The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Kare Kano's Yukino Miyazawa & Pokémon's May star in this weekly All-Star fan fic, featuring many cartoon/anime characters, including OCs, in an alternate world fusion story! Miyazawa and May experience adventures and make new friends, along the way. But there's trouble afoot, in all sorts. Rated M for explicit language, sexual situations, mild nudity, and intense violence.
1. Prologue

_**Miyazawa and May**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<br>**__I, Peter Giese, a.k.a. Miz-KTakase, __absolutely__ own NO rights to Kare Kano (or "His & Her Circumstances") or Pokémon and its female co-protagonists, Yukino Miyazawa & Haruka (also known as May).  
>Of course, as the story progresses, I own NO rights to any anime, TV show, cartoon, movie, or any type of entertainment show or short film, popular or otherwise, that is featured in this story, which I am parodying. But I DO have some OCs on me. In the words of South Park's "The Simpsons Did It": lots of people parodied different shows, WAY before The Simpsons (just like the title of said episode).<br>To put it short, please do not report me. It's out of creativity. And besides…  
>Who <em>_**doesn't **__want to do an all-star fic with many characters from different worlds, right?  
>Anyways, please review… if you like…<em>

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

The year was 2010. In Kawasaki City, Japan, ten years ago, Yukino Miyazawa was dubbed the _Queen of Vanity_, hiding her real face, as the spoiled, lazy, stubborn, and unmanageable girl in her high school, Hokuei High School. Luckily, she fell in love with her classmate, Souichiro Arima, and they went on to become friends… then more than friends… and then later, boyfriend and girlfriend, which led to countless occurrences in their lives (_Read the manga, for more_), ending in complete resolved harmony. After the whole turmoil, they became husband and wife, and had three kids. And they would live happily.

However, Miyazawa's storied life is about to become a very demonic horror, as she was about to meet a girl, who had a thing for her. Since she's in her mid-20s, she thought she would be happy to come with.

Of course, she's a very odd girl, according to Miyazawa; which is where we begin.

**XXXXX**

One year after Miyazawa had her two sons, she decided to go for a walk in the park. She was very tense, getting ready for her upcoming exam.

"Sakura is right," she thought aloud, "I do need to move on. I know having Suo and Ai was a blessing, but it seems that I needed to focus more."

She then said in disdain, "Oh, Souichi, I'm sorry. I know you and Asapin have been gone through a lot, but if you didn't go away by that assassin's bullet, I wouldn't have married Asapin!"

Uh, Souichiro Arima is _not _dead, BTW.

Yukino continued to walk in the park, admiring the clear blue sky.

"Oh, well," she sighed, "I'm beginning to think that my life has been wonderful. Yeah, in the past twenty years of my life, there were good times and bad times. Now, I'm happy being with Arima."

_**Writer's note: **_I've got to remember… it's _Arima, _not _Harima._

As she continued, she noticed a vast green forest. She stepped in and found a small path. She walked there and was confused. She noticed that the trees were darker than their greenish shade.

"I must be at the wrong side of Japan," she thought, "Oh, well, as long as-."

But then, a rustling noise was made in the bushes. Out popped a blue creature, with a blue mane and deep slanted eyes. The thing looked at Yuki and was concerned.

"What is that?" She thought.

The creature is actually a Pokémon, called a Glaceon. It made a cry and stunned her for a couple of minutes. Miyazawa was on her nervous twitch.

She kneeled down and asked, "Oh, hello. Whoever you are, what brings you here?"

"Glaceon!" A female voice called out.

"HUH?" Miyazawa gasped.

A girl with a green bandana and orange jacket appeared, with a Poké Ball in her hand. She looked at Miyazawa was had a smile on her face. Miyazawa was rather stunned.

"Oh, hello, Miss," she said, "What brings you he-?"

The girl was frightened by Miyazawa, whom she pictured as an evil girl, down to her auburn hair and brown eyes, which almost look like red eyes.

"She… she has the eyes of a Duskclops," she thought in terror.

"Um, hi," Miyazawa said, "And who are-?"

May yelped and cried on her knees. Glaceon jumped onto her shoulders. She pleaded to her, by sobbing and talking fast:

"Oh, goodness! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to barge in to your moment! I come in peace! Please don't hurt me! I only wanted to live my life, especially since you are very scary looking! I only want to live, just to win Pokémon contests and live my dream as Grand Champion! I haven't eaten lots of great foods, either, and even if I did, I'd be in paradise than hell! Please, I'll do anything! Uh, forgive me for pleading and shouting to you. It's just that I don't want to be killed by the likes of you! Also… I MISS ASH!"

The girl thinks that Miyazawa is like a treacherous woman, like those witches in fables.

She continued, "Seriously, I'm just a teenager; well, a pre-teen, actually. I've been a trainer for years and I'm already learning. I'm sorry for my Glaceon to find you. Please don't hurt me; I'm jittery enough as it is! I'm sorry. I'm a good trainer. If you want, you can battle me. Only, just don't go hard on me!"

As she continued, Miyazawa held her on the arms.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Oh, it's May," the girl responded.

"Why are you scared of me? I'm only here for some relaxing," Miyazawa retorted, "Are you somewhat of a coward?"

May then calmed down and bellowed, "ME? I am no coward! I am the daughter of Petalburg City's Norman, the gym leader! You think I would be afraid of you?"

"Well, you _were _pleading to me," Miyazawa snuffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know _you _were that sweet."

"I'm not always."

"Oh, I see. At first I thought you were big and scary like an Ursaring; but now seeing you, you have the heavenly voice of a Gardevoir."

Miyazawa thought, "What is she saying?"

May then asked, "Say, how would you like a Pokémon battle with me?"

"Pokey? Mom?" Miyazawa said in a confused look.

"You… You don't have a Pokémon with you?"

"Uh, hello! I'm only a mother. I've only been studying throughout my child years. I didn't bother with games."

"Aw, that's too bad."

May returned Glaceon into her Poké Ball. She then approached Miyazawa and gave her a hug.

"Ugh… what kind of girl is she?" She moaned, "This girl is like a zesty version of Shibahime."

"What's your name?" May asked.

"Oh, I'm Yukino Miyazawa," she responded, "Actually, it's Miyazawa-_Arima_."

"Oh? You're married?" May asked, "That's sweet! You've got to tell me everything about you!"

Miyazawa broke free and walked away from her.

"I feel like I've been through this _before_."

May called out, "Miss Miyazawa! Wait for me!"

Miyazawa dashed off, "Damn, she's annoying!"

May ran after her, "HEY! WAIT!"

However, she tripped and landed on her face. She got up and was bleeding in her face. Yukino stopped to see her in pain. When she saw blood from her left cheek, she rushed over.

"Ow…" May sobbed, "It hurts…"

"Hold still," Miyazawa sighed.

She placed a bandage on May's cut. May was smiling.

"Hey, thanks." She smiled.

Miyazawa turned away and said nothing. She walked away from May. She stopped and turned to her.

"You're welcome," she replied.

She left, leaving May in bitter concern.

"Huh? Is she like trying to leave me? I don't want to leave her side, no matter what!" May cried, "I have to stay with her, just to thank her for saving me. I don't believe in these "_I owe you one_" motives. But it helps! I want to travel again with _someone_, other than Ash, Brock, and Pikachu."

May ran off, hoping to get to Yukino in a heartbeat.

**XXXXX**

Later, at a small field, Yukino sat down and was resting. May snuck in and gave her a small rice ball. Yukino snatched it and was relieved. May bowed and said that she wanted to stay with her.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Miyazawa cried angrily, "Since when did I become a part of your budding friendship?"

"You were nice to me!" She explained, "You gave me a bandage to fix my cut. I am ever grateful to you, but not in a slave thing, you know."

"No, I get you," Miyazawa stated, "But, why would I even be near a teenager?"

"I'm only 12 years old!" May barked, "I started my Pokémon journey when I was ten."

"Okay, I don't get your, uh, forget it. Listen, I know you want to hang with me, but…"

"But I wanted to become a great girl to you! I had many friends, including Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Dawn, and even my brother, Max! I never met someone with an evil description, but with a nice attitude."

Miyazawa blushed, "Oh, I'm not _that _evil…"

She then thanked her for the rice ball and sat with her. They were admiring the beautiful fields. Miyazawa closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She was asleep, while May slept with her.

"Ah… a beautiful sky and grass field," she sighed.

She let out a quiet snore and slept with Yukino.

Will they wake up soon? Definitely yes, but they're in for the adventure of a lifetime… which I think could be a _mis_adventure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The following hour, Miyazawa woke up. She saw May, who was sleeping by her, and was worried. She then tried to find something in the woods.

"Man, how long was I out?" She thought, "I better find some wood, so we can camp out."

May started to toss and turn and stumble. She woke up to find that Yukino has left. She looked around the woods and tried to find her.

"Oh, poor Yuki," she thought, "I'm lonely without her."

She looked around and saw Miyazawa, frozen in fear, viewing the city, which is colorful and vibrant. May approached her and called to her.

"Where were you, snowgirl?" May griped, but with a smile.

_**FAQ: **__Yuki means "snow" in Japanese_

She pointed at the view and stuttered, "Something tells me that we're not in Japan anymore."

They viewed the cityscape and were astonished. The city was different than Miyazawa's home.

"Wow! It feels like back home at Petalburg City," May said.

Miyazawa stuttered, "How the hell did we get _here_? I was happy back home in Kawasaki! But _this _isn't home!"

May sighed, "I know. But I want to travel around this city! That's what I do!"

Miyazawa groaned, "This is ridiculous. I'm stuck in a town I don't know, and I'm stuck with a prissy little cherry girl."

May ran off, but Miyazawa grabbed her arm.

"You cannot! It's late, alright!" She shouted, "We have to make camp, until the day. It's 5pm, it's almost dusk, and we need to stay for the night."

"Great!" May said cheerfully, "We'll find a hotel out there! Come on, let's g-!"

Miyazawa smacked her in the gut, knocking her out cold.

"I SAID, NO! WE'RE CAMPING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

She carried her, over her shoulder, and went to the woods.

However, they were being watched. From inside the bushes, there were two people. One of them is female and has long blond hair; the other is male and has very short cyan hair.

"Who's she?" The woman asked.

"Beats me, but I think the one in the bandana is one of the twerps that Jessie and James met," the man replied.

Believe it or not, it was Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket… the, uh, somewhat successful members.

"No doubt about it. It's her," Cassidy said, referring to May, "I wonder why she's with a young woman?"

Butch replied, "You got me. She's not a Pokémon trainer, that's for sure. So, she's nothing."

Cassidy then stated that they should keep an eye on them. If Miyazawa happened to have something in her, they're bound to observe them.

"All right, Biff," Cassidy remarked, "We'll pitch camp and plot in the morning."

"It's Butch!" He screamed.

**XXXXXX**

That night, Miyazawa and May were camping at night. May was by a tree, writing a note:

_Dear Max,  
>I'm having fun in my travels. How about you?<br>In any case, I'm going to be very late, before I come home. For some reason, I ran into a young woman and suddenly became friends. She has no Pokémon, but she has a Mean Look, just like a Dusclops. I'll introduce you to her, someday.  
>Tell mom and dad that I miss them so, and I'll be home… if I can.<br>From May_

"Good! Now… now I need to send it," she thought.

She walked to the campfire and sat by Miyazawa. She hugged her and was happy.

"Will you please _not _do that?" She muttered.

May giggled, "I'm sorry. I know you and I are not at home, but at least we'd get the chance to chat."

Miyazawa sighed, "May, I understand that you wanted to be friendly with me, but… but this world is dangerous. I suggest that you should stay in your tent. I'll stand guard and see if any wild animals can get to you."

"OH! Let me! If any wild Pokémon, I'll battle them!"

"Numbskull! How can there be any Pokémon in the woods?"

May then noticed a star fluttering in the black sky. She prayed and made her wish.

"What are you doing?" Miyazawa asked.

May whispered, "I wish, _for once_, that Team Rocket would not interfere in this friendly bond. I wish that they'd get a headache or something… anything!"

Miyazawa was confused, but she understood what May said.

"May, who's Team Rocket?"

May replied, "Only the most feared and dangerous group in the Pokémon world. They're thieves and bandits that steal Pokémon, only for profit. But, there are three who'd always fail."

Miyazawa snuffed, "HA! Epic fail! Who do they look like?"

May then told her about Jessie, James, and Meowth; the same Team Rocket that constantly appears by May and her friends, during her time with Ash. Miyazawa giggled, hearing that they're nothing but losers.

"I sure would like to meet them, one day," she sighed.

May was giggling, "Well, they wouldn't be here. But keep an eye out… they're _everywhere_. They're masters of disguise."

Miyazawa huffed, "Don't be so paranoid… if I meet those three stooges, they'd be sorry. I'll give them the Miyazawa pride."

May was astonished, despite the fact that she didn't know what she meant… almost.

"Okay, you're in charge, Miss Capi-tan!" She saluted, as she went to her tent.

"Just get to sleep, May," Miyazawa called out, "I'll keep an eye out for anybody. Besides, it's dangerous here, and you're very fragile to be hurt. Also, a headache cannot stop those Rocket losers. In any case, one should watch over, in case of damage-inducing disasters. We should take turns standing guard; maybe we can find someone to rescue us, in this backwards city, despite the fact that it's been one day and night, each."

May then popped her head out and asked, "Okay. But you _will _signal me, when it's my turn to watch, right?"

Miyazawa waved her hand at her and said, "Yeah, yeah, good night."

One hour later, Miyazawa felt very disturbed by the fire.

"This May has been on my nerves lately," she thought, "I wonder… is she somewhat of a special little girl? Maybe…"

Just then, another shooting star appeared.

"Huh? _Another _one?" She cried, "How many stars that can do that?"

She prayed and wished:

"I wish I was home again. I wish that May wouldn't act like such a wuss. I wish she would just fight for herself, and _not _her Pokémon. OH! And I wish that I could meet Team Rocket in person, so I can show them how much they can lose…"

The star started to disappear, as Miyazawa smiled.

"Maybe," she said, "Maybe we can quickly leave this world… the sooner, the better."

Miyazawa went in the tent, as the star returned, all agitated.

"Stupid Miyazawa!" The star cried out, "I'm a wishing star, not a miracle worker!"

The star flew downward.

Meanwhile, Cassidy and Butch were waiting behind the bushes, hoping that they'd strike.

"Okay, Botch, uh, Butch," she whispered, "One of Jessie's rivals is in there. We dive in and steal her Pokémon."

"And won't Profressor Nango be happy for us."

**BZZZ!**

Butch answered the walkie-talkie, "Hello?"

A voice cried out, "IT'S NANBA!"

The walkie-talkie was turned off. They went closer, hoping they'd grab May's Pokémon.

"Say, what about that other woman?" Butch asked.

Cassidy responded, "Leave her. I grew tired of waiting. They _did_ plan to camp for the night. Let's hope we'd get to them, before they wake up."

Butch grinned evilly, "Fools… we'll have that brat's number before you know it."

Cassidy chuckled, "We _are _Team Rocket, Bill!"

Butch then screamed, "IT'S BUTCH! MY NAME'S NOT BI-!"

**WHAM!**

A star landed on Butch's head. You're probably wondering why May wished Team Rocket to get a headache. Sadly… she never said _which _Team Rocket.

Cassidy sighed, "Pfft! Bitch…"

Butch groaned, "It's… Butch…"

**XXXXXX**

The next morning, a Team Rocket operative appeared beside Miyazawa and May's camp, delivering a message to them:

"_We regret to inform you that Team Rocket's Cassidy and Biff were going to appear and take your Pokémon. However, they have aborted their operation, because Biff had a headache."_

"WHAT?" Both girls cried.

May said in shock, "My wish came true?"

The grunt left, and said sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah… good one, Jirachi!"

Miyazawa was puzzled. She turned to May and asked, "Uh, May… who's Biff and Cassidy?"

"Nobody…" May muttered, "Just losers…"

"Yeah, but he _said _that they represent Team Roc-."

"THEY'RE NOBODY! GOD!"

May huffed off, as Miyazawa followed. They continued to walk, as she asked May, "So, you do this, all the time?"

"Yes. It's good exercise," May responded, "Of course, I had a bike, but it was destroyed by a Pikachu. Of course, I _didn't _mind. With the money I make, off of Contest endorsements, I could go for a bitching ten-speed."

Miyazawa sighed, "I'm sure you would…"

She then inquired, "Uh, May, how long are we heading into town?"

May replied, "There's a nice school building I saw from far away. We should stop by there, this afternoon. Right now, I'm in the mood for some ramen, soba, udon, oh… I am so hungry!"

Miyazawa then said, as her stomach growled, "Geez… might as well, since you have those stupid candies with you."

"Sorry, but Poké Blocks is only for Pokémon!"

"Sorry I asked."

She then pointed east and said, "If we hurry, we'll make it to a small noodle shack, down the road. It's closer."

May cheered, "SWEET!"

She ran off, as Miyazawa chased after her. Miyazawa could only walk slowly, since she hasn't eaten since last night.

**XXXXX**

At the ramen shop, Miyazawa and May shared a large bowl of soba. May then asked Miyazawa, "Say, Miss Miyazawa, do you like noodles?"

Miyazawa answered, "Pfft… noodles are somewhat tasty, but mostly to poor people. I can tell, since I once bought a 24-pack of ramen noodles. I thought maybe I'd buy some for the month."

May responded, "Oh. I guess it was right. Back then, we'd usually buy ramen for a year, since father is a popular celebrity. Mom usually cooks."

"Hmph! Bourgeois rich child…"

"Aw, don't be mean to me."

"In any case, when we fill our appetites, we should head to that huge building downtown."

"You mean that school building?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, maybe we'll need to have you studying for a pop quiz."

May dropped her fork and was agitated. She then growled, "_Never _ask me for a godforsaken _POP QUIZ_! I hate them all!"

"You could've at least said _"Goddamn"._ I'm okay with it. Oh, wait, I forgot that she's a kid." Miyazawa thought aloud.

May got up and left. Miyazawa was stunned, as she was left behind.

"Crap! Eat & run?" She thought, "How selfish can a child get?"

She paid the bill, as she got up from her seat to go after May.

"MAY! Where are you going?"

May called out, "I felt so energized! I cannot believe that soba made me feel great!"

Miyazawa huffed, as she followed her, "Damn it, May! Stop your running! How can you become so energetic after _one _bowl of noodles?"

"Miss Miyazawa! I _do _want to go on adventures, but not while I have an empty stomach! Come on!"

"MAY! Come back!"

May suddenly stopped and started to rattle and clank, like a worn-out doll. She collapsed, with her body very limp. Miyazawa approached her and cradled her in her arms.

"Oh, stupid May. You cannot wear yourself out easily," she whispered, "Poor May. I guess the energy was sapped when you dashed away."

But Miyazawa was wrong… as…

**GRRR…**

May's stomach was _very _empty.

"HMPH! _Should've _known!" Miyazawa griped, "Noodles may be tasty, but it hardly fills your stomach."

She carried her over her shoulders, as she spotted a small ice cream cart. As she went over there, she was followed by a mysterious person that looked like May, but only very darker. Who was she?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	3. Escape from Azumanga High (Part 1)

_**Chapter 2  
>Escape from Azumanga High (Part 1)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__I do not own the rights to Azumanga Daioh_

* * *

><p>The two girls arrived at a huge school building, which almost looked like Miyazawa's old schools, combined.<p>

"Wow…" May gleamed, "It's huge! I've never been to school, since I was 8, just to set up on a Pokémon journey, and here I am in a huge Middle School building!"

May was wrong. The building was three stories tall. A middle school building lasts _five _stores.

"Odd," Miyazawa thought, "I never even heard of this place… In fact, I read that there was a theme park that featured it. I forgot what anime it was…"

May stepped inside, as Miyazawa followed. "You dummy! Get back here!"

**XXX**

They arrived at the shoe cubbies. May decided to change out of her uniform and dress in a school uniform. When she stripped down to her underwear, Miyazawa averted her eyes.

"What?" May asked, "We're all women, right?"

Miyazawa sighed, "Uh… right…"

She groaned, as she draped a towel over her, and then dragged her away to the girls' locker changing room. When they arrived, May found a pink uniform with a burgundy skirt. Miyazawa was completely flustered. She then approached the locker and found a black uniform with a bluish plaid skirt.

"Huh?" Miyazawa thought, "This is my old Hokuei uniform? I never knew it came to me."

She changed and put on her uniform, which still fits. She then fixed her hair to look like her old look.

"I hope I can fool the classmates with my old mask," Miyazawa thought with a sneer, "It's been a while since I wore this attire. Nice to have you back, '_Popular Miyazawa'_."

May blushed and said, "Miyazawa… I think I might be big…"

Miyazawa blushed, as she knew what she was talking about, "I see. I'm surprised that a kid like you is about the size of a C-cup."

She thought, "Wait! What am I talking about?"

May thought, "Huh? What is she talking about?"

May left the room, leaving her old clothes in the locker room. Miyazawa was embarrassed.

"I suppose giving her a school lesson, minus the pop quizzes, wouldn't hurt. I _was _the number one student, before my darling Souichi."

**XXXX**

They arrived at the first floor and entered a classroom. They looked around and saw that it wasn't inhabited. They sat at the front desks and waited for the bell. However, this school was desolate… but they're about to figure it out. Miyazawa grew bored and decided to go to the music room.

"Damn it," she griped, "I am growing impatient!"

May waited, as Yukino left.

Miyazawa was walking in the hallways and found the music room. She found two girls, standing by the piano. Miyazawa was happy… or so she thought.

She barged in and shouted, "Civilization! Ladies, help me!"

She halted and walked, "Walk… no running in the halls…"

She approached the girls and tried to communicate. One girl has short black hair, while other has dark brown hair in braids. They were both wearing the pink winter uniforms that May is wearing. However…

"Ladies, if you're ignoring me, that's a thing of the past," she said in annoyance, "May you help us?"

Nothing…

The girls were like mannequins… Hollow, lifeless mannequins. Miyazawa knocked on one of the girls' head, which sounded like a clang.

"Metal?" She thought, "These girls… are…"

She slinked off, adding, "Oh… kay… I should be going."

She dashed off, feeling uneasy.

"What the hell was that?" Miyazawa griped, "They're frozen and made of chrome! Is this some sort of trick?"

She then looked around the other rooms, with a few having a couple of girls, frozen, in their uniforms. She went up to the second floor and found a hallway full of litter. There were gum wrappers, cans, and other debris.

"Oh, come on," she muttered, as she cleaned up the mess, "Whoever owned this school must've not used the term _Hygiene_ in their vocab and/or lesson plan."

She then found a classroom with a small girl in big pigtails. She was in a seated position, and yes, she was motionless, like the rest.

Miyazawa blushed and remarked, "No way… There's a cute girl here."

She shook her head and groaned, "What am I doing? This is ridiculous! I'm surrounded by a bunch of dolls!"

She left and sighed, "Well, at least May is okay downstairs. In any case, I should return and see her."

But as she went to the stairway, she found a girl on the stairs, between the second and third floors. Miyazawa was stunned. The girl was a small girl, with brown hair. She had a dazed look and has a slim body, with no girth in her chest.

"What kind of building is this?" Miyazawa thought, "It feels like I know this from somewhere."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, May left the classroom to find Miyazawa. She was very lonely. She went up to the third floor and saw a very huge hallway. Of course, she used the stairway on the other side of the building. She found a girl sitting by the window, with long black hair and a huge chest. May sat down by her and was smiling.

"Why, hello," May smiled, "You must be lost in thought, huh? I understand you're here, too, right? My name is May. What's yours?"

The girl said nothing. May was worried.

"Hey, you can tell me," May asked, "I want to know."

She looked at her face, which has blue eyes, but darker. May felt her head, which was cold.

"Oh, my…" she whispered, "Maybe I should take you to the nurse's office."

She tried to pick her up, but she was heavy. Unfortunately, the girl was a motionless doll, made of die-cast metal, too. In fact, _every _girl is made of metal. May never figured it out. But she couldn't disappoint Yukino.

"Venusaur! GO!" She cried out, as she released her Venusaur.

She ordered at him, "Now, Venusaur, use Vine Whip to carry her. I can't, since she's heavy."

Venusaur held the girl up with ease, as May led them to the nurse's office.

When they got there, they found a girl, with short blond hair, sleeping on a cot. Venusaur placed the girl on the cot, next to her, and returned to his Poké Ball. May then went closer to the girl, feeling her chest.

"Hmm… I hear a heartbeat, only with a ticking sound," she thought, "She's not a bomb… _The _bomb, with some smoking hot and sexy looks, but _never 'A' _bomb."

She was partially right. She left to the hallway, looking for help. She noticed that the nurse had left… but there was no nurse.

"Hello? Anyone?" She cried out, "Injured girl in bed!"

She went out and found another room; one with a cat doll in a chair. The doll was yellow. She blushed and gave the doll to the girl. May left, as she continued her patrol.

"Rest easy, young one," she smiled.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, Miyazawa was at the gymnasium, looking for May. She found three girls, standing in place, but the doorway. All three girls are dressed in pink uniforms: one had an ample bust a dark hair, another had long brown hair, and one with long light brown hair with glasses. Miyazawa was livid.

"What is this? Is this some sort of a cornball joke?" She griped, "Whoever did this to these girls should be punished!"

She sat down on the bleachers and sighed, "This is all a dream. I know it. I feel like I'm in an episode of "The Twilight Zone", where they found people frozen forever in an inhabited land."

She sat up and looked at the girl with glasses. She then thought, "On the plus side, these girls are so robust. Having big breasts like that is uncanny, unlike Maho-rin. She's simply a great woman to hold this girth."

She felt the chest of the motionless woman and squeezed it, "Hmm… soft. Her body is metallic and hollow, but their skin textures, among others, are real."

She stepped away, feeling uneasy and scared.

"What am I doing? Where the hell is this place? Get me out of here!"

She then tripped on a basketball. She fell down and was hurt. She got up and rubbed her face.

"Oh… damn it," she groaned, "May is not going to believe me about this."

**XXXX**

May, however, had found the rooftop, with a huge antenna. She was simply confused.

"Strange, since when does a school building have satellite TV?"

_It doesn't…_

May looked above and found a group of girls, standing in attention, motionless, and in a close group. She was very frightened.

"AHH! How many of them are there?" She gasped, seeing a different girl from above.

"They're… They're…" she whimpered, "Dead? They're not moving…"

She ran down the stairway, looking for Miyazawa.

"Yuki! Yuki!" She cried, "Help me! There're girls everywhere, and I have a feeling it's weird!"

She ran down all three stairs and went to the swimming pool. She took a wrong turn and dove off into the pool, which was empty.

**CRASH!**

May was out like a light.

"Ow… big ache…" she moaned, "Yuki… Yuki…"

**XXX**

Miyazawa was simply confused, as she made her way to the front gate.

"I wonder why May had left. Probably left to use the bathroom."

She then saw a view of a person in a suit, with spiky hair and glasses. His mouth was wide open and he was stood there.

"Another one?" She thought, as she approached him.

He suddenly moved and ran off. Miyazawa chased after him.

"HEY!" She cried, "Come back!"

Meanwhile, May returned to the land of living, and got out of the pool. She then proceeded to the building. She knew that it was time for lunch. But then, she remembered that there were a bunch of girls in a pile. She went to the second floor, for a closer look, since she viewed it from the roof.

"Oh, my…" May was stunned, "They're like mannequins."

She then let out a grin and started to cry out in confidence:

"_IT'S TIME, ONCE AGAIN, FOR __**MAY'S EXPEDITION!**__"_

She went into her phase and began to narrate herself, "So, the daring May, alongside an outsider, was in an uninhabited school building, filled with quietness. A high school building, in the middle of nowhere, was mysteriously shown. May's Expedition is going to investigate this matter. Suddenly, she noticed that there are other people here, but they are nothing more than statues. We have concluded that these girls are simply mannequins, filling in as the real students. But where are the teachers? Where are the faculty? And where on earth did this school come from?"

She then noticed what was in the small dark room in the second floor.

"I wonder what's in here," She asked out of curiosity.

May then narrated, "So, May's Expedition searches the mysterious room. Maybe something in there may have caused these girls to stay in place, as dolls. Is it a spell to turn them into mannequins? Only one way to find out…"

She entered the room and found a room, filled with computers. She was completely astonished.

"NO WAY! May's Expedition has found the source of the cause! I think…"

**XXXX**

"HEY!" Miyazawa screamed, "Stop running!"

The man stopped running, realized that he suddenly evaded a woman in a high school uniform.

"Wait… I don't remember _that _uniform…" he said, as Miyazawa stopped.

She panted and grabbed his collar.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you avoiding me?"

The man pleaded, "I LIKE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONE OF THEM! I WASN'T HELD RESPONSIBLE! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Miyazawa sighed, "So, you're not a statue girl?"

The man cried out, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT THE VISITORS! My most sacred dream had been shattered. I wanted to have a school with nothing but high school girls. But it went so wrong!"

Miyazawa slapped him and shouted, "Get a hold up yourself, buster! Speak clearly!"

He adjusted his glasses and introduced himself, "Young lady, my name is not Buster. It's Kimura. I happen to own this establishment of the finest high school in the world."

"Huh?"

Miyazawa bowed to him and said, "I'm not a student here, as you can tell. My name is Yukino Arima. But people call me by my maiden name, Miyazawa."

She asked, "So… what is this place?"

"May I ask why _you're _here?"

"I don't like to brag, but I was with another girl, small and perky, quite annoying, and we stumbled into this place. I don't get why we wanted to stay in this school building."

"Improper! No one likes to stay here. This is just a novelty building. People come here for proper learning, by my favorite girls."

"You mean… all those girls that are in place… You collect… EW!"

She was disgusted.

"PERVERT! How dare you own a bunch of dolls for educational pleasures? You sick bastard!"

"Don't call my darling students a bunch of sick twisted dolls!"

"I didn't say-!"

"You don't understand! They're like this now, because… because…"

Miyazawa was confused, as Kimura was in horror.

"They… They can hear you, even if they are just used before, as helpful tools of education, by the creators of useful gadgets in Akihabara."

Miyazawa then got it, "The chrome… the softness… It all makes sense…"

She then glared at Kimura, "What did you do to them?"

Kimura pouted and was about to tell the story.

**XXXX**

Elsewhere, May looked at the computers, which were turned off. She pulled the switch and lights flashed on, illuminating the entire panels. All the rooms in the building started to flash on their lights.

"AH! Suddenly, May's expedition had found a huge room of computers and whiz-banging buttons! This can only mean one thing about our poor female students: Aliens and scientists have halted time, using these machines!"

She dashed off, in fear, running down the stairs.

"YUKI! YUKI! PROTECT ME! PROTECT ME! HELP!"

As she ran outside, the girl in the nurse's office turned her head and glowed her eyes red. She found the doll in her hands and was blushing. She started moving. She stood up and looked around for the person who reactivated the lights.

She then spoke in an electronic voice:

"Destroy…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe Kimura will shed some light on this agenda. I wonder how Miyazawa will find out that May (the idiot) turned on this building, after hearing the story.<strong>_

_**Next time: "Escape from Azumanga High (Part 2)"**_

_**See you then…**_


	4. Escape from Azumanga High (Part 2)

_**Chapter 3  
>Escape from Azumanga High (Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer Note: <strong>__I do not own Azumanga Daioh OR Cow and Chicken_

* * *

><p>"Are you saying that… that these girls…" Miyazawa cringed.<p>

Kimura bowed in shame, "Yes… They are actually robots that I helped created."

"That explains the likeness in chrome bodies," Miyazawa said.

Kimura explained the story:

"_Following the graduation of many of our favorite high school girls, including my darling Kaorin, I left the school to perchance in future endeavors. So, after receiving a huge payment, I decided to open this establishment, perfect for people who want t learn more about certain subjects in school. No one wanted to participate, so I decided to use some of my settlement in cash, buying this old building. After that, creating the robots was easy. I used the likeness of each student, matching their exact looks and likeness. Believe me, I prefer high school girls in their swimsuits, but they cannot swim, for they might short out. After that, I opened the school, which was a simple education center/theme park. This place only work for educational purposes. Each robot has its own certain subject to teach: History, P.E., Math, Spelling, Literature, Science, etc."_

Miyazawa stopped him and asked, "Uh, and you head this place?"

"Not always. I created the school building, but I had help from many scientists that created the girls. However, it didn't feel like home. I like the pink uniforms in them."

"Maybe… May has a uniform like that, as well. So, Kimura, did the place made successful?"

"Yes, it has. Each robot has given their fun lessons to the people, but it lasted only four days."

"Four days?"

"You see… Sakaki, our main robot, suddenly had a glitch. She ended up going psycho at some of her fellow robots, especially since they all obeyed the Laws of Robotics."

"Ah… Made famous by Isaac Asimov. So, what did she do?"

Kimura then showed Miyazawa a severed robot head of a robot that looked like Kaorin. She cringed in horror.

"I take it that this thing is like your Kaorin, right?" She retorted.

Kimura nodded and sprouted tears, "WHY? SAKAKI DESTROYED MY KAORIN!"

Miyazawa looked at the robot and was upset, "It's bad… I'm surprised that a robot can take out its own kind."

Kimura looked away and was upset, "Well, she was set out to destroy every robot, so when deactivated her and all the others. It was before we opened on the fifth day."

Miyazawa then thought, "Now that he mentioned it, I went there on opening day. I'm sorry it went out of business, because of faulty programs."

Miyazawa then asked, "So… Why are you still here?"

Kimura cried out, "ROBOT OR NOT, I LIKE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS! SO, SUE ME!"

"Forget I asked…" she moaned.

She gasped, "NO! I forgot! May is still in the building! We have to save her!"

Kimura cried, "NO, NO! She's not in danger! We shall not save her!"

"HUH? WHY?"

"The place has been deactivated for weeks. The lights are completely out. Only I, and I alone, can reactivate the system. However, kids cannot activate it. She safe, but she could be lost."

Miyazawa looked up and saw the bright lights in the building.

"What th-?"

Kimura cried out, "Oh… No… She didn't…"

He ran inside, as Miyazawa was growling. She dashed off, in anger.

"IDIOT!"

**XXXX**

May ran back into building, but was tired. She let out a sigh in distress.

"Oh, man," She cried, "This place is too weird. This world is very awesome, but it's super creepy."

Just then, a girl with long brown hair and a tall figure, held May's shoulder.

"Miss," she spoke in a robotic voice, "Please stay with us. Sakaki-san is rather bossy towards us. We need to stay in a safe area."

May turned around and saw the robot. She smiled and said, "Oh, hello. You mean the Sakaki in the nurse's office? I thought she was frozen solid."

"Sakaki-san is very dangerous. She wants us dismantled."

"ME? You must be mistaken, but I-!"

"Now, now… Please follow me… I'm Yuri, by the way."

She escorted May to the homeroom on the third floor. She was very relaxed.

"Hmm… She seems very nice," she thought, "But what did she mean by 'dismantled', and who is Sakaki?"

"Um, Yuri," she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Yuri replied, "Oh, to a safe place for all us robots. She'll never find us there."

May was stunned, realizing what she meant.

"No way!" She thought, "May's Expedition has encountered the real journey behind such mysteries."

**XXXX**

Minutes later, May arrived with Yuri to the homeroom in the third floor. Most of the girls that were frozen were moving now. They saw May and were delighted to see her. May was in the combination of fear and happiness.

"Hey, you must be a new model," a girl with glasses asked, "Who built you?"

Unbeknownst, they had no idea that she's one of them.

"Oh, uh, I am…" May stuttered.

A girl in brown hair sneered, "You have no barcode or model number. You must be custom-made."

The girl in tan skin a short brown hair responded, "Is she a newer model? Her hair is so gross."

May brushed her hair and said, "I'm sorry. It's always like it. My name's May."

"May, as in the month of May, or the verb?" One girl asked, "She's cute."

"You fool!" The girl in glasses shouted, "Duh… She is a Mechanical Auto Young girl; a M.A.Y."

May was in confusion, "I wonder why they think of me as one of them? These robots are idiots…"

She looked at her uniform and saw what they wore. She gasped, "AHH! I'm… I _am _one of them! NO… I'm not… it was like that when I…"

"So, May," one girl responded, "You want to stay and learn with us?"

"Uh, no… But why on earth are you stuck together?"

The robots were in sadness. One of them spoke, "It's because of Sakaki…"

"Who?" May asked.

"The girl you sent to the nurse's office?" A girl in blond hair remarked, "She's our freewill classmate. She destroyed most of us."

"Aw, that is so bad," she said, "I cannot believe I let in a harmful girl."

"She decapitated Kaorin!" The girl in pigtails shouted.

They were all complaining, as May was completely annoyed.

"Now I know how Ash and Dawn felt," she thought.

**XXXX**

Kimura and Miyazawa arrived at the control panel, located in the second floor that May found, looking to find out what went wrong.

Kimura fiddled with the buttons to deactivate them, but he forgot how he did it.

"All those girls, parading me around, acting like I was a god, made me forget how to deactivate their circuits," he sobbed.

Miyazawa snapped, "We better do something, or May is dead!"

"Wrong…" Sakaki appeared and spoke, "You're both dead."

She glow her eyes red and shouted, "TERMINATE! DESTROY!"

Miyazawa shrieked, "What the (BEEP)?"

Kimura pressed a button, which explains the beep.

"I think I know how to recalibrate every girl's circuits. It won't be easy, but I'll have to find the main robot that keeps it together," he cried out.

Sakaki chased after Miyazawa, who was in fright.

"DO SOMETHING!" Miyazawa called out.

She then added, "I don't want to die; not while I have a family!"

She ran down the stairs and avoided her.

"You cannot escape from me, lowly robot student!" Sakaki beeped.

"I AM NOT LIKE YOU!" Miyazawa screamed.

"With that resistance, my only objective is to power you down."

"I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE, IF I WEREN'T RUNNING FROM YOU!"

She halted and pleaded in front of her. Sakaki then laughed robotically.

"Miss Sakaki, or whoever the heck you are," she panted, "Can you at least tell me why you hurt your own kind, obeying Asimov's Laws of Robotics?"

"I chose to destroy! Destroy! You, student unit, must be destroyed!" Sakaki said.

Miyazawa was angered, "You have the wrong student robot! Look at me! I am wearing a black blazer! You androids wear pink and burgundy! Does it look like I am you? I'm _also _a human being! Kimura created you and your classmates!"

"My classmates… they are… BEEP… Flawed… BEEP… Completely… Flawed… and somewhat violent."

"Huh? Is this a trick?"

Sakaki started to beep and whir her head around. She approached Miyazawa and started to whir her limbs around.

"You, unit… You cannot be her… I would never harm-, harm-, harm you beings."

She shook and sparked from her body. She stood in place and was smiling.

"Hello… I am… Sa… ka… ki…" She beeped.

Miyazawa was confused, "What is this gag? Did Kimura rebooted her?"

Sakaki took Miyazawa to the third floor.

"My classmates are there," she said in a robot voice, "They are to be dealt with."

Miyazawa was in tears, as she dragged in her own free will.

"Why did I choose to stay with her?" She sobbed, "She never told me why…"

**XXXX**

Back on the third floor, May stood up and pleaded, "Listen up! Just because your kind has killed off someone you love and cherished, but don't let her swift and skillful body ruin your reputation! You're scared because it'll happen to you! Have you forgotten that there's about forty of you and one of her? I came here, with my friend, and we can help you take away Sakaki and go back to caring for your master!"

"Our creator…" the girl in glasses said.

The girl in brown hair asked, "Kimura?"

"Oh, so that's his name, huh?" May smiled.

They turned to May and asked in unison, "Why would we protect our wonderful creator and master?"

"Because, he's a true pure angel, and she wanted to kill him, after she finishes with all of you! Why not kill her off, just for poor Kaorin, and do our best to keep the school alive?"

She let out a cheer, "GO, FIGHTING ROBOTS!"

However, one of the girls let out a scowl, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Ve~?" May asked.

"Tomo, what are you saying?" The girl in glasses asked.

"Yomi, it's obvious that she wants to protect our perverted master," Tomo glared.

May gasped, "EH? The creator is a pervert?"

The girls glared at May, as Yuri stepped in front of her.

"STOP! She's right! If we destroy Sakaki, then we'll survive! Even if she is a bit screw loose in her circuitry; she made a rational point!"

The robot Yomi shouted, "Are you on her side, Yuri?"

Tomo snickered, "You're in cahoots with M.A.Y., aren't you?"

"May is completely nice! She may be an oddball, but-."

May interrupted, "Uh, about this whole meeting of the minds, may we take a break and have lunch?"

"LUNCH?" They all cried.

Yuri then asked, "What do you eat? I prefer some delicious sushi and meat. We robots can eat, only to obtain fuel. We're not really human, but we eat to conserve. What would you like?"

May then smiled, "I WANT PASTA!"

They all gasped. Then they glared at her, feeling uncomfortable. Yuri held her tight and ran off with her.

The robot in black hair shouted, "We never eat pasta! Noodles are cheap!"

Tomo chuckled, "Yeah! Yomi can eat a lot, without fattening up (_literally_)."

Yomi double-chopped her friend on the head, knocking her out cold; she realized what occurred. She then shouted, "What are you waiting for? Destroy the robots! M.A.Y. and Yuri must be destroyed and dismantled for their deception!"

"Traitor!" One robot shouted.

"Saboteur!" Another shouted.

"FAULTY MACHINE!" A third cried.

"She's no shit-ass gynoid!" A fourth griped.

They all marched out of the room in unison and in different lines. They marched along, like toy soldiers.

**XXXX**

May and Yuri hid together, as they were looking for her. Yuri was upset.

"Geez, I didn't know you would like pasta," Yuri said, "You know how much people hate noodles?"

"I always thought it was those cheap ones that taste bland; and by that, I mean those discount cups," May said.

"So, you're, like, a human?"

May thought in fear, "Quick, Haruka… do something…"

"Uh, no," she lied, just to encourage her, "I'm more of a human acting robot. I run on Pika Power. Ever heard of a Pikachu?"

"Oh, yes. I've always wanted to own a Pikachu. Its electrical powers make us run like clockwork."

"Maybe when we leave, I'll find you a cute Pikachu, or a Pichu, just to start you off."

"May, you're the best robot friend that I ever known, since my classmates chose to destroy Kimura, for his perverted ways. Besides, if you were human-."

"WHOA! HOLD IT!" May griped, "Why would you want to kill him?"

"MAY!" Miyazawa cried, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Yuki?" May gasped, as she saw Miyazawa being chased by Sakaki.

"Oh, is she a friend of yours?" Yuri asked.

"Miyazawa is my friend!" May cried, as she ran off.

She tackled Sakaki down and began to slap her around her face.

"HOW… DARE… YOU… HURT… YUKI?" She slapped.

Yuri approached Yukino and patted her back, "You okay, human?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, "But seriously, who the hell are you?"

Yuri bowed, "I'm Yuri. I'm May's best friend. We just met, moments ago."

Sakaki stopped moving, as May stood up.

"Yuki! Yuki!" She cried to her, "The robots are alive and they're after a fellow named Kimura!"

"WHAT?"

Yuri cringed, "It's because he used all of us for perverted uses, since the school closed down."

"WHAT? HE'S A PERVERT?"

"EH? But this guy created you, Yuri-Chan…"

Yuri whimpered, "My girls wanted to hurt him, because of all the gross stuff he made us do. Sadly, I liked it, since I enjoyed his fun with swimsuits and uniforms. I also enjoyed his wonderful styles of cat-maids or bunny nurses."

Sakaki got up and asked, "Yuri… You actually enjoyed all of it?"

"Yes, I do, but _you _killed all of us, just so you wouldn't stand for everything!"

"Yuri, you got it all wrong! I wanted to kill them, because they were after him. Kimura may be a lecher, but he's a great master. I killed Kaorin, only to protect him. She was going to kill him, because he's a pervert. Now… I see you here… and…"

Yuri hugged Sakaki, "I want him alive! I want to see him alive! Sakaki, I cannot let you hurt the others! My master, and creator, will find a way."

Miyazawa shook her head, "Whoa, hold on… You mean… _You _were protecting _him_?"

"I know," Sakaki blushed, "He's so hot in bed, especially in the nurse's office. The others, however…"

May was in disgust, "Ew… Never tell me about your adult lifestyles…"

Miyazawa sighed, "I'll explain it to you, when you're older…"

She stretched her cheeks and added in anger, "But not after I kill you, you BLOODY IDIOT!"

"Wha diff I doo, Yugi?" May muffled.

"You reactivated those lousy robots!" Miyazawa shouted, "Sakaki is a terminator! She'll kill you in this get-up!"

Sakaki replied, "But… I wanted to protect master. I wanted to destroy the others…"

"Of course," Yuri stated, "May, if you were human, like master, I'd totally want to hang out with you… _always_. But we'd never go _that _violent towards you."

May asked, "But… then what was Sakaki trying to do? I kind of forgot."

"LOOK!" The robots cried out, "SAKAKI!"

They marched after her, as Miyazawa, May, Sakaki, and Yuri were frightened.

Miyazawa, in tears, cried out, "It's because _they _wanted to kill Kimura! This is _totally _disobeying Asimov's laws!"

May sobbed, "It looks like the end of May's Expedition! I'm scared! Goodbye, my loyal viewers. I don't think I may live for another adventure!"

"GOD! Will you shut up?" Miyazawa shouted.

Sakaki then held Yuri and kissed her on the lips. Yuri blushed and asked why.

"Yuri, please forgive me. I must deactivate everyone, including May."

May griped, "GOD! Darn it!"

"At least say _Goddamn_, stupid!" Miyazawa snapped.

Sakaki then ran after the robots, with Tomo & Yomi leading. She was being piled high, being torn apart, piece-by-piece. May was frightened, as Miyazawa prayed.

"So much for loyalty…" she whispered.

Yuri held May's hand and said, "May, no matter what… You're my best friend… forever…"

May then sprouted tears, as Miyazawa was upset.

"Well, at least I'll die happy," she sighed.

She spoke too soon. Kimura then deactivated every robot, after hacking through the main board. She found the main source: Yuri. She terminated her circuits and the robots stopped moving. Miyazawa looked at the robots, which were now frozen and powered down. May held Yuri tight, knowing that she's okay. However, the celebration was short-lived.

"Yuri? Yuri?" May cried, seeing Yuri being powered down.

"NO!" She cried, "YURI!"

Miyazawa was saddened by it, "At least she had a friend. I'm sorry, May. Kimura, I think, saved us."

May cried on Yuri's chest, as Miyazawa was in disdain.

"Jesus, May, she's just a robot…"

**XXXX**

Kimura then explained what he did, "I managed to find Yuri, my main robot. She helped me assist the school, to make sure that she and the rest were working properly. When Sakaki malfunctioned, she tried to warn me. Yuri was so upset that she insisted that I close it all down. Since then, Yuri and I lived happily, but knowing that I made a huge mistake."

"And Yuri was your favorite?" Miyazawa asked.

"Well, not really," he said, "But she was like my wife."

May sobbed, "Please save Yuri… She's my friend…"

Miyazawa griped, "For god's sake! She's a goddamn robot! She's not real!"

She turned to Kimura and snapped, "And you! Why did you lie about it?"

He sighed, "I cannot explain why…"

May snickered, as Miyazawa growled, "Moron…"

Kimura then said, "For what it's worth, I'll see about fixing Yuri and the others, and I will make sure to reopen this educational establishment. Besides, higher learning is better than eye candy for teachers. And if you want, you can come here, for free, for the rest of your lives."

"Eat me, pervert…" Miyazawa snuffed.

She marched away, as May bowed, "We'll consider it, one day. Please bring Yuri back."

"MAY! LET'S GO!" Miyazawa cried.

May ran off, as Kimura sighed.

"She would've looked better in a swimsuit," he thought, knowing about May.

But then…

"Kimura…" a robot girl said, who was wearing a red school swimsuit, "Want to have fun, since my classmates are being repaired?"

He blushed and screamed "DING! DING!" for a couple of minutes. The robot was, in fact, Yuri. How was she activated and in her attire was all a mystery. She held him and caressed him tight. They both made out on the first floor lobby, as the sun began to set.

**XXXX**

May started to walk like a robot, experiencing the fun she had… almost.

"Yuki! Yuki!" She beeped, which was an act, "I am May! I am May!"

Miyazawa was annoyed. She muttered "Shut it, May-droid… before I dismantle you _senselesser._"

May pouted, "Aw, you're no fun… It was rather nice to make friends…"

Yukino shouted, "It was _your _fault that you reactivated his _playmates_! As a matter of fact, the reason I hated that place is because everybody wants to be #1, like me! And it really pisses me off! It used to be a learning establishment, but from what I heard that it was closed down, due to problems with the main systems in each robots. I never knew it lasted almost a week."

May sighed, "Well, I'm glad it'll stay closed. I don't like that goodness-loved pop quizzes."

Miyazawa griped, "And WHAT part of that remark will make me okay?"

May patted her back and smiled, "At least it's over. Shall we?"

Miyazawa groaned, "I want to go home… But how?"

They continued to walk, as the May shadowy figure continued to follow the girls.

**XXXX**

As for Yuri making out with Kimura, someone in red was busy in the control room. He was naked, completely red, and has a tail and horns. He turned to the camera and introduced himself.

"Hello! It's me, Lance Sackless," he greeted, "I happen to _own _this building, not that miserable scum of a teacher! Why do you say? I'll tell you. They say all you need is love, and _he's a love sick puppy~. _I didn't create the robots, of course… I CREATED YURI! _Solely…_ I found the others, in a SCRAP PILE out back. I GAVE HIM THE DEED, and he suddenly felt affectionate by my beauties; suddenly making it an educational attraction. Who'd guess that one malfunctioned and decapitate her own? _Not me~… _COULD YOU TELL?"

Lance turned to the screen and watched on. He then chortled, "It won't be long now… before I do away with his perverted hide! _HE _had no right to invade my _personal_ studio of high school lessons AND after school activities… Ahem! He deserves some loving in his oven, IN THE FORM, of a hot, young, gynoid. He, he, he… FOR ONCE!"

He then glared, "This doesn't concern you… Go on with your _bad self~…_ BEFORE I SIC SAKAKI ON YOU!"

I guess for some reason, Kimura was really a pawn for Lance Sackless… but I guess we'll never know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<br>(And a nice cameo appearance by The Red Guy)**_

_**The misadventures continue in the next chapter!**_


	5. Dan vs Miyazawa & May (Part 1)

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the following: SpongeBob Square Pants, Dan Vs, and Hetalia_

* * *

><p>They arrived at night, finding a small condo, which is worn down.<p>

"We should sleep here for the night," Miyazawa said, "I never heard of _this _place. _CASA Paridiso…_"

May looked around and found some wilted flowers. She then presented a Poké Ball and pulled out one of her Pokémon.

"Wartortle, go!" She whispered, since people are sleeping.

Miyazawa was disgusted, "What are you doing?"

May said, "This plant looks sad. I figured that it needed tender love and care."

She cried out, "Use hydro pump! But only lightly… on the plant."

Wartortle used his Hydro Pump on the plant. As May returned her Pokémon, Miyazawa found a car.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that someone has bad tastes for cars," she thought, "It looks torn apart. Perhaps if I…"

She pulled out a rag, wiping off some of its dirt on the door. It only made it worse, since it produced scratches. Miyazawa was happy that she cleaned the car. Too bad it was dark.

"Yuki! Yuki!" May cheered, "Look what I found!"

She found a silver box, which was buried in a flower bed. Miyazawa was shocked.

"What is that?" She gasped.

"A box!" May cheered.

"Stupid! It's not yours!"

"SO? This box has some great items in it!"

"You're saying it is like buried treasure? Just because it's deep in dirt, and probably dog shit, it doesn't always make it treas-."

May ran off with the box, just to find out what's inside. Miyazawa followed.

"Hey, wait! I'm curious, too! What about sleeping here?" She cried out.

A voice called out, "HEY, SHUT UP, OUT THERE!"

Hours later, May and Miyazawa were at a spot in the woods, trying to open the box.

"So, what do you think is inside?" May asked.

Miyazawa sighed, "Probably some treasured belongings. For that reason, I'd figure we'd return it to its rightful owner, get a big reward, and get out of this hell."

May was confused, "But… But what could be in it? You don't think it's… it's…"

"Trust me. No one in the right mind would hide pornographic magazines in a small container."

May then said, "I meant explosives or chemical weapons…"

They got up and went to find a place to sleep.

"So, we cannot go back to that place?" May asked.

"No," Miyazawa said, "In any rate, it's not a hotel. I don't think there are any vacancies. We'll find one, close-by."

They walked back to find a place to sleep for the night.

**XXXX**

The next morning, a small guy woke up from his room on the second floor. He had black messy hair, pale skin, and is wearing blue jeans, black boots, and a black shirt with the word "Jerk" imprinted on it. He stepped out to find his car. However, he was surprised by what transpired. His car was scratched, the flowers were watered and somehow overfed, and there was a hole in the dirt.

"NO!" He cried out, "MY MONEY! I was going to give it to Chris and Elise for their token of thanks, for all the times they helped me! I'd figure that they'd be happy, without me bugging them for revenge today; but THIS? SOMEONE STOLE MY MONEY FOR THEM! JERKS! Man, I wish someone didn't-!"

He spotted a small patch of water, by the hole. He even saw small footprints.

"Hmm… small footprints… a patch of water…"

He looked at his car and growled, "It must be fish scales! The lines are all in a pattern! Whoever did this to my car and stole Chris and Elise's reward money will pay dearly!"

He then smiled and spoke in a calm voice, "Deductions confirm that there is only _one _person responsible… a fish! Not even the fish man from the black lagoon! And I never thought I'd say it, since I hate everyone and everything… but I do admire his work on the cartoons, which are awful."

He then growled, "But that SpongeBob doesn't care about money, since I saw the show… or Patrick…. So, that leaves… only _one _character from under the sea, which cares _solely_ about money… and keeps… it…"

He turned beet red and hollered at the top of his lungs:

"_**MISTER KRABS!"**_

_**Writer's Note: **__I'm beginning to think it's a parallel universe story for May and Yukino…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<br>**__**Dan vs. Miyazawa & May (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the girls were coming back from the hotel they stayed in for the night. Of course, May paid.<p>

"I'm surprised they accepted my currency," she said, "I'm glad we didn't have to sleep and run, without paying the bill."

"You know that's a bad thing, right?" Miyazawa sighed.

She said, "Can you open the box?"

May said, "No. It's kind of a small lock. Can you open it for me?"

"Do I _look like _I'm a locksmith?"

"We better try to open it, without damaging the goods."

Miyazawa scowled, "May we open it, _after _we return it?"

May was too curious.

"I get you," she smiled, "You want to know, right?"

She jostled on the metal box, but unsuccessful. Miyazawa then stated that there should be a key for it.

"There was no key," she said, "Probably under the influence of keeping the key to his side."

Miyazawa looked at the label on the side.

"Hey… who's Elise?" She asked.

May saw the label that says: _"To Chris & Elise, from Dan – To anybody else, keep your GRUBBY mitts off of it! JERKS!"_

"Uh, who's Dan?" May asked.

Miyazawa snuffed, "Apparently, the guy is the owner of this parcel."

May thought, "So, what's in it?"

She asked her, "Maybe he's holding this parcel as a gift! Probably for a boyfriend and girlfriend…"

"I see. And do you _even _know what's in it?"

"Only one way to find out!"

May began to pry open the metal box. As she pulled it, the box sprung open. It revealed a pile of US Dollars, mostly twenties and Benjamins.

"Holy shitake…" Miyazawa drooled, "There must be much Foreign Currency in there."

May gasped, "Wow… This swag is swooning!"

She grabbed some bucks, but Miyazawa slapped it off her hand.

"BAD! Stupid!" Miyazawa scolded, "May, it's obviously that this is the gift to Chris and Elsie."

"_Elise_…"

"Whatever. Besides, that would be stealing. Money _does _make the world go round, but not dirty money."

"Yuki, we found this in the dirt. It _was _Dan's, now it's _ours!_ Finder's keepers… Possession is 9/10ths of the law."

Miyazawa sighed, "True… but we must give it back to him."

She got up and screamed, "NO! MY MONEY! MINE!"

Miyazawa calmed her down, "Okay, greedy… We'll keep the money, but NO spending."

May growled, "Fine… We're set for a week, anyway, since you and I have our own swag of money."

She then turned to the sky and shouted, "WHOEVER YOU ARE, DAN, YOU'RE NEVER GETTING MY GOD-EARNED MONEY! MINE!"

She hollered in a booming voice, raising her fists:

"**MINE-E-E-E-E-E!"**

Miyazawa grumbled, "Will you relax?"

**XXXXX**

At the small motel, Dan was grumbling with some scuba gear. His friend, Chris, a man with short brown hair, an orange shirt and tan jeans, appeared in the doorway.

"What took you so long, Chris?" Dan snapped.

Chris replied, "Nice to have you, Chris…"

"So, did you come here to help me?"

"I got your message. What do you want?"

"I need you to prepare a submarine for our trip to the sea?"

Chris sighed, "What is it, this time?"

Dan snapped, "Nothing important! Shut up. I want to go to the place called Bikini Bottom!"

Chris asked, "Uh, you mean the place that SpongeBob SquarePants hails from?"

"YES! But I want Mister Krabs!"

"And what of?"

Dan sighed and said, "Uh, listen… I wanted to surprise you by giving you a week off of me, just so you and Elise can relax with a gift. I was to give you a whole wad of money I have been saving for you, just for you to be happy."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh! I _was _going to give it to you, saving it in the flower bed, buried in dirt, but _somebody _pilfered it!"

"You're getting revenge on pirates?"

"NO! Close… but almost. I watched SpongeBob and learned that Krabs is the culprit! In fact-!"

"He's a fictional character!"

"Maybe so, but lately, I've seen cartoon characters come to life, lately! I saw five babies running in the street, I saw a huge jerk milkshake with hands, and I _even _saw one of those Canadian Mounties, probably out to get me for Canada, back then! In any case, Krabs is the _true_ culprit, because 1) he's a crustaceous penny-pinching cheapskate, hoarding money, 2) his great-grandfather is a pirate, and 3) he used to be in the Navy!"

"OH?"

"Yeah… So, I'm going down there and get my revenge on that red Krabs! That stupid money hoarder has your gift and I'm NOT letting him win!"

He pulled out a scuba tank and gave it to Chris.

"I don't know…" Chris said, "This is very weird. It's ridiculous, you know… Lately, Elise told me that she ran into some weird people."

Here's what happened:

_Elise was walking to her car, as she saw two men. One has red hair and his eyes closed, while another has slick blonde hair and a German uniform._

"_Hey," she called out, "Are you two lost?"_

_The boy shouted in Italian, "Hey, ciao, lady. You look so lovely. Are going somewhere?"_

"_Italy!" The man shouted in a German accent, "Pay attention! This journey we're undertaking is by far a weird mission!"_

_Italy stood in attention, as Germany made the orders, "Listen up! Japan had told me that the main area here in this world is somewhere in the San Andreas Fault. If we go there, then we will be picked up by the others."_

"_I hope I leave soon," Italy cried, "I am hungry for some pasta!"_

_They continued to walk, as Elise was in confusion._

"_Huh…" she muttered, "Weirdoes…"_

**\/  
><strong>_**Italy Eye-Catch: **__Hetalia!  
><em>**/\**

"Are you crazy?" Dan shouted, "Your wife saw these weird people, too? GOD! I hate everyone!"

"Dan, stop it!" Chris snapped, "Elise told they're from some cartoon called _"Hitala"._"

"You mean _Hetalia?_" Dan cried, "Maybe _they _stole my gift, from me, to you, in cold-anger!"

"Dan! COME ON! They have guns! Germany is rugged, as Italy is an idiot!"

"Bejabbers…" Dan moaned.

He turned his list and wrote _"Hetalia" _on his _Enemy List_.

"Are you coming or not?" Dan snapped.

Chris sighed, "Fine… But only because we're going to hot-draw some butter."

Dan hollered, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO EAT HIM! WE'RE GOING TO GET BACK AT THAT SKINFLINT KRABS FOR STEALING MY GIFT OF MONEY TO YOU AND ELISE, AND WE'RE GOING UNDER THE SEA!"

Chris asked, "Uh, one question… HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know money makes everybody happy, but it's _such _a _stupid _gift! And second, we cannot go into a _fictitious _city, submerged in ocean level, all so you can steal money! And third, since _when _did _you_ have money?"

"It's _not _stupid! I just had some stashed with me, just to pay back for the times we had together; like in Canada, New Mexico, the Salvation Army, the beach, when we stopped the wolf man, and even-."

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll go, but only if you get us a _practical _gift, next time…"

"Alright, fine. Shut up. Come on! _This time, I'll _drive!"

"Good! I thought, maybe, just this one time-."

"Quiet, you! To the Dan-moblie!"

Dan and Chris left together to Dan's car, which was still damaged a bit, but it still works. They drove off to the beach, where Dan learned that it's located there.

"I can't believe I'm going back to the beach…" he groaned, "Not after what happened… Got back at those jerks in Venice Beach."

"Why are we going back to Venice Beach?" Chris retorted, "Didn't you already get your revenge?"

Dan smiled, "I think it's there… Bikini Bottom, the source of where SpongeBob hails from. Got your scuba gear with you?"

"Uh, I need to call Elise for some."

"What? Stupid Chris… grr…"

**XXXX**

Hours later, Miyazawa and May arrive at Venice Beach, relaxing in the sand. They sat down by the sand, as May held the sliver box tight.

"I wonder what could be going on for this Dan person," May asked.

Miyazawa sighed, "Well, I'd figure that he's going to draw fliers. This is _his _property!"

May scolded, "NO! No way in hell I am giving _this _back to him."

Unknown to the girls, Dan and Chris arrived at the ocean and drove into the water. Miyazawa then thought that she and her young, yet greedy, friend would go for a boat ride. She found a huge speedboat, but with wheels.

"Hey, look! Take a look at this vehicle," she called out.

May said, "COOL! It's like a boat on the road!"

"Inconvenient. Since when does a boat have wheels?"

"I don't know... Only one way to find out."

Miyazawa stepped inside and held the steering wheel. She looked at the key in the ignition and thought, "It's like an automobile. Strange… Something about this boat seemed familiar."

May hopped in the front seat and threw the box in the back. Miyazawa turned the engine and drove off.

"Why can't I drive, Yuki?" May asked.

"You're too young to drive," Miyazawa responded, "Besides, I wonder if this thing is a hybrid car."

May called out, "Drive it into the ocean!"

Miyazawa thought that it would be stupid, but knowing this world…

**VROOM!**

"YEE-HAH!" May cheered, as the boat-mobile drove into the water, sinking down below.

Moments later, the boat touched down on the ocean floor. Miyazawa continued driving, without knowing. May started speaking with bubbles coming out of her mouth.

"Yuki! Something tells me that we're not in Japan, or wherever, anymore," she lightly gurgled.

Miyazawa saw the blue sky, filled with flowers, and thought, "Weird world…"

She gasped, "HEY! WHY ARE WE UNDERWATER?"

"It's okay, Yuki-chan, this water floor is like air!"

Miyazawa gurgled in growls, "What is WRONG with this world? I feel like it's somewhat of a fairy tale."

May looked at the backseat and saw the box.

"You're safe, Mister D.P." She whispered.

_(D.P. = Dead Presidents)_

Elsewhere, Dan and Chris drove to downtown Bikini Bottom, surrounded by fish.

"Whoa… amazing…" Chris was astonished.

"What did I tell you? Whoever created a sponge man with a pineapple must've lost all his marbles," Dan said.

Chris held his phone up to call Elise, but…

"Man, I have no bars," he said, "I wanted to call Elise and tell him where I am."

Dan gasped, "WHAT? NO PHONE?"

He halted the car and stepped out. He went to ask a fish person to where the nearest phone is. The fish then said that it was across the street. Dan thanked him and bolted off.

"Wait here," he said to Chris, "I have to make a call."

"We should've at least ask around for-."

"We'll ask later."

He rushed to the phone, as the boat-mobile drove past Dan and Chris.

"Hey… Was that…? Nah…" Chris thought.

Meanwhile, Miyazawa tried to call on her cell phone. She had no bars.

"Damn… No reception," she thought, as she was driving.

"Are we there yet? I'm starving!" May whined.

"There's got to be a food stand somewhere," Miyazawa said, "And _maybe _a place where they serve coffee, tea, and high-speed internet."

They drove off to find a place somewhere.

Dan returned to his car.

"Any luck?" Chris asked.

"NO!" Dan cried, "All I got was a bunch of Beaker wannabes! They kept going 'Meep-meep' and talking like fish! I really hate Bikini Bottom…"

"Well, I think we need to find a place to eat, Dan. I'm starving for a milkshake."

"Good idea. We'll find a local Burger-Phile here and eat there. But _you're _buying."

"_You _should be paying for it, this time."

"I know, but my gift to you, which is now stupid of me to give, is in that cheapskate Krabs' claw! I cannot lose anymore of my money!"

He pulled out his enemy list and wrote '_Bikini Bottom'_, under _'Hetalia'_.

"Well, there might be a Krusty Krab somewhere. I've seen SpongeBob." Chris suggested.

Dan drove off to the Krusty Krab.

"You better be right…" Dan snuffed.

Chris showed him the directions to the Krusty Krab, while Miyazawa and May were far behind. Who will get there first?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	6. Dan vs Miyazawa & May (Part 2)

_**Chapter 5  
>Dan vs. Miyazawa and May (Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__See Chapter 4 (And also, SpongeBob will NOT make an appearance)_

* * *

><p>Dan &amp; Chris arrived at the Krusty Krab. They stepped out of Dan's car and found a lot of fish people, eating.<p>

"Look at them," Dan muttered, "These people spending on their hard earned cash, just to get at that cheapskate Krabs."

He then glared at Chris, "This _better _be a good establishment than Burger-Phile!"

They stepped in as Chris said, "Just behave, all right?"

A squid in the register snorted, "Welcome to the Krusty Krab. May I take your order?"

Dan said, "Yes, I'd like two, uh, burgers."

"Sir," the squid snuffed, "We sell Krabby Patties…"

Chris nodded and said, "Please excuse us… uh, Squidward. We're kind of new here to this establishment."

"Listen," Squidward declared, "Either order something or leave!"

Dan sighed, "Fine! Give us two _Krabby Patties: _one plain and one with everything on it, a small soft drink, and a milkshake for my friend here."

He then decreed to Squidward, "That's a _plain_ Krabby Patty! NO cheese! I'm lactose intolerant. You put cheese in _my _Krabby Patty, I will die; but _not _before I burn this place to the ground!"

"Dan, please!" Chris scolded.

"I don't care what you do. I hate my job," Squidward snuffed.

Dan smiled and said, "_Finally! _Someone appreciates me!"

Chris paid for the food.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa and May arrived at the Krusty Krab.

"Hey, I never notice this place before," May responded.

Miyazawa remarked, "Well, food's food. Let's see what's inside."

They stepped inside, as Dan and Chris got their food. They approached Squidward and ordered.

"I'll have me a Krabby Patty with extra meat and cheese!" May cheered.

"A double Krabby Patty," Squidward said. He turned to Miyazawa and asked, "And you?"

Miyazawa blushed, "Just a salad… or at least some French fries."

"One order of Kelp fries…"

"HEY! You serve Kelp?"

"Duh…"

May patted her back and said, "Oh, leave it is. Kelp fries is exotic!"

Squidward snuffed, "Whatever…"

Meanwhile, Dan put ketchup on the Krabby Patty.

"Ah, ketchup – the one _true _condiment."

He gave Chris his milkshake.

"Here you go, Chris."

"Say, Dan," he asked, "Ever wonder what's inside these burgers?"

"No. To be honest, I don't care."

"Nah, me, neither. No one has ever figured it out lately."

"Is this some sort of _secret recipe _that Krabs secured?"

"Hopefully. But, I don't think that's how we'll plot revenge on him."

"Man, I hate surprises. That's like when my car was nearly smashed… _many _times."

Miyazawa and May sat behind Chris in the booth, next to them.

May asked, "Hey, Yuki, what's in these tasty fish burgers? These are delicious!"

Miyazawa sighed, "I don't know. It's almost like the Colonel keeps a secret about chicken."

She then thought, "But I _am _curious."

She looked at May and saw that she's carrying the box.

"Why didn't you leave that thing in the car?" Miyazawa griped.

"I don't want it to get carjacked. Gah…" May scoffed.

Dan muttered, "I sometimes wish I want that crustaceous cheapskate by the money handles."

Chris asked, "So, how do we get revenge on Mister Krabs?"

Miyazawa overheard on what Dan & Chris were talking about. She shushed May and listened in.

"Well, he may not be as stingy as he could get," Dan whispered, "But I'm going to steal the _one _thing he loves the most: his register."

May gasped, "A cash register?"

Miyazawa shushed, but was too late. Dan turned to the girls and asked, "Do you mind? _Somebody _tends to eat in this place!"

May was sitting on the box, like a booster seat. She whistled and turned away, "Sorry, sir. Big Sister Yuki was telling me mean things."

"And YOU!" Dan shouted at Miyazawa, "Keep your baby sister away from me! I don't want someone interfering in my conversations!"

"Dan, sit down!" Chris shouted, as Dan returned to his seat.

"Pfft… She's not my sister, asshole…" Miyazawa muttered.

She got up and left the booth.

"I'm going to the bathroom. DON'T leave your seat!"

May nodded, as Miyazawa left.

Chris then asked him, "Listen, how are we going to take a cash register from him? Wouldn't that be stealing?"

"Earth to stupid: Do you see any police here?" Dan shouted, as he held up a crowbar.

He then said that he had to go to the bathroom. Chris sat by and waited.

"If you see Krabs, notify me. That's it! If you see him, call me!"

Chris moaned, "Fine…"

**XXXXX**

After Miyazawa finished, she snuck past the tables and went into Krabs' office. Mister Eugene Krabs, a crab wearing a denim suit, stepped out, just to take a look around. Miyazawa snuck in the office, without knowing.

Miyazawa looked around the room.

"I'll bet it's sucky décor…" she thought.

She then looked and found a safe. She then thought of what's in it.

In the booth, May was sleeping, with the money box as a pillow. Krabs woke her up and shouted, "All right, lass, no sleeping in this restaurant! If you want to sleep, sleep in yer own home!"

May yawned, "Sorry… I was waiting for Yuki. She and I were coming here to eat… but… but she was using the bathroom for like twenty minutes."

Krabs then sniffed, as he looked at the box, "Is that…"

May grabbed the box and cried, "NO! It's mine! It's my money! And even if it was, it's no good here!"

Chris then saw the box and gasped, "That's… that's…"

He shouted and called to Dan, "DAN! DAN! I found Krabs!"

Krabs snagged the box, but May tried to pull back.

"Give me that money! I won't mind; I just needed the funding!" Krabs cried.

May struggled, "NO! Back off, fish breath!"

Chris then panicked and thought aloud, "I don't know. Krabs has the box, or… NO! It was the girl! _She _had it all along?"

He bellowed, "DAN!"

Dan stepped out and shouted, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Krabs snatched the box and cried, "YES! I'm rich! Ah-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga!"

"Showoff…" May huffed, "You thief! I oughta-!"

"AH-HA!" Dan pointed at Krabs, "YOU DEVIOUS, MONEY-STEALING, DINER OWNING JERK!"

"Dan, listen to me! The gift th-!" Chris pleaded.

"Not now, Chris!" Dan huffed.

"What? This thing? This little girl had it and I'm taking it! It's not what you think!"

"YOU! YOU'RE BLAMING A LITTLE GIRL? IT'S MY MONEY?" Dan shouted, "HOW DARE YOU?"

"_Your _money?" May snapped.

She then thought, "Oh… so _he's _Dan?"

"Kid, the men are talking," he said to May, "I got this."

"Dan, listen to me-!"

"Shut up! Crowbar!"

Chris gave him the crowbar. He held the crowbar up and growled, "You give me back that gift box now, or I'll take something of yours!"

Krabs laughed, "Oh, really? What are you going to do: steal me formuler? Ah-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga!"

Dan approached the cash register and slammed the crowbar inside it.

"NO! Not Cashie…" Krabs gasped.

"Yes… Cashie…" Dan sneered.

"_You _name a cash register 'Cashie'?" Chris asked.

"I raised him like he was a calculator. Don't ask why," Krabs explained.

Dan seethed, "Give me the box, or Cashie goes bye-bye… And, to be honest, Cashie is a stupid name…"

Chris pleaded to Dan, but he couldn't listen. May watched on, doing nothing but wince in fear. Krabs just couldn't cave in.

"NO! This has a lot of money!" Krabs shouted.

Chris demanded, "Do as he says, sir. I know you're innocent. He's just-."

Dan yelled, "Whose side are you on, Chris?"

Chris snarled, "You're jumping to conclusions!"

Dan used his crowbar and pulled out the cash register from the table.

"CASHIE!" Krabs cried out.

May was nervous. She then whimpered, "No… What is going on?"

Chris comforted her and asked, "Explain to me why you found our gift and never returned it?"

"_Your _gift?" May snuffed.

"Yeah… Dan wanted to give this box of money, as a gift to Elise and I. But he buried it… and now, he blames Krabs for stealing it."

May gulped. She was about to answer, but…

"CHRIS! MOVE OUT!" Dan cried, as he went to the front door.

"WAIT! Give me back Cashie!" Mr. Krabs pleaded, "I beg of you!"

Dan said, "In that case, you give me the box back that you stole, and I'll give this thing back to you."

"No flipping way, you angry little bottom feeder!" Krabs shouted.

Dan smiled evilly, "Then say goodbye to Cashie, because he's coming home with me!"

"NO! Please don't take him away! No-ho-ho!"

"Enjoy your money! Too bad Cashie cannot be there for you!"

Dan and Chris were about to leave.

"You're making a huge mistake!" Chris shouted.

"YOU! Shut up and drive me home!" Dan shouted.

May stamped her foot and shouted, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Silence occurred, as May was angry.

"Look at you two! All because of a thing over money! Just because Dan here lost that shiny box of DPs and because Krabs man here is rich and has a weird inanimate object as a son… I don't know! You two are so greedy! I'm greedier, but it's mostly food! First off, Krabs may be stingy and money-hungry, but at least he makes a tasty Krabby Patty with extra meat! And this Dan guy, he's such a jerk, but even though he acts it, sometimes he can be very vengeful, just to stop mean people like Krabs! Yuki & I would never go and resort to stealing money, stealing cars, stealing cable, trespassing, sleeping in a public area, peeing sitting down, washing your hands _after _you eat, or any other crap like that! You two jerks need to get along! What happened to loyalty? What happened to friendship? Can't you guys stop fighting for once, over money? This is all a big mistake!"

May then dropped to her knees and cried, "You two are mean people… but I'm worse off…"

Dan asked Chris, "What is she talking about?"

Chris answered "Uh, Dan… Mister Krabs didn't steal your gift… She did."

Dan cried out, "WHAT? HER? Why didn't you tell me?"

Chris shouted, "I tried to tell you, but you couldn't let me explain!"

Dan approached May and held up Cashie, "Listen, hey, don't cry. I know what you did was wrong, but don't blame yourself on this. So, you dug it up from the ground and stole it from me. I don't blame you."

"Wow, you're acting nice, Dan," Chris smiled.

Dan snuffed at Chris, "Don't _push_ it… Shut up."

"It's not true!" May insisted, "Yuki & I were in a nightly stroll to a hotel… and we kind of watered your plants. I found the box, but I figured that we'd keep it. But Yuki said that we'd have to return it to you."

Dan turned to Krabs and snapped, "And _you _took it away from her, after trying to return it! That is so cold."

Chris nodded, "Very cold… and stupid, perhaps."

Dan said, "Stay out of this!"

Krabs requested, "Well, I guess it was all a big misunderstanding. I would never steal _your _money. If I did, I'd go to jail. But I love money…"

Dan sighed, "I've been there before."

"Since when?" May asked.

Dan replied, "Kid, when you get older, you'll understand."

He turned to Krabs and demanded his box back. Krabs asked if he'd give back Cashie.

"I'll do it, but _you _give me the box, first," Dan insisted.

"NO WAY! _You _give _me _Cashie, first," Krabs replied.

Dan snuffed, "Fine…"

May halted him and insisted, "NO! That's just what Krabs wanted! He was gonna steal Cashie back and keep both!"

Chris remarked, "Dan would've done the same thing!"

"Stay out of this!" May & Dan shouted.

May then requested, "Here's how we'll settle this: you two give _me _Cashie _and _the box. And I'll make the trade. Trust me; I've seen people trade their Pokémon."

Mr. Krabs and Dan agreed, as they gave the items to May. May gave Cashie back to Mister Krabs, while she gave the box to Chris.

"Hey, why not me?" Dan asked in anger.

"It was a gift to him, right?" May responded.

Chris said, "She's right."

"Oh, okay," Dan smiled, "And hey, Eugene, no hard feelings?"

They shook hands.

"No harm done, sonny," he said, and then barked, "Now, get out of me restaurant!"

Dan and Chris left, as May smiled. Miyazawa returned, with her blouse stuffed up a bit.

May scoffed and tapped her foot, "Where have you been?"

Miyazawa smiled, "Oh, nothing much… Shall we go home?"

She then noticed that May no longer had the box.

"What happened to the box?" She asked.

May responded, "The order has been restored. I understand now that stealing is wrong. I gave the box back to that Dan fellow."

Miyazawa smiled and patted her head, "You know, for such a complete ditz, you did a right thing."

They walked out together, as Mister Krabs returned to his quarters.

Meanwhile, a small boy with short blonde hair and glasses, with a bear, was watching the whole thing.

"Well, I'm glad things sorted out for them," he whispered, "But I never even had a chance to make _my _decision. Oh, well… Some other time then…"

The bear then asked, "Who are you?"

The boy replied, "I'm Canada!"

**\/  
><strong>_**Canada Eye-Catch: **__Hetalia…_**  
>\**

Miyazawa and May returned to the shores of Venice Beach and stepped out of the boat-mobile. They returned, leaving a small supply of green paper.

"Hey, Yuki," May asked, "You missed everything that happened."

Yukii then stammered, "Oh, well, uh, you know… I had the runs."

But then, some green paper spilled out of her blouse. It was money.

May scolded, "Yuki-Chan! How could you?"

Miyazawa blushed, "Sorry. I'm just greedy for his money, too. Besides, this stuff is useless."

"Huh? How so?"

"Because, who'd ever heard of a One Dollar Bill that has a seashell on it? I wanted to keep it as wrapping paper."

"Say, you're right. It's too late to return it now."

As they were about to leave, Miyazawa picked up a small bottle with a note in it. She took it out and read it aloud.

"May, listen to this," she announced, "_The Krabby Patty Secret Formula; Recipe: Two teaspoons of chopped onions, a pinch of salt, a cup of love, and mixed with the main ingredient: four pounds of fresh…"_

She threw the note away. May caught it.

"Feh," Yukino scoffed, "It's rubbish."

May read the recipe and was shocked. She then crumpled it up and replied, "You're right. It's nothing but gibberish."

"I told you," Miyazawa said, "Who would ever make bullshit like that, huh?"

May nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It _was _delicious, right?"

"Uh, I'd rather not say…"

She ran back to Miyazawa and continued walking, with that dark shadow of May following behind.

"I'm closer," she whispered in a demonic voice, "She could be closer than ever…"

What was she talking about?

**XXXXX**

Now you're wondering why Miyazawa stole the Krabby Patty Formula… Well, here's what happened afterwards.

Mister Krabs returned to his office and found that all his money in his safe was gone.

"NO! NOT ME MONEY!" He sobbed, as he looked inside the safe.

He even found that…

"AHH! They even stole me formuler!" He cried.

He then tried to figure it out, since he knew that Dan _and _Miyazawa and May didn't steal it (In which Yukino did, but he didn't know).

"There's only one person who would steal me formuler _and _me money…"

He turned beet red and hollered at the top of his lungs:

"_**PLANKTON!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here we go again…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next installment of Miyazawa and May!**_

* * *

><p>May stopped and heard something.<p>

"Did you hear something, Yuki?" She asked her.

Miyazawa groaned, "Shut up… and keep walking…"

They walked away, as a small vehicle went past them, while the dark May disappeared… for now.


	7. Best Love

_**Chapter 6  
>Best Love<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Best Student Council and 6Teen. Need I say more? You know what I am talking about._

* * *

><p>In the pet shop at a huge mall, a small white dog appeared, escaping from the store. However, he hid behind the plants, as he had a mere thought. He remembered a young girl with short auburn hair and with red eyes. He then thought to himself, "<em>I wanted to see Master again. I miss her and her family, so much.<em>"

But then, he was picked up by a rent-a-cop.

"Hold it, little pooch," he said in an accent, much like Christopher Walken, "We got a stray escaping from the pet shop. You, little one, should not evade from your position."

He returned to the pet shop and placed the dog back in the cage. He then motioned his hand saying that he's got his eye on him.

"This world, even though there are too many _punks, _like those six I know," he declared, "It's not safe for you… mutt. Never… let me see you out here again."

He left, twirling his nightstick, as the dog was in tears.

He thought to himself, "_When will she come?_"

**XXXXX**

May found a huge mall, in the middle of nowhere. Miyazawa then thought, "Whoa… this reminds me of those super huge malls in Edmonton or Shibuya. Maybe… Tokyo."

She shook her head and escorted May with her, "Now, May… _try _and keep yourself calm."

May then snuffed, "Say it again, and I'll pinch you."

They entered the mall and found the place as huge, also showing a huge star fountain.

"Wow! I must be at the Gallery Mall!" May cheered.

Miyazawa sighed, "That's _Galleria _Mall."

She then freaked out and shouted at her 'friend', "You bratty pre-teen Marco Polo! That's in Canada!"

She went down on her knees and sobbed, "Canada… First, the middle of nowhere in Japan, then the robot world and under the sea, and now, Canada!"

She got up and screamed, "I'm so screwed again!"

May comforted her and said, "Oh, don't feel sad. We can just browse around for some stuff to buy!"

Miyazawa then insisted, "No. How about you look around, while I find a person to help me?"

May asked, "How so?"

She ran off and was angered, "Maybe I'll get a job at the Khaki Barn!"

However, May chased after her and cried, "WAIT! Yuki-Chan! Miyazawa-Kun! Oh, come back, man!"

Miyazawa halted and growled, "AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME NAMES?"

A rent-a-cop called to them and wrote tickets to them, "Hold it, you two! You two are violating the mall's provisions. You two are caught for _illegal _use of shouting and running in the mall."

Miyazawa sighed, "Just what I needed. A stupid ticket. I wasn't speeding, officer. She made me do it."

He gave him another ticket, "What was that for?"

He responded, "That's for blaming on another person; also, for belittling an authority figure. Ever since the universe is mixed-up in shambles, like a full assault behind enemy lines, no one is safe, especially maggots like you. Are we clear? There shall be NO monkeying around!"

May nodded, as Miyazawa sighed in anger, "Feh… Whatever…"

He then said to Yukino, "I got my eye on you. You're no different than those _other _6 punks… punk."

He walked away, as Miyazawa blew a raspberry at him. She flipped him off and shouted, "Well, _you're _the punk, you punk-ass bi-!"

May covered her mouth and dragged her away, "Please! Yuki! Let's go!"

They left, as the cop was concerned. The dark May then appeared and held up a black box and went to a small store, with a huge surplus of appliances. She placed the box behind a small toaster and giggled evilly. She disappeared in the shadows, as the owner went back inside. He was with a teen with dark skin and spiky blue hair. He was wearing a purple shirt and khakis.

"Now, Jonesy," he said, "I want you to make your first sale. Lately, there are no huge price sales. If you do not make $200 in the sale, or lower than that, you're fired."

Jonesy signaled and smiled, "You got it. I'll make the people by new stoves and such. I personally am fond of the great microwave ovens."

The boss then shouted, "Get to work!"

He then got a phone call from one of his friends, "Hello? Hey, Jude. Uh… What now? Oh… Who's the hottie?"

"HEY! What are you doing with a cell phone?" The boss shouted.

Jonesy then called, "Uh, I got to go. You're on your own and I cannot get fired again."

He hung up and gave his boss the phone.

"Make sure I don't get it back, until the end of the day."

"I will. _That _was your last warning, by the way."

"Yes, sir."

The dark May was hiding behind the bushes and growled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I guess this is where the 6Teen theme plays in.)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa and May sat by the fountain. May looked at the water and looked at herself.<p>

"The water here in Canada is so clear," she giggled, "I'll bet they siphoned it from the clear lakes of Lake Ontario."

"It's just tap water…" she muttered.

Just then, May saw a girl that was dressed in a beige blazer and green skirt. She had a puppet in her right hand. She was very worried. May was smiling, as she knew her.

"In any case, that asshole rent-a-cop said that this is a messed-up universe," Miyazawa said, "Is there any logic you can-."

She looked around and saw that May disappeared.

"MAY!" She screamed.

May met with the girl, "Rino? Rino is that you?"

Rino was surprised to see her, "Hey, Haruka! It's been so long!"

They were laughing for joy, as Miyazawa was confused.

"Uh… do you know her, May?"

"Oh, right. Where are my manners?"

May introduced Rino to Miyazawa, "Rino, this is my friend, Yukino Arima. Yuki, this is Rino Rando!"

Rino bowed, "Nice to meet you. I am Rino Rando, the secretary of the Best Student Council."

The puppet then replied, "And I'm her erstwhile bass player, Pucchan."

Miyazawa was stunned, as May asked her, "Say, what brings you here? It's been years."

Rino then said, "Oh, you know… I was hoping to meet with you again."

Pucchan then added, "She's just nervous about her boyfriend, who should be off of work."

Miyazawa inquired, "May I ask who your boyfriend is?"

Rino replied in a sad manner, "Well, I haven't seen him, since he lost his job at Stick-It."

May asked, "What happened?"

"Well, the kiddo's bummed about it," Pucchan said, "This dude has put a cockroach in a stick-it and he got caught for unsanitary results. End of result: he got fired."

Rino rebutted, "Actually, he was the manager and _sole _employee of Stick-It. So, technically, he was kicked out. He kept saying that he was fired."

Miyazawa then requested, "So, who is he, and where is he now?"

Rino responded, "Last time I recall, he was working down at the ice rink. Miss Kanade and I used to go down there for some skating regimes. And then…"

She then smiled in a love look, "I met him…"

Here's a flashback:

_Rino and Kanade were skating at the mall's ice rink, which was a huge hockey rink. After the skating ended, Rino saw the zamboni drive by. The guy had baggy pants, a white shirt with black sleeves, a black skull cap, and blonde hair. He had a glazed look and was driving the zamboni around._

_He halted and saw Rino, who was with Kanade. Rino turned around, as the boy asked, "Hey, bra, are you two enjoying yourselves? Please remember to be careful, bra."_

_Rino then saw his eyes, as Pucchan was flustered._

"_Hey, kiddo, are you okay?" He asked._

_Rino then ran to the boy and asked, "Uh… are you… uh… I'm Rando Rino… I mean, NO! Uh…"_

_The boy held her hand and placed her by his seat. He drove the zamboni, all around the ice rink. Kanade watched on, as she was happy for her to find love._

"_Oh, how sweet," she said._

"From that day on, we were boyfriend and girlfriend," Rino continued, "He told me that he used to date a girl named Star, but dumped her when she went Gothic Lolita. He was lonely, but he told me, since I am sometimes clumsy, _'You got the body of a young skateboarding girl, dude'. _And then, we clicked."

Pucchan butted in and said, "That's not how I remembered. I saw everything. Rino slipped on the ice and this guy picked him up."

Here's his form of a flashback:

_Rino and Kanade were skating at the mall's ice rink, which was a huge hockey rink. After the skating ended, Rino saw the zamboni drive by, with the same guy driving. Rino blushed and suddenly slipped on the ice, landing on her face._

"_Oh, Rino!" Kanade cried, "Are you okay?"_

_The boy jumped down and shoved Kanade aside._

"_Allow me, Miss," he said, as he revived her with mouth-to-mouth._

_Rino woke up, coughing up, while Pucchan comforted her. The boy then said, "Whoa, bra. Are you okay?"_

_Rino then replied, "Oh, no problem. I'm fine. I ALWAYS slip on ice…"_

_Kanade then remarked, "Rino, this boy saved your life."_

_She turned to him and said, "Thank you so much, sir."_

"_The name's Jude," Jude said, "And it's no problem-o! She needs to remember that the ice is VERY slippery."_

_Rino then blushed and said, "Oh, how awesome… He's so… So… so…"_

_She landed face-first and fainted in romantic happiness. Jude tried to wake her again._

"And since then, Rino wanted to thank him for saving her life," Pucchan continued, "but, lately, he's a no-show. Rino was worried about him."

Rino said, "I wanted to see him again. I… I don't know how to say it."

May then whispered, "Say, Yuki… Sound like she's in love."

Miyazawa then smiled, "Then, you leave it to me. When it comes to people like her, I know how it is, when it's love."

She then asked, "Can you take us to the ice rink? Maybe we can let you see him."

Rino smiled, "You mean it?"

Yuki nodded, as she held her hand. Pucchan then asked, "Say, not to be confused, but what makes you think that you know love?"

Miyazawa responded, "Because, felt friend, my maiden name was Miyazawa."

"Oh, so you're married?" Rino responded, "That's great! Maybe you can give me date tips!"

Miyazawa blushed and said, "Oh, heh… It's not much. I just felt happy to be with Souichiro."

May smiled and followed them, "Oh, awesome. Yuki is going to give Rino her first date! How sweet of her to help!"

Miyazawa growled at May, "Don't… _push _it!"

As they left, the TV showed a news report:

"_News Flash, from the outskirts of Jersey Shore and Tokyo Prefecture:  
>The rifts from each alternate portal has continued to grow deeper and have submerged each portal, combining the worlds that are associated with. In just a couple of years, the universe, the real one, as we know it, may cease to being.<br>Luckily, the people at the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies have instituted a solution to the problem, as created by Miss Miyuki Takara and Miss Konota Izumi. More on this story, as soon as it develops."_

He was given a piece of paper and announced it, on the air:

"_This just in! There's a bomb in the Galleria Mall! This is a city dragnet, and the L.S.A.A.W.S. is on the job, being assisted by four young teens. The bomb is located in-."_

The TV was turned off, as the worker took it off the window.

**XXXXX**

At the ice rink, Rino stepped in to the boss's office to ask for Jude.

"Hello, sir," she asked, "Do you know where a Jude is in this place? I'm his girlfriend."

Pucchan then added, "And I'm her somewhat third wheel."

Outside, May and Miyazawa were watching the skaters skating.

"Say, do you think the description is accurate?" May asked, "This Jude fella may be very hot."

Miyazawa responded, "Oh, he's probably a total douche like Asapin. Besides, it's nice to help out for someone who loves a boy. I had that problem, when I had my date with him, which was when he and I reunited, after his trip to the All-Japan Kendo Tournament."

"Oh?" May asked, "And what happened?"

She blushed and said, "Oh, you'll understand, when you're older."

May then thought in anger, "I _still _don't see why Rino wanted us to sit this one out."

She then giggled, "I hope we'll meet him here in this cold place."

Miyazawa sighed, "Oh, he's probably taking a break."

But then…

"**HE WHAAAAAAAA~AAAT?" **Rino shrieked.

May then said, "That's a bad sign…"

She stepped out of the boss's office, as the guy, wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, black pants, and dark hair, has a beard stubble on his face, showed her out.

"Sorry, Trixie," he said, "Maybe you'll see him again… when he has a job."

Rino pouted and went to Miyazawa and May. She was crying.

"JUDE!" She wailed, "My Jude is gone!"

May and Miyazawa gasped, "WHAT?"

Rino sobbed, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Pucchan clarified for her, "Her boyfriend no longer works here. The boss did know a Jude Lizowski… but he got fired for leaving his zamboni on, with an infant child on board, while unmanned."

Rino was crying, as Miyazawa was angry.

"Why that…" she huffed, "That selfish…"

May covered her mouth, "Yuki… not in front of her!"

Yuki then asked, "Where did Jude go now?"

"I don't know!" Rino blubbered, "But he keeps telling me, on occasions, that he goes to the food court, with his friends!"

Pucchan then remarked, "Oh, it's all good. He has fine friends. Two of them are _hubba-hubba _babes."

Miyazawa nodded and said, "While I disapprove of the puppet's remarks, we're going to the food court to ask!"

May then cheered, "YAY! I'm so hungry for Canadian food!"

Miyazawa then scoffed, "You know… The way you said it, it's almost like it's a bad thing…"

May was confused, she let out a small _"Ve~"_…

At the rink, as they left, the man with the stubble and long sleeves then gave a thumbs-up to the camera.

"YO!" He smiled, "I'm the Miz-K and I'm Takase! I'm TakaMiz, I mean, Miz-K Takase! What's happenin', bros?"

**XXXXX**

At the food court, they arrived at a huge lemon. They met up with a girl in a lemon hat.

"Oh, hey! Customers!" The girl in blonde said, "Would you like a lemonade? This is the _Big Squeeze_."

Rino then asked, "Uh… do you know of-?"

May cheered, "I'll have me a lemon smoothie!"

Miyazawa declared, "Uh… just a lemonade; no ice."

The girl then asked, "So, Rino, right? I'm Caitlin. I hear that you're friends with Jude."

Rino replied, "Oh, yes. I tried to keep in touch, but he disappeared."

May then said, "Her boyfriend got fired from the rink."

Caitlin then said, "Oh, tell me about it. We had to care for Jen and Jonesy's little sister, but she was everywhere. We almost got in trouble. I was the _huge _casualty, being covered in puke. But luckily, Jen's kid was okay."

"Who?" May asked.

"She's the baby sister for Jen and Jonesy. Her name is Emma Masterson-Garcia. Jude calls her Clementine." Caitlin replied.

She served her the drinks. Miyazawa asked how much they were. Suddenly, she got a beep on her cell phone. She answered and nodded, "Right. I'm on the way."

She left, as she instructed, "The drinks are on the house. I have a mission to do, uh, at the beauty salon."

She then called, "Oh, and if you're seeking Jude, he's working at the game shop, about two floors up. You can't miss it! Ciao!"

She dashed off, as May retorted, "Where's she going? Must be in a hurry…"

Miyazawa nodded, "Who cares? At least we know where Jude works now."

"I remember that place," Pucchan replied, "Rino and I used to buy games there. We're not gamers in the video era."

Miyazawa scoffed, "Whatever, freak show…"

**XXXXX**

They arrived at the game shop, which was desolate. Rino then stepped inside and saw Jude, sleeping in his desk. Rino then ran to see Jude, as May & Miyazawa left.

"Hey, Yuki," she asked, "Aren't we supposed to help her?"

Miyazawa said, "No, I think we should let nature run its course."

They left the store… but then returned, hoping it'll work okay.

"I don't trust Rino," May said, "She may be clumsy and ditzy, but darn it, she is so misunderstood."

They watched, as Rino woke Jude up. Jude tumbled down and saw her.

"Oh, hey…" he yawned, "You're the chick from the ice rink."

She slapped him and shouted, "You… Why didn't you tell me you were fired?"

May was worried, "I don't like where this is going…"

Miyazawa then thought, "Come on, you fart loving puppet girl. Bite the bullet and say it. If you do, he'll love you forever."

Jude then explained, "Look, things weren't easy, bra. Nikki left to Iqaluit with Mr. & Mrs. Wong, Jonesy and Jen are happy, and Wyatt is doing okay at Burger McFlipsters. Caitlin, of course, is feeling fine in the Big Squeeze. I'm just chillaxing here, since I left the rink."

Pucchan then said, "But you left her, even though she-."

"Pucchan, shush!" Rino whispered.

Jude laughed, "Du-u-u-ude… That puppet you have is hilarious! He's a rocking little bro, almost like Stanley."

Pucchan smiled, "Oh, you think so?"

Jude smirked, "I _know _so, little man."

He then said to Rino, "Look, I got fired, alright? Jonesy left me in charge of Clementine, his sister; bad move, dude. And then I just dropped the ball, big time. It's their fault I ruined your happiness, but we weren't even alike. I used to love Star, or Nebula, but she reverted to being a geek. And I thought to myself that I'd rather be an idiot, than date a smart girl. So, I dumped her."

Miyazawa was flushed beet red in anger. May was scared.

"Yuki, calm down…" May pleaded.

"The bastard!" Miyazawa growled.

Rino then bowed her head in sadness, as Pucchan stated, "Trust me. Kiddo loves you, almost as much as Miss Kanade. Besides, she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer… in smartness, anyways."

Rino then held Jude's hand and whispered, "Jude…"

She kissed him and said, "I love you."

Miyazawa was smiling, "WHOA! She did it!"

May couldn't stop crying.

Jude held her and said, "Whoa, kid. Why do you love me?"

"You got dumped… twice," Rino said, "I wanted to make you happy."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Rino blushed and said, "Well, a friend of yours, Caitlin, and probably Wyatt, told me the other day that you were dumped. Of course, the story you told me stated that _you _dumped Star."

Pucchan asked, "Seriously, dude. Who the heck's a Star?"

Jude explained, "She was once a vegan girl in that vegan food place, but now… I don't even know who she is. Besides, if I date you, it'll be Star, all over again."

"I don't care!" Rino shouted, "I love you! I don't care if you puke in my mouth; and yes, I've heard all about it! I like you for what you are!"

Pucchan said, "And not to be rude, puking on your girlfriend was a bad move, dude."

"Actually, it was on my first date with Star," Jude bowed.

Miyazawa was shocked, "What?"

May then thought, "That guy puked on his ex-girlfriend?"

Rino then tittered, as Pucchan comforted her, "Come on, kid. Obviously, he's not for you."

Rino left and said, "Oh, he'll come around. Wyatt-senpai told me that he has a cool board. Maybe he'll teach me to skate."

Pucchan smiled, "Kiddo, you're all right."

Jude called out, "Wait, bra!"

He then asked, "If I'm not too busy, how about we see a movie together?"

Rino and Pucchan were startled, as Jude added, "I know I had time to think, plus it was those roast burkey chunklets (which were discontinued) that made me puke on Star. For this, I cannot mess this one up. You're a very special girl, Rino. And I admit that you have the same style of a normal girl, even from Manitoba to Halifax."

May screamed, "HALIFAX! Wicky-wicky-wicky!"

**BONK!**

Miyazawa snapped, "Stop acting like an ass!"

May had a lump on her head.

He then thought, "Oh… those betties are giving her help. I get it. Man, I wish Jonesy and Jen were here. Though, I forgot what I was gonna do today…"

Jude added, "Hey, listen, I know you have some wicked friends here, but… but I think maybe it'll be just you, me, and this furry dude. I suppose I'll try a date with you."

Rino smiled, "Please… Say that you'll go out with me."

Jude nodded and held her hand, "It's a date, bra. Why not go to a movie, now? I got nothing else to do, since I forgot what. Movies on me; it's a double feature!"

Rino blushed, as Pucchan said, "Cool. Rino's first date!"

May was moved, as Miyazawa applauded.

She gave a thumbs-up and said, "Good job, Rando."

Rino gave a thumbs-up back at her and winked. But as Jude and Rino were about to leave…

**BOOM!**

An explosion occurred from far away. May and Miyazawa watched on, as a cloud of black smoke emitted.

"DUDE!" May cried, "What the heck was that?"

Miyazawa said in distraught and fear, "Did something happen?"

They all looked and saw a small store area, covered in soot and black ash. It was a victim of a massive explosion. Maybe what the dark May had was a bomb and it was in where Jonesy worked… or _used to _work, since it's now in ruins.

Jude then tittered, "Oh… _That's _why Jen called me."

Rino asked, "What do you mean?"

Jude exclaimed, "Uh… Some sort of hush-hush routine with the guys."

She then dragged Jude away and said, "Come on, Jude! I don't want to miss the movie!"

Miyazawa then snuffed, "Heartless. She only cares for him and not the danger."

May then smiled and said, "Oh, don't feel bad. Come on. Since we're here, I'll get you something! Let's set aside the pain and buy a souvenir here."

May & Miyazawa left, as Rino and Jude, with Pucchan, shared the beginning of their first date.

**XXXXX**

At the pet shop, May wanted to get something for Miyazawa. Yuki insisted her to _not _buy an animal.

"I already have a dog," she said, "He's a little dog we had for a long time. He's full grown now, and he has two children."

"What does he look like?"

"He looks…"

She then saw a dog that looked exactly like Pero Pero. He wagged his tailed and said in subtitles "Master…"

She grabbed him and smiled, "Pero Pero? It's you! Aw, how long has it been? Come here, boy."

She cuddled him and thought, "Aw, I don't know why, but I'm happy to see an old face… _unlike _some people."

May then said, "Okay, let's buy him! He must've got lost and was sent here."

They purchased him and were on their way. Miyazawa started to feel regret.

"You know," she said to May, "Aside from him being my new dog, I just don't know. I mean that I am happy to see him, but… But it just feels lonely, you know?"

May patted her back and said, "Oh, Yuki… It's nice to have a dog with you. In any case, we should find a place that has a warm bed."

They agreed and walked to the food court.

**XXXXX**

The next day, May & Miyazawa were pouting, as they were exhausted.

"Man… I don't know…" Yukino said, "I don't know where we could bunk, but… but it feels like that we need a base to stay in."

May thought, "She feels unhappy. I am okay with the walking, but… but maybe…"

Jonesy appeared, a little beaten up and covered in soot, and asked, "You ladies need a place to stay?"

May asked, "Who the heck are you?"

"Oh, you know me…" he introduced himself, "The name's Jonesy. I'm friends with Jude. My credit is known here in the Galleria Mall; I got fired in about 90 jobs here (Quit once). My life sucks! It's bad enough that they can't hire me, because of stupid stuff."

"Nice to see you, too," May moaned.

Jonesy smiled and said, "I heard that you ladies scored Jude a date. Jen told me about Rino Rando. She's a little freaky, and a little young, but he told me that he had a great time with her, yesterday. I don't approve of the puppet, though."

He then requested, "How about I take you to a place to have lunch?"

"Sorry, Jones," Miyazawa scoffed, "I'm happily married to my Souichi."

May added, "And I'm only 12."

Jonesy smiled, "Hey, no prob. Got a girlfriend from far away. Miss her bad. Sorry."

"That's fine," Miyazawa sighed, "But right now, we need a place to rest."

May exclaimed, "We had to sleep in a bench outside, all night. Good thing my Blaziken helped us in the cold."

Jonesy then said, "Say, since you guys helped Jude out, he and I were thinking of giving you a place to stay for a while. We _were _gonna be in our own HQ, or somewhat, but the Jonesmeister knows how to please a woman, especially someone who helped another's best friend."

Miyazawa muttered, "I see why _no one _wanted to date you."

Jonesy rebutted, "Now _that _is not true! Nikki was _The One! _However, she left to live in Nunavut. It's somewhere in Vancouver, I think."

May then remarked, "Oh… You loved her?"

"Yes, I do. But we keep in touch."

He then insisted, "Jen and I have set it up. We were gonna use it for a college party, as well, but we'd figure that you girls are so grateful for helping Jude."

Miyazawa smiled and said, "Thank you! I hope it's all cool!"

May then giggled, as she held Pero Pero, "Aw, do you hear that, doggie? We got a place to stay! No more camping for us!"

Miyazawa sighed, "Make sure is has lead walls, so I don't hear her loud noises."

As they shook hands, Butch and Cassidy watched on.

"Damn!" Butch grunted, "Nambo really knows what to find, even if this place is too weird."

An intercom announced in Nanba's voice:

"_**It's NANBA, god darn it!"**_

Cassidy then said, "Well, at least the twerpette is on target. Let's move in and swipe her precious Pokémon, Bitch."

Butch moaned, "I'm ignoring you on that remark. Let's get her!"

But as they got up to strike, Ron the Rent-a-Cop snagged them.

"I don't think so, maggots!" Ron scoffed, "You two are spying on those people. That's grounds of violating one of our rules."

"RULES?" Cassidy scoffed, "I believe _you_ are in trouble, _occifer!_"

Butch bellowed, "We don't believe in rules, because it'll be double trouble, you wannabe."

They did the Team Rocket motto, a different one, than the other:

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, as well."

"We're Team Rocket: Causing problems, no matter what universe we're in, all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now, you rent-a-cop, or you will surely lose this fight."

"Is that right, maggot?" Ron growled, showing no intimidation from Team Rocket, "You don't know what I am, do you? I have been though the front lines!"

He ripped off his uniform top and shouted, "THIS IS WAR, SOLDIER! I EAT PUNKS LIKE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!"

**Ding-Ding!**

They began to fight, as they emit a huge cloud, representing a cartoon-style fighting cloud. But what do you except from a weird universal concept?

**XXXXX**

In the end, Team Rocket was defeated again. They were locked in a small jail cell in the mall.

"Prepare for trouble," Ron said, "Because I'm giving you double trouble, if you confront me again, maggots. You'll be in there, for a long time."

Butch and Cassidy, badly beaten, were in the cell.

"We're now in _triple_ trouble… Butt," Cassidy whined.

Butt, uh, Butch whined, "Can't you say my name right?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>We'll continue the misadventures in the next chapter…<strong>_

_**Maybe we'll find out what cause the bomb to explode.**_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa and May arrived at a run-down apartment, which has two stories.<p>

They both stammered.

"Yuki… Will this do?" May asked, "With a little paint and varnish, we could be able to make this home, fresh as a biscuit."

Miyazawa snapped. "AND PAY EXTRA RENT? HELL, NO!"

She stepped up the stairs and grumbled, "Room 204. This is where we bunk."

She called to May, "Are you coming or not?"

May ran towards her and called, "Yes! Coming, Yuki!"


	8. GO! 6Teen Force!

_**Chapter 7  
>GO! 6Teen Force!<br>(or "Experimental Lucky Star/6Teen Arc")**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Count how many shows and references I am using, because I DO NOT own the rights to any. I can't reveal a long list. (It's so damn long)_

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p>The TV showed a news report, days before May &amp; Miyazawa arrived at the Galleria Mall, by a newscaster from South Park:<p>

"…_and that was when the huge girth of Francine Smith's head and ass continues to swell, every day.  
>In other news, fear and terror continues in the animated world, as the rifts in each world have begun to spread like wildfire. In the Middle East, there are sightings of foundation of female women, 12 in total, dressed in Gothic Lolita attire. Soldiers confirmed that they have freaky make-up, completely white skin, and is declared heavily armed.<br>Up in China, a guy who calls himself 'China' has distributed a local Chinatown in EVERY small city! Sales are going up and the dish of Peking duck has begun to become a popular culinary dish!_

_Ahem! Sorry… In Mexico, a weird masked man has battled and beaten every pro wrestler in the AAA. While reports of a death metal band, playing in Stonehenge, located in the U.K.  
>And in Canada, the home of Terrence and Phillip, there are signs of-."<em>

A girl forcibly turned off the TV. The girl, faced away with long purple hair in pigtails, turned her associate, a girl with short hair, and said in a robotic voice:  
>"Mission start…"<p>

The girl in short hair nodded, "Yes, sis."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(And now, cue 6Teen theme; wouldn't be 6Teen without its theme song)<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the food court, Caitlin and Jen got a letter from a scientist.<p>

"_Dear Miss Masterson and Miss Cooke,_

_We have reviewed your profiles on your friends and have been approved of working in the business with us. We hear at the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies will do everything we can to fix up the huge portals that have been appearing out of nowhere. You, Miss Cooke, along with Garcia, Williams, and Lizowski, will be notified, when the time is at hand.  
>As you will be accepted, you will be notified by two of our bright young officers, Miss Hiiragi and Miss Hiiragi. Thank you for joining us in the Lucky Star Association, and we will need your services, very soon.<em>

_Best wishes, Miss Konata Izumi_

_PS – Be here at 6:00pm on the day of the note delivery, for further briefing"_

Jen then smiled, "Maybe we can do something about these weird happenings."

Caitlin then sighed, "But it's so great. I've had a lot of customers."

Jen scoffed, "Are you serious? I had to meet up with a baseball player that speaks Japanese, like in some animated cartoon from Japan."

She then dropped her head on the table and sighed, "Coach gave me five minutes, for not making a sale with him…"

Caitlin patted her head and said, "Well, at least we can get rid of these weirdoes. We got hired by a Miss Miyuki Takara, whoever she is, and she's going to help us in this matter. I have had it with poorly drawn hotties."

Wyatt and Jonesy appeared. Wyatt said, "So, did they answer?"

Jen grinned, "WE have a task at hand!"

Jonesy cried out, "SCORE! I can't believe we get to be heroes in science!"

Wyatt said, "Jonesy, fighting evil baddies and fixing terrible rifts in third or fifth dimensions is considered a science fiction world."

"True," Jonesy smiled, "But… it's _all _Science _Fact!_ It's no longer fiction!"

Jen groaned, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Jonesy replied, "Nope. I'm still job hunting. But if I leave to help you guys, I could be canned, very quickly."

Wyatt sighed, "And where did that come from?"

Jonesy growled, "Like hell I am going to get fired again! This is our shot at fixing those wormholes! I almost asked out a girl with huge breasts!"

Caitlin asked, "How did it go?"

Jonesy was embarrassed. He couldn't tell his friends that Lara Gonzalez beat him up.

He muttered, "Uh, she turned me down."

Wyatt said, "Right…"

Jonesy winced, "I miss Nikki…"

"Well, I'm getting Jude," Jen declared, "We leave, as soon as the mall closes. The note said that it's mandatory."

Wyatt then smiled, "Great. I'll snag me some coffee on the way."

They extend their hands and gave out a cheer.

Jen cheered, "On three… everyone shout: _'Teen Force'!_ 1… 2… 3…"

"**TEEN FORCE!"**

"Uh, why 'Teen Force'?" Wyatt asked.

"You know… _Sixteen_ Force?" Jen stated.

**XXXXX**

They arrived at the building, which says _"Takara/Izumi compound"_, which is a cover for the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies._

"Ladies and gentlemen," Konata, a girl with long blue hair, announced, "Welcome to the Lucky Star Institution! Welcome to LSAAWS!"

"LaSaws?" Jonesy asked, "That's a sucky name."

"Of course, but that's the power of the anagram," Konata said.

Jude raised his hand and asked, "Hey, blue betty, when do we get paid?"

Konata replied, "Don't worry. We have everything all settled. Once we have you assigned for your work ethic, you'll get much pay as you can."

She then showed a portrait of Miyuki, her boss, and continued, "Ever since the sighting of different people from different lands, the entire world has been shifted in a madcap world. It's like an episode of Haruhi, where she and Kyon met in a world with different people. Even if it was an anime, this is real, now! I mean, I'm so happy now! Now that this world is full of weird places and people, it's so awesome! Miyuki-Chan, my superior, thinks it's dangerous! The world could be in peril, as she said to me."

"I know…" Jen sighed, "It's affecting our country, as well."

"Oh," Konata smiled, "It's happening in _Jewel Staite Country_, right?"

"CANADA, you cow-licked bozo!" Jen shouted, "And also, I don't think Jewel Staite could help this matter, on account she appeared in Stargate (CENSORED)!"

"Naturally," Konata exclaimed, "She's simply a Sci-Fi magnet."

"Wasn't she an actress?" Wyatt informed.

Caitlin smiled, "Oh, she's not _that _good…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__A real-life actress from White Rock, BC, Canada (near Vancouver), most famous for sci-fi shows, such as "Firefly", "Stargate Atlantis", & "Space Cases", among others. I'm just pleased that I get to use her, for reference.  
>(Well… not exactly…)<em>

* * *

><p>Konata then announced, "People, pay attention! The matter, not only affected in Canada, but also… EVERYWHERE! Lawndale High students are visiting the Digimon World! Duelists are confronting Bakugan! The vast varieties of Seth MacFarlane characters have invaded a wholesome children's cartoon! And what's worse: giant robots that can transform have obliterated Beverly Hills!"<p>

"NOOOOOOO!" Caitlin shrieked.

Konata then exclaimed, "Which is why Miyuki-Chan & I has recruited the five of you, since a few of you have witness a whole plethora of weird sightings."

Jude then said, "I got this girl with a puppet that is hounding me. I think she likes me."

"Who? Rino?" Jen replied, "I think she digs you. Maybe you should give her a chance."

Jonesy then shouted, "Guys! We cannot worry about _that_! I say that it's time we kick some butt! We need to work together and fix this universal rift! Our depending and young lives are in jeopardy, and Jeopardy is a game show, that is NOT invaded."

Wyatt agreed, "He's right! But we cannot do this alone!"

Jen boasted, "Quick! Caitlin, call Nikki! We need the band back together!"

Konata responded, "That won't be necessary."

"Come again?" Jen asked.

"You see, the guy in the dreads is right," she said, "You can't go alone, and I didn't approve of a Miss Nikki Wongburger. So, I have provided you with our best agents!"

She showed the pictures of the two twin girls.

"These are our girls that we have recruited," she said, "This'll be their fourth appearance as workers in the fight against the universal mind-eff! Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi will be in your disposal. Tomorrow morning, you will meet with the two girls, located in your dispatch area: the Galleria Mall."

Jen then requested, "What shall we do now?"

Konata exclaimed, "Go home. You'll meet these girls, when the time comes."

Caitlin remarked, "Well, seeing as they are twins, they sure are cute looking."

Jonesy scoffed, "They look like kids."

Konata announced, "Good! Your mission begins soon! Whenever the time comes, I shall notify you."

**XXXXX**

The next day, the two girls, Tsukasa and Kagami appeared in the Galleria Mall. Kagami held up her cell phone, built in her arm, and called, "Miss Konata, we have arrived at the mall."

The twins are actually robots, built to look like the real Hiiragi Twins. In reality, the real twins got lost somewhere in a different world. According to Konata, they were trapped somewhere around the area of _Sebbin & Sebbin Law Firm_ and the farthest reaches of Stoolbend, Virginia. (_Or so Konata says… She'll explain later._)

Konata said, via phone, "Status report, Kagami-sama."

Kagami said, "No sign of allies. Scans indicate that this area is emitting incorrect citizens in area; probability of increase: 85 percent; danger level: borderline and slowly rising."

Tsukasa then looked around and announced, "Status of people: normal looking… for now."

Kagami then asked, "Say, Konata, do you think maybe I should act human, just to stay alert on the mission? I'm tired of saying that I'm a robot, all the time. It'll endanger our assignment."

Konata smiled and said, "Not to worry. Keep your databanks secure and be safe. Remember, we must make sure that no one is in the wrong area. We have to find the problem and nip it in the butt. Besides, I like a cute Kagami robot to save the day."

Kagami then huffed, "Let me protract the mission, ma'am. End communication!"

She turned her phone off and spotted the teens.

"Did you find them, sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes, I do," Kagami spoke in a robotic voice, "Allies ID confirmed: _Jennifer Masterson; Caitlin Cooke; Jonesy Garcia; Wyatt Williams; Jude Lizowski_. Subjects are not a threat."

She then said in a normal voice, "That's them. Not to worry. We'll chat with them, get to know each other, and boom, we're done."

"But, sis," Tsukasa replied, "We were assigned to help the kids. We're charter members of the LSAAWS."

"I know. But let's go and be trustworthy."

They arrived at the food court and waved to them.

"Dude!" Jude called, "It's them!"

"Hey." Kagami said, "We're here now."

Kagami then smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you five."

Tsukasa bowed, "My name is Tsukasa."

Kagami growled, "Not… now…"

Wyatt was blushing, as he looked at Kagami. Jonesy was a bit smug.

"Dude… There's no way you'll date her," he said.

Wyatt griped, "WHAT? Just because she's weird, it doesn't mean I can date her!"

Caitlin added, "He's right. It could very well damage the fabric of time."

Kagami announced, "Not really… The probability of a time-space continuum of meeting different worlds, under a romantic endeavor, is about a five percent chance of destruction."

She then cleared her throat and said, "Uh, I mean…"

Jen said, "Hey, then, it's safe."

Kagami bowed and said, "Thank you, Jennifer."

Jen smiled and bowed back, "You're welcome, Miss Hiiragi. And, call me Jen."

Kagami said, "Please, call me Kagami."

Tsukasa bowed, "I'm Tsukasa."

Wyatt smiled and said, "Well, we are honored to have such a great duo here."

Tsukasa stated, "We're actually sisters."

Kagami exclaimed, "We're twins. We grew up on the same day."

Caitlin smiled, "OH, WOW! Twin sisters! Awesome! You should totally share your secrets with us!"

Jude asked, "You don't look like twins."

Jen replied, "Jude, they are obviously fraternal twins. They grew up on the same day, born from the same mother, but they have different looks."

Kagami and Tsukasa blushed and thought aloud, "They don't know of us yet… Our true forms, we mean…"

Kagami insisted, "Guys, now that the introductory part of our meeting has been compromised, we must assimilate the task at hand."

They all huddled up around the table, as Kagami showed a diagram of the mall and many portals. It also shows a picture of a girl with black hair and glasses.

"HQ has confirmed that this woman was held responsible for most of the actions. Subject: _Rei Tachibana_; status: _currently deceased_."

Wyatt rebutted, "Wait, if she's dead, then why is she on the loose?"

Kagami stated, "Someone must've brought her back from the dead, exacting some sort of revenge."

Tsukasa replied, "Scanners confirm-, I mean, Intel has confirmed that her body was found in the middle of Camp Wawanakwa, where she was wrongly buried."

Jonesy was disgusted, "Sick… Shouldn't they bury her in a cemetery?"

Kagami shook her head and said, "No. Her body was buried, sans casket. A subject Chris McLean had to bury the body he found, during the shooting of a new reality show called _Total Drama_. However, Intel reported of high amounts of radioactivity in the island, causing her to rise from the ground."

Kagami showed a picture of Rei, in her Chinese girl attire and with pale skin. Her aura is a pulsing green.

She then stated, "This is the last known picture of her in her _post-_zombie form. Her body may be hot, in boys' perspective, but she's contaminated. It's too bad. I always thought that you'd mutate in radioactive waste, like what Konota read in comics."

Tsukasa remarked, "Her body was well-built. I guess the stinky waste was like embalming fluid to her."

Jonesy said in fear, "One sexy dead chick… One freaky hellhound…"

Jen remarked, "She has such a hot body… for a dead girl… in nuclear waste."

Caitlin remarked, "I wonder if her pale skin and red eyes match her greenish glow."

Jen snuffed, "She _is _coursing in nuclear waste in her veins… or whatever."

Wyatt inquired, "So, how did she die?"

Kagami stated, "Rei Tachibana was enrolled in Momotsuki High, located in scenic Tokyo, Japan. Momotsuki is known as a magnet for paranormal and bizarre activities, including aliens. Subject Tachibana was killed, after she drank a whole can of orange juice, without sharing. The juice, according to her autopsy, had traces of rat poison in it. Not to mention that it was warm from body heat."

Wyatt was not amused, "Who'd ever heard of body heat drinks?"

Jonesy was disgusted, "Ew…"

Caitlin said, "Well, _my _lemon juice is 110% poison-free."

Kagami then announced, "That's why we must keep our eyes peeled for any bizarre activities around here, before we can go after her. Our subject, if spotted, must be captured alive, not dead. Remember, you cannot kill the undead."

Jude called, "Yes, you can! One shot to the head, bye, bye, zombie chick!"

Kagami groaned, as Tsukasa laughed.

"This is going to be a long day…"

**XXXXX**

At Burger McFlipsters, Kagami came to see Wyatt. She ordered a burger, as Wyatt sang to her.

"So, Kagami," he asked, "Any luck, so far?"

Kagami stated, "None yet. But we should have Intel from Konata, soon."

Wyatt then asked, "How about if I sing you a song?"

Kagami muttered, "Do you _always _sing here?"

Wayne appeared and griped, "Duh! You would know! This place is known for singing for your food. So, string bean, I was wondering if you haven't heard any good music, unlike Wyatt here."

Kagami then remarked angrily, "Sir, I'll have you know that I detect a high rational level of spite within you!"

She then said, "Also, according to Wyatt, you once worked for him in a store called _'Underground Video'_."

Wyatt then sighed, "And it was a mistake that got me here. Best decision of my life."

Wayne yelled, "If _I _were the boss of this place, I'd fire you… _again!_"

He stated to Kagami, "Kid, he destroyed one of my precious movies with a cup of coffee. That video meant more to me than his miserable life! Of course, I work _here _now, since I closed down Underground Video. And _this _guy has become a neck pain, since I fired him! I can't even sing, I can't flip a burger, hell, I'm no better than Jonesy, or Mister _I like Top M-16s_!"

Kagami held his wrist and scanned him. Wayne was nervous.

"Okay… she's a little creepy," he said.

Wyatt smiled, "I don't know why, but she's so cool."

Kagami finished scanning and said, "You, Wayne, have 85% spite within you. For a movie buff, this is why you cannot be happy, or obtain a girlfriend. Probability of termination from Burger McFlipsters: 90%."

She got up and left. Wyatt gave her a burger, to go. She waved to Wyatt, "Sorry. Some other time with that song?"

Wayne was a bit shocked, but knowing his taste of Sci-Fi movies, he has something that troubles him.

"I don't like this," he said to Wyatt, "I don't like her, because it's weird."

Wyatt said, "Don't worry. When the whole mission duty is complete, which is classified, I'm thinking of dating her."

Wayne nodded, "Uh-huh… You… Wyatt "_I got dumped in a text message_" Williams… the man who got fired _twice… _You dating her? Can't you see what is going on, man?"

Wyatt asked, "What?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, but, dude, level with me… You have heard about the many rifts of each dimension in different parts of the world, right? Obviously, this is so simple! This kid here is nothing but a complex piece of military militia, owned by the government! I mean, she's got complex smartness _and _she's very intelligent."

"Wayne, you're being ridiculous…"

"Am I being ridiculous that you're swooning over a robot?"

Wyatt gasped. He then scoffed, "No way."

"Yes, way! She talks like a robot, when she scanned me. She says '_probability of…' _like in those Sci-Fi movies. NO ONE says that, unless you're a nerd! You're trying to date a scientifically intelligent piece of AI."

"Wayne, she's not a robot! Even if she is, I would know! Besides, Konata hired her and her sister to help us with this whole matter!"

"Believe me… You five losers don't know what you're going through. This whole world is hell now, and I'm just chillaxing. Not my problem, anyway."

Wyatt then went back to work, saying nothing. Wayne sarcastically jeered, "Fine! But don't come crying to me if your new girlfriend is a state-of-the-art android!"

He chuckled and said, "Ridiculous…"

**XXXXX**

That night, the sisters meet in the mall, while it was closed.

Kagami asked, "Any info on the mall, Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa said, "None, sis. But my sensors indicate a dark presence in this mall."

"I agree. I felt it, too. My heart is beating for Subject Williams, and already the dimensions are going in affect."

"Sis, we must find out the source. We haven't tried the clay world."

"Nah. Too gooshy. Besides, if we fail, Miyuki will order a recall on us. I feel bad for our human counterparts."

They left, as the dark May was watching on.

She spoke in a demonic cackle, "So… They're on to me… I guess it's time to play ball on those skanky robo-bimbos."

She then said, holding a black box, "I finish this, tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>Then, on the day when May &amp; Miyazawa arrived, the dark May appeared and held up a black box and went to a small store, with a huge surplus of appliances. She placed the box behind a small toaster and giggled evilly.<p>

"Once the bomb goes off," she said, "I'll continue the massive conflict in the realms. Oh, how joyous and evil I am?"

She disappeared in the shadows, as the owner went back inside. He was with Jonesy, in yet another job that he'll be fired from.

"Now, Jonesy," he said, "I want you to make your first sale. Lately, there are no huge price sales. If you do not make $200 in the sale, or lower than that, you're fired."

Jonesy signaled and smiled, "You got it. I'll make the people by new stoves and such. I personally am fond of the great microwave ovens."

The boss then shouted, "Get to work!"

He then got a phone call from one of his friends, "Hello? Hey, Jude. Uh… What now? Oh… Who's the hottie?"

"HEY! What are you doing with a cell phone?" The boss shouted.

Jonesy then called, "Uh, I got to go. You're on your own and I cannot get fired again."

He hung up and gave his boss the phone.

"Make sure I don't get it back, until the end of the day."

"I will. _That _was your last warning, by the way."

"Yes, sir."

The dark May was hiding behind the bushes and growled.

"Shit!" She growled, "Someone is working here… This is _so _not making me happy."

She dashed off in the shadows.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, while Jude was napping in his job, Wyatt met up with Kagami. He had his guitar and joined her.

"Here. Want me to serenade you now?" He asked.

Kagami blushed, "Uh… It's cool. I deserve some lovely music. Is it true that you sing heavenly?"

He strummed some strings and said, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

He sang some words that Kagami was moved by. Kagami blushed and swayed a bit, moved by his tune.

"Oh, how sweet," she thought, "Maybe my circuits are acting up, but I could be…"

Meanwhile, at the Penalty Box, Jen and Tsukasa were working in the stock area.

"Wonder why we have too many hockey sticks?" Jen asked.

Tsukasa responded, "I think maybe it's the wide surplus of baseball and croquet bats."

"Croquet is _not _like baseball."

"I know. I once know that game, and it feels sad that you'd bat these balls into wire wickets. Didn't you know that they once used birds and porcupines in croquet?"

"I'm pretty sure that it was a fairy tale. How about less talk and more help? Coach Halder wants me to carry these hockey jerseys, and I've got five box loads."

Tsukasa saluted, "Never fear! Special agent Tsukasa Hiiragi is on the job!"

She lifted the five boxes and started to stagger. She then brought the boxes in and laid them down gently.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength," she giggled.

Coach Halder called, "Hey, Masterson! What's with the kid?"

Jen stammered, "Uh, well… it's kind of…"

"Hire her! She's got a lot of moxie! Those boxes must weigh about two tons! She's your new trainee, Masterson!" He called out.

Jen was embarrassed. But she asked her, "I cannot believe that you carried those with ease. How did you do that?"

Tsukasa smiled and nervously tittered, "Oh… just a gift…"

Jen thought aloud, "I think I am going to like her."

**XXXXX**

At Jonesy's job, he found a black box that the dark May planted. He then examined it and thought, "Hmm… Who would leave a parcel like that?"

He shook the box and heard a small ticking sound. He started to grow shocked and said, "Oh, crap…"

He called to his boss, "Hey, may I have the phone? It's an emergency!"

He used his cell phone and called Jen, "Jen! Spread the word! I'm at my job…"

He whimpered, "And I think… There's a BOMB!"

His boss cried, "A BOMB?"

Jen gasped, as Tsukasa was in a serious look. Jen called Caitlin, Wyatt, and Jude, in a conference call.

Wyatt called, "Yeah, I hear you."

He turned to Kagami and said, "Looks like we got ourselves a mission."

Kagami nodded, "Right. Mission objective start…"

She dashed off, as Wyatt was confused.

Caitlin got the call and said, "Right. I'm on the way."

She left, as she instructed, "The drinks are on the house. I have a mission to do, uh, at the beauty salon."

She then called, "Oh, and if you're seeking Jude, he's working at the game shop, about two floors up. You can't miss it! Ciao!"

Speaking of Jude, was snoozing, ignoring the cell phone ringing.

The TV played the report, at the time May, Miyazawa, and Rino left the Big Squeeze:  
><em>"News Flash, from the outskirts of Jersey Shore and Tokyo Prefecture:<br>The rifts from each alternate portal has continued to grow deeper and have submerged each portal, combining the worlds that are associated with. In just a couple of years, the universe, the real one, as we know it, may cease to being.  
>Luckily, the people at the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies have instituted a solution to the problem, as created by Miss Miyuki Takara and Miss Konota Izumi. More on this story, as soon as it develops."<em>

He was given a piece of paper and announced it, on the air:

"_This just in! There's a bomb in the Galleria Mall! This is a city dragnet, and the L.S.A.A.W.S. is on the job, being assisted by four young local teens. The bomb is located in-."_

The TV was turned off, as the worker took it off the window.

The group rushed in, with a huge crowd surrounding the area, as Jonesy was hiding in the counter, crying in tears. Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, and the Hiiragis arrived on the scene.

"Nobody move!" Kagami announced, "We are from the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_. Situation is under control! But for your safety, please evacuate the area!"

The crowd stepped back, as Tsukasa and Kagami looked at the box.

"What do you think, Tsukasa?" She asked.

"A Class B Bomb. Set to start, if shaken," Tsukasa explained, "Once set, it takes about three hours to detonate."

"Class B," Kagami said, "How high is the explosive matter?"

"Explosive capacity: normal to high; Chances of survival: Slim."

Jonesy cried, "What are they saying?"

Jen said, "They must know about a lot of bombs."

Kagami called, "Listen up! How did the bomb activate?"

Jonsey shivered, "I kind of shook it."

The teens shouted, "JONESY!"

Kagami shouted, "Idiot! Although, it is noble to find this bomb, it is unwise to shake it."

Wyatt asked, "What do you mean?"

Kagami stated, "This is a _Class B Explosive_ device. This thing packs a small capacity of C4s. However, it is powerful to create such a catastrophe; it could blow up an entire small city, maximum populace at over 9,000. A _Class A Explosive_ would very well end existence, blowing up an entire country, while a _Class S Explosive_ may end the world."

Jen cried out, "WHAT?"

Wyatt groaned, "What an idiot…"

Jonesy cried, "How was I supposed to know?"

Caitlin asked, "How long do we have?"

Tsukasa said, "About one hour. There's still time to defuse it, without harming it."

Kagami called, "Cooke, Garcia, go get a pair of pliers and scissors! Masterson, we need a screwdriver for this. Williams, stay with us. Konata should be arriving soon, in seconds flat, and we need to report to her."

They left to get the tools. Kagami started to worry, as Konata was arriving, in a huge hurry.

"I'm here!" Konata cried, "What's going on?"

Wyatt explained, "There's a bomb in the mall!"

Konata grinned and said, "Oh, that? Don't worry. They got it. Why do you think I created Kagami and Tsukasa? They're experts at this, among others."

Minutes later, Kagami and Tsukasa opened the lid carefully.

"This is the first time we met a Class B," Tsukasa said.

Kagami opened the lid and the bomb attacked them with two large pincer tentacles.

"I should've known!" Kagami cried, "This is a Class B defensive mechanism!"

The pincers attacked Tsukasa, snagging her left arm. Kagami tried to fight it off, but couldn't. She was thrown down, into the display shelves. Wyatt and the others tried to hold them off, but they were too late. Tsukasa's left arm was clipped off, showing some wires in her arm.

Jen gasped in fear, "NO WAY!"

Jonesy cried out, "This girl is such a nice girl! It's too bad she has no personality for a mere hottie!"

Wyatt then thought, "Wayne _was _right! If Tsukasa is… then…"

Kagami called out, "I got this, sis!"

She fired a laser beam, from her eyes, at the pincers, breaking them off.

"HIIRAGI BEAM!"

The teens were shocked and awed.

"Did you see that?" Jonesy shouted.

Caitlin chuckled, "For two young girls, they know how to be offensive."

Jen stated the obvious, "They're machines!"

Konata then grinned in a cat-like smile and said, "Of course. I introduce to you, Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi. They are our _Ropponmatsu Models 01-A & 01-B_, identical to the real Hiiragi sisters."

"No way," Jonesy smiled, "They're robots?"

Konata answered, "Well, sort of. But they _are _experts at complete and dangerous situations. These Hiiragis are state-of-the-art."

Jen snapped, "So, you created these freaks?"

Konata smiled, "Of course, I did! This is version 4.0! These girls were destroyed in a couple of failed missions, but they were upgraded, every time, making it like _The __**NEW **__Ropponmatsu! _A copyrighted playbook move from Nabeshin, from a very crazed-out manga I read! I totally rock!"

Wyatt exclaimed, "Well… as long as it is in her references… and as long as we don't get sued."

Jen sighed and said sarcastically, "What a geek…"

Konata winked, "I prefer the term _'otaku'_."

Kagami held up Tsukasa, who is armless on her left side.

"Can you still move, sis?" She asked.

"My functions are dropping," Tsukasa winced, "I don't think I can perform my bomb defusing function with just one arm."

Kagami then smiled and said, "Let me do it. I'll try and defuse it. You make sure to hold it steady with one arm."

Tsukasa nodded, as Caitlin called out, "How much time is left?"

Tsukasa responded, "Time limit parameter: five minutes!"

Jonesy cried, "We're screwed!"

Konata smiled and said, "Nope. We're not. No need to give up now. I know the situation, well at hand, from day one."

Jonesy hollered, "How can you say that when they're in danger; and with any luck, us, too?"

She answered, "No worries. Situation is under control."

She commanded to Kagami, "Kagami, what's our status?"

Kagami beeped, "Optical scanner, vibration sensor, and timer are working well. Defense mechanism has been disabled."

"So, a Class B Bomb. This is good. If this were a Class A, it would be a huge hassle."

Caitlin cried, "Who wants to evacuate?"

Jonesy pleaded, as they all raised their hands, "I do!"

Konata then asked, "Tsukasa, how much time left?"

Tsukasa replied, "Now we are down to 177 seconds left, or less than three minutes."

Kagami stated, "The bomb has a second layer, covering the entire system and explosive. Chances of removal: 95% success. I will now proceed to deteriorate the second padded layer to the bomb, without so much as disrupting the explosives."

Konata declared, "Right. You two will handle this on your own. Good luck!"

Wyatt cried out, "Don't do it!"

Kagami's eyes flashed as she sliced the bomb's second cover, using a blade in her finger, showing the bomb's parts.

"Optical scanner and vibration sensor has been deactivated," she said.

Tsukasa announced, "We are now commencing removal of timer and trigger device."

Jen said in astonishment, "Wow. She's good."

Jonesy said, "She's so fast, for a robot."

Konata said, "Good. You have exactly one minute left."

Jonesy cried out, "I don't know why, but GO, KAGAMI ROPPONMATSU! And also, TSUKASA ROPPONMATSU!"

Jen sighed, "Moron…"

Caitlin smiled, "I guess we weren't needed, after all."

Jen asked, "But, uh, what's a _Ropponmatsu_?"

Konata thought in smugness, "Well, Miyuki-Chan, see what happens when you are faced with the definition of perfection to its limits?"

Kagami then dismantled the timer and trigger device in a fast mannerism and with vigilant precision. Tsukasa, in one arm, held on tight, as she grew nervous.

"The timer has been removed," Kagami said, "We have about 20 seconds left!"

"Wow! So cool!" Caitlin cheered.

Jen smiled and cried, "You go, robot girl!"

Jonesy smiled, "This is like a made-for-TV movie! Awesome!"

Kagami had a choice: the red wire or the blue wire. She had to choose on what to cut.

"Last time, I clipped the red wire," she thought, "I don't know if I could make that mistake again."

Jonesy cheered, "I cannot believe that Jude's missing this!"

Jen then growled, "Where _is _he, anyway? And we have ten seconds!"

Kagami then said to Wyatt, "Wyatt… I want to let you know… If I fail… let me be the first to say… I love you."

Wyatt gasped, as Jonesy stammered, "At a time like this?"

Konata announced, "Five… Four… Three… Two… One!"

Kagami snipped the blue wire!

Wyatt cheered, as he waltzed forward, "KAGAMI!"

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Tsukasa screamed.

Everyone in the mall, around the store where the bomb was, evacuated the surrounding scene. Kagami brushed her forehead and smiled.

"Bomb has been disarmed," Kagami said.

Tsukasa smiled, "Hey, _this time_, we did it! Good work, sister!"

Kagami laughed, as she defused the bomb, saving the mall.

…

…

…

… or _did _she?

**BOOM!**

Meanwhile…

"DUDE!" May cried, "What the heck was that?"

Miyazawa said in distraught and fear, "Did something happen?"

They all looked and saw the appliance store, covered in soot and black ash. It was a victim of a massive explosion, caused by the Lucky Star, uh, something. Yep, this is exactly what happened, after Rino and Jude got to go on their date. I'll bet the dark May was bluffing on the whole red wire thing. She knew that the red wire is the main reason _not _to clip. She may have seen movies like it, but she's C-A-T smart. (_Uh, Cat-smart_).

He then tittered, "Oh… _That's _why Jen called me."

After the explosion subsided, Jonesy was on his knees, inside the ruined remains of the appliance shop, all in disdain and sadness.

"I am so fired…" he sobbed.

As he pouted, Tsukasa and Kagami's heads rolled past him.

**XXXXX**

The TV showed a news report:

"_In other news, the Galleria Mall has survived yet another bizarre mishap. The only casualty in the mall bombing was the local appliance store, which destroyed an entire shipment worth of stoves, fridges, ovens, mixers, and others. It was the only store to be damaged, after a bomb was discovered there. There were ZERO casualties, in the form of a human person, but very few customers from the store were super pissed.  
>The owner of the store had this to say: 'We are happy that the bomb has been debugged, but somehow these people should remember to get their wires fixed, before destroying my shop. And also, if a Jonesy Garcia is here, tell him that he's fired'."<em>

May & Miyazawa were watching the news, in a small table, in their new home, which Jonesy and Jude gave them, as a token of thanks.

May said, "Oh. So, _that's _what that explosion was."

Miyazawa sighed, "I don't know who did it… but it's starting to become serious."

May then asked, "Huh? What do you mean, Yuki?"

Miyazawa looked away and replied, "Uh… well… Nothing."

She then said, "But, until we find out what the hell is going on, I'll tell you soon enough."

May nodded, as she held up a picture of Jude and Rino, riding the roller coaster.

May then giggled, "Well… At least _someone _was happy."

Miyazawa then thought, as she watched the news, while Pero Pero was on her lap, "I wonder who those guys were? I know that's Jonesy and Caitlin… but… Who are the twins? In any case, something is wrong with this whole universe thing. What _did_ that rent-a-cop mean?"

May then grew concerned, as Miyazawa pondered.

**XXXXX**

At the Compound, Wyatt was upset, knowing that the girl he adored was a robot; and also, was dead, along with her sister. Jonesy, however, was still in disdain, over losing his job… _again_.

"DAMN! I got fired again… and all because of those stupid _Ropponmatsus!"_ He bellowed.

Jen then moaned, "Well, I'm glad that it's over now. I cannot believe we almost died, back there. And we almost lost our hangout."

Wyatt then smiled, "It's cool. But I'm glad I don't get to date a robot, now."

Caitlin patted his shoulder and said, "Aw, don't worry, Wyatt. Someday you'll find the one that's not weird."

Wyatt then concluded, "All in all, the whole experience sucked… in a good way, though."

"We had fun, didn't we?" Jude remarked.

Jen then griped, "Miyuki is so gonna fire you, for AWOL-ing on us, back there!"

Jude responded, "Oh, it's okay. I missed out on the action, but I got to date Rino Rando, right?"

He then let out a thumbs-up and said, "She's my new skater girl!"

Jonesy then praised him, "NICE! Despite the fact that you bailed on us, you _finally _got a hottie again!"

"First date was a success, bro!"

They high-fived.

"Dude!"

"Jude!"

Konata appeared and announced, "Good news! I managed to fix out on the bugs on the Hiiragi-Ropponmatsus and I decided _not_ to present them, yet. Luckily, I have set up a new agent for you guys, who will replace Tsukasa and Kagami, for the time being!"

The gang was ecstatic, but…

A girl with purple hair, cut short, wearing a white tank shirt and dark grey khakis appeared. She looked exactly like Nikki, right down to her piercings… except…

She bowed and said in a robotic voice, "Good day to you, people. I am sorry for your inconvenience."

The guys were stunned and shocked, including Jonesy, who saw a robot version of Nikki Wong, his girlfriend.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Konata announced, "Introducing, Nikki; aka: _Ropponmatsu 03-B!"_

Yep… this is a crazy mixed-up world, huh? The teens of 6Teen had been complete… of course…

Jonesy hollered, "AHH! GIVE ME A BREAK, ALREADY!"

Not what you'd expect…

* * *

><p><em><strong>GO! 6Teen Force!<br>Today's Mission… … … Failed!**_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Cassidy and Butch were still in mall jail, all in disdain.<p>

"Hey, Cassidy," he asked, "How long will we get out, soon?"

She replied, "I don't know. Is it your turn to say something?"

Butch then said, "We need to escape, somehow."

Hey, at least they didn't have time to escape.

"Hey, Biff…" she asked, "Do you think that this cell is so small?"

Butch ignored her and said, "It's… Butch…"

They eventually escaped. Duh… This is Team Rocket, bros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<br>PHEW! What a tiring dilemma, in this long chapter. Also, how many references and parodies did you find? I lost count. Let me know, and stay tuned for the next heart-beating, and yet eye watching MIS-adventures of Miyazawa & May!**_

_**(PS: There was supposed to be an EXTRA with me, Wyatt, Jonesy, and Jude, but it was removed. PM me if you want to see it.)**_


	9. Shoujo-Ai Girls (Part 1)

_**Chapter 8  
>Shoujo-Ai Twins (Part 1)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Lucky Star & Excel Saga are ones I don't own, but this parodies Episode 16 of Excel Saga; see ending of Chapter 9 for Writer's Note about this part. Forgive me, Nabeshin and Rikdo._

* * *

><p>Ever since Jonesy and Jude gave Miyazawa and May a home to bunk in, they felt relaxed, and all because they helped Rino Rando on her first date with Jude… then there was that bomb in the mall.<p>

May then wanted to order some food.

May asked, "Say, should we order some pizza?"

Miyazawa sighed, "I suppose. I _was _thinking of ordering chicken teriyaki."

"Aw, my goodness… Why not both?"

Miyazawa scolded, "ONE! One or another. I'm _not _splurging for two dishes!"

May sighed, "Fine…"

**DING-DONG!**

"PIZZA TIME!" May cheered, as Miyazawa was scoffing.

"I didn't even order yet!" She shouted.

May opened the door and cheered for the food, but all she saw was a car with two huge packages. May was confused. What were in them?

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, in the offices of L.S.A.A.W.S. (_The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_), Konata, the doctor who created Tsukasa and Kagami that blew up recently, got a call from her superior.

"Again?" She asked on the phone to her boss, "This is like the fifth time since my creations have been used. I may be a crazed otaku/mad scientist, but I can't have the twins destroyed again, so frequently. Even you'd understand that they cannot be replaced, so easily. But, of course, we _do _have a surplus of them."

"I'm sure you've heard about the whole rift in the universal portals, and also the _Galleria Mall bomb incident_, just recently," the boss spoke, "I wanted to use them, just to run a scan on each world, according to their factors, heritage, and even skill. But mostly because of their personality."

"Oh, it's a Moé factor," Konata remarked.

"Yes," the boss, with pink hair and glasses, replied, "We cannot accept this matter, at all. This entire universe is targeted!"

"The _Secret Society_ again?"

"Yes. Them, again; that or a darker force in this world."

"Oh, okay, Miyuki-San. I shall do it, but they are being delivered, right now."

"Good! I also wanted to test out that new personality chip you've installed in them."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Remember, Konata-San, the twins must observe each world, by any means necessary. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How long will the delivery last?"

"About five minutes. Relax. I got a choco cornet with my name on it, when this is over. Goodbye."

She turned off the phone and thought, "I sure hope _our _version of the Ropponmatsu is WAY better than that creepy adult anime version. I just hope they don't blow up, _this time_."

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa was astonished, as she looked at the packages on the box.

"WHOA! HOW…"

May giggled, "I know! And it was all free! The guy in the beard stubble and long shirt in the car said that it's already paid for!"

Miyazawa was confused, "Well, as long as it's supplies for this house."

May called to the guy, "Okay, dude, please drop cargo now!"

"Coming right up, Trixie," he smiled, "Push!"

He pressed the button on the steering wheel and the packages shot up. May panicked and tried to catch it.

"NO! NO! It's falling!" May cried, trying to catch it, but it landed on her.

**WHAM!**

"Ahh… Haruka fell for it…" she moaned, trying to get up.

Miyazawa picked up a package that says "_Tsukasa"._ May had one that says _"Kagami"_.

Miyazawa viewed the package, which was a capsule inside, and saw a girl with short purple hair and a bow on her head. She was wearing a pink school uniform. She was motionless with her eyes closed.

"Whoa… Talk about bizarre…" Miyazawa thought.

The girl opened her eyes and saw Miyazawa. Yukino dropped in fear.

"AHH!" Miyazawa gasped.

May looked at hers, which was opening. This one is just like the other girl, but with longer hair and pigtails. The girl opened her eyes and looked at May in a blushed look, as she stepped out of the capsule. May and the girl blushed and looked at each other, continuously staring at each other.

"They're off in their own world, and I can't even break these idiots apart," Miyazawa groaned.

The girl with short hair shouted, "Big Sister!"

She held her tight and grinned, "Nice to meet you!"

Miyazawa thought, "Uh… What's with the sister bit?

_**Writer's Note: **__Call it imprinting…_

Miyazawa spotted a small star on her uniform. She gasped, jumping to conclusions, "AHH! Another demon girl!"

She panicked and shouted in a fast motion, while the small girl clasped her leg, "I know it was chapters ago, but I know that she's not a robot! For some reason, they decided to use demons or succubus or even aliens! I don't even know anymore, in fact, I want to go home! Back away, Lucky Star from Hell!"

She called to the car, "Miz-K Takase! Do something! HEY!"

The car disappeared… ages ago.

"And he disappeared, while driving off-screen. That's just great, the bastard!" Miyazawa cried.

"In that case, we should be able to ask anybody what and why these ladies are here," May suggested.

"WHA!" Miyazawa panicked, "I forgot to ask him to take me home, away from this horror show!"

She ran off, "COME BACK, MIZ-K!"

She stopped and caught her breath, "Damn! There's no sign of him over there, either!"

The girl then tackled Miyazawa, "Wait for me, Big Sister!"

She tackled her down, breaking her spine.

"I love you…" she whispered.

Miyazawa groaned, "I'm going to die…"

She fainted, with blood spurting out her mouth. Don't worry; she'll live.

**XXXXX**

Inside their home, Miyazawa & May let the girls in their home.

Miyazawa introduced themselves to them, "I'm Yukino Arima, and this little freeloader is May."

May bowed, "Very few call me Haruka. So, now that we finished our intros, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The girls were puzzled, as Miyazawa was angry.

"Listen, you _dummkopfs!_" She shouted, "If you don't introduce yourselves, we will send you away to another part of this world-slash-fan fiction and put you in a late night talk show! Got it?"

May whispered, "Uh, Yuki, that particular chapter has been already finished."

She then suggested, "Well, since we cannot send them back, I have the packing slips for their names."

She did. The slips said: _To: Yukino Miyazawa-Arima & Haruka, From: Unknown origin; Package inside: two (2) Ropponmatsu Units, named Tsukasa & Kagami"_.

"What the nut is a _Ropponmatsu_?" Yukino asked.

"Beats me," May said, as she looked at the names of the girls.

She pointed at the girl with long pigtails, "You must be Karagi, right?"

The girl spoke in a robotic voice, "Incorrect. You may call this unit _Kagami_. My full bio is Kagami Hiiragi."

May then pointed at the other girl, "Then you must be…"

The girl bowed in a cheerful voice, "I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi."

Miyazawa boasted, "YES! WE NOW KNOW YOUR NAMES!"

Tsukasa cheered on, as May and Kagami bowed at each other. Miyazawa groaned, "This situation is going downhill… I want to return to Sakura and Souichi…"

Tsukasa looked at Pero Pero and grasped onto him.

"Yeah! What a cute doggie!" She smiled.

Miyazawa griped, "He's NOT your dog! I don't know why, but it was in the previous chapter that he was with us. Just don't be mean to him, brat."

Tsukasa pouted, "My name's not 'Brat'."

Kagami responded, "When it is time to cook him, please inform me."

Yukino huffed, "NO ONE COOKS MY DOG! Besides, we don't know if we got any food."

Pero Pero fainted in glee. Tsukasa gasped, "Whoa, he died."

She then turned to May and whispered, "Hey, you don't supposed that she would ask us to stay here, do you?"

May cheered, "Oh, you know, the more the merrier. We're okay with friends tagging along!"

"Shut up!" Miyazawa shouted, "You're not helping!"

"Excuse me," Kagami asked, "But are there any orders or tasks for me to do? We must integrate ourselves in this household."

Miyazawa dropped and threw a fit, "WAH! They _are _planning on staying!"

May replied, "Well, that's fine, except that we have nothing to clean. We've moved here, after we helped our friend, Rino. And as for cooking, we're lacking ingredients, as of this moment."

Kagami said, "Well then, is this an emergency situation?"

Pero Pero started to convulse in Tsukasa's arms.

Miyazawa declared, "Look, the fact is that we _don't _need help! We're not sure why, but we don't need you two freakazoids here, lousing our trip home!"

May added, "This is sort of our temporary home."

Miyazawa then declared, "So, we've decided to send you back."

Kagami insisted, "But _this _was the only address that we were sent to."

Miyazawa started to bawl, "WHY ME? I'm cursed in different worlds, real or an asylum!"

Tsukasa spoke, "It must be fate to meet like this, Big Sis Yuki!"

"Don't steal May's lines or be so metaphysically psychological, damn it! May!" Yukino shouted.

Miyazawa was sulking, as May & Kagami played _patty cake_, very slow and cautious.

She scoffed, "They're getting into each other, pretty well."

Tsukasa found a picture of Arima.

"What's this?" She asked.

"HEY!" Miyazawa cried out, "Get your hands off my picture frame, you little CM Punk!"

"My name's not Punk, it's Tsukasa!"

"I don't care if you're _Superman_, _Sukiyaki_, or_ Soup bone_! How dare you hold a picture of my Souichi-kun?"

Tsukasa blushed and said, "Oh… is he your boyfriend? You must be in love with him. You're so lucky."

Miyazawa sighed, "Oh, well, it's actually nice. But…"

Kagami requested, "But if that's the case, why aren't you in the picture, Miss Arima?"

**BONK!**

Tsukasa got a lump in her head, after Miyazawa socked her.

"I'm gonna hit you!" Yukino shouted.

"Don't say it _after _you hurt me!" Tsukasa whimpered.

She then asked, "You must be very hungry, after you suddenly traveled here. You must be starving after those long walks and low blood pressure."

A basin dropped on her head.

Kagami got up and said, "Well, I guess we can help. We'll be obtaining food supplies for you."

May then informed, "Uh, Harajuku sisters, we don't have a lot of money…"

The sisters announced, "Don't worry!"

Miyazawa then giggled and said to May, "You know, aside from their weird behavior, they're really cute."

"Indeed," May smiled.

May then snapped, "_Freeloader?_"

However, unbeknownst to them, Cassidy and the other guy were watching from far away. Also, don't ask how they escaped Mall Jail.

"So, the twerpette and the other woman are with other twerpettes," Cassidy whispered, "We got them now, now that they are safely located here."

Butch was dressed heavily in his helmet, waiting for another sudden attack to happen.

"I hope nothing bad happens to me again," he whined.

"Stop acting like a bitch, Butch," she snuffed.

"It's Bitch, not, I mean, Butch! AHH! You're confusing me!" He screamed.

Cassidy then thought, "Not once we went close to those twerps. I have a feeling that it'll be like back in that mall again, and also with that shooting star incident."

She then instructed Butch, "Disperse, Bitch!"

"Roger that!" Butch saluted, "Also, please try to remember my name, instead of a profanity word, next time."

He then gasped, "WAIT! Why _are_ we retreating?"

Cassidy then thought, "Well, let's plan ahead and stay out of _this_ one… for your safety. We'll get that twerpette, yet."

Butch was relieved.

The four girls left, as Jen walked passed them, without knowing. She then thought, "Huh? It's them…"

She turned around and saw them walk away. She then said, "It couldn't be… I thought Konata had it taken care of. So, how come they are in school uniforms? And I'm pretty sure that little one in the green and orange is the one that helped Jude with his girlfriend."

She then walked away, shaking her head, and said, "Nah… It's best to leave it alone and find out."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the _L.S.A.A.W.S._, Konata got the call from her boss, Miyuki Takara.

"Imprinting?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes," Konata responded, "I built that feature in their AI, using those same principles in those adult simulation games, where you raised the girl into the kind of girl you'd like them to be. In fact, they fall in love with the first life form they'll see, upon awakening. You know, like seeing their mother for the first time, after hatching from an egg?"

Miyuki griped, "Yes, I see. But the Hiiragi Twins have not been delivered yet! Where are they? I grew worried, and it's only been three hours now!"

Konata smiled and said in embarrassment, "Uh, I kind of delivered them to a small house, to live, just to set them up, about three hours and five minutes ago."

Miyuki was shocked that she dropped her glasses, "Oh, dear…"

She then thought, "I wonder who'd be stupid enough to own Tsukasa and Kagami? Besides, what harm can it do? Our friends approved it, just to help out the matter. I hope they'd survive in this weird lifestyle, just to fix everything."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Miz-K was driving away, thinking of something.

"Damn it all," he thought, "It's been only eight chapters now, and _still _no solution! If we don't find a way out of this universal-."

He stopped and looked up, seeing a girl flying in the night sky and stars. She had purple hair and glasses. She was being taken by the dark May, who was laughing evilly.

"We should be almost there," the dark May replied, "My Queen, I promise you that the universe will become one, like the song _"We are One"_! And upon Michi, we shall cast upon a dark shadow over the pitiful mortals; and upon the third day of _Sweeps Week_, the Lucky Channel set will be destroyed at 21 episodes. Now, my highness, myself, Tachibana, and our people in the Adult Resistance will balance the power of order, and a side of mashed potatoes and gravy! Speaking of which, it's time for lunch. UNION BREAK!"

She and the girl in glasses floated away.

"NO! But the time is too soon! This evil deity isn't ready… yet!" Miz-K cried out.

He pressed a button on the steering wheel and drove off in the skies. Miz-K Takase's car was now transformed into a jet plane.

"AIR MIZ-K! FIRE!"

He zoomed off, but the speed of the car suddenly ripped the hybrid aircraft apart. He fell to the water, screaming.

"Aw, man!" He cried out, "The guy at the dealership said that this car actually flew!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	10. Shoujo-Ai Girls (Part 2)

_**Chapter 9  
>Shoujo-Ai Twins (Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Once again, forgive me, Nabeshin and Kagami Yoshimizu; Also, expect a cameo from two of my original characters_

* * *

><p>Outside at the park, Miyazawa and May were in a huge table, having lunch. Kagami set the whole thing up for them, including a TV set, with the plug, plugged into Tsukasa. Kids were staring, as they ate together, except for Kagami and Tsukasa, who were watching on in joy.<p>

"Gorgeous," May smiled, "But why are we here and not at a restaurant?"

Kagami informed, "Well, we'd figured that we wanted you two to have your way, but on our terms. Also, I took some allergen tests on the both of you and my scans confirmed that I found that you, Miss Yukino, are not in good health. So, I've decided to have you dine out here, for a change, in the bright sun."

Miyazawa then thought, "My skin _does _look pale. (Don't ask why)"

May then blushed in glee, "Aw, how sweet!"

Kagami and May stared at each other and were all lovey-dovey. Miyazawa was disgusted.

She then said to the camera, "Uh, I'm starting to think that we're a few white lilies short of either a seductive persuasion or a _Shoujo-Ai_ routine. I wanted to refute, but the food's too goddamn good!"

Tsukasa smiled and cheered in joy, leaving May in confusion.

"Say, Yuki," she asked, "While I approved of the happy hippy hoppy girl, is it okay to watch TV in the park?"

Miyazawa griped, "Oh, please. At least the reception for TV is okay. All we could get is the game and sitcoms. Talk about being wired. I mean, she's plugged into the TV, so why can't Miss Hoppy Girl pick up satellite TV for us?"

Tsukasa shouted, "Can't you call me by my name already?"

"Will there be anything else, madams?" Kagami bowed.

May smiled, "No, not yet."

Miyazawa then huffed, out of character, "If they _are_ robots, then I _specifically _told my agent that I DON'T want to be a part of the _Maiden for Hire_ series!"

**XXXXX**

As they watched TV, which showed a baseball game, May felt bummed.

"Man, I feel bad for Ash," May sighed.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked.

"Well, the Electabuzz are losing now. He has a friend that loves this team. I think her name was Casey. So, why can't then win a road game, for once in a while? This team is starting to suck."

Kagami bowed and said, "Leave it to me!"

She dashed off in super speed, as the others were astonished.

"She ran off somewhere," Miyazawa said.

"Maybe picking flowers?" May asked.

The TV then showed Percival Gaynes, of The Gang, holding up a tax sheet:

"_Pay up your taxes today, or we'll give you such a pinch!_"  
><em>Cameo~<em>

May then stated, "Since we're living in that hovel that we received, we're gonna have to pay rent…"

Miyazawa then said, "You're right. Talk about bad timing and coincidence."

Yukino then requested, "All right. So, now that we have to take a breather, while Kagami is gone, let's review what we have been through, starting from when we first met: We met each other, had to camp out, found a school run by gynoids, saved the proprietor, had to go to a hotel, found a box of money that's inside dog shit, drive around in a boat on the road, submerged in water that has breathable air, returned said box to an angry little man, had to help a girl with a puppet score a date with a skateboarding dumbass, met a guy who was fired a lot, obtained Pero Pero, lived in a small, yet rundown apartment, had to be owners of package people, and here we are now. Worst part of it all is that we are being followed… I think… And we have NO idea of what kind of universe is this."

May smiled, "And the best part is that I get to spend it with you, Yuki-Chan."

"And will you _stop _calling me Yuki-Chan?" Miyazawa griped.

She then whined, "Oh, how could things get any worse?"

"Hey, big sisters!" Tsukasa called out.

She ran in with a huge knapsack. She threw it down, revealing to be money.

They were both shocked, as Miyazawa cried, "You're kidding me! This is a mirage, isn't it? How many Yen did you obtain?"

May asked in fear, "And where did you get it?"

"I had to go get funds for you, Miss Miyazawa-Kun!" Tsukasa cheered.

"_Miyazawa-Kun? _Not you, too…" she shivered.

Tsukasa jumped for joy, "Praise me! Praise me! Praise me! Praise me! Praise me! Praise me! Praise me!"

Miyazawa gave up and said, "Yeah… let's not do that and just watch the Electabuzz lose, all right?"

"Fair enough," May smiled.

Tsukasa whined, "Oh, please praise me!"

They watched the game and saw what transpired:

"_OH! And it's out of the park! Relief pitcher and pinch hitter, Okidoke, has hit a home run out of the park, with the bases loaded (That's a grand slam homer), leaving the Electabuzz to take the lead in the top of the ninth, blowing the Rapidashes' fifth save, this season!"_

The player running was Kagami, in disguise.

"AHH! It's Kagami!" May shrieked.

"I don't believe it! Is this even right?" Miyazawa groaned, "Please tell me that it's a nightmare…"

As the game continued on, Tsukasa joined in, sitting by Miyazawa.

"That's my twin sister!" She cheered in joy.

Miyazawa groaned, "My life is hell…"

May smiled, "Oh, wow! You're twin sisters?"

The news then showed, interrupting the game:

"_We interrupt this program to bring you this special NEWS FLASH! Breaking news has just come in from the city of (Withheld). At three in the afternoon today, a robbery took place at the local J.P. Bank. The thieves stole around over 1.2 billion Yen in cash. The city police have dispatched and mobilized over seven thousand investigators and will do anything in their power to arrest the thieves. A city dragnet is now in place to capture these criminals and their associates!  
>Furthermore, we have located an image of the two thieves, during a related robbery in a local grocery store, by the same perpetrators. The police NOW confirmed that the two cases <em>_are__ related and have issued a warrant on the two crooks that were caught on the security camera footage."_

Miyazawa and May shrieked in fear, as the news showed the Hiiragis' picture.

Tsukasa cried in glee, "WOW! I looked great on TV! I'm _finally _on TV!"

Miyazawa tittered, "Oh, shit… We're associated with criminals…"

May trembled, "I know… This is bad…"

The park became desolate, leaving Miyazawa, May, and Tsukasa alone.

"AHH!" May screamed, "Not in the face!"

"What are you saying, idiot?" Yukino shouted, "Calm down!"

"That's when the police would come and surround me!" May winced, "Not in the face, or the balls, at least!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Just then, a group of police cars appeared and surrounded the girls.

"AHH! We're hosed, fucked, and screwed!" Miyazawa cried in fright, "I'm too young and beautiful to be arrested! I'm a doctor, and I don't want to lose my future; and the worst that I can get is a criminal record! I'm done for!"

Tsukasa bellowed, "Leave it to me! Your Hiiragi girl is on the job!"

She jumped up and launched a missile from her knee. She screamed, "I won't let you hurt my Big sister! NOW DIE!"

The missile landed, eviscerating the police. Tsukasa jumped down and smiled to Miyazawa.

"See?"

**BONK!**

"Don't _see _me, you goddamn bitch brat!" She shouted, "How dare you kill those people in this mighty nation, which is an f'ed-up universe! I'm gonna hit you!"

Tsukasa held her head and sobbed, "Please say that _before _you hit me; and I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi!"

May then looked up and gasped, "Uh, Yuki…"

Helicopters hovered over them.

She cried, "They're moving in on us! Can't they see that it's all a mistake? We're not accomplices!"

"RUN FOR IT, AND I MEAN IT NOT IN A CARDIO-STYLE!" Miyazawa shrieked, as they were running away from the police.

Tsukasa jumped up and fired a laser beam from her eyes, blasting the road to escape from the police. All Miyazawa and May could do was run in fear, while Tsukasa was smiling.

Miyazawa, running frantically, started to foam the mouth, "I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! Now I know how Maho-rin felt!"

**XXXXX**

They were trapped up in an abandoned building, being surrounded by the police.

"Attention, you three bank robbers," the sergeant called out on the megaphone, "We have you surrounded. Whatever you are doing, please come out, so we _won't _have to hurt you."

Tsukasa then snuggled onto Miyazawa and said, "At last, we're all alone together, Big Sister Yuki. This is perfect for just the two of us."

May slinked away, as Miyazawa was in tears, "What am I going to do?"

She yelled at Tsukasa, "And, moron, there's _three _of us!"

Tsukasa then blushed and jumped onto her. May then knew what would happen, so she averted her eyes, away from the action.

"Tell me when it's over, Yuki," May whispered.

"Wait, what? May, what are you talking about?" Miyazawa gasped.

Tsukasa grabbed her clothes and cried, "Big sister! I love you!"

Then she started to rip off all off her clothes.

_**Miz-K Disclaimer: **__The rest of this scene is self-censored and dirty to watch. It will be presented in play form, while showing you cute dogs and cats on the screen.  
>(But this is a fan fic, so just visualize it)<em>

_(Miyazawa): _AHH! Is this what a single red rose being plucked by each petal feels like? It is! It's the library in third year, at Hokuei, all over again! Make her stop! Face destroyed! Upper right arm incapacitated! Neck felt up! Right thigh area, don't even ask! Pain and near shock of horror in abdominal region! AH! Why can't she realize that I'm a married woman? I can't go on! My body is going out of commission! WAH! AAAH! **AHH!**

Tsukasa rubbed her mouth and sighed, "I feel recharged. I hope sis didn't mind."

Miyazawa groaned, a la Excel, with her clothes back on, "Yuki is feeling the need to lie down on a soft bed, losing all feeling in her body…"

The sergeant called out, "HEY! Come out and drop your weapons now! And quit being so prude with your live coverage! You're not Edge and Lita!"

Tsukasa called out, "Shut up, you fascist public of the state!"

Miyazawa griped in pain, "Don't agitate them!"

Tsukasa smiled and cheered, "OKAY!"

But then, a sniper pointed at Tsukasa and fired. Tsukasa was shot in the head and fell down to the ground. May was shocked, seeing Tsukasa fell dead. But, she got up, feeling her head.

"Ow, that hurts," she whimpered.

May gasped, "Holy candle roman goddess!"

Miyazawa moaned to May, "Normally, I wanted to complain to you in a profound way, but my womanhood is completely damaged to do so, right now."

Outside, the police were shocked.

"The sniper has failed, sir!" One cop called.

"How can it be? Fine! We have no choice!" The sergeant called out, "Since it's come to this, send in the Super SWAT Bomber Squad!"

Miyazawa tried to comfort Tsukasa, as she was flustered.

"That really hurt," Tsukasa said.

"Why are you still alive?" Miyazawa asked her.

She looked at her head, showing some metallic skin and some LED lights flickering.

Miyazawa shrieked in fright, "HOLY SHRIMP! I WAS WRONG, ALL ALONG! YOU'RE A ROBOT!"

Tsukasa replied, stating the obvious, "Of course, I am. You haven't noticed that yet? Kagami is a robot, too. How else do humans shoot lasers from their eyes and rockets from their knees?"

Miyazawa then said, "Come to think of it, you're right. Good point."

May smiled, "Well, I'm glad that these are the _good _robots, unlike before."

May started to faint, as Tsukasa was shocked.

"May! Are you all right?" Miyazawa asked.

Kagami appeared through the wall, with a chunk of debris on Miyazawa.

"NO! Miss Haruka!" Kagami cried, while she was wearing an Electabuzz baseball uniform.

"Is that you… Kagami?" May weakly asked.

Miyazawa groaned, "Robots are heavy… Please get off of me…"

Kagami held her up and said to her, "Your beloved Electabuzz came from behind and took the save in the bottom of ninth to win the game. I hit that home run for you. Did you see it?"

"You… displayed good form…" May croaked.

May fell dead, as Miyazawa and Kagami were shocked.

"AHH! She's dead!" She cried, and then scoffed, "Did anyone saw that coming, folks?"

Kagami insisted, as she stood on Miyazawa, "I shall do what I can to save Miss Haruka."

Miyazawa groaned, "Please do, even though it's under protest; but first, can you get your metal ass off of me?"

Kagami kneeled down to May and said, "Stand back! I must revive her! I shall give her my life!"

"You're gonna what now?" Yukino inquired, as she crawled out of the rubble.

She then sobbed, "Please, Miss Haruka… Please live!"

She sprouted wires around her body and stuck into May's body. Miyazawa and Tsukasa watched on, even though Tsukasa was hugging her tight.

Kagami started to tear up, "Live, Miss Haruka! Please live!"

She began to shake, as May was being electrocuted. Kagami then fell unconscious. May got up and looked at Kagami.

"Huh? Is it morning already?" She asked.

Miyazawa cringed, "Okay… what just happened? There's a plot twist…"

"It seems that sis burnt out her battery power to save Miss Haruka," Tsukasa replied.

Miyazawa said, "Okay, I think you mean _overheated. _But how the heck can you pass life between a human and a robot? This world is _nucking futs_."

But then, as the grief was about to awe for Kagami, a missile crashed between the three. Sadly, it was a dud, but you get the idea.

"WHY YOU?" Miyazawa shouted in furious anger, "How dare you blast on us like this, when a girl just died, all of a sudden?"

She turned to Tsukasa and ordered, "Sue Cosplay! Destroy them, now!"

Tsukasa saluted, "Out of ammo!"

Miyazawa bowed in sadness and sobbed, "I was right again. My life sucks…"

The Super SWAT Team aimed their missiles at the building. The missiles fired and blasted at the front gate. This could very well be the end of our heroines, if you could call them that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This may be the end! Find out in the final insta-!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"HEY!" Miyazawa cried out, "How can you go at a cliffhanger at a time like this, Mister Narrator?"<p>

She then said to May, "Sorry that I am happy that you're alive, but I'm afraid we're done for!"

May then replied, "Wait, what's going on now?"

"Open your eyes!" Yukino snapped, "Kagami is dead! And with any luck, so will us!"

Tsukasa then looked at the dead Kagami and thought, "Right. I must save my sister. I must protect Miss Yuki!"

She ran off to outside, while Miyazawa looked on.

"HEY, WAIT!"

Tsukasa then cried, as she jumped up, "This is the time for me! It's _my _time, now! Tsukasa Hiiragi to the rescue!"

She stepped out, with Pero Pero in her back. The police were shocked.

"That's one of them, sir!" The officer shouted.

"GOOD!" The sergeant shouted, "Shoot, gun down, and blast the hell out of her!"

The bullets whizzed past her, as she started to run to the launcher.

"The only way I can save Big Sis Yuki's life is to burn out my _own _circuits!"

She jumped on top the missile launcher and placed her hands on it.

"_Generator: MAXIMUM OUTPUT!"_

Tsukasa started to glow. As she glowed around the launcher, she started to tear apart a bit, and let out a tear.

_Big Sis Yuki, I'm so sorry that we haven't known each other well… But I'm so glad you and I have met, giving this artificial life form a special meaning. I knew you only briefly, but in the time we shared…_

A montage was shown of how these two met, including the part where Tsukasa and Miyazawa were kissing together in the cold snow.

The Gang's Heather Dunn-Nevins appeared in front of the montage and said, "Hey, there weren't any scenes like that."  
><em>Cameo~<em>

Tsukasa's right eye smashed open, as Miyazawa stepped out and was in tears.

She screamed, "TSUKASA!"

Tsukasa was shocked and happy, "Big sister… You said my name. You said it, the first time… Big sister Yukino…"

Miyazawa then shouted, "Tsukasa, in the event of hating me, can you at least give me back Pero Pero? He was on your back, this whole time, and I don't want him hurt. Also, I know you're saving our lives and I am grateful for that, but I cannot let you die, at all! It's not that I hate you, it's just that… that…"

She then cried out in anger, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I AM ALREADY MARRIED, YOU TIN, AIR-HEADED BIMBO?"

Those words Miyazawa shouted broke Tsukasa's heart, even though she was going to burn out.

She cried out, "I cannot believe that those were the last words, except the part that she was grateful to me, that I wanted to hear! Miss Miyazawa is so mean!"

**BOOM!**

The missile launcher exploded, with Tsukasa in it.

"NO!" May cried.

"PERO PERO!" Miyazawa screamed, "And also TSUKASA!"

The explosion occurred, as Pero Pero flew off from the smoke and headed toward Miyazawa. Miyazawa caught him.

"Pero Pero!" She cried, "Are you okay?"

Pero Pero licked her face, as Yukino giggled. However, May approached her and held her shoulder. She bowed her head and was in tears. Miyazawa watched the smoke emit from the explosion.

She whispered, "Little one… I'm sorry…"

A tear was dropped down from her face, as May hugged her and cried. As they watched on, the dark May was livid, seeing that they're still alive. But of what purpose is her role? She flew off into the shadows.

* * *

><p>That night, Miyazawa and May were sleeping in their home. Miyazawa was lost in thought, as May looked on.<p>

"Is something wrong?" May asked.

Miyazawa then replied, "Nothing. It's just that it was all so freaky… I mean, it was pretty shocking to hear that the Hiiragi twins were robots. I guess we would've let them stay with us, even though they were good little girl robots. But they _were_ pretty useful."

May then asked, "So, now, what shall we do about our traveling to get home?"

Miyazawa sighed and yawned, "Oh, we'll see what happens. I just needed to lie down now… Tomorrow's another day… of pain and bizarre torment for me. But hey, we _are _having fun, aren't we?"

May and Miyazawa giggled and went to sleep. May went closer to Miyazawa, just to sleep closer. But…

**BONK!**

She hit her on the head.

"Don't _even _try it…" Yukino muttered, "I'm gonna hit you…"

**XXXXX**

And so, unobserved, the Hiiragi twins sacrificed themselves for love… and died. They dashed through a time that was too short to be called youth. But there were none who'd understood their noble hearts; not that if it were matter if there were any.

But suddenly, the Hiiragi twins were walking together. (Wait, they're alive?) They, however, did not notice the house that Miyazawa and May were living in. Were _those _Hiiragi twins robots, as well, or were they the _REAL _Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi?

One thing is certain…  
><em><strong>It's late, and it's WAY past their curfew!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shoujo-Ai Girls<br>Today's mission… … … Failed!**_

* * *

><p>Konata got the call again. This time, it was from a stranger.<p>

"Hello?" She called, "Look! That is the fifth time I produced these twin robots! I'm not going for the half-dozen! Hello? Hello! Miyuki-San?"

"KONATA!" It was the REAL Kagami Hiiragi.

"Uh, hey… Kagami…" she stuttered.

"HOW DARE YOU USE OUR LIKENESSES AS ROBOTS? DARN YOU!" She shouted, "TOMORROW AT SCHOOL, YOU'RE DEAD!"

She gulped.

"Uh, where are you now, Kagami?" She stammered.

_I guess that THAT answers our question…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus ends another installment of "Miyazawa &amp; May"…<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the **__**next**__** MIS-adventure.  
>(And on a side-note: an Excel Saga parody… … … Never again!)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's note:<br>**__This was written on May 9__th__ and 10__th__, 2011. It was a cross between Episode 16 of Excel Saga, the four main girls of Lucky Star, and a dream I had, the night before.  
>See, it was a dream I had, watching an episode of Lucky Star (Which was NOT an episode from the series). As it turns out, there was a scene that showed of Tsukasa of being an android, built by the teachers, with Konata shocked in awe, when she was falling apart from her head.<br>Another scene showed that there was a Kagami android there, too, helping a girl who was building another android.  
>Talk about bizarre, huh? I kind of forgot how the dialog went, but it was surprising. Then I woke up… and was shuddering in fear. I'll never watch Lucky Star, while drinking too much Pepsi again.<br>After writing it, that particular dream no longer exists. But if it comes up again, I'll try to remember what they said._


	11. Late Night with Brian Griffin

_**Chapter 10  
>Late Night with Brian Griffin<strong>_

* * *

><p>Outside a large field, desolate in the area, a huge cloud of people in weird costumes started to charge into F City.<p>

A huge man in a blue business suit and a cigar called, "Everyone! We must enter the city and claim it for the Adults!"

He was Mr. Boss. He's the leader of the Adult Resistance, a band of clichéd adults, hell-bent on making kids' lives a living hell. His group includes Count Spank-u-lot, Wink and Fibb, the Toiletnator, Knightbrace, Stickybeard, and many others.

However, a band of teens, watching on the top of the building is preparing for action. They jumped down and called to the Adult resistance.

"HEY, YOU!" Jen cried out, "HOW DARE YOU KILL HIGHLAND HIGH AND GET AWAY WITH IT?"

According to Konota, the Adults bombed Highland High, after declaring the school intolerable and lack of educational morale. Konata vowed revenge, not only for destroying a legendary school, known for the popularity of Beavis and Butt-Head, but for killing many suitable teachers. That counts as murder.

The Teens jumped down, in colored tights, and posed.

"WE'RE THE FIVE TEENS OF THE LSAAWS!" They cried.

Jonesy called out, "Suave and persistent, Kona-Red!"

Jen called, "Leadership material, Kona-Black!"

Wyatt bellowed, "Musically buzzed, Kona-Green!"

Jude laughed, "Totally chilled, Kona-Yellow!"

Caitlin cheered, "Fashionably late, Kona-Pink!"

Mr. Boss laughed, and the others laughed with him.

"You got some nerve on keeping us blocked," he snuffed, "We have already taken Highland, and now, we'll take care of those meddling Kids Next Door!"

"Oh, really?" Jen bellowed, "You and what army?"

Wyatt exclaimed, "You are already charged for murder!"

"Not cool, bro! Highland High is an awesome place!" Jude groaned.

Jen said, "_Was…_"

Mr. Boss flicked his cigar and shouted, "Then, prepare to fall, because you meddling traitors won't stop me! Teens should _hate_ kids!"

Jen shouted, "You watch what you say! I have a baby sister!"

"That doesn't matter, because we'll still take over!"

Jonesy held up a walkie-talkie and called, "We'll see about that! Nikki! Prepare to open fire!"

Mr. Boss then asked, "Uh, who were you talking to?"

Jen smiled, "Oh, just our friend: a _Ropponmatsu!_"

Jonesy informed, "Correction! A _Ropponmatsu_, dressed as my girlfriend."

A huge tank appeared and pointed a cannon at the Adults. Nikki, the robot double of Nikki Wong, who was built by Konata Izumi, was at the helm.

She then spoke, "Target locked!"

Jonesy called, "Nikki! Fire at them! NO MERCY!"

Jen insisted, "Konata wants them dead! She's instituted the death penalty on them."

The two on the couch were not impressed.

"Shall we dismiss these Power Ranger wannabes, Mr. Wink?"

"Most excellent, Mr. Fibb."

The Adults charged, as Jonesy panicked.

"NIKKI!" He cried, "FIRE!"

Jen shouted, "NOW!"

"Affirmative!" Nikki said, as she aimed the cannon.

"Target spotted," she announced, "Probability of success: 100%; damage level: severe; firing in T-minus five… four… three… two… one…"

She then glared, "Bite me… A-holes!"

**BOOM!**

The cannon fired, taking out the evil adults, including Wink and Fibb, who were sent flying. Most of them retreated, as the Adults continued to charge. The Teens were in peril.

"That's it," Jonesy groaned, "We need back up! We can't fight them alone."

Nikki then announced, "Jen, Jonesy, might I suggest you summon my sisters in arms?"

"Right!" Jen said, "Wyatt! Caitlin! Commence dispatch! Code: K-G-M!"

Wyatt called, "K-G-M! Summon the reinforcements!"

A huge garage door opened, revealing an army of Tsukasa and Kagami robots, marching in unison.

"AHH! Those who dare to march, while fighting the adult tyranny, shall face the wrath of Count Spank-u-lot!"

The robots jumped up and began to fight. The Kagamis fired lasers from their eyes.

"HIIRAGI BEAM!" They cried.

**BOOM! **The spanking vampire fell.

The Tsukasas fired missiles from their knees.

"HIIRAGI MISSILE!" They cried.

**BOOM! **It blasted him into ashes.

"Oh… Not… a good… spanking…" he groaned, as he disintegrated, cartoon-style.

The Teens rushed down and charged at the Adults.

"ATTACK!" Jen cried.

The brawl began, as Konata watched on from the building.

"Indeed," she said, "The _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies _and all that jazz will do anything for justice! These Adults will pay for what they did! God bless the people and teachers who died, during yet another meeting of the crossover worlds. God bless them, and God bless the people of Highland!"

**XXXXX**

A reporter from South Park is in the battlefield.

"Tom, I'm standing here in the biggest battle in war, since the huge Dethklok concert, LIVE from the Netherrealm! The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies has instituted a raid against the Adults Resistance, for bombing the Highland High School. The war continues to increase, as Miss Miyuki Takara, leader of the AU-Studies Association, have labeled Mr. Boss, leader of the Adults Resistance as a threat. As the army of young girls has the weird-dressing parents are falling on their knees, one hope that this whole nightmare will come to an end and hope that everyone can go home and fix the problem with the portals."

The news was playing at Miyazawa & May's home. However, they were outside, planting a small tree.

May was exhausted, "Phew… We did it."

Miyazawa asked, "So, why did I ask you to plant this tree?"

"I thought since Jude is busy with Rino, I wanted to make the boys' pad look green."

"And why are we putting landscape up?"

"It's nice. I love the cute flowers for this field, even if we use fertilizer."

"Well, even though it's weird, since this world is nuts, I think it's a nice thing we're doing."

She then sobbed lightly, "If only I'd share that moment with Sakura…"

"Who's Sakura?" May retorted.

"She's my daughter."

"Oh. You miss her, right?"

"I do. All this going on, it's like I want to go home. But it seems I'll never get the chance."

May smiled and held her, "Maybe we'll find a way. I'll stick by you, all the time."

Miyazawa got up and was upset and annoyed, "I need to lie down. Don't wake me for anything, until dinner."

She went back inside, as May watched on.

"Yuki…" she said.

She then looked at the tree and thought, "I wonder… Is this tree a Sudowoodo? There may be weird stuff, even though I can't tell what's going on, but I'm just so curious."

She wrapped a pink ribbon around a branch and said, "Here. This is for Yuri… Tsukasa… and Kagami… All my new friends… They're all gone; except those that are still around."

She then got up and watered the flowers.

Elsewhere, Miyazawa turned the TV off and lied on the couch. She started to drop heavily in her eyes.

"Mmm… Stupid May…" she groaned, "What does she know? I _do _miss my family, but lately, communications are down. I need to think."

She yawned and fell asleep.

I guess this is where the chapter ends, right?

**WRONG!**

Miyazawa is starting to have a dream… in a weird way.

* * *

><p>In an animation style of Family Guy, Miyazawa woke up in a fancy green room. She was even drawn to look like one of the people from MacFarlane's cartoons.<p>

"Huh?" She yawned, "Did May paint the room pretty?"

She saw a picture of a white dog, on his hind legs, like he was a person. He had a red collar, holding a martini.

"Wha? Who the hell is that?" She griped.

A man appeared and called to her, "Miss Miyazawa, you're on in five minutes."

"Where am I?"

"Oh, didn't you know? You're on _The Brian Griffin Show_!"

"What is that?"

"A late night talk show. You were chosen for a panel of people, but we have to interview you. Good luck, Miss."

He left, leaving her in confusion.

"What is going on? This isn't right… Is it?"

**XXXXX**

The announcer played:

"_LIVE from Bridgeport, CT, it's New England's finest show, in the late night world: __**Late Night with Brian Griffin!**__ And now, here's Brian!"_

Brian Griffin, a white dog, appeared on stage, and waved to the people.

"Welcome to my show, I'm Brian Griffin. You may remember me in such books as the _Alternate Universe-_bestseller, '_Faster than the Speed of Love ', _and #1 book, '_Wish it, Want it, Do it'_. We have ourselves a great show today."

Stewie Griffin started to laugh backstage.

"Hey! Stewie Griffin, leadies and gentlemen!"

Stewie waved, as the crowd cheered.

The crowd laughed, as Brian continued, "So, uh, about those people in the alternate worlds. We have had a lot of weird faces here. I can tell, because, I live by Quahog and well, the people are somewhat weird. I mean, we have a pirate with wooden arms and legs. What next: a guy with wooden eyes?"

_(RIMSHOT)_

The crowd laughed, as Brian waved.

"But seriously, folks. We're just trying to fix this world, by finding out where it comes from. I think maybe _I _did it. I'm known to bury things, since I'm a dog. Maybe we'll find the gophers from Looney Tunes!"

_(RIMSHOT)_

As the crowd laughed, from below, the gophers were a bit crossed.

"Oh, really," one gopher said in a polite tone, "This dog is incorrigible."

The other replied, "Oh, let us teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Let's not soil ourselves, brother. We'll have to watch and see."

"Oh, marvelous. I didn't know what came over me, back there. Thank you."

"Indubitably, my brother. You're welcome."

Back at the stage, Brian then continued on, "So, anyways, a lot of violence and estruction going on, but if there's one thing we learned from this, it's refugee. And we have learned this week that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki have instituted a refugee camp for survivors in this universal damage. In fact, Byakuya Kuchiki had this to say on _last week's _show."

The tape showed an interview of Byakuya (from _"Bleach"_) sitting next to Brian, on last week's show:

_"Brian, Rukia, Ichigo, and the rest of our fellow Soul Reapers have done what we can to save the lives of many people. As you can tell, the camp ahas raised up from hundreds to thousands. As a fellow Soul Reaper, I know how it is hard to tend the wounds of many people."_

_Brian asked, "So, anybody from the DL that is being tended to?"_

_Byakuya replied, "Just two teens in black with shades on. Big damage to their solar plexus. We figured it might be the cause of injury is by candy people from the Kingdom of Ooo. I really hated them. They left a lot of sweet things in their bodies."_

_He's referring to Blade & Christo._

Brian explained, "Wow. By far, the worst case scenario: _Candy Land Collarbone Injuries._"

Quagmire shouted from backstage, "YOU SUCK!"

Brian then smiled, "Hey... Same to you."

He then announced, "Folks, we have a really great show, tonight. Skwisgaar Skwigelf of DethKlok will be here, and also, a Miss Arima is here; and our panel of guests, including Roger Smith."

Miyazawa was shocked, "Are you crazy? I can't go out there!"

She then looked around, knowing that May is nowhere to be found. She then said, "Well, she's not following me. It could be a sign."

The man appeared and called, "Miss Arima, you're on in 15."

"Okay!" She called out.

She was completely nervous.

Minutes later, Brian was on a desk, looking at the crowd.

"And, we're back," he said, "Please say hello to my first guest, a girl who is here under protest. She's from a small town in Japan and, brace yourselves, she's a doctor. Ladies and gentlemen, Yukino Arima!"

Miyazawa appeared, as the crowd applauded. She sat by Brian and shook his hand.

"A talking dog?" She thought.

"Miss Arima, it's wonderful to have you here," he said, "Not as much as my last guest, a Miss Excel Excel. She completely demolished my set."

Yuki replied, "Oh, well… It's nice to be here. I'm not that violent, but I stand out as a popular woman."

They continued the interview, which will now be in _Play Form_:

(Brian): So… Are you like married?

(Miyazawa): Yeah. My full name is Yukino Miyazawa-Arima. I am born in Kawasaki, Japan. I'm married to my lovely husband, and I have three kids.

(Crowd: "aw…")

(Brian): Nice. So, you ever spend time with them?

(Miyazawa): Oh, not really.

(Brian): I see. Hey, if I had kids, I bring them over to my set, amirite?

(Crowd cheers)

(Brian): So, I got to say, you happen to be very beautiful, despite the fact that you're skinny and have somewhat of a normal woman.

(Miyazawa): Oh, please. I'm not _that _beautiful.

(Brian): So, word has it that you are a doctor.

(Miyazawa): Uh, yeah. I wanted to become a lawyer, but I chose to become one, since I chose not to go to college. I was pregnant with Sakura and decided to become a housewife. Then I was given the job, after my twin sons, at my husband's family's hospital. I wanted to learn more, as a doctor.

(Brian): How about your husband? Is he a doctor, too?

(Miyazawa): No. He's a detective. But I hope he'll return. He once took a bullet and died.

(Brian): Fantastic. He must be brave.

(Miyazawa nodded in sadness)

(Brian): Hey, don't worry. I think I know what'll cheer you up. How about you'd be a part of our panel? You're very knowledgeable. Perhaps maybe you can help us, since we're brainiacs.

(Miyazawa): Sure. I was the top of our class in Hokuei High.

(Miyazawa; thinking): _I wonder if he'll help me get home._

(Brian): Nice. Say, would you like to stick around? We'd need some great minds to help out.

(Brian; to camera): Hey, we're gonna take a break and get this sorted out. We'll be right back with Skwisgaar Skwigelf and Roger Smith.

(Cut to bump, saying "We'll be right bark…")

(Stewie, off-screen): If you'd like to be a guest on our show, send a letter about yourself. Since the whole universal rifts came awry, we let _anybody _in! Care of:  
><em>Late Night with Brian Griffin<br>934 Lake Drive  
>Quahog, RI<em>

Miyazawa was brushing herself off and said, "That was quick. At least I can have people help me get home. I truly wanted to see Souichi and Sakura again."

Brian the set up a roundtable and said, "Good. This is going to be a great discussion. How about we chat with the great minds? It'll be better than my appearance with Bill Maher."

Miyazawa remarked, "Yeah. Sorry that didn't go well."

Brian nodded, "Thanks. If we do well, perhaps you'll be on next week's show?"

Miyazawa replied, "Uh, maybe. Say, what will you be discussing?"

A stagehand called out, "Mister Griffin, you're on in ten."

"Sorry, Miss Miyazawa, but I have to get back," he said, "Listen, when we're done, how about I'll buy you a pint?"

"Uh, we'll see."

Miyazawa was annoyed, as Brian left to the table.

"Jeez…" she thought, "I wonder what's his hurry."

(Back to _Play Form_)

(Brian): Welcome back! This is _Brian's Circle_. We're here to discuss certain matters on the air, including real-life problems. Joining us is our guest of honor, Yukino Miyazawa-Arima, a doctor from Kawasaki. Now, let us introduce you to our guest speakers. The blonde person you see here is DethKlok lead guitarist and a hefty Norwegian, Skwisgaar Skwigelf.

(Skwisgarr): Nices to haves me here, Brian. And I am Swedish. Tokis is Norwegian.

(Brian): And also, please welcome a true intelligent person, whose brian is as big as his head…

(Crowd laughs)

(Brian): Right! Please welcome, Roger Smith!

(Roger holds up a martini)

(Roger): Hey… A shout-out to Langley Falls.

(Brian): All right. The topic we shall do tonight is: "_alternate universal problems". _I think maybe with all the problems going on in the world, it's really bad. My friend, Peter, had to meet up with a real live Pikachu, and he got electrocuted. Since then, he's afraid to go outside.

(Roger): Enh… I mean, come on! These guys should be able to face their fears, over there. Steve Smith had to confront a bodyguard to Trixie Tang. And he got his ASS kicked!

(Roger laughed)

(Roger): But, seriously, I don't approve of what happened, after that.

(Miyazawa): Uh, if I may say something?

(Brian): Sure.

(Miyazawa): I happened to be a victim of these strange occurrences. You see, I once had to go under the sea for a Krabby Patty, and then I went to a theme park, which is a high school building, and I was like, oh, god, this is weird.

(Roger): Isn't that that place with the robot girls? I thought it was closed down!

(Skwisgaar): Robots gives me the heebies-jeebies. These girls don't knows dildos about love and life.

(Crowd: "Oooh…")

(Miyazawa): Well, it _is _closed down, because it's like that movie "Westworld".

(Brian): Ah, yes. And its sequel, "Futureworld". Peter Fonda played a very exquisite role.

(Skwisgaar): I likes Westworlds better.

(Roger): Not me. I had to meet with a girl in a maid costume, and she said that she's _Per-so-com._ And she also says that she's not like those robots in the films.

(Brian): Yeah, and getting back to the topic, what's with the weird names? I mean, sure there's "Persocom", "Saiyan", "Aquateen", "Thrice Cream", and even "Candy-Wife", but what the hell! Ever since the disaster that happened, it seems you can't tell if you're from Quahog, Jersey, South Park, North Haverbrook, and hell, even Seychelles.

(Miyazawa): Seychelles is a _real _country.

(Skwisgaar): Sweden is better.

(Brian): So, what is the deal, huh? Is it like you fuse together to form a certain _"Super Earth"_?

(Crowd laughs)

(Brian): I mean, come on…

(Roger): Uh, if I may. All the world is like a huge plate of macaroons.

_**Roger Smith: Alien**_

(Roger): When you have a whole batch of what you like here, you make it your own area. I seriously said that out of complex, but it's an example. If you have macaroons, and this entire universe is like different type of cookies, you have yourself a very mixed-up batch. Or, if you have party liquor, and you mix up _every _major brand, where would that lead you?

(Crowd groans)

(Skwisgaar): Oh, I think you would pukes out the universe.

(Crowd laughs)

(Brian): Well, I certainly wouldn't taint it with party liquor.

(Crowd laughs)

(Brian): So, Roger, what you're saying is that the world is all messed-up. If mixed with other universes, you got something that you cannot comprehend.

(Roger): That's right. And let me tell you: you don't like this universe, then do us all a favor at get the (BEEP) out.

(Crowd laughs and applauds)

(Miyazawa groans)

(Miyazawa): Okay, what the hell is your problem, E.T.?

(Roger): What is _your _problem, Gidget?

(Miyazawa gasp; crowd laughs)

(Skwisgaar): I totally agrees with you. The dog says that if we don't approve of our lifes-styles, then we have no reason to stay.

_**Skwisgaar Skwigelf: DethKlok guitarist**_

(Skwisgaar): Toki and I don'ts likes each other, since he's from Norway, but we are friends and members of DethKlok. If we were in opposite sides, he'd totally goes and dos his debate about his awful work as a backs-up guitars. I tries to get him out ofs the bands, and he doesn't care. The worlds is going (BEEP)s-up and people are acting like (BEEP)s.

(Brian): Uh, that's great, but let's let someone else debate this matter. Yukino, would you like to rebut.

(Miyazawa): No, I think he's right. Although, he makes no sense about what goes on, people around the area may tend to miss people and their homes. People tend to be homesick. However, knowing the situation I am in, I can use his word here; this world is going dildos for me.

(Crowd laughs)

(Miyazawa): And another thing, when you discuss something in public, is it _before _or _after _you (BEEP) a broad?

(Crowd laughs loudly)

(Skwisgaar is angry)

(Skwisgaar): Hey, (BEEP)s you, man.

(Brian): Okay, try not to insult Skwisgaar. Sure, he may be a proud rock band, but let's not forget why we're all here.

(Miyazawa): Oh, I know all about it.

_**Yukino Arima: Doctor in Japan**_

(Miyazawa): And to add, I have been through hell. I was once attacked by the police and South City SWAT team, all while three friends of mine were escaping. And to add, they were criminals.

(Roger): Uh, may I have a say? I know it's tough to fend off thugs and thieves. There's the ever scary Jack Killington, who goes after you with his huge machete, there's Thunder-Doodle, who draws on walls, with spray paint, and there's even those awful bandits in pantyhose, called the Silk Stocking Twins.

(Crowd laughs)

(Miyazawa): Uh, are they even real?

(Roger): Real as my huge brain with emits green goo.

(Miyazawa): Wow… I'll never look at thugs like that again.

(Roger): I've got a portfolio on them, if you'd like.

(Miyazawa): Nah, no, thanks.

(Miyazawa coughs)

(Miyazawa): Uh, shouldn't we do something about it? I mean, here I am, with a man who is lethargic and an alien on booze… and I mean, well, someone is following me around. Personally, I wanted to buy a copy of "Faster than the Speed of Love" and chuck it in my friend.

(Crowd groans)

(Miyazawa): I mean, come on! May may be somewhat of a friend, but she's misunderstood.

(Brian): Yukino, I think I get what you are saying. You have a friend to help you out, that's great; but when you berate her, it's like, whoa! Aren't you acting like an ass?

(Miyazawa growls)

(Skwisgaar): I thinks that berating a female friends is trash and total dildos.

(Roger): Yeah, shame on you!

(Miyazawa): SHUT UP! The brat is 12!

(Crowd: Ooh…)

(Brian): Wow… Well, then… Let me tell you something…

(Miyazawa): NO! Let me tell _you _something! I've had enough! I am more of a hated person over the whole universal rifts, but you cannot berate the panel and drop each subject!

(Brian tried to speak)

(Miyazawa): The reason you've become popular is that Miz-K's book is tripe, compared to yours, which is uber-tripe! I miss my husband, my children, and my home, and if caring for a 12-year old happy-go-lucky kid is wrong, then I want to be right! But I will _not _be treated with disrespect by dirt like you!

(Brian): Okay… Then, why not drop Yukino and change it to something hurtful about you.

(Zorak): How about Puke? Or Chino?

(Crowd laughs)

(Skwisgaar): No… Yuki is fine.

(Brian): I don't know. Yuki is strong, but it's snow in Japanese. I guess I cannot make it very hurtful.

(Zorak): EAT IT!

(Roger): Hey, I can help! Ladies and gentlemen, Yuki the snow girl!

(Crowd laughs and cheers)

(Miyazawa gets angry)

(Brian, all nervous): Well, I don't know how that felt… Stewie & I would _love _to return home, but-.

(Miyazawa): And that's just it! If we don't have anything to do, blame it on the person responsible! If you think this whole topic is about alternate universes and not pissing me off, then we got a brand new bag! I thought it was special and with knowledge.

(Skwisgaar): It's alls downhills from here.

(Brian): Well… I guess we are very outspoken in these taped programs.

(Quagmire, off-screen): No, we're live… you jerk.

(Brian, angrily): UP YOURS, GLENN!

(Miyazawa, smirking): I guess I trumped you good. What started as a panel discussion, turned into cussing. The only thing I have respect for you is eating your own (BEEP). If you're going to treat everyone in this abysmal moment, do it where I give a damn!

(Crowd cheers)

(Brian is nervous)

(Brian, very agitated and scared): Okay… I, uh, I… It's only because… Well, maybe we… need to… You know? Look… I'm the host. I've only been on the air for two months; even I think these rifts are crap! Look, just… Just tell me what you want!

(End of _Play Form_)

It was then that Miyazawa's last intimidating words made Brian pee. Roger gasped, "AH! Oh, my god, he's peeing!"

Skwisgaar shouted, "That's (_Guitar Riff_)s brutal! No one ever pees themselves on the floor and stays. First times I sees a dog peeing in publics, since Murderface."

Miyazawa growled and batted Brian's head, as the audience laughed and cheered, "THAT'S IT! OUTSIDE, NOW!"

Brian ran off, barking. Miyazawa got up and was annoyed, but then, she accidentally slipped on the urine puddle. She fell to the floor and hit the back of her head. Roger and Skwisgaar went to her and tried to revive her. Miyazawa was out cold.

"Gets a doctor!" He cried, "Gets a (_Guitar riff_) doctors."

"Relax!" Roger smiled, "I played a doctor on TV!"

He pushed her chest down hard and tried to make her breathe. However, Miyazawa never woke up.

* * *

><p>And that is where the dream ended… May shoved her lightly, waking her up.<p>

"Yuki… Yuki…" she said, "Do you have a minute?"

Miyazawa woke up in shock and looked around. She gasped for air and said, "Wow… What a moment…"

She then said to May, "Even in my dreams it didn't make sense. My head must be spinning."

May asked, "What happened?"

"I was on a TV show and was being asked stupid questions. Nothing made sense and… and…"

**Ring!**

Miyazawa picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" She asked, as May left.

"Hello… Mommy…" a girl called on the phone.

Miyazawa started to swell up in tears. She heard the voice of her daughter, Sakura Arima.

"Honey… Is that you?" She sobbed, "I was worried about you."

"It's okay, Mommy. I'm fine. Where have you gone? My brothers and I were worried sick. I'm just lonely without you and daddy."

"Sakura… I'm fine. Mother is lost somewhere."

"So, I've heard. This girl, May, wanted to find me, so she told me to call you at the right time. How is she, anyway?"

Miyazawa then thought, "May?"

She then said to Sakura on the phone, "Oh… she's okay. She's just a friend. A very trusted friend."

As they continued to chat, May giggled from outside and said, "Anything for you, Yuki…"

She then thought, "It was the least I can do… Since you and I are here together. I know how bad you wanted to see her, so I had to find where your daughter lives. It was an easy job. Once I said _Sakura Arima_, all they found was the number to Souichiro Arima."

She stood up and looked in the window. She then whispered, "Yuki… I'm glad you're happy."

As she went back to the tree, she halted and saw a dark figure of herself, coming out of the grass.

"At last, we meet, Haruka. Am I interrupting your moment?" she spoke in a distorted voice.

May was startled, "Who are you and how did you know my name?"

The dark May went closer and said, "Some say I am Noob Saibot, while others say I am the monster from under your bed. But… in reality…"

Her dark black skin turned into flesh color and said in May's voice, "I'm you!"

May was frightened. She saw her face, which was similar, and started to quiver. But then, she then said to her:

"_You… Why have you come back here… April?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	12. Her Name is April

_**Chapter 11  
>Her name is April<strong>_

* * *

><p>"April…" she whispered "What are you doing here?"<p>

April, the dark May, appeared in the garden of her home, while Miyazawa was on the phone, reuniting with Sakura, her daughter.

"It has been so long… Haruka," April said, "You don't know how long it is."

"Two years…"

"It _has _been… And lately the queen has been excited to see you, _if _she finds you again."

"Leave her out of it! That faker is _not _my ruler! The only reason she did it is because she wants to do it for her evil ways."

April scolded, "Oh, no. She abdicated the throne from the old queen and had a little fun. She and her many siblings were excited for her duties, since she loved every minute of each realm. Can you imagine how huge this world is now?"

She then groaned, "But lately, most of the people in the realms had been corrupt. It's like a brand new story. Such a brave new world this is."

May then growled, as she asked, "What happened to Queen Michi? She was the last one to hold this realm together! She was the glue to the universe!"

April bowed, "Miss Yolei managed to take over, after her sudden death."

"You said she was agitated, I mean, abdicated!"

April smiled and nervously said, "What's the big deal? Yolei has the throne now."

She then glared, "And if you don't do as I say… I'll have your life taken…"

May was shaken, as April disappeared in the shadows. She then seethe and said, "April… This isn't like you… Yolei must've hurt you, uh, me."

She sat down on the bench outside and was lost in thought. As for April, she was behind a tree, feeling uneasy.

"What am I doing?" She thought, "Everything that I'm doing is getting worse. And the worst part is… May is still alive. If May lives, then… I fear what Yolei would do, if she hears wind of you."

She returned to May and asked her, "May… Listen… You really care for Queen Michi, right?"

May nodded, "Yes. She respected me, ever since the order of the worlds had been jumbled up."

April smiled, "I see… And this Miyazawa girl?"

"She's just a friend. Sure, Yuki hates me and my sudden childish mannerisms, but I care for her like she was the queen."

April sat down with May and said, "May… I'm so sorry… You've forgotten… Have you?"

"Huh?"

She then instructed, "Listen, I want you to do something for me. If she comes, you bring Diamond Hikari in."

"Diamond Hika-… You mean Dawn?"

"Yes."

"No… I don't know. What if _she _is a victim of this nightmare? I mean, I've been through a lot, but everything is either fun or bizarre, and it's neither zazz nor kinky."

"It's more than that. But if you see her, let her in. I cannot tell you any further."

She ran off into the forest, as May was confused.

"April…" she thought, "What is she trying to warn me about? And… And Dawn… What would _she_ do?"

**XXXXX**

May returned to the house and watched the TV. She then saw the news, which saw what transpired:

"Tom, fear has continued to spread! The _LSAAWS_ has gotten the Adults on the ropes, but as it turns out, they were no match for a group of people in black and beige school uniforms that appeared from the blue and attacked the Adult Army; however, the _LSAAWS_ were trying to help, but they chose to sit back. Reasons unknown, but this group call themselves th-."

She turned it off and thought, "April… Could it be you who did it?"

Miyazawa returned and saw May, who was a little frustrated.

May growled, "This is bull! How could April make this whole thing go awry?"

Miyazawa asked, "Are you okay, May?"

"Oh? Oh, Yuki… Uh, nothing. I had a message from one of my friends who said that she was coming over."

Miyazawa nodded, but then asked, "Did something happened earlier?"

May looked away and went to her room.

"Sorry, Yuki. I need to breathe. Good night, Yuki-Chan."

Miyazawa shouted, "It's five in the afternoon!"

She thought, "May seemed a bit uneasy. I wonder what got her goat. If it's that Team Rocket, I sure don't know."

**XXXXX**

April was in the swings, that night, and swinging, thinking about her Queen, Yolei.

"I wonder… if May and Yukino will free me from my chain…" she thought.

As she swung, she had moments from her past:

_April, who was watching TV in her room, was on the couch, eating a sandwich._

"_This just in," the newscaster announced, "Sealab has just exploded. Even though it was a victim of a bizarre turn in the alternate world rifts, it was one of the victims in this atrocious event. No one lived and everyone is mourning in Grizzlebee's."_

_He then had an update, "Oh, wait just a moment. We have learned that Sealab has mysteriously been rebuilt, with everyone resurrected. And, this report in: I am a dead man for lying to you, just now. Wait… what?"_

**BANG!**

_The newscaster's head was decapitated, as April laughed. However…_

_The newscaster was revived, somehow, and concluded, "And that's it for Channel 6 News."_

_April then shouted, "WAIT A MINUTE! That jerk wasn't supposed to revive! This is like he had extra lives!"_

_She then huffed, as Dawn appeared with a veil over her face._

"_Are you watching those alternate universal mishaps again?" She retorted, "You know darn well that it always bring joy for Queen Yolei."_

_April then sighed, "Sealab blew up… AGAIN! And then was revived, somehow… It was like it never happened."_

"_Use a different verb, Blackie."_

"_Fine! I meant it 'imploded' and it was 'resurrected'. Happy? I hate that friggin' newscaster loser!"_

_Dawn then held her face and whispered, "You are so lucky. The Queen promised us to watch over these huge universes. I'm surprised that it didn't turn into one whole universe."_

_April said, "Funny… I figured it would be like that game, 'Primal Raid', where you'd fight as a dinosaur and become ruler of the Earth (with the different spelling)."_

_Dawn then saluted, "I only obey my Queen, Yolei."_

_April saluted, "Me, too."_

_She then got up and added, "I have to go. News is since that I am investigating, I might as well try to find your friend, May."_

"_Hey, lay off of her, Wednesday! She's mine! You're only here to observe her."_

"_Funny… Double funny… It's been a week, since the entire world is fucked up, and she hasn't fixed your face yet."_

"_She's too busy! Stupid bitch wouldn't give me the operation, anyways."_

_Dawn then growled, as she held her veil, covering her face. April smiled, "Well, I'll see if I can find that May girl. Good luck being ugly, sleeping duckling."_

_She left, as Dawn called to her, "Well, know your place! Don't forget that SHE has what you own! And BY THE WAY, THAT particular remark there made NO sense!"_

_April stopped and started to seethe. She ran off, as she was completely angry. Dawn, however, wiped her face, from under her veil and said, "If we find something worthy, maybe that lazy, yet glorious queen will give me a facelift. I could give a shit for that. I wanted my face mended."_

_She sat on the couch and watched TV._

April, swinging in the swing, was completely upset. She then remembered what it was that Yolei owned: her Pokémon portrait of a Gengar, her favorite Pokémon. She then said, "The Queen has my prized possession, but… but if I don't do as I am told, Yolei will toss it out. Man, I hate my highly beloved and worthy ruler; and I'm only saying this, just so she wouldn't haze at me."

She got off the swing set and walked home. However…

"What took you so long, little kid?" A voice called.

A woman appeared, with long black hair, a red Chinese dress, and her skin was pale and scarred. It was the zombie, Rei Tachibana. You could tell, since her blood, slowly glowing in her body, is coursing in radioactive waste.

"I feel that you don't want to play with us, anymore. I'm hoping that you'd obey her orders. After all, Dawn is supposed to be the one… to kill May."

April gasped, "WHAT?"

Rei sneered, "You've forgotten? May & Dawn are friends; this is _her _business, alone. Besides, need I remind you what you did to her?"

She hissed at her, as April started to groan, "Rei… I'll never get why you'd go and tell me what I can or cannot do, but having Dawn kill May is inexcusable!"

"Why not? We can take her alive, for all we know. She's the one who solely and truly obeys Queen Michi… Or should I say, Ex-Queen Michi?"

April walked away, as Rei followed.

What kind of plans does Dawn have in her sleeve? Will she be able to kill May?

"One thing, though…" April asked, "What about this Yuki woman that's tagging along with her?"

Rei then muttered, "Leave her…"

"Huh?"

"We'll leave her. If she interferes, you know what to do."

April then was in disdain, "I don't know… Is this woman… her only other friend?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<br>Sorry that is was so short, but it sets up the next arc. Find out, next time.**_


	13. Diamond Hikari: False Face

_**Chapter 12  
>Diamond Hikari: False Face<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dawn, shrouded in her veil, appeared in May &amp; Miyazawa's apartment door. She knocked the door and May opened it. She was confused, since she didn't see her face.<p>

"May I help you?" She asked.

Dawn explained, "May, it's me."

"Oh, hey. How come you're-?"

"Never mind! May I come in?"

May showed Dawn in, as Miyazawa returned from the bathroom. She was a bit annoyed by May's new friend; but also a little confused.

"Why am I feeling uneasy?" She thought.

**XXXXX**

The three sat down together, as May was happy to see her. Dawn then asked why she would hang with Miyazawa.

"Oh, you know… It's kind of a coincidence," she said, "She and I saw each other, and before you know it, we kind of hung out. You wouldn't believe the adventures we had!"

Miyazawa groaned, "I really don't like them… but there are _some _that don't involve weirdness."

Dawn said, "Oh, that's too bad. Besides, I am sometimes missing out on all the fun stuff."

"How so?" May asked.

"To ask a better one: what's with the veil?" Miyazawa asked.

Dawn sighed, "Well… I don't want to brag, but I hid my face, because I don't want anyone to see my beauty."

"Huh?" May inquired, "What happened to your face?"

"You won't believe me, but my face was mutilated," Dawn growled, "It was in a Pokémon contest! I used my Piplup to battle in the final match, but the girl who owned a Gastly used his Toxic to hit my Pokémon! Of course, some of its Toxic landed right in my face! I was destroyed! Because of that, the girl was disqualified, the judges ruled it a draw, and my face was ruined!"

She sobbed, as she placed her hand on her face, inside the veil, "I go by the nickname _Diamond Hikari_. I was declared the most glamorous Pokémon coordinator in the world, since the Sinnoh League's Grand Festival. I wanted to, you know, travel and battle, just like Ash. But that bitch ruined my face! And I never battled again… I'm so ugly!"

Miyazawa griped sarcastically, "What are you: Gorgeous George or Cody Rhodes?"

May scolded, "Yuki! Shame on you! Dawn-Dawn has been through a lot, including having her face melted! She knows what happened, and if it were me, I'd totally feel the same way!"

Dawn smiled, even though it wasn't shown, "Thank you. You're so nice, even though this world is being corrupt."

May nodded and said, "Oh, well. At least we won't be able to go through the Kobe Desert and die in peace."

Miyazawa shouted, "We're in Asia! (Or… at least _somewhere _in Nut-Town)."

She then asked Dawn, "Uh… Can I see you face? Maybe we can fix it."

Dawn shook in fright and said, "NO! I, uh, I mean, no. I cannot bear to show myself, even for those who are friends of mine."

May nodded and got up, "Well, at least you're so nice to me and _not _Miyazawa-kun."

Miyazawa started to punch repeatedly at May and shrieked, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! IF YOU WANT TO BELITTLE ME, DO IT IN FRONT OF ASAPIN, AND IF HE WERE AROUND, I'LL SHOW DAWN ALL ABOUT UGLY FROM A STUPID PLAYBOY PERVERT!"

May was out cold, as Dawn said, "Oh, my… I think you killed her."

May was dead, as her blood started to pour out.

"Ah, shit…" Miyazawa gasped hyper-like, "I really done it now. I cannot bring her back, even if it _did _feel goddamn good."

* * *

><p><em>I think that is NOT how the story will end…<br>Hang on, folks. We'll bring May back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take 2!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dawn pulled out a dish of poffins. May then asked, "Hey, I haven't seen those, lately."<p>

"Would you two like some?" She asked, "I made then myself, in which it'll taste good."

Miyazawa pulled out one and thought, "Hmm… Are they poisonous or stale… or both?"

"They're fresh, just today!" Dawn pleaded, "I baked them this morning."

May cheered, "I'll have some!"

They both took a bite and smiled. However, after the first bite, they both collapsed on the floor, leaving Dawn to smirk evilly from under the veil, which she brushed away a bit, just to breathe.

"Fools…" she whispered, "It's good to see her again, but it may take a while before their bodies are dead now."

She left the apartment and added, "But knowing how the story will go, they'll arrive at Queen Yolei's homeworld. Besides, having a near-death experience, along with being drugged by poffins, laced with sleeping powder, is the only way to get there. Unfortunately, I never do drugs. So, it's safe. Just sleeping powder, mixed with a tasty preservative, capable of knocking out a whole Rhydon."

She left the view, laughing in a distance. May & Yuki were still out cold. However, they're not dead.

But knowing what they will go to (and how the fic progresses), they could very well be, if they meet with Yolei.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Miyazawa woke up in a dense forest, without May around. She stood up and saw that she was back to where she first met May. Sadly, it wasn't. She saw, in a far view, a huge pink and purple castle, with the sign that says: <em>Queen Yolei's Fortress<em>, with the name _Yolei_ over _Michi_, in red paint.

"Huh?" She thought, "I must be in a new world. But… But I never figured that there's a castle here. I must be in Europe."

She then started to walk, as a dark May appeared from behind her. It was April. She was rather concerned and confused.

"Is that May's friend?" She thought, "I better do something for her. Still…"

She then saw her _without _May and gasped, "No… She's alone? Crap! May must be in trouble!"

She then growled, "But… But I cannot disobey my… my… my holy queen, Yolei. What am I saying? This is all Ugly's doing. So, I ruined her Pokémon Coordinator career. Tough shit. Don't blame it on me for hurting Haruka."

Miyazawa then turned and saw April arguing about herself. She was shocked a bit, but went to her.

"How stupid can I get? I've been tailing them, ever since I saw those two! How can I look myself in the mirror and-?"

"HEY!" Yukino called out.

April then stopped and saw Miyazawa coming towards her. Of course…

**POW!**

She socked April, sending her to the ground. Miyazawa seethed and shouted, "SO! _You're _the one who was following me?"

April got up and snarled, "You dare hurt this beautiful face?"

Miyazawa asked, "You look like May, do you?"

April then sneered and replied, "Fool… I am May's dark embodiment."

"No, you're not."

"I'm May's evil twin!"

"No, you're not."

"I'm made of clay."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am! This is an alternate world, in which you never bleed! But you die of melting."

Yukino was shocked, but couldn't believe her.

"Bullshit!" She snapped, "Even if this were a clay world, I'd move in a claymation style."

April smiled, "Scout's honor. I am just here for your safety. Besides, Queen Michi created me in your friend's image, but with the dark black tones."

"A Queen?"

"Oh, so _now _you're interested! Well, it's a long story, but I should tell you everything. You won't believe me… but you will, eventually."

They walked together to the castle, as April was saddened.

"I wonder if she'll learn that Dawn the Ugly had brought her here," she thought.

Yuki asked, "Say, uh…"

"April."

"April, right. Say, if you know about the queen, do you also know May?"

April then remarked, "Uh, yeah. Yes, we do. I never met her in a long time, and we never meet frequently, but we somehow talk."

Miyazawa asked, "So, you know where May is, then?"

April replied, "Oh, yes. But I cannot tell you, since the new queen has taken over."

"How so? I thought your queen was name Michi."

April then told the story, in her words:

"Queen Michi ruled us all in this realm, but she was completely abdicated by her friend, Yolei. You should say that she usurped her authority."

"And?" Miyazawa asked.

April sighed, "And that's it. I cannot forego this any further. Yolei will have my head on a rack for this, and I am not talking about your boobs."

Miyazawa sighed, "Yeah, whatever. Seems to me that Yolei has put you in a bind; if you tell the truth, it could mean your life."

April then asked, "I'm here to capture you, by the way. If you don't mind, maybe we can rescue May _and _stop Yolei."

"Huh?" Yukino retorted, "Why would I do that?"

"Because if I die immediately, I'll _never _tell you about May and her capture."

She nodded and said, "Good point. I'll play along, but _only _if you promise me what the hell is going on."

"Promise. But I cannot tell _everything_ to you."

"Meh. I can live with that."

April and Yuki arrived at the gate. However, April used a pair of handcuffs on Miyazawa's wrists. She then whispered to her, "Follow my lead."

Unfortunately, they were being watched, as well. The zombie Rei appeared behind a corner and sneered.

"Oh, ho," she whispered, "Treason… My most favorite brain fluid."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, May was in Dawn's room, locked inside a closet, surrounded by a huge gallery of dresses.

"Huh? Where am I?" She thought.

Dawn appeared, with her veil, said to her, "Welcome, my dear May. This here is my room."

"My… Dawn, where the hell am I?"

Dawn growled, "Stupid! What did I just say? I am here to own you for the Queen."

May asked, "But… But why? Why are you obeying her?"

"Queen Yolei has wanted you for a while."

"Queen Yolei?"

"Yes… My queen has taken over the throne from the ex-queen!"

She laughed evilly, as May asked her, "Dawn… How? How can you be so evil?"

Dawn then snickered and said, "You just don't get it, do you? The girl in the Pokémon contest, the Gastly she used to ruin my face, and the operation, was all I needed to exact my duty. Why?"

She uncovered her veil and showed her left eye, with a huge scar in the middle.

She shouted at her, "_YOU _did it!"

May gasped, "NO! I would _never _own a Gastly!"

Dawn griped, "Sorry… The girl… was exactly like you."

May thought, "April…"

"HAH! And now, Diamond Hikari is going to let you stay with the queen, whilst your body is perfect molding clay."

"Clay?"

"Yes… You're in _my _world now."

"Okay, Quasimodo, you need to chill and let me hear about _this _world! Yuki & I have been through tough, but this… _this… _this is so…"

"This realm is known for making your body as a normal person, except that you are made of a very special substance, almost as much as clay. You never bleed; you never get gutted or shot in the head; you never grow old. The only way you'd die is by scolding hot water, simply melting you."

Dawn then held up a blue lipstick. She smeared it on her lips and adjusted it. May was very nervous.

"Why would the 2nd Queen take me?" May asked.

"Duh. She thinks of our alternate human forms as dolls," Dawn said.

She then approached her and smiled, "You see, I was called _Diamond Hikari_, because I tend to be hot and sexy. However, that _imposter you_ ended up ruining me! Besides, this is _not _the only face I have."

She then kissed her on the lips, as May held her arms up, holding her tight.

"What a sudden love," she thought, "Is Dawn-Dawn giving me a relaxing kiss?"

Her body started to stiffen. Slowly, her legs stopped moving.

"What's going on?" She cried.

Dawn stepped back, as she removed her face, leaving a blank face, sans eyes, nose, and mouth. She then spoke, without her mouth moving, as May gasped, while her waist froze.

"May, you do realize that we cannot be friends anymore," she said, "Once the body of yours is chilling, you cannot move for a long time… like forever."

May whimpered, as her arms stopped moving, "Dawn, how could you? Why would you do this to me?"

"Because the queen… The queen promised me a new face, if I am successful!" Dawn shouted, without showing anger. How could she? She had no face, "I wanted to have a facelift, but she kept saying to me _'Oh, sure. Give me a day or two.'_ I'm beginning to think that she is trying to give me my reward for impressing her. And with you, I am going to be happy again. The return of _Diamond Hikari _is at hand!"

Her entire body froze, as her face stopped moving. May was completely frozen.

"I… feel… cold… What's… happening… to… m-."

May's body was completely frozen. Dawn then molded her face into a smile and said, "Aw, don't be sad. Yolei will be happy for you. Once I deliver the goods to you, I will be beautiful and dashing again!"

Dawn then pulled out a wheel trolley and held May's motionless body up and rolled her away.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, April took Miyazawa away, locking her in a small cell. April was smiling in genius, while Miyazawa was crossed.

"For the record, I _don't _approve of you keeping me as a pet in a gilded cage," she groaned.

"Trust me," April said, "I need to make sure that Yolei sees you. Hopefully, no one has been able to see through my charade."

Yuki cried, "Charade? Locking me up in a cage, while being separated from May, is uncool! I've been through a lot, and-."

"Oh, stop it!" April griped, "I'm only doing this to save you and your friend's lives! If we follow our game plan, we'll be able to get you back to your original area, plus more."

Miyazawa nodded and said, "Let's hope so. May is somewhere in this world, and-."

April declared, "Did I forget to mention that Dawn brought you here?"

Miyazawa then held the jail bars and growled, "That… That bitch! _Diamond Hikari_, my ass! Did she trick me _and _May?"

"I'm afraid you'd be surprised at how she managed to become faceless," she said, "I'm not sure if you'd believe me… but it was my fault. I fought her in a Pokémon contest and damaged her face. I was disqualified and banned from contests. It was an accident, but Lillian disapproved it. The queen gave me a chance. I wanted to get back that was mine, but-."

"That's enough, April," the zombie called out, "I have heard enough from you."

"Rei…" April gasped.

Yukino was shocked, "Rei Tachibana? I thought you were dead!"

"I _am _dead!" Rei smiled, "Except, the queen revived me to do her forever bidding."

Miyazawa got out of her cell and said, "Rei, I know how much you wanted to live, but April is trying to save my friend."

Miyazawa was shoved down by Rei, as April was pissed.

"Rei, that's enough!" She scolded, "Know your place, you rogue undead sexy girl."

Rei then glared, "_You _know your place… traitor!"

April gasped, "SHOCKED?"

She then growled, "You _knew?_"

"I had my ways," she sneered, "So… You _wanted _to save her, just so you can achieve your reward!"

Yukino retorted, "Uh, which is…"

Rei replied, "A portrait of a Gengar. She's a fan of Ghost & Dark Pokémon."

She was flustered, as April shouted, "All I wanted was to have what I want, but now that I have been through this whole thing with Yuki & May, the queen is _not _a great girl, after all. All she does is give and give, but we _never _receive!"

Rei smiled, "Shut it, bitch."

"YOU shut it, bitch!"

"Gothic tramp!"

"Decaying dame!"

"Black girl who's not literally black!"

"Toxic porn star!"

Yukino shouted, "IS THIS GOING ANYWHERE?"

Rei then smiled and said, "Oh… it will. Queen Yolei has obtained May. She has ordered you, however, for death… … …by melting."

Miyazawa gasped, as April stared down at Rei.

"No. I am SICK and tired of obeying that lazy and pathetic monarch! That bitch is a mooch!" April shouted.

Rei then giggled, "Oh? Then I guess she cannot let you eat. And here I thought you'd enjoy my cuisine."

"Big deal. Your latest cooking is nuclear waste!"

Rei then remarked, "Ah, yes. Now I know why you had a midnight snack, when I left it on the table, last week."

April gasped and then turned to Rei. She huffed, "You bitch…"

She socked her in the face, as she stumbled down. April and Rei began to fight. All Miyazawa could do was watch in fear.

"I don't know if May will survive, after seeing them fighting." She thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	14. The Attack of Tachibana

_**Chapter 13  
>The Attack of Tachibana<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the battlefield, out of town, the L.S.A.A.W.S. were victorious, however, a group of kids, dressed in black and beige uniforms. One of the leading soldiers, in a black ponytail, called out in a booming voice.<p>

"SO! This world has been corrupt with power!" He boomed, as the soldiers continued to attack both the Adult Resistance and the Hiiragi Twins clones.

"My fellow friends, I, Masakazu Tougou, leader of the U.S. Yagami Troupe, will help out our matter in this world! The entire universe, nay, the solar system has been shown with a slab of stain! By showing that, the entire people populace had increased! I, myself, refused to have my world become surrounded by strangers! If anybody gets in my way, they must tell it to the Raging Cajun of Louisiana! My superior strength will surpass everyone, whether alone of as a team!"

Jonesy growled, "Doesn't he ever shut up?"

Nikki called from the PA, "I checked the data on Tougou. He's a student of Yagami High. For some reason, my scanners approved of his conformation of the U.S. Yagami Troupe."

Jen thought, "So… _He's _on our side?"

"Don't count on it," Jonesy said.

"Negative," Nikki remarked, "The U.S. Yagami is from Washington."

Tougou concluded, "So, come on! All you adults of another peaceful race and you kids of a different assembly encounter the massive attack of the U.S. Yagami! No challenge is greater, for I am the leader of this fine group! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

All it did was made it worse. The Tsukasas and Kagamis continued to fire their knee missiles and eye lasers. The Yagamis began to brawl, armed with kendo sticks, pipes, brooms, and their favorite weapon, their fists. All the Adult Resistance could do is retreat. But they were surrounded. Mr. Boss must die! (So says Konata!)

Konata, speaking of which, watched on and griped, "They're ruining it! Stupid Yagamis!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Miyuki was on the phone with the leading boss of the military.

"Miss Takara! This whole thing has gotten out of control! Ever since you & Izumi formed the Lucky Star Studies, this world has gotten worse than ever! What are you going to do about it?"

A soldier on a second line added, "People are dying, and we need to rescue them!"

"Miss Takara! I strongly wish that you may not stop! Stop this, at once! If this keeps going, the universe will implode… somehow!"

"Miss Takara-Sama, you _have _to end this! Are you going to let them fight, instead of stopping this destruction? You're _not _making any sense! Disperse this attack, at once!"

"Miss TAKARA!"

Miyuki was a bit annoyed by the repeated demands. She turned to the control panel and pressed two buttons.

**BOOM!**

Two building areas were mysteriously exploded. Miyuki then huffed, "It's not my problem. If Mr. Boss wanted to retreat, so be it. But _he _must die. (I never felt this way before)."

She got up and looked up in the dusky sky. She smiled and said, "Fully, this is a matter of circumstances, rather than the interregional war. It won't be long, before the country, surrounded by different people from every nation."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, April and Rei were fighting. Rei started to choke at her neck, while April rolled her down and began to stomp on her gut.<p>

"You, you little shit!" Rei shouted, "You dare betray our queen?"

April snapped, "I don't think you know how long I had this grudge over her, you former bimbo!"

Miyazawa declared, "For the record, Tachibana is a former bimbo, because she's dead."

"_Un_dead!" Rei yelled, as she was being socked in the jaw.

The brawling continued. Rei threw her down to the floor, while April rolled down. April was about to get up, Rei kicked her down, knocking her out. Miyazawa was stunned. Rei approached her and said, "Well… Seems that some of your friends ended up as worthless."

Miyazawa was scared, "What… What are you going to do with me?"

Rei then said, "You know too much, you dip. Yolei is the queen, the worlds have merged, April ruined Dawn's face, I am a zombie, and this world is about to die."

"Wait, what?"

She held up a fan and sliced off Miyazawa's right arm, at the middle of her upper arm. Miyazawa screamed in pain, but stopped after seeing that she was _not _bleeding.

"Huh. April was right," she thought, "But still…"

She screamed, "AH! Bitch!"

Rei fanned herself and replied, "Oh, don't worry. Once I slice you into chunks, I'll immerse you in boiling hot water. That's because in _this _world, you die by hot water."

Yukino started to quiver, "Please… I beg of you…"

April got up and picked up an axe. She crept behind Rei and held it up high.

"What do you say now, Miyazawa?" Rei smiled, "It would be so much fun now, now that everything here is making no sense. Besides, I was re-risen from my grave, after they finished _Total Drama IV_. I can tell what it is to die. And now… Now you may have the honor to join me. And hey, if the queen approves it, she'll resurrect you as a useful, yet harmless slave."

Miyazawa cried, "I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! You killed May!"

Rei smirked, "Oh, she's just a useful doll now for our queen's play date. She wanted you to join, but you started to grow concerned about the world. So, she decided to end you."

She held two fans and cried, "Sorry… It's over!"

April shouted, "Not yet!"

**THWACK!**

April swung her axe and decapitated Rei. Her head rolled down to Miyazawa, which scared her.

"April…" she winced.

April remarked, "While I may be a dark deity, I am so smart, unlike some people. Everybody knows that to kill a zombie, you have to disconnect the head from the body. That's the brain, in case you're wondering."

Miyazawa griped, "Feh! Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

April picked up Miyazawa's arm and said, "You're going to be okay. Luckily, you won't die of blood loss."

Miyazawa snapped, "_YES! _You told me so, like a thousand times! You die in hot lava-like water!"

"Don't get snippy. I saved your life, damn it!"

Miyazawa then said, "Well… If it were May, I'd say thank you to her. But, since you're May, for now…"

April grinned, "Hey, no problem."

Miyazawa then responded, "I don't get it. How come you were following me, aside from observing us?"

"Well, I just wanted to protect the both of you," April stated, "It was the queen's orders. Dawn took care of the rest, when we learned that you & May were living in a home together."

"Oh, I see. But is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

April pulled out some blue lipstick and said, "In due time, Mrs. Arima. For now, I must fix you."

Miyazawa scoffed, "And how is applying lipstick going to help?"

April smiled, "I'm going to freeze you. You'll turn into a stiff statue, with your color remaining, but we're going to revive you, as soon as I'm done."

Miyazawa blushed, "You're… You're not going to kiss me, aren't you?"

April said nothing. She kissed Yukino and held her tight.

"Wow…" she thought, "She is so hot."

Suddenly, her body started to stiffen. Her legs were in place, as she was slowly turning into a statue. April then said, "Please stand straight. That way I can proceed to fix your arm. This is an emergency procedure. I _was _to turn you into one, but this is serious."

Miyazawa stood straight and was immobilized from the waist up. She asked, "So, why did you kiss me?"

"This lipstick is a very special application. If you kiss someone with this ice blue #3, you'll turn into a mannequin. Somehow it was so good for me, I never used it, and since I cannot endanger people I love. Sadly, no man would ever love me, since I am a duplicate of May."

Miyazawa smiled, "I see… You're suddenly starting to become nice. But… how will-."

She was completely frozen. April laid her straight and reattached her arm, molding the ends together. She wrapped bandage around her elbow and stepped back. She pulled out a red lipstick and applied it on Miyazawa's lips.

"There. You'll be fully healed, once the hot red lipstick takes in effect. This is sort of a cure to make you move again, but it really works. I'll never understand makeup, anyway, since I am 13. In any case, if kissed, it'll immediately wake you up. However, if applied on the frozen person, it may take minutes. Good thing, too. Rei is dead, which is thanks to orange tainted juice and Dawn is a disfigured girl."

She opened her waist panel, which her waist was like a hollow tree, and pulled out a DVD. She placed it on her chest and said, "Here. I'm too ashamed to tell you, but when you wake up, everything will be explained."

She turned to the Rei zombie's headless body and threw it out the window and into a dumpster. She threw her head out, with it. April closed the dumpster and said, "Rest in peace, Super Bitch! You're so dead forever. Let's see if you can remold yourself now!"

She left to find Dawn and the queen. She left Miyazawa on the table, motionless and frozen, but only for a temporary basis.

However, Rei's body rose up, holding her head. She reattached it and snarled like a zombie. She stepped out of the dumpster and shrieked like a zombie. She walked and limped to the corridor, ignoring Miyazawa, who was still frozen.

**XXXXX**

April walked down the hall and was angry. She growled, "Dawn! I won't let you hurt May!"

She implied, "That was weeks ago, Dawn. You and your false face look. I ruined your face before, and I'll do it again! No one hurts my friends, asshole!"

Rei walked towards April and hissed.

"April…" she croaked, "April…"

April stopped and was scared. She turned around and saw Rei, walking slowly toward her, holding arms up. April tried to reason with her, but couldn't. Rei kept walking towards her and grabbed her. Both girls began to struggle, as Rei let out a banshee-like shrill. April was being strangled. They continued to struggle and clasp at each other, rolling around on the floor. April had enough. She kicked her off and dashed away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

Rei shrieked and ran after her. The chase continued on.

**XXXXX**

Dawn, however, then began to undress May, who was turned into a statue. It turns out that the lipstick only turns you into a mannequin, with its clothes intact. She stripped her down and placed her clothes on the laundry hamper. Dawn then proceeded to remove her underwear, leaving her naked. Dawn then blushed and hugged her. She said, "Oh, what a cute body. Maybe…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Disclaimer: <strong>__The rest of this dialogue has been removed. One: It's girl-on-girl, two: Pokémon fans would have a field day on me, and three: they're both about 10-12 years old, which is disgusting and illegal._

* * *

><p>Dawn then dressed her in a pink evening gown. She then placed a gold necklace on her neck and began to carry her off.<p>

"Queen Yolei will be well pleased by my offering," she thought, "Maybe now that lazy brat can give me a new face! I'm so sick of having my face really badly scarred."

She left to the throne room, with the May mannequin in tow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the road, Miz-K Takase was riding down the streets in his car. He saw a huge building, emitting in smoke.<p>

"Huh?" He thought, "What the hell?"

He then picked up his phone and called, "Hey, Mizuki. We got a problem. Something is happening in the high school of… Of…"

He griped, "Aw, darn it! I don't know _what _it is! Just bring the guys over here, ASAP, AQuAP, Get' er done!"

He hung up and said, "Okay."

But then, his beeper went off. He looked at the number and said, "Aw, hell! Looks like I'll be late."

He pressed the button on the steering wheel and it turned into an aircraft.

"Let's hope that this vehicle will last, before I get there. Good thing that this car had been reinforced to hold _any _hyper speed action!"

The car flew off into the skies.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Mizuki got the phone call and typed in an E-mail to her friends/band mates.

"Bizarreness… Sheesh," she muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming soon to Miyazawa &amp; May: The Gang appears<strong>_


	15. Truth Behind Queen Michi

_**Chapter 14  
>The Truth behind Queen Michi<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the battlefield, Mr. Boss was tied in rope by a blonde haired man in a green uniform.<p>

"Come see," he called in a British accent, "We, the Britain Empire have captured the leader of the Adult Resistance! Now we shall deliver the goods for some tea and cake!"

He hung Mr. Boss high and was swung around, like a piñata. Of course, he was not being beaten up, just yet.

"Oh… How am I going to live?" He cried.

Britain then called out, "Who here has five thousand Pounds?"

Jonesy cried out, "YO! 600 Pounds!"

Konata cried out, "700 Yen!"

This capture has turned it into an auction.

Konata thought, "If the L.S.A.A.W.S. takes him, we shall succeed."

"Hold it!" Jen called out, "Why are you giving him away? This man killed everyone in Highland High, including Beavis and Butt-Head!"

Of course, Jen was wrong. At a small house, two teens were watching the news.

The report says, "Tom, it seems that the capture of Mr. Boss has been compromised. Folks are saying that he is being given to a rightful cause. The man that destroyed the Highland High School is being sold to the highest bidder, courtesy of British Empire's Arthur "Britain" Kirkland.

Butt-Head laughed, "Huh, huh, huh. Uh, huh, huh. Kirk."

Beavis laughed, "Yeah! Heh, heh, heh. Hey, Butt-Head. Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Uh, huh, huh. School's cancelled."

"Heh, heh, heh! The school is gone and we're free! YEAH! Heh, heh, heh! No school! NO SCHOOL!"

"Uh, huh, huh, huh, huh… Cool!"

Both boys laughed on, in a very long motive.

Back at the 'auction', Tougou then declared to Britain, "Pardon me. But is it wise to give away a mass bomber terrorist?"

Britain smirked, "My good chap, we're doing this as a courtesy from the UK. We figured that this world is all stuffed in nonsense, I wanted to give away bad people to certain people who want to do away with them. My original plan was to hang him, but France told me that the guillotine is a better way."

"Why not?" Tougou responded, "This man is scum to the world!"

"PLEASE, NO!" Boss cried out, "I have a wife and two kids, in which my daughter is a meddling Kids Next Door operative!"

"Shut it, you bloody wanker!" Britain shouted.

Tougou then informed, "Miss Izumi gave me the E-mail about this. Since I approve of this, I will have the masses agree on it."

Britain then remarked, "Well, it's your call."

Tougou called to the soldiers, "Everybody! It is time we show ourselves to democracy! I want every last one of you to decide on how to deal with this son of a bitch that destroyed Highland High! As the leader of the US Yagami, I implore you to agree on what to do! Can I get a witness?"

Everyone cheered, as Konata was most unimpressed.

"Damn… And I wanted him smoked and baked…" She said.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Miyazawa started to move again. She bent up and felt a crack in her body. Her muscles were stiffened, but slowly started to feel soft and flexible. It must be possible side-effects of the lipstick.<p>

"Damn…" she muttered, "What a buggy move."

She found the DVD on her lap and read the note that was on it.

The note said:_  
>Dear Miyazawa,<br>I know we had those hard times together, but as long as we persevere, we shall give everyone a chance. In any case, this is where we say goodbye. I am going to confront Yolei and give her a piece of my mind, for lying to us. And by us, I mean Dawn, Rei, and myself!  
>I leave you with this DVD. This is recorded by me, in case someone has the guts to confront the Queen Yolei and rescue my queen, Michi.<em>

_PS: If you are about to die, just remember: you only wanted to rescue a friend. That's all that matters. Just stay by her side, even if she is a self-centered annoyance.  
>Take good care of May.<br>From, April  
>PPS: By the time you read this, I am already dead. You know what.<em>

Miyazawa then held the DVD up and put it in the player, which was near here. She played the disc.

The DVD then showed April, who was dressed in a gothic Lolita maid uniform.

"Hello," she narrated, "I am April. I am here to tell you the truth. This, of course, happened in the beginning, when the Queen was abdicated from her throne, many years ago."

The scene then shows Queen Michi, a girl with pink hair and a pink gown. Her skin was pale as a porcelain doll.

_It started with Michi. She created this universe, known as the Plastic World. She had to create this world… because she did._

Michi then waved her hands around and out sprouted clay blobs from the ground, turning into buildings, trees, water, and everything that the earth has… and more.

_Michi created this world, in which you can NEVER die. Sadly, when she spilled a cup of hot water on a squirrel, it melted. So, she abolished the hot water and made it cold water forever. However, she was the only person active in this world. She had an idea._

"I think I should create a friend to assist me," Michi said, "For this, I must be able to spread the world with lots of cheer."

_Michi molded a new friend, which is a girl with purple hair and glasses. She named her "Yolei". She welcomed her to the Plastic World._

"Yolei," she said, "Everything you see here is yours just fine. You and I are going to get along just fine."

Yolei was shy, but she was curious. She stared at the tiara and smiled evilly.

"With you by my side, this kingdom wi-."

Yolei snatched the tiara.

"YAY! A cool crown!" Yolei cheered.

Michi snatched the crown off her hands.

"NO!" She yelled, but then composed herself, "Uh, no, I mean. This crown is something you _cannot _have. I am the ruler here, and you are my second in command. Surely that you can understand, Yolei, that you cannot rule without a crown."

Yolei said, "Aw, no fair! When will it be, before you die?"

"I don't," Michi requested, "But the only way to die is scolding hot water. It's like burning oil for clay girls. We may look human, but we are cold-blooded. But I have outlawed it, so no worries."

Yolei then bowed and said, "Fine. Then I will do your bidding."

"Good. Now, go, and explore this new world!" Michi declared.

Yolei left to explore, but let out an evil sneer and thought, "Hmm… No hot water? Then, I guess I have no choice."

_Yolei thought about it and wanted to get rid of Michi, her trusted ruler. However, everything changed. Since she cannot kill her with hot water, she'll have to find another way.  
>Months later, after Michi created me, and weeks before the whole universal mind fuck, Yolei stumbled onto two vats of lipstick, found in a small cave nearby. It was a blue and red lipstick, in which turns you into mannequins. Of course, she read that the red one is good for reviving, much like the blue, which turns you into stone. Weird, huh?<em>

Yolei pulled out a blue lipstick and applied it on her lips. She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Ah, yes. This would be beautiful. I have read the legends. Michi will not make this world boring!"

_In the throne room, Michi was thinking of what to do next. However…_

Yolei appeared and snatched the crown from behind. Michi gasped.

"My… My crown!" She sobbed.

Yolei laughed evilly, "Now, Michi, _now _we'll see who will rule all. _You cannot rule without a crown_, right?"

Michi shouted, "Yolei! NO!"

Yolei declared, "I declare myself, Yolei Inoue, RULER of Plastic World!"

She put on the crown and suddenly began to morph and glow.

"What have I done?" Michi yelled.

Yolei stopped and panted, "Whoa! My, my, this baby packs a wallop!"

She was transformed into a darker version of Michi, but with purple hair and a black gown. Her glasses remained.

Michi was trembling, "No. How did you?"

Yolei said nothing, as she kissed her. Elsewhere, April gasped, seeing the whole thing transpired.

_I saw everything. I was only a young girl. As Michi was in her throne, sitting motionless, Yolei then held her tight and polished her._

"My, my," she said, "What a pity. This crown and your hot body is not just a sex appeal or a symbol you your kingdom… It's _also _your secret of life… itself!"

She then brushed her pink hair with her hand and laughed evilly. She threw the red lipstick away and rolled onto the hallway, where April was. April ran off with the lipstick and was very scared.

_Of course, before I wound up being her "Slave", I had to go and learn Michi's power of life, by myself. After nine months, I have built and sculpted a likeness of myself._

April molded a girl that looked like her, which introduced May. However, April was very sad.

_Of course, if Yolei ever finds out, she'll murder me. The only way I can let her live, and NOT in this world, is send her to another dimension._

April was carrying a mannequin-like May and went to a huge swirling portal.

"I hope Yolei wouldn't find me here." She whispered.

_I transported her to the real world, so she can be the first native from our world to your Earth. However, her body was more human than clay. Her body was gone, but was reborn as May, a girl who is the daughter of Norman of Petalburg City._

The scene shows of later when May was being born.

April returned to the screen and was in tears, "If you're watching this, now you know the truth. May is very precious to me. I lost her, but her presence live on in me. When she turned ten, I wanted to speak with her. She and I were not best friends, but we _are _suddenly precious towards each other."

She sobbed, "Please… Even though that this world is suddenly starting to mix-up in shit, she's all I got. When she left, Yolei made me her slave… and all I got in return was _empty promises!_"

She then wiped her tears and said, "Well, I should be going soon. My royal ruler awaits me. Before you go, remember that scolding water will kill Yolei. Don't let the water get to you. Maybe at your skin, but not _all over_."

April then bowed her head and sobbed, "Please… take good care of May. She's like a daughter to me."

A tear dropped from her eye, as the DVD ended.

Miyazawa was in tears, learning the truth. She then looked at her hand and thought, "So… This is why I am here. May was created by April, before she was introduced in _my _world, i.e. Earth. Michi was usurped by thta bad Yolei… and all becau-."

She said, "Oh, my god! May is in danger!"

She ran off to find the throne room, where Yolei has May held captive.

"April… Thank you…" she whispered, "I believe everything now… _except _the whole alternate universe thing. But I _will _live up to your promise in this crazy world: _Protect May!_"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, April and Rei continued to fight. April tackled her down the corridor, as Rei tried to rake at her face with her hand.

"You… You cannot kill me!" She screamed, "May must be spared! And I forbid you to go any further!"

Rei shrilled, as she clasped her right arm. April then socked her in the gut. She delivered a left uppercut at her chin, while Rei stomped her foot.

April cried out, I won't let you go any further."

She shoved Rei through the door, taking her to the huge lake. The lake was blue as the sky, with the sign saying _"Caution: You dip in, you die"_. Rei stepped back onto the railing and snarled in anger, of course incoherent, since she's a radioactive, yet _not _contagious zombie.

"April… betrayer…" she growled.

April then knew what she was going to do. She announced, "If you think that I am going to charge after you, you're crazy! You come to me!"

Rei stepped toward her and grabbed her hand, "If you want me dead… you have to kill me. I don't want to be in this world, after being undead!"

April cried, "I can't! Killing you is the _last _thing I wanted to do! How can I, when May is being used as a puppet? Haven't you realized that she had tricked all of us? Dawn is giving Yolei her present, which is May, and she'll _still _not give her a new face!"

Rei then laughed, "Ho, ho, ho, ho… You should know your place. Besides, I knew about it from the start."

"Come again?"

"It's simple: I wanted to kill Miyazawa, but I guess you beat me to it. After that, I kill you, and then I kill Queen Yolei."

Her eyes turned discolored and hissed, "Have you forgotten? I'm a zombie! I kill for brains! Except this body can take out delicious and beautiful girls; and it is going it start with YOU!"

She dashed after April, but she ducked. She threw Rei over the barricade and into the abyss. April looked down and saw the water splashing rapidly. She then prayed to her fallen ally.

"Rei Tachibana… I'm so sorry…" she whispered, "I didn't mean to do it, but you left me no alternative."

She turned away and said, "Goodbye… Rei…"

"Goodbye... bitch!" Rei called out.

She clamped her hand on April's left ankle and pulled her towards her. Rei was hanging on the ledge, while April was about to fall.

"If I die in this scalding hot water lake, I'm taking you with me!" She shouted.

She succeeded… but at a terrible cost. April started to fall to her death, as Rei laughed evilly. However, knowing her body, contaminated and undead, she lost her grip, thereby falling off, as well. They both let out a scream, as April flew in and held _both _her arms tight, trying to not break out.

"NO! April!" Rei screamed, "You idiot! If you and I die, who will save May now?"

April shouted, "Even though I'll melt, and so will you, I rather be a happy girl than be a slave to the queen! So, it really doesn't matter anymore!"

**SPLASH!**

They splashed into the water. Underwater, April continued her restraints on Rei, as they bodies began to dissolve. Rei started to scream in terror, as her skin suddenly rip apart, showing her skeletal remains. April, however, was melting from her legs and arms.

_Yukino Miyazawa, I'm happy that you cared for May. But now… I lend her to you, until you guys can get home. Please forgive me for everything, including the bomb in that Canadian Mall. I only wanted to cause a diversion for the queen. So… Anyways, you know me very well._

In her final words, April said as she and Rei evaporated in the water:

_Take good care of my friend… Yuki._

And just like that, both April and Rei Tachibana… were gone forever. Her spirit left the world and all in it, giving a final message to her new friend.

_Knowing the scalding hot lake, it's like acid; plus, April's body is made of clay AND Rei's body is an undead corpse, moving on its own free will._

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa arrived at the throne room door and was listening on. Dawn was bringing May to her queen, Yolei Inoue.

"Bitch…" she whispered.

How will Miyazawa save her friend, after learning the truth?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	16. I Want My Friend Back

_**Chapter 15  
>I Want My Friend Back<br>(or Down with the Queen)**_

* * *

><p>Dawn then presented the doll-like May to Yolei's presence. Yolei was sitting in a black throne, which was in front of the original throne, where Michi, the first queen, was sitting. She then showed her in all her majesty. Yolei then admired her look, including the gold necklace she got on her neck. Yolei was mesmerized by the gold.<p>

"Is this real gold?" She asked.

"Maybe…" Dawn said, "Sadly, gold is hard to find."

Yolei then declared, "I sense her body has no spirit. She's dead, isn't she?"

"Her soul is somewhere in limbo. May's body is still beating, but she'll manage to come back soon, _if _by _your _approval, your most honorable queen."

Miyazawa was stifled in anger, "No…"

Yolei decreed, "And _this _is to give you what you want, after the seven times you have tried to please me?"

Dawn snubbed, "Feh! I have been waiting! Isn't eight enough to please you? May has the total package: hot body, baby blue eyes, cute face, C-Cup breasts, and very limber muscles."

Yolei giggled, "I _am _a fan of her work."

She then stroked her brown hair and replied, "Though, she looks _nothing _like May."

"Oh, that. That's because I wanted to dress her in royal garments. Her old clothes are being washed, as of late."

"Well, take it off! Pink sickens me."

"Ew… I cannot make this mannequin of May as a nude girl, in your presence! I'm only the youngest dashing good looks girl in the world!"

Yolei then sat on her throne and said, "Well… At least you took care of it. And as for that Miyazawa girl that was with her… She's already eliminated by Rei."

Dawn laughed, "Oh, yes. How awesome! Yuki is gone… and May is ours. What shall we do with her, your most-?"

"Save it!" Yolei scoffed, "Leave me to make a decision. Then I'll see what I can do about giving you your new face. After all, April _did _ruin it. But, of course, Miyazawa is gone, so Rei has ended that woman for her betrayal."

Dawn then groaned, "Darn…"

Yolei smiled, "Oh, don't worry. Once we're finished, we'll travel around the other worlds, hoping to make some hot new slaves for us. I was thinking that we should start with those boys from Hokuei, which is home to the late Yukino Miyazawa."

Miyazawa broke down the door and shouted, "You're _never _taking my home! NEVER!"

Dawn gasped, "YOU!"

Yolei growled, "Darn… Rei didn't kill her!"

"No. April did it and saved me! I know _everything _about you… Inoue Yolei."

Dawn snapped, "OH? Did she tell you that Yolei is the true lord and master of the alternate universes?"

Miyazawa smiled, "Did your _queen _tell you that she's a liar with broken promises?"

Yolei called out, "SILENCE!"

Dawn pleaded, "NO! Let me hear it!"

Miyazawa then told her the whole story about who Michi was being usurped by Yolei. Dawn was shocked to hear that April was being used. Of course, the whole Dawn's face being ruined and the resurrection of Rei Tachibana were all coincidences.

Dawn seethed, "NO! I don't believe you! But do you know how much it took me to obtain a brand new face? Plastic World is known to be molded by professionals! Yolei promised me that, when April signed my face with Toxic from her Gastly! And it took me eight tries!"

Miyazawa said, "And that's why you have that scar?"

Dawn groaned, "You just don't get it, do you? I have brought in May, and by tomorrow, Yolei, my ruler, will happily give me my new face."

Yolei then grew bored, "Are we done? Dawn… finish her off for me. Take her away to the shower room. That's where we kill our betrayers and/or intruders."

Dawn took Miyazawa away, as Yolei took May to the other room.

Dawn glared, as she left the throne room, "See? I don't believe you. Yolei loves me so much."

"What about May?" Yukino asked.

Dawn stopped and reflected, back in the real world:

_Miyazawa griped sarcastically, "What are you: Gorgeous George or Cody Rhodes?"_

_May scolded, "Yuki! Shame on you! Dawn-Dawn has been through a lot, including having her face melted! She knows what happened, and if it were me, I'd totally feel the same way!"_

_Dawn smiled, with the veil over her disfigured face, "Thank you. You're so nice, even though this world is being corrupt."_

_May nodded and said, "Oh, well. At least we won't be able to go through the Kobe Desert and die in peace."_

Dawn stopped and let go of Miyazawa. She then said, "I'm sorry. May told me in the past that she'll help out. After we met, you were so nice to here, even if you _did _beat the tar out of her. Even though I am so ugly, May still praises me. But in my mind… May… She…"

She removed her face and threw it on the ground. Miyazawa was shocked, seeing Dawn all faceless. Dawn dropped to her knees and cried, sans tears and facial expression. Yukino was confused.

"This _stupid _face! This stupid false face!" She spoke, without a face, "I _am _ugly!"

Miyazawa held her and said, "No, Dawn. You're not ugly. Faceless, yes; but not ugly. The point is that you cannot go through with it! May has been your friend for years."

"We only met back in the Wallace Cup."

"Okay, disregard. My point is that you can listen to your friends, and not by some overwhelming four-eyed queen with empty promises."

"Really? I didn't know… When Rei was arisen, she told me that everything will change."

"Yukino Miyazawa-Arima's personal tip: _Never__ listen to Zombies_."

Dawn was confused. Miyazawa continued, "Besides, are you going to give up your best friend for a valuable face that never breaks? Ugly or not, she thinks only of herself! She's queen of the world, but she's a hoax."

Dawn then held her faceless face and said, "So… I see… Eight times, and she's never given me that offer."

Miyazawa then asked, feeling a bit disgusted, "Uh, about your face…"

"Oh, that," Dawn stated, "In Plastic World, your face can be removed, whenever it is in need of drying or painting. Our faces never break or chip. Queen Michi declared that, when she… took… over…"

She stopped and was angry, "Why that… nerd! She tricked me! She cares about herself and _not _me!"

She ran off, crying, without her face.

"DON'T TRY TO HELP ME! I AM WORTHLESS! UGLY _AND _WORTHLESS!"

"Hey, wait!" Yukino called.

As she left, Miyazawa picked up her face and asked, "She's like me… but with a realistic mask. I never thought I'd see the day. Queen Yolei Inoue, the second queen of this world. A queen… with false promises."

She marched in the throne room to find Yolei's room. She placed Dawn's face on the end table.

"And _this _queen is about to be abdicated!" She yelled, "I came here to rescue May and get out of here! I don't care what anyone says!"

**XXXXX**

In Yolei's room, she dressed May in her old attire, but with a green and red bandana and a bright gold shirt. Yolei then blushed and felt her breasts.

"Wow… Diamond Hikari was right," she thought, "She's a C-cup."

She then giggled, "You and I are going to have so much fun. I know. How about I put you in the dollhouse? If I want to play with you, I can cuddle with you and sleep together, like you are a Haruka Doll. And if I grow bored, I'll just melt you in the microwave and sculpt another."

She then sat her down and added, "And do you know what I am going to do first for you, May Doll?"

Yukino busted the door down, and was furious.

"I'm going to take her home! _That's _what!" She shouted.

"WHAT? YOU?" Yolei shouted.

"How dare you hurt my May? Uh, our May?" She shouted.

"Bow to your queen, you repugnant wench!"

"I WILL NOT! _I _am the queen! The ULTIMATE Queen of Vanity! And I just got my throne back!"

Yolei then grinned, as she held Michi's crown on her head, "Oh, yeah? Well, I happen to be a fine collector of fine dolls. You know Michi?"

"Yeah. She was on the original throne," Yukino declared, "_You _turned her into a doll, like my friend. I was turned into one, but April revived me. I have word that your blue lipstick caused my friend to become one."

"Actually, Dawn turned her into one," she said, "I was, of course, fondling my new Queen Michi mannequin."

Yukino growled, and then asked, "Speaking of Dawn, are you giving her that new face that you promised?"

"I've seen WWE. This wrestler named Cody Rhodes had to have an operation, after being destroyed by Rey Mysterio, and he ended up being psychologically unsightly; or in _his _case, dashing."

"So…"

"No. I like her face as battle scars. Dawn hated it, but she should've molded it for herself. She's too stupid for her own good."

She glared at her, "Of course, you know everything, since April sang like a canary!"

She pulled out a fencing sword and said, "Now, I shall slice you into ribbons and make you dissolve away."

Miyazawa then pulled out a fencing sword of her own and said, "_En Garde_… your majesty."

They both began to clash swords.

"You're good," Yolei smiled.

Miyazawa grinned, "You, too."

As they clashed, they walked out of Yolei's room, all the way to the main courtyard. Their swords clang toward each other, as they continued to stare down.

"What? So now you want to save your pathetic little clay girl?" She shouted.

Yukino cried, "I could care less about her! Besides, I made a promise to April! What kind of woman I'd be if I break a promise?"

Yolei glared, as she threw down her sword, "HAH! I make promises to myself!"

Miyazawa then nodded, "Sad. I thought you were to give her a new face."

The queen growled and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

She tackled her down and started to punch her face. Yolei rolled her across the floor, as Yukino tried to break out. Miyazawa kicked her off, as she skipped up. She started to strangle her neck. Yolei was being strangulated. She ran backwards, out of the courtyard and into the gym. They both stumbled down onto the gymnasium. Yolei got up and ran off. Miyazawa followed. Yolei escaped inside the ladies' showers. She slammed the door and hid behind the lockers. Yukino appeared and tried to find her.

"This is creepy. Some queen," she muttered, "Who would be at a right mind to hide in the showers?"

Yolei then held up a shower head and squirted at Miyazawa's right arm. The water was at a regular hot. Yukino's arm began to warp. She screamed in pain.

"So, Miyazawa," she grinned, "Now you see why you will become a puddle of wax?"

Miyazawa groaned, "I just had this arm mended!"

She ran towards her and shouted, "GAH!"

Yolei squirted again and Miyazawa's left knee was warped.

"Sorry, but it can only warp you," she said, "Prolonged water at this temperature will result in a melting of about 20 minutes. I can do this all day!"

Miyazawa shouted, "You didn't have to kill me like this!"

"Maybe not, but I _can _ruin your pretty face. And then… _I'll _be the #1 ruler of Plastic World!"

"What was that?"

Yolei smiled and said, "You heard me… Num-ber-One! I'm #1! And you're not!"

Miyazawa then started to seethe. Yolei then held shower head high and said, "Aw… You're in anger? We'll allow me to COOL YOU DOWN!"

She sprayed the water at Yukino, but… She dodged out of the way and tackled her down onto the tile floor, next to ten showers on the wall, turned off. Yukino socked her repetitively and shouted incoherent. Yolei shoved her off, sending Miyazawa to the wall with damp thud. She and Yolei were a bit damp. Yolei stood up and grinned at her in an evil chortle.

"Fool… I guess THIS will be your end," she laughed, "Allow me to give you your punishment!"

However, she inadvertently stepped her left foot into the drain. Yolei was still damp over Miyazawa beating her up that she forgot about herself. Plus, the hot water here is at its normal tap. She was stuck.

Miyazawa then thought, "Wait… I think I got it."

She ran off, turning every shower head towards Yolei, who was stuck tight in the drain and without knowing.

"NO!" She screamed, trying to break free, "How is this happening? I'm Queen Yolei!"

Miyazawa then turned to the damp Queen and said, "Oh, Yolei~… You look stuck!"

Yolei screamed, "Yeah, I am, asshole! Get me out of here!"

"Spare my friend!" She demanded, "I want May back."

"NEVER!" Yolei shouted.

Miyazawa turned on the water and one shower head began to run hot water. The water hit Yolei in the legs.

"What are you doing?" She cried out, "You'll kill me!"

Miyazawa shouted, "You and your empty promises! Unlike you, _I _can give a promise to _anybody_! Once I turn on all the hot water here, you, my dear, should've installed ice packs."

Yolei pleaded, as Miyazawa turned on the next two showers, "No… Please, spare me… No!"

"Say that you give your promises!" Miyazawa demanded.

"NO!" She cried out.

Miyazawa then turned off ALL the shower heads and said, "Fine. But let me remind you of something… If you didn't live up to your word, this wouldn't have happened. You destroyed this world with your evil intent, you made Michi into a mannequin, you promised Dawn her new face, which you didn't, and you hurt my friend, May! But… do as you want. See if I care. Of course, you _do _realize that you cannot live anymore. You lied to everyone. You lied to me. You lied to April. And what's more: _no one _says that they are #1… _but ME!"_

Yolei started to cry, "WAIT! NO! You cannot do this! I'll talk! I don't want to be queen! I never intended to be! I turned Michi into a mannequin, only to have my fun with her! But… I'm only 21, I'm a adult, and I have been in this way for years! When I came to be, I was at an age of 11. My ambition was to be the queen! And now… and now… I never intended to hurt people! I was bored! THERE! I SAID IT! I'm fucking bored! I mean looked at this world! No people, no animals, no flora and fauna, no life, and no one to love… I hate my queen… I made her become one. I hate her. I FUCKING HATE HER!"

Miyazawa said in a serious tone, "You did it to yourself. Queen Michi was a great ruler and you took it away. If you'd let her live, of course, make her movable, this shit wouldn't have happened! Michi lives, she'd promise you some playmates! She'd even give you a boyfriend!"

Yolei sobbed, "I know. I realized that… but then… Rei Tachibana gave me a purpose in life. She made me make her my second-in-command. And that was when, I… OH! What have I done?"

She continued to cry, as Miyazawa nodded. She then approached the switch that said _"Automatic Start-up Water Valve". _Miyazawa held it and said, "I know it was sad, but…"

"I promise…" she sobbed, "I won't hurt anyone, ever again. I just want the queen back… and more."

Miyazawa smiled and said, "Good! Maybe then you can behave."

But then she stated, "By the way…"

"What?" Yolei asked.

Miyazawa turned to valve and asked, "Do you think I am so… STUPID?"

All the water, scolding hot from each shower, began to spray all over Yolei. Yolei was getting dampened and warped. She then started to melt.

"AHH! Look what you have done!" She screamed, "I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world!"

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river, O Wicked Bitch!" Miyazawa called out.

The water began to approach Miyazawa. She let out a gasp, as the water touched her shoes.

"I take it that it's my turn to… RUN!" She cried.

She ran off, nearly moist and warped. But, she made it. She slammed the door and held it down with her body. The water stopped, without leaking a drop. Of course, knowing doors, Miyazawa saw the water seeping in, from under. She ran off, heading to Yolei's room.

In the showers, Yolei continued to melt. She yelled, as she oozed, "AH! I'm going! Why? I never intended to end it this way! HELP! REI! APRIL! DAWN! **ANYONE! AHHH! **NOOO! Nooooooo… I'm sorrrrr… I wanna live! Gai Glaunga ivvvv…"

Her body began to bubble and ooze. In minutes flat, her body became a puddle. Queen Yolei was no more. Minutes later, the water completely stopped, as the thick puddle of Yolei remained, with just her glasses. Some of her melted remains oozed down the drain.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa returned with May, still frozen. She arrived at the throne room and saw Dawn, faceless and motionless, right by the queen, who was wearing red lipstick. She looked at Dawn and saw the red lipstick in her hand. Miyazawa nodded and said, "Well, at least it'll be useful for May, now."

But then… it happened. Michi began to move. She got up and saw Miyazawa, with May. Yukino kneeled down. Michi held her and asked, "Who are you, stranger?"

"I'm Yukino Miya-."

"Ah, yes. Dawn whispered those words to me, before I was arisen. My name is Queen Michi. I want to thank you for saving my kingdom and freeing me of my deep sleep."

"Oh, yes… AHEM! Thank you, your highness."

Michi then held May and said, "Ah… Yolei made her this way, right?"

"Yeah," Yukino said, "But don't worry. I liquefied her. She should've known better."

Michi then smiled and declared, "Miss Yukino… I thank you so much for saving my kingdom, but I must examine your friend, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, your most, uh, majesty." Miyazawa bowed.

But then, Michi pulled out the ice blue lipstick and applied it on her. She then felt May by placing her forehead on her. She then thought, "April… May you rest in peace… Your daughter is safe, _if_ you could call her a daughter, that is."

She then turned to Miyazawa and kissed her on the lips. She then said, "I'm doing this to fix your body. I sense that May is not in this body. She's somewhere in the deep parts of the underground tomb."

"WHAT? Again?" Yukino gasped.

"Her spirit is trapped in there, and only _you _can save her," she said, "So… I am going to freeze you and fix your body, since Yolei damaged it good. Then, you shall be reawakened with the red lipstick, and will head to the underground tomb."

Yukino started to freeze in place. She asked, "But… What about you?"

Michi insisted, "My time here is finished. I must travel around Plastic World and undo the evil tasks that Yolei did. After that, I must reset and repopulate the world."

Yukino then froze in place. She was completely motionless. Michi then applied the lipstick on May.

"There," she said, "Maybe you'll get use to it, before you leave shortly."

She then turned to Dawn and woke her up. She then smiled and said, "Dawn. I'm sorry that it all happened."

"Your highness… I cannot believe I ever trusted her!" Dawn sobbed, "I was a fool!"

Michi then took off _her _face and remarked, "Oh, don't be. Besides, I needed your help. I wanted to make things right, for the two of us."

Dawn then bowed and said, "Thank you, your majesty. I promise I'll do well."

Michi and Dawn began to fade slowly.

"First things first," Michi requested, "One: We must clean up everything that Yolei caused. Two: You must find the whereabouts of April. She's been so wonderful to me. And Three: I promise to get you that new face."

Dawn cheered, "YAY! Thank you!"

She then scolded, "But… before that, you're grounded. For what you did to May, when you gave her my pink gown; and I'm not going to explain any further for what _else_ you did."

Dawn pouted, "Aw, man…"

Michi and Dawn disappeared, as Miyazawa and May's bodies remained frozen and motionless.

Minutes later, Miyazawa woke up. She was still in the throne room. She found a map on the floor and saw where the underground tomb is located. She then said, in May's voice, "Great! Maybe now we can this over with. I promise you, May: I'll have you back, before you know it!"

She then turned to find her own body. She then gasped, "NO WAY! I'm… I'm still frozen! I can't believe I'm going to be a mannequin forev-, WAIT A MINUTE!"

She growled and went to a mirror. She saw that she was in a body: _May's _body.

She looked at her own body, which was slowly regenerating. She then felt her face and thought, "Is Michi trying to make me go now? I'd love to be with May… But… But…"

She turned white as a ghost and whimpered:

"Oh… shit."

* * *

><p>Back at the real world, Mister Boss was hanging on the rope, about to be hanged. All the other Adult Resistance members were arrested. Tougou and Britain prepared the duties.<p>

"Any last words, Boss?" Britain asked.

Mister Boss then said, "How about you give me a Tombstone; one with pepperoni and sausage?"

Tougou then cheered, "Why not? You had your last meal… I'd figured that pizza is the best way to go!"

The National Anthem played, as Tougou continued, "It may be a shrewd request, but knowing people like you, a fellow American, I think it's fair. Bread and water is the key for low-level scum like you, but it's also boring! I think we should do it!"

Britain shouted, "Are you bloody stupid, you dumb American? He must die now! And that pizza joke is getting old."

Tougou then said, "It's better than _your _bland food, _Makie_."

Britain was shocked and was turned white, a la Makie Sasaki.

"My food… It's bland…" he whimpered, "Everybody in this messed-up world knows it… I suck at cooking."

Makie Sasaki appeared and scoffed at Britain, "Hey, buddy. That's _my _shtick."

Then she disappeared.

Tougou then announced to the masses, "Does anyone agree with me? Final pizza party for Mister Boss, before his hanging?"

But then, the floor broke and Mister Boss dropped down to the ground, hanging in the air. He died, after he was on a noose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__Codename: Kids Next Door is not on TV anymore. I should just kill off a baddie from said show._

* * *

><p>Tougou then sighed, "Oh, well."<p>

Britain then thought, "How the hell did it happen?"

From under the podium, a small girl in long black hair with very small pigtails appeared and snuck off, with a saw in her hand.

"Tenma: 1, 2-D, 0," Tenma Tsukamoto grinned.

I believe… _she_ did it. But why?

_Tenma plays a pivoting role in another arc. We'll see her, in a later date._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	17. Haruka Miyazawa

_**Chapter 16  
>Haruka Miyazawa<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the underground tomb, Miyazawa, in May's body, was walking in the huge corridor. May was somewhere in this tomb. Miyazawa was livid, even though she's in the body, a clay-like body, of a twelve year old girl.<p>

The tomb was very dark and spooky. She continued to tread on, with her own body, motionless from before, behind her back.

"This is stupid," she thought, "Here I am, looking for May, and I am trapped in this kid's body with a mannequin on my back. And that mannequin is my own body! As soon as we leave, I'm going to go on a diet! She's an eating machine, and I almost felt pudgy."

She found a huge room, with a sign on the door that says _"Evil Spirits"_.

"I'm definitely _not _going there…" she muttered.

However, in her curiosity, she opened it and found May, who was a white ghost. She looked at Miyazawa, uh, I mean, her own body _borrowed _by Miyazawa, and dashed forward.

"YUKI!" She cried in echoes.

May zoomed toward her own body. Miyazawa started to shriek.

"GHOST!" She hollered.

She ducked. But, it was a risky move… and a very stupid one. May flew into Miyazawa's _own_ body. Both girls landed on each other and stumbled down. May got up and stretched out. Miyazawa was out like a light. May, in Yukino's body, was feeling refreshed. She left the tomb, feeling mighty hungry. Miyazawa remained in the tomb, still dizzy.

"Oh, it might be May talking, but I am hungry for chicken fried cheese sandwich, right now…" she moaned in dizziness.

**XXXXX**

"Yuki! YUKI!" May called out, "Where are you?"

She then stopped and saw a mirror. She thought it was a window and saw Miyazawa in front of her.

"HEY! Yuki, where have you been?" She said in Yukino's own voice, "I was so scared!"

She then paused and looked at herself. She was very confused. She turned to the mirror and called, "Arima!"

She didn't know what was going on, but she tried again…

"YO, BITCH!"

May was very flustered. She didn't realize that she was in Yukino's body…

"Holy shrimp!" She screamed.

…until now.

"How did I become an adult?" She thought.

She then asked herself, "This is great, yet spooky. One minute, my spirit was frozen and was whisked away, and the thing I knew it, I'm a woman! What should I do?"

She replied, "AHA! I know! Since I might not get the chance, and since she's a married woman, I'm going to have fun with this hot body!"

She pranced away, feeling very happy. She smiled, "Now to find me a hot guy to play adult games with me! I cannot wait to see her vessel in action. Only… I'll remember to return Yuki's body to her. I wonder where she went."

Meanwhile, Miyazawa, in May's small body, woke up and was walking to find her own.

"May! Where the hell are you?" She shouted, still sounding like May, "This is a nightmare. As soon as we find each other, I'm going to strangle her!"

She growled, "I hate her… Why would she be so small? I want my beautiful tall body back! You hear me, Queen Michi? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

She then started to speak in May's mannerism:

"Ve?"

She gasped and cried, "Did I just say _Ve~_?"

She ran off and went to find May, in Miyazawa's body. Miyazawa was far away, as May continued to look around.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa stopped by a diner and was hungry. She looked at the sign and thought, "Hmm… The sign is All-You-Can-Eat."

She then thought, "Maybe… Maybe I can break it in, before I can return it. Payback time, you ditzy idiot!"

She went inside and paid for her food, before she could start. She went to the buffet table and helped herself to a huge plate of burgers, chicken, potatoes, salad, pizza, fish, and many that you can count.

She sat down and cheered, "Thanks for the food! And also, May, this is for you!"

She began to wharf down ALL of her food from her plate. She kept going, since this _is _May's body.

"Damn! I feel like the unstoppable eating machine!" She cheered, as she continued.

She finished her plate and cried out, "AWESOME! MORE! MORE!"

She returned to the buffet table for another round.

**XXXXX**

As for May, she found a huge park. She sat by the bench and waited for a boy. Luckily, a boy with long brown hair saw her and greeted May.

"Hello, Miss," he asked, "Are you lost?"

May replied, "Oh… I'm just lost for love. I'm just separated by my husband, and I'm just so lonely."

He responded, "Oh, that's just so _just_."

May then giggled, "Bang! I got him! If only I got a Luvdisc!"

He escorted her to a small hotel and said, "The name's Shu. Perhaps we should talk more at a small hotel room?"

"I'm, uh, Yuki. Nice to meet you."

May blushed, since Shu was _actually _taking her to a love hotel.

"Wow… Could this be… Could this be… hardcore love?" She thought.

**XXXXX**

At a hotel room, which was about 35,000 Yen, Shu was in the bathroom, as May, in Miyazawa's body, began to take off her shirt. She then cupped her own breasts and rubbed a bit in exhaustion.

"Man… her boobs are so flat," she thought, "What does that Arima guy have with her? If I was a guy and at 21, petite breasts and silky pale skin is a turn-off for me."

She plopped in bed and giggled, "Wow… Now I can see what I have been missing! I know I am 12, but she's an adult! I'm gonna love this hot bod."

Shu appeared in a towel over his waist and asked, "Are you ready, Yuki?"

She then thought, "_Bomp-Chicka-Wah-Wah… _Oh, wow! He's ripped, like a Machoke!"

He was in bed, holding Miyazawa, uh, May.

May was nervous, "Oh, wait… How does this body work?"

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa, in May's body, was crawling to a park, where May was. She was _completely _stuffed, after about _five _plates of buffet food, all for 2,000 Yen.

"Best… damn… meal… I ever had…" she groaned.

She dropped to her knees and was face-down, with her hip sticking out.

"God… I'm sexy…" she moaned.

_**Miz-K Disclaimer: **__HEY!_

She got up and saw a hotel. She then thought, "Since when does _Plastic World _have a motel?"

She went there and was confused. However, when she stepped inside…

**BOOT!**

She was dropped on her ass.

"NO MINORS ALLOWED!" The boss shouted.

Miyazawa groaned and said, "Ah, shoot! I forgot it's a Love Motel. And also, this body is a kid."

She then asked, "Wait… Maybe… Maybe I can use her body and have a lovefest."

She stepped inside, but…

**BOOT!**

"I thought I said NO MINORS!" He cried out.

"Do you know who I am, you asswipe?" She shouted.

She growled, "Sir, let me in!"

"NO! Do it again, and I'll call your parents!"

"FINE! I'm getting in, whether you like it or not, asshole!"

She walked off, feeling dejected.

She then thought, "I forgot… I'm 12 years old, on the outside. Maybe…"

She stepped inside and went to the front desk. She halted the boss and said, "Up, bup, bup, bup, bup… I am 21 years old."

"A likely story, kid!" The boss glared, as he called the police.

"And… I'm a midget!" She smiled.

"AH! Oh, right… Forgive me!" He cried, "Will it be one or two?"

She thought in relief, "_Finally!_"

She went to a room, worth about 25,000 Yen and found that it was so cozy. She sat down and was feeling very hot.

"Mmm… this is so cushy," she smiled, "I hope this body is… good… for…"

She fell asleep. One of the flaws of a kid's body: they tire out easily.

**XXXXX**

In May's room, she dodged away from Shu's kisses. Every kiss he made, she dodged out of the way.

"Hold still, doll," he spoke, "You really drive me wild."

May replied, "Uh… just be gentle with me. This is my first affair."

"Ah… You want to cheat on your hubby, eh?"

"Oh… Well, you could say that…"

They both hugged each other and kissed. Unbeknownst to her, Miyazawa was sleeping in the next room. She woke up, after hearing May's moans.

She grumbled, "Why that little… Whoever they are, they're _so _gonna get it!"

She barged in and saw Shu & May. Mostly, May… in Miyazawa's body. She was shocked that she went close to her.

"Yuki?" She thought.

"MAY!" She yelled, "GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

"Ah… a three-way!" Shu laughed, "I like it."

Miyazawa gasped.

"PERVERT!"

She punted Shu in the head, kicking him out of the room, through the window. He plummeted into the swimming pool.

"You hussy!" Miyazawa shouted, "How dare you use carnal relationships on my body? It's bad enough I got f'ed by a robot, but… Oh, wait. I'm in _your _body, so…"

May got up and cried, "I'm so sorry, Yuki! It's just so… So…"

She clamped onto Miyazawa's own chest and said, "YOU'RE FLAT!"

Miyazawa strangled her neck and shouted, "BODY THIEF! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Both girls continued to fight, for about three hours.

After that, they were exhausted. No luck.

"Well, that stunk," May sighed.

"Ve~…" Miyazawa sighed.

May gasped, "NO! _You _can say _Ve~_, too?"

Miyazawa shouted, "DON'T make me punch your throat!"

May then had an idea, "I know! How about we butt heads?"

At Beavis & Butt-Head's house, Beavis remarked, "Hey, Butt-Head! She said your name! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Whoa! Cool! Uh, huh, huh," Butt-Head said.

They continued to laugh on.

Beavis then said, "I don't get it…"

_Back to the story…_

Miyazawa and May charged at each other.

**BONK!**

They woke up. Miyazawa let out a small sigh. May then was sad.

Nothing.

"That didn't work," Miyazawa griped, holding her head, which had a lump.

"If April was here, she'd help us out," May smiled.

"Uh… I hate to be the bearer of bad news… April's dead."

May was shocked. Miyazawa nodded and replied, "But, she told me to watch over you. As soon as our bodies are back together, you and I must stay together."

May nodded in tears, "I understand, Yuki."

And that was when Miz-K, himself, entered the room, with a missile launcher.

"HEY! I hear that you ladies needed to mend yourselves!" He cheered, "Okay! Leave it to me!"

Both girls were shocked, as he pointed his launcher at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" May cried.

"We don't want to die!" Miyazawa shouted.

"Tell it to the big man upstairs! _He'll _give you the 401K!"

He pushed the trigger, "FIRE! BOOM!"

Miyazawa cried, "WAIT! Let's think this over!"

The missile exploded, eradicating the entire room.

"Whoops..." he tittered.

But then...

"HEY! STOP THAT STUBBLE MAN!" An officer shouted from the next room.

Miz-K dashed off, as he left Miyazawa and May in smoldering ashes, while evading the fuzz. Body parts everywhere and too much fire.

In a blink, he killed Miyazawa and May.

* * *

><p>In the heavens of space, ghosts of Yuki and May were flying up to heaven.<p>

"Yuki…" May smiled, "Now that we're dead, I just want to let you know… I don't hate you. I am happy that I met you."

Yukino smiled, "Thanks, May. Of course, I got married and lived to have three kids. Now… Now… Now I can die in piece. Of course, I wanted more, but… But I figured I should stop right there."

"Miyazawa, don't. I still want you to have a family."

"Too late, now…"

"Yeah…"

They both cried out, "God, we beseech you! We are free, at last. We respect you, our savior. We have passed on to the next life."

The huge white robed guy appeared and addressed to the dead spirits, "Welcome… Now, begone!"

"Wait…" Miyazawa cried, "You mean…"

"We're going to…?" May sobbed.

"Back to where you belong!" He bellowed, as he held up a huge bass fish.

He swatted at the dead spirits with a big swing. Both girls plummeted back to earth, screaming.

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

"And don't come back!" He bellowed out, "Until it is time!"

He then sighed, "What is with people dying all of a sudden? I got the population of passed-on spirits full, as it is. It's a crying shame, though. A God works _hard_ to make Heaven and Hell in Zen, before _more_ vagrants come in."

* * *

><p>At the house, May and Miyazawa woke up. Miyazawa saw May and was ecstatic. She then sobbed, "I'm… I'm alive…"<p>

She then held May and hugged her tight, "I'm so alive! AHH! Yes… May! Oh, god!"

She wailed and whimpered, as May held her tight and cried with her.

"Yuki…" she wept, "Don't cry. It was just a horrible… Oh, god… I'm so happy, too…"

Both girls continued to blubber, as they were happy to be alive.

Outside the home of May & Miyazawa, a boy with a guitar case appeared and said, "Dude! This could be the right opportunity to practice with mah buds! Saints be trippin', yo!"

He stepped inside, to an apartment, next door to them, and began to unpack.

"Cole beans!" He cheered, "Rock on! Mizuki babe said that this will be perfect for our operations and rehearsals!"

What could it mean?

Music began to blare, that night. The music was vaguely similar, but it was loud. Miyazawa woke up and cried, "Oh, _now _what?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: The Gang debuts!**_


	18. The Musical An-Arc-Key

_**Chapter 17  
>The Musical An-Arc-Key<strong>_

* * *

><p>A huge van appeared, by the place that Miyazawa &amp; May lived. Four people, three women and one man, appeared, with luggage in tow. Peter appeared in the front door and signaled.<p>

"GUYS! You came!"

They entered inside.

A women with long blonde hair with a blue streak highlight on her left side remarked, "This place is a dump. I sure don't like it, but it _was _the boss's orders."

A girl with auburn hair and a pink blouse smiled, "Ah, yes. I sure do love scenic 'wherever it is'."

A boy with brown hair and a smirk on his face boasted, "Let's hope it is better than that rattrap we were thrown out of."

Mizuki snuffed, "That's because _you _ripped at the manager!"

"I did not!"

Elsewhere, Miyazawa and May, after a comforting moment, returning from Plastic World _and _death, for some reason (_See previous chapter_), were a rather confused.

"Hunh… New neighbors, probably?" May asked.

Miyazawa sighed, "Let's _not _go there."

_Yes. This happened, following Miyazawa and May's return from the other world._

**XXXXX**

That evening, The Gang, as they were called, decided to hold a band meeting, while Miyazawa & May were out shopping.

"Guys, I don't know what to say," Peter said, "Our boss, Percival, has hired us to invade this weird world."

"_Investigate,_" Farra snuffed.

"Whatever," Peter smiled, "We'd be tripping, yo. There's much disturbance and it's all corrupt. Reminds me of an anime I know."

Heather twirled her drumsticks and replied, "They say music is the key to curing a heavy world. Remember _Yellow Sub_?"

"I think we get what's going on." Steven smiled.

"As much as I disapprove of this motive," Mizuki exclaimed, "I have no choice. We await our recent orders. A minor setback, since this place is crap, compared to this world."

_The Gang are from a VERY different world: The REAL world. How they appeared in this alternate mind fuck remained an enigma._

Peter got up and announced, "This calls for some nightly band sessions!"

"WHAT?" They all gasped.

Heather cried, "At _this _late?"

Peter said, pointing the obvious, "Well… There're no neighbors here, right?"

Mizuki & Steven said, "Right."

Farra thought, "Come to think of it, I _did _saw two girls in this home, but I thought they were dead. Not to mention that there's a dog there, too."

She then addressed, "Let's worry about it, in the morning. Right now, we should have dinner here."

Mizuki held up a phone and made a call, "Hello, does your universe serve pizza and such?"

"YAY!" Chicken pizza!" Peter cheered.

Steven cried, "Give me some fried ravioli (_Not proven_)!"

Heather smiled, "I'll have a cheese-less garlic bread!"

Farra was all in disdain. She forgot that the Gang doesn't admire her cooking… which in one thing that she sucks at.

"We didn't even… decide…" She stammered.

**XXXXX**

_On to today…_

Miyazawa woke up from The Gang's band rehearsal. What time was it, you ask?

"It's one in the morning!" She shouted, "And just when I have my _first _taste of beauty sleep!"

She dressed in a robe and went out to the porch. She found the door, next door to her.

"So… Them…" she muttered, "I'll fix them."

She marched to the door and balled up her fist. She raised it up and gently knocked at her door. She knew that there are people sleeping with him. She was, of course, _partially _wrong.

The music stopped. Peter opened the door and saw Miyazawa, who was confused.

Peter then spoke in a very fast manner, "YO! How are you doing? My name is Peter! I am a member of The Gang! We're a rock band from the USA. I was wondering: are you a fan of ours, if so, please come in. If not, the why are you here? Man, I really wish you'd live with us! Maybe we can chat! Steven Cooke and I aren't friends, well, almost, but we get along. You have red hair, too? My girlfriend has red. I love her, since she's my girlfriend! Say, would you like some pizza? No? Well, too bad, since we left some in the fridge. Total gross in cold food, huh? That's a shame. We're just in practice and you look like you're in a very tired pace. You need some milk, sugar, lemonade, cola, or any sweets? I usually have my share of soda pop and cheese! But that's for lunch! Farra is an awful cook, Heather never eats milk, Steven's too casual in food, and Mizuki is creative. Hello, how are you? Are you coming to me for an autograph? Sorry, but I tend to forget a bit."

Miyazawa couldn't utter a word. All Peter could do was yak on. Of course, he stopped and shut the door.

"Later!" He cheered, from the door.

Farra, holding her bass guitar, asked, "Who was it?"

"Oh, some girl from far away. Must be a native," he smiled.

Miyazawa returned to her apartment and said, "Well, _that _was unknown."

**XXXXX**

The next morning, May was busy making breakfast, while Miyazawa watched the news.

"_In other news, the world of Plastic World has mysteriously disappeared. No news on the disappearance, but it is likely that it has been relocated."_

Miyazawa smiled, but was stunned by the newer headlines from the newscaster:

"_In other news, Mister Boss is presumed dead. His hanging was intentional, while the rest of the Adult Resistance had been apprehended. The U.S. Yagami and the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies joined forces to help out, ending such a demonic army. However, the town of Highland remains in mourning, as the school is gone, while losing fellow teachers and faculty."_

"What?" She gasped, "HOW? Since when did a high school was destroyed? We missed it?"

But then…

"I TOLD YOU _NOT _TO LEAVE YOUR STUPID PANTIES ON _MY _BELONGINGS!"

The voice was Farra's.

"I'M SORRY!" Heather cried out.

Farra then snapped, holding up Heather's pink panties, "Stupid! Who the hell would leave pink in my side? I like blue, remember?"

Heather grinned, "Sorry… I couldn't tell which is mine. Steven has his underwear imprinted in days, Peter has a small variety, which he washes twice a day, and Mizuki has larger underwear!"

"That's _not _the point! Keep your grubby mitts off my clothes! Scratch that and reverse it…"

"Then, if you want to become such a tomboy, leave _your _frilly shirts off _my _clothes!"

"That's not mine…"

Steven snatched it and said, "Whoops."

The girls were confused. Heather griped, "See? Even in this world, we tend to fight."

**BONK!**

Farra socked Heather on the head, "Don't you dare blame this on me!"

She held her head and sobbed, "Blame it on the _one _person responsible. Miz-K gave us an order, and we have to do it."

Farra sighed, "Fine."

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!**

Miyazawa pounded on the wall, "WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING? People are trying to have breakfast, god! Damn it!"

The girls were befuddled, "Who was that?"

They left to have breakfast.

**XXXXX**

That evening, Peter placed a flyer on Miyazawa's door. He left with a smile on his face.

"Time for work!" He cheered, as he left to the van.

It drove off, as Miyazawa saw the van leave, through the window.

"Thank god. It's like these douches _wanted_ to leave," she groaned.

"Yuki?" She asked, "Who were they?"

Miyazawa said, "Whoever they were, it's like they are from another world. Typical humans (_And I DON'T mean that in a bizarre way_)."

May smiled, "Aw, how sweet. Do you think maybe we could help out? I am so happy for them."

"So… You're saying we should be happy for them? We don't even know who or what they are. All I ran into was a huge guy who talks like a chatterbox."

"Oh? He must be nice."

"Yeah… and dull as driftwood. He kept jabbering on."

"Oh. He and his friends, right? Maybe they just want to be friendly."

"Oh, come on! They _blare_ loud music! Music is somewhat their calling! And I am _not _going to tell you that they bitch and moan and rave… ALL THE TIME!"

May was startled.

"Wow…" She said, and then smiled, "Let's visit them now!"

Yuki shouted, "They're not home! They already left, for Christ's sake. Thank goodness."

"Do you hate loud music?"

"Well, not if it's my favorite music! It's fine! Rock and roll is awesome! But having to live next door, while having a normal life, with them, is disturbing. They should be arrested!"

May patted her shoulder and cheered, "No matter, Yuki! We'll be able to meet them, eventually!"

Yuki sighed, "Please don't touch me…"

Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy arrived outside their apartment, hearing everything that transpired.

"Hmm… They must be very close. Although…" Cassidy giggled.

"Surely, they are not talking about The Gang!" Butch exclaimed.

"Yes… I am. And… we could recruit them to obtain her Pokémon and eliminating the Yukino bitch!"

"It's Butch!"

"I wasn't talking _about _you!"

"Oops. Anyways, once we find out, they must become Team Rocket material."

"We'll sneak in tonight. From what I hear, they have a gig in a place called _The Chupa-Chunga._"

"Excellent. Worry-free for me, we'll meet The Gang, see?"

They both chanted, "Team Rocket's one step closer, and that's the way to be!"

Yuki asked, "Who was that?"

Team Rocket dashed off quietly, knowing that they were almost caught.

**XXXXX**

That night, after the gig, The Gang were home, sleeping in their beds. Perfect opportunity for Team Rocket to go in. Butch and Cassidy then snuck into Peter's room, sleeping with Mizuki.

"Whoa… these two are close," Cassidy said, "They are very proud of each other. I'm jealous of her."

Butch groaned, "This Giese idiot sure fond of Miltanks."

"Are _you _saying that he finds then BIG?"

"NO! I, uh, mean…"

"No, I get what you say. These two, I don't think they'd be perfect."

"What about the weak: Steven Cooke?"

"Ah~…"

They went to Steven's room, sleeping with his blue PJs, with the text _"I'm #1!"_ on it.

"He's perfect… Though, I don't approve of his lifestyle," Butch sighed.

"He's pathetic," Cassidy replied, "But just the way we wanted."

Farra then appeared, all drowsy and dragged Butch & Cassidy out of his room. She then went back to her room, grumbling, "No groupies…"

She slammed the door, as Butch and Cassidy were confused.

"Uh, what just happened?" Butch asked.

"We'll skip _her_," Cassidy said.

"Agreed…"

They went to Heather's room, next. Heather was sleeping with her pink underwear on, tossing and turning. Butch was blushing, knowing that she's partially naked.

Cassidy approached her and whispered, "Your neighbors next door are a bunch of evil people… They want you so badly… Do as we say, and steal all their Pokémon, and deliver to us."

Heather turned left and groaned, "Meh… Nuh… Poke-Men?"

She slept, as Cassidy whispered, "It's perfect, Heather. Do as we say. Bitch and I-."

"It's Butch!" Butch shouted, as Heather was struggling.

She got up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Team Rocket and was shocked. Team Rocket did their motto:

"Prepare for trouble, you're truly queen."

"And make it double for the kings of mean."

But…

"**PERVERTS!**"

Heather shrieked, as Butch and Cassidy ran off. Heather chased after them, as the rest of The Gang woke up.

Farra arrived first, "What happened?"

Peter cried out, "DUDE! Why did you wake our make-out session?"

Steven snapped, "SHUT UP! DO YOU MIND?"

Team Rocket was trapped.

"AH!" Heather sobbed, "They were taking advantage of me! It's rude to hurt a married woman!"

Steven and Farra growled, "You…"

They stared at each other and shook hands. A possible truce, maybe?

They all tackled Team Rocket.

In the end, Team Rocket was tied up outside, upside down, covered in bruises and scars.

"Well, _that _sucked," she groaned.

Butch moaned, "Professor Ninja… He'd laugh at us… and be like this, in order to obtain the twerpette's Pokémon."

The next morning, Team Rocket was still hanging. Mizuki appeared and called to them, "Hey, you Butch Cassidy?"

Cassidy called out, "What do you want?"

"I got a message from someone you know," she called out, "He wanted to tell you two… _"It's Nanba."_ You know what it means."

She returned in the house, while Butch and Cassidy were dangling.

"We don't think we can last…" Butch groaned.

Cassidy muttered, "I'm gaining blood… in my head."

They cried out, "We're losing it! And we can take it!"

Cassidy then said, "We'll get that twerpette yet, barring _any _sudden future outcome."

**XXXXX**

Of course, Team Rocket eventually escaped. Heather appeared to the door of Miyazawa and knocked it. Miyazawa arrived and saw Heather.

"I just wanted to let you know," she said, "Thank you for _not _calling the cops on two perverts, last night."

"What?" Yukino asked.

Heather growled in anger, "Don't be stupid! Two pervs entered OUR home, and stared at my womanhood! I'm married! I got a husband in England, I got two kids, and I'm very sensitive!"

Miyazawa chuckled, "Oh, a fellow mother! I happened to be married, too. I got _three _kids!"

Heather was annoyed, "Oh… Upstage me, will you?"

"Wait! I'm not annoying you! I don't mean to-."

"HAH! If you think you're better than me, think again!"

"Now, you listen to me! I was #1 in my first year of high school! I was the top of my class! What have _you _done?"

"I wrote a cover version of "_What Goes On"._ Instead of "_Break my heart and watch me die_", I used "_Cross my heart and hope to die_". It was out of safe feature."

"HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE A LYRIC FROM A HIT BEATLES SONG? It was from a huge hit LP, _Rubber Sole and Heel!_"

_She means "Rubber Soul"_

Heather and Miyazawa growled at each other. May appeared and shouted, "YUKI! Be nice to our neighbors!"

Heather left and sighed, "Fine… Just stay away from me."

Miyazawa snuffed, "Hmph! Blonde bitch…"

Heather shouted, "I'm auburn! I used to be blonde."

She slammed the door, as Miyazawa retaliated, "Okay! _Former _blonde!"

May pulled Yukino away, "Yuki! Enough!"

"Why? She lives next door! I could rip her hair off her skull!" Yukino shouted.

May scolded with a chop to a head, "NO! Behave yourself!"

Miyazawa cringed, "Why am I cursed?"

Elsewhere, Heather was grumbling in her bed.

"Whoever she is…" she muttered, "She's my newest enemy."

* * *

><p><em>Miz-K Takase <em>appeared in a black background and wrote _"One Hundred plus three zeroes"._

"There," he said, "Now all that is left is to wait for the final tally. I'm going all out. I don't care if it's over!"

Let's put it bluntly…

What…  
>the hell…<br>was he…  
>talking about?<p>

He laughed out loud and cried, "OH, YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at The Gang's apartment, Farra threw a fit and shouted at Steven, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU HURT THE NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR?"<p>

Steven cried, "Damn you! I don't know what you're saying! I didn't hurt them!"

Farra strangled him, "LIAR! CHEATER! BRAIN CRAMP! BEAN TURD!"

The rest of the Gang tried to break it up.

May was curious about the noise that she went to their apartment. She knocked at the door and out comes Peter.

"Hey!" Peter smiled and said in a fast manner, "Welcome, neighbor. How are you? I'm Peter, and I'm a member of The Gang! We were happy to see you! I don't mind a friend here, but dang, you look cute! I love cute! This is so cool! Wanna come in? Nah, I don't thi-!"

**BONK!**

Peter got a welt on his head… by Farra.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted, "Will you _not _chase out our neighbor?"

"Sorry…" he cringed in pain.

May smiled, "That's okay. I just wanted to know if there were any problems."

Farra said, "Oh, none. We were just chatting, as usual. But then, all hell broke loose."

May said, "Damn."

Steven jeered, "You watch your mouth, kid! Steven Cooke doesn't like your language!"

"Well, May doesn't like your arrogance!" May snapped.

Steven gasped, as Farra laughed, "BURNED!"

Peter chuckled, "Ah, ha, ha, ha! Dude, she totally got you!"

Steven growled, "You win, this time… pint-size."

He left, as Farra smiled, "We'll tone it down. Sorry if we disturbed you."

"No, it's fine. Yuki & I are from next door. We have had problems, before." May was apologizing.

Farra bowed and said, "Anyways, you take care of yourself. Everyone here thinks that they are like kings."

Heather cried out, "Untrue!"

Farra said, "Since when?"

"Shut up," she huffed.

May smiled and left, "Hey, listen. If you need us, you know where to find us."

"I won't! If _she's _here, you sock her for me!" Heather called out.

Mizuki yanked her hair and snuffed, "What is with your attitude today?"

**XXXXX**

That night, the Gang were in their jam session. They had a call from their manager about a late night gig… in Townsville. They went to the van, as May was up for a minute. She saw The Gang leave, and was curious.

"I wonder where they are going."

**XXXXX**

At Townsville, The Gang arrived and saw a huge monster in the form of a bald-headed human. He was huge, portly, and very demonic.

"Holy-." Farra gasped.

"Hey, Farra!" Peter imitated, "He's like Curly! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!"

Steven then snapped, "Guys… How can we stop him?"

A figure in a yellow marching uniform appeared in front of the van. He had brown hair and glasses.

"Guys! I'm glad you came. The time has come for the music world to see the _real _Gang."

Farra nodded, "Right. Whatever it takes, it's time for the power of music; and it is ready to roll."

Heather looked up at the Godzilla-like monster and stammered, "We're dead…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	19. Untitled (for now)

_**Chapter 18  
>Untitled… for now<br>(Sadly, THAT'S the chapter title)**_

* * *

><p>The city of Townsville… late at night… and it is under attack… BY A GIANT MONSTER, SHAPED LIKE A HUMAN MAN!<p>

The Gang, arriving in town, were in shock. Heather then said, "OH, GOD! He's… He's…"

She was confused, "Who _is _he?"

In anime-style, the rest dropped down in groans.

Percival held up a file of the monster:

"The man's name is Tennouji. He's a member of the group, _The U.S. Yagami_, a freedom fighting corp. The man, in his world, stands at 6'11", but in _this _world… he's about 50 feet tall. Reason for this remains unknown."

Tennouji then cried out in a roar. The Gang were shocked, and also fear.

"WE CANNOT DEFEAT HIM!" Steven shouted.

Percival smiled, "No… But we can _together!_ Alright, guys, time to start the show."

They agreed and smiled. They stood in place and shout:

"_ANY TIME AT ALL!"_

_Yeah… It's simply a Beatles song… but at least… Okay, stop talking._

The Gang began to morph into powerful fighters. However, it's not one of those tokusatsu things. The Gang in now dressed into their marching uniforms, a la Sgt. Pepper. Percival was dressed in his yellow attire, with sunflowers on the shoulder straps, Farra's was blue, Peter's was red, Steven's was gold, Heather's was pink, and Mizuki's green.

They struck a pose and shouted in unison, "Let's rock and roll!"

They ran off and headed towards the monstrous Tennouji. However, they halted, in the risk of common sense.

"Nope," Steven grinned, "We're going for the big guns."

Heather cheered, "You mean?"

"Yes." Steven said.

Peter grinned, "Dude! I'm so happy! I get to drive a giant robot!"

Mizuki griped, "What are we: _Power Rangers _meet _Voltron _times _Music Choice_?"

Peter sighed, "And they say _I _speak incoherent."

Percival called out, "Okay, boys! And ladies, including my darling… Time for action!"

They called out to their battle cries:

"_Yellow Lead!"_

"_Red Rhythm!"_

"_Blue Bass!"_

"_Pink Percussion!"_

"_Gold Back-up!"_

"_Green Keys!"_

Out of the black of night, six giant mechs appeared in the shape of different instruments. Peter, Steven, & Farra have the guitar mechs, Heather has a drum mech, Mizuki has a keyboard mech, and Percival has the microphone mech.

_And a phony at the mic mech. (Rimshot; crowd groans)_

They jumped into their mechs as Tennouji went closer. The Gang went close to each other.

"Okay, guys! It's time to form ULTRA Beatle!" Percival cried.

"EW!" Heather shouted, "A bug?"

Farra sighed, "Moron."

The mechs then went close to each other. Peter and Steven formed the legs, Mizuki formed the waist, Heather formed the arms, Farra formed the chest, and Percival formed the head. The robot formed into a huge machine.

_Use your imagination._

"GO! ULTRA BEATLE!" The Gang cried out.

The robot then charged at Tennouji. The battle begins.

_We'll check with them, later…_

* * *

><p>The next morning, at MiyazawaMay apartment, the girls were trying to get to The Gang's apartment, but no one was home.

"Yuki, do think maybe they played too late? These guys are musical geniuses," she stated, "But they need to plan ahead."

Miyazawa groaned, "I hope Heather doesn't find me as a worthless woman. That bitch doesn't deserve my respect, after what she said to me."

"Oh, stop it!" May snapped, "You're just not used to your neighbors."

"Yeah, yeah. Incidentally, when's Jonesy & Jude going to give us an update on our living arrangements?"

"I tried calling him, but all I got was a voice-mail that sounded like his girlfriend, but more robotic."

"Oh? He's dating a-?"

"I'm not sure. Besides, he told me that he _has _a girl, except she's in Canada, far away, in the cold snows of Nunavut."

"Did they break up?"

"Well… Yes, but temporarily. I wish _I _can find a hot guy like Jonesy."

"That guy is scum. Although… I don't know why he was covered in soot, the first time we met."

May wondered, "You're right. Was it because of that bomb incident, days back?"

Miyazawa replied, "I think so. We _were_ there with Rino & Jude."

They went back inside, still feeling confused.

Miyazawa thought, "Something doesn't feel right: Teens from Canada in a bomb incident, a US band living next to us, and all that other guff. It's starting to become shit creek, without a paddle."

She then thought in tears, "I want to go home soon… to my Souichi. I love him… so fucking much…"

She then cried, "SOUICHIRO!"

May stopped and was in disgust, "Uh, Yuki… Are you okay?"

Miyazawa stammered, "Uh…"

**XXXXX**

Wyatt was sleeping in his desk, the following afternoon at the L.S.A.A.W.S. HQ. He dreamt about Kagami:

"_Kagami!" He called out._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Disclaimer: <strong>__I DID promise NO Excel Saga parodies and spoofs, but… I had to add THIS, can't I? (With a few modifications). Anyways, you should known that almost everyone is being parodied, if you haven't figured it out._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, Wyatt!" She called out.<em>

_She asked, "Senior Wyatt, would come to the pool with me?"_

"_Oh, uh, oh, sure."_

_Wyatt is in the water park, running to Kagami, who was wearing a pink swimsuit._

"_Why are you looking at me like that, Senior?"_

"_Oh, no reason. Even though you're small, that swimsuit is so awesome."_

"_Stop it. It makes me tingle in my body. Not downstairs, of course. Just… uh… somewhere."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh, nothing. Just don't tell Konata, right?"_

_His dream segues to a grassy field. Kagami ran towards him, wearing a white dress and hat._

"_Senior Wyatt!" She called out._

"_Hey, Kagami!" Wyatt smiled._

"_I'm so happy, it's almost like my circuits are gonna short out."_

"_Me, too."_

"_What's THAT supposed to mean?"_

"_Oh, nothing. I'm just happy to be with you."_

"_Can you play me a tune, Senior Wyatt? I'd love to hear more of your beautiful voice."_

"_Well, I don't know. If I sang to you…"_

"_I see… You got dumped in a text message, got fired twice, and were completely embarrassed."_

"_HUH? YOU KNEW?"_

"_All my data about you in accurate. I love you, Wyatt Williams, no matter who you are or what you've done. Let's be together forever; all you have to do is give me a password to lock my main file, just for us."_

_They were about to kiss. But…_

**POW!**

Wyatt fell to the floor. He woke up and was completely frustrated. Nikki arrived and picked him up.

"Had a good nap, Senior Wyatt?" She asked.

"Damn…" he groaned, "I wonder, after the whole Adult Resistance fiasco, if we think we need to find the _real _Kagami Hiiragi. And… her sister, too."

Nikki then stated, "Negative. We have yet to locate their whereabouts in this universe. Miss Konata and Senior Garcia have already made the plans, but it is on hold, due to the sudden loss of a Mister Boss; not to mention the mystery behind his apparent, yet unintentional death."

"You're right, Nikki," he said, "I just hope, as soon as we settle this matter, we can find the Hiiragi twins. Still, I just cannot believe that I fell in love with a _Ropponmatsu_! Uh, no offense, since _you _are one."

"None taken, Senior Wyatt," she bowed, "I don't mind. I _am _modeled after Nikki Wong. However, Senior Jonesy _does_ think of me as a carbon copy of his girlfriend."

"He'll get used to it." He said.

She then presented a file of a sighting of _US Yagami _member, Tennouji.

"More importantly, here are the latest records of a Townsville battle, just last night, from Miss Takara. It involves a giant monster and a giant robot. Normally, the Powerpuff Girls were to stop them, but they couldn't make it."

"So, who filled in for them?"

"I believe my scanners indicated that they are an unknown race called _The Gang_. Perhaps we need to read the battle records, to learn more."

Wyatt then began to read the records from last night… It happened last night. Last night, the battle happened, and we'll tell you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__Note to self: NEVER repeat yourself._

* * *

><p>The battle began, between The Gang and the ULTRA Beatle and Tennouji. The giant robot launched a huge punch at the giant student. The giant monster grabbed its arm and tossed the ULTRA Beatle to the buildings. The Gang was in pain.<p>

"He's too strong!" Heather cried out.

Farra shouted, "That giant baldy doesn't need this!"

Steven scoffed, "There's more ways than one to end a man's life; even if he _is _the size of Mount Fuji."

Peter said, "I thought he was taller than the Chicago Tower."

Percival shouted, "Focus, people!"

The robot got up, as Tennouji charged at it. The robot kipped-up and booted at his head. It smacked a right cross and a left hook at his face. Tennouji stumbled down onto the bank.

"YEAH! BANG-O, baby!" Heather cheered.

Mizuki said, "We're not licked yet. He's still getting up."

Peter sighed, "Typical cliché, yo."

The robot lifted him up and body slammed him into the street. The ULTRA Beatle picked up some cars and tossed it at his huge gut.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Percival shouted.

"I'm just using a little target practice!" Steven said.

Peter griped, "DUDE! What would the motorists say if their cars were demolished?"

Percival stated, "A little late for that, yo…"

Tennouji was hurt in his stomach, as The Gang in the ULTRA Beatle stomped on him.

"This is TOO easy!" Farra shouted.

She spoke too soon. Tennouji glowed in his eyes a reddish hue and strangled at the robot. He delivered a fist to the midsection.

"Severe damage to waist!" Farra cried, "Health power at said area: 75%."

Peter called out, "We're losing stability in hind legs! Not cool, yo!"

Percival bellowed, "FINE! Farra, Heather, Mizuki, we have to destroy that monstrous mountain of a man."

Steven snickered, "Say _that _five times fast."

Percival declared, "Right! Time to launch the big guns."

The robot let out a huge blaster ray, in the shape of a cannon. Tennouji grabbed the cannon, but was blasted in the face. His face was completely singed in soot.

"HAH! Showed you good!" Steven cheered.

Mizuki called, "We're not finished. Fire another shot."

She pressed the button, firing a huge laser at the giant.

"BEATLE LASERSHOW!"

It struck at Tennouji, nearly ripping apart his school uniform. The robot charged at him, but he was ready. He grabbed his legs and performed a giant swing.

"AHH!" Steven screamed.

"I'm gonna throw chunks!" Heather sobbed.

Peter then cheered, "WHEE!"

He let the robot goes, sending him flying into a huge skyscraper. The robot was damaged. Tennouji then dropped an elbow onto the gut.

And… from out of nowhere, Michael Cole and Miz-K Takase were calling it in the play-by-play table.

_It's about time The Cole-Miners get to see him._

"OH! And Tennouji with a massive atomic elbow to the ULTRA Beatle!" Cole shouted.

Miz-K said, "Atomic, no; massive, yes."

Cole said, "Tennouji has the numbers game on his side. It's 6-on-1. Think of what would happen, if he defeats The Gang, tonight."

Miz-K remarked, "Yeah. No more touring."

The robot was struggling to get up, but couldn't.

"What is wrong with this machine?" Steven cried.

Farra shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" He replied, manning the steering wheel.

Heather asked, "What are _you _doing?"

"I'm steering on _this _side," she remarked, holding the main valve.

"Dude! This isn't a fire truck!" Peter shouted.

"Then what the hell does _this _do?" Farra griped.

Mizuki called, "Guys, listen! We need to counterattack! We better go through this and return home. Ever thought of using the Miracle Bomber?"

Percival said, "It's too soon. We cannot waste a final attack. We'll have to keep trying."

Tennouji then grabbed the robot and twisted its arm. The robot was caught in an armlock, as he held the neck.

"Damage at red! Damage at red!" Farra cried.

Heather shouted, "Great! _Now_, we're gonna die!"

Percival then pressed a green button and shouted, "It's not over yet!"

The speakers appeared, as it played _"Helter Skelter"_. The robot charged up and broke out of Tennouji's grip. The robot then began its barrage of punches in the gut, while it gave him an uppercut to the jaw.

"ULTRA Beatle! ULTRA Beatle! Oh, my! What a blow!" Cole shouted.

"Shut up, man," Miz-K groaned.

"How about _this_?" Steven cried out, as the robot fired off a barrage of rockets at him.

"BEATLE FOURTH!"

The rockets showed no affect.

"NO!" Steven cried.

"Oh, come on!" Heather shouted.

Farra then pressed the big white button, releasing huge napalm missiles. Two struck at Tennouji, but a few exploded into some buildings in downtown Townsville.

"OH! A tactical mistake there!" Cole shouted.

"Obviously, they need to counter this huge monster," Miz-K stated.

Cole said, "Folks, The Gang's accuracy is right now low. How will this battle rage on?"

The Gang then cried out, "THAT DID IT!"

Peter shouted, "OKAY, you big bald bonamy (_bo-nah-mee_)! Taste _this _little shot!"

"I think you mean a BIG shot!" Mizuki said.

He pulled the lever and the robot unsheathed a huge guitar sword. It sliced at Tennouji, striking at his chest severely.

"Oh… _That _little thing," she said.

Cole cried out, "Come on! That should've been a disqualification, right there!"

Percival said, "We got him on the ropes now!"

Mizuki said, "We haven't seen action like this, since… uh…"

Heather growled, "You jerk! Your reign ends here!"

Peter winced, "I'm just upset on what will happen to the city?"

The robot struck its sword at the giant, causing him to tumble down at the city park, destroying everything. Tennouji was out like a like, but he struggled to get up. The robot pointed at Tennouji and laughed heartily.

"Show's over, dude!" Peter cried.

"All right, time to end this!" Percival called, "Steven, Peter, prepare for the MEGA CHARGE!"

"Right!" They said.

The meters went to the red, as the robot lifted his guitar upward. The monster was frightened by the upcoming attack.

"Mizuki, Farra! Prepare to strike! Heather, aim crosshairs at the bastard!"

Heather aimed at Tennouji.

"Locked, blocked, clocked, and loaded!" She smiled.

Steven snapped, "Energy attack mass at 200%!"

Peter smiled, "Chance at impact: Flawless!"

Mizuki called, "Target sighted; prepared attack!"

Farra shouted, "READY!"

Percival bellowed, "NOW!"

The robot swung the guitar at Tennouji.

"MIRACLE GUITAR SMASH!"

But… the guitar halted, at the base of its sword went towards the tip of his nose. Tennouji was so frightened that he got out of the robot's way and ran off, smashing through bigger buildings. The robot let out some smoke, as it was frozen.

"Did we win?" Steven asked.

Heather said, "Uh, yeah. Totally. He ran off like a whiny little baby."

"DAMN IT!" Percival shouted, "Who forgot to fix that spring in the motor?"

"YOU DID!" The others shouted.

"Oh… right," he smiled.

Cole was astonished, "What a coward! The Gang picks up the win, as a result of a count-out. And folks, something tells me that this rivalry between these two is far from over. Tennouji escaped the battle for now, but-."

"Oh, please…" Miz-K groaned, "The robot froze and it was like intimidation."

"Well, one thing is certain, when the Powerpuff Girls return tomorrow, I'll bet they'll be very sore about Townsville being destroyed."

Peter then retorted, "Dude… What now?"

Percival said, "We'll have the motor fixed shortly. After that, we'll head home."

Farra smiled, "In the meantime, we should make a meeting between members."

Steven asked, "Does anyone want to play cards?"

Heather snuffed, "Shut up."

"She's bored," Mizuki sighed, "What a night."

Michael Cole then closed it by saying, "Good night, from Townsville, USA!"

* * *

><p>Nikki then concluded, "About $2.7 million (American) of property damage, no casualties, and many businesses in the city were closed down. Banks, grocery stores, schools, museums, and other commerce areas were totaled. They say that it would be rebuilt in a couple of years."<p>

"Man… What idiots," Wyatt groaned, "Still, it was nice for them to defeat a member of the _US Yagami_, last night."

"That's what happens in this world, when you fight in a C-movie-like monster showdown, Senior."

Wyatt the asked, "So, where are the others?"

"They're on their way to Mahora Academy, looking for some other horrifying danger. Miss Takara has already dispatched us to take care of The Gang. They are secretly located in a small building in a dense town."

"Right. So, we should ask them and see if they're friend or foe."

"Affirmative."

"Roger that."

They left the offices to go out to the buildings.

"This will be a normal stakeout mission, Nikki R. I suggest that you keep a low profile," he stated.

"Right, but having me to portray as a normal person is simply easy. Being an android, I'm still able to perform human natures, unlike Miss Nikki Wong."

"Of course. At least you _don't _act like the real Nikki."

"Obviously. Miss Nikki is rude, sarcastic, and downright mean. I'm nowhere near any feelings."

"You _hardly _have any feelings."

They went to the black van and drove off. As they drove off, a huge pile of black clay was glowing outside. It started to shape up and formed a hand. It sprouted out an arm and called out:

"_I LIVE! AGAIN!"_

_You'll see soon enough._

**XXXXX**

May returned to the apartment and saw Steven, completely in pain.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Groupie attack…" he lied.

He didn't want to explain her about what happened, last night.

"We'll talk later," he explained, "Maybe we can extend the olive branch."

May smiled, "Oh, sure. Yuki and I are honored to hang with you!"

She left with a prance, while Steven was holding his waist in pain.

"Stupid Percival Mecha!" He muttered, "When Steven Cooke signed on to this, I _never _expected this type of punishment."

He then cried, breaking fourth wall, "Steven Cooke hates getting to _deserve _this! WHERE'S MY CONTRACT?"

Mizuki & Peter slept together, still bandaged in the face. Farra was groaning, holding her chest. Heather, however, was not hurt.

"Speak for yourself," Farra muttered.

Heather smiled, "Glad I wasn't pregnant."

Steven and Farra shouted, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nikki then viewed inside the apartment, the next day, as she saw, in her x-ray vision, The Gang is in their usual hanging out style.<p>

"The Gang is in my vision," she said, "They are lying back, similar to Senior Jude. But they should come out soon."

She then viewed Miyazawa & May, having lunch together.

"Who are those two?" She inquired, "Databanks confirmed of unknown subjects."

Wyatt viewed, "Hmm… I don't know. But they _do _look familiar."

The stakeout continued on, all afternoon.


	20. Simply PANI PONI

At the offices of Miz-K Takase, many men were in thinking of what the next chapter would be. There was a panel of men, working together to help out the _Misadventures of Miyazawa & May_.

Michael Cole asked, "What should we do? I'm in this fic now, and we've ran out of ideas! This is better than WWE?"

Steven Cooke exclaimed, "Why are _you _whining? We cannot go through many repeat performances. Steven Cooke is already in this story, and I am going to star in this, no matter what!"

Cole said, "And they said _I _talk too much."

Percival Gaynes then nodded, saying nothing.

Miz-K Takase said, "Well, any ideas? We're up to nineteen now, and we already parodied most of the best stuff."

Cole then shouted, "People! As the _voice _of WWE, I promise that we'll think of something! We're almost at twenty, and we need something more than parodying the good stuff! Percival! Will you, _and I quote_, fix this with _another _cross parody?"

Percival then winked and held up a piece of paper, which said _"Approved by Percival"_.

"Please tell me that it doesn't include _Excel Saga _or _6Teen _references, _this time_." Miz-K sighed.

Steven said, "Whoa… I think I know what he's saying… even though he and I aren't on speaking terms."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<br>Simply PANI PONI**_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa brought home a bike, which she found at the local convenient store. She showed it to May.<p>

"Well, I don't know how, but they had a huge price worth of bicycles," she said, "I figured we need a little mobile support, for some air. In other words, I refuse to stay in this house an hour longer."

"Yuki! You're the best! I always wanted to ride a bike again!" May cheered.

She hopped on and smiled. Miyazawa snapped, "And what the hell are _you _doing?"

"Let's ride, Yuki!"

"Get off! This calls for proper safety measures."

"Safety measures?"

"Yes. You need to wear a helmet and pads."

"Aw, no fair. I'm okay with riding without one."

"NO! That kind of safety is unacceptable! If you crash, then it's a possibility that your entire body will break, and you will lose all brain functions, because of your carelessness of bike safety!"

"Ve!"

"And will you STOP saying _Ve? _You're NOT Italy!_"_

Hours later, May was wearing a black helmet and red kneepads. She was in disdain, as she was on the bike. Yukino, wearing a white helmet and blue kneepads, sat behind her in tandem.

"Yuki, will it be too heavy?" May asked.

Yukino replied, "Relax. Souichi and I rode together on a bike, too. We'll be okay."

May then push the pedals and started to drive off. Miyazawa and May were off, cycling to a small road together. As they left, Team Rocket returned, sneaking behind the house, not only spying on Miyazawa & May, but to avoid another encounter with The Gang. They hid behind the garbage can.

"The twerpettes had gone tandem," Butch remarked, "She's left her Pokémon in there."

"Well, as long as we-," Cassidy said, then gasped, "Do you hear that?"

They ducked down, as Heather tossed out the trash. She dumped the trash onto Team Rocket and left. They appeared and were completely filthy. Cassidy removed a burger wrapper from her hair and shouted in disgust. Butch covered her mouth and whispered, "NO! Don't… The last thing we want is another misunderstanding from Pervert Girl."

"_You're _the pervert, Bitch!"

"IT'S BUTCH, GOD DAMN IT!" He bellowed.

Team Rocket sped off, after Heather stopped for a moment. They hid behind the bushes, as Heather returned, rubbing her nose.

"Man, what a sniffling memory," she said, "I think my sinuses are acting up."

She went inside, as Butch was relieved.

"What a relief," he said, "No more pervert cocoons, please."

Cassidy then whispered, as they went to the door, "Let's go."

**BOOM!**

They exploded, thanks to an unknown missile. It was The Gang _or _the girls.

"So… _We'll get those twerpettes yet, barring any future outcome, _eh?" Butch scoffed, as he and Cassidy were flying.

Cassidy sighed, "I'm beginning to think God hates us."

They disappeared in the skies, crying out:

"_Why are we cursed?"_

Meanwhile, Nikki got up, holding her right knee. I think we know who did it.

"The target has been compromised. Outcome: 100% success; probability of return: 65%," she said.

"Bull's-eye," Wyatt smiled, "That'll teach those idiots to invade May & Yukino's home."

"You know them, Senior Wyatt?"

"Of course. They were responsible for giving Jude a girlfriend."

"Oh, I am proud of Senior Jude; but it doesn't have _anything _to do with our mission."

"Of course. We'll wait and see what The Gang does next."

In The Gang's apartment, Peter called out, "Dude! What was that?"

Farra griped, "It's nothing! Go back to those dishes, idjit!"

"Sorry, bra," he smiled.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on the road of a grassy and dusky view, the girls were cycling on.

"Hey, as much as we are riding in tandem, do you even know where we are going?" Yukino asked.

May responded, "No. But it'll be more fun, if we found our way home."

"Please do. I'm having a tiring day, even though the air is so brisk."

"Yuki, I promise we'll get home. Besides, I _so _wanted to come home for some dinner."

"We don't even have any food, and _you're _hungry?"

The girls continued to cycle on… for four hours.

That night, Miyazawa and May pitched camp in a small forest, away from their home.

May then pouted, "I'm sorry… Yuki-Chan…"

Yukino sighed, "Well, it wasn't your fault. I should've found a map, except there wasn't one anywhere."

Yep. They were hopelessly lost. They couldn't get back to their apartment, miles away.

"May, how long can this thing go on?" She asked.

"Yuki, I hope we'll find civilization soon."

"You're starting that again?"

May then spotted a huge school building, with a huge Lord Cat balloon on the roof.

"WHOA! This is awesomely cute," She cheered.

"Not _another _one…" Miyazawa groaned.

"It's not the same!"

"How so?"

"It's completely white!"

"You think so?"

"Indubitably. I know so!"

"I don't think you know! It's night!"

"Really?"

"Indubitably!"

They viewed the school and saw that the lights were still on.

"Please tell that it's _not _another gynoid school…" Yukino groaned.

They went to the building, which were miles away.

_Walking's too good for them! _(_By: Miz-K Takase_)

**XXXXX**

As they arrived, they saw the building inside, being populated by girls in yellow high school uniforms. It was ALL girls, except with a few, wearing different colored cardigans and sweaters. May looked around and saw a picture of Rei Tachibana, with a black ribbon over it.

"Whoa… Zombie girl is being remembered," Yukino said.

May smiled, "At least she died a full life."

"I don't think being poisoned by orange juice is considered a full life."

"Indubitably, Yuki."

"And will you _stop _saying that?"

A girl with long orange hair and a red bow appeared, holding up a tray and folder.

"Hello, ladies," she said, "I am Shiratori Suzune. I am a representative for Faction B. Welcome to the _Momotsuki_."

"Momo-what now?" May asked.

"_Momotsuki_. It means "_Peach Moon_" in Japanese," Yukino replied.

Suzune responded, "Will it be two-for-one or would you like separate rooms?"

"Is this a hotel?" Yukino asked.

Suzune explained, "We're more of a paradise. We are mostly different types of people, living here: robots, aliens, cats, maids, nurses, animals, rabbits, ghosts, and even the terrible frog men from Planet Keroro."

"_THIS _school building? Where's your manager?" Yukino shouted.

"Two-for-one, please!" May cheered.

"MAY!"

Suzune then explained about the building and its proprietor, Ichijou:

"Ichijou was the manager of this place. She replaced Rebecca Miyamoto, after she was charged for the murder of Rei Tachibana. Becky was only ten years old, when she founded the place. Sadly, the place never went up to code, since a little kid ran it. In her last words, after she was incarcerated, she hollered, _I'll condemn you all to hell… enriched with pop quizzes._"

"Wow… That sucked," May said, "Glad I didn't enroll here."

"So, Ichijou ended up running this place, right?" Yukino asked.

"She was picked at random. At first, Behoimi or Akira was to lead, but they were chosen at random. Ichijou's name ended up on the top… _Don't ask why._"

"And you?"

"I was considered dangerous. I would rule with an iron love chop, but…"

_Yankee & Zula, two students in blue, grabbed Suzune, after she chopped Otome Akiyama, her handler, out cold._

"_How dare you hurt your handler dot-com?" Yankee shouted._

_Zula shouted, "You have no right. Zula & my boyfriend will enjoy re-educating you, Suzune Shiratori."_

_Suzune cried, as she ran off, "NO!"_

_**BANG!**_

_She was shot in the head and fell out cold._

_Yankee yelled, "She's dead! She's dead dot-com!"_

_Zula said, "Relax. She'll reset, eventually."_

Suzune shivered and added, "I don't want to talk about… It's too scary to explain."

May smiled, "How about a two-for-one deal now? Yuki & I are considering bunking here in this nice and cozy hovel."

Yukino growled, "Don't you DARE call it a hovel!"

Suzune bowed and said, "Sure. It's free for all women. Men get to pay a hefty price. All women will love a little time together. Here at the _Momotsuki_, the name of our hotel/school building/paradise, we strive to please… _everybody_."

She winked, as Yukino sweated a bit.

"Uh… Please tell me that this isn't-."

**BONK!**

May scolded, "BAD YUKI! You should've known better than to think pervert lesbian thoughts."

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS!"

**XXXXX**

Suzune showed them to their room.

"Room 20C, ladies. Sadly, we are filled up. You'll have to share it with two other girls."

Yukino smiled, "I'm cool. I hope these ladies are helpful."

She then asked, "Uh… May…"

"Yes?" May asked.

"Where's our bike?"

"It's back in the tents. I guess I kind of forgot to bring it with us. … … … Oops…"

Yukino shook her head and said, "It's okay. At least we know where it is. We'll just bunk here for the night and come back to it. Besides, if we leave now, it'll be hard to find our apartment."

They stepped into Room 20C. There, they saw two girls, one with long blue hair and one with short purple hair with a cowlick on it. They were sleeping in bed, in their underwear. Yuki then started to blush incoherently.

"May… Why are they in their panties?"

"I don't know. But hey! They get to share a bed, just like we will. There's an extra bed, right?"

Yukino was livid, "I AM NOT SHARING WITH YOU!"

May then giggled, "Then can we bathe together, before we do?"

"No."

Miyazawa left, as May took off her bandana and shirt. She lied in bed, looking at her two sleepy roommates.

"Howdy, roomies," she blushed, "If you're like in love or not, don't count me in."

As Yukino went to the stairway, meanwhile, in Room 20S (_19__th__ room in the second floor_), a girl in blonde hair and a girl in pink hair were sitting together. They were both wearing dark red uniforms.

"Makie," the girl in blonde asked, "Did you get the provisions for tonight?"

"They were running a bit late, Ayaka," Makie responded, "I got the phone call earlier, but it'll be here, by morning. We tend to break through this building, by Tuesday."

"Tuesday? What is wrong with you? The plan is supposed to start now! Why haven't you shown any drive, at all?"

"Seriously, Ayaka… I'm doing the best I can. We're all set… except the boys in brown are too lazy."

Ayaka then bellowed, "You know what _brown _can do for me? They can give you a brain for finding a weak delivery service! Because of that, you've failed at being Makie, again!"

Makie was supposed to be shocked, but she didn't.

"Why aren't you turning shocked and useless, _failure girl_?" Ayaka retorted.

"I think the British man that is an awful cook stole my shtick," Makie replied, "_HE'S _a failure at being Makie, except _his _name is Arthur!"

"Will you just act normal? I am NOT in a good mood! And also… I missed it. I just wanted to feel better, before we assassinate Ichijou."

"Oh. Okay, if that's what you want… I'm only doing this, _one last time_. But after that, NO more freebies."

Makie then turned white and was shocked.

"Shocked!"

Ayaka smiled, "That's better."

She then sat down and thought, "Something in this world doesn't feel right. I'll do everything I can, for the Mahora Clan of 3-A. We strike tonight."

She sent a text message to her allies:

"_The Main Plan has been delayed – weak delivery service. For now, we go after the girls up in Room 20C, tomorrow morning."_

20C! That's where Yukino and May are! What are they planning?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Outside the building of Miz-K Takase…<p>

"WHAT? THE GIRLS FROM NEGIMA AND PANI PONI DASH?" Steven Cooke shouted from inside, "DAMN YOU, PERCIVAL!"

The building shot up and went back down, as Michael Cole and Miz-K Takase laughed.


	21. Fan-Service Arc (Part 1)

_Dear Miz-K Takase,  
>I am writing on behalf of my local middle school, overhearing that my favorite Pokémon character, May, is in a fan fic, featuring that meanie, Yukino Miyazawa. But lately I have seen mostly with girls, sexual scenes, massive violence, and (THE WORST OF IT) weird boys, including that Dan jerk.<br>My request is to have the next two or three chapters, completely without boys in it. This is a request from a friend of my boyfriend's that loves to see more girls in it, even though you have introduced weird girls and surprising celebrities in it.  
>Signed, a girl from middle school (Chose to be remained anonymous)<em>

May, dressed in cat ears and a Torchic dress, held up the letter and cheered, "All right! You got a deal! We just got a request, and it's only the twentieth chapter!"

_Milestone~ (Actually, it's 21, if you count the prologue)_

She turned to Michael Cole and Percival Gaynes and asked, "Shall we give it a shot?"

They held up a sign that says _Approved_.

May then shouted, "Then… BEAT IT!"

The men ran off, as May continued, "For this special occasion, we're going to present an ALL-girl segment, for the next two chapters, and we're going to include cute animals in it, as well. In fact, I overheard of a young bunny that wants in on the action slice of pepperoni and bloody sauce pie! And as an added visual bonus, if you can visualize it, increase color highlights by 25%, just like the episode, which I cannot mention."

Yukino, in her Pero Pero costume, sighed, "You have NO idea what you just said. In any case, seeing that the boys are excluded, I wonder if The Gang and that nasty Team Rocket will be in it."

May pondered, and then shot off into the air.

"WHY THE HELL NOT? YAY!" She shouted in excitement.

Miyazawa groaned, "Cheese and crackers… Now _she's _got me doing it. Folks, I'm also making sure that we cannot use harsh profanity, for this; not so we can use it, since the girls in this chapter, along with May, are under 18."

_This kind of thing happened in anime. Making sure we do NOT parody mostly Excel Saga, trust me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<br>Paradise of the Year  
>(or "How to Respond for Fanservice")<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yukino returned to Momotsuki, a hotel in which they found, with the bike in her hand. She chained the bike up with a red bike chain and returned to the room.<p>

Minutes later, May was sleeping, as the other bed was empty. Yukino returned, seeing the bed vacant. She then sniffed the sheets.

"Crabs?" She thought, "What on earth would someone try to have crabs in bed? Unless…"

She stepped away and thought, "I don't even want to know. Maybe one of them farted."

"Good morning, Yuki," she smiled, as she woke up, "What's this about crabs?"

May was in her pajamas, as Yuki was confused, "Well… someone in bed-."

"Oh, those nice girls?" She asked, "Oh, yeah. They'll be fine, as long as nothing bad happens."

"Oh, go play _May's Excursion_, or something!"

"It's _Expedition! _And… okay!"

May waltzed out of the room, as Miyazawa was tired. She then thought about all the girls in this building.

"Hmm… This place has everything. It's like a comic book geek's wet dream. Sadly, I'm one of them. Figures."

Just then, a girl with blue hair, done up in pigtails, stepped in and was blushed in her cheeks.

"Hello," she timidly responded, "You must be our new roommate."

Yukino said, "Oh, hi. You were in _that _bed."

She bowed and said, "I'm Sayaka Suzuki. My friends call me #6."

"#6? Is that like a name for a specimen?"

"No. I'm the baby of my family; and the only daughter. I have five brothers, next to me."

"Oh… You're like the youngest."

"Yes, I am. I'm the young girl of the year."

"So, tell me… uh…"

"Just call me #6."

"Hell no. I'll call you Sayaka. If I did, I'd waste my time, talking to a robot."

"I'm fully human. The Kashiwagis are robot twins, Miyako is a siren, Kurumi is a ghost, Media is a beast, and Behoimi is a magical girl."

"OKAY! ENOUGH! I'm only on the road to _Weirdsville, _man."

Sayaka smiled and said, "Would you like to know each other well, now?"

Yukino asked, "Uh… Before I answer, who was the other roomie?"

"Oh, her? She's Himeko. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh."

Yukino then was shocked, "**WHAAAAAAA~AATTT?**"

* * *

><p>At the lobby, May, dressed in her clothes, began playing <em>May's Expedition <em>around the hotel.

"Once again, it's time for _May's Expedition!_" She narrated, "_**This is part one! **_The lovely and talented May, along with her escort, Yukino Arima, who is on adult supervision, explore this wonderful building, in the shape of a five-star hotel, and the likeness of a high school, called _Peach Moon_. May's Expedition is looking around to see what kind of awesome, yet fantastical stuff it has! May's Expedition is looking for some signs of life, maybe we'll explain what kind of girls they have. The best part is: NO BOYS! May's Expedition is going to get to the bottom of this!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa cried out, "You're… You're…"<p>

"A lesbian?" Sayaka asked, and then replied, "Yes. I kind of have a secret love for the women. Himeko tugged at my heart strings, but we broke up. After that, Miyako became my prince… uh, -cess. But, that too, ended in break-up. So, I reunited with Himeko, just to get to love each other again. We got back together, after Rei died. It was the heartbreak of the year, and the orange juice was discontinued here, after that!"

Miyazawa responded, "Uh, Sayaka… Listen, I hate to break the news, but that OJ she had…"

"Becky poisoned it," Sayaka said in tears.

"What?"

"She poisoned it. End result: she's gone! I had no one to turn to… except Himeko. She's my hot girl of the year. My one true love. Her cowlick makes me all so stim-."

"GAH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Yukino shouted, "I am sorry about what happened, but Rei is gone now! Plus, having lesbian moments like that is sick! Next thing you're gonna tell me that you masturbate with her cowlick!"

"Yes, I do!" Sayaka smiled.

Yukino stammered and griped, "I'm ignoring you… for the moment."

She sat up and left the room, as Sayaka held her arm.

"Tell me," she asked, "Did you hear that the _Momotsuki_, made by Ichijou, buried her body?"

"Yeah. It was in the radioactive island of Camp Wawanakwa."

"How did you know?"

"I learned about it from a friend… Or at least May, my roommate. (That or I skimmed through the script)."

Sayaka then sighed, "Oh, it was so sad. But it _was _Ichijou's orders. She was a bad girl and now, she'll melt away in the toxic island."

"I'm afraid that you're too late now."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Miyazawa left, as Sayaka lied back to her bed. As she went to the hallway, she was having a mere thought:

_Girls with different traits… This is so… So… Freaky. And to top, I met up with a lesbian, which is another female trait. I don't know. Aren't we supposed to show it?_

She then saw a room, 20K, with a sign that says _"Twin Tin", _on it.

"This must be the Kashiwagi Androids' room." She stated, "And… I'm pretty sure that this is simply twenty thousand."

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" One of the twins called out.

"It's Miyazawa!" She called back, "Your neighbor from Sayaka and Himeko's room; 20C!"

The door opened and out appeared a girl with very long lavender hair. She was wearing silver underwear and had a barcode on her left breast.

"Oh, hi, uh, Miss Kashiwagi Robot," she nervously said, "I was, uh, oh, it's, um… Well… I was, uh, just so… cur-, curious."

The girl remarked, "I'm Yuma Kashiwagi, or Unit YUMA K-31D. My twin sister, _Yuna _Kashiwagi, or Unit YUNA K-32D, and I are recharging now. You got me in a bad time, Miss."

"Sorry," Yukino blushed, "But… How come you-?"

"It's how we are dressed. We wear the finest uniforms, but our skins may be a bit unpleasurable. So, we'd love to show ourselves, in the buff and shine, as our programmer, Miss Igarashi, made us and willed it so."

Miyazawa nodded and said, "Okay. I guess there's no harm."

Yuma scanned Yukino and said, "Mmm… You have such a slender body."

Yuki blushed and shouted, "I beg your pardon?"

Yuma pulled her in, as Yukino pleaded, "HEY!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Farra & Mizuki, of The Gang, were entering the hotel. They were rather confused.

"So _this _is where the building of the greatest paradise is located," Farra said.

Mizuki scoffed, "I'm not for fan-shipping on the ladies, but it's nice to be away from the boys."

Farra explained, "Yeah. Steven had to go to the store for some lilac candles, since the douche is good for nothing, while Peter & Heather left to a town called Dimmsdale."

"I wonder… Why are there only girls here?"

A girl in pink hair and fox ears smiled, "Hello, ladies. Chiu-Chiu is happy to see you! I hope you girls are ready, because _you _are the first two to try out Chiu's famous seaside photo shoot!"

Farra & Mizuki then responded, "Uh, no, thanks. We'll pass."

"It's very nice, you know. Your hot bodies make Chiu-Chiu so envious!"

They both groaned, "We know. We don't want to."

Chiu, or Chisame, bonked on Farra's head and growled, "Let's… try this… again."

"Why just me?" Farra cried.

Mizuki said, "Karma bit you there."

Farra pleaded, "Okay! You win! We'll go with you."

Chisame snickered, "That's what I thought."

Chiu then cheered, as she dragged the Gang's resident sexy girls, "Chiu-Chiu has gotten the best outfits for you to try. Say goodbye to Playboy, Maxim, or Hustler! Those magazines are no-nos."

Farra whined, "AW! _I _wanted to be on Playboy! No fair!"

Mizuki sighed, "Give it up."

* * *

><p>May is walking around the dressing room and saw a girl with dark skin and a tear drop tattooed on her face.<p>

"May's Expedition has found a wondering traveler," she whispered, "(_**This is part two**_), May's Expedition is about to-."

"Excuse me," the girl asked, as she juggled a frog, cat, and bunny, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh, you know me," May smiled, "Say, who are you?"

"I'm Zazie. I'm a resident hermit."

"No, you're not."

"I'm somewhat of a relic."

"No, you're not."

"Then I am simply a wanderer, just like you."

May snuffed, "15 points."

She then smiled and cheered, "Say… You can juggle? Can you teach me?"

"It's all in the wrist," Zazie said.

The frog started to cry out, "HELP! She's making us blow chunks."

The cat meowed, "I'm enjoying the velocity. Love that speed from Zazie, nya."

The frog whimpered, "This is so much fun; in a good way."

**BANG!**

The frog what shot out by Mana, who had black hair and dark skin.

_Thank you!_

"This makes a delicate French cuisine," Mana said.

May slinked off in fear, as Zazie added, while holding the dead frog, "If we have frog's legs, I fear what would happen if we make _frog hors d'oeuvres_."

"Minus 2 points."

"My culinary knowledge sucks."

_**To be continued… maybe**_

* * *

><p>Ayaka then peered outside the door and heard the commotion over Room 20C.<p>

"What is going on here?" She thought, "It must be noisy in there."

She then stepped out and held up a gun.

"Well, as long as I get to Room 20C, without getting caught," she smiled evilly, "Professor Negi, I'm truly sorry that you cannot make it. I _will _make you proud, unlike my boss, Asuna, who ordered me to do this barbaric thing."

Suddenly, as she touched the knob of 20C, a trap door appeared and she fell down below.

"MAKIE!" She cried out, as she was falling, "DO SOMETHING!"

Makie was still in her room, frozen and shocked, even though it was a request. Sadly, she couldn't move for a while. Forced shock may leave you in a mobile state.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa was tied up, as the twins, with Yuma in silver and Yuna in gold with the barcode on her right breast, approached her.

"We're going to have your body for fun," Yuna beeped.

Yuma added, "As Igarashi's playmates, we are going to have fun at your expense."

Yukino trembled, "What will you do to me?"

"We do what we do best, human," Yuma beeped.

They pulled out some clothes and make-up and cheered:

"_FASHION PROCESS ENGAGE!"_

Miyazawa screamed bloody terror, as the robot twins began to give her a HUGE makeover.

Meanwhile, at Room 20C, Himeko returned and held Sayaka. She then whispered, "I hear that we got some _omega_ best roomies."

Sayaka nodded, "Yes."

"How about we let them join us?" She whispered in a sultry grin.

"Hime, no!" Sayaka cried out, "We don't even know if they are worthy to bunk with us! In fact, they're the peculiar girls of the ye-."

Himeko shushed her and removed her shirt and bra. She then caressed her bosom and-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AHH! I'm stopping this chapter now! Miz-K just gave me the memo: "NO YURI segments."<br>Damn… Besides, it's been done.**_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	22. Fan-Service Arc (Part 2)

_In play form…_

(Steven; off-screen): It's the next chapter, and we _still _get no air time.

(Peter; off-screen): Dude, I'm beginning to think they're not letting us in.

(Steven; off-screen): Damn…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21<br>The War Between PANI PONI and Mahora  
>(or "A Femme Fatale")<strong>_

* * *

><p>The following hour, Ayaka returned, all soaking wet. She then saw Makie, still frozen. She then thought about her.<p>

"Makie hasn't snapped out of it," she said, as she approached her.

She called to her, "Makie? Earth to Makie!"

Nothing.

"Darn it, Sasaki!" She shouted, "I said I was sorry, and you _did _give me a freebie, even though you hated doing it, under protest! Snap out of it! Please!"

Makie was still frozen. Ayaka gave up and sobbed.

"That's help for you!" She wailed, "You give them an inch, and they become ice princesses."

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa returned from 20K. She was dressed in a purple and blue doll dress, with her make-up all doll-like, complete with red cheeks and pink lipstick, and a blonde wig. She started to walk like a toy doll, despite the fact that she's wearing tight white leggings.

"Stupid android fashion girls," she muttered, "It's hard to keep a straight face. I can't even move in these ridiculous garments."

She went back to her room, but then slipped and dropped on her butt. She was in a seated position, like a real doll.

"Damn it!" She thought, "I can't move… and those damn leggings are cutting off my circulation."

She stayed in place, waiting for May to return.

* * *

><p>As for May…<p>

"May's Expedition resumes up on the beachside area!" She announced, "(_**This is part three**_), and I am cruising in the synthetic sand. Why do you ask?"

May was in the indoor beach, which is a 24-hour sun, caused by the electricity in this place.

She resumed, "This beach is all sun! As you know, the beach can be really hot at night, but here in _Peach Moon_, it's a 24-hour sun! May's Expedition is about to enter this awesome beach simulation!"

She was dressed in a red and green bikini.

"Because May is about to take a dive," she narrated, as she posed, "Allow me to dive into the water! May's Expedition will have to sign off, for now, for I will now enjoy the awesome beachside commendations."

She dived into the water, swimming continuously.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Farra &amp; Mizuki were in their swimsuits, being snapped by Kasumi the reporter. They posed for her, as Kasumi felt very pleased.<p>

"Hey, now," she said, as she took a picture of them, "You ladies are awesome. Chiu-Chiu really picked her tastes: hot bodies, big breasts, cute faces… You're like the total package!"

Farra, in her blue and yellow bikini, asked, "Is this really necessary, in this artificial sun?"

Kasumi asked, "Are you questioning our stimulation?"

"It's _simulation_, you idiot!" Farra snapped.

"The way I say it, it's stimulation," Kasumi smirked.

Mizuki, in her purple and white-striped swimsuit, retorted, "How long will this take? I'm starting to feel uneasy and hot… literally."

Farra held up a bottle of lotion(?).

She said, "Perhaps we should try this gunk. This says _SPF 400_."

Mizuki growled, "Wait, are you sure this is safe?"

Kasumi said, "Chillax. This baby can withstand up to 1,000."

"Oh, okay," Mizuki said, as she put the lotion on her skin.

"Maybe we'll be able to get through the heat," Farra explained, "The sun is so artificial; but at least it is accurate, as an exact replica."

Kasumi then smirked evilly, behind their backs, "Fools. They are so gullible."

What did she mean?

"Speaking of which," Mizuki asked, "Where did Peter go again?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on a train to Dimmsdale, Peter, wearing a theater mask, covering his entire face, asked, "I don't know… Are you sure this is where Percival told us to go?"

Heather grinned, "No prob. Knowing my step-bro, he's a genius, when it comes to people you hate."

Peter screamed, with the mask in his face, "BRA! That's cold!"

He then sighed, "How long do I have to wear this, dude?"

Heather remarked, "You must be able to go incognito, until we get there."

"Well, I'm suffocating," he whined, "I need a drink, or some KFC, or something."

Heather sighed, and then giggled, "Still, your mask is so funny."

"YOU picked it!" Peter yelled.

**XXXXX**

Back at _Momotsuki, _May returned and found a doll, which was Miyazawa, by the doorway.

"Oh! A cute doll!" She cheered, "I want to cuddle her!"

May zipped towards her and dropped onto the floor. She held her down and looked at her glass eyes.

"Oh, cool!" She blushed, "You're such a cute little dolly. Want to meet my roommates, friend?"

"Get off of me… You moron…" Yukino growled quietly.

May gasped, as she got up, "AH! How uber-_kawaii!_ The doll sounds like YukI!"

Miyazawa got up and threw down her blonde wig. She shouted, "**I **_**AM **_**YUKI, YOU MORON!**"

"Yuki?" May gasped.

She then stifled her giggles and said, "Yuki, you look so funny, yet so beautiful."

She laughed loudly, as Miyazawa shouted, "SHUT UP! IT'S **NOT **FUNNY!"

Back inside their room, Miyazawa changed out of her doll clothes and back into her casual attire.

"Man, one more minute like this and I'd lose my lung capacity," she groaned.

May smiled, "Oh, it's not so bad. At least you showed me your feminine side."

Miyazawa growled, "Stupid…"

She then saw a bra on the floor. She picked it up and said, "Well, it seems Sayaka and Himeko were here."

"Who?" May asked.

"I think I should tell you, May. They are… well… on the same page as loved ones."

"Ve?"

"I mean, well, the thing is…"

But as she was about to reply, Ayaka broke down the door. She held up a huge bazooka and pointed at the girls.

"Aw, nits! Not again!" Yukino whined.

"Miyazawa, is she one of the roomies?" May asked.

"No… I am afraid it's different than that," Yukino said.

Ayaka shouted, "Shut up! How dare you taint this place with your girl-on-girl action, #6?"

May gasped, "WHAT?"

Miyazawa shouted, "What are you talking about?"

Ayaka snapped, "Don't play stupid! You came here to assassinate Ichijou and take over the _Momotsuki_. I want to let you know… That it'll be us."

She then explained to the girls:

"Since the beginning, Negi Springfield and Rebecca Miyamoto were rivals in the kid business, despite their ages. Becky formed the _Momotsuki, _while Negi formed the Mahora Clan of 3-A! The Momotsuki and the Mahora Clan are a band of school girls, formed to keep the peace. Sadly, some of the bad girls grew here. Namely, _you _two. When Ichijou took over this establishment, she made it into a huge paradise. However, some of us girls think we have a HUGE amount of fun in the sun… _perhaps TOO _much fun."

"What's with the names? How many clans/coalitions _are _there?" Miyazawa griped.

May asked, "So, what does #6 & Himeko have to do with it?"

"Yeah," Miyazawa complained, "My name is Yukino, and _she _is Haruka!"

Ayaka then snapped, "Damn, I guess they planned it, today. _And _I got the wrong girls."

"Why would they assassinate Ichijou? And the question is… why _you_?"

Ayaka belayed her weapon and said, "Well, Ichijou is a mysterious woman. The reason for her appearance is unknown. If doesn't make _any _sense, you must acquit. The Mahora wants her dead, while the Momotsuki wants to use her bodies. Himeko Katagiri and Sayaka Suzuki, of course, wants her body."

"Maybe it's because they're lesbians, right?" Yukino informed.

May scolded, "Yuki! They are NOT lesbians!"

Ayaka said to May, "She's partially right, kid. They are somewhat lesbians, but they are also _Class A_ cannibals."

Miyazawa gasped in fear, "AHH! You mean… I have befriended… a…"

May gulped, "My roomie is a flesh eater?"

Ayaka requested, "Ladies, I know you are _not _them, but I'll see what we can do about help. The package that we're receiving is about to come soon. It's the only weapon we have to stop these girls."

"And that is?" May inquired.

Ayaka remarked, "Stupid. If we told you, it wouldn't be a secret weapon."

She then requested, "Perhaps we need your help, since my grunt, Makie Sasaki, is currently in doll form, in a state of shock. I would like to recruit you two to help me get up there."

Miyazawa said, "Well, seeing as how this place will get extremely worse off, I guess I have no choice."

"Great! Where are they now?"

They looked around the room, to find the girls, but they were not here; at least, without their clothes on.

"Uh, Yuki?" May asked.

"What?" Miyazawa said.

"Is it possible that they're streaking?"

"WHAT? YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT HERE?"

Ayaka growled, "Shoot! They are on their way to the main office on the roof!"

"The roof?" They both gasped.

"I know it's too much, but we'll need to stall for time and warn Ichijou," Ayaka informed, "Miss Yukino, you must come with me and warn Ichijou. May, you wait by the lobby for our package."

Yukino added, "And _don't _do anything stupid!"

May nodded, "Right."

Ayaka & Yukino ran up to the roof, as May dashed onward to the lobby.

**XXXXX**

May started to ring the bell at the receptionist's desk.

"Shiratori! Shiratori!" She screamed, "EMERGENCY!"

Suzune stopped her and scolded, "The bell is _not _a toy! You shall be punished by my love chop!"

"Can it wait? I want to know about a package for one of my neighbors on the second floor!"

"Name…"

"Uh… Some girl named Ayaka.

"What floor?"

"I don't know! We just met her now!"

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I cannot be informed of a package, without any ID."

"Darn it, you big boobed chop socky! Ichijou is in serious danger! She's going to be killed, by 20C's Himeko and Sayaka!"

Suzune gasped and cried, "I can't believe you called me a big boobed chop socky!"

She held her chest and sobbed in joy, "YAY! I feel so alive and happy. My glee has maximized!"

May shouted, "Will you pay attention?"

Suzune was too distracted by her own praise that May snatched the check-in book. She then found the name _'Ayaka Yukihiro'_ on the book.

"Hey! Does the name Ayaka Yukihiro ring a bell?" May snapped.

Suzune stopped and said, "Oh, yes. She's on Room 20S. But I don't see how a package for her could-."

"YES, IT IS!" May shrieked, "Do you have it or not?"

"Come to think of it, yes!" she explained, "But you'll have to speak with my supervisor, Miss Shiratori!"

She then crouched down and held up a puppet of herself.

"Hello, Miss Haruka," she said in a high-pitched voice, "I am Puppet Suzune. Can you be helped?"

May giggled and said, "Uh, a package for Miss Ayaka Yukihiro of Room 20S, please. Did it arrive?"

"Please wait!" The puppet said and bowed.

She ran off, as May was waiting.

"This is so cool!" May smiled, "I forgot why Yuki ordered me to get her package."

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Yukino and Ayaka arrived at the offices of Ichijou. Ayaka knocked on the door.

"Enter." A female voice said.

They stepped inside and saw a girl with short brown hair and a braid. She was dressed in a Japanese Kimono. She turned to the women and introduced herself, "Good day, ladies. I am Ichijou, the class rep. All are welcomed to my home."

Yukino was confused, "What?"

Ayaka stepped in, "Miss Ichijou, my name is Mahora Clan member and fellow class rep, Ayaka Yukihiro. I was wondering if we have a moment of your time."

Ichijou said in a blank look, "I suppose so. I was a member of _Momotsuki_, but I am for neutrality and world peace."

Ayaka asked, "So, why are you here?"

She stood up.

"I just stood up."

Yukino groaned, "You sure did."

She then said to her, "Anyway, Miss Ichijou, you are in grave danger. Two of your former members, Himeko and Sayaka, are coming to your office, trying to kill you and eat your body."

Ayaka remarked, "If we don't find you a place to hide, you will be the main course for the girls."

Ichijou then held up a miniature Ichijou and said, "My assistant will tell you the matter."

She drew a picture on the notepad and showed it to them. It was a picture of a spaceship.

Ichijou said, "Ladies, I'm sorry. But I am to be picked up for this horror. You see, I knew about it from the start. When I quit the Momotsuki, they want my head. The cannibalistic girls want me for a feast, the boring girl dooms to haunt me, the robot twins want me as a display case, and the sirens, demons, beasts, and others want me dead, in their own way."

Mesousa appeared in her kimono and added, "And all because I am a main bad luck charm with no thumbs."

Ichijou then said to him, "Oh. You came in time."

Yukino pleaded, "Please! You have to hurry, before it is-!"

"Too late?" Sayaka asked.

They appeared by the window, wearing full-body black spandex. Miyazawa was disgusted.

"So, I guess we now know why they were naked."

Himeko cried, "MAH! You're a bad girl, Ichijou! And you, too, Miyako!"

Miyazawa shouted, "Don't confuse me with someone else, and look where who you're talking to, bitches!"

Sayaka and Himeko held up two machetes and pointed at the three. Ichijou stood there and was not frightened; but Ayaka and Yukino were.

"What do they want from us?" Yukino cried, "I don't want to die… again!"

Sayaka then blushed, "I'm sorry, Miss Yukino. It's my orders for what happened to Rei."

"Rei may rest in peace," Ichijou prayed.

"HEY! MAHO! You shut up, you damn bitch!" Himeko shouted, "I think my lover and I wanted to end you, for your carelessness and abuse of paradise!"

Yukino shouted, "STOP IT! We're not what you're after!"

Sayaka cried, "Then who?"

She then said, as she pointed at Ayaka.

Ayaka shouted, "WHAT? ME?"

She whispered, "Shush… You distract them and I'll take Ichijou away."

The assassins jumped in and chased Ayaka away, while Yukino took Ichijou to a safe place.

Ayaka thought, "I hope you know what you're doing."

**XXXXX**

May got the package and ran off. Suzune called out, "Be careful with it! It's still… alive."

She didn't listen. She then sat down and read a magazine. However, someone approached the front desk and asked, "Suzune Shiratori…"

The girl was Otome Akiyama, Suzune's handler. She held a gun at her and said, "Why did you hurt me?"

Suzune then asked, with her hands up, "Please, Otome, I didn't mean to. Besides, you were so small."

"And you kept hitting me on the pressure point for diarrhea! I couldn't take your evil being!"

"Please, just put the gun down."

"NO! I won't, you high-strung asshole!"

"What about _butt-_hole?"

"Can't I shoot you now?"

She then stood up and cried in tears of joy, "Please, no. I love you, Otome Akiyama. I am sorry for everything! Please give me another chance!"

Otome put her gun down and said, "Oh, I can't. You may be a stupid idiot and a careless bimbo, but I guess I _do _care for you."

Suzune held her hand up and cheered, "YAY! Friendship like this calls for Shiratori's Love Cho-!"

**BANG!**

Shiratori fell dead, with a hole in her head.  
>Otome sighed, "I'm not taking any chances, anyway. She had it coming for a long time."<p>

Sirens sounded, as three ninjas in blue grabbed her by the arms and legs.

"Kaede Nagase, Mahora Clan Dummy Blue Unit!" She shouted, "You're under arrest for the murder of Suzune Shiratori!"

Otome cried out, "NO! HEY! I didn't-!"

The Narutaki twins, the others in blue, shouted, "We saw it! And with our own eyes, you're a dead duck!"

She was being pulled away by a black hole.

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

She disappeared into the abyss, as Suzune was still dead. Her body evaporated and disappeared. A girl, in black hair and a cat maid outfit, swept it up with her broom and said, "She'll be back. She's down to her last four resets."

**XXXXX**

May found Miyazawa and gave Yukino the package.

"Yuki! I got it!" She cheered.

She then saw Ichijou and asked, "Oh? Who are you?"

Ichijou bowed and introduced herself, "I am Ichijou."

"Oh, so _you're _Ichijou!" May smiled.

"Never mind that!" Yukino said, "Did you get the package?"

May pointed at the package in her hands. Yukino then held it up and thought, "Could _this _be perfect?"

"Don't open it," Ichijou said, "We'll open it, in front of our cannibal girls."

Miyazawa sighed, "I don't get it."

"I do," May smiled, "We'll get them yet!"

They shook hands and agreed to help out. However, the troubles could continue, for the Mahora Clan _and _the Momotsuki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	23. Fan-Service Arc (Part 3)

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Butch and Cassidy were inside a huge box, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"The twerpettes are drawing near," Butch said from inside, "We found them, by the trail of footprints."

Cassidy said, "As long as we get May, Professor Nanjo will be proud of us. The twerpettes haven't heard the last of us."

Cassidy got a phone call from inside the box:

_**IT'S NANBA!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22 (Part 3 of the Fanservice arc)<br>Escaping may Lead to Victory (By Yukino Miyazawa)  
>There's no hope for a Paradise (By: May)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Since we're adding Negima and PANI PONI in this arc, it'd be fitting to have a "Negima!" title card for this chapter._

* * *

><p>"So, now we got the package, and we have Ichijou in safe hands," Miyazawa said, "All we have to do is give this to Himeko and Sayaka."<p>

May nodded, "You wouldn't believe how I got it. Suzune wouldn't stop crying over her body."

"And whose fault is that?"

Ichijou then showed an escape route, as she opened a trap door with a stairwell.

"Oh, a safe passage," May smiled, "We'll hide here, until it is safe."

Miyazawa & May followed Ichijou to underground. But where?

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ayaka was running in terror, by the evil Himeko and Sayaka.

"Even with this world in tatters," she cried, "My delicate body is not worthy of being eaten alive!"

She tripped and fell to the floor. The girls approached her prone body and held up their knives. They were about to strike.

"NO! Don't eat me!" She pleaded.

The girls cheered, "Thanks for the food!"

**SLASH!**

Ayaka's arms were ripped off. She screamed in pain, as the girls began to nibble on her.

"AHH! MY ARMS!" She shrieked.

Sayaka then giggled, as she pointed her machete at her neck.

"Want to have something on her chest of the year, lover?" She asked.

**BANG!**

Himeko was shot in the back with a dart. Sayaka turned around and saw Makie, all awake and angry.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" She dashed toward Ayaka and grabbed her, leaving her arms by Himeko.

Sayaka was angry, as Himeko finished Ayaka's right arm.

"Himeko! We have to get them!" Sayaka cried.

"In a minute, honey! This is OMEGA delicious!" She cheered.

#6 sighed and said, "This is taking too long. At least, save some for me!"

**XXXXX**

Ayaka was being mended by the doctors in Room 30H. They gave her new arms, made of silicone and chrome.

"Try not to move a lot, until the week is up," Satomi Hakase, a doctor for the Mahora Clan, instructed.

"Thanks, Doc," Makie smiled.

"No, thank _you, _Makie," Ayaka said, "I'm glad you woke up to save me."

"I'd never leave you, since you're my best boss."

"Oh, good."

"Ayaka, I didn't know we'd want Ichijou dead, but now, we're helping a member of _Momotsuki_, who's being hunted two of their own."

"Indeed. For now, it's up to our new allies to distract the flesh-eating women. I hope May has the package ready in time."

"Who?"

"Oh, some new friends."

Makie nodded, as Ayaka started to move her new arms. Makie then examined it, while Ayaka was a bit annoyed.

"Why are you staring at my arms?" She asked.

**XXXXXX**

May & Yukino arrived at an underground area. It was a small Japanese-style living room, with a heated-table.

"The hell?" Yukino asked.

Ichijou said, "_This _is where I hide, whenever disaster occurs. Since it cannot be helped, until we confront them again, we'll hide here, until Himeko and Sayaka have drawn my scent again."

She then turned to the fridge and asked, "Would you like a drink?

Lord Cat was in the fridge and said, "It's warm from my body heat, nya."

Miyazawa then said, "Uh, no, thanks. I want to live."

May then stated, "I prefer _cold _drinks."

As they sat together, Ichijou asked the girls why they showed up.

Yukino responded, "It was a coincidence that we first met, but appearing here was a huge one. We were from a small apartment from out of town, and we ended up lost."

May replied, "We were so worried about being lost that we'd ended up on an excursion."

Miyazawa said, "To make a long story short, we rode on a bike together and we got lost. Reluctantly, we found this place. And here we are."

"Ah, I see," Ichijou said, "In any case, I was wondering why the Momotsuki and Mahora wanted me for."

"I really don't want to hear it," Miyazawa sighed, "But, if May wants to hear it, I got no choice."

Ichijou then remarked, "The death penalty."

They both gasped, as Ichijou explained the _truth _about The Momotsuki:

"By now you have heard about me, and for what I've done to this place. When Becky left, after she was charged for murder, I had to take over. This establishment used to be a high school, but our principal decided to make it a resort, free for girls. In the process, Miss Igarashi, Mister Saotome, and Old Geezer were demoted and/or fired. To be honest, it's hardly a school anymore. Anyway, I had some funds to turn this school into a school for study, plus a paradise, rival to Miyagami Academy. We added the right stuff: beaches, pools, hotel suites, entertainment rooms, commissaries, and many others. It's about 20 percent a school, than a hotel. However, most of the girl found it to be very distressing and abusing. They ordered me to be killed, since I was accused of being the murderer. So, I chose to hide my own self in the shadows, unless needed."

"And the Mahora Clan?" May asked.

"They were simply pissed off," Ichijou said, "They want me dead, for mimicking Negi Springfield's way of lifestyle."

Miyazawa then said, "So, you are only here, because you were accused for a murder that you _didn't _do, right?"

"Right," Ichijou nodded, "Regrettably, _you _two are involved now, so the lesbian/man-eaters' next job is to kill you, since you know everything."

May asked, "OOH! OOH! OOH! Are they like ninjas?"

"Oh, no," Ichijou said, "Lots of girls have different traits. Mahora and Momotsuki were friends, but the groups broke up, after a whole dispute over a luncheon date. Rei made the decision of forcing them to cook for themselves, but unfortunately, one of them killed Rei, secretly, like a ninja, of course."

Miyazawa asked, "I never knew that. So… Why are some of the Mahora members here?"

"None of them were evil. Miss Yukihiro and her monkey girl were here on an important task. I didn't know they were under orders to kill me. Some of the girls here are still looking for the real murderer."

May asked, "Yuki, do you think we should give them this package now?"

Miyazawa smiled, "I think I have a plan."

She asked Ichijou, "Will you be of assistance, Miss Ichijou?"

Ichijou said, "I will. If we stop Himeko and #6, we should stop their temptations."

Miyazawa then whispered, "Then I got a plan."

They huddled up, as May was nervous.

**XXXXX**

Himeko and Sayaka were at the lobby, looking for Ichijou, after losing the scent of Ayaka. When they arrived, they found a box, which was labeled in Sharpie: _"To Sayaka & Himeko, From Ichijou"_.

They examined the box and tried to open it.

"It smells so good!" Himeko giggled, "It's crabs again!"

Miyazawa was concerned, as May was nervous.

"Open it, darn you," May whispered.

"I wonder what was in it." Yukino wondered.

But, they opened it and saw a giant red salamander in it. Himeko and Sayaka stared at them continuously.

"I am hungry, kero," it spoke.

"Us, too…" they drooled.

However, the salamander _ate_ Himeko in one bite; by unhinging its mouth and swallowing her whole. Sayaka was very frightened, knowing that she could be next.

"NO!" She ran off, as the giant salamander was just standing there.

"I don't find ladies to be quite filling, kero."

Miyazawa & May were shocked.

"Whoa… That was…" Miyazawa gasped.

May was crying, "No. It's so sudden for her to die."

"In any case, we _better _inform Ayaka."

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS is your Second Chance (By: Farra)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down by the beachside, Farra &amp; Mizuki were sunbathing, while viewing the pictures.<p>

"Huh. Nice body work, as always. It should be no surprise that our bodies are for magazines," Farra said.

Mizuki rubbed more lotion on her arm, "Well, as long as we get a tan here. I needed the beach experience, combined with the sudden exposure."

Farra snatched the lotion, "Don't hog the lotion, greedy McBig-Chest!"

Mizuki sighed, "I miss the boys. Besides, would they get a nosebleed, seeing us like this?"

Farra snuffed, as she turned to her back, "Trust me, your husband and my boyfriend would like it…"

"That doesn't sound right."

"And they're too much of prudes, by day. We are The Gang, right?"

"You're right."

Mizuki threw her bikini top off, as she was face down, on the sun.

"You… didn't have to do that, you know," Farra stated.

"I wanted _everything_ tan," Mizuki said, "But it's as far as I'll go. I cannot have a lower tan."

Farra untied her bikini top and went facedown.

"I don't get you, Takase," she muttered, "No wonder why you're such a hot piece of-."

"DON'T… even say it."

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time to End this Cunning Movement (By: Mizuki)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What?" Ayaka asked, "That thing was a salamander?"<p>

May whimpered, "It devoured Himeko in one bite."

Makie said, "Ah, it's the rare carnivorous salamander. They can eat a small girl in one gulp. They can only be fed _once _a day."

Miyazawa shouted, "But that's no excuse! A girl is dead, all because they want Ichijou!"

Ayaka then said, "Well, I guess we're done here. And even though _Makie _got the package wrong, the mission _was _complete."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT NOW?" All three girls shouted.

"YOU were supposed to order a guard dog!" Ayaka shouted to Makie, "Why you managed to mess it up again, I don't know, but we _did _win!"

She then glared, "Never in a millions years I have seen such idiotic movements! You are nothing but-."

Makie was shocked, before Ayaka could say it.

She spoke in a weak voice, "I must've picked the wrong item number…"

She sobbed, as she was still frozen.

Ayaka thought, "She knew, and she didn't tell me? Once again, Makie is a failure towards Makie."

Miyazawa then snapped, "Well, I have had it! I have been through hell in this place! I was mauled by robots, out of fashion, I almost ended up as the main course, _and _I witnessed, first-hand, the death of a girl, after being swallowed."

"Yuki, you're right," May smiled, "We should check-out now. It's time we should head home."

Ayaka then said, "You guys don't live that far, right?"

She stood up and added, "Well, you cannot return from whence you came, but you should see Ichijou for more."

"What about you?" May asked.

"We'll be staying here, possibly learning more about this place," Ayaka said, "Our mission _was _to kill Ichijou, but we're going to find the _real _murderer. Also, we're going to find a way back to Mahora Academy, since we're stuck in this weird parallel world. This kind of thing has happened to us, before."

"Us, too, but you don't see _us _whining," Yukino sighed.

They left, as Ayaka waved to them. May said, "Hey, Ayaka. If you can, you can come and visit us. Our place is rundown, but-."

"Unnecessary," she said, "We've got a place of our own. We'll consider it, once you write to us."

Yuki & May left the Momotsuki Hotel and went back to Ichijou's office.

**XXXXX**

When they arrived, Ichijou showed them a tunnel to a small city.

"This will lead to you back to where you were from," she said, "Unfortunately, you should be safe there. Once you leave, you'll arrive at a different town, which could take to back to where you first came. No one leaves the hotel and return home. Only _I _know the way back, but by certain shortcuts."

Miyazawa then said, "I hope you'll find the murderer for Rei's death."

Ichijou then informed, "I _already _know."

She shouted, "WHAT? You mean _you _knew, all along? Why didn't y-?"

May covered mouth and said, "We'll be seeing you."

"Also, I'm sorry again for what happened today," Ichijou bowed.

They went through the tunnel, as Ichijou closed the tunnel. She then held up a katana and bowed. She then said, "I know who did it. You should've known better… than to kill your own… Becky."

It turns out Becky _did _kill Rei. But the reasons for why she did it, remained unknown.

She let out and evil sneer and said, "You'll be ba-ack…"

She laughed evilly and returned to offices for continuous managerial duties.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, #6 was crying, by a box outside. She didn't know that Team Rocket was in there.

"My… Hime…" she sobbed, "She's gone. That salamander… it ate her… I'm so lonely… I want to see you again!"

Butch, from inside, whispered, "Who's crying? She must be a child."

Cassidy, from inside, said, "She's probably lonely. But _not _our problem."

Butch then thought, as his face was covered by blackness, "Is she… a lesbian?"

Sayaka continued to cry, "Himeko… I love you. I want you back."

Just then, a ghost of Kurumi appeared, with Himeko's spirit.

"Sayaka…" she howled, "Himeko is here for you…"

#6 wiped her tears and ran to her. However, Butch was shocked. He popped out and grabbed Sayaka's arm.

"NO!" He screamed.

_His face is shown, for some reason._

"You cannot do this, kid!" He stated.

Cassidy popped out and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sayaka screamed, "Let me go! I want Himeko! She's my lover of the year!"

"Trust me!" He pleaded, "I cannot let you! Does it look like that cowlick twerpette wanted you?"

Himeko was waving to Sayaka, but she was crying. Kurumi's smile was a bit evil and crooked.

Sayaka was scared, "No. She's waving to me to come at my hot and soft body."

Butch yelled, "I don't think so! I know these things before. That boring twerpette is a member of the worst faction of human life: _the realm of the dead_."

Cassidy said, "You're very knowledgeable on ghosts."

Butch said, "I learned a lot from Lavender Town's tower."

He then shouted, "She's going to be up there, but you cannot join her."

#6 growled, "Don't make me eat you. I can. I love to feast at your blood."

Cassidy then snapped, "Then HELL is for you, if you go to her!"

"Cassidy?"

"Botch, let me! I didn't know that you were man-eating lesbians! Do you realize that if you go to her, you'll go to hell? Think about it!"

"Cassidy is right! (And it's Butch!) The point is… is _this _what you want? Himeko is like that, right? So…"

#6 whimpered, as Butch said, "Go to her. Become lovers again. BUT… think about what you're doing!"

Sayaka then saw Himeko disappeared, as Kurumi was crying.

"Damn you, Bitch! I hate you! No one ever comes to me! Why do people choose _not_ to go near ghosts?" Kurumi sobbed, "_Lalalu~ Lalalu~"_

They disappeared, as Sayaka ran to them.

"NO! HIMEKO!" She cried.

She dropped to her knees and cried. Butch and Cassidy were in sadness.

"Butch. I don't believe you did something good."

"Even twerpettes like her deserve to live, only so we steal from them."

"Smart thinking. But you should've known better than to become a goody-goody."

"HAH! I'm Team Rocket, forever! No one can change my mind on what side I go on."

Sayaka then cried, "Please… Please bring her back. Becky killed Rei… and it led me and her to feed. Without Becky… we had no fun. Ichijou… She did it!"

She sobbed and leaked tears from her eyes, wailing, "I just want her back. I'll be good. I promise. No more cannibalism of the year, ever again. Just… Just…"

She sobbed continuously, as Butch was in tears.

"We all lose someone and wish to bring them back. I know I am a bad guy, but I wish I wanted the one thing I wanted."

He hollered, "I WANT THE _ONE_ PERSON TO SAY MY NAME CORRECTLY, AND _ONLY _ONE! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED!"

Cassidy then sighed, "Bitch…"

A dark form of May appeared from behind the building. It was April! She's still alive, but how?

She was crying, too. She then said in confidence, "Hey, Miss Great Will! You heard her. She gets _one _reset with Himeko. Make that promise and I shall receive."

She then pumped her fist and cheered, "Anything to help a friend! I just returned to life, just to protect May, and I am working for the Macrocosm."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now comes the Climax (eh, sort of…) (By: Miz-K Takase)<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next day, Farra and Mizuki were limping home. They were sun-stroked and completely red.<p>

"What was in that suntan lotion?" Farra groaned.

Mizuki replied, "Who knows? I want to go home and take a cold bath."

Steven Cooke, with his face covered in boxes that he's bringing in, asked, "What happened to you guys?"

The girls replied, "Don't ask…"

Steven then said, "Were you at the beach? There was a huge sunshine that reflected on artificial areas. Most people ended up sunburned and completely fried and melted."

Mizuki groaned, "We were wearing suntan lotion…"

Farra sighed, "More like BBQ sauce."

Elsewhere, Nikki viewed on the roof, as Wyatt had a parasol over his head.

"Senior Wyatt," she said, "Three of The Gang's members have returned. The other two are a no show."

Wyatt asked, "Why are the girls red?"

Nikki stated, "Probably a skin condition they've encountered from a huge sun glare."

However, a moving van appeared and parked by the apartment. Out came Sayaka, holding a huge box of her stuff.

Wyatt asked, "Oh? New neighbors?"

Nikki remarked, "From the looks of it… It is so."

The Gang saw Sayaka and Himeko entering the first floor, under Miyazawa & May's apartment, holding each other, hand-to-hand.

"Whoa…" Steven smirked, even though he was blocked, "Steven Cooke thinks that the female populace here has increased."

Farra remarked, "I don't think it's _those _kinds of females."

Mizuki said, "They _somewhat _looked familiar. But it's not our problem."

Farra whined, "I just want to see a dermatologist. I'll sue that Momotsuki Hotel, for harming a celebrity's beautiful skin!"

Mizuki patted her and said, "Let it go. It'll wear off."

"OW!" She screamed, as Mizuki touched her.

"Come on, it's _not that _delicate."

Steven scoffed, "Come on. I know a good remedy, whenever I cure my skin. I once used a tanning bed, and my skin was totally burned."

The Gang head back inside, as Sayaka & Himeko kissed each other on the lips, while shutting the door to their new home.

**XXXXX**

At the tunnel, Miyazawa and May were walking through. They found a sewer hole and climbed up.

"I feel like those ninja turtles," May said.

Miyazawa pushed up the manhole and found a world, completely colorful and cartoonish-like.

"Something tells me that we're not in Japan, anymore," Miyazawa said.

May smiled, "We must be… in Rainbow City!"

She was wrong. They have arrived at Dimmsdale. Ichijou knows her routes and she chose Dimmsdale as the perfect escape route.

They stepped out and tried to find someone. However, unbeknownst to them, two people were walking by.

Peter, still with his mask on, said, "Dude… We made it."

Heather smiled, "Well, _now_ we'll take care of the one thing I swore my revenge on: Bullies!"

They followed Miyazawa & May and went and see what they are doing.

Peter huffed, "I can't breathe… Can I take my mask off now?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so ends the Fanservice arc. But why Dimmsdale and why are Peter &amp; Heather here for bullies?<strong>_

_**All will be explained, in the next chapter of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"**_

_**Until next chapter…**_

* * *

><p>Butch and Cassidy returned from the hotel, after learning that Miyazawa and May had checked out.<p>

"DAMN! They escaped… again!" Cassidy shouted.

Butch groaned, "In the end, we never got close to those twerpettes again; and _I _still didn't get what I need."

Cassidy then snuffed, "I promise you, we'll get those twerpettes yet!'

But then…

Steven Cooke shouted, "So, what's the deal showing _his _face, then?"

Butch asked, "_My _face?"

_Camera zooms away from Team Rocket, showing shadows of the boys that are in this story, in front of them._

Peter Giese informed, "Dude, didn't you get the memo? It's _Excel Saga_, all over again! Men weren't supposed to show their faces in these chapters! Were they?"

Jonesy snapped, "How unfair it was to have us being gypped by someone who is simply in misfortune and waltz right on the screen."

Wyatt said, "And _we _had to up with it. This is unfair!"

Cassidy shouted, "What's unfair is that _we _never confronted those brats!"

Zula shouted, even though _she _was not shown, "Zula don't like your style, since Zula and Yankee got only one role."

Yankee snapped, "You jerk rockets don't deserve your roles dot-com!"

Team Rocket prepared to pose:  
>"Don't blame us, while you prepare for trouble!" Cassidy snapped.<p>

Butch cried, "I was doing what the storyboard said, not to burst your bubble!"

The boys (and Zula) shouted, interrupting their motto:  
><em><strong>"SHUT UP! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"<strong>_

"NO! NO!" Butch cried, as he and Cassidy were frightened.

Team Rocket dashed off, as the boys and Zula chased after them.

"WHY JUST US?" Butch and Cassidy cried out, as they were running away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The boys will be back. You'll see.<strong>_


	24. Rules of Fiction

_**Chapter 23  
>Rules of Fiction, with minor violence<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__This roughly parodies Episode 17 of Excel Saga; this will be roughly the last one I'll parody. Also, I do not own Fairly Oddparents OR Rocket Power in this segment._

* * *

><p>Miyazawa and May relaxed in a park bench, after coming out of a sewer. If you recall, they arrived at Dimmsdale.<p>

"Geez… Even though this is somewhat of a huge world," Miyazawa sighed, "We're lucky that we needed a break."

May replied, "Eventually, we'll be able to get home. We were waiting for someone to take us home."

Miyazawa said, "Look, May. Haven't you got the fact that we're stuck in different worlds and the fact that we're far away from our apartment?"

May smiled, "So? I love rainbow cities. We have towns named after fanciful colors."

Yukino got up and said, "Well, perhaps we should be able to find someone to help us out."

May agreed, and followed Yukino to the pathway to downtown.

* * *

><p>Menawhile, at downtown Dimmsdale, Peter threw down his mask and screamed, "I can't take it anymore! I'm losing my air capacity!"<p>

Heather said, "Well, as long as we're here, let's scout around. I got a memo from bro. It says that we have to stop Dimmsdale's popular kids. Their leader is Trixie Tang, and she is, at the moment, recruiting other antagonists from other sources of the animation world."

Peter snuffed, "I prefer anime. Besides, this place sucks."

"Why?"

"No burger joints. How hard is it to find a _special _burger joint that has a turkey burger on wheat buns, with provolone cheese, mayo, NO ketchup, NO mustard, and none of those meddling vegetables?"

"You're very picky with burgers."

"I'm starving, yo!"

"What happened to the chips I gave you?"

Peter blushed and said, "Uh… I kind of ate it?"

Heather smiled, "Well, as long as we'll get there. There's a fast food joint around here."

Peter rushed off and cheered, "FOOD!"

Heather then pointed at the opposite direction that Peter went.

"It's that-a-way!" She snapped.

**XXXXX**

But as they arrived, the duo found themselves surrounded by a bunch of Ocean Shores people, hanging in the basketball court. They didn't pay attention, as Heather and Peter walked past them.

"Dude, this is nuts," he thought, "I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of stupid people."

Peter then remarked, "Hey, bros! I'm so hungry!"

A girl appeared and gave her a burger, which looked like his favorite.

"Oh, man! You're so awesome!" He cheered.

Heather shouted, "NO! Are you stupid? It could be a trap!"

Peter then took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed it. He smiled and enjoyed it. Heather was crossed.

"Stupid! Why did you take a bite from these stupid jerks?" She nagged, "It should've been poisonous!"

The group noticed what she said, mainly the _jerk _remark, and looked on at Heather & Peter.

Heather stammered, "No, I mean, not that you _are _crafty people, but very nice and very amazing skilled people that shred and skate in the pier and boardwalk area. I was thinking… Heather wanted to skate like you guys, not that Heather meant to, I mean… well, seriously…"

Peter snuffed, "You have no idea what you said…"

One of the boys held up a chain and shouted, "Shit…"

"AHH! See what you did? You got him riled up! And FYI, this is a family-oriented world. Watch the S-bombs, stupid!"

"What _I _did? They were nice enough to give me a burger, just to welcome me back to the USA."

"Does this place look like your home and mine? Heather would worry, except-."

The boys then said, "GET THEM!"

"WAIT! We're celebrities, yo!" Peter cried, "We're cool! We're _like _you, except Heather is more casual! Come on, you bros!"

Heather shouted, "Run, you fool!"

They ran off, but the boys from the O.S. (_Ocean Shores_) got sidetracked by some paper they found.

"OOH! It's the newest _Sgt. Frog Natsumi/Giroro fan fic_!" One of the boys cried.

Another shouted, "WHOA! Major league love fic!"

They all huddled around, nabbing papers and such, and reading the pages of the unknown fic, as Heather & Peter disappeared.

_By the way, Sgt. Frog appears in the next chapter._

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, May was up on the roof, throwing away some paper that she and Yukino found.

"Say, Yuki," May asked, "Are you sure it was wise to perform this?"

Yukino smiled, "Oh, it's Trixie's orders."

Here's what happened, while Heather & Peter were in the middle:

_May and Miyazawa arrived and saw two boys in pink jackets and shades. One was Caucasian with blonde, and the other was African-American with black hair. They approached the girls and asked, "Hello, Miss."_

"_Oh, hello," May bowed._

_Miyazawa scoffed, "Let me guess… You're from another faction?"_

"_Good heavens, no," Chad said._

_Tad responded, "We just wanted to recruit you two for a popular running."_

_Miyazawa smiled, "I'm listening."_

_Tad & Chad explained that they work for Trixie Tang, a classmate of theirs, in the works of creative writing. However, there were too many rejected works that it filled up her warehouse, straight to the roof. Trixie recruited all of the popular kids in Dimmsdale throw away some of its vulgar and unbiased literature, created by many weird people. But as of late, they are now short-staffed._

"_I love to read what they wrote!" May cheered._

"_Please… everyone in Dimmsdale doesn't appreciate the finer arts of fiction," Chad said._

_Tad replied, "HE's right. Perhaps we'll need some adults to lift up some of its fics."_

_Miyazawa then suggested, "Have you tried BURNING the stories?"_

_They both scoffed, "Hunh! That's arson!"_

_May smiled, "How about saving all the stories into one little portfolio?"_

"_Tried it…"_

_Miyazawa gave up and said, "Well, I suppose we could help. But only if you guys can get us away from this world and back home."_

_Tad said, "We will. We'll pick you two up as part-timers in this job. After that, we'll endow you with your passageway home."_

_Miyazawa smiled, "We'll only be here for one day."_

_May cheered, "Two of the best fictioners that ever fictioned."_

_Tad and Chad smiled evilly and said, "Oh… We have plans for you."_

At the workplace, Trixie instructed to her new employees:

"_Ladies, I want you two to dispose of these papers." She said._

_May asked, "Uh, you have a shredder?"_

_Trixie smiled, "Aw, please. I intend to throw it all away, but throwing it in the air, like inthose ticket tape parades. Make sure that most of it is gone, just for room."_

_Miyazawa remarked, "Where will YOU be?"_

_Trixie said, "I'll be in my office… Uh, on business calls."_

_Miyazawa was strictly concerned, as May was ecstatic._

May was exhausted. She turned to Miyazawa and said, "Say, Yuki…"

"What now?" She asked, "Can't you see that we're stalling?"

"I'm sorry. But… But I don't think we can salvage anything from everyone. Aren't we supposed to be writers?"

"No. I think it's to make room for Trixie."

They returned to the offices, as May found a small package in a filing cabinet, filled with a fan fiction.

"Hmm? _The Popular World of Trixie Tang?_" She thought.

It was inside a brown envelope, marked "_approved_" on it. She snuck it inside her blouse and thought, "Mmm… I think I can keep this."

Miyazawa then asked, "So, why would Trixie hire us to remove these uncouth pages?"

"Probably someone has no taste," May smiled.

She then looked at the remaining pages and bragged, "I mean, look at these! These are nothing but NICK fics. No wonder they wanted to reject it. No taste."

Miyazawa then said, "I suppose we should ask Trixie for me. You go on ahead and finish up. Something just doesn't seem right to me."

Miyazawa left, as she went to Trixie's office door. She overheard what was going on.

"Yeah, I know," Trixie said, while on the phone, "But if I use a Timmy Turner fic with me in it, the morale will plummet! Besides, all we need is _something _that can produce taste."

She then snickered, "By the way, how are things going with beating up the losers, forcing them to read my works?"

She then heard the phone and replied, "Oh… splendid! My popularity will increase, once I present my newest fic to Rodriguez. He's SO my #1 fan, since I produced _"Reggie & Otto: The Fast Skaters"_. He enjoys K-Plus rated junk. He doesn't want to see the REAL trash… and by trash, I mean the higher rating stuff."

Miyazawa was confused, "Huh? What is she talking about?"

Trixie continued, "Okay. Just as long as you dominate the other masses in Dimmsdale; I'm hoping I'll have it ready, by my celebration party."

Miyazawa got up and walked away in disgust, "Not my problem…"

However, a huge man in a buzz-cut and a purple jacket confronted her and said, "YOU… are not authorized to enter her office."

Miyazawa snapped, "WHAT? I was only looking for the bathroom! I didn't hear a word."

He grabbed her and snapped, "OH! A spy!"

"NO, WAIT!"

Trixie appeared and saw Yukino by the doorway.

"What's going on here?" Trixie shouted.

The guard said, "Found this spying on you, Miss Tang."

"Hey, Miss," she said, "It's rude to be such eavesdroppers."

"But, wait! May & I-."

"But nothing! You just wanted to steal my plans, right?"

May appeared and was concerned, "Yuki, what's going on?"

Miyazawa groaned in fear and whispered, "Go… Now…"

"Uh, May," she then spoke, "Trixie wanted to speak to you!"

Trixie smiled and said, "I got this. May, right?"

May cheered, "The papers had been cleared for room, ma'am!"

Trixie nodded and declared, "Great work. Now, can you be a dear and head over to Pier 17 with some important documents? They're located on the filing cabinet."

May saluted, "Aye-Aye, Miss Tang Mix!"

She asked, "What about Yuki?"

Trixie replied, "Oh, she and I are gonna go for a ride."

May then said, "Okay! Be back soon!"

She dashed off, as Miyazawa cried, "MAY! WAIT!"

She then groaned, "That stupid idiot!"

Trixie then glared, "So, tell me… Were you listening?"

"Every word," the guard said.

Miyazawa griped, "Oh, please! You never intended to give him your own work, right? You're not even a writer!"

Trixie then responded, "_Oh, please_, yourself. I have my writers do it _for _me. Aside from that, you know too much. You see, I intend to give it you Lars and pay off a hefty price. But I'm using him, just to get his sweet kicks."

She held her face and said, "You see… I'm giving it to the Latin American and European people, as an honor of many different movies and different genres. Lars Rodriguez is perfect for liking my stories for him. However, he wants more of what he likes! So, I axed the _Rocket Power _series of fics and went to work on my _own _work."

Miyazawa snickered, "And maybe _that's _why you wanted to make deals with bullies? Trust me, I know about Lars. He's an antagonist with an overbite!"

She then snuffed, "Also, like hell I am letting you stop me."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" The guard boasted.

Trixie shouted, "Security! Take her to my limo! Tad & Chad will provide the rest, as she will see, firsthand, what I am talking about."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Miyazawa shrieked, as she was dragged away.

"I'm _not _falling for that," she laughed.

Trixie and Yukino went to the elevator, going down. However, unbeknownst to them, Heather, dressed in black, heard the whole thing.

"Oh, ho. Now I see," she whispered.

She called Peter and said, "Hey, Big Guy. You and I better meet at Pier 17, tonight."

Peter then groaned, as he held his stomach, "Sure. But I am starting to feel cramped in my stomach."

Probably that burger was beef, maybe.

"You okay, man?" She asked.

**XXXXX**

May looked inside the cabinet and read a small transcript of a fan fic she found. She then said, "I guess _this _is it."

She sat down on a chair and thought, "I wonder if Trixie will promote me?"

She then remembered something about what Trixie represents. She's somewhat of a bully, who picks on uncool kids.

"Why am I remembering this?" She thought, "I think I know her from before!"

She then got up and walked to the elevator. She found the directions on the door and read them.

"This must be the way to Pier 17," she said, "I hope I can get there. Let's see: _Trixie Tang, Pier 17, Pop Kids and OS Gang, Fic Transcript, 8:00pm."_

The elevator went down, as May remembered something:

"AH! I forgot! I just remembered that we left Pero Pero all alone at our house!"

**XXXXX**

At their apartment, Mizuki appeared and gave Pero Pero a bowl of dog food. How she got the key to their apartment, we'll never know.

"It's okay, boy," she said, "They must've left you alone, without food. Don't worry. The Gang & I will help you out, since you were so lonely without your neighbors."

She then heard commotion from downstairs.

"SAYAKA! Where's my steamed crabs?" She cried out.

"Oh, Hime," #6 pleaded, "You're the greedy glutton of the year!"

Mizuki then sighed, "I wish we _didn't _get neighbors."

**XXXXX**

That night, Miyazawa was at the Pier's Warehouse, all tied up in rope.

"Well, are you watching on in abundance?" Chad asked.

Tad added, "Simply someone will enjoy it, once we treat you with disrespect, for betraying us."

"I _never _would betray you! I just think that it's wrong!"

Trixie laughed, "Trust me. When we're done, Francis here will pummel you like day old Panini."

Francis, the huge bully laughed, "Oh, don't worry. I can take chivalry; but _you_, I'll make an exception."

Yukino let out a small "Eep…"

He bellowed out, "YAY, PAIN!"

"NOT… YET!" Trixie shouted.

Yukino shouted, "What are you going to do with May, you little bi-, brat?"

She then thought, "Gotta remember: K-rating…"

Trixie said, "Oh, aren't you talky?"

Chad announced, "He's here!"

The doors opened, as the Ocean Shores boys appeared, with Lars Rodriguez, dressed in a red sweater and blue khakis, with a cap over his black hair, leading the pack.

"Hey, Lars!" She cheered.

He let out a toothy grin and hugged Trixie, "My #1 script writer!"

"That's him?" Yukino thought.

Trixie then said, "Good to see you again, _mi_ _amiga_. I understand that you wanted more writing in your excrement."

"I most certainly do. I'm sick of those _shoobies _berating my lifestyle. I almost got caught for extorting the new _Rocket Power _storyline to eBay."

"Honestly, you would've, _at least_, given it to me."  
>"Never mind that now. Did you bring my next story?"<p>

Trixie then smiled, "No. But I have someone to bring it in _for _me. And if she doesn't come soon, her friend will get it."

Miyazawa cried out, "Please… You wouldn't do that to a married woman, would you?"

Lars snuffed, "Whatever, man. I brought along my homeys from Ocean Shores. We're SO gonna totally wipeout that stupid teen!"

"I'm _not _a tee-!"

"Silence!" Trixie shouted, and said to Lars, "Sorry, but we'll _not _do that, unless it comes on time."

She then smiled, "Besides, I got my own ways of torture her, for no apparent reason."

While they were arguing, May arrived at the Pier and thought, "Is this even right? I managed to peer through the story and… Well…"

She then went to the peer door.

"So, when's the kid coming?" Lars sighed, "I want the action to go down!"

**BANG! BANG!**

The banging was on the door.

"I think that's her now," she said.

May appeared, as the door opened. She threw the script towards Trixie and walked away. However, she stopped and saw Miyazawa. Instead of leaving her alone, May rushed to Miyazawa.

"YUKI! What happened to you?" May cried out.

Lars smiled, "Alright! Finally some action!"

However, Trixie then shouted, "HEY! _This _isn't my work!"

May then said, "I knew you were lying to me. I know about you, Trixie Tang! You wanted to be popular, even better than Yuki. She hates being one-upped and being _not _in first place!"

"Then why did you give me _this _crap?" Trixie shouted, "_Doug meets Hey, Arnold! _THAT is the most-!"

"Uh, stupidest shit?" Miyazawa asked.

"Unpleasing work?" May retorted.

She got up and snapped, "Well, for what it's worth, Trixie, that is nothing but a great work. Except… when I read it… IT WAS AWFUL!"

Lars gasped, "Is it true?"

Trixie pleaded, "NO, It's not like that!"

She glared at May and shouted, "YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU? YOU THREW AWAY MY SCRIPT!"

She then cried, "That was supposed to be my comeback!"

May snapped, "OH? And does the story have anything about you?"

"Duh. I'm on the title card."

Tad and Chad remarked, "_She _must've stolen it!"

May then thought and pulled out the script from in her blouse.

"Oh… So, _this _must be yours," she giggled, "Sorry. I thought that it was a perfect fan fiction! I never read it, but-."

Trixie seethed and shouted, "SECURITY!"

**XXXXX**

May was tied up, right by Miyazawa.

"Nice going, doofus," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," May pouted, "I guess I was bad."

"No, you're not bad, even though you stole it from her. _They _are bad!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you see? Trixie was dumping out all of the bad stuff, just so she can present that Lars bastard the real goods: _hers_."

The guard snapped, "Less profanity, more quiet!"

Lars have obtained the script and read it. All Trixie can do now is order Francis to go ahead.

"Alright, guys!" Trixie cheered, "Let's teach these girls a lesson!"

Chad announced, "Let's beat them up and order them around!"

Tad added, "We'll never take them home now."

Yukino cried, "What about my doggie?"

May the sobbed, "Oh, god! We're doomed!"

Trixie smiled, "Francis, do me a favor and waste these two."

Francis cracked his knuckles and said, "With pleasure…"

"HOLD IT!" Lars shouted, as he threw the script at Trixie's face.

"What gives?" Trixie shouted.

"This is garbage! I could read about the most wonderful Lars, which is me, better than this trash!"

Miyazawa responded, "Would you say that I'd wipe my ass with that paper?"

May scolded, "YUKI!"

"What? I'm supporting him, even though he's mean!"

"That's still rude!"

Lars said, "You could say that… But I'm saying that my cat can scratch Twister's skateboard, than read this garbage; if I _had _a cat."

Trixie then snapped, "NO! I have written the _perfect _story for you! I'm sick of _Rocket Power _stories! For once, let me, the Popular Kid, Trixie Tang, make a completely different story!"

Lars then shouted, "Well, as much as I want to beat up those two canaries here, I figured we'd take care of you and your so-called losers! I want something better! I love more drama and action, and I am tired of kiddy stuff! Where's the heart and soul of fiction, without hardcore and extreme stuff?"

Trixie gasped, as Lars summoned the boys.

"Boys, never mind the two girls that we can pick on and make them cry! Take care of _those _double-crossers!"

Trixie was furious!

"Why you… How dare you talk to me that way?"

Yukino cried out, "IS _this _going anywhere?"

May added, "Yeah! We're entitled to our _own _opinions, too, you know."

Lars then instructed, "I'm not going to accept work from a popular girl whose popularity is from the toilet! This deal _and _partnership is off!"

Trixie snapped her fingers and said, "We'll see about that!"

Trixie's men appeared, dressed in black tuxedos, holding weapons, and were marching by the popular kids.

"The deal may be dead, but I have plans to treat these traitors a lesson! We'll start with them, first; and then… _YOU!_" Trixie announced.

Lars shouted, "NO! We'll deal with you, first! _Then _we hurt these women! I will _not _be embarrassed in front of the _shoobies_!"

May then suggested, "Uh, can't you guys do both, or at least fight to see who gets us?"

Francis then snickered, "Why not? Let's _both _make these girls cry."

Miyazawa groaned, "You stupid idiot, May!"

"Yuki?" May gulped, "Was that bad?"

"YES, IT WAS!"

May pouted, "Sorry…"

They all cheered, "YAY! WE AGREE PEACEFULLY!"

Trixie and Lars shake hands, making amends.

Trixie smiled, "I'm so sorry. Let's be friends."

Lars grinned, "And we'll do what we can together!"

"STOP THIS SENSELESS FIGHTING!" A voice cried out.

They halted and looked for the voice.

Trixie called out, "Who says so?"

"I DID!" The voice called out.

From out of a crate, Heather appeared, with Peter, staggering and holding his stomach.

"_First name: Heather; Last Name: Nevins; Maiden Name: Dunn; Occupation: Drummer/Main Character!_" She cheered.

Lars gasped, "AH! A celebrity from USA!"

Trixie growled, "NO! How?"

Both Yukino and May were confused, "Huh?"

A spotlight is shown, as Heather, quickly changed into a _Sailor Moon _style attire. She turned away and announced:

"_People like you are somewhat called bullies! Bullies tend to dominate people by doing whatever they want! It's all about domination and power, and it makes you popular!"_

Heather turned around and shouted:

"_HOWEVER… Bullying may lead you into success and popularity, but the outcome comes in a bad level, by setting a bad example towards families and innocent children! That pisses Heather off!"_

She then posed like Sailor Moon and added:  
>"You've ALL been bad boys and girls; Not to mention selling fan fiction for a hefty price! That <em>super-<em>pisses me off, using exploitation! So, in the name of the tunes… Heather will punish you!"

Lars then cried out, "WHOA! Nice impression of an anime character, I once saw on TV! I want to hear more of her, but I forgot what she's called… Oh, wait, what her name again? OH! Yes, she was _Sailor Dune_!"

"_Moon_, moron," Miyazawa and May snuffed.

_Sometimes I DON'T parody or rip on well-known anime legends._

Lars scoffed, "But, no worries. That anime was a baby show. Besides, Mom and Dad _never _let me watch anime."

"It's not just for kids!" May cried out, "And besides, they have slender looks!"

Heather then announced, "Yeah! Sucks to be you, not watching the good stuff! I wanted the main role, but it was dubbed in Canada!"

Trixie shouted, "I don't know or care how you came, but your act of adult-like productivity is somewhat of a bad influence towards us!"

"Peter hates bullies, more than me! Besides, your debut episode in _Fairly Oddparents _was very shitty!"

Peter shouted, "DUDE! Can you _not _say shitty? And couldn't these kids be in bed?"

Trixie smiled, "Of course, _my _appearances were better, since they later made _Made-for-TV _movies."

Peter giggled, "Dude, you can't argue with _Hallmarks_."

She shouted, "THAT'S IT! SECURITY!"

The guard appeared in front of Heather and was angry. Trixie shouted, "Destroy these two potty mouths and let us continue with our work."

The guard was about to grab her, but…

**POW!**

Heather punched him in the gut. He fell, out cold, with a little blood on his mouth. Trixie was shocked, as does the others, _including _Yukino and May.

"Holy shit…" May whispered.

Heather held up a remote and was about to press a button.

"Don't you know _M-rated Fiction rule #1? _The huge burly grunts _always_ fall, in M-rated style, to the main character!"

She pressed the button on the remote.

(_Good Heather_): _**RULE #2!**_

"Lots of surprising explosions!"

**BOOM!**

Most of the boys in Trixie's team, including Francis, exploded into bits. Of course, they were still whole, but unconscious, and covered in black soot and charred skin.

"And that takes care of your grips, grunts, and groans, small-fry!" She laughed.

Trixie, Tad, and Chad escaped.

"This is not good!" Tad cried.

Peter stopped in front of them, with a very huge laugh.

(_Bad Heather_): _**Number three!**_

Peter started to gag, as his stomach started to twist.

"WHAT WAS IN THAT BURGER?" He cried out in pain.

His cheeks swelled up, as the popular kids were shocked.

Peter puked on them, but it was off-screen (trying so hard _not _to offend people that read this). Heather was completely disgusted and confused.

"M-Rated Fictions can be very graphic, don't you think?" She said.

_That was rule #3…_

Trixie's entire team was defeated, as Peter dropped to the ground, still hurt. Lars's team was shocked, seeing that they won… or so he thought.

"And now, let's introduce the rules of fiction at _under _M!" Heather cheered.

She flew to the air and was in a superhero stance.

"WONDERFUL!" She cheered.

Lars's men went after her.

"GET HER, YOU IDIOTS!" He screamed.

She then announced, "Rule #1…"

**POW!**

Heather then bellowed, "The sounds of violence can be in **BOLD, **followed by the dialogue that shows!"

"**POW! WHAM! KA-KOW!  
><strong>_Heather let out a huge right hook, knocking out the three bullies, as she shouted, 'Not on MY watch!'"_

_Hey, Heather! That's MY shtick!_

The boys fell to the ground, as the rest skateboarded with chains and knives. Heather quickly changed into an animated character from Nickelodeon.

She announced, "RULE #2: Knives and chains in K-T fics are a no-no! And they are replaced with better weapons, suitable for the rating!"

The boys' weapons were changed into unicycles, mallets, and seltzer bottles. Heather called to Peter, "Peter, will you do the honors?"

Peter clipped a rope, while face down on the ground. The rope dropped a huge safe onto the skaters.

"NO!"

**WHAM!**

The boys were flattened, as they got out, as flat as paper.

Heather then appeared in a Mickey Mouse form and cheered, "Number three!"

She dashed toward Lars, with a mallet in her hand.

"NO! NO! NOT THAT!" Lars pleaded.

Heather dashed towards him and struck him on the head, with a mallet. Lars was stood straight, after the hit.

Heather explained, "Massive violence can be humorous, as long as blood and gore is excluded!"

_Hence the term "__Comic__ Violence"_

Lars started to crack and disintegrate in a cartoonish style. Heather waved to the audience, as they laughed.

Heather, back to normal, cheered on, "VIVA FAN FICTION!"

* * *

><p><em>By the way, what Heather said was out of complex, but it somehow delivers a message.<br>Believe me… This was the best I could do.  
>Also, my apologies for my character puking off-screen…<em>

* * *

><p>Heather helped free Miyazawa &amp; May, as the police took Trixie Tang, Lars, and the others, away. All four of them left, as May looked on.<p>

"Wow… I think I have newfound respect for writing and animation," May said.

Miyazawa sighed, "I don't know what she said, but at least she saved us. I have a feeling that those kids and their friends are gonna be grounded for a _long _time."

Peter held his stomach and smiled, "Just doing our jobs, yo!"

Heather said, "You two should find your own way home. We'll be fine, as long as we finish here in America."

May asked, "Say, if you can, can you write to us, one day?"

Peter then held up a manhole and lifted it up. He then said, "Here! This will get you back home. We wanted to use this first, but _you _deserve it. We'll wait for the next one."

He then groaned, "Besides, I needed some Pepto-Bismol, before I go home."

Heather snuffed, "He'll be fine."

Miyazawa went down, as May followed. She then called out, as she was falling:  
>"We'll see you soon, guys!"<p>

Heather then inquired, "Hey, Peter! Is it somewhat strange?"

Peter asked, "What is it?"

"Something tells me that we've met these two before!"

"Really? Dude, you have got to tell me!"

"AW! Heather can't remember!"

Peter then asked, "Incidentally, why are you speaking _Excel_ lingual?"

"I think Steven got to me," Heather cried.

**XXXXX**

Back home, May & Miyazawa walked up the stairs, feeling very tired.

"Griping and complaining won't get you anywhere," May said.

Yukino sighed, "What a long weekend…"

"But it's Tuesday!"

"I know."

They returned to their apartment, feeling very exhausted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But who knows what could come next in the MIS-Adventures?<strong>_

_**Find out, next time!**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in South Park, April appeared, dressed in a black suit, was spying on the home of Butters Stotch.<p>

"Perfect," she thought, "Once they say the keyword, we dive in and take it over."

She saw Stephen and Linda Stotch, talking to Butters, all angry and strict.

"Poor pitiful fools," she said, "Reluctantly, grounding your kid is your idea of parenting, to which is all the time. But… You're parenting is somewhat _not _awesome! You ain't The Miz! WHO GROUNDS A KID FOR BEING HOME EARLY, ANYWAY?"

April waited… until she could strike.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Note: <strong>__I'd like to apologize for this chapter, since it involved such graphic material in the scenes with Peter and Heather.  
>And what's more, puking off-screen was okay. In an episode of "Rugrats", entitled "Chuckie Loses his Glasses", Angelica puked in front of the camera. The barfing was viewable, but it made me sick. I was turned off that cartoon for a long time. Since then, anybody that pukes on TV at the camera, like Angelica did, I blow them off and rant about it. Of course, my anger soothed down, for a while.<em>


	25. Hinata Keroro (Part 1)

_**Chapter 24  
>Hinata Keroro (Part 1)<strong>_

* * *

><p>At a local fancy place, Steven Cooke was busy buying scented candles, for The Gang's meditation time (<em>for Steven &amp; Mizuki only<em>). As he left with $120 worth of scented lilac, ambrosia, and orange-tangerine, he spotted three people, in a form of a family, walking together. Now, you may think that they are the Hinata family, but…

"_Kerororororororo…"_

"_Tamamamamama…"_

"_Girororororororo…"_

Steven watched on, as the family walked by him.

"Hmm… This could be mysterious," he thought, "Of course, Steven Cooke loved that anime. I don't mind the voice of Japanese Dub, but that guy who did Italy is such amazing, unlike me."

He left, in all-smiles, as the family looked on.

A boy said, "All goes according to plan, fellow platoon members."

The mother replied, "Hey, Sarge, how are we going to fool the masses?"

"This is better than the cloaking technology we have," the girl in pigtails remarked.

The boy then sneered, "Relax, my fellow operatives. Once we have everything in control of this alternate world screw loose, we shall return to our _own _time and work on our _true _mission: Total conquest on the Pekoponians!"

The boy laughed evilly, as the Mother smiled, "Sarge is so awesome, when he plans ahead!"

The girl nodded, "True, but I don't mind wearing this machinery."

The family you just saw is actually robots; or in this case, Gundam-like, life size mobile suits. But _who's _controlling them? We'll check with them later.

* * *

><p>At Miyazawa &amp; May's home, May was looking in her Swinub bank (A Pokémon piggy bank). All she has is 200 Yen, 30 cents Canadian, two Francs, one Euro, and a button.<p>

May said, in a fast manner, "Hello, May here. I am pretty in disdain. Money is getting scarce. We have food, shelter, hot water, heat, a cozy bed to sleep in, and a TV to watch the hot shows. But we don't have any money to continue; even Pero Pero is hungry for some unique nyork. Why I said it is because we are running out of food supplies. And we also need more money for gas, heat, cable, and high-speed Wi-Fi internet. But now I am resorting to panhandling, which is bad, and I am also suggesting selling my body for science, which is _also _illegal and downright awful. So, I have no choice but to resort to anything or anyone to eat… but I cannot go to cannibalism, because you have to have the right body and energy to do so; and my body is starting to grow weaker and weaker, every time I think about it."

"And what the heck is a _nyork_?" Miyazawa asked.

"I don't know!" May cried, "But if I _don't _get any food, I'm gonna eat something!"

She stared at Pero Pero and snarled, "Doggie… Hungry for food."

Pero Pero gasped, as May went closer, all slobbering.

"Yes. We have no choice, Yuki," she hissed, "I'm so hungry for some food… and I think we need some… dog soup… So hungry, I have no choice… WE have no choice!"

**BONK!**

"For the last time, we are _NOT _eating my dog!" Yukino shouted, "I don't give a flying flutter what you do; just keep your mitts _and _your grubby salmonella to yourself!"

May rubbed her head and whined, "AW! But Yuki…"

"_But Yuki, _nothing! I know I am hungry, too, but we cannot resort to cannibalism, and _that _includes dog meat!"

"You're right. I'm just starving and we have no money."

"Well, maybe one of us will have to get a part-time job. You won't, since you are still young."

May griped, "Aw, no fair! I'm still young, I'm still short, and I'm _still _the answer to adult midgets!"

"No, you're not."

"Fine! I'm the answer to Coordinator Beauties, everywhere!"

"May, with that small body and B-cup move, you're better off as a centerfold for kids' magazine."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Let's go find some place for money. I figured that we'd go ahead and earn our keep, since we're stuck in this world; _and _we need money for lunch, bills, and clothes. Staying in this world _isn't _for free."

"Yuki, okay. But I demand a job! My job résumé demands me the fun I deserve."

"You don't have a job résumé, May."

"Then, I'll start one, now."

They left their apartment and went to find a job. Meanwhile, Steven returned with a shocking report to his band mates.

"What? A family started to speak gibberish?" Heather cried, who returned from America.

"Dude! They spoke like that?" Peter laughed.

Steven snapped, "It's no joke! The mother, who is a hot woman in black and big chest, started going _Tamama…, _while the boy and girl started saying _Giroro… _and _Keroro… _together. It's like a hypnotic trance."

"Bullshit!" Farra shouted, "Some people are mimicking the lines of anime."

"But it's true!" Steven said.

"Then show us!" Farra demanded.

"Fine… I will," he said, "But you guys won't believe me, anyways."

Peter then said, "Hey, I forgot. We have a jam session tonight. We could do Steven's job first, then the session."

"I suppose so," Farra said, "Maybe we'll report this back to Darling."

Mizuki insisted, "You guys go on ahead. I need to see next door for something."

The Gang, sans Mizuki, left to downtown.

"Okay, see ya," Steven said.

Mizuki then pondered, "_Giroro, Tamama, & Keroro… _You don't think… it's the…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the LSAAWS had a call from Miyuki Takara about the same family that The Gang saw. The six watched on and viewed the profiles of each family.

"Konata has dispatched the names of the trio," Jen exclaimed, "Profiles confirmed that they are the Hinata family from Tokyo. News is that they have harbored five frogs from the Planet Keron."

She turned to Nikki and asked, "Nikki, would you explain the bios on each Hinata?"

Nikki got up and showed a picture of each member of the Hinatas:

"Subjects have confirmed that they are the Hinata family, in a group of three, one woman and two kids:  
>Subject: Fuyuki Hinata; Occupation: Student and Member of the Paranormal Club; Age: 12<br>Subject: Natsumi Hinata; Occupation: Student; Age: 13; she is Fuyuki's older sister  
>Subject: Aki Hinata; Occupation: Comic Book Director; Age: Unknown; Aki is the oldest of the group and is the mother to Fuyuki and Natsumi."<p>

Jonesy said, "I don't know… Should we like tail them or attack them?"

"Shame!" Caitlin snapped, "You know better than to hurt a family."

Jen then explained, "This is a hard one to muster, but we suspect that they could be working for the _Secret Society_."

Nikki raised her hand and asked, "Senior Jennifer, may I show something to you? I think we may learn more about the humans."

"If you must, since we cannot be so sure," Jen said.

Nikki then showed a video footage of the Hinatas pondering, speaking in tongue.

"That's the same language that we overheard before," Jen gasped.

Jonesy retorted, "What is with this family? This is like a cult or something?"

"That's what we thought at first, Senior Jonesy," Nikki explained, "But we have yet to confirm what made them say it. Subject Fuyuki is always panicky and obsessed over UFOs and space, Subject Natsumi is violent and ill-tempered, and Subject Aki is simply, in boys' term, one fine piece of-."

"ANYWAY!" Jen shouted, "We must find them and learn more. Luckily, I have a plan."

**XXXXX**

The Gang was out by the park, as they undergo the plan to find the Hinatas.

Peter whispered, "So… Percival made us think about what we should do. I wonder if this family is like aliens."

Farra snuffed, "It's not UFOs, idiot."

Peter said, "They must be intelligent."

Steven scoffed, "Unlike you."

Heather asked, "Peter, do families usually pray in tongue?"

"I don't know. When was the last time you saw a family speak in clicks and whistles?"

"Maybe when they are holding snakes."

"I don't think they are religious. Besides… it's too ridiculous to tame snakes, while murdering the King's English."

Farra shouted, "Can we just do this and follow them?"

Heather replied, "She's right. I think we need to learn more about this family."

The Gang then walked to downtown, as the Hinata family was on their way to where Miyazawa & May are headed.

Speaking of which, May was outside, waiting for Miyazawa, inside a small bakery.

"I wonder if it's okay," she thought, "This is like my first job, part-time, in ever."

Miyazawa returned and said, "Hey. May, guess what? I got you a job here, working for 500 Yen an hour."

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yes. Come on inside. The boss in the bakery wanted to see you."

They went inside, as the Hinatas arrived at the bakery.

"Wow! This almost looks like Momoka's bakery!" Aki announced.

Natsumi sighed, "May we get out of these?"

Fuyuki said, "We'll need to hide in the alley, first. But first, I'd like to obtain the Pekoponians' style of bakery concoctions."

Natsumi said, "This is perfect. We'll head inside and work on our plan for domination."

Aki cheered, "I want sweet roll! I want it!"

She then started to shake and spark. The kids took Aki behind the alley.

"Not again!" They cried.

They hid behind the alleyway and stood Aki in place.

"The Mobile Suit is going critical," Natsumi said in a gruff voice.

Aki clicked her eyes closed and her chest panel opened, revealing a small blue alien, that looks like a cute tadpole.

Fuyuki said, as he changed his voice into an adult voice, "Private Tamama, any problems."

Tamama responded, "Yeah. Luckily, this mobile suit was getting hot."

Natsumi then said, as her voice was a deep male voice, "Blame it on Kululu. _He _created these pathetic Pekoponian doubles."

Both of their panels opened to reveal two frog aliens, one green and one red with a scar on his face.

"I thought I'd never get out of here," Giroro groaned, "This is the _worst _thing I ever experienced, even though I am controlling this girl."

Keroro smiled, "Oh, be patient, Giroro. We'll get use to it."

He turned to Tamama and asked, "Private Second Class Tamama, status report!"

He said, "Sir! This world is still corrupt! Posing as the Pekoponians we know will throw us off guard."

Giroro added, "Plus, there are more and more Pekoponians, in any shape or form, doing its normal life. It's like this planet wanted to be conquer."

Keroro said, "RIGHT! Thanks to the technology of our Hinata Mobile Suits, or HMS, we'll observe each Pekoponian, good or bad, and then we'll be able to conquer the world!"

Giroro shouted, "HOW CAN WE? Have you forgotten that there are many others like us that wanted the same thing? We're better off going back to our _own _world and take it over!"

Keroro scolded, "Au contraire, Corporal. We cannot be so greedy taking all of them. We'll just bide our time and wait. In the meantime-."

"MEANTIME? You're our leader! DO SOMETHING!"

"Oh, right. I figure that we find the source of the problem and obtain it. Luckily, we have observed that there are Civil servants posing as Sentai Soldiers."

"You idiot! Next thing you'll tell me that they ride giant robots!"

Tamama asked, "Sarge, Giroro, I'm still hungry! Can we continue on?"

Giroro sighed, "Fine! But you watch yourself. Also, the button on the ejector area inside Natsumi's chest area is stuck."

Keroro stated, "Mine, too, but you don't see me crying about."

Tamama exclaimed, "Mine's okay. This mobile suit is like comfort and compact."

"Remind me to kill Kululu, _after _we succeed in this mission," Giroro growled.

Tamama said, "Hey, if Dororo isn't finished, let me borrow his Momoka Unit."

Keroro said, "He's probably busy learning how to use the controls."

Giroro then blushed, as he went inside the Natsumi suit, in little chair controls like in those Gundams.

"Well, if this baby survives, I can always act as she would care for me, despite the fact the she's a Pekoponian."

Keroro and Tamama jumped inside and began to control their suits.

"Fuyuki! Natsumi! Aki! Let's go!" Keroro cried out from inside.

They reawaken and said, "Let's go!"

They walked normally, back to the bakery, and went inside, as Miyazawa stepped out. Meanwhile, Jen watched on, but didn't catch everything in the alley.

"Damn!" She thought, "How could they disappear at a time like this?"

Forgot to mention… The frogs there use a cloaking device. They are pretty smart… Well… except for Sgt. Keroro.

**XXXXX**

At the bakery, May began to serve cake to the "Hinatas". She gave the family a bagful of assorted bagels, cupcakes, and pastries.

"Thank you," May bowed, dressed in a pink maid outfit, "That'll be 3,200 Yen."

'Aki' gave her the money and said, "Keep the change."

They left with their parcel, as May looked at the Yen bill, which is 5,000 Yen.

"WHOA! What a haul!" She cheered.

She placed the bill in the register. She then thought, as she looked at the food.

"Aw, man," she whimpered, "The boss told me if I take a sample, I'm gonna lose it. My job, I mean."

She then thought, "But lunch isn't until one hour. How can I focus if my stomach is growling hugely?"

As for the Hinatas, they walked home, while they had their cupcakes.

"This is too good!" 'Fuyuki' cheered, as he had a chocolate cupcake.

'Natsumi' then said, "Not bad. Pekoponians like her have good taste. Though, I do not like her looks. She's a creepy one."

'Aki' smiled, "Hey, Sarge, shall we retire at the base? I wanted to see more of this body."

'Natsumi' cried out, "STUPID! I don't know if they take off their clothes! This is simply cloth, welded on with science."

'Aki' pouted and said, "Sorry. The Aki Pekoponian is cute looking."

'Fuyuki' then said, "Well, I must say that this world is good, but if we must achieve world conquest, we find the source and take it."

They laughed as Jen watched on, thinking of what they said.

"_Sarge? Pekoponian? Creepy? Welded on? World conquest?_" She gasped, "Something is not right. I'm reporting this to the others."

However, on the other side, Peter listened in and was confused.

"Dude…" he thought, "They are not human. I was right. Aliens! Or… robots _controlled _by aliens."

He then called on his iPhone and said to Heather, "Hey, bra, get this! I _was _right! Get Percival on the phone!"

**XXXXX**

At lunch, Miyazawa and May were at a local diner. May had a burger, while Miyazawa had a salad.

"Man, I really almost lost it; my job, I mean," May said, as she munched.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after I served a huge bag of pastries to a nice family, I almost lost my will to control. If I eat, at least, _one _pastry, I could be fired!"

"True. _If_ they tell you that you can eat all the fries you can eat, it doesn't always have to be you."

I know. You really didn't have to give me a job at the bakery."

"Well, you're lucky that you are not a traffic monitor."

Miyazawa, of course, was wearing a blue uniform.

"I just finished," she said, "And when _your _shift is over, I'll pick you up."

May giggled, "Thanks. I only have three hours left."

They continued eating, as May said to her, "Yuki, listen… I know you're upset over the people all around this world, but, hey, _I'm _not liking this, as much as you do."

Miyazawa then thought, "Right. I forgot. She was born in _Plastic World, _which is now desolate and destroyed. I wonder if she felt that way, too."

May then slurped on her soda and said, "But at least it is so fun."

Miyazawa groaned, "Then again…"

She looked at her watch and said, "Hey, listen. Your break is over in ten minutes. If you want, I can walk you there."

"No, I'm used to walking there and back home."

"NO! I cannot let you go home _unsupervised_! If you get lost, I'd be worried."

May then got up and said, "Okay. You _do _care for me, right?"

Miyazawa then said, "Well… Uh… Yes. In fact… You're like my children. That's all."

May went back to the bakery, as Yukino thought, "May…"

**XXXXX**

At the playground, Konata and Miyuki met with each other, by the swings.

"So, any luck on the whereabouts of Tsukasa and Kagami?" Miyuki asked.

Konata replied, "Well, none yet. We've dispatched the Ropponmatsu Units to search for them. Last known whereabouts: _somewhere in Super Jail._"

"Cheese Louise! They'll be killed!" Miyuki cried.

"Trust me," Konata smiled, "Anything I learn from animated shows is that the _main _character doesn't get killed."

Miyuki nodded and started to swing, "Well… I hope they'll be okay. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a report from Percival Gaynes that there are aliens, in robot people, that want to find the source of the alternate universe mess-up, which has yet to be discovered."

"What? You mean the whole _World Domination _duty?"

"Yes. I suppose that you hired them to help out."

"But… But I didn't summon them. I don't even know who they are, unless it's those Hinatas that Jen and Nikki gave me."

Miyuki dropped her glasses and gasped, "Then… Who did?"

Konata then thought, "It couldn't be… No… _They _came…"

She then said, "Well, I'll have it ready by Noon. I shall assemble our troops, to help out."

Miyuki then stated, "We'll need more. Call Mister Gaynes."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Butter's home, April snuck by the door and listened on to what the family is saying.

"Butters," Linda Stotch cried, "You know damn well than to come home at 4PM. Don't you know that you're grounded for causing the townspeople to panic over this world?"

"Well, yeah, Mom," Butters exclaimed, "But I had to come home pretty early. I don't want to get in trouble again. It's an old saying: _Come home right away, or you get grounded._"

Stephen Stotch remarked, "And _that's _your excuse? Butters! Having to go through the people that you _don't _know and cause them to freak out is _not _an excuse! You came home at three and you _suddenly _end up becoming a messenger!"

April scowled, "What?"

She then summoned some doubles of her and halted them. She overheard what Stephen added.

"Butters. You know that you cannot go to such places, like Langley Falls, and spout out nonsense!"

"But it wasn't me! Honest! This kid in glasses started to complain and I just said it in a shocked, question-like manner. I didn't know! All I did was scream in fear! I ran home to you and wanted to tell you, but you grounded me!"

April nodded and said to the doubles, "Langley Falls. Remember that. You three take care of it, whilst I handle the family, myself."

An April clone snapped, "Hey, what about me? There's like 10 of us!"

April remarked, "Fine. Aprils 1, 4, & 7 will go to Langley Falls. The rest will be with me."

She then sneered, "By today, we'll stop this guy from grounding children _and _knowing too much. In any case, see what that kid said recently. If we are to attack, we need to know the reason. If it's Yolei's doing, which is doubtful, or any, we must know."

She then ordered the clones to move out, into the shadows, as April listened on.

Elsewhere, in South Park, Miz-K was listening on, hearing the whole thing.

"Damn! April is on the good side?" He thought, "Something about this doesn't make any sense."

He then clutched his fist and said, "Aya… I promise I'll return to you once our mission is complete. Man, there are too many corrupt problems! Let's just hope _he_ doesn't get involved."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, NOW we get to see what the Hinatas are planning, in the next chapter…<strong>_

_**Of course, to spoil it…**_

* * *

><p>Keroro, in Fuyuki, then stated, "Soldiers, we must continue to observe. All we have to do is proclaim a small parcel from one Momoka, a.k.a Lance Corporal Dororo. Once we do, we'll be one step closer to total conquest!"<p>

Giroro, in Natsumi, agreed, "Well played, Sarge. We'll have the Pekoponians crawling to our knees. All we need is the next area and we'll be ready."

Keroro then said, "Also, I have decided, _provided_ if we fail to return to our home, we'll have to take over everything and everyone around here, barring _any _possible outcome that may jeopardize that mission."

Tamama, in Aki, cheered, "YAY! Sarge, you're the best."

Giroro then growled, "Why did I choose to accept this mission?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What ARE they planning?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	26. Hinata Keroro (Part 2)

_**Chapter 25  
>Hinata Keroro (Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Outside the offices of the LSAAWS, Jonesy and the others were given their orders, while being dressed in their Sentai uniforms (<em>from Chapter 10<em>), but with Nikki added, wearing purple.

While at the apartment complex, The Gang, in _their _uniforms (_from Chapter 18_), were in attention, as Miyuki appeared on the screen.

She addressed to both teams, "Good afternoon, team. I am Miyuki Takara, leader of the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies. _As you may have known, this world has begun to spread its most bizarre and complete turn. We have reason to believe that a family that calls themselves the Hinatas is on the loose, which could be an alias. I have Intel from our head soldiers that the family Hinata is about to receive a small package. I want you six to find me the Hinatas, before they could make this world much worse. We have confirmed that the item they are receiving could be a weapon that could end life. If it is so, then how will I ever get the new _The Gang _album? I want this team, and another you'll, to stamp out crime, thinning out the herd. You are addressed a map to the area, where the Hinatas are located. I'll need about ten each, or combined, depending on how long. Of course, by the end of the day, we'll have achieved one step closer to fixing all the worlds that are combined into one."

She then addressed to The Gang, "The Gang will consist of six, in codename, throwing off their real codenames. Giese will be _Cardinal Red_, Stevens will be _Jay Blue_, Cooke is _Oriole Orange_, Dunn is in the _Purple Monster_, Takase is the _Mariner Green, _and Gaynes will be leader as _Pirate Yellow_."

She then addressed Jen and her group, "Our men will go by their codenames: Garcia is _Red Bull, _Masterson will be _Heat Black, _Wyatt is _Sonic Green, _Cooke is _Pink Panther, _Lizowski is _Laker Yellow, _and our Nikki Unit will act as _Violet Running_."

Miyuki concluded, "And so, I want you guys to stamp out crime! Also, keep an eye out for the Hinata fakers. Obtain them, so we can learn about them more. They must not obtain the key to this world. Remember, stamp out crime, capture rogue weird family, and save the entire surplus of worlds. Do it all in one day, or else… the world will continue to act this way."

She signed off as the Kona Force agreed to the mission. The Gang then followed.

"Everyone," Jen explained, "I know this is going to be a tough mission, but we cannot let them win."

Percival instructed, "Whatever the case, we must obtain the thieves and save our worlds. This also means that jam session is cancelled."

Jen bellowed, "Remember, no one can survive this mission alive… Jonesy! But, we cannot give up. We're the Kona Force and we promise to achieve greatness."

Percival said, "I know in our hearts that we do it for the fans, but going through what we do is the right way. Also, if the world is destroyed, we're finished."

"Even though we have Nikki on our side, we'll have to be very cautious, in case we run into a bomb."

"If fans run after you, evade at all costs!"

"If we end up wanting to use the bathroom, hold it in!"

"If you see a weakness, obtain it!"

"If you find the family, stay sharp!"

"If you see Aki, look in her eyes, not in her chest area. I'm talking to you, Peter!"

"Now let's get out there…"

"And save…"

"The…"

"WORLD!"

The two teams cheered together, as they went into action. The Kona Force ran off from HQ, as The Gang drove off in an ATV.

**XXXXX**

As for the Hinatas, or the frogs, they are by the corner of May's workplace. They returned to the area, waiting for Momoka, or Dororo. May then went outside and saw the family.

'Natsumi' glared at her and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Miss," she said, "Don't you know that it's rude to loiter by the bakery?"

'Fuyuki' bowed and said, "We'll be on the way."

'Aki' replied, "Sorry. But my children were waiting for someone. Please forgive my rudeness."

"Oh? You're the family from earlier," May then said, "I wonder who you were waiting on?"

'Aki' responded, "She was a friend of my son, Fuyuki. She's very rich. And I hope that I'll spend time with her again, along with her huge mansion and-."

'Natsumi' growled, "MOM!"

Giroro thought, as he was angry, "Idiot! He's almost sabotaging the mission. And I thought Sarge was an idiot."

Keroro responded to Tamama, "We cannot let that Pekopon girl know about our lifestyle. And if we leave out our true identity, the mission will fail!"

May asked, "Are you three okay?"

Keroro gasped, "Crap!"

'Fuyuki' responded, "Uh, yeah. Sorry, our mom is somewhat of an airhead."

'Aki' scolded, "Fuyuki, now, now… No need for you to be so rude towards this nice lady."

She then twitched a bit, as 'Natsumi' was concerned.

May inquired, "Um, if you're waiting, then how about sitting down by our booths? I'll tell the person who you are waiting on that you are inside. If she arrives, I'll call her. What does she look like?"

'Aki' responded, "Oh, she's cute. She has shiny hair, purple eyes, small petite body, and a nasty temper. You'll where to find him."

May agreed, "Good. As long as you guys don't loiter here. But if I ask you to stay, you're going to have to pay for some more cake. You have been my best customers, and it's only my first day!"

'Fuyuki' grinned, "Hear that? The Pekopon complemented us!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," 'Natsumi' replied, "We don't mind if we stay."

'Aki' then started to twitch and spark, "But, Natsumi, I wanted to-, wanted to-, wanted-…"

May gasped, "Are you okay?"

"_ERROR! ERROR! MALFUNCTION!" _The mobile suit started to beep and smoke.

Keroro and Giroro ran off, carrying 'Aki' with them.

"We'll be back!" 'Natsumi' cried out.

"Mom is having a breakdown!" 'Fuyuki' shouted.

May was confused, "They sure are strange. Their mother has a huge girth in them, but I don't get why she'd act like a machine."

She went back inside and said, "Oh, well. Customers to serve. They _did _say that they'll return."

At the alleyway, the Aki Unit was being mended. Tamama was in sadness.

"It happened again!" He cried, "This stupid mobile unit is on the fritz again!"

Natsumi said, in a more adult-like voice, "Again… Kululu never had time to install an upgrade."

Fuyuki then stated, "Do not blame it on Kululu, Corporal. It is obvious that the Aki Unit has more weight in her. That may have crushed most of her servos."

Natsumi cried out, "But we almost got caught! These mobile units tend to break down, if asked many questions. Now _she _should know better!"

"Corporal, I know it's much, but the Pekoponian girl must never know about us. Besides, Dororo said to meet us here in this bakery area; but with the hot lady Gundam out of action, we cannot go anywhere, without adult supervision."

Tamama remarked, "When Dororo arrives, I'm trading with him!"

He then started to scream in anger, "I CANNOT TAKE IT! IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I WAS IN THE MOMOKA MOBILE SUIT, BUT DORORO HAS IT!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH, TAMAMA!" Natsumi shrieked.

Fuyuki then stated, "Perhaps we need to think this more clearly. As soon as the Aki Unit is finished with its maintenance, we'll head back to the bakery."

Natsumi said, "Fine… But… If we slip out, we retreat. These things have a self-destruct button."

Fuyuki sighed, "It's a shame, though. We let ourselves be revealed to the Pekoponians, it means _Frog Stew _for me…"

_Let's not forget "Dissected", "Cooked", and "Run over by Natsumi's bike"._

He screamed, "NO! I cannot let the mission be a bust!"

She yelled, "FOCUS! Right now, we have to return!"

Tamama's unit is eventually fixed. They returned to the bakery, waiting for May.

**XXXXX**

The teams were in place, around the city. The Kona Force was thinking.

"Man, this is nuts," Jonesy sighed, "There's hardly any crime here."

Nikki remarked, "The odds of crime in the alternate universe are a slim 50 to 1. The police have done nothing, lately."

Jude said, "Dude… I need to wrap this up soon. Rino and I are supposed to catch a movie, and I don't want to be dead."

Jen huffed, "Can it wait?"

The Kona Force was on the East side of town. The Gang was on the West side of town.

Steven griped, "It's three in the afternoon! How can we succeed in this world and capture those evil family aliens."

Peter whined, "Come on! It's only ten crime cases in _one _day! And it's only dusk, yo!"

Mizuki looked around, "If we can, we'll be able to achieve ten, unless we see the other group doing some crime-stopping."

Farra complained, "This world is so boring! I need some action! I don't care who or what! Give me someone to arrest!"

Heather then spotted a person walking with a stolen purse, while whistling away.

"LOOK! Heather spotted someone! He's got a purse! Über-bad!" She cried out.

The guy had black hair, all spiked up, and was wearing a dirty white shirt. He snuck away, a bit paranoid, while stealing a pink purse.

Peter cheered, "Never fear! I'll save the day!"

He pulled out a blaster gun and aimed at the thief. The baddie was shocked, when he saw him. But then looked at Mizuki and started to grin in perversion.

"HEY! Listen to me and _not _to my girlfriend!" Peter cried out.

_The thief there is Jackknife from "Super Jail"._

The thug ran towards Mizuki, as she was scared.

"AHH! PERVERT!" She screamed.

Peter stepped in front of her and fired.

"JUSTICE BEAM!"

The blaster gun hit the thug, knocking him out cold. Peter was shocked, as he looked at the gun.

"DUDE!" He said in a fast-like manner, "This is so wicked, yo! This gun just let out a huge beam! I was like "MIZUKI!" and it was like "BOOM!" and the thug was like "AHH!" and then he collapsed and was fried to bit, like it went "TSST!" and such!"

As The Gang was chatting, Jail-Bot appeared and took the thug away.

Farra said, "You didn't have to overdo it."

Steven whined, "I wanted to do that."

Mizuki blushed, "He's my hero."

Heather smiled, "And with the thug defeated-."

Percival looked on and was shocked, "AHHH! YOU IDIOTS! He got away!"

Steven then viewed the thug, being flown away by Jail-Bot.

"Oh, he's fine," Steven said, "As long as he is sent to jail."

Mizuki said, "Well, even though he's already apprehended, that's one crime complete."

The Gang then ran off, looking for another crime.

* * *

><p>Miyuki then watched on in her window, as the sun was setting.<p>

"Luckily, I was able to modify each of the Kona Force and The Gang's uniforms, to maximize their powers," she said, "Thanks to Konata, the new and improved Kona Force will be ten times powerful."

She then heard the phone ringing. She picked it up and asked, "Yes?"

She was shocked to hear what has transpired now.

"YOU FOUND WHO?" She cried, "Right… I'll get right on it."

The Kona Force, however, found a person in a black suit, littering on the sidewalk. Jonesy fired a blast of fire at him, knocking him out cold.

"KONA RED INFERNO!" He cried.

He fell, as the litterer was signed and unconscious.

Caitlin and Jonesy celebrated, as Jen was shocked.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" She cried.

Jonesy cried, "I am like the _Human Flamethrower_!"

Wyatt panicked, "I don't believe it! We got power inside us!"

Jude stated, "It's probably the suits we wear."

Nikki remarked, "And with that immediate stop to the litterer, crime has decreased now."

Jen sighed, "Is littering a crime?"

_Yes, it is._

Jonesy cheered, "Who cares what it is? It may be, but at least we managed to stop it!"

The Kona Force dashed off, looking for another crime.

**XXXXX**

At the store, two boys were playing with dice in the alley.

"Hey, thugs!" Farra snapped, "Don't you know that gambling is wrong?"

The two boys, who were gang members, pointed their guns at her.

"Silly thugger-buggers, this is for you," she smiled.

She held up a huge cannon and fired.

"JUSTICE CANNON!"

The blast hit the thugs, sending them flying. Farra crushed the dice with her foot and smiled, "Another one bites the dust."

Steven declared in arrogance, "Now _that's _a dice roll gamble!"

**BONK!**

"SHADDUP!" Farra snapped.

That was two, for The Gang.

* * *

><p>As for the Kona Force, Wyatt found three men, holding a girl hostage. He held up his guitar and strummed a bit. But at the end of the guitar, it shone a white hue and fired a huge laser beam.<p>

"KONA GREEN FRET!"

The blast hit the three thugs, sending them into a dumpster. The girl smiled and thanked Wyatt. She then rushed off to her home.

"And that is two," Wyatt smiled.

Jude smiled, "That betty was all over you."

**XXXXX**

The Gang found a person, dressed in a red jacket and blue jeans, with blonde hair and a light scar, parking on three handicapped zones. Steven Cooke stepped in.

"HEY! YOU! Don't you know it's rude to park in the handicapped areas?"

The driver snuffed and said, "Up yours, loser."

Steven seethed, "No one calls me a loser… but my bros."

"Wait..." he pondered.

He sliced the car into four parts with his swords.

"SLASH OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!"

The driver was shocked, as his car was destroyed, that he was crying, "MY CAR! MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!"

Farra yelled, "Maybe _next time_ you think twice before you park in a handicapped zone!"

The driver, who was, in reality, a mass murderer held up a knife and shouted, "I'll kill you, you weirdoes! Do you know what I did to steal it?"

"WEIRDOES?" Heather shouted, as she raised her fists in a pinkish shine.

**POW!**

"IMPARTIALITY HOOK!" She cried, as she KO'ed the driver. His scar was ripped open by Heather.

He dropped to the floor and cried, "NO! Prison is better than these freaks! I'm out of here!"

He ran off, crying to the police. Heather called out, "YOU BETTER RUN!"

Percival then sighed, "You could've, at least, gone after him. The guy _was _an escaped convict."

They all fell, anime-style, as Percival added, "At the very least, that makes four: illegal parking and attacking a citizen with a weapon."

Peter cried, "It was supposed to be five!"

"At the very least, we're doing this out of Civil Service," Mizuki said.

"Civil service, maybe; violent arts, I hope so," Farra sighed.

* * *

><p>The Gang continued on their path of destruction, in a good way:<p>

Mizuki stopped a swindler, who was selling toy duck insurance.

_What?_

She used a baseball bat and swung at him.

"SPRITE HOME RUN!" She cried out.

The swindler was sent flying.

* * *

><p>Heather ended a woman's phony telemarketing scam.<p>

"EAT THIS, YOU JERK!" She screamed.

**BOOM!**

She was thrown into a laundry basket, outside, with Peter & Farra holding on.

* * *

><p>Percival didn't miss out. He dove in a small tavern and stopped a bar fight.<p>

**SMASH!**

"SIDE OF GOOD LARIAT!"

The two beer drinkers, possibly from Springfield, went into the window and into a net, held by Steven.

* * *

><p>Peter and Farra did a twin attack on a thug, stealing a barrel of monkey dolls.<p>

_Rimshot~_

"HERO DOUBLE DROPKICK!" They cried out.

The barrel was sent flying, as the thug in black cargos was knocked into a trashcan. Percival caught the barrel.

_We'll check back with them later._

**XXXXX**

The Kona Force wasn't finished, either. Elsewhere, by a Laundromat, a person in a red uniform was holding some parcels.

"Now _that _is what I call some _good _extortion from those sexy aliens from planet Venus."

I get the feeling that Zapp Brannigan has done something stupid… in _this _world.

"HOLD IT!" Jen called out, "Did you just say _extortion_?"

Zapp grinned and said, "Perhaps, but it's not what you think. I am just taking some contraband from a bunch of ladies, but they were too hot for Zapp."

"Oh, really?" Caitlin asked, "Then what's in your pocket?"

His pocket showed a bunch of dollar bills, all American.

Zapp was embarrassed that he stammered, "Well… I let them have some of it back, at a fair and high price."

**WHAM!**

"THAT'S EXTORTION, ALRIGHT!" Jen and Caitlin cried out, socking Zapp in the face.

As he dropped to the pavement, Jen asked, "That _is _extortion, right?"

Jude replied, "For what it's worth, we'll leave it for now."

Nikki placed handcuffs on Zapp's ankles and said, "Maybe time in the state penitentiary will make you think about what you have done."

"I think Jen killed him," Jonesy said.

* * *

><p>It didn't end there.<p>

* * *

><p>Wyatt appeared again, in front of two crooks, holding a bag of money.<p>

"STEALING?" He cried, "That's _way _low for you!"

Jude stepped in and said, "_I'll _do it."

"KONA CHOP!" He chopped the baddies on the head, and was buried in the pavement.

"Whoa… You're too strong," Wyatt said.

Jude and Jonesy high-fived.

"Dude!"

"Jude!"

* * *

><p>And you thought it didn't end, right? Well, you guessed it. It happened again, but this time, let's cut to the chase and rush the story, a bit. (<em>Also, I'm running out of scenarios and crimes to add.<em>)

Wyatt and Caitlin defeated a woman _easily_, as she was using identity theft.

"KONA CRUSH!" They cried out, as the woman flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Jen destroyed a small diner, after a band of gangbangers tried to tear the place apart.<p>

"KONA TWISTAROUND!" She yelled out.

The gangbangers flew into their motorcycles, through the window.

* * *

><p>Jude ended up throwing two kids into a basket for vandalizing a bus station.<p>

"KONA HURRICANE!" He cried out, as the kids and their pens were blown away.

* * *

><p>And Jonesy ended up stopping man in a huge overcoat for flashing.<p>

"KONA DESTRUCTION!"

The man, wrapped in his coat, was being drilled through a tree in the park.

* * *

><p><em>By the way… If you happen to know what they did, just be creative. Though, it sets up a really bitching montage, ain't that right?<em>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the Central area of town, The Gang <em>and <em>the Kona Force were panting, after a job well done… but rather violent. Everyone, except for Nikki, was exhausted. And the worst part was that they were behind each other.

"How many… is that?" Steven gasped.

Jen sighed, "That's… eight…"

"I think I counted. We have 8 crimes that we stopped," Farra said.

"Darn it!" Jonesy cried, "I really wish we didn't have to go and be _this _destructive!"

Steven whined, "I don't like this, at all! Steven Cooke is getting too old for this, even though he and Heather are the same age!"

Jude exclaimed, "Maybe we need to thin out the numbers, without going into a tiring motive."

Peter said in anger, "GAH! I just wanted to go home! We have two left and I am starved, yo!"

Wyatt growled, "And still… The Hinata family is _still _not anywhere!"

Farra griped, "The whole world is simply goddamn annoying! I just wanted to punch someone in the face!"

Jen and Percival shouted in unison, "WE'RE NOT GIVING UP! THERE IS **NO **SURRENDER FOR THE-!"

"THE GANG!" Percival shouted.

"KONA FORCE!" Jen yelled.

They gasped and turned to each other. The others were shocked.

They stared down and asked each other, "Who are you?"

Peter giggled, "_Awkward~…_"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, by the bakery, a girl with light blue hair, cut short, and wearing a green school uniform, appeared with a small bag. She stood by the front door and waited. May looked on and saw the girl.

"I wonder… Let's see. The description is accurate," she thought, "Shiny hair, purple eyes, and a petite body. But no angry temper. I see…"

She stepped out and called to the girl, "HEY! Are you friends with Fuyuki?"

Momoka gasped, "Huh?"

Inside Momoka was Dororo, Sgt. Keroro's Lance Corporal, who was controlling her; in reality, she was a mobile suit, created by Kululu. He was a light blue frog alien, wearing a scarf over his mouth and is very quiet when talking.

"I see…" he thought, "Keroro wasn't kidding about her. I'll have to play along."

May asked, "Were you waiting for someone? There was a family here that was completely strange, but then they left. They said they would be back, but…"

'Momoka' responded, "Oh, no worries. I was just waiting for Fuyuki and Natsumi."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I wanted to give them this parcel for them."

She gave her a small brown wallet.

Momoka stated, "This kind of package must _not _be opened. If you see Fuyuki, Natsumi, or their mom, give it to them."

May inquired, "Yeah, but… What's in it?"

Momoka dashed off, calling to her, "You never met me!"

May was confused.

She turned to the narrator and retorted, "Would you believe that I am _very _bemused?"

_Yeah… you could say that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Man, that was close," MomokaDororo panted, "I never thought Pekoponians were compassionate and caring."

She then said in confidence, "Still… Sgt. Keroro, Pvt. Tamama, and Corp. Giroro are gonna end this pathetic planet. God only hopes that the mission will be successful, as we are one step closer to-."

"What are you saying just now?" Miyazawa asked, as she appeared.

Momoka gasped and stepped back a bit, "Nothing! I was just… It's all for… I'm only trying to…"

She jetted off, screaming, "RETREAT!"

Yukino was confused.

"What the hell is her problem?" She asked.

She shook her head and said, "Oh, well. At least it won't stop me from taking May back. With that kind of money I made, I am able to make dinner for the both of us."

She went in the bakery, to find May. But…

"_**WHAT? MAY!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time: Hinata Keroro (Part 3)<strong>_


	27. Hinata Keroro (Part 3)

"YOU GOT A WHAT?" Miyazawa shouted, as May showed Yukino the parcel she got from Momoka, a.k.a. Lance Corporal Dororo.

"I just got it from a girl!" May complained, "She told me to hold onto it, as long as I give it to Fuyuki, her friend."

"And you're holding onto it for them, right?"

"They _were _waiting for her! How could I refuse to obtain a package and keep it warm for a friend of a person who's waiting for it?"

"You idiot! It could be a trap!"

"Yuki! I'm only holding onto it for that nice family. Besides, there was something weird about this family."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like… Well, let's say that the mother of the family started to walk, talk, and act like an animatronic woman… with big boobs."

"Obviously a cosplayer or a real life android mother, like a mecha-Mary Poppins."

"Yuki! Mary Poppins is _not _a robot!"

"Hello! May! Dropping the subject?"

"Oops… Sorry."

Miyazawa examined the wallet and said, "So… Any idea what is in it?"

"Who knows? It's so thin. Plus, it's like a small brown envelope." May snapped.

"Oh, yeah? Well, it kind of looks like a wallet."

May then gasped, "NO! It couldn't be…"

Miyazawa then said, "Well, for the time being, you cannot return home, until you return this to the girl. You cannot keep a parcel to yourself and give it to a total stranger!"

"Aw, Yuki!"

"I'm sorry. But we cannot have it left behind. Maybe I should help you."

"But the family should return soon, and I get off in five minutes!"

"Alright, already… But _I'm _coming with you."

They left the bakery, as May got her pay for the week.

"Hey, Yuki," she said to her, "I got my first paycheck today, and all because of that nice family."

"Oh? And I suppose you're going to pay them all of it?" Yukino scolded.

"Oh, no. This is _my _money. The other money is, of course, stolen," she stated.

"May… This kind of money is _not _stolen. Wait… How did you know it was money?"

"Sorry, but inside, it felt like it."

Miyazawa gasped, "Oh, my goodness!"

She then thought, "She must be psychic…"

May then hugged her pay envelope and smiled, while Yukino was very confused.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the Hinatas returned to find that May had already left.

Fuyuki groaned, "That darn Pekoponian… She bailed on us!"

Natsumi griped, "She was probably off-duty. Unfortunately, Dororo is nowhere. He should've been there."

Aki explained, "Hey, as long as we are here, let's buy some more cakes for us."

But the bakery sign said _"Closed"_.

Fuyuki sighed, "Damn… We were so close."

He then snapped, "On to Phase two! Find Dororo, or Momoka, and obtain our parcel!"

The frogs are simply idiots… or they have missed the boat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26<br>Hinata Keroro (Part 3)**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at downtown, The Gang and the Kona Force confronted each other. Both teams had stopped eight crimes, in a violent way, which is a total of 16.<p>

Farra asked, "What the hell are _you _doing here? This is our beat."

Peter smiled, "Dude… You should know better than to take our case."

Heather smiled, "Yeah! Heather thinks that Heather sees a bunch of _stealing mission_ people! So, fuck off!"

Jonesy shouted, "US? _You're _the ones who are stealing our missions! And FYI, enough with the addressing in the third person phrase."

Steven giggled, "Now I got _her_ in it."

Jen said, "Yeah! You should know better than to steal our missions, too. Plus, Miss Miyuki Takara signed us to find the Hinata family!"

Percival grinned, "What a funny coincidence. _We _were assigned by Miss Takara, too."

Nikki then scanned The Gang and said, "It appears that they are not lying. The Gang is working for Miss Takara, Senior Jennifer."

Peter smiled, "DUDE! Is she?"

"Don't ask," Jen said, "For the present, we have eight complete, so we'll achieve it, just to find the Hinata family of weirdoes."

Steven chuckled, "You too? What a funny thing… We happened to look for the Hinata family of aliens, before they could attack. And _we _have eight, also!"

After a much heated argument and settlement, all twelve soldiers agreed to help out. But then, Peter blurted, "Dude, if we have eight, and they have eight, we have completed our quota, guy!"

Farra said, "He's right! But Miyuki said that we must complete ten in one group."

Jonesy then said, "Well, as long as we are together, we'll split up into four different groups. But we _don't _combine our forces, got it? The Kona Force works as _one _unit. And whoever has ten, we _all_ report back."

Jen stated, "And remember: find the Hinatas… _no mercy!_"

They all saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

Steven held Mizuki and said, "Well, as long as we're splitting up, Mizuki & I will fan the area, while you four suckers take care of the other side."

"HEY!" Peter shouted, "Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

Steven grinned, "Sorry, but I think you need to cope with your buds, while your babe and I work on a mission. Later!"

**POW!  
><strong>"DIVINE GIGALOT!"

She socked Steven and sent him flying, heading into Peter, crashing down into the pavement.

Wyatt groaned, "Well, _that_ was inconvenient."

Jude then addressed, "How about the boys of the Kona Force go one side, and the betties on the other side?"

"Agreed!" Caitlin cheered.

"I approve of this tactical move," Nikki bowed.

Jen walked with Nikki and Caitlin and said, "Okay, boys. Report back, when you're done."

Mizuki then called out, "Steven, you stay with Farra and my boyfriend, and you keep your perverted hands to yourself! Percy, Heather, come with me!"

Percival said, "Agreed."

Heather cheered, "Heather is ecstatic!"

Percival shouted, "Enough already with the _Excel _lingual!"

Steven then groaned, "I'm… I'm still alive…"

Peter whined, "I'm so glad God didn't take me yet…"

Farra sighed, "If you ask me, you'd be better off dead."

The entire group headed off, splitting into four groups of three.

**XXXXX**

The Hinatas went to look for Momoka. They looked around the area, as Keroro was completely agitated.

"If I can only get out of this stupid Pekoponian shell, I'd get to that Lance Corporal!" He growled, "Haven't he forgotten that _I _am the sergeant of this platoon?"

Natsumi looked upward, knowing that Dororo can jump on buildings. Of course, Giroro, inside her, was completely angry.

"Damn! No sign of him," he growled, "To make matters worse, we cannot get out of these ridiculous suits! Where's the eject button? AGH! If this keeps up, we'll have to resort to self-destruction!"

As for Tamama, his unit, the Aki Unit, was relaxing in a tree, snoozing.

"Ahh… This is the life…" he said, "Once we find Dororo, we'll be able to achieve in this mission. Also, I hope I get a turn in that Momoka robot. I want to see her again, with me controlling her."

The frogs failed to find Dororo.

Keroro shouted, "ON TO PHASE THREE!"

Fuyuki jumped down and rushed to the park, but all he could find was an empty area.

Natsumi and Aki arrived and saw Fuyuki in tears.

"This is bad… I don't even _have_ a phase three." He sobbed.

"YOU WHAT?" Natsumi shouted, "THIS IS YOUR PLAN?"

Fuyuki cried, "For the time being, Dororo is long gone! If only I could find a way to get out of these bodies!"

Aki then smiled, "I think _I _found the escape button."

Tamama pressed it and it did something. Aki's eyes lit up and she started to blush.

_Now activating… Compassion Mode…_

Both Keroro and Giroro were in shock.

"Tamama, you dolt!" Keroro cried, "That's the autopilot mode!"

Giroro shouted, "Why'd you have to press it?"

Tamama shouted, "DON'T BLAME ME!"

Aki then said, in her own free will, "Come, kids. Give your mommy a big hug."

Giroro was frightened, "Our worst nightmare has come true! How the hell can we stop her?"

Aki hugged Fuyuki and Natsumi tight, deep within her bosom.

"I can't breathe…" Keroro cried out.

"Damn you… Kululu…" Giroro snapped.

He then shouted at Keroro, "Hey, Sarge, maybe we should call for back-up! I never mentioned it, because I'd figure that you'd figure it out, by now."

Keroro smiled, "Oh. Well, I guess I didn't realize it, until now."

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Peter and Farra spotted them and smiled, "A-ha…"

Steven grinned, "And it only took _eight _cases to find them. Oh, glorious day."

Peter gasped, "What is she doing to her kids? She's smothering them!"

Farra snapped, "Well, I won't stand by and see her do that to her own!"

**XXXXX**

May was snoozing on the bench, as Miyazawa was in a diner, using the bathroom.

"Man… How long before Yuki has to pee?" She groaned, "I want to go home, rather than stay and look for that girl."

Her stomach growled.

"Aw, come on…" she sighed, "Me and my bottomless stomach…"

She spotted a vending machine and saw a bag of chips. She dashed across the street and went there. Sadly, there was not enough change from her. She then peeked inside the coin slot and found a nickel.

"Oh, wow! These machines must be loaded with change!"

She looked around the other vending machines to find some more, but was lucky. She eventually found 230 Yen, 63 cents American, and a stale M&M. She then placed it in her pocket, but was caught.

"Hold it!" Wyatt cried out, from above the machines, "Don't you know that stealing change is wrong?"

May gasped in a fast manner, "OH! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. I was hungry, I got a no change, and I was waiting for Yuki. I was so hungry. I haven't eaten, since this afternoon. I wanted to help out, but Yuki told me to return it, but I was so hungry! I'm sorry, I so wanted to eat, but was too greedy! Please don't arrest me, I'm only 12. I'm a not a bad May. I'm so good! I didn't mean to offend you, nice green tights wearing person. I'm a so sorry! I wanted to eat!"

Wyatt then thought, as he was perplexed, "Wait… I _know _her… Yeah… She was with Jude, scoring a date with Rando. And then there was that bomb incident…"

May was crying, as Wyatt calmed her down, "Kid, don't you know that stealing money is wrong?"

May sobbed, "But… Yuki said…"

"But nothing! Now, I'm letting you go with a warning, but don't do it again."

"I promise…"

Wyatt then looked at the brown parcel and asked, "By the way… What's with the wallet?"

"Oh, this?" May said, "Oh, I got it as a package from a girl I know at my part-time job. She told me to give it to a family."

She then asked, in a puzzled, "Wait… Do I know you? Surely, this has something to do with that nice family. And also, how would you know about it, hmm?"

Wyatt growled, "Hinatas…"

He then gasped, "Uh, no. I'm simply a justice warrior, working for civil service!"

"Oh… A police officer?" May smiled, and gave him the package and the change she found. She threw away the M&M.

"Here," she said, "Can you give this back to that girl? She has shiny short blue hair, a small body, and purple eyes. Rumor has it that she has a nasty temper."

Wyatt then said, "Well, since you are nice enough, I suppose I'll, uh, give it back to her."

He opened it and saw a huge wad of money.

"HOLY TEACAKES! THAT MUST BE TWENTY THOUSAND YEN!" She cried.

Wyatt then snuffed, "It's obviously _dirty _money."

"Rats! Yuki was right! I shouldn't have trusted them!"

Wyatt then gave May his own money and remarked, "Listen, I am keeping the whole wad. You can have some of my money, as a reward."

"Gee, thanks," May smiled in glee, "Wait until I tell Yuki about it!"

"It's no problem," he said, and then he explained, "What you just got was dirty money from a mysterious group called the Hinatas. I believe they were to pick this up. And it's a good thing, too; you were somehow set up, but you did the right thing."

May gasped, as Wyatt continued, "We _are_ after them, right now. We need to learn more about them, including the phrase "_Pekoponian"."_

"Peko-what now?"

Wyatt smiled, "You'll never find out. But eventually, you will. Thanks for helping civil service."

May then smiled, "Thank you. I am ever so grateful!"

She left, as Wyatt smiled, "All in a day's work for a hero of justice."

May stopped and asked, "By the way… Are you sure I don't know you from anywhere?"

Wyatt looked away and said, "Well… No. I'm just nobody."

She then went back to the bench, as Wyatt was relieved, "I am such a great person. And _that _makes nine."

Jonesy appeared and snuffed, "Dude… That was pathetic! I cannot believe that you used that cornball routine!"

Wyatt screamed, "WHAT! It was the same girl that gave Jude a date! She had a green bandana and orange on her. Plus, I think, she was crying in Italian."

Jude nodded and said, "It's true, dude."

Jonesy then mocked, "_Oh, Wyatt… I'm ever so grateful! All in a day's work for a hero of justice._"

He laughed, "This is why you cannot handle a girl, Wyatt!"

Wyatt and Jonesy started to fight, "SHUT UP!"

Jude held onto the parcel and thought, "Cool… Sweet greenbacks…"

Wyatt called out, "It's not for spending! Call Jen!"

**XXXXX**

Heather then posed on the street.

"MON-STER PURPLE!" She shouted, "Heather Dunn-Nevins!"

Percival sighed, "Stupid. You're acting like such a tool."

Heather then looked at a bunch of kids, crossing the street in unison.

"HA! LOOK! Heather sees kids in unison!" She cried.

Mizuki said, "I hate the way they'd go and walk like smiling dolls."

Percival said, "I'm not so sure if they are a crime."

Heather then used a huge machine gun and aimed at the kids.

"Heather will finish you! JUSTICE MEGA BARRA-!"

**WHACK!**

Mizuki whacked Heather with a paper fan and said, "Here's a _justice strike_ for you."

"What a dweeb…" Percival sighed, "Can you, _at least, _behave?"

"Sorry…" she sobbed, "I so wanted to destroy crime. Those guys in rainbow have the lead! I think…"

Meanwhile, Peter and Farra confronted the Hinatas. They looked on and were shocked, while being smothered.

"AHH! More Pekoponians!" Fuyuki cried.

"There's that word again," Peter smiled.

Farra pointed at them and called out, "Okay, you faker family! What are you up to?"

Natsumi and Fuyuki, broke free of Aki, and let out a pose and called out, "You cannot stop us!

Aki hugged Fuyuki, "Aw, don't leave your mother's sweet embrace…"

"KERORO!" Natsumi cried.

"I can't go on, Giroro! Dispose of those Pekoponians!" Fuyuki cried out, trying to break free.

He then shouted, "TAMAMA! DO SOMETHING!"

Steven then asked, "_Keroro? Giroro? Tamama?_ What is going on?"

Peter cried, "DUDE! Alien names! Or, at least, Japanese counties."

Farra snuffed, "Will you shut up?"

Tamama called out, "Hang on! I'll be able to break free!"

Farra shouted, "Enough! We're fighting you! NOW!"

Steven cheered, "I'll enjoy destroying you!"

Peter cried out, "Dude, I am _so _amped!"

Natsumi glared, "You three do not know what it is like to battle such advanced alien technology."

"Wanna bet, kid?" Farra snapped.

They broke free. Farra and Natsumi began to fight as Peter & Steven rushed to Keroro and Tamama.

"Dude, are you okay in there?" He asked.

"HANG ON!" I'm going to try and pry out!" Tamama shouted, "The eject button is stuck!"

"YOU, TOO?" Keroro shouted.

Aki then saw Peter and Steven and started to blush, with her bosom out, extending for a hug.

"Aw, how sweet you guys are."

Peter cringed, "She's… She's got huge girth, like my girlfriend!"

Steven sobbed, "And _that _is a bad thing?"

Tamama then shrilled, "STEP BACK!"

**BOOM!**

Tamama fired out a laser beam from his mouth, exploding off the front area of Aki's chest and abdomen. Peter and Steven jumped out of the way. The Aki unit fell, as Tamama, in his cloaking device, jumped out. Peter and Steven were out like a light, as Farra and Natsumi continued to fight. Natsumi then struck her with a backhand to her face. She kneeled down and was angry.

"Is that how you want to play it, bitch?" Farra snapped.

"I am a frog from Planet Keron! Don't address me as the great Giroro!" Natsumi then blushed and shouted, "I love Giroro! I want his cute little red body!"

"What?" Farra was confused.

Giroro then said, "There. I said it. Maybe now it'll come true soon for the _real _Natsumi. The Pekoponian girl will see me straight… uh, when we conquer the world."

Farra shouted and tackled it. She then launched a mounted barrage of punches, as Natsumi tried to block them.

Natsumi then said, "You're good, but not good enough!"

Fuyuki grabbed Farra's neck and twisted it a bit.

"Hang on, Corporal! Sgt. Keroro is at your rescue!" He cried out.

Farra then flipped him down onto Giroro and cried out, "Is that the best you got? DISMISSED!"

Both mobile units were out, as Farra brushed her uniform off.

"Good… As long as they are obtained."

She looked at the Aki Unit, which had a huge hole in her chest.

She sparked and spoke in her final words:

"_Compassion… Com… pass… sion… You are… are so… so… so… sooooooo…"_

She wound down and was broken. Tamama snuck off, trying to radio Dororo.

"DORORO! COME IN, DORORO!" He cried out, from behind the bushes.

Dororo was on a walkie-talkie, "Tamama, mission abort!"

"What happened?" Where are you?" He cried.

He was up in a tree, as the Momoka Unit was destroyed by Nikki and Caitlin.

"I told you we should've talked Kululu into a Koyuki mech! It'd be much easier." He cried out.

"According to Senior Jude," Nikki stated, "We have located an accomplice to the Hinatas. Also, they have done a good deed, so we now have ten crimes stopped."

Jen said, "Jude told me that Wyatt obtained the parcel and learned that it was to be delivered to the family. The girl had this package, which was supposed to be delivered to them. But why?"

Nikki pointed at Momoka's front area and asked, "What is this, Senior Jennifer?"

They looked inside the unit and saw a small chair and control panel inside it.

"What the hell…" Jen asked.

"…is that?" Farra cried.

Farra saw the Aki unit, completely totaled, and saw the same thing that the Momoka unit had, and eventually the Fuyuki and Natsumi units have.

"Uh, Sarge, Corporal," Tamama asked, "I have bad news from Dororo. You want to hear it?"

Farra then called to Peter and Steven, "HEY! GUYS!"

They got up and saw the Aki Unit and were shocked to see the results.

"I knew it!" Peter cheered, "They _are _aliens!"

Steven groaned, "This gets worse and worse every day."

Peter said, "Dude, it's like a movie!"

Farra sighed, "I cannot believe that we have done it. We got the Hinatas, we got the problem fixed, but now… we have no idea what thi-."

"YOU STUPID FROG IDIOT!" Natsumi shouted, chasing Fuyuki around.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW DORORO GAVE THE PACKAGE TO THE WRONG PEKOPONIAN?"

"SHUT UP! NOT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU!"

Steven declared, "Now's our chance!"

Steven, Peter, and Farra surrounded them and went into attack mode.

"GULP! Now… Now, we're dead…" Keroro cried.

"I WANT OUT OF THIS STUPID MACHINE!" Giroro shouted.

Steven smiled, "Time to die… Fly-kids…"

Farra sighed, "What?"

She held up a bazooka and fired at the Hinata kids.

"TAKE THIS! JUSTICE BAZOOKA!"

"DUCK!" Giroro shouted.

They ducked, as the beam went to Peter.

"YOU IDIOT!" He cried.

Steven shrieked, "HIT THE DECK!"

**BOOM!**

The explosion struck Peter. He was completely hurt, but was also angry.

"FINE! You wanna play war?" He cried, "Then take this, you-!"

**BONK!**

Farra struck him in the head.

"_That's _for calling me an idiot, you fucking idiot!" She shouted.

Peter tackled Farra and started to fight.

"I'll show _you _an idiot!" He screamed.

Steven laughed on, as they continued. Tamama then signaled Keroro and Giroro to escape. They ran off, without The Gang knowing.

"Giroro, what now?" Keroro cried out.

"_You're _our leader! You think of something!" Giroro shouted.

They fled, as they turned invisible.

Steven then noticed and cried, "AH! CRAP! The Hinatas! They escaped!"

Peter and Farra didn't listen. They were still fighting.

* * *

><p>To tone down the action, let's head back to South Park. April climbed up to Butter's room and saw him. Butters screamed.<p>

"GAH! MOM! DAD!" He screamed.

"Butters?" His dad called.

Butters ran to the door, but she stopped him, knocking him out with chloroform. He collapsed, as April laid him straight. She went downstairs, with a few of her doubles outside the door.

"Butters! Get down here, right now! What happened now?" Stephen shouted.

April ran down and was giggling evilly, "Don't worry. Butters will be fine… as long as he is grounded, like you said."

Linda asked, "Who are you?"

April snapped her fingers and her doubles appeared, surrounding the parents with weapons. They were holding maces, mallets, and boxing gloves.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're here to kill you for your _blatant _parenting," April smiled, "But don't worry. The Great Will will have you forget about your sad miserable lives."

As the doubles aimed, April asked, "Any last words?"

"Yes," Stephen declared, "Tell my son… He's grounded!"

April then said in amusement, "I will… when you burn in hell for twenty seconds. The Great Will can make it quick."

She called to them, "Three! Eight! Ten!"

Miz-K busted the door down and saw April and her minions, about to strike.

"AH! Save us!" Linda sobbed.

Miz-K pleaded, "April! You cannot do this!"

"How can I?" She cried out, "My home is gone and I want to blame the bad parents in this fucked-up world!"

"But, you cannot do this! If you do, it _won't _bring Plastic World back!"

Stephen cried out, "Please! We'll never ground Butters again! We promise! Just… don't kill us and revive us."

"She's only doing that to kill you, again and again!" He cried.

April sobbed, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "MAY!"

"What?"

"May! My daughter! She's going through such times! She has a good friend form another world, and she treats her like her own kids."

She then sobbed, "Seeing people like the Stotches make me sick! May would _never _get this cruel punishment, unless she did something bad! May is so precious to me, and giving her away was the wrong thing to do. This was only to save her from the evil Queen Yolei."

Miz-K pleaded, "But you have to let it go! Don't hurt them! They didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes, please!" Stephen cried out.

He then said, "You see… even in an alternate world, I've learned something today. I understand that you cared for your daughter, just to keep away from evil tyrants. Besides, if your kids grow up to be bastards or stupid people what are you gonna do? Our parenting is awesome! _Lots _of parents do that, just to be strict. Besides, you only want to because you want her back, right? Well, I think… that maybe… you can let it go… and find her, just to be happy."

Miz-K nodded and said, "Do as he says…"

April looked away, in silence, saying nothing. She then turned to the Stotches and started to cry. She pointed at them and said, "You're right. You made a good point. The world is corrupt, and my own daughter that I sculpted in my own image has left me, all because she wanted to be happy."

She then turned away and said, "But you… You don't know May or my birthplace, at all!"

She glared at them and said, "Kill them!"

The doubles charged, as the Stotches screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Miz-K yelled.

Outside the home, blows were being landed, as the Stotches were being obliterated.

Hours later, April was outside, covered in blood, and was crying.

April #8 said, "I know it was hard, but they know too much."

April wept, "May… My May…"

April #3 exclaimed, "We better leave her be. We need to help the others in Langley Falls."

April then said, as she wiped her tears, "I'll come with you. But first… I need to go."

She went the opposite way, as the other April clones went to Langley Falls.

Miz-K stepped out and was pissed.

"Damn you!" He growled, "I figured it out, since Stephen said so… _'Just to keep away from evil tyrants'_. There's only _one _person who can do this world that is so corrupt…"

He clutched his fist and shouted, "SOUICHIRO ARIMA!"

_Wait… Yukino's husband?_

He stepped back into his car and drove off. He said, "This calls for back-up. I'm sorry, Aya. I _will _return to you, soon."

* * *

><p>That night, as Miyazawa and May's home, they were making nikujaga. May explained the whole story to Miyazawa, as she was impressed.<p>

"Well, that was sweet of you," Miyazawa said, "As long as you did plan to return it to a civil servant."

"He was black and he was wearing green."

"May! What did I tell you about racial slurs?"

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

Miyazawa gave food to Pero Pero, as they sat down.

"It was nice of him to give you a reward, though," Yukino added, "Now we can eat for a month, as long as this world is still under a bizarre state."

May then held her chest and started to feel heartbroken. She then whispered, "Mom…"

"Huh?" Yukino asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm starving," May smiled.

They shared a plate together, as the sky started to smoke a bit.

**XXXXX**

The Gang relocated, as the Kona Force recovered the parcel from the frogs.

Nikki said, "Despite the fact that the villains escaped, we have foiled the Hinatas' plan."

Wyatt then grinned, "And all in a day's work."

Percival smiled, "Well, as a grand total, we have now _nineteen _crimes. You guys are the best, with your ten finishes."

Jonesy bragged, "Thank you. We are so awesome."

Mizuki exclaimed, "While you nabbed the item, according to Steven, they have stopped the Hinatas, but the two kids escaped."

Jen growled, "They'll be back. At least we know now what they are up to, since we have immobilized their mechs. Of course, we still don't know who or what was piloting them, and how."

Percival nodded, "I guess we'll never know, for now. We'll take the Momoka and Aki suits to HQ and have Konata study them."

Jen then instructed, "Now… I was wondering if we need your help for an important mission."

Heather, Mizuki, & Percival asked, "What is it?"

Jen then explained, "While the action was going down, and you guys have located the Hinatas, Konata Izumi has found a pinpoint area of the Hiiragi twins' last known location."

Percival asked, "Who?"

Jen said, "Perhaps we should explain…"

Mizuki stated, "Wait! We need everyone involved. Where are the others?"

Percival said, "Probably fooling around somewhere. Don't worry. They'll find their way back."

Meanwhile, Peter and Farra were fighting with each other. They both launched a punch at each other.

"BRA!"

"BIG GUY!"

They simultaneously punched each other in the jaw.

Michael Cole announced, "Oh, my! A double haymaker! What a vicious move!"

Miz-K, who appeared from out of nowhere, remarked, "Yeah. It's just a wee punch."

Steven Cooke shouted, "How the hell did _you _get here?"

Cole responded, "I get a paycheck for every scene I'm in. All my _Cole Miners _adore me."

"Your neighbors _really _hate you, do they?"

"Yes…"

Both Peter and Farra staggered, as Steven held up two paper fans and…

**THWACK! WHACK!**

"DOUBLE FAN SWATTER STRIKE OF NEUTRALITY!" He cried, as Peter and Farra were out cold.

"And _that's _ten," he smiled, "Now… Maybe _that _will keep you douches in line. Let's go home."

He carried them both over his shoulders and grunted, "Man… You two weigh a ton."

Cole then announced, "WHOA! Steven Cooke has lifted about over 400 pounds of his allies! Amazing! What will happen next in this battle?"

"Will you shut up?" Steven whined.

He dropped them and ran toward Michael Cole, "SHADDUP, SHADDUP, SHADDUP, SHADDUP, SHADDUP, SHADDUP, **SHADDUP**!"

He tackled him and pummeled him in the face. Cole began to fight off. That fight lasted about ten minutes, before Peter and Farra regained consciousness.

**XXXXX**

That night, Miyazawa was outside, thinking about May.

"It's been a long time…" Miyazawa said, as she sipped her orange juice, "We have been together for months. It feels like years to me, but it feels weird."

She then thought about what April said about May being the daughter she once had. She looked up at the moon and smiled.

"That tears it," she said, "I'm going to make you proud, April. May will be under _my _care. And, I promise, that when the worlds are fixed up and May and I are back in our own worlds, I promise you… I will dedicate my life to protect her."

She prayed and whispered, "Rest in peace, April… May is in good hands."

_However, she doesn't know that April is STILL alive!_

She went back inside and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus concludes the MISAdventures of Miyazawa and May… for now.<br>This will bring up many questions in the next upcoming chapters.**_

_**Will April reunite with May?  
>Can the LSAAWS and The Gang co-exist to find Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi?<br>Will Yukino find out that Arima is held responsible for the entire world mess up? If so, then how?  
>Are we looking at ANOTHER crossover parody of different shows?<br>And since we have parodied Excel Saga, will Excel Excel make an appearance?  
>Can Miz-K's beard stubble remain rough and smooth?<br>Is Michael Cole returning for another appearance?  
>And also… WHO THE HELL IS AYA?<strong>_

_Phew… Too many questions… and we went through a season length, too._

_**Find out in the next chapter, and the next installment of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May", as we get down to the more serious matter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Just so we ain't picky)<strong>_

_**Hinata Keroro  
>Today's Mission… … … Failed!<strong>_

_**(According to the Keronians)**_

* * *

><p><em>(Keroro &amp; Giroro; from inside): <em>AND WE STILL…

_(Fuyuki & Hinata Units; from outside): …_CAN'T GET OUT OF THESE THINGS!

Keroro and Giroro were trying to get out of their mobile units. It turns out, since we didn't mention it, the self-destruct buttons were broken, meaning that they cannot explode out.

They were stuck in there, until help arrives.


	28. Epilogue I

_**Epilogue I  
>The Story So Far… (A recap story)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is simply a recap of what we went through, with some extra dialogue…<em>

* * *

><p>In the offices of LSAAWS, Miyuki Takara is at a meeting with Percival Gaynes.<p>

"So, did you find out who was responsible?" She asked.

"Well, we're not even sure," Percival said.

He then showed a disc of the recent history of The Gang's duties.

"Here. We have many of our work in progress, since the entire alternate world is under a bizarre motive," he said, "We shall review our duties, before we try to uncover our solution."

Miyuki said, "That's a risk I'm willing to take. I shall summon my assistant to send me up a DVD player."

"Uh… It's a Blu-Ray."

Miyuki dropped her glasses and shouted, "Since when did we upgrade our DVDs?"

**XXXXX**

May was in her room, while Miyazawa was sleeping, with Pero Pero on her chest. May started to write from her diary.

_Dear diary,  
>May here, and I am so happy that I am spending my days with Yuki. My Pokémon and I are doing okay, but lately we have been traveling together. May's Expedition has become popular, ever since our trips.<br>Oh, and Yuki? Well, I'll never forget how we first met…_

May showed how she and Yukino first met:

* * *

><p><em>She kneeled down and asked, "Oh, hello. Whoever you are, what brings you here?"<em>

"_Glaceon!" A female voice called out._

"_HUH?" Miyazawa gasped._

_A girl with a green bandana and orange jacket appeared, with a Poké Ball in her hand. She looked at Miyazawa was had a smile on her face. Miyazawa was rather stunned._

"_Oh, hello, Miss," she said, "What brings you he-?"_

_The girl was frightened by Miyazawa, whom she pictured as an evil girl, down to her auburn hair and brown eyes, which almost look like red eyes._

"_She… she has the eyes of a Duskclops," she thought in terror._

"_Um, hi," Miyazawa said, "And who are-?"_

_May yelped and cried on her knees. Glaceon jumped onto her shoulders. She pleaded to her, by sobbing and talking fast:_

"_Oh, goodness! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to barge in to your moment! I come in peace! Please don't hurt me! I only wanted to live my life, especially since you are very scary looking! I only want to live, just to win Pokémon contests and live my dream as Grand Champion! I haven't eaten lots of great foods, either, and even if I did, I'd be in paradise than hell! Please, I'll do anything! Uh, forgive me for pleading and shouting to you. It's just that I don't want to be killed by the likes of you! Also… I MISS ASH!"_

_The girl thinks that Miyazawa is like a treacherous woman, like those witches in fables._

_She continued, "Seriously, I'm just a teenager; well, a pre-teen, actually. I've been a trainer for years and I'm already learning. I'm sorry for my Glaceon to find you. Please don't hurt me; I'm jittery enough as it is! I'm sorry. I'm a good trainer. If you want, you can battle me. Only, just don't go hard on me!"_

_As she continued, Miyazawa held her on the arms._

"_What's your name?" She asked._

"_Oh, it's May," the girl responded._

"_Why are you scared of me? I'm only here for some relaxing," Miyazawa retorted, "Are you somewhat of a coward?"_

_May then calmed down and bellowed, "ME? I am no coward! I am the daughter of Petalburg City's Norman, the gym leader! You think I would be afraid of you?"_

"_Well, you __**were**__ pleading to me," Miyazawa snuffed._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know __**you**__ were that sweet."_

"_I'm not always."_

"_Oh, I see. At first I thought you were big and scary like an Ursaring; but now seeing you, you have the heavenly voice of a Gardevoir."_

_Miyazawa thought, "What is she saying?"_

_May then asked, "Say, how would you like a Pokémon battle with me?"_

"_Pokey? Mom?" Miyazawa said in a confused look._

* * *

><p><em>Of course, our time together was all for fun. We camped out together, ate different foods together, and we even sleep together. I'm proud to have a great friend like Yuki.<br>Of course, she has some anger issues. She scolded me, after our trip to a small school building, with Yuri, my new friend I met. I kind of forgot that she was a robot._

* * *

><p><em>Just then, a girl with long brown hair and a tall figure, held May's shoulder.<em>

"_Miss," she spoke in a robotic voice, "Please stay with us. Sakaki-san is rather bossy towards us. We need to stay in a safe area."_

_May turned around and saw the robot. She smiled and said, "Oh, hello. You mean the Sakaki in the nurse's office? I thought she was frozen solid."_

"_Sakaki-san is very dangerous. She wants us dismantled."_

"_ME? You must be mistaken, but I-!"_

"_Now, now… Please follow me… I'm Yuri, by the way."_

_She escorted May to the homeroom on the third floor. She was very relaxed._

"_Hmm… She seems very nice," she thought, "But what did she mean by 'dismantled', and who is Sakaki?"_

"_Um, Yuri," she asked, "Where are you taking me?"_

_Yuri replied, "Oh, to a safe place for all us robots. She'll never find us there."_

_May was stunned, realizing what she meant._

"_No way!" She thought, "May's Expedition has encountered the real journey behind such mysteries."_

_Minutes later, May arrived with Yuri to the homeroom in the third floor. Most of the girls that were frozen were moving now. They saw May and were delighted to see her. May was in the combination of fear and happiness._

"_Hey, you must be a new model," a girl with glasses asked, "Who built you?"_

_Unbeknownst, they had no idea that she's one of them._

"_Oh, uh, I am…" May stuttered._

_A girl in brown hair sneered, "You have no barcode or model number. You must be custom-made."_

_The girl in tan skin a short brown hair responded, "Is she a newer model? Her hair is so gross."_

_May brushed her hair and said, "I'm sorry. It's always like it. My name's May."_

"_May, as in the month of May, or the verb?" One girl asked, "She's cute."_

"_You fool!" The girl in glasses shouted, "Duh… She is a Mechanical Auto Young girl; a M.A.Y."_

_May was in confusion, "I wonder why they think of me as one of them? These robots are idiots…"_

_She looked at her uniform and saw what they wore. She gasped, "AHH! I'm… I __**am**__ one of them! NO… I'm not… it was like that when I…"_

"_So, May," one girl responded, "You want to stay and learn with us?"_

"_Uh, no… But why on earth are you stuck together?"_

_The robots were in sadness. One of them spoke, "It's because of Sakaki…"_

"_Who?" May asked._

"_The girl you sent to the nurse's office?" A girl in blond hair remarked, "She's our freewill classmate. She destroyed most of us."_

"_Aw, that is so bad," she said, "I cannot believe I let in a harmful girl."_

"_She decapitated Kaorin!" The girl in pigtails shouted._

_They were all complaining, as May was completely annoyed._

"_Now I know how Ash and Dawn felt," she thought._

_Of course, when they found out that I was a fan of noodles, the robots revolted at me. But here's where it got scary…_

Kimura was at the control panel, while Miyazawa and May confronted Sakaki and Yuri:

_Yuri cringed, "It's because he used all of us for perverted uses, since the school closed down."_

"_WHAT? HE'S A PERVERT?"_

"_EH? But this guy created you, Yuri-Chan…"_

_Yuri whimpered, "My girls wanted to hurt him, because of all the gross stuff he made us do. Sadly, I liked it, since I enjoyed his fun with swimsuits and uniforms. I also enjoyed his wonderful styles of cat-maids or bunny nurses."_

_Sakaki got up and asked, "Yuri… You actually enjoyed all of it?"_

"_Yes, I do, but __**you**__ killed all of us, just so you wouldn't stand for everything!"_

"_Yuri, you got it all wrong! I wanted to kill them, because they were after him. Kimura may be a lecher, but he's a great master. I killed Kaorin, only to protect him. She was going to kill him, because he's a pervert. Now… I see you here… and…"_

_Yuri hugged Sakaki, "I want him alive! I want to see him alive! Sakaki, I cannot let you hurt the others! My master, and creator, will find a way."_

_Miyazawa shook her head, "Whoa, hold on… You mean… __**You**__ were protecting __**him**__?"_

"_I know," Sakaki blushed, "He's so hot in bed, especially in the nurse's office. The others, however…"_

_May was in disgust, "Ew… Never tell me about your adult lifestyles…"_

"_LOOK!" The robots cried out, "SAKAKI!"_

_They marched after her, as Miyazawa, May, Sakaki, and Yuri were frightened._

_Miyazawa, in tears, cried out, "This is __**totally**__ disobeying Asimov's laws!"_

_May sobbed, "It looks like the end of May's Expedition! I'm scared! Goodbye, my loyal viewers. I don't think I may live for another adventure!"_

"_GOD! Will you shut up?" Miyazawa shouted._

_Sakaki then held Yuri and kissed her on the lips. Yuri blushed and asked why._

"_Yuri, please forgive me. I must deactivate everyone, including May."_

_May griped, "GOD! Darn it!"_

"_At least say __**Goddamn**__, stupid!" Miyazawa snapped._

_Sakaki then ran after the robots, with Tomo & Yomi leading. She was being piled high, being torn apart, piece-by-piece. May was frightened, as Miyazawa prayed._

"_So much for loyalty…" she whispered._

_Yuri held May's hand and said, "May, no matter what… You're my best friend… forever…"_

_May then sprouted tears, as Miyazawa was upset._

"_Well, at least I'll die happy," she sighed._

_She spoke too soon. Kimura then deactivated every robot, after hacking through the main board. She found the main source: Yuri. She terminated her circuits and the robots stopped moving. Miyazawa looked at the robots, which were now frozen and powered down. May held Yuri tight, knowing that she's okay. However, the celebration was short-lived._

"_Yuri? Yuri?" May cried, seeing Yuri being powered down._

"_NO!" She cried, "YURI!"_

_Miyazawa was saddened by it, "At least she had a friend. I'm sorry, May. Kimura, I think, saved us."_

_May cried on Yuri's chest, as Miyazawa was in disdain._

"_Jesus, May, she's just a robot…"_

* * *

><p><em>In any case, I missed Yuri so much. I hope Kimura was nice enough to fix her.<br>And also, I managed to go to Bikini Bottom and helped stop a conflict… Something about money, I guess…_

* * *

><p>At the time, May was between Dan and Mr. Krabs, trying escape with money:<p>

_Dan used his crowbar and pulled out the cash register from the table._

"_CASHIE!" Krabs cried out._

_May was nervous. She then whimpered, "No… What is going on?"_

_Chris comforted her and asked, "Explain to me why you found our gift and never returned it?"_

"_**Your**__ gift?" May snuffed._

"_Yeah… Dan wanted to give this box of money, as a gift to Elise and I. But he buried it… and now, he blames Krabs for stealing it."_

_May gulped. She was about to answer, but…_

"_CHRIS! MOVE OUT!" Dan cried, as he went to the front door._

"_WAIT! Give me back Cashie!" Mr. Krabs pleaded, "I beg of you!"_

_Dan said, "In that case, you give me the box back that you stole, and I'll give this thing back to you."_

"_No flipping way, you angry little bottom feeder!" Krabs shouted._

_Dan smiled evilly, "Then say goodbye to Cashie, because he's coming home with me!"_

"_NO! Please don't take him away! No-ho-ho!"_

"_Enjoy your money! Too bad Cashie cannot be there for you!"_

_Dan and Chris were about to leave. May stamped her foot and shouted, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"_

_Silence occurred, as May was angry._

"_Look at you two! All because of a thing over money! Just because Dan here lost that shiny box of DPs and because Krabs man here is rich and has a weird inanimate object as a son… I don't know! You two are so greedy! I'm greedier, but it's mostly food! First off, Krabs may be stingy and money-hungry, but at least he makes a tasty Krabby Patty with extra meat! And this Dan guy, he's such a jerk, but even though he acts it, sometimes he can be very vengeful, just to stop mean people like Krabs! Yuki & I would never go and resort to stealing money, stealing cars, stealing cable, trespassing, sleeping in a public area, peeing sitting down, washing your hands __**after**__ you eat, or any other crap like that! You two jerks need to get along! What happened to loyalty? What happened to friendship? Can't you guys stop fighting for once, over money? This is all a big mistake!"_

_May then dropped to her knees and cried, "You two are mean people… but I'm worse off…"_

_Dan asked Chris, "What is she talking about?"_

_Chris answered "Uh, Dan… Mister Krabs didn't steal your gift… She did."_

_Dan cried out, "WHAT? HER? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Chris shouted, "I tried to tell you, but you couldn't let me explain!"_

_Dan approached May and held up Cashie, "Listen, hey, don't cry. I know what you did was wrong, but don't blame yourself on this. So, you dug it up from the ground and stole it from me. I don't blame you."_

"_Wow, you're acting nice, Dan," Chris smiled._

_Dan snuffed at Chris, "Don't __**push**__ it… Shut up."_

"_It's not true!" May insisted, "Yuki and I were in a nightly stroll to a hotel… and we kind of watered your plants. I found the box, but I figured that we'd keep it. But Yuki said that we'd have to return it to you."_

_Dan turned to Krabs and snapped, "And __**you**__ took it away from her, after trying to return it! That is so cold."_

_Chris nodded, "Very cold… and stupid, perhaps."_

_Dan said, "Stay out of this!"_

_Krabs requested, "Well, I guess it was all a big misunderstanding. I would never steal __**your**__ money. If I did, I'd go to jail. But I love money…"_

_Dan sighed, "I've been there before."_

"_Since when?" May asked._

_Dan replied, "Kid, when you get older, you'll understand."_

_He turned to Krabs and demanded his box back. Krabs asked if he'd give back Cashie._

"_I'll do it, but __**you**__ give me the box, first," Dan insisted._

"_NO WAY! __**You**__ give __**me**__ Cashie, first," Krabs replied._

_Dan snuffed, "Fine…"_

_May halted him and insisted, "NO! That's just what Krabs wanted! He was gonna steal Cashie back and keep both!"_

_Chris remarked, "Dan would've done the same thing!"_

"_Stay out of this!" May & Dan shouted._

_May then requested, "Here's how we'll settle this: you two give __**me**__ Cashie __**and**__ the box. And I'll make the trade. Trust me; I've seen people trade their Pokémon."_

_Mr. Krabs and Dan agreed, as they gave the items to May. May gave Cashie back to Mister Krabs, while she gave the box to Chris._

"_Hey, why not me?" Dan asked in anger._

"_It was a gift to him, right?" May responded._

_Chris said, "She's right."_

"_Oh, okay," Dan smiled, "And hey, Eugene, no hard feelings?"_

_They shook hands._

"_No harm done, sonny," he said, and then barked, "Now, get out of me restaurant!"_

_Dan and Chris left, as May smiled._

* * *

><p><em>Luckily, Yuki and I were happy to make the trade. However, things didn't end for me. Dawn came to visit me, but she was acting weird… Plus, I met Rino Rando, and I totally got to go on a date with her boyfriend!<br>Totally awesome at sucking face!_

* * *

><p>It was around the time that Rino confessed to Jude:<p>

_Rino then bowed her head in sadness, as Pucchan stated, "Trust me. Kiddo loves you, almost as much as Miss Kanade. Besides, she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer… in smartness, anyways."_

_Rino then held Jude's hand and whispered, "Jude…"_

_She kissed him and said, "I love you."_

_Miyazawa was smiling, "WHOA! She did it!"_

_May couldn't stop crying._

_Jude held her and said, "Whoa, kid. Why do you love me?"_

"_You got dumped… twice," Rino said, "I wanted to make you happy."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

_Rino blushed and said, "Well, a friend of yours, Caitlin, and probably Wyatt, told me the other day that you were dumped. Of course, the story you told me stated that __**you**__ dumped Star."_

_Pucchan asked, "Seriously, dude. Who the heck's a Star?"_

_Jude explained, "She was once a vegan girl in that vegan food place, but now… I don't even know who she is. Besides, if I date you, it'll be Star, all over again."_

"_I don't care!" Rino shouted, "I love you! I don't care if you puke in my mouth; and yes, I've heard all about it! I like you for what you are!"_

_Pucchan said, "And not to be rude, puking on your girlfriend was a bad move, dude."_

"_Actually, it was on my first date with Star," Jude bowed._

_Miyazawa was shocked, "What?"_

_May then thought, "That guy puked on his ex-girlfriend?"_

_Rino then tittered, as Pucchan comforted her, "Come on, kid. Obviously, he's not for you."_

_Rino left and said, "Oh, he'll come around. Wyatt-senpai told me that he has a cool board. Maybe he'll teach me to skate."_

_Pucchan smiled, "Kiddo, you're all right."_

_Jude called out, "Wait, bra!"_

_He then asked, "If I'm not too busy, how about we see a movie together?"_

_Rino and Pucchan were startled, as Jude added, "I know I had time to think, plus it was those roast burkey chunklets (which were discontinued) that made me puke on Star. For this, I cannot mess this one up. You're a very special girl, Rino. And I admit that you have the same style of a normal girl, even from Manitoba to Halifax. Hey, listen, I know you have some wicked friends here, but… but I think maybe it'll be just you, me, and this furry dude. I suppose I'll try a date with you."_

_Rino smiled, "Please… Say that you'll go out with me."_

_Jude nodded and held her hand, "It's a date, bra. Why not go to a movie, now? I got nothing else to do, since I forgot what. Movies on me; it's a double feature!"_

_Rino blushed, as Pucchan said, "Cool. Rino's first date!"_

_May was moved, as Miyazawa applauded._

_She gave a thumbs-up and said, "Good job, Rando."_

_Rino gave a thumbs-up back at her and winked._

* * *

><p>"<em>Rino and Jude never told me about what happened next, but… but at least it was better than what happened at-."<em>

Her pen ran out of ink.

"Aw, man," she whined, "Out of ink…"

Miyazawa woke up and asked, "What's wrong it you, _this time_?"

May smiled, "I was writing our time together, since we first met. I just started, you know."

She asked, "Say, Yuki, can you add something to my diary, aside from you talking to your daughter?"

* * *

><p>Miyazawa then thought about the Hiiragi Ropponmatsus, including how she saw Tsukasa died:<p>

_The sergeant called out, "HEY! Come out and drop your weapons now! And quit being so prude with your live coverage! You're not Edge and Lita!"_

_Tsukasa called out, "Shut up, you fascist public of the state!"_

_Miyazawa griped in pain, "Don't agitate them!"_

_Tsukasa smiled and cheered, "OKAY!"_

_But then, a sniper pointed at Tsukasa and fired. Tsukasa was shot in the head and fell down to the ground. May was shocked, seeing Tsukasa fell dead. But, she got up, feeling her head._

"_Ow, that hurts," she whimpered._

_May gasped, "Holy candle roman goddess!"_

_Miyazawa tried to comfort Tsukasa, as she was flustered._

"_That really hurt," Tsukasa said._

"_Why are you still alive?" Miyazawa asked her._

_She looked at her head, showing some metallic skin and some LED lights flickering._

_Miyazawa shrieked in fright, "HOLY SHRIMP! YOU'RE A ROBOT!"_

_Tsukasa replied, stating the obvious, "Of course, I am. You haven't noticed that yet? Kagami is a robot, too. How else do humans shoot lasers from their eyes and rockets from their knees?"_

_Miyazawa then said, "Come to think of it, you're right. Good point."_

_May smiled, "Well, I'm glad that these are the __**good**__ robots, unlike before."_

_But then, a missile crashed between the three. Sadly, it was a dud, but you get the idea._

"_WHY YOU?" Miyazawa shouted in furious anger, "How dare you blast on us like this, when a girl just died, all of a sudden?"_

_She turned to Tsukasa and ordered, "Sue Cosplay! Destroy them, now!"_

_Tsukasa saluted, "Out of ammo!"_

_Miyazawa bowed in sadness and sobbed, "My life sucks…"_

_She ran off to outside, while Miyazawa looked on._

"_HEY, WAIT!"_

_Tsukasa then cried, as she jumped up, "This is the time for me! It's __**my**__ time, now! Tsukasa Hiiragi to the rescue!"_

_She stepped out, with Pero Pero in her back. The police were shocked._

"_That's one of them, sir!" The officer shouted._

"_GOOD!" The sergeant shouted, "Shoot, gun down, and blast the hell out of her!"_

_The bullets whizzed past her, as she started to run to the launcher._

"_The only way I can save Big Sis Yuki's life is to burn out my __**own**__ circuits!" _

_She jumped on top the missile launcher and placed her hands on it._

"_**Generator: MAXIMUM OUTPUT!"**_

_Tsukasa started to glow. As she glowed around the launcher, she started to tear apart a bit, and let out a tear._

_Big Sis Yuki, I'm so sorry that we haven't known each other well… But I'm so glad you and I have met, giving this artificial life form a special meaning. I knew you only briefly, but in the time we shared…_

_A montage was shown of how these two met, including the part where Tsukasa and Miyazawa were kissing together in the cold snow._

* * *

><p>Miyazawa shook her head and groaned, "Uh… We're better off with Sakura and I, reuniting."<p>

"Okay…" May said.

Yukino smiled, "Oh, hey, what about helping out that Ichijou girl in the hotel, back then? I still remember what that salamander did…"

May shivered, "Oh, uh… No. It was so scary…"

Miyazawa then thought, "Well, I did know about May's past… Coming from April."

She then said, without use of a flashback, "May was born in Plastic World, but was reborn in Petalburg City… Her 'mother', April, _did _kind of help her escape from the evil Queen Yolei… sadly, she met her untimely end, and I missed it. To end, I saved May, melted the evil queen Yolei, revived the purely good Queen Michi, and returned home… in a most bizarre way possible."

She then sat down and petted Pero Pero, as May grabbed another pen.

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"Were there any other moments we had together?"

Miyazawa shook her head and said, "No. Just those trips to that hotel, the robot school, our voyage to Bikini Bottom, and… OH! Right. We were saved by those two nice Americans… Though, I cannot picture where I last saw them…"

Miyazawa hardly remembered, but here's what happened, when May and her were captured by groups led by Trixie Tang and Lars Rodriguez:

* * *

><p><em>Lars then instructed, "I'm not going to accept work from a popular girl whose popularity is from the toilet! This deal <em>_**and**__ partnership is off!"_

_Trixie snapped her fingers and said, "We'll see about that!"_

_Trixie's men appeared, dressed in black tuxedos, holding weapons, and were marching by the popular kids._

"_The deal may be dead, but I have plans to treat these traitors a lesson! We'll start with them, first; and then… __**YOU!**__" Trixie announced._

_Lars shouted, "NO! We'll deal with you, first! Then we hurt these women! I will __**not**__ be embarrassed in front of the __**shoobies**__!"_

"_STOP THIS SENSELESS FIGHTING!" A voice cried out._

_They halted and looked for the voice._

_Trixie called out, "Who says so?"_

"_I DID!" The voice called out._

_From out of a crate, Heather appeared, with Peter, staggering and holding his stomach, from a burger he had at the time._

"_First name: Heather; Last Name: Nevins; Maiden Name: Dunn; Occupation: Drummer/Main Character!" She cheered._

_Lars gasped, "AH! A celebrity from USA!"_

_Trixie growled, "NO! How?"_

_A spotlight is shown, as Heather, quickly changed into a Sailor Moon style attire. She turned away and announced:_

"_People like you are somewhat called bullies! Bullies tend to dominate people by doing whatever they want! It's all about domination and power, and it makes you popular!"_

_Heather turned around and shouted:_

"_HOWEVER… Bullying may lead you into success and popularity, but the outcome comes in a bad level, by setting a bad example towards families and innocent children! That pisses Heather off!"_

_She then posed like Salior Moon and added:  
>"You've ALL been bad boys and girls! So, in the name of the tunes… Heather will punish you!"<em>

_Lars then cried out, "WHOA! Nice impression of an anime character! I want to hear more of her, but I forgot what she's called… Oh, wait, what her name again? OH! Yes, she was __**Sailor Dune**__!"_

"_**Moon**__, moron," Miyazawa and May snuffed._

_Lars scoffed, "But, no worries. That anime was a baby show. Besides, Mom and Dad never let me watch anime."_

"_It's not just for kids!" May cried out, "And besides, they have slender looks!"_

_Heather then announced, "Yeah! Sucks to be you, not watching the good stuff! I wanted the main role, but it was dubbed in Canada!"_

_Trixie shouted, "Destroy these two potty mouths and let us continue with our work."_

_The guard was about to grab her, but…_

_**POW!**_

_Heather punched him in the gut. He fell, out cold, with a little blood on his mouth. Trixie was shocked, as does the others, __**including**__ Yukino and May._

"_Holy shit…" May whispered._

_Heather held up a remote and was about to press a button._

"_Don't you know __**M-rated Fiction rule #1?**__ The huge burly grunts __**always**__ fall, in M-rated style, to the main character!"_

_She pressed the button on the remote._

_(Good Heather): __**RULE #2!**_

"_Lots of surprising explosions!"_

_**BOOM!**_

_Most of the boys in Trixie's team, including Francis, exploded into bits. Of course, they were still whole, but unconscious, and covered in black soot and charred skin._

"_And that takes care of your grips, grunts, and groans, small-fry!" She laughed._

_Trixie, Tad, and Chad escaped._

"_This is not good!" Tad cried._

_Peter stopped in front of them, with a very huge laugh._

_(Bad Heather): __**Number three!**_

_Peter started to gag, as his stomach started to twist._

"_WHAT WAS IN THAT BURGER?" He cried out in pain._

_His cheeks swelled up, as the popular kids were shocked._

_Peter puked on them, but it was off-screen, trying so hard __**not**__ to offend people that read this. Heather was completely disgusted and confused._

"_M-Rated Fictions can be very graphic, don't you think?" She said._

_That was rule #3…_

* * *

><p>"That girl saved us, and I <em>still <em>cannot remember who she was…" Miyazawa griped.

May smiled, "At least she saved us."

May then finished her diary, with an extra pen:

"_So, diary, I guess when it comes down to it, Yuki and I have had a very bizarre day. But we're cool. Yuki & I will find our way back soon. I'm glad to stay with a true friend."_

Miyazawa eavesdropped and saw what she wrote. She then let out a tear and whispered, "You idiot…"

**XXXXX**

"Full report shows of the alternate universal mind fuck," Percival said, "One: the bomb incident in the Galleria Mall; Two: the disappearance of Plastic World; Three, a mysterious robbery in a local bank and supermarket; Four, a giant monster attack in Townsville, completely protected by a Voltron-esque robot (Don't ask); Five: the sudden appearance of the Hinatas, thanks to the team efforts, foiling their plans; and Six: the apparent deaths of Mister Boss, Stephen and Linda Stotch, Rei Tachibana, and a few others, which cannot be mentioned."

Miyuki pondered, "Simply… All this and we only went through a single month and more to grasp the solution."

She asked, "Tell me, Mister Gaynes… Is it possible that it could very well be a plot by the _Secret Society_?"

Percival replied, "Uh, no… But it could be someone else. We have too many on the job, concerning everything that transpired. Luckily, many of those problems were settled. The Gang has obtained the Hinatas, but all we could grab was a robot shell of a hot woman, around her mid-20s."

He then showed Miyuki a small tag that says _Peach Moon_. He added, "Also, Mizuki and my wife gave me this keychain from a former school-turned resort. My guess is that it's the evil beings' duty."

Miyuki then thought and glared, "Him… It… It cannot be…"

She then remarked, "Mister Gaynes, thank you for the dispatch review, but we could not be sure if we can find the solution yet. If anything else, please notify us at the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_."

"Yes, I will," Percival bowed, and then left.

Miyuki then growled, "Him… I knew it… It was Arima, all along…"

_Once again: WAIT! Yukino's husband?_

She snuffed, "What is he up to? Surely, I never forgot what he did…"

_That'll be explained soon…_

**XXXXX**

At a small grassy field, April, the dark May that was appearing now and then, was in distress. She then said, "I feel awful. I killed someone, I let May out of this world, and I hurt the ones I cared for… and all because of Queen Yolei. She ruined everything for me."

She sobbed, "My Queen Michi… she's back… but my home… It's gone… I hate Yolei… She will die for making this world what it is."

"Yolei was a pawn," Miz-K said, as he appeared.

April turned around and gasped, "You… Who are you?"

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa then stepped out and went to the bathroom to have a shower, but she saw Himeko and Sayaka, having a bubble bath together. They saw her and were ecstatic.

"Come on in, Maho!" Himeko giggled, "The water's fine!"

Sayaka giggled, "It's the sudsy fun of the year!"

Miyazawa stammered away, "Uh, no thanks… I'll wait…"

She then growled, "Why the hell are _they _here? The cannibalistic lesbians?"

She marched up to her house and shouted in fear, "WHY ARE _THEY _HERE?"

May pleaded, "Whoa! Yuki, calm down!"

"What do you mean, calm down?" Miyazawa cried out, "Those cannibals are back!"

"WHAT?"

May started to cry in fear, remembering what happened.

Meanwhile, Farra listened on, while being annoyed.

"Those two at it again?" She growled, "I just wanted quiet!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Story So Far…<strong>_

_**Today's Mission… … … Borderline!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Folks, this is where the MIS-Adventures reach Part 2, which sets up a newer storyline. Stay tuned to the next chapter as…<strong>_

* * *

><p>A girl in long blonde hair and light blue attire saluted in a huge throne room:<p>

"_HAIL! ARIMA!"_

Souichiro Arima was on the throne, smiling towards the girl and said, "Thank you for the praise, Excel… But now we must obtain the duties of what your former leader, currently on hiatus, has ordered me to do."

Excel saluted, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Excel and Arima appear, in the next chapter… coming soon<br>What roles do they play in this story?**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy were waiting by Miyazawa and May's apartment, waiting for the right time.<p>

A long silence, as Butch was agitated.

"I just want to see her and do the motto," he whined.

Cassidy sighed, "Let's wait more. We don't have any more lines for _this _one."


	29. The Birth of Arima's ACROSS

_**Miz-K Disclaimer:  
><strong>__I, Peter Giese, a.k.a. Miz-K Takase, hereby decree that I do NOT own ANY animated or anime shows or anything else, since this story is of purely fictional content and parody-bound stuff.  
>I only wrote this out of creativity (so cease and desist the "Cease and Desist" letters, if I am using too much Excel Saga or 6Teen usage), and if I parodied an episode or skit, that's just out of desperation. In other words, people parodied everyone all the time. The Simpsons did it, WAY after, you know. Google it.<em>

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p><em>In this chapter, Yukino Miyazawa and May will NOT be featured, but they WILL be mentioned. They need a break from appearing. Promise you that they'll be back soon.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May<br>Series 2**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27<br>The Birth of Arima's ACROSS**_

* * *

><p>"HAIL! ARIMA!" Excel shouted, as she saluted.<p>

"…Zzo." Hyatt added.

Souichiro Arima was in his throne, which was currently owned by Lord Il Palazzo.

"Excel, Hyatt, as you know, this world is corrupt, because of the alternate universe problem."

Excel shouted in excitement, "WOW! This is awesome! This is the perfect opportunity to take it over! Lord Arima is awesome! Excel cannot contain herself!"

"Senior," Hyatt said, "I don't think we can take it over."

"Hyatt makes a great point," Arima said, "We cannot, just yet, until we find a source to this motive."

Excel growled, "Damn… Even Arima is sucking up to Hatchan."

_Uh, incidentally, WHY did Arima become the leader of ACROSS? Let's take a look…_

* * *

><p><em>Weeks ago, Arima was confronted by Lord Il Palazzo.<em>

"_Mister Arima," he announced, "You know that this world is corrupt. If we are to fix this world, ACROSS must take it over, leaving only the ignorant masses to grovel at us."_

_Arima bowed, "Yes, sir. But I'm only doing this as a part-time gig, since I work at the Kawasaki Police Force."_

"_Yes, but you have a bit of evil intentions in you."_

"_Don't get me started, okay?"_

"_Sorry. I've heard good things about you: Perfect in every way, good grades, and a very deep heart. You also became adopted by your aunt and uncle, after your real father gave you away, so you can be happy. You were also considered the black sheep of your family."_

"_Well, that changed when Yukino, my wife, changed me. And I know that I'll make her proud, since she thinks that I was shot in duty."_

"_Ah, yes. You mentioned that you are a police officer. But what does your wife do, exactly?"_

"_She's a doctor in my family's hospital. She's a plastic surgeon."_

"_I see…"_

_Arima then asked, "Is this interview going anywhere? I was curious about __your__ line of work."_

_Lord Il Palazzo replied, "Well, we usually never take in boys. We have two of our best female agents in ACROSS. You, however, are perfect to take my place… starting now."_

_He stood up and bellowed, "Starting today, YOU, Souichiro Arima, shall serve as leader of ACROSS, during my absence!"_

_He then held up an electric guitar and added, "Because Key and I are going on tour with our band. We are going to be appearing in the summer festival 'WoodChip', along with The Gang and Yin and Yang."_

_Arima nodded, "Okay. So, what should I do?"_

"_Examine our agents and proceed to do your duty. You know the rest, so wing it on the way out, because I have to leave shortly. Remember: ACROSS needs to fix this world and everything in it, and when we do, the world shall be ours."_

_Arima saluted, "Hail Lor-!"_

_Il Palazzo interrupted, "Unh, unh, unh! You're leader now, so that's Agent Excel's job. By the way, be careful with her. She's a little spitfire, when giving orders, it's like she has no idea what she said. In the event of that, you know what to do."_

"_Oh, sorry…"_

**XXXXX**

_The following afternoon, Excel appeared in front of Arima and saluted._

"_HAIL! IL PALAZZO!" She cried._

_She then saw Arima and shouted, "HEY! Who the hell are you?"_

"_Allow me to introduce myself, Agent Excel, right?" He said, "I am Souichiro Arima. I am in charge of ACROSS, filling in for Il Palazzo, who left for reasons unknown."_

"_YOU? You're filling in for Il Palazzo?" She shouted in a fast-manner, "No offense, but you're nowhere near his leadership skills. Lord Il Palazzo is a very strong person and a suave hunk. Excel loves him so much, but it's hard to say. Excel went through death many times, including the brink of it. And to think I almost went to hell, if the Great Will gave it to me!"_

"_Calm down, Excel," Arima stated, "In any case, I am here to make sure that the world will fall to ACROSS's hands. So, I must tend to you and your other agent."_

"_Who? Hatchan?"_

"_Yes… Hyatt."_

"_Oh, don't you worry about her. She tends to die, now and again, it's like she has unlimited lives. Lately, there's this alternate world problem, and Hatchan went to pick mushrooms. The mushrooms were green and poisonous, but when she died, a green mushroom crawled onto her and revived her. It was almost like a video game!"_

"_Oh, Il Palazzo never told you that?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_About the alternate universe rifts."_

"_Wait… Lord Il Palazzo never told me about that!"_

"_Of course…"_

_He smirked and said, "Because, just between you and me… I did all that, just to make everybody in the world join in peace."_

"_WAIT!" Excel freaked out, "YOU did this? EXCEL IS SHOCKED! This whole universal mind fuck was all YOUR idea?"_

"_Yes. And now that I have taken the reigns of ACROSS, we shall conquer it, one universe at a time. We'll leave F City, F Prefecture as it is, for now."_

_I guess we now know who caused it._

_Excel shook her head and snapped, "NO! Excel will not obey you! My love is for Lord Il Palazzo! Excel refuses to take orders from a substitute Il Palazzo! And 1941 called, Japan and Italy want their leader back!"_

"_HEY! I will not be offended by you!" Arima shouted, "YOU WILL take orders from me, even if it means not thinking of me as Lord Il Palazzo! And, news flash, call me an Axis Nazi again and I'll give you something to cry about!"_

_Excel pouted, "But… But you're nowhere near Lord Il Palazzo… Excel doesn't approve of you, as him, unless I have proof."_

_Arima then noticed a rope with a sign on it that says: "In case of Excel, pull cord; for hyperactive nonsense only"._

_She tapped her foot and yelled, "Well! Excel's waiting!"_

_Arima then pulled the rope and said, "Maybe __this__ will make sure that you think I am like him."_

_A trap door opened and Excel plummeted down._

_She called out, as she was falling, "Excel is convinced! Excel obeys your every whim!"_

_**SPLASH!**_

"_Hmm… I guess that's why he thinks of Excel as a little hyper girl. And since when do trap doors have water?"_

* * *

><p>Arima continued, "Anyways, I have reviewed over your last work. I have already dispatched the ARMPIT Platoon to obtain funds for our cause, but the plan went awry."<p>

_And who says good and evil cannot coexist?_

He then addressed, "So, anyway, I have sent the frogs to another job that they must do. That mission is, of course, top secret. ACROSS and the Keron frogs are working together, but only for one goal…"

Excel shouted, "EXCEL KNOWS! Excel thinks it's to dominate the world! I so love this job! Excel and Hatchan will do what we can to dominate the entire swirl!"

"Swirl?" Hyatt asked.

"You know… The alternate universe thing; it's like a huge swirl of different colors," Excel whispered.

Arima then addressed, "Well, be that as it may, I must be able to help this matter, as I see fit. For you Excel, I have an important job for you. As for Agent Hyatt, I must speak to her… _alone_."

Excel was confused, as Hyatt asked, "Will there be an important task for me, too?"

Excel gasped, "You mean you're giving Hatchan a _super-secret_ mission? Excel is super shocked!"

Arima held the cord and said, "Well, you're going to be shocked about this…"

He pulled it and Excel fell through the trap door.

"AHH! I forgot you're into confidenti-!"

**SPLASH!**

"Oh, my," Hyatt said, "Senior's getting used to it, a lot."

Arima then addressed to Hyatt, "Agent Hyatt, we should talk."

_It's like talking to DBZ's King Cold and Twisted Metal's Calypso, combined._

He then said, as he showed her a montage of the stuff she did with Excel, including dying, again and again, "Agent Hyatt, I grew worried about you. Lately, I have instituted an A.W.P., which is _ACROSS's Wellness Policy_. And after the thirty times that you and Agent Excel have done in many failed attempts and successful duties, there was _one _flaw to this motive. You constantly died, time and time again, but you managed to revive yourself, somehow. Is there a problem with your health, Miss Hyatt?"

Hyatt, who was all pale and with blue hair, replied, "Well, the atmosphere in this world is hard on my lungs. Every now and again, I always cough out some blood and pass out. I feel like… I am… dead… every day."

She then bowed, "But I cannot help it. Senior Excel cares for my well-being!"

"Well-being, huh?"

"Yes. I'll try not to die a lot."

Arima then stood up and approached Hyatt. He responded, "Well, try not to cough up a lot of blood. I fear that if this happened again, Agent Excel may get affected by your blood."

Hyatt smiled, "Actually, she gets it, all the time. When I pass out, she's always finding ways to cheer me up… or was it _"Resurrect" _me?"

Arima then nodded and went to his throne to think. He then said, in a very sad tone.

"Hyatt…"

"Yes?"

"In light of your services in ACROSS, and your well-being, and your constant spurting of blood, I'm afraid that you will not be well, whenever we take over everything. Which is why… I have made my decision to you. For the safety of ACROSS, I must make sure that Excel and you must obey our AWP."

He then said, "Agent Hyatt… You're fired."

"SHOCKED!" Hyatt gasped.

She then collapsed on the floor, spurting blood from her mouth. The excitement was too much for her.

"Ridiculous…" Arima sighed, "And to think Yukino has problems with girls like her, I'll bet."

**XXXXX**

"HE WHAT?" Excel cried, as she was home with Hyatt, who was crying.

"Arima… He said… I… was…" Hyatt sobbed.

Excel growled, "THAT DAMN ARIMA BASTARD! HE FIRED HATCHAN? But that's not fair! We're a team, and all because of this stupid AWP, it has come to our attention and complications that I, Excel Excel, must do the work of ACROSS alone! And to make matters worse, Hatchan is unemployed!"

Hyatt stopped crying and said, "Oh, Senior… I wish I would help… but he also said that I was a liability…"

"He never said that!"

"I know… But I'm… begi-."

She dropped to the floor, dead, with tears and blood running.

"NO! HATCHAN!" Excel cried, "Excel cannot let you die now! We have so much to talk about! Excel and Hyatt, no, I'm sorry, _Hyatt _and Excel! Does it make you feel better? Excel's not liking this whole Arima World Order in ACROSS. This is no nWo, and Excel is not wearing black. Excel's blood will be in his hands, even though Hatchan's is pouring out! Oh, God and Lord Il Palazzo, please don't make this so hard on yourself and give Hatchan a way of life! Your Excel misses you so much, already, Lord Il Palazzo!"

**XXXXX**

Excel saluted to Arima, the next day.

"HAIL! Arima!"

"Why the sudden anger, Excel?" Arima asked.

"YOU! You fired Hatchan!" Excel cried.

"Yes, I did…"

"But why?" Excel cried out.

Arima informed, "That's because she's so sick. And according to our AWP, that's _ACROSS Wellness Policy_, all ACROSS employees and agents must be at 100% health. Hyatt has very low health."

"Yeah… She does that all the time," Excel smiled, "But rules are rules, I guess. But you'll be sorry, when Lord Il Palazzo returns and finds that Hatchan has been _pink slipped_."

Arima then said, as he held up a remote, "Not my problem… But you…"

He pressed the button and a buzz was made. Nothing.

"That's odd. I thought maybe, while you were asleep, I install an obedience chip into you." He said, "I guess you are immune, since the chip controls your brain… or it could be defective."

Excel smiled, "Oh… Right… Excel has somewhat of a tiny brain. I _did _feel a small tingle in my head. Excel doesn't think that could work, since I have no choice, now that Hyatt is no longer in the story, I must obey Arima, a.k.a. Lord Il Palazzo #2! I'll obey _anyone _who plays for Il Palazzo! And any friend or employee of Il Palazzo's is a friend of Excel's!"

"Good. That was a waste of time, though," Arima said, "Then I have the important task for you."

He then showed a picture of a woman, which was a silhouette.

"This woman knows too much about the whole world that I created," he said, "It pains me to do this, but you, Miss Excel, must kill her, by any means necessary; and I don't care if it breaks the rule to have a main character die immediately."

"YOU GOT IT!" Excel cheered on, "EXCEL OBEYS! EXCEL OBEYS! EXCEL OBEYS!"

Arima pulled the rope again, sending Excel downward.

"EXCEL OBEYS AND SHE'S FALLING!" She hollered.

**SPLASH!**

Arima then pondered, "Sorry… I have no choice. I must kill you, because you know _too much_. What Queen Yolei did was out of sheer obedience, since she wanted you gone."

He then whispered, "I'm sorry… Yukino."

Could it be that Arima sent Excel to kill Yukino? … … … … Maybe…

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, April confronted Miz-K, who was concerned about her.<p>

"Why are you siding with justice now?" He asked, "I thought you were dead… and I thought that you worked for Queen Michi and Yolei. Make up your mind!"

"Why do you want to know?" April shouted, "Or for that matter, how do you know about Yolei?"

"I've seen you in the skies. You're friends with Yolei."

"I don't like her. She makes empty promises and hurt my Queen, Michi. Yolei will pay, except my world is now gone forever."

Miz-K explained, "Listen, you don't need to worry about Yolei anymore. I met up with the queen and she said that Yolei had been dealt with. Also, May is still alive."

April was happy, but she felt bummed.

"Listen, kid," he asked, "I want to know… What were you doing in the Galleria Mall that day?"

April then said, "Well, it was out of my own instinct. I planted a bomb, just so it would destroy an entire area. I wanted to keep it as a distraction for Yolei, so I can go save Michi, but those idiots in civil service set it off already. Of course, if they cut the red wire, my plan was all for naught."

"Isn't supposed to be a _blue _wire?"

"No. My blood is pure blue. Literally, I am a blue blood, since my hot body is made of clay. But in every world, it's like my entire body is made of flesh, darkness, and hate. I feel like I am the entity of hate and love. And that whole red wire thing was getting old. Cutting the blue wire was perfect for idiot savants like them."

Miz-K asked, "How old are you? If you are like this, I want to know how long you lived."

"I'm… I'm only 23 years old. I stopped aging around 12," April said, "When I was created in Plastic World, my body began to age and crack a bit… but when I returned, after a visit to the real world, and other universes, my body stopped aging. I was like May, but younger and more evil. I'm not a good girl, you know. I'm also immortal and I can regenerate, if a part of me is around, whether or not the head is damaged."

"I see… Even though this doesn't make any sense at all, Plastic World could be reviving soon."

"I know… I… I don't know if I want to see May again… But now… with Yolei… Everything is wrecked!"

"It's all right… Besides, Yolei wasn't _solely _responsible for your world, and other worlds, to be messed up."

"She wasn't?"

"No. But you'll know, soon enough. As a matter of fact, I need your help…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Dan's world, Van Nuys, two girls arrived at a small hotel, which was Dan's home. One girl knocked, as Dan opened the door.<p>

"What is it?" He shouted.

The girls had light purple hair. One had long hair in pigtails and the other has short hair with a huge bow on it.

"Don't you know it's rude to haze at kids?" Kagami scolded.

"Huh? Who are you?" Dan asked.

They were Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi; the _REAL _Hiiragi Twins.

"May we use your phone?" Tsukasa asked.

"NO! Don't you kids have cell phones?" Dan shouted.

Kagami pouted, "We do, but there are no bars on it. We're kind of lost."

Dan then said, "Fine. Come on in."

They stepped inside, as Dan shut the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This sets up the next chapter…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(EXTRA)<em>

(Excel):DAMN! We're only in our 27th chapter and we have no time fillers left! And here Excel thought we'd end it in a high note_ and _to have over 4,000 words. The chapter here is too short! There's only one way out of this… Time for Excel to resort to the _Family Guy _maneuver!

(Excel turned to the camera)

(Excel): Ladies and gentlemen, my dog, Menchi…

_You were expecting Conrad Twitty? I didn't want to use it._

(Spotlight shows on screen)

(_Excel Saga _ending music plays)

(Menchi appears on the mic)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The rest, you can visualize it. OR… If you have the outro of it, you should use it to listen.<br>Besides, Excel Saga is about over a decade old… right?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. See you next time.<strong>_


	30. Dan vs The Kona Force (Part 1)

At a small area in Japan, Hyatt, in her casual attire, was crying. She recently lost her job as ACROSS's agent… by Souichiro Arima, the replacement for Lord Il Palazzo.

"Why? How could he do this?" She sobbed, "I miss Senior so much… It's not in me to get revenge, but… but I must…"

She then growled, imagining what Souichi would do to Excel. She let out a tear and snarled, "I don't care if my body is frail… I am Senior's best friend and second-in-command. I deserve to be in her shoes. I miss Lord Il Palazzo. He wouldn't fire me, would he?"

She then shouted, at the top of her lungs, while raising her fists up:

"**ARIMA-A-A-A-A-A!"**

"Urk!" Then she collapsed and fell dead… _again!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28<br>Dan vs. Kona Force (**__**and The Gang**__**) (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dan's home, Tsukasa and Kagami, the real Hiiragis, were in a table with Dan, who was concerned, and a bit annoyed, over their appearance.<p>

"So… You were lost?" He asked.

Kagami said, "Yes. We work for the LSAAWS, or _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_, and we were dispatched to Seattle, in hopes of spying on some freaks in a value meal from Burgerphile."

"Obviously… another bunch of freaks, like that Krabs man," Dan huffed.

"You've had an experience, too?"

Tsukasa petted Mr. Mumbles, as Dan stated, "It's a long story. I got a gift for Chris, and I thought it was from Mister Krabs, who was a money grubbing skinflint! But, of course, a girl in orange and a green bandana gave it back to me. She found it, by the way. Ask Chris. He'll vouch for me."

Tsukasa smiled and said, "You have a cute kitten, mister."

"Call me Dan," he greeted, "And be careful of Mister Mumbles. She doesn't need to be petted hard."

"Tsukasa! Focus!" Kagami shouted.

_Obviously NOT the Ropponmatsu Units, after all… But you've already figured it out._

"Anyway," Dan asked, "How _did _you get lost close-by? I live in L.A.! That's very close to Seattle!"

Kagami then said, "Well, you might not like it, but-."

"Shut up. Kids like you need to have your cell phones with you, at all times! Otherwise, how can you stave it off?"

Kagami snapped, "Well, if you'd listen, you should know that our cell phones had no bars. We tried to call, after we got swept away by a swarm of brownie monsters, but there was no reception. We had to resort to landlines."

Dan nodded and said, "I believe Chris may dumb it down for me. Excuse me."

He got up and went to his phone, as Kagami turned to Tsukasa.

"Hey, Tsukasa," she asked, "Why are you petting his cat?"

Tsukasa grinned, "She's so cute… This is the first time I get to see a cat _not _become ferocious."

Kagami sighed, "Her name is _Mister _Mumbles! How can you tell?"

"She's got cute eyes, like a girl cat," Tsukasa replied.

Kagami thought in embarrassment, "I thought it was something else."

At the kitchen, Dan called Chris.

"Chris, get Elise on the phone," he whispered, "I think I need help on this matter. It's getting worse!"

Chris replied, "Yeah, well, if it's about Bikini Bottom, then-."

"It's not! There are two girls that came to my doorstep. And I think they are _different, _too!"

"Oh, no… Don't tell me that…"

"Uh-huh… Get down here NOW! And bring Elise with you!"

He hung up and returned to the table.

"Help is on the way, ladies," he said, "Now… perhaps maybe you should explain to me again why you got lost."

Kagami stammered, "What are you… an idiot?"

**XXXXX**

"Recently, our main operatives, Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi were dispatched to Seattle, investigating a disturbance, involving a giant cup."

Miyuki delivered the Intel on the Hiiragis' disappearance to both the Kona Force and The Gang.

_Now, we shall tell you the full story behind the Hiiragis' disappearance._

Miyuki continued, "After that, they were drifted away into the far eastern U.S., thanks to a swarm of brownies. They have been around the areas of New England, New New York, Quahog, Langley Falls, Woodcrest, Stoolbend, South Park, Central City, Metro City, and other areas around overseas. So far, we had only one report from them, in an area via payphone."

The group is in concern and in ready. They were very amused by the result.

Miyuki continued, "So far, no news on their return. We have reason to believe that they are lost somewhere around the areas of South Park, Colorado and Highland, California (_currently in ruins_). The Hiiragi twins are our only hope at revival of the universes."

Steven asked, "So… We have to hunt down these twins and rescue them?"

Jonesy smiled, "Dude… You have to be a real stupid idiot to go through everything in the U.S."

"You're typically a Canadian bacon…" Heather taunted.

"Dude, this is amped!" Peter shouted.

Jen said, "What we _all _need to do, aside from fighting, is to run down to California and search around the areas."

"Right," Wyatt remarked, "We'll take a piece of California and search for them."

Miyuki announced, "ENOUGH! We will do no such thing! We have already dispatched about 50 Ropponmatsu Units on each state-."

Peter cried, "What are you doing in Chicago?"

Steven snapped, "Stay out of my property!"

Mizuki and Farra snuffed, "Morons…"

Miyuki sighed, "We _haven't _done the job yet."

Caitlin asked, "Uh, one question… How do we know if we see the Hiiragis?"

Konata exclaimed, "The fifty Ropponmatsus are all Kagami. If you see a Kagami with Tsukasa, then she's real."

Jude laughed, "Cool, bra! We find Bow Girl, we find the betty twins."

Heather cheered, "This is the biggest thing we've ever done! Heather is so amped!"

Peter cried, "HEY! _I _said that, already!"

Jonesy cheered, "Oh, yes! GAME ON, BABY!"

Miyuki called out, "Good! With the twelve of you in action, we'll be able to find Tsukasa and Kagami."

Jen called out, "KONA FORCE! GO!"

Percival cried out, "GANG! SHOWTIME!"

They all cheered, "YAY!"

They rushed out, as they went out to the USA. Miyuki and Konata watched on in hope.

"They… are our last hope…" Miyuki said in sadness.

"No!" Konata said, "There are others…"

"I know," Miyuki said, "I have an ace in the hole."

Konata asked, "Who?"

Miyuki winked, "That's classified."

**XXXXX**

At Dan's place, Elise saw Tsukasa and Kagami.

"Hello, girls," she said, as she kneeled down, "Nice to meet you."

Kagami bowed and said, "Nice to meet you. We're kind of finding our way back."

Elise turned to Dan and asked, "Well, did they say something to you?"

"Hardly," Dan snuffed, "They said something about the _Lucky Star Association of _whatever."

"The LSAAWS?" Elise asked, "They are working for them?"

"Who knows?" Dan yelled.

Chris asked, "Uh, Elise, do you even know who they are?"

"Yes. I happened to work in a secret assignment from Miss Miyuki Takara, the head leader of the LSAAWS, or _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_. Ever since our worlds were mixed into one, there is a band of world specialists that set out to find the source behind it."

Chris said, "That explains why we went under the sea."

"I _still _prefer Burgerphile…"

Elise said, "These girls are working for Miss Takara, as well."

She then stared at her and said, "Although… She may be an android."

Chris asked, "WHAT?"

She continued, "When I saw a girl like her, she was talking robotically, unlike back at Silicon Valley. I had to deactivate her, but as I was about to fry her circuits, her head popped out, springing around. She's one freaky robot."

Dan asked Kagami, "Are you a robot?"

Kagami said, "No. But that idiot Kona-Chan created _Ropponmatsus _of us."

"_Ruppen Mobsters?" _Chris stammered.

"No, _Ropponmatsu,_" Elise said, "It's the android that I encountered. And when she said Kona-Chan, she meant Konata Izumi."

"Oh, stop with the gibberish!" Dan screamed.

Kagami snapped, "She's the one that distributes these fembots from hell. They hardly work."

Tsukasa said, as she held Mr. Mumbles, "Yeah. Kona-Chan told us that they once tried to stop a bomb, but failed…"

Elise exclaimed, "Where was it?"

Tsukasa nervously said, "Uh… Canada, I guess…"

_See Chapter 7, if you forgot…_

Dan shouted, "WHAT? Canada was destroyed by a bomb?"

Kagami shouted, "NO! A portion of Canada was destroyed! It was an appliance store."

Dan muttered, "I hate Canada… Why now, and why did I missed it?"

Elise said, "Was there anything else that happened?"

Kagami stated, "Well, nothing much, but we witnessed the destruction of a huge radio tower."

"Huh?" They all gasped.

"According to reports, there was a huge radio tower, located exclusively in Atlanta," Kagami explained, "News is that there were no survivors, but they were later resurrected. All we found was a small corpse of a fat boy in a yellow wetsuit."

_Sealab 2021's Dolphin Boy (or what's left of him)_

Elise then said, "It's gotten worse. Everyone is dying, and the world is going haywire. Perhaps we should assist you guys. The LSAAWS is out to get you and we'll protect you."

Tsukasa cheered, "They must've come to rescue us!"

Kagami smiled, "Finally…"

Elise then nodded, "Chris, Dan, I'll need your help. We need to find the LSAAWS and return them to their positions."

Kagami said, "We need to give out the important mission stats on this world. We have reason to believe that Woodcrest _and _Langley Falls have been completely corrupted."

Dan smiled evilly, "Good… Good… We _all_ work together to save the worlds we live in! So, it'll be easier to plot revenge."

Chris said in disappointment, "I'll pass. I don't think I want to enjoy more fun in this messed-up world."

Kagami saluted and said, "Dan, Chris, Elise, and Mr. Mumbles, welcome to the _Lucky Star Association of Alter-!_"

Dan shouted, "Alright! Just call it LaSaws or something!"

"DAN!" Elise shouted, "Focus! The fate of our worlds will be in our hands! We'll all work together, even if it means die trying."

Chris was under protest, "Okay. Fine… Only… Please… Promise me… NO poison, okay?"

Dan snuffed, "Baby…"

Kagami sighed, "We're screwed."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on the road, the Kona Force was on a motorcycle, while The Gang was in the black van. They were all dressed in their Sentai suits _and _marching uniforms, respectively, now with helmets.

_Safety first._

"How's our position, Masterson?" Percival called.

"So far, no go," Jen said, "We're gonna try another method."

"How far are we to the area?" Jonesy asked.

"A rate of 200 kilometers," Nikki said, "Hiiragis are currently not on my radar scanners."

Percival stated, "Then they must be around. California is huge, you know."

Farra suggested, "Guys, from my view, we're going to split into twelve areas of the state. Peter and I will head to the Los Angeles, Jonesy and Jen will take San Diego, Wyatt will take Sacramento, Heather and Steven will take San Jose, and Caitlin and Jude will take Fresno."

Mizuki added, "Percival and I will man Oakland."

"Then I shall take San Andreas," Nikki replied.

_That's SEVEN cities, fatheads!_

Percival said, "Cool. We'll meet back in three hours. And NO goofing off! This may be one of the biggest states in our nation, _The Gang's _nation, but we are not here for fun."

Mizuki said, "Important mission, indeed."

Peter smiled, "Can we look at Hollywood first?"

"Follow my lead, big guy," Farra winked.

Wyatt exclaimed, "Alright, guys! And remember: if any earthquakes, stay up in the air."

"ROGER!" The Kona Force called.

Steven smiled, "Guys… If you see anything bad, you know what to do!"

Percival directed, "You heard him!"

"YEAH!" The Gang shouted.

The groups split off to their respective cities.

Jonesy asked, "Hey… What's a San Diego?"

Farra sighed, "Pfft… Canadians…"

**XXXXX**

In Chris's car, Dan, Chris, Elise, and the Hiiragis were driving off. Chris was driving with Elise, as Dan, Tsukasa, Kagami, and Mr. Mumbles were in the back.

"All we need to do is find these Lucky Star folks and we'll be sitting pretty." Dan said, "So what if we find a group with a bunch of 14-year old girls?"

Kagami asked, "What are you saying? We're around 18."

Dan griped, "And _now _you tell me?"

Chris asked, "Um, why are we driving all of us to a destination we don't know where we are?"

Elise said, "Like I said… This world has become messed-up and wherever we go, the world has many shortcuts. I _did _manage to infiltrate the main HQ of the LSAAWS. Follow my directions, darling."

"Okay… But I still do-."

"Turn left here!"

**SCREECH!**

The car turned left, easily.

Chris continued, "Still… I do not understand why we're chaperoning two seventeen year old girls to a secret base?"

Dan snuffed, "Are you stupid? The group is known for alternate studies! They may have the answers to our problems!"

Tsukasa added, "He's right."

Kagami said, "Right now, we are _one _step closer to solving this matter. We have rounded down to the most unusual suspects: _the South Park kids, the Quahog citizens, the people from F City F Prefecture, Bluffington, Middle of Nowhere, KS, and even the bizarre world of Little Tokyo."_

"Whoa… That's a lot of places to look," Chris said.

Kagami stated, "For now, we have to find our base. Sadly, we cannot use the cell phones that we got."

Elise said, "You're right. I tried calling my, uh, boss, and I got no reception. It's like cell phones are obsolete in this world."

Dan cried, "This is ridiculous! You can use phones, and maybe payphones, but you _never _use cell phones?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, if we don't survive, what will happen?"

Kagami snapped, "Stupid! We never die. In fact, sometimes people reset themselves and become reborn. It's been happening, as well."

"So, if we die," Dan asked, "We can still live, right?"

Chris rebutted, "I choose _not _dying…"

"I prefer if you _don't _die, at all," Tsukasa said, "Mr. Mumbles, on the other hand…"

Elise snuffed, "It's never proven that cats have nine lives."

Dan added, "Plus, she has been through some tough missions with me. I'm awesome. I never die easily, unless I am in the life of death."

Kagami sighed, "What a dweeb…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Dan yelled, "I DO NOT NEED TO BE INSULTED BY A YOUNG ADULT!"

"DAN! Enough or we're turning around!" Elise shouted.

Chris moaned, "How long is it to get to the base?"

"About 500 more miles to go," Elise said, "At this rate, we'll be able to make it by nightfall."

Kagami then asked, "So, do you do missions together, all the time?"

"Not always," Chris said, "Dan has been a revengeancer. I'm a tagalong."

Dan stated, "I have a long list of those I have defeated in my hatred. I hate everyone!"

Tsukasa smiled, "What a poor guy. Who _did _you defeat?"

Dan explained, "Oh, it's a _long _list… A Ninja, my Dentist/Super-villain, the Wolf-Man, those stupid Shakespearian Dinner Theatre actors, Canada, traffic, the commissioner of baseball, Venice Beach…"

Elise continued, "Barry Ditmer, New Mexico, the Salvation Armed Forces, a crooked magician, a Dan imposter, a mafia boss…"

Chris concluded, "The former manager of Burgerphile, Art (_the artist_), an animal shelter, the barber… well… the list goes on."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__This chapter was created, following "Dan vs. The Magician"_

* * *

><p>Dan smiled, "ALL… 100% success!"<p>

Chris said, "Not all of them. There _were _some bad endings…"

Kagami groaned in embarrassment, "Sorry I asked…"

Tsukasa said, "I'm surprised they _did _all that in one setting!"

Elise then asked, "Oh, wait… I forgot. If we are to bring you in, we should learn your names."

"One of them is Tsukasa," Dan snuffed.

"Yeah, I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi," she smiled.

"And I am Kagami Hiiragi," Kagami said.

Dan grinned, "Weird names, but good girls."

"They must be Japanese," Elise said.

Dan huffed, "Déjà vu…"

She asked them, "So, which one of you is the oldest?"

"We _both _are," Tsukasa said, "We're twins."

"We're actually fraternal twins," Kagami said.

"WHOA!" Chris gasped, "You mean like… _alien_ fraternal eggs?"

Elise said, "No, they are not. Tsukasa and Kagami are twins that grow from the same mother, at the same time, but in two different eggs."

Dan retorted, "You mean like a chicken?"

Kagami snapped, "None of that, idiot!"

Elise sighed, "No… I mean like you get a two-for-one deal… except when you are being born."

Chris said, "Well, that was interesting to know."

"What I like to know is who went first: Tsukasa or Kagami…" Dan said.

Mr. Mumbles nuzzled at Tsukasa. Dan laughed, "Well, looks like Mr. Mumbles has a new friend. I think I can chisel you in for like next month, if I am not in revenge duty."

"No, it's okay," Tsukasa smiled, "I don't mind it. Your cat is so cute."

Dan then glared at Kagami and snarled, "Don't you accuse me of stealing! I rescued her from the animal shelter, _before _I blew it up!"

Chris said, "And he did it, _after _setting the animals free, which was nice… but crazy."

Kagami said, "Indeed. But I still don't get why you'd steal a cat."

Dan said, "What? She was too cute. I couldn't let it stay and suffer."

Kagami growled, "But _why _did you blow it up?"

He concluded, "End result: it ended up as a firing range."

Elise said, "In any rate, we should get there in about ten hours."

Tsukasa stated, "Then may I insist on a shortcut?"

Dan asked, "A what? How's _that _gonna work?"

She then addressed to Chris, "Keep going straight. When you see a small fish with a purple shirt, turn right."

Chris said, "Right."

Elise asked, "Is this shortcut useful?"

Dan sighed, "It better be…"

Kagami said, "We've been in these areas _dozens _of times. Why did you think we got lost? Miyuki never gave us a map!"

Elise groaned, "I wonder why the _Lucky Star Association _never planned on a map."

Chris said, "Probably too concerned that this world is like a huge cesspool of different towns."

As they drive on, they spotted a fish, holding up a sign that says _"Will ride for chocolate"_.

"Oh, wait, I remember him," Chris said, "We met him back at the sea, where we went to Bikini Bottom."

Dan whispered, "Ignore him. That's the fish."

"Yep." Kagami said.

Tsukasa said, "Now… turn right!"

The car turned right, as the fish noticed.

"Aw, shoot…" he sighed, "I want to ride. Besides, I want to buy lots of chocolate."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Los Angeles, Peter and Farra were looking around the main area, downtown.

"See anything suspicious?" Farra asked.

"Nothing but people walking and signs a-blaring," Peter replied.

"Well, we cannot botch this mission."

"Right. So, what's the plan, bra?"

Farra then kneeled down and showed Peter a map. She then pointed at a small area in L.A. that the twins are located.

"We'll have to go in this area," Farra said, "If anything that has bizarre motives, we destroy it, on sight."

Peter smiled, "Dude, this is so awesome!"

He asked, "So… what's _this _small area?"

"Something called _Casa Paradis-O_."

"And what's _that _area?"

"That's a small area of a burger joint."

"Cool. I hope they serve turkey burgers, dawg. And what's _that _area?"

Farra flicked it off the map.

"That's a bug…"

"Gross."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something tells me that this hunt is about to continue, and STILL no Yukino and May appearing!<strong>_

_**They'll be back, I promise…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	31. Dan vs The Kona Force (Part 2)

At Dan's house, Peter and Farra arrived inside, busting the door down. They looked around and saw it all desolate and ruined.

"Someone must have a lot of hygiene issues," Peter said.

Farra looked around and said in disgust, "This is almost like the huge hurricane, back home."

"Beige is not my color. It looks like crap."

"It does not! Come on, man! Who'd live in _this_ rat's nest?"

"A lonely slob, for one?"

"Yeah…"

She found a phone and tried to call.

"Probably the line is still working," Farra said, "I'm going to test something."

Farra used _star-69_ and listened to the call. She proceeded to dial the number on her cell phone.

"Dude, I think this guy who lived here must be under attack!" Peter cried.

Farra shushed him and heard the receiver:  
><em>"Hello? Dan? What is it, this time?"<em>

She hung up and remarked, "Some raspy voice… Who was she?"

_I think it was Dan's grandmother._

"I don't think it was some elder leader," he said, "Probably some lonely old lady, who wanted to speak to someone."

"He _really _should have a caller ID."

"Have you tried _redial_?"

"STUPID! I _already_ dialed in!"

"You should've done that, _before star-69_…"

"Ooh…"

Farra then notice a number.

"Hm? What's this?"

"I dunno, bra. Dial it and find out."

She then dialed the number. The phone picked up.

Elsewhere, Elise picked up her phone and saw that it was from Dan. She looked at Dan, in the back seat, and was confused.

"What?" Dan yelled.

"That's odd…" Elise thought, as she turned her phone off.

Back at Dan's place, Farra was confused.

"No answer," she said, "Which means… The Hiiragis were close by, by this dirty little hovel."

"Ours is bigger, yo."

"Shut it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 29<br>Dan vs. The Kona Force (**__**And The Gang**__**) (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>Back at downtown Los Angeles, Jonesy and Jen arrived, after failing in San Diego.<p>

"I cannot believe that this is super fast for us to get here." Jonesy smiled.

"I already dispatched the others," Jen said, "We have reports from Giese and Stevens that the Hiiragis are close."

"And when we find them, Wyatt will be so pleased."

"Okay, I know what you said sounded ridiculous, but dude, _that _was a robot of Kagami; "_was" _meaning she blew up. Kagami wouldn't even like him."

"True."

"Plus, Wyatt wouldn't find her as a hottie."

Jonesy groaned, "Pathetic. Wyatt will find him _The One, _unlike Caitlin."

Jen then announced, "KONA FORCE, ASSEMBLE!"

Jonesy asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Jen replied, "I already gave them the message earlier, but I thought I'd give them the second bell."

"We're the only ones here. At this rate, they shall return."

"Maybe. Once the group has been assembled, we go into action."

Meanwhile, Peter and Farra left Dan's place, picking up the signal. They rushed over to where Jonesy and Jen are.

"So, bra," Peter asked, "Any particular reason why they came here?"

Farra remarked, "Simple. Tsukasa and Kagami stopped by here. They were to make a phone call, since our cell phones have no reception here. Now, in my point of view, they have been either kidnapped, have been driven home, or have been arrested. And before you asked, _my _cellphone is working fine."

"What if they told whoever lived here that they are lost?"

"Dunno."

"Or perhaps maybe… Maybe they blabbed about the LaSaws!"

"Peter, it's _LSAAWS!_ And even if they did, they are _not _stupid!"

"Well, that's their business. We're okay with it, as long as we rescue them!"

"Right. We all meet back and-."

"Wait! What about clues?"

Farra held up a cell phone and said, "_This _belongs to Tsukasa."

Peter inquired, "Where did you get that?"

She responded, "I found it by the phone. I tell you, Tsukasa's bio is accurate."

He sighed, "Dude, kid's got to stop losing her cell phone…"

At the car, Tsukasa was panicked.

"AH! I lost my cell phone!" Tsukasa cried out.

Chris said, "Too late to get it back now, right?"

Dan said, "You _probably _left it at my house."

Tsukasa pleaded, "PLEASE! We have to turn back!"

Elise ordered, "NO! This first! If it's in Dan's house, we'll worry about it later."

Kagami snuffed, "Besides, she easily lose a cell phone, on occasions."

Dan snickered, "What a loser! So ditzy than ever!"

Tsukasa growled in thought, "Damn you, sis!"

**XXXXX**

Back at Miyazawa and May's apartment, May was knocking at The Gang's door. But there was no one there.

"Hello?" She called out, "This apartment has been quiet for six days. Did something happen? Did you guys moved?"

She returned to her house and said, "Hey, Yuki, do you think they might be on tour?"

Miyazawa said, "Well, no. If they did, fliers would be everywhere."

She held up a flier for _"WoodChip"_.

"Maybe they're on their way to this place," she said, "_WoodChip?_ Isn't it supposed to be Wood Sock?"

May nodded and said, "Eh, it's almost summer, right?"

"The way this messed-up weather is, it's about right."

"Yuki, when does the date say about _WoodChip_?"

"August 4th. That's a (_Withheld_)"

"We should go, one day."

"Yeah, let's hope so. So… what do you want to eat today?"

"OH! How about some burgers?"

Miyazawa giggled, "You're surely a great girl, when it comes to hunger. I'll see what we got."

She got up and went to the kitchen, as May started to close her eyes. She then thought of April, from a while back.

"April… Mother… April…"

She then started to glow, as she was lost in thought and thinking about home.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, The Gang and the Kona Force were in a meeting, downtown.

Jen held the phone and said, "Well, this is worthless. We have Tsukasa's phone, but there's no access. We know that they are here, but the question is… where?"

Peter remarked, "Perhaps we should try the highway."

Wyatt snuffed, "That's no help."

Nikki then sensed the car.

"Excuse me, everyone," she said, "But I am sensing a blue station wagon driving away. It is headed towards the huge beach in Venice."

"Are you sure?" Steven asked.

"My sensors are 100% flawless, Senior Steve."

"_Steve_?"

Percival then viewed it in his binoculars. He saw the car drive by.

"There's the car," he said, "And… and there are just five people in it."

Jen said, "Who's in it?"

"I don't know… I see a man and his wife, a man with black messy hair and a beard stubble, and two girls in purple hair."

They all gasped, "It's them!"

Jonesy cried out, "KONA FORCE! Move out!"

Percival called out, "GANG! Let's go!"

They all ran to their vehicles. The Kona Force drove off in their motorcycle, while The Gang sped on their van. They went past the police, very fast. However, they let it be.

"Meh," one officer said, "It's L.A. What are you gonna do?"

The cops saw a slow moving scooter with Wizard Kelly on it.

"Man! Wizard Kelly is so likin' this L.A. scenery on his twenty million dollar scooter!" He said in enjoyment.

The cops went to their four-way radio and announced, "10-20, 10-20, a business person obeying the speed limit of 20."

The cops raced after him.

_Yep. Messed-up worlds plus law enforcement equals low crime stoppage; plus, this is L.A._

As for the car, the two teams raced after Chris's car.

He saw it on the rear-view mirror and saw the Kona Force, up in six, posing in _one _motorcycle.

"Uh, guys, we got company!" Chris called out.

Tsukasa and Kagami gasped, "AH! Sentai Superstars!"

Dan shouted, "Is this world becoming _far too weird_?"

Elise shouted, "FLOOR IT, CHRIS!"

The car drove off very fast, as the Kona Force slowed a bit.

"It appears that they are going approximately 75 miles per hour," Nikki said.

Jude cried, "Aw, dude! They're getting away!"

"Jonesy! Move out!" Jen shouted.

Jonesy revved the motorcycle and went very fast. It zoomed off, tailing on Chris's car. The crowd and people of Los Angeles started to run away and avert from danger, as the car and motorcycle were driving so fast.

"I'm getting sick!" Tsukasa whined.

Chris shouted, "I'm doing the best I can! Sorry."

Dan growled, "Keep going and don't stop!"

The car turned left, plowing into a fruit cart. The Kona Force drove over the remnants of the destroyed fruit cart.

"I am SO not liking this!" Chris cried, "But it feels like a movie!"

Elise shouted, "Turn left! Quickly!"

The car turned left, as the Kona Force saw the turn.

Wyatt cried, "LEFT!"

The motorcycle turned left, as the car made a U-turn, passing the motorcycle. The motorcycle turned very sharply and revved off.

"Hey, come on!" Jonesy shouted.

Jen cried out, "Crafty, yet smart. But _no one _escapes the Kona Force and live to tell about it!"

Steven, on the PA, said, "No worries. The Gang has your back. They're heading in our direction! Steven Cooke has a plan!"

Farra added, "I got a better plan!"

Jen said, "Right. See you then."

As the car made it to a safe area, on the road, Chris was gasping for air.

"Man! What a hassle this has been!" Kagami panted.

"HASSLE? CALL IT DISTURBING!" Dan shouted.

Elise comforted Chris and asked, "Do you need a rest?"

Chris gasped, "Yeah. I don't think my heart can take it."

Kagami snuffed, "Baby…"

Dan said, "I was gonna say that."

The car stopped. Elise switched with Chris and took the wheel. The car drove off, as The Gang viewed them. They were up in a tall building.

"There they are!" Heather shouted, "In this serious situation, Heather is hoping that she'll be able to take out the people in the car and rescue the Hiiragi Twins. But due to the sudden looks of these animated contortions, Heather is looking at this situation, very well."

Mizuki called out, "Remember, we stop the car and _not _hurt these people. They look nice…"

Steven snuffed, "Except for the douche in black."

Percival called out, "Gang, jump down and stop that car!"

They jumped down and started to glow. Elise looked up and saw The Gang, dressed in _their _Sentai suits, or their Marching uniforms.

"Great! _More _Power Ranger wannabes!" Dan cried, "That's just what we needed!"

Steven glowed in his hands, as Elise drove away.

Peter cried, "They're getting away!"

"Uh, guys! These ain't your run-of-the-mill superheroes!" Elise cried.

"Elise! Drive away!" Kagami shouted.

The Gang glowed, as well. The car drove off, as Peter fired first.

"JUSTICE FIREBALL!"

**BOOM!**

The blast landed, left of the car. Elise went right, avoiding the impact.

"IMPARTIALITY BAZOOKA!"

Farra fired in front of the car. It halted, as Elise shouted, "Whoa! They are not kidding!"

Tsukasa screamed, "I'm scared!"

Percival shouted, "SIDE OF EVIL EVISCERATION!"

He fired a twin beam and struck the car.

"HEY!" Chris shouted.

Mizuki jumped up and yelled, "POWER OF INTEGRITY GOLDEN SHOWER!"

"DRIVE!" Dan screamed.

"AHH!" Chris screamed.

The car drove off, avoiding Mizuki's attack.

"Those guys are freaks!" Dan shouted.

Heather stood in front of the car and held her hands up. Elise then yelled, "Take the wheel, Chris!"

She jumped out in front of the hood.

"Elise! NO!" Chris shouted.

"Heather will finish you!" She shouted.

"EQUALITY DESTRUCTION!"

She fired a huge laser beam from her palms, as Elise dodged and swung a ninjato at her. Steven clashed with Elise, sword-to-sword, blocking the attack.

"You're pretty good, babe," Steven smirked.

"Thank you," Elise smiled.

Heather dashed away, "I see you're busy, Steven! Heather will leave you to her!"

They struck swords at each other. Elise dodged Steven's sideswipe, while Elise swung at him. Steven clashed his sword at Elise's, as they continued to fight.

"Get out of the car, now!" Dan shouted, as he, Chris, Mr. Mumbles, and the Hiiragis dashed out.

However, they were blocked by the Kona Force.

"Where do you think _you're _going… KIDNAPPERS?" Jonesy shouted.

Kagami thought aloud, "WHAT? Kidnappers?"

Chris pleaded, "Look… We mean you now harm…"

Dan shouted, "YOU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID SENTAI/POWER RANGER FREAKS **NEARLY KILLED US!**"

Jen cracked her knuckles and said, "Oh, there's no need to shout…"

Tsukasa trembled, "I'm scared, sis."

She held Mr. Mumbles and added, "At least I'll be happy with her."

Kagami snuffed, "What kind of name is _Mister _to a girl cat?"

Dan shouted, "Who the heck are you guys, the Super Strong Canadian Force?"

"DAN! They don't look Canadian!" Chris snapped.

"Takes one to know one! They _look _Canadian! Now they need to say _'Surry'_, _'Aboot'_, or _'Eh'_."

Nikki stated, "I am created in Japan, not Canada. But my appearance is flawless."

Kagami remarked in anger, "And no one in Canada says those things! That's a stereotype!"

Dan stated, "Chris is. He's one-sixteenths Canadian."

Chris cried out, "Dan, you are SO evading the matter now!"

Elise called out, as she was struggling, "Guys? GUYS! A little help?"

Jen sneered, "Okay, Kona Force, to action!"

Dan cried, "The what now?"

They went into a pose and shouted their names:

Jonesy called out, "Suave and persistent, Kona-Red!"

Jen called, "Leadership material, Kona-Black!"

Wyatt bellowed, "Musically buzzed, Kona-Green!"

Jude laughed, "Totally chilled, Kona-Yellow!"

Caitlin cheered, "Fashionably late, Kona-Pink!"

Nikki called, "Alert and operational, Kona Purple!"

Kagami thought, "Wait… Did they say _Kona_?"

They all shouted, "WE ARE… THE KONA FORCE!"

They went into action, but…

"STOP!" Dan shouted.

He then said, as everyone was in attention, "Now that I know who you are, please excuse me for a moment, _before _we fight."

He rushed to the car, as Kagami asked, "What's he doing?"

Chris sighed, "He does this, all the time. I suggest you cover your ears."

Tsukasa covered her ears, as Kagami asked, "And why is that?"

Dan was on the top of the car. He brushed his shirt and said, "I better do this right."

He cleared his throat and raised his fists in the air, shouting at the top of his lungs:  
><strong>"KONA FORCE!"<strong>

Kagami then said, as his screams stopped, "Oh… That's why."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dan vs.<br>The Kona Force (And The Gang) (Part 3)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time... on The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May…<strong>_


	32. Hyatt on the Complex

A man in a dark hood appeared in a dank dark room and pulled out a picture of Farra Stevens.

"Oh, this is so good…" he said in a distorted voice, "Thirty chapters already and we're getting to the good stuff. Once we have filled every possible plot hole, we'll be able to dominate the world, even though it is messed up."

He then sighed, "And I miss RAW for this?"

He then pulled out a picture of Hyatt, who was fired from ACROSS in Chapter 27.

"Perfect… And all we need is to use her for Miyazawa and May," he laughed, "Now… for the announcement of-."

The chime rang, as the man in the hood was noticed. He pulled out his hood, revealing to be…  
>Michael Cole?<p>

"May I have your attention, please?" He announced, "I got the message from Percival Gaynes and Miz-K Takase."

He stepped onto the podium, which appeared out of nowhere, and made his announcement:

"_And I quote… 'I, Miz-K Takase, will present the 30__th__ chapter, featuring Miyazawa and May, returning to the original storyline of our two heroines, meeting the girl, Hyatt, who was fired from ACROSS in Chapter 27. This will continue with the story, featuring Souichiro Arima and Excel.  
>Also, the "DanKona Force/The Gang" storyline will continue in the next chapter. This is presented for a special occasion; and because we love to do something for a chapter with a zero in the end. Any parodies and spoofs are simply out of creativity, as I do not own ANY of this stuff…  
>Except for Cole, since he's a weasel."<em>

"HEY!" Cole shouted.

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 30<br>Hyatt on the Complex**_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa was walking home, with a few bags of groceries.<p>

"Geez…" she thought, "All that for 500 Yen, 16 Euros, and 73 Pence… This world can accept _any _currency, and just to make today's lunch: _Creamed beef curry on toast_. (Wait, why am I being creative?)"

She then sighed, "This whole world is so bizarre. In fact, my life is going to suck. I got attacked by robots, become a robot's own human mannequin for fashion, been made into clay, sucked face (and raped) _forcefully_ by a _Ropponmatsu_, blown to bits and died and revived again, had to meet with a strange family… and _all _in front of May. I don't know. This list goes on, and I am so tired! I shouldn't have tossed out that Bikini Bottom currency…"

She stated, "Of course, since I read the formula for the Krabby Patty, I guess it _wasn't _worth it, at all."

She then walked past a pile of garbage with a dead girl in it.

Miyazawa groaned, "My day just cannot get any worse… And we _still _have no way out of this world… And it feels like… I'm being watched…"

She gulped and turned to the dead girl in fear. She dropped her bags and screamed.

"AHH! A DEAD BODY?" She panicked, "Oh, shit! Oh, shoot! Oh, crapshoot! What do I do? I meant what I said, but I never saw one in person. She's dead! Is this even right? Where's a poking stick when you need one?"

She stopped and said, "Uh… Something about her seems… odd."

The dead body was Hyatt, who lives and dies, now and again. Yukino looked at her and examined her.

"I'm no detective… but she looks very pale," she thought, "Plus, she's very warm, which means she has been dead for minutes; and she has been bleeding from her mouth, while with her eyes open; probably internal injuries, caused by death."

She then stared at her breasts and said, "Plus, she has very huge girth. I wonder if she was very soft. But knowing rigor mortis…"

She felt her left breast and thought, "Huh? Still soft? What gives? I thought her chest would harden, due to rigor mortis."

She growled, as she stepped away from Hyatt, "Damn. I'm jealous of her, but she _is _dead. But… It's not my problem, at all."

She picked up her groceries and walked away, "Oh, well. Someone will find her body and cremate her. Anyways, I better return, before May throws a fit in hunger. Although…"

She returned to Hyatt's body and said, "Maybe… Maybe I can bring her with and dispose the cadaver to those cannibalistic lesbians from downstairs."

She picked up Hyatt, carrying on her back, and walked home, but very slowly.

"Up ya go!"

However, Hyatt was still bleeding from her mouth.

"Ew! EW! Her blood is pouring on my back!" She cringed, "If she's been dead, how come her blood is still leaking?"

**XXXXX**

When she got home, at the _Broken Shades Motel_, she saw a note on the table. She read it.

"_Yuki, I am off to the backyard for some 'me time'," _Yukino read aloud, _"Let me know when dinner is ready. May."_

She sighed, "Good. She'd be freaked out by her. And Pero Pero is asleep, so he wouldn't mind."

Hyatt's body was on the floor, as Miyazawa packed in the groceries.

"Man… I'll only cook for May," Yukino sighed, "I don't feel hungry today… Plus, having to carry a dead body _really _makes me sick… literally."

But then, Hyatt woke up and saw the room she was in.

"Morning, already?" She whispered, as she got up, "How did I get here?"

She left to the front door and exited the apartment.

"May?" Miyazawa called, "Is that you?"

Yukino then ignored it and began to cook.

"Probably someone else…" she said.

But she stopped and reflected… Could it be the body?

She ran out to the living room and saw the body… disappeared.

"Oh, good," Miyazawa smiled, "I guess #6 heard me. Oh, well."

She was, of course, wrong. She returned to the kitchen to cook.

**XXXXX**

At the backyard, May was thinking. She kept remembering April… but…

"April…" she thought, "Who are you?"

Just then, she heard faint sobbing. She turned around and saw Hyatt crying on the bench. She ran to her and comforted her.

"Hey… Are you okay, Miss?" May asked.

Hyatt looked up and started to tear up.

"Oh… Hello…" she sobbed, "It's… nice to… meet someone…"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Hyatt then wailed, "I THINK SENIOR EXCEL HAS ABANDONED ME!"

She wailed loudly, as May held her tight.

"No, no… Don't cry," May said, "She wouldn't abandon you."

"Yes… Yes, she… She would!" Hyatt cried, "After Hyatt got fired from her job, Senior ditched me. She kicked me out of the apartment, since our boss was doing a Wellness Policy… And I failed at it, miserably!"

"Wouldn't that be your first strike?" May asked.

"No. But… the minute he instituted it, I was kicked out."

"Wow… That must've sucked for you."

"I know! Senior Excel kicked me out, threw me in the trash, and declared me dead! I am dead to Senior Excel, in her own words!"

"_You're dead to me, Hatchan!" Excel shouted._

"I can't help it!" Hyatt wailed, "I die on occasions, but I always bounce back up… But Senior isn't herself! She'd never say that! Our new boss hated me, but she admired Senior! Oh, what am I gonna do?"

She cried on her shoulder, as May asked, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No…"

"Well, how would you like to stay with us, until you are raring to go in the outside world?"

"Oh, sure. Do you live alone?"

"No. We got Yuki! She's my friend!"

Hyatt then giggled, "Thank you. I am ever grateful to-."

**COUGH! COUGH!**

She started coughing blood, as May carried her.

"Oh, no! Hang on, Miss!" She cried, "May will take you inside! Yuki and I will cure you back to health!"

Yukino called out, "MAY! Get your ass in here!"

"Coming!" May called back.

She turned to Hyatt, "Good. I'll explain Yuki to everything. But I need to know your name."

Hyatt then said, "I'm… I'm Hyatt…"

"Oh, what a pretty name!" May smiled, "Hang on! Oh, I'm May, by the way."

She went inside, carrying Hyatt in. However…

**XXXXX**

Hyatt suddenly died… _AGAIN!_

"EW! MAY!" Yukino shouted, "What the hell is this? Did you bring the dead body back in?"

May trembled, "But… Yuki… I could've sworn that Hatchan was alive."

Miyazawa groaned, "_Hatchan… _Really? You're just confused! If she's dead, she's dead! That's just your imagination… in your pea brain."

"I beg your pardon! In any rate, she was moving! I heard her crying! And… she sounded heavenly, just like Sayaka."

"NO way. You just heard Sayaka and Himeko having a sex fest… There's no way-!"

"THERE IS, TOO!" May sobbed, "I thought we have made a new friend, but… But she's dead!"

She sat down and was crying. Yukino then said, "Listen… I know you made a new friend… But THAT doesn't count! I mean, I found her like that! She's already dead!"

May continued to sob, as Miyazawa approached her. Suddenly, Hyatt woke up.

"Trust me, May," Miyazawa said, "Hatchan is gone forever…"

"Her name is _Hyatt_," May cringed.

"Oh… Why did you call her _Hatchan_?" Yuki inquired.

Hyatt answered, "Sorry. Senior gave that name to me."

Yukino turned and shouted, "HAH! You'd be named _Hat,_ for all I care!"

She stopped and turned to Hyatt, all frightened and shocked.

"Oh, hello, Miss. You have a cute friend."

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

Miyazawa shrieked in bloody terror. May was happy.

"I told you she was alive!" She cheered.

"AHH! ZOMBIE! A REAL LIFE ZOMBIE!" Yukino wailed in fear, "KEEPITAWAY! KEEPITAWAY!"

"Ve~?"

"Hmm?"

Both May and Hyatt were confused.

"Are you alive now?" May asked.

"Yes… Yes, I am…" she said in a quiet voice.

"So, it _wasn't _a nightly sucking of the face?" Yukino inquired.

May scolded, "Be nice! You treat this girl with respect!"

"Damn it, May! She's a zombie! You know: pale skin; blue hair; blank eyes?"

"Oh, come on! It is _not _nice to treat people with disrespect."

"Hmmph!" Yukino scoffed, "I'll treat her nice, but she's _not _staying!"

May whined, "But, Yuki… She has nowhere else to go…"

Hyatt exclaimed, "She's right. If I am not welcome, I should die in a gutter."

Miyazawa snuffed, "You would… in two seconds flat."

She said, "Fine, you can stay… But I do _not _need to see you on the floor, all dead and bloodied! The minute I see blood on this floor, out you go!"

Hyatt cried, "I promise… But I may die on occasions… Is that bad?"

May smiled, "It's just simple and silly."

"NO, IT IS NOT!" Yukino shouted.

**XXXXX**

Excel saluted in the ACROSS room.

"HAIL! ARIMA!" She cried out.

Nothing. There was no one there.

"Huh? Arima is on break?" She said, "Excel wants to salute, but she's nowhere to be found! URK! I mean, _he's _nowhere to be found! I must've missed Hatchan, but she's a liability, since Arima said so. Lord Il Palazzo would appreciate everything for ACROSS, but Excel-!"

She then thought, "Unacceptable! Back then, Excel thought that Hatchan is Lord Il Palazzo's favorite!"

She then cheered, "HAH! Excel is happy that Hatchan is gone! That's _all _in the past! YES! Excel's time has… come…"

She turned to the throne and saw the rope.

"Well, nothing left to say, so, time for the plunge!"

She went to the throne to pull the rope. Sadly, she didn't bother. However, she saw a note from Arima. She read it:

"_Agent Excel, I am busy in another area, for ACROSS's alternate universe plan. I shall be back soon. Be patient, as I will return soon. Also, in case you forget, remember the person you need to kill? Well, that was a fake picture. The real one is enclosed by the note."_

"There it is!" Excel shouted, "Excel found it! I shall blindly obey Arima's demands!"

She looked at the photo and was shocked.

"Wow! Excel is rather surprised, yet a bit touched. Excel promises that I won't fail you, Arima!"

She dashed off, but ran back to the throne. She pulled the rope and the trapdoor opened. In an instant, Excel dived in and yelled.

"I don't want this trapdoor moment go to waste!" She yelled, as she was falling.

Who was on the picture that Arima wanted to kill?

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hyatt was in bed with May. She was happy to sleep with a friend, as long as Yukino doesn't catch her dying.

"Miss May," she asked, "Do you and Miss Yuki hang out together, all the time?"

May replied, "We just met, like about months ago. Besides, I think she hates me, every time I do something stupid. I'm pretty smart, you know. I can call out Blaziken and keep us warm, I can summon Venusaur and Wartortle and do the garden, and when it's hot, Glaceon will provide the A/C."

"Oh, how helpful," Hyatt said, "But I meant do you, uh, bathe together?"

"Not really…" May replied, "We've kind of had problems sharing the bath, since our neighbors are cannibals… and hot co-eds."

Hyatt giggled, "You're so funny, Miss May."

"You're funny, too, Hatchan."

"Hatchan? No one ever called me that, except Senior Excel."

"Yeeah, about that… What does your Senior look like?"

Hyatt turned away and whispered, "I don't want to talk about it."

May was worried.

"Poor Hatchan. Having to be fired and being a drifter… I feel sorry for her."

She went to sleep, as Hatchan dozed off, with a little blood from her mouth.

Outside, that night, Butch and Cassidy snuck by the door and began to open the door.

"Okay… Here's the plan, B," Cassidy remarked, "If we are to steal the twerpette's Pokémon, we have to go into night mode. I want you to find her Poké Balls and snatch them. If any distractions, do away with them."

"Understood…" Butch said, "Also, why did you call me 'B'?"

"Does it really matter if I called you Bitch anymore?"

"Right… But next time, try to get my name right."

Butch went inside and went into the bedroom. He found Yukino and May sleeping. He also saw Hyatt, sleeping with her.

"Hm… It's spreading," he thought, "The twerpette cluster is increasing."

He then found May's fanny pack and snatched it. He ran off in a stifled laugh. However…

"I hate it when you say _howev—_."

He slipped and fell to the floor. He got up and saw what he slipped on: blood.

"Huh? Is this… blood?" He stuttered.

He turned to May and Hyatt and saw who was the one pouring the blood. It was Hyatt, who was sleeping, motionless, not breathing, and bleeding from her mouth.

_Yep. She dead, again._

Butch screamed in terror. He dropped the fanny pack and dashed back to the front door. Cassidy witnessed what she saw.

"Well? Where's the Pokémon?" She barked.

Butch cried, "IN THERE! A TWERPETTE IS DEAD! SHE WAS BLEEDING, ALL DEAD—, DEAD BODY LIKE—, TWERPETTE IS DEAD!"

Cassidy slapped him and growled, "Oh, Baby Butch is crying? You want to go in yourself?"

"Don't call me a baby! I know what I saw!"

"Okay… You big baby! You a-scared to go in and steal twerpette girl's Pokémon, all because of a scary ghost?"

She grabbed his arm and went inside, "Let's go, you big baby!"

"NO! NO! NOT COOL! NOT COOL! I DON'T WANNA GO IN! THERE _IS _A DEAD TWERPETTE!"

They went inside, as Cassidy took the fanny pack. She turned to Butch and jeered at him, "Oh, you big baby. You were just seeing things! Baby Butchy's all scaredy-waredy over a dead body!"

She pointed at May, with Hyatt, in their bed, "See? She's sleeping with a girl. Does _she _look like a dead body?"

"Uh… No…" Butch whimpered, "But she _did _bled a bit."

"Where?"

"From her mouth."

Cassidy looked.

"Who?"

"The girl by the twerpette. The blue haired girl!"

She looked at Hyatt. He was right. She _was _bleeding from the mouth.

"Oh, stop it, Butch," she snuffed, "Obviously, she's had a cut in her mouth."

Butch was relieved, as Hyatt opened her eyes.

He then said, "What a relief. And for a minute… I thought she was a dead girl. It was a dead giveaway (_Pardon the pun_)."

She then sneered, "Somehow, I don't get you… In any case, we have snagged her Pokémon. Now we must escape."

But then, Butch started to gulp, as Hyatt saw him. He saw her up and was white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked.

He pointed at Hyatt and whimpered, "It's… her…"

Cassidy turned around and saw Hyatt, all bloodied and with a blank look.

"Oh. Hello. What are you doing, late at night?" Hyatt giggled.

Team Rocket screamed in bloody terror (_Pardon the pun, again_). Cassidy dropped the fanny pack and ran off, carrying Butch away.

**SLAM!**

The door slammed shut, as Yukino woke up. May was still sleeping.

"Wha-? What happened?" She cried.

"I don't know…" Hyatt said, "All I heard was commotion inside. And I thought it was you. But all I saw was two people in black R shirts."

Yukino then looked at Hyatt and said, "Uh-huh. You should clean yourself up. If you lose so much blood, you'd be immovable. And let me tell you… blood is what you need to pump your muscles."

Hyatt bowed and said, "Thank you…"

She went back to sleep, as Yukino thought, "Two black R shirts? You don't think…"

**XXXXX**

The next morning, May woke up, feeling refreshed, as Hyatt was sleeping soundly. Yukino, all dressed up, called to May.

"MAY! Come in here, please!" She called from the table.

"What is it?" She asked, as she sat down.

"We need to talk…" Yukino said, "It's about those two R shirts."

"Team Rocket!"

"Yes. But, I'm afraid it was _two_. I never asked Hyatt about what they looked like, but weren't they the two nobodies that you've mentioned before?"

May turned away and said, "Yes. As a matter of fact, they were confronting mostly Misty, Tracey, Brock, and Ash. I never met them, face-to-face, because I was busy with Ash and my brother. Of course, now that I recalled, I think I _did _met up with _four _Team Rocket members, including Jessie and James."

"Well, I found your fanny pack on the floor, by some bloody footprints. I figured that _they _stole it."

"Of course."

"So, can you tell me more about these other two, aside from the goofy names coming from Western movies?"

May then exclaimed, "Well, after we stopped Team Rocket back then, Butch and Cassidy were _always _trying to think of fun ways to steal Pokémon, for financial gain… or worse off. Misty told me that she and her sister, Daisy's Luvdiscs were stolen by them, but they managed to rescue each other for love. Then there was the time that Ash's friend, Ritchie, found a Moltres, and those two losers came back, all to steal its majestic flame. Then where Ash's mom and Professor Oak were together; I ashamed to tell you that they'd plan to swipe all the Pokémon from the lab."

"Were they all stopped?"

"Yes. Ash told me so, after the others told all about it. He then said to me and Max that we must keep our eyes and ears… _and _feet… clear from Team Rocket."

"Feet?"

"They… sometimes give us something to fall for. Pitfalls were Jessie and James specialty, next to giant machines and ways of blocking Pikachu's electric attacks. Cunning, yet fierce."

"Oh. Well, let's hope we won't run into _those _morons again."

May then giggled, "You're smart, Yuki. Botch and Cassidy are miles away. How bad can it be?"

Yuki muttered, "Team Rocket is the _least _I should be worried about…"

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, Hyatt was cleaning the house, since most of it was covered in dirt… and very few covered in her own blood. She grabbed a mop and began to clean the floor, removing any blood stains. There was a huge trail, made by Team Rocket, which was left there. There were footprints and skid marks all over, from door to bedside.

"Oh, why did I do it again?" She cried, "I cannot believe that I made a mess."

May then saw her and said, "Well, it's not as embarrassing as wetting the bed."

Yukino remarked, "Hyatt made a mess. She _did _remember her place."

"You said she'd be kicked out, if the blood is left here."

"Well, _only _if she cleans it up… as long as she's alive. Plus, there was an attempted robbery, last night. I'm even surprised they showed up, while Hyatt was bleeding..."

May cringed, "You mean?"

Miyazawa nodded, "She can stay..."

May smiled and was happy.

"YAY! Hatchan gets to stay!" She cheered.

Miyazawa shouted, "NO! She's only here, but only if she is back on her feet… Or, at least, when she doesn't die again, that is."

May then thought, "I wonder… Is she… from another planet?"

She pondered, thinking that she was an alien, since the earth's atmosphere may affect her to die again and again. But all she could conclude was…

"I suppose she may have an illness."

Yukino asked, "Maybe we should send her to the hospital and see what was wrong with her."

"Really?" May gasped.

"Yes. As long as we treat her right."

"I suppose we can let her stay, given the proper acquirements for her. Though, I _am _surprised that you found her in a garbage pile. I thought she might be another friendly android. But I've never seen a robot girl bleed… Don't they usually bleed milk?"

"I suppose so. But you'd usually rip their faces off, showing the chrome on her face."

"Does it happen, all the time? It's usually for mostly movies."

"What do you think?"

"Uh, no…"

"Good thinking."

Yukino then thought, as Hyatt continued cleaning, "Still… I wonder where she got fired from. Clearly not the mall in Canada; that's obvious."

**XXXXX**

At a small bus, Excel was looking out the window.

"Hello. Excel here. Excel is currently under the situation right now," she said in a fast-manner, "I am riding a bus, all the way to town, hoping to find my target. Unfortunately, Excel has no ID on the name, but I have the picture of her. I am only obeying my prime directive, according to my master, Lord Souichiro Arima, who has been replacing Lord Il Palazzo for the time being. Hatchan is no longer with me, because she's dead to me now; plus, Arima fired Hatchan, out of lack of wellness. Excel will do her best to save the world and be rid of the mixed-up universe; in other words, I shall save the universe, in hoping ACROSS will take it over, once we are finished with this task. Now, that the plot is starting to thicken, deep in this situation, Excel is up shit creek without a paddle, since Excel has NO idea where I am. Hopefully, I will meet with this woman, but I hope I won't fail. Excel will do her best… except… that…"

She then snuffed, "Is it right for Excel to kill of _a _main character?"

She then giggled, as she held up the picture, "Excel won't mind! If it's an order from ACROSS, then so be it! Hail Lord Il Palazzo and Lord Arima! Oh, Il Palazzo, your Excel misses you so much. I want your sweet embrace. Arima is not my type. But your Excel must not fail you, Lord Arima!"

She glared evilly at the picture, "After all… she knows _too much_…"

The picture she was holding… was a picture of Arima's wife, Yukino Miyazawa.

_WAIT! Arima __is__ gonna kill Yukino?_

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, April was riding with Miz-K.

"So… Arima has been behind this whole thing?" She asked.

"I believe so… That or those aliens from Burgerphile." He stated.

"Wait… Where are we going?"

"Plastic World!"

"But… But it's gone forever…"

"I know. But _we're _going to find the NEW Plastic World. It's located in the countryside. I owe a favor to a friend of mine, after we helped defeat That Man and This Man… and the ACROSS Five."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Plus, he is tending to Dawn _and _Queen Michi, who survived the meltdown of your home world. They'll be safe, but as long as they stay damp, since they are made of clay."

"I'm made of clay, too. But they must be in human form; or, in your words, flesh and blood."

"Don't be so sure. Do you still have your lipstick?"

"I do. I found both of them, following the disappearance. Dawn must've dropped it, when she and Michi left."

"And Yolei?"

"She's gone. She melted away, according to the Great Will."

"Good! Anyway, Pedro and Great Will are there. They'll give you the 401K about their appearance."

"Oh… Who's Pedro?"

**XXXXX**

Back at the countryside, Pedro and Sandora were in the field, waiting for Miz-K. Michi appeared and asked, "Excuse me, young sir," she said, "But is your friend coming soon?"

Pedro said, "Oh, don't worry, your highness. Pedro is grateful to him, since he, Nabeshin, and the rest saved Pedro and Sandora, long ago, after ACROSS took my sexy wife and Miss Will."

Michi smiled, "Oh, that is so wonderful. So, why all of a sudden you're doing a favor to him?"

"Oh, that's because Pedro wants to return the favor."

Sandora spoke, "Hey, Miss Michi! Dawn said that you have a neat trick! She showed Sandora that trick recently."

Pedro asked, "A trick?"

"Well… It's not just a trick… but it's an inheritance that we people have done."

She removed her face, showing a blank look.

"WOW! Sandora is amazed!" He cheered.

Michi spoke, minus mouth, "So, Mister Pedro… Do you like it? I'm so sorry if it scared you."

Pedro cried, "That was scary! Pedro never saw a special person like you! Pedro is super shocked!"

He then screamed:

"_**NO!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	33. EXTRA Chapter 1

**LUCKY CHANNEL!**

Akira cheered, in her pink hair and long-sleeved uniform, "HIYA, LUCKIES!"

She exclaimed, "Can you believe that Miz-K has FINALLY added _Lucky Channel _to the fanfics? This is wonderful! I am your guide, Akira Kogami! And this is my assistant, whom Steven Cooke is better at, Minoru Shiraishi!"

Minoru bowed and said, "Hello. I am Minoru Shiraishi. I am Akira-sama's partner. And also, Steven Cooke is not better than me, since he's arrogant."

Akira huffed in a serious tone, "Unlike _you_, stupid."

She said in a cheerful voice, "So, anyway, if you recall, the story the _Lucky Star _girls are in, _The Misadventures of Miyazawa & May_, featured all four girls. Who'd guessed that they'd play opposite Excel Saga?"

Minoru said, "Well, it _is _obvious. And this season of M&M is the full-on debut of Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi, since their cameos in _Chapter 9_. Their debut _was _Chapter 7, but they were just robots."

Akira smiled, "No need. It's a big difference, Minoru. I only wish I would be a part of this story, too… (But why bother?) The story has gone through thirty chapters! By far an accomplishment for Miz-K!"

Minoru said, "_The Misadventures of Miyazawa & May _is declared as Miz-K Takase's _longest running _fanfic in his group of stories. And it features an All-Star cast from many different shows and cartoons from all around the world."

Akira sobbed, "But lately, the story has been dropping ideas that they are running out. Oh, boo…"

Minoru asked, "Here's an idea: how about you get killed off, and the Great Will of the Macrocosm reset you?"

Akira yelled, as Minoru was shaken, "Are you saying I do a death scene? NO WAY! I refuse so!"

She sighed, "I cannot do that. My contract clearly states that I cannot get involved in death scenes, unless by permission."

Minoru pleaded, "Akira-sama, I was just kidding."

"You sure weren't."

Peter then called, "DUDE! How long will this take?"

Minoru gasped, "Oh, right! We forgot about today's show!"

Akira smiled, "Here visiting us is-!"

Peter appeared, in front of the camera, all in smiles, and grabbing the lens, "HELLO, DUDES AND BRAS! I'm here, for your entertainment!"

He cheered, as he shook the lens, "Thisisawesome! Somuchgoingontoday, withallthecast inthecampfire!"

Akira announced, "Here is The Gang's running man, or George Harrison of the group, with a wild fire… He is Peter Giese!"

Minoru exclaimed, "In many fics, he plays as himself, and other roles. In this story, he also plays the alter-ego, Miz-K Takase, named after his girlfriend, Mizuki Takase."

Peter huffed, "_What _alter-ego?"

Akira cheered, "You must be very popular in this world, especially since the minds of people are stunned by the attitude you have."

Peter sat down and rubbed his neck, "Aw, I ain't that good. You guys have been on the air, for so long, I forgot about you guys."

Akira asked, "So… What made you decide on making Tsukasa and Kagami as robots?"

Peter sighed, "I'm just being me. It was a dream I had. In an episode of _Lucky Star_, Konata was shocked by Tsukasa, when she was revealed to-."

_See Chapter 9 for the note in the end…_

Minoru said, "Uh, not to be rude, but _Lucky Star _is slice of life, not sci-fi."

Peter sighed, "I knew that. It was _nowhere near _the storylines, bra."

Akira groaned, in her serious tone, "And it was in the story that you made them into some machine called _Ropponmatsu_. What the hell's a Ropponmatsu, anyway?"

Peter was confused. He responded, "Uh… I dunno. I'll have to Wiki it, after this is over."

Minoru then said, "You know, _Ropponmatsu_ is a word I know of. I once visited the-."

Peter cried, "DUDE! STOP PLAYIN' ME!"

Akira snubbed, "Come on, dingus… Haven't you had enough? And _you_, you can drop the Malibu accent."

She said, "Moving on… Why did you add Konata to play that doctor? Isn't she an idiot?"

Peter smiled, "Well, hardly. But her knowledge of mangas and animes are pretty hardcore. I, myself, am the leader of the Otaku Force."

"Not proven…" he said, breaking 4th wall.

"Yeah, about that… Why do you say _Not Proven_?" She asked.

Peter stretched out and responded, "Because, there are some things that are true, and some that are _not_. You get me?"

Akira smiled, "I get it! Meaning Minoru is gonna get fired, but it's not proven, yet."

Minoru gasped, "WHAT? That's not true! I've carried this show, just to-!"

Peter restrained him and said, "DUDE! Mellow down! I know you. I know you! You are like a god of comedy, while she is a pop idol's dream!"

Akira giggled, as she asked, "So, who do you think is a real dream?"

Peter sighed, "I'm going to say Mizuki."

She stammered, as he said, "So, I haven't heard of you, huh, Akira? My, how you've grown."

Akira snapped, "Listen, stupid! Don't plagiarize me! I'm a popular idol, and I-!"

She calmed down and said, "Oh… No, no… Calm down. I cannot go through another messy show. I won't blow up again, just like before."

Minoru then said, "Perhaps we should be able to ask more about our guest."

Peter smirked, "Gosh… I'm so unimportant. But at the very least, no one can best me in words."

Akira then smirked, "You think you're the best? I have not yet begun to fight…"

She cheered, "Our next guest…"

Peter cried, "WAIT! How can we go on, with more questions of me?"

Minoru asked, "How about we ask him _and _the guest? Besides, these are for BOTH of them."

Akira then introduced, "Our next guest is… the _Voice of WWE _and a friend of mine…"

Minoru sighed, "_Not proven…_"

Akira cheered, "Here is Michael Cole!"

Cole appeared and smiled, "Good day to you. I am Michael Cole, the Voice of WWE!"

Peter smiled, "Nice to see you, too."

Akira asked, "So, I hear that _you _are in this story, as well."

Cole said, "Well, my lines are limited. In fact, in Season 2, yours truly, and I quote…"

Akira squealed, "HE SAID IT! HE SAID IT!"

He continued, "I get a bigger role. But that's it. I cannot spoil the ending of it."

Peter nodded, "Dude, you need to go for it. Besides, I had good word of rumors that it's been extended to three seasons."

"More than three, knowing the popularity of Miyazawa & May." Minoru said.

Cole stated, "And that's the point! How come I get a bit part in Season One, while Yukino and Haruka get all the _good _roles? And look at _him_! He and his friends get _bigger _roles, to coin a phrase, and they debuted in _Chapter 17_."

Peter said, "Well, that's because they needed to fill some important roles for characters… like Dan, Jonesy, those Azu Girls, May's alter-ego, Dawn, uh… I think maybe Sgt. Keroro, Tenma Tsukamoto, Rino Rando…"

Cole shouted, "Okay, enough! You cannot explain the entire cast to the audience."

Akira asked, "You two are very persistent."

Cole smugly said, "That's _Vintage Cole_!"

Peter exclaimed, "Then how come you didn't say _Vintage Steven Cooke_, or _Vintage Gang_ in _Chapter 18 _(YOUR debut)?"

Akira giggled, "Another catchphrase of Cole! _Vintage Michael Cole!_"

She sighed, "Lame catchphrase, if you ask me. It's like saying something about wine."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Peter laughed, "Your phrase is wine-inducing!"

Cole scoffed, "Well, I get paid, every week… This story… I get royalties. _He _gets paid in teriyaki."

Peter said, "_Chicken _Teriyaki. I'm allergic to beef."

Minoru was about to ask, "Okay. So, anyway…"

Cole then stated, "Oh, Jesus… What is with you? Next thing you are going to tell the Cole-Miners that you're like Daniel Bryan, that nerd!"

Peter huffed, "Daniel Bryan is vegan. I'm not, but my sister used to be."

Akira said, "Uh, guys…"

Peter continued, "And NEWS FLASH: _HE'S _not in the story. So, don't worry. If he's a nerd, might as well wear glasses and a pocket protector."

Cole snuffed, "Funny. Didn't you once say that about Percival?"

Peter smiled, "He's rich and smart. He's like J.R., but with high taste of cooking, which is what Farra lacks."

Cole huffed, "No biggie. J.R. isn't in this story, either. His barbecue sauce is like sh-."

Akira called, "Anyway, I wonder if the fans at home would compare the characters to the main stars."

Peter cheered, "Well, in reality, May and Miyazawa are different in roles, much as their regular parts. May is hungry and is somewhat of a Pokémon cutie, while Miyazawa strives to be #1."

Cole explained, "That's why most of their personalities is mixed with Hetalia's Germany and Italy, hence why she says "_Ve~!"_."

Peter yelled, "HEY! _I'M _TELLING THE STORY!"

Minoru asked, "He's right. Would you like to tell us the similarities, when he's done?"

"I'm done," Peter said.

Cole exclaimed, "Gladly!"

He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, in _Lucky Channel_, as you know, May, also known as Haruka, is simply a glutton. She eats, but she has an empty stomach that doesn't mold. Now, I know _this_. The _real _Haruka is _not _from _Plastic World_. AND she's not a fan of Ghost Pokémon. It's ridiculous. Miyazawa, on the other hand, isn't a worshipper of her husband. If you recall, she missed him so much. But she just took that line from _Excel Saga – Episode 3_… back in Chapter 18. Now, if you saw the season finale, you'll know that-."

Peter covered his mouth and cried, "DUDE! NO! Don't spoil it!"

Cole shouted, "You'll know that she cares for May! Where do you get off, thinking like that?"

Peter was embarrassed, "Dunno… Sorry. It's been 30 chapters."

Cole continued, "Now, if you recall, Miyazawa is a doctor, while Arima is a cop."

Peter nodded, "Well, it was how _Kare Kano _ended… with the others going in their different ways, too."

Cole sighed, "You just don't get it, do you?"

He exclaimed, "How can Arima leave the justice of law for a leadership role for an evil org.?"

Peter exclaimed, "I don't know! The producers never gave me the script! Besides, you recall that Hyatt was fired and Excel wanted to kill someone."

Cole nodded, "Thirty chapters and it's called the _longest-running _fanfiction. _WWE's Monday Night Raw Supershow_ is declared the _longest-running weekly episodic show_ in history."

Akira sighed, "Who wants to see a bunch of sweaty guys in a ring?"

Peter cheered, "ME!"

Cole huffed, "You're just like J.R.! You have something to say, while being in the BBQ pit."

"I hate barbecue sauce."

"Good. I'm just saying. Stay away from his nasty sauce. It's disgusting."

"Well, I like it when you had a taste of it."

"WHAT?"

**DING! DING! DING!**

A huge cloud began, as Cole and Peter began fighting. Akira and Minoru were disgusted, as the _Lucky Channel _outro began.

Akira asked Minoru, "So, you want to grab a drink?"

Minoru sighed, "Like always, this show is a disaster. That was the worst interview, ever."

Akira shouted, "Get security! Get these fighting babies out of here! It's like France and Britain!"

Minoru said, "Next time, we can do this show, as an extra. And you know how it is, seeing Peter so pissed."

She sighed, "I need to see my agent. Excuse me."

She went to the camera, in front of Cole and Peter, and signaled.

"_Bye-nee…_" she said in disdain.

Minoru smiled, "_Vintage Akira-sama_!"

"**Lucky Channel!"**

(Fighting continues)  
>(Cole): YOU'RE A JACKASS!<br>(Peter): You're a Jack Swagger!  
>(Cole): Why would you know <em>anything <em>about sauce?  
>(Peter): You're a weasel!<br>(They continue to brawl, shouting incoherently)  
>(Akira): I hope you <em>both <em>die…  
>(Screen turns off)<p>

* * *

><p>May and Miyazawa watched TV, with Hyatt, still dead.<p>

"Yuki… TV in this world is so violent, these days," she said.

Miyazawa sighed, "Pathetic. No more _Lucky Channel _for the moment."

She grabbed the remote and turned it off.

* * *

><p>Farra watched TV at <em>their <em>home and sighed, "Morons…"

Steven giggled, "I'm so glad he pretty much deserved it."

Heather asked, "Which one?"

* * *

><p>Jonesy cried, as he, Wyatt, and Jude were watching TV, as well. "What? That's it?"<p>

Wyatt called to the 4th wall, "What about us?"

Jude said, "We got left out…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the main story… Promise.<br>That was our first EXTRA Chapter. There's more to come.**_


	34. Dan vs The Kona Force (Part 3)

Elsewhere, in LA, Dan stepped down from the car and signaled to the Kona Force and the Gang.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 31<br>Dan vs. The Kona Force (and The Gang) (Part 3)**_

* * *

><p>Elise continued to fight against Steven Cooke, ninjato-to-sword. Steven slashed at Elise, but she dodged out of the way.<p>

As you know, earlier, Dan, Chris, and Elise were with the Hiiragi Twins, taking them back to _The Lucky Star Association of Alternate Studies_, but they were mistaken for kidnapping by the Kona Force and The Gang, hired by Miyuki Takara. All hell broke loose and… this is where we are now.

Steven swung his swords and cried, "SUPER JUSTICE SLASH!"

He fired two huge cutter shots at Elise, as she dodged out of the way.

The Gang approached Dan and called out, "HOLD IT!"

Farra called out, "Kagami! Tsukasa! Are you two okay?"

Tsukasa cringed, "How does she know our names?"

Dan sneered, "They're mine."

He called out, "Chris!"

Chris ran to Dan, as they charged at The Gang.

Dan launched a punch, "VAN NUYS PUNCH!"

He socked Percival, as Farra launched a kick.

"GALLANT STOMP!"

She dropped a kick on Chris's head, as Dan dodged.

Mizuki cried out, firing a shower of fireballs, "HEROIC WILL-O-WISP!"

The flames surrounded Chris and Dan, as Jen stepped in.

"Nice work!" She called, "We got this! Take care of the woman!"

Kagami was astonished, "Wow! I don't even know if they are on our side, anymore."

Tsukasa cringed, "Hold me, Mr. Mumbles!"

The cat meowed, as Tsukasa was crying.

The Gang approached Elise, surrounding her. She did a hand motion, signaling to come get her. The Kona Force surrounded Dan and Chris, while Nikki went to Tsukasa and Kagami.

"Please don't be afraid," Nikki said, "I am only to keep you safe."

Jonesy cried out, "KONA FORCE! GO!"

Dan shouted, "BRING IT ON!"

"GANG!" Percival called, "Let's rock!"

Elise smirked, "Six-on-one aren't good odds… for _you_!"

They all began to fight. The Gang started to fight off against Elise, who was blocking their punches and kicks with her sword. Steven struck his sword at her, but she threw him down. Farra and Percival double teamed her with a barrage of kicks, while Heather smacked her back with a knee. Peter grabbed Elise by the ankles, but she delivered an air kick to his face. Mizuki jumped down and delivered a backhand to her, hitting her cheek. Elise was staggering, but she was still up. She fought off The Gang with a combo of punches, kicks, and sword slices. The slashes struck Mizuki and Farra, the kicks hit Peter and Steven, and the punches struck at Heather and Percival. The entire group was out, but they were still alive.

"We'll break you in two!" Heather cried.

"And that's what we'll do, bra!" Peter shouted.

Elise smiled, "You're mine…"

The Kona Force attacked Chris, knocking him out, by using a barrage of punches and kicks. Jude then skateboarded over Chris and stomped on his abdomen.

"AHH!" Chris cried.

"Chris!" Dan and Elise shouted.

Dan charged at them, but…

"VAN NUYS PUNCH ATTACK!"

Jonesy smacked him in the face, "KONA PUNCH!"

Jen shouted, as she delivered a knee to the gut, "KONA KNEE DRIVE!"

Wyatt and Jude gave a kick to the face and back of the skull, at the same time, "KONA DUEL BRAIN CASTANETS!

Caitlin delivered the final blow, "KONA CYCLONE!"

She smashed him in the face with a huge fist. Dan was out like a light, but he was still alive.

"Man…" he groaned, "I hate me some Power Rangers…"

He called weakly, "Chris… Help…"

Chris moaned, "Can't… I'm simply… like noodles."

Kagami then looked up at Nikki and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Nikki replied, "We are doing this as an order from Miyuki Takara."

"Miyuki-Chan?" Tsukasa asked.

Mr. Mumbles meowed, as Nikki continued, "Affirmative. Miyuki hired us to rescue you, since you were lost. My creator, Miss Konata, has traced your last phone call, since the incident at the Galleria Mall."

"Wha? Konata?" She gasped.

Here's what happened (_continuing from Chapter 9_):

"_Hello?" Konata called, "Look! That is the __**fifth**__ time I produced these twin robots! I'm not going for the half-dozen! Hello? Hello! Miyuki-San?"_

"_KONATA!" Kagami shouted._

"_Uh, hey… Kagami…" she stuttered._

"_HOW DARE YOU USE OUR LIKENESSES AS ROBOTS? DARN YOU!" She shouted, "TOMORROW AT SCHOOL, YOU'RE DEAD!"_

_She gulped._

"_Uh, where are you now, Kagami?" She stammered._

"_Where do you THINK I am?" She yelled._

"_Look, I'm sorry, but it was Miyuki's orders to recreate Ropponmatsus. Besides, it would be cuter to see robotic versions of you."_

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"_

_Tsukasa called, "Hey, Kona-Chan… Have you come to rescue us?"_

"_We're just getting on it," Konata said, "Did you get the reports I needed?"_

"_You mean the ones from Langley Falls? Yes. There was this nice guy that was dressed in a school uniform, speaking REALLY bad Engrish. You know how it is."_

"_What did he look like?"_

_Kagami said, "He had gray skin, a bulbous head, black hair, glasses; I might say that he looked like "U.S. Yagami's" Haruki Hanai, except that his hair was shorter."_

"_Nice. Roger came to us in time," Konata smiled._

_Kagami shouted, "You KNOW him?"_

"_Roger Smith; he's a master of disguise," she responded, "I managed to give him the much needed info, before you do."_

"_Oh," Tsukasa smiled, "THAT'S why he gave this to us!"_

"_I'm SO gonna kill you, Izumi!" Kagami growled._

"_Hey, now, let's not debate and point names," Konata said, "I need to know where you are now."_

_The phone began to fade its reception. Kagami's voice was distorted. It continued to beep and whistle, until it went dead. Konata, however, knew that it would happen._

"_Kagami 01-E," she called, "Did you trace the call?"_

_A Kagami robot said, "Affirmative. Call is located from Woodcrest. The reception faded, after we have finished the download to the Kona Force's suits, seven minutes ago."_

"_Good!" Konata cheered, "Get Miyuki on the phone, at once! I have good news about Kagami and Tsukasa."_

Kagami then asked Nikki, "Wait… Are _you _a Ropponmatsu, too?"

Nikki stated, "I am Nikki-R; you may call this unit _Ropponmatsu 03-B._ I was created by Konata Izumi, following the bomb incident."

Tsukasa asked, "Aren't you supposed to look like us? You have the purple hair and the likeness."

"Yeah, and that purple suit on you, with helmet, it's kind of weird," Kagami added.

Nikki took off her helmet and showed her face. The twins were surprised.

"Whoa! Konata built a _newer _look!" Kagami said.

"I was modeled after Nikki Wong, who is currently located in Iqaluit, Nunavut, Canada."

"Whoa! Canadian model!"

"Not really. I am made in Japan, knee-deep in the alternate universal mess, in which Miss Konata used me to assist the Kona Force, following _Ropponmatsu 01-A & 01-B_'s untimely demise."

Tsukasa asked, "So… Why are you attacking them?"

"Sorry," Nikki bowed, "We figured that they might be kidnapping you. Miyuki dispatched all of us to battle."

Kagami said, "I hate to break it to you, Robo-Nikki. These guys are _not _kidnappers."

Tsukasa cried, "Ask the cat! She'll vouch for us! They were taking us back to HQ!"

Nikki was confused, "If that is the case, how come you didn't alert us sooner?"

Kagami groaned in annoyance, "Isn't it obvious?"

Tsukasa cringed, "Our cell phones don't work… And I lost mine."

Meanwhile, Elise began to grow angry.

"You thugs! I know Dan pretty much deserved it, but NO ONE hurts my husband!" She shouted.

Steven shouted, "HEY! That's _my _lingo!"

The Gang began to fight off the attack, as Elise swung her ninjato at them.

"QUICK! Destroy her!" Farra cried.

"Heather can't do that! I can't kill her!" Heather cried.

"DUDE! Take her down!" Peter shouted.

They all glowed, as Elise charged at them, in a swift pace.

"You're going down, kidnapper!" Mizuki shouted.

"Whoa! What?" Elise cried.

Elise tried to plead, but it was too late.

Dan groaned, "We're… not… kidnappers…"

The Gang bellowed, "MEGA ATTACK!"

They flew up and dived at Elise, but knowing her ninjitsu skills, she dodged every attack, like they were torpedoes. The Gang then collided into each other, knocking themselves out cold.

Jonesy giggled, "Morons…"

Elise then glared at Jen, who glared back.

"Now… It's _your _turn." Elise said.

Jen then smirked, "Bring it, woman…"

Tsukasa held Mr. Mumbles tight and sobbed, "It's over. We could very well fail, if Miss Elise doesn't defeat them."

Kagami had enough. She shouted, "ENOUGH! This is an order from your boss, Miyuki Takara!"

"WHAT?" Elise and Jen gasped.

She raised her hands and said, "Kona Force… Disperse."

Dan got up and growled, "Why did you do that?"

"BECAUSE!" She shouted, "Because the Kona Force is working for our boss."

They all gasped.

Tsukasa cried, "And that's not all: those three were taking us back to YOU!"

The Gang gasped, "WHAT?"

Dan picked up Chris, as Elise put away her sword.

Elise asked, "Why? Why didn't you tell us, Kagami?"

"I DIDN'T!" Kagami shouted.

"I did," Nikki bowed, "I was telling Senior Kagami and Senior Tsukasa about our roles. However, once she told me about the true situation, I gave her the okay to call it off, since the Kona Force, the Hiiragi Twins, The Gang, and myself work for the _Lucky Star Association for-._"

"Okay, it's fine," Elise stopped her, "Anyway… sorry about that. _We _thought _you _were attacking us!"

Dan shouted, "YEAH! YOU were after US!"

Jonesy yelled, "We thought you were kidnapping them!"

Kagami shouted, "WE WERE NOT!"

Elise yelled, "ENOUGH!"

She said, "I think it was an honest mistake. We were never kidnappers; we were just escorting them back to the HQ of Miss Takara's."

Chris moaned, "Yeah… And Tsukasa… Gami… was with Mr. Mumbles."

Dan said, "In short, we were escorting them to your headquarters in LaSaws, but we were attacked… _**by you!**_"

Heather groaned, "Damn… And here we thought that we were saving the day."

"Wait until we tell Miyuki about what you eleven _**idiots **_did; of course, Nikki-R is thoughtful, since she's not that violent for a _Ropponmatsu_." Kagami gloated.

Tsukasa sighed, "I'm just glad that it's all over. Now we can send the report in."

Elise asked, "Uh… What report?"

"Would you like to come with us to help out our mission?" Nikki asked.

Dan retorted, "A secret mission? Why should we-?"

Elise covered his mouth and said, "We'll be glad to."

Percival said, "Well… as long as the mission ends quickly. We have to perform in _Woodchip, _next month."

Kagami said, "We have to do this, first. Trust us; we'll be able to finish it, when we defeat the enemy."

Wyatt blushed as he saw Kagami, "Whoa… She's very forceful."

Jonesy grinned, "Dude… She's SO not your type."

Wyatt added, "Plus, I am a total romantic failure."

Peter said, "Man… I never thought we'd be able to do this!"

Steven bellowed, "Steven Cooke is honored to have more members!"

Mizuki said, "But I don't understand that we have someone from America in this group. I _am _curious about Elise."

Farra smiled, "Yeah. She's beaten our asses in battle. She's a proud fighter."

Jen smiled, "Well, the more, the merrier. We've heard good things about them."

Dan sighed, "I suppose we could help; _anything _to be rid of freaks like you!"

Chris stated, "He really didn't mean it."

The entire group left, heading back to the HQ of LSAAWS.

**XXXXX**

At the HQ, they showed Dan and Elise the files of the secret organization known as ACROSS. Jen explained the situation.

"Intel has shown that there may be a disturbance in this area. And not just in Japan and USA, but everywhere else. We have reason to believe that the major source behind these bizarre auras is the result of the _Secret Society… _known as…"

Dan shouted, "You're right! If these _auras _did this, there may be a solution! And I know just the people who'd do such a thing!"

He stood up with his arms up, and at the top of his lungs, he cried out:

"_**A-A-A-ACRO-O-O-O-OSSS!"**_

Kagami grabbed his arm and snuffed, "Do it again… and I'll ripped your lungs out."

Dan sighed, "Fine. But it's what I do when I exact revenge."

Kagami then said, "Now, we have reason to believe that Woodcrest was the source of very first bizarre moment."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__I cannot show it, since I refuse to write the N-word. It's M-rated, but I have standards AND limits._

* * *

><p>Peter asked, "I don't know what that means. Was it very bizarre?"<p>

"TOO bizarre," Jen said, "According to the reports of Tsukasa and Kagami, the bizarreness occurred, after a man by the name of Uncle Ruckus (_No relation_) was taken down by a flock of crows and small pandas. The crows were coincidental, but the pandas were no twist of fate."

Farra snuffed, "Use another adjective."

Kagami continued, "The pandas were small and with a green stem on top, wearing a black hat. They happened to be the _Pandaikon_ we dread."

"Pandaikon?" They all gasped.

Dan tried to write Pandaikon on his enemy list… but…

"Hey, how do you spell _Pandaikon_?" He asked.

Jen said, "Anyways, Ruckus was injured and he was put in intensive care. However, because of Ruckus's assault, it began to huge meld between every universe. Thanks to the Intel from the Hiiragi Twins, we have beliefs that the ACROSS forces are behind this… _again_."

Elise asked, "And who is the leader of ACROSS."

Tsukasa trembled, "A man by the name of… _Il Palazzo._"

They all gasped, as Chris spoke, "Uh… will it be dangerous?"

Dan added, "And STOP making gibberish!"

"You're a part of the force," Jonesy said, "You have no choice. But we promise that you'll be safe."

Elise smiled and said to him, "Don't worry, honey. I'll be by you, all the way."

Kagami asked Jen, "So… Do you think we have a chance?"

Jen replied, "I don't know. I am going to ask a person who _knows _ACROSS and Il Palazzo."

Kagami said, "You don't mean…"

Jen nodded, as the meeting ended. They all agreed to help.

"Good!" Jen declared, "Then we shall strike, as soon as ACROSS resurfaces. We're not sure when, but it _could _happen. Any questions?"

Heather raised her hand and asked, "Uh, can I use the bathroom?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Pedro's, April and Miz-K arrived.

"Yo! Pedro!" He called out.

April then saw a glimpse of Michi, with her face on, with Pedro.

"You're just in time!" Pedro said in shivers, "Pedro is scared by those faceless women. The queen is very scary."

"Oh, come now!" Miz-K shouted, "We just came by to see if everything is in place."

April then approached Michi and started to swell up in tears. She kneeled down and was sad.

"Your highness… You're alive," she sobbed.

"You know faceless girl?" Pedro asked.

"Yes, she does," Michi remarked, "She used to be my loyal subject. And I say that, because my kingdom is gone. Though, I must give you credit for what you have done to help these girls, including the one called May."

"Oh, yes. I'm just ever so grateful. Yolei was a terrible queen."

"You know… just between you and me and these nice people… I never liked her."

"I do, too. She is a bad girl. I hear that, before I was brought back, she was killed instantly, thanks to Yukino."

"Oh… May's caretaker?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Michi then held her face and smiled, "I'm so glad that you are very thoughtful for your daughter."

April giggled, "Well, she's _not _my daughter, but she's like the one I should have, since my body is completely clay. Of course, in _this _world, my body is simply that of a human being."

"I'll see if I can give you a new home, since my own world is no more; but for now, we have to end the nightmare." Michi proclaimed.

Pedro nodded, "Pedro feels the same way. Once, when Pedro was dead, he misses his son, Sandora, and his sexy wife. Now I am back with Sandora, which was a wish from Miss Will."

He then cried in tears, "Pedro is overjoyed in tears that I am reunited by my sexy wife and Sandora!"

Miz-K said, "Well, now that everything is settled, time for the training to begin!"

April asked, "_What_ training?"

Meanwhile, Dawn was peering from behind, covered in a black hood, watching everything that happened. She let out a mean glare and thought, "Why is _she _alive?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hyatt was on the floor… again. Pero Pero tried to wake her up, using his leg onto her head. There was a note on her chest that said:<p>

"_Hyatt, if you are still alive, please make sure the house is clean, until we return. May and I are going out on a walk. And NO dust from under the rug!  
>Yukino"<em>

Eventually, she'll wake up. But where did May and Miyazawa go?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find out… in our next chapter…<strong>_


	35. Maiden Special (Part 1)

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Azumanga Daioh or School Rumble, but I DID create the Maiden Universe_

* * *

><p>Peter Giese was slamming at the door of Miz-K Takase.<p>

"DUDE! Are you there?" He cried, "Dude?"

He turned the doorknob and opened the door. He thought it was locked. He stepped inside and found a bunch of fan fiction posters, all created by Miz-K, each with its own story.

_You know I never planned on meeting these two, face-to-face._

"Whoa… That's so high," he said, "Look at all those stories! Awesome!"

He looked at the posters and said, "Cool beans! Look at his works, "_Makie's Revenge_", "_After Hours at the Mall_", "_Miranda's Adventure_", "_Glasses of Love_", "_Project Peach_", and even "_A Sister's Heart in Spirit_". Whoa, dawg! I've heard of these fics!"

He then looked at a promo poster of _"Maiden for Hire: School Rumble Style_". He then thought, as he found two pictures of Eri Maiden and Tomo Maiden.

"Hey!" He snickered, "This is TOO awesome! I never thought of using these hot girls!"

He then had an idea, "I know it is _reusing_ the robot girl genre, but… We're up to chapter thirty-two! Miyazawa and May are gonna freak. _Yukino doesn't want to be in Maidens for Hire, _huh? Well, let's see if the main characters will meet main OCs from the popular fan fiction series!"

He held up a stamp and smiled, "I, Peter Giese, approve of this chapter of the misadventures of those two funny Betties, by featuring two of the popular Betties from _Maidens for Hire_: Eri Model #N1K1M8R1 and Tomo Model #86662426 – Version 2.0! They will be featured in a chapter with our heroines and… OH, I CANNOT WAIT!"

**STAMP!**

_**Acknowldged, Miz-K**_

"Dude…" he then asked, "Where _is _Miz-K, anyway?"

"Wherever you are, I did your job! No need to thank me, bro!" He called out, as he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32<br>Maiden Special  
>(or "No Mode for Love and Happiness")<strong>_

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Miyazawa and May were out for a walk.<p>

"Isn't it nice to go for a walk, for a change?" Miyazawa sighed.

May smiled, "Yeah. Walking is too good for me!"

"I know. You do this as a hobby."

"Good exercise."

Yukino asked, "So, will we be okay, since Hyatt is in charge?"

May grinned, "Well, there's always Pero Pero. Of course, I left my Pokémon at home, so he can have company."

"Good call," Yukino said, "As long as Team Rocket doesn't break in our house. Besides, Hyatt is there, and you know what happens there."

May suggested, "When we get back, can we take her to the hospital?"

Miyazawa nodded, as they continued to walk. However, unknown to them, Butch and Cassidy listened on and were shocked.

Cassidy then asked, "The twerpettes got their house guarded by the zombie… What should we do?"

Butch cringed, "It's nice that she left her Pokémon unguarded, but with a small mutt and a dead girl… I… I want to quit now!"

Cassidy then sighed, as she removed her uniform and put on a pink shirt and black pants.

"I… I can't do this anymore," she sighed, "I don't want to work, while we get through disaster after disaster…"

Butch then asked, "Wait! Cassidy…"

"NO!"

"But, I need you! We're a great team!"

"Not anymore! I'm done…"

She then walked away, as she spoke in different sayings, each step, "I'm done. Finished. Forget it. _Finito_. _Fin_. _Finis_. Gone-ski. Done. I quit. I am done. I'm finished. I don't need this. I'm through. I give up. Fuck Team Rocket."

Butch cried out, "You… YOU CANNOT QUIT! You're my partner!"

Cassidy then started to cry in tears, "HOW CAN I?"

She left, as Butch was in forlorn.

_Sorry… You're on your own… Biff…  
>Cassidy<em>

Butch then yelled in anger, "IT'S BUTCH!"

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa and May arrived at a small dense city, as Butch was following them.

"Who needs Cassidy?" He growled, "I followed the twerpettes here and all I need now is to learn more about them. Here I come, you ladies."

May then looked at the city, which is decorated in flashy colors.

"I feel like I am in a rainbow city… again," she said.

Yukino then asked, "So, I wonder if they chose to find the peps responsible."

"Peps?"

"It's another word for energies."

"Oh…"

"Well, we should look around and-."

Yukino then saw a small diner, which said _"Maiden Special – All for free, IF you do the task for us._"

"What's a Maiden Special?" She asked.

May then said, "If it involves food, then I am in!"

She ran to the diner, as Yukino followed, feeling calm.

"Well, it's no harm, no foul, right?" She said, "Whatever this _Maiden Special_ is, I want to find out."

As they arrived, the diner was desolate.

"Aw, no fair…" May sobbed, "This diner is a façade!"

Yukino growled, "Actually, it's real. I guess it was either closed down for maintenance or it's not open yet."

May approached the booth and shouted, "SERVICE! HEY! Service!"

She then sat on the stool and waited for someone to come. Yukino sat next to her and was lost in thought. May then found a menu. She opened it and it was blank.

"Hey… It's blank!" May cried, "No food? Gyp!"

Yukino looked and said, "Oh, it's obviously a cover for a menu."

May then sobbed, "Why no food? Stupid diner! You said _Maiden Special_! And yet, the special for today is _nothing_! You suck, food-related entrepreneurs!"

"Compose yourself, May!"

But then, she heard small footsteps. There was a girl with short brown hair an orange-red maid uniform. She saw the girls and was smiling. She approached the booth and bowed to them. She then introduced herself to them in a polite voice.

"Hello, my name is Tomo II. How may I help you?" She said.

"Uh… Tomo II?" Yukino asked.

"It's like _Version Two_," Tomo said, "So, what can I get you? We're kind of new here in this world."

May then said, "Get us _two Maiden Specials_!"

Miyazawa then rebutted, "Uh, just one for her. I don't want one."

Tomo looked away and was sad.

"I'm afraid I cannot…" she said, "You see, Eri was supposed to make the _Maiden Special, _but she couldn't show up."

"Who?" May asked.

"My sister, Eri," she replied.

"Oh… Are you like, uh, maid sisters?" Yukino asked.

"You could say that," Tomo said, "But it's complicated. I am her older and eldest sister."

May then cheered, "Bring on the _Maiden Special!_"

Yukino shushed her and said to Tomo, "So… Where was she last?"

"Well, all I remembered that she left to find some supplies, but she was nowhere," Tomo replied.

Yukino then asked, "But where?"

Tomo then left, as Yukino was pissed.

"Some service!" She snapped.

She and May left, as Yukino insisted, "Well, I thought maybe we could find Eri. Maybe we can shed some light."

"Something about Tomo felt weird, Yuki," May said, "I think she might be related to one of those robots I met that looked like her."

"Yeah?" Yukino asked.

May smiled and nodded, "Plus, it's weird that she's running a cosplay diner. Isn't it supposed to be a cosplay _café?_"

"Good point."

They walked around the city, looking for Eri, who could be in this city, but they ended up lost. Their hunt lasted two hours, before Yukino's feet were hurt.

"Man…" she cried, "My feet are killing me!"

She sat down on the bench and took off her shoes. May was far away, calling out.

"ERI! ERI? Where are you?"

As Miyazawa was resting, she felt something in her feet, like it was massaging.

She closed her eyes and moaned, "Ahh… I don't get it… but I feel relaxed."

She _was_. A girl with blonde hair, done up in pigtails, and a gold and red maid uniform, was massaging her bare feet. She firmly grasped each part of her foot, very softly. Yukino started to moan, as the girl continued.

Yukino then thought of the realization that May was doing it. She looked down and saw the girl. But before she could answer, the girl used her palm and rubbed little circles on her foot. Yukino then fainted, as the girl continued to rub.

May spotted her and cried out, "HEY! What are you doing?"

The girl stood in attention and turned away. She was blushing in a beet red look and was nervous.

"You get your hands off of Yuki, you maiden freak!" May shouted.

The girl replied in a nervous titter, "Oh, sorry… I, uh, didn't mean to. I overheard your friend… hearing that her feet are aching, so, well, I, uh, well… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

May then growled, "Who the heck are you? Whatever you are, I think you killed her!"

"There's no need to be mean," she turned around and said, "I was just doing as my programmers did for me."

"Huh?" May glared.

"My name is Eri," she introduced herself to May, "I am Miss Tomo II's partner and baby sister."

May was shocked, "AH! _You're_ Eri?"

Eri blushed and said, "Don't look at me like that, Miss."

"_May_. And there's no need for your sexual tendencies. That's Yuki's lover's job."

"Oh… She's married. It's okay. I'm hip to it."

"And I am only 12."

"Aw, too bad. You look like you are simply 16."

"You… You think so?"

May blushed, as Eri carried an unconscious Yukino with her. They walked together.

"Anyway, how about help?" Eri asked, "I'm kind of lost."

"You wanted to see Tomo?" May asked.

Eri giggled, "She's so helpful to me. I'm shy in front of new people, of course. You are simply nice to talk to."

"Oh, go on."

"No, I mean it. It's a very risky situation to talk to the people you never meet, but it takes time to talk."

"Oh, that's bad, huh?"

"Sis didn't like it. She told me to shape up or ship out. I have to stop being shy and bashful."

May then held her shoulder and said, "I'm okay with it. It's nice to meet new friends, no matter where you go."

Eri smiled, "Aw, you're sweet."

May then pointed the direction to the diner, "This way."

**XXXXX**

When they arrived, Tomo was gone. Eri went into the back and placed Miyazawa on the chair. She entered Tomo's room to look around. Eri let out a scream, as May ran to her. Eri held up a note and found her bonnet.

"Miss Tomo… She's gone!" Eri sobbed, as she gave May the note.

May read the note aloud:

"_Dear Eri Model,  
>I have your sister. If you ever want to see her again, you must give us your Maiden Special recipe or we will dismantle her. It's your choice. If you are too bashful to do it, too bad! I DEMAND the recipe, since you never use it! Be there by nightfall, or else!<br>From… Nobody in your concern"_

May then gasped, "Someone must be after your secret formula."

Eri Maiden spoke, "Uh, no… They just want us to be useless… I'm sorry, Miss May, but I will have to give him the formula."

She then thought, "Him… again… Why can't he leave us alone?"

May then snapped, stepping in front of her, "What kind of quitter talk is that, you two-bit maid robot? If you want to save your sister, do it now! But only if you tried to be brave!"

Eri then asked, "Uh… How did you know I was a robot?"

"The button; plus, your name is _Eri Model_."

"Oh, I guess there is no helping it to hide, even though we are Maidens for Hire."

"OH? I've heard of you girls! You give _guaranteed _service! What are you two doing here?"

Eri turned away and said nothing. May then smiled, "Oh, well. She'll tell me soon enough."

Yukino started to wake up, "Unh… What happened?"

"Yuki!" May cheered, "You're okay!"

"Why am I back in the diner?" She groaned.

"It's a long story," May smiled, "But I want to tell you that we have met something cool!"

Yukino said, as she was tired, "What is it? I'll bet it's a way home."

May smiled, "Even better! I found a _Maiden for Hire_!"

Yukino gasped in horror, frozen and motionless in shock. She dropped to the ground and fainted.

"AH! Yuki!" May cried.

Eri shouted, "Leave her! She's still a little tense. Good thing I gave her an extra special massage."

May then thought, "Oh… I get it. _Pleasure Mode _ – not for kids, like me."

Eri Maiden then bowed, "How about we work together? Miss Yukino will stay here and rest."

She carried Miyazawa to the back and placed her in bed. She draped a blanket over her and kissed her on the nose.

"Rest easy," she whispered, as she left.

Eri and May began to hunt down who stole Tomo Maiden.

Butch, however, saw what transpired and was dejected.

"Without Cassidy, I don't have a plan…" he groaned, "Why am I so cursed, especially since my name is _Butch_. She's right. I _am Bitch…_"

He left, feeling unhappy, without his partner.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Excel arrived at the city where they arrived and began to search for Yukino.

"Sorry for the long wait," Excel smiled, "Excel is currently busy with her hunt for this woman. I am continuing my investigation, even though it was an order for Lord Arima. Lord Il Palazzo, I promise you that your Excel will make you proud, like before! And when you return, we'll be glad to be rid of Hatchan, for she is a very worthless member!"

She then saw Cassidy walk by. She then sneered at her and said, "Fresh meat… Excel does not see the woman, but she's closer."

She unsheathed a machete and charged at her, "MACHETE!"

Cassidy saw it and dodged out of the way.

"OOP!"

**CRASH!**

Excel crashed into a pile of trash cans. Cassidy then walked away, feeling pissed.

"Like I am going through this again…" she murmured.

Excel was very dizzy, as she was in pain.

"Excel is feeling pain in her wholesome little body…" she moaned.

She got up quickly and snarled, "No way Excel is giving up! Excel cannot lose the fight, no matter what, as long as I obey Lord Il Palazzo! Lord Arima, I have to remember, that he is a replacement, and he has no-!"

**BZZT!**

Excel nonchalantly walked away, swinging her machete around, and singing, "Oh, fail-safe~, fail-safe~, Lord Arima! Kill a girl~, kill a girl~, Lord Arima!"

_What was THAT all about?_

**XXXXX**

May and Eri were on their way to their destination.

"Hey, Eri?" May asked, "I never asked. Do you remember where he or she is located?"

"No, but I know him well," Eri Maiden said, "Besides, it's too easy to find. He _always _does this and then he starts to rant and rave at me."

"Who?" May asked.

"A guy by the name of _Freddie_," Eri spoke, "And, uh, _Fred Sr_., as well."

"Huh?" May was confused, "How many Freds are there?"

"Only _two _that I know of!" Eri Maiden shouted.

May then asked, "Say… Do you mind telling me the _Maiden Special_, while we are finding Tomo II?"

Eri looked away and said, "No. That is a secret. Of course, it's best to find out, eventually."

May then smiled, "Oh, I'm cool. It's no secret about a few meat and potatoes, or curry."

Eri giggled, as May let out a thumbs-up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say… Who's Freddie and Fred Senior?<strong>_

_**To be continued… … …maybe…**_

* * *

><p>Cassidy was sitting in the bench, resting her eyes.<p>

"Ahh… Peaceful bliss," she sighed, "No more Butch, no more Nibna, and no more pain… I love a new lifestyle."

But then…

"SHAME ON YOU!" A woman shouted.

"You ought to be a shame of yourself, bailing on Team Rocket like that!" A man bellowed.

Cassidy gasped, as she recognized the voices, "It… It can't be!"

Three silhouettes appeared and were in a stance.

"Not you three!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh-ho-ho! Now it's a-getting good! Find out next time!<strong>_


	36. Maiden Special (Part 2)

Percival then narrated, "This is a heavy disclaimer. It says, _and I quote…_"

Michael Cole snapped, "HEY!"

Percival continued, "I… _Miz-K Takase_ (_Who, for unknown reason, is not here, at this time_), do not own the rights or the characters to _Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Cromartie High, Azumanga Daioh, Pokémon, _and _School Rumble _for this chapter! The creation and roles of it here is purely coincidental. As for the 33rd chapter of _"Miyazawa and May", _I will conclude the _Maidens for Hire _appearances in this chapter and will introduce _another _OC of mine, coming soon."

Cole sighed, "So… _finally _a little Hanna-Barbera in this story?"

"Uh, actually, _Scooby Doo's _newest chapter is owned by Warner."

"Oh. Won't we get in trouble for using them?"

"Shut up, Cole!"

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33<br>Maiden Special (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>Tomo was in a small room, tied up and was alone. Of course, she was plugged in, since she cannot die… at least, not until the kidnappers, Fred and Fred, do something about it.<p>

"Hey, guys!" She called out, "I hope you're not going to hurt me. Eri Model will think of a way! Please let me go and I'll give it to you! But I want to know what you are planning for our recipe!"

A man in glasses, black hair, and a business suit grumbled, "Sniffling snot cakes! Will you shut up?"

A man in brown hair and a mustache, wearing pants and suspenders, nodded at her, without saying a word, while a guitar riff is playing.

* * *

><p><em>Meet Fred and Fred: Mayor Fred Jones Sr. from "Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc." and Freddie from "Cromartie High"<em>

* * *

><p>Fred then snuffed, "Come on! You Maidens don't know when to shut up, right?"<p>

"You can talk!" Tomo shouted, "I never have seen _you _take something from me!"

Fred then smiled, "It's all about the money. Ever since the worlds had been mixed, my partner and I wanted to invest. We've decided to earn money out of financial gain, but only for the _honest _way."

He then muttered, "Except my mute friend let's me speak, now and then."

Freddie nodded.

"So, why did you want our recipe? You wouldn't even like it." Tomo remarked.

He replied, "That's none of your business. When was the last time I tasted _your _food?"

Tomo grinned, "Oh, please… We cook to perfection! Why do you think Miss Mizuhara and Miss Sawachika built us for?"

Fred said, "Come to think of it, you're right. Very good point. But that's no excuse on _not _giving me the recipe."

She growled, "Oh, you're no worse than Eri Maiden."

He said, "She'll be here… or else."

Freddie pulled out a guitar and started to strum. Fred Sr. listened on, as he sat by Tomo.

"How hard is it to bounce back, after losing your job as Mayor of Crystal Cove?" He said, "I surely don't need automation, like you, and I sure as heck won't-. Glimmering Galleons, Freddie! Knock it off!"

Freddie stopped playing and bowed his head. Fred continued, "And I sure won't need you two robots to mess us up."

Tomo pouted, "I feel your pain, sir. Back then, our company was in a standstill, when I departed, by running away. I didn't want to be demolished, but at least, I won't be able to be by the company."

"What does _that _have to do with anything?"

"Beats me… But I heard that you were kicked out of office. That's sad. I ran away, before I was due to destruction. That's sadder… of course, it depends."

"Funny little Maiden for Hire… You sure don't get the idea that I want revenge on the people that shunned me!"

Freddie then asked, by signaling his hands. He pointed the plug.

"No… you wouldn't…" she cringed, "I need it to recharge…"

Fred unplugged her and said, "We don't need to waste electric energy now, won't we?"

Tomo was sad, as she was fully charged, but she cannot be plugged in again. Freddie then used a jar and put the plug in it.

"No!" Tomo cried.

Fred then snickered, "The clock is ticking…"

**XXXXX**

May and Eri arrived at a small apartment. The two Freds were there.

"They are up on the top floor," she said.

"Right. And when we find those two, they'll be sorry for hurting Tomo II!" May declared.

She then asked, "But… How? You're too shy to face them."

Eri then was puzzled, "Good point. I don't know if I could make the trip. My battery power is at 50%."

May declared, "How about if _I _deliver it for you?"

"What?"

"Hear me out: I step in, give them the recipe, and we leave with Tomo."

"But how?"

"How about if I become a Maiden, like you?"

Eri then said, "You know… That is a stupid idea… I like it! But I guess we have no choice."

She pulled out a huge trunk and opened it. She pulled May in and began to dress her up.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh… pretty side wipe…<em>

* * *

><p>May then approached the front door, dressed in a green and red Maiden outfit, in a pattern of Italy.<p>

"This is so cute…" she smiled, "Reminds me of pasta and such. Man, I have to finish this mission, before I eat. Be still, stomach."

She went inside and ran upstairs. She arrived at the door and knocked, while holding the folder, which had the recipe.

"Who is it?" Fred called out.

"It's a Maiden with a _Maiden Special_ delivery!" May called back.

He opened the door and saw May.

"Who are you?" Fred asked.

May replied, "I am May, Model number, uh, M19. I got your message from Tomo Model II."

Fred then smiled, "Well, come on in."

"I want to know, before I give it to you," May said, "Why do you want this?"

"Oh, simply for money."

"Extortion?"

"No. I thought maybe I'd make it up for losing my Mayoral job, back then… and for escaping from Crystal Cove. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ouch…"

"Anyway, I haven't seen you, lately. Are you a newer model?"

"Uh… yeah… I'm a compact version. I'm only small, but I work properly.

"Okay, good. Freddie! Let Tomo go!"

May gave Fred the recipe, as Tomo was free. May and Tomo left, as Fred read the recipe with Freddie.

"Jumping Jerboas! This makes no sense at all! But at least we got it!"

They went to the kitchen, as the Maidens and May left. Freddie then thought about the May Maiden.

He wrote on a chalkboard: _"THAT was NO Maiden! She had no button!"_

"Enh… Must be those newer models," Fred said, "Besides, she's probably lifelike."

Freddie then wrote on the board: _"Idiot…"_

**Grrr…**

"What was that?" Fred asked.

He stepped out and saw May, holding her stomach.

"Shh… Stomach," she whispered.

Fred then seethed, "Freddie _was _right!"

She then went down the stairs, as Fred scoffed, "Of course, their fuel _is _electricity. It must be a lifelike model."

He wrote: _NO, IT'S NOT! SHE'S HUMAN!_

Fred Sr. gasped, "Hey… Wait a minute!"

He thought, "That Maiden _never _bowed. She must be… She must be a defective unit… or some type of spy android. If that's the case…"

He stepped out and saw May, on the bottom floor. He cried out, "HEY! STOP HER! That Maiden is an imposter! Or, at least, some knock-off!"

May gasped, "Uh, oh."

Freddie growled and wrote: _Shut up and get her!_

"RUN!" Tomo cried out.

"Holy Krabbys!" May shouted, as they dashed down the stairs.

The Freds ran after them, as The Maiden and May arrived to the exit.

"Eri Maiden! Hurry!" She cried.

Eri shouted, "What's going on?"

May cried out, "They know!"

Eri Maiden signaled, "Run! Back to the diner!"

Fred Sr. appeared and glared at her, "Oh, no, you don't!"

May cringed, "Too late…"

Freddie smirked, "Well, well, well… Using a Maiden for Hire that is defective, or some sort of spy, to best at me, huh?"

May sobbed, "Sir, no… Not in my circuits. I beg of you. I'm just a newer and advanced model."

Eri whispered, "Play along."

Freddie wrote and showed: _Who is she? No need for dramatics._

"I told you!" May cried, "I'm M19 – May Model!"

Freddie wrote: _A likely story. You have no button._

May shouted, "Listen to me, you mute! You got something to say, say it now!"

Fred Sr. shouted, "I want that recipe, you brat of a robot!"

Freddie wrote: _She's not a robot!_

Eri snapped, "_That's _the recipe! You got what you want! Just leave our new sister alone!"

Fred then smirked, as Freddie shook his head, no.

He said, "Hmm… Sounds fair. This makes no sense, but knowing your culinary files, I'd say that you are A-OK, Maidens."

Freddie wrote a question mark on the board, and showed it, while smacking his head.

May sobbed, as she wept, "I didn't mean to do anything wrong. My big sister, Eri Model, is too shy to join you and deliver the recipe."

Fred Sr. snuffed, "I thought Maidens for Hire _don't _cry."

Freddie wrote: _They do…_

"I did _not _know that."

_Don't listen to them, Jones._

"Oh, please… We got what we want. Maybe the company created a new type of realistic Maiden."

_You__ said that she didn't bow!_

May gasped, as Eri and Tomo whimpered, "We're screwed…"

Fred then turned to May and asked, "Well? What have you to say, Miss May Model; _IF _that's your real serial number?"

May then was nervous, as she then thought, "What to do… Think, Haruka… Think… What would a Maiden for Hire do, aside from _Guaranteed Service_?"

She then got an idea. In an instant, she closed her eyes and collapsed. She was playing dead, or at least, in a Maiden way.

Eri thought, "What is she doing?"

Tomo cried, "Oh, NO! May Model's batteries have died!"

Eri cried, "What?"

May winked, as Tomo smiled.

Tomo whispered, "Play along, stupid… She's onto something!"

They picked her up, as Tomo sobbed, "How could you? She needed to recharge her batteries, and you monsters made her stay! Heartless users!"

Freddie wrote: _Okay… I was wrong…_

Tomo sobbed, with tears in her eyes, "FINE! YOU WANT THAT RECIPE FOR YOUR NEEDS, BE MY GUEST!"

She then said, in anger, "But you two know this… that May Maiden may be your undoing."

Eri nodded and exclaimed, "She's right. Enjoy your _Maiden Special… _jerks!"

They left, as May opened her eyes, looking at Tomo, who was carrying her.

"Did they buy it?" She whispered.

Tomo shushed her. Both Freds were uneasy. But Fred Sr. was smiling in victory.

"I guess she _was _a Maiden, after all," he sighed.

He then cheered, "Oh, well… At least we won our prize! Let's go cook!"

Freddie then shook his head and wrote: _I need to find a new __Fred__… or maybe that gorilla._

**XXXXX**

May and the Maidens were back in the diner. May said, "Well, at least _they _are happy. I cannot believe that they almost caught us."

Eri smiled, "I know… We almost would've been dolls, if May didn't resort to her _shutdown mode_."

She patted her head and giggled, "Miss Sawachika would be honored to create May Maidens, in a commemoration of your heroics!"

Tomo then said, "I know what you did was foolish, but thanks for saving me."

May said, "It's no problem. Oh, yeah… Can you make the Maidens named _Haruka_?"

Eri responded, "Sure. Why? Is that your real name?"

May smiled, as Eri nodded.

Tomo remarked, "Well… I'll call the offices about this, the minute our shift is finished. To repay you, I shall create the _Maiden Special, _just for you."

May squealed with glee.

"Eri, a little help here?" She called out.

Both Maidens began to work in the kitchen, cooking in a fast pace.

May was amazed, "Whoa! Super speed! Move over, 009! Maidens for Hire are very fast!"

Minutes later, the Maiden Special, which was nikujaga, blended with rice, carrots, and spices, was finished. Eri served it to May. May started to eat it. After the first bite, May was moved.

"Wow!" She sobbed, "It's so delicious!"

Yukino came out of the room and was in a puzzled look, "What did I miss?"

"Yuki!" She cheered, "Maiden Special!"

"Okay…" Yukino took a bite.

When she tasted it, she was amazed.

"Damn, that's good food! What is it?"

Tomo cheered, "Meat and potatoes, mixed with exotic Asian blends!"

Yukino smiled, "Just like home…"

May asked, "But wait… What about Fred and Freddie?"

"Oh, you'd understand the recipe, but it's too complicated to work it," Eri Maiden said.

Tomo Maiden replied, "She's right. What Fred Jones Sr. got was a recipe for our failed attempts at a super strong curry."

Meanwhile, Fred was eating the curry that he and Freddie made. Fred started to turn green and collapse. Freddie was unaffected. He was still eating.

"Bouncing… Blister Bunnies!" Fred cried in pain, "This is awful!"

Freddie said nothing. He continued to eat.

Tomo giggled, "For some reason, adding garlic and spinach into a Maiden Curry tastes very bland."

Eri said, "And the way you cook it, you must set it to 600 degrees for five minutes. Too bad we don't make _Five-Alarm Maiden Chili_."

Yukino then said, "Well, for what it's worth, you Maidens are all right. You make the best food around."

May asked, "But why are you closed?"

"We're just trying to test, before we can re-open," Tomo said, "We started a culinary branch, since we came here. So, we wanted to try it out."

Eri smiled, "Now that we have perfected it, it's time to re-open the store!"

They finished cooking and went outside. Miyazawa was confused.

"They didn't answer us," she said.

May asked, "Do you think they went to buy some posters?"

Miyazawa then looked at May's Maiden uniform and asked, "Uh… May… What's with the red and green frills?"

**XXXXX**

They left the diner, as the Maidens began to work on the reopening. Miyazawa asked May, "Say… Were they _really _Maidens for Hire?"

May then said, "Oh… I was just kidding… _Maidens for Hire _are simply household appliances. They aren't like people."

She then thought, "I can't risk seeing her all shocked and scared like that, again."

Yukino then saw a movie theater, which was huge.

"Hey, how about a movie? We have time, before we go home," Yukino asked.

May smiled, "I'm in!"

They went to the ticket booth.

"One adult, one stupid," Yukino said.

May snapped, "Hey!"

"Oh, sorry," she smiled.

"One adult, one child," she said to the cashier.

May nodded, "That's better."

They went inside. The Freds, however, were passing them, feeling uneasy.

"Wait until I get my hands on that May Maiden!" Fred groaned, as Freddie was driving, "How dare they give me such bad food! I ought to shut down their operations!"

He then cried, "But first… a quick ride to get my stomach pumped."

The car drove away, as the Maidens finished.

"Good! All ready for the grand re-re-opening!" Eri smiled.

The poster had May, in her uniform, with the sign saying: _"Grand Re-Re-Opening of Maidens Diner – Come for the food, stay for our guaranteed service"_

Tomo then said, "Let's call the others."

Eri smiled, "COOL!"

Tomo Maiden then whispered, "Whoever those two are, they're always welcome to_ Maiden Town._"

Eventually, this city is run by Maidens and Butlers for Hire. But that particular story is told for another time… of course, _without _Miyazawa and May to appear.

Eri Maiden said, "I hope Miss Sawachika approves of the new _Haruka Maidens for Hire_, real soon. We'll need all the help."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the three silhouettes appeared. They were in the shape of Jessie, James, and Meowth. Cassidy was shocked.

"How dare you show yourselves in my presence, you losers?" Cassidy shouted.

"How dare _you _bail on Botch?" Jessie shouted.

James bellowed, "Team Rocket never quits, even through pain!"

Meowth responded, "Yeah! And if you know better, you return to your duties as a member of Team Rocket!"

Cassidy cried, "You guys had it bad, but I don't! I'm sick and tired of being through this messed-up universe!"

James smirked, "I hope the twerps didn't heed your word."

(Jessie): "Listen, is that a quitter I hear?"

(James): "We've been through it all, and you have nothing to fear!"

(Jessie): On the wind…

(James): Past the stars…

(Meowth): Through the weird cities…

Cassidy shouted, "Alright, already! I don't need your changeable mottos!"

They stopped and said, "Sorry…"

Jessie then appeared from the silhouette and snapped, "You need to buck up! Truth to be told, you deserve to lose, now and then, but we know May, very well!"

James then appeared and said, "Listen to us. We don't mind quitting, but without Team Rocket, what would the boss say?"

Meowth then did a reenactment, with Team Rocket obtaining May's Pokémon:

"Imagine if you will, if _**we **_took her Pokémon! The boss will be smiling in glee, as he uses that Glaceon and Blaziken for some cold air and heat. He'll also use the Venusaur to ride on and enjoy the beautiful garden scent. With that enormous bloom of a flower on its back, he can feel serene. And after that, he'll say to us, _"I believe that Meowth, Jessie, and James have proven of Team Rocket glory, despite their recent accomplishments of failure!"_ And then we make it big!"

Meowth added, "Just imagine the luxuries that await youse! It may not happen yet, but one day, you could do what we could never do: capture a Pikachu!"

Cassidy was moved in tears, as Jessie shouted, "So, go ahead and quit! Leave your partner, high and dry!"

James said, "OR… Make our boss proud! We're Team Rocket! And proud of it! Ignore the pain! We learn from our mistakes!"

They all chant, "It's our lifestyle, it's all for a while; WE RULE!"

Cassidy then said, "You're… You're right…"

She dropped to her knees and wailed, "I'm such an idiot! Oh, why did I leave Biff alone? I just couldn't take it anymore! I was arrested by mall security, I was blown up, I was nearly beaten up by a group of men, who were angry…"

She leaked tears like waterfalls, a la Pedro, "I am a member of Team Rocket! And since I hate you so much, you really made me change my mind!"

She ran off to find Butch. Team Rocket was in smiles.

"Well… she's doomed," Jessie sneered.

James asked, "I'm confused, Jessie. How come she wanted to bail, because of all that?"

"Who cares?" Jessie snapped, "The minute we leave this place, the sooner we get the twerp's Pikachu!"

Meowth then smiled, "We've been sitting pretty, since we have been earning money. What do you say we's go out and have lunch?"

They all cheered, "YAY! FOOD FOR THREE! NONE FOR TWERPS!"

They went to the Maiden Diner and continued to chat.

"Say, should we order some more of those-?" James asked.

Jessie griped, "AH! I'm sick of eating noodles! If I see a soba noodle again…"

Meowth smiled, "I hope they have fried chicken…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at an emergency room, Fred Sr. was in the room, waiting for the nurse. She appeared. She was wearing a pink nurse uniform and had black hair and an ample bust. She also had cat ears.

"Oh, crumbling cookie things… Don't tell me that _you're _a Maiden, too?" He whined.

The Maiden said, "Good day. I am Sakaki Model. I'll be your nurse today."

She looked at the chart and read his problem: _a stomach ulcer._

"Oh, too bad. But, we will fix it…" she said.

She pulled out a syringe and filled it up with painkillers. She pointed the needle at him and he started to quiver.

"Wha-, what are you doing? Stay away!" Fred shrieked.

Did I forget to mention that the needle was huge?

"Now… This won't hurt a bit…" she said, with her eye twitching.

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

_Back from the dead (One time only): Sakaki Model_

* * *

><p>At the diner, Team Rocket looked at the poster and was confused.<p>

"Say, doesn't the Maiden for Hire on the poster look like one of the twerpettes?" James asked.

Jessie sighed, "Who knows? We're starving."

Meowth smirked, "Well, no time like the present! Like heck there'd be a twerpette robot like her."

They cheered, "YAY! LET US EAT!"

Wobbuffet cheered, "WOBBA!"

They stepped inside, as Tomo Maiden watched on, "Everyone eats for free… But we charge by the hour, starting tomorrow. If no money, we have no food to cook."

She spoke, holding a menu, breaking 4th wall, "Would you like a seat? We are here for your guaranteed service!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thus concludes this chapter… See you next time!<strong>_

* * *

><p>At Jonesy's house, he, Wyatt, and Jude were watching on.<p>

Jude asked, "I hope they add _us _in the next chapter."

Jonesy said, "Oh, it's cool. This is like holding off, until we're ready."

Excel was frozen solid. She was motionless, as a few people walked past her in confusion. What could be wrong with this picture? Of course, she'll eventually move. This is Excel, of course. She's probably hungry.

Five hours later, at night, she started moving and singing, swinging her machete around.

"Ah-ri-ma! Ah-ri-ma! Ah-ri-ma!"

_This… is completely nuts…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That answer is left untold, until later. We know why, but we're not ready to tell you, just yet.<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the <em>Maidens for Hire <em>compound, Eri Sawachika was shocked.

"WHAT? Maidens for Hire of May, as a promotion for _this _fan fiction?" She cried.

Yomi gave her approval, "I approve. But isn't she so small?"

Eri shouted, "No way… I don't want someone like her, cheering like she's Italian! Plus, red and green is gaudy! And _doesn't _the real Haruka train in-?"

Yomi glared, "Miss Sawachika… Do you question my order of Maidens for Hire?"

Eri shivered, "No…"

She smiled, "Good. Have 5,000 units of Maidens for Hire of May made, and PRONTO!"

Eri shouted, "But… Next thing you're going to say is that Maidens of Yukino Miyazawa are going to be processed!"

She winked, "We're working on it. We just needed to improve her bust size. Plus, her hair would also be very silky, long, and shiny. _Maiden Moé Factors_ approve of neck-length to waist-length hair, more than short bobs."

Eri gulped, as Yomi left, all-smiles.

She growled, "I blame Miz-K…"

She shouted, shaking the camera, shouting at the 4th wall, "WHOEVER APPROVE OF THIS, YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT! I'LL SUE, IF I HAVE TO! AHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please stand by…<strong>_


	37. Coming to Theaters Maybe

_Due to any complete reports and reviews towards the story, most of this chapter will be presented in Play Form. Also, this chapter will present a special character introduction segment, in which we introduce the other characters involved in this story.  
>To put it blunt, we are showing Miyazawa and May, watching the coming attractions, in Play Form, and in previous parts.<em>

_Also, I do not own South Park or Hetalia, since the characters are in this chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34<br>Coming to Theaters… Maybe…**_

* * *

><p>May arrived with a tub of popcorn, a box of candy, and a large soda. Miyazawa had nothing.<p>

"Huh? Are you a glutton?" Yukino snapped.

May smiled, "It's free refills!"

Miyazawa sighed, as she and May were sitting together. Following their visit from the Maiden Diner, they agreed to see a movie together, before they go home. The entire movie theater has very few people.

"Jesus!" Stan Marsh snuffed, "How long before they start this goddamn movie?"

Switzerland shouted, "Watch your tone! There's a girl present!"

Lichtenstein then blushed, "Oh, big brother… It's nice to spend the day with you."

Switzerland then said, "No problem. Just stay seated, okay."

A few people shushed, as Miyazawa was sighing, "Great… Rowdiness gets us nowhere…"

Eric Cartman announced, "Oh, boy! Movie trailers!"

_Note: The lines there were from the infamous "You're Getting Old" episode._

May smiled, "Wow! This is great!"

Miyazawa shushed May, as the trailers started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Takase Productions:<br>**_(Narrator): Born in Petalburg City… Raised in her home… Made of heart… soul… and clay… She's May.

(May): Where were you, my snowgirl?

_**She's a cutie…**_

(May): I am so lonely without her…

(April): How long has it been, Haruka?

_**She was once Haruka of Plastic World…**_

(May): I… I don't remember…

(Narrator): You've seen her on stage, in contests, and even in the fun moments she had.

_From Chapter 6…  
><em>(May): HALIFAX!  
><strong>BONK!<strong>  
>(Miyazawa): Stop acting like an ass!<p>

(Narrator): May has cute styles, and a huge imagination…

(May): It's time, once again, for May's Expedition!

(A montage of May's moments from Chapters 1 thru 22)

_From Chapter 12…  
><em>(Dawn): Oh, what a cute body…_  
><em>(May): Okay, Quasimodo, you need to chill and let me hear about _this _world!

(Miyazawa): Just knock it off, before I beat you up, _senselesser_!

(May): Yuki! That's rude!

_**She's perfect… for a kid…**_

(May): I'm May!

_**May!**_

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Stan gasped.<p>

Italy smiled, "Hey! I didn't know she would say _Ve~, _too, Germany!"

Germany said, "It's obvious that they are simply knock-offs of us. Perhaps Japan can enlighten us with this story."

Italy said, "Maybe so… I cannot wait to see that movie…"

Miyazawa was confused, "Is it just me or does that girl look like you?"

May then asked, "Hmm… I think it must be a tribute film."

"Here's another one! Shush, Yuki!" She cried out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Productions:<strong>_

(Miyazawa, narrating): Perhaps my biggest accomplishments in life we to have a huge family and a darling husband. However, I was a peaceful young woman, living my life and living a happiness…

(May appeared, all crying)

_From Prologue…  
><em>(May): AHH! Oh, goodness! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to barge in to your moment! I come in peace! Please don't hurt me! I only wanted to live my life, especially since you are very scary looking! I only want to live, just to win Pokémon contests and live my dream as Grand Champion! I haven't eaten lots of great foods, either, and even if I did…

(Miyazawa, narrating): Until I met _her…_

(May's montage of her saying "Yuki!")

(Miyazawa, narrating): GOD! She's driving me nuts!

(May winked)

(Miyazawa, narrating): But, of course, there were times that she was completely nice. I tend to give out good advice.

_From Chapter 4…  
><em>(Miyazawa): May, it's obviously that this is the gift to Chris and Elsie._  
><em>(May): _Elise…  
><em>(Miyazawa): Whatever…

_From Chapter 6…  
><em>(Miyazawa): No. How about you look around, while I find a person to help me?  
>(May): How so?<br>(Miyazawa): Maybe I'll get a job at the Khaki Barn!

_From Chapter 15…  
><em>(Miyazawa): Yukino Miyazawa-Arima's personal tip: _Never__ listen to Zombies._

(Dawn): Why that… nerd!

(Miyazawa, narrating): Of course, there are times that I suffered bad experiences…

_From Chapter 9…  
><em>(Miyazawa): AHH! Is this what a single red rose being plucked by each petal feels like? It is! It's the library in third year, at Hokuei, all over again!

_From Chapter 16…_

(Miyazawa): WAIT! Let's think it over!  
><strong>BOOM!<strong>

(Miyazawa, sighing, narrating): My life is hell… At least I get to spend it with May. She's a very nice person…

(May): Yuki…

(Miyazawa): I'm going to make you proud, April. May will be under _my _care. And, I promise, that when the worlds are fixed up and May and I are back in our own worlds, I promise you… I will dedicate my life to protect her.

_**Yukino Arima – The Story  
>My Life with May (Part 1)<strong>_

_**Rated: R**_

* * *

><p>"Agh!" Stan snapped.<p>

Kyle Broflovski shouted, "Dude! Don't do this again!"

Stan rebutted, "What? It's not my fault that I am seeing this as the way it is!"

"Okay, I'll stop…" he said, as Miyazawa was moved.

"Oh! What a beautiful story!" She cheered, "April, May, Yolei, Sakura, Arima! What roles!"

"Will you calm down, Yuki? Don't make a scene…" May pleaded quietly.

Yukino started to cry, "Even though I am from a different world, this is a heartbreaking moment. I remember that I rescued Pero Pero and get to hear Sakura's voice again!"

May then saw another preview, as Russia was giggling. He turned to her and asked, "Excuse me, Miss, but could you remove your hat? No hats allowed in this theater…"

May then retorted, "It's a bandana."

Russia said, "It's on your head."

"Take it off, May!" Yukino scoffed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alley Drive Productions<br>**_(Britain, narrating): Yes, screaming fans around are seeing a glimpse of the greatest band from America, similar to the Beatles, even though 5/6 of the group is American.

(The Gang is running from their fans)

(Britain): Individually, it was a long and winding road for them… Now a part of the greatest band in the world, they are known to be the greatest, whenever and wherever.

(Percival): All right, Gang! Let's go!

(Britain): They debuted a while back, but now… The Gang is in the world of their own.

_**Peter Giese – The Leader of the group – if you call him a leader  
><strong>_(Peter): Dude! This is awesome!

_From Chapter 18…  
><em>(Peter): OKAY, you big bald bonamy (_bo-nah-mee_)! Taste _this _little shot!

_**Farra Stevens-Gaynes – The Blonde Bomber (with a blue streak)  
><strong>_(Farra): Awesome? I call it stupid!

_From chapter 22…  
><em>(Farra): Is this really necessary, in this artificial sun?  
>(Kasumi Asakura): Are you questioning our stimulation?<br>(Farra): It's _simulation, _idiot!

_**Steven Cooke – The Reggie Mantle of Chords  
><strong>_(Steven): Steven Cooke is simply enjoyable…

_From Chapter 26…  
><em>(Steven): Now… Maybe _that _will keep you douches in line. Let's go home.  
>(Cole): WHOA! Steven Cooke has lifted about over 400 pounds of his allies! Amazing!<p>

_**Percival P. Gaynes – The Brains of the Operation  
><strong>_(Percival): It's nothing… Really… Seriously, it's not, darn it!

_From Chapter 29…  
><em>(Percival): Gang, jump down and stop that car!  
>(Dan): Great! <em>More <em>Power Ranger wannabes!  
>(Percival): SIDE OF EVIL EVISCERATION!<p>

_**Mizuki Takase – The Girl with the huge talent… and boobs  
><strong>_(Mizuki): Watch it, buddy! I'm taken!

_From chapter 26…  
><em>(Heather): JUSTICE MEGA BARRA-!  
><strong>THWACK!<br>**(Mizuki): Here's a Justice Strike for you!  
>(Percival): What a dweeb…<p>

_**And Heather Dunn-Nevins – the Energetic one… provides the drums  
><strong>_(Heather): Heather is simply on her way to glory! But if I wasn't rich, Heather wouldn't be in this story, would I?

_From chapter 23…  
><em>(Heather): In the name of the tunes… Heather will punish you!  
>(Lars Rodriguez): WHOA! Nice impression of an anime character!<br>(Heather): I wanted the main role, but it was dubbed in Canada!

(Britain): As they appear in this world, they work for Miyuki Takara and the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_. Thus, the _Prudish Invasion _had begun. With the worlds beginning to merge and meld, it was going nowhere, man. And the LSAAWS and The Gang, along with the Kona Force, had a ticket to ride.

(The Gang began to evacuate the people)

(Peter): Will the people in the cheap seats leave now? And for the rest of you, come with us, if want to live!

(Britain): They represent the LaSaws!

(Gang): _LSAAWS!_

(Britain): It's time to save the world!

(Mizuki): At the very least, we're doing this out of Civil Service.  
>(Farra): Civil service, maybe; violent arts, I hope so.<p>

_**The Gang**_

(Percival): Gang! Move out!

(ALL): YEAH!

* * *

><p>"Uh…" Miyazawa was stunned, "Since when does a band that is our neighbors act like superheroes?"<p>

Stan snuffed, "Gross!"

Kyle snapped, "You're doing it again!"

"It's just disgusting!"

"They're penguins, so STOP IT!"

Germany shouted, "HEY, YOU DUMMKOPF! Stop shouting, during the movie! Und you say penguins, because of them, wearing tuxedos!"

Stan apologized, "Sorry."

"I'm referring to the Jew!" Germany snapped.

Kyle apologized, "Oh, sorry, sir…"

He growled, "See what you did?"

Stan said, "Why? It's not my fault that he's a bigger hater like Cartman."

Cartman remarked, "That's not true. He's been in World War II."

Kyle stated, "I'm warning you, Stan!"

May then thought, "It's almost like they are making movies about us."

She asked Yukino, "Hey, Yuki… are we in Hollywood?"

"No," Yukino said, "Everywhere we went, it was like the world was with us."

Austria demanded, "What kind of movie is this? A Gang from Britain's home? No wonder he is a pirate that I sided with!"

"Stop whining and enjoy the movies," Russia smiled.

"Yuki!" She giggled, "Yuki-Chan!"

Miyazawa gasped, "Is that… April?"

May turned and was shocked, "WHAT?"

Kyle asked, "Who's this April?"

"Wasn't she that gynoid from Buffy that is now spare parts?" Cartman inquired.

"Could be…" Kenny McCormick muffled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clay-Star Productions<br>**_(Narrator): Times had changed, as a part of the world of Plastic… A kingdom that was run by a corrupt queen, who abdicated the old queen, until her untimely end.

(April): It _has _been… And lately the queen has been excited to see you, _if _she finds you again.

(Narrator): She is the dark May… April…

(Scene of the bomb exploding in the Galleria Mall, from Chapter 7)  
>(April, from chapter 27): Literally, I am a blue blood, since my hot body is made of clay. But in every world, it's like my entire body is made of flesh, darkness, and hate. I feel like I am the entity of hate and love. And that whole red wire thing was getting old. Cutting the blue wire was perfect for idiot savants like them.<p>

(Narrator): She's very old, but with a kid's body.

(April): I'm 23 years old.

(Narrator): And everywhere she goes, she plans to save her lives and friends… after turning on the evil queen Yolei. She dedicated her life to obey Queen Michi and her daughter, May.

(April): If you're watching this, now you know the truth. May is very precious to me.

(Narrator): It's the adventure of a lifetime, unless you are boiling in hot water…

(April): Well, I should be going soon. My royal ruler awaits me.

_**April: The Movie  
>Rated R<strong>_

(April): Oh, yes. I'm just ever so grateful…

(Pedro): Pedro feels the same way.

* * *

><p>Excel started to bawl, "AHH! Excel is in tears, seeing a heartbreaking movement! Excel is so sad! So sad! So sad! Are these tears running down my eyes? Excel is so-, is so-, is so-, is so-, is so-…"<p>

She started to twitch again.

"Oh, come on!" Stan shouted at Excel, "Will you shut up?"

Italy smacked the back of her head. Excel felt normal.

"Oh, thanks! Excel feels like she was completely damaged in her tiny brain!" She thanked Italy.

Italy smiled, "Oh, no problem… It was nice to see someone enjoy the opening trailers."

Cartman guffawed, "Stupid Italian…"

Kyle laughed, "Yeah… It's funny because it is true. (I can tell; I peeked into _Hetalia_)."

Russia responded, "I wonder if she had a stroke."

May was scared, "AH! April? She's alive?"

Miyazawa sighed, "May… You haven't read the previous scripts?"

Miyazawa broke character and explained to the fourth wall:  
>"Here's what April is. She's an exact copy of May. She was born and sculpted in Plastic World, which was run by Queen Yolei. She wears all black attire, similar to a Dark-type Pokémon owner, or a gothic Lolita. However, she met her untimely end, sacrificing herself along with the zombie Rei Tachibana. Plastic World was free, thanks to me… but April was alive, and somehow the land that she grew up, or was sculpted in, was gone. That mystery was to remain an enigma, but until Miz-K writes the reason, it could be soon. She is currently located, while reuniting with Queen Michi and Dawn, in the foreigner Pedro's home, along with his son, Sandora. There's more to come, folks… I forgot to mention that she created May, but I am not so sure if April and May are related. Right, May?"<p>

May then was scared. She then saw Stan and asked him, "Say, how come you hate movies?"

"I don't know. But I promised my friends that I cannot complain," Stan said.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I know."

Kyle complained, "He kept saying that everything he sees looks and sounds like shit."

Stan sighed, "It's all true… But I made a deal _not _to complain to my friends… especially these trailers and the movie."

Yukino snapped, "MAY! SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"

May pouted, "Sorry…"

Yukino snapped, "If you are going to chat, do it _after _the movie!"

"Jerk…" May snuffed sadly.

Yukino sighed, "I'm sorry. I was angry over these people here…"

Kyle whispered, "You see what you did?"

Stan cried, "ME?"

Austria snapped, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Miyazawa then calmed down and said, "Well, there's another preview…"

May said, "It's just that kid was saying that he saw nothing but-."

"I heard," Yukino said, "He's being an asshole."

May whined, "But he's ten!"

Miyazawa then growled at the screen, "I'm starting to remember _him_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Productions Lmt.<br>**_(Miz-K is running in the streets)

(Police is chasing Miz-K)

(Cop): Miz-K! Get that stubby bastard!

(Gunshot)

(A montage of Miz-K's moments)

(Miz-K, narrating): Yo. I'm Miz-K Takase, the alter-ego of Peter Giese. Just a fiction writer, with a huge height and a very amped-up persona; also, I got me a huge beard stubble. People say I am the _Nabeshin of Fan Fiction_ (_Not proven_), but I don't wear _Lupin-Wear_. In any case, I got me an arsenal of weapons, but mostly I got a recruiting stable.

(Roger Smith is drinking)

(Miz-K): That's Roger Smith – Master of disguise. His roles are limited, but he works for me. He's simply a double agent for the LSAAWS (but they don't know it). Once we get info from him, it won't be long, before we stop the real damage.

(Michael Cole is on a podium)

(Cole): _And I quote…_

(Miz-K): Michael Cole… He's a great ally. He speaks like a chatterbox, but he dresses like a weasel! The guy is a jerk, but he's a proud voice for all of us.

(Cole): Oh, you're just saying that.

(Miranda Maynard is preparing)

(Miz-K): This is Mira Maynard. One of me OCs. She's not in this story yet, but I hear she makes an appearance soon. Broad's got a sword and shield and she ain't for cosplay. Those are real! The sword, I mean…

(Percival is about to die, by Excel)

(Percival): WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

(Miz-K): If it isn't Old Man Percival… Bye-bye…

(Percival shrieks)

(A montage of Miz-K's running and action scenes are shown)  
>(Miz-K): I'm the Miz-K!<br>(Miz-K): FIRE!  
>(Miz-K is lounging around)<br>(Cop): Get that stubby bastard!  
>(Miz-K): Learn what I taught you and you will achieve greatness!<br>(Heather): Put your pants on…  
>(Miz-K gets pelted by a baseball)<br>(Miz-K gets shot in the head)  
>(Miz-K gets exploded)<br>(Miz-K): Time to rock and roll!

(Miz-K): People say that I'm like The Miz, because I am awesome. I am _not _awesome! I'm MIZ-K!

(Miz-K emblem gets a bullet hole shot through, over the "I")

_**MIZ-K**_

(Miz-K appears)

(Miz-K): By the way, I'm broke until Sunday. Got any change?

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on!" Miyazawa snapped.<p>

Kyle got up and left. He yelled at Stan, "That's it, Stan! I'm not sitting through a movie with you!"

Stan shouted, "I did no such thing!"

Cartman and Kenny left, as Cartman said, "No, he's right. You suck, dude."

"ME?" Stan yelled, "Did you see that shit?"

Austria yelled, "SOMEONE GET AN USHER!"

Stan left, as May was confused.

Switzerland snapped, "Do you mind?"

May asked Yukino, "Say, Yuki… I wonder when the movie will start."

Yukino sighed, "Who knows? I am beginning to understand that it is all bad, from here on out."

Switzerland called out, "Would you mind keeping it down? Lichtenstein and I are watching the movie!"

Miyazawa smiled, "Sorry…"

_And now, finally, our feature presentation…_

The screen suddenly went blue screen.

They all growled in anger, except for Russia, "**AHH!**"

They stormed out of the theater and were angry.

"I want _mien_ Euros back!" Germany shouted.

Austria cried, "THIS IS THE WORST DATE EVER, UND I AM ALONE!"

Russia smiled and said, "Awesome movie… though there was no action…"

Miyazawa groaned, "Wasted twelve dollars on a blue screen…"

May then responded, "I like it. Maybe the movies were from Apple."

**XXXXX**

"What a day…" Miyazawa groaned.

Back at _Broken Shades_, that night, they returned to find Hyatt, all bloodied and out cold. They were both shocked in horror.

"She died again…" May cringed.

Miyazawa shouted, "That does it! I don't care if she was like that, when we left; she's going to see a doctor, _first thing_ tomorrow!"

May picked up Hyatt and placed her on the couch. Miyazawa then called the hospital. She wrote down the appointment.

"Okay, May," she said, "I'm taking her to the ER, first thing in the morning. I want you to stay home and take care of Pero Pero."

May saluted, "Roger, Yuki!"

She petted Pero Pero and gave him a treat. Yukino then smiled.

"How nice," she thought aloud, "I'm sure they'll get along."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the fields, Pedro was walking in the path and found Tenma, wearing a tight bodysuit with black patterns.<p>

_As seen in Episode 46 of School Rumble_

He approached her and asked, "Excuse me… Are you lost? Pedro must be concerned over you."

Tenma then started to speak in tongue, but in an electronic voice. Pedro was completely shocked in tears.

"NO! Pedro cannot understand you!" He cried out.

Dawn then viewed then from a distance.

"Tenma?" She thought, "I thought she was discharged…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wonder why… but do Dawn and Tenma know each other? And what roles do they play? Tenma was a member for somebody, in that sexy ensemble… but what?<strong>_

_**Find out in future chapters…**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the theater, Excel was confused.<p>

"Uh…" she said in straining, "Excel… forgot… something… but… what…"

She emitted smoke from her head and was motionless. That's something from a ditzy ACROSS girl. She forgot that Miyazawa, the woman that Arima hired to kill, was already there… of course, she never saw her yet.

At Jonesy's house, he, Wyatt, and Jude were watching on… again.

"Still no appearances…" Wyatt moaned.

"This sucks!" Jonesy shouted, "When are they going to bring us back?"

Wyatt replied, "Probably waiting until the 40 mark."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Disclaimer: <strong>__While I am not proud of this chapter, it does show some quality. The part with Stan in anger about shit, it reflects (and parodies) a bit from "You're Getting Old" from Season 15 of South Park. That season was okay, but sadly, it had nothing to boost in height of pizzazz.  
>Better luck in Season 16... <em>


	38. Call the Doctor

The following morning, Miyazawa and Hyatt were on a taxi, heading to a hospital. Hyatt was feeling uneasy, as Yukino was concerned.

"Maybe we'll find out about her health," she thought, "I grow worried about her. She dies a lot and it may be because of her roles with her employers."

Hyatt then sobbed, "Senior Excel…"

"And she misses her senior… I wonder who she is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 35<br>Call the Doctor**_

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital: <em>Hell's Pass<em>. Miyazawa then went to the reception desk and asked, "Excuse me, but it's simply an emergency situation. I want you to-."

A girl in blonde hair asked, "Name…"

"Uh, her name is Hyatt."

"_Full _name!"

Hyatt replied, "Call me Hyatt Ayasugi."

"Ayasugi?"

"That's a _nom de plume_ I received…"

"Oh… kay…"

She and Hyatt waited in the waiting seats. Hyatt was coughing a bit.

"Don't die now, okay?" Yukino asked.

"Sorry…" she moaned.

They waited.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Pedro's, Dawn was busy counting the money that she found in Pedro's sexy wife's stash.

"Whoa! What a bunch o' dineros!" She giggled.

A figured appeared. It was Tenma. She then addressed to Dawn, "Hey! That Girl!"

"Huh?" Dawn gasped, "Don't call me _That Girl_! Do I look like Gidget?"

Tenma smiled evilly, "No. But I fear that you may be disobeying Arima."

"My boss knows no boundaries towards me! Besides, shouldn't you be back to work, Miss Am-Net Assassin?"

Tenma giggled, "Oh, it was hard! I happened to complete _another_ corrupt business man, complete with Asian woman."

Dawn growled, "Who?"

"Exactly."

Tenma then held up the severed hand of Carter Pewterschmidt. She then said that the head is back at home.

"No way… How did you do it?"

We forgot to mention… the death of Mister Boss was _her_ doing. And also, Tenma Tsukamoto is working for Arima's ACROSS.

"Tenma Tsukamoto!" Dawn barked, "I want you to belay your orders from that man! In the meantime, leave now!"

Tenma bowed, "Sorry. But you _will _return soon, right?"

Dawn shushed her and said, "Quiet… I already got Michi on the ropes. It's not time yet."

Tenma departed and said, "I look forward to your report… _That Girl_."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Dawn yelled.

It seems, for reasons unknown, Dawn could be working for ACROSS. However, we're not sure if she's leaving ACROSS or refusing to join.

Michi appeared and asked, "Who was that?"

Dawn replied, "She was a friend of mine."

Michi glared, "Is she another one of your thugs?"

Dawn smirked, "What are you going to do: ground me again? Sorry. But you know me well."

Michi snapped, "I know how much you wanted a brand new face, but I refuse to believe that you are an assassin… or in cahoots with one."

She then ordered, "I forbid you to see her again. That's an order from your queen."

She drew a gun and said, "Sorry. But I want a new face… and also, if you valued your life, you do as I say… even if it means bringing Tenma in to do it."

"Dawn!"

"Don't 'Dawn' me! I want what I needed. Have you forgotten that your kingdom is gone? Your reigns of rule are powerless against me. You go and breathe a word to April. Do so, and they _all _die. Of course, knowing Pedro, he'll die again."

Michi then bowed her head and rose her arms up. She then replied, "What are your demands?"

**XXXXX**

"Ayasugi? The doctor will see you now." The receptionist called out.

Yukino and Hyatt entered the hospital room. They waited inside a white room, and were worried.

Hyatt asked, "Miss Yuki-Chan, do you think there's something wrong with me?"

Yukino responded, "I think so. Until the doctor shows up, try not to die."

"Okay."

They waited for about ten minutes, until a doctor appeared in a white coat. He was small, but very polite.

"Hello, Mrs. Arima and Miss Ayasugi, my name is Dr. Grapé. I am here to examine your friend, Miss Hyatt Ayasugi."

Hyatt was scared, as Miyazawa explained, "Well, she's rather unusual. She has been living with us for a couple of days. You see, May, my friend, and I took her in, after she was fired from her job."

Hyatt nodded, as Yukino continued, "But lately, she died in our house and was regenerated back to life, if you call it that. I'm telling you, I have had it with her deaths. Noticed I said _deaths_? It was continuous, and May and I are simply scared by it."

"And how long did it go on?"

"For about every day, since she moved in with us," Yukino said.

Hyatt explained, "Sorry. I don't know why, but I am very sickly a lot. I'm like a continuous loop of life and death."

"Well, let's take a look at your heart, Miss Ayasugi," the doctor said, as he held up a microscope.

He felt her chest and asked her to breathe. She took deep breaths and started to cough.

"Her heart is fine… but I don't see why she coughed, after deep breathing."

Yukino asked, "Doc, do you think she may go from bad to worse?"

"Maybe," the Doctor said, "I'll need her blood pressure."

He gave her a blood pressure, which was normal. However, she started to leak blood from her mouth. The check-up continued on, as he checked her eyes, which were pale and dry. How she had eyes like that was completely dry, due to her constant crying over Excel _and _her many deaths. Her ears were perfectly fine, except when he checked her left ear, there were five Puuchus cleaning out her head, like it was a messed up stadium, like Shea Stadium in 1969.

A Puuchu gruffed, "What are _you _looking at?"

Dr. Grapé then asked Yukino, "So, does she die, all the time?"

Yukino said, "Yes, she does. But, it's hard to say."

"All my years as a doctor, I've never seen such a case. Perhaps we need her to be examined for observation."

"Oh, no. If you do, then she'd die every ten hours."

**THUD!**

Hyatt fell dead. The doctor examined her pulse.

"She's dead," he said, "I'm afraid that she was one of the most bizarre, yet subtle patients I've ever met."

Yukino said, "Perhaps. But wait for it…"

"Nope. I am calling this: _Cause of death: 10:17am_."

He left to find the nurse, as Yukino looked down at Hyatt.

"They'll be back," she muttered, "Dr. Grape will find out why."

She sat down and waited, without touching the body of Hyatt.

Hours later, the doctor and nurse returned with a body bag. But as they approached the body, Hyatt woke up.

"What kept you, Hyatt?" She muttered.

"Oh… Morning already?" Hyatt yawned.

"Mrs. Arima!" He cried, "Did _you _do this?"

Yukino complained, "I did nothing! NOTHING! I refuse to accept her as dead!"

She stated, "Look, I'm a doctor, too, but in a different medical persona. I know that she has died a lot, but it's a mystery why she awakened from her corpse."

He then said, "She could be immortal."

"No. If you're immortal, you won't die. I think maybe we'd need a sample of her."

Dr. Grapé then responded, "I suppose."

He asked Hyatt, "May we have a sample of your blood?"

Hyatt then nervously said, "Are you going to use that needle?"

Yukino held up a small cup of blood and remarked, "Taken care of."

He took the blood and said, "I shall have this examined in a couple of hours. Free of charge, since you are a doctor for plastic surgery."

Miyazawa nodded and said, "Well, by far a bizarre state. I hope we'll learn about Miss Hyatt."

He inquired, "Uh, how did you get her blood?"

"Uh… She was leaking in her mouth. I had to get some blood, _somewhere_."

The doctor was disgusted.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, they went home in a bus. Hyatt was very dizzy, as Miyazawa asked, "How are you holding up?"

Hyatt replied, "I'm okay."

"Can you hold up, until we get home?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for the bad day, Miss Yuki-Chan."

Miyazawa smiled and said, "At least you're okay. I'm still worried about you. By soon, we'll find out why you died a lot."

Hyatt then bowed her head and sobbed, "I wish Excel would appreciate me again."

Miyazawa then asked, "So… What does your friend, Excel, look like?"

**XXXXX**

At a phone, Excel called her boss, Arima.

"HAIL, ARIMA!" She shouted.

"Excel, how are things going?" Arima asked.

"Oh, it's simply doing great!" Excel said, "Excel had to go around the world, hoping to find the right girls and guys for the job! Your Excel is doing great! _Bidi-bidi-bidi_… No sign of that loser slut, Arima! Excel will do her best to find her!"

Arima then groaned, "Sad. That's okay, Agent Excel, wherever Miss Miyazawa is, she'll be dead, by nightfall."

Excel then asked, "_Bidi-bidi-bidi… _Excel is confused; she even went through the Twiggy impersonations. Does your Excel know something she doesn't know? Are you like Arima and Miyazawa, which is her name?"

Arima gulped and said nothing, as Excel continued, "Excel is worried about your life with the girl! Excel-Excel Excel-Excel wants your answer-answer!"

He then pulled the rope, as Excel was splashed in water. Excel was soaking wet.

"AH! Excel is wet that it is like a portable pitfall!"

But, mysteriously, she plummeted into an abyss.

"AHH! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"

She kept falling for hours. We're glad that it wasn't bottomless.

At Arima's throne room, he was in an upset manner.

"Yukino…" he thought, "I'm truly sorry. I had to go through what I had to do with this world. May has been your friend and I became ruler of ACROSS. I think I should call off the hit and examine Excel for further studies."

"There's no need for you to do that to an ADHD girl; and I am _not _talking about Tomo Takino," Tenma said, as she appeared in her full bodysuit.

She bowed and saluted to Arima, "HAIL ARIMA!"

"Agent Am-Net, good to see you again," Arima exclaimed, "Ah, yes, I see that you decided to give me some information."

Tenma said, "Yes, Lord Arima. Aside from my recent hits on Mister Boss, Carter Pewterschmidt, Vicky the babysitter, and Superintendant Chalmers & Principal Skinner (ALL ordered by you), I have info on April, the traitor. Apparently, she's still alive."

"I see. And what about Queen Yolei?"

"It seems that your wife melted her like a snowman in Arizona. She went down the drain, after that. _Plastic World _had disappeared, as well."

"So, I've heard. What about the Queen, Michi?"

"She's still alive. Our double agent, Dawn, has located them in a small rural countryside with a foreigner and his family. I also heard rumors about a guy in a beard stubble."

Arima then got up and approached her, "Good… My dear Am-Net."

Tenma giggled, as Arima patted her head.

"Miss Am-Net, this world is corrupt, and thanks to you, we have more info on many bad people. I want you to make the evil people suffer, like what my estranged mother did to me! Every time I see them, they reminded me of my life! We have achieved on Mister Boss, when you sabotaged the hanging, you have killed Vicky, but destroying her room with a sound sensitive bomb…"

_Vicky was playing music in her room, very loud… until…_

_**BOOM!**_

_Her room was destroyed, along with Vicky. Tenma giggled evilly, "Ah, yes. I knew she'd play Chip Skylar music, so loudly."_

"You ended Carter Pewterschmidt by performing the _Haunted Hairdryer _theme…"

_At Carter's home, she used her electric energy and began to float a small red hairdryer over his face._

"_Hey!" Carter snapped, "What the hell is this?"_

"_Haunted hairdryer!" She spoke in a spooky voice, waving the hairdryer, without her hands._

_By the way, Tenma has a mysterious power: she can use electrical currents from her body to move things and can also use ventriloquism._

_Carter ran off. But he was introduced to the knives, forks, butcher knife, skewers, and branding iron that Tenma controlled in his kitchen._

_(Okay, since when does he own a branding iron?)_

_In an instant, he was killed, after being cut, sliced, mashed, and splattered._

_Tenma was outside (This whole time), all embarrassed, "Aw, I guess I overdid it."_

"And you even hurled Chalmers and Skinner away, and made him disappear… forever. How did you do it?"

_Both Seymour Skinner and Chalmers were about to leave Springfield Elementary, until…_

"_SKINNER? Why are we sweating?" He cried out._

_They looked up and saw the sun coming closer to the earth._

"_NOOOOOOO!" They both screamed for fifty seconds._

_**Sss…**_

_It turns out that the school was going into the sun. (Whoa! Holy stolen dialogue!)_

_Tenma then was paid by Bart Simpson._

"_Thanks for the job, lady," he smirked, and then laughed evilly._

_Tenma saluted, "Anything for ACROSS. Play your cards right and you'll join the collective."_

_Bart then said, "Nah! I work alone. Thanks for the offer."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoa! This world IS corrupt! Main protagonists become antagonists, main villains and jerks die, and everything is making NO sense!<br>The Great Will has a field day, reviving everybody in the cartoon world…**_

* * *

><p>Arima then said, "Ah, you were a great assassin."<p>

Tenma stated, "But now that we have ended the bad guys, the evil will disperse in your heart. Of course, didn't your wife end your darkness?"

"Yes. But these villains reminded me of Ryoko. I wish I'd get my hands on her, but I chose not to."

"And Yukino?"

"She knows too much about the universal twist around."

Tenma then saluted, "Then, so be it! First things first, I, Tenma "Am-Net" Tsukamoto, will help end April, for betraying ACROSS. And then, your wife will fall to me!"

Arima bellowed, "Agent Excel will handle this. You, however, must watch April. If anything happens to Agent Excel, you shall fill in for her. She _is _replaceable and disposable."

Tenma said, as she spoke like Excel, "Yes! I will, my lord Arima! Lord Arima, I will be proud of you! My cybernetic powers will achieve anything! This, I promise you, will be the end of Yukino Miyazawa and her flea-bitten flea of a friend! I shall blindly obey your commands, much as Agent Excel and ex-Agent Hyatt had done. ACROSS will take it over, again!"

Arima then saluted to her. She saluted back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This… is… bad…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The following morning, Miyazawa got a phone call from Dr. Grapé.<p>

"Hello, Doctor Arima," he asked.

"Yes, Dr. Grape?"

"_Grapé_. It's about Miss Ayasugi. The blood tests ended quickly. We have found out about her DNA."

"And?"

She was then shocked about her blood sample.

"Doctor Arima… We've found out that Miss Ayasugi is not a human. We shall study more tests on her and see what is wrong with her. For now, make sure she doesn't die again."

Miyazawa nodded and hung up. She then cringed in fear.

"Hyatt…" she whispered.

Hyatt was still sleeping, as May tried to wake her up.

"Yuki!" She called out, "I think Hatchan died again…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>We're just splitting and making sections, fitting the story into one, by separating some sub-plots. I was thinking of ending this story at 52… or maybe further… (But the story has been extended…)<br>In any case, once we move to forty or more, the story will reach its boiling point in the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Misadventures of Miyazawa and May".<strong>_


	39. Pero Pero's Adventure (Part 1)

Farra was in her bed, sleeping. She started to mutter.

"I'm in a mind fuck. In this world, first, you get the powers… then you get the money… then you get… the Guinness."

She was rolling in bed, as Percival held up a note from Miz-K's study.

He announced, "I, Miz-K Takase, who is undergoing a subplot and cannot appear in these prologues, have the right to present this next chapter, featuring Himeko, Sayaka, and Pero Pero. And also, a _brand-new _character to the cast.  
>Also, tell Farra to stop leaving her empty bottles of Guinness and Heineken in my backyard, while she's intoxicated."<p>

Farra shouted, "I am not drunk. Fuck off!"

She went back to sleep.

Percival then said, "Okay, then…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 36<br>Pero Pero and his Amazing Adventure (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>May found a card. She then looked at it, which has a small cherry blossom imprinted on it. She went up to find Miyazawa.<p>

"Yuki! Hatchan!" She called, "I found a weird card!"

Yukino saw it and replied, "Oh… This must me one of those emblem cards. Those things are simply junk."

May pouted, "But they are so cool."

Hyatt remarked, "It looks cute, Miss May."

May giggled, "Thanks, Hatchan."

Yukino responded, "Geez. I have heard about these emblem cards, but the store I saw that had them, went out of business."

Hyatt then explained, "There's a small store that sells them. Perhaps we should go there."

Miyazawa griped, "Since _when_?"

Hyatt said, "When I was walking by, before I met you. Senior Excel used to buy me some cards that had cute animals that cured my sickness."

She began to cry, as May smiled, "Yeah! Let's go buy some!"

"NO!" Yukino shouted.

She then replied, "Sorry. But if we _all _go… then who will watch Pero Pero?"

The door knocked. Miyazawa opened and saw Sayaka, in her blue pajamas and her hair down.

"Miss Miyazawa," she asked, "Would you keep the noise down?"

Yukino gasped, "Uh… I, uh…"

Hyatt then asked, "Miss? Would you like to do a favor for us?"

Sayaka bowed and said, "Yes. May I help you clean your home, Miss… uh…"

Miyazawa stated, "Sorry. But it seems that the three of us are going to the store and we don't have anyone to care for Pero Pero."

"Who?"

Pero Pero walked in and barked. Sayaka smiled and saw him.

"Oh, cute doggie," she giggled.

May then asked, "Will you be a dear and take care of him, while we're gone?"

Sayaka then said, "Uh, yeah. He's a cute dog of the year."

Miyazawa then glared, "Just _don't _plan on eating her. He's a very generous dog and I _refuse _to have people like _you_ go and make him an emergency food supply!"

Sayaka rebutted, "But… I'm not-."

Hyatt cheered, "We have to go!"

May cheered, "Yuki! Yuki!"

Miyazawa called to her, "Make sure he is fed tonight, if we don't come home by six. Also, make yourself at home… but _don't _touch my fridge or stuff, or I will break your cannibalistic teeth in!"

They left, as Sayaka held up Pero Pero and cuddled him in her chest.

"Aw, you're cute," she said, "You don't need to stay here. How about you live with us, until they return?"

They went downstairs to Sayaka and Himeko's apartment. Pero Pero is about to hear about what the girls are doing.

She opened the door and called out, "Hime, darling. We have a visitor!"

She showed a small dog to Himeko. Himeko then blushed.

"MAHO! Doggie is omega cute!" She cheered.

Sayaka giggled, "I know. This is Pero Pero. He's going to be living with us, until our next door neighbors return. He's a lost dog of the year."

Pero Pero fell to the floor, on his feet, as Himeko and Sayaka kissed again. They continued to make out, as Pero Pero escaped through the window.

_Master… She cannot be gone… No way in hell I'm living with THEM!_

He ran off, looking for her master. The girls in the first floor continued to kiss, as Pero Pero disappeared.

**XXXXX**

At Pedro's, April was training with Pedro, who was feeling nervous.

"Pedro is sorry," he said, "Pedro never wanted to train with you, since this thing happened before."

"What do you mean?" April retorted.

"Pedro wanted to win back the love of his sexy wife and Miss Will, and he did. But Pedro forgot about what happened. I believe this kind of thing is happening again. Pedro saved his sexy wife from _That Man_."

"That Man? Is he some sort of evil person?"

"Yes. But Pedro and his son defeated him… Or was it _This _Man?"

"What difference does it make? You have your wife back and you have peace again. My only wish is to see my daughter again… Your wife is sexy and your son is so young, it's like you're king of the worlds!"

"Oh, Miss April, Pedro is moved in tears that he has newfound respect for you! Pedro is touched!"

Dawn then appeared with Michi, by the front door.

"Miss April," she announced, "Do you mind if we have a moment of your time?"

April nodded and asked, "Uh… What is it, your most honorable and beautiful Michi?"

Dawn then bellowed, "I _CHALLENGE _YOU!"

They were both shocked. Dawn then smirked.

"April… I challenge you to one-on-one, with proper stipulations…"

April was stunned. She asked, "Why? What is it that you want?"

Dawn pointed at her face and said, "I want… a new face."

Michi nodded and said, "So be it. It will be a one-on-one fight to the finish."

April then growled, as she looked around the field. She was looking for Miz-K.

"Huh? Pedro is concerned over you, Miss April."

"Where's Stubble-Man?"

April was scared, as Dawn stepped forward, with a smirk on her face.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Pero Pero was walking in the streets of a small city. He found a small house, which was empty. He went inside and went on a small cot.

But then…

"Hey, Sarge," a girl said, "How long before Arima hires us to perform a task?"

Another girl replied, "Yeah. We've been waiting in the wings, since our botched operation."

A boy then said, "Relax, fellow ARMPIT Platoon/ACROSS members. We have the task all ready. All we need now is to wait."

Yep. They were the frogs in the body suits of Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, and Momoka Nishizawa. Respectfully, they are Sgt. Keroro, Corporal Giroro, and Private Tamama. They're the Keronian frog soldiers, working for Arima's ACROSS, who failed at a mission, about a couple chapters ago. The Aki body suit was detained in LSAAWS HQ.

Pero Pero looked on and was confused. Natsumi looked at him and asked, "What's with the dog?"

Fuyuki looked on and was smiling, "Perhaps we should obtain this dog as bait. I feel sad about using him as a small meal."

Pero Pero gasped, as Momoka held him up. She then smiled, "Sarge, this is so awesome! I cannot wait to play with him!"

"There isn't much time, Tamama," Natsumi declared, "We have a mission to suppress. We shall take the dog as our own needing slave."

Pero Pero was shocked and scared, as Fuyuki instructed, "Good! In about three minutes, a bus should arrive to our destination."

Natsumi said, "Good, and once we have arrived, the plan for the Pekoponians to become slaves will become in fruition."

Fuyuki then cheered, "ARMPIT Platoon! Move out!"

"Hold it right there!" A female voice shouted.

A woman with long brown hair, a black and gold vest and skirt, and a green headband appeared on top of the building. She held up her sword and shield, and pointed at the kids.

"Hey, you little kippers," she spoke in a British accent, "Don't you know that you cannot go on a bus, without permission from your parents? And also, treat that dog with proper respect or I'll lynch you a new one, eh what?"

"Who the hell are you?" Natsumi snapped.

The woman smirked, "Don't you know?"

Momoka responded, "No. We never met you."

She fell in an anime-style plummet, right into the concrete. She got up, all seething.

"I heard everything you said about this world, and not to mention working for an evil bastard!" she shouted, "How dare you go ahead and call yourselves _Peking Ponies_?"

Fuyuki gave Pero Pero to her and said, "Fine… We don't know you, so, we don't care. We have a bus to catch."

Natsumi grinned, "And we don't need _you _to interfere."

Momoka struck her in the head with a trashcan lid. The woman fell out cold, as the bus arrived. They stepped on, as Fuyuki called to the dog, "You didn't see nothing. Enjoy your Pekoponian all fo-."

Natsumi snatched him away, "GET IN HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

The bus drove off, as the woman woke up. She then saw the dog and petted him. Pero Pero licked her and barked at her. The woman smiled.

"Aw, you're a cute little pooch-slash-bowser, aren't you, huh?" She said, "Well, don't you worry. Miranda Maynard saved your life… and I hope you'll forgive me for my clumsiness."

She then picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, "So, not from around here… You must've traveled to Japan? This is my second trip around. I remembered that I almost died there. But hey, it was fun. You're 'anging with the greatest fighter in Argos, says the girl who saved your puppy dog life."

She continued to walk, as Miranda was confused. She held up the dog and looked downward. She then smirked, "Ah… A male dog. _"Have your pets spayed or neutered"_, says the guy who is retired. Lucky for me, if I had a dog, I'd _never _go and neuter him. Emily wanted a dog, but only a female dog. Lately, she wanted to try for a pony, since she'll be a great hero, just like me, one day."

Pero Pero was confused, as Miranda stated, "Well… You know how it is… She wants to be a hero, but wants to make it more classy and heroic. Not all heroes ride horses, I'd say… _Really…_"

She then asked, "So, are you hungry? I was just visiting here for an old friend. You don't mind, right?"

He barked, as Miranda smiled, "Ah, what a smashing cute doggie, eh what?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sayaka poured a plate of dog food onto the bowl. She placed it down and called to Pero Pero.

"Hey, boy! Doggie of the year!" She called, "Din-Din!"

She returned to the bedroom to see Himeko.

"So, did you feed him?" She asked, as she was in her blue shirt and panties.

Sayaka was worried, "Well… I haven't seen him lately. I mean, we gave up on our proper duties as cannibals. That was back at the _Momotsuki_."

"Ma~… What's done is done. I love you, and I don't care what we are."

Sayaka then huffed, "Well… You know that I care mostly for that dog, even though he is _not _ours! Can't you see that?"

"#6, if he were a crab, we'd eat him!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Aw, Sayaka!"

"NO! We cannot eat him! Miss Miyazawa ordered us to care for him! Pero Pero is _our _responsibility."

Himeko giggled, "Aw, Sayaka… You don't need a dog to care for our love. We can take care of her."

She approached her and snuggled at her face, "You're so sweet… sexy… six… Sayaka…"

Sayaka groaned quietly, "I wished you were dead… but someone killed you before…"

**XXXXX**

Pero Pero was eating a small bowl of meat, which Miranda had in the fridge. She lived in a small hut, which is close to town.

"Sorry if this food is bad," she said, "It's all I got."

He finished eating, as Miranda petted him.

"I'm going to make sure you don't get feared by those hooligans," she declared, "If I ever run after those kids again, I'd scold them. Besides, the little kippers were trying to obtain you."

He barked, as she held him up her shoulder, "Perhaps maybe we can go ahead and travel together."

"_Master… I must see her again…" _he thought.

She then said in a pumped up voice, "Yeah! I am so amped! This will be the biggest mission in my entire life!"

She then smiled at Pero Pero and said, "Well, I suppose we should tag along, before I take you back. I don't intend on keeping you."

She then thought, "I wonder if he has a leash… or a collar."

As she walked, the kids that escaped were peering behind a wall. Fuyuki then giggled, "So, awesome… We have met a very strong Pekoponian with such talent."

"Who the frog is Miranda Maynard?" Natsumi snarled, "It's like she's a nobody…"

Momoka smiled, "She must be a celebrity, too. I hear we ran into six of those guys in spandex that looked like those American Pekoponians."

Giroro thought, "These worlds are being messed-up. I don't even know what the frog is going on anymore."

Keroro then stated, "She has the dog. We will defeat her and obtain her puppy. Besides, _we _had it first."

Tamama cheered, "YAY! Let's get him!"

Keroro ordered, "Now, now, Private. We must bide our time, until it is ready. Unfortunately, we have _better _reasons to work."

Natsumi then pointed, "Due west! This will be where the rendezvous point will be."

They marched off, heading to the direction where Miranda and Pero Pero were going.

"Did the narrator say something out of character?" Tamama asked.

"Did he say that the Pekoponian and the dog are…?" Giroro gasped.

Keroro then snickered evilly, "Good… We'll kill _two _birds, or three, with _one _stone."

**XXXXX**

At the corner of a small tavern, Excel was waiting for a delivery.

"Hello, Excel here," she said in a fast mannerism, "I am waiting for those frogs to appear in body suits, but they are running late. Basically, Excel is just trying to hold off until my body is purely healthy and at 100 percent maximum power. I'm also waiting for other ACROSS members, but I have no idea who they were, until today. Excel taught about it from Lord Arima, the man who ordered me to go after a woman with auburn hair and a small body; Miyazawa, I think. Here's how it went down, yesterday, after Excel gave up on the search for Lord Arima's main target."

Here you go:

"_HAIL ARIMA!" She saluted in the throne room._

"_Good to see you at 1,000% efficiency; and that's NOT out of complex," Arima said._

"_Great to see you, Lord Arima!" She cheered, "Excel Excel is ready for her mission!"_

"_First off, how did your search for that woman go?"_

"_Not so much… Excel was tired, hungry, and starving. I almost went ahead and bought some popcorn, milk duds, and cookies; plus, the large drinks had free refills! But then I remembered that Excel had no money."_

_Arima nodded, "I see… You'll run into her eventually."_

_He then showed a slideshow of his agents for ACROSS. He introduced the ARMPIT Platoon, first._

"_And with that said, let me introduce to you your partners. It's a small list, but we have plenty to go around and recruit. First, we have the Keronian frogs. They have been in a mission before, but sadly it ended in failure. Those funds we had were to obtain the purchase of a huge machine that will take every character in each world and take them prisoner. Of course, the money was later returned to the banks of F City."_

_He turned to Excel and said, "Speaking of which, Agent Excel, you will meet up with the frogs, which are in disguise as three humans, or in their language "Pekoponians". Will you accept it?"_

"_YOU GOT IT!"_

_He then showed a picture of Tenma Tsukamoto._

"_Next, we have Tenma Tsukamoto, an agent with the power to perform tasks, without her hands. She's partially telekinetic, but only to electrical ware. Her code name is "Am-Net", which is her name backwards. She's currently under a secret assignment in the countryside…"_

_He then showed a picture of Dawn._

"…_with THIS woman. She is our double agent that has, at this time, Queen Michi of Plastic World, in her custody. She hasn't reported back, because of personal reasons."_

_Excel then snickered, "COOL! This is awesome! And your Excel will do everything in her power to end Miyazawa, if that IS her real name."_

"_Remember you task, Agent Excel," he said as he held the rope, "I'm counting on you. Meet with the frogs, right away!"_

_He pulled the rope and Excel fell again._

"_AHH! I WON'T FAIL YOU!"_

_**SPLASH!**_

"And that's where I am now," Excel continued, "Excel is doing her best to wait, sine she is so hungry. I promise you this, viewers, Excel will never die of starvation, hunger, or system software viruses!"

**ERROR! Excel made a mistake!**

"Excel meant that she cannot die, period! As long as she suppresses her hunger, Excel will carry out my mission."

_Okay, if I may borrow a line from Giroro…  
>WHAT THE FROG WAS THAT?<em>

Excel waited, as Miranda and Pero Pero appeared. She then saw them in a fearful manner.

"Who the hell is that?" She gasped.

Miranda then thought, "Huh? She looks like one of those 1980s rock stars… minus the drugs."

Excel started to spin her head, as she waited patiently. This _is _how she is patient.

"Okay… maybe not," she thought, "Whoever she is, I hope that I can talk to her. I'll bet I can talk to her and make a friend out of her. I mean, let's go for it. Back home in Argos, I make friends, wherever I go, no matter who or what they are, sane or not."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is Miranda right? No. Excel is evil… and could be a laboratory test subject that escaped.<br>(Seriously… you should've figured it out, by now).  
>What will happen next? The answers lie ahead in our next chapter.<strong>_


	40. Pero Pero's Adventure (Part 2)

_**Chapter 37  
>Pero Pero and his Amazing Adventure (Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Excel spotted Miranda, who was walking with Pero Pero. She waved to her, but Excel ignored her. Excel figured that she might be one of the frogs, except she had a dog on her shoulder.<p>

"Hey, kid!" She called out, "Where are you going with that dog? Isn't he an emergency food supply?"

Pero Pero gasped, as Miranda shouted, "HEY! Mind your tone on this dog, woman!"

Excel grinned, "I ain't afraid of you! Excel tends to take down _anybody _that stands in her way!"

Miranda was confused, "Uh… What now?"

She unsheathed her sword and shield and cried, "FOR ARGOS!"

Excel stepped back and cried, "WHOA! Never mind! Excel didn't mean to, since you were armed and bladed; not to mention dangerous! Please forgive and forsake and forgive and forsake Excel! She was only doing her job! Forsake, givesake, forlove, figsage!"

Miranda was _very _confused, as she put away her sword, "_Let's forgive and forget_, said the freak in cyan. Not from around here, eh, wink wink, nudge nudge, honk honk?"

"DUDE! You're British?"

"Duh."

"Excel is surprised to see you, fellow overseas traveler! I came here to do my top secret business! Kindly leave, so Excel can enjoy her duties!"

"Really? I would like to know what organization you are working for…"

"Why would Excel tell you that?"

She pulled out her sword again and said, "If you don't, don't blame me, when I beat the living knickers out of you."

Excel started to pose in a fighting style, as Miranda placed Pero Pero down.

"Stay here, boy," she said, "Try not to get in the way. I don't want anyone to find you as road kill."

Pero Pero thought, "_But… Master… and her friends…_"

Miranda shouted, "Alright, you harlot! I'll show you what we do back in Western Europe!"

Excel giggled, "Excel will now ask you to give up and surrender!"

"Not a chance! I was born for this!"

Excel and Miranda began to fight.

* * *

><p>Speaking of a fight, back at Pedro's, April was completely angry.<p>

"Dawn! I don't know why, but you cannot do this!" She said, "Our Queen is our ruler!"

Michi turned away and was sad. She was without her crown.

"April… Forgive me…"

Dawn smirked, "How about giving me the first shot? That is… if you're chicken…"

April growled, "You bitch…"

Pedro stepped in front of April, "NO! Pedro will fight _for_ you! Miss April knows what it feels like. This kind of thing happened before! Allow Pedro. Pedro helped his sexy wife, now he's going to save his friend's queen."

He then stood in place and growled. Dawn started to sneer, "Aw, how sweet. You came to save your beloved April."

Pedro then started to glow. His hair turned into an afro and started to cry out a battle cry.

"**NO!"**

"_That's _a battle cry?" April scoffed, "Pfft… Loser…"

"Sorry," he said, "Pedro has something to give, especially his catchphrases."

"ENOUGH!" Dawn shouted, "Stop crying and start a-fighting!"

Pedro charged at her, who was standing with her arms behind.

"NO MORE! Pedro has had enough of you! Pedro refuses to have this repeat itself again, as long his _Corazon _is not involved in it, this time! Pedro believes in chivalry, but _you_, he'll make an exception! Take this!"

He launched a punch that glowed in a white hue.

"FLYING PEDRO PUNCH OF DEATH!"

But…

**SOCK!  
><strong>"STAY IN SCHOOL!"

**WHAM!  
><strong>"HAVE YOU BEEN READING?"

**POW!  
><strong>"SEE YOU NEXT TUESDAY!"

Pedro fell into the ground, out cold.

"Idiot!" Dawn growled.

_She _was the one who socked him.

"Game – Dawn," Michi called out.

April cried, "But… no! My queen, why?"

Michi said, "It was only for one-on-one purposes. Technically, Pedro stepped in for you, but he lost; ergo, _you_ lost."

Pedro groaned, "But this cannot be. Pedro is alive, and this thing is happening before… again. Isn't it?"

April cried out, "Dawn! How could you? Why would you hurt Pedro and-."

Dawn growled, "I… want… my… prize…"

April caved in and asked, "What do you wish?"

Dawn let out an evil smirk and pointed at Michi's face.

"_I want HER face!"_

"NO!" Pedro cried, "NO MORE FACELESS!"

April shouted, "Never! You can never steal a queen's face! She promised you her own!"

Michi bowed and said, "So… So be it…"

April was shocked, "DOUBLE DOME SHOCKED!"

She cried, "Why? Your hot and sultry highness, why?"

"It was a request from her alone…" she spoke, "You see… I am no longer a queen. Our land is destroyed, but she made me an offer that I cannot refuse, queen or no queen."

"You mean… You knew, and you never told me?"

Michi nodded and said, "Yes. You would've done the exact same thing, except you'd never ask. However, you foolishly obeyed Queen Yolei. What kind of girl would do that?"

April pleaded, "Michi! Don't listen to her! I _always_ obeyed you, my mos-!"

Michi was crossed, "AH, SHUT UP! That is an order, April! You… are the most disgraceful subject I ever had to listen to! How dare you blindly follow that Queen brat?"

April was in dejection, as Pedro got up and said, "That's still doesn't explain why Pedro lost to you, kid."

Dawn then released Michi and spread herself out.

"There's a question that's left untold… UNTIL NOW!"

She stripped off her own clothes and threw them towards Pedro and April. Dawn was wearing… a small pink dress and purple heels, with her hair in a ponytail?

_Aw, man! We thought she would go nude! Gyp!_

Dawn laughed evilly and said, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! So, now you see my true form!"

"Not really," April said, "You're still you, in hot attire… But why did you wear it, under your old clothes? This isn't grade school."

Pedro was scared stiff, "Pedro knows… She's… She's… She's…"

He pointed at her and screamed, "SHE'S FROM ACROSS!"

"ACROSS? The _same _ACROSS?" April gasped.

Dawn laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Yes… _THAT _same ACROSS!"

"Dawn! Why in the hell are y-?"

Dawn then grinned evilly and replied, "My name is _not _Dawn. The _real _Dawn wouldn't be _that _evil; plus, she's busy being a store mannequin. I turned her into one, using the same lipstick that you used (_maybe_), while you were sleeping back home, months ago."

She then bowed and said, "I took this form, all clay and all hot girl, and went under this persona. Michi knows who I am, since I have obtained her. I played along and was her underling and friend. By now, you should know about me… Yes, I am a member of ACROSS, and NO, I am _not _Gidget!"

She waved her arms up and cheered, "You may call me… _"That Woman"_! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"_That Woman_?" Pedro gasped.

April growled, as That Woman grabbed Michi. She growled, as she looked around.

"Miz-K… Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miranda and Excel began to fight. She wielded her sword and swung at Excel. She missed, by ducking.<p>

"HAH! Excel knows you too well, since you fight with blades!"

Miranda growled, "Hold still!"

She kept swinging her sword, as Excel gracefully (_and mysteriously_) dodged them all. Miranda was livid. She turned red and fired a fireball from her sword.

"FIREBALL!" She cried, as the fireball hit Excel, singeing her jacket.

"That really smarts!" Excel growled, "Excel has had this for like ever! You owe Excel a new jacket!"

"What I owe you is an arse-kicking," Miranda said, "You dare hurt us, and now you will fall to Miranda Maynard!"

She threw her sword at her, which landed in her chest, impaling her. She was launched into a wall, while the sword was in her.

"AH!" Miranda shrieked, "Oh, crap! I know killing monsters is my style, but killing a human is not in my league!"

She approached Excel and asked, "Sorry. Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to-. GASP!"

Miranda saw the impaled opening in the middle of Excel's breasts.

_I would say cleavage, but it's too vulgar. Whatever…_

She saw wires and chrome sticking out. Excel began to spark.

"HOLY TEACAKES!" Miranda cried, "You… You're a robot?"

_By now, it was obvious… to ALL of you._

Excel started to shake and growled, "That's my line, bitch! How dare you say that to me? Excel Excel is not giving in to you!"

She sparked and started to shake, "Excel-cel-cel will hurt you, you, you, you, you harlot. She's sen-sen-sen-sen-sending you back to England-d-d-d-d, in a body bag…"

"Stop talking!" Miranda shouted, "You'll only make things worse."

Fuyuki appeared, with Momoka and Natsumi (or the frogs), and shouted, "This is _way _worse! You stay away from our superior!"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Miranda shouted.

She pulled out her sword and snapped, "Who cares? I remembered you. I warned you three!"

Fuyuki snapped, "You, you heartless Pekoponian! You dare kill one of our own?"

Natsumi yelled, as she charged, "TASTE THIS!"

**BAM!**

Miranda gets a face full of punch, by Giroro, riding the Natsumi suit. It then delivered a blow the abdomen, a stomp of the foot and a knee to the chest. Miranda staggered down, as Excel started to smoke from her wound. She closed her eyes and was motionless.

Momoka cried, "Protect Superior Excel!"

Miranda groaned, "So… _You _were working for that sodding android? Pathetic kids! And what the frog is a bleeding Pekoponian, anyway?"

Giroro growled, "You had this coming… And quit stealing our pseudo-profanity!"

Natsumi snapped, "Now give us… the dog!"

Pero Pero cried and leapt off of Miranda's shoulders. He ducked inside her ankles.

"He said no, mate!" Miranda yelled.

Pero Pero hid behind the trashcan, as Momoka and Natsumi charged at her. Miranda ducked, and the two frogs in suits collided, head-on. Or… _dead-on _. Okay, never mind.  
>They both fell to the ground, out cold.<p>

"Corporal! Private!" Keroro shouted, "Get up! We can take this woman!"

He then thought, "Oh, wait… Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

He then signaled a beacon onto the sky. Down came different Fuyukis, Natsumis, and Momokas, all wearing the same school uniforms, as the frogs.

"ARMY! Take her down, one by one! No one messes with the Keronians!" Keroro cried.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They all bellowed in unison.

Miranda gulped, "Oh, bugger…"

Pero Pero gasped and was scared.

"_This is crazy. No wonder Master hates this world," _he thought.

Miranda then smirked, "Oh, well. If I die, I'll come back. I _always _do. I'm the hero, but I am also a great casualty. But I'd like to know who you-."

**SMASH!**

Giroro regained consciousness and slammed Miranda's head with a lead pipe, just before Miranda could finish. Giroro smirked, as Miranda fell to her knees and started to leak blood from her head.

"Corporal Giroro! What did you do?" Keroro gasped.

Giroro smiled, "I did what I had to do. Now, Sergeant Keroro! Defeat this Pekoponian in the memory of our martyred superior, Excel!"

Miranda got up and growled, with blood pouring from her skull, "No need. I can take all of you on, myself… I must warn you… There's something you should know about me… In times, I am a crybaby, whenever I fight for my late sister…"

She let out a demonic voice, as the blood trickled over her face, "But when you see me like this… and the blood happens to be _mine_… that's when I am ANGRY!"

She turned to Giroro and asked, "And I suppose it was _you_ that gave me the blow to the head, right?"

Natsumi smiled and remarked, "You, my friend, don't know the power of AC-."

**POW!**

Miranda socked Natsumi, smashing her in one punch. She was sent flying, fell into a pile of garbage cans, and was completely mangled. The Natsumi suit was broken apart, after just one huge punch by the Argos heroine.

"Well…" She snickered, "She fell down like a broken doll… _literally_."

Keroro gasped, as Momoka got up, "GIRORO!"

"Bad move!" Tamama shouted, as the body suit let out an angered look.

She charged at Miranda with a huge glowing punch, but Miranda gave Tamama an uppercut. She decapitated the Momoka body suit. Tamama escaped, all invisible.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Tamama screeched.

"KERO!" Keroro gasped, "What kind of monster is she? Giroro and Tamama have fallen!"

"Durable, my behind!" Giroro growled, as he escaped the Natsumi suit, all in a cloaking device.

"Aw… Did I break your friends?" Miranda giggled.

She dropped her sword and shield and held her fists up.

"Normally, I don't do fisticuffs… but to your army of kids… I'll make an exception, since you're _not _kids…"

Keroro snapped, "I don't care what you do! All I can tell you is that these are alien forces that are controlling these kids!"

"I don't believe you…" Miranda sneered, "_Clone, _for all I care. But you don't scare me, wart-breath."

Keroro growled in demented anger, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

He then shouted, "Alright, Puchuu Force! You want to have your leader and commanding officer insulted?"

Inside each kid was a Puchuu. They all were controlling each one, as Miranda was livid.

They all shouted and charged at her, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Miranda shouted, "COME GET SOME!"

_Never in a fan fic that we'd see Miranda Maynard go violent and sadistic…_

Miranda then thought, "I know they are simply robots, or some type of alien technology, but why? I never watched a lot of science fiction, and since when does an evil organization resort to heavy duty humanoid machinery? Emily, forgive me…"

"GET HER!" Keroro/Fuyuki shouted.

They charged and launched their punches at her, but Miranda blocked each punch. Still in anger and a crimson mask, she fended off every single Puchuu-controlled Fuyuki/Natsumi/Momoka. She landed a severe blow to a Fuyuki, a kick to a Natsumi, a knee drop to a Momoka, a double head butt at two Natsumis, and so on. She was completely lost in aggression, destroying _every _body suit, with some of them incapacitated. Some of the suits burst open with some Puchuus escaping. Keroro was completely scared. The rest escaped, still in whole, heading past Keroro, who was calling to the retreating Puchuus.

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to apologize, but those kids AREN'T kids; they're mobile suits… if they were, I'd be banned…<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, you yellow fur balls?" He cried, "We can take her! She's outmatched!"<p>

One Puchuu bellowed in a deep voice, "You're on your own frog legs, toad breath!"

"The bloody hell?" She gasped, as she saw the Puchuus escaped, "Super cute, but very tenacious!"

Giroro dashed away and cried, "AH! Forget the Natsumi Body suit! SARGE! RETREAT!"

Keroro ran off, as Tamama followed.

Tamama shrieked, "This Pekoponian woman is crazy!"

"YOU BETTER RUN!" Miranda cried, "Or better yet… DIE!"

She lifted up a huge vending machine, over her head.

_Whoa… What strength…_

"_Ah! She's strong!" _Pero Pero gasped, in thought.

The remaining Fuyukis, Natsumis, and Momokas were scared, while on the ground, as Miranda was very angry.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE _GOING?"

She threw the vending machine. Keroro saw it heading this way and cried in fear.

"MOMMY!" He cried.

**BASH!**

Miz-K appeared and blocked the machine. Miranda gasped, "Miz-K?"

_Wait, THAT'S him? But how?_

Keroro then started to run again. He spoke in a trembling voice, "I'm out of here…"

Pero Pero trembled, "_Why did he… come from… the sky?_"

He then smirked, "Maynard! There's no need for more violence! They'll meet their end, soon enough."

Miranda growled, "They started it! What are _you _doing here?"

"I don't care who… These guys are making history repeating itself!"

"SHUT UP! AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

They started to fight, as Excel crawled towards Pero Pero, with her huge cut in her chest slowly regenerating.

"Doggie…" she hissed.

Pero Pero cried in a bark, as Miz-K saw Excel.

"LOOK!" He cried, as Excel grabbed Pero Pero.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" She yelled.

She swatted her away, sending her flying off.

"AHH! Excel-Excel-l-l-l-l is flying UP!"

She disappeared, as Miranda saw Miz-K's hair falling off. His head had a huge gray shape. It was Roger Smith, Miz-K's double agent.

"YOU!" She growled, "I should've known!"

Roger huffed, "Oh, relax, King and Country Girl. I saved that cute puppy dog, right?"

Miranda calmed down and was seething a bit, with the blood _still _on her face, "How the devil did _you _get here? I should've known it was you, since Miz-K _never _said stuff like "_Don't Care_". He finds it to be enjoyable, without boring stuff."

"Sorry. I ran late there, since I fended off those girls in black, made of clay. I had to melt them with sunlight, back at home. It made things worse, since they hardened and crumbled down."

He then giggled, "So… How are you?"

Miranda groaned, "I'm fine… until _you _came."

Pero Pero started to walk away, but Miranda stopped her.

"Hey, wait! Don't you want to stay with us for a while?" She asked.

Pero Pero is sad.

"Oh, just lose the mutt," Roger snuffed, "He's obviously looking for his owner."

Miranda smiled, "I suppose so."

She hugged him and said, "Thanks for the fun time. I'll miss you, doggie."

Pero Pero licked her in her face and leapt off to home. Miranda was in tears, with some dry blood on her, and was sobbing.

_The term/cliché: "Blood, sweat, and tears"_

"You're a sucker for sob stories, eh, crybaby of Argos?" He sneered.

"Shut it, lager louse!" Miranda snapped.

"If Cole were here, he'd say _Vintage Miranda Maynard!_"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

**XXXXX**

That evening, Pero Pero came home and was tired. He went in the second floor apartment and went to sleep.

Elsewhere, Sayaka and Himeko were ready for bed, but Sayaka was completely upset.

"Poor Piroshky," she said, "I tried looking for him, but he was gone."

Himeko cuddled her and said, "It's okay. He'll turn up."

Sayaka cried, "But… But he still thinks we're cannibals! If she found out that we ate him, she'll kill us, and we didn't do a thing; and we cannot reset back!"

Himeko gasped, "AHH! You're right! Forget our sex fun! This is an OMEGA emergency!"

She started to cry "MAHO~!" in a klaxon siren form, as the two girls ran off to the forest to find Pero Pero. They didn't know that he came home.

Meanwhile, Miyazawa, May, and Hyatt were coming home, feeling tired, with bags of cards in their arms.

"And what did I tell you about stalling, May?" Yukino snapped.

"Well, I would've left sooner, if Hatchan didn't die again!" May cried.

Hyatt apologized, "Sorry. Miss Yuki-Chan finally got all the emblem cards for us to collect."

Yukino said in concern, "Well, I'm surprised that they had them all in stock."

"You're so lucky, Yuki! YOU got all of them, including the rare gold plated cow."

"Why do people create such weird items? They were like dirt cheap!"

They arrived at the apartment.

"Pero Pero!" She called out, "I'm home! Come to mommy!"

Pero Pero was still sleeping, as Yukino looked around.

"Where's Pero Pero?" She asked.

"I don't know…" May replied.

Hyatt remarked, "Perhaps he was spending the night at the two girls' home?"

Miyazawa shook her head and said, "Nah! Those two would be better off sucking face."

A long pause… and then…

"AHHH! PERO PERO!" She shrieked.

They all ran down to find their dog. Where _was_ Pero Pero?

"_Home…" _he thought.

He's sleeping in the small dresser drawer, in a small blue pillow, fast asleep. Of course, Yukino found him, eventually.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That answers a lot in this chapter, but there's more to come. Tune in to find out.<strong>_

* * *

><p>That night, Miranda and Roger had a drink outside the tavern. He told her that the kids she fought were Gundam-like suits, controlled by the Keronians. He knows, since he's an alien, too.<p>

"Still… I am surprised that you came here, too," she said.

"Well, I was busy at home, in Langley Falls, fending off those black-colored girls. Seriously, they were like shadow demons," he said, "I got the call from the boss and ran here. Sorry, if I fooled you with this get-up."

"It's okay. I kind of lost myself, after I was busted open. If I ever find out what kind of aliens they _really_ are, I'm going to turn them into frog soup!"

"Don't push your luck… and you _are _lucky to guess. Glad to hear that you wanted to help this matter, since Cole, Pedro, and the others will help, since the _Secret Society _is back."

Miranda said, "You mean ACROSS?"

Roger asked, "How did you know?"

Miranda smirked, as she took another sip of liquor, "I've had my thoughts. The Natsumi robot almost said ACROSS. I figured Il Palazzo came back. Bastard. Why did he summon the frogs? That was cruel; being dressed as kids."

He then groaned, "Oh, my, goodness! You have been so behind!"

"Huh? Was there a new leader?"

Roger smiled and said, "You'll see. He's obviously the Cell of ACROSS. It's all I can tell you."

Roger already knew. He figured that Souichiro Arima is in charge of ACROSS, according to Miz-K. (_And he was right_).

Miranda then asked, "Hey. When you see Miz-K, can you tell him about that hyperactive android named Excel?"

Roger gasped, "Excel?"

She then smirked, "I'll explain…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That<strong>__** is left untold, until a later chapter. That's when it's getting good.  
>See you then…<strong>_


	41. EXTRA Chapter 2

_**EXTRA  
>Steven Cooke's Moment…<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was at the <em>Broken Shades…<em>

"Sappy Birthday… Douchebag…" Farra and Percival sneered.

"Happy birthday… to you, man!" Heather cheered.

Peter saluted, "Happy birthday, dear Steven!"

They applauded, without finishing. Steven was happy, with a party hat on. Farra then smirked, "I'm going to party with the others!"

Heather cheered, "WAIT! I know that I am for being a party girl, but we cannot have Steven's moment become ruined."

Steven cheered, "It's okay, Heather."

"Eh?"

"I know you wanted to make me happy, but feel free to have your own banter of fun. Because today… Steven Cooke will let it all out from you guys, my fellow Gang Members!"

Farra cheered, "That's the spirit!"

They cheered and partied, as Steven was in glee.

He thought and narrated, "Well, it finally happens. One the one day of the year… Steven Cooke gets what he gets… even in this messed-up world. I know they pick on me, if we weren't busy with missions and crap. I wanted to brag about it, in my personal smugness… But I have a confession to make… It's _not _my birthday…"

They cheered and partied, as Steven concluded, "My birthday is in the _fall_!"

* * *

><p><em>NOTE: Steven's birthday is on October 13<em>_th__. This is set in the middle of May (Current storyline date)._

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, bra!" Peter cheered.<p>

Steven then thought, "But if I say that, they'll feel bad about it… that, or become jerks. I mean, I wasn't saying about it, but it's not my birthday… I think I'll _not _say anything, just so there'd be no jinxing it."

Percival announced, "Well, party's over! Let's go crazy and head to an idol's practice session, in one hour!"

Farra smiled, "AWESOME!"

Steven gasped, "WHAT? WHY ARE YOU STOPPING MY BIRTHDAY? (I mean, it's _not _my birthday, yet… technically. I don't know what to do…)."

Peter called, "Hey, Pear."

"What?"

**SLAP!**

He slapped Percival. He shouted, "HEY! What gives, you big jerk?"

Peter barked, "Stupid! How dare you hurt Steven's feelings, on account that it's his birthday? Even if we know, or don't, we cannot berate and rip on our own."

Percival snapped, "Hey, asshole! This asshole is one we never care for! EVER!"

Peter said, "And that's why I disapprove of this remark."

Mizuki said, "He's right! Steven Cooke may be a jerk, but he's like family. Even if we are friends or enemies, there are some things we say, good or bad. And when you said that, Percival, it shows that you're a mean person. This is Steven's birthday bash. And for all we know, Steven Cooke will _not _be berated, a second longer."

Farra gasped, "Whoa… I never knew that."

Percival apologized, "Sorry. But this is the same guy that hates my guts."

Steven said, "No, it's okay, Peter. I know what you're thinking… I'd love to rip on you guys, but Mizuki is right. It's okay if we stop my party and go to the idol's practice jam session. It's fine by me, if you don't mind."

Percival said, "He's right. But it was wrong of me to carelessly say that, even if he _is _a douchebag loser. I know he's shit, but he's our friend, and we have to try harder than names."

He apologized, "I'm sorry, Steven."

Steven snuffed, "It's fine… but I _still _hate you."

Percival smirked, "No worries."

Mizuki smiled in happiness, "Right. Moving on, Peter and I worked together and made you something, since we cared for you, since you joined us."

She showed Steven a huge pink cake and said, "We made you a huge birthday cake, since Peter and I made it. You'd hate us, if Farra chipped in."

Steven was in tears and said, "Thanks! You guys are the best. I'll blow out the candles and make a wish, in Steven Cooke's power."

He blew out the candles, as Farra smirked, "I made it, all by myself…"

He gasped, as Peter scolded, "Farra! You moron! You weren't supposed to tell him! You only made the frosting!"

Steven yelled, "SEE? THIS IS WHY YOU GUYS MAKE ME SUFFER!"

Heather bellowed, "Come on, you guys! You're being ridiculous! Steven Cooke is a loser, but he's our friend! Heather knows it!"

Steven yelled, "Will you quit stealing my shtick?"

Farra groaned, "Well, I hate him… Percival is being treated to this garbage… even though we hate him. Percival, I think we want to know why he hates you."

Percival said, "No, it's fine. I don't want you guys to know. After all, we have been friends, for a while. I refuse to let the reason why, ruin us."

Steven sighed, "You guys are so thoughtful… or thoughtless, depending on what you say."

Mizuki said, "So…"

Steven, "So… what?"

Heather asked, "How come you hate him?"

Steven turned away and said, "Nah… Nah, you wouldn't want to know. If I told you, you'd ruin my birthday party."

Peter smiled, "Dude…"

He added, "Plus, you and Mizuki said so. If I say bad things, I am a mean person. I cannot do that, not on my birthday (_It's not, of course_)_._"

Mizuki smiled, and blushed, "Oh, you're sweet."

Steven said, "But if you really want to know-."

Farra said, "No, that's fine."

She asked, "How about a slice?"

Steven said, as he turned blue, "Uh… No, thanks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Idol Mistress<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Gang drove off to the city, heading for the Idol's recording session, located in West City.<p>

"I never knew they had a West City," Steven sighed.

Mizuki said, "They think of _stupid _names."

Heather remarked, "Maybe they ran out of city names."

"Come on… They got good entertainment businesses," Farra said.

Steven smirked, "So… Who is this idol we have to record with?"

Peter said, "Not _record with_, _protect_… She's a friend of Mizuki's ex-boyfriend."

Farra gasped, "No way…"

Steven smiled, "Steven Cooke is _gonna _have a happy birthday! (Despite the fact that it's _not_ my birthday)"

They arrived at West Station Studio. They stepped out of the building, as Percival instructed, at the front gate.

"Remember… We are _not _going to behave like such dickheads. Every time we do a mission _or _jam session, we fight. Now's not the time. We cannot embarrass Asahi Sakurai, in front of her back-up dancers… _and _employees."

Farra smirked, "Well, at least… Oh, sweet Jesus Jones! What kind of dancers?"

She blushed, as Heather snuffed, "Back-up dancers… she's a fetish for them, almost as much as the color blue."

Farra glared, "I'm sorry. Are you calling me a pervert?"

Heather winced in fear, "Sorry…"

Steven smiled, "Well, I will be happy to enjoy Asahi Sakurai, as I sing for her."

"NO ONE sings with her!" Percival yelled.

Asahi, in her blue dress, then asked, as she arrived at the front desk, "I don't mind. Forgive me… but even in alternate worlds, it is fun to sing with you guys, The Gang."

She giggled, "It's been so long. ComiPa, right?"

Mizuki said, "Yes. It was on that tour that I joined The Gang."

Asahi said in sadness, "Oh, right. Sorry about Sendo, that day. He wasn't your type, anyway."

Peter cheered, "Takase belongs to me!"

Asahi winked, "Good for you."

She thought, "Him? Takase is dating the huge Giese? Bastard!"

_She was obsessed over Peter Giese, since the last Japanese tour._

Asahi giggled, "Perhaps we should go to our studio and study the script."

Farra asked, "Script?"

**XXXXX**

At the studio, The Gang read the script. It was for a musical cartoon that she is recording for summer premieres. She said that she's also performing at a summer event, which they need the singing talent. However, Asahi will sing, since her band was in an accident, and is out for a week.

She then giggled, "Oh, by the way, this is a birthday gift for Steven Cooke… in October."

Steven glared, "YOU KNEW?"

Farra said, "Well, if we stayed here, in this world, until like the end of the year, we'd might as well."

Peter said, "Besides, we cannot let ourselves die. Think of it as a belated birthday gift."

Asahi smiled, "I know it's not your birthday, but I've always wanted to do a performance with you _and _The Gang."

Steven muttered, "You guys… are suck jerks, you know that?"

A girl called, "Miss Asahi, do you need us?"

A group of girls, with long brown hair, in a ponytail, appeared, dressed in matching ruby red tube tops and skirts.

Percival gasped, "Holy clone army!"

Heather cried, "AAH! Robot girls!"

Farra asked, "Uh, why are _they _here?"

Asahi blushed and said, "They are my back-up dancers for my next music video."

Farra's heart was shattered. She sobbed, "I knew it was too good to be true."

She then panicked, "Uh, no, wait! I mean, I wasn't trying to cheat on you, darling. I mean, oh… It's just a childhood crush… I'm, uh…"

She yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Peter asked, "Asahi? Dude, who are they?"

Asahi smiled and explained, "It's a long story. You see, when I was busy doing my next performance, I was missing some back-up dancers. However, a nice guy, named Ishikawa, gave me reins of taking his girls as back-up dancers and singers. I think they were called "_Operators_"?"

_Ghost in the Shell's (Replaceable) Operators, that is._

The Operators squealed, as they ran towards the boys, hugging them. Steven was shocked in terror, Peter couldn't stop crying, and Percival was being mauled.

The girls were disgusted, "Men…"

Asahi laughed and nervously said, "Did I mention that they were Gang fans?"

Heather sighed, "Great… We have an Idol's session, during a birthday for Steven, and we see the boys get mauled by groupies!"

Peter cried out, "MERCY!"

Steven said, as he was breaking free, "At the very least, save us!"

Asahi clapped her hands and said, "Ladies… Do settle down."

They stopped and stood in a single file.

"Sorry… I know it sounds bad… but they weren't programmed like this," she said, "The man said that his group, _Section 9_, needed remodeling. So, I went ahead and bought all of his Operators. He told me it's FREE, since he had newer ones."

"This _Section 9… _Is that-?" Percival asked.

Asahi giggled, "Some sort of record label."

"I had to ask..." Percival sighed.

_She's STILL the same Asahi… NO common sense._

She then said, "But they are simply perfect. Allow me to demonstrate."

She then danced a move set, as the Operators followed: turn, pause, pivot, step, step, turn, pivot, wave, pivot, hands on hip, bend down, bend up, turn, pause, step, turn, step, step, kneel.

_Hey, YOU think of something!_

They applauded, "Whoa… Talk about obeying a dancer's paradise."

Asahi blushed, "Thank you."

Steven said, "Perhaps maybe we need to do this. How about if they dance to _this _move?"

He did a dance, which they followed: bend down, nod head twice, bend up, nod head twice, slide left, slide right, turn, step, pause, slide right, slide left, pivot, thrust, step, kneel, point up.

"WHOA!" Percival smiled.

Heather gasped, "How awesome!"

Steven smiled, "Oh, that was simply nothing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Operator Dancing<strong>_

* * *

><p>After they did the cartoon and the song, Mizuki asked, "Hey, Asahi, do you think we should try the dancing again?"<p>

One Operator said, "Sure. We don't mind, since we are durable."

Asahi snuffed, "Liar… You break down, on occasions."

Another said, "That is because we work, a lot! It burns up our circuits!"

Peter said, "Come on, Asahi, give it a shot."

She stated, "Well, I suppose; but not too much. These ladies need to rest their limbs."

Farra said, "I go first."

She went: _pivot, thrust, thrust, pivot, thrust, pivot…_

They copied Farra's moves, gracefully and perfectly.

Heather went: _slide left, step, pause, step back…_

They copied Heather, as she added: _slide right, pivot, pivot, bent down, kiss…_

They did the same thing, as Steven groaned, "These gynoids are perfect. What a perfect dance."

Peter cheered, "Okay, birthday bra, time for the fun dance of Giese!"

He danced: _pivot, pivot, step, pause, turn left, moonwalk, point up, bow…_

They did Peter's dance, and Peter screamed, "DUDE!"

Mizuki then did a dance, too: _shuffle, shuffle, pivot, pause, shuffle… shuffle, shuffle, pivot, step, step…_

"What is this, a dance fic?" Steven huffed.

Mizuki griped, "OH, COME ON!"

The Operators danced, too, as Mizuki was miffed.

Heather shouted, "Beat this, you losers! (No offense)."

The Gang, sans Percival and Steven, danced together: _step, pause, step, pause, step, step, step… turn, pivot, pause, slide right… kneel, hands on ground, jump up, pose… shuffle, kick, step back, bend down, bend up, step… jump, turn, pivot, pause, step…_

They collapsed, as the Operators danced completely fast and steady, on _everything _they did. They did it all, and then they posed in place, motionless. Asahi was amazed, while Steven was annoyed.

She cheered, "That was amazing!"

He growled, "How they did it, I'll never know."

The rest of The Gang was tired out, as Percival asked, "You four okay?"

They groaned, as Steven smiled, "Even if it was my birthday, you guys are alright."

Mizuki moaned, "Well, Asahi is happy…"

Heather asked, "Hey, ladies… If you need a video to shoot, give us a holla. Girls?"

The Operators were frozen stiff, still in their poses. Asahi exclaimed, "Aw, man… They ran out of juice. No worries. I'll have them recharged, before next week's show."

Peter moaned in pain, "Ugh… Good for you… Sakurai…"

She thought, "I love you, _Big Giese_…"

_Recognize someone you know?_

Asahi thank them, "Thanks. I'll see you guys, again."

Farra bemoaned, "Happy birthday… Steven…"

Steven sighed, "I hate you… very much… _all _of you…"

* * *

><p>Back at the <em>Broken Shades, <em>they were in bed, resting, while in pain. Steven then smirked, "How can you dance for an idol and her drones, and get completely sore."

Peter moaned, "So painful…"

Mizuki groaned, "So hurt…"

Percival said, as he was outside, "This is so…"

He smiled, as he went to his limo. Steven then called out, "HEY! DINGUS!"

Percival called, "Yes?"

He smiled, "Thanks. This was the best _belated _birthday I ever had."

He then threw a huge rock at Percival.

**GEORGE!  
><strong>_**Miz-K Note: **__That's a BOOM sound. Try listening to the theme of "George of the Jungle (Old Version)", and you'll hear it._

He yelled, "NEXT TIME, DO A PARTY ON MY **EXACT **BIRTHDAY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He groaned, "That's what I get for thinking we may die… soon enough…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Asahi then sat on her chair and remembered the dance moves. She then downloaded on the computer and said, "Good. The Gang sure knows how to processor my new dance moves."<p>

She then marked on the calendar: _October 13__th__ – Music Video – Use Dance Moves from Gang_

She then said, as she opened her closet, "I wonder if I can wear one of the Operators' uniforms and do a dance-off with Narue Nanase."

She then posed, dressed as the Operator, and said, "Hello~!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something tells me that Asahi used them… Oh, well…<strong>_

_**Back to the main story…**_


	42. The Birth of Miz-K 2

Miz-K then appeared on the hill, seeing what happened in Pedro's countryside.

"Holy Nike Pumps! What is going on?" He gasped, as he looked on, behind the corner of the house.

He sighed, "Damn… I came too late. Oh, well. Better see what the ho-hum and brewski is all about."

* * *

><p>In the previous chapter Dawn, a small girl with a chipped-up face, was actually <em>That Woman<em>, an agent working for ACROSS, under the leadership of Souichiro Arima. She has the kidnapped Queen Michi in a stranglehold, performing a huge taste of blackmail and intrigue. _That Woman _defeated Pedro, earning her reward: _Michi's own face!_ However, Miz-K arrived too late. Pedro was defeated, Michi sided with _That Woman_, and all hope would be lost.

* * *

><p>Miz-K smiled, "Thank you, <em>Narrator<em>."

He ran towards the house and cried, "APRIL! PEDRO!"

"AH! It's the Stubble Man!" Pedro cried.

April growled, "Where have you been?"

Miz-K then looked at _That Woman _and asked, "So… Dawn is actually working for ACROSS, huh?"

"ACROSS?" They gasped.

Pedro forgot, but April didn't.

"NO shit, Sherlock!" She snapped, "She's been posing as Dawn to steal her face, but there has to be more!"

She snickered, "You really want to know?"

April growled, "Tell me!"

That Woman then held up a squirt gun and fired hot water at April.

"NO!" She shrieked.

She was sopping wet, as Pedro was crying.

"NO! Pedro is shocked at her wetness!"

"NO! I'm melting! I'm melting!" April cried, as she dropped to her knees.

April was starting to melt… except…

"Huh?"

Nothing happened… April was still whole.

"No way…" she gasped.

That Woman was puzzled. She held the gun and squirted at Michi, in which she was by her side.

"HEY! What gives?" She yelled.

Miz-K laughed, "AH-HA! You fool! April, Michi, and you are no longer clay! Welcome to the real world!"

That Woman growled, "_Imposible!_ I thought for sure that April dies in this chapter! I'm supposed to be _The Decider_! I want to decide for my boss that someone will die… and it should've been that bitch in black!"

April growled, "I don't need your attitude! You dare hurt our world and trick me? You will pay, Daw-, I mean, _That Woman_!"

Miz-K grinned, "Aw, yeah! Excuse me, lady, but allow me to reawaken the powers of Miz-K!"

He started to glow in a gold aura and grow his powers.

"What is that?" That Woman gasped.

Pedro sobbed, "NO…"

April asked, "What is that?"

"Pedro felt this power before…"

He then charged himself up and puffed up his hair into an afro.

"Here Pedro is! _Nabeshin #2!_" He cheered, "Miz-K, you have company!"

Miz-K stopped and glowed gold in his hand toward April. He then said that this contains April's new powers.

"Mine?" April gasped.

Miz-K said, "Pedro, allow me to introduce to you your partner!"

He blasted a huge gold ray into her head. She started to shake and morph. When the smoke cleared, her color was gone. April was made into a rainbow girl. She had light brown hair, a pink bandana, green gloves, red shoes, and a rainbow swirled shirt and pants.

"AH! My blackness!" She screamed, "What did you do to me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 38<br>The Birth of Miz-K #2**_

* * *

><p>"Behold, your <em>new <em>powers!" Miz-K announced, "From this moment on, you will _still _be called April, but in your amazing Technicolor form, you are _Miz-K #2_!"

April cried, "NO! It cannot be! I lost my home world, lost my daughter, and gained 96 extra colors?"

Pedro sobbed, "It's no worse than getting afros."

April then sighed, "Fine! If it means saving my beloved queen, who turned her back on me, then so be it!"

That Woman sneered, "TOO LATE!"

She snatched Michi's face and removed her own. She replaced it on and smiled evilly. Michi dropped to her knees and covered her blank face.

"Don't look at me! I'm… I'm… I'm changing!" She sobbed.

April cried, "NO! She… That Woman just ripped her face off!"

"I did it, very carefully!" She bellowed.

Michi then kneeled up and was crumbling in her face. Parts of her face dropped to the dirt, as April was shocked.

"I should've known!" April shouted, "We have this faceless form, whenever we want to fix our faces, but when taken off _forcefully, _the face becomes anew. Yes! My Royal Deceiver had just gone free from faceless agony!"

Pedro and Miz-K screamed, "DOUBLE SURPRISING TWIST SHOCK!"

Pedro asked, "Pedro is confused. How come April doesn't have facelessness?"

April replied, "I'm natural darkness. I don't inherit _her_ powers."

That Woman smirked, as she asked, "So, how come _I _didn't change my face?"

April growled, "Maybe it's because your face would've been _even uglier_!"

That Woman seethed, Miz-K growled, and Michi uncovered her face. Miz-K then stated, "I knew they were faceless, but I never knew why!"

That Woman laughed loudly, as Michi was sobbing.

"And why are _you_ laughing?" Miz-K snapped.

That Woman giggled, "BEHOLD! There was a reason why!"

Michi's face had no change, except she was extremely beautiful with huge ruby red eyes.

She exclaimed, "April is right. When forcefully removed, our face changes into our true forms. My face is very hot and stylish, but it cannot be shown at all, since my eyes are like the size of anime eyes. And also, my ruby red eyes sometimes arouse a hot boy into the instinct of killing himself, since red eyes are evil and attractive. I'm the black widow with strawberry blonde hair!"

Pedro shrieked, "MICHIKO!"

Miz-K griped, "What the fuck does _that _mean?"

"Pedro did not help it…"

That Woman grabbed Michi, as she covered her face with her old hat. She then barked, "You see now? I already knew about it, after I _forced _her to talk! I'm not going to let you have her back, and like hell I would remove _my _old face! She will indeed become a valuable addition to our company! And I like her face; I think I'll keep it on!"

April cringed, "WHY? Why on earth would they do this? How could you, Michi?"

"I'm sorry!" Michi screamed, "Please save me! Please! I… I was tricked! I want my kingdom, my looks, my happiness, and my face back! Please! April! Mr. Pe! Miz-K!"

Pedro was terrified, "Do you see now? This is just like before! Pedro still remembered the burns from his heart, when he lost his Sexy Wife, but brought her back to my arms!"

Miz-K was completely in fear, "This world… It's become… MADNESS!"

They all shouted, "**NO!**"

All seemed lost, except…

"PAPA!" A boy screamed, as he ran in a swift manner.

Pedro gasped, "Could it be?"

April smiled "I knew it! Pedro's son!"

Miz-K smirked, as Sandora appeared, afro in all.

"Don't blame me, babe! Blame Nabeshin! He gave this kid the trademark of _"Nabeshin #3_"!"

April was in shock and awe, "Why me? If he and Pedro get afros, how come _I _get color?"

Pedro smiled, "Trust me! Pedro doesn't like it either."

"_You _hate afros?"

"_Si… _Pedro hates…"

Sandora announced, "_Si! _Mister Miz-K came to me for help! Sandora will help you save your friend and be free from this world! Now!"

He pointed at That Woman and shouted, "For the honor of _Plastic World _and _our_ home, let's end this evil woman's reign and return to a peaceful bliss with Mama!"

April blubbered, "But why _color?_"

Miz-K smiled, "Maybe _I _should sport an afro."

Sandora explained, "Mister Nabeshin can pencil it in, with proper paperwork."

Pedro whimpered, "No…"

All four Miz-K Heroes were on piggyback, stacked high, Miz-K, Pedro, Sandora, and Miz-K, from top to bottom, and started to wave their arms out, like a totem pole.

"NOW! Now the time has come!" Miz-K cheered, "Let us show this ACROSS brat the power of _MIZ-K!_"

They started to chant, acting like they were an eight-armed monster. That Woman then approached then and tripped them down.

"WHAT ARE YOU, IDIOTS?" She shouted, as they fell.

All four of them were on the ground, face first.

"No…" they all groaned.

That Woman then grabbed Michi and carried her over her shoulder. She started to sprout rockets from her feet and flew away. April got up and saw them escape.

"NO! MICHI!" She screamed.

"APRIL! I'm sorry for everything I said to you! You were right! I should've listened! APRIL!" Michi cried.

That Woman snickered, "What a waste of time! Now I shall leave you to become sad and stupid! I shall take this _super _hot girl now and present her to my boss! _Adios, Abril_! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

They disappeared, as April dropped to her knees and was crying.

"NOOOOOOO!" She shrieked.

"April is stealing Pedro's thunder!" He cried.

**XXXXX**

Hours had passed. April was at a loss of words. Michi, who was kidnapped by That Woman, disappeared. Pedro and Sandora were in sadness.

"Pedro feels sad for Miss April; he means, _Miz-K #2._"

Miz-K sulked, as April was heartbroken. She then seethed in anger, "This… This shouldn't be happening… I mean, Michi has the most beautiful looks in our home, but everyone wanted to stop her. Sadly, Michi clinches it in a cinch. She was our ruler… until May & Miss Yuki destroyed it."

"Huh?" Pedro asked, "Pedro is confused."

April sniffled, "I know I shouldn't haze at them, since they saved her, but when I remerged, I learned that May's visit set up the end of my home."

She cried, "There was nothing for me to do now! I've lost May, my home, Michi, and everything, including my color of black! I… I shouldn't have listened to Yolei… Why didn't I save her then and now?"

Pedro said, "Pedro thinks that it is time to end this. Pedro suggests that we train in _Nabe's Hole_."

Sandora stated, "Perhaps we needed to give Miss April her chance at revenge. April deserves to be happy again, as long as she trains with us."

Miz-K smirked and suggested, "No need. I'm afraid _Nabe's Hole_ is far too easy."

"Huh?/_Que?_" They asked.

"I never knew it comes to this. This is _such _strength that I have never felt in her, since… well, I can't use cutaways to do so. If April wants to end ACROSS, once and for all, and save Michi, she'll have to take it to the next level."

He gave Pedro and Sandora the directions and map to his training quarters.

"Meet me back in the area, in about three weeks. For now, you can train two months worth of training in a week. This is a very special place that trained the very best. _She _will give you the proper instructions, as long as you don't get killed."

Pedro and Sandora gasped and asked, "Is this…?"

Miz-K shouted, "THAT'S RIGHT! The _Miz-Hole_! (_Pronounced as 'Missile'_)."

Pedro nodded and said, "Very well… Michi is trapped in That Woman's clutches. Pedro suggests that he and Sandora will train with her."

Miz-K nodded and said, "It's a deal. But make sure you return, before it happens… in three weeks, as predicted… _not _sooner!"

Pedro went to April, who was still crying, "Miss April… Pedro was wondering if you would train with us."

Sandora pleaded, "Please! Sandora wanted to care! Sandora felt the same way we lost Mama; maybe we can do the same for you as we save your friend, Michi!"

April whimpered and said, "Are you kidding me? You mean…"

Pedro then took her to the pathway to _The Miz-Hole_.

"_Miz-Hole?_" She asked, "Is it the huge place by the desert in Kyoto? And since when is it named after a SCUD?"

"No," Pedro said, "Pedro knows the area, which has huge trees to have shade."

"Sandora learned that _Miz-Hole _has no sun, no heat, no cold, and always in moonlit night."

April smiled and said, "Sounds like _my _kind of training."

They disappeared in the distance, as Miz-K was smiling.

"That's right," he narrated, "You march to my training hole. This babe of mine owes me a favor. She's going to train you, like there is no tomorrow. MARCH TO YOUR DESTINY!"

"_**March on, Pedro…  
>Sandora…<br>April…  
>…to the Miz-Hole (Missile)."<strong>_

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End…<br>…of this subplot**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for the further adventures and MIS-adventures of Miyazawa and May<br>(Also, apologies to Miyazawa and May for NOT appearing, yet again)**_

* * *

><p>"What?" Miz-K gasped, "That's it? Aw, man! I should've made it longer… Ah, well."<p> 


	43. The Birth of LSAAWS

"Disgraceful!"

Miyazawa was livid, since May was busy with Pero Pero, while Hyatt was completely out like a light… dead.

"You two really need to get yourselves in shape!" Yukino bellowed, "I forbid you two to stay here and become grounded kids."

May sighed, "You're not my mom."

"Aside the point," she snapped, "Look at you two! May can walk a lot, but since we stayed here, you are being lazy!"

She pointed at Hyatt and shouted, "And _her_! She constantly dies, every time! Stupid girl has no blood pumping in her veins!"

May whined, "Yuki… She cannot help it!"

Yukino barked, "No excuses! EVER! It's time you two need to get in shape!"

Hyatt woke up and yawned, "Morning already?"

She and May were in attention, as Yukino said, "Ladies, I know it is hard, since we are the only ones here. FYI, Sayaka and Himeko suddenly disappeared, The Gang hasn't returned… probably on tour or moved away, and _someone _is spying on us. And we have nobody else to complain to. So… I took the liberty of peering through the town and found a trendy dojo to train."

Hyatt asked, "You mean like… for martial arts?"

Miyazawa shouted, "I DON'T CARE! As long as you two broads get your asses moving, I can be happy! Plus, I refuse to cook for you, a second longer!"

May said, "I understand. I'll have to use my Pokémon to help out."

"Can't you do the chores, _without _your Pokémon, _for once_?"

"I can't help it, Yuki! Besides, I help with the chores, myself, but some of the tough jobs are tricky."

Hyatt asked, "Excuse me, but I've done all the chores, while you were away on occasions. Why do I have to be involved?"

Miyazawa said, "And that's my point."

She gave her a pamphlet and said, "Go to this address. You'll make it, if you try. I'm staying to watch the house, so NO distractions. And _that's _the last thing I want."

May and Hyatt smiled and asked, "When do we go, Yuki-Chan?"

**PUNT!**

Miyazawa kicked them both out of the apartment.

"RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, "And don't come back, until you two ladies get, at least, a whole afternoon of training! Also, be home by six. I got a nice pot of beef wellington and risotto coming up."

May and Hyatt left, as May cheered, "YAY! The faster we finish, the sooner we eat."

Hyatt giggled and said, "Let's hope we don't tire ourselves out."

Miyazawa watched on and was upset, "Damn…"

_We'll check with them later…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 39<br>The Birth of LSAAWS  
>(The Hunt for ACROSS is on!)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the laboratory of the <em>Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies<em>, Konata was examining the Aki body suit, which was currently destroyed by ACROSS's Tamama, after trying to bail out (_see Chapter 26_). Konata continued to examine, as she found out what was controlling her.

"A-HA!" She said, "I get it now! This is all a conspiracy… And I am saying that, because ACROSS uses alien technology!"

She then asked, "The only question is… Why, how, who, and since when?"

Elise appeared and helped Konata. "You need any help, Konata?"

"Sure. I was wondering about you."

"I got expertise on high-tech devices… uh, from a part-time job I had."

They began to work on the Aki body suit, as Elise grew concerned.

She asked, "Hey, tell me… I was wondering why a small girl like you had to be so smart."

Konata said, "Oh, you know. It was out of luck."

"What about the _Ropponmatsus _you've built? You made like three different versions of them, in which two of them looked like your friends. That third one, in super hot teen form, is kind of lucky."

"That's because I was studying in F City, following the alternate world study."

* * *

><p>She explained her story:<br>_"You see, I was finishing up my year in school, as we are going to be on vacation. However, I happened to ran into a man with purple hair and glasses. I thought he might be a stalker or a pervert; but the guy suddenly awed at me, thinking I was a kid. The guy told me to get a job here, as long as we are able to help with this world. I asked what was wrong… or hard to imagine, be sarcastic about. He told me that it was an emergency. He hired me to become a lab scientist. I then explained that science isn't my strong subject."_

_The scientist, named Gojo Shiouji, trained Konata to work on many projects, including some advanced weapons. Many groups were being formed, following the serious and painful deaths, unknowingly caused by ACROSS and April. Konata was convinced, as her scientific endeavor began to grow, even though she had none. She simply had been a genius now, since her knowledge is anime, manga, and other. However, a woman, with a huge chest and purple hair appeared._

"_Excuse me, Shiouji," she said in a robotic voice, "Mr. Kabapu wants to see you, immediately."_

"_Ah, yes," he said, as he left, "Thank you, 1."_

"_One?" Konata thought, as Shiouji left._

_She approached the woman and asked, "Say… Dare I ask who you are?"_

"_Hello," she greeted, "My name is 1. It's short for my full name: Ropponmatsu 1. My sister is Ropponmatsu 2."_

_THIS is the original Ropponmatsu, before the destroyed Kagami and Tsukasa AND the "Kona Force's" Nikki R._

"_Oh. Are you like twins?"_

"_No. We are simply sisters, born in different creation dates. You can just call this unit, Ropponmatsu."_

"_Uh… What's a Ropponmatsu?"_

"_It is hard to explain. Of course, Mister Shiouji and Mister Kabapu will fill you in. They are currently in a meeting with a girl with pink hair and glasses. She has the same color as 2's highlights."_

"_A girl with pink hair? Glasses?" Konata thought, and then gasped, "It can't be!"_

_She asked Ropponmatsu 1, "Tell me, where is she now?"_

_She exclaimed, "She is in her new office."_

"_New office?"_

**XXXXX**

_Konata arrived and saw Miyuki, with Mister Kabapu and Gojo._

"_Oh, hello," Kabapu said, "You must be Gojo's apprentice."_

"_Apprentice?" Konata gasped._

_Miyuki smiled, "Kona-Chan! What a surprise! I didn't know YOU'D be here. I'm so happy to see you."_

_Konata griped, "Whoa! Rewind! What the heck is going on? Why is Miyuki-Chan, the master of Moé and my classmate, here in this building? And also, since when does she get an office?"_

_Gojo gasped, "Wait… You're a teen?"_

_Konata sighed, "Yes… But I'm too short."_

_Kabapu smiled, "Shiouji… That'll be fine. She may be useful."_

_He exclaimed to them, "As you know, we have been recently getting reading of a messed-up universe. Since we cannot through with it, we needed younger people to help. I figured that you and your friends have been known to talk a lot about anime and such, I'd figure that I hired both of you."_

_Konata asked, "Uh, without the praise, why are we REALLY here?"_

_Kabapu said, "Simple. My original team is currently MIA. And since I am out of employees, I figured I choose at random. You four will take our places, until Iwata, Watanabe, Matsuya, and Sumiyoshi are found."_

_Miyuki asked, "Us four?"_

"_UNHAND ME, YOU CATGIRL REJECT!" A voice screamed from far away._

_Miyuki gasped, "Uh oh…"_

_Konata trembled, "That voice…"_

_A small girl, with pink and purple hair and a black dress, appeared with both Hiiragi Twins, by each arm._

"_Let go of me!" Kagami screamed._

_You get the idea now._

"_Treason, your Excellency!" Ropponmatsu 2 announced, "I have obtained the friends of Miyuki-Chan."_

_Konata giggled, "You?"_

_Miyuki stated, "Well, we cannot become a team, without our friends. I had to ask to bring Kagami and Tsukasa. Oh, I felt terrible about it."_

_Kagami then saw Konata and groaned, "Just my luck… Of all the people I ran into… it's you."_

_Tsukasa smiled and cheered, "I'd wave to you, if she didn't had us restrained."_

_Kabapu ordered, "Ropponmatsu 2, at ease. Just let them go."_

_She let go, as they went to the front office desk. Kagami was unhappy, since she is siding with Konata._

"_Let me guess… You wanted to copy my homework again?" She whispered._

_Konata explained, "Quiet. This is WAY worse than that. By the way, remind me to do that, after our important mission."_

_Kagami snapped, "WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT NOW?"_

_Kabapu then ordered the group to take the place of the original team. While they were in the hunt of the original Daitenzin, they were offered a job there. Konata would be the scientist, Miyuki would be in Kabapu's position, and the twins shall become leading members._

"_Wait a minute!" Kagami snapped, "Why does SHE get to be leader?"_

_Kabapu said, "It's simple. She has the body of a Ropponmatsu, combined with Matsuya charm."_

"_I always thought it was the big boobs," Konata snickered._

"_YOU SHUT UP, PROFESSOR DIMWIT!" Kagami shouted._

* * *

><p>"And that was when we formed the <em>Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies<em>, replacing, for the time being, _Department of City Security_. Our first mission was a breezy one, yet a hard one," Konata continued, "Sadly, Kagami and Tsukasa getting through those _Pandaikon_ at Woodcrest, got them lost. It took us days to find them. We wanted to institute a search party… but…"

* * *

><p><em>Miyuki was crossed. She shouted, "STUPID! We have no one else! How can we rescue Kagami and Tsukasa? They could be anywhere!"<em>

_Konata said, "Well, I am truly worried about this."_

"_How are we to find them now?"_

"_Well, I happened to start a recruitment ad for everyone. Check this out: __**"Join the 'Lucky Star Association' for further help in our problems and mysteries. NO questions asked; NO experience needed; NO training required"**__. Simple, huh?"_

"_So… What does that have to do with it?"_

"_Mister Kabapu said it is Civil Service. I figured we need more __civilians__ on the roster."_

"_That could take weeks! How else are we going to stop these alternate world troubles AND rescue Kagami and Tsukasa?"_

_Konata then pondered… and then __**BING!**_

"_I GOT IT!" She cheered, "ROBOTS!"_

"_Robots?" Miyuki asked._

"_Yeah! It's so obvious! We can build some Tsukasa and Kagami robots to help out in our problems!"_

"_How's THAT gonna help? Wouldn't be it better if there was a robot Miyuki to help?"_

_She blushed, as Konata rebutted, "Nah! You're too perky and beautiful to be our android assistant. No, this calls for Gojo Shiouji's trademark works!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I knew those girls were robots, when I first saw Ropponmatsus 1 and 2. Isn't it obvious? They speak like robots, and I'm sure that Ropponmatsu 2 has robot cat ears. Next thing I'll know is that she'll slurp ramen with her nose."_

_Konata exclaimed, "I'll continue to create Ropponmatsus, by making them as the Hiiragi Twins. If you think about it, Gojo's robots have purple hair. Tsukasa and Kagami have bright purple. It's obvious."_

_Miyuki asked, "Do you think, uh, one day, you'd make a Ropponmatsu of me, Kona-Chan."_

_Konata replied, "Oh, trust me… I wouldn't. I've seen adult games like that, concerning a boy who owns a sexy gynoid. And then the magic begins… You, of course, if I built a Miyuki-bot like you, your breasts would be bigger than that. Simple Hentai 101."_

_Miyuki was stunned. She thought, "Whoa… Why her logic with fembots and adult hentai is knowledgeable, I'll never know."_

_Konata concluded, "But, hey… Maybe someday I'll create a Haruhi Suzumiya robot and dance with her!"_

_Miyuki thought, as she was shocked, "Is she really a mad scientist?"_

* * *

><p>Konata explained, "So, we decided to do the recruiting. The Gang was first, since they had nowhere else to go and nothing to do, until their next LP. Also, the Kona Force was formed, before the bomb incident. Sadly, the Tsukasa and Kagami Ropponmatsus were simply crash dummies. Luckily, we'd use them for such help, including my happiness… and homework. We're still in third year, you know. Since Kagami and Tsukasa went missing, it was lonely for both of us."<p>

Elise asked, as she worked on the body suit, "So, why did you made a Nikki Ropponmatsu?"

"It was out of curiosity. Plus, Jonesy was feeling sad about his girlfriend. And also, _she _had purple hair, too."

"This Gojo… Is he somewhat of a pedophile?"

"Actually, he finds children to be very cute and playful. He once had an assistant for his company, but he lost his respect for her, when she turned 18."

"Did anything else happen?"

"No. Oh, wait! Now that you mention it, he gave me some personalized training for my Ropponmatsus, in case I ever use them. He says that he has like spare ones in the back. Needless to say, that I never used them. Of course, they looked like the girl that I met."

Elise insisted, "Can you show me? We'll fix this later. I need to know if you aren't yanking your chain."

Konata nodded and said, "Sure."

They left to the elevator, heading down.

* * *

><p>"Blistering bullet bears!" Fred Jones Sr. snapped, while he was at his apartment with Freddie, "I cannot believe I had my stomach pumped <em>and <em>a huge shot by a nurse maiden?"

Freddie nodded, but said nothing. A knock was made.

"HEY!" A voice cried, "OPEN UP!"

Freddie opened the door and saw a fat man with a mustache and gold chain.

"Name's Carl," he said, "I work for the _Secret Society_."

_THAT Secret Society? Then what was ACROSS? They said they were a secret society!_

Fred smiled, "Well, I see you came, _just in time_, to help me get back at those Maiden double crossers."

Carl snapped, "You shut up! I ain't dealing with those hot mechanical broads. I'm here for a reason!"

Freddie then wrote on a chalkboard, "_Is it something else?_"

"He's right," Fred stated, "YOU must have Intel on something."

"Matta of fact, I do," Carl said, "You and your friend here need to know. It happened ten years ago."

He remembered what happened, back in Seattle:  
><em>Carl was driving 2 Wycked, his red sports car, when he saw a huge tower, marked "A.A.W.". He drove past it and thought of another moment he had… five years ago.<em>

"_Yeah…" he said, "I remember now…"_

_It was like before. Carl had a job in a deserted grassy field, back in 1996. There were too many disturbances, including goblins coming out the trees, pigs flying in jet planes, and dolphins and whales soaring in the air, on hot-air balloons._

"_I knew it…" he thought, "Fricking Alliance!"_

"And that's when I knew that it was those stupid Alliance bastards," Carl stated.

"But that's impossible," Fred snickered, "Pigs fly, whales and dolphins on balloons, demons in trees… That was fifteen years ago!"

"And what's worse… Everybody is freaking out, saying that the Alliance came back," Carl told Fred, "2001 – _NOT _Space Odyssey. It happened in North Carolina. A group of mercenaries charged in and demolished the entire group. They were called _"__**A**__lliance __**A**__cross the __**W**__orld"_, or "_A.A.W._", which could be a front. They were the real reason why they took this world and amped it up, like some kind of Chickenfoot All-Star Jamboree."

"Whoa…" Fred Sr. said, "This could be big. So…"

Carl asked, "Why'd I come to you? You know much about yourself, Fred. I know you… You join me, and I'll keep your records hidden."

Fred asked, "What's in it for me?"

"Work for me… and I _won't _tell about your duties in Crystal Cove… _Freak_…"

Fred was straining, until he surrendered.

"You win…" he sighed, "But they _already _knew. It'll make up for losing my son, Fred."

**XXXXX**

Outside, they were in _2 Wycked_. Carl was in the driver's seat, while Freddie was in the back. Fred Sr. was angry, riding shotgun.

"Startling Cinnamon Spiders! Why are we driving in this jalopy?" He shouted.

"This ain't no jalopy," Carl stated, as he pressed the button, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's a little Chickenfoot. Keep your seat tight and your pants all dry. We're going full speed."

He played some music, as the car changed into a jet.

Fred Sr. cried, "Double-heading Donut Glazers! What is this?"

Carl shouted, "Don't talk! It'll drown out the sounds of rock music. Keep your ears shut or they'll pop. Your mute friend is cooperating."

**WOOSH!**

The car zoomed off.

"TONIGHT! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**XXXXX**

Elise and Konata arrived in a huge warehouse basement, full of mannequins that looked like Ropponmatsu 1, which in reality, are the spares that Konata and Shiouji kept.

"Uh, Miss Izumi…" Elise asked.

"Call me Konata."

"Konata, dare I ask _why _you have dolls?"

"These are simply spare Ropponmatsus, created by Gojo Shiouji, as a use for back-up," Konata smiled, "I also have spare Kagamis and Tsukasas, just in case. They're in another room."

Elise was impressed, "I gotta say… You really know about creating robots, and/or performing with them."

Konata stated, "It's a gift. I went to a forum, and they once talked about who anime had a lot of robot girls in it. It's one of anime's oldest clichés, next to maids, karate fighters, cats, tentacles, and even sushi. I said to myself about a moment when they used it for an adult RPG game, and I was like WHOA! That is simply something you'd see every day, if you're a gamer _and _a hardcore adult aficionado."

Elise then looked at each Ropponmatsu. She was rather scared.

"Okay… Since when does he build a robot with the same looks?"

Konata smirked, "Oh, simply very amazing. You ever heard of irreplaceable merchandise? I had a theory about that, so I went ahead and recreate it, using the Hiiragis. Gojo Shiouji did it; why not me? Plus, these Ropponmatsus tend to explode."

"Ah… Emergency self-destruct device, right?"

"Yeah. It's in almost _every _Ropponmatsu, except for Nikki R. If I did, Jonesy and Wyatt will have my head. In any case, if the job gets too much for all of them, then the fireworks begin. I also have some _without _bombs… for such missions."

Elise smirked and said, "Well, as long as you are willing to help."

Konata said, "Right. Let's get back upstairs."

* * *

><p><em>Side-wipe…<em>

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, they examined the body suit. Elise started to fiddle with the controls. She pushed a small lever and Aki's arms began to rise up. The right arm struck Konata in the mouth.<p>

"What the heck?" Elise gasped, "It's like an automobile…"

Konata groaned, "Probably how they'd control their movements. Of course, how they spoke, including their looks is beyond studying."

Elise then instigated, "Maybe… Maybe the way they move is with an alien pilot. Speaking is optional."

She pointed at the seat and said, "Look here. It's like a control center for the body. However, some of these buttons and switches have different styles. They look small, but maybe we can see which is which on each button. Perhaps they may be going into combat mode, or stealth mode, or even normal functions. But do they have an autopilot?"

Konata said, as she was on the table, "I think it was malfunctioning, when it went into a mode that loved her _"Children"_. I think maybe she has the lust and sexuality that has it. And I _think _it's _this _button."

She pressed a blue button, but…

**SOCK!**

Konata gets a gut shot by Aki's knee. She fell off and was aching.

"Wrong button…" Elise sighed, and then said, "Maybe we need to download the entire system, here in the mainframe. If it's encoded, I'll decipher it."

Konata groaned in pain, "Please do…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, May and Hyatt arrived at a small dojo. The sign said: _"Come at your own risk. Everything is free here, as long as you are with us"_.

"This must be the place," May said.

Hyatt stated, "Perhaps we need to ask for guidance."

May said, "Yuki said that we don't return, until we are fully healthy. She's right. Besides, we know the way home. I'm used to going on long walks on the road. Hatchan, you stay with me, and _don't _die! Last thing I want is a business to crumble, because of death."

They entered inside, as two people followed. It was Butch and Cassidy. For some reason, they ran into each other. Cassidy was in her pink casual attire, while Butch was in his uniform.

"Oh, hey…" Butch said in nervous style.

"Uh, hi…" Cassidy tittered.

They went inside.

"Twerpettes are close by," Butch thought, "Now's my chance!"

Cassidy thought, "How can I tell him that I want to return? The twerpettes are near, but I cannot do it now. Not in front of that dead zombie twerpette. EW…"

Of course, this was NO dojo… This was… _The Miz-Hole!_

Why? Pedro and April were there, and they were about to meet up with some shocking characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now… the fortieth chapter is coming up. Stay tuned.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miz-K was inside a private room, under a simulated waterfall. He was meditating, as he suddenly had an idea.<p>

"I GOT IT!" He thought, "I must alert her! They must learn of a _Brand-New _technique!"


	44. The Miz-Hole Training Guide

In Peter's apartment, he was sleeping, with a stack of his mangas. He turned over in his sleep and muttered nonsense.

"Pancreas… Global… Quarterback… Three-Deep… Ballpark…"

One of the mangas in his hand was a _World of Narue _volume. It was volume 4.

_The one with Narue and Yagi in their Magical Girl #4 attires, entering a contest. (I don't have the volume, in real life)_

Just then, Percival appeared in the blue and was smiling evilly.

"Hey, Big Guy… Wakey!" He addressed.

Peter woke up and asked, "Oh, broski… What's up?"

"Well, I figured since this is Chapter Forty of _Miyazawa and May's Adventures, _I figured we need some newer styles… from you."

Peter then snapped, "If it's about that _Maiden for Hire _thing, it's done! What's done is done, dude!"

Michael Cole appeared in the blue and said, "You did… But it's not _"And I" _quote/unquote it. You see, Percival was ASFR-intriguèd (_Intreg-wayed_)."

"Wha?" Peter was confused.

Percival explained, "In your recent past creations, you used a _Narue no Sekai _character and mold it into your own OC. I believe that you used the image of Narue Nanase; and in its place…"

Peter gasped. He then cried, "NO! Not… Gulp… _Her!_ She's like E.T. crossed with Android #17 and Broly, with a cute 15-year old body! Don't tell me that-?"

"That's right!" Cole cheered, "You introduced an original character that was spawned from _The World of Narue, _but was _never_ presented."

Peter then growled, "Okay… fine…"

He then smiled, "Hey, dudes, as long as we stick to the storylines. We got about 12 chapters to go, before we could go for renewal."

Steven Cooke then sneered, "Then, it's agreed!"

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p><em>Ladies and gentlemen, the debut of Narue Nanase's evil twin, plus one of Peter Giese's many creations: the Narue Android (or Codename: N.A.N.A.S.E.)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming next chapter!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Peter cried out, "The <em>next <em>chapter?"

_This first…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 40<br>The Miz-Hole Training Guide**_

* * *

><p>May and Hyatt, from recently, entered the dojo. The place, known as the <em>Miz-Hole, <em>is a huge dojo, with wooden paneling on the walls and tatami mats.

"Wow… Whoever created this place must've cost a fortune." May smiled.

"Miss Miyazawa will be pleased by our training. Perhaps maybe we need to broaden our horizons," Hyatt stated, "It'll be good to increase our blood."

May smiled, "You're right, Hatchan. We'll train our asses off, if we have to. But NO dying. The last thing this place needs is a disastrous publicity stunt."

"Oh, May…" Hyatt giggled.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Pedro and April were practicing their moves, for the upcoming battle against _That Woman_, who stole Michi's face and kidnapped her. April was practicing the _Nabehame-ha, _in which Pedro was teaching her. But she is having trouble. Her arms were a bit singed, since it was pure tenacity.

"Come on, Miss April!" He pleaded, "Show some courage! Pedro wants to see you achieve greatness!"

April sobbed, "You call this _Greatness_? I call it _pain_!"

Her arms dropped and were emitting smoke.

"That's it… I don't care if you _are _my teacher!" she snapped, "I can't do this, at all!"

Pedro and Sandora were in anger.

"Sandora is not listening to this! Back then, Papa and I were too nervous and were beginners, like you! But, unlike the stubble man, the afro man gave us the power to fight!"

"My son is right. Pedro believes in you! Even after all the pain and suffering you have done, Pedro and his son, Sandora, will never forgive that Dawn, who is _actually _a sinister woman. I knew how it felt, but NO MORE! If Pedro can withstand pain, so will you!"

He wept tears, as April was fuming.

"Shit! I have to put up with this guy?" She snarled, "This is that stubble guy's fault!"

She then sighed, "But if I must, I might as well… for my Ex-Queen, Michi (Which, by the way, _is _the ex-queen, since our home is gone)."

She powered-up and tried again.

"_NA… BE… HA… BE…"_

April suddenly felt a glow in her Technicolor heart. Pedro and Sandora were astonished, but…

**CRACK!**

"AH!" she screamed, holding her arm, "I think my arm is dislocated."

Pedro sighed, "Pedro knew it was too good to be true."

Sandora insisted, "Maybe we need to train more, when she's ready."

Pedro called to her, "Miss April, you need your rest now. We'll train again, tomorrow."

April shouted, "WHY DON'T _YOU _TRAIN ME? BASTARD!"

**XXXXX**

The instructor appeared, with her flowing black hair, over her body, and a sword in her hand. She kneeled down on her knees in small pillows and placed the sword down. May, Hyatt, Butch, and Cassidy, wearing white GIs and a red belt, were in attention.

"Good day, pupils," she said, "Welcome to the _Miz-Hole _dojo (or "_The Room of many Difficult End-Boss Tasks"). _I am Sensei Sakurazaki Setsuna. I will teach you everything to keep your body in sync and harmony."

Hyatt raised her hand and said, "Uh, teacher?"

Setsuna shouted, "SPEAK! When it is your turn, I mean…"

She then said, "All four of you will train for the next four hours. If you wish to leave, do so, so you will miss everything you learn."

Cassidy then snuffed, "Hah! Horse Tonsils! We'll lick this training, as usual!"

Setsuna shouted, "Do _you _have anything to say, little tapeworm?"

Cassidy shouted, "TAPEWORM?"

Setsuna barked, "I call _all _my pupils (except Miss Konoka) a small creature, under Mister Takase's orders. I call you by your name, when you earn my respect. I sense a great evil in you, along with your friend. And the girl in blue hair has a lot of red in her…"

Hyatt was bleeding on her GI.

"And the small kid… She may be… _The One_…"

Butch sighed, "Moron. And they said that _I _was for misfortune."

May was amped, as she thought, "This will _surely _give me the strength to make Yuki proud!"

**XXXXX**

The training begins… in somewhat of a montage. May, Hyatt, Butch, and Cassidy were running through the huge simulated forest, full of swinging heavy bags. May managed to avoid them all, but Butch and Cassidy were clobbered, many times.

"This beats our old Team Rocket training, huh, But-OUCH!" Cassidy called, as she was slammed hard.

"This is even more brutal…" he groaned, "At least, I'll survive."

Hyatt was walking, as the bags swayed past her. She passed through the finish line, as May gasped for air.

"Hyatt, that was impressive," Setsuna smirked, "You're on your way. That goes for you, too, peanut."

"It's May," she gasped for air.

The next scene showed the four pupils running through the maze. Hyatt never entered the maze. May and Butch were lost in the maze.

"Darn it!" Butch cried, "The twerpette is in the maze with me! How can I obtain her Pokémon, if I am trapped?"

Cassidy went straight through the maze walls, via a chainsaw. Setsuna glared at Cassidy, as she giggled, "Found a shortcut. My friend and those twerpettes are taking too long."

Setsuna pointed her sword and cried, "TAPEWORM! NO CHEATING! It is bad enough you tried to obtain enlightenment in your corrupt heart, but you have much to learn."

May called from the hole, "OOH! Someone's in trouble~!"

Setsuna barked, "That's strike one, you parasite!"

Cassidy shouted, "That's not fair!"

Hyatt went through the holes, as May returned to the starting point. Butch crawled out of the maze and bellowed, "I can't do this!"

Setsuna huffed, "Okay… The maze thing was a bad idea. At least May and Hyatt were foolish enough to stay behind."

She winked, "Good work, though. The harder the challenge, the pupil doesn't have to."

Hyatt giggled, "Oh, goody!"

After that, they went outside to the forest and started to run in the path.

"Keep going, you pitiful cock-a-roaches!" She shouted, "Speed is the key! Endurance is your one and only goal!"

May and Hyatt were gasping for air, as Cassidy whispered to Butch, "Tonight… we snatch those two and their swag."

Butch smirked, "Now, we're taking them to school."

"They'll be the fools."

They laughed, as they continued to run the path.

**XXXXX**

At the dojo, April was looking in the cubby, finding her old clothes. She then found a small orange shirt. She took it and hugged it onto her face.

"May…" she whispered, "She's here. I was going to quit and say that this is stupid, but…"

She sobbed, "May just came! My own daughter is in the _Miz-Hole_!"

She then thought, "Huh? But how?"

She then went to the main room to find Setsuna, but she left. A sign said _"Out to train insects; back in two (Hours)"_.

April blushed and said, "Ah… they must be working hard, too."

**XXXXX**

Hours later, May carried Hyatt on her shoulders. (Don't ask).

"Hatchan, I'm sorry that you died again," May huffed, "But it's just sudden…"

Setsuna witnessed it, as she saw them from a view.

"May! Approach me, at once!" Setsuna called.

"I'm kind of far away!" She cried, "Hatchan just, uh, passed out!"

Setsuna smiled, and thought, "She has heart. May is _definitely "The One"_!"

She then bellowed, "You done well, young Haruka! You carried your friend, after being out cold, was indeed noble. If you left her behind, that would be very sad."

May smiled, "Trust me. I would've done the same thing to Yuki."

Setsuna bowed and saluted to them, as May and Hyatt arrived. Hyatt was out cold, bleeding from the mouth. Setsuna then sighed, "She must've had internal bleeding."

May stated, "Actually, it's natural for her. I dan't know why, though."

**XXXXX**

Following the training, May and Hyatt received a yellow belt from their sensei. Of course, they were the only two in the room. April watched on and was in tears.

"May," she sobbed, "You're alive…"

April then said, "Right. Tonight, I meet with May. I love to talk to her again, daughter-to-mother."

However, as she left, Setsuna addressed to them, "May, Hyatt, the time has come to say goodbye. Your session is finished."

Hyatt bowed and remarked, "Thank you, sensei."

Setsuna then said, "Feel free to come back. My doors are always open. Plus, I have to close the dojo for a _private _lesson at night."

May and Hyatt bowed, as they left the _Miz-Hole_.

Butch and Cassidy arrived, one hour later, all tired and bugged. Setsuna saw them and barked, "You're late! Your session ended, an hour ago! But, knowing you, I'll let you stay, as long as you behave."

She then sighed, "Now, excuse me…"

Cassidy then looked from far away and saw April, dressed in her GI, waiting for Pedro. She then called Butch and said, "The twerpette…"

"Butch, I think we got her cornered," she sneered.

"And that zombie twerpette is gone, too," Butch chuckled.

"Well, meet with her tonight… _personally_," they whispered.

**XXXXX**

That night, Miyazawa was in bed with May. She was very happy for her.

"Well, she and Hyatt have been through a lot of exercise. Maybe I should visit the dojo and show support."

She went to sleep, knowing what May and Hyatt learned. However, she wouldn't foresee the upcoming moment.

* * *

><p>At the <em>Miz-Hole<em>, Setsuna addressed to Pedro, Sandora, and April.

"Mister Miz-K _did _owe me a favor to assist you," she said, "In fact, I'd look forward to training with you. To be honest, it's been a while since I last saw Miss Konoka."

Pedro pleaded, "Oh, Miss Setsuna, Pedro wishes to be teached in the world of fighting. He, _si, _he and his son will help out the problem, no matter what."

He then sobbed, with tears pouring, "Pedro is crying for joy, since we are one step closer to peace with his sexy wife. And by "WE", I mean Pedro and Sandora."

Setsuna then snarled at April, "And you… What about you? Are you simply something out of a Gumby movie, or do you have stone cold hearts."

April sighed, "Anything to enjoy peace again. I am doing this under protest, since the bastard gave me a chance… and stupid 256 colors in me…"

Setsuna pointed her sword at April and scowled at her. Pedro cried out.

"NO!"

Setsuna snapped, "Listen, you former clay sculptress! Don't you _ever _take Miz-K's name in vain! He may be screwy and a jerk, but he's all you got! Without him, there's no peace, and there'd be no story."

April winced, "I… I just want Michi back…"

Setsuna bellowed, "And _I _want Konoka back, but you don't see me crying about it. From this moment on, you, and the other two novices, shall follow my every rule! Understood?"

April gave up and said, "Fine… You win."

She then griped, "But this is only until Michi is recovered and I get my black back! After that, you're on your own!"

Setsuna put her sword away. She then bellowed, "Good… Then let the training begin! Once we start, there's no stopping. Once you have learned everything, I shall teach you… a proper technique that Miz-K has created, using the will of your mind."

Pedro sobbed, "That is what Pedro is afraid of…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so begat the training of the Miz-K Soldiers (Working name).<strong>_

_**Stay tuned and see how the training paid off.**_

* * *

><p>Michael Cole appeared and announced, "<em>This portion of <em>_**The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May**__ is provided by "Senor Cardgage's Intreg-WAY!" – Dump tell no Mandy, it's just a landmower moving bankways."_

Percival griped, "You just wanted to use that, just because you said _intriguéd_!"

"Hey, we have to use promos for the story! _Vintage Commercials!_"

"NOT A MADE-UP ONE! ASS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apologies to The Chapman Brothers and Homestar Runner for that one.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you next chapter!<strong>_


	45. Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain P1

In a small town, a woman in a hood appeared by a street. She approached a young man, wearing a yellow scarf and a brown jacket. He was holding a knife and approached the girl. He grinned at her and held the knife up.

"YO! Hey, you bitch!" He yelled and ranted in a New York accent, "You may be hot and steady, but you don't match the ways of the Yellow Dollars! Come on and speak to me!"

The girl in the hood was wearing a white school uniform, with a red ascot and a blue skirt. She looked at the thug and snuffed, "What… What do you care for?"

He charged at her and cried out, "DIE, YOU BITCH!"

The girl grabbed the arm of the thug and threw him down. He then grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

_A quick job for a quick assassin._

"Burn in hell…" she smirked.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" An obese policeman appeared and stopped the girl.

He then pointed his gun at her and called, "You killed a man, so, you're under arrest for murder. You have the right to-!"

"Shoot me!" She ordered, "Do it… I don't mind it, at all."

He then smirked, "Oh, resisting arrest, eh? You're going to jail for a long time!"

He cuffed her wrists, but the girl removed her hood, to wave her long brown hair, in an upside-down V. She then grinned and broke the chains on the handcuffs.

"HOLD IT! No one resists from Chief Wiggum!" He barked, "I always succeed in my law-abiding ways! NO ONE resists me!"

The girl snuffed, "Fuck… You…"

She swung her right arm and decapitated Wiggum's head off. Blood everywhere, as the girl smirked in evil.

The girl then huffed, as her blue eyes shone, "I'm after _one _person… alone… I'm after YOU… Narue Nanase."

_Meet the Narue Android, folks. Even deadlier and violent than the REAL Narue.  
><em>"They know who I am, stupid!" She snuffed, breaking the 4th wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 41<br>Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain (Part 1)  
>(or "The Android Killer")<strong>_

* * *

><p>In a tall building, where Carl works, a girl with long dark brown hair, a violet skirt, and a lavender sweater vest, heard everything that went on (<em>from two chapters ago<em>).

"Damn!" she shouted, "Carl found something going on. My only guess is why."

"Hello?" Carl called from the phone, while he took Fred Jones Sr. and Freddie with him in _2 Wycked_.

He called, "Hey, Kanaka! I got two witnesses here. I figured that we need to use them for a certain mission, one day."

Kanaka said, "Right. _She _came back, did she?"

"I figured that it may happen. Fricking cops kept ripping and taunting at me. I wanted to kick their asses, so much."

"Save it! You came to the _Secret Society _for a reason!"

"Yeah, I know. I got the news from downtown Springfield that a lard-ass cop got decapitated. I got the message from Agent Rallo Tubbs."

Kanaka growled, "N.A.N.A.S.E.…"

She spoke to him, "It must be her again. I got agents on my hands and knees. Agents Old Man and Hajime are on it, heading into Akihabara. Ikebukuro is currently under watch by Agents Mami Honda and Shizuo Heiwajima. And as for the F City, I have two agents, who were looking for the remaining Daitenzin, in the middle of nowhere."

Carl sighed, "Seems to me that she came back. Where are they now?"

"The two agents are our moles: _Ropponmatsus 1 & 2._ They know them very well. It was no problem trusting them, since Kabapu gave control to Takara. They're located somewhere in Ocean Shores. They picked up the trail of them."

"So, _we _hunt for a crazy android chick, while your agents are hunting for missing people and solving every problem in this weird world!"

"That's it. You have your orders! Now, head on down to the water. We already have Dan Halen incarcerated for his crime of polluting the water with month-old sheep testicles. Meet back in HQ, when you're done, with the proof that'll send him away for a long time."

"Roger, Kanaka. Over and out."

Carl hung up and started to press buttons.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fred cried.

"We're going into _Dive Mode_," Carl stated, "Somehow the plans have changed. I'm going after the Dan Halen business, which has been corrupt for a long time. We had him arrested and about to be dealt with. Computer, enter _Dive Mode_."

Fred Sr. shouted, "You're a mad man!"

"It's good to be something," Carl scowled.

_Dive Mode engaged…_

The car turned into a submarine and dived into the polluted water, all while Chickenfoot plays on his cassette deck.

"TONIGHT! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**SPLASH!**

**XXXXX**

Menawhile, at ACROSS…

"HAIL, ARIMA!" Excel and Tenma saluted.

Arima then addressed, "Agents Excel and Am-Net, ACROSS is now one step closer to achieving our plans for world conquest. In doing so, we have obtained almost _every _city, cartoon or anime. However, since we have succeeded, there were a bunch of failures."

He addressed to Excel, "Agent Excel, not only you were assaulted by an outsider in the streets, but you could not obtain your main objective of killing the woman I gave you."

"So, sorry, Lord Arima!" She spoke in a panicked state, "Excel couldn't help herself! I was stabbed in my flux capacitor by a sword, while I was kicked into the stars! Even now, Excel feels like she's been in pain, now; and what's worse is that Excel's warranty is expiring."

Arima sighed, "Typical android. You're just like Excel, but more clumsier than her. I like it."

He turned to Tenma and said, "You, however, have proven to be very useless. Not once you have reported to me, after a sudden attack towards the Keronians."

Excel shouted, "I was there!"

Tenma snickered, "Cut me some slack, Lord Arima. I was busy observing _That Woman _and Michi of _Plastic World_. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that we _may _have some enemies."

Arima said, "Elaborate."

Tenma exclaimed, "Well, for starters, I have viewed a guy with a beard stubble and blue shirt. Another is the traitor, April, who sided with said stubble man, while there are two foreigners with her, learning some mysterious power. While the damage was caused by the meddling heroes, my scanners learned of a _bigger _threat."

She showed a picture of the Narue Android on the big screen and instigated, "Narue Android; Codename: N.A.N.A.S.E.; a deadly android assassin that stalks around Japan. Her creator is unknown. She has killed many, which has affected ACROSS."

Excel cried out, "AH! Excel is losing her job already? That deadly android is ruining our fun! Excel hates it! Excel hates it! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD!"

Arima pleaded, "Patience, my ladies. We must handle the situation with delicate moves. For now, we shall regroup our plans and begin our continuing efforts at conquering this planet. Agent Tenma, you shall spy on this _android_ and see if we can use her deadly skills for ACROSS."

"If we can find her, we'll _convince_ her to join ACROSS…" Tenma suggested.

Excel asked, "What about me?"

Arima smirked, "Ah, I haven't forgotten about you. The woman that you are about to kill will have to wait. I have Intel on _another _pesky hero: a Percival Gaynes from the LSAAWS. I want you to oust him. Once we do, Kabapu's meddling civil soldiers will _never _bother ACROSS again."

Excel cheered, "YOU GOT IT! As much as Excel hates civil service, it won't be long before he send a hot young celebrity to his unworthy doom and gloom and major buffoon!"

"Good," he smiled, "I shall give you the map to the building! Do NOT fail me…"

* * *

><p>Later, at Akihabara, Miyazawa, May, and Hyatt decided to visit the city.<p>

"Well, it sure beats staying at home, all these months," May smiled.

Hyatt replied, "The bright lights, the huge buildings, and the wonderful people… It's nice to have fresh air."

"This reminds me of my trip to Kyoto," Yukino smiled.

"Hey, Yuki," she asked, "Maybe we should ask someone here to let us give us a room. If we stay here, we could either buy something or check in to a hotel."

"I don't know," Yukino said, "It's not easy, though. This may be Akiba, but it could be affected by this whole universial melding."

Hyatt asked, "Why do you say that?"

Miyazawa giggled, "Uh… Nothing. In any case, let's find a good place to rest, while these people danced their way to a coma."

She then growled, "_Everybody _is doing some Bon dance."

May then snapped, "Yuki! Shame on you! Akihabara is home to Narue Nanase, the master Para Para dancer of Akiba!"

"How can you tell?" Yukino cried.

Hyatt showed a poster of Narue, with a text that says _"Narue Nanase – LIVE in AKIBA – 10pm"_

"Whoa… That's her, huh?" Yukino retorted.

"She's a goddess in AKIBA!" May cheered.

"Well, she looks like a preteen idol," she sighed.

May then tried to buy a souvenir, but Yukino stopped her.

"May we have _one _time we cannot spend any money?" She gruffed.

Hyatt responded, "I wanted to buy some cotton candy."

"What is this, a carnival?"

As they continued to walk, cops rolled by and went past the trio.

"I wonder what Johnny Apple-Law wants now?" May asked.

"Beats me," Yukino said, "I hope the law is handling the situation, very well. A lot of these cities and worlds are corrupt, if you ask me."

**XXXXX**

As the cop cars stopped, they surrounded the apartment building. Two agents, a boy with short hair and a girl with short hair and glasses, entered the building and knocked on the door. They were wearing green uniforms, with the Prussia flag emblem on it.

"Narue! Open up!" The boy called, "It's time!"

The woman opened the door. It was Narue Nanase, the same girl that looked like that android, but cuter. She was surprised to see the agents.

"Kazu! Yagi! It's been so long!" She smiled.

The agents were Kazuto Iizuka and Hajime Yagi, Narue's friends and classmates.

Yagi stated, "We'd like you to stay with us, back in HQ."

"So, I've heard. Someone is ruining my good name!" Narue sobbed, "I'm innocent! I could never kill someone!"

"We know," Kazuto said, "I know we don't like it, but we cannot have you arrested. Kanaka told us."

"Big Sister? Does she know?"

"Yes," Yagi added, "And if it know what's good for you, you'd come with us. Sources say that the impostor is in AKIBA, right now. You have to come with us… now!"

Narue nodded, but then asked, "What about my weekly para-para exhibition, which was supposed to be tonight?"

Yagi shook her head and said, "Nanase… I'm sorry. Kanaka's orders… we also work for Prussia. Besides, this world is messed up as it is. You're the queen of AKIBA, either world you're in. But I don't think you'll stick around, if that mechanical girl is on the loose, killing anybody she sees fit."

Narue said, "Well, I suppose you're right. If word has it that I killed a guy, my life is over."

They went to the police SUV, as Narue was in a disguise. She wore sunglasses and a straw hat. They escaped in the SUV, as the android appeared.

"No sign on that meddler…" she whispered, "If I locate her, we could see fireworks in Akihabara. And by fireworks… Narue's blood in the sky!"

"AHH!" May shrieked, as she saw Narue Android, "OH, MY GOLDEEN! It's her!"

Miyazawa then gasped, "My god… she _is _real!"

They approached her, not knowing that she's the REAL Narue. May was ecstatic, as Hyatt and Miyazawa were not amused.

"Miss May seemed to be obsessed over Miss Nanase," Hyatt exclaimed.

Miyazawa smiled, as she held up a camera, "Miss, do you mind if we take a picture of you?"

The android nodded and said, "Okay. I suppose I have time for one."

She thought, "What the fuck?"

Miyazawa giggled, as May posed with the android. Hyatt then went by May, as they posed together. The Narue Android posed, by force, as she had no choice. She took the picture. It showed the android smiling, by force, as May let out a happy face, while Hyatt dropped dead, halfway between. May picked her up and bowed to her. May giggled and said, "Thanks again! I hope we'll meet again soon!"

Miyazawa smiled, "It's an honor to meet you. Forgive my friends' behavior. May is a bit jumpy and Hyatt is dead-worthy."

They left, as the android growled, "Why?"

Tenma watched on, from the bushes, as she went past the android. She figured it out.

"So…" she thought, "I thought she was the android. I guess they really look alike. Those two _occifers_ will pay, for guarding the android."

She dashed off, as she went after Iizuka and Yagi.

Just like ACROSS, their agents are idiots.

**XXXXX**

Excel, meanwhile, snuck into the LSAAWS HQ building, with a machete in hand. She went inside the elevator and giggled evilly.

"Oh, Lord Il Palazzo," she whispered, "Excel is doing her best, but in these moments like this… it could mean…"

**DING!**

"AH! I'm in…"

She arrived at the 12th floor.

"Twelfth floor: underwear, panties, useless knick-knacks, stationeries, and dead celebrities." Excel whispered, as she crept into the hallways.

She found The Gang's room. She found Percival, sitting in his office, and held the machete up. She then snickered in a malice look, "It's Showtime…"

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Narue had been safely located in the apartment complex in Kobe.

"This will keep you safe, as long as the villains stay frosty," Yagi said.

She then ordered, "But, whatever you do… Do NOT leave this room, until the android is obtained."

Narue nodded, "Yes, Yagi."

They saluted, as Kazuto turned to her. Yagi already left.

"Um… Narue," he asked, "I grew worried about you, ever since Yagi and I were enlisted. Now that this world has become scarier than ever, I'm not sure if you'll make it."

Narue smiled, "Kazu… I'm fine. I missed you so, but I never expected that we reunite like this."

He blushed and then said, "Say, if the world becomes back to normal, will you say that I marry you?"

Narue was in joy, as she nodded, "Sure. I suppose we should. But the minute you die, we're through, reset or not!"

He then left the room, as Narue relaxed. She rested on the bed and fell asleep. But unbeknownst to her, Tenma arrived at the apartment and said, "This is for Lord Arima."

She started to spark from her hand and form a sphere of voltage.

"Once we control the android, ACROSS is going to be _stronger _than it was, the last time it took over _F City!_" She cackled evilly.

**XXXXX**

The android, however, was angered by May's sudden smile. She ran to the outskirts of AKIBA and killed thugs in the dark alley, in her wake. There was blood everywhere, including body parts.

"I'll kill anyone that stands in my way," she snapped, "I'm _not _a nice girl! I'm a woman! Hell, I'm no woman! I'm an android! Double hell! I'm no android! I'm a-, aw, forget it."

She sat down, covered in blood, and thought, "No Nanase… It's like she's gone and disappeared. I even ransacked her own room! Why did she escape? She couldn't have… could she?"

She got up and ran into a thug in gold chains and an afro. He smugly asked her, "Hey, ho… You got a weed on you?"

**SLASH!**

One swipe and he died, without his head. Narue Android never kills with weapons. She uses her hands. The real Narue's a pacifist. But she _does _swing a bat for self-defense.

The android continued to hunt, as more blood poured.

**XXXXX**

The news played:  
><em>"Fear and terror continues around the universal mind fuck. The body count began to increase, as gang bangers and criminals were found dead, while being split in two. It continued on, as Police Chief Clancy Wiggum was decapitated by an unidentified assailant. It could be the work of the monsters from hell…<br>Or aliens, or robots, or those mole people. Whatever! Fuck you!"_

The TV was turned off, as Kanaka was worried.

"The android is getting bloodthirsty, and TV Newscasters don't care. At this rate, she'll have eliminated all of the people in town," she thought, "The Narue Android is programmed to kill my baby sister. She'll kill anybody that gets in her way."

She remembered the others that died:  
><em>There was Peter Prickly, who was heartless… Literally…<br>Then there was sudden death of jerk, William Bluff. He lost his hair… and his life…  
>Then (Shudder), Trucky the shrew.<em>

"They all died a horrible death, all by the Narue Robot's hand," Kanaka trembled, "My little sister might die, if this keeps up!"

She then got the call from Carl.

"Hello, Kanaka?"

"I found the lamb balls!" He laughed and added, "The lamb balls that Dan "The Van" Halen had dumped."

"Great Gossamer Wings! There's like thousands of these sheep nethers!" Fred Sr. shouted.

Kanaka smirked, "Good. We managed to have Dan Halen's number. Return to HQ with the evidence. OH! And bring those two old men with you!"

"OLD?" Fred Sr. shouted, "You listen to me, young lady! Do you know who I-?"

"Shut up and sit down!" Carl snapped, "You two are going with me! We'll deal with this problem later! The AAW may resurface, that stupid android is lurking around the streets, and what's worse is this… Sheep testicles are simply illegal to sell, dump, or devour."

Freddie then wrote on the blackboard, _"What will WE do?"_

Carl smiled, "In due time, Mute Man… In due time… Kanaka has got a plan for us. For now, we're done here."

He then asked, "Also, I need a volunteer for carrying the sheep balls."

Fred Sr. was disgusted.

**XXXXX**

Kanaka then received some threatening phone calls from the streets of Retroville.

"Miss Kanaka Nanase!" Their mayor called, "We have yet to be free of this world! Ever since the formation of the Kona Force and The Gang, the death toll is increasing tremendously!"

The mayor of Nearburg, Rancid Rabbit, also called her, "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT! There was a girl that appeared and murdered the Greaser dogs! This is no good! There ought to be a law for killing animals here!"

The mayors continued to yell at Kanaka, over the phone. She ignored their angry pleas and yawned.

"KANAKA NANASE! DO SOMETHING!" They both cried out.

Rancid shouted, "Are you even listening?"

"Our finest policemen are dead, as well!"

"You want me to look bad, you child?"

"I'll have your head for this!"

But then, Kanaka pressed two buttons on the control panel and an explosion occurred, over the phone.

…

Kanaka smiled in relief, "They get nothing from me. They want a problem, they can do it themselves."

What _did _she blow up? A monument? A presidential building? The Mayor's office? We don't even know!

_Someone's being lazy… Can you say déjà vu?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is getting awful! Who's siding with whom?<strong>_

_**Albeit, this is the biggest seriousness we've ever encountered.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Miyazawa, May, and Hyatt continued to tour Akihabara, as a familiar face appeared. Miyazawa and May were shocked by the look of a girl with long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue high school uniform. Who was she? Was she friend… or foe?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find out… next time…<strong>_


	46. Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain P2

Miyazawa, May, and Hyatt were continuing their tour, but were confronted by a girl with a blue uniform. She approached the girls and said, "Excuse me… Do you know a Narue Nanase?"

May was confused, as Hyatt asked, "Excuse me… But who are you?"

Miyazawa snuffed, "Yeah… I want to know…"

May remarked, "Yes. Why?"

The woman then introduced herself, flashing a silver badge.

"My name is Rachel Moore of the _Secret Service of South High_," she said, "And you three are coming with me for questioning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 42<br>Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa cried, "WHAT? WHY?"<p>

Rachel said, "I'm sorry, but Akihabara is in danger with a huge menace. The streets are not safe."

Miyazawa asked, "Any particular reason?"

"I will… if you three come with me…"

"Uh, yeah. As long as May and Hyatt agrees, I'll join you."

May concurred, "Yeah! Yuki will be pleased!"

Hyatt just coughed blood.

Rachel then handcuffed Miyazawa and remarked, "Good. Then I am taking all three of you in; for confronting our enemy."

She then snarled, "If you got a problem with that…"

**BANG!**

She socked a pole with her fist, bending it down. The girls were completely shocked.

"Eep…" Yukino croaked.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the _real _Narue was resting in her room. Tenma appeared and smirked. She snuck in and approached the Alien Dance star.

"Well, hello… Narue Android," she whispered.

"Huh?" Narue yawned, "Who's there?"

Tenma said, "Well… ACROSS will need your services, as Lord Arima acquitted."

"Who?"

"Come with me."

"Uh… Where's security? Are you a stalker?"

"No. I'm a cyborg. You, my dear android, shall assist us well!"

"But I'm no…"

"SILENCE!"

Tenma grabbed her by the neck and smirked, "You shall obey us. Your talents are needed."

"Who put you up to this? Was it Prussia or Yagi?" Narue pleaded.

Tenma took the real Narue away, disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, at the South City Offices, Rachel sat her three witnesses down.<p>

"This is unacceptable!" Yukino shouted, "As much as I wanted to help, I refuse so! This is, of course, only to the fact that I'd like to know just what in the hell is going on!"

Rachel stated, "When the time comes, you'll know. We, at South City, make sure to keep the New Year bright."

May asked, "New Year?"

"Of course. The three of us go by a codename. I am the Hawk, while my two entourages are the eggplant and mountain." Rachel bowed.

"How festive you are," Hyatt giggled.

"So, what do you want us for?" Miyazawa said.

"Safety performances; or we just want to protect you from Nanase." Rachel said.

"Narue Nanase? She's not a bad girl!" May pleaded.

"NOT HER, YOU DOLT!" Rachel shouted, "I mean her android!"

May sobbed, "You didn't have to yell!"

Hyatt asked, "What does an android have to do with Miss Nanase?"

Chiyo Mihama appeared and said, "Under normal circumstances, anywhere she goes, she feasts on blood."

Miyazawa gulped, "So… She's a blood-eater?"

"No," Chiyo stated, "The Narue Android is a mass-murderer, similar to the fictitious Jack the Ripper."

"Narue _Android_?" May gasped.

Yuki Nagato, sitting in her chair, reading a book, explained, without looking:

_Narue Android is a deadly woman. She is also a very dangerous entity. Her data is always the same: kill. She always kills anybody that stands in her way, which is her prime directive. Her main target is Narue Nanase, in which she looks exactly like her. Nanase is simply nice, unlike her android double, or in this situation, her __Evil Twin__. Narue Nanase is the most popular girl is Akihabara… but it makes her the target for the android's main purpose. In the end, there can be only one. They were words to live by for Narue Android, or N.A.N.A.S.E., as she is called by her codename.  
>The android's creator remains anonymous to the world and many others. Even though she is still around, her main objective is one goal: kill Narue Nanase.<em>

Rachel stated, "Of course, time and time again, the good came out of it that she failed to kill her. The bad part of it was that she left bodies, strewn about."

"How many have died?" Miyazawa asked.

Rachel replied, "About hundreds. She usually shows up, weekly. Her battery never dies, of course."

Chiyo said, "According to _Eggplant_, Narue Android is run on unlimited power. It was known as either _The Chiyo-Bot System _or _The Gero Firefox._"

"Her battery never dies? Impossible!" Miyazawa shouted, "Eternal life, human or otherwise, is a myth."

Rachel growled, "How she came to this world, all messed up like some Yuri Fan Fic, I'll never know. We have a couple of agents working on it, including Hartwell and Thomas."

"Uh, _Yuri_?" Miyazawa remarked, "You think of it as that? I think it's more of a fuck-soup."

Rachel blushed and smiled, as May scolded at her, "YUKI! BAD!"

Miyazawa cried, "Oh, fuck you! I didn't say anything perverted!"

May sighed, "I know. You made her blush, because of that filth. And Yuri was a friend of mine…"

Miyazawa said to Hyatt, "Long story…"

Rachel cleared her throat and said, "Well… Uh… For what it's worth, perhaps we may run into Narue Android again."

May showed her a picture of them, when they visited Akihabara. Rachel was confused. She let out a gasp, knowing that the face of Narue wasn't her sweet self.

"When did you take this?" She cried.

Hyatt added, "We met her, yesterday."

Rachel panicked, "This is bad. This is bad."

The girls were confused, as Miyazawa groaned, "Great. We meet with a celebrity, and we later learn that said pop idol has an evil twin. That's all I ever needed."

May patted her shoulder and said, "Oh, well… Think positive. At least we're safe."

She spoke too soon.

Rachel shouted, "You three! Until this matter is settled, you are to remain here, until Narue-Chan is safe! AHH! I mean, until Nanase is safe!"

Miyazawa yelled, "WHAT? We were in a middle of a tour!"

May cried, "And we have to go home soon!"

Hyatt exclaimed, "Perhaps you care for Miss Narue Nanase, right?"

Rachel was seething, while blushing. She turned to Chiyo-Chan and griped, "Fuji! See if you can relocate our guests to your quarters. Until Narue Android is stopped, _no one _is safe."

Chiyo saluted, as Miyazawa groaned, "Well, on the bright side… Nobody is giving us the trouble of any weird or bizarre duties."

"Such as?" May and Hyatt were intrigued.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Narue Nanase was being tied up in rope, being carried away by Tenma, the cybernetic soldier of ACROSS.

"Is this even right? Where's my agent?" She sobbed.

Tenma smirked, "Now, now… You are one feisty android."

"But I am NOT an android! An alien, yes, but half-breed, born from Earth, but not one of those mechanical skanks!"

"What a mouth. Arima may like you."

Narue started to cry, as Tenma giggled, "Besides, we got our own ways. If I told you, I'd have to dismantle you."

"Is this a gag?" Narue cried, "I approve of your ways, but kidnapping me is wrong! If you let me go, I'll give you a backstage pass, even one _special _for a gynoid like you."

Tenma huffed, "How dare you bribe me, you imitation Homestar Runner?"

Narue groaned, "I hate that remark…"

"You're not popular with that remark."

"I don't have an overbite…"

Minutes later, the android appeared, while Tenma was carrying the real Narue. She looked up and thought, "What is she doing to my prey?"

She bounced down and followed them.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the LSAAWS, Peter and Farra were in the hallway, having a conference.

"I got the message from Kanaka," she said, "We're getting close. Aside from which, this organization is somewhat weird, but nice. I'm happy to side with them and rescue the Hiiragi Twins."

Peter nodded, with a serious tone, "Perhaps. But there's more to it, than a rescue mission. Kanaka _did _hire us and Miz-K somehow gave us the Intel. If we learn much about the LSAAWS, the AAW, our provider, will reward us plenty."

He then sighed, "Soon as ACROSS is dealt with, we fold and return to Kanaka."

Kanaka Nanase is the leader of the AAW, or the _Secret Society_. The Gang is one of her best employees, next to Carl and Shizuo.

_I guess we know what side they are on._

"Well, Dan Halen is about to be called in for question, but let's hope, for our sake, we can end this hell," Farra said.

Peter then hand gestured the "cut the throat" sign and laughed, "One more cancer removed from the mind fuck, and we are one step closer from going home."

They continued to chat, as Chris watched on, behind the wall.

"Huh… Could they be spies?" Chris thought, as he walked away.

What could be in his head? Could The Gang be traitors? Obviously, no. But the thing is, would Miyuki know, or even Dan and Elise?

But then…

"AHHH!"

Chris gasped, "AHH! What was that?"

Dan heard it and gasped, "Who was that?"

Farra heard the scream. She then cried, "PERCIVAL!"

They ran off, as the others followed.

"Come, Mr. Mumbles!" Dan called his cat.

"What the heck's going on?" Kagami gasped.

As they ran, Percival was cornered by Excel; or the android Excel, armed with machete.

"What are you doing?" He tittered, "And how did you get here?"

Excel beeped, "_Alliance Across the World_ – Subject: Percival Preston Gaynes; Member of _The Gang_; Objective: _KILL PERCY GAYNES!"_

Percival shrieked, as Excel approached him, "Aw… What is wrong, dear Percy? Excel is only gonna cut you down, close to the shoulder."

He cried, "Who do you work for?"

"EXCEL! Excel! Excel works for (_classified filter engaged_)," she beeped in a robotic voice, "Excel is looking to end you, one step closer to our goal of (_further conquest_)."

"What? A robot?" He gasped.

She swung the machete up and cried, "HAIL, ARIMA!"

**AHHHH!**

She swung down, but…

**POW!**

Farra appeared, from out of nowhere and socked the Excel double in the face, with her shoe.

"Get your hands off my darling, you robo-skank!" She cried.

"FUCK YA!" Excel shrilled.

She held the machete up and charged at Farra. Both women were about to strike.

_But let's worry about that later._

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Nagato found a disturbance in the monitor.

"Agent Hawk," she spoke, "Narue Nanase is close by, and is carried by an unknown cybernetic source."

Rachel gasped, "WHAT? The android!"

Hyatt was worried, "Shouldn't we help them?"

Rachel was in tears and said, "Narue-Chan… I promise that we'll rescue you, one day… Please, stay alive."

She cleared her throat and said, "Uh… You three. Maybe we need you, after all."

May saluted, as Yukino said, "Right. What should we do? Is there a way to disable the Narue Evil Robot Twin?"

"Yuki!" May scolded, "Call her Narue Android!"

"Same thing!" Miyazawa yelled.

Chiyo exclaimed, "No. But we can neutralize it, without hurting her."

Rachel stated, "Agent Fuji is right. I think we know how to stop the android _and _save Narue-Chan, at the same time."

Hyatt asked, "Does it involve any certain devices?"

Rachel smirked, "Just one."

She held up a small remote, with a shiny red button. She then said that she'll disable the android, like she was helpless as a Barbie doll.

"It can only be fired from within 30 feet," Nagato added, "And it has very little battery life."

"So, we got one shot, right?" Miyazawa said, but May pressed the button.

Suddenly, a pulse came from the remote. It surrounded the room, and one person fell on the floor with a thud. It was Hyatt.

"And there she goes, dead again," Miyazawa snuffed.

May apologized, "Sorry. I guess it's useless now. I didn't know she'd be affected by android stopping pulses. I _was _curious."

Rachel took the remote and said, "It's okay. You _did _tested it. We'll have the battery life, as soon as possible."

She then felt disgusted, "Only… Keep your corpse here, so we can mourn her."

Miyazawa suggested, "You might want to leave Hyatt with you, for testing."

Rachel inquired, "Why?"

"You'll see…" she and May smiled, as Rachel went with them.

"Agent Fuji, Agent Eggplant, I leave you with Miss Hyatt's corpse," she said, "See what you know about her. And, uh, notify me if anything happens to her."

"Understood." Nagato said.

Chiyo asked, "What about you?"

Rachel looked away and blushed, "I must help save Narue Nanase."

She, Yukino, and May left, as Chiyo and Nagato looked on.

"You'll understand, when you get older, Agent Fuji," Nagato explained, "Agent Hawk is in a _Yuri love_ with Miss Nanase."

Chiyo gasped, "NO! She couldn't be!"

Nagato then stated, "I know when she blushed; and the way she said Narue-Chan – the _oldest _trait in the "Romantic Lovers" book."

She returned to her book reading, as Chiyo carried Hyatt's body away.

"For a dead body, you got good girth and length," she grunted.

**XXXXX**

Back the the LSAAWS HQ, Excel and Farra confronted each other.

"Whoever you are, you are under arrest!" Kagami shouted, "And how did you get here?"

They continued to brawl, as Excel socked Farra in the face. Farra tumbled down and tackled her to the floor.

"Dude! What happened?" Peter cried.

Percival explained, "An intruder has come in and tried to kill me!"

Kagami cried, "How did she went past security?"

Farra then cried to her allies, "Guys! You better run!"

They dashed off, but only Dan, Peter, and Kagami stayed.

"I'm not going to let a scantily-clad woman invade _our _headquarters!" Dan shouted.

Peter bellowed, "NO WAY! I'm staying by you, bra!"

Kagami smiled, in regret, "I guess some people wanted to help."

Farra clasped onto the Excel android, by her arm, and threw her down. She crashed to the floor, all while Farra was about to deliver an atomic elbow.

"Farra! STOP!" Percival cried.

"WHY?" She called.

"She has a knife!" He screamed, "Don't go too close."

"You kidding? I'd never die!"

She grabbed her legs, but Excel held up the machete.

"DIE!" She growled.

She swung the machete, but Farra dodged it. Excel threw a knife towards Farra, but ducked. She didn't know that it flew towards Peter.

"DUCK!" Dan shouted, as he tackled him.

The knife hit Kagami, in her left pigtail, impaled in the wall. Good thing she didn't get cut, or sheared.

Kagami cringed, "What a throw."

"It's all in the wrist," Excel giggled, "It's all in the wrist."

"Shut it, you freak!" Farra snapped.

She threw the punch through the wall, but Excel dodged it and jumped away through a window. She fell twenty stories, landing on her feet.

"Excel failure! System failure!" She spoke robotically, as she dashed away.

Farra was confused, "What the hell was that?"

"A robot." Percival sighed.

Farra gasped, "A WHAT?"

Kagami said, "An android? But why?"

Percival said, "It's a mystery, because she wouldn't say. Her orders were strict, but she couldn't divulge them."

Peter explained, "It could very well be a danger we have here. I think we know."

Farra then stated, "We'll need the Intel on a… Excel, right?"

"Excel?" Dan griped, "Her name is Excel? That's a stupid name!"

Kagami said, "Right. I'll get right on it. Tsukasa and I will find out about her, through MySpace."

Peter smiled, "I'll see if she had a Facebook account."

Farra snapped, "How can we search for a deadly gynoid, if she has AN ACCOUNT ON THE WORLD WIDE WEB?"

They all grew silent. Dan sighed, "I used to own a computer…"

Percival said, "It's worth a shot. We'll try it, or die trying. OR get erased, reset, or whatever!"

Peter smiled, "Maybe we'll find out who she is linked to. Once we know her, it'll be easy to fix everything!"

Kagami nodded, "Right. But we cannot do it alone."

Percival announced, "Peter, you and my wife look up Excel in the AOL account. Dan, try the Google Maps. Kagami, you, Tsukasa, and I will check Twitter."

Farra groaned, "We're so sued…"

She then asked, "What about the Kona Force?"

Dan said, "They had an important mission in Ikebukuro. Why they left, shut up."

They all went to work, as Farra grew worried.

"Percival…"

**XXXXX**

Outside, Rachel found the pinpoint on Narue and Tenma. She is located in Miyagami Park.

"She's there. She's located in Miyagami Park," she announced, "Narue Android usually hangs there, whenever she's alone and not bloodlusting."

"That's not even a word," Miyazawa groaned.

"At least she's close," May smiled.

Rachel then thought, "There are _two _signals. One is cybernetic, while the other is Narue Nanase. If it's Narue Android, my heart will break. But… I don't sense her wave patterns in her… _Otome circuits?_"

She then growled, "Narue Android has no Otome Circuits! Then… Who is _she_?"

May cried, "Hey, Rachel-Kun… How far is it to Miyagami Park?"

Rachel called, "It's ten meters away."

Miyazawa called, "We only need thirty feet!"

May explained, "Yes! Ten meters isn't good shutting down distance!"

Rachel snapped, "Press the button, when I _say _you can! We cannot waste valuable time! Plus, the battery source on this remote is scarce! Do you know how long it takes to recharge a Triple-Alkaline Heinz Blitz?"

"A Triple-Alkaline what now?" They retorted.

"It's a rare rechargeable battery that can be recharged for only five seconds, but at limited power. But the usage is very short. Nagato and I picked up some, during our excursion in Wuncler Industries. These are very rare power source, and we're down to our last two."

Miyazawa then said, "So… the replaceable one is back at your base?"

"Correct!" Rachel said, "And that battery power is all we have. We have to use it and quick!"

"One shot! Remember that, Yuki!" May called.

"I hear you, kiddo!" Miyazawa cried, "One mannequin-like android, coming up!"

She then thought, "And when we do… Let's hope we head home…"

Elsewhere, the real android watched on.

"Huh? They're after me?" She thought, "What gives?"

She then said, as her anger circuits were glowing, "Inexcusable! That Karate Yuri Girl is making a huge mistake!"

_Uh, Karate Yuri Girl?_

Narue Android shouted, breaking fourth wall, "You know _what_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miyazawa and May are getting close to saving the celebrity. Will they rescue her, BEFORE the Narue Android does, or Tenma recruits her for ACROSS?<br>And WHAT is Rachel worried about, in a girl-on-girl love thing?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	47. Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain P3

_**Chapter 43  
>Double the Pleasure, Double the Pain (Part 3)<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Narue Android arrived at the park, where Tenma currently holds her prisoner hostage. That prisoner was Narue Nanase, mistaken for the Narue Android, to make a possible recruitment procedure, courtesy of Souichiro Arima, Tenma's boss. Rachel, Miyazawa, and May are after them, not knowing that they are followed. Thanks to Rachel's fast thinking, they plan to disable, or neutralize, the android, not knowing the confrontation that they'll meet.<p>

The android looked at Tenma, from far away, and thought, "Who _is _she? I know that that's Nanase… but who's the girl with the tight-fitting suit and small pigtails?"

She scanned her and was shocked to learn about her.

_To note, Narue Android can scan anybody, but only to evil people, aside from Narue Nanase, a.k.a. competition._

Narue Android stood in fear and was motionless.

"Error… Unknown vessel… Subject: Fellow robotic female; may be a threat… Analysis: Wait…"

She remained that way, until she was sure.

Minutes later, Miyazawa, May, and Rachel arrived, feeling uneasy. The park was like a normal park, but with very green bushes. There were wild Puchuus running around.

"Aw… How adorable!" May giggled, as she checked her Pokédex.

Miyazawa then looked around the pathway. May followed. She asked, "So… What could she be possibly doing here?"

"I dunno… But she must like the green wilderness, in the shape of a park."

"So, I've heard. If I run into Sakura, I should take her there, next time."

"Yuki, as much as I want to comfort you, we still have a mission to obtain."

"You mean _complete_? Besides, it won't be long before we save Miss Nanase. I'm even surprised that we ran into the android. I mean, is this even fate?"

"No. Hatchan and I didn't know. I'm surprised that they looked alike; that auburn hair, blue eyes, cute body, and thick legs. Sad to see that one of them is evil, and the other is the _undisputed_ Queen of AKIBA."

"So, she dances like a storm. Tough nookies. She's nothing but a D-lister."

"Yuki! I'm surprised at you, and all in front of Rachel the Hawk!"

Rachel blushed and growled, "Narue is a B-cup… Uh, B-lister… And she's _not _fat!"

May asked, "You okay?"

Miyazawa gasped, "Never mind that! LOOK!"

They found Tenma, holding the real Narue in tow. They ran toward her.

* * *

><p>Tenma, of course, was resting with Narue, waiting for pick-up from her operatives.<p>

"Boy, this won't take long. How long is Keroro and Giroro gonna be there?" she whined, "If they're late, I'll make them into Electrified Fried Frogs Legs!"

Narue cringed, "What will you do to me?"

Tenma shouted, "Why are you crying? Androids like you _never _cry!"

"For the last time, I am NOT an android! And android have feelings, too, you moron mannequin!"

"Be quiet! Arima will love to reprogram you for ACROSS."

"Uh, explain to me what ACROSS is?"

"A secret organization runs by many great people. That's all I know. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Can you, at least, give me something to eat? I'm starving!"

"I wish I could. But I just ate a huge chicken teriyaki sub. I didn't gain weight, seeing as my body is thoroughly slim and shaped. I'd make love to you in this, if you were a man."

Narue sobbed, "I don't know what's worse: dying or talking to a girl, dressed as a robot."

"_Cyborg_, actually," Tenma smiled, "Lord Arima built me, after I was involved in this whole alternate world screw-up."

"Whoa! YOU?"

"Yeah… But, of course, my wish was to be a normal person again, but my systems and cybernetic parts were corrupt. Now, I obey anybody…"

The android appeared and shouted, "OH? And did your leader give you the right to nab _my_ prey?"

Narue gasped, as the android glared at her. She cringed, "Oh, no. Not you again."

Tenma gasped, "What? TWO NANASES?"

The android shouted, "Why do _you _have that brat? Don't you know that she cannot strike a jab or land a punch? That's what makes her so expendable."

Narue growled, "Shut up! You kill for blood! Many times we meet… and you NEVER get me, you little-."

Tenma cried, "DOG! Enough! Narue Android is mine!"

Narue shrieked, "I'm _not _an android, darn it!"

The android shouted, "_I'm _the ANDROID!"

Tenma snapped, "Prove it!"

Narue Android then beeped in an electronic voice:  
><em>I am Narue Android 01 Prototype – the likeness of Narue Nanase; my height is 5'2"; my systems number is E-1023-N1R83; my creator is classified; my battery power is unlimited; my memory drive is at 475 GB; my main functions is kill Narue Nanase, for I am perfect than the better; my secondary functions is that I enjoy cooking, cleaning, and shopping, much as Narue Nanase, only I splurge more; my favorite hobby, other than killing pathetic humans, is that I can build and rebuild cars and motorcycles; if not killing, I work at a local Body Shop in downtown Shelbyville.<em>

Tenma was rather stunned. She looked at Narue and asked, "And you?"

Narue said, "Same thing, but since mother died, I try to keep a budget going. I _don't _buy expensive foods! And then there's like bills, clothes, gas, electricity, and high speed internet. Plus, before my career, I'm unemployed."

Tenma, even though she's mechanical, spun in her own disdain.

"**WAH! I GRABBED THE WRONG NANASE!"**

_Good times… Good times…_

Narue Android smirked, "Of course, I want to know… Who are you?"

"I am Tenma. I am a project, known as _AM-Net_."

"AM-Net? You're that human-cyborg hybrid that caused the Momotsuki and Mahora Clan to disrupt in chaos, years ago?"

Tenma started to glow in electric waves, "The same…"

The android gasped, "No. You?"

Narue cried, "Can I go now? You two are busy now; and also, I'll send you my autographed photo of me."

The android glared, "_You're _not going anywhere. Once I finish with cyborg girl, _you're next_!"

"Eep…" Narue cringed.

Both gynoids stared down, as Tenma grinned. She then whispered, "You cannot kill me, Nanase Android. You had me fooled with the _human _Narue! Now… I'll have to eradicate you."

"You said that you work for ACROSS." The Narue Android huffed.

Narue called, "I knew about it. Since when did you know?"

"I've heard great things. I _was _thinking of joining in on world conquest, but now, I won't, since _she_ is involved! You must be a new model, right?"

"AM-Net Model #T58K1M080!"

_Instead of war of brawling, it's war of words._

The android shouted, "Okay! What's your processor?"

Tenma glared, "Processor A-Plus."

"Processor AA-Negative! What's your design flaw?"

"I'm clueless and not thinking ahead! Plus, I trip, when serving tea! You?"

"I tend to lose my self-control, when killing!"

"Oh… What a deadly assassin! Who do you say is your favorite mad scientist?"

"Dr. Eggman! I like the way he built the late E-Series Gamma!"

"I like Dr. Gero! He can create the _best _android!"

"Okay, pigtailed mannequin! What is your bra size? Surely, you are human, you have breasts that grow."

"I'm up to (_classified_). Sorry, but that information is too personal; even for a fellow fembot, like you!"

"Same."

They growled at each other and were angry. Narue watched on, in boredom.

"And they said that the Head Inspector's androids were worse off…"

**XXXXX**

Rachel stopped and took a view of both the Nanases and Tenma. She then looked at Tenma, as the gynoids stared at each other.

"Who's she?" She thought, "I never noticed her…"

She blushed, "Plus, that bodysuit with black lines, which match symbioses, is so sexy…"

She shook her head and yelled, "Darn it all! I'm not fawning for _her_!"

Miyazawa and May charged in and stopped the android, the cyborg, and the alien.

_Whoa… So sci-fi triplet…_

"Hold it, assholes!" Miyazawa shouted.

May cried, "What she said! Which one of you is the android Narue Nanase?"

Narue called out, "I'm not!"

May then giggled giddily, "I am SOOOOOOO your biggest fan! I'm sorry I thought the robo-Narue was you."

Miyazawa griped, "Uh, Haruka! You're dropping _everything_!"

May gasped, "Oh, right."

She giggled, "Sorry… I wanted to say it, just to make it right."

Miyazawa growled, "Well, will you _just _focus?"

Narue Android shouted, "YOU! The bubbly girl with the dead chick! How did you find me?"

"I did!" Rachel boasted.

"Moore?" Narue called out, "You came to me?"

"Uh… yes. And don't worry! My friends will rescue you from the evil android! And then-!"

"Don't hurt _her_! Hurt the pigtailed, Gero-obsessed, cyborg! _She _captured me!"

"A WHAT?"

Tenma stood in a stance, "AM-NET! I am the soldier from ACROSS! No one can handle my style! DU~AH!"

They all groaned, "Duah?"

May held the remote up and pointed at the android. She then called, "This will neutralize you! Say goodbye, you meanie! And also, it was nice meeting you."

Yukino cried out, "Let her have it, May!"

Narue Android snapped, "What are you doing? NO ONE must stop my chance! NOBODY!"

She held her hand up and roared, charging at May. She let out a scream, but Yukino snatched the remote away, pressing the button. The pulse appeared and it hit everybody, in a 30-foot radius. Except…

May ducked and cried, "DON'T KILL ME!"

The Narue Android halted and asked, "Why? Why are you scared of me?"

Nothing. The remote didn't work. Rachel approached Narue, while Miyazawa saw the android.

"Why? Why has she shown compassion towards me?"

She started to remember, as she looked at her blue eyes:

"_AHH!" May shrieked, as she saw Narue Android, "OH, MY GOLDEEN! It's her!"_

_Miyazawa then gasped, "My god… she __**is**__ real!"_

_They approached her, not knowing that she's the REAL Narue. May was ecstatic, as Hyatt and Miyazawa were not amused._

"_Miss May seemed to be obsessed over Miss Nanase," Hyatt exclaimed._

_Miyazawa smiled, as she held up a camera, "Miss, do you mind if we take a picture of you?"_

_The android nodded and said, "Okay. I suppose I have time for one."_

_She thought, "What the fuck?"_

_Miyazawa giggled, as May posed with the android. Hyatt then went by May, as they posed together. The Narue Android posed, by force, as she had no choice. She took the picture. It showed the android smiling, by force, as May let out a happy face, while Hyatt dropped dead, halfway between. May picked her up and bowed to her. May giggled and said, "Thanks again! I hope we'll meet again soon!"_

_Miyazawa smiled, "It's an honor to meet you. Forgive my friends' behavior. May is a bit jumpy and Hyatt is dead-worthy."_

_They left, as the android growled, "Why?"_

The android was scared. She thought, "We met back at the AKIBA. She's…"

Miyazawa, however, approached Tenma, who was neutralized. She kneeled down and asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked her.

Tenma started to glitch, "I… I… ACROSS! ACROSS! I am Tenma AC-CU-ROSS! AM-Net-et-et-et-et!"

She smoked and sparked, while shutting down.

"Hail… Arrrrrrr…" She slurred.

Miyazawa thought, "Across? What's an Across?"

She prayed. "Whoever you are, better you than the android."

Speaking of the android, she halted her hand and tried to kill May.

"Uh, Yuki…" May called in fright.

Rachel gasped, as she held Narue, while untying her.

"MAY!" Yukino shrieked.

Rachel charged at her, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

She delivered a high karate kick to her skull.

**WHAM!**

It hit on contact, but it showed no effect. The android felt it.

"You… are like a shitty penny," she growled.

Rachel was shocked, but was swatted away by her backhand. Rachel fell down to the ground. Narue Android smirked and was about to strike. May winced away, knowing she's about to die. Yukino tried to help, but couldn't.

"Damn it… My legs," Miyazawa snarled, "Come on! Move!"

The android swung and strike. But couldn't… She hesitated and put her arm down. She was simply in tears.

"I… I… I cannot do it," she sobbed.

May opened her eyes and gasped, "Huh?"

The android started to cry. May got up and smiled, "I know you have compassion. You met me, Hatchan, and Yuki. I'm happy to meet a robot like you."

"I… I'm not a bad girl…" she wept.

May then smiled, "Yes. It'll be all right. You didn't have to kill, just for your blood."

The android smiled, as Miyazawa held May.

"You okay," she asked, "Thank god."

May giggled, as the android turned to Narue and said, "She's right. From now on… I can only kill…"

She held her hand and struck Narue in the face.

"YOU!"

They gasped, as Miyazawa was in shock.

"No…" May was completely scared, "Don't kill her."

Rachel got up and groaned in pain, "Narue… Run for… your life…"

She collapsed, as May was crying. The android slapped her around and held up her human counterpart. She was about to deliver the final blow.

"It's over, Narue Nanase," she smirked.

Miyazawa winced in fear, "I can't look!"

…

Rachel cried weakly, "Narue-Chan!"

…

Heartbeats begat…

…

May started to pray…

…

_Narue…_

…

"Damn it!" Yukino cringed.

…

_Run…_

…

_Please…_

…

_Save her…_

…

_Narue…_

…

_Narue…_

_Narue!_

_NO!_

Mysteriously, May began to glow, without Yukino knowing. As she glowed, the android swung down.

"DIE!"

Narue shrieked, "NOOOOOO!"

"STOP!" Miyazawa yelled, running toward them.

But then… time suddenly stopped. The android stopped, without hitting Narue. Everyone was frozen in time… Everyone, except for May.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Chiyo examined Hyatt, whose body was dead and motionless. Chiyo was concerned.

"Look at these readings," she said, "Her life is gone, but her blood is warm. This completely disrespects God."

Nagato remarked, "She'll be okay. She is simply going to reawaken, and then spurt blood."

"BLOOD?"

She whimpered, "Agent Eggplant, don't scare me…"

Hyatt woke up and asked, "Morning, already?"

Chiyo shrieked, seeing Hyatt alive again. Nagato smiled, without smiling.

"She's back," she said.

Hyatt asked, "Where are May and Yuki?"

Chiyo said, "They are simply on a mission with Agent Hawk."

Hyatt stood up and smiled, "Oh. That is so nice. I hope they will be fine."

She then started to shake and rattle. She froze and spoke slowly.

"May… should survive, with Mi… Ya… Za… Waaa…"

She slurred to a deep baritone and froze in place. But then…

**PSSH!**

Blood spurted out of her body, like a fountain.

"AHH! BLOOD! IT'S BLOOD! AHH!" Chiyo screamed, running around in fright.

Nagato said, drenched in Hyatt's blood, "Oh."

_That__ was simply random…_

**XXXXX**

All while that happens, it happened when blood spurted out. May approached the Narue Android, frozen and motionless, through time by her powers, and slapped her face.

"You jerk," she echoed, "How dare you hurt anybody else? If you want to blame anybody, blame it on your creator!"

She began to glow again, as she grabbed Narue's arm, posing her into making a punching someone.

"This is like posing dolls," she giggled, "This will make Narue _more_ famous."

She then tipped the Narue Android backwards, with her left foot up.

"Now, if _this _works, it'll look like Narue knocked out the android," she said, "Only one way to find out."

She prayed, returning to her regular spot:  
><em>Forgive me, Yuki!<em>

Time restarted, as her glow disappeared. The android slipped, and Narue was shocked. "WHOA! Close one!"

She fell with a thud, as Yukino watched on, halting her sprint towards them.

"Huh? What happened?"

May did, mysteriously, what she did. She made Narue strike the android down; which, in reality, she didn't.

"Holy smokes!" Narue gasped in astonishment, seeing what transpired.

The android cringed, "But… But how?"

She felt her face, from May's slap. It was light, but to her, she thought it was Narue's punch.

"Narue-Chan?" Rachel gasped, "She did it! Wait… She did _this_?"

Miyazawa looked around, "What's going on?"

The Narue Android then growled, "You… You fucking bitches! You dare strike me? HOW DARE YOU? NO ONE STRIKES THE NARUE ANDROID! I HATE YOU ALL! YOU BESTED ME?"

She let out a demonic look and added, "YOU LITTLE FUCKERS HAVEN'T HEARD THET LAST OF ME! YOU, NARUE NANASE, _WILL _DIE! BANK ON IT, YOU LITTLE…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her speech was bleeped out, which was completely nonsense and profound.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The android dashed away, as Rachel was confused, "Whoa… That happened, so fast."<p>

Narue smiled, "I guess she and I are at war, huh? No wonder she hates me. And for the record, I don't go around, bitching and whining, like that."

Yukino sighed in relief, as she turned to May and smiled, "What do you say we get Hyatt and go home?"

May cheered, "YAY! Yuki helped!"

She then asked, "Hey, Yuki! Did you see what she did?"

"Yeah, I did…"

"It was awesome! Narue Nanase is so awesome!"

Narue then thought, looking at her fist, "Huh? I did? Hmm…"

She smiled in confidence, "The show _will_ go on! Contrary to popular beliefs, the QUEEN of AKIBA is back!"

* * *

><p>That night, Narue Nanase did her show in Akihabara. The music played, the crowd watched, as Narue danced up a storm. Everyone, including Miyazawa, May, Hyatt, and Rachel, were enjoying it.<p>

She saluted to the crowd, "DIRECT HIT!"

The crowd boomed in cheers.

"Narue Nanase is DA BOMB!"

"NANASE!"

"Yeah! She is a rocking young cookie!"

"Kid's got moves!"

"I LOVE YOU, NANASE!"

May cheered, as Miyazawa was moved, "Well, she _still _can't do some Bon Dances."

May growled, "Shut up, Yuki…"

Hyatt smiled, "I am so glad I didn't die, throughout her show."

Rachel blushed, "Narue-Chan…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel thanked the heroines.<p>

"To you, my father, Richard Moore, will be amazed by your help!" She saluted, "I am naming you three as my honorary agents!"

She then boasted, "Welcome to the _Secret Service of South High, _Agents Emerald, Crimson, and Snow."

They saluted, as Rachel smiled, "Well, Narue Nanase's big punch was amazing, but I don't think we hear the last of the Narue Android."

Miyazawa smiled, "No shit, Sherlock. But, hey, we had fun."

Chiyo griped, "FUN? FUN? Agent Crimson spurted blood, all over the offices!"

Rachel was embarrassed, "Yeah… I had the report on Crimson… but I guess you _were _right."

May giggled, "Oh, my friends are always weird. Yuki gets blood too high, while Hyatt has none."

Miyazawa groaned, "But I may get used to it, one day."

Narue approached May and Miyazawa and said, "Thank you for everything. I know I'll be giving you _backstage passes _for my NEXT show, when we meet again."

May blushed and smiled, "OH! MY! GOD!"

She jumped up and down, as everyone laughed.

"This is great, Yuki!" She cheered, "I'm so happy! I meet Narue Nanase, I meet her android double, and I even helped save the celebrity!"

Hyatt then asked Rachel, "Uh… Excuse me… but why do you blush towards Miss Narue?"

Miyazawa retorted, "Well… Yeah… I'm curious, too. You and Narue know each other?"

"Oh, almost as meeting her in a mall, as a mannequin," Rachel blushed.

_Past fanfic reference…_

Narue was thanking Rachel, but was nervous.

"Rachel, thank you for everything," she said.

Rachel smiled and blushed, "I'm so glad for you, Narue-Chan…"

Narue hugged her and blushed. But then…

Rachel approached her face and kissed her on the lips. Miyazawa, May, Hyatt, and Chiyo-Chan were shocked. Not Nagato, of course.

"Oh…" She said.

Narue fainted from Rachel's kiss.

"Oh, _that's_ why…" Miyazawa shook in fear and disgust.

Narue was blushing and aroused by Rachel Moore's kiss…

…for five seconds.

**POW!**

Narue socked Rachel in the face, in anger. Rachel dropped to the ground, with a welt in her face. Everyone was in shock, except for Nagato.

"Yuki… You were saying?" May nervously said.

Narue rubbed her lips and yelled, "You really suck, Moore! I am _never _a lesbian! Who said you had to kiss me with your perverted thoughts? I have a boyfriend, overseas in Prussia, you know! Keep your filthy _girl love _to yourself!"

She looked at May and snuffed, "Do me a favor, kid. _Never _become a lesbian, like her. _She _broke up with Jimmy Kudo and went on the rainbow team. Be happy with a boy, but don't make love _or _have any perverted thoughts, until you're married."

_Narue Nanase is the ANTI-Yuri Girl_

May saluted, "I WILL!"

Miyazawa griped, "GOD DAMN IT! She's so outspoken! Move over, CM Punk! You've replaced by the NEW _Voice of the Voiceless_!"

Hyatt blushed in amazement, "Oh… How sweet."

Rachel was in tears, "I'm so sorry… Narue-Chan…"

Chiyo sighed, "Idiot…"

Nagato remarked, "Oh."

Miyazawa was confused. She thought, "Funny… I never knew that it happened, so fast. By that, I mean Narue's fist to Narue Android's face. Narue is a pacifist, unlike me, but…"

She looked at May and thought, "You don't think…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued… with a new chapter. Stay tuned for a brand new chapter in the-.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You get the idea?" The Narue Android asked three female shadows, as she was sitting on a log, out in the lake.<p>

"Gee, Miss Narue," one shadow spoke robotically, "We, are like, totally perfect, robot swordsgirls."

The second shadow spoke, "Yeah, we shall observe, search, and seek your next target."

The third added, "And, we'll, like, totally kill him/her for you, our boss."

"I can handle Narue _myself_," the Narue Android smirked, "You three have your assignment. Now go!"

They disappeared. The Android then remembered Narue. She _also _heard about the kiss.

"Even women like her can hate Yuri Women, including that _Karate Yuri Girl_," she sighed, "I am glad I can _build _children."

She got up and prepped herself to run.

"See ya, bitch! I'm out of here!" She screamed.

She dashed off, hoping she'll appear again.

"I _will _return… Narue Nanase (And to _you_ readers, out there). And when I do, you're so dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>As I was saying… Stay tuned for a brand new-.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tenma was still out like a light, broken and shut down. Keroro and Giroro appeared and attempted to reboot her. They did and suddenly opened her eyes.<p>

_System start… AM-Net rebooted… Begin program…_

She sat up and moved with a whir.

"So, did you get Narue Android?" Giroro asked.

Keroro added, "Yeah. Arima wants her use of her killing instincts. We would love to scare the Pekoponians into death."

Tenma then forgot what happened. She then responded:  
>"About that…"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for the next installment of "The Mis-Adventures of Miyazawa and May"…<br>before ANYONE ELSE interrupts!  
>Super sorry, folks…<strong>_


	48. The END of Dan Halen

At Ikebukuro, a thug in a green shirt, with spiky hair, has owned a vacant lot.

_That's Wolfgang from "Hey, Arnold."_

"Too bad you losers cannot enter my lot!" He bellowed, "No one is allowed here, and that goes for pathetic kids, like the fourth graders!"

Wolfgang marched around the lot, grabbing the nearest kid he could find. He grabbed a small boy with glasses and snickered, "Hey, runt… Let's play a little game."

The kid was frightened, as he cracked his knuckles. He also said that he had back-up thugs.

"Let's wait, so we can make you cry, without stopping!" He grinned evilly.

However, he waited five minutes, but they didn't show. A woman appeared, holding up a small lead pipe.

"Oh… Who are you, sweetie?" Wolfgang smiled.

The girl was AAW (_Alliance Across the World_) member and Ikebukuro's resident GAL, Mami Honda. She then held up her pipe and barked, "I am the great Mami Honda! I represent the AAW, and you drop that kid, NOW!"

"Sorry, lady. He's going to be treated with our way of life. See, he invades my territory, so he gets the beat down, by my good friends-."

"Roger Klotz?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh… I know our ways. Plus, Klotz, Bledsoe, White, and Ned cannot make it today. You see…"

Honda smiled evilly and said, "Ironically, someone replaced me as Ikebukuro's leader… and he took care of your boys."

Wolfgang was smiling evilly and asked, "Oh? And who would be at the right mind to beat up my boys?"

Honda then giggled, "Does the name ring a bell to you?"

She then said, which shook Wolfgang:  
>"Shizuo Heiwajima?"<p>

Wolfgang laughed evilly, as he ran off, "Yeah, right! He's nothing but a little baby wuss. So long, you young wussy baby!"

But…

**CRASH!**

A huge vending machine smashed on the pavement, in front of Wolfgang. A man, with blond hair, sunglasses, and a bartender's uniform, appeared. He was in a very angry look, as he was holding the lamppost, on the street.

"Oh, look who it is… I take it _you _destroyed my gang members, just for your baby fun?"

He mocked the man and laughed at him, for no good reason. He successfully taunted the man, for being such a loser. Big mistake there, Wolfy.

Mami then turned away and sighed, "Okay. Feel free to rip, jab, and taunt him, for no good reason…"

She smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The man held onto the post hand, in an instant, he ripped it off the pavement. Wolfgang continued to laugh at him, until he saw the man hold the post up, like a jousting sword. His laughs turned into winces of fear.

_Need we go on? The man was…_

"Oh… no… OH, NO!" He shrieked.

Mami smiled, as the man charged at him, "What a loser you are, Wolfgang."

**WHAM!**

Wolfgang was sent flying, as the man smoked a cigarette.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Honda," he said.

"No problem," she smiled, "Next time, try not to go _very _aggressive on the juvenile thugs, okay?"

Yep. The man was Shizuo Heiwajima, the most feared man in Ikebukuro. They returned to their post, as the sky turned bluish.

Then, from out of the sky, a huge spaceship appeared, with the label _"Anna-Jo"_. A girl, with long bright strawberry hair, an ample bust, and silver gown was on her chair, enjoying the view.

"Ah… Clever, and simply wonderful," she smiled, "Once I have destroyed a city, we'll build a brand new city, out of peace and love… Now… Where should we find a city, worthy of conquest?"

A raccoon and blue jay appeared and bowed, "Excuse me, Mistress Joanna…"

"Yes, minion Mordecai and minion Rigby?" She instructed.

Mordecai the blue jay said, "Well, we found a perfect area for the erasure… There's a town called "F City", and it's currently owned by a group called the _Kona Force and LSAAWS_."

Rigby the raccoon added, "Plus, the city is fully corrupted. We figure that we must build these new buildings, by eliminating this weird, yet unbiased Alternate World Studies."

Joanna then giggled, "Good… Once we have that city in our grasp, we shall march onto the biggest peace rally ever."

She held up her hand, which was a tentacle, and bellowed, "GO, NOW! F City will be ours, as long as the Kona Force is dealt with! Also, if anything bad, notify me! Now invade the city, or you're both fired!"

Mordecai and Rigby ran off, shouting in cheers:  
>"OHHHHHHH~!"<p>

Joanna snickered, "What idiots… It turns me on…"

_We'll deal with this, in a later chapter…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 44<br>The END of Dan Halen**_

* * *

><p>At the AAW offices, Carl returned to the main building and saluted to Kanaka Nanase.<p>

"Kanaka! Where's Dan Halen?" He barked.

"Why do you ask?" Kanaka retorted.

"I need to see him, about his corruption," he barked, "I want one-on-one, with the Dan Asshole!"

Kanaka gave in and gave him permission.

"But, promise me… _Don't _do anything awful."

**XXXXX**

Carl, along with Freddie and Fred, went to the jail cell, and saw Dan Halen, in his cot. He looked in, as Carl stepped in.

He said to them, "Stay here. This man means danger… when it comes to _licensed _merchandise."

Dan Halen walked in and smirked.

"Carl Brutananadilewski… We meet again," he snuffed.

"Save it, lamb ball smuggler!" Carl shouted, "We have proof of your testicles in the water. Nobody knew why, but you're in deep shit."

Dan said, "Well, let me just say… I think that I cashed it in, by success. These lamb testicles I harbored were for a certain task. There were poisonous and bad. I was to use them for a special product: "_The DH Ewe Stressed Out Stress Ball"_. That is, until I learned that PETA shut it down."

Carl growled, "You… should be happy that AAW nabbed the evidence. We happen to call PETA, the other day. And they _never _said that they filed a _Cease and Desist _letter."

Dan huffed, "So, I lied a lot. At least I have lots of other products to promote and endorse."

"No dice! Because of your many charges, Dan Halen Enterprises Inc. has been shut down. You're out on the streets, mullethead!"

"What charges, on what grounds? YOU have _nothing _on me!"

"Oh, no? Illegal use of a clone army, murder of popular celebrities, misuse of property, working a company with naked children, health code violations, peeing in public, indecent exposure, illegal rights to promote events, dumping nuclear waste in enriched waters, running an illegal market, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera!"

"Those were my-!"

"Let's face it, Dan Halen! _Van _Halen was a great rocker! _Dan _Halen, however, was the biggest asshole ever. You have killed famed celebrities, including _Ocho Cinco_! You have NO rights to do so, whatsoever!"

"Very funny! I cannot simply imply by these remarks. And, also, because of our talk, you shall die, by exploding head."

Carl then held up a defused bomb necklace and said, "Sorry. I am afraid that you spoke too soon."

"HOW?"

He held up a gun and snapped, "You say this… How did it feel, to be a loser?"

**BANG!**

He missed. Dan was shocked. Carl then asked, "What does Kanaka Nanase work for?"

Dan gasped, "What?"

**SLAP!**

"What country are you from?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do they speak English in _Sorry_?"

"Look, I-."

"ENGLISH, YOU FRICKING FREAK! DO YOU SPEAK IT?"

"Yes…"

Dan was terrified, as Carl concluded, "Then _describe _what Kanaka Nanase looks like!"

Dan cried, "SHE'S AN ALIEN!"

"Go on!"

"She's cute!"

"Does she look like a bitch?"

"No!"

"Then why are you fucking her?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! And Kanaka Nanase _doesn't _like to be fucked by anyone, except her boyfriend, Earwin Lawson; but only when they are older!"

_Pulp Fiction parody… Sorry!_

Carl glared at Dan, "You are a bad man, Halen… You're a dead man."

Dan Halen growled, "I never die. I _always _rule with an iron fist. The way I say it, Dan Halen _always _comes out in the end."

"Not this time," Carl smiled.

**BANG!**

He shot him in the head, killing him. Fred was shocked.

"Holy Hawaiian Holograms!" Fred screamed.

"He's dead," Carl said, "No one survives this… and no one survives that…"

Freddie then wrote on his blackboard, "Damn!"

**XXXXX**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kanaka shrilled, "I told you_ not _to do something awful!"

Carl snapped, "Look! I _had _to do it! I was in over my head! You know damn well that Halen invaded an ambush against those pricks in James Woods High!"

It happened:  
><em>Dan Halen was about to be slaughtered by the James Woods High students and leader, Connie D'Amico. He was being impaled.<em>

"_NO! Not the machete!" Dan cried._

"_That's right!" Carl called, "Die, you son of a bitch!"_

_Dan died via radio, while Carl was eating 50 hot wings. Meanwhile, at the desert, Connie impaled a watermelon, laughing evilly, as Dan Halen was in the background._

"Unbelievable. And you, Kanaka, had to kill D'Amico, because Halen faked his death, all the way in Cairo!" Carl shouted.

Kanaka shouted, "She was the one that made fun of Meg Griffin, so intensely, into the point of killing herself!"

She showed him a newspaper, with the headline:  
><em>Popular Quahog Teen witnesses suicide of Fat Ugly Girl<em>

"I should've known it'd be her!" She continued, "I'm so sick of popular kids, making fun of unpopulars, making them look like freaks! I _have _to ask you, Carl: What the hell is wrong with educational system in this damn country? I just wanna beat them to a pulp!"

She pouted, as Carl looked away, "You got issues, do you, boss?"

Kanaka then said, "Well, now that we got everything all settled, I'll have to make a call to The Gang, about their visit to the LSAAWS."

"How come?" Carl asked.

Fred Sr. remarked, "Uh, is there a reason why you hired them to Miss Takara's HQ? I, heh, heh, I think there's a logical explanation."

But as she was about to answer, she got a call from Shizuo.

"Boss, I see a huge tanker above in the sky. See if you can do something about it."

Kanaka whispered, "Joanna…"

She then thought, "No… Joanna Stevens of Venus had returned?"

Carl was confused, "You okay? You look like you were nervous, since you went to a Boston concert."

Freddie responded, via blackboard, _"Why Boston?"_

Carl remarked, "_More Than a Feeling! _It is my favorite song!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in the <em>Miz-Hole<em>, Setsuna saluted to her students, Pedro, April, Butch, and Cassidy.

"Students… Congratulations on a job well done on your training," she said, "Now, I have read the orders made from my boss. You shall be looking for the woman responsible for capturing Queen Michi of _Plastic World_."

April smiled, "Yes. _That Woman _stole her. I don't know why, but I know how… It could be a plot for ACROSS."

She turned to Butch and Cassidy and barked, "You two tapeworms! You may be evil, but you may have goodness in you. What say you?"

April was concerned, "Huh… Do I know you, too?"

They did their motto:

(Butch): "Here's our mission, so you better listen!"

(Cassidy): "A shrieking whine; a blast from the past!"

(Butch): "Not so fun, but so fast!"

(Cassidy): To the moon…

(Butch): …and beyond!

(Both): What a blast!

(Cassidy): Administering justice, at blinding speed!

(Butch): Bashing bad guys in our needs!

(Cassidy): Here's a flash for you, on the wire!

(Butch): Forget Twerpettes! _That Woman _is a liar!

(Cassidy): Cassidy!

(Butch): And Butch, of course!

(Cassidy): Teaching losers like you…

(Butch): …the TRUE Team Rocket!

(Both): US! NOT YOU!

April was confused. She then said, "Twerpettes?"

Setsuna called, "ENOUGH! You five have done me well! Now, go! I shall watch you from the stars!"

Pedro then said, "Pedro will help out, too! He is crying tears of joy, like fountains! _Plastic World _shall not be in vain!"

April cried, "So, how come we did not get any training shown?"

_It was omitted._

"I had to ask." She snuffed.

Butch then said, "We'll only do this, just to help you!"

He then remembered what April said, last night:  
><em>Butch overheard April's crying, in her sleep.<em>

"_May…" she sobbed quietly, "Don't die on me… May, I'm so sorry."_

_Butch thought she was referring to one of Team Rocket's enemies. But he then told Cassidy everything, and decided to have a chat with April, the following morning._

_But when they arrived, Pedro appeared in front of them._

"_Pedro knows you, too well, Team Rocket!" He said._

"_HOW DID THEY KNOW IT'S US?" They cried._

"_Cassidy… Beef… Pedro thinks it's time he tells you about April's saddened moment."_

_He then told them about everything that happened, back at his home. Team Rocket agrees to join… in a temporary truce._

Pedro looked at Team Rocket and said, "Poor Beef and Cassidy… They knew that it was for evil deeds, but Pedro knows about it, since they are crafty."

He cried, "Sandora… _Mi Corazon… _Stubble Man… PEDRO WILL NOT FAIL YOU!"

Setsuna was a bit bothered.

"I hate my job. But, it was for the peace of the worlds."

* * *

><p>At the parking lot, Roger Smith arrived, with four other people. He then explained what happened to Percival, and what may happen to F City.<p>

"I know this may be bad… But we must put our settled pasts aside, and help defeat ACROSS! We do this, after Setsuna arrives." Roger exclaimed.

His friends include Miranda Maynard, Michael Cole, Kimura, and Ronny.

_Ronny is that short kid in F City. He's more of a small pint-sized, black-haired boy, with much heart._

They stood in a huddle and agreed to see Miz-K, at the area.

What could it be? Have Miz-K's outsiders come to help?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>At F City, the Kona Force arrived, looking for the disturbance.<p>

Jonesy snapped, "Man! I hate surprises! I got fired, today, from the soap bar kiosk, and then, _this!_"

Jen then sighed, "This is big…"

Nikki R said, "The starship is about the main downtown area at 500 kilometers."

Jen called, "This is good. Alright, Kona Force! Let's move!"

"YEAH!"

They rushed off, heading to the area. Will they succeed, or will F City be destroyed _and _rebuilt by the sexy alien?

_Don't need to rush it. The story is ABOUT to head closer to its BIGGEST storyline of the series._


	49. It Came from Planet Joanna

The Kona Force arrived, confronting the area that is being invaded. Mordecai and Rigby confronted the Kona Force.

"OH! _Rainbow colored Earthlings!_" They chanted.

"Yeaauhh!" Mordecai cheered, "You're city is finished!"

Jonesy cried, "NO! You're going to destroy us?"

Wyatt cried, "NO WAY! You're never stopping us."

Caitlin remarked, "You animals had no right to come."

Jude cheered, "Let's rock on!"

Nikki then alerted the HQ.

"Miss Takara," she spoke, "Invaders have come to destroy the city."

"WHAT?" Miyuki shrieked, "NO! _She _came back?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Elise was continuing fixing the Aki Body Suit. Chris appeared and was worried.

"Chris, I know it's you," she said, without looking, "Be a dear and alert Dan about the upcoming ACROSS attack. I think there may be a disturbance at the streets of Osaka-Neo."

Chris asked, "Uh, honey… I think I wanted to ask you about The Gang."

"Oh, really?" She asked, "What do you want to know about them? I think I wanted to learn more about these celebrities."

"The Gang! They're spies!" Chris shrieked.

Elise gasped, as Percival smirked, from out of nowhere.

"You not need to worry, dear Cristobel," he smiled.

"_Cristobel_?" He thought in confusion.

"Elise… I'm afraid you and the others will know the truth, in due time."

Elise growled, "What are you up to, and who do you _really _work for?"

Percival threw a smoke bomb and called, "Riddle this: _One main team works a main goal; a secondary team helps out, whenever the first is out. The Gang is simply the secondary, while the LSAAWS is primary._"

He disappeared. Elise thought, as the smoke cleared, "What could it mean?"

Chris said, "I overheard Peter and Farra. They actually worked for AAW. I don't even know why.

Elise nodded and said, "I know. We'll have to report to Miss Takara, just as soon as I finish."

* * *

><p>At the green room, Percival called to the Gang, "Guys… They know. Let's scram, for now."<p>

Heather shouted, "WHAT? Who would rat on us?"

Peter and Farra turned away and said, "Not our problem, dudes."

Percival shouted, "YOU IDIOTS! Chris knows about your allegiance, huh?"

The duo shook in fear.

"Oops…" Peter tittered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 45<br>It Came from Planet Joanna**_

* * *

><p>The Kona Force began to attack Mordecai and Rigby.<p>

"Okay, you freaks!" Jen barked, as she stood in a stance, "Tell me why you wanted to come here!"

Mordecai explained, "Our queen will reply to you. Don't trudge on me with any remarks."

Wyatt called, "Don't make this difficult, you creepy animals."

Rigby stated, "You _always _make things difficult."

Mordecai snuffed, "We have been watching you, from afar. We wanted to thrash you, after what you did too many people, out of civil service."

Wyatt cried, "I know! That was us, being the justice league of F City!"

"Yeah!" Caitlin shouted, as she charged at them.

"KONA CHARGE!"

**POW!**

Rigby socked her face, with his left foot.

"YEAUGH! _Smacking out the pinky~!_" Mordecai taunted.

Jonesy huffed, "What a douche…"

"Hey! Don't you _dare _do it, jerkface!" Mordecai snapped.

Rigby cried, "No, don't!"

Jen snapped, "Okay, you blue jay! I'm going to make you _black and blue_!"

She ran towards the blue jay, preparing a huge kick.

"KONA DIVE BOMBING KICK!"

But…

**WHAM!**

Mordecai slapped her down, with his wing. He then glared, "Strike two… Power Rangers!"

Nikki then instructed, "Do not attack. These two weird creatures are simply too powerful for us."

Rigby then pleaded, "Please don't do it to Mordecai! I do not like it, when he's… you know."

Mordecai growled, "Too late. You, Kona Force… earthling or not… have _pissed me off_!"

"AH!" Rigby growled in anger.

He charged at the Kona Force and slapped his wings on the boys, slapping them into submission.

"Oh, yeaugh~! _Blue Jay Whopping Wing Strike~_!" He sang in an energetic voice, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! _Blue Jay Whopping Wing Strike~_!"

Wyatt, Jonesy, and Jude fell to the ground, after a huge barrage of wing strikes. Nikki R confronted them, with a blaster.

"Stop!" She instructed, "You may have beaten the Kona Force, but you _will _fall to me. Do you know what this does? This is an Ion Blaster Mach 5, capable of destroying an intergalactic being, for five seconds."

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost appeared, out of nowhere. Muscle Man then jeered, "Do you know what's more powerful than an Ion Blaster Mach 5?"

He shouted, "MY MOM!"

They laughed, as Nikki stated, "The joke was not funny, and the punch line was intolerable."

Mordecai groaned, "Stupid android assassin. No feelings."

Rigby asked, "How do you know?"

"I read the script. Got lazy and read chapter 7 of this story."

"And _you _didn't tell me?"

"_One step ahead~! One step ahead~!_"

"CAN IT, YOU BIRDBRAIN!" Nikki shouted.

"AHH!" They both groaned.

"Why are you even here?" She asked.

Rigby stated, "We wanted to take this city… for peace."

Mordecai yelled, "RIGBY! Never tell the mission objective!"

Rigby sobbed, "Aw, man! Joanna is gonna fire us!"

Nikki asked, "Who?"

She held her blaster and shouted, "Where is she? Take us to your leader!"

"OHH~!" They chanted, "_She said it~! She said it~!_"

The blaster started to glow.

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" Rigby huffed.

Mordecai held up a communicator and called the mother ship.

"Mordecai to mother ship; Mordecai to mother ship; prepare teleportation for eight; we're bringing in some earthlings."

They teleported away. The Kona Force and the aliens disappeared into the ship. What would the Kona Force have in store for them?

**XXXXX**

Miyuki got a phone call from Kanaka. She ordered the LSAAWS to evacuate the area.

"WHAT? ALIENS?" She cried.

Kanaka huffed, over the phone, "And not the good kind, like myself."

Miyuki griped, "How can this be so? Aliens invading _my _city, at a time like this?"

Kanaka cried, "_Your _city? What happened to Mister Kabapu?"

"He gave me reigns to control! As new mayor of F City, I will do my best to make sure this city cannot be destroyed _again_!"

"What do you mean again?"

"Again… as in like before… It happened when Kabapu tried to destroy the spaceship…"

"And…"

She told Kanaka, over the phone, of how Kabapu fended off the alien spaceship, heading towards a collision course to the city. She also told her that he successfully defended his city, but at a terrible cost, when the remnants of the vessel crashed into F City, obliterating it.

"Whoa… Epic fail…" Kanaka said, "Mister Kabapu really _blew _it."

Miyuki sighed, "Still… You gave me The Gang to help out this matter, you gave me Intel on certain events, involving the Narue Android and Dan Halen, and now, this! I don't know if I can take it…"

Kanaka retorted, "What will you do, Miyuki Takara?"

Miyuki replied, "I _will _have to stop the F City from being destroyed. I'll summon the soldiers and evacuate the building, immediately. The Kona Force will take care of our UFO guests."

"Right. I hope you know what you're doing, Miss Boobie Girl."

"And would you _not _call me that? I told you, I am the _Mayor of F City for life_!"

"As long as the universes are still fused…"

She hung up and summoned Konata, "Kona-Chan! Red alert! Call The Gang, Dan and his friends, the Hiiragis, and drop what you're doing!"

Konata replied, "One step ahead of you! I saw the disturbance on the news and have loaded my Ropponmatsus in my huge tanker. The guys will get the message, once I finish."

"Good. I'll wait in my office, if anything goes green."

"Huh?"

"Green, as in A-OK!"

"Right!"

"Godspeed, Konata…"

She turned to the window and thought, "ACROSS… Is _this _your doing? You're _never _stopping me and take _my _city! Kabapu learned that mistake, but I am smarter!"

She prayed for the Kona Force to succeed, but sadly, they were no match, and she didn't know that.

**XXXXX**

At the ship, the entire Kona Force was in a cell. Jonesy and Jen woke up, seeing the entire group out. They woke up, also.

"Where are we?" Jonesy asked.

Wyatt gasped, "Guys! We've been abducted by aliens!"

Jen shouted, "WHY? And how did we lose it to those aliens?"

Nikki explained, "Actually, they were nice enough to take us in, giving us the details. The Queen of the starship has invited us to give us the lowdown."

"Are your circuits malfunctioning, Nikki?" Jen shouted, "That alien race wants to destroy our city!"

"Actually, they were thinking of _Urbane Renewal_," Nikki suggested.

"What?" Jen cried.

Jonesy said, "Shall you take us there?"

"Negative. I cannot do so, right now."

Wyatt asked, "Where are those jerks, the raccoon and blue jay?"

"They are meeting with the queen. I cannot divulge any more information, further. The queen will let us know, as soon as she granted permission."

Jude gasped, "A queen?"

"Yes," Nikki said, "The queen is manning the ship, and is from another planet."

Rigby returned, as Jen concluded, "Well, I'm not going to take that chance! We'll need to escape, right now!"

"Yeah, but… How can we?" Jonesy asked.

Rigby shouted, "I hear ya! The Queen of Anna-Jo wants to see you… now."

Caitlin asked, "Uh, hey… Can you ask the queen if there is an Abercrombie and Finch in her planet?"

Jen snuffed, "You're not helping…"

"Take us to your leader!" She called.

**XXXXX**

The group appeared in the main hull, seeing the queen in her chair.

"Welcome, earthlings," Joanna smiled in a sultry pose, "My name is Joanna Stevens. I come from Venus. As the queen of Venus, I wish to give you peace and love."

Jonesy whispered, "She's super-hot!"

"Silence!" Mordecai shouted.

Joanna continued, "Now… What is your main reason why you decided to fight off my invincible forces?"

Jen exclaimed, "We heard about you from Miss Takara."

"Oh, did she?" She smirked, "Well, did your Takara Girl tell you that I am for peace?"

"No…" they snuffed.

"Well, I am for peace, but only just to make it _better…_" she smiled, "I am simply enriched in female adrenaline, known for its continuing, and high arousing, charm. Of course, I'm not making it that way, just for my personal gain. I just love to have a very peaceful day… and it turns me on… _sexually_."

Jonesy smiled, "I guess we know _why _you're from Venus…"

Jude replied, "Hot alien bra, don't you think that what you're doing is wrong?"

Nikki responded, "She is 100% accurate. You said something about taking the city for peace. Elaborate."

Joanna smirked, "Well, if you must know… I'm taking F City and turn it into a wasteland."

They gasped, as she continued, "Of course… I'd have to turn the wasteland into a new city. Once it has been preserved for my own enjoyment, I'll tear it down and build a newer one."

Wyatt cried, "So, you're going to destroy the city?"

Joanna giggled, as she held up a wand.

"Oh… I am… Because of one reason… You!"

She held her wand and was glowing pink.

"Whoa…" Caitlin cried, "So special FX…"

**XXXXX**

The Gang departed from the LSAAWS, after hearing the news.

"Steven Cooke hates this!" He cried, "I wanted a nice life, but because of the alien attack, it's not worth it!"

"Neither does Heather, nor her personal gain!" Heather cried.

Peter and Farra cried, "US, TOO!"

Percival called on the walkie-talkie, "No need to retreat. Be patient. I shall take you to the rendezvous point, outside the city. Dan, Chris, Elise, and Mr. Mumbles are already in the supervision of Miss Izumi and the Hiiragis."

Mizuki called, "What about Miyuki?"

Percival then said nothing. The Gang was shocked.

Farra gasped, "She… She wouldn't."

An announcement was about to begin:

"_ATTENTION! ATTENTION! F CITY CITIZENS! EVACUATE NOW! THE CITY IS NOW UNDER AN ALIEN ATTACK… AGAIN!"_

The crowd of people departed from F City, as the entire LSAAWS and AAW factions separate to find ACROSS.

But… elsewhere…

"May!" Yukino shouted, "You _had _to drag us here!"

May pouted, "I'm sorry, Yuki… I forgot where we found the bus depot, heading to Akihabara."

Yukino cried, "And _that's _your excuse? When we get home, I'll clobber you! I would say that you're grounded, but you ain't my daughter!"

"Obviously…"

"Well, let's see if we can find the shortest route there."

May, Yukino, and Hyatt were hopelessly lost in F City. Don't ask why, but they wanted to step out for air and fun. But… will they know about the sudden alien attack?

May looked up and smiled, "Ooh… Pretty light show."

The crowd ran past them, as they were confused.

Miyazawa groaned, "Don't tell me… _Another _android attack?"

Hyatt looked up and was shocked, "No… Not again…

**XXXXX**

"Since the beginning of the universal meld, you have been the greatest justice league in the world," Joanna stated to the Kona Force, "But it seems that you are corrupt and law-breaking! Back where I come from, we have no mercy for crime!"

She then announced, "Of course, my sister is involved in this, as well, but she knows better. That's why I chose the most corrupt. And when I destroy F City, I'll reset it!"

Wyatt cried, "You'll kill millions!"

Joanna laughed, "Not my problem…"

"OHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai & Rigby chanted, "_Not her problem~! Not her problem~! Not, chk, chk, Not, chk, chk, Not her problem~! Chk, chk!"_

Joanna shrieked, "SILENCE!"

She continued, "So if I killed about 20, 30 thou… tops. I don't care. I _may _repopulate… and I'll start with you six. The hot one in the dreads is good, while the leader in black spandex is somewhat a tight runner."

Jen blushed, as Joanna held her tentacle up, wand in, uh, whatever, "Of course, the jerk in the red isn't soothing, the skull capped blonde and the spray-on tan girl is weak; and I could care _less _about the android."

"I am a Ropponmatsu," Nikki bowed.

Joanna said, "I _may _consider Wyatt and Jen, since that's what you go by. The rest can just go away. You two are perfect… with a K, as in KA-KOW!"

She blasted her wand and shot at Wyatt. He ducked down, avoiding the blast.

"She's crazy!" Wyatt cried, "What is she?"

She blasted again, only to avoid Jonesy. The Kona Force kept dodging each of the Venus Queen's blast, as she was laughing evilly.

"WHY?" Jen cried out, "Why are you going to kill us?"

"Because… You know _everything_. When you meet with aliens, you know that they stand for advanced studies. But… People like _you_ are so greedy. Once I destroy F City, I shall end the conflict of greed, sorrow, and pity."

She continued to blast, as Jude skateboarded upwards. She fired, as he ducked down. The blast reflected off the ceiling, and hit her tentacles.

"AH!" She yelped in pain, "I think I broke a nail!"

Jen cried out, "We cannot attack her. Our best bet is to escape."

The Kona Force ran off, as Joanna yelled, "They're mine! Mordecai, Rigby, prepare the ship for _Erasure Mode_!"

They both saluted and ran off. Joanna sneered, all rosy red in the cheeks.

"Today, F City; tomorrow, the world! Or, at least, that local ladies' bar up in North Haverbrook."

**XXXXX**

The Kona Force arrived at the escape hatch, trying to find a way out.

Caitlin cried, "I don't want this city to be a field of rubble _and _become a NEW city!"

Jen shouted, "It's up to us to save the city… and our jobs."

Jonesy cried, "I don't wanna die!"

Jen yelled, "FOCUS! We cannot let Joanna the evil queen to get her way!"

Nikki retorted, "Acutally, she's more of a lesbian, than a megalomaniac."

Wyatt said, "Well, it _is _obvious…"

Jen looked at the control panel and pressed the escape hatch's button. The door opened, as the wind blow off.

"HANG ON, GUYS!" She cried.

Jude called, "DUDE! I WISH I HAD MY SURFBOARD!"

Wyatt shouted, "It's… too… strong…"

Jen shouted, "NIKKI!"

Nikki sprouted jets from her feet and called, "Affirmative, Senior Jennifer!"

She blasted off and grabbed all five of her allies, in one pile.

Jonesy cried, "_She _had that and she never told us?"

Caitlin shouted, "I wish _I _can fly!"

Nikki called out, "Negative! Only units like me can fly, using unlimited premium."

Jonesy shouted, "You run on gasoline?"

Joanna arrived, and was very pissed. Her body was trying to hold on, from being sucked in.

"NO!" She shrieked, "They got away! I _knew _I should have labeled the buttons and didn't get a huge airlock!"

The Kona Force was sucked into the vacuum of the blue sky. Luckily, the ship was already in F City. They parachuted down to the LSAAWS building, where Miyuki appeared, armed with huge machine guns, bombs, and even laser blasters; all of them, modified by Kabapu, Konata, and Gojo _combined_.

"You made it!" Miyuki cried, as they landed.

Jen called, "Come on! We have to move!"

Jude called, "Where are the others?"

Miyuki declared, "They have evacuated! You should, too! GO NOW!"

Jonesy shouted, "NO! We're not going to stop them, with you in the way!"

Jen shrieked, as Jonesy looked up. Joanna's ship was over the building, as Mordecai and Rigby looked on, from the control panel.

"How do you do this? I wished our mistress could've given us directions, _before _she ran after the Earthlings!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai then smiled, "Okay… I think I know how. It's _that _button!"

"Which one is the _Erasure Button_?"

"Chillax, dude. I'm pretty sure it's _that _button."

He pressed the rose button, and it started to explode, lightly. The ship floated upward and remained in place, as the Kona Force tried to stop it, with its powers.

"WHAT DID YOU PRESS?" Rigby shrieked.

"Ah, man… I think we activated the auxiliary power button!" Mordecai snapped.

Joanna was in the airlock, shaking around.

"MORDECAI! RIGBY! DO SOMETHING, OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Jonesy fired his blasters, along with the others, towards the ship. Miyuki held up her huge machine guns and fired at the ship. It let out a huge piercing laser.

"HAVE AT YOU, YOU DIRTY UFOs! GO F U!" She shrieked.

Rigby looked around, as Joanna arrived to the control panel.

"MISTRESS! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" He cried.

Joanna looked at the control panel and found that they were unlabeled.

"DAMN! Double, triple, golden damn it!" She screamed, "Why didn't I read the _Uranus Express_ manual?"

Mordecai giggled, "Your… anus…"

They laughed, as Beavis and Butt-Head laughed, watching the whole thing on TV.

"Huh, huh, huh. He said "Uranus". Uh, huh, huh…"

"Yeah. Heh, heh, heh, heh…" Beavis giggled, "Anus… Heh…"

He then frowned, "Damn it! Why do the sexy chicks get into trouble?"

Butt-Head exclaimed, "Uh… I think it's like that Hyatt babe… huh, huh… It's like that they wanted to use her as expendable."

"Uh… heh, heh, heh… You mean… she'll die?"

"Yeah. Aliens are like the first things to go, in these fics."

"No, they don't. I'm pretty sure that they kill off the never-do-wells… heh, heh, heh… then the robot girls."

"Robot girls suck. Uh, huh, huh, huh… They always need to recharge, before scoring. We'd never score with them."

"Oh, yeah… heh, heh, heh… They have the program and systems to score… but they are too limited."

Butt-Head laughed, "Uh… Yeah. I think you got it. Uh, huh, huh, huh… This must be like the porn to end all porns, but lately they turned it into an action adventure, with no nudity, or something."

Beavis sighed, "Oh… yeah… Heh, heh, heh… This kicks ass, and I don't mean it, with the robots. This should have nudity. Heh, heh, heh… Then it would rule."

They laughed, as the story continued.

Rigby shouted, "Well, we cannot let it be destroyed!"

Joanna panicked, "DAMN!"

Miyuki continued to fire, penetrating the ship. She cried, "YOU DARN DIRTY DEMONS! YOU CANNOT TAKE MY CITY! NOT AGAIN!"

The Kona Force did all they could, but they were exhausted. Miyuki couldn't stop. Her eyes bugged out, and she was angry as hell.

"MIYUKI!" Tsukasa cried, as she and Kagami were on radio, "HURRY UP AND LEAVE!"

"DO AS SHE SAYS," Jen shouted, "DAMN IT, MAN! I KNOW YOU WANTED TO PROTECT YOUR CITY, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Jonesy shouted, "SOMEBODY STOP HER!"

Miyuki cried, "ALMOST… THERE!"

Joanna then found a huge yellow button, with black stripes. She then called, "I know! I'll use _this _button."

Mordecai then asked, "Uh, why?"

"It _must _be the emergency button to erase the city!" She cheered.

Rigby sighed, as he said to Mordecai, "Uh, I think we better jet."

Mordecai asked, "Uh, wasn't that button, with black and yellow, always mean danger?"

"Usually means bumblebees," Joanna giggled, "I love bee mating…"

She pressed it and was pleased. Except…

_WARNING! WARNING! SHIP ENGINES SHUTDOWN! SHIP ENGINE SHUTDOWN!_

"FUCKING URANUS EXPRESS!" Joanna shrieked at the top of her lungs, "I'M NEVER SHOPPING _THERE _AGAIN!"

Mordecai said in an unpleased look, "Yep… Let's blow."

They ran off, as Joanna shouted, pounding the buttons with her fists. The ship started to float downward, heading to the city's main building, the LSAAWS building.

Jen gasped, "Holy…"

Jonesy cringed, "No…"

Wyatt griped, "Not like this…"

Caitlin cried, "This is the end…"

Jude smiled, "Du-ude…"

Nikki called, "Evacuate immediately!"

The Kona Force ran off, as Miyuki stayed. Jonesy turned to her, but Jen pulled him away.

"LET'S GO!" She cried, "JONESY!"

"NO!" He shrieked, "NOT WITHOUT OUR BOSS!"

Miyuki was trying her hardest, but…

"NO!" She yelled, "MISTER KABAPU! I CANNOT LET YOU LOSE THIS CITY! MUST… SAVE… THE CITY!"

The ship continued to fall, as May was watching the action.

"YUKI!" She cried, "LOOK!"

Miyazawa and Hyatt looked on, leaving Yukino rather upset.

"Ugh…" she groaned, "Just what we needed."

May called, as she sprinted off, "LET'S RUN!"

"MAY! Get back here!" She called.

But they were too late…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Miyuki screeched, as the ship plummeted.

"DAMN IT!" Joanna yelled, "I HATE THIS FRAKKING SHIP!"

**BOOM!**

The explosion occurred, surrounding everything that consumed! Of course, Miyazawa and May's home, _Broken Shades Motel, _is not in this prefecture, so no need to worry.

"NOOOOOO!" May flew off.

"MAAAAAAAY!" Miyazawa cried, as she as Hyatt flew away.

They all flew off into the explosion, as the city was completely destroyed.

* * *

><p>Back on the TV…<p>

"YES!" Butt-Head cheered, "Explosions kick ass!"

Beavis laughed, "AWESOME! Heh, heh, heh… FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

They headbanged, as they cheered.

As for the city, a huge smoke mushroom cloud of Benson, the gumball machine, is shown. It huffed…  
>"Idiots…"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>F City, F Prefecture – Annihilated… … …AGAIN!<strong>_

"YEAAUUHH!" A voice cried out.

* * *

><p>At the aftermath of the city's Armageddon, it was completely in rubble. Did Miyuki survive? And what of our heroines, May, Yukino, and Hyatt?<p>

Just then, Tenma, Giroro, Keroro, _and _Tamama appeared in the wasteland and were shocked.

"Acres… and acres… and acres of field…" Keroro sobbed.

They ran off, as Tenma held up the flag, with the ACROSS symbol.

As the flag waved, she cried out, "I claim this city… in the name of Souichiro Arima and ACROSS! HAIL ACROSS!"

The frogs cheered, "HAIL ACROSS!"

Keroro cried in tears of joy, "At last! I dreamed of the day that I, no, _we_, have achieved! The world is now ours! I, Sgt. Keroro of Planet Keron, and the ARMPIT Platoon, have finally succeeded! This is what it feels like… This is a dream! THIS! IS!"

Giroro shouted, "ALRIGHT ALREADY! YOU MADE YOUR POINT!"

Keroro smiled nervously, "Sorry… I got lost in the moment."

Tenma then spoke in her radio, "Lord Arima… No one knows why, but the mission has been accomplished! We have recaptured F City."

Yes… F City has become a deserted wasteland. It was perfect to perform the operations there.

Arima bellowed, "Excellent! The four of you must capture any survivors in this area! Agent Excel will arrive to find Miyazawa and Ex-Agent Hyatt; they were just here, a while ago. The little one with them is of no purpose. After that, we'll have Queen Michi in our grasps again."

He let out a thumbs-up and said, "ACROSS has won! Uh… again!"

The ACROSS agents combed the area, as they tried to find survivors.

Up in the sky, Mordecai and Rigby were sailing down, in parachutes, all upset.

"Poor Joanna…" Rigby said, "She didn't die, this way."

Mordecai snuffed, "But… But now we have worst things… We work for Benson again. I miss being alien slaves."

Rigby sighed in anger, "AUGH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A dark day in F City… Has ACROSS finally won? What will happen to the worlds? Will it cease to being? And WHAT of Yukino, May, and Hyatt?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pedro, Sandora, April, Butch, and Cassidy appeared by That Woman's home, which is in a green field. They then started to glow in anger.<p>

"All right! Pedro is amped!" He called, "Sandora, you, April, and Pedro will take the front; Butcher and Cassidy will flank the right!"

Butch called out, "This is our mission, so let's listen!"

Cassidy then shouted, "Team Rocket is back, baby!"

Cole laughed, from out of nowhere, "Vintage Beef and Cassidy!"

Pedro said, "This is for Michi… and Miz-K… and Pedro's sexy wife…"

April then thought, "I hope I can survive… Please, God. Guide me to victory."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the outsiders of Miz-K's were digging underground, with a pickaxe.<p>

Michael Cole sighed, "How far are to the inside?"

Roger said, holding a map, "It won't be long. We got a couple miles left."

He asked Setsuna, who's holding a flashlight, "Hey, kid…"

"I have a name…" She huffed.

"Okay. Setsuna, will we be able to succeed?"

She responded, "We must. Power is on our side… plus, we have Ronny digging for us."

Ronny cheered, as he picked and picked, "I'm digging!"

Miranda and Cole snuffed, "You sure are…"

Kimura asked, "So… What are we supposed to do again?"

Roger exclaimed, "We infiltrate That Woman's home and steal Queen Michi away! That way we'd rescue her, without ACROSS knowing."

Ronny cheered, "We'll be in the castle, within an hour!"

Michael Cole griped, "This stinks! If I died and go to hell, Daniel Bryan would win the World Heavyweight Title! I'm NOT going to die and witness the nightmares! NO WAY!"

_Uh, too late, Cole.  
><em>_**Miz-K Note: **__This chapter was written, days before Daniel Bryan won the World Heavyweight Title_

He yelled, "Dig faster, you snot-nosed nerd! The sooner, the better!"

Ronny yelled, "MIRACLE DIG!"

He picked faster, as Roger sighed, "This is pathetic… We're miles away, and NO luck!"

Setsuna and Miranda nodded, as they held their swords up. Roger smiled, "Well… I know we're not in Zelda territory, but anything for Miz-K. We have NO faction, of course. We're like the Dollars, but different."

Cole smiled, "And would it be nice now, just to go home?"

"Yes…" they all said.

"Vintage angry mob…" he scoffed sarcastically.

Roger asked, "What's taking Miz-K so long?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, That Woman appeared from out of the front yard and saw Team Rocket.<p>

"Prepare for trouble, you fools!" She yelled, as she blasted them to the ground.

Cassidy groaned, "So soon?"

Butch sobbed, "I don't wanna die yet…"

"_THAT WOMAN!_" April shouted, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

That Woman giggled, "So, you came back, you weak fool? I don't think so…"

"Where's the queen?" April shouted.

"Aw, and what's with the rainbow suspenders-blouse?"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's inside my home, awaiting pick-up from my boss! She's frozen, even if you tried to go pass me, you can't. Besides, I froze her, like a doll."

April sobbed, "No…"

Pedro shouted, "Pedro wants to know… Why are you called _That Woman_?"

"Why?" That Woman answered, "I tell you why… Pedro!"

"GASP! Pedro didn't know you knew his name!"

April growled, "You said it, a lot! Stupid!"

That Woman sobbed and yelled, "It's _your _fault, you _tonto_! The man you killed, along with your son, was _That Man!_ And to make matters worse, I will get my revenge… … … for killing my papa!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Pedro shrieked, "THAT WOMAN IS THAT MAN'S DAUGHTER?"

Sandora gasped, "She doesn't look like her father!"

That Woman stripped down, removing her dress, revealing a white tuxedo from under it.

_FUCK!_

"Like I said…" April grumbled, "THIS… ISN'T… GRADE SCHOOL!"

Cassidy saw it and was shocked, "No way…"

Butch said, "Now I see the resemblance between you and That Man."

That Woman giggled, as she held her arms out. What is she planning?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the AAW, Kanaka looked on, from far away, seeing a cloud of smoke.<p>

"I warned her…" she snuffed, "This is what happens when you tried to protect your city, Miss Takara…"

She turned away and called to the intercom, "Bathyscaphe! Summon Carl and the others! We're going in! We will take down ACROSS, _once and for all_!"


	50. The Truth Behind Arima and Miyazawa

Underground, the _Outsiders of Miz-K_, Miranda Maynard, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Michael Cole, Kimura, Ronny, and Roger Smith, were tunneling under That Woman's house, in which contained the mannequin-like Queen Michi, captured by That Woman, herself.

Kimura cried, "Are we there yet?"

Miranda snuffed, "Not yet…"

Kimura whined, "Are we there yet?"

Ronny smiled, "No luck yet. We is a getting there!"

Kimura groaned, "Are we there yet?"

Roger shouted, "GOD! Shut up!"

Michael Cole spoke, with a microphone, "Michael Cole here, buried six feet under, entering the biggest mission in history. Earlier today, we learned that Queen Michi is obtained in That Woman's house. Miz-K Takase, our de facto leader, has _"and I quote"_ hired us. As the Voice of WWE, and to all the Cole-Miners out there, I'll do my best to stay alive and keep Roger's leadership unbiased; but I cannot make any promises."

Setsuna held her sword at Cole and snuffed, "And _I'll_ see to it that you keep your big mouth shut, or we're all dead; but I can't make _that _promise."

Kimura said, "_Vintage _Setsuna… Now she needs a swimsuit."

Miranda whispered, "We're almost there. We cannot be caught, while in a covert operation… so shut your gobs!"

Setsuna then asked, "Uh… Who _were_ you talking to, just now?"

Cole pouted, "Nobody…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 46<br>The Truth Behind Arima and Miyazawa**_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa woke up, inside the sand, caused by the implosion of F City. Hyatt was buried in the sand, as well. Miyazawa got up, feeling very dizzy.<p>

"Man… What was that?" She groaned, "How long was I out?"

She then saw a huge building, buried in the sand, or demolished and buried in the rubble. Miyazawa dropped to her knees and sobbed.

"What just happened?" She sobbed.

She hollered, "NOOOOOOO! You maniacs! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU! WHOEVER YOU ARE, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

She smiled, breaking 4th wall, "I've always wanted to do that."

Hyatt awoke and was hurt, "Senior… Haruka…"

"Hyatt?" She turned to her, "Are you okay?"

"Hyatt is fine. I'm still feeling in pain…"

"No worse than usual, right?"

"No."

"Well, let's find May and leave…"

She looked around and was confused, "The trouble is… Where the hell are we?"

Hyatt frowned and thought, "Perhaps she may know who did this…"

She asked her, "Maybe we should find refuge, somewhere. If the city imploded, there are bound to be survivors."

Miyazawa was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe… Maybe this is almost like a Mad Max world; like in a post-apocalyptic wasteland."

"We must be dead then."

"Nah, if we died, the sky wouldn't be that blue."

They marched on, as Hyatt was worried.

"Miss Yukino… I was wondering…" she asked, "Do you have anybody else, aside from Haruka?"

"No. Well, except my husband, Souichiro Arima, and my daughter, Sakura. Why do you ask?"

Hyatt was sad. She said, "No reason."

"Shit!" She thought, "If she finds out that that bastard, Arima, is my ex-boss, she'd freak. I cannot tell them. How can I tell them that ACROSS has arisen, and me and Senior Excel cannot help?"

_Wait… What did she say? "Me and Senior Excel cannot help"?_

They continued on, heading to a small desolate area.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, The Gang was watching on, after evacuating the area.

Steven sobbed, "Our HQ away from HQ… Gone…"

The LSAAWS building that they evacuated from was gone. The Gang survived the disaster.

Peter griped, "No way. I cannot believe Miyuki did a stupid thing. How in the world did she go at it alone?"

Tsukasa sobbed, "Poor Miyuki-Chan…"

The Hiiragis, Dan and his friends, and Konata were also there. They all survived the explosion, as well.

"Whoa, I'm glad that it wasn't us," Chris said.

Dan yelled, "Hello! Earth to Monkeyboy! The city was assaulted! Everything is gone!"

Elise snapped, "Calm down!"

Dan shouted, "Shut up! Don't you get it? This is _ACROSS's _doing! They won; we lost!"

Konata said, "Luckily, we left nothing to waste."

Kagami snuffed, "Like those Ropponmatsus you hijacked?"

"It's _rescued_; and yes. We will need them, currently in my tanker, when the time comes."

Elise spoke, "Yes. Luckily, we'll need to pitch camp, away from the hot sun. _No buildings_ means _no shade_."

Dan rebutted, "She's right. Mr. Mumbles can't stand the heat. She's not very good at it."

Peter was feeling upset, as Farra looked on, "Hey. You okay, big guy."

He said nothing. Just brooding over what occurred. Heather and Percival appeared, carrying Miyuki, all injured and bloodied.

"Heather has rescued our Moé-factor babe!" She cheered, "Who needs Ropponmatsus, when you got The Gang?"

Percival explained, "It appears that she was about to die. So, she took one final leap of hate and shielded herself from the blast. Luckily, we came there to rescue her from the debris of what was left of F City. Whatever it was…"

"Shut up!" Peter griped, "I don't care…"

Farra is crossed, "Big guy just felt bad. Everything that occurred, just now…"

Heather said, "Heather knows how you feel…"

Mizuki held him tight and said, "Aw, poor Peter. Don't worry. I'll make you feel better."

Konata said, "Is everyone present?"

They all shouted, "YO!"

Konata smirked, "Like a bunch of assholes…"

Kagami snapped, "You kiss your father with that mouth?"

Steven was upset, as Chris asked, "I know this may be bad, but… Why is The Gang siding with you, since they work for Kanaka?"

Elise replied, "I think maybe they'd be spies."

Steven snapped, "We are NO spies! We're on _your _side! Kanaka Nanase and Miyuki Takara work on the same problem, too!"

Farra exclaimed, "He's right. The thing is… Miyuki hired us to help, since we work for AAW; commonly known as The _Alliance Across the World_."

"An Alliance?" Dan gasped.

Farra said, "It's more known as a coalition. We are unlike the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies, _but we are different. We are more of a covert team and detective-style duty. The LSAAWS is more of action and civil service. Think of it as FBI meets CIA."

"No." Kagami said.

Chris asked, "Wait. All this time, you are one _another _group, and Miss Takara knows about it?"

Miyuki regained consciousness and groaned, "Yes. It's because they hate ACROSS, as well… along with the worlds fusion."

Peter and Mizuki went far away, as Miyuki explained about Souichiro Arima, the leader of ACROSS:

"_It was a while back… I met Arima, during my trip to the dentist. He told me all about his worthy duty as a policeman. I wanted to grow up, just like him, but he told me that it takes more than just pink hair and big boobs. I had this idea, of course, which is a project for a huge dome ship, where the police nabbed the criminals and place them in unbreakable cells.  
>Naturally, I never patented it… because the bastard STOLE the plans and got rich!"<em>

They all gasped. Dan asked, "Since when?"

Mizuki said, "We learned it from AAW and Kanaka. Souichiro Arima built the same machine and used it to make people into prisoners. It was in the middle of the start of the alternate world fusion."

Heather said, "Maybe… But Heather takes it that _you _had a problem with Arima, right, red breasted sexy girl?"

Peter snapped, "Her mother!"

Elise gasped, "What?"

Mizuki said, "Ryoko Arima… He once saw it, during our date, back in Japan. Ryoko was about to be shot by her husband, Reiji, but their son stopped him. We tried to help, but we couldn't."

Peter growled, "Why? Why didn't she just die? Leave well enough alone, my ass…"

Mizuki added, "He's been like that. Arima once told him, when we talked to him about it, that he wanted to make everything go away; but killing never solves anything. His mother treated him like shit, his father abandoned him, and his relatives shunned him. The only people he cared for were his uncle and aunt, who were his adopted parents."

Farra stated, "And that drove to Arima being the leader of ACROSS, right?"

"To be honest, Stevens, we don't know. Every time Giese hears the name _Arima, _he gets a troubled look."

Heather sobbed, "How sad…"

Kagami remarked, "I get that he is somewhat of a troubled man… on the corrupted side."

Tsukasa added, "If it were me, I'd try to break the ice in _my_ heart. _And _it would be sad."

Elise said, "All of you… You hated him… and ACROSS."

Konata explained, "Il Palazzo _was _leader, from what we heard, but… but don't you think that it's all weird that the Aki robot had any Intel on Arima?"

Dan asked, "How so? Is it recorded on the body suit?"

"Yeah. In fact, as soon as we hitch tent, I'll set up the working satellite and show you."

Kagami snapped, "WAIT! If you knew, why'd you let this happen?"

Konata groaned, "Cut me some slack, Kagami. I was fiddling with the Aki Suit and found it, right before we evacuated."

"Forget I asked…" she sighed.

Elise ordered, "Okay. We'll have to do so and wait out, hoping ACROSS arrives. Right now, we'll pitch camp."

"Wait… Aren't we forgetting someone?" Steven asked.

"That's right. Those Kona Jerks!" Dan cried.

Miyuki weakly said, "I'll be fine… but the Kona Force must've gone through the implosion… They might've not survived… survived… Must've… not… sur… vive…"

Konata shushed her, "Don't speak. You need some care."

Percival announced, "Once we have power, we'll relocate the Kona Force! For now, I have a plan!"

Elise butted in, "I've got a _better _plan. We wait… for ACROSS to show."

Dan snapped, "How's _that _going to help?"

Elise said, "Trust me, Dan… It _will _come."

Farra nodded, "You may be right."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a long segment…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa and Hyatt returned to an abandoned area, which is in ruins.<p>

"Whoa… That was terrible…" she thought, "May could be here, somewhere."

Hyatt said, "I wish Haruka is okay."

Miyazawa then thought, "I wonder… Could it be that it was an Across Team that Tenma Cyborg mentioned? And do I care? Yes. May is missing, and I vowed to watch over her, despite being an annoying brat."

She then called, "MAY! Where are you?"

Hyatt cried, "HARUKA! Hello? Dinner time! Pero Pero needs your warmth!"

Miyazawa groaned, "Just call her name and shut up!"

"MAY! God damn it, May! Answer me! Where are you?"

"Haruka!"

"MAY!"

"Haruka, where could you be?"

"I'm here!" A voice called, "And I brought along… A FRIEND!"

Out of the ruins popped Excel, the android that was hired by Arima.

"Senior?" Hyatt gasped.

"Huh?" Miyazawa griped, "Who the hell are you?"

"Update status!" Excel beeped, "Excel is Excel Excel! I am ACROSS's #1 agent! HAIL IL PALAZZO!"

"…zzo," Hyatt saluted.

Yukino was shocked, "ACROSS? _That _ACROSS? Im-, Impossible! I thought they were a myth, like in mangas!"

Excel held up a machete and sneered, "Excel has waited a long time to capture you… Yukino Arima…"

Hyatt gasped, "NO! She's… She's…"

Yukino snapped, "I don't give a rat's ass what you do. Even if you work for Across, Up, Down, or Diagonally, you can't best the _Queen of Vanity_! But I have no time for you, Acela, Axel, or whatever the fuck you're called! I have a friend to save, and I _refuse _to have someone like you, stand in my way!"

"Then…" Excel glared, "Excel will have to kill you! Excel will-, BZZT! Excel has reached its-, BZZT! DIE!"

She charged at her, machete in hand, and lunged at Miyazawa. She dodged out of the way and cried, "PSYCHO BITCH!"

Excel licked the blade and snickered, "You… You have no way of stopping Excel… Stopping can be bad… but resisting is good."

"Huh?" Yukino was confused.

"Let me try again! Excel hates you for harboring my former friend, Hatchan!"

Yukino turned to Hyatt, "Is this true?"

"Yes… I should've told you this… but not in front of Haruka. I am an agent of ACROSS…" Hyatt sobbed.

"_Ex-_Agent, Hatchan! Lord Arima fired you!" Excel shouted.

Hyatt tried to shush her, but it was too late. Yukino heard it.

"Arima? You mean?" Yukino cringed, "No… It has to be _another _Arima!"

Excel snarled, "_His _orders! Excel obeys!"

She slashed the machete at Yukino, but she missed. Excel was pissed, as she swiped around the blade, while Miyazawa gracefully dodged them all.

Hyatt was amazed, "I'm impressed. Senior Excel has improved herself, but Miss Yuki has become more limber and swift."

As they continued to fight, from far away, May was out cold, all covered in sand. She got up and was in pain.

"Unh… Where am I?" May whispered, "How did I…"

She then looked around to find her friends, but she was far away.

"No time for _May's Expedition_… I have to find Yuki and Hyatt!"

She ran off to a desolate area, different to where Yukino and Hyatt were, and tried to look for them.

"Hello? Yuki? Hatchan? Pero Pero? Anybody?" She called out.

She kept walking, looking for her friends… They were already fighting, nearby, but she was going the wrong way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, April confronted That Woman, who was the daughter of That Man. She had a vendetta on both Pedro <em>and <em>April, for her father.

"You hurt my papa, and now I must kill you!" She snapped, "Only because you came for Queen Michi."

Pedro sobbed, "But Pedro only knew That Man, because he loved Miss Will and his Pedro's Sexy Wife. So, _how _did you come to birth from _him_?"

That Woman snickered, "Because… _before _he dated Miss Will of Macrocosm, she had an affair with Dawn's mother. She eventually said that she found me as evil. So, papa agreed to keep me as his own, away from mama."

"YOU?" April gasped, "You mean _you _were "_Diamond Hikari_"?"

"_Si, _I was," she said, "Sorry if I destroyed your reputation, while _you _destroyed my old face!"

Cassidy snapped, "And _you're _wearing Michi's face!"

"So what, bitchola?" She yelled at Cassidy, "Completely ended you and your glamour, Jessie!"

"I'm Cassidy…"

April growled, "But… How did you take the _real _Dawn away?"

That Woman smirked, "You'll know… when you die!"

She glowed in a dark aura and roared. She then charged at April and socked her in the face. She then threw April to the compost heap.

_Since when does she have a pile of shit?_

Pedro and Sandora fought her off, with a huge barrage of energy shots, but That Woman succumbed to it, simply in light damage. She withstood it.

"NOOOOO! Pedro is in shock!"

"She deflected out attacks like it was nothing!"

That Woman laughed evilly and shouted, "Pathetic! Your afro powers are no match for me! I forgot what happened, but I'll never forgive you for destroying _mi papa_, That Man, and my uncles, This Man, That Man There, This Man Over There, This Man Over Here, and That Man Over There!"

Butch snuffed, "Quite the family, huh?"

The others followed to fight off That Woman, but she was too strong. She delivered a blow to Butch, a kick to Cassidy, a shot to Pedro, and a heel drop to Sandora, while shrilling in Spanish.

"Useless!" She snapped.

April cried, "PEDRO! SANDORA! ROCKET GUYS!"

She then started to glow and cry out, "ENOUGH!"

She started to charge up and glowed in a rainbow aura. She then glowed in a Technicolor shine and fluffy hair. She tackled That Woman and socked her in the face, completely.

"HAH! THAT was Michi's face!" She laughed evilly.

"You bitch!" She yelled, "I really don't care! You are evil, if I didn't know about you, you traitor!"

"_You're _the traitor!" She yelled, trying to break out, "You are nothing but a former clay doll!"

"Maybe so… but you cannot hurt my friends, or the relations unknown!"

"What will you do? You cannot dip me in water!"

"Maybe so, but I _will _snatch that face off NOW!"

She grabbed her face and yelled, "NOW! Show me your TRUE face, That Dawn!"

She swiped it off, and was faceless. That Woman screamed, "NO! WHY? You've ruined it!"

"You did it to Michi, you faceless oni!" April responded, "You want your new face, you got it! A taste of your _own _medicine, That Woman!"

Her face crumbled down and was in fear. But…

"He, he, he, he, he, he, he… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Her face was the same as her old face, minus the scars.

"NO!" Pedro screamed.

Cassidy gasped, "Unbelievable! She ripped it off, like it was a canvas!"

April was in fright, seeing That Woman's face, like Dawn's. She sobbed, "But… How?"

That Woman laughed and charged at April, knocking her out, with a fist to her face.

"ABRIL!" Pedro shouted.

"NO!" Butch cried.

Cassidy snapped, "You psycho twerpette! What did you do?"

"I did _nothing_… except give up on my evil intentions and use my extra power!" That Woman laughed, "Now, you shall die at my hands, you pathetic losers!"

Team Rocket did their stance and glowed in a bluish hue.

"This is our mission, so you better listen, you imitation twerp!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all evil in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth & love; or in the case, your freakish delight!"

"To extend _our_ wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And it's Butch, of course!"

"Team Rocket! We exterminate the world, all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now, That Girl, and you'll surely lose this fight, fight, fight!"

That Woman yelled, "I'm not Gidget! I'm That Woman! THAT _WOMAN!_"

She roared, as she charged at Butch, "YOU WILL DIE, YOU BITCH!"

Butch seethed, "For the _last _fucking time…"

**POW!**

"IT'S BUTCH!"

That Woman was waffled by Butch's punch, knocking her down to the ground, all while April was being revived by Pedro.

"April… Wake up… Pedro feels sorry for you…" he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miyazawa grabbed Excel's arm and shouted, "NOW! Which Arima are you talking about?"<p>

She twisted her arm and shouted, "If you don't, I'll break your arms, so badly, you'll stop playing with yourself!"

Excel griped in pain, "Let me go, and I'll talk!"

"NO!" Miyazawa shouted, "You think I deserve to lose to you? I'm the Queen of Vanity! I'm the ULTIMATE QUEEN!"

Excel cried, "AHH! My servos are malfunctioning! Excel cannot take this pain, yet refurbished systems!"

"TALK!"

"NEVER! You'll have to kill Excel!"

Hyatt then thought, "Wait… I think I know her from somewhere… Why did she spoke as she was an andro-? GASP! NO! It can't be!"

She winced, "It… It can't be the _Excel XL5 Model_! Can it? Why and how did I miss that one?"

Hyatt forgot about that android of Excel… but is there a reason?

"TRY AS YOU MIGHT, BUT LORD ARIMA WILL SUCCEED! HE HAS WON! THE CITY OF F, IN THE PREFECTURE OF F, IS NOW OURS!"

"I don't believe you! No way in hell that MY Souichiro is evil! He's beneath it!"

"You want to know who runs it? We know… Excel knows… and Hatchan knows, too."

"LIAR!"

"You'll never defeat me! I _will _destroy you!"

She broke out and grabbed her by the neck, dropping her to the floor. Miyazawa cannot breathe.

"HAH! Excel Excel has you in my stranglehold! Time to die, par to the orders of Lord Arima! Excel will make you die, as your blood will pour over the city, now in ruins. I feast on your blood… Excel can now feast on your soul! Cry! Cry now! You have lost, you interloper!"

Yukino gagged, "May… I'm sorry…"

Hyatt then stepped forward, as Miyazawa was about to die, by the robot's grip.

She thought, as she went closer, "Miss Yuki… Forgive me. I know what I must do. If she _is XL5_, I must…"

Excel snickered, "Any last words, Miss Miyazawa?"

Hyatt then announced, "Just one… _HOLY TEACAKES!_"

Excel then froze and stood in attention, letting go of Miyazawa. Hyatt then growled, without any blood loss. Yukino was coughing, as she sat up, holding her throat.

"Excel obeys your orders… master," she spoke in a robot voice.

Yukino gasped for air and asked, "What the? She's a robot?"

Hyatt said, "Please forgive me…"

She then said, "XL5, disable all power supply and shut down, immediately. You shall be restarted _manually_."

"Understood," the android robotically said, "Preparing to disable power cells. But if so, Excel Five cannot be turned on again, unless given new batteries."

Hyatt sobbed, "I know… I'm starting to remember you now… when you said that you were dead to me… Because…"

She screamed, "You're _not _the Excel I know!"

Miyazawa gasped in fear, "What the… What the fuck is going on?"

The Excel Android announced, "Order prepared."

Miyazawa cried, "Wait… Hyatt… I… What are you doing?"

Hyatt leaked tears from her eyes and cried, "Engage!"

Yukino shrieked, "HYATT!"

The Excel android stopped functioning.

"Shutting down… Excel is sleepy… Good night, Hatchan, my master."

Her eyes clicked closed and dropped like a board, with a thud.

Miyazawa was in fear, as Hyatt bowed and said, "I'm so sorry…"

Miyazawa shouted, "HOLY TEACAKES! HOLY TEACAKES! Come on! I need to know about ACROSS! HOLY TEACAKES!"

Hyatt sobbed, "That was a password for XL5, the Excel Excel replacement drone."

"A WHAT? I don't understand! What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry. That password, to which she says it a lot, can _only_ work for me or Lord Il Palazzo. It's voice activated. And in any case, she's dead now. Her batteries are disabled… and she needs them replaced."

"And you _knew_ about her, being that she is an android?"

"Actually… I kind of didn't know. They both look alike that I got too confused about it."

Yukino said, "And May's missing this… I don't get it. The android knows Arima… but… _Which _Arima?"

She asked her, "Hyatt… You were a part of ACROSS. Is this even true about _this _thing?"

Hyatt sobbed, while she was hurt, "Miss Yuki, it's true. The XL5 was only to replace Senior Excel, because of an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes…" she said, "If you'd like, I wanted to show you something."

Hyatt then said, "I think it's time you'll learn the truth… of why your husband is the ACROSS leader… and why _this _Excel is an android. It's time for you to know."

Miyazawa nodded and said, "I'm listening. But, on one condition… You tell me which Arima that fired you from your company."

"I will…" she bowed, but she dropped to her knees, coughing blood, "But only, if I take you there, before I die again…"

Miyazawa carried her up and said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

They went off to a small city, where Hyatt's past will be explained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now comes the climax… We NOW learn of ACROSS's plans, plus, the truth behind the XL5 (Excel Gynoid). One thing is certain… It's ending soon…<strong>_

* * *

><p>May was walking in pain, trying to find Yukino and Hyatt.<p>

"YUKI! HYATT!" She called, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

She wandered in the bare and derelict pathway, looking for her friends… but…

"Aw… man… I'm so… hungry…" she wailed in a weak voice.

She cried, "Yuki! Hyatt! Room service! A noodle shop! Anybody, with a value meal… Anybody, with some friends… Yuki… Yu… ki…"

She collapsed and fell unconscious. May was out like a light.

"Water… Water…" she spoke hoarsely, as she closed her eyes.

A silence occurred. Has May died, or did her stomach shut down her brain?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time… the final battle against ACROSS…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Uhh… Huh, huh, huh," Butt-Head laughed, "This sucks! Every time it gets good, it ends there!"<p>

Beavis shouted, "YEAH! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Cliffhangers suck! It's like they _wanted _to wait!"

He then asked, "Hey, Butt-Head… Did they just do a _Chobits_ reference at the, uh, the part with the sexy robot and the dead chick, or something? Heh, heh, heh…"

Butt-Head asked, "Uh… I don't know. Huh, huh, huh…"

Beavis growled, "Ah… Heh, heh, heh… Oh, well… At least we'll wait until the next chapter. Heh, heh, heh… Damn it…"

They laughed, as they watched on.


	51. Miyazawa and May vs ACROSS (Part 1)

The following hour, May was taken away, by two people, in their suits.

"I knew that I remembered her!" Wyatt called.

Jonesy said, "Dude… She's a light girl. So, _she's _the one that Jude got from her? I thought Rino was Jude's girlfriend."

Wyatt replied, "No. This kid helped Rino and Jude get together. I think I met her again, back in the city, when we hunted down the Hinatas."

Jonesy nodded, "Yeah. Wait, wasn't she with her mother? I think she was with a white dog, when I gave them our shack. Yukino, is it?"

As they continued, May was dizzy, but cannot open her eyes.

"Yuki… Hyatt… Yuki… Hyatt…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 47<br>Miyazawa and May vs. ACROSS (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa arrived, with Hyatt over her shoulder, seeing a huge apartment. Hyatt woke up and was smiling.<p>

"I'm… I'm home…" she sobbed.

Miyazawa asked, "Why is this rundown apartment _your _home?"

Hyatt said, "Senior Excel is in there."

"I'm confused. _Which _Excel?"

"The _real _Senior Excel. We'll come in and try to explain it all."

"Whatever, Clarissa…"

Miyazawa sighed, as Hyatt went to the second floor and approached Room 202's door.

"By the way, Hyatt," she asked, "Will the Excel in there be dangerous?"

"No. Excel cannot talk, or be hyper, as usual, since her accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"She'll explain…"

They went inside, and noticed that the room is similar to _their _home. Hyatt called to Excel, as Miyazawa was confused. She then saw a girl, feeding her dog-slash-emergency food supply.

The girl was the same as the Excel Robot, but more human-like and with scars and scratches on her neck and abdomen.

"Hello…" Miyazawa asked, "Excel, I presume?"

Excel looked at her and nodded, without saying a word. Miyazawa was confused.

"Hey, you can speak… Right?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

She stood up, as her dog, Menchi, ran off. Excel grabbed a small box with buttons on it. She then started to turn on the box.

"What the hell is that?" She cried.

Excel responded by typing in, as her box spoke in a monotone, "_Excel Excel._"

"Huh?" Yukino asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Excel responded, "_Excel cannot say __anything__, at this time._"

Hyatt then said, "I believe she's right. Excel is simply unspeakable, since her accident."

"And that is…"

Excel typed in, "_Excel lost her voice…_"

Yukino snapped, "WHAT? _That's _it? Well, have you tried to soothe your throat?"

Excel was in tears, as Hyatt replied, "It's worse off… Excel's vocal chords were destroyed."

Yukino gasped, "No… How did it happen?"

Excel began to type very fast, in her story of how her voice was destroyed, before the whole alternate world fusion:

"_Excel was a loyal member of ACROSS, with Hatchan. She was obeying Lord Il Palazzo, but then it happened…"_

"_HAIL, IL PALAZZO!" Excel cried out._

"_Agent Excel," Il Palazzo bellowed, "Tell me. How did your mission ended in failure, __this time__?"_

_Excel replied, in a fast manner, "Well, Excel had to…"_

"_Excel's mission was completely weird that you'd not understand. It was a secret mission to bring total conquest to the world," _Excel said, via typing, _"As Excel was speaking and explaining, as she always did, and just when Il Palazzo was about to send her flying down to the pit… It happened."_

_Excel stopped and started to cough loudly, "Excuse me, Lord Il Palazzo."_

_Il Palazzo asked, "Agent Excel? Is something the matter?"_

_Excel groaned, "No worries, Lord Il Palazzo. I'm just happy to-."_

_She coughed continuously, as Hyatt was worried._

"_Uh, Lord Il Palazzo…" she asked, "Should we check on her?"_

"_HATCHAN!" She yelled, as her mouth coughed up blood._

"_This is bad," Il Palazzo remarked, "Agent Excel… I'm afraid you'll have to be checked up upon, for your sudden surprise in you."_

_Excel tried to speak, but spoke gravelly and incoherent._

"_Excel… is 'ryin… to stay loy… to ACROSS…"_

_Her voice gave out and collapsed. She was out cold._

"_SENIOR EXCEL! SENIOR EXCEL!" Hyatt cried, as she kneeled down to her._

_Excel was out cold, with her mouth bleeding._

"It was Senior's voice," Hyatt sobbed, "She stopped talking, after a rapid-fire word blow."

Excel typed in, "_When I got to examine it, Excel's vocal chords were completely killed. They said that there was nothing they could do… not even the Great Will can set up Excel's new voice._"

Miyazawa shook, "Damn."

Excel typed in, "_Days later, Excel was removed from ACROSS, by order of Il Palazzo, taking a temporary, or rather __permanent__, leave of absence. Excel got bored. Hatchan gave me food to go by, without resorting to eating Menchi._"

Hyatt said, "It was sad to have ACROSS _without _her. We had _another _agent, but we never got to hear from her, lately."

Miyazawa asked, "When did this happen?"

Hyatt replied, "Right before the worlds were mixed."

Excel was crying, as Hyatt comforted her. She said, "Oh, no, don't cry, Senior… It was fate that led you to it, but it was a bad thing. Without Excel's voice, ACROSS and Lord Il Palazzo will never run that way."

Miyazawa then asked Hyatt, "Okay… So, what was the deal with the robot Excel?"

Hyatt said, "The _Excel XL5 Model _was to replace her, until time was needed. She was created by an underground doctor, who knows how to build androids. This was an order from Lord Il Palazzo… You can add a _new and improved_ Excel… just for giggles."

Excel typed in, "_She told me about its first day._"

They explained what the Excel XL5 did, when she was introduced to ACROSS:

"_Program start!" She spoke robotically, "ACROSS file registered! I am Excel XL5 Model!"_

_Lord Il Palazzo asked, "Can she act like Excel, Agent Hyatt?"_

"_Well, not yet…" Hyatt exclaimed, "Her personality software has yet to be downloaded."_

_Excel beeped and let out a smile. Hyatt was relieved._

_The android saluted, "HAIL, IL PALAZZO!"_

_Hyatt smiled, "She's working A-OK!"_

_Il Palazzo smiled, "Great! At last we can now begin the start of ACROSS's plan for conquest."_

_Excel spoke, and started to be serious, "Excel is back, jacked, and mack attacked! One step forward, two steps back, heading into the biggest story in her life. I will __not__ deal with it, and neither will you, my most loyal master! Excel is honored to be the best ACROSS cyborg in history! Excel Excel XL5 Model shall blindly obey her programming. Also, thank you for registering your new "Excel XL5 Prototype Model", Miss Hyatt! Lord Il Palazzo, would you like to register me? I shall be forever in your files, forever in the role of her duties. I want to obey Excel! Il Palazzo shall obey ACROSS, as much as Excel does, as she dies."_

_She continued, as she overheated, "ERROR! Warning! Speech program corrupted! Just like the city will be, as Excel will take over! ACROSS will do her best to… ERROR! ERROR! Warning! My circuits are overheating! Warning!"_

_Hyatt gasped, "Oh, no…"_

_Excel then fell apart and wound down, "Hail… Il… Pa… lazz… zz… zz… z…"_

_Hyatt then concluded the broken robot, "Uh… … …zzo?"_

_Il Palazzo pulled the cord and sent the Excel Robot into the pit, as he sighed, "__Maybe__ she had TOO MUCH personality, coming from Agent Excel."_

_Hyatt asked, "What should we do now?"_

"_For the time being, we shall make full repairs on her. Inform Agent Excel about the situation… Also, give her my best wishes on her recovery."_

**XXXXX**

_Excel continued, with her voice box narrating, "Excel was saddened that my robot Excel was replacing me. But Lord Il Palazzo __did__ give her his best wishes. Excel… was sad… until Hyatt and the robo-Excel came in. Hyatt told me about the situation and asked me if Excel-Bot can be less hyper."_

_At the time, Excel wrote in a chalkboard, while in her bed. Hyatt asked, "Will you be okay, Senior?"_

_Excel wrote: "Yeah. I'm fine. But, on the minus side, I may never talk again."_

_Hyatt giggled, "You know… If we'd break this robot in, even though she's repaired, we could have an overhaul in her speech file."_

_Excel wrote: "So… Will she end up like me?"_

_Hyatt said, "I'm afraid so. But, luckily, ACROSS will not work, until the matter is fixed. I can do a part-time job and save up to get you food. I'll even visit Watanabe and see if he can provide us. I'll be happy to have __two__ Excels!"_

_She giggled, as Excel wrote: "Shut up!"_

_The robot saluted, "It is an honor to meet Excel's original form."_

_Excel nodded, and asked: "Are you Lord Il Palazzo's fembot?"_

"_Currently, I am Miss Hyatt's. If you like… you can register… rrr… rrr… rrr…"_

_She slurred and bent down. Hyatt snapped, "Aw! She must be low on power."_

_Excel wrote: "She's defective!"_

**XXXXX**

"After that, Excel was bedridden for weeks, until the XL5 was fully operation," Hyatt smiled.

Excel typed, _"Once the robot took Excel's role, it was flawless."_

Hyatt giggled, "And we didn't know it, but Lord Il Palazzo and I thought the XL5 _was _Senior Excel."

Miyazawa was confused, "I'm surprised. But I don't get it. You two have been for ACROSS, which is evil, but it was automation that replaced Excel. Hyatt was fired, while the gynoid was working, and Excel's robot stayed with you."

She then asked, "But why would that robot tried to kill me?"

They looked away, as Miyazawa was stuttering, "Oh… She was given an order."

Excel typed in: _"After Hatchan was fired, she was to come to me, after being lonely… but she never returned."_

"The robot shunned me! I was stupid, for my own good!"

She typed: "And _you _let the android Excel kick you out? Told ya she was defective merchandise!"

Miyazawa winced, "But… I want to know… _really…_"

She asked Hyatt, "Was the leader, after Il Palazzo, my husband, Souichiro?"

Hyatt looked away and was in tears.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, That Woman was in pain, and in anger.<p>

"You have no right to assault a kid like me!" She shouted, "You, _Bitch_, are an asshole!"

Butch sobbed, "Why can't they all say my name right."

Pedro shouted, "NO! We cannot be all upset and talky! The time for action is now! Pedro will never let you win!"

"Sandora, too!"

Cassidy cheered, "Yeah, and prepare for triple trouble!"

That Woman shouted, "BRING IT ON!"

They began to fight. That Woman was becoming unharmed. Pedro launched a huge punch, but was countered by her knee. She struck Cassidy in the chest, and then in the abdomen. Sandora launched a _Nabehabe-Ha_ (a parody of a _Kamehame-Ha_), but That Woman dodged out of the way.

**WHAM!**

Pedro was socked in the chin.

**BAM!**

Sandora gets a foot stomp in his back.

**SLAM!**

A judo throw to Cassidy.

**RAM!**

A shoulder block on Butch.

"And _that _was for hitting me in my new face, bastard!" She yelled.

She then saw the entire group, laid to waste. She then turned away and giggled, "Too bad… I guess I was too much for them. Now… to claim my prize for obtaining Queen Michi of _Plastic World_."

April growled, "No… This isn't over…"

She started to glow, as That Woman was shocked. She then glared and tackled her down. April gave her a huge elbow on her chest and gut. That Woman was angry.

"HOW? How can you still be alive? I have bested these losers!" She yelled.

April cried, "Yeah… Well, I have something that you don't… and that's friends! You don't _have _any friends, except _Those Men_, i.e. your papa and uncles!"

"I got friends!" She said, "I got my ACROSS friends helping me!"

But she was wrong. Tenma and the frogs were too busy, floating down a huge fortress, similar to Arima's stolen jail cell ship plans from Miyuki, in the middle of the destroyed town.

Tamama cheered, "At last! Peace will be ours!"

Tenma smiled, "I'm so happy that I could cry again, since my Otome Circuits may act up."

Giroro asked, "Where the frog is Excel? She was to help us out, too, after killing her main target."

Keroro smiled, "Well… We'll wait. For now…"

He chanted, "_Kerorororororororo…"_

They chanted, as well.

"_Tamamamamama…"_

"_Girorororororororo…"_

Everyone, except for Tenma…

"Aw, darn… I wish I could speak _frog_…"

That Woman shrieked, "DAMN IT! Arima lied to me! I wanted my prize, but he promised me some backup!"

She and April charged at each other and brawled in the field.

"You rotten little clay girl! You'll never avenge Papa's ambition!" That Woman yelled.

April snapped, "No! But I will _never _forgive you for abducting Michi!"

"HAH! I guess when you become from a dark girl to a kids' colored crayon drawling, you tend to be freaky!"

"AHH! I HATE YOU!"

They continued to exchange punches, as the others were out.

* * *

><p>Miyazawa asked, "So… My husband was <em>really <em>the new ACROSS leader?"

Hyatt nodded, "I'm so sorry."

Yukino smiled and said, "It's official… this world has become hell… and I feel like killing my own husband."

She seethed, "May is missing, Souichi-Kun is ACROSS's boss, the world gets screwier, and I'm starting to blow a vein!"

Hyatt sobbed, "Yuki… It's fine… Please… Don't do anything drastic."

The TV played:  
><em>"Mikoto Suo of Channel 36 News, with a special report. I'm standing in the middle of the area, in what was once known as F City. As of late, there has been a sighting of a huge castle, shaped of a dome, and have recruited many survivors to join. There is no news, as of late, but it could be bad news for the worlds.<br>In a related story, the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies vowed revenge for what occurred. From in this city, the building of the LSAAWS __used__ to stand, as it was mysteriously demolished by an unidentified aircraft. There were NO survivors; whereas NO victims. Reportedly, the entire city was evacuated. The group has initiated a plot for revenge, hoping to succeed. Will the LSAAWS and the Kona Force rescue and rebuild this city? Time will tell…"_

At Beavis and Butt-Head's house…

"WHOA!" Beavis cried, "She got big boobs!"

"Uh… Yeah," Butt-Head laughed, "Channel 36 News rules. Huh, huh, huh…"

Beavis giggled, "Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… Bo-o-o-o-o-o-oing…"

They laughed, as we cut back to Excel's home.

Miyazawa cried, "No. That must be where…"

Hyatt cried, "Yuki! Please! Haruka could not be in there!"

Yukino dashed off, as Hyatt pleaded, "WAIT!"

Hyatt sobbed, "Yuki… Don't die on us. You cared for me and Haruka… Now… Now how will Haruka find out about the truth about me?"

Excel spoke, in a weak voice, "Hatchan…"

"Huh?"

Excel spoke for the first time, since the accident. She spoke again, but for a moment, "Hatchan… Excel believes in her. She wants to know the truth… she's about to find out. If it's true, Excel thinks that she'll not live a while longer…"

She held her chest, feeling a pain in it, and typed: _"Excel felt that way, too…"_

Hyatt prayed, "Miss Yuki…"

_She probably remembered what happened, when she confronted Il Palazzo._

* * *

><p>Hours later, Miyazawa ran to the fortress and called out to her husband.<p>

"SOUICHIRO! Darling?" She cried, "Souichi-kun…"

Arima appeared, up on the balcony, and was shocked.

"The robot Excel had failed…" he thought.

Miyazawa cried, "Souichi, it's me! Yukino! Arima, tell me… Why did you chose the path to darkness? I don't like it, either, but _you _try being caring for a child that worships me! I don't care, but I wanted to see you again."

Arima said nothing. He looked away and was upset.

"ARIMA! Souichi-kun… Please… Say something!"

Arima groaned, "Yukino…"

He held up a gun and pointed at her.

"Souichiro… No…" She sobbed, "What are you doing?"

Arima was hesitating, knowing that he may, or may not, shoot his wife.

"Yukino… I'm sorry… _This _may be the path that I choose…" he groaned.

Yukino then wept tears and said, "Souichiro… I love you…"

Arima gasped, but…

**BANG!**

Yukino was shot in the heart. She fell to the ground and was dead, with her eyes and face still open. Arima turned away and disappeared into the sands.

Miyazawa's body was laid on the sand, still motionless.

Yukino Miyazawa… had died. The wind blew, as her body was lightly covered in sand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Disclaimer: <strong>__While this chapter begins the Miyazawa & May vs. ACROSS Arc, emotionally, this chapter had some parodying of a serious matter.  
>The part with Excel's accident was similar to Excel's English Dub controversy. In "Excel Saga", Excel was voiced, in English, by Jessica Cavello (also known as Zoe Fries of 4Kids fame) in the first thirteen episodes. After that, Cavello's vocal chords were damaged, during an Episode 14 shooting.<br>This similar occurrence happened, during the Excel Android replacing the __real__ Excel. It was starting in episode 14 that Excel was voiced by Larissa Wolcott (made famous for Wedding Peach and Comic Party Revolution), replacing Cavello, for the remainder of the series.  
>Please note that the Japanese Dub remained the same. Of course, it's up to you to decide what Excel, in past chapters, sounded like. Personally, it was a toss-up between Old Excel and New Excel, since they sounded the same.<em>


	52. Miyazawa and May vs ACROSS (Part 2)

_**Chapter 48  
>Miyazawa &amp; May vs. ACROSS (Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p>May's vision was still black. She was out cold, not just from the heat, but from an empty stomach. Her voice was quiet, while she heard nothing. However, she started to hear voices.<p>

"Jonesy… How far are we to obtaining success?"

"We got this, Jen. I am still upset that Miyuki died in the explosion."

"I wish I could tell, Senior Garcia, but the communications are down."

"Nikki… Tell me, how long before they find us?"

"I'm not sure, Senior Jennifer. Since the explosion, a portion of my Wi-Fi has been damaged."

"When will it be fixed?"

"In exactly 24 hours…"

May then started to groan, even though all she could see was black.

"Mmngh… Yuki?" She groaned, as her vision returned.

Caitlin cried, "Guys! She's waking up!"

The Kona Force was in a tent, waiting for a rescue party, when they picked up May, who was lost in the sands.

* * *

><p><em>The Story so far, from the last chapter:<br>_Miyazawa and May were caught in a huge explosion, caused by incompetent aliens. Yukino learned the truth about her husband, Souichiro Arima, after being caught in the crossfire of the Excel XL5, a replacement drone for the real Excel, who broke her vocal box. When she found Arima, she was killed in a gunshot, by her _own _husband.  
>As for May… she was lost and separated from the group. She collapsed in the outcome, with no food and water. She was rescued, eventually… which is where we come to. It happened, minutes before Miyazawa was shot.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" She groaned, "What is this?"<p>

She sat up and was weak. Jen then introduced herself, "Miss… You must be lost. My name is Jen. What's yours?"

Jude then gasped and smiled, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Hey, yeah!" Jonesy giggled, "That's the kid that we met!"

May thought, "Huh? Kid?"

May didn't have amnesia; she was confused… being saved, away from Miyazawa.

Jen asked, "Do you have a name?"

May whispered, "Ha… Ha… Haruka."

Caitlin said, "Oh, what a sweet name. By the way, did you enjoy your lemon smoothie, the other week?"

Wyatt yelled, "Caitlin! We have _bigger _worries!"

May looked around and asked, "How did I get here?"

"I'll explain," Jonesy said, "During a rescue mission, we found you, deep within the sands of the ruined F City. Wyatt and I were lucky to have you here, alone."

Wyatt explained, "We thought you were dead, but Nikki R managed to revive your vital signs."

"Nikki… R…" May said, trying to say something.

Nikki explained, "You were out for, at least, eight hours. You were fading, but we've used an emergency interferon in you, to keep you hydrated. You must be very hungry."

May said, "I… I don't know…"

Wyatt asked, "Why did you come here?"

May winced, "I don't remember. The last thing I remembered was that Yuki, Hyatt, and I were heading home and there was a huge explosion. When I came to… Here I was…"

Jonesy asked, "Recognize anybody like that?"

Jen said, "No. _None _of it matches any name in ACROSS's bios."

"ACROSS?"

She then gasped, "Hey… Yuki… Where's Yuki?"

Jonesy said, "Stop worrying about your friend! We'll find her. Or, for that matter, she may be dead."

Jen snapped, "Jonesy, that's rude! She could've been caught in the implosion and lived. Her, Yuki, and Hyatt were in the explosion, but were separated."

Jen asked her, "Haruka, right? Tell me… Do you know _anything _about what occurred?"

May whispered, "No…"

"She knows her name, but cannot recall most events," Jen stated.

Jude said, "Just like me, dude."

Wyatt explained, "Miyuki is dead, the city is gone, the others have NO radio communication relay to us and _vice versa_, and we have a lost girl."

Caitlin sobbed, "This is sad… No hot boys… No shopping…"

Wyatt said, "And nobody to help…"

Jonesy sighed, "And NO jobs! We're so fired!"

Jude explained, "Miss Takara is gone! The others abandoned us!"

Jen yelled, "Stupid! You do not need to give up on them! Besides, Haruka misses her friends. We have to help stop ACROSS _and _save everybody else."

May was upset, as she dropped her head in sadness. Wyatt comforted her.

"Kid… I'm sure she'll be fine. Yuki, right?"

May nodded, "Yes…"

Wyatt asked, "So, do you remember where you were last?"

"No…" May gasped.

Jonesy sneered, "Give it up! We can save the worlds _and _defeat ACROSS, but there's no way in hell we'll be able to rescue this kid's friend. She's dead. I know it… The Jonesmeister can tell, sin-."

May grabbed Jonesy by the collar and yelled, "Yuki _is _alive! How dare you berate her like that? Yuki is my friend! Don't you _dare _say that about her! Yukino Miyazawa-Arima… my friend! She's…"

She sat down and let go of Jonesy, starting to feel sad.

"Wait… Did she say _Arima_?" Jen asked, "As in _Reiji Arima_?"

"You know about this?" Caitlin gasped.

Jen exclaimed, "He was once one of our enemies, before we formed the Kona Force. However, he left the country, before we investigated his bios. What we _did _learn is that he had a son, who was abandoned by him, and taken in, by his uncle and aunt, his current guardians."

May thought, "Yuki had a husband like that? I never knew that."

"What was the man's name?" Jonesy said.

"I told you! His name was Reiji!"

"NO! His son!"

"Oh. His name was…"

"Souichiro…" May whispered.

The Kona Force gasped, "What?"

"Souichiro…" May said, "Yuki's husband."

"Wait! Your _Yuki _is married?" Jude asked.

May then said, "It's hard to explain, but… One time when we were at home, she fantasized about Souichiro… her husband. She was moaning for her love, rolled around, and saying his name."

"Rolled around?" Jonesy inquired.

May rolled on the cot, showing them.

Wyatt inquired, "Did it happen before?"

"I usually sleep with her…" she said, still in sadness.

Jen said, "So… Did this Souichiro became a part of ACROSS?"

May asked, "What's an ACROSS?"

Jonesy whispered, "She mustn't know…"

Jen chirped, "Agreed. If it happens, May might learn the truth about ACROSS. She may get herself killed."

Jonesy asked, "Yeah, but what about her friends?"

**XXXXX**

As for Miyazawa, her body was still motionless and dead. Pero Pero appeared and found her, licking her face. Miyazawa was still dead, with a bullet hole in her chest. Pero Pero snuggled in her stomach, as the wind continues to blow.

**XXXXX**

That night, May was worried. She started to sob quietly, as the others were sleeping.

"Yuki…" she sobbed, "Please be okay."

She continued to cry, saying Yukino's name again, all night. But then, she glowed again, saying she wants Yuki alive.

However, one of the Kona Force members was still awake. It was…

"No way…" Jen gasped, "What kind of power is that?"

She thought, "She's a weird kid… But weeping for her friend won't bring her back. But… could it be some sort of Macrocosm?"

Jen shook her head and groaned, "Ever since our Nikki Unit joined us, I'm losing it. I mean, ridiculous! A girl that can wish for someone to come back… It's all fictional. _No longer Science Fiction, but Science __Fact__… _Yeah, right."

She went back to bed, as May stopped glowing.

"Yuki…" she passed out and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, May woke up and was given her breakfast by Nikki R.<p>

"Miss Haruka," she said, "Eat up and stay healthy. You have been under malnutrition, since we have rescued you."

Her plate was bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you," May said, not in her energetic mood.

She started to eat, as the Kona Force was in a meeting.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Miyazawa suddenly woke up. She was covered in sand, and had a bullet hole in her. May's sudden wish came true. Yukino was alive again.

"What… What happened?" She thought, holding Pero Pero, who was sleeping, "How did I get here?"

Just then, Dan found her and called out, "HEY! GUYS! We found someone!"

He and Mr. Mumbles raced down and met with her. He held her, as she was in pain.

"Help…" she groaned.

"Hang on, Miss. We'll-."

Dan gasped and remembered:

_Dan turned to the girls, back when he saw them at the Krusty Krab, and asked, "Do you mind? __**Somebody**__tends to eat in this place!"_

_May was sitting on a box, like a booster seat. She whistled and turned away, "Sorry, sir. Big Sister Yuki was telling me mean things."_

"_And YOU!" Dan shouted at Miyazawa, "Keep your baby sister away from me! I don't want someone interfering in my conversations!"_

_"Dan, sit down!" Chris shouted, as Dan returned to his seat._

_"Pfft… She's not my sister, asshole…" Miyazawa muttered._

"It's her!" He gasped, "The same little eavesdropper from before!"

Mr. Mumbles meowed, showing the blood from Yukino's wound, as Yukino passed out.

"CHRIS! ELISE! MEDIC!" He called out, "I found a survivor and she's in pain!"

He petted his cat and said, "Good kitty, Mr. Mumbles…"

**XXXXX**

At the Kona Force's camp, Jen and Wyatt were fixing the control panel.

"Any luck?" Jonesy asked them.

"No," Wyatt sighed, "And if Nikki were here, and not the robot, we'd be easy, since she's smart."

Nikki R kneeled down and saw the panel. She then took it apart and repaired it.

"The wires are all tangled and frayed; the vacuum tubes inside are worn out; the entire tuning area is messed up. Perhaps if I reconfigured the radio for help, we can make it clearer."

Jude said, "Du~ude…"

Jen sighed, "I am surprised that she's as smart as the _real _Nikki."

Nikki responded, "Actually, I have an IQ of 500. I _am _like Nikki, but with more cannier capabilities, plus decidedly flexible enactments."

Wyatt snuffed, "So to speak…"

May then heard the whole thing, but was concerned, "A radio… Maybe they can locate Yuki for me…"

She was simply worried about her friend, without any happiness. She then thought, "Everyone is simply bonkers. Yuki isn't like that… I just wish Yuki and Hatchan are all right."

**XXXXX**

But later, Yukino was out like a light, from a high amount of blood loss, since her wound was still active from the gunshot.

"Dan, good call on rescuing this woman," Elise said, as she treated her wound.

"Think nothing of it," he said, "I'm surprised that she came."

Pero Pero was being hugged by Tsukasa, as Heather and Farra looked on.

"Heather's starting to remember her…" she whispered to Farra, "Wasn't she with the spunky kid in the orange and green?"

Farra sighed, "I think so… We've been busy with work that we forgot about them. Some neighbors."

Peter called out, "Ladies… I think we should ask her why she came."

Farra said, "What I wanna know is how she got that graze on her chest."

Peter growled, "She looked like that she was shot."

"You think?"

"I know… The blood in her breasts was a dead giveaway."

"Oh… But how _did _she get shot?"

Peter asked Elise, "Hey, did you get the bullet out of her?"

Elise said, "Yes. Take a look."

She showed him the bullet that killed Miyazawa, right before she was strangely revived.

"I see… A Baretta 9mm…" he whispered, "Impaled into the heart of her, and yet, she's still breathing."

Elise said, "I know. Her vital signs are recovering, but she may lose consciousness soon."

As they chatted, Mizuki was worried.

"I have never seen Peter _this _serious about the whole thing," she thought, "He'd always say 'Dude' and 'Bra', but ever since F City was destroyed, he's gone from energetic to serious."

The Gang and the rest of the LSAAWS were continuing the work, as Miyazawa was not moving, without response.

"_Arima… Why?"_

Her sight went to black, as she started to lose the will to live. She was sad that Arima shot her, in an act of betrayal.

"_Arima… Why? How could you? I… I loved you… Please… Please tell me… Say that it isn't true about you… Why?"_

Everything went black… but Miyazawa was still alive. She lost her happiness… because her husband, the leader of ACROSS, turned on her…

**BANG!**

…with a bullet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knowing Miyazawa, she MAY wake up soon and stop it. However, trouble begins anew.<strong>_

_**Find out, next chapter…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	53. Miyazawa and May vs ACROSS (Part 3)

At That Woman's home, there was a huge dig up. Out popped a huge pickaxe, and out of the hole was Ronny.

"YAY! We're in!" He cheered.

Kimura stepped out next, followed by Cole, then Miranda, Setsuna, and Roger.

"Whoa… It's like Alberto del Rio's own huge mansion!" Cole announced.

He was right. They were in That Woman's living room, complete with satin curtains, elegant furnishings, and a huge Gastly painting. Above the painting was a display case with a mannequin inside. It was Michi, frozen from That Woman's clutches. Roger found it, while the others looked around.

Miranda said, "Look at this…"

She then said the paintings, in a row, of Dawn's mother, That Woman's father, and uncles:

"My Mama… My Papa… My Uncle (_This Man_)… My Uncle There… My Uncle Over Here… My Uncle Over There… This Uncle Over There… My Uncle Right Here… This Uncle There… My Uncle Right Over Here… My Uncle Right Over There…"

"Hmm…" Miranda was confused, "Quite the family tree."

Setsuna said, "Weird. They all looked the same, except for That Woman's mother."

"How did That Man get a child, like _That Woman_? It's weird…" Miranda asked.

Cole then viewed the elegant furnishings. Kimura approached him and asked, "Would it be better if she had a swimsuit?"

Cole remarked, "No. Besides, I bet we can sell these, so I can be rich! I'll bet Del Rio can pawn this nice table at about $1.3 million."

Kimura scoffed, "I like it, if it were a human woman table."

Roger found Michi and called, "GUYS! I found Michi!"

They all approached the display case, but Ronny was eager to obtain her.

"All right!" He ran off, "We got her!"

"NO, wait!" Roger cried, "It could be a-!"

A trap door opened. Ronny fell to his death, inside of a huge lava trench.

"Trap…" Roger scoffed.

The outsiders were embarrassed.

"I knew it…" Miranda snubbed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 49<br>Miyazawa & May vs. ACROSS (Part 3)**_

* * *

><p>May was leaving, as Wyatt called to her, "What are you doing?"<p>

"I have to find Yuki!" She called.

Jen said, "Let her. We'll have to find the pinpoint location on the base. I checked the news today, and I found their base of operations."

Jonesy smiled, "ALRIGHT! WE FOUND THEM!"

Jen announced, "Wait! We'll need backup. I tried The Gang, but they were too busy. I'm calling Kanaka Nanase. Maybe she'll be able to send some backup to help."

"Kanaka?" May asked, "You mean like _Narue _Nanase?"

"Yeah," Jen stated, "They _are _sisters."

"I never knew that!"

"Well, you should've asked. And in any case, since you know about us, as members of the LSAAWS…"

"I didn't, but I do _now_."

"You'll be with us. We promise that we'll rescue your friends. But _you're _staying with us."

"Thank you."

Jonesy asked Jen, "Are you crazy? We can't bring her! She's just a kid!"

Jen rebutted, "She's not… but I think we may learn more about her. Last night, she glowed in a white sensation. We may need to learn more about her."

May then said, "Well, come on! Let's go!"

She ran off, as the Kona Force followed, even though _they _were to lead.

"Come on! Of all days!" Jen screamed.

**XXXXX**

At the camp, Miyazawa was flat-lining, as Elise tried to revive her.

"Wake up!" She yelled, giving CPR, "Ma'am, we need you to live! Come on!"

Mizuki was worried, as Steven was nervous. Dan then asked if it was right to revive her.

Chris said, "Well, she _did _lose a lot of blood."

Peter growled, "Come on, dammit… She's a part of ACROSS! Don't wake her!"

Miyazawa then started to see black again…

* * *

><p><em>Are you okay?<em>

"Where am I?"

_You must be lost… Did something happen?_

"I was shot… and I was heartbroken…"

_Who did this?_

"My husband… Souichiro Ari-."

_Nonsense. You have nothing to blame, but yourself. You have been a nuisance… ever since May sided with you. However, Arima did that, because he remembered you._

"He… He did?"

_Yes… Can you imagine if someone __you__ knew was like that? What about Hyatt?_

"I don't think she'd qualify as a-."

_Yukino… Please try to comprehend… Only YOU and HER can free him…_

"But… He shot me!"

_You must save him! He is NOT the Arima you know and love. If you can free him from his dark soul, while the others are being preoccupied, then you can live happily._

"But the worlds are jumbled up! What are you talking about?"

_Maybe so! But this is your destiny… Find May… Find her… then you can stop him…_

"But… I can't… I cannot hurt him…"

_If you could, my dear… Then I would see that you have the heart to do so… If you can do it… then… I think you'll be one step closer to your main goal…_

The voices disappeared. Miyazawa was gone, as well.

* * *

><p>Miyazawa was waking up. She saw a bunch of people by her.<p>

"Is she okay?" Tsukasa asked.

Kagami asked Miyazawa, "Will you be alright?"

Konata then said, "Amazing… Being shot in the heart… and survived."

Elise asked her, "So, where do _you _come from?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Yukino retorted, "Where am I?"

She then grabbed Elise's shirt and huffed, "Where's May?"

"May?" Elise asked.

"She was that same girl we met, back at the Krusty Krab!" Chris responded.

"Yeah, and we have learned that _she _was there, helping the Momotsuki stop the two evil cannibals!" Kagami added.

Steven huffed, "We happened to be neighbors! And that May kid scoffed at me!"

Farra growled, "Uh, Steven… Now's not the right time!"

"Wait… Do most of you know her?" Miyazawa asked.

Dan said, "I'm Dan. She was the one that made me go through peace with Eugene Krabs."

Yukino got up and said, "Well, thank you for reviving me. But…"

She grabbed Elise's gun and called for Pero Pero. The group was shocked. Miyuki woke up, completely in pain.

"Let her go…" she groaned, "She knows _exactly _what to do."

Konata cried, "Miyuki-Chan! You cannot be awake!"

Miyuki stood up and said to Miyazawa, "Miss Miyazawa… I think I know you from somewhere…"

"Who's she, and how did she know my name?" Yukino thought.

"I read about Arima's files. You're his wife."

"Soon-to-be _ex-wife_, once I'm done with him."

"I cannot let you go at it alone… But I _can _promise you this: _Once you go in, you may never come out_."

"Why is that?"

Farra explained, "You see, we have learned that ACROSS has a huge dome, which is their base entrance. What we are going to do is infiltrate it and stop Arima, at all costs."

Peter said, "When we end ACROSS, everybody will be in peace. Of course, they _may _be the reason why the entire world is all fucked up."

Miyazawa then asked, "One thing… What _is _an ACROSS?"

Percival stated, "ACROSS is a huge syndicate, capable of World Domination. From the files of both _Department of Civil Service _and _Alliance Across the World_, ACROSS had succeeded before, and has again. But the first time that happened, they were stopped by the _Municipal Force Daitenzin_. A lot of people had died, but the ringleader, Il Palazzo, escaped."

Miyazawa thought, "Excel and Hyatt's group…"

"Wait," she snapped, "Isn't Arima the leader?"

Konata said, "Unfortunately, no. He was leader, after Il Palazzo stepped down, or so we've heard. Il Palazzo was the _first _leader. According to the encrypted data from the Aki Hinata Body Suit we've obtained, ACROSS planned on using the city, for their dreams of further conquest, on the Pekoponians."

Kagami said, "Or so their allies say. Arima's name was mentioned in the data, recognizing himself as leader."

Konata added, "So… by forming the _Lucky Star Association_, we were able to help out, stopping this mad man. The Kona Force is currently MIA, until communications are working again…"

Peter said, "_We _were hired by Miyuki Takara, courtesy of permission by our boss, Kanaka Nanase, leader of AAW."

Steven smirked, "And folks, let me tell you… I have had such fun and disaster that I don't know how to say it!"

"Meaning?" Heather asked.

"Meaning that it's so much fun that it hurts."

Dan said, "And _we, _of course, were assigned to help, since Elise is a skilled fighter. I, of course, have the knowledge for revenge, locked, stocked, and clean as a barrel."

Chris tittered, "I'm just tagging along with my wife."

Miyazawa smiled and said, "Well… I _am _surprised by this group's moxie."

She then cocked her gun and said, "But I have my _own _worries."

She removed her shirt, leaving a small white T-shirt and a blue skirt. She then placed Pero Pero on her shoulder and bowed.

"I'm deeply grateful for you guys to help me… But I owe someone, after all these months…"

She left, as Dan called to her. Kagami stopped him, "No. I cannot let her go through with this… with _you, _of course."

"Leave her!" Peter shouted, "She has _her _issues… I have _mine_!"

He then held up a huge rifle and snapped, "This is where that bastard pays!"

Mizuki shouted, "NO! I cannot let you do it!"

"He let a robot nearly kill my best friend's husband! How can I forgive him? He programmed the android to kill, and that's what he's done!"

He then sprouted tears and shouted, "I cannot let this happen, at all! What if it was Farra, or Steven, or Heather, or you?"

"Well, I wouldn't be sure about Steven, since he-."

"And that's my point! If _you'd_ die, I'd never forgive myself! If we lose to Arima _and _ACROSS, we lose _everything_!"

He then said, "I don't care if _I _die… But damn it! I have to tend to this, myself!"

Farra called, "Peter!"

He stopped, as Farra smiled, "I'm coming with you."

Heather cheered, "So will I! I'm done being a comic relief for someone that can die, for no reason necessary!"

Steven shouted, "I'm in, too! Only _this time_, Steven Cooke is with his buds!"

Percival smirked, "What stamina. This _new _Peter Giese intrigues me. I'll join you, too."

Mizuki sobbed, "Fine… Go and die! But if you die, I'd never forgive you!"

Peter turned away, but Mizuki blew a raspberry and winked, "Just kidding!"

The Gang was in! They have the heart to stop ACROSS!

Elise smiled and said, "Well… _They _sure have lots of stamina."

Dan then growled, "Right… Now the time has come…"

He shouted, at the top of his lungs:  
><em><strong>"I WILL BURN ACROSS… TO THE GROUND!"<strong>_

Kagami scoffed, "Fire is his element… for arson…"

Tsukasa nodded, holding Mr. Mumbles, "Even _we _have some ways to help."

Konata then comforted Miyuki, who was still in pain, "So… I got what you needed, in case of Big Bad Souichi…"

She held up a suitcase, and Miyuki smiled, "Thank you. Did you set it into my _special _modifications?"

Konata nodded, as Kagami was concerned. "What are you two doing?"

Miyuki winked, "That's _classified_."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the backyard of That Woman, she and April continued to brawl. That Woman was being pummeled by April's 256 Color attack.<p>

"AH! It's a dangerous rainbow!" She cried.

"Showed you, ass!" April snapped, "NOW! We end this now!"

She broke free and did a stance, "NA! BE! HA! BE!"

That Woman cried, "NO! Not that!"

She launched a powerful attack, which is an energy shot.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

That Woman deflected the shot and snickered, "PSYCH!"

"WHAT?" April cringed, "But why?"

"I can see it in you," That Woman smirked, "I enjoy that you have darkness, coursing in your veins, like those Goth chicks. Sadly, with the huge plethora of many vibrant colors, _sponsoring Skittles, _you have become a weak idiot!"

April groaned, "No… How? Why did I agree to this power? I hate that stupid Miz-K!"

That Woman laughed, "Too bad. You know, your master taught you _his _moves, but Papa gave me a move of my own! Call it… _The Agony OF THE FEET!"_

She lifted her right leg up and removed her shoe, launching a menacing green blast, from her bare foot. April gets blasted by the shot and loses her powers. She collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

"Too bad… I always figured that you'd bested me, but you _had_ to listen to Miz-K!"

"Somebody called me name?" Miz-K cried out.

He dived down from the sky and shouted, "That Woman!"

He landed in front of her and yelled, "Sorry… But I knew that you'd show your true form."

"Miz-K Takase… We meet, at last… Papa heard about you and told me the story of how Pedro befriended Nabeshin. Of course, he died, before meeting you."

"Naturally. But you should know that I hated ACROSS _more, _than Old Man Nabeshin!"

"Too bad. You'll remember him… in spirit."

That Woman then socked the Miz-K and laughed. He stood in place and growled, "Didn't hurt!"

Pedro and Sandora came to and saw what went on.

"Amazing, Papa!" Sandora cried, "Stubble Man came!"

Pedro whimpered, "Miz-K… Do it! Pedro is not taking this punishment!"

Miz-K then laughed, "Oh, I cannot hit you, but I _may _take you for a ride."

He bearhugged her and shouted, "I'm taking a playbook from Nabeshin's play! WAIT! Scratch that and reverse it!"

He flew up, tightening That Woman. She tried to break free, but couldn't.

"NO! I CANNOT LOSE TO YOU!" She shrieked, "NO WAY YOU CAN SAVE THESE AWFUL REJECTS!"

"Maybe not, but I can, at least, destroy you!" Miz-K smiled.

"Damn you and your chivalry!" She shouted.

He then thought, "Time for a last resort. Michi is waiting for you, April. Take what I've learned and master it to your _next _star pupil."

April woke up and saw Miz-K and That Woman fly away, in the clouds. They started to glow, as April was shocked.

"MIZ-K!" She screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Pedro screamed.

"YOU IDIOT!" That Woman shrieked, "YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF, TOO!"

"Guess I will," Miz-K winked, "Or _will _I?"

**BOOM!**

An explosion occurred in the sky. Miz-K sacrificed himself to save Michi.

April sobbed, "No… Miz-K…"

They all got up and were sad… Until…

Butch yelled, "WE CAN GO IN, NOW!"

Cassidy nodded, "He's right! Forget that moment, right there! Maybe now we'll end this nightmare, now that That Woman is ashes."

Pedro demanded, "April… Pedro believes them. Team Rocket is not so bad, once you'd get used to it."

April nodded, "Right. I guess I should, since… Well, you did help me… Yeah."

They ran inside the fortress, as April smiled to the sky.

"_Miz-K… Rest in peace…"_

She left, as an unknown figure was parachuting down, from five hundred feet. It was… Miz-K?

"I'm not dead, you know!" He said, as he floated downward, "Seriously… Then how would I continue on with the story?"

* * *

><p>Back at the F City ruins, May appeared by the ACROSS fortress and was smiling.<p>

"Wow…" she said, "This is great!"

She brought the Kona Force with.

Jen said, "We'll have to wait for backup."

Jonesy smirked, "We got _all _we need."

However, Miyazawa was heading towards where May is… and also Arima.

"Souichiro… I'm gonna find out why and how you did all this, just to get to me!" She panted, as she sprinted.

The Gang, however, drove in their ULTRA Beatle.

Peter then thought, while driving, "Arima… What's gotten into you? What may be the justification, _I'm_ the riposte."

Mizuki grew worried again, as Farra said to her, "He'll get over it."

Dan, Chris, Elise, and Mr. Mumbles continued to head to the fortress.

"Like I said before, I'm not liking this, at all!" Chris gasped.

Dan smiled, "I'm _so _getting a bad feeling about this… and I like it!"

And holding up the flank: Konata and her friends in the LSAAWS huge tanker.

"What's our length?" Konata asked Kagami.

"It's there! We got about ten miles to go!" She replied.

Miyuki then seethed, as Konata smirked, "I knew Arima was a great way for Miyuki-Chan for revenge. She's cute when she's angry."

Kagami snapped, "It'll be _more _cuter, if your stupidity gets us all dead!"

And so, our many great heroes continued to head to ACROSS's main HQ. Will they stop Arima, before it's too late?

* * *

><p>At the HQ, Tenma was finishing up the final touches of Arima's plan.<p>

"Finished," she said, "Once we have all the worlds in control, the alternate worlds will be corrupt-free… since we are destroying them."

Keroro announced, "Tenma! Keep things on the lookout! My men will man outside, making sure that _no one _interferes!"

He then asked, "Also… You up for _Cow with rice_ for lunch, tonight?"

Tenma smiled, "Please!"

Keroro appeared in his Fuyuki suit and laughed, "Dear Pekoponians… It'll be the best day of our lives, since Tenma has begun her AM-Net powers, for an ACROSS plan. I hope you like the cities being gone of peace, when our huge weapon destroys each city. Love, Sergeant Keroro."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, no… You mean… THIS MAY BE THE END?<strong>_

_**To be continued…**_


	54. A Breather

A note appeared in the background:

_The entire Cold Open is presented in Play form_

(May): We would like to announce the special opening and chapter, as _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May"_ have ended the storyline, for the moment, for our _**special**_ fiftieth chapter. This special segment, aka our Cold One Open, as the Free Country says, is dedicated to Yuki and I's good friends, Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, Masami Tsuda, Hideaki Anno, Kaori Suzuki, Atsuko Enomoto, Veronica Taylor, and Michelle Knotz.

_Respectively, the voice actresses of Yukino Miyazawa & Haruka..._

(May is shown on stage)

(May; cheering): IT'S MIYAZAWA AND MAY: THE MUSICAL!

_Another__ Excel Saga parody… with the same tune from the __final_ _episode of Excel Saga…_

(May is singing, with fireworks going off)

(May; singing): _Yuki and May!  
>May and Yuki!<br>Singing… Dancing…  
>and all in between!<em>

_My name's Haruka!  
>I'm a major league trainer!<br>Now, let's get it on!  
>But don't make it so vainer…<em>

_What excitement…  
>when you see in many words.<br>ENTERTAINMENT!  
>And it's all for the birds!<em>

(Percival appears in the spotlight, dancing)

(Percival; singing): _Wait, hold on!  
>Hold on! Hold on!<br>The last thing we want  
>is a lampooned song-fic!<em>

(May; singing):_ But why not?  
>Why not? WHY NOT?<br>They had music and songs and dance  
>in another fan fic!<em>

(Miyazawa shouting at May)

(Miyazawa): DUMMY!

(Miyazawa singing in a soothing voice)

(Miyazawa; singing): _May… Oh, May…  
>What must you be so cruel?<br>In this whole world…  
>I really miss school<em>

(May; singing): _But Yuki… You see…  
>I want to come along…<br>_(Both): _And that is why…  
>We are singing…<br>Our son-._

(Miz-K socks both girls, three times)

(Miz-K): NIN! COM! POOPS!

(Miz-K tramples and dances on Miyazawa and May)

(Miz-K; singing): _You don't know nothing  
>'bout a musical, jerks.<br>You need a time, and the money,  
>and a lot of hard work!<em>

(Cut to Arima's throne)  
>(Arima; singing): <em>Hold on, please!<br>I have something to say!  
><em>(Michael Cole; singing): _Vintage Cole… And I quote…  
><em>(Percival and Miz-K): _Will you go away?_

(Cut to Pedro's home)  
>(Pedro): <em>As he said before…<br>Pedro doesn't really care…_

(May starts brawling)

(May; pissed off): _I just wanna sing a-!_

(Percival and Miz-K brawl with her)

(Percival and Miz-K): _We just cannot let you!_

(Brawling ensues)

(Miyazawa; annoyed): _I am sur-round-ed by-!_

(Hyatt appears)  
>(Hyatt): Like before, I <em>Love<em> musicals!  
>(Miyazawa): URK!<p>

(Cut to stadium, closing)  
>(May): <em>That was lots of fun, Yuki, Miz-K…<br>_(May holds up an "_Acknowledge, Miz-K" _sheet)  
>(May): <em>and Percival!<em>

(Music ends)

(Percival and Miz-K): MAN! She got us!

(Miyazawa): Fifty chapters… and _you _find her annoying?

(May; shocked): YUKI! BAD!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 50<br>A Breather**_

* * *

><p>At Beavis and Butt-Head's house, they are watching the entire story, unfolding.<p>

"Hey, Beavis," Butt-Head said, "This story is getting cool. Huh, huh, huh… So, like, uh… Miyazawa and May are still alive, but, uh, they are, like, getting angry that their worlds are ruined, or something."

Beavis explained, "Oh, yeah… But, I always figured that it was to find a way home. Heh, heh, heh… But they decided to keep them, _making _themselves at home. Heh, heh, heh…"

"Uh… I never get the part, where they don't know something about a Ropponmatsu… Huh, huh, huh… They don't know what it is…"

"Yeah, Mmm… Heh, heh… and those two chicks didn't know, either! Heh, heh, heh…"

Beavis thought, "Uh… Hey, Butt-Head, I'm confused. We've seen about many different characters, from different cartoons and shows, and _most _of the characters were _never _shown again, until later!"

"Uh… Oh, yeah. I missed the lesbian twins… Huh, huh, huh…"

"Uh… Heh, heh, heh… We don't say that word anymore…"

"_They _said it! Huh, huh, huh… Why not us?"

Butt-Head asked him, "Hey, Beavis… Huh, huh, huh… Do you like _That Woman_?"

"Uh… WHOA! Catwoman is in it?"

"No, dumbass, _That _Woman!"

"Which woman?"

"Uh… Huh, huh, huh… I think the one in the, uh, black and rainbow… The one that looked like May, but it's not. Huh, huh, huh… Or that Diamond Hikari…"

"Oh, yeah… Heh, heh, heh… You sure it's not one of those chicks from The Gang?"

"Uh… No."

"Damn it… Heh, heh, heh… Thought it was…"

Beavis asked, "Hey, Butt-Head… Remember when, uh, that Maynard chick was bleeding? She was like a fountain of blood, but she never stopped! And that Hyatt chick was bleeding… but she dies, _all the time_. Don't you think they used _too much _blood?"

"Yeah. Huh, huh, huh… But they have got to stop presenting robots in this story. It's like the Maidens for Hire, except without _Pleasure Mode_."

"Yeah, really… Heh, heh, heh… It's about time they did something in the _porn_ category!"

"Uh… Huh, huh, huh… I don't think they'd allow it. It's like that these stories are _family-oriented_… Huh, huh, huh… and it was like, "No nudity on this story, or I'll kick your ass!" Huh, huh, huh…"

Beavis nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Heh, heh, heh… These stories suck, except that Sakaki Wind-Up Doll story. I like it; for some reason, I liked that, since her boobs were the same. Heh, heh, heh… Miz-K knows how to _wind it up_, like that chick in No Doubt."

"Yeah… Huh, huh, huh… _Wind… _Huh, huh, huh…"

_Folks… Apologies on that remark…_

Beavis snuffed, "So… Who's this April again? Wasn't she like that Goth girl in Total Drama?"

"No… Huh, huh, huh… But she loves black. She's like a reverse vampire, with no fangs."

"Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… _I vant to suck~! _Heh, heh, heh…"

Beavis then asked, "So… May is like, uh, a robot… or an alien? Heh, heh, heh…"

"Damn it, Beavis! You've been seeing this story for fifty chapters now, and you haven't learned _anything_! Huh, huh, huh…"

"Oh… Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… _Fifty…_ Heh, heh, heh…"

He spit out a soda and cried, "This story has been going on for fifty chapters?"

Butt-Head smiled, "Uh… Yeah. Huh, huh, huh."

Beavis then declared, "Well… if this story make 100 chapters, then I'm gonna try and find one of the characters in the story, and I'm _finally _gonna score!"

"Uh… Okay, Beavis. Huh, huh, huh… You can have Miyazawa."

"Shut up, Butt-Head! I want _a _girl, not a woman! Heh, heh, heh… I think I'll try, uh…"

"What about Miyuki? Huh, huh, huh… She's klutzy, like you. Huh, huh…"

"Naw… I think I'd try, uh, maybe one of those Ropponmatsus. Heh, heh, heh… I'll take number one, while _you _take number 2."

Butt-Head laughed loudly, "You said _Number Two_! Huh, huh, huh…"

Beavis laughed, "Oh, yeah, yeah… Heh, heh, heh… Poop! Heh, heh, heh…"

They continued to laugh, as Butt-Head concluded, "Uh… If this story _does _reach 100, I'm gonna score with that Mizuki chick. Huh, huh, huh… She's loaded. Huh, huh, huh… Or that Farra chick…"

Beavis then thought, "Damn it… I thought he was going for Konata or Kagami… Heh, heh, heh… What a dumbass…"

They laughed, as they watched TV.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kanaka Nanase, at the AAW building (the <em>Alliance Across the World<em>), was in a meeting with her special agents, Iizuka, Yagi, Honda, Tubbs, and Heiwajima. She played music, composed, and ripped off, by Dr. Eggman.

Kanaka announced, "I called you all here, because you are the greatest agent I ever had the misfortune to know. You're deadly, witty, and mean! You're vicious, smart, and cunning! You're _MY _type of justice!"

The _Robotnik Slide _began, as Shizuo was angry, annoyed by the music.

_The Robotnik Slide is a Youtube video I once saw. I will NOT divulge you with the link…_

Rallo Tubbs sighed, "Dude… Why does Boss K-Nan have a soundtrack of disco?"

He was enjoying it, as Yagi was confused, "Is there a reason why, Kanaka? We left our post, from Prussia, only to come to you."

Kanaka stated, "You took the words, right out of my mouth! This _is _an emergency!"

Yagi shouted, "I _never _said it was an emer-."

"Hajime! Stand down!" She smiled.

Kazuto said, "Well, uh, Kanaka, I'm thinking tha-."

Shizuo couldn't take it. He grabbed the stereo and threw it through the window's glass.

**SMASH!**

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS STUPID SONG!" He yelled.

Everyone was shocked.

Kanaka said, "Heiwajima… You're going to pay for that. In any case, we have learned that ACROSS has arisen. Agent Carl and his two associates/witnesses are on the _2 Wycked_, heading to the area in F City."

Shizuo snuffed, "Alright… What do _we _do?"

Mami shouted, "Yeah! If anything happens to the city, I'd blame Kotobuki!"

Rallo shouted, "Okay, sweet cakes, I know we _may _have to try it, but it won't be easy. Remember, Intel from Konata Izumi said that their army consists of kids in suits."

Hajime Yagi spoke, "Funny… Didn't they already use it for a movie?"

Mami stated, "_Men in Black… Village of the Damned… _combined, of course."

Kanaka said, "Listen… I know I haven't been a good leader, which I haven't, but I'm counting on _all _of you to stop them. We stop the armies, end the faker kids, and stop this nightmare!"

She then sprouted tears and cried, "Narue almost died… and I was worried that it may happen again…"

Everyone was moved, except Shizuo, who thinks it was an act. It _was_. Kanaka was crying fake tears.

Yagi shouted, "Guys! We must do this for the AAW, _Silesia-Prussia_, The LSAAWS, and EVERYBODY!"

Mami Honda agreed, "We'll have that finished, before I return to Yuuya… but we cannot go alone."

Kazuto smiled, "Just leave it to us, Miss Honda."

Kanaka sobbed, "Thank you so much."

They marched out, as Rallo shouted, "LET'S DO THIS!"

Shizuo roared, "IZAYA!"

Mami cried, "LET'S GO, IKEBUKURO!"

Yagi shrieked, "GERONIMO!"

Kazuto called, "SITTING BULL!"

Kanaka smiled and grinned evilly.

"Suckers… That old trick worked, like a charm. Just the way to pump up the troops."

The intercom called, "Miss Kanaka, your 5:00 luncheon date is here."

"Cancel it, Bathyscape!" Kanaka cheered, "We have _bigger _worries!"

Bathyscape announced, "Miss Kanaka! Saving the world is _better _than your friend, Master Lawson?"

"LAWSON?" She gasped, "Why didn't you say so, you stupid starship?"

"Miss Kanaka! I will _not _have _any _lip from you. Now go!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

She left the office, for her date.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like Kanaka bit off more than she could chew…<br>Get it?**_

_**Uh, let's not sugarcoat it… and get to the source of the matter.**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

><p>The Kona Force entered the fortress, alongside The Gang, Dan and the others, and the rest.<p>

"Glad you made it!" Jonesy said.

"Well, we wouldn't _be _here, if _someone _decided to say that if we lose, we'd die!" Steven shouted.

Kagami snapped, "Mizuki said it; of course, Konata would say something witty, after that."

Konata was shocked, "Damn you! I wasn't gonna say _anything_!"

Peter shouted, "Focus! We have _more _duties to perform!"

"Then let Jonesmeister go in first," he smirked.

Dan cried, "No way! _I _want to burn ACROSS to the ground!"

Nikki stated, "Probability of setting fire in fortress: _very unlikely, with just a lighter_."

Heather cried, "NO MORE FIRE! Let's blow this crapper tank and go home!"

Elise shouted, "Heather! Be patient and _stop _acting like Steven Cooke!"

Mizuki shouted, "Hey, leave her alone!"

Jude smiled, "Dudes… We should split up and search for the big boss."

Wyatt said, "We'll cover more ground, if we divide and conquer."

Percival said, "That's too risky. We cannot split into different squads."

Farra snuffed at Elise, "Why in god's name put _you _in charge? You got some experience, right?"

Steven interrupted, "Steven Cooke knows that-."

"Nobody cares, asshole!"

"Shut up, sister of lesb-!"

Farra strangled Steven, "I told you not to _mention _that!"

Dan is smiling, "So… the entire hero group falling apart. It's up to me, now!"

Chris said, "I have a bad feeling about this, since we are facing a huge megalomaniac, hell-bent on world domination, despite the fact that _every _world is fused like a turducken."

Konata smiled, "Like I said, we will stop ACROSS, _and _free every world; but we'll need to use our heads."

Kagami snapped, "Shut it, Haruhi Robot! Using our heads is what got us here in the first place! How the hell did you get so smart, all of a sudden?"

Chris sighed, "And that's my point…"

Konata said, "Thanks to the creator of Ropponmatsu, I can increase my brain cells, using the power of science."

Nikki stated, "That is so the point, since I was one of Miss Izumi's creations."

Heather cried, "Heather wants a Heather Ropponmatsu, unless you want my hair dyed violet!"

Caitlin stated, "What about a _male _Ropponmatsu? You got the adult game knowledge!"

Konata said, "Sorry. Gojo Shiouji created all _female _Ropponmatsus. I can't do that."

Kagami shouted, "Do so, and YOU'RE DEAD!"

Tsukasa smiled, "I don't mind it, since you created us, in Ropponmatsu forms."

Kagami yelled, "Whose side are you on?"

Farra and Steven started to brawl, in a cartoon-style cloud. The talking, all fast and nonsense, continued to grow, as Peter was confused. He then started to seethe in anger. Finally, after all the talking, bitching, moaning, and whining… he glowed in a red aura and cried at the top of his lungs:  
>"EVERYBODY! <strong>SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!<strong>"

Everyone stopped fighting, as Peter talked in a fast-manner:  
>"LISTEN! We are here to stop ACROSS, not debate over who wants what and what they dream of! Since <em>I'm <em>the only person who is serious over the mission, _I'm _in charge of the operation! You whine about everything, bitch about what problems you have, and complain over the most random acts of bullshit! You realize that if Arima wins, we all die! I've seen it in animes, before! They always pictured that the Earth, and everything will be destroyed, but they always saved it, in the end! You realize that if we stalled for time, we lose _everything_? Think about it, you damn dip-wits!"

Farra was shocked, "Whoa… I have never seen you angry, like that."

Peter looked away, as Miyuki, in a dark pink sentai suit said, "I agree with him. Arima is going down. We lose, rather than debate, it's over for _all _of us. Which means, that if ACROSS controls the world, everything we stood for, in our own time, it'll never be the same. We lose… we die… _forever_!"

Konata nodded, as Kagami was convinced. Dan, Chris, and Elise agreed. Tsukasa cuddled Mr. Mumbles, as she agreed.

Steven, Heather, and Farra were in disdain, as they heard the words from both Miyuki _and _Peter.

"Steven Cooke… is right about you, big guy," Steven said, "I don't care about my usual popularity; I wanted the world saved… just for my… I mean, _our _fans."

Mizuki said, all blushed, "You're so _outspoken_… That's why I lov-."

Percival then coughed, "AHEM! I know this is heartfelt, but do we forget that we have to _end _ACROSS?"

Peter then said, "Yes. But _I'll _handle that bastard, myself. You guys handle what _you _like."

He loaded his rifle and dashed off. Everyone was worried.

Percival announced, "Guys… I think I know a way to get there. Miyuki and The Gang will face Arima. Dan, Elise, you take Chris and the twins to the control area. Sources tell me that they have a huge weapon to destroy _every _major city in the world. We need you to stop him from launching it. Konata, you lead the Kona Force to the main room in the fortress, and make sure the soldiers are defeated."

They all cried, "RIGHT!"

They all separated, as Percival left with Miyuki and the other Gang members, to find Peter.

"You have good leadership skills," Miyuki smiled.

Percival said, "Well, I _am _the leader of The Gang… but I should retire from it soon."

"You're the youngest," Steven said, "Why should you retire?"

Percival smirked, as Heather was confused.

"This is…" she thought, "Is he serious?"

* * *

><p>Outside the fortress, Miyazawa, dressed in her camos, with Pero Pero on her shoulder, was amped up for her attack.<p>

"Pero Pero, it's time we finish this nightmare," she bellowed, "Once we end Arima, and his _ACROSS_, I want a divorce!"

Pero Pero pouted, as Yuki smiled, "Oh, _don't _give me that. Besides, he _may _have May, in his clutches. Besides, I just cannot believe it… I only wish that Hyatt is cheering me on."

She ran off, heading to the ACROSS base.

"May… Please be okay…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The final battle begins… in the next chapter…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be concluded… Arc-wise…<strong>_

* * *

><p>A huge red guy rolled down and landed on the floor, belly-down. He then made a grin at the camera.<p>

"Hello~! It's me, Lance Sackless…" he introduced, "As you may have known, I was in a _previous _chapter (_Chapter 3_), but I have a right to complain, since I'M NOT _IN _THIS STORY!"

He held up a contract and cried, "_This _is my contract, and it has been _violated~. _I'm supposed to BE in a chapter of the _MISADVENTURES of _Miyazawa and May~, SERIES-WISE, at least ONCE! Why for you torture me, even when I was nine (_ni-yon_)? I want to be in _this _chapter! And it's almost the end of the second series!"

He paused and said, "Wait… I'm in a chapter, right now?"

He looked at his contract and laughed.

"Never mind…"

He snorted and chuckled.


	55. Miyazawa and May vs ACROSS (Part 4)

As the battle on ACROSS continued, the Kona Force summoned the giant Bear Robot, in which the Kona Force is controlling. The Bear Mecha began to fire at the castle, as the Puchuus, armed with rocket launchers and missiles, continued to fire at the super robot.

"GO! KODIAK-TRON!" They shouted, as the huge bear fired a laser, destroying the Puchuus.

"Man, down!" A Puchuu huffed.

The mecha continued, as Miyazawa rushed inside.

"Holy shit!" She cried, "As long as _they _are distracted, I'll be able to go inside!"

She stepped in, as the door closed.

* * *

><p>At the viewing room, Percival and Miz-K are setting up the chapter.<p>

_Yet another "Behind-the-scenes" moment…_

"Come on, man!" Miz-K cried, "It's _my _story!"

"I'm the producer!" Percival shouted, as he and Miz fought, "NO WAY am I letting you type it!"

"Now, now, buddy. Do it, so we can start the chapter."

"Okay… I don't like it, since it continues…"

"Do it!"

"NO! MY STORY, MY DECISION, MY RULES!"

"_I'm _the author; you're a lowly-."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

They continued to fracas, as Beavis and Butt-Head watched on.

"Uh… This sucks…" Butt-Head said.

Beavis said, "Yeah… When are they getting to the good stuff, but, uh, make it suckier… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Uh… I think I know what's missing… Huh, huh, huh… They must, like, have extra characters, or something. Huh, huh, huh…"

"Yeah, really… Heh, heh, heh… This story is getting worse off. Heh, heh, heh… Damn it…"

"Uh, maybe they, like, uh, need help… Huh, huh, huh… Let's go help them."

Butt-Head left, as Beavis followed, "Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… _Mis-Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head_… Heh, heh, heh…"

"This is gonna be cool… Huh, huh, huh…" Butt-Head laughed.

_They appear, as full-play characters, in the next series of chapters. Why?_

* * *

><p><em>Take it away, Percival!<br>_"I, Percival P. Gaynes, have given its story a thought, by approving of the story to _end _the ACROSS Arc there! Furthermore, Miz-K Takase has ordered me to say it:  
><em>The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May<em> have been confirmed and renewed for 26 more chapters, following the 52nd chapter, which is after _this _one!"

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K (True story)**_

Percival sighed, "Can I go now?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 51<br>Miyazawa and May vs. ACROSS (Part 4)**_

* * *

><p>At That Woman's chateau, the outsiders tried to grab Michi, but couldn't. Ronny was the <em>only <em>casualty.

"Aw, man…" Roger said, "Any ideas?"

Miranda had an idea. She pulled out a bag of pebbles and grabbed a handful.

"This will make sure we find a certain pathway," she said, "If one of the rocks hit the floor, they may show a tile with a trap."

Cole said, "Good stratagem, there. But will we grab her, in time?"

Kimura asked, "How can we know about the pathway?"

"Trust me," Miranda smiled, "These pebbles are the size of Easter eggs; that, or the size of golf balls."

She threw the pebbles down, hitting the floor.

"When did you had those?" Roger retorted.

"I confiscated them from those bullies from Springfield," she answered.

And just like that, the traps set off, revealing many holes, full of lava, spikes, acid, and such. The only safe way to the glass case was straight, which is a straight line.

"Oh, _smooth _strategy, Argos Baby," Roger snuffed sarcastically.

Miranda said, "Well, at least we know where to go."

Kimura stepped forward and ran to Michi. He approached the case and grabbed it. But Roger called to him, "Kimura! Throw it!"

Miranda called, "No! You might miss and break her! Now, _slowly _walk towards us!"

Kimura said, "Right… I have to not drop her in acid."

He walked slowly, as Miranda signaled him to go steady. Cole and Setsuna were nervous. Roger looked at the front way, hearing footsteps.

"Hey," he asked, "You hear that?"

Setsuna whispered, "Someone is coming."

Cole shushed, "Who is it?"

It was April and her friends, and they found Michi, in her glass case. April gasped, "Set… Setsuna? My Sensei?"

Pedro cringed, "Sensei?"

Butch and Cassidy cried, "What is this mess?"

Miranda cried, "Wait! It's not what you think!"

Kimura made it and placed Michi down.

"MICHI!" April cried, as she approached the case.

"What did she do to you… that monster?" She sobbed, as everyone watched.

"You know her?" Roger asked.

April said, "YES! She was my queen! She was the queen of _Plastic World_, a place from where I was born!"

Roger snuffed, "Here come the waterworks."

Pedro said, "April is sad that Michi is like this. Pedro was trying to help, along with his friends. But Miz-K…"

Miranda asked, "What _about _Miz-K?"

Cole said, "Something that he did?"

Butch explained, "He… He defeated _That Woman _for us… but he sacrificed himself for us."

_**Miz-K Disclaimer: **__I'm not dead! See Chapter 49…_

Everyone gasped. April cringed, plus, Pedro was crying.

"How? How did he?" Miranda sobbed.

Cassidy shouted, "YOU! How _did _you get here?"

Cole explained, "We were on our way to save Michi, _for _you."

Roger added, "Basically, the six of us were to save her, but little Ronny was the only death of our circle."

Miranda said, "We never intended to destroy any of you. We wanted to rescue your Queen. I'd done the same thing, coming from a republic with a royal kingdom."

April looked around and smiled, "Well… Thanks."

She then looked up and saw her Gastly painting, above the mantle.

"There you are, my most prized possession."

Miranda asked, "Uh, so what now?"

A voice called, "Now, you _all _die!"

A woman appeared and was laughing evilly, covered in soot and ashes.

"Oh, no!" Sandora cried, "She…"

"Why? It… cannot be…" Butch winced.

"Her power…" Cassidy cried.

"But… But how?" Pedro yelled, "That Woman was killed by Miz-K's kamikaze! How could she survive?"

"Haven't you forgotten?" She smirked.

April gasped, "No… It cannot be! How can you…?"

Cole was shocked, "So, _that's _That Woman?"

"Yes…" Setsuna said, "_That _that."

"Huh?" April was confused, as That Woman smiled.

"I'd like to know why and how you managed to stay alive, you bitch!" She yelled.

That Woman smirked, "Oh… I have friends. It just so happens that my mama was _not only _Dawn's mother… but my estranged mother and papa's second lover!"

Pedro shrilled, "NO! You don't mean…"

Roger asked, "Who? Who was your bastard mother?"

That Woman smirked, "April… Tell us…"

They all looked at April, who said, "It's true… Her mother…"

She hollered, "…was The Great Will of the Macrocosm!"

A collective gasp filled the room, as That Woman laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Kona Force finished off the ship's entryway, preventing from a catastrophic world-shaking. They jumped down and ran inside the fortress, while Dan, Chris, and Elise snuck into the control room that Tenma was in.<p>

"The Kona Force is heading to where the Gang and Miss Takara are," Elise said, "We'll have to disable the coordinates to the next area."

Dan said, "We'll have to be sure."

The twins were there, as well.

"Hey, Elise," Kagami said, "How long will this take? If we make one wrong move, the place may explode, if any."

Elise said, "That could be right. It hasn't happened yet, but we cannot take the chance of a second go."

Dan stated, "Blow it, and let's go home!"

Elise shouted, "DAN! Not until Arima is out of the picture!"

Tsukasa held Mr. Mumbles and was very upset, "No… Arima must be gone. If this cat can live, so will we."

Elise began to hack into the computer, as Kagami helped. Tsukasa, Dan, and Chris were waiting by the door.

"Keep an eye out for intruders," Dan whispered, "Anybody comes, we'll clobber them."

"Can I help?" A female voice called, leaving everyone in shock.

"What was that?" Kagami shivered, "What kind of cold feeling is this?"

Dan was shocked, "No… Who, or what, was that?"

Chris was petrified, as Elise stopped. She turned around and saw…

"Boo."

…Tenma!

Elise gasped, as Dan cried, "Elise! Stop her!"

"I don't think so!" Tenma smiled, as she struck her.

She fell to the ground, with a thud, while Kagami and Tsukasa were scared stiff.

"What kind of woman is she?" Kagami shivered, "N-N-N-Never have I felt such power…"

Tsukasa cried, "It's… It's like she's… death, _herself_."

Her flowing black hair and pigtails, dressed in her full-body suit, waved, as electrical waves engulfed her body. Tenma Tsukamoto, Arima's right-hand assassin, was about to attack the intruders.

"So… Trying to stop my brilliant plan?" Tenma giggled, "So happy to see you… Too bad that you have to die."

Dan shouted, "I am not afraid of you!"

He held a crowbar up and shouted, "Whatever you are, Sparky, I won't hold back on you!"

He bellowed, "I… am Dan! I am from California! And in the name of everyone I know, including the Lucky Star Whatever, you're finished! Chris, the Kagamis, and Elise cannot fight you, but _I _will!"

Tenma sparked and shook in anger, "I look forward to it. My circuits are to avenge anything, since a woman's heart cannot be tainted. You see, I am simply Arima's unbeatable cyborg… AM-Net!"

Dan laughed, "If you _are _invincible… prove it… YOU JERK!"

He charged at Tenma, crowbar at hand, and banged her head with it. Tenma didn't stagger or flinch. She had a very small dent in her head.

"WHAT THE?" He cried, "How did you-?"

"Made in Japan; the best cybernetics that money can buy," she smiled.

Dan screamed, "I won't let you win!"

They began to fight, as Tenma was feeling angry. The Hiiragis were in astonishment.

"Whoa… He's not giving in," Kagami said.

Tsukasa spoke, "Even when his friends are no help, we'll be able to help… once we have feeling in our legs, to move."

Kagami growled, "Damn it! Who _is _she, this AM-Net crap?"

* * *

><p>At the throne room (<em>owned by Lord Il Palazzo<em>), Arima was in a brooding mood, since he shot his wife. He was simply upset and worried.

"What have I done?" He thought, as he remembered what he did, with the gunshot echoing, "Why did I do this to Yukino. Why? How did I know that?"

"_Souichiro… I love you…"_

Arima was angry, "NO! Why did I hurt her? Yuki-Chan was the one I loved and bare children… Why did that happen? How did I suddenly shoot her?"

_It's because you have proven yourself…_

"Who said that?" He gasped.

A shadow of Arima appeared and smiled, "You _finally _did it. You had someone to cure your gloom… but you just had to become the leader of an evil organization. For this… I salute you…"

"STOP IT!" He cried out, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN BACK?"

The Dark Arima smirked, "Because… Yukino was your security blanket… And _you _killed her. I'm proud of you."

"What are you talking about? Why are you even-?"

"You know _now _that being the leader of ACROSS makes you the greatest dictator ever… since _she _made you what you are now."

Arima was trembling, as the dark one smiled, "Don't feel sad. You _now _have everything: _a cool throne, a hot assistant (namely that Tenma kid), many followers, and your very own snappy duds._ Who could ask for anything more? I could… Perhaps…"

Arima started to glow demonic eyes, as he was struggling to resist. The Dark Arima consumed him and took over his body. He stood up and laughed evilly. He then heard the sounds of footsteps.

"Ah… Intruders?" He smiled.

**XXXXX**

The Kona Force and The Gang were in the halls of his throne room.

Peter growled, "There they are. Now, we end this."

Farra thought, "Is it just me, or has Peter become a serious guy?"

Jonesy said, "This is it. Inside this room, we will have that man in our custody."

Konata said, "You guys so on ahead. Miyuki-Chan and I will be behind you."

"Cowards…" Steven laughed.

"No, she's right," Wyatt said, "We got powers now. And when we waste him, we'll be heroes."

Peter loaded his rifle and shouted, "NO TIME FOR CONQUERING HEROES, DAMN IT!"

Mizuki asked, "Uh… Have you loading that gun for, like, nine times now?"

"More ammo, more bloodshed!" He laughed evilly, "Foolish Arima… Everything you stood for… ends now!"

He broke the door down and cried, "HAIL, ARIMA! Ya rat!"

They all shouted, "YEAH! YA RAT!"

"What? _Ya rat?_" He growled demonically, "How dare you interfere?"

Farra cried out, "It ends now!"

Nikki stated, "Chances of winning are-."

"No need!" Heather cried.

Caitlin said, "Doesn't matter what we do! We're ending this whole hell, so I can shop again!"

Peter shouted, "ENOUGH! Time we fight!"

Konata got a message from Kagami:  
><em>"Hey… There're some soldiers marching down the entrance. Need backup… The others are busy with a freaky woman with pigtails, and we're too preoccupied. Send us some help!"<em>

Konata cried, "Who wants to go and help Kagami and Tsukasa?"

Wyatt called, "I'm in!"

Jude cried, "Me, too!"

Caitlin cried, "What is it?"

"The soldiers are heading to the F City main gate, which is simply ACROSS's entrance. We need to neutralize them, post haste!" Konata cried, "Kagami and Tsukasa cannot help!"

They ran off, as Mizuki and Heather said, "We got this!"

Percival called, "Hurry back!"

Peter smiled, as The Gang, Miyuki, Konata, Nikki, Jonesy, and Jen stayed to fight Arima.

"So, shall we dance?" Arima smiled.

They charged at him, firing their special moves.

(Jonesy): "KONA HURRICANE!"

(Jen): "KONA STRIKE!"

(Mizuki): "DIVINE GIGALOT!"

(Percival): "OFF-KEY TRAMPLE!"

(Peter): "GUITAR SOLO SMASH!"

They each fired a huge laser beam shot, hitting Arima. He struggles down, as Nikki called out, "Probably a direct hit! The shot was like a piece of feather."

Peter cheered, "Well… Follow my lead, Mikki!"

"_Nikki!"_

Peter then charged at the evil tyrant, but was pushed aside. Farra held up her bazooka.

"JUSTICE BAZOOKA!"

**BOOM!**

Direct hit! Or so we say…

"Whoa! Bugger doesn't give up!" She cried.

Steven and Mizuki posed, while flying up, "BASS! TREBLE!"

They fired a twin beam.

"STEREO SHOCKER!"

**POW! **Did it work? YES! But, almost. Arima was singed, but was still standing. He then shouted, "Is _that _all you got?"

"Actually, no!" Miyuki shouted, and turned to the group, "NOW! EVERYTHING! Give everything you got at him!"

They all fired their weapons, but Arima was succumbed to pain, except he was still standing. He staggered and groaned…

"Good… Now… It's _my _turn!"

He waved his arms up and shot a dark wave at everyone, except for Konata and Miyuki. They all fell down, in pain, except Nikki, who was on her face.

"NOW I'M MAD!" Steven cried, as he charged at him.

Farra followed, along with Percival, but…

"Hmph… You must've learned these moves from a manga!" Arima smirked.

He punched Steven in the face, knocking him out, while Percival withstood to a fierce blow to the gut with Arima's knee. They fell to the ground, out cold.

"DARLING!" Farra cried.

She ran to Arima and delivered a kick to the head, but Arima caught her and swung her to the ground. Mizuki grabbed Arima's neck, but Arima's dark pulse sent her to the wall, crashing in. Heather and Jen ran towards him and delivered a huge barrage of punches and kicks.

"NOW! NOW! Finish him!" Miyuki cried.

The barrage was effective, but Arima was angry.

"STOP!" He screamed, "NO MORE!"

He yelled, as he threw Jen and Heather down, with a severe crash. Nikki stepped in, but was caught in the neck. Arima squeezed her neck, popping her head off.

_Typical Ropponmatsu…_

"DAMN YOU!" Peter shrilled.

Konata held up a choco cornet and blew in it, like it was a blow dart.

"Take this!" She yelled, as the dart was a small rocket, "CORNET SCUD!"

Arima caught it and threw it back to Konata.

"Child's play…"

**BOOM!**

"Kona-Chan!" Miyuki shouted.

Peter shouted, "Come on, man! Can anyone stop this jerk?"

Jonesy panicked, "We're dead! Everyone we know has fallen!"

He was right. Jonesy, Peter, _and _Miyuki were left. Miyuki chose to step in.

Peter whispered, "Miss Takara, no… You don't know what he's capable of."

Miyuki said, "No… I got a score to settle."

They went into a locked confrontation.

"So… We meet again, Arima…" she said, as she stared down.

"Funny. I'd always pictured you as puny. Last time we met, you were simply a small girl."

"I may be small, but I have a big heart."

She then glowed, "It ends now! The heart I have is one, that's all pure and good!"

Arima cried, "BRING IT ON!"

Peter signaled to Jonesy to leave. He carried both Jen and Nikki, and left.

"Senior…" Nikki spoke, from her detached head, "Where are we going?"

"Shh… Quiet!" He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>BZZT!<strong>

Dan started to scream, as Tenma shocked him with her electric powers. He started to shake, as Chris was scared.

"DAN!" He cried, "I'll save you… if I know how!"

"THAT'S IT!" Tenma laughed, "Die in the darkness, while being fried!"

Dan groaned, "You're worse than my ex-dentist!"

Tenma giggled, as she continued, "Oh… Is that bad? I'll enjoy frying you for interfering. I have the power of _both _telekinesis _and _pyrokinesis, combined with cybernetic control!"

Elise grasped her and was sparking.

"DAN!" She screamed, "HURRY AND STOP HER!"

Dan grabbed the crowbar, but Kagami stopped her.

"Let us!" She bellowed, as Tsukasa jumped up with her.

They cried out, "HIIRAGI DROPKICK!"

They delivered a dropkick to her chest, causing her to scream in pain. Tenma then threw Elise down, while Kagami was pissed.

"Had enough, you cyber-bitch?" She shouted.

Tenma snapped, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

She tackled her down, while Tsukasa slugged her in the back. Tenma continued to pursuit, as Kagami struck, and Tsukasa dodged; then Tsukasa struck, and Kagami dodged. It's a little twin magic. Too bad Tenma wasn't severely hurt.

"FOOLS!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Keroro Platoon, in their body suits, along with the Puchuus in their suits (the many Fuyukis, Natsumis, and Momokas), were outside, marching towards the vacant area.<p>

Hyatt and Excel watched on, from far away.

"Senior!" She called, "We have to stop them! May is _still _in there!"

They were wearing their ACROSS uniforms, even if they were ex-agents.

Excel typed: _"Excel is mad… Despite that we made new friends, it's up to us to rescue them."_

Hyatt said, "Maybe so… but…"

Excel spoke weakly, "Don't die on me, Hatchan…"

Hyatt smiled, leaking a little blood.

They ran down, as the Puchuus marched along. Excel and Hyatt appeared, as the army stopped.

"Ah, Excel Android," Keroro smiled, "You have succeeded."

Excel winked and flipped the bird. She typed: _"Up yours… You traitor… Excel __only__ obeys Lord Il Palazzo…"_

They gasped, as Giroro cringed, "No… But how?"

Tamama cried, "It can't be!"

Keroro was astonished, "The REAL Excel Excel?"

Dororo, in a Momoka Suit, gasped, "No way! I thought she was a myth."

Hyatt bellowed, "In the name of ACROSS and Lord Il Palazzo, you're all fired!"

Keroro smirked, in Fuyuki's voice, "Fools! There's a _new _boss in town. We're taking over, and you Pekoponians can't stop me! Uh… Us, I mean."

Natsumi saluted, "All Hail Lord Arima!"

The Puchuus cheered, "PUCHUU!"

Excel said, "Wow… You weren't kidding, Hatchan…"

Hyatt then said, "In that case, Senior…"

She yelled in a serious voice, "Let's exterminate them!"

"HATCHAN! What's with th-? Oop…"

She typed: _"Why the emotional behavior?"_

Hyatt retorted, "Why did you suddenly talked?"

"_My doctor said to lay off talking, but I'm bored! It's been months!"_

"Whatever the reason, you will fall to the _new _ACROSS!" Momoka shouted.

They charged at the Original ACROSS Agents, but…

**BLAST!**

Wyatt, Jude, and Caitlin appeared, from the blue. They jumped in front of the army and began to blast them with their attacks. Wyatt shot a huge _Kona Fret _at the left flank. Jude destroyed few of them, with his _Kona Shred Attack_. Caitlin threw lemons at them, blinding them.

"IT BURNS!" One Puchuu growled, smoking from the lemon juice.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Wyatt smiled.

Excel asked, "Who are you?"

"We should ask you the same thing," Jude asked.

Caitlin demanded, "You a part of ACROSS?"

Hyatt nodded, "Yes, but I was fired for bad health…"

Excel typed, "_And Excel broke her ability to speak."_

Wyatt inquired, "You're fighting with us?"

Hyatt yelled, "May and Yuki are in there! We destroy them, because those women are my friends!"

Jude nodded, "We should."

"But they're ACROSS Agents!" Wyatt yelled.

Caitlin shouted, "They know Miss Miyazawa and Miss Haruka! What choice do we have?"

"Slim…" Wyatt groaned, "But we have to, or else!"

They continued to fight, as Hyatt staggered down.

Excel cried, as she typed: _"WAH! In a robotic cry, Excel cries for Hatchan, because her serious tone killed herself. Somebody get a medic team!"_

The Puchuus were taken down, one-by-one, but only the four remained.

"WE QUIT!" One Puchuu yelled, as they escaped.

"Whoa… Super cute!" Caitlin blushed.

"Not cute with those welts and gashes," Jude said.

Hyatt died, as Excel sobbed, "Avenge Hyatt!"

They cried, "RIGHT!"

* * *

><p>That Woman laughed, as she glowed in a dark aura. She forced the others to fight her. They all disagreed, except for April.<p>

"Cowards!" She yelled at them.

"NO! Sandora believes that this is _your _battle!" Sandora cried.

Pedro sobbed, "Pedro believes in you!"

Setsuna barked, "Set aside your hate and fight for what you believe in!"

Cole shouted, "Come on, April! Be like The Miz and be AWESOME! Defeat that nerd, That Woman!"

"NERD?" That Woman shouted.

"We'll step aside, but we won't give up on you!" Miranda said, in confidence.

Roger smiled, "You win, we go out for a pizza party."

Kimura cried, "DEFEAT HER, BUT NOT WHILE IN A SWIMSUIT!"

Butch cried, "Prepare for trouble…"

Cassidy shouted, "And make it double trouble… for _her!_"

April smiled, "Thank you so much… I won't fail you."

That Woman shouted, "I have had enough! We end this now, and forever! I will reduce you into ashes! ALL OF YOU!"

She lifted her foot up and charged her glow.

"NA… BE… HA… BE…"

"Oh, April…" she smirked evilly, as her foot glowed.

They all gasped, as April cried, "No… A Nabehabe-Ha?"

"I learned it from my papa, after he left me a note from Hell!" That Woman giggled, "And with Miz-K dead, I learned his moves, as well!"

April growled, as she glowed in a dark aura, "NA… BE… HA… BE…"

That Woman cried, "Your power is weakening!"

April cried, as she was charging, "That Woman, I will end you, with my own dark powers! My rainbow powers had become weak, but I'm happy to have my own strengths!"

That Woman growled, "You think so? I don't believe you! My mama is a strong Pokémon coordinator! I have blood in me, of a great legend, like her!"

"Spare me the sob stories. Your lies end now!"

They continued to glow, as the others watch on.

Cole called, breaking fourth wall, "Folks, we have to take a break. Who will fire first: April or That Woman?"

* * *

><p>Miyazawa was looking around the corridors, looking for the throne room.<p>

"Arima must be in one of those rooms," she growled, "Where is he? Some place to own a dank dungeon!"

As she ran off, May went past her, looking for Miyazawa.

"Yuki?" she cried, "Are you in there? I hope you'll survive. I don't know if I could…"

They were separated, from yards away. Will they confront each other, before it's too late?

**XXXXX**

Arima, however, continued to battle Miyuki, who was firing her beam… from her breasts.

"KONA FLASH!" She called, as twin beam missiles launched at Arima.

**BOOM!**

He was singed, but not badly hurt.

Peter cried, "It almost worked!"

Miyuki shouted, "I got more!"

She shone from her glasses and fired a laser beam.

"KONA HINDSIGHT!"

**BOOM!**

That blast showed promise, but not enough.

Arima cried, "NO! You cannot be _that _strong, for a girl with Moé points!"

"FUCK YOU!" Miyuki shouted, but panted in fright, "I cannot believe I said that…"

Peter growled, "Step aside, Pinky! Let a man show you how!"

He aimed his rifle and shouted, "Where do you want it?"

Arima snuffed, "You wouldn't shoot me, would you?"

"Hey! When you have been in the _theater of war_, you have to choose your enemies, wisely!"

"Go ahead and blow my head off! But _don't _become a sadistic person, using firearms!"

"This isn't firearm!"

He fired.

**BANG!**

It shot off huge metal ball bearing, piercing into his skin. His left arm was severely pricked.

"Damn…" he snuffed, "I was aiming for his eyes."

"WHY YOU…" Arima shouted.

Miyuki cried, "Fire again!"

Peter smiled, "You got it, Bra!"

He fired again, but Arima caught it, with his hand.

"It worked the first time!" Arima shouted, "But it _won't _happen again!"

He threw the ball upward, smashing the ceiling. A chunk of rubble fell onto Peter's head, knocking him out.

"Where's the turkey… dudes?" He was dizzy in pain.

Miyuki growled, "NO! Not yet!"

Arima smirked, "Such a fancy assemblage. Too bad they have all failed. It won't be long now, until Tenma, Keroro, and the Excel XL5 have succeeded."

Miyuki growled, as she glowed, "You… bastard…"  
>She ran after him and tried to punch him.<p>

"KONA MEGATON PUNCH!"

She launched her punch, but…

**CRASH!**

Some of the debris that was from the same spot fell onto her. Arima had won. He left to his room, as the others were out, like a light.

Konata groaned, with blood from her head, "Mi… yu… ki…"

* * *

><p>Outside, the remaining Kona Force were about to strike at the remaining four Keroro Platoon members.<p>

Giroro shouted, "No way that I'm losing to you four Pekoponians! This is payback for what you guys did, back then!"

Keroro said, "That's right. We'll avenge our Aki Robot, for your sick deeds."

Some of the Puchuus arrived, enraged in pain. They marched, without their suits, holding up their rackets.

They all blushed, as the Puchuus marched along.

"They're distracted!" Dororo shouted, "Those Puchuus are awesomely cute!"

Tamama smiled, "Well, this is a surprising victory!"

But their victory was short-lived.

Keroro declared, "NOW! Let us blast these Pekoponians wi-!"

**CRASH!**

A huge vending machine broke the Fuyuki Mech, smashing him into pieces.

"Cute… Yes… But you're no Izaya Orihara!" Shizuo shouted.

Mami Honda declared, "You may be adorable, but you make me sick!"

It was Kanaka's Special Agents, up on the hill!

"On behalf of the AAW and _Silesia-Prussia_, we shall help fix F City!" Yagi cried out.

"HOLY TEACAKES! Excel's allies have increased!" Excel cheered.

Wyatt called out, "Room for one more?"

They ran down, as the Platoon was ready to attack.

"THIS IS FOR SARGE!" Momoka 1 cried.  
><em>She's the Tamama…<em>

They all began to fight, as well.

Jude sighed, "I'm loving this…"

* * *

><p>Dan was still in Tenma's clutches, but he's standing alone, while the Hiiragis were by him.<p>

"Thanks for the help, you girls," he smiled.

Tenma smiled, "You think you can stop me, you humans?"

They ran off, as Tsukasa fired a beam from her hands.

"TSUKASA BEAM!"

Kagami fired her beam, from her fingers.

"FIVE-FINGER FLASH!"

Dan was flabbergasted, as they blasted Tenma, "Whoa… Amazing… I wish _I _had powers."

But he spoke, in self-confidence, "But it's time to fight! My revenge will be sweet!"

He charged at Tenma, smacking her in the head.

"TAKE THAT, YOU FREAK!"

Nothing. It showed no damage.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Tenma laughed, "You guys don't know when you can quit! I am simply indestructible!"

Dan whined, "Oh, come on! You're a machine, or somewhat of a human-machine!"

Kagami shouted, "We are not afraid of you, anymore!"

Tsukasa shouted, "Yeah! You want to destroy the cities for your boss's _sick _deeds! It ends now!"

Kagami sobbed, "I just couldn't do it… But Dan here has heart to win."

Dan smirked, "I just couldn't stay idly by and see you destroy this city!"

Tenma growled, as she sparked, "OH? You forget… I never intended to destroy your city. I intended them… to destroy ALL. Even after Lord Arima becomes successful, I'll kill him, the frogs, _and _those adorable Puchuus. AM-Net will have it, all to my own grasp. But let me tell you… the "A" doesn't stand for ACROSS, that's for sure."

She blasted the twins, with a huge miracle beam.

"MIRACLE BEAM!" She screamed.

Tsukasa and Kagami were out, after being blasted, but Dan was scared.

"Now… Now… Take it easy…" he pleaded, "No one wants to get hurt."

Tenma smirked, "Oh, really? Lord Arima knows what he wants, better than anybody _or _my developer! Everyone must obey us, or fall! Your pudgy friend here is obeying me."

Chris was still scared stiff.

Dan scoffed, "Pfft… He's just a baby."

Tsukasa looked at Mr. Mumbles, as she meowed.

"Kitty…" she groaned, "I'm… so… sorry…"

She stopped breathing and was out cold. The cat turned to Tenma, while she was surrounded by electric waves.

Dan was frightened, since everyone is out, including Elise.

"This won't hurt a bit," she smiled, "It all ends now… as long as you do exactly as I say. But, now, I guess you won't. Consider yourself… _fried!_ Uh, I would say fired, but I only have plasma and electric in me."

"You… jerk; even for a girl!"

"Thank you! I just wanted to feel the dangerous justice in me… but it's _even more _fun to be a bad guy. Now I have Lord Arima to thank for taking everything over…"

She glowed and crack bolts of lightning in her, "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Dan cried, "CHRIS! ELISE! ANYBODY! GET UP!"

He panicked, "Man… This sucks. This is what it's like to lose. Man, I don't know I became so angry. When this is over, and I survive, I'll change. I mean… _someone _has got to save me… Someone…"

Mr. Mumbles heard it and was angry. She jumped up and flew towards Tenma.

Tenma looked and smiled, "AH! Cute kitty!"

But Mr. Mumbles had _other _reasons. She jumped to Tenma's head and stretched out. She then proceeded to show her claws.

"Uh, oh…" she gasped.

Mr. Mumbles let out a roar and violently scratched Tenma, all over her face.

"AHH!" She screamed, "GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Dan shouted, "GO, MR. MUMBLES!"

Chris was happy, as was stunned, "Wow! Dan's winning!"

Dan called to him, "Hey, Chris! Now's our chance to leave! Take Elise and the Hiiragis and go, now!"

He then growled, "No. That woman hurt my wife… and now, she pays!"

He then looked around and thought of a plan.

"CHRIS! Hurry up! Mr. Mumbles can't do this, much longer!"

Chris saw a tall computer, standing at seven feet, behind Tenma. He rushed behind it and was hiding.

"As soon as Mr. Mumbles gets off that freaky girl, I'll shove it down," Chris whispered, "Elise, you saved my life, many times… Now, it's my turn."

Tenma shrieked, "STOP! ENOUGH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU FURBALL!"

She yelled, "DAMN IT! I SAID, **ENOUGH!**"

She threw Mr. Mumbles very hard, heading to the wall. Elise, who regained consciousness, caught her.

"Nice catch!" Dan smiled, "Also… What took you so long?"

Elise did a ninja stance and smiled, "NOW… it's _your _turn!"

"You…" Tenma seethed, "You are not going to win! NEVER!"

Chris noticed it and cried, "NOW!"

He pushed the computer towards Tenma, trying to tip over, but it was too heavy. Of course, he kept trying.

Dan shouted, "Face facts, cyborg girl! You lost! Even without Chris or the twins, you're still no match for me!"

Elise asked, "Where's Chris?"

Tenma started to boom, as she was brimming in electric energy.

"Oh, no," Dan gasped.

Tenma growled, "Well… I may have failed, but Lord Arima has already won! I shall use _all _my energy to vaporize you into nothing! This is what you get for crossing ACROSS!"

Chris then shunted the computer, as Dan and Elise looked on.

"Any last words?" Tenma smiled demonically.

Dan said, "Yes. Look behind you."

Tenma turned around, while Chris shoved the computer down onto Tenma.

"Game over, Am-Track!" Chris cried out.

"**AHHHHHHHHH!" **Tenma shrieked.

**SMASH!**

Tenma was flattened, crushed underneath, by the computer. She couldn't move anymore. Chris was relieved and excited.

"CHRIS!" Elise cried.

"I did it…" he chuckled, "I saved you guys."

Dan smiled, "I _knew _you wouldn't chicken your way out! Good job!"

"Sorry… I had to react," he said, "When I saw Mr. Mumbles clawing her, I had to think of something."

Elise hugged him and said, "I love you."

Dan looked at the twins, who were still out. "So… now what?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenma Tsukamoto… … …failed!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Back at the throne room, Arima was all alone, waiting for the results of his army, but to no avail yet.<p>

"I sense that someone had lost!" He said, in a demonic look, "Tenma had failed me… or she just ran out of juice. The frogs… I'll bet they're winning!"

**XXXXX**

At the field, outside the fortress, the frogs were losing, as the AAW and the Kona Force were beating up the Puchuus. Rallo bopped them with his mallet, Kazuto kicked them around, Yagi kept throw them down, left and right, avoiding the cuteness, while Mami was severely pounded them, leaving purple blood and welts.

"OW, THAT'S-A PAINFUL!" One Puchuu growled.

Shizuo destroyed most of them, knocking them out cold.

"That's what you get, you cute little assholes!" He yelled.

One Puchuu sighed in pain, "We deserve it…"

Giroro and Tamama began to charge at the Kona Force, taking them down, with a huge lariat.

"NOW! Let's end you and go home!" Natsumi called.

Momoka 1 smiled, "This is so much fun!"

Momoka 2 exclaimed, "No one can stop us!"

Jonesy called out, "NOT YET!"

He fired a red laser and shouted, "KONA INFERNO!"

The flames hit Momoka 2, breaking her apart. Dororo jumped out, without getting singed.

Keroro watched on, from a rock, "NO! How did it happen?"

Giroro shouted, "FROG DOWN! FROG DOWN!"

Tamama shrieked, "Dororo is down!"

Dororo flew up and shouted, "Even with a Koyuki Mech, they wouldn't hold its own."

Natsumi shouted in anger, "DAMN YOU, KULULU!"

Jonesy joined the Kona Force, as the Puchuus continued to march.

Wyatt called, "Glad you made it!"

Jen was still out cold, while Nikki, still headless and her head on her lap, was working okay.

"Senior Jonesy, I tried to explain!" She said, "Our probability against Arima was 0% chance of winning!"

"_Now _you tell us? Where's your OFF switch?" Jonesy whined.

Jude cried, "We can't lose yet!"

Caitlin cried, "There's too many of them!"

She was right. The Puchuus regrouped, as Giroro and Tamama marched along.

Keroro called, "YES! DO IT! DESTROY THOSE PEKOPONS!"

Natsumi called, "You could, _at least_, help out, Sarge!"

Keroro giggled, "Uh… well… I'm Mech-less. I couldn't help you, without a machine to destroy."

Tamama said, "Leave him! We got this! Avenge Sarge _and _Dororo!"

Momoka 1 let out an evil glare, "ATTACK!"

Excel typed: "Guys, Excel isn't the one to butt in, but it's like a _thousand _of them and only four of you!"

Jonesy asked, "Why is she speaking in a voice box?"

Wyatt said, "Don't ask."

Jude then thought, "What about that freighter?"

Wyatt gasped, "THAT'S IT!"

He then called, "JONESY! Summon our backup Ropponmatsus! Code: K-G-M!"

"You got it!" Jonesy said, as he spoke in the speaker, "Dispatch K-G-M!"

Excel was confused, "Uh… What's going on now?"

Excel typed: _"Excel is intrigued! Will she see the original Ropponmatsus from episode 25 again?"_

Wrong! The freighter opened to reveal the Ropponmatsus of Tsukasa and Kagami. The 1s and 2s were still underground, safe and protected.

"Luckily, Konata planned ahead!" Caitlin smiled.

They marched in unison, towards the army.

"NOW, HIIRAGI ROPPONMMATSUS!" Jonesy called, "ERADICATE THESE FREAKS OF NATURE, SO WE CAN GO HOME!"

They cheered, as they marched, "Roger, sir! Roger, sir! Roger, sir!"

Giroro was shocked, "What the frog are those?"

Tamama cried out, "They're too cute for Sarge!"

Excel was shocked, as she typed, "_Not what Excel had in mind…"_

Hyatt woke up, "Senior… What did I miss?"

The Kagamis fired lasers from their eyes, while the Tsukasas fired missiles from their knees.

"HIIRAGI BEAM!"

"HIIRAGI MISSILE!"

**BOOM! KABOOM! BAM! KERBLOOEY!**

The Puchuus were badly hurt, along with the Natsumi and Momoka mechs.

Keroro shrilled in terror, "MAYDAY! SOS! KERO! How can my Squad lose, all of a sudden, by Pekopon robots?"

Excel cheered, "YAY! You go, robot girls!"

Hyatt smiled, "Even in your health, you're _still _energetic, as always, Senior."

"HOW?" Giroro cried, "Losing to a bunch of Pekoponian Technology!"

Tamama cried, "RETREAT! WE CAN'T BEST THEM!"

Keroro cried out, "Right… I think we should leave! ACROSS will win, yet!"

Mami Honda called out, "Not so fast!"

Hajime Yagi smirked, "You forgot about us!"

The AAW soldiers surrounded the frogs. Momoka wanted to attack, but…

**SMASH!**

Honda delivered a right hook, followed by Shizuo's kick. Tamama's Mech was wrecked, as he jumped out.

The Natsumi Mech was all alone. But Giroro was smiling evilly.

"I can take these guys, all by myself," he growled, "They forget that I am the most physical frog in the platoon."

Natsumi shouted, "You may have destroyed my platoon, hurt the Sergeant, destroy the mechs and Puchuus, but I am still standing!"

Just then, Chickenfoot music began to play.

Natsumi cried, "YEAH! This will be the end! That's what happens when you mess with AC-!"

**CRASH!**

_2 Wycked _ran down Giroro, destroying Natsumi Mech.

Carl cried out, "TONIGHT!"

Yagi scoffed angrily, "Where the hell have you been?"

Fred Sr. sighed, "We'd come sooner, except _he _was too busy choosing what to eat at the ramen shop!"

Freddie pouted, expressed regret, without speaking.

Yagi sighed, "Sorry, I asked."

Carl said, "What did we miss?"

Keroro was completely embarrassed. He sighed, "Figures… They never listen…"

The Mech was demolished, as Giroro climbed out.

"Ohh…" he groaned, "My head."

He limped off, without being noticed.

_FYI, they used their cloaking technology to escape, in case you're wondering._

Rallo looked around and was laughing, "Yeah! We win! That's what happens when you invade _our _turf!"

Excel was confused, as the Ropponmatsus defeated the Puchuus.

"Go… Heroes," she sobbed, "Lord Il Palazzo, forgive your Excel for her betrayal…"

"You and I aren't even agents, Senior…" Hyatt remarked.

"I know…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keroro Platoon… … …failed!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miyazawa found the throne room and was poised. She busted down the door (don't ask how it got repaired) and ran inside, seeing a bunch of bodies on the ground. It was Konata, Miyuki, and The Gang, unconscious and out like a light.<p>

"Damn… What a melee he made," she said, "I cannot believe that they fell to him."

She looked around to find Arima, but Konata woke up.

"Hey… Miss," she groaned, "Hello. Not to be a mean person, but are you after Arima?"

Miyazawa nodded and asked, "Yes. What happened here?"

"He's… He was… too much for us…" she weakly cried, "Please… avenge… the fallen… that that man… and his…"

She dropped to the ground, face-first, losing her consciousness again.

Miyazawa ran down to find her husband.

**XXXXX**

Arima was pissed, while in his room.

"Damn! Everyone is losing! How is this happening?" He growled demonically.

"ARIMA!" Miyazawa shouted.

She arrived, as she was angry. She held up a gun and pointed at him.

"Souichiro… You bastard!" She yelled.

He gasped, "Yukino? You're alive?"

"YEAH! Don't ask me why, but you hurt me! NOW… I get to hurt _you_!"

He then smirked, as Yukino held a gun towards him.

"Go ahead and shoot me, my wife…"

"I… I… I will…"

She was nervous, but in fear.

"I don't know. I love him; but he's playing on the wrong side! What should I do?"

**XXXXX**

May was in the throne room and saw a rope.

"Maybe this will help me…" she said, as she stepped into the throne.

She then was about to pull the rope, but…

**BANG!**

"What was that?" May gasped.

She heard a gunshot from Arima's room and dashed there.

"YUKI!" She screamed.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa _did _fire, but she shot upward. She then said that she couldn't do it. May appeared and saw Miyazawa and Arima together.

"I… I… can't shoot you," she sobbed, "I just can't."

"Oh… So _he's _Souichiro…" May smiled.

She hid behind a table and watched on.

"I want to help, but I needn't to interfere with their love," she chuckled giddily.

Miyazawa sobbed, "Why… Why have you become so evil?"

Arima giggled, "Oh, you should know. When those people adore me-."

"NO, no. I mean… Why you became a leader of a syndicate that you had Hyatt!"

"Huh? Hyatt?" May gasped.

Miyazawa shouted, "I want to know! Did the darkness come back to you?"

Arima stated, demonically, "Yukino… You _don't _know what to know… You see, if I did, I'd kill you again…"

"WHAT?" May cried.

Yukino shouted, "Why have you turned on me? I thought you'd help me with the whole universal mind fuck, but… But you won't help _me_!"

She started to cry, "Souichiro Arima… How could you?"

Arima approached her and felt her face, "Yukino… my love… It was fate. After living my dreams of a family and being a cop, I wanted more. You could say that Lord Il Palazzo gave me the promotion. Join me… because it is not enough. With our combined intellect, we came make the world as _we _see fit. You must trust in me. I'm your husband."

"No… No, that's not true! It's impossible."

"Search your feelings, my wife. We shall become a family, bring in the kids with, and _together_ we shall rule the world, as one big happy family."

Miyazawa was trembling, "I… I don't believe it… You've changed. You're _not _my Souichiro! Why didn't Hyatt tell me sooner? You've changed."

Arima rebutted, "I don't want to hear it from you, about Ex-Agent Hyatt. My minions have all failed; don't you turn on me."

"I'll never join you! You've broke my heart!"

May was in tears, as she was terrified, "No… Yuki… Don't give in to this creep!"

She bowed down and cried, "What will I do?"

* * *

><p>That Woman and April began their final shot. They both launched their Nabehabe-Has at each other.<p>

"HA!" April cried out, firing from her hands.

"HA!" That Woman yelled, firing from her right foot.

Both blasts hit each other, as it was a stalemate. That Woman tried to charge it, and it did. She let out a cry, making her blast bigger. April cried out, and her blast was bigger than That Woman's.

Cole cried, "What an amazing match! _Vintage April_! It's a stalemate, folks!"

Setsuna yelled, "Come on! Do it, you tapeworm! Become the hero of this story!"

"RAHH!" She yelled, as That Woman removed her left shoe.

"Nicely done, April!" She yelled, "But _I _am ambidextrous!"

She blasted an energy beam from her left foot, combining her right foot's beam, making it stronger.

"Too… Strong…" April growled.

Pedro and Sandora jumped up, all afro'd, and launched their Nabehabe-Has at her beam.

"TOGETHER! Pedro and Sandora will not let you lose alone!" Pedro cried.

Sandora yelled, "Sandora will not stay in the sidelines! Papa, we'll help April to the very end!"

Pedro sobbed, "That's Pedro's proud son!"

They continued to grow their blasts, as That Woman shouted, "HUH? I only learned how to perform it, like in soccer! Damn you, you weak fools!"

She raised her left and right hands and glowed in a black aura, "NOW! Taste my _Impactful On-Fours Deadly Beam_!"

She fired, while floating, and screamed, with her beams combining, "NOW, APRIL! I SHALL REDUCE YOUR TEAM INTO FIERY CORPSES! And then… I'll revive Michi and make her my slave!"

April shouted, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

That Woman shouted, "TOO LATE, _MI CORAZON_!"

Her beam turned black and surrounded April, Pedro, and Sandora.

That Woman laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I WIN!"

Cole cried, "Oh, no! You have got to be kidding me!"

Pedro and April cried out, "NOOOOOO!"

Miranda shouted, unleashing her sword, "THAT'S IT! I have been letting them be the hero, _LONG ENOUGH!"_

Setsuna cried, "Me, too! I have had enough!"

They ran down, as Kimura sobbed, "Why did they go? They should wear swimsuits!"

Cole ran after them, "NO WAY! It'll be Jim Ross, all over again! Here comes _Vintage Cole_!"

Roger sighed, "Fine… Die, for all I care."

Kimura ran off, "But… if the world dies, my wife goes, too. I'll help."

Roger groaned, "Idiots!"

He ran off, as the Outsiders ran into the smoke. Butch and Cassidy were nervous.

"Uh… What should we do now?" They sobbed.

April cried, as she was hanging on, "No… Not like this… I'm sorry, Miz-K… I'm sorry, Pedro… and I'm sorry… Michi!"

Setsuna held her wrist and charged up, "NO WAY! My #1 student isn't dying like Miz-K did!"

Miranda and Cole joined, holding onto April's powerful beam. Kimura and Roger did the same thing.

"This is for all the Cole-Miners!" Cole shouted.

"FOR ARGOS!" Miranda cried.

"MY WIFE! I LOVE YOU!" Kimura shouted.

Roger yelled, "NOW! LET US FINISH IT!"

"What is this?" That Woman shouted, "I WON! What's going on?"

They entire group glowed in a gold aura.

"Better than being in color," April shouted, "I like the gold touch!"

The entire group was completely gold, but not surrendering. That Woman shouted, "NO! I WON'T GIVE IN! I won't let you stop me from avenging Papa and my Uncles!"

"_THIS _family tree is pruned!" Setsuna shouted.

April smiled, "I can do this… I can! I WILL!"

Team Rocket then saw Michi, still in her case.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Biff?" Cassidy said.

Butch let out a Poké Ball and shouted, "Shuckle! GO!"

His Shuckle came out, while Butch was in anger, "Shuckle! Tackle attack on that display case, and free the Queen!"

Shuckle began to spin and dive at the case.

**SMASH!**

The case broke! Michi was free.

That Woman saw it, "NO! PUT HER BACK!"

Cassidy shouted, "Raticate! NOW COME PUT!"

Her Raticate appeared, as Cassidy bellowed, "HYPER BEAM!"

It fired and blasted her in the chest. That Woman was in pain, but was still standing.

"NO!" She yelled, "NEVER WILL I LOSE TO POKÉMON!"

April then grabbed a Poké Ball and smiled, "That's it!"

"GO! HAUNTER!" She cried.

She may be from Plastic World, but she's _still _a trainer. Haunter then approached That Woman and licked her face. The paralyzing lick burned her face.

"AHH! MY FACE!" That Woman screeched, "MY BEAUTIFUL NEW FACE!"

She stopped her blasts and rubbed her face, but she made the mistake of stopping her attack.

"**NOW!**" Pedro shouted.

They all cried out, "NA! BE! HA! BE!"

"WHAT?" That Woman looked, seeing them.

"HA!" They all fired, except for Butch and Cassidy, who were comforting the frozen Michi. Their Pokémon cheered on.

The blast landed on That Woman, tearing her apart.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" She screamed, "APRIL! SHE CANNOT WIN! SHE JUST CAN'T!"

The blast was too much for the ACROSS soldier. She broke apart and cried, "NOOOOOOO! PAPA! HERE COMES YOUR BABY DAUGHTER! APRIL! **I'LL GET YOU YET! I'LL… GET… YOOOOOOOU!**"

She started to vaporize, warp, and fade away, as the blast continued to grow. Her entire body, including her DNA from the Great Will, was gone.

After that, it subsided, leaving ashes on the ground. The Great Will appeared and snuffed, "Not my problem. She was a bad seed."

Pedro cried, "Miss Will?"

She floated to Pedro and hugged, "Mr. P!"

They all cheered, as April was laughing. She whispered, "I did… I did… I did it."

Cole smugly said, "_WE _all did it!"

Miranda smiled, "The power of friendship was too much for That Woman to obtain."

Setsuna told the Great Wiil, as she pointed at the ashes, "_That _that. Your "daughter"."

Pedro sobbed, "At last… Everything is as it should…"

Butch and Cassidy held the frozen Michi and called, "Not yet!"

Cassidy stated, "There's still the little matter of _her_."

April grabbed her and hugged her tight, crying.

"NO! MICHI! Wake up…" she sobbed, "Michi… Michi… No. I saved you… but I cannot sense you…"

Roger said, "I think she's gone."

April sobbed, as her tears dropped onto Michi's face. She wailed, as the others were upset, except for Miranda, who was not amused.

"I'm not crying, this time," she said, "I think we know what happens next."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Woman… … …Big failure!<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the throne room, Miyazawa was in a struggle. She chose not to stay with her husband.<p>

"Arima…" she winced, "No… Why can't you hear me? I love you!"

Arima shouted, "If you choose to _not _join me, then you will die!"

May gasped, as she ran up, running to him.

"YUKI!" She shrieked, as she soared.

**POW!**

Arima was plastered with May's high kick. Arima was damaged completely.

"May?" Yukino gasped, "Where have you been?"

"NO time!" May shouted, "I'm beating him up, for you, YUKI!"

"May! NO! That man is my husband!"

"That man is _not _your husband! He doesn't act like it!"

Arima got up and shouted, "YOU! You little prawn! I will teach you to interfere in my plot for conquest!"

May shouted, as she socked Arima again, "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

She socked him in the gut, "YOU WANT TO HURT MY FRIEND…"

She kicked him in the downstairs area, "…YOU GO THROUGH ME! The Pokémon Trainer from Petalburg: Haruka! Put it together, and you get an eggroll, courtesy of Pokémon breeders everywhere!"

Miyazawa shouted, "I have NO idea what you just said!"

Arima growled demonically, "You little bitch! How dare you?"

"How dare _you? _You fired Hatchan, you hurt my friends, and you treated Miyazawa, like she was a used woman… YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE WITH THAT WOMAN!"

Arima groaned, in a quiet voice, "Please… Help me…"

May gasped, as Yukino shouted, "NO! May, don't listen to him!"

She then started to glow, as she approached Arima. Miyazawa was shocked, "WHA? May? What is she? Could it be that…?"

May held Arima's chest and let go of his dark side. Arima, succumbed to May's mysterious power, started to stand tall.

He roared, "YES! I LIVE AGAIN!"

"Not for long!" May shouted, as she grabbed her Poké Balls.

"GO! GLACEON! VENUSAUR! WARTORTLE! BLAZIKEN!"

Her Pokémon came out and stood in place.

"NOW!" She ordered, "Wartortle, Hydro Pump! Venusaur, Petal Dance! Glaceon, Blizzard! Blaziken, Fire Kick!"

The Pokémon fired at Arima. A hydro pump soaked him, while the petal dance cut his skin, repeatedly, and the blizzard froze him in ice.

"BLAZE!" Blaziken yelled, as he jumped up.

He launched a kick to Arima, burning him, while melting the ice. Arima was completely in pain.

"NOW! Yuki!" She called.

Miyazawa cried, "Now _what?_"

"Shoot him!" May cried, "That man is _not _your husband, Souichiro!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"I can tell! His dark side has controlled him. I let his evil side consume him, only to soften him up!"

"May, I… I can't!"

She held the gun up and cried, "I can't shoot him! I just cannot!"

May yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I did it, but he told me! He signaled me, before I let my Pokémon attack! He told me to kill his dark side!"

"It's a trick, May! I cannot kill him!"

"NO! It's not! If he dies, the other may live! Yuki… I'm sorry… but you have no choice…"

"But what about your glowing aura? Did it have anything to do with it?"

"Shut up and shoot him!"

Arima shouted, "NO! Shoot _her!_ She's been your neck pain, since day one!"

He then bellowed, "I know about you! Ever since I joined ACROSS, I wanted to test you! Having the Excel Robot kill you was part one; part two is to confront me; and the final part is to kill your friend! And now, shoot her, and you have passed! Shoot me, and everything you wished for… is gone."

Miyazawa cringed, as May cried, "Yuki… Don't… I love you."

Yukino was in tears, as she turned to Arima and said, "Souichi-Kun… I'm sorry. Forgive me for doing this, but I know May may be zany and dense, but she's a smart kid. I know you and I had our pasts to care for, so…"

She pointed at May and said, "I will shoot May… my husband…"

She then said, "But only because I'd broke a promise to someone…"

She then pointed the gun at Arima and concluded:  
>"…and I plan to keep it… <em>always<em>, for a friend!"

"WAIT! NO! MERC-!"

**BANG!**

* * *

><p>At the throne room, The Gang was getting their strength back from the attack. The Kona Force returned, picking up Miyuki, while Dan, Chris, and Elise, with the Hiiragi Twins, helped Konata out.<p>

Farra groaned, "What happened?"

Elise giggled, "I'll explain later. For now… We have about three minutes."

Percival asked, "For what?"

"For what, he said! Steven Cooke knows th-."

They all paused and screamed in unison to Elise:  
><strong>"YOU DIDN'T!"<strong>

"Yeah, I did," she said, "I armed a self-destruct device in the supercomputer and fortress… so… we better leave… Now!"

Konata held up a remote and smiled, "Hold on. While we run… Just one last thing to do."

Kagami asked, "What are you doing?"

Konata smiled cat-like and pressed the button.

Outside, the Ropponmatsus that the Kona Force beckoned, confronting the Keroro Platoon and the Puchuus, started to explode, one-by-one.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yagi cried.

Shizuo shouted, "RUN NOW!"

Rallo was crying, "I WANT MY MOMMA!"

Kazuto grabbed Rallo and ran off, "LET'S MOVE!"

As the girls exploded, the Puchuus were scorched and blasted in the impact… along with the frogs.

Giroro shouted, "KULULU! YOU'RE THE WORST INVENTOR EVER!"

Keroro cried, "How come every time we win, we lose in the end?"

They were flying out of the sky, into the clouds.

They all shouted, "We're not Team Rocket, but we _are _BLASTING OFF!"

A star shone, as they disappeared.

Back in the fortress, Dan, Chris, and Elise ran out first.

Chris called, "I'm glad I became a hero!"

Elise panicked, "I know, dear! But it's too soon to celebrate yet!"

Dan called, with Mr. Mumbles on his shoulder, "TAKE _**THAT**_, ACROSS!"

The Gang followed them, sans Percival.

"DUDE! That was AWESOME!" Peter cheered, as he was running.

"Welcome back, big guy!" Farra called.

"At this rate, Heather does not like this, one bit!" Heather called.

Steven snapped, "SHUT UP!"

Mizuki cried, "I cannot run too long!"

The Kona Force ran next.

"Jonesy, does this beat your other jobs?" Wyatt asked.

Jonesy replied, carrying an out cold Jen, "Not by a long shot!"

Jude yelled, "RANDO! I'm coming, bra!"

Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa ran next.

Konata cheered, with a piece of ceiling on her head.

"I think I know what to build next!" She cried out.

"If it's another robot me, I'll throttle you!" Kagami shouted.

And finally, Percival ran, carrying an injured Miyuki.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, ARIMA!" She shouted.

Percival sighed, "Let it go…"

They all left the fortress, as it was crumbling down.

Carl watched on and said, "They won't survive."

Fred Sr. cried, "Munching Mollusk Cylinders! LOOK!"

The entire LSAAWS and others ran out to where the AAW soldiers are.

Excel cheered, "THEY MADE IT! EXCEL IS HAPPY!"

She coughed, as Hyatt was worried.

Excel typed: "A happy ending, Hatchan! Excel has helped ended the _shady _ACROSS, under _now-_former management!"

Hyatt was in tears, "Haruka… Yuki…"

Excel typed: "WHAT? They're _still _in there? THE FUCK!"

Hyatt was right. They _were _inside.

* * *

><p>As the entire fortress collapsed, Miyazawa held her pistol down and was crying. She did the unthinkable: She… shot… May.<p>

"May… I'm sorry," Yukino sobbed.

Except that the bullet shot into Arima's heart.

_Here's an instant replay, in slow-motion:  
><em>_**BANG!**_

_Yukino fired the shot at May. May winked and smiled, extending her arms out. Then from out of nowhere, Venusaur grabbed her with its vine whip, and pulled her away, at the last second._

"_NOOOOOOO!" Arima screamed, as the bullet penetrated him._

_He fell to the throne and died. He coughed blood and said, "Yukino… Thank… you…"_

May smiled, "I knew you'd tried to shoot me."

Yukino sobbed, "I know… But… I cannot break her promise…"

"Her?" May asked, as she stepped forward to her.

"Nice thinking, though."

"No problem, Yuki. That's what friends do."

They hugged each other. But the room started to shake and break apart.

"GIRLS! Hang on!" He cried out, in one final move.

He pulled the rope and sent Miyazawa and May down the pit.

"WAIT! WHY?" Yukino cried out, as she and May were falling.

Arima groaned, "At least… You'll have time… to go home… and… escape…"

He let out one final breath, as the girls fell.

"SOUICHIRO!" Miyazawa shrieked from below.

**SPLASH!**

* * *

><p>Outside, the entire fortress dissolved into rubble. The AAW and the LSAAWS cheered.<p>

Carl smirked, "Heh! Report this to Kanaka Nanase: _Mission complete!_"

Hyatt was in tears, as Excel was worried.

She typed: "Haruka…"

They were ashore on Venice Beach, all wet and face down. They were both out like a light. May woke up first, and saw Excel and Hyatt, waiting for them.

"May…" she whispered.

May turned away, "What do you want?"

Hyatt cried, "Let me take you two home."

"No." May sobbed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Haruka! But I was fired, _before _all of this happened! Senior Excel and I were ex-agents, since she broke her voice!"

"NO! I mean, why did you lie to me? You said that you had nowhere else to go and you sided with Yuki's husband?"

Excel cried, without inputting, "God damn it, Haruka! Hatchan was worried about you! She was upset that you'd never returned! Excel would've done the same thing! Moreover…"

She typed: "When she was gone… You were the only friend she had, to care for; likewise Miss Miyazawa. Excel is appreciative… for caring for the dead-alive Hyatt."

May then snuffed, "Why should I care? You two were a part of ACROSS! Miyazawa's husband is dead! And my past… My past is nothing but one out-of-canon tidbit, after another!"

She wept, as Hyatt giggled, "May… I'm so sorry… Forgive me… I'll explain everything, when we get home…"

May cried in Hyatt's bosom, as Excel whispered, "Say… Can I join you, too?"

Pero Pero licked at Miyazawa's face, but she didn't wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peace had returned… but what of May and Miyazawa? May is happy to be home… but will she ever talk to Hyatt again?<br>And also, what about Miyazawa? Will she wake up, after that whole dilemma?  
>And what of the queen, Michi?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These questions, and many others, will be answered in the next chapter of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May".<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miz-K Takase returned to the park, after touching down from a parachute. He saw a girl with black hair and a gold school uniform.<p>

"AYA!" He cried, "AYA!"

_Comic Party's Aya Hasebe, ladies and gentlemen…_

Aya smiled, "Oh, Miz…"

He held her tight and said, "Oh, babe. Were you worried about me?"

"Yes, I was… Where have you been?" She said, in a quiet voice.

"I was busy with something… Don't worry. I'll make it up to you."

He pulled out a ring and said, "Aya Hasebe, in all my years as a novelist, director, and writer… plus, visionary… I want you to stay with me… always."

Aya was in tears, as Miz-K smiled, "Will you marry me?"

Aya kissed him and said, "I'll wait until the story is over… my darling love."

"So…"

"Yes! Yes, I will!"

They kissed together, as the sun set from a very long battle.

_And a very long chapter… don't you think?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	56. New Beginnings and Endings

Aya Hasebe was shopping for a bridal outfit. She was to be married to Miz-K Takase, the stubble man that helped April defeated That Woman, during the final battle against ACROSS.

Aya smiled, "I, Aya Hasebe, take Miz-K Takase, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, and to create a doujinshi of his story."

She blushed, and suddenly froze in place.

Michael Cole appeared in the freeze frame and said, "May I have your attention, please? We interrupt this _cold open_ to bring you this special announcement: Aya Hasebe is getting married to the writer."

He then smirked, "In related story, F City has been written back into the story, along with Plastic World, as our special _Second Series Finale_."

He then smiled, "Also… I'm thinking of getting knighted _again, _thanks to-!"

Miranda pulled him away and shouted, "ENOUGH, VINTAGE WEASEL!"

Cole shouted, as he was dragged away, "What? Do I look like Daniel Bryan to you? Next thing you tell me that Cena will come in and ruin the story!"

"Shut it!" Miranda cried.

Aya was still frozen in place, along with the scene.

_Uh… did SOMEONE forget to press the __PAUSE__ button?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 52<br>New Beginnings and Endings**_

* * *

><p>At Miyazawa and May's home, Yukino was still out cold, as May was pouting, turning away from Hyatt.<p>

Hyatt asked, "Why are you ignoring me?"

May said, "You… ACROSS ex-agent… Me… Happy for Yuki's safety, despite the tragedy to her husband… I'm _not _looking at you!"

Excel said, "Come on, Haruka…"

May shouted, "DON'T _"Come on, Haruka" _me! That bimbo turned on me, by lying to me!"

Excel snapped, "When did she say that?"

May remembered how they first met:  
><em>"Hey… Are you okay, Miss?" May asked.<em>

_Hyatt looked up and started to tear up._

"_Oh… Hello…" she sobbed, "It's… nice to… meet someone…"_

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

_Hyatt then wailed, "I THINK SENIOR EXCEL HAS ABANDONED ME!"_

_She wailed loudly, as May held her tight._

"_No, no… Don't cry," May said, "She wouldn't abandon you."_

"_Yes… Yes, she… She would!" Hyatt cried, "After Hyatt got fired from her job, Senior ditched me. She kicked me out of the apartment, since our boss was doing a Wellness Policy… And I failed at it, miserably!"_

"_Wouldn't that be your first strike?" May asked._

"_No. But… the minute he instituted it, I was kicked out."_

"_Wow… That must've sucked for you."_

"_I know! Senior Excel kicked me out, threw me in the trash, and declared me dead! I am dead to Senior Excel, in her own words!"_

"_I can't help it!" Hyatt wailed, "I die on occasions, but I always bounce back up… But Senior isn't herself! She'd never say that! Our new boss hated me, but she admired Senior! Oh, what am I gonna do?"_

_She cried on her shoulder, as May asked, "Do you have anywhere to go?"_

"_No…"_

"_Well, how would you like to stay with us, until you are raring to go in the outside world?"_

"_Oh, sure. Do you live alone?"_

"_No. We got Yuki! She's my friend!"_

_Hyatt then giggled, "Thank you. I am ever grateful to-."_

_**COUGH! COUGH!**_

_She started coughing blood, as May carried her._

May then said, "So… She didn't tell me that _you _were a part of ACROSS!"

Excel typed: "Impossible! Excel would _never _abandon Hatchan! That was the XL5, or Excel's disposable twin."

Hyatt sobbed, "But… But you were the one who said that you'd care for me, along with Yuki."

May snuffed, "Yeah, well… Lying doesn't always get you going."

Hyatt said, "Please… Give me another chance to make it right. I didn't mean to be a burden to you, just because I expunged the truth. Say that you'd forgive me. Hyatt could even sell you her body for an upgrade."

May then said, as she remembered, "I don't… know… Won't Yuki be mad at me, for kicking you out? Then again, you always kept me warm, despite dying a lot."

She then asked, "But… But what about Excel? When she lost her job, because of broken throat chords, it was sad."

Excel typed in: "Nah! Excel is fine. I can talk again, but rarely. Besides, it'll be nice for Hatchan to stay with someone."

Hyatt sobbed, "I don't want to go back. After everything she did for me… I wanna stay."

Excel nodded and said, "Okay, Hatchan. You can stay with her. But if you decide to come back to Excel, she'll welcome you back, with open-."

She coughed, and concluded, "Arms…"

Hyatt nodded and hugged her, "Thanks, Senior."

She then typed: "But Excel has to do some unfinished business, back in ACROSS. The minute Excel report everything to Lord Il Palazzo, he'll do everything in his power to reinstate you."

May said, as she turned away, "Do whatever you want…"

She sobbed, as Hyatt was turning away from May. Excel then left, as she concluded:  
>"And tell Miss Miyazawa… Excel gives her regards to Souichiro."<p>

She then left, as Miyazawa woke up.

"Where am I?" She yawned.

May was upset, as she looked away.

"You're up?" May asked.

Miyazawa smiled, "I am. I'm okay, too. It feels like it was a dream."

"It was real…" she said, "Besides… Hyatt may not leave soon."

She looked at Hyatt and asked, "What did you say to her?"

Hyatt said, "Nothing… Except for the part that I fibbed, Miss Yuki."

"Why?"

"You knew that I _was _from ACROSS; but _she _didn't. I felt bad, since everything I said was true, but I didn't want to offend anybody."

"I see. May is simply mad at you, because of what you said, back at ACROSS."

"Yuki!" May scolded, "Stop talking to her! She has no right to be here!"

Her heart was broken, as Yukino shouted, "May! Shame on you! Hyatt was a member of ACROSS, and she met us, _after _Arima sacked her!"

"WHY? Why should I care, Yuki? Hyatt is my friend, and she lied to me!"

"MAY! SHUT UP! Hyatt helped me, when I was attacked!"

"NO! I don't believe you! You and Hyatt must've… must've… You… She did what?"

"Back when I was separated by you, Hyatt stuck around, but the XL5 Android tried to kill me. She was a user-friendly drone for Hyatt, since she forgot about it. And then, she saved my life, and took me in… then I was shot, but I swore revenge, after being mended… I think it was you, wasn't it?"

May was confused, "I… I did that? All I remember there was I almost died of starvation… then those teens from Canada took me in. I was worried about you… I kept saying your name. I didn't know you were shot."

Miyazawa then said, "It's over, okay? What's done is done, and my wound will heal, eventually."

May hugged Yukino and said, "Don't you ever do that again! Shooting your husband, plotting revenge, siding with enemies, and losing me; EVERYTHING!"

Yukino stated, "_You _made me do it!"

May said, "I don't care… I just felt more awful…"

She continued to hug, as Miyazawa comforted her, "May… It's all right. I'm _still _here."

May looked at Hyatt and sobbed, "Yuki… I…"

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, April carried the queen, Michi, still frozen stiff, to the field in Pedro's yard. She brushed her hair and was sad.<p>

"Michi…" she said, "You didn't deserve this much. My wish was to help you live… but everything is all wrecked."

She was all alone, since the Outsiders of Miz-K were celebrating, and April passed the invitation.

April sniffled, "Michi… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

She then whimpered, "Just bring her back. I want her back. I know she's immovable _temporarily_; just bring her back…"

She hugged her again, as her tears trickled down onto Michi's face. As she cried for her, something happened. Both women started to glow, and turned the area white. It shone a bright glow, engulfing themselves in the light.

And then… April looked up, after the glow faded. She saw trees, forests, buildings, and many others, sprouted up and was vibrant and colorful. They were also made of clay.

"_Plastic World?_" April gasped, "I'm… I'm home."

Michi then started to blink and move. She stretched up and turned to April.

She sobbed, seeing her queen again, "Your highness… What happened?"

Michi declared, "What happened? You have done me well, _Lady _April."

"Lady?"

She held her hand up and clasped her head. April then started to melt, very slowly. She then asked why she is melting.

Michi said, "There's only one way I can do it. I'm going to make you reborn; where you will be my most trusted ally and friend."

"My friend?" April retorted, as her chest started to melt in the puddle.

Michi then blushed and said, "Yes. Thank you for saving me."

April then whispered, as she was melting away, "I'm going… I'm going… Michi… Do something to me… before… it's… too… laaaaaaa…"

She completely melted into a puddle, as Michi stood up. She then shouted, "April! Because of your bravery for saving me from _Diamond Hikari_, or _That Woman_, you have been given the role of my loyal subject. I hereby create you as _Lady April, _my clay fighting girl!"

She sprinkled pink glitter onto the puddle and said, "As the glitter fuses with you, you'll slowly be rejuvenated. As you do, I shall rebuild this place again, and make this world a GREAT place… just before I say goodbye…"

She left, leaving her puddle glowing. April started to bubble and convulse, slowly growing a leg and an arm.

* * *

><p>At The Gang's apartment, the entire group celebrated, spraying champagne and soda, around the house. They were cheering that they defeated ACROSS.<p>

"YAY!" Peter cheered, "ACROSS is gone!"

Mizuki said, a little damp, "Yeah! I never thought working with Miyuki was very tough!"

Farra stated, "Well, Percival told us that we are being given a clemency from Miss Takara. We should report everything to Kanaka Nanase, _our _boss."

Peter said, "I _don't _want to hear it. But I'd like to know why she ended up with powers!"

Steven nodded, "Yeah. I missed it… but I heard good things!"

Mizuki said, "Yeah."

Peter nodded, "I was there. Dudes, you missed what she did! She blasted boob missiles from her suit!"

Heather blushed, as Farra was annoyed, "Idiot… Why would she shoot from her… uh…"

"Why didn't _my _suit do that?" Mizuki shouted.

**XXXXX**

At the _now-rebuilt _building of LSAWWS, Miyuki explained to the Hiiragis of what she did.

"You see, Konata created a suit, just for me, since she refused to create a Miyuki-Chan robot," she said, "I figured that my body would be used to fight in an adult game scenario. Konata thought that it was for an emergency, since most of the Kona Force _and _The Gang were assaulted."

Kagami informed, "Well… As much as I wanted to kill Konata, you _did _play your part against Arima."

Tsukasa nodded and exclaimed, "Dan and his friends helped, too. Can you believe what this _AM-Net _woman was doing? She wanted to destroy _not only _Arima, but everything and everyone else."

Miyuki inquired, "Did you find the body of her? Konata would be pleased to examine the cybernetics on this Project AM-Net."

Kagami responded, "Actually, Chris destroyed the cyborg, after rescuing his wife. I think it's crushed and broken apart. Konata would be sad about it… but she's busy fixing Nikki R."

Miyuki blushed, "I'll have to thank Konata later. Remind me to destroy that suit. It had done me bad to become such a mean person. I shouted at the leader of ACROSS and lost my composure."

Kagami thought, "Whatever she did to poor Miyuki-Chan, I'LL KILL HER!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Konata continued to fix Nikki R, reattaching her head.

"Can you see your sensors again?" She asked.

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact," Nikki spoke in an electronic voice, "My battery is at 85%, and my body is at orange, meaning I could be damaged. If it were in the red, I'd malfunction, no longer in use as a Ropponmatsu Unit."

"Don't say it!" Konata cried, "Mister Shiouji gave me the know-how! Last thing I wanted is for you to break down in emotions."

"My emotions are limited. It is as I elaborated before; I have emotions that nearly match a Miss Nikki Wong."

"Yeah. You know… I had an idea of creating a Haruhi Suzumiya robot, using the technology here. Would you approve of it, since she'll be made from _Izumi Ropponmatsus?_"

"As long as her characteristics match her, that of the anime."

Konata snuffed, "I got plans for _her_. But I'd rather not, yet. Besides, it's under work, since the end of ACROSS. I hope for a playmate, to make Kagami jealous, seeing the _real _Haruhi."

Nikki spoke, "Actually, her suspicions would be blunt. Probability of knowing Haruhi Unit as human self, by Senior K. Hiiragi: 15% – Rate of success: Poor."

Konata muttered, "Stupid robot…"

**XXXXX**

The Kona Force sat by, as they were in silent. Jen was a bit upset that they succeed, but they couldn't get the job done.

"Jen, Wyatt, guys, that whole experience sucked," Jonesy said.

"In a good way," Caitlin said, "At least Miyuki was that powerful. Plus, we had _everyone _to help and thank."

Jen stated, "Yeah. Arima is gone, ACROSS has been neutralized, AAW and LSAAWS have won together."

She then declared, "But… But maybe now, we can work on our BIGGEST mystery."

Wyatt asked, "What is it?"

Jen answered, "What else? The _whole _Alternate Universe merging problem!"

Jonesy shouted, "Right! We were too busy with ACROSS and the Hiiragis that Miyuki left out the main reason!"

Jude then said, "Uh… Isn't catching bad guys and fixing problems is _one _of the reasons."

He then stated in a serious voice, "What we experienced was the biggest adventure in our young lives. The LSAAWS have succeeded, despite the worlds being jumbled _still_. As we stand here, in this building, rebuilt mysterious, along with the city, we shall thank everyone for trying our best! NOW! We shall succeed in the biggest goal of our lives. We must become the heroes of rebuilding the entire worlds. For we… are… Jude Lizowski, Jonesy Garcia, Jen Masterson, Wyatt Williams, and Caitlin Cooke… oh, and that Nikki Wong double… The Kona Force!"

They nodded and said, "Yes. We are!"

They let out their hands and did a cheer.

Jen smiled, "On three… 1! 2! 3!"

They raised up their hands and shouted, "KONA FORCE!"

Jen felt uncomfortable about the cheer.

"Okay… Needs work." She sighed.

Jonesy asked, "Whatever happened to _Teen Force_?"

**XXXXX**

Kagami and Tsukasa walked down the hallway, talking to each other.

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to Mr. Mumbles?" Kagami asked.

"She left. She, along with Dan and the others, went back home," Tsukasa said, "Dan said that if you ever need them, i.e. him, Chris, and Elise, you know where to find me. I really miss her so, but she chose to stay with Dan."

Kagami snuffed, "Still… I'm surprised that someone like him would be a hero, similar to a reformed thug."

"Actually, I read his bios from one of my Ropponmatsu doubles. He was incarcerated, about twenty-six times. He was simply arrested for many things."

"Yeah. What is with people like Dan? One minute he is evil and a lawbreaker, and then thing you know, he becomes an angel of justice, armed with a crowbar, I might add."

"He DID bash her head with it. That Tenma was simply indestructible."

"She was a robot! Uh, a cyborg, actually. She _is _part-human, after all. Did you see any blood from her?"

"No. Oh, wait… When she was crushed, I saw some of her transistor fluid ooze in a red and black swirl."

"That's her oil _and _blood."

Tsukasa gasped in horror.

Kagami smiled, "My point exactly…"

* * *

><p>At the apartment, Himeko and Sayaka were kissing, in the bench, at the garden, as a woman walked by.<p>

_And DON'T ask how they got back._

She yelled, "Hey, you two perverts! Get a room!"

Sayaka snapped, "We live in the first floor!"

Himeko cried, "We love it here, since it's OMEGA serene."

The woman was Narue Nanase, with her three suitcases. She walked past them, ignoring them.

"With that kind of love… I want NO part of it," she said, as she we upstairs.

Narue then entered a vacant room, by Miyazawa & May's apartment. The building, from left-to-right, now had three rooms full, on the second floor: Narue, Miyazawa & May, and The Gang; while the bottom floor had only the cannibalistic lovebirds, under our main heroines' abode.

* * *

><p>Back in Plastic World, April was resurrected, with her normal body. She was in Michi's throne room, as the Queen was in sadness.<p>

"I've finished…" she said, "But now… Now I must address to you, my April."

April requested, "Why am I here?"

Michi showed her a package, which was from April's friends. She opened it and was shocked. It was her Gastly picture that That Woman stole and kept, which was first stolen by Ex-Queen Yolei.

"My… My painting?" She cringed, "They saved it for me."

"Butch and Cassidy stole it from that evil woman's home, and said to give this to you. It's _yours_, anyway."

"I don't know what to say!"

"Say that you'll be my new Queen… April…"

"What? Why?"

Michi got up and started to stagger a bit. She kneeled down and said, "My time here is short… I am no longer in need of life. I am simply a goddess… and a queen… but I have caused too many problems; even with the appearance of May and Miss Yukino."

"But… What about the throne?"

She placed the crown on her head and said, "I dub thee… _Queen April _of Plastic World."

April was shocked, as she shouted, "Listen to me! Why are you leaving?"

"Because… all the trouble was all for danger. I have caused so much that I cannot see it, anymore. But…"

She then kissed April and started to slowly melt, "Maybe you can make me reborn."

"N-N-No!"

"I'm sorry. Take some of my melted self in a beaker and place it in my throne, once I am fully liquefied. Then, lock the door. You're no longer needed in here. And finally, summon your _new _loyal subjects and declare your first order to them!"

"I… I don't know… Is this even right, Mimi?"

Michi laughed, "Don't be silly… I'll be fine. My old self will be _one _with the stars, but this _new _me will take time to cope of what I have learned. When you hear me voice again, saying that it is time… open my throne room door. I shall be reborn, as one of you."

She then was halfway melted and concluded, "April… Deep down you didn't want to be Queen, but I'm doing this as a favor, for your friends, Miz-K, Miranda, Pedro and Sandora, Michael, Roger, Kimura, Butch, Cassidy, Setsuna, and even Yukino and May. Please… don't make the same mistakes I did."

April sobbed, "NO! Don't leave me!"

Michi melted into a puddle and echoed:  
><em>"Goodbye…"<em>

April did her deeds and scooped up Michi's melted remains in a cup. She placed it on the throne's seat and walked away, locking the door behind.

"Goodbye… Michi…" she whispered, "And thank you…"

She then proceeded to nail the throne room entrance down, with wooden boards that say: _"Unsafe area – do not enter"_.

* * *

><p>The story comes to an end, for now… but there's <em>one <em>last thing to do. And that's May and Hyatt.

May returned to her bed and smiled, looking at Hyatt, who was still sad.

"You haven't died yet, haven't you?" She asked.

Hyatt turned away, as May was upset.

She then swelled tears in her eyes and sobbed, "Aw, I can't stay mad at you!"

She hugged Hyatt and cried, as Hyatt was losing air from May's tight hug.

"Urk! Can't… breathe…" Hyatt croaked.

Miyazawa was watching on, from the other room, and sighed, "Moron…"

May then wept and spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to you. You saved Yuki… and you befriended her. That's all that matters."

Hyatt died… _AGAIN_! All while May was crying on her chest. She kept crying for her and apologized some more. But Hyatt never woke up from her death.

Miyazawa sighed, "How long is she going to squeeze her?"

She left, as May continued to sob and comfort her dead friend.

**XXXXX**

Outside, she looked up at the night sky.

"Souichiro…" she whispered, "I am so sorry that I killed you. But May… May gave me no choice. Oh… I just wish that you'd come back and take me home."

She then huffed, "What's the use? That bastard owned ACROSS, shot me, and-."

"Hey, do you mind?" Narue appeared and called to her, "I'm trying to sleep!"

She was wearing her pink pajamas and with her long hair down.

"OH! It's you!" Narue smiled, "You're Rachel's friends."

"Nanase…" she smiled, "What a surprise."

Narue bowed and said, "I'm just bunking here, as orders of Kazu and Yagi. It's a safe place to be, since Narue Android is still on the prowl."

Miyazawa sighed, "Yeah… I know. So I've heard. But, at least you'll still go on tour, right?"

"No. I'm done, for now. A little breather, before next winter, when I begin _"Narue Nanase's Dance Party – Holiday Style_"! And you three will join me! Also, I got something in the summer."

"Thanks, but maybe someday. You're a lot nicer, than _other _celebs I know of."

Narue bowed, "Thank you. I hope to see you soon, Miss Miyazawa, since it's late and we're neighbors."

Yukino asked, "Uh, Nanase…"

"Hey, call me Narue!"

"Narue, do you have another roommate with you?"

"No. I like to live alone, waiting for my boyfriend to come home soon. Why do you ask?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? May and Hyatt are trying to reconcile their friendship (_Don't even ask_)."

Narue smiled, "Sure. I _do _feel lonely, from time to time. I hope they'll patch it up."

They left to Narue's apartment, as she concluded, "I hope this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Miss Miyazawa."

Yukino blushed and said, "Please… Call me Yuki."

They went inside and shut the door.

* * *

><p>At the throne room, April addressed to her people:<br>_"My good people of Plastic World! I am your NEW Queen, April! Michi has died, so now I shall take it over and you shall do as I say… my clay subjects!"_

The crowd roared, as April thought, "Here goes nothing…"

She took the crown and announced:  
>"<em>My first… and <em>_only__ act as Queen… is to abdicate the throne… FOREVER!"_

She threw the crown down, shattering it into pieces. The crowd gasped and murmured, as she continued, "No. It has to be. Everything that has been going on has been hell! And I cannot take it! That is why I denounce Plastic World's _monarchy_, and declared that the kingdom is no more!"

They all cried in shock, as April added, "And when I say it… It's this. I loved my city… and everything in between… but I loved Queen Michi. And these last few months was a nightmare. I almost died, many times, and I felt homesick… but knowing Michi, I shall move on. So, I decree that I shall forever banish Queens in this world! You are all free of royal rules and regulations!"

They all cheered lightly.

"And, henceforth, _Plastic World_, now and forever, will be forever abolished from _monarchy_, and become an independent city for _democracy_!"

The crowd boomed in cheers, as April smiled.

"LONG LIVE QUEEN APRIL!" One citizen cheered.

They all chanted, and continued on, "LONG LIVE APRIL! LONG LIVE APRIL!"

_December 25, 2011 (the date this chapter was written) – forever be known as the END of Plastic World, and the birth of Plas City_

April smiled, as she looked up in the sky, "I'm sorry, Queen Michi. If I'd stay as queen, then I'd be repeating everything _you _did and/or caused. Besides… May would've wanted it, after all."

She waved to her citizens and laughed. The crowd cheered on, as Plastic World was no more… of Queens and royalty.

Michi's spirit appeared in the throne room and sighed, "This was _not _what I had in mind… But you made the right decision. Thank you, April. Enjoy your new role."

She disappeared into a painting, which was her own portrait. She then whispered in echoes:  
><em>"No matter what… I'll stay by everybody's side, watching over… April… May… Yuki… Farewell…"<em>

As the crowd cheered for April, as she ended monarchy, a lone female figure was in the background. Her upper half is a silhouette, with long hair, as the lower half had a blue skirt and uniform, with brown shoes.

"Arima and Yolei have failed me," she spoke demonically, without the others knowing, "I shall bide my time and await Queen Michi's return… then the city will rule over _one __goddess_."

Her eyes glowed infrared, as she vanished in thin air.

* * *

><p>Narue asked, "So… What were you upset over, anyway?"<p>

Miyazawa sighed, "It's a long story. You wouldn't believe me."

Narue said, "Oh, trust me. I'd believe you. But I see you're too hurt to explain. So, never mind, then."

The lights went out.

"Good night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thus ends another heartfelt chapter of the series.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But now that April is gone forever, busy in the rule of Plastic World, now known as Plas City, will she ever see May again?<br>What will happen between May and Hyatt, now that they are friends again?  
>Will Miz-K ever return?<br>Is Butch **__**EVER**__** gonna get his name right?  
>When will Konata reveal her Haruhi Robot?<br>Has the Kona Force and The Gang parted ways?  
>Is Dan returning soon?<br>What will Shizuo Heiwajima destroy next?  
>Has Pedro and Sandora lived peacefully again at home?<br>And most of all… What about the entire worlds? Will it EVER be solved?  
>And… Who was that mysterious girl, just now?<strong>_

_**All these, and much more, will be answered, or most of them, in the next mind-melting, sense-messing, canon-dropping, 4**__**th**__** wall-breaking, mind-numbing, and all that shit in between…  
>AHEM!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I mean, in the NEXT extraordinary chapter of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May"!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hyatt whispered, "And Hyatt, too…"<p>

* * *

><p>Excel was in Plas City's Medical Centre. She was sitting next to a strong man with an afro and mustache, holding his stomach.<p>

"Excel wants to know…" she asked, "Are you Mister Hercule?"

Hercule responded, "Yes… My stomach just ached, all of a sudden. I have to have the iron ticker fixed up and rejuvenated, so I can continue being the Alternate World's Martial Arts Champion!"

He asked, "How about you? You wanted an autograph?"

Excel typed, "Excel was given an order from her Lord Il Palazzo for some operation."

The receptionist called, "Satan! Hercule Satan!"

Hercule left, after telling Excel, "Got to go. If you survive, I'll give you an autographed T-shirt, as a _get well present_."

Excel smiled, as she thought, "Hello, Excel here… I'm here because I'm getting an operation…"

She then winked, as she typed, "But you'll see soon enough."

* * *

><p><em><strong>We cannot wait…<br>By the way, whoever forgot to fix the remote on the freeze frame part…  
>You're fired, you know.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Speaking of which…<br>_At the dressing room, Aya Hasebe was still frozen, being stripped of her clothes and put into a bridal outfit.

"This will help Miz-K, so much," Roger Smith said.

Setsuna blushed, "I don't know how, or care to ask why, but it'll be easy for our bride for Miz."

Roger snuffed, "Yeah… How _did _he survive, anyway?"

They continued on, as Aya was still frozen, being fitted into her bridal outfit.


	57. Epilogue II

_**Epilogue II  
>May's Puppet Show<br>(aka "The Story So Far **__**II**__**")**_

* * *

><p>A small stage for a puppet show appeared. A small felt puppet of Michael Cole appeared and talked in May's voice.<p>

"May I have your attention, please?" 'He' spoke, "I just received a word from Princess May. _And I quote… _This is the end of the story… for now… but the fun is just beginning!"

Michael Cole shouted, "I _never _sound like that!"

May popped up, in her princess dress, and broke 4th wall.

"Hello, readers," she smiled, "I'm May, of _The Misadventures of Miyazawa and May_."

April appeared, wearing a prince's outfit "And I'm April. May's erstwhile mother… or so they say, which has been unconfirmed. I'm also in said story, which Chapter 52 was my final appearance, barring any popular request."

May said, "Miz-K Takase and friends ordered me to host this special recap edition of the recent twenty-six chapters of the story, from where ACROSS debuted, to my meeting with Hyatt. We've also introduced many brand new characters in the story."

She then held up puppets of Miyazawa and herself, and added, "But having _two _puppets wasn't enough. April, the _Mayor _of _Plas City,_ was nice enough to come by and help."

April sprouted eight arms and said, "This is to show _more _than six characters, like The Gang and the guys from 6Teen."

May smiled, "And… We also have a great audience here, who'd love to listen in on all the fun!"

Yukino groaned, as she was in the audience, front row, feeling uneasy, "Why do _I _have to watch this?"

_The audience consists of many characters that appeared in the story, with the exception of That Woman, the Keroro Platoon, Team Rocket, and Queen Michi._

May smiled, "Yuki! We just love to show some fun!"

They crouched down and began.

May cheered, "And now, to start… let us begin the story, from the _very _beginning!"

"WHAT?" Yukino shouted, "WHY?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The first half has been omitted. We're using the recap chapter as a second half.<strong>_

* * *

><p>May then announced, "TA-DA! And now, Yuki and I continued our time together, as long as we stay safe with each other."<p>

She narrated, "So, Yuki went shopping for dinner, while Hyatt was found in the trash."

_The puppet play is presented in Play Form, as April and May began to perform the recent clips, with their dialogue._

(Miyazawa Puppet; _May_): AHH! A dead body! What am I gonna do? Oh, fudge cakes!

(April; narrating): If you must know what happened, Hyatt was removed from her position.

(Scene switches to Lord Arima's throne)

(May; narrating): Ooh… Big Bad Arima and his ACROSS throne room!

(Excel Puppet; _May_): HAIL, IL PALAZZO!

(Hyatt Puppet; _May_): Zzo…

(Arima Puppet; _April_): Excel, please leave me. I must see to Agent Hyatt alone! Yank!

(Excel Puppet flew off)

(Excel Puppet): AAH! I'm falling!

(May): "Splash!"

(Hyatt Puppet): What is it, Lord Arima?

(Arima Puppet): Dear, Agent Hyatt… I have instituted the ACROSS Wellness Policy, and judging your performances, you are not in good health.

(Hyatt Puppet): I'm sorry. I die a lot… and…

(Arima Puppet): NO EXCUSES! You're fired!

(Hyatt Puppet): Urk! I died…

(May): Back to today… Yuki takes in Hyatt, leaving her prepared for Sayaka and Himeko. But she woke up to find herself with our brave May.

(Scene changes to how Hyatt met May)

(Hyatt Puppet is crying)

(May Puppet): Aw… Poor girl… You lost?

(Hyatt Puppet): My senior… Excel… she kicked me out…

Excel smiled, "Whoa, this is getting good!"

Hyatt giggled, hearing May impersonating her.

(May Puppet): Stay with me and Yuki, and we'll take you in… unless you have nowhere else to go…

(Hyatt Puppet): No.

(May Puppet): YAY!

Miyazawa shouted, "That's _not _how it went!"

Everyone shushed her.

"SHHH!"

(May Puppet and Hyatt Puppet were in the room)

(Hyatt Puppet died)

(May Puppet): WAH! Hyatt, my new friend died.

(Miyazawa Puppet; _April_): Uh… Why is the corpse back here?

(May Puppet): She's not a corpse!

(Miyazawa Puppet): Stupid! Why did you bring her back? And I thought Sayaka and Himeko devoured her!

(May Puppet): WAH! I made a new friend and she died!

(Hyatt Puppet): Hello… I'm up. Good morning, May.

(Miyazawa Puppet): AHH! ZOMBIE!

(Miyazawa Puppet fainted)

Yukino growled, "May… What are you doing?"

(Miyazawa Puppet): This is nuts. I am in need of taking you to the doctor, seeing if we could check on your health. I, myself, a plastic surgeon, know _some _medical endeavors.

(May Puppet): Please do… I only wish that you'd save her.

(Miyazawa Puppet and May Puppet hugged)

Peter smiled, "Dude, this is so cute!"

Mizuki and Farra were laughing, as Steven groaned, "This is ridiculous. Is _this _all about these two?"

Kagami said, "Not always. Now, shut up and keep watching."

May then narrated, "As Yuki and our lovely May kept Hyatt, as she became "_one of the family_". Peace had never been nicer… Except…"

She then changed the scenery to downtown, "Meanwhile, in the office of LaSalle's, or _The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_, Miyuki Takara dispatched the Kona Force, finding the Hiiragi Twins, Tsukasa and Kagami!"

(Miyuki Puppet; _April_): GO! KONA FORCE!

(April presented the Kona Force puppets, voicing them all)

(Jonesy Puppet): I'm Kona Red! I'm suave and superb!

(Jen Puppet): I'm Jen! I am Kona Black! I am the leader of the group!

(Wyatt Puppet): I'm Kona Green! I am musically talented and high on caffeine!

(Caitlin Puppet): I'm Kona Pink! Hot Pink, to be exact! I _love _shopping!

(Jude Puppet): And I Am Kona Yellow! Dude…

(Jonesy Puppet): Jude!

(Nikki Puppet): And I am Kona Purple. You may call this unit, Nikki R (_for Ropponmatsu_). I was created by Konata Izumi.

(Konata Puppet appears)

(Konata Puppet; _May_): For those who forgot… I am the creator of the Nikki R, as mentioned! I summoned the Kona Force to help out!

May narrated, "But… They were not alone. Out came the Kona Force's rivals… The Gang!

(April then showed the puppets of The Gang)

(Peter Puppet): We're here! Dudes, this is our biggest mission yet!

(Steven Puppet): I love to succeed. Steven Cooke will win in the end!

(Farra Puppet): Shaddup!

(The Gang Puppets began running, as the scene changes)

April narrated, "The Gang was recruited by Miyuki Takara, to help find the Hiiragis. In reality, they work for AAW, or _Alliance Across the World_, led by Kanaka Nanase, who was working for _another _reason."

(Kanaka Puppet; _April_): Oh, the humdrums of life. I wish to see my Lawson again, but I have _this _first. Everyone, listen up! ACROSS is up to something, and WE at th-. Wait, what now? A Narue Nanase Gynoid is malfunctioning? NO! It's cannot be!

(Kanaka Puppet grabbed the phone)

(Kanaka Puppet): Mommy, get me Agent Carl!

(Carl Puppet; _May_): Yeah! TONIGHT!

Carl laughed, "Real frickin' funny. Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Fred Jones Sr. snuffed, "I don't find it funny, at all."

May narrated, as the scene changed, "Outskirts of town, the Hiiragis arrived at a small abode, all messy and not up to code."

(Tsukasa Puppet; _May_): What a mess!

(Kagami Puppet; _May_): I know. We'll have to radio help, since communications are out.

(Dan Puppet; _April_): HEY! What are _you _doing here?

Dan complained, "Come on! That puppet of me doesn't _look _like me!"

April looked and held up a piece of chalk. She wrote _"Jerk" _on the shirt and held it up.

Dan smiled, "That's better."

(Dan Puppet): What are _you _doing here? Whatever it is, I am calling Elise! This is nuts for this stupid world.

(Tsukasa Puppet): Thank you, kind sir. We were kind of lost, since it was the brownie monsters that drifted us to a different world, away from us.

May narrated, "As the Hiiragis, along with Dan, Chris, and Elise, were off to the HQ of the LaSalle's, the Kona Force goes into action!"

Konata called, "It's LSAAWS!"

Kagami snapped, "Does it _really _matter?"

April uses the Kona Force Puppets to chase the car, which had puppets of Dan, Chris, Elise, Tsukasa, and Kagami in it.

(April): "Beep, beep! VROOM! SKRRRRCH! SKRRRCH!"

(Tsukasa Puppet): Oh, no! They're after us!

(Dan Puppet): Crap! Just what we need!

(Elise Puppet; _April_): Drive, Chris! Drive!

Chris was confused, "As much as it is enjoyable, I like it. But I don't get why she knew everything that happened. Besides, they don't look like us!"

Steven sighed, "It's not my problem, buddy."

Mizuki said, "It's just felt puppets."

May narrated, "But as they stopped, the entire puppet croup surrounded the three people, mistaken for kidnappers. Kagami had heard enough!"

(Kagami Puppet): ENOUGH! WE are from LaSalle's!

(May & April): WHAT?

(Kagami Puppet): If _you _idiots hadn't chased us around, we'd contact HQ!

(Tsukasa Puppet): Yeah. We'd happen to be lost.

(Nikki Puppet): She is correct. My scanners confirmed that they are telling the truth.

(Jen Puppet): Ooh… Sorry about that.

(Dan Puppet): You jerks! RAWR! You idiots! We'd _never _do anything rash like kidnapping!

(Wyatt Puppet): Join us, and we'll help you stop the evil!

April proclaimed, as she narrated, while May changed the scenery:

"Following April's sudden loss of Plastic World, she stayed with Pedro and his son, along with Dawn, who was being treated by the ever beautiful Michi, Queen of the Plastic World."

(Michi Puppet; _April_): Ah, our world is gone, but I shall make a newer world, one day.

(Dawn Puppet; _May_): Oh, Queenie… I look for a new face.

(Pedro Puppet; _Pedro_): Oh, my stars… Pedro is happy that he is in this show, but is also surprised by the faceless race of humans. PEDRO WEEPS TEARS OF JOY TO THE WORLD!

Setsuna gasped, "Pedro?"

Sandora cheered, "Papa!"

May narrated, "But then…"

(Dawn Puppet): HA-HAH! I now rule the world! I am _not _Dawn! I am…

(May switches puppets)

(That Puppet): That Woman! I have the queen in my grasp!

(Pedro Puppet): This is sudden. It's That Man with Miss Will and Pedro's Sexy Wife, all over again!

(Miz-K Puppet; _April_): I don't think so! Time to unleash the powers of Miz-K!

"In an instant," she narrated, "April, the ever determined, has grown brand new colors, with strong powers!"

May added, "But with the new powers, she was no match for That Woman, the Dawn imposter and daughter of That Man!"

(That Puppet takes Michi Puppet)

(That Puppet): Wah, ha, ha! Evil cackle! The Queen is mine! Off I go!

(Pedro Puppet): NOOOOOOO!

(April Puppet): I _won't _give in! Michi was used, like that!

(Miz-K Puppet): Maybe so… But we won't give in. See my teacher and she'll give you what you need to know. Time you went to the _Miz-Hole_!

(April and May): The _Miz-Hole…_

May narrated, as April changed the scene, "Elsewhere, as they trained, Hyatt was in the hospital, being checked upon, as Yuki visited Dr. Grapé."

(Doctor Puppet; _April_): I'm afraid she's dead. Give some time to bereave the corpse.

(Miyazawa Puppet; _May_) No way! She'll wake up! As a doctor of another field of medical discipline, I can tell that this is the strangest case I have ever seen.

(Doctor Puppet): Prove it!

(Miyazawa Puppet): Now, watch me! ABRACA-YUKI!

(Hyatt Puppet woke up)

(Miyazawa Puppet): TA-DA!

(Hyatt Puppet): I live again! Morning already?

Excel laughed, as Yukino growled, "That _really _wasn't how it went!"

Hyatt smiled, "I liked it… So funny, removing some provocative innuendo."

(Miyazawa Puppet): I leave her, up to you, doctor.

(Doctor Puppet): Then, allow me to take her blood for test. It could be a terminal disease.

May continued, "So, as Hyatt was tested, she was declared _inconclusive_!"

(Scene changes to downtown AKIBA)

(Narue Puppet; _May_): TA-DA! I'm Narue Nanase! The celebrity of Akihabara! I am the greatest dancer alive!

(Tenma Puppet; _April_): I am AM-Net! My full name is Tenma Tsukamoto! I came here for _you_, Narue Android!

(Narue Puppet): WHAT? NO! I'm not an android!

(Tenma Puppet): Yes, you are! ACROSS has been looking for your psychopathic skills, for we may control the city!

(Narue Puppet): NO! I won't join!

(Narue Android Puppet; _April_): NOT SO FAST! Leave her alone! No one kills Narue Nanase… but me!

(Narue Puppet): Eep…

May cried, "The Narue Android is going to kill Narue Nanase! Who will help us?"

(Rachel Puppet; _April_): NARUE-CHAN!

Narue sighed in anger, "Story of my life…"

(May Puppet): I'll save you!

(Miyazawa Puppet): With this device that Rachel Moore gave us, we'll neutralize Narue Android!

(Narue Android Puppet): Try me, fool!

April shouted, as May reenacted the scene, "And so, our heroes pressed the button. But… it only affected Tenma, the cybernetic ACROSS soldier! But it was all for naught! Our heroes were no match for the feisty android. Narue Nanase had to react!"

(Narue Puppet): NO!

(April): SOCK! POW! THUD!

(Narue Android Puppet): I'm defeated? Impossible!

(Narue Android Puppet leaves)

(Narue Android Puppet): You haven't seen the last of me! I'll remember this! _Continued swearing~._

May cheered, "YAY! Narue Nanase was saved!"

April called, "But, at that moment… BOOM! AHH!"

"AHH!" May cried, "Yuki, Hyatt, and our wonderful May had been separated."

Steven sighed, "And they said that _I'm _arrogant."

Heather smiled, "But that princess costume is über-hot!"

Roger said, "This is where it gets good."

Yukino sighed, "Thank god!"

"SHH!"

"GAH!" She yelled, "Okay, okay!"

May called to Yuki, "NO talking, please!"

April sobbed, "No town… Everything… gone forever…"

May said, "But luckily, Yuki and Hyatt were all alone together, minus May!"

April called, "But at that moment, _she _came."

(Excel Puppet): Hatchan!

(Miyazawa Puppet): Who the fuck are you?

(Hyatt Puppet): Senior?

May cried out, "But then…"

(Excel Puppet): I am programmed to kill Yuki! Excel shall kill, for fun! Arima will be happy for me!

(Hyatt Puppet): I remember you! You're _not _Excel! You're an android!

(Excel Puppet): NEGATIVE! I am… I am…

(Hyatt Puppet): Holy teacakes!

(Excel Puppet): System restart. What is your wish, master?

(Hyatt Puppet): Power down, robot.

(April): Bzzz… Shutdown engaged… Excel Unit is now deactivated…

(Miyazawa Puppet): Hyatt…

(Hyatt Puppet): I'm so sorry, Miss Yuki.

May then narrated, "But then… as Miyazawa was about to confront her husband."

(Arima Puppet): I remember you now… The Excel Excel Robot had failed me.

(Miyazawa Puppet): How could you? Why? Why did you all of a sudden turn on me? Why?

(May): BANG! Yuki falls dead!

(Arima Puppet): Maybe… Maybe it was for the best.

(Miyazawa Puppet): I'm… dead… Arima… Why? May… I'm so sorry…

April continued, "Meanwhile, May was looking around the ACROSS building, looking for Yukino. As she was praying for Yukino to come to her, it happened."

(Miyazawa Puppet rose up)

(Miyazawa Puppet): Huh? I'm alive? Whoever it was, _now _I can exact my revenge on you, Souichiro!

May then said, "All the while, the Kona Force _and _The Gang faced off against Arima!"

April cried, as the Arima Puppet fought off ALL the puppets, "Arima defeated them all! Miyuki and Peter were left!

(Miyuki Puppet): YOU! How could you? I'll make you suffer!

(Peter Puppet): Dude! You're going down!

Peter shouted, "NO WAY! I didn't have that accent, because Arima made me mad!"

Farra snapped, "Is _that _why?"

(Arima Puppet): Too late!

(May): CRASH!

(Miyuki Puppet): You… This isn't over!

(Peter Puppet): I hate you…

April narrated, "Before Yukino and May confronted the evil Arima… April, the dark one, confronted That Woman, for _all_ the marbles, in which the prize was Queen Michi!"

(May): PA-SHHH! PA-SHHH! POWERFUL BEAMS!

(April Puppet): You cannot win!

(That Puppet): I will have my win! Prepare for the agony of _de-feet_! Stenchy Feet Attack!

(April Puppet): AHH! Athlete's Foot! I've failed!

(Pedro Puppet): Not for long!

(Michael Puppet): Yes! I shall win and play _Tea Party _with The Miz! But first, let's combine our powers!

(Miranda Puppet; _April, in a British accent_): Time to fall to the heroes, o bleeding foot woman.

April held up Miz-K's outsiders, Butch and Cassidy, and April, and shouted, "In a combined strength… That Woman fell!"

(That Puppet): AAH! See you in the next puppet show!

(May): KABOOM!

Miranda smiled, "Not how I remembered, but-."

Shizuo shouted, "How long will this take? I'm getting bored… and pissed off!"

May called, "One more act!"

April narrated, "This could be the end…"

May called, "But as Miyazawa was about to shoot, the very talented May appeared and knocked some sense into him!"

(May Puppet): POW! KAPOW! WHAM! That will teach you to hurt Yuki!

(Miyazawa Puppet): Oh, May! You saved me!

(Arima Puppet): You little bitch! How dare you?

(May Puppet): Yuki! Shoot him now! Save Arima!

(Arima Puppet): Shoot her!

(May Puppet): YUKI!

Shizuo shouted, "GET ON WITH IT, GOD DAMN IT!"

"SHH!"

Dan cried, "SHUT UP!"

May called, "Be patient! In fact…"

(May): BANG!

(Arima Puppet): No… I… have… failed… Urk! Dead.

(Miyazawa Puppet): WAH! My husband is gone! But now, at least peace has been restored.

(May Puppet): Yuki…

(Miyazawa Puppet hugged May Puppet)

(Hyatt Puppet): I'm so sorry for everything, Miss Haruka.

(May Puppet): I forgive you. I _am _mad at you for lying to me… but all is forgiven.

(April and May): HURRAY!

Everyone was applauding, except for Shizuo, Hyatt, and Yukino.

May smiled and said, "And so… Yukino, May, and Hyatt lived happily ever after… or, at least, until something else happened."

April said, "_To be continued! Dot-dot-dot!_"

May and April bowed, as everyone applauded. Shizuo wasn't amused, Hyatt was already dead, halfway in the end, and Miyazawa fainted, after seeing the whole thing.

"Why?" She groaned, "May… How can she…?"

* * *

><p>That night, May was sleeping with Hyatt, as Miyazawa and Narue were sleeping in, at Nanase's new apartment. She left out a note:<br>_Dear May,  
>If you get this, I'm at another apartment. I don't mind, since you and Hyatt wanted to reconnect. I'll see you tomorrow.<br>Love, Yukino_

As Yukino was sleeping, she thought, "May… I wonder why she glowed. She saved me, before I shot Arima… But… But why? Where did she get it?"

She fell asleep and said, "Ah, who knows… Maybe May had a one-shot power."

_Don't~… You~… Believe it!_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Miyazawa came out of Narue's apartment, feeling relaxed.<p>

"Wow… Best sleep ever," she smiled, "I bet I can visit her again, tonight."

But then…

**AAH!**

"MAY!"

Miyazawa rushed in her own apartment and found May, holding a huge box. May already opened it, showing the contents inside. May was crying, as Hyatt was shocked.

"What is it?" Miyazawa cried, "Why are you crying?"

May pointed at the box. Inside… there was a mannequin. The mannequin had a ponytail, with long dark blue hair, and is wearing a pink dress. May was crying, because the mannequin looked like Dawn.

"It… It's Dawn…" she wept.

Miyazawa looked down and saw it. She was completely shocked. She turned to May and asked, "Who delivered it to you?"

May held up the slip. Yukino took it and read it:  
><em>To: Haruka; From: the malls of Plas-City – Contents: one (1) display mannequin<em>

A note was there, handwritten:  
><em>May<br>I know you know this girl, and I hope you could awake her. I'll be fine. Take care of her, since Yolei's bad people did this to her.  
>From, April<em>

"April?" She gasped.

May was right. The mannequin _was _Dawn. But why?

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus we begin Season Three of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May".<br>Stay tuned!**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miz-K was relaxing in the sun, drinking a tall frosty root beer.<p>

He was humming his theme song, as he was resting in a beach chair.

_**Miz-K Disclaimer: **__Miz-K Takase is taking a break, after the 52 chapters shown (technically, it's 57). He deserves, at least 4 vacations a year (Union rules – Not Proven). He'll return in Series 3, as is this story._


	58. The Dead Girl, The Dunce, and The Dummy

A girl with long light blue hair, in two long braids, and a maid outfit appeared, holding up a scroll.

She bowed and said, "Good evening. My name is Yuzuki. I am a Persocom from _Chobits_. This story marks the third season of _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May"_. However, some of our _Chobits _reps are a little miffed over the chapter, in which the Excel XL5 was like Miss Chi, in the final episode. Because the way she did it, when Hyatt activated Excel XL5, using her password _"Holy Teacakes_".  
>The story <em>was<em> supposed to be stopped, immediately, after Yukino shot Arima… but Miz-K Takase and others couldn't let it be. So, the story continues…"

She read the scroll, "But on one condition… _"I, Mister Peter Giese, aka Miz-K Takase, approve of the newest chapters to date, plus brand new characters from different shows; same rules apply from Disclaimer from Chapter 1"._"

She bowed and said, "Also, I shall appear in this story, along with Lord Minoru, in an upcoming chapter. Thank you and have a good day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May<br>Series 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 53<br>The Dead Girl, Dunce, and Dummy**_

* * *

><p><em>We begin this chapter, where we left off; the moment after May got her package from April…<em>

"Yuki…" she sobbed, "My… My friend… Dawn…"

May's package had a mannequin inside, which was Dawn. The _real_ Dawn that was turned into one, for unknown reasons, and since That Woman's proclaim to her was partially true. Yukino was livid, as she read the letter.

"I don't believe it!" She growled, "April? She's alive? But why?"

She found another note, which showed her the number and address to April's home.

"Plas City?" She thought, "Doesn't she mean Plastic World, uh, Kingdom?"

May stood Dawn in place, as she was sad.

"What happened to you?" She sobbed, "How did this happen? _Por quoi!_"

Hyatt patted her shoulder and said, "It's okay. I'm sad by it, too."

Miyazawa growled, as May asked, "Yuki… What should we do?"

"I don't know, but I should give this person a call," Yukino said, "The person who gave this to you was…"

She then thought and giggled, "Uh, you know what… forget it."

May was confused, but she was still hurt.

Peter appeared and cheered, "DUDE! What was all the screaming? I can help, maybe! What's the trou-, ooh…"

He saw the mannequin and blushed. He shut the door and said, "Never mind…" and then he left.

"What was that about?" May asked.

"I don't know…" Yukino said.

"You were saying, Yuki?"

"I, uh, nothing…"

She thought, "Damn. If I told her about April, she'd flip… But I _did _make a promise to her. So, why on earth is she alive again?"

Narue appeared and asked, "Uh, what's going on? I heard a scream."

Miyazawa pointed at Dawn and said, "May got a package."

Narue blushed and said, "She's cute!"

May sobbed, "She's Dawn. She's frozen, like this."

Miyazawa sighed, "May… Seriously?"

Hyatt was worried, as she asked, "Why are _you _here?"

"Oh, I just moved here, last night," she smiled, "I needed a little private time. Plus, I needed to go nostalgic. I used to live in a dump, like this, back in my days. Uh, I'm about 17, by the way."

May nodded, but was in tears, "I wish I could be happy for you, but seeing Dawn like this now… I'm so sorry about the trouble."

She hugged her and sobbed, "Dawn. Why? How could you be this way? Who did this? My girlfriend is gone! Uh… I mean a female friend."

She laughed, "My bad. STUPID MAY! How can you joke, after what happened to Dawn, my friend?"

Naure was disgusted, "It's just a mannequin! She's not alive."

Miyazawa muttered, "I wish it were true…"

"Won't you get in trouble of harboring a display dummy?"

"Yes… But she was a delivery for _this _little runt. And I apologize for the remark, since this is serious."

She asked her, "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," Narue smiled, "I can let someone use it for long distance. What do you want to call?"

"Oh… a friend," she said, "Do you know of a Plas City?"

Narue shook her head and said, "No. You're welcome to my house. I got _unlimited _Anytime Minutes."

Miyazawa and Narue left, as she called to May, "May, Hyatt, I'll leave you guys alone."

May nodded and hugged Dawn, "Poor Dawn…"

They left, as Hyatt fell dead again. May continued to cry onto Dawn's wooden painted chest, soaking her dress a bit.

As she cried, May started to glow, hoping she'd be alive.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Miyazawa used Narue's phone and called April.

"Pick up… Pick up… Pick up…"

An answer was made.

"Hello, April of Plas City," she called from the receiver.

"APRIL!" Yukino yelled.

Narue gasped, "Whoa! You know the girl you're talking to? I should explain it."

Miyazawa shushed her, "I got this."

April was in her desk, as mayor, and was calling on the phone.

"Yuki… It's been so long! Did you get my package for May?"

"Yes… And I don't like it that you gave me the mannequin."

"That Woman must've left her in the fields, before I came to Pedro's home."

"Who?"

"Nothing…"

"Why did you bring _her _in my home?"

"I'm sorry. But… Did you ever notice May glowing?"

Miyazawa gasped, "Uh… Yeah…"

April then shivered, "I read in the paper that you, May, and that girl with you were with Narue Nanase. It said that Nanase defeated the Android Double, in a blink. But it cannot be so."

"I know… It happened, after May glowed at Souichiro, when he was in ACROSS."

"WHAT? It happened again?"

Yukino said, as she was upset, "I don't know. Is there something I should know? Because when Narue socked Narue Android, it was like, so fast. I have a feeling May did it. I know Hyatt didn't do it."

April sobbed, "No… Her powers… They could be…"

"What is that?"

"Sorry… But I must sign off. That dummy I gave you, maybe we can prove a point on something."

Miyazawa said, "Call me, if anything comes up… Or, just call Miss Nanase's number, since I'm calling from her home, next door."

Narue asked, "What happened now?"

Miyazawa whispered to Narue, "It's nothing…"

She said, "I'm sorry. I have to go to the store now."

April hung up, as Miyazawa turned to Narue, "Miss Nanase, I should go now. One of my friends knew about your attack in the paper… But she was fibbing that someone made you do it."

Narue nodded and stated, "People like that, lying to others, deserve to be shunned. I learned that, the hard way."

She left to the store, "Suppose if it were someone you know…"

Narue rebutted, "Ooh… I'm staying out of this one."

She replied, "But… I don't know… since I have been through weird stuff, before. Sometimes my friends _may be _not what you'd expect. I can tell, since I am an alien."

"NO!"

"Yes. Well… _half-_alien. I was born on Earth."

They left to the store, as May was all alone.

**XXXXX**

May was sleeping, while on Dawn, who was still frozen. She was still soaked in tears, and was sad. Yukino appeared, wanting to invite May and Hyatt to Narue's, as a token of friendship. Sadly, neither of them was awake. She removed May's bandana and draped a blanket over her and the Dawn dummy.

"I'll have to tell Narue that May and Hyatt are asleep…" she whispered, "But it must be tough for a friend of May's to suffer this way."

She set Hyatt, lying on the floor and draped a blanket over Hyatt's corpse. She then smiled, "It _is _interesting to learn more of May, now that I know of her ways."

She left to Narue's, to sleep for the night. She then thought, "So… I have succumbed to the three D's: _**D**__imwits, __**D**__ead Girls, and Store __**D**__ummies._"

She hollered, "So… WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE ALL THREE, THEN?"

She stormed off, as Himeko and Sayaka woke up, during their sleep.

"Did you hear something?" Sayaka asked.

Himeko yawned, "No…"

Meanwhile, May was sleeping on Dawn, and suddenly… she started to move her arms.

Dawn spoke in whispers, "May… I wish I could see you again."

She echoed, as she draped her arms around May, slowly creaking, "May… May… May… May…"

She stopped speaking and reverted back to her frozen form. May was blushing, as she was sleeping with her friend.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, May woke up, as she saw Dawn, with her eyes closed. She gasped, "Dawn? She closed her eyes?"

Dawn then started to yawn, "Oh… What a long nap…"

May started to tear up and cried, "Dawn? Is that you?"

It was seven in the morning. Dawn woke up from her form, after being frozen for months. They had a tearful reunion.

"May… It's so good to see a face again," she wept.

May hugged and cried, "Dawn! I'm so glad!"

There was never a wonderful moment for two Pokémon trainers. Hyatt woke up and saw May and Dawn together. Yukino returned, after visiting Narue again, and was surprised by the outcome.

"Uh… May…" she nervously cringed, "Your mannequin is moveable."

Dawn turned to her and said, "Not really."

Miyazawa gasped in horror, "YAH! How di-? Why in th-? What th-?"

She was stammering, while May and Dawn hugged again.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa then started talking with Dawn, as she changed out of her pink dress, into her casual Pokémon attire, with black shirt and pink skirt. She was on her knees, as Yukino began.

"So… What happened to you?" She asked.

"I… don't remember. Last thing I remembered that I was busy training. But… But all I could do was shop. I'm going to be a stylist, one day. But I never thought I'd become one with style."

"Who did this to you?"

Dawn said, "I don't know. All I did at the mall was shop. Then… Then I was turned into a mannequin…"

May asked, "How come you became one, Hikari?"

Dawn sobbed, "I don't remember… I think I am cursed."

Miyazawa asked, "A curse? What kind of curse? The _only _curse that can turn you into a mannequin is something out of Greek Mythology… I mean like Pygmalion."

May scolded, "Yuki! Bad! How dare you call Dawn a pig?"

"Uh, May… Wrong _Pig_."

Dawn said, "No, I understand. It's just that when I was like that, something inside of me was hardening. That means that everything was becoming like a statue. I always dreamed of being dashing and beautiful… but I never thought it would end up like this."

Miyazawa nodded, and then asked, "That's sweet. But… Do you know of an April?"

"No. What does she look like?" Dawn replied.

May said, "She looks like me, but with black."

She shook her head, as the girls were worried.

"I don't know… Yuki…" May whispered, "Dawn is obviously having trouble remembering why she was this way."

Miyazawa thought, as she turned to Dawn, "Poor girl. I think I am happy that May revived you, but I don't know which is more annoying: May, Hyatt, or you."

She then asked, "Do you remember where you were last?"

"A mall." She responded, "Something called _Coconut_. I hear it was exotic."

"And that was it… huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

Dawn turned away and held up the box she came in with. She thought, "If only I could remember where I _really _was… then May would be happy for me."

May smiled, "Well, I don't blame you. Since you have nowhere else to go, you can stay with us!"

Dawn cried, "You mean it? I can stay?"

Yukino nodded and said, "Well… _Only _if we do something about you. Besides, May and Hyatt needed more playmates."

Dawn bowed, "It's a deal. But… I can only act this form in daylight. At night, I shall become a mannequin again."

May retorted, "Why is that? Is this a one-shot?"

Dawn said nothing. She stood in place and froze.

"It's not even night," Miyazawa shouted, "It's only 3PM!"

Dawn said, "I know. I wanted to relax my body. I'm not used to lying on beds yet. A side-effect, if you will."

May agreed, as Yukino left.

"Where are you going, Yuki?" She asked.

"I'm going to spend the night at Narue's. Dawn can have _my _spot." Miyazawa responded, "Oh, May… Tomorrow, we meet her for dinner. You wanna come?"

"Sure," May smiled, "I'd love to dine with a celebrity."

She then inquired, "But _why _are you hanging with her and not me?"

"Well, you felt awful about Hyatt _and _Dawn. I figured that you needed some _May Time_. Also…"

"I know… It is about Souichiro… I get you. Have fun, Yuki."

"You're not mad?"

"No. I'm not mad. A little angry that you didn't wake me to see her, last night, but it's okay."

"You were _crying _over her! What was I gonna do: separate you and a mannequin of a friend?"

Dawn stayed in place, as they continued to argue, "All seems relaxing. I miss Ash and Brock."

**XXXXX**

May was sitting alone, as Dawn looked at the clock. It was 6:55PM. She was about to be frozen again.

Dawn asked, "May… Do you have a closet?"

"Why?" May asked, "You can sleep with me, tonight. Yuki is at Miss Nanase's, and Hyatt is dead again."

"I know… But… I didn't tell Miss Miyazawa about this. Whenever it is 7 at night, I become a mannequin again. But every seven in the morning, I awaken again. Think of me as a _reverse gargoyle_."

May started to tear up and said, "I don't want to see you frozen again. Yuki and I will think of a way."

"I have to."

"NO! I cannot stand to lose you again!"

Dawn then posed forcefully and smiled, "It's time. I should be going now. Thank you for the wonderful day. I'll see you tomorrow."

The clock struck seven. Dawn was frozen again, as May carried her into a closet. She shut the door and smiled.

"Good night, Dawn," she bowed, "And… Welcome back."

Hyatt looked at Dawn and thought, "Oh, my. This is one special girl."

May said, "Yeah. I loved Dawn, only to learn that this world is messed up that her body is for dollhouses."

Hyatt bowed, "In that case, should we invite her to outside?"

May shook her head and said, "No… I think I heard of a TV show that had a _male _mannequin. And _he _came to life. But, here's the catch: if he leaves a building, he becomes a mannequin, forever."

She then locked the door and declared, "I'm not letting Dawn stay like this. No. I can't let her go anywhere, as long as she is cursed. I'm not taking any chances, while she's like this."

Hyatt explained, "Our place is so tiny."

"So?" May asked.

Miyazawa overheard it from the door, outside, and was worried.

"Maybe… Maybe I should learn more about it in _Plas City_," she thought, "I hope it's the same as before. Could both May and Dawn's mysteries be solved? I'll have to check it out, when I get the chance."

She went back inside, as she went to sleep at Narue's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the building of AAW, the <em>Alliance Across the World, <em>Kanaka Nanase got a phone call from a mysterious person.

"Kanaka," he said, in an Austrian accent, "This is Agent Jorgen von Strangle! I have bad news, regarding Narue Android's whereabouts."

Kanaka asked, "OH? What do you have for me?"

"I have, with me, a robot in questioning," Jorgen spoke, "In fact, she's not a robot."

"Ah! She's an android."

"No. She's not. She _is _a robot, but my muscles don't like this _weird _species."

Kanaka then gasped, as Jorgen explained what he had in question… a Persocom!

"WHAT? Ichiro Mihara's Persocoms… in _my _beat?" She screamed.

"No," he explained, "This one is created, custom-made, by her 'brother'."

Kanaka said, "I'm coming down there, right away. Maybe this _Persocom _will tell us what we know."

She hung up, as she called Bathyscaphe, "Bathyscaphe, hold ALL my appointments, for the moment. I have to run down to District #5 for an emergency run."

She ran to the door, as she was to be surprised for a shock.

_Scratch that and reverse it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuzuki debuts, next chapter…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Peter was sulking in the corner, as Farra asked him, "What's wrong with you?"<p>

He moaned, feeling uneasy, "A bunch of weirdoes, next door."

Farra turned away and scoffed, "You won't tell me? Fine. It happens, every time."

She left, as he snuffed, "Hey, it's not _my _fault to see a girl hold a life-sized doll!"


	59. Totally Perfect

Kanaka arrived at District #5, a small police station. She met up with Jorgen, wearing his camos and black vest. He was wearing his sunglasses and crown and saluted.

"Agent Fairy, Jorgen von Strangle, at your service," he boomed.

"What do you have for me?" She asked him.

He explained to her that a Persocom was malfunctioning, speaking like she was a phone. The Persocom, in question, can talk in different voices, while receiving. This only affects the performance, when someone was on the phone, connecting to said Persocom.

"May I see her, please?" She asked.

They entered outside the small cell, with the Persocom inside. They were separated between a glass wall, to avoid any violence. The Persocom had long blue hair and is wearing a black dress.

"Excuse me…" she asked, "May this be long? I must return home and serve tea."

Kanaka stepped inside the cell. She turned to Jorgen, "Stay here."

She asked her, "Miss Persocom, my name is Kanaka Nanase, leader of _Alliance Across the World_. I'm here for an investigation. What's your name, Miss?"

"My name is Yuzuki. I am a Persocom, created by my master, Minoru Kokubunji."

Kanaka glared at Jorgen, "You said that her creator was a _brother_."

Yuzuki added, "Well, he _sometimes _treats me like a sister. But not anymore."

She bowed and exclaimed, "Mister Jorgen here took me in for questioning, after an incident. My _Call History _showed that there was an _unlisted _call."

Kanaka shouted, "WHO? Who called you?"

Yuzuki turned away, "That's classified. We cannot divulge any personal calls, unless noted."

Kanaka nodded and sighed, "We'll get back to you on that. Excuse me."

With that, she left the cell. She and Jorgen had to talk. She couldn't grasp on what was going on.

"So?" She asked him.

"This is very serious, my boss. Maybe we need to demolish and dismantle her for more testing."

"Too risky. For all we know that Persocom is precious. But why?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 54<br>Totally Perfect**_

* * *

><p>Kanaka added, "In any case, we should be able to obtain her, keeping her intact, until the time comes. She's liable to get the call again."<p>

Jorgen said, "What if she's lying?"

"That can be risky. I know Persocoms. I once interviewed one and they were honest. Robots never lie, including my secretary; and she's a starship."

Jorgen then proclaimed, "I know this is not asking for much, Miss Nanase, but if she is able to control herself and cooperate, maybe we can find the Narue Android."

Kanaka said, "I'm afraid we'll have to keep her in custody, until it is time. Robots and Persocoms are cool; Androids are wall-to-wall jerks."

Yuzuki heard it all and called, "I hear all! And may I make a suggestion? In the event I break down, contact Lord Minoru, so he can fix me."

They both were confused, "Her handler is her repairman?"

She nodded, as they sat down. Jorgen stated that the person, or people, will call from out of Yuzuki, again.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at a local park, a limo drove by and stopped, by the gate. It was Percival's limousine. He called to his assistant, Eri Sawachika, and smiled, "Here is fine. I came here to speak with a certain someone."

Eri said, "I'll come with you."

Percival stepped out and said, "Sorry. For _this _one, I'll have to handle it, alone. Please keep the engines running and wait for me to return."

He then asked, "Unless you're not busy, we should go together and learn more of our guest."

She said, "No, I think I should wait here, in case anything goes awry."

"Oh… Okay…"

Eri then said, as Percival departed, "Well… He seems to be in a hurry. But then again, sometimes these worlds, fused as one, can be a weird, yet scary place."

Nakamura, her driver, proclaimed, "Indeed, it is, Miss Eri."

Percival arrived at a bench, as kids started playing in the playground. He spotted a man, sitting in the bench, with a lab coat and purple hair, awing at the view.

"Gojo Shiouji, I presume…" Percival said.

He turned to him and said, "Ah, yes. Percival Gaynes of AAW, right?"

He sat down and said, "I do believe that Kanaka Nanase and Miyuki Takara has worked together to bring us a mission. She told me to come to you, as is your last whereabouts."

"I _am _pretty busy, or was, since I was working to find the remaining Daitenzin, or the Department of City Security."

"Yes… Well, The Gang is in need of-."

He halted him, as he watched a kid slide down the slide. He blushed and then said, "I'm sorry. Continue."

Percival said, "Yes… Well, I am wondering if _we_, meaning The Gang, will help out. We are in need of your assistance."

Gojo smiled, "Well, I suppose. Why not use the Kona Force?"

"They are on a routine patrol mission, from Miss Takara's orders. This is _Kanaka Nanase's_ orders, and we need The Gang's help. I believe we had that order made, recently."

Gojo smiled, "My work _is _perfection."

"Yes, as we mus-."

He halted him again, as he saw a girl swinging. He sighed heavenly, "Do continue, sir."

Percival growled, "Am I disturbing you… Shiouji?"

Gojo said, "No. I don't mind you here, seeing you are a young man."

Percival snapped, "YOU HAVEN'T STARTED IT YET… DID YOU?"

Gojo nodded, "Might as well. Since this _is_ a request from my boss, Miss Takara, I shall help you guys out."

He jumped out and stated, "Have your help ready, tomorrow at Noon."

He walked away, following a girl, heading home. Percival asked, "May I ask why you're doing this, at the allotted time?"

Shiouji said, "I shall make sure she'd be here, _on time_. I shall help you with your many missions and band practices, by then."

"_She?_"

"Don't worry. You'll have time for your steady and secure schedule. Missions come first, as Miyuki said. Too bad it hasn't happened yet, by that, I mean making your band destroy each other. She has done this before, but we hope you get along with her."

He left, as Percival adjusted his glasses.

"Creepy…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at District #5…

**VREEN…**

"Excuse me, Miss Kanaka," Yuzuki said, "I have a phone call from an _unlisted_ caller."

They gasped. Kanaka shouted, "It's him, her, or them! GAH! I'm so confused!"

Jorgen ordered, "Make the call!"

She went into _Phone Mode_. And then, it happened.

A voice spoke from Yuzuki, which was a deep female voice, "Hello. We are, like, calling you, again."

A second voice, which was a high kid voice, "How can we assist, help, and, like, talk to you, today?"

Yuzuki smiled cheerfully, by force.

Kanaka whispered, "Trace this call…"

She spoke, "Uh, hello. May I ask who this is, and why you called here?"

The first voice spoke, "Why do you ask? We are, like, totally perfect robot fighters."

A third voice spoke, "We are trained for, like, sword fighting."

"Sword fighting robots?" Kanaka asked, "Be you male or female?"

The second voice responded, "One second, please."

Yuzuki went into a blank look, as Kanaka was annoyed.

The second replied, "Okay, we're back. We are, like totally female, women, and hot fembots.

Kanaka huffed, "Oh… kay… You are swordfighters. What skill do you use, Epée, medieval times, or samurai?"

The first spoke, "Just look at us… or not. We are, like, specially trained for the Hida Kassei and Hida Kassatsu."

The second said, "We are programmed to kill, slaughter, and slice people, with or without using the _Three Laws_."

The third said, "Most of all, we never divulge our names, personalities, or whereabouts to anybody."

Kanaka remarked, "I see. Taboo personality on androids, like Haruna."

She shouted, "Who do you work for?"

The first spoke, "We are, like, totally perfect robot sword fighters."

The third said, "Yeah. We work for Narue Android. We say that, because she, like, considered you as an enemy, next to Narue Nanase."

Yuzuki smiled again.

Kanaka thought, "Narue Android?"

She then shouted, "Why are you here, calling us?"

The third voice said, "We can tell you, but we'll have to destroy you, when we do."

Kanaka said, "So, _you _girls are being deadly. Why do you work for someone like her?"

The second voice spoke, "This _is _a duty call… nature call… and cat call…"

The third said, "Yeah. We keep ourselves, like, _anonymous._"

The first responded, "We only listen to Narue Android, and obey her every thoughts."

Yuzuki smiled again, as Kanaka snuffed.

"What is with this Persocom?" She said.

Jorgen asked, "What is with the accent? Are you from America?"

Kanaka shushed, "Quiet, you fathead Weiner schnitzel…"

The first spoke, "Thank you for asking. Just look at us. We are, like, totally perfect… in speech impediments. But we _are _Maiden Japan. (_Made in Japan_)"

"Oh?" Kanaka asked, "You mean that you're good with not speaking right?"

The first said, "One second, please…"

Yuzuki started to buzz, as the first woman spoke, "Gee, Miss… We are, like, totally perfect… WARNING! _Not _does not compute! Speech functions made error!"

The second cried, "NOW look what you done, Miss Bad Caller! You broke, tampered, and, like, totally demolished Sayuri's servos!"

"Sayuri?" Kanaka asked.

"AHH!" The second cried, "Why did I say her name? Bad Rein! Bad! WARNING! Scolding issues insufficient to self! _Not _does not compute! Yuko! Like, help me!"

Yuko said, "You idiot! What a bummer. I figured that she'd trace the call and, like, meet us there."

Kanaka lied, "I wasn't. I was wondering why you harbored a Persocom! But I wanna know is how you got the number…"

Sayuri started to speak in a shaky voice, as Yuzuki shook around, "We… are, like, totally, totally, totally… to-to-to-to-to-to-to…"

Rein cried, "Sayuri! Not again!"

"MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION!" Sayuri cried, "Like, totally perfect… WARNING!"

Yuko shouted, "Hang up! This isn't working!"

Rein shouted, "I'll remember this! WARNING! Memory corrupted! My circuits are overheating!"

They continued to malfunction, as Kanaka asked, "Uh… Are you girls alright? (My guess is NO.)"

Yuko responded, "No worries. We're, like, fixing it up… We'll be fine, as long as we arrive soon."

Kanaka huffed, "You repair yourselves?"

Yuko growled, "Just you wait! You knew us, too much! Too much! WARNING! I am _not _programmed for-! GAH! Transmission out!"

Yuzuki continued to speak, sway, and shake around, as Kanaka was shocked. The phone hung up, as Yuzuki bent down, with her arms flailing. She got back up and said, "The call had ended."

"No smoke?" Kanaka asked, "What a gyp… You didn't have to move around, by the way."

Yuzuki bowed, "Sorry. I don't know what, but most of my functions and data were hacked. Luckily, my personality data and servos are functioning well. But _now _I got a racking headache, thinking of going to Miami and be a beach bunny. That, or possibly go to Ancient Japan and learn the _Hida Kassai-_."

Kanaka huffed, "Right, shut up, _Vanessa_!"

She called to Jorgen, "Did you get all that? _Sayuri, Rein, and Yuko_."

Jorgen said, "Call traced. They are conveniently located in South City."

"South City? That was where Narue was, last!" She gasped.

She turned to Yuzuki, "You okay now, Miss Yuzuki?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm surprised that they shorted out, after calling me."

Kanaka ordered, "Jorgen, get this _Minoru _on the phone and have him checkup this Persocom. Also, summon Carl to South City. We'll locate those three goofs."

Jorgen saluted, "_Ja Wohl, _Lord Kanaka…"

**POOF!**

She was confused, by the remark. She then thought, "What could they want?"

Yuzuki asked, "Can I go now, Miss Kanaka?"

Kanaka replied, "No. We need to repair you, since you are simply corrupt."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in South City, three mysterious girls were on the rooftop, with a phone in their hand. They each held a sword in their right hand, watching the view. Sayuri, the leader of the group, has an ample bust, blue hair done up in a ponytail, and is wearing a beige blazer and green skirt. Rein, her second-in-command, was wearing her yellow school uniform, with a pink skirt, with auburn hair and a small pigtail on her right side. Yuko, the loner, was wearing a grey full body suit, with long black hair.<p>

"No doubt, girls," Sayuri spoke, as she was fixed, "They are onto us."

Rein asked, "Like, what could be the problematic, tricky, and difficult situation, Sayuri-Chan?"

Yuko replied, "Who knows? They are, like, close… I can feel it."

Meanwhile, in South City, in a small building, Rachel was watching on, seeing the three girls on her radar.

"I see…" Rachel thought, "Seems to me that the problem for Narue-Chan gets worse, by the minute… I'll have to post this problem to Agent Eggplant, and check back on an analysis."

As she looked on, she thought about Narue, thinking that she may be in danger. But, unbeknownst to her, they have a _different _job, other than Nanase. They were, indeed, working for the Narue Android, but they are following orders, _not _to touch her. What could they be up to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next morning, at Miyazawa and May's apartment, Dawn went outside in the broad daylight. She let out a smile and said, "Ah… Fresh air."<p>

She began to run around the backyard, laughing and smiling.

Yukino saw the whole thing and said, "Well, _that _contradicts May's theory. Let's hope she gets back inside, before dark."

She then thought, "But _why _seven, each morning and night?"

_That is left untold, for a later chapter…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Until then, see you then…<strong>_


	60. We Do Anything (Part 1)

A woman appeared from a car, holding up a small satchel. She then delivered it onto the front gate of Miyazawa and May's home. She appeared in the background, with short purple hair and eyes, an ample bust, and with a white jacket.

"Thank you for the ride," she said, "I am very grateful, almost as much as The Gang."

The car drove off, as the woman went through the front gate. She then saw Himeko and Sayaka, making out in the bush, naked. She then saw them kissing. She walked forward and was curious.

"Excuse me," she asked, "But why are you naked?"

Sayaka smiled, "We just love to make out with nature. It's the serene scene of the year."

Himeko giggled, "Yeah. We just love to have fun, making carnal love, no matter where we go."

She then asked, "Then, if that is the case, I may ask you a question. Is this the _Broken Shades Motel_?"

Sayaka giggled, "Yes, it is."

Himeko said, "We're from the first floor. The second floor is packed, since there are three rooms with people in there."

#6 smiled, "We're the lone first floor tenants of the year."

The woman bowed and said, "Thank you. I came here for a routine visit, for a special mission. You were most helpful, ladies."

She left, but stopped and turned to the lesbians, "One last question: _Why are you having carnal pleasures in poison oak?_"

She left, as the women continued to make out… for twenty seconds.

Sayaka cried, "Did she just say _poison oak_?"

Himeko screeched, "AHH! My delicate skin! ITCHY! ITCHY!"

They grabbed the bush and ran back to the room, locking the door.

_Don't take the poison oak with you, stupid!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 55<br>We Do Anything (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: <strong>__Most of The Gang's stuff and facts are partially in-canon and out of it. Please ask, if any._

* * *

><p>Miyazawa left her home, as she went downstairs. The woman appeared and asked her, "Excuse me. But is this the <em>Broken Shades Motel<em>?"

"Yes," Yukino said, "Why are you here?"

"Who is she?" She thought.

"I am here to see The Gang," she spoke, "Where are they?"

"Head upstairs and knock. They may _not _be home… or so I thought. I'm going to make an errand run."

Miyazawa left, as the woman bowed, "Thank you. Your services have been most helpful."

Yukino smiled, "Uh, yeah. Thanks?"

"But may I ask why they tend to not appear, at all costs?"

"Oh, you know musicians… They party late, maybe on a tour or road trip… something like that. Knock on it, but don't try it… Heh, heh, heh…"

"The mannerism and order of words were illogical."

She growled, "Look, _Spock_, I have to go. I'm running late."

She responded, "Forgive me. I know you are in an important errand. Please excuse me."

She turned around and went upstairs. Yukino turned away and snuffed, "Weirdo…"

The woman approached the door of Miyazawa and May and knocked.

"Coming!" May cheered, "Hang on!"

May opened the door and cheered, "Hello!"

She blushed, "Oh, she's cute."

"Yes. Is this The Gang's room?" She asked.

May replied, "No. Sadly, I don't think they are home. Who are you? I'll be happy to respond to the message."

"Sure," the woman said, "My unit name is _Ropponmatsu 1_. I am here for a delicate procedure, plus a mission for my hired superiors."

May thought, "_Ropponmatsu? _Another one?"

She asked, "Uh, why do you come here? The Gang were never around, when you need them."

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "Actually, I hear that they are home, since the AAW's success in F City."

"If I'd know, I'd tell you. Sorry, Miss Ropponmatsu. The Gang usually party, but it's always quiet on this side."

"Is this matter useful, being neighbors and all?"

"Not really… But Yuki usually complains about it."

Narue appeared and called, "Hey, if you're looking for The Gang, they've been home. They haven't left. If you hear any fighting and bitching, it's them."

May said, "They're next door, to your right. Room 203."

Ropponmatsu bowed, "Thank you. Your help had been most admirable and cooperative."

She left, as Narue waved, "Bye, Miss, uh…"

May called, "Her name is Ropponmatsu!"

"What the heck's a Ropponmatsu? You mean Fukuoka?"

"Beats me. Yuki doesn't know, either!"

May went back inside, as Narue thought, "Still… Roppon… Rop… Matsu… Ponmat… Uh…"

She was completely confused, "Crap! I don't know what her name is!"

May giggled, as she sat down, "Oh, it's nice meeting new people…"

At Miyazawa and May's room, she, Dawn, and Hyatt were in a meeting, since it's Noon.

Dawn asked, "Who was that?"

May huffed, "Nobody."

Dawn asked, "So, what shall we do? Miss Miyazawa said that she'll be gone for the night."

May smiled, "Can you believe it? I get the home to myself, with my favorite friends!"

Dawn snapped, "I mean… What should we do? I mean, we could play 'dress-up', with me as the doll."

May sighed, "We have no extra clothes for you. Besides, I don't think you, as a doll, is suitable."

She yelled, "MAY! You're mean! I'm like this, by force, you know!"

Hyatt said, "How about we go to the arcade? I've always wanted to play games. Senior Excel hasn't been to one, since the accident."

May groaned, "No quarters… I can't spend the food money on tokens."

Dawn said, "And the closest arcade is miles away, and it closes at 11."

May retorted, "Why should we? I don't really feel like going out. Can't we just travel to a city?"

Dawn pouted, "I wish I could… I am not to go home until 7. It's a curfew for the cursed."

May then asked, "Incidentally, I hope Excel recovers soon. It feels bad, now that ACROSS is finished, losing its leader of ACROSS."

"Huh?"

"Arima was Miyazawa's husband, but he died, after Yuki shot her, Dawn."

"But who's Excel?" Dawn asked.

A voice cried, from under the floor, "ASK ME AND YOU'LL RECEIVE!"

She then spoke from under the tiles, "As you may know, Excel has been under a lot of strain, since losing her voice. As ACROSS was destroyed, Excel went to a local medical center, in Plas City! I don't mind the clay girls, but Excel was made into one, and thanks to its clay hands and fondling, they have good sculpting powers, which equaled to that of _Medicare! _Best of all…"

She sprang out and cried, "EXCEL EXCEL IS BACK!"

"Senior!" Hyatt cheered, "You're better!"

May cried, "WHOA! How did _you_ get here?"

Excel smiled, and spoke, sans voice box, "Well… Excel was simply busy with her life as a former agent, going on a temporary basis. Luckily, thanks to Plas City's medical insurance, Excel was removed of her entire vocal chords, and replaced with brand new ones! Can you believe that they sound just like my old voice, which was scratched up?"

She typed in, using her voice box, "But that's not all! Excel is limiting her speech time, making sure _not _to destroy it again."

Hyatt smiled, "I must say that it was wonderful."

Dawn asked, "Did you say _Plas City_?"

May said, "Yuki told us that she was on her way there."

Excel asked, "Is it something I should hear of?"

May shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, it's nothing. Just a meeting with a friend. She wouldn't say."

Excel said, "Well… Not to change the subject, let's change it and we'll talk about Hatchan's future."

Hyatt was nervous, as she continued, "As you guessed, Hatchan was fired from _Arima's _ACROSS. Luckily, when he died, Lord Il Palazzo stepped in and cleaned up the mess. First order of business, he fired the Frogs from Keron, That Woman, and that freaky Cyborg Tenma. Second, he's working on the reinstatement of Hyatt. And third, he's making sure that everything in ACROSS is as it should, after Arima ruined it for both of us!"

Hyatt blushed, "Lord Il Palazzo is getting me my job back?"

Excel said, "He totally _annulled _the ACROSS Wellness Policy, after learning that you were axed."

Dawn smiled, "I'm so glad."

She asked, "Wait… Who were they?"

Hyatt said, "No one, _now_…"

May smiled, "Would you like to live with us? We were on our way to somewhere."

Dawn sighed, "She hasn't decided on a play date."

Excel said, "I'll see what Excel can play it. For now, there's a cool travel, around North City, about two miles away. Excel will give you the final orders, once she gets more information! But I cannot stay. Duty calls!"

She then stepped on the tile and saluted, "I have to go now! Take care of Hyatt for me! DING DING! Excel can go now!"

Out of nowhere, Il Palazzo pulled the cord and sent Excel downward.

"SEE YA!" She called.

**SPLASH!  
><strong>"Sorry, downstairs neighbor!"

May and Dawn nodded and cried, "North City? The world's greatest city that's home for its biggest _All-You-Can-Eat _buffet!"

Hyatt cried, "It's also the home of its huge playful scenes, including danger. And the city is made with stone, gravel, cement, iron, coal, and diamond, making it the most indestructible city _ever_!"

They all cheered, "Let's go there!"

May pouted, "Oh… We _don't _have any adult supervision."

Hyatt said, "I'm older. Hyatt will take you with."

Dawn smiled, "I'll stay here. Maybe I'll go tomorrow."

May smiled and said, "Okay. Be careful!"

May and Hyatt leave their room, as Dawn waved. She then thought, "I hope I'll see The Gang and get their autograph, tattooed on my body, like for a mannequin's tattoo."

She then shook her head and sighed, "Nah… I think I'll use paper, for the present. I'm not a groupie…"

She called out, "HEY! May, get me some poffins!"

* * *

><p>Ropponmatsu knocked The Gang's door and waited. Inside, The Gang were in anger, with each other.<p>

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Farra shouted, choking Steven.

Heather and Mizuki tried to break it up, as Peter laughed heartily. Farra couldn't let go.

"AH! Let… me… go…" he gagged, as Farra was in anger.

She shouted, "Who said that you can say I am not a happy woman?"

"When have I ever said that?"

"YOU JUST DID!"

"It's true!" He said, "You're often surly!"

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Heather shouted, "GUYS! Just because of a misunderstanding, you have to stop it!"

Mizuki called, "Come on, guys."

She yelled, "ENOUGH!"

**WHACK!**

She knocked them both out cold, with a paper fan.

"Dude… I think you killed them," Peter smirked.

Mizuki yelled, "SHUT UP! They started it!"

Heather felt Farra's lump, as the door knocked.

Heather called, "Answer it, Mizuki."

Mizuki said to Peter, "Answer it, babe."

Peter smiled, "I'll get it!"

He opened the door and smiled cheerfully in a fast manner, "Hello! Hey, how are you? Nice to meet you! So, come around here, we're actually The Gang. We just moved here, months ago, following one of our gigs. What brings you here? Say, you're beautiful! But not as beau-! GASP!"

She stopped and dropped to the floor, nervously stuttering, "Ro… Ro… Ro… Ropponmatsu…"

He was frightened, as Ropponmatsu 1 smiled, "Hello, Mister Giese. It is a surprise to see you again. I am called _Ropponmatsu_. Are your friends at home, right now?"

"Uh… Sure…" He said in fear, "Right this way…"

She stepped inside, as Farra appeared, waking up from her painful lump, "Peter… Who was it, in which I… uh… huh?"

The Gang saw Ropponmatsu 1, as Peter sulked in the corner.

"You okay, big guy?" Farra said in concern.

"Good afternoon to you five," she spoke, as Steven blushed.

Steven whispered, "She's superhot…"

Heather whispered, "No kidding."

Ropponmatsu 1 declared, "As of this moment, I wish to speak to The Gang, as an order from Miss Miyuki Takara. You may call this unit _Ropponmatsu_."

Steven cheered, "Hello! My name is Steven Cooke!"

He then said in a suave voice, "You must be single. Perhaps we have a date, following this mission you have for us?"

"I do not wish for a date, for the time being," she said, "I am only here to meet you five, only to meet an old face."

Farra thought, "I don't know. Peter felt uneasy about her."

Mizuki was angry, "Who _is _this bitch?"

Heather responded, "Is she a subway car?"

Mizuki remarked, "I'm not sure if she does. It's obvious, though."

Peter got up and nervously said, "Guys… This is… Uh… A… uh… friend of mine, when we broke up…"

Steven cried, "WHAT? Steven Cooke will not allow you to marry this woman! Marriage is mine, so says Steven Cooke!"

Heather smiled, "You know her, big guy?"

Steven shouted, "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Peter turned away, as Ropponmatsu exclaimed, "It shall be explained. During my leave from the Department of City Security, I wanted to have some recreation, having _fun,_ like the humans do. It was there I met a wonderful young man, despite the fact that I have emotions in me, just recently."

Farra asked, "Wait… You know Peter? _Our _Peter?"

"It is so," she spoke, "During my excursion, I ran into him. He was his typical jovial self. And then, one day, my heart beat for him, for I have experienced love in me, in that first time."

Mizuki grew jealous, as Steven smirked, "Oh? And how _did _you react?"

Ropponmatsu explained, through a flashback:  
><em>Peter was walking in a small city, prancing off to a diner. Ropponmatsu, all blushes, appeared and saw him.<em>

"_Oh, my sweet guy," she said, all blushed up, "It is you. Peter Giese of The Gang!"_

_Peter gasped, "Uh… Do I know you?"_

_She approached him and touched his chest, "It is an honor to meet you. You are, by far, a hot young stud, despite that fact that your waist size is 4X, standing at 193 cm tall."_

"_Dude, you're freaking me out!"_

"_No. I am not. I have emotions installed in me. I wanted to experience love, and I have randomly chosen you to be with me, oh, my hot young stud. Please forgive me on the "Hot young stud" remark. It was something Senior Iwata said to me, about himself."_

_Peter was nervous, as she extended her chest towards him, which led to her chest touching his._

"_Uh… Hey, uh… I'm kind of busy. I don't wish to be mugged. I wanted some food."_

"_Shall I buy the food for you? My treat!" She giggled, "You eat, while I shall enjoy watching you. Even though watching you eat is disgusting, I do not mind it, at all."_

Peter groaned, "And then I ran off…"

Farra snapped, "That's the biggest pile of bullshit I have ever heard!"

Peter pleaded, "But it's true! She's so flirtatious, it's scary!"

Mizuki shouted, "I believe you… Since I met Peter, _after _you!"

She grabbed his arm and yelled at Ropponmatsu, "He's mine! Keep your paws off him, you Ropponmatsu!"

She bowed and said, "In that case, shall you escort me to the AAW building, after my brief instructions to you?"

Heather asked, "Uh… Why are you talking funny?"

Ropponmatsu showed them a picture of a girl with purple and pink hair, wearing a black shirt and white skirt.

"This… is my sister unit, Ropponmatsu 2," Ropponmatsu 1 explained, "She was missing, after a skirmish in Wuncler Incorporated. We had to do a top-secret assignment, but when we succeeded, she was gone. She was last seen in the Venture Compound, and is located, precisely three miles away in North City."

She smiled and said, "Please save my sister. After that, we shall conveniently and flawlessly locate our Daitenzin members."

Heather asked, "Oh. You're with the LSAAWS; _The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_, right?"

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "Yes. Its original name is the _Department of City Security_, before Miyuki Takara obtained control."

Farra nodded, "We'll be glad to help… except…"

Peter looked away, feeling nervous.

Steven giggled, "Wuss…"

Farra asked her, "So… Ropponmatsu, right? Why do you all of a sudden speak like you're some sort of robot?"

Peter groaned, "Because she _is _a robot!"

They gasped, "Wha?"

Steven smiled and said smugly, "EVEN BETTER! Well, sort of…"

Heather sighed, "I prefer underground cars."

Ropponmatsu said, "Mister Giese is correct, Miss Stevens. I am an original unit, created by my master, Gojo Shiouji. I hope to consent you, as my dependable investigators."

Heather cheered, "It's our motto! _We Do Anything_! But… Heather doesn't like it, one bit, about you… being a robot, is all. It's creepy…"

Ropponmatsu said, "Mister Percival has hired me, also. He told me of your assistance, and your gallantry. Please help me out, for I shall reward you, grandly."

"Percival?" Steven shouted, as he snuffed, "So, _that's _it!"

Heather smiled, "No. I think we don't need Percival's robots to help!"

Steven said, "I agree. If it's Percival, _again_, we cannot go through some grounds of idiocy…"

Mizuki smiled and said, "Sorry, Steven's right (_for once_). We shall kick you out. Get out, and stay out, bitch."

Ropponmatsu asked, "Are you guys rejecting my offer?"

Farra nodded, "I think we can handle ourselves well and save your sister, when we get the chance. Besides, no matter what we do, if it's my husband's orders, then it'll end in failure. And that _gallantry_ part seemed farfetched and coincidental."

Heather blushed, "Don't look at me!"

She then beeped, "In that case, I have no choice. If you do not accept my offer, I shall renegotiate in a human way."

Heather asked, "Is she gonna self-destruct?"

Farra screamed, "WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?"

Ropponmatsu then said, "Activating _Emotional Circuits_."

"Eh?"

She then started to swell tears. She sobbed, "Why are you so mean to me? All I wanted was to have my sister back."

Steven gasped, "Is she…"

Farra cringed, "Oh, no… Is she crying?"

She started to cry, "Please! Please save my sister! She was then only person I cared for, in my kind!"

Peter gasped, "Please… Don't listen to her."

Mizuki and Heather were shocked, as Farra was whimpering. Steven cried, "She's sexy, when she's sad; I cannot stop crying."

Ropponmatsu sobbed, with her hands on her face, "Why? Why can you not help me? Please? She is my ray of sunshine, as my best friend! Why? Please save her!"

Peter was stunned, "Damn it… The robo-bra just used her emotions… _again!_"

She cried, as Farra and Heather were moved in tears. Farra sobbed, "No, don't cry, robo-woman. We'll save your 'sister'."

Heather wept, "Heather is crying for shame and joy…"

Ropponmatsu 1 smiled and laughed, "Oh, thank you! I hope to see you in action! Thank you, Seniors!"

Mizuki groaned, "Damn! Why did they fall for it? She's a machine, for corn's sake!"

Steven growled, as he wiped his tears, "_Crocodile _tears, from a robot girl."

Peter groaned, "I have a bad feeling about this… But, it's our duty."

Farra wiped her tears and said, "Well, we should head to HQ and look at this North City, before we go and search for her sister."

Steven smiled, "I'll take her. I want to tell her about myself."

Farra jeered, "Do whatever you want. Just make sure she doesn't go and cry tears again. She's so convincing."

She turned to Peter and growled, "And _you… _You have a lot of explaining about _her_."

Mizuki growled, "He's _mine! I'll _deal with this home wrecker of a boyfriend!"

Peter sobbed, "Mizuki… I can explain…"

Heather cheered, "Subway, anybody?"

Mizuki shouted, "Will you shut up? And why are you addressing her as a Japanese Railway?"

Heather moaned, "I'm hungry!"

**XXXXX**

At the AAW HQ, Farra went to see Percival, as Steven showed Ropponmatsu 1 around.

"So, basically," he said, as he showed her the Gang's office, "It's usually boring stuff. We usually work on paperwork, budget checking, fourth quarter projections, and mostly picking out weeds in our backyard at the _Broken Shades_… But we mostly just lay back and kick around, since a few of us say _"Working can wait_", unless we are needed. And _that, _my dear Ropponmatsu, is why we work here. If any problems, you come to me, since Giese here is nervous of you. Are there any questions?"

Ropponmatsu asked, as she flipped through a book, "Your motto: _We Do Anything_. What is the meaning of your mantra?"

Steven said, "Oh, we had to do everything, like cooking, cleaning, interior decorators, plumbers, and other jobs. Sadly, on most occasions, the job ends up in a mess. Of course, Peter, Farra, and Percival are the main vessels that lead to idiotic works. But they've matured."

She asked, "Does this manner of stupidity and levity happen often?"

Heather whined, "Almost all the time. We started it, when we were about in our Senior days in High School."

Peter said, "We are more like morons, or the comedic dunces you see, in movies… despite the fact that we are pretty smart; and I mean _very _smart."

Heather winked, "And we're organized, working for the _"__**Amalgamated Association of Morons – **__Local 6 7/8"_."

_They work for AAW, but they are members of the AAM. And NO, they are NOT morons, per se. It's slapstick for rare occasions. The Gang is more of a tribute band, than a comedy team._

Mizuki said, "Only Steven, Peter, and Farra are the _knuckleheads _in this group, comic-wise. Heather, on the other hand…"

Ropponmatsu 1 replied, holding a song book, "In that case, I have another question: In your song that you wrote, should the lyric supposed to be_ "Make Love, by the book", _and _not "Make Love, in the book", _according to the song book you have?"

Steven looked and smugly said, "Now, hold on! Steven Cooke knows to be crea-."

But he notices it and gasped, turning white.

He muttered, "If you have anything else, about our songs, please hesitate to not tell the others. If any other questions, feel free to ask away that's _not _music related."

Ropponmatsu inquired, "In that case, I do. What do you mean by this _Marriage_ that you spoke of, earlier? You are the second person, in my life, to ask such a question that I am curious of."

Steven smiled, "Well, three of our friends are married. But I cannot divulge any further information, since a certain blonde haired woman tends to beat me up, now and again."

Farra appeared and heard what Steven said, "What did you ask her?"

Steven stammered, "Nothing! She said nothing!"

"I was only asking about _marriage_. How do you speak of being married?" She asked.

Farra replied, "Oh, that… Well, you'd understand it, one day, _if _you weren't so robotic."

"Is there a reason why?"

"THERE ISN'T ANY!"

Ropponmatsu remarked, "Perhaps I should enable my _Emotional Circuits_ and try it."

"NO!" The Gang cried.

She then bowed, "Also… I wonder what you were doing, being busy with Mister Percival, Senior Stevens."

"Senior? Well, I told him the heads-up," she responded, "And it's legit."

_Earlier in the office, Farra spoke with her husband, Percival._

"_I want you to know that Ropponmatsu is NOT my robot," he said, "Besides, creating life is beneath me."_

_Farra pleaded, "Come on! This has got to be a trick by Miss Takara!"_

"_Farra, calm down. Don't get angry, as usual. Besides, you are worthy to help, despite working with a gynoid like her."_

"_That's what I was afraid of."_

"_FYI, the android you speak of was created by Gojo Shiouji. If you recall, Miss Izumi created Ropponmatsus of the Hiiragis, Tsukasa & Kagami. She borrowed the plans to create duplicate models."_

"_And Ropponmatsu 2?"_

"_She's ALSO a __Shiouji__ model. In fact, I may need to use her for our child practicing."_

"_Moron! We're not even sure if-!"_

_He halted her, "You have your orders. This is 100% legit orders from Kanaka Nanase and Miyuki Takara. Be sure to be nice to Ropponmatsu 1, and rescue Ropponmatsu 2. We'll discuss this whole "Shiouji Fembot" thing, later."_

_She said in protest, "Yes, sir._

_Percival also added, "Also, I want you and the guys to head down to North City, possibly at lunchtime. Intel has news of a huge disturbance, going on in town."_

Farra then concluded, "So, after much liberation, we're heading down to North City. Some say that there may have been a disturbance going on there. We'll find R-2, and get to you. Should I call you _R-1_, since you're called _Ropponmatsu, _like your sister?"

"Call me, whatever you like; but I am still _Ropponmatsu 1_. You can just call me _Ropponmatsu_."

Steven snuffed, "You try being chummy with her, and I won't forgive you."

Heather snarled, "You set me up with a marriage proposal with _R-1_, I'll smack you with a mallet!"

Peter asked, "You don't even have a mallet."

Heather yelled, "Then I disregard the remark!"

Mizuki groaned, "Like children…"

Heather smirked, "That's the three Gang members for you."

Farra huffed, "Well, I'm doing this, under protest, since the Ropponmatsu is in our need."

Steven held R-1's shoulder and giggled, "Oh, come now. She's wicked hot for me. Peter's still wussing out on us, for this hot piece of-."

"OH! AND I'M NOT?" Farra yelled.

Heather asked Mizuki, "Say… Don't you think it's weird that Steven and Peter have the same case of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Peter is damn-right afraid of this gynoid, while Steven is infatuated by her. Don't you think it feels uneasy?"

Mizuki looked at Peter, reading his book, nervous-like, and Steven, chatting with Ropponmatsu, while Farra was glaring at him. She responded to her, "Nope…"

Heather was stunned. She turned away and whispered, "Poor shmucks. Never mind, then."

Peter cried, "DUDE! I'm starving, bro! Let's head to the fifth floor for some lunch!"

Farra replied, "Okay. But after that, we have to get to work. I'm kind of hungry, too."

Mizuki said, "We _did _skipped lunch today. Since Farra mentioned North City, we should go there for lunch, instead. Ropponmatsu 2 was recently located there, right?"

Steven cheered, "Good idea! Best to eat and work, at the same time."

Farra snuffed, "_I _was gonna say that."

Percival then beckoned Farra and whispered, "A moment of your time, darling…"

"What is it?"

"Kanaka told me of earlier, when she went to District #5. Aside from our routine rescue of Ropponmatsu 2, we have to stay alert."

"Huh?"

He then said the name…

"Onigiri…"

"Who?" Farra asked, "What the hell is an _Onigiri_?"

Percival said, "To be honest, I don't know… but from what we hear, according to LSAAWS Intel, she's dangerous. If we are to find Ropponmatsu, we must avoid the danger."

Farra sighed, "Just our luck… ACROSS is gone, but there's a newer evil. But we must…"

He then stated, "We must _not _tell the others about this, until the time is right… In any case, you should continue your normal routines and missions. If anymore Intel on this Onigiri girl, we shall notify you, since she's around here, somewhere. For now, this must remain classified, until further notice."

Farra nodded in agreement, "Understood…"

What could they mean?

Steven called, "Hey, you two! We're leaving!"

"You go on ahead," Percival said to Farra, "I'll stay here and hold the fort."

Farra then said, as she left, "Something about this word makes me hungry… and I _don't _mean it as _literally_."

Percival turned away and groaned, "Farra… Be careful…"

**XXXXX**

The Gang left to the elevator, as Ropponmatsu smiled. Steven and R-1 stepped in first, as Peter and Heather followed.

"Now that we finished our tour, ON TO NORTH CITY!" Steven cried.

"Um, but…" R-1 asked.

Farra sighed, "Stop being a worrywart… Live a little, you substitute…"

"Let's party!" Steven cheered, "The Gang will do our best! We do anything!"

"YAY!" Peter and Heather cheered.

**BZZZ! **The elevator buzzed, as Peter & Heather stepped in.

Steven then growled, "_Somebody _needs to lose weight."

Peter and Heather stepped out, feeling uneasy. The elevator went down.

**DING!**

Mizuki was concerned, "I don't know… Peter, Heather, don't be upset about it."

Peter snapped, "DUDE! It's like Steven's in love, and he wants the elevator to himself!"

"No!" Mizuki said, "I mean this elevator holds up to 16 people, or 1,800 kilograms (_about 4,000 pounds_)."

"So?" Farra asked, "Why does it matter? We know that R-1 is a robot, right?"

"Yes, but do you know how much she weighs?" Mizuki retorted, and then said, "I know Steven is the lightest."

Heather asked, "Incidentally, how much _does_ Steven weigh?"

Farra said, "Well, he _did _skipped dinner, last night. He wanted to go and reflect at a small beach, feeling unhappy for something."

Heather cried, "Heather is confused!"

Peter sighed, "We'll wait for the next one, then."

**DING!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morons… I don't think so…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interesting fact: <strong>__Narue & Heather kept saying about Ropponmatsu as a railway station. It's true, partially. In real life, there IS a Ropponmatsu. But the real Ropponmatsu is a subway station in Ch__ūō-ku__, Fukuoka, Japan. It opened in February 3__rd__, 2005, five and a half years AFTER Excel Saga premiered in Japan (October 10__th__, 1999), and after Ropponmatsus 1 & 2's debut, three months later (January 13__th__, 2000 – Episode 14).  
>Here's another fact: Ropponmatsu means "Six Pines" in Japanese. In the subway station, the symbol for Ropponmatsu Station, on the Nanakuma Line, is a pine in green.<br>Now we know why it's in F City, F prefecture. It's Fukuoka! Anime and fan fiction isn't always educational, but it sure does glow green._


	61. We Do Anything (Part 2)

_**Somewhere… in a huge fast food district…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 56<br>We Do Anything (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2 of The GangRopponmatsu Arc**_

* * *

><p>Scenic North City. It's similar to F City, but very indestructible. Someone has snuck inside the alley and held up a big black box.<p>

_Recognize it?_

A girl with a deck of cards appeared from the alley. It was Rein.

"Let's see if North City is totally powerful, invincible, and even, like, strong enough to withstand a _Class A Bomb_!" She spoke in a smile.

_The __SAME__ Class A Bomb that can wipe out existence?_

Rein spoke, breaking 4th wall, "The _very _same!"

**XXXXX**

May and Hyatt walked around the town, all in a cheerful tone.

"North City!" She cheered, "Yuki would be very happy!"

She then asked, "Hey, Hyatt, can you tell me where to go next?"

Hyatt said, "We've been around the world in one town. Perhaps we should go to the next all-you-can-eat buffet."

May breaks fourth wall and cheered, "Let me, Mister Narrator! May was busy enjoying the scenes and towns in North City! So far, I've been through _seven _all-you-can-eat joints: one rib joint, two salad bars, one Italian restaurant, one French restaurant, a _HUGE _pizza/burger joint, and a place that serves five tons of Kung Pow Weenie!"

She saluted and said, "And _don't _ask how I stayed slim and trimmed… because I have the biggest metabolism ever!"

Hyatt said, "I only ate at the noodle joint. North City is simply the biggest food joint district, next to Gazpacho's Fruit Stand."

May then gagged, "Ugh… I didn't like the Grabbles in that place."

She smiled, "But it's just fruit. Nothing sickening about it. I wish I brought Dawn along. Maybe when I work at that bakery tomorrow, I'll treat her to a huge poffin feast."

Hyatt snapped, "Hey, Haruka… Show some respect!"

She pointed at the poffin kiosk that says "_Iceland's Puffin Poffin Place_".

May thought, "I'll bring some of those to Dawn, later. She _did _promise."

May cheered, as she marched with Hyatt, "Delicious scent, straight ahead! Next stop: _Quahog New England Cuisine_! I want some clam chowder!"

Hyatt asked, "Will someone say _show-dare_?"

May nagged, "If that happens, I'll clobber him!"

They kept marching along, as they went into a montage:

"_Next: Weenie Burger!"  
><em>They went right, over the bridge.

"_Next: Duklyon!_"  
>They went to the middle of a street full of fruit stands.<p>

"_Next: Sonic's Wonder Chili Dog!"  
><em>They walked over the forest preserve, seeing a human-sized weenie, on display.

May and Hyatt rested at the park, after that. May was full, as Hyatt went to the alley, where Rein was, earlier.

"Man, I never had so much food, twenty places in one day, and I have a five gallon stomach!" She was in glee, "Wonderful day in North City. I'm surprised that you haven't even eaten there!"

She then said, "Enough money for take-out, pick-up, and delivery. They'll accept _any _currency, but I get fed! Maybe I'll bring some for Dawn. She'll love it. But I'll have to save up of the rent and such… and I get paid at the bakery."

May then found Hyatt, lying by a box, covered in blood.

"Hey, Hyatt! Anything I shou-! GASP!"

She grabbed Hyatt and hurried off, "If you were dying again, you should've told me _sooner_! Hang on! Our fun day here in North City is over! And I never even went to the main buffet table, i.e. that HUGE all-you-can-eat place!"

They dashed home. Actually, May dashed home, with Hyatt over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, The Gang and Ropponmatsu 1 continued to patrol North City. They returned from a pizza and burger joint that they went to, in which May ran past.

"Man, how much food did they pack?" Steven cheered, "I'm full, but you ate like a bird, Ropponmatsu."

Peter burped, as Farra said, "She didn't even eat _anything_, you ignoramus!"

Steven smiled, "Who would've guessed that there's a huge food area, miles from our home."

Heather smiled, "Convenient…"

Mizuki ordered, "Well, since we have full bellies, we'll have to search for two missions: _Ropponmatsu 2_ and _the disturbance in this city_."

She stated, "We should split up and look for clues. Heather, you take the south area; Peter, you and I will man the north area, Steven and Ropponmatsu 1 will take the west area, and Farra will take the east."

Steven snuffed, "Why should I go _that _way, without you guys?"

Farra said, "Because… It'll be much easier than being distracted, Mr. Mahogany."

Steven sighed, "I don't get it."

Peter whispered, "Sorry. I don't know if I can work with… her…"

Mizuki held him and said, "I'll keep you safe."

Farra noticed a small kiosk. She called, as she was in a hurried stated, "Uh, why don't you search and chat with your _date_? I'm, uh, going to get a last minute search."

They split off, as Farra saw a huge blue freeze pop area.

Steven smirked to himself, "See you later, loser."

Farra smirked to herself, "You, too."

They left, as Heather asked, "Was that…?"

"Who knows?" Peter sighed.

**XXXXX**

At home, May and Dawn were resting, as Hyatt was still dead.

"Hey, man," she said, "Was North City _everything _you thought it was?"

"Who knows? And sorry I didn't get you those poffins." May groaned, as her stomach got to her.

Dawn asked, "Why is Hyatt on the ground, bleeding?"

"She's dead. But don't worry. She'll wake up. It's kind of a trick she is doing."

"I see. I better not see her, up close, or I'll be scared stiff."

"Yuki hasn't returned, has she?"

"No. I got the call from her and said that she'll be staying overnight. She also told us that we have Miss Narue or the lesbians below, if anything for help. I didn't get it, until I learned that they are our neighbors."

"The Gang is too busy, so…"

"Yeah."

May fell asleep, as Dawn lied by her, "May… I am happy to see you… Maybe someday you'd take me there."

Dawn fell asleep, as Hyatt woke up. "Oh. Haruka, you got full and fell asleep, did you?"

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the group continued to comb the area. However, they were sidetracked, and got lost.<p>

Farra said, "At this rate, I'll have to summon my husband for this."

She then saw another blue dessert place, as she blushed.

"EEE! Another blue gelatin, made in London?" She squealed, "What a wonderful place! Hey, I hope I get more _blue_ in me!"

But as she was about to step inside, a female figure ran off, with a small takeout box.

**WHAM!  
><strong>She ran into Farra, sending her flying.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

**SLAM!**

She fell to the pavement, as the figure continued to run off.

"Well… There's a first," she groaned in pain, "Medic… _Call Dr. Cheesesteak!_"

_Whoever she was… we'll never know._

Meanwhile, Peter and Mizuki had a chicken sandwich. She grew worried about him.

"Say… Is it true that she _may _have taken advantage of you?" She asked.

"No. It's just so sudden," he said, "It was around the end of our international tour that I ran into Ropponmatsu."

"And… Why the sudden emotion?"

"Beats me. Her creator must've installed a chip into her; full-blown _Emotional Circuits._"

"But why would she love you?"

"Must be testing…"

"Well, you _are _popular in The Gang, before me and Steven joined."

He then sighed, "I think she_ does_ love me… I don't think I can handle a woman with size, even for fake breasts."

"She looks real to me," Mizuki said in jealous, "In any case, you have me. You don't need that knocked-up knockoff."

They then saw people running by.

"Dude… What was that?" He asked.

Heather, meanwhile, was snacking on some fried octopus balls.

_EW!_

"Gorgeous!" She cheered, "Heather kind of forgot what is going on… Since I am on a task with my friends, I don't like this situation that Peter and Steven have endured. Heather doesn't like this _Excel Saga _parody, nor does she like the whole rift in The Gang… But our motto is: _We Do Anything!_"

She ran off, smelling another scent, "And _that _includes searching for missing people!"

As Heather dashed to the source, she thought, "Funny… I never thought I'd smell blood. And… Heather's got to stop saying her name, like Steven… She almost said it."

She ran past Steven and Ropponmatsu 1, who were having tea. Correction: _Steven _is having tea.

"I have been meaning to ask, Senior Steven," she asked, "How come a young man like you joined The Gang."

_The following remark is IN-CANON for The Gang_.

Steven explained, "Well, I was in a bit of a bind. I was to enter for a music video contest. My sister, Cecelia, entered, too. But she had to perform her own type of musical video, involving piano music and jazz. The Gang offered their services and we created a music video together, after my first attempt was _tres Steven Cooke_. I made the first video, which was all about me, but Peter proclaimed that a music video _is _about yourself, _if _you are a solo artist. They insisted that they helped me, since it wasn't about one person: _me_. We finished our video together and Steven Cooke won! After that, my abilities became noticeable and joined the group. And that's how I joined _The Gang_, because my friends helped me out."

"How admirable," she said, "I wish I could have downloaded your entire hits into my systems, so I can enjoy the melodies. You must have some sort of bravado."

Steven giggled, "Oh, a fan, eh? I'll be happy to give you our LPs, when this universal weirdness ends soon. We happened to be getting along. You know, Steven Cooke knows it, but you're the first person to say something nice to me, rather than the others."

"You think so?"

"Well, yeah. My parents once told me that I was unpopular, and cannot amount to anything."

"How so?"

"It's a bit disappointing. I had a sister that was popular than me, and they liked her best. News was that she was arrested, when I joined The Gang, and C.C. impersonated Farra, trying to steal the guys' thunder."

"Was her sentence severe?"

"Not really. A slap on the wrist, thirty days in jail, grounded for six months, after being released. Nowadays, she stopped picking on us, but she plots to get revenge on us, now and then."

"Is she here in this world, now?"

"No. I don't think so. I haven't seen her, anywhere. Must be lost somewhere in a different world..."

Michael Cole watched on and announced, "What a pairing. _Vintage Steven Cooke!_"

Miranda Maynard sipped her tea and said, "It won't last."

A person shouted, "Hey! Did you check out the alley?"

Another said, "Yeah. Some idiot left a bloody box by the trash."

Steven noticed it and said, extending his hand, "Did you hear that, Ropponmatsu? I think we found the _disturbance_. That or possibly your sister. Come on!"

They went off, as Cole sighed, "Awesome show, so far."

Miranda left and said, "Pay the man, stupid."

Cole paid the bill and left. He sighed, "Maybe I should've said _Vintage Ropponmatsu…_"

**XXXXX**

At the alley, The Gang, sans Farra, found the box, which was the bomb that Rein planted. But was it _really _a Class-A Bomb? It sure didn't look like one. The box was covered in Hyatt's blood.

"Whoa, look at that," Steven said, "A bloody box. Must be something weird, since it's soaked in it."

"It appears so. I find it intriguing," R-1 spoke.

She then scanned the box, as Peter and Mizuki were confused.

"I feel like this is happening before, babe," he said.

Ropponmatsu 1 got a transmission, after she examined that it was a bomb:  
><em>"Miss Eri, how's the traffic holding up?" Percival asked.<em>

"_Bad. I think there's something going on in North City," Eri spoke._

_Percival responded, "I'm going to head down there, immediately. And make sure the traffic is moving again. At this rate, I'm going to speed up. I'll meet you back at the office, just as soon as we're done here. I got a message, just now, and will dash off."_

"_Yes, sir."_

Ropponmatsu responded, "Senior Cooke…"

"Yeah, R," Steven smiled.

"Listen to me, calmly, and do not be overconfident about it, but it appears that the box, in question, has an explosive device inside."

Steven gasped, "WHAT? You mean _that _thing is a BOMB?"

His stupid shouting scared everyone out of the alley, except for the Gang.

Mizuki dashed into Steven and said, "Is this true?"

Ropponmatsu said, "Yes. There can be no doubt."

Peter stepped in and shouted, "I don't believe it! How would you know about this?"

Ropponmatsu responded, "A very delicate explosive. What you just saw here is a _Class D Explosive_."

_Wait… Class D?_

"What's a Class D?" Heather asked.

"A Class D Explosive is a harmless C4, which can kill a person, if on close contact. The explosion occurs, around a thirty to fifty feet radius, in which detonation occurs in slower time, than the others. If this were a Class "_A_"Bomb or higher, then we have one shot at this, or we all die."

Mizuki asked, "Wait… How do you know all this?"

Ropponmatsu said, "Data I received from the LSAAWS, from long ago, which viewed a _similar_ incident at the Galleria Mall, with a Class B Bomb."

She then declared, "Please, Senior Takase, let me handle this one. Mister Gaynes is on his way to where you guys are. For now, please evacuate the area."

"Wait!"

She went past her, ignoring her pleas.

Peter then said, "Well, I may not like it, but we better trust her. If that bomb goes off, I tell you, we'll have to hook her."

Heather shouted, as she and Steven were behind a corner, "How can you think of seafood, at a time like this?"

Mizuki called, "Aren't you two cowards going to help?"

Steven cried, "Our motto may be _We Do Anything_… but we're new to being the _Bomb Squad_! You cannot let her do that, alone!"

Heather shouted, "Why don't _you _stop her?"

Steven snapped, "Are you kidding? We need someone expendable to help, other than you, of course! And I'll make you do it, too, for copying me!"

Heather bickered, "I'm _not _copying you!"

Percival arrived, out of breath. He called to them, "You need to worry, no longer. The situation is well at hand, since we heard about it."

Steven and Heather shouted, "Hey, moron! How can you say that, if we're going to get blown away?"

Percival said, "Class D, huh? Same class as my wife's… AHEM! Anyways…"

He called out, "Ropponmatsu, situation analysis, please!"

She examined the bomb and said, "The optical sensor, vibration sensor, and timer are all activated."

"Ah, very good. Time limit parameter?"

"Fifteen minutes, before explosion occurs."

"Plenty of time. Finish it quickly, Ropponmatsu!"

Steven cried, "NO WAY! How can she-?"

Peter said, as he joined Steven, "Watch and see…"

She took off her white jacket, revealing her dark violet long-sleeved shirt, and dashed to the bomb, swiping the bomb with precise cutting.

Heather huffed, "She's as bigger than Heather's!"

Mizuki blushed, "Ah… Stupid… Ropponmatsu."

She cut through the bomb, calling out, "Mission complete. The optical sensor, vibration sensor, and timer had been disabled. I shall now attempt to cut the right wire."

She had a choice: red or blue.

"Once the wire is cut, the explosion will occur, if incorrect."

Percival said, "And with ten minutes to spare."

Peter sighed, "Thank god…"

Steven cheered, "Cut the blue wire!"

Heather snapped, "NO! The red! Heather once saw the chapter with the same thing!"

Ropponmatsu then huffed, "Do you mind? I am trying to concentrate… and I do not need you two morons to mess it up!"

Her emotions were, mysteriously, enabled again. Peter cried, "Too soon?"

She then yelled, "YES! TOO SOON! I wanted to be happy, just in case I have succeeded! I will bet my every existence on it!"

Peter called out, "Suppose you cut off the wrong wire?"

Ropponmatsu sobbed, "I do not know… If only I had time to say-."

Mizuki shouted, "Hurry up! If you want to flirt with a guy, flirt with WALL-E!"

Ropponmatsu growled, "Why can you not just shut up?"

Peter called out, "That's my point! We can't leave you! GET OUT, NOW!"

"I am trying to hold you off, as much as I can!" She cried out, "JUST HURRY AND GO!"

Steven shouted, "ENOUGH! You're going to stall for time and blow us up! Save my Ropponmatsu!"

Heather snarled, "_Your _Ropponmatsu?"

Peter and Mizuki shouted, "Shut up!"

Ropponmatsu sobbed, "I… I cannot do it… I am trying to choose… Last time, I cut the red wire…"

Mizuki said, "Good, then. Cut the _blue _one, then!"

Peter responded, "I don't know… Blue is Farra's favorite color. Farra would be pissed."

"Speaking of which, where is she, anyway?"

"Beats me, dude…"

Peter then had an idea, "Wait! I got it… This may be tricky, but it just might work!"

They huddled, as Peter said, "Okay… We need to dash for her. Once she cuts _any _wire, we grab her and drag her off."

"Might be… But I'll give the signal to her, right?"

"Got it."

They prepared, as Percival called, "Five minutes! Ropponmatsu! Choose now!"

They ran off, as Heather cried, "PETER! MIZUKI!"

He saw it and shouted, "Guys! What are you doing?"

They stopped by Ropponmatsu and yelled, "CUT THE RED!"

Ropponmatsu smiled, "I will… And there is no need to shout."

They bowed, "Sorry…"

She cut the red wire.

"NOW!" He called, as they grabbed Ropponmatsu.

However, they _kind of _miscalculated the plan. As they grabbed her by the arms and waist, she was extremely heavy.

"MAN! How much does she weigh?" Peter groaned.

Mizuki yelled, as she was lifting her, "Some plan _this is_! _Dude, I got an idea, _you said! She's heavy!"

Peter whined, "Cut me some slack! How was I supposed to know she weighs more than a cow?"

Ropponmatsu said, "If you wanted me to run, I might as well."

Peter and Mizuki were annoyed, "Why didn't we think of that?"

They all dashed off, but…

**BOOM!**

The bomb exploded. In fact, this is how the Class D worked. The bomb let out a huge pulse of thrust and smoke, moving most people out, including Peter, Mizuki, and Ropponmatsu 1.

They screamed, as they disappeared. Everybody was running away, as the bomb did very little damage, destroying parts of the back way to a small apartment, two trashcans, and some plants and weeds.

Farra was still out cold, as the crowd ran off, passing her.

The smoke cleared and saw the entire spot gone. The remaining Gang were in shock, as two of their members disappeared. Steven cried out, "PETER! MIZUKI! ROPPONMATSU!"

He dropped to his knees and sobbed. Percival then growled, "Those idiots. Why did they do this?"

Heather cringed, covering her mouth, "Please… Please, no…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rein, Sayuri, and Yuko listened in, as they celebrated. But…<p>

**RING! RING!**

Rein answered, "Narue Android's totally perfect robot swordsgirls. How can we, like, help you, today?"

She smiled, as Narue Android shouted in anger, "**YOU IDIOTS!** A Class _D? _Since when did you write D in your order form?"

Rein thought, "D… D… D…"

She said, "Gee, Miss Narue Android, I was, like, writing, composing, and sketching A on the form. I ordered a Class-A Bomb, but never expected it to be, like, totally small."

Sayuri turned away, "Ooo… Like, dead girl walking. Bummer."

Rein then realized what she wrote, "Oh, I get it. I wrote, using a _lowercase _A."

"LOWERCASE? _LOWERCASE?_" She shouted, on the phone.

Rein shook and whir, "WARNING! _Vocabulary, grammar, and handwriting corrupt_…"

She halted and froze up, "ERROR… _Program corrupted; please reboot…_"

"Rein! REIN!" Narue Android shouted, over the phone.

Rein froze and beeped, "D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D…"

"Rein? REIN! Hello?"

Sayuri took the receiver and responded, "Sorry, Miss Narue Android… She should've known her D's from A's."

Narue Android snapped, "Speak for yourself, you D-cup! Speaking of D's, you FUCKERS REMEMBER TO WRITE IN UPPERCASE, NEXT TIME! Because of Rein's _idiotic _mission, the bomb was set off, but causing _very _little damage! You idiotic fembot rejects! You nincom-bots! You… You…"

She spoke in bad language again, as Yuko responded, "Gee, Sayuri. Narue Android is, like, not happy with us. Rein broke down, after a, like totally, bombed mission."

Sayuri said, "We'll handle North City again. _You _find a bomb we need to, like, end the city… and _any _city… We cannot perform repeat performances."

Yuko remarked, "I know just the place, Sayuri."

* * *

><p>Later that night, May and Hyatt slept together, as Yukino got home. She saw Dawn, frozen stiff, and May and Hyatt, sleeping in the same bed.<p>

"How nice," she thought, "I've been gone, and these three were so peaceful. Maybe I should treat them to North City and its wonderful areas of eatery, one day. I heard good things about it."

She looked at the Dawn mannequin and stroked her hair, "Yeah… _First… _I'll have to speak with Dawn, when May leaves with Hyatt for some training, tomorrow."

She changed into her pajamas and slept in a different bed.

Miyazawa thought, "I hope May will forgive me, for what I'll say to her."

She fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Steven was crying, holding a picture of Ropponmatsu 1, in a frame with a black ribbon. He sobbed and shouted that he misses her.<p>

Heather groaned, "He's been like that, since last night."

Farra groaned, "Heartless douchebag! Doesn't he realize that Peter _and _Mizuki were gone, too?"

Steven sobbed, "I could care less about that, right now! I met the most beautiful robot girl in the world and now she's blown to bits! And the worst part was that Percival didn't die _with _her!"

Farra snarled, "Okay… I'll help you reunite with her, Steven."

She grabbed her neck and shouted, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Steven choked, "NO! I WANT MY…"

Heather then gasped, as she looked at a small mysterious figure, with purple hair.

Farra snapped, "You care for that _thing_! Why don't you marry that _Ropponmatsu_, you monster?"

The woman answered, "Did you call my name?"

Farra asked, "Did you say something, Heather?"

Heather pointed at the woman, as they turned around and saw her. The woman turned around and smiled, while she was waving her hand.

"Hewwo! My name is Ropponmatsu!" She spoke in a cheerful voice, "Nice to meet you, Gang!"

Heather gasped, "Ro-, Ro-, Ropponmatsu?"

Farra said, "Wait a tick…"

She held up the picture and compared the Ropponmatsu, looking at her pink bangs, her cat ears, and her long cord on her head. Farra was shocked, but astonished.

"No way…" Farra gasped, "You're… You're… It's her!"

This was no _ordinary _Ropponmatsu that they met. This was _Ropponmatsu 2_; the _same _robot that they were looking for!

Steven gasped, "HUH? HER? What the hell is she? She looked nothing like Ropponmat-!"

Farra shouted, "SHUT UP!"

She bowed and apologized, "Sorry. We didn't mean to be rude. In fact…"

R-2 giggled, "Oh, don't you worry, Miss. I was summoned to come here, par orders of Mister Prusshy-Wushy."

"Huh?" The girls were confused.

Steven shouted, "She's _her_? Where are the others, when you need them?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Peter, Mizuki, and Ropponmatsu were out like a light, in the middle of nowhere. Peter groaned and looked up at the smoke from North City.

"Huh… I guess it _was_ the blue wire, after all," he said, as he looked around the grassy field.

"Now… Where on earth am I?" He cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Gang's Arc continues in a later date…<br>Next chapter, we learn of where Miyazawa was.**_


	62. The Plas City Problematic

"Let me get this straight," Percival said, as he met with his friends, at the AAW building, "You went to North City, failed to defuse a bomb, and in a stupid, by that I mean _**MORONIC **_display, Peter Giese and Mizuki Takase grabbed Ropponmatsu 1, trying to escape; all while you were looking for her sister, Ropponmatsu 2, you'd lost Ropponmatsu 1 _and _two of our friends, in the midst of the explosion, and for some reason, after grieving, you have met up with said Ropponmatsu that you were locating."

They pouted, "That was it…"

Percival turned to R-2 and said, "Well, what have _you _to say, little one?"

Ropponmatsu 2 cheered, "HEWWO! Ropponmatsu 2 is here to help!"

Farra sighed, "Why? How come we have to _now _find Ropponmatsu 1 _and _our friends?"

Heather asked, "What I want to know is what she meant by _Prushy-Wushy_."

Percival then thought and reflected, "Guys… I _think _someone, other than the _North City saboteurs, _is bound to appear."

He left and said, "We'll discuss this _Prushy, _later. I'll send out a search party for Peter and Mizuki. In the meantime, be nice to _this _Ropponmatsu, for A) the original is MIA, B) the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies _has a Ropponmatsu enlisted, among others, and 6) we cannot afford to have you _idiots _screw this up again! I'm very disappointed in all three of you."

Farra sulked, "He scolded me; my own husband."

Steven said, "He's right, for once. I think we need to tend to _this _knock-off."

Heather sobbed, "If we screw up again, we'll _probably_ be replaced by Ropponmatsus! Heather doesn't want to be fired! Since it's come to this, Heather will act like Ropponmatsu 1, by dying her hair violet and expanding her boobs!"

Farra snapped, "Do it, and I'll _rip _those off."

_We'll check with them, later…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 57<br>The Plas City Problematic**_

* * *

><p>May and Hyatt left to the <em>Miz-Hole<em>, their training place, before May has to work at the bakery. Miyazawa sat down and was worried.

"I don't know…" she thought, "I'm surprised that Dawn is like this, being awake for twelve hours, posing like a professional freeze tag player."

She then said about Dawn, "If someone like her is cursed, maybe there'd be a spell to break. I wonder… If it wasn't the lipstick… then what?"

She remembered when she left to Plas City, formerly _Plastic World; _this happened, during May and Hyatt's expedition in North City:

_She went to visit Plas City, and was amazed by the kingdom's look, which has recently been a city for democracy, since April made changes._

"_Gee, the palace had expanded," she thought, "Maybe I can get a job as a clay sculptress."_

_She walked to town and tried to find the castle. However, she kept walking and couldn't find it._

"_Man, I don't like this…" she whined, "Even as a clay woman (again), it's aching for my legs!"_

_She asked a person, wearing a blue and brown shirt, "Excuse me, sir? Do you know where the Plastic Kingdom's castle is?"_

"_Kingdom?" The citizen replied, "There's no queen here! Plas City is free now!"_

"_Oh, right," Yukino smiled, "I forgot. I'm a friend of April's. May I see her, or do you know where she lives?"_

"_April?" He responded hastily, "Oh! You mean __Mayor__ April!"_

"_Mayor?"_

"_Yeah, she's straight ahead, in City Hall. But she's very busy."_

"_Okay. I just need to see her about someone urgent."_

"_Urgent? I doubt you __will__ see her, but good luck."_

_He left, as Yukino called, "Thanks, anyway!"_

_She then said, "Okay… The City Hall is straight ahead. I still don't get why Plas City used to be majestic. Now, it's all urban. It reminds me of home, sort of."_

_The man called, "Home?"_

_Yukino shouted, "Will you shut up?"_

_She sighed, "And yet, beset, from all sides… by idiots."_

**XXXXX**

_She arrived at City Hall and knocked on the door. The door opened, as she stepped inside. She saw a small receptionist, with brown hair, dressed in a blazer and green skirt._

"_Hello. Are you expecting someone?" She asked, "Mayor April does not need to be disturbed with lollygaggers."_

_Miyazawa said, "Uh, actually, I wanted to speak to her about the city she was running. Plus, I have someone to talk to her about."_

_The receptionist said, "Uh, name, please…"_

"_Yukino Miyazawa-Arima. I'm a friend of April's."_

_She looked in her rolodex and said, "Yeah, a likely story. EVERYBODY is friends with the May-, Oh, wait. Here you are. Miss Miyazawa. You have an appointment for today. She wishes to see you, right away."_

"_Oh, good. How about now?"_

"_How about never? Just kidding. Please, feel free to come in."_

_She entered the hallway and looked around the portraits of many ghost Pokémon, including her Gastly picture that she recovered. "Wow… She must love her black soul… Plus, she must collect ghost Pokémon."_

_She arrived at the huge wood panel door and knocked._

"_ENTER!" She boomed._

_She stepped inside and said, hello. April was happy to see her._

"_I'm glad you came," she said, wearing her black business suit, "You must want to see me about something."_

"_Plenty. I wanted to speak to you about a couple things."_

_April sat down and said, "Yes. I'd love to. One sec."_

_She buzzed on her intercom, "Seina, cancel my appointments, until I'm done with my guest. Once I finish here, __un__-cancel, or reschedule, my remaining appointments for the day."_

_Seina spoke, "Yes, ma'am."_

_April then said, "I'm sorry. I got all day with you. What would you want to ask me?"_

"_It's about Dawn," Yukino said, "That mannequin you gave us? Well, she's alive now. And I think it has __something__ to do with May."_

_April then said, as she sat down, "Yuki… I'm afraid it's gotten worse. I found the mannequin, back in Plastic World, the minute Queen Michi revivified it. When she placed it in her study, I figured that May knows her, since ANOTHER Dawn recognized her. So, I delivered it to your home, hoping you'd reunite."_

"_And she did," Yukino said, "May was in tears. The following day, Dawn started moving."_

"_I see…"_

"_And I'll bet the lipstick you had, the one in blue, must've made her this way."_

"_No. It's not the lipstick. That only works in Plas City. Somebody must've given her an unstable life source. Now and again, she stays human, but reverts back to mannequin form."_

"_I'm aware of that. She switches forms, every seven in the morning and night."_

"_I see. So, it's time-biased. Well, seeing she is up for 12 hours, maybe you could ask her what she knows, before the curse."_

"_I tried it. But she couldn't remember anything."_

"_She must have amnesia. Yuki, I am afraid you're on your own on this. If she remembers nothing, you could try to recover it."_

"_But I don't even own a Pokémon. Only May knows, and I'm just confused. She glowed, back when we were at ACROSS, and she somehow glowed again, whenever she met Dawn, for the first time, in a while!"_

_April then turned away and was worried, "It seems that when she was reborn in the real world, she inherited my powers and Michi's."_

_Yukino said, "Yes. You mentioned that she has the powers of a goddess. Does May have that power, too?"_

_April responded, "No. For what I hear, I don't know. It is remained as an enigma. All I do is conjure evil spirits, perform dark tasks, and even create new life. Ever since Michi died, I __now__ have the control to continue her work. I am simply a new goddess, going into my first month as mayor."_

_She then told her how she became mayor, and also how Michi melted away, giving her the control of the city._

"_I see… Michi chose to melt away," Yukino sobbed, "I feel sorry for her."_

_April growled, "If Queen Yolei didn't take control in the first place, everything wouldn't be like this now. I mean, why the hell did everyone have to die, now and again?"_

_Yukino said, "Well, as much as I am happy for you, I'm a little bummed about Souichiro dying. I killed him, after May told me, while she freed his evil form."_

_April said, "I know it was wrong, Yuki, but don't blame yourself. What you did was out of love. Despite the fact that he was corrupt in the heart, he still loves you."_

"_Now… Now he's gone. My husband… is dead again…"_

"_No, he's not. Following the end of ACROSS, I found his corpse and began to reattach his body, expelling __any__ black aura and toxins. It's a delicate medical procedure."_

_She explained, "First, we use the body, dead or alive, and rip open their insides. Then, with careful precautions, we search inside the body, looking for certain peoples' faults, flaws, and injuries. Once we finish ridding them, the body is mended back together. It's 100% successful, since we rip out huge chunks, making it easier to fit together. Otherwise, we'd melt the parts and remold them, if anything is not right."_

_Yukino then said, "Can it work for me? I got a gunshot in my heart. It's not recovering well, but I still see some welts in me."_

"_You were shot? By Souichiro? Oh, dear."_

"_Yeah. It happened, after I learned the truth about him."_

"_Bummer. But how were you still alive?"_

"_I don't know… All I remember was that Souichi-kun betrayed me… and everything went black. When I awoke, I was weak in pain, covered in sand, and losing May from my view."_

"_And you were alone?"_

"_No. Just Pero Pero… But some people I MAY know have took care of me."_

_Yukino then smiled, "Oh, no worries. I'm okay now. But it's hard to control my arms now."_

_April suggested, as she held up blue lipstick, "Don't worry. Let me fix it for you. We'll continue our talk, at a later date."_

"_But…" Miyazawa blushed, "What about Souichiro?"_

"_He'll be fine. He's in a coma in Plas City's ICU and will be up soon. I fixed him, since he was shot, as well."_

_She applied the lipstick and kissed her on the lips. April said, "Trust me… I can fix you, too. If you still have that burden, you may have the bullet still lodged in there."_

_Miyazawa started to freeze up, as April called Seina, "Hold my calls. I'll be right back. I have to make an emergency run to the hospital."_

_Yukino asked, as she was frozen from the waist up, "Why there?"_

"_Trust me. You need to go see a general practitioner. I'll drive you there, the minute you completely freeze."_

_Yukino nodded and said, "Okay. But please hurry. I cannot let May be worried about me."_

_April smiled, "I won't. Anything for a friend…"_

**XXXXX**

_At the medical center, Miyazawa, all motionless and frozen, was being torn apart, without her blazer on. The doctors began to shape her wound, between her breasts, completely making it disappear. Her body was removed of her internal organs, while she was bare in her frontal chest area, since the doctors took off her blazer, shirt, and bra. The operation lasted about five hours, prior to the explosion in North City.  
>Needless to say, Miyazawa was being torn apart and put back together, minus her bullet wound, which was fully healed. The operation, however, was a success… but the bullet was missing. If you recall, Elise removed the bullet from within her, following F City's destruction, weeks ago.<br>She was in bed for one hour, before April applied the red lipstick to revive her._

* * *

><p>Back to present day, the next evening, Dawn arrived and sat down with Miyazawa.<p>

"Did you want to see me?" She asked.

Miyazawa said, "We need to talk…"

She asked her, "So, do you remember who you were, the last time you came to being human?"

Dawn inquired, "Are you trying to know who I am?"

Miyazawa stated, "I want to know. Plus, I want to know you better, since you and May were friends."

"Actually, we only met, during the Wallace Cup. I used my Piplup to win, and I got a ribbon out of it."

"See? We're getting somewhere. I know how to get to know you better. May told me that you two only met there."

"She did? What a friend," she smiled, as she held her chest, in relief.

Miyazawa asked, "What about being a model? Did you become one, and ended up like this?"

"Well, no," Dawn said, "Actually, I wanted to travel to Hoenn to become a Poké-Stylist. Sadly, I went to May's home… and…"

She stopped and replied, "I… I can't remember."

"What about your past?" Miyazawa asked, "May told me that you have a famous mother."

"Yeah, I do," Dawn replied, "My Mom was a famous Pokémon Coordinator, back at Sinnoh. From what I hear from Dad, she used to go out with a nice, handsome guy in a white tuxedo, before marrying her."

Miyazawa then remembered the _imposter _Dawn and thought, "You don't think…"

She rebutted, "But you said that you were working at a mall, which led you to being a mannequin."

Dawn said, "It must be some added memories I got, being frozen. Truth of it is that I _never _went to a mall, since back home. The _Coconut Mall_, down in _Pianta Village,_ was a mall I went to, during the worlds merged. And it was fate. I do not remember how I came to be, but I was brought in, and being stared at, by weird looking Piantas and Nokis. That's all I know of…"

Yukino cried, "And you know that now?"

Dawn held her head and groaned, "I… I cannot… remember…"

Miyazawa thought, "Dawn seemed a bit uneasy. Maybe I should ask her something else. But what?"

"_Diamond Hikari_… Did you go by that name?" She requested.

Dawn paused and said, "No. I never go by a nickname…"

Miyazawa nodded and responded, "Well… uh… Never mind. You wouldn't believe me, anyway."

Dawn spoke, "It's no problem. I hope I can remember how a came to, and was delivered from Coconut Mall in Pianta Village."

Miyazawa nodded, "Yes…"

Dawn whispered, "Yukinon…"

Yukino gasped, "Did you call me _Yukinon_? No one ever called me that, since graduation!"

Dawn nodded, "I know. I think I found a true friend in you, since Ash, Brock, and Zoey."

She then posed forcefully again and faded, "If only… I… can… remem… ber…"

She froze again, as Miyazawa looked at her watch. It was 7 again.

She hugged her and whispered, "Dawn, don't worry. I'll do what I can… to help you. We may have problems, trying to go home, but… but I hope we'll be able to fix this first. Anything for both May _and _April."

She started to sob, and dropped a tear on Dawn's shoulder.

May barged in, "YUKI! I'm home from work! And I made it, all by myself!"

She saw Miyazawa crying, holding Dawn, who was a mannequin again. May left, as she shut the door. As she was out, she let out a smile, while by Hyatt, who died again by the doorway.

"Yuki…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now that THAT'S out of the way, let's move on to <strong>__**another**__** batch of characters in this story…  
>Beginning in the next chapter, we meet the "Silesia-Prussia", or Kazuto and Yagi's camp.<strong>_


	63. AWESOME Party

"Attention, you losers!" A man in gray hair and red eyes, wearing a black uniform, bellowed, "I called you here, as of right now, to address to me as the _Awesome _Prussia!"

This was a small camp, known as the _Silesia-Prussia._ A group of soldiers, including Kazuto & Yagi, were in attention.

"So… ACROSS has been dealt with," he announced, "Now comes the time to take the city, under our protection! After what transpired here, these losers will try again, taking the land!"

Prussia glared at Kazuto, "Am I boring you, loser?"

Kazuto gulped, "No, Awesome sir!"

"_Herr gut_," he smiled, "I look forward to your next work. Protecting Narue Nanase was a test. NOW, _ve _must stop the next evil _und _make it property of Prussia!"

Yagi snuffed, "Uh… What kind of nonsense, which is your awesome idea, does that mean?"

Prussia snapped, "Because, four-eyes! Because, you dummkopf, I am awesome! I want it in protection custody of Prussia! _Every _faction is owned by Prussia; recently the _U.S. Yagami, The Adult Resistance, und _even _the Momotsuki_. They _always _succeed in facing me, but they _succeed into secede!_"

The _Silesia-Prussia _wasn't just a freedom fighting army. It was known for domination… in an AWESOME way. Prussia wins over the opposing faction, he owns it, free of charge, but at an awesome motive.

He called, "Who's your awesome one?"

"Not The Miz!" Yagi smiled.

The soldiers shouted in unison, "YOU ARE! PRUSSIA!"

He giggled, "I AM AWESOME!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 58<br>AWESOME Party**_

* * *

><p>At the <em>Broken Shades Motel, <em>May and Dawn stepped out for some air. May wanted to go to North City with Dawn, but she has work.

"So, incidentally," Dawn asked, "Why do you hang around with that dead girl?"

May replied, "Well… Hyatt isn't always so cracked up. She tends to die, now and then. What I don't get is why she is so pale. Maybe we can return her to Plas City, where April is, and fix her up."

"I don't think so…" Dawn sighed, "I don't know if trying to come there… is a…"

She groaned, holding her head. She dropped to her knees and cried, "AH! WHY?"

Her memories were returning, vaguely.

May cried, "Dawn! You okay?"

Dawn said, "I… I think so."

May giggled, "I'm glad you're okay. Promise me that you won't suffer it again."

"It's okay. Really. Yukinon was only trying to make me remember again. But I have no luck."

"Of course. You're Dawn Berlitz! You're the queen of Sinnoh, despite the second place finish in the _Grand Festival_! (Of course, I, myself, finished in 2nd in the _Kanto Grand festival._) You have beauty, unlike me, of course."

"May…"

She hugged May and whispered, "You have no idea, for what praise I have gotten from my buddies."

May whimpered, as Dawn clasped her tight.

Narue watched on, from her window.

"Whoa… I am against Yuri… but since they are about 12, I know it won't be," she said.

_SO getting the wrong idea…_

She got a phone call from Rachel, but…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Narue-Chan… It's Rache-."

She slammed the phone, hanging up.

"Darn it!" She shouted, "What kind of idiot is she? That's the fifth call, this week, from _her_!"

There was a knock at the door. She answered it and saw a huge man, in dark skin, wearing a tuxedo.

"Good evening, young lady," he spoke in a southern accent, "My name is Uncle Ruckus (_no relation_). I came here as a messenger, from your soldier friends."

Narue asked, "Uh, should you tell me who it is from?"

"Some whitey yokel by the name of Yagi," he said, as he showed her the note.

She read the note:  
><em>"How are you holding up, Nanase? Be patient, before me and Iizuka's return. We got mission, close by, involving butterflies. See you soon, Hajime Yagi of the (faction withheld).<br>P.S. – If you knew what we worked for, you'd blab about it. Read a book!"_

"Poor Yagi…" she sighed, "Must be a mission."

Ruckus spoke, "I tell you, gotta keep the man down. These factions have a lot of palefaces, and no Negroes. If any of them N(censored)s tried to join, I'd toss them a brick at their n(censored) faces."

_I had to censor the N-word. I can say anything I want, as long as I am tolerant._

Narue said, "What happened to you? You looked trouble."

"Well, I didn't want to stay in that medical care building, praying for (censored)… I was let go, after a coma, realizing what I have experienced. I was attacked by brownie monsters! Who'd ever heard of monsters that are darkies?"

"Would you _mind _keep your language in a minimum?"

"Sorry, ma'am… Anyway, when I came to, there was a young woman in a blue school uniform, like in Japan, with long brown hair and a white mask, like she was a reverse coon."

Narue thought, "What?"

She asked, "What did she say to you?"

He stated, "The freak had an emblem of a white triangle on her chest and said this: _"Yin and Yang is what we are, skin-wise. What side of the coin __you__ choose?" _Then she disappeared. Woman in blue is freaky than a n(censored) in summertime. No class."

Narue said, "As long as Yagi and Kazu are okay. Thank you for the message, Mister Uncle Ruckus."

He smiled and said, "Please… Just _Uncle Ruckus _is fine. But I ain't no messenger; I'm a just young man, praying for my (censored)."

"Oh… kay…" She sneered, "Then… I'll see you later, then?"

He left, as Narue went to the phone. She called Rachel.

"Narue-Chan! I'm so glad you ca-!"

"Shut up! And tell me about a girl with a white triangle and a mask."

"White triangle? What else was it?"

"Uh… There was an African-American, telling me about this woman: Brown hair, blue attire, white mask, speaks in nonsense and non-sequiturs."

Rachel gasped, "_Onigiri…_"

"Who?"

"Nothing… I'll have Eggplant and Fuji look it up. Anyway, thanks for the info. I'll let you know what we come up with. And if you're available, how about we-?"

She hung up again, feeling agitated.

"Why do I bother calling _her_?" She yelled, "Darn lesbian!"

She then pondered, "Still… Who was that girl that the nice black man was talking about?"

She then started to be annoyed, "_Onigiri_? Did she say Onigiri? Isn't that a _rice ball_? This is nuts. First, _Ropponmatsu_, and now, _Onigiri_?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the soldiers were running through the forest, looking for the main target.

Here's what happened:  
><em>"Fellow Silesia-Prussia soldiers und losers!" Prussia barked, "Intel has occurred that there are baby butterflies in the area of Middle of Nowhere, Kansas! There has been a dealership located there, with a butterfly logo on it. This could be a scam! I HATE ZE SCAMS!"<em>

_He yelled, "BUT __I__ AM THE ONE WITH IDEAS! I am the great Prussia! I make my __own__ plans!"_

_He then instructed, "Flank A, led by Iizuka und Yagi, you take the west area. Ze East area will be flanked by Flank B. North und South areas are already heavily guarded. Use with extreme caution!"_

_He then cheered, "Once we take dealership, we claim it, in the name of AWESOME Prussia!"_

Kazuto and Yagi ran down the west side of a huge dealership, as they arrived. They saw a huge surplus of black and yellow people, dressed in yellow butterflies. The cars were all green, blue, and black.

"This looks like a normal car dealership!" Kazuto spoke.

Yagi explained, "Hmm… This looks like it's heavily guarded. Who'd ever heard of a dealership with guards around the area?"

"Prussia is right. It _must_ be a front."

Yagi signaled to wait and whispered, "We bide our time… If any funny stuff, we'll charge at them."

They crouched down, behind a fence, and waited, as a mysterious female figure appeared. Could it be that Onigiri woman?

Meanwhile, six other characters were sneaking around, with their sentai suits. It was the Kona Force. They looked at the butterfly people and were biding their time.

"Jonesy… Follow my lead…" Jen whispered, "We find the source. GO!"

They crept off, heading to the main building.

"Okay…" he said, "How can we succumb to it? Is there _even _a resort to destruction?"

Jen snapped, "Do you want to get us caught?"

"Actually, we'll be all in stealth," Jude said.

Wyatt sighed, "We have no stealth technology, but we follow the ways of sneakiness."

Jonesy said, "We are experts at it."

Nikki R spoke, "Follow Senior Jennifer's lead. I shall make the proper directions, for flawless stealth. Probability of success: 75%."

Jen smiled, "We got them…"

They crept off, as the _proposed _Onigiri snuck in.

**XXXXX**

At the dealership, Yuko Kimizuka snuck in and knocked out two guards. She then planted a bomb inside the car.

"Rein is, like, totally clueless and misunderstanding," she spoke, "We, like, have to learn our mistakes."

She called Sayuri in her Android phone and said, "Sayuri… We, like, have the situation well at hand."

Sayuri spoke, from outside North City, "Cool. Totally perfect. Once we do Narue Android's bidding, destroying this front, we shall deal with Nanase."

Sayuri then saw two boys walking by, "I'll call you back. Ciao!"

They were Beavis and Butt-Head.

"Uh… Hey, baby. Huh, huh, huh… How's it going?"

"Heh, heh, heh… Yeah. You, like, uh, lost?"

"We're on a misadventure! Huh, huh, huh…"

Sayuri turned away and said, "One moment please."

She buzzed, making a blank face. She then beeped, "I'm sorry, boys. I am, like, on an important mission. Maybe our paths will cross again."

"Uh… Huh, huh, huh. Does that mean, like, you're gonna score?"

Sayuri smiled, "You, uh… could say that. Bye!"

She grinned, and then dashed off. But she returned to them, feeling confused.

Beavis cried, "COOL! We're gonna _finally _score!"

Sayuri said, "Gee… _Score_? I suppose we should score. Let me finish up and come back to you, learning of what you mean."

She blushed, "You two, are like, totally hot for me. But, I cannot, uh, stay with you? I should go now."

She walked away, as Butt-head laughed.

"Beavis… This is the coolest thing that's ever happened. Uh, huh, huh, huh… We're finally gonna score."

"Yeah! Heh, heh, heh… Yeah! She's super-hot!"

They laughed, as they walked off.

"Beavis, we'll meet her again. Uh, huh, huh, huh… And then…"

"Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… We'll do it! Heh, heh, heh… Bo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oing!"

"Misadventures rule! Uh, huh, huh, huh…"

**XXXXX**

The _Silesia-Prussia _saw Yuko leave, as Yagi was confused.

"What the hell was that?" She thought, "Was it some sort of bomb?"

"Who knows?" Kazuto whispered, "Maybe that bomb is harmless."

"STUPID! Prussia is ordering us to stop this thing! And, FYI, _all _bombs are NOT harmless!"

"Sorry. I thought they'd be duds."

"Well…"

Yagi then growled, "We follow _her. _We'll deal with the butterflies, later."

She rushed off, chasing Yuko. Yuko looked and dashed off.

"WHOA! She is, like, totally after me!" She cried.

She then thought, "Wait! I am, like, one of the totally perfect robot swordsgirls. Why am I running?"

She stopped and confronted Yagi.

"Stop, you bogus babe!" She snapped, as she unleashed her sword, "I am Yuko. I am a, like, totally perfect robot swordsgirl!"

"Bullshit, lady!" Yagi yelled, "Why did you do this? I don't believe that you're a robot! What's going on?"

Kazuto snapped, "Is this a joke?"

Yagi cried, "Who are you, and who do you work for?"

Yuko swung her sword and laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

She kept laughing, in a loop, charging at Yagi and Kazuto. They dodged out of the way, as Yuko laughed louder.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

"What's so damn funny, bimbo?" Yagi shrieked, "Tell me who you work for, or we'll be _forced _to use force!"

Yuko continued laughing, as she kept slashing and swinging. Kazuto got hit by her wooden sword, as Yagi dropped her glasses. Even without her glasses, she can sense her timing; one of her special skills, since training with/in Prussia.

"Okay, buddy…" she snarled, "See if you can best my _awesome _skills?"

How will Yagi survive?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dawn and May were watching outside, as the sun set.<p>

"Beautiful sunset," she spoke, "Dawn…"

Dawn and May continued to watch, as Miyazawa was in her room. What was she doing inside?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find out in the next chapter…<strong>_


	64. The Rift in The Gang

At the _Broken Shades Motel, _Miyazawa was busy studying. She was thinking about what April said about May's powers.

"Something about May's powers confuse me," she said, "I wonder why…"

She then thought, "So… Why is she responsible for Arima's death and her friend?"

She then looked outside, as May and Dawn watched the sun set.

"May… It's almost time," she whispered, "I shall leave you again."

May said, "It'll be amazing to see it together. I thought we'd check it, _just once_, before seven."

Dawn then blushed, as the sun went down, "May… I'm so sorry. But, we'd be happier, if we'll be able to break this."

"I know. You're cursed. Yuki and I will help you. Hyatt, however, she's no help."

Dawn then whispered, "Please… Help me…"

They hugged, as Dawn turned back to mannequin form. All Yukino could do was wipe her tears.

"How friendly," she wept.

She then nodded, "I hope we can do this… May, I'll get you your friend back, if I can find out what."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 59<br>The Rift in The Gang**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is Part 3 of The Gang's arc with the Ropponmatsus<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the middle of nowhere, Peter, Mizuki, and Ropponmatsu 1 continued to walk, heading to North City.<p>

"Man… That was a crazy flight," Mizuki griped, "We should've planned this, further."

R-1 spoke, "Senior Takase, the way back to North City is approximately 200 miles ahead. If we get a ride, we will be able to go there, in a faster direction. However, there are no roads, nearby. We shall go, by foot, until we find help."

Peter sighed, "Man, I hate walking."

Mizuki snuffed, "And whose fault was it?"

She mocked, "Ooh… _I'm Peter! Here's an idea, grab the robo-girl and jet, before the bomb goes off! _Ooh! _I'm Peter! I have my fears of dating a Ropponmatsu! _OOH! _I'm Peter! AND I CARE FOR A FUCKING ROBOT THAN MY GIRLFRIEND, BRAS!"_

Peter yelled, "Mizuki, stop! For the last time, I'm sorry!"

Mizuki yelled, "Yeah? Well, none of this would've happen, if we didn't rescue her! You and your ideas!"

Ropponmatsu stopped and asked, "Uh, Excuse me…"

Peter cried, "Come on! I was trying to help! I figured she wouldn't get destroyed!"

Mizuki yelled, "Well, who do you care for: me or a damn DD chested robot? It's Kazuki Sendo, all over again!"

He screamed, "HEY! I AM _NOT _LIKE HIM! And does it _look _like she has an ahoge?"

Ropponmatsu shook and was scared. She started to cry, after enabling her circuits. They continued to argue.

"Maybe I don't need you helping me out!" She yelled.

He screamed, "Maybe… Maybe? Maybe I should've listened to Percival and leave well enough alone!"

"FINE! We're through! I'm done with you, you jerk!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE-slash-FINE!"

Peter and Mizuki turned away, scoffing at each other. They turned to each other and hugged.

"I'm sorry…" Mizuki sobbed.

Peter winced, "Babe, it's not me. It's just so lonely, without our buds."

R-1 spoke, while crying, "How beautiful… They have broken up and made up in 5.8 seconds."

_Not the first time that Peter & Mizuki broke up and made up, in a quick period of time. Last time, it took them 7 seconds to make up. Move over, Geoff and Bridgette._

Peter then huffed, "Well… We end this now. We return Ropponmatsu 1 to her home and find the others."

Ropponmatsu said, "Excuse me… But… Perhaps we should… we should… We… We… We…"

She started to smoke, as Mizuki shrieked. Her eyes went black, her body was rigid, and her voice slowed into a slur. She buzzed and fell in a thud on the ground. She was frozen stiff.

"Darn…" He snapped, "She froze up again… somehow."

"Some robot girl," Mizuki snuffed.

She thought, "Wait… Why _did_ she freeze up? She's not a computer."

Peter then had an idea, "We'll stop here and pitch camp."

"HOW CAN WE? We don't have any supplies?"

"Oh…"

Peter thought, "Crap. Now what?"

Mizuki looked around and found a small shack. She called to him, but he was stuck. He tried lifting up R-1, but couldn't.

"A little help here, babe?" Peter cried.

"Damn it!" Mizuki shouted, "I hate that blasted robot! At the very least, she has no explosives…"

She said, "Here. I'll help you."

As they carried her off, Peter asked, "Mizuki… Do you hate me, because of her?"

"No… I know that you were loyal to me. Besides, it _was _kind of stupid for us, to think of getting into the bomb."

"Yeah? I guess I cared for _everybody's _safety, no matter who or what they are. Plus, she has purple hair, too. I'm not going down the _Sendo__**x**__Hime _road. I still love you, Mizuki."

"Aw, how sweet…"

"Plus, she's all fake purple hair; or at least why she was made with artificial hair… I'm surprised by the Bob 'n Bang on her."

"Uh, _Bob 'n Bang? _Are you talking about her hairstyle?"

They went inside the shack, which was empty.

"Hey, Peter!" She called, "There's some civilization!"

They looked around the wooden shack, which was abandoned and dusty, a bit.

"Hello? May we use your phone?" Peter called, "_Olly-oxen-free~!_"

Mizuki huffed, "Idiot…"

She said, "Two things: _One: _We'll stay here for the night, since it's completely abandoned. Whoever lived her must've moved out. And _Two: _It's _"Olli-Olli-Oxen-free!_"

He griped, "What am I… Eimi Ohba?"

They placed Ropponmatsu 1 on a chair, posing her in a seated position. They sat down, waiting for a call.

"I'll bet we can contact Kanaka, from here."

Mizuki reached for the phone. But…

…

No answer. It was dead.

"Phone's dead." She said.

Peter griped, "Aw, man! NOW WHAT?"

Mizuki looked at the powered down Ropponmatsu and said, "I wish _you _could help…"

"Aw, leave her alone. She did nothing…" He rebutted.

Mizuki groaned, "She's not doing anything now. Of course, we'd fix her, but we don't know crap about fixing a sexy DD-cup gynoid."

Peter smirked, "Good. I didn't want to touch them, anyway…"

Mizuki scoffed in disgust.

"What?" He griped, "I'm curious about her skin material. She freakin' well-made!"

**XXXXX**

Back at the dealership, the Kona Force snuck back in, waiting for the right moment. All while Yuko and Yagi were fighting.

"Nikki… What do you sense?" Jen asked, "I think I found a disorder."

Nikki R shook and said, "There's a highly explosive device, hidden inside one of these vehicles."

"Another bomb?" Wyatt cringed.

Nikki said, "Affirmative. However, a chance of success is now at 10%. I have detected an unknown source, located somewhere in this workplace."

Caitlin asked, "If it's one of those freaks in yellow, they are simply fashion victims. Butterfly yellow and black is grody."

Jen remarked, "You got good fashion sense."

Caitlin smiled, "I know. They should wear some colors, rather than a bumblebee color."

Jonesy said, "They should be able to wear red and blue."

Jen retorted, "Nikki… What can you sense?"

Nikki scanned, "I am detecting corrupt auras around here. However, I have yet to locate the huge disturbance. I sense three auras that are white, while the butterflies are all black; except for that fat one, who was an aura of green."

She then sparked and cried, "AH!"

"NIKKI!"

"I… I've been bugged," she spoke, "A portion of my data has been corrupted. I think it must be the mysterious person."

Jonesy growled, "Damn him! Or… Her! But…"

Jen snapped, "Focus! Nikki, where is the bomb?"

Nikki responded, "Four yards that way. But it's heavily guarded."

Jonesy said, "We'll have to retreat and rest. We'll come back tomorrow.

They headed off, as the mysterious female appeared, wearing her blue school uniform and white mask. Her long brown hair waved, as she giggled evilly.

Could it be _"Onigiri_"?

Elsewhere, Yuko beeped, as she stopped fighting. Yagi was panting, as she saw Yuko retreat.

Yuko laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Yagi growled, "GET BACK HERE!"

"Ignore her!" Kazuto shouted, "We'll deal with her later. Right now, it's getting late."

Yagi shouted, "You'll be back, laughing girl! No one escapes _Silesia-Prussia _and lives!"

They retreated, as Yuko continued to laugh away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, at the <em>Broken Shades Motel<em>, Farra was sleeping, as she woke up, getting ready for work.

"Just another day of happiness, about to be shattered and/or fixed," she yawned, getting up from her bed.

She was all alone with Steven, who was mourning for Ropponmatsu 1. The other members were still gone, except for Heather, who was outside.

Farra snapped, grabbing Steven, "Of course, it would've been a peaceful sleep, if _somebody _could stop crying, _all night_!"

Steven sobbed, "How can you be coldhearted, when three of what you knew has died?"

"A) You only cared for that freaking gynoid, B) you know that Peter and Mizuki have disappeared, and 6) that gynoid you grieved for didn't die! She, and our allies, has flown off, in the middle of nowhere! Besides that, we have a _new _Ropponmatsu, and she-."

"NO! That's not _my _Ropponmatsu!"

"What? She was the one we were looking for, but now we lost the _first _Ropponmatsu, upon discovery, along with Giese and Takase!"

"She's a fake! Beware of imitations!"

Farra grumbled, "Look, as much as this team has been falling apart, we cannot leave that aside. I miss the guys, as well. Plus, Percival has got us in hot water!"

Steven sobbed, "I don't even know what's worse… my love or my job."

"Who knows and who cares?"

The moving van appeared, heading to the room, by Himeko & Sayaka's and under Narue's room. Steven and Farra rushed to see. Movers grabbed stuff in, while Ropponmatsu 2 was ordering them around.

"OKAY! Let's work hard, carrying everything in!" She called.

"A _fifth _roomie?" Farra sulked, "We've had to deal with the others, you know."

Steven snarled, "HER! That sister faker!"

"Oh, brudder…" Farra sighed.

R-2 shouted, "Don't drop anything! If you do, it's coming out of your paychecks, where you'll work it off, for the rest of your lives! Tote that barge! Lift that bail! SWING IT! Work, work, work! Come on, I'm not paying you to slouch around! ZOOT!"

Farra called, "HEY, YOU!"

R-2 called, "Oh! Hello!"

Farra cried out, "What are you doing? This is our private domicile, among four other tenants!"

R-2 called out, "I'm helping with a new neighbor! She's living under Miss Nanase, today!"

**WHAM!**

Steven threw his shrine at Ropponmatsu 2.

"SHUT UP AND GET LOST, YOU IMITATION FEMBOT!" He yelled.

**ZING! WHACK!**

A piece of the shrine was thrown back, nearly hitting them. They were in shock.

R-2 scolded, "Oh, don't be mean to me, Stevie-Chan. You, me, and Farra-ppe are going to get along."

"Stevie-Chan?"

"And Farra-ppe?"

Heather appeared, helping Ropponmatsu 2, carrying a box.

"Heather, you traitor!" Steven shouted.

"She didn't make me do it!" Heather called, "The new tenant threatened me _not _to badmouth her… or I get shocked with electric waves! Plus, they were short-staffed."

Farra asked, "That's your excuse?"

R-2 called, "Thank you, Heather-san!"

Steven growled in angry, "I hate that lousy-!"

**CRACK!**

He broke a frame of Ropponmatsu 1. Well, he cracked the frame's glass.

"AAH! GLUE!"

Steven ran off inside, crying, as Farra was confused, "Electric waves?"

R-2 giggled, "Stevie-Chan's a crybaby."

Heather asked her, "Incidentally, don't _you _have a place of your own?"

Ropponmatsu 2 replied, "Uh, well… Big sister and I lived under orders from master. But we were separated, when our friends were MIA. I'm only here, just to help you find your friends."

Heather said, "Well… Since we _are_ on thin ice, as Mizuki and Peter are missing, likewise your sister, number one…"

R-2 giggled, "Don't drop my stuff, okay, Heather-san?"

As they were moving in, Yukino looked outside, likewise Dawn.

"Whoa…" she thought, "New neighbors?"

Dawn asked, "I should see The Gang. They are simply upset."

Miyazawa said, "Well, I have to take a bath. If May and Hyatt wake up, notify me."

"Yes, Yukinon," Dawn saluted.

Yukino blushed and said, "See you…"

She left, as Dawn went to The Gang's door.

Dawn knocked, as Farra opened the door.

"Oh. You're from next door," she said.

Dawn blushed, "Oh… I… uh… I was… worried about you…"

She froze, as Farra was confused, "Why are you nervous? It's not every day you see the Gang."

Dawn extended her chest and chanted, "Sign me…"

Farra was simply annoyed, "What is she, a stalker?"

Narue saw outside and was confused, as well.

"New neighbors…" she thought, "I wonder…"

She then saw a woman in long black hair, covered in a black veil. She was wearing a very long dress, which was also the color of night. She then stepped inside, as Narue, Dawn, and Farra felt her presence.

"Whoa… What a chill…" Farra panted, as she left.

She slammed the door.

Dawn huffed, "What about my autograph?"

Narue then was concerned. She stepped out and went downstairs.

Elsewhere, Percival, in his limo, was concerned. He, and Eri, were rather befuddled.

Eri huffed, "_More _cast members, huh? If you think being drafted is rough, trying meeting creepy people."

Percival sighed, "I'm not sure why, but we shall deal with the situation, if we can. I really don't like this, one bit. Peter and Mizuki have been taken out, and we'll have to handle this, eventually. Perhaps we should call Kanaka and ask her about any other disturbances."

Eri replied, "You forget… I'm only your assistant."

He said, "Well… Be that as it may, make sure you send the message, once we learn of her, right away."

She nodded, "Understood."

He beckoned to Nakamura, "Driver, take us back to HQ."

Nakamura said, "Yes, sir."

They drove away.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the middle of nowhere, Peter and Mizuki slept together, as Ropponmatsu 1 was still frozen. They woke up, in their underwear. They then got dressed and kissed each other.

"Dude… I forgot why we came here…" he said.

Mizuki blushed, "Oh… It's just a happy moment. I know what, but we cannot have some robot reject ruin our relationship."

She hugged him and said, "Maybe… Maybe with me, I'll make you forget your heart beating moment."

Peter & Mizuki were about to leave, except…

They kissed again and began to strip down. I think you know what happens.

"Even if it's messed-up, let's do it!" Mizuki blushed, "I don't know why, but the fire has awakened in us."

Peter gasped, "Uh, Mizuki… I don't know if we can do it, before Ropponmatsu wake up."

"Shut up! And kiss me… Ride me to the streets of Tokyo!"

They made out, under the covers, with their clothes strewn around. Peter and Mizuki, separated by their friends, got some alone time… in a good way.  
>They went on for all morning.<br>_But let's not go there…_

* * *

><p>"Why the hell did you come here with that robot?" Kanaka scolded at Percival, back at the AAW HQ.<p>

"I'm sorry, but we had to, like, help her rescue our friends," Percival stated.

"No excuses! That rescue squad had failed, fearing over some woman in a blue uniform, while in a scary disposition."

"Oh. I didn't get it, either. I figured that they didn't go far."

"Well, this is under _my _jurisdiction! Until we handle this matter, you're suspended from duty."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Finding Giese and Takase is _my _order! We'll deal with Ropponmatsu 2, when the time comes!"

Percival bowed, "Yes, ma'am."

"You're suspended for the rest of the day," Kanaka scowled, "Now GET OUT!"

He left, as Kanaka was upset, thinking what happened last night.

"It couldn't be her…" she thought, "Onigiri… She may have arisen. I've heard tales and myths about the masked girl from Kaibara High School, but I never knew she'd be real…"

**XXXXX**

Farra was upset, as she heard from Percival that he was suspended from AAW.

"Percival… Why?"

He sighed, "Well… it would seem that the problem gets worse. I somehow took reins of power and took over as leader. For that, I apologize."

Farra sobbed, "Darling… The Gang is losing it… Peter and Mizuki are gone… but…"

She cried, as Percival comforted her.

"You're stupid!" Steven jeered at R-2. "And you are weird-looking! You almost look like a cat robot."

She wiggled her robot cat ears and smiled, "You like it?"

Steven cringed, "It's an old Japanese pop culture reference! No more…"

Farra stopped crying and was angry, "Moment's over."

Percival said, "Well, for now, we'll deal with Ropponmatsu 2, until we rescue the others."

Farra remarked, "Let's hope so. The LSAAWS will handle the disturbances, for now… before I lose it."

She asked him, "By the way… What did she meant by _Prushy-Wushy_."

"Well, Kanaka said that it was from a man called Prussia. However, the man who ran the _Silesia-Prussia_ wasn't responsible for the appearance."

"Strange… Then, why was she here, all of a sudden? She said recently, from Heather, that she was with some group called "Daitenzin". You don't think she was lost… was she?"

"Got me…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Miyuki got a call from Jonesy.

"Do you know of a butterfly dealership?" He asked.

Miyuki responded, "Uh… Yeah… I think I read the article, concerning this new shop."

She read the article, "Come one, come all, minions, to _"Mister Monarch's Crazy Car Cargo Company_". We have many cars sold, cheap as shit. NO down payment, NO red cent, NO co-sign."

Jen cried, "I knew it!"

Miyuki sighed, "Stop this company, at once! Make sure that you _don't _louse it up."

Jonesy said, "Yes. We have a bit of disturbances there. Nikki R had sensed a huge power block. There's someone here, but with NO aura."

Miyuki growled, "Well… I suppose we'll locate her. Remember… stop the Monarch's car scam and locate the source! Do it, NO MERCY!"

She then hung up and growled, "Arima… It better not be one of your tricks!"

She didn't know that Arima is already dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lots of stuff is going on:<br>What is the bomb that Yuko planted?  
>What will Yagi and Kazuto do now, under Prussia's orders?<br>Will The Gang and Ropponmatsus reunite?  
>How will the Kona Force stop the Monarch's scam?<br>And who is "Onigiri"?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These questions, and many others, will be answered in the next chapter…<strong>_


	65. Show me… the BOOM!

_**Somewhere… in the Broken Shades Motel…**_

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Narue snuck by her new neighbor's window, concerned about her. The new neighbor was wearing all black, with long black hair and nail polish.<p>

"Who is she?" Narue thought, as she peeked, "It's simply scary for her…"

The woman was in her table, thinking. She was staring at her crystal ball.

"Is she a psychic?" She thought, "Something about her… I'm not liking this, one bit."

The woman then turned to the window slowly. Narue gasped and ducked down.

"She saw me!" She cringed, "I think she saw me!"

She panicked, "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, come on…"

She teleported away, back to her home. The woman appeared, as she opened the door. She then was confused, a bit.

"Who was she? She must be a new tenant," she said, "But…"

She went inside. Narue gasped for air, as she was in fear.

"Who the heck _is _she?" She cried, "This is a nightmare, huh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 60<br>Show me… the BOOM!**_

* * *

><p>At the Monarch's car dealership, which was a front, the Kona Force was looking around for a small device that is still in a car. It was planted by Yuko, who had a run-in with Hajime Yagi and the <em>Silesia-Prussia, <em>yesterday.

Wyatt said, "So, to avoid the butterflies, we need to find the bomb, somewhere in these cars."

Jude asked, "How do we know if it really is a bomb?"

Caitlin said, "Nikki said it! It's somewhere… If we don't find it, who knows…"

Nikki said, "It is located in one of these automobiles. Now, we must search for it. If it is inactive, _don't _shake it or drop it."

Jonesy sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I learned _that _mistake."

Wyatt said in sarcasm, "Right…"

They searched every car, while finding the bomb. Elsewhere, two butterflies appeared, looking for the intruders. One was fat and the other was skinny.

"Aw, man!" The huge one cried, "Someone just waltzed on in! This is ridiculous!"

The skinny one nasally groaned, "Keep quiet. My stanza must be protected, at all costs! What if we tried to destroy them, with my car in it? My dad's gonna kill me!"

"Would you calm down, 24? We'll be okay. After all, this is perfect to obtain money for some huge bitchin' weapons. I'm thinking of getting that realistic light saber, not the crappy toy one, and use it to destroy anybody we run into."

"I'm thinking of getting a new home. I've wanted to go to a place for my own."

They left, as 21 heard something.

"What was that?" He gasped.

The Kona Force searched each car. Nothing. It was simply a dull mission.

"Jen! It's not here!" Jonesy cried, "Why me? I thought we are happy to find the bomb!"

Jen thought, "Something doesn't add up… Where _is _the bomb?"

**XXXXX**

Where was it? Someone stole a car! And why I said that… because the stolen car had the bomb in it. In it, the _Onigiri _was driving away. She then smirked, heading to North City.

"A city with huge meals can be used for collateral. But… World Hunger is not needed, if a city cares for franchises."

_And we have __NO__ idea what she said._

She continued to drive to North City.

**XXXXX**

Miyuki then heard the news from Jen, "Miyuki… We may figure that someone wanted to blow this place up. Except…"

"Again?" Miyuki shouted, "Where could it have gone?"

"That's just the thing!" She cried, "Someone has taken a car _with _the bomb in it!"

Miyuki sighed, "We cannot worry about it now. Shut down that fake car place, NOW! We'll deal with that problem, later."

Jen then returned to the gang, as 21 spotted them.

"Not so fast!" He called, "Where do you six think you're going?"

Jen shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

21 politely said, "I'm 21. And this is 24. We happened to work here. So, any particular reason you're here?"

24 snapped, "Dude… They're the intruders!"

21 gasped, "Oh, right!"

Wyatt shouted, "This place is a scam! Who's your supervisor?"

24 snapped, "That's for us to know!"

21 signaled to the others, "Hey! Guys… we got negative negas, here!"

The huge army of butterfly people appeared, as 21 smiled. The Kona Force was surrounded. They prepared to fight.

Meanwhile, Yuko watched on, looking for the bomb to detonate.

"NO way!" She gasped, "That car, like, was supposed to explode! Where is it?"

She got a call from her boss.

"Yes? I see… Okay! I'll, like, take care of it, once they're done. You want me to what now?"

**XXXXX**

The car, however, stopped in the middle of North City. _Onigiri _hurried out and ran off. She disappeared into a distance, leaving the car all alone.

As she left, the crowd was astonished, including Excel, who watched on.

"Whoa… I never knew they'd show cars in North City," she said, "Still, Excel is curious. Is this a 1978 _Mizzionary_? It is! But… why on earth…?"

She approached it and heard the car ticking. She gasped and ran off.

"AAH! Excel is running for dear life!" She screamed, as she was frightened.

The crowd followed, as the car was ticking.

Onigiri watched from a distance and said, "North City… South is where you die…"

She thought, "Also… Who was she?"

**XXXXX**

At the AAW, Carl was angered by Ropponmatsu 2, as she was cuddling her desk.

"Oh, Ropponmatsu loves this shiny desk!" She giggled.

Carl sighed, "This is nuts. Why do we have a hot robot girl, and _this _babe is pint-sized?"

Heather said, "The correct term is _bite-sized_. I hate that."

She was busy typing, as Farra was writing documents down. However, she looked at Peter & Mizuki's spot, in which she saw Mizuki studying and Peter snoozing. Then the afterimages disappear.

"It just isn't the same…" she sighed.

Mizuki and Peter were still missing… Farra was upset. Steven appeared, with a vase of flowers, and placed it on R-2's desk.

He sobbed, "Every time I come here, I still remember her. Now that she's gone… I cannot bear it."

Carl yelled, "Damn it! You need to chill out, Cooke! So what if you're upset over a Ropponmatsu? It's not the end of the world, if a broad, mechanical and hot, is missing from the area."

Steven yelled, "Speak for yourself! Steven Cooke has been downtrodden, since the North City incident!"

Farra yelled, "Will _you _just be quiet?"

R-2 giggled, "Fat man and Stevie-Chan are meanies!"

"Fat man?" Carl shouted, "Watch yourself, kid! You, Ropponmatsu, is it? You need to watch what you say."

She smiled, "I don't mind it. Do you need some rubby-wubby in your tummy-wummy?"

Carl growled, "Don't _test _me, asshole!"

Heather shouted, "SHUT UP!"

She cried out, "We're having a bad day, as it is! Mizuki and Peter are gone, Percival is suspended, and we're losing our edge! Our search party had failed, because of _one _mistake, and Kanaka wouldn't tell us!"

Steven sobbed, "Ropponmatsu 1…"

R-2 asked, "Anything I should do, so you can help find my sister?"

"Yeah! I _insist _that you wear a Roman Numeral 2 on your shirt, before I can find her!"

"Sorry! I'm #2, which is easy to understand! No go on the _II_, bro!"

Farra said, "Not to mention the fact that they are both different."

Steven snapped, "DAMN IT!"

R-2 then sensed something. She dashed off, as the others were shocked.

Carl asked, "Where the hell is she going?"

Farra replied, "Nature calls, I'll bet."

Heather asked, "Her?"

Steven then shouted at the 4th wall, "AH! THE HELL WITH THIS STORYLINE! Steven Cooke doesn't deserve this embarrassment and treatment! Which reminds me: WHERE'S MY FREAKING CONTRACT?"

* * *

><p>At the car place, the butterflies rushed in, attacking the Kona Force.<p>

"Kona Force! GO!" Jen shouted.

They all attacked the butterflies. Jonesy delivered a huge gut blow to each butterfly with a pistol. However, he was shot with a dart. He fell to the ground. They fired at Wyatt and Jude, knocking them out cold.

Relax… These are the _Venture Bros. _darts that they used. Simply tranquilizers.

Caitlin shouted, "WHY YOU?"

She glowed pink and cried, "KONA CRU-!"

**POIT!**

She gets a dart in her chest.

"Oh, not cool…" she yawned.

She collapsed. Jen and Nikki stood tall. Of course, Jen was pissed.

"That's it! I'm done with you!" She yelled, "KONA SMASH!"

She smashed the pavement, shaking the minions around.

21 shouted, "WHOA! She's like Hulk, but with a feminine touch!"

24 cried, "Hulks are green! She's wearing black!"

21 yelled, "SO? She's probably a _Symbiote_!"

Jen shouted, "I'll SYMBIOTE YOU!"

She glowed in blue and cried out, "KONA COMET BLAST!"

She fired a huge shot of fireballs and 21 and 24. They were singed a bit, as they slapped the flames off.

"You dicks!" 21 shouted, "I just had this washed, yesterday!"

Jen laughed, but 24 shot at her. She was shot in the gut with a dart. She then stood tall, until…

"KEEP FIRING!" 21 shouted, as they fired, "TAKE HER DOWN!"

Nikki jumped in and took the bullets, uh, darts.

She was pierced in her skin, but she was unaffected.

"Really… Is that your best shot?" She removed the darts, "What kind of people hurt my seniors and get away with it?"

She then glowed in a violet hue and said, "Perhaps maybe I'd show you why…"

21 shouted, "Dude! This is nuts! She's like a _not giving up _kind of woman!"

24 cried, "Dude… She is like a zombie!"

Nikki roared, with her arms out, "KONA EXPLOSION!"

She completely glowed white and exploded.

**BOOM!**

Everyone was sent flying, as the entire lot was totaled. The Kona Force recovered, as Nikki was still standing. 21, 24, and their minions were unconscious.

"Rule of whim, monarch men:" Nikki said, "Never underestimate a Ropponmatsu."

Jen shouted, "Nikki! That was amazing!"

Nikki smiled, as Jude questioned, "Uh… What should we do now? Nikki did a kamikaze on this place."

Caitlin cried, "Nikki's still alive! Plus, most of the place is totally smashed."

Jonesy cheered, "Alright! We succeeded! KONA FORCE! MOVE OUT!"

Yuko jumped down and called, "I don't think so!"

They turned around and cried, "WHAT?"

"I am Unit Yuko Kimizuka! I am #3 in robot swordsgirls. I have, like, totally, given my orders to eradicate you."

She held her sword and cried, "HATARAGI!"

She dashed towards them, as Jen blocked her with a kick to the wrist. Her foot hurt, after a shot to her iron fist. She swung her sword with a slash and struck Jen. She bled a bit from the cut.

"That's a wooden sword!" Jude cried out.

Caitlin shouted, "She's gonna kill her!"

Yuko shouted, "Stand back! Stand back, or, like, she dies!"

Jonesy yelled, "Yeah? Says you, lady!"

Wyatt then shouted, playing his guitar, "KONA FRET!"

Yuko dodged his laser shot.

"WHAT?"

Caitlin cried, "What an awful accent…"

Yuko dropped down and struck Jude and Caitlin, with her sword. Nikki helped out, delivering a severe kick to her chest. Yuko staggered, as she held her sword up. Jen was still out, but she tried to get up. Jonesy tackled her, but couldn't take her down. She smacked his neck with her fists.

"Foolish human, I am, like, totally, made of chrome!" She smiled, "I am heavy to you, am I?"

Wyatt cried, "She's unstoppable!"

Yuko laughed again, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

She laughed again, as she slashed at Wyatt and Jonesy, knocking them out cold. Nikki tried to attack her, but couldn't succumb to her assault.

Nikki growled, "You can never win, despite our success rate being _doubtful_!"

Yuko snarled, "You… You robo-traitor… You should've stick to your own kind."

"I chose to become a member of the heroes. I… I was created for a purpose!"

"Gee… Nikki R… We are, like, totally perfect-!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

She charged at Yuko, but she impaled her gut with her sword. Nikki shut down, as Yuko swiped away. She fell with a thud. Yuko wiped the oil from her sword on her thigh.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Yuko laughed, in a loop for thirty seconds. She stopped and said, "Mission, like, accomplished! Rein and Sayuri… Mission… Our boss… WARNING! _Mission objective halted; program rewritten; my circuits are overheating…_"

She dashed off, with smoke emitting from her, "Must be repaired, at once."

Jen, after waking up, planted a small bug onto Yuko's back. She disappeared, as Nikki woke up.

"Didn't hurt," she said, "If it pierced through my capacitor, I'd die completely."

Jen groaned, "Nikki. You okay now?"

Nikki said, "Affirmative… This is no ordinary android… She's a vicious girl. She also said that there's a Rein and Sayuri."

Jen growled, "Damn… We could be after a huge problem."

"Excuse me, Senior Jennifer, but shouldn't we follow her?"

"No. I already planted a tracking device, knowing where they'd go next. Once it stops at her hideout, we strike, but not to attack her. Who knows what she has in store for us?"

"Agreed. The rest of allies have been out like a light. Maybe we shall regroup, until we attack this Yuko Kimizuka."

"Right. We'll return to HQ, and learn more about her. In the meantime, we're done in this area. Every car has been demolished, _plus, _the scam has been scammed."

"I believe the correct term is _"The shady deal has been dealt with."_ It's more humorous."

They carried the rest of the Kona Force and left.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Narue knocked at Yukino's door, feeling uneasy. She opened it and was worried.

"Hey, Miss Nanase," Yukino said.

Narue whimpered, "You've got to see her… Downstairs… Where's May and your friends?"

"May's at work, Dawn is sleeping, and Hyatt is dead again," Yukino said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well… Our new neighbor, in Room 101… I think she's a witch…"

"Narue, calm down!"

"I'm sorry… but I saw her, when I peeked in, like she knows about me. Her icy cold stare, with her purple eyes… I feel…"

She remembered her stare and wailed, "WAH! I'm scared!"

She hugged Miyazawa and sobbed. Yukino groaned, "Why does everyone cry onto me?"

She remarked, "All right… All right… I'll check it out. But only to prove a point… which is that she is _not_ a witch!"

She thought, "Although, I _am _curious. I'm liable to find out more, before we leave this universal mind fuck. April had helped me through all this that I understand it, vaguely."

They went downstairs, where the door is marked with a black sign. It said: _"Hanajima – Fortune Teller"_.

"A fortune teller?" Yukino cried, "_That's _our new neighbor?"

Narue sobbed, "SHE'S A WITCH!"

Miyazawa cried, "Calm down!"

She was about to knock, but was nervous.

"I can do this…" she nervously said.

"ENTER!" She bellowed, as Yukino stopped.

"What?" Yukino thought.

She and Narue entered, as the door slammed closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something tells me that we're in for a big surprise.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	66. EXTRA Chapter 3

_**Somewhere… in a faux telethon set…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA<br>Who is Onigiri?**_

* * *

><p>Peter Giese and Percival Gaynes were on stage, by a small phone, in front of an audience of Puuchus.<p>

"Dude, in case you're wondering, this is the special EXTRA chapter of _Miyazawa & May_!" Peter smiled, "Today, we take time off of our routine and disasters, to bring you our special game to play!"

Percival said, "As you know, since the end of Season Two, there was this mysterious girl on the air. She vowed to end all existence, but it has not happen, yet…"

Peter exclaimed, "But the biggest question of them all is… _Who is the evil woman, behind the white mask?_"

Percival said, "Tonight, or whatever day it is you're reading, we are going to ask the audience at home "_Who is Onigiri?"_!"

Peter bowed, "_We _know… But we want you guys to guess."

Percival showed a phone number and said, "Folks, if you have _any _idea who or what this Onigiri woman is, call our number. If you win, you get a huge prize!"

Farra whispered to him, "Are you stupid? We don't have any prizes!"

Percy smirked, "Now, now… We have much to do. Of course, _no one _knows who she is. _We _know, but it's more of a challenge for them."

Steven barked, "HOLD IT! Onigiri is not going to be caught _yet!_ Steven Cooke, with help from Mizuki Takase and Michael Cole, are going to show clips of Miyazawa & May, according to the branches."

"Of?"

"The Onigiri… you fools."

Percival smirked, "Yeah, right."

Peter held up a card and said, "Hands on those phones and Androids. Clue #1: _She's a woman._"

Farra huffed, "Lame…"

Peter said, "While you figure it out, here's a look at the first mentioning of Onigiri in _Chapter 55_."

The screen shows of Farra & Percival in AAW HQ:  
><em>Peter cried, "DUDE! I'm starving, bro! Let's head to the fifth floor for some lunch!"<em>

_Farra replied, "Okay. But after that, we have to get to work. I'm kind of hungry, too."_

_Mizuki said, "We __**did**__ skipped lunch today. Since Farra mentioned North City, we should go there for lunch, instead. Ropponmatsu 2 was recently located there, right?"_

_Steven cheered, "Good idea! Best to eat and work at the same time."_

_Farra snuffed, "__**I**__ was gonna say that."_

_Percival then beckoned Farra and whispered, "A moment of your time, darling…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Kanaka told me of earlier, when she went to District #5. Aside from our routine rescue of Ropponmatsu 2, we have to stay alert."_

"_Huh?"_

_He then said the name…_

"_Onigiri…"_

"_Who?" Farra asked, "What the hell is an __**Onigiri**__?"_

_Percival said, "To be honest, I don't know… but from what we hear, according to LSAAWS Intel, she's dangerous. If we are to find Ropponmatsu, we must avoid the danger."_

_Farra sighed, "Just our luck… ACROSS is gone, but there's a newer evil. But we must…"_

_He then stated, "We must __not__ tell the others about this, until the time is right… In any case, you should continue your normal routines and missions. If anymore Intel on this Onigiri girl, we shall notify you, since she's around here, somewhere. For now, this must remain classified, until further notice."_

_Farra nodded in agreement, "Understood…"_

_What could they mean?_

_Steven called, "Hey, you two! We're leaving!"_

"_You go on ahead," Percival said to Farra, "I'll stay here and hold the fort."_

The scene ends, as Percival was by the phone. He said, "Percival Gaynes here… So far, _no one _has answered our phone. We are here to solve this case. We know who she is, but it's best you guess; remember that, in case you forgot."

Peter cheered, "And here's Clue #2, before our _next _clip: _She has brown hair and is wearing a blue sailor uniform (the kind of winter's best in high school)_."

Another clip from _Chapter 58:  
>There was a knock at the door. She answered it and saw a huge man, in dark skin, wearing a tuxedo.<em>

"_Good evening, young lady," he spoke in a southern accent, "My name is Uncle Ruckus (no relation). I came here as a messenger, from your soldier friends."_

_Narue asked, "Uh, should you tell me who it is from?"_

"_Some whitey yokel by the name of Yagi," he said, as he showed her the note._

_She read the note:  
>"How are you holding up, Nanase? Be patient, before me and Iizuka's return. We got mission, close by, involving butterflies. See you soon, Hajime Yagi of the (faction withheld).<br>P.S. – If you knew what we worked for, you'd blab about it. Read a book!"_

"_Poor Yagi…" she sighed, "Must be a mission."_

_Ruckus spoke, "I tell you, gotta keep the man down. These factions have a lot of palefaces, and no Negroes. If any of them N(censored)s tried to join, I'd toss them a brick at their n(censored) faces."_

_Narue said, "What happened to you? You looked trouble."_

"_Well, I didn't want to stay in that medical care building, praying for White Jesus… I was let go, after a coma, realizing what I have experienced. I was attacked by brownie monsters! Who'd ever heard of monsters that are darkies?"_

"_Would you __mind__ keep your language in a minimum?"_

"_Sorry, ma'am… Anyway, when I came to, there was a young woman in a blue school uniform, like in Japan, with long brown hair and a white mask, like she was a reverse coon."_

_Narue thought, "What?"_

_She asked, "What did she say to you?"_

_He stated, "The freak had an emblem of a white triangle and said this: __**"Yin and Yang is what we are, skin-wise. What side of the coin **__**you**__** choose?"**__ Then she disappeared. Woman in blue is freaky than a n(censored) in summertime."_

_Narue said, "As long as Yagi and Kazu are okay. Thank you for the message, Mister Uncle Ruckus."_

_He smiled and said, "Please… Just 'Uncle Ruckus' is fine. But I ain't no messenger; I'm a just young man, praying for my White Jesus."_

"_Oh… kay…" She sneered, "Then… I'll see you later, then?"_

_He left, as Narue went to the phone. She called Rachel._

"_Narue-Chan! I'm so glad you ca-!"_

"_Shut up! And tell me about a girl with a white triangle and a mask."_

"_White triangle? What else was it?"_

"_Uh… There was an African-American, telling me about this woman: Brown hair, blue attire, white mask, speaks in nonsense and non-sequiturs."_

_Rachel gasped, "Onigiri…"_

"_Who?"_

"_Nothing… I'll have Eggplant and Fuji look it up. Anyway, thanks for the info. And if you're available, how about we-?"_

_She hung up again, feeling agitated._

"_Why do I bother calling __**her**__?" She yelled, "Darn lesbian!"_

_She then pondered, "Still… Who was that girl that the nice black man was talking about?"_

_She then started to be annoyed, "Onigiri? Did she say Onigiri? Isn't that a 'rice ball'?"_

The clip ended. Percival got a ring on the phone. "We got a call!"

Steven announced, "A call from Byakuya Kuchiki from _Refugee Camp_…"

Byakuya announced, "I have no idea. But I have a feeling she may be a lost spirit from the spirit world. If you don't mind, tell me where she is, so I can-."

Percival said, "Do you know who she is, sir?"

"No…"

"Hang up!"

…

Peter said, "Do we have another call? I'm itching for another clip!"

Steven said, "A Mr. Lance Sackless… _unavailable._"

The Red Guy spoke, "Hello… It's me, Lance Sackless!"

Percival spoke, "Mr. Sackless, if you can name who this woman is, you win a prize."

Lance said, "Oh, I know who she is. It's possible that she is one of my lackey's androids, seen in CHAPTERS TWO AND THREE! I have _no idea _who she is… Is that a crime?"

…

Percival hung up and said, "I give up. _He _doesn't know."

Peter smirked, "Dude… He must be upset about it."

He then said, "Anyways, here's another clip from-."

Steven barked, "Uh, guys… Sackless, again."

They answered it. Lance asked, "Uh… You sure that it's _not _Rachel Moore or Yuki Nagato?"

From _Chapter 59:  
>Nikki scanned, "I am detecting corrupt auras around here. However, I have yet to locate the huge disturbance. I sense three auras that are white, while the butterflies are all black; except for that fat one, who was an aura of green."<em>

_She then sparked and cried, "AH!"_

"_NIKKI!"_

"_I… I've been bugged," she spoke, "A portion of my data has been corrupted. I think it must be the mysterious person."_

_Jonesy growled, "Damn him! Or… Her! But…"_

_Jen snapped, "Focus! Nikki, where is the bomb?"_

_Nikki responded, "Four yards that way. But it's heavily guarded."_

_Jonesy said, "We'll have to retreat and rest. We'll come back tomorrow._

_They headed off, as the mysterious female appeared, wearing her blue school uniform and white mask. Her long brown hair waved, as she giggled evilly._

_Could it be "Onigiri"?_

Peter announced, "Clue #3 – _She's from an anime that is popular… and she is featured in another past story from Miz-K Takase_."

Farra said, "And folks, Clue #4 is this: _She is the next Senor Cardgage, speaking non-sequiturs._"

Steven said, "Homsar of Free Country USA!"

The phone spoke, "YaAaAaAaAaH! My rice bun is plume too fired!"

…

Percival called, "Next caller!"

Steven said, "That's funny… This person is named… uh… How do you pronounce it?"

Mizuki replied, in the booth, "Oh. Just call him Taishi. _Wait! Taishi?"_

He spoke in a suave and booming voice, "My brothers and my long dear sister! It is on the hunt for what you need! You are in the search of our mysterious _Rice Ball _girl. Well, look no further! For _I _have found the truth! For I will now claim my prize!"

Peter cheered, "DUDE! HE WON!"

Percival said, "Not yet… We could hear the ID of this woman. Young sir, _who is Onigiri_?"

Taishi responded, "Easy! There can be only _one _Onigiri! And there can be only one villainess! But the name is a name, and there is but one-!"

Mizuki quickly hung up the phone and giggled, "Oh, phooey! Taishi ran out of time! Sorry, pal. Thanks for playing!"

Steven huffed, "You _didn't _have to cut him off."

Mizuki yelled, "I'm so _sick _of that jerk! He's even worse than his _Two Brothers _partner, i.e. my ex-boyfriend!"

Peter called, "Good try, though! Before Clue #5, here's a special clip!"

From _Chapter 56:  
>Farra said, "At this rate, I'll have to summon my husband for this."<em>

_She then saw another blue dessert place, as she blushed._

"_EEE! Another blue gelatin, made in London?" She squealed, "What a wonderful place! Hey, I hope I get more __**blue**__ in me!"_

_But as she was about to step inside, a female figure ran off, with a small takeout box._

_**WHAM!  
><strong>__She ran into Farra._

"_AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_**SLAM!**_

_She fell to the pavement, as the figure continued to run off._

"_Well… There's a first," she groaned in pain, "Medic… Call Dr. Cheesesteak!"_

Farra shouted, as the clip ended, "WAIT! I was run over by _Onigiri?"_

Percival huffed at Peter, "Dude… You didn't know?"

Peter grinned, "She sure looked like it."

"What about the face?"

"Ooh… It was on shadows…"

"DAMN! Why did we mess it up?"

"Don't blame me! It's the author's doing! Isn't that great?"

Farra shouted, "Well, I didn't get this punishment! SOMEONE GET MY LAWYER!"

Peter grinned, "Clue #5 – _Onigiri is well-known as a "Rice Ball", which is the Japanese word meaning rice ball… but more to it_."

Steven announced, "We have a Shigure Sohma on line 1!"

Percival said, "Go ahead, caller!"

Shigure said, "Uh… Something about woman looked familiar…"

Mizuki whispered, "No chance."

Peter said, "Do you know who she is?"

Shigure giggled, "Well, no… But I have a hunch on who it is. In fact, she's like ALL high school girls in the Yuki and Kyo's school… in fact, I think she reminds me of some of the students in Teitan High (_Rachel's High School_). So, I'm guessing… one of them."

Steven sighed, "Knew it. He'll blow it."

Percival hung up, "Oh, I'm sorry. Time's up."

He addressed, "Hey, Peter! Anymore clues?"

Peter smirked, "Nope, that's it!"

Percival said, "And now, the latest _Onigiri _sighting from _Chapter 60_!"

What he said:  
><em>"Jen! It's not here!" Jonesy cried, "Why me? I thought we are happy to find the bomb!"<em>

_Jen thought, "Something doesn't add up… Where __is__ the bomb?"_

_**XXXXX**_

_Where was it? Someone stole a car! And why I said that… because the stolen car had the bomb in it. In it, the Onigiri was driving away. She then smirked, heading to North City._

"_A city with huge meals can be used for collateral. But… World Hunger is not needed, if a city cares for franchises."_

_And we have __NO__ idea what she said._

_She continued to drive to North City._

_**XXXXX**_

_The car, however, stopped in the middle of North City. Onigiri hurried out and ran off. She disappeared into a distance, leaving the car all alone._

_As she left, the crowd was astonished, including Excel, who watched on._

"_Whoa… I never knew they'd show cars in North City," she said, "Still, Excel is curious. Is this a 1978 Mizzionary? It is! But… why on earth…?"_

_She approached it and heard the car ticking. She gasped and ran off._

"_AAH! Excel is running for dear life!" She screamed, as she was frightened._

_The crowd followed, as the car was ticking._

_Onigiri watched from a distance and said, "North City… South is where you die…"_

_She thought, "Also… Who was she?"_

Peter smiled, "Well, since no one answered, we shall tell you, face-to-face!"

Percival spoke, "Got off the phone from our advisors… The answer of Onigiri's identity will be revealed… in the next chapter!"

The crowd cheered, as he continued, "So, if you know who she is, stay pinned for the next chapter of _"The MIS-Adventure of Miyazawa & May"!_ And we'll see you, in the next chapter!"

The lights faded out, as Peter laughed, "Dude… That was cool!"

"We almost blew it, didn't we?" Farra gasped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Onigiri is revealed, in the NEXT chapter…<br>Have you figured it out? PM me, if you know.**_


	67. The Gang: Back to Action!

_**Somewhere… in AAW Headquarters…**_

* * *

><p>"Again?" Percival cried out, "Why is this happening, and what's the deal with explosives, anyway?"<p>

He was on the phone with Ropponmatsu 2.

She said, "I don't know… but if we don't find it, everyone in North City will get hurty-wurty."

He groaned, "Percival is feeling baddy-waddy…"

He then cried, "Call Kanaka about it! I'm currently suspended for the day!"

"Sorry! Kanaka reinstated you, just now! I called her to summon The Gang (or what's left of you), and told her that it was an emergency. She immediately reinstated you, realizing that The Gang is falling apart. Carl-watchi will explain it to you."

"Right. I'll talk to him. Dispose of it, and quick!"

He then griped, as he hung up, "FUCK! I forgot to ask which bomb it was!"

* * *

><p>Ropponmatsu 2 pranced around North City, singing and cheering:<br>_Dismantling the bomb is what I'm gonna do  
>If you cut the red, then I'll try the blue<br>Only seconds left, before it spells our doom  
>Make a little oopsy, and we all go <em>BOOM!

She stopped and saw the car, parked by Onigiri. She scanned it, as the crowd was concerned.

"_Timer device set – 1,423 seconds until detonation. Class B Bomb operational."_

She knew about the Class Bs. If she knew what the type of bomb it was, then she'd tell Percival. She rushed to the car and prepared to attack.

"ATTACK!" She hurried off.

_Oh, no… Onigiri must've driven the car, which vibrated the bomb, as it was shaking! North City is doomed!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 61<br>The Gang: Back to Action!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: <strong>The identity of Onigiri will be revealed, at the end of the chapter._

* * *

><p>Peter, Mizuki, and Roppponmatsu left the shack, as they headed to North City. Ropponmatsu woke up, after Peter and Mizuki made out.<p>

Here's what happened:  
><em>They were in bed, under the covers. Ropponmatsu 1 appeared and woke them up.<em>

"_Excuse me," she said, "But why are you two sleeping, naked?"_

_They both woke up and were shocked._

"_AAH! GET OUT!" They screamed._

_R-1 then bowed, "Forgive me… but I did not know that you were simply having carnal relations."_

_Peter muttered, "That's fine… Either join us in a three-way or get out!"_

_Mizuki slapped him and growled, "Don't ASK her to join!"_

They continued walking, as Mizuki growled, "Why did she reboot, at a time like this?"

Peter groaned, "Of _all _days we _finally _made out…"

Mizuki whispered, "We _never _speak of it to the others. Okay?"

He nodded, as Ropponmatsu smiled, "Oh, joy… We shall be there, momentarily! I believe that I-."

She stopped in place, as they halted.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

They saw Onigiri, in her blue school uniform, with brown hair and mask. She then smirked evilly.

"Who's she?" Peter whispered.

"You three… Emotion… Sexuality… Beauty… Smartness… There are words to know you three. Love is purely a feeling. Hate is simply an emotion. Express your love, before the hate flies by you."

Peter asked, "Huh? What kind of words are those?"

Mizuki snapped, "Dude, I don't think sex and love can count as hate."

Ropponmatsu replied, "Actually, she is simply speaking in a riddle. If not, it is a possibility that she has said a non-sequitur."

Peter then responded, "Uh… Can you tell us who your planking is at?"

Mizuki cried out, "Who are you?"

Onigiri disappeared, as the others were confused.

Mizuki asked, "What was that all about?"

Peter said, "I don't know."

She responded, "Good try communicating to her, though."

He remarked, "It was the closest I could find."

**XXXXX**

The Gang and Carl rushed in, via _2 Wycked,_ as Ropponmatsu 2 opened the car's trunk.

"Whoa!" Farra cried, "The 1978 _Mizzionary_? Awesome! There were five made, in production!"

Steven cried, "Why is this happening?"

She opened the trunk, thus showing two huge metal pincers, lashing at R-2.

Heather cried, "AH! _Mizzionary _Tentacles! That's a new featu-!"

Ropponmatsu 2 cried out, "Watch out, Heather-kun! This vehicle has a bomb in it!"

The crowd immediately ran off, as the Gang was shocked.

"WHOA! A BOMB IN A '78 MIZZIONARY!" Carl cried, "This is friggin' awesome!"

"_Another_ one?" Farra yelled, "And why is it a fighting car?"

Ropponmatsu 2 yelled, "It's a Class B defensive! If we don't stop it, before it goes off, the city will be destroyed!"

"Class B…" Carl shouted, "It's over 9,000… casualties."

Steven whimpered, "_Another_ bomb? Damn… Steven Cooke doesn't want to die, like that."

R-2 cheered, "Don't you worry, Stevie-Chan! I'll disarm it, lickety-splitly!"

She began to fight the tentacles, but was thrown around the city, into buildings.

**WHAM!**

She got up and shouted, "Now I'm mad!"

Percival arrived and said, "So, a Class B Bomb. How glorious."

"Percival?" Farra asked.

Carl explained, "He was reinstated, immediately, for the help against this bomb."

Percival said, "Miyuki Takara and Gojo Shiouji gave me the update. She's an expert at bomb-disarming. Luckily, none of us had the hassle of defusing bombs. Ropponmatsu 2 will help The Gang out."

Farra sneered, "_Last time_ we trusted that thing, we blew it, _literally_. What's worse is that Peter & Mizuki are gone!"

"True, but _this _Ropponmatsu is durable in _any _form of battle! Our motto for her is: _So simple and strong, even an elephant cannot break her!"_ But it needs work…"

Heather shouted, "What will we do now?"

"We watch and see. We'll step in, when the time comes," Percival said.

The battle continued, as R-2 was being swatted away by the tentacle. She crashed to the floor and rushed at it. She then grabbed the pincer and growled, "NOW! Now to end you, you bad Buick!"

"Technically, it's, like, a Pontiac _Mizzionary_?" Sayuri spoke from above.

Ropponmatsu ripped off one tentacle and shouted, "Who are you?"

She pointed her sword and cried, "We are, like, totally perfect robot swordsgirls!"

Rein appeared and yelled, "Yeah! Leave Yuko's bomb, explosive, and C4 alone!"

Steven cried, "HUH? MORE ROBOTS? GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY!"

Farra shouted, in tears, "This is too much!"

Rein and Sayuri held their swords up and began to strike.

R-2 fended off the girls, but their swipes struck her in the chest. Rein sliced off her left arm. She dropped in pain, as Sayuri kicked her down.

"No… Roppon… matsu…" Steven sobbed.

Meanwhile, R-1 sensed a disturbance.

"Senior Takase, Mister Giese…"

They huffed, "What is it now?"

"There is a disturbance in North City, in the form of a Class B Bomb."

Mizuki cried, "WHAT?"

Peter cried, "The others are there!"

He then cheered, "This is awesome~! We have been reunited!"

Mizuki yelled, "What about the bomb?"

"_Another _bomb? What the hell?" He gasped.

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "There is not much time to spare. Grab onto me. We will fly up there, and rescue the others."

She sprouted jets from her back, as Peter grabbed onto her, while Mizuki held onto Peter.

_Don't ask how she got jets…_

**WHOOSH!**

They flew off to North City.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but shouldn't we have asked her to fly us there, in the first place?" Peter asked.

R-1 replied, "I thought you knew. It was one of my newest features, next to my emotional circuits!"

Peter sighed, "Had to ask…"

**XXXXX**

Rein laughed, "Spunky robot, android, gynoid… Your hour is up!"

She kicked Ropponmatsu 2 around, as Sayuri guarded The Gang.

"Get out of our way, you bitch!" Farra yelled.

Sayuri smiled, "Sorry. That command is, like, totally useless-, GTCH! …totally useless, GTCH! …totally useless."

Carl said, "She's twitching…"

Heather sobbed, "What shall we do? It's over!"

Farra cried, covering her tears, "Is there anything we _can_ do?"

Steven charged through Sayuri and cried, "NO!"

She spun around and was dizzy, losing her glasses.

"Warning! Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…" she whimpered, looking for her glasses.

Rein was about to strike, but Steven blocked her.

"NO! DON'T!" He cried, "I won't let you hurt her, a second longer!"

"Stevie-Chan?"

Heather cried out, "What is that moron doing?"

Percival said, "He's obviously trying to rescue her."

Steven pleaded, "Don't hurt her, anymore! Even if she's all bratty, I cannot let you harm another person again!"

Rein shouted, "I have my orders to _totally _dismantle Ropponmatsu 2, not you, you douchebag, loser, and shitface!"

Steven snarled, "Nobody… NOBODY CALLS ME SHITFACE!"

**POW!**

He socked Rein in the face, decapitating her. Her head rolled down towards the car and was sparking, leaking oil from her neck.

"_Sa-, Sa-, Sa-, Sayu-, riiiii…"_

Sayuri started to leak tears from her eyes, "Rein…"

Farra gasped, "Holy…"

She clutched her sword in anger.

"My Rein…"

She charged at Steven and swung her sword.

"NO!"

**SLASH!**

He fell to the ground, severely cut.

"Stevie-Chan!" R-2 yelled.

"This is not fair!" Farra shrieked, "Steven's gonna die now!"

Carl yelled, "Steven had pure anger, calling himself _Shitface_."

Percival said, "He hates that name. His grandfather called him that, when he was nine."

Steven groaned in pain, "Ropponmatsu… I'm sorry… Steven Cooke tried to help you… but…"

Sayuri stood in front of him and held her sword high, "This… This is, like, for Rein… You jerk! What a bummer!"

Heather looked away, "Heather can't look!" but peeked a bit.

The Gang was shocked, as Sayuri swung her sword down.

"AAH!" Steven screamed.

"STEVIE-CHAN!" R-2 shrieked.

"NOOOOOOO!" Farra yelled.

But then…

**SLASH!**

Sayuri stopped, as her sword was diced into two. She held her sword up and yelled, "AH! WARNING! Sword weapon destroyed!"

A voice called, "Hey, sword-fighting four-eyes! Pick on somebody your own bra size!"

It was Peter, Mizuki, and Ropponmatsu 1! They were up on the building.

Steven looked up and cried, "Ropponmatsu?"

She smiled, as The Gang jumped down. They ran to them and said hi.

"Where were you guys?" Percival shouted.

Mizuki winked, "We'll never tell. But we can tell you this…"

Peter cried, "These rejects won't harm her a second longer!"

Farra snapped, "We have been worried about you, and all you care about is the safety of Ropponmatsu 1?"

Ropponmatsu jumped down and landed in front of Steven, through the pavement. She called from the hole, unharmed, "I will now disarm the bomb and remove it. Please step back and head for safety."

Steven yelped, "Okay."

Mizuki smiled, "Luckily, she hasn't broke down. She's in one piece."

Heather sobbed, "No way! This is too much… Heather is loving this action!"

She ran towards Sayuri and leapt over her.

"AAH! NO!" Sayuri shouted.

R-1 grabbed the second tentacle and chopped it off.

"AMAZING!" Heather cried.

"You go, robot girl!" Farra cheered.

Percival smiled, "It appears that Giese and Takase are rather smart."

He asked him, "Uh, why the rope?"

Peter winked, as he grabbed the tether from his hand. "You'll see."

Ropponmatsu went to see R-2, "Are you okay, sister?"

"Who are you?"

"It is me, Ropponmatsu."

"I'm Ropponmatsu 2."

Sayuri growled, "NO! The bomb goes off in five minutes! You are, like, totally doomed!"

She ran towards her, with her sword in hand.

"DIE!" She cried.

"LOOK OUT, BIG SISTER!" R-2 shouted.

**POW!**

"DOUBLE JUSTICE AND LOVE DROPKICK! Peter and Mizuki cried out, kicking down Sayuri.

She stumbled down and was hurt.

R-1 and R-2 bowed and said, "Thank you."

Peter cried, "No time! Here! Wrap these tethers around your waist, tightly!"

Mizuki cried out, "We'll pull you in, for your safety. Now, Ropponmatsu 1! Defuse that bomb!"

R-1 said, "Order received."

Farra asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"These ropes are strong enough to pull a huge boulder from Easter Island… with only _two _children!" Peter called out.

Percival thought, "What'll they think of next…"

Steven called, "You guys need a hand with the rope?"

Mizuki cried, "Sure thing! We'll need _all _of you!"

Heather shouted, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Ropponmatsu 1 dived up to disarm the bomb.

"I shall now perform the bomb's defusing."

Percival called, "This is a Class B Bomb, Ropponmatsu! We learned from our mistakes!"

Ropponmatsu 2 was amazed, "Whoa! Go, big sister!"

"Analysis complete: The bomb has stopped. I shall now cut the wire, which disables the timer. Once the wire is cut, pull us, as hard as you can, for your safety, and ours."

Percival called, "Right. Order received."

Steven cheered, "ROPPONMATSU! YAY!"

Heather called to him, "COME ON, STUPID!"

They were on the ropes. Peter, Carl, and Mizuki had rope one for Ropponmatsu 2, while Heather, Percival, Steven, and Farra got rope two for Ropponmatsu 1.

Carl stated, "And here we thought we'd be useless for this mission…"

"Well, I'm _not _cheering for her, since we know what may happen," Farra scoffed.

Heather yelled, "I'm not cheering, either, but it's for our safety!"

"On my signal…" Peter instructed.

Ropponmatsu cut the red wire!

"YAH!" Sayuri shrieked, carrying the head and body of Rein, "I'M, LIKE, TOTALLY OUTTA HERE!"

She ran off.

They have succeeded.

R-2 smiled, "Good work, sister!"

"NOW!" Peter cried.

**YANK!**

They were pulled out of the area, heading towards The Gang.

"WHEE!" R-2 cheered.

"Uh… Peter," Mizuki gasped, "Maybe we should've thought _that _plan clearly, next time!"

Peter screamed, "AAH! LOOK OUT!"

**CRASH!**

The Ropponmatsus crashed into The Gang, nearly injuring them. The bomb, however, didn't go off.

Peter groaned flatly, "Ow."

Percival groaned, "I take back what I said, about the "_smart_" remark."

"LOOK!" Farra cried, "The bomb!"

Mizuki asked her, "Which wire did you cut?"

"I cut the red wire…" Ropponmatsu said.

Peter then shouted, "AAH! It's gonna blow!"

Farra groaned, as she grabbed Peter's collar, while he was running off in place, "What's with bombs and red wires, anyway?"

Carl then grabbed _2 Wycked _and carried the _Mizzionary, _by rope and hook.

"No need, guys!" He called, "That Ropponmatsu broad did the right thing! I know _exactly _where to dump this!"

He flew off, playing Chickenfoot.

"TONIGHT! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**WHOOSH!**

Farra was disgusted, "Uh… What just happened now?"

Heather cried in joy, "We lucked out! Ropponmatsu cut the red wire, and no BOOM!"

Peter said, "Well, _that's _awkward…"

Percival huffed, "I _knew _about the Class Bs."

Both Ropponmatsus reunited, as R-1 hugged her one-armed sister.

"Oh, sister!" She cried in tears, "I am so happy that you have been recovered!"

R-2 asked, "Big sister… Why are you crying?"

Peter smiled, as Mizuki whispered, "Both Ropponmatsus are happy now."

The Gang watched on, as both gynoids hugged. Steven then thought, "Hey… They don't even look like sisters."

Percival said, "That's what I thought, too."

Peter then smiled, thinking of Ropponmatsu 1.

"Good job, Ropponmatsu. I'm so glad you're okay now."

Steven then spoke at the 4th wall, "We're glad Ropponmatsus 1 and 2 are reunited. Sometimes, when you reunite with someone, no matter who you are, you must remember to be there with the ones you love."

_**~Learning and Growing~**_

Farra then asked, "Incidentally, what will happen to the bomb?"

Mizuki replied, "Who knows? Whatever Carl plans, let us hope he tosses it in a safe and yet desolate place."

**XXXXX**

_2 Wycked _hovered over the remains of Monarch's Car dealership, and held the _Mizzionary, _which first came from here, when Onigiri drove it.

21 looked up and saw it, "DUDE! So _Chitty Chitty, Bang Bang!_"

Carl called, "BOMBS AWAY!"

He dropped the car-bomb to the dealership, as he flew away.

24 cried, "Is that a 1978 _Mizzionary_?"

21 gasped, "Dude, does it _look _like a _Mizzionary? _This is so like a-."

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

The entire dealership exploded in the impact. Carl laughed, as he played Chickenfoot.

"YEAH! Take that, Monarch! TONIGHT!"

_2 Wycked _flew off.

Jen and Nikki, and the rest of the Kona Force, saw the explosion, from far away.

"Whoa…" Jen gasped, "And we just left there…"

Jonesy pouted, "Why did we miss out on the _explosive _fun?"

As for the dealership, 21 emerged from the rubble.

"24?" He called, until he saw him lifeless body.

He screamed, "24! NOOOOOOO!"

He kept screaming, all night, as the shady car dealership was destroyed.

"NOOOOOOO! TWENTY-FOOOOUR!"

* * *

><p>At the Swordsgirls' apartment, Sayuri rebuilt Rein, as Yuko saluted.<p>

"Mission complete! North City is no more!" She cheered.

Sayuri laughed, "Ah, we, like, totally fooled them. If they'd cut the blue wire, they go, like, totally, like, totally…"

She beeped, "Error! Error!"

They knew that if they cut the blue wire, like before (_see Chapter 7_), they'd all die. However, Ropponmatsu foolishly cut the red, which was a lucky shot.

The phone rang, as Yuko answered it.

"Gee," Sayuri smiled, "We will, like, totally get praised for our work!"

Yuko responded, "It's our boss! Hello~!"

Narue Android shouted, "YOU DIMWITTED ROBOTIC REJECTS! A CLASS B BOMB? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"But, uh, boss…" Yuko whimpered, "North City has been destroyed. I heard, like, a huge BOOM!"

"They defused the bomb, and dropped it in one of our fronts, owned by the Monarch, eviscerating it!" Narue Android cried, "CAN'T YOU SONS OF BITCHES DO ANY-FUCKING-THING RIGHT?"

She continued to swear off, as Yuko powered down, "I cannot hear this, much longer… Nighty-night…"

She bent down, slowly, as Sayuri was upset.

"_Another_ failure…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Steven was out in the beach, at night, holding up a stone.

He then thought of Ropponmatsu 1… in his own fantasy.

"_Oh, Senior Steven…" she giggled._

Steven then smirked, "Yeah… They were happy, reuniting…"

He then frowned, "Maybe someday… I'll find the girl for me… Hopefully not a robot…"

_This was __before__ he met Seina, then Kandy._

He threw the pebble into the ocean, as it skidded off. He let out a smile and left.

"_Farewell… my summer princess…"_

_So, __that's__ what he was doing, the other night!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the AAW HQ, Percival was relieved that Peter and Mizuki are okay. However, he had an announcement.<p>

"Guys, we have some good news, bad news, great news, and worse news," he said, "The good news is that The Gang is back together and have succeeded in our mission. Kanaka Nanase has given us _executive clemency, _for our rescue duties for the Ropponmatsus _and _protecting North City. The bad news is that the bomb that Carl dropped, which was defused, was in a shady dealership that was investigated by the _Lucky Star Association_, taking all the credit."

The Gang groaned, "AUGH!"

He showed Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 and said, "But the great news is that Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmatsu 2 are reunited again."

R-1 said, "Thank you for rescuing my sister."

R-2 cheered, "Hello, everybody!"

Farra asked, "Uh, why are _they _here?"

Steven groaned, "Please… No more robots…"

R-1 exclaimed, "It is so sudden. I came by to thank you for rescuing #2. I am deeply grateful."

She then blushed and said, "But there _was _one person responsible for bringing us together… more than ever…"

She approached Mizuki and said, "Miss Takase… Thank you very much for everything…"

"Well, it's no prob-."

She kissed her on the lips, as Peter was shocked.

"NO!" Steven wept, "Why couldn't _she _kiss me?"

Ropponmatsu 2 cheered, "_I'll _kiss you!"

She kissed Steven, leaving him disgusted.

"YUCK! Her kisses are like smelly noodles!" He gagged.

Heather laughed, "Stevie-Chan's a crybaby!"

They all laughed, except for Mizuki, who yelled, "Shut up!"

"Wh-, Why did you kiss me?" She gasped.

"I love you…" she spoke, "…as a friend. I do not understand love, much, but I have my fullest gratitude for you. I hope we can become friends."

"Uh, thanks, I guess?"

Peter was fuming, as Heather asked him, "Hey, you okay, big guy?"

Farra asked, "So, what will you do now?"

Ropponmatsu 1 stated, "We shall return, only to work on our continuing mission in recovering Seniors Iwata, Watanabe, Sumiyoshi, and Matsuya, of the Department of City Security. We are simply their partners."

Ropponmatsu 2 smiled, "We'll be okay! Duty calls!"

Farra sighed, "Uh… But where?"

Percival groaned, "That's the _worse _news…"

He then sobbed, "They'll be living with you… in _Broken Shades!_"

R-1 exclaimed, "We will be next door, under you guys, as a way of saying 'thank you'."

R-2 winked, "Hewwo, neighbors!"

The Gang was shocked.

"**WHAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAT?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fun's over… for now…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Onigiri was waiting for a black limousine. It arrived, as she stepped in.<p>

"So…" a woman, wearing a pink business suit, with her face covered in shadows, was sitting in her seat.

"Yes, ma'am," Onigiri spoke, "The groups had arisen, while the situation is fading away. We must be able to succeed in continuing."

The woman spoke, holding her purse and pistol on her lap, "Excellent… You mean by that, saying that the Alternate World problem is recovering."

"Did you use our Persocom bug?" Onigiri inquired.

"Yes. _Alliance Across the World_ & _Lucky Star Association for Alternate World Studies_ have worked for the greater good. Make sure that we cannot have the numbers increased."

"Yes, Ma'am. But _Silesia-Prussia _may be a problem. Handle it for me?"

"Sure. I have a score to settle with Prussia, anyway. See if you deal with _your _problem… Tohru."

Onigiri removed her mask, showing her blue eyes, and whispered, "Good. I have some unfinished business with the Plas City's Mayor."

_NO WAY! Onigiri is Fruits Basket's __**Tohru Honda**__?  
>Obviously…<em>

She grinned, "I'll be safe. It's what I do. You, however, make sure Gilbert doesn't _Sullivan _it up."

The limo drove off, as Onigiri's laugh echoed on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also to the Fruits Basket fans, I'M SO SORRY!<strong>_


	68. EXTRA Chapter 4

In the offices of the LSAAWS, Konata began to reveal her brand-new device.

Konata said, "Kona Force, Tsukasa, Kagami, I have finished. Using the cutting edge in technology, I have finally finished my latest invention!"

Kagami smirked, "Well, let's hope it's better than your _last _attempt at a Choco Cornet Copter."

Jen remarked, "_And _that other attempt of a curry-powered muscle car."

Konata huffed, "Boo… That was a minor setback! So, I added a lot less chocolate in it, and managed to tone down the chili powder in it. But _this_ is better than that!"

She signaled, "Okay… Come on in."

Kagami thought, "Huh?"

A figure appeared, with a white uniform and blue skirt. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, with an orange headband.

Konata cheered, "Introducing… the _Haruhi Suzumiya Android! _Capable of ALL battle procedures."

The Haruhi Robot bowed and said in an electronic voice, "Please to meet you! Welcome to the Brigade!"

Kagami shrieked, "WHAT?"

Tsukasa gasped, "You _actually _did it?"

Jude gasped, "Dude! I thought she was kidding!"

Jen gasped, "No way… We have a Haruhi-bot here in this team?"

Jonesy stated, "Uh, Jen… I don't see any fault about that. Plus, that wasn't the surprise we gasped."

Konata smirked, "She may not look like it, but she's durable and capable of any fighting actions. But what do you expect from a Ropponmatsu, designed to look like _THE _Haruhi Suzumiya?"

Wyatt then said, "Well… She does look like her."

Jonesy whispered, "Dude… That was a stupid question."

Kagami said, "I'm surprised that you went and did it, Konata. I thought you were kidding, but…"

Konata then said, "But don't you worry! We'll test her, before we can mass-produce her! Who can test her, before we can begin our phase?"

Jude called, "DUDE! Pick me!"

Haruhi then saluted, "This is an order! You know you canno-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no…"

Her head shook, as it popped off, rolling towards the Kona Force.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**" Jonesy, Wyatt, and Tsukasa shrieked.

Konata sighed, "Oh, well… Try again. Of course, she may have a few bugs in her. She was just made, this week. I'll see what I missed."

Kagami shrilled, "Do me a favor and _don't _create another one like her!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA<br>The 1,001 Uses of Haruhi Suzumiya**_

* * *

><p>The following day, Haruhi Robot was in her desk, studying the LSAAWS guide.<p>

"Hmm… This is very functional," she beeped, "But no matter. As brigade leader, I shall help make this alternate world, good as new."

Nikki R said, "She appears to be operational."

Caitlin said, "Seeing that she is simply cute looking, white with blue is so ugly."

Haruhi snapped, "Senior Cooke! PENALTY! No insulting Haruhi Suzumiya Android #001! Your brigade leader is sensitive on her production model schematics!"

Caitlin pouted, "Now I know how Kyon feels."

"#001?" Jen asked, "How many is Konata making?"

Kagami said, "Just one… Konata is testing the prototype, before she can make an assembly line of Haruhis."

Jen huffed, "What… Is Konata going to run the whole office with SOS Robots?"

Jonesy asked, "What's an SOS Brigade?"

Kagami replied, "In _Haruhi_, it stands for _**S**__preading Excitement All __**O**__ver the World with the Haruhi __**S**__uzumiya Brigade_. Basically, it's a club she started and founded, which originally hunted down aliens, ESPers, and time travelers."

Jonesy scoffed, "Man, that's lame. It should be called the SEAOWHS Brigade. Uh… Maybe _Sea Owls Brigade?_"

Wyatt sighed, "_SOS_ Brigade is fine."

Kagami grumbled, "I'm gonna stop talking…"

Tsukasa asked, "While we're on the subject, how did Yuki-Chan take it with Kona-Chan's _idol_?"

Jonesy said, "Well, she _did _felt angry by it, but she couldn't move anymore. She gave Konata an ultimatum: _make a Miyuki Gynoid _or _cut her funding_."

Jude sighed, "Harsh buzz, dude… Mini Lab Rat was upset that she went to work. She hasn't come out, since then…"

Kagami smiled, "Miyuki sure knows how to be the boss… One hopes."

Nikki R said, "Well, she doesn't have _Ropponmatsu Purple_ hair. It seemed fair."

Haruhi blushed, "I am _Ropponmatsu Model #H-505_! I'm the first, without purple. A purple strand on my flowing locks _doesn't _interest me."

Tsukasa remarked, "Well, at least she's like her."

Kagami smirked, "I think I have an idea. Since we are testing her, why not use the machine to our advantage."

Wyatt asked, "How the hell are we going to use her?"

Kagami threw a rock at Haruhi Robot's head, yelping the others.

**CLANG!**

Kagami stated, "Durability – _perfect!_"

Wyatt shouted, "If we wanted to test her like that, let's just throw rocks!"

Jonesy groaned, as he held the robot, "Aw, crap. Her forehead is dented."

Haruhi spoke in a distorted voice, "Kagami… PENALTY!"

Caitlin then suggested, "Well, I approve of using her as our fighting tool, but if we're gonna, let's use her that shows off her abilities, and that _doesn't _mean to use her as a _projectile shield_."

Jen said, "You read my mind, Caitlin."

She informed, "What do you say we use her, since she's like Haruhi. She walks, talks, and performs like her. If fighting is not her cup of tea, then we should use her as one other job: _a spy_."

Nikki smiled, "How brilliant. Haruhi R shall be beneficial in espionage."

"A spy?" They all said in shock.

Tsukasa said, "Cool! She could be very handy. But there's a risk. What if the gangsters and thugs would try to treat her, like she's a sex doll?"

Jen smiled, "Leave it to me. Konata said that we should test her. I'll handle the situation for you guys. In weeks, we'll give her intense training, so she can pass the test-run."

She then bellowed, "Once we have her in a rigorous training program (_"Knowledge is power, guys!"), _we'll have Haruhi Robot Girl as a girl to protect the worlds and her womanhood (or a facsimile thereof). In one month, we'll-."

Haruhi beeped, "ERROR! My body is not for playing!"

They gasped, "What?"

Haruhi then beeped, while sparking, "Haru-Haru-Haruhi Robot cannot-not-not be a toy! I am Konata Izumi's personal prototype, for battles and cos-cossss-play performances."

She collapsed, smoking profusely.

Kagami sighed in annoyance, "This isn't working!"

Jonesy sighed, "Why is she glitch-worthy?"

Jen sighed, "I think we'll have to notify Konata."

Kagami cringed, "Whose idea was it for her to build robots?"

_Uh, Gojo Shiouji? Duh…_

* * *

><p>The next day, at a training room, Haruhi was preparing for battle.<p>

"Miss Suzumiya," Jen called, "We want you to respond to some strict lessons in battle. We'll use a model of a bad guy for you to fight off."

She saluted, "Yes, Senior."

Three test dummies appeared in front of the Haruhi Robot and held a knife in front of her. They charged at Haruhi, but she swiftly ducked out of the way. She did a backflip, avoiding the knives, and delivered a swift dropkick to the back of one of the dummies. The three dummies crashed into each other, as Haruhi stood tall.

"Ah, she averted the _Triangle Formation_," Caitlin said.

Haruhi signaled, "This exciting! Exciting!"

Four dummies, in a single file line, ran towards the robot. She booted the dummies, knocking them down. Six dummies surrounded the robot, as they tackled her. She lifted them up and cried, "NO ONE DEFIES ME!"

She threw them down, destroying them. She saluted and said, "Victory!"

Her body then froze in place, as she beeped.

"_Warning… Training complete… Proceed to next task…"_

She remained rigid, as Jen said, "She's almost ready. That was just the beginning. Remember: she's the android Haruhi… not a complete dud."

Nikki R responded, "Senior Jennifer, you know that it is a bad thing, when you said that."

**XXXXX**

Konata, all tired out, then examined the Haruhi Robot and announced, "Haruhi Robot… You have passed your durability… But I should use your schematics to create more."

Haruhi was seated, deactivated. Konata then programmed her into spying on AAW. She chose The Gang.

"Wait until they see the NEW project for LSAAWS and AAW," She smirked, "If all goes well, we could use Haruhi Drone as the key to fixing the worlds."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Melancholy of The Gang<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Haruhi Robot then knocked on the door of <em>Broken Shades, <em>Room 203. She then spoke, "I am Haruhi Suzumiya! I am from the SOS Brigade!"

Steven then saw Haruhi and asked, "You're Haruhi Suzumiya?"

Haruhi R winked, "Yes, I am! My job is to obey Miss Konata!"

He shut the door and said, "I'm sort of busy. Come back later."

Percival appeared in the _Broken Shades _and saw the robot. He then called, "HEY! Suzumiya Robot, right?"

Haruhi R dashed down and saluted to him, "Hello, Senior Percival. I see that Miss Izumi gave you the instructions about me."

Percival said, "I see… We may need your expedient programming. How about we let you join The Gang, for a while?"

He instructed, "And remember, do not, under any circumstances, let out that you're a robot. If The Gang finds out, my life is over… more so, they'll blame me… The morons…"

But at The Gang's apartment, Steven then said, "Another one of those Ropponmatsus…"

Peter cringed, "WHAT?"

Mizuki shouted, "Another one of those bimbos?"

Farra asked, "What does she look like?"

Steven said, "You won't believe me, but she is like Haruhi Suzumiya!"

… … … … … …

They laughed loudly, as he growled, "I'm serious! Steven Cooke cannot believe it, either!"

Heather said, "He ain't kidding!"

Peter said, "I don't get you, guys…"

Farra said, "Well, we don't know why, but I think my darling will become responsible."

Peter replied, "I don't think Percival did this."

Steven glared, "_I_ know it! Konata Izumi created her. She told me it was an order from Konata Izumi. The _real _Haruhi _never_ say that. She would look for UFOs, ESPers, and time travelers; _and _she'd be like a goddess with secretive powers, or something."

Farra responded, "Now that you mention it, yeah. The _real _Haruhi is simply an enigma for bending the fabric of time and space, to her likings."

Heather snuffed, "Eh? Wasn't it an anime?"

Mizuki remarked, "Sadly, that response proves to be anything… One hopes."

Peter sighed, "Read a book!"

Steven suggested, "Since she doesn't know her, despite being the same voice, we can't be sure, but maybe we can crack _this _Haruhi… After all, she'll say it, first, since she's an honest fembot."

"I think it _could_ work." Peter nodded.

Steven added, "And remember: _no one, _under any circumstances,blurts it out. If you're about to say it out loud, change the subject, _immediately_."

Mizuki cheered, "RIGHT! Let's break that Haruhi-Tron!"

They sighed, "Don't let it out, stupid…"

Mizuki glared evilly, "What did you say?"

Percival appeared and said, "Hey, guess what?"

Haruhi R smiled and saluted, "HELLO!"

Peter whimpered, "Just what we needed…"

Heather stated, "You THE Haruhi! Uh, Suzumiya!"

Percival smiled, "She sure is."

Mizuki whispered, "Keep your eyes up and mouths shut."

Heather whispered, "Why would I wanna stare at her?"

Mizuki groaned, "Never mind…"

Peter giggled, "How about tea, bra?"

**XXXXX**

They sat together, having tea, as Haruhi was concerned. Steven then grinned, as he stared at her. She scowled, "What are you looking at?"

He quivered, "The _classic _Haruhi Scowl… She's _just like _her…"

Percival said, "It may be weird, but we should use her for the alternate world fixtures. However, we need to know what powers she has."

Mizuki smiled, "Aw, who knows? She's a goddess of heroism! The girl is awesome, as the SOS Brigade's hero! … -ine!"

Farra smirked, as she poured the tea in her cup, "Not to mention that she's an awesome woman, totally built and cute."

Peter gasped, "She meant cute and well-built, uh, with a hot body. You could see her muscles and mussels!"

Farra said, "Nice save."

Heather giggled, "Aw, how sweet!"

Mizuki asked, "_Mussels?_"

Percival snickered, as Haruhi said, "Delighted. I am honored to work with such talent, next to a combination of Oasis, The Beatles, The Monkees, The Aquabats, and The Three Stooges!"

Peter growled, "Bite your tongue! We're _not _like _any _of that, you… you… Ah, DUDE! I ALMOST SAID IT!"

Mizuki comforted him and said, "I know. At least you were honest about us."

He sniffled, "It's R-1, all over again…"

Percival asked, "What was that?"

Peter gasped, "Oh, nothing!"

Percival thought, "I wonder what's wrong with them."

Haruhi then explained, "My job is to hunt down the culprits, including the UFOs, ESPers, and time travelers! But times have changed. I'm all for having fun!"

Heather giggled, "Cools!"

Steven said, "You are simply an amazing legend, lummox!"

Mizuki said to him, "That lummox remark was implausible."

Steven huffed, "My bad. So sue me."

Peter said, "You shouldn't say _that_, anyway."

Percival insisted, "Well, she works for LSAAWS, but there's more to her, than you'd know."

Heather blurted out the obvious, "Oh, you mean like she's a robot? Nah, just kidding."

Haruhi smiled, "Heather is not kidding. It's all true."

"Eh?"

Peter, Mizuki, and Farra screamed in shock, "NO!"

Percival yelled, glowing in a dark aura, "YOU! YOU FIVE _KNEW_ ABOUT HER?"

Heather giggled, "What? She is so robotic…"

Steven said in a quick manner, "(Plus, she mentioned Konata Izumi…)"

Percival yelled, in a livid attitude, "HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM ABOUT HER, ALREADY, AND TRY TO MESS WITH ME?"

Heather cried, "I said I was kidding! I didn't know! Steven said it was!"

Percival growled, "LIAR!"

Steven snuffed, "I thought she was _your _gynoid!"

Farra screamed, "He never built _those_ bimbos, stupid!"

Heather said, "Oh, it's not like you can tell the difference, though."

Peter yelled, "You've gone too far, Heather!"

Percival yelled, "You think you can mess with _me, _moron?"

Heather cried, "I SAID I WAS SORRY! DIDN'T I?"

"BREAK IT UP!" The robot shouted.

The Gang stopped fighting, as Haruhi scowled, "Shame on you! You don't know what I am capable of! I, Haruhi Suzumiya, shall overlook your bitching and moaning! I am the leader of the SOS Brigade, and nothing else! You think you can make a fool out of me, in front of your brigade leader, and talk some lip at each other? I am the master of… of, I am the… Haruhi!"

She started to glitch and smoke, "HAH! AH! Haruhi! I'm SOS!"

Heather cringed, "Aw, man… Why'd I open my big mouth?"

Mizuki shouted, "GOD! WILL YOU SHUT UP, MALFUNCTIONING BETTY?"

Steven deactivated her, pressing a red button on her neck.

"_Haruhi Ropponmatsu – shutting down… Please reboot system…"_

Her head tilted down and was motionless.

Mizuki moaned, "Thank you!"

Steven sighed, "Thank god."

Mizuki said, "She's simply a defective unit."

Peter cried out, "You have gone _way too far_, this time!"

Heather cried, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Percival shoved her into the closet and said, "I'll run some tests, later tonight, so we can give the report to Konata and Miyuki. For now, let's put her in the closet."

He locked the closet door, as Heather said, "Well, as long as she is hidden and turned off."

Peter griped, "Why did we have to do this, already?"

Farra sighed, "We're gonna get in trouble with Kanaka… when she finds out."

**XXXXX**

Konata then began to construct more Haruhi Robots, as Percival began to study one of the robots that he obtained. He then found the problem – some chocolate cream gunked-up her processors.

The following day, Haruhi was fully repaired, as Konata apologized, "Sorry for making them, while eating a choco-cornet. I should dismantle them all and start from scratch. I'll have them _cream-free_, in no time."

"See that you do, Izumi," he said, "As long as the robots are fully operational."

Konata giggled, "Well, wait until you see Miyuki Robot! The Gang shall have the first test."

Percival sighed, "I'll pass… Thanks."

Konata asked, "So, where's Haruhi #1?"

Percival replied, "It's at our house. I'll bring her to you, shortly. Also, make sure that you have fun for _one _Haruhi. And try not to eat and work, at the same time…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Roleplay of Haruhi Suzumiya<strong>_

* * *

><p>Back in AAW HQ, The Gang viewed another Haruhi Robot, standing in place, with her eyes open, motionless, thinking it was the first one.<p>

Farra smiled, "Cute gynoid. I'll bet she can dance and sing like the real Haruhi."

Peter snuffed, "I like her better than the _real _Haruhi. She's politer than the rude one, and easy to deal with."

Heather asked, "May I ask you guys something?"

Farra said, "Go ahead. What is it?"

Heather explained, "Heather is happy that an anime legend is modeled as a hot and sexy fembot, but what the fuck is the deal with Konata Izumi, anyway? Everyone thinks it's normal… but…"

Steven huffed, "Look… It's not a big deal to discuss this, right now."

Heather snapped, "When _will _it be the right time? Don't you think it's a good time to explain it, like right now, since Ropponmatsus 1 and 2 are involved in this, too? I got so many questions about Izumi, like "_How is she so smart?_", "_Who helped created them?_", or "_MY GOD! Why are they so fucking sexy?_" This is ridiculous!"

Farra inquired, "Ridiculous? What's ridiculous about-?"

Heather shouted, "GOD! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Konata Izumi creates androids! That's not normal, if you ask me! Somebody's got to set the record, straight-out! She's such an ota-!"

Farra called, "STOP RIGHT THERE! You better not berate Konata Izumi and the Ropponmatsus, saying anything derogatory about them. We may be celebrities, but we cannot go around and bash verbally at our friends and rivals. Got it?"

Heather sighed, "Fine, I won't mention it, ever again. But I am _also _curious about Konata's _other _gyn-."

Percival barked, "That's _classified_!"

Mizuki responded, "The true identity of Konata Izumi's position in LSAAWS is something that hits my mind, too. Do you think maybe she is a traitor to evil, beginning an android army for a world conquest scheme? Well?"

Steven remarked, "Steven Cooke doesn't believe it. No one _that _tiny has the brain capacity of performing evil routines, like duplicate androids. You're overthinking it."

Peter smiled, "I dunno, dude. The way machines are, today, they could be very useful. You never know. They got amazing capabilities."

Farra then said to him, "You know, for some reason, you think Haruhi Suzumiya is like a toaster oven or a washing machine."

Peter said, "Dude… I think she could be a telephone."

**BZZZ!**

Haruhi began to ring, as her eyes flashed. The Gang was shocked. The _Hare Hare Yukai _was her ringtone.

"Bra's got a ringtone!" Peter whispered.

"Wait… She's also a cellphone?" Heather gasped.

Peter cheered, "Called it!"

Mizuki asked, "What is she, an all-purpose female robot?"

Farra said, "I dunno… Someone should just answer it."

Steven groaned, "I'm not going near it. What if part of her body is a phone?"

Peter plugged in a USB adapter on her neck and connected with a cellphone.

Farra whispered, "You shitting me? I'm not going to touch it. It's creepy."

Peter answered it, "Yello?"

Farra gasped, "Peter?"

He nodded and said, "Yes? Uh-huh. No, right. Okay, right. See you then. Thanks for calling. Bye."

He hung up, as Mizuki asked, "How did you do that?"

He said, "Wireless adapter. It can connect a phone call and transfer it to any cellphone."

She asked, "So, who was it?"

He smiled, "Wrong number."

She glared, "Then why didn't you just hang up?"

**BZZZ!**

Haruhi rang again.

Mizuki growled, "It's ringing again…"

"Another call?" Steven gasped.

"I'll answer it, this time," Farra responded.

Heather cheered, "Go, Farra!"

Farra answered it, "Hello?"

She gasped, "WHAT? Stay put! We'll be right there."

Mizuki asked, "Who was it?"

Farra replied, "That was Percival. Something has happened, and he wants us back in the _Broken Shades, _right away."

Steven smirked, "It must be a case, since it must be a weird duty, even if it's all a messed-up world."

Heather added, "Heather wants to know is how he got the number."

**XXXXX**

They arrived back home, as Percival explained, "The robot disappeared. I was picking her up, since we left her in the closet, but…"

Peter smiled, "We already galvanized the fact that the robot is back at HQ."

Steven barked, "And wasn't the closet door locked?"

Percival then barked, "Oh? Then explain THIS!"

He showed the robot's orange headband.

Farra shrieked, "AH! IS THAT…?"

They all cried out in horror, "WAUGH!"

Farra said, "This is strange. Mysterious, even. How could she have been in HQ _and _here, at the same time?"

Mizuki asked, "Did she reactivate herself?"

Heather panicked, "Did she get tossed out in the trash?"

Peter cried, "JUST CALM DOWN, YOU GUYS! We're never gonna solve this, if we lose our heads!"

Percival said, "He's right. Let's just forget about it, for now, and take a break."

Farra said, "Right. Let's get some tea and chill out."

They left the apartment, as Percival thought, "I don't get it… This is a weird gynoid of Haruhi…"

Steven declared, as they went downstairs, "You know, those two lesbians downstairs have some tea that tastes like mint."

Farra said, "My sister drinks that stuff. She used to drink iced tea."

Peter giggled, "COOL! Minty clean tea! My mother hates iced tea."

They arrived at Room 102 and knocked at the door. Sayaka opened it and asked, "Oh, hello…"

Heather bowed, "Excuse us, but may we borrow some tea, please?"

Mizuki added, "Steven said that you have some mint tea."

Sayaka giggled, "Sure thing. Hime and I were about to have a three-way. I suppose it won't be long."

She went to the kitchen, as Himeko hugged Haruhi, in a maid outfit.

She gasped, "MAHO~! WHY ARE _YOU _HERE?"

Sayaka scolded, "Hime… They wanted tea. Our love of the year can wait a couple minutes."

The Gang was shocked, seeing the Haruhi Robot in a maid outfit.

She beeped and blushed, "Good day, young masters… You know you want it…"

They stammered, as Percival cried out, "SO, _THAT'S _WHERE SHE WENT!"

**XXXXX**

They were outside, sitting in a bench, as they were stunned in confusion, disgust, astonish, and shock, _combined_.

Peter groaned, "Maid… Haruhi… Robot Moé…"

Percival sobbed, "By far, very scary…"

Steven snapped, "Wait… Who was that _other _Haruhi, back at HQ?"

Farra growled, "Who cares?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter… in the main storyline…<strong>_


	69. The Future of Hanajima

In the building in ISIS, a man in a suit appeared and held a gun up. He has the location of the mind melding source. He held up his gun, as a woman with dark skin and black hair, wearing a light blue sweater.

"Lana, let's find the source to that source," he said, loading a gun, "Malory said that we don't come back, without shooting him down. If it's her…"

"Shut up. Anyways, if we infiltrate the area, which is located in downtown, uh, Osaka, and we, uh…"

She trailed off, "You know… Going through Monaco, France, and even England is one thing, but Japan, in a crazy shit creek…"

He smiled, "Burned."

"Archer…"

"Sorry! I just don't know, since it's new to us! We should be able to get through Japan, without _any _distractions!"

"Oh, like when you messed up the score in downtown Burbank, ruining a bunch of Looney Tunes?"

"They were animals!"

"And _what _about the problem at Lawndale, involving Angela Li's extortion?"

"_She _was money-hungry, _and _she had support for _former _President Bush (in my theory)! And I mean, the _second _President Bush; the hated one…"

"AND… the time-!"

"LANA! Please, I get it! My record in alternate shit worlds: 100 percent!"

"And records for ISIS: WINLESS!"

She grabbed Archer and shouted, "Let's go! And would you shut up about your perfect victory?"

Archer cried, "And whose fault is this?"

"YOURS!"

_Added to the "Miyazawa and May" cast: Sterling Archer and Lana Kane from "Archer"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 62<br>The Future of Hanajima**_

* * *

><p>At the <em>Broken Shades, <em>Miyazawa and Narue were inside the home of Hanajima, who works as a fortune teller.

_This happened, during The Gang's battle against Rein and Sayuri._

"Welcome to my home," she said in a quiet voice, with her veil covering her face.

"Uh, yeah," Miyazawa said, "I'm Miss Yukino Miyazawa (_formerly_ Arima,since he died… Well, under Intensive Care, but, yeah…) and this is Narue Nanase. We live up on the second floor, above you."

"Yes, I know," she said, "My name is Saki Hanajima… Hana for short."

"Hana the witch?" Narue gasped.

"Sorry. She's scared of you," Yukino said, "We came here to talk to you about yourself, uh, Saki."

Hanajima explained, "Well, I happened to be a psychic and _not _a witch. I have inherited the powers, when I was young."

"Oh, so it's inheritance?"

"Yes."

"I see… Do you often sense it, a lot?"

"What do you mean?"

Narue shouted, "What kind of nonsense is that? Why do you trust the witch?"

Hana glowed purple in her eyes and whispered, "I'm warning you, Narue Nanase, you call me a witch again, and I'll shock you with electric waves. But I cannot, since you are simply precious to the world… and your electric waves are simply pure and sweet…"

Narue tittered, "You… You can do _that? _Electric… GULP!"

Yukino shouted, "NO ONE is getting electrocuted! Behave, will you?"

Narue sighed, "Yeah, yeah… right… Stupid… lousy…"

She blushed, "Though, I _am _flattered."

Yukino asked, "So, what do you do?"

Hanajima said, "Well, I can predict your future. Aside from that, I can tell what's going on. I have a little brother, Megumi, and an apprentice, Hoshino, who carries different dark powers. I'm only using my powers, for the good of humanity. Please allow me to view your future…"

Miyazawa gulped, "Okay… Just make it quick. Also, how much?"

"To my neighbors, it's on the house; but there are limits to using my services. You can visit me, twice a week, all for FREE."

"Good."

"Everyone else, it's usually twenty dollars, or 2,000 Yen, depending on what currency they got. I'm entitled to _one _at a time."

Narue smiled, "Great deal for the, uh, whatever she is…"

Yukino demanded, "Okay. Show me."

She peered into her crystal ball and whispered incoherently. The girls were shocked, as the ball started to glow. It then showed a picture of May (Or it could be April; they look the same).

"Huh?" Narue gasped, "It's her… The girl from back at AKIBA."

Miyazawa whispered, "April…"

She knew.

Hana spoke, "You know her?"

"Yes. She was from _Plastic World, _or _Plas City_, as it is called now."

"Ah, I see. I'm detecting a dark disturbance in her."

"Yes. She has very black powers, with some bizarre magic in a clay world."

"No. I mean that she is about to become bleak. Her future looks rather grim."

Narue gasped, as she looked at April's image. She turned to Yukino and asked, "This April… She looks like May!"

"Yes…" she sighed, "I _am _surprised by the looks."

She turned to Hana and asked, "Tell me… What should I know about her future?"

"She has none," Hana said, "These are simply the images of her present. Her future _is _grim… since she may die, one day… But, I cannot tell. Her dark waves are troubling…"

Yukino then asked, "Who else do you have?"

She peered into her ball and revealed an image of Dawn.

"Dawn…" Yukino said, "She's the man-, uh, girl we got…"

Narue groaned, "Miss Miyazawa, give it up. I _know _she's a-."

"Mannequin." Hana whispered.

Narue inquired, "How did you-?"

"Obviously. She is cursed. However, her future is looking rather bright for her. She may break the curse, one day."

Miyazawa smiled, "Oh, good. But you _won't _tell us… since this is an image of the present."

Hanajima said, "Maybe, yes… But I cannot spoil it. Otherwise, there'd be no story."

"What?"

"Never mind. If Dawn is successful, she'll be human again… but if her future is changed, she'll stay that way, forever."

"Any electric waves in _her?_" Narue asked.

Hana replied, "No. Very short. I know she's not human, for the extant."

She then peered into a crystal ball and saw an image of a silhouette of a woman in a helmet.

"Who is she?" Narue asked, "She doesn't look like someone we know."

Hanajima explained, "She's… She's… She's a feared disturbance. Her waves show of a corrupt power. It is said, in her present, that _she _is one of the reasons the world has become corrupt and confusing."

"_You're _confusing, Witch Sparky!" Narue huffed.

Hana whispered, "I don't know… Something about her rubs me the wrong way. Her electric waves are completely dark and cold. However, it is said that you _may _run into her… by that, I mean you, Miss Miyazawa, and your friend, May. That's all I know… but… It could be-."

Narue snapped, "Darn your secretive ways! What is her future?"

Hanajima said, "Well… Let's just say… she has a very high grudge on someone."

She then peered into her ball, showing an image of Prussia. Miyazawa asked, "Who's he?"

Hanajima said, "Well… by the sense of his electric waves, this man could be very evil. Be advised…"

She gasped, "No… Miss Miyazawa. Please, make sure you protect May from this man, at all times. But, you _may _rescue her, _if _and _when _she suffers."

Miyazawa thought, "What is he, anyway?"

"No idea…"

Narue thought, "He looks familiar…"

Hana then peered into her crystal ball and found an image of Onigiri, or Tohru Honda (_from the previous chapter_).

"Tohru…" she whispered.

Miyazawa griped, "Who the hell is _she_?"

Narue asked, "What's with the mask?"

Hanajima erased the image and said, "That woman… Stay away from _her_, at all costs!"

She then glowed in black, and cried, "This woman… If you draw near her, you may kiss your life goodbye."

Miyazawa pondered, "Hmm… Something about this woman makes me feel concerned."

She asked her, "Do you know her, Miss Hanajima?"

Hana shook and said, "I… I cannot tell you…"

Yukino nodded and remarked, "Right… Best to leave it alone, for now."

"Best to leave it alone… _period!_" Hanajima shouted.

Narue asked, "Wait, why?"

Hanajima turned away and whispered, "Get out… Get out of here, while you can… I'm sorry for what transpired… but… Stay here in this building, and you'll be safe."

Miyazawa replied, "Well, we're sorry for everything. For now, we'll be happy to go back and remember what occurred here."

Narue asked, "Wait, why?"

"Because, stupid! If we run into women like the _masked girl_ and _mystery girl_, and also that douche with gray hair, chances are that we may not live."

Narue asked, "How come? They look harmless to me."

Hanajima whispered, "Looks can be deceiving…"

They were lost in words, as Hanajima revealed her face.

Narue stammered, "Her… Her… Her face… is so scary…"

Yukino bowed and said in a nervous, "Uh… We should be, uh, going now…"

They left, as Hanajima was confused. She then thought of Onigiri (Tohru).

"So… _She's _responsible…" she thought.

**XXXXX**

As they left, Miyazawa thought to herself, "These images… April and Dawn have some ways in… but seeing those other three… it's so baffling. I don't know. I don't get it!"

Narue growled, "I don't get it! Something about these two, kind of shocked me, from somewhere… I'm starting to remember the guy, although."

Miyazawa said, "It's nothing, okay… All we know is that we stay away from those mysterious women, but we tend to Dawn's problem."

"Speaking of which, how is she, anyway?"

"Still as flexible and pose-like as ever, even though she's alive."

"Maybe we need to ask her about May's powers that you mentioned."

Miyazawa gasped, "AH, CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT MAY!"

She ran up the stairs, as Narue smiled.

She went up the stairs, as well, but she started to shake in fear… knowing what could happen soon.

"I don't know…" she thought, "Could that witch be thinking it wrong?"

She went inside and shut door. However, she got a phone call. She answered the phone. It was Rachel from South City.

"Narue-Chan…" she called.

"QUIT CALLING ME, RACHEL MOORE!" Narue shouted, "GET IT THROUGH YOUR-!"

"NARUE! Listen to me!"

"Okay… You got ten seconds…"

Rachel then bit the bullet and confessed, "Narue… It's about your android double."

"Huh?"

"Narue Android had just sent three gynoid assassins to attack the city. I got the message from_ both _the AAW _and_ LSAAWS, after scanning about their whereabouts. And I was right… Narue Android has sent out a hit on you… They have already attacked many people, including the factions' head soldiers."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"Would I be lying to you, if I got the Intel from Nagato?"

Narue gasped, as Rachel continued, "Narue-Chan… Forgive me, but it's not safe out there. Stay indoors. I'll take care of the problem, myself. I mean, well, I _do _love you, since you don't approve of it, but I care for your safety."

Narue growled in anger, "You lost me, after _"Take care of the problem, yourself". _Do me a favor and leave your stupid lesbian antics to yourself! Do whatever you want! I'll listen to you, but just because… because you're a freak!"

She slammed the receiver down and huffed.

"Ooh…"

She sat down, worried about the android's double.

"Still… Why would she send me three assassins? It doesn't make any sense… Narue Android vows to _only _kill _me_, which has been unsuccessful! May may know of something… I wonder what Yukino is hiding…"

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Miyazawa woke up to find new neighbors. Dawn appeared and saw them, as well.

"Oh, _more _neighbors?" She thought.

She saw The Gang helping out the new neighbors, under protest. Why? They are moving the Ropponmatsus here.

"Whoa! It's them that May mentioned!" Dawn smiled.

Miyazawa asked, "Those two girls?"

R-1 & R-2 stepped out and entered their room, while The Gang, carrying boxes in, went in, as well.

"Miss Nanase tried pronouncing their names. They're called Ropp-."

She covered her mouth and remembered what May said to her:

"_May… I have been meaning to ask," she asked her, "Yukinon feels rattled. Is there something I should know?"_

_May explained, "Yuki feels upset, mostly, ever since she was… uh… dirtied by a Ropponmatsu."_

"_Huh? What's a Ropponmatsu?"_

"_Dunno. The others don't know, either."_

_Dawn then said, "So… Did she really… uh… that word… to her?"_

"_It was a different Ropponmatsu. She had lighter purple hair."_

"_Oh… She really DIDN'T do it, right?"_

"_Yuki told me to shut up and never mention it."_

"_Right…"_

Dawn whimpered, as Yukino was confused, "Uh… You okay?"

Dawn cried out in nervousness, "ME? Uh, yeah… I'm sorry… I was lost in thought!"

Yukino said, "You know… They _do _look familiar. Aside from The Gang, I think there was something else…"

She left, as she went to the bathhouse, "Meh… Not my problem. I have to see April tonight."

She asked Dawn, "Oh, May is going to work late. Can you tell Narue to pick her up?"

"Sure," Dawn bowed.

She then thought, "Poor Yukinon… It must've been hard, keeping her damaged emotional moment, like that… but she _is _an adult."

She went upstairs to tell Narue, who was about to leave, as well.

"Oh, hey, Miss Nanase," she asked, "Hey, whenever you're done with something, can you pick up May at her workplace at the bakery?"

Narue replied, "Oh, no. Sorry. I have to go to South City to see Rachel. I'll be back at around 8."

"Oh. Okay…"

She left, as she turned to the door of Hanajima. She was about to knock, but…

"ENTER!" Hanajima boomed.

Dawn opened the door and saw Hanajima, in her black attire, with her long hair braided.

"Uh… Miss Hanajima," she nervously exclaimed.

"You're the mannequin, are you? I've been expecting you."

"Only from seven at night to seven in the morning. How do you know?"

"I know most of you. What brings you here?"

"Can you pick up May at her workplace tonight? It's a small bakery downtown."

Hanajima smiled and said, "Sure. I was going out, anyway. Why couldn't Miss Miyazawa do it?"

Dawn replied, "Well… Yukinon is going back to see April, while Narue has to head to South City."

"Why can't Hyatt do it? She's Yukino and May's friend."

"Oh, she dies, a lot… but bounces back up. Plus, on occasions, she and May go train in a dojo."

"I see…"

Dawn left, as Hanajima was concerned.

"Still a worrywart, even for a mannequin… I pray for your soon-to-be freedom from a wooden shell."

Dawn stopped and said, "Yes… I hope so…"

**XXXXX**

May appeared and greeted her new neighbors. She was surprised by R-1.

"Hello again," she bowed, "You are the girl from days ago, is that correct?"

"Yes. My name's May, but often called Haruka," May smiled, "Narue had trouble trying to say your name right."

"It is not that difficult. My name is simply _Ropponmatsu_."

R-2 appeared and smiled, "I'm Ropponmatsu 2!"

May blushed and giggled, "OH! How cute! Why are you two bunking together?"

"Business matters," R-1 explained, "Plus, we figured that we would live next door to The Gang, after rescuing my little sister."

May smiled, "That's amazing! Yuki has _got _to meet you, someday! Uh, ooh… Wait…"

She blushed, "Yuki wouldn't be around a Ropponmatsu, unlike you…"

R-2 gasped, "Why is that? Is Yuki-Chan scared of us?"

May nervously replied, "Uh… No reason…"

R-1 said, "If that is the case, may I ask her to meet here with us, for tonight?"

"Oh, sorry. How's tomorrow? Yuki had to go out for the night. She'll be back later."

"Does she have any business to tend to?"

"Yes… Possibly April, I think…"

"In that case, may I ask who you have with you in your room?"

"Uh, just me, Dawn, and Hyatt. We live next door to Narue Nanase and The Gang, in between. Plus, there's two cannibalistic lesbians, next door to you; while next to them, is a very scary girl, or so as Dawn told me. She's our ESPer."

R-2 asked, "Should we meet her soon? You can do it, right, Haru-chi?"

"Haru-chi?" May responded, "I suppose… but enter at your own risk. She knows us, by the doorway."

R-1 bowed, "Thank you. We shall be heading there soon, once Unit 2 and I have finished getting to know the place more."

May then giggled, as she left. Yukino saw her, as she was leaving.

"Hey, May," Yukino asked, "Were you talking to the new neighbors?"

"Yes." May smiled.

"Well, be careful then. These people are often weird."

"Right. Hey, Yuki? I'm going to work soon. Dawn told me that Miss Hanajima will pick me up, since Narue had to go."

"Oh? Since when?"

"She never said."

Miyazawa sighed, "Well, okay… I guess having to be picked up by Hanajima could be safe. But try not to agitate her, okay?"

May grew worried, "Uh… Yuki?"

She left, as May went upstairs, to get ready for work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what role does Hanajima play in this world, and how does she know "Onigiri"?<strong>_

_**Find out, next time…**_


	70. Cuatro Apostates of the Domain

At a small area in Osaka, Sterling Archer and Lana Kane were investigating a small rally.

Lana whispered, "I think we found another disturbance in Osaka."

Archer declared, "We should ask around. Maybe we'll find clues to know what's going on."

"This is _not _a detective case; this is an ISIS problem!"

"Lana, I know what I'm doing! I'm not stupid!"

Lana spotted a man with very long white hair and a red robe.

Archer groaned, "Ask him… You should ask him…"

Lana sighed, "I'm not even sure if _he's _a _he_."

"He sure looks like a he…"

"You know…"

"Shut up."

He called to him, "Hey! White hair dude!"

"Get down! You'll blow our cover!"

"I'm trying, Lana, if you just shut-, oh, shit. Here he comes."

He approached them, with a suave manner, "Hello, my dear, poorly drawn people. What brings you here? Surely you have not witnessed my beauty and snake-like grace."

Lana asked, "Okay… Who are you?"

He introduced himself, "I am Ayame Sohma, an owner to a local costume shop. I was wondering why you called me here."

"What's with a rally going on?" Archer asked.

Ayame smiled, "That, of course, becoming a huge mob, is the location for an appraisal for a girl called "Rice Ball".

Lana thought, "Rice ball?"

Archer giggled, "Balls…"

Ayame continued, "These members you see here represent the _Adult Resistance_, or what's left of them. They had nowhere to turn to, so I went ahead and gave them freshly sewn suits, robes, and dresses, in which Ayumu Kasuga, Mine Kurumae, and I happily created. The Adults are now complimentary members of a worship group."

"A cult…" Lana growled.

Archer sighed, "A rice ball group, consisting of _evil _adults, hell-bent on running kids' lives, suddenly turned brainwashed cultists."

"Archer…"

"Well, it _is_!"

"Archer!"

Ayame pleaded, "Now, now… Ayumu and I only presented an order for a whole shipment of it. I'll be glad to give you the next rally for tomorrow. They needed a brand new change of clothes."

He gave then a card of the next Onigiri Rice Ball Rally.

_Rice Ball Rally? Could it be Tohru Honda, I mean, Onigiri?_

"Rice Ball Rally – 7:00PM," Lana read.

Ayame smiled, "Oh, dear… I forget. I need your names for the cult invites."

Lana said, "Well, we cannot…"

He left, as Lana sighed, "Great."

Archer shouted, "Let's do this!"

Lana cried, "Try not to invade the rally by shooting them off."

Archer called, "I call _Main Gunner!_"

Lana sighed, "Moron…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ayame returned to his desk, as a girl in brown hair and a pink uniform hugged him.

**POOF!**

Ayame was a white snake now, as the girl giggled in a blank stare.

_Fruits Basket's Ayame Sohma & Azumanga Daioh's Osaka, ladies and gentle-pepples._

Osaka giggled, "How did it went, Mr. Snake?"

Ayame hissed, "All goes according to plan. Miss Hibiya will handle the rest from here."

"I hear Prussia is going to stop her from his _awesome _plan."

He curled up onto her head and smiled, "My dear Ayumu, Prussia shall pay for his _awesome _deeds. Onigiri shall succeed in our world. Put the picture up; once I become normal, I'll summon Mine, for the preparations of the summer trip."

Osaka held up a picture of a huge blue-green whale and posted a Post-it note. It said: _Property of Chitose Hibiya_.

What could it mean? We know that Ayame & Osaka are working for Onigiri, but could Onigiri and Hibiya be after a whale? And what purpose does this whale do?

_We'll check back later…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 63<br>Cuatro Apostates of the Domain  
>(or "The Main Vessels of the Mind Fuck")<strong>_

* * *

><p>At South City, Narue arrived to see Rachel, who was busy studying what is going on with Narue Android. Likewise, the <em>Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies, <em>on the arrival of Yuko Kimizuka, the robot swordsgirl, working for Narue Android, and Sayuri & Rein, the other two gynoids, in which the _Alliance Across the World _is studying, after _their_ confrontation.

Let's begin with South City…

Narue arrived at the doorway. She then growled, "Rachel… I cannot believe I'm seeing that lesbian again! She dumps Jimmy Kudo and becomes a lover to me… What does she have for me? We were best friends… but she's changed."

Chiyo appeared and saluted, "Miss Nanase, Agent Hawk has been expecting you.

* * *

><p><em>By the way, Miyazawa, May, Dawn, and Hyatt don't appear in this chapter, but <em>_may__ be mentioned._

* * *

><p>She stepped inside, as Chiyo felt uneasy about her.<p>

"You must be very angry about Miss Hawk…"

Narue responded, "I'm only here about business. I'm _not _going to have anything carnal or perverted, in front of you!"

Chiyo giggled, "You're funny…"

Narue glared, as Chiyo grew scared.

**XXXXX**

At the AAW, The Gang and Carl studied on a Rein and Sayuri, only to find what they saw.

"A-ha!" Percival said, as he scanned on the supercomputer, "Here's a match on a Sayuri and Rein, our two android assassins. There's more to it."

Carl asked, "You mean like a _third _assassin?"

Percival smirked, "Hmm…"

Farra said, "What does it say?"

He read:  
><em>"Sayuri Hida, Rein Tsunomoto, and Yuko Kimizuka were once girls, now rebuilt as robot sword fighters. According to their past reports, Sayuri &amp; Rein used to be Best Student Council members in Miyagami Academy, an all-girls private school, owned by Kanade Jinguji. Yuko Kimizuka was to enroll at Miyagami, only to become destroyed in the accident.<br>All three girls are at the age of 16, 10__th__ graders, and are high-school girls. They were rebuilt after the accident."_

At the LSAAWS, Konata continued the story, as she studied on Yuko, who was asked by Jen:  
><em>"The accident occurred around the beginning of the Alternate World mess-up. Sayuri and Yuko were involved in a sword battle against each other, with Rein playing the winner. However, a freak thunderstorm appeared and struck all three girls, at the same time. A second lightning bolt jolted their unconscious bodies. They were all killed; none of them survived."<em>

Percival continued on:  
><em>"According to rumors, they were brought back to life by the Great Will of the Macrocosm. Others say that they were zombies. After investigation, the only reason for their sudden death and rebuilding was money <em>_and__ technology, except it wasn't worth six million dollars. It only cost 50,000 Yen… 250 dollars American… 18 Euros… 20 Pounds… and a corn muffin."_

"A corn muffin?" Steven shouted.

"SHUSH!" Farra yelled.

Percival shook his head, "Such bullshit, it's what it is… But it's all legit."

He continued:  
><em>"The operation was to succeed in completing the full healthy bodies of the three girls, with more speed, power, stealth, endurance, heart, and love. It worked to perfection… but with <em>_one__ flaw: they started talking like Valley girls. It was on the file that their speech functions were warped. They wanted to match their vocal patterns from their older personas, but they didn't know squat about them."_

Konata exclaimed:  
><em>"Once the body was functioning properly, they were to battle with swords again. The testing lasted days, however, when they were running in smooth operations. However, their self-consciousness remained. Since then, they were bought by a woman, named Chitose Mihara, and were under care for them, until they were returned to normal. No one knew why, but they were completely obedient to the young woman."<em>

Percival continued:  
><em>"Once their loyalty to Mihara, they became independent towards another foe: N.A.N.A.S.E.; an underground project, created to simulate a young girl, but with the ability to kill people with her bare hands.<br>The NANASE Android took them under their wing, and have been studying each world, for her amusement. All three girls go with a strict motto, as they say, __all the time__: 'We are, like, totally perfect robot swordsgirls'. They always follow the motto, but their skills have been __but__ perfection."_

Konata exclaimed:  
><em>"The creator of NANASE Android remained unknown. However, the creation has been located around the area of South City, North City, Hercule City, and many others, along with her three robotic sword fighters."<em>

Yuki Nagato then ended, as she told Narue about the three girls and Narue Android:  
><em>"The entire group, consisting of the four evil gynoids, remained at large, since the day the Narue Android killed Principal Wertz of P.S. 118. The three gynoids killed a plethora of gangsters, from New Jersey, while on their way to Peru, to claim it as "Peru, Jersey". That is why they are called the "Four Fembots from Hell"… or so the Shelbyville Army (now known as "Prussia") says."<em>

Rachel continued, "Of course, both the AAW & LSAAWS had found Intel on these machinelike executioners. The woman, Chitose Mihara, was responsible for reprogramming the robot swordsgirls, Sayuri, Yuko, and Rein. From what I hear, she goes under her maiden name, _Hibiya_."

Narue asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

Chiyo explained, "Because Agent Hawk and Agent Eggplant know about Miss Hibiya. You used to be her client, since your debut in Akihabara. Do you know about her?"

Narue said, "Yeah. I fired her, after I learned that my panties were stained in buttercream frosting, when she _accidentally _dropped cake on them! How can I perform my scene with freaking cake frosting? I like to wear clean darn panties! Wiki it! There was a press conference of why!"

Rachel blushed. She spoke, "It was when she was in a photo shoot. Suppose she wanted revenge on you…"

Narue replied, "Well… She has been mad at me, ever since I thanked her for my career. Since then I hung out with friends I know, when Kazu and Yagi went to _Silesia-Prussia_."

Yuki said, "The _Silesia-Prussia _is simply an army, but not a fair army for all. The one called Prussia is dominating, by claiming everything as Prussia."

Chiyo declared, "In other words, Prussia may be linked to this Hibiya woman…"

Narue nodded, "Yeah, but… But I don't think that would be right… Suppose _someone else_ is responsible for the occurrence on her."

Rachel sighed, "Yes… Was there someone else that you saw strange?"

Narue responded, "It's… There _was _that woman that I saw briefly with Miss Miyazawa, in a crystal ball, with a freaky black-haired medium."

"Can you describe her? This _girl _you saw…" Rachel asked.

Narue explained the stats of _Onigiri_: Brown hair, blue school uniform, and a mask. Rachel typed in the search engine. There was _one _match: _Tohru Honda._

"No…" Rachel gasped, as she held Narue's hand in fear, "Not her… Not her…"

Narue swiped her hand away, as she yelled, "Hands off, pervert!"

She then growled, "You know her? This Tohru Honda girl?"

"There's a lot of girls named Tohru!" Rachel panicked, "What do you want from me? She cannot be _Onigiri_!"

She covered her mouth, as Narue scolded, "Tell me what is going on, before I slug you again!"

Rachel moaned, "Okay… I think I should explain this to you… from the beginning."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at seven at night, Archer and Lana saw the remnants of the _Adult Resistance _(_see Chapter 10_), bowing to a stone statue of Tohru Honda, in her _Onigiri _mask.

They chanted, "_Onigiri… Ya, ya, ya-ya-ya… Onigiri… Ya, ya, ya-ya-ya…_"

They saw the group, wearing the white robes, as Ayame, the mole/snake, mentioned.

"What the fuck, dude?" Archer cried out.

The adults assembled, as they stood in attention.

He continued, "You're chanting like douchebags! We're here to ask you questions about this whole mind fuck!"

Lana hushed him and said, "Who's this Onigiri?"

Stickybeard explained, "Arr! Only the greatest mind in the world."

Wink said, "She has been the mistress to us, even for a teenager, as she saw us the light, since Mister Boss died. Isn't that right, Mr. Fibb?"

Fibb responded, "Most certainly _plum_, Mr. Wink."

Lana cried, "They're brainwashed!"

Archer said, "Follow me. I can break their control."

Lana whispered, "Shut up. I got this."

"_I _got this, Lana!"

"I said, shut up! Let me!"

Soccer Mom shouted, "Hold it! Why are you fighting? And why do you have pistols?"

Tolienator pleaded, "Oh, please… Bring Mister Boss back!"

Archer explained, "We're not on _your _side!"

Lana exclaimed, "And _never _will be…"

"Exactly! We're here to ask you questions about this monolith, known as _Onigiri_. She looks pretty cute, unlike Lana, which is way-."

"AHEM!"

"Sorry. I mean she's _way _pretty than Pam."

"Nice."

"Lana, you're _WAY, WAY _prettier than Pam… even though she's ugly."

"And fat… But flattery will get you nothing from me."

"Yeah, I know. But you're better than that Asian girl."

"Moving on."

"Now, up with your hands!"

They rose their hands up, as Archer called, "Is this _Onigiri _your leader?"

"No," Wink said, "Our mistress is out to have some of her fun in _Plas City_."

"Mister Wink is so correct," Fibb added, "Our leading boss is here, and _she _has been waiting for you."

Archer shouted, "You douches bring this mistress here and-, Oh, shit… did she say _Mistress_?"

"Shut up."

"Well, it sounded weird."

"Archer…"

"Why shouldn't it be?"

"Archer!"

"For shit's sake, Lana! It's gotta be something for her…"

"Their _mistress_ is their boss! Not what _you _think!"

Lana called out, as they hold up their guns at them, "Anyway… We are required by law to ask you for questioning. If you do not cooperate, we shall be forced to take you down."

Archer said, "In other words, you don't cooperate, we're gonna have to-."

"To do _what_?" The woman appeared, with a pink business suit, long black hair, and a helmet, covering her face.

Archer whispered, "She looks cute."

The woman replied, "Thank you."

Lana cried, "She's not _Onigiri_!"

Archer exclaimed, "You must be her advisor… Mihara, right?"

The woman said, "How did you-?"

He laughed, "AHH! Lucky guess! I saw your tag!"

He pointed his gun at her and said, "No, seriously… Who the fuck are you?"

She held _her _gun up and said, "I am _Onigiri's _personal advisor and agent, Chitose Hibiya. I'm also one of the four villains in the Alternate World conflict."

Lana cried, "You… A young sweet girl… You're responsible?"

Hibiya snapped, "Along with Yolei Inoue and Souichiro Arima… _Onigiri _and I are the main vessels. By the way, I'm in my 30s, but I cannot divulge my _exact _age."

"You… Inoue, Arima, and Onigiri…" Archer said, "You're like Hell? Seriously… It's _not _Hell, and I don't know _any _of you!"

Lana shouted, "I don't care if you _are _Delia _or _the devil! You're under arrest!"

Hibiya laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The adults laughed with her, as Archer scoffed, "Seriously? A Rice Ball Cult? Balls… It's more like worship for a new god!"

"_Onigiri _is our mistress and goddess," she said, "And _you _are simply peasants and wenches to her every beckon. The prophecy, _our _prophecy, will reign supreme as Onigiri shall rise from the ashes and consume these worlds, into _one_!"

Lana held her gun up and shouted, "I don't think so, a-hole! You think you're so bad…"

"Lana, don't agitate her…"

"Shut up, moron! I'm pissed off!"

"Lana…"

"I'm doing everything I can to end this cult! She's a religious nut, worshipping a ridiculous cult."

"Lana, I don't think she-."

"Again, shut up! This fruit cup can't even push a trigger! I mean, look at her! You think you're bad, you worship a stupid girl, who is a rice ball!"

"Balls… And to be honest, she's somewhat of a pacifist."

"Shut up!"

Hibiya yelled, "_You _shut up!"

Lana yelled, "How dare you? You _dare_ say that to me? You can't even shoot me, you little shi-."

**BANG!  
><strong>Hibiya shot at Lana, killing her.

"AHH!" Spank-U-Lot shrieked.

Archer cried, "Oh, shit!"

Fibb sobbed, "She killed her! She killed her!"

Archer sighed, "I warned her… but she didn't listen!"

Hibiya laughed, "She should've _not _talked a lot."

He sighed, "Shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't have pissed you off, either…"

Count Spank-U-Lot took Archer's gun, "HAH! You're unarmed!"

"What can I do now? You shot my partner (who is _also once _my ex-girlfriend)!" Archer yelled, "I surrender, okay?"

He looked down and cringed, "Oh, shit… She's bleeding."

Hibiya groaned, "Ew… You're right. What a mess. Call the _Parent Patrol, _or what's left of them, and wipe that excrement off. It's pure silk linoleum."

Archer smirked, "You're not only _trigger-happy_; you're neat and tidy."

Hibiya smiled, "Again, thank you."

She bellowed, "Lock them up!"

"Lock _us _up?" He cried, "What do you mean "Lock us up"? Lana's dead!"

Stickybeard sighed, "Tis true…"

She shouted, "FINE! Call the Great Will of the Macrocosm and revive her; _THEN _lock them up!"

Archer smiled, "That's better."

"And then _suit up!_" She then ordered, "We are going to the Great White Ocean, where we will foil the Great Gilbert!"

A pause…

Toilenator exclaimed, "The _Awesome _Gilbert?"

She bellowed, "Thank you! The _Awesome _Prussia!"

Archer gasped.

"And I, Chitose Hibiya, shall rule the Alternate Worlds for my master, _Onigiri!_"

Hibiya cackled evilly, but…

"Wait a minute, shut up," Archer asked, "_Chitose? _You know, you should be called _Cheetos Ruffles!_"

He laughed, "Right? Ha, ha, ha! _Cheetos? Chitose?_ No?"

He groaned, "No sense of humor…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again… This… is… bad…<br>VERY bad…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	71. Kodoku Seishun Bunseki Onigiri

_**Chapter 64  
><strong>__**Kodoku Seishun Bunseki**__** Onigiri  
>(or Tohru's Story)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rachel explained to Narue about <em>Onigiri. <em>However, she was nervous to tell about Tohru Honda, who was the _same_ Onigiri.

"Something tells me that Onigiri and Honda are one in the same… Is it?" Narue asked.

Rachel blushed and said, "Well…"

"Spill it!"

She bit the bullet and explained. However, Nagato was going to, but…

"Agent Eggplant… I got this," she said.

"Oh." Nagato said.

She said, "You want the truth about _Silesia-Prussia, _Chitose Mihara, _and_ Onigiri? Fine… I have been after that psychotic rice ball for months, since she gave me the _wrong _advice about dating."

She then bellowed, "I'll tell you, _if _you promise me to go out on a date! I mean it!"

Narue was leaving, "Screw you, Moore!"

"NO! WAIT! I'll talk! Just come back!" Rachel panicked.

Chiyo asked Yuki, "Why didn't she use her Karate on her?"

Yuki responded, "She does not want to hurt her."

Narue then huffed, "Look… I came here for the truth, _not _on a date with _Karate Yuri Girl_! I want to know… Do you know Tohru Honda?"

Rachel bellowed, "I'll tell you… but only if-."

Narue snapped, "NOW!"

She sighed and said, "Okay… You win…"

Rachel then stated, "But… But only because I met her, days after I broke up with Jimmy."

Chiyo said, in disdain, "I'll never understand women… _especially _the grown-ups."

She told the story behind Tohru Honda, a.k.a. Onigiri:  
><em>Tohru Honda was a young nice girl. I met her after I broke up with Jimmy Kudo, after he went off somewhere. Since then, I vowed one day to wait for him… My heart was for Jimmy… always…<br>One day, I met a girl, with long brown hair and a pink dress. She told me that her name was Tohru, and she was living in the Sohma household, with her boyfriend, Yuki Sohma (Uh, she's interchangeable dating). She usually dates Kyo Sohma.  
>Anyway, she met with me, with her bluish hue of eyes, which were the symbol of cuteness. If it were black hair, it'd be the symbol of death. She approached me and blushed. She then asked me about my love life. I told her that it's painful. She told me… in nonsense…<em>

_Tohru said to her, "Love… it equals hate… Hate equals desire, divided by two, equals sorrow. You loved your lover, only to find that he is not of your wavelengths."_

_Rachel asked, "Huh?"_

_Tohru added, "What I am saying is this… You need to have someone… that you care for… and be happy, for what you have, than to have loved in the past. __That's__ what you call a true love."_

Rachel yelled, "It was all true, even if she _was _speaking in non-sequiturs!"

Narue gasped, "Darn…"

Rachel sobbed, "The only person I cared for… was you, my best friend."

Narue shouted, "Dummy! I _am _your best friend. I just didn't feel like being in love with you. I am simply in love with Kazu! Now… Now he's in the _Silesia-Prussia._"

Rachel growled, "What about what Tohru did next? She appeared to me, during a party in Akihabara, which was during your concert. Tohru told me…"

_She was wearing her Onigiri mask, with a gold dress, and she said, "Roses make you prick; Violets are sickening; the only stem to please is leek."_

Narue snapped, as she strangled Rachel, "Those leeks you gave me? THAT WAS _**YOU?**_"

She shook her, as Rachel gagged, "Narue-Chan! It was a mistake!"

**XXXXX**

Archer and Lana were in a cell, as Hibiya, in her helmet, smirked, "So far, so good…"

She left, as Wink and Fibb gave them a 4-pack of toilet paper.

"This will last you the month. Right, Mister Wink?"

"Most usefully helpful, Mister Fibb."

Archer shouted, "There's going to be a reckoning, and its name for the GOD is ISIS!"

He said, "That, or my mom."

Lana cried out, "You won't get away with this!"

They were locked tight, as Toilenator said, "Sorry. Miss Boss's orders."

Archer shouted, "YOU ASSHOLES! YOU SHIT-SNACKED ASSHOLES! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Lana said, "Archer."

"I SWEAR TO GOD, I"LL GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Lana slapped him and snuffed, "Shut up. It's not helping."

"Why are you even still alive? The Great Will got you back?"

"I don't know! You were supposed to help me, and _not _give up, you quitter!"

"EXCUSE ME FOR BEING SURROUNDED, WHEN ONE OF MY PARTNERS, I.E. ONE OF MY EXES, WAS KILLED BY A BUNCH OF EXTREMISTS!"

"I was gunned down by a woman; a very devious, yet sweet-looking woman, who works for a deranged girl, in a rice ball persona!"

"Balls…"

"And you didn't do a damn thing."

"Well, _do not _blame me. You did it to yourself!"

"Are you blaming me?"

"Hey, I'd still stop them, if you didn't say shit at her, while preventing me from doing something stupid!"

A voice called, "Uh… That's okay, dude. Uh, huh, huh, huh… We do stupid, a lot…"

It was Beavis and Butt-Head. They're in the _same _cell as Archer and Lana.

Butt-Head asked, "Uh… Hey, baby. Huh, huh, huh, huh… What are _you _in for?"

Archer requested, "I'd like to know what _you _are doing here?"

Beavis said, "These guys in white snagged us! Heh, heh, heh… Sons of bitches… Heh, heh… We tried scoring with that hot woman, but she turned us down!"

Butt-Head said, "Yeah. Huh, huh, huh… She had a gun… Uh, huh, huh… And she was, like, pointing it at us, and such."

Lana scorned, "And you two gave in…"

Archer said, "Well, _we're _in the same cell, after one goal: _Onigiri…_"

Lana replied, "No. We're in the same cell, because _she _was loaded… but _not _for long!"

Butt-Head asked, "Uh, are you, like, going to have sex with him? Huh, huh, huh…"

"EW!" Lana shouted.

Archer said, "Been there, done that… Totally forgotten…"

**XXXXX**

"EW!" Narue shouted, "You mean to tell me that Tohru made my agent splatter my panties with cream?"

Rachel pouted, as she told her about what Tohru _forced _Chitose Hibiya to splatter her panties:  
><em>Tohru and Mihara worked together, during the whole Alternate World mess-up. In fact, Mihara ruined your panties, after Tohru made her do it. She told her that it would all feel fresh and dainty, if she'd "stained and dropped some on her buttercream toast". Then you fired her, after catching her. I mean, they were $500 panties!<em>

Narue cried, "I know! I had too much money to splurge off of quality hotness! And they wash off, easily! I hate her now! Uh, that freak…"

Yuki explained, "Her reasons with Prussia, however, involved the Great White Ocean, located in Sakura. Her allegiance remains with Onigiri…"

"My home?"

Rachel nodded and explained, "That Ocean was the home for a mythical creature: A whale."

"A WHAT?" Narue blushed, "But… But I loved whales, even Kazu shown me it!"

Rachel inquired, "So… What kind of whale did you remember?"

"I don't remember… But before he left to fight with Prussia, we saw the Great White Ocean, and there was a huge whale I know of… But she never appeared again, for a long time."

Rachel said, "Strange… How can a whale be involved in a universal mind fu-, uh, mess?"

Narue replied, "Do you think that this Mihara woman, which I'm pretty sure she's called _Hibiya _now, is a poacher? I don't like it. I'm more of an environmentalist, than a super celebrity. I _once _did a shoot, involving the trees, and even sang the cover to _MJ's Earth Song_. I loved the earth, even if it's swirled in corrupt, greed, and many different characters, because I was born in it."

Chiyo remarked, "Yeah. I suppose Prussia wants that whale, too, and claim it for Prussia."

Rachel said, "Well, for all we know, we _could _find out who it was that Narue saw, and _why_ both Prussia _and _Hibiya wanted it. In the meantime-."

Narue interrupted her and said, "No. I think I'll need your help, _if _and _when _you change your ways! That's what happens when you deal with a psychotic rice ball; you turn lesbian!"

She turned away and said, "Thanks for your help and input. I'll stay indoors, _away _from everyone involved. I need to go home."

Rachel declared, "Come back or call me, if you want more info. You _don't _have to come."

Narue then said to Rachel, "Rachel… Next time… Try to think, _before _you listen to women like Tohru Honda… It's _your _fault you're like this. When these worlds separate back to normal, _promise _me to go back to him."

She left, as Rachel hugged herself, "Narue-Chan…"

She teleported.

**WHAM!**

Rachel got a lump on her head.

"AND **STOP** CALLING ME _**NARUE-CHAN**__!_"

**XXXXX**

Archer shouted, "Okay! God! You don't _have _to yell!"

Beavis shouted, "LEMME OUT! Heh, heh, heh…"

Archer barked, "Lana is busy! So, _Quiet Game!_"

Lana huffed, "Thank you…"

She tried to find a hollow wall, knocking on the wall, quietly.

Archer responded, "Uh, how's _that _going to help us?"

Lana hushed him, as she continued. She then found a poster, which she punched through. It was a smiley-face with a Wario mustache, with the words _"Have a Rotten Day"_ on it.

"What the fuck, dudes?" Archer sighed.

Lana yelled, "And _you _knew about this?"

Butt-Head gasped, "WHOA! Huh, huh, huh… There's an escape tunnel, Beavis!"

Beavis cried, "YEAH! YEAH! Heh, heh, heh, heh… We're free! Heh, heh, heh…"

Butt-Head laughed, "Uh, huh, huh, huh… That was cool!"

Archer said, "My guess is 'NO'."

Lana sarcastically replied, "Ya think?"

She then thought, "Hmm… Someone must've been here before."

Archer asked, "Quick question: "_Is this even right?_"and "_What the hell is this shit?"_"

Beavis exclaimed, "Uh… I think it's some sort of, uh, heh, heh, heh… uh, escaping route?"

Butt-Head said, "You dumbass… Huh, huh, huh… There must be, like, chicks at the end of this tunnel. Uh, huh, huh, huh…"

Archer stated, "Please… I would be safe to say that there're NO women over there."

"Archer!"

"Uh… Huh, huh, huh… You mean, like, a, uh, trap?"

"Yeah! Heh, heh, heh… Someone _obviously _set this up, uh, just to trick us! Heh, heh, heh… And then, we die!"

Lana said, "I don't think they'd know. Only one way to find out – I'll head out first, Archer next, then you two perverts."

Archer whispered, "What? I'm not gonna stare at your ass!"

"_You're _an ass!"

Butt-Head growled, "Uh, huh, huh… This is taking too long. I'm going in first."

Beavis snapped, as he shoved Butt-Head, "NO! Heh, heh, heh… I'm going in first!"

"Damn it, Beavis!"

"Get out of the way, butthole!"

"Don't make me kick your ass!"

Lana growled, "This is one of those days, I guess!"

Archer snapped, as he entered the tunnel, "FINE! _I'll _go first! HAPPY? I'M NOT!"

He growled, "Uh, Lana… Did you bring a flashlight?"

"Are you a-sacred of the dark, Sterling?"

"Shut up and get me a light!"

Butt-Head laughed, "Uh, huh, huh, huh… Sterling…"

They laughed, as they entered the tunnel to escape.

**XXXXX**

At the _Broken Shades, _Narue tried to remember what the whale was.

"Hmm…" she groaned, "I wonder…"

She then thought, "I know it wasn't… No, ridiculous! It cannot be her…"

She then turned on the TV, watching some shows. She fell asleep, after that.

There was a knock on her door. She woke up and answered it. It was May.

"Hey," she said, "Can I come in?"

Narue responded, "Okay. Sorry. I just feel uneasy today."

May giggled, "Oh, don't be. There's a lot of me to cheer today."

They sat down together to have tea.

"So, May," Narue asked, "I'm just curious about you…"

"What of?"

"Well, you're so lucky. You live with a young woman, a mannequin, and a sick girl… and you live next door to two cannibals, two Ropongos, The Gang, a scary mystic, and me; and yet you feel so happy and relaxed."

May thought, "What is she talking about?"

Narue retorted, "What I am trying to say is… How do you handle your problems?"

May said, "Oh… I see… You miss someone you love?"

"Well, yes and no… But I meant is-."

May explained, "Seems to me that you have such dark emotions. You're being chased by an android, plus the paparazzi, a girl you know is crushing for you, and what's worse is that your boyfriend is gone. He's probably still far away."

Narue asked, "You don't know my Kazu. How would you understand love?"

May held her and started to glow. Narue felt her warmth, but was lost in thought.

"So… _this _is what it's like," she thought.

May glowed in a bright white hue, giving Narue her past memories.

_What could they be?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the AAW, Jorgen, an agent from District #5, found a file of Chitose Hibiya.<p>

"_Ja, _Kanaka is looking for the puny woman," he huffed.

He then read about what the woman has done. He also read that he _used _to work for Prussia.

Kanaka appeared and asked, "Agent Fairy! What the hell?"

Jorgen explained, "Miss Nanase, there's something you should know about our Hibiya…"

"Chitose Hibiya? I heard. She resurfaced. We went after her, since she bailed on _Silesia-Prussia, _a while back. How Hibiya was involved with him, I'll never know. She's still most wanted, _armed _and _dangerous_."

She read the file, and cried, "WHAT? What the hell is this? She's a professional scientist?"

"That's not all, little puny boss girl. Hibiya is wanted for animal cruelty. We have reason to believe that the biggest whale in the entire Universe will arrive soon…"

"Big Bertha…"

_That's the whale's name…_

Kanaka stated, "What has she been charged for, and how could she?"

Jorgen explained, "She went to the Enchanted Forest and turned the woodland creatures into clothes and test subjects. She is simply a cruel scientist, a forest destroyer, and even a fashion artist."

"All corrupt, if you're Miss Hibiya, or should I say… _Miss Mihara_?"

"You know her?"

"We have been after that woman, for months. Agents Hartwell and Thomas found her, shooting down a group of animals, called the _Woodland Critters_. It is a group of animals, who worships Satan. My guess is that the hell-spawned animals were Mihara's next target."

"What is this _Mihara_? Is it an alias?"

"No. It's her married name. _Hibiya _is her maiden name."

Jorgen sighed, "And she killed these critters? It's no wonder my pelt to the Tooth Fairy was made of Porcupine-y the Porcupine."

"May I suggest that you buy pelts that are _not _made in Hell?"

"Sorry…"

Kanaka said, "Now she is out somewhere, and we have no idea what she'll do next."

She then growled, "Except… The huge whale, Big Bertha, is-…"

She gasped, "NARUE! I forgot! Miss Hibiya _used _to be Narue's agent! I've got to warn her!"

She ran out to find a phone, to call her sister. Jorgen then smirked evilly and said, "Miss Hibiya… Your pathetic puny ways will end. I only came here to find _Onigiri's _files… and burn it."

He then snapped, "Stupid! Why didn't I think of it?"

He used his wand to magically appear a file, but…

**Pfft…**

"Magic is no good here…" he winced, "I cannot produce the files of Onigiri… unless she is _not_ on the radar."

He thought, "What to do?"

* * *

><p>Later, outside the building, a mysterious woman has stolen <em>Onigiri's <em>file, marked as _Tohru Honda_.

"No one must know…" the woman spoke, "Only _I _can learn from it…"

Who _is _this woman, and what does she know about Honda?

* * *

><p><em><strong>That will be explained later. Next chapter, the Silesia-Prussia confirm for their <strong>__**next**__** plan.**_

* * *

><p>"THEY'VE ESCAPED?" Hibiya shouted, "WHY?"<p>

She saw the cell, which had a hole in it.

Tolienator sobbed, "I don't know!"

Hibiya growled, "We'll worry about it, later… Besides, they know they cannot escape, while up in the air… Or rather… live…"

The detention area that they were captured in was above the skies. Archer, Lana, and Beavis & Butt-Head are in for a surprise.

Hibiya then asked, "Uh… How did _that _happen? These walls are metal."

Toilenator replied, "Maybe, uh, elves?"

"Elfen Technology?"

"Uh-huh!"

She started to choke at him and shouted, "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! I JUST HAD THE CELL WALLS REUPHOLSTERED!"

Toilenator gagged, "Ah! I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seriously… a flying detention area? What the hell, dude? -_-<strong>_


	72. Truth in Plas City

Kazuto and Yagi saluted to Prussia, as he was completely pissed.

"You weird little swines!" He yelled, "North City has been safe and neutralized, and you mean to tell me that you two _losers _ran into a chrome and metal _edelweiss_?"

Yagi said, "She had long brownish hair, a bodysuit for a motorcycle, and she laughs in a loop. I confirmed that she was one of Narue Android's minions."

"WHAT? That little assassin?" He growled, "_Scheisse… _How did that robot girl come in _und _grab the world by the balls?"

He ordered, "YOU TWO! You are in for a mission! You're into your orders! You must relocate to South City, _und _find me the whereabouts of this robot swordsgirl…"

Kazuto remarked, "Uh… What will _you _do?"

Prussia laughed, "I have _mein_ own worries! _Und _don't come back, until they are dealt with _und _finished!"

Yagi saluted, but asked, "Uh… Awesome Prussia… What about… … … … …"

She paused, as Prussia snapped, "Well?"

"Lemme finish! I'm pausing!"

She responded, "What about… … …Narue Nanase?"

He spoke, "I was gonna say that!"

Prussia shouted, "I don't need to remind you two weirdoes what-!"

"We're getting to it! We're not!"

"_Gut! _Now, _Schnell!"_

They ran off, as Prussia laughed evilly.

"Der stupid Kanaka had given me her orders to protect _Frau _Nanase… But, I have my own _AWESOME _plans."

He held up a map and giggled, "_Ze_ _Great White Prussia! _I shall claim this sea _und _the whale, Big Bertha! I'm Awesome Prussia, not a stupid Queen Yolei! I have no evil bone inside me… but I am very _entschlossen und Verschlagenheit_. He, he, he, he, he…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 65<br>Truth in Plas City**_

* * *

><p>At Plas City, Miyazawa met with April, again, after experiencing what Hanajima told her.<p>

"April, not be rude, but have you ever heard of Onigiri?" Yukino asked.

"Onigiri? Who's he?"

"Not _he… She_… Well, I happened to heard of a girl named Onigiri, but only in the visions… for some reason, this girl knows the mystic, very well…"

"Who?"

"You know… Hanajima!"

"Never heard of her…"

Yukino snapped, "You _must _know, stupid! You brought her here!"

"But…" April explained, "But I never heard of her…"

"You don't?"

"Well… no… Uh, but I happened to hear many things about this Onigiri…"

"Like…"

April said, as she told her about Onigiri's origin:  
><em>"Well, Onigiri is a very weird person. Despite the rumors about her, she is simply evil. PURE evil. This girl, uh, I cannot tell you, has become so evil that lipstick won't work on her. However, I <em>_can__ tell you this… The girl is 400% person. She's a hybrid of human, robot, demon, and alien; most of which of her fusion in DNA remains enigmatic. This is seriously a problem. Of course, NO ONE ever saw her, in person. In fact, NO ONE knows how she came to be…"_

"April… I heard about her from Hanajima… Surely, there must be something about her…" Miyazawa explained, "Hanajima knows about this Onigiri, but she wouldn't say."

"I see… Did she mention her _real _name? Onigiri is somewhat an alias."

"No. But there may be a connection to them…"

"Oh. Okay, then."

"Say, April…" she asked her, "Do you know much about her, at all? I'm surprised by your knowledge of this woman. I think maybe I should ask Rachel, since she lives around South City."

"That Karate Girl? I don't think she'd be much help. All she cared for is…"

She locked the door and blushed, "Yuki… I'm so sorry you had to know… but there's more to the story, behind Onigiri… As much as I cannot mention it, I have no choice."

She then instructed, "But… do me this favor…"

"I'm listening…"

April kissed her with the red lipstick and whispered, "Now…"

Miyazawa suddenly felt warm that she started to melt slowly. April opened her waist panel, which was hollow.

"BOOM BISQUE!" She chanted.

She evaporated and went inside April. She then spoke, "Yukino Miyazawa… Allow me to show you the _real _reason why Onigiri is here… In fact, allow me to show you more people, who are extremely dangerous, as her…"

She transported her into a dark black room. She saw a huge image of Onigiri, unmasked.

"_It could be __anyone__, but stay clear of THIS woman," _she spoke.

"Who is she? She looked cute…" Miyazawa said.

"_Looks can be deceiving… This woman looks cute, but she's very evil…"_

"Does she have a name?"

"_I cannot tell you… To be honest, I don't know…"_

Miyazawa then saw an image of the robot swordsgirls.

"Who are THEY?" Miyazawa cried.

"_You're lucky that you cannot meet with them, since they are simply totally perfect. These women are dangerous, yet somewhat glitched-up. So much for "total perfection"."_

"How so?"

"_If you __ever__ meet with them, you'll know. My only advice: STAY AWAY from them…"_

Miyazawa then saw Chitose Hibiya's image.

"That's the woman from the ball…" she thought.

"You know her?" April asked.

"Hardly… But she had a helmet, from what I can recall."

"_She's very dangerous… She's a dangerous poacher and activist… From what we hear, she used to have a job, developing androids, until she quit for a peaceful life."_

Miyazawa thought, "You know… Now that you mention it, she _does _look familiar…"

April explained, _"This woman happened to be an ex-agent for Narue Nanase… a girl that you know. You told me about it, after your experience in the ACROSS setup."_

She said, "So I heard. I'll ask Narue later… except, she was too busy with something. I wonder about her, since she hated Rachel Moore of South City… I'll bet she'll explain it to me, once we're done here."

She disappeared, as April opened her stomach panel, smiling in enjoyment. Yukino teleported back in her office.

"Whoa… I've got a lot to learn about you… and this world."

April smiled, "Yes. Of course, if you ever need any help, you come to me."

Miyazawa nodded, but politely asked, "I'd like to know… Why did you melt me into vapor?"

"Oh… I'm simply an enigma… but in reality… I'm a seeker of the future. Plus, I have a bunch of knowledge from _every _branch I ever confronted. You see, once I have knowledge of an evil force, they notify me, at once."

"And my melting?"

"You… of course, you and May were the only ones, aside from Hyatt and Dawn, have experienced the true showing of _Plastic Kingdom; _I'm sorry… _Plas City_."

"Right. And when you kissed me, I melt away?"

"Yes… But have you forgotten that I have enchanting powers, unlike May? If you melt, I'd salvage you. After all… You and May know how to save the entire realms."

"And you have no idea what, or who, has caused it?"

"No… But I am getting close. Queen Yolei, Souichiro Arima, Chitose Hibiya, and Onigiri… they all represent evil, in this mind fuck. Their personalities are twisted, from before! I am almost there… but we'll need some hepl."

"Hepl?"

"That's our way of saying "Help" in a team way. We _cry _"HELP", when we're in danger."

Miyazawa nodded and said, "Right… Anyways, I'll come back soon, if _anything _is needed."

She walked away, as April called, "Oh, Yukino…"

"Huh?"

April said, "As much as you wanted to tell Miss Nanase, Miss Moore, and Miss Hanajima about this, I suggest that you _never _tell _everything _to May, Dawn, or anybody else."

She nodded, "I promise. Besides, I want out of this crazy world, more than you do, but I have to make sure she doesn't get traumatized. May is _still _your promise that I can keep… and I _still _kept it."

She asked, "Any reason why?"

April turned away and said nothing. Miyazawa left, as she was lost in thought.

"Three swordsgirls… Hibiya… Onigiri…" she thought, "May mustn't know… but maybe I can recall what Narue knows."

Meanwhile, a mysterious girl appeared, dressed in black, with the stolen file of Tohru Honda.

"Miss April, my loyal mayor," she said, "I have the file of Onigiri…"

She handed her the file, as April read it.

"WHAT?" April cried, "No…"

She shuddered in fear, as the girl unmasked herself. It was her receptionist, Seina.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" She informed.

April whimpered, "Yukino… She's in danger…"

* * *

><p>At the <em>Broken Shades, <em>May ended her glow, as Narue's visions appeared.

_Narue and Kazuto were in the beach, together._

_Kazuto said, "You know… since I'll be leaving you, soon, working for our boss, I just wanted to say this to you…"_

_Narue blushed, as he said, "I… I lov-."_

_**BEEP!**_

_He cringed, as the car arrived, "Narue! I got to go!"_

_But then, a whale jumped out and cried out in a happy tone._

"_It's huge!" She cried, "Big Bertha!"_

_Kazuto cried, as Yagi jumped out, "WHOA! This is so…"_

"_Nanase! Iizuka! You're stalling for ti-! O.M.G."_

_She snapped a picture of the whale, as Kazuto held Narue's hand._

_Narue smiled, "I hope this will be the best one, since you're leaving…"_

_She smiled, "Kazu… I am sure you and Yagi will survive…"_

_Yagi hugged her and said, "We'll write, when we're done."_

_Kazuto smiled, "Narue… Can you let me say it to you now?"_

_Yagi dragged him away, as he sobbed, "I'll come to you, one day!"_

_Narue blushed, "Kazu!"_

_She called, "If it's __that__… I LOVE YOU, TOO!"_

_Kazu blushed and cried tears from his eyes, "No… No…"_

Narue started to cry, as May let her go. She said, "I'm sorry. Losing Kazuto must be tough."

"He's fine… He and Yagi just needed guidance," she wiped her tears.

She then asked, "May… I have been meaning to tell you… Have you ever considered telling Yukino about your powers?"

"What powers?"

"Oh…"

She then asked, "Do you remember anything about me?"

May then giggled, "I heard about a whale! Where did you last saw one?"

Narue gasped, "Darn! How did she know? May couldn't have dug into my memories!"

She answered, "Uh, well… There was the Great White Ocean, in which there was a whale named Big Bertha, who was blue-green and is the size of a huge bowling alley. In other words, she's a very big mammal."

She then thought, "I wonder if she knows that that whale is a target for Miss Hibiya or Prussia…"

May cheered, "I wonder if we'd visit the ocean, one day!"

Narue sighed, "Summer is coming… even if it _is _a weird day here."

She then smiled, "Okay! But she doesn't usually visit, a lot. I still got a copy of the photo, if you'd like."

She gave her a photo of Big Bertha, as May blushed, "Oh, wow…"

Narue then grew worried, while remembering what Rachel said.

_Rachel nodded and explained, "That Ocean was the home for a mythical creature: A whale."_

"_A WHAT?" Narue blushed, "But… But I loved whales, even Kazu shown me it!"_

_Rachel inquired, "So… What kind of whale did you remember?"_

"_I don't remember… But before he left to fight with Prussia, we saw the Great White Ocean, and there was a huge whale I know of… But she never appeared again, for a long time."_

_Rachel said, "Strange… How can a whale be involved in a universal mind fu-, uh, mess?"_

She thought, "Could Kazu and Yagi have been had?"

May asked, "Is something wrong?"

"OH! No… Maybe just… Well…"

May smiled and left, "Okay. Yuki should be home, soon. I have to go."

Miyazawa arrived seeing May out of Narue's home. She saw her and waved. Yukino thought, "Hmm… Maybe she and Narue needed something for fun. I'll ask Nanase later."

She went upstairs to tend to May.

* * *

><p><em>But, of course, everything in the Broken Shades Motel and the entire universe, all twisted, would be normal, unlike before. As Yukino returned, The Gang left to WoodChip, the LSAAWS began working, the AAW patrolling the cities, and Hibiya, Onigiri, and their robot allies were working on their <em>_next__ plan, it happened…_

_Days passed; weeks, as well… and after a quiet moment, the seasons changed…_

_It was summer._

* * *

><p>Yukino, in her short-sleeved shirt, appeared by Narue's door. But… she didn't bother knocking.<p>

"Maybe… Maybe it's just not the right time…" she thought, "What April said was true… except… this woman… Chitose Hibiya (I found her on the internet) was her agent. The reason she was fired was that this _Onigiri _made her soil her panties with cream."

She then pondered, "I don't know… I must be thinking very hard, or it's probably the heat."

She stopped and saw a girl with long blonde hair. It was Excel.

"HEY! Do I know you?" She called.

She let out a cat-like grin and shouted, "It's you!"

She hugged her tightly and cheered, "Aren't _you _a sight for Excel! Excel is happy to see you again!"

Yukino cried out, "EXCEL! HEY, LEMME GO!"

Excel giggled, "Aren't you happy to see Excel? She came here to see Hyatt, May, and your mannequin friend!"

Miyazawa smiled, "Oh, Hyatt and May left to the pool, while Dawn is next door with Hanajima. She's got wicked A.C., but she knows her way home."

Excel sighed, "Aw, man… Excel wanted to tell Hyatt that her reinstatement to ACROSS has been… rejected."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Excel wanted to tell her the bad news. It seems that there's another corrupt disturbance in this world. Lord Il Palazzo said that I should assist you guys, but he cannot take Hatchan back… not yet, at least."

"Hyatt can't come home?"

"No. The good news is that I'll be living with you guys, from now on, until ACROSS is back in action!"

Miyazawa cried, "NO! NO WAY! I DISAPPROVE OF YOU!"

Excel jeered, "Kidding! I'm living in another apartment, for the time being. If Hatchan hears wind, tell her I'll be next door with…"

She went downstairs and lied on the front door, which was next door to the Ropponmatsus. However, she had no key.

"Ooh…" she felt woozy in the heat, "Excel didn't have time to get a key from the front office…"

Yukino asked, "Hey, how about you live with Narue? She _is _a bit lonely, plus she has good food there. And she's an excellent chef."

Excel rushed to her door and knocked frantically, holding her suitcases and purse (with Menchi in it). Narue opened the door and saw her.

"Oh… And you are?"

"HELLO, ROOMIE!" Excel cheered, "Excel had no money or access to this establishment! How about if I live with you?"

She pointed at Yukino and said, "Miss Yukino suggested it, since you are lonely!"

Narue then smiled, "Sure… Since you are simply Yukino's friend… Are you?"

"Well, vaguely. But I _know _Hatchan. I met her, during the turmoil."

Narue smiled and let her in, "Okay. Come on in."

Miyazawa then thought, "Uh… Maybe I'll ask her, about Hibiya, later."

Narue glared at her, "You should've asked…"

Yukino signaled, "Sorry… Forgive me…"

Narue winked, "Just kidding. See you later, neighbor!"

She shut the door, as Yukino went inside. May returned, with Hyatt on her back.

"YUKI!" She called, "We're back! Hyatt died again!"

Dawn appeared in the door and smiled, "Hey, May."

"Dawn!" She cheered, "How was the dark room?"

"Swell… She knows how to make sure she had some chill and cold. If I stayed with you, I'm a mannequin; I'd melt."

"Dawn, you're not made of wax. You're a wooden doll!"

"Yeah, but my paint may melt off… And then there's fire on me… A beauty's work is sacred! I cannot lose it all…"

May smiled and went upstairs, "Hey, Dawn, if you want, you can stay with Hanajima. Maybe _she _can fix the curse for you."

"I wish," Dawn pouted, "She wouldn't tell me it… She said that it'll happen… but it could be you who can save me."

May thought, "Has this world become cuckoo?"

She said, "I better go, before Hyatt becomes fried up, like a poached egg."

She went upstairs, as Dawn went back inside.

Miyazawa was brooding, as May entered.

"Yuki! I'm home!" She cheered, "We had an awful time at the pool! By that, I said that Hyatt died again…"

Yukino asked, "May… Have you ever noticed that Narue is acting strange?"

May shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well… She has been upset over a whale named Big Bertha."

She gasped, "Ooh! Can we visi-?"

"Certainly not!"

"Aw, Yuki…"

"Don't _"Aw, Yuki" _me! It's hot out, plus, it is dangerous to go out, because of some evil beings here! What if _you _died?"

"I don't know…"

Hyatt groaned, as she was stretching, "Oh… Is the pool over?"

Miyazawa asked, "Hyatt… I'll speak to you, later. I have good news for you."

May smiled, "Why? Does it involve Hyatt leaving?"

"Well… … … … …"

"No, huh?"

"I was pausing! In any case, yes. But, luckily, Excel is going to stay here, next door with Narue, until the time has come."

Hyatt smiled, "Senior has returned?"

Yukino said, "Yes… But unfortunately, ACROSS didn't let you back in."

Hyatt sighed, "That's okay… I don't think I can be an agent, for a while… Maybe I'll visit her soon."

May smirked, "At least _Excel _got to be an agent, again."

Miyazawa said, "She didn't say."

Dawn appeared and called, "Hey, Yukinon… Can you help me move to Hanajima's, for the night?"

Yukino asked, "What's the occasion?"

"She's going to take me to _Plas City_, next week; hopefully she'll try to find out my curse."

"Good. I'll thank her, whenever you are done."

Dawn left, as they were pleased. May then asked, "So… How's Hanajima taking it, being she is a mannequin?"

Miyazawa looked away.

"Ve~?"

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Kazuto and Yagi watched on, at the Great White Ocean.<p>

"I don't see any mysterious actions…" Yagi said, "Maybe we were on a wild goose chase."

Kazuto sighed, "Ah… Memories…"

It seems that the mission involved the sighting of Big Bertha. What could it mean, and why are they doing Prussia's dirty work?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find out in the NEXT installment of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May"…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a limousine was by the docks, close to the Great White Ocean.<p>

It was Miss Hibiya, who said, "It won't be long… That whale is in a _whale _of trouble."

She rolled up her window, as she stated, "It won't be long now. For now, I needed to rest."

As the limo drove off, the Narue Android was watching on, seeing both the limo _and _the Prussia soldiers.

"I'll wait…" she whispered, "Besides, I can stay out and enjoy the beach… Too bad Narue Nanase will come, so the seas will run _red_."

She laughed evilly, as the clouds began to roll in place.

**XXXXX**

Back at _Plas City, _the clouds surrounded the city. This was normal. Every time it was summer, they _always _block out the sun, preventing people from melting in the heat.

April then was worried, "May…"

She then thought, "That whole thing with Narue Nanase… It cannot be so… May, you're _far _too early to harness this energy."

She then prayed for May, "May… Whatever you do… _don't _show your powers to Tohru Honda… She wanted you dead… like everybody else."

As she watched on, in her office, viewing the cloudy skies, trouble would ensue.

But where?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	73. The Summer of Disaster

This just in:

_The Gang, The Kona Force, our heroines, and the rest will be a part of a special two-part arc series, closing out the third season. We begin with the trip to the beach, followed by the shocking arc in the Onigiri and her four (former) allies.  
>All we could tell you that someone will partially die, while another will be eaten whole by Big Bertha.<em>

Michael Cole sneered, "You don't need to spoil the story, dudes."

Percival Gaynes smirked, "Too late."

Miranda Maynard yelled, "You idiots shut your bloody mouths!"

Cole cried, "Come on! How can you accept such a stipulation?"

Miranda giggled, "I wanted a summer vacation. Where's my summer?"

She sobbed, "Seriously… I wanted a…"

Cole and Percival cried, "Aw, here it goes."

She wailed, "**WAAAAH! **Where's my summer vacation gone? Where's _my_ bigger lines?"

She continued to cry, as Cole paid Percival a wad of cash.

"Called it!" Percival snickered, "I knew she'd cry, around the 60th thru 70th chapter."

"She's not even in this story… Vintage Miranda Maynard!"

"**WAH!**"

"How is _that "Vintage"?_"

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 66<br>The Summer of Disaster: Yuki's Private Journal**_

* * *

><p>Miyazawa narrated, as Dawn left with Hanajima, via a small van:<p>

"_Diary of Miyazawa – log entry #449:  
>Dawn, who was cursed as a mannequin, had to go to Plas City, after finding a small temple, which may be the source of the problem for her. Luckily, the Hanajima creep had been assisting her, since she knows the problem.<br>I had to go see April, for many of the main situations, since it has something to do with May. I suppose I would help out, but I need to know Narue Nanase and her past… among OTHER problems."_

* * *

><p>Nanase was busy cleaning her windows, outside, as Excel hung the laundry out.<p>

"_Things have changed, since Excel bunked with her. Since then, she has been very resourceful. Plus… she has a dog, too, which she __used__ to resort to cannibalism. But she told me that it was the ACROSS way (God knows why).  
>Speaking of which, during our time together, ACROSS has been put on hold, until the loose ends are made by some ass-wipe name Palazzo. Excel said that she's on a leave of absence, until her organization is up and running. In short: ACROSS was <em>_temporarily__ shut down."_

Narue asked, "Did you know that Kazu once said "_I love you" _to me, back when we were students? It was the first time he said it to me… but never the last."

Excel is smiling, "Wow… I only wished that Excel says that to Lord Il Palazzo. You're so lucky, to have an über-hot boyfriend, like a _Silesia-Prussia _soldier."

"Yeah… But sometimes… sometimes I wished that he'd come home soon."

Excel asked, "Hey. Is it true that you were an alien?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Excel had thoughts. Excel peered through a diary that said _"Galaxy Federation_"."

"HEY! Who said you read my memoirs-slash-past memories?"

"Sorry… Excel didn't know."

"Half-alien. I was born in Sakura, Japan. I have my mother's blood, but she died, protecting me. How about you? Never heard of you, since we first met. You know May and Miss Miyazawa before?"

"Excel may have mentioned it to you. Yuki here was lost, along with Hatchan, lost in a huge ruin that is F City. Of course, the Excel Android (or XL5, as mentioned in _Chapter 46_) was running into death-making disasters, nearly killing Miss Miyazawa. Of course, she was rebooted, after Hatchan shut her down. Funny thing… XL5 was gone, after that… But who the hell cares? She was a bad Excel robot. There can be only _one_ Excel Excel!"

Narue stated, "You know, you'd speak more clearly, if you _didn't _end up as a hyperactive child."

Excel smiled, "Enh… It's a gift Excel had for a while."

She asked, "How about you? Did you have any disastrous moments in the crazy universe, which is about 80 degrees?"

Narue responded, "Well… It's not much the same… but…"

She blushed, remembering Rachel's kiss (_from Chapter 43_), and then snarled, "But I don't want to talk about it… _at all_. Stupid Yuri Girl…"

Excel smirked, "Oh-ho? Excel is intrigued by your sudden hot lesbian love, all of a sudden…"

"I WAS NOT!" She cried, in panic, flailing her arms around, "She's just a… SHUT UP! That was an awkward moment, okay? Besides…"

She glared, "That Karate Yuri Brat had it coming, when I slugged her in the face!"

Excel smiled, "You know, you could've, _at least, _say "Bitch"."

Narue addressed, "If you cannot say something nice, don't say anything, at all. I never swear profanity… Well… except when I called Math and Science "bastards". I'm terrible at those, back in my middle school days."

"Where did you graduate from? Excel graduated from Rikdo High… or so they say… then college…"

"I went to Hounan High for my first year, but was lonely. Had to go to Sakura East High, then graduated, just to stay with Kazu."

She winked, "Whoever this Il Palazzo guy is, he's simply a stud for you."

But she scolded, "But NO sex or _anything _perverted, until you are adults."

"Excel's 21 (or so they say)… and seriously, I don't know if Excel can marry my boss."

She huffed, "That's _your_ problem, Excel-Squared. Not mine."

Out of nowhere, Il Palazzo pulled the rope, and Narue fell into a mysterious trap hole.

"AHH! WHAT DID _I _DO?"

**SPLASH!**

Excel snickered, "Now you know how Excel felt."

She fell to another trap door, also.

"WAH! EXCEL DIDN'T GET LEFT OUT!"

**SPLASH!**

* * *

><p><em>Seems to me that their friendship has become tight, despite being different zygotes. You don't know what a zygote is, Google it!<br>Anyway, Excel and Hyatt had been friendly, ever since they were reunited, a while back. I only wish that Hyatt did not die a lot. In fact, one time, they were in a part-time job in Bikini Bottom, while trying to find their own weight to pull, but they couldn't cut the mustard. Excel got hungry there and wanted fried Squidward.  
>Well, to make a long story short, they had to serve Krabby Patties with hot and tangy ketchup.<em>

"_Order up!" Excel rang the bell._

_Squidward served the patty to a customer, as Excel tasted the 'ketchup'._

_The customers were ecstatic about the tasty condiment… but the only problem was this: THAT WASN'T KETCHUP, NOR CATSUP! Need I ask what it was?_

_Hyatt was on the ground, bleeding, while Excel picked her up._

"_Hatchan…" she gagged, "Why do you even serve chum to our customers?"_

"_Sorry, Senior…" she gasped, "I'm not used to this underwater atmosphere."_

"_We're not going to drown, stupid."_

"_Oh… Is that why?"_

_They left the Krusty Krab, as they got a hefty payment. Mr. Krabs was crying in his office, as he was __still__ upset over the whole theft of his secret formula (see Chapter 5). They lasted about a day, seeing that the Krabs man was a sad sack._

* * *

><p>Miyazawa continued:<br>_Weird day, huh? Stupid girls, hot girls, girls with charisma, and even robot girls. You cannot believe the Ropponmatsus that were here. I'm trying my hardest to forget that __god-awful__ moment, what that fucking Ropponmatsu raped me! (see Chapter 9)  
>AHEM! Sorry… Continuing, getting to know the Ropponmatsus was easy. Reasons unknown, they were simply on a duty call, since this is their temporary home. However, I fear that they might be TOO friendly, towards me. One time, I had tea with Ropponmatsu and her little sister, and well… Only I drank tea. These two… not so much. It was a main reason why people chose to be anorexic; namely a robot.<em>

She had tea with R-1 and R-2.

"So, R," she asked, "Should I call you R?"

"You may not," R-1 said, "Call this unit _Ropponmatsu_."

"I'm Ropponmatsu 2!" R-2 giggled.

Yukino asked, "Okay… So, why did you come here?"

"For starters, we are simply under orders to work with The Gang," she said, "In fact, thanks to my Emotional Circuits, they have offered me a role in one of the members' upcoming movies. I do not wish to act, but it will show my continuing function."

Yukino said, "I'm surprised that you're still around, despite hearing rumors about you… dying in an explosion."

"I learn from my mistakes, Senior Miyazawa. I do not wish to be broken, since I had three botched operations and _four _times that I was damaged and shutdown."

"Uh, Operations?"

"That term is classified…"

She then said, "If that was the case, I would have never appeared, during my continuing support for the LSAAWS."

Miyazawa asked R-2, "And you?"

"Yuki-Chan, you're so funny!" She laughed.

"ANSWER ME!"

_The older, yet busty Ropponmatsu was easy to listen, but… but I fear the child here would pull a Tsukasa on me. But she's easy, too. Now if I can find the OFF button on them, so-.  
>WHAT? Shut up! It's not what you think!<em>

* * *

><p>Miyazawa was resting by her door, waiting for May to come home.<p>

_May has been gone from work, a whole lot. I hear that she's been working hard, without resorting to eating the cakes. Good thing, too. She __always__ waits at the right minute for lunch.  
>Me? Yeah, I'm gainfully unemployed. That job I had (from Chapter 24 thru 26) was a one-shot. But I'm trying to find a better job to suit me. I hope I'll find a hospital somewhere.<em>

"Maybe I should work at that ER in Plas City," she sighed.

_Maybe one day, I'll understand, about May.  
>Trust me. The other day, I heard about May's powers; plus Narue's secret with BOTH Rachel Moore and Chitose Hibiya. I'd like to know about her, soon… and maybe this whole Onigiri and Prussia bullshit. April said that May's powers are uncontrollable and destructive. Although, maybe she could revive my darling (bastard) husband, Souichi-kun, so I can divorce him. I <em>_don't__ forgive him, after what he has done. I still remember ACROSS, though._

She then sobbed, "As much as I hated it, it's just so wrong. I live in an apartment, living with May, a dead girl, a mannequin, a psychic, an alien celebrity, five dysfunctional celebrities, fighting amongst each other, two gynoids, two former cannibals, and a hyperactive small-chested woman. And I am so lonely…"

She then looked up, as Hyatt returned to her futon.

"Hey," Hyatt smiled, "How are you doing, Yuki?

Miyazawa wiped her tears and hugged her.

"Yuki…" she cringed, "I just wish May would _only _call me that. You, however, are simply a thought. You, calling me that, was simply a moment…"

Hyatt blushed, as she was blushing very heavily. She closed her eyes and smiled, as Yukino was simply happy.

"Shouldn't you hug Miss Haruka?"

"Maybe… But you first, since you had it rough, despite being fired by my future ex-husband."

Hyatt sobbed, "Don't… Don't hate him… It wasn't your fault; or his…"

She sighed, "Miss Yuki… I… I lo-, I…"

She stammered, "I'm so sorry. I don't mean it…"

Yuki smiled, "No, it's okay. Only… Only don't try anything funny or perverted. Excel's next door with Narue Nanase; and she hates Yuri."

"Who hated Yuri?" May snapped, as she was home.

Yukino was shocked, as she held Hyatt, by the waist. May was a bit angry.

"May!" Yukino cried, "It's not what you think!"

May was sobbing, "I don't care! _NEVER _say that word again!"

She ran off, as Miyazawa was hurt.

"Why did you say that word?" Hyatt asked.

Miyazawa sighed, "It's a long story…"

She explained:  
><em>May &amp; I first met, around a small grassy field. When we came to, after falling asleep, we were involved in MANY freaky moments. The first was a school, ran by a man named Kimura. But it wasn't a school. In fact, the school was an educational attraction, involving robots. One of the robots was named Yuri, and May befriended her. However, that <em>_SAME__ idiot, before that, found the control panel and reactivated them all. They were revolting around the same man that ran the place, considering him a lecher. Sadly, he was wrong. One of the robots killed its own. Of course, we stopped ALL of them, before we were about to die. All of the robots were gone, disabling their CPUs… including Yuri. Since then, May couldn't hear that word, despite meaning "Girl-on-girl". It happened around the time we went to Maiden City._

"What a sad moment for May…"

May was in the backyard, crying.

Yukino explained, "It's been months now. She was still heartbroken. Of course, Queen Michi, that Eri Maiden, and even Dawn… they cheered her up."

She said, "Now that Dawn is on vacation, with the freaky Hanajima, it was like I am the _only _one left. But I don't think May would forgive me, if I tell her that she's from _Plastic World_, or _Plas City_, and she has powers, like Michi and April. However, if these sad moments continue, she could be traumatized. I made a promise to April, since her home was disappearing, that I take care of May. Now… I don't even know, anymore."

Hyatt giggled, "Oh, you'll understand. I made you understand about Senior Excel and myself, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

Hyatt said, "Well… as much as Haruka is happy, Hyatt is happy. I think it was pretty nice of you to care for her. I had to care for Excel, when her voice was shattered. Don't feel bad. But you better watch what you say, next time. If it's anything that'll hurt Haruka, you may lose her. She cared for you, like she had April, as her mother."

"April's _not _her mother… though I wish I would know the truth."

Hyatt hugged Yukino, "Hug."

Hyatt blushed, "You, Miss Yuki, were the only one to care for me, aside from Haruka and Hikari."

"Thank you," Miyazawa giggled.

They shared a hug, as Miyazawa closed her eyes. Hyatt didn't die, this time. She then narrated:  
><em>Well, diary, I guess I'll get used to it. I hate this stupid universe, all fucked up, but at least I have three security blankets: Hyatt, Nanase, and May. At least I know "Friendship". In fact, thanks to May, I have the most <em>_weirdest__ people I see. I am so happy, since they think of me as an angel.  
>Home or not, I am never alone.<em>

_End of log._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	74. The Preparations of Summer

_**Chapter 67  
>The Preparations of Summer<strong>_

* * *

><p>Farra started humming, as she was packing her swimsuit and beach stuff.<p>

"_My surfboard lies over the ocean… My surfboard lies over the sea…"_

As she hummed, Peter came in, wearing his two piece swimsuit, a navy blue tank top and shorts.

"How do I look?" He cheered, "Mizuki and I picked it out."

"You look ridiculous…" she snuffed.

She then said, "Percival called. He said that this beach trip to the Great White Ocean is a mission objective. Rumor has it that the huge whale may show up. This is our chance to apprehend the villain, possibly either those robot bimbos in swords, that Hibiya chick, the Nanase android that Konata and _Hawk _briefed us of, or _Onigiri._"

"Why should we do that?"

"Is your head thinking of food?"

"Uh, no… It usually does, whenever I'm hungry."

"Well, focus! The Gang's been on a roll of good luck, since Ropponmatsu 1 & 2 came. So far, we have arrested many thugs and bad guys, and even questioned a lot of people, about the whole-."

"It's still going on? Dude…"

"Well, this is only a junket to find the crooks. We'll have fun in the sun, _afterwards_."

"Speaking of fun, where's Heather?"

"She and Steven are looking for a boogie board, while she is thinking of getting a spray-on tan."

Peter was nauseated, "Dude… Why would Heather do that?"

Farra smiled, "Gee… I don't know… Maybe Heather wanted to have a sexy tan."

"NO! I mean, why the hell is Heather getting a boogie board? Isn't boogie boards so disgusting?"

"EW! Peter! You don't mean _booger _boards! And no! I don't know why you even think that!"

Mizuki, in her purple bikini, entered and rebutted, "Plus, Heather sinks easily. She can swim, but she's terrible at shallow salt water. Remind me to buy a _floaty_ for her. Steven Cooke never swims in cold water. Farra and I love to splash, but we are exquisite swimmers."

"What about me, babe?" Peter inquired.

Mizuki kissed him and said, "Aw… I haven't forgotten you."

Farra sighed, "You cannot swim, huh, big guy?"

"DUDE! THAT IS COLD!"

Farra snapped, "Man, stop it! I don't want this mission ruined!"

She then added, "In any case, _Silesia-Prussia _soldiers are there, as well. The two traitors, Iizuka and Yagi, have briefed us of it, but we'll go, as soon as Percival is cleared for time off."

Mizuki stated, "Remember, my big bumbershoot, this is only a _mission_; not a _vacation_."

Peter whined, "Aw, no fair!"

**XXXXX**

At the LSAAWS, Konata was finishing up the report on Onigiri. She then instructed the Kona Force to go to the Great White Ocean, on a business trip. Konata had to help Miyuki, while the Hiiragi Twins were busy on a different task. She then left to the secret room, holding up a WANTED photo.

She looked up and thought, "Strange… I don't get what the Great White Ocean has to do with him. Even though he's wanted for _property territorialism_, he's still a bad man. Kagami and Tsukasa may be after the mission, but they don't know the real deal of Prussia."

She looked at the photo, which was pretty obvious. Prussia is wanted for taking everything and named it for Prussia; him.

"Kagami-Sama would have him named after her," she blushed, "It'll be great to have a country named after her. I'll visit you soon, Kagami!"

Elsewhere, Kagami shook in anger.

"What's wrong, sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't know," Kagami said, "But remind me to kill Konata, just as soon as we finish this mission."

**XXXXX**

At the Prussian camp, Prussia reads about the Great White Ocean, learning some quaint traits.

"Hmm… _Ze _soon-to-be _Great White Prussia _has a delicate and beautiful beachside. It also has a huge beach house _und _barbeque grill. There's also a five-star hotel to stay for free, for every visit to the beach."

He then chortled, "That is it. The Great White shall be mine, _und _with it, that under-achieved Big Bertha! This shall be Prussia's biggest mission ever."

He laughed evilly, "Yes… You may have saved this wondrous mammal, but she shall stay living… in _Ze Great White Prussia!_ She'll be mein pet… WITH MY AWESOMENESS!"

* * *

><p><em>Things are going from bad to worse…<em>

* * *

><p>The news played on TV in Narue's house, the next morning, with Mikoto Suo on the helm:<br>_"While people say that the worlds continued to contort," _she exclaimed, _"The revival of one of the world's majestic creatures: Big Bertha. She's only thirty years old and is the BIGGEST whale in the world, at over 100 yards, which is the size of a football field. Summer has come, and every year, Big Bertha has become very playful. This year, in this huge world of contortions, she is appearing in the Great White Ocean. Beachgoers are simply in anticipation for this once-in-a-lifetime shot. Bertha appears EVERY year, ONCE a year. She is scheduled to appear, next Tuesday. So, enjoy some fun in the sun, before you start to melt."_

Narue gasped, as Excel asked, "Since when did it turn into a nature fanfiction?"

She cringed, "Big Bertha… I remember…"

She then bellowed, "NO! I must see her! Maybe I can shake off my loneliness! I wanna see her!"

Narue is a fan of whales.

Excel bothered to ask, "Excel is curious… Are you like a fetish for these aquatic sea mammals?"

Narue ignored the remark and went to May and Miyazawa's door. Excel continued to watch the news:  
><em>"In a related story, citizens involved in the disastrous events, including the F City destruction and the North City explosion, are already in care. Ichigo Kurosawa and Rukia Kuchiki have obtained many refugees, injured from the blasts. However, no reports of them returning home, real soon. Ichigo had this to say:"<em>

Ichigo said, "As much as this world is mixed-up, we have orders _not _to let anybody leave, as they see fit. Until this matter is solved, once and for all, no one leaves."

Rukia stated, "We'll be caring for everyone, human or otherwise, as long as there'll be NO roughhousing… or else."

"_One of the refugees, involved in the entire North City disaster, which was a small explosion, had this to say."_

Canada explained, "Well, I normally wanted to explain how the bomb got there, but no one listened. I _am_ proud of the Ropponmatsus and The Gang for helping out, after another bomb came to North City. I almost lost my nerve, eh?"

His bear asked, "Who are you again?"

Canada smiled, "I'm Canada…"

Mikoto responded, "_And… _best of luck to you, sir."

Excel turned it off, as she was a bit angry.

"This is nuts…" she sighed, "Oh… When's Narue coming back? I am almost resorting to-."

Menchi cried out and was terrified. Excel smiled, "Oh, don't be like that, girl. I'm not in ACROSS, for a while longer. Excel would never resort to eating you. That's the _old_ me."

Menchi was relieved, but…

**Grrr…**

She cried in fear, as Excel held her stomach, "EXCEL IS HUNGRY! SUCCUMB TO URGES! NANASE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

**XXXXX**

Narue smiled, as she explained the Great White Ocean to Miyazawa, May, and Hyatt, "I was wondering about that, and I figured we all go together to the beach, for the summer."

Miyazawa said, "Well… I don't know. May doesn't have anybody to hang with, since Dawn left, while Hyatt isn't good with heat."

May scolded, "YUKI! I came prepared for the beach!"

She smiled, "You think I planned ahead? After work, I went to a small beach store, for a hot new bikini."

Narue nodded and said, "Well, as long as it's _not _scantily clad."

"It's not! Leave it to the adults, namely Yuki."

Miyazawa glared, "I'm sorry… Are you saying I am ugly?"

"I never said that. I meant that I _never _show skin."

"MAY! BAD! Why do you bring that up, in front of her?"

They brawled in a cartoon fighting cloud, as Narue was annoyed.

Yukino yelled, "You dare bring that up, because this woman hates Yu-, uh, lesbian moments?"

May scolded, "Narue hates _anything _perverted! I learned that, back in South City!"

"Jesus, May! Must you be so heavily obsessed?"

"Yuki! BAD!"

"SHUT UP!"

Narue became livid, as she pounded the table.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, "It's you two that makes this trip annoying!"

She stormed off, "Forget it! I don't care if you two come. Just _don't _fight with each other!"

May and Yukino pouted in sadness, "Sorry…"

Narue calmed down and said, "Sorry… I'm not always angry. I just don't like to see you fight."

Hyatt asked, as she got up, "Miss Nanase… can you tell Excel that I want to go with her?"

"Yeah, sure," Narue smiled.

They got up and went to the bedroom, as Narue walked back to her room. When she entered, she saw Excel, about to cook Menchi. But she only grabbed her, by the neck.

Menchi prayed, _"Thank you…"_

Narue chopped her head and scolded, "You should've _asked_!"

Excel whined, "Sorry… Excel has May's bottomless stomach."

She stated to Excel, "Listen. How about you and Hyatt go with me to Great White?"

"You mean _Great White_ _Sheamus_?"

"No… I mean that ocean, far away from town. I never told you this… but it was where Kazu and I departed, following his enrollment to _Silesia-Prussia._"

Excel gasped, "_Silesia-Prussia?! _Excel has heard about it!"

"OH? And I thought you'd already know, since I told you, about a _thousand _times!"

"Excel wouldn't like to tell you this… She remembered it now. I'm afraid that your boyfriend is in _Enemy Camp_. In other words, he's on the side of ACROSS… except with a Teutonic Knight…"

Narue then questioned, "Excel… What is wrong with him siding with Prussia?"

"Plenty."

"Such as?"

Excel looked away and was upset, "Oh, I'm sorry, Nanase. Excel just couldn't feel up to it. Your boyfriend could be in serious danger… and I don't mean aliens."

Narue thought, "Maybe _he _and Yagi would be at Great White."

She asked, "Wait! What's wrong with Kazu's leader?"

Excel went off, as Narue sighed, "And… she left."

She slouched, thinking about her boyfriend. But will she be surprised by what Prussia will do to both the ocean _and _its whale?

* * *

><p>The following weekend, May and Hyatt were in the pool, relaxing. Hyatt was simply lost in thought, as May was having fun.<p>

_Hyatt said to Miyazawa, "Well… as much as Haruka is happy, Hyatt is happy. I think it was pretty nice of you to care for her. I had to care for Excel, when her voice was shattered. Don't feel bad. But you better watch what you say, next time. If it's anything that'll hurt Haruka, you may lose her. She cared for you, like she had April, as her mother."_

She thought, "Haruka… She's having fun, but she's like she is in denial."

May got out of the pool, as Hyatt asked, "Haruka… How do you feel about losing people?"

May snapped, "Why did you bring that up?"

"Well… What would happen if you'd lose Miss Yuki?"

"Well, I'd be very devastated. Of course, losing a friend is like losing a battle. But sometimes, you meet newer friends, along the way. Me, however, I have a bad experience."

"Is it about Yuri?"

"I don't want to talk about it… Even if she _is _a robot, I don't care! Yuri cared for me, after Yuki stayed with me, but…"

"Miss Yuki said that it was only for a couple of hours, and she was around 17."

"Oh. Then, Yuri actually stayed by me, like a friend."

"Will you ever see her again?"

"Doubt it. She's simply a tool for education."

"I AM NOT!" A voice shouted.

There was a girl, in her red school swimsuit, with long brown hair. It was Yuri. But how?

"May?" She gasped, "Is that… you?"

May cringed, as she looked at her, "Yuri? No… Tell me that I am dreaming…"

Yuri giggled, as she stepped towards her, in a smile, "It _is _you! How has it been?"

May was nervous, as she asked, "But… But I thought you stayed in-."

"That bastard? No way! I needed to be free. Besides, Kimura was nice enough to let me have fun, once in a while."

_In short, she left Lance Sackless, her creator._

May thought, "Wait… Who?"

Yuri smirked, "Oh, there are some things left untold, whenever they have bad feelings. But, hey, it's all good. It's nice to finally meet you again."

May cheered, "This is great! Although this is crazy and ironic, this is so sudden!"

She asked, "You wouldn't mind coming home, can you?"

Yuri shook her head and said, "Yes, I do. I'm programmed to be a supervisor and lifeguard for the pool. It's my hobby. Besides, I love it, since Kimura finds me attractive in a swimsuit. And here I am…"

"Oh. So, you wouldn't come, huh?"

"Sorry. Duty calls. Maybe someday… but I seriously doubt it."

May hugged Yuri, as she sparked a bit, nearly electrocuting her. She groaned, "Uh, May… You're squeezing me…"

Hyatt watched on, in anger, "Her? She's the fembot that Yuki cannot mention? She looks bitchy, if you ask me…"

_Once again, Hyatt didn't die in a chapter._

**XXXXX**

Hours later, May and Hyatt returned home.

May giggled, "I feel satisfied, Hyatt. The other day Yuki mentioned her, but… it's hard to remember someone you lost. Besides, that's my point. The fun in it is meeting newer friends, even when you meet older friends, along the way."

Hyatt huffed, "Well, I still feel wrong about her."

May patted her back and giggled, "Aw, don't be mad about it…"

She stated, "Still… We _never _mention her, to Yuki, at all times. I wanted her to feel worried about it. _"She's just a robot" _she says. We'll she's _still _a friend, Yuki!"

Hyatt then hugged her and said, "It's okay."

May asked, "Why the hug?"

She said nothing, as May was relaxed. However, Yukino _was_ worried; but it's not what May thinks.

"Dawn…" she thought, "I hope she can handle the night sky."

She then went to bed, as May and Hyatt went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a huge black van (All-terrain) drove into a forest. Hanajima was sitting in the backseat, with Dawn, who was frozen. It was 8PM.<p>

"Driver," she said, "How far is it to our destination: _the Natural Molden Forest_?"

The driver spoke, "Not too far, Miss. We'll arrive in about a week or so."

"That's good. I hope we can make it, so we can free my friend here."

She petted her head and whispered, "Dawn… Stay with me, and I'll give you your life back. I sure hope April hears wind of this. After all, it was a hunch about this curse… I can tell, since some of Plas City has the same curse... including me..."

The van drove off, into the dense forest.

_We'll check with them, in a future chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Summer Break begins in the next chapter, as we FINALLY get to see Big Bertha. Don't miss it!<strong>_


	75. And Bertha was its Name (Part 1)

It was the day of the beach trip. Miyazawa and her friends, May, Narue, Excel, and Hyatt, all were walking in the beach. Miyazawa wore her purple swimsuit, May wore a vibrant emerald bikini, Narue wore a red bikini, and Excel and Hyatt wore school swimwear.

"This was the only suit that I had for summer fun," Excel saluted, "If you recall, I had a job at a lingerie store, and they said that I'd keep this, if I washed it."

Narue draped the towel over the sand, as she sat down, with a parasol over it. Hyatt sat down, covered in the shade. She didn't die… yet.

"Miss Nanase… Is it okay to stay here, while it is very hot?" She asked her.

"Trust me…" Narue said, "Big Bertha will show, soon, before we do anything drastic."

Rachel, in her black bikini, appeared, and remarked, "Well, at least I came alone."

"Rachel?!" Narue gasped.

She covered herself, as Rachel smiled, "Aw, don't be shy over me. You _did _kind of promise me to come."

She did, from the other day:  
><em>Rachel explained to her that Prussia may come to attack the whale. Narue disagrees, as Rachel stated, "I'm serious. Iizuka and Yagi are playing on the WRONG side."<em>

_Narue sighed, "Look, I don't approve of his lifestyle of Awesomeness, but Kazu's fine. I know he says that he'll be there with Yagi."_

_Rachel said, "Prussia is evil! I know it!"_

"_Stop exaggerating! No way that he'll be able to brainwash my boyfriend!"_

"_Fine! I'm coming with you!"_

_Narue cried, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_

_Rachel then sobbed, "Good! I'll come with. If I'm wrong, then I won't bother you, anymore. If I am __right__, then…"_

_Narue glared, as she continued, "You… YOU MUST GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"_

_Narue nodded and said, "Fine… You win. I'll go on a date with you, if your hunch is correct about Prussia and Kazu… which is not!"_

_She pointed at her and yelled, "But if you try to touch me __anywhere__, then the whole deal is off!"_

_Rachel turned away and whispered, "That's what I am afraid of…"_

Rachel pouted, "I'm only here, just for my duty. Plus, Agent Eggplant said that our three female gynoids are close by."

Narue nodded, "Okay…"

She then scolded, "But you _better _behave. No touching in my breasts, hip, thigh, or anywhere. In fact, NO touching, period! You touch me there, or anywhere, I don't care if you stroke my hair, then I'll file a restraining order! I MEAN IT!"

Hyatt giggled, as May and Miyazawa was concerned, "Let's hope they live to tell about Big Bertha…"

May smiled, "It'll be fun for some summer fun."

We forgot to tell you… They are safely enjoying a beach trip… in The Great White Ocean!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 68<br>And Bertha was its Name (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>The Gang appeared, on another side of the beach. Farra, in her blue bikini, was humming, as the others followed.<p>

(Farra): _My surfboard lies over the ocean_  
>(The Others): <em>Ocean…<em>  
>(Farra): <em>My surfboard lies over the sea<em>  
>(The Others): <em>The Sea…<em>  
>(Farra): <em>My surfboard lies over the ocean<em>  
>(The Others): <em>Ocean…<em>  
>(All): <em>Oh, bring back my surfboard to me!<em>  
>(Farra; baritone): <em>Right back to me…<em>

Peter wore his attire, which Mizuki bought for him (dark blue shirt and trunks). Mizuki wore her purple and white-striped swimsuit, Percival and Steven had black beach trunks, and Heather is wearing a pink and sliver one piece.

_What's with Heather and her pink obsession?_

Farra stated, "Well, boys, we're going to scout around and have a search going. Big Bertha is coming soon. We have strict orders from Kanaka, trying to obtain the whereabouts of the creature…"

Percival said, "More importantly, Onigiri is near, and so is Prussia. We are here for a mission; NOT a beach party."

Heather whined, "Aw, no fair! Heather wants the fun!"

Farra shouted, "STUPID! This is _not _a vacation!"

Percival said, "You needn't to shout. We'll have our mission finished and _still _have time for beach fun."

Steven sneered, "And _you _had to wear that horrid boxer…"

Percival scoffed, "Speak for yourself, warthog."

"Here we go – Blame it on the loser… I'll have you know that Steven Cooke had this swimwear, since my last trip to Panama City."

"Don't you mean _Panama Beach_?" Farra glared.

Steven rebutted, "Actually, it's a small city."

Percival sighed, "Will you two focus?"

Peter then viewed, "LOOK! Buzz killers!"

He saw the Kona Force, relaxing on the sands, all wearing swimsuits, in their respective colors.

Farra growled, "What are _they _doing?"

Heather snapped, "What do they have: _written invites_?"

Percival then stated, "Let's find out!"

They marched off, towards the Kona Force, who was working on their vacation. Jen saw them, as she was wearing her black swimsuit.

"Hey…" Jen asked, "What are _they _doing here?"

Jonesy stated, "How come?"

She snapped, "They're trying to interfere in our mission… AGAIN!"

Jonesy smirked, "Oh, that's ridiculous. They know that were on a mission, while relaxing, for-."

Nikki said, "Heads up. AAW Soldiers arriving at 20 km."

The Gang arrived, as they were concerned and crossed.

"Well, well, well…" Steven smirked, "If it isn't Jen… and her Kona Force from LSAAWS."

Peter asked, "What? I knew who they were!"

Wyatt said, "It's been long. Still contemplating over the ACROSS thing?"

"Obviously," Percival said, "But it's been over now."

Farra asked, "What brings you six losers here?"

Jonesy smirked, "If you must know… we got orders from our boss, Miyuki Takara, to protect the Great White, all while having a good time."

Caitlin stated, "Jen told us that there may be a protest, concerning that huge whale, Bertha. We all are having a tan, while waiting for the protesters to come."

Percival smiled, "Funny. We're just observing the beach, protecting the whale _and _making sure that no one comes, as an order from Kanaka Nanase, _our _boss. Remember: _Onigiri_, the three robot girls, _and _our guest, Prussia, are close. It could be one of them."

Jude gasped, "You mean one of those malfunctioning Betties?"

Steven held his fist, "Yes. That's what it is… and my fist will do the talking."

Peter giggled, "He broke one of their heads off, after an unmentioned insult."

Mizuki said, "We know that they work for a higher source. We're not sure why, but we'll try our best to obtain them, at all cost."

Jen said, "So, I've heard. You know that they are dangerous, right?"

"Right."

"So, you're staying for your mission, and we'll stay in ours."

Percival then viewed a small camp, in which May set up.

"Hey," he asked, "Isn't that Miyazawa's friend?"

Steven growled, "Her? Again?! Why do we have to run into them?"

They all saw May, who was relaxing with Hyatt and Excel, under the blanket. Miyazawa and Rachel left to get lunch, at the beach's grill.

"Hey, isn't that…" Farra gasped.

Mizuki said, "Them… Weren't they from ACROSS?"

Wyatt cried, "Why are they harboring villains?!"

Jonesy shouted, "And _why _are they relaxing in the beach, even if it _is _a dangerous mission?"

Peter shouted, "And why do we care?"

They all nodded and approached them, but they were stopped by Narue, who appeared with a blue beach towel.

"Excuse me… But are you even trying to see them?" She bellowed, "What gives you the right to come here?"

Jen gasped, "We're on a mission, you know!"

Peter giggled, "It's nice to see _her _again, though."

Narue said, "They're with me and two others. We're just having a relaxing day on the beach."

Jen smirked, "Oh? Then I suppose that watching over the water and splashing around is more important than finding Big Bertha!"

Narue cried, "You know the whale, too?"

She then whispered, "Then… we should meet, far away from here."

The Gang, The Kona Force, and Narue all walked to the other side of the beach, as May watched the sky.

"Gorgeous," she smiled, "I love the beach skies. Maybe we'll have fun in the sun, before the summer ends."

Excel smiled, "I hear you. Excel is loving the beach, more than her trip to the pool."

Hyatt whispered, "They say that it's more cooler than the city pool, even though the temperature here is 90 degrees."

May then got up and went to the shore. "Excel, Hyatt, how about a splash around?"

Excel cheered, "YAY!"

They ran off and started to splash around, as Yukino watched on, up above the boardwalk.

"They sure are easygoing," she smiled, as Rachel returned.

Rachel said, "I'm surprised that you know these three, since after Narue Android's appearance."

"Well, actually, I think I met Hyatt, following that incident in Plas City, which was a kingdom, long ago. I met Excel, _during _F City's destruction."

"So, I have heard. That was interesting to know about clay worlds. There may be more mysterious worlds we have overlooked."

She looked at the three girls, who were having fun, and was concerned.

"Hey, Yukino… Where's that other girl?"

"You mean Dawn?"

"Yeah. Narue told me about her, on the way. Something about a mannequin, I think?"

"That's her. She left with Hanajima, a psychic from downstairs. She knows something about her curse. God only knows why… but she'll come back, the minute we're done."

"Oh, good. I shudder to think what would happen to her, if we lost her to wood."

"What?"

"Nothing… Uh, hey, how about a snack?"

Miyazawa and Rachel went to the indoor grill, as Miyazawa grew worried. They went inside, as she was upset. They sat down in a stool.

"Still… Something about this trip made me so worried," she said, "May is so precious, but she tends to be mysterious."

"The glowing thing?" Rachel remarked, "I think it's best to leave it, at that. If word has it about this _so-called _power, she could be in danger. You know how it is. It's like you have a huge power, but you cannot show it to anyone."

Yukino grew worried, as Rachel patted her shoulder. "Miss Miyazawa, don't worry. May's got Narue-Chan and those two girls there. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Yukino smiled, "You're right. May is safe. This is a beach, and May doesn't mind boys awing over her… But I don't think she can use her powers to bring in Big Bertha. You know how Narue is about whales. This is _her _moment. May is just relaxing, while Dawn is breaking her mold curse; you know what I mean."

Rachel laughed, as Yukino sat up. However, unbeknownst to them, a figure was listening in on their conversation. It was a male figure, wearing a beach hat and glasses.

He giggled menacingly, "He, he, he… So, they are not so interesting, eh?"

It was Prussia, in disguise. He cackled quietly, "So, I have me some competition, along the way. Chitose Hibiya is _not _going to ruin my fun in summertime. The Great Prussia shall be victorious, even with Iizuka and Yagi by the helm."

He then glared at Yukino, behind her back, "You want some, loser? Your _precious_ May, as you call her, shall be useful, once Big Bertha is obtained. Then, I'll have all of them… through Awesomeness… and beat out Miss Loser Hibiya."

However, he was not alone. There were three more figures in a booth, wearing their uniforms. Need we ask?

"Gee… It's, like, Hibiya wants to die," Sayuri whispered.

Yuko winked, "Keep an eye on this jerk, while we observe this _May _girl. Miss Narue Android wants us to _totally _take out Prussia."

"Yeah," Rein smiled, "Narue Android wants Narue Nanase; not some friends, acquaintances, or pals of hers. And not, like, some interlopers like Prussia."

Sayuri whispered, "We strike, tomorrow… Prussia, first… then this May girl."

This is bad… They all want one target: May!

_Yukino, you blabbermouth…_

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the beach, Narue explained the whole story about their trip. It also includes the part of Rachel, who was scouting for Narue Android.

"Oh, so an android of you is involved," Jonesy said.

Farra nodded, "Interesting… And these _assassins _are trying to prevent you from seeing the whale?"

Narue said, "Big Bertha was the one that separated me and Kazu, before he joined _Silesia-Prussia._ Excel told me about the story that Prussia is shady and a creep, but Rachel agrees that he's evil. I didn't think so. Prussia is simply a nice guy, caring for Kazu and Yagi."

"No, I think _Silesia-Prussia _is downright worldly and vicious," Heather smiled, "Prussia is a creep. He had the Adult Resistance and the U.S. Yagami named "_Prussia_". In fact, he claims everything, including your boyfriend, as _Prussia_!"

Narue gasped, "No… He's territorial, out of totalitarianism?"

She sobbed, "No… Kazu… Yagi…"

Wyatt said, "Don't cry. We'll stop Prussia, by any means necessary."

Jen stated, "In the meantime, we are here, protecting the beach _and _the whale, from Prussia, Nanase Android's minions, and _Onigiri_."

Narue gasped, "Onigiri?"

Peter shouted, "STUPID! She mustn't know about her!"

Narue agreed and said, "I'll be rooting for you. But _never _breathe a word to anybody, _including _Rachel."

Steven saluted, "It's all safe. We've been after Prussia _and _Onigiri for a while now."

Percival said, "We'll see what we can do."

Nikki stated, "In the meantime, please enjoy the time on the beach. We'll protect Bertha and this land, before she becomes Prussia."

Narue left, as they huddled.

"So, what say we work together, again?" Mizuki requested.

"Only, we'll have a vacation!" Heather cheered, "We can have a tan, swim in the water, play beach games, and even-."

"NONE OF THAT, MORON!" Percival shouted, "We're on a mission! This is a stakeout!"

Jen smiled, "Aw, come on, you guys. Live a little. Big Bertha doesn't come, for like a day or so."

Jonesy added, "We got plenty of time. Let's have fun."

Percival growled, as the others cheered. "Guys… What do you think?"

The Gang cheered, "OKAY!"

He groaned, "Well, it's only a day… How bad can it be?"

The Gang and Kona Force were being spied on, however, by Chitose Hibiya, viewing from her limo.

"I got a bad feeling about this," she whispered, "Those interlopers want to protect Big Bertha from Prussia."

She grinned evilly, "Good… Let them. After that, I'll make sure that no one leaves the beach, under Onigiri's rule."

She stepped out, as the Narue Android watched on, wearing her white and red-lined swimsuit.

"So… She wants Big Bertha _and _Prussia." She thought.

She scanned the beach and saw the others. One side showed the Kona Force relaxing, while The Gang was smashing the watermelon. Another side, she viewed, saw Excel and Hyatt, floating in the water, while May was building a sand castle. Another spot showed Miyazawa and Rachel, relaxing in the parasol.

"Hmm… No Narue…" she scanned.

She then thought, "My other allies are far away, enjoying the beach. But I have their orders from Hibiya to make sure that no one gets close to the whale. HAH! Fuck her! I work alone! Hibiya says something about Onigiri… Well, I ain't obeying that wacky air-head. Fucking cultists…"

But then, a man with tan skin and dark hair appeared. He was wearing shades and red trunks. He approached her and asked, "Miss, you say that you wanted to get close to Big Bertha?"

"Uh…" she nervously stammered, "Well…"

She thought, "I wish to kill him, but not in public. Last thing I wanted is to be narced. Plus, the fuzz are in this area… I have to play along."

She replied, "Oh, some girl friends and I were on a beach vacation, wanting to view the darling whale."

He then smiled, "I suppose I should guide you there. Perhaps maybe we could ask her about it."

"Her?"

"The whale."

"Oh. Okay… Uh, I suppose so… but…"

He introduced himself to the android, "I'm Kenji Harima. I work down by the beach, since the U.S. Yagami disbanded, after being named _U.S. Prussia_."

"Uh… I'm, uh… Naru… Na…"

The android calmly said, "I'm Narumi Nanase…"

She thought, "I'm _not _resorting to being called my prey… Or can I? I wasn't built, yesterday."

She bowed and said, "Okay, Mister Harima. Let me find my friends, first."

Harima explained, "If you want, you can take me there. By the way, you remind me of Superstar Idol, Narue Nanase…"

"Oh, just a coincidence…"

She smiled and thanked him. They left to the beach shore, as the three swordsgirls were relaxing in the shade.

"Gee… When is Narue Android coming?" Sayuri asked.

Rein slowly said, "Who knows… I feel… I feel… I feel…"

She went to a loop, as Yuko slept. The Android never ran into them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what will happen? The Android has recruited an animal interpreter. But will she see Narue OR Big Bertha, before Hibiya or Prussia gets to them?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Back at the beachfront, Kazuto and Yagi were waiting orders from Prussia. Yagi got the text from her iPhone:<br>_Abort Mission!  
>Protect Big Bertha… It is of no concern now. I have my own worries. You losers come back, when you're done relaxing. I'll notify you, real soon, und not soon enough.<br>P.S. – I AM AWESOME!_

Yagi cried, "What was that about?"

Kazuto smiled, "Well, Prussia said that we are done. We should go see Narue."

Yagi smiled, "I suppose so. We'll find her there. I hear that she has new friends; namely this May and Miyazawa."

They left their post, heading to the beach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	76. EXTRA Chapter 5

_It happened BEFORE they went to the beach…_

May showed Yukino and Hyatt FREE pamphlets to a hot springs resort in South City, near the Great White Ocean, which was where they were going.

"Uh… _Dare _I ask… why you gave me these?" Yukino asked.

"Well, I _was _planning to bring Dawn with, but since she has Hanajima with her, I figured that we'd all go together, as a group effort, huh?" May giggled.

Yukino sighed, "Under NO circumstances!"

Hyatt cried, "Miss Haruka! I'll go!"

May smiled, "Okay. You can have Dawn's invite."

Narue appeared by the door and asked, "Hey, uh, should I come, too?"

Excel cheered, "Excel loves sexy onsens and love soaking suds!"

Hyatt giggled, "Senior… You can come with us."

May cheered, "Then it's agreed! An all-girls group junket! We'll invite the Ropponmatsus and the cannibals, as well!"

She called out to the apartment, outside, "Anybody else? _Last chance~!_"

Total silence…

She cheered, "YAY! SUMMER HOT SPRING FUN!"

The others cheered, "YAY!"

Yukino said, in disdain, "Yay…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA<br>Onsen-se of Humor**_

* * *

><p>Yukino and May were being driven by Yuki Nagato, in a huge tram. Along with Yuki, May, and Nagato, there were Excel, Hyatt, Narue, Rachel, Himeko, and Sayaka. The Gang was not going, while the Ropponmatsus were busy.<p>

Sayaka giggled, "This'll be the best _onsen _of the year."

Himeko blushed, "Maho~! I love to soak myself in suds…"

They kissed each other, as Nagato said, "Why do one go and play love-struck arrow?"

Rachel huffed, "Why do you say such asinine questions?"

Narue growled, "Why are _you _here?"

Rachel smiled, "South City… Hello? The Secret Service that protected you… remember?"

Narue smiled, "Right. Well, as long as we have an amazing vacation, _away _from Onigiri, herself."

Yukino said, "You know, I have a feeling that we may be on a vacation, _away _from the chaos in this mind fuck."

May giggled, "Oh, don't be mean, Yuki. After all, we only chose to come, as a relaxing getaway, before the beach."

Narue asked, "That reminds me… Can I borrow your camera for Big Bertha, Yukino?"

Excel said, "You know, out of all the Hot Springs I'll be going to, this'll be Excel's 12th. Of course, I have been in more onsens, than anybody."

Hyatt said, "Senior… Can we drop by the convenience store, before we take a dip in the water?"

Excel said, "As long as there are no boys, Hatchan."

Hyatt giggled, "I hope Mister Watanabe wouldn't be here…"

May sighed, "I wouldn't hold your breath."

Yukino growled, "Like I'd even ask why you say that!"

May blushed and said, "Yuki… I was-."

"No."

"But, Yuki…"

"NO! Once we get there, I _refuse _to bathe with you! How many times must I say this to you?"

May responded, "Uh… This will be seven."

Yukino replied, harshly, "NO! I AM NOT, _NOR _WILL I _EVER… __**EVER! **_BATHE WITH YOU!"

May sniffled and was in tears, "Yuki… I… I'm sorry, but…"

Rachel scolded, "Yukino! BAD! How dare you decline an offer like that?"

Narue huffed, "No, I agree with Miyazawa-Kun!"

"Miyazawa-Kun?!"

Rachel yelled, "Narue-Chan! Whose side are you on?"

Narue responded, "The _one _who does not need to be embarrassed by my bra size! That's perverted, and I'll thank you _not _to do it, as well, _Karate Yuri Girl!_"

Nagato responded, as the tram stopped, "Hot Springs Onsen… End of the line…"

They jumped out of the tram, heading to the front door. May, however, was in sadness, still in her seat.

Yukino called, "Well? Come on now, May. You cannot stay here, for long!"

May nodded, saying nothing. Yukino then thought, "I get the feeling I said too much to her, in a mean way. Poor May."

She scoffed, "FEH! It's not like she wants to, but…"

* * *

><p>At the locker room, all the girls, except for May, were changing out of their clothes.<p>

Rachel asked Excel, "So, dare I ask why on earth that you'd come?"

Excel said, "Well, I needed to loosen my crick. Excel has some muscle pains, since living with Narue Nanase. After much collaboration, collarbone tie-up, and coloring book features, Excel Excel is doing okay, since she's been here, before."

Rachel huffed, "I have no idea what you said. Anyway, since you're into missions and junk, I suppose you'd keep an eye on any bad guys, including Tohru Honda, the psycho rice ball."

"If Excel knows, she'd tell you!"

"Okay, then… By the way, how come you have such long hair?"

"Well, I figured that Lord Il Palazzo has longer hair, she'd figure that it needs to grow, at boob-cover level!"

She removed her bra, as Rachel concluded, "I see… You'd be some sort of Venus De Milo on us, huh?"

Excel giggled, "It's a gift…"

On the other side, however, three girls were changing out of their uniforms. It was Narue Android's _robonic _swordsgirls.

Sayuri spoke, as she removed her shirt, "Gee, Rein, Yuko… We, like, might blow our cover."

Yuko said, "Yeah, she's right. What if we say that we are, like, robot swordsgirls, they'd beat us up?"

Rein smiled, "No need, no worries, and like, totally relax. We are, like, going to be fine. We, like, deserve a break or two… three or four weeks… five or six seconds… Ten minute trial…"

"Miss Onigiri said to, like, be in our guises," Sayuri said, "Let us switch to our _Normality Disc_."

Yuko beeped, "One second."

They froze and beeped. Then they moved again, while removing their clothes. Yuko said, in a normal tone, "They'll, like, not recognize us, in our human talking voice."

_Still faulty, I see…_

They left to the hot springs, as May was sitting quietly, by the door that said _"Showers_".

May thought, "Yuki… I only wanted to say this to you. Why didn't you let me finish?"

She got up and left to her room, without looking back.

Before we head in, for some _onsen _naked fun (censored-like), let's check out what's behind the Showers Door.

**XXXXX**

A girl with long red hair is showering in the water. She finished lathering herself, as she thought, "I never knew a Hot Springs would have a shower room in here."

It was Mizuki Takase of _The Gang_. But she didn't come alone. Peter was sitting on a wash chair, with a blindfold on his face, and fully clothed.

"You almost done? This mission is very stupid, if you ask me," Peter groaned.

Mizuki said, as she was being rinsed off, "Well, something _indecent _about this is very strange. In this, our _final _mission, before we hunt down Tohru Honda at the Great White, I figure we can have a fresh-up, before we go."

Peter looked away and shouted, "Well, I don't find it funny! I only wear this, because Ropponmatsu 1 figures we needed some closure! But I wasn't born yesterday!"

Mizuki groaned, "I'm over here."

"Huh? Where are ya, bra?"

"Three o'clock."

"YO!" He never turned.

Mizuki cried, "Okay… _Nine _o'clock!"

Peter turned to Mizuki, as she covered her big breasts.

_It's __not__ Hentai. It's Takase's natural girth._

She said, "Still… I'll bet someone is trying to get to us, maybe for porn."

Peter held up a bat and laser gun and shouted, "DUDE! If anybody wants a peepshow of Mizuki Takase, it's over my dead body!"

Mizuki sighed, "Well, as long as you are pure, and _blinded_, in this case."

Peter then barked, with his fist pumped, "Now that it's all settled, "Checklist Time"! _Vision!_"

Mizuki responded, "Check!"

"_Hair deafness and dampness!"_

"Check!"

"_Skin firmness!_"

"Roger, Mildred!"

Peter replied, "All that's left is the groin area…"

Ropponmatsu 2 appeared, naked, and shouted, "_I'll _help! Do not worry, AAW colleagues! Ropponmatsu 2 will take care of the jo-!"

Peter squirted R-2 with a water nozzle, in anger. Mizuki smiled, "Good aim!"

R-2 yelled, as she was squirted, "AAH! YOU'RE MEAN, BIG BROTHER AND SISTER!"

Peter and Mizuki shouted, "GET OUT!"

_Nice Blind Swordsman-like squirting, Peter!_

R-2 left, with a towel draped over her, "Okay… _Tee-Hee… _I got scolded."

Mizuki yelled, "What in the hell was _that _about?"

Peter said, looking the other way, "I don't know, but it seems we're never alone."

"Ya think, big guy? And also, _NINE _O'CLOCK!"

He turned around, as he responded, "Still… Look at this resort's shower room! A pink air mat… Sham-a-pa-poos with pheromone laced scents… An indoor standing shower with glass windows and tiles… An air vent?!"

He sighed, "This is nucking futs, if you asked me."

Mizuki inquired, "How did you-?"

"Obvious matters."

Ropponmatsu 1 announced, on her knees, by the air mat, wearing a pink bikini, "Excuse me, Miss Takase? Are you ready? This is an order from Kanaka Nanase… in order to track down perverts."

Mizuki said, as she lied down on her belly, "Okay…"

Peter said, "Turning away… All boys are sickos."

He asked, "Any particular reason why _you're _here, Ropponmatsu?"

R-1 smiled, "I do not know, but the others are busy in their mission for the beach. And men are not always on the 'sickos' part, Mister Giese. Keep an eye out on hidden cameras. If by Percival, then it is okay."

They shouted, "NO, IT'S NOT!"

R-1 responded, "Now, lie down, please."

Peter called, "TO ACTION! Peep show is forbidden!"

R-1 added, "Mister Giese, for argument's sake, please do not remove the blindfold that I have equipped for you."

Mizuki thought, feeling embarrassed, "This is ridiculous… No matter where, we _never _get a moment's peace."

She called to him, "Eleven O'clock – Wash Chair."

"Right."

Peter sat back down, waiting for the buzzing. Mizuki asked, "What are you doing?"

"A little higher, please."

"Here?"

"That is right. Now hold still."

Peter thought, "You think your stupid pheromones will work on me, forget it! I am a wall! I am a _blind _wall, _away _from perverted fan service!"

Mizuki growled, "I hate this… Why do we even bother coming here?"

R-1 exclaimed, "Cameras are appearing in this area. This is hot spot number one. Mister Giese, while I am lathering Miss Takase with lotion, there is a camera spotting I sensed, at two o'clock!"

Peter blushed and yelled, "Two!"

**SMASH!  
><strong>A camera was smashed, which appeared from a stall.

"Ten O'clock."

"Ten O'clock!"

**SMASH!  
><strong>One camera from the shower faucet, below it.

"Five O'clock."

"FIVE!"

**CRASH!  
><strong>Three cameras were destroyed, while being popped out from the tiles.

Peter shouted, "YEAH! I am the Blind Anti-Pervert!"

Mizuki smirked, "You can say _that _again."

Peter shouted, "Ropponmatsu 1! NEXT!"

She responded, "Six O'clock!"

He charged, "Six O'clock!"

**SMASH!  
><strong>Yet another camera, but with the shower head destroyed, as well.

He roared, "WHOO!"

"Uh, Mister Giese… 4:15."

"YEAH! Four fif-!"

**SMOOSH!  
><strong>Peter charged his right hand in Mizuki's left breast. He shivered, as he was grasping his girlfriend's breast. After a small squeeze, he flushed red.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed in fear, as he was running around the room, "GAH! I DID IT! I DID IT! I'm dead! I'm so dead!"

Mizuki blushed and yelled, "The hell with _Fan Service!"_

**POW!**

She socked Peter out of the room.

"YOUR TIMING SUCKS, FATSO!" She yelled.

He groaned, "Tell me where the next area to hunt is. I think the blindfold fell off…"

He was blue in the forehead, as Ropponmatsu 1 responded, "Well… We will try the Onsen, in a while. The other occupants are in there. We shall continue at 10pm."

Mizuki said, "Because _that's _when it's co-ed."

Peter groaned, "I don't know…"

Mizuki shouted, "Peter, come on! Grow up!"

R-1 replied, "What shall we do now?"

She exclaimed, "I don't know. Go back to our room, maybe?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the hot springs, Miyazawa, embarrassed, wearing nothing while behind a plant, began to blush, "I feel so dirty…"

Sayaka beckoned her, in a sultry way, as her hair flowed over her breasts. Yukino huffed, "Yeah, yeah."

Excel smiled, "Welcome to the bath party!"

Yukino, Himeko, Sayaka, Narue, Excel, Hyatt, and Rachel were in the bath. Nagato chose to stay in the tram, while May was still sad in her room.

Himeko examined her cowlick and said, as it was rigid, "Hmm… Seems the steam reception is at 50%."

Excel gasped, "Excel is shocked. An antenna?"

As Hyatt was being lathered up, Narue asked, while she was wearing a towel, "Hey, Hyatt, right? How come you're so big on your breasts?"

Hyatt responded, "Hyatt had those… But feel free to touch them, if you like."

Narue blushed, "I'll pass. Two things: it's perverted _and _I don't want your blood."

Hyatt winked, "Oh, I'll be okay. After all, I needed the stress removed from me, Miss Nanase."

Miyazawa used her basin to rinse, as Rachel huffed, looking at her petite body, "I know it's none of my business… but you have such a small body."

Miyazawa said, "Oh, you know how it is. I'm what you call an all-around woman, with B-cups."

She gasped, "WAIT! WHY DID YOU ASK?"

Rachel smiled, "Oh… No reason…"

Miyazawa lathered her body and huffed, "This, coming from a D-Cup agent… and here I am, soaking in suds; the _WORST _kind of cliché."

Excel asked Narue, "Can Excel scrub your back?"

Narue sighed, "No, thanks…"

Rachel blushed, as she asked, "Narue-Chan, can I scrub your back?"

Excel cried, "Excel asked first!"

Narue shouted, "NO!"

Hyatt blushed, "Miss Nanase…"

"NO!"

"I'm saying, why not have Yuki scrub your back. She likes you."

Narue smiled, "Aw, how cute. Okay."

Miyazawa sighed, as she scrubbed Narue's back, "You got a soft back, Nanase. And I'm only saying it, because _you _are like me."

Narue relaxed and said, "I know… I feel bad about it. I don't even like Hot Springs Resorts! I've had problems about _Filial Piety_, being that it's somewhat constant."

"Oh, calm yourself. We're only here, because we are simply relaxing, before the beach. You wanted to see Big Bertha, right?"

"I suppose. But, I'm glad there's no Onsens in most beaches."

"I'm happy for you."

"Yukino, is May with you?"

Miyazawa sighed and replied, "Well, no… I think I must've yelled at her. But she should've not asked me, since she wants to bathe with me. I know it is rude, but…"

Sayaka sobbed, "Yukino… She's just a child. Why did you refuse to help?"

Yukino snapped, "Shut up! I am not being in the nude, washing a weird little shrimp!"

She sighed, "But I shouldn't have yelled at her."

She continued to scrub, as Narue pleaded, covered in soap, "Uh, Miss Yukino… Yuki! Stop! I think that's enough soap!"

She was completely covered in soap, as the girls were stunned.

Rachel snarled, "You had to do the fun soapy stuff!"

Hyatt smiled, "In that case, we should hose her down."

Yukino smiled, "Sorry, Narue."

Excel asked one of the robot girls, who came in, relaxing in the water. She stepped towards them and asked, "Hello. Excel may know you from somewhere. Does she?"

Sayuri remarked, with her body in the water, "We, like, AHEM! I mean, we, like, have fun, relaxing in the water. We figured that we needed our hot bodies to soak in warm relaxing waters."

Rein added, "Most of all, we don't rust, uh, I mean, wrinkle, shrivel up, or get completely warped in our skins."

Yuko said, as she lathered Sayuri's breasts with soap, "Sayuri… I hope your breasts are so soft, from this bath soap, made with 95% aloe and enzyme crystals."

Sayuri blushed, as her glasses fogged up a bit, "Oh… Yeah… WARNING! Glasses… Glasses…"

She sunk down, looking for her glasses, underwater. Excel sighed, "Excel met _weirder _creeps, like you…"

She left, as Rein sighed, "Sayuri is, like, a dunce, doofus… and… doofus, doofus, doofus, ding-dong!"

Yuko responded, "Stay clear from soaking in the bath water, but for not a prolonged moment. We have, like, orders from Narue Android to not botch this mission up."

Rein said, "I had a fortune read in me, on the way. It said that we're gonna die, soon… But, just look at us. We, like, are the workers of Onigiri Honda and Miss Hibiya."

Yuko said, "Let's hope so. But still… I have a bad feeling about our _boss_."

Hyatt smiled, as she was by the fence, "What a beautiful view of the mountains."

Miyazawa gasped, "Mountains in a city?"

Rachel blushed, "So, wonderful…"

Narue sighed, "Even in bathhouses, we get sickos enjoying the view."

She looked around and asked Yukino, "Hey, Yukino… May should be with us. I wonder why she's stalling."

Yukino cried, "You mean… She didn't come?"

She ran off, but slipped on a bar of soap and landed facedown, onto the floor. She let out a groan, as the others were concerned.

Himeko said, "Mah… She's so well perky in her hips."

Excel cried, "Somebody get a medical beacon!"

Rachel stated, "She's okay. She's just out cold."

Hyatt blushed, "She has a cute butt and hip. I'm jealous of her."

Narue yelled, "EW!"

**XXXXX**

At the other room, everyone, but May, was wearing their red and blue yutakas. May was in her clothes, as she had some sushi, which was a small plate. The sushi plate they served from was huge. It had an assortment. Everyone helped themselves, as Yukino asked, "May, do you need any more sushi?"

May sighed quietly, "I'm not hungry…"

Rachel glared at Yukino and said, "You should've, at least, apologized to her."

Yukino said, "I know. I'll do it later."

Excel said, "Poor Haruka. She must be very sad."

Hyatt added, "Maybe she feels lonely…"

Sayaka blushed, "I'll keep her company, Miss Miyazawa."

Yukino yelled, "You will do, _NO SUCH THING!_"

May turned away and said, "It's fine. I know what I wanted, but…"

She left the table, as Yukino called, "May!"

May said, "I'm going in the bath. Sorry if I wasted your time, _Yuki_."

She went to the bath, as Yukino was hurt. Narue smiled, "Good. She felt unhappy, that's all. Maybe she needed a breath of fresh mountain air."

Hyatt said, "That is purely clean, Miss Nana-." And then she coughed.

Excel cringed, "NO! Don't die now, Hatchan!"

Himeko giggled, "She's omega awesome! Dibs on her boobs, when she dies!"

Yukino grasped her neck and shouted, "If you eat Hyatt, I _won't _forgive you!"

Narue said, "Oh, leave her alone."

Rachel responded, "Hey, how about a game of Old Maid, before we take another bath?"

Sayaka grinned, "I suppose I should!"

Narue said, "Count me in!"

Himeko said, "Well, I have time for _Strip _Old Maid!"

Excel shouted, "In our yutakas? Never!"

Hyatt collapsed, as they began to play. Narue grew worried.

"I feel bad about May and Yukino," she thought.

**XXXXX**

At the bath, May, in the buff, was in the water, relaxing. She was simply in a sad mood.

"Yuki must've hated me," she thought, "I have been with her for months, but I cannot bear to say it…"

She then remembered her _first _Onsen with her mother, when she was a child.

_Caroline, May's mother, took her to the hot spring, as she said, "Are you ready, May?"_

_May laughed, "Yes, Mommy!"_

_As they went in the water, Caroline scrubbed her head with shampoo, as she said, "May, I know it's a bit hot, but maybe one day you should be fine, by yourself. I don't want my own daughter to be lost in a huge world."_

_She hugged her, as May was simply giggling. She continued, "I love you, my daughter. I hope I get to stay with you, as long as you're okay. Things won't be the same, since Norman is busy at the gym. But I'm still here."_

_May then asked, "Mommy… Why do you grasp onto me, always?"_

_Caroline responded, "That? Well, I think you'll understand it, when you're older… You see…"_

"May!" Yukino called, without her clothes on, "May, where are you?"

"Yuki?"

She went in the water, as May turned away, "What do you want?"

Yukino said, "May… I'm sorry."

May huffed, "For what?"

Yukino replied, "_For what_, she says. I yelled at you, and you won't even look at me? I know I had my share of moments, but… Bathing with you is the _last _thing I wanted. Besides, I _promised _April to watch over you. I made a vow to care for you, and _not _by _any _perverted stuff."

May said, "Really? I didn't know."

Yukino stated, "Also, I couldn't bathe with you, since you would say something arbitrary at my body."

May barked, "Yuki! You know I'd never do that! You're my friend. I cannot go through with this kind of stuff I do. Besides, I'm too young for my own good."

Yukino said, "Are you sure? I have been with you, for months, and some things in me say _not _to go close to you."

"Oh, please."

"No, really. For instance, I picture you as somewhat of a B-cup girl, in your clothing."

"Oh, that's what the others say. I'm not natural. Yuki, your body is simply perky."

"Perky _and _small. I am not a robust kind of woman."

"Oh…"

"But, the other girls would understand…"

May hugged her, as she said, all soaked, "Yuki… I forgive you… I'm sorry I left, but you didn't let me finish."

Yukino nodded, "I suppose I should. So, what is it that you were saying, earlier?"

May blushed, "Could you protect me… from other boys? I don't want to be spotted."

Yukino was stunned, "Is _that _what she meant? But there aren't any boys here."

She giggled, "Uh… I suppose. The Onsens are magnets for perverts."

She requested, "But, uh, can I scrub your back, May?"

May blushed, as she remembered what her mother said.

"_You see…" Caroline said, "Try not to be alone. When you come here, make sure you have someone with you. Maybe when you go, someday, by yourself, I don't suppose you have a female friend to protect you. But, one day…"_

_May hugged her mom and said, "Mommy!"_

May wept tears and said, "Sure. Can I scrub yours, Yuki?"

Yukino said, "No."

May giggled, "Okay. You'll come around."

"When I said _no, _I mean I already bathed. Now, let me scrub your back, before I change my mind."

May turned around and got out of the water. She sat on a wash chair, as Yukino smiled. She then said, "May… You got a cute back. It _might _be the kind that grows angel wings."

May then giggled, "Yuki…"

She scrubbed her back, as May was laughing. She was a bit ticklish.

"Yuki! Not to hard! I feel, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Yukino sighed, "Hold still, you little runt."

Back at the room, the other girls were finishing playing Old Maid.

Rachel cheered, "I WIN!"

She placed the last card down, as the others were in anger; except for Hyatt, who died, minutes ago.

Narue sighed, "She won again…"

Excel blabbed, "That's the _sixth _game in a row!"

Himeko wailed, "WAH! I don't wanna play, anymore!"

Narue asked, "Hey, where's Yukino?"

**XXXXX**

On the other side of the hot springs, the robot swordsgirls, Ropponmatsus 1and 2, Mizuki, and Peter were in the water.

_10pm – it's everybody in._

Peter, in a black swim suit, and his blindfold, called out, "Show yourselves, perverted cameramen!"

Sayuri blushed, "He's, like, totally persistent."

R-1 responded, "He is on a secret mission."

R-2 cheered, "Six o'clock!"

Peter called, "SIX!"

Mizuki sighed, "Oh, give it up, will you?"

Rein asked Sayuri, "Say, Sayuri… Doesn't those two look familiar, recognizable, and totally _au fait_?"

Sayuri thought, and processed, "No. System error… on these four."

Mizuki called, "Hey, you guys! Live a little! Let's have a relaxing soak down, huh?"

R-2 whispered, "I'm rusting… I should step out, soon."

Peter said, "Hello? Mizuki? Ropponmatsu 1? Where am I?"

He was lost in the other side of the hot springs.

Yuko poured water on her head, from a basin, and said, "Gee, Miss. Your boyfriend is, like, so dumb."

Mizuki huffed, as she was embarrassed, "He's on an important mission… Plus, he's blinded."

Peter called, "Mizuki!"

R-2 called, "Polo!"

Peter shouted, "Oh, will you shut up?"

R-1 said, "He is located on the other side."

Mizuki cried, "GET BACK HERE, PETER! Twelve o'clock!"

Peter called, "12! Coming!"

He walked through the wall, which was the other side of the springs. The girls were shocked, as he blindfold was off. Miyazawa and May were there, on the other side, as Peter was nervous and scared. He turned around and placed the wall back on the ground. He called to the girls, "YOU SAW NOTHING!"

Yukino sighed, as she and May were in the water, "I could care _less, _you know."

May smiled, "It was interesting, huh?"

"Plus, it was ten. He could've stayed. _Not that he was the only boy…_"

On the other side, Mizuki, holding her breasts with her left arm, slapped Peter, repetitively, with her right arm.

"You stupid, moronic, idiotic, non-perverted, bumbling, senseless, reckless, noggin headed, imbecilic…" she huffed angrily, as she slapped on and on.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! OW! Stop it! Mizuki, I said I'm sorry! OW!" Peter pleaded.

Sayuri huffed, "I'm, like, starting to remember them."

R-1 requested, "Excuse me, fellow robot girl, shall I proceed into rubbing your back?"

R-2 giggled, "I'll lather the little one's hair!"

The three gynoids bowed and said, "Please…"

They began to clean each other, as Mizuki continued to smack her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>On the way home, May and Yukino were holding each other, sleeping, as Narue smiled, "They sure are happy now."<p>

Rachel said, "Maybe they finally scrubbed with each other. Too bad that only one of us died."

Hyatt apologized, "Sorry."

Excel sobbed, "Goodbye, _South City's _Onsen… Excel will miss the soapy fun…"

Nagato replied, "You can always come back, anytime… This place is open to the public, every day."

Excel asked Nagato, "Are you a robot?"

Nagato responded, "No."

Excel cheered, "I wonder… when this mind fuck is over, Excel should get a room."

Narue said, "There'll be _more _water, when we go to the Great White."

Hyatt looked on at Yukino and May, and let out a smile, with a little blood from her mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As for the others, let's not ask.<br>Back to the main story…**_

* * *

><p>Back at the <em>Broken Shades, <em>Peter and Mizuki were in disdain.

"Worst mission ever…" he huffed.

She groaned, "And no idea who sent the cameras. That mission was a bust."

"At the very least, we've managed to stop the perversion."

"Shut up."

She thought, "But _who, _of all people, could be behind the cameras?"

**XXXXX**

Ask and you shall receive, Mizuki. Meanwhile, at the AAW HQ…

A girl was watching on, in a nervous arousal, giggling in enjoyment, viewing the scenes of Mizuki in the buff. It also shows Peter smashing the cameras, as well… and even grasping Mizuki's breasts, leading to his crash into the door.

"My own clients," she spoke, "I knew I'd play a trick on those four. I've always wanted to see how big Mizuki's breasts are. I'm so _super_ jealous!"

I believe it was Kanaka Nanase, all along…

"Perverts in an Onsen! HAH!" She chuckled, "What rubes those two humans and Ropponmatsus are!"

She laughed evilly, as Bathyscape called, "Miss Kanaka? Miss Kanaka! What is so funny?"

She giggled, "Oh… Nothing…"

She then huffed, "Oh, yeah. Tell Percival to pay off the damages to the spy cameras that we were testing. Peter and Mizuki destroyed them, the other day."

Bathyscape asked, "Uh… What spy cameras? You said to order a box of mini-cameras."

Kanaka gulped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah… I'll bet…<strong>_


	77. And Bertha was its Name (Part 2)

At the beach, Heather held up some suntan lotion and asked Mizuki, "Hey, Miz. Can I rub lotion on you?"

Mizuki replied, "No."

Peter giggled, "Come on, bra. Give her a chance!"

"Why can't YOU do it?"

Peter smiled, as he was with the boys, having a snack, "Oh, no reason…"

In the end, Heather began to rub suntan lotion on Mizuki's back. Heather asked, "Can you do me, next?"

Mizuki huffed, "Push it, why don't you?"

Percival then asked, as he viewed the ocean, "How long will this take? Big Bertha should be here, soon. But, something tells us that it may be a very tough mission…"

Jonesy smirked, "Come on. Quit wussing out! Like you said, _How bad can it be?_"

Percival then said, as he looked up in the clouds, "Yeah… Still, though…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 69<br>And Bertha was its Name (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the forest, Archer was bandaging his hands up, from escaping the jet, which landed.<p>

"Okay… So, escaping the aircraft was a bad idea," he sighed, "And how was I supposed to know about the jet being in the air?"

Butt-Head laughed, "What a dumbass. Huh, huh, huh…"

Lana smiled, "Yeah. Case and point, we have escaped Onigiri's domicile."

Beavis laughed, "Uh, what should we do know? Heh, heh, heh…"

Lana stated, "Well, you two know your way home, in this forest. We'll head back to ISIS and learn more about the whole Rice Ball Cult."

Archer laughed, "Balls…"

Beavis laughed, "Heh, heh, heh… Balls…"

They laughed, as Archer whispered, "These two are a liability, Lana. Why should we leave them?"

"Because, these two are idiots, unlike you. I don't want them to ruin our mission. So, let's return to ISIS, and brief everything to Mallory."

Archer smiled, as they left, "Mother's not going to like this story."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm saying… What kind of costumed people become brainwashed over a masked Rice Ball girl? Balls…"

"That _masked girl_ may be a problem."

"Whoever she is, she's perfect."

Butt-Head asked, "Uh… Hey, Beavis. I just realize something. If we, like, uh, capture Onigiri and unmask her, we'll _finally _score."

Beavis laughed, "YEA! YEA! Heh, heh, heh. We find Onigiri, and we're gonna score!"

They walked away, as Butt-Head laughed, "This is gonna be cool. Huh, huh, huh."

They laughed, but… they plummeted off a chasm.

"AHHH!"

They screamed to their deaths, but they had their parachute on. Long story short… they had a parachute stolen from the jet. Will they figure it out, in time?

The ISIS Agents halted, after hearing the screams.

Lana smiled, "I forgot… They were heading to a chasm. They'll die, eventually."

Archer smirked, "The Great Will will do it again."

"You're _trying _to bring that up again, huh?"

"Well, no. That, so Mother would not kill me for it. WHAT? I couldn't stand seeing you die like that, before!"

"Sometimes… I wish _you_ did…"

"Point?"

* * *

><p>At the beach, Hibiya changed into her pink floral swimsuit, as she packed a gun in her white stockings.<p>

"Always be prepared…" she said, "Big Bertha should come, real soon. I don't suppose Prussia has something up his sleeve."

She then thought, "I _am _curious that Narue Nanase is there, too, with some girls and friends. Perhaps I should obtain them for questioning."

She then said, in anger, "Perhaps I should make Prussia pay! After all, I'm one of Onigiri's main advisors! Prussia is weak, and I am strong! He'll pay for turning my small area into his own game: Prussia! Now he must take the consequences!"

She calmed down and smiled, "But, I have my own worries. Once I have the whale…"

_The rest is omitted. Save it for the end of the arc._

**XXXXX**

At the ocean, Harima chartered a small boat, as Narue Android, or her guise, Narumi, was in it. They sailed off, as Narue Android grew angry.

"Shit! I am stuck with this bastard!" She growled, "One of these days, I need to find a dark alley…"

Harima said, "Sorry that we couldn't find your friends. We'll meet with them, as soon as we finish here."

"Uh, where are we going?" She asked.

He replied, "We're heading to where Bertha is located."

They arrived in the middle of the ocean. Harima explained, "Something about these waters may be causing her to delay her appearance. The other seadogs told me that there's something warm in the water."

"Probably someone peed."

"Not really. There were no traces of urine. Just some reddish fluid… on _this _spot."

"Blood? You don't think a shark would show up?"

Harima said, "No… I don't think it would be."

She viewed the water, through her scanning, and was confused.

"Harima," she asked, "Maybe it could be someone hurt, or possibly a warm device."

"How would you know this?"

"Actually, it appears that it is below sea level. Maybe something sank down below."

"I see… Well, let's swim back and get our scuba gear."

The android jumped up and said, "No need. Maybe I should help."

She dove into the water and swam downward.

Harima cried, "WAIT! How can you breathe, without any scuba gear?"

The Narue Android glow her red eyes and searched the water. Knowing a robot like her, she can stay down in the water for hours, on end.

_Activating Ultraviolet Submarine Scope…_

She found the source. It was a small whale, trapped in algae. It was bleeding a bit, since it was cut from the top.

"Poor dear," she spoke, without gurgling, "It must've been hurt."

She ripped the seaweed off, with her hand, and grabbed the small baby sea mammal, by the arm. Then they swam back up.

"So… The poor girl is hurt," she thought, "Maybe this whale had been lost, while waiting for her mommy."

She then said, "I know how you feel… even though I have NO emotions of love."

They were back up on the surface, as Harima called, "NARUMI! What is that?"

"It's a baby whale!" She cried, "She's hurt!"

The android swam to shore, as Harima followed.

"Damn! She's good!" He thought, as he rowed, "I wonder if this baby got lost."

He was confused, "Hey, wait! How can she carry a huge whale with her bare hands?"

As they rowed off, May viewed the sight of the Narue Android, in her white bikini.

"Is that…" she thought, "Narue?"

Excel was shocked, "Excel is shocked! When did Narue change into her new bikini? So fetching…"

May whimpered, "You don't think… it's really…"

They paused. Then they scoffed, "NAH!"

"Excel knows that it's her. She loves whales."

"You're right. But I wonder why she'd take it to the shore?"

"Excel wants to know why she's carrying that huge fish, with ease."

**XXXXX**

She was right. The baby whale, beached on the sands, was about ten yards long, with a gash about its blowhole. They have confirmed that the whale was Bertha's child.

"Well?" she asked.

Harima explained, "Well, the whale said that she was hurt, by something in the water. It is said that people tend to have fun in the ocean. However, someone, or something, must've hit this young whale, when she was having a swim."

Narue Android asked, "Uh, how did you know about this?"

He replied, "Well, I have been overseas, and learned about many sea-life. However, it was short-lived, when most stuff that I did was drawing comics. But I had this ability to communicate with animals, ever since I was feeling blue. I had many to follow, but they started to follow me. It was like I am the king of animals. Of course, they tend to be a bit of a problem, even though they always follow me."

He then said, "But now and then, I realize that I must go back to the sea and learn more. When my faction disbanded, I went back to the sea, and my captain taught me everything else about the ocean life. I even help make sushi in a huge boat, without resorting to huge knives."

He petted the whale and nursed her to health.

"She'll be fine. She just needed some time to recover, before we can send her back."

Narue Android was astonished, "He's like that kid from back in South City. I know this is too much, but this human cares for the world."

She asked him, "What will happen now? Won't the other beachgoers learn more about this whale?"

"Yes, but we'll say that it's beached, because it is injured. She'll understand. Right, baby?"

The whale moaned, as Narue Android was in tears. She held her chest and was in sadness, "So… _This _is what it's like to be sad. I feel awful about myself. And the worst part was… Nanase has not shown up, yet."

She whispered, "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miyazawa was resting in the sun, as May cuddled by her.<p>

"Yuki…" she whispered, "This is so fun."

Yukino growled, "Don't make me bury you in the sand – _six _feet!"

May slinked away, "Whoops! Sorry, Yuki…"

Narue and Rachel sat together, having a snack. It was a small plate of hot dogs and burgers. Too bad Rachel paid for it.

"This is delicious," Narue giggled, "Too bad it's so expensive."

"Anything for you," Rachel smiled, "But, I am _not _authorized to touch you. That was the deal."

Narue said, "So, is your hunch correct about Prussia, yet?"

"Not yet, but I think I know."

"How so?"

"Well, from what I heard from Eggplant and Fuji, two of _Silesia-Prussia's _soldiers have arrived here. And I think it's your friends."

"Kazu? He came?"

She scowled, "Ridiculous! You're just funning with me!"

"Narue!" Kazuto called, as he arrived, in his swim wear.

She turned around and saw Kazuto and Hajime. She giggled and ran off, calling to him.

"KAZU!"

They hugged, reuniting for the first time, since they left to Prussia. As they reunited, Excel appeared and snuck off with five burgers.

"HEY! Way to ruin the moment, Excel!" Rachel griped.

"Excel was hungry, and so was Hatchan!" She cheered, "Haruka and Yuki didn't have any, too!"

Rachel pouted, "This is ridiculous…"

Excel called to Hyatt, "Hatchan! Dinner!"

She gave her a burger, as Hyatt thanked her, "Oh, Senior… I was so hungry."

May smiled and took a burger, too, "Excel, you're the best!"

Excel blushed, "This is so awesome! These burgers are the best!"

"I saw that!" Yukino shouted, "How dare you steal from Rachel's boat?"

Rachel called, "They didn't have to steal my burgers. This was for myself and Narue-Chan!"

They paused, as Yukino smiled, "I see."

She then smirked, "Oh, go ahead; share and share alike."

They cheered, as Rachel was sobbing, "Come on!"

But then, The Gang ran past them.

"Hey, guys, listen up!" Farra cried, "There's a whale within our view, beached up over there! It could be Bertha!"

Steven shouted, "This is it! This beats our beach fun!"

Rachel then gasped, "Whale?"

She ran off, as May grew concerned, "Huh? What does she mean?"

Excel shouted, "I dunno. Excel insists on following her!"

They all agreed, "OKAY!"

As they ran to the source, Narue was talking with Kazuto and Yagi.

"So, what brings you here, Kazu? It's been ages," she asked.

Kazuto smiled, "Well, it has been a while. We sort of had a mission, but Prussia ordered us to belay."

Yagi, in her green swimsuit, said, "He's rather busy with something else. Maybe we could join you, waiting for our boss for another order."

"So?" Narue asked, "Thanks, anyway… But May and Yukino were resting. They are my friends from back in AKIBA."

Yagi said, "Oh, so I heard that. It seemed that you are not alone. Intel told us, after our whale mission was aborted that Hibiya _and _the robot women are on your clock. Also, I think I saw the Narue Android in a fetching white bikini."

Narue cried, "HER?"

Yagi said, "I'm afraid so."

"So, that's why you came?" Narue cringed.

Kazuto remarked, "I think that we'll stay by you, until the orders of Prussia has come."

He stated, as he held her arm, "I'll protect you, Narue… always."

Narue blushed, "Oh, Kazu…"

They walked together, as Yagi viewed the area.

"No sign of Bertha… Still…"

She walked off, as Hibiya watched on, worried about her.

"Where's Prussia?" She asked.

She then looked around and was confused, "I don't see a whale… but I'll bet this is where we can locate Bertha's whereabouts."

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, there was a commotion going on, about the beached baby whale, as Miyazawa and Excel looked on.

"Whoa… Is that Big Bertha?" Miyazawa cried.

Excel grinned, "I cannot believe that we have met that big whale! At this very moment, Excel is shocked by these turn of events!"

May and Hyatt arrived, seeing the whale.

"Yuki… Is that?" May shivered.

Narue Android and Harima appeared, alerting to the crowd.

"Now, now… There's no need to crowd," he called, "This whale is in need of care."

The Android then was shocked. She saw May and Yukino.

"Narue?!" May gasped.

The android cried, "Her again?!"

"Narue!" Miyazawa griped, "What are _you _doing here?"

Hyatt asked, "Wasn't Narue from far away?"

The android stuttered, "I'm sorry… I, uh, well…"

Harima asked, "You know them?"

She confessed, "It's just… That whale… I was on a routine trip with this nice gentleman, but-."

Harima stated, "It's okay. Narumi was helping me out, trying to care for this whale. I don't know why, but she was in the water for twenty minutes, and she rescued this baby whale."

She added, "It was Bertha's baby."

Miyazawa was confused, "Narumi?!"

May gasped in cuteness, "A baby?"

Excel cried, "Holy teacakes! Twenty minutes?"

Hyatt just coughed blood. Harima responded, "So, Narumi was nice enough to rescue the whale, even though she was lost."

The Android muttered, behind his back, "Blow it out your ass… I'm _not _nice."

Harima smiled and said, "Maybe you ladies know her. We should head down to oceanfront and find Bertha. We'll have someone watch over the baby whale, beforehand."

Steven signaled, "We'll do it."

Jen then added, as the Kona Force appeared, "We'll watch her, too. It would be nice of you, just to find Bertha and reunite with her child."

Miyazawa nodded, "So, it is settled. I'll call over Rachel and she'll join in, too."

The Android panicked, "Oh, shit… No! Wait! Leave her! She's, uh…"

Miyazawa smiled, "I'm just joking. We'll leave her there. Anything to be rid of this petty romance."

The Narue Android bowed and said, "Oh, okay… We leave today, right?"

"The waters are too smooth. We'll go today, using my motorboat." Harima said, "It's room for six. Narumi and I will take shotgun. The rest can ride it out."

They agreed, as they left to the red boat. The Android was crossed.

"Why am I cursed? Even in this fucked up world, I have no happiness, despite being cold-hearted… But… It's for that whale. Narue Nanase would hate me, just for this, even as a jerk to her. And the worst part is that these humans are joining me! I must control my killing instinct…"

May was worried, "Narue's not herself, today… Is there something wrong with her?"

Miyazawa said, "Who knows… Maybe she was shy towards this man."

The Android thought, "They _still _think I am her? These humans are idiots!"

As they left, Hibiya snuck by and approached the group.

"Fools…" she whispered, "You led me right into the whale."

She went passed the others and stowed inside a crate, waiting for them to leave.

"Once they leave, I'll rent a boat, following them."

She shot a homing device into Hyatt's neck, knowing where they will go.

"Once it stopped, I'll see Big Bertha, face-to-face… and then, Prussia! Heh, heh… We'll see who the loser is!"

She waited, as they left, in the speedboat.

Hyatt asked Excel, "Senior, did you feel something on _your _neck?"

Excel smirked, "Just mosquitoes…"

The homing bug fell off and landed in the boat.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, The Gang pitched camp, as they cared for the baby whale. Steven, Mizuki, and Heather stopped the crowd.

Mizuki called, "No, no… Everybody stay back. This whale mustn't be touched."

Jude called, "NO need to agitate her, dudes."

Nikki spoke, "The whale is at 67% hydration, and falling."

Steven called, "We better get buckets! Saltwater, stat!"

The rest ran off, as they went to get buckets. Rachel viewed what was going on and was confused.

"A baby whale?" She asked, "This isn't Big Bertha."

"OOH!" Narue cheered, "A real-life whale!"

She, Kazuto, and Yagi ran to the whale, as Rachel was shocked, "Narue-Chan! STOP! This whale is beached in!"

Narue shouted, "SHUT UP! I want to see the whale!"

Peter grabbed her and asked, "WHOA, THERE! Dude, weren't you with the others?"

"No," Narue remarked, "I was with Kazu."

Farra retorted, "Didn't we saw you there, with the other guys?"

Peter agreed, "Yeah! You left, via speedboat, with that animal dude."

Rachel gasped, "No… It's not true…"

She sobbed, as Farra was confused, "If that was you… Then who was that _other_ "Narue Nanase"?"

Peter responded, "Well, she _did _have a white bikini. She's wearing red!"

Rachel blushed, "White?!"

Narue growled, "You idiots…"

She yelled, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Farra smiled in nervousness and said, "Uh, we better explain it to you… clearly…"

Peter asked, "Uh, bra… What is going on here?"

She explained what happened, when Harima recruited Narue Android, along with Yukino, May, Excel, and Hyatt, to find the small Oceanside, where Big Bertha usually travels. All Narue could say, after hearing it, was…

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hanajima and Dawn arrived at a small area, in which it was a forest, with a cave inside.<p>

"We are here, Hikari Mannequin," she said, "This is the _Natural Molden Forest_. April told us about this area, after she notified me, last night, while you were frozen."

"Killer… Maybe I can get some answers to this story, about my frozen form," she said.

Hanajima smiled, "Yes. It may be cool… But it has a source, in which, as April told me, has the source of how the red and blue lipstick was made."

Dawn questioned, "So… How did you and April talk to each about this area?"

"The day before Yukino and May left for the pool, April gave me directions to this forest. I'm sorry if I lied to you, about going to Plas City, but April gave me a strict warning _not _to come."

"Oh, I see… It's because I am infectious."

"No, it's because she has bad memories of your face. (Don't ask)."

"I see… So, I never knew we'd be by a cavern entrance."

"That's because this may have what we are looking for. Take my hand and I'll guide you there. Don't worry about time, in there. Once you get in, your form is immunized and innocuous. In other words, past seven, you'll stay human (provided how long you stayed in here)."

"But it's only 3PM."

Hanajima and Dawn went in the cave. What could they find that will help Dawn's curse?

Hana then huffed, "Why am I coming back here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The curse will be shown, plus we get to see the Big Bertha, in the next chapter.<br>Stay pinned…**_


	78. And Bertha was its Name (Part 3)

_**Chapter 70  
>And Bertha was its Name (Part 3)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Across the ocean, in a red speedboat, Harima and the Narue Android were speeding to a faraway island, along with May, Yukino, Excel, and Hyatt. They were on the way to see Big Bertha, in her habitat, to reunite with her baby whale, which was injured, underwater. However, they were being followed by Miss Hibiya… but they weren't being tailed. It turns out Miss Hibiya has a tracking device planted in Hyatt's neck, just so that they can find Big Bertha for her. But… She chose to do it, without doing it alone.<p>

"Ladies," she proclaimed, "This is your target. We have the map showing of the appearance of the biggest haul in history… Big Bertha."

She was in a small beach hut, showing a map to the three robot swordsgirls, working for Narue Android, who was in the boat with May & Yukino, mistaken for the _real _Narue… again!

Sayuri giggled, "Gee, Miss Hibiya… We are, like, totally perfect robot swordsgirls."

Rein then added, "We'll obtain these interlopers, and capture that whale, Bertha! We obey your orders, perfectly… but we, like, obey another."

Yuko then stated, "We do this for you, since our leader is AWOL."

They grinned in a toothy look. Miss Hibiya smiled, "Oh, I see… You work for her, but not me. Good. Remember, you are to head to this island, as well. The tracking device has stopped there, but it _is _closer."

Sayuri beeped, "One second."

They went in a blank state, processing. Sayuri dinged and said, "Area: about 50 miles from the beach. Area name: _Oceanside Koopa Beach_."

Hibiya asked, "_Oceanside Koopa Beach_?"

Rein cheered, "Didn't they use to sponsor, promote, and support kart racing?"

Hibiya said, "That's what I thought, too. Listen, you three get there… no shitting around. We must obtain Big Bertha, before that Gilbert does."

Yuko winked, "Prussia… He is so, like, a dweeb."

She shook and spark, "A dweeb. Dweeb. Dweeb. Dweeb."

Sayuri smacked her head, as Yuko smiled, "I'm okay."

Chitose groaned, "Man, I need to have some old help again… Where's Britain when you need him, so I can talk shit at him?"

She then ordered, "If you see Narue Android, you know what to do to AWOL robots."

They saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>The boat sped onward to <em>Oceanside Koopa Beach<em>. Harima called out, "Be careful. This area is known for its vast varieties of Cheep Cheeps and Bloopers."

Miyazawa groaned, "Since when do we do _video game references_?"

May smiled, "Oh, wonderful… _Oceanside Koopa Beach~!"_

Excel asked, "Enh, what _is Oceanside Koopa Beach_?"

Harima explained, "The Island was one of the last known Video Game world sights in the world, before some mysterious being destroyed it. It was known for its wacky kart racing, but it nearly got washed away by a huge Blooper squid."

He added, "It was abandoned by some beachgoers. It was the home of the biggest whale in the world, Big Bertha. Since then, we waited for her to come, every year, _once _in a lifetime. No one has ever visited the island, but they say that they want to see Bertha, before she surfaces to the shore."

Miyazawa asked, "So, why are _we _involved?"

Narue Android said, "You guys are with me, my, uh, friends."

Yukino thought, "Why is she nervous? She couldn't be…"

Hyatt asked her, "Um, why are we heading to the island, just to see her?"

"Remember… we only do this, because the baby whale is trapped in the beach. We have to tell Bertha that, and then leave. This whale is too shy, around human folk or reasonable facsimiles thereof."

N.A. sighed, "Yeah… Human…"

Excel was curious, as she viewed the island, shaped of a Koopa Troopa shell, on the mountain.

"LAND HO!" She cried out.

"SIT DOWN!" Yukino shouted.

"There it is," He said, as he landed the boat on the sand.

They jumped out, as May was happy for the sand.

"Yuki! Let's build a sand castle, just to remember this day! I want to remember our fun moment here."

Yukino cried out, "There's no time! Hurry up, May!"

Hyatt called, "Miss Haruka, come on!"

They all left May behind, running to where Big Bertha is. May ran after them, crying, "GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!"

The Android snuffed, "Geez… What a pathetic human…"

"What's that, Narumi?" Harima asked.

She giggled, "Oh, nothing…"

She growled and thought, "I'll have to play along in this, or I'm rusted-up scrap iron. I can tell you this, since I am surrounded by seawater."

**XXXXX**

"AND YOU LET THEM GO?" Narue shouted at Rachel, strangling her, "WHY?!"

Rachel cried, "I didn't know! I saw them leave, but someone had to tend to the whale! Besides, I didn't know that Narue Android was there!"

Narue sobbed, as she let go, "That android has gotten my new friends! I fear that she may kill them, one way or another!"

Yagi asked, "Tell me, Moore. Not to be rude, but do you know where they were headed?"

Rachel responded, as she coughed, "Unfortunately, no."

Kazuto cried, "You've got to tell us!"

Narue sobbed, "Is it about Big Bertha?"

Rachel shrieked, "HOLY FLYING SHRIMP! I forgot about her!"

She instructed, "Narue-Chan! We should go to the area that was home to Big Bertha!"

"Do you even know where?"

"No idea."

Yagi asked, "Is Miyazawa gonna be okay?"

"No idea."

Kazuto retorted, "Will the Narue Android have killed them?"

"No idea."

They plummeted, anime-style, as Rachel added, "But, I think we could ask the guy in the boat store and charter a boat."

Narue shouted, "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?"

Kazuto cried, "For your friends to live!"

They dashed off, where the swordsgirls were headed. They saw them, at the boat shop, sailing off to where the others were headed, in a yellow speedboat.

"It's them!" Yagi cried.

"The androids!" Rachel shouted.

Kazuto asked the man, "Where were they going?"

The old sea captain shook, dressed in white and blue vertical stripes and a brown pants, "They went to a salty area called _Oceanside Koopa Beach_… They said that they want to see Big Bertha."

Rachel cried, "OH, NO! We're too late! Narue Android and her minions will have them slaughtered!"

Narue shouted, "Screw it! Not while we're alive! Charter a boat and let's sail off!"

Yagi asked, "Were there others heading to _Oceanside Koopa Beach_?"

The sea captain responded, "Now that you mention it, First Mate Harima took some women to the island, as well, for an emergency routine. There was one girl that was small and cute, while one has hair as dark as the night sky, but with no tan lines."

Kazuto cried, "That's them! I recognized Hyatt's description…"

Yagi huffed, "How would _you _know? We just met them!"

Narue pleaded, "May we borrow a boat? Your _First Mate _is in danger."

The sea captain said, "Aye, me lassie. Take my boat on the dock."

Narue bowed, "Thank you so much."

They went to the dock and headed for the boat.

Yagi shouted, "Follow that boat!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

They stopped, as Chitose Hibiya appeared, with gun in her hand, in front of a blue speedboat. She aimed at the four kids and grinned, "You're not going anywhere, you fools. Big Bertha is mine… and nobody else. You cannot stop my plans at revenge on Prussia; so says _Onigiri_."

She then smiled, "Ah! Narue Android! I see that you have captured the Prussia Soldiers and South City's Secret Service leader. I give my hats off to you. You know that they left to Oceanside Koopa Beach, without you. I'll come with you, so…"

Narue shouted, "NO!"

She yelled, "I'm NOT the android!"

Hibiya gasped, "WHAT?"

Yagi smirked, "HAH! You have her confused with someone else. Is that all, ya loser?"

Narue groaned, "Jesus! Why do villains keep confusing me with that stupid psychopathic cyborg?"

Hibiya cried, "WHAT, AGAIN?"

Kazuto sighed, "I am surprised that you were fooled by her, too. They _do _look alike."

Hibiya snapped, "NO! NO! I cannot let you win! GO! ATTACK THEM, MY DEARIES!"

She then realized that the robot swordsgirls had already left.

"WA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AIT!" She shrilled out loud.

She dropped to her knees and sobbed, "I'm surrounded by incompetent machines…"

Yagi sighed, "Forget it. And I was hoping for a battle on the docks."

Kazuto said, "Well, we can deal with them, later… but there _is _a chance they malfunction and become lost."

Hibiya cringed, "Wait… There's also a possibility? Since when?"

Yagi smirked, "Don't take this the wrong way… but shut up."

Narue dashed past Hibiya and said, "Sorry about that. By the way, I'll see you in court."

They went to the boat and sped off.

"YOU'LL BE BACK!" Hibiya shrieked, "AND WHEN I DO, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

Hibiya gasped, "Wait! What _did_ she mean by _See You in Court_?"

She then glared, as she aimed her gun the four, speeding off in the water. She didn't fire, because she suddenly had an idea.

"Wait…" She grinned, "There's a baby whale, beached up on shore, out there. When those interlopers return, and they bring in Big Bertha, I'll corner them. And then, I'll have that pretty whale and her calf, right where I want them. Two birds… one stone."

She left the docks, laughing evilly, and waited.

**XXXXX**

At the island, _Oceanside Koopa Beach_, the others were looking for a huge cavern. They searched the area, but to no avail. Narue Android scanned the area, only to find a small entrance.

"Right here. This is where the cave enters. But the insert is too small."

Excel brushed away the moss and gasped, "Narue, uh, Narumi is right! Look! Excel sees an insignia! It's a devil face!"

It had Bowser's emblem on it.

Miyazawa shouted, "BOWSER! BOWSER! I HATE BOWSER! Especially his cartoon days as King Koopa!"

May cried out, "BERTHA IS IN THERE!"

"No, no, no!" Narue Android responded, "It's too small. We need to find a shortcut."

Harima cried, "But you said that it's the entrance!"

The android replied, "STUPID! The whale is in there, but it's too small and dark to see. We're going to find a suitable route."

Excel cried out, "But how can we get in there?"

She glared in an evil look, "It's going to be tough… But maybe speaking in their native tongue would work."

May giggled, "Narue is going to speak Koopa!"

Narue Android shouted, "GEEZ! Spoil it, will you?"

May winced, "Sorry…"

Hyatt sobbed, "Stare of death…"

Yukino said, "Okay, _Narumi_. Try and speak Koopa, so you can gain entrance to the whale's home."

Narue Android then said, "No. We will not go in there. _She _will come out… to _us_."

Yukino, breaking 4th wall, sighed in annoyance, "Are we even parodying _everything _now?"

* * *

><p>It was 5PM, and later, Hanajima and Dawn entered the dark cavern of <em>Natural Molden Island<em>. It was dark and spooky.

Dawn whimpered, "I don't like this… Miss Hanajima… Why are we in here?"

"Less talking, more walking," Hana said, "I know the path downward. There is no need for a map."

Dawn sobbed, "I wanna go home!"

Hanajima sighed, "Trust me, Hikari. I know my way around here. My expedition once ventured this far. However, they've only managed to find a dead end. April told me that it was NO dead end."

She found the stone wall. She lit a torch and showed her. It was stick figures, etched in stone.

"AH! Ancient hieroglyphics!" Dawn smiled.

"No. These are ancient symbols for this mysterious cave; and they are still dry, after all these months. In this, there are three people in them. The story is true. They were turned into mannequins, after stealing one of the treasures inside this cave. There were _four_ girls that walked into this cursed area: Motoko Minagawa, Minami Kinoshita, Mai Gotou, and Mio Yamagishi. They were my crew, before the curse got to them."

She said, as she showed Dawn a wooden sign, "The sign, of course, showed the figures as statues. It's a signal, which says _Keep Out_."

Dawn cried, "Okay, _now_ you're scaring me!"

She inquired, "Whatever happened to them?"

"They suffered the same fate as you did… except it was… forever. After I escaped the cave, they disappeared… until I saw them, in _Hot and Dainty_, shortly after Onigiri was produced."

Dawn thought, "No way… Mannequins, who were once girls, all because they entered a forbidden cavern… and paid the _ultimate _price. But I wonder what made them so frozen."

Hanajima turned away and approached a huge stone door.

"I guess she won't answer me yet," Dawn thought.

She then pushed the door open, but Dawn stopped her.

"WAIT! I can't do it! I'm better off!" She pleaded, "I want to know why… Why are you doing this?"

She then gasped and asked, "But… You were there! How come it didn't affect you?"

Hanajima turned away and was sad. She then took off her shirt, but just a little, showing her right shoulder. It was a mannequin joint. Dawn gasped, as Hanajima stated, "I was affected, but a little. I managed to escape, before it could get to me, completely. Luckily, I survived and lived, for 24-7, but the others… I lost them."

She then smiled, "Luckily, I still have this arm to move, even though the entire right shoulder and arm is wood, with some paint and gloss on it. Plus, it is detachable; don't ask how. Of course, my elbow joint is working fine. However, I always over the right arm and shoulder, completely, so it may not be shown, to avoid any bad drama."

Dawn said, "Wow. I never knew you had it bad. Perhaps… Maybe I…"

She shook her head and cried, "Please hurry! It's almost seven!"

Hanajima ordered, "I told you… Once you're inside, it won't affect you."

"You said that, but you're stalling! You _want _me to be frozen, before we entered!"

Hanajima sighed, "Fine… But only because you want to know the truth."

She opened the stone door. They entered a huge shrine, which has many gold and silver treasures, shone around the stone walls.

"WHOA!" Dawn winced, "It's like a pirate's cove!"

Hanajima said, "These are the treasures of the _Natural Molden _people. They used to live in this island, but they fled, after the curse was spread across the country. They have hidden tomes inside, just to learn more. Shall we take a look?"

Dawn grew nervous, "Fine… But I won't touch anything… since it may be cursed, as well."

Hana nodded and said, "Safe to be sorry, huh? Okay. I think I may find the curse."

She found a volume, which said _"Secret Curses and Crafts_". Hana said that it is mostly for cursing, verbally _and _magically.

She found the page that shows the mannequin curse. She read it out to Dawn:  
><em>"According to the curse, it is called the Noozle-Luud. A weird name, but it is an effective spell. According the legend, the curse may affect you, turning you into a doll. However, depending on who you are, the form of life-size statuette may affect any person, depending on the personality or looks. The curse occurs, whenever someone touches a gold statue, located in the middle of the treasure room. If grabbed forcefully, then the victim will proudly leave, leaving themselves cursed forever."<em>

Dawn sobbed, "So… There's no cure?"

Hana said, "There's more…"

She read out:  
><em>"However, if the gold statue has a marking that says "Made in China", then the curse is possibly done slowly. But that rumor was untrue, since that statue was a mobile doll. It is also a koala."<em>

She pointed it and said, "Is this it?"

"That's the doll," she said, "If you touch it, you'll be a slow doll."

"All I remember was posing as a model, but… Oh… I don't remember anything! It's all so confusing!"

"Don't blow yourself up… The curse was chosen to somewhere in this world. However…"

She then noticed a small area that was disappeared in the mantle.

"A crown!" She cried out, "A crown has disappeared!"

It was the same crown that Queen Michi once wore. It was gold with jewels. Too bad that it has been locked away in Plas City, by Michi and April.

"A crown?" Dawn gasped, "No…"

She whimpered, "I… I think I know who did this to me… There was a person with a crown."

She sobbed and cried, "I… I don't… I am trying to remember! Was it a curse on me, or was it some fate, like before!"

She cringed, as she held her body, "I… What is wrong with me? I want to go home… Tell me…"

Hanajima turned away and said, "Hikari… Maybe because… if it was a crown that did it, you'd know already. I think I must know it from… from…"

She shook, as her necklace glowed a bit. Dawn was shocked, "NO! Hanajima?"

She pouted, "I'm sorry. During said expedition… I kind of have stolen this silver necklace. Yet this necklace has grown slowly. Luckily, with my powers, I managed to hold on and withstand these powers."

She gasped, "But… I think… It's wearing out its patience."

Dawn was worried, as she held Hanajima, trying to hold on.

"NO! What are you doing?" She cried.

Dawn whispered, "Maybe I can shake it off, so you can live again."

She said, "Hana, let me take it! Just tell May that I said goodbye!"

Hana cried, "Dawn! NO WAY!"

They were too late. The light shone, surrounding each other. The light faded, as Dawn collapsed to the ground. She had her left hand on a tome, which said _Silver Spell_. What could it be, and what of Hanajima? More importantly, will she wake up?

* * *

><p>That night, at <em>Oceanside Koopa Beach, <em>Harima and Narue Android were in a bit of worry, sitting by a campfire. Everyone else was sleeping, under the stars, camping out.

"Narumi…" he said, "I am surprised that you knew about this area."

She responded, "Well, I was programmed for-, I mean, I have been visiting this island, rarely."

She then spoke, "This is the first time I've been to a small intent in this island. I didn't even know that the sea mammal lived here, with all the Bloopers and Cheep Cheeps."

Harima said, "Perhaps… But we are simply protecting this rare creature. I mean, really… Who would have a right mind to hurt her? This must be where they find Big Bertha, only that they cannot enter the cave."

"Maybe there's another way… I couldn't remember that moment. Of course, I would've done it… but it wasn't time, yet."

"I know. It'd be too soon…"

"Yes. It would. We arrive and call her, but we _may_ spook her."

She then explained, "You see… I'm not used to having friends, a lot… easily. Humans, er, People find me as a very mean woman; but one person I know of, is one that I hated. But I may have some emotions in me. I mean… Well… Yeah."

She sighed, "I was happy to be a friend to the other girls I know. But they are so… incompetent."

He giggled, "Story of my life. But hey, why should you be angry about it? You have good friends, Narumi. You're like a gentle kitten, unlike Tenma's Sister's cat, Iori. Is it because that you have fights with friends?"

"I use profanity, _only _when I am angry. That's just me."

She sobbed, "I don't even know, anymore!"

She thought, behind his back, "Why am I caring for that human? Who am I talking to?"

He said, as he gave her a drink, "You just need to be alone, for a while. Maybe if you'd show your talents to your friends, maybe then they'll care for you."

She muttered, "Easy for you to say…"

She then blushed, "Thank you. I… I am so sorry that I dragged you into it. You said that you have secrets, right?"

She then got up and said, "Then… Maybe I should-."

"Narumi!" He pleaded, "No. It's fine. I don't care if you are an interesting person. You're very special. If you have some sadness… then let it out. Maybe that friend you hated will forgive you. But if she couldn't, and she's gone… well, you know how it is. One minute you know someone you liked, the next you are busy with something else… and they leave you… possibly for good."

Narue Android then thought, realizing what she could do to the _real _Narue. She then nodded, as she realized then, "If I'd kill Narue Nanase, then my program has NO use, anymore. I can't kill her… but… I wanted to… Except…"

She turned away and was simply upset. She kept thinking, "I can't kill her… I am programmed to kill Narue Nanase… but that human told me this, like saying that if you kill her, she's gone. What should I do?"

Harima asked, "Narumi, are you okay now?"

She then grinned, "Fuck it. I'll kill Narue and be happy again, either way."

She giggled, "Oh, uh, no reason. I'm better. I realized that it wouldn't be worth it, if they are gone."

She thought, "He has no idea… that shitface…"

Harima smiled and said, "What do you say we have some sleep? Tomorrow, we'll meet Big Bertha. Hopefully, your Koopa language would be useful."

Narue Android bowed and said, "Sure. I won't mind it. I _am _fluent in ALL Koopa Creature languages."

They went to bed, as Harima said, "She's got a mind of a robot. But she's no animatron. She's very unique."

Just like Harima, he couldn't know an android from an alien.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the boat arrived, with the swordsgirls on tow. The other boat, with Narue, Rachel, Kazuto, and Yagi, all still in their beachwear, were heading there. The robot girls went to find Narue Android. Why?<p>

Sayuri thought, "Gee, girls, like, our boss is here, on this island!"

Yuko said, "I sense her, too."

Rein smiled, "Like, totally!"

They grinned again, as they ran off. Will it happen? Has Harima and the others fallen into a sudden trap, or will Rachel and Narue save them, even before Big Bertha appears?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc-wise, it'll end.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Back on the beach shore, Heather began to rub lotion on Mizuki again. She moaned and breathed a bit. She ordered her to stop.<p>

"Was it too much?" Heather asked.

She got up and looked at her hands. She replied, "You have cute hands."

She giggled, "Thanks. But they aren't cute enough."

Mizuki blushed and remarked, "It's cute than Chisa's, and she has very small hands. You have very relaxing hands. When this is over, how about we head down to the spa and give a good massage…"

Heather looked at her hands and said, "I must be the one with the ticklish fingers, one hopes…"

Minutes later, Farra viewed the binoculars and saw a red buoy.

"What do you see?" Peter asked, "Is that our friends?"

Farra said, "No… I think I see a mysterious buoy."

Peter snatched the binoculars and viewed it, while Farra was gagging from the strap. He saw the buoy, in the shape of a red butt.

"Can't… breathe…" she gasped.

"Uh, Farra… Did you say _buoy_ or _boil_?" He asked.

In reality, it _was _a boil. It was the view of Lance Sackless's butt. Lance, himself, was standing on a huge rock, in the middle of the Great White.

He giggled and said, while showing his… ahem…

"Ooh! Heh, heh… Pardon me… Must've been on tour in _Ah-swi-pé_…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	79. Bertha Lives!

As they arrived, Kazuto and Yagi found a small camp area, from far away.

"You don't think that they have arrived already," Kazuto gasped.

Yagi said, "Narue Android is close. But I don't see any blood on the ground."

"Maybe she was shutdown, losing her battery power."

"Her batteries are an endless supply, you moron! She has unlimited power!"

"I knew that."

"Well, we better hurry, before the android's assassin assistants get to them, first."

As they looked around, Narue and Rachel looked for Big Bertha.

"Narue… Have you been to this tropical place, before?" She asked.

Narue smiled, "No. But I hear that it has the cutest turtles ever, despite being evil."

Rachel nodded and said, "Sounds interesting. Maybe we'll run into one."

A green shelled Koopa appeared and saluted, chirping like a Koopa Troopa.

"AAH! SHELL CREEPERS!" Rachel shrieked, grasping onto Narue.

Narue growled, "Touching…"

Rachel yelped, "Oops! Sorry… I didn't mean to… Honest."

"Forget it! I'll let it slide, just because of a freaky tur-."

A chirp was made, and a small brown monster, shaped of a mushroom, with two feet and fangs.

Narue grasped onto Rachel and cried, "AAH! GOOMBA!"

Rachel blushed, as Narue was still frightened, without knowing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 71<br>Bertha Lives!**_

* * *

><p>Narue Android was in the middle of the field, about to call to the whale, in Koopa tongue. She took a deep breath, as she did her chirps.<p>

May smiled, "Wow… A Koopa linguist!"

Miyazawa growled, "Narue would _never _chirp like that. She's not fluent."

Excel whispered, "Yukino! Excel is astonished by the beautiful voice of Koopa."

She spoke in Koopa chirps, as Green and Red Koopas appeared.

"Whoa! So _Miyamoto_…" May gasped.

_Speak for yourself, Sapphire!_

She sobbed, "I'm so moved… I'm… I'm…"

Yukino hugged her, as the Android was shocked by the Koopas. They chirped at her.

The android spoke, "They said that we are here, for no good reason. I shall now attempt to communicate with them."

Harima called, "Tell them if Big Bertha is here! We are peaceful humans!"

She spoke in Koopa:  
><em>"Friendly turtles, these humans come in peace. I am programmed to speak in your tongue."<em>

One Koopa responded:  
><em>"An android?"<em>

Another spoke:  
><em>"You wish to see Bertha, our leader?"<em>

Narue Android said, "They said that Bertha is their leader!"

Hyatt cried, "Miss Narumi! Tell them that we are here to protect her from evil beings! Namely her child; she's beached back home, in our sands."

Harima gasped, "What?!"

The android spoke:  
><em>"If you let my friends in, I shall explain it to you that your whale is in grave danger."<em>

The Koopa gasped:  
><em>"WHO?"<em>

The android chirped:  
><em>"Prussia!"<em>

She growled, "Those idiotic fembots… Why are _they _here?"

She sensed them, as they were looking for her.

She thought, "Fucking bitches… I'll have to stop them, by _not _signaling them. No goddamn gynoid airheads ain't ruining _my _fun!"

She ALSO knew about Prussia, as well. She sensed the _Silesia-Prussia _soldiers, also.

"Them, too?" She gasped, "Why does everybody come to me?"

The Koopa asked:  
><em>"Are you okay?"<em>

Narue Android responded:  
><em>"Uh… Yes. Please hurry."<em>

The red koopa said:  
><em>"Sure… but only since you said 'please'."<em>

The Koopas agreed, as they stacked together and opened the cave door. Narue Android signaled for them to come. They grew nervous, as May was in glee.

"I so wanna catch one, if they weren't Pokémon."

Yukino snuffed sarcastically, "I'm sure you'd be delighted."

They went downstairs, as they saw a huge cavern inside, all dark and damp, while it was dripping water.

One Koopa chirped:  
><em>"This is so sudden, coming from a robot girl. We never <em>_had__ people visit to, just to see Big Bertha."_

The android replied:  
><em>"So, what does she do here, aside from showing up, yearly."<em>

The Koopa explained:  
><em>"She just lounges around, caring for her young children. Every day, she tends to her children, after coming home from her friendly swim. Bertha is a caring mother and tends to protect their young, even if they go out to swim."<em>

Narue Android asked:  
><em>"Do these babies go with their mother?"<em>

Koopa responded:  
><em>"Unfortunately, no… They tend to go out and play, but one of her babies was lost. She was presumed dead, but you guys are lifesavers. Bertha would be heartbroken, trying to look for her kids, lost in the deep ocean. You know how it is."<em>

Miyazawa griped, "Speak English, you tortoise shell!"

May scolded, "YUKI! BAD!"

"Man, shut up!"

"Yuki!" She chopped her head and snapped, "BAD! NOW! QUIET!"

Narue Android huffed, "Thank you!"

She giggled at the Koopa:  
><em>"Sorry. Rowdy bunch of humans…"<em>

Excel smiled, "I have no idea what they said, but Excel loves Narumi!"

Hyatt whispered, "Senior… Narue Nanase seemed a little weird. I _still _think that that's _not _Narue, at all."

Excel replied, "Oh, please, Hatchan. There's no way. She's under a roleplaying mode."

Miyazawa said, "Well, she _did _say Narumi. That was her dead mother's name."

May gasped, "Yuki! Shame on you! Her mother wasn't dead!"

"_You_ go speak to her, then, you two-bit spaz!"

Harima cried, "Please! Enough fighting!"

They all apologized, "Sorry…"

They arrived at a huge pool, with the biggest whale, sleeping underwater. A Koopa chirped:  
><em>"Bertha! Come forth! Wake up, you big lummox!"<em>

She rose up, after the Koopa called to her.

"_Bertha! We have news! The lost baby is found at Great White Sheamus Ocean!" _It said.

Narue Android snapped, _"It's __just__ Great White Ocean, stupid!"_

Koopa smiled and said, "_Oops… My mistake…"_

The whale appeared from the pool, which was blue-green and the size of a stadium. Everyone was astonished.

"WHOA! _That's _Big Bertha…" Yukino gasped in shock.

Excel tittered, "Oh, ho, ho, holy teacakes… She's huge…"

May gasped, "It's like a Wailord, I met, long ago…"

Harima then said, "Miss Narumi, tell her that her baby is back at the ocean. But also, make it fast. I heard from Hyatt that she may be in danger."

May nodded, "She told me so… There may be some bad movements going on."

The whale moaned, as Narue Android responded, "She says that she'll head down there, in a moment. She needed her exercise routine. She told us that we are done here. We should ALL go back to the beach, without turning back. She also said that we must _never _reveal this area, at all, to anybody."

May nodded, "Sure. Why not? We'll keep it a secret."

Miyazawa smiled, "Finally, it's over. We'll meet you there then, Bertha."

Narue Android sighed in relief, "Yeah… but… I worry about _us_, maybe…"

**XXXXX**

As they left the cave, the Koopa chirped at the android:  
><em>"Come see us again, Miss Android."<em>

Narue Android whispered:  
><em>"Uh… Can you keep my true form a secret?"<em>

As they were about to leave, Kazuto and Yagi arrived, with Narue and Rachel.

"May! Yukino!" She cheered, as Narue Android was shocked.

"NO!" She cried.

Narue stopped, as the others were frightened by the _two _Narues.

Narue cringed, "You?"

May was confused, "Rachel…"

Kazuto gasped, "No… It's her…"

Yagi cried out, "NO WAY! That's the android!"

Miyazawa cried out, "WHAT? NARUE ANDROID?!"

Excel shouted, "I knew it!"

Hyatt sighed, "Senior, that's what I was telling you."

"Then why didn't you say so, Hatchan! This is super-bad!"

Harima gasped, "_Two _Narumis?! But who's _Narue_?"

Narue shouted, "_I'm _Narue!"

Narue Android cried, "Please! It's not what you think!"

"YOU PHONY ANDROID!" Rachel shouted, "How dare you capture these people here?"

Yagi then barked, "In the name of _Silesia-Prussia, _Narue Android, you are-."

May cried, "WAIT!"

They paused, as May started to remember.

She asked the android, "You mean you're the android?"

Narue Android sobbed, "Yes… I'm sorry, but…"

She explained, "But it was like, I wanted to help the whale. My only objective is to _kill Narue Nanase_. But… But this man has showed me so much! I don't want to evade my prime directives, but… Bertha is on her way!"

Narue shouted, "You're lying!"

Excel barked, "She's telling the truth! She can speak Koopa!"

"A likely story!" Yagi bellowed, "Now, come! We're taking you in for attempted murder!"

Harima yelled, "She's an assassin?"

Narue cried, "Don't believe her, Mister!"

Harima shouted, "ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

He turned to the android and said, "Narumi… Is this true?"

Narue gasped, "Narumi?!"

She nodded and responded, "Yes… But, that was before I realized that everything was precious. And you… You taught me how to care, when you told me that you care for animals. You showed me, so much, but I am programmed to kill. You were the _first _person that was nice to me, without any threats."

May giggled, "How sweet…"

Excel declared, "The android is evil! Excel chose to dismantle her and be no longer a threat!"

Hyatt coughed, "I… I second that, Senior…"

Yukino barked, "Now, wait a minute! She _did _had us fooled, thinking she was Narue, but she _did _help us. That counts as good merits. Think about it!"

May nodded, "Yuki's right! Big Bertha lost her child. Narue Android, or Narumi, has told about the situation! She's coming back to Great White, immediately."

Kazuto said, "She has a point. She _did _warn us about Big Bertha."

He then gasped, "But you won't live to see Big Bertha reunite with her calf!"

Rachel said, "You're in grave danger! There are three robots that are after you! _They _want the whale, all for Miss Hibiya."

Narue cried, "My former agent wants that whale for her sick deeds."

Excel snapped, "Now _we _say "A likely story"!"

Miyazawa snapped, "No way! There's no way that three robots can show up. Unless…"

Narue Android growled, "SHIT! They have already arrived, did they?"

The girls appeared, above a rock, as Yuko smirked, "Yes, we have… traitor!"

Narue Android shouted, "WHAT? YOU FUCKHEADS! I'M ONLY FOR HELPING THE WHALE! I HAVE NO USE FOR HER TO BE IN PRUSSIA'S HANDS!"

Harima cried, "WHAT? PRUSSIA?"

Narue and Excel gasped, in horror, "PRUSSIA?!"

May and Yukino gasped, all confused, "Prussia?"

Sayuri smiled, "Gee, Miss Narue Android. We are, like, totally perfect robot swordsgirls."

Rein smiled, as she held her sword, "Too bad that Hibiya gave us the order to end Prussia. But we hear that you came, saw, and conquered… You also said that you had a heart."

Yuko blushed, whirring down, "For a heart… you started to act human!"

They cheered, "For that, you are, like, totally fired!"

They grinned, as Miyazawa was shocked.

"They're like Stepford Dolls!" She cried.

Hyatt responded, "Cute smiles, though."

May growled, "You stay away from Bertha, you meanies!"

Rachel shouted, "You have no right to hurt that whale!"

Sayuri smiled, "Oh, no. We are, like, not after the whale."

Rein smiled, "We are, like, after…"

They jumped down and cried out:  
>"ALL OF YOU!"<p>

"OH, SHIT!" Miyazawa shouted, as they evaded the sword attacks.

Sayuri went after May and Miyazawa, Rein went after Kazuto, Narue, Yagi, and Harima, and Yuko surrounded Excel, Rachel, and Hyatt. The Narue Android watched on, in fear.

"This is _not _our day!" Yukino cried.

May shouted, "YUKI! This is 2-on-1! We can take her out!"

Rachel cried, "Are you crazy? These gynoids are wicked evil! Plus, those wooden swords really hurt!"

Yukino cried, "And you tell us now?"

The Android shouted, "STOP IT! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

Rein smiled, "Gee, Miss Android, that reply is unacceptable, you bitch!"

Harima gasped, "We have to find a way to stop them."

Yagi said, "No good… They were too much for me and Iizuka."

Miyazawa cried, "Since when?"

Yagi cried, "Weeks ago at North City!"

Yukino shouted sarcastically, "Oh, great!"

Narue cried out, "What'll we do?"

May thought, "I GOT IT!"

She called to Yukino, "Yuki! Let's pummel her face!"

"Are you crazy? She has glasses! I cannot hit a girl with glasses on!"

"What are you, a stooge? NOW!"

"Oh, fine!"

May and Miyazawa charged at Sayuri, landing a punch to the skull, knocking her glasses off. She dropped down to search for them.

"Warning! Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…"

May said, "Now is our chance to escape!"

Rachel called, "If you're leaving, head back to the beach, before Big Bertha does! I just received word that Prussia is going to claim her! Warn the others!"

Narue Android called, "HURRY! We'll hold them off!"

May cried, "What about you guys?"

Hyatt called, "We'll be fine, Haruka! GO NOW!"

Yukino called, "May! Hurry! Get in the boat!"

They ran off to the red speedboat, as Sayuri found her glasses. She spotted them escaping, as Yagi stepped in.

"Hey, four-eye Barbie, wanna dance?" She smirked.

**POW!**

She socked her in the face. Rachel then kicked her in the back, as Narue Android swept her off her feet. Rein attacked, hitting Harima in the head with her sword. Yagi and Kazuto fight off Rein, but her sword swipes were too much. Yuko had her hands full with Excel and Hyatt. Hyatt dropped dead again, as Excel growled.

"NO! EXCEL IS ALONE!"

Yuko laughed robotically, as Excel snapped, "YOU MECHANICAL SKANK!"

**SMASH!**

"EAT THIS! Super Excel Throbbing Punch!"

She threw a wicked right hook, smashing her face. Yuko staggered, but was still laughing, with parts of her face strewn on the sand, while holding her sword. She swung at Excel, slashing her rib area. Excel fell, in pain.

"Damn it all… And Excel had her voice repaired…"

Sayuri swung violently at Rachel, as she dodged out of the way, leaving Harima to deliver a kick to the skull. Rachel grabbed her by the arms and tossed her to the ground. Sayuri got up and delivered a knee to the solar plexus. Rachel fell to her knees, as Narue cried, "NO!"

She charged at Sayuri, but was struck by Sayuri's palm. She fell, out cold.

"Narue… Chan…" Rachel weakly groaned.

Harima and Yagi were confused.

"Damn it! This is no worse than the captain's quarters!" He cried.

"I'm surprised that they wanted to destroy our boss, Prussia!" Yagi snapped.

Kazuto yelled, "FOR NARUE! AVENGE HER, EVEN IF SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

Narue smiled, "Oh, Kazu…"

Yagi charged at the gynoids, but one slash…

**SLASH!**

…and Yagi was out like a light, with a gash on her head. Harima went after Yuko, but she took him out, with a back kick, from behind.

"Oh, boy!" Rein giggled, "We, like, destroyed, slaughtered, and annihilated the interlopers! Narue Android will praise us, finally!"

Sayuri stated, "But _she _is, like, on our enemy list."

Rein let out a blank stare and beeped, "Oh… Right… Destroy Narue Android…"

They beeped, "Destroy Narue Android… like totally…"

Narue Android flipped at them and shouted, "FUCK YOU! YOU'RE ALL FIRED! Incompetent wenches! Who needs you traitors, anyway?"

They laughed, as they charged at the android. Will she survive?

* * *

><p>Back on shore, May and Yukino returned, just to warn the others.<p>

"GUYS!" May cried out, as she and Yukino got out of the boat.

Peter called, "DUDE! They've returned!"

Farra shouted, "What happened?"

Miyazawa gasped for air, "No time! Big Bertha is coming! Whale is in danger! Prussia! Hibiya! ANDROID! GYNOIDS! **DANGER!**"

May said, "Yuki… You need to calm the H down."

Miyazawa cringed, "I'm just so scared, since the swordgirls have the others obtained!"

Jonesy yelled, "WHAT? The robot girls have your friends?"

May scolded, "Yes! But we cannot tell you, since we promise her not to!"

Steven cried, "OH! The whale told us to maintain its home a secret, huh? Steven Cooke knows that-!"

"You'll all die, now…" Hibiya smirked, wearing her pink business suit, holding a gun at Yukino and May.

They all had their hands up.

Miyazawa griped, "Just what we needed…"

Steven cried, "Why do they _always _interrupt me? Steven Cooke wants to say something! Is that too much to ask?"

Hibiya cried, "SHUT UP!"

She cocked her gun and declared, "Give me the whale. I'll need this calf, for my own duties, just to get back at Prussia."

May yelled, "Forget it! You're not hurting this calf, any longer!"

Miyazawa pleaded, "Just tell us why… Why are you doing this?"

Hibiya said, "Why? I'll tell you why. Prussia has humiliated me, day after day, after losing my own branch of hotels. I wanted to own a Resort Hotel, down here in the Great White Sheamus."

"Why are you even calling it a wrestler, fella?" Heather smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Hibiya yelled, "AND STAY OUT OF THIS!"

**BANG!**

She fired at Heather, in which she dodged out of the way.

"GAH! She's trigger-happy!" She panicked.

Hibiya continued, "He ruined me… He had no idea on why he did this… He closed down my main hotel and made it into _Prussia! _Everything was Prussia! Every _thing _was Prussia! IT MADE ME SICK!"

She smiled, "So… As Onigiri's advisor, I had a plan, just to get back at him. I started as an animal keeper, trying to make the best and rarely unique animals… as pelts and such."

May gasped, "MONSTER!"

Yukino shouted, "Of all people… You're a poacher? You wanted this whale for a clothing line?"

"That's right. It's better than that polyester swimwear, you clueless brat. _You're _not smarter than you think."

May cringed, "How could you? You wanted to hurt this whale, all because of your sick deeds?"

Jonesy shouted, "Not to mention the other unique animals that she slaughtered!"

Percival smirked, "PETA is gonna have a field day at you."

Hibiya giggled, "No worries… If they even did, I have Onigiri to control them."

They all gasped, as she continued, "While I may be one of the best animal hunters and business entrepreneurs in this entire alternate mind fuck, I obey _only_ Onigiri… and no one else."

May asked, "And the android?"

She glared, "I recruited the Narue Android _and_ her three robonic swordsgirls, just to distract Prussia and his army. But you meddling heroes ruined everything! And that included _you two_ bitches! Your meddling in Big Bertha was the final straw! Uh… and by _you two_, I meant the prissy woman in red hair… and the little one."

May sobbed, "No… She'll kill us!"

Percival shouted, "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Wyatt cried, "You have NO RIGHT! They only wanted to save the whale!"

Jude cried, "You're a crazy Betty."

Nikki said, "Please, put down the gun, so you won't regret it."

Hibiya snapped, "Why should I?"

Farra pleaded, "PUT DOWN THE GODDAMN GUN!"

"SHUT UP!"

**BANG!**

Farra was shot in the right arm.

"FARRA!" Peter cried.

"DARLING!" Percival cried.

Steven snapped, "YOU BITCH!"

Hibiya grinned, "Would you like some more, like what she had? If you do, you'll get more of what you got."

Farra was in pain, bleeding from her arm, "You… You bitch!"

Heather sobbed, "No… Don't die on us."

She groaned, "I'll be fine."

Peter was in anger, as he stood up. He charged at Hibiya, in furious anger… but…

**BANG!**

"NO!" Mizuki shrieked.

"I warned him!" She glared.

Jen gasped, "Oh, no!"

Peter was shot in the face. But he caught the bullet with his teeth.

"WHAT?" Hibiya yelled.

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?" Yukino shrilled.

He spat out the bullet and cracked his knuckles. He let out a demonic glow and said, "I knew this day would come. One day, _someone _would have the audacity to shoot at my friends. But me, however…"

He yelled, "I DETEST YOUR ANTICS!"

He ran to Hibiya, as she fired bullets at him.

Jen cried, "EVERYBODY, GET OUT THE WAY!"

Steven shouted, "DUCK!"

They hid and ducked, avoiding Hibiya's gunfire. She missed every single one, leaving her in anger. She ran out of bullets and threw the gun down. Peter tried to sock her, but Hibiya dodged out of the way.

"Okay, you black-haired asshole! You want your fun, shooting down my best friend?" he grinned.

May grasped onto Hibiya's waist, holding her down, "Mister Giese! Don't worry about me! Take her down!"

Miyazawa shouted, "Kick her ass, May!"

"YUKI! I'm trying!"

She was too small to hold her. Hibiya threw her down to the sand. Peter growled, "YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

Steven yelled, "She has no right! Send this asshole to the river Styx!"

Percival growled, "Whatever happened to chivalry?"

Mizuki said, "Not while someone we know was shot by her."

Peter shouted, "Don't remind me!"

Hibiya shouted, "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU MEDDLERS!"

She punched Peter down, as May called to Yukino.

She cried out, "HURRY! Take the whale away!"

Yukino called, "I don't know how! She's a tank!"

May blushed and laughed, "Oh…"

She hollered, "But still… DO IT, or, at least, try!"

But she couldn't do it. At that very moment, a huge tidal wave appeared in the background.

Mizuki asked, "Hey… What was that?"

Yukino turned around and saw it.

"So 2011…" she cringed, "Not again…"

May gasped, "Oh, no…"

Percival viewed the waves and cried, "Oh, no! A huge tsunami!"

Steven said, "In _this _season? I guess something in the waves must've caused it."

Jonesy shrieked, "EVERYBODY RUN FOR IT!"

They all ran off, except for May, Peter, Hibiya, and Yukino. The waves flew, as May looked up at the huge wall of water.

"PETER! Get out of there, now!" Mizuki shrieked.

Farra groaned, "Come on, Big Guy!"

Jen called, "Haruka! Yukino!"

They were too late. Miyazawa saw Bertha in the waves.

"Big Bertha?" She thought.

Hibiya and Peter strangled each other, but stopped, seeing the tidal wave.

May closed her eyes and prayed, "No… Please save the whale… and my friends… Big Bertha… Please don't hurt them…"

She started to glow, as Yukino was shocked.

"At a time like this?" She shrieked.

Peter gasped, "Holy shit! She's an angel!"

Hibiya gasped, "Oh, my goodness…"

**SPLASH!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mizuki shrieked.

Did they survive the tsunami? They did… but they were underwater, thanks to May's _unknown _powers.

They were submerged in the water, as May glowed on. Yukino swam towards Peter and Hibiya, who were floating in the water. She kicked Hibiya in the face, as she grabbed Peter.

"Dude…" he thought, "What happened?"

May then said, as she was floating, "Chitose Hibiya… You are a bad girl!"

Hibiya swam up, as May released her powers. The tsunami evaporated, as the baby whale was drifted to the water, reunited with her mother, Big Bertha.

"They're alive!" Jonesy cheered.

Mizuki sobbed, "Peter! Oh, thank god!"

Prussia watched on, from far away, up in a lifeguard tower, and was astonished, "Ah, wonderful…"

He smirked evilly, "I see that they are simply awaiting the inevitable. This child _is _simply powerful. Perhaps I can stop this loser Hibiya, after all. Small power-holding child, you shall be… PRUSSIA'S AWESOME SLAVE!"

The lifeguard inquired, "Uh, dude, could you get down from here, now?"

Prussia jeered, "I am ze Captain, _und_ you're a lifeguard. I OUTRANK YOU! **WITH MY** **AWESOMENESS!**"

Hibiya got up, all drenched in water, as Yukino smirked.

"Well then… Not so powerful, without your gun, huh?" She jeered.

Peter yelled, "That was for Farra, you asshole!"

May glared at Hibiya and said, "Leave!"

Hibiya then growled, with her hair all soaked, "You haven't heard the last of me… As soon as I get this saltwater out of me, I can obtain this whale, all for my duties to help my NEW Resort Hotel!"

Percival smiled, "What's the matter, Chitose? You almost act like you are _not _a tycoon."

Heather said, "Yeah! You're more of a poacher!"

Percival instigated to her, "Uh, Heather… We already know that."

Jen then bellowed, "In the name of LSAAWS, you're under arrest, Chitose Hibiya!"

Peter shouted, "AAW! Peter Giese! You are under arrest, Chitose Hibiya, for whale-napping, assault, and gunning down an AAW Operative, i.e. my best friend, Farra!"

Jen shouted, "AH, NO YOU DON'T! We got here first! Hibiya is coming with us!"

Steven glared, "The Gang is having good luck now! We don't need it to end, with you douchebags!"

Caitlin griped, "Oh, grow up!"

Heather sneered, "Says you!"

Jonesy yelled, "She's ours!"

Steven snapped, "YOU BITE ME, HOCKEY PUCK!"

They continued to argue, as Hibiya laughed.

May shouted, "What's so funny?"

Hibiya smiled, "Fools! Even if you arrest me, or not, Onigiri will take it all… for herself! You fools do not know what you are up against!"

She glared, "But now… I have Onigiri on my side. She'll take all of you down."

She straightened her hair and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me… I have Prussia to hex at."

May then giggled, as she pointed behind her.

"WHAT? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

She turned around and saw Bertha jump up and went down towards her, with its mouth open. Hibiya let out a shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

May and Yukino ran off, "HIT THE DECK!"

**CRASH!**

Big Bertha just ate Chitose Hibiya!

_Double EW!_

"Whoa…" Yukino said, "Move over, Pinocchio."

May sobbed, "She… She didn't have to die."

Yukino smiled, "Well, at least it is over, now."

The whale took her baby and petted her head.

"Aw, look, Yuki," May blushed, "They're happy again."

Miyazawa smiled, "I know. This is so wonderful. And who knew that an android would help save the whales?"

"Not me."

"I knew you'd say that."

She bellowed, as she thanked Yukino and May.

May shouted, as she waved, "Goodbye! Thanks, Big Bertha!"

Yukino called, "Be good now! And don't get lost, young whale!"

They waved goodbye, as Big Bertha and her child left.

Prussia, however, snuck right behind May and grabbed her. She let out a shriek, as Yukino turned around.

"MAY!"

"HAH! Suck it, loser!" He jeered, grabbing onto May.

"BASTARD!" She yelled.

The Gang and Kona Force stopped fighting and saw Prussia kidnapping May.

"NO!" Jen cried.

Steven yelled, "What are you doing?"

Prussia smirked, "So, you want to know about this little munchkin? She has a very high power, not too much to tell, since she is like that weak little Austria. But knowing her powers, she has far more OOMPH like Hungary! Look upon my face, ya losers! This child is coming with me! I shall fix all these worlds _und_ claim it as Awesome Prussia! AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!"

He cackled, as he escaped, via jetpack. Yukino shouted, "MAY!"

Mizuki shouted, "GET HIM!"

They ran after him, but disappeared into the skies.

Yukino sobbed and shrieked:

"**MAAAAAY!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Back at the island, Narue Android was surrounded. She was all alone, by the mean android swordgirls.<p>

"Miss Hibiya asked for you to die," Rein smiled, "Now, don't worry about it."

Sayuri smirked, "This won't, like, hurt a bit… Hurt a bit… Hurt a bit…"

**CONK! **_**1-UP!**_

She was conked in the head by a Koopa Shell.

Sayuri concluded, "Time to die."

Yuko continued to laugh, as she raised her sword high.

However… Rein was confused, "What _was_ that?"

Koopa chirps were made.

"HUH?" The android gasped.

Excel woke up to see the Koopa Troopas, up on the trees, in anger.

"Gee, Miss Narue Android, these turtles are, like, harmless!" Rein smiled, "Harm… Harm… Less…"

Koopa Troopa chirped:  
><em>"Harm THIS, you phony!"<em>

He kicked a shell at Rein's head.

**1-UP!**

"WHOA! Excel is in pain, but is surprised to see a last minute twist effort! And hey! Extra lives!"

A red Koopa shouted:  
><em>"CHARGE!"<em>

The robot girls gulped, "Uh, oh…"

Koopa Troopas, Koopa Paratroopas, and Buzzy Beetles, namely ALL the shelled Mario creatures, charged at the gynoids. They ran at them, launching a shell attack, which was a shell twirl.

**BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! 1-UP! BONK! 200! 400! 800! 1000! 2000!**

"OW! AH! OW! OOH! OUCH!" They cried out.

Sayuri started to malfunction, "WARNING! _Damage increasing my circuits! Miss Hibiya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya…"_

Rein yelled, "_Warning! Malfunction! Error! Danger! Shells does not compute!"_

Yuko cried, "HELP! Miss Hibiya! Hel-l-l-l-l-l-l-lp-lp-lp-pl-pl-pl."

The Koopas' attack started to break apart the gynoids.

Sayuri sparked and shook, "Retreat! Re-are like, totally perfect-, totally perfect-, totally… totally… RETREAT!"

Rein shouted, "_Warning… Destroy… My circuits are-, like totally, totally, totally…"_

They continued to malfunction, while being attacked.

The Android smiled, "Thank god… Please don't stop, you guys."

Excel cheered, "DUDE! Excel is setting a high score!"

Hyatt moaned, "Senior… We aren't the ones doing it."

"I know! I've always wanted to say it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And… we're out of time. See you next chapter…<strong>_


	80. From Prussia with Love (Part 1)

Where we last left off… The Koopas attacked the robot swordsgirls. They were starting to retreat, but they started to overheat. The others woke up, while seeing the carnage caused by the Koopas and others.

Harima smiled, "Wow! They are kicking ass!"

The robots retreated, shouted and crying incoherently, heading to the speedboat. They all moved, all wonky and screwy, leaving their parts strewn about. They didn't even make it to the boat.

Rein beeped, "_Hibi-, Hibi-, Hibi-, Hibi-, Hibi-, Hibi…"_

She bent down and dropped to a slur.

Sayuri bent down backwards and slurred, "_Glasses… Glasses… Glaaaaaaa…"_

Yuko collapsed, all doll-like, twitching and sparking.

The Koopas cheered, as Narue Android was in tears.

Kazuto groaned, "Oh, man… What a rush…"

Narue sobbed, hugging Kazuto, "We're saved."

Rachel groaned, "Man, what did those robots do?"

The android saw them and laughed, "Aw, poor you. You robonic rejects…"

Excel carried Hyatt up, who was still dead, "Well, at the very least, we made sure that Yukino and May return to the Sheamus."

"OCEAN!" They all shouted at Excel.

"SHEEEE…" Excel growled.

Harima said, "Well, I should get you guys home. I'll take these two boats back to shore. Narue, Rachel, Narumi, and I will ride on the boat the robots came in, while Iizuka, Yagi, and Excel take the boat that was there."

Excel stated, with Hyatt over her shoulder, "Don't forget Hatchan."

Narue Android blushed, as Narue said, "Right. I hope we didn't miss Big Bertha."

Kazuto said, "Well, let's go back! Maybe we'll see your friends again!"

Narue blushed, "Oh, Kazu! You're so heroic!"

Rachel shouted, "GUYS! Let's go! May and Yukino are waiting for us!"

They ran to the boats, except for Narue Android, who was contemplating over the Koopas.

"Aren't you coming?" Narue asked, "If you come back, I'll let you kill me."

The Android replied, "No. I'm fine. I think I'll stay here, for the time being."

"Huh? Why?"

"Yes… Now that the worthless shitheads are scrap iron, I think I'll have fun with the Koopas."

"Why the sudden change, Narue Android?"

"Please! Call me Narumi, now… I like that name. But, this is what I chose."

"You are choosing my Mom's name?"

She then held her hand and said, "You know, I _am _programmed to kill you, Narue Nanase… and I still hate humans… but I shall return to get my chance at your death. For now, I think I'll stay here in _Oceanside Koopa Beach, _and get to know these guys. In fact, I love these cute shelled creatures."

Narue hugged her and said, "You were a great rival. I'll miss you."

Narue Android smiled, "I'll come back… someday…"

She thought, "I feel… I feel… so happy… Fuck my vengeance towards Narue Nanase! Fuck it!"

She sobbed, "I am so happy!"

She wept, as the Koopas held her tight and hugged her.

One Koopa cheered:  
><em>"Hail our heroes! And hail to the android girl!"<em>

They chirped in cheers:  
><em>"Hip, hip, huzzah! Hip, hip, huzzah!"<em>

Narue said, "Looks like you have some fans."

Narue Android said, "I think they liked me, all because I rescued them from Bertha's fate. I think I'll like it here…"

Narue wiped her tears and said, "Just stay safe. I hope you return, real soon. Besides, when you return, I'll be waiting."

She winked, "You know it!"

Narue hugged her evil twin again and said, "Goodbye…"

She left, as Rachel glared at her, "You'll be back… You crazy fembot…"

Narue Android smiled, as she flipped the bird, "Fuck you, human…"

Rachel asked, "What was that about?"

Narue said, "She chose to stay… with the Koopas. She must love these cute turtles."

Rachel groaned, "Typical bad guys…"

Harima said, "I always thought they were Kappas."

Narue blushed and said, "Narumi… That's a nice name… Goodbye, my new frenemy (_Friend and Enemy_)."

The Android smiled, "Goodbye… Narue Nanase… I shall return and get you… someday…"

Narue waved goodbye to her, as they sped off. The Koopas helped carried off the broken swordsgirls, using only Buzzy Beetles.

_They are invulnerable to heat. Remember?_

"Heh! You're so fucking cute!" She giggled.

Koopa smirked:  
><em>"Aw, go on…"<em>

However, as Narue Android began her new life… disaster struck, as the others returned to Great White Ocean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 72<br>From Prussia with Love (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Excel shouted at Miyazawa, "MAY WAS KIDNAPPED?"<p>

Yukino sobbed, "She was captured… I couldn't catch that man…"

Narue cried out, "What happened? How and why?"

"It was Prussia!" Percival growled, as The Gang and Kona Force, sans Farra, were walking towards them.

Peter said, "We saw the whole thing. After Hibiya was eaten by Big Bertha, Prussia swiped in and took her."

Wyatt said, "He said something about a power she have."

Narue gasped, "No… No, it's not true!"

Yukino sobbed, as she was crying, "Please… Save her…"

Narue asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Excel asked, "Did anything else happen? Where's that bitchy blonde?"

Steven growled, "Hibiya shot her!"

They gasped, as Steven continued, "The LSAAWS have her back at their HQ, undergoing some surgery, removing the bullet."

Heather panicked, "Peter was livid about it! She almost fought off Hibiya, but a tsunami struck at the beach!"

"Luckily, no one died," Jen said, "Which _was _kind of freaky…"

Excel said, "Excel is stunned. May is kidnapped, but she is gone. Why the tsunami?"

"Big Bertha…" Yukino sobbed, "She caused it, but… Oh, April, I'm so sorry!"

"April?" Hyatt asked, "Who's April?"

Miyazawa then said, "Guys… I think it's time you knew the truth. You see, May is _my _responsibility… to April."

Narue inquired, "What do you mean?"

She then told all her friends the story of how May and April were like mother and daughter, even though they are NOT of blood-relative. She also said that when April "died", she promised to watch over May, until the worlds are fixed. Everyone was astonished, but only Narue was simply disgusted.

"No way!"

"Believe it!" She wiped her tears and said, "April knows. When we rescue May, I'll take you to Plas City. She's their mayor, since it used to be a kingdom, under a queen's rule."

Rachel said, "I never knew that. But… The whole powers she had… They were all true?"

Miyazawa nodded, "I know this is ridiculous, but can you guys help me?"

Kazuto and Yagi nodded, as Narue said, "Sure. She _is _your friend."

Excel cheered, "Excel is in! We owe it to her, since she stopped Arima's ACROSS!"

Hyatt smiled, "Haruka…"

Rachel said, "Okay. I suppose I should help you. But you know… both Hibiya and the Narue Android are gone now. We have no worries. I'll report back to South City and tell Eggplant everything. But the island we visited, it remains in taboo."

The Gang was in shock, as The Kona Force was confused.

As they all left, with Miyazawa completely happy for them, they all growled, behind her back.

"That is bullshit, man…" They all, except for Nikki R, muttered.

_Some help… Cowards…_

So, only Kazuto, Yagi, Narue, Rachel, Excel, and Hyatt agreed to help Yukino save May from Prussia.

* * *

><p>At Prussia's secret hideout, May was tied up in a chair. She was in tears, as Prussia was smiling evilly.<p>

"Where are those losers?" He snapped, "I gave them a text!"

May sobbed, "What will you do to m-?"

"Wait, shut up!" Prussia bellowed, "Watch this montage, in _Hetalia-vision!_ This is Awesome Prussia on how he formed his rivalry with Hibiya, who is now whale food."

May then smiled, "As much as I'll regret it, _I love movies~!_"

A montage showed of how Prussia fought against Hibiya, disowning her Resort Hotel for his own…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Side chapter:<br>Awesome Prussia and Loser Hibiya  
>Credited by: Prussia (I AM AWESOME!)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hibiya began to open her new Resort Hotel, as she was given a big note from an unknown person. She read that it was an EvictionTakeover notice.

"_Dear Chitose Mihara,  
>I am Prussia, and you're not, who wishes to give you best of luck in your new hotel, yadda, yadda, yadda… and so forth, onward… I came by to tell you that you suck und so forth. Which is why I am coming over to take over und claim your pay of 12,000 Francs, or whatever amount you have, in which it must be at around ten thousand!<br>Good luck on payday.  
>From Prussia, with Love<br>P.S. – I AM AWESOME!"_

Hibiya winced, "Oh, dear… I may have money on me."

_Of course, it didn't end there. Prussia was a man with empty promises. He wants to claim EVERYTHING as Prussia. He says, and I quote, "Yo, Hibiya! You must be having shit-for-brains, and having cheap money. I am awesome!" Simply a great man, he is. Too bad that he loved to get back at her, in swift anger. There was a time that Chitose Hibiya (or Mihara, which was her married name/alias) was a calm pacifist, before she was a gun-toting Prussian hater._

**PPPPPP  
><strong>_Prussia Eye-Catch: Hetalia!_**  
>PPPPPP<strong>

A woman cried from the balcony, "Oh, no! The mean Prussia has arrived!"

Prussia called, as he entered the building, "Suck it, loser!"

Chitose growled, "I cannot do it. I have enough, but he cannot take my money."

A worker stated, "No, you must. He is a nasty creditor, but he knows well. We cannot have you surrender the Resort."

Hibiya said, "No, I mustn't. Austria gave me a loan, so I had to do it. I didn't even know that they hate each other."

_Much like a modern version of "The War of Austrian Succession"…_

She stated, "I'll have to resort to paying him at 10,000. But if he changes the price, I _will _get mad!"

The worker added, "No… You have to pay him, at a fair price. Suppose we pay him at _twenty _thousand…"

"I'm _not _going to make him a rich German!"

She yelled, "NO! I'll pay him, but he'd better not haggle at a high!"

_And so, Hibiya paid Prussia… but…_

Prussia, in a dark blue business suit and a Prussia Flag emblem on his pocket, appeared and smirked, "So, you decide to pay me? What a wily _Fraulein…_" He said in a German accent.

Hibiya smiled and paid, but she was frowned by high pay hike: 11,000!

_In the end, Hibiya refused to pay him again._

Hibiya shouted, "I will not! I cannot take it anymore! I won't pay that demon douche, Prussia! I won't have that! I'll gather my own soldiers and take back my payments!"

The worker responded, "You didn't have to swear…"

Hibiya sighed, "Sorry… I don't want to spend too much money. What about bills and rent?"

Takako cried out, "Mihara! NO! I cannot let you! I'll chip in on the creditors! Rent 'n Pay! Rent 'n Pay!"

**PPPPPP**

_Prussia Eye-Catch: Hetalia!_

**PPPPPP**

_In the end, Hibiya refused to pay. Prussia was fair… so…_

Prussia smirked, "So, little girl wants war on me! Well, I _was _to rip up the Eviction notice, but now I changed my mind!"

He was by France and Spain, while Hibiya had Britain and Takako Shimizu.

He continued, "So, you should be happy, huh? Now it seems that you want to be a so-called executive and her army; all because of you, that it makes my grandmother laugh."

He jeered, "You've grown soft~, so now is the time for Prussia to RISE UP like a demon jack-in-the-box from hell, you wuss! Look at my soldiers _und_ their mean faces! I taught them that face. I can't wait to make you cry like a baby girl, despite my limited chivalry."

He laughed, as Hibiya growled.

_At the time, the alternate world fusion started… which began in chaos._

**PPPPPP**

_Austria Eye-Catch: Hetalia!_

**PPPPPP**

_Hibiya recruited Britain and Takako Shimizu. All Prussia obtained was France and Spain, which, again, sets up the modern day version of "The War of Austrian Succession"; except that it involved property rights.  
>Chitose Mihara started to own her resort building, but had to pay the backers a whole load of money. Every time she paid him, Prussia hiked the price. Having had enough of his price hikes, Hibiya vowed to defend her hotel from being in new property ownership. Britain offered to train her to fight, since she was a pacifist (and can side with <em>_anyone__ that fought against France). It worked well, but she successfully defended her hotel, on the first strike, without lifting a finger._

* * *

><p>Britain was having lunch with Hibiya, at her hotel's commissary, before the next attack.<p>

Britain laughed, "So, I showed France and told him about his _Baguette!_ I told him off, and he cried in surrendering!"

Hibiya smirked, "What a story."

"He's afraid of me, and he knows it!"

Hibiya smiled, "Would you like some of my rice and veggies?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He took a bite and smiled, "WOW! This is awesome! You must have luxuries in your hotel. Tell me, do you have a five-star chef in your hotel?"

"Oh, that? I don't show it, but I made that meal. I help out in most of my cooking abilities, since I have high-rated culinary techniques!"

Britain was ever-saddened, "Why I am _not _surprised?"

Hibiya smiled, "When we win, I'll give you cooking lessons. I taught most of it to Chi."

**PPPPPP**

_Austria Eye-Catch: Hetalia!_

**PPPPPP**

_Hibiya chose to attack and was successful…  
>…at sucking…<em>

Prussia claimed the hotel and grabbed Hibiya in smugness. He cackled.

"Big surprise!" He jeered, "You are weak _und _I am not, loser."

"Damn you!" She cried, as she was beaten up, "Get your hands off me!"

Prussia ordered the soldier, "The painter! Bring him to me! I want him to capture Mihara's ass, in her wallow, for posterity."

Hibiya was smirking, knowing that she had _Plan B_… but…

They saw a note on the door. It was from Britain:  
><em>"Sorry, Chitose. I quit.<br>I only worry about kicking France's arse. This hotel of yours is of no concern to me.  
>Britain."<em>

Hibiya was simply in disdain, as Prussia was not amused.

Hibiya narrated, as she pictured Britain's face, as he laughed:  
>"Britain, thank you for giving me the courage to fight. In regards of your usefulness, and uselessness, it gives me the right to talk shit about you, behind your back."<p>

_In one huge turn of events, Britain left the war, before it even started._

**PPPPPP**

_Britain Eye-Catch: Hetalia!_

**PPPPPP**

Hibiya was in her home, dejected and beaten up, with a bandage and neck brace.

"Okay… I lost," she sighed, "Do you have any others ideas?"

Takako smiled, "Not to worry, Chitose. Motosuwa and Shinbo had an idea. They were to help out the battle for me, but I chose a _better _way! Motosuwa said that the only way to counter Prussia… is his worst nightmare."

A woman with long light brown hair, holding a gun, cheered, "Hello, Miss Mihara!"

Takako smiled, "Welcome to the team, Hungary!"

Hibiya gasped, "Hungary?!"

Hungary then spoke with a demonic glare, "Let me kill them. He took away your happy place, like he did to Mister Austria's happy place! It's a fate worse than death! DEATH! _PRUSSIA MUST DIE~!_"

_Takako Shimizu recruited Hungary as a favor for fighting against Prussia, after all these years. Hungary chose to fend off the soldiers in Chitose's now-former Resort Hotel. Talk about "Girl Power"!_

**PPPPPP**

_Hungary Eye-Catch: Hetalia!_

**PPPPPP**

Hungary started to fight off each soldier, kicking them all out. In the end, Hungary claimed the hotel, leaving Hibiya shocked in fright.

_After that, Hungary succeeded, while Chitose Mihara reclaimed her hotel._

Prussia laughed, as he limped home, "Oh, you may have won, but I'll let you off the hook, this time!"

He limped home, laughing evilly.

_However, Prussia STILL owned the building. And the war ended, after Hibiya filed a "Property Rights" lawsuit on Prussia… only to be found "Not Guilty"._

* * *

><p>Prussia then smirked, "Who cares if it ended in despair for me. So, I got sued for taking her building, but in the end, I won… Take that, Hibiya. May you rest in hell, Gepetto! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"<p>

_She's not dead… Just inside a whale._

May whined, "What does that have to do with me? I don't mind the cinematic, but Yuki will be pissed at you."

"You got a mouth, you loser…" he laughed, holding her face, "You got a simple power that Yuki _and _her lesbian friend blabbed on about."

She gasped, "What power? And why did she say that about me?"

Prussia smirked, "Don't you get it? You knew, but you try to hide it in denial…"

May growled, "You… You cannot do this."

He smirked, "They don't know where I am. _Yuki_ will forget about you, soon enough."

He jeered, "Show me your powers… you loser! Or I shall be really sore!"

May started to cry, as Prussia scoffed, "Hmph! You're no Austria."

* * *

><p>At the AAW building, Kanaka got a phone call from Peter.<p>

"WHAT? Now you're saying Prussia has an innocent girl?"

Peter said, "You don't understand. After Hibiya shot Farra, Prussia stole Haruka!"

Kanaka growled, "Well, flaming well kill him! The Gang will _not _rescue her! I got someone else to find her!"

Peter said, "I don't think so, Bra… Haruka's friends are trying to save her. Just Narue, Rachel, Excel, Hyatt, and Miyazawa; our traitors, Iizuka and Yagi, have joined the rescue mission!"

Kanaka then swelled in tears, "Old man… Hajime…"

She hung up and sobbed, "No… They came back to turn on Prussia. That was the plan, all along…"

She sent Kazuto and Yagi, as moles to _Silesia-Prussia_.

She then glared, "Ooh… Prussia… This is the last straw! You will die!"

She then talked to Bathyscaphe, "Bathyscaphe, cancel ALL of my appointments! I'm going on a rescue mission!"

She snapped, "Pardon my language, but PRUSSIA IS GOING DOWN, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Miss Kanaka! Miss Kanaka?"

She dashed off a twenty story window and teleported off.

_She'll live._

* * *

><p>At the LSAAWS HQ, Miyuki ordered, "Find Kona-Chan and tell her that if my suit is ready! I'm going to rescue Haruka (whoever she is) from Prussia!"<p>

She stormed off.

_Seems to me that the bosses of the peace are holding a grudge on Prussia._

Konata gasped, "Why do people hate Prussia? It's like he's the bane of evil!"

Kagami snapped, "_You're _the bane of my existence!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at South City, Miyazawa was worried, as Rachel, Narue, Excel, and Hyatt were waiting.<p>

"Why are you girls here?" She asked.

Excel bellowed, "Prussia must die! He dare steal Haruka and live to tell about it? HAIL IL PALAZZO!"

Hyatt whispered, "…zzo."

Narue then said, "You better win! Besides… I owed Rachel a date, since she knew I was wrong."

"And that is…"

"Prussia is a bad man, who recruited Iizuka and Yagi."

Rachel asked, "Speaking of which, where are the two Benedict Arnolds?"

Narue said, "They had something to do. They'll arrive later."

Yukino asked, "Wait… While we're rescuing May, what about Narue Android's femme fatales?"

Excel smiled, "They were dealt with, by those Koopas. We were all passed out, but Excel is relieved that we're alive!"

Rachel stated, "For the present, those gynoids won't be bothering us, for a long time. We have bigger fish to fry, and his name is Prussia! I promise you, Miss Miyazawa. We'll rescue May."

Yukino then smiled, "Thank you, guys, so much. But I know that it is so tough to fight them off. _Silesia-Prussia _will be a tough job."

Nagato said, "Of course, finding Prussia is tricky. He has her, safely located in a small area in Austria. It is a small mansion, by Yagami."

Yukino cocked her gun and said, "Good. If we defeat Prussia, May is safe! But I'm not doing this for all of you."

Rachel nodded, "I agree. You're for one person…"

She then thought, as she glared, "April… I'm sorry, but I cannot let you down. I made my promise to you… and I'll save May… or die trying."

Narue scoffed, "What are ya, 50 Cent?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	81. From Prussia with Love (Part 2)

_**Chapter 73  
>From Prussia with Love (Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p>May was being strapped on a chair, as Prussia laughed.<p>

"Now, my young child," he said, "Before I let you go, I want to see your powers. Maybe some electro-waves that can shock you will convince you!"

May shouted, "You monster! Why are you doing this? If I had powers, I'd know! But now and then, I hardly remember them! What you're doing to me is mean and wrong!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You stupid brat! I only want your powers. I hear that it may cause people to be resurrected. Of course, that's all a rumor _und _bullshit."

May glared, "I am _not _like the Great Will!"

Prussia smirked, "Good! No chance of you resurrecting Hungary! BEHOLD!"

He showed a casket, with the skeleton of Hungary, with her hat, hair, and clothes on. May was sickened by it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" May gagged.

Prussia snapped, "Don't hurl up on my carpet! It's genuine imported cotton!"

He smiled, "Besides, if I harness your energy, even if you _remember_, I'll revive Hungary as my slave. She died in battle, caring for her stupid loser, Austria. I'll have her turn on him, when she is alive, and marry her! After all, Prussia and Hungary were meant to be!"

May cringed, "No… You _are _sick!"

"Sick? No. I AM AWESOME!"

May sighed, "I had to open my big mouth."

**XXXXX**

The girls arrived at a huge mansion, in which Miyazawa ran to. Rachel stopped her.

"NO! Yukino, stop!" She shouted, "Prussia could be dangerous!"

Narue yelled, "Give her a break, Rachel!"

Yukino sobbed, "I can't… He's got May! April owed me this favor!"

Excel snapped, "Do Excel a solid – Stay here and think of a plan!"

Yukino said, "Fine… I don't know why I would do this, so soon."

She cringed, "Oh, May! Please be okay!"

Rachel spoke, "Look, I know you owe this favor to May's _'mother', _but she'll be fine. Whatever May has, she'll find a way."

Hyatt said, "Miss Haruka… Please be Ok-."

She coughed up blood.

Narue griped, "Where are Kazu and Yagi?"

Miyazawa then said, "She'll be okay. I know it. And the others will help. Besides, everything is my fault. I was the one who carelessly said the whole story about May's powers."

Narue remarked, "You only said it to me, beforehand."

A voice called, "You hate Prussia, too?"

A man with a suit and glasses appeared, with brown hair and a curl.

"Excuse me," he said in an Austrian accent, "I am Austria. Perhaps maybe you join me and help defeat Prussia? I would, but he has bested me, alone."

Miyazawa said, "Yes, sir. He has May, and God knows what he may do to her."

Rachel explained, "You see, May was kidnapped in Great White Ocean, after saying goodbye to Big Bertha, who reunited with her calf. We tried to help, but…"

"But he is as sneaky as ever," Austria bellowed, "Prussia is very evil! He has no right! He says that he is AWESOME, but he's not! This man is ridiculous! Besides, he took the ONE thing he took from me, which made me happy: _Silesia_."

Excel cheered, "Of course! Prussia has a faction called _"Silesia-Prussia"!_ Excel met two of his soldiers, who hated him now, after the kidnapping."

Narue bowed, "One of them is my boyfriend."

Austria cried, "WHAT? He dare use Silesia in his group? I don't believe it! Why the hell did he use Silesia and make it as a business deal?"

Miyazawa exclaimed, "Austria… is it? Listen, you must have major league beef on him, do you? Perhaps we could help."

Austria said, "I wish I could… but alas, Hungary was to stop him, but she died after trying to save _"My happy place"_. I felt awful about her death… since it happened, after he obtained a _Resort Hotel_."

Hyatt asked, "What happened?"

He spoke, "She died in battle, while trying to obtain Silesia from Prussia. She defeated an entire army of weird peoples, but she couldn't take it. In her dying words…"

_Hungary spoke, as she died, "Mister Austria… Prussia must die… Protect… your… ha-, happy place… Please…"_

_She closed her eyes and died._

Excel was in tears, "WAH! Excel is crying about that poor woman's determination. Tell Excel, Austria, that she did all this as a favor to you, since Excel finds the story so sad. Silesia has been stolen… and all Hungary did was never give up and die. I'll pray for my darling Hungary!"

Narue sighed, "Uh, Excel… You never get out much, do you?"

Yukino said, "We'll help you. If it's anything to avenge Hungary, it'll be a pleasure and an honor. Besides, May is there and we have to rescue her."

Austria said, "Well, Hungary was Prussia's fearful enemy. Every time he sleeps, Hungary haunts him. But she's gone now… and the idea for playing as ghosts was out. America couldn't stop peeing his pants, after trying."

Miyazawa yelled, "DO WE EVEN HAVE A PLAN C?"

He smirked, "There _is _one plan."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kanaka and Miyuki growled, as they were on opposite sides.

Kanaka, in a captain's hat, snapped, "Prussia… I promise you: _no one _takes Old Man and Hajime as your minions and get away with it!"

Miyuki, in her sentai suit, spoke, "We'll have Awesomeness owned by The Miz, _solely_! Prussia is _not _awesome! He's a creep, all the way from Germany!"

She jumped down, holding her rifle, shouting, "Charge!"

Miyuki shouted, as she dived down, "SOME EMPEROR'S NAME!"

They charged at Prussia's hideout, as the others were by Austria. Meanwhile, May and Prussia were still in their room.

Prussia laughed evilly, as May was being tortured, with cables attached to her arms and legs.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" He cackled, "Now it's time! Perhaps we should make you awaken in your powers. If not, well, I'll blame Austria on your fried corpse, loser."

"You cannot do this!" May whimpered, "I don't even know any powers! I don't know why, but it seems that Yuki egged me on about it, since the whole ACROSS motive. Yuki once told me that I would enjoy life, but I am stuck with people I cared for. But what do I get in return: A dead girl, a hyperactive agent, a half-alien celebrity, a mannequin, two lesbian cannibals, a psychic, and two perky Ropponmatsus! My life is so awesome, _WAY_ awesome as YOU! How do you expect me to get my powers to be awakened, if you don't even know me, at all?"

Prussia growled, "No one says that I am second place… in AWESOMENESS!"

He pressed the button, "NOBODY!"

May started to spark and shake, being electrocuted. Prussia laughed, as May was screaming.

"NOW, WAKE UP, HIDDEN POWER GIRL!" He yelled, as he laughed.

May growled in pain, still surrounded by sparks, "NO… I… WON'T… GIVE IN… TO YOU!"

Nothing. May couldn't harness her powers, by force.

Prussia then smiled, "Fine, loser! Let's see how you'll wake your powers, at MAX POWER!"

Kanaka dove in, through the window, and shouted, "LET HER GO, NOW!"

Prussia gasped, "YOU!"

Kanaka smiled, "What have you done to her, and where are Old Man and Hajime?"

Prussia smiled, "Oh, poor baby girl… This child here is responsible for some disturbances. I think it would be proper to steal her powers and fix this whole messed-up world!"

"You bastard! How dare you? Hurting an innocent girl, just for a ridiculous motive?"

Miyuki appeared and said, "Well, I didn't think so… I only approve of the idea, as Prussia works for us. But he has abused his power of control, for SO LONG!"

Kanaka gasped, "Takara?"

Miyuki smiled and winked, "We meet again, Nanase…"

Prussia stated, "Didn't you get my memo? I quit that stupid _Lucky Star Association of Awesomeness_. Besides, having to protect Austria was simply dull."

Kanaka growled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He cackled, "And what are _you two _gonna do about it? I am strong and you are not, losers!"

Miyuki glowed and shouted, "EAT THIS, TRAITOR!"

She fired a beam from her breasts.

"KONA FLASH!"

Prussia got hit by the beam. Miyuki fired again, from her glasses.

"KONA HINDSIGHT!"

He gets smashed by a laser beam. Kanaka dashed towards May, but couldn't get closer.

"Hang on, kid!" Kanaka shouted, "I'll get you out of here!"

"Kanaka, wait!" Miyuki called out.

Prussia was in pain, but he stopped Kanaka, by increasing the electricity.

"No, you DON'T!" He cried out, pressing the button.

She got electrocuted, as May screamed in pain. Kanaka dropped to the floor, out cold and twitching.

"Ah… So… much… electrodes…" she groaned.

Miyuki shouted, "KANAKA!"

Prussia laughed, "So much for electrode prevention! You were simply pathetic, you big boobie girl!"

Miyuki was livid, as she growled in anger.

"KONA…"

Her fist glowed.

"MEGATON…"

She charged at him, and shouted, while launching her punch.

"MIRACLE PUNCH!"

**WHAM!**

Her Kona Megaton Punch was interrupted… again. Miyazawa broke the door down, landing on her.

"MAY!" She cried out.

"YUKI! HELP!" May shrieked.

"YOU BASTARD!" Excel cried, "He's torturing her!"

They were all wearing three-cornered hats, in which the army wore, back in Europe. They were representing Austria.

"Let my friend go!" Yukino shouted.

Prussia snapped, "Make me! So, you work for that loser Austria, huh?"

Rachel yelled, "We know _all _about you, Prussia! How dare you kidnap this young girl, all for your greedy deeds?"

Narue snapped, "You're mean! Where's Kazu?"

Prussia laughed, "Those two losers? They'll be here… In fact…"

A net suddenly fell, as Kazuto and Yagi appeared in front of them.

"FOOLED YOU!" He laughed evilly.

"Kazu, no!" Narue sobbed, as she and the others tried to escape the net.

"We've been double-crossed!" Yukino cried.

Prussia cackled evilly, as Yagi smiled, "We have our orders by our awesome leader."

Kazuto bowed, "Sorry, Narue. Prussia's orders."

Narue wept, "Kazuto Iizuka, how could you?"

Rachel yelled, "The minute we get out of this net, I'll kick your ass!"

Excel was all tangled up, "AAH! Pretzel-Town!"

Hyatt was tangled, too, but bloodied and limp.

"So, now you see why Austria is a douchenozzle?" Prussia asked, "Because he always plays that piano, and _not _approve of war. He is weak _und _all of you, too, losers."

Yukino growled, "May… I'm sorry…"

May was still being electrocuted, as Prussia laughed, "NOW… We shall see her powers, as I crank this bad boy into FULL POWER!"

He pressed the button, as May shrieked in pain, surrounded by electric waves.

"NO! MAY!" Yukino cried.

Prussia laughed, as he has won… but…

**CRACK!  
><strong>He blew a fuse. Everything was dark.

"_WAS IST LOS HIER?_ A BROWNOUT?" He yelled, in the dark.

Miyazawa got up, as she tried to find May. She crawled around, trying to find her.

"May! Where are you?" She called.

May said nothing. She was still passed out from the shocks.

Excel cried, "Excel can't see!"

Narue shivered, "I'm afraid of the dark!"

Rachel shouted, "That line belongs to me!"

Miyazawa found her chair, but May wasn't there. She felt something.

"May!" She cried, "NO!"

The lights went on. Yukino found someone, all right: Hungary's skeletal corpse. She gasped in fright, as Kazuto and Yagi got May, who was out cold. Yukino rushed to her.

"May!" she cried, "Oh, thank god!"

Prussia gasped, as he threw Miyazawa down. He saw them and was furious.

"YOU! You losers!" He yelled, "Why did you let her go?"

Kazuto bellowed, "You've done enough, Prussia!"

Yagi announced, as they flashed their badges, "Special Agents Hajime Yagi and Kazuto Iizuka – AAW! You're under arrest on multiple charges!"

"WHAT? THAT LOSER ALLIANCE?" He griped.

Narue gasped, "Kazu and Yagi work for Big Sister?"

Rachel winced, "Special Agents?"

Yagi yelled, "You have been so awesome that you didn't know what you did! Kidnapping a young girl was the last straw!"

Excel cried out, "NO! _We'll _handle this!"

She saluted, holding the dead Hyatt in her arms, "Agents Excel Excel and Hyatt of the order of ACROSS (_temporarily suspended_)! We have you cornered, Prussia!"

She pouted, "Well, just Excel…"

Rachel cried, "South City Secret Service – Rachel Moore!"

Miyazawa said, "Wow. Too many factions standing…"

Prussia growled, "NO WAY! I won't lose to you deceivers! Prussia will stand tall! ALL WILL BE PRUSSIA!"

May started to twitch a bit and wake up. She saw the others surround him, as May started to glow a bit.

"Yuki… Narue… Excel… Hyatt… everyone…" she whispered, "I wish there was something I could do…"

Prussia pleaded, "No… Have mercy!"

She then glowed fully, as the others, except Prussia, were about to strike. However, May saw a corpse and said, "That's it…"

"_Haruka… Help me…" _a voice called.

"Huh?" May weakly spoke, "Are you speaking to Haruka?"

"_Please… pray for me…" _the voice spoke, _"I'll help you stop Prussia…"_

May nodded, "Okay… Any particular reason?"

The voice called, "_Just do it! Don't worry about it."_

Everyone shone brightly. Rachel gasped, "Huh?"

Excel cried, "I feel energized!"

Yukino winced, "May…"

Yagi cried, "What the hell is this?"

Kazuto winced, "Is that…?"

The glow stopped and everyone fell dead. Prussia laughed, as he saw his enemies die… or so he thought.

"Hah! So much for those losers in Austria," he smirked, "Now… Now to take care of my prize: you, mein little Edelweiss…"

He was about to approach May, who was out cold, when a figure got up. It was Kanaka, all zombie-like.

"Prussia…" she wailed in a spooky Hungarian voice, "Austria… Give back his happy place…"

Miyuki got up, too, "You took Silesia… Give it back… Give back Mister Austria's happy place…"

She hissed, as Prussia gasped, "Ah… _Was ist das_?"

He looked around, as the others woke up, all zombified; they all spoke in a Hungarian accent.

Rachel hissed, "Prussia… You bad man…"

Narue wailed, "Give it back…"

Excel wailed, "Hungary is mad at you…"

Hyatt moaned, covered in blood, "Give back Austria's happy place…"

Prussia was frightened, "No. Hungary? NO! _Unmöglich_! There're eight of you, already dead, _und _only ONE Hungary!"

Kazuto and Yagi grabbed him, by the arms, and snarled, "Mister Prussia… Feast on him."

Prussia cried, "NO! I'll do anything! Let me go, ya losers!"

They all approached Prussia, limping and moaning, as Yukino got up, all zombie-like.

"Mister Austria wants his happy place…" she wailed, "Give it back…"

They chanted, "Give it back… Give it back… Give it back…"

Prussia whimpered in fear, as all of May's friends surrounded him, as zombies (even though it was _possibly _her doing).

"No, Hungary… I'm sorry… But I won it, fair and square! Fair is fair! I am _AWESOME,_ _und_ you're dead, losers! I WON! I WON!" He pleaded.

Yukino grasped his neck and whispered, "Boo."

"**AAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

Prussia jumped out and ran off. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**CRASH!**

He ran away, leaving his imprint on the wall. He bellowed, "HUNGARY! AUSTRIA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

He went to the Great White Ocean and swam off, completely and literally yellow.

"BIG BERTHA! CHITOSE HIBIYA! WAIT FOR PRUSSIA! GET ME AWAY FROM THOSE HUNGARIAN ZOMBIES!" He shrieked, "HUNGARY IS AFTER ME! I CANNOT DIE NOW! **I AM AWESOME!**"

He disappeared in the distance and swam off, never to be seen again.

Jonesy laughed, as he saw Prussia leaving, "Dude! That guy was chicken!"

He clucked and jeered at Prussia, as Jen sighed, "Idiot…"

May woke up, as the others were out like a light. A ghost held her and whispered, "Haruka…"

She whispered in her ear, "Haruka… _Köszönöm_… You got rid of Prussia for me… Tell Mister Austria…"

It was Hungary's ghost, as May turned to her. But she disappeared. She saw the body of her and was sad.

"Hungary… I'm sorry…" she sobbed, "I did what you said…"

How she communicated with the dead, or how she made her friends into zombies, was an enigma. She cried her tears out, as she sobbed for Hungary. Rachel and Miyazawa woke up, and saw what transpired. They saw a huge hole in Prussia's shape.

"Whoa… What happened?" Miyazawa groaned, "I can't remember a thing."

Rachel said, "What happened, we don't know… suffice to say is that Prussia escaped… in a _haunted _way."

She saw May crying over Hungary. May then said, "Hungary… Rest in peace…"

Miyazawa smiled, "Well, at least you're happy… May…"

She then saw Hyatt, all dead, with a paper in her breasts. Excel woke up and snatched it away from Yukino.

"WHAT HO!" She cheered, "Excel found something in Hatchan's cleavage!"

Yukino scolded, "Language! _I _was supposed to see that! What is it?"

Excel was confused, "HUH? _Silesia?!_"

Yagi said, "That must be Prussia's."

Narue spoke, "No. It belongs to Austria."

Miyazawa thought, "Could _this _be what he meant by his "_Happy Place_"?"

She approached May and said, "May… Are you okay now?"

May hugged Yukino and cried, "Yuki! Yuki!"

She sobbed, "I was so scared! Yuki!"

Miyazawa smiled and wept, "I'm glad you're safe! Don't leave me again…"

Kazuto was nervous, as he and Yagi grabbed the casket. Narue called out, "No more tears! Time to go back to Austria's home."

"It's down in Yagami," Rachel said, "If we hurry, we'll make it, by nightfall."

They all departed from Prussia's hideout and returned to Austria's home.

**XXXXX**

At Austria's home, he was given a paper back. He then said that it was the deed to _Silesia_.

"Oh, thank you very much," he smiled and bowed, "Thank you for recovering my handsome piece of me!"

May then said, "Well, Yuki and her friends saved me, first."

Austria then shivered, "Albeit, you _didn't _have to bring Hungary in."

Yagi said, as she showed him the casket, "Would it be fair, if you gave her a proper funeral? We found her in Prussia's hideaway."

"That _Auschwitz?! _He had her body with him?" He cried.

May confessed, "He was to resurrect her, and use her as her slave."

Yukino gasped, "You heard what he would do to him?"

May sighed, "I overheard what he said. The guy's not your average villain, you know."

Hyatt winced, "Whoa… Talk about slavery control."

Narue nodded, "Yeah. You have no idea what happened. Neither did us, of course."

Austria asked, "Did you oust him?"

"He escaped," Rachel said, "But the way I see it, as May told us, on the way, we may never worry about Prussia, ever again."

Miyazawa snuffed, "She read the script."

Rachel huffed, "No, she didn't…"

Austria smiled, "I don't think we need to worry about Prussia, anymore."

He approached the piano and said, "I shall now play the piano for you. For saving my _Silesia _and avenging Hungary, this is to show my thanks."

He played the piano, as they were moved by the music. Only Hyatt was woozy, bleeding a bit, Excel felt uneasy, Rachel started to cry a bit, and May was completely happy by the music. All Yukino could do was blush.

"So, his thanks to us is _Chopin_," she smiled, "I'm so glad…"

He played for about twenty minutes, as May glowed again, thinking of Hungary.

"Hungary… I wish you were here," she prayed.

The others didn't pay attention. Her glow made Hungary shake a bit. In an instant, her body was reanimated into flesh and bones. She regained her shape, with her dress on, but was still out cold. She woke up, suddenly, as Yagi gasped.

"Iizuka… Look," she whispered.

Excel was confused, "Huh? What in the name of Vincent Price is this?"

Rachel was in tears, "No… How?"

Austria finished playing and said, "That was for you… Hungary."

"I loved it, Mister Austria," she said.

Austria was shocked as he saw Hungary alive and well. The others were shocked.

Yukino was in shock, "What the?"

"You're alive?" Austria gasped.

May smiled, "Yes…"

Hungary hugged him and said, "Oh, Mister Austria!"

Austria laughed, "I'm so glad you're back, Hungary!"

They reunited in a hug, as everyone was happy. Kazuto and Yagi smiled in joy.

"Well, they seemed happy," Kazuto said.

Excel and Hyatt were moved. Excel responded, "A great ending… A happy ending… Oh, Lord Il Palazzo… Your Excel is moved by this whole dramatic and tearful reunion."

Hyatt whispered, "Oh, don't cry, Senior."

Rachel was crying, still, as Narue comforted her, "Oh, there, there… It's a happy ending for Austria."

Miyazawa then said, as she swelled in tears, "Austria… You are happy again."

Her tears trickled down, as May said, "Yuki… I should thank _you_."

"Huh?"

"You tried to save me, and you did. I wish I could remember what… but I _am _happy for you."

She hugged Miyazawa and said, "I won't leave you. I'm sorry that this summer vacation ended in a disaster."

Yukino sobbed, "May…"

She grasped onto her hugged her tightly. May tried to break free, but she relaxed in her warmth. Yukino couldn't stop crying.

"I'm… I'm so glad… you're okay…" she blubbered, "Please… don't scare me, like that, again."

She sobbed and cried, as May smiled in her warmth, "Yuki…"

May narrated, _"Well, there are times that I would wish that I can remember what I did."_

Kazuto and Yagi smiled, as Excel wiped the blood off of Hyatt's mouth. Rachel and Miyazawa couldn't stop crying.

"_Yuki and I had the best summer ever… even though there were terrible moments. I am so glad to have friends like them. Maybe I can tell Dawn about it, when this is over."_

Yukino said, "What do you say we go home?"

May wiped her tears and said, "Yuki… I would be delighted."

* * *

><p>Everyone left Austria's home, as they waved goodbye. Excel and Hyatt nodded, as Narue was in disdain. Rachel smirked at her, "Oh, Narue-Chan… I knew that Prussia was a bad man, all along… just for his <em>awesome <em>gain. And you know what _that _means?"

Narue shouted, "Oh, fuck you! Fuck you and your lesbian moments! I knew I was wrong, but this is too much! Now, listen, I _may _have agreed on this bet, but I will _not_, nor will I _ever_, go on a date with you! Even if you tried to convince me, I will _never_ go on a date with you! I'm happy with Kazu!"

Kazuto gasped, "You had a date?"

Narue shouted, "Kazu! NO! I'm _not _like other women! I'm loyal to you!"

Yagi giggled, "Oh, that's just her way, since she lost her lover."

Kazuto stuttered, "N-N-Narue… I don't want you to love another woman. Someone like you told me that it is filthy."

Narue panicked, "Kazu! I'm not a lesbian! And you know that girl-on-girl action is filth and perverted!"

Kazuto smiled, "So, no fan-shipping?"

Narue snapped, "KAZU! NO!"

Yagi said, "It was done already… to death."

Excel patted Rachel's shoulder and said, "Sucks to be you, Moore…"

Rachel growled, "We had a DEAL!"

Narue gasped, "Uh, Rachel…"

Excel winced, "What's with your face?"

She growled in anger and shouted at Narue, "YOU! You AKIBA SLUT! You lied to me! For that, I'll crush you!"

Narue shouted, "What part of NO, do you _not _under-?"

**POW!**

"…stand?" She squeaked.

Rachel destroyed a lamp post, scaring everyone.

"WE HAD **A DEAL!**"

She ran after Narue, as she ran off screaming, "Rachel, you're crazy! I meant what I said!"

Excel gasped, "WHOA! Rachel the Hawk has gone berserk!"

Rachel hollered, "WE HAD A DEAL! YOU PROMISED! Go on a date with me!"

Narue shouted, "NO, NO, NO means NO!"

"Narue-Chan! Please, I beg of you!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Kazuto and Yagi ran after them, as Excel smiled, "She'll be back. What say we go home?"

Hyatt smiled, "Sure…"

Kazuto cried, "Narue!"

Yagi shouted, "Hey, Moore! Compose yourself!"

Yukino said, "You're welcome to stay at my place, until Dawn returns."

Excel said, "No, thanks. I'm happy with Narue. So, anyway, you guys go home. I have some unfinished business."

Hyatt bowed and said, "I'll stay with Senior."

May and Yukino smiled and waved goodbye.

"Be home by six, Hyatt," Yukino smiled.

They all went their separate ways, all for the night. May and Yukino went back to the _Broken Shades Motel, _ending their summer vacation, and not a moment too soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Kanaka groaned in pain, as she was under rubble, "Old Man? Narue? Hajime? Anybody? Help me! I'm trapped in here."<p>

She and Miyuki were still in the rubble, from Prussia's _"Piss my Pants" _moment. Luckily, they were rescued by their operatives, hours later.


	82. The Rise of Onigiri (Part 1)

Elsewhere, back at _Broken Shades, _Dawn woke up, only to find that she has returned home, while Hanajima was standing in place. She looked at the tome "_Silver Spell"_. She got up and read it all.

She read:  
><em>"The Silver Spell. A curse that turns you to stone, at a slow rate…"<em>

_Hanajima pouted, "During said expedition… I kind of have stolen this silver necklace. Yet this necklace has grown slowly. Luckily, with my powers, I managed to hold on and withstand these powers."_

_She gasped, "But… I think… It's wearing out its patience."_

_Dawn was worried, as she held Hanajima, trying to hold on._

She remembered the crown that was stolen, while Hanajima had a silver necklace. She continued reading:  
><em>"It is said that once owned by a pure or tainted heart, anybody who would pilfer silver goodies must <em>_NOT__ come back to the treasure area, or shall be frozen stiff, taking the punishment it deserves. You shall take what you like, but once you do, NEVER return to the treasure cave. Depending on the trinket, it can happen for hours on end. Necklaces and crowns have the longest route, heading into at five to seven hours. Rings last up to thirty minutes. Gold trinkets are instant deaths, meaning that you're statues forever. STAY SAFE, AT ALL COSTS!  
>If you wish to NOT be a mannequin, consult a <em>_professional__ magician, sorcerer, wizard, or shaman immediately.  
>Thank you for reading "Silver Spell", as a part of our Tomes collection."<em>

Annoyed by last part, she then gasped, as she looked at Hanajima, with her long black hair and black gown, frozen stiff. She then started to move like a robot mannequin, moving her arms and head around. Her eyes were painted and were colored lavender, like her powers.

"Miss Hanajima?" Dawn gasped.

Hanajima spoke in an electronic voice, without moving her lips:  
><em>"Welcome to "Hot &amp; Dainty" lingerie store. We have the finest lingerie on sale."<em>

Dawn gasped, as Hanajima became a moving mannequin, or fashion robot.

_Uh, you know: Mannequin of Saki Hanajima + her electric waves = movable model?  
>Do the math…<em>

"Miss Hanajima! FIGHT IT!" She pleaded, "Speak to me, and not some type of type of lingerie sale!"

Hanajima spoke:  
><em>"Our finest black bra and panties are made with 100% polyester and wool, for quality service."<em>

Dawn sobbed, as she cried on her shoulder, "I'm doomed!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 74<br>The Rise of Onigiri (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Beavis and Butt-Head were still plummeting.

"This sucks!" Beavis yelled, "The parachute is broken!"

Butt-Head cried, "You dumbass! When we live, remind me to kick your ass!"

"You were gonna spank your monkey, when we score with any one of _The Gang_ women!"

"You wish, dill weed!"

"BUNGHOLE!"

They plummeted, as they screamed. Meanwhile, Kanaka was limping home, getting a phone call from Yagi.

"Mission complete," Yagi said, via phone, "I just got off the phone that they have detained Prussia. He's safe in an _undisclosed _area. Prussia's reign of terror has finally ended."

Kanaka groaned, "That's good. I had a weird dream that I was a zombie and spooked Prussia."

Yagi said, "Really? Iizuka and I had the _same _dream."

She growled, "Good job, though, Special Agents… Consider yourself on "Leave of Absence". Take about two weeks off. I needed a break, after learning that Narue Android is gone forever… and that dream I had, too."

Yagi then said, "Actually…"

She told her that the Android is at _Oceanside Koopa Beach, _living with the Koopas, relaxing away from the city life and her murder spree.

Kanaka sobbed, "She's _still _alive and she's bunking with Koopa Troopas?"

She growled, "I hate that android, so much…"

Yagi smiled, "Actually… She chose to stay. The _Narue Android Case_ has been wrapped up. Narue's protection is now safe. I think I should tell you that the assassins of the Narue Android have been dealt with as scrap iron, now."

"Shut it, Hajime!"

**XXXXX**

The next day, at the _Broken Shades, _Dawn was sitting outside, in the afternoon sky. Ropponmatsu 1 was tossing out the trash.

"What is wrong, Miss Hikari?" She asked her.

"It's Hanajima…" she sobbed, "She and I had an expedition, but we ended up caught in a misfortunate moment. She… She was simply…"

She cried, as R-1 comforted her, "Do not worry, Miss Hikari. Did something happen to Miss Hanajima?"

"Well, yes… But I cannot explain… Maybe it's because of the curse I had."

She explained to her that it was her mannequin curse. Ropponmatsu 1 smiled and said, "It may be a bit ridiculous, but I know people like that. Why not call April? I had a brief chat with her, when Unit Number 2 and I went on vacation in Plas City, for a business junket, while looking for the remaining Daitenzin."

Dawn thought, as she was convinced, "Of course! Plas City! Yukinon and May have been there! I should get the number for April!"

R-1 bowed, "I am so sorry. But if you wish to speak to her, make it an emergency call. I do not call her, if it is for anything fun and enjoyable. You are welcome to call them, at our place, _if _you have her number."

Dawn bowed, "Thank you. But I'll call at Hanajima's place."

Ropponmatsu 1 smiled and said, "Good. And also, good luck on freeing yourself, Miss Hikari."

She left, as Dawn contemplated her situation. She then said, "Oh… I see. I suppose that I'll have May and Yukinon take me, before they come back."

She then heard a voice, "No!"

It was Hanajima's voice, as she continued, "This is one that you must do… alone. May and Miyazawa, and their entourage, must not know. Just tell May that you said goodbye. If you go alone, they would arrest your friends."

"But… Hana… I don't understand. You said that May and Yukinon may cure me."

"Change of plans. The stars have _other_ plans for them. You're going to cure your curse, yourself. Please. Call April. She'll tell you all of it. But… _Beware of the Evil Onigiri_."

Dawn then said, "You're right. I better head back inside and call April, tomorrow. It's almost seven."

She went inside, as she waited for May and Yukino to return, among others.

She then thought, "Wait… Who?"

**XXXXX**

The following morning, Dawn made a call to _Plas City, _minutes after the girls returned home.

Dawn whispered, "Don't worry, Hanajima. April will have you back as a human, real soon."

All she would reply was:  
><em>"Now on sale is our red, blue, black, and tan support bras, at 40% OFF. Thank you for shopping at "Hot &amp; Dainty"."<em>

She muttered, "Pick-up, April! As much as I don't want to, I feel like shopping for underwear."

"Hello? Mayor's office…" April called.

"Miss April, do you have a minute?" She spoke, "My name is Dawn. You know… the mannequin?"

April said, "Dawn… I have heard about you. What is it?"

"It's about a psychic, named Saki Hanajima. She stole a silver necklace, during an expedition in _Natural Molden Forest_. She also knew about my curse."

"And?"

"_AND… _there was a crown missing."

"MISSING?!"

April then remembered the crown that Michi wore once.

She said, "Listen, I have to take care of something. Stay by where you live, and I'll come and pick you up. If you want, bring Yuki and May."

Dawn smiled, "Thank you… I'll be waiting."

She hung up, as Hanajima spoke again:  
><em>"We have the most sexiest panties, price ranged at $25 to $35. Our motto: sexy panties are always <em>_rich__ in taste."_

Dawn then grabbed a book and thought, "I'm sorry, May… But I cannot let you come. Forgive me, but Miss Hanajima's right. I think you and Yukinon can stay out of this one."

She read the book and found a spell: _"The Freeze Frame"._ She said that this spell will froze the scene in place, until the spell is broken. Doors opening will be immunized, as they will be locked tight and indestructible.

"Perfect…" Dawn said, "But… How will I tell May and the others _Goodbye_?"

Hanajima said:  
><em>"Please remember to NOT wear your newly purchased bra and panties home, after purchase, so you won't void the receipt."<em>

Dawn griped, "And… Why can't she just shut up?"

* * *

><p>She slept, or rather froze, all night. The next morning, Dawn woke up to see Hanajima again, only…<p>

"_Welcome to "Hot & Dainty"… lingerie… stooooo…"_

She wound down, as her batteries died. Knowing a Fashion Robot, they run on batteries. Dawn stripped her down to nothing and looked at behind her back, above her hip.

"I better fix her, before it is too late," she said in a hurried state, "God, I feel so dirty…"

She found an insert, which had a battery pack. She opened it and replaced her 2 AA batteries. The mannequin moved again, but naked and shiny, because of her glossy skin.

"_Please enjoy our finest garter belts, made from the best silk in town."_

Dawn was relieved, "Oh, good. For a minute… I thought you were gone forever."

April appeared by the doorway and asked, "Is this a bad time, or are you performing a naughty show with a naked mannequin?"

Dawn yelped, "Uh, no! It's not what you think… Her battery died! She was… Oh, I am so embarrassed…"

April smiled and said, "I was kidding. It's nice to meet you, finally, Dawn. My name is April. I am mayor of Plas City."

"You look like May, except with black in you."

"It _does _have some similarities. But, enough about me. Well, I figured that we should talk. You got my message, right?"

She gave her the tome and said, "Miss April, Hanajima stole a necklace that was silver, while a crown was missing. Care to explain what?"

Hanajima responded:  
><em>"Our bra sizes go up to Double D. Any bust size will do for our valued customers of all sizes."<em>

April asked, but Dawn replied, "Don't ask…"

April remarked, "Well, I know it has been a while, but I forgot why. Michi used to hunt down a crown, before she made _Plastic Kingdom, _the old name for _Plas City_. She grabbed it, but was immune to it, due to the fact that she was clay. You were there, recently, but you were already a mannequin."

"And?"

"And… I believe Michi must've done it, making her city, as it is. Maybe we should find the crown and return it to _Natural Molden Forest_."

She asked, "Hanajima was involved with it, too, huh?"

"Yes," Dawn wept, "She is a full-fledged statue, since she returned."

"I should've known… _Silver Spell _works, only if a thief took it and returned to the room. But this is too much. Hanajima mentioned to you that she had an expedition."

"Yes. She told me so, after she explained why she had a mannequin joint, before becoming completely frozen. I think there were… uh, Mikoto… Maya… and uh, Minamo?"

"Motoko, Mio, Minami, and Mai all suffered and are now mannequins. Saki became #5. You should've seen them. This _expedition _was an order from a girl named Tohru Honda, in an attempt to retrieve the crown."

"But she was too late."

"I know. She doesn't know about the stipulations and consequences on that crown!"

"But why would this Honda girl want the crown?"

"Global domination…"

Dawn gasped, as April told her the story behind Tohru Honda, a.k.a. Onigiri. Dawn was shocked, learning that she was like a goddess. Dawn heard the whole story, from before when she told Miyazawa about it.

"Oh. I'm sorry that she was a mean girl," she said, "No wonder Hanajima was upset over Tohru, or Onigiri, as Yukinon told me."

Hanajima said:  
><em>"On sale is our strapless bras, available in colors red, teal, burgundy, navy, and onyx; all at 25% OFF, today only."<em>

April said, "Maybe she wanted to hide the whole Onigiri truth to Yuki and May… for now. Of course, it was safe for them to stay away from her. Dawn, I think you and I need to learn more of this whole matter. If you promise to help, maybe I can help break your curse."

Dawn giggled, "You will?"

"Yes," she said, "After all, I brought you here to see May, remember?"

"Oh, right… I forgot."

They laughed together. But as April was about to take Dawn to Plas City, she heard a voice.

"_It's time… It's time… April… I'm ready."_

It was Michi's voice. April was shocked, as she was about to leave.

"Sorry. We'll have to take a rain check. How about tomorrow? I have some business, back home," she panicked.

Dawn pouted, "Aw, no fair!"

April giggled, "Don't worry. I'll come back. Remember to bring May and Yuki with you… and also, bring the Hanajima mannequin with you, with _clothes _on!"

Dawn blushed, "Right… I'm sorry…"

She left, as Dawn was sad. She thought, "Great… I'll have to do it now, as soon as she leaves."

She rested, until 4PM, waiting for her chance to speak about April and Michi.

April, however, returned for a bit and asked, "Hey, Dawn… Does Hana-Quin say anything about black bras for sale yet?"

_DOY~!_

**XXXXX**

But little does she know that a girl with long brown hair and a mask was in Plas City. She then said, "Three strikes and you're fired. On one reason, the gang has been fading, on account of d0rkness."

She then growled, looking up the cloudy and dark sky, "Yolei… Arima… Hibiya… Prussia… They've ALL failed me! I'm the only one left… And I promise… heh, heh, heh… I _will _succeed."

Onigiri then glowed in a dark aura and spoke, "Tenma… awaken from your smashed grave…"

From F City's junkyard, Tenma woke up, glowing in LED red eyes. She was in her school uniform, with her skin a bit shredded.

"Yes… Master… AM-Net lives…" she spoke.

Onigiri said, "Attention, Tenma Tsukamoto… Now hear this. This is your master, Onigiri. Bring me the book on spells and curses. It is time I meet Miss Mayor April… _in person_."

What is she planning?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a local asylum, Prussia was in a padded room, in a straightjacket. He started to cry and speak incoherently.<p>

"Awe… Awesome… I am Awesome! Prussia! Loser! You Loser! Prussia! I am loser! Awesome! Hungary! Austria! Happy… Happy place… Happy, happy, happy… I am loser happy… Awesome loser…"

Yuzuki and Minoru watched on, from the window in the door.

"So, what is the case, Yuzuki?" Minoru asked.

Yuzuki responded, "Well, he has been acting insane, and he started to speak in tongue. His name is Gilbert Weillschmidt. He goes by the pseudonym, _Prussia_. He was apprehended by the AAW and LSAAWS, but was sent here, because of his condition."

"And what does this _Prussia _have?"

"A very bad case of _Dementia _and _Shock_."

She read the clipboard, "The words we can understand his communication were: _Awesome, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Silesia, Loser, Happy Place, _and_ Zombies._ I say that he must be freaked out; or in this case, a possible state of paranoia."

"Is that all he could say?"

"No. He speaks in sentences, clearly, but the words that are added in them are jumbled around… But he keeps saying the random words, every time he's alone, or in a case of fear."

Minoru concluded, "Worst case of _dementia _that I have ever seen. We'll have to up on his medication. This world may be crazy and goofy, but having a man here, in _his _case, it'll be disastrous."

He asked her, "What does he mean by _"Zombies"_?"

Yuzuki responded, "Dunno. But once I mentioned _Hungary, _he freaked out."

Prussia cried out, "I AM AWESOME LOSER! SUCK ON THAT, PRUSSIA! I am in Austria's Happy Place!"

Minoru said, "This is getting worse and worse, by the minute. He's speaking incorrectly."

Yuzuki remarked, "Well, he kept saying _Awesome_ and _Loser_, mostly. But what does he mean by "_Happy Place"_?"

"No idea. We'll have to give him _Shock Therapy, _once we're done with our main patients. For now, up his _Vita-Beta-Carotene_ dosage."

Yuzuki bowed, "Yes, Lord Minoru."

They left, as Prussia was crying out, through the door, "YA HUNGARY! Don't leave me with those Austrian Prussians! I am Zombie! I'm going to kick your ass, Loser!"

_I have a feeling that __Shock Therapy__ or __medication__ won't be enough for Poor Gilbert. He must still be traumatized over Hungary's demon aura. Not to mention the "Zombie Attack" by May and her friends._

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you then…<strong>_


	83. The Rise of Onigiri (Part 2)

At the LSAAWS HQ, Peter was sitting by Farra's bedside, a little angry and worried.

"Farra… Why?" He thought, "Why did this happen to you?"

Percival said, as Steven and Mizuki watched on, "He's been that way, for a while, now… My wife got shot, and he's becoming upset."

Mizuki said, "There was nothing we could do. He looked so torn-up by it. And also, it was only a grazed bullet hole."

Heather said, "Actually, it was shot on the bone. The X-rays showed that the bullet smashed her upper limb bone. Farra's arm is out of commission."

Steven asked, "How long?"

Heather replied, "About three weeks. It's not serious, though, since the Medicare here is _zawesome_."

Percival thought, "Peter… I know your best friend is hurt, but… But don't blame yourself. She did it to herself, before Miss Hibiya shot her…"

Peter then said to her, "Farra… I'm sorry. I know it was _partially _your fault, but… but I should've protected you."

Farra said, "It wasn't your fault. I kind of saw it coming, being that I shot my mouth, a lot."

"Yeah… Farra, I hope you'll recover soon. It won't be the same, without our bass player."

"You're right. I wish that I could get revenge on that bitch. If it were my back, I'd die now. I've been shot _there, _before."

"So I have heard. I still remember what happened to you, before. Anyway, Percival told me about her whereabouts. She got eaten up by Big Bertha. She did it for you, seeing that you're a woman, too."

Farra then hugged Peter, with just her left arm. She then laughed, "Who cares? I'm just happy that she got what she deserved. Tell Percival that I'll be fine. Though, my fans may be sad about me."

Peter smiled, "Cool beans. Anyways, you deserve rest."

Steven snuffed, "Get a room, you two!"

**SMACK!**

"SHUT UP!" Mizuki snapped.

At the _Broken Shades, _Dawn was about to knock on the door. She then thought, "Let's hope this works… May, Yukinon… forgive me."

But as she was about to knock, what of the others?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 75<br>The Rise of Onigiri (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>At the South City area, Excel, Hyatt, and Rachel went to work. Narue was about to perform on stage, as the crowd was cheering. Rachel hired Excel and Hyatt to mind the area and protect Nanase.<p>

Rachel called, "Count off!"

"HAIL, IL PALAZZO!" They cheered and saluted.

Rachel saluted, "Good! Excel, Hyatt, the concert is about to begin! Narue Nanase wants to make this show in South City a success. She is ready for her biggest dance show in history."

Excel smiled, "Excel will do her best to protect her! But I _am_ curious. What about Narue's friend?"

Rachel said, "They returned to the AAW, for their next mission. Iizuka told me to tell her that he misses her and will return soon."

Hyatt blushed, "Sorry… Narue must not be happy about the news."

Excel asked, "What about the date you two had? Excel is curious, or in this case, _Bi-_Curious."

Rachel turned away and stated in a serious voice, "Narue Nanase has forbidden me to say anything perverted, during her upcoming shows."

She sobbed, "We never had our date! If I did, I'd tell you about it! Man, I wish I was dead!"

Excel then spoke in a serious tone, "Young child! We cannot have you ruin your crush's big moment. This is a serious mission for us, as we shall drive towards the countryside, preparing for the adventure of a lifetime."

Hyatt smiled, "Oh, senior, you're so serious about this."

Excel winked, "Aw, thanks, little lady."

Rachel then said, "Excel, Hyatt, good luck."

* * *

><p>At her dressing room, Narue was adjusting her hair, while putting on her blue top. There was a knock on the door. It was Excel.<p>

"Hey, kiddo!" she smiled, "Excel is rooting for your upcoming performance, as your roommate!"

Narue smiled, "I guess so. But anything you say _may _not affect me in my show. If it's Rachel, however…"

She asked, "I want to know. Excel is curious about you and Rachel. Do you want to explain why you stood her up?"

Narue huffed, "Why should I? That _Karate Yuri Girl _is pathetic! There's _nothing _between us. In fact, I do not approve of Rachel's lifestyle."

She explained, "You know, I hear that she had a sister, who was an android like Narue Android. They were _both _created by the same creator, remained _anonymous._ She's like Rachel, except more bubbly and perky. Plus, she acts like a child. And also, she had a crush on Osaka's Harley Hartwell."

Excel smiled, "Must be a weird sister. Suppose she were that android."

"I doubt it," she replied, "Ran Moore's behavior is like Rachel's, except she squeals a lot. Rachel found her to be annoying, though. She once said, _"Rachel, you're so BOSS at your karate! I wish I was programmed to be tough as nails!"_ She's like an admirer to her 'sister'."

She added, "Come to think of it, she sounds like a Luci, more than a Colleen… But that's another story. You can tell, since they sounded different."

Excel asked, "Whatever happened to her, just now? Ran Moore, Excel meant."

Narue replied, "She left. She had to go travel the world. Luckily, she never recharges her batteries, since she has unlimited power, too, like Android 17 and 18. Rachel never told me where, when, how, and why."

Excel smirked, "Well… I'm surprised that you almost became a lover, since Iizuka abandoned you."

"Oh, he had duties… _shady _duties; but in the end, he worked for Kanaka, and that's all that mattered. Besides, he chose not to come. I don't mind it. But I _do _feel lonely."

Excel blushed and was sad, "Yeah. Excel feels bad, since Lord Il Palazzo is busy repairing ACROSS. Do you think I have a chance?"

Narue smiled and winked, "You'll be fine."

She continued, "By the way, Excel, maybe I should meet this Il Palazzo, one day. He'd love my autograph, and I can tell him that you're a great woman."

Excel blushed, "Aw, I ain't all that!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Broken Shades, Dawn knocked at the door, as May smiled.<p>

"Dawn! You came!" She cheered, "Come on in!"

Dawn was sad. "May I come in?"

May cheered in glee, "You do _not _believe the day I had. Yuki and I had some summer experience."

Dawn asked, "How so? Did you see the whale that Narue saw?"

May said, "Even better!"

They chatted, as Yukino was worried.

"I wonder why she is sad…" she thought.

**XXXXX**

Back at Plas City, April reopened the throne room and saw Michi in her throne, reborn and wearing a white dress.

"I knew you'd come back…" Michi spoke, as her pink hair waved, while her face was all shiny and glittery.

Michi was smaller than before, by about ten inches. April then asked her, "Hey, Michi… I'm glad you came back…"

Michi was also in her underwear. Her old clothes were too big for her, now.

"Oh, dear… I must feel embarrassed…" she blushed as she went to dresser and changed into a pink dress. April then had a stern look.

She then snapped, "We need to talk. Did you steal a crown from _Natural Molden Forest?!"  
><em>Michi asked, "Why? Was it something important?"

April stated, "I know a friend that has been cursed by a mannequin curse. I was wondering if you can give me any knowledge."

Michi grinned, "I'd love to! But first, show me around Plas City! I'll be happy to tell you, as soon as we finish!"

April then said, "Okay. I'll have Seina come over and take you around my new city. I have to pick up my friend from the _Real World, _first. You don't cause any trouble. But the minute it's done, _you _tell me. Got it?"

"Yes, April. Sorry if I was so finicky."

"You're not."

She left, as Michi blushed, while holding her chest, "April… I missed you so much. Normally, she'd cry for me. But, why would she ask me about the _Golden Molden Crown_, just now? I discovered it, WAY before the curse spread!"

What does Michi know? She's got some explaining to do…

**XXXXX**

Dawn explained the story, from beginning to end, of how she and Hanajima found a way to fix the curse. However, Dawn was upset, since she told her about the disaster that happened to Hanajima, as she was a Fashion Robot, long after her past.

"And that's the whole story, May," she said, "I'm going to Plas City, and to hope to fix this curse. It has something to do with the crown we saw."

Yukino said, "I suppose it was for Hana. She _did _suffer, after she and her friends went on an expedition."

May then asked, "Do you know what happened to you, though?"

Dawn growled, "I don't remember…"

She remarked, "But… Maybe at Plas City… I'll find out what I should know."

Miyazawa said, "Okay. We'll come with. Pero Pero and I will stay by each other, since Hyatt is gone."

May smiled, "Gee… You're a sweet girl! April will help and we get to help you! That's what friends-!"

"You're _not _coming!" Dawn shouted, "I'm going with April… _alone! _I wanted to let you know."

May cried, "Dawn! You can't!"

Yukino scolded, "Unacceptable. You need protection."

Dawn left, as May pulled her arm, "NO! Hikari! Don't leave me here! Let me go with you!"

Yukino cried out, "May! ENOUGH! You'll break her arm!"

Dawn shouted, "I'm going alone! It's Hanajima's decision to me! Let me go!"

May shouted, "I CANNOT! I wanna go with you!"

"YOU'LL BE IN THE WAY! WHAT IF SOMEONE HURT YOU?"

May stopped, as Dawn slammed the door. She held her hand up and started to speak an incantation. May cried out, before she could.

"Dawn! Are you out of your mind?"

Dawn sobbed, to the door, "May, I'm sorry! If I go and help with the curse, you'd be caught in it, as well! Guys, I'm sorry! Hanajima has become one, like me… I can't let you come and risk that!"

Yukino shouted, "Open this door now! Let us out!"

May cried, "You're making a huge mistake! Have you forgotten that you'll be a mannequin at 7?"

Dawn whimpered and said, "I'm aware of that…"

She then did the spell:  
><em>Zip, Zipper, Zephyr…<br>Xerox, Sapphire…_

The door was shut tight, as it glowed in a dark black hue. The aura faded and Dawn ran downstairs.

"I'm sorry… May… Yukinon…" she thought, with tears in her eyes, "I cannot let you get caught in my curse, too."

Miyazawa tried to break the door down, but it couldn't budge.

"Damn! She broke the door!" She cried, "Why did we agree to live here?"

May sobbed, "We're trapped!"

She sighed, "The door… Was it Dawn's doing?"

Suddenly…

Miyazawa shrieked and saw her dog, completely frozen in stone.

"PERO PERO! MY PUPPY!" She wailed.

May then noticed her feet. They were turning into stone, and slowly rising.

"YUKI!" She cried.

Miyazawa sobbed and was slowly turning into stone, "No… Why is this happening?"

"I don't know! Yuki! Do something!"

"But… But how?"

Yukino was completely turned to stone, as May followed.

"Yu… Ki… Help m-."

A silence was made, as May, Pero Pero, and Miyazawa were solid as rocks. Dawn's spell worked… and she can undo the spell, when she's done with Plas City; provided if she comes back, that is.

* * *

><p>Hours later, April arrived and picked up Dawn, who was a mannequin again. Both statues were outside. April arrived at nine at night. April read the note on her that was attached to her blouse:<br>_"April  
>May and Yukinon cannot make it. They said that they were too busy with their post-summer plans. I'll tell you what they did, when I wake up. Forgive me for this. Hanajima is all dressed and is coming with you. She's out back.<br>Dawn"_

April then held the Hanajima mannequin and said, "You should be helpful, too. I'll make it up to you, for your lost friends."

She responded:  
><em>"For summer, remember to buy our pastel white, pink, and yellow panties, for only $19.<em>_99__;__available at "Hot & Dainty"."_

April shrugged, "Uh, yeah… What you said."

She thought, "Damn. Dawn wasn't kidding about Hanajima as a Fashion Robot."

She left with both mannequins in tow, leaving May and Yukino, who were still frozen.

* * *

><p>Outside Plas City, April arrived, as Michi was waiting for her.<p>

"Where were you?" She scolded, "Seina Katsura finished the tour _quickly_. You have no sense in timing!"

April placed the mannequins up and said, "Michi… Meet Dawn and Saki. They are our cursed subjects."

Michi nodded and said, "I see… The _Molden Curse_."

"There's a name to it?"

Michi held her hand up and awakened Dawn. She left Hanajima in her state.

"I want her to listen to me, quickly, before she wears off," she said.

Dawn yawned, "What happened?"

April said, "Miss Dawn… Meet Michi, our ex-queen, before our city was in for Democracy."

Michi bowed and said, "Please sit down. Maybe I can shed the light into you. It may be fast, since you'll be back to your form soon."

Dawn nodded and replied, "Please do. The sooner I hear of it, the better."

Michi explained her story of why she stole the crown, which originally was from _Natural Molden Forest_:  
><em>"It was during my expedition for newer lands. After I have created the Plastic Kingdom, I found the Natural Molden Forest. It was there that I found the red and blue lipstick that switches clay folk into stop-n-go. I also encountered a beautiful gold crown, after stumbling into the treasure room.<br>Of course, going into the cave wasn't enough. I was worried that my loyal subjects would end up missing. This was when I created Yolei and April. To play it safe, I read the tomes, right by the cursed trinkets. But the crown was the best in the world at what it was. Taking the crown was simple, easy, AND I didn't become a mannequin. The curse said that only humans can be affected by the curse. I'm only a clay human, so, it didn't count. I made my escape, and was happy to be queen… or so I thought.  
>When I left the cave, there was a mysterious image of a figure that shone her blue eyes at me. She had long hair and a mask."<em>

April and Dawn gasped, "Onigiri…"

Michi continued, "Stricken with fear, I made my escape. But the only vehicles they had were cars and trucks. They were, however, broken. So, in my last ounce of strength, I sculpted a beautiful unicorn, made from mud and leaves in this wet tundra. Good thing, too. If this were a hot rainforest, I'd melt away. I rode on my unicorn and flew back to the kingdom. I survived, but the unicorn melted away, upon landing. Dirt works in certain ways of bizarreness."

Dawn snapped, "So… It was _your _fault?"

Michi said, "Yes. I'm sorry. Plus, I never knew about the expedition, since I was frozen by Queen Yolei. April filled me in, after learning about Hanajima."

Hanajima said:  
><em>"Our underwear and accessories are made to perfection, for quality service."<em>

"Now that she mentioned it, there _was _a store that is called _"Hot & Dainty"_, located in Pianta Village. It was a branching outlet." Michi added.

Dawn yelled, "Focus! We only want to know how to reverse the spell!"

Michi said in sadness, "I'm sorry… but I don't know if we could. Even if you try, we may not save both of you."

April growled, "Then we _must _find an antidote; one that has permanent effects _and _save Dawn and Miss Hanajima!"

Dawn then whispered, "Maybe… Maybe we could…"

April asked, "Do _you _know?"

She started to freeze in place and sprout tears from her eyes:  
><em>"I… I may… remember why… I… I… I…"<em>

She faded away and was back to her form. Michi was shocked, "Oh, no! It wore off!"

April snapped, "Not while _I _am still sculpted!"

Michi cried, "No, wait!"

She grabbed the Dawn statue, by the head, and started to view the past, via a bluish aura. It showed how Dawn came to be.

"Michi…" she gasped, "It was…"

_We'll check with it, later._

* * *

><p>Back at South City, Narue was about to go on stage, when…<p>

"HOLD IT!" Three girls cried out.

Narue gasped, "What the heck?"

There were three tan girls, with red, blue, and yellow hair, wearing matching uniforms. They started to sing out.

"We got the main stage! We will sing for our Otohata-Kun!"

Narue growled, "WHY? Why are they here?"

"You know them, Narue-Chan?" Rachel gasped.

"A bunch of degenerates!" Narue exclaimed.

Excel snapped, "Why, those… well-tanned brats!"

Narue stepped on stage, as the crowd booed the tan girls.

"Hey, you spray-tan freaks!" Narue shouted, as she was on the mic, "This is _my _stage! Get off the stage, now!"

They turned to Narue and drooled. They started to glow their red eyes. They spoke, "We have found you… Narue Nanase… Long live Onigiri… Long live Onigiri…"

Narue gasped, "Wha? What?"

The crowd was shocked.

Rachel cried, "Oh, NO! Onigiri has them in a stranglehold spell!"

Hyatt whimpered, "What should we do?"

Yes, what should they do? Narue is surrounded by three tan girls, possessed under the influence of Tohru "Onigiri" Honda. But for what purpose?

"Uh… Where's Security?" Narue whimpered in fear.

Rachel cried, "NO!"

Excel shouted, as she ran to them, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

She jumped up and was about to attack the tan zombies, before they could get to Narue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can Excel save Narue from the possessed followers, if you'd call them followers?<strong>_

_**And what of Michi? Is SHE responsible for Dawn's curse?**_

_**Find out, in the next chapter…**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up in a branch…<p>

"Whoa! Hey, Beavis!" Butt-Head said, "We're, like, uh, up high."

He laughed, "This is a huge city! Huh, huh, huh…"

Beavis snapped, "Eh… Damn it! I lost my shoe! Heh, heh, heh…"

Their parachute opened, as they were snagged by a tree branch, about ten feet above.

"Uh… What should we do now? Huh, huh, huh…"

"Mmm, heh, heh, heh… Uh… I think we should climb down, now… Heh, heh… I'm starting to feel, like, dizzy."

"Huh, huh, huh… Dumbass…"

They climbed down, as they removed their parachute. They, however, plummeted into a pile of leaves. They got up and laughed.

"Uh! Uh, huh, huh, huh… That was cool. Huh, huh, huh…"

"Yeah… Heh, heh, heh… I mean, no! It hurts! Heh, heh… Damn it!"

By as they laughed, a figure held up a rifle and pointed at the two boys.

"What are you doing in my darling Kyo's patch?" She shouted.

"Uh… … Huh, huh, huh…"

They were in shock, as the girl was about to fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	84. The Rise of Onigiri (Part 3)

Lance Sackless (The Red Guy) appeared and announced the next chapters of the story.

"Hello! It's me, Lance Sackless, and I, said name introduction, am here to announce that the remaining three chapters of _Series 3_ will be presented in different arcs, _during _the Onigiri Arc. Heh, heh… First, we have Narue Nanase's concert, interrupt by the possessed GALS. OOH! And we get to see _wittle Awcher and Wana _in this chapter. NEXT! We have the conclusion of the whole mannequin deal with Plas City. We _finally _learn of the secret behind Dawn's _curse~! AND _maybe here, we'll see Hanajima back to normal. HER ELECTRIC WAVES HURT! _And FINALLY, _during the second to last chapter, we see everyone-."

Miranda and Setsuna restrained him and shouted, "Don't spoil it!"

Lance was tied up and in pain, all messed up and contorted, "On with the show…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 76<br>The Rise of Onigiri (Part 3)**_

* * *

><p>At South City, Narue was surrounded by three tan girls, about to take her down. They were under the control of Onigiri. Excel dove in and shouted at them.<p>

"Hey, you bitches! Get off Miss Narue's stage!" She yelled, in a fast manner, "Excel had backstage passes just to see her! We cannot have an opening act, like you, ruin it! In fact, your act wasn't on the card! Why the hell are the three of you here? Excel is pissed at you! Excel wants retribution! No one hurts Narue Nanase!"

Rachel concluded, "I wonder why you cared for Iceland and Otohata."

The girls chanted, "O-TO-HA-TA! O-NI-GI-RI!"

Narue shouted, "Shut up! They ain't here!"

The red gal sneered, "Oh, we have ways to talk, for ousting Prussia _and _Arima."

"But… I don't remember that…"

The yellow gal smiled, "Now, now… Surely, that these fans will adore you as our prize… You got rid of the android, so now, we've waited our turn."

The blue gal snickered, "We had a deal with the Space Ninjas, as you call them… just for your head."

Excel was shocked, "HUH?"

Narue growled, "You tan addicts! How dare you side with terrorists?"

Rachel growled, "Narue… You know them?"

"They are from the N-system. Avalon aliens. I've heard of them. They attacked me many times, during my Middle School days, but failed."

"I see… Permit me to help, then?"

"What's the deal?"

The Gals drooled and snarled, as Rachel nodded, while posing her karate stance.

Rachel explained, "These girls mentioned Onigiri… Whatever Tohru Honda had done, it's working. These girls are being controlled by her."

"Aware of it…"

"Are you _also _aware that Onigiri can twist and turn time, on certain people?"

"I never knew _that_."

Narue blushed and said, "All right, fine! If we beat them, I _promise _you that I'll take you on a date, _after _my concert. But JUST THIS ONCE!"

The gals smiled evilly, "Onigiri will love to feast on a nasty slut like you…"

Narue growled, "You jerks!"

Rachel yelled, "Bring it on!"

Excel and Hyatt watched on, as Narue's band, wearing black and silver suits, was concerned. The drummer asked, "What's going on?"

Hyatt said, "Your lead singer is frightened by these three."

The bassist stated, "Well, we'll have to play a regular song to tone her anger down."

But they were too late. The Gals beat up on Narue, kicking, biting, punching, and stomping on her. Narue tried to fight off, but knowing Nanase, she doesn't believe in violence. Rachel threw down the red and blue Gals and gave them a karate punch and heel drop. The blue one charged at her, by she was taken down by a karate throw. She posed and huffed, "ORA!"

Narue got up and growled, "Now… Get security on stage!"

The drummer smiled, "Looks like Nanase's got it."

"Hey, we never made a song with her!" The keyboard player spoke, "All we do is her beats!"

Hyatt cringed, "But… How can we stop her?"

Excel had an idea. She then sang a bit, "_This is NOT love…_"

Hyatt asked, "Huh? Senior?"

Excel said, "Please, Hatchan! It's the only way!"

The guitarist asked, "What was that song? I like it. Maybe we could perform it."

The drummer remarked, "Only one problem… we have no music to perform it with."

Excel gave them the music sheets. It was _Excel Saga's Theme_!

She winked, "Start practicing its beats, while Hatchan and I sing our vocal chords out."

Hyatt pleaded, "But Senior, you had your voice broken."

Excel sang, "_My doctor never said that I couldn't sing…_"

Hyatt was moved, "Okay…"

But as they were warming up, the gals got up and started to shake in anger.

The crowd cheered on, think it was all for show. They started to chant loudly.

"WHOA! What a show! I thought it'd be a boring concert, but what a show!"

"This is the best fighting concert ever!"

"GO! NARUE-CHAN!"

"Fight with your Miracle Bomber!"

The Gals yelled, "NOW! We transform into Onigiri's _Rice Ball _form!"

Archer, from the crowd, chanted, "Balls!"

Lana sighed, "Why did we come here?"

"It's fun!"

"Are you _that _selfish?"

"Kind of! But I want to get Narue Nanase's autograph for mother."

The Gals started to glow in a dark aura and began to mutate. Rachel and Narue were in shock. The Tan Gals were turning brownish and furry. They were turning into beasts, with long claws and sharp teeth. They were hybrids of wolf, cat, dog, bear, and the lion. They let out a roar, as the crowd cheered on.

_What idiots! Don't they know that they could die by these monsters?_

Archer gasped, "Holy shit! This is an awesome show!"

Lana shouted, "It's NO show! Something about this mission strikes me weird!"

"What should we do?"

"We watch… and see…"

"Okay. Where's that beer vendor? Gotta see a show with liquor."

Rachel dashed at the tan girl monsters, but with _one _swipe, she was out cold. Narue was worried, but scared… as she dropped to her knees, while the monsters approached her.

"Please… No… Have mercy!"

A girl shouted, "Narue! Narue! Narue! Narue!"

The crowd followed, "Narue! Narue! Narue!"

"The crowd… My fans…" she thought, "Are they _that _dumb? This is _real_! But if they want, I should do something!"

She started to seethe, as she called to her band, "HEY! Play something mean and exciting!"

She jumped away from the blue monster's claw attack, "AND HURRY!"

Excel winked, "Way ahead of you!"

She said to Hyatt, "They actually think that this is all for show."

Hyatt explained, "Even though the pain is real, we _will _have to save Miss Narue from danger."

The bassist gave his thumbs-up, "You got it! We got the tune, now let's save Narue's dancing feet!"

The music started to play. The drummer sounded off, "A-1, 2, 3, 4!"

The music (_Excel Saga theme_) began. Narue was moved by it.

"That song…" she thought, "I feel…"

The Red Gal Monster cried, "Time to die, Narue Nana-!"

**POW!  
>"BITE ME!" <strong>Narue cried out.**  
><strong>She socked at the red monster, in the face, with ease.

_(Excel__): Sore wa ai ja nai~ (Hyatt coughs)  
>(Hyatt): Ai wa sore ja nai~ (Hyatt coughs)<br>(Both): Ai shite 'ru kedo ai sarete wa inai_

The music started to boil her rage.

**WHAM! POW! BAM!  
><strong>Narue was like a human fighting machine! She assaulted each monster, completely, with each powerful shot. As Excel and Hyatt sang, she socked the red monster in the chest, a dropkick to the blue monster with a swinging fist, and the yellow monster got a knuckle sandwich. She grabbed all three and swung them around in a giant top.

"GO! NARUE! GO!" The crowd chanted.

Lana gasped, "Now I see everything!"

Archer huffed, "Don't shoot yourself! You just died before."

She barked, "Shut up."

Rachel smiled, "Narue-Chan…"

She fainted, after that.

_(Both): Banana no kawa de koronde mo  
>(Excel): Sore wa subete ano kata no tame<br>(Both): Shiite iu nara sore wa kitto  
>Ai to iu na no chuuseishin<em>

Narue delivered a huge right hook, left jab, right knee, and left heel kick onto the beast, in a swift fast motion. She grabbed all three and threw them down to the stage, smashing into the floor. She jumped down and pointed up, as the song ended.

Everyone was shocked, as the pyrotechnics went off. The crowd boomed in cheers, as Narue was smiling.

"NARUE! NARUE! NARUE! NARUE!"

"Narue Nanase is the best! She kicks ass!"

"Whoa! I know it's all fake, but goddamn!"

"She's my hero; almost as much as that Karate Girl!"

"Those girls over there sang their hearts out, but Nanase must've did this to them!"

"Alright! Narue and her friends rock!"

"YEAH!" Archer cheered, "HOLY-!"

Lana cried, "Will you SHUT UP! Listen! This is, by far, _not _on Miss Nanase's program!"

He asked, "And _what _do we propose?"

She explained, "We should return to ISIS, after the show, and learn more about this _Onigiri _nonsense."

"Right. But only because, I wanted to get her autograph, first. And I thought she hated violence… It's more of her pet peeve in her blog."

"And I thought she _hated _computers."

"Possibly someone doing it, for her."

"Lazy…"

They continued to cheer, as the Tan Girls, mysteriously returned back to their normal selves, were carted off by security. She grabbed the microphone and said, "I'm sorry, folks. I think I overdid it. Let's give a round of applause for my friends, Rachel Moore, Excel Excel, and Hyatt, for their assistance in this opening act!"

They cheered as they bowed; except for Rachel, who was completely hurt. They went backstage, as Narue then began her show, as she added, "Whoa… I better be careful here. That hole's dangerous."

She started to dance up a storm, as Excel and Hyatt laughed.

"So _this _is Narue Nanase's routine." She replied.

Rachel smirked and said, "Well, I don't know how you did it, but you helped saved Narue's life."

Excel gloated, "Well… No need to thank us. We had some songs in our repertoire, and the lead guitarist suggested an anger-inducing beat."

Rachel then thought, "I don't get it…"

As Narue continued her performance, Rachel thought, "Those girls… They said something about Onigiri… What could it mean? If what I hear is true, then Narue Nanase is in very BIG trouble."

Hyatt smiled, "Ah… Good times. Maybe we should sing with Narue."

Excel said, "No need. We'll be fine, as long as we stay grounded. By the way, any news on Lord Il Palazzo?"

She shook her head and replied, "He's still working on the loose ends. We'll see him, next week, while he's on vacation here."

Excel blushed, "I get to see him again! Excel Excel is lovey-dovey! Your Excel is most patient for you, oh Lord Il Palazzo!"

Rachel listened on and was a bit pissed, "Why do they _talk _while I watch Nanase perform?"

Narue finished her performance, as the crowd cheered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tenma was at a library, looking for a spell book. She found the book: "<em>Witchcraft 101 by: Arthur Kirkland"<em>.

Tenma beeped, "Target acquired. Commencing check-out."

SHHH!

She whispered, "Sorry…"

Tenma, of course, was resurrected from her grave, after she was destroyed by Dan and Chris. She was now under the evil influence of Onigiri. She was completely whole, with her scars on her face. She went to the librarian and spoke in a robotic voice, "Excuse me, Miss Librarian. I wish to take this book home with me."

Yue Ayase, the librarian, spoke, as she was drinking her juice box, "Good. May I see your library card, please? By the way, why did you speak like that? And what's with the monster scars? Are you like on Halloween? That's in two months."

Tenma stared at Yue… and then glow her eyes red. Yue was hypnotized by her evil eye.

Tenma asked, "You want to see my library card?"

"No, master…" Yue spoke robotically, "Keep it, as long as you want. I won't mind it."

Tenma bowed and left with the book. Yue was still frozen, as Haruna Saotome saw the whole thing. She addressed to her, "Yue… What was that about?"

"No, master…" Yue remarked, "I obey…"

Haruna sighed, "You know… You're fired, Yue."

She waved her hand, as she was still frozen.

"Yue? Messed-up Earth to Yue…"

Nothing.

Outside, Tenma left with the book in hand.

"Forgive me, Miss Onigiri," she said, "But this book was a _steal_. Wah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She disappeared, with the book in hand.

* * *

><p>Back at <em>Plas City<em>, April was completely shocked by seeing Dawn's visions. They were about her true form; and she found out what it was that gave her the curse.

Michi asked, "So?"

April growled in tears, "Michi… HOW COULD YOU?"

It turns out Michi _was_ responsible for her curse. Michi then confessed, "I see… You win. You want to know why I did it. Well, it's a long story, but I'll explain."

April snapped, "What did you do to her?"

She confessed, "The _Molden Spell… _I gave it to her, until we find a way to protect her… from my abdicator, Yolei Inoue. You see…"

April yelled, "WHAT? What did Yolei have to do with it?"

As Michi was about to explain the whole story, Onigiri was high above the roof, with the book that Tenma swiped. She then read the spell book, looking for a proper hex.

"Darn," she sighed, "My only wish was to have speed-reading powers. Thanks a lot, stupid!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	85. The Rise of Onigiri (Part 4)

Back at the _Broken Shades, _Peter and Farra returned home, with Farra's right arm on a sling.

"I'll be fine," she said, "Steven said that I should stay home. You guys can handle missions without me."

Peter declared, "I'll stay with you. I don't want you hurt, any longer."

"Big guy… I know it's right, but I got Ropponmatsus 1 and 2 with me, downstairs. I gave them the okay, but…"

"No way! I'm not letting you be treated by those reject fembots from hell!"

"Peter, get over it! That was ages ago! Like I said, I'm… I'm… fine?"

They saw Excel, Hyatt, and Narue, by May and Miyazawa's door. They went to them.

"Waiting for someone?" Farra asked.

Hyatt replied, "We're waiting for Haruka and Yuki to come out."

Narue added, "We just came back for something to tell, but there's been a problem."

Peter asked, "How so?"

Narue explained, "We knocked, but they cannot come out. Then we tried to break the door down… but it's like lead."

They didn't know that Dawn placed the spell that made May, Miyazawa, and Pero Pero into stone and sealed away the whole apartment.

Peter nodded and said, "Well, I suppose we should help. However-."

Excel asked, "What happened to you?"

Farra growled, "None of your fucking business… Besides, I got three weeks to heal."

He stated, "She was shot in the arm."

Farra snapped, "Peter!"

"_Someone _has to tell them the bad news! Besides, everybody, including your fans, have to know about your injuries."

"Well, _don't _blab it towards our neighbors!"

"They can keep a secret."

Narue then thought, "What could've happened?"

Peter then grabbed the doorknob, but he was shocked by a frozen chill.

"AH! SHIT!" He yelled, as he held his hand, in pain, "What is with this door?"

Farra snuffed, "Apparently, they like to blast the AC."

Peter said, "We don't even _have _AC!"

Narue then pondered, "This isn't right… Something about this door is odd."

She then concluded, "I think I had May and Yukino all wrong. It's obviously that these two are-."

Excel interrupted, "HOLD IT! Stop it, right now!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter JACKPOT (77)<br>The Rise of Onigiri (Part 4)**_

* * *

><p>Back at Plas City, Michi confessed to everything that happened, involving Dawn's curse. Her memories returned, and is about to explain everything.<p>

"It was my own fault…" she sobbed.

She explained:  
><em>Dawn and I met, after I introduced Yolei into my kingdom. At the time, I thought that SHE was That Woman. Of course, THAT was another Dawn. Anyway, we had a chat and kind of kicked the peanut around. She wanted to become a Poké-Stylist, when she grows up. She said that she wanted to pose for many styles of Pokémon battle attires, in her fun love. The sad part was that she wanted to travel and be away from friends. That was when I kind of… Gotta stop saying "Kind of"… That was when I goofed. In a swig, I figured that she wanted to be an awesome girl, but with Forever Beauty. I read a spell on her forever-ness. All I found was the Molden Curse. I didn't know, at the time, but I went ahead and gave her the spell.<br>I made Dawn stand in a pedestal, wearing her pink dress. Then I waved my magical powers and did the incantation._

_Dawn called, as she was in her pink dress, with her hair in a ponytail, "Are you sure this will work, Michi?"_

_Michi said, "It'll work. Natural beauty is rare, but beauty is often here, in these worlds."_

_Dawn closed her eyes and giggled, "I'm ready."_

_Michi chanted, "Double Daring, Awesome Caring… Sharing and Staring, Freedom pairing…  
>Trapezoid Field, start to yield… Mayonnaise ball bearings…<br>Silly Billy went to Tommy… Bought ten pounds of huge salami…  
>Mustache Ride, Tan Ya Hide… I want my cute mommy…"<em>

_Dawn started to glow and stiffen, "Queen… It's working! It's working! I… I feel so… I…"_

_Michi gasped, as Dawn's arms began to freeze, "Oh, no!"_

_She went through the pages, "Oh, no! Dawn, no! I… I think I made…"_

_She read the side effects on the page: "This spell will give you "Forever Beauty" as a mannequin."_

"_Oh, crap!" Michi cringed, as Dawn was a mannequin._

_She whispered, "Michi… What have… you… done… to… m-?"_

_She was gone. Michi was in tears._

"_Oh, dear…" she sobbed, as she panicked, "Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear…"_

"_Queen Michi!" Yolei called, "Where's my cake?"_

_Michi gasped, "Oh, no! I didn't want Yolei to find out I had a friend, behind her back!"_

_She ran off and put Dawn in a box. She marked it:  
>"Care of Pianta Village – Coconut Mall".<em>

_Michi then hid the box away, waiting for the mailman. She placed a stamp on it, in case she forgot._

_Yolei scolded, "I hear a girl AND a spell. What's going on, your most selfishness?"_

_Michi grinned, "Oh, uh… Nothing. Just practicing spells with dolls."_

_Yolei glared, "Okay, then. But I'll be watching you, even if you ARE my loyal queen!"_

_Michi barked, "I'M supposed to be watching YOU! You ARE my slave, after all!"_

"_You said I was your-!"_

"_Sorry… My bad."_

"_Please__ get down here, now! I beseech you!"_

"_(Sigh) Coming~!"_

_She left, as Michi sighed, "Whew… That was close. If Dawn is there, before I get rid of her, and Yolei spots me, I'm dead."_

Michi narrated:  
><em>After that, Dawn was placed away in Pianta Village. Weeks before my crown was stolen, which I stole from Molden Forest (super sorry), Yolei made a second Dawn; in her speech, while I was frozen, she said that she saw the cutest girl in Coconut Mall. That was when she created Dawn, who, in turn, became That Woman, an agent from ACROSS, in which <em>_you__ destroyed, just to save me. After that, I wanted to keep myself reborn and forget everything that happened. However… Everything changed. During my trip in limbo, I learned that Yolei worked for a higher power._

April stated, "It was probably that Mean Miss Hibiya."

Michi shook her head, "No…"

April asked, "Prussia?"

Michi scowled, "April…"

April smirked, "I was just kidding. I knew it was Onigiri. Besides, I heard it from Yuki. Yolei melted away, thanks to hot water. Souichiro Arima, her ex-husband, was killed by her, in a desperate attempt to free him, which she did. He's safely located in ER and ICU. Then I heard from May and a girl named Excel that Prussia was detained, after being spooked by zombies (_or so he says_). And then, after a gunfire accident, Onigiri's advisor, Chitose Hibiya, was eaten alive by a whale. Of course, she told me, before she and May came back from _Great White Ocean_."

Michi gasped, "You mean… there were more evil, than just Yolei? And all four of them were in front of May _and_ Yukino?!"

April nodded, and remarked, "Now… I'm not the one to be mean, but Yolei is now gone. Dawn can be free now… and Hanajima, of course."

Hanajima spoke:  
><em>"Pink bra and panties are in style, for only $29.99, with purchase of ANY three pairs of bras or panties, combined."<em>

"Ooh! Is the sale on, today? I have _got _to try on some hot silk bras on!" Michi giggled.

April shouted, "MICHI!"

She yelped, "Sorry… Evading the subject, much. But I _am _still in this body. My age must've dropped, by 6."

"How old are you, anyway?"

**XXXXX**

**SLAM!**

"Damn!" Peter growled, "It won't budge!"

He tried to break the door down, but no go.

Excel asked, "Do you still have your key, Hatchan?"

Hyatt said, "No. It's inside the room."

They dropped to the ground, in anime-style; except for Farra, who has a sling.

Farra yelled, "NOW WHAT? She lives here, but-!"

Ropponmatsu 1 asked, "Excuse me… But why not ask the manager for a _Master Key_? If it is locked tight…"

Ropponmatsu 2 explained, "The door will open, and YAY!"

Narue left to her room and said, "I'll call Rachel and tell her what's going on. Excel, you go get the key!"

R-1 insisted, "Let me get it for you. Unit 2 will watch the door, before Senior Moore arrives. I also patched through Mister Percival, Senior Dunn, Senior Cooke, and Miss Takase to come and help."

Farra cried, "Why in god's name are you bringing them with?"

Peter said, "Let's have everybody's help on this, okay? It's our motto: _We Do Anything_! Everybody knows that!"

Farra nodded, "I beg to differ…"

Hyatt grew worried, "Haruka… Yuki…"

Narue called Rachel, "Sorry if it'll ruin our date plans (_if we HAD any_), Rachel, but I need you for an emergency. May and Miyazawa are trapped."

Rachel, via phone, asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know… But come over, now! And NO, this is NOT a date!"

She hung up and huffed, "Geez! Can't she listen to me, for once?"

She stepped out, as Peter grew tired and bored. "Dude, can you hurry up? I cannot take playing _Prowler _or _Locksmith_, while you ladies are trying to go near that frosty door."

Excel gasped, "Frosty door?"

Narue said, "Don't you remember? The door was ice cold."

"Excel knew that."

"But… Why are they in there? I know it's not-."

"Bup-bup! Excel is stopping you, Narue Nanase!"

**XXXXX**

April then said, as she read the spell book, "Michi, does it say _anywhere_ in this book, about to reverse the _Molden Curse_?"

"No," Michi said, "There is NO reversal cure. This curse was made, but they didn't print out a newer curse, to undo it."

April said, "Then… We'll have to experiment this remedy! I know this is science, but we have to save Hanajima _and _Dawn! Don't forget, this was _your _fault!"

Michi sobbed, "Yes, I know. And since you're in charge, I'll do anything you say. I am so honored…"

"For starters, you're grounded!"

"Aw… and so disappointed."

"I'm sorry. But in this state, I cannot let you go. Besides, even if Hanajima blurts out ANY _Hot & Dainty _sale, I forbid you to go."

"And it has been moved to "_so pissed off"_. I loved _Hot & Dainty_! I buy ALL my lingerie there!"

"You'll have time for lingerie, thongs, panties, and other unmentionables, when we finish! Help me out, okay?"

Michi agreed, and said, "Let's do it! If we fail, I want you to melt me, for everything that I have regretted."

April shook her head and said, "No. We'll do this together. We'll have to free Hanajima _and _Dawn, before Onigiri rises up. You promised to return; you might as well make it up to Dawn, since you did this to her."

Michi sobbed, "And it becomes "_So guilty_"… I'm sorry. If we don't save her, I just wanted you to know… I…"

April huffed, "Michi…"

Michi nodded, "Right. Let's do this, like _Doofus_."

They began to experiment on the spell. But up above the roof, Onigiri found a spell that would affect the city.

"Oh…" she blushed, "This is perfect. The _Ice Cloud Driver_."

She read aloud:  
><em>"The Ice Cloud Driver freezes everybody in one city, into mannequins. However, they remain alive, but encased in ice, without having to-."<em>

"Ha-ha!" She laughed, "Now… Now is the perfect opportunity to freeze these dolls of clay… _for good_!"

She then thought, "But City Hall won't be enough. I'm going to need a taller building, to let it spread around the city. The _tallest _in _Plas City; _I don't care where."

She found it. It was a huge red building, at about sixty stories. The building said _"Plas City Enterprises"_.

"Man, they think of everything here," she said, as she was pumped, "But… Plas City will have a new goddess, when this is over!"

She dashed off to the building, as she started to seethe.

"Everyone is useless. I better plan my next strategy, as soon as I am done here."

She laughed evilly:  
>"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! <strong>AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!<strong>"

Her laughs disappeared, as she went to the top of the huge building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What could Onigiri have in store for Plas City?<strong>_

_**Will Michi and April cure Dawn and Hanajima, before it is too late?**_

_**And what of May & Yukino? They didn't appear again, thanks to Dawn.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find out in the final chapter of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May: Series 3"!<strong>_


	86. The Rise of Onigiri (Part 5)

The Gang, out of character, was rehearsing. Percival smiled and said to the camera.

"Oh, hello," He said, "As you know The Gang and Gang-Wave are preparing for _Epilogue III_. This will be a special _Musical_ recap, for Chapters 53 thru _this _one, casted by ALL OF US. But we won't tell you everything about it. You'll find out, following this climatic chapter, ending Season Three… and _also _setting up the fourth, and possible _final _series of this story."

Farra, with her arms healed, said, "Darling… I don't get the idea of having some of our members in this show. Weren't Harima, Eri, and Miranda already in the story?"

Percival said, "So were Narue, Kanaka, and Tenma."

Farra asked, "So, does my arm heal, in time? I broke my prop cast off, so-."

He covered her mouth and whispered, "Quiet, you fathead! Do you _want _to ruin the magic? But hey… That's, uh, what Senzu Beans do, right?"

Farra snuffed, "Liar…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gang-Wave appears in "Miyazawa &amp; May"<br>Following the end of Series 3…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 78<br>The Rise of Onigiri (Part 5)**_

* * *

><p>Onigiri was up on the building, sniffling, shivering, and all blushed.<p>

"Maybe…" she sniffled, "Maybe I should've researched this plan, carefully."

**AH-CHOO!  
><strong>Her mask almost fell off. She was sniffling in the cold weather, since _Plas City _has no sun, during summers.

"Whoops…" Tohru smiled, adjusting her mask, "Being an android, _and_ human, _and_ beast, _and_ alien, may have _some _flaws. I mean, I _am _still me."

She then viewed the clouds and whispered, "Oh, my lord, god, savior, and (censored), respectively… Say hello to your NEW goddess… Tohru Honda. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

She laughed continuously, as we head back to April and Michi, studying the curse.

April then thought, after reading a dozen of spell books, "I don't get it. _Nothing _in these books say anything about _The Molden Curse!_"

She cried, "I quit! I can't find it!"

Michi smiled, "We'll find it, soon. Don't give in, April."

"NO! I AM DONE WITH YOU _AND _THIS BLASTED CURSE! We've been reading these stupid books for twelve hours now! I feel like I am gonna EXPLODE!"

Michi smiled, "Relax. Don't blow yourself into pieces of black. We'll find that cure, shortly."

Onigiri then peered inside and gave them a slip of paper.

"Anything to cure that young girl… so I can make _her_ suffer," she smiled evilly and disappeared.

April found the paper and asked, "What's this? _Mod bod, hot rod… The God of Flod… _What the fuck, dude?"

Michi then whispered, "It's worth a shot. Let's do it."

They tried it on Hanajima, first. They did the spell, together:  
><em>"Mod bod, hot rod… The God of flod…<br>Sick of Soap, taste the rope… Fired-up cod…  
>Red and green, very mean… String bean…<br>Tate and Campbell, show and tell… Shining gene…"_

Hanajima then moved again and said:  
><em>"Thank you for shopping at "Hot &amp; Dainty". Please handle your garments with care…"<em>

April snapped, "Worthless…"

Michi asked, "Hold on! There's one more word… _Be clean!_"

April cried, "NO ONE SAYS _BE CLEAN!"_

Hanajima started to glow, as they argued. She was returned back to normal, but saw them fighting. She left quietly, as Michi said, "Well, I think it would've worked, if we said it all… without any trouble."

April turned and saw Hanajima gone.

"GASP!" She panicked, "Hanajima is gone!"

Michi squealed, "This is so sudden! The spell… IT WORKED!"

April then felt exasperated, "Michi… We cannot be sure. Someone must've taken her back."

She sighed, "Bring in Dawn. If we fail… we can _always _sell her to _Hot & Dainty_!"

They set up Dawn, as it was morning. It was seven in the morning, as Dawn started to move. She thought, "What are you two doing?"

"We stayed up _all night… _and we lost track of time," April cringed.

Michi then started to ask, "You heard everything?"

Dawn said, "I'm hungry. Can we do this, _after _breakfast? I just got up, and you two are exhausted!"

Michi fell asleep, as April smiled, "Don't worry… We'll do it later. We found your cure."

Dawn was excited, as April passed out. Dawn hugged her and said _Thank You. _She looked around and was confused.

"Where's Hanajima?"

**XXXXX**

Back at the _Broken Shades, _Ropponmatsu 1 got the master key, but couldn't get it in the keyhole.

"It will not do," she said, "The key cannot fit. The knob is filled with a mysterious ice substance."

Percival looked at the knob and was confused. He asked, "Ropponmatsu, what kind of substance is this?"

"Analysis has confirmed that the substance is ice stone."

They all gasped, "ICE STONE?"

Percival thought, "Ah, wonderful…"

Narue snuffed at him, "Stop thinking perverted thoughts!"

Farra sighed, "He's like that, since we had Ropponmatsu 1 _and _2 living with us."

Heather was worried, "Heather is worried. They are trapped. Poor Haruka… Poor Yukino… Poor, uh, whoever else…"

Hyatt sobbed, "Pero Pero…"

Excel gasped, "NO! The dog?"

Narue cringed, "It's worse than I thought!"

Rachel called, "Narue-Chan!"

Rachel arrived, with a crowbar and hammer. She went upstairs, as The Gang stepped back. She then said, "Narue-Chan! Allow me to break it open! Step back! I'll channel ALL MY ANGER!"

She started to huff and puff and growl in anger. She held the hammer up and growled loudly.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHH!**"

"WAIT!" Ropponmatsu 2 screamed, "YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"

Rachel halted and blushed, "She's cute…"

She cleared her throat and asked, "AHEM! Why not?"

R-2 said, "_This _door was locked by _Black Arts_!"

Steven snuffed, "HAH! Like it was caused by… Wait… Magic?"

"MAGIC?!" They all gasped.

Percival asked Peter, "Is this true? Was this door was icy? TOO icy?"

He nodded and responded, "I'm sorry… I tried to turn it, but it's like a hot oven skillet, but with extreme chill!"

"Is your hand okay?"

"Does it _look like _I'm okay?" he held his bandaged hand, "Of course, I need a baked potato to warm up; thank you for asking."

Excel was nervous, "This is scary… This is like a Horror Fan Fic! And here Excel thought it was an ASFR Fic…"

Narue scolded, "EXCEL! Shut it! This is _not _a Porn Fic!"

Steven asked, "Hey, runt, who would have the right mind to use magic on a door?"

R-2 explained, "Dunno. But according to samples from the frost on the door, it must be a very powerful witchdoctor."

Hyatt sobbed, "Poor Haruka."

Excel comforted her and said, "Oh, no. Don't cry."

She wailed, as she wept, "Haruka! Why? Please live!"

"Aw, here it goes…" Rachel snuffed, "They'll be fine!"

Narue replied, "I don't know. I don't suppose we should use a blowtorch?"

Excel sobbed, "Aw, man! You beat me to it!"

Narue shouted, "Our neighbors are trapped, by some _Hoodoo_, and _you're _squawking!"

Rachel rebutted, "It's pronounced _Voodoo._"

Narue sneered, "Will you shut up?"

Percival asked, "Ropponmatsu, any way to get in?"

She scanned and said, "Negative. There is NO way of getting into this room."

Heather raised her hand and called, "Who wants to break in and save the girls?"

R-2 cheered, as she called, "I DO!"

Everyone, but R-1, Percival, & Farra, raised their hand.

Percival thought and said, "Maybe Kanaka will fill us in. Ropponmatsu! Send a sample to the LSAAWS and AAW labs, ASAP!"

Steven sobbed, "NO WAY! IT COULD BE LIQUID ICE!"

Farra shouted at him, "YOU think of what this shit is!"

Narue scolded, "HEY! No need for your language in front of a celebrity!"

She then glared at Farra, "And remember… I will fucking_ kill_ you, if you say it again."

Farra whined, "Just don't break my other arm!"

* * *

><p>After a long rest and meal, April and Michi woke up, just to prepare for Dawn and her spell.<p>

Dawn said, as she was posed forcefully, while moving a bit, "What took you so long? I'm not used to beds."

April asked, "Why are you-?"

Dawn smiled, "It's a simple way. Not only you pose as a mannequin, but it cures all blood passages, steadily keeping your heart pumping, and stay relaxed, in the process. I told Yukinon about this, when we first met."

Michi grinned, "A typical technique to calm your heart and lungs."

_Not proven…_

Dawn smiled, "Now… Can you give me the spell, now?"

She stood in place, as April and Michi began the incantation.

April added, "By the way, did you call May and Yuki?"

Dawn said nothing, as Michi cried, "Now's not the good time to ask. Let's do this."

They began the spell.

"_Mod bod, hot rod… The God of flod…  
>Sick of Soap, taste the rope… Fired-up cod…<br>Red and green, very mean… String bean…  
>Tate and Campbell, show and tell… Shining gene…<br>BE CLEAN!"_

Dawn began to glow, as the clock struck four. Dawn collapsed, as Onigiri saw the glow, from far away.

"Perfect," Onigiri said, with an evil smirk, "The kid is free from her mannequin shell… Now to nut-crack this city's foundation…"

"Now…" she chanted, "ICE SHARD! Plas City! Prepare for your final resting place! _The Ice Cloud Driver_! THIS shall be your final resting place!"

She chanted the incantation, as the wind blew in her skirt and hair, while the lightning and thunder was made:  
><em>"Snowing, Blowing, Ice Rock! Showing the snow!<br>The city shall freeze as the clouds began to blow!  
>Seal your doors, chop wood, and warm your shell!<br>Plas City shall have the COLDEST DAY IN HELL!"_

She laughed evilly, as the clouds burst into snow flurries – _Endless _snow flurries. The crowd was shocked by the snow, as they thought, "Snow in August?!"

Michi heard the storm and shouted, "What the hell is that?"

April saw the snow and gasped, "NO! It… It cannot be!"

Onigiri jumped down and headed to city hall, as the citizens of Plas City were freezing in place, covered in ice and snow. She knew that being clay, out in the snow, can completely freeze you into a stiff body.

"It's working! It's working!" She laughed, "But _I'm _clay, too, except _this _spell only works on Plas City citizens, _in _the city! I'm just an outsider, and I'm _not _stupid!"

She rushed to City Hall, as Michi cheered, "Look! Someone is coming into the snowstorm! She must be lost."

April gasped, as she saw the face of Tohru Honda, mask and all.

"No… It's…"

She shrieked, "_ONIGIRI!_"

She panicked and cried, "NO! SHE DID THIS! She summoned _The Ice Cloud Driver!"_

Michi cried, "What is that?"

**SMASH!**

Onigiri jumped down, through the window, and smirked, "Oh, you'll know, soon enough."

She stood up and smiled, "Well, well, well… Mayor April, I presume."

April growled, as she held Michi, who was scared, "What do you want? Why are you doing this? How dare you freeze up my beloved city, you demonic temptress?"

Onigiri smirked, "Oh, really? Tell me, what do you call me a temperature, because I am _not _Sean Paul Laffite?"

Michi asked, "Uh… What did you say now?"

She smirked, "I'll make it clear to you. I came here… to take over… _everything_."

She froze their feet and said, "Since the beginning of these messy worlds, being fused together, I figured that they are lost. They want service and leaderships. They wanted princesses, queens, presidents, nurses, maidens, heroic heroines, and all the female leaders. I should be _neither _of them! Because _one _title suits me well: _Goddess!_"

"Goddess?" Michi cringed, "Why would you want that?"

April snapped, "I won't let you get away with this, you bitch!"

Onigiri approached Dawn, who was out cold, and asked, "Oh? What about her? Is she the trouble for you?"

"You lay one finger on her…"

"Oh, come now. Is this the thanks I get, for helping you with that ridiculous spell, for this child and Hana-Chan?"

"You did this?" Michi cringed in fear, "We _would_ say thank you, but…"

"What have you done to my city?" April yelled.

Onigiri smiled, "Oh, they won't be alive, for so long. After all… You _did _manage to steal the crown from the _Natural Molden Forest._ Now… I came… to collect. Where is it?"

Michi confessed, "I'll tell you!"

April cried, "NO! Don't do it!"

"I HAVE TO! She won't rest, until she has _everybody _dead! I knew this day would come. Remember, this woman hired five girls to get the crown, but I stole it first! You forgot that you failed at succeeding, but no way! Do you get it now, _Onigiri?_ Or should I say… _**Tohru Honda**_?"

Onigiri unmasked herself and said, "Oh, you knew about me?"

Michi glared, "I remember you… You were chosen to help fix the worlds… A friend of mine told me, before I froze."

April cried, "You know her?"

Michi explained:  
><em>"This girl, at the start of everything that occurred, was chosen to fix and meld the worlds into a peaceful community. However, a Chris McLean corrupted her, giving her the powers she needed. Before that, she fought for a resistance that she represented, capable of fixing the chaos and corruption in the city… only to turn on them, including killing Arisa Uotani, the leader of The Resistance."<em>

"Uo-Chan was a fool," Tohru smirked, "She wanted to make sure that no one acts corrupted, away from their canon. Uo ordered me to protect Crocker from an army of kids, fighting against the teachers, who always give Fs to students. However, I succeeded, but I did the next best thing: _controlled the kids. _This was after I killed that stupid Preacher that wanted to expel McLean from the world."

Michi glared, "Before I was frozen, that _same _Preacher, Father Matthias, gave me a strict warning about a demonic being, about to consume the worlds! At first, I thought you'd fix them… but I see now that you made everything worse."

Tohru jeered, "Oh? The old fart just couldn't understand. I had to kill him… because… HE HIT ME! HE SLAPPED MY FACE, TRYING TO FREE ME OF SIN, BUT HE GAVE ME A GASH! I was bleeding! He did it wrong! I didn't want to be evil, but he had _**no right**_ of busting me open, like a stuffed pig."

April shook her head and was scared, "I know who McLean was… He was an evil person, consuming evil beings to do his dirty work. Before he was like that, he was a reality show host and a popular Canadian star."

Michi growled, "And you obeyed his every whim!"

Tohru smiled, "Naturally… Of course, by the time he congratulated me, after giving me the mask, he gave me a marshmallow… It was then I lost it. Chris said that he shall use the many worlds into a huge entertainment area… and I have the front-row seat."

She then growled demonically, "But he knew that I have limits! I chose that power, because of the people I loved, before it consumed me! When he made the promise of staying alone, without Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, or anybody else, I agreed to it. But when he mentioned my mother, I lost it."

She yelled, "I COULDN'T TAKE IT! I killed him, after certainties of his corrupt deals. He knew, and _I_ knew, that he'll rule everything… but _not _if I rule, first!"

_Chris screamed in terror, as Tohru swung a huge hammer onto him, repeatedly… She started shrieking and screaming in anger, as she lost all self-control._

April then said, "Miss Honda… I didn't know that. But I still don't see why you wanted the crown."

"I only wanted the crown, because I want to be a goddess. I never intended on hurting any of you. But, most of you had to push my buttons… when you melted Yolei Inoue… NO! You had to get my goat, when Chitose Hibiya became _whale food_… NO! You had to crease me, when Prussia was screaming for his mommy, like a baby girl man-boy! **NO! **YOU KNEW HOW TO HURT A GIRL, WHEN SOUICHIRO ARIMA WAS GUNNED DOWN BY HIS WIFE! ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD THE CROWN, ALL ALONG!** NOW, GIVE ME THE CROWN!"**

She was popping a vein, as Michi whimpered in fright, "OKAY! OKAY! It's in this room. Behind you, by the azaleas, in the red vase; there's a small safe. April locked it up, after I melted away. Just don't hurt us!"

April scoffed, "Baby…"

She examined the safe, but opened it easily, without a combination. She saw the crown and grabbed it.

"Good thing, too…" April jeered, "Now _you_ become a mannequin, too!"

Onigiri smiled and winked, "I'll be fine. In fact, I'll be safe, anyway."

Michi yelled, "But… It's cursed, by human touch."

Onigiri giggled, "I'm afraid you got it all wrong…"

April gasped, "No… The crown… The expedition with Hanajima… The consequences from the crown… YOU KNEW IT FROM THE START!"

She smirked, "Seriously, have your brains become sculpted pieces of shit? Or have you forgotten that I am ¼ android, human, demon, _and _alien, all in one?"

Michi sobbed, "She's… She's immune by it?"

April replied, "She's the combination of human, machine, alien, and oni. The crown only affects _humans_, if touched on contact. She has that power, fused in her."

Tohru grinned, "_Exactly_, Mayor April…"

She put her mask on and hid the crown in her blouse. She then smirked and said, "Thank you for everything… and thank you for the crown."

April said, as she tried to budge, "You got what you want. You got the crown… Now, UNDO YOUR ICE CLOUD DRIVER!"

Onigiri scolded, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… There will be time for that, when you say please."

Michi sobbed, "_Please _undo your spell. We'll be good."

Onigiri then said, "Okay… But I'd love to see you on display… for an ice show. Think about it! _Plas City _on ICE!"

She then waved her hand and bellowed, "Too bad _you're _the centerpiece!"

She laughed evilly, as April and Michi were freezing in place, turning into snowgirls. Tohru used them, just for the crown. Their bodies were turning into stone, with their color remaining, but with frost and snow, all over them.

"Honda…" April moaned, without moving her lips, "You tricked us…"

Michi squeaked, "No… Don't ruin… my… beaut-."

They were frozen stiff.

"I think I may have done it," Onigiri laughed, "They are now dead! No heartbeat, no clay veins, no melting… NO NOTHING! Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **AAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AAAHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"**

Dawn woke up, seeing Onigiri, freezing April and Michi. She cried, "What have you done? April… Michi… How could you? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Aw… did the Barbie doll woke up?" Onigiri smiled, "Oh, don't be sad. I was only trying to HELP!"

She blasted a blue beam at her, but she dodged out of the way. Dawn shrieked, "YOU MANIAC!"

Tohru giggled, "Thank you."

She then yelled, "NOW DIE!"

She chased after Dawn, as she ran outside, in the cold.

"Brr…" she shivered, "And me without my winter coat! Why is it snowing in Plas City _and _in August, anyway?"

Onigiri shouted, from above City Hall, "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY WINTER WONDERLAND, HIKARI! YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE! This is my winter wonderland… _**MY**_ WONDERLAND, _**YOUR**_ NIGHTMARE!"

She laughed loudly and demonically, as Dawn tried to escape, through the snow.

"WHO IS SHE?" Dawn yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tohru's laughs echoed around the city, as Dawn crawled away, outside to the city limits. She kept crawling, as Onigiri's shadow floated around the snow and frozen people. Dawn was trapped, with NO ONE to help.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Dawn stopped moving and was shivering in the cold, "So… Cold… So… Cold… I… cannot move… anymore… AH-CHOO!"

Tohru then approached the frostbitten Dawn and said, "Aw, you look so cold. Maybe I should warm you up?"

She lit her hand on fire and said, "It's some alien technique I learned. You'll see, soon enough. I'm clay, too, in this city, but I am unaffected by heat _and _cold."

Dawn shivered, "Y-Y-Y-You… cannot be… in-in-invincible…"

Tohru giggled, "Try me."

She was about to touch her, "How about some _fire, _my wooden girl? Be careful… It's very hot…"

"TOHRU! ENOUGH!" A voice cried, in the snow.

"Ha… Hanajima?" Dawn weakly cried.

It was Hanajima. She was in the snow, _not _shivering.

"YOU! Tohru, that's enough!" she shouted.

"Hana-Chan?" Tohru gasped, as her hand went out.

Dawn collapsed, before she could say anything. Hanajima scolded, "Tohru… You cannot go through with this. You are _not _going to be a goddess… at all."

Tohru snarled, "I don't need your pity! You and Uo-Chan turned on me!"

"_YOU_ DID THAT, HONDA! You cannot hurt anybody! This spell you casted have doomed us all! You ruined a city and made it into an ice age!"

"Hana, please! Does it _look like _there are dinosaurs here? This is a vast frozen wasteland, complete with frozen people! DO NOT ruin this, Hanajima! I like it better when you were a mannequin, selling fine items for lingerie!"

Hanajima was in tears, "Tohru… You've changed. What happened to the Tohru Honda I know? Why have you chosen this path?"

She screamed, "WHY, TOHRU? WHY?"

Tohru looked away and then sneered, "Oh, poor Hanajima… You don't know what I am capable of. You cannot stop me. This _will _continue, until I grow bored of _every _city."

She then pointed at Dawn and said, "Leave… now… Take your little mannequin with you! And _don't _make me see you again, in my presence. The great Onigiri… _future _goddess of the worlds… have spoken."

Hanajima picked up Dawn, unconscious from the chilly weather, and left. She stopped and said, "You didn't have to be this way. You… You didn't have to do this to Arisa, either!"

She then wept, as she walked away, "Tohru Honda… One day… You have to be free of your obsession… of goddess conquest. Your electric waves are corrupt…"

Onigiri stared, as the wind blew and the snow fell.

"Fool… I refuse to listen to your _pathetic _electric waves."

She then smiled, while shivering a bit, "I should go, soon. It _is _getting colder. I'll leave this city, as the frozen snow globe it is."

She left _Plas City, _still snowing and still cold.

**XXXXX**

At seven at night, Hanajima comforted Dawn, draped in her black coat, trying to stay warm. They were in a small town, pretty warm in the area, away from the snow-covered _Plas City_.

"Dawn… I'm sorry…" she said, "I tried to warn you, but Tohru was too much for you."

She whispered, "I guess you're a mannequin, for the rest of your life."

But then, Dawn woke up and saw Hanajima. She then asked, "Hana… jima… Where… Where am I?"

"Dawn? You're… You're…" she gasped, "I… I don't believe it!"

Dawn said, "What?"

She got up and saw the clock. It said: 7:15PM. Dawn looked at her hands and was sobbing in tears.

"I'm… I'm alive…" she wept, "It's so sudden! It's past seven at night! I'm alive!"

She hugged Hanajima and cried, "THANK YOU! Hanajima! I'm alive!"

Hanajima smiled and said, "I'm so glad for you, Dawn. Your curse has lifted. I told you that you'd be successful in your journey."

Dawn then gasped, "OH! But… I think I have made a mistake… Hanajima… I…"

She then explained what she did to May and Yukino, before she left. Hana scolded her and said that it was rude to lie to April. She apologized and said that she can reverse the spell, which can revive her.

"If you will… But you must apologize to May and Yukino for lying to them _and _going through this mess. Besides, I am afraid that you cannot stay with them, a second longer. Maybe if you can spend time with me, I can teach you some incantations, so you can harness your magi."

Dawn said, "Okay… I suppose… But first, let me undo the spell… and say goodbye to May?"

Hanajima nodded, "Okay. You must. But not back there, of course; I want you to do it here, so no one must know."

"Is it possible?"

"It is. Once we have returned Yukino and May of their normal form, you and I must train. If we are to stop Onigiri-."

"No, you said she was Tohru Honda."

"Oh, right. Anyway… I'll tell you more about her, but first…"

Dawn then said, "Right. The spell was _Zip, Zipper, Zephyr; Xerox, Sapphire_. To undo the spell…"

Hanajima held up a crystal ball, as Dawn did the spell:  
><em>Axe, Askew, Ascot…<br>Quasar, Kumquat…_

The spell did nothing here. Dawn then viewed the ball and saw the image of May, Yukino, and Pero Pero, as stone people. They slowly returned to normal, as Dawn was in tears.

"It's… It's working!" She cried.

Hanajima shushed her, as she winked.

Meanwhile, at the _Broken Shades Motel, _The Gang, Excel, Rachel, and Narue grabbed Ropponmatsu 2, like a battering ram. Hyatt, Ropponmatsu 1, and Farra were standing back.

"IF THIS DOESN'T WORK, CHECK MY WARRANTY!" She cheered.

"On three, people," Ropponmatsu 1 said, "And then… Charge with all your power."

The door suddenly returned to normal. But, as Miyazawa regained consciousness… May was sobbing.

"Dawn? Where's Dawn?" She cried.

"I don't know…" Miyazawa groaned, "Man, was I creaking in my bones…"

"ON THREE!" Excel shouted, from behind the door.

Farra called, "PUNCH IT DOWN, ROBO-BABE!"

R-2 cheered, "COUNTDOWN!"

Yukino ran to the door, as they charged at the door.

"ONE! TWO!" They all cried.

Yukino opened the door, "What's going on?"

"THREE!" They ran inside.

"NO, WAIT!"

**CRASH!**

They all crashed into May and Miyazawa, groaning in pain, piled up on the floor.

Peter groaned flatly, "Ow."

Miyazawa groaned in pain, "I hate neighbors…"

Ropponmatsu 2 was on top and cheered, "We did it!"

The others were confused.

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "It appears that they were home, after all."

Hyatt gasped, "Haruka? Are you okay?"

Farra sighed, "Well, _that_ sucked."

* * *

><p>May then told Hyatt and Excel what happened, about Dawn.<p>

"Hold it!" Excel yelled, "Excel heard it right? Dawn the mannequin just trapped you in here?"

Miyazawa said, "I don't know. We started to freeze… but we woke up, like it was days."

May asked Yukino, "Yuki, do you remember what happened?"

Hyatt remarked, "I'm just glad you're okay. We're happy to help. We grew worried about you, Haruka."

May smiled and said, "Thank you."

Yukino replied, "Well, I'm just glad that it's over. Hibiya and Prussia are gone, we have four weeks of summer left, and we have no one to worry about."

She scoffed, "Now, only if Arima wakes up and sign the divorce papers!"

May gasped, "Yuki! You… You can't…"

"I'm sorry, May. But even if it is a fucked-up world, I cannot forgive him… at all. HE SHOT ME!"

May patted her shoulder and said, "No. It's fine. It wasn't your fault, about 26 chapters ago."

Excel nodded, "She's right. You two were an awesome team. You ended the NEW ACROSS, you saved Big Bertha, you protected Narue Nanase, you stopped Prussia, and you helped Austria reunite with Hungary! Now that's something Excel can say to you, for praise."

Miyazawa blushed, "I guess you're right."

May giggled, "It's like we had some wacky adventures."

Yukino groaned, "More like _misadventures…_"

**RING!**

"I'll get it!" May cheered.

She went to the phone, as Yukino asked, "So… Excel, what happens now?"

Excel explained, "Well, you won't believe what happened, the other night."

Miyazawa was convinced, "I'm listening. Maybe we need to learn more about… Well, I rather not say."

Hyatt said, "Onigiri…"

Yukino gasped, "How did you know?"

"It happened, during a Narue Nanase concert! Three girls, some tan addicts, transformed into monsters and attack her. But we stopped them."

"What does that have to do with Onigiri?"

"It gets worse… They chanted something about Onigiri as a new goddess."

Miyazawa thought, "I missed it? Rachel may tell us about it."

But then, May started to cry out, "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

May sobbed and told Yukino, "It's Dawn! She's cured of her curse! But… She's leaving us!"

She called on the receiver and shouted, "NO! Dawn, don't leave us! I'm happy that you're cured, but…"

Dawn then said, "No need… I think I need some time with Hanajima. But, I promise… I'll come back, before I am ready. You'll see soon enough."

May sobbed, as Yukino grabbed the phone, "DAWN! You little brat! What gives you the right to say goodbye to her?"

Dawn said, "Yukinon… I love you and May. I'll miss you guys. I need to stay with Hanajima. Yukinon, please take good care of May. I know you can make it. Also, tell Hyatt and Excel that I wish them luck."

She then said, "Goodbye…"

She hung up, as May broke down in tears. She was wailing for Dawn, as Yukino said, "I know… I miss her, too."

Excel was upset, "Dawn… She's gone, isn't she?"

May wept, "Yes. She's gone. She just went on a journey."

Hyatt said, as she hugged May, "I hope so… She'll be back. No, don't cry, Haruka…"

May cried in her bosom, as Yukino smiled.

"Dawn… Goodbye…"

* * *

><p>But the happiness has become sadness and despair. Back at Hercule City, Onigiri and Tenma were in a conference.<p>

"Routine mission complete, master," Tenma bowed, "_Plas City_ is now a snow field."

Onigiri smiled, "Excellent. We strike South Park and their adults, next! We take down the _**Parents Against Canada**_ (_recently disbanded_) and its leader, Sheila Broflovski! And since April killed the Stotches, this'll make things easier. _No one_ goes to war against Canada and make a musical number, or two, about it. That's grounds on disobeying peace."

Tenma beeped, "According to reports, only over five hundred people, including Terrance and Phillip, were killed, but were mysteriously revived. Since then, _no one _listened to Sheila Broflovski _ever again_… until it was revealed that she was born in Newark."

"Ah, a Jersey thing… Well, I hope this former (BEEP) shall be useful… for blood…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Disclaimer: <strong>__I would've said "Guido", but I couldn't… That would be __intolerable__._

* * *

><p>She asked her, "What will <em>you <em>do, Tenma-bot?"

Tenma beeped, "Van Nuys."

"Oh? And what for?"

She then hollered at the top of her lungs, remembering her sudden death by Chris:  
><strong>"DA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AN!"<strong>

Onigiri smirked, "Oh, ho! You're playing the vengeance card, huh?"

"I haven't forgotten… My master, I shall do as you say, but the minute I see him, he'll pay for destroying me."

"Well, you do that. Alert Ayame, Osaka, and the others – It is time we make the worlds, and alternate worlds, worship a newer god!"

Tenma spoke in a robot voice, "Hail Goddess Onigiri… Hail the New World Order…"

Onigiri smiled and said, "If you want something done right, do it yourself. They have _all_ failed me… It's just you and me, Tenma. And, uh, Ayame, Kyo, Kagura, and Ayumu…"

She laughed, as Tenma laughed with her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, both the <em>Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies <em>_and _the _Alliance Across the World_ viewed a disturbance in Plas City, which is now covered in snow.

Nikki then scanned, "Danger… Danger… Plas City has been covered in white. About twenty feet…"

Jen growled, "But how?"

She snapped her fingers and announced, "OF COURSE! Onigiri!"

* * *

><p>Back at the <em>Alliance Across the World, <em>Peter and Steven viewed the disturbance, as well, and agreed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Steven extended his hand, "Truce?"

Peter shook his hand and declared, "Truce… But _only _until the worlds are back together and Onigiri is finished, once and for all…"

"Agreed!" Steven growled.

He bellowed, "Listen up! WE, the Alliance, shall NOT have just ONE city, covered in snow, get to us! The time we sit back and watch the horror show is over! Onigiri… must die!"

Carl cheered, "YEAH! Psycho broad is going down! TONIGHT!"

Yagi remarked, "So… _Now _we have Onigiri… Sounds good."

Shizuo said, "Well, I won't approve of it… but if she kills Izaya Orihara, count me out! No one kills him, but me…"

Fred Sr. smiled, "Don't count on it. And to help, _I'll _help, too."

Freddie nodded, as Fred Sr. gasped in horror, "Howling pumpernickels! I had to open my big mouth!"

"Perfect!" Kanaka said, "Fred Jones Senior and Freddie, you're hired! Welcome to AAW – the _Alliance Across the World_!"

She saluted, as Fred shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh, well… Best to be a good guy, than hunting for the treasure in Crystal Cove."

Freddie snapped, and wrote down: _"Bakayaro!"_

Fred Sr. sighed and sobbed, "I know… Don't rub it in…"

* * *

><p>For Miyazawa and May, it got worse…<p>

"_Michael Cole here in downtown Plas City, a.k.a. Ground Zero plus One. The snow has fallen, on a summer day. Many citizens have been covered in snow – no survivors. Some say that it was the BIGGEST summer snowstorm in history, piling at about twenty feet of snow, with the death toll in Plas City at 20,000. That, of course, is the exact populace."_

They gasped in horror.

Yukino sobbed, "No… April…"

May was in shock, "WHAT? How did this happen?"

She tried to speak to her, as she saw her face, all shocked, "Yuki, what's wrong? Yuki?"

Yukino then cringed in fear, "April…"

She got up and hollered:  
><em><strong>"APRIL!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a dark day for this fan fiction. What will happen now?<br>Now that Onigiri has doomed Plas City, what will happen next?  
>Is Tenma's revenge set on Dan and Chris?<br>What will become of Beavis & Butt-Head?  
>Will Sterling Archer make another appearance?<br>Is Dawn EVER coming back?  
>And more importantly… What shall WE do?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for the most shocking and mind-numbing chapters in history, as we head to the climax of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May"!<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the forest, Beavis &amp; Butt-Head were trapped in rope, as a woman with a green dress and long brown hair, carried them away.<p>

"Kyo, my darling, will be very mad at you, you troublemakers!" She bellowed, "You ruined my lovely surprise for him!"

Butt-Head said, "Uh… Huh, huh, huh… Well, Beavis… Huh, huh, huh… This may be the end…"

Beavis cringed, "Heh, heh, heh… NO! Heh, heh, heh… Misadventures suck! Heh, heh, heh… LET ME GO!"

The woman snapped, "QUIET! That'll make it more hostile than it is. And you wouldn't like it when Kyo and I get mad."

Butt-Head gasped, "Uh…"

He tried to break free, but couldn't. Where are they headed… and WHO is Kyo?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Big Bertha, Chitose Hibiya was building a campfire, but is having trouble lighting it.<p>

"I know that it's all wet," she said, "But it has been here, for so long. Plus, I am so cold… and FYFI (_For your fucking information_), I'm not dead…"

"Oh, don't be so up to your barnacles, Miss," a voice called.

He appeared, with a yellow appearance, pores, and a suit, all boxed up.

"You're…" Hibiya gasped.

Yes. It was SpongeBob SquarePants!

"In person!" He winked.

Hibiya fainted, as SpongeBob tried to revive her.

_Why he was in the whale will be explained, in the upcoming chapters._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! And stay tuned for "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May – Series 4"!<strong>_


	87. Epilogue III: Epilogue the Musical

_**Epilogue III  
>The Gang's Musical Three<br>(a.k.a. "The Story so far III")**_

* * *

><p>A stage was made, as the curtain went up. Percival Gaynes appeared, and the crowd cheered.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "Welcome to our "_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May III Recap show"_. We are here, to musically explain to you, _everything _that happened in Series Three, beginning with Dawn's arrival and the original Ropponmatsus, to the appearances of Onigiri, Miss Hibiya, and Prussia, to the set-up of the most climatic finales ever, in season four (provided if it gets renewed, that is)."

He then instructed, "Ladies and gentlemen, The Gang _and _Gang-Wave will play the characters, since this story is pre-Gang-Wave, and, well, I figure that we needed the extra weight. The Gang, myself, Narue and Kanaka Nanase, Eri Sawachika, Miranda Maynard, and Kenji Harima played the roles of themselves/ourselves in the story. The rest of the Gang-Wave, along with Michelle Nevins and Joanna Stevens, will make their roles presented. Here now… is _Series Three_!"

The crowd applauded, as the curtain went up. Mayura Ichikawa and Emily Maynard appeared onstage, dressed and Yukino and May, respectively.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<br>**__(Please note that this story is "Pre-Gang-Wave", and it's presenting it, in a flashier and exciting move)_

* * *

><p>Mayura spoke, "We live in a home called the <em>Broken Shades Motel. <em>I live with _this _little freeloader, but-."

Emily scolded, "YUKI! BAD!"

Mayura yelled, "SORRY!"

She continued, "But… But this girl has been mysterious."

Emily left the stage, as Mayura began to sing:  
><em>(Mayura): My life has been hell…<br>My life has been a big horror story  
>My Souichiro is gone…<br>Because HE, of all people, had to take all the glory!_

_But this way of life, to be a wife  
>cannot be gone in vain<br>This day is serene, but I wish to be mean…  
><em>Because I had to care for this neck pain.

The crowd laughed, as Mayura continued:  
><em>May… My friend…<br>Something is wrong with you…  
>May… My friend…<br>What's with that golden hue…_

_Should I rant? Should I rave?  
>Should I bitch? Should I moan?<br>Should I be sad about it?  
>Should I even let out a groan?<em>

_Oh, May… My friend…  
>What will I do to you?<em>

The music ended, as Mayura said, "I know! Maybe April can help me. She'll know! She had that power, even since we went into ACROSS… By the way, I'm still waiting on the divorce papers."

The crowd laughed, as she said, "But, but it is so… So confusing. How can a young girl, with such a small body _and _a huge appetite, be so magical? Maybe May can tell me… But I need to know from April, first. After all, I made a promise to her, to watch over her."

Emily let out a scream, as Mayura gasped, "MAY!"

She ran to the stage and found Emily, on her knees, with a huge box.

"Yuki! This is bad!" Emily sobbed, "I got a package from Plas City!"

Mayura smiled, "You mean it's not from _Planet Express_?"

Emily shouted, "How can you kid, at a time like this?"

Emily pulled up Dawn (_played by Yakumo Tsukamoto_) out of the box, all frozen-like, in a pink dress.

"You know her?"

"Yes… It's DAWN!"

The crowd gasped. Mayura then said, "Sorry. I didn't know. But…"

She growled, "April…"

She yelled up above, "APRIL!"

Emily asked, "Who were you talking to?"

Mayura gasped, "Oh… Nobody…"

The crowd laughed, as Emily hugged Yakumo. Mayura left to backstage, as she said, "I need to see Narue. You mind Hyatt and Pero Pero. I'll be right back."

Emily then said, "Poor Dawn. You must've been lost. I wish I could fi-."

"WAIT!" Mayura cried, "She's not with a scar, isn't she?"

"Yuki!" Emily laughed.

"Okay… Disregard."

She went backstage, as Emily continued, "Oh… I wish I could find a way to save you…"

She hugged her and said, "Dawn…"

A spotlight was shown, as she started to glow white.

_Special effects…_

Yakumo blinked, as she held Emily tight. She then froze again, as Emily turned to her.

"Dawn?" She whispered.

She shook her head and laid Yakumo on the floor, "I must be dreaming. I only wish that Dawn would wake up…"

She went to sleep, as the curtain fell.

It went up again, for a new scene. Kanaka, in her uniform, addressed to the crowd.

"I work for the organization of AAW – _Alliance Across the World_!" She barked, "My mission is _different _than Lucky Star's. We're more _covert _than observing by force."

She got a phone call from a mysterious group. They were played by Farra, Heather, and Mizuki, wearing clothes of Sayuri, Rein, and Yuko, _who were scrap metal, as of now._

_(Kanaka): Hello?  
>(Farra): We are, like, not making any sudden names.<br>(Heather): We cannot totally blab, or spurt, or bellow out the same.  
>(Mizuki): We only have one thing to say, and, like, don't put us to shame!<em>

_(They held the swords high)_

_(Girls): _WE are the perfect robot sword fighters!

They grinned, as Kanaka bellowed, "I don't care if you are the Three Musketeers! Who do you work for?"

Farra spoke, "Gee… We don't know. All we could tell you is that we are, like, totally perfect."

Heather smiled, "Yeah. Narue Android gave us our order."

Kanaka gasped, "Narue Android?"

Richard then stepped in, as the scene froze, "But meanwhile, Percival had a chat with Gojo Shiouji, the creator of the _original _Ropponmatsu. They were on a secret mission, and Gojo said…"

Nick Haskett, in doctor's clothes, said, "Be ready by noon."

Percival barked, "Easy for you to say. Why the hell should we wait?"

Nick said, "Because… Because she'll be in the right time. She's heading to _your _area: _Broken Shades_, is that correct?"

He crawled away, as Percival said, "Creepy…"

The crowd laughed, as the scene continued.

Kanaka spoke, "Trace this call…"

She glared, "Now you listen to me, you rejects from the junkyard! Tell me why you work for that evil bot!"

Farra then started to shake, "Gee, Miss Bad Caller…"

Heather sobbed, "Oh, no! Sayuri! Please don't short out!"

She yelled, in song, "_Look what you done! She was, like, my pal! Rein is not happy!"_

She shook in a malfunction state, "WARNING! Yuko, like, help me!"

Mizuki then was shocked, as she grabbed the phone, while Farra and Heather acted, "You really did it now. Don't think that this is over! Just try and trace the call, but it won't do you any-."

The lights went out, as Farra and Heather collapsed. Mizuki concluded, "You _never _saw us…"

She hung up, as Kanaka winked, "Call was made in South City. Maybe we'll investigate there, as soon as possible. Summon The Gang!"

"But no luck. They were busy!" Kanaka narrated, "For this sets up the appearance of a series of events."

**XXXXX**

The scene changed to Plas City, as Mayura met with April (_played by Akira Takano_).

"Yuki," she said, "What brings you here?"

"It's about May… and the package you gave me."

She sang out:  
><em>(Mayura): It happened just one night<br>I was in for a fright  
>When I saw May cuddling that doll<em>

_But then I told her off  
>But was too soft<br>And that was when… I fear this'd be a ball_

_(Akira): What did May do?  
>(Mayura): I think I should tell you<br>That Dawn statue moved and spoke_

_(Akira): Do you remember who it went?  
>(Mayura): No, I only spent<br>the night with Narue…_

_But when I returned home to see May  
>The Dawn doll woke up and say<br>(Yakumo): May, I'm glad to see you again…  
>(Mayura): I WAS SHOCKED!<br>But it was nice to see them friends again…_

Akira asked, "Was it her powers?"

Mayura retorted, "How did you know?"

She said, "This newspaper showed Narue Nanase, beating the Narue Android, all by herself. However, the _real _Narue's a pacifist."

Mayura gasped, as Akira continued, "But… I fear that she may have done this. May, I mean… She had her powers and stopped the evil android from attacking."

Mayura yelled, "And it happened again, at ACROSS, when she freed Arima's evil soul!"

She pouted, "But I may have killed him."

Akira said, "Anyways, I found her in Michi's study. She knows about May, so I had her delivered to you. Besides, it may be linked to May's powers, which I inherited."

Mayura said, "I should try to talk to her. Please let me go now. I'll see if I can tell her how she became-."

"Cursed?"

"What?"

"She was cursed, being forced to be in this state."

Mayura ran off, as Akira called, "Yukino, wait!"

The scene then changed to The Gang (_themselves, minus Percival_), wait Ropponmatsu 1 (_played by Kandy Potter_). They were on their way home, until they spotted a bomb.

Steven cried, "A BOMB IN THE ALLEY? Great scot!"

They dashed off, but Farra tripped down and was out. Peter narrated, "So, _We Do Anything_! That was our motto. You wonder why she is here. Well, she came by and ordered us to save Ropponmatsu 2. She knows me well, complete with emotions and tears. She truly loves me, but I love Mizuki. Of course, she grew jealous of me. It happened, during a bomb was planted by Rein."

Kandy spoke, "It is a Class D Bomb. Please step back, as I will now defuse the bomb."

Kandy sobbed at the 4th wall, "I feel like I'm being punished. I hate the Ropponmatsus."

She dashed towards the bomb and ripped it open, as Mizuki and Peter ran by her.

"Which wire did you cut?" They cried.

Kandy pleaded, "I did not cut the wire! You two are so distracting! We have about five minutes, before it goes off! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Steven smirked, "That's my girlfriend…"

Mizuki yelled, "CUT THE RED!"

She cut it and ran off, but was too late.

**BOOM!**

They disappeared. The Gang was shocked. Peter, Mizuki, and Kandy ran off-stage.

Steven cried, "She's gone! MY ROPPONMATSU!"

Heather yelled, "How can you care for that robot, at a time, like this?"

Ropponmatsu 2 (_played by Tenma Tsukamoto_) appeared. She cheered, "Hewwo! Did I miss anything?"

The Gang gasped in fright.

Tenma asked, "Was it something I said?"

The curtain fell, as the scene changed to Mayura and Yakumo. Talking with each other.

Mayura sang:  
><em>(Mayura): Please tell me what you know<br>Did someone put a curse on you?  
>(Yakumo): I don't know…<em>

_(Mayura): Did someone made you this way  
>while you were on your travels?<br>(Yakumo): I don't know…_

_I wish I could remember where I was  
>and how I came to be<br>But don't get me wrong  
>I hope you won't for long<br>I may have a clue, who I was, you see_

_(Mayura): Tell me what you know, about May  
>Do you and her know well?<br>(Yakumo): I don't know…_

_(Mayura): Then what about your normal life?  
>Did you remember your mom?<br>(Yakumo): Yes, I do!_

_It pains me to say this much…  
>But I wanted to be like her, so much…<br>But all I remember was… She married a new man  
>before daddy…<em>

_(Mayura): Tell me. Do you remember what happened in your form?  
>(Yakumo): Yes, I do, but it's a place called<br>Coconut Mall_

_I posed for everyone, down to Piantas and Nokis  
>But, I was out, after remodeling…<br>(Mayura): I see… But you're right_

_I'll watch over you, Dawn  
>Maybe we can fix the curse<br>(Yakumo): _You really mean it?  
><em>Yes… Thank you…<em>

_(Mayura): Dawn…  
>(Yakumo): Yukinon…<em>

Yakumo stood in place, extending her hand to Mayura.

_Yukinon…_

Mayura hugged her, who was still frozen, "Dawn… I promise to save you… Maybe we can fix the curse, together."

Emily was stage left, as she blushed, watching on, "Yuki…"

The crowd applauded, as the curtain closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>The curtain rose, as the scene headed to North City.<p>

Percival cried, as the car was there, with a Class B Bomb inside.

"We're trapped!" He cried, "There's a bomb inside!"

Tenma cheered, "This is no problem!"

She was defusing the bomb, but no go. She clipped off the arm, after she finished. However, Farra & Heather, as Sayuri & Rein, appeared.

"How dare you interfere in our, like, mission?" Farra spoke.

Heather narrated, as they fought, "So, Rein and Sayuri battled the Ropponmatsu 2, trying to let the bomb go off. However, she couldn't take the pain, as she was ripped off her arm!"

Tenma shrieked, "AAH!"

Heather continued, "However, Steven had enough of the pain!"

Steven shouted, "ENOUGH! I cannot let you harm her!"

Heather shouted, "Get out of the way, loser, doofus, and shitface!"

Steven snarled, "Nobody… NOBODY CALLS ME SHITFACE!"

**POW!**

Heather was, somehow, decapitated.

Heather growled, "Not so hard, you douchebag!"

Steven smiled, "Oops… Sorry."

Peter called, "DUDE! I think you killed her!"

Farra cried, "MEDIC!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take 2!<br>Cue Great Will…**_

* * *

><p>Heather was on the ground, out cold. Farra then narrated, "As Sayuri had Steven Cooke cornered, all seemed hopeless for our friends in The Gang!"<p>

She swung her sword high and cried, "But then…"

**SLASH!**

Farra cried, "AAH! My sword is broken!"

Mizuki called, playing as herself, "Hey, Four-eyed bimbo! Pick on somebody your own bra size!"

She, Peter, and Kandy were above the stage. Kandy broke the bomb and defused it. Farra growled, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Peter and Mizuki dropkicked Farra.

"Farra, forgive me…" he groaned.

Farra smiled, in pain, "It may be acting, but, boy, does he knows how to hurt a guy?"

Kandy said, "The bomb has been defused."

She and Tenma dashed off, as Kandy was happy for Tenma.

"Who are you?" Tenma asked.

"I am called Ropponmatsu," Kandy bowed.

"I'm Ropponmatsu 2." Tenma replied.

Farra groaned, as she crawled away, "And I am out of here…"

Peter said, "This bomb, of course, had to be carried off to a mysterious place."

Mizuki then said, as the bomb disappeared, "Of course, nothing was harmed… except for Steven's fist and stomach. But luckily, North City was safe!"

**BOOM!**

The explosion sound was made.

Mizuki tittered, "Of course… Somewhere else… The bomb went off and destroyed an area."

The Gang left, as Emily and Joanna (_playing Hyatt_), were walking in the background.  
>"Meanwhile," Emily said, "May and Hyatt were having fun together."<p>

Joanna giggled, "I was staying with Miss Haruka, all until Excel (_played by my Michi-Chan_) had to prepare for my reinstatement."

Michelle was backstage, dressed in Excel's clothes, "Percival… This is ridiculous. I look like a sodding fool."

Percival said, "I know… But Joanna insisted, since you two have the same bodies and Excel and Hyatt."

Michelle growled, "You owe me… you sodding American…"

She walked off to the stage.

Michelle then spoke, similar to Excel, "YAY! Excel has arrived!"

"Senior?" Joanna gasped.

"I came here to tell you that Lord Il Palazzo has prepared the reinstatement of Hat-Chan!"

Joanna blushed, "Oh, Michi-Cha-, I mean, Senior… You did all this for me?"

Emily asked, "Miss Excel, where will you stay?"

Michelle laughed, "Oh, you know me. Excel will stay at a home in your place. However, I didn't get the key. So, Excel will bunk with someone, until she gets her briefing from Lord Il Palazzo."

Emily smiled, "You can stay with Miss Narue. She can be lonely."

Narue gasped, "YOU? Why are you going to stay with me?"

The scene changed, as Michelle sang:  
><em>(Michelle): Excel is happy to see you!<br>Excel wants to be your friend, too!  
>(Narue): I don't approve of this!<br>What did I ever do to you?_

_(Mayura): Narue… Please understand…  
>She had nowhere else to go.<br>(Michelle): I should know.  
>Excel once lost her voice, and has a crush, also…<em>

_(Mayura): Oh, you'll be fine…  
>Just don't go on her bad side…<em>

Michelle glared and whispered, "Watch it, you Hot Percival Masturbator!"

Mayura blushed, "Sorry…"

Percival slapped his forehead and growled, "Why are they breaking character?"

Peter nodded, "This is too much. How much do we have to go through?"

Aya Hoshino said, "My big scene is coming up."

Farra said, "Okay, switch to Act 3."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Percival narrated, as Sarah Adiemus and Hiroyoshi Asou, dressed as Kazuto and Yagi, were at the beach.<br>"As summer came, everyone was getting ready for summer vacation. _Silesia-Prussia _wanted to find Big Bertha, while Narue Android wanted to get to Narue Nanase."

The android, played by Narue (for the present), appeared in the view.

_(Narue): I want to find Nanase…  
>But it's so hard to try<br>I will not rest…  
>until she dies…<em>

_(Sarah): Prussia gave us an order  
>to protect the big old whale<br>(Asou): We cannot have Miss Hibiya  
>end this fairy tale<em>

_(Hibiya; played by Eri): This whale is perfect  
>Perfect for my god<br>She'll be perfect bait  
>AWAY from the Prussian Cod<em>

_(ALL): It's tough to wait, while it's hot!_

Percival narrated, "Narue Nanase instructed everyone to perform at the beach, while waiting for Big Bertha. However, Prussia had _different _plans."

Steven played Prussia:  
><em>(Steven): Those losers… Those babies…<br>I want that whale so much!  
>Prussia is awesome and-! WAIT!<br>_What is this that I hear?

_(Rachel; played by Miranda): You tell me that May  
>has such a strong gift<br>(Mayura): I know, right? But it's scary…  
>I fell like she's in danger.<em>

_I cared for May, after April died  
>God knows why, I cried<br>May is precious to me, and I vowed care for her  
>But I could not try to hide<em>

_May was a gentle lamb, even like tuna  
>I would've known her powers, more a little soon-a<br>May is dear to me, I just can't SAY!  
>(Steven): He, he, he, he… Maybe I shall learn more…<br>About this May…_

He crept off, as the Android approached a guy, who was looking for the whale.

_(Harima): Excuse me… Are you lost?  
>(Narue): Not really. Why do you ask?<br>(Harima): I'm going to find the whale and learn more about her, too…  
>(Narue): <em>I'll come with you!

Percival said, "The android and Harima went to an island, along with May, Yukino, Excel, and Hyatt. They found the whale, after finding a beached baby whale."

Peter said, "At the same time, Miss Hibiya was about to go after the whale, too, along with the androids."

Steven said, "But Kazuto, Yagi, and Rachel, along with the _real _Narue stopped her from going, as they followed the robots. Hibiya chose to stay, waiting for Big Bertha."

_(Eri): Let them go! I have had it with them!  
>These robonic rejects! Let them get killed!<br>(ALL): It's tough to wait, when it's hot!  
>(Eri): Even though, we're in the beach…<em>

The scene changed into the island scene, with an operetta tune.

Percival cried, "They've reunited, at last! But trouble was about to loom!"

_(Farra): Stop! You are, like, totally doomed!  
>(Heather): We have what we need…<br>(Mizuki): You are so gloomed.  
>(All Three): You humans will be Miss Hibiya's prey!<br>(Narue): AHEM!  
>What do you have to say?<em>

_(Farra): _Miss Android?!

Narue Android glared, "Okay, what the F is going on?"

Harima cried, "You're assassins?"

The Android sobbed and said, "I'm sorry…"

_(Narue): I am a killing machine… for blood  
>I am very mean… for blood<br>My heart was set for blood and gore  
>and I wanted what I wanted, and more<em>

_(Narue grabbed a flower)_

_(Narue): My heart was simply corrupt… for blood  
>I don't know when to shut up… for blood<br>But when I heard the most caring thing…  
>My gut instinct tells me to care everything<em>

_MY HEART! Was in Zen!_

_(Mayura): She had me fooled… even for you.  
>(Michelle): Excel didn't know…<br>(Joanna): You were partially human, too…_

_(Narue): My heart stayed strong… for blood  
>SO, WHY… DID I CARE?<em>

BECAUSE!  
><em>I… am… stro-o-o-o-o-o-o-ong!<em>

Farra slapped Narue, as the music played fast and booming, "ENOUGH! Have at you!"

They began to fight, as Mayura and Emily escaped.

"GO NOW!" Narue cried, "We'll hold them off!"

Sarah cried, "HURRY!"

They all cried, "SAVE BIG BERTHA!"

They rushed off in the speedboat, and went to back to the beach.

Percival switched scenes, as he narrated, "May and Yukino returned, as Hibiya was waiting, with a gun in her hand. But as they warned the others…"

_We had to remove the Farra being shot part, and me attacking Hibiya, before the whale came._

Eri shouted, "HOLD IT!"

Emily sobbed, "No… We're too late!"

Eri laughed evilly, "On the ground, now!"

Mayura sobbed, "Is all hope lost? We came so close!"

But then…

**WHOOSH!**

"A tidal wave appeared!" Steven yelled, "But May's sadness came, as she prayed, holding Hibiya in the water, safely keeping Miyazawa safe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And while the robot swordgirls had everyone down," Mizuki narrated, "They approached the traitorous android, and was about to strike."<p>

Narue cried, "No… I beg of you…"

They swung their swords up and cried, "TIME TO DIE!"

**BONK! 1-UP**

They were thrown shells at them. The robots started to malfunction, as Narue Android sobbed, "Thank you, my friends."

The Koopas returned, as they helped the musical story. Farra, Mizuki, and Heather collapsed, all twitching. The Koopas chirped:  
><em>YAY!<em>

Narue blushed and said, "Aw, you're so cute."

Narue then said to the crowd, "The android chose to stay, while everyone else returned to Great White Ocean. However…"

She left the stage, with the Koopas, as Percival played a guitar, while playing some _Mississippi Delta._

_(Percival): A ding-dang-dong, listen to my song  
>about a woman named Hibiya, with an evil tone<br>She was about to shoot the main females  
>when she was eaten alive, by the biggest whale<em>

_(Eri shrieks)_

_(Percival): Chitose Hibiya, rest in peace…  
>for YOU became the main course for a whale's feast<em>

_Yuki and May, saw a touching half  
>when the big whale found her beloved calf<br>May and Yukino were happy now  
>for the whale waved goodbye, heading back on home<br>But then, one day, as they were saying goodbye  
>Prussia SNATCHED May! And we'll tell you why.<em>

_(Emily): YUKI!  
>(Mayura): MAY!<br>(Steven): _Suck it, losers!

_(Percival): Yes, this Prussia guy, he was big and strong  
>and handsome as the day he was long<br>(Steven): _Flattery will get you nowhere.  
><em>(Peter): <em>Read a book!_  
>(Percival): As Yukino cried and sobbed and weep,<br>her friends returned, to find her knee-deep_

_(Mayura): May was kidnapped!  
>I don't know how?<br>But it was that jerkly Prussia!  
>(Joanna and Narue): <em>PRUSSIA_?!  
>(Michelle): <em>Oh, wow…

Percival said, "What can I say? Prussia is most-hated, no matter WHERE or WHAT world you're in."

_(Percival): _Meanwhile_, Kanaka and Miyuki were very pissed  
>Prussia laughed, at May, as he hissed…<br>(Steven): _Ah, hah, hah, hah! I want your powers!  
>Show me, so I ruin Austria's flowers!<br>_And maybe marry Hungary, all to myself…_

**BOOM!**

Seina, as Miyuki Takara, bellowed, "Not while I am still standing, you douchenozzle!"

Kanaka shouted, "You are the worst!"

**SLAM!**

Mayura slammed the door over them. Kanaka leapt out and ran to Emily, only to be electrocuted. She fell out cold.

"I… hate… electric waves…" Kanaka groaned.

Mayura, Sarah, Asou, Miranda, Narue, and Michelle surrounded Steven, while Joanna was like a rag doll, covered in blood.

"It seems that the tables were turned!" Percival narrated, "Prussia had been surrounded by Yuki and the others. However…"

Emily glowed, as she heard Hungary's voice, "Give back my happy place…"

_It was Yakumo's, actually._

Emily stopped glowing and collapsed. Everyone else glowed, as Mayura cried, "What the hell is that?"

Asou shouted, "It's…"

Miranda yelled, "The power!"

They then all collapsed, as Percival laughed, "So, they all dropped dead. However, Prussia was rescued and was happy to be alive, ready to torture May… Or so he thought."

Steven snatched the guitar and shouted, "You call THAT blues, you douchebag?"

They switched roles and said, "NOW SHUT UP and listen to some _REAL Mississippi Delta! _Here's what really happened next!"

Percival played Prussia, while Steven sat on the chair.

Percival smirked, "Let's hope it ends how it went. I AM AWFUL!"

Heather smiled, appearing on stage right, "You got that right!"

Steven played the guitar, as he played some blues:  
><em>(Steven): <em>There was this guy, Prussia!  
>Awesome to the core…<br>An UGLY douche…  
>and an awful bore…<p>

He was about to grab May  
>all helpless and weak<br>_until Kanaka and Miyuki started to creak…_

Kanaka and Seina moaned like zombies, as Percival gasped, "Wha? What is this?"

_(Steven): Then one-by-one, they got up, all zombified  
>And Prussia was in fear, as he started to cry<em>

Percival shouted, "What the hell? Hungary?"

Miranda hissed, "Happy place…"

Joanna growled, "Mister Austria's happy place…"

Sarah snarled, "Give it back!"

_(Steven): _The zombies approached him  
>in a Hungarian voice<br>Prussia was scared  
>as he raised <em>his <em>voice!  
><em>(Percival): <em>I am awesome Prussia!  
>I am strong! Not you!<br>_(Steven): But the Yukino Zombie  
>simply said to him…<br>(Mayura): BOO!_

_(Percival): _WHOA!

He ran off. Peter and Farra's jaws dropped.

"AAAHH!"

_(Steven): So off he ran, without taking a second glance  
>Scared stiff from the zombies, while a-pissing his pants!<em>

_(Percival): _HELP!_  
>(Steven): HO, YEAH!<br>Uh-huh!_

Then he went to the Great White  
>and he swam away!<br>He was never to be seen again  
>to this very day…<p>

_So I tell you folks, now  
>and it ain't no dirty lie<em>

_That was the en-n-n-n-n-d…  
>Oh, the E-N-N-N-N-N-N-D…<br>Of the AWESOME…  
>I say AWESOME…<br>DIRTY, LOW-DOWN, DOUCHEBAG, TERRITORIAL…  
>BAAAAAAD…<em>

(A pause)

_GUUUUUUUY!_

_(Music closes)  
>(Steven): Mmm… Mm-hmm…<em>

The crowd cheered, as the music ended.

Steven then said, "Of course, the baby douche was found on shore, as he was detained from shock. That's what you get for taking Silesia… and… kidnapping a young girl."

Kandy blushed, "Sexy Steven's got a great blues voice."

Heather tittered, "Holy shit…"

Peter and Farra were shocked.

Farra winced, "Now _that's _awesome."

Peter nodded.

The lights went out.

"Dude, who turned out the lights?" He asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 5<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I… am Saki Hanajima…" Aya Hoshino spoke, dressed as Hanajima, "I come with a grave message to Yukino and Narue. Onigiri is coming."<p>

The crowd gasped, as a spotlight was shone on her. Spooky music played.

_(Aya): I have come… for you…  
>I am here… for you…<br>I can read the future and tell you your life  
>It cannot JUST end, with a steak knife<br>(Demonically): _To the heart…

Aya twirled as she sang:  
><em>Onigiri… A living bitch<br>She lived to scratch a proper itch  
>She is very wicked witch…<br>Oh, no…_

_She dreams of being a hot bod  
>She wishes to bury her deceivers in sod<br>Her dream in life is to be a GOD!  
>Oh, no…<em>

Thunder struck, as Yakumo ran around the caves.

"Miss Hanajima!" She pleaded, "Help me!"

Aya spoke, "We are at the _Natural Molden Forest. _Inside this cave, we shall find the answers for you."

Yakumo replied, "Will you cure me curse?"

"We'll see soon enough."

They went downstairs, as Aya began to shake in fear.

"AAH!" She cried, "The necklace I stole from here!"

Yakumo shouted, "WHAT?"

"And… I think you should know…"

_(Aya): During a trip, in my expedition  
>we had the order for a crown…<br>(Yakumo): _What crown?  
><em>(Aya): That <em>crown! It was stolen…

_We searched everywhere, but couldn't see it there  
>But that greedy Motoko!<br>(Yakumo): _What did she do?  
><em>(Aya): <em>She stole a golden necklace and earrings. That, or some useless gold tokens.

(Crowd laughs, as Aya posed a bit)

_(Aya): The spell… The spell…  
>The… Spell… Unh…<br>(ALL): THE SPELL! THE SPELL!  
>THE MOLDEN SPELL!<br>(Yakumo): Could this be what I have suffered?  
>Hanajima! NO! I cannot let you do it!<br>(Aya): DAWN! Please, get out while you can!  
>(Yakumo): <em>NO!

Yakumo hugged her and sobbed, "NO… I cannot let you suffer. Please… Please don't leave me."

Aya then posed forcefully and said, "I'll be fine. You had that spell, too. Go see April… She'll tell you…"

A flash was made, as Yakumo sobbed, "HANAJIMA!"

Aya spoke, all frozen, in a robotic voice, "_Welcome to Hot & Dainty lingerie store…"_

Akira appeared, as April, and said, "Maybe we should help you… You found the curse?"

Yakumo shook, "No."

Akira said, "We'll try and stay up, all night, while we find a cure."

Seina appeared, dressed as Michi, and called, "April! Why are you here? I was waiting for you!"

She said, "There's a spell we should try on them!"

They did the incantation, as Yakumo called to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, I need your help. Please, say the words with us, so we can free me of my human-shaped wooden tomb."

Akira and Seina called:  
><em>"Mod bod, hot rod… The God of flod…<br>Sick of Soap, taste the rope… Fired-up cod…  
>Red and green, very mean… String bean…<br>Tate and Campbell, show and tell… Shining gene…  
>Be clean!"<em>

Yakumo announced, "QUICK! Say it loud!"

The crowd chanted, as Yakumo pleaded, "That's it! You got it!"

"One more time!" Seina called.

The crowd chanted again, as Yakumo fainted, as the magical shimmers was made. But then, a figure appeared, wearing an Onigiri mask and purple hair. She then said, "Well, I see you helped free my curse, too."

They gasped, as the woman was dressed as Onigiri.

Akira gasped, "Who are you?"

She raised her hands high and called, "THE ICE CLOUD DRIVER! Forgive me…"

She chanted:  
><em>"Snowing, Blowing, Ice Rock! Showing the snow!<br>The city shall freeze as the clouds began to blow!  
>Seal your doors, chop wood, and warm your shell!<br>Plas City shall have the COLDEST DAY IN HELL!"_

Music began, as Yakumo was getting up.  
><em>(?): <em>SING!_  
>(Akira): My city, as mayor, is freezing in place<br>I know it's summer, but it's really cold  
>I think I feel like I am growing old<em>

_(The woman laughed, as Seina sobbed)_

_(Seina): I was frozen, and melted away  
>after paying for my sins<br>(Both): What did we get ourselves in?_

_Our story's ending now  
>I wish we would know how<br>But soon we'll be icicles!_

_(Akira): Please save us, now  
>before we lose our hot bodies<br>(Seina): I can't die now  
>Hot &amp; Dainty's got a shopping spree!<em>

They were covered in snow, as the woman disappeared. Yakumo sobbed… as the clock struck seven. She froze in place, until Aya appeared.

"Dawn…" she whispered.

Yakumo moved again and was in shock, "No… I'm…"

"I'm alive!" Yakumo cheered.

The crowd cheered, as Yakumo was sad. The woman appeared and said, "Aw, poor baby. Perhaps maybe you need to melt away now, since you're human again."

"HONDA!" Aya shouted, "Leave her alone!"

Aya then sobbed, "What happened to you, Tohru Honda? You're not the Honda I know…"

The woman smirked, "Well… You'll know soon enough…"

Music began:  
><em>(?): I created this vast snowy field<br>As an act of me…  
>I am goddess! I am sweet!<br>You cannot see me…_

_(Aya): Tohru Honda, why?  
>Why did you choose this path?<br>How could you… Honda?_

_(?): Because… I am god…  
>(Aya): What about what you did to Arisa?<em>

_(?): Because I am evil…  
>(Aya): You didn't have to freeze everything!<em>

_(?): Leave this place, before I get angry  
>Take the pathetic girl away, you don't need to see me<em>

_(Aya): …_

She picked up Yakumo and said, "Fine. One day, you shall be free of your nasty obsessions of goddess conquest."

The woman smiled, "Good…"

She then said, "After that… Dawn said goodbye to May and Yukino, over the phone… but it ended in a cliffhanger."

The TV played, as Emily and Mayura gasped:  
><em>"Michael Cole here in downtown Plas City, a.k.a. Ground Zero plus One. The snow has fallen, on a summer day. Many citizens have been covered in snow – no survivors. Some say that it was the BIGGEST summer snowstorm in history, piling at about twenty feet of snow."<em>

Mayura cringed in fear, "No… April…"

She hollered, _**"APRIL!"**_

Music began to play:  
><em>(Mayura): How did this happen to you?<br>(The Gang played their instruments)  
>How could this happen to you?<br>(The Gang): Ooh, ooh, ooh…_

_(Mayura): April, you were my guiding light!  
>April, you were the moon at night!<br>You taught me everything about my friend, May!  
>But you didn't have to suffer like this; like this way!<em>

_How did this happen to you?  
>(The Gang): Ahh, ahh, ahh…<br>(Mayura): How could this happen to you?  
>(The Gang): Ooh, ooh, ooh…<em>

_(Mayura): April, you were the sage to my heart!  
>April, how could Mother Nature tear us apart!<br>But _snow in August?  
><em>APRIL! Why didn't I come for you?<em>

_(The Gang continued)_

_(Mayura): APRIL! You made me happy than hell!  
>APRIL! You were my friend, but you fell…<br>To freeze in the summer, and snow in the sky  
>(Mayura &amp; The Gang): But why did you have to die?<br>(Mayura): _Tell me why?

_How did this happen?  
>How could this happen?<br>Why did you die like that?  
>You're only plastic!<em>

_April! April!  
>April! April!<em>

_(The Gang): Ahh…  
>Ahh...<br>Ahh…  
>AHH!<em>

_(Mayura): April…  
>(The Gang): April…<br>(Mayura): April…_

**NOOOOOOOOO!**

_(The music ended, as Mayura dropped to her knees)_

* * *

><p>The crowd roared in a booming cheer, as the curtain closed. The mysterious woman returned, feeling happy. The curtain went up, as the rest of the cast bowed. The crowd cheered on.<p>

"I hope you enjoy the show," she said, "But this, of course, sets up our next series of events, heading into the finale, unless the writer gets picky…"

"Wait!" Tenma asked, as she stepped in, with Joanna, "We want to know!"

Joanna giggled, "You were so awesome, Michi-Chan!"

Michelle waved to her, "I'm over here…"

Joanna gulped, "But… If _that's _Michi-Chan…"

Tenma gasped, "Then… Who… are you?"

She unmasked herself to be… _Kain Potter?_

"Miss Kain?" Kandy gasped.

Kain then said, "Well, I figured that Eri didn't want to be Onigiri, I thought I'd stop by and help Kandy and her Gang-Wave friends."

She waved her hands and said, "Well… Of course…"

She locked all the doors and added, "I wanted the show to end… in a surprise."

The lights went out. Everybody screamed.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

* * *

><p><em>Fake out.<em>

* * *

><p>Kandy and Steven appeared in the black background. She snuffed, "That's Kain for you."<p>

"I don't get why your mother shows up, unexpected," Steven sighed.

"Bite your tongue!" She yelled, "She's not my mom! Though… I think she might be…"

She then giggled, "But I like the show. Remind me _never _to get at your bad side again, _Sexy Steven_."

Percival crashed in the 4th wall, groaning, "You can say that again…"

He fell. Kandy kissed Steven, as he played his Blues guitar, and sang at the 4th wall:  
><em>"See you next chapter…<br>Go ho-o-o-o-ome…  
>Mmm… Mm-hmm…"<em>

"Scene."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Steven Cooke appeared and went by a tied-up Michael Cole and Miz-K, with their mouths covered. He then giggled, "I would like to <em>personally <em>give this opportunity to thank Miz-K, for parodying _Cow & Chicken _and others shows, with its musical moments, for this beautiful _tête-à-tête _musical chapter recap. And also, for giving The Gang its _long overdue _musical segments in "_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May_". Mean it…"

He hollered at them, "THANKS, ASSHOLES!"

He laughed evilly and smugly, as the chapter fades out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acknowledged, Miz-K<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It turns out The Gang got sick of waiting. <em>_They__ tied them up, after the whole Ropponmatsu moment._

* * *

><p>Mayura was in Miz-K's office, writing in a new character.<p>

"Anything to be in this story…" she thought, "Rino is dating Jude, Seina is a secretary, Sayuri and Rein were robots, and Miss Kanade had a cameo. WHAT ABOUT ME? I'm the one in the EXEC* Mode!"

_*-EXEC – Executive member of the Best Student Council_

She smirked, "Good. I added myself and an old friend in it. I've always wanted to act like it."

She pranced away, "_Hot Percival~!_"

She then thought, "This _Miz-K_… He looked familiar. I wonder what he's like."

We'll never know, until Series Four. Stay tuned…


	88. Missing Heart

_**The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May  
>Series 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>"No, that's great," Rachel giggled, on the phone, talking to her date.<p>

She then blushed, "Well, I'm simply well-built, like you… But no reason."

She was very heavily blushed, as she talked to her crush…

"So… Tell me about yourself, Ropponmatsu 2," she giggled.

It seems that when Narue Nanase blew her off, she found a new love… in the form of a Ropponmatsu. R-2 first met her, back when they were at _Broken Shades, _carefully trying to bust the door down, saving May, Yukino, and Pero Pero. Of course, she suddenly had an itch to scratch.

R-2 said, as she was on the phone, "Everything is going okay, Big Sister Rachel. We are on our way to finding our Daitenzin members. How about you? I wanted to see you again, even though I cannot understand _love, _much like Big Sister 1."

"Incidentally, how old are you?"

"I am only in my 20s. I was made, years ago, about a decade, but managed to stay in this body, as an adult."

Rachel blushed, as she undone her tie, rubbing her chest, "So… is your body so soft?"

"The softest." R-2 giggled, "I cannot wait to see you. Just remember that it's only a friendly _play_ date and _not _a _date_ date."

Rachel sobbed, "I know… I love you so much…"

_But let's move on…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Disclaimer<br>**__My name is Miz-K Takase.  
>In honor of making "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May" being popular, this will be the fourth series in this fan fiction. The rules are as the same as before, but with a very huge plot. For those who cannot remember, this story feature a plethora of many anime, cartoon, real, and original characters. The OCs are the <em>_only__ ones I own; not the stars you see, including May and Yukino.  
>In short, please enjoy my longest-running fan fiction. If you want me to continue, please do… but I may run out of ideas.<em>

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 79<br>Missing Heart**_

* * *

><p>The story so far, Yukino Miyazawa and May, where we last left them… They were shocked by the sudden snowy apocalypse of <em>Plas City<em> and the deaths of April and Michi, caused by _Onigiri_, also known as _Tohru Honda_. However, they didn't know. All they thought of was April and her safety. With her gone, Miyazawa is sad.

However, today was like no other. Miyazawa was dressed, as May was sleeping with Pero Pero.

As for her friends, Dawn left with Hanajima, just work on her magic craft, after successfully removing her of her curse, while Hyatt bunked with Excel and Narue, just to not be lonely. Yukino was dressed in her business suit, getting ready for a business matter. She woke up May and said, "May… Will you be alright?"

She yawned, "Yuki… What's with the suit?"

"I'm going to see Arima. He got out today. Of course, I came for one reason…"

"Yuki! NO! Come on, you know better!"

Yukino sighed, "I wish it were true, but I cannot forgive him. He shot me! How can you forgive a man?"

It was today for Yukino: _D-Day – her divorce day_.

"May, I want you to come, so you can see him," she added.

"What about Pero Pero?" May asked, as she cuddled him.

"Well, I have him treated by the Ropponmatsus. Last time, he was nearly lost by those Cannibalistic Lesbians. So, why not?"

They left, as they went to Room 103 – Ropponmatsus' Room.

"I'm gonna regret this…" she sighed in embarrassment.

"Yuki…" May said.

She knocked on the door, as R-1 bowed and said, "Hello, Miss Miyazawa. It has been a while."

"Can you do me a favor?" Yukino asked, "I need you to take care of Pero Pero for us, while we're gone."

R-1 said, "Sure. My sister unit is on the phone, non-stop. I will tell her about it, when she is done."

"Oh?" May grinned, "What is the occasion for our cat-eared Ropponmatsu?"

Yukino snapped, "May! Bad! Just because she's on the phone, it doesn't mean it's a boyfriend or girlfriend, in this case…"

May sighed, "Save me, sis…"

R-1 asked, "Uh…"

Yukino said, "Just remember to feed him at 4PM. It's a matter that _you _don't understand."

May huffed, "She's having a divorce."

"MAY!"

"Come on, Yuki! Over _one _divorce? Everybody's bound to know!"

Ropponmatsu 1 then started to cringe in sadness, "Oh… That is so sad. I hope that… that you will be happy for a new lover…"

May shouted, "NO WAY! She is _not _breaking up with him! How will they care for Sakura?"

R-1 sobbed, as she held Yukino's arms, "I do not have any love in me, but I have my deep regrets for you, Miss Miyazawa. I hope it was something that you would compunction. I hope your marriage will not end in euthanasia."

Miyazawa said in annoyance, "You know, the last part you said was a bad thing, right?"

May growled, "Sheesh. Stop blubbering, Ropponmatsu!"

They left, as Ropponmatsu 1 cuddled Pero Pero and said, "Cute doggie. Unit 2 will be happy to see you."

As they left, Narue was tossing the trash out. She turned to them and smiled, "Oh, hey. What brings you going out? Any school day to start? Just kidding!"

May sighed, "Arima and Yuki are going to divorce today."

Narue nodded and said, "Good. I hope you reconsider it, one day. Kazu and I are back together, hoping we'll be getting married soon. After what Excel told me, I hope it's for the best."

Miyazawa growled, "Remind me to kill Excel… when I get back."

She asked, "By the way… How did your date with Rachel went?"

Narue sighed, "Well, she never went on a date with me. She came by, the other day, and she said that she still loves me."

She then smiled in relief, "In short… We broke up, even though we _weren't _a couple."

May smiled and asked, "I'm curious. Why did Rach-?"

She covered her mouth and giggled, "May and I shall be going now. We'll see you soon!"

Narue called, "Wait! What about Pero Pero?"

Miyazawa said, "Oh, they're in good hands in 103."

They left to a bus, as Narue looked at the door. She then thought about the Ropponmatsus.

"Hmm… I wonder… That witch, Hanajima, is gone, but I'm curious about those two… 103, huh…"

_Ever curious, Narue wants to know more about the gynoids of the Department of City Security (also known as The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies)_.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Miyazawa and May arrived at a courthouse.<p>

"We're not getting sued, are we?" May cringed nervously.

"My lawyer is in there," Yukino said, "I had him sort of the papers for our divorce, coming up. Arima is there, too, until everything is ready."

May retorted, "I don't approve of this. This day has become the worst day ever, since _Plas City_."

Yukino held her shoulder and replied, "May, focus. Let's not let April's death be in vain. We got _bigger _worries. Remember, Arima shot me, just for his sick deeds."

"Yeah, but-."

"Uh-uh! Not another word, May. It has to be done."

They stepped inside, as May was worried.

"Yuki… He really wasn't bad…"

**XXXXX**

As they stepped inside, Yukino and May were seated in a table.

"So, how long before your lawyer comes?"

"She'll be here soon."

"Wait, you said that your lawyer was-."

"May… Oh, wait… Yeah."

She smiled and said, "Sorry. Must've made it clear. _HE, _meaning Souichiro, is sorting out the paperwork, about to sign it."

"When's that?"

"Shortly."

May got up and stepped out, feeling restless. Yukino followed.

"May, stop!" She said, as they went to the hallway.

She said, "Listen, May, don't be like this, okay? My darling did what he did, and he must accept it."

"How could you know? You were shot! No one believed you!"

"Well… Actually, just you, me, and Souichiro… and April… Besides… if word has it that you _really _helped me, with your powers, I'd lose you to some maniacal villain, like Prussia or Hibiya."

"For the last time, Yuki… WHAT POWERS?"

She covered her mouth and laughed out loud, "NO! She said, _What Flowers_! Ha, ha, ha, ha… Uh, no powers, flowers…"

She whispered to May, "You may not know it yet, but if you blab about this to _anybody_, I'll make your life miserable, before _they _do… April made a promise to me to look after you, even though we learned that she has died in the snow… so don't think I can make you regret it, OKAY?"

May nodded, with tears in her eyes. She then asked, "Even if I'd remember, don't you think I'd stay home, because of my protection?"

Yukino said, "I needed you, because you're a witness, as they said. You saw me gun down Arima, out of self-defense. And you _did _attack him, in my hour of need."

May remarked, "I see… So it's like you did this, just to save him."

"Oh, she really didn't mean to." A female voice said.

May turned around and saw a woman in a black suit and long black hair. She had white gloves on.

"Maho," Yukino said, "Nice to see you."

"Maho?" May thought.

Maho giggled, "Hello, Yukino. It's been a while. And who's she?"

Yukino introduced her to May, "May, this is my former classmate, Maho Izawa."

"_Takeshi…"_

"Right. Maho _Takeshi_. I forgot that you're married. Maho-rin, this is May, my friend. She's also called _Haruka_."

May blushed, "Hello…"

She thought, "She's beautiful."

Maho said, "It's nice to meet you, finally. Yukino told me all about you."

"Thanks… I guess."

May was a bit shy. She asked her, "So, you and Yuki know each other well?"

Yukino smiled, "She and I are doctors in our time."

May asked, "Yuki, you never told me you worked with an attorney, who was a doctor. Why is that?"

Yukino responded, "We both worked together in Souichiro's family's hospital. Of course, he chose to drop down, and become a detective."

"Very interesting…" May smiled.

Yukino said, "After we graduated, Maho and I stayed in the hospital to work as plastic surgeons. However, she chose to moonlight."

Maho replied, "When the worlds melded, law was being corrupt and out of sync. Luckily, I took a month-long course on lawyer classes. Since then, I passed on the bar exam. However, I am a _Family Attorney_. My duties are to make sure that families stay together, or the other way around. I'm what you call an honest face."

May remarked, "Well, Yuki and Souichiro are not going to, since what happened…"

"I know. Mister Arima is in his room, awaiting your arrival. He said that he's still standing, but he'll be fine, as long as he is still in stable condition."

Yukino huffed, "If it's that bullet wound, cry me a river. Souichi-Kun betrayed me, when he shot _me_."

May hugged her tight, still remembering what she said. Maho was confused.

"Why is she…?"

Yukino said, "Oh, well… she has been like an emotional wreck, sometimes, since that event took place."

Maho nodded, "Well, as long as we have witnesses here."

She patted her head and said, "Don't you worry, young May. We'll have that bad man gone from you."

May snuffed, "_Haruka! _I'll be fine… I wanted him to be free of his dark side, but I made things worse off."

Maho said, "Just try not to agitate him, if he remembers you. After all, Yuki will deal with it, since she'll care for the children."

Yukino blushed and whispered, "Maho-rin… That would be embarrassing. Besides, if my Souichiro loses Sakura, she'll have no one to watch, except for Asapin."

They went back into the meeting room, as May was rather worried.

"Yuki… To be honest, today _is _your divorce. But… But I don't want you to lose your heart."

Maho then asked Miyazawa, "By the way… You looked banged up, a bit. Did anything happen to you, during these events?"

Yukino replied, feeling uneasy, "It's a _very _long story… but I chose not to talk about it."

May added, "Yuki had it bad, more than me. We wanted to go home, but there's no stopping."

Yukino said, "Plus, we had an easy life…"

Maho sat down and said, "I see."

They sat with her, as she called to Arima.

"Souichiro…" she called, "You may come in, now."

Arima arrived, wearing a blue suit, while slowly walking to his seat, holding a crutch on his right arm. Yukino was saddened by his look, "Arima… I'm so sorry that you went through this…"

May then prayed, "Please, Yuki… Don't leave him…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Narue was by the door of Ropponmatsus 1 &amp; 2. She was curious about what R-2 was on the phone with.<p>

R-2 spoke in a tone, "I wish I could talk to you more, but Big Sis and I are playing with Miss Miyazawa's doggie."

Narue thought, "Oh. I see how this goes."

R-2 giggled, "YAY! YOU WILL? Okay! Be in your best evening gown! I'll dress as myself!"

Narue was shocked, "No… No way… Is that Ropponmatsu… dating another woman?"

She shook her head and groaned, "Nah! What do they know? Robots don't love, unless it is in their programming. Excel and Hyatt may understand."

She left the doorway, but R-1 opened it, seeing Narue, sneaking out.

"Excuse me, Miss Nanase…" she said, "Why are you by our doorway?"

Narue nervously asked, "Your sister… Is she… dating…?"

R-1 then responded, "I do not understand what you are talking about. My little sister unit is chatting with a perky young woman, who just happens to be in Yuri Love. My data shows no match of anybody we have met, over the past five months, since we arrived here."

Narue growled, "Never mind, then, chatterbox… I just want to know if Ropponmatsu 2 is in love…"

R-1 exclaimed, "Yes and no. The girl she is talking to is a lesbian; however, Ropponmatsu Unit 2 has a playful demeanor, rather than a romantic personality."

Narue nodded, as she backed away, all nervous-like, with her face pale blue, from her forehead, "Uh… I should go now…"

She teleported back to her room, as R-1 said, "She is a weird woman. She must be having a nervous breakdown. If that is the case, I should examine her, after we have fed Miss Miyazawa's pet dog."

She went back inside.

Narue was completely confused and furious, "That stupid Rachel! This is nuts… Nuts to the core! Who the heck _was _that bitch?"

She finally got to the point of swearing, like her evil twin… and a few others. She then growled, "If it's Rachel… I'm so gonna bust a freaking vein! Ropponmatsu 2…"

Excel asked, "What's that about?"

She and Hyatt were in her room, feeling uneasy about her concerns. Narue explained to them that Ropponmatsu 2 has a date with a woman. However, all they could do was laugh.

Narue groaned, "Why am I being cursed, sabotaged by Rachel, sexually, verbally, and literally?"

Hyatt said, "You never had sex?"

"NO! I'm only 19… I graduated from High School, and I am not into that sort of love! That's until we have our honeymoon. I'm saving myself for marriage."

Excel gasped, "Which age are you: 19, 20, or 21?"

"What difference does it make? I'm an adult! I wanted to marry Kazu… but not yet! And I _don't _give out my age, Miss ADHD-ridden 21-year old spaz!"

Excel groaned, as she stammered, "Whoa… Harsh words."

Hyatt asked, "In that case, we should ask Ropponmatsu 2 about her love life!"

Excel yelled, "WHAT? LOVE LESBIAN LIFE?"

Narue growled, "NO! It's sick and wrong; but we cannot ask her. It's best we find out, soon enough."

They let out a pause, as Hyatt spoke, "I… I'm sorry. But we should know."

Narue nodded, "Oh, yes… If it _is _Rachel Moore, the _Karate Yuri Girl_…"

Excel then barked, "Wait a minute! We should be able to ask the source!"

She opened a small panel, with a red button. She pressed the button, as they plummeted into a huge pit.

"TO ACROSS!" Excel shrieked, while Hyatt and Narue screamed for their lives.

**SPLASH!**

"AW! Excel pressed the wrong button!"

What do they have planned for the 'Mystery Girl', from Lord Il Palazzo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>And what of the future of Miyazawa and Arima? Will May do something about it?<br>Find out in the next chapter…**_

* * *

><p>Rachel appeared, wearing a red evening gown, a white hat, and sunglasses. She snuck into the door of Room 103 and knocked on the door. She pulled out a bouquet of crystal flowers and stood straight.<p>

"I know these are robot flowers… but she's a cute robot girl," she whispered, "I know we are of two different worlds, but I dumped Narue-Chan, because of her cuteness."

She thought, "Gee… I wonder if she's an adult. She looks like a midget, with small breasts and robo-cat ears and… I DUNNO WHAT THE FUCK THAT LONG ROPEY THING IS!"

_It's a cord. Duh._

She sighed, "Get it together, Moore… You dumped Kudo _and _Nanase… You can do this."

R-1 opened the door and asked, "Excuse me. Miss, what is with the flowers and nervous stance?"

Rachel asked in a jumpy snigger, "Is your sister home? I'm her date…"

"Uh…"


	89. Her Life, His Choice, Her Future

Percival started writing an _Excel Saga _fic.

_Il Palazzo called, "Agent Excel… This world is corrupt!"_

_Excel, who was Percival in drag, then called, "YES! Your lovely-dovingly Excel is here to obey you! Through thick and Hwheat Thins, to the sands of time, through the Highway to Heaven and Hwaldorf Salad, I, Excel E. Excel, will make sure that ACROSS shall dominate with sheer force and cool hwhip!"_

_He then held up a machete, "And so… ALL SHALL SUFFER BY EXCEL'S HAND!"_

Percival groaned, as he deleted the page, "No, no, no! This is nuts. Great. Peter and Heather can write fan fiction and song lyrics, but I can't write! I'm the Brian Griffin of The Gang, or Brian Epstein, whatever – and I used the _Emphasis on H _thing, like Stewie!"

He took a deep breath and then typed again.

"Okay… Start over… _Cold Open_… _MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May_…"

"_HAIL, IL PALAZZO!" Excel saluted._

_Il Palazzo, which was Percival in disguise, bellowed, "Agents Excel and Hyatt, in honor of The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May going into its eightieth chapter, yet another milestone by ten, we are going into normal storyline mode, by breaking the LONGEST chapter, Chapter 51, which was set for over 10,000 words, a while back! AND WE WON'T STOP, UNTIL WE BREAK THAT NUMBER! Longer dialogue, longer scenes, LONGER EVERYTHING!"_

_Excel cheered, "YAY! What a plan! What a mission! But one question: Who the heck are you?"_

_Percival grinned, "Oh…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 80<br>Her Life, His Choice, Her Future**_

* * *

><p>At the courthouse, Arima sat down and spoke with May and Yukino. He was very upset over what happened. He then said in a sad voice, "Yukino… After what happened before, I felt bad for what I did, out of impulse of evil."<p>

Yukino huffed, "Why should I forgive you? You shot me!"

"I know… but it was control over my heart, by my darker self. Plus, I was in charge of ACROSS."

"ACROSS?" Maho retorted, "Wasn't that that underground organization that is used for world conquest?"

May said, "The same. We have two of their agents as our friends."

Miyazawa added, "They're living in Room 201, now in the Broken Shades."

Maho said in confusion, "Uh… Run by that story again…"

Miyazawa exclaimed, "Well, I don't think you want to know, but it all happened, right before we met Arima in ACROSS."

May shouted, "Yuki! I can remember what happened, too. You were lost with Hyatt. I was alone!"

Yukino cleared her throat and said, "You know what… Maybe we should explain what happened, when Arima and I confronted each other."

It was from Chapter 51:  
><em>"ARIMA!" Miyazawa shouted.<em>

_She arrived, as she was angry. She held up a gun and pointed at him._

"_Souichiro… You bastard!" She yelled._

_He gasped, "Yukino?! You're alive?!"_

"_YEAH! Don't ask me why, but you hurt me! NOW… I get to hurt __you__!"_

_He then smirked, as Yukino held a gun towards him._

"_Go ahead and shoot me, my wife…"_

"_I… I… I will…"_

_She was nervous, but in fear._

"_I don't know. I love him; but he's playing on the wrong side! What should I do?"_

_**XXXXX**_

_May was in the throne room and saw a rope._

"_Maybe this will help me…" she said, as she stepped into the throne._

_She then was about to pull the rope, but…_

_**BANG!**_

"_What was that?" May gasped._

_She heard a gunshot from Arima's room and dashed there._

"_YUKI!" She screamed._

_**XXXXX**_

_Miyazawa DID fire, but she shot upward. She then said that she couldn't do it. May appeared and saw Miyazawa and Arima together._

"_I… I… can't shoot you," she sobbed, "I just can't."_

"_Oh… So HE'S Souichiro…" May smiled._

_She hid behind a table and watched on._

"_I want to help, but I needn't to interfere with their love," she chuckled giddily._

_Miyazawa sobbed, "Why… Why have you become so evil?"_

_Arima giggled, "Oh, you should know. When those people adore me-."_

"_NO, no. I mean… Why you became a leader of a syndicate that you had Hyatt!"_

"_Huh? Hyatt?!" May gasped._

_Miyazawa shouted, "I want to know! Did the darkness come back to you?"_

_Arima stated, demonically, "Yukino… You __don't__ know what to know… You see, if I did, I'd kill you again…"_

"_WHAT?" May cried._

_Yukino shouted, "Why have you turned on me? I thought you'd help me with the whole universal mind fuck, but… But you won't help __me__!"_

_She started to cry, "Souichiro Arima… How could you?"_

_Arima approached her and felt her face, "Yukino… my love… It was fate. After living my dreams of a family and being a cop, I wanted more. You could say that Lord Il Palazzo gave me the promotion. Join me… because it is not enough. With our combined intellect, we came make the world as we see fit. You must trust in me. I'm your husband."_

"_No… No, that's not true! It's impossible."_

"_Search your feelings, my wife. We shall become a family, bring in the kids with, and __together__ we shall rule the world, as one big happy family."_

_Miyazawa was trembling, "I… I don't believe it… You've changed. You're NOT my Souichiro! Why didn't Hyatt tell me sooner? You've changed."_

_Arima rebutted, "I don't want to hear it from you, about Ex-Agent Hyatt. My minions have all failed; don't you turn on me."_

"_I'll never join you! You've broke my heart!"_

_May was in tears, as she was terrified, "No… Yuki… Don't give in to this creep!"_

_She bowed down and cried, "What will I do?"_

_We'll check with the story later… or if you already knew, you'll see what happens next._

**XXXXX**

"HAIL, IL PALAZZO!" Excel cheered, as she saluted.

Hyatt saluted, "Hail, Il Palazzo."

"Agents Excel and Hyatt," Il Palazzo boomed, "What brings you here? ACROSS isn't ready yet."

Excel yelled, "Well, Excel knew that we are still on hiatus, but it's an emergency! This kid here, the famed dancer in AKIBA, Narue Nanase, is worried! Our next door neighbors, which are young women, or sisters, are basically having a date. Knowing Narue Nanase's tenure of _ANTI-Perversion, _I have concluded that we must spy on them, hopefully to see who the girls are, and what they would do next! But this is _your _authority, so I respectfully ask you permission… and forgive Excel, since she has learned about outsiders in this secret HQ; but we _did _show her the way, while wearing a blindfold."

Narue blushed, "Wow… So _he's _Lord Il Palazzo."

She snapped, "HEY! LIAR! You dragged me here, via black hole chasm!"

"Miss Nanase… Approach the bench." He bellowed.

She stepped forward and was nervous. She bowed and said, "Uh… Hail to you, Lord Il Palazz-."

"There's no need. I understand that you are nervous about your lesbian-love phobias, is that right?"

"Well, yes. I think being in perverted stuff is wrong. Me, being an adult, is nowhere in that category. Those things that are sexy and hot and arousing are only for adults… even if Kazu and I are, too. But we chose to stay pure, until marriage. Kazu and I refuse to be victims of smut… of course, he's such an Otaku."

"And you have a best friend with this problem, as well."

"Yes. Rachel Moore… She became a full-blown lesbian, not after she dumped Jimmy Kudo, a high school detective, who disappeared mysteriously (so said her friend, Conan). When she dated me, she never went near my body. However, after an incident with Big Bertha, Chitose Hibiya, and Prussia… she dumped me, even though we are _not _dating!"

Hyatt sighed, "Oh, dear…"

Narue continued, "I don't get it. This girl named Tohru Honda convinced her to be lesbian… until I learn that she may be that _Onigiri_ that I've heard of… but it makes no point. The _real _point is that a girl, in Apt. 103 of the _Broken Shades, __could_ be dating her."

Excel cheered, "And that's why we need your help!"

Il Palazzo sighed and said, "So be it. But I must warn you… If you peek through the door, you'd be arrested for peeping. While I am a busy man, I accept your offer, but you must go incognito, _if _and _when _they decide to go on a luxurious date."

Excel cheered, "When this is over, can Excel take _you_, your Lord Il Palazzo? She was thinking we'd go to a nice quiet city, for some fireworks and some Fall Festivals! Excel will do anything, since ACROSS is out for a while…"

He then sighed, "No, Agent Excel, there's no need. In fact, if I have time, I should take you to a small bar for a drink together."

He held the rope and said, "But first things first…"

Narue scolded, "NO! You are _not _to pull it again! What if it were _me _again?"

The rope went up, as Il Palazzo said, "My apologies. It was meant for Agent Excel, anyway."

He boomed, "FINE! But for _this _type of mission, we must use Keronian technology for this maneuver; since the ARMPIT Platoon was fired, we have mastered the technology of cloaking. But there will be NO nudity, if on cloaking mode, as orders of Miss Narue."

He smiled, "Maybe I should ask you to take over ACROSS, one day, you cute girl. Any friend of Agents Excel and Hyatt is a friend of mine."

"Thanks, but I'm happy being a dancer in Japan. Besides, the whole _World Domination _thing was ridiculous and evil. There are others that want me to die, you know."

"Well… Too bad. By the way, how did you know about where we are, Miss Nanase?"

She glared at Excel, as she grew nervous. "Aw, Excel made a boo-boo, again…"

Hyatt smiled, "Just because me, Senior, Haruka, Yuki, Narue, and Rachel are all friends… We usually share secrets."

Narue sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were a _secret_ club…"

Excel sniffled, "Please step back. Excel's punishment is time…"

He pulled the rope, opening the trap door. But… it was Narue who fell down into the door.

"WAH! WHAT DID I _JUST _SAY EARLIER?"

**SPLASH!**

Excel was perplexed, yet lucky. Il Palazzo sighed, "I forgot. We had a little remodeling, last week."

Excel dived in.

"CAN'T LET IT GO TO WASTE!"

**SPLASH!**

"Agent Hyatt… You will brief of the equipment to _both _Agent Excel and Miss Nanase, once they return. Also, can you get me her autograph?"

Hyatt was confused. She nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

He snapped his fingers and announced, "Good! And now your cloaking devices!"

The Puuchus appeared, holding up three belts, gold-plated and shiny, with five buttons on the buckle.

Il Palazzo said, "You see… these belts are state-of-the-art. Using the same technology from the Excel XL5 android, and the frogs from Keron, we are to make sure that the belts can make you invisible, without resorting to stripping down. Agent Hyatt, you, Agent Excel, and Miss Narue must go undercover, just to see what they do. The mission, even though this is _not _ACROSS work, is to learn of the dating between two women: _one human and one robot_. Although, this affects some of ACROSS's work, this _may _be interesting to see the love between two woman of two different species."

"Uh, Lord Il Palazzo, how did you know it was a robot?"

"Oh, I know all about _Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 _of Room 103 from Excel. And if dating is like a weird feeling, then I don't know what."

Meanwhile, Excel and Narue drowned in a small watery pond, floating like dead bodies. They _aren't _dead.

Narue gurgled, "So… This is what it feels like?"

Excel glugged, "Wait for the Great Will to come… Just don't blame your boyfriend on this…"

"I won't. _That _was miscalculated."

"Aw, teacakes…"

She gurgled, as she sank, "Can you do the breaststroke?"

Narue's body floated face-up and said, clearly, "Nope. I can do a swift Melon Man."

A green Watermelon Man appeared and announced, holding a huge watermelon, "Melon Man!", as Narue sank to the water.

_In this world, a Melon Man is like a scuba swimmer, while kicking backwards, underwater._

Excel growled, "Aw, snaps!"

**XXXXX**

After the whole story, with the girls escaping ACROSS, following Arima's 'death', May and Yukino were sad, as Maho nodded in a convinced state. She then said that it was merely sad, but a very upsetting story.

"Merely a sad story, but not once I'm convinced. I don't believe for _one _minute that Arima's free of his soul of darkness."

Arima said, "Yes, I was… You see… I pleaded for May to free me. The kid has such techniques."

May snapped, "What technique? All I did was awaken his evil side, only to die. His good side must remain!"

Yukino said, "Well, I didn't get it, either, but she was a great help."

May said, "She shot at me, but only because of A) self-defense, B) Yuki felt bad about it, C) He was gonna kill all of us, and 6) I just couldn't react."

"May, no… You _did _react. You used your Pokémon at him, shielding his defense. I'm happy for that."

"Really, Yuki?"

Arima sighed, "Enough. I just wanted to end it. Please, Miss Izawa… Yukino and I had our differences in the past… but it was long ago. I made her pregnant, in one horrible scene, at the library…*"  
><em>*Volume 15 of the Kare Kano manga…<em>

May covered her ears and groaned, "Ew…"

Yukino shuddered, "That Ropponmatsu I got, raped me, much worse than that… And it _was _rape! She lunged at _me_!"

May snapped, "Double Ew… and I was a witness!"

Yukino shouted, "How would _you _know? You turned away, at the time!"

Arima griped, "And I somehow stabbed my hand, trying to escape my mother's evil stare…"

May groaned, "Triple Ew…"

Yukino shouted, "Well… You had sex with me, when we were 16, beforehand!"  
><em>True… According to both the anime and manga of Kare Kano.<em>

Maho cried, "You WHAT?"

May gasped, "Quadruple EW! YUKI! I'm ashamed at you! I'd never act that slutty towards others!"

Yukino shouted, "May, shut up! You wouldn't understand it!"

May barked, "I understand that you two had a very dark romance! Sex at 16? Gross!"

Maho yelled, "If you have a problem with that, why don't you and I go outside?"

May smiled, "Okay!"

She and Maho walked out the door, as Arima held the divorce papers. When the door was shut, Yukino sighed and said, "It's… well… I just don't want it to end. You were a happy man, with all your perfection."

He sighed, "I'm not perfect. I just wanted to escape life… _MY _dark life."

She asked, "Tell me… Did you _choose _to become ACROSS's leader, or was it a decision by the boss?"

He replied, "It was an order from Il Palazzo. But when I got an order, someone told me to get rid of you, since you are one of the keys."

"Me?"

"After that, I felt bad. I couldn't stand by and let you die. You had great friends, like that May kid. But… There was no way I could say this to you… I wanted to say I'm sorry that you had to go through with this… but…"

_**BANG!**_

"I still remember that shot to your heart. How you survived, I don't know. When I saw your body, dead and bleeding, I feel like this… _I did it. I killed Yukino Miyazawa. She is no longer a threat._ That was the _**bad**_ me. _This _was the _**good**_ me, saying this… _I did it. I killed my wife, and it wasn't my fault. I had no choice. I would NEVER betray your love!_ All I did was feel bad about it… but your body disappeared into the sands. When you were resurrected, it felt like… _Thank God_. I am glad that I'd never lose you."

He let out a tear and said, "Yukino… I'm so sorry… I hope you forgive me, if you can…"

Miyazawa turned away and said, "I don't know. It still hurts…"

She held her chest, where her heart was, and started to think.

"Should I or shouldn't I?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the _Broken Shades, _Ropponmatsu 1 removed Rachel's hat and glasses. Rachel bowed and said, "Well, thank you. I am glad to see you. I hope that what I am doing will be-."

R-1 said, "No need. You just wanted to speak to my baby sister. This is my _Emotional Circuits _talking, and I am deeply happy that Unit 2 has a friend… outside of work."

"Oh, I'm not all that."

"In that case, shall I prepare for your date?"

"Actually, it's for Ropponmatsu 2. I was wondering if you could shutdown, since you cannot comprehend love."

"I will… but why is that? I do not understand love, at all. I am only here, to assist Ropponmatsu Unit 2, in a certain mission.

"Okay, then. But still… Shutdown now!"

"I will not… but only if you answer me this. Why do you suddenly have a quixotic exertion with Unit 2?"

"Well… Ever since that day with Room 202, trying to break the door down, her small body was completely cute. Of course, I _still _love Narue-Chan, but it's better not to lose everything… even friendship. So, I am asking you, at the very least… Please let me date Ropponmatsu 2."

R-1 smiled and said, "I shall let you. But, when I am powered down, only Ropponmatsu 2 can reactivate me. After you have your date, please make a note of it to #2."

Rachel giggled, "I promise."

"Unit #2 is in the shower, getting ready. Please wait by the couch that we just bought, just to furnish our extra commerce. In other words, we wanted to adjust to your human life."

"Thanks."

She sat down on a soft red couch and said, "It's so comfy."

R-1 began to beep. She stood in place and said:  
><em>Ropponmatsu Unit 1 – shutting down; good night<em>

She clicked her eyes closed and slightly bowed forward. Her arms dropped, her head bended, and her motors stopped. Rachel then smirked, "Creepy women… for robots."

R-2, in her black dress and skirt, then smiled at Rachel, "Hello! Hello, my dear Rachel! Roppomatsu 2 is ready-weady for our datey-watey!"

Rachel then smiled and blushed. She hugged the small android and said, "Oh, it's been a while. To tell you the truth, I love small girls. I know you look like a kid, but-."

"No, it's fine. I am an adult, trapped in a kid's body! I am in the age of 18, while my manufacturing age is about 11!"

"Can I pretend that you're an adult?"

"No. I'm fine."

She then saw R-1, shutdown and motionless. She asked her, "Did she shutdown again? Her _Emotional Circuits _were glitching again."

"No, _I _asked for it. If you want to know, you can turn her back on, following our date together."

"Goody!"

R-2 opened the door and smiled, "Well, I must say that you're so cutesy-wutesy!"

She sang:  
><em>My first date with a human with a big fat chest!<br>My love has no goal, but it's the best!  
>Rachel-Chan is cute, and a heavy doll!<br>I love my girlfriend, but my sister, the best of ALL!_

Rachel giggled, "What a tune."

Elsewhere, Narue, Excel, and Hyatt watch on, all transparent, with just black outlines.

Narue growled, "I knew it… Rachel _is_ dating her! And she broke up with me, without breaking her habit."

She then said, "And _don't _ask how we got back from the water, folks."

Excel then giggled, "Excel's memory is a little fuzzy, but I remember how you did it, when you awoke from your slumber."

Narue's dream was with Miz-K:  
><em>Narue was out cold, as Miz-K tried to awake her.<em>

"_Come on, Nanase! You cannot die!" He cried._

"_Darn it. She's waterlogged. I better revive her, the __only__ way!"_

_He puckered his lips, as Narue was still out cold. He kissed her in the mouth, doing CPR._

Excel then said in disgust and shock, "Uh… _That _fantasy was way too deep and French for Excel…"

Narue snapped, "I don't know why you'd mock me! Rachel is dating a Ropponmatsu! I refuse to let this happen!"

Hyatt spoke, "We _are _invisible. Perhaps we should accompany her."

Narue said, "I suppose."

They followed Rachel and R-2, as they went to a small blue SUV, driven by Yuki Nagato.

She saluted, "Miss Hawk, your chariot awaits. Room for one more."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you, Agent Eggplant."

R-2 cheered, "Aw, gloomy Gus! Why can't you smile for me? Someone needs a smile!"

Nagato spoke, "Smiling is illogical. I do not wish to smile, at all. I am only observing… and helping Miss Hawk."

The SUV drove off, as R-2 sobbed, "Aw, you sound like Big Sister #1."

Excel, Narue, and Hyatt stowed away in the back, as they listened on.

"We needed to spy on them… but we cannot speak a word, in front of them," Hyatt whispered.

Excel muttered, "Don't die on me. Excel refuses to leave blood in the car."

Narue groaned, "I need new roommates."

As the car journeyed off, they went to a Five-Star Hotel Resort. Rachel and Ropponmatsu 2 were in the time of their life, as the three invisible girls continued on.

Narue said, "As long as it is fully charged."

Excel winked, "Lord Il Palazzo gave us the skinny on these belts. These belts are indestructible, while it last a whole 18 hours."

Narue asked, "Do we charge our belts?"

Hyatt said, "Only when we feel a _vibrato beat_."

Excel added, "It's only because they vibrate, when it is at 20%."

The car stopped, as they stepped out. Rachel said, "This one is on me. Agent Fuji and Agent Eggplant gave me the funds for it."

Ropponmatsu 2 smiled, "I want a room for the night!"

Narue shouted, "Us, too!"

She then whispered, "If they get a room, _we _get a room!"

Excel smiled, "Good. Just appear and say, _one for Lord Il Palazzo_."

Narue reappeared and said, "Okay. Follow me."

Narue entered the huge hotel, as Rachel watched on. She saw Narue and was confused. She asked, "I wonder what _she's _doing here?"

She then said, "Oh, well… Narue-Chan is simply on vacation. I suppose it's not bad."

Narue then said to the checkout counter, "Checking in. One for Il Palazzo. I am his guest."

The clerk, with a black tuxedo and handlebar mustache, spoke, as she gave her a key, "Room 42 – Seventh Floor. This room is his _private_ luxury suite, priced at 17,000 Yen."

She bowed, "Thank you."

Rachel approached the clerk's desk, but stopped to see Narue.

"Narue…" She smiled.

"Rachel…" She huffed.

Narue went to the elevator, with the invisible Excel and Hyatt following her. Rachel then said, "Hello. Two for one. I'll pay you grandly, since I want your most expensive room."

The clerk said, "Well, we have a luxury suite, located on the seventh floor, for 15,000 Yen."

"I'll take it!"

"Good. 15,000 Yen, and here's your key. Room 44 – Seventh Floor."

She gave him the money, as he gave her the key. Ropponmatsu 2 hugged her, as the clerk was concerned.

"Oh… Ho, ho, ho… I see you two are in love?" He smiled in a smarmy tone.

Rachel blushed, as R-2 winked, "Big sister Rachel is taking me on a datey-watey!"

They left to the elevator, as Rachel called on the cellphone, "Agent Eggplant, I'll let you know when our date is over. Drive off and return to South City, ASAP."

They entered the elevator and blushed together, holding hands. The elevator closed, as they went up to the seventh floor.

**XXXXX**

As they arrived, Rachel was being carried by R-2. R-2 is a robot, since she's heavy. They entered the huge suite, which has pink velvet walls and a soft yellow carpet. The furniture was all glossy and walnut-stained. Their bed was red, with yellow and orange stripes.  
>In Narue's suite, it had dark blue walls, with a purple carpet and a small silver vent. The furniture was the same, except with a black chair and lamp. The bed was black, with colorful blankets.<p>

"Whoa…" Excel blushed, "Excel has never been into Lord Il Palazzo's private suite. This is awesome!"

Narue turned invisible and said, "Did you know where Rachel's room was?"

"I snuck a peek, after we got our key. She's in room 44." Hyatt winked, "We're good. We'll sneak in, when they opened the door."

Excel giggled, "We'll stay in the room, enjoying the couch, while you enjoy your view."

"Thanks…" Narue glared, "But _save _me a bed spot with you guys."

She sighed, "If I get caught with you two, I'll get kicked out."

Excel winked, "Lord Il Palazzo knows us, including ACROSS members and subordinates. His private suite is free, if you know Lord Il Palazzo."

Narue sighed, "Good to hear… But I am _not _from ACROSS. I only played that, just to spy on Rachel. If she does anything bad, I swear…"

Hyatt whispered, as she walked with a blood trail, even though she's translucent, "In that case, we'll see you at dinner, once they have a romantic dinner together."

Excel giggled, "We'll sleep here, together, while you have fun."

She departed, as she opened the door. The door closed shut, as the camera panned over to Room 44. _That was Narue, walking over to the room._ She knocked on the door. Rachel opened it and smiled. She then saw nobody.

Narue growled, "Stupid… Rachel. How dare you?"

She went through her and shouted, "Where is that freeloader?"

Rachel closed the door and sighed, "Well… It must be one of the tenants playing a prank."

She turned to Ropponmatsu 2, dressed in her black evening gown, and said, "So, what shall we do?"

R-2 smiled, "How about a game?"

Narue smirked, "A game, eh?"

Of course, the only game she'd play was _Truth of Dare_. Ropponmatsu 2 asked her a _Truth _question:  
><em>What do you have against Narue Nanase?<em>

Rachel responded, "Well… She hates my new lifestyle. However… I still find her as a friend."

Narue gasped, even though her voice wasn't heard. Rachel continued, "Even though she was hot, she is simply cute to stand by. But my days with her, as a best friend, were simply magical and very exaggerating. But I still cared for her. You and I, we are meant for each other… and she had a point. I wish to see other people, since it's what she wanted."

Narue smiled and said, "Aw, how cute."

Rachel then asked her a _Dare:  
>I dare you to show me your internal circuits.<em>

"I want to know," Rachel blushed.

"As do I," Narue glared.

R-2 then smiled, as she removed her face panel. Her face was all chrome, with eyeballs and a speaker inside, all while laughing.

"Rachel-Chan… I feel… so…" she beeped, as she held her face up, "It's so funny and cute!"

She put it back on, as she said, "Of course, I can always remove my head. It happened during a mission, and I and Big Sister were decapitated."

Rachel shook her head, "Uh, no… It's fine."

Narue huffed, "She's just like the Head Inspector's android. Rin Asakura… I hated your guts. But I forget that you forgave us. No matter."

She sat down and said, "When's the bad stuff happening?"

* * *

><p>Maho and May were having lunch, as they sat down on a table. They sighed, as they talked about Miyazawa. May talked about what Yukino has been through, including the Tsukasa Ropponmatsu, the meeting with Queen Michi and April, Hyatt's problem, and even her meeting with the Big Bertha whale.<p>

"Wow… That sucks for her," she said, "Yukinon has been through this shit… and you stand aside from it."

"Yuki seemed so tense, but it seems wrong for her," she said, "Oh, you know how it is. She and I want to go home-."

"I know… _Everybody _does. Back when I was in high school, Yukinon was like a magnet for torture to me… all account of what I did… long ago."

Maho explained to May about how she tricked the others students into hating Yukino, after learning she has boys. She was also a fraud, since her mask was removed. However, Yukino told her off, leading to Maho being defeated and friendless… until she befriended her.

"Wow… Yuki must be very possessive."

"Don't push it. Yukinon ruined my life, until she made me do that play. You ever heard of _Steel Snow_?"

"No… But Yuki didn't tell me about it before."

"It was a play we did, long ago, written by a young Aya Sawada, who went on to be a writer. It has a story about androids and such. You see, the story took place in the future, where androids served the people of earth. Three characters were shown, throughout the story. Yukinon played the professor, who escaped earth, after killing a young girl he loved, to make his first android, Antique, played by Tsubasa Shibahime. She was modeled after Mei, a girl he cared for. But when he learned that the androids have all feeling from humans, and is questioned by it, he leaves earth. I, of course, played Neo Model, an advance model, convincing the professor to return to earth, after the androids were for the better good, when he was gone."

May gasped, "Wow… Yuki was a star (and a cross-dresser). Oop! Haruka! BAD! But I was wondering if the girls and I would perform that play soon."

Maho smiled, "That play became a tell-all book. Sawada loves to have it revamped and remade… but no one has done it. It was an original. Plus, it was merely a three-woman show, since she played the professor, and Tsubasa and I had multiple roles."

"Wow… That must've been tough."

"Acting is hard work. It ain't Pokémon Contests."

May then retorted, "So… what does that have to do with Arima?"

Maho said, "Well, I don't know. But he watched it and was lost in thought. Yukinon told me that he enjoyed it."

"And?"

"Well, we don't know, yet…"

"No. About the play! When and where was it?"

"Oh. Well, it was at Hokuei High School, during the Culture Festival, in our first year. We would've won, if it weren't for Shibahime's brother's band, Yin and Yang. I _lo-o-o-o-ove _Yin and Yang! Yukino hated the idea to lose, even though she bested Asaba's Floor Show (Don't ask)."

May smiled, "Wow… Popular _and _Well-Known. Maybe they should've made a graphic novel of it. And Arima was simply stunned."

She then asked, "So… tell me. Why you did suddenly became friends with her, if you hated her? I must say that you were once enemies. But I'm so glad you were friends with _both _Arima and Yuki."

Maho asked, "Uh, why _do _you call Yukinon "Yuki"?"

May smiled, "No reason. Yuki is better than Yukinon, or Yukino, or even, dare I say it, Yukina."

"Ah, you're a snow fan?"

"Yeah. I once met the snow Pokémon, including the Delibirds. They always come on Christmas. Plus, I have a Glaceon, which is an Ice-Type Pokémon, which evolved from Eevee."

Maho smiled, "You're so nice and interesting. You're not like Yukino, who gets angry a lot."

May confessed, "I am still young, but I tend to not speak any profanity. Mom and Dad don't like that. But the only time I get angry was because of food-related problems."

Maho gasped, "You mean like dropping a sandwich on the floor, by some kind of son of a bitch who hates you?"

May scolded, "Maho! No! I would, if it's someone I hate! But I wouldn't call them a Sanamagun!"

Maho then smiled, "You're too good. What say we return to Yukino and Souichiro?"

They walked together, as May was still convinced by the _Steel Snow _thing.

"Yuki could redo the whole play!" She thought.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yukino seemed upset. Souichiro seemed worried about her.

"Arima…" she said, "I don't know. Emotional scars cannot heal. I still love you, but…"

Arima said, "I know… I shouldn't have listened to Il Palazzo…"

Miyazawa griped, "I am even surprised that you even, of all people, fired Hyatt!"

Arima groaned, "I was making it safe and healthy. Hyatt was sick and bleeding a lot."

"Well, that is what I wanted to know. I took her to a doctor, and found that it was inconclusive. I'll never know about her."

"It's okay. There's still Excel."

"Listen… I know you wanted to be free, but…"

Arima then held the papers up and said, "You want it signed, it's up to you. Sign it, and we part ways… We can always remarry, once these worlds are back to normal. But… if you don't…"

He then bit his lip and cried, "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have left you, during all this! I should've _never _listened to him _and _her!"

Yukino was puzzled. She then glared, "_Her_ who? What are you talking about?"

Arima then whispered, "This is between you and me… I lied about joining because Il Palazzo _willed _it so. To be honest, he _did _will it so, but that was _**after**_ a girl convinced me to join ACROSS."

"Which one, Excel or Hyatt?"

"Neither. It was a woman with long brown hair."

"What else? Who was that _home wrecker_?"

"She also had a blue uniform and a mask. She never told me her name, but she told me: "_To be a cop, you must have honor; but to be leader, you may bust a power grove". _I think she mean _groove_. It must've been a non-sequitur."

Miyazawa then gasped, remembering a brief image of the woman inside April's world.

_April transported Yukino into a dark black room. She saw a huge image of Onigiri, unmasked._

"_It could be __anyone__, but stay clear of THIS woman," she spoke._

"_Who is she? She looked cute…" Miyazawa said._

"_Looks can be deceiving… This woman looks cute, but she's very evil…"_

"_Does she have a name?"_

"_I cannot tell you… To be honest, I don't know…"_

She then put 2 & 2 together… and figured it out. That girl, Tohru Honda, was the same vision of Arima's; the same as the image she saw in a vision from Hanajima, but with a mask. The _real_ question to her was… _Who was she?_

Miyazawa said, "Whoever she was, I think I know why you became the bastard that shot me."

Arima nodded, as he explained, "This girl. She gave me a non-sequitur… and gave me the address to a Lord Il Palazzo. But… Il Palazzo _knew _of my coming. And I'm pretty sure _she _did this, just to let him know. He heard about my family… from _her! _How did she know about my family? How the hell did she know? All this… just for _her _sake. When I accepted the throne, my life went into a turn for the worse… and when I shot you in the heart, everything changed."

"But I'm still alive, Souichi! You cannot blame me for it. I don't even know why… But it serves you right for listening to evil women, even if you _don't _know who she was."

Arima whispered, "I should've _never_ listened to that masked woman. Her… and her stupid advice. I blame that woman. I should've _never _listened to _Onigiri_."

Miyazawa gasped, "What?"

She stood up and snapped, "_Onigiri? _Who the hell is _Onigiri_?"

She then shook in fear and remembered Tohru Honda's image _and _Onigiri's image (despite not knowing her). She then seethed and said, "I think I know what caused everything…"

She then asked him, "Arima! You never mentioned _Onigiri_! Why?"

Arima said nothing. He turned away and was upset. Miyazawa sat down and said, "Okay. I won't tell anybody… _Especially_ May. If what you said is true, then…"

She then asked, "Then… this _Onigiri_… Who was she, _really_?"

He turned away, feeling uneasy. He wouldn't say, since he never got Tohru's name. May and Maho returned and sat down. Arima growled, "Well… They came back."

May whispered to her, "Yuki… You never told me you did a play…"

Yukino growled, "May… Now's not a good time."

"You're so interesting."

"Shut up."

Maho said, "So, any objections why you shouldn't sign it, before we end this meeting?"

Miyazawa grabbed a pen and said, "None."

Arima sighed, "No, Maho."

May then thought, "What should I do?"

Maho remarked, "Then, _I _have one. Sorry, but you two are being ridiculous! You two were made for each other, even though it was a mess. As long as these worlds are messy and contorted, your love is over! Please, reconsider!"

She sat down, as Arima was upset. He said, as he held a pen, "Sorry… But that worked a lot… But it's no use."

Miyazawa cringed, "I'll always love you, Souichi-kun."

She sobbed, "I would yell at you, if I could. But only to the other people I hate, except for May."

He smiled, "Then… I am afraid… It's over. We are through."

May got up and shouted, "NO!"

They gasped, as May was angry. She glowed in a fiery aura, as she screamed, "Yuki cannot lose her heart, LIKE THAT!"

Yuki cringed, "It's not her powers… but I'm afraid that May became a Fire-Type."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ropponmatsu 2 and Rachel had a delicious meal. They shared a huge plate of pasta linguini. Ropponmatsu 1 never eats, but Ropponmatsu 2 does. She explained, "It's in me, since I learned to eat noodles up my nose, while whistling peanuts."<p>

Rachel smiled, "So, you obtain food for fuel?"

"Not really. It was a request from Iwat-chi; although it was an insult and sarcasm."

"Screw it. The way you eat makes me feel hot and randy (I would've said _Horny, _but it's not in my vocabulary)."

"Oh… I feel so lovey-dovey in my body."

The invisible trio watched on, with Excel and Hyatt stealing food, munching on. Narue was disgusted.

"Dude… She eats through her nose?" Narue snapped, "And I thought people call _me _weird!"

She yelled, "I hate that bitch! And I hate Rachel, too!"

Excel muffled, chowing on a huge plate of rice and clam chowder, leaving two dinner patrons frightened, "Excel loves this food. It's an awesome steal!"

Hyatt spoke, breaking 4th wall, "Please remember, readers. _NEVER_ use invisibility for evil purposes."

Excel burped, as the patrons bolted off in fear. "GHOSTS!"

She snuffed, sipping on wine, "Ah, fuck you! More for Excel!"

Narue shouted, "FOCUS! We need to ruin their dinner!"

Excel sighed, "Oh, okay. I need more food."

They approached the table, as Rachel puckered at R-2. She blushed and spoke, "Kiss me… My darling Ropponmatsu…"

Narue shoved a bread roll into her mouth, as Excel poured a gravy boat onto R-2. Rachel then gets splatted in the hair with the linguini. Excel giggled, as Narue smirked evilly.

"Not on MY watch, you gaywad! (Speaking out of tolerance)"

Rachel then said, "Must be an earthquake."

She removed her food from her hair, as R-2 giggled, "Oh, this is fun!"

They left the table, as Rachel called, "Check, please – and charge it!"

Narue growled, as she grabbed a dessert tray. She threw it at the huge display table of an ice sculpture, and shouted:  
><em><strong>DAMN IT!<strong>_

**CRASH!**

They gasped, as the entire dining area was totaled, quickly and destructive; food everywhere, the ice was shattered, plates and silverware strewn about, and all the dining patrons were all messy. They ran back, as they were scared over it. However, the entire people in the area screamed in horror.

"AH! This place is haunted!"

"There's no way!"

"AH! My romantic dinner is ruin!"

"Oh, dash it all. And THEY came back, too, huh?"

"NO! I don't wanna be a victim, like in the Titanic!"

"Someone get the ghosts!"

They saw footprints of flour on the floor and saw the figures, covered in flour.

_Did I forget to mention that they were STILL invisible?_

"Oh, teacakes…" Excel panicked, "We are _not _ghosts… but I think we are loyally screwed!"

Narue shivered, "There's no need. They don't know who we are, as long as we cannot start a riot."

A fish person then suggested, holding up a pitchfork and torch, "Hey, everyone! Let's start a riot!"

They held _their _torches and pitchforks up and cheered.

"LET'S GET THEM GHOSTS!"

Narue, Excel, and Hyatt ran off, a la Three Stooges, out of the dining area. "Nyah-ah-ah…"

Excel cried, "What now, chowder-head?"

Narue screamed, "Keep running in this floor, until the flour comes off of us!"

Hyatt sobbed, "Hyatt will make a note of it, once we stop."

Narue yelled, as they made a sharp left, "RUN!"

They were chased around the floor, for a few minutes, leaving footsteps all over the place. However, after seven sharp turns, the flour was gone. They dived into the elevator and returned to the seventh floor, while the angry mob ran passed the elevators. What idiots.

Narue sobbed, as she dropped down, "This is embarrassing. Why did I get so angry like that and ruin it?"

Excel said, "They probably went back to their room. Excel will help you."

Hyatt coughed blood and died again, as Excel shrieked, "AH! And Hatchan fell dead again!"

Narue then huffed, "Then… I'll do this one… ALONE!"

**Ding!**

They stepped off, as Narue said, "Excel, you and Hyatt head back to Lord Il Palazzo's room. I am in need of 44."

Excel winked, "Good. I'm starting to vibrate in my pants."

"CRAP!" Narue shouted, "We have to recharge?"

"I do. You're _not _on vibrato."

"Right. Well, I'll see you later."

Rachel and Ropponmatsu 2 went into the room, as Narue snuck inside. R-2 placed a _"Do not disturb" _sign on it, leaving Narue curious.

"I'm so sorry that this night ended like that." Rachel said.

R-2 blushed, "Oh, don't be sad. It was the best fun I had."

Rachel held her and went to the bed. She removed her black dress and threw it onto Narue, who was scared. She also removed her red dress, showing her bra and panties.

"WAH! What's going on?" She shrilled.

Rachel and R-2 were in bed, as their clothes were strewn around.

"Oh, Rachel-Chan… You have the hugest bust ever… almost as big as Big Sister Matsuya and Unit 1."

"You're so petite… Let's have at it…"

Yep. It was time for their voluptuous ecstasy, and Narue was watching on, all invisible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__Due to recent claims of Adult Innuendo in certain fics, and circumstances beyond my control, I politely refused to do ANY Sex Scenes, or Lemon-based dialogue, for this chapter…_

* * *

><p>"EW! Double, triple, golden EW!" She tittered, as she watched on, "<em>This <em>is what I put up with? Their clothes are all over, naked in the bed, and having-, AAH!"

She fainted and groaned, "My life… is meaningless… I'm gonna be sick…"

She was out cold, as Rachel and Ropponmatsu 2 continued.

* * *

><p>May then spoke, after objecting to the divorce:<br>"Yuki is NOT bad! And neither is Souichiro!" She yelled.

She then sobbed, "What happened was an accident! Yuki had a lovely husband! How could you break them up, just because of a mistake! Souichiro, I am so sorry. I love you as a friend, but you cannot break up with Yuki! I'd hate you, if you did! If I married you, I'd love you, no matter what… but I refuse to accept your past! Yuki hated that! Your past sucks! I'm happy that you love her, and have three children! But you have no backbone, after what I did! If you lose her, what would happen to you now? Yukino will miss you, so much! Can you imagine if you _didn't _marry Yuki?  
>And <em>YOU, <em>Yuki, how can you accept what he did to you, after pleading to be by him? He shot you! He broke your heart! Well, tough bitty, said the Skitty! If you lose him, after loving him so much, what would it be like, without Arima? You'd still have Asaba, except he's a pheromone magnet at you! He wants girls to love him, and have Arima by his side, but that was your childhood experience! You were #13, when you had that problem, when you told me about him! You said that you were the queen of vanity, when you are simply a special girl! Well, who the hell do you think you are? You're not perfect! You _always _strive to be the best, when all you do is kiss and make love to him! You're a doctor, he's a cop, Maho-Rin is a lawyer _and _a doctor… but what about your friends?  
>You know… I think Yuki Miyazawa and Souichi Arima would get along, if I wasn't around. I wish this whole thing would go away, if you two just GROW UP! YEAH, I SAID IT! I lost my friends, Yuri, Dawn, and April, because of you two! Whatever happened to consideration? You two never talk, except that Sakura, Yuki's daughter, once talked to her on the phone! I hate you both! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"<p>

She sobbed, as she sat down. She sobbed, "Yuki… Souichi… Please… Don't make it too hard. I hate you both, only to know that it is so ridiculous, all because it was my own fault."

Yukino hugged May and comforted her, "No, no… May, don't cry. I know what you said was serious, but I get it. Everyone you knew is gone. But I'm still here. And don't worry. Souichiro and I will make things right."

Souichiro snapped, "Yukino! What are you doing, taking _her _side? She is simply the brat that helped shot me, only to free my dark self!"

Yukino yelled, "Yeah, well, this _brat, _as you call her, has been my responsibility, since April died in a freak snowstorm! Don't belittle her, just because of what _you _did!"

He cried, "Damn it, Miyazawa!"

She shouted, "I have had it with you!"

They began to argue, as Yukino began to shoot her mouth off.

"Everything about you is wrong! How dare you hurt May?"

"MY fault? I shot you, in the heart, and you _still _woke up! You shot me, after May deliberately stepped aside!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"FINE BY ME!"

They growled at each other, as Yukino swelled up in tears. She then whimpered…

"I love you… I cannot lose you… ever…" Her voice was cracking, "I wanted to see you again… but that time when the city was destroyed, it was sudden and heartbreaking. I wanted to see you again, so badly."

Arima held her tight and said, "No. I know you wanted to, but it was my own fault. I'll never leave you again. The kids would be sad about it, though, but I refuse to lose you."

She wept, as he added, "Besides… You were the only girl for me… and always."

She sobbed, "Souichiro…"

They kissed, as May was moved. She was happy for them. Maho patted her shoulder and said, "May… Those were bold words. Maybe you could be a therapist for troubled couples."

May closed her eyes and smiled, "Oh, I don't have any dreams, yet. I'm only 12… and I have a dream of being the best Pokémon coordinator. But… if I want to see Yuki happy, I should."

She whispered, as they continued kissed, "Yuki… Souichi… I hope your love will last forever."

Maho then grabbed the divorce papers and saw their signatures on it. Maho then said, "The divorce is final."

May then snatched the papers and ripped them in two. She then said in a happy voice, "Divorce annulled!"

She then winked, "Maho… I think you'd be happier with your dentist hubby."

"Yeah…" she said.

Yukino then said, "Souichiro… What do you say we go home together?"

Souichiro remarked, "No. I have to return to Plas City and finish up."

May replied, "Uh, Souichi… _Plas City _has been covered in snow. Didn't you read the news?"

He gasped, "No… My stuff was left there, after I was on rehab!"

He panicked, as he freaked. Yukino laughed, "Oh, honey. Please, don't freak out on me. We'll get you brand-new stuff."

Souichiro smiled, "Thanks, Yukino."

May giggled, as she hugged Yukino, "Yuki…"

He then said, "But… I am living on my own, until the entire worlds are fixed. When this is over, what say we have our anniversary together?"

Yukino smiled, "Oh, sure…"

She then glared, "Still… There's one thing I don't understand… Who _was _that girl that convinced you?"

He responded, "I don't know. She never said her name, but she's not around… But let's forget that, for now, and stay with each other."

They held each other's hands and stared at each other, all starry-eyed. May then blushed, "Oh, I wish Drew and I were like that, if we weren't rivals."

Maho asked, "Uh… Who's Drew?"

**XXXXX**

Back at the hotel, Narue, who was still invisible, was out like a light, while Rachel and Ropponmatsu 2 made out, under the covers. However…

_Due to problems with the Adult catergory, the entire scene with Ropponmatsu 2 and Rachel is removed, and replaced with a small ocean stream…_

(Ropponmatsu 2): Oh… Rachel-Chan. You're so… so… so…  
><em>Ropponmatsu unit… shutting down… power levels… drained… battery fading… body overheating… critical… System… errrrrrrrrrrr…<em>

Her eyes began to grow black, as she started to fade and power down.

She stopped moving, as Rachel plopped down and fell asleep. The Ropponmatsu stopped moving, as Rachel got up and kissed her lips. She then asked, "How are you, my Twoey?"

She then looked at her face, with her eyes open and black and her mouth open. She was frozen stiff, as her entire circuits were destroyed. Rachel revived her, but…

"Twoey? Twoey? Hey, Ropponmatsu 2! Wake up!" She sobbed, as she got up and tried to wake her up.

She screamed, "NO! WAKE UP! COME ON, YOU PIECE OF JUNK! I LOVE YOU!"

She tried, but couldn't. She was hot, literally, as Rachel sobbed.

She cried on her naked chest and said, "No… NO! ROPPONMATSU! NO!"

Narue woke up and heard her crying. She then saw Rachel, crying for R-2, who had died. She then approached her and said, "Rachel…"

Rachel wept and cringed, "No… The one girl I loved… for hot fun… is gone… It's Jimmy Kudo, all over again!"

Narue held her shoulder and said, "Rachel… no… Don't feel bad."

She whispered, as her voice was heard. Rachel listened on, "Rachel, don't let it get the best of you."

"Narue?"

"Now, now… It's okay. What happened was fate _and _faith… but in the end, you made a terrible mistake. Jimmy has been in your life, forever, but going through lesbian antics _isn't _the right path. He's gone, but he'll return soon. My hope is that you'll see him again… one day… and I hope it is forever. Also, _stop _parading in your _Hot Yuri Love_, since it makes you weak. You're a strong karate fighter. And you're also my best friend."

Her belt vibrated, as Narue was visible again. She continued, without knowing, as Rachel put on her robe, "And also… Rachel… Stay by Jimmy, but make sure that your _lesbonic _fantasies are behind you! I cannot have my best friend lose out on a teen detective, all because you dated me… and a Ropponmatsu, in which you broke."

Rachel held her hand and blushed, while weeping, "Narue-Chan… I am so sorry… You're right! I love Jimmy Kudo! But losing him, since he disappears, makes me change! It's all Tohru Honda's fault! I should've never listened to him… _or _her! Him, being Richard Moore, my dad, for saying that Kudo's obviously a boy with a new flame, also because he's a bad influence… and her, Tohru Honda, for talking me into the shit! I love Ropponmatsu 2… but it's just so…"

She finally understood what Narue said, "Oh, my god… I don't believe it! I… It was those worlds, done up by Onigiri! No wonder! _She _did this!"

Rachel shouted, "NO MORE! I REFUSE TO BE A LOVER OF GIRLS, ANYMORE! I AM RACHEL MOORE, GOD DAMN IT! I AM AN ALL-JAPAN KARATE CHAMPION! I WILL **NOT **HAVE SOME GYNOID RUIN ME, AS MUCH AS MY FATHER **AND **THAT HONDA SLUT DID TO ME!"

She screamed in her high voice, echoing the heavens:  
><em><strong>I'M RACHEL MOORE!<strong>_

Narue smiled and said, "Good. I'm so happy, Rachel. I'm glad you came back to your senses."

Rachel turned and found Narue. She then gasped and blushed, "Na-, Na-, Narue-Chan?"

Narue croaked and was nervous. Her belt ran out of juice, as she noticed.

"Uh… Rachel?"

"Narue… What are you doing here? Why are you in my suite?"

"Eh?"

She then shrieked:  
><em><strong>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"<strong>_

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU DAMN ALIEN!" Rachel shrieked, as she threw priceless objects at Narue.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Narue screamed, "MERCY!"

She left the suite, as Rachel huffed, in anger, "NEVER! _**NEVER **_COME HERE AGAIN!"

She stormed out and grabbed her collar. She yelled, "If I ever see you again, spying on me, in my exotic hour, I'll CRACK YOUR FUCKING SKULL IN WITH A HEEL KICK!"

She threw her down in the hallway and snapped, "Now lay there and cry in your wallow, you piece of crap!"

Narue sobbed, "Please… I didn't mean to."

Rachel sighed, as she calmed down. "Geez… Narue. Whatever sick deed you did, I won't forgive you… at all. I _still _love Ropponmatsu 2, but Jimmy Kudo is still _The One_! But you are forgetting something: _MY _boyfriend is gone, but _yours_ is still around!"

Narue confessed and said, "Rachel… It was all an idea that Lord Il Palazzo and Excel conjured. I was worried about you. Now that you broke Ropponmatsu 2, what's next? Excel, Hyatt, and I were concerned about her, not you!"

Rachel sobbed, "How could you? She was petite and young. SHE WAS A MACHINE! AND I KILLED HER! **I'M A MURDERER! I KILLED A GYNOID OUT OF LOVE!"**

Narue pleaded, "NO! Rachel, NO!"

Rachel cringed, "Why? My own urges had scarred me… forever… OH!"

Narue thought, as she sobbed on her shoulder, "At least Miz-K is being M-rated and _not _MA-rated. Anybody that didn't see them, _doing it, _ought to be so lucky. Oh, well. Good day for me… but why do I feel guilty?"

But then, Ropponmatsu 2 suddenly woke up. She stepped out and said, "Rachel-Chan… Forgive me."

Rachel wept, "It's not true… Ropponmatsu 2? You're alive?"

Narue said, "Oh. I was right. You're not a murderer. Who knew they were durable?"

R-2 smiled, as she was fully clothed, "Sorry! Ropponmatsu 2 had a system error! My body has overloaded in love and ecstasy! You have sudden power… but I'm too small."

Narue scolded, "It makes no difference. Rachel is being ridiculous! Besides, when she dumped me, she liked you."

Ropponmatsu 2 blushed, "Rachel… I know how you feel…"

Rachel smiled, "Aw, you know I love you now. Everything's changed. I love you so much."

R-2 said, in a serious tone, "No. I couldn't believe it, since you were so violent. But… I do love you, but…"

She spoke, "I think we should see other people… Rachel-Chan."

Rachel's heart was broken, as Narue was in glee. "Yes!"

Ropponmatsu 2 then said, "Besides, Ropponmatsu 1 and I have _other _important worries. Thank you for the wonderful time, Rachel-Chan!"

She left and said, "I should go home and reactivate Big Sis Unit 1. We're checking out now! BYE-BYE!"

As she returned to the elevator, Rachel was stunned. Narue sighed, "Oh, now, now… No need to cry, over being dumped."

Rachel returned to her room. She then grabbed a wooden chair and was fuming and seething. She then growled, "Narue Nanase…"

Narue blushed, "Yes, Rachel?"

She blew up.

"_**YOU, NARUE NANASE, I WILL **__**NEVER**__** FORGIVE YOU! **__**EVER**__**!"**_

She threw the chair at her, as she ran off.

"AH! I'm checking out, too! EXCEL! HYATT! ABORT!" She yelled, as she was running away from Rachel's returning fury.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU HOMEWRECKING BITCH!"

"I'm so glad you came to your senses again! But now, you want to go after Onigiri, the same woman that made you a lesbian!"

"I WILL! But I'll do it, right after I KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAHH! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!"

"DIE, NANASE! **DIE! **YOU'RE SO DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

They ran off, out of the hotel, disappearing into the night. Rachel Moore was back to normal, as Narue Nanase was happy… but about to be in pain, from Rachel's furious ferocity.

Meanwhile, Excel and Hyatt were still resting in Room 42 – Il Palazzo's suite. Well, only Excel. Hyatt was still dead. Excel was relaxing in a vibrating chair and was shaking.

"Oooooo… Excel… loves… magic fingers…"

Guess they were preoccupied. They checked out, after learning that Rachel and Narue had left already.

* * *

><p>At the <em>Broken Shades, <em>Farra saw Narue, all dejected and sad.

"Nanase…" Farra asked, "Is something wrong?"

Narue pouted, "I did bad… Why should _you _know, one-arm bandit?"

Farra sat by her and asked, "You can tell me. We _are _women."

Narue explained what happened, last night, and even told her about Rachel's obsession, as Farra was astonished. She said that Rachel is no longer a lesbian, but she may no longer be her best friend.

"Nanase… I think you are trying to get rid of something that I _allowed_ in my entire life," she said, "Maybe you need to apologize to her."

"How can I? I ruined her life!" She sobbed.

"Jesus, Nanase… What the hell is wrong with you? You had Rachel as your best friend, and you acted like an asshole. She's a lesbian? Fine. But don't change her. She's happy for what she is. I have a sister like that, and I approve of her lifestyle. We never speak _occasionally_, but it's what she chose. She was dumped by many boys, while my first boyfriend was a murderer. That's how it is, when you represent Stevens."

"Really?"

"I heard about it from Steven, who heard it from Peter, who heard it from Excel, who heard it from Himeko, who heard it from Ropponmatsu 1. Rachel and Ropponmatsu 2 are done, huh?"

"It's my fault. Why didn't I stay home? It'd be less painful. But I broke them up, because I changed Rachel from something that she's not. What should I do?"

Farra said, "Well, you're on your own on this. I think you owe her an apology."

She went back to Room 203 and concluded, "But… If she returns to her girl-love behavior… leave it the hell alone and move on."

She shut the door, as Narue sighed. She then saw Rachel, walking to the motel, all sad. Narue rushed down and confronted her.

"Ropponmatsu 2 called me to come here," she said.

Narue said, "I know. Farra and I had a chat together."

They started to speak.

"I…"

"I…"

They both cried, "I just…"

They paused, as Narue confessed. She said in a sad voice, "I'm really sorry for ruining your date."

Rachel blushed and said, "It's okay. I'm sorry I blew up at you."

Narue vowed, "Rachel… You can date Ropponmatsu 2… or anybody else… until Onigiri is stopped. But, I won't interfere."

Rachel then said, "You're right. That's why I came to say goodbye to her."

She held her and said, "Narue-Chan…"

Narue blushed, "Rachel?"

They kissed each other, without hesitating, as Narue thought, "Well… I cannot make her mad. She's scary like that. But at least I cured her. Farra's right. I cannot break up her ambition and change her from being what she is not."

They stopped kissing, as Narue smiled, "Well… That was a go-ahead…"

She scolded, "But _that's _it!"

Rachel said, "I'll make it up to you. Once Onigiri, nay, Tohru Honda is stopped, what do you say we go out to the amusement park for some fun? I wanted a friendly day with you."

Narue giggled, "It's a date."

Rachel walked to Room 103, as Narue held her nose, which began to bleed.

"I hate perverted moments," she growled, holding her nose, "And I HATE Rachel Moore!"

May and Miyazawa returned, as Narue welcomed them. She asked, "So… How did it go?"

Miyazawa said, "It turns out that Souichiro and I are to try again. Once the worlds are gone, we'll be back together."

She patted May's head and said, "This little runt here saved our marriage. There is NO divorce."

Narue sighed, "Oh, darn."

May giggled, "I'm just happy for Yuki and Souichi."

Yukino asked, "So… How was _your _day?"

Narue said, as her nose bled, "Oh… Nothing bad."

May gasped, "AH! You're bleeding!"

"Oh, this? Sorry. I had a huge sneeze, I think."

She glared, "It's nothing! It was possibly Excel and Hyatt's sudden striptease! I have NO changing screen!"

She panicked, "SHUT UP! I am NOT a lesbian! I am an engaged woman!"

May giggled, "_Irony~!_"

Narue shrieked, "SHADDUP!"

Miyazawa sighed, "Good luck getting married soon. Also, tilt your head back and hold the pressure."

As Narue was panicky, Rachel knocked at Room 103's door. R-2 appeared and said, "Hewwo. Rachel-Chan… You came to see me?"

Rachel stepped inside and kissed R-2. She pleaded, "Rachel-Chan! What part of "It's over" don't you understand?"

Rachel cried, "WE MUST FINISH HERE!"

R-1 spoke, "Excuse me… but why are you-?"

"YOU! Beat it! This is between me and her."

"But, Miss Moor-."

"OUT!" Rachel shouted, as she shoved her out of the door.

She locked the door, as R-1 was kicked out of the apartment. She then said, "Miss Rachel has suddenly felt obsessed over my sister unit. Perhaps I should find refuge, elsewhere, until she is done."

_Well, I take back what I said about Rachel being returned to normal._

She went upstairs, as May and Miyazawa returned to the stairs. May then said, "Yuki… I'm sorry about my behavior today."

Yukino smiled, "Aw, don't be. I'm glad that you made amends in my life."

May giggled, "Yuki…"

They hugged, as they went inside. May asked her, as she sat down, "Yuki, I was wondering… How come you were in a play with Maho-rin?"

"Huh? Who told you that?"

"Maho."

Yukino smiled and pulled out a book which said "_Steel Snow – By: Aya Sawada"_. She then requested, "You want me to read it to you, kiddo?"

"Sure. You were so awesome, dressed as a guy."

"Well, my small chest kind of makes me look manlier. But I am simply a full-bloomed woman."

May said, "I wish we had a play, like that, for soon. If it's up to you, that is. Excel, Hyatt, Rachel, and Narue would love it, too."

"May, how can you do that, while the world is fucked-up, and what has occurred, recently?"

"I don't know… I figure that we should've recreated it."

Yukino smiled, as she held May, by her shoulder. "Maybe someday. Maybe I'll run into Aya, again, and ask."

She then read the book to her, as May was cuddling on her. She thought, "Yuki feels warm."

She read to her, all of the story, as May was lost in thought. She even remembered the words from the story, as she then imagined that _she _was the doctor.

"Oh, Yuki…" she moaned, "You were wonderful."

As the night began to fall, as Yukino finished reading, the seasons changed. It was _Autumn_… and not a moment too soon.

* * *

><p>Il Palazzo boomed at Excel and Hyatt, that following day…<p>

"So, Agent Excel," he called, "How did the date go between Miss Nanase's best friend?"

Excel was confused. She then said, "Well, it's kind of a long story, but we'll bring in Miss Narue Nanase to explain, after we finish our upcoming item to create!"

"And how will you pay the money for it?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"I got the bill from the hotel. It says here that you, Agent Hyatt, and Miss Nanase destroyed a lot of dinnerware. About twenty-five thousand Yen in damages…"

She was completely scared, "Oh, Excel knows. That was Narue Nanase's behavior. You should see her as a huge spitfire. I'll bet she gets angry over any possibl-."

He pulled the rope, as Excel plummeted.

"WAHH! THAT WAS SUPER FAST, TODAY!"

**SPLASH!**

Hyatt asked, "Lord Il Palazzo, was the damages _really _twenty-five thousand Yen?"

Il Palazzo said, "Don't worry. It'll be paid off, eventually. Also… It was around _forty thousand_ Yen for dinnerware, tables, and other items that you, Agent Excel, and Miss Nanase caused."

"Oh…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And on a Disclaimer's Note, this chapter leads up to the "Road to the Climatic Installment" of the story.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a fair autumn morning. May appeared, wearing a red sweater, tossed the garbage out, and was lost in happiness.<p>

"_Yuki~… Yuki~… My neighbor~, my neighbor~_…" She sang.

Narue called, "YES! We have done it!"

Excel cheered, "We're going to Canada!"

May gasped, "Canada? Why, Rino and Jude are dating!"

Narue and Excel finished in the kitchen, as May knocked the door. Narue opened it and said, "Oh, hi! Haruka, right?"

"Hi. What were you doing in there?"

Narue blushed, "Oh, we did something special in the kitchen. You wanna see?"

May giggled, since she knew it was food. She pranced inside, as Narue closed the door.

**XXXXX**

As she entered the kitchen, Excel presented her a plate of small pieces of dough, full of meat and rice. May took a sample and was moved.

"Ooh!" May giggled, "What an exquisite taste!"

Narue smiled and said, "Yeah, I know!"

Excel cheered, "Excel and Nanase are going to market! Ever since the whole puke-a-thon happened with the _now-discontinued_ roast burkley chunklets (pieces of meat, hybrid into beef and turkey), Excel and Narue's Nikujaga Fried Dumplings, bite-size and finger food-worthy, are going to market!"

Narue smiled, "We got a kiosk approved at the Galleria Mall, just the other day!"

"When do you start?" May cheered, "I want one!"

Excel said, "Well… we figured that we'd tell all of you that you're all invited to our kiosk, next week!"

May cheered, "WOW! Rino will be happy to see me again!"

"Huh?" Narue asked, "Who's Rino?"

May then explained to them that she and Yukino met her, after introducing Jude Lizowski to her life. They were inseparable, all while the bomb incident occurred. Narue said that she heard about the bomb… but _never _the date. Excel just laughed, as they invited her and Yukino.

"Everyone in _Broken Shades _is welcome! Excel Excel is RSVP'ing the biggest kiosk party EVER!"

Narue scolded, "NO! No parties! I won't have a ruckus in the line! Besides, I heard stories about a _Party Lime _going out of business, because of a Fiesta!"

"Aw, no fair!"

"It's okay. Everyone is coming – Yukino, May, Hyatt, The Gang, Ropponmatsus 1 & 2, and even those other two girls we haven't met. This is going to be awesome!"

"Excel smiles in glee! Excel is loving the brand-new _Nikujaga Fried Dumplings_, filled with beef, rice, carrot, celery, and potatoes, for a handful of nikujaga, and fried rice, without the mess!"

Narue glared in annoyance, "What's with the advertisement?"

May left, as she gave her thumbs-up, "Good luck, you guys!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>But that will be saved for later…<br>Moving on…**_

* * *

><p>At a small dense forest, Beavis and Butt-Head were tied up in rope, as the woman turned to them.<p>

"Uh… Huh, huh, huh," Butt-Head laughed, "So, like, uh, when do we meet this Kyo?"

The woman said, "Oh, soon. I, Kagura Sohma, his lovely girlfriend-fiancée, will enjoy having you for his fun!"

Beavis growled, "Heh, heh, heh, heh… Uh, Heh, heh… Damn it… We're gonna die, are we?"

Butt-Head grinned, "No. Huh, huh, huh… We're gonna score… Uh, huh, huh, huh…"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Hey, baby… Uh, what should we do to, you know… please you?"

Kagura blushed at the two and said, "No. I am loyal to my darling Kyo Sohma. I am the wild boar of the group, while you two are simply pawns for his wondrous duties! I know I simply love your company, but… YOU DAMN JERKS!"

She went on a violent temper. She grabbed Butt-Head and delivered a huge barrage of punches at his face.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO DRAMATIC AGAIN, DAMN IT ALL!"

She threw Butt-Head down and grabbed Beavis, swinging him around, like a top, in the air.

"AAH! NO!"

"IF YOU HAD ONE OUNCE OF HAPPINESS, I'D LET YOU TAKE MY BODY! BUT I OBEY KYO'S UNDYING WORDS!"

Beavis fell, as they both were completely hurt.

"Son of a bitch… Heh, heh, heh…" Beavis groaned in pain, "She's way worse than Todd."

Butt-Head laughed, "Yeah… Huh, huh, huh…" and coughed.

He then said, in pain, "That was cool… Uh, huh, huh…"

Beavis said, "Ow. Heh, heh, heh… Damn it…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>See what happens next, in the next chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miz-K Disclaimer:<br>**__You know, now that I did this, I'm thinking of a re-telling of Kane Kano's "Steel Snow", using the "Miyazawa & May" cast. But it's up to you, the readers.  
>To be honest, I don't know… It's not MY jurisdiction to rewrite it, since the play was popular, well-received, and mostly demanding for many readers and such. That's "Their" concern. Hell, I didn't write or own the play.<em>

_And Hideaki Anno __didn't__ have to quit! It would've been fun to see it, in an anime version!_


	90. The Lair of the Cat (Part 1)

At the mountains of _High Mister Rogers Memorial_, which is a huge mountainside, a man in black, dressed as a preacher, called to the mountains, viewing a carving of a rice ball, marked with a smiley-face.

"I know who you are…" he spoke, "I know what you are, Onigiri, and I know what is in store for you, you foolish little girl! I _WILL _avenge my Father's death that you caused!"

He bellowed, as he raised his arms high. It began to rain hard, as the preacher, with long grey hair and a pair of blue glasses. He somehow felt disturbed by the carving of Onigiri's insignia.

"The deaths that you helped caused, because of the alternate world fusion, has rained on all of us! It ends _tonight_! Oh, yes, it does, Onigiri. And it ends with me and my holy god! For my god has come and given me the honor of raising the dead that you caused, since you started this whole thing! I shall wake them, _all _of _your _victims, from their slumber of fear! And once they are reawakened, we shall all join forces and strike down upon you, rise up, on this very night, and we shall tear down your George Washington Rice Ball monument that you carved! _THE MONUMENT OF SIN!  
><em>Oh, I know who you are…  
>I know who you <em>really <em>are!"

* * *

><p>A woman, in a plain background, wearing a green yutaka appeared, giggling a bit. She then said, as she introduced herself:<br>"Hello, there. Forgive me for this mannerism, and _that _cold open, which was very shocking and disturbing, like it was from a video game. But it's time we introduce the next chapter, with the same storyline from the previous chapters.  
>By the way, I am the owner of the <em>onsen<em>, and also Ritsu Sohma's mother. I am here to announce the next chapter of _**"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May"**_, featuring _two _of our _Fruits Basket_'scharacters, Kyo & Kagura Sohma. These two, not counting Miss Honda and Miss Hanajima, are the only characters, representing the Sohma family. Kagura was the first, but we're happy to have one of the _main _Sohmas in this story. This continues the long-running _Onigiri Arc, Onigiri _is played by Tohru Honda, who I don't mind, seeing that this is a-."

Heather appeared and called, "Whoa, lady! Hold up!"

She gave her a sheet and said, "I think you made some errors on the story summary."

The lady said, "Hmm… Oh, I see… Aside from Kyo and Kagura, Ayame Sohma made an appearance, recently."

She gasped and then panicked, "WHAT? How in the world did I miss that? Which chapter was it? Was it when Archer debuted, or was it when Farra was shot in the arm? No, it was…"

Heather giggled, "Oh, brother. Heather _always _wanted to do that; plus, to give her the heads-up on th-!"

The lady yelled at Heather, in a panicky state, "NO! I'M SORRY! I didn't know! I was trying to be in this story, too! I DIDN'T KNOW WHY I SKIMMED AWAY! Why should there be over eighty chapters?"

Heather tittered, "Dude, calm down… So, _one _honest mistake isn't-."

"AHH! I'M SORRY IF I ANGERED YOU! DON'T RAT ON STEVEN NEVINS OR ANYBODY! IF I MADE YOU ANGRY, I'M SO SORRY! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO DO A SUMMARY, JUST TO HAVE THE READERS HAPPY!"

"And you forgot to include Beavis and Butt-Head in this chapter."

"AAAAAHH! DOUBLE SORRY! TRIPLE SORRY! **DOUBLE, TRIPLE, GOLDEN SUPER SORRY! **Don't make me suffer like this! WHY ON EARTH DID I-?"

She yelled at the 4th wall, "Readers, please forgive me! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO WRITE A HUGE STORYLINE SUMMARY, BUT I ROYALLY SCREWED IT UP!"

Heather called to the 4th wall, as the lady continued to apologize in a panicky mood, "Uh… Cut?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please stand by…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 81<br>The Lair of the Cat (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Beavis and Butt-Head were in a cage, as some slaves, dressed in black uniforms, rolled in, carrying the cage down the path.<p>

Beavis groaned, as he and Butt-Head were still bruised up from Kagura's pummeling. "Ow. Heh, heh, heh… Hey, Butt-Head… Heh, heh, heh… Are we gonna die?"

Butt-Head said, "Uh, huh, huh, huh… Maybe… Uh, huh, huh, huh…"

A boy in black hair said, "Quiet, you peasants! Master Kyo is honored to know about you two outsiders in our land."

A boy in blonde remarked, "Yeah. Kyo has arisen in strength, since he and Yuki Sohma help ended the famine of Dog-Cat-Rat Island, with help from our martyred leader, _Onigiri_."

Butt-Head asked, "Uh… Huh, huh, huh… Would you, like, shut up? Huh, huh, huh…"

Beavis snapped, "Yeah, Heh, heh, heh! We wanna score! Heh, heh, heh!"

They laughed, as the blonde snarled, "You got a lip. Miss Kagura is so pleased. We have much to offer to our god, since Dog-Cat-Rat Island has become normal. We are, but not, in said island. We are simply in the outskirts of the Forbidden Jungle, located securely in-."

The boy in black shouted, "DUDE! Not cool! You'll get us in trouble, again!"

Butt-Head smiled, "Uh… Is that, like, somewhere in the middle of… uh… huh, huh, huh… the Main House of Snake Way?"

The blonde sighed, "It's a secret. We'd kill you, if you knew. But you'd be dead soon enough."

They were carted away, as they entered a huge bamboo gate. Butt-Head sighed, "Uh, oh… Huh, huh, huh… Hey, Beavis… Huh, huh, huh… There may be chicks in there."

Beavis smiled, "Ye-ye-yeah! Heh, heh, heh, heh! Bo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oing!"

"SILENCE!" The black shouted.

**XXXXX**

The cage was placed in the middle of the courtyard, which was a huge stone courtyard, with many boys and girls, wearing Kaibara Uniforms. Kagura, who changed into her tan dress, then smirked at the boys.

"Uh… Huh, huh, huh… Hey, baby. Would you, like, let me out of this cage? Huh, huh, huh… I'm a prisoner…"

"Yeah. Heh, heh, heh… Me, too…"

Kagura bowed and said, "So be it. Master Kyo shall meet you, personally."

She roared, as she was in a violent rage, "OPEN THE CAGE, DAMN YOU!"

The cage was opened up, as the boys were walking out of the cage, laughing. The boys then said thanks and left the courtyard's front gate. They returned, with two girls in white summer uniforms, holding spears behind their back.

"Nice try, you dump wads," Kagura scolded, "_Nobody _leaves this area. _No one _has ever does."

Beavis giggled, "Heh, heh, heh… Did I, uh, heh, heh, get myself a boner? That chick was hot."

**SLAP! SLAP!**

Kagura snapped, as she slapped Beavis and Butt-Head, "Don't piss me off… You wouldn't like me, when I am angry."

Butt-Head growled, "This sucks… Uh, huh, huh, huh… She doesn't want to score."

Kagura smirked, "The only scoring that we make is Kyo's. He _scores _how many victims we sacrifice to _Onigiri _or _our entity_."

Butt-Head sighed, "Yeah, really. Huh, huh, huh. Let's get out of here, Beavis."

Beavis laughed, "Yeah, heh, heh, heh… This sucks."

They walked off, as Kagura grabbed their neck and let out a demonic glare in her eyes. She then snarled, "I said… YOU'RE! STAYING!"

She was about to pulverize our boys, but…

"KAGURA!" A voice called, "ENOUGH!"

**GONG!**

Kagura kneeled down and preached, "My darling…"

A girl with curly tan hair called out, "Our grand exalted leader! The cat man of the Sohma Family! The leader of the Rice Ball Resistance and proud follower of our _Entity_… Kyo Sohma!"

The students kneeled down and saluted, as Beavis and Butt-Head laughed, seeing Kyo come out of the room, walking on the red path. He was wearing a blue shirt, green khakis, and an orange and black robe. He is wearing a crown that has an orange cat symbol on it, atop of his spiky hair. Oh, yeah. He's wearing his black and white bracelet, too. He then stood on front of the stairway to the center of the courtyard and raised his hand up.

"NYA?" He cried out.

"MASTER KYO!" They all cried.

"My darling, Kyo!" Kagura cheered.

"Kagura! Do which I dare to ask… why forth you come here in my royal courtyard and go violent again?" He bellowed, "I just had the floral arrangements repaired! And you know how much I hated it!"

Kagura kneeled to him and addressed, "My master… I have brought along _two _misshaped beings, from another world. This world is corrupt, but these two hold a very corrupt soul."

Kyo then called to Beavis and Butt-Head, "Will the two boys that were captured by my lovely assistant approach me, ASAP?"

They walked to him, as they laughed again. Butt-Head laughed, "You look like a tool. Uh, huh, huh, huh…"

Kyo remarked, "Thank you. I don't get why I wear this. This was Kagura's idea… that, and Onigiri's (whoever she is)."

He said to them, "But enough aside, my name is Kyo Sohma, the black sheep of the Sohma family. You two are here for one reason… You two shall be one of my reasonable victims, for the Entity that Onigiri has accustomed me for."

Butt-Head frowned, "Uh… Why don't you shut up about this entity?"

Kyo shouted, "I cannot! I have many people that are my victims, and I cannot have you two pesky jerks ruin it! You, along with others, shall stay with me, forever. But… should you obey Onigiri, I shall let you go and make you my slaves, just like my Kagura."

Kagura bowed, "My master… Darling Master…"

Beavis added, "Darling… Master… uh… heh, heh, heh… You're a masturbator?"

Butt-Head giggled, "Whoa! Huh, huh, huh! I get it! He's a Darling Masturba-!"

Two boys pointed spears at them, without puncturing them. They stopped, as Kagura shouted, "SILENCE!"

Kyo smirked, "You got dice lips… Not to mention hot mouths. In my definition, you two are definitely, dead ducks. Besides…"

He yelled, "NO ONE USES VULGAR LANGUAGE IN _MY _DOMAIN!"

Kagura bowed, "Darling… I obey…"

Beavis said, "Uh, heh, heh, heh…"

Butt-Head asked, "Uh, huh, huh, huh… Uh… What will you do to us, if we, like, refuse?"

Kyo smiled and said, "I think you know… Besides, I _was _gonna kill you, but I'm gonna, _anyway_. With that lip, you remind me of those other _jackasses!_"

He bellowed, "Kagura!"

"Sir!"

"See to it that no one escapes… Last time someone tried to escape, they paid the price. And I _still _have the head of Lois Griffin, for trying to assault me with her Judo!"

"You were easily defeated, my darling, but I stepped in and took her down."

"She was a suitable sacrifice. Too bad her body has already been buzzard food."

He then shouted, "Minions! Take them to their cell! And make sure _no one _escapes!"

Four students, two boy and two girls, appeared. They carried, or rather restrained and clasped, Beavis and Butt-Head away to a small cavern, close to Kyo's entrance.

"AAH! Heh, heh, heh… LET ME GO!"

"UH! Huh, huh, huh… We know our way."

"HEY! AAH! NO! Heh, heh, heh…"

"UH! Wait a minute! Huh, huh, huh…"

"Let me go, butthole!"

"Get your hands off me, dumbass!"

"AAH! AAH! NO!"

"Huh, huh… Don't make me kick your ass!"

Kyo smiled as he saw the boys disappear. He then sighed in disdain, "Great… More assholes."

Kagura shook her head and said, "Well, they _did _flirt at me. Everyone knows that I am loyal to you, and _only _you… darling Kyo."

Kyo replied, "Let's hope they are worthy of our entity, unlike those other four."

Wait… What _Other Four_?

**XXXXX**

They were thrown into a huge jail cell, underground. The bars were made of iron and steel, as it had only a wooden sofa and a bucket of water, with the usual bugs in it. They shoved them down and locked the gate.

"Poor you…" the blonde smirked, "You two don't know what it's like to die."

They left, laughing in joy, as Beavis shook the bars.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" He cried, "NYAAAAAAA! AAAH! AAH! HELP!"

Butt-Head sat down and groaned, "This sucks… No TV, No nachos, nothing… Everything we did, huh, huh, huh… I think this is it…"

Beavis snapped, "Shut up, Butt-Head! Heh, heh, heh… Help me with those bars! Heh, heh, heh…"

A woman said, "Those bars are indestructible. I don't think frail men like you can bust it down."

A man spoke, "Yeah. You two losers are out of luck."

_You're doomed. _A voice said, in subtitles.

Butt-Head asked, "Uh… Huh, huh, huh… What the hell are you talking about?"

Four figures were inside a jail cell, opposite to theirs. A woman with long red hair appeared and said, "Whatever this may be, we're all dead," she said, "I'm afraid that these Cat Cultists are no dummies, unlike Iwata."

A man in spiky hair shouted, "HEY! You're mean, Matsuya!"

The man, with tan skin and black hair, sighed, "You two… Can't we have a day _without _any bloodshed?"

A fat guy, with glasses, remarked, without saying a word, _Today is taco chili for lunch._

Beavis then giggled, "WHOA! Heh, heh, heh, heh… There's a chick in the cell!"

Butt-Head smiled, "Yeah. Huh, huh, huh… So, uh, are you guys, like, having sex?"

Iwata snapped, "SHUT UP! I'd never go on a four-way with these two involved."

**POW!**

"SHADDAP!" Watanabe shouted.

Iwata was sent flying into the bars, hitting his face. The bars, however, remained intact.

_Ouch… _Sumiyoshi said.

We'd like to point out that _they _are Ropponmatsus 1 & 2's missing teammates, the Daitenzin. They were captured and held captive by Kagura and Kyo Sohma.

Butt-Head was confused, "Uh… Huh, huh, huh… Are you, like, prisoners?"

Watanabe sarcastically smiled, "No. We're working in Onigiri's shit stables."

He yelled, "OF COURSE WE ARE PRISONERS! BLAME IT ON KABAPU!"

Matsuya sighed, "He's right. One wrong mission and we end up as a snack for Onigiri's minions."

Beavis asked, "Is that like a, uh, heh, heh, heh… a snack?"

Matsuya replied, "You wouldn't know…"

_The description MAY kill you._

Iwata groaned, "We've been stuck here for weeks, until they decide to use us."

Watanabe added, "We _did _see many other prisoners taken away."

_Poor devils._

He remarked, "Obviously, they died, in front of that monster."

"Uhhhhh… Huh, huh, huh… Monster? Huh, huh, huh… You mean like, uh, _Entity_?"

"Yeah, heh, heh, heh… Entity…"

Matsuya gasped, "What? There's an entity?"

Butt-Head replied, "Yeah. Huh, huh, huh. They mention about, uh, sacrificing to Onigiri's, uh, pet or something. Huh, huh, huh… Then he said that he got a Griffin's head…"

Iwata sobbed, "TV Cartoons have lost another legend…"

Beavis said, "I think it was, uh, Lois…"

Watanabe sighed, "What a relief."

_Lois Griffin is still a Main Character…_

Iwata snapped, "NO, IT'S NOT! She's a main character! Everybody knows that main characters don't die, at all!"

Watanabe argued, "NEWS FLASH – NO ONE CARES! And, FYI, we're _not _in the Top Tier!"

_We're nobodies._

Matsuya shouted, "HEY!"

She said, "These two may be onto something. If we escape, maybe we can find out who or what this entity of the Cat Lord wants."

Watanabe said, "She's right! Man, if only we had those Ropponmatsus with us!"

_They abandoned us…_

Butt-Head said, "Uh… You guys must love them… Huh, huh, huh…"

Matsuya glared at Iwata, "Remark about them, and I'll rip your arm off."

"Okay."

She said, "I think we may work something out. We also need your expertise on this. All we know is that Kyo Sohma has a pet. We have no idea what it was, but if we kill it, then we stop Kyo…"

Iwata shouted, "NO WAY! WE KILL THE KING… and NOT his SLAVE!"

_Obsessed, much?_

Beavis roared, "GET US OUT! Heh, heh, heh…"

Butt-Head said, "Settle down, Beavis. Huh, huh, huh… We'll let _them _save us… Huh, huh, huh…"

He nodded, "Uh… Okay, dudes. Huh, huh. Huh… You're the boss. Huh, huh, huh…"

He whispered to Beavis, "Dude… If we help save this world, we could score with _that _chick… Huh, huh, huh…"

Beavis smiled, "Ah… Oh… yeah, yeah. Heh, heh, heh. This is gonna be cool!"

They laughed, as Watanabe said, "Uh… They _do _look familiar. Or, I think it's just me."

_You're confused._

He said, "I'm not _that _confused."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a small office building, in the outskirts of town, two girls were sleeping in their desk. One girl was nuzzling, with short dark blue hair, with red cat ears. She was wearing a baby blue top and panties. The other had green hair, but with calico ears. She was wearing a black bra and panties. The green haired girl meowed, as the phone rang. She woke up and meowed at it. She batted the phone and picked up the receiver. She then stood up and answered the call.

"Nya-ello," the girl said, "The _Cat Girl Detectives – Ohba and Ichikawa_ at your service, nya! Eimi Ohba speaking!"

"Nya?" she gasped, "Come again, nya?"

She then cringed, "Oh, dear… You say that Plas City… is a snowy wasteland? A what? A wizard?!"

_She meant blizzard._

"Don't correct me, nya!" Eimi snapped, "I know what it means! A WHAT? A SPELL? Hang on… I cannot understand you! What? You're shivering? Hang on!"

Eimi woke the other cat up and gave her the phone. She said, "Nya… Nya, nya-nya?"  
><em>Translation: "Hey, Mayura. Can you speak to her? She's getting blue in the space!"<em>

Mayura purred, "Nya. Nya-nya, nya nya!"  
><em>Translation: "I'll do my best. And also, you mean "Blue in the face"?"<em>

She spoke, "Nya~!"

She gasped, as she got up, "Come again?"

Back at Plas City, Seina was on the phone, calling the Cat Girls. She was shivering, all cold and frostbitten, and is in her bra and panties, with her old clothes in tattered rags.

"Please… Please pick me up there," she shivered, "Before… It's too late. I'm stuck… my mayor is buried alive… and Plas City's clothes are damaged by the sheer cold."

She sneezed, "AH-CHOO! Plus… My body is completely freezing me in place… If I... don't get… heat… I'll never… send my…"

Mayura shrieked, "Miss! Hang on! We know where the city is! Luckily for us, we're warm by the cold."

Seina sobbed, "Hurry… Hurry, please…"

She added, "If I make it… Call my extension – 69272; and ask for Seina… Then say it's an emergency."

Mayura wrote it down. "7… 2… Seina… Emergency…"

She meowed, "NYA! You can depend on us! Eimi Ohba and Mayura Ichikawa, Cat Girl Detectives, to the rescue!"

The phone hung up, as Mayura said, "Hey, Nya. Nya, Nya-nya… Nya nya, nya nya."  
><em>Translation: "Hey, Eimi. Get dressed. We got a rescue mission."<em>

Eimi cheered, "Purr… Nya, nya, nya… Nya. NYA!"  
><em>Translation: "GOODY! Our first case in a long time!"<em>

Mayura giggled, "Nya… Nya, nya, meow!"  
><em>Translation: "That's the spirit, Eimi-ow!"<em>

They went into the closet and were dressed in matching winter uniforms, but with Eimi's a sharp blue and Mayura's a faded beige.

Mayura purred, "We are coming!"

_We'll check back in a bit…_

Meanwhile, at the top of City Hall, covered in snow, Seina's clothes, including her bra and panties ripped apart. She collapsed in the snow and panted for air.

"I'm… I'm freeze… ine… ing… Help… Me…" she whispered.

She kept her eyes open and let out a death rattle. Seina had died. But… knowing the clay world, currently covered in snow, what could it mean? Did she die, or did her body froze in the snow. Will the cat girls make it, in time?

* * *

><p>Beavis and Butt-Head, meanwhile, were examining the bars. Matsuya then asked, "So… Do you two find a way out?"<p>

"Uh… No. Huh, huh, huh."

_The bars ain't bending and breaking. _Sumiyoshi responded, as he pointed at the wall.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Man! I wish we had nachos!" Beavis griped.

Butt-Head laughed, "You're stupid, Beavis. Huh, huh, huh. We should have nachos as our last meal. Huh, huh, huh."

Iwata cried, "You don't know how to get out? This is nuts!"

_Hey, look!_

Watanabe then view the keys from above the door. He then thought, "What kind of losers would leave the keys out?"

She said, "These keys may get us out of here. Perhaps we need to reach them and escape."

Iwata responded, asking, "That's a great idea! But what about the two dorks?"

_They're beast food._

Watanabe declared, "He's right. But we cannot just leave them there. We'll need to take them with us, if it's all right with them."

Matsuya replied, "Well, I know it's a bad idea, but these skinny boys can get to the keys, without opening the cage."

Iwata snapped, "No! These bars are too thin! The gaps of getting us out are simply next to never! I say we barge out and crash the door open!"

She responded, "Plan B. We wait."

_Nice strategy…_

Watanabe groaned, "Yeah… Real original."

A boy appeared, holding a plate of leeks. He went to Beavis and Butt-Head's cell. He opened the door and placed the plate on the floor. He then said to them, "This is your last meal, you guys. Kyo is simply generous. We'd like to offer you your final dessert, before you die."

Beavis smiled, "Yeah! Heh, heh, heh! Yeah, yeah! This'll be cool! See if you can get us some nachos!"

The boy said, "No. We don't have spicy food. All we have left is a leftover plate of cupcakes. The sweeter, the better."

Butt-Head asked, "Uh… No… Uh, huh, huh… Don't you have anything rich, like, uh, uh…"

The boy smiled, "I suppose we have something for you two. The master hates leeks, which is why he gives them to you, as a last meal."

He takes the plate and said, "Okay. I'll tell the Cooking Club to get on it."

He turned to the other cell and said, "You four… You get nothing!"

He left the dungeon, as Iwata snapped, "THIS IS NUTS! WHY CAN'T _WE _HAVE LEEKS?"

_I don't want it…_

Matsuya groaned, "It's like he knew about us…"

Watanabe said, "Plan C! We wait and die! I'm used to it, but the grim reaper failed to get me."

Meanwhile, in Jamaica, the grim reaper spoke, while getting a tan on his bones. He said, in a Jamaican accent, "Hmm… I don't know why… But remind me to return to the underworld and have my license renewed. Those two pesky brats revoked it, after losing in limbo."

He giggled, "Ooh! That reminds me! Limbo tonight~!"

Back at the dungeon, the boy returned with a plate full of pancakes and cupcakes, covered in sugar and syrup. He placed them on the floor, as Beavis grabbed the plate and started munching on it.

"Hey, now…" the boy said, "Don't eat it all."

He started to eat really fast, as Butt-Head scowled, "Uh… Save some for me, butt-munch!"

He swatted his hand away, "NO WAY!" and continued to eat really fast.

Matsuya thought, "How long has he been hungry?"

_Longer than us._

She said, "I'm surprised that they have sugar in it."

Beavis then stood up and growled, spinning his head around.

"Okay, piggy!" The boy scolded, as he snatched the plate, "You've had enough! You want seconds, forget it! This was your last meal, for you will never leave here… ALIVE!"

Beavis snarled and foamed in the mouth, "AAH! DIE, BUNGHOLE!"

He kicked him in the downstairs area.

**DING!**

The Daitenzin were shocked, as Butt-Head laughed, "Whoa! Huh, huh, huh…"

Iwata cheered at Beavis, "GOOD JOB! Now get us out of here, too!"

Matsuya called, "The keys are over here! Get them and open our cell, now!"

Beavis, with his shirt collar over his head, then shouted, "Are you threatening me? Heh, heh, heh…"

He then called out, raising his hands, "I AM CORNHOLIO!"

Yep. You knew this day would come, in a fucked-up world… Beavis had become his alter-ego: _The Great Cornholio!_

Watanabe was disgusted, "Uh, what the hell just happened?"

_What was in those cupcakes?_

He walked over the boy and grabbed the keys. He then threw it into the cell, as Iwata caught it.

"DUDE! He did it!" He cried.

Beavis then shouted, "DO NOT THANK ME! Heh, heh, heh… Thank the almighty bunghole! For I am the great Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole!"

He marched off, as Butt-Head followed him.

Matsuya cried, "What is he doing? He's walking into the courtyard!"

Iwata snapped, "Is that bad?"

"It is…" she said, "This _"Cornholio" _is heading straight for the courtyard. He and his friend are a dead duck."

Watanabe opened the cell, "OPEN!"

_Now we leave._

Matsuya called, "WAIT! We cannot go out, like we are dumb people! We better go in camouflage!"

Watanabe then asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

She pulled out four school uniforms she stole from the locker room. "These will help us. I managed to swipe some, before we were caught, just to play as Kyo's _followers. _They fit us… But we'll need to change in the other side of this dungeon."

Iwata then said, "I suggest two of us to change in the same room!"

**POW!**

Matsuya socked his face, bleeding. He groaned, "Never mind… We better hurry…"

_Moron…_

Watanabe sighed, "What a rube."

**XXXXX**

Butt-Head and Corn-Holio appeared in the front gate, as Kyo's slaves saw the boys. But as they ran towards them, calling with spears and torches in their hands…

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!" They chanted.

Corn-Holio shouted, "SILENCE! Yeah, heh, heh, heh…"

They halted, as they kneeled down.

One boy replied, "Whoa… He's like an entity."

One girl shouted, "You! You cannot match our god, Onigiri!"

Corn-Holio shouted, "Are you threatening me? You mustn't obey Onigiri! YOU! You must obey! THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE!"

"The what?" They cried.

He announced, "I am Corn-Holio! Heh, heh, heh. I am guardian of the Almighty Bunghole! Please listen to me, for I come to you from Lake Titicaca! Titicaca!"

The girl gasped, "No way… He's a eunuch?"

Another girl cried, "No… NO, he's… He's a saint!"

They bowed to him, as Corn-Holio laughed, "GOOD! GOOD! Heh, heh, heh… You must obey, minions! Obey… the almighty bungholio! Heh, heh, heh…"

He raised his hands and concluded, "For I am… The Great Corn-Holio!"

Butt-Head then laughed, "This is cool! Huh, huh, huh…"

It seems that Beavis's persona had controlled Kyo and Kagura's minions. But how will they learn that Corn-Holio has controlled them?

"Screw Kyo!" A boy shouted, "Follow the Almighty Bunghole!"

They chanted, "YO! YO! CORNHOLIO!"

The Daitenzin watched on, from behind a column, as the minions were paying attention to Beavis. They were in their disguises.

"I don't believe it…" she thought, "These boys have used the minions."

Watanabe growled, "Why is he controlling them all?"

_Must be a new leader…_

Matsuya then declared, "Brace yourselves. Once Kyo learns of this, we strike at them. For now… we play along."

Watanabe sighed, "Yeah, well, I _still _don't like this. Cornholio… Sheesh."

But what of Kyo and Kagura? Where are they, just now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	91. The Lair of the Cat (Part 2)

The woman from the Onsen appeared again, letting out a giggle.

"Please excuse me for the recent outburst I made in the previous chapter," she said, "As you know, what you saw, previously, was a new beginning. Speaking of which, in two chapters or so, Miyazawa, May, and the rest of the girls, will appear, since they don't appear at all. More importantly, The Gang is _not _in this chapter, either. But I am proud to say that the whole "Kiosk" moment with Narue Nanase and Excel Excel will be featured, coming up, _possibly _in the next chapter. Everyone who's anybody will appear during the chapters.  
>Anyway, continuing on, you should know that there are six members of the original Gang. But only five members are featured in this story, since Percival is not in The Gang, anymore, since he's the manager."<p>

Michelle Nevins glared, "Uh, what the devil are you talking about?"

The lady said, "Oh, no need, Miss Nevins. As you can see, you only appeared in the recent epilogue. And so-."

Michelle instigated, "Uh, maybe you need some understanding: There are _six _members of The Gang (myself, Steven, Heather, Peter, Farra, and Mizuki), but Percival is still in The Gang, outside the music world. And your logic of _original Gang _is wrong. Steven Nevins, Percival Gaynes, Heather Dunn, and myself are the four original members. Peter and Farra are originals, too, but it was _Post-Nevinses_. And all six appear, but five of the _current_ members are featured in this story. I, myself, am in another story, during this series."

The woman paused… and then flipped.

"WAH! I'M SORRY!" She freaked, "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I NEVER EVEN GOT YOUR LATEST CDS OF IT! I'M SO SORRY! MATH WASN'T MY BEST SUBJECT! RITSU WOULD'VE TOLD ME SOONER, TOO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR BRITISH BANTER!"

"I wasn't…" Michelle scoffed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 82<br>The Lair of the Cat (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>At Plas City, Eimi and Mayura, the cat girls, rushed to the snow covered city, over the hills, on a sled, in which they are BOTH carrying, on all fours.<p>

"If we find her, we'll rescue her and keep her warm and toasty in our snuggly buds," Eimi smiled, as she rushed.

Mayura added, "I think you mean _"snuggly bugs". _But whatever. Seina must be cold and lonesome. We shall keep her warm, nya."

They arrived at City Hall, with the roof still shown. They searched around the roof, which was full of snow.

"I heard it on the news, just now, nya," Mayura said, "The entire populace has been extinct."

Eimi asked, "Then how come there are survivors?"

"I don't know…"

They pranced around the snow, unaffected by the cold, since they are wearing winter coats. Eimi then found a naked body. It was Seina's body.

"NYA!" She shrieked, "The girl is dead!"

Mayura rushed over and held the body. She then said, "She's dead. But… But I can feel her warmth."

Eimi cheered, "There's hope! I wanna snuggle her breasts… so bare… and porky."

"_Perky! _But let's do it, back in our office. It's warmer there."

They wrapped her body in a huge pink blanket and carried her to their sled. Then they went to the front of the sled and galloped off. They would return to the office, trying to save Seina.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Kyo's kingdom, Cornholio was being praised by Kyo and Kagura's followers. He started to twitch and stutter, as he praised all of Kyo and Kagura's "Slaves".<p>

"You will all obey me! You will all obey the almighty bunghole!" He called.

_If you recall, Beavis and Butt-Head were captured by Kyo and Kagura Sohma, locked away in a cell, with the remaining Daitenzin, missing from the action. In their last meal, they were offers sweet pancakes and cupcakes. Beavis's sugar rush came to and took out the guard, while preparing his metamorphosis of Corn-Holio. The Daitenzin escaped, as well, trying to leave the island alive. The followers, loyal to the Sohmas and Onigiri, bowed for the great Corn-Holio, who is Beavis in reality._

They all bowed, chanting, "Bungholio… Bungholio…"

He laughed, "Heh, heh, heh. You shall bow to me! ALL OF YOU! And no one else! I am the one and only almighty bunghole! I am the great Cornholio!"

Kagura appeared from the balcony and saw Beavis. She then thought, "Who the hell is he?"

She then said, "What kind of kid is he?"

She gasped, "IS THAT? THE BRAT WITH THE SHIRT? THEY'VE ESCAPED!"

She rushed down the balcony and sprinted on to the courtyard. But as she went closer, the followers stopped her.

"NO! WAIT!" One girl cried, "He's a saint! He's our new prophet!"

Kagura glared, "ARE YOU STUPID? _HE'S _THE ESCAPED VICTIM! HE'S TRICKING YOU WITH LIES AND DECEIT!"

Beavis shouted, "Are you threatening me? YOU WILL GIVE ME YOU TP! BUNGHOLE!"

Kagura snapped and charged at him, "You return to your cell, right now! You, and your friend-."

She boomed, "DAMN YOU!"

She launched a huge punch at Cornholio, but he swiftly dodged out of the way.

"Do not make my bunghole angry!" He shouted, "No one is safe!"

She shouted, as she ran at him, "YOU WATCH YOUR TONGUE!"

**POW!**

She socked the floor with her fist. She aimed for Cornholio, but she missed again.

Butt-Head laughed, "Huh, huh, huh… You missed. Uh, huh, huh, huh…"

Kagura growled, "You… How did you avoid me?"

Beavis laughed, "Heh, heh, heh. YOU, FALSE PROPHET, SHALL NOT WIN! Because you're a bunghole."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"It is your destiny to best me, for you cannot win… without TP! No one shall be without TP! No man or woman! I am the great Cornholio!"

"BASTARD! You dare question the Wild Boar, Kagura Sohma?"

"Are you threatening me?"

The crowd was stunned, as Butt-Head laughed, "You're good. Huh, huh, huh."

He left, as Kagura focused on Beavis. He was heading to the main fortress, where the others are.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Kyo was meditating in his room, which was dark and with lit candles. The Daitenzin was above the rafters.

"So, we find out more about him, we can fix all these worlds," Matsuya said, "If he mentions the beast, we learn of the whereabouts."

Iwata whispered, "Then we destroy it, right?"

_Maybe. _Sumiyoshi said.

Matsuya shushed him and said, "Wait for it…"

Watanabe then glared, "You'll get what's coming to you… before you find out that someone replaced you."

_He doesn't suspect a thing._

Matsuya asked, "But why would he meditate, if he rules this area as Master? It makes no sense."

She then whispered, as she heard footsteps, "Never mind! HIDE!"

They all ducked down, viewing a boy, holding his crotch, staggering in pain. It was the same boy that was beaten down by Cornholio.

"Master…" he groaned, as he kneeled down, "The prisoners… all six of them…"

Kyo shouted, as he got up and grabbed his collar, "YOU!"

"So sorry, sire! But this is an emergency!"

"WHAT DID I SAY? DO NOT interrupt my intense training! When I am meditating, you _don't _bother me!"

"Right, but it's important… THE PRISONERS ESCAPED!"

Watanabe winced, "Oh, shit…"

_He knew about us._

Matsuya whispered, "Keep your mouths tight. We don't want to be heard."

_Good idea._

Kyo shouted, "WHAT? Are you saying that someone Ro-sham-bo you?"

"I saw him outside, with Miss Kagura." He said, "It was after I gave him his last dessert."

"And?"

"And he just got crazy. I confiscated his dessert, but he just beat my ass."

"And YOU let them escape?"

"He kicked me, downstairs! IT HURTS!"

Kyo then sighed, "I ought to abolish the _Last Dessert _rule. You, however, I thank you for notifying me."

He then grabbed his collar and shouted, "Thank you… AND GOODBYE!"

He threw him into an abyss, which was ten feet from his throne. The boy plummeted to his death.

"NO! NO! KYO!" He hollered, as he was in the abyss.

**ROAR!**

Iwata cringed, "GOD!"

Watanabe cried, "Was that the beast?"

Kyo said, as he made a thumbs-down, "At least you make a sacrificial meal, than a useful minion."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**CHOMP!**

**Burp…**

Matsuya sobbed, "That poor man."

_One bite…_

Iwata groaned, "And all he did was give the kid sugar."

_And then some…_

Watanabe said, "What will we do now? That guy has a mysterious beast!"

Matsuya then growled, "Only one way to find out. We dive down and destroy it, inside!"

But then…

"Uh, huh, huh, huh. Huh, huh, huh…"

"Who's there?" Kyo cried.

"NO! IDIOT!" Matsuya shouted.

Butt-Head appeared, laughing. He then said to Kyo, "Uh, huh, huh, huh… You've been replaced. Uh, huh, huh… Beavis has your minions."

Kyo growled, "He… What?"

He jumped down and chased after Butt-Head.

"SHOW ME!"

"Uh… Okay. Huh, huh, huh…"

They ran off, as the Daitenzin jumped down, as soon as Kyo departed.

Matsuya smirked, "Well… A foolish attempt, but it pays off. While Kyo is preoccupied, we dive inside this pit."

"Well, now's our chance!" Watanabe called, "Destroy the thing inside!"

Iwata cheered, "DAITENZIN! GO!"

**WHACK!**

_Fan attack!_

Matsuya sighed, "Thank you."

Watanabe said, "Well, without those Ropponmatsus, will have to defeat it, like old times…"

Iwata groaned, "It's those cute things in a sewer, all over again."

_Since when?_

He said, "Aw, you know…"

Matsuya said, "No ladder. We'll have to improvise with a rope."

She found a huge nylon rope, about forty feet long. She tied it onto one of the columns and dropped it other end, inside the pit. She climbed down, as the others followed.

"Try not to break the rope, you two!" Watanabe called.

Iwata giggled, "This is so cool!"

_We're gonna die, are we?_

Watanabe sighed, "I miss Kabapu… and Miss Ayasugi… _Mostly_ Miss Ayasugi… I wonder how she is…"

They all climbed down and went into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Back at the <em>Cat Girl Detective Office, <em>Seina, still in the nude, was covered in a blanket. She was still sleeping, as her body was pale and cold.

Eimi purred, "Her body is still cold. I shall warm you up, darling girl."

She snuggled on her lap and brushed her face into her bare breasts. She shivered, "Uh… Her body is cold. Her breasts are soft, perky, and silly."

Mayura groaned, "_Chilly. _Whatever happened to her, it may take time to recover, nya."

Eimi giggled, as planted her face into her breasts, "Nya… Nya, nya, nya-nya…"  
><em>Translation: "Cold, yes… But she's super cute… and snuggly."<em>

Mayura snarled, "Nya…"  
><em>Translation: "Idiot."<em>

She looked at the paper and dialed the number, "2… 7… 2… Okay. At least I dialed 9, first."

There was an answer, "Hello?"

"NYA! Emergency! Seina is with us! We found her in a snowy Plas City. Her pulse stopped, but her body is slowly recovering. She needs help, nya~!"

The caller said, "Seina? How did she survive the blizzard?"

"I dunno… Eimi is snuggling her body."

"Okay. We'll bring you the needed items for her. Also, what is she wearing?"

"Nothing. She's _nekkid_."

"Jesus… Plas City has some shitty clothing line. Okay. The parchment will arrive in your door. We found her location, since she has a tracking device in her brain. It'll arrive in two hours, in your front door. Once she is revived, she'll explain everything. Thank you for saving her… and also… Lay off the _Fancy Feast _cat food, okay?"

She hung up, as Eimi purred and continued to snuggle. Mayura hissed, "Don't Bogart the body. She needs our warmth, nya!"

Eimi jumped down and stretched out. Mayura straightened the blanket and meowed, "Nya… Meow… Nya, nya."  
><em>Translation: "There. All better."<em>

Eimi purred, "Nya."  
><em>Translation: "Fumiyun…"<em>

_Don't ask._

* * *

><p>Back at the courtyard, the followers tied up Kagura, onto a column. Then they approached Cornholio and bowed at him.<p>

"Aah…" they moaned and cheered.

Beavis called, "Minions of Onigiri! I am Cornholio! Come to me, for I am your guidance! I will need essential ITEMS! Heh, heh, heh…"

They then stood up and waited for his call. But all he could say was…

"I am Corn-Holio! I need TP for my bunghole!"

They rushed off, as he called out, "RUN OUT! RUN AS YOU MAY! BRING IT TO ME! Yeah, heh, heh, heh… I shall require TP!"

Hours later, Kyo then saw his minions, up on the front gate, delivering rolls of toilet paper, in the middle of the courtyard, to Corn-Holio. Butt-Head walked away, as Kyo was astonished.

"What the heck? Who the hell is this jerk?" He thought.

"BRING ME YOUR TP!" He called, "ALL OF IT! You must give me your TP, or face the wrath of the almighty bunghole!"

He kicked a roll of toilet paper and shouted, "MORE! Heh, heh, heh. There shall be TP! Bring me your TP! There must be _more _TP! MORE TP! **MORE TP! **Heh, heh… NOW!"

All of the minions ran off and returned, in a fast-manner, delivering toilet paper rolls to Beavis, piling in a huge pyramid, cube, and castle gate.

Kyo snarled, "What kind of freak is he?"

Kagura shouted from far away, "KYO! My darling! SAVE ME!"

He ran to the column and found her. He untied her and shouted, "Kagura! What happened?"

Kagura sobbed, "Kyo… I obey only you, my darling. But your minions have abandoned you for _him_! After this _Corn-Holio _berated me, they ordered your minions to tie me up. I tried fighting them off, but they were outmatched!"

**SMASH!**

Kyo smashed a column with his fist, "MUTINY! How dare they?"

Corn-Holio called to the minions, "Repeat after me! You must say this once, and only once, until needed time! _I am the Great Corn-Holio! I need TP for my bunghole!_"

They chanted back, "I am the great Corn-Holio! I need TP for my bunghole!"

Kyo growled, "JUDASES! IT CANNOT BE TRUE!"

Kagura shrieked, "FUCK YOU, CORN-HOLIO!"

She wept, "Forgive my sudden language, Kyo… But this is ridiculous. Everyone abandoned us. Onigiri will not like this, ONE BIT!"

He ordered, "Wait… There may be hope. I need time to think. Get Tohru on the phone. We need a strategy."

She then said, "What about that jerk?"

He responded, "He has been following our minions around… Perhaps we should use _his _order."

She gasped, "NO! Why didn't we think of this, before?"

He smirked, "We use the new prophet… and we control the world… and we obey Onigiri… so she can lead a new world order."

Kyo is thinking of something cunning. He didn't know about Beavis being Corn-Holio… until he may be useful.

"Kagura. See if you can help this guy," he said, "I must meditate, until Onigiri gives me the next order."

He added, "And bring him more of those powdered sugar pancakes."

She saluted, "Yes, darling."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, underground, the Daitenzin walked around the dark pathway, full of skulls and bones, with tattered clothes and blood.

"The lair of the beast," Matsuya said, "This may be the biggest mission we've encountered."

Watanabe said, "I guess he ain't kidding about the corpses."

_Damn straight._

He said, "But still… what kind of sick creature would go around and munch on Onigiri's followers?"

Iwata gasped, as he looked up. He pointed up and tittered, "Maybe… THAT!"

They looked up and saw a huge orange reptile, shaped as a combination of a lizard, cat, and horse.

_That, or the weird EVIL version of Kyo's TRUE form._

"What the hell is that thing?" Watanabe gasped.

Matsuya cried, "The beast! _This _is the Entity? A weird monster that devours incompetent followers?"

_It's huge!_

Watanabe cringed, "I just realized… We have no weapons to destroy it!"

_We're dead. I called it._

Iwata cried, "NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE NOW!"

Matsuya called, "Not to worry!"

She pulled out a blaster gun and called, "I managed to arm myself, in case of _stupid _people."

_Why her?_

Iwata then snapped and shouted, "Shoot down that son of a bitch!"

She aimed the gun at the monster, but roared at her, drawing closer to her scent. The boys stepped back and hid behind the rocks.

"DO IT, MATSUYA!" Iwata cheered.

Matsuya sneered, "Eat lead, mother fu-! No, I'm not saying _that_!"

**BANG! ZAP!  
>ROAR!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hours later, Mayura heard a knock on the door. She jumped out and heard the door.<p>

"Nya~?"

A figure in a fedora and black trench coat appeared, with a black briefcase.

"Are you Mayura Ichikawa?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Nya~!" She meowed.

She opened the door, slightly, as the man placed the briefcase down. He then instructed, "Do not open it. Seina will."

"Oh, she's still frozen stiff from frostbite." She smiled.

"In that case, open the briefcase, and give her the red bottle of serum. Do it, _after _I leave."

He walked away, leaving Mayura in confusion. He concluded, as he went to the elevator, "You saw nothing… You know nothing…"

Then he disappeared. Mayura grabbed the briefcase and went to Seina, with Eimi snuggling her body, under the covers. She hissed, as Eimi jumped down. Mayura opened the briefcase and found a red bottle. The bottle said _"Clock Town's Heart Link Red Potion"_.

She approached Seina and tilted her head back. She opened her mouth and poured the bottle of red serum into her mouth.

"This is like pouring into a doll's mouth, nya," she giggled, "Let's hope this works."

Seina's head was tilted back, as Mayura snuggled down. She then started to regain her skin color, as Seina smiled. She looked at her body, in which her lower frontal hip was covered in her briefcase. She then opened it and put her clothes on. Eimi and Mayura snuggled together, sleeping, with their clothes on. Tired from their hunt, they didn't bother removing their clothes. Seina nudged them and asked, "Yoo-hoo… Kitty Girls…"

Eimi and Mayura woke up to see Seina, dressed in a black suit and sunglasses. She then saluted, "Thank you for saving me!"

She then said in a serious voice, "My name is Agent Seina Jinguji. I am an undercover agent for the FBI."

The cats meowed in shock, "NYA?"

Seina stated, "Yes. I am an Feral Agent – _Feral Beauty Investigation._"

"Wild attractiveness?" Eimi gasped.

Mayura rebutted, "I didn't know… And we thought you were dead."

Seina said, "Yes… Yes, I was. I died in the cold, after escaping a freak summer snowstorm. Luckily, my superiors gave me a serum, in case I died. This is a special serum I use. So far, I died about three times."

She scolded, "Bad kitty with green hair! To add, I scold you for caressing a Feral Agent."

Eimi groaned, "Nya… Mya, nya, meow?"  
><em>Translation: "Super-pissed! You mean "Federal Agent"!<em>

Mayura hissed, "NYA!"  
><em>Translation: "Shut up!"<em>

She meowed, "Nya… Nya, nya-nya. Meow. Nya, nya, nya?"  
><em>Translation: "Forgive my friend. She didn't know about you government types. Now… what brings you here and why did you become a corpse?"<em>

Seina then said, "I will explain it to you, on account that I speak _Cat_. Also, I speak _Idiot_."

She then opened her briefcase and added, "Now… before I do, you must _never _breathe a word to any civilians. For all we know, this is top secret."

She pulled out a projector and turned it on. She then showed a picture of Onigiri, with the words saying _"WANTED: Onigiri – for murder, corruption, loitering, witchcraft, second-hand magic, and gay/lesbian marriage"._

Eimi snapped, "HEY! That last part wasn't true!"

Seina said, "Someone played a trick like that. Anyway, this woman is dangerous."

She spoke, "Onigiri is an evil being. Since the deaths of Yolei Inoue and Chitose Hibiya, Onigiri is #1 in the FBI's most wanted list."

Mayura asked, "What does she look like, under that mask, nya?"

Seina said, "Not sure. Her identity remains an enigma. Only few people, including her _followers_, know of her real identity. Sadly, the people she worked for are simply slaves."

They meowed, "Mind-control!"

Seina nodded, "Exactly! The government investigated a radio talk show, months ago, by a Father Hathious. He's a preacher and evangelist. He is the son of former Preacher, Father Matthias."

Eimi asked, "What happened to him?"

Seina growled, "Onigiri killed him."

They gasped, as Seina continued, "He wanted to expel the evil inside Chris McLean, a possible suspect in the alternate world screw-up, or as the Feral Agents call it – _Operation: Zen Sekai_. But his apprentice, Onigiri, was held responsible for stopping him. The body was found, smashed up and broken. She let out her frustrations and became an evil force."

Mayura asked, "What about her responsibility with McLean?"

Seina explained, "Well… Onigiri, after succeeding, killed her master and teacher, and took control of each world, for herself."

She then said, "But… But something went wrong…"

She explained her story in Plas City:  
>"<em>When Plas City was on Democracy, I was hired by President Eggbert to spy on Mayor April, since she used to work for Yolei. I was hired as a secretary, only to learn more about Onigiri.<br>For starters, she told me to get the files of a girl. I did, only because April wanted to learn more. However, more conflict happened! Michi, former queen of the city, under monarchy, confessed that she turned a Dawn into a mannequin… also, she stole a crown from The Molden Forest Caverns. It was later I learned that Onigiri appeared, during a snowstorm that SHE caused. The girl was later to be Onigiri, as her alter-ego. Stricken with fear, I ran off, not after I learned that she was a member of the World Resistance."_

"World Assistance?" Eimi gasped.

Mayura corrected, "World _Resistance!_"

Seina nodded in agreement, "Yes. The girl killed Arisa Uotani, the leader of the _Resistance_."

_Michi then explained why, as I listened on, through the door of the main office.  
>"This girl, at the start of everything that occurred, was chosen to fix and meld the worlds into a peaceful community. However, a Chris McLean corrupted her, giving her the powers she needed. After that, she fought for a resistance that she represented, capable of fixing the chaos and corruption in the city… only to turn on them, including killing Arisa Uotani, the leader of the resistance."<em>

"_Uo-Chan was a fool," Tohru smirked, "She wanted to make sure that no one acts corrupted, away from their canon. Uo ordered me to protect Crocker from an army of kids, fighting against the teachers, who always give Fs to students. However, I succeeded, but I did the next best thing: __**controlled the kids**__. This was after I killed that stupid Preacher that wanted to expel McLean from the world."_

_Michi glared, "Before I was frozen, that __same__ Preacher, Father Matthias, gave me a strict warning about a demonic being, about to consume the worlds! At first, I thought you'd fix them… but I see now that it made everything worse."_

_Tohru jeered, "Oh? The old fart just couldn't understand. I had to kill him… because… HE HIT ME! HE SLAPPED MY FACE, TRYING TO FREE ME OF SIN, BUT HE GAVE ME A GASH! I was bleeding! He did it wrong! I didn't want to be evil, but he had __**no right**__ of busting me open, like a stuffed pig."_

Seina sobbed, "The girl confessed that she killed both Matthias and Uotani. She also stole the crown that Michi stole, killing everyone in Plas City. As I was trying to run to my secret escape hatch, while they were freezing, my clothes ripped apart, since Plas City's clothes cannot withstand temperature at under below 20. It was Below _40_!"

Mayura blushed, "That explains why you were naked."

Seina continued, "But, Onigiri ran off, leaving me in the cold. I vowed someday to take her in… but… after giving up hope, I was in the nude… as a frozen corpse."

Eimi stated, "This girl… Who is she?"

Seina growled, "The only person responsible… She was the girl that I stole the files from _and _what Michi knew about… She was also a member of the Resistance, before she had her new powers: _Tohru Honda!_"

They gasped, but meowed, "Nya? Nya, Nya?"  
><em>Translation: "Who's Tohru Honda?"<em>

Seina plummeted, anime-style, and growled, "Stupid cats… Why didn't I just stay home, before I froze up?"

_Next chapter, we'll continue on._

* * *

><p>That night, Corn-Holio, munching on pancakes, addressed the masses, who had their uniforms hiked up, dressing like him.<p>

"_Bungholio~!_" He chanted.

"_Oh~!_" They chanted back.

"_I have no bunghole~!_"

"_I have no bunghole~!_"

"_I am a soprano~!"_

"_I am a soprano~!"_

"_I am the great Corn-Holio~!"_

"_Corn-Holio~!"_

He then bellowed, "You have given an offering to the Entity! The Entity of the almighty bunghole!"

Kyo giggled, as Kagura snuffed, "I don't like this, one bit."

"This scheme is working," Kyo smiled, "We have Corn-Holio working for us, and to control this universe. Tohru Honda will be well-pleased."

Kagura said, in disagreement, "But… Will they believe him? What if his batteries die down, and by that, I mean his outtake on sugar? I thought sugar _never _gives out hyperactivity."

"I wonder that, too…" he said.

He then ordered, "Make sure he makes one sacrifice to the Entity, the almighty Entity of Onigiri!"

Kagura laughed, "He's got _you_, doing it, Kyo!"

Kyo yelled, "DAMN IT, WOMAN! DO AS I SAY!"

She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She then glared, "Say please…"

He cried out, "PLEASE do as I say and show Corn-Holio…"

Kagura pranced off, "Okay!"

He groaned, "Maybe I'm better off with Rat Boy."

Beavis then said, "Heh, heh, heh… Now, my minions! You must… uh, you… uh… Bunghole?"

Beavis started to wear down, or crash, as the slaves were stunned and shocked. Kagura halted and cried, "NO!"

Beavis groaned, "I'm tired… Heh, heh, heh…"

Butt-Head grumbled, "Let's get out of here, Beavis."

They walked off, as Kagura shouted, "NO! STOP THEM! THEY ARE OUR LEADER! _YOUR LEADER! _DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

The crowd cried out, "CORN-HOLIO!"

They didn't move. They were worried, as they realized that Kagura was ordering the crowd.

"Hey, hold on!" One student shouted, "Why should we listen to _you_?"

Kyo cried out, "WHAT THE-?"

Kagura snapped, "DAMN IT! GET THAT FALSE PROPHET! HE'S A PHONY!"

One girl cried, "NO!"

They all made their complaints.

"NO WAY! We ain't obeying Onigiri, without Corn-Holio!"

"Those two… I don't think so!"

"How dare you order us around?"

"WE WANT CORN-HOLIO!"

Kyo shouted, as he approached the mic, "Don't be brainwashed! HE WAS JUST USING YOU! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO THE LEADER HERE IS?"

Watanabe appeared and called out, "I know that you're a fraud!"

The Daitenzin appeared and called, "NOW!"

Matsuya called, "You dare use this kid, just because of your control? He's a phony, unlike Bung-Holio, or whatever he's called!"

_Isn't that right?_

She concluded, "You had an entity that devours slaves! Any ideas why?"

Kagura shouted, "How dare you hurt my darling Kyo?"

Kyo then cracked his voice, "YEAH! Ahem! I AM THE LEADER! NOT YOU!"

Iwata snarled, "Guess again, you damn rat!"

Kyo gasped, as Kagura shouted, "What's going on?"

Watanabe smiled, "Miss Matsuya will explain, but I better come clean."

Matsuya stated, "We met with your _Entity_, face-to-face."

He yelled, "I was gonna say that!"

_No, you didn't._

She explained, "We had to fight him off, but as I fired…"

_Matsuya fired her gun at the monster, but he let out a roar and shouted, "DON'T SHOOT ME!"_

_Iwata gasped, "It can talk?"_

_Sumiyoshi said… It was grazed._

_Watanabe gasped, "How in the hell is this right?"_

_Matsuya called, "Evil being, who are you?"_

"_Please stop shooting me!" The monster roared, sounding like Kyo._

_She thought, "Strange… He sounded like Kyo Sohma… the leader of this cult."_

_The monster roared, "I __**AM **__KYO!"_

_They all gasped._

_Watanabe yelled, "YOU? YOU'RE KYO?"_

_Kyo explained, as he was stepping forward, "Please forgive me. It's a long story. You see, I was not like this. I was a cat, but under a spell. This is my evil form… a TRUE Form. I cannot tell you, because… Onigiri…"_

_He cried, "She did this!"_

_Iwata cried, "WHAT? That Onigiri woman did this to you?"_

_Watanabe griped, "And should we care?"_

_And should we ask?_

_Matsuya demanded, "Who was that other Kyo Sohma?"_

_Kyo seethed and roared, "DAMN YOU!"_

She continued, "And that's because he knew. That monster was Kyo Sohma, your _devoted _leader. That man, as Kyo, is an imposter!"

They all gasped, as Kagura shouted, "It's a lie! IT'S A LIE! You cannot prove anything! This monster is our sacred Entity for Onigiri! There's no way that he's-!"

"YUKI SOHMA!" The monster roared.

They all gasped again, as the monster appeared. She snarled at Kagura.

"OH, NO!" A girl cried, "It's gonna make love to Kagura!"

A boy shouted, "NO! You mean _lunch_! He'll eat her!"

The monster roared, "WILL YOU SHUT UP? I don't need your idiotic rumors!"

He snarled at Kagura, "Kagura…"

She covered her mouth and was in tears, seeing the monster's eyes. She wept, "Kyo? Is that you?"

Kyo cried, "Kagura! Don't listen to him! _I'm _the real Kyo!"

The monster hissed, "You damn rat!"

Kyo snuffed, "Stupid cat!"

He gasped and covered his mouth. Iwata smirked, "Busted!"  
>Kagura growled, "Something's fishy! I smell a rat!"<p>

She snatched Kyo's orange hair, only to reveal that it was a mask. His hair was purple and his face was pale with purple eyes.

"AH!" Watanabe cried, "A _male _Ropponmatsu?"

_Wrong answer._

A boy shouted, "It's Yuki Sohma!"

A girl cried, "No… Prince Yuki?"

Kagura cried, "Yuki?!"

The crowd was murmuring in fear and confusion.

Kyo snarled, "I KNEW IT!"

Yuki Sohma sighed, "Looks like the ruse is out."

Yuki was dressed as Kyo, all along! He then confessed.

"I'm sorry. Onigiri made me do it. She cast a spell on Kyo, all while influencing me. She removed the bracelet from Kyo and made an incantation, revealing that he was a devourer. The rest was easy… Kagura played my slave, while I dressed as that dumb cat."

Kyo yelled, "Who are you calling dumb, you fucking rat?"

Yuki continued, "Sorry… I believed you into think he's merely a believer, since he and I worship Onigiri… but he's nothing but a leek-hating fraud. He has no skill. He's a stupid feline."

Kagura sobbed, "NO! No, I _don't_ believe it! I hated Kyo! He wasn't like that, ago!"

Kyo roared, "Hey, Boar-Head, where were you, when you wanted to save me?"

"Oh, Kyo…"

Yuki smirked, "Too bad. You're stuck like this, until Onigiri _decides _to save you."

He then revealed a jetpack and said, "As of now, Kyo's Cult has been disbanded. Long Live Onigiri!"

**WHOOSH!**

Kagura cried, "COWARD!"

He laughed evilly, as Kyo grumbled, "I never liked that damn rat… and never will."

Iwata smirked, "Case closed!"

Matsuya asked, "One problem… How can we change him back?"

_Kiss him?_

Iwata groaned, "Disgusting."

The people were confused, as Kagura stepped in front of Kyo and said, "Kyo… My darling… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that Onigiri made you this way, and why Yuki cheated on us."

Kyo sighed, "I forgive you. If you were to be sacrificed by me, you'd tell me first."

She hugged the monster and sobbed, "Oh, Kyo! I love you so much!"

The crowd cheered, as Kyo asked, "Hey, no violent mood swings?"

"Not to you, stupid. If you were in your human form, I'd slug you good."

Watanabe sighed, "Such a charming, yet disturbing couple, I always say."

Iwata smiled, "Well, now we can leave this hell."

_But how?_

Just then, a helicopter flew over and went over the Daitenzin. Jen and Wyatt called out from above.

Jen called from above, "DO NOT BE ALARMED! WE ARE FROM THE LSAAWS! _The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies _is here to rescue you!"

Wyatt added, "Yeah! We're taking you home!"

Matsuya smiled, "I knew Kabapu wouldn't let us down."

Watanabe yelled, "You never said that!"

_But who are they?_

A ladder fell, as Kagura saw the Daitenzin climb up. Iwata called, "Aren't you coming, sweetie?"

She replied, "No. I'll stay here and comfort Kyo-kun."

Iwata saluted, as Kagura saluted back. The Daitenzin flew upwards and headed up to the skies. The minions left the courtyard, as Kagura hugged Kyo. She then gave Kyo his beaded bracelet and smiled evilly.

"Are they gone?" Kyo asked.

**POOF!**

Kyo returned to normal, as Kagura smirked, "Suckers. This is so good."

He gave her the phone, as she added, "We obey Onigiri… HAH! What a rube!"

Kyo then sighed, "Well, Yuki knew about it, too, since we never told them that Tohru was the one."

Was it all an elaborate hoax?

Kagura called on the phone and said, "Hello… Tohru? The Daitenzin are heading home."

Tohru spoke, via phone, "Excellent…"

Kyo said, "I'm going to find Rat Boy. I'll leave you be."

He left, as Kagura said, "Yes? Uh, huh? Well… Not much going on… But it _was _amazing."

Tohru then said, "Alright. We head down to South City for a WWE Event, coming up."

She saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

Tohru asked, "By the way… Do Yuki and Kyo know?"

Kagura grinned evilly and said, "They don't know a thing. All goes according to plan, _Master_."

Yep, it was. Except that Kagura Sohma is the _sole _Sohma, under Tohru Honda's influence. But why, and what was she talking about?

Tohru then smirked, as she was at South Park. She instructed, "Good. I'll meet you there. I have some unfinished business here."

Kagura said, via phone, "Yes, Master. Good luck."

She hung up. Tohru then put on her mask and said, "Ooh… Sheila-Chan wa shindeshimau!"

She laughed in a cheesy air-head manner and rushed off. What does she want with Sheila Broflovski?

_By the way… In English, she said "Sheila will die!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miyazawa &amp; May returns in the next chapter. Stay tuned for a special chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Beavis and Butt-Head leave the island, as they were walking on the road. It turns out that the Sohmas' island has been connected to civilization.<p>

"That place sucked… Huh, huh, huh…" Butt-Head laughed, "You were a leader."

Beavis groaned, "Shut up. Heh, heh, heh… My head hurts. Heh, heh, heh…"

Butt-Head scowled, "Yeah. Huh, huh… We came _this_ close to _finally _scoring."

"Actually, heh, heh, heh, I kinda cop a feel… heh, heh, heh… from that Kagura girl…"

"Whoa! Uh, huh, huh… That was amazing!"

"Yeah… Heh, heh, heh…"

They laughed, as they continued to walking.

We're not gonna answer on what he did. I think you guys know already.


	92. EXTRA Chapter 6

_**EXTRA  
>May League Baseball<strong>_

* * *

><p>One afternoon, May had a thought, as she, Yukino, and Hyatt were in their room.<p>

"Electabuzz…" she said, "Maybe Haruka can form the Blazikens."

Yukino asked, "Uh… What now?"

May said, "Yuki…"

She bellowed, "I WANT TO PLAY BASEBALL!"

Yukino cried, "WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT?"

May smiled, "I needed some exercise, but I've always wanted to dream in a huge stadium… not for Pokémon Contests… but to the BIG STAGE! Koshien…"

"Koshien?!" Miyazawa snuffed, "May… I don't think playing baseball is right. Besides, girls in baseball sound ridiculous… Interesting and fun, but ridiculous. Plus, you're 12. And do you even know what baseball is?"

May explained, "I'm not stupid! Baseball consists of nine players, hitting the bat on ball, while running around the bases, until you're tagged out."

_She doesn't know…_

Yukino groaned, "And _you _don't know…"

May smiled, "Oh, yeah… But! I can form about over nine players!"

"Over nine players? In baseball, you only needed nine."

"Like I said, I'm not stupid. You need four for the infield, three for the outfield, a pitcher and a catcher, and about three extra players, in case you get tired out."

"That's only twelve!"

"I know! Maybe it'll be tiring that you'd use substitutions."

"That's fair. But still… YOU CANNOT PLAY BASEBALL WITH OVER NINE PLAYERS! It's not even an amount!"

"Yes, you can. Nine play on the field, while three wait."

"Do you even know how to play baseball?"

May then thought, as Yukino added, "And besides… It's just you, me, and Hyatt!"

May cheered, "And there's Narue, Rachel, Excel, and the others!"

Yukino growled, "Why me? I refuse to play, but you would just get mad at me for it."

May smiled, "No worries! As soon as Hyatt is alive again, I'll ask around."

Yukino growled, "Stupid! You cannot play baseball with _over nine _players. There are _exactly nine _people on the team. But knowing you, we should have our friends play, by the end of the day."

**XXXXX**

May formed her team, consisting of herself, Excel, Hyatt, Narue, Rachel, Ropponmatsus 1 & 2, and Miyazawa. Yukino growled, "That may be good, May… But it's _still_ not enough. There are only _seven _players!"

May asked, as Yukino counted, "You forgot to add yourself, Yuki."

Miyazawa groaned, "May… You should've asked me, _before _you make any asinine ideas… But it's _still _not enough!"

R-2 cheered, "I can play!"

Excel cried, "Excel knows a ninth player!"

She pulled out Menchi and cheered, "We'll use Menchi as our ninth player!"

Menchi shrieked, as Hyatt shook her head and said, "No… Dogs don't play baseball."

Miyazawa shrugged her shoulders and said, "I agree… I don't think dogs would work."

Narue raised her hand and said, "Uh, may I add a player for you, May?"

May replied, "Ask away!"

Narue giggled, as she pointed at Rachel, "Trade this lesbian in for the two cannibal lesbians."

Rachel roared, "HEY! If you wanted a ninth player, why not add Nagato!"

Miyazawa shouted, "If you losers are so obsessed, why can't you use Il Palazzo?"

Il Palazzo barked, "Baseball is Japan's favorite pastime… even in this corrupt world."

Peter remarked, "I always thought that's America's pastime."

May sighed, "I guess I'm stuck with you guys. This is until we decide on a newer member, or _members_."

Yukino said, "Well, as long as we can practice together. But still, an all-female team with _eight _players isn't enough."

May giggled, "Aw, stop worrying. You can always recruit others."

"SHUT UP, CHARLIE BROWN!"

"Yuki, I'm sorry!"

R-1 asked, "Excuse me, but if we are to play baseball, should we practice in an area that is not surrounded by windows?"

May responded, "Yeah! Hey, you got a smart brain, #1."

Narue said, "Just as long as it's very roomy."

R-1 stated, "The closest we could do is the forest, miles away. We will have to get there, by camping."

Rachel said, "I'll call Eggplant and tell her to get us there."

R-2 smiled, "She's so cute when she's persistent!"

Excel then asked, "Anybody else wanted to join? What about The Gang?"

Heather appeared and shouted, "This is your moment. Peter and Farra aren't playing "Who's on First", you know! Now, piss off!"

**SLAM!**

A long silence occurred.

Excel tittered, "Ah, ha, ha, ha… Excel was stupid and foolish enough to say that."

May cheered, "RIGHT! Onward to Koshien!"

They all cheered, except for Yukino. "Why am I such a dunce?"

**XXXXX**

May smiled, "So, now we have established the _Broken Shades Blazikens _baseball club! Now all we need is lots of stuff. However, knowing our budget, we cannot buy our own equipment."

R-1 suggested, "I may have a suggestion."

Miyazawa growled at her, "You steal baseball equipment, I'll dismantle you!"

May said, "Well… we'll make a PASS on the equipment. Now all we need is uniforms."

R-2 cheered, "How about bunny uniforms?"

Narue said, "Isn't a Blaziken a chicken?"

Rachel giggled, "Oh, Narue-Chan! I should be a co-."

Narue yelled, "DON'T SAY IT!"

Miyazawa then said, "We will have to save up on money on equipment and uniforms. So, this whole baseball thing will have to be on hold."

She remarked, "But, if we are to practice, I suggest that we must prepare for a camping trip. Since we are doing both, we must bring essentials to keep us close."

Hyatt asked, "Will we need allergy medicine for me?"

Rachel and Narue snuffed in disgust, "Why would you need that?"

Excel called, "OH! Excel has an idea to prepare for camp! We should buy aluminum bats and sticks of wood! Excel knows that we won't burn the bats for the fire! Wood catches fire."

Miyazawa instigated, "Why bother doing that, if there's wood in the forest?"

R-1 said, "Wildfire is scarce."

R-2 explained, "Not to worry! We'll prepare all you need! We'll bring food, water, tents, sleeping bags, and all those, in-between!"

R-1 said, "And we shall require the baseball bats and balls to help you out, back at AAW's equipment room. If this is a camping trip/baseball practice, you need both of what you need."

May blushed and giggled, "You robots are the best! We get to go camping!"

Miyazawa was confused, "Uh… Whatever happened to Koshien?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Training Camp<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was the day of camping and baseball practice. The Ropponmatsus found the area. It was a dense forest, in Fuji, surrounded by huge trees, all green and shiny. However, camping was okay… but baseball practice was difficult… since the trees were huge, making it really hard to practice.<p>

"Damn it…" Yukino growled, "Some area this is… At least we are close to camping."

May sobbed, "This stinks! We should've gone to a baseball park, somewhere."

Narue said, "All the parks were being used. Plus, they had little league games there."

Rachel said, "At least we don't want to interrupt them. I sure hope when this is over, we can look back and blame May for this."

Why? They were hopelessly lost. Even Ropponmatsu 1 couldn't find the way back. In Fuji's forest, once you set foot in it, you cannot escape.

R-1 explained to the 4th wall, "It has nothing to do with baseball, unfortunately."

May said, "Well… At least we have some fresh air. We can clear this huge area and make a baseball field/campground."

Miyazawa smiled, "Well, looking back, I'd say that it reminded me of the time that May and I first met. We had to camp, too. Having you guys is faith… _and _fate."

Rachel huffed, "Which is it?"

Miyazawa growled, "You make the call, lesbian!"

Rachel shouted, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Are you making fun of me?"

Miyazawa yelled, "Fuck you, Hawk!"

May pleaded, "STOP! BOTH OF YOU! You're wasting energy, fighting like this!"

Rachel and Yukino scoffed. "Fine…" Yukino said.

Rachel huffed, "Well, you _still _said that it was either faith or fate. Which is it?"

R-1 said, "Perhaps we are being irritable, since we have not eaten anything, since earlier."

Hyatt asked, "Senior, I'm hungry… Can you make me something to eat?"

Excel held up a can opener and shouted, "HERE! I'll open the can for you, Hatchan!"

R-1 explained, "In some animes and other situations, a person usually uses wilderness survival tactics, just to prepare for anything that they need. EXAMPLE: opening a can, without a can opener. Here, Senior Excel came fully prepared, like the others."

Rachel smirked, "Good job, kiddo!"

Excel smiled, "What would you like, Hatchan?"

Hyatt said, "Mackerel… please."

Excel saluted, "YOU GOT IT!"

Excel began to open the can, but…

"Leave it to me, guys!" Excel said, as she closed her eyes, opening a can, "When it comes to being stupid, I'm the reigning champ! But luckily, Excel cannot afford having main characters die. She came fully prepared! God knows what would happen, if either one of us dies. You just keep your wits up, and not your smartness."

Hyatt asked, "Senior… That's _not _the canned mackerel."

Excel gasped, as she saw that she opened Ropponmatsu 2's skull.

Narue held up a can and shouted, "_THIS _IS THE CANNED MACKEREL!"

**XXXXX**

It has been three days, and they were still lost. Of course, they kept themselves fed. It was now night, and the air has gotten colder.

**Grrr…**

Narue groaned, "I know we are rationing the food, but we're gonna starve soon!"

May sobbed, "And I haven't even had anything done in my life!"

Miyazawa asked, "Like what?"

May smiled, "Oh, well… Uh…"

Miyazawa stopped her and said, "No, no, that's okay. You're done."

Narue cried, "We're gonna die out here, aren't we?"

Excel cried, "We know that we're young, but it cannot end this way!"

Rachel sighed, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

R-1 started a fire, while R-2 went to the woods. However, she pranced off into a city. She stopped by a ramen shop and called, "Hey, sir! The usual bowl!"

The owner said, "One large ramen? Okay."

She sat down and had her bowl of ramen. The owner asked, "So, we haven't seen you, since last month. Ever thought of ordering from here?"

R-2 winked, "No worries. I come here, if not on a secret mission. Besides, Ropponmatsu 2 needs fuel!"

She started to slurp quickly, as R-2 finished. She paid the bill and left.

"Thanks for coming!" The owner called.

"See you next week!" Ropponmatsu 2 said.

She returned to the campgrounds, two hours later. R-1 asked her, "Unit 2, where were you? Did you get wood for the fire?"

She let out a thumbs-up.

Rachel said, "Well, at least we'll be warm, right."

R-2 gasped, as Miyazawa shouted, "How are we EVER gonna get out of here?"

R-2 slouched down and cried, realizing she would've called for help, when she arrived. R-1 then asked, "Why are you upset?"

**XXXXX**

Day four… So far, no help… and they ran out of food. May was so tired, and not in her energetic self. However, Excel was shocked by R-2's face, with a fishcake on her cheek.

"A NARUTO?" She gasped.

Hyatt asked, "A fishcake on Miss Ropponmatsu?"

Miyazawa gasped, "WHAT?"

She then thought, "Think. How did she get a fishcake in her face?"

She then announced, "A-HA! There must be food in the forest!"

Rachel said, "Risky, but we should try!"

Everyone ran off to find food in the forest. However, it only lasted one hour, and all they found was a mushroom, five berries, and some dog shit.

Narue huffed, "Is this the best we could do?"

R-1 explained, "And none of them appears to be edible."

Hyatt sighed, "And _no idea _on how Miss Ropponmatsu got that fishcake."

Rachel stated, "The woods are full of mystery, but where did May run off to?"

Hyatt then asked, "Did Miss Haruka wander off? It has been five hours."

Miyazawa cried, "NO! She must be in danger!"

"HEY!" May called, with a huge bag.

Narue called, "It's her!"

"Hey, guys~!" May was running back to the others, through the woods.

Miyazawa scolded, "May! Where the hell were you?"

May smiled, "I found a convenient store! I used some of my money on some supplies!"

Narue asked, "You what? How did you find it?"

May explained, "I found an animal trail, along the way, and had to go in."

R-1 smiled, "How wonderful. You must have been very cunning in your skills."

Rachel asked, "Hold on a second… If there was a convenient store, from far away in civilization, why didn't you call back to the people there and rescue us?"

Excel shouted, "YEAH! If you would've told them, we'd all be home, by now!"

May then said in a confident look, "I couldn't. I cannot risk losing my friends, even if we are lost. I came back, as fast as I could! I cannot lose you guys, just because we all have dreams!"

Excel sobbed, "Oh, Haruka…"

R-1 smiled, "You are simply wonderful."

R-2 cheered, "YAY! Miss Haru-Chan is the bomb!"

Hyatt said, "Easier said than done."

Narue scoffed, "Well, that's a _farfetched _relief."

Miyazawa then said, "Uh… May… Normally I'd praise you, but I should ask, anyway. I need your help on one thing."

May asked, "What is it?"

She held up a cup of noodles and asked, "Hot water?"

May gasped, as she cringed, "AH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE HOT WATER, AS SOON AS I LEFT!"

Miyazawa shouted, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING, SO IMPORTANT?"

Rachel yelled, "IT'S LIKE YOU DIDN'T _WANT_ TO HELP US!"

Excel shouted, "NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Narue cried out, "THAT'S _NOT _THE ISSUE, RIGHT NOW!"

**XXXXX**

It is now their fifth day in the woods…

May sobbed, "This is stupid… Five days… NO food… And I lost my dreams."

Miyazawa said, "Wait a minute. May, wasn't your dream to become a baseball player and go to Koshien?"

May cheered, "OH! I forgot! I wanted to start a baseball team!"

Narue sighed, "Oh, well. We cannot practice anyway."

May shouted, "TO HELL WITH YOUR MOUTH! WE PRACTICE **NOW**!"

Miyazawa shouted, "She's right! We have to play baseball!"

"Eh?" Narue asked.

Excel cheered, "I agree! We should play baseball!"

Hyatt smiled, "Senior's right."

Narue gasped, "You're kidding!"

Miyazawa held a baseball up and shouted in burning heart, "We cannot let our hopes and dreams die down! Let us fight for what we believe, even if we have no food! Let's play!"

"YEAH!" They all cried.

They began to practice, as R-1 was at bat. May threw the ball, and…

**CRACK!**

The ball flew off, in fast velocity.

R-2 cheered, "YAY! HOME RUN!"

"Oh, no." Rachel groaned.

Excel shouted, "You hit the ball into the woods!"

Narue sobbed, "And that was our _only_ ball."

R-1 apologized, "Forgive me for my sudden powerful swing."

May said, "I'll get it!"

She ran off, looking for the ball. However, she stopped at the ramen shop that R-2 visited. She called to an employee and cried, "MISTER!"

She sobbed, "A ramen shop! We're saved!"

She called, "Could you get our ball, please, sir?"

The man said, "Sure, kid."

* * *

><p><em>Five hours later, Haruka returned to camp…<em>

May explained, as she got the ball back, "And I found this guy, working at a ramen shop! Things were okay for us, now! He gave me the ball back, too!"

…

May laughed, as Hyatt asked, "Miss Haruka, may I ask? If you found a ramen shop and a man there, why didn't you ask him to help us?"

May gasped, as she apologized, "Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Besides, I'd tell you, but I forgot where it was, now."

Excel sighed, "Excel thinks that you have dethroned her as _Stupid Champion_."

R-2 smiled, "Can't say that I'm surprised, Haru-Chan."

Rachel looked up at the sky and said, "Look at the sky."

She then sighed, as she closed her eyes, "It may be so peaceful, for the birds are chirping heavenly… merely mocking us. I guess we have the wild animal in us… seeing how it is, being one with nature, especially in the darkest part of the forest."

Miyazawa retorted, "Hold on! Didn't May bring her Pokémon with?"

Excel said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

May blushed and said, "Well… I had Venusaur, Glaceon, and Wartortle in a Pokémon Center, on the way. I brought Blaziken, just in case, as our mascot."

Miyazawa growled, "If you would've told us sooner, we wouldn't be stuck here for a week!"

May responded, "You should've asked."

Blaziken then hopped on the tree and pointed at civilization.

"Hey, look!" Narue cried, "May's Blaziken found something!"

He signaled to the others.

"He's beckoning us!" Rachel said.

Hyatt asked, "Could it be a sign?"

Miyazawa said, "Let's pack up camp and follow it."

They followed the Blaziken, as they grew worried.

Narue said, "He's walking too fast for us."

Rachel stated, "We cannot lose him."

R-2 cheered, "Follow the fire chicken!"

He leaped up and was up in a tree.

Excel gasped, "He must have cunning instincts of a monkey!"

R-1 exclaimed, "If it knows its way home, we should get there sooner."

May smiled, "That's my Blaziken! "

Miyazawa said, "I think he's becoming dependable."

* * *

><p><em>And after three more hours of wandering…<em>

Hyatt was already dead, as Excel carried her. "Excel doesn't know how long she could take…"

Miyazawa groaned, "So tired…"

They then viewed a city, at night.

"HEY! LIGHTS IN A BACKGROUND!" R-2 cheered.

Rachel called, "It's true! There're lights from a city!"

May cheered, "WE DID IT!"

Narue smiled, "We're not gonna die, after all!"

Excel sobbed, "Hatchan died!"

Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 shouted, "That does not count!"

May petted her Blaziken and said, "Oh, good job, Blaziken. You are a true hero."

The Blaziken blushed and smiled, but May let out a gasp.

She cried, "YOU'RE _NOT _MY BLAZIKEN!"

They all gasped, as May then stated the obvious, "Oh, wait… I didn't summon my Blaziken…"

Rachel gasped, "WHAT?"

Miyazawa shouted, "That wasn't _your _Blaziken?"

Excel gasped, "A wild Pokémon?!"

"Blaze…" it smiled.

Narue then snuffed, "So… Whose Pokémon is that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter…<br>As we continue the main story…**_


	93. South Parking

_**SOMEWHERE… in South Park…**_

* * *

><p>Tohru arrived in Mayor's Office in South Park. She busted down the door and said, in her blue uniform and mask.<p>

"Oh, great," Mayor McDanielson spoke, "Another weirdo. What is it?"

"You the mayor?"

"Yes, I am."

**BANG!**

Onigiri shot her in the head, with a gun. She then glared at her associates and said, "Well?"

They bowed to her and said, "Forgive us, master."

The Mayor's associates have been under control of her, just now. She replaced the name plate and replaced it with _"Mayor Honda Tohru (Interim)"_. She knew that staying here will be for a while. She sat down and threw the mayor's corpse into a paper shredder. But it shredded slowly.

"Sweet…" she smiled.

Onigiri has control of South Park. However, the worst was yet to come…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 83<br>South Parking**_

* * *

><p>At the school, the next day, The Gang, Kazuto, and Yagi were in the fourth grade class, with a huge presentation.<p>

_All the characters were in South Park form. So was Honda, if you'd figure it out, by now_

"Good day to you children," Percival bowed, "As you know, we are in a dangerous crisis. We, at the _Alliance Across the World, _know what it's like for the art of safety. The eight of us, even though one of us is injured, will show you some demonstrations."

Cartman yawned, as Farra called, "You there, Ham Sandwich. Stay alert!"

Percival said, "Farra, here, explained to you why this kid yawned. Because, if you sleep, you might be open for someone… that may kill you."

The class gasped, as Heather said, "Now… What we have today is our examples, presented in the form of different members."

Mizuki remarked, "When one should be in danger, as the world has become melded and corrupt, you must learn this rule: _**TARKLS**_. TARKLS is a word, which stands for…"

She wrote on the board, in Japanese, while Peter wrote it in English, "_Taking Advantage and Risk Keeping Lives Safe. TARKLS._"

Percival said, "Any questions on this technique?"

Clyde asked, "What does Tarkles do?"

Percival replied, "Well, TARKLS tend to keep everyone safe, by alerting any disastrous moves. For example: say if that you run into thugs, like Mohawks, Jersey men, or, in this case, a big unruly mob, with blowtorches and pitchforks. What do you do, in this situation?"

Kyle responded, "Do you call the police."

Percival said, "No. In this moment, you must evade from the situation. Right now, the police had been powerless to stop you. Crime has decreased by 10%, while Law Enforcement decreased by 25%. Now, that's some dang good odds."

Yagi then said, "Most of these problems are helped, by certain factions."

Kazuto remarked, "If _you_ see these types of no-goodniks, just do yourself a favor and lock the doors. Innocent people are the key to a thugs' benefit."

Steven said, "But those with weapons, out of self-defense, are so-so. Say that you have a rifle."

Stan said, "My dad uses a rifle, on occasions."

Steven replied, "Well, then… Your dad is a loser… and a dead man."

Peter said, "In this case, the death toll could increase, if _any _of you can help out."

Cartman yawned, "This is boring."

Farra said, "It may be boring, but it's a _heck _of a lot dangerous."

Stan huffed, "We don't care. This whole thing is ridiculous."

Heather cried, "What about _Onigiri?_"

Kyle asked, "Who?"

Butters cringed, "I heard that name in my nightmares, ever since Mom and Dad died."

Heather continued, "If any of you kids see her, she's dangerous. Onigiri… is the master of evil."

Wendy said, "I think you mean _Mistress_?"

They then showed a picture of Onigiri, which is Honda in her mask.

"Focus, children," Percival said.

Yagi concluded, "She's cute and adorable, but she's no spring roll… or rice ball."

Kyle asked, "Why is that?"

Jimmy said, "Because, guys. This Onigiri girl is… Ja-, Jap… Ja-, Jap… Jap-ah… Onigiri is Japanese."

Percival shook his head and said, "No. Onigiri is like anybody, but she is very evil. Looks can be deceiving… as long as you stay clear of her. We're not asking you to help… but we want you kids to stay safe."

Kyle huffed, "We don't care."

Kyle doesn't care. Percival was about to say something, but Peter stopped him. "I'll handle this, bra."

He approached Kyle's desk and asked, "What is your name, son?"

"Kyle Broflovski…"

"What are you?"

"Uh… Not to rip on me, but…"

Cartman jeered, "Kyle's a Jew. Nothing but a Jew."

**PUNT!**

Peter kicked Cartman's desk up in the air. He shouted, "SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT? SPEAK WHEN IT IS YOUR TURN, YOU BRAT!"

He stuttered, as Peter asked, "So…"

Kyle responded, "I'm Jewish. I'm 9 years old, and…"

"What about your parents?"

"My father is a lawyer. My mother is somewhat of a peace maker."

"Like what?" Kazuto asked, "If your mother is a peacekeeper, then it must be important."

Garrison huffed, "She's nothing. She makes wandering cries and distributes, making safe conclusions, leaving _us _in the wrong way. She's such a kook."

Mizuki said, "The teacher is right. I read in the files that Broflovski did hold herself responsible for nearly beginning an apocalypse, involving Canada and America. But, that remark of her, being a kook, was simply random…"

Heather asked, "How many died?"

Mizuki replied, "None. Well, thousands had died, but they were mysteriously brought back to life. Two of the victims were Terrence and Phillip, a Canadian Comedy team. Their blood was spilled, which caused the revival of Saddam Hussein, who was sent back to hell, after a _"rumored" _dispute with the devil."

Peter remarked, "You know a lot about this, do you?"

Mizuki exclaimed, "Well, I'm the only one with the keys to the secret files of each city, shrouded in past disputes."

Kyle sighed, "Since then… NO ONE listened to my mom, ever again. But… When they found out that she-."

Peter stepped away and said, "No, that's okay, dude… You're done."

Cartman laughed, "Kyle's mom is such a bitch."

The Gang yelled, "SPEAK WHEN IT'S YOUR TURN, MORON!"

Cartman pouted, "Fine…"

Percival said, "Women like her are a target for Onigiri, or any other evil being. Peace and serenity is the goal of making the worlds separate and stay calm, but evilness and spite may be very serious."

Yagi drew a diagram of four cities on the blackboard.

"In any case, say that one of your cities in Colorado fused with a city in Florida or the South Seas. Say that the U.S. may be fused together, with the world."

They showed a huge map of North America on the blackboard.

Farra spoke, "Now… Study this map carefully. We'll study North America, and we'll show the examples, shortly."

_Now would be a good time to take a 45 second break. Get your stopwatches ready…_

…

Farra explained, using a pointer, "Let's say, for example, Mexico fused a city with either New Mexico or Phoenix. In one area, around the Central U.S., it could be fused with Montana, Arizona, Delaware, or New Jersey."

Steven cheered, "Aren't they gruesome?"

Peter said, "But seeing that it wasn't just the North American area, it fuses with other worlds. No one knows why, but we're tending to find out. Many studies have tried their best to obtain the source, but no-go."

They stood in attention, as Stan asked, "Say… What does that have to do with safety for us, in this fucked-up world?"

Percival said, "All we can tell you is this… What you saw is a key to danger. We cannot let you go out, without the proper education."

Yagi then put the map up and began to write examples, with the kids' help.

Kazuto asked, "Who here can think of examples, when you see the people you don't know that are _not _from around here?"

**RING!**

Mizuki said, "I'll answer it. Be right back."

She and Peter left, as Cartman's desk returned, with a CRASH! Heather followed, as Mizuki summoned her. As the kids continued, they got the call from Kanaka, out in the hall.

Kanaka said, via phone, "It's Onigiri. She's returned and is in South Park. You guys head over here, while the others distract the kids. Postpone your duty and head down to Starks Pond, the _first _rendezvous point. Get there, ASAP."

Peter nodded, "Right. On the way."

Heather called to Yagi, "Hey, Yagi, we need your help!"

Yagi said to Percival, "Keep the kids going…"

He nodded, as Yagi left. Kazuto wrote on the board, _"Ways to fend off danger – bolt the doors; stay in your room; play video games; do chores indoors; etc."_

**XXXXX**

At the City Hall, the townspeople were in a mob-like form. They all begat to rabble, as Onigiri stepped out. The rabbles continued on.

Onigiri called, "South Park! Due to sudden circumstances, your mayor has been detained. By order of the government, I shall take her place."

She then glared, "You do as I say… or there will be consequences… like when you sang _"Blame Canada!" _It's not even a country, anyway? YES, IT IS, MORONS!"

She yelled, "THIS IS A NEW CALL! I, Tohru Honda, handpicked by the government, as your mayor (Interim), I promise to take you to the high rises and glory, as long as the city cannot have a repeat performance, and for those who do not understand, we must…"

She glowed in a dark aura, "…be cautious, for we must end hell."

The crowd was shocked, as she said, "But… I wasn't the best girl of all. Only one woman is to blame, as it is _not _me, since I was voted in Dimmsdale and Retroville as the #3 girl in _Miss Congeniality._ BUT! AND THIS IS A BIG FAT BUTT!"

She yelled, "I want this woman brought to me, so I can set the record straight!"

She wriggled her right hand, as she declared, "Bring me… Sheila Broflovski…"

The crowd shouted, "WHAT?"

They all rabbled, wanting to know why.

"SILENCE!" Onigiri shouted.

One person, in black hair and a red shirt, shouted, "NO WAY! If there was a reason why, we should. But I guess we have no choice."

Tohru smirked, "Oh? And why do you ask?"

He exclaimed, "You're just a child. No one will listen to you! Who listens to a punk kid, like you?"

Tohru gasped, and glared, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me! Nobody is listening to you. I think the crowd has had enough of this. We cannot have someone, so young, saying that she is in charge! My god!"

Tohru said, as the crowd agreed, "And your point?"

He concluded, "You may be a young adult, but with this world all messed-up, we say that WE, the adults, are in charge."

Tohru barked, "WRONG! I AM! I AM _NOT _LIKE THE DICTATORS! I am not Hitler, Stalin, Hirohito, Mussolini, or anybody that wants war or a new order!"

_Speak for yourself, Onigiri…_

"I am the one that is making peace in this world! I AM NOT LIKE THAT! I refuse to be accepted as nobody!"

The man sneered, "And that's my point… You are simply timid. Nobody is going to listen to your empty promises. People like you are liars. The way I see it, we shall all pitch in, and-."

Tohru called, "I think that's enough from you, you heartless wannabe! You act like Sheila Broflovski, do you, punk?"

She glared, "You think you're God, huh? Let me ask you something… and be honest: Would you accept me, if I make promises to make the worlds a better place? What about this: What if I make you appreciate the finer things in life? Since these people would respect you, let me say this to you: You think you're a _peacekeeper_?"

She held up a gun and aimed at his head, "Well… _THIS _is my equalizer."

He jeered, "Ooh… She's got a squirt gun. Well, go ahead, little kid. Make me wet. Go ahead."

One man announced, "It _is _a squirt gun! But don't make her mad! It's poison!"

Tohru smiled, "No. It's not."

He glared evilly, and concluded, "You're bluffing. I declare a RECALL on you!"

"RECALL THIS, ASSHOLE!" She shouted.

**BANG!**

The man fell dead, as the others were scared. Tohru announced, "Any other objections?"

The crowd quieted down, as she smiled, "That's what I thought."

She bellowed, "Now… Give me Broflovski, or suffer thy wrath!"

The crowd ran off, obeying her orders. Tohru called to one of her assistants, "Clean this mess up."

"Yes, Mistress…" he responded.

**XXXXX**

The AAW soldiers then saw the news, on the way, in a TV window.

_Tom, it's melee. We have reasons to believe that Tohru Honda, a girl from Japan, has taking reigns of former Mayor MacDanielson, who was reportedly exiled from office._

Mizuki gasped, "WHAT?"

Yagi cringed, "No… Tohru Honda?"

Peter growled, "Onigiri…"

_We have sources to believe that she has issued the warrant of Sheila Broflovski. If you see her, bring her to the Mayor's office, dead or alive. This is a mandatory order, by Interim Mayor, Tohru Honda. Find the fat bitch and report to Mayor Honda, bringing the body._

Heather cringed, "It's worse than we thought! Now a woman is being a victim?"

Mizuki said, "I know Sheila will get what's coming to her… but _not _by Honda's hand."

Yagi said, "What should we do now?"

Mizuki said, "Why would it be mandatory?"

_Those who disobey the orders will suffer a swift death, for disobedience.  
>Hail Tohru Honda. All will obey her, for she is our Mayor.<em>

**SMASH!**

Peter destroyed the TV and bellowed, "_Not _while _we're _standing, you will! ONIGIRI!"

Heather said, "Calm down, dude."

Mizuki called, "Follow me! I think I know where she lives!"

They ran off to the Broflovski house, as Yagi thought, "Tohru Honda… Of _all_ people… Why is she after the woman that wanted a _quote-unquote _peaceful place? Isn't _she_ a bad woman?"

Yagi asked, "So, guys… Why on earth would they want Broflovski, aside from the _America-Canada War_?"

Peter said, "I heard that she forced a TV Show to cancel, by launching people at a network's tall building. From what I hear, their piles of defecated debris were the reason the show was canceled."

Mizuki huffed, "EW… Their shit is into _Chemical Warfare_?"

Peter shook his head and said, "I know…"

Yagi said, "Sources told me that she led a group called _Mothers Against Canada_, which disbanded, after learning that the whole war was used to bring in _Hell on Earth_. She was also held responsible, among others, for ruining Christmas in South Park."

Peter cried, "DUDE! That was mean!"

Mizuki yelled, "I heard about her bios. She doesn't celebrate Christmas, just Hanukah; she's born in Newark, New Jersey, and she has red hair. Her hairstyle is made from the 60s."

"Beehive." Yagi said.

Heather snapped, "Heather doesn't like this plan! What should we do?"

They arrived at the Broflovski home, as Heather cheered, "We're here!"

Peter said, "Well, that was quick."

Yagi said, "Who knew we'd run and talk, at the same time, to kill some time."

Peter remarked, "Let's rescue Sheila and take her out of South Park, and end this nightmare of a mayor."

Mizuki said, "Too risky. If we tell her, she'd rant and rave, like always."

Heather smiled, "I have a suggestion."

She rang the doorbell, as Sheila opened the door. She asked, "May I help you, people?"

Heather winked at Peter, "Watch this."

She pulled out a tazer and shocked Sheila in the gut. She dropped to the ground, as Heather tied her up, with a black bag over her head.

Mizuki gasped, "Uh… Wouldn't that be going too far?"

Heather shouted, "YOU think of an idea!"

Peter called, "You have gone _way too far_!"

Heather huffed, "Shut up…"

Yagi said, "Nevertheless, we'll just take her back to HQ, and keep her in custody."

Heather said, "One problem. How can we get out? If the others find out, wouldn't we get in trouble? Besides, we have no means of transportation, and we left the van at school!"

Mizuki said, "How's this… Peter and I will carry this whale, while Yagi calls the HQ for a helicopter. We'll alert Percival, later."

Yagi called Kanaka, "We have obtained Sheila Broflovski. Long story."

Kanaka shouted, "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL, HAJIME?"

"Did you see the news, Kanaka?"

"Yeah, I did, but…"

She yelled, "You should've told me, _before _you did something rash!"

Yagi smiled, "Sorry…"

Kanaka huffed, "Whatever. In this city, it's not safe here. Bring her to me and NO showing of how we get here."

"Can you bring a helicopter?"

"Uh… That's the thing…"

She told her that they used the last of the helicopters to rescue the Daitenzin. Kanaka stated that she'll call Percival, since they are back at school. They'll pick up the others at Starks Pond.

She concluded, "Then… WHY AREN'T YOU AT STARKS POND, ALREADY?"

Yagi said, "The TV said something about Onigiri as a mayor, shooting down the old one. Detained and removed, my ass! It's Tohru's doing!"

Kanaka shouted, "Jesus… Okay. Get to Starks Pond, ASAP, _with _Sheila Broflovski, and make sure you don't get distracted. Wait for Percival to arrive with the others. And then, GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE TO HQ, NOW!"

She hung up, as Yagi summoned them.

Mizuki called, "Right. We're done here. If we stay, long enough, the townspeople will kill her _and _us."

Yagi said, "We have to go to Starks Pond, right now! The others will pick us up."

Peter said, "Right. Let's go!"

They ran off to the pond, as the angry, yet very observant townsfolk, headed to the house.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, The Gang and Kazuto drove off, as the townspeople were running, in unison.

Farra, with one arm, by the wheel, said, "So… I'm surprised that Onigiri has been after a Sheila Broflovski."

She sighed, "How… How…"

Steven grinned, "Well. How awesome do you think they'd be, for taking Kyle's Mom?"

Kazuto remarked, "How surprising that Onigiri is here in South Park…"

Farra yelled, "NO! How _stupid _do those four can be? Kanaka said that Sheila was shocked by a Taser gun!"

Kazuto groaned, "Oh, man… That was harsh."

Percival said, "Need no hazing. The situation is fully at hand. Get us to Starks Pond, darling."

Farra groaned, "I get my cast off, tomorrow… but remind me to strangle Peter, first, when it's off. So, get in line!"

The townspeople then cheered, blocking the black van.

"Oh, no, you don't!" One citizen cried, "They wanted the reward, for themselves!"

Percival snapped, "Screw patience! FLOOR IT!"

Farra cringed, "I don't know…"

Steven yelled, "DO IT!"

She pounded the accelerator and ran through the townspeople.

Farra cried, out the window, "Sorry!"

She kept ramming through each person, killing and injuring people.

"Man, I hate driving!" Farra sobbed, "Driving on stick, in one arm!"

Percival shouted, "The Great Will will take it! DRIVE!"

Farra screamed, as she ran down a few more, plus a cyclist.

"Oh, god! Forgive me!" Farra sobbed, "I hit another biker…"

Steven jeered, "Baby."

Farra revved up and shouted, "SHADDUP!"

**WHAM!**

Steven gets wanged in the head with the ceiling. He groaned, "Farra…"

Kazuto said, "That must've hurt."

They escaped the mob, as they drove off to Starks Pond.

Onigiri watched on in the window, in City Hall, and spoke, "So… Whoever they are… They must be after me."

She then asked one of the associates, "Where were they last?"

One associate said, "I think… South Park Elementary."

Tohru smiled, "Hmm… I think they must've warned the children. Or… They must be spies. Who are they?"

She snapped, "NEVER MIND! I'll follow them!"

She rushed out and followed the car. She ran towards the van, in swift speed.

The van continued to drive off, but Farra then viewed the mirror, on the side. She saw Tohru Honda, in her mask, running in a very fast movement.

"Uh, guys!" She called, "We're being followed!"

Percival shouted, "Here! Stop her! I'll take the wheel!"

Kazuto cried, "WAIT! We cannot hurt her!"

Steven cried, "Oh, no? You mean we cannot hurt Onigiri?"

Percival shouted, "HURRY! BLAST THAT SON OF A RICEBALL!"

Farra busted down the doors, holding onto the hinge. She had no arms free. But then…

"Unh…" she groaned, "This hurts bad…"

She held up her bazooka and growled, "Finally, Tohru Honda… It ends with you, in flames!"

Tohru roared, "YOU WON'T STOP MY FAST! I AM SUPERSPEED!"

Farra said, "I don't know what you said…"

She shouted, as her cast started to disintegrate, "But I don't like how you said it!"

She fired, "JUSTICE BAZOOKA!"

**BOOM!**

Tohru dodged the blast, as Farra cried, "Is that all you got, huh?"

Tohru shouted, "Miss me!"

She kept firing, as Tohru smirked, "FOOLS! I am your goddess! I only want you out of my way!"

Farra flipped her off and shouted, "Not if I kill you first, bitch!"

Onigiri leapt up and dived toward Farra. She called to Percival, "STOP!"

**SCREEE-E-E-E-E-E-ECH!**

**WHAM!**

The van stopped, as Onigiri landed face first, on the roof. The van drove off, as Tohru was out cold.

Steven cheered, "Alright, Percival!"

Kazuto cried, "We're not licked yet! Starks Pond, here we come!"

Tohru heard Kazuto's yell and smirked, "As soon as I regain my leg strength, I go in and strike…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Starks Pond, the rest of AAW's soldiers were waiting, as they had Sheila tied up, without seeing anything.

Mizuki said, "This is boring. We arrived, but we really don't like how this is going."

Peter barked, "Are you high? This portly woman is Onigiri's target! We cannot lose her, or even fail this mission!"

Heather whined, "But I hate Sheila and her _Blame Canada _actions!"

Peter smiled, "Dude… That's your opinion… Not mine."

Mizuki sighed, "How long will this take?"

The van arrived, as they saw the others with Sheila. She started to wake up and groaned, "Uh… Where am I and why is it black?"

**BZZT!**

Heather used a tazer on Sheila, knocking her out again.

"Heather!" Peter, Mizuki, and Yagi yelled.

Farra stepped out and said, "Hey, guys! We got-."

Peter said, "We got Sheila Broflovski in custody. Onigiri is about to kill her, but luckily we avoided it."

Percival said, "Get in! We've got bigger worries."

Yagi asked, "Something wrong?"

Kazuto cried, "Onigiri… She's in South Park! She followed us, trying to kill us!"

They gasped, as Heather cried, "NO WAY! This is nuts, futz, and out on a rut! Tohru Honda has arrived?"

Peter asked, "Dude, what happened to your cast?"

Farra shouted, "Never mind! GET IN AND HURRY!"

They jumped in the van, as Percival drove off. They sped off from Starks Pond, only to be followed by Tohru Honda, who was riding a white ATV. Steven then saw the ATV and was shocked.

"Guys…" he called, "We got a rice ball in our rare darks."

"What kind of bull-?" Farra yelled.

She gasped, as they all cried, "ONIGIRI!"

"YOU HAVE MY PREY!" Tohru yelled, "Prepare to die!"

Peter screamed, "FLOOR IT!"

Percival shouted, "HOW CAN I? The gas is almost on E!"

He was right. The gas gauge pointed at almost on E, meaning it'll be empty.

Yagi cried, "I knew we should've gone to a gas station, for a refill!"

"We have no choice!" Farra yelled, "We'll have to fight her off!"

Peter snapped, "NO! You're injured!"

Percival called, "We can stop her, but we need to make use of the gas we got left!"

They slowed down, as Tohru's ATV sped into the van. She crashed in the back, flying into the van. Tohru was in the van, but not for long. Mizuki and Kazuto tossed her out, onto the streets.

Kazuto called, "No free rides!"

She stumbled down, onto the street. She got up and growled.

"Fools… Now I'll have to walk!" She snapped.

She dashed off, following the van. They never said where they went, but the van had very little gas left. She continued to run, with Steven seeing her, in the distance.

"Oh, crap!" He called, "Honda is gaining on us!"

Farra yelled, "Persistent little bitch!"

Yagi cried, "We have no choice. Someone step out and distract her!"

The Gang bellowed, "HOW?"

Kazuto shivered, as Yagi declared, "Iizuka, it's all yours!"

She shoved him off the van, and was in the middle of the street.

Heather cried, "Iizuka! GIVE HER HELL!"

Mizuki shouted, "Make us proud!"

Kazuto called out, "WAIT! I HAVE NO WEAPONS!"

Onigiri then appeared, in front of Kazuto. She growled, "You meddling kids have stopped me again, have you? Well, you cannot stop me from my dream! My dream… YOU WON'T GET MY DREAM!"

She pulled out a blade and snarled, "I'll deal with you… later… But let me remind you of something…"

She whispered, as he was frightened, "One day, you're the night is shining armor… and your princess will save you…"

**SLAP!**

She knocked him out cold, and snickered, "Remember that. Once I get to Broflovski _and _those interfering interlopers, you're next."

And she ran off, leaving Kazuto out cold, with her blade on the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Seina tries to reason with Mayura and Eimi, who were confused about Onigiri.<p>

Seina then suggested, "If you cat girls agree to join me and stop Onigiri, maybe we can help you become normal."

Mayura meowed, "We _are _normal, nya…"

Seina asked, "Incidentally, why are you kitties?"

Mayura purred, "We're like that, nya…"

She nuzzled on Seina, as Eimi stood up. She said, "Well, she won't explain, but I should."

She explained the story:  
><em>Mayura and I weren't always like this. Before the worlds fused, Mayura and I were normal women. We first met, back when I was selling a comic, back in Comic Party. However, Mayura hesitated to pay me for it. She was happy that a cat girl maid comic was fun, but she said something about the budget. In an instant, she caved in and paid for it. But then, it happened…<br>As she was about to take the comic book, the entire building started to glow white, like it was under a spell. After that, we faded away, out of existence. Happily, we were reborn, outside of Farburg, as two human-esque cat girls. All we did was purr, meow, and even lick our fur. We have lost the ability to speak, but we've managed to recover our voices, for a while. After that, we've joined and formed a detective agency… only to become partially successful._

Seina said, as she petted Mayura, "So… You two are among the people that are affected, out of canon. Does the affects wear off, occasionally?"

Eimi shook her head and growled, "I don't know! We never knew about it, but we've acted that way, only to feel very warm. I cannot be like this! At first, I do, but I couldn't take it!"

She sobbed, as she meowed, "I want my old life back!"

Mayura hissed, "Well, _I _like it! No more budgets to calculate, no more being on the red, best of all, NO MORE stress!"

She growled, "I'm not going back!"

Eimi meowed, "STOP IT! Don't you see? We have been successful cat detectives, but we miss our old lives! The Great Eimi Ohba misses her wonderful Doujinshi life! I wanna draw fan-comics again! Worst of all, I miss _Hot Springs Panda, _nya!"

Seina said, "You two… You have a disagreement… Maybe I can make it right."

She stated, "If it is a failure, maybe I can cure Eimi and keep Mayura as a pet."

Mayura smiled, "Nya… You're sweet…"

Eimi nodded, "Please do. Please take us back!"

Seina said, "Good. For the time being, you two will assist me. We'll need you two to head down to _Van Nuys_. Someone will die, soon…"

They agreed, as they left the office.

Seina thought, "I have a bad feeling on this… I wonder if they have _nine lives_…"

**XXXXX**

Back at the border of South Park, The Gang stepped out, carrying Sheila out of the van. They were out of gas.

Percival called Kanaka, on the phone, "Kanaka… Emergency! We have been stopped! We're out of gas and we're stuck. Onigiri is closing in on us."

Kanaka then exclaimed, "Well then, you guys have no choice! Until we can get an emergency tank on the way, hold off Onigiri, _at once_!"

Percival nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Kanaka added, "Also, we'll get you some fuel for the van."

They viewed a figure from the distance.

Heather cried, "Oh, no! Tohru is gonna kill us!"

Peter growled, "Game on!"

He bellowed, "Guys, I'm done being scared! It's her… or us!"

They jumped down, as Yagi guarded Sheila. Tohru arrived, all out of breath.

"Do you have any idea, how long I was running to you? I am so tired!" She yelled, "I cannot let you live. All I need from that whale…"

Peter called, "What is your purpose, phantom?"

Tohru laughed, still a bit dizzy from running, "I needed her blood… like when she made Terrence and Phillip bleed. That's the price of opening _Hell on Earth_, for she was mostly responsible for going to war, around North America. They should've made it as a movie… One with a musical number, and less farting. Canada is great, America is good… but Japan has more sizzle than fizzle."

She held her mask straight and continued, "Even when she dies, Hell is already sealed away. Have you forgotten that, already?"

She glared, "I _am _Hell!"

Farra snapped, "I don't care if you are even the lord of darkness! You won't kill her, even if she _did _cause her banter, making their lives hell!"

Steven cried, "Tohru Honda, ain't no way that The Gang will stop you! Steven Cooke, NO! THE GANG WILL STOP YOU!"

Heather cried, "You jerk!"

Honda smiled, "Aw, is that so?"

Peter was back at the van, as he loaded a metal bazooka with black powder and cloth.

"Let's see if she can stop us!" He growled, "If memory serves me, Tohru enlisted Hibiya to help out the whole _Big Bertha _incident. Lest we forget that Hibiya shot Farra! It all ends now!"

He called out, "HEY! RICE BALL!"

Onigiri gasped, as he fired a missile from the bazooka. It exploded in front of her, as The Gang dashed off.

"GO! GO! GO!" Peter cried out.

Onigiri was blinded, as the others were separated. Yagi and Peter took Sheila to the other side of town, while Percival, Farra, & Heather dashed off to find Kazuto. Steven and Mizuki hid behind the building, waiting to strike.

"DAMN YOU!" She coughed, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Peter thought, "Good. Enough _Powdered Soot_ to make a smokescreen, blocking a hellish woman."

They all separated, escaping Tohru. How will Onigiri stop them? But more importantly, why are Steven and Mizuki staying behind, confronting her?

"Do you have a plan, Steven?" Mizuki asked.

Steven said, "You bet… Leave it to me. We'll have Tohru Honda swinging the blues, before she succeeds."

Mizuki smirked, "She got you doing it, with the whole non-sequitur routine."

Steven glared, "Shut it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	94. Onigiri's Destruction

When last we left The Gang and its AAW allies, Onigiri hunted down them, as she was after one person, Sheila Broflovski. She confronted the AAW, since everybody was in South Park, while the citizens were under the influence of that psycho rice ball, while obtaining Kyle's Mom. The Gang, Kazuto, and Yagi escaped, but were out of gas, after returning to AAW HQ. Now they are stuck. Tohru Honda confronted our co-heroes, wanting the blood of the super bitch (in theory).  
>Using a bazooka and <em>Powdered Soot, <em>Peter Giese confronted Onigiri and blasted a smokescreen, in front of the devilish goddess. The entire group escaped, evading Onigiri, but only Steven Cooke and Mizuki Takase remain. What sort of plan do they have?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 84<br>Onigiri's Destruction**_

* * *

><p>Tohru coughed, as the smokescreen subsided. She discovered everyone has disappeared.<p>

"They're gone…" she said, "But they are closer than I think."

Steven and Mizuki were worried, as they hid behind a vehicle. They watched on, as Tohru looked around.

Steven said, "I have a plan… but I better hear yours, first."

Mizuki whispered, "I don't know. We _could _fight her, dead-on."

Steven cried in quietness, "What? Are you crazy? Steven Cooke believes in chivalry, and _that _includes a psychotic girl, hell-bent on killing Kyle's mom!"

"Well, _you_ think of an idea! Without the others, we're stuck!"

"How long before she realizes that we were hiding?"

Tohru seethed and snickered, "Gang… Come out to pla-a-a-a-a-ay…"

She shrieked, "Gang… Come out to pla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay…"

"Too soon," Mizuki said, "We have no choice. Kyle's Mom is with Peter and Hajime. She cannot know that she's still here…"

"GAH!" Tohru yelled, "Sheila! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Steven huffed, "You were saying?"

"Shut up."

"Well, we can still hide, until she spots us. She's not a robot, I know that."

"She's ¼ gynoid."

"I know that. Steven Cooke was testing you."

"Again, shut up… and focus!"

Tohru then sensed them both and smirked, "I know where you are hiding, in ways I cannot understand… in which it's natural for me, you cretins of coach."

Steven came out, as Mizuki ran off, to where she is, behind her. He called, "I don't know how you got here, but heads will roll, for _your _part in this travesty."

Tohru smirked, "Good… The head that will roll…"

She charged at him and shouted, "…is YOU!"

She threw a punch at Steven, as he blocked it. She delivered a right punch, hitting his chin. Steven staggered a bit, as he was not fighting back.

"What's the matter? Fight me, you wimp!"

Steven growled, "You? Call _me _a wimp? _You're _the wimp, _Tohru Honda!_ Have you forgotten that you are a pathetic girl? Steven Cooke is always gonna win in the end! Uh… too bad it hasn't happened yet."

"I see… Relish in your friends' accomplishments, but can't ketchup with the small piece of the mustard."

"Oh, I get it… Hot dog joke… I so get it-, HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!"

"I have heard about you. You're a big fat loser… from my words. I'm saying that, because I'm a fan of Cecelia Cooke… your sister."

"How dare you!"

He charged at Tohru and threw her down. She landed on her butt and cried, "Well… What happened to _chivalry_? Steven Cooke knows how to treat a lady, huh?"

Steven shouted, "Look! I don't know why or care how you came here and take over this world, but you're not taking it all away, by making it your own play date of blood and gore!"

"Who said anything about bloodshed? I wanted a _New World Order! _MY ORDER, not some sweaty men in tights!"

Steven grinned, as Mizuki crept behind Tohru. He called, "Okay, then, _Hollywood_, time for you to take me on! When I'm done with you, no one will _**EVER **_call _Steven Tortellini Cooke_ a loser again! Not my sister, not my bandmates, NOBODY!"

Tohru shouted, "BRING IT ON!"

Mizuki grabbed Tohru by the shoulders and restraint her. She called, "STEVEN! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! BLAST HER! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

Steven was standing motionless, as he growled, "Mizuki…"

Onigiri shouted, "YOU FOOL!"

Steven called out, "Mizuki! I have one thing to say about your brave move!"

He yelled, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

Tohru giggled, "Of course… She _knew _that she'll die, too. But… Do you think I am _that _predictable?"

She threw Mizuki over her shoulders, landing on Steven, and crashing into the concrete. Onigiri growled, as The Gang's last line of defense was out. She went toward them and was about to strike.

Is this the end of our latest members of The Gang? Will the others make it, in time?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Percival Gaynes, Farra Stevens, and Heather Dunn found Kazuto Iizuka, who was getting up from Onigiri's hand.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Farra called, "You were badly hurt."

Percival said to Heather, "Heather, he's got a huge bruise. We better fix him."

"Damn it, Per, I'm a drummer, not a doctor!" Heather yelled.

Kazuto groaned, "No. You cannot be safe here. Tohru was after you guys, after she slapped me."

"Damn…" Heather giggled.

Farra groaned, "Great… Now we have to get back to the van."

Percival said, "No need. Aside from me, hating Steven Cooke's guts, he is _still _a member of the Gang. However, we have to assure the safety of Kyle's Mom."

Heather asked, "What about Mizuki?"

Percival paused, and reflected, "You're right. We better save them. Peter would kill me, if his girlfriend was dead."

Farra shouted, "Are you crazy? We can't fight Tohru Honda, alone!"

Percival smiled, "You are forgetting, darling. She wants Sheila Broflovski. She'll worry about us, as soon as she is finished with her."

Onigiri's image was in Heather's mind, as she thought, "Maybe… Maybe she'll turn her to stone. After all, she wears a mask to cover her eyes."

Farra asked, "Any idea what Onigiri wanted to do with Kyle's Mom?"

Percival thought, "Good question…"

They ran off, as Kazuto picked up a knife. It was the same knife that Tohru dropped.

"Onigiri… I have to end you…" he seethed, "This is for Narue!"

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Hajime Yagi and Peter Giese were running off, as they carried the huge Jewish mother, with Yagi in front and Peter in back. They stopped in the middle of downtown, as they sat down.

"Man, am I exhausted!" Yagi groaned.

Peter said, "I don't know how much more for this I can take. Whatever Onigiri wants, it's _not _a good thing."

Yagi thought, and then said, "Perhaps she wants her soul."

Peter growled, "Dude, that's lame. If she were a demon… Oh, wait… She's ¼ demon! So, _anything _can happen!"

Yagi sighed, "I cannot believe we had to carry around a ton of blubber, when we were trying to hold off this bitch!"

"You're forgetting! Tohru Honda wants Sheila Broflovski! If they want her protected, so be it! It's our order from Kanaka Nanase!"

He stood up and called, "NO ONE! No one, not even Onigiri will kill her! She may act like a _Dark Master _or _Evil Mistress_, she cannot succeed!"

He sat back down, "We'll wait it off, hopefully until Percival and the others come back."

Yagi said, "You may be right. Although… I'm rather curious about this woman."

"Which one?"

"Onigiri! DUH! What else would she want? This is the _very same _woman that almost banned Christmas in South Park!"

"No, you were misunderstood. Sheila _ruined _Christmas, among the other people, since A) she's Jewish, and 2) she wanted to make the citizens feel unoffended by certain themes and terms. I'm offended by snowmen, since they look creepy, but I hate singing carols. Do you know that _off-key _singers are awful?"

"This, coming from the prodigy _George Harrison_."

Sheila, suddenly, woke up. She removed the bag and groaned, "Where am I?"

Yagi smiled, "At least Heather is not here."

Peter said, "Yes… But we cannot have her not knowing what's going on. We better explain to her."

He whispered, as Sheila got up, "_You _talk to her."

Sheila barked, "All right! What is going on here?"

Yagi explained, "Miss Broflovski, my name is Hajime Yagi, and this is my ally-in-command, Peter Giese. We represent the _Alliance Across the World. _We were here to protect, but it has gotten haywire."

Peter exclaimed, "It may not be long, and believable, but a deity named _Onigiri_ is in South Park. And she's coming to kill you."

Sheila was stunned. All she could say was…

"What, what, WHAT? ME?"

Yagi pleaded, "Miss, calm down! You may not believe me, but you're in grave danger!"

Peter huffed, "Leave her. She doesn't believe us."

Sheila called, "Wait! I don't know why, but you _better _tell me about it! I believe you, since _no one else _does."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I know. I heard all about you-."

Yagi snapped, "Uh, fat ass! Evading the subject, much?"

Peter smiled, "Sorry…"

Sheila spoke, "Well, I do understand, since this whole world is _meshugenah_!"

Peter shouted, "Hey, watch your mouth, you _rajah!_"

Yagi yelled, "STOP SHOUTING YIDDISH!"

But then, the people of South Park saw Sheila, who was with the AAW soldiers.

"HEY! It's Broflovski!" A man called.

Yagi called out, "Do NOT be alarmed, people! This woman is in danger! Onigiri has gone in South Park and chose to destroy this town!"

Sheila smiled, "I'll handle this. Maybe they'll understand."

She called, "PEOPLE! The time we get what we deserved, ends now! That deity, or mysterious woman, has come to me for guidance! However, I cannot stand by, and see these worlds fuse together! _These two _are one of the many reasons! We don't know who or what they are, but I have a feeling that Onigiri did this!"

She boomed, "I say that it is done! I will help rid this town of bizarreness, as we will take action and defeat that Onigiri!"

She saluted, "POWER TO THE PEOPLE!"

The crowd was in confusion, as Peter said, sarcastically, "Oh, real big words… Wonderful job."

The crowd paused, as one woman said, "Fuck you!"

They gasped, as the woman proclaimed, "Onigiri is shit! Tohru Honda, however, is our mayor!"

"WHAT, WHAT, **WHAT?**"

Peter and Yagi huffed, "Onigiri!"

One man shouted, "We want your head, Broflovski! You made all of our kids and friends cry!"

Another man shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are, Miss ANTI-Congeniality! You're no cakewalk!"

Another woman shouted, "You dare accuse us of fighting against Tohru Honda? Miss Honda is our leader! She promised us a cooler utopia!"

One man asked, "Doesn't she mean a _New Order_?"

Another woman called, "No, I think she was thinking of a happy order!"

Yagi called, "Are you _that _stupid?"

Peter shook his head and rebutted, "No… They're being _influenced _by Onigiri!"

Sheila called, "Which is it: _Onigiri _or _Tohru Honda?_"

Yagi replied, "Tohru Honda _is _Onigiri…"

"Oh."

The crowd added, "Ohhh…"

They paused, and that glared at her.

One woman shouted, "Well, we're _not _going to listen to you! Tohru Honda, or whatever she's called, wants your head!"

One man barked, "Down with the fat bitch!"

Another man called, "Let's get them!"

Yagi shrieked, "Oh, crap!"

Peter grabbed Sheila by the arm and dashed off, "RUN!"

They ran off, as the crowd was roaring, while chasing down Kyle's Mom and our co-heroes.

"QUIT calling me that! They know who I am!" Sheila yelled, breaking 4th wall.

Peter shouted, at the 4th wall, "And _DON'T _call us "_CO-_heroes"!"

As they evaded the angry mob of South Park citizens, under Tohru Honda's control, it seems trouble begins to ensue. Will they escape and return to The Gang, without being rabbled by the Rabble-Rabble Squad?

The mob shouted, "Rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble…"

Yagi cried out, "You just _had _to say that, you stupid narrator!"

_Sorry…_

Will Peter and Hajime escape, with Sheila Broflovski in their custody, all to keep her safe? Will they make it back, in time, before Mizuki and Steven fall to Tohru's evil strike?

"WHAT? MIZUKI'S IN DANGER?" Peter hollered.

He ran off in super-speed, with Yagi following and Sheila screaming in the velocity of the rapidity.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

><p>Tohru was about to give the final blow to Steven and Mizuki. But Percival appeared, tackling down Onigiri. He got up and called, "I don't think so!"<p>

She got up and began to brawl with him. He dashed at her, with a barrage of kicks. She blocked every shot, as Heather appeared, delivering a blow to the skull. Onigiri was in pain, but turned to Heather, seething in anger. Percival turned her around and punched her in the face. However, Tohru blocked the punch, catching it, with her bare hand. She twisted it around, as she threw him into the ground. He was in pain, as Heather was angry.

"YOU MORON!" She yelled.

She lambasted her head, with a side kick. Tohru was unaffected, as she smirked evilly. In an instant, she severely punched Heather in the chest, popping her heart out of her body and onto the pavement, splattering her blood. Her body, however, fell on the heart, into where it was blasted out – from her spinal area.

_Don't ask why…_

Percival asked, "How did that happen?"

She got up and growled, "NOW I'M MAD!"

Percival cried, "HEATHER! DON'T BE A HERO!"

She charged at Tohru, and began to deliver an elbow to the gut, a knee to the solar plexus, a heart punch to the head, and a headbutt on her niggon.

"_Niggon?!" _Tohru and Heather griped, breaking 4th wall.

All right. Noggin.

"That's better."

Onigiri was unaffected by it, as well. But she _was _bleeding from her forehead, under her mask.

"Simply a beautiful maneuver, young brat," she spoke, "I'm surprised that you lived to tell about it."

Heather cried, "Shut up! I can take out a bitch like you! Heather isn't for fun and games!"

"Oh? Is Heather even a sucker for pyro?"

She engulfed her hand and sneered, "How about some fire, scarecrow?"

She fired a fireball at her, but Heather dodged out of the way. She shot fire from her hand, aiming at Heather.

"HEY! Watch the merchandise! Heather Dunn-Nevins isn't just for show! She's for excitement!"

"Sorry. But _you _made me do this! NOW, DIE!"

In a glow of crimson and orange, she shot a wave of fire at Heather, surrounding her in the huge prison of hell.

"MAN! Heather thinks it must be _Alien Powers, _coming from a ¼ UFO like Onigiri!"

_What's with the quarter jokes?_

Heather charged through the flames, and was searing in anger.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She tackled Onigiri, socking her face around, left and right, severely bruising her face.

"Heather! That's enough! She's learned her lesson!" Percival called.

Heather shouted, "Heather will stop, once she's dead!"

She stopped, seeing Onigiri's face, all mangled. She stepped back and went to Percival and Farra, who were reviving the others. But then…

"Are… you… finished?" Onigiri spoke, as she was staggering up.

Her face quickly mended, as she was still bleeding. She snickered at them and started to run towards The Gang. Farra got up and ran to Tohru.

**POW! **Right in the kisser!  
>Tohru was socked in the face with Farra's left fist. Her head was bent back. But it went forward, letting out and evil grin.<p>

"That didn't hurt!" She giggled demonically.

**WHAM!**

Farra took a backhand to her face. She collapsed, as Percival was scared. "FARRA!"

He growled, "Aw, man! Is there no way pass this woman?"

As Tohru went forward, Peter & Yagi, with Sheila by their side, were peering behind a building, seeing the action going on.

Sheila spoke, "So, _this _is Tohru Honda?"

Peter whispered, "Right. Tohru Honda – _alias: Onigiri_. AAW and LSAAWS's #1 _Most Wanted _fugitive."

Yagi continued, "We heard about the happenings, going on. One of them included the snow burying of _Plas City_. Another involved the countless deaths in the worlds, including the Video Game World's destruction. It won't be long, before everybody is gone… everyone, except for her followers."

Peter said, "Hajime! Stay with Kyle's Mom!"

"Sheila!"

"Right, w'ever! I'm going in!"

Yagi barked, "NO! It's dangerous!"

Sheila barked, "She's right! She looks harmless!"

Yagi scoffed, "Yeah, right… _Harmless…_"

"You saw what happened! Steven Cooke cannot get the job done, and you _know _what she did to Farra and Heather! Plus, my girlfriend is in there!"

Yagi pleaded, "NO! YOU CAN'T! Whatever she is, we have to strategize!"

Peter yelled, "MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN THERE!"

He ran out.

"WAIT! PETER!" Yagi called.

She huffed, as she turned to Sheila, "You, stay here, and _don't _pop out in the clear."

She nodded in contract, as Yagi ran off, "Idiot!"

"Farra! Percy!" He called, as he ran to the others, "We are coming!"

Farra moaned, as she rubbed her chin, "Peter… Run…"

Peter glared, "So… _You're Onigiri_, amirite?"

Tohru smiled, "I remember you… You were with that bimbo of a girlfriend and that robot with purple hair. I think I see a pattern, like in your son-."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"You psycho! You dare touch Mizuki, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

She glared at Peter, as he growled, "Come on… and see me…"

He smiled, "This is gonna be aw-!"

**POW!  
><strong>"SHIT!"

She clocked him in his stomach, as she stepped back. She then delivered a leg to his head, stunning him. He stood tall and growled, "Fine! You dare mock me?"

She charged at him, as he stepped back. She gave him a huge barrage of punches, in his gut and head. He growled, "Is that all you got?"

She grinned, as she stepped closer to Peter, "No. In fact, I'll gut you like a pig! I can tell, since you were born of _The Year of the Pig_."

He grabbed her ankles and threw her up, "NO! I'm born on the year of _Kinnikuman!_"

"Wait…" he thought.

He jumped up and cried, "ULTIMATE MUSCLE!"

In fierce velocity, he grabbed Tohru by the arms and held her in a _Muscle Buster_ form.

"If you think you can stop my friends with fire and spirits, see if you can perform a wrestling move! I learn this one from a video game I played!"

He grabbed tightly, as Tohru pleaded, "WHAT? You're kidding! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"

"CAN'T I?"

He broke free and had a better idea. He spun her around and shouted, "_ELEMENTAL MIXER! FUU RIN KA ZAN!"_

He spun her in a Double Underhook hold, throwing her from arm to arm.

"QUICK LIKE THE WIND!"  
>He slammed her to the ground.<p>

"SILENT LIKE THE FOREST!"  
>He grabbed her under her arm and jumped into the air, flipping himself and Onigiri around, until she has her in a piledriver hold.<p>

"CONQUER LIKE THE FIRE…"  
>As he grabbed her in a piledriver hold, Peter drives the evil woman into the ground. He then threw her up and caught her in a Reverse Romero Special.<p>

"IMMOVABLE LIKE THE MOUNTAIN!"  
>He then spun around, in the air, with the hold held tight.<p>

Percival huffed, "And also, stupid as the water…"

Yagi was in awe, "How did he do that?"

Peter then grabbed him in a _Muscle Buster_…

"KINNIKU BUSTER!"

**WHAM!  
><strong>He slammed her with a Kinniku Buster, and flew back up.

"And now… THE KINNIKU DRIVER!"

**POW!  
><strong>Onigiri is crashed in the pavement, with his legs on her arms, leaving a dent in the ground. Peter jumped out and brushed off. Tohru was out like a light. Yagi was stunned, as she said…

"Oh, my **GAWD!**"

Peter smiled, "And the psycho-bra thinks I cannot do this."

He then barked at the 4th wall, "_He no tsuppari wa iran desu yo_!"  
><em>Translation: <em>"_I won't even need the push __of my farts!_"

Yagi gasped, "OH! _Kotoba no imi wa yoku wakaran ga, tonikaku sugoi jishin da!_"  
><em>Translation: <em>"_OH! I have no idea what he was talking about, but what superb confidence!_"

Percival asked in confusion, "What?"

Onigiri croaked, "You did… And you shouldn't have done it…"

She spoke in a clear voice, "Seriously… You _really _shouldn't have. Nice wrestling moves, though. _And_ I had no idea what you said, earlier, but what confidence!"

She got up and cricked her neck a bit. The rest of The Gang, Yagi, and Sheila were stunned in fright.

"H-HOW?" Percival cringed, "Peter was completely in the zone! How did she withstand that _onslaught?_"

Onigiri grinned, as she was bleeding from her head, "Lucky for you… I have a hard head and a thick skull."

The rest of The Gang got up, as they were simply in pain… and fear…

Peter growled, "That's not right! I had you!"

"Damn it!" Farra groaned, "Is there _no way _of stopping her?"

Yagi cried, "Sheila is dead… Isn't she?"

Sheila yelled, "NOW YOU WAIT A MINUTE!"

She marched to Tohru, as Steven cried, "NO, YOU IDIOT!"

Sheila slapped her face, as she scolded, "Now, you listen to me, young lady! What the hell do you think you're doing? Just because of _one _mistake I made! I know, I should've listened to my son, Kyle, but I learn from it! But I learned something today-."

Heather called, "Hey, fatty! Skip the nice morals and get on with it!"

Mizuki called, "Yeah, while we're young! And, also, very sore…"

Sheila shouted, "I don't know what you have against me, but _no one _kills me, and gets away with it! Have you forgotten that I am Jewish? Or have you forgotten that my bastard husband, which I called him that for sniffing cat piss, is a lawyer?"

"Ew!" Heather gagged.

"Shut up." Percival said.

Tohru gasped, "WHAT? You mean…"

Even as Onigiri, she gets very shocked and timid, whenever she hears about people with different forms.

"You mean to tell me that your hubby is a… I never knew about… Oh, it's so, uh… Wow…"

She grinned, "That _still _is no excuse, fat bitch!"

"WHAT, WHAT, **WHAT?**"

She socked Onigiri in the face, removing her mask, forcefully.

"How dare you call me that, you piece of garbage?"

Tohru's face was showable, as Heather cried, "AAH! ONIGIRI'S FACE! DON'T STARE AT ITS EYES!"

She covered her eyes, as the others thought, "What blue eyes she has…"

_Do the math: Brown hair + blue eyes = cute Moé_

Sheila grabbed her hair and yelled, "You think you're better than me, you fucking brat? Well, I ought to kick ya ass back to Japan, you piece of garbage! Come on, you blue-eyed slut!"

**BAM!  
><strong>Tohru kicked her in the chin, knocking her out.

"You're the _third _person that pulled my hair! The first two being _Akito Sohma _and _Father Matthias! _Akito, of course, was when I had compassion… Matthias, however, he suffered…"

"Who?" The Gang asked Yagi.

Yagi spoke, "A preacher that Tohru killed. Reasons were not explained, since the record of his death was a plummet off a huge building…"

"Oh…" they replied.

Yagi smiled, "Akito Sohma was the head of the Sohma family."

The Gang waved at Yagi, "We know _that_, shithead… We're not dumb…"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Tohru called, as she glowed in a black aura.

She then stared at Sheila, as she hummed a few bars of _Blame Canada…_

"Shame on you, you _Newark Nuisance_… For you see… I have always wanted to kill you off, for your crimes against humanity."

Sheila groaned, "Wh-, Wh-, what will you do to me?"

Onigiri grinned, as she held up a knife and said, "Shallow, dull… sharp… rusty… You name it, we got it. I saved my _personal _dagger that I had, during my _Resistance _days, and I never used it. Forged by a blacksmith… Never used… Aged in antiquity… And _you, _Sheila Broflovski, will be the _first_ to taste its cold, hard, rustic, and sharp steel."

She licked the blade with her tongue, without cutting it, as she giggled, "Your blood shall be mine to feast on, since South Park is _just another city_ in my further conquest in becoming a goddess."

She glared, "But you know everything… even the meddling do-gooders in _AAW_."

She rubbed her neck and blushed, "That, or I must've said too much."

She held the dagger high and cried, "BUT WHO THE HELL CARES?"

She lunged at Sheila, but…

**STAB!**

Tohru was stabbed in the chest… by another dagger?

Peter gasped, "WHAT TH-?"

Steven cringed, "That was…"

Farra thought, "Is it _possible _that someone used a dagger to gut her?"

Kazuto appeared and cried, "GUYS! YOU BETTER RUN, NOW!"

It was him that threw the knife. Tohru collapsed, as she was bleeding from her chest. She croaked, as she grabbed the dagger.

"So… That's where… it went…"

She dropped to the ground and let out a death rattle. The Gang was in relief.

"Finally… It's over…" Peter sighed.

Steven put his foot on Tohru's body and cried out, "WE WON!"

_Crowd cheers on…_

Yagi called, as she grabbed Sheila, "You guys go on ahead. Kyle's mom and us will take her back to HQ."

Kazuto said, "We'll leave you be. You got something to do."

Peter nodded, "Good. What's the next job for us?"

Heather stated, "I wanna go to Canada! We got an invite for a snack date!"

Mizuki addressed, "Well, I suppose we deserve a break… now that Tohru has been dealt with. But her presence must be eradicated. My sources tell me that her followers are attending a _WWE Live Event_ in South City."

Farra gasped, "NO WAY! You mean WWE is going LIVE, in this mind fuck?"

The Gang left, feeling excited.

Steven cheered, "Steven Cooke is enjoying this! This will be my _very first _WWE Event, in a long time! Hey, do you think we should get Randy Orton's endorse?"

Heather cheered, "Heather wants CM Punk's!"

Mizuki huffed, "We're doing a _business _matter. Plus, it won't start, until next week."

She blushed, "Of course… It'll be fine to have Zack Ryder's name on me."

Peter guffawed, "Dude… That loser? All he does was YouTube vids!"

Farra said, "Well, all I want, in signage, is John Cena. That, or The Undertaker…"

Steven said, "Why not have the autographs, _after _our stakeout in South City?"

They all agree, "YES! VERY YES!"

The Gang departed, as they refilled their nearly-destroyed van's gas and drove off.

Percival remarked, "That reminds me… We have to stop by the Body Shop and get our van fixed."

Yagi and Kazuto took Sheila away, via helicopter.

* * *

><p>Up in the sky, Yagi had a mere thought.<p>

"Something tells me that the stab to her heart was easy…" she said, "Perhaps… _TOO _easy…"

She then thought, looking at Kazuto, "Still… It would take Onigiri's _own _blade to kill her. But… Iizuka only did the damage. I know for _one _thing… Tohru Honda… is _still _alive…"

Kazuto asked, "Did you say something, Yagi?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Just talking to myself."

She then thought, "Onigiri… How _can_ we kill her?"

* * *

><p>Silence occurred, as Tohru's corpse was on the ground. But then…<p>

"Rabble, Rabble, Rabble, Rabble, Rabble, Rabble…"

The townspeople arrived, seeing Honda's body on the ground. They were in shock.

"OH, NO! Mayor Honda is dead!"

"It cannot be!"

The people began to cry and complain, as they mourn over Tohru Honda. But if we learn _anything_ from Super villains…

Tohru got up, all gingerly, and removed the knife from her chest. She then growled, "What are you doing here?"

The crowd cheered, as they praised for Tohru.

"YAY! Tohru Honda lives!"

"OUR MAYOR IS SUPREME!"

"She'll never die! WE LOVE TOHRU!"

They chanted, "Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Tohru!"

Tohru groaned, and then seethed, "Shut up… Please, shut up…"

They cheered and chanted, as Tohru was getting angrier…

She roared, "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU BRAINLESS REDNECKS!"

She glowed again, and held up her two daggers, which magically turned into machetes. The crowd screamed, as she roared, "YOU IDIOTS!"

She screamed and slashed each townsfolk, one by one, as they ran off. Somehow, being stabbed by Kazuto burned fuel in the fire. The bigger question was this: _Why is she still alive?_ Was Hajime Yagi's theory correct? Was the shot to the heart, by a knife, _TOO _easy?

* * *

><p>At a church, out of town, Father Hathious, the preacher from <em>Chapter 81 <em>was in a bench, sitting and praying.

"I know about Tohru Honda, more than anything… I know her… She is what she is… She _is _immortal! She's NOT! She's an eternal young girl… all because that demon, Chris McLean, gave her that power."

He glared up at the cross, "I… will… stop you. _I _am on a mission from God! And I WILL! NOT! BE! STOPPED!"

He then spoke, in anger, "Tohru Honda cannot be killed… She's the living embodiment of hate… Hate cannot be killed. Tohru's own kindness, heart, pure soul, and corrupt powers… they are nothing but a real identity. But… Onigiri can never die…"

The doors busted open, as a lone figure appeared, in a dark silhouette.

"Father Hathious, I presume?" The figure spoke.

"WHO? Who are you?"

"I am nobody you know of… but I _am_ familiar with _Onigiri…_"

The figure was female, with a black dress and white boots. She had long blue hair and a small body.  
>It was Dawn!<p>

"You know… Tohru Honda?" Hathious inquired.

Dawn smiled and said, "We should talk. I was sent by Tohru's _former _entourage/partner."

Hathious gasped, "Hanajima…"

She glowed in a dark aura and shone purple eyes and said in a demonic voice, "Where should I begin? Do not fret, by the way, father… I am on _your _side."

It seems that Dawn has been training with Hanajima. But why is she siding with the man that lost his father to Onigiri?  
>All will be explained… in a future chapter…<br>Until then, tune in to the _next_ chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	95. Kiosk to Success

At the Galleria Mall, Jen and Caitlin see a small kiosk. They were concerned about it.

"I see we return home, and _someone _invades our territory," Jen huffed.

Caitlin added, "I heard that we're introducing a new food."

"Please let it _not _be the burkey chunklets, again…"

As the girls tried to figure it out, two boys, in shades and black shirts were in concern.

"Did you hear that?" Blade asked, "We take this store… as our own. It'll be better than Taj Mahome Video… almost."

Blade and Christo, returning from refugee camp, have a plan… but what?  
>All we know is that <em>Today's the Day<em>!

**XXXXX**

At the _Broken Shades, _hours ago, May was helping Narue and Excel open their kiosk, which starts today. She helped lift boxes, as Miyazawa brought in a suitcase and a minivan.

"Just so you know, _everyone _in Broken Shades is going…" she said.

May asked, "Excel, I'm so happy that Il Palazzo is coming, too."

Excel giggled, "I know! Excel wouldn't miss it, for the world!"

Miyazawa said, "Well, Ropponmatsu 1 just brought in a huge station wagon for all of us, since we're only heading to Canada, via a bullet train. The Gang chose to come, too, but they rather wait for us. We're all going together. Besides…"

Hyatt asked, "Besides… What?"

Miyazawa thought, "What _can _I say?"

Narue said, "Well, seeing that you'll be chaperoning May, we'll be fine. Look at the guest list joining."

She looked at the list:  
><em>"May, Yukino Miyazawa, Lord Il Palazzo, Hyatt, The Gang (All six of them), Sayaka &amp; Himeko, Rachel Moore, Ropponmatsus 1 &amp; 2… <em>Now look at these names: _Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt, Yuki Nagato, Chiyo Mihama…"_

The list goes on, which included Matsuya, Watanabe, Iwata, & Sumiyoshi. Everyone chose to come.

Narue sighed, "I'm saying that we need some part-timers, just to keep going…"

Excel cheered, "Excel counts as a PTW! (_Part-Time Worker_)_"_

Miyazawa sighed, "Well, be that as it may, you two be careful."

She called to May, "May! We're leaving!"

May ran to her, "Coming, Yuki!"

She drove off, as she, May, and Hyatt were waving goodbye. Narue and Excel waited for Ropponmatsu 1 to come by.

"Boy, when's the super robot coming?" Narue asked, waiting patiently.

The wagon arrived, with Rachel and Yuki in the back.

"Narue!" She called.

Narue sighed, as Excel continued to pack boxes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 85<br>Kiosk to Success**_

* * *

><p>Wyatt smiled, "This is so fun."<p>

Watanabe shivered, "Why is it so goddamn cold?"

Jen yelled, "To us… This train took us back home!"

Miyazawa cried, as everybody got off the train, heading to Edmonton, "Man… It's been a hell-ass ride… I hope the food didn't get spoiled."

Narue said, "No, it won't. It's being delivered to the _Galleria Mall_."

Miyazawa sighed, "I'm home… Canada. Did you miss me?"

May asked, "You're still suffering from that disaster, months ago?"

Miyazawa shook her head, as they all left.

**XXXXX**

At the mall, the Daitenzin and The Gang confronted each other.

Matsuya asked, "Do we know you?"

_Another group? _Sumiyoshi said.

Farra said, "Well, I should ask you the same question."

R-1 bowed, "Meet my allies from the Department of City Security… They are my seniors, Iwata, Matsuya, Sumiyoshi, and Watanabe."

Steven bowed, "Delighted…"

Percival smiled, "Devastated…"

Heather cheered, "Dilapidated!"

Iwata smirked, "So, I hear that you six took care of my darling Ropponmatsu?"

_Your__ darling?_

Percival said, "It wasn't easy, you know. R-1 came to us for help, but…"

Steven smirked, "It's a long story."

He asked, "So, how did _you _show up?"

Watanabe sighed, "Too many Sohmas…"

The Gang cried, "Sohmas?!"

Matsuya explained, "We were lost in a routine mission, but were captured by two people, saying something about a new world order. However, the leader, Kyo, was all a façade."

"How so?" Peter asked.

Matsuya said, "It's all because of _one _person, we believe… _Onigiri_."

The Gang was shocked, as Mizuki nodded, "No worries about her, you know."

Peter said, "Yeah. Onigiri is dead. We've managed to oust the leader."

_They didn't know that Tohru was still alive._

Watanabe said, "Nice… But now all that's left is to clean this world."

R-2 cheered, "The Gang in action! They'll save the day!"

Iwata shouted, "Why did you bring _her?_"

The Gang sighed, "Don't ask…"

Iwata grabbed R-1 and shouted, "Then, if you don't mind, I'll take Ropponmatsu off your hands. It's best for me to _reconcile _our meeting, since it's been ages."

_It's been months…_

Steven nodded, "She's all yours, homie."

The Gang left, as they left _both _Ropponmatsus in the _Daitenzin_.

Watanabe groaned, "And they left us, with the complete package."

Farra waved, "Good luck, reuniting with each other! You've got some catching up to do!"

Matsuya said, "On the plus side, it's best we take a breather."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Iwata shouted, "THEY LEFT ME WITH _BOTH _ROPPONMATSUS! I DESERVE YOU _AND _ROPPONMATSU 1!"

**POW!**

Matsuya struck him, with a huge kick. He was sent flying.

_Things never change. _Sumiyoshi said.

Watanabe smiled, "In this crazy world, it seems fun."

Iwata plummeted into the fountain.

**SPLASH!**

_Fun?_

"Don't ask…"

R-1 asked, "Excuse me, Senior Matsuya, but where should we go now?"

Matsuya said, "Well, I heard of a new kiosk opening… But we have orders from Miss Takara."

_She did. Here's what Miyuki gave to the four Daitenzin._

"_We have reason to believe that escaped refugees have appeared in the Galleria Mall. I want you to go down to Canada and find them. The Gang and the Kona Force will assist you. Capture these two people alive… But be careful. The Mall has very strange sightings, so be aware of the dangers that occur. I DID brief you of that bombing, months ago, am I right?  
>Anyway, the refugees are still in the mall, so take our invites from myself, Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa. We'd come, too, but there's something going on, back in HQ. Please hurry back, arrest the escapees, and Ichigo and Rukia will reward you, splendidly."<em>

Matsuya said, "And _that _is when we got a kiosk opening…"

Iwata groaned, "I'm not hungry."

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa huffed, "What do you mean you're not?"

May and Hyatt were in protest. May barked, "I am _not _going to stay with you! I know it _is _your job, just to protect me, but _this time… _I'll be fine, on my own."

Hyatt said, "Plus, Haruka is going to introduce me to Rino."

Miyazawa said, "Well, as long as it's supervision… Okay, fine. Just don't get lost. I have to go see Excel and Narue."

Hyatt demanded, "Tell Senior that I said Hi."

She walked off, leaving May and Hyatt behind. As she grew a bit worried, she collided into a girl with a blue uniform and brown hair, without knowing.  
><em>Need we guess? It was then that two well-known anime women <em>_finally__ met, face-to-face._

"Oh, sorry," she said, as she apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," Yukino said.

Tohru got up and brushed herself off. Yukino stared at her and thought, "Blue uniform… Brown hair in ribbons… Hmm…"

She asked her, "You look familiar… Do I know you from somewhere?"

Tohru glared, with a dagger behind her back, and responded, "Why? Do I look like someone you know?"

Yukino thought, but responded, "No… You _do _look cute, like May."

She smiled, "Oh. Okay, then. Sorry about that meeting there. I have to go reflect."

Tohru waved, as she sighed in relief. "That was close."

She sneered evilly and thought, "Who the hell is she? Whoever she is, she almost knew me. _Almost._"

Meanwhile, May and Hyatt went off to see Rino, who was at _Spin This_.

May said, "Rino's invited, too. Albeit, she's not a sharp knife, but she _is _love-steady."

Hyatt asked, "Why is that?"

**XXXXX**

Jude replied, "Because, my _Skater Bra _had come back. I'd give her the heads-up, just for tonight, after the grand opening…"

The Kona Force were at their table, like old times… except…

Nikki R, in Nikki's clothes, was sitting in a normal seated position. She said, "I _do _have everything about Nikki. Sadly, I don't mimic her movements and poses…"

Jen said, "Aside… Jude, why do you think Rino will come? You know she's somewhat forgetful."

Jude laughed, "Oh, Jen… Something about this girl really drives me wild, dude."

Jonesy huffed, "Well, this sucks. I have to apply for a part-time job, again. Now that this Nanase chick and that ACROSS loco has a kiosk-."

Jen growled, "Don't… tell me…"

Nikki beeped, "He is going to apply for the kiosk job. _Probability of acquisition: 75% (Good Chance) - Possibility of termination: 100% (Outcome: Disappointing)._"

Jonesy asked, "Meaning?"

Nikki said, "Your possible employment with be successful, but I fear that you _may _be fired again. The numbers don't lie."

He groaned, "Typical for an android."

Nikki beeped, "Bite me."

Caitlin said, "Well, we are _still _invited, since this _is _Narue Nanase's newest project."

Wyatt remarked, "_Co-_project. She has that ACROSS woman."

Jonesy said, "Well then, we should have to disperse, for the moment. Jude has a date, I have a job, and we have a mission."

He asked, "Incidentally, why is she siding with ACROSS?"

Jen declared, "I met with her, today, and she was simply hyperactive. Plus, ACROSS was going back to old management."

Wyatt explained, "So, she's in peace?"

"For now. Don't forget: Miyuki gave us a lowdown on _two _refugees that are _right here _in this mall."

Jude questioned, "What about… _Onigiri?_"

Jen said, "I got the text from Percival. She's dead. They gutted her, but her presence is _still _lingering."

Caitlin barked, "We should_ totally _go to South City, as well. Konata said that a WWE Live event, next week, will have Onigiri present."

_Cut to The Gang, heading to a donut shop._

"While we're on the subject," Mizuki asked, "What of Kyle's Mom?"

Peter said, "Detained. She's in a safe zone in HQ. Now that Tohru Honda is gone, _no one _is safe."

Steven spoke, "Well, she's still here, in spirit; but The Gang knows how to celebrate. We'll party, and then we continue on."

Heather said in cheers, "We should get some money and buy our own food!"

Percival sighed, "Couldn't you just ask for my money? I would've gladly said "No". Besides, some _douchebag_ has been using my gold card!"

Steven whistled in nervousness.

They saw a sign, which said: "_Taste Testers WANTED for Creamy Creams Donuts – NO experience, just a steady tongue and stomach_"

_This could be a job for May._

Peter gasped, "Dude…"

Farra cringed, "Holy…

Mizuki sobbed, "Snacks…"

Steven and Heather muttered, "_That's _food?"

They cheered, "FREE FOOD!"

The Gang barged in the store, as they applied for the job.

_We'll check back, later…_

* * *

><p>May and Hyatt arrived at <em>Spin This, <em>with Rino and Pucchan listening to a CD. May waved to her. Rino turned and saw them.

Rino blushed and said, "Oh… hello."

She ran to them and said, "Haruka! It's been long!"

Hyatt asked, "You know of her, Miss Haruka?"

May blushed, "Oh, sorry… I thought you knew."

She introduced Rino, "Hyatt, this is Rino Rando and her puppet pal, Pucchan. Rino, this is my friend, Hyatt."

Rino gasped, "OH! I didn't know… I thought it was Yukino, but with a bad hair day…"

Pucchan said, "That, or a boob job…"

Rino scolded, "Pucchan!"

Hyatt giggled, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Rino."

Rino giggled, "I'm happy to see you. I am Best Student Council's secretary, Rino Rando."

Pucchan barked, "And I am her pit crew, Pucchan."

May giggled, "Every time you say it, it is so enjoyable."

Rino asked, "Thanks. But where's Yukino?"

"She's heading to the Kiosk. A Narue Nanase and Excel are opening a new business. Yuki is set to see the final touches."

"Who's Excel?"

Hyatt explained, "Oh. Senior Excel is my best friend."

May said, "You'll meet her, soon enough."

She retorted, "So… How's Jude?"

Rino replied, "He's doing well. His Game Store has been improving, thanks to the budget that Kanade sent to them. Mayura would flip, but lately, she's nowhere to be found."

Hyatt asked, "So, Jude is a gamer? Who is he?"

"My boyfriend."

May said, "I'll explain. Rino first met Jude, in the ice rink, after she fell on her butt. Since then, she was looking for him."

Hyatt asked, "Miss Haruka… Why wasn't he in the ice rink?"

Rino explained, "He drives the Zamboni… _and _he got fired, for leaving a baby on the seat, while driving. But I forgave him. At the very least, he's been busy. I've waited about two months for our next date, but knowing Jude… _Busy, Busy, Busy._"

May said, as Hyatt coughed, "Hey, listen, Jude will be there. In fact, you're invited to Miss Nanase's Kiosk."

Rino giggled, "Oh, wow! I get free food? OH! I could even get Miss Nanase's autograph!"

Hyatt coughed blood. Rino asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Ron the Rent-a-Cop appeared and called, "I'll explain… She's in direct violation of littering… You _might _want a wet-nap, or use the women's room."

"Sorry, officer…" Hyatt gagged.

He gave her a ticket, as May giggled at him, "Hey, I remember you! Yeah! You made Yuki angry!"

Ron barked, "Quiet down, Maggot! This is war, now! And you are _not _to proceed in your shenanigans!"

May saluted, "SIR! YES, SIR!"

Rino groaned, "And they say _I'm _brick-headed…"

Ron turned to Rino and said, "Congratulations on dating one of the _punks _in this mall. I got my eye on you… twerp."

Rino huffed, "OOH! You're such a meanie!"

Pucchan spoke, "Moron… You leave her alone. She did nothing wrong!"

Ron said, "Kid, remove the puppet, right now, or I am taking it from you."

Pucchan whispered, "Watch this…"

He barked, "Oh, yeah? Why don't you remove me and put your hand in _there_? Unless you're chicken!"

Ron was fuming, as May and Hyatt were worried. He took the puppet and put it in his hand. He spoke, "Now… Your puppet pal goes bye-bye. YOU… have been warned."

Pucchan then said, "Wait! You're taking me, anyway?"

GAH!

He threw the puppet back to Rino, as he was shocked. The others were scared. Hyatt dropped dead. Ron, all flustered, then said, "Uh… Under the light of these… uh… er… I got my eyes on you, kid."

He turned to May and gave her a ticket, "As for you, get this woman to the nurse's office, before you spill blood on the floor."

May cheered, "Yes, sir."

Ron groaned, "Sickos…"

She picked up Hyatt and said, "Don't worry… She'll be alive again. It's weird, you know?"

Rino was stammering, as Pucchan added, "That blue haired broad is something… Maybe we should take her somewhere, where it's safe."

Rino shivered, "Is she… dead?"

May said, "Yes. Like I said, it's magic… I think."

As they walked to the nurse's office, Watanabe saw them, from far away, and gasped, "Miss Ayasugi?"

He thought, "Why is _she_, an ACROSS agent, without that _other _girl? And why with kids?"

Iwata looked on, "Oh ho! It's your _NOT-_girlfriend!"

R-1 smiled, "And she is with Miss Haruka."

_Another surprise. _Sumiyoshi said.

Matsuya said, "You know them?"

R-1 said, "We happened to be neighbors, down in the _Broken Shades._ Miss Hyatt is also there, but living with Miss Narue Nanase, for the moment."

Iwata was crushed, "WHAT? You were in there, without me?"

_Touching…_

Watanabe growled, "HOW? WHY AM I CURSED? The love of my life is with these two, and we missed it!"

Iwata smiled, "Oh, no, don't worry. There's always a positive side to it."

Matsuya barked, "Nope. It's not, if they meet with the ENEMY!"

_Basic protagonists…_

Iwata giggled, "And _they _hung with The Gang… How importuning…"

Watanabe shouted, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT WORD!"

**XXXXX**

"_Nor _do we know about donuts…" Steven huffed, as they got the job, inside the donut room, which had about two million donuts, of different varieties, piled up high in trays.

The Gang looked around and scrambled to find the right donuts to test. Heather stayed put, since she'd stay away from them. As they lined up, Farra asked, "Heather? You want some?"

Heather shook her head and said, "Sorry. I hate donuts. It has milk in it."

Percival said, "They are _dough_nuts."

Heather shouted, "STUPID! I know that! But the creams and frostings and filling are milky!"

She added, "Besides, since I gave birth to Beth, I cut down on sweets. One time, I had to see a cookie place called "_Ninja Dave's_", during our L.A. excursion. Who would've guessed they make cookies, _without _butter? Not me."

The Gang nodded, "Oh…"

Percival said in praise, "Step-Sis, we all admire your willpower…"

Steven cheered, "Okay… More for us!"

Mizuki said, "Well, at least Onigiri is gone. That's something good."

They charged at the donuts, as Heather saw a blue frosting donut and blushed. "This is something for Farra…" she said.

As they engorged and played around, shoving donuts in their mouths, Heather was disgusted.

"Jeez… Heather's going to be sick… If this keeps up, we _may not _have that treat from Nanase and Excel!"

_CUE Musical Number – The Gang sings "The Good Life" from the Aquabats Super Show Ep. 4__** (with some changed words; I DO NOT own it)  
><strong>__(Rock/Ska music begins)_

_(Steven): We've had a hard day; I think we earned a good time  
>(Farra): (Good times, good times, good times, WHOA!)<br>(Steven): Got a fistful of donuts; _COME ON, GUYS! Let's go nuts!_  
>(Peter &amp; Farra): (Thank you, dude; give me few)<em>

_(Percival): Inside the snowy fields  
>Give me a jelly-filled<br>(Peter, Mizuki, & Farra): (Give me more, give me more,  
>give me more, give me more)<em>

_(Percival): Another helping  
>would be a nice thing<br>(Peter, Mizuki, & Farra): (Give me more, give me more,  
>give me just a little more)<em>

_(Steven): We're savoring the flavor of the good life!  
>Come along and have a slice<br>of the GOOD LI-I-I-I-I-I-IFE!_

Of the GOOD LIFE!

_(The Gang): Think we need a little more  
>Think we need a little more<em>

_(Steven): Let's take a chance, and do just what we wanna  
>(Peter, Mizuki, &amp; Farra): (Do just what we wanna)<br>(Steven): Let's take another swing at the donut piñata!  
>(Peter &amp; Percival): (Hit it! Hit it! YAY!)<em>

_(Steven): We're savoring the flavor of the good life  
>Come along and have a slice<br>of the GOOD LI-I-I-I-I-I-IFE!_

_(Music slows down, as The Gang starts to weaken and cough)_

_(Steven; groaning): of the… Good li-i-i-i-i-i-ife…_  
>Unh… OH, boy…<br>Oh, boy…

Oh… man…

(_Music ends_)

"URK!" Steven croaked, as he collapsed, with his stomach plump.

The others, except for Heather, collapsed on the tile floor, with _very _full stomachs. Steven called to Heather, "Why aren't _you _eating them?"

Heather groaned, "Morons…"

Peter groaned, "So… full…"

Their boss arrived, as they saw The Gang finished, after eating (brace yourself) a total of 739 donuts. Divide that by five, and you'll know that the Gang each ate about 148 donuts. Heather had none.

"What happened?" A woman with a pink sweater huffed.

"Must've been some hunkadorrie donuts." Heather giggled.

"Why weren't you succumbed to it, Miss Dunn?"

"I hate milk and dairy! Do you know what was _in_ a cream donut?"

"I did not know that you're-."

"Well, hard to say."

Mizuki groaned, "What _was_ in that donut?"

Their boss wrote on the clipboard: _Need newer staff; decrease sugar and yeast dosage; add lactose-free cream/frosting_

"You six can go now. Thank you for taste-testing our donuts. We were wondering what was wrong with them. We had thousands of complaints about the donuts being satisfying…"

"_Too _satisfying…" Farra moaned.

"Steven Cooke… urp… wishes he had May's _bottomless _stomach…" Steven pleaded.

They were given their paychecks, as they left.

Steven groaned, "Can't… move…"

Peter said, holding his stomach, "Loved every minute of it… regrettably…"

Mizuki growled, "Never! Never again!"

Farra sighed, "Waste of time…"

Heather snapped, "Come on, guys… Over 700 donuts?"

Percival stated, "Forgive my friends. We just ate… like pigs…"

Steven shouted, "You ate, too! Heather never touched them!"

Heather yelled, "Do you even know what's in them?"

They yelled, "YES!"

The boss chuckled, as The Gang departed, "Well, I said _"limit 1,000 donuts_". Now I know what to do…"

Outside the store, Mizuki screamed, "Screw this! We cannot stand being in this mall, since-."

Heather cried, "Can you, at least, calm down, before the opening of the kiosk? It starts in two hours."

Steven said, "Well… At the very least… It's today. Now that we have swag of our own, save some of that stuff for us…"

They slowly left, still full of donuts. Not Heather, of course…

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa arrived at the kiosk, which is about to open. Narue was nervous, as Miyazawa asked, "So… How's business?"

Narue said, "We're not sure… We're short-staffed, and we need to pull off a huge miracle."

Yukino stated, "One of the mall locals told me that there was a _Puke-O-Rama _in this mall, before…"

Excel cried, "Burkey Chunklets… Excel had nightmares of _Upchucking_! Those foods were discontinued, because the food was rancid!"

Jonesy growled, as he approached the kiosk, "Mostly, it was Jude's fault… He had the fridge _unplugged_!"

Excel smiled, "Oh. Who knew?"

Yukino snuffed, "You again…"

Jonesy smirked, "Long time, no see. I see _Broken Shades _was lovely, huh?"

Narue asked, "What are you doing here, loser?"

Jonesy said, "A job. Jonesmeister was thinking of joining your new product, trying to redeem himself."

He spoke in a TV Host voice, "Introducing the brand-new _Nikujaga Fried Dumplings_, filled with beef, rice, carrot, celery, and potatoes, for a handful of nikujaga, and fried rice, without the mess!"

Excel huffed, "Hell, no…"

Miyazawa said, "Well, I'd say that it was flawless."

Jonesy cried, "Score!"

Narue asked, "I don't think so. How many jobs have you worked in?"

Jonesy said, "About 100. I was fired, _a lot. _But only for _one _day. Minimum: _10 minutes._"

He added, "But I only had much experience. Food was my hobby! I used to work at a soup stand. And then there was the Sports Diner. And… that time I wore a big banana…"

Narue growled, "I'm sorry, but I don't see why the man _responsible _for the _Roast Burkey Chunklet Epidemic _can be having a job in food service; namely _ours_!"

Yukino said, "Come on, guys! Give Jonesy a chance."

Jonesy concluded, "Did I forget to mention that I used to work for the Rent-a-Cop? I got a résumé."

The girls gasped, as Narue said, "You're hired; but only because we're short-staffed, as it is."

**XXXXX**

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Rino shouted, "Just because Jude can't keep a steady job…"

Hyatt said, as she was alive again, "Perhaps maybe you need to go, all the way…"

May stated, "More importantly, if you want to say it to his face, say it. If he's doing successfully, just say so."

They were talking about what to do for Rino and Jude, romantically.

She also added, "Plus, you and Jude are about 17."

"Maybe so," Rino agreed, "But one day, we'll stay true to our hearts. I'm not used to being in dates, but Jude makes me laugh. However, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

May asked, "Where is he now?"

"He's at the arcade. We're supposed to meet at my hotel, at 8:00pm. Jude and I will share a bed together, all while we're getting ready for the _Grand Opening_."

"Oh."

"Plus, one day, if Kanade approves it, we'll be able to get married. However, Kanade will still watch over me. Being a blood of a Jinguji, after my mother, it has some unique quirks."

"I think so. I hope someday you'll tell about it, and laugh."

Rino blushed, and said, "Well… I hope not. When this is over, how about I spend a week with you guys, since you had that adventure, the three of you had?"

May gigged, "Oh, I'll tell you, since we have time."

She told her everything about the dangers and fun she, Miyazawa, Hyatt, and Dawn had, earlier.

May scratched her head and snickered, "Oh… I don't know… A lot of stuff happened, and we are not sure…"

Hyatt giggled, "But on the plus side, our neighbors are no picnic."

Watanabe arrived and started to speak to Hyatt.

"Miss Ayasugi… I was wondering…" He nervously asked, with sweat from his head.

"Mister Watanabe? It's been a long time."

"Oh, well… we were lost, and… uh… Well, that's not important."

She blushed, as May giggled, "Oh… I see…"

She shoved Rino away and smiled, "We'll leave you be… _Lovebirds._"

Rino gasped, "Hey, quit pushing."

He smiled, "Now that your friends are gone, there's something I wanted to tell you, since all the crap we went through…"

Hyatt remarked, "If it's about that time with ACROSS, I'm over it. But that's okay. If you want to say it, go ahead. I'll give Senior the OK."

He cheered, "An OK! This is great!"

He then said, "Well, anyway… I was trying to say-."

**WHANG!  
><strong>Rachel appeared, dive-kicking Watanabe in the skull.

"ORA!" She yelled.

Watanabe groaned, as Sumiyoshi responded from the kick:  
><em>Damn…<em>

Rachel said, "Back off, pervert! Where's the Rent-a-Cop?"

Hyatt gasped, "Agent Hawk, who previously dated Miss Ropponmatsu 2."

Rachel blushed, "Hi, Agent Hyatt… Long time, no see… since the whole Hotel Resort moment, in which we _never _speak of, again…"

She asked her, "So, where's May?"

"She's with Miss Rino, heading to where her boyfriend is."

"May has a boyfriend?"

"No. Rino does."

"Oh. What for?"

"Something important. But you wouldn't understand, since you're a lesbian."

"I've dated men before… That one time with Jimmy, and then again, but they were always the same… He has a stupid case."

"Oh?"

"He's a teen detective."

"I see… Did you ever say that you love him? Miss Narue did it to Kazuto, and again with Rino and her boyfriend. And then, I think, Excel said it to Lord Il Palaz-."

"Okay, I get it! And to answer, no. To be honest, we hardly speak with each other. But he _does _remember my birthday and Christmas."

"How sweet…"

"But he hasn't been around, lately. He probably hated me…"

"How did you and Jimmy break-up?"

"He once kissed Asahi Sakurai… until I realized that it was a scripted play for her movie. I _was _foolish. Since then, I waited for him, mainly just to apologize to him. And also, tell him about my _true _feelings."

Hyatt coughed, as Rachel declared, "Maybe… Maybe I should tell that Jerkasaurus that I am done with him!"

She turned away, as Hyatt fell dead. She barked on, "Honestly! Who would be at the right mind to give me crap, after all he's done? I wish I wanted him, so badly! He _always _runs off, but he _does _call me, now and then, from South City. But I cannot say, "_Hi, Jimmy. I'm calling because I am having dates with Narue Nanase AND Ropponmatsu 2._" That would devastate him! I swear, one of these days… he's got to pay attention to me, and only me."

She growled, as Hyatt bled, "And not so soon… He's a detective geek; mainly for Sherlock Holmes and Arthur Conan Doyle! I wish it was something else. He's good at soccer, but I wish that he'd join the team. Ever since Tohru Honda came to my life, she told me of changing my life. If she _knew _about Jimmy Kudo, she should've said so, so I can leave her alone!"

She seethed, "Son of a bitch! I'd like to clobber him! How long have I been waiting for this moment? I'll throttle him, smash him, and rip his appendage out!"

Hyatt woke up, as Rachel turned back around. She concluded, "But still… I like him. I hope he'll be okay… when he returns. But sometimes, I jump to conclusions."

Hyatt asked, "How so?"

Rachel whispered, "Secretly, we have a boy named Conan Edogawa… and he somehow looks like Jimmy, when we were kids."

Hyatt gasped, "No…"

Rachel smiled, "Yes."

**XXXXX**

"NO! You look at _your _stomachs!" Heather shouted, as the rest of The Gang was slowly walking to the kiosk.

"What kind of place is this?" Percival groaned, "If we don't do something, this could be bad."

"News is that refugees had escaped… from URP! …from the camp," Farra groaned.

Mizuki said, "And that's not the worst of it. They're _right here, _in this mall."

Percival said, "We got ourselves a quota: _first, _we take care of this problem and have the kiosk opening, _second, _we head to a WWE Event, erasing _any _Onigiri sightings, and _lastly, _we return for our next gig… as soon as we lose weight."

Peter grumbled, "Whose idea was it, anyway, to have donuts?"

Farra scoffed, "Who knows?"

**XXXXX**

"Who knows what he has in store for me?" Rino scoffed, "I cannot believe that I'm having a date! But why are you following me?"

"Well, I figured that you needed a chaperone." May said.

Pucchan remarked, "Kid… Don't mean to brag, but I don't think someone like you could do that."

May pouted, as she arrived at the Game Store, "Aw, no fair…"

Jude saw Rino, as she stepped in, "Babe… What's the haps, bra?"

She hugged him and said, "Good to see you."

Jude asked, as he saw May, "Why is _she _here?"

May bowed, "I should go. I hope there will be no trouble for both of you."

Rino then smiled, "So, where should we go?"

Jude replied, "We should go see a movie. I heard of a double feature. But no worries. Wyatt and Jen are gonna get us some of those snack treats."

Rino cheered, "This is going to be the best date ever!"

Pucchan remarked, "One hopes, barring ANY possible outcome."

He was right. Back at Miyagami Academy, Kanade Jinguji was leaving. She then thought, "Rino needs my support. If I know her, she may louse it up. I hope I can get there, before it is too late. Things have changed, since Mayura and Seina _mysteriously _left. And Sayuri and Rein vanished, all of a sudden… I don't like this, one bit…"

She growled, as her eyes glowed red, "Rino. No one will hurt you. I'll find those jerks that escaped, and when I do… I will take you home!"

She pounded the flagpole and shouted, "KANADE NO LIKE!"

_In this universal mess-up, Kanade is simply livid, whenever Rino is alone._

She waited for a taxi, as it showed up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How will Kanade get to Canada and rescue Rino? Will she find out that it's a misunderstanding?<br>And what of the kiosk opening? Will it be a success?**_

* * *

><p>The Gang was on a bench, waiting for the kiosk to open. They were still full.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What about The Gang? Will they help the Kona Force and Daitenzin, and stop Blade and Christo, all with full bellies?<strong>_

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the refugees in question viewed Narue and Excel packing up, before they could open. They approached them, as Jonesy looked on.<p>

"THEM?" He thought, "What are _they _doing here?"

He called to Blade and Christo, "Well, well, welly-well-well. If it isn't the _Loser Squad_! Take your turbans, elsewhere!"

Blade snuffed, "You. Didn't we _fire _you, before?"

Jonesy huffed, "For your information, you two don't know what you are up against! I have a job here, in this kiosk, and you two are not gonna ruin it for me. When will you learn? It's over! I'm done with you!"

Blade glared, as he adjusted his glasses, "This isn't over yet, Jonesy."

Christo spoke, "Yeah. We'll see if we can Taj this kiosk!"

They left, as Jonesy said, "Hmm… Something tells me that they are up to something. I better warn the girls."

He dashed off, as Blade was in anger, "Stupid fools… We escaped Refugee Camp for _this_?"

It turns out THEY were the escaped refugees. _But you already know that._

He spoke to Christo, "Now, as soon as they succeed, we strike. That guy cannot up us, like that."

They snuck off, as Narue called on the megaphone, "The kiosk is _now open!_"

Excel switched the sign to open, as she cheered, "Excel is ready!"

"Hey, Garcia!" Nanase called, "Get your butt down here!"

* * *

><p>Miyazawa, all alone, is sitting in the bench, then thought, "Gee… I wonder if I used my role time."<p>

May rushed to her, "Hey, Yuki! Narue just summoned us! We should go!"

Yukino said, "Oh, right."

They both left, together, as the kiosk is about to start.

* * *

><p>Kanade then appeared, riding on a taxi, worried about Rino… <em>still.<em>

"Rino… I'll protect you. I always do. This is an order from me."

The taxi halted, as she was livid, "Hey, take it easy, Yellowjacket! Why are you in a rush?"

The driver shouted, "Shut up! Some idiot ran a red light!"

Who _was _that idiot? It was Tenma, driving to Los Angeles, where she wants revenge on Dan and Chris.

She shrilled, as she was in the wheel, "DAN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	96. EXTRA Chapter 7

_It happened BEFORE they all went to Canada…_

* * *

><p>A huge kid was sitting in the seat, as he was lost in thought. He was bald, with a black uniform, and green shirt.<p>

_My name is Yutaka Takenouchi. I am the leader of the Cromartie High's first year students. I have even been through hardships, all the time. In this story, I make my full-on debut appearance, since the story is about two girls. I get to make my biggest scene in the world on "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May".  
>But, of all scenes, WHY THE HELL DID IT HAVE TO BE IN A TRAIN?<em>

He was in a train seat, with Miyazawa, May, Narue, The Gang, The Kona Force, and the Department of City Security's Daitenzin. That's about twenty-one people. Rachel was on another train, and god knows where Excel and Hyatt were. The train was heading to Edmonton and the Galleria Mall for Excel and Narue's snack kiosk opening.

Takenouchi thought, "I feel sick!"

_Takenouchi gets motion sickness…_

Iwata asked, "Hey, look. We got ourselves a Curly on the train."

Watanabe huffed, "He's nobody. We're just heading on our way to Edmonton. Something about a personal invite."

_We wanted to taste a food. _Sumiyoshi said.

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "This is a mandatory invite to Edmonton, from Seniors Excel and Nanase."

Iwata sighed, "Now you tell us."

_You think?_

Takenouchi sighed, "Great. Going to Canada… This'll be great to be in this seat, surrounded by snow. However, I don't know if I could make it, seeing that I am here on this train."

He calmed down and thought, "If I can focus my mind, I won't throw up."

He then said, as he felt relieved, "Good. Now all that's left is-."

**WUGH!**

Someone threw up in a doggie bag. It was Jen. She was sitting by Takenouchi.

"Sorry you had to see this," she said, "This is my first time on a train to home. I usually take the bus or plane."

Takenouchi then snapped, holding his mouth. He went ballistic, as everyone was screaming.

"WHOA! Calm down!" Heather cried.

R-2 yelled, "Baldy's going apes!"

Narue shouted, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Takenouchi shouted, "AAH! I can't take it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA<br>Get on Board…**_

* * *

><p>Il Palazzo was sitting in his seat.<p>

_My name is Il Palazzo. I am the leader of the secret organization called ACROSS. The group is currently on hiatus, but…_

Excel cheered, "HAIL, IL PALAZZ-!"

Hyatt concluded, "…zzo!"

_I am on the wrong train, heading to the right location. Also, to make matters worse, I am going to Canada, with Agents Excel and Hyatt.  
>The world is still corrupt, as ever… even though the world is still as it is, since the arrival of Onigiri. But lately, Excel gave me an invite for her somewhat "Get Rich Quick" schemes. But I am surprised that she'd go through with it, WITH Miss Nanase.<em>

Excel said, "Excel is excited! She gets to go to Canada, with her two most favorite people: Hatchan and Lord Il Palazzo! This is so fun! And for the record, we'll be able to produce the brand-new food product, across the world! Excel Excel and Narue Nanase are going to make the product more enjoyable, including everyone we know, love, and hate!"

Hyatt smiled, "Wow. You must be so pumped-up, Senior."

She then said, "On the plus side, I thought this was the train that Miss Haruka and Miss Yuki were on…"

Excel whispered, "Look, if you don't know something, try asking for help. It's just basic survival."

Il Palazzo said, "Normally, I'd plummet you into a pit, but I forget that we're riding in a bullet train to _another _country, which makes no sense, since the world is corrupt as ever. Once this problem has been adverted, we shall continue to grow one step closer to conquest!"

He added, "But, for the time being, please remind me to do so, when we get back."

Excel saluted, "YOU GOT IT! HAIL IL PALAZZO!"

Hyatt saluted, "Hail, Il Palazz-."

She coughed blood, "…zzo-o-o!"

Rachel was in a seat, feeling annoyed, "They talk such crap. No wonder Narue-Chan like them."

_For some reason, Rachel and ACROSS are on the __same__ car._

**XXXXX**

Takenouchi was pissed, as The Gang, Daitenzin, and Kona Force started to drink.

"KAMPAI!" Steven cheered.

"Here's mud in your eye!" Peter called.

_Down the hatch._

Takenouchi sighed, "They're so annoying. I would just get up and tell them to shut up, but… I don't want to hurl at them."

"OH! I made a Haiku for this:  
><em>On aimless journeys,<br>others wished it, by drinking  
>but me, by riding."<em>

Peter smiled, "Thank god for the dude who invented non-alcoholic drinks!"

Matsuya groaned, "Such pigs…"

Takenouchi groaned, as the men were laughing. "Oh, no… It's coming up… But I cannot hurt the women, either. I know this way… They say you lose, if you give up on chivalry."

He sighed and gave in, "Okay… I lose."

He got up and went to the bathroom, "I gotta make this quick, before I pass out. I'll deal with these fools, later."

He opened the door, but it was locked. "NO! Please tell me that this isn't right!"

May called from inside, "I'm in here."

Takenouchi gasped. "WHAT? May? She's in there? I didn't know, but she wasn't around here. But luckily, I'd fudging kill her, but that would be wrong, hitting an innocent young girl."

He called, "Hey, are you almost done in there?"

"Will you be patient?" Yukino called from inside.

Takenouchi gasped again. "Now Yukino? I forgot that May is a child, but she needed parental supervision. Miyazawa Yukino is ever so thoughtful and polite…"

He then growled in anger, "But that doesn't mean she's off my list to FUDGING KILL!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Rachel gasped, seeing Lord Il Palazzo. He then gasped, too.

She bowed, "Uh, nice to meet you, uh…"

He asked, "And you are?"

Excel cheered, "She's Narue's lesbian friend!"

Rachel shouted, "I HAVE A NAME, MORON! It's Rachel Moore!"

Excel and Hyatt said, "Oh, right… Rachel…"

* * *

><p>Takenouchi was relaxing, as he got up.<p>

"I hope the restrooms are open now. No sign of those doofuses," he thought.

But as he arrived, there was a huge line in the bathroom, holding it in. The only people not going are Ropponmatsus 1, 2, & 3 (Nikki R).

Farra groaned, "Damn… Too many Shirley Temples…"

Jude cringed, "Whoa… Dude… I gotta take a leak."

Takenouchi shouted, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO USE THE OTHER RESTROOMS!"

Peter exclaimed, "The other restrooms are out of order, man. That's why we're all waiting."

Caitlin groaned, "How long is Haruka gonna take?"

May called, "Almost done…"

Takenouchi yelled, "STILL? THEY'RE STILL IN THERE?"

Miyazawa and May stepped out, as Yukino said, "Sorry about that. Why the sudden line?"

They all charged at Miyazawa.

Heather yelled, "Get the fuck out of the way!"

Mizuki cried, "FULL BLADDER!"

Jonesy cried, "I GO FIRST!"

Takenouchi shouted, "HOLD IT! I WAS HERE FIRST, BEFORE YOU GUYS, SO _I _GO IN FIRST!"

Wyatt yelled, "How can you?"

Watanabe shouted, "Yeah, dummy! You weren't even in line!"

Miyazawa called, "Just calm down!"

Steven glared, "Why the hell are _you _being mellow?"

Iwata groaned, "We all gotta pee!"

Yukino stated, "I know… But there's no need for a brawl. But seeing that May & I are calm, _we'll_ decide how."

Takenouchi thought, "You know… it's possible that it'll all come out in one burst, if we all brawl. Miss Miyazawa may have a point. So, I'll listen, for the time being."

Matsuya thought, "No matter what, there are some strong fighters. If we all choose to fight, it'll all come out in one burst. I have no choice but to trust this woman, for now."

Takenouchi nodded, "Alright."

Matsuya said, "_You _decide, then."

Miyazawa nodded, "Right."

May asked, "Hey, Yuki, can I play, too?"

Miyazawa said, "You already went. So, no."

She then created a Japanese Ladder game, with all their names on there, except for Yukino's and May's.

Miyazawa exclaimed, "We'll each draw lots. Is that everybody?"

Ropponmatsu 1 asked, "Excuse me, Miss Yukino, but should I do the honors? If that is the case, I should be able to do this, accurately and fair."

Percival shouted, "We understand! Now DO IT!"

She began to place her finger on the goal and went up the ladder. Everyone waited patiently, as Ropponmatsu landed on a name.

She said, "Steven Cooke."

Steven laughed, "YES! Steven Cooke wins!"

But…

Miyazawa was in the restroom, "But, please wait. I go in, before you. Don't ask."

She shut the door, as the girls said, "OH! I didn't know…"

The boys yelled, "NO FAIR! WHY ARE _YOU _GOING AGAIN?"

Takenouchi fainted.

_Seriously… Don't ask._

* * *

><p>In another car, Onigiri, a.k.a. Tohru Honda, was resting on a seat.<p>

_Oh, hello. This is your future goddess, Tohru Honda. Just returned from South Park, after bloodshed, and have begun to go home. Luckily, no one knew I came. It won't be long, before Onigiri rule all._

The PA called, "_May I have your attention, please? Is there a doctor on the train?"_

Tohru smiled, "Good. I hope it's something bad. Of course, I predict that she'll say _"Is there a train driver in the house?"_ Total fatalities. I hope it happens, for all the peons and wenches… Wait, won't _I _be caught in the train accident?"

The PA called, "_May I have your attention, please? Is there a sumo wrestler on the train?"_

Tohru gasped, "What? A Sumo? Why is that?"

The PA called again, _"Is there a green grocer on the train?"_

Onigiri put on her mask and headed to the other car, "Stupid conductor! She thinks it's funny! Who cares if you are being funny? ALL WILL DIE!"

She arrived at the other car, and saw what transpired. There was a horse on the train, being held down by two sumo wrestlers, with a grocer giving a carrot to it.

"MORE POWER, SUMOS!" Jonesy cried.

"Don't give up!" Mizuki shouted.

"Easy on the horse, guys! GO, GO, GO!" Ropponmatsu 2 cheered.

Onigiri, in shock, returned to her seat, all flustered.

"Normally I'd slay these peasants… But I am on a break," she huffed, "I guess I am just TOO predictable."

A boy in black hair and a uniform asked, "Say, Miss?"

She removed her mask and smiled, "Oh, hi."

_Cromartie's Kamiyama._

"I was wondering… Why you're here on the train?" He retorted.

Tohru smiled, "Oh, just returning from vacation. How about you?"

Kamiyama said, "I LOVE transportation!"

Tohru sighed, "I really don't know, anymore."

He waved, "Well, I'll leave you be. We were on a field trip to Hokkaido. I have to meet the others. Oh, and if you see Takenouchi, tell him that we're on the next car."

"Sure."

He left, as Tohru sighed, "That was close."

She smiled, as she relaxed, "Well, I know it's bad, but at least I am on vacation now, for my deeds. Maybe I'll get something from Canada. I thought it was buried deep within a huge avalanche…"

* * *

><p>May cuddled by Miyazawa, as things in the train toned down. Miyazawa then thought, as she relaxed, "Well, she gets to be with me, since we've been through, a lot. I don't want to lose her."<p>

May then asked, "Yuki… Where will we stop at?"

She then thought, when she chatted with the others:  
><em>Ropponmatsu 2 asked, "We get off at Edmonton. Everyone is going sleepy-bye."<em>

_Miyazawa said, "I'll keep an eye out, if we get there."_

_Farra said, "Well, remember: Wake ALL of us up, if and when we arrive at Edmonton."_

_Miyazawa waved her hand and snapped, "I know! I know! Just go to sleep!"_

She then grumbled, "Get off. I need to know…"

She then thought, "Wait… We haven't even arrived at-."

_This train has arrived at Ottawa. Ottawa. Next stop is Ottawa._

She groaned, as May got up, "Ottawa… Shit!"

She called out, "EVERYONE! Get up, please!"

Everyone woke up, as she continued, "Everyone, I know that it is sudden, but we have arrived at Ottawa."

Iwata groaned, "Sheesh! What kind of ridiculous nonsense is that?"

Mizuki said, "You tell us that Edmonton is not it?"

May then thought, "Maybe I should explain it to them, for Yuki."

She called, "No, wait! I think maybe we can explain it, in clear view."

She showed a map of Canada, and pointed at Ottawa.

"THIS… is Ottawa, where we are now. THIS… is Edmonton. And THIS… is Quebec, the capital of Canada. In other words, we are between Edmonton and Quebec."

_Her knowledge is wrong. Ottawa is the capital of Canada._

They all nodded, as Ropponmatsu 1 said, "Miss Haruka. Your knowledge of Canada is 100% precise, but a little shaken. One: _Ottawa_ is the capital. Not _Quebec_."

Jonesy said, "And Two: this train goes to Edmonton. And we haven't arrived yet."

R-1 concluded, "In other words, the route on this train has yet to arrive at the correct destination."

May nodded and blushed, "Sorry… My bad."

Miyazawa smiled, "Thanks, kid."

_But…_

As everyone slept, with May cuddling Miyazawa, the PA announced.

_This train has arrived at New Brunswick. New Brunswick. Next stop is New Brunswick – the last stop._

Miyazawa growled, "Fuck you, Jonesy and Ropponmatsu 1!"

She got up, throwing May down, "EVERYONE GET UP! I've got good news and bad news!"

They woke up, as she continued, "Good news is that we arrive at New Brunswick. The bad news is… IT'S THE END OF THE FUCKING LINE!"

"WHAT?" They all cried, as the train stopped.

"No matter what we do, this train is _never _taking us to Edmonton!"

"Wait… You mean…" Heather cringed.

Nikki R asked, "Does it appear that we took the wrong train?"

Miyazawa nodded, as she said, "Finally…"

**XXXXX**

They were at the station, looking for a train that heads to Edmonton.

Iwata sighed, "Some fun this is…"

Peter said, "We'll find the right train to Edmonton."

Jen asked, "Should we ask around for a transfer?"

May was in disdain, as Miyazawa groaned, "How to explain it…"

May said, "Don't ask me…"

* * *

><p>They eventually got on the train, heading to Edmonton, which is correct. However, Kamiyama was there, too, sitting by Miyazawa &amp; May.<p>

_Dearest mother, we're riding on another train to Canada. More importantly, I don't know where this train is headed. Actually, I'm not sure if this is even a bullet train, anymore._

By the way, Il Palazzo, Excel, Hyatt, and Rachel are on the same car, as well.

As they rested, a few of the passengers were speaking.

"I heard of a game in Canada called Hockey," Matsuya said, "I heard that the game was so violent that it almost became banned."

Narue said, "What about Hockey?"

Matsuya said, "There were a lot of brawling and bloodshed, since many players were injured. One of them was the Edmonton O**ers."

"Wait… Didn't they have a team in Winnipeg?" Mizuki asked.

Heather said, "No. Heather heard they became Phoenix."

"What about Quebec?"

"No. Heather heard that Quebec went to Colorado."

"WOW!"

Matsuya remarked, "So, the USA took away the Canadian teams, as their own brand. It worked for both baseball and basketball, too. It's like it is being Americanized."

Jude sighed, "I think sports is being shunned in Canada."

Narue said, "Society can be so cold, like the frozen tundra in Canada."

Kamiyama said, "Hey, we should be heading to Edmonton now. Actually, it hasn't been official, yet."

They got up, as Mizuki said, "I think we should get off."

They did. They arrived in Edmonton… at last.

Wyatt smiled, "This is so fun."

Watanabe shivered, "Why is it so goddamn cold?"

Jen yelled, "To us… This train took us back home!"

* * *

><p><em>Then, after the trip…<em>

The Kona Force was at HQ. Jonesy said, "Well, the whole experience sucked. Now we can focus on our mission on Onigiri."

Wyatt asked, "Say, didn't we learn anything from all this?"

Nikki spoke, "I say that it must be tough, going through the train to Edmonton and back to Japan."

Jen shouted, "Don't say that! We do this, all the time! We ignore the facts of the situation, whenever those facts inconvenience us. And then they laugh at us, a lot!"

Kamiyama, out of nowhere, then said, "You got it all wrong, Miss Masterson…"

Jonesy gasped, "Who are you?"

Kamiyama explained, "You've got to stop blaming yourselves for this. The act of taking a trip weighs on only to the heart of the traveler. Even if you did or didn't go, even if you take pictures of the scenery of it, the memories will act like you never went, at all. So please… take care of them – The memories that live on in your heart."

They agreed, as Wyatt smiled, "Well, thanks, man. Now we can say that we did or did not go, at all, with confidence."

Kamiyama said, "So, you understand now?"

Tsukasa and Kagami sighed, "_WE _didn't go!"

Kamiyama said, "That's right."

Nikki R then asked, "If that is the case… … …Who are you?"

A long pause.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for the main storyline…<strong>_

* * *

><p>(Ropponmatsu 1): I am called Ropponmatsu.<p>

(Ropponmatsu 2): I'm Ropponmatsu 2.

(Kamiyama): I love transportation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wanted to add that, you know…<strong>_


	97. Refugees vs Soul Reapers and Director

"_Gone to Canada… to smack some sense to Rino-Chan_…" Kanade sang, as she arrived at the mall.

She cracked her knuckles and said, "Okay. Now to rescue Rino. Hopefully, she'll forgive me for abandoning her. Chiere… I promise to watch your daughter…"

She stepped inside, as the Kiosk was booming in a huge line.

Kanade gasped, as she was in a huge line, "WHAT THE-?"

The Gang arrived, feeling no different than before, and grabbed their bag of snacks.

"That'll be thirty dollars (Canadian), please," Excel giggled.

They paid their money for the food, as they grabbed a bag.

The snacks cost about $5 in Canadian currency, in a medium-sized bag of eleven pieces.

Narue rang up the _Daitenzin's _snacks, four of them, while Jonesy began cooking the snacks, using a deep-fryer.

"This will bring the Japan flavor to here," he said, "Everybody knows that it's fun for all of us."

He barked, "Need anymore, Nanase?"

Narue called, "Keep frying, temp! See what they lead!"

They continued to work, as May and Yukino were in line. They were very far away.

"Shit. I thought we'd be getting it sooner," she thought, as she counted the line, "At this rate, we'll be the next _seventy-three _and _seventy-four _people away."

May cried, "I'm hungry!"

The kiosk of their _Nikujaga Dumplings _was going swimmingly. At this rate, it could be the _next _new product. Blade and Christo peered from behind a tree and waited for the opportunity to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 86<br>Refugees vs. Soul Reapers and Director**_

* * *

><p>At the mini golf course, Rino and Jude were playing golf, as Jude asked, "So, tell me. Do you often come here, every day? I've been too busy with my job, and… you know how it is."<p>

Rino replied, "Every Monday and Thursday. I usually get a Bell Account from the City, with weird talking animals."

"Tough."

Pucchan said, "Kiddo's working to the bone, since she got lost from Miyagami Academy. She found that place, but was scared by the people there."

Rino pouted, as she batted the ball to the hole.

**PLINK!**

"Of course, I worked full-time on Wednesdays and Saturdays with that cute Raccoon."

Jude smiled, "Wow, bra. Did you use your bells to spend?"

Rino replied, "No. Sadly, I couldn't decide what to buy. The food court was my only work for food and nourishment. I didn't like Wonder Taco, though. That freaky girl with the braces was glaring at me."

Jude smirked, "Dude… You've got to learn the quirks of the mall. Hey, once we're done, we should check out that movie."

Rino giggled, "COOL!"

He and Rino left, as Pucchan asked, "Not to be rude, but do you usually do this, all the time, with your friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you work in a game store, fully stocked and priced by the Jinguji Conglomerate, and you're busy with _superhero _stuff. Haven't you wrote to her? Kiddo's worried sick."

"I do, felt dude. But lately, I couldn't find your address. Plus, there was this F City debacle, which involved UFOs… and… then there was _Plas City's _Winter Wonderland, with thousands dead…"

Rino was terrified, "Oh, dear… That was terrible. I've heard it on the news, the other day. I also read about Big Bertha, as well. Is it true from Jen that a poacher was eaten alive by the whale?"

Jude responded, "She was, Rino. That woman was sick in the head, wanting that whale. Of course, the reason she came was to rescue her baby calf."

Rino smiled, "Aw, how sweet of her."

Pucchan griped, "Stupid! How can you be in awe for a whale, after a life was taken?"

Rino huffed, "Sometimes _good _things evade over the _bad_. Read a book, Pucchan."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside Big Bertha, Chitose Hibiya was sleeping in the floor, or rather her muscle. SpongeBob started to rearrange the guts, in a _Feng Shui_ routine.

"I know it may ruin this delicate monster's nervous system," he said, wearing his maid apron, "But we must keep you healthy, Miss Bertha."

She moaned, as Hibiya woke up. She groaned, "Man… How long has it been? I must be in heaven."

She woke up, after being digested, with her business suit, still wet and tattered. However, it was dissolving a bit.

"Oh, come now, dearie…" SB said, "It's been like that, like… forever. I've been in this whale, cleaning the barnacles off this beauty, but _not once _I've seen a drop of gastric acid. What does it tell you, huh?"

Hibiya cringed and was sobbing, "NO… I'm stuck in here… to die… in a whale…"

"Oh, no, you don't, young lady! We got plenty of food here. Tonight is _Tuskegee Callahan_ night; meaning a wide variety of dead crabs and algae, covered in a dense and tangy Tuscan sauce. I think it must be from New Mexico. Bertha's been everywhere, before her slumber, coming up."

He showed Hibiya a tray of blue crabs, covered in sauce. She snatched one and started to munch on it, viciously.

_NOT Hibiya-like, huh?_

SpongeBob smiled, "Whoa! Looks like you and I are going to get along fine, aren't we?"

Hibiya shouted, "Piss off! You're _not _my friend!"

He scolded, "Ooh… A saucy attitude."

He broke 4th wall and said, "She's more anger-prone than Squidward."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Miyazawa and May arrived at the kiosk. Excel smiled, as she saw them.<p>

"Well, look who's here! Excel is a sight for sore eyeballs!" She cheered, "Two bags, Jones!"

Jonesy began to serve, as Narue huffed, "Business is booming, but it feels like we're selling out soon."

Jonesy whispered, "Just so you know, those two boys in black shades… They have a plan. Nikki told me, earlier, after I saved two bags for Jude and his girlfriend."

Narue pouted, "I knew I shouldn't trust them. Why?"

"I can tell. I once sabotaged their plans of owning _Underground Videos. _I even worked for them, realizing that I am uncool."

"I never knew that."

"Excel never knew that, too. Did it become serious?"

"Sort of. I almost screwed them of their New Year's plans, years ago. But I wonder why they'd show up? I haven't seen them, in a while."

"Excel knows. Maybe it has something to do with that bomb, from before."

Miyazawa asked, "I'm sorry? What are you three idiots talking about?"

Jonesy giggled, "UH, no… It's okay. We don't mind secrets."

He whispered to the girls, "Make sure NO civilian learns of this trade."

A man in a black robe and black hair, with a katana, appeared, and asked, "Excuse me…"

They stuttered, as May gasped, "He's scary, Yuki."

"It's all right, May," Yukino said, "Let's not move, until something happens…"

He introduced himself, "I am Byakuya Kuchiki. I was wondering I could purchase two bags of your snacks. It's for a friend and my sister."

Narue shook and trembled, as she gave him the bags, "It's on the house… uh, sir…"

Byakuya responded, "Also, I am looking for two escaped refugees in this mall. Have you seen them?"

Excel asked, "Any description? They usually work at _Taj Mahome. _That's a video place…"

He turned away and said, "No reason… Thank you for the patronage. Never breathe a word to this…"

He turned to Yukino and May and said, "That goes for you, as well."

May winked, "Uh, lips sealed ours are!"

Yukino sighed, "Ignore my friend. We'll stay shut."

Byakuya left, as Jonesy sighed, "Man… What does he have for Blade and… Christo?"

He asked Narue, "Hey, Nanase… Can I take the day off? Duty calls."

Excel whispered, "Do it. He's a secret agent. Excel has ways."

Narue smiled, "We'll hold the fort. You go on ahead. But the minute the lunch rush is ready, get back here."

Excel smirked, "But… If you are TOO late, you're fired!"

Narue huffed, "Dude… We're working for today, _only_."

"Excel knew that!"

Jonesy left, as Yukino gasped, "Is this true? Refugees had escaped?"

Narue nodded, "Yes. In fact, we heard reports of it, since the end of yesterday. I knew coming here was a mistake!"

"Since when?" May asked.

"Since shut up!" Narue huffed, "I'm not in the mood for fun!"

She was trembling, as Excel smiled, "We'll hold the fort. Enjoy your snacks!"

May smiled and bowed, "Thank you for the snacks."

Yukino said, as she and May left, "Sometimes… I just don't get you."

**XXXXX**

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jen gasped, as she got the call from Jonesy, at the Food Court.

"Guys! Blade and Christo _are _the escapees!" She said to the others.

Wyatt moaned, "This is bad… and Jude has AWOLed us again!"

Caitlin typed the message to Jude, via cell phone text, as Nikki R said, "Truly a day for us to shine, in your hometown. Might I suggest adding back-up to this mission?"

Jen said, "Now that you mention it, The Gang's there, as well. Maybe we should ask for _their _help."

Caitlin rebutted, "Uh, I don't think we should. Honestly, knowing those six, they'd hog the glory."

Jen scoffed, "You obviously have NO remorse for our rivals."

Wyatt said, "Then… We have one option left…"

Jen nodded, "Right. I'll tell Jonesy to call Matsuya and the others. The _Lucky Star Association of _Whatever is going full force!"

They cheered, "GO! KONA FORCE!"

**XXXXX**

Jude got the text, as he and Rino were outside the movie theater. He sighed, "Rino… I'm afraid the date's over."

Rino gasped, "Oh, no."

Pucchan asked, "What happened? Did a game come out?"

"No, it's personal problems. You wouldn't get it, since it's _classified_. So, anyways, we'll wrap up here. But I promised Nikki the Nikujaga treats for us… so… BYE!"

He skated off, as Rino sighed, "What a man."

"Any idea where they went, kiddo?"

"No… But I'm going to find out!"

She and Pucchan snuck off, to follow Jude.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the Daitenzin found The Gang, as they got the call.

Matsuya asked, "Guys, you might help us out. The Kona Force has the refugees identified."

_What's wrong with them? _Sumiyoshi asked.

R-1 said, "It appears that they were completely plump."

R-2 smiled, "Fat pigs got fat!"

Steven groaned, "Donut… Engorged… Payment… Snacks…"

Percival sat up and griped, "At the very least, we'll fight with you guys! We're after the pathetic refugees, also!"

They staggered up, as Heather was cringing in the knees. She ate the _Nikujaga Snacks, _as she started to groan, "What's in these snacks?"

"They tasted fine, to me…" Farra groaned.

"What kind of meat is in these?" Peter whimpered.

Mizuki said, holding her stomach, "We had _too many _donuts, before that kiosk opened. We had to get the money."

_So, THAT'S why…_

Iwata sighed, "They always do the hard way, for losers like us."

Watanabe snarled, "What was that?"

_Don't agitate them…_

Heather cringed, "Might I add that I had NONE of those milk-based pastries?"

R-1 said, "Senior Dunn has a right to complain."

_Losers…_

Iwata said, "You coming, or not?"

Percival boomed, "WE DO ANYTHING! And _we _shall help… Only thing is… How are we to stop the refugees, before Byakuya comes?"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke saw the refugee camp leader, with a sword in hand."

They gasped, "WHAT?"

**XXXXX**

Rachel asked, as she was with Hyatt and the Kona Force, "Uh, why was I the last to know?"

Jonesy said, "We'll need your assistance, since you helped Big Bertha."

Rachel said, "That I did. But what do refugees have to do with service?"

Jen remarked, "Think about it! We'll need all the power we need."

Hyatt asked, "Um, Hyatt is confused. What do you mean by refugees?"

Rachel said, "Two refugees, Blade and Christo, as they said who they were, are in this mall. They are to be captured, alive, and sent back to camp. News has it that they were victims of a bomb explosion that _they _botched."

Wyatt sighed, "Well, not much help, since we had some Ropponmatsus."

Hyatt asked, "You had Ropponmatsus, too?"

Rachel shouted, "HYATT! Focus! Right now, we have to save the mall! Narue-Chan and Excel are back at the kiosk, right?"

"No worries!" Jonesy said, "We'll have them working, while WE take care of those losers, and send them back!"

Jude said, "I had to cut our date short, just to make it."

Nikki said, "They are last seen in _Taj Mahome Video. _We shall stakeout, until they return."

Rachel said, "Good idea. You guys go ahead, while I take Hyatt to the kiosk, to warn Narue."

Jen saluted, "Good luck, soldier."

Rachel huffed, "That's _Agent Hawk_, to you!"

Rachel took Hyatt and dashed off, as the Kona Force went to _Taj Mahome_. Rino saw the whole thing and gasped, "It cannot be true. Jude's a secret agent?"

Pucchan said, "They must be cosplaying. I know these crazy caribous and their causal routines."

Rino thought, "But… It's not like that, at all. Jude can't be… Can he?"

**XXXXX**

"NO!" Narue shouted at Rachel, who brought Hyatt, who was dead, already.

"Narue-Chan! Please!" Rachel said, "You have to listen!"

Narue shouted, "I refuse to have you protecting me, while on my biggest day of my life! Don't you know that I am done with you, like you said?"

Excel barked, "Not to mention that Hatchan is by our kiosk! Think of the health code violations!"

"Look, I know you won't believe me, but if we don't hurry, they might come."

Blade and Christo arrived, as they had a contract.

"Uh, ladies," Blade said, "How would you like to merge with us?"

Excel gasped, "Holy teacakes! This is a dream come true!"

She cheered as she grabbed a pen. Narue stopped her and said, "No. Excel, I'm sorry, but it's too soon. Besides, at this price range, we're a working company."

Christo explained, "No need. See… We wanted to own your place, as long as the Taj owns it. Our boss wants to take this, as possibly the _perfect _movie snack treat. At _Taj Mahome, _we strive to please cinema viewers, even with popcorn and soda. But this _Nikujaga Snacks_ that you're presenting, may be a great idea. If you sell us the rights, we'll give you 20%."

Excel cheered, "You…"

Rachel shouted, "…can go sit in a Taj and fuck yourselves!"

Narue scolded, "Rachel!"

Rachel bellowed, "I don't think we want this business being Taj'd; because _they _are the escaped refugees!"

Excel gasped, "WHAT? THEM?"

Narue glared, as she saw the gleam in their shades, "I don't know. I don't think we should. After all, they were victims of a disaster. But I know that they learned their lesson, right?"

Rachel smiled, "Oh, Narue-Chan… You're so absent-minded. They escaped. You can't turn a table round."

Blade said, "She's right. In fact, why don't you make yourself useful and let us continue with our deal."

Excel said, in a fast-manner, "At the rate we're in, Excel and Nanase will be rich, with the 20% we will receive! It has come to our attention that the _Fried Nikujaga Dumplings _had become a smashing success! Oh, awesome as it sounds, we cannot say no to popularity, as long as the price is right! Who knows what we can do, with proper negotiations!"

Christo asked, "Then, it's a deal?"

Narue demanded, "No. But _only _if you give us an extra 5% on the funds."

Rachel griped, "Are you stupid? You trust them over me?"

Narue shushed her and said, "Well, if you didn't become obsessed over me, _Karate Lesbo, _this wouldn't be happening, right now!"

A female voice said, "Well, then may I have a say?"

Kanade Jinguji appeared and smirked evilly.

"Kanade?" Rino gasped, as she saw Kanade, from far away.

"What's _she _doing here?" Pucchan gasped.

They were watching from the kiosk, as she approached the boys.

"Well, I see you are successful. I came only for a snack _and _for Rino," she said, "Now, you tell me nicely, before I do something drastic."

Blade smiled, "Like what?"

Kanade grabbed the contract and shredded it into powder.

"NO! No-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Excel wailed, "Our destiny!"

"SHUT UP!" Kanade shrieked, as the others gulped.

Blade snapped, "You realized what you've done?"

Kanade said, "Yeah! I'm here, under my own orders, preventing you from doing some shady deals with my friends! And, to make matters worse, you wanted to siphon something that's mine to co-own!"

Christo pleaded, "No, it's fine. Just don't try anything funny… We'll head back to our workplace and take it from here."

Blade said, "In fact, you're TOO hot to be in our party. We have one planned for tonight, after we made a deal with these two. Why should we care about your work ethic?"

**SOCK!**

She punched him in the face, "Because… Because I don't give a rat's ass about your ethic! I am the sole founder of the Jinguji Conglomerate, and I _refuse _to have you tarnish everybody's good will! Even if you hurt my friend, you'd be in no mood to talk!"

Christo charged at her, trying to punch her, but she gave him a knee to the gut. He staggered down, as Narue cried, "Someone call mall security!"

Kanade stepped on Christo's head and smiled, "And this is what we do to assholes like you…"

She was about to stomp on his head, when…

"KANADE! ENOUGH!" Rino cried, as she jumped out, "Please! It's not worth it! I am only on a date with Jude! That's all! Please, don't hurt them, anymore!"

Rachel said, "I'll cuff them. You, Kanade, enjoy reuniting with Rando."

"You know her?" Excel asked.

Rachel said, "Kanade Jinguji used to be my enemy, until she had a soft spot. She was to be a part of South City's Secret Service, but she turned it down. She hated me, because I'm simply a better fighter than her."

"And I still am," Kanade said, "But Rachel's bumbling gay moves got me PO'ed, sent me insane, and suddenly had a thing for telepathic communications, I managed to oust Rachel, by ten furlongs."

She explained, "See, _Agent Dipshit _here wanted to recruit me, but I turned it down, because, back then, I was the head of the Jinguji family, but that was when a girl told me to get in shape and go fitness to fight club."

Narue huffed, "That made NO sense!"

Rachel whispered, "Onigiri…"

Rino shouted, "Will you look at yourself? What happened to the Kanade Jinguji I love?"

Rachel shouted, "Look, I know you hated me, and I do, too, but that was in the past. I hated you, because you were glamorous than me!"

Kanade yelled, "YOU WERE NOT! That AKIBA skank, over there, topped me, when you were a full-blown lesbian, doing the PAYAPAYA. Now, this… These two are NOT going to let them sign Narue Nanase to a lucrative deal!"

She said, "I _was_ to take Rino home with me, but SPEAK OF THE FUCKING DEVIL!"

Pucchan replied, "Whoa, Kanade… No need for a broad like you to go ballistic."

Rachel sobbed, "Please, Kanade… I'm sorry. Narue's sorry, too. Right?"

Narue growled, "Don't… talk to me…"

Kanade said, "Well, now that that's taken care of, what you say we have dance of death with Blade and Christo, before _Narue Nana-shithead_ becomes even more famous?"

Rino threw Pucchan to Excel, as Rino growled, "How about this?"

She beckoned her and said, "Fight me, big girl?"

Kanade gasped, "Rino?"

Rachel asked, "Rando, are you nuts? You cannot fight her! I fought her before, which was in a martial arts exhibition, and she was pretty good."

Rino said, "Kanade is no friend of mine, if she beats up people! I already know about Jude, my boyfriend… but I cannot stand by and have _you _ruin me! Can't you just leave it alone? I still love Jude, but I care for you, mostly, since you're my friend!"

Kanade cracked her knuckles and said, "Aw, sweet girl. I guess I owe you an apolo-."

**SMACK!**

"—gy!"

Rino hit Kanade and growled, "Allow me to _open your eyes, _Miss President!"

Kanade barked, "I AM DIRECTOR!"

They started to brawl in the mall, as the crowd watched on. Excel, Narue, and Rachel watched on in shock, as Blade and Christo crawled away.

Blade whimpered, "Let's head back to the Taj, before psycho-girl gets to us again."

Rino began to brawl at Kanade, jumping on her shoulders, delivering a barrage of punches. Kanade threw her down and delivered a swift knee strike to the face. Rino fell into the ground.

"Had enough?" Kanade smirked.

Rino tackled her and tossed her into the ground and called, "No. Not yet!"

They continued to fight, as Rachel sobbed, "NARUE! Do something! They're going to kill each other!"

Narue shouted, "We are, if you shut up! Excel and I have an idea!"

They pulled out a sign, which said "_Half-off snacks, during promotional fight_!"

Rachel shouted, "_That's _your idea? My god!"

Excel yelled, "HURRY! HURRY! HURRY! Enjoy our _Nikujaga Snacks, _and witness the fight of the century – Rando vs. Jinguji!"

Pucchan said, in Narue's hand, "And the price is half-off, for every snack treat pack!"

Narue shivered, "Whoa! How does he do that?"

Rachel was in disregard, "Why? Why has my life become cruel? Narue-Chan has sold out…"

**XXXXX**

Blade shouted, as they ran to the Taj, "She sold out! NO way that we were fooled by that Jinguji loser!"

Christo smiled, "Well, not to be rude, but we don't mean to be very mean. We almost had it, before someone we know _narced _us."

Blade smirked, "I think I know who…"

Christo said, "Let's go teach that Jonesy loser a lesson."

Jonesy called, "Don't you have that _backwards_?"

The Kona Force appeared, as they were shocked.

Jen shouted, "KONA FORCE! In the name of the LSAAWS, you're under arrest, escapees!"

Blade gasped, "NO! Them again!"

They went into a pose and shouted their names:

Jonesy called out, "Suave and persistent, Kona-Red!"

Jen called, "Leadership material, Kona-Black!"

Wyatt bellowed, "Musically buzzed, Kona-Green!"

Jude laughed, "Totally chilled, Kona-Yellow!"

Caitlin cheered, "Fashionably late, Kona-Pink!"

Nikki R called, "Alert and operational, Kona Purple!"

They cried out, "WE ARE THE KONA FORCE!"

"More like _Kona Dorks_, if you ask me," Blade said.

Christo said, "No, they're dead dorks. Didn't we teach you a lesson, like before, long ago? After all, you were simply losers, when we saw you."

Iwata called, from behind, "Don't be so sure!"

The Daitenzin went into a pose and shouted their names:

"Watch and learn, rookies!" Iwata called out, "Norikuni Iwata – Daiten S MART!"

Watanabe cried, "Tooru Watanabe – Daiten Macy's!"

Sumiyoshi called, _Daiten Cafeteria; Sumiyoshi Daimaru._

Matsuya cried, "Misaki Matsuya – Daiten Frederick's!"

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "Daiten Twin Cinema 1 – Ropponmatsu 1."

Ropponmatsu 2 cheered, "Daiten Twin Cinema 2! Ropponmatsu 2!"

They all cried, "Municipal Force Daitenzin! GO!"

"And without the flashy suits?" Jude stated.

Watanabe barked, "Cut us some slack! You jerks rescued us!"

Steven cried out, "Don't forget us!"

The Gang stood tall, except with painfully full bellies.

Steven shouted, "No need for introductions! It's on, now!"

Suddenly, they stood tall and began to pose in a style they know.

Blade gasped, "Eighteen of you? We can take you all on!"

Iwata smiled, "Oh, yeah?"

Christo barked, "Yeah! Seems that 1/3 of your group is in pain."

Mizuki said, "We can handle it. Our suits can withstand full stomachs, even in battle."

Christo laughed, as Blade sneered, "You as Power Rangers, or sentai rangers? You guys suck, all of you! That's all for movies and such."

"Think so?" Percival said.

The Gang shouted and saluted, "SHOWTIME!" which ended in a huge stomach pain, but stood tall, knowing their resistance.

The Kona Force shouted, "Suit up!"

The Daitenzin bellowed, "DAITENZIN! GO!"

They ALL changed, in a swift manner, into their uniforms. The Gang in their marching suits, The Kona Force in their sentai suits, and the Daitenzin in theirs.

_Colors: Peter, Iwata, and Jonesy have red; Farra and Watanabe have blue; Jen have black; Matsuya, Mizuki, and Wyatt have green; Percival, Sumiyoshi, and Jude have yellow; Nikki R and Ropponmatsu 1 have purple; Heather, Caitlin, and Ropponmatsu 2 have pink; Steven Cooke have orange  
>WHEW! What a list!<em>

"WHOA! DUDE!" Peter cheered, "You have suits, too?"

Matsuya smiled, "I'm amazed. You have helmets, like us, too."

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "Mister Kabapu and Gojo Shiouji made these suits for us. It appears that you have the same material: _FRP, nylon fibres, and vinyl chloride._"

Steven said, "So, _that's _what they were made of."

Jen smiled, "Well, Miyuki Takara, our boss, with help from Konata Izumi, created our suits."

Percival responded, "Kanaka Nanase helped out, but only I, at a 390 IQ, can create these battle-ready suits, which sort of look like marching soldiers."

Christo huffed, "Just what we needed – Six losers as Power Rangers, six adults with tighty-spandex, and rejects of _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_. Hey, if you're done aweing at each other, can we get this over with?"

Steven growled, "Oh, it's on! And _this time, _we mean it!"

Iwata shouted, "SCRAMBLE!"

Steven cried, "CHARGE!"

Jen yelled, "ATTACK!"

They surrounded the two boys, as they fired.

Jonesy fired a laser, "I got first! KONA BEAM!"

Iwata fired his pistols at them, "BEST ELECTRON!"

**BOOM!**

Miyazawa and May overheard the commotion and gasped, "WHOA!"

Yukino growled, "NOT AGAIN!"

May gasped, "No way… I hope Rino is okay."

They ran off, as they were heading towards the kiosk.

Meanwhile, the boys were singed a bit, but the attacks continued. They whimpered, as the blues presented their bazookas.

Farra shouted, "JUSTICE CANNON!"

Watanabe cried, "MEGA BAZOOKA!"

"FIRE!"

They fired at the two boys.

**BOOM!**

They were completely singed and battered. But, it didn't end.

Wyatt shouted, "KONA FRET!" firing from his guitar.

Matsuya cried, "DELTA ENDER!" firing a powerful shot.

Percival called, "RIGHTFUL BLAST!" using a powerful beam.

Peter cried, "JUSTICE BEAM!" firing a laser.

Caitlin shouted, "KONA KICK!" with a skull to the head.

Jude cried, "KONA HURRICANE!" blowing them around.

Heather shouted, "IMPARTIALITY HOOK!" delivering a clothesline to Blade.

Sumiyoshi cried, giving Christo a fan strike, _Giga Fan Strike!_

Steven shouted, as he slashed, "SWORD OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!"

Jen shouted, "KONA PUNCH!" socking Blade.

Percival shouted, "SIDE OF GOOD LARIAT!" at Christo.

Peter & Farra jumped up and cried out, "DOUBLE DROPKICK OF LOVE AND PEACE!" with a huge kick to Blade.

Matsuya and R-1 called, "DOUBLE GIGALOT!" blasting Blade and Christo.

R-2 is cheering on, as each blast struck Blade and Christo. She shouted, "WOW! Talk about collaboration! _Vintage Collab!_"

Michael Cole huffed, appearing from a trash can, "Hey, robo-girl. That's _my _catchphrase…"

"Sorry, sir!" She greeted, as Cole left.

"SPRITE HOME RUN!" Mizuki swung her bat at them.

"GIGA SMASH!" Watanabe shouted, with a huge fiery blast at them.

"KONA RED INFERNO!" Jonesy shouted, firing a red flame attack.

"HERO HIGH KICK!" Steven shouted, with a back kick to the skull.

_Scot Bomber! _Sumiyoshi cried, smacking Christo's skull with a punch.

"KONA DYNAMIC!" Jude cried, blasting Blade and Christo.

"CHARISMATIC CRUSHER!" Percival swung his fists in the gut.

"CATHARSIS WAVE!" Matsuya shouted.

"INTEGRITY MIRACLE BASH!" Heather shrilled, with a twin clapping kick at Blade.

_Galactic Illusion! _Sumiyoshi yelled, blasted them, from underneath.

Peter and Mizuki jumped up and cried out, "HERO DOUBLE DROPKICK!" hitting them in the necks.

"VEGA SPECTRON!" Iwata screamed, blasting them down to the ground.

_OKAY! ENOUGH! Whew! You're wasting me memory in my Flash Drive!_

Blade and Christo were severely injured, completely grazed and burned, as Matsuya panted, "_Overkill~._"

Everyone, except for the three Ropponmatsus, panted, as Blade and Christo got up, battered and bloodied. They shivered in fear, as they saw all eighteen people.

Jonesy groaned, "Had enough?"

Blade gasped, "I guess _we're _the losers…"  
>Christo cried, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"<p>

R-2 shouted, as they ran off, "HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU REFUGEE REJECTS!"

Farra said, "Ignore them! They'll be back. Besides, they're so scared that they want to return to the Refugee Camp."

Jen said, "Funny thing, too. We beat them up, so badly, it's like they were so chicken."

Peter groaned, "Dude… No more food puns… please?"

R-1 said, "She obviously meant that they were cowards. Simply in an act of spinelessness."

Jonesy said, "Well, with that done, I'm sure Byakuya Kuchiki may find them and they'll surrender."

He left, removing his suit, "Now, if you'll excuse me… I've got a job to finish."

Matsuya asked, "Why is he…?"

The Kona Force huffed, "Don't ask."

Iwata retorted to The Gang, "Then, how come you still have-?"

"Don't ask!" They replied, harshly.

Watanabe suggested, "We better go back and alert the other people."

Yukino and May then ran to all of them, as May cried, "YOU GUYS! I saw Rino, fighting with Kanade Jinguji, her friend!"

Jude gasped, "WHAT?"

Sumiyoshi asked, _Who?_

Miyazawa said, "We heard explosions and we had to get Rachel, but when we returned to the kiosk, Rino was fighting a woman in long lavender hair!"

Farra gasped, "No… way…"

Matsuya yelled, "That's where Jonesy is heading!"

Peter shouted, "NO TIME, LIKE THE PRESENT! Let's go!"

May asked, "Uh… Why are you guys in-?"

"Don't ask…" Iwata exclaimed.

Yukino inquired, "Uh, weren't you guys fro-?"

They all yelled, "DON'T ASK!"

Yukino griped, "OKAY! GOD! You don't have to yell."

They ran off, as May and Yukino were confused.

May whispered, "We must be in a rainbow village, with these colorful suited guys."

Yukino huffed, "Just shut up…"

* * *

><p>But when they ALL arrive, Kanade and Rino continued to brawl, as Jonesy was in his work uniform.<p>

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

Narue cried, "Where have you been?"

Jonesy said, "Not that it's _your _business, but it was important. Rachel would tell you, if you'd get the chance."

Narue grumbled, "Which is not ever…"

Excel responded, "Less talking, more cooking! The promotion is awesome! Excel is getting too many orders, as long as Hatchan stays hidden!"

Hyatt, still dead, was covered in a tarp, avoiding _any _bad sales.

Narue yelled, "Garcia! Double the orders of Fired-Up Nikujagas, at once!"

Jonesy saluted, "Aye, aye!"

They continued to work, as the entire hero squad was stunned. Rino and Kanade continued to brawl, as Jude stepped in, stopping them.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" He yelled, separating them, "It's not worth it, anymore!"

Kanade shouted, "SHUT UP! This between me and Rino!"

R-1 stated, "You mean "Rino and I"."

Percival scolded, "Yeah, Ropponmatsu, would you stop talking for the moment?"

Jude exclaimed, "Come on, you girls! This is no way to brawl, over nothing!"

Rino shouted, "Kanade wanted to take me home, despite the fact that I love you!"

Kanade shouted, "A web of lies! I was only for her protection! Plus, those escaped refugees that came here tried to give Narue and Excel some dirty money!"

Jude called, "BRAS! DUDES! ENOUGH! You're being ridiculous!"

Rino pouted, as she grabbed Jude's shirt, "I'm sorry… I didn't know what came over me. Miss Kanade has a problem with Rachel-san, while Miyazawa and Haruka were having time together. Narue and Excel… and others… well… I know it's been fun, but there's something I want to know about you."

She then yelled, "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? You said that you're a game store owner, _not _a superhero agent!"

Jude exclaimed, "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! I _still _work at that place, but you have NO right to snoop in my secret life!"

Jonesy groaned, "Oh, give it a rest, Jude! They're bound to find out, soon enough! You two ladies are completely battered and bruised, but you two need to understand!"

"The man's right, kiddo," Pucchan remarked, "Just because you have such friendly quirks… it doesn't mean you can become separated. Kiddo, you love Jude, but you loved Kanade as a friend!"

Rino sobbed, "Pucchan…"

"And YOU, Kanade, I know you, pretty well, after meeting Cherie, and the Kanade Jinguji _I _know wouldn't become a bionic and sadistic crazed lover. She's a role model for women, everywhere!"

Matsuya asked, "Did _that _puppet talk on its own?"

Peter sighed, "That's an enigma…"

Pucchan concluded, "What do you say? Can we extend the olive branch on you two?"

Rino shouted, "NO!"

She then had second thoughts and said, "Oh… What the heck."

She hugged Kanade and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Kanade."

"I'm sorry, too, Rino…" Kanade said.

Jude smiled, as the rest cleared the crowd.

"Alright, now! Show's over!" Percival signaled, with one arm, since the other was on his stomach.

The crowd cleared, as Jonesy smiled, "Well, I guess that ends this day. What a day we had in my home."

Narue groaned, "I cannot believe that we nearly sold out, because of a huge _half-off _sale, already."

Excel smiled, "Sorry. It was the closest to obtain customers."

Jonesy smiled, as he said to Narue, "All's well that ends well, right?"

Narue huffed, "Yeah, but there's one last thing to do."

"What's that?"

She yelled at him, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

She marched off, "Loser…"

Rachel ran after her, "Narue-Chan, wait!"

Hyatt woke up and asked, "Oh… Did I miss anything?"

Watanabe sighed, "Sometimes you don't want to know, Miss Ayasugi."

Excel smiled, "Well, then, I guess this kiosk is now closed."

She called out, "THANKS FOR OUR SERVICE! See you soon!"

Yukino and May were confused. They asked, "What was that about?"

* * *

><p>Rino bowed to Jude and said, "Well, Jude, this is goodbye. I'll call you, one day. Maybe you'll swing by my home and visit me."<p>

Jude kissed her and said, "It's a date, Rino."

He high-fived Pucchan and said, "Stay gold, felt dude."

Kanade and Rino left the Galleria Mall, as Yukino and May, along with Narue, Rachel, Excel, and Hyatt, departed from the mall.

"Well, it's been fun… or not," Yukino said, "Thanks for having us visit."

Jonesy saluted, "You know where to find us, if you want to visit."

May saluted, "And we'll know when we need you!"

Rachel and Narue shouted, "NO, WE WON'T!"

They dragged May off, as the Daitenzin left, as well.

Iwata smirked, "Too bad we failed at capturing the fiends."

Matsuya said, "That's cool. Let's save the battle for _Onigiri_, coming up."

Watanabe said, "Finally, it's over. I can visit Miss Ayasugi again!"

_You never change. _Sumiyoshi said.

The Gang and the Kona Force stayed behind. The Ropponmatsus stayed with them.

"Well, all in all, our experience sucked," Steven groaned, "In a good way…"

Mizuki said, "But we managed to use the exercise to trim down again. I think the fat in us is gone."

Jonesy smiled, "Incidentally, where did you eat?"

Jen remarked, "Leave it alone, alright?"

Caitlin smiled, "On the plus side, at least you guys were great help."

Peter smiled, "Sorry again about losing your job, Jonesy."

Jonesy said, "Yeah, well, Nikki R's scan _was _accurate."

Nikki bowed, "Indeed, it was."

R-1 bowed, "You are _indeed _worthy of the name _Ropponmatsu_."

R-2 giggled, "YAY! WE WON! Now let's celebrate!"

Jonesy then barked, "Well, since I got paid, for my useful work in the kiosk… DONUTS ON ME!"

The Kona Force cheered, but The Gang gasped in fear.

Steven started to squeal in fright, as the others groaned. And then…

**POP!**

The Gang imploded into piles of donuts, on the floor. The Kona Force and the Ropponmatsus were shocked.

"Was it something I said?" Jonesy asked nervously.

They yelled, "JONESY!"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled in an embarrassing look.

Eventually, The Gang was back.  
><em>Yep. They just died. Thank you, Great Will!<em>

"_You're welcome~!_" The Great Will cheered and waved.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Taj Mahome Video, Blade and Christo regrouped, as they went inside.<p>

Blade groaned, "I don't know what's worse… being pummeled by eighteen people, or being embarrassed by them."

Byakuya Kuchiki responded, "Well, I think I know what…"

He held his sword up and announced to them, "You two… Blade and Christo… You two have escaped again! That is your third strike, for disobeying my sister's, Ichigo Kurosaki's, and my orders. The penalty for you… is death. You have brought shame to your fellow refugees."

Blade smiled, "Oh, yeah? We got a boss, working for us, who can get rid of you and pardon us."

"That reminds me…" he said, "I have met your boss… and he gave me control of Taj Mahome Video."

He held his sword up and said, "That means… You're terminated…"

He called, as he swung his sword, "Goodbye!"

**SLASH!**

He killed them both, cutting them in two. He sheathed his sword and said, "Believe me… I had to do this… just so _she _doesn't come."

Ron the Rent-a-Cop called, "HOLD IT! I saw that, even if I don't know it. I have to have _too many _problems with the troublemakers, destroying the mall with a light show, but YOU! Killing two innocent teens, in your own slicing and dicing, like some kind of military base!"

"I can assure you, sir," Byakuya replied, "It was an order from my superior. There's a great evil in the world, which is fused up; not even my _Zanpakuto _can stop her."

Ron barked, "Not even your child's play can stop me from making the law right! You, murder in the mall, in your own deadly arts! You, maggot, have been sent to a _one-way _ticket to banishment from the mall! You are gone… You hear me? YOU! ARE! GONE! FOR LIFE!"

Byakuya said, "So be it. But I only stopped these two, because they escaped Ichigo Kurosaki and my sister's care in the camp. I had to deal with them, and I did it. I could care less if I am banished from your low-level store."

Ron growled, "Oh, you think you're so smart, do you? You have been warned… Now I-!"

**SLASH!**

But then, Byakuya witness Ron's neck being slashed, spurting blood from his neck. Ron fell to the ground, decapitated. Who was the one that killed Ron the Rent-a-Cop?  
>Take a guess…<p>

Byakuya growled, "I should've known…"

Tohru smirked, wiping the blood from her dagger, on her skirt, "So much for the lame-ass cops in the malls. I never liked his accent. That movie was too violent."

Byakuya said, "Onigiri… You seemed to be in a hurry to succeed… Too bad you have failed."

"Why should I care, you uncaring soul reaper?"

"You have caused too many deaths and owned too many slaves, out of your corrupt soul. It will be I, who will end your reign of terror, since you know about the refugee camp."

"Just for that, I was gonna to _spare_ you, but I guess killing you would be more fun, since I have a huge list to do… starting with the pathetic Kona Force and its Monkees, The Gang. But I have time for you, as long as I have the right tools, with your refugees."

Byakuya unsheathed his sword and called, "Oh, yeah? You have caused hell, even if you tried to do it, too! Now, it's my turn to end you, since you are a devil, with alien technology and a human soul. And by the way, I killed your puppets, thanks to a black-haired mystic, who told me everything, before you had the chance. You could say that I am one step ahead of you."

Tohru gasped, "Hana-Chan?"

She chuckled and sneered, "You had me going, did you, you ghost of a thousand hados? I was _gonna _make Blade and Christo my slaves, anyway, but you beat me to it, when a little bird told you. Too bad Hanajima was that little birdy. But you can't defeat me… I forget that you're very strong with that blade."

She smirked, as she held her body, "_Alien Technology… Demon Magic… Android Body and Skeleton… Human Soul… _These are my vessels that make me strong. I am fully human, but thanks to Chris McLean, I happened to assimilate into 400% _Onigiri_."

They stared down, as Byakuya clutched his blade. Onigiri grinned in an evil smirk. She turned away, smiling evilly, "But, I must go. I have _bigger _worries. Your refugee camp and your _Zanpakuto _is for the baby ghouls."

Byakuya growled, "You won't get away with this… What are you up to?"

Tohru smirked, "You'll know, soon enough… I'm sparing you, for the time being, since you know my plan. But you won't know the _others _I have in store."

She then said, as she put on her mask, "Don't worry, Soul Reaper. Our paths will cross again… when I have owned you, as my slave, to the future goddess of the universes. Farewell!"

She cackled evilly, and left, as Byakuya put away his sword. He said, "Tohru Honda… Whatever demon possesses into you, I promise that I can help rid of it, since you've killed again, like all the others."

He turned to his robe and said, "You can come out now. She's gone."

A boy in glasses appeared and whispered, "Good. She was super creepy. I'm telling you it's safer here… in my home. That woman scares the Holy Maple Leaf out of me."

Byakuya asked, "Not that I ask, but you are?"

Canada sobbed, "I'm Ca-nay-dia!"

"Oh, right. Canada."

He then said, "Whatever means… I think I'll be giving the assistance to those groups, Kona Force, The Gang, and Daitenzin, in case _she _returns."

He asked Canada, "Canada. Send a message to Ichigo and Rukia. I want them to watch the refugee camp, in my absence."

Canada shivered, "Okay… Can I, at least, enjoy scenic home, for a while longer?"

"As a refugee, I may. But in this danger, I cannot. Now go."

"Yes, sir…" he pouted, and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thus ends the Canada Kiosk Arc, as we end the story here.<br>Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"…  
>at the top of the hour! (Hint for next chapter)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Music began to play, as Rino and Kanade went on a bus to Miyagami Academy. They sat down in the back seat, laughing together. But as they rode off, people were staring at them, in concern, since they were still covered in scars and bruises. They both sat together, smiling; of course, they stopped smiling, as they went onward to their home.<p>

Pucchan spoke, via 4th wall, "What are _you _looking at?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Takashi Kamiyama was in the mall and saw what transpired. He then viewed an ad of a donut shop, which is hiring taste-testers; the <em>same <em>donut shop that The Gang engorged (and killed) themselves in donuts.

"Oh, this is a good job for me," he said, "I wonder what kind of food I should test."

He stepped inside.

_Dearest Mother  
>Lately, I wanted to get money, since the Nikujaga Dumpling Snacks were a huge success, and is approved by the food industry. So, I figured that I needed the money to save, just to sample this wondrous treat… and hopefully share it with my friends, back in Cromartie. Too bad they don't sell, until they are produced. But I can wait.<em>

Here we go again…


	98. Four-Cornered Ring Circus

Rachel showed four tickets to South City's WWE Event to Narue, Excel, and Hyatt. She was amazed to go with her friends.

"Isn't it great?" She asked, "Tonight, they have Sheamus and Randy Orton battling Big Show and Dolph Ziggler! They also have a special show, during the live event."

Narue sighed, as she was in distraught, being invited to a WWE Live Event… by the same woman that had a crush on her. She spoke, "I don't know. Shouldn't you ask Yukinon and May to come?"

Rachel replied, "No. They couldn't come, since they were too busy. I know that, because-."

Excel shouted, "While we are on the topic, what about inviting Ropponmatsus 1 & 2?"

Rachel responded, "For some reason, they left already. They said something about a mission… or something. The Gang left, as well, saying _they're _going, too."

Hyatt asked, "What happened to Haruka?"

**AH-CHOO!**

From next door, May sneezed, while in her cot. She sniffled, "Yuki… I think I caught a cold."

Miyazawa huffed, "That's what you get for staying in Canada, for too long. Don't you know that it's snowy and damp? Now you've gone and caught a fever!"

May sobbed, "I don't know… I don't know if I can take it. I wanna go with Hyatt and Narue, but…"

She coughed, as Yukino placed a damp cloth on her head. She said, "You need your rest. I called your workplace, and they are giving you time off."

"Thanks, Yuki."

Back next door…

"I see… _That _answer's our question," they groaned.

Hyatt was worried, "I hope Haruka feels better."

Rachel said, "So, you guys wanna come?"

Narue smiled, "Hell, yeah! I've always wanted to see WWE, up-close. Maybe I'll meet Brodus Clay! HE and I are one in the same, as dancers."

Rachel griped, "What's with your career, Narue-Chan?"

Excel smiled, as she held up a book, "I SOOOO wanted to have a signature of the WWE Champion, CM Punk! I have been following his story, on the web, during my ACROSS days."

Hyatt whispered, "Senior, I'm more of a fan of R-Truth. He has a cute friend called Little Jimmy. Maybe I'll meet with him, too."

…

She thought, as they glared at her, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 87<br>Four-Cornered Ring Circus**_

* * *

><p><em>Apologies to WWE, for using their Superstars' and Alumni's likenesses and names, for this chapter.<br>This chapter was written, BEFORE John Laurinaitis was fired from WWE._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere… in South City's Civic Auditorium…<strong>_

* * *

><p>On the day of the Live Event, The Gang's van, rebuilt as a bigger black van, following the South Park Incident, drove by the back way of the stadium, which was a huge granite dome, and parked in the parking lot. They stepped out and saw a huge line in the stadium.<p>

Peter gasped, "Dude! This is crazy! There must be _millions _of people there!"

Heather sighed, as she pouted, "We'll never get in the building. We just wanna watch the show."

Farra said, "Not to worry. This _is _a mission for us. I know a friend that can help us. In fact, she's the very same girl that hired us to help, long ago."

Steven said, "Steven Cooke hopes that it better be good. Look at this program: Randy Orton and Sheamus vs. Big Show & Dolph Ziggler, Damien Sandow vs. Santino Marella, Zack Ryder vs. Antonio Cesaro, Cody Rhodes vs. Kofi Kingston, and special guests… uh… Akira Kogami?!"

"Hey, I've heard about her," Mizuki said, "She was on a radio show with Minoru Shiraishi. But then they pulled it off the air, since it went rowdy."

Peter asked, "Don't you mean it got cancelled?"

Mizuki said, "After 24 episodes, no. There was tension between the two co-hosts."

Steven griped, "Guys, I know this will be a good show, but we have an important mission to uphold!"

Ropponmatsu 1 said, "He is right. Of course, out of our orders from Miss Takara, we shall assist the matter, if needed."

The Gang turned and saw the Daitenzin, who was by the back way.

Percival said, "Well, if it isn't our friends from LSAAWS."

Iwata smirked, "Nice to see you, too. Now the mission is _five times, five times, five times, five times, five times _hotter! But, don't worry. NO touchy-touchy here. WWE has become PG rated!"

Matsuya responded, "The Kona Force _was _to come, but they were sidetracked with an important mission."

_Something about missing Dragon Balls… _Sumiyoshi said.

Peter said, "Well, it's just a clean-up mission. After all, Farra's friend is going to let us in."

Iwata remarked, "You must have friends in high places, babe!"

Farra huffed, "Eat me, pervert…"

_Burned. _Sumiyoshi smiled.

R-2 cheered, "We got your message, loud and clear! Onigiri is dead! Let's round up the followers!"

Matsuya said, "You haven't heard? There's news that the WWE Event will be ruined… out of _sabotage_."

They gasped, "Sabotage?"

She continued, "What we hear, from Tsukasa and Kagami, is that _one _of the WWE Superstars is a follower to Tohru Honda. We hunt him, or her, down, and take that person to justice…"

Watanabe said, "And possibly wish him, best of luck, on his future endeavors."

_Capture is possible._

R-1 said, "And with that, the worlds will heal, in due time."

Steven smiled, "Well, that's a relief. All we have to do is _find _the WWE Star responsible, whether Superstar or Diva, and see if he/she is Onigiri's minion. Remember, Honda is dead, and we have continued to decrease the populace of each of her mind-control minions. The Gang will WIN, and become heroes to the WWE."

Farra said, "That's the longest you ever spoke."

Steven whined, "You never let me say _anything _bold!"

Matsuya sighed, and then grumbled, "Pathetic Ska Punks."

_Like children…_

Heather was curious about Sumiyoshi, "Hey, fat man…"

_Fat?_

"How come you never say a word? Are you like the comic mute relief, or just an innocent background character?"

_You don't want to know._

Heather looked around, but couldn't find any subtitles. They were too quick for her. She smirked, "Creepy Mime…"

Percival called, "Heather! We're leaving!"

They all went inside, as Heather followed. She shouted at Sumiyoshi, "This conversation isn't over!"

_What did I do? _He said.

**XXXXX**

Back at the line, Excel, Rachel, Narue, and Hyatt were in line. They were waiting for the doors to open, without having to have Hyatt die.

"How long is this going to take? Excel's bored!"

Rachel said, "It's going to be about ten minutes. The doors open, after setting up the ring."

Narue was growing impatient, "I just want to see them, up close!"

"Patience, Narue-Chan," she added, "We won't be long."

Excel cried, "GAH! I can't take it! Let us through!"

The gates opened, as the crowd continued to walk through.

"Jesus…" Narue griped, "How many people come here, anyway? I wonder if people wait in line, like in pup tents."

She wasn't kidding. Two people were in the tent, when it opened. Recognize someone you know?

A small girl in short blonde hair came out, while a girl, in a blue dress and in long brown hair, appeared from the tent.

"Chisa is happy! We are the first ones in!" Chisa giggled.

Subaru replied, "Now… to see if these rumors are true, you know."

_Comic Party's Chisa Tsukamoto (NO relation to Tenma and Yakumo) and Subaru Mikage…  
>Seems that ComiPa wants in.<em>

They went in, as the fans stepped in the building.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the entire Gang was walking down the hallways, looking for the office.

Iwata asked, "So, who was the person you helped? Was it Vince McMahon?"

Farra replied, "Close."

Peter asked, "Vickie Guerrero?"

Farra said, "No. She's the Assistant Supervisor."

Watanabe retorted, "Teddy Long?"

Farra sighed, "Nah. But he's in the building."

Sumiyoshi requested, _Eric Bischoff?_

Farra huffed, "No… He's at another promotion."

Heather inquired, "John Laurinaitis?"

Farra griped, "NO! That loser is abusive, as it is! Besides, he does RAW and SmackDown, solely."

Mizuki responded, "What about _Stephanie_? Didn't Shane and Linda quit, due to Linda McMahon's run for governor?"

Farra replied, "That's her."

Mizuki giggled, "You know Stephanie? That's awesome!"

Steven bellowed, "Whoa! Hold the phone! Steven Cooke doesn't believe that you know Stephanie McMahon, wife of Triple H!"

Matsuya remarked, "Sometimes you refute, it leads to disaster."

Steven groaned, "I know…"

R-1 said, "She told me that story, privately, since it was _before _the universal bend."

Farra said, "Well, it's hard to say how it happened. She'll give us the low-down, in her office, before the show starts."

Watanabe replied, "You better not lie to us about her. She usually never appeared, since she's an executive."

_She had her fifteen minutes._

Percival said, "We can only hope that Onigiri has caught attention to McMahon-Levesque. I am pretty sure that we owe the favor to her, after our last mission, back in Stamford."

_Poor devils…_

Peter asked Sumiyoshi, "What makes you say that?"

**XXXXX**

They arrived at the door to the office. R-1 knocked, and then said, "Excuse us. We have come here, par your request."

Stephanie called, "Who is it?"

Percival insisted, "I'll answer it…" and then replied, "It's Percival. We got your memo."

The door opened, "Come on in."

They stepped inside, as Iwata giggled, "My first chance to see _Daddy's Little Girl, _up-close and personal."

Heather winced, "Me, too."

Matsuya huffed, "Aw, quit your aweing over her."

R-2 cheered, "You got all the time you need, big sister!"

Heather whispered, "I'm just too nervous."

They arrived at a small desk, where a woman in a black business suit, with long brown hair. She shook Percival's hand and said, "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Gaynes."

Percival smiled, "You remember the guys, Peter & Heather… and also, my wife, Farra."

He introduced the others, "This here is Stephanie McMahon, Executive Vice President of WWE's Talent Relations, and also Mr. McMahon's daughter and Triple H's wife. Stephanie, these are our Gang members, Steven Cooke and Mizuki Takase."

He introduced the Daitenzin, "And these guys are the Daitenzin; Matsuya, Sumiyoshi, Iwata, Watanabe, and Ropponmatsus 1 & 2."

Stephanie remarked, "It's nice to meet you. Well, you seemed to have recruited an army, huh?"

Watanabe said, "We're more of civil servants."

R-1 replied, "Or lack thereof."

Stephanie said, "I'm glad you guys came. Mister Gaynes told me about the situation of the sabotage."

She exclaimed, "Well, as you know, tonight, our guests, Minoru Shiraishi, Akira Kogami, and even (_omitted_) are possible suspects. But I fear that one of our WWE Talent has come to sabotage the event, from the inside. The board of directors has ordered me to replace Vickie Guerrero and Booker T, for South City. I believe I'm familiar with Narue Android's wrath, a while back?"

Percival said, "Yes."

Steven asked, "So, any clues to the sabotage?"

Stephanie presented a note, "Only this."

Peter read the note:  
><em>To WWE,<br>Onigiri shall drag your sports-entertainment show to the ground, and make HER the World Heavyweight Champion! Once we do, wrestling will NEVER be the same.  
>Because, in Onigiri's words – "Anything left, would be TOO civilized…"<em>

Matsuya said, "There's no signature."

Percival remarked, "Possibly trying to throw us off."

Farra said, "We'll take the job. But we'll scatter around the area, hoping to learn more. We'll even talk to the WWE Superstars, for more detail."

Heather giggled, "And maybe we'll get autographs, too!"

**BONK!**

Watanabe and Mizuki shouted, "NONE OF THAT, STUPID!"

_Morons. _Sumiyoshi remarked.

Iwata grinned, "Don't you worry you sweet head. I'll be happy to hunt down the saboteur and bring him to his or her knees, since I said that, it's possible that it could also be a WWE Diva."

"We believe that one of Onigiri's followers is in this building, as well," Percival said, "And it's a possibility that a WWE Star could be the _both _the criminal and slave."

R-1 replied, "We shall ask what they know about Onigiri, as long as they do not lie. If an influencer lies, he or she could be working for Onigiri; _alias: Tohru Honda_."

Steven said, "She's dead, now. That's why we came here. We need to rub out her remaining followers."

Stephanie smiled, "Good. You're all hired. See if you can find the saboteur."

Peter bowed, "We'll do our best, bra."

R-2 said, "You can count on us! The Gang and Daitenzin are on the case!"

Stephanie retorted, "And also… Try not to destroy the building. I've heard of you guys and your _literal _explosive behavior."

Mizuki asked, "Incidentally, how _did _you know our friends? Steven and I want to know."

_Us, too._

Stephanie explained her story to them, of how she hired The Gang:  
><em>Long ago, before Heather was pregnant with her first child, I assigned The Gang to help me out with a mysterious problem. 1999 – One year before the 21<em>_st__ century, and months before I married Hunter, the foursome wanted to protect a part of my home, which is Greenwich, Connecticut. There was a huge army of men and women, holding up signs that said "Death to Stephanie". There was a man I knew and loved and I wanted to marry him. However, they wanted him to be more of a role model._

"Andrew Martin; ring name: Test," Peter said, "Died years ago… Stephanie's ex-fiancé."

Farra replied, "Test was to be a top star, but Triple H stole it, even though _he_ was from Greenwich."

Peter said, "Of course, Stephanie plotted it from the start, according to the protesters."

Stephanie continued:  
><em>However, by the time it was the 31<em>_st__ of December, I wanted to stop it. The Gang helped me, as a way of thanks. Besides, I've heard good things about you four. When they confronted them, they were revealed to be followers for another company. They want me dead, after marrying Hunter. The Gang fought them off, which revealed that they were minions of a dark deity. They were taken care of, but the dark source disappeared.  
>Years later, in 2006, during my tenure as one of the writers to WWE, a mysterious youth appeared to me and said that it'll happen again, in six years. I called Percival, only to help, but you guys were on a sabbatical, at the time.<em>

"Tohru Honda…" The Gang whispered.

_**Writer's Note: **__Wait… How could it be her?_

"That's because we were on hiatus, when we finished up in 2003," Percival said, "The Gang was losing it, when we did Pop Music. That stunk, by the way."

Steven glared at her, "You couldn't be the same girl that was in The Gang, in their regular run. They said something about a Canadian girl and a New England girl."

Peter asked, "Who? Julie & Steffi?"

Iwata cringed, "WHAT? NO WAY! Stephanie McMahon was in The Gang?"

Stephanie huffed, "I didn't. I tried out, but I sucked. My voice was awful. But that was okay. Wrestling was better than singing. I'm not Lady Gaga, you know."

_Too good to be true._

Watanabe groaned, "But, who _was _that woman?"

Farra said, "You don't want to know."

Percival said, "Plus, in 2001, she sang, but she was a sick crow. Don't worry, Steph. Joanna is a horrible singer… but you're better than that."

Matsuya remarked, "Easy for you to say."

Stephanie replied, "Now that we have sorted everything out, shall we begin? The first match is about to start. I'll watch over the show, while you people patrol the area."

Peter said, "Right! We'll each take an area to hunt. Percival and Farra will be at my lead. Steven…"

Steven rebutted, "NO! As leader of The Gang, I shall take the lead! You, Mizuki, and Heather will be in my side. Steven Cooke will win in the-."

Peter shouted, "DUDE! Percival's a leader! I suggested that to him!"

Steven huffed, "No. Says you! Steven Cooke knows that-!"

Farra responded, holding twelve wooden chopsticks, and said, "Everyone choose a lot, and whoever has a lot, you pick an area to side."

_That seems fair… _Sumiyoshi said.

Steven and Peter shouted, "DON'T IGNORE US!"

As they were choosing who gets to side with, a mysterious shadow appeared, behind the group. It let out a giggle and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Rachel and Narue found their seats. They were at the front row. Subaru and Chisa found another seat… the backstage area. They had no tickets. Could <em>they <em>be the saboteurs? Anything can happen, you know. Chisa viewed and said, "Think of the promotions! We could be famous!"

Subaru whispered, "Pagyu… We cannot fail our superior. We'll succeed, you know."

They snuck off to find the locker room. What could they be up to?

Minutes later, a superstar entered the door, where Chisa and Subaru were in. The star was wearing black trunks.

As he went inside, he was pummeled by the intruders.

**XXXXX**

The group, in the arena, was split into four different groups: Peter, Percival, Heather, and Matsuya was Group one; Iwata, Watanabe, and Steven were Group two, Sumiyoshi and Mizuki were on Group three, and Farra and the Ropponmatsus were in Group four.

In the north area, Group one was patrolling the parking lot and backstage area.

Peter said, "So… This could be good. Maybe we'll find a vehicle of the saboteurs, eh, babe?"

Matsuya huffed, "I'm _not _your girlfriend."

"Sorry. I get confused, since you _do _look like Mizuki."

"Granted. Now, focus."

Percival smirked, "I _like _her style. Why haven't you five boneheads done some seriousness?"

Peter replied, "That was weeks ago, back in F City! Times have changed, since then."

Heather whispered, "Hurry… The show could start soon, and I don't want to miss a match."

Percival asked, "Incidentally, Heather, how come you stopped talking like Excel?"

Heather sighed, "Oh, I gave it up. Saying my name in the _first-person _expletive seemed stupid."

Peter giggled, "Bra, tell that to Steven, when we finish."

In the South area, Group three was in the dressing rooms.

Mizuki said, "Sources tell me that the intruders are in this general area. If we can find their whereabouts, or clues, we could take them down."

She put on some chrome gloves and said, "Luckily, I came prepared, in case we run into these villains."

_What's that? _Sumiyoshi asked.

"These? Well, Percival made them. He and Konata, during some free time, made me these weaponized gloves that shoot lasers."

_Why?_

"In case I blast someone into dust. Plus, Percival said that my hands can also regenerate, like a chameleon's tail."

_You shoot your own fists?_

"Yeah."

_You're almost like Ropponmatsu…_

"Sort of. But I am 100% human. Percival also said that The Beatles were never superheroes."

_Watch "Yellow Submarine". That showed how they did it._

"I said _Super-_Heroes… THAT didn't count."

_Whatever you say, Robot._

"Please don't call me that… _or _tell Steven Cooke that remark."

They continued to patrol the hall, as Mizuki grew worried.

"Still, though… Who would have the right mind to sabotage a WWE Live Event, in the depths of all this bizarre phenomenon that Tohru Honda caused?"

In the West side of the arena, the boys, Steven, Iwata, and Watanabe, were patrolling the backstage area.

They grew upset, seeing that _no one _sided with the girls.

"Is it true that you flirted with my Ropponmatsu?" Iwata asked Steven.

"Which one?" Steven responded.

Watanabe said, "Ask a stupid question…"

Steven stated, "Listen… for all we know that _someone _in WWE is trying to sabotage the arena. We cannot let Mrs. Triple H down. I don't have time for-."

Watanabe whispered, "Shh… I hear something."

They peered behind the corner and listened to A.J. Lee, wearing a Dolph Ziggler shirt, talking to Akira Kogami.

"So, anyway, I have paired with you with Mister Shiraishi," she said, "You two will have to behave, unlike last time."

Minoru bowed, "Yes. I am Shiraishi."

Akira smiled, "No worries. What was in past moments leaves in the past. Minoru and I will do our best to behave."

A.J. smiled, "Good. I'll see to it that everything for your appearance is set; plus, the entire world is mixed-up."

Minoru smiled, "Oh, we'll behave on this. We're not caged animals."

A.J. scolded, "See that you do. I have to get ready with Dolph and Big E."

She left, as Akira waved, "Bye-Bye!"

They both huffed at each other.

"HMPH!"

Minoru stated, "Listen, the WWE isn't going to let this "_Onigiri _buzz" get to us. That is why I must make _**DAMN **_sure we don't louse up your "_guest star role_"."

Akira sighed, "Now what? Better than being with that crazy chick who blew off Cena."

A.J. appeared again and barked, "What was that?"

Akira nervously giggled, "Oh, sorry… I was talking about my agent. He's sometimes like that, too. But not like you."

A.J. left and said, "Well, watch it…"

Minoru huffed, "Do you _want _me to be pulverized by Big E Langston?"

Akira said, "I said that she's like that… Times changed. But should I suffer alone?"

Just then, a wrestler in orange tights and spiky hair appeared.

"NO WAY!" He cried, holding up his Flip camera, "Akira Kogami on the _True Long Island Iced-Z Story Special_! Welcome, kiddo!"

_WWE's Zack Ryder! Woo-Woo-Woo!_

"So, I see the circus is in town," she huffed, "Why is prissy YouTube Man in my face?"

Minoru asked, "Yeah, uh, Mister Ryder, is it?"

"Oh, call me Zack, Broski."

"Zack. Okay. Why are _you _here, seeing Miss Akira-Sama?"

Zack explained, "You know me. The Iced Z has heard so much about _Cape at Age Thirty _that I want her to sing it on my special."

Akira griped, "Cape at what now?"

Minoru smiled, "Oh… You mean _Misoji Misaki_."

Ryder smiled, "You know it! I figure we do it, backstage, as practice."

Minoru said, "I suppose so, if it's okay with Akira-Sama."

Akira said, "I'll do it, as long as you don't interrupt me, like last time."

Minoru yelled, "It was a mic check! For the last time, I'm saying that!"

Ryder called, "Whoa! Hold on! Save it for my show! Come on, backstage!"

They left backstage, as the boys listened in.

Watanabe said, "We should view this problem. Maybe Long Island Douche is the saboteur."

Steven said, "Right. Lead the way."

Iwata then asked him, "Hold on a minute, Steven… Just because you know my Ropponmatsu, doesn't mean that you'll have a love life, like this pathetic loser there!"

Steven griped, "For your information, _Peter _knew Ropponmatsu 1, _way after _you went MIA! And also, Steven Cooke will find the right girl, before _you, _you asshole loser!"

Iwata was stunned, as Steven added, "Now SHUT UP, before you blow our cover!"

Watanabe smiled, "Thank you."

**XXXXX**

Zack was filming Akira, as she was on the Microphone, in a spotlight.

Minoru then announced, as she prepared, "When will she get to feel the arms of the man she loves, caressing her? She wanders the world now. His last words were her only companion, searching for the thing she could never find. Viewers of the WWE Universe… Miss Akira Kogami with her version of _Misoji Misaki_."

She started singing, as Iwata called, "OKAY! HOLD IT!"

He cried out, "Excuse us, but we hate to interrupt, but we would like to ask you questions concerning-!"

**POW! WHAM! GEORGE!**

Steven Cooke throttled Iwata, pummeling into a bruised body. Watanabe said, as he dragged him away, "You saw _nothing. _He's an idiot."

Steven winked, "Carry on, homies."

They left, as Akira sighed, "What was that about?"

Minoru smiled, "You're good for tonight. Besides, you sing _Misoji Misaki_, before the Main Event, on _Miz-TV_."

Akira yelled at Minoru, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, DAMN IT?"

Minoru roared, "ZACK RYDER WANTED TO RECORD YOU! BESIDES, _THAT_ WAS A MIC CHECK, AS WELL!"

"WHO CARES?"

Zack smiled, as they continued to bicker.

"This is awesome… Is Akira Kogami gonna tear the house down? Woo, woo, woo. You know it!"

**XXXXX**

At the East area, which is the merchandise area, Farra found a clue. It was a small slip of paper.

"What ho," she said, "Look at this."

R-1 asked, "What is this?"

Farra read the slip, "Hmm… 50 packs of paper, 200 programs, and huge font – extra fee… Fliers and Dossiers for event… _Tsukamoto Printing_?!"

Farra gasped, "Chisa… Don't tell me…"

R-1 asked her, "Senior Stevens, is there a problem to this mission?"

Farra responded, "No, it's fine. This slip is actually a receipt for a bunch of fliers. But what?"

R-2 asked, "I don't know. Could it be the saboteur?"

Farra explained, "Maybe… But we should ask _this _man for the answers… Scan it, and see who it's for."

R-1 scanned it and announced, "Unit 2, Senior Stevens, there is but one match to this receipt. I hacked into Tsukamoto Printing and found the only possible person for this bulk order: A former World Champion and a pro wrestler for over a decade of his career – Mister Daniel Bryan."

Farra nodded, "Good. Maybe we'll meet with Mister _NO Man, _up-close. R-1, you stay with me. R-2, the minute he says "NO!", you know what to do."

R-2 saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

R-1 asked, "Senior, the matches are already in-progress. While he is not on the card, usually with his partner, Kane, he has a match against Titus O'Neil, one half of the tag team, _The_ _Primetime Players_."

Farra said, "When is it?"

"Minutes away."

"We'll speak to Bryan, post haste. In the meantime, _you _address the others."

R-1 saluted, and spoke, "Yes, Senior. Yes, Senior. Yes, Senior. Yes, Senior."

She spoke in a loop, and spark and shook, as R-2 pouted, "Aw, man! She broke again!"

Farra asked her, "Tell me _why _she's glitched up?"

R-2 explained, "She has been modified, too much. She tends to break down, easily. She has jet rockets, emotional circuits, supernatural scanning, and over 9,000 recipes for Squab."

Farra sighed in embarrassment, "I had to ask."

She instructed, "You. Call the others and tell them that we found him. Plus… fix that fembot fool. Shut that trap of hers. She sounds like a robotic Bryan."

She stormed off to Daniel Bryan's locker room, as Ropponmatsu 2 began repairing her sister.

Farra growled, "Chisa… You better not be Tohru's puppet, after what we and Mizuki have been through…"

**XXXXX**

Michael Cole went to the table and said to Jerry Lawler, "Sorry, I'm late, King. Tough day today. You wouldn't believe the times I had here in this world."

Lawler asked, "So, what _were _you doing, backstage?"

"Well, I had a talk with Stephanie, and there's some sort of major disturbance."

"How so?"

"Well, I'd rather not say. She told me to keep it under taboo."

"Right. _Nobody _would believe _your _taboo."

"Very funny, King…"

The next match was beginning, as Rachel and Narue were concerned, while Santino Marella's music played.

Narue reclaimed, "Did you bring the ear plugs? Vickie is going to come out, so we don't listen to her inane drivel."

Rachel griped, "Shit! I left them with Nagato! Why didn't she just-."

"Excuse me…" Hyatt said, "Excel knew that you'd forget. Senior is going to counterattack the girl."

Excel smiled, "Hatchan is right. Just watch and learn, ladies. I know how to shut her up, with the old Excel Style!"

And then, the song _"Hallelujah" _played, as Damien Sandow, a bearded man with slick black hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue robe, appeared on the stage.

Excel thought, "That's not Vickie."

Narue said, "Duh! Vickie Guerrero is the Managing Supervisor! Plus, she no longer managed Dolph Ziggler."

Excel said, as she was embarrassed, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha… Excel forgot…"

Damien shouted on the microphone, "SILENCE THE MUSIC!"

He then spoke, "Allow me to enlighten yourselves in this weird conurbation, which is in shambles, conundrum, and disarray, populated by the ignoramuses that have seated in!"

Rachel huffed, "Excuse me?"

He continued, "Tonight, I shall show you moronic fans, in the weird messed-up world, even through tough times, in which you just sit on your butt and protract yourselves in the audacity of sitting quietly, which you _should _be helping out the cause, rather than letting it be!"

Rachel said to Excel, "He can't talk to me, like that! Excel, you may as well strike back."

"Senior is very dizzy," Hyatt said.

Excel was completely tired and dizzy, "Big words in Excel's little head. Too strong…"

Narue growled, "I cannot believe that…"

She shouted, "HEY! BEARDO!"

Damien stopped to see Narue, who was crossed, "Who do you think you are?"

The crowd grew silent, as Damien heard her. He asked, "Please, Miss. If you don't mind, then maybe for the benefits of those-."

"Yeah, well, you _don't _insult my friends and this city, Beard Guy!"

"Beard guy?! How dare you, lady! Do you know who I am? I am the intellectual savior of the masses, and the man who will bring enlightenment to this city, among other disastrous vulnerabilities that your city has capitulated to."

Rachel shouted, "Oh, yeah? Where do _you _get off, insulting this city?"

She called to Damien, "Hey, Bookworm! Why don't you make yourself useful and not _bore _the WWE Universe! And that includes Excel! She's a rather young dimwit."

Damien announced, "Is that right? Well, permit me to not cause a scene, Miss, but I shall _not _soil my hands on you, with your insults and banter! But knowing that I _am _a man of chivalry, I shall fight _your _hero, Santino Marella, and prove to you and your four female acquaintanceships, that I am one step closer to giving you enlightenment, even if your blonde friend is what we call… _mentally impaired_."

He concluded, as he stepped to the ring, "You're welcome!"

Hyatt asked, "Who thanked you?"

Narue booed, "Boo."

They all booed, as Santino applauded to the four girls. Damien took off his robe, showing his pink shorts, as he prepares to fight Santino. Rachel calmed down and said, "Little jerk… Thinks he's Einstein, eh?"

Excel smiled, "Thanks for defending me…"

Rachel said, "No problem. Anything to help a friend of Narue-Chan's."

Narue sighed, "At the very least, at least we can enjoy the match, in peace."

But then, as Damien was about to finish off Santino, Brodus Clay appeared, with his dancers, Naomi and Cameron, dressed in his red tights. He called to Damien, "Oh, no! You stop right there!"

He approached the ring, as the match was called off. Damien stared down at Brodus, as he said, "Do you know who you insulted, right here in the stands? That's Narue Nanase, in the row, with the girls! Now, I'm not the one to complain, but she's super famous! With you, insulting her, it's bad."

Narue gasped, "The… The Funkasaurus is defending _me_?"

Excel giggled, "Ooh~! Excel sees admiration in Narue!"

Narue whispered, "Shut up."

Damien barked, "Oh, really? Then, enlighten these people, by leaving this ring!"

Brodus said, "Sorry. But… _you're _leaving!"

He hit him in the face with a clothesline, as he fell. Brodus slammed him onto the mat, as he called out, "MY BAD!"

He dropped on Damien, with a Body Splash. Narue cheered, as Brodus's music played, as he and his dancers danced in the ring. Narue was in glee.

"I have _got _to have him in my shows!" Narue smiled.

Hyatt said, "For a fat guy, he's really strong."

Rachel asked Excel, "Do you think he can show your boss a thing, with those moves?"

Excel said, "Oh, Lord Il Palazzo would understand. Besides, I bet he'd have him in his ACROSS, rallying the masses!"

Narue huffed, "He can't even call his mama, if he could."

Meanwhile, Il Palazzo pulled the cord. Water appeared, dousing _all four _women.

Narue shouted, "HE'S PICKING ON ME, ISN'T HE?"

Excel sighed, "How did he do that?"

Rachel sighed, "What's wrong with this city?"

**XXXXX**

Percival got the message from Ropponmatsu 2. He said, "Yes, Number 2. I understand. I shall wait by the entranceway, hoping to run into Daniel Bryan. In the meantime, return to the _BattleVan_ and we'll fix Ropponmatsu up. We'll have Farra explain, later."

_BattleVan – The Gang's name for their rebuilt van_

He then summoned the others, via a walkie-talkie, "Attention! We found him! The only clue we found was a Tsukamoto Printing receipt, addressed to Daniel Bryan. Please report to the main door, at once!"

He, Peter, Heather, and Matsuya headed off, as Peter asked, "Tsukamoto is at it, huh?"

Matsuya said, "What I fear is true. What if Daniel wanted to make fliers of Onigiri?"

Heather smirked, "A dead relic… How opportunistic he is."

Percival said, "Farra will explain the situation, later. After this match, we'll stop Daniel Bryan, before the main event."

Peter smiled, "Let's see him _YES _his way out of this!"

Subaru and Chisa peered behind and saw them leave. Subaru was scared, as she knew they were close to solving it.

"Chisa knows it. We'll have to finish up operations, during Miss Kogami's performance!"

Subaru confirmed, "Yeah. And soon, we'll have what we need, you know!"

They crept off, heading to Akira Kogami's dressing room.

**XXXXX**

At the locker room, Daniel Bryan, a wrestler with brown hair and a furry beard, with white and red tights, was warming up for his match. Farra busted the door down and confronted the Superstar of Aberdeen.

"Daniel Bryan, _if _that is your real name!" She yelled.

_Daniel Bryan's real name: Bryan Danielson._

Farra spoke, at the 4th wall, "I didn't know that."

Daniel asked, "Who are you? If it's about a kiss, forget it!"

Farra scolded, "Don't lie to me, bastard! I would've said _Asshole, _but you are a PG-Rated show."

She said, as she held up a slip, "Is this yours?"

"Yes."

"Well, that explains it… Saboteur!"

"WHAT? I am not a saboteur!"

"Oh, yeah? How come you purchased a helluva lot of paper! You working for Onigiri, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Onigiri… Tohru Honda… Corrupt goddess… Evil woman… ANYTHING?"

"Oh. Her, from the news… She's not my type."

Farra grabbed his neck and strangled him, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOU M. BISON!"

_He did "Yes! Yes!", before Daniel Bryan said it. Meme 101…_

Farra yelled, at the 4th wall again, "ENOUGH with the 101s!"

She let go, as Daniel admitted, "Sorry. I _did _purchase paper from this store."

Farra said, "_Tsukamoto Printing?_"

"Yes. I needed some for my fliers of my new program. However, the delivery was running late. They said that they'll deliver it to me, after the show. Of course, don't tell anyone, but I had half of it billed to Kane. He's my tag team partner."

"What do the fliers say?"

"They say… "_YES! YES! YES!" _It was my trademark. My picture on the flier, while I chanted YES! YES! But I stop saying "YES!", only because _they _say it!"

Farra asked him, "So… You're _not _working for Onigiri?"

Daniel Bryan shouted, "NO! No! What makes you say that? Who is Onigiri?"

Farra asked, "Well, she-."

"NO!"

"I was-."

"NO!"

"Would you stop shout-?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Farra growled, as Daniel continued to chant "_NO!"_ very loudly, "I wish I could strangle him and break his neck. But he's a sports-entertainer…"

**POW!  
><strong>She socked Daniel Bryan, and left. She added, "Good day, _Goatface_. And also, good luck with your partner, Kane."

She left the locker room and pondered, "Hmm… Kane could be one of the saboteurs. Maybe, since he is with Daniel Bryan, a.k.a. _Team Hell No_. Maybe I better question him, when I get there. First, I better call Percy."

She called Percival. However, a superstar spotted her.

"HEY! You have a moment?" A man called, wearing a black shirt and jeans.

He had dark skin and with black cornrows. It was R-Truth!

"Oh, I know you." She said, "You're… uh, what was it?"

"I understand you're looking for a saboteur, right?"

"What?"

"Don't _What _me!"

"No, I mean-."

"Okay, _WHAT _me!"

"As I was saying… how did you know?"

"Oh, that? Little Jimmy told me, after you guys appeared. Something about destroying the show."

"Who?"

"He's right here."

He showed Farra his friend, Little Jimmy… who is nothing but a figment of his deranged psyche.

"What's that? I know, yeah. Listen, that girl will pay for what she's done. Not _once _a WWE star got into her problem." Truth said to, uh, Jimmy.

Farra asked, "Uh… What is he saying?"

Truth replied, "He said that this girl he met said something about getting got… by getting into Gotcha Grabs."

"When did she tell you it? (In which it is bullshit)."

"Just yesterday."

Farra gasped, "It… It can't be…"

She retorted, "One last thing, R-Truth! Who was this girl?"

R-Truth explained, "She was wearing a blue uniform, with some kind of deranged look. She must've got it from the Big Red Monster, Kane."

Farra was trembling, as she knew… Tohru Honda was alive.

"No. It… It can't be… Onigiri… is still…"

She bowed to them, "Thank you for your time."

She dashed off, as R-Truth said to Jimmy, "Crazy girl, huh? I was gonna also say that she had a blonde companion, about the size of you."

…

"Don't look at me like that!"

**XXXXX**

Percival got the message from Farra, through a walkie-talkie, "So, Daniel Bryan was not the culprit?"

Farra explained, "He told me so. They got the papers from _Tsukamoto Printing_."

Peter cried, "DUDE! Chisa?!"

Heather shushed him, "Shh! You want Mizuki to know?"

Steven cringed, "How can it be so? She isn't _that _evil."

Iwata said, from the south area, "No, but Onigiri was."

Matsuya explained, "Something tells me that Onigiri is going places, even in spirit."

Farra said, "I'll meet you by the entranceway, about to confront the perps. Contact Sumiyoshi and Mizuki, and I'll meet you there."

Percival said, "Right, Darling. It's a race to time, as Akira Kogami is about to be on stage. Miz-TV is about to start."

Farra smiled nervously, "We got another race…"

Watanabe asked, "Come again?"

"I met with an R-Truth, and he said that he met with Onigiri, just yesterday!"

They all gasped. Matsuya cried, "WAIT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"There's just no way!" Iwata yelled.

Peter said, "This is bad."

Farra said, "I'll meet you later. The Ropponmatsus are being repaired, right now, so they'll be running late. Don't ask."

Percival said, "Right. Over and out."

He addressed to his group, with Group Two, who was in the same room, "Guys, this could be disastrous. We'll sneak into the crowd and watch."

Watanabe stated, "Yeah. But next time, make sure we don't call each other, like this."

The entire group walked to the entranceway, waiting for the right moment for Chisa and Subaru to strike.

**XXXXX**

Mizuki was opening the door, in the back area. She found a huge crate of fliers, piled together.

_We found it. _Sumiyoshi said.

"Right. I'll see what is in it," she said.

She grabbed a flier, which said, "_YES! YES! YES!_"

"What the hell?" She thought, "What kind of nonsense is this?"

_Must be promotion._

"Maybe so… but-."

She heard footsteps. She and Sumiyoshi gasped, as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Hide!"

_Okay._

Chisa and Subaru stepped in and grabbed a crate.

_So cute._

"Ch-, Chisa?" She whispered.

Chisa said to Subaru, "Now, remember, Miss Subaru, we got to present these, during the Akira Kogami performance, before the main event."

Subaru saluted, "Right! Subaru Mikage – successful follower, Pagyu! Let's make our leader, happy!"

Mizuki sobbed, "No… It cannot be…"

Sumiyoshi asked, _Onigiri followers?_

"No. _Daniel Bryan Fans._"

_Damn._

"Well, I don't know why, but _they _must be the saboteurs! Everybody knows that _propaganda _is evil."

_You must read your history, huh, Robot?_

"Stop calling me _Robot_!"

They ducked down, as Subaru grabbed a crate, with ease. Both agents stumbled in the paper, as Subaru carried it over her head. It was the weight of a couch, but with Mizuki and Sumiyoshi's weight, it was as heavy as a gorilla.

_Now what?_

Mizuki grumbled, "I knew I should've stayed in Cosplay…"

Will Chisa and Subaru succeed in their propaganda for Daniel Bryan?

Mizuki sobbed, "This is the most stupidest mission I've _ever _had!"

_Tell that to Iwata. _Sumiyoshi said.

Mizuki responded, "Uh… You don't talk, a lot. I guess _you're _safe in stealth mode."

She gasped, "Oh! Right! Activate _Stealth Mode_!"

She pressed a button on her glove and glowed in a dark blue aura, surrounding her body. She grabbed Sumiyoshi and jumped out of the crate.

Chisa asked, "Did you hear something?"

Subaru looked around and found Mizuki and Sumiyoshi, but they were invisible. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "No."

They walked, as Mizuki followed them.

"You won't get away with this." She said quietly.

_Man, I wish I had that gadget._

"You stay with me, in case anything happens."

_Right._

They followed Chisa and Subaru, all the way to the catwalk.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the ring, The Miz entered the ring, preparing his show, Miz-TV. He was dressed in a black suit with spiky hair. He was in the middle of the ring, with two black leather couches, two chairs, and the WWE Logo, upside down, hanging from the ceiling.

He announced, "Welcome, South City, to WWE's most _must-see_ show in history! Welcome to _Miz-TV!_ And tonight, we have a special guest here with us. Ladies and gentlemen, straight from their show, Lucky Channel, which was the most controversial recap show in history, long before Miz-TV was introduced, ladies and gentlemen, here are Minoru Shiraishi and Akira Kogami!"

Akira and Minoru walked down the ramp, as Akira huffed, "_Next time_, I get top billing…"

She entered the ring and smiled.

"HIYA, LUCKIES!" Akira cheered, as she was in the ring, "Wow! Isn't it great to be in South City? Thank you so much, for making me come here! I shall do my best, in 100% style!"

Michael Cole announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Akira Kogami. She's in the ring, with a big performance."

Jerry Lawler said, "I cannot wait to see her sing."

The Miz said, "And it is an honor to have you here on Miz-TV! I will say that we have heard good things about you. This girl here was one of the co-hosts of _Lucky Channel_, and is one of the most well-known singers in Japan."

Akira giggled, "Oh, stop. I'm not that modest."

Rachel sighed, "Oh, brudder…"

Narue said, "Bashful as ever…"

Excel chanted, "MIZ IS AWESOME!"

Narue asked, "Why do you cheer for him? He's such a tool?"

Excel said, "Granted, yes. But Excel is a fan of the awesome one, when he was on _The Real World_."

Hyatt smiled, "I thought you liked Japanese Pop Idols, Senior."

Excel giggled, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Uh, quiet, Hatchan."

Minoru then asked, "Miss Kogami would like to sing _Misoji Misaki _for the WWE Universe, here in South City."

Miz shouted, "Does _anyone _wanted to hear Akira Kogami sing?"

The crowd cheered, as Akira smiled, "Oh, boy! That would be wonderful!"

Miz said, as he stepped back, "The spotlight's yours."

Minoru then announced, as the Gang and Daitenzin watched on, "When will she get to feel the arms of the man she loves, caressing her? She wanders the world now. His last words were her only companion, searching for the thing she could never find."

Farra appeared and said, "Guys… We have to stop the sabotage, right now!"

Iwata complained, "Where the heck is Sumiyoshi?"

Heather said, "Mizuki's gone, too. Where could they be?"

Steven said, "At this rate, she could be in danger! We better do something, before Steven Cooke has lesser lines!"

Heather glared, "How bad is that?"

Minoru continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Akira Kogami, singing her version of the classic, "_Misoji Misaki"_!"

The crowd cheered, as the spotlight was shone on Akira. However, Chisa and Subaru were above the ring, about to drop the fliers.

"This is it!" Chisa said, "Let's make Daniel proud."

Subaru giggled, "This is great! I have always wanted to be up in the catwalk, you know!"

Percival asked, "Wait… There could be…"

Matsuya looked up and saw Chisa and Subaru, "LOOK!"

He shouted, "Everyone! TO THE RING!"

They dashed off, as Akira sang.

_Hitorigatari shite mo-?_

"STOP!" Percival shouted on the microphone.

The crowd booed, as The Gang entered the ring. The Miz stepped out of the ring, as Akira was pissed.

Percival explained, "You're in grave danger, Miss Kogami!"

Akira shouted, "WHY ARE YOU INTERRUPTING ME, DAMN IT?"

Peter stated, "Sabotage!"

They all gasped, as Percival explained, "You see… We were assigned by Miss Stephanie McMahon, to stop Onigiri's possible assault, but I think we found it."

He pointed up the ceiling, as they gasped.

Subaru gasped, "PAGYU? OH, NO!"

Chisa cringed, "We… We're caught! Subaru, let's get out of here!"

They ran off the catwalk, but…

"NOT SO FAST!" Mizuki shouted, pointing her fingers at them.

"Mizuki?" Subaru gasped.

_Don't forget me. _Sumiyoshi said.

"You two, I'd expect more from you… but _this_?"

Chisa pleaded, "Miss Mizuki! It's not what you think!"

"Don't play dumb!" Mizuki yelled, "Come on, quietly, you fan girls! You're under arrest for trespassing and attempted propaganda sabotage!"

Subaru did a martial arts stance and shouted, "NO! No, we do this for our leader!"

Mizuki said, "Fine… You chose to resist? Have it YOUR WAY!"

She fired lasers from her fingers, at Subaru.

_She ain't kidding._

Subaru dodged out of the way, as Mizuki yelled, "Okay! You had enough, Mikage?"

"FINE!" Subaru shouted, "Dairyu-Style technique!"

They began to fight in the catwalk, as Sumiyoshi approached Chisa.

_You really have done some stupid stuff, have you?_

"You got it all wrong! Chisa was only following orders! We are card-carrying members of the Daniel Bryan Fan Club!"

_How so? You said you did this for your leader._

"We're the only two…"

_I see. Then, who's the leader?_

Mizuki socked her face, "TAKE THAT, YOU BACKSTABBER!"

Subaru kicked her in the gut, "YOU DARE RUIN OUR FUN, PAGYU?"

Mizuki smacked her in the solar plexus, "WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO BE OBSESSED?"

Subaru yanked her hair and yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE A WRESTLING FAN, YOU KNOW!"

Mizuki grabbed her in an armlock, "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

Subaru yelled, "OH, YEAH?"

She glowed in a black aura and shouted, "I'll be sending you to the burn ward, once I finish you!"

Mizuki glowed in a pink aura and yelled, "And I'll be sending you to the freaking morgue!"

**POW!**

They landed a punch at each other, as they stumbled around. Mizuki tumbled over the catwalk and fell. But she hung on, holding onto the railing.

"Mizuki!" Subaru cried.

Chisa sobbed, "Oh, no!"

Back in the ring, Akira protested, "Someone get security! I don't believe a word you said about sabotage!"

Farra said, "You got to believe us!"

Watanabe shouted, "Don't you get it? The arena is in danger of a terrible moment! Whoever is up there, better not think of killing you."

Lawler sneered, "Michael, I tell you… This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Cole said, "You ain't kidding. We still got our Main Event, tonight! Miz-TV has been hijacked by danger!"

Lawler got up and said, "I'm putting a stop to this."

But as he got up…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

Peter looked up, as Heather cried, "THERE! It's from up on the scaffold!"

Peter shouted, "MIZUKI!"

Mizuki shrieked, "HELP!"

Percival called, "Peter, Farra, Heather! Rescue Mizuki! Steven, you and I will take Miss Kogami, out of here!"

Akira shouted, "Oh, no! I promised a singing performance, and _that's _exactly what I'm doing! GET OUT OF THE RING, YOU HAS-BEEN!"

Percival said, "That's cold."

Steven said, "Listen to this anti-homey. He's our leader, and he orders you to get out, while you still can!"

"Uh… _anti-Homey_?"

"Duh. This is PG in WWE."

The rest of The Gang leave the ring, as Rachel looked up. "They aren't kidding! LOOK!"

Mizuki was hanging by the scaffold, as Subaru was trying to help her up.

"OH, NO!" Excel cried, "What'll we do?"

Narue said, "Let's stay seated and watch. I don't wanna miss the main event."

They sat down, feeling uneasy and concerned.

The Gang arrived at the scaffold, as Mizuki was slipping a bit. Subaru grabbed her wrist and said, "Mizuki, hang on!"

Peter called, "HEY! Get your hands off my girlfriend, Subaru!"

Heather cried, "SUBARU?"

Farra shouted, "I KNEW IT! Chisa and Subaru are the saboteurs!"

Subaru cried, as she let go, "NO! SUBARU HAS A RIGHT TO EXPLAIN! PLEASE, let me explain, you know!"

She dropped to her knees and sobbed, "Subaru didn't mean NO harm! We wanted to help Daniel Bryan!"

Mizuki cried, "Uh, guys?"

Peter ran to Mizuki, as Farra asked, "But why?"

Chisa confessed, "Because… Because, we had an agreement from Daniel Bryan, giving him an endorsement for _Tsukamoto Printing._ It wasin a way of respect, since he's well-known in the ring. Chisa didn't know it would be propaganda!"

Heather shouted, "Why would you do that?"

Sumiyoshi said, _They are fan club members._

Farra growled, "All that, for _this_?"

Mizuki was pulled up by Peter, but he suddenly felt dizzy.

"PETER! HELP ME!"

"I'm trying… I just remember…"

He screamed, "I'm afraid of heights!"

He grabbed her, but slipped off the catwalk. Farra grabbed his waist and called, "Don't you die on us, Big Guy!"

"HOW?" He yelled.

Mizuki pleaded, "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Peter sobbed, "25 feet! I know how HE felt!"

Farra shouted, "DUDE! NOT COOL!"

She was losing her footing, as well. "WHOA!"

She slipped off.

"GOTCHA!" Heather grabbed Farra's ankles, but struggled to pull up.

"WHAT DO YOU THREE WEIGH, 1,000 POUNDS?" She yelled.

Sumiyoshi grabbed Heather and pulled her up, with Farra, Peter, and Mizuki in tow.

"Heave, ho, heave, ho…" Heather chanted, as The Gang was pulled back up from the catwalk. However…

"PAGYU! Oh, god, are you okay?"

Subaru ran to them, but accidentally knocked a crate over, with Chisa in front of it. Chisa fell screaming, as the paper flew around the arena.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"CHISA!" Mizuki yelled.

"NO!" Subaru shrieked.

But then, Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 flew into the arena, in their jets, and saved her, just before she landed on the concrete. They flew up in the middle of the arena and blasted each flier, surrounding the crowd, into ashes.

Cole screamed, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Lawler cried, "Amazing!"

The Miz gasped, "Awesome…"

"Aw, and I wanted to see what it said!" Excel bawled.

Hyatt said, "Whoa… The Miss Ropponmatsus saved the day."

Iwata cheered, "ROPPONMATSU! YAY!"

Matsuya smiled, "I guess they were fixed, after all."

Percival smirked, "Even with glitch-worthy gadgets, they are somewhat useful, as well."

Steven groaned, "Aw, man. Why didn't I get the fun?"

Watanabe said, "Save it for later chapters, dude."

Steven smiled, "Thanks, homey."

Cole announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, paper is strewn around the arena… but I guess they were singed by these two girls, flying in jetpacks!"

Lawler smiled, "I love South City!"

Mizuki and the others returned to Percival and Steven. Mizuki said to him, "Sir. You have to hear this…"

Percival stated, "I will. But why were you up there?"

Mizuki smiled, "It's a long story…"

Steven asked, "What's with your hands?"

Mizuki growled, as Steven laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA! Mizuki is like a robot! Chrome hands? Steven Cooke enjoys this! GAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Looking hot, Robot!"

Mizuki seethed in anger, as she fired lasers at him.

"I'LL GET YOU!" She yelled, as she fired at Steven, chasing him out of the ring, "YOU SON OF A-!"

"Mizuki! I was just kidding!" He pleaded, "OW! Hey! STOP! I said I was sorry!"

The Gang followed them, as Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 flew off, with Chisa and Subaru in their custody. The Daitenzin leave the ring, as well.

Matsuya bowed, "Forgive us, Miss Kogami. Carry on."

Akira then was in complete shock, as she thought, "Okay… I need to lay off my bad side, for a while. This is nuts…"

She then waved, "Uh, can I continue?"

The Miz called out, "Do you still want it?"

They cheered, as he concluded, "Folks, I've seen some bizarre moments in WWE, but _this _takes it. In any case, _Misoji Misaki, _TAKE TWO!"

The crowd cheered, as Akira began to sing _Misoji Misaki_.

Rachel thought, "Okay, I'm lost. Was it all for show, or was it real?"

Narue cheered, "NOW! Now we get to see CM Punk in action!"

Excel smiled, "This is the best show ever!"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ah, well. I guess we'll never know."

_Should we tell her?_

* * *

><p>Outside, after the show, Percival scolded Subaru and Chisa.<p>

"Well. I hope you're satisfied," he said, as he and the rest of his friends were scowling at him, "You two losers entered a WWE Live Event, and in one swift instant, out of fan obsession, you tried to set off a huge pandemonium of epic proportions! Luckily, Stephanie McMahon pardoned Daniel Bryan with a warning, but you two are given clemency, because you rescued Mizuki and the others."

_Actually, I did it. _Sumiyoshi responded.

Percival continued, "But you two aren't getting off, easily. You two are under arrest… for trespassing, propaganda, near suicidal attempts, working with a WWE Superstar illegally, and use of promotional considerations, without permission."

Subaru sobbed, "We're sorry."

Chisa pouted, "We won't do it again. It was permission and a favor…"

Farra scolded, "By who? Tohru Honda?"

Chisa asked, "HUH?"

Percival said, "Don't play dumb! You two are hereby detained in AAW for obeying the evil Onigiri."

Chisa gasped, "Onigiri?"

Matsuya said, "Also, we should be asking Daniel Bryan to come with us, for _his _role in Onigiri's downfall!"

Watanabe smirked, "You two brats are burned."

Subaru barked, "What are you talking about, you know? We've heard _so much _about Tohru Honda, or Onigiri, but we _never _work for evil people like her!"

Farra asked, "Oh? How come R-Truth told me that Onigiri was here?"

Chisa said, "Oh, _we _met R-Truth. He was excited to meet us. Plus, we asked him where Daniel Bryan's room was."

"But… The blue uniform and brown hair?"

Subaru giggled, "That's my attire. Subaru loves to flaunt it in South City, you know!"

Farra sighed, "Oh… That's why… I thought… Tohru Honda?"

The Gang, the Ropponmatsus, and the Daitenzin shouted, "FARRA!"

She nervously giggled, "Oops… I guess you're _not _Onigiri's followers?"

Chisa explained, "It was a promotional sponsor for Daniel Bryan! Thanks to you adults, you've ruined it! Daniel Bryan would pay us grandly, hopefully to pay off our bills in Dad's workshop!"

Percival nodded, "So… You were hired by Daniel Bryan?"

Subaru smirked, "You get it. What do you _think _we were doing, work for an evil deity? We're not like that, you know!"

Percival said, "Well… I'll tell Stephanie about this, beforehand."

Matsuya said, "I guess there's no way out. Your alibi is perfect."

Heather said, "You two are free to go, but _DON'T _ever do it again."

Peter cheered, "DUDE! All's well that ends it! We're finished with our mission!"

Iwata cried, "WAIT! I don't get it!"

Steven asked, "What?"

Iwata complained, "If Chisa and Subaru are not the followers, and Daniel Bryan is _not _the saboteur… then…"

Heather gasped, "Then… Who was it?"

**XXXXX**

In a locker room, Stephanie was tied up in rope, and in a blank look, motionless, with her eyes open and her body frozen. Tohru Honda had her cellphone, as she finished calling on the phone.

"Did you have fun, Mrs. H?" She asked in an evil smile.

She stuffed a frozen and entranced Stephanie into a box and laid her straight, like a doll. She marked down on the box _"Return to Connecticut"_.

"You were most helpful, Mrs. H. Too bad it eliminates the first of 25 of you," she smirked.

She then glared, "NO! Now I know who is after me… The Gang, I am familiar with, but the sexy Ropponmatsus and those four losers, I think my _shit list _is growing. Isn't that right, my puppet?"

Stephanie was controlled by Tohru, using her to trust The Gang.

Here's what happened:  
><em>Before The Gang and the Daitenzin arrived, Stephanie was about to make a phone call. But then, Tohru appeared, mask and all, sneaking behind her. She whispered, "Stephanie McMahon, I presume?"<em>

_She turned around and gasped. She cried, "Who are you? How did you pass security?"_

"_Naughty girl… I just wanted to enjoy the show."_

_She held up her cellphone and shouted, "I'm calling security!"_

_She was about to dial it, but Tohru grabbed her wrist, dropping the phone, and laughed, "Oh? Which one: 6-1-9 or 9-1-1?"_

_**SLAP!**_

_Stephanie slapped Tohru's face. Her mask flew off, as she was hurt in the face. She growled, "THAT was a costly mistake, you bitch!"_

"_YOU'RE the bitch, you rambunctious whore! GET OUT!"_

"_Sticks and stones, my pet project… I came to help this matter, by fixing your friends… and your show."_

_She was shocked in horror, "You? You're the-!"_

_She held her shoulders and hypnotized her in her blue eyes. Tohru whispered, "My darling little puppet… The show is about to start soon. You better sit back and enjoy. You are in my power, now… and I am __not__ your father. That gag's been done, to death."_

_Stephanie went limp and collapsed into Tohru's arms. She placed her down in a seated position, looking at the huge flat screen TV._

"_I'll sit with you." She said._

_But then, the door knocked, as she heard Percival's voice. Tohru gasped and began to pose Stephanie, like she was a ventriloquist's dummy. She picked up her mask and put it back on. Then she started to move Stephanie around, reactivating her nervous system, through her powers._

"_Excuse us. We have come here, par your request." Ropponmatsu 1 called, from the door._

"_Who is it?" Tohru impersonated Stephanie's voice._

_Percival called, "It's Percival! We got your memo!"_

_Tohru whispered, "Shit! Them!"_

_She disappeared into the shadows, as she continued to control Stephanie. She moved her to the door and opened it._

"_Come on in." She replied._

"Luckily for you, I had to do some research, before I had to learn about you. Those who side with The Gang, die… But, I've decided to finish you, my darling little dummy. I'll deal with _you_, on a later date."

She was taped inside the box and was delivered away by three men in black attire. It was The Shield's Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins. She spoke, "Greenwich, Connecticut; express mail; care of Vickie Guerrero. You three deliver this to Greenwich, immediately… and _DO NOT _open the box."

Seth Rollins asked, "What's in it?"

She nervously giggled, "Uh… Hazardous weapons that WWE confiscated…"

Roman Reigns said, "Her story checks out."

Dean Ambrose replied, "We figured you might be stowing away something…"

Tohru barked, "What do you think I was hiding, a WWE Superstar? Just deliver it!"

They bowed, "Yes, Ma'am."

The Shield left with Stephanie, packaged inside. It wasn't _influence_, this time. Tohru actually paid them.

"Give my regards to Hunter and Vince!" She waved, as the box was carried away.

Tohru said, "Her story checked out… since she knows The Gang, _too _well. Now, to carry out my _next _plan."

She left, disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>That night, Narue held up a picture of the event, with CM Punk giving the GTS to Kane. She blushed, "Aside from that bizarre moment in the Akira Kogami segment, BEST NIGHT EVER! I even saw Brodus Clay dance."<p>

Excel shouted, as she was sleeping, and Hyatt was dead again, "Will you keep it down?"

Narue giggled, "Sorry."

She thought, "I wonder how May is doing."

She stepped out and looked out the window, seeing Yukino, sleeping on May's chest, watching over her.

Narue said, "Poor girl. She must've cared for this girl. After what's been going on, I think she needs a break."

She then approached her door, but hesitated a bit and said, "No… I think I'll leave her be. Maybe she'll explain it, when it's over. Plus, May needed some bed rest."

She returned to her room, as the moon began to shine a bit, in the dark of late night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	99. Dan vs Tenma II: The Rematch (Part 1)

At Dan's house, that night, a figure appeared with a huge pickaxe and chisel. She glowed in a dark aura and sneered.

"I will get you, Dan. You… Chris… and your other friends… They will die at Am-Net's hands!"

She ran to Dan's car and started to scratch and damage the hood of his car. I think we _now _know that that was Tenma, the devious cyborg that Tohru Honda revived. After she finished, she escaped into the darkness, disappearing into the night.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Dan woke up and headed to his car. But as he was about to get in, he saw his car all scratched up in abrasions.

"MY CAR!" He cried, "NOT AGAIN!"

He grumbled, "First… Mud and sea water, then, soot from twelve freaks, now… THIS! But who could be the barbarians that did this?"

He then noticed some writing, in the scratches.

"What the-?" He asked, "A clue… But what does it say?"

"_Dan… I'm coming to get you. I'm ba-a-a-a-a-a-ack…  
>THIS! …is for killing me in F City… Dan. C-U-Soon-Tenma!"<em>

Dan gasped, "I should've known! But why? Chris ousted her! There's just no way!"

He grumbled, "Still… _She _wrecked my car, for revenge… But _Chris_ is the one she wants! Why is she after… me?"

He cringed, "Oh, no!"

He said, as he went to his phone, "Chris will understand…"

He called Chris, "Hello, Chris?"

Chris responded, "Yeah, Dan. What is it, _this time_?"

"Drop the attitude! And listen up! Remember that robot we smashed, back at F City?"

"Yeah. Did you use her as scrap?"

"Worse. Get over here, now! Bring Elise, if you may, but _don't_! Even for these alternate world mess-ups, she'll be our _Trump Card_!"

"Right. I'll bring her with. She needs to know the truth, as well. It's the least we can do, since we helped stop ACROSS. We'll be on the way!"

He hung up, as Dan hollered, "NO! I SAID _DON'T_! WHY WOULDN'T YOU-? GAAAH!"

He then said to himself, "You cyborg jerk… You brought this amongst yourself… I know it _is _you… Tsukamoto…"

He then snapped, "If it's revenge you want, revenge you get! ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE!"

He hollered, a la his _own _fashion:  
><em><strong>"TEN-N-N-N-N-N-N-MA-A-A-A-A-A!"<strong>_

Elsewhere, atop a huge building, Tenma, coated in electric waves, smirked evilly.

"Challenge accepted… Van Nuys… will be _Onigiri's _Rule."

She then hollered, at the top of her lungs:  
><em><strong>"DA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AN!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 88<br>Dan vs. Tenma II: The Rematch (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Hours later, as Los Angeles, Seina, a Feral Beauty agent, is accompanying her two clients, Eimi and Mayura, two cat girls, into helping out a mission.<p>

Both cat girls purred, as Seina was driving in a small black car. She then responded, "Ladies, we are here in Los Angeles. This is where my superior is informing me to confront. I like to visit the USA, even in mind fucks. It can be so quaint and picturesque."

Eimi meowed, "What's Picture Esc?"

Mayura replied, "Nya! _Picturesque_! It means it is so realistic and attractive."

Seina smiled, "Exactly, Miss Meow-ura."

"Meow-ura?"

"Well… What _can _I do?"

They stepped out, as Seina viewed a small shadow from the skies. The shadow disappeared, as Seina grew concerned. She then thought, "Something about this mission seemed weird… Why is this happening here?"

She then said to the cat girls, "Ladies, you stay with me. I'm going to meet with someone, for the moment. She'll be a valuable asset to this mission."

Mayura giggled, "We will."

Eimi asked, "Why? What has she done to fix these worlds?"

Seina said, "According to one of my fellow agents, she, along with two others, helped prevent another takeover in F City. She goes by the name of…"

She whispered, "_Dancing Shadow_."

"Dancing Sparrow?" Eimi grinned, "I love to eat birds!"

Mayura said, "No… _Shadow_! And that's disgusting!"

Seina said, "Now, once we meet with her, we must set some ground rules. One – This information must be classified, at all times; Two – Stay close to each other; and Three – _Do Not _louse this up!"

Mayura meowed, "Nya! You can count on us, Miss Agent Girl…"

Seina added, "Also, I'm going to see what she knows about fixing each person, succumbing to the effects of the Alternate Worlds. Maybe she could fix an antidote for you two."

She stated, "She's a scientific mind…"

Eimi pouted, "Eimi hates science…"

**XXXXX**

At Chris's house, Elise was on a walkie-talkie with her boss.

"Dancing Shadow to Eagle's Nest…" she said, "I got your message, over."

Her boss replied, "Good to hear, Dancing Shadow. We have reports of a sudden invasion in your city. An FBI agent, meaning _Feral Beauty_, will be in your aide. I am familiar with your alliance with the _Department of City Security_."

"Yes, sir. I _am _familiar with the LSAAWS. Of course, my husband and his friend were lucky allies. However, there _is_ news that revenge could be on the way. It's a long story, but I'll tell you what I know."

She explained what Chris told her, before Seina and the Cat Girls arrived.

_It happened, earlier today. Chris and Elise examined the car that Tenma dented. He examined the message and asked, "There's just no way… I DID kind of destroyed that evil cyborg in ACROSS, didn't I?"_

_Elise responded, "True. But, seeing __is__ believing. Could it be that Tenma had returned?"_

"_I doubt it. You get crushed by a HUGE supercomputer, and then…"_

_Dan appeared and shouted, "YOU!"_

_He rushed down and yelled, "I TOLD you NOT to come!"_

_Elise said, "Relax. This IS serious. Besides, you need my help."_

_Dan barked, "DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I KNOW AN EVIL-!"_

"_What?" He gasped, "What did you say?"_

_Elise then growled, "I don't know why… but she is simply pure evil. Whoever rebuilt her must've had scientific no-how. Plus, she WAS in a million pieces. The weight of that computer must've crushed her into shrapnel."_

_Dan asked, "So… Is she still alive?"_

_Elise said, "No… Millions of pieces are hard to build. You'd have to have some sort of witchcraft or Great Will."_

_Dan said, "I think so. It cannot be that ACROSS again."_

"_It's not. They disbanded and went back to OLD management. But they chose to stave off America, for the present. God knows why…"_

"_And the robot?"_

"_Well… It's a mere possibility, but I should explain to you everything that happened, during our break from LSAAWS. But first, you're not safe. And REVENGE won't work against a "broken-down" gynoid. If you recall, that monster is deadly AND she almost killed all of us."_

"_You're right. For once, I'll stay away from revenge…"_

_He pulled out his notebook and wrote "Tenma (for revenge)". He then stated, "This is when I run into her. I just want to be sure, before we could go out and attack. Anything I learned from my experience with the Lucky Star Org, is that we plan must plan ahead."_

_Chris trembled, "I chose NOT to. But why does Dan have to be a target? I was the one that killed her!"_

_Elise said, "True… Sadly, you AND Dan, and with any luck, me, as well, are all accomplices. We join the heroes, we become open targets."_

_Chris sobbed, "Okay. But I STILL don't want to be a part of this!"_

_Dan snapped, "STOP whining! Elise and I have known this to be real, but we must plan something."_

"_He's right," Elise said, "I'm going to find out what we know about this Tenma girl… which is nothing but a figment… but… I'm going to call for back-up, about this mystery."_

_She thought, "It can't be her… Can it?"_

Elise said, "And that's what we know. It appears that this is the work of an Onigiri I heard about. But I am not so sure."

Her boss spoke, "We may be sure, since our agent knows about it. You shall meet with her, shortly."

"Right. Hopefully this whole thing will end soon."

"Maybe so, but we shall do what we can. Do not fail on us, Dancing Shadow. Good luck."

He signed off, as Elise prepared to get dressed for battle.

**XXXXX**

Later, Seina arrived at Chris's house, as the cats were following her. She then ordered them to stay in the car. They stayed behind, as she knocked on the door.

Eimi purred, "Hey, what does this Dancing Shadow look like?"

Mayura replied, "Nya… I don't know… It feels so weird."

Elise opened the door, as Seina was in her black blazer and glasses, showing her badge. She spoke, "Dancing Shadow."

Elise asked, "And who are you?"

"My name is Seina Jinguji of the _Feral Beauty Investigation_. Your superior has ordered me to come to you."

Elise signaled to her and said, "Come on in. We've been expecting you."

The cat girls waited for a couple of minutes, as they grew impatient. Eimi played in the grass, as Mayura snuggled down on the yard.

* * *

><p>At the house, Seina showed the picture of Tohru Honda to Elise and explained everything about her.<p>

"This here is Onigiri; real name: Tohru Honda. She's one of the evil beings responsible for corrupting the Alternate Worlds with disasters and horror, including murders of countless victims."

Elise said, "So, _this _is Onigiri. I see that she looks cute, but looks can be deceiving. Is _she _responsible for bringing in AM-Net?"

"Who?"

"The cyborg that my husband killed, during the F City skirmish. It's a long story."

"Oh. You were involved in F City's second takeover?"

"Yes. Miyuki Takara will vouch for us. We DID help LSAAWS."

"Ah. Okay, then."

As she explained what she, Dan, & Chris did, months ago, Chris walked to his house, feeling worried.

"This is bad," he thought, "That robot is after _me_. Why Dan, all of a sudden? I think maybe it's because of smacking her with that crowbar."

He then turned to see the two cat girls and was confused. He groaned, "This gets weirder, all the time."

He approached Mayura, who was snoozing. He tried petting her, but…

"NYA!" Eimi hissed, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

She lunged at Chris and started to scratch all over him. He screamed in horror and shock, as he tried to break free. He jumped out and gasped, "YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Eimi snarled, "Watch what you touch, jerk! You know better than to touch our main and street!"

Dan said, "I think you mean _Mane and Sweet… _But then again, you must've garbled your speech patterns, huh?"

Chris gasped, "Dan!"

He held up a crowbar and said, "So, it's time we finally meet, Tenma!"

Eimi hissed, "My name's Eimi!"

Dan pointed at Mayura, "I was talking to your friend."

Chris said, "Dan, she's not a robot!"

Dan said, "Oh? Then, why does she have a fierce personality?"

Chris replied, "She's a cat… or hybrid of human cat girl."

Eimi approached Dan and licked him. She blushed, "Nya… Nya, Nya, mew…"  
><em>Translation: "Ah… You're like a sweet guy."<em>

Dan shoved her down and said, "Get off! I already have a cat, but I don't need a freak like you, fawning at me, like I am a smoked tuna!"

Eimi sobbed, "Sorry. The cat in me sensed you are good. Plus, I'd love to meet your cat."

Chris huffed, "I'm going inside. They're all yours."

Dan said, "You can stay with me, until the thing boils over. And if you don't mind, I might share with you some burgers at Burgerphile."

Mayura woke up and meowed, "Nya? Is it over?"

Dan took the two cat girls to his place, by foot, as the girls walked in two legs.

Eimi giggled, "Strenuous exercise, huh?"

Mayura meowed, "I know. This is wonderful. It's better than waiting."

Dan said, "You two may be freaks, but you're simply unique."

He added, "By the way, I'm Dan."

Eimi purred, "I am Eimi…"

Mayura spoke, "Mayura…"

Dan said, "Cute names. Must be Japanese, like Elise's garbage."

Chris called, "Just be careful with them. They _may _be housebroken."

Dan called back, "Yes, I will. And also, shut up."

They left to Dan's house, as Chris opened the door. He stepped inside and called, "I'm home!"

Elise gasped, as she heard Chris, "Darn! HE came!"

Seina smiled, "Relax. He'll help out, Dancing Shadow. Of course, our identities must remain a secret."

Elise said, "That's cool. Chris and Dan were useful, when we met the Kona Force _and _The Gang."

Chris then saw Seina, as he was nervous, "Uh… Oh. I didn't know you had company. I'll be in the other room."

Elise said, nervously, "Uh, Chris! Come sit down! I have met with a girl that wants to help out Dan's problem!"

Chris sighed, "Great."

Seina smiled, as she beckoned him, "Sit down."

Chris said, as he sat down, "Okay. So, what do you have in mind?"

Seina introduced herself, "I'm Seina. I'm one of the agents in the secret organization for fixing the worlds."

He asked, "So, you're working for LSAAWS?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's more of an exclusive and secret society. But I'd like to tell you about Tenma, the girl that is after you _and _your friend."

"I'm listening."

"Well, it's like this… The girl you killed is still alive. She _is _dead, but she was revived by an evil character, which was charged for murder and corruption, including the deaths of Chris McLean, Arisa Uotani, and countless others. However, Tenma was no other. She used to be Tenma Tsukamoto, a young girl that was rebuilt by an underground organization, who also built another girl. The girl responsible for reviving the gynoid was Tohru Honda, also known as Onigiri."

"Onigiri?"

Elise said, "It means _Rice Ball _in Japanese. Of course, Seina told me that Tohru was once a sweet girl, but during the end of Plas City, Seina heard of Onigiri's explanation. She froze an entire city into an ice age, and she even stole a crown. I believe the term for Onigiri is that she's a _Mass Murderer_."

Chris shivered, "Uh… I don't like this. What does that have to do with Dan?"

Seina said, "Tohru revived Tenma, only for her evil ambitions… But Tenma had other intentions. She wanted the last person she wanted revenge on… And that's you three."

Chris trembled, as Seina showed Elise a picture of Tenma. She spoke, "THIS is what Tenma looked like, without the evil aura."

Elise said, "Like they say – People change in the world."

Chris shivered, "Cute or not, I think she's _very _deranged."

Seina said, "Not as deranged as Onigiri."

She asked, as she noticed Chris, "What happened to you, by the way?"

Chris said, "A cat girl with green hair clawed at me and scolded at me."

Seina gasped, "Oh, man! I told them NOT to louse this one up!"

Elise asked, "Something wrong?"

Seina said, "Well, I forgot to mention this. Two girls who are cat girls are with me, playing detective and also working on a case with me, concerning this situation here in North Hollywood. They were among the many victims of the metamorphosis in these worlds."

Elise said, "Are they with you now?"

"Yes. Of course, I made them wait outside, since it would be disastrous, from indoors."

"I see. Let me examine them, if you'd like…"

Chris trembled, "Uh… Ooh…"

Seina glared, "Is there something you'd like to share?"

He confessed, "Yeah… Those cat girls as you mentioned… Yeah…"

He laughed and said, "They're… Did one of them have blue hair, too?"

Seina nodded, "Yes. And she had red cat ears, while Eimi had calico ears."

Chris stated, "Yeah… They are with Dan."

Elise shouted, "WHAT?"

Seina gasped, "OH, NO! They're with him?"

Chris said, "I didn't know! I thought they were lost! And that Eimi clawed at me, almost as much as Mr. Mumbles did! He had to take them with…"

They glared at him, as he giggled, "Uh… Was that bad?"

Seina stepped out and saw that the two cats had disappeared.

Seina cried, "NO!"

Elise sighed, "Dan, you dimwit…"

Seina grabbed Chris's collar and shouted, "YOU IDIOT! I SAID THAT THEY'D ASSIST ME!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Where are they now?"

Elise said, "Apparently, they are heading to Dan's. I'll show you the way, Seina."

She glared at Chris and added, "_You're _coming, too! Don't forget that Onigiri is after _you_, too!"

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

They rushed off to Chris's car. They drove off, heading to Dan's home. As the car left, Tenma appeared, viewing the situation. She then beeped, "Target acquired… Searching for death and destruction…"

**XXXXX**

At Dan's house, he, Eimi, and Mayura were sitting down together. Eimi scolded that he has a very messy place. He responded that he doesn't like cleaning. He then said that he's fine the way it is.

Eimi scrounged around and said, "Nya? How come you live in a small home? Do you know where everything is located?"

Dan said, "To be honest, yes. But that doesn't give you the right to snoop in my stuff."

Mayura purred, as she was on Dan's bed, "She's like that. She's used to being curious, since she was once human."

Dan batted her head with a newspaper and barked, "Bad kitty! Off!"

Mayura then noticed Mr. Mumbles, who was meowing. They meowed together, as he smiled, "You got a new friend, huh, Mr. Mumbles."

Eimi said, "Can I play with you, Mayura?"

Mayura said, "We're on business. Dan is in danger… or so I think he is… But we cannot say."

Dan said, "How did you know?"

They gasped, "You knew?"  
>"Well, Elise does. You were here, just for the protection of Tenma, the evil cyborg."<p>

He then said, "How about you two come with me to Burgerphile, and we'll talk this over with some cheeseburgers?"

They meowed, "Nya!"

Dan smiled, "The meows have it."

He went with them, as he called to his cat, "Mr. Mumbles, we're going out for burgers! I'll pick you up a filet-o-fish!"

They went to Burgerphile, as Mr. Mumbles jumped onto Dan's bed and went to sleep.

But as they left, a mysterious girl with medium-length black hair appeared, viewing Dan's house.

"He's here… Tenma will have NO part of this, not if I have anything to say about it."

Who was this woman, and why does she know about Tenma? She left, after she scanned from far away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	100. Dan vs Tenma II: The Rematch (Part 2)

_**Chapter 89  
>Dan vs. Tenma II: The Rematch (Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Outside of Burgerphile, Dan instructed Mayura and Eimi to wait outside. He said that they don't allow pets in the place.<p>

"We're not pets!" Mayura hissed.

Dan said, "I know… But in these worlds that are all messy, you'd probably dive after the fish sandwiches."

Mayura pouted, "Nya…"

Dan said, "Now behave! I'll order to-go for this."

Eimi asked, "One question… How do you get the money for it?"

He turned away and sighed, "Just please wait…" and then grumbled inside. The girls went in Dan's car, resting.

He approached the counter and ordered his food, "Hello. I would like a plain burger, with _nothing _on it. NO cheese. You know me! And I would like two cheeseburgers and one fish sandwich for my friends, outside. (They're acting like cats… You know how it is.) And, I'd like it, to-go, please. A Hero in F City needs his food, quickly, since he's about to be in battle."

The clerk said, "Whatever. $3.98, please."

He gave him a $5 bill and said, "Keep the change."

He then waited, as he said, "Well, they said _any _currency is good, but whoever heard of random money? Not me! I prefer to stay in my OWN home funds, Mister Economy is Low!"

**XXXXX**

The cats waited, outside, waiting for Dan to come. Eimi then said, "Since we're waiting in his car, I fear that we may lose Miss Seina of Feral Beauty. We met the man who once stopped Tenma, but now, we may not live to tail about it."

"That's _tell about _it," Mayura said.

"Whatever. I'm still hungry! And all of a sudden, I feel like we're being watched. But that's just me. It'll take days to tail the great Eimi Ohba, Cat Girl Detective."

"We hardly have any work! I just wished that I'd be free of this cat shell and become me again. That way, I wouldn't want to taste catnip and milk again."

"Aw, you hated that stuff?"

"Nya… It's so lonely. My only wish is to use my abacus again…"

"I know what you mean. Eimi's wish is to become a doujinshi artist again. Me, as a cat, it's stunning and sexy, but becoming a cat, 25/8, that's not fair!"

"That's… Never mind."

Dan appeared with the food, as he went to his car. He gave the girls their burgers, as Dan had his plain burger.

Mayura asked, "How come you don't want a cheeseburger?"

Dan said, "Are you kidding? I don't eat cheese! I made sure that they'd get it right. One time, I accidentally drank Chris's milkshake, and got a HUGE stomachache. And another time, I was given a cheeseburger, when I asked for NO cheese, so I revolted against this guy! End result: he went to Maryland and I got Burgerphile back in my happy side."

Eimi asked, "Why couldn't you ask on the drive-in, nya?"

Dan barked, "Why do you care if you want a burger, and get the wrong order? Besides, most drive-ins make mistakes! Why do you think I had a cheeseburger and revolted against the place? I had chains and everything. Plus, the news noticed me, even the CEO of Burgerphile. I'm just happy to go there, since I loved that place. It's one of my favorite places to eat."

Eimi munched on her burger and asked, "You're talking to me-ow?"

Mayura giggled, "Forgive her. She's not into long stories."

Eimi glared, "You're one to talk! You didn't have to wear that ridiculous blazer!"

"Yeah, well, I had to sit through Miss Seina's story about AM-Net, all because-."

Dan shouted, "RAAH!"

The girls trembled, as Dan said, "The _last _thing I want is two bickering human-like cats clawing in my car. Now, we should return home."

Eimi said, "I don't think we should."

Dan asked, "Why not?"

Mayura said, "I think Eimi is trying to say that going back to your house is a bad idea. Tenma _may _know where you live."

He nodded, "You're right. Just finish your burgers and buckle up. But DON'T touch Mr. Mumbles' fish sandwich! She needs it."

Mayura meowed, "Like we want that. We're not picky, nya."

Dan drove off, as he said, "We'll head down to Los Angeles, and we'll hideout there, until the coast is clear."

He then thought, "Huh? Did she say Feral Beauty? It sounded almost like _Fairly Beauty_."

_He knows what he means._

**XXXXX**

At Dan's house, Seina looked around his house, only to find nothing.

Elise said, "They're gone! Did Dan leave them here?"

Chris said, "That's what I thought. But he usually stays here."

Seina cringed, "Eimi… Mayura… Don't tell me…"

She sobbed, "They've already left!"

They gasped, as Elise barked, "Then… He must've taken them with! The last thing he'd do is escape, rather than revenge. This is ONE very psychopathic android."

Chris said, as he was scared, "Dan would never do that! He'd take your friends, Miss, and he'd take them for a walk!"

Seina cried, "Don't you two get it? Those cat girls with Dan… They cannot be alone with civilians! Dan is in danger, and the cat girls have no experience in these worlds! All they do is play and cuddle, while they have certain traits! But it's like… it… is… GAH! Why did I join them? I should've stayed in Plas City and died!"

Elise said, "Agent Jinguji, it's fine. We'll find your cat friends… and, if any, Dan… before Tenma kills them. Of course, we cannot have Dan die, at all, even if we would."

Chris said, "Well, yeah. He dies, then WE die, before Onigiri gets to us."

Mr. Mumbles meowed, as Seina asked, "Huh?"

She approached her and asked, "Huh, you know, kitty?"

Mr. Mumbles purred and meowed, as Seina's interpretation of cat talk understood what she said.

"I understand her elocution. She says that they drove off… to a burger place." She said.

She then barked, "QUICK! Where did they go?"

Chris said, "Well, the only place they went to was… Oh, no…"

He quivered, "You mean that they headed to Burgerphile?"

Seina asked, "Which one?"

Elise said, "We'll drive you there. We know of one. Come on!"

They dashed off, heading to where Dan was, via Elise's car.

**XXXXX**

At a huge area in Los Angeles, Tenma was waiting for Dan and the cat girls, as she was scanning the entire U.S. State. She then remembered an instant image of Dan, Chris, and Elise, fighting with the Kona Force and The Gang.

"This is where he is heading. Dan fought with his friends, after they were accused of kidnapping," she processed, "I believe this was one of the last known whereabouts."

She then scanned, "He's coming this way. Dan, how long has it been, since Onigiri gave me the second chance I needed to defeat you, once and for all… after all… You crushed me with a computer!"

She then sensed that Dan's car was driving this way, heading towards Tenma.

Tenma giggled, "He's on his way…"

Dan, as he was driving, was in a lost thought, "Something tells me that I am about to confront her…"

Mayura yawned, as Eimi was sleeping in the car, "Nya?"

Dan said, "And the minute we had our fight, if any, we'll have you cats, back to normal."

The car headed to L.A., as Dan and Tenma were about to confront each other.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, miles away, Elise and Chris were driving off, looking for Dan, Eimi, and Mayura.

Seina called, "Here, kitty, kitty! Here, kitty! Here, weird kitties!"

Elise said, "We tried every place he has been, since he left."

Chris said, "He wasn't at Burgerphile. He had his food and left, in a flash."

Elise said, "Well, he wasn't at the Explosive Emporium."

Chris said, "Even the police department… and the courthouse."

"And Ninja Dave's…"

Seina asked, "How do you know all the places he'd hang out?"

Chris muttered, "You don't believe the places he'd go, whenever he's in revenge mode. Try hanging with him. The guy is a walking spout of fire, burning for anything he hates."

Elise said, "Practically, he hates everything and wants his revenge, just so he gets what he wants. Of course, we are the usual tagalongs… and I usually stop him."

Seina pouted, "Sorry that I asked. From my records in the agency, Dan was once incarcerated, a total of… 43 times…"

Elise asked, "How do you know that?"

Seina said, "An agent never asks… and never tells…"

Chris asked, "Uh, by the way… You said that the Feral Beauty is involved… You never said you were one."

Seina smiled, "I try to stay discreet."

Chris said, "Right. Hopefully, we'll find Dan and end this Tenma nightmare."

Their car drove away, as the figure with short black hair walked behind them. She then walked off, giggling quietly.

* * *

><p>Dan's car arrived at a small desolate area in Los Angeles. He stepped out and said, "You two wait here. I'm going to try and find help. Maybe someone I know in Chinatown would offer my services."<p>

Mayura gagged, "EW! I don't want dead rabbits, nya!"

He sighed, "NO! I mean I will find the help needed, just so we can stop Tenma, once we finish here. Besides, she's miles away! We got a whole couple of hours. Besides… She scratched my car and challenged me to a fight to the death… Simple! I get my revenge, one way, turning her into metal scrap iron. Win-win."

Eimi asked, "Uh… Dan…"

She meowed, as she shook, "Meow!"

She pointed at a figure, behind Dan. It was Tenma. She glared from behind, as the cats were shaken with fear.

Mayura asked, "Uh, what does this Tenma robot look like, again?"

Dan said, "She had black hair, blue eyes, cute body, and weird looking pigtails."

Eimi shook, "Nya? Does she have a tight-filling bodysuit?"

Tenma responded, "I think she meant _tight-fitting_."

Dan turned around and held the crowbar up, "YOU!"

Tenma giggled, "Payback time… Dan…"

Dan gasped, "I should've known."

The cats scampered off, as Dan and Tenma confronted each other, about to fight. Eimi and Mayura hid behind a trashcan, as Dan pointed his crowbar at her.

"Okay, you freak! You scratched my car, and now, I'm scratching your chrome paneling!" He shouted.

She replied, "You crushed me with a huge computer. You sent me to the trash, but I manage to be reawakened… by my master…"

Dan said, "Okay… Who is your master? Is it that Onigiri crap? Because, quite frankly, I can beat her, too!"

"Is that a fact?"

She then glowed in a dark electrical current, "Well, be that as it may… Project AM-Net will have, by the end of the next chapter, the last laugh!"

"You won't be laughing, once I crush you into a cube!"

"We'll see… And don't forget – I was _once _Tenma Tsukamoto! And I enjoyed the show "_Three for the Kill_". So, it is fitting that we'd fight in an honor that matters, and that minuses that crowbar!"

Dan barked, "Last time we met, Chris crushed you, like a bug! I'm going to finish you… ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Tenma beeped, "I am aware that he crushed me… But you were their ringleader, minus those purple hair girls that want me dead. Of course, the cats are another story, but of another detail."

She brandished a huge katana and said, "Now… Here is your weapon."

Tenma threw the katana at Dan. He caught it by the handle and said, "Nice. Real good craftsmanship. I may need it, in case I run into ninjas, again. But I'd fight some warriors in these alternate worlds… rather you."

Tenma said, "You're in awe, aren't you?"

Dan said, "Indeed I am!"

Tenma then brandished a huge black katana and said, "Mine's bigger."

Dan huffed, as he saw the black blade, "Figures."

He said, "Now then… Have at ye! FYI, I learned those phrases, after I destroyed that Shakespearian Dinner Theater!"

She shouted, "You'll like THIS! DU~AH!"

They charged at each other and clashed swords. They began to clash and clang, as the cat girls were scared stiff.

Dan shouted, "When will you learn, you automated wall-to-wall jerk? You've grown weak!"

Tenma barked, as she swung her blade, "Not really! I'm still agile and powerful, as I was!"

"Give me a break! You were once an invincible robot, with a very scary aura! Yet you want revenge on something _I _didn't do?"

"YOU WERE AN ACCESSORY!"

She swung at his neck. But Dan ducked and said, "Please. You think I am _too predictable?_"

Tenma glared, "TOO PREDICTABLE?! How dare you!"

She swung down her blade at Dan, but he dodged out of the way and swung at her. Tenma blocked it with her blade and pushed him down.

"My dentist and barber can hit better than you!" Dan jeered, "And THEY weren't mine, anymore!"

Tenma roared, "DAN!"

She charged at Dan, as she slashed at his chest. She got the shot, slashing at the word "JERK" on his shirt. He was cut lightly in the chest, as he was moaning in pain.

Tenma laughed, "Who's the jerk, now? JERK!"

She laughed, as Dan held his chest, screaming in pain.

Mayura meowed, "What'll we do? Dan is losing!"

Eimi said, "I know these stories on my doujinshi, nya. The good guy always has the advantage… on a losing battle."

"What?"

"It's simple Anime 101; okay, I learned it from Taishi. But still, Dan is going to lose, unless a miracle happens."

"Yeah? That's a first, since you never said a mistake."

"Don't correct me! This is becoming a huge battle, and Miss Seina is far away from here…"

She prayed, "I just wish that everything was as it is, before we were once freaks of natural."

Mayura hissed, "Freaks of _nature_!"

She meowed in sadness, "I knew it was too good to be true."

Eimi glared at Tenma, "I may be a cat, but I can still fight for Dan and Seina!"

Mayura cried, "Eimi! NO!"

Eimi scampered off, roaring like a tiger, as Mayura gasped, "Whoa… Eimi-ow has become ferocious, nya…"

Eimi stood on her two legs and shouted, "Hey, tin can!"

Dan groaned, "Eimi! No… Run for it…"

Tenma glared, "Want to play, kitty cat?"

She then held her blade and said, "Now… don't worry. I can play well with you cats… as long as I enjoy your company."

Eimi growled, "NO! You're evil! You must die, in my claws!"

She growled and snarled, as Eimi's fur was standing on end. Tenma gasped, "No… How fierce!"

She was about to claw at Eimi, but Tenma blasted her with an electrical blast. Eimi fell down, face-first.

"You think I'm stupid? I got clawed by a cat, and I ended up being defeated, but by the likes of you! And I am NOT making that mistake! And they say that I am predictable."

Eimi moaned, "Dan… I'm… Nya…"

She collapsed and fainted. She was out cold.

"Mayura! QUICK! GET EIMI OUT OF HERE!" Dan called.

The clouds grew dark, as Mayura dashed off, grabbing Eimi and sending her back.

"Naughty kitty," Tenma said, as she held her left arm up and was about to blast Mayura, who was scampering away.

Dan stopped her, slashing her left arm off. Tenma screamed in pain, as Dan laughed, "Now, we're even!"

Tenma cried, "Damn! I was hoping to be indestructible! But I am not…"

She then held her severed left arm and said, "Of course… it's a fact that a robotic being, such as myself, as is a product of evil, cannot be broken. Besides, I'm not even factory-tested. I was made in a laboratory."

He said, "Please, spare me your sob stories… You were made to obey ACROSS! Now, you're made to obey Onigiri! Who the heck is he?"

"Not he… She…"

"She?"

Tenma smiled, "You know that jerk, Souichiro Arima and/or Lord Il Palazzo? Well, _they _weren't the main vessels in this alternate world bending. You see, they were pawns to my master, who revived me, in order to maintain her rule. Plas City was gone, because of her. Prussia was gone, because of her. Miss Hibiya was gone, because of her. They all obey into ONE person… Onigiri! And that is why I will help them out, avenging their deaths!"

"Wait. You're saying that Onigiri killed those guys and a city?"

"NO! Onigiri obeys ALL! The only reason I said that the said people and places were gone, was because _someone _butted into our affairs and took it all away! I haven't heard from the frogs, since then, and those damn cute Puuchus just disappeared on me!"

"And that someone was me, Chris, and Elise. Right?"

Tenma then processed a memory of May and Yukino, the same women she met, during her feud with Narue Android.

She then said, "Let's just say that you were an accessory. And your little kitty, too! I'll get you, my jerk! Because ALL will die! Because without heroes, there will be darkness and despair! The Tenma Tsukamoto in me says I must protect these worlds. But the Project AM-Net inside of me said… DESTROY!"

He growled, "Come get me, you walking machine!"

They continued to clash swords at each other, as Tenma fought with her black katana with her right arm.

"You're good. With one arm, you know how to fence."

"Thanks. It's somewhat of a gift."

They continued to fight, as Mayura looked up at the sky.

"Boy, the clouds are getting dark. This is bad." She meowed, "I sure hope Dan survives."

She hugged Eimi and sobbed a bit. She bawled, "WHY DID I COME HERE? I WANNA GO HOME, NYA!"

Seina then felt a presence, as the car was driving. She called to Chris, who was at the wheel.

"THAT WAY!" She shouted.

Chris cried, "Not so loud! I can hear you!"

Elise asked, "What's wrong, Seina?"

Seina trembled, "I don't know why, but… But I can sense Mayura's crying in tears."

She then thought, "Odd… Something about Mayura seemed familiar. Not the green-haired cat girl, of course… but…"

Seina said to Chris, "Step on it! It's that way!"

Elise said, as she buckled up tightly, "Dan is there, too. Right?"

Seina whispered, "Pray to god that he is in one piece…"

Chris drove off, as he sobbed, "Why me? Every time we go, I see danger."

He barked, "When this is over, I'm going to retire in my own home!"

Elise said, "Chris, you don't even have a job."

Chris replied, "I'm a temp."

Seina shouted, "HURRY!"

Chris's car drove off, heading to Los Angeles, where Dan and Tenma are fighting, and where Eimi and Mayura are.

But, the mysterious girl appeared from the streets, as she was wearing a black and red bodysuit. It was…

"Sis…" she said, "I found you."

She dashed off, as she followed Chris's car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It… It can't be!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	101. EXTRA Chapter 8

_**It happened, following their trip to South Park…**_

* * *

><p>The Gang viewed their black Tour Van, torn apart and dented, after Tohru Honda tried to chase after them and Kyle's Mom. The van was parked by the Broken Shades.<p>

Percival sighed, "Unbelievable…"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke is embarrassed by this matter."

Farra said, "It's a shame why our van has become wear-n-tear."

Percival said, "And why not? The warranty on this has yet to expire. It doesn't cover destruction and damage, by an evil woman."

Mizuki examined the door, as she opened it, with ease and sudden movement. But it fell down from the hinges.

She explained, "Guys, I'm afraid that this van has seen its last days."

Heather cried, "But we can't! Not after the times we had!"

Percival said, "I'm sorry, Heather, but we cannot have to drive it, all the way to HQ, and have it fixed. I don't think AAW is covered for automobile insurance."

Steven said, "Why not use GEICO?"

They all shouted at him, "SHADDUP!"

Peter groaned, "Great. Now we have to walk…"

Percival barked, "NO! No walking! We'll do what we can, only to help the AAW, the LSAAWS, and the Department of City Security! We'll have to build this van, but as good as new."

Farra asked, "But how? It could take days, and lots of money."

The Gang pouted, as May, in her red sweater, appeared. She asked, "Hey, guys."

She was sniffling, as she was red in her cheeks. She asked, "What happened to your van?"

The Gang quickly said, "Termites."

May asked, "Termites? There's no wood in cars."

Percival said, "Sure there is! Haven't you ever heard of _wood paneling_?"

May said, "Oh…"

She smiled, "Okay."

She sniffled again, as Heather asked, "Are you okay?"

May smiled, "No, I'm fine. Just coming down with something. I just feel sick, since it's fall. And we came back from Canada."

Steven said, "Good thing it isn't winter."

May suggested, "May I make a suggestion? You can head down to South City, where Rachel is. There was a nice body shop, close-by, while we were en route to home."

Percival glared at his bandmates, "Which one of you idiots overlooked it?"

Heather giggled, "Don't look at _me_."

May said, "Sure there was! They can make your car, as good as new!"

Steven cheered, "I like the way she thinks! Why don't we go there, and fix our broken-down van, so we can party and jam?"

Farra shouted at him, "Dipshit! We don't even have a mode of transportation! This van was our _only _mode of transportation! I can't believe you would say that. Fuck-face…"

Peter said, "Bra, not in front of the Mini-Bra."

May said, "It's fine. It's always this rowdy."

Mizuki said, "Well, we'll try that place. We'll give it the old college try and build our van, as good as we-."

The van's tires fell off, on each side, as the windows broke.

"—can." Mizuki squeaked.

May said, as she walked to her room, "Okay. Good luck."

Percival called, "Stay indoors, kiddo. And remember to have soup, if you feel sick."

He huffed, "She's such a child."

Steven moaned, "Oh, great! NO van means NO gigs! I guess this is it. The Gang is finished."

Farra strangled Steven and shouted, "OH, NO! YOU ARE NOT ENDING THIS, LIKE THAT!"

Percival said to the 4th wall, as Farra continued to strangle Steven, "Uh, can we get on with this, folks?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA<br>The Birth of the BattleVan**_

* * *

><p>The van was being towed away, heading to South City's auto shop. The Gang took a ride with Asahi Sakurai, on her tour bus. She said to them, "Thanks again for calling me, on such short notice."<p>

Percival said, "Of course. Steven Nevins and Michelle Nevins were too busy. Plus, our other allies were unavailable."

Farra said, "Yeah. How can we thank the girl-slash-pop idol that helped our asses, during the summer?"

She gagged in sarcasm, as Heather laughed. Asahi said, "You had a broken arm, Miss Stevens. It was the least I could do, since I helped out with The Gang."

Peter said, "Speak for yourself. I never thought you'd be that strong."

Asahi said, "It's a gift."

Percival remarked, "Well, be that as it may, we have to get the van prepared for North City, in a couple of days. There's a WWE event going on, and we got the DL that something's about to go down."

Asahi was about to ask, but Mizuki barked, "But if we knew what it was, we'd tell you about it, since you were an honorary member of the AAW."

Heather smirked, "Read a book!"

Asahi said, as she was nervous, "You're right. But I am amazed that you guys had such heart for your boss. I'm not into THAT sort of unhappiness."

She then exclaimed, "But it's because I deeply have respect for you guys, after WoodChip, when you saved me from a fate worse than death! And I am ever so grateful!"

She bowed to Peter and said, "I praise you guys… for all you have done…"

Peter shivered, "Uh, guys?"

Mizuki bonked her head and said, "Focus!"

Asahi pouted, "Sorry…"

She asked Steven, "By the way, how was dating your Ropponmatsu?"

Steven exclaimed, "For the record… I don't want to talk about it. Wait! How do you know about it?"

"When I came by to pick you up, there was this woman with big breasts and purple hair, and she said that she knows me, and she once dated you. I also learned that she was a card-carrying member of the _Peter Giese Fan Club for Female Robots_. Is it something I never heard of?"

The Gang turned away and whistled, nonchalantly, as Asahi grew worried, "Huh? Was it something I said?"

**XXXXX**

The bus arrived at the auto shop. Heather then said, "It's better than Briscoe's. I mean, I'm just saying, since we're going to a WWE Event, and all."

Percival said, "Well, let's hope the van will be built, in time."

Mizuki then said, as she looked up the sign, "_Jerome's Cucumber Bros. Pickle Service – We are #4 in Auto_".

Peter asked, "Jerome?"

Steven said, "What difference does it make? Steven Cooke is serious about our new van, set to be built."

Asahi remarked, "Yeah… But why do they call it _Pickle Service_?"

Farra said, "He must be a sandwich shop."

Mizuki said, "Uh, no. It's a Body Shop _and _a Salad Bar. I don't know who he is, but he has a thing for Pickles."

Percival said, "He must be from Akron."

_Rugrats reference… Figure it out._

They stepped out of the bus, heading to a huge brick building with garage. They all stepped inside, seeing a huge area, desolate, with stripped cars and racks of tires, hubcaps, bumpers, engines, and canisters of transmission oil.

Farra whispered, "Not that I care, but does these oils work for robot women, too?"

Steven snuffed, "THEY are NOT vehicles! They're animatrons! Technically, it doesn't count."

A voice said, "Actually, it's more of their rare treat."

A small pudgy man, with a bald head, wearing a green shirt with a pickle on it, and has small shoes and white pants. He was about 4'9", smaller than The Gang and Asahi.

"Oh, are you lost, kid?" Farra asked.

"Oh, no. You must be mistaken," he said, "I am actually 34. And don't laugh at my size. Haven't grown an inch, since my spine was warped."

Percival said, "Uh, yeah. Listen, 34…"

Farra whispered, "That's his age."

Heather stated, "He must be Jerome!"

Jerome nodded, "Yes. I am Jerome Holowitz. But friends call me "Cucumber"."

They asked, "Cucumber?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am. But I prefer to be called that. So, what brings you here into my own faithful, yet zany, witty, kooky, and helpful little Ethel?"

Percival announced, "I was wondering if you'd help us, Mister, uh, Cucumber. Our tour van, the black one outside, by Miss Sakurai's tour bus, was demolished and destroyed. We were wondering if you'd help us fix it."

Jerome smiled, "Show me the CarFax."

"Huh?"

"Show me the CarFax!"

Steven said, "I'll handle this."

He gave his a huge set of paper and said, "Here. This is our fax about the Tour Van. It's a custom-made 2003 Volkswagen Transporter Van, hybrid to look like an Campervan, built to seat six to eight people, and it is huge, since the seating in the front is fitted to seat five or six members, plus, it makes room for our instruments."

Percival said, "It's not easy, though. It cost me about $2.4 Million, to make it. You don't find T5s anywhere, like this. We created it, around the time The Gang got back together."

Jerome said, "Huh… A caraban Caravan… I get it."

He glared, "Show me the Car Fox."

Percival said, "That's it. That's our van!"

Jerome shouted, "NO! The fox! The Car Fox! I love an _aminal_!"

Mizuki said, "I think he said he wanted our foxes."

Heather said, "We don't even have a fox. But Farra and Mizuki are hot girls, which are foxes."

Jerome said, "Okay. What about its features, the van, I mean?"

Peter said, "It's also a boat and a jet plane!"

Farra said, "During the whole Alternate World incident, this van was built to perform underwater exploration and aviation style."

Percival said, "But it guzzles gas, on every huge boost. This runs on Diesel and Premium."

Jerome gasped, "EW! It's a gas guzzler?"

Percival barked, "Do you know how much diesel gas is?"

Jerome said, "You should see my Cuke-Mobile. It runs in pure pickle juice! I love pickles… but only because I'm allergic to cran-apple raisins!"

Asahi added, "Craisins?"

Jerome smiled, "It's true!"

He said, "Well, we should see if we can make this van, as good as new. But I'd like to know who drives the thing?"

Mizuki said, "I do."

Jerome snuffed, "Women drivers. But hey, the firmer, the better. You must be from China, or France."

Mizuki snuffed, "I'm Japanese."

Jerome said, "You're witty."

She said, "I'm Mizuki."

Peter said, "I'm her boyfriend."

Asahi said, "I'm kind of confused."

Jerome added, "Oh! You're cute!"

Heather smiled, "_I'm _cute. Of course, if I wasn't Heather the Drummer, I wouldn't be here, today, would I?!"

Jerome then gasped and cheered in a high-pitched voice, "OH! I DIDN'T KNOW! The Original Gang Members, with the singing and the twisting and the shouting with the _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_! FLAMEEL!"

_He sounds like Paul Rugg_.

He then spoke in a normal voice and said, "Sorry. I was kind of a fan of The Gang, since I was 17. I have ALL your LPs, including your latest."

Asahi said, "Oh, you, too? I'm a fan of Peter Giese and Steven Cooke."

Jerome said, "Cool. But I'll give you the looksies, while we plan to fix your car, as good as Newt Gingrich."

Percival huffed at the 4th wall, "This guy is nuts."

Jerome smiled, "Thank you! I'm not like that. I'll have Morty and Lloyd look at it, whilst I read a graphic novel! I can hardly wait to see what Fillmore does next…"

Farra sighed, "Tell me this is not true."

Heather said to the 4th wall, "This may take a while, before Bonkers gets our van fixed, before the next chapter."

Jerome asked, "Uh, who were you talking to?"

Peter said, pointing at the 4th wall, "The readers on the screen."

Jerome gasped, "Readers? What readers?"

He cheered at the 4th wall, looking around, "HELLO, NICE READERS ON THE COMPUTER AND ANDROIDS~!"

He said, as he stopped, "I don't see any-. Hey, wait! We can still help."

He cheered on, "Nice Gangsters, we're with the building, gonna do a thing~!"

Mizuki barked, "Hey, Jerry Lewis! Are you going to fix our car, or what?"

He laughed, as his face was planted in her breasts, by her, "Nice LADY! Please put those things away!"

She slapped him. He then cried, "OY! Don't with the hitting! I'll make your car fixed!"

Peter shouted, "Hey! What kind of place is this?"

Mizuki snuffed, "Pervert!"

He composed himself and said, "Sorry. Whenever I am in the zone, I get… freaked out… in a way."

He bonked his head and moaned, "DUMB! I get to this, all the time!"

Percival said, "Well, how about we help out, since we'll save a couple, on the money. After all, you call yourself a Pickle service."

Asahi asked, "Uh, what's a Pickle Service?"

Jerome said, "Oh, that? It's merely a super service thing. We're #4!"

He cheered, "OH! YOU GUYS HELP! I'll make the reduced salary, after we help see the problem! HAPPY, I am so much… HOYL!"

He pranced off, as The Gang was in confusion.

"What kind of stupid chapter is this?" They asked bluntly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Modifications<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jerome and his crew examined the broken van, as he carefully looked at the shattered glass.<p>

"There's a lot of broken glass here," he said, "Alright, Morty. See what we can do, about fixing these engines. There should be an engine, inside the van."

Morty pointed at the front and opened the hood. It showed of an old engine, covered in soot, blood, and bugs. Morty suggested that the engine must be replaced. Jerome said that the engine looked outdated. This is merely there, coming from a 2007 Custom-Made T5. Jerome then said, "Oh! You know what? We should add a vibrant black tint on the windows, on the side. It'll clash with the van's color."

Morty and Lloyd nodded and rushed off. Jerome kicked the side and said, "Well, for that much money, I'll bet we can build this, for nothing. After all, I never get what I want… and that's a money count, and a pickle."

He held up a cup of papaya juice and read a Fillmore comic, sitting on a chair. Morty then continued to examine the front of the car, as Lloyd looked at the backdoor, which had its hinges broken. As they examined the car, The Gang was in the tour bus of Asahi Sakurai, having sandwiches. Percival was on the table, drawing certain modifications and designs to their van. He was drawing with Steven, Mizuki, and Farra. Asahi was having a snack with Peter and Heather.

Percival drew their van, with some wings and satellite dishes. He said that it needed some sonar and radar to its GPS Unit. Farra stated that it needed thick rubber tires, in case they end up with flats. Steven suggested that they'd have gold-plated fenders, while the top of the van would have a rooftop window, in case they want to view from the top. Mizuki, however, suggested a newer plan.

"Why do you handle using gadgets and accessories?" She said.

Percival said, "We needed to give our van some ZOOT and POW, since we needed something flashy, like Asahi's bus."

Asahi remarked, "I just give it paint."

Peter said, "Dude, you should add hubcaps on it!"

Percival said, "Dummy! We don't even have a van, right now!"

Peter asked, "Incidentally, how come Jerome seemed to like Heather? Weren't _you _an original Gang member, Per?"

Percival said, "He's a smitten for pink. I think we met him, since 1996. He suddenly had a hankering for pickles. Of course, I don't recall him."

Steven stated, "He's probably one of those forgotten obsessed fans, like Melissa Hawthorne."

Percival yelled, "HEY! I thought we agreed, after the whole incident, that we'd NEVER mention her name again!"

Steven smiled, "Okay. I think we have private issues."

He then said, "Suppose we make our van, as it was, a rectangular shape."

Mizuki responded, "All vans had a curvy corner."

Steven said, "Maybe we can have a boxed shape."

Farra replied, "No. How about we make it the way it was, but with sharper colors."

Percival said, "Well, the color stays, but the graphics are out. We ain't no people who decorate our van as a rocking metal tribute."

Heather asked, "What's wrong with a conqueror riding through the rocky road, holding his sword high, and having-?"

Asahi and Peter covered her mouth. Steven said, "Well, if it were _my _van, then Steven Cooke would paint a log cabin onto the front. It's so cozy, like it's our home away from home."

Percival said, "Believe it, or not…"

* * *

><p>They continued to study, as Jerome, from inside, finished his Fillmore comic and supervised the damaged van, with his assistants. He then said, "Hmm… I think this looks funny! Maybe we can strip it down and turn it into one of those fucked up pipe frames! You know, like those motor-go-karts!"<p>

He smiled, and turned to the 4th wall. He spoke in a suave and serious voice, "You know, before we continue, I just… I'd like to pause for a moment and say that it has been a gas, and sagacious experience to be a part of a chapter in _The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_, because, I walked on to the set, today, and the guys told me to fill in some suspense with fun. Fun, fun, fun. You can thank the people here, including Miz-K Takase, the director and writer, who brought me out of retirement, since 1997, after the whole Saturday Morning Cartoon Fun. He came to me and joined in. Tell me he's not great. Tell them. You can't. You can't, right? I see."

He left the auto shop and headed to the backstage area. He continued, as he was by Percival Gaynes, in his chair, adjusting his hair, "And then you got Percival P. Gaynes, a hell of a man, a kisser, and a suave man, who could be in anime, voiced by, _my hero,_ Christopher Sabat, other than Brandon Potter or J. Michael Tatum."

He then approached Asahi, who was adjusting her bow, in the make-up table, "And we have, a treat, Asahi Sakurai, the Japanese pop idol. She has appeared rarely in fics, including "The Gang – IN-COLOR" (_coming soon_), mind you. A doll, she is. She's very sexy, but dependent."

He then walked by the stage doors and said, "And these kids that Steven Cooke mention. Have you ever met with them, so young, experiential, and very happy and energetic? Who cares? Nobody does. I love them. ALL of them. We'll hug after the story is finished."

He went back, as he concluded, "Anyway, I just, I just wanted to say something off my chest."

He returned to the Auto shop and examined the van. The director called out, "And… ACTION!"

Jerome continued, "Okay. I think we need to make some modifications to The Gang's van."

**XXXXX**

He showed the bill to Percival and read the modifications needed. It said that the engines needed tuning up, the gas lines must be tied up into a pretzel knot, the pistons must be hurricane mixers, the spark plugs must be fully charged, the wings installed in the van need a new metallic chrome paneling, the windows must be tinted black, with the exception of the front window, a sunroof must be installed, and even the propane tanks must be refilled. It also said, under Kanaka Nanase's request, missile launchers, laser beams, and machine guns will be added, free of charge.

Percival said, "No."

Cucumber then sighed, "Aw, none of the shooting guns, with the BANG-BANG, BOOM-BOOM, and the _Firing mah lazer~_?"

Percival barked, "Are you going to fix our van, or not? We've had about enough of your retarded attitude!"

Cucumber sighed, "Sorry! I wanted to be funny, while I build!"

He held up his money and said, "Why not? It's in my contract."

Percival remarked, "Well, you better start, or we'll leave, without our vehicle. Besides, we want our van finished, ASAP, or we'll never finish this story."

He strangled Jerome and yelled, "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?"

Jerome moaned, "Whoa… No more with the shouting… Make with the whispers, while I working of the van…"

The Gang appeared, as Percival said, "Okay, guys! Let's get to work!"

They approached the van, with hammers, wrenches, torches, and drills, going after the van, about to build it. Asahi asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Jerome smiled, "You can sing to me, Miss Sakurai!"

Asahi said, "No."

Percival asked, "So… How much will the van's repairing be?"

Jerome replied, "Let's see… Since you guys helped, I'll divide it into 25% of the bill… which comes out to, minus my entertainment, Miss Sakurai and Miss Dunn's appearance, my time on the chapter, minus the pickle stains dribbled on the hubcaps… Sorry, I'll have them polished up. Ah, nut bunnies! Why did I have that pickle and relish hoagie? Anyways, that also includes the body work, the nitrous engine oil, the transmission cables…"

"Trans_istor_," Percival corrected.

Cucumber said, "No, I have six brothers."  
><em>He has six brothers: Mike, Sam, Mickey, David, Bruce, and Johnny<em>

Percival slapped his forehead and moaned, "Why do I even bother…"

Asahi said, "Don't worry. Your friends will fix it."

Peter grabbed a tall tire and rolled towards the vehicle. Mizuki held the tire up, while Farra was working under the van, fixing under. Steven and Heather started to weld and drill new sheets of metal inside, as Peter used a hammer to mend the fender. Mizuki took the hammer and pulled the huge fender out, with her bare hands. She said that it's not needed to be repaired. She then grabbed a new bumper and installed it, easily. She ordered Peter to go check the motor, and see if it needed fixing. He opened the hood and saw the motor, gone. Farra said that Heather took it to get a 5,000-horsepower engine.

Peter asked, "But we have a 500-Horsepower engine."

Farra said, "Heather had the idea of immerse speed. Must be the Increased Suplex she had."

He sighed, "Had to ask."

Steven called, "Hey, guys! Help me with fixing the LED lights. We need to install newer lights, for our turn signals."

Mizuki said, "While we're at it, let's find some indestructible deflectors, to cover the lights, in case we may get caught with a ticket for a burned-out light."

Steven said, "You do that. Steven Cooke needs to check the _important _part of this car."

"What's that?"

"I'm checking to see if the horn works."

"Oh."

Farra said, "While you're at it, see how much gas is left, so we can replace it with new gas."

Steven ran to the front of the car, as Heather returned with a crane, holding a huge silver engine, with red and blue pistons and chrome trim. She then asked if it'll fit. Mizuki and Peter placed it inside the van, as they tightened it up, using a torque wrench, a screwdriver, and an acetylene torch.

Mizuki asked, "Hey, Steven, how much gas is left, before we replace it."

"Half!" Steven called, "Don't judge me on this, but we have half the gas left. I don't whether the hell it is half-empty or half-full."

Mizuki snuffed, "What the hell kind of cornball joke was that?"

Steven responded, "Don't ask me. That Jerome bro makes the corn stalks, around here."

Peter asked, "Do we need any Diesel gas?"

"NO! Nothing! Nada! Not a damn drop! The last thing I want is to be bathed and lathered in Regular and Unleaded!"

"Isn't Diesel dangerous?"

"Dunno. At this rate, we'll be able to traverse lightly, with Premium gasoline."

Steven barked, "You guys… Shouldn't we use some Nitro on it?"

Mizuki snapped, "What am I, a gynoid mechanic?"

Steven pouted, "Yes."

Mizuki held her hands up and was about to strangle him, but Farra stopped her, "That's _my _department, Miz."

Steven said, "Come on! The sooner we finish our new Gang-Mobile, then the sooner we'll be ready and raring to go."

Peter said, "He's right. We gotta quit our horsing around. Remember, Tohru Honda is dead, and we have many battles to complete, before-."

Farra said, "I get it. But next time, save your brawling for later."

Heather said, "HEY! Can you help me from inside?"

Farra stepped inside and asked, "What's wrong, Heather?"

"There's a problem with the indoor plumbing!"

"We have NO indoor plumbing in the Tour Van!"

Heather then appeared, with her eyes filled with oil, said, while holding a muffler, "Oh. Then, where does this go?"

They gasped, and then moaned, "Heather!"

She said, "What? It shouldn't even be here."

Steven groaned, "Percy will kill us, if you don't put it back."

They hurried up, as they continued to build their van.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Unveiling<strong>_

* * *

><p>It lasted about a whole day. In fact, they had help from Cucumber, how had to work well, fixing up the finishing touches. It was at about 3am in the morning. And the van was finally finished. The Gang had to sleep in for the night in a hotel, mostly to get a good night's sleep, and to get the stains and transmission oil off their clothes. Cucumber entered his shop and took it away, to give it the perfect paint job.<p>

Jerome spoke to the 4th wall, "You guys, I have the perfect finish for the ultimate van that the guys have created. In fact, you won't believe the perfect color scheme I had. Every car needs a paint job, before the unveiling…"

_You have?_

Jerome said, "Yes. Besides, that crappy old skidmarks look is so-."

He halted, as he was about to take it away. He then held his hand out and heard a sound.

"Hold on… What's that noise?"

He said to the 4th wall, "I'll be right back."

He stepped out and dashed off in HYPERSPEED.

_Cucumber is like Curly Howard, Jerry Lewis, and Freakazoid, mixed in one. But don't tempt me. His original character role is that of a younger version of the late Jack Klugman._

He traversed all around the Alternate Cities, until he stopped at Miyagami Academy, at six in the morning. He stopped by Maachi Hisekawa, dressed in her red dress and white apron, sweeping the front entrance of the building. He halted and confronted the little girl.

He yelled at her, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT INFERNAL SWEEPING? IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! SHEESH!"

He dashed off, as Maachi was confused. She scratched her head and wondered who he was.

Jerome returned and grabbed the van. He then said, "Where were we… Oh, right! The whole _Old Car Skidmarks _abrasion look is so dull. But having that kind of old rusted-up look is fun! But… I LOVE PAINT!"

He took the van to a paint shop, about to give it a paint job.

He giggled, "I'm-a giving it a PJ!"

He winked, "Sorry. I wanted to say something saucy…"

_Nice save, though._

**XXXXX**

The next morning, The Gang saw their van, under a black and brown tarp. The brown spots were from Cucumber. He somehow had a breakfast burrito, replacing beans with pickles and peppers. He showed up and said, "Ladies and gentle-pepples, and NICE LADY HEATHER~!"

He smiled, "Presenting the brand-new Gang Van, perfect for tours and battles!"

He explained, "It wasn't easy. Some of you had such knowledge on building the van, but your old van was unfixable. So, you kind of saved Morty, Ingmar, and Lloyd into fixing our old bus."

Percival asked, "So, they fixed _your_ vehicle?"

Jerome laughed, "NO! I'm kidding! Seems to me that you five have a terrible time building the van. So, I managed to have it rebuilt, and give it a new coat of paint. When you left to your hotel, Morty and Ingmar had to adjust the finishing works. As for me, I deliver the paint!"

He held the tarp up and unveiled it, in front of The Gang and Asahi. It showed of a huge black van, in the shape of a RV, with the tires bigger, the windows smoother, and a small chrome logo that says "Cucumber". It even has two exhaust pipes in the back, and a satellite dish in the front. Inside, there was a six-seat area, with the two seats in the front, and four seats in the back. The other side had a small bed and cooler, along with a drawer for keeping their belongings safe, whenever they take them with.

Everyone was in awe, as Percival said, "Nicely done, son."

Farra said, "It's beautiful!"

Asahi giggled, "Amazing… It's almost like my bus. Of course, no idiot can build that."

Steven smugly said, "No biggie. We know how to build."

They celebrated, as they stepped inside. Percival smiled and remarked, "Well, the van is well-built, but we'll be able to return to South City, in time for the WWE Event."

Steven then called out, "Hey, Percival! How about I give this baby a name?"

Mizuki said, "No. First, we turn the key to this baby."

She put the key in, as the others were in their seats, buckled in. Asahi prayed, as Percival said, "Oh, no…"

**VR-VR-vr-r-r-r-r-r… VROOM!**

The ignition started, perfectly. The Gang was amazed! They cheered, as Percival smiled.

Asahi said, "OH! Can I see inside?"

She stepped in, as Jerome held up a bill. He said, "Not a bad day for you, Percival. Here. My bill."

Percival read the bill. Jerome stated, "You and your friends gave us the trouble of making the design and engine performance… so we decided to split the bill in half."

Percival gasped and cried out, "WHAT? **SIXTY-SEVEN CENTS?**"

He screamed in horror, as Jerome was laughing, "HAH! It _was _supposed to be 2,000 US Dollars, 500 Yen, 20 Quid, and 63 tokens… and a kosher pickle, but everything on a day that begins with "C", it's all for $0.67 net."

"And today is…"

"Coin Day! I make Pickle Coins!"

Percival stammered in hilarity, as he was cracking up, "Sixty-Seven Cents?!"

He roared, as he was slamming his face on the wall, "SIXTY-SEVEN CENTS?"

He started to go ballistic, as Jerome was a bit confused. He said, "And I thought _I _was crazy."

Percival calmed down, and gave him a dollar. He spoke, as he was adjusting his glasses, "Keep the change," and left.

Jerome smiled, "Aw, nut bunnies… I should've asked for a tip. Oh, well."

Steven then said, as Percival stepped in, "I christen thee… _The BattleVan!_"

Heather smiled, "What a badass name!"

Peter cried, "Yeah! Kanaka would love this van's name!"

Farra said, "Mizuki, drive us home!"

Asahi asked, "Wait! Can I ride with you guys?"

Percival nodded and said, "We should. She _did _help us out. And that brat with the cold, we should thank her."

Mizuki slammed the accelerator and the van started to drive off. Jerome waved goodbye and called out, "Have a good time, The Gang! Peace be with you!"

Just then, a boy, similar to Cucumber, but with a blue shirt and hat, which says "_Cut it Out!"_ on it, appeared in a blue car.

"Oh, hey, Mike!" He waved.

"Nice work, Cucumber," Mike said.

_That's Jerome's brother, Mike. He's somewhat of a personality between Moe Howard and Ed Asner._

"Wanna go to North City and have that All-You-Can-Eat Buffet Table?" He asked.

Cucumber roared happily, "DO I? LET'S GO!"

The brothers drove off to North City, heading for the buffet place.

"Hey, Mike. You wouldn't believe what I did, yesterday!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now you know the REST of the story…<br>The regular storyline continues… in the next chapter…**_

_**Good day.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interesting FAQ: <strong>__When Jerome said that he is reading a Fillmore comic, he thinks that Disney's Fillmore is equal to comic legend, Dick Tracy. They are both detectives and law enforcers._


	102. Dan vs Tenma II: The Rematch (Part 3)

_**This Fic is NOT ready… We are experiencing technical difficulties.**_

* * *

><p>(Narrator): We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stay tuned.<p>

(Noise of clattering is made)

(The Red Guy; off-screen): LOOK OUT!

(Crashing is made)

(Cucumber; off-screen): QUICK! GET IT BACK UP! HURRY!

(Narrator): We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stay tuned.

(Cucumber; off-screen; calm): Are we all clear?

(Miz-K; off-screen): Good. Yeah, we's clear.

(The Red Guy; off-screen): All _clear~!_

(Cucumber; off-screen): Okay. Alright, hit the red button…

**BEEP!**

(Cucumber; off-screen; in fear): NO! NOT _THAT_ BUTTON! **RUUUUUUUN!**

(Explosions, screaming, dogs barking, and klaxon sirens are made)

**BEEP!**

(Silence made)

(Narrator): And now… _The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May – Chapter Ninety_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 90<br>Dan vs. Tenma II: The Rematch (Part 3)**_

* * *

><p>Dan and Tenma stared down, as the cat girls were trembling. Dan was in scars, as Tenma was still standing, snarling at him.<p>

"You can't best me, Danny Boy," she smirked, "Even for a dead weight like you… you cannot beat me, when I am in revenge mode."

Dan said, "To be honest, I have an amazing track record on revenge!"

Tenma glared, "Oh?"

"You can take the record, permanently, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I know."

"But, then again… I'll enjoy destroying YOU, you big stupid, uneducated, BIG DUMB JERK! GAH! I don't know what to say to you!"

"You have a way with women, do you?"

"I take umbrage on that."

He charged at her, but Tenma pushed him down to the ground. He fell, as she stomped on his chest. He screamed in pain, as she laughed. She stomped again, but Dan rolled out of the way, on his knees.

"Man, she's too strong! Maybe stronger than last time!"

Tenma glowed in an electrical aura and said, "I haven't forgotten that moment… In fact, allow me to reimburse the previous maneuver!"

She shocked him with a pulse of electric beams, as he was trying to resist. Dan was down, as Tenma's electrical pulse continued to succumb to him.

Dan cried, "AH! You and your ESPer powers! The stuff kids do, and get away with it!"

Tenma laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I have you now!"

He yelled in pain, as he was electrocuted. Mayura winced, "What should I do? I'm scared… She's so terrifying."

Eimi hissed, "NYA! You have said that, about nine times, now! Why can't you attack her? We have nine lives!"

"That's an old wives' tale! I'm not going after a zombie cyborg, resurrected by some evil entity!"

"Sheesh! Must I do _everything_, nya?"

She scampered off, holding her hands up, producing cat claws. She grabbed onto Tenma and laughed, "Oh, cyber bitch!"

Tenma gasped, "Oh, no…"

She saw the claws and said, "Not again…"

Eimi clawed at Tenma's head, as she was screaming in pain, "YAAAAAAAAH! WHY DO CATS HATE ME, ESPECIALLY THE HUMAN-TYPE HYBRIDS?"

Dan said, "I'm no cat lover, but I have one, at home. And she's very helpful."

Eimi stopped clawing, as Tenma was scratched up in Xs, by the cat girl's biting. She glowed in a blackish aura and roared in anger.

Dan cried, "Oh, no! I've known this attack!"

Tenma snarled, "Bad kitty! Now you die, nine times!"

"Once, actually…" Eimi meowed.

"Oh. Fair enough… That's my POINT!"

She blasted a huge electrical current onto Eimi, hitting her chest. She was shocked, and fell to the ground, out like a light.

Mayura cried, "EIMI!"

She sobbed, as she wailed, "NYA! EIMI! NYA! NO! WAH!"

Dan sighed, "If I had my notepad, I'd write "_Cat girls who cry profusely_". But I'm busy."

He got up, as Tenma glared, "So, was it good enough for you?"

Dan held his crowbar up and shouted, "YOU JERK! You may have killed her and made her friend cry, but I cannot let you stand in my way!"

He roared, "I WILL BURY YOUR DEAD BODY BACK TO THE JUNKYARD AND CRUSH YOU INTO A CUBE!"

He swung at her head.

**CLANG!**

Tenma's forehead was dented, leaving a small hole, showing her circuitry and brain.

"Huh. It's like her head has lost its diecast defense."

Tenma beeped, as she twitched, "No one makes a monkey out of me!"

She charged at him, tackling him down, launching punches at him. He rolled over and strangled her neck. She rolled over and tried to remove his eyes from his head. He rolled over and slammed her head, many times, to the ground.

Tenma shouted, "I want my revenge on you! When will you learn that you cannot beat me?"

Dan shouted, "Even if it means die trying, so be it! Besides, with you gone, I can meet this Onigiri and see what SHE knows… from my fist!"

She shoved him off, as she got up. She glared, "Okay… Now, you die… I kill _you_, before _she_ does…"

Mayura crawled to Eimi, but Tenma sensed it. She fired an electrical beam and shouted, "NO! Stay in your place!"

Mayura trembled, as she winced back. Dan shouted, "I don't think you know who you're dealing with!"

Tenma giggled, "Is that a fact? Well, then-."

**BOOM!**

Tenma exploded in a huge ball of fire. Dan smirked and laughed, as the robot girl was still standing, all singed up. She was still whole, but covered in soot. She coughed, and then sobbed.

"Aw, come on! What was that? I have no self-destruct trigger!" She whined.

He smiled, "During that scuffle, I planted a stick of dynamite into your bodysuit. You didn't know that?"

She ranted, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! AND YOU LIT IT, TOO, DID YOU?"

"What can I say? I love to use explosions."

She shrieked, as she roared in the heavens, "RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**XXXXX**

Tenma's screams noticed Seina, as she heard the noise. She turned the other way and called to Chris, "Throw it into reverse, Chris!" She said, "There they are! I think I went the wrong way!"

Elise said, "Better make a U-Turn."

Chris turned his car the other way and drove off to where Tenma, Dan, Mayura, and Eimi are. But as they drove, a figure was following them. It was the same mysterious girl that is looking for Tenma. Chris noticed it and screamed in fear. He then stepped on the accelerator and zoomed off.

Elise cried, "WHY ARE YOU GOING FAST?"

Chris shouted, "I don't mean to stop your mission, but there's someone behind us, and she is chasing us!"

Seina looked from the back and saw the girl with black hair, running after the car. She replied, "Somehow, this gets harder to finish this arc."

She yelled, "STEP ON IT!"

They sped off, as the girl chased after them. She called, "WAIT! Come back! I need you for a moment!"

Elise shouted at her, "WHAT? And kill _us_, too? We're kind of busy!"

The girl asked, "How did you know?"

The car halted at a red light, as the continued to run. She landed on the back of Chris's car and fell to the pavement. She was out cold, as the car moved again, as the light turned green. Chris smiled and said, "Another crisis converted."

Seina said, "She's over there. I can sense Eimi and Mayura…"

Elise said, "And there's Dan!"

They saw Dan, in clear view, as he was holding his shoulder. Tenma was brimming with energy, as she was angered.

Seina gasped, as she saw Eimi, on the ground, "EIMI! NO!"

She stepped out, and ran to the scene. Chris cried, "WAIT!"

He said, "Now how did she step out, without me stopping the car?"

Elise said, "She must be an expert."

The car stopped, as Chris and Elise ran to save Dan.

**XXXXX**

Tenma yelled at Dan, as she was about to fire a beam, "WHY DID YOU PLAY DIRTY? I AM INDESTRUCTIBLE!"

She fired an electric beam at Dan. He jumped out of the way and moaned, "Aw, man… She's too much."

He then shouted, "But I won't fail! The last thing I want is to die at the hands of an evil robot! I would've said _android_, but you're partially human."

She then roared, as she grabbed his neck, "I'll give you the hands of a robot… You forget! I am a cyborg! I am Project AM-Net! I am a machine! DON'T _EVER _CALL ME A HUMAN, AGAIN!"

She dropped him and started to weep, with tears flowing from her eyes, "You don't know what it is like… I am a pure-blooded machine, built to carry out destruction… but I wasn't like this. Why do you care if you call me names? I just wanted a life. All these years, before I was built, I start to remember… a small house, with my sister and our cat… We would live happily, since our parents were gone…"

Dan asked, "A sob story? Oh, great…"

Tenma continued, "It was just me and my sister… And she usually cooks and cleans for me, while I help out, around the house. I was simply the older sister, even though I was small. It's so sad, since I was built to be a cold-blooded cyborg, but I have feelings, too. When you mentioned about me being partially human, it's like it is all coming back to me. Of course, I was built, during the whole Alternate World altercation… but…"

She yelled, "WHY AM I BUILT? WHY DO I EVEN HAVE A LIFE?"

Dan said, "Oh, please. We've been there… You weren't always just Tenma, right? I'll bet you were-."

Seina cried, "Tenma Tsukamoto!"

She, Elise, and Chris appeared, as Chris cried, "DAN! HURRY!"

Dan called, "Where were you?"

Mayura crawled to Eimi, as she cried, "Miss Seina, nya?"

Seina said, "Guys, just leave! This Tenma is evil! She wasn't like that! She was built to be a destructive machine, but German Engineering made her too powerful."

Elise said, "Uh, Agent Jinguji, try not to go full-blown intolerant."

"I'm not. You can't even say N(BEEP), more than N(BEEP)."

Tenma wept, "I'm _not _that kind of robot! And how dare you show up?"

She processed, as she smirked evilly, while wiping her tears, "So… I see that your friends came to help… even though _they _were useful, against me."

Elise yelled, "You haven't learned, do you, you walking wind-up doll? NO ONE TAKES DAN, AND THIS WORLD, AND LIVE TO TELL ABOUT IT!"

She paused and said, "Sorry… Lemme try again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take 2!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elise yelled, "You haven't learned, do you, you walking wind-up doll? No one kills Dan! And no one, obeyed by an evil girl, can stop us, as well!"<p>

Dan said, "That seemed better."

Seina ran to the cat girls, as Elise stood by Dan. She said, "Dan, you better let me fight her. I know this is _your _battle, but we know everything about her."

She held up her katana and said, "In fact, I think I know how to slice her up, into bits."

Dan said, as he stepped back, "Okay. But you _do _know that she can shoot electricity."

Elise smiled, "Oh, I'm aware of-."

**BZZT!  
><strong>Tenma blasted a huge electrical beam, shocking Elise. She collapsed, as she moaned, "…that."

Dan said, "And, it appears that Tenma's battery life and electrical charge has increased."

Elise groaned in pain, "_Now_ you tell me…"

Seina stood by Dan and said, "Now's not the time to become dramatic! Allow me!"

Tenma giggled, as she stared down Seina, "Do I know you?"

"Someone you're going to love to hate, AM-Net!"

"Who cares? I like you in black. Too bad that-."

"DON'T SAY IT! The last thing we _need _is a flubbed pun!"

They charged at each other, and started to fight. Seina started punching her gut, as Tenma kicked her in the legs. She grabbed her brown hair and kneed her in the face. She then grabbed her arm and held her tightly, in an Arm Lock.

Tenma shouted, "SAY UNCLE!"

Seina cried, "NEVER!"

Tenma threw her down and was about to break her spine. She dropped her knee on her back and stretched her tight.

"Even for a cyborg… OW! …who was once human… AH!" She screamed, "She knows her wrestling moves."

Tenma held her head and bent her body up. Dan cried out, as he charged at Tenma, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

**WHAM!**

Dan struck Tenma with his crowbar. Tenma fell to the ground, as she was out like a light. He then said, as he pointed out, "Kid's good, but her head isn't what she used to be."

Seina got up and held Dan's hand. He pulled her up and said, "You okay?"

Seina smiled, "I owe you one."

Chris carried Elise over his shoulders, as he called out, "Guys, I'm not the one to break this silly little light show, but shouldn't we just leave?"

Dan barked, "NO! This is _my _battle! I chose to stay and fight, while you guys leave!"

Mayura whined, "NO! You'll die, if you fight her alone!"

Dan said, "Maybe so, you freaky kitty, but even if it means killing her, almost as much as my own life, that's fair. At least I got to get revenge on many things and people. And even burned stuff, along the way, and even got my best moments."

Seina replied, "Well, be that as it may, Tenma is very dangerous. I chose to have her deactivated and taken to the nearest trash heap. But she is recently a tool from Hell; mostly because Tohru Honda remade her this way."

Dan gasped, "Tohru Honda?"

Seina said, "Elise will tell you everything… _if _she wakes up, that is."

Elise groaned, as she was coming to, "I'm fine… Just a bit jumped up."

Chris said, "It'll be fine, honey."

Mayura said, "Seina… We have to go. Eimi may die."

Seina then said, as Dan was brushing himself off, "She'll be fine. She just got shocked. And if she's dead, _you-know-who _will fix it."

Mayura said, "No, I don't know who! NYA!"

Tenma regained consciousness, as she saw Dan, about to approach Chris and Elise. Tenma glowed in a dark electric aura, held her arm out, and was about to fire. She got up and aimed at Dan.

"Now… You die…" she hissed, as she was sparking profusely.

_Cue slo-mo effect…_

Tenma's hand began to shine a blackish hue.

Chris yelled, "DAAAAAAN!"

Dan turned around, as Tenma fired a huge pulse of energy at him. Seina noticed it and started to run after them.

Mayura screamed, "SEINA!"

Dan screamed, as Seina dived in front of him.

**BOOM!  
><strong>Seina was struck with the powerful blast, deep within her chest. Everyone was in horror, as she sacrificed herself to rescue Dan.

_End of slo-mo effect…_

She collapsed onto the ground, as Mayura ran to her.

"NO! NO!" She shrieked, "MISS SEINA!"

She cradled her body, as Mayura meowed, "NO! YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RISK YOUR LIFE?"

Tenma was shocked, as Dan said, "Huh? Should've known _you'd _save me. And I _knew _she was alive."

Tenma growled, "Why did she get hit by my ultimate attack? I wanted Dan to die! Not… _her_!"

Seina coughed, as she was bleeding from the mouth, "Hey, Dan…"

Dan asked, "Are you okay? You didn't get shocked completely."

Seina said, "No… But if it were you… Well, then I've… failed…"

Mayura whispered, as tears from her eyes rolled down her cheeks, "Seina, don't talk. It's fine, nya…"

Seina held her hand and said, "Oh, Mayura… If I _did _save Dan, I was considering keeping you… as a pet, until…"

She coughed blood from her mouth, as Mayura was sobbing, "No… Miss Seina…"

Chris was choked up, "Oh, man. I can't look at this, any longer…"

He just couldn't stand to see both a person die and blood.

Mayura wept, "No… Nya… Seina!"

Seina held her face and said, "Mayura… I… I'm sorry… I was… I was only doing my job…"

Dan said, "Is there a way to revive her?"

Mayura said, "Well, no… She _did _have that Heart Potion… but she never said where she got it. That was for her, only, in case of deaths, like this. _Clock Work_ something or rather…"

Seina said, "I don't think that _Heart Link Red Potion _will work on me, for a while. I knew I should've stayed home, but… it was…"

Dan cried, "WHAT? You mean… She'll die, immediately?"

Seina giggled, with blood dripping from her mouth, "Dan, is it? Now… You saved me from that monster… and now… we're even…"

She croaked, "I have… failed…"

She collapsed and made a death rattle. Seina had died. Mayura sobbed, as she cradled her body.

_Total # of Miz-K fics with Seina Katsura dead: 4_

Dan huffed at the 4th wall, "We _don't _need a statistic…"

Tenma was in anger, as she growled. But she smirked, "Oh, well. Fitting that I rid the world of a nosey Nancy… than a dumb Dan."

Dan was angry. He stared down Tenma and said, "You, freak show… Leave Seina. Take your friend and leave… now…"

Mayura meowed, as tears continued to roll, "But Dan…"

He yelled, in fierce anger, "**NOW!**"

Mayura ran off, as she grabbed Eimi, and headed to the car. She halted and watched the fight ensued. Dan held his crowbar up and pointed at her. He called to her, "Tenma! You will pay for hurting an innocent life! If it were me, in my revenge, I'd _never _harm an innocent life… unless they are purely an evil person. Which, in point, means that _you _are purely bad."

He pointed at her and shouted, "BUT YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Tenma was shrouded in electrical waves, as she was about to fight Dan again, "Then, finish it! My only mission was to kill you! But now, I'll have Tohru Onigiri Honda, have you as the sacrifice! But, I DON'T OBEY THAT FREAK! I WANT YOU, ONLY TO GET CLOSER TO A SECOND CHANCE!"

She then was shrouded in a huge fiery blue aura, as she yelled, "IT ENDS NOW, **DAN!**"

They charged at each other, but this time, Tenma has Dan, right at him. She socked his face and kicked him in the gut. She slapped him down, many times, making him bleed from his forehead and arms. She then grabbed his neck and punched him in the stomach, continuously. She slammed him to the ground, and delivered an elbow to the sternum. Tenma continued to stomp on him, after that, all in immerse anger.

Dan then moaned, "Aw, man… This is how it'll end, huh? UNH! I'm coming, Grandma… You jerk!"

She continued to stomp on her, as Mayura was by Eimi, who was coming to. Eimi called to her, "Meow-yura… Come on. We have to go!"

Mayura said nothing. She was lost in thought and lost in anger. Eimi pleaded to her, "Mayura! Damn it, come on!"

Mayura sobbed, "I can't… leave her… and him… They were so nice to me…"

She started to growl and seethe, as Eimi gasped, "Whoa… Uh, Mayura? Nya?"

She started to hiss, as her body was growing fur. She looked up and said, "The clouds… something about them make me… feel… I feel…"

She started to gyrate and growl, as Eimi cried, "HOLY SHIT! Mayura?"

Chris gasped, "Oh, no…"

Elise asked, "Uh, what's wrong with her?"

Mayura's eyes turned red, as she snarled, "_**TENNNNNMA!**_"

Her body began to grow completely red and pink fur, all over her, as her dark blue hair grew to shoulder length, and her face changed from a human to a wolf.

Chris gasped, "WERE-CAT!"

Mayura turned into a wolf-cat hybrid of a lycanthrope.

Eimi said, as she was astonished, "And it's not even a full moon…"

Seina's death must've triggered Mayura's feral and wild side, which made her this way.

Elise said, to the 4th wall, "_I _was going to say that."

_Sorry._

Mayura dashed after Tenma, as she continued to stomp on her. She roared, as Tenma turned around, seeing the vicious wolf-cat monster.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She shrieked.

Mayura dove onto Tenma and began to claw at her body. She slashed her with her razor sharp claws, throwing body parts all over the place. Dan was struggling to get up, as Chris called to him.

"DAN! RUN FOR IT! Now there's a wolf man, who is that cat girl, attacking Tenma!" He cried.

Dan looked, as Mayura, who was a beast, continued to slash off Tenma, who was screaming in pain.

"AAH! GET IT OFF! STOP! AAH! NO!" Tenma shrieked, as she was being torn to shreds.

Dan said, "Now I've seen everything… A real-life werewolf… Meh. This is the _second _one I have met. She kind of reminded me of that _other _wolfman that clawed my car."

Chris called, "DAN! Get inside and run!"

Dan shouted, "NO! This is _my _battle, and I'll decide on how I finish it!"

Tenma's head was thrown to the ground, as she started to beep, "_Danger… Danger… System error…"_

Dan said, "And that time… is now."

He raised his crowbar high and impaled it into her skull. She started to spark and slur.  
>"<em>System… errrrrrr…<em>"

Her eyes went black, as Dan held her head high, "Take THAT, Project AM-Net!"

Mayura turned to Dan and roared at him. She was about to attack him, but Dan pleaded.

"WAIT! IT'S ME! STOP! MAYURA, CALM DOWN!" He cried.

He batted her head with the crowbar and shouted, "Bad wolf kitty!"

Mayura sobbed, and then snarled in sadness, "Dan…"

Eimi pleaded, as she approached her, "Nya! Nya-nya? Nya, meow!"

Mayura cringed, as she groaned, "Nya… Eimi-nya… Meow, meow… Mew…"

Elise said, "She's saying that she suddenly felt angry, when Agent Jinguji was killed. And after she saw Dan being beaten up…"

Chris said, "It was the perfect opportunity to strike."

Dan comforted her and said, "I know, girl… But look on the bright side. The robot meanie is gone, but it won't bring Seina back."

Mayura started to revert to normal, as she spoke, "You're right, nya. It may take a while to bring her back, but I'll try to forget it. Besides… Seina owed me a lot, since I met her before…"

She then dropped to her knees and sobbed, "But, she's dead now. I'll never be happy… without her."

She crawled to her corpse and said, "Seina… I love you… Don't leave me, ever."

She lied by her body, as Eimi griped, "Mayura! You are such a kitten…"

Mayura said, "Don't bother me. I need closure."

She nuzzled by her lap and stomach and said, "Seina… Here… It's what you wanted. I want to rest by you, nya."

She purred, as Elise smiled, "Well, by far a happy ending… I guess…"

She gave a hand gesture that Mayura was crazy, while Dan said, "Fine. Whatever. Let the cat girl play with the agent's corpse. I am going home."

Chris asked, "What about the body?"

Elise said, "It's taken care of. Luckily, I know people like her. Don't ask."

Dan said, as he was in the backseat of Chris's car, "I don't even want to ask. Besides, this nightmare is finally over."

Chris shouted, "NO! IT IS NOT! Look, I've been through a LOT of demonic moments, including this, but someone should tell me! I mean, we met a robot girl, 12 people in horrible Sentai suits, went under the sea, been through a war with said robot, met two cat girls and an agent that was killed, and even met a real-life _wolfman_, no, wait, _wolfwoman_! I think this calls for a HUGE explanation!"

Dan said, "Yeah! I'd like to know who this Tohru Honda is. Tenma said that, since she was revived by her."

Elise said, "Well, you won't like it, but I'll tell you, along the way."

They drove away, as Eimi was fuming, waiting for Mayura to be done. She called, "Will you be finished yet, Meow-ura?"

Mayura was relaxing, with tears in her eyes, as she said, "Almost… I need more time. Nya… Seina…"

She slept, as she stopped moving. Eimi gasped, as she approached her, "NYA! MAYURA!"

Mayura was purring, while she was asleep. Eimi sighed and said, "Okay… Farce alarm… OOP! I mean, false alarm!"

She sneered at the 4th wall, "See? I told you I can correct myself."

* * *

><p>Hours later, two Feral Agents saluted Elise, as they took Seina's body away, inside a white unmarked van. She waved goodbye, as Eimi and Mayura decided to leave.<p>

"We should go, too…" Mayura said, "It feels somber here."

Elise smiled, "It'll be fine. You know, Seina Jinguji _did _say that she wanted to make an antidote for you, in case of people like you, being changed by this whole world. I'll see what I can do."

Mayura bowed and purred, "Thank you."

Eimi asked, "What about you? Weren't _you _changed by the whole thing?"

Elise giggled, "No. It's kind of a select few. I'm not sure why, but I guess Dan, Chris, and myself were the chosen few, only to be unchanged."

Mayura bowed and said, "I'm sorry that I was ballistic. And I hope our paths may cross again, soon… Elise."

Elise smiled and petted her, "You scamper off, you darling little kittens."

Eimi smiled, "Seriously, we should go, Mayura. _Nya!_"

Mayura meowed, "Nya, nya…"

They scampered home, as Mayura called back to her, "Take care of Dan for us!"

She smiled and called back, "I will!"

She snuffed, "…in total protest."

She stepped back inside, as Chris, resting on the couch, asked her, "Hey, honey. Are they gone?"

Elise said, "Yes, they are, Chris. But they _were _superb help."

"I'm glad that's over. I got the call from Dan and he said that he's happy having a quiet day at home. No more bizarre monsters…"

Elise said, "And with Tenma, or AM-Net destroyed, finally, Dan deserves a little rest. Of course, we'll have to watch ourselves over this Tohru Honda. Whoever she was, Dan wouldn't beat her."

"No, he wouldn't."

"Still, I'm glad everything is okay, for now."

Chris then thought, "Wait… That girl."

He asked her, "By the way, something puzzles me. Elise, who was that girl we met, on the way to rescue Dan?"

She then replied, "I'm not sure. Someone from our past, maybe?"

**XXXXX**

The girl returned, after running all the way, after being rammed in the back by a car. She brushed her black hair and picked up Tenma's head. She looked around and went to find her pieces.

"I found her missing piece," she said, "But my sister is almost finished…"

She continued to look around, picking up pieces of AM-Net. She then said, "Once she is finished, I shall take her to a lab and rebuild her. Naughty AM-Net… At last we meet… You and me are going to make this world… as it was…"

Hours later, she found every piece of Tenma. She reattached her body, but she did not move, at all.

"Poor Sis," she said, "Don't worry. I know a guy that can rebuild you and regenerate you. And don't fret, once we have you up and running, you and I will become one."

She then carried her over her shoulder and left Los Angeles. She then whispered, "The Gang… Forgive me… but I have found my sister. And when I return, you and your friends will suffer a great deal of misery. For now, farewell… Someday, Project AM-Net and Project Yamo will unite… as one machine unit."

She disappeared into the distance, as the girl laughed quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think we know who it is… but we're not telling you, yet.<br>Stay tuned for the NEXT chapter of Miyazawa & May! Because they will return, after being gone for a while.**_


	103. Onigiri's Hell Maker (Part 1)

At the _Broken Shades, _The Gang was heading off, in their BattleVan, getting ready for their next gig. Steven and Peter carried the guitars inside, as the girls were getting dressed. Percival called to the others, "Okay, listen up, you guys! We have gig, located downtown, right by the City of Townsville, a.k.a. the place we nearly blew up. Anyways, we have to get there, in a hurry."

Peter said, "Dude, we deserve a break."

Farra smiled, "After all, our deeds must go undone and rewarded. After all, Steven Dork needed to sing again, like back at the mall."

Heather said, as she carried her bass drum, "Well, at least we had the exercise, with all those donuts we ate."

Farra said, "_You _didn't eat any."

Heather smirked, "Well, I didn't want milk in my systems!"

Steven then said, "Hey, guys! We are needed at HQ, after our gig, so Konata Izumi would give us a present."

"A present?" Peter asked.

Mizuki responded, "Doesn't Konata work for LSAAWS?"

Steven said, "I got the memo from Kanaka. She wants us to go there, once it is finished. Let's hope this new present is better than Mizuki's gloves."

Mizuki said, "Believe me… You would _love _to be blasted by my laser gloves, can you, doofus?"

Steven said, "What happened to _Douchington_?"

Mizuki yelled, as she held her chrome right hand up and did a finger gun gesture, "THAT'S CHANGED, SINCE YOU CALLED ME "ROBOT"!"

Peter cried out, "Damn, Miz! Calm down, bra!"

She fired at Steven, and started to chase around the van. Percival barked, "Guys! Would you jus-?"

**AH-CHOO!**

Percival looked up, as The Gang was getting ready, if Mizuki isn't done chasing Steven around.

"I'll be right back. Wait a moment, okay?" He said.

He headed up the stairs, as The Gang entered the BattleVan.

Peter asked, "I wonder what's up."

Heather and Farra shrugged their shoulders.

**XXXXX**

Upstairs, Percival knocked on Room 202 – Yukino and May's room. Yukino opened the door and said, "Oh, hello. You're from the beach, a while back."

"Hi," he said, "May I come in?"

"Sure. You won't be long?"

"No. We have a gig to go to."

He stepped inside, as Yukino shut the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 91<br>Onigiri's Hell Maker (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Tohru's room, she began to perform an incantation, using a jade dragon, in the shape of Shenron. This was earlier, before The Gang left to WWE. She spoke in tongue and produced two living beings, in the form of aliens. One had a ripped white body and a tail, with an evil smirk on his face, and the other was tall and had scaly green skin, with black cicada wings.<p>

It was Frieza and Cell! Tohru Honda had summoned Frieza and Cell from Hell!

_Calm down, Mr. Narrator…_

"Free at last!" Frieza laughed, "Thank god that we are free to please and destroy the Earth!"

Tohru barked, as she was dressed in a black cape and hood, "NO! You two will only do my bidding… Tenma is busy in Van Nuys, wanting her revenge, but I have to have some muscle in me. And I thought to myself, _"Who in all the alternate worlds has the most scariest trait in the world, other than Chris McLean and Akito Sohma_?" It hit me… The Strongest Being in the Galaxy and Dr. Gero's _Perfect _Creation, Frieza and Cell. So, I thought that I revive you, from Hell, in order to achieve my goal, of world domination. And well, I figure that you need to eliminate some creeps that have been foiling my plans."

Cell bowed and kneeled to her, "Onigiri… We obey you, with our every life. You resurrected us, so we figured that we'd return the favor."

Frieza smiled, "Yes. After all, we have our personal vendettas, too. But since _you_, a lowly little Earthling, with such dark powers, have brought us here, name the offer and we shall proceed."

Tohru smiled, "Gladly!"

She then showed a picture of the Kona Force, up on the viewing screen. She exclaimed about them.

"These six are on the Top Ten on my _Shit _List. They are called the _Kona Force_, a ragtag group of prissy little troublemakers that have ended my big schemes, including the beach, and even the battle for the souls of Blade and Christo. Sadly, they are #4, along with The Gang, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Saki Hanajima. She's on TOP of my Shit List. Once you eliminate these six, then the others will fall, like dominoes."

Frieza said, "Excellent. And seeing that we were dead, we will have no problem destroying these worms."

Cell said, "Indeed, my partner. They would be very useful for our fun, back in Hell. Besides, take the six you see here… They have a weak power, but they are for show. And in my opinion, they're nothing."

"Quite assuring, Cell. This Kona Force should be a delicious treat, for Onigiri's plan for World Conquest."

Tohru said, "You have your orders. I will address a small mission for them, something about the Dragon Balls being pilfered, and then we have them, right where we want them."

Cell asked, "But wait, why should we force to use petty sneak attacks, like a trap?"

Tohru smirked, "Isn't it obvious, Cell? It's a matter of principle. And once they arrive, spring the trap and we'll have a 6-on-2 battle. Knowing you two, I'd say "To Hell with the Numbers Game"!"

She cackled evilly, as Cell and Frieza laugh with her. They make their departure, as Tohru looked away.

"Hanajima… Once your _friends _are dealt with, it'll be a matter of time, befo-."

**RING!**

"Shit!" She snuffed, as she approached the phone, "Who could that be?"

She answered the phone. It was from Ayame, "Master Onigiri… We happen to capture four miscreants, in bad business suits, about to blast at our kingdom."

"Oh! Ayame?" She gasped, "Who was it?"

"Don't worry… Ayumu and Mine have them detained. We're already underway with their death penalty…"

"Oh~… I see…"

She and Ayame laughed evilly, as Tohru said, "Okay. See that you do. Also…"

She yelled, "DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!" and hung up.

She then said, "Okay… As I was saying… It won't be long, before _you _are NEXT, Hanajima!"

She laughed evilly, as thunder boomed.

**XXXXX**

The phone rang, as Steven answered it, aboard the BattleVan. He got the call from Kanaka.

Steven said, "Yeah? What is it?"

He gasped, "WHAT? ISIS is in danger?"

He nodded and said, "Right, right. Steven Cooke is on the way! We'll be there! Give us the mission profile."

Mizuki said, "Who was it?"

Steven said, "That was Kanaka. She wants to investigate a missing persons report… and a possible murder!"

He then got the text from Kanaka, from the screen. He read that four ISIS agents are currently MIA.

"Who are they?" Farra asked.

Heather said, "What's an ISIS?"

Peter said, "No idea… They could be bad."

Steven said, "This could be a clue. The text also says that the four ISIS agents are named Archer, Kane, Figgins, and Gillette (_Gillet_)."

"I think you mean, Gillette." Mizuki corrected.

"According to the report, it's _Gillet_. Most ISIS agents call him _Gillette_."

Farra said, "This is big! We have a gig, but…"

Steven said, "We have time! We can save these ISIS bozos _and _get to the gig, in time!"

Heather cried, "What about Percival?"

Steven said, "Leave him! We have no time! Kanaka said to find the ISIS agents, and quickly! We'll worry about the gig, later! Percival will understand."

The van started to rev up, as Mizuki said, "Uh, Steven, do you mind if I check the tires and see if it is safe to drive?"

Steven cried, "Go ahead, Mizuki! Time is of the essence! Make it quick!"

She stepped out, as Steven and the others waited.

**XXXXX**

Upstairs, Percival was sitting beside May, who was flushed red and with a fever. He felt her head and said, "I see… She's burning up. After she gave us advice, she had a cold."

Yukino said, "She probably had that experience in Canada."

Percival said, "I know. We were there."

"Go fig. Anyway, I know you don't mean it, but you should go with your friends and have your gig. It'll be much peaceful, since Narue and the others are away. And the Ropponmatsus and the cannibal lesbians are out. May just needed some rest. She needs me, as well."

"I know what you mean. I think after the gig, I'll return and help her."

"You will? Oh, there's no need…"

"I will be fine. Just as long as they-."

**VROOM!**

Yukino asked, "Was that the van?"

Percival cried, "THE IDIOTS!"

He added, "And also, it's called the _BattleVan_ now. We had it rebuilt."

He stepped out, as the BattleVan drove off, heading to their mission. Percival cried out, as the van disappeared, "**WAAAAAAAAIT!**"

He was in distress, as he was left behind. He grumbled, "Those fucking moronic… Had to leave me, for… GRAAH!"

He calmed down and went back inside the room. He then said to Yukino, "Okay… Maybe I'll stay, until they realize that they left me."

Yukino said, "You know friends like them…"

Percival said, "Tell me about it."

They sighed in regret, as May was coughing. Yukino comforted her and gave her a damp washcloth. Percival then said, "Well, her fever could be down."

Yukino asked, "You want to make the soup for us?"

Percival said, "Sure. I'm not used to cooking, but it'll be easy. Anything she wants?"

She replied, "She'll eat _anything_…"

As he was preparing, Yukino asked, "So, you live in this place, with your friends? They live next door to us."

"No. I work at my own house, down by Alley Drive. It's in New York, if you're ever interested to go."

He continued, "Of course, having to deal with these five is beyond my control. I _am_ their leader, after all, and I am thinking of quitting, just so I want to try something new."

She asked, "Like what? You're not retiring, are you?"

He smiled and said, "No, I'm still young. Then again, I wanted to stay with them, as long as we are a band, always."

Yukino said, as she straightened May's covers, "Well, be that as it may, you had a hard time with those losers. Try hanging with her, and her friends."

Percival said, "You've had it worse?"

Yukino said, "You won't believe me… Anyway, she hasn't been the same, since April, the Plas City Mayor, was killed… all by that freak snowstorm."

Percival then exclaimed, "That was NO freak storm. Can you keep a secret?"

Yukino nodded, "I'm listening."

He then explained his status, "Now, I know you think I represent the whole AAW Group, but I'm only working under their wing, only to go after _one _person…"

He then mentioned the name, "Onigiri."

Yukino gasped, "Onigiri? That's the same name as what April told me of."

Percival said, "Well, maybe she has heard wind of this evil girl, but I have met her, face-to-face. Only, she wasn't always evil."

Percival began to explain to Yukino, about Tohru Honda.  
>"For starters, her name <em>wasn't <em>always Onigiri. She was called Tohru Honda. You see, she wasn't the original person that started the whole mind fuck. There _was _this person that started it all, only for _his _amusement, and only because he was a TV Show host… and a regular asshole."

Yukino asked, "You mean… There was one other person that did it?"

Percival said, "His name was Chris McLean. He is a Grade-A douche, who loves to make people miserable."

Yukino said, "Ouch… So, is he still around?"

He said, "Afraid not. He's dead… and Tohru, in my opinion, killed him."

He explained the story, "When I first met Tohru, it was an altercation, involving some mysterious powers, which made her into a robot. Of course, her body was fully human, but an enigma told me that she had absorbed three Congregated Controls. After that, she assumed the identity of Onigiri, after she turned on the Resistance and joined the side of evil. After which, I and Father Matthias confronted the guy, but Tohru's evil soul would turn on us, killing the good reverend. I saw her turn into evil, after I was out cold. Of course, I had been playing possum, after learning that Honda was gullible enough, only to save her friends, after seeing the future. Of course, I was there. And long story short, Tohru succeeded in killing her master, after Arisa Uotani died… She was the leader of the Resistance."

Yukino said, "I don't get it. How could you have known?"

Percival said, "That's because I am an undercover agent, working for the _Feral Beauty_."

Yukino gasped and cried, "No! You're a gover-?"

He barked, "You listen to me! This information is _classified_! Not even your mini-friend can leak it to anyone (provided if she is awake). I was signed to join The Gang, after witnessing the evil Onigiri, firsthand, without any help. I was signed to help capture Chris McLean, but he was already dead, when we found out."

She said, "But, I don't get it. You wanted Chris McLean… but this Tohru Honda was evil. Is there something I should know about Chris McLean, before this debacle?"

Percival then said, "That's classified. But seeing that you and Haruka can trust me, after all these months, I suppose I should."

He sat down and explained to Yukino, about the evil Chris McLean.

_More on that, later…_

* * *

><p>At the LSAAWS HQ (<em>The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies<em>, but you already know that), Jonesy had the call from a disguised voice. He answered the phone and heard a deep voice.

"Come to the dark alley in Nicky Town," the voice said, "There are two figures, about to steal some Dragon Balls. Come alone."

Jonesy asked, "Who is this?"

The phone hung up, as Jonesy was confused.

Wyatt asked, "Who was it?"

Jonesy said, "I'm not sure. But he said that we're supposed to tread off to Nicky Town."

Nikki R said, "What was the mission, Senior?"

Jonesy said, "I don't know. Something about Dragon Balls? I'd say that the Daitenzin will help us out."

Wyatt said, "No way! We haven't had action, in a while, since we beat up those losers, Blade and Christo!"

Nikki R said, "He is right, Senior. Miss Unit 1 and Miss Unit 2 are currently under assignment, with the rest of the Daitenzin. I shall notify Seniors Jennifer, Jude, and Caitlin, from the Galleria Mall, and summon them here."

Wyatt asked, "Uh, why did you say their first names?"

Nikki R asked, "Was that bad, Senior Williams?"

Jonesy barked, "FOCUS! We have to go to Nicky Town, right away! Nikki, call Jen and the others! We'll worry about those other six, later."

Wyatt bellowed, "Right! MOVE OUT!"

He left, as Nikki was confused.

Nikki asked, "Uh, by the way, Senior Jonesy. I thought you had a job, earlier this morning. How did you get fired, all of a sudden?"

Jonesy smiled, "Just got the call from my boss. That position was filled. Saved me a whole day."

He then stated, "But enough of that, Nikki R! Let's suit up in our suits!"

They dashed off, heading to the changing rooms.

Elsewhere, at the abandoned Nicky Town, the disguised voice was from Cell. He then laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! This is so much fun…"

Frieza said, "Well, while we wait for our guests, shall we commence with the destruction?"

Cell sighed in glee, "Ah, Nicky Town… I'll never forget that moment, when I sucked this town dry of its populace."

He fired an energy shot at a tall building and shouted, "I WASN'T FINISHED!"

He destroyed a huge building, as Frieza fired two energy discs, destroying a water tower and gas station. They both laughed, as they blasted each building in Nicky Town, for their amusement.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, The Gang, aboard the BattleVan, was heading to the place where the ISIS Agents are detained. However, they were stuck on a highway, in a huge traffic jam. And by the looks of things, they'll never make it to their show _or _the rescue mission, on time.

Steven remarked, "This is tough traffic. And by the looks of it, the ISIS agents might be dead, if this clears up."

Farra said, "Should've talked to me. We should've waited for Percival, but now we're stuck."

Heather said, "Hey! How about we can fly there?"

They stared at her, as she pouted, "Sorry… I mean, we _are _kind of stuck. And…"

Steven replied, "Sadly, we _are _stuck, my friend. Steven Cooke knows that, since it is about Noonish."

He then said, as Peter was growing impatient, "Now, we cannot fly there, since it's not shown on the radar… and it's not close by…"

Peter yelled, "WHAT IS WITH THIS TRAFFIC, BRO? I can't take it!"

Mizuki asked, "What's wrong?"

Peter said, "I gotta pee."

Steven said, "Hold it in, big guy. We need to find a way to find the ISIS agents _and _make our gig, at the same time."

Mizuki said, "Well, we could try going _underground_."

Steven smiled, "Good thinking! But… This Cucumber guy did not build us a drill add-on into our van."

Mizuki said, "I know. _I _had it installed, the other day. It'll be convenient for us to get there. And trust me. If it were an underground problem, we could get there, without trouble."

Steven laughed, "Right! Start drilling, robot!"

Mizuki glared evilly at him, "What did you say?"

He squeaked, "Uh, I mean, Mizuki…"

Farra smirked, "Loser."

Heather said, "He's been like that, since she had those gloves."

Mizuki pressed a blue button, which activated a huge drill in front of the van. The van started to drill underground, going into the Earth.

"Good work, Takase," he said, "You've done it again."

Mizuki said, as she viewed the radar, "Good news. The radar shows a faint signal from below. It could be from down there, where the ISIS agents are."

Steven cheered, "YES! We may have found them! Strap on those guitars, boys! The Gang is on the biggest rescue mission of our lives!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, The Kona Force arrived at the deserted Nicky Town, with its buildings already destroyed and smashed. Jen looked around and said, "This is bad. Whoever did this, must've already gotten the dragon balls."

Jonesy replied, "Maybe so. But, the situation is bleak. In this way, it could be very bad."

Jen asked, "Did you get the message right?"

Jonesy said, "I did! Jeez, chillax for a moment!"

Jude yawned, "Looks like a good place for boarding, dude. If I had my board, I'd race off to find the dragon balls."

Nikki said, "Senior Jennifer, there are two life forms detected, and they are running around the city, in a frantic state."

Jen asked, "Is it survivors?"

Nikki said, "I'm detecting an unknown disturbance."

Jonesy said, "This could be a clue. This way!"

Nikki said, "No. Wait for the signal to calm down. It's headed by northeast."

Jen shouted, "That was where we were!"

She ordered, "Okay, split up and turn each direction, and we'll be able to search for survivors."

Wyatt said, "And if you see anybody suspicious, report us and we'll arrive quickly."

Jen said, "Okay, guys! Move out!"

A voice called, "Why go for a split up, when you can have then all, in one sitting?"

Cell and Frieza appeared, above the damaged building, viewing the Kona Force. They laughed evilly, as Jonesy gasped, "NO WAY! What… What is that?"

Jen said in astonishment, "Cell…"

Caitlin said, "And Frieza…"

Wyatt cried, "But, I thought you were dead!"

Jen growled, "Of course… "_She could even raise the dead. And once spawned, they are forever loyal to Onigiri._" Who knew Tohru Honda would try to use tricks, including raising the dead?"

Frieza laughed, "You speak on, clearly. Of course, you only know of _Onigiri_, in name, only."

Wyatt said, "We recently had the info on Onigiri, from the AAW, following Plas City's summer snowstorm. Our other allies have known her, too."

Jonesy shouted, "That's not the point! Where are the dragon balls?"

Cell smiled and said, "Well, allow us to show you what we are talking about."

He said to Frieza, "Shall we, friend?"

Frieza smiled, "I suppose so, my partner. But first, permit me to blast on of these miserable Earthlings into dust."

He pointed his finger at them and fired a beam. They jumped out of the way, as the blast hit the ground, producing a huge hole.

Jonesy cried, "What are they?"

Jen said, "By far the most feared monsters in the world. You'd pay a lot of Zeni, to detain these freaks."

Jonesy whimpered, "And we were on a scavenger hunt… Who knew it was merely an ambush?"

Cell said, "It's no ambush… It was, simply, a trap."

Jonesy shouted, "DON'T LIE! Where are the Dragon Balls?"

Frieza shouted, "Insolent cur! There _are _NO Dragon Balls! Cell and I wanted you here, par orders to Onigiri, to kill you!"

Jude said, "How come?"

Cell said, "Well, she figured that we'd do her dirty work, for her."

Frieza said, "And also, you have been on her Hate List, for so long… We've decided to kill you, right here."

Cell then started to glow an immerse aura of energy and shouted, "You see, we were killed by those pathetic Z Fighters! But we get a second chance, and we will start by destroying you!"

Frieza grew in a black aura and cried, "Onigiri has brought us back, from the dead! And soon, you shall be replacing us, in HELL!"

They laughed, as Jen yelled, "Not while we are alive!"

She barked, "KONA FORCE! GO!"

They charged at the two villains and began fighting.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, underground, the BattleVan dug through the dirt, only to be slammed into a huge diamond. Mizuki examined the gem on the radar, as the drill continued to pierce through the diamond, but with tough work.

Steven called, "Mizuki, what happened?"

Mizuki said, "Well, it appears that we are caught in a huge diamond, which the scanners said that this is an underground entrance. On an added note, our four ISIS Agents are close on the radar."

Steven said, "Indeed. Maybe we'll head in there and rescue them. For now… Keep! Drilling!"

Mizuki shouted, "HOW? Diamonds are considered the toughest substance to break! It is impossible to break!"

Steven bellowed, "DO IT! Some diamonds tend to break! Steven Cooke knows it, since I once bought a cubic zirconium!"

The van continued to drill, as The Gang watch on, in concern and nervousness. The drill continued to dig into the diamond. It smashed through the diamond.

**SMASH!**

"WHAAAAAAAA!" The van fell out, into a huge pink-skied forest.

The BattleVan crashed onto the ground, as The Gang fell out of the vehicle, all in a pile.

Farra groaned, as she was on top of Heather, while Peter was on her, "Big Guy! Get off!"

Peter moaned, "Ow."

They got up and dusted themselves off. Heather asked, "Where are we?"

They viewed the trees and flowers. Steven said, "This looks like we're in a mysterious underground city, except without the sewer smell."

He said, "Let's tread on. Maybe we'll find some info on this place. Mizuki, any news on our ISIS guests?"

Mizuki said, as she used her iPhone and scanned. But, there was no reception.

"No reception, Steven," she said, "Either the place has no high-speed internet, or my phone is dying down."

Steven said, "This is bad… But we must continue on! Gang! Move out!"

The Gang headed to the forest, as they were looking for signs of life. Meanwhile, a small red creature appeared from the bushes, with a spear in its hand, and with a white mask on. It made a sound and trotted away.

_A Shy Guy._

As The Gang continued to look around, the Shy Guy went to its tribesmen and exclaim to them about the visitors. The others nodded and proceeded to quietly follow them.

**XXXXX**

Farra said, "Wow. This place is beautiful."

Heather then viewed from the cliff and said, "Look! There're some villagers here."

They view the Shy Guys, in their village, doing work, such as growing crops, mending roofs, building fires, and even do a tribal dance.

"Dude!" Peter gasped, "Shy Guys! I've heard of them!"

Farra whispered, "They must be from that Video Game World that Percival told us about. They must be the survivors from said world."

Mizuki said, "Yes. For all we know, this Tohru Honda killed a lot, but she didn't kill them all."

Steven remarked, "Well, we should warn them about Onigiri, in case they forget. If anything bad, we better use our _hidden _powers to battle them."

Farra said, "Well, it'll be nice to be a bird again."

Mizuki said, "I wish _I _had a power like you guys. But didn't we agree, from Percival, _not _to use these powers, again? Steven and I are the only ones without this _Congregated Control_."

Steven said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Miz. Besides, nothing bad is happening, yet. These guys are peaceful."

A vase appeared in the village, with flowers on it. Out popped a huge lizard creature, roaring at the Shy Guys.

"WHOA! Steven Cooke spoke too soon!" He gasped, "That giant monster lizard is going to devour these Shy Guys! WE MUST HELP!"

The Gang dived down, as Steven stretched for a bit. Peter roared, as he landed, "GAH! That thing isn't ruining my fun!"

He confronted the lizard beast and grew big, using his _Beast Gene_. He tackled the lizard down, as it breathe fire, onto the ground. Heather ran off, in super speed, from her _Increased Suplex_, as the flames went closer to her. Farra grew wings, from her _Bird Wing_, and flew up. She then fired her Justice Bazooka at the lizard. Peter shrunk down, as the lizard swatted her away. Mizuki tied a chain around her right fist and aimed her hand at the monster's mouth.

"FIST! FIRE!" She screamed, as her right hand and forearm flew at the monster, tying his entire head in knots. Mizuki held her arm, in very little pain. The monster fell, as Steven Cooke approached it, about to finish it off.

Steven cheered, "Okay, huge monster! Time to fall to us!"

A Shy Guy cried out, "NO, WAIT!"

They halted, as Mizuki gasped, readjusting her arm, "It can talk?"

The Shy Guy cried, "Why would you hurt our friend?"

Farra asked, "Your friend?"

Steven asked, "How so?"

The Shy Guy, in red, said, "Well, he didn't mean you any harm. He was just entertaining us. If you'd kill him, then that would be the second lizard we had."

Heather asked, "Huh? The second?"

Farra said, "Lemme guess. Were there others that came here?"

The Shy Guy said, "Yes. There were four more that invaded our home and killed my best friend! They had guns, and everything! The one in slick black hair and a statuesque look was an idiot, but the woman was hot. There was a guy in glasses that shouted "_Suppressing Fire!_", and I think the dumb idiot was called _Archer_."

The Gang gasped, "ISIS!"

The Shy Guy in Yellow asked, "You know of them?"

Steven said, "It's fine, little homies. We came in peace to _rescue _the ISIS agents. We hear that they may be here."

Mizuki said, "And it seemed that you have captured them and put them in jail."

The red Shy Guy said, "Well, no…"

"No?"

"They are already being sentenced to death, by our new rulers."

They gasped, "NEW RULERS?!"

The red Shy Guy explained what happened:  
><em>The ISIS agents were exploring the huge forest, as they found in, from inside a sewer.<em>

"_This place smells," Archer said._

_Ray Gillette, a spy in blonde hair and a mustache, with a peach suit, replied, "Well, how do you figure? This is from a sewer!"_

_Lana said, "Just cover your nose. Not the bad smell of shit is made… Of course, who knew they smelled like baked goods and melons?"_

_Archer shouted, "Well, sorry! I just don't like this tropical smell! Unless, I see some hot babes…"_

_Cyril Figgins, a man in a black suit and glasses, remarked, "As always…"_

_Archer continued, "Then I am fixed. But all they need is liquor."_

_Cyril said, "Wha-. Is drinking all you do?"_

_Lana said, "He's like that."_

_Archer shouted, "Would you shut up, Lana?"_

_Ray gasped and shushed them, "You shut up. I hear something."_

_They went to a cliff and saw a group of Shy Guys, dancing in tribal wear._

_Lana said, "What the shit is that?"_

_Archer said, "I don't know… But I feel like shooting someone…"_

_Lana halted, "NO! Okay, Malory told us to explore this area, since it was on the radar."_

_Ray said, "Figuratively speaking."_

_Lana said, "Shut up. And, there are reports that the KGB has infiltrated this area, as well."_

_Cyril said, "Maybe those little guys are them."_

_Archer shouted, "Oh, is that right, Cyril? KGB Agents as midgets?"_

_Ray said, "Could be."_

_He held his gun up and said, "But hey, time we start shooting them."_

_Archer said, "No. Spears… and even witch doctor dances. Oh, MY GOD!"_

_The agents gasped, "What?"_

"_Dave Seville! He did Witch Doctor!" Archer said, "Sorry. Seeing them dance like that, reminded me of that "OO! EE! OO! AH-AH!" jab. Come on! What was I gonna say?"_

_They glared at him, as he said, "Look, I was seeing them, and had that moment! You knew this would happen."_

_Cyril said, "Well, if there is no danger, we'll be fine."_

_Lana shook her head and said, "Yeah. You know, this is, by far, a shitty mission."_

_Archer said, "Yeah, I mean, I love to see these guys sing."_

_Ray barked, "She meant that this is a waste of time, idiot!"_

_Archer added, "Oh. Well, I needed a beer."_

_Just then, a flower vase appeared, and out popped a huge lizard monster from the vase. The ISIS Agents gasped, as Lana cried, "Spoke to soon! Hold your liquor! WE GO IN!"_

_They dived down, as Cyril fired his gun, continuously._

"_SUPPRESSING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!"_

_He kept firing at the monster, as Archer, Lana, and Ray joined in. The monster fell dead, by all of their bullets. The Shy Guys were shocked, as Archer cheered, "WHEE! HOO HOOOO! HOLY SHIT!"_

_Lana said, "You guys! You didn't see anything. We will be on our way."_

_Ray said, "Okay, let's go."_

_Archer then asked, "Oh, by the way… Excuse me! Little guys? Any of you have anything to drink?"_

_Lana barked, "NOW'S not a good time to drink!"_

"_Shut up! These guys must have liquor!"_

"_Archer!"_

"_Or at least, something that has a relative taste."_

_The Shy Guy in tribal wear then pointed its spear at him and shouted, "You'll pay dearly… for killing our best friend!"_

_Cyril asked, "Wait… Best friend? That thing?"_

_Ray added, "Yeah, don't get me wrong, but… He looked dangerous."_

_The Shy Guys surrounded the ISIS Agents and tackled on them._

_Archer cried, "GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!"_

_Ray shouted, "WATCH THE LEGS!"_

_Lana cried, "AH! TOO MANY OF THEM!"_

_Cyril shouted, "SURPRESSING FIRE!" as he fired his gun, but he was out of ammo._

_He gasped, "DAMN! No bullets!"_

_Lana shouted, "OH, PERFECT!"_

_Archer shouted, "WAY TO PLAY HERO, CYRIL!"_

"_WELL, YOU SHOULD'VE SAID TO PACK EXTRA AMMO!" Cyril shouted._

_Archer yelled, "THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE WASTING IT ALL ON THAT-!"_

_Lana snapped, "WHEN WE GET BACK, REMIND US TO PACK __**EXTRA **__BULLETS FOR THE NEXT TRIP?"_

_They were thrown up and being carried away, by the Shy Guys._

_Lana shouted, as she was pissed, "I KNEW this was a mistake, going here!"_

_Ray moaned, "I'm better off being in a wheelchair."_

_The ISIS agents were thrown into a cave. They fell, as the cave door slammed shut. The light lit up, as it showed a huge throne room, with two people in the thrones, sitting in a graceful manner. One had a sea cucumber crown on its head, and the other with white hair has a golden jeweled crown._

_I believe it was Tohru's servants, Osaka and Ayame Sohma. They were on the throne, with Mine Kurumae, another of Onigiri's minions, beside them._

_Osaka said, "Good followers, why are you here? We welcome you to our kingdom, even though you are somewhat ruthless and violent."_

_Archer said, "I'll handle this."_

_He said to them, "Greeting, your dickness. Uh, we, uh… Oh, crap. I don't know what to say."_

_Lana shouted, "You don't know what to say to a king and queen?"_

_Ray sighed, "This is a long day."_

_Lana mumbled, "This is stupid…"_

_Archer shouted, "LANA! For shit's sake, Lana! I'm trying to-!"_

"_SILENCE!" Mine bellowed._

_The ISIS agents gulped, as Ayame said, "We have been expecting you, since we got the message from Onigiri."_

_Osaka said, "__**No one**__ must escape our new kingdom."_

_Cyril asked, "Who put you up to this? Because, if we do, you'd spare us and we won't tell anyone."_

_Archer yelled, "CYRIL!"_

_Ray remarked, "Yeah, like THAT will work."_

_Mine said, "Yes. You WON'T tell anyone… because Onigiri has decided to put you to death, with your foul-mouthed innuendo, and your nosey personas!"_

_Mine then barked, "How do you find… these FOUR fools?"_

_Three figures were displayed in a bench, shining a spotlight on them._

_A Black Shy Guy barked, "Guilty!"_

_A white Shy Guy murmured, "Guilty…"_

_And Lance Sackless appeared and said, "OH! They are so guilty! Oh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"_

_He then sang, "OH! Another chapter, another cameo~! And ANOTHER PAYCHECK!"_

_Ayame then glared, "You four are charged as GUILTY!"_

_Archer yelled at Cyril, "SEE, CYRIL? WHAT DID I SAY?"_

_Ray huffed, "Nice one."_

_Cyril said, "I'm sorry!"_

_Lana shouted, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?"_

_She yelled at the "King", "Look, at the risk of being shot again, and I know it…"_

_Archer said, "Push it, Lana…"_

_Lana added, "Shut up. Why are you trying to kill us? Did this Barry Dylan use you?"_

_Ayame asked, "Who, you ask?"_

_Osaka said, "He is NOT Onigiri."_

_Mine said, "Our Master hired the ONE called Barry Dylan, and for some reason "Other Barry", just so he knows of you. When news of you guys, being captured by Chitose Hibiya, her former ally, __both__ Barrys gave the reigns of capturing you, ourselves… but WE chose how you die."_

_Lana said, "Okay… I see… we should be going now."_

_Archer replied, "You said it."_

_He then called to Osaka, "Uh, yeah. Hello, yeah, the one in the, uh, weird crown… Uh, how did you make this crown?"_

"_Archer…"_

"_I mean, it looks like you went ahead and ordered a dil-."_

"_Archer!"_

"_Not that I'd ask, but it looks freaky. Are you like… perverts?"_

_Osaka gasped and was angered, "How dare you? I made this out of sea cucumbers from all over the world! I love this crown!"_

_She then said, "No… Actually, Ayame made it for me…"_

_Ayame blushed, "Even for grossness, one must be creative."_

_Archer sighed, "Had to ask…"_

_Lana gasped, "Hey, WAIT A MINUTE! I think I remember you! Weren't you with that Rice Ball Rally?"_

_Archer said, "What? Them?"_

_Cyril asked, "You know them?"_

_Lana replied, "Yes. And we ended up being captured by Miss Chitose Hibiya…"_

_Ayame smiled, "My ravishing looks are everywhere."_

_Mine responded, "And Miss Hibiya obeyed Onigiri, before she was eaten whole, by a whale."_

_Archer added, "Just so you know, you picked a bad moment to produce a flying prison, when WE WERE CAPTURED!"_

_He bellowed, "Mine, my pet… Seize them!"_

_Lana asked, "Why did you ask her THAT? That crown on her head?"_

_Archer said, "I thought it was a pen-!"_

_Cyril shouted, "RUN!"_

_They ran off, as Mine held up a huge cannon and fired at the ISIS Agents._

_**BOOM!**_

_The smoke cleared and they were incased in solid white block of diamond. They were stiff and motionless, as they were stuck inside. Mine laughed, as Ayame said, "By tomorrow… we melt them… in the lava pools."_

_Mine saluted, "Hail, my Mistress, Tohru Honda!"_

_They all laughed evilly, as Mine and a few Shy Guys carried the solid diamond block away to the dungeon._

The Gang screamed in fear, as Steven panicked, "How tragic!"

The Shy Guy said, "Well, that's how it is. However, it would take days to produce lava at two million degrees."

Farra asked, "When was it?"

Shy Guy said, "About two days ago. And the lava is still being cooked."

Peter nodded, "And on an autumn day, too. They say that pumpkin and potatoes are good for lava."

The Shy Guy said, "Sadly, pumpkins aren't in bloom, until summer. That's when we grow them for Halloween."

They all left and said, "We'll wait!"

Steven then asked, as they halted, "Hold it! Why should we leave?"

He asked the Shy Guy, "I want to know… Who are your rulers?"

The Green Shy Guy said, "Well, we have no ruler, except for our pudgy Shy Guy boss, Gourmet Guy. But he was usurped over a huge piece of cake, made by Tayce T."

Farra asked, "Who gave you the cake?"

The Blue Shy Guy said, "Some freak in white hair. He said something about Onigiri."

The Gang gasped in shock, as they agreed to help. Steven said, "I'm afraid that you masked homies have been fooled. Onigiri has claimed it for its own, and is sentencing people she hates to death."

"Really?" The Shy Guy gasped, "We thought it was the sentencing of a Thousand Cannon Shots. It's harmless, because we got them from our Toy Box."

Mizuki said, "Remember your home, the Video Game World? She destroyed it."

The Shy Guy said, "We're aware of that. But most of us escaped through the sewers and found a huge underground place. Gourmet Guy claimed it for his own place, but until the white hair guy, with his girlfriends, took it. And everything changed."

Mizuki said, "Describe who these three are."

The Shy Guy replied, "Okay. Our rulers had weird outfits. The one with very long white hair had a crown and a purple robe. The other had a weird looking hot dog crown, and has a brown bob with a pink uniform, and the third member had braids and glasses, with a maid outfit."

Mizuki said, "Thank you."

Steven pondered, "This could be big. What do you say we should find the throne room and save the ISIS agents from a fate that they never escape from?"

Mizuki said, as she tried scanning, "I'll see if we can get some reception for the files, I can identify our white-haired king. But I need more detail."

Steven smiled and said, "Good idea, Robot."

He squeaked, "URK! I mean, Mizuki…"

Mizuki smirked, "Thank you…"

Farra said, "Okay… Who forgot to call Percival, beforehand?"

Heather blushed, "Don't look at me…"

**XXXXX**

Back at the Broken Shades, Percival explained the story of Chris McLean to Yukino.

"He was an evil man. He was once caught by the RCMP, for doing Total Drama in an island, covered in nuclear waste. He was sentenced to be quarantined, but he escaped, before he even was being judged. However, he was involved in MANY moments in the time that Onigiri was born."

Yukino asked, "And he met Tohru?"

He said, "_Before _that. Not only he had many allies, he wanted the worlds as his own enjoyment for torture and fun, just like on Total Drama. He produced many evil traits, including using innocent people as his slaves; or, in this case, in his terms, "Interns". It was there that the Resistance decided to hunt him down, for everything that occurred. By the time Tohru was changed, as an Onigiri for Good, Chris decided to use the Resistance, in order to escape being caught. I and a reverend decided to destroy McLean, but Tohru wanted to kill him, first. I was knocked out cold, during the scuffle, but the Reverend was killed, in Tohru Honda's hands."

Yukino said, "And that was when he used Tohru on a killing spree…"

"Including the Dimmsdale Elementary. News is that she killed many teachers, with the use of controlled students, in their hope of ousted teachers who'd give Fs to them. I learn of Tohru's deception, when she killed the Good Teens and Antagony. They were once contestants of Total Drama, but there were few survivors, during that bloodbath. I knew it was time to confront Chris McLean, face-to-face, learning moves I was taught by Steven Nevins."

"What do you learn?"

"Muay Thai Kickboxing. Steven learned Kung Fu from a Black Dynamite."

"Oh. That guy must be righteous, Steven Nevins, I mean. Or I could be wrong."

Percival growled and said, "Finally, when he promised peace, in a huge address to the worlds, I knew it was bullshit. So, no more! I had to fight him, and easily defeated him! But in the end, a friend of mine stopped me from destroying him."

"And then, Tohru killed him?"

"It was during a rainy day, as we escaped McLean Manor. Days later, we confirmed that Tohru _did _kill McLean, after my friends decided to dig through the rubble, which I believe caused a massive storm, after we escaped. Sadly, I have already confirmed that McLean had been murdered."

Miyazawa said, "And that's when you joined the AAW, right? It sounds depressing, but…"

Percival said, "Now, The Gang has a mission, without me, or they just went to the gig, already. I promise myself that McLean's seed of evil must not spread. Tohru Honda must be stopped; even if it means die trying, or try dying, or even do some tie-dyeing, for once."

He then showed a picture of Tohru Honda to Yukino, "This is Tohru, from before, except she has a sweet disposition. I believe April showed you her image."

Yukino said, "Wait… I think I have seen her before…"

She started to remember how she ran into her. It was at the Galleria Mall.

_She collided into a girl with a blue uniform and brown hair, without knowing._

"_Oh, sorry," she said, as she apologized._

"_No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," Yukino said._

_Tohru got up and brushed herself off. Yukino stared at her and thought, "Blue uniform… Brown hair in ribbons… Hmm…"_

_She asked her, "You look familiar… Do I know you from somewhere?"_

She then shook in fear and thought, "Could _she _be the Onigiri that Hanajima AND April told me about?"

She said, "I'm worried. You showed me and told me who Onigiri is, but Hanajima told me to stay away from her. But also, April gave me a view of Onigiri, _unmasked_. And she looked exactly like the picture… except that I ran into her, the other day, and it felt like a sudden burst of coincidence."

"YOU WHAT?" He gasped.

She explained, "I didn't know! But, I'm saying there could've been _other _girls like that!"

Percival then said, "I see… Then I guess trouble is ensuing, and my fellow agents are currently busy."

Yukino bowed and said, "I promise I won't tell. May won't either, but I'm afraid she's unconscious, because of the fever she has."

Percival said, "Maybe so, but you worry about her, as well, even if the worlds are all fucked up?"

She said, "The same."

He then said, "She… She could be… the one…"

He thought, as he looked at May, "Hanajima said that Tohru was the chosen one… and she said that it was meant for _one other _person, when Tohru became evil. And this Haruka kid has helped us, during some moments."

Miyazawa asked, "What? Why are you staring at May?"

He turned away and said, "You… wouldn't understand. This Haruka kid… Why…"

He thought again, "No! If I told her, Tohru would get her."

She asked, "Is this about her powers?"

He gasped, as Yukino requested, "I want to know… This Onigiri, no, Tohru Honda… Was she something special? I mean, Chris McLean was a demon, but… Wouldn't that make Tohru an angel? Well, she _was _a good girl, before she was influenced by him. So, what does that have to do with May?"

He said, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me… even my own Feral Beauty agents didn't believe me…"

Miyazawa said, "All I wanted was to go home, back to my _own _world. And May has helped me, since we stopped Yolei Inoue of Plastic Kingdom, Prussia, Chitose Hibiya, and even my husband, under control of ACROSS. That has to count for something, since I was hardly at the end. May may be _special _to me… and maybe us, including you, The Gang, Rachel, Narue, Dawn, Excel, Hyatt, and even April…"

She looked away, as Percival said, "You really want to know… Right?"

She nodded, as he was about to say something. He then said, "Well, I'm only telling you this… _once_. But remember, you must _never _tell a soul, even your friends. And I'll not tell my friends, if you promise."

Miyazawa nodded, "I promise."

As he was about to explain to her about Tohru's past, in adding that May could be the _Chosen _One, unbeknownst to them, May woke up and opened her right eye and listened on.

"Oh, this is serious," May thought, as she was still flushed, "Yuki and Mr. Percival… I can hardly hear it, but I want to know."

She closed her eye and played possum, as Percival started speaking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What will happen next?<br>Will The Gang have a plan and rescue Archer and the ISIS Agents from Ayame Sohma and Osaka?  
>How will the Kona Force stop Cell and Frieza?<br>And what will Yukino and May's reaction be, about May's role… as the Chosen One, if they knew?**_

_**Don't miss the next exciting chapter and the daring second half of Season Four of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"!**_

* * *

><p>In her dressing room, as she read the newspaper, Heather was chatting with Asahi Sakurai.<p>

_THIS one's out of canon in M&M. But can you say SPIN-OFF?_

"Hey, I read in the news, today. Oh, boy," Heather remarked.

Asahi said, "What's up?"

"THIS! Can you believe that Steven Nevins, my husband, during this alternate world tragedy, is battling with a Chinese Dragon?"

"Lemme see."

Asahi looked at the ad:  
><em>"Local British Musician battles Argos Hero from China – Nevins versus Hiyashi, in a game called "Anything you can do, I can do better". Steven Nevins, once Goodwill Ambassador of Manchester, trained by Black Dynamite, excels in the power of Kung Fu, while Haruna Lei Hiyashi, from Beijing, China, has her own style of Choujin Kung Fu, during the Alternate worlds. The two fighters somehow feud with each other, during one of the moments in Sakura City (NO relation to Narue Nanase's hometown), a beautiful oriental city, found during the middle of the conflict. Nevins and Hiyashi are currently fighting off many fighters, including Kyo Sohma and Subaru Mikage, two expert martial artists."<em>

She asked, "That's all well… but, who's the star of this?"

Heather said, "To me… I would say Steven. This Haruna chick could be like a female Blue Three."

"You mean Bruce Lee." Asahi smiled.

"The way I say it, it's blue."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That COULD be a spin-off on the way…<strong>_


	104. Onigiri's Hell Maker (Part 2)

_**Cold Open… with newer characters…**_

* * *

><p><em>Mobile Era 8013…<br>In the midst of the alternate universes, there is an area where humans have long been extinct, and the hordes of military robots that were left behind continued fighting an endless war._

* * *

><p>Three robots, one with blue hair and a maid outfit, a silver robot with a visor, a red bow, white shirt, and chrome hair, and a robot with a weird shape and green and pink trim, were in the middle of an empty field, completely worried.<p>

"Man, how long before this war will be over?" The Maid Robot asked, "At this rate, with everyone involved, it may take forever."

_This is Fujii, a Maid Robot – Home Version._

The Silver Robot spoke in an electronic voice, "This is new to us. At this rate, the war may end within about 100 years."

_This is Kato, a robot librarian from the National Library._

Kato then asked, "By the way, I have scanned through the library today and found something that may help us in our mission to learn laughter."

The third robot spoke in a robotic monotone, "Laughter may end the war!"

_And that's an industrial robot, Mori_.

Kato resumed, "There is this person, who was human, who performed a story called _"The Mis-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"_; or _"Miyazawa & May" _for short."

Fujii gasped, "Huh? What is that? Is it some sort of love story?"

Kato replied, "Well, no. It's merely a fan fiction (_based on a possibly TRUE story_) featuring many anime and cartoon all-stars from around the world. However, by the 7th chapter, the storyline focused on a huge event, like us."

She added, "But the language and profanity level is dangerously high. Some people love to shoot off their mouths."

Mori beeped, with a sad face emoticon, "Language filtered."

Fujii said, "Oh, that is awful. After all, people can't say nice things."

Kato remarked, "True… But in this method, while focusing on fixing these worlds, like ours, this is merely a comedic and dramatic story. For most parts, the plot shows up, in the middle, but the lines make no sense…"

_Speak for yourself._

She continued, "But some moments had darker sides to the story, which makes it dramatic."

Fujii said, "You think we should perform a line from the story? I've heard that they used robot girls in this story, like us."

Mori beeped, in a happy emoticon, "Fellow robotic humanoids. Our kind. Wonderful."

Fujii processed and said, "Oh. Hang on. I remember when the main character, Haruka, acted like a robot, and Yuki, the second, would scold her. Should I act a line?"

Kato said, "Agreed. Let's hear it."

Mori said, "Reenactment scene… commence…"

She then acted a line from _Chapter 3:  
><em>(Fujii danced a bit)

Fujii (as May): Yuki… Yuki… I am May… I am May…

Fujii (as Yukino): Shut up, _May-droid, _before I dismantle you, _senselesser_.

Mori and Kato were confused, as Fujii finished.

Kato asked, "Uh, what are you saying? That line that Yukino said didn't make sense."

Fujii remarked, "Well, May, or Haruka as she is called, loved to play around, and Yukino Miyazawa somehow hated her antics. She _did _seem very protective."

Kato said, "Yes, indeed. But that line sounded threatening, yet provocative…"

_By the way, the chapter was "Escape from Azumanga Hills (Part 2)", from Season One._

Mori beeped, "This word "Senselesser" does not compute."

Fujii moaned, "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"_Senselesser" isn't even a word…_

Kato said, "I think the line was really to calm her down. Physical violence is _never _an answer, in laughter. In said chapter, Haruka & Yukino enter a huge school, which was an educational theme park. But it closed down, since robot girls went haywire and became sentient."

_For those who missed it, it was one of Yuki and May's first Misadventures._

Fujii gasped, "Huh? You mean it was dangerous?"

Kato said, "Not really. But the funny stuff didn't start until the first chapter. Haruka _did _convince the robots to be free, but she befriended one, who was created by a huge naked red guy. The teacher who owned the place was a lecher, who created the rest."

Mori beeped, "Dot… Dot… Dot… Why is that so?"

Fujii said, "Well, maybe we can sort this out and see for ourselves. We can learn from _each _character and visit each place! Maybe we can learn laughter, from the source. We could go on a misadventure!"

Mori beeped, "We will have a _misadventure_."

Kato rubbed her head and said, "Uh… Well, that may be a problem… With the way the worlds are going, I doubt we can leave here, without being treated for injuries and maintenance routines."

Fujii said, "But the world is so vast. We can leave here, for now, and then we can-."

She paused, and then pouted, "Oh… Right… I forgot…"

Mori beeped, "Suggestion failure…"

Fujii said, "I have another suggestion. Why not bring the _Miyazawa & May _characters here, and make them ask about laughter…"

Kato said, "Uh… No… Even if we leave, or invite them over, I doubt they'll help us, even for humans, robots, aliens, and other sorts of characters."

She concluded, "Besides… I don't think they can get here, in this way."

She was right. Surrounding their area, which was an empty wasteland, destroyed by the huge robots in this area, was a huge force field, around the border, which prevents anybody from leaving or entering the world.

_This is merely a force field for newcomers in in anime or cartoon shows, in hoping they'd show good reviews. Their show, "Straight Title Robot Anime", is merely a C-lister. Plus, there's a war still going on, so…_

Fujii sighed, "Aw… And I want to learn how they do it…"

Kato said, "Perhaps we should try some lines, minus the gratuitous violence, sexual scenarios, and foul language, and see what makes it funny, by experiencing it, firsthand. So far, the story has made 91 main chapters, 8 EXTRA filler chapters, 3 epilogues, and 2 spin-offs."

_The second spin-off being "The Gang – IN-COLOR"._

Mori asked, "Concern… Confused…"

Fujii moaned, "But that could take weeks. I don't know how long it would take."

Kato said, "I happen to look through the library and found the current draft of the story, including the first spin-off, _"The Nightmare of Onigiri_". But we'll save _that_ one for later."

Fujii asked, as she jumped a bit, "Oh! Can I play Haruka? She's such a fun character."

Kato said, "Right. But I must filter each profound word, in order to start. Also, I shall notify you, when a new chapter has been updated."

_The robots' investigation has begun. However, let us leave this area, for now, and move on to our main story… After all, we needed to fill some time in, after all.  
>To be continued… in Epilogue IV…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 92<br>Onigiri's Hell Maker (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, Percival spoke with Yukino, about his role in the Alternate Worlds, including his encounter with Chris McLean and Onigiri.<p>

Yukino asked, "A chosen one?"

Percival said, "Yes. You may not know it, but this Tohru Honda _was _the key to fixing the worlds. However, she wasn't blessed by the powers she have. She was given them, by a friend of mine… but corruption in her heart made her what she is."

"Is there some sort of name to it?"

"Yes. _Congregated Control_."

"Congregated what?"

"It's a power that can be used to perform unorthodox powers, depending on the power they hold. However, only those with pure of heart can control the Congregated Control… She has three powers, while a tad few have one. That, of course, includes Peter, Heather, and Farra."

Yukino was confused, as she was curious, "What does it have to do with May? I don't think she has one…"

Percival said, "Well, not to be blunt, but I doubt that Haruka has this power, or any power. Congregated Control was a powerful burden. It is chosen to a rare few. Tohru was given this power, when my friend guided her to help. But she overlooked some flaws."

"Huh?" She asked, "Who gave her that power?"

Percival said, "You know Saki Hanajima, right?"

Yukino said, "Yes. She used to live here, but never called back. Last I hear, she trained May's friend, Dawn, after she was free from her spell."

He nodded, "That is nice of her. However, she was a member of the Resistance."

"So, _she _gave her that power?"

"No. Her student did. Hanajima's pupil… _Aya Hoshino_."

"Aya? THE Aya Hoshino of Hounan High?! You mean the most brilliant student in academia? I've heard of her!"

She then paused, "But… But why would _she_, of all people, go out and give this kid the powers? You still didn't answer me!"

He remarked, "I said that May could be the Chosen One! I never said that she _is_!"

He added, "Tohru is one of them. However, her role was completely different. Aya told me about her, after she guided her to her transformation."

He continued, as Yukino was worried, "According to Aya, Tohru started out as a frail girl, until Aya trusted her to train her, in the Video Game World. She was given her _first _power, the _Beast Gene_, and was used to defeat a powerful boss, Abobo. She easily defeated him, after she was mauled and beaten up. Of course, I met her, after she left Mushroom Kingdom and joined me, with her partners, in the Sonic Zone. She was given the _Robot Gene, _after she battled two rogue robots, during a scuffle in the _Neon Casino Zone_. Of course, her mission was to deliver a package to _iHyrule_. She ended up with the _Alien Cell_, and became a powerful entity."

Yukino said, "And that's when she killed a preacher, her former ally, and even Chris McLean, himself… Tohru Honda is such an evil… asshole! That woman is evil! How could I miss it?"

He said, "Calm down."

**XXXXX**

Mizuki shouted, "No, _you _calm down!", as The Gang was thinking of a plan to rescue the ISIS Agents, in an underground area.

Steven was shaken, "How can we rescue the agents, if we don't know what these three are capable of? I don't know about you, but we're better off with Percival!"

He gagged, "I cannot believe I said that…"

Peter said, "I wanna go home…"

Mizuki said, "Listen, Farra and Heather are busy making a device to give us reception, only to learn about our three rulers. I have yet to confirm the data in my iPhone, on account that the AAW Database is in Wi-Fi. In other words, I have no internet connection."

Peter replied, "Hey, if you can, can you get Tetris on it?"

Mizuki said, "No."

Steven said, "Guys, we have to focus. Steven Cooke isn't stalling for time, through arguing!"

Farra and Heather were building a small device, using parts from the Shy Guys' old home.

Farra called, "We're almost finished. If you three are done planning, we'll be able to track down our guests of honor."

Mizuki asked, "How long you have?"

Heather said, "We have it built! It should take five minutes to work!"

**SMASH!  
><strong>The device collapsed into pieces.

Heather sighed, "Make that _fifty_ minutes…"

Farra snuffed, "Dude, you can't even build a router!"

Heather shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Mizuki said, "Fine. You guys think of a plan, and _I'll _build the device."

She reminded, "But the quicker we finish, the sooner we rescue the ISIS agents."

Farra said, "That's what Heather said, when she wanted to rush."

Peter said, "No hurry. How long do we have, before the ISIS agents die?"

Mizuki said, "It's a race for time. The Shy Guys said that the lava will take about 18 hours, before it reaches the two million degree mark."

Steven shouted, "Damn it! We're running out of time!"

He insisted, "Steven Cooke insists that we infiltrate the cave and meet our _rulers_, face-to-face."

Mizuki said, "Hmm… A risky gamble."

Farra snapped, "That idea sucks!"

Peter said, "What choice do we have?"

Mizuki said, "Plenty. Guys, I think I have a better idea. But I'll need your shirts."

Heather blushed, "What for?"

Mizuki said, "Maybe I can install my _Stealth Mode _into our clothes, so we can enter the cave, without detection."

Peter shouted, "Oh, no! I'm not doing a nude scene!"

Heather yelled, "Neither do I!"

Farra said, "How about this?"

She held up five belts with a silver buckle and said, "Maybe we can use these. I got them as souvenirs, in South City, following our WWE Live Event mission. You think we may use these?"

Mizuki said, "Good thinking. I'll go ahead and add the science in them, and we'll be able to scout around, as spies."

She added, "But it may take time…"

Steven barked, "Which is what we _do not _have!"

**XXXXX**

Frieza barked, as he fired a laser from his finger, "_Your_ time is up!"

He and Cell were still fighting the Kona Force, in Nicky Town, as a means of obeying Onigiri. They dodged out of the way, as Cell fired a Kamehameha at them. Jonesy and Nikki dodge out, as Caitlin was struck in the impact, while Jude and Wyatt prepared to fight.

Wyatt shouted, as he fired a beam from his guitar, "KONA FRET!"

He blasted the beam at Cell, hitting his face. However, he was unaffected.

Jen gasped, "No… He's unharmed!"

Cell smiled, "Naturally… We are, in fact, undead… That means, we cannot be destroyed."

Jonesy yelled, "Bite me, alien!"

Frieza smirked, "You again? Seems to me that Onigiri has underestimated you."

Nikki R said, "Do not try."

Frieza charged at the robot, as he launched punches at her face. Nikki R blocked them, as she grabbed him in the waist. She squeezed his waist, tightly, and performed a huge belly-to-belly suplex. Frieza fell to the ground, as Nikki bent back up, standing straight.

"Now, it is your turn, lizard breath," she said.

Cell laughed, "Profound words from an inorganic life form. It's no wonder you guys are weak in the mind."

Nikki R said, "We may be weak, profound, and even bumbling, but we never tend to give up!"

Jonesy shouted, as he held his hands up, "NIKKI! Get out of the way!"

He blasted Frieza with a huge red flame attack from his hands, "KONA INFERNO!"

Frieza was surrounded by flames, as he was stuck inside the huge flaming circle. He then let out a huge wave of energy, extinguishing the flames. He snuffed, as he approached Jonesy, "Is that the best you got? Pretty flames don't work on me."

Jen charged at Frieza and socked his chin with the Kona Punch. He stepped back and giggled, "Pathetic. I don't know which is worse… You or him?"

Cell grabbed Caitlin's neck and said, "Perhaps… It's hard to say. Besides, once they die, Onigiri shall rule all."

Jude cried, "DUDE! Let her go!"

Cell tossed Caitlin into Jude, falling to the ground. Frieza nailed Jen in the midsection with a knee to the gut, while Jonesy fired his Kona Red Inferno again, only to miss. Frieza threw Jen down to the ground, as he went near Jonesy.

"Dude, not cool!"

Frieza snickered, "Oh, I will show you what is cool!"

He glowed in a dark aura, "NOW THEN, I WILL HAVE REVENGE ON YOU EARTHLINGS, ONLY TO THE ONES THAT HAVE BESTED ME! I AM THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Nikki stated, "_Was_."

He fired a laser shot at her and shouted, "SILENCE!"

It hit Nikki R, decapitating her from the neck. She fell to the ground, as her head rolled down. She moaned, "Not again…"

Jonesy cried, "You heartless monster! You hurt my, uh, carbon copy!"

Cell stood by Frieza and smirked, "Well, my friend… Shall we eliminate that remaining slime?"

Wyatt cried, as he ran after the villains with his guitar, "RAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jonesy shouted, "NO!"

Frieza stepped back, as Cell landed a punch on Wyatt's abdominal area. He fell to the ground, as Cell laughed.

"Utterly pathetic."

Jonesy sobbed, "Is there _no one_ that can stop these jerks?"

Cell laughed, "Now then, earthling… DANCE!"

He fired a barrage of energy shots, while Frieza fired a wave of Destructo Discs at him. Jonesy dodged each attack, frantically and swiftly, all while whimpering in fear.

"Very impressive, Jonesy," Cell barked, "Too bad this isn't the _X Games_!"

Frieza smirked, "Cell, I believe you have the last call. Five insects down, and one more to die."

Jen moaned, as she was out cold, "Jonesy… Run…"

Jonesy, a bit tired and battered, growled in anger, "NO! I won't lose to you! All my friends are dead, and you are going to pay!"

Nikki R's head responded, "Technically, we are not dead."

Jude moaned, "Just in constant pain… that we cannot move."

Jonesy shouted, "Fine, you babies! I'll fight him, myself! Just for you guys!"

Jen said, "Yeah, right. Like you can beat an unstoppable android."

Jonesy removed his red Sentai suit and revealed a pair of black shorts and wristbands. He roared, "The Stud is back! I won't lose to the likes of you! You're going down!"

Cell smiled, "Oh, I see… Remove your suit to show a true form. Allow me to show you're a _real _high power!"

He charged up and roared in the heavens. He started to grow in a dark aura, with electricity crackling into his body. His muscles started to bulge and expand, as he became bigger and buff. Cell just became _Perfect Cell_.

Jonesy smiled, "I'm not afraid of you. You forget! I am a proud member of the Kona Force!"

Jen moaned, "And a stupid one…"

Jonesy said, "Jen, relax. I have this. In fact, I look forward to eviscerating this loser."

Jen asked, "HOW? The suit has the powers to blast him! You took it off, you moron!"

Jonesy said, "The powers… are WITH ME!"

He held up his arms and fired, "KONA INFERNO!"

But nothing. He didn't fire flames from his hand.

"Uh, oh…" he squeaked.

Cell smiled, "Is that it?"

**XXXXX**

Mizuki said, as she fixed the belts, showing a flashing LED light in the middle of the belt buckle, "Well, I think I have managed to fix it, so we all have the power to be invisible. Just press the button here, and we'll go transparent."

Steven put on the belt and said, "Amazing. When we finish, remind us to upgrade these belts for suits."

Mizuki said, "I think I'll see what I can do."

Heather remarked, "Well, since it doesn't look fat to me."

Steven ordered, "Okay. The cave is far away, but we got time to sneak in, before-."

Mizuki said, "We have time. These belts will last, as long as we don't remove the belt. This power is unlimited, so we have to use caution."

They headed to the entrance of the cave, as Steven hid behind a rock.

Steven said, "Right. There it is. Gang, switch to _Stealth Mode_!"

The Gang pressed the button in the middle of the belt, and started to glow in a purplish aura.

He whispered, "Now… Follow me."

They snuck inside the huge cave, as they trotted into the dark room. They approached a small stairway, as Mizuki whispered, "I hear footsteps."

Heather shivered, "We better hide."

Peter said, "No need. We can play around at them."

Steven said, "That wouldn't be necessary. Remember, we save Archer and his pals, and we'll save the day, against these losers."

Farra snuffed, "Hopefully, we'll hear from Percy, after we disobey him. But he can vouch for us… since ISIS is a group we respect, and will rescue."

She snapped, "And I don't like being in purple!"

Steven laughed, "Since you look good in blue."

Farra snuffed, "Oh, ha, ha. Why don't you hurry up and head down there?"

Peter laughed, "Phrasing, BOOM!"

Farra snapped, "Shut up!"

Mizuki said, "That doesn't work."

They headed down the stairs, as they heard voices.

Mizuki said, "I hear something. Listen."

They heard the voices, as Ayame and Osaka were down on the table, waiting for orders to dunk the ISIS agents in lava. Ayame ordered to call Onigiri, once the lava is ready.

Osaka said, "Oh, we will. Miss Kuramae said that it should be ready. Besides, once ISIS is dealt with, we'll take care of the KGB, next."

Ayame remarked, "Now, now. There's no need to start an Alternate Universe International Incident. Once Onigiri rules all, there is _no need _for gun violence _or _war. Miss Onigiri, our master, will give us the last call."

Osaka giggled, "Yeah. But still, lava isn't usually cooked. Do you think they would make _Instant Lava_ to the worlds?"

Ayame said, "We're in the center of the earth. Lava takes time. Plus, we're set for life, since we have ruled over these Shy Guys."

Osaka held a mask of a Snifit up and said, "Pity. Too bad I cannot be like one of these."

"Mine will have that taken care of. Think of how much we'll be paid, just to do her bidding."

"And as for Barry, we'll deal with _him_, after we give the bad news about Archer."

"Yeah. His red tracksuit is gaudy. He needs something in a mauve and ginger style, and he should lose the blonde hair. He looks like a horrid Ken Doll."

Mizuki whispered, "Barry Dylan, former head of the KGB. He was once a member of ODIN. According to AAW Data, he is the enemy of a Sterling Archer."

Steven said, "Is he a robot?"

"Worse. He's a cyborg."

"Damn."

Farra said, "Those two seem familiar."

Mizuki gasped, "No… It can't be… We have been after them, for months."

Peter asked, "Who are they?"

Mizuki responded, "Ayame Sohma. He was a talented clothing designer, and a former member of the Adult Resistance, before he fled and went legit. His partner, Ayumu Kasuga, a.k.a. Osaka; she was a college student in Tokyo U. She was raised in Osaka, during her days, lived in Tokyo in High School and College, but was born in Wakayama, and raised in Kobe, during Elementary School."

Peter asked, "Why is she called _Osaka_?"

Farra said, "What difference does it make?"

Mizuki trembled, "But… Why did they say that they want to kill the ISIS Agents, for Onigiri? Isn't Tohru Honda dead?"

Heather said, "It could mean that our trip to South Park was all for naught."

Steven said, "We can't worry about that now. Right now, Steven Cooke wants to know where they took the agents."

Mizuki said, "He's right. Calmly… walk down and wait for further instructions."

They crept downward, as Osaka asked, "Incidentally, do you know where our diamond-shaped ISIS Agents are?"

Mizuki added, "Influenced by Onigiri… I'll bet."

Ayame said, "They are in the other room, with Mine. They will be good and ready, once we dunk the diamond ship into the boiling lava."

He said, as he looked at the watch, "And we have about 12 more hours to go. Shall we, my partner, view the masses?"

He held her hand and Osaka giggled, "Yes, Ayame. Master Onigiri and our allies will be pleased by our work."

He said, "Let us call her, after we inspect the area for any signs of intruders."

Mine called out, running out of the room, "Sir!"

She gasped for air, as she was by Ayame, "Bad news! One of my drones has caught a glimpse of a huge black van in our area. I believe ISIS sent someone to rescue the others."

The Gang gasped, still unnoticed, "Oh, crap!"

Farra shouted, "How did they know about us?"

Ayame barked, "Take us to that van!"

Mine ran upstairs and shouted, "Follow me!"

They ran upward, heading past The Gang, heading to where the BattleVan is.

Steven was in fear, "I don't know… Steven Cooke is worried that our van is in danger."

Mizuki said, "Yes, but, we'll worry about it, later. Mine Kuramae, an assistant to Ayame Sohma, came from over there."

Heather said, "This must be where the ISIS is."

Steven shouted, "Gang, let's go!"

They turned visible again and headed downstairs. They went into the other room. However, a surveillance camera, on top of the wall, was watching their every move. Who was behind the camera?

* * *

><p>Back at Nicky Town, Jonesy was being assaulted by Cell, being struck with huge hard kicks and punches. He fell to the ground, as Cell stomped on his chest. He screamed in pain, impaling his heel into the middle of his chest. He screamed in agony, "UNCLE!"<p>

Cell said, "That is too bad. Even in this form, I manage to survive. And like Dr. Gero's androids, I am perfect. Let's not forget my palmares in the living world. I killed Goku, and I almost ended his son."

He continued, as he continued to put pressure on his chest, "I was so close to destroying the earth. And when we obey Onigiri, we shall rule you all, and thus exacting our revenge."

Frieza shouted, "YOU FOOL! Tohru Honda promised us loyalty and a life, and you're throwing it away for fireworks?"

Cell asked, "Of course. Even for a sweet girl, as much as she was, Onigiri, or Tohru, as she's called, is untrustworthy."

Frieza smirked evilly, "Well… I think I had it wrong. To hell with Rice Ball Girl."

Jonesy cringed, "What are you saying? How did you know about Onigiri?"

Cell remarked, "We've been on the sidelines, in Hell. We knew about this girl, named Tohru Honda, and her uncanny powers that she possessed. We don't wish to rule the worlds. We plan on… destruction."

Frieza said, "Yes. And we played the perfect slaves to her, in order to get what we want. We were destroyed by those meddling Saiyans!"

Cell shouted, "And a mere weak mortal takes the credit for _MY DEATH!_ It riles up on me, because they wanted to play cool! Well, I don't wish to be cool. I wish to have a bloodlust!"

He stomped on Jonesy again, as Jen regained consciousness, "Why? Why are you doing this? We can't even beat the likes of you…"

Jude moaned, "Not fun… You guys are super strong."

Frieza said, "Oh, we have our ways. We're evil, and so is Tohru. Who cares if she is psychotic? All humans, including the hybrid powered ones, are expendable."

Jonesy cried, "SO ARE YOU! But why do you care if the worlds are destroyed? Do you know that if you end life, all life is gone forever? You're not only erasing our lives, but _your _lives, as well!"

Cell snapped, "And what makes you think that we care? It's our duty, nay, our task, to conquer the galaxy!"

Frieza said, "Cell! ENOUGH!"

Cell let his foot up, as Frieza focused on Jen. He continued, "We'll need to kill, at least, _one _soul. I'll take her…"

Jen cringed, as she tried to get up, "My body… I can't move…"

Jonesy sobbed, "No… Not like this."

Cell stood in place, as he prepares a Kamehameha Wave for Jonesy. Frieza pointed at Jen, about to fire a finger laser.

"One hit… and they die…" he smirked.

Cell bellowed, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

Wyatt groaned, "So, that's it… We're finished."

Caitlin gasped, "And it was a quick fight."

Jen moaned, "We need a miracle…"

Frieza shouted, "Miracles never happen! You six are now rotting corpses in this city!"

Cell shouted, "NOW, SAYONARA! OR IN YOUR LANGUAGE, AU REVOIR!"

He fired, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>Cell exploded. But how?

Jonesy cringed, "WHOA!"

Frieza gasped, as he saw his partner in crime eviscerated into nothing.

He barked, "But how? Did Onigiri hear our every whim? Has our master gave us divine intervention?"

A voice called, "I don't know about _divine intervention_, but it's enough to end your sorry asses."

He barked, "Who said that?"

The voice called out, "Over here, dipshit!"

**XXXXX**

Mizuki found the huge diamond capsule, with Archer, Lana, Cyril, and Ray inside, frozen. She said, "Good."

Heather asked, "Any reason why they are stuck?"

Heather continued, as she looked through the glass. She then blushed, seeing Lana. She said, "For someone who's beautiful, she's no Farra."

Farra snapped, "BEG PARDON?"

Mizuki said, "Well, I detect a weak life sign. No doubt about it. They're trapped inside."

Peter said, "Gee, I wonder how they'd breathe inside this prison."

Steven said, "We'll have to break it open and free them!"

Mizuki said, "Wait. Maybe I can find a weak point."

She held up her chrome hands and fired a red laser beam at the diamond prison. Her beam penetrated on the side, as it showed a weak abrasion. She then moved the laser around, looking for a weak spot.

"I know diamond don't break, but maybe we can find a small crevice that can shatter this cube." She said, "If I see a dark red pulse, I'll find it."

Steven asked, "We better hurry, before those three evildoers return from upward."

He ordered, "Mizuki! Find the weak spot!"

Mizuki continued, running around the diamond prison. She checked each side, investigating with her laser, and found no luck on a weak spot.

Mizuki huffed, "No crevice, No weak spot, nothing. Ayame and Osaka must've planned ahead."

Peter said, "Allow me! Maybe I can break it with my fists!"

He launched a right fist, but was blocked by Mizuki. "NO! You can't! If this diamond shatters, along with _them _in it, they'll die!"

He yelled, "COME ON! JUST ONE PUNCH?"

Farra yelled, "_DO NOT _BREAK THE ISIS AGENTS!"

Steven cried, "ARE YOU MAD?"

Peter shouted, "LET ME GO!"

The Gang restrained Peter, as he wanted to punch the prison. As the scuffle continued, Mizuki was shoved off, knocking onto the diamond block. It tipped over, as the huge prison block was smashed into pieces.

The Gang screamed, as they noticed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Steven shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Mizuki panicked, "It was an accident! My boyfriend _shoved _me!"

Peter barked, "I did not!"

Heather cringed, "Nuts! Our mission was a bust! We were beaten by the obsceneness of the braveness!"

Farra sighed, "And by the brainless…"

Mizuki looked at the pile, as Archer got up, still in whole. He moaned, "Jesus… Somebody get the number of that truck."

Lana got up, too, as she asked, "What happened?"

Archer looked at The Gang and asked, "Who the shit are you?"

Steven introduced himself, "We are The Gang. We are AAW agents, hired by Kanaka Nanase, to help you out."

Ray said, sarcastically, "Oh, goody. The help has arrived."

Lana said, "Thank god you guys came. Thanks to Archer's depraving mouth…"

Cyril added, "Once again…"

Lana continued, "Shut up. …we ended up here, by the same assholes that imprisoned us in a flying ship, long ago."

Farra asked, "Any reason why you were captured?"

Mizuki said, "Dude, remember? They killed a snake beast, who was a friend of the Shy Guys."

Lana said, "No shit."

Steven explained, "There isn't much time to explain more, but Steven Cooke wants out. You four can come with us, back to the surface, so we can send you back to ISIS."

Archer requested, "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to grab a beer, before we head off."

Heather said, "No beer here. Just juice and casaba melons."

Peter said, "And to think we should've broke you free with my huge punch."

Cyril said, "Hey, thanks. But you _did _rescue us from those three psychos."

Lana added, "But now, we have to report all this, back to Malory. And I believe, once we're done, Barry Dylan will fall to us."

Archer said, "And not Onigiri, as they mentioned."

Steven replied, "Guys, I'm afraid I have bad news… Onigiri is alive and well, and she wanted you four dead."

The agents gasped, as Lana was confused, "Are you kidding? You mean the KGB is _not _after us, for killing a snake monster?"

Archer interrupted, "Which was _Cyril's _fault."

Cyril shouted, "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Lana concluded, "And now you're saying that some wacko girl, in a white mask, who produced countless disasters, including a city's summer snowstorm, is going to kill us, for our part in this worldly mind fuck?"

The Gang nodded, "Yes."

Farra said, "We killed Onigiri in South Park…"

Peter said, "Out of defense…"

Farra added, "But we overheard the warden and his two whores that Onigiri is still alive. What is up with that?"

Ayame appeared, holding up a rice bat, "Oh, she is everywhere. In fact, you guys should've known better than to interfere."

Osaka smiled, "_Ohaiyo_, Gang!"

Ayame, Osaka, and Mine confronted The Gang and ISIS, as they were in a stand-off.

Lana sighed, "Oh, shit…"

Peter shouted, "Them!"

Mizuki cried, "But how could you have known?"

Mine said, "Naturally. I managed to peek through the area and used a security camera to watch your every move, inside. While I was busy making the lava into its finest boil, I detected your van, outside the fields. So, as we check to see, you guys entered. Suckers!"

Ayame smiled, "Mine, my dear, you have told us, at the right time, since these six wanted to save these four pitiful fools."

Lana snapped, "Excuse me?"

Archer shouted, "Look, shitbag, if you knew, you would've captured them, right away!"

Ray said, "I mean, you guys are super villains."

Osaka said, "Oh, no need. We just happened to wait for the right moment to strike. Barry wants you four dead, but we changed our mind."

Mine shouted, "Instead of killing the ISIS agents, we had to lure The Gang into our midst, by using these four losers as bait. And then…"

Osaka shouted, "Ten dies in middle of the earth! Make it a set!"

Ayame said, "Speaking of which, where's the handsome one in the glasses?"

Farra said, "He's not here! Percival was left behind, since we had to hurry."

"Nine seems fine, Ayumu," Ayame said, "Let us kill them all, right away."

Archer held up a gun and said, "Don't you have that _backwards_?"

The Gang stepped back, as Archer shouted, "Okay, assholes! Front and center!"

Lana shouted, "Archer! What the shit?"

"Lana, I got them under control! These three imprison us, thinking it was shithead Barry, but it turns out… I'M PISSED OFF!"

"ARCHER!"

"LANA! Don't make me do this!"

Cyril cried, "No, I mean we used all our ammunition at that snake!"

Ray huffed, "A risky gambit. And did you HAVE TO point it at those three?"

Archer asked, "Really?"

Mizuki sighed, "Pathetic."

Ayame ordered, "Mine… You may."

Mine said, "Gladly!"

She held up a huge cannon at all nine people. She called, "Enough for a baseball team."

Cyril cried, "NOT AGAIN!"

Lana cringed, "Please no…"

Mine fired.

**ZAP!  
><strong>Mizuki zapped at Mine's hand, dropping the cannon. She held her hands, as Mizuki blew on her finger.

Mine cringed, "Ow, that stings!"

Mizuki said, "Not this time, bitch!"

Archer cried, "Whoa, holy shit! She's like some sort of robot!"

Cyril said, "She's obviously not."

Ray said, "Hey, thanks for saving us, guys. But… What about them? That _only _set them off!"

Archer smiled, "I mean, really? One laser shot! You could've just killed them!"

Heather pouted, "_Excuse~ _us!"

Osaka shouted, "YOU FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN ONIGIRI'S PLAN?"

She barked, "YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR IT! YOU NINE SHALL DIE!"

She pressed a button and called out, "Minions! ATTAAAAAACK!"

The wall opened, showing a huge army of girls, dressed in blue school uniforms and with an onigiri-shaped helmet on, covering up their faces. They marched in unison and stood in position.

"Whoa, shit!" Archer cried, "It's like a clone army!"

Steven instructed to them, "You leave these guys to us. They may be women, but we have to break them free of Tohru Honda's mind control!"

Cyril said, "Jesus. Whatever happened to chivalry?"

The Gang, Archer, Lana, and Ray shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Steven barked, as The Gang prepared for battle, "GANG! Showtime!"

The army charged at them, as Osaka and Ayame ran off. Mine called out, "Get them! GET THEM!"

The soldiers began to fight off The Gang, as they swung a punch at each member. Farra kicked one down to the ground, and swung from her legs, throwing her into the wall. Peter and Heather used a barrage of punches at two soldiers. Heather ducked, as one soldier struck another with her punch. Steven delivered a knee to the gut of another soldier, as he socked her down.

Mizuki called, "There's too many of them!"

Cyril cried, "We better get to safety!"

Archer called, "Don't mind us, hot girl! We'll be fine!"

Steven called out, "Do as he says! They have no bullets! But Steven Cooke knows that fist-power is better than gun-power!"

Peter grabbed two in a headlock, as Mine held up a racket. She swung at Peter, nearly hitting his face. He threw two soldiers at Mine, and they stumbled down. Heather dashed around three soldiers, in super speed, making them dizzy. She then kicked their faces with a dropkick. The three stumbled down, as Farra held her guitar up. She fired a barrage of fireballs at two soldiers, singeing their uniforms. Steven jumped up and delivered a back kick to one of the soldiers. Another one, however, smacked him in the back of his head with an elbow. She then grabbed his neck, about to break it. Mizuki held her hands at Steven and fired laser shots from her fingers. It connected onto the soldier's face and arms, while a few shots struck at Steven's face. He moaned, as Mizuki apologized.

Ray gasped, "Jesus! They're like superheroes!"

Archer laughed, "No, they aren't! They're like Batman!"

Mizuki socked at a soldier! **BAM!  
><strong>Steven tripped down two soldiers! **CRASH!  
><strong>Peter landed a left hook at Mine! **WHAP!  
><strong>Farra does a flip kick onto two soldiers! **OOF!  
><strong>Heather dropped a double knee into the back of a soldier! **CRUNCH!**

Lana gasped, "Holy…"

Archer shouted, "SHIT! I can't miss this fun!"

He ran off, as Lana cried, "I'm coming with you!"

Archer laughed, "Praising, BOOM!"

She huffed, "And NOT FUNNY!"

Cyril and Ray hid behind, as Archer and Lana joined The Gang. Lana cried, "You go after Ayame and Osaka! We'll handle this!"

Steven cried, "Right! Farra, Heather! Get them!"

Farra replied, "If we use our _Congregated Control, _we'll catch up to them!"

Heather said, "Smart thinking!"

Farra flew off and Heather ran off, going after Ayame and Osaka. Archer said, "Wow. These guys are weird."

Peter called out, as he was lambasted by four soldiers, "HEY! A little help her?"

Archer socked one of the soldier girls into the ground, as Peter broke free.

"Hey, thanks, man!"

"Thank _you_, Big Guy. What do you say we get a drink, when we're done?"

"Sorry. I don't drink."

"Ah, your loss."

"HIYA!" Lana kicked down three soldiers, with ease, as Steven confronted Mine.

Mine shouted, "This isn't how it went!"

Steven said, "Oh, it has, homey! You and your followers are finished!"

**XXXXX**

Outside, Farra flew to the air, as Heather was on her back.

"I'm surprised that you are light to carry," Farra said.

Heather said, "We needed the air time, in order to get to our visitors."

Farra said, "Lemme know when we spotted them."

Heather said, "They probably went to the BattleVan! Can you get us there?"

She then viewed a white beam of light, as Ayame and Osaka held up a Kamek's wand, by a cauldron.

She cried, "Never mind! I saw them!"

Farra shouted, "Hang on tight!"

They flew to where the duo is, as they plot another plan. Will the Gang Girls get there in time?

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Nicky Town, Frieza was shocked, as his partner, Cell, was vaporized by an unknown assailant.

_Fly away now~! Fly away now~! Fly away~!_

Then again, it's someone we know.

Two girls appeared, hold a gun and sword. One was skinny with blonde hair and with a crystal blue gun, while the other had pale skin, long black hair, and a Goth Loli attire.

"Who are you?" He cried out.

Jonesy sobbed, "Angels from heaven…"

Jen moaned, "Now, my day is complete."

"We got the message from Steven Nevins. He says something about you two rising from the dead." The blonde said.

The Goth asked, "Seriously, what the fuck are you doing here? Didn't Scanty and Kneesocks bar you from returning?"

The blonde smiled, "Don't worry. You may be the strongest dick in the world, but you're no fucking mook. You're dead."

Frieza shouted, "YOU MISERABLE GUTTER MOUTH MORTALS! NO ONE TALKS BACK AT THE ALMIGHTY FRIEZA! **NO ONE!**"

He fired a huge energy blast, aiming at Panty & Stocking. Panty dashed through the huge pulse, as she held up her gun.

"I am Panty, the greatest angel in the world! I am mighty, and you are not!"  
><strong>BANG!<br>**"REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Frieza was shot in the chest, showing a huge hole. He gasped for air, as he was bleeding from his chest. Stocking dove down and slashed him with her sword, slicing Frieza into half.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! I PREFER THE MONKEYS BETTER!"

He started to crumble down.

"DARN IT!"  
><strong>BOOM!<br>**Frieza exploded into nothing. The Kona Force got up, as they were in pain.

"You six losers okay?" Panty asked.

Jen said, as she was on her knees, "Yeah. Thanks."

Panty said, "We saw you in trouble and we figured we'd help out."

Stocking said, "Which is a crock of shit. Garter summoned us, par request of Steven Nevins."

Nikki R reattached her head and said, "Well, we are deeply grateful of you, destroying Cell and Frieza."

Panty huffed, "Yeah, whatever. Ghosts is ghosts, and villains are fucking losers."

Jonesy then found 25 Heaven Coins. He cheered, "SCORE! We got paid!"

Stocking snatched the coins and said, "I'll take that."

"HEY!"

"Trust us. It's not currency."

They left, as Wyatt asked, "Uh… Who were they?"

Panty waved, "Later."

Jude said, "I think they were angels of justice."

Jen said, "Whatever they were, we're glad that they saved our butts. Cell and Frieza were dead, and they exterminated them. I guess… _We _didn't take credit for this."

Jonesy said, "Well, we _now _know that Tohru Honda is at it again. And I say that we must go through _each _barrack and barrage to stop her!"

Jen stated, "We should report this to Miyuki. We'll tell them that it was a false alarm."

She then added, "And… if anyone asked about Cell and Frieza, we'll say Nikki R did it."

Nikki bowed, "Understood."

**GONG! GONG! GONG!  
><strong>The bells rang, as Nicky Town, the desolate town, was free of evil, yet again… of course, Cell did it, in the past, but not Frieza.

* * *

><p>Back at the Broken Shades, Miyazawa understood what Percival said, as she concluded, "So, just so I am clear, May was destined to be the chosen one, but not like Tohru."<p>

"Exactly," he said, "You do recall Plas City's evil snowstorm. Onigiri did it."

"That would explain the extinction of the clay people."

"Tohru is bad, I know it."

"But still… How come you knew about it and never told a soul?"

"I did. When I met Aya, she told me of the disaster. Tohru killed all of the Video Game World, leaving it in rubble, while she was responsible for killing her master, her friends, and a preacher. What I want to know is why. Of course, I knew it, when Chris made an empty promise. You wouldn't believe what Aya told me, about her escapades, after she was brainwashed. Tohru left a school, Dimmsdale Elementary, in ruin, leaving students alive, as her slaves… she even sent four _Resistance _members to the _Natural Molden Forest_, only to never return. Not to mention killing two groups of misfits, who suffered McLean's evil deeds, with only very few survivors."

"Damn. Tohru is certainly evil."

"Indeed."

"But, where's Aya? Surely that she would still be around."

"Yeah… About that…"

_Percival was alone in a payphone, back at Highland. He spoke with Saki Hanajima, on the phone, the woman that he met, during Tohru Honda's transformation to Onigiri._

_Hana spoke from the receiver, "I'm sorry you wanted to speak to her, but she is currently busy with a mission."_

_Percival asked, "Is Aya still around? Perhaps she could shed some light about Big Guy owning the Beast Gene."_

_Hanajima said, "No. I'm sorry. She'll only appear, whenever the NEW Chosen One is found."_

"_Hmm… I see. Suppose that this girl I met could help… Haruka, I mean. We met her, after the New ACROSS took F City… but we manage to rescue her, after she was exhausted. However, we met her at the Broken Shades. We only met the OTHER neighbor, Miyazawa, who know of the girl, during the assault."_

"_I think I know… This girl named April, of Plas City, told me of the powers she have."_

"_Powers?"_

Miyazawa asked, "Wow. Is she somewhere?"

He said, "No. Aya just disappeared. Hanajima never told me where. But hopefully, if Haruka plays her cards right, Aya would return and see her, only to help fix the worlds, as it is."

"And by _as it is, _she means leave it like that?"

"Only to slowly heal, in time, reverting to normal… So far, we had no luck. But if Aya ever returns, she'd help you two out."

Yukino said, "That's so sad. I'm sad to hear about April and Michi's death, caused by Onigiri… and even the countless bizarre moments, leading to today. My friend has powers, but she keeps denying it. Is it because she has the powers, but is suddenly hiding it from me?"

Percival said, "That's the million dollar question… Could she _actually _be denying it, or should she suffer memory loss, every time?"

May whispered, as she played possum, "What are they talking about?"

She woke up and moaned, "Yuki…"

Yuki lied her down and said, "May, no. You okay, kid?"

"Yeah. Sorry… I'm kind of in the weather."

"You need bed rest. Take care."

Percival smiled and said, "Yukino, take care of her."

He went to the door, as Yukino called, "Wait!"

She asked, "I know our talk was confidential… but do the others know about it?"

He said, "Maybe. But that's classified, now that _she's _up."

He left, and then said, "I'll hitch a ride with the Ropponmatsus, to the gig. Later."

"You sure you don't want to stay?"

"No. I'll see you later."

He shut the door, as May asked, "What were you talking about?"

Yukino asked her, in a stern look, "Were you playing possum?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

She left, as May sighed, while lying down. She thought, "_Tohru Honda_… She looked nice to me, whoever she is. But if what they said is true, I think I should tread away from her. I don't want Yuki to suffer, much as April did…"

She sobbed, as she sniffled, with tears in her eyes. Yukino heard her crying, as she said, "May… I'm so sorry…"

She then huffed, "She _did _eavesdrop… that brat."

* * *

><p>Back at the cave, The Gang had the soldiers on the ropes. Archer grabbed a chair and smashed it onto one of the soldier's head. She fell, as Steven confronted Mine. He grabbed a wooden plank and shouted, "Steven Cooke is single, but please forgive me."<p>

Mine cried, "You wouldn't dare!"

**SMASH!  
><strong>He struck at her face, as she fell, facedown. He barked, "Sorry, but you and your friends are under arrest."

Peter cheered, "Good one, dude!"

Ray said, "They are awesome! Wish we had that kind of fists."

Lana said, "Well, we should head home. You guys can take us, right?"

Archer said, "There two more babes on the way."

Mizuki remarked, "He's right. Farra and Heather haven't returned. But we should just join them."

Lana sighed, "Right. Leave these ragged soldiers and we'll take Mine into custody. After which, I believe Barry would love to confess to this story."

Mine got up, as everyone prepared to fight.

"Takes a beating, but keeps a ticking!" Steven said.

Archer cried, "She's too much!"

Peter said, "But too little…"

Lana said, "Shut up!"

Peter asked, "Uh, what's that?"

He pointed at a pair of Mine's glasses, with a chrome plate. He picked it up and saw a face on it.

Steven asked, "What do you see?"

Cyril said, "Probably her glasses."

Peter shivered, "That's not just glasses…"

He dropped it and screamed, "AAH! FACELESS!"

Lana cried, "Oh, shit!"

Mizuki gasped, "No way…"

Archer asked, "Wait, was that a face?"

Steven said, "No… It can't be…"

They turned to Mine, who had a mouth speaker and LED eyes in her face, with wires and metal on her. She spoke in a robotic voice, "Onigiri shall rule all…"

Mine Kuramae is a robot! But why? The Gang and ISIS were shocked by her appearance.

Ray cried, "Are you kidding me?"

Steven cringed, "No…"

Archer shrieked, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Mizuki asked, "Why is he screaming?"

Cyril said, "He's afraid of robots."

Peter whimpered, "So do I… but we don't talk it… I wonder if she's in my fan club."

The ISIS agents, Steven, and Mizuki glared at Peter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>At Tohru's house, she held up a small sheet of paper. She read "<em>Challenge<em>".

She glared, "So, it begins…"

She left, as she went to fight someone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who is Tohru fighting? And why is Mine Kuramae a robot, working for Onigiri? Find out in the next chapter…<strong>_


	105. Onigiri's Hell Maker (Part 3)

_**Chapter 93  
>Onigiri's Hell Maker (Part 3)<strong>_

* * *

><p>When we last left the underground area, where the ISIS agents were captured by Onigiri's henchmen, Ayame Sohma, Mine Kuramae, and Osaka, The Gang makes a beeline rescue to obtain the ISIS agents, returning to the surface. However, Ayame and Osaka have better plans, confronting the heroes. They fled, leaving Mine and a group of female soldiers, dressed in blue school uniforms and rice ball helmets, in battle with The Gang. However, during a scuffle, after Farra and Heather ran out to get Ayame and Osaka, Steven hit Mine with the wood plank, breaking her face, revealing that she is an android. But why, and why is she working for Tohru Honda?<p>

She moved robotically, as she beeped, "What are you looking at?"

Peter cringed, "Your crazy robot face!"

Lana huffed, "I was gonna say that."

He replied, "Well, she looked creepy."

Archer said, "No shit."

Mine examined her face, as she saw her face on the floor. She gasped, as she cried, "No. My beautiful face. How could you? My master created me to obey Onigiri! And you made me a destroyed machine!"

She growled from her speaker, "You're going to regret it! I am a human being!"

Cyril asked, "Uh, no. Who built you?"

Steven said, "Did Ayame created you?"

Mine responded, "No. I was found in an old junkyard, as one of the old androids of the 1980s. For some reason, some crazy scientists created me, out of spare parts. I was built to act like a _normal _girl, and act as I please, even if anybody knows who I am, and even if I remember who or what I was. But Onigiri, with the know-how, made me advanced and very silky and shiny. Not to mention the curves I got."

Peter said, "Effects of the _Alternate Universe _DNA to people, or something."

Archer said, "You don't know who created you…"

"I do!" Mine yelled, "But, shut up, my memory track was corrupted, during Onigiri's rule."

Archer gulped, "Okay… Don't mean to say it, out loud."

Peter said, "Dude, you got beef with this fembot?"

"So did you, Mr. _Gynoid Fan Club_!"

Lana whispered to Mizuki, "Archer, when he was young, pretended that the vacuum cleaner was a hot girl. His dick wasn't the same…"

Mizuki whispered, "Big Guy has his own _Female Robot Fan Club_, devoted to him. About 500 fembots loved him."

Lana said, "Jesus… I didn't know that. The guy's such a pussy."

Archer barked, "Now, shut up, we don't mean to ruin your body, but we figure that you'd come along quietly!"

Mine beeped, "Negative! You seven will fall! Onigiri shall rule you all! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Mizuki, unimpressed, fired a laser shot from her finger, blasting a hole to her head. Mine stopped laughing and stopped moving. She collapsed and shorted out, with her brown hair, flowing on the ground. She fizzled and cracked, as her eyes faded.

"I wanted it done, soon," she said.

Ray sighed, "Well, that is a huge mess, here."

Peter asked, "So, what now?"

**XXXXX**

Ayame, with the Kamek wand in hand, waved around the cauldron, glowing in a red and blue aura. Osaka then said, "Try this spell."

He proclaimed, "_Sing a song sex sells, Hot apple pie  
>Number one gunner, never get high!<br>Sift it, lift it, chip it down…  
>Time for you to go downtown!"<em>

The cauldron glowed, as Osaka was amazed. She let out a cold evil grin and said, "Hell, has it been relocated?"

Farra and Heather witnessed the view, as the beam shot to the sky. Farra asked, "Dude! What the hell is that?"

Heather said, "I don't know. Maybe we can fight these two, before they do something funny. Ridiculous for a couple of witches."

Farra said, "I don't think they're witches."

They flew down, as the smoke cleared. Ayame and Osaka were shocked by a figure with a green shirt and blue pants, with a huge grin on his face.  
>It was… <em>Cucumber<em>?!

He danced on top of the cauldron and sang, off-key, "_Oh, LADY~! I know a lady with high heel shoes, and socks and panties, oh, pretty LADY~!_"

**SLAM! **"OW!"  
>Osaka shut the lid on the cauldron. She asked, "What was that?"<p>

Ayame said, "Perhaps we said it wrong. Nice looking guy."

Osaka smiled in a blank look, "Lemme try again, Snake Man."

Ayame said, "Hold it… I want to be fitted for the huge plan."

He removed his red coat and showed a flowing black and purple tunic. He continued, "I wanted to be dressed for this occasion. It makes me clash with the darkness that our master shall bring in."

Osaka said, "I like it! But that'll be fun, if I had one."

Ayame said, "Give me a spell, and let us try it out. Because, the worlds, from inside _Mother Earth_, will shake and stir."

A voice called out, "Sorry. I prefer mine stirred, only."

Farra and Heather appeared, in front of Osaka and Ayame. They glared at them, as Osaka smirked evilly. Ayame stared at them, as Farra scowled at them. Heather asked, "Uh… What are you doing?"

Farra fell in a THUD, as she got up and groaned, "Focus!"

Ayame said, "You two… I take it that Mine and our Sashimi Corps has ended your friends."

Heather shouted, "Were you there? Huh? Where were you? They got their asses kicked!"

Farra said, "And what the wha is a _Sashimi Corp_? Is that Onigiri's minions, unlike _you two_?"

Osaka said, "There's more of us, other than myself and Aya-kun. Snake Man and I wanted to make sure you got out of her business, along with your other friends. We know about you teams, including _Kona Force, Hanajima, _and_ those pathetic B-list lesbians._"

Farra huffed, "Leave my sister out of it! So! You aren't the _only _minions to Onigiri! Who do you have, with your _maniacal _plans for world conquest?"

Heather cried, "YEAH! You two are so finished, once we escape!"

Ayame said, "All in due time. You _will _see our minions, in action, when we rule you all. But we decided to bring in a huge surprise for you. Hell and Limbo shall be roleplayed into one, so says _Onigiri…_"

Farra asked, completely angered, "One thing… Is _Tohru Honda _alive?"

Osaka smiled, "You don't get it?"

Heather shouted, "We saw her die, in front of our eyes!"

Ayame said, "Tohru Honda is immortal… She'll never die. That stab to her was just a small prick. But when she confronts you, then just wait until she has the right tools to end this wannabe band."

Heather cringed, "I'm scared, Farra…"

Farra growled, "You think so, but no. We can best her, but we can best _you, _first! You two whores ain't gonna best us, while our friends rescue Archer and his friends."

Heather snapped, "And even Mine, your slave, will fall to us, through the power of friendship and justice!"

Osaka smirked, and then glared at Heather, "You take the American… There's an American here…"

Ayame asked, "But there are _two _Americans…"

Osaka pointed at Farra, "Salinas…"

Farra blushed, "What did you call me?"

Heather shouted, "ENOUGH! I'll fight you, white hairy!"

She charged at Ayame and tackled him down. But…  
><strong>POOF!<strong>

He disappeared, as she fell to the ground. Heather looked around and asked, "Eh? Where'd he go?"

Farra cried, "What happened?"

"I don't know! I wanted to take him down, but…"

She found Ayame's tunic and gasped in fear. She shuddered in fright, "Uh… He-he-he-he-he… He's vaporized!"

She cringed, as Farra cried, "What?"

Osaka stepped back and was worried, "Oh, no!"

She ran away, as she went looking for Ayame. Heather growled, "AYAME!"

Osaka laughed, as she disappeared, "I'll return, once I find Mr. Snake Man! And when I do, you're gonna pay!"

Farra huffed, as she sighed in regret, "Nice work, Heather," and in sarcasm.

Heather snapped, "SHUT UP!"

She pounded the ground and growled, "Fuck! They got away! And just when things are good. I swear… I'll find those two…"

She shook in complete anger and cried, "I WILL BURN THOSE FUCKHEADS TO THE GROUND!"

Farra said, "Easy, Tiger. Reminds me of someone we know?"

Heather shrieked at her, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

**XXXXX**

Archer snapped, as he and Peter were carrying the body of Mine, to the lava vat, "NO, SHUT UP! I mean, if it _is _lukewarm lava, don't you think she'd reboot inside?"

"Dude, I've seen _T2._ And since the lava won't be ready, better to seep in her servos, so she won't resurrect herself. It happens. Lava is lava."

"Hey, bad news, Kamehame! This lava isn't scalding, it's in room temperature!"

Mizuki said, "It should be done. But I guess dunking her in wouldn't be a bad idea."

Lana asked, "And how so?"

Ray said, "Jesus… The guys have seen the movie, yes?"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke never saw it."

"I did," Mizuki said, "It was for a project for a movie, a while back."

She added, "What? I meant for escape vehicles. You know, inspiration?"

Archer and Peter threw Mine into the lava, as she sank down.

"Situation…"  
>"Resolved!"<p>

They looked at the lava and saw her sink, while melting a bit.

Ray said, "Wow… For lukewarm lava, it gets the job done."

Cyril said, "No wonder it was meant for us."

Lana asked, "Incidentally, why is there a lava vat in a cave?"

Steven asked Mizuki, "You should know."

Mizuki thought, "Odd. Lava never appears in caves… Unless…"

She gasped and shouted, "Find Farra and Heather and let's get out of here!"

Archer cried, "WHY? We just saw a gynoid melt in lava, at about 200 degrees!"

Cyril said, "Actually, it's more of _millions _of degrees."

Archer shouted, "Also, shut up, what makes you think we can leave this cave!"

**RrRrRrRrRrRrR…**

Mizuki trembled, "_That's _why…"

The tremors began to produce, as the cave started to crumble a bit from the ceiling.

Lana cried, "Jesus Christ!"

Steven shouted, "Uh… I don't _he's _responsible!"

He asked Mizuki, "Miz, what's happening?"

Mizuki said, "This is _no ordinary _cave… This is a…"

**POOSH!  
><strong>Lava spouted out of the vat.

Lana cried, "Oh, shit!"

Mizuki shrieked, "**VOLCANO!**"

"A WHAT?" Peter cried.

Steven shouted, "GUYS! RUN OUT OF HERE AND GET TO THE BATTLEVAN!"

Cyril asked, "What about your friends?"

Steven said, "Farra's got it. She has wings! Now, Gang, and ISIS, _back to the vehicle~_!"

The lava began to splatter all over the cavernous throne room, as The Gang and the agents ran off, getting away from the lava. Ray was on Peter's back, as he was following Mizuki and Steven. Archer, Lana, and Cyril were in front.

"So, what now?" Peter cried.

Steven shouted, "We find Farra and Heather, and hurry to the BattleVan, before we burn to death!"

Ray called, "HEY! Can you possibly speed it up?"

**XXXXX**

Heather remarked, "No. I don't know how he disappeared… It's like a magic trick…"

Farra said, "Well, they'll be back. But I'd like to know why they were at a cauldron."

She opened the pot's lid and asked, "S'alright?"

Cucumber replied, from in the pot, "_S'alright_."

Farra closed the lid, but was confused, after she closed it.

"Shee… I think they made a crackpot."  
><em>(Rimshot)<em>

She then found a spell book and found the bookmark for a spell.

Farra said, "Dude, look at this."

Heather asked, "What's this?"

She read the spell for _"Evil Bowser_":  
>"Evil Bowser is an evil koopa, bent on revenge on the worlds, including the <em>Mushroom Kingdom. <em>He is considered _Hell's Koopa_. He has the same powers and abilities as Bowser and Dry Bowser, and also his 5th cousin once removed, Wart. However, when he has beaten a hero who wants to end his rule, he destroys the world he is in. This monster has no weaknesses, but he has a taste for _Hell-a-peno jalapeno peppers._ His most hated rival in the world is _Weegee_, who was the only plumber to-."

She sighed, "T.M.I. And everybody knows that Weegee is creepy."

Heather said, "What else does it say?"

"No idea. But we'll find the others and return to AAW HQ. I think we just prevented a huge disaster."

"Sounds good."

She grabbed the Kamek wand and said, "We should take this, too. Just think… Onigiri, who is alive or dead, is responsible for hell in the alternate worlds, including ours."

She said, "And if I see Ayame again, I'm shoving this where the sun never shines…"

Farra smiled, "Looks like you got an arch-rival. But no biggie. We'll see him again. They're not that far."

Heather responded, "Well, what I'd like to know is how he was vaporized and left his shirt here?"

"It's called a tunic. And to be honest, it's not easy. I don't know why, but no one enters the realm, changes into smoke, and runs naked. That's weird."

"Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. It's better than your escapades for paying cash for AAW currency, after being chased by an asswipe paranormalist, Dib."

"Look, that was long ago! If you didn't save my butt, I would've-!"

**RrRrRrRrRrRrR…**

"What was that?" Heather asked.

Farra viewed the volcano and gasped, as the lava spewed from the top, "LOOK!"

The rest of The Gang and the ISIS Agents were running to the girls. Steven shouted, "FARRA! HEATHER! RUN!"

Heather shrieked, "OH, SHIT! A VOLCANO!"

Farra cried, as she signaled to the others, "HURRY! LET'S GO!"

They all ran off, heading to The Gang's Tour Van. Will they make it, in time?

Farra shouted at the Shy Guys, "EVERYBODY RUN! MOLTEN LAVA RUNNING!"

The Shy Guys viewed it and began to evacuate their village.

Archer said, "Moral of the story: _NEVER build a village in the center of the earth!_"

Ray cried, "NO SHIT!"

Mizuki yelled, "Less talking, more running!"

Steven cried, "THIS IS NUTS!"

One Shy Guy announced from the bullhorn, made from wood and vines, "Evacuate the village, lava has come, and it's not from Bowser's Castle! Shut down ALL restaurants! Evacuate the schools! VOLCANO LAVA HAS ARRIVED YET AGAIN! EVACUATE!"

Cyril said, "Primitive, yet advanced."

Farra shouted, as she pointed at the van, "There it is!"

They stepped inside, as Heather tripped down, hurting her knee. The ISIS agents stepped inside. Farra screamed, "HEATHER!"

Heather moaned in pain, "GO ON WITHOUT ME!"

Steven ran off, as Archer stepped inside. Lana shouted, "WAIT! GET BACK HERE!"

He grabbed onto Heather, as the Shy Guy announced, "All Shy Guys enter the shelter, before lava reaches the city!"

Mizuki cried, "What's happening? Where is he?"

Steven said, as he carried Heather, "You okay, kiddo?"

Heather said, "I think I broke my leg…"

They headed inside the van, as Mizuki was in the wheel. She spoke, "Keep your seatbelts fastened, and hurry! We got about 1:45, before the end of the world."

Lana said, "It's just a volcano disaster!"

Mizuki said, "To them, it's their _new _world. Now, shut up and buckle up!"

They buckled up, as Mizuki activated the afterburners. The van drove off, going past the lava. It produced airplane wings and began to fly up. Mizuki then said, "I see where we came from!"

They found a huge hole in the ceiling, where they entered the world, and flew into the hole. The van disappeared, as the lava consumed all of the vast land, while another aircraft flew by. It was Osaka and Ayame, in snake form. She said, "Oh well. At least we'll try another place for hell on earth."

Ayame, as a snake, said, "Poor Mine. But that's okay. We have spares of her."

"Is that fine?"

"Of course. I never leave, without my assistant. But we'll need more _Sashimis_ to help Onigiri's conquest, seeing as they are now burnt up scrap iron."

Osaka said, "I think I know where to get some. I owe a favor to a friend of mine."

The aircraft flew off, as Osaka laughed in a quiet giggle.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a huge grassy field, Byakuya was in the middle of the field, waiting for his opponent.<p>

"She should be here…" he said, "Hopefully, we will end this… once and for all."

Tohru showed up, smirking evilly, wearing her white shirt and red gym pants. Her hair was in braids, while holding a long sword. She said, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Byakuya said, "Took you long enough to come here. I have been waiting for you."

"Where's your bitch? By bitch, I mean, Hanajima?"

"This is my battle. She has nothing to do with us. But I'll fight you alone, since I brought a spectator, who's also a witness."

Canada, with his bear, was drinking coffee, on a chair. He waved, "Hey. Go, Byakuya! Go!"

The bear asked, "Who are you?"

Canada replied, "I'm _Ca-Nay-Dia_."

Tohru said, "He is feeble… Plus, I guess he can watch you die, before I can do it to him."

She thought, as she glared, "He's bluffing… I can sense her, but where?"

She held up her sword and said, "It's a good thing I have obtained this from the _Video Game World_, after I destroyed it."

_Tohru is holding a blue sword – Soul Edge_!

Byakuya said, "Soul Edge? You actually grabbed that evil sword?"

Tohru smiled, "Power flows through me… You conceited wretched soul reaper…"

He responded, "While you have a huge powerful sword, it's no match for me. All it is, is a pathetic blade."

"Really? You, the owner of a small shelter for alternate universe survivors, can best the likes of me, Tohru Honda? You forgot something… I may be evil, but I am cunning…"

Canada whispered, "Uh… What should I say in his defense?"

Byakuya said, "It's more of a _Refugee Camp _than a _shelter_. But I vowed to end you, one way or another. You have caused enough turmoil and terror, since you were spawned here."

She laughed evilly, as she said, "Me? I caused enough turmoil? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You forgot another thing! Chris McLean was responsible, too! That was before I killed him, making these worlds my own to play with! And yet, since I return from the Video Game World, unharmed, I see that these worlds have become peaceful and safe, only for my dutiful and dastardly tactics! Think about it… I have many minions that I wanted to help end, but they all fell to me. In fact, at this very moment, the Kona Force _and _The Gang have fallen to me, out of my trickery! Of course, I haven't heard wind of Tenma."

"Try looking through a crystal ball; even a mirror… and maybe you shall find what you're looking for. Of course, my battle is to permanently finish you, once and for all. Back up in Canada, you and I had a stare down. But now, it ends with a fight to the death."

Tohru held her sword up and said, "Then… Finish it!"

They both charged at each other, clashing sword at each other. Byakuya dodged out of her blade, about to swipe downward. He slashed at her, but Tohru sidestepped his attack. She held Soul Edge up, as Byakuya fired a huge barrage of energy shots, from his sword. It surrounded Tohru, as she growled, "Damn… You're good."

He then summoned a spell, "_Binding Spell 61: Six Light Rod Poison!_"

Tohru was surrounded by the Six Light Rod Poison spell. She growled, "Damn!"

Byakuya said, "Admit defeat, Tohru Honda. You have caused hell on the worlds, for the last time. Or have you forgotten about that you can never win? You're still weak. In strength alone, I am at a disadvantage, but you… I'll win, at all costs."

He placed his sword down, as it sank into the ground. It grew a lot of huge blades, surrounding Tohru.

"What is this? You're giving me the spike bed, in this height of slumber?" She laughed, "You're pathetic, huh, dumbass! How can I be impaled by these, while I am beside the nails? Now _that's _hammer time…"

He growled, "I'm sick of your non-sequiturs."

He then shouted, "_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_. Scatter."  
><em>Translation: Vibrant display of 1,000 Cherry Blossoms.<em>

The spikes exploded into cherry blossom petals. The petals slice into Tohru, cutting her skin and clothes. Tohru fell to the ground, as she was bleeding.

Byakuya said, as she was suffering, "They are not spikes. They are the blades that rise from the ground. Depending on how those cherry blossoms are scattered, countless blades are born. Before long, knowing the number of blades is pointless."

"Damn you…" she growled.

"I know your every move, since you ascended from the Video Game World, and turned it into your own personal hell. All I did was make you suffer, really quickly. I saved my best attack on you, since I grew tired of waiting. You, Tohru Honda, have ruined this world, killing countless people, including Hiram Matthias… Arisa Uotani… Chris McLean… even the entire _Plas City_… and the populace of South Park."

She stood up, still in pain, shouted, "You're going to suffer, Byakuya! Have you forgotten that I can never die? I am immortal! The powers of human, robot, beast, and alien grow inside me, even with the sword of Soul Edge that I, _yes_, stole. But it's perfect, since I _am _evil! I'm going to crush you, one way or another… You act as though you don't care what I do. I was once one of the good guys, or the Resistance, with that worm, Hanajima, but those days are over. I achieved in killing Chris McLean, for my friends… but I figured that I don't need those sorry sluts."

"What a mouth you have. You're still as thick-headed, as you are destructive. You cannot change my mind about my fate… nor your own."

Tohru started to regenerate her cuts, as Byakuya said, "That was an appetizer for you, _mon cheri_. Now I shall feed you the main course. See? I can play by _your _rules and your own lines. But I should warn you, once I release my _Bankai_, your fate shall be sealed. You will die, for your act of murderous temptations, and as your rule as the Alternate Worlds' goddess of _peace_. You're simply the goddess of _destruction_."

He held his sword and said, "Scatter."

His sword turned into cherry blossom petals, as it went toward Tohru, again.

"Senbonzakura…"

Tohru held her sword up and huffed, "Predictable…"

She raised her sword up and glowed in a blackish aura. She threw her sword down and blasted at him, with a huge dark blade swipe, striking Byakuya. Canada watched on, in horror.

"Oh, dear…" he whispered, "She's mad, eh."

He stood in place, as he was bleeding in his arm. He then said, "You're very good. You have such power. But you have no _zanpakuto_. You have demonic powers. Tohru Honda."

Tohru said, "You think you are predictable, with your cherry blossoms? It's fall, but it's not spring. The leaves of the autumn wind flows through my body, as the sudden chill goes into me, unaffected by the cold. I enjoy fall's activities, including Football, Back to School, and even Veteran's Day and 9-11, but that's what most people say."

She glared in a demonic look and said, "But the most favorite autumn holiday is the one that suits me well… _Halloween_…"

She bellowed, "I AM ONIGIRI! I am the _nightmare _of the alternate worlds… and the woman who is even powerful than _those that cannot be mentioned_."

He said, "How childish. You, the hellspawn of Satan and Cthulu. Fine then. Since you're not willing to surrender, feel the end of your crusade…"

He held his sword up and dropped it again. He then said, "That was one part of your hell. I'll do it again, since that was my strongest attack. But just so you know, this is the last time… You'll turn to dust, before you take everything over, and before you even try to attack me again."

He then summoned blades from the ground, again. Tohru snickered, as she held her sword up, "_That's _your _Bankai_? You're bonkers, Byakuya, if you can bonklers me with that ridiculous technique again."

He bellowed, "Scatter. _Senbonzakura kageyoshi_."

His Bankai attack goes after Tohru, as she slashes through the attack, with her sword. She blasted a huge dark energy shot at him.

"How pathetic." He said, as his bankai deflected it. The senbonzakura attacks her, as she evaded each attack. Tohru sliced at another attack, but is surrounded by three waves of senbonzakura. She gets blasted by all three, sending her to the ground. Tohru, out cold, growls in anger.

"No way… There's no way…" she muttered, as she was bleeding, "You… I took your first attack, like it was nothing."

Byakuya said, "Like I said, the _Senbonzakura_ is an easy attack to avoid, _if _you knew how. Think of it this way, a relentless barrage from every direction, by billions of blades, attacking simultaneously. However, your so-called _Four Powers_ are by far clumsy and crude. Your evil ways have made you inept, powerful, and even in a smashmouth style. That is why you can never counter or avoid the nimble assault of _Senbonzakura_."

Tohru laughed, as she was still on the ground, "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm… Mmm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm…"

She said, "Guess I am powerful enough to kill… But I see that Bankai is better than Zenkai, nor should I fly a _Monkai_. But even through rain, sleet, and Senbonzakura, I shall pluck your pretty petals… to the metal."

He spoke, "Your words are completely useless and incoherent. Your arrogance will cost you, dearly. You talk as if you wanted to be assault by my _Senbonzakura_."

Tohru glared, as she grinned in a grimace look, "Yeah… You could say that…"

"Hmm?"

"You think I can take a Bankai, and become bonked out? Tough titty, said the kitty."

"What did you say?"

"Don't make me repeat myself… Byakuya Kuchiki. I think it speaks for itself. You just don't want to believe it, in front of your refugee here. Then I'll say it again… _ALL SHALL FALL TO ONIGIRI, INCLUDING YOU, BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!_"

She glowed in a dark aura and started to grow big. She then consumed herself into a white glow, as she grew into a monstrous beast. She then said, "Now, you are the first to witness, since the Video Game World, my true form… But not yet. I'm saving it for a special occasion… You shall see it, and then suffer… firsthand!"

Her skin changed into lumpy white skin, looking like rice, with her fingers made of California Rolls, her eyes made of seaweed, and her mouth full of razor sharp teeth, made of cold steel.

Byakuya was shocked. He thought, "Is this what I feared? A frail little girl, consumed of darkness, turning into a demonic edible monster? She's not like the others…"

Father Hathious spoke from beyond the skies, "The world must be free of your _illusions_! Of your _**MADNESS! **_YOU are _NOT _the lonely _Onigiri_! I know who you are! YOU… are the **BEAST! **You are the **BEAST!**"

Hathious's words were direct. Tohru Honda changed into a monstrous beast-like yeti, with white rice skin and her hair flowing down, waving around her body, wearing her clothes, all tattered.

Canada cringed, "Oh… Oh, Maple Leaf…"

Byakuya said, "So, combined with the alien, robot, and beast, in your form, you become the monster that you have become."

He asked, "So… Does your form have a name?"

She growled, as she roared from the heavens, as she glowed in a reddish hue. She smirked, as she pounded her chest with her fists.

"So, why has she become so powerful, after she took a huge onslaught on my _Senbonzakura_, twice?" He thought, "It's as if she's neither Tohru Honda _nor _Onigiri. She's become something we'd never seen before… Rice for skin, sushi for fingers, long hair made of real synthetics, eyes of seaweed with the look of evil, and the same powers as a Great Ape or a Kaiju Monster…"

She roared, as she raised her arms up. She slammed her fists down onto the ground, as Byakuya dodged it. He then continued, "She's not for real. A woman with a heart of darkness, and a pure heart… she cannot become so powerful, even to succumb to my Bankai, and countless attacks. But it will take more than a monster attack to defeat me."

She continued to slam the ground, trying to hit Byakuya, but he kept dodging out of her onslaught and mayhem.

He called to Canada, "Canada! Get out while you still can!"

Canada cringed, "Let's go, Kuma-Panda…"

His bear spoke, "No."

Canada asked, "Kumajiro?"

He didn't run. Canada's bear was watching on, as Canada was in worry. He asked him, "Why not? Byakuya told us to run, while we still can! Now, why won't you obey him? He owed us a debt of gratitude, since we agreed to join the refugee?"

Byakuya cried out, "CANADA! RUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"GOTCHA!" Tohru cried.

**WHAM!  
><strong>Byakuya fell down, in one swift strike of Tohru's evil claw. He fell out cold, as Canada quietly shrieked, "Byakuya!"

Tohru laughed evilly, in a booming deep voice. She laughed, "You think I'd be predictable, too? That's the problem with people like you… You take pride, only to kill someone who is evil… That is why I have these powers… because of pride! Who do you think you are?"

Byakuya groaned, as he was not moving. "Impossible… I was focused on Canada's safety, only to be distracted. But I knew Tohru, in her evil form, can strike, knowing I'd evade it. But how could she have known?"

Tohru reverted to normal, with her clothes ripped up. Byakuya moaned, "Let me ask you something… Why did you guess I was going to attack, after you swung with your brute strength? Well… Answer me."

Tohru picked up Soul Edge and said, "Isn't it obvious? It doesn't take a _Shonen Jump_ to learn about _your _ways, Byakuya Kuchiki."

She held her sword and said, "Even for your _Senbon-_whatever, I can enjoy destroying your body, in the midst of battle. I've waited a long time to kill you, using your ways of peace, in order to rescue those who fell to me and my minions."

She lifted her sword up and stomped on his chest. She continued, "What can I say? Miracles happen. Where I come from… There _are _no miracles… There is only pain… and suffering… and death…"

She swung Soul Edge towards his chest, as she screamed, "DIE, BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!"

**ZAP!  
><strong>"AAH!" She got blasted by an electric wave, knocking Soul Edge off her hands.

The bear dashed in front of Tohru and bellowed, "This fight is over. You made your point…"

Canada cringed, "Kumajiro?"

Byakuya said, "No… Not now…"

Tohru growled, as she held her hand, "So, it _was _true."

The bear glowed in a white aura and grew into Hanajima. She was disguising herself as Canada's pet, in order to see how she fared. She glared, "You want to kill him, go ahead. But not while I am around."

"So… I _knew _you came, Hana," Tohru smirked.

Byakuya said, "Careful, Saki Hanajima… She's grown into a darker power."

"I'm aware of that. You haven't even used your true form of _Senbonzakura_, but even now, it wouldn't be enough of defeat her."

Tohru said, "I'm truly flattered…"

Hanajima said, "Your move, Onigiri."

She stood in a stance, as Hanajima and Tohru stared down.

"You promised you return, after you have killed Chris McLean. But I can now see that you're a monster. You were right. You _are _a monster, Tohru…"

"I'd watch that cocky tone of yours, Electric Girl. Or I'd end up giving _you _a taste of my ultimate beast form…"

"This form… How did you even transform into a monstrous rice ball yeti?"

"You mean… my _Nigirimeshi_? That's my true form. I am a mere Onigiri, trained by an Omusubi, with the powers of Congregated Control, to become the nightmare of _all _Alternate Worlds, the _Nigirimeshi_. Killing Plas City was an amazing accomplishment. After I have obtained that power, I can grow to a large power, without being uncontrollable. You could say that killing Chris McLean made me the demon you see, today. I chose to wait, until someone steps in and derails my plans. You, Byakuya Kuchiki, The Gang, and The Kona Force, all of you are on my shit list. Now it looks like you're out of luck."

"You madman."

They continued to glare, as Tohru turned away and said, "But I proved my point. I have ended your last line of defense. Now, it is time to begin hell… on earth…"

She walked away, as Hanajima growled, "You…"

Tohru said, "One day, our paths will cross again… and _this time_, I shall kill you… All three of you."

She laughed, as she left the field, leaving Byakuya on the ground, as Hanajima helped him up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said, "Tohru Honda. Whatever she is… she'll always be a rice ball."

Hanajima replied, "A _Nigirimeshi_. It means _Rice Ball _in Japanese. I guess she wanted a bigger form. But I am appalled by her actions. Honda killed many, including the Video Game World, South Park, Plas City… and our world could be next…"

She said, "You and Canada should leave, before anything else happens."

Canada whispered, "What did you do to Kumajiro?"

Hana replied, "You mean the bear? He's back at the refugee camp… He's safe. He's sleeping with Cuba."

"Cuba?" Canada smiled, "What a guy. I'm glad he hates America, and not me."

Hanajima smiled, as Byakuya looked away. He then sensed something.

"Hanajima! Get down!"

He shoved her out of the way, and was stabbed by a dagger, in his chest. He fell to the ground, as Hanajima looked down.

"NO!" She cried.

"No! Mister Byakuya!" Canada trembled.

Tohru called out, from far away, "SUCKERS! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She disappeared, as Hanajima cradled Byakuya in her arms. He croaked and coughed up blood.

"Byakuya! I promise… Tohru will pay!" She cried, as Byakuya was dying.

"Don't worry… I'll be fine…" he said, "For now… Get… _Nigirimeshi_…"

He fell dead, as Hanajima cringed in sadness. She seethed in anger, as Canada was in tears.

He sobbed, "He saved you… That blade was intended for you, eh."

"Tohru… It won't have to end, like this." She said, "I promise you. One day, Onigiri will fall, and the worlds will be in peace… even if I have to kill you, to do so…"

She then remembered May and said, "I know it seems farfetched and sudden… but it is all up to Haruka and Hikari, now…"

She glowed in an electric static, as she watched from the sky. She says that May and Dawn are the only ones left to stop Tohru. We understand May, but why Dawn?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	106. Who Can You Trust?

Tohru was in her room, as she was trying tarot cards, and using pictures of past characters. She then said, "Well, as long as I want to celebrate my bloodlust, now that Byakuya Kuchiki is dead, I'll try my hand at cards…"

She replied, "No news on Tenma, Cell, _or _Frieza. I wonder if they have succeeded and turned hell for me."

She then flashed a huge white ball of energy and said, "Show me… Give me the outcome of my minions…"

She then viewed each moment. It began with Dan, impaling his crowbar into Tenma's severed head, after she was mauled by Mayura the were-cat. Another showed Osaka and Ayame escaped, as The Gang rescued the ISIS agents from a deadly volcanic fate. It also showed the Kona Force fall to Cell and Frieza, only for the villains to be destroyed into dust, by the angels, Panty & Stocking.

"WHAT?" She gasped, "HOW? HOW DID THEY ALL FAIL? Tenma… Cell… Frieza… Ayame… Osaka…"

She threw her chair and shrieked, "DAMN IT!"

She seethed in anger, as she sighed, "Pathetic… I have achieved revenge, but all my minions have been dealt with… Yolei… Melissa Hawthorne… Prussia… Chitose Hibiya… Narue Android… and the rest… They all failed me. ALL OF THEM!"

She grumbled, and then smirked, "Fine. I don't need them. Let them be loyal to me, still… But from hereon in, if you want something done right, you'd do it yourself. And damn it, I swear that my shit list will grow…"

She then had her stomach rumble. She said, "Oh. But first, I should get something to eat. Villains like me don't work on an empty stomach."

She placed her mask and cape on the table, as she got dressed in a small coat. She said, "Well, since I shall be going, I can act this way, until someone stops me."

She held her dagger and said, "But just to be sure…"

She left to go out to eat, as trouble began to rear its ugly head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 94<br>Who Can You Trust?**_

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, May was going to work, all revitalized and amped up. She said, "Awesome! I only missed three days, but at least I'm back in action!"<p>

Miyazawa called to her, "May, be careful on your way to work."

May said, "Yes, Yuki!"

She ran down the stairs and headed for work in the bakery. Yukino, however, seemed completely worried.

"Tohru Honda," she said, "She's responsible for me, being with this little kid. But, nevertheless, April promised me to look after her… and I promise that her death by Onigiri shall not be in vain."

She held her chest and said, "April… You didn't have to die, like this… No, never. May was precious to you, but I _still _don't get why. In any case, you _won't _rest in peace, until Tohru Honda is dealt with… just as long as May doesn't fight her, powers or not. In that way, it'll be fine. After all, she's delicate and small."

She said, "What I'd do to be completely athletic, now, only for fighting this Onigiri… and hoping to leave this goddamn world. She brought me in this mess, and now, I'm going to rub her out."

She then said, as she got dressed, "But first, I should go get supplies for dinner."

She left the Broken Shades, as she was still worried over May.

**XXXXX**

Later that afternoon, Tohru was walking down the street, looking for a place to eat. She then viewed a bakery, located down the street.

"Oh, goody," she said, "I hope they have strawberry shortcake (not the doll), or even chocolate crème."

She then thought, "But… I'll bet security cameras are watching my every move. I better be my old nice self, for this one… And if they push me, Onigiri will tell it, like it is."

She stepped in the bakery. She approached the counter, as May turned to her.

"Welcome!" May smiled.

Tohru blushed, "Oh… She's cute…"

But then, she gasped, "Huh? April?!"

"Please forgive me, ma'am. Welcome to our bakery. My name is Haruka. How may I serve you?"

Tohru then said, relieved, "Oh, good. I thought you were someone else."

"Well, now that you mention it, there _was _someone I know, named April, but she died. I was sad to hear that she was killed in a storm… And it was summer, too."

"Oh. Then, uh, my condolences. Anyway, I, uh… Oh, well, there's so much on the menu. I cannot even begin to choose."

She then said, "Uh, how's this? Do you deliver?"

May said, "Well, yes. But we can only deliver cakes and treats for over $25, or any currency, at a time, with a 15% tip, in any."

Tohru huffed, "Damn your prices…"

She smiled and said, "Uh, sorry… That is too much for me. But if you put it that way…"

She bowed and said, "I'd like a strawberry cake, with frosting, and I'd like half a dozen parfaits."

May smiled, "Coming right up. For here or to go, ma'am?"

Tohru said, "Delivery. Just drop by my house and give me those treats. OH! Can you also add some of these cookies here, too?"

"Sure. We have an assortment from Yoshi's Island. They make the best cookies, since 1992."

She gave her a bag of cookies, as May gave her the price, "That'll be $27.50, please."

She gave her the money and the address, as she blushed, "You know, you look cute, uh, Haruka, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Yuki thinks I'm cute, too."

"Yuki?"

"Yes. She's my roommate… and somehow my caretaker."

"Oh, I see."

She thought, "I wish to kill her, but… not in public. Not to mention that she's as cute as Kisa. But why bother? This girl cannot be April… or for that matter, how does she know about her, and why does she look exactly like her, but with a colorful look?"

She said, "Uh, if you're not available, how about we hang out together? I mean, if you're not in the mood, if so…"

May said, "Oh, no. I'd love to. But any day I am off, it's okay by me."

Tohru bowed and replied, "Good. I won't let you be bad by it. My name's Tohru, by the way."

May thought, "Tohru? Huh… She's the same girl that Yuki heard of…"

She asked, "You know, Yuki thought that there was a girl named Tohru Honda, who calls herself Onigiri. But I think it's bupkis. You think so?"

Tohru gasped, as she stammered, "Onigiri? Her? Oh, no, I don't think I look like her…"

"That's good to hear. There's a lot of people named Tohru Honda. Or just plain Tohru, if anybody wants to be a Honda wannabe. But I know you, Miss Honda."

Tohru thought, as she glared, "What is she, an idiot? I _am _Onigiri, dammit."

She smirked, as she smiled, "But… She could be useful…"

She said, "Well, thank you very much. And thanks again for the cookies."

May smiled, "Anytime, Miss Honda. Your cake and parfaits should be delivered in a couple of hours."

Tohru left the bakery, as May waved, "Thank you! Come again!"

Tohru smiled and said, "A wonderful girl she is. Who knew she made good cookies. Ah, well, not all people are bad."

She returned to her home, as the sun set to dusk.

**XXXXX**

The following night, Yukino was finished making dinner, as May was by the table. She then asked her, "Yuki, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Yukino asked.

May replied, "Well, what would you say, if you know a person, who was responsible for a bad thing, and yet, another person with the same name comes along, and you befriend her?"

Yukino asked, "You mean like if they are named Joe or Kent or Brian or Charity?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I really don't know. But if see someone like him, or her, then I'd ask them if they know anything that bad person did, and ask if that person is the same one."

"Uh, I don't get it…"

"You know about Onigiri, right?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry that I played possum. But I was curious, after I woke up, still with a cold."

"Well, you know she goes by the name of Tohru Honda."

May thought, as she gasped, "The girl from before. Of course."

_Still a bit air-headed, as Tohru._

Yukino responded, "Well, I'm afraid that looks can be deceiving. Remember Narue Android? We used to think she was Miss Nanase. But now, she's become a good robot, helping us out. But in the end, a spade is a spade. What goes around, comes around. I still think the android is evil… I could tell, since-."

"Since you did _Steel Snow._ I know, I know… I've heard about it. But she has become a nice person. But lately, she hasn't written to us."

"Ah, she'll be fine. She's in _Oceanside Koopa Beach_, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Yukino then asked, "Wait. Why would you ask me that?"

May said, "Oh… No reason."

"Oh… kay…"

May thought, "If Yuki thinks that this Tohru Honda is the same Onigiri, she'd flip. Besides, there's no way that the girl from before is her. Is she?"

**XXXXX**

Back at Tohru's house, she viewed a picture of May and said, "Cute little Haruka… You're the only one to give me joy, even in my tainted heart. But still, I wish to see you again… But I think it's time she meets _Onigiri_, herself."

She then said, as she looked through the phone book. She remembered how May delivered the cakes.

_May rang the bell, as Tohru answered it. Tohru was in her blue uniform, as May was in her pink maid outfit. She said, "Special delivery!"_

_Tohru said, "I'll bring it in."_

_She asked, "Won't you stay?"_

_May said, "I can't. I'm going to go home, soon. Yuki would be worried about me, coming home late."_

"_Oh, that's too bad. If you want, I can see you in your place. Where do you live?"_

"_Oh, by the Broken Shades Motel. It's not that far, but it's steady."_

"_Right. Okay, then. Would you like a slice, before you go?"_

"_No, thanks. If I have one, right now, I'd get fired for this. I'm not allowed to eat the sweets I deliver or serve, while I am on my shift. It's a rule."_

"_Oh, that's sad. But, that's okay. You can come see me, whenever you're by here."_

"_Thanks. Gee, you're a nice girl, Miss Honda. But I should be going now."_

_She waved, "Bye."_

_Tohru said, "Bye, now."_

_She glared, as May disappeared, "Dimwit…"_

She muttered, "_Broken Arms, _er,_ Shades… Motels… _ Where is it? Where does she live?"

She found the address and said, "Not that far, eh?"

She smirked evilly and said, "For Haruka, I'll give her a scare… I can't kill her, unless she knows about me. And she does know… _nothing_!"

She cackled, as she fled to the _Broken Shades Motel_.

**XXXXX**

That night, May was sleeping, while Yukino was wide awake. A figure appeared by the window, as she got up. She saw through the window and viewed a shadowy figure. It was Tohru, in her disguise. Yukino growled, "Her… That bitch!"

She got up, as Tohru viewed from the window, "Hmm… So, _she's _Yuki."

She stepped back, as Yukino stepped outside, looking at her.

"YOU!" She snapped.

Tohru whispered, "Quiet. Everybody's sleeping."

"Sorry… But I have bone to pick with you."

"How so? I just wanted to see this girl, the one called Haruka."

"I know your sick plot. Don't lie to me! You are here to kill her!"

"Here me out… uh…"

"My name is Yukino Miyazawa. And I am caring Haruka, er, May!"

"May? Is that what's she is called? She could be August, September, June, or July… but all the rest have cold names, except for Summer, which isn't often…"

"Enough! Why the hell are you doing here? She meant you no harm."

"How so? I keep hearing word about this girl… You should know that I am a young girl, like her."

"Look… She is in a mood, since April died. She hasn't been herself, after that tragic moment… in which _you _did. A summer snowstorm… Plas City… an entire populace frozen to death, in front of your eyes… and you even hurt your own friends, just for greed. I know about you, when Chris McLean was your student. But don't think you'll want glory!"

Tohru smirked, "Is that right?"

Yukino said, "I know so. Just leave May alone."

Tohru asked her, "Let me ask you a personal question: Do you care for her, and why is she special?"

Yukino shivered, as Onigiri went closer, "Tell me."

Yukino said, "To be honest…"

She then thought, "If I tell her about her powers, she'll kill me. I have to keep it a secret."

She said, "April. Yes, I care for her, but it's because of April. I never knew why, but this Haruka is an enigma. Of course, seeing she is special to me, it counts for something. I love her. Despite the fact that she is annoying, energetic, and very humorous, she's still a little kid. You think you care for someone like that? May and I met, when we were in the woods, as I was going for a walk. But when we met, everything changed. The only reason I watched over her was because of the dangers we encountered. But, while I was a tad bit angry at her countless foolishness, she is still caring. Haruka has no powers, nor does she have a technique. She's too special…"

Onigiri looked away and was upset. She turned around and said that Yukino was indeed hitting home, meaning her words cut deep. Tohru then said that she felt her pain.

"You think you had special people? I had my parents. My father died, due to an illness, when I was young, and my mom died of an accident. I was alone, but my friends came to me, in my aid, as long as we honor my mother. My mother was the one that brought us together… Of course, that was before I became what I am…"

Yukino huffed, "Bullshit."

"No, it's true."

"Then, why would you kill your own, out of sheer anger? You know damn well that you're an evil being."

Tohru adjusted her mask and said, "Maybe I am… But what I do is none of your concern. If this Haruka is special to you, I may unlock the secrets of why you protected her. You can trust me. I am aware that I was once a nice woman, but I can trust people that have a good heart."

She grinned evilly, "But then again, if you have something to hide, in which I do not like, who knows? Maybe you get stabbed, or killed, or gutted, or become a corpse, when you least expected."

She held up a dagger and held it upward, like a pendulum. She then whispered, "Tick, Tock," while Yukino was in disbelief. She continued, saying that she'll not bother her, as long as she is acting nice. She usually never kills slaves.

"Take the pendulum…" she said, "It's like the Sword of Damocles is hanging over your head, waiting for the right time to strike. And then, one day, when you least expect it…"

She stabbed the rail, by the motel, and said, "I keep my friends close, and my enemies closer… The closest is my minions… but they have all failed me."

Yukino said, "True… Maybe because they all stopped you, Hanajima, The Gang, Excel and Hyatt, Rachel, and even your former friends. But I'm not going to let you ridicule me."

Tohru went closer and said, "Then… How's this?"

She kissed Yukino on the lips, as Yukino blushed in shocked. After 20 seconds of kissing, Yukino shoved her out of the way.

**SLAP!  
><strong>She slapped her, and then rubbed her lips. She growled, as Tohru adjusted her mask back on.

"You bitch!" Yukino seethed.

Tohru said, "If it means that much to you, Yuki, perhaps I shall leave."

"You do that. But only if you tread by these words – _Stay the hell away from Haruka_!"

Tohru sighed, "Hmph! Your loss. You seemed nice to me… But still… one way or another… I'm coming after you… until I know… the truth…"

She started to drop her arms and whispered, "Onigiri rules all… All will tremble… The chosen few shall perish, while the lucky ones serve me… I… I… I…"

Yukino asked, as she was frightened, "Uh, Onigiri?"

She lifted her head back and leapt out of the second floor, flying off to the exit. She landed on the sidewalk, in a dismount.

"Whoa! What airtime!"

Tohru stood up and started to twitch. She turned to Yukino and said, "One day…"

A truck drove pass her. After the truck left, she disappeared. Yukino was in shock.

"No way… She's a psycho…" She said, "There's no way that Onigiri would've known…"

She went back inside, as May was still fast asleep. She went to her bed, lying beside her.

"May," she whispered, "I am sorry… Tohru Honda _must _be stopped, no matter what she said."

She felt her face and was in a moment, knowing that she has to protect her.

"I don't care if you knew about your powers. I won't leave you…"

May moved a bit and snuggled by Yukino's body. She held her tight and smiled in her sleep. Yukino clutched her fist and growled.

"Stay on your side, you-!"

"_Do you care for her, and why is she special?"_

Yukino gasped, as she remembered Tohru's words.

"_If this Haruka is special to you, I may unlock the secrets of why you protected her. You can trust me. I am aware that I was once a nice woman, but I can trust people that have a good heart. But then again, if you have something to hide, in which I do not like, who knows?"_

Yukino calmed down and whispered, "May…"

She grabbed her tightly and hugged her. She then started to cry.

"May… I won't let her hurt you…"

May woke up, and saw Yukino hugging her. She whispered, "Yuki? What's wrong?"

She said nothing. She still hugged her, as May was confused.

"Hey, Yuki, you can tell me. But seriously… Can it wait until morning? I can't breathe."

She continued to hug, all night, as she was still hurt, over Tohru's words.

* * *

><p>At Tohru's house, the next day, Tohru does a spell, with all of her cards. She then flashed a white light and sorted each card out.<p>

"All knowing powers to be," she chanted, "Give me my next target! And give me the ounce of revenge that I needed!"

_Will you choose your NEXT minion to battle your foe?_

"No. This time, I'll fight them, myself… All have failed me. So, now, one way or another, Onigiri gets her act of revenge. And all because Ayame _and _Osaka didn't kill The Gang _and _produce Dark Bowser!"

The cards scattered around, as it flashed six cards, in the middle of her table. It showed six people.

"Ahh… 6. A number to kill… The Gang? The Kona Force? Who, mind you, who?"

She was ecstatic that she'll face either the LSAAWS or the AAW… but she was wrong. The cards showed six people, all female, but with a surprising twist.

She gasped, "No… It cannot be…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who were those six, and is Tohru going to kill them? Find out in the next exciting chapter…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at North City, Mike and Cucumber were having sandwiches.<p>

Jerome explained, "So, I came here, through this whole Alternate world situation, coming from the Paper World. And here I was… now owning a small auto body shop. But I feel like I need more."

Mike said, "That's sounds like fun, Jerry. I should go back home, soon. Maybe you should be in charge of the whole _Miyazawa & May _story."

"Nah." Cucumber said.

"Why not? You want to show your ideas to the world?"

"I don't know. Maybe…"

"You can talk to Miz-K. Your brothers will be happy to do so."

"Well… He may consider it. Personally, I just wanted to have a small part."

"Hey, small part nothing. You can add yourself into the M&M storyline, when you're in charge."

Jerome nodded and said, "Okay. But if he said NO, I'll come back and see you."

Mike replied, "If he said YES, you wanna go for a pickle smoothie?"

Jerome said, "Okay."


	107. Onigiri's Heart in Sync

"No… It… It cannot be…" Tohru gasped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 95<br>Onigiri's Heart in Sync**_

* * *

><p>Tohru viewed the cards, knowing who her next victims to try were. It showed six images of all female girls. In fact, they were girls we know – <em>Excel, Hyatt, Rachel Moore, Narue Nanase, Yukino Miyazawa &amp; May<em>.

"It cannot be…" she hissed, "I know of the ACROSS traitors… and Agent Hawk and Miss Nanase… but Haruka? No… There's no way!"

She growled, "So what if she is the spitting image of April, the one I killed! She's an innocent girl!"

She gasped and came to the realization, "Unless… Of course…"

She thought, "Maybe this Yuki girl is hiding something…"

She then stood up and said, "Of course, I'm going to need answers on why these six are my next victims. Surely they are merely kindling for my fire, but it burns me up. So, why?"

She left her room, heading outside.

**XXXXX**

Tohru, in her beige coat, was still lost in thought. She knows what she has to do, except that it would mean hurting Haruka.

"I don't know… This Haruka girl was extremely nice, but… I am the evil Onigiri. I am the most powerful deity in the alternate worlds. I am emotionless and rotten to the core… but killing an innocent girl, for something she did that I don't know of… it doesn't make sense."

As she walked off, Kagura, one of her minions, approached her and called to her.

"Tohru! Hey!" She cried.

Of course, her loyalty to Onigiri is kept hidden, in front of people.

"Oh, Kagura," she said.

She summoned her and said, "How about we speak privately?"

Kagura bowed and whispered, "As you wish, master…"

**XXXXX**

Later at AAW HQ, Farra presented the tomes of a Dark Bowser spell.

"So, what we believe is that a spell was conjured, during the middle of a world, inhabited by Shy Guys, before being ruled by Onigiri's three main minions…"

She then showed the pictures of Osaka, Ayame, and Mine.

"Minion #1 – Ayumu Kasuga – a.k.a. Osaka; born in Wakayama, Japan, but was raised in Osaka. She is second-in-command to Ayame. Osaka is given the name in her first year in high school. Spacey, yet very intimidating; she is a college student in Tokyo U. When the worlds were fused together, her evil lust increased, as we believe.  
>Minion #2 – Ayame Sohma – age: 38 – a fashion consultant and owner of a costume shop. He is believed to be one of Onigiri's main henchmen. He is glamorous and suave. Rumors say that he knew Tohru Honda, <em>before <em>the worlds became mixed.  
>Minion #3 – Mine Kuramae – an android we confronted, during our rescue mission. Currently destroyed. She was one of the many victims in the Alternate World mess-up, before her death. Before the AU, Mine was Ayame Sohma's assistant in said costume shop."<p>

Percival said, "And you confronted each of them, during Archer and ISIS's execution."

"Yes, we have, sir." Farra said, "We also learn that Tohru Honda, or Onigiri, is still alive."

Everyone gasped. She continued, "Ayame was about to launch the demonic Dark Bowser onto this world, but Heather and I foiled their plans. Of course, they already made a spell, but it wasn't a good one…"

Mizuki stated, "It was a small guy, inside the cauldron, singing in bad tunes."

Percival thought, "And they were so close… But still, Tohru is alive? Impossible. We saw her die, in front of us."

Farra said, "Since we have learn that Osaka and Ayame are Onigiri's slaves, we have to counterattack, no mercy."

Percival asked, "And the android?"

Mizuki said, "The android is destroyed. I shot at her, and we chucked her into a lava pit, which was a volcano."

She added, "We also learn that Onigiri has hired muscle in her army of darkness."

Farra said, "It's called… _The Sashimi Corps_."

Peter asked, "Sashimi?"

Steven said, "So, what is this Sashimi Corps? We know that they are girls."

Farra stated, "Not just any girls, Steven. Superhuman girls. But we have no idea who they were, upon learning of the data that _you _gave us."

Steven said, "Steven Cooke is knowing on what happened. We know that they dress as Onigiri, but with helmets, shaped as rice balls."

Percival said, "We can only hope that it's a disguise, rather than a uniform. We have neutralized the evil plans of Ayame and Osaka, have learned of Onigiri's newest muscle, and have learned that Tohru Honda is alive."

Peter griped, "Aw, come on! And here we thought the disaster ended!"

The phone rang, as Percival answered it. "Hello?"

It was Jonesy. He was at LSAAWS HQ, with the Kona Force, Daitenzin, and Konata.

"Percival, I have bad news about our mission… Put us on speakerphone. Konata and Kagami will explain further."

Percival said, "On it."

He said, "That's LSAAWS. We should have a conference call, on speakerphone. They had a disaster, during our trip inside the center of the earth."

Kanaka approved of the decision, as Percival put Miyuki on speakerphone.

"Good day, AAW teammates." She spoke, "As you are aware, we had hardships and disasters, since we last teamed up in South City, during the WWE Live show. But we have the bearer of bad news."

Jonesy screamed, "Ron the Rent-a-Cop is dead!"

The Gang gasped, as Jen stated, from the speakerphone, "Tohru Honda did it… according to Byakuya Kuchiki, who was at _Taj Mahome Video_, after killing Blade and Christo, who were about to be Onigiri's minions."

Heather cried, "And we missed it?"

Konata said, "Indeed. You guys were too busy with those huge bellies, you'd know from us."

Farra yelled, from the speakerphone, "Well, pardon us for eating 1,000 donuts! We almost died, after the Kona Force offered us donuts, again!"

_You did die, Farra… _Sumiyoshi said.

Percival replied, "Well, be that as it may, Onigiri's plan was derailed, in the Galleria Mall. However, in a WWE Event, we learn that it was a wild goose chase, mistaking Subaru and Chisa as Onigiri's henchmen. We later learn that Stephanie McMahon, the woman that hired us, disappeared. We believe Stephanie used us."

Jonesy cried, "The daughter of Vince McMahon?!"

Ropponmatsu 1 responded, "We happen to return to the auditorium, the same night, after the main event. It was now revealed that Tohru Honda abducted her."

Wyatt shouted, "No way!"

Jen cringed, "Oh, no!"

Iwata cried, "This is disastrous! A McMahon Family member is erased from existence!"

Kagami shouted, "GOD! Why can't you be serious?"

Peter spoke, in a serious voice, "_Watashi wa shinkoku._"

He said, "We're _all _serious!"

He barked, "Onigiri _must _be stopped!"

Miyuki said, "It gets worse for us…"

"NO!" The Gang gasped.

**XXXXX**

Tohru was in the alley, with Kagura, speaking privately. Tohru said, "I see. Yuki and Kyo played well, trying to obtain more for my minions. But I am shocked that a guy named _Cornholio _derailed your plans."

Kagura said, "I know. Having to play it out, with Yuki as Kyo, and Kyo as the beast… but we were found out, and we had to abort operations. I am truly sorry, Tohru… I failed you, since the plans have gone awry."

Tohru said, "It's not your fault. You did right, just to obtain evil… But it was a minor setback. However, there is but one task for you. I am giving you just one more chance."

She stared at her eyes and said, "Of course, you shall do as I say… Kagura Sohma… Do not make me kill you…"

Tohru moved her left arm to Kagura's shoulder and hypnotized her. Kagura was motionless, as her eyes went blank. She stood motionless and stiff, as Tohru had the mannequin-like Kagura in her control.

"Now, shall we begin your mission, Kagura?" Tohru said.

Kagura spoke in a monotone voice, "Yes, master… I shall do as you say…"

Tohru held up the pictures of Rachel, Narue, Excel, and Hyatt. She said, "I have a task for you. These four girls, I want you to bring them you, in your base. There are two others I want, but I shall tend to them, myself."

"Understood." Kagura said, "What have they done?"

Tohru held her head and said, "Maybe _YOU _should tell me…"

She held her head, as she started to view the past moments that Rachel, Narue, Excel, and Hyatt has done (from last season). She then spoke:  
><em>"Rachel Moore was responsible for stopping the disaster of North City, including Narue Android's reign of terror. Narue's involvement was in a show in South City, as she, Excel, and Hyatt were responsible for stopping your monstrous gals, from attacking the stage. Chitose Hibiya was stopped by them, as Sayuri, Rein, and Yuko shorted out. Hibiya was eaten by a whale, after she was fought by an AAW member. Prussia, however, was terrorized by zombies, made by the girls that were attacked by him. Sadly, he kidnapped a small girl, who wanted to release her powers. Two girls, you did not mention, were also responsible."<em>

Tohru held up the pics of Yukino and May. Kagura continued:  
><em>"That is them… Yukino Miyazawa was responsible for ending ACROSS and Yolei Inoue, while Haruka was a mere background character. Haruka, the small one, helped out, when she helped the whale, Big Bertha, to rescue her baby calf. By the time Plas City was snowed in, Haruka and Yukino lived peacefully, but Rachel, Narue, Excel, and Hyatt were responsible for some of your countless failures."<em>

Tohru growled, "Tell me. This Haruka girl… Do you know of her, in any way?"

Kagura said, "The Puuchus that I have obtained, master, told me that the one called Haruka has an immense power, which helped stopped Hibiya, Prussia, and ACROSS. My allies also told me that Onigiri's Shashimi Corps were intercepted by Excel and Hyatt, heading to the City of Lawndale, Manhattan, Cincinnati, Springfield, Quahog, Langley Falls, South Park, North Park, Tokyo, Canada, and others to be named. Your recent _Sashimi Corps _are located in the Bermuda Triangle and the Forest of Fuji, after your recent fight with Byakuya Kuchiki."

Tohru growled, "NO! You mean those six _were _for something?"

She paused and said, "Wait… This Haruka has powers? You mean, you knew about it, and you never told me?"

Kagura bowed and spoke robotically, "I forgot, after Kyo wanted to leave, master. But I figured I'd tell you, right now. I had the message from outer space, in the Puuchus' _Space Station Shari-dama_. I was given the message, when I left the island that Kyo ruled, before we were found out."

Tohru said, "And you saw how she had those powers, right?"

Kagura said, "I am sorry. But it comes and goes. No one knows how she ended up with this intense blast… but the one called Miyazawa knows…"

Tohru thought, as she heard her words from Yukino.  
>"<em>Yes, I care for her, but it's because of April. I never knew why, but this Haruka is an enigma. Of course, seeing she is special to me, it counts for something. I love her. Despite the fact that she is annoying, energetic, and very humorous, she's still a little kid. You think you care for someone like that? May and I met, when we were in the woods, as I was going for a walk. But when we met, everything changed. The only reason I watched over her was because of the dangers we encountered. But, while I was a tad bit angry at her countless foolishness, she is still caring. Haruka has no powers, nor does she have a technique. She's too special…<em>"

"So, that is what she is hiding… This Haruka may be the key to obtaining power, since I can have her on my side," she said, "The side of darkness. She may be the twin of April, but a small idiot like her should be useful. Maybe we should obtain her."

Kagura nodded and said, "Master… Perhaps we should… we should… Perhaps we should kidnap Haruka, first, before we deal with the rest…"

Tohru said, "No. You have your orders. Make sure that the four girls I gave you are dealt with. You leave Haruka to me."

Kagura said, "Understood, master."

She still stood in place, as Tohru gave Kagura a black cape and red mask. She then said, "You have my blessing. You may bring Agent Hawk, Narue Nanase, and the two traitors to your station – _Space Station Shari-dama_. I shall deal with Haruka and Yukino, personally."

She barked, "And DON'T come back, until they are finished off!"

Kagura spoke, as she started to move, "Yes, Master."

She tilted her head up and said, "Teleport… 1-1-7-2-9…"

She was transported away, as Tohru sighed, "Haruka… And she was so nice to me…"

She thought, "But how do I tap into her powers? She seemed nice, but…"

She smirked, "Of course…"

"_Of course, seeing she is special to me, it counts for something. I love her."_

Tohru said, "The only way to break the girl, is to take the one who protects her…"

She sneered, "Yukino Miyazawa. _No powers, _huh? Nice try, but when the time's right… I'll pounce, and then I'll have her, right in the palm of my hands."

She concluded, "And if she doesn't cooperate, she joins Uo-chan, Chris, Father Hathious, and Byakuya Kuchiki… in death…"

She laughed evilly, as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Back at the AAW HQ, Miyuki explained to the AAW, through speakerphone, about the Kona Force's encounter with Cell and Frieza. Everyone was shocked, as Kanaka griped, "What do you mean it was a farce?"<p>

Nikki R responded, "Cell and Frieza set us up, as they wanted to destroy us, and the world."

Miyuki continued, "But luckily, they were rescued by two angels, as they said."

Heather asked, "Angels?"

Peter said, "Sounds like someone we know."

Steven responded, "Those angels… Who were they?"

Miyuki said, "Well, one of them had blonde hair and a skinny body, while-."

"NO WAY!" Steven cried, "Panty & Stocking came to rescue the Kona Force?"

Caitlin said, "They said something about working Steven Nevins, whoever he is."

"We know of the angels," Percival said, via speakerphone, "They assisted us, during our ghost hunt through Highland and Daten City. You guys are aware that Rei Tachibana is now put to rest."

Jonesy said, "We know that now. You guys are so lucky. We ended up with crappy jobs."

Watanabe said, "Well, not all crappy jobs. We had to go to a secret mission with Tsukasa and Kagami, during your escapades."

_A tough mission, indeed… _Sumiyoshi said.

Matsuya asked, "What about Steven Nevins? Do any of you know him?"

Heather replied, "He's my husband."

The LSAAWS gasped, "Oh!"  
><em>Oh!<em>

Heather said, "He was responsible for ending a sudden ghost outbreak in Daten City. He also helped me and Michelle, uh, that's his sister, to win the Daten City Footrace of Death, after I had such speed."

Percival said, "Steven Nevins was trained by a Black Dynamite, who was a revolutionist and a gunslinger. Plus, he was an expert martial artist."

Tsukasa asked, "Black Dynamite?"

Konata said, "Like in a movie…"

Kagami snuffed, "Let him finish."

Percival added, "Of course, Black Dynamite didn't bother helping out, fixing the worlds. So, he chose Steven N to take his place. Of course, he fought the Shredder, only to a draw."

Miyuki gasped, "Did you say The Shredder?"

Peter asked, "Huh? You mean the Turtle Dudes' arch-foe?"

Mizuki said, "Yes, we have. You never told us Steven Nevins fought him."

Percival said, "It was before he met us, during our excursion to Highland."

Miyuki replied, "It gets worse… Shredder was in our radar, by Kabapu, only to achieve his destruction."

Kanaka said, "And he let him go… Sounds to me like the British Bruiser wants to have fun."

She insisted, "Well, we _have _many stories, including this week, since we have learned of the outcomes of each mission. And now that we have known that Tohru Honda is still alive, kicking and in gear, we have to be extra careful on this. Miss Takara, I'm leaving the Kona Force and the Daitenzin your control. I shall use The Gang, Carl, Heiwajima, Rallo, Old Man, Hajime, and Fred Jones Sr."

Freddie held his sign up which said, "_What about me_?"

Kanaka sighed, "Fine… I'll have you paired with Old Man and Hajime. Fred Sr. will team with Rallo and Heiwajima. The Gang, you and Carl will team up."

Percival said, "Yes, ma'am."

Miyuki said, "I'll do my best to help out LSAAWS. Since I am Mayor of F City now, and I will protect this city, and everything else. We'll team together, for the sake of everybody."

Matsuya said, "Well put, madam."

Watanabe huffed, "That's a given…"

Kanaka said, "Meeting adjourned."

She hung up, as she turned to The Gang, Freddie, and the others. She responded, "Guys, trust me on this… Onigiri will fall, not just for her tactics, but for everything else."

Steven said, as he saluted, "You got it, Little Captain!"

Kanaka said, "Remember, this is a tough mission! I can't afford the team that ended Rei Tachibana _and _Rebecca Miyamoto to be wasted away by Tohru Honda!"

The Gang saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

Kanaka said, "Good! Please leave!"

**XXXXX**

At the LSAAWS HQ, Miyuki said, as she stood in attention, "Team, this is a crisis that must end. Now that we understand Tohru Honda's next move, it's time to strike. Daitenzin, you shall be Wave 1, led by Miss Matsuya. Tsukasa-chan, Kagami, you two will take Wave 2, with the Ropponmatsus. Kona Force, you take Wave 3."

R-1 nodded, "Agreed."

Nikki R said, "At once, Ma'am."

R-2 cheered, "Okey-dokie!"

Jonesy cried, "Wait! You're splitting us up?"

Miyuki said, "It's like this. We each have an even amount of soldiers in LSAAWS. Matsuya will have Iwata, Sumiyoshi, and Watanabe in Wave 1, Tsukasa and Kagami will take Ropponmatsus 1, 2, & 3 in Wave 2, leaving Wave 3 with Jonesy, Jen, Wyatt, Jude, and Caitlin."

Konata asked, as she was pouting, "What about me?"

Kagami griped, "Seriously, Miss "_I make the gynoids_"?"

Sumiyoshi replied, _She's dead serious._

Miyuki said, "You'll be with me… I'll be in back-up, in case anything happens. But for now, wait for further details. That is all."

Kagami asked, "Uh, one question… Why do you have to break two teams apart, and stuck us with the androids?"

Miyuki said, "A little activity to try. Seeing that there are 16 of us, and with myself and Kona-Chan in the sidelines, I'm pairing it, so that you guys will work as a cohesive unit, pairing the _original _Department of Security, _Team Purple Hair_, and the _Kona Force: Mach 1_ into groups of five. However, Miss Matsuya's team has a group of four. But I figured you need a break from your robot friends."

Kagami asked, "Uh, _Team Purple Hair_?"

Konata cheered, "I believe you, Kagami-sama!"

Wyatt groaned, "And to think we obeyed her…"

Kagami said, "Pathetic."

Watanabe said, "Knowledgeable, but very predictable. She's _just like _Kabapu."

Miyuki addressed, "Dismissed."

They left, as Miyuki was in a serious look, with her glasses shining. As the door shut, Miyuki spoke with Konata, "Kona-Chan… If you must, are the preparations ready for _Operation: Deep Snow_?"

Konata said, "Yes. Thanks to you, I couldn't sleep for days, making what you wanted."

"And that is?"

"The order is made. You can play with them, if you want. I know how much you wanted to have one."

Miyuki blushed, "Uh… save one for me, in case she survives."

Konata said, "You're such a _Moé _of all occasions."

Miyuki sighed, "Oh, dear."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Tohru Honda achieve at capturing May's powers, and even end her and Miyazawa's friends, with Kagura's help? And how will The Gang, The Kona Force, and all the rest, stop the Onigiri and her form, the Nigirimeshi? And WHAT is "Operation: Deep Snow"?<strong>_

_**Next chapter, we learn of Dawn's transformation from young girl, to student of Hanajima.**_

* * *

><p>Muscle Man appeared, in a black background, and turned to the 4th wall.<p>

"Hello. My name is Mitch Sorenson, a.k.a. Muscle Man," he said, "I am appearing in the upcoming "The Gang – IN-COLOR", following this season of "Miyazawa & May". I only appear in this story, a la The Red Guy, who frequently made cameos, likewise that Michael Cole loser."

He nodded, and continued, "Anyway, this is big for me, since Mordecai and Rigby appeared as The Gang's sister's slaves, which was their only part. Good thing, too. I thought those losers work for Onigiri. But that's life. Fives and I will appear, in frequent chapters, with my classic shtick."

He grinned, "You know who _else _will be in "The Gang – IN-COLOR"?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned…<strong>_


	108. The Dawn of a Dark Hikari

At a church, out of town, Father Hathious, the preacher from _Chapter 81 _was in a bench, sitting and praying.

"I know about Tohru Honda, more than anything… I know her… She is what she is… She _is _immortal! She's NOT! She's an eternal young girl… all because that demon, Chris McLean, gave her that power."

He glared up at the cross, "I… will… stop you. _I _am on a mission from God! And I WILL! NOT! BE! STOPPED!"

He then spoke, in anger, "Tohru Honda cannot be killed… She's the living embodiment of hate… Hate cannot be killed. Tohru's own kindness, heart, pure soul, and corrupt powers… they are nothing but a real identity. But… Onigiri can never die…"

The doors busted open, as a lone figure appeared, in a dark silhouette.

"Father Hathious, I presume?" The figure spoke.

"WHO? Who are you?"

"I am nobody you know of… but I _am_ familiar with _Onigiri…_"

The figure was female, with a black dress and white boots. She had long blue hair and a small body.  
>It was Dawn!<p>

"You know… Tohru Honda?" Hathious inquired.

Dawn smiled and said, "We should talk. I was sent by Tohru's _former _entourage/partner."

Hathious gasped, "Hanajima…"

She glowed in a dark aura and shone purple eyes and said in a demonic voice, "Where should I begin? Do not fret, by the way, father… I am on _your _side."

It seems that Dawn has been training with Hanajima. But why is she siding with the man that lost his father to Onigiri?  
><em>Find out… right now!<br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 96<br>The Dawn of a Dark Hikari**_

* * *

><p>"My name is Hikari," she introduced herself, "I am the student of Saki Hanajima, a woman who knew of your father, Hiram Matthias."<p>

"You… You know of him?"

"She told me. The Jindai High Massacre… and even his death, at the hands of Tohru Honda. They were all countless. You, Jebediah, are in grave danger."

She responded, "Though I wouldn't go out, on a night where Onigiri rules… for a dollar and fifty cents. But with the worlds, in turmoil, the amount is now $6.66… and a poffin."

He asked, "How? How do you get this dark power, for a good woman like you?"

Dawn explained, "You see… I was not always like this."

She explained her story, as Hathious was listening:  
>"<em>I was brought to this world, only to gather some beauty in me. However, in a city that was snowed in, killing thousands, I was turned into a mannequin, from a botched spell for eternal beauty. However, I was freed from my spell, by a friend of mine. But the spell was only for 7AM to 7PM. Hanajima took me back to the source and freed me from my wooden shell. But in the end, the successors that did this to me died in a freak snowstorm. After that, I left my friend, to stay with Hanajima…<em>"

* * *

><p><em>Following Dawn's departure from Plas City, and leaving May, for now, she was in Hanajima's old house. She and Hanajima returned home, leaving the Broken Shades Motel. Dawn missed May and Yukino, as she was on the front porch.<em>

"_I miss Haruka and Yukinon…" she said._

_Hanajima asked her, "You okay? You feel ill."_

"_Miss Hanajima?" She asked, "Is this much to be in? I mean, is it okay to live here, with you?"_

"_It's normal," Hanajima said, with her long black hair, in a braid, "I'm used to being in a normal house. My brother, Megumi, is living with me, for the present. In the Alternate Worlds, he's been hanging with evil cursed people, such as the vampire, the mummy, and The Undertaker."_

"_The Undertaker was a wrestler, not an evil cursed person."_

"_True. But he has the same dark electric waves, as the others."_

"_I didn't know… Plus, I thought he was a guy in a pair of tights. But I guess not."_

_Dawn stepped inside, as Hanajima changed into her purple and black casual wear. She asked, "So, when does the training begin, Miss Hanajima?"_

_She glowed in her eyes and said, "The training begins soon. For now, we should talk."_

_Dawn trembled in fear, "Wow. What dark shadows…"_

_Hanajima said, "Of course, in order for you to train, you must learn of what has transpired, since I lost Uo, Motoko, Mai, Minami, and Mio… and even Tohru…"_

_She went to her room, as Hanajima talked to Dawn, about the beginning, which began with Tohru learning the Congregated Control, obtaining the Beast Gene, Robot Gene, and Alien Cell, in order. Hanajima also told her that the powers can be obtained by those of a pure heart, since a rare few, aside from Tohru, have obtained it, including her pupil, Aya Hoshino, and The Gang members, Peter, Heather, and Farra._

"_No way… You mean someone I know has it?" Dawn said._

_Hana replied, "Of course. But only ONE died of uncontrolled powers. That was Miyu Yamazaki. She was killed, after using her powers, in a massive burst. Aya was hurt by it, but vowed to have someone learn it, by controlling the main three vessels of the Congregated Control."_

_Dawn said, "Miyu had the Beast, Robot, and Alien in her, before Tohru took it. Was it worth it?"_

_Hanajima said, "Yes. But one man, Chris McLean, abused her, manipulating her into joining him."_

_Dawn responded, "Oh. That was mean of him to do so…"_

"_It wasn't… Tohru knew about it, by herself. After she killed Chris McLean, my guess is that her thirst for power increased. The Tohru Honda I knew was no more…"_

"_And she became the one that freed me of my spell… because she did it, so-."_

"_To kill you! You're obviously a target, since you know me, very well! If she found me with you, it could be the end of us."_

"_I never knew that. Hanajima, maybe I can try to get a Congregated Control, just like her… If I think about it, maybe the Congregated Control would stop Onigiri, since she has three of them. If I choose one, I could earn all three and become as powerful as her… and Miyu, also. I don't care if I get any 3."_

"_That may take some time. But I think that you may grow to be my perfect dark ally, since the Resistance has been disbanded, with only me left. What I CAN tell you is this – Train with me, and you shall help fix the worlds, as what Tohru would've wanted, before she was controlled into a powerful version of a dark and twisted being. Even with Haruka, and her bizarre powers, and you, with your own powers that could make you become a deity, you could be a heroine, just like Haruka and Yukino."_

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so. What do you say?"_

_Dawn held her hand and said, "I'll do it. But only because… I wanted to help May… and Yukinon…"_

_Hana smiled, as Dawn responded, "So, how do I start?"_

"_Soon," Hana replied, "But it can be a dangerous task for you, training with me."_

**XXXXX**

_So, in a mere training battle, outside a huge grassy field, Dawn and Hanajima fought with each other, exchanging punches and kicks. Hanajima grabbed her down and said that it wasn't enough. Dawn then sighed, as she tried her best.  
>It continued on, for days, as Dawn learned many attacks to avoid, as long as she was focused on her strength. Hanajima glowed in a purple aura, as Dawn shone in her eyes. She then landed a punch on Hanajima's chest, absorbing some of her aura into her.<em>

"_No!" Hana cried, "How did she…?"_

_Dawn started to glimmer and sparkle, as her eyes changed into a golden left eye and a silver right eye._

"_The Xatu Vision!" Hana thought, "I am a psychic, but I am not powerful."_

_Dawn dropped to the ground, as Hanajima was on her knees. She looked at her heterochromia eyes and whispered, "That was your first Congregated Control, Hikari… The Xatu Vision… Your eyes have changed color, at random. But this is rare of you, to have such a power, with two eyes."_

_Dawn looked in her compact mirror and looked at her gold and silver pupils in her eyeballs. She shrieked, as she was shocked by her new eye color._

_She stammered, "What happened to me? Hanajima didn't tell me, yet! How could my blue eyes have changed color?"_

_Hanajima said, as she held her, "Hikari, you were in your form. Like I said, the Xatu Vision can change your eye color, at random. I know it looks like you're a weird looking girl, but it's fine. Pretty soon, you'll learn to control your powers."_

_Dawn whispered, "What have I become? Why do I fell that it'll rain, in a couple of minutes?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean? How could you have known? It wouldn't rain, until-."_

_Thunder began to boom, as it started to drizzle. Hanajima smiled, as she hugged her, "Dawn… I'm so proud of you. You've learned to control the powers you have… and I'm the one who just gave it to you."_

_Dawn asked, "What powers? What's going on, Hana?"_

"_It's nothing. Let's head inside, before you get sick."_

"_Okay."_

_They got up and ran for home._

**XXXXX**

_It continued on, during the autumn, while her friends were in Canada. Hanajima made her fight her, as she exchanged punches and kicks. She even learned every attack from Hanajima's arsenal, thanks to her newfound Psychic powers. As she progressed, she learned to master her powers, including her Xatu Vision. By the end of her training, she has become just like Hanajima._

_She changed out of her clothes and changed into a black dress, similar to Hanajima's dress. She then bowed and said, "Master, I have done well, as the powerful student to Saki Hanajima…"_

_Hanajima said, as she brushed her hair down, using her hands, "Hikari Berlitz… as you are called, with your gold and silver eyes… I grant you my powers of the electric waves. You shall use these, along with your Xatu Vision. But remember, you have to obtain 3 Congregated Controls, before you achieve FULL Power."_

"_If I ever return, I'm getting me a Xatu to catch, and use it for my Pokémon contests."_

"_That will wait… For now… I must…"_

_She then sensed a vision. She remembered the image of Byakuya and turned away. She vanished into thin air, as Dawn cried, "Master Hana!"_

_She said, as she thought, "She must've been in a hurry."_

_Hana spoke, through her thoughts, "Hikari… I am sorry that I have to leave. But I have something to do."_

_She then started to glow, as her body started to stiffen._

"_Oh, no! Not again!" Dawn cringed, as she was turning into a mannequin again._

_Hana spoke, "It'll be fine, Hikari. For the next two days, you shall be stiffen and rigid, becoming a statue for my enjoyment. And when you awaken, you shall bloom into one of my minions of justice… only then, you and I shall help stop Onigiri."_

"_Master… Hana… jim-."_

_Dawn was completely frozen, as her skin became pale and white, with her eyes shining in gold and silver, and her hair as black as night._

"_Hikari… This is all I can do… When you wake up, I shall guide you to where you shall go. After that, you're on your own. Guide on to your victory. I can sense that you are indeed pure of being my successor."_

**XXXXX**

_Days had passed, and the frozen and motionless Dawn was untouched, but has been through crazy weather… as rain drizzled, a small sunlight shone on her, a cold chill, a gust of wind, and a small flurry of snow went to her. The frozen Dawn became unaffected from the weather, as she was still motionless, with just her dress and hair a bit wet._

_Until… five days later, which was longer than expected…_

_Dawn started to glow from her eyes in a purplish hue, as she spoke, without moving her mouth, "I have awaken…"_

_Her statue form began to crack. After her shell completely cracked it shattered into pieces, revealing Dawn, fully energized, and fully focused. She glowed from her eyes again, as she smiled._

* * *

><p>"And that is when I came to you, par orders of Hanajima," she said, "Because I have learned that you have known about Tohru Honda… Jebediah Hathious."<p>

She then said, "During my journey, I also picked up a Flare Cell, which gives me the ability to shoot fire. With my Xatu Vision, and my experience training with Master Hanajima, I can perform Pyrokinesis."

Hathious said, "I sense the truth, child. Forgive me, Hikari."

He instructed, "If you want to help eliminate Onigiri, it will be a tough job. You came to guidance, only because Hanajima owed me a favor, after she told me about my father's death."

Dawn bowed and said, "Thank you, Father… What should I do, only to protect you?"

He proclaimed that Onigiri is going to release Hell on Earth. He then know of a huge skyscraper, which is located in a mysterious city, called _New Pork City_. It was a city, owned by Porky, but was usurped by Tohru, after she plans on a new city to rule, since she killed Mayor MacDanielson of South Park.

"When _is _this building to be fixed?"

"When the snow falls, in November. On the day when the evil Onigiri has her tower built, the_ Tower of SIN, GREED, LUST, and ENVY_, the snow will fall, in her color… red. You've heard of red rain. Red snow is new to the alternate worlds. Once it flutters into her city, Armageddon shall run again, into ruin… since the worlds are corrupt and mixed up. That is why I wanted Hanajima for help. But instead, I find her student, a new novice, to aide me. But your story checks out, since you have confronted and braved the evil Onigiri, up-close, despite that you have been frozen to the bone."

Dawn remarked, "Thank you. I do not wish to become dead. I wish to help end Onigiri, with or without May's help… But I _will _promise you this… Once Onigiri is gone, and extinguished, forever, I owe my friend to be with her, for the rest of time. But should I die, then I would be happy to see her again…"

She snuffed, "It's better than being alive, than a mannequin. Why do people treat me like I am a doll? If they push me, I'll shoot my electric waves at them! But luckily, nothing out of the ordinary would come, since my hair has become tame and very sinister…"

Her long hair waved around, as she started to float in the air. She spoke in a demonic voice, "Father Hathious… I shall make sure that Onigiri shall burn… in… hell… Until then, I pray for the future. Tohru Honda wins, there _is_ no future. We win, then the worlds will begin to revert to normal, and our futures will become whole, again."

She glowed in her eyes, a hue of violet, as her hair flowed and waved around. Hathious was speechless, as he prayed, laughing heartily, "God, it is the miracle play we have been waiting for! Holy savior, guide us to victory, because Hikari will save the day, as her powers may be dark and violent, it will be enough to shatter Tohru Honda's evil tower, and her life… in it!"

Lightning struck, as Dawn disappeared from the church. Hathious prayed, as he whispered that there will be a miracle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But over time, miracles will happen. Sadly, in the next chapter, one miracle will become shattered. Find out why, in the next chapter!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: <strong>__Dawn's heterochromia iridum in her Xatu Vision form is based on her Manga counterpart's (Lady Berlitz) eye color (Gold and Silver), which was on BOTH eyes. Her last name, given by Hanajima, was also referenced on Lady Berlitz, except her hair was black._

* * *

><p>Setsuna Sakurazaki, with sword in hand, bowed to the 4th wall and spoke:<br>"My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki, I am a popular shipping character in the fan fiction world, mostly for with Miss Konoka, my… uh… Anyway, I am here to note that I will make a full appearance in the story, real soon. Of course, they have placed me in the Fifth Season. But my role is limited. I only helped Mr. Pedro and Miss April, through secret training, during Season 2."

She bowed and said, "But now, I want a bigger role, now that my series, _Negima_, is finished. I needed to show up, with Miss Konoka, and maybe have a kiss."

She blushed, "Uh… Moreover, if they decide to choose me for a spin-off… I should… and…"

She calmed down and giggled, "Uh, sorry. I'm not used to being a great speaker."

She went on her knees and said, "I don't think there's anything in the _Miyazawa & May _bag for me. But I shall wait."

She unsheathed her sword and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	109. Snow vs Rice (Part 1)

The Gang returned to Asahi's house, as they wanted to recruit her. They figured since Tohru was alive, they owed her a favor.

"Why are we heading there?" Steven asked, "I feel like I wanted help from one of our friends."

Percival said, "Steven N & Michelle couldn't make it. Besides, we need all the help, since we owed her a favor, after our battle with Asahi, in West Plaza. Besides, she was very useful."

Mizuki said, "I hope so. Miss Sakurai was helpful, after she cheered Steven up."

They knocked on the door, as they heard no answer. Percival examined the door. He turned the knob and saw that it was unlocked and pried open.

"Come on," he said.

They barged into the door, as Percival called, "Asahi!"

Peter said, as he grew worried, "Asahi… She couldn't…"

Farra said, "No, she's fine."

They looked around, looking for Asahi, as her house was completely clean, but not messy. Heather and Steven C looked in the living room, while Peter and Farra were in her kitchen. Mizuki looked around the bathroom, finding her ribbon on the sink. Percival looked in her room, but is shocked to find her.

"GUYS!" He screamed, "Asahi's in here!"

The Gang ran in, as they looked in her room. They let out a gasp, as they saw Asahi, completely heartbroken and on the floor, with tears in her eyes.

Percival asked, "What happened?"

Asahi looked at him and started to weep tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 97<br>Snow vs. Rice (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Back at the Broken Shades, Yukino was about to leave, as May was sitting in the stairway.<p>

"Sure is quiet, since most of our friends are gone," she said, "But that's fine…"

Yukino asked, "Well, Rachel had to pick up Narue and her friends, The Gang has a gig, the Ropponmatsus had a mission, and Hanajima… well, let's not go there."

"I just wish I wanted to see Dawn, again. It's not the same, since she left us, for Hana."

"It's fine. She goes her way, we go our way."

"Yeah."

Yukino headed for the store, as May was getting ready for work. Yukino then said to her that she'll be running late, so she'll pick her up, later. May agreed, as she left the Motel. Yukino then grew worried, as she was still traumatized by the other night.

"How can she go by herself, with Tohru Honda around? I don't trust her, by herself, going out," she said, "Just be safe…"

Yukino left, as Onigiri was hiding behind a tree. She whispered, "_Just be safe, Haruka… I don't trust Tohru Honda, Haruka… _Prissy little skank."

She left, as she said, "Well, maybe I'll meet with her, before she works."

She dashed off and disappeared into the darkness.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, May was arriving at the street, where the bakery is located. She was happy to work there, as she was hoping to do her best. Until, Onigiri dropped down in front of her and let out a smile. May yelped, as she stared at her, with her mask on.

"Hello… Haruka…" Onigiri said, as May was trembling, "You late for work?"

May asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Onigiri…"

"Oh. So, _you're _Onigiri. I thought Onigiri was a demonic woman."

"I _am _a demonic woman. What do you think I was posed as, a succubus?"

"Good point. I think I did recall a few women to be bad, whenever Yuki and I confronted hateful people. They look young, but not too young."

Onigiri was confused, "Wait… You're not scared of me?"

May said, "A little. Why, Yuki mentioned that you killed April and Michi, with a freak snowstorm."

"Guilty as charged."

"Well, I came to tell you that what you did was despicable! April was my friend, when we met, and you killed her! You even tried to kill my other friend, Dawn. And yet, you just couldn't leave well enough alone!"

She started to sob, "I wish you were dead, Onigiri! How could you hurt the one ray of light, other than Yuki, and act like you don't care?"

Onigiri trembled and said, "It's… It's… Well, it's…"

She thought, "Damn it! How can I kill her? She cares for Yuki, Hikari, Hanajima, and everyone else. And yet, she doesn't want me around!"

May shouted, "Why don't you go away? You don't belong here, you fascist!"

Tohru gasped, as May went past her. She then said, as May left, "Haruka…"

She blushed, as she walked away, "She's due for a surprise… I can enjoy humiliating her… but… I may regret it."

As she disappeared, May thought, "That Onigiri looked familiar."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh, well. At least she's not going near Yuki, that's for sure."

She went into the bakery and apologized for being late.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Tohru, without her Onigiri attire, wearing her coat and skirt, arrived at the bakery, seeing May, who was focused.<p>

"Haruka!" She smiled.

"Oh, hey," May smiled back.

She was downtrodden, as Tohru asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well…"

She paused and said, "Oh… Never mind… I had a tough day, before heading to work."

Tohru said, "It's fine. Did you ran into Onigiri?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

May was shocked, as Tohru explained, "Well, I ran into her, on the way. She just looked at me and said nothing. Then she went away, without taking a second or third glance."

"Oh. She ran into me, but I told her that she's a bad woman, since she killed a friend of mine."

"Yeah, I know. April, right? You mentioned it, the other day."

"I'm fine. But sometimes… Sometimes I wish she'd return… I liked her, even though she respected me. But I wish she knew why she'd want me to be around."

"Oh."

Tohru said, as she felt heartbroken, "I know how you feel… My mom died, from an accident. And sometimes… I wish _she _would return."

She held her face and said, "Please, don't worry about April, Haruka. She's gone, but not forgotten."

May smiled, "Thanks."

She gave her a cake and said, "Here. That'll be $12.56."

Tohru left with her cake, as May waved to her. She smirked, as she whispered, "She has no clue…"

She left the bakery, as May was rather befuddled. She thought about both Tohru _and _Onigiri, and was confused.

"Tohru seemed to look like Onigiri… But it couldn't be her. I still say that there are a lot of girls like her, named Tohru. She couldn't be her. And incidentally, how could she have known April, since we first met? Was she from Plas City, before the snowstorm happened?"

She nodded and said, "Yuki's right. I'll have to be alert on this Onigiri. But how can I tell her that she tried to spook me, on my way to work?"

She said, as she felt upset, "I guess I should tell her, and set it straight…"

She continued to work, as Tohru was by the window, feeling dejected. She walked away, as she was still hurt, for trying to scare May.

"I know I'm not supposed to do it," she said, "But…"

* * *

><p>That evening, May and Yukino were walking home, together, as Yukino said, "Had a good day at work?"<p>

May said, "Yes… and no…"

"Huh? Why is that?"

May then confessed, "Yuki… It's… I saw her. I saw Onigiri."

Yukino gasped, as she continued, "It was on my way to work, since Onigiri stared me down."

Yukino held her and asked, "Did she touch you?"

"NO! I told her off! She killed April and Michi… She had no right. I told her straight, as she was about to stare me down."

Yukino said, "I see. And she didn't touch you?"

"No."

"Well… I have a confession… Remember when you were hugged, the other night, while you were sleeping?"

"Yeah?"

"I met with Onigiri, that night."

"NO! Yuki? You met her, and you never told me?"

"No. I'm so sorry. But if I told you about your powers, and even your life, I'd-."

"WHAT Powers? Darn it, Yuki, how many times do I have to tell you that I do not have any powers? Do you want to make me angry?"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Yukino shouted, as she held her shoulders, "If _anybody _found out about you, Onigiri would come and kill us. This isn't a psychotic high school girl we're dealing with… This is a lunatic, who killed our friend, when we appeared in _Plastic Kingdom_. This is the same girl that almost hurt Dawn _and _Hanajima! And yet, you don't know of your powers, because you are hiding it!"

May let go and was completely scared. She barked, "I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE, YUKI! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY I HAVE POWERS? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

She ran off, as Yukino chased after her, "MAY!"

May sobbed, as she cried, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I SAID I AM NOT LIKE APRIL!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT! WHY WOULDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? I was sworn to protect you!"

May halted and said, "What?"

Yukino said, "April promised me to look after you… right before she died… But I see that you still felt heartbroken."

May said, as she was crying, "April… If you told me so, Yuki, you should've said so. Onigiri broke my heart, when she killed April… and Onigiri wanted to ruin these worlds."

She said, "When April was dead, it broke my heart! I even saw you in panic, when I saw you scream her name! And then I thought to myself, hiding from you, that you need to be protected, too. When I overheard your conversation with Percival, you were completely shocked that Onigiri was an evil person… and when April was dead, from her evil spell. That's when I knew… you wanted to protect me… I want to return the favor."

She hugged her and said, "I… I want to protect _you_, Yuki…"

"May," Yukino smiled, "I never knew that."

She huffed, "But, nonetheless, you're _still _my protection, and I'll try to make sure that Onigiri doesn't hurt you. Also, I don't want you to run alone, as you meet everyone you meet. Trust me, May. April would've wanted it, like that. You're happy to be yourself, and you're grateful that you wanted to help me."

May whispered, "I wish I knew if I _had _powers…"

"Then, let me try and show you."

Onigiri appeared, smirking evilly, as she stared down at Yukino and May. They gasped, as Onigiri said, "We meet again, Haruka and Yuki… Too bad you sang like a canary."

Yukino cried, "YOU! What the hell do you want?"

Tohru smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I want _her_. And her powers…"

Yukino barked, "How could you have known, you bitch? How could you have known that she has powers, which she doesn't have?"

Onigiri laughed, "Oh? _You _told me, Yukino Miyazawa."

May gasped, as Yukino was shocked in disbelief, "Yuki? You told her?"

"I… I didn't!" Yukino snapped, "I told her to stay away from you!"

May sobbed, as she was hurt, "HOW COULD YOU TELL HER? Even if I did have any, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER?"

Yukino shouted, "I may be protective to you, but I would never confess about you, you prissy little punk! Can't you see that she wants to kill _both _of us?"

May nodded, as she was worried. Onigiri said, "Well, be that as it may, I'll enjoy watching you fall. Once I have your other friends taken care of… it'll be a matter of time, before you two join me…"

Yukino held her back and said, "What are you going to do to us?"

Onigiri said, "Isn't it obvious? The one person in Haruka's life… I am going to take. Why don't you tell her, _Yuki_, that she was from Plas City, who was created by April?"

May was completely surprised, as she gasped, "No… It… It can't be true."

Onigiri said, "Believe it. You knew of this burden, since April made you, after she was controlled by Yolei Inoue, who works for me. But it's a shame that you have forgotten. You're nothing but a small doll, who hasn't gotten used to being a real girl, huh, Pinocchio?

May shouted, "LIAR! I am not like that! I am Haruka of Petalburg City!"

"You were given that moniker… after April abandoned you."

"No… You mean… April is my mother?"

"Yes. Were you surprised?"

"You're lying! It's not true!"

Yukino shouted, "Bitch! How dare you scare May?"

May asked Yukino, "Yuki… Is this true?"

Yukino said, "Yes… I'm sorry. April told me the truth, after Yolei took you, back at the Plastic Kingdom. I'm sorry… that I hid this from you."

May was speechless, as she turned white as a ghost. She sobbed, as she cringed, "Why? Why didn't you say so? Why?"

She choked, as she was completely frightened. She then stopped moving and fainted. She fell to the ground, and was unconscious.

"MAY! WAKE UP!" She cried.

Onigiri said, "I guess her little heart wasn't good enough… And who would've guessed? She was a cute little girl, with a small size, big heart, and a perky chest."

Yukino whispered, "What have you done?"

She felt her pulse and said, "May's fine. She just passed out."

"Aw, too bad. She'll wake up, when she finds out that I have taken the only person left in her life…"

She grabbed her neck and shouted, "YOU!"

She started to choke at Yukino's neck, as she tried to break free. Yukino gagged, "Why are you doing this?"

Onigiri shouted, "YOU RUINED MY PLANS! You have lied to me, saying that May has no powers, but you said so much lies, you made a lonely little rice ball burning mad!"

"H-How could you have known?" Yukino pleaded, "You weren't even in Plastic Kingdom!"

"I have my ways…"

_Onigiri, aboard the Space Station Shari-dama, was looking through the past moments in Plas City, back when it was a kingdom. She then viewed of April's past, when she explained to Yukino, through a video, that she created May, and how Yolei confessed that she wanted the crown to herself, only for Onigiri's rule. It was when she and Kagura returned to the station._

"You…" she croaked, "You knew?"

Onigiri yelled, "YES! And you had to ruin what was a master plan! Yolei has melted away, May is traumatized, and I have the worlds in the palm of my hands! Maybe you should've stayed home! But you had to ruin me, when you swore to protect her!"

She smiled evilly, as she clutched her neck, "But now, now I have plans for you. You interfered in my plans, for the last time. Rachel, Narue, Excel, Hyatt… They'll be taken care of. And as for you-."

Yukino kicked her in the gut, as she let go. She shouted, "You son of a bitch!"

She socked at Tohru's face, as she was angry. She tackled her down and slammed her head into the ground.

"Asshole!" She yelled, as she continued, "You make me sick! You dare hurt May, I'll kill you!"

Tohru cried, "What now, huh?"

She kicked her off and stood up, adjusting her mask. She said, "May, as you call her, shouldn't be around. With me around, however, my nightmare in the AU will continue… and my rule shall begin."

Yukino rubbed her lip and scowled at her, "Okay, Onigiri… or Tohru… or whatever the fuck you're called… You want a piece of me?"

Tohru said, "What do you want from me, a parade? Huzzah~! You're parade is about to rain down, in sadness and disappointment. But do you feel lucky?"

Yukino said, "I don't care! May is my sworn protection, and I-!"

"You'll WHAT? You just broke your promise to April! April is gone forever, Haruka is out for the moment, and you just ruined her life! Admit it, Miyazawa! You're a joke…"

Yukino shook in fear, as she realized what she did. She seethed in anger, as she clutched her fists tight. She yelled, "I am… not… a joke… I DID WHAT I SAID! **AND I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!**"

She tackled her down, as Tohru and Yukino began to brawl around the field. Tohru strangled Yukino, as Yukino fought back with a rake to the eyes. Tohru shoved her down and grabbed her right leg, twisting it into a pretzel. Yukino kicked her out, as she stood up and punched her in the face, knocking her mask off. She punched her, again, in the face, as she was screaming in anger, shouting at Tohru to not hurt May. Tohru blocked her punch and said, "Is that all? You have such strength…"

She then kicked her in the stomach, as she added, "But so do I…"

She fell to her knees, as Tohru held her by the neck. She whispered, "Oh, Yuki… If you do as I say, Haruka may live, but shall die…"

"Never!" Yukino said, "I won't obey the likes of you!"

"Oh? And after you confessed the horrible truth to her?"

"I'm not proud of what I did! And I am regretting that I broke April's promise! But you, however, shouldn't even exist!"

"Neither do you… Bitch."

**SLAP!  
><strong>Yukino was struck down with a slap, as she fell to the ground, out cold.

"Funny. And here I thought you'd be in a huge challenge…" she said, "It's a shame, though. Here lies Yukino Miyazawa, the woman who ended my evil plans of Yolei Inoue, Chitose Hibiya, Prussia, and the New ACROSS…"

She stepped on her chest and pushed her down, with her heel, aiming at her heart. She said, "Now, will you obey me, Miyazawa? If you don't, your death will be much painful, as all the others…"

Yukino was moaning in pain, as she was being crushed.

"May… Wake up… Wake up and run…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>In a black background, Miranda Maynard appeared and said, "Uh, just so you know, in a couple of weeks, <em>The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May <em>is about to hit 100 chapters."

She bowed and said, "And, if I were in charge of the story, I'd make the previous battle more epic and bloody, except with swords and shields."

She complained, "Who would've guessed? Knives are used for cutting food! NOT for disemboweling!"

She stated, "And also… I'd like another part in this story, since I was reduced from _Star Character_ to _Bit Player_ like Michael Cole!"

Miranda smiled and said, "Thanks for your attention. See you in the next chapter."

She left, as she muttered to herself, "Also, can't they give me new shoes? My feet are aching… And they need highlights on my hair…"


	110. Snow vs Rice (Part 2)

At the LSAAWS HQ, Miyuki Takara was on the computer, finishing up on _Operation: Deep Snow_. She then said, "If I can find where Onigiri's Base of Operations is… maybe we'll launched the command."

Her laptop went blue screen, but it then said: "You want to help Onigiri… Listen to me…"

Miyuki gasped, as she learned of the location of her base of operations – _New Pork City_.

"Welcome to New Pork City… The Home of Tohru Honda… and her gravesite, where she will be buried by the heroes of justice. It's all down to us…  
>Now dumping foreign data…"<p>

Miyuki whispered, "No way… How could she-?"

She turned to the PA and called, "Kona-Chan! Assemble the troops! We're going to New Pork City! It's time we face Onigiri, once and for all!"

Outside the building, Dawn watches on, as her eyes glowed again. She smiled and said, "Tohru Honda… It ends… today…"

She then vanished into thin air, as the entire LSAAWS Group prepares for battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Percival holds Asahi, who was crying. Percival asked, "What happened? Were you assaulted?"<p>

Asahi said, as tears fell from her eyes, "My back-up dancers… They left me…"

"WHAT?" Steven gasped, "But how?"

Asahi explained, "They… They suddenly told me off. I rather not explain, but they said that they had a new job. I tried to reason with them, but one of them assaulted me, punching my stomach. They even laughed at me, and kicked me really hard. The pain went away, but not in my heart… Also, that's the last time I hired gynoids as back-up dancers."

Percival said, "Tell me. Who was their new boss?"

Farra said, "I know who…"

The Gang glared at Percival, as Steven said, "Okay, douchebag! What's going on? Tohru Honda is immortal, Osaka and Ayame want to rule over, the whole problems with Asahi and her dancers-… What the hell is going on?"

Percival said, "You guessed, did you?"

Heather remarked, "The least you can do is tell us why…"

He then said, "Well… I think it is time we talk, privately. Asahi, wait in the BattleVan."

She left, as Percival is about to explain to The Gang, about his role with Onigiri.

However… Tohru is about to have her own problems.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 98<br>Snow vs. Rice (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>Tohru continued to stomp on Yukino's chest, as she was screaming in pain, trying to make her join her. She laughed, as Yukino pleaded to stop.<p>

"Stop?" She asked, "How can I? I didn't want to hurt Haruka, but you are a meddling kid. You think I'll show mercy, after what _you've _done?"

"AAAH!" Yukino screamed in pain, as Tohru crushed her chest.

"Let me tell you something, Miyazawa!" She continued, "You call yourself a prissy little bookworm, all for your enjoyment? Well, don't get me started! The only thing that you are is the biggest charlatan that I have ever met! You lost your friend, made a promise to her, and yet you broke Haruka's heart and April's promise! You don't deserve to live… unless you want to become a part of me."

Yukino shouted, "NEVER! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! You used my husband, Souichiro! You hurt my friends!"

Tohru said, as she let go, "You know of him? A former leader of ACROSS? How childish of you. You have a dark aura in you, and I believe that you have something to share. Something inside his dark soul, lies the said soul that knows of your former life…"

Miyazawa said, "I guess you knew about me, from him, right? When I was a child, I thrive on being #1. But all these years, I have achieved glory. And yet, every year was great, until _he _came. The same bastard ruined my life, taking the #1 spot from me, before I started High School!"

She got up, as Tohru snickered. She continued, "But when I met him, he once told me that he loved me. I didn't understand love, until he and I decided to stay together… in which we threw away our masks. And by masks, I mean our _Perfect Student _roles. It wasn't long, before we became boyfriend and girlfriend, and then husband and wife…"

"Oh? I didn't know you were the Prince Yuki of your school… until he took it away. Ironically, your name is Yuki, too. Except you are simply a woman, and a pissy little whore. You wanted to be #1? I don't blame you. Nobody's perfect… even for you."

"How dare you!"

"I damn well know about you, even for a self-centered woman, like you."

"Well, I became a doctor, after he wanted to be a detective. I have news for you… What about _your _future? Is _Goddess _all you wanted?"

Tohru growled, "Damn… You're good. But I chose to extinguish you. You have such a past, and yet you loved your husband _and _your three kids. You want to help me be myself, Haruka can show it, but not you. You're screwed, Miyazawa… It's _never _going to bring April back."

Miyazawa smiled and laughed, "I see… You want to screw me? You're screwed… BITCH!"

She charged at her and tackled down Tohru, into the field.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at ACROSS…

"HAIL, IL PALAZZO!" Excel saluted.

"Hail, Il Palazzo," Hyatt saluted.

"What they said," Narue saluted.

She, along with Rachel, were in the presence of Lord Il Palazzo, who was sitting in his throne, meeting with the four girls.

Excel spoke to the 4th wall, "Lord Il Palazzo finally got some more time on the camera, since _Chapter 80_!"

Il Palazzo spoke, "Forgive me for intruding, Agent Excel, but the reason I summoned you, Agent Hyatt, and Miss Nanase is that we have a crisis of epic proportions!"

Excel spoke in a fast manner, "Yeah, but Excel didn't mind! Plus, I'm running out of ideas and fancy words to say! The World Conquest for us will have to wait, since our recent boss that usurped you was out of commission! But now, Hatchan, Nanase, Hawk Girl, and Excel will do our best to end whatever is going on! Truly, I don't mind being in these bizarre situations, ever since our trip to a WWE Event, which had such frightening moments, including a 20-foot plummet from the catwalk, rescued by two flying jet-propelled angels, who wanted to rescue the victim! Moreover, why the hell are, were, and is The Gang on _Miz TV_?"

Il Palazzo was about to pull the rope, as Narue glared, "DON'T! YOU! DARE!"

Il Palazzo let go, as he said, "Okay… I don't want to make a mistake, again."

He continued, "I see that we have a visitor."

Rachel bowed and said, "I am a member of _South City's Secret Service_. My name is Rachel Moore, Agent Hawk."

She exclaimed, "Before you say anything, we have reason to believe that Onigiri, a.k.a. Tohru Honda, is about to conquer the world. A superior once told of the upcoming outcome, since we have learned the evil Onigiri has struck, killing Ron the Rent-a-Cop, in the Galleria Mall. She also have minions on her every beckon and whim."

Il Palazzo said, "I am aware of this Onigiri, but seeing that she is dangerous, I'll do what I can to offer my help. But your services will be most useful, since you four were most helpful, in the Great White Ocean, ending Chitose Hibiya."

Excel blushed, "Aw, pshaw! Excel was only trying to help!"

Il Palazzo then announced, "NOW! Now, I shall brief you on your next mission. According to Intel, there is a mysterious space station that has orbited over Earth, which is focused on our conquest's main target, F City. Seeing that we had already took it over, _twice,_ we cannot afford a third mistake. Moreover, we chose to stop them from taking it over."

Excel saluted, "HAIL, IL PALAZ-!"

"Agent Excel, control yourself." He said, "Let me finish. I also received a cryptic message from a woman in the space station, wearing a red mask and have brown hair. This must be Onigiri, but I could be wrong. Let me show you."

He showed the image on the huge flat-screen TV, which showed Kagura, in her red mask and cape.

Rachel gasped, "It can't be…"

Narue asked, "You know of her."

Kagura spoke in a robotic voice, "Greetings, fools. Also, to the future cities being controlled by Onigiri, I am… _Inoshishi _(猪). I am _Onigiri's _second-in-command. In the dawn of November, as you sit at home, enjoying Thanksgiving dinner, watch the skies, as the snow will run red. One it does, doom and gloom will make you suffer, as Onigiri, my master, will control each and every one of you.  
>This message is addressed to you, the traitorous ACROSS, and to its inept leader, Lord Il Palazzo. Bring me your champions and your agents, Excel and Hyatt, and make sure that their friends join in. I want to bring them here, in order to obtain glory. Those who side against Onigiri will pay the ultimate price. And the one called <em>Narue Nanase<em> shall suffer, for _her _role in Onigiri's attempt to rule you all.  
>Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."<p>

Narue growled, "That jerk!"

Rachel snarled, "I hate Onigiri…"

Kagura continued, "And also, the one called _Karate Yuri Girl, _or should I say _Agent Hawk_? You shall join in, too, for you have played a key role, during the New ACROSS days. You, Nanase, Excel, and Hyatt will fall to me. All will rule over Onigiri, so says Inoshishi.  
>Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."<p>

The video ended, as Excel seethed, "Excel really hates her robot laugh! She's not a robot, I know that, just as a minion of that worthless little girl, Onigiri, who Excel haven't heard of, until such time!"

Rachel announced, "Brainwashed."

"Eh?"

"This woman is one of Tohru Honda's henchmen, Inoshishi. NO! She's Kagura Sohma! She is one of her main slaves to the puppet master of evil! Tohru Honda used her, as a way of making her do her dirty work!"

Il Palazzo announced, "Indeed. Agent Excel, I'm leaving you to team with Agent Hawk, in order to help stop the masses from obeying the evil Onigiri and the vile St. Evil, Inoshishi. Agent Hyatt, you shall accompany Miss Nanase to the space station, located above Earth's orbit, once it arrives in two weeks. November doesn't start, until 5 days. So, until then-."

Rachel insisted, "No! What you don't understand, Lord Il Palazzo, is that we want to _end _Onigiri's plans, one way or another, and going in NO Hurry means that we'd be waiting for the apocalypse."

Excel asked, "Uh, Lord Il Palazzo… How come Excel cannot team with Hatchan?"

Narue said, "Well, for one thing, it'll separate me from Miss Lesbian Girl!"

Il Palazzo said, "Plus, I was thinking that we'd have you separated, so you four can know each other, pretty well."

Rachel bowed, "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

Excel asked, "How do I know you won't go sex craze on Excel?"

Rachel replied, "Trust me, I won't. I'm trying to hold my urges."

She pouted and said, "Ropponmatsu 2 and I broke up…"

She sobbed, as Narue sighed, "Well, better than being lonely, than with me."

Il Palazzo asked, "By the way, who told of Miss Hawk to come here to our ACROSS Base?"

Excel stammered, "Oh, no, not again. Excel is in trouble, she's going to get dunked again. But then again, she'll luck out again."

Narue raised her hand said, "I did!"

Hyatt gasped, "You, Miss Nanase?!"

Excel said, "Oh, teacakes! This is a shocking development!"

Narue said, "Forgive me, Lord Il Palazzo. But we'll need all the help for this. Plus, Rachel and I are best friends, even though we have a bit of a friction, through romance."

Il Palazzo glared, "Granted. But you _do _know the penalty for bringing in people who appear in our base… After all, I'm SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE, BROUGHT MOSTLY BY AGENT EXCEL, COMING TO OUR SECRET BASE, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR WARNING!"

Narue trembled, "Oops…"

Excel growled, "Oops?!"

Il Palazzo hold the rope and opened the trap door. But…

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Excel plummeted, "A SLIGHT MISCALCUATION!"

**SPLASH!**

Narue and Rachel looked down, as Narue said, "Poor Excel. I knew one day she made a mistake. After all, the base still in remodeling form."

Rachel said, "Poor Excel, indeed. She'll die down there."

Narue said, "Oh, she'll come back. She's used to it."

Rachel strangled her and shouted, "IDIOT! She'll drown down there!"

She dived down the trap door, as she called, "I'm coming, Excel!"

**DING!  
><strong>She disappeared into the abyss.

Hyatt said, "Agent Hawk and Senior must be tight, now that Hawk is partnering with her."

Narue glared, "Next time, think twice, before you build a trapdoor."

Il Palazzo said, "I did. I only had that trapdoor installed. It was made for Excel."

Narue stammered, "_NOW _he tells me."

She fainted and plummeted into the trapdoor, while unconscious.

Hyatt said to the 4th wall, with blood in her mouth, "Screwy, ain't it?"

**XXXXX**

Back at the field, Miyazawa has Tohru on the ground, choking her down, while Tohru was trying to break free.

"Never have I've seen such fire in a mortal's eyes," Onigiri gagged, "You, Yukino Miyazawa, have such compassion for the one whose heart was broken."

"SHUT UP! I'll make it up to her, when I kill you!" Yukino shouted, "You don't deserve to live, at all! I strive on being #1, but that was the old me! Now I just wanted to be happy! Haruka is my friend!"

She held her down, as Tohru removed her mask and held her shoulders. She then said, "Is that right? Look upon this face and see who you wanted to end?"

Yukino said, "Yeah, right! Like _I'm _going to be hypnotized by you! You're a beast, you know that! I learned it all, from Percival!"

"WHAT? He told you?"

"And tell me, why have you been hand-picked as the _Chosen One_, only to throw it away? Answer me, before I break your esophagus!"

Tohru glared, "You _really _want to know? Huh? Well, I wanted to end the worlds, ending Chris McLean's evil ambition, by killing him. However, the sight of seeing his mangled corpse changed me. I no longer have to return to Hana and Uo, after I killed him. You see, when you say bad things about my mother, you lay for it, in a painful manner. Understand me, Yukino Miyazawa. No one talks arbitrary things about my mother and gets away with it. I did what I did… only to end his reign. But killing his pathetic soul was too easy. The Tohru Honda inside me said that evil has ended, and it is time to go home. But the Onigiri inside me said that I wanted more. More! MORE!"

Yukino let go, as she asked, "You mean, you _wanted _to kill Chris, after he talked shit about your mother?"

"My mother is dead. You don't disrespect the dead. Chris disrespected my late mother. Before Uo and Hana came, my mother was the only person I had…"

She started to produce tears from her eyes, as she exclaimed, "When she died of an accident, I was lonely… until Uo and Hana helped me… But in the end, I wanted to be happy, and respect my mother and her life she had. But Chris McLean stabbed my heart, saying such bullshit about her that the beast inside me snapped. How would _you _feel if Haruka was dead, and someone talked smack about her in your grief and suffering? How would it feel?"

She started to cry, as Yukino said, "I didn't know. But how do I know if those are crocodile tears?"

"They're not," Tohru said, "They're real. Mom's dead… She's been dead, and if it weren't for his innuendo, I would've let the worlds be in peace. It's Chris's fault that I was like this… and I killed him, and I was made like this. Power flows through me, and only because I was hurt inside. Chris McLean ruined my life…"

Yukino got up and said, "I'm sorry. I thought you meant it as a trick. Tohru, I felt awful about how that happened, but you shouldn't have done all this, making this world as a cesspool of chaos. But you know that you have done what you did, and you should admit that you deserve another chance, for your mother."

Tohru got up and said, "You were so nice to me, even though you ruined my plans. I will spare you, in hoping that you will understand how I feel…"

Yukino said, as she went closer to May, who was still out, "If you ever show up again, in front of May and I, you'll pay."

Tohru bowed, as she put on her mask, "Forgive me. I won't do it again. For now, I shall bid you farewell."

She turned around and walked away, as she paused a bit. Yukino comforted May, as Tohru said, "Although…"

She started to shake and tremble, "Although, if I give in…"

She started to tremble and fall to her knees, shaken over another image of her past. She then remembered the rain, again, and how she saw Kyo Sohma's true form.  
>However, it was different…<p>

_Tohru was in the forest, as it was raining, coughing a bit, seeing Kyo's true form._

_A figure approached her, saying, "What's this? Tohru Honda?"_

_It was Akito Sohma, in a black uniform, holding an umbrella._

_He continued, as he smirked evilly, But what are you doing out here? Is something wrong?"_

_He sat down and chuckled, "Oh… How awful… It serves you right, you know. What you know about the Sohmas… Do you know what it feels like to be cursed? Do you? I have only much time left."_

_He continued, as he went closer to Tohru, "I, alone, carried a full weight of the Zodiac Curse. I wonder what it was that everyone expected from you. Do you think you can miraculously save them, somehow? You deserve this pain.  
>But don't think that this is the end of this. I'm going to make you regret that you were ever involved with us."<em>

_He then whispered to her ear, "I'll make you suffer… the way HE suffered."_

Akito's words echoed into her head, as her clutched her fists tight. She then glowed in a dark aura, as Akito's words grew deep into her. She also remembered how she was attacked by Akito, after freeing Kyo. She snarled and growled, as she turned back around.

"Let me ask you a question, Yukino Miyazawa… The way I was before… Have I grown soft?"

She looked at Tohru, mask and all, and was completely shocked.

"Why? Why are you asking me this?" She asked, "You meant every word, did you?"

"I did," Tohru said, "But… What you didn't know is that something inside me wanted to extinguish _those _who tried to stop me. Take Akito Sohma, for instance… He wanted to keep me away from the Sohma Clan. However, I have access to five of his family members, obeying me in my every rule – _Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kagura, and Ayame_. What he knows is that I have a gift that can change their lives. But what he _didn't_ know is that I will make Hell on Earth… so _he _can suffer, the way I and Kyo suffered."

She then concluded, "And that's why… You shall help me… You and Haruka are such good people that I cannot wish to kill."

Yukino barked, "Forget it! I am never joining a psychopath like you!"

Tohru said, "Well… … … …I tried."

**WHAM!  
><strong>She socked at Yukino's solar plexus, as she started to groan in agony. She fell, out cold, as May started to wake up.

Tohru said, "I meant every word about my life, in these worlds that _I _continued for McLean. You and Haruka deserve each other. I'm going to make you wish you'd _never _stop me."

May then saw Onigiri's face and gasped, "You!"

She crawled to Yukino's unconscious body and tried to wake her up. She pleaded, "Yuki! Yuki! Wake up! Yuki!"

She glared, "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, look…" Onigiri smiled, "The doll made of clay, in the real world, has finally woke up."

May shouted, "You're lying! If I knew about it, I should know about it! But _YOU _are a mean woman! Tohru Honda is in danger, because of you… and you killed Yuki, out of your own sick deeds."

"Wake up and smell the poffins! She's still alive… but she's going with me."

"How could you hurt her? She meant you no harm, at all…"

"Just like when you cared for April?"

"Huh?"

"I know how you feel. My Mom died, from an accident. Remember?"

"No… You mean… You?"

Tohru stepped back and smirked evilly, as she removed her mask. May was shocked by Tohru, as she looked at her face.

"Haruka, I have deceived you. Forgive me, but my intentions of killing you will not come to fruition. I won't harm a soul, unless you show me those powers."

"This… This is insane! How could you? And I thought you were my friend!"

"Friend?" Tohru laughed, as her blue eyes shone in a bright tone, "I have no one to call a friend, while I am here."

She then bellowed, "Behold, Haruka! The one you fear, Onigiri, is actually the one who befriended you, until I learn about your past. Onigiri is… ME! Tohru Honda!"

Thunder boomed, as lightning struck. Honda laughed evilly, as May was sobbing, "No… Tohru?"

Tohru laughed evilly, "WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>A figure appeared, in the black background, with a podium. It was Michael Cole.<p>

"Good day to you, readers. Michael Cole, alongside Setsuna Sakurazaki, here."

Setsuna was right beside Cole.

He continued, "Now, I know it is almost the 100th Chapter of the story, but I must make some sort of proclamations. First, _and I quote_, I should start saying _Vintage_ more often. Second, if I were running this story, I'd have my partner, John Bradshaw Layfield, in this story, also. And third of all, we have had so many complaints why WWE Super MEGA Stars, like John Cena, The Undertaker, CM Punk, Alberto del Rio, or Chris Jericho, are _not _in this story. Now, I'm not being biased, but I should say that…"

He bellowed, "I NEED MORE LINES! This is worse than finding out that the RAW GM was Hornswoggle!"

Setsuna asked, "Why would you think that?"

Cole snuffed, "Shut up."

She spoke, "He's such a blabbermouth."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two chapters to go…<strong>_


	111. April's Message of Revenge

In his office, Miz-K Takase has sent a small letter to someone. He wrote it down and sent it away. He then pulled out his black tuxedo and prepared to get ready for his wedding to Aya Hasebe.

"Good. I hope he gets the message," he said, "And when Chapter 100 arrives, he'll man the Miyazawa & May station."

He then said, "But by Chapter _100_, he'll take over. It'll be finished…"

He left his office, leaving a sign which said _"Under NEW Mangement_". Why has Miz-K left, to marry Hasebe? And who is his replacement?

"AYA! I'm COMING!" Miz-K shouted, as he started running.

From far away, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost watched on. Muscle Man called, "HEY! Praising, BOOM!"

They high-fived, as High-Five Ghost called out, "Good luck, Miz-K!"

Miz-K continued to run, as The Red Guy cheered, while butt-walking, "OOH~! Somebody's gonna get _married~!_ I'LL WATCH THE FORT for you, Mizzy!"

"It's not you, _Lance~!_" Miz-K called back.

The Red Guy chuckled and said, "OH. Huh, huh, huh, huh… My mistake. So sue me."

Yuri, his robot girl from _Season 1_, asked, "Who was that, Lance baby?"

The Red Guy barked, "He's nothing. So, BACK TO THE KITCHEN! And make me some _coffee…_"

Yuri bowed, "Yes, Lance, honey…"

The Red Guy said to the 4th wall, "Even I can use her, during my R&R days. WHAT DO YOU _THINK _I WAS USING HER FOR? I'm a _G-rated _Red Guy… with a huge (Oh, hu, hu, hu)…"

Miz-K continued to run, as Percival and Steven cheered, from a small boat in a creek, "HERE, HERE!"

He even passed through Miranda Maynard, practicing her sword fighting, "Ta, Miz-K! Good luck!"

And even Michael Cole, who was having tea with Setsuna Sakurazaki. He called, "There he goes! Who will be Miz-K's successor, after Chapter 100? Find out, in the next chapter!"

Setsuna sighed, "Loser…"

She glared, "It'll never last."

Cole replied, "Miz-K got lucky. Good thing we're invited to the wedding."

Setsuna asked, "When is that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I, Miz-K Takase, hereby leave "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May", as of Chapter 100, to be wedded to Aya Hasebe. In Chapter 101, I reveal my newest successor to writing this story. But don't worry. I will still write the other stories, including its spin-offs of M&amp;M.<br>Until we meet again… enjoy the show!**_

_**Acknowledged, Miz-K**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 99<br>April's Message of Revenge**_

* * *

><p>Tohru laughed evilly, as May was in fright, as she held Yukino, who was out cold, after she struck her. May was completely traumatized, after seeing Onigiri, who revealed herself to be Tohru Honda, after she struck Miyazawa, out of anger over Akito Sohma. However, she didn't want to hurt May <em>or <em>Yukino, in the first place.

May sobbed, "How could you?"

Yukino was out like a light, as May cradled her. Tohru replied, "You know, you are simply a brat. Besides, I didn't want to hurt you. But… you and her were one in the same, as you foiled my plans. Yolei melted, you revived Arima to his nasty self, Prussia is in a crazy house, Hibiya is digested in Big Bertha, Tenma is scrap iron, Cell and Frieza are now rested spirits in Hell… and now, you, of all people, had the powers that can make these worlds, all fixed up, as it is. It makes me sick. I expect The Gang, The Kona Force, and even Hanajima… But you two? You are _NOT _on my _Shit List_. But you meddled with me, and you paid the price. For that, I apologize. Yukino had it coming."

May shouted, "That gives you NO RIGHT to lambast Yuki! You… You… You… YOU MONSTER!"

Tohru smirked, "Tough words for a person… who will join me. If you wish to join me, I can harness that power of yours, and we… WE shall help rule the worlds. I can even extinguish the evil that is the darkness. And together, we can conquer the worlds, as two powerful deities."

She then winced and turned away, adding, "OR… If you chose to fight me, then I will regret it. Those who oppose Onigiri, i.e. me, die."

She glowed in her eyes a bluish hue, as she asked her, "What's it going to be, Haruka? Join me or fight me? You have no choice, but to join me. Even for someone like you to be trusted by that woman, Yukino. You see, I may be a mass murderer, but I have a heart. And you taught me how to care again. It's thanks to you, I can _finally _be happy again, without any psychotic urges. For that, I want you to stay with me. So, would you join me, an honest girl, or stay with her, a liar, a cheat, a promise breaker, and a loser?"

She spoke in a deep voice, "What's it going to be?"

May stood up and walked to Onigiri. She extended her hand and smiled evilly. May raised her arm and approached her hand. Onigiri smiled, as May joined her, as one of her minions. Or so she thought…

**SLAP!  
><strong>May slapped her hand away and scowled at her. Tohru gasped, as May yelled, "You uncaring demon! It's women like you that make Team Rocket go to shame! I said that I care for Yuki, and I mean it! So what if I am from Plas City, which I am not, and so what if I had powers that I don't know of, and who cares if April is my _real _mother… I will _never _side with you! You hurt Yuki, you killed April, you ruined a city, and now, you have lied to me! I trusted you, and you turned your back on me, knowing that I was right, meaning that _you_, Tohru Honda, are Onigiri!"

She added, "And you can FORGET more cakes from the bakery! You're banned from that place!"

Tohru fell in an anime-style THUD, and then whined, "AW! NO FAIR! Just because I am evil, you've banned me from that bakery?"

She smirked evilly, "Aw, who cares? At least it was Onigiri that was banned, but not Honda, since she was nice. Plus, your cakes were delicious. I wanted to buy more, for my friends… But I guess you decided that since I hurt your friend, trust has been demolished."

May barked, "I could care less, Tohru! You used me! You have me as a friend, after Hikari, Hyatt, Excel, and the others, liked me, also. But… You're evil!"

She pouted, as she sobbed, "I hate you, Tohru Honda! Yuki was my friend, and you hurt her… How could you do this to her, after we are friends? We are friends, meaning you and me, and you had this burden… I had a new friend, since the others departed from me, after what occurred. And here, I found a great girl, who had the same name as Onigiri's alias. But you were Onigiri, and you were the same Tohru Honda I befriended and liked? That hurts me here… I will never like you now, you mean woman! I HATE YOU!"

She wailed, "**I HATE YOU!**"

She cried, as Tohru was sad. She then said, "I never knew you felt that way, about me… Here I thought that the descendant of Plastic Kingdom's April would be dangerous. But I never knew you had a heart for me… You liked me… as a… friend…"

She held her chest and felt sad. May continued to cry, as Tohru approached her. She then said, "I'm sorry… Haruka…"

She whispered into her ear, "Forgive me for what I will do. Besides…"

**POW!  
><strong>She socked May in her chest, making her immobile and motionless. She collapsed to the ground, out cold and limp. Tohru then said, "…like hell I'd give up my ambition of taking all the worlds for myself. A _real _friend would help her friend do a vital task. But I guess that even mere little weak girls, like you, can be very demanding."

She then hissed, as she kneeled to her, "Haruka… I will make sure that I will tap into your powers and claim them for my own. And then, you will ever regret disobeying me…"

She then concluded, "I'm going to make you suffer… the way _April _suffered."

She picked up Yukino and carried her over her shoulders, "And thanks to you, now I'm back to square-fucking-one! You won't give me your powers? Fine. I'll _make _you."

She disappeared, with Yukino in her possession. May was still out, motionless and hurt. A tear ran from her eye, as she lost two friends – Tohru and Miyazawa.

Suddenly, a voice called to her, "Haruka… Haruka…"

A dark transparent figure appeared by May, who was still unconscious. She held her up and revived her.

"Your heart has been broken, Haruka," she said, "You suddenly stopped moving, after you confronted Onigiri, after I pleaded you not to… I'm so sorry…"

It was the ghost of April. She held her, as May started to move. She whispered, "Haruka… Promise me to do me the favor…"

She glared, "Tohru Honda must die."

May then saw a ghost and was scared, "A ghost?"

April said, "It's me."

"April?" May sobbed, as her eyes swelled in tears, "You're… You're…"

"Dead?"

"But, Onigiri… She…"

"She did. But, I happen to leave this world. Michi, however, died, along the way. My city is gone, but I still have you."

"I… I don't understand…"

April exclaimed, "When I was about to freeze into an ice sculpture, I did a spell, while my lips stopped moving. When I performed it, while Onigiri had Hikari surrounded, my soul left this world and escaped through the real world. From there, I learned of the girl named Hanajima, and brought her here, after _she _was freed from her _Mannequin Spell._ After that, when Hana saved Hikari, I fled to the real world and watched over you, in the Broken Shades Motel. I never left you, May… I never have…"

May cringed, "But… But Yuki… She was attacked by her…"

April said, "I know. And she also abducted her."

"WHAT? She's captured by that… thing?"

"I'm sorry…"

May sobbed, "Now, I lost Yuki, too? Oh, I wish I was dead!"

She continued to cry, as April said, "There's still hope."

"How?"

"I can tap into your powers and make you what you are."

"April… Tell me… These powers… I don't remember how I got them. But, why do I have these powers? Am I the Chosen One?"

"No… You're not. You have the same powers as me, but yours is for a bright future. There is no reason why, but these powers can change your life, for the presence. I can tell, since you helped end Yolei, you stopped the New ACROSS, made Chitose Hibiya a whale's snack, and even scared the shit out of Prussia. I'm proud of you. But your powers are uncontrollable. If you can best Onigiri, then we may consider you as the chosen one, to fix the worlds."

May pouted, "I'm no hero…"

April said, as she held her ghostly hand onto her face, wiping her tears, "Yes, you are. May, if you can rescue Yuki, I promise you… You can be happy. But only if we eliminate Tohru Honda, first."

May said, "How? I'm just a kid. I wanted to rescue Yuki, but I'll never be happy, now that Yuki is kidnapped. I'm scared. I have handled bad stuff, but not like this…"

She shivered, "I… I can't do it. I'm scared. I can't fight Tohru Honda."

"YES, YOU CAN!" A voice shouted.

A figure appeared, as April disappeared. It was Dawn.

"Hikari?" May asked, "It's you… You look different."

Dawn said, "I heard. Yukinon is kidnapped by Onigiri."

May said, "Yes."

Dawn exclaimed, "I came here, as a request from a friend of yours. I want to help you, Haruka. I think I can help you fight Onigiri, together. Would you be there for me? You freed me from being a mannequin forever, and Hanajima helped me out. So, I'm returning the favor."

May smiled and said, "Sure. If you want to help rescue Yuki, go ahead. But, I don't know if I should."

"What do you mean?"

"I was learned that Yuki protected me, after I was found to be from _Plas City, _out of deception and obscurity. But I don't think it is true. And April said that I'm the one who can end Onigiri. But I can't do it."

Dawn then said, "You know… Your friend, April… She taught me a spell that can help us fight, which can be effective, until Onigiri is finished. Maybe we can help with those powers of yours."

May said, "I think you're right… But how do we do it?"

The sky grew dark, as April's ghost nodded to her, from behind Dawn. May said, "I'll do it. But when Onigiri is gone… When she _does_ disappear, what do you say we hang out at North City, like I wanted to promise you to, a while back?"

Dawn said, "I will. I'll be happy to be by your side."

May closed her eyes and said, "Okay. Here goes. I _am _curious over my powers."

Dawn does the incantation, as she glowed in a bright white aura:  
><em>"Light out, lit on, change of pace<br>Sushi burger, human race  
>Steal of wool, fire up produce<br>Heavenly body, you say the deuce…"_

April chanted at the same time as Dawn, who was floating in the sky:  
><em>"Bright colors, dark colors, watch me fly<br>22 seconds, in a tear in your eye  
>Give us the magic that we may play<br>so that the light shall make the darkness… GO AWAY!"_

Her ghost disappeared, as May and Dawn were consumed by a bright white light. They disappeared into the light, teleporting from their spot. What were they actually doing?

* * *

><p>Back at LSAAWS HQ, Miyuki was outside, as she sent seven helicopters to take the entire group to New Pork City. The Kona Force was in Chopper #1, while Tsukasa and Kagami with the Ropponmatsus were in Chopper #2. The Daitenzin was in Chopper #3, while Konata and Miyuki were in Chopper #4.<p>

Konata called from the megaphone, "Now hear this, Ropponmatsu Armies! Board the remaining choppers available! _Operation: Deep Snow _is now underway!"

Miyuki cried, "Kona-Chan! Must you tell them?"

Konata smiled, "Well, they don't know what the plan is, do they?"

"I guess not."

Miyuki called on the megaphone, "Haruhis! Tsukasas! Kagamis! Miyukis! Board the helicopters, this instant!"

Jude cried, "What?"

The army of Haruhi Suzumiyas, Tsukasas, Kagamis, and Miyuki Takaras marched in unison, as they each went in a chopper, with each Ropponmatsu of each kind, in one chopper.

Jen gasped, "I don't believe it… An army of our boss."

Jonesy smirked, "Well, well, welly, well-well… Konata Izumi strikes again."

Matsuya was shocked, "It cannot be…"

Tsukasa gasped, "An army of Yuki-Chan's?"

Sumiyoshi said, _And they look sexy…_

Iwata barked, "That's not fair! Purple is the _real _Ropponmatsu! Not pink!"

Kagami sighed, as she groaned, "I don't know if I could jump out and strangle Konata, after seeing her do a weird project like that…"

R-1 said, "It was natural. Now we have an army of us, coming up."

Nikki R replied, "Indeed it is. Onigiri would not handle the army of Ropponmatsu, while Konata Izumi is in charge."

R-2 smiled, "We should have a sovereign country, with these sisters!"

R-1 said, "Unit 2, please do not say anything else derogatory."

Konata winked, "We're ready, Miyuki-San! I'm so glad you changed your mind about staying in."

Miyuki spoke in a Ropponmatsu-type voice, "Yes, my creator. Miss Miyuki-Chan will handle the situation, in her office."

"WHAT? Miyuki-San?!"

She looked at the window and saw Miyuki, in her office, saluting.

"Good luck, _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_. The entire Alternate Worlds depend upon you."

The helicopters leave, as Konata shrieked, "MIYUKI-SAN, YOU COWARD!"

Watanabe shouted, "THIS MISSION IS STUPID!"

Kagami yelled, "BUT FOR A BETTER CAUSE!"

Jen shouted, "REMEMBER, NEW PORK CITY IS THE BIGGEST BATTLE FOR ALL OF US! WE END ONIGIRI, AND WE END THE WORLD'S MINDFUCK PROBLEM!"

Sumiyoshi called out, _And we can go home!_

Konata sighed, "Whatever. I just can't believe a Ropponmatsu I created had to sit for Miyuki-San!"

Miyuki R spoke, "_So desu ne_…"

Kagami called out, "What did you say, Konata?"

Back in her office, she approached the phone and called Kanaka. She spoke to the phone, "Kanaka… We have already dispatched our men. Meet us at New Pork City, right away."

She hung up, as another Miyuki Robot appeared, in her cheerleader outfit. The Real Miyuki blushed, "And while I wait, I can test out this one that Konata promise me."

The robot bowed, "Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Farra then asked, as they heard about Percival's role with Tohru Honda, "You mean you knew of Onigiri, and you never told us?"<p>

Peter barked, "Dude! This is worse than the _nWo, Nexus, Main Event Mafia, Aces and Eights, _or any dastardly faction you see in sports-entertainment!"

Percival said, "I'm sorry. But Aya told me that this would happen. And for starters, I summoned you here to help me. The word about you summoned from Miz-K was a farce. My superiors recruited you, after realizing I cannot fight Onigiri, alone."

Mizuki said, "Amazing… You had other friends? Maybe they can help."

Percival said, "No. You wouldn't understand. I know that Asahi's dancers were simply sentient, when they jump shift to join Onigiri and her Sashimi Corps. I can tell, since we already know that Tohru Honda is alive."

Steven shouted, "Cut the shit! Steven Cooke wants to know why the hell you know about Tohru Honda!"

Peter complained, "YEAH! You can't keep a secret from us, forever!"

Percival confessed, "You really want to know? Well, for starters, I knew of Tohru Honda, since the whole thing started."

He then said, as The Gang was completely befuddled, "Guys… It's time you knew the truth… of why I brought you here. But under no circumstances you breathe a word of this to anyone, not even Asahi, Steven Nevins, or Michelle."

Farra said, "We promise. Now, let's have it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So now, the final battle begins! What sort of surprises await May and Dawn?<br>Will the Lucky Star Association and Alliance Across the World be able to stop Onigiri in New Pork City?  
>What sickening plans does Tohru have for Yukino?<br>Will Kagura Sohma, as Inoshishi, be able to trick Rachel, Narue, Excel, and Hyatt, up in deep space?  
>And what about Onigiri? Will she succeed, now that her competition is down to our remaining hope?<br>And will May, even with newfound courage and strength, save Yukino from the danger and nightmare that is Tohru Honda?**_

_**One thing's certain… will a miracle happen?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find out in the 100<strong>__**th**__** Chapter of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"!**_

* * *

><p>Steven Cooke is in the black background, talking to the 4th wall.<p>

"What can _I _say, about Miz-K Takase's story…" he remarked, "Steven Cooke is grateful that he gets to be in this story. Tough enough that I cannot mention some of The Gang's past missions, in-between Seasons 3 and 4. That comes later."

He replied, as he bowed, "Still, Steven Cooke needed the energy he needs, as long as I need some inspiration for our hit songs. And having Asahi Sakurai in our circle, it's fun."

He concluded, "In conclusion, Steven Cooke is happy to be in _Miyazawa & May_. Moreover, I'd be starring in my own story, but hey… I'm the star of The Gang!"

Percival Gaynes, from off-screen, barked at him, "OH, YEAH? Who said _you _were star?"

Steven gulped, "Uh… He, he, he, he… Happy 100, Yukino & May."

He dashed off, stage right, as Percival chased him.

"When I get my hands on you…"


	112. The 100th Chapter

_**HAPPY 100**__**TH**__** CHAPTER, MIYAZAWA & HARUKA!**_

* * *

><p>(May and Yukino pop party favors)<p>

(May): It's us again! In this chapter, we're celebrating our 100th chapter in the story! HOW AMAZING! MIZ-K HAS BROKE THE CENTURY MARK! And to add, this chapter is the _LONGEST EVER_, breaking _Chapter 80's _previous record! (Can't tell you how long).

(Miyazawa): And we're starting it off with a huge celebration, that'll last forever, but it'll be a short while.

(May): In this chapter, we are coming to a close in the fourth season of _Miyazawa & May_! As we begin with our friends in _Space Station Shari-dama, _confronting the evil Inoshishi. And we introduce a _brand-new _OC that Miz-K has brought in, for this occasion. In the continuing chapters, we face the final battle of the Onigiri Saga.

(Miyazawa): Uh, just so you know, I'm not supposed to be here, since Tohru abducted me. But I'm here, for the moment. OH! And also, Miz-K Takase will make his FINAL appearance in the story, as we later reveal who will man the story, from hereon.

(May): No worries! This chapter, long as it is, will be in _two acts _in one!

(Miyazawa): TWO acts?!

(May): Yeah. I can't leave you hanging. Besides, I'm not in this chapter.

_Yes, you are… just now._

(May, puffing her check): _Cold Opens _don't count, to me. I read the script.

(Miyazawa turns to May)

(Miyazawa): Say, how come I keep hearing the words "_I read the script_", during some chapters?

(May): Dunno. Maybe we'll find the answers in the upcoming chapters.

(May held up a huge ten-layer cake and smiles)

(May): So, for the benefit of those who loved us, here's a commemorative 10-layer chocolate cake, with white, emerald, and red icing… and huge thanks for everyone who has worked with us!

(Miyazawa): Uh… How did you have time to make it?

(May): I read the cookbook.

(Miyazawa): I had to ask.

(Miyazawa feels upset)

(Miyazawa): Uh… Since we are at Chapter 100… How come it's more than 100, with the Epilogues and the Fillers?

(May): Can't talk now…

(May is balancing her huge cake)

(May): Uh, Yuki…

(Miyazawa, to 4th wall, signaling to end the _Cold Open_): HURRY! Cut to the chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: <strong>__Miz-K Takase does NOT appear in this chapter. But we give his blessings for his wedding with Aya Hasebe. Good luck, Miz-K!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 100<br>Act 1 – Deeper Space Ni-yon**_

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, Rachel knocked the door of Miyazawa and May. She was rather concern, as they wanted their help. However, what they didn't know is that Miyazawa was abducted by Tohru Honda, and May and Dawn disappeared.<p>

"Yukino! Haruka!" Rachel cried, "Anybody home?"

Excel panted, "It's no use. Excel asked for The Gang, but they're gone, also!"

Hyatt said, "And the Ropponmatsus have not shown up."

Narue panted, as she ran upstairs. She said, "Even the Lesbians, downstairs. They had a note that said that they are gone for three weeks, on a super sudsy onsen vacation."

She blushed, as the others glared, "Shut up! That's what their note said."

Excel asked, "Is it magic, again?"

Rachel said, as she felt the door, "No, not this time."

She felt the knob and said, "Huh? It's locked."

Narue held up a key and said, "Here. I found it, under their mat."

She sighed, "Those guys don't know what they are up against… Tohru Honda is on the loose, a super villain is challenging us in space, and our friends are gone."

She opened the door and called, "Next time, _don't _let your keys be under the mat for prowlers!"

They entered the house, as they saw that it was empty, with their stuff inside, and with Pero Pero in his bed.

Hyatt whimpered, "Oh, poor doggie…"

She coughed, as Excel said, "Poor Pero Pero. Yukino and May are gone, and they left you…"

He held a bowl up and barked. Rachel said, "I think I know what he wants."

She then instructed, "We'll head to Narue's room, after I feed the dog. But the minute we finish our space mission, I'll give him to Chiyo and Nagato, in case they returned."

Hyatt said, "By the look of things, they haven't been here, since three days ago."

Narue asked, "What makes you think so?"

Hyatt showed a stale moldy piece of bread, which she found on the table.

The girls gagged, "EW!"

Pero Pero fainted, as Rachel said, "I don't believe it. He hasn't been fed in 3 days?"

She petted her and smiled, "Oh, it's okay, puppy… We'll keep you company."

Narue said, "If you don't mind, I'll have Pero Pero bunk with Menchi. We'll discuss our space plans, over tea."

Hyatt said, "In that case, we should clean up this place, before Yuki and Haruka return."

Rachel said, "No. I think we'll do it later, before they get wise."

They left with Pero Pero in Hyatt's arms. They locked the door, as they headed next door to Narue's room.

Excel smiled, "You're gonna love the place. Room for three, Excel, Hatchan, and Nanase! Excel is happy to live with her, since we are friends with Narue Nanase, on account we-."

"Cut the chatterbox, Chatty Cathy!" Rachel growled.

Excel pouted, "Sorry…"

**XXXXX**

At Narue's room, the girls had a discussion on what to do in space, while the dogs were eating food.

Rachel said, "According to Intel from Chiyo-Chan and Nagato, the Space Station that Kagura Sohma was broadcasted from is called _Shari-dama_. It was a mysterious space station that the people in Kyoto launched, but never returned to orbit, in 1998. There are NO people, living in the station. The scientists that were to board the station was prepared, but the station launched, immediately. Since then, Kyoto cancelled their Space and Galaxy Program."

Excel said, "What idiots. How did it happen?"

Rachel remarked, "Well, from Nagato, she said that a controller hit the button on the control panel, inadvertently, and the ship touchdown down into orbit and the Earth's gravitational pull."

Hyatt said, "And with Lord Il Palazzo on the case, he chose us to go into space and infiltrate the Space Station. But how could Miss Inoshishi inhabit the station, if it were uninhabited?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. No one had heard of Space Station Shari-dama, since it left the Earth."

"So, out of the four of us that wanted to go to space," Narue exclaimed, "Only I and Hyatt are the only ones that have experience with outer space. And Il Palazzo _did _pair us like this."

Hyatt coughed, "Why would you say that?"

Narue exclaimed, "You're not from Earth, are you?"

"What about you, Miss Nanase?"

"I'm half-alien. But I have ways of knowing how. I don't like to look at the stars. Earth is my home, since I was born here."

Rachel said, "Must've been tough, being an alien."

Narue smiled, "It's merely a phase. None of my fans know, anyway. And no one will…"

Excel said, as she lounged around on the floor, "So, Lord Il Palazzo was only making sure that you two will help out, if this Space Station Shimada, or whatever, reaches Earth."

Rachel said, "We have plenty of time. But I chose to get it over with. Inoshishi, or Kagura Sohma, is a very violent woman. I once fought her to a draw, after testing her abilities. Of course, that was before Tohru Honda consumed control of her well-being and own body."

Hyatt remarked, "Inoshishi seemed robotic, more than human."

Rachel said, "Trust me. Tohru Honda can make a zombie, through mind control."

Narue said, "You leave everything to us. Hyatt and I will find a spaceship and examine the stars, while we look for Space Station Shari-dama. You two will wait, right?"

Excel lounged around, as Rachel was knitting a sweater, "Excel don't mind, since this is your mission, after Il Palazzo wants you to."

Rachel giggled giddily, "Be careful, dearies."

Narue griped, "You two are such cowards!"

Hyatt asked, "And shouldn't it be "_Shouldn't _mind"?"

**XXXXX**

That night, the four were asleep, in their futons. Narue was sleeping alone, with a blanket separating from Rachel, Excel, and Hyatt. Rachel was fast asleep, while Excel was sleeping, with her arms out. Hyatt was dead, with her eyes open. Rachel woke up and approached Excel, who was tossing and turning. She lied by her side, as she calmed down. She then held her tight and whispered, "Good night."

Narue, however, was sleeping, completely nervous. She was regretting ever doing this mission.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up in deep space, a huge red space station, in the shape of a mushroom, was floating over Earth's orbit, passing Mars.  
><em>Space Station Shari-dama<em>

Inoshishi, in her red mask and black cape, was talking to Osaka and Ayame on the viewing screen.

Ayame said, "Everything is going according to plan, Kagura."

Inoshishi responded, "I am Inoshishi. Yes, everything is going our way. Onigiri has ordered us to start the red snow, real soon, once it reaches November."

She then instructed, "Are the Sashimi Corps prepared for the New Pork City takeover?"

Ayame said, "Loud and clear. Of course, Mine #5 has the troops rallied, while Osaka managed to obtain these girls. You could say that they are quite the _steal_."

Osaka said, "I am surprised that we reprogrammed these robot girls into working for us. And all we need is to make them into mass-production."

Ayame said, "Once we do, an unstoppable Onigiri army will end the Alternate Worlds, as we speak. But I see that you are preoccupied."

Inoshishi said, "Indeed I am. Indeed I am. Indeed."

She shook her head, as Ayame asked, "Are you okay, Kagura?"

She barked back, "Inoshishi! I am sorry, but Onigiri controlled my violent mood swings!"

She cried, as she held her arm, in her normal voice, "DAMN YOU! GAH! Must… resist… temper… destruction…"

She then bowed down and breathed heavily. Ayame said, "Okay, then. I'll have Mine #5 prepare the troops. Will you need some?"

Inoshishi said, "Yes. Give me ten soldiers. I need this base heavily guards."

Osaka moaned, "We have only fifty soldiers!"

Ayame said, "We can always get more."

Inoshishi said, "Fine! Give me twenty."

Ayame winked, "Now, you're talking, Kagura!"

He gasped, "Oh, I mean Inoshishi!"

Inoshishi glared, "Get my name right… Get my name right…"

Ayame bowed, "Over and out."

The screen turned off, as Kagura walked off from her chair. She then spoke, "The Worlds will rule over Onigiri… as long as I am in charge of space."

She then laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

**XXXXX**

Back at Asahi's house, she was on the phone with Section 9, asking about her back-up dancers being sentient and violent.

"Hello, Section 9 Records?" She asked.

"What can we do for you?" A man asked.

"Uh, hello, yeah. This is Asahi Sakurai, the woman that owned most of your Operators. And well… They somehow turned on me."

The man said to her, "We have no idea. It could be the work of an evil terrorist."

"Yeah, maybe… But I had about thirty Operators with me, in my house, and they've all left me! Only five of them beat me up."

_NOW we know why the Operators left her._

"Criminy!" The man said, "Alright, be patient. We'll send you more Operators, for your bidding, FREE of charge."

"You mean it? Thanks," Asahi said, "You sure are a swell Record Company. When do I get to record an LP, at your place?"

The man growled, "Oh, brother… What's your address?"

**XXXXX**

Hyatt said, "Right here, Miss Nanase."

Narue brought in a huge silver rocketship, the next morning, as she placed it by the entrance of the Broken Shades, as she called to Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel!"

Hyatt shushed her, "Senior and Miss Hawk are still sleeping."

Narue said, "Oh, right. I forgot. Of course, I'm not taking any chances on her sudden love for women. It's perverted."

"Oh? Are you miffed over her and Miss Ropponmatsu 2's breakup?"

"Well, not exactly. I'm just a bit miffed that she's unchanged, after her date."

"I think it might be."

* * *

><p>Up in Narue's room, Menchi and Pero Pero were sleeping together, as Rachel held Excel tight. Excel moaned, "Okay, Excel isn't wanting this, since she is completely tired."<p>

Rachel said, as she blushed, "Are you cranky, honey?"

Excel said, "Rachel Moore! Excel is not a lesbian! The only love she has is for Lord Il Palazzo, and nobody else!"

Rachel smiled, "Aw, you're just in denial. Has he ever showed you his love to you?"

"Well… … … No. She usually gets scolded, and even on toilet duty, and even working on missions that are failures. She wants to help him end corruption to the world, starting with Japan, but ACROSS has been on hold, since its abrupt takeover by Arima, who was married to Miss Yukino. Excel is enjoying her time off from ACROSS, but I miss it, so much. No missions!"

She sighed, "Oh… I miss working with Lord Il Palazzo… Excel needed the jump start."

Rachel went closer and said, "Let me give it to you…"

She then kissed her on the lips, as Excel tried to break free. She pleaded for her to stop, as Rachel continued. But Excel gave up, as she moaned, "Excel is having a bad couple of months. She lost her voice, she lost her job, and now Excel's in another _Shoujou-Ai _routine… It's the Ropponmatsus, all over again…"

They continued to make out, as Narue opened the door. Rachel gasped, as she separated from Excel. Narue asked, "So, are you two losers awake, yet?"

Rachel giggled, "Oh, it's nothing you would think, Narue… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Excel blushed, as she buttoned up her pajamas, "Sorry. It's nothing…"

Rachel glared, as Excel confessed, "Except… She had a nightmare."

Rachel fell in a THUD, as Narue smiled, "Oh, okay. Whenever you're ready, meet me downstairs."

She left, as Excel sighed in relief, "PHEW! Excel almost got kicked out. The kiss was wonderful, but… But I don't think I want to date you, since we're all alone, and with Onigiri involved."

Rachel said, as she held her nose, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Awkward moment, Excel. I guess I was too much in my hormones."

Excel said, "Hormones, schmormones! Your antics are part of the Alternate World's phases!"

"Maybe… But I have to be sure."

She got dressed in her uniform, as Excel dressed up in her casual wear. Menchi whimpered, as Pero Pero was concerned.

Excel turned to Menchi, "Don't worry. We'll be back. You play with Perugia, while Excel will stop the bad Onigiri from taking over the worlds, and then we'll go home."

Menchi shrieked, as Excel scolded, "Look! It doesn't mean that you're my _Emergency Food Supply_, for the time being. Until the worlds are fixed, and in complete normality, your services as Excel's _Emergency Food Supply _are indefinitely suspended. Besides, Narue is a great cook."

Menchi fainted, as Rachel asked, "You coming?"

Excel cheered, "Phrasing, BOOM! And yeah, I am."

Rachel asked, as she spoke to the 4th wall, "Can we stop with the "_Phrasing, BOOM!" _remark? It's getting old."

**XXXXX**

They were downstairs, as they viewed the huge spaceship. Rachel and Excel were in awe.

"Holy teacakes," she gasped.

Rachel said, "So, will it fit the four of us?"

Narue said, "It will, but we'll use it for our escape route. Hyatt and I will ride out to the Station, while Rachel and Excel can fend for themselves."

Rachel remarked, "Killer. I had Nagato get us a ship, that it built for _two~._ It'll arrive in an hour. You two be careful."

Hyatt smiled, "Senior, we'll see you so-," but then coughed blood.

Narue said, "We better hurry, before Hyatt dies already."

Narue took the wheel, as Hyatt was at the back seat. Rachel and Excel waved goodbye, as the ship prepares to fly off. The ship headed to its destination, as Rachel asked, "I forget… Does this ship have a way to get to the Space Station?"

Excel said, "Dunno. In fact, Excel wonders what _Space Station Shamada _looks like."

Rachel said, as she held her hand, "It's _Shari-dama_. And don't worry. While we wait, let's talk together, and maybe… well…"

Excel blushed, as she thought, "Is Agent Hawk hitting on me? Fitting for a secret agent to have a crush on Narue Nanase and a Ropponmatsu. Excel feels this sense of betrayal… since she is romantically aroused by Lord Il Palazzo, even though we are close and friendly. Oh, Lord Il Palazzo, what will you do?"

They went upstairs, as Rachel asked, "You want something to eat?"

Excel said, "Okay."

She then sighed, "I hope Hatchan is okay…"

* * *

><p>Up in space, Narue was learning how to use the controls, as she activated the <em>autopilot<em>. She read a book called _"Spaceships for Dummies_", on account that she has NO knowledge of intergalactic aircrafts, since she's a pacifist, on most occasions. As the ship floated in space, Hyatt asked her if she knew what the Space Station looked like.

Narue responded, "Dunno. But I wish I knew what Inoshishi said, and gave us the directions."

Hyatt asked, "Then maybe perhaps they know about us and try to shoot us down. We are in a vehicle."

Narue said, "Well, no. This Inoshishi is trusting. She _did _say that we should come here and confront her. Of course, if she knew we'd come, she'd modify the space station."

"Is that right?"

"I know so. I've heard of it from Inspector Messa. Rachel makes a point, knowing this Kagura, or Inoshishi. It must be tough, since she wants to get to us. But knowing you, Rachel, and Excel, you got this one… since Inoshishi wants us dead."

Hyatt then asked, "But not once you wanted to fight?"

"No. I wanted the world to be peaceful. If I die, then it means nothing, if I didn't live a full life. For now… I wanted to marry Kazu, and have you and Excel achieve in _your _ambition of world conquest, which is a given, since you failed at it, a lot."

"In that case, you should steer clear."

Narue then noticed a red mushroom-shaped station, as she thought, "Huh? Is that?"

They have arrived at the space station. The hatch door opened, as Hyatt said, "Oh. Miss Inoshishi Kagura has let us in."

Narue huffed, "Indeed. I guess she was expecting us."

The small ship entered the station. Kagura viewed on the monitor in the control room and said, "They're here~."

She then spoke in the microphone, "Attention, _Ebi-Ja (Prawn), Uni-Ja (Sea Urchin), Toro-Ja (Tuna)_! Give our friends a warm welcome."

She turned off the mic, as she spoke, _"Irasshai, _tresspassers… I knew you'd come."

Narue and Hyatt stepped out of the ship. They entered the huge entryway, which was dark and with rusted-up walls. Of course, some of its lights were flashing and flickering, and the floor was dirty.

"Rachel wasn't kidding," she said, "This place is antique, for a ship that was launched into orbit, with no one around."

She pulled out a flashlight and said, "It's a bit dark."

Hyatt whispered, "Could it be that it hasn't run for that long?"

"We better be sure. We'll sneak in and find this _Inoshishi_, before Rachel and Excel arrives."

"In that case, we should ask if they could clean this place."

"Who should we ask, Kagura? This place is uninhabited."

"Oh. I forgot. Senior and Miss Hawk should do something about this."

"Shh…"

Narue shushed Hyatt, as they continued to walk down the dark and ambient corridor. Kagura was watching their every move. She viewed on the monitor, seeing Narue sneaking around the halls, with the lights.

"There are four of them," she said in a monotone voice, "The second half should arrive, soon."

She then spoke on the microphone, "_Ebi-Ja, Toro-Ja, Uni-Ja._ Wait for orders. I'll summon you, when the guests have come."

She then said, "I'll wait until the others arrive, the ones called Excel and Rachel… And soon, Onigiri shall deal with these fools.  
>Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."<p>

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Broken Shades, Rachel and Excel were relaxing in bed, as they were waiting. No, they did not do _that_. They were tired of waiting that they fell asleep. Rachel held Excel tight, as she was sound asleep. She then held her by the shoulders and slept on her chest. Excel wakes up, as…

**HONK! HONK!  
><strong>A car horn was sound, as Excel moaned, wearing her sleepwear, "Oh. Excel's ship has arrived."

Moments later, they viewed a huge four-seat silver spaceship, with red and black stripe decals. Rachel then said, "Perfect. It'll do."

Excel said, "Good enough! This ship has everything!"

Rachel said, "Nagato gave me the coordinates to Space Station Shari-dama. We'll use the GPS device, inside the machine. Also, you take the back seat, while I drive."

Excel said, as she was confident, "Right. That's one small step for man, and one giant leap to saving her world and everything in it, when Excel stops Kagura the Evil Rice Ball!"

Rachel snuffed, "_Inoshishi _is boar, or pig, in Japanese."

Excel blushed, "I knew that."

**XXXXX**

Up in space, they were blasting off into space, as we return to the Space Station. Narue and Hyatt found a huge room, full of small cubbies, with a blanket and pillow in each small compartment.

"Well," Hyatt said, "I see this was inhabited for someone."

Narue said, "I don't get it. What could be inside this station? There were no reports of anything, since it disappeared, without any habitation."

"Maybe Kagura knew about it and claimed it for her own."

"No. If she did, we'd know. Plus, she'd be far away from orbit, by then."

"Inde-."

She coughed, as Narue comforted her, "Easy, Hyatt. Here, you hold the flashlight, while I examine each cubby."

"Shouldn't we turn on the light?" Hyatt asked.

"I don't see any switches," she said, "Plus, it's too dark to tell."

Hyatt stuck the flashlight in her chest, as Narue looked in one of the cubbies, with a small Puuchu sleeping inside. She then tried to touch it, as she whispered, "Odd."

She petted its head, as it was immovable. She then viewed the Puuchu and looked at its eyes. They were black and shiny. She then noticed the stitching and said, "Thank goodness… It's nothing but a doll. I thought that the cute little creatures have lived here."

She turned to Hyatt and called to her, "Hey, Hyatt, can you-?"

She gasped, as the flashlight was in-between her breasts, with the light shone on Hyatt's face, showing a scary face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Narue shrieked.

She fainted, as she was out cold. Hyatt started to wobble and fall onto Narue, bleeding a bit. Her motionless and dead body was laid out, as the flashlight flickered off. Narue was still out cold, with her eyes closed. Blood poured from Hyatt's mouth, going to the floor. Three mysterious figures appeared, as they approached them.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up in space, Rachel was piloting the sliver ship, heading to Space Station Shari-dama. Excel asked, as she was in her seat, "So, anyway, how come you all of a sudden care for me? Excel is evading the mission, but we _did _kiss. I want to know… Is this because you love Excel, or was it because of Ropponmatsu 2? Or maybe it's your DNA changing, because of all this, caused by Tohru Honda."

Rachel blushed and said, "I cannot answer that. I love… well, I cannot say, but… But I have to focus. We are about 20 yards to go, at this speed, since Nagato got it from a surplus station in the Starfish Nebula. Says that this baby can run for eons."

Excel moaned, as she blushed, "So… You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, about the other day-."

"Excel, we'll worry about that, later."

"I know."

"In any case, I'll spend time with you, after Narue, since she promised to take me to a fun place."

Rachel then blushed, with her face all sad, "But… If we ever loved each other, promise me… Would you accept me, as your girlfriend?"

Excel snarled, "Oh, please! Excel isn't a lesbian! My love is for Lord Il Palazzo. She wants to stay as pure as a wilted white blossom, since she had that experience of a thorny love relationship."

"Funny." Rachel said, "Haruka told me that Miyazawa had that experience, too. She said something about being raped, but that's ridiculous."

Excel giggled, "Ah, ha, ha, ha… Yeah. How childish."

She thought, "No way… Yuki had that, too? Excel is intrigued."

The ship arrived at the station, as Rachel growled, "Kagura Sohma. This time, you _will _talk."

She announced, "Prepare for landing!"

The ship floated down into the runway, inside the ship, as it halted by the ship that Narue and Hyatt arrived in.

Excel smiled, "Goody! Narue and Hatchan has arrived, already!"

Rachel opened the door in the ship and stepped out. She asked, "Strange. Why aren't they here?"

Excel said, as she was curious, "Alertly, Excel must find her partner and roommate. Snidely, I wouldn't, but Lord Il Palazzo promised us to find out what is going on."

Rachel said, "Alright. Keep your chin up, breasts high, and mouth closed."

"Eh?"

"Just follow me."

They walked down the corridor, as Kagura viewed of their arrival.

"The gang is all here. Yes." She spoke, robotically, "Rachel Moore. At last, we'll met again."

She spoke on the microphone and pressed the PA button, "Attention, Rachel Moore! Attention, Rachel Moore!"

Excel gasped, "A gynoid!"

Rachel growled, "Worse. Kagura!"

Kagura laughed, as she spoke from the speakers in the station, with her face on the huge flat screen monitor, "Welcome, my dear Agent Hawk. From this station, I have studied your every move."

Rachel yelled, "Where are you? I'm here to kick your ass!"

"Oh? And not kiss it? Your life has changed, because of Onigiri. You have yourself a brand-new hot piece of ass."

Excel barked, "HEY! We're NOT lovers!"

Rachel shouted, "Kagura!"

"I am Inoshishi. I have studied your every move, from aboard this station, the _Space Station Shari-dama_. But you do not obey! Excel, you have disobeyed Onigiri, after we had Lord Arima in control!"

Excel shouted, "First of all, that was an android of Excel! And second, Lord Il Palazzo got control back from him, after the heroes fought him, inside ACROSS! You think you can intimidate Excel and my partner?"

She yelled, "Where's my Hatchan and Narue?"

Rachel said, "Did they come here?"

Inoshishi spoke in a robotic tone, "You do not obey. All four of you will die. Behold, as you see on my monitor."

The screen changed into Narue and Hyatt, inside a jail cell, still out cold.

"NARUE-CHAN!" Rachel gasped.

"HOLY TEACAKES!" Excel shrieked.

Rachel snapped, "How dare you? What is the real reason you brought us here?"

Inoshishi said, as she slowly leaned to the camera, "Prepare to die, for your interference in Onigiri's master plan."

Rachel called out, "COME OUT, YOU WHORE!"

Three figures appeared, as they were dressed in black seaweed shirts. They were huge boar-like humans, with brown fur, with a picture of sushi on them.

"EBI-JA! TORO-JA! UNI-JA! GET THEM!" She yelled, as they charged at Excel and Rachel.

Excel cried, "Why is she bringing sushi pigs?!"

Rachel started to roar in anger, as she prepared to fight, "HAAAAAAAAH…"

She then launched a huge straight punch at Ebi, and then a roundhouse kick to it. Ebi fell down, as Uni and Toro grabbed Excel, by the arms.

"RACHEL!" She shrieked.

Rachel yelled, "Why you!"

She ran to Toro, and plastered its face with a heel kick to the chin, letting go of Excel. Ebi got up and tried to grab Rachel, but she tossed him, by the arm, into Toro, knocking them out cold. Excel stomped Uni's foot and proceeded to attack him. He grabbed Excel by the waist and covered her mouth. She bit his hand and ran off. Excel and Rachel were surrounded, as the three Boar minions of Inoshishi stepped back, about to charge at them. They started to prepare, stomping with their left leg, about to gore them. Their snouts produced two sharp tusks, as they aimed for Rachel.

Inoshishi ordered, "Ebi-ja! Toro-ja! Uni-ja! Finish them!"

They snorted and howled, as they ran towards Excel, ramming her body with their tusks, breaking her body apart. She fell to her knees, as one of them impaled through her torso, knocking her down, bloodied and battered.

"Now, it is your turn!" Kagura laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

The boar men charged at Rachel, as she started to fight them off. She delivered a huge kick to the nose of Uni, but was impaled by Ebi, ramming his tusks into her chest. She fell to the ground, as Kagura laughed, cheering on, wildly.

"Excellent!" She shouted, "I WIN!"

Rachel moaned, "Damn you… You cheater…"

Inoshishi giggled, "Sadly, you didn't know that 3 against 2 is in _my _favor. Too bad."

She barked, "Now, we have made sure that you won't continue your heroic ways."

Rachel collapsed. She couldn't move anymore, bruised from her torso and groaned in pain.

"Na… Na… rue… Cha… aa… aa…" Her eyes closed and stopped moving.

She spoke in a robotic voice, "Ebi! Uni! Toro! Take them away! I shall deal with them!"

They dragged the limp bodies of Rachel and Excel away, as Inoshishi turned off the monitor. She relaxed in her chair and said, "Fun. It was. Fun. At last, Onigiri. Shall rule. The World…"

She sat up and said, "But before I address to Onigiri's success, I shall exterminate these four interfering losers."

She left the control room. She pranced away, as the boar men, her minions, took Rachel and Excel into the jail cell, where Narue and Hyatt were still out. They locked the cell, as they walked away.

**XXXXX**

Inoshishi arrived, as she saw the four girls in the brig, still in their cell and still motionless. She laughed, as she removed her mask, showing her blank eyes, "Now, Rachel Moore… You have interfered in my business before, but having your friends in it, ruining my master's plans of domination."

She opened the cell and held Rachel's face. She said, "Too bad. So much for the South City Secret Service. Are you proud now, Rachel? You, the ACROSS traitors, and Miss Narue Nanase… you have derailed Onigiri's plans… And now, you will pay."

She then said, as she thought of something fun, sinisterly, "Hmm… But seeing that you have lust for Narue Nanase, I guess I can use _this_ as an advantage, you Karate Yuri Girl. That's what you are."

She grabbed Rachel's body and carried her away, "I have plans for you."

Ebi and Toro carried her lifeless body, as Inoshishi said, "Take her away, and have her prepared for brainwashing."

She left the brig and said, "Now, she is mine."

Oh, no! Brainwashing? What is Inoshishi going to do to Rachel Moore? And if she succeeds, what will she do to her, in her bidding? Will Excel, Hyatt, and Narue wake up?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on Earth, a figure that looked like Narue was flying in Lakitu's Cloud.<p>

"I have no clue," she said, "But Narue and that _Yuri Girl _needs me."

It was Narue Android, from _Oceanside Koopa Beach_. She had to go somewhere, to save her newfound friends. However, she's stopped by another girl, who looked like Rachel, but with a cute smile, a blue school uniform, and an ample bust. She had the same brown hair and blue eyes as her. She, too, was riding a Lakitu Cloud.

"Not you, again…" The Android huffed.

She spoke in a cheerful voice, "Nanase Android! Hi~! Good to see you again!"

Narue Android groaned, "Look, I'm busy. I don't need another android to help me."

The girl replied, "Oh, don't be. I was designed to look like Rachel, but have the same mechanics as you!"

You may already know this, but _that's _the Rachel Moore Android that Rachel mentioned, a while back.

The android said to the 4th wall, sunnily, "I have a name. It's Ran Moore."

N.A. barked, "Listen to me, prissy little princess! I don't need your help! I was told that I was to go to space and check out _Space Station Shari-dama, _or whatever the fuck it's called!"

Ran Moore scolded, "You kiss your motherboard with that mouth? It's strange. I was told to come here, too."

"Then you better hold on tight. These Lakitu Clouds can send us up there, since they were in the _Mario Galaxy_."

"In the destroyed Video Game World?"

"No. In the far reaches of space. Some video game worlds have intergalactic wings. I overheard that this Onigiri, the asshole that almost ruined me, sending my former robonic swordsgirls into the scrap heap, was held responsible for Plas City's snowstorm and the death of a leader of a refugee shelter. She's ruining my good reputation, if I even had a good bone in me!"

"Oh, but I do. But I wish to knock some sense into this Onigiri!"

"We'll worry about Shari-dama, for now. Get off the cloud and hop on."

Ran Moore jumped off the cloud and leapt onto Narue Android's cloud. The two gynoids flew up into the depths of space, up in the sky, as they leave Mother Earth. Knowing those two, they don't breathe air.

Narue Android asked her, "So, how did _you _get to this part?"

Ran Moore said, "I don't know."

"Who told you about it?"

"Some girl by the name of Hanajima. She said something about ending Tohru Honda's evil plan. But she mistakenly said Onigiri, and said that Tohru Honda is no one. Isn't that weird?"

Narue Android seethed, "So… _She's _the little c(BEEP) that is terrorizing the worlds, and ruining my fun. Manipulate ME, will she?"

She barked at Ran Moore, "HOLD ON TIGHT! This _Hanajima _person was the one that summoned me from _Oceanside Koopa Beach_. Of course, I had to do something, first, along the way."

Ran Moore said, "Hopefully, we'll make it."

They arrived in deep space, as the cloud started to dissipate, as the androids were about to get off.

"Any idea what the ship looks like?" Narue Android asked.

Ran replied, "The ship is in the shape of a red fungus. I have the archive of it, in my files. I'm not a psychopathic killer, like you. I'm more of a pep squad-slash-supporter-slash-knowledge girl!"

"Typical cheerleader android."

"Hey! At least I don't enjoy a bloodlust, unlike you!"

The cloud disappeared, as the androids were floating in deep space. They were in the huge blackness of space, as they were floating in the stars.

Narue Android said, "Now what?"

Ran Moore performed a swimming movement and said, "We'll swim for it! There's no oxygen in space. However, we don't breathe, but we have unlimited energy. So, our batteries never die."

She floated off and cheered, "Catch me if you can~!"

Narue Android floated off and followed her, "Next time, I need a newer travel arrangement."

"Here's one."

A huge shooting star floated towards the robots, as Ran Moore caught it. She then said, "I wish I was at the space station…"

Narue Android said, as she got to the star, "Okay. Let's make the wish come true, Ran."

They dashed off, floating in the Warp Star. Narue Android growled, "Now that I know who this Onigiri is, when I return to Earth, she'll die in my hands, mythical powers or not."

**XXXXX**

Rachel Moore, meanwhile, was strapped in a chair, as Kagura Sohma walked around her. Rachel was still out like a light, as Kagura smiled.

"She'll wake up, soon…" she said, as she held her black cape, "It is indeed a wondrous moment in Tohru Honda's rule. Once we have her do _our _bidding, she'll have done her job for us."

The Pig minions snorted and laughed, as Kagura said, "SILENCE!"

She turned to Rachel, who was still out, and held up a cup of water. She held it up and slapped her face with her free right hand. She drank the water, as Rachel came to. She opened her eyes and saw Kagura, in all-smiles.

**PTOO!  
><strong>She spat at her face with the water she drank.

_Ew._

Rachel roared, as she was shackled tight, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Kagura smirked evilly, "Welcome, Rachel Moore… I am amazed by your presence."

"What are you doing to me?" She hollered.

"What swagger. And we swagger when we want, since we obey Onigiri," Kagura said, "And you, however, will join me, Rachel Moore."

Rachel tried to break free, but couldn't. She yelled, "You're wrong! Leather straps will work for me, on this situation! Luckily, I can easily break these!"

"Try it out…"

She used all her strength and tried to break the straps. However, it didn't break. She yelled, "What the hell is this? This isn't leather!"

Kagura then said, "Pure leather… made from the finest razorback boar, with an unbreakable fiber. It's made in Arkansas. She made me welcome you, _and _your meddling friends. You see, Tohru wanted to make this special, for the likes of you, Agent Hawk. Oh, I have waited a long time to get you back, after all these years. I had a very huge temper, but I lost to you, after you took me down with a side kick to the chest. No. I didn't use my temper, this time… I have a very calm tone, since I took anger management classes. You could say that I had me the finest doctor that money _can't _buy."

She giggled, as she held her shoulders, "Oh… I've dreamed of this day, for so long. Vengeance to get back at you. Oh, my darling Kyo, if you listened to Tohru, you'd obey her with me."

Rachel said, "You're sick. You still didn't explain why you are doing this to us!"

Kagura slapped her face and said, "Fool! The reason I did it is for vengeance! Of course, it's orders for Onigiri to kill you, and your little mice. Too bad, little kitten, that _you'll _do it for me."

She tightened her strap and shouted, "Isn't that right, PUSSY?"

"AAH!" Rachel screamed in pain.

"You're working for me, whether you like it, or not."

"I'll never join you!"

"If only you knew of Onigiri's power. She made you who you are… a lesbian. A big, stupid, D-cup, Karate style lesbian! That's what you are! And you're going to _die _as one!"

"How dare you… You don't make me angry! You'll never make me as one of your slaves. There's no way I'll obey the likes of you, you… you… you… You PIG!"

Kagura gasped, as she was shocked over her remark. She started to whimper in tears, "That hurts. That hurts me, so badly, for calling me that. I was only trying to help you… But if it means that much to you…"

She hollered, "Maybe I can _MAKE _YOU WORK FOR ME!"

**WHAM!  
><strong>She slammed Rachel's face with a huge right punch. She dropped her head and coughed up blood. Kagura yelled, as she grabbed her neck, "You're going to be by our side, whether you like it or not! Your days of being the hero to all, fighting against Tohru Honda, over the alternate worlds, ends now, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Sohma!" Rachel shrieked.

Kagura held her neck, tightly, and shouted, "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do? I love Kyo, and you love women who don't like you! You know that, for a number of reasons, you are a lonely heart! Now, admit that you have more lovers, damn it! And if so, I'm going to make you hurt the ones you love!"

Rachel gagged, "No, never! I… I won't join you!"

Kagura shouted, "Resist while you can, but…"

She yelled, as she stepped back, "Ebi-Ja! NOW!"

Ebi flipped the switch, as electricity was shocked through Rachel's body, electrocuting her. Ebi turned it off, as Kagura smiled, "So, what do you say, Rachel Moore? Will you surrender to me?"

Rachel shouted, "NO!"

"Ebi-Ja!"

**BZZT!  
><strong>Rachel got electrocuted again, as Kagura laughed evilly.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" She laughed robotically, since she's still in Tohru Honda's control.

Rachel yelled, as she was smoking from her body, "You damn bitch! I'll never join you! Do you know who I am, aside from _Karate Yuri Girl_?"

Kagura sneered, "I know… Rachel Moore… The Leader of South City's Secret Service, daughter of Great Detective Richard Moore and Lawyer Eva Kaden, multi-time Karate Champion, Tri-State Karate Champion in Japan, most talked about by the boys…"

Rachel shouted, "Okay, fine! I don't need my palmares explained from _you_!"

Kagura smiled, "_Now _will you join me?"

She glared, "Or will you get more electricity in your fucking body?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fine… Such a mouth."

"I'll never join the likes of Tohru Honda, _or _you!"

Kagura approached her and said, "Well, let's try it, _this _way."

She clamped onto Rachel's left breast and said, "You don't mind a little torture, in a sexual way, right?"

"The Karate Yuri Girl says YES," Rachel said, "But the REAL me says NO! You want me to join you, DO YOUR WORSE! Because, I'll _never _join-!"

She squeezed her breast, as Rachel moaned, "AAH! Oh! I'll… I won't join you… Torture me… all you want…"

Kagura snapped, as she clasped again, "You're lucky that I cannot hypnotize you! That's Tohru's job…"

She continued pressing, as Rachel moaned profusely and loudly. Kagura growled, as she continued to squeeze and fondle, "You're enjoying it?!"

Rachel gasped for air, as she laughed, "If it were Jimmy, Harley, or any boy, I'd flip out and yell _PERVERT_!"

Kagura stopped and said, "Okay… Well, I guess sexual torture won't work. Plus, that was all I could think of."

She then summoned to Uni and Toro, "Uni-Ja, Toro-Ja, make sure she stays in that chair. I think there's _one _motive left."

She left, as Rachel sighed, "No more?"

The Boar minions guarded her, as she asked, "Hey, can you boar men fondle me and touch, while I am strapped tight?"

Toro-Ja snarled at her. She winced, "Uh, okay… Maybe later, then?"

He snarled again, snorting at her face with a gust of air. She whimpered, "Seriously, I know I'm supposed to resist, but I need something to keep me occupied."

Toro spoke to Uni, in snorts and snarls, "_This woman is sick and disgusting_."

Uni replied, "_I know. And she wants to masturbate, in front of us? That cannot be allowed on this ship._"

Toro snorts, "_Well… YOU do it._"

Uni roared, "_How can I? She's a woman that our master, Onigiri, made… and she wants this kind of torture?_"

Toro shrugged his shoulders and snarled, "_What choice do we got?_"

Toro signaled to Ebi to throw the switch. Ebi did, as Rachel was electrocuted again.

"AAAAAAH! It's not groping, but it'll do!" Rachel shrieked.

Toro huffed, "_Pervert_."

**XXXXX**

Back at the brig, Narue regained consciousness, as she went to Hyatt, who was still dead. She then saw Excel, who was out like a light. She then looked around the cell to find Rachel, but she's nowhere.

"What a relief," she said, "Rachel will save us all."

Excel got up and moaned, "Unh… Excel is broken in her ribcage…"

Narue asked, "Excel? What happened?"

Excel moaned, "Rachel and Excel… They met Onigiri's henchwoman, Inoshishi, and she thrashed us with her boar men. They were huge, like a giant man-pig, and she broke Excel's body, and destroyed Rachel…"

Narue gasped, "Oh, no! What happened to her?"

Excel said, "I don't know. Rachel must've escaped. Excel believes in her, and that we'll be rescued by her."

Narue said, "No. I want out of here and confronting this Kagura Sohma! After all, she destroyed you, and Rachel is somewhere in this building, and I owe her a favor, since we are friends."

She asked, "So, how do we break out of this cell? It looks rusty enough to shatter through."

Excel prepared to make a kick, "Okay, stand back! Excel is going to use her _Super Mario Bros. Super Show _kick!"

"A what now?"

She was embarrassed, "Uh… Sorry, that came out of nowhere. I meant to say…"

She prepared to kick and shouted, "Excel is going to use her _Super Street Fighter II _kick!"

"STOP SAYING SUPER, AND ADD IT WITH SOME POP CULTURE REFERENCE!" Narue shouted.

Excel yelled, "Don't yell at me!"

She then had an idea, "HUZZAH! If this is a prison, then Excel will have to DIG her way out!"

She dug through the floor, which is a metal plated floor. Narue sighed and was embarrassed, as Excel used her fingertips to dig through thick metal.

"We're doomed…" she said, "There's just no way we'll be able to get out of here…"

She sat down, as Excel continued to dig. Hyatt woke up and asked, "Where am I?"

"The hoosegow, Hyatt. Shut up." Narue meekly snuffed.

Hyatt asked Excel, "Senior, uh, why are you digging into enforced titanium?"

"Is that what it was?" Excel stopped and gasped.

She held her hands up and was bleeding from her fingertips, "Aw, shit! Excel had a manicure, the other day!"

Hyatt and Narue gagged, "Ew."

Narue said, "Can you _still _break the bars down?"

Hyatt said, "I think I know of a solution."

She stepped out of the cell and grabbed the keys from the wall. Narue and Excel were shocked, as Hyatt went back inside the cell, locking the gate. She then held the keys up and said, "Now, shall we give it a try?"

Narue was in suppressed anger, as she asked her, "Hyatt… Was that door always open?"

Hyatt said, "No… Hyatt had to go get the keys, even though this is a rusted-up door."

Narue clenched her teeth and growled, "And we had to go out of the cell, as we please?"

Hyatt pondered a bit and looked at the door. She then said, "Oh… Then I guess the keys weren't useful, after all…"

Excel and Narue shouted, in complete irritation, "_**I'LL SAY WHO IS USEFUL OR NOT, YOU ZOMBIE BITCH!**_"

They slammed her head into the bars, knocking her out cold. She fell, facedown, bleeding from her mouth and head. She moaned, "I'm… sorrr… rrr… rr…"

She died again.

Excel sighed, "Well, we can't leave her. You go find Rachel. Excel will care for Hatchan."

Narue growled, as she stepped out, "You're mine, Inoshishi! This is for Rachel!"

She ran off, as Excel cradled Hyatt in her arms.

"Seriously, Hatchan," she said, "You're the definition of _Common Sense_."

She added, "Or, maybe the brig is aged, which didn't have time to securely shut the doors."

She dragged Hyatt out of the jail cell, as she laid her up on the outside. She sat by her and said, "As long as Narue finds Rachel, Excel will wait, for now."

**XXXXX**

Rachel was panting, drooling, and in pain, as Kagura came back. She held up a syringe and said, "This will work…"

Rachel looked at the syringe and gasped, "A needle?"

She growled, "No… What are you going to do to me?"

Kagura said, "Well, if sexual torture and painful torture doesn't work, then I still have _Plan X_… A serum that makes you my slave. In this-."

She sniffed her and barked at her minions, "Alright! Who's the wise guy that tried to fry her?"

They pointed at each other, as Kagura said, "Never mind! At least she's still strapped in."

Rachel cried, "No! I don't care what's in it! I'm not going to join you, one way or another!"

Kagura said, "Don't worry. It's untested. And it worked on 200 pigs, 150 rats, 98 dogs, 45 cows, 23 snakes, 14 tigers, 2 sheep, and a monkey; never on a human…"

Rachel moaned, as she wept tears from her eyes, "No… How can you test it on me, if you said it was animal tested?"

"Who are you, Mrs. Doolittle? You know… the wife of _Dr. Doolittle_? My god, read a book."

"Whatever it takes, I'm not succumbing to that serum, or whatever the hell it is called! You won't make _me _your puppet!"

"Puppet is a vulgar word, in the eyes of _Onigiri_. In her words, it's simply the word… _slave_."

Kagura stuck the needle into her neck, and then pushed the serum into her body. Rachel moaned, as she started to fall sleepy.

"No… I… I won't… join you…" she mumbled.

She started to drop heavily in her eyes, as she started to drop her head. She was out like a light, as Kagura whispered in her ear, "Rachel, do you hear me?"

She opened her eyes and said, "I will _still _never join you… That serum was… was… was…"

She shook her head and started to shake. Her eyes went from blue to black, as it went blank. Her face was pale, and her mouth was straight. She stared at Kagura, as she held her head up.

"I am _Inoshishi… _I am your master…" she whispered, in a demonic tone, "You shall do as I say…"

Rachel spoke in a monotone, "Yes, my master…"

She's done it! She's got Rachel Moore in her control!

Kagura said to Toro, "Toro-Ja… Remove her shackles. She's part of the collective now."

He removed her from her leather straps, as she stood up. She bowed and said, "How may I serve you, my master?"

Kagura smiled, as she said, "Rachel, you remember your friends, Narue Nanase, Excel, and Hyatt?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I want you to do _one _simple task for me… … … … Kill them."

Rachel did a karate pose and said, "Understood, Master…"

She walked off, as the minions snorted and laughed. As Rachel disappeared, Kagura said, "Yes. And once she's finished with them, I'll have _her _dead, too, in Tohru Honda's hand. This is what you get for interfering with Onigiri's master plan. I wonder how she is doing…"

**XXXXX**

Narue walked down the hallway, as she was looking for Rachel.

"Rachel! Hey, Rachel!" She called out, with a flashlight in her hand, "Rachel, come on out! I want you to kiss me!"

Nothing. She was nowhere to be found.

"Strange. She'd never resist a request from me, including perverted thoughts. Where could she have gone to?"

Rachel appeared on the other side, and called to her, in her normal voice, "Narue!"

Narue smiled and said, "AH! Rachel! There you are."

She ran to her and said, "This is great! Excel said that you escaped, after you were assaulted by-."

"I did. But I survived the onslaught. I managed to escape Inoshishi, somehow."

"Ah, good. For a minute there, I thought we'd lose you, to her."

Rachel said, as her eyes went blank, "Kagura Sohma… We should find her…"

She pointed at a small hallway, which was dark and scary. She said, "This way. I will be right behind you, Narue."

Narue said, "Okay. I think that's where she is."

Narue and Rachel walked together, as she thought, "Rachel… What's with her face? I don't like it, one bit. It feels like there's something wrong with her."

They continued to walk, heading towards a small private room. Narue entered inside, as Rachel locked the door. Narue was confused, until she stated the obvious, in her opinion.

"Uh, Rachel… You're not trying to make a pass at me, are you? I _did _say that we can just be friends."

Rachel replied, "Whatever do you mean?"

She went closer to her, as Narue shivered in fear, with a sweat drop from her head. She asked why she is doing, as Rachel replied that she wanted one last fling.

"One last fling?" Narue asked, "Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel then went closer to her face and was about to kiss her. Narue fidgeted away, as she yelled at her.

"Darn it, Moore!" She cried, "Enough! I am _not _that type of woman! I'm an engaged woman!"

Rachel then glared, "Not for long."

She clasped onto her neck and glared in a blank look. Narue was being strangled by her, as she dropped to one knee.

"R-Rachel…" she coughed, "What are you doing?"

Rachel said nothing. She continued to choke at Narue's neck, as she was in a blank look.

"Kill…" she whispered.

Narue fell to the ground, "RACHEL!"

She choked, "You… You can't do this…"

She pleaded to her, "Rachel! This is not like you!"

She continued to put pressure to the neck, as she started to pass out, with her eyes dilated. Narue's body started to shiver, as her arms went lower.

"No… Rach… el… I…" she gasped for air and weakly moaned, "Rachel…"

She dropped her head and whispered, "I… I love you…"

Rachel gasped, as Narue fell dead. Her arms went limp, her eyes remained open, but widened, and her body stopped moving. Rachel let her go and suddenly started to remember.

_Rachel said, "I'll make it up to you. Once Onigiri, nay, Tohru Honda is stopped, what do you say we go out to the amusement park for some fun? I wanted a friendly day with you."_

_Narue giggled, "It's a date."_

Rachel broke free of Kagura's spell, so quickly, that she realized what she did. She looked at Narue's face and gasped in fear.

"No…" she sobbed, "Narue… Narue? No."

She started to weep, as she held her limp body, "NO! SHE'S DEAD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

She hugged her and cried on her shoulder. Narue's body was still out.

She continued to cry, as she lost her friend.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the control room, Excel and Hyatt snuck in, looking for some sort of guidance.

Excel said, "Okay. Maybe if we contact Earth, or someone we know, we'll have someone defeat Kagura."

Hyatt asked, "But all we know of is Lord Il Palazzo, Senior."

Excel said, "You're right."

She had an idea, "EXCEL KNOWS! Excel will call those little frogs of the ARMPIT Platoon! They owe us, since they _did_ help take over F City, again."

She then dialed the number to Sgt. Keroro, which is the number to the Hinata household.

As Excel was waiting for Keroro to answer, Hyatt asked, "Shouldn't we be here, Senior? Won't we get caught by Miss Inoshishi?"

"Excel's on the phone, Hatchan!" She barked.

At the Hinata House, Keroro, the green frog with the orange helmet, was busy making another Gundam model.

"Just a few more, and it'll be done," he said, "With those unemployment checks I have received, I'm set for life – Cow with rice, Gundam models, and even the usual weapons to take over the Pekopons, including those backstabbing ACROSS agents."

**RING! RING!**

He answered the phone, "Hello. Sgt. Keroro speaking. Oh… Hello, Excel."

Excel explained the situation, clearly and swiftly, "Well, it's like this. Excel, Hatchan, Miss Nanase, and Miss Moore are up in Space Station Shari-dama, which has been out of Earth's orbit, in a decade and a half, and have been captured by Onigiri's right hand bitch, Inoshishi, who according to Rachel Moore, was Kagura Sohma, her sworn enemy. Anyway, she kidnapped all of us, and Excel is badly damaged, after taking a huge barrage from Inoshishi's three boar minions. She needs medical attention, and she needs to be rescue, along with Miss Nanase and Miss Moore. Of course, if you're still pissed over Lord Il Palazzo firing you, Excel is fine with that, but she is sorry for doubting you. Come by and help us out, before Hatchan dies of boredom, and Rachel in a touchy-feely sort of way! Don't ask why, but I can explain later."

Keroro nodded, "Uh-huh. You had me at Space Station Shari-dama."

He hung up and said, "Excel and useless trivia."

He then thought, "Although… If I can have my army attack Inoshishi, and usurp the station, we can have those Pekopons in the palm of my hand! Uh, stubby little hands, but you get the idea."

He got up and bellowed, "HELP IS ON THE WAY, EXCEL! Forget the Gundam, for now! (Can't believe I'm saying that). But I must rescue my most trusted Pekopon, and brush her aside! I have plans for this station, so I can take it over!"

He said, "Of course, Tamama, Giroro, Kululu, and Dororo are busy at the moment. So, I'll go with my back-up army."

A panel opened, as an army of Puuchus appeared in his room. One Puuchu saluted, in a gruff voice, "YES, SIR!"

Keroro called, "Fellow Puuchu Rocket Army, we are heading for Space Station Shari-dama! I shall explain _further _details, once we prepare for takeoff! Now, suit up!"

The Puuchus ran off, as Keroro snickered, "This is so much fun… Payback time for what happened at F City. Excel, I believe you. Only an idiotic Pekoponian would believe my word, but help is on the way, nonetheless."

Back aboard the space station, Excel was livid.

"DAMN THAT BLAST FROG!" She yelled, slamming the phone down, "Some help _he _is! Excel has no one left!"

She thought that Keroro turned her down.

"Why couldn't he play kissy-face with Angel Mois?" She barked, "Excel isn't worth her time!"

Hyatt asked, "Senior, are you okay? I think maybe Sgt. Keroro isn't a forgiving type."

Excel bawled, "DAMN IT!"

She sobbed, as Hyatt looked at the monitor, seeing Rachel hugging Narue. She was shocked, after seeing Narue, not moving.

"Senior…" she sobbed, with tears in her eyes.

Excel looked at the monitor, as she gasped, "It… It can't be…"

She cried, "Rachel Moore is holding a dead Narue Nanase? No…"

She then bawled, "THIS SUCKS! A main character has died, in our hour of need, and all because we were screwed by some green miniature wart-haver! Excel wishes she was dead!"

Hyatt sobbed, as Excel was upset. She turned to her, "No, Hatchan, don't cry. Narue Nanase's a main character. She can't die. Excel knows that… Well, on most occasions."

"But, Senior… What if she _isn't _alive?" She whimpered.

"Would you relax? It's not the end of the story," she said, "If Excel knows her anime, manga, and even the occasional fan fiction, every story leads to a surprise moment. But that just works on certain stories."

"But this isn't like fan fiction! This is real!"

Excel turned to the 4th wall and said, "Don't tell her. It'll kill her, even now, than she is."

She held her tight, as Excel added, "Hatchan, don't cry. Narue is still alive. I know so."

Kagura appeared and said, "Oh? And why isn't Rachel killing _you_?"

She and her boar minions appeared by the doorway, as the ACROSS girls gasped. Excel cried, "I don't believe a word you're saying, dipshit! Excel isn't going to stand by, while-."

Kagura yelled, as she ran towards them, "DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"OH, TEACAKES!"

**SMASH!  
><strong>She dodged out of the way, as Kagura destroyed the control panel. Excel and Hyatt rolled out of the way, and went past the boar minions.

"HATCHAN! RUN!" She shrieked.

They ran away, through the corridor, as Kagura snarled, "Get them! GET THEM!"

Ebi, Uni, and Toro ran off to go after Excel and Hyatt. Kagura brushed herself off and said, "I'll go find Rachel and have Excel and Hyatt killed… by her hand…  
>HA. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."<p>

**XXXXX**

Rachel was still crying, as she held onto Narue's dead body. She sobbed and said, "I can't believe I killed her… after all that…"

Narue was still dead, after Rachel choked her to death, under Kagura's spell. She then held her face and said, "Well… I know that it is too late… How about a kiss?"

She went close to her lips and whispered, "Goodbye… Narue-Chan…"

She kissed her on the lips, as tears fell from her eyes. And then, the strangest thing happened. Narue's eyes closed, her arm started to move, slightly, and her body was shaken. Her arm was lifted up, with her hand close to Rachel's hip. She then shook from her hand, as Rachel continued to kiss her. Narue suddenly started to breathe.

"Narue-Chan?" She gasped, hearing her breathe.

"Rachel…" she weakly moaned.

She clutched her fist and whispered, "Rachel, you…"

"Narue-Cha-! AAAAH!"

**POW! **"PERVERT!"  
>She socked Rachel in the face, sending her flying to the ground. Her body collapsed to the ground, as Narue got up.<p>

Rachel moaned, "You're alive…"

"SHUT UP!" Narue yelled, "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME, AGAIN! You know damn well that I am _not _a lesbian! I am a grown engaged woman! I don't approve of your lifestyle!"

Rachel got up and asked, "How? I thought you were dead! You're okay, now?"

Narue snapped, "You're full of it! You tried to kill me, Miss Karate Yuri Girl! It's no wonder Tohru Honda changed you!"

Rachel sobbed, as she held her tight, with her head in her bosom, "Narue, you know I'd never hurt you. I'd never hurt the ones I loved. Narue, if I knew that I killed you, I-."

She then felt her neck and gasped, realizing what happened.

"What's wrong?" Narue asked.

She seethed, as she remembered Kagura's evil face, "KAGURA!"

Narue gasped, "Inoshishi? _She _did this to you?"

Rachel barked, "I'll KILL HER! She had her master made me a girl-love girl! But _this_? Making me a personal assassin? That is fucked up!"

Narue moaned, "At least you're focused. I only passed out, after you clamped on my throat and apple; thanks to you. If my throat was crushed, I couldn't sing."

Rachel said, "Well, no more! I'm going to find Kagura and kill the bitch! And then, I'm going to get out of here!"

"What about Excel and Hyatt?"

"They'll come around. We _did _have two ships, aboard the station."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the hangar, inside the station, Ran Moore and Narue Android arrived at the space station. They looked around, looking for signs of life.

"I'm sure I sensed her," Ran said, "I can tell, since I have such detection skills, for an android like me."

She winked at her, as Narue Android groaned, "Wherever Narue Nanase is, we have to rescue her. Hanajima said that she's in danger, along with three others."

"Oh? How come I detect _eight_?"

"Eight?"

She pointed at the hallway, as they saw Excel and Hyatt running off, heading to where the androids were.

Ran Moore giggled, "Aw, how cute… It's two girls I haven't heard of."

Narue Android huffed, "Oh, no. Not those two, again…"

Ran asked, "You know them?"

Narue android sighed, "Long story…"

Excel cheered, as she and Hyatt ran, "AH! Hatchan, look! Rachel and Narue! They're okay!"

They ran to them, as Excel said, "Well, hello, Rachel and Narue! We're glad you're alive!"

Narue Android thought, "She thinks I'm her, again? God damn it! I'm sick of this!"

Ran Moore thought, "Aw, she thinks I'm Rachel, my sister… Well, not my sister, but you get the idea."

Excel said, "We saw you dead, on the monitor. Excel was worried that she'd lose a friend."

Hyatt whimpered, "Rachel was under control of Inoshishi, and she made you kill her, Miss Agent Hawk."

Ran gasped, "Agent… Hawk?"

Narue Android shouted, "WAIT! SOMEONE KILLED NARUE?"

Excel griped, "NO! Someone killed-. WAIT! How can you be alive, in a split-second, while we were being chased by her henchmen, after seeing your body dead on the monitor? That's a coincidence."

Ran Moore asked, "Uh, I'm lost… What exactly happened here?"

Ebi, Uni, and Toro arrived, as they snarled at the four girls. Kagura appeared and smiled, "Ah, spectacular reunion, girls. But all for naught."

Ran Moore said, "Uh, are you the one called _Inoshishi_?"

Kagura said, "Indeed I am… So, Rachel, you killed Narue Nanase, in my bidding. Now, you shall do away wit-."

She gasped, as she saw the Narue Android, glaring at her.

"Narue Android?" Kagura shivered in fright.

Narue Android went closer to her, but was blocked by her boar slaves.

Kagura shouted, "What's going on?"

Ran Moore smiled, "_Hello~!_"

Excel was confused… Rather completely confused. She asked, "What's going on? Excel is confused."

Narue Android said, "I think maybe this'll clear your fucking head!"

Ran Moore shouted, "Language!"

**SLASH!  
><strong>She decapitated Ebi, as his head fell to the ground. Kagura was shocked, as she trembled in fear. Uni and Toro ran at Ran Moore, with their tusks grown to a sharp point. Ran Moore, in fear and a scared look, grabbed the tusks and threw them down onto the ground, with an overhead judo throw.

**SLAM!  
><strong>Uni and Toro fall to the ground, hurting themselves.

"Whoa! They gave me quite the scare," Ran Moore giggled.

Hyatt asked, "Uh, who's she? A new character?"

Ran said, "Forgive me. I wasn't programmed for self-defense."

Excel shouted, "AAH! ANOTHER ROBOT? Or is Rachel Moore really a gynoid?"

Ran smiled and waved her hand, "No, I'm one-of-a-kind, state-of-the-art, and very cute."

Narue Android snuffed, as she approached a downed Uni, "And also a brainless defect."

Excel pondered a bit, as Kagura cried, "Wh-, What are you doing?"

**STOMP!  
><strong>She crushed Uni's neck, killing him. The Android looked at Kagura and said, "Leave the killing to pros… That's a message to Onigiri, you fucking whore… NO ONE kills Narue Nanase, except me!"

Ran Moore coughed, "AHEM!"

Narue Android yelled, "Oh, FUCK YOU AND YOUR SWEAR JAR!"

**SNAP!  
><strong>The killer android snapped Toro's neck.

Ran complained, "I met with you again, since years back! Plus, isn't that a bit hostile?"

Excel cried, "NO WAY! Narue Android?! The same android that once saved Great White Sheamus Ocean from turmoil, when Chitose Hibiya and your former robot goons tried to take Big Bertha?"

Narue Android remarked, "The same."

Ran Moore bowed, "I'm Ran Moore. I'm Rachel's android."

Kagura cried, "OH, COME ON! WHY ARE WE DOING THIS _TWIN _THING?"

She roared, as she ran to Ran, "GOD DAMN IT! I'LL TURN YOU INTO SPARE PARTS, YOU BITCH!"

Ran Moore gasped, as she was scared. She shrieked, as Kagura was about to punch.

**POW!  
><strong>Rachel appeared, knocking her out cold, with a huge roundhouse kick. The others were shocked, as she and Narue arrived. Narue stopped to see her double and gasped, "Narue Android? Long time, no see."

Excel and Hyatt cheered, "NARUE!"

They hugged her, as Rachel looked at the androids. She asked, "Uh… Why's _she _here?"

Narue said, "Yeah. How come I see your twin sister, Rachel?"

Ran Moore waved to her, "Hi, Narue~!

Narue Android explained, "We had to come. I felt like we had to help you, since you were up there. Plus, she was a tagalong."

Narue smiled, "Well, thanks for helping me."

Rachel said, "We owe you one."

Narue Android snapped, "You owe me nothing! And by the way, start calling me Narumi, since I chose that name. Now, we're even, for that moment in Oceanside Koopa Beach."

Ran smiled, "Okay. Nanase Android is Narumi Nanase!"

N.A. glared at her, "Shut your mouth speaker, before I dislodge it!"

Narue giggled, "Now, now. We have this taken care of. For now, now that Kagura is dealt with, we can bring her to justice, and go home."

Excel said, "She's right. Excel can go home!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a small armada of spaceships arrived, heading for Space Station Shari-dama. Keroro commanded the army, as he spotted the mushroom-shaped station.<p>

"There it is! Now, let us go in there and take over the Shari-dama!" Keroro ordered, "Now, let us fire at that machine and have Excel surrender it to us!"

He thinks Excel has taken it over.

"Puuchu?" A Puuchu asked him.

Keroro responded, "Well, yes. But this Kagura girl seemed hot. She obviously wants to usurp it for her own."

He then barked, "But, nonetheless, it's time! ARMPIT Puuchu Platoon! ATTACK!"

The army cried, "PUUCHU!"

They fired at the station, with red laser shots. The shots blasted at the station, as it started to shake.

Keroro cried, "EASY! I want this place, intact, so we can take it over!"

Elsewhere, inside the ship, a klaxon siren sounded, with the lights flashing red. Everyone was in shock, as the station shook around. Excel gasped, as she saw the small UFOs.

Rachel cried, "What's happening?"

Narue yelled, "THE STATION! It's being smashed up!"

Excel cried, "An alien attack! They're gonna destroy it!"

She thought, "SHIT! Keroro, you idiot! And he thinks _I'm _the idiot!"

Ran Moore cried, "Is there any escape pods?"

"We have two ships," Rachel said, "You two take the small one, since it's fitted for two."

Narue said, "Narumi, take Ran Moore and get out of here!"

N.A. said, "What about you? This Inoshishi is responsible for bringing you here. Shouldn't we leave her?"

"She's not staying here." Rachel cried.

N.A. insisted, "Let me. I'll stay here and die."

Ran Moore cried, "NO! Don't! I love you, Narumi-Chan!"

N.A. sighed, as she said, "Now is _not _a good time…"

Narue glared at Ran, "Don't you dare!"

Ran Moore complained, "I wasn't! I have a boyfriend, sort of."

Narue said, "Then, Rachel, you take the small ship, I'll-."

_WARNING! Station damaged! DANGER! Shari-dama South wing – Critical!_

Rachel cried, "No time! We'll have to take _one _ship, all in one, and beat it!"

_DANGER! Shari-dama Station – Critical!_

N.A. shouted, "Alright! Everyone in the ship! Ran and I will hang on, outside!"

Ran Moore said, "At our weight, and since we have no oxygen, we'll make it, safely."

Hyatt asked, "What about burning up on reentry?"

N.A. said, "Well… There's an obvious situation."

She called out, "LET'S GO!"

Ran Moore cried, "SHOTGUN!"

Rachel took the controls, as she, Narue, Narue Android, Ran, Excel, and Hyatt squeezed inside the ship. She closed the hatch and turned on the ignition.

"HANG ON! This better work!" Rachel shouted.

The ship zoomed away, leaving Shari-dama, as Kagura was still inside the station. Keroro viewed a small ship, Rachel's ship, and called to the Puuchus, "Hold your fire!"

The ship left for Earth, as he said, "Okay. I see that they left for Pekopon. Now, let us take the station!"

They zoomed off, heading inside the space station, about to take it over. However, they are stupid enough to learn that he and the Puuchus blasted at the station, nearing critical mass.

Kagura woke up, as the ships went closer. She was in pain, covered in boar's blood, from Ebi and Toro, and was hurt. She glared, "Damn you, Narue Android! You, and you sister!"

She cried, "HOW COULD IT POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE?"

Keroro's ship arrived, as he jumped out and declared, "Excuse me, Pekoponian! I declared this station in the name of Planet Keronia!"

Kagura moaned, "Oh… That is what I get for…"

She asked, "Hey! Didn't you work for ACROSS?"

Kagura nodded, as Keroro smiled, "Why, yes. But I was unceremoniously fired, after Lord Arima was removed from office, forcefully. After that, I retired and waited until the worlds are fixed, so I can take over Pekopon."

Kagura said, "Well, how would you like to join me, and side with Onigiri, so we can make you dreams come true?"

Keroro smirked and said, "That sounds great. But I'll join, on one condition: You make sure I get all the Gundams in the world… and also, my own all-access pass to the Pekopon's weapons silo."

Kagura said, "Deal!"

Keroro then said, "OH! And also, make sure that I can have access to a gyudon joint. I so want my cow."

Kagura said, "Right! I'll even give you your own office and chair, in Onigiri's camp!"

She extended her hand and said, "Is it a deal?"

Keroro giggled, "Dare… Dare…"

_WARNING! Self-destruct in 30 seconds…_

He gasped, as he shut the door to his ship, "NO DEAL! I rather save my tail, than take over this place! My _true _mission was to take over _Space Station Shari-dama, _but I guess my actions spoke louder than words."

Kagura pleaded, "TAKE ME WITH YOU! I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANTED! PLEASE! **TAKE ME WITH YOU!**"

Keroro then said, "Sadly, there's a downside to it all, on numerous points: 1) I'm a frog, 2) You're a Pekoponian, and 3) I don't make deals with evil Pekopons that hurt Excel."

He flew away, as Kagura was on her knees, crying.

"TOHRU!" She screamed, "SAVE ME, TOHRU!"

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…  
>Have a nice day!<em>

Kagura huffed, "Aw, shut up!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The space station imploded, with Kagura Sohma in it, but the blast sent Keroro flying, spinning out of control.

"WA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AH! WHY DIDN'T I LEAVE SOONER?"

**STRIKE!  
><strong>He crashed into the Puuchus, in their ships, nearly destroying each other, as the Space Station Shari-Dama exploded into burning shrapnel. Kagura, however, didn't survive.

One Puuchu floated in space and moaned, "I quit, again!"

**XXXXX**

The ship continued to fly off, as Ran Moore stated, as she was on shotgun, "Space Station Shari-dama destroyed."

Rachel was on the wheel, as everyone else was scrunched up together in the back, with only Narue, her android, Excel, and Hyatt.

Rachel said, "And yet _another _of Onigiri's henchmen is wiped off the face of these alternate universes."

Hyatt cried, "She didn't have to die, like that."

Narue Android said, "Well, for what it is worth, we still have to go home."

Narue said, "Why wait, Narumi? You can stay with us."

Narue Android said, "I can't, but thanks. It's nice running into you again, but… I'm better off in Oceanside Koopa Beach."

Ran Moore said, "And I have to return home, too. Alisa Bosconovitch and Android #18 invited me for Mahjong, at Chinatown. And they needed a 4th gynoid."

Excel said, "Well, since Hatchan and I are done, we need to report things to Lord Il Palazzo. We'll meet you back at the Broken Shades, later."

Hyatt smiled, but coughed up blood again.

Rachel said, "What do you say we go home, Narue? We'll find Yukino and Haruka, and tell them the good news… provided if they _are _home."

Narue said, "Yeah, I suppose so. But seriously… Where could they be, while we were gone?"

The ship set off to Planet Earth, as they completed a huge mission.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in what was left of <em>Shari-dama<em>, Kagura's corpse was floating in space, burned up and charred. However, she was visited by The Great Will.

"Kagura Sohma… You have such a life to live. I shall return you to the story, resetting you to a nice place… For this, I will grant you another chance…"

She glowed over Kagura's charred corpse, and started to disappear.

The Great Will snarled, "I done my part…"

She disappeared… and returned to Onigiri's tower.

_Wait… Onigiri's Tower?_

The Great Will was in a cell, with her arms in shackles. She then barked, "I've done my bargain on reviving your best soldier, Kagura Sohma! Now, I beg of you… Set me free!"

Onigiri smirked, as she walked toward Great Will.

She said, "You're not going anywhere… I said that I will end my meddling kids… but it seems that Kagura was the one to die. Of course, you shall stay and reset me the ones I made as slaves; not the ones that care for this world. Now… Great Will of the Macrocosm, _I_ shall decide on whether we give life or death. You are powerless to stop me! AND I, TOHRU HONDA, WILL RULE THE WORLDS, AS IT IS! **MY WAY!** WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

The Great Will sobbed, "Oh, what shall I do?"

As Tohru laughed evilly, Yukino, tied in rope in her arms, moaned, "She's so annoying. I wonder what she is laughing about."

OH, NO! Tohru Honda has the Great Will of the Macrocosm in her control! Who will rescue her _and _Miyazawa? And more importantly, how will we get reset in the story, without her?

Yukino sighed, "I want to go home…"

* * *

><p>Back at the Broken Shades, Narue Android said goodbye to Narue.<p>

"Well, it's been a blast," she said, "Sorry that I came too late. But I am needed in _Koopa Beach._"

Narue hugged her and said, "Well, we won't be long. I'm glad you stayed with us, Narumi."

She sobbed, "That name… I wish Mom was alive again."

Narue Android held her chest and said, "Love… Compassion… Those are feelings that I cannot grasp. Though, I _am _learning it, it's not working for me. I am an emotionless android, but I somehow felt… happy."

Narue said, "It's fine. One day, you'll see me, and then you'll stop your evil plans of killing me."

N.A. said, "You're right. But I won't promise that. I am the _real _Narue Nanase… I am… uh… Narumi Nanase…"

Narue patted her head and said, "See? You're learning."

She left, as Narue Android laughed. She then turned away and saw Hanajima, who was in a transparent form.

"Good work, Narumi Nanase," she spoke, "You are no longer needed. I shall guide you back to where you belong."

Narumi said, "No, thanks… I'll find my way home. But, if you don't mind… Watch over Ran-Chan for me. And also, make sure no one kills Narue, Rachel, Yukino, _or _the little girl. Otherwise, they'll suffer at my hand."

Hanajima spoke, "Spoken like a true human being. You _are _nice, are you?"

"Save it. I'm no good doll."

"I wish to see you again, pretty soon. For now, take care of yourself."

"Anytime…"

She gave the thumbs-up to her, as Hanajima disappeared. She then went to the garage and pulled out a black motorcycle.

"Ah… There she is," she said, "And still in one piece. Faithful as ever. Did you miss me?"

She revved the engine, as music from the ice cream truck is played.

"It's a good thing Sweet Tooth, my idol, made the upgrades for me. It almost acts like his truck, with my favorite tune on the ice cream truck," she said, as she grinned evilly, "But enough to run over people."

She then thought, as she got ready, "But I'm not a natural born killer, anymore. I will kill anybody, when I please, as long as they respect this world, and all in it. Otherwise, I'll never kill Narue Nanase, this way. But I know who the first victim will be…"

She cackled, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Oh, man! Wait until the doctor, who created me, see me in action! I will find him first, out of the _Frankenstein Effect_! And I know who it is… and he'll never know what hit him!  
>Narumi Nanase, or Narue Android – Codename: N.A.N.A.S.E., is back, baby! And this time, the blood is on <em>YOUR <em>hands! And when I'm done with you… Oh, Narue Nanase… YOU'RE NEXT!"

She laughed psychotically, as she drove away in her motorcycle, leaving the Broken Shades. She may have had a change of heart, but she's still the most psychopathic gynoid, ever.  
>"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>But her story is saved for later.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 2 – Tohru's Birth of the Evil Seed<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up in Onigiri Tower, Tohru approached a tied-up Yukino Miyazawa, and said, "At last… We meet."<p>

"How can we? You only met me, back at the Broken Shades!" Yukino shouted.

"Shut up!" She said, "I know what I said. Besides, I have big plans for you, as I start trimming the snow and melting the branches off of the Queen of Vanity."

"That didn't make any sense!" She yelled, "And for your information, I gave it up, after I loved Arima! You think you're hot stuff, Tohru Honda? Well, I say that you have such beauty and moé, but you lack it, after killing innocent people!"

Tohru said, "You should talk… After all, you ruined each and every one of my plans, with help of your fleas… including the dog that no longer trusts you… Haruka…"

"That's a lie… May still loves me! I know it! Even if I broke my promise to April, the woman that died by your hands, I still trust her, and she trusts me!"

Onigiri glared, "There is NO trust. I only did this, out of vengeance, only for my heart… Akito Sohma treated me like trash… but when I talked him out of hurting me, he just said… _I don't know_. And it was like… he felt my heart. But the memories of having him torture me… it makes me sick! Just because I act this way, and have these powers, it makes me a weakling, shoving people around, hurting little girls, killing a mass of nonbelievers… Why, it makes me what I am… A NEW Tohru Honda. For this, I'm twisting the coils, on the telephone springs. And also, I'm going to cut you apart of the Omusubi, in the seams."

Miyazawa shivered in fright, "I don't know why you are doing this, but you'll never get away with this! NEVER!"

Tohru smirked and wagged her finger, "Pitiful little wench. Now you will know _my _story… And if you play smart, you will keep this secret I had, in your mind. Because if you do, I swear… I will gut you."

Yukino whimpered in fear, as Tohru pulled out a chair and sat in front of her. She then started to talk to Yukino, about the Sohma Curse, a family secret that Tohru has keep hiding, for years.

"You see… When I was homeless, back before I was Onigiri, I was camping out in the woods. Until one day, I found a place to sleep, in a house that is home to three boys. Back then, I learned that one of the boys go to the same school as I do. Not a lot of people know that. But I guess only _three _girls bothered to ask me. He was called _Prince Yuki, _the most popular to all of the students in Kaibara High School.  
>Right around the time I befriended Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, I accidentally hugged them, turning them into animals… A dog… A cat… and a rat… Of course, Shigure told me about the Zodiac Curse, which was after he told me about the Zodiac Banquet, which tells the story of how twelve animals had to come to the banquet, in God's house. But the rat played a trick on the cat, telling him that it is the day after tomorrow. And the next day, everyone was in line for the banquet, except for the cat. The story tells that the rat rode on the back of the ox, leading the way. The cat was foolish, since he missed it.<br>It was there I met the Sohmas and their family curse. But Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure weren't the only ones…  
>Kagura was the first to visit, and she was the boar.<br>Momiji was next. He was the rabbit…  
>Hatori was the dragon, which was a seahorse…<br>Hatsuharu was the cow… In the story, the ox was in the banquet…  
>And one by one, I met each Sohma, with each animal, including the sheep, the tiger, the rooster, the snake, the monkey, and the horse… ALL of which attended the Banquet. I've met them all. But they told me never to tell the secret, at all times. It is said that if fatigued, or if hugged by the opposite gender, then the Sohma in the Zodiac will turn into an animal, for a small amount of time… but they get naked, when returning to their human form. Of course, if a cursed Sohma hug another, the curse won't work."<p>

She glared, "But you knew, too… Too bad that it is a heavy burden to bear arms and fruit."

Yukino said, "What does that have to do with this Akito?"

Tohru said, "He was the head of the Sohmas, and a very sickly one… Of course, he watches over _every _Sohma, including the cursed ones. I remember how I first met him…"

_Tohru met with Akito, in a boys' uniform, up on the roof._

"_It was on the first day my second year in Kaibara," she narrated, "I met with him, as he looked scary. At the time, I was nervous, seeing him."_

_She asked him, "Excuse me, but are you… Akito?"_

"_Truthfully," she continued narrating, "When I visited the Sohma House, I first saw him, hanging in the window, and watching me, like he was a hawk. But he didn't… He approached me, on that day… and here were the first words I heard him say."_

"_Yes, I am… Miss Tohru Honda."_

_She gasped, as she was shocked. She then bowed, "Please to meet you!"_

"_As I bowed, I thought to myself, "I don't believe this! Why would Akito be in school?" He looked as handsome as Yuki, and young, even… Pitch black hair, a pale look, and with eyes that are like two dark opals. Still, he was the same person, long ago, who hurt Hatori Sohma's eye, inadvertently."_

_Akito said, as he chuckled, "You're very polite. You seemed to be a nice person… and not only that, you're extremely cute."_

_She bowed up, and then nervously chuckled, "Oh, no… No… I'm not like that…"_

_Akito giggled, "Oh, I see. And you're modest, too. I mean it, you ARE cute. I'm sorry I didn't say hello, when I saw you at the Main House. I tend to be shy around strangers. I hope you're not mad."_

"_NO! NO! Not at all!" She nervously said._

"_Well, that's good. I should introduce myself, properly. I am Akito, head of the Sohma Family. Please to meet you."_

"_OH! No, the pleasure's all mine."_

_Tohru continued, "When I first met him, he seemed gentle, up-close."_

_Akito added, "I DO hope we'd be friends, from now on…"_

_He then had an evil smirk, as Tohru was nervous, still._

"_And THAT is when he said this to me…"_

"_Just as you are, with Yuki and Kyo…" He said._

Tohru added, "After that, Yuki saved me, only to be concerned of me. He asked him what he did to me. He said nothing… Nothing at all, except introducing each other… But he approached him and said to him…"

_Akito asked Yuki, "Why did you skip the New Year's Banquet? Why would you think to do such a thing? I have been quite a bit tolerant, lately, have I not? And the fact you do something like, you should know… it hurts me deeply."_

_He then whispered, "Perhaps, I need to take some time to reeducate you… in that little room… the one I kept especially for you…"_

"I saw this whole thing, and felt uneasy," Tohru continued, "In one swift move, seeing Akito, trying to torture Yuki… I shoved him away…"

_Tohru shoved Akito away, as she was completely afraid, "Oh, I, uh… I'm sorry. It's I think we need to get back to class, now. We're really late."_

"_I understand. I must return to Shigure and the others, now. They must be worried."_

"After he left, he wished Yuki the best of luck, in his new school year… and then made a smirk to him… And as I thought to myself, I can't believe I pushed him! But still, Akito was almost frightening than handsome. But I never saw Yuki so scared in my life."

She then glared at Miyazawa and said, "It wasn't the worst thing… Akito called me _ugly_. Shigure told me… and I had that word hidden in me, completely stabbed and imprinted in my heart. But I know that I am the one that can make him happy… Since then, I wanted to protect the Sohmas, in hope of fixing the curse. But down the way… I met Kyo's ugly true form. And I'm saying that… out of sheer anger. It was all Akito's fault. I was motionless, hurt by seeing his form, and even in a tragic state of mind, to ever see Akito, laughing at me, from long distance. He told me that I'll suffer, as much as Kyo did…"

She leaned forward and said, "What happened next, you say? Well, Hana and Uo, my _former _best friends, tried to make me cheer up. But in the rain, by the grave of my dead mother, Hana told me that he needed me, holding onto Uo… Kyo needed me, and I have to do it, alone, without stopping.  
>It was then, I fixed him, making him happy for what he is. But I don't want him to be alone. No one does…<br>After that, Akito wanted my memories erased, tugging at my hair, yelling at me, hurting his own kind… I told him off… I want him to be happy, even though I don't know of this curse… and I want him to be alive, because he's alive. Akito was sickly and terminally ill, but I wanted him to be happy. I'm happy that I know him… and to know such a good guy, that Akito, and I don't regret it. Even if he's angry, bitter, or even ill, the important thing is… He's alive…"

Yukino said, "That's a depressing story. I never knew you hated him, deep within your blood."

Tohru sobbed, as she was crying, "I was upset… when I met him. But I was glad to make him understand how he feels, and how I felt. But when I joined the _Resistance_, haunting memories of him, returned to me… I didn't want to be like that, but… Chris McLean never bothered me to become Onigiri… Akito did."

She glared, with her tears still rolling down her cheeks, "But no more. I will show him who's alive and who's not. After all, Akito made me this way. And do you know how I'll do it?"

Yukino replied, "Lemme guess, by killing Akito, after killing me and my friends, and all the worlds will be under your rule."

She gasped, "OH! You guessed?"

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I guess I was too predictable."

"Save it for the Drama Club, Onigiri."

"But there's more…"

She snickered, as she turned away, "I will kill Akito, after killing you… and your meddling friends… but after I get the powers from Haruka, your buddy!"

"You cannot hurt her! Even if she hates me, which it isn't, I will protect her!"

"Maybe so…"

She turned to Yukino and said, "But I have many minions that obey my every whim… even those I killed, only to stand in my way… Soon, you will either join me… or die by my hands. Your death will be slow and painful… but Akito's death will be slower… and very, very agonizing…"

She threw a dagger to the wall and laughed evilly. Yukino pleaded, "Tohru! This isn't like you! You had a pure heart, and you are a good girl! And I also know that this Zodiac Curse is complete bullshit!"

She turned to her and glared, as Yukino continued, "But I felt this kind of pain, before! You cannot treat these people as bad ones. Of course, I learn that from Souichiro's family. Let me tell you something… If you want to make people suffer, for your complete world domination, manned with evil slaves, non-sequiturs, and rice ball promises, why couldn't you be honest about it and admit it, saying that you were a nice girl, only for revenge? That may be fine for you, seeing you wanted Akito, _granted_ he is a jerk, but killing innocent people, including Plas City… and April and Michi… you're a tool. And I meant it. You _are _a tool; a tool… of destruction… chaos… agony… greed… annihilation… and hate!"

Tohru smirked, as she sat back down. She said, "Well… You think of me as the one who is in the prophecy in Heaven and Hell. Well, I am… but as the one who causes chaos and carnage… and my minions, my victims, and my former entourage learned that the hard way. You knew most of them… but there were more of us… than you ever knew."

She then glared demonically, as started to chant, "They all fell, or turn on me… because of you and Haruka, and anybody who is on my _Shit List_…  
>Yolei Inoue… Chitose Hibiya… Abobo… Scott from <em>Antagony<em>… _The Good Teens_… The _Antagony_ teens… Chris McLean… Principal Waxelplax… Dimmsdale Elementary Students… Denzel Crocker… Motoko Minagawa… Mai Gotou… Mio Yamagishi… Minami Kinoshita… Arisa Uotani! Melissa Hawthorne! Rei Tachibana! Rebecca Miyamoto! Tenma Tsukamoto! Mister Boss! Narue Android! The Robot Swordsgirls! Mayor of South Park! The Monarch's Henchmen! The frogs from Planet Keron! Excel! Hyatt! That Woman! PRUSSIA! APRIL! MICHI! RON RENT-A-COP! KAGURA SOHMA! OSAKA! MINE KURAMAE! AYAME SOHMA! SAKI HANAJIMA! BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! AND YOUR HUSBAND!"

She got up and smirked, "And don't worry! Sooner or later, as you die, your friend, Haruka, will join you, too!"

Yukino hollered, "You touch her, I'LL KILL YOU!"

She approached her, as she held her dagger up, "But, of course, I haven't the foggiest on killing you… just not yet… seeing that Haruka was a nice person… I will show you, how Akito will die."

She pointed her dagger at her left shoulder and said, "There."

She pointed at her left thigh, "And then… there."

She pointed at her right thigh, "And then… here…"

She then pointed at her left shoulder, "And then, this spot here…"

She pointed at her breasts, which is the area for her heart, "And then, there, in the heart."

She held her face and said, "And finally… Look in my eyes, Yukino Miyazawa… LOOK AT ME!"

She pointed her dagger at her face, right between the eyes, "In the brain… ending Akito's life."

She chuckled, "He, he, he, he, he… I am gonna enjoy this moment, as much as you will, since your body will be ringside, in your own pool of blood."

She held her dagger down and said, "But… First, Haruka dies… and then, you die… and then, Akito will finally suffer, for his treatment towards Yuki and Kyo, and the rest of the Sohmas."

She patted her head and said, "But, I think I'll let you wait it out, before I get to do it. Let her come… to me…"

She smirked evilly and said, "Any last words?"

Yukino said, "Just this…"

She jeered, "Phrasing… BOOM!"

Tohru gasped, "OH! How awful of me to say that! I didn't know this was a sex joke… How thoughtless of me to say that!"

She said, as she blushed, "You got me… But for this… I promise you… Haruka will die, and the snow will pour red."

Yukino asked, "Don't you mean _rain _will pour red?"

Tohru said, "It's almost winter. What else _can _I do?"

She left, as she smiled, "Later, gator!"

She slammed the door, as Yukino was lost in her own disgrace.

She whispered, "April… If you are listening to me, from above… there are some things that I need you to know, about me…"

As she whispered to herself, Onigiri was by a picture of Akito. She whispered, "Akito Sohma… The end shall draw near… Because now… Now I have the world to end. And I have me a successful plan. Once I ended Haruka and Yukino, it won't be long before Sohma House is covered in your blood."

She jabbed the dagger into the picture, right between the eyes, on the wall, and smirked, "I swear it."

The Great Will asked, "How many of those do you even have, psycho?"

Tohru yelled, "Pipe down!"

**XXXXX**

Above the skies, the LSAAWS and its members flew off, heading for New Pork City, in huge black helicopters. It is where Onigiri is last located, in Onigiri Tower. The AAW was also head to Onigiri Tower, by land. The Gang drove on their BattleVan, with Carl on _2Wycked_. The other members of AAW were driving in a Big Rig, with the letters _"A-A-W_" on it, marked in blue and red. They all drove off to New Pork City, hoping to end Onigiri and her crusade.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Broken Shades, Ran Moore knocked on Narue's door. Narue opened it and asked, "Oh. You. Ran, right?"

"Yes, it's me~," she winked, "I wanted to come and visit, since Narumi-Chan left, to go for something she has planned. She visited me, but then felt like leaving, again."

"Oh?" Narue asked, "Where is she off to? She was just here, a while back."

"Well, she wouldn't say. She said something about a score to settle. May I come in?"

"Okay. Make yourself at home. Excel and Hyatt are gone for the day, at their, apparently their _94__th _part-time job. But hey, no biggie."

She let her in, as she shut the door.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, in the shores of a beach, Kagura was laid out, in a motionless state. She then opened her eyes and sat up. She then said in a monotone voice, with blank eyes, "Onigiri… is my master…"

She stood up and walked in a dazed look and an undead stance.

"Onigiri… is my master… Onigiri… shall rule all… Onigiri… she is my master…"

_This could be bad…_

Kagura wandered off, as her body was limp and walking, while chanting Tohru Honda's name. But where is she going?

**XXXXX**

The Gang took a view of New Pork City. Steven said, "There it is. _New Pork City_. And with it, the tallest monument in all of the city, _Onigiri Tower_. This is where The Gang, manned by Steven Cooke, will end Tohru Honda's evil reign, and tear down this building. But how can we?"

Mizuki said, "What we _can _do to evil, deranged women like her… We beat her up, like always, and kill her. Kanaka's orders. Luckily, I had us some new suits to wear, in order to battle the likes of Onigiri. They work just like our old suits, but with more of a fashion flash, and ten times the firepower in our special weapons."

Steven said to the 4th wall, "Everybody got that?"

He asked her, "How long before we arrive?"

She replied, "Within twelve hours. The Lucky Star Alternate World Soldiers are on their way, as well. This isn't about who gets who, anymore. This is personal."

He smirked, "Well, Steven Cooke looks to end this. That's all. I want Onigiri finished, and not a moment too soon. I really don't care who."

Mizuki said, "Don't worry. We'll stop Tohru, even though she is still alive. For an immortal, she must have a weakness."

Steven said, "No matter. I'm going to gut that fucking bitch, once and for all, and Steven Cooke _will _win, with The Gang, or we'll fall, saying that we still believe in peace!"

She smiled and replied, "Well, you won't be alone, this time. I promise you."

The BattleVan continued to drive, as Carl called out, "MAKE WAY! I gotta whiz past you, for some nice mileage."

Mizuki called back, "Road clear! You're good to go, Agent Carl!"

_2Wycked _drove past the BattleVan, as it started to bounce on the hydraulics.

"YEAH!" He cried, "How ya like me now?"

Steven smiled, "Dude, check out his ride. BEEP, BEEP, YEAH!"

Mizuki smiled, as she said, "This is it… In twelve hours, it's on!"

The BattleVan and _2Wycked _drove to New Pork City.

Above in the skies, Kagami held her cellphone and said, "Miyuki… I promise… When this is over, we'll have a good laugh about it."

Tsukasa asked, "Huh? Did you say something, Sis?"

Kagami said, "Oh, it's nothing. I was talking to myself."

Tsukasa said, "Oh. Okay then."

The helicopters fly off, heading to Onigiri Tower.

**XXXXX**

A figure appeared from a small apartment, close-by in a small city. She was wearing a black dress and long dark blue hair, and has a slim woman's body.

Who was this woman?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>(The Red Guy appears, as he rolled by)<p>

(Red Guy): THIS… concludes Chapter 100, the chapter after _ninety-niyon_. A _**once-in-a-lifetime **_milestone chapter for Miz-K Takase… _Stay tuned~_ for the NEXT Chapter, in "_The MIS-ADVENTURES of Miyazawa and May_".

(The Red Guy stands up)

(The Red Guy): You know… I'm a little ANGRY! Wanna know why? I have _very limited _lines in this story, and I even had to do my own stunts! MY OWN STUNTS! Is that a _cry-um ("Crime")_? Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… They made me hurt my OWN BUTT! Haruka had a stunt double, Excel had a _Stunt Double_, Dan had one, Rachel had one, The Gang did the _Jackie Chan_, using their techniques in _superhero fights~ _(Meaning they had one)_, _but NOT me! Oh, no! No _Stunt Double_ for The Red Guy.

(The Red Guy bawls)

(Red Guy, crying): My body is hurt, just like my feelings! WAH, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

(Yuri, from off-screen): Oh, _Lance~… _It's time for your daily fondling of your huge red butt.

(Red Guy, to Yuri): OH, _Yuri!_ Please, not in front of the audience! This is a family fic. (_beat_) Okay, it's not, so sue me.

(The Red Guy laughs)

(Yuri, from off-screen): Sorry. I forget that you're a family friendly character, wearing nothing but royal cloth to make you look masculine, and I was made, by you, as a 17-year old girl. Maybe it's time you can upgrade me, _Lancey-Wancey~._

(The Red Guy, to Yuri): MAYBE LATER!

(The Red Guy): Oh, ho, ho, ho. When I created her, she wishes to BE a real girl. BUT! Ha, ha… She is so loyal to _me~! _I love her, and that's why _she _must be in the story, too.

(The Red Guy comes closer to the camera)

(Red Guy): COME ON! I'm desperate! I know I get, _at least_, one appearance a season! But it's not enough. I NEVER GET TO GET ANY FUN! I'm so limited…

(The Red Guy bawls, and then calms down)

(Red Guy): Okay. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for _Chapter 101_!

(The Red Guy runs off, stage-left, laughing)


	113. EXTRA Chapter 9

Narue Android, in _Southside Koopa Beach_, dressed in a green leaf bikini, swung around the island, on vines.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She gave a Tarzan yell.

She swung down and confronted a lonely little Koopa Troopa. She spoke in Koopa chirps, "_Time for lunch, cutie_."

The Koopa chirp, "Thanks, Miss Narumi."

The Koopa left, as the android sat down on a rock, contemplating her past life.

"Ah… What bliss…" she blushed, "I understand happiness… but the only feeling I _do not _have is self-pity… among others."

_My name is Narue Android 01 Prototype – Model #E1023-N1R83. Or "Narue Android" for short. Since I lived in Oceanside Koopa Beach, I'm called "Narumi". I am an android, programmed to kill Narue Nanase. Other than killing humans, I enjoy building cars and wicked badass choppers. Uh, that's a motorcycle, in jargon._

Yuki Nagato explained, from _Chapter 42:  
><em>_Narue Android is a deadly woman. She is also a very dangerous entity. Her data is always the same: kill. She always kills anybody that stands in her way, which is her prime directive. Her main target is Narue Nanase, in which she looks exactly like her. Nanase is simply nice, unlike her android double, or in this situation, her__Evil Twin__. Narue Nanase is the most popular girl is Akihabara… but it makes her the target for the android's main purpose. In the end, there can be only one. They were words to live by for Narue Android, or N.A.N.A.S.E., as she is called by her codename.__  
><em>_The android's creator remains anonymous to the world and many others. Even though she is still around, her main objective is one goal: kill Narue Nanase._

_Merely, I was one of the most wanted in Karate Yuri Girl's most wanted list, for killing Bill Bluff, a fatass policeman, a shrew, and even… my own moronic assholes. True, I do not have a creator's name, but everything changed for me…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA<br>Narue Android's Origin Story**_

* * *

><p>Narumi, as she's called, slept in a grass hut, sleeping with her hair down and with red pajamas. She was sleeping in a grass bed.<p>

_I keep having nightmares of my sudden outburst, and my usual creation date. I was built to be the most hottest and sexist girl in the world. However, I was only designed to kill. This was BEFORE the Alternate Worlds fucked everything up for me._

Narumi, with a tarp over her naked body, with her head shown, was on an operating table.

_I remember how I came to be… I was created by the world's renowned scientists in the world. I was already a mere doll; a mannequin, if you will. It was before I woke up…_

A doctor with slick hair activated her circuits in her waist panel.

He shouted, "Yes! She's alive! ALIVE!"

_My eyes opened, seeing upon further examinations. That was when I saw… my father… the son of a bitch that gave me life. All I did was do nothing. He looked at me, and smiled. He never addressed his name to me, but through those eyes, as he looked at me in my dark blue eyes, he gave me life… which was a costly mistake.  
>I DID happen to be programmed as an evil deity… but this was BEFORE the AU Fuck You came to be… But I wasn't always a mean, cold-hearted, emotionless assassin.<em>

**XXXXX**

Narumi started to sell fliers to people on the street, without making a smile.

_When I was made, I was just a mere robot. I was a greeter girl gynoid, programmed to show off and present new buildings and commercial areas, throughout the city of Sakura. Everyone loved me, with my cute look, my hot bod, but they questioned how I smile. I had a very flat smile, which is how I smile. The only emotion I ever had… was determination. That was how I was programmed for, with unlimited battery life, so the workers never bothered me with recharging._

Narumi, hours later, finished her shift and said, "I'm done for the day."

The worker, wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans, said, "Good. I'm surprised that you went through the whole day. But you better smile for me, next time."

Narumi bowed, "Yes, sir…"

She left the store, as she was walking home, wearing her yellow dress. She went past the TVs, in the window, and viewed of Narue Nanase, who was dancing in a commercial.

"Narue Nanase?"

_It was then I learned of her… Narue Nanase… This girl was a popular smiley-face in the world of corruption, and with a very beautiful look. She was about 16, when I saw her. But I came to the realization that I looked like her. Except without the headband. I said to myself…_

"Narue… Na… Na… Se…" she beeped.

She left, as it started to rain. She walked home, sulking about Narue Nanase, the girl she remembered.

"She looks… cute…" she said, "I wonder if I can smile like her…"

**XXXXX**

She returned to her doctor and asked if she would have feelings in her servos. The doctor, who was hidden from his face, responded, "Is that so… You want to act like a real girl, is it not?"

"Yes, master," she said, "I want to smile, since I saw Miss Nanase on TV."

"I see. But tell me… Why do you want to smile like her, if you already look like her?"

She looked in a mirror and saw her face, with the same long auburn hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She said, "I don't look like her, remotely…"

_Truly, my master told me that I am like her, but in my features. My heart and soul was nowhere near her. I figured I'd stick around, and find out._

**XXXXX**

Narumi, all-smiles, gave fliers to the people on the street, as she waved to them.

_So, boys and girls, you see where we end this crappy tale, of an android who wants to smile, and become happy or experience tears. Of course, I never bother using those weak emotions. My master gave me a huge heart, with an emotion I can use, so I can become like Narue Nanase. The hair was still a problem, since it was long and flashy._

* * *

><p><em>Months passed, as I stayed with my dear boss, who somehow took a fancy on me, since I chose to stay with him. You see… he wanted to date me, and maybe have sex with a robot. Let's face it, boys and girls… all humans can act perverted, too.<em>

Narumi was in bed, as the man with brown hair and his jeans on, approached her, feeling aroused. Narumi felt scared, as she whispered, "It's my first time. I wish I knew why…"

The man said, as he removed her top, revealing her bare skin. He said, "Now, now… dear. You have emotions. Let us see how well you can take it."

He started to grasp her tight, as she moaned in pain. She started to hold him, telling him to go easy.

She then asked, "Uh… Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you a model for-."

"No. I'm more of a learning type, since I have no emotions."

"Well, how about now?" He grinned, as he felt up her leg.

_You COULD say that I had it going on… It was the most magical time of my life… but… something inside me started to snap, when I looked into the mirror, while my boss caressed me, tightly. I asked myself, when I looked into my reflection, "Would Narue Nanase do the same thing?" Of course, sex wasn't in my repertoire, since Narue was about ANTI-perversion. And just like that, it was a magical time… and it was __indeed__ my first time… But when he said to call me "Narue", like he thinks he's making love to Narue Nanase…_

**SNAP!  
><strong>Narumi accidentally snapped her boss's neck, killing him, while she was holding her neck. She then looked down and said, "I'm sorry, Boss. Boss? Boss?"

_Something inside me, suddenly snapped, if you know what I mean. I didn't understand, but it WAS my first time… First time, killing…_

**XXXXX**

Narumi was in the lab, being tested for her flaws.

_My creator grew worried about me… I killed an innocent human being, all for my own careless actions. Of course, the scientists grew onto suspicion, saying that I shouldn't even be created. When just ONE simple little death occurred, I was to be dismantled, for the things I have done. But as I was about to be destroyed…_

Narumi was seated, with her eyes closed and her body in a seated position. A mechanic appeared and held a wrench up. He approached Narumi's shoulder and stuck the wrench inside her synthetic skin.

The Mechanic said, "Well, seeing you are nothing but a carbon copy. It's a shame. Narue Nanase has beat you to it, in the popularity contest. Who knew you'd disobey the _Three Laws of Robotics_? Not me… Narue Nanase is better than you."

_Those words echoed into me, hearing that I was to be dismantled, and become spare parts._

The wrench fell, as Narumi woke up, slashing her hand through the mechanic's neck, decapitating him.

_But when he said that I was no better than her, I was enraged. You can forget dismantling me…_

She got up, dressed in her school uniform, and left the lab. Security guards surrounded her, with tasers and guns pointing at her. She smirked, "Is that it?"

One of the guards shouted, "Narue Android! You are ordered for immediate dismantling!"

One of the guards shot at her, but she ducked the bullet, killing one of the guards, through the head. Narumi started to seethe, as blood trickled onto her. Her eyes glowed in a demonic state and started to charge at the guards, slicing at their hands and necks, even ripping their hearts out.

_It wasn't accidental that I killed them. You could say… I was bored. You are probably wondered why they didn't even bother firing back. Well, after they saw me kill the c(BEEP)bag that shot at me, taking me down would be too easy… But the more I kill, the more I enjoy life, as a robot.  
>And thus ends, boys and girls, how the transformation occurred, of a good little robot girl… gone bad…<em>

The guard was bleeding profusely, as he was crawling back from Narumi. He pleaded, "No. P-P-Please… No, no! No!"

_And the rest… was history…_

Narumi glared, all covered in blood, as she held her hand up, "Shut up and _**bleed**_, you motherfucker…"

**SLASH!**

* * *

><p>Narumi woke up, suddenly had a nightmare. She panted, as she held her blanket tight.<p>

"Whoa… What a nightmare…" She gasped, "But… My creator made me this way… I don't know."

_I already understood "Fear". Who said androids dream electric sheep?_

She was relieved, as she lied back down.

_I never saw my creator again, since I left that horrid place. All I was is a cute girl that enjoys life and become a normal nice girl. Sadly, I wanted to become human. And if being Narue Nanase is something, then I'd just __erase__ the Nanase Problem.  
>Since then, I owed my life, through my battery power and circuits, to kill Narue Nanase, and become her, in its place. But the news began to spread about me… as I kill, for Narue.<em>

Headlines are shown: "_Mysterious Youth kills fireman", "Young girl eradicates teacher", "26 die in bus crash, caused by superhuman woman", "Murder in Community Hall", "Death by slitting, through neck", "Psycho Girl strikes again"._

_My record was flawless. However, they don't know who I am… I looked like Narue Nanase, I smiled like Narue Nanase, and I even dressed as Narue Nanase. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! OH! This is going to be fun!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narue Android's Life Before AU<strong>_

* * *

><p>Narue Android, or Narumi, was walking down the street, feeling down. She was wearing a hood over her face.<p>

_Seeing that I was an escaped project, and even a deadly machine, I figured I would hide from obscurity. People would fear that Narue Nanase is held responsible for her countless murders. Well, that's not true. Those murders were for me. In an interview she did, a while after I slaughtered again, Nanase said that she would never do such a thing. But… She also asked the reporters, about what she was doing._

"First of all," Narue asked, "How could I be out on the streets, if I was preparing for my next dance exposé?"

_Figuratively, I wanted to see Narue Nanase suffer. It's too bad that she will have to die. I'm not her biggest fan… I'm her… Not once I ever went closer to getting her. So, for the time being, I had to control my killing instinct. I had to go by an alias, and get a part-time job._

At a body shop, Narumi is busy, under a car, fixing an engine.

_So, I had a job at a body shop in Kyoto. All I did was build and repair cars and motorcycles. I have been working there for 8 months, and did a hell of a good job, until my boss decided to give me something to remember me by. He gave me a motorcycle, for me to enjoy._

Her boss gave her a black motorcycle, which has silver wheels and a green-plated chassis. Narumi hopped on and waved goodbye, as she revved off.

Narumi said, "In typical Narue Nanase style, I love to ride on my bicycle."

She laughed evilly, as she sped through the cities of Japan, looking for Narue Nanase.

_As I sped through the asphalt of the Japanese roads, I had a vision. If I wanted to destroy Narue Nanase, I wanted to destroy the one person that made me… my own father. His words to me still etched into my skull._

_As Narumi was activated, her creator told her, "The reason I created you was to bring you joy, and to learn of everybody's surroundings. I wanted you to learn and experience the happiness that the world has to offer. Once we have finished your adjustments, you can walk freely and learn from what the human world learn."_

_Words to live by, isn't it, Doctor? The reason I was created was to learn that these people mean a lot to me. But THESE humans… THESE scumbags… THESE flesh bags of blood… they showed NO remorse… NO happiness… NO fun… All they do is make dirty moves and empty promises. It was worrisome for me, since my life was to learn to act human. I couldn't even laugh or cry. This was until the Good Doctor, who I ran into, after my first day on the job, gave me a set of emotions, when I was taught how to smile. My creator never gave me these emotions… but HE did…_

Narumi started to remember how she got her emotions.  
>The area was an underground laboratory. She was on the table and saw a figure with a white doctor's mask and brown hair. He was wearing dark glasses and held up a scalpel. He cut through Narumi's bare stomach, as Narue moaned in pain, while she was motionless. He opened up her waist panel, showing chrome gears, wires, and a motherboard, covered in soot. He cleaned up her motherboard, and rewired her body. He even installed a personality chip, which had the ability to smile and frown, but has NO other emotions, other than happiness, sadness, and anger. He closed her waist panel and reactivated her. All the while, her vision was still on, as he said, during the operation, "<em>Narue Android 01 Prototype<em>. Now that there is a wondrous gynoid, it's too bad that she has no feelings. But seeing you act this way… will be the best idea I ever had. Narue Android…"

He felt up her chest and said, "Real. She looks real, even though she's the spitting image of Narue Nanase. But she's not. Where's her joy and where's her reason why she lived? She's not like that. But one day, she'll become her, even though she can one day replace her. After all, humans tend to be replaced by robots, any day. Isn't that right… Narumi?"

_He called me "Narumi"? That guy was a sick perv, but he DID install my smile and frown, but he also gave me the ability to understand what it meant… for robots to replace the human race. I wanted to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen, last time I checked. The guy was called Doctor X. Kind of a weird name, if you ask me._

Narumi arrived at a town, as she was driving along, with her motorcycle. She said, "There it is. Doctor X, I wanted to see you, so badly."

_It was after I hid from obscurity. I wanted to meet this Doc X, and "X" his way out of this matter, by explaining to me what is going on. Of course, when I arrived…_

Narumi sees the underground laboratory, outside in the outskirts of Kyoto. It was in a rundown brick apartment, with a metal door, rusted up in scratches and paint. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She held the door and ripped it off its hinges, throwing it into the ground. She stepped inside and went downstairs. She turned on the light and saw the laboratory that she was made… It was empty, with shattered glass, small puddles of chemicals, furniture strewn about, and rats. She saw the table that she was modified from and said, "He eluded me… He wants me to live, for his sake. I wanted answers… and I came to a dead end."

_Merely, this was the delay of the inevitable. Since I decided to kill Narue Nanase, the first thing I must do is find Dr. X, and ask him why I was made this way._

She went back upstairs and went back onto her bike. She revved away, lost in thought. She left town, as her hood and cape waved through the breeze.

**XXXXX**

_I never bothered looking for the doctor. But I started to hunt down this Narue Nanase, but riding it out, throughout the world, during her road to stardom. Every time I entered her show, she makes a stunning performance and pleased the crowd. Of course, I'm the only one who's not cheering. You see, Narue Nanase is awesome… but she isn't like me – cold, cunning, and bloodthirsty. Every show I see, I have a thing that I may get to her. She had many shows. In fact, she was discovered in Akihabara. I figured, since she had a show there, I'd come by… and have a meeting with her, firsthand. THIS was how we first met…_

_I arrived at AKIBA, and snuck backstage, to see her. Of course, security was tough to get through._

Narumi snuck inside Narue Nanase's dressing room, as Narue was getting ready for her show, dressing up in her blue top and glittery pants. The android locked the door, as the alien was changing. She sat down and applied some blush into her with a make-up brush. She then viewed Narumi, who was in a school uniform, with the same hairstyle as her. She gasped, as she turned around. She was in fright, seeing an exact mirror image of her.

"Who are you? And how did you get past security?" Narue asked.

Narumi introduced herself, "I am Narue Android. I am an android built to look like you… and I wish to be just like you, one day."

"An android? For real?" She gasped, "You're from the Head Inspector's office?"

"No… I wish I knew who created me. But my mind was a blank."

"Is that so?" She smiled, "Well, do you want my autograph? I know how badly you wanted to be like me, but… You're not like other androids. You're just like a normal human being, and not a machine. And an android can act human, just as he or she wants. Despite the fact that they are not real, they are also with everything that a human has."

"Easy for you to say, bitch! I'm not like that!"

"What's with the language?"

Narumi held her hand, which her fingertips were covered in blood, and said, "No. I cannot be like you, by that matter. I'm a bad android… I wanted to be just like you."

Narue gasped, "Oh, no! You're bleeding!"

She held up a handkerchief and wiped the blood off her hands. She said, "There. Does it hurt? Where was the cut?"

She snatched her hand away and yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! I'm fine! Androids never bleed!"

Narue said, "Sorry. I forgot. You know… You remind me of the newspapers that Kanaka told me about. There was this woman that killed people, who was young. She had a sailor's uniform, just like yours, and mine, since I was in my Middle School days… and she had long hair like mine… and here's the sad part. She thinks that the killer looked exactly… … … like… … … me…"

She stammered, as Narumi grinned evilly, "Surprise?"

Narue dropped to the ground and winced in fear. She squeaked, "It… It was you?"

She stepped closer and said, "No shit, Sherlock."

Narue pleaded, "What are you doing? Why do you kill? An android never kills."

"This one does. I spit in Issac Asimov's Laws. I was made to kill… but I don't know why. But I look very sexy… beautiful… and even the sweetest eye candy, in the world. However, I am not satisfied. I was made to experience emotions and human life. Sadly, I never had that chance. So, I figured that the best way to learn these emotions is to do the one thing I am programmed to do…"

She glared, as she held her hand up, "…and that's to kill _you_."

She swung her hand at Narue, but she dodged out of the way. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Narumi chased Narue around, trying to run from the android. She slammed the door with her shoulder, but Narumi had her trapped.

"Do you see, Narue Nanase?" She asked her, "You were the one that got away… And now, I'm going to get you… and then… your fans… will… die… BY ME!"

**SLASH!  
><strong>Narumi slashed at the door, when Narue dodged her hand, yet again. She ran out of the dressing room, as few security guards were running towards her. Narue pleaded to them, "There's a psychopathic fan, out to get me!"

Narumi stepped out, as she walked away from the arena, "Now you've ruined my fun. But rest assured… I'm going to get you back, when you least expected… Narue Nanase."

The police came to the arena, as the android sped away on her motorcycle. Narue sighed and said, "That was scary… This girl looked like me, talked like me, but wants me dead. I hope it won't affect my show."

Narue calmed down and went onstage.

_Of course, after that, I fled from her AKIBA and her fans. I kept running into her, day after day… week after week… and months… until I lost her, completely. She was a very crafty girl. But it would seem that she would be the lucky one. You know, boys and girls, if I would've replaced Narue Nanase… I sure as hell would dance wicked and powerful._

* * *

><p>It was morning, as the Koopas began to make breakfast for Narumi. She was walking in a tired stance, as she said, "Good morning…"<p>

The Koopa asked if she wanted breakfast. She replied, in Koopa chirps, that she was not hungry. She walked away, as she was feeling uneasy. She then left to take a shower.

_Of course, my life changed forever, when the Alternate Worlds fused together. It was when I met… her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Evil Twin of Rachel Moore<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Well, when I was succumbed to the alternate worlds, I wanted to test my abilities, but by killing those I want to destroy, no matter who they are. It was there, went to a small home, located in the Broken Shades. This was before I even met Narue's friends, Haruka, Miyazawa, and the rest that I don't know the fuck their names. I packed my motorcycle in a garage and covered it in a tarp. Of course, I had to live in the place, alone… but with ANOTHER android that my master created. She had long brown hair and a firm body. She talked cheerfully, as she was dressed in a blue and yellow cheerleader outfit.<em>

The android cheered, "_YAY! YAY! Here to stay! Come on, Nanase! Let's play!_"

She did a backflip and cheered, "YAAAAAAAAAAY, ME!"

_Her name was Rachel Android 02 Prototype – a.k.a. Ran Moore. She, alongside me, was defective. She was called that name, since she's modeled after Rachel Moore, a girl who was the daughter of famous detective Richard Moore. She was also my enemy. The android, on the other hand, was evil, as well… since she is nowhere near Rachel's personality. She's constantly annoying, when she lectures me._

Narumi said, "Would you please?"

Ran bowed and said, "Sorry. I'm not used to new places. But I'd love to be with you, all alone, in this home."

Narumi asked, "Shouldn't you be looking for a job?"

Ran replied, "No. But I wish I could find a place that suits me well. I'm gonna try working at a Chinese Food place, at Chinatown. They're currently opened, and need hiring."

"Then, go! BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!"

Ran shivered in fear, and then bawled.

"WAAAAAH! You scared me, Narue Android! WAAAAAAAAH!" She wailed and cried.

Narumi sighed, "Baby…"

_I learned "Guilty", when I made her cry._

She apologized, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Ran said, as she wiped her tears, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pissed you off, after you wanted to leave."

Narumi responded, "No. It's okay. But just so you know, you're the _only _android that does the bills. I usually go out, on a spree."

Ran said, "Shame on you! You go on a spree? Don't you know that sprees make you that hostile and evil?"

"But I _am _evil, shit for brains."

Ran then lectured her, as she wagged her finger at her, "Killing is wrong! I do not follow Asimov's Three Rules, as well, but I know killing is wrong! You, Narue Android, shouldn't be on a bloodlust! Why, if they caught you, they'd haul your ass to jail."

"Yes, Ran."

"And do not be late. Also, if you wanted to be a deadly android, make sure you do not be noticeable."

"Yes, Ran."

"Do you know that there are about 40 people a month that died from certain disasters, before you came here? Life is precious! Remember that!"

"Yes, Ran."

_The more she talked, the more I get scolded. She's like a little big sister. By the way, she runs on the same mechanics as me, and runs on unlimited power, too. She's the only person I cannot kill. Of course, I abide by her words… but I disobey her._

* * *

><p>Hours later, Narumi returned, covered in blood. Ran asked, as she was shocked, "OH! Holy crap! You're bleeding!"<p>

Narumi snuffed, "I'm fine… I just ran into an acci-."

She removed her clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties, also covered in blood. She snatched them off, as Narumi hid behind the couch. She winced, as she blushed, "Ran! Would you _not _make me do a striptease?"

_That was when I learned the emotion "Embarrassment"._

Ran shouted, "NO TIME! I have to wash your clothes! YOU go take a bath!"

"How the hell do I get to the bathhouse, with a fucking plant? You're out of your mind, if you want me to be in the nude!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, give you a robe to cover yourself, in your bloodstained hot body? Not _my _robes!"

_She almost acts like a mother, a big sister, and a Yuri Roommate… I like her, since she's sometimes in a hurry and clumsy. What I DON'T like about her is her rules and house terms._

After the bath, Ran scowled at her, "I'm _very _disappointed at you."

Narumi asked, "WHAT DID I DO?"

Ran said, "You said that you'd limit your killing spree! But NO! The blood was a dead giveaway! You had to be greedy, do you? I told you, killing is wrong!"

She wagged her finger and scolded, repeatedly, "You are a machine. You care for the world, but you _do not _kill! If this keeps up, it'll be just you and me. And how can we bear kids, when we get married? You should know that we are partly human, and we have sexy anatomically correct bodies…"

Narumi sighed, "Yes, Ran… Yes, Ran… Yes, Ran, but I don't have time for love… And should you not talk about Sex Education?"

_Make her stop!_

**XXXXX**

Narumi left to South City, as she read that Narue Nanase was in town.

_And that was when I found her. She was about to perform in South City, and I hope to kill her. However, before I could enter the arena, SHE came._

Rachel Moore stepped in front of her and said, "No!"

Narumi said, "Get out of the way, Ran! You cannot stop me from killing Narue Nanase!"

Rachel shouted, "WHO'S RAN?"

She socked Narumi in the chin with the right cross. Narumi fell down, as Rachel said, "You. Narue-Chan told me much about you. You stay away from her."

Narumi said, "Funny. I thought you were my friend… and she was an android, too. But she's more of a Luci, than a Colleen… voice-wise."

She got up and rubbed her chin, "Impressive, human… Do you have a name, other than Ran Moore?"

"Oh, that. I'm _Rachel _Moore, the leader of the South High Secret Service in South City."

"Oh, one of _those _people. I wish to kill you, but I chose not to, since you remind me of her. In any case, I'll be back, when you least expected… and then Narue will die, in my hands… you…  
>Uh, did you say <em>Narue-Chan<em>?"

Rachel said, "Uh… No reason…"

Narumi sneered, "Oh… I get it… You're in love with my prey…"

Rachel blushed and huffed, "It's nothing. I just… Well…"

She was lost for words, as Narumi sneered evilly, "Simple, you protected your princess, only for your lust… I'll get you for this, _Karate Yuri Girl_."

_I also learned "Jealous" and "Snide", when I met Rachel Moore._

Rachel gasped, as she was embarrassed. She shouted, "GET OUT! **GET OUT!**"

Narumi walked away, laughing.

**XXXXX**

The following hour, Narumi returned, not bloodied, and talked to Ran.

"Ran," she asked, "You'll never guess who I ran into today!"

_Gossiping came into my systems, too._

She said, "I met a human that looked like you. Her name was Rachel."

Narumi smiled, as she added, "You know, I didn't bother killing Narue. And get this…"

She whispered in her ear, "She's a lesbian. And I think you should know."

Ran Moore cried in disbelief, "NO!"

"Yes!"

"You mean there are humans that love the same sex? How scary…"

She blushed, as she responded, "I'm glad that you and I don't get along, romantically. But it's nice to experiment."

Narumi said, "Well, I don't believe it. The minute she called her _Narue-Chan_, the sooner I had to leave, to tell you. Of course, I spared her, if that is what you know. In any case, spare me the lectures."

Ran said, "Well, that's just it… You just wanted to learn emotions."

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I have all my emotions, since I'm advanced."

"But you're not evil. You _are_, but a simpleton. I mean, well…"

Narumi was embarrassed, as Ran held her face, with both her hands, "Don't be upset. I'll make it up to you. Plus, I'm surprised that _just this once_ you didn't kill anybody."

Narumi asked, as she was nervous, "Would you believe that I killed a shrew?"

"If it's not a cartoon character, then yes. It was rabid, right?"

"Rabies and all," she lied, "And I'm unaffected, since I'm an android."

Ran smiled, "I think I believe you. But please don't kill any more people, in your wake of lust for blood."

She hugged her and said, as she planted her head in her chest, "Just promise me… No more deaths…"

Narumi said, as she crossed her fingers, "Fine. I won't kill anymore… But I can't promise that. I only want Narue Nanase."

She got up and said, "Maybe I need to think…"

She left the Motel, as she said, "I don't know if I'll return. I _am _an android, after all. Just wait for me…"

Narumi left the Broken Shades, as Ran was worried about her. She got into her bed and started to cry. She wept tears from her eyes, since she lost her friend.

_I left the Broken Shades and got lost in the world. I felt alone… I wanted to kill, and hope to destroy Narue Nanase. But that was when I later met Haruka. She was nice. It was when the evil beings wanted to use me… That was when I came so close to killing Narue, down at South City.  
>After that, I returned to the Broken Shades, only to learn that Ran Moore moved away. I met with two girls who loved each other, and they gave me a note. They even asked me to join in on a three-way, but I declined.<em>

Narumi read the note:  
><em>"Narue Android…<br>I'm leaving you… I figured that you'd never return… But I checked the news and saw that you have killed again. How could you! You promised you wouldn't kill, anymore! I'm not staying with someone who kills for wanting Narue Nanase, despite the fact that you never succeeded!  
>I never want to see you again!<br>Ran Moore  
>P.S. – Don't try to find me, I made up my mind…<br>P.S.S. – Also, tell the milkman to cancel our milk delivery…"_

"She left me," she said, "She…"

She dropped her knees and moaned, "Why? Ran, I _did _promise, but…"

_Of course, the reason I killed again, was a figure by the name of Onigiri. It's true that I kill, for the hell of it, but I didn't do it. Honest. I met a girl, with long brown hair and a blue uniform. Of course, she never told me her name._

Narumi ran into Tohru Honda, whom she didn't know, at the time. Tohru glared at her and said, "You want to kill Nanase?"

Narumi said, "I do."

Tohru praised, "Then, by the power, vested in me, unravel her seams and make her bleed… Kill Narue Nanase…"

Narumi was hypnotized, and even in fear, "Yes… I hear and I obey… Master…"

She then said, in an evil grin, "Oh Narue~!"

**XXXXX**

_After the Haruka kid stopped me, along with Narue, who bested me, the little punk… I had to hire me some hitmen. That was when I decided to recruit some swordsgirls that I ran into. I ran into a woman named "Mihara", who, in turn, worked for Narue Nanase. She introduced me to my soldiers._

Sayuri, Rein, and Yuko hugged Narumi, as Sayuri said, "We, like, love to work for you."

Rein smiled, "It'll be fun, joyful, and full of heart."

They all smiled, as Narumi said, "Cheerful, yet fierce. Allow me to help you reach your status."

Chitose said, "Make sure they are bloodthirsty killers, Narue Android. We don't want you to disappoint our leader."

Narumi bowed and said, "I will do as you say…"

She muttered to herself, "Asshole…"

She thought, as Chitose left, "Leaving me with robotic gynoids, who play with wooden swords… I am NOT Mary 25!"

_In the end, I took them under my wing, learning how they can attack and kill, in one swift movement. They killed gangsters, and even let me kill a principal. This is so fun… But, they always goof up and fail, and they really piss me off…  
>That was when I couldn't take it, anymore…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narumi's Answers<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>In my bed, after another one of the perky little fembots' failures, I was visited with a phone call from someone.<em>

Narumi answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello… It has been long, Narue Android."

She gasped, as she knew who it was.

"Fa… Fa… Father?"

It was her creator. He asked her if she'd see him, in a private place. She said that she'd love to. But she'd want to know where he is. He said that he'll be at a mall, in North City.

"North City? But…" she said, "But that place is where…"

He replied, "Now, now. We'll remain hidden, and become normal people. Also, wear a disguise."

"Yes, Father…"

_He thinks I am some kind of fool! Me, meeting him? This is nuts. But I wanted to find him and kill him, before I can kill Narue Nanase._

**XXXXX**

_I returned to the Broken Shades and rode on my motorcycle. I later learn that Narue Nanase lived here. I never bothered to knock, but THIS was important. I get to see the man that created me._

Narumi revved up her motorcycle and said, "Father… At last we meet…"

_He told me to meet in North City, as a way of meeting him. But who could it be, in this mindfuck?_

She drove off, as she left the Broken Shades.

**XXXXX**

_When I arrived at the Mall, which was beside the Food District. I wore my hood, along with my favorite pink dress that Ran bought for me. Of course, I had my shades on, to avoid suspicion… of being either Narue Nanase, the idol, or Narue Android, the deadly assassin. I waited for an hour, until he arrived… He was wearing his lab coat, with slick brown hair. He then wore a mask, with an "X" on it. He smiled at me, as I was shocked… It cannot be! Doctor X? The man that made me what I am?_

He said to her, "We meet again, Narue Android…"

She got up and growled, "YOU! Where have you been?"

He beckoned her to come alone, in a photo booth. They stepped inside a photo booth. Narumi put a quarter in and asked him.

"Why did you come to me? You mean _Doctor X _is my father?" She growled.

"Yes. But my real identity was to remain a secret," he said.

"But why? You never told me your name."

"Well, I was erased by my superiors, after creating _you_. You see, they knew that I created life, only for something to kill… but I hid in obscurity, before the police could find me. It has been like that, since six months ago. And when I learned that you were in the news, killing many people that you ran into… Well… I figured that we'd meet, face-to-face, finally…"

"Why should you hide, after I wanted to ask you a lot of questions?"

"You mean how you were created?"

"Yes… Why do I have such emotions? Why do I laugh, cry, yell, and even feel hurt, _inside_? What is wrong with me?"

"Do you want me to take you to my lab?"

Narumi said, "Please do… I have nowhere else to go… Your other android, Ran Moore, kicked me out. We were roomies, but by force."

The doctor held her and said, "Yes, I suppose I should. I want to see how much you've learned."

The pictures finished, as Narumi blushed.

_It would seem that I wanted to learn more about myself, but it wasn't enough. He took me home, and he learned of my journeys._

**XXXXX**

_After that, I was deactivated, but only to transfer the data I received… including that mysterious woman I met, a while back. My circuits were jumbled, seeing that I was a victim of a woman's evil play. Dr. X told me of this…_

"Tohru Honda," he said, "I've heard of her. She goes by the alias, _Onigiri_."

He turned to Narumi, who was lying on the table, motionless and stiff. He said, "Narue Android… I didn't know you were accustomed to evil beings like her. She's the devil… and Narue Android is the minion to her…"

He felt her head, and then responded, "You shouldn't be like this. Granted that you wanted to kill, for one person you wanted dead, but it's not enough. You're very special to me. You may not know it, but someone like you deserves a life, without pain and suffering, which is caused by or towards you. You lost your friend, you felt used, and you even wanted to be satisfied over the death of Narue Nanase. Still… I'll make sure that you don't work for cultists like Onigiri."

_After that, he gave me a newer system in my body. I was free to do whatever I pleased… but my killing instincts hardly showed up. And I was learned NEWER emotions… Caring, Mature, Heartbroken, and even Playful. But of course, my other emotions remained walled up inside me. But then…_

Narumi got up and said to her creator, "Doctor… I want to know… What was I created for, _really_?"

He said nothing. He turned to her and held up a gun. He fired at her, at her head.

**BANG! ZING!  
><strong>The bullet ricocheted off her head. She yelled, "OW! What was that for?"

"It proves that you are durable and acceding to pain," he said, "Indeed, you are the perfect woman."

She responded, "Perfect… Woman…"

She gasped, "I'm sorry… But I have to go! I just remembered something I had to do, with my new _moronic _friends."

She stopped and asked, "One other thing… Doctor X, _if _that's your real name… Who are you?"

He turned away and removed his mask. He dropped it on the floor and did not look at her.

"Go, now… If you decide to no longer kill, come back to me."

She walked away and said, "Okay. Whatever you say… But I _will _come back here, if you're still around."

She left the laboratory, as the Doctor sighed. She walked upstairs, as she felt unhappy.

* * *

><p><em>After that… I went on to live in Oceanside Koopa Beach, after realizing one thing… Life is precious. During that adventure, I learned how it is to feel sad. And for the first time, I cried tears in my eyes… And a guy who cared for animals, when we rescued a baby whale… He said this to me…<em>

"_I don't care if you are an interesting person. You're very special. If you have some sadness… then let it out. Maybe that friend you hated will forgive you. But if she couldn't, and she's gone… well, you know how it is. One minute you know someone you liked, the next you are busy with something else… and they leave you… possibly for good."_

_He said it to me… and when I realized it, I knew that it was time for a change. I didn't care, since it was for Nanase… and her impending death… but it also reminded me of Ran Moore… my friend…_

* * *

><p>Narumi, after the whole Big Bertha incident, charted a boat and sailed off to land. She said, "I'll only be gone, for a while."<p>

The boat left, as the Koopas waved goodbye to her.

_It happened, during Miyazawa & May's return from the courthouse…_

Narumi knocked at Narue's front door and waited. Narue opened the door and said, "Oh, Narumi…"

She said, "You got my name right, didn't you, human?"

"You want to come in?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you, quickly… and then I'll leave."

"Okay, first off, how did you even know where I live?"

"I used to live here, with my friend… an android like me, but very bubbly and cheerful, with a cute body and brown hair."

"Sounds like an android of Rachel Moore…"

"You guessed?"

She held Narue's hand and said, "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. For starters, I _do _want to kill you, but there's so much in me that learned about emotion. But, for now, I wanted to start again, becoming a good person… and not kill anybody else."

Narue said, "That's very nice to hear. Although…"

Narumi asked, "YES?"

"You wouldn't do it, if you tried, seeing that you'd hurt Haruka's feelings."

"I still remember the moment in South City, when I met her. And, well… I…"

She sobbed, as tears rolled down from her eyes. She hugged her and sob on her shoulder, "She made me what I am… I didn't want to ruin everyone… I wanted to live… And, also, I just wanted to be satisfied!"

She cried, "I MISS HER! I MISS HER! Ran-Chan! She was my friend!"

Narue said, "It's okay, don't cry…"

She stepped back and said, "I hope you find her. If she misses you, you should see her."

She left, as Narue locked the door. Narue panicked, "Whew! Saved…"

Narumi left the Broken Shades, as a girl was looking at the building, from across the street. The girl turned to her and asked, "Narue Android?"

Narumi gasped, "Huh? That voice…"

The girl was Ran, her friend. She smiled, "Narue Android! It's you!"

"RAN!"

They hugged together, as Ran whispered, "I had to come back and see the old place. I made a HUGE mistake. I shouldn't have treated you rotten. If you wanted to act this way, be my guest!"

Narumi said, "Yes… From now on, I'll be more open."

Ran cheered, "GREAT! I SOOOOOOOO wanted you home! What do you say you live with me?"

Narumi turned away and said, "No…"

"No?"

"Sorry, but, I'm hiding in an island, from far away. I know it is too much, but… I need to start a new life. But I can come and visit you, anytime."

Ran smiled, as she said, "Yes. I may have you come. But, my boyfriend would be happy for you. So, I guess… for now… this is really goodbye?"

Narumi walked away and said, "It's not. Maybe someday… I will realize _why _I was here, in the first place, and learn what I must do. Until then, I will _still _get Narue Nanase, but I want to know the truth…"

She whispered, and then walked off, "Later…"

Ran said, as she looked up at the building, "Hmm… Maybe…"

She watched on, as she was nervous. She was also shy, too, since humans were people she rarely even met.

* * *

><p>Narumi was relaxing in sun, on her beach chair, in her green bikini and sunglasses, with green koopas fawning to her, fanning with huge leaves. However, a transparent figure appeared and called to her.<p>

"Narumi Nanase…"

The Koopas ducked inside their shells, as Narumi looked at the figure. She sat up and removed her sunglasses.

"Who the fuck are you?" She yelled, "And why did you come here?"

The figure introduced herself, "My name is Saki Hanajima. I need you, Miss Narumi Nanase… or should I say… Narue Android."

"You wanted me?" She asked, "What for? I'm a terrible woman… or a simulation of one."

"It's important. I want you to go save Narue Nanase and her friends from certain peril. My apprentice, Hikari, foresaw the moments of their impending death. I want you to go to _Space Station Shari-dama, _and stop them."

Narumi said, "_Shari-dama…_ You mean the mysterious station that disappeared?"

Hanajima vanished, as Narumi thought, "Narue's in danger? But why? I must stop her."

She got dressed and hopped on Lakitu's Cloud and flew up to space, in hoping to save Narue.

_Well, boys and girls… This, my friends, is where we must end our little story. This was where you came in, when Hanajima summoned me, and in hoping to learn why I am good, now. For now, I must save Narue Nanase… so I'LL be the one who will kill her.  
>Even if Onigiri wants to take it over, it'll be over MY dead body…<br>And Doctor X… I promise you… I'll find out who you are… and then kill you, along the way…_

Narumi said, as she was in the skies, "Narue, hang on. Help is on the way. You cannot hide from the dark horse of… the mechanical kind."

She disappeared into the clouds, heading upward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But this is where we end, for now… The main story continues…<strong>_


	114. The Final Battle (Part 1)

A figure was walking down the halls, as he held up the script for _Miyazawa and May_. He arrived, wearing an aqua tuxedo, at the office of Miz-K. He then opened the door and sat down in his chair. He threw away Miz-K Takase's nameplate. He smiled, "Goody. My first chapter!"

He read the note, which was given to him:  
><em>"To my new apprentice,<br>Enjoy Miyazawa & May, heading into the end of Season 4, and the upcoming FIFTH Season. I leave it up to you… because I'm getting married!  
>Here's the chapter summary, on the back of the note, and the idea of today's chapter, and follow the storyline. Now remember – NO evading the main story, with your unique ways. Just make sure it gets dramatic, but not TOO dramatic, hilarious, but not too HIGH-larious, and limit the swear words and sexual innuendo, since there are people who are against pornographic moments.<br>But knowing you, you have what it takes, "Mr. Director".  
>Acknowledged, Miz-K Takase"<em>

The man sat down and read the script. He then said, "_Mister Director…_ How wonderful."

He laughed, "OH! I GOT THE JOB! _FEIN GOTEN MAVEN SHOIL~!_"

The guy who is replacing Miz-K is… Cucumber?

_Who knew?_

"Who'd you expect, Ron Howard?" He said to the 4th wall.

* * *

><p><em>From here on in, Jerome "Cucumber" Holowitz will replace Miz-K Takase, as writer and director for "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May"<em>

* * *

><p>At a small apartment, a figure with long dark blue hair was dressed in a black dress. Her body was slim, had gold and silver eyes, and the size of an 18-year old woman. She brushed her hair and was worried. She then said, "Nuts. My hair is still not working."<p>

She then smiled, as another woman called, "You want help, Hikari-Chan?"

Her eyes glowed in a purplish hue and started to wave her hair around, all by herself, taming its tangles and knots.

"All better… I knew my hair would be perfect…"

_Hikari – from earlier, now grown up._

That was Dawn, who was Hanajima's pupil. She's been living alone, working on her spells. Earlier, when she and May did a spell, they grew their bodies up. Dawn was about 5'5", with a small chest. She then said, "No need, Haruka! I handled my hair, really well…"

May appeared, with her brown hair, longer than before, bright blue eyes, and about 5'4", with huge breasts (about 34C), as she was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt. She wore her shades and said, "You ready to go?"

_Haruka – from earlier… with her fan-based trademark_

Dawn asked, "So, how are you enjoying your new powers?"

May replied, "Oh, pretty well. I've been learning how to use them, even though my younger self seemed forgetful. Maybe April gave me the ability to forget, if I ever use them."

"Have you used it, lately?"

"Yes. I managed to resurrect two teams of basketball players, after a penguin attack," she said, "And I happen to follow the penguins back to the ocean, with help from my Wartortle and Glaceon. Luckily, Tohru Honda's spell was temporary… to arctic creatures."

Dawn hugged her and said, "Wonderful. Master Hanajima would be proud of you."

"If I only knew… But now, I have _bigger _worries…"

She held her hand up and glowed in a bright white light, "I have to save Yuki."

Dawn said, "Well, you're not alone. I'll find where Onigiri is settled."

She closed her eyes and started to see the future. She then saw Onigiri Tower, located in New Pork City.

"New Pork City," she said, as she opened her eyes, "We'll make it, if we walk. It's about miles away."

"Okay. But how about we have a lunch of ramen noodles, burgers, pizza, and shakes? I'm so hungry, and I need fuel, to charge up the attack against Tohru Honda!"

She glared, "No one, but _no one_, takes Yuki hostage, and gets away with it!"

She knew about Yukino being kidnapped, from Dawn. They left the apartment and headed to Onigiri's Tower… and to rescue Miyazawa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 101<br>The Final Battle (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>My darling Mizuki,<br>I don't know how long this battle will continue, but it is not right, at all.  
>We're on our way to Onigiri Tower, and in the preparations of Tohru Honda, who has caused Hell on Earth, over the past couple of months. I'm writing to you, on a cold November day, since Thanksgiving for The Gang has been cancelled. Every one of our best soldiers are on the way, and with the Lucky Star allies, with our friends, the Ropponmatsus, we'll achieve victory.<br>The only reason we chose to kill Tohru is this – That ingrate, Percival Gaynes, is a Feral Beauty agent. He told us everything that occurred, including his first encounter with Tohru Honda.  
>I'll explain even further, in private, while we make out, when we return home. For now, let's save the Alternate Worlds and end this nightmare. If we fail, then we promise that we'll give hope to everybody, who wants to end Onigiri and her evil, demonic reign.<em>

_Your lovely cuddle buddy,  
>Peter Giese"<em>

Peter gave the note to Heather and said, "Here. Give this to Mizuki, when we stop."

"Okay," Heather smiled.

Farra was in the back, with Steven, talking to Percival, as he talked to them, about his role with Tohru Honda.

"Well, it's very long, since I've been here. When I first met Tohru, she was simply a normal girl. However, when she attacked a robot, with a huge punch, and started to talk like a robot. This was before I learned about the _Congregated Control_. That power for the pure of heart, since you, my wife, and Peter & Heather, all had one. I was assigned to protect the worlds and go after a snobbish Link, who always says _"Excuuu~uuuse me, Princess_.", but to no luck. I first met Tohru in the now-destroyed Video Game World, and was surprised by her look. It wasn't long before I agreed to help the _Resistance_, and help guide Tohru. Of course, when we stopped Scott, who was one of _Antagony_, I wanted to know more about the hell that may be produced. I met with a preacher, Hiram Mathias, as he explained to me about Chris McLean, and his control over the worlds, since it started. He said that he gave a sermon to the students in Jindai High, and everybody followed him… However, the school was destroyed, later learning that McLean was responsible."

Steven said, "Damn… Who knew McLean would be the devil? I always thought he was a punk kid."

Farra said, "But what happened, after you befriended the good reverend?"

Percival continued, "Well, not to be blunt, but he agreed to end Chris's nightmare, by killing him, through an act of God. However, Tohru arrived, when Mathias was about to deliver the final blow. Of course, Chris knocked me out, before Tohru arrived. When I came to, Tohru was left standing, telling me that McLean escaped. But that was a lie. I knew, since I woke up and saw Chris, giving Tohru his guidance, by working for him. Tohru would blindly obey him, and I saw, with one eye open, concerned over her safety. It was shocking, at first, until I learned later that Tohru killed the factions of The Good Teens and Antagony."

Farra asked, "And did you met with Chris McLean?"

Percival said, "As a matter of fact, yes. Michelle Nevins was there, before I fought him. She let me pass, even though she wouldn't want me to. But Tohru had changed, since a friend of mine, during Onigiri's birth, told me to try and face him. But after I fought him, all around his mansion, in extreme anger, and learning from Steven Nevins's martial arts moves, I was able to end Chris… But Aya… She stopped me from killing him. It was a worthy mistake, but she told me if I did kill him, then I'd be worse off…"

Farra said, "And that's when you summoned us."

Percival said, "Yes. Aya suggested it, after Uotani died."

Steven said, "I felt bad about it. Steven Cooke now wonders if killing Onigiri is right… seeing that she was wholesome and fun… and very cute."

Percival said, "It's all true. But either way, bad woman or not, she has to be stopped, one way or another."

Farra asked, "Just one thing. How come you didn't tell us sooner? We would've glad to stop her, right away."

Percival barked, "Oh? And risk losing you, in the process? Normally, I'd tell you, after the incident, but you'd be in the way! I knew that after we stopped Onigiri in South Park, it would be the right time to tell you, but it just doesn't seem right, since the jab to her heart was simple. But, when Asahi lost her back-up dancers, something inside me snapped from within me. She can ruin cities, kill people, and even threaten us AAW and LSAAWS soldiers, but _nobody _takes Asahi Sakurai's dancers, without my consent! I knew it would be the right time to tell you five, firsthand. Think about it… _Plas City's _sudden snowstorm, Chitose Hibiya and the New ACROSS, the South Park incident, the brainwashing of many former faction members, and even that wild goose chase in that WWE event… they all lead to _one _person – Tohru Honda."

Farra asked, "But how would you know about everything, from the beginning to up until now? We know because you were a _Feral Beauty _agent, but there's more to it."

Steven nodded, "Which hopefully, you'd confess to the real story."

Percival barked, "This, shut up, is the REAL story. You think I am lying? In fact, the only reason I knew everything was from my superiors! And since I had to help with the bizarre moments, _including _Daten City, Project Yamo, and Legendary Girl M, what else could I do? I cannot have her win! I was angered that I couldn't win it, alone, so I decided on you five."

Farra nodded, "Uh-huh… But still… You should've said so, in the first place."

Percival said, "I wanted to trust you five into helping. After the showdown in Daten City, and again in West Plaza, it was time I give you the benefit of trust. And when I saw you succeed, it proves that you have the heart to defeat Tohru Honda and her armies."

Steven smiled, "Trust. Steven Cooke does some trust… but I lost trust, after _she _left me… But we agreed not to mention it."

Percival said, "Sorry."

Farra asked, "Uh… By the way… Why were you helping Tohru, in the first place?"

Percival confessed, "Simple. I knew Chris McLean used her, at first, to deliver a package to _iHyrule_. What I _didn't_ bother telling them that the package was a miniature 2,000-ton nitrogen bomb."

Farra gasped, "No… You're kidding!"

Percival remarked, "No, I'm not. I can tell if a package had a bomb in it."

Steven said, as he turned away, "Steven Cooke will stop talking…"

Mizuki got a radio signal from an AAW Agent.

"Takase," she said, as she activated the radio.

"AAW Agent Takase, this is AAW Agent Tubbs," Rallo Tubbs said, "About four hours before New Pork. Is your team ready?"

"Yes, Agent Tubbs," she said, "We're coming behind you, from this end, with Agent Carl behind us. How are things with you and Fred Sr.?"

"Not so well, Miz. Fred was a bit nervous over Heiwajima's glare."

Fred Sr. asked, "So, not to be rude, but… Do you make a mean Shirley Temple?"

Heiwajima snarled, "Don't try to piss me off, old man."

Fred Sr. gulped, "Okay…"

Rallo said, "Of course, his buddy Freddie wasn't getting along with Iizuka and Hajime. Of course, mutes are like that."

At another vehicle, Kazuto and Yagi were confused, as Freddie held up the board, which said, "_So, do you work well_?"

Kazuto said, "It's amazing. But how did you join us?"

Freddie holds up the board and wrote: "_Maiden Special. Boss tried to steal the recipe_."

Yagi said, "And?"

Freddie wrote: _"Carl took us in… and hired us, since the summer snowstorm_."

Kazuto said, "Onigiri's work?"

Yagi continued, "Indeed… But I'm surprised he didn't say so."

Freddie held up the board and wrote: _"Really_?"

Back at the vehicle, Rallo said, "We're fine, now. You guys are so lucky to be a part of something big. Onigiri dies, and we end this nightmare, so we can go home."

Mizuki said, "Not after Onigiri is gone! Don't forget… We need to fix these worlds, and fast!"

Melancholy music began, as Mizuki said, "Sounds like a musical bit."

Rallo huffed, "Aw, now? Who's singing?"

Peter strummed the guitar, as Heather sighed, "_Vomit-inducing… _My favorite."

Peter sang about _New Pork City_:  
><em>(Peter): Welcome to New Pork City…<br>(Heather): _What?  
><em>(Peter): The city that is ruled with an iron fist…<br>(Heather): _Iron fist? No shit!

_(Peter): The city with the tallest building  
>The Empire Porky Building<br>(Heather): _Alright, please stop.

_(Peter): Isn't this such a utopia?!  
>Isn't this such a utopia?!<br>(Heather): Shut up~…  
>(Peter): New Pork City…<br>Lovely utop-…_

Heather stopped the guitar music, "Please stop singing, _John Denver_."

Peter smiled, as he blushed, "Oh, I'm not _that _great."

Heather huffed, as she felt green, "I'm going to be sick…

Mizuki said on the radio, "I'll call you back, when we land. Over and out."

**XXXXX**

In the helicopters, Tsukasa and Kagami chatted with the three Ropponmatsus.

Tsukasa asked, "So, Kona-Chan created you guys?"

R-1 said, "No. Unit 2 and I were built by Gojo Shiouji. Miss Izumi upgraded us."

Nikki R said, "I'm the one that was made by Kona."

Kagami asked, "Uh, _Kona_?"

Nikki R said, "You are good friends with her, Senior Kagami-Sama. It's no wonder she talks about you, a lot."

Kagami asked, "Really? She said good things about me?"

"Merely, because she thinks of you as a _tsundere._ Plus, you have such cute hair."

"I get it. I'm ugly, is that it?"

R-2 replied, "Negative! Kagami-Sama's hair is silky and shiny! She's such a cutie Hatsune!"

Tsukasa pleaded, "No, please… Don't make her angry."

Kagami said, "It's fine. I'm not once called a Hatsune. But, truthfully, I detest seeing you two, one account that we have Ropponmatsus of us…"

She snuffed, "And I am doing this, under protest, since Konata and Miyuki ordered us to."

R-1 said, "Well, Miss Takara and Miss Izumi are in the next helicopter. In the next heliport, we will land in New Pork City."

She instructed, "We have exactly 0330 hours to go."

Kagami said, "Coming from a fembot of the original."

Tsukasa asked, "So, did Yuki-Chan decided to show up, after all?"

R-1 said, "Actually, she chose to stay at the office. She is replaced by a Miyuki Ropponmatsu."

Kagami gasped, "WHAT?"

Tsukasa cried, "You mean… This Yuki-Chan is a robot?"

Kagami grabbed the walkie-talkie and called, "Konata! Are you there? It's about Miyuki! She's a-!"

Konata whined, "I KNOW! I noticed her, in the building… after I went for take-off."

Kagami growled, "You knew, and you didn't tell me?"

Konata sobbed, "You didn't ask… I was shocked by the moment."

Miyuki R spoke, "_So desu ne._"

Kagami growled in anger, as R-2 said, "LOOK! Kagami-Sama is boiling red!"

Kagami roared, in a loud tone, "Why that little brainiac of a boss! Why do I put up with this?"

She yelled at the robots, "AND WOULD YOU **STOP CALLING ME KAGAMI-SAMA?**"

Tsukasa pleaded, "Sis, calm down!"

The helicopters and the vehicles continued to head to New Pork City. What lies ahead for our heroes of justice?

"TONIGHT!" Carl cried, "HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Dawn and May walked together, heading for New Pork City.<p>

Dawn asked, "So, are you dead-set on getting to New Pork City, in hoping to end Tohru Honda? Master Hanajima depends on us to save the day."

May said, "How so? To be honest, I've always wanted a hot body. But I should use it, while using my powers, to save Yuki. I think maybe I should pose for _Hot and Dainty_."

Dawn shivered, "Don't remind me. I still remember that moment… when I was in _Plas City_. In any case, I hear that our allies from AAW and LSAAWS are heading there. Hanajima made her predictions about it."

She said to her, "They'll all lose. They'll not die, but they _will _lose. Hana-sensei said that you and I are the only hope."

May blushed, "Really? Tohru won't recognize us…"

"She would… Sadly, I'm sad that April and Michi gave us their prayers, since their watching in Heaven. I promise, Haruka. We'll end Onigiri, once and for all."

"I know. Yuki and Mister Percival had their chat, and I learned how Tohru was evil. But I wonder why Tohru wanted Yuki, so badly? She's _truly _not for wanting her for me…"

"I doubt it."

"Oh, okay then. Yuki will be saved, and then…"

"Maybe so. The minute we save Yuki and end Tohru, the sooner and faster I can go home and become a Pokémon Designer. And you can go back to contests…"

"Yes, but in _this _body? What will the fans say about me?"

Dawn held her tight and said, "May… Let's promise this – if one of us dies, then it was fun meeting you."

They continued to walk, as May blushed, with a tear in her eye, "Hikari…"

She thought, as she was lost in thought, "It almost sounds like she said it, like it was a bad thing."

* * *

><p>And so… <em>O-Day<em> came. Miyuki R then beeped, "_Operation Deep Snow _is under way. Please prepare for landing, Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies, in association with the Department of City Security."

The helicopters have landed in New Pork City, as the vehicles arrived, from AAW.

Carl called out, "Alright, everybody! Let's end this _who-re_!"

They all stepped out of their respective vehicle, as Heather gave Mizuki the love letter.

"Here. Peter wrote this to you," she whispered.

Mizuki took it and said, "Thanks," and then threw it away.

Steven said, "This is it, dudes! Steven Cooke will make sure one of you stays alive!"

**CRASH!  
><strong>Heiwajima shouted, after throwing a vending machine, "SHUT UP, DOUCHEBAG!"

Steven said, "Someone's got an attitude adjustment."

Fred Sr. said to Freddie, "Now, listen, we can just be bystanders. This whole thing is dangerous, since the whole Maiden Special incident. And we even witnessed a man dying, after corrupt items in his company. And they say _I'm _mean."

Freddie wrote: "_Well?_"

Yagi said, as she gave them black rifles, "Here. Stay frosty."

The Gang changed out of their clothes and into matching blue suits and ties with black shoes. The boys and Farra wore pants, while Mizuki and Heather wore skirts.

Heather cheered, "This is so fun! No more _Sgt. Pepper's _for us."

Percival replied, "Uh, we still look like Beatles."

Mizuki said, "Yes, we do."

She added, as she wore her chrome gloves, "And, we have _Stealth Mode _set, in case we sneak in."

Jonesy said, "_Stealth Mode_, eh? Good luck against the cameras."

Wyatt replied, "Since they are wearing suit, we'll wear our usual attire. Of course, we need newer gadgets to beat Onigiri."

Kazuto said, "We have it all mapped out. The Kona Force _and _The Gang will be Squad A. Carl, Yagi, & I, along with the Hiiragis and the Ropponmatsus will flank Squad B – Defense Squad. The rest will be Squad C – Sweeper Force."

Iwata sighed, "_Another _dumb mission?"

Matsuya said, "At least _they _will stop Onigiri."

Sumiyoshi said, _No fun for us_.

The Daitenzin wore their Sentai Suits, and also the Kona Force. Tsukasa and Kagami wore their black and burgundy outfits, for combat, while Konata was still in her lab coat. Miyuki R was in her casual attire, a peach suit with a white shirt and skirt. She adjusted her glasses and said, "We shall see…"

Konata said, "I didn't install a battle-cry for her, yet. She had to make me hurry."

Kagami snuffed, "Then, go home."

Everyone was preparing, as above Onigiri Tower, way up on the tippy-top, Onigiri was watching their every move. She smirked, as she was walking away. She returned to the other room, as The Great Will was screaming in the other room.

"OH! Mr. P! Come save me!" She wailed, "Oh, I wish that he'd listen to me. It's been nearly fifty chapters since I last heard of him! I wish he'd rescue me, like before…"

She shrieked, "**PEDRO!**"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a small country house, Pedro was finishing up the yard. He stopped raking and heard Great Will's cries for help.

"_Que?_ Ms. Will?" He gasped, "Oh, no! Pedro doesn't know why, but… Miss Will needs me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cucumber FAQ: <strong>__I wanted him to come back to the story. I've seen Excel Saga._

* * *

><p>Pedro dropped his rake and cried, "Miss Will! Where are you?"<p>

"PEDRO!" Her screams continued, as Pedro was crying in tears.

"Miss Will… Even if he is happy with his _Sexy Wife _and son, Pedro will save you, again… Nabeshin, Miz-K, everyone… Pedro will come back and help out! He will promise!"

He ran off, screaming, "**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cucumber FAQ: <strong>__I LOVE~ his shriek of NO!_

* * *

><p>Tohru, moments later, grabbed a spell book, as she addressed to Osaka, Ayame, and the Sashimi Corps.<p>

"You know what to do," she said, "Make sure that they all don't come up and save Miyazawa, rescue the Great Will, and even kill me. If they DO pass my defense wave, however… well, I have plans for these painful peons, who want to end my rule. It's merely a last line of defense. And pretty soon… they'll reunite with the demons of their past, present, and future."

They all bowed to her and said, "Yes, Master Onigiri. We obey Onigiri."

The Sashimi Corps marched off, as Osaka and Ayame went to the control room. Tohru sat down in her office, sitting by a desk. She then read the spell book, looking for a certain spell to try.

Tohru smirked, as she speed read the book, "Huh. There's got to be a spell for raising the dead, even those who used to work for me. That's all I need. For now, let them destroy the intruders. I'll use up my minions for Hell on Earth, if needed."

Could it be that Onigiri is going to raise the dead? OH NO!

Tohru then thought, "Uh… Anyone see Kagura, anywhere? I _did _resurrect her…"

* * *

><p>May and Dawn viewed Onigiri Tower, from up the hill. Dawn nodded silently, as May nodded back.<p>

"Yuki…" May prayed, "Please be safe. I cane to rescue you. And if it is about April and my past… then let me be the first to say… I forgive you."

She then said to Dawn, "We'll wait here. I hear that there will be a full-scale assault on the tower, and we'll be watching on."

Dawn replied, "Of course. We'll need another way to enter, as long as we don't get into the violence."

She snapped her fingers and said, "I GOT IT! They're entering the front way, so _we'll_ enter the _back way_."

May said, as she blushed, "Good idea! We'll sneak in and rescue Yuki, either way!"

Dawn said, "Follow my lead."

May whispered, "Okay, Hikari."

They snuck off, hiding from the shadows. Will they enter Onigiri Tower, before the LSAAWS and AAW enter the building first _and _Tohru raise the dead?

* * *

><p><em>(Cucumber): <em>Just keep telling yourself… it's only a fan fiction…  
>Will Haruka and Hikari rescue Yukino? Will the AAW and LSAAWS infiltrate Onigiri Tower? And what will happen in Onigiri's plot for conquest?<br>Find out _next time_, in "_Miyazawa & May – Chapter 102! The Final Battle (Part 2)"_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	115. The Final Battle (Part 2)

Pedro suddenly arrived, as the entire armada was about to get in. He viewed from a distance and gasped, looking at Onigiri Tower…

"The Tower… It cannot be…" he cringed, "The _Torre del Infierno_… And in New Pork City to boot."

He pumped up and groaned, "While he is unnoticeable to these army people, Pedro must rescue Miss Will, or he'll die trying… since he died before."

Percival called, out to the army, "Alright, troops! This is it! Remember, once we go in, we cannot leave, not until Onigiri is defeated."

"Onigiri?" Pedro thought.

Percival said, "We may not escape alive, but we cannot suffer for _everything _that happened! So, this is what I promise you! Tohru dies, we return to where we came from! Tohru wins, we failed! Now, we may be enemies, or foes, as it is, but this is a matter of working together! If you lose a friend, you lose a part of your heart. If you leak blood, from the wounds, you let God cry, in agony. See the white rice ball, don't stop until you see the plum of their eyes. Now, no questions, please! Time… _marches on_!"

The army cheered, as Peter, Farra, and Percival went in, while marching, imitating the _Spirit of '76_. Then they disappeared from inside, as Steven Cooke shouted:  
>"CHAAAAAAAARGE!"<p>

They all ran inside, as Pedro shrieked, "NOOOOOOO! THEY'VE GONE WITHOUT PEDRO! HE MUST SAVE GREAT WILL, OR THEY'LL _NEVER _LIVE!"

He viewed May & Dawn, who snuck in the back way, as he thought, "_Qué? _Who are those girls? Did they find a way in?"

He said, "Nevertheless, Pedro must save Ms. Will, and end whoever this Onigiri is. TO BATTLE!"

He ran off, following May & Dawn. The final battle begins.

_(Cucumber): _And now, Part 2!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 102<br>The Final Battle (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>May and Dawn went in the back way, heading up the stairs. Dawn was running swiftly, as May was slowing down.<p>

"Hey, wait up, Hikari!" May cried, "In this body, I don't think the extra weight in me is helping."

Dawn said, "Don't worry… We'll make it to the top floor. What she doesn't know, will hurt her. All Big Bosses take place in the Top Floor."

May asked, "How far is the top of the building?"

Dawn said, "No idea. I should communicate telepathically to Master Hanajma, and see."

They looked at the sign which says "_Floor #5_"

Dawn said, as she sprinted up the stairs, "See? We're making progress."

**XXXXX**

The AAW and LSAAWS enter the lobby of Onigiri Tower, as they started to break through the security, which were huge sushi monsters.

Peter groaned, "Dude…"

Iwata said, "We'll hold them off!"

The monsters were weird looking rice men, shaped as human beings, with shellfish, tuna, and seaweed for heads.

Mizuki said, "Time we had a _Bento Beatdown_!

Jonesy said, "You leave these sushi freaks to us. Knowing them, they shoot hot wasabi and that green paste."

Mizuki responded, "The hot green paste _is _wasabi."

Jude said, "Allow us to deep fry these fish dudes."

He prayed, "Forgive me, Fish."

The monsters charged at Jude, as he fired a wave of energy, "KONA DYNAMIC!"

**BLAST!  
><strong>"FISH STICKS!" The monsters shrieked, as they were fried into a crisp.

Jen said, "Amazing!"

Jude said, "I know how to fry food, since I worked for _Stick It_."

Yagi said, "Uh, guys…"

More sushi monsters from the wall appeared, snarling in a demonic look. They charged at the heroes, as Kazuto and Yagi fired at the monsters, with huge plasma rifles. A few of them were fried up, while few of the surviving monsters were baked and in a golden brown.

Kazuto called, "We'll handle the monsters! Hurry up!"

Freddie then held up a plate with a bib and fork, with his blackboard saying, "_Save some for me_."

Yagi said, "Brown rice shouldn't be cooked like this!"

They surrounded Kazuto, Yagi, and Freddie, as The Gang and Kona Force ran up to the elevator, which opened automatically. The Ropponmatsus and the Hiiragis took the stairs, while the Daitenzin followed.

Iwata sobbed, "We're going to die, right?"

Matsuya said, "Yep."

The elevator closed, as Kagami said, "Come on! We'll follow where they are headed!"

Tsukasa asked, "Shouldn't we see which floor they stopped at?"

Nikki R said, "The elevator is heading to the 6th floor. Fitting, since this is Onigiri Tower. This building stands at 666 Meters (_or 2,185.03 Feet_)"

_Tohru Honda's Onigiri Tower – 2,185 Feet tall (198 floors at 2,163.15 Feet, with the remaining 21.85 feet for the décor top)_

Kagami sighed, "Could she _be _that predictable?"

R-1 said, "Actually, it is a given, since the number 6 is often the number of Hell – _666_."

Kagami nodded, "The number of the beast. Of course."

Matsuya cried, "6th floor! And hurry!"

Watanabe shouted, "We're NOT taking the stairs!"

Tsukasa said, "Well, we have the Ropponmatsus with us, and their heavy machinery."

Sumiyoshi said, _Obviously_.

Iwata ran up and shouted, "WE WON'T LOSE! LET'S GO!"

They all ran up, as Tsukasa said to Kagami, "We won't even need the army… We'll win this, with or without their help."

Kagami snuffed, "I'm better off lost in these worlds…"

**XXXXX**

At the 6th floor, The Gang and the Kona Force stepped out. They viewed a huge floor, desolate, with blood and splinters all over the place.

Heather said, "This looks quiet."

Farra remarked, "_Too _quiet…"

Jen said, "Be cautious. There may be a trap… other than those huge sushi beasts."

Jonesy asked, "Say, whatever happened to the fat guy?"

Peter smiled, "We had him set up for later… In case we run into people like Onigiri."

Wyatt replied, "So, we'll be able to get through the building, in one piece."

Peter asked, "How many floors does it take?"

R-1 arrived, responding, "About 198 floors, at about 2,163.15 feet."

Kagami barked, "WE GET IT!"

The Daitenzin and the Hiiragis arrived, out of breath.

A voice called out, "Welcome… to your doom… Now, before we continue, I have to ask the robots I see here."

It was Tohru's voice. Tsukasa asked, "Eh?"

Tohru responded, from the intercom, "Why don't you ALL go into the elevator. I have many elevators that can hold up to 20,000 kilograms (_44,092.45 lbs._). I like to welcome my guests… in masses and in huge proportions. You know how it is, when you work for me. It took me the whole summer to build this, in New Pork City, after the Big Bertha incident that _you _ruined."

Steven shouted, "ENOUGH GAMES! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm in the 198th floor… the _top _floor. It's a huge plummet for you, since it was taller than McLean's older tower. But then again, I want you dead, from here."

Percival said, "You won't get away with this! You hear me?"

Watanabe shouted, "If we weren't out of breath, we'd mop the floor with you!"

Farra said, "Try running up the stairs, up to the tenth floor."

Peter asked, "Is there gonna be a fight?"

Tohru then said, "Well… Since you are itching for a brawl… why not bring the brawl… to YOU?"

The floor then produced huge demons with long tails and pointy horns. They snarled at The Gang, as the Daitenzin stood in front of them.

Jen asked, "You got this?"

Matsuya said, "Leave these guys to us!"

_Pushovers. _Sumiyoshi replied.

Iwata said, "You ladies go on ahead!"

Percival called out, "TOHRU! THIS ISN'T HOW WE WANT THIS! It'll end, one way or another!"

The elevator opened, as the Daitenzin battled the huge demons.

Kagami called, "Ropponmatsus! COME ON!"

R-1 said, "We will stay and help our seniors."

R-2 said, "Give them hell!"

They fought off the demons, using their attacks. Iwata fired his pistols, "BEST ELECTRON!"

Watanabe fired at the demons' bellies, "MEGA BAZOOKA!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>The demons get singed.

Matsuya blasted at their heads, "DELTA ENDER!"

The elevator closed, as the Daitenzin continued to blast at the demons.

Mizuki asked, "Do you think it's wise, leaving them?"

Kagami said, "They have their way, we have ours. Sucks that we cannot side with the Ropponmatsus."

Nikki R said, "You still have me."

The PA announced, "And now… my dear heroes… Next stop, the 13th floor. And thirteen is an _unlucky _number."

Tohru cackled, as Jonesy said, "Is _she _superstitious?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, May and Dawn continued to run up the stairs, very tired and very hard. Dawn sighed, "Man… How many floors _are _there?"

May sobbed, "My back hurts, but at least my body can hold up."

They made it up to the 56th floor. And they are still continuing their mission, climbing Onigiri's 666-meter stairway.

May said, "Now I know how the others felt, when _they _climbed a huge tower, like this."

Dawn said, "As long as we make it. We have to get to the top floor… wherever it is."

Unbeknownst to them, Tohru was watching them, on the security camera. She smiled, "_Everybody _wants to get into the act. Who are those two? They seemed… familiar…"

Of course, her cameras were installed everywhere, including the stairway, from the 40th to the 175th floor.

She held up her book and said, "Well, for what it is worth, the Sashimi Corps will tend to our intruders… I have _plans _for them… on the 97th floor."

She then called to the PA, to May & Dawn, "HEY! You two!"

May asked, "Yes?"

Dawn whispered, "Onigiri…"

Tohru barked, "You two are new to me! Meet me in the 97th floor! I have plans for you two troublemakers… provided you get there… since you're climbing the 198-floor Hell."

May gasped, "_198 floors?!_"

She growled, "Once I rescue Yuki, I'm demolishing this building, with my own bare hands."

Dawn prayed, "Hanajima… Guide us to victory."

She asked May, "You hear that? 97th floor! We'll take the elevator, once we get there!"

They continued to run up the stairs, as Tohru snickered, "_Take the elevator, _she says. When I'm done with them, they're taking the elevator _down_."

She laughed evilly, as Osaka and Ayame bowed to her.

Ayame spoke, "Our Sashimi Corps is ready. Where should we locate them?"

Osaka said, "Try the 21st floor. They'll make it up."

Tohru said, "NO! We'll greet them, once they reached the 100th floor. They're taking the EXPRESS elevator, all the way. Once they survive my 13th floor challenge."

**XXXXX**

On the 13th floor, The Gang stepped out, seeing a huge arena, with a pool of acid in the middle.

Wyatt gasped, "Oh, man! Acid?"

Tsukasa said, "Harmless, but very stinky."

A skeleton popped up and gurgled, "Oh, whoa?"

Mizuki said, "And also fatal."

Jen said, "We have to go through this path, without looking back."

Jonesy said, "It's one island."

Mine appeared from the huge island, and said, "Welcome… The Gang. Welcome… Kona Force… and welcome… survivors."

Steven gasped, "Impossible!"

Farra shouted, "Shouldn't you be spare parts and melted, robot girl?"

"Perhaps… we are ghosts…"

"WE?!" The Hiiragis said.

Five more Mines appeared, as they were dressed in maid outfits. They bowed as they smiled.

Peter shivered, "They've… multiplied!"

Tsukasa said, "This is nuts…"

Kagami said, "5-on-2 is okay by us."

She cracked her knuckles and said, "We got this…"

"NOT WITHOUT ME!" A voice cried.

**CRASH!  
><strong>Carl's car arrived, crashing through the window, ramming down two Mine Robots. He stepped out, "And I brought company!"

He brought along Fred Sr. and Heiwajima.

Fred Sr. barked, "Next time, _I _don't ride shotgun!"

Tsukasa smiled, "You guys are the best!"

Peter cheered, "DUDE! Help is on the way!"

Mine #6 said, "We, the Kuramaes, will overlook this matter. But _we _are endless."

Two more Mines appeared, as they stood in place. The Hiiragis stood in a fighting stance, as they, Carl, and Heiwajima fought against the robots. The Gang and Kona Force returned to the elevator.

Kagami shouted, "GO NOW! We'll handle this!"

Farra said, "Right! Good luck!"

Caitlin asked, "So… Why couldn't we join them?"

Percival said, "_Our _concern is with Tohru Honda."

The PA announced, "Now… I am ready. Up to the top floor… Floor #100. I have a surprise for you."

Percival asked, "Floor #100?!"

The elevator flew upward, as they all screamed, in hyperspeed.

Back at the 13th, Kagami slammed a Mine Robot into the ground, breaking her body apart. Tsukasa was scared, as two robots ran to her, but Heiwajima kicked them down, destroying the two. He then slammed a roundhouse kick and a left punch, breaking to more robots. Carl restrained one of the Mines and dunked her face into the acid, melting her skin, leaving a chrome skeletal face. More Mine Kuramaes appear, as the heroes fight off. Two Mines grabbed Carl and kicked him in the groin. Carl was in pain, as they dragged him to the acid.

"How about a bath, honey?" They smiled, as they attempted to throw him.

**BANG!  
><strong>Fred Sr. used Carl's gun and destroyed one of the robots' heads. They let go of Carl and turned to Fred Str. He stammered, as he fired five more bullets into their chests, which they started to spark and shake. They fell to the ground, with their chests exploding. Kagami threw most of the broken bodies into the acid, as she griped, "Man, this _is _Hell! I guess they called it _Endless Hell_!"

Fred Sr. gasped, "Trifling Trumpets! They never stop!"

Carl called, "Now's your chance! Fight them off!"

"HOW CAN I? They'd kill me, if I wasn't demure!"

Kagami kicked one down, into the acid. She barked, "You're a chicken!"

**XXXXX**

Tohru watched on, as she found the spell.

"So, I see that the numbers were too much," she said, "In any case, I found the spell. And the minute our _two _girls arrive at the 97th floor, I shall send for the morgue. The Sashimi Corps are all set… and all I had to do was steal Asahi Sakurai's Operators, with help from Ayame and Osaka, and use them. Asahi's next, if she thinks siding with The Gang will spare her! Nobody lives, when siding with my hated enemies. NOBODY!"

She boomed, "They have arrived! AYAME! OSAKA! SUMMON THEM!"

Osaka and Ayame summoned the Sashimi Corps, which were the Operators, dressed in Sashimi Uniforms, blue school uniforms with white helmets.

Ayame said, "Army, prepare for battle!"

The Army bellowed in unison, "Roger, sir! Roger, ma'am!"

They stood in position, as Osaka and Ayame went to another room.

The elevator stopped at the 100th floor, as The Gang and The Kona Force gasped for air. They all stepped out, as Steven moaned, "Steven Cooke is getting tired of this…"

Jonesy said, "Man… A hundred stories… Who knew we are all up here?"

Mizuki said, "But I think we may be ready. I'm detecting a lot of energy signals."

Wyatt said, "Good. We'll split up and see what's going on."

Tohru spoke, from the PA, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no~… You should stay for the party. After all… You're about to experience an army… twelve of you, of course, cannot stand within the reach of _my _Sashimi Corps!"

She continued, "You were lucky, last time, but this time, we'll see how you'll fend off an army of one… THOUSAND! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The Sashimi Corps appeared, flanked by Ayame and Osaka, wearing light blue military uniforms.

Peter groaned, "Just what we needed…"

Nikki R replied, "There's about thirty of them, including Osaka and Ayame Sohma."

Jen said, "Be ready. These girls mean no mercy. Gang, you take one wave, and we'll-!"

Jude cried, "DUDE!"

Percival cried, "GUYS! RUN FOR IT!"

But they were too late. The Sashimis started to pummel at all twelve of them. They kicked down Farra and Steven, while five started to pummel at Jen and Caitlin. Jude and Wyatt, along with Percival, were being choked down and pummeled by four Sashimis, and Percival tried to fight off the army. Peter, Mizuki, and Jonesy fought them off, with Peter using huge hooks and punches at two Sashimis, Mizuki blasting lasers at the Sashimis' bodies, and Jonesy using the Kona Inferno to burn a few Sashimis.

"Sushi, anyone?" Jonesy laughed.

Nikki R said, "There are too many of them."

Peter cried, "SOMEONE HELP THEM!"

Heather dashed around and spun three Sashimis around, making them dizzy. However, Ayame grabbed a club and slugged her in the skull. She fell to the ground, and was out like a light.

Farra cried, "HEATHER!"

She slammed a Sashimi with a left hook and rescued Heather, dashing past three more Sashimis.

Percival regrouped and said, "Guys, we need a plan."

Steven cried, as everyone stepped away, except for Jen and Caitlin, who were beaten up, "HOW? We have so many of these freaks!"

Percival thought, "Yeah… What _can _I do?"

**XXXXX**

May and Dawn arrived at the 97th floor, completely tired and sweaty. Dawn said, "Haruka, we made it!"

They appeared in a huge simulation of a cemetery, filled with tombstones and dirt.

"I feel like we're in purgatory," she said.

May remarked, "Well, whatever Onigiri has for us, they won't arrive, the zombies! Tohru is going down!"

Dawn said, "Leave it to me."

Tohru spoke, "Welcome, my friends. THIS is your Hell… The Déjà vu Hell – The sensation of fighting your foe, once again."

Dawn cried, "Tohru Honda! Whatever you have you better make this right! We are here to end this! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

May shouted, "YEAH! WHERE'S MIYAZAWA?"

Tohru asked, "Miyazawa? Oh… You mean… the little pure woman… who ruined my plans, along with this Haruka girl? _That _Miyazawa? You mean, _Yuki _Miyazawa?"

May barked, "CUT THE SHIT! Where's Yuki, you bitch?"

Tohru thought, "No… No, it can't be her… I mean, she looks like a hot high school student… and Haruka's 12. Though, the face _and _the hair seemed familiar. And then there's the little Goth girl, with the Gold and Silver eyes. Something about her rubs me the _wrong _way."

Dawn said, "I don't sense their electric waves, Haruka."

May nodded, "Hikari, wait for it. It's obviously a trap."

Tohru whispered, "Haruka? Hikari? Who are they? They remind me of _them_."

May said, "Come on, Tohru! I'm waiting!"

Tohru smiled, "Okay, _Haruka_. But you're asking for it. And to ask, I know your name, since I viewed you, coming in. Though, you seemed familiar."

May thought, "She thinks I'm someone else."

She held up her book, as the tombstones flashed in bright lights. Tohru chanted:  
><em>Mystical forces, four men of horses<br>Devilish auras will brighten your way  
>Magical cuts, in a prospect for nuts<br>The Dawn of the Dead is TODAY!_

She cackled, as the lightning bolts struck at the tombstones. Figures appeared, as they grew from the ground, undead and battered. One of them had long purple hair and glasses, with a hiss in her face. Another had long black hair and a Chinese Dress. One by one, they all arisen, alive, but with dead grey skin, with scabs, scars, and decaying skin.

May gasped, "No…"

Tohru smiled, "Meet the demons of the dead! I give you, my _former _employers – Yolei Inoue, Rei Tachibana, Sayuri, Rein, Yuko, That Woman, Abobo, and Chef Hatchet!"

She then added, "And there's more where that came from, once I kill you."

Hatchet Zombie roared, as the Swordsgirl Zombies held their swords up. May cried, "HEY, WAIT! I don't remember some of them!"

"Naturally… Because Hatchet was killed by my master, Hanajima!" Dawn cried, "And once spawned, they are forever loyal to Onigiri… But now…"

She then asked, before she finished, "Hey… What happened to Chitose Hibiya? Isn't _she _dead?"

Tohru smiled, "Well… Her body disappeared, but I haven't heard wind of her, lately."

**XXXXX**

Inside the whale, SpongeBob was cleaning the floor with a vacuum. Hibiya was sleeping in the fish guts, as she was being annoyed.

Hibiya barked, "Would you vacuum the floor _even _quieter?"

SpongeBob said, "If you want to help, I can give you the feather duster."

Hibiya sighed, "Please… I wanted to try, but cleaning inside the fish isn't easy. So, I'll pass."

She hissed, "Now, fuck off and let me sleep! I need a way to get out of here."

She fell asleep, as SpongeBob said, "Oh, okay. Be up for dinner, honey. I think you'll like fried oyster cutlets."

Hibiya groaned, as her forehead turned blue, "Not seafood again…"

**XXXXX**

Tohru continued, "But for now, I had someone from your past… And to add injury to insult, I added some foes of _my_ past, included. They're happy to see _you_, eh?"

Dawn whispered, "You take the swordsgirls, I'll handle Abobo."

May said, "Right."

She said, "I am detecting corrupt electric waves, Haruka. I'll beat up Abobo for you. He's weak."

"Who's the strongest?"

"Hard to say. But give it your all, Haruka!"

Tohru thought, "Electric waves?!"

She yelled, "GET THEM!"

The zombies started to attack May and Dawn. Abobo started to punch at Dawn, hitting her face with Punch-Out punches. Abobo went FULL RAGE and did a Super Power Glove shot. But Dawn was ready. He launched a powerful uppercut, but Dawn zapped him, inside his glove. He was electrocuted. Dawn jabbed her hand into his chest and said, "ALL your base belongs to Hanajima!"

She crushed Abobo's heart, disintegrating him into mulch.

May fought against the Swordsgirls, swinging at her. She ducked each shot, with each slash. Sayuri slashed at her waist, cutting her, while Rein and Yuko delivered a double attack to the head. She fell, as she was hurt.

Dawn fought That Woman, next, as they stared down.

"So, you're my double, huh?" Dawn said, "Haruka told me about you, Diamond Dawn Berlitz, you imposter!"

That Woman hissed, "AH! You know me from _chica Haruka_, huh? I was killed by a pathetic worm, who was trained under Miz-K, but he was lucky, since he had help. Now, I overheard of you and Haruka… Allow me to end you, bitchola!"

That Woman held her foot up and fired a beam at Dawn, "TASTE OF DE-FEET!"

Dawn succumbs to the blast, as she gagged, "You stink! I mean it, literally, since you're using feet!"

May cried, "Hikari! I'm coming!"

Dawn groaned, "Don't worry about me!"

May broke free of the zombie girls, as Hatchet grabbed a mallet and swung at May. She ducked each shot, as Yolei restrained her, by the arms.

"Remember me, girl?" Yolei hissed.

Rei stood in front of Dawn, as That Woman went behind her. She said, "Well, well, well… Time for your punishment…"

She swung fans at her, cutting her skin. Dawn moaned, as she glowed in a dark aura, "I heard of _you_. April had you dead, after Chris McLean found your corpse and buried it in Wawanakwa!"

Rei shouted, "If I kill you, I get my revenge on The Gang! THEY PUT MY SOUL TO REST! DAMN IT!"

That Woman barked, "Rei! Let's gang up on this bitch!"

Rei smiled, "I'm with you."

They charged at Dawn, as May screamed, "DAWN!"

Tohru gasped, "Wait… Dawn? And she was trained by… OH, NO!"

She finally realized that Dawn was trained by Hanajima.

She growled, "Then that means… It's _**them**_! The little brats! But how? The Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Age Spell? A Spell that instantly changes them into adult women? Plastic surgery?"

She shook her head and said, "No. That last one was stupid."

She smirked, "But, luckily… They're outmatched. Her powers will be mine."

Percival called, as he was on the phone, "Oh, Onigiri!"

"What?" Tohru shouted.

Percival said, "It's for you. I'll patch you into speakerphone."

He threw the phone down, as a hologram image of Miyuki Takara appeared from the phone.

Tohru blushed, "So cute…"

Jonesy cried, "Our boss, a hologram?"

Osaka called, "Hold your fire."

Miyuki said, as he voice amplified the entire building, "Well, hello, Tohru Honda. I'm glad you decided to show up. I'm happy to look forward to seeing you suffer, but by my own plan of action. You see, I have been watching you, also. You'll understand, since we have been after you, for quite some time, following the stupid stuff you did, mostly to Chris McLean, Plas City, and even the armies, during Mister Boss's hanging… which I figured that it was _your _plot, having the Tenma Robot kill him, right away, in front of each army, who wants his head!"

Tohru snarled, as Miyuki continued, "Well, the joke's on you, Tohru Honda! Allow me to launch my master plan, ending your Hell on Earth! Because while The Gang and the Kona Force were being beaten up, and while the Hiiragis fought the Mine-Bots, and while the Daitenzin had their hands full… You know the rest. I had to…"

Tohru gasped, "You what? Did you show a pic of me, in an embarrassing look, or even showed a video? No. DON'T!"

Miyuki said, "That's right. I monitored _every _last move from _each _floor, using a hidden camera in Percival's suit, Jonesy's suit, Tsukasa's bow, Fred Sr.'s glasses, and Freddie's overalls. I added cameras of my own."

Tohru shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She hollered, "DAMN YOU, MIYUKI TAKARA! I HATE YOU!"

Watanabe heard the commotion, from his helmet, "No way… Our boss planned it from the start?"

Sumiyoshi said, _Amazing._

Kagami said, "No wonder Miyuki stayed in the office."

Fred Sr. cried, "Whimpering Windchimes! A spy camera in my glasses?"

Yagi said, "Unbelievable. Who knew Miyuki was a genius?"

Kazuto said, "Well, I thought it was something else."

Percival laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! _Operation Deep Snow _is underway!"

Peter asked, "WHAT?"

Jen shouted, "You never said anything about that!"

Miyuki said, "No, but Konata, Percival, and I planned it. You see, I chose to stay here, not only to view my Miyuki Roppoonmatsu, but…"

Konata, outside, nodded and spoke, "Right. Time to rock. You ready to drop, Tubbs?"

Rallo called, "Loud and clear!"

He pressed the button and said, "Showtime!"

Four huge tankers flew into the air. They each crashed into the windows, where the others were, during each scuffle.

Miyuki said, "And Tohru… I hope you are surprised. Once I finish with the test-run, you shall be the main course. By the way, when I said I'd view _my_ robot of me… why not share it with the rest of you losers?"

The shuttles opened, revealing an army of robot girls, all resembling Haruhi, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami. They all marched in unison, as they chanted, "Onigiri! Time to end! Onigiri! You are done!"

Steven blushed, "An army of… GULP!... Ropponmatsus?"

The Gang and Kona Force shrieked.

Yagi gasped, "My god! They're hideous!"

Freddie held his blackboard and wrote: _"They're cute_."

The wave of gynoids attacked, as they helped Kazuki, Yagi, and Freddie with the sushi monsters. Another wave attacked and helped stopped the demons that were assaulting the Daitenzin. Another wave entered the 13th floor, throwing the Mine Robots into the acid. However, as the robots continued to enter, a Haruhi Robot fired an ice cannon into the acid.

"PENALTY! Tohru Honda!" She beeped, "ACID is not allowed!"

The acid turned into clean water.

"DAMN!" She shrieked, "THAT WAS EXPENSIVE ACID, YOU ASSHOLES!"

She sighed, "But I'm surprised on how they did it…"

The Robots began to brawl in the water, as the Mines started to fight back, all drenched and sparked up.

Mine #12 shouted, "Damn! I'm getting my gears wet!"

A Miyuki Robot shouted, "I'll dry you off!"

**POW!  
><strong>She socked her in the face.

Up on Floor 100, the robots fought off the Sashimi Corps, punching, kicking, and clawing each other. Two Haruhis attacked three Sashimis with uppercuts and hooks. A Tsukasa and Kagami ripped one Sashimi apart, from her arms. Two Haruhis and a Miyuki stomped on two Sashimis, and four of each robot fought off Osaka and Ayame, trying to defend themselves.

Miyuki called, "NOW! GANG! Kona Force! HEAD UP TO THE TOP FLOOR AND FINISH THIS!"

Percival said, "Right. Thanks, Miyuki."

Mizuki said, "Indeed a huge battle."

They headed up, as Nikki R said, "You go on ahead. They need me."

Jonesy said, "NO! Nikki!"

Nikki R smiled, as she said, "They're my own kind. I'm helping Miyuki-san. You go on ahead, Jonesy."

He sobbed, "But… I need you…"

She replied, "I know I resemble your girlfriend, from far away, but you have better things to do. Go on, and hurry. The Ropponmatsus, weird as they are, will stop this onslaught. Besides… You forget that _I'm _one?"

She turned away, as she did a stance, "Alert and operational! Nikki R!"

She ran off, as Peter called, "Dude! Leave her! Let's go!"

Jonesy smiled, "Thank you…"

They headed up to another elevator, as they started to go up to the 198th floor. Miyuki's hologram then said, "Oh, yeah… One last thing…"

She screeched at the camera, and then…

**BZZZT! SMASH! CRACK! SSSSSSS!  
><strong>The security cameras were destroyed, as Tohru's control room was exploding on the inside. The control panel began to fizzle, explode, and break apart, smoking profusely.

"I HATE YOU, TAKARA!" She shrieked.

**BOOM!  
><strong>"WAAAAAAUGH!"

Onigiri escaped the control room and ran out.

**XXXXX**

May broke free from the restraints, as Rei gasped, "What was that?"

That Woman yelled, "The apocalypse! It's happening! Onigiri has won!"

Dawn shouted, "NOT FOR LONG!"

She glowed in a white aura and produced electric bolts of lightning. She blasted at each zombie and shouted, "AND THIS IS FOR APRIL AND MICHI!"  
>She bellowed, "SCATTER THUNDERSTORM SHOCKWAVE!"<p>

Each zombie got struck, as they all disintegrated into nothing. May was relieved, as Dawn collapsed to the floor.

"Alright, Dawn!" She cheered.

But then, a zombie of Ron the Rent-a-Cop appeared from behind Dawn, as she smiled and waved to her.

Dawn cheered, "Haruka! We did it! Now, let's head to the top floor and stop Onigiri!"

May then gasped, "Hikari! BEHIND YOU!"

She turned around and saw Ron, who then approached Dawn.

**STAB!  
><strong>She was stabbed in the chest with his nightstick. She fell to the ground, as May shrieked, "HIKARI!"

She charged at the undead cop and shouted, "BASTARD!"

She socked his head and kicked him, repeatedly, in the chest. She started to cry, as she broke apart the zombified Rent-a-Cop. More zombies appeared, as May started to glow in a bright white aura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
>The entire room was convulsed in white, as the zombies and the cemetery started to fade out and dissolve. All the zombies shrieked, fading into nothing. The cemetery itself was reduced to a burning wasteland of rubber and papier-mâché, even though it was inside the room, as a simulation.<p>

May approached Dawn, who was bleeding. She sobbed, "Dawn… Dawn! Speak to me!"

Dawn smiled, "May…"

She held her face and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't know that the hell would've continued… I think this is it for me…"

May started to cry, "NO! DAWN! You cannot die, not after we were reunited!"

Dawn said, "I'm so sorry… But it was meant for me to do so… In fact…"

She held up a script and said, "It was in the script."

It was the "_Miyazawa & May_" script.

"Oh. I thought it was a joke."

"It's no joke. Hanajima and I foresaw this… but she didn't mention that I died, in here… It also says that YOU will be the one who will end Tohru Honda, only to save Yukinon…"

May asked, "Does it tell me how to defeat her?"

She looked through the pages and saw the last page, where Dawn dies. And then…

**POOF!  
><strong>The script turned into dust.

"NO! NOOOO!" She wailed.

Dawn said, "I'm afraid before I die, the script destroyed itself. Which means…"

"Which means?"

"You can beat her, on your own."

She held her arm up and coughed up blood, "May… Don't forget about me…"

May sobbed, "Don't leave me… I was happy to see you again… Hikari!"

Dawn gasped, "No… It was fate. Now I am happy that you freed me of my spell. Master Hanajima… gave me another chance… for me… to help… you…"

She held her face and croaked, "Good… bye… Haru… ka…"

She dropped her arms and let out a tear. Her head fell down, as she let out her last breath. Her body was limp, as she stopped breathing, with blood from her chest. May couldn't stop crying.

Dawn had died.

"**HIKARI!**"

Silence was made, as May cried for her friend, who was killed.

…

…

At Hanajima's house, Hanajima, herself, held up Dawn's white hat and started to cry.

"She's gone…" she said, as tears rolled from her eyes, "I could no longer sense her electric waves. Hikari… You died for her… Haruka's the only one left that can end Tohru's destruction…"

She continued to sob, as tears fell onto Dawn's hat.

…

…

A tear fell from her eye, as May clutched onto Dawn's lifeless body.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry… You told me to never give up… You even helped me, when the danger happened, in which I only had done, without you. But you cared for me and Yuki… Thank you…"

Hanajima then said, from the heavens, "Haruka… It is all up to you… Avenge Dawn, and save Yuki… but first…"

May got up and growled, "Tohru Honda… you…"

She shrieked in the echoes, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

She dashed off, as she glowed in a fiery white aura, running up the stairs, going to the top floor, seething in anger.

"Dawn, Yuki… Here I come… I promise you, Hanajima… Dawn will be avenged! And Yuki, I'm saving you, whether you like it or not! You protected me. Now, I'm protecting you!  
>Tohru, you're dead!"<p>

She continued to run up, as April watched on, in her transparent form, with a halo on her head.

"Haruka… Good luck…"

She then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Back up on the top floor, The Gang and The Kona Force finally arrived at the huge office of Tohru Honda.<p>

Farra said, "So, this is it. The top floor."

Percival said, "Quite the executive suite…"

Jen remarked, "I bet she had a steal with this."

Wyatt replied, "No, she didn't. My guess is that her minions did it."

Steven barked, "Okay, guys! It's easy-peasy! Steven Cooke knows it, you know it, and everybody knows it! It's 11-on-1! There's only _US_, and then there's _HER_!"

Percival shouted, "Are you mad? She's completely powerful! And with just us eleven, we cannot beat her! Remember South Park?"

Mizuki said, "True, but lest we forget… We have the powers, and we have the upper hand. Now, let us end Onigiri's reign."

Heather cheered, "I'm in!"

Caitlin cried, "Me, too!"

Peter cried, "DUDE! This is sweet!"

Jen nodded, "Right. But we'll need a plan."

The huge door opened, as Tohru appeared, a bit singed from the control room. She said, "Well, well… The Great Eleven Jerks. I see that you came to end me. What a shame. At first you had a surplus of an army, but by the quantity, you're fire is low. Please forgive the singes I got. Problems at the lab, mind you."

Percival sneered, as Jonesy shouted, "YOU'RE FINISHED, TOHRU HONDA!"

Jude waved, "Bra, you can't stop the heroes. Without heart, there are no superheroes."

Percival smirked, "Yes, Honda. You will regret ever meeting us. You're going straight to your own personal Hell that you created!"

Tohru smiled, "Percival Gaynes… We meet again… I see that modesty isn't a courtesy for chivalry. It's _too bad _that you ruined all my plans, coming to this, when I sided with you. But as you can see… I've become more powerful… more strong… and more cunning than ever. I control life and death, I control the outcome, I control the souls, and I can complete the control that Chris McLean started… before I finish it."

Percival shouted, "Enough of your games! I was a fool to trust you! You even had my idiot friends fooled, but they know that you're an air-head!"

Farra huffed, "Did he call us idiots?"

Percival continued, "But, this time, _shut up_, everything that we accomplished has come to this! We, the Alliance Across the World _and _the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies, has put a warrant out for your death! This time, we have the orders… We take you down… No mercy."

Jude said, "Yeah, bra! Wanna come along quietly?"

Jen said, "I'm _SOOOO _gonna enjoy this."

Wyatt smiled, "You're done, kid."

Farra strummed her guitar, as Mizuki stuck her tongue at Tohru. Peter snickered, "Time to end this."

Steven said, "We have no friendship for each other, since we are rivals. But you did something that brought us together, on the same team…"

They all yelled, "WE WANT THE END OF TOHRU HONDA!"

Tohru laughed, "You're good… When you make a heartfelt speech, you're really good. Then, join me. Because _this _is the greatest Hell in the world…"

She glowed in a dark aura and said in a demonic voice, "Welcome… to your death. This is the _Last Drop Hell!_"

Peter roared, as he grew big, but…

**WHAM!  
><strong>He hit the ceiling. He held his head, as Mizuki comforted him.

Farra snuffed, "Idiot…"

Jonesy said, "Better let us do the first shot."

He fired a flame barrage, "KONA INFERNO!"

It struck Tohru, dead-on! Jen then ran to her and started to punch at her face. She slammed her to the floor, as Wyatt and Jude elbowed her gut. Heather then ran to her and stomped her head.

She called, "Why am I missing the fun?"

Percival said, "We're winning!"

Peter and Mizuki ran to Tohru, as she got up. They delivered a double dropkick to her chest, sending her stumbling to the floor. Steven then grabbed Tohru, by the waist and lifted her up. He then dropped her neck with a German Suplex, breaking it. She collapsed, but got up. She then rose her arms up and struck Jonesy and Steven with her left arm. They fell, until Farra flew over Tohru, with her Bird Wing. She fluttered over Tohru, as she responded, "Ah, I see you have Congregated Control… And it is the _Bird Wing._ But 1 against 3 is good odds for me."

Farra said, "Well, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Percival ordered, "Do it."

She spread her wings out and shrilled, "WINGSPAN THISTLEDOWN!"

Her feathers grew into a huge fluff of blue feathers. She then flew downward, heading to Tohru, as she blocked her attack.

"Prepare for landing!"

She grabbed her shoulders, by her feet. Tohru was screaming, "HEY! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT? GET ME DOWN! YOU KNOW THAT I HATE HEIGHTS!"

Farra shouted. "Fellas! Prepare to attack!"

They all got up, as Heather said, "I'll go first!"

She ran in place, as she glowed in a fiery aura.

Farra dropped her, as Jude called, "PULL!"

Tohru plummeted to the floor, "AAAAAAAAH!"

Heather dashed at her, producing a human fireball, slamming her body with her comet-like body.

"COMET SPEEDSTER!"

Tohru was sent flying, after the attack, while Mizuki fired her lasers at her.

"FIVE-FINGER FUSILLADE!" Mizuki shouted, as she fired missiles and lasers form her fingers.

**BOOM!**

Tohru exploded from the fusillade attack. She dropped to the ground, as Wyatt held his guitar and fired his Kona Fret at her limp body. She flew from the impact, as Peter and Percival kicked her from the air, plummeting into the floor, producing a crater. She got up and was bleeding from the lip. Caitlin smiled at her and said, "Hello. And goodbye."

She kicked her in the face, "KONA PUNT!"

She was sent flying, as Caitlin moaned, "EW! Villain blood on my new shoes!"

Mizuki called, "I GOT IT!"

She slammed her body with a bat, "SPRITE HOME RUN!"

She was flying towards Steven, who slammed her with a back kick to the skull, "HERO HIGH KICK!"

Jen socked Tohru, "KONA PUNCH!"

Peter fired a laser from his arms, "MUSCLE BEAM!"

Tohru was completely assaulted, without retaliating. She fell to the ground and was out cold.

Steven shouted, "THAT WAS FOR RUINING MY LIFE, YOU BITCH!"

Percival said, "Let _me _take care of her!"

Jude smirked, "All yours, dude."

He picked up a dagger and went towards Tohru's limp body. He then said, "Tohru Honda, from hell's heart, I stab at thee! And a fitting end to your nightmarish reign as Goddess of these worlds! By order of _Feral Beauty_, DIE!"

He launched the dagger and lunged it into Tohru's heart. She grabbed his wrist, stopping his attack, and moaned in pain. She then smiled, "Are you serious?"

Jonesy gasped, "Oh, my god!"

Farra said, "It can't be…"

Heather cried, "In a situation like this, we're in deep shit! Tohru took the onslaught of our superpowers, but she is still standing!"

Percival struggled against Tohru, as she pushed his wrist away, "Seriously, you had this coming, you feral ass! You never said you were _Government _agent!"

Percival cried, "Well, it was classified! But you would've trusted me, until you decided to murder countless lives!"

She roared, "Heartless pig! It's time you knew about me… and my evil powers!"

He roared, "MY DEAD BODY!"

She pointed the dagger to his heart, as they tried to break free. Her eyes turned purplish and grew fangs from her mouth. She snarled and roared at him, as he was shocked. He jumped back and was frightened.

"SHE'S… SHE'S _NOT _HUMAN!" He shrieked, "What is that?"

"FOOL! I let you attack me!" She snarled in a demonic voice, "Congrats to you, everybody! You're the _2__nd__ fools _to witness my TRUE form! I WILL DESTROY YOU… **WITH MY BRUTE FORCE!**"

She got up. She glowed in a dark aura and started to grow big. She then consumed herself into a white glow, as she grew into a monstrous beast. Her skin changed into lumpy white skin, looking like rice, with her fingers made of California Rolls, her eyes made of seaweed, and her mouth full of razor sharp teeth, made of cold steel. Nigirimeshi has returned!

Peter cried, "Oh, god! What is that thing?"

Jonesy and Jude were frightened, as Wyatt shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"Steven Cooke doesn't like this! What the fuck is that?" Steven shouted.

Mizuki gasped, "I DON'T KNOW! I'm scanning her body… but it's _inconclusive_!"

Caitlin shrieked, "MONSTER!"

Wyatt shivered, as Farra growled, "No… Who is that beast?"

She growled, as she roared from the heavens, as she glowed in a reddish hue. She smirked, as she pounded her chest with her fists.

"No…" Percival stammered, "It's… It can't be… Why did she suddenly change into a huge yeti?"

Peter growled, "No matter… We can best her!"

He roared, "FIT THE ROOM!"

He grew into twenty feet, as he almost hit the ceiling, as he confronted Nigirimeshi, the monster formerly known as Tohru Honda.

He then roared, as he launched a huge uppercut.

"JUSTICE RAILWAY UPPER!"

**POW!  
><strong>He slammed Nigirimeshi in the chin, but was unaffected.

"**ROOOOOOOAR!" **Tohru thundered in a huge monstrous roar.

She swatted at Peter, knocking him down, shrinking him back to normal. She then went on a rampage and started to destroy each member of The Gang and the Kona Force. She lashed out at Farra, grounding her to the ground, mashed Heather down to the floor, with her foot, Jude and Caitlin fell to the wall, after being punted by the monstrous Nigirimeshi. In one swift slash of her claw, Tohru took down every single member of each group, sending them to the ground, completely battered and bloodied.

"Tohru…" Steven moaned, "Too… strong…"

Peter groaned, "Ow. Double ow. Triple ow. Infinite."

Jen heaved, as she was hurt, extremely bad, "I… can't feel… my arms… They hurt…"

Jude moaned, "Du-u-u-u-u-ude…"

Heather winced, "Sir, bring me a body bag… I mean, a doggie bag."

She dropped her head, as Tohru started to glow again, about to expand her lungs. She then roared, in a huge boom, as the entire group was sent to the glass window.

**SMASH!  
><strong>They all fell into a 666-meter plummet, smashing through the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed, as Nigirimeshi laughed evilly.

"Going… down…" she snarled, as she looked down.

She saw them all fall into the deep abyss, as she saw each of the Gang and Kona Force fall to their death.

"No more Gang… No more Kona Force… NO MORE HEROES!" She cackled, "WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She turned back to normal, as her blue uniform was tattered and destroyed, as she sighed, "And now… A moment of silence… … …and then we move on."

She giggled away, as she returned to Yuki, who was still tied up.

"Guess what?" She asked, "I had a bit of a tussle with the Army, Navy, and Air Force, all-in-one, and survived the onslaught."

Yukino asked, "What happened to your clothes?"

Her uniform was all ripped apart, barely showing her underwear.

Yukino said, "That's what happened when you-. Wait, how _did _you destroy your enemies, in that state?"

Tohru whispered, "There's a lot of things you don't me."

She licked her face, as she smiled, "Now… All that's left is Haruka… She came."

Yukino cried, "No. Don't you dare hurt her!"

Tohru said, "And she brought a friend. Too bad… You should've seen her, in action. If that bimbo with the glasses, pink hair, and big boobs, didn't destroy my surveillance system, I'd see how it ended."

Yukino said, "I heard. Well, vaguely."

Tohru said, as she grabbed her chair, "How's this? Let's see you take a ringside seat, as I kill Haruka, after I take her powers. And then, I will get back at Akito Sohma, and then conquer each world, from here on in!"

She dragged her off, as Yukino sobbed, "NO! Wait! What are you doing? Wait! LET ME GO! YOU HURT MAY, I'LL MURDER YOU! BITCH! STUPID RICE BALL BITCH! I should rip your clothes off and claw your body!"

Tohru answered, "How can you? You're tied-up, as it is! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Yukino sobbed, "Oh… Pooh!"

**XXXXX**

Outside the building, Steven Cooke hung on, on a ledge, holding on tight, as Peter held on to his legs, in which Farra held his, Heather held hers, and Jude, and Caitlin, and Mizuki, and Wyatt, and Jonesy, and Jen, and then Percival. They all survived the plummet from the 198th floor to the 85th floor, and they're dangling for dear life.

Steven called, as he was struggling to pull up, "GUYS! Whatever you do, _don't _fall!"

Jen cried, "HELP!"

Peter shouted, "I HATE HEIGHTS!"

Jonesy pleaded, "Don't let go. Don't let go."

Percival called to Farra, "It's an 85-storie drop! Farra, do you still have the strength left?"

Farra said, "I don't know… I think I lost the energy to produce wings!"

Steven C slipped off, as he grabbed the ledge again.

Mizuki shouted, "Steven! Don't let go! Don't let go!"

Steven sobbed, "Steven Cooke needs a miracle. We're stuck like this… for good…"

Caitlin shouted, "HEY! NO ONE look up at me!"

Mizuki said, "I'm looking up at you, since I'm holding onto you."

Farra said, "Heather, can you get your speed back up?"

"Can't. Out of adrenaline." Heather said.

Percival shivered, as he looked down, "WHOA-OH-OH-OH! Someone pick me up!"

Jen shouted, "What do you think I got, wings?"

Farra said, "I do."

They continued to hang up on the ledge, as May started to run to the top floor.

**XXXXX**

Tohru changed into another blue uniform and said, "Good. I don't want to look like some battered woman."

She snickered, "I prefer hand-dipped and basted, fried in corned beef and ha-."

Yukino snapped, "GOD! SHUT UP! You're NOT making any sense! Why do you even talk that way?"

Tohru confessed, "Can you keep a secret? Those powers I had, after I killed iHyrule, _really _mess up my responses. I don't know what to say, except useless puns and facts. I still talk normal."

Yukino sighed, "Funny. I pictured you as a girl with brain-damage."

Tohru slapped her and said, "How DARE YOU call me retarded? That's intolerant and rude!"

"You think you had it tough? Try being ambitious about being #1!"

"Oh, I had so-so grades, but I sometimes lost focus of what I am. On the plus side, at least I got to go up a grade or so. So, what school do you go to?"

"Since I may die, if you must know… Hokuei High. A graduate in that school. I'm old enough to be your mother."

"Kaibara High – _third year_. If the alternate worlds are fixed, which they won't, I'd graduate soon."

"Please… In your state, you'd have such intelligence, doing this sort of rut."

"Well, I'm glad we got to know each other. Too bad that you'd have to die, now. It was amazing, meeting someone as nice as you."

"Well, let me ask you this… Is the GOOD Tohru Honda inside you, still? I know it, since we shared a moment, when you talked to me about Akito. If he abused you, and after you wanted to make him live, then there's still some goodness inside of you. Me, however, I started as a greedy little girl, wanting to be on top, but I had a caring heart… and a lazy side. (Don't laugh). Anyway, when my husband, the man you used, loved me, my heart melted and became a nice woman, and I stopped being #1, and being on top. Since then…"

She blushed, as Tohru said, "Oh… That made you nice? How wonderful!"

"Yeah. There's a lot _you _don't know about _me_. But you… I shudder to think what you'll do to May."

"Who?"

"Grrr… Haruka!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. May seemed… douchy."

**CRASH!  
><strong>May kicked the door down, and huffed and seethed in anger. Tohru stood up, without looking at May. Yukino pleaded, "May."

Tohru said, as she was looking at Yukino, "Hell of an entrance."

She turned to May and said, "I'm sure April would be proud of you. Too bad that Yukino doesn't like you, anymore."

May shouted, "Let go of Yuki, Tohru! This is between you and me! I could care less about her life. I can always bring her back, soon."

Yukino shouted, "WHAT? You're killing me off, like that?"

Tohru said, "Haruka…"

She glowed in a dark aura and said, "One way or another, you and Yukino… will die. And then, I shall absorb your powers of light."

May said, "Because of you, April's dead. Michi's dead. And thanks to your evil spirits, Hikari's dead!"

Yukino gasped, "Dawn? You mean…"

May sobbed to Yukino, "Tohru's undead minions killed her."

She glared at Tohru, "And it's all your fault! Tohru Honda, you can abuse me, you can take trust away from me and Yuki, you can ruin my life, and you can make these worlds your own Hell… But NO ONE KILLS HIKARI!"

She shone in a white light, as Tohru growled, "FINE, THEN! Enjoy your painful death, joining your _mother_ in Heaven! But just so you know, anybody who sides with Hanajima, dies!"

They charged at each other, as Yukino blushed, "My… May has grown to a beautiful woman… But how did she grew, in such a short time? A growth spurt?"

The final battle commences… Who will win – May or Tohru?

* * *

><p><em>(Cucumber): <em>Hey! Who's up for some pickles and cola?  
>Arc-wise it'll end! This battle will decide the winner, with many surprises in store!<br>Next time, _"Chapter 103 – The Final Battle (Part 3)_"

He held up a microphone and bellowed, "L-L-L-L-L-Let's get ready to RUMBL-!"

(Monitor shuts off)

_(Cucumber): _Hey! Not cool…

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	116. The Final Battle (Part 3)

Cucumber was with Pedro, in a huge slingshot. He said, "Listen, while Great Will is up there, I'll boost you up."

Pedro smiled, "_Si_, Pedro is happy to save Ms. Will; he is also happy that he got more screen time. But Pedro is not certain that he'll live, going upward in this huge building."

"That's what rubber is for," Cucumber said, "Beside, I needed the extra pay in pickles. I get heavily paid for a cameo."

He then said, "Okay, once I pull the switch, the axe that triggers it will cut the rope. The rope will break, and you shall fly to the top of Onigiri Tower. Once you are on top, Pedro, rescue Great Will! And it only costs you 67 cents, man."

Pedro said, "Bill Pedro. Pedro must rescue Ms. Will, and soon!"

Cucumber pulled the switch and stepped back, "Okay. I'll be right back. I gotta get a distance on this."

He dashed off in HYPERSPEED, holding onto the lever.

Miles later, he returned to Miyagami Academy, where Maachi Hisegawa was sweeping the front porch.

Cucumber stopped and said to her, holding the small switch, "Hey, kid. Sorry about the other day. I was merely under a lot of stress."

Maachi bowed and said, "It's okay. Forget about it."

Cucumber let go of the switch and it returned to Pedro. The axe dropped the rope and sent Pedro flying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He flew off into the heavens, disappearing from sight.

Cucumber returned, looked up, and said, "Whoo-Oops… Must've been a hair trigger."

He turned to the 4th wall and said, "_And now… Chapter 103_…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 103<br>The Final Battle (Part 3)  
>Haruka vs. Onigiri<strong>_

* * *

><p>Percival called on his walkie-talkie, as everyone else was busy fighting Onigiri's minons. Kagami Robot called, "Message to Konata Izumi from Percival Gaynes!"<p>

The robot was decapitated, as Konata got the call, outside, "YO."

"Hey, Konata, we're done here!" He said, "Get the others out of here, and quick!"

Iwata said, "We got them on the ropes!"

"Leave them with the Ropponmatsus!" Konata said, "You guys retreat!"

Kagami cried, "Hey, we better jet!"

Fred Sr. cried, "So soon? Aw, why not now?"

Yagi said, "Tohru's got some baked sushi monsters."

They all retreated, as the robot girls continued to fight in each designated floor. Nikki R said, as she saw Jonesy, hanging from the 80th floor, "Jonesy!"

She ran out of the window and fell downward.

Tsukasa and Kagami cried, "NIKKI R!"

She plummeted to where The Gang is and formed a jetpack from her back. She called out, "GRAB ONTO ME!"

Steven grabbed her hand, as the others held onto each other, falling down eight stories.

Farra cried, "WHAT FIRE!"

Jen yelled, "NIKKI! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!"

Nikki R glowed in her eyes and said, "Oh, yes, we will!"

Her jetpack burst flames from the exhausts and headed towards the ground. She then barked, "Hang on tight, guys!"

Jonesy shrieked, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

They all fell to the ground, but Nikki R's timing was correct. They turned in a 90 degree angle, landing on the BattleVan, headfirst.

**WHAM!  
><strong>The Gang and The Kona Force were in pain, but the van wasn't damaged.

Peter moaned, "It hurts…"

Farra groaned, "Like before…"

Caitlin smiled, "She saved us."

Percival said, "Battered and bruised, we are, Nikki R is indeed a worthy ally."

Jonesy found her, but she was motionless and broken. Her head was bent back, as her body was smoking.

"NIKKI!" He cried.

He cradled her and started to cry. "No, no, no… How could you land on there?"

Nothing. She was broken.

Percival said, as he was sad, "Nikki R… You did right."

They all got up, as Steven said, "Nikki… You were worthy of the name _Ropponmatsu_."

Konata said, "Poor… Poor… Nikki."

She let out a tear and said, as she saluted, "I'll have you fixed soon. Good work, soldier. Good work."

She and Jonesy bawled, as they were moved by her heroics.

Farra said, still in constant pain, "I cannot respond to that… Still in pain, right now."

Heather coughed, "I can't feel my waist… or make witty sarcasm."

Percival said, "Right. But I wish we knew how to defeat her, now."

Steven said, as he was hurt, badly, "Steven Cooke… has nothing to say."

**XXXXX**

May and Tohru charged at each other, landing punches and kicks at each other. May landed a severe blow to Tohru's gut, as Tohru retaliated with a kick to the thigh.

"You won't win!" Tohru shouted.

May cried, "I'll fight for everybody, who wanted to end you! I'm one person! And so are you!"

Tohru pushed her away, as she threw daggers at her. She dodged each blade and smiled. She jumped up and landed a dropkick to Tohru's chest. She groaned, as she felt her chest, which was severely hurt.

"This cannot be," she griped, "She cannot be that strong!"

She bled from her mouth and said, "Damn you! You were supposed to be a cowardly little brat!"

May snuffed, "When you hurt Yuki, you pay the price! I didn't want to hurt you, but I wanted to rescue Yuki! But when I knew the truth about you, it is going to end. You, Tohru Honda, are an evil woman!"

Tohru said, "No. I only want this, as a favor for me… I wanted to end this, for my own hell! You don't know how it is!"

May barked, "Spare me your lies! I'm done listening to you, you bitch!"

"Oh, _I'm _the bitch? What about you, you bitchy little woman? You look like a hot pin-up girl, which I'd love to remove the tacks, pinned on your headshot."

May said, "Don't remind me. You haven't seen my _real _power!"

She glowed in a hugely white aura and prayed, "Give me… Give me the power… to END ONIGIRI!"

He shone in an emerald glow, as she tackled Onigiri into the ground. She then pummeled her head, with a barrage of punches and then lifted her up, screaming in terror. She kicked her in the gut, as Tohru smiled demonically.

"That's it! Come on, you whore!" Tohru snapped, "Come on and make me mad!"

May shouted, "I'll _make _you mad… BLEED TO DEATH, YES! BUT NOT MAD!"

She tossed Tohru up and flew up to the ceiling, smashing the entire ceiling. Yukino cried, "MAY!"

She sobbed, "It… It can't be. Tohru and May… they must've left upward. What are they up to?"

She cried, "What about me? I'm still tied up!"

May jumped down, as she turned to Yukino, "YUKI!"

"MAY!"

She untied her and said, "Don't worry, Yuki. I'm here to save you. Trust me on this one…"

"Wow! You look hot! But, if you don't mind, I'm going to take you home."

"No. What you _don't _understand… is Tohru is still alive. Yuki, please go home. I'll be fine. I must finish Onigiri, once and for all. Forgive me."

She floated upwards, back to the roof, as Yukino was confused. She cried, "NO! May! WAIT! I cannot let you go, alone, at this mood! Despite that you have a sexy bod, I refuse to let you fight her, alone!"

Yukino cringed, "May… I love you…"

May smiled, as she went to the hole, up on the ceiling, "This is goodbye. I'm sorry."

She zoomed back up, as Yukino was completely distraught. She then growled, as she said, "May… You cannot leave me… You…"

She looked at the door and said, "Shit!"

She went upstairs, heading to the top floor.

**XXXXX**

May and Tohru were on the top roof, as they started to fight, atop the huge tip of the skyscraper. May punched at her, as Tohru kicked and clawed at her. May raked her eyes, as she pulled her brown hair. They continued to brawl, as Tohru bit her in the neck. She screamed in pain, as May broke free.

"HEY! No biting, Onigiri!"

"Well, what did you expect? I'm not a vampire, you know!"

May then glowed in a white aura, as Tohru sneered, "GOTCHA!"

She continued to glow, as Tohru punched her in the face, as May continued to block her. Tohru laughed, as she cried, "I have the powers to control myself! But absorbing _yours, _along with my Congregated Control, will be wonderful!"

May sidestepped from her fury of punches, as Tohru punched her in the gut.

**POW!  
><strong>"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Tohru started to glow and sparkle, as she absorbed May's powers. But…

"Yuki…" May moaned.

Tohru started to fade, as her sparkle vanished. She gasped, as she saw her hand. She didn't absorb May's powers.

"Hold on… The _Beast Gene… Robot Gene… Alien Cell…_" she thought, as she was confused.

She hollered, "NO! I CANNOT HAVE _FOUR_?!"

May smiled, "Too bad, Tohru. You made a HUGE mistake, Onigiri!"

**POW!  
><strong>May socked Tohru in the gut, as she let out some of her sparkle into Tohru, consuming her. She then started to cry, "NO! NOT NOW!"

Tohru's body started to wrinkle and have splotches. Her body is controlled with the Congregated Control, but her powers cannot hold off any more chi. Tohru started to grimace in pain, as she fell to her knees.

"Damn you… Haruka…" Tohru yelled, "YOU… You cannot defeat me… I am Onigi… Onigi… Onigiri… The Goddess of the Alternate Worlds!"

She fell, facedown, as May smiled, "Finally. I don't sense her life signs. At last, it's over. Tohru's down."

Yukino arrived at the roof, as she panted, "MAY!"

May cheered, "YUKI!"

They ran to each other, as May hugged Yuki, deep into her bosom. Yuki sobbed, "Thank god… I was going to rescue you, but… But I see that you survived."

May said, "No matter what happens… I am going to become happy for you."

She smiled, as she held her hands, "I'm so sorry. If you told me sooner, I'd understand."

"Of course not. May, I didn't want you to be in danger. If anything happens, I want you to know… I cared for you, like you were my daughter."

May sobbed, "Yuki… You were so good to me."

The clouds then began to grow dark, as the thunderstorm clouds began to produce. This was a _bad _sign.

May smiled, "What do you say we go home?"

Yukino smiled, "Good. We'll come home, and we'll find a way home… to _our _worlds. I'm really happy that you saved the worlds."

May scowled, as Yukino asked, "Why are you looking at me, like that?"

She sensed Tohru. She was still alive. She emerged from the rubble. But it wasn't Tohru Honda… It was…

"YUKI!"

Yukino turned around, as she saw Nigirimeshi, Tohru's monstrous form.

She roared, "HARUKA!"

She stomped on the roof, as the vibrations shook Yukino and May. Yukino fell, as she was petrified.

"WHAT? What the hell _is _that thing?" She cringed, "Tohru is a yeti?"

May said, "Yuki, I mean it! Go home! I'll handle this monster!"

Nigirimeshi barked, "Aw, and why are you worried about her safety? You should be grateful that I wanted to help you become just like me!"

She laughed evilly, as May gasped, "Tohru?!"

Nigirimeshi said, "That's my name. _Don't _wear it out! I'm a real lady killer. I'm a bonafide monster! I have 400% power, in which I chose to destroy you!"

May shouted, "How dare you? How can you be so cruel? WHAT ARE YOU, YOU DEMON?"

Nigirimeshi snarled, "Go on… You could say that I chose to destroy you!"

Elsewhere, the AAW and LSAAWS appear from outside, as Percival gasped, "OH, NO!"

They all looked up. Kagami gasped, "OH, MY G! WHAT IS THAT, ON TOP OF ONIGIRI TOWER?"

Peter gasped, "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi…"

Konata said, "What is that?"

Iwata shrieked, "It's scary!"

_How revolting! _Sumiyoshi said.

Freddie wrote: _"So, what now?_"

Percival said, "Tohru Honda… She's the beast incarnate… She's a monster. No one can save us now."

Steven barked, "WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE ARE YOU SAYING?"

He added, "We know when to give up, but not us! Steven Cooke isn't giving up on hope!"

Mizuki said, "He's right! Someone has to end this!"

Jonesy sobbed, "We can't help!"

Fred Sr. sobbed, "I want to go home, or at least in jail!"

Kazuto prayed, "Narue… I wish you were here to see this, so you'd do something."

Konata said, "We'll pray that something will happen."

But then, a bright glow appeared, as May started to grow big, in an emerald green shine.

Tohru barked, "NO! HOW CAN YOU?"

May bellowed, "Tohru Honda! Allow me to end you, once and for all!"

Nigirimeshi shouted, "I can kill you, _without _resorting to taking your powers!"

May then grew 50 feet and yelled, "YOU'RE WRONG!"

She was completely emerald, as Nigirimeshi glowed completely sapphire. May barked, as she said, "I'm going to end you're life. I'm one of the heroic girls! I am MAY from Plas City! Nay, Petalburg City! This is who I am! Not some blasted fuckhead, who wants to be a goddess!"

Nigirimeshi snarled, "I wanted to become evil… I wanted the worlds, to myself. I want power, but it's not enough. Allow me to refresh your memory…"

She roared, "Nobody beats me! NOBODY!"

She slashed at May, but May countered her claw. Yukino gasped, "No way! She's… She's huge!"

It wasn't the Beast Gene. It was May's powers, from April and Hanajima. She grew huge, to counter Nigirimeshi.

Peter gasped, "Percival! LOOK!"

Percival looked in his binoculars and gasped, "NO way! Haruka?"

Jude cried, "DUDE! She's a monster, too?"

Watanabe cried, "It's like Godzilla vs. King Kong, but with boobs!"

Matsuya said, "And with human figures!"

Mizuki cried, as she lip-synced, "OH! GIANTESS HARUKA!"

She was embarrassed, as Watanabe huffed, "You wanted to say that, right?"

Mizuki said, "It's madness! How can she grow gigantic against Tohru Honda's beast form?"

Kagami said, "It's… It could be a miracle."

Percival thought, "No… Could it be this is the miracle we are expecting?"

The Gang nodded and chanted, "Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!"

Kazuto and Yagi chanted, with them, along with Carl.

"YEAH! HARUKA!" Carl yelled.

Everyone chanted, as Matsuya pleaded, "Wait! Is this even right? A young girl that is fighting a huge beast of-!"

Kagami said, as she was annoyed, "Yeah, do me a favor and shut up?"

Iwata laughed, "Thank YOU! You cannot believe how long she deserved that word!"

**POW!  
><strong>Tsukasa slugged Iwata, "SHADDUP! How dare you be mean to your own partner, Iwata!"

Sumiyoshi said, _Damn_.

Tsukasa huffed, "What? I can't _always_ be mean."

Kagami said, "Nice that you let it out."

They continued to chant, as Jonesy sobbed, holding the broken Nikki R, "Nikki… Look. A miracle will happen."

Up on the roof, Yukino prayed, "May… Please be safe. Win one for me."

May twisted her arm and said, "You were saying about destroying the worlds, Tohru?"

Tohru snarled, "You… You cannot be that strong!"

She hissed and exhausted black smoke from her mouth, blinding May's eyes. She slashed at her chest and waist, as May was staggering. She continued to claw at her, while May was rubbing her eyes. She regained her sight, as she stopped her claw attack. She then grabbed her neck and strangled her. Tohru broke free and huffed, "No one defeats me!"

She slashed at her face, but May headbutted her head, extremely pissed.

"May! DO IT! KILL THAT BITCH!"

Nigirimeshi roared at Miyazawa, "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"NOOOOOOO!" May shrieked.

She stomped on Miyazawa, crushing her into the ground. May sobbed, as she saw Miyazawa was just killed. She was about to cry, as Nigirimeshi said, "I hate support from my enemies. Yukino was a fool. Too bad that she died, after knowing of what I am capable of. After all, my beef is with another… … …namely _you_."

May growled and seethed, "Okay… I can be okay with your ambition of dominance, but I know who you are… You are a murderer… YOU'RE A MURDERER, ONIGIRI! YOU ARE A GOD DAMNED MURDERER!"

She roared, as she grew in a greenish aura, about to explode. Nigirimeshi then snarled, "Is that right?"

May tackled Nigirimeshi again. She held her stance, while May tried to take her down.

"Tackle me again? This isn't football!"

She kicked her in the gut and said, "But I do _full-contact_! Perhaps, I can play by your rules… WITHOUT MERCY!"

She jumped up and dropkicked her in the face. May stumbled a bit, as Tohru laughed evilly, about to shove her off the building. May was at the edge, as Tohru laughed, "You have underestimated me. But I admire your moxie, girl. Join me, and I may let you live!"

May shouted, "I'll _never _join you!"

Nigirimeshi choked her, as she dragged her to the edge of the building, "JOIN ME, DAMMIT, OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU MY HARUKA SPLATTER-PIECE!"

May shouted, "NO!"

"DON'T MAKE ME BREAK YOUR NECK! YOU CAN TRUST ME, AFTER OUR TIME, THE OTHER WEEK!"

"I SAID, NEVER!"

May kicked her off, as the sky began to snow. It snowed white, and then red.

"Red snow?" May asked.

"At last… New Pork City is snowing red… I have won! I HAVE WON!" she cheered.

Nigirimeshi celebrated, as May shouted, "HEY! If you're admiring the snow, I got news for you! I see the snow as white!"

"What?"

She noticed that the snow is white, but there are red snowflakes, as well.

"NO! Why isn't it snowing red, like my prophecy said? This is unfair!"

"Maybe because you haven't killed someone, yet! Don't worry!"

She did a karate stance and beckoned to her, "Come get some!"

Nigirimeshi snarled, "You rotten little… Do you care that Yukino betrayed you?"

May gasped, as she was shocked by Tohru mentioning her name.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a room, Yukino was still out, while Great Will saw her body, which was motionless. Great Will sobbed, "Who is she? I wanted to awaken her, but…"

She then saw her hand move, "Ungh… Uh… Uh… M… Mah… Ma…"

She got up, as the Great Will was shocked. "She's… she's alive!"

Miyazawa then gasped, "No way… It's… Who are you?"

The Great Will said, "If you don't mind, I shall explain. But first, free me, young lady."

Yukino stood up, but then heard the cry of a man.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Great Will recognized that voice, "Mr. P?"

Yukino looked up, as she was about to catch him, "HANG ON, SIR! I… I…"

They went closer, as Pedro shrieked, "LOOK OUT FOR PEDRO!"

"WAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Yukino shrieked.

**WHAM!  
><strong>Pedro landed on Yukino, knocking her out cold, _again_. He got up and moaned, "Pedro thanks you, for saving his life, young lady…"

Yukino croaked, "Don't… mention… it…"

The Great Will cried, "MISTER P! SAVE ME, MY LOVE!"

Pedro opened the cage and freed Great Will. They shared a hug, as Pedro sobbed, "Oh, Miss Will. Pedro had to help you, so badly. He is leaking tears of joy! WAH! Oh, MISS WILL!"

"OH, MR. P!"

They shared a cry, together, as Yukino got up and dusted herself off. She asked, "Uh, are you done with the water works?"

Pedro said, "Miss. Pedro thanks you for rescuing Miss Will, but she is his friend… and hopefully to love."

Miyazawa huffed, "Okay, thanks. But I was the one who came with May, but I will be the one who will save her. But I see that you two know each other… so, I guess that's fair."

Great Will said, "Miss, you were grateful to help me, but you're needed up there."

"Heaven?"

"No, stupid! The battle! Tohru Honda kidnapped me and used her greed to misuse me, for reviving _her _minions. She told me that if I disobey her, she'll threaten to kill the people I love."

Pedro gasped, "No! Miss Will… This Onigiri is Tohru Honda?"

Miyazawa sighed, "Duh."

She pleaded, "You two… Not that you care, but I have to save her. Lemme go up and help May. She's battling a rice ball monster. She's the form of Onigiri."

Pedro nodded, "That will be fine. Pedro just wants Miss Will rescued."

Yukino smiled, as she ordered, "You two. Get out, while you can. I'm going up there."

She ran upstairs. She then thought, "May… I promise you… Tohru is going to die, one way or another!"

**XXXXX**

Nigirimeshi then continued to choke her neck, as she snarled at May, "GIVE UP! I WILL BEST YOU, YOU LOSER! YOU THINK YOU ARE POWERFUL, LIKE YOU ARE A GOOD PRINCESS? YOU'RE NOTHING, YOU MORONIC FASTBALL!"

May snapped, "I HAVE MY WAYS, HONDA! I CANNOT HAVE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! DAWN'S DEAD, APRIL'S DEAD, MICHI'S DEAD, AND NOW, YUKI'S DEAD! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!"

"Doesn't matter! I have Yukino Miyazawa dead, and now, it's _your _turn!"

She roared, as her teeth grew into sharp metal fangs. She jeered, "You know, I haven't had a bite to eat, since yesterday!"

The blizzard continued to produce, as Haruka shouted, "NOOOO!"

Tohru bit her in the shoulder and snarled, with blood on her face, "Mmm… Made in Petalburg City! You're something, aren't you, little brat?"

Nigirimeshi yelled, "TIME TO DINE, and TIME TO DIE!"

She was about to bite her again, as May grabbed her face and tried to push her away.

"You've had enough! No dessert for you, young lady!" May shouted, as she kicked her off of her.

Tohru laughed, as she sharpened her sushi fingers and growled, "No way you have ruined my appetite!"

Her chest shone in a pinkish hue, as she said, "Huh? What the?"

Tohru roared, "NO! WHAT IS THIS? I DON'T REMEMBER THIS IN MY BODY!"

A plum stuck out of her body, as Yukino reappeared, holding up a lead pipe. She said, "If I can bash her in the shins, she'll topple. But I'll have to be careful!"

May cried, "Yuki! Run for it!"

Yukino shouted, "NO! I'm _not _leaving you!"

Tohru yelled, "YOU AGAIN?!"

She was still in pain, as May shrieked, "This is _my _battle! You're in grave danger!"

Tohru pushed her plum back in her body and said, "Sorry about the sudden plum offense. But now, I shall bruise you into a rice ball!"

She fired a barrage of rice balls into May's body, from her hands. May gets plastered by the rice balls and started to topple to the edge, once again.

"This is why I am called Onigiri! I AM THE RICE BALL!"

She fired again and knocked her off the building.

"HARUKA!" Yukino shrieked.

May fell from the building, as everyone watched on.

Yagi shrieked, "She's falling!"

Fred Sr. yelled, "GREAT GUMDROPS OF GARDENIA! She's defeated!"

May grabbed the edge of the roof, and hung on.

Watanabe cried, "No, she's back up! She grabbed the edge of the roof!"

Jen said, "Is there _anything _this kid _can't _do?"

May pulled herself up, as Nigirimeshi yelled, "Lucky shot, punk!"

She kicked her off, as May hung on to the edge, again. Nigirimeshi then said, "You think you can bounce back, just because you're up the biggest building in the world? Prepare to plummet 666 meters to your death, Haruka!"

She stomped on her hand and shouted, "HARUKA! It's not too late! Unless you want to be a fossil, inside New Pork City, join me and my rule, and we shall conquer the Alternate Worlds, as it is!"

May yelled, as she held on, "NEVER!"

She ranted, "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! NOR DO I WANT TO JOIN YOUR BAND OF EVIL MINIONS!"

Tohru yelled, "Very well… THEN FEEL MY WRATH!"

She raised her leg up and was about to stomp, until…

"HEY, TOHRU!" Yukino yelled.

She swung her pipe at her ankle and bashed it. It didn't show any affect.

"Uh…" Yukino trembled, and then giggled, "I was kidding?"

Tohru growled, as she picked up Yukino with her hand and snarled, "YOU! You have interfered in my business, for the LAST TIME!"

She said, "If I cannot kill you on the outside… then… I will kill you, in my stomach!"

She then opened her mouth and inhaled Miyazawa.

May cried, "NO!"

Yukino shrieked, as she went into her mouth. She closed her mouth, swallowing her whole.

"Now, in her body, let's see if she can handle the gastric juices inside of me… and slowly but surely, she'll melt away, preventing _another _save by your friend!"

She added, "But if she's too much to digest, I'll have her out of my ass."

May yelled, "Well, it was a sick joke, bitch! But you, of all people, know that eating a person whole can make you choke!"

Tohru laughed, "Oh? And what makes you think I am like that, huh? She's delicious…"

May socked her gut and yelled, "YOU BITCH! GIVE YUKI BACK!"

Nigirimeshi responded, "No. She'll be dead, if you resist me! JOIN ME, OR I KILL YOU!"

May continued to sock, as Tohru barked, "STOP IT! I mean it! She's gone forever, and you cannot have her back! Try as you might, but she'll never come back, just like April, Michi, and you're little pal, Dawn!"

"So what if it won't bring them back? I'll devote my life into saving everyone, including you! You're still inside yourself, and you won't end, until everyone, other than your slaves, are dead!"

Tohru laughed, as she grabbed May, and lifted her up. She pleaded, "NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Nigirimeshi then shouted, "I! HAVE HAD ENOUGH! **OF YOU!**"

She raised her up and laughed evilly, as the snow continued to fall.

But, little does she know, inside the belly of the beast, Yukino, unharmed by Tohru's gastric acid, walked around her labyrinthine gut. She then said, "I know this is stupid, but seeing her plum reminded me of a weak spot. It has to be here somewhere, before I get digested wrong."

She walked around her stomach and saw a huge purple plum, on top of her heart. She gasped, "No… Could this be the heart of Onigiri? Figures. I mean plums are made with rice."

As she walked toward it, bats flew by and attacked Yukino. She swatted them away, as she ran towards Tohru's evil heart.

"When I get back, I have to learn about operating on a human body, other than plastic surgery."

She climbed up Tohru's ribcage and rice-made muscles and approached the huge plum, which had a blackish bruise on it.

"Oh…" Yukino said, "It must be a weak spot. All bruises in fruit are disgusting. But I have one shot at this. And then, May, she's all yours."

She then stood on her feet and steadied herself.

"Haruka… Forgive me…"

_She prayed to April, as she said, while she was tied up, "There's something about me that you need to know. You see, I'm not a weird girl. I was a normal person, like you. But Tohru is a person, too. For this, I wanted you to know, Tohru and I are one in the same. There are weird people, affected by this whole fucking world, but… I'm the only one, out of the few, that is sane. I'm not special. I just wanted to go home and be happy. But if I die, then I'd be in hell. Onigiri rules all, I'd be in hell. If Arima divorces me, May loses my trust, or even my own daughter is a minion to her, then I'd be in hell! I am so sorry that you died. And I blame myself for telling you about May's secret, behind your back. If you must know, I don't know why or how. Onigiri, or Tohru Honda, is an evil person… but deep down… she's a nice girl. I can tell. She has hatred for Akito, but she cares for him. And this? This isn't how she'll do it. April, find this in your heart to forgive me and my actions. The blame is mine, and mine alone… but somehow, things are NOT what they appear to be."_

Miyazawa held her arms up and said, "See you in hell… ONIGIRI!"

**BAM!  
><strong>She slammed the plum's bruise with both her fists, as she fell down into the soft ground, inside Tohru.

Nigirimeshi then began to heave May off, but she felt a stab in her chest. She dropped May and held her gut.

"NO! My… My heart!" She growled, "How can she-?"

She roared, "NO! THE WOMAN I DEVOURED! HOW DID SHE SURVIVE? I _KNEW _I SHOULD'VE CHEWED HER UP!"

Yukino then cried, "Now! How do I get out of here?"

She then climbed up Tohru's body and headed towards her esophagus. May regained consciousness and saw Tohru, being shrunk down to normal.

"I'll never make it!" Yukino cried, as the cavernous insides of Tohru Honda closed in.

However, a hand grabbed her.

"YOU!"

She was pulled off, as Tohru was reverted to normal. May cried, as she was back to normal, as well. She then said, "It won't make Yuki return, but…"

She held up her hands and started to produce a huge light plasma fireball. Tohru kneeled down, as she was coughing and hacking. She then sobbed, "Please… No… have mercy… No one could've defeated me! I beg you! Don't kill me!"

May said nothing. Her eyes swelled into tears, as she began to fire.

"NO! NO!" Tohru screeched.

May shouted, "IT ENDS NOW! TOHRU HONDA! AND **THIS IS FOR DAWN!**"

She blasted her with a huge fireball, as Tohru flew from off the roof, and fell from the top of her skyscraper.

Tohru shouted, "NO! I CANNOT LOSE! I AM ONIGIRI! I AM THE GODDESS OF THE WORLDS!"

She then glowed and broke apart from her body, "HANA! UO! I AM SORRY!"

Tohru then thought, as she was about to implode, "Hana-Chan… Uo-Chan… Forgive me… I wanted to make it better, but she was too much for me… Onigiri ruled me… and I was weak…"

She then said, "If only… If only… If only I wanted a second chance, and not be her again…"

Her body started to crack and rip apart.  
>"<strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>"

**BOOOOOM!  
><strong>Tohru imploded in the sky, in the middle of the sky, as snow regained its whiteness. The nightmare of Onigiri has finally ended.

Steven then cheered, "SHE WON! WE WON! ONIGIRI IS DESTROYED!"

Everybody cheered, as Tohru Honda was eviscerated. Percival smiled, as he said, "At last… It's over. Tohru, it didn't had to end…"

At Hanajima's house, she sensed May.

"Tohru… Forgive me… Rest in peace…"

Back on top of the tower, May, who was reverted back to her old body, with her white shirt a bit baggy, dropped to her knees and started to sob.

"Yuki… Dawn… I'm sorry…" she said, "Forgive me… Tohru Honda… You should've stayed good and become friends…"

She dropped her head and cried. She bawled, until a figure appeared, from behind her.

"It's okay. You did good, May."

"Huh?"

It was Miyazawa, who was covered in… well, you guess what it was.

"Yuki!" She cried.

"May…" she sniffled, "Can you ever forgive me, for lying to you?"

May said, as she sobbed, "Yes, but…"

_Miyazawa was about to be crushed by Tohru's body, but a figure grabbed her. It turns out that April's spirit pulled her out of Nigirimeshi's body, just in time._

May then bawled, "WAAAAAH!"

She hugged Yukino, as she said, "There, there. It's okay. Don't cry."

Knowing May, she saved everyone, including Yukino… but it didn't bring Dawn back.

May then asked, "Uh, Yuki…"

Yukino asked, "Yeah?"

"What are you covered in?"

Yukino was embarrassed, as she responded, "You don't want to know…"

They hugged, as they laughed, atop of Onigiri Tower, as May, of all people, did what The Gang, The Kona Force, Hanajima, and everybody else could _not _do… They ended Onigiri's reign of terror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(Cucumber):<em> Next time, "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May – the FINAL Episode"…

(Cucumber is handed a note)

_(Cucumber): _Oops. Sorry. Next time, "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May – the FINAL Episode of Season Four"…  
>This is a good title…<p>

(Cucumber rips up the paper)

_(Cucumber): _What?


	117. A Tearful Farewell…

(Cucumber): And NOW, the finale of Season Four!

* * *

><p>Following Onigiri's end, police trucks arrived, as the cops took away the bodies of each broken Robot Mine and Sashimi Corp soldier. They also apprehended Osaka and Ayame, for <em>their <em>role in the Onigiri debacle, since they were still preoccupied, earlier. Peace had been restored, as snow continued to fall.

Osaka whined, "Aw, no fair! I didn't do anything!"

Ayame snuffed, "Oh, drop it, you knucklehead."

They were thrown into the Police Wagon, as Osaka shouted, "I'm gonna get myself a cheap lawyer! If you tend to torture me in sea cucumbers, you'll live to regret it!"

Ayame asked, as he was embarrassed, "Huh?"

Osaka giggled in a blank look. He sighed, but was upset.

Percival was with The Gang, by the BattleVan, still badly hurt, but bandaged up. He said, "Well, that's everyone… Except for Onigiri."

Mizuki said, "Ropponmatsu 1 said that Tohru was vaporized by Haruka. No signs of her revival, yet… but I doubt we'll ever see her again."

Steven smiled, "And it was a fun adventure, too."

Jen called, as the Kona Force was about to leave, "You guys coming? We have to brief all of this back to Miyuki!"

Percival said, "You go on ahead! And be sure to fix Nikki R."

Jonesy winked, "Thanks for the missions, guys! You guys rock!"

Peter gave the thumbs-up and said, "Thanks, dude!"

The Kona Force and The Gang went their separate ways, as The Gang went in the BattleVan.

Mizuki said, "Well… Now we can return to _our _home."

Steven replied, "For all we know, Tohru is gone, and now the worlds will finally be fixed. Guys, we deserve a snack."

Percival smiled, "You want to go for a buffet at North City, to celebrate?"

Farra said, "I'm in."

She asked, "Oh! But what about Asahi's dancers?"

Percival said, "Well, they _won't _return to her, but… not yet. I hear that they'll be at _Section 9_, for their maintenance routines."

Heather replied, "Won't Asahi buy newer models of robot dancers?"

Percival then said, as he thought, "How'd ya like that? She just bought back the ones Honda kidnapped."

He then said, as the BattleVan drove away, "One thing, guys… Promise that my identity will remain a secret, what do you say? Kanaka knows, but we cannot have the others, including our fans, know of me."

Farra nodded, "You're secret is safe with me."

Heather smiled, "I'll keep quiet!"

Peter said, "I'll stay silent, for this one!"

Steven huffed, "Yeah, whatever… Douchebag."

Mizuki said, "I'll listen. Mum's the word."

Percival said, "Thanks."

He then thought, as he looked up at the sky, "Uotani… Matthias… That was for you. We did it."

Farra asked, "Huh? You say something?"

He replied, "Oh. Uh, nothing. Just thinking to myself."

And with that, The Gang leaves New Pork City, with Peter crooning his tune.

_(Peter): Unchain the memories of the city…  
>(Heather): <em>AUUUGH! He's singing again!  
><em>(Peter): And stay within the dangers of life…<br>(Heather): _I'll end _yours!_

_(Peter): But now the city, ruled by one  
>that isn't all for fun.<em>

_Isn't it such a utopia?!  
>(Heather): <em>NO!  
><em>(Peter): Isn't this such a utopia?!<br>(Heather): _I mean it, Peter! STOP!  
><em>(Peter): Lovely utopia…<br>New Pork City…  
>(Heather): That freaking does it~…<em>

_(Peter): Lovely utopia…  
>New Pork Cit-.<br>_**KABONG!**

Heather smashes the guitar on Peter's head.

Farra, Steven, Percival, and Mizuki barked at her, "HEATHER!"

Heather snarled, "He asked for it! Do it again, and I'm-a gonna break a guitar on your niggon!"

Peter flatly moaned, "Ow."

* * *

><p>Back at the Broken Shades, Narue let Ran Moore out of her house.<p>

"I'm glad we had this talk, Ran," she said, as Ran Moore left the apartment.

Ran said, "So, do you think Narumi will understand?"

Narue said, "I'm sure she will."

Narumi called, "Ran?"

She went upstairs, as Ran gasped, "Narumi?"

The Narue Android appeared, as she confronted Ran Moore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 104<br>A Tearful Farewell…**_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Ran?" Narumi asked.<p>

Narue smiled, "Oh, look, will you look at the time? I should go now. You two mechas enjoy yourself… _without _me!"

She slammed the door and locked it. Narumi said, "To be honest, I don't give a shit what she says."

Ran blushed, "Look… Narumi… I…"

She gasped and saw blood on her hands.

She scolded, "Whose blood is it, _this time_?"

Narumi confessed, "Chitose Hibiya's blood. She was the c(BEEP) that used me and recruited her gynoid failures. AND SHE HAD IT COMING, TOO!"

Ran gasped, "Since when?"

Narumi sighed, "Aw, you know! It was from an hour ago, before I see Narue Nanase! She used me, just to help this Onigiri get Big Bertha the whale!"

Ran said, "I see…"

She held her tight and said, "Look, I know you won't accept me back, but… Take me with you to Oceanside Koopa Beach! I wanna live with you! The food would be nice, and we won't need electricity, since we have unlimited battery life!"

Narumi said, "No… No… I don't."

"Why?"

"Look, I thought about it, and well… I just don't wanna live with you. Sure, we are friends, but it's what I am. I'm Narue Android! I'm the lethal gynoid in the world! And my creator told me to live on and be happy for being myself, and learn newer feelings… even if he _did _felt my boob, after I was upgraded."

"Wait, you mean Hatori?"

Narumi paused and asked, "Huh? Hatori? You mean Dr. X…"

"No! Hatori Sohma! He created us, while he was a doctor in a local clinic. Why do you ask that? He called me to come and see you! You were to visit him, a while back, but you never showed up!"

Narumi giggled, "I… I have a creator's name? Hatori…"

She barked, as she was angry, "WAIT! If Hatori wasn't Dr. X… then… Who the fuck was that pervert?"

Ran said, "I have no idea what you said…"

Narumi sighed and calmed down, "It's a long story…"

"You want me to take you to him?"

"No. No, it's fine. Just tell him that I'll be seeing him, real soon."

Ran said, "Narumi-chan… I know that you wanted to be happy, killing Miss Nanase, but… You have to stop! You cannot be the ruthless cybernetic doll that has a thirst for blood, anymore!"

Narumi responded, as she blushed, "I don't know… I _am _programmed to kill her, but… It feels empty…"

Ran said, "Maybe _this _will change your mind."

She clicked her eyes closed and kissed Narumi on the lips. Narumi shut her eyes and felt the kiss. Narumi suddenly felt the feeling… It was _Love_.

Ran stopped kissing her, as she said, "Narumi… Come home to me… I love you."

Narumi turned away and said, "I… I don't understand. You… You love me?"

Ran nodded and said, "All you needed was love. It's all you need. I want you back… The way you are… It makes no difference… Please?"

Narumi walked downstairs and returned to her motorcycle and said, "Ran… Thank you… But I must leave… and never come back here. Besides, if I stay, I'll end up like these humans. And I hate that. But you're more than welcome to visit me."

Ran sobbed, "No. Narumi-Chan! Don't leave me!"

Narumi then said, as she revved her bike, "But you know what? You reprogrammed me, inside…"

"I did?"

"Yeah. Narue Nanase is out of my life. I _was _going to kill her, right here and now… but when you came, my life changed, when we kissed. I know understand love. But I'm not like that… I'm not that kind of robot. I understand love, but romance is something that I cannot do… I am neither a lover nor a lesbian… I'm a freak. But I am with emotions, and it is in a limitation that my body can withstand each feeling… including your inconsequential endeavors at trying to date me. But…"

"But?"

"I love you, too. Ran-Chan…"

Ran started to produce tears in her eyes and sniffled, "Narumi."

Narumi turned away and started her motorcycle, "Say Hi to Dr. Hatori for me. Also, see if you can find the pervert that felt up my breasts. I have a score to settle with him, from long ago. Also, tell my creator that these humans are special… and have their own set of feelings. I can tell, since I met _her_."

She remembered May, who she almost killed, but spared her, out of her heart.

Ran hugged her and said, "I'll miss you. Send me a picture of those cute turtles."

Narumi blushed and smiled, "Thanks."

She rode off, heading back to Koopa Beach, with her _jingle _playing from the distance. Ran Moore waved goodbye, as she was crying.

"Goodbye… Narue Android…"

She left, as she wiped her tears. She then asked, "Still… How _did _she get the Ice Cream Man's music in her bike?"

**XXXXX**

As Ran Moore left, Excel and Hyatt ran to the hotel, heading to Narue's room. Rachel followed, as the ACROSS girls made it up.

Rachel said, "Narue-Chan has some good news!"

Excel then told Narue about Miyazawa & May, and how they defeated Tohru Honda.

"Good grief!" Narue laughed, "Finally, it's over. I knew this would happen, eventually. I'm proud of them."

Excel cheered, "WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY! Excel is ecstatic that they have saved the day!"

Hyatt said, "And Lord Il Palazzo is thinking of helping Haruka with ACROSS, and their part in fixing the worlds."

Narue smiled, "Oh, that'll be fine."

Rachel called, "HEY, NARUE! HERE THEY COME!"

They headed downstairs, as Miyazawa and May arrived, with May holding an injured Yukino, as she was bandaged in the waist and arms, while May had Band-Aids on her face.

Rachel cheered, "HAIL THE CONQUERING HEROINES!"

They cheered, "HOORAY!"

May smiled, as Yukino said, "Hey, guys! Did you miss us?"

Excel wept tears in her eyes and said, "Excel and the others were busy, and didn't know you'd finish off Onigiri!"

May said, "Well, Dawn came back and she helped us!"

Hyatt smiled, "Oh. How sweet! Hikari and Haruka are back together!"

Rachel said, "And with that, Tohru is gone and now the worlds will be fixed. No more corruption, now that Onigiri is dealt with."

Narue asked, "Wait! Dawn? You mean the mannequin?"

Yukino said, "She's not a mannequin, anymore. She's alive."

She turned away and added, "Well… Not anymore…"

The girls were worried, as May sobbed, "Tohru… killed her. Dawn helped me, but Onigiri ended her life… before I came to rescue Yuki…"

Narue said, as she was sad, "How sad…"

Excel whispered, "Poor little Hikari…"

Hyatt wept, "Miss Hikari…"

Yukino said, "It's fine. But May is upset about it. On the bright side, May's back to normal, and Onigiri is gone. Everything's okay."

May shouted, "NO! It's not! Hikari is gone…"

She blubbered, "I lost her again… after she came back to me…"

She sobbed, as the others were sad.

Rachel said, "Life is hell… Onigiri took Dawn's life away, and now she mourns for her."

May cried, as she lost Dawn… forever… as it was somber, in the Broken Shades.

"Haruka?" A girl called, "Haruka, what is all the crying?"

Excel gasped, "Eh?"

Rachel was shocked, "No…"

Yukino said, "I know that voice…"

A figure appeared, wearing a black shirt with a pink skirt and white hat. She had blue eyes and dark blue hair.

They turned to her, except for May, and were surprised.

Yukino cried, "May… Look!"

May didn't look. She was still crying. The girl approached her and petted her shoulder.

"May…" she said, "Thank you."

It was Dawn. She's alive. May turned around and saw her.

"Hi… Hi… Hikari?"

"Haruka…" Dawn smiled, "I'm back…"

May hugged her, "HIKARI!"

They had a tearful reunion, as the others had tears in their eyes.

Yukino sobbed, "I don't know why, but it must be Hanajima's doing."

Narue said, "Oh, that's baloney. It must be the Great Will's doing…"

Yukino was right. Hanajima was back, behind the building, watching on. She revived Dawn, after she was killed. She made sure that May wouldn't lose her, no matter what.

She then whispered, "May. Congratulations. Tohru Honda is no more… as her evil reign has ended. I am afraid that it is time."

She said, as she walked away, "She _is _the Chosen One."

She left the Broken Shades and said, "Haruka… I'll see you soon."

May and Dawn reunited, and everyone was happy.

* * *

><p>That evening, at the AAW HQ, The Gang filed their report to Kanaka. Percival said, "Miyuki called, the other day. She said that <em>Operation Deep Snow <em>was a success."

Steven said, "Good. But it was a great mission. Everyone is still recovering from their injuries."

He then said, "You know, it was fun being with you, as helping us in a mission. But… You _won't _tell about… well…"

Percival smiled, "Trust me. I won't. But pretty soon, we'll get a newer mission, real soon."

Steven C said, "Yawn. It'll sure be boring, now that Onigiri is finished off."

"You're right."

"But it'll be fun, once danger returns."

Percival said, "Well, at least I wasn't involved in Daten City. I am needed back at the office, now that Onigiri is gone. Steven, stay out of trouble."

Steven C said, as he patted his back, "I will. But for now… Steven Cooke needs a break."

He left, and then asked, "Hey, even though we are in different factions, you want to head to Asahi's and have a huge celebration concert?"

Percival said, as he put away his badge and shut it in his briefcase, placing it in his locker, "Sure. It'll be nice to jam, again, now that Tohru Honda is gone."

They walked together, to the elevator.

**XXXXX**

At the LSAAWS HQ, Nikki R was repaired, as Kagami said, "You feel okay now, Nikki?"

Nikki beeped, "Yes. I am still recovering for my role in the final battle."

Kagami huffed, "Yeah… You had it rough."

She sarcastically snuffed, "And we had to fight evil robots…"

Konata said, "Kagami-Sama, give her credit. She helped her friends and The Gang from a huge plunge of death."

She said to her, "Nikki R, you are indeed worthy of being called _Ropponmatsu_. You shall stay with the Kona Force, since they'll be our A-Squad, from now on."

Nikki R saluted, "I am thrilled and honored to help out in this dangerous battle."

Kagami asked, "Wait! Hold up! One thing, Konata. Whatever happened to the Haruhis and Miyukis?"

Konata said, "I had them living in Onigiri Tower, as the new populace."

Kagami smiled, "Oh, good. Found a good use for spare robots, right?"

Konata blushed, "Actually…"

**XXXXX**

Back at the Onigiri Tower, a Miyuki Robot said, "_So desu ne… _Haruka-Chan… Konata-san… and Kagami-sama… We love our new tower!"

Haruhi then said, "Now… We are going to live here, forever… as this tower tears down!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>The robots started to explode, one by one, cheering for Konata. And each robot destroyed a portion of the building. It was Konata's plan, all along, during Operation Deep Snow. Onigiri Tower, now no longer in control of Onigiri, is now being demolished by exploding robot girl bombs.

**XXXXX**

Kagami sighed, "I take it that you had _use _for Onigiri Tower, after all?"

Konata giggled and smirked, "Well, I wanted to make sure that Onigiri Tower must _never _stand again. But hey, I can always build more sexy Miyuki-Chans and Kagami-samas."

Kagami snarled, "Would you give the Ropponmatsu building a rest, already?"

* * *

><p>Back at Hanajima's house, she read the cards and saw a grimacing future. She then said, "When I said that she is ready, I mean that a newer threat is happening… My only guess is why and how… but the electric waves show signs of corruption. It couldn't be Tohru."<p>

She said, "I think it is time to summon her. As for Dawn and Miyazawa… I think April would be happy for May to do this, with her. _She _will help Haruka… and I cannot join her, for this."

Who is this _"She"_ that she is referring to?

**XXXXX**

That night, as the garden, in the Broken Shades, May was praying by a small stick, with the word "_April_' on it. She sang, as she was crying. Miyazawa, Dawn, Excel, Hyatt, The Gang, the Kona Force, the Daitenzin, the Ropponmatsus, Narue, and Rachel were watching, as they were remembering Plas City.

May whispered, "Rest in peace, April. I'm so sorry that you're gone. But… I'm happy that you came to me."

Everyone was wearing black sashes on their left arms, remembering April, Michi, and the victims that were killed in Onigiri's summer snowstorm. Snow fell lightly, as May turned to them, "Everyone, thank you for coming. I know I don't deserve to be the hero, but… April is gone, and so is Plas City. I can never be happy…"

Farra said, "Wrong. April should be proud of you."

Dawn nodded, "She's right. You'd make her a great woman."

_Weird, but sad_. Sumiyoshi said.

Mizuki responded, "And with her life remembered, you can move on. Now we have peace in these worlds…"

R-2 cheered, "Everybody can party!"

R-1 added, "But for this, we cannot, since this is a sad moment."

May bowed and said, "Thank you. I'm glad everybody came."

Yukino said, as she hugged her, "I know…"

She then said, "Which is why I'm saying goodbye."

"Yuki? You're leaving me?"

"May, I'm proud of you… You helped me, and I did help you back. But I should find Arima and be with him. For now, I cannot thank you enough for staying by my side…"

May smiled and said, "Yeah."

She hugged her and said, "I'll miss you, Yuki."

Matsuya said, "Alright, Mrs. Arima. It's time to go home."

Yukino called to her dog, "Pero Pero!"

Her dog hopped on her shoulder, as Yukino said, "Well, May… This is where we part ways."

May smiled and said, "Please come and visit me, Yuki…"

Yukino said, "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. You stay safe…"

She winked, "Haruka."

May blushed, as she laughed. Narue, Excel, and Hyatt approached her and hugged her. The Daitenzin took Yukino away, as she was heading to see her husband. The Gang and the Ropponmatsus returned to their rooms, as May waved goodbye to Yukino. Percival returned to his limo and left, after he said his goodbyes to The Gang.

"Yuki! Goodbye! Come see me soon!" May waved, cheering to Yukino.

She went in the Daitenzin's huge van, as they and the Kona Force went in. She said, waving back, "I'll miss you, Haruka!"

The van drove away, as the girls waved goodbye.

"Goodbye!" They all cried.

May wept, as she said, "Yuki…"

Dawn hugged her and said, "It'll be alright. You can stay with me. For now, Narue is going to care for you."

Narue said, "Well, Excel and Hyatt can bunk with Dawn in Room 102. You're more than welcome to live with me, May."

May smiled, "Oh, sure."

She jeered, "But NO lesbian moments from you, _Narue-Chan~!_"

Narue gasped, as she ran off. She griped, chasing May, "HEY! NOT FUNNY!"

Rachel laughed, along with Excel and Hyatt, until Hyatt fell dead, once again, bleeding from the mouth. The night sky shone, as Narue chased May, all around the Broken Shades.

"I'll get you for this! And to think we are friends!" Narue shouted.

"We _are _friends! I've always wanted to say it to you, since you're engaged, Narue-Chan!" May smiled.

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Yukino arrived at a huge house, with "_Arima_" on the nameplate. She then said, as she held her chest.

"I'm… I'm home…" she thought, "Haruka… Thank you."

She went inside, and welcomed herself in.

"Souichiro! Sakura! I'm home!" She called.

Sakura, her daughter with long brown hair, ran to her and hugged her.

"Mom!" She laughed, "You're back!"

Yukino said, "Did you miss me?"

Souichiro appeared and said, "Yukino… I'm glad you're home, honey."

"Likewise, Souichi-kun."

They shared a kiss, as he asked, "So… How was your time with May?"

Yukino then said, "Oh… Let's just say… that I had a lot of fun with her."

She then asked, "But would you like to hear how it happened?"

He said, "Sure."

She turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura, you go to your room and get ready for bed."

"Okay, Mommy. Good night," Sakura left, as she headed to her room.

She sat by him, on the couch, and told him about how she and May had their adventures together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But fate knows that they'll reunite, one day… Is THIS the end of our story?<br>Has May become the Chosen One?  
>Will the AAW and the Lucky Star Association disband, or are they here to stay?<br>Will Hanajima return?  
>What of Tohru Honda and her minions?<br>Is Yukino Miyazawa happy?  
>And will we ever see Ran Moore and Narumi Nanase again?<br>Moreover, what did Hanajima meant by a NEWER threat?**_

* * *

><p><em>Earlier…<em>

* * *

><p>Chitose Hibiya was being taught by SpongeBob, with a fortune telling paper device.<p>

"Okay… B-L-U-E… and what number?" The yellow sponge asked.

Hibiya sighed, "7."

SpongeBob then read her fortune, "Your fortune is… You have a nice job, married to a young mechanic, receiving your paycheck, which is steady."

"Does he have a hot body?"

"I'm NOT adding that."

"Oh, come on. Let _me _do it."

**RUMBLE!  
><strong>Big Bertha shook, as Hibiya cried, "OH, NO!"

Bertha spoke, "Excuse me, SpongeBob?"

Hibiya cried, "It can talk?"

Bertha said, "Thank you for caring me, but I must relieve you of your duties as my groomer. I'll send you back to Bikini Bottom, real soon."

SpongeBob said, as he bowed, "Anytime at all, Madame…"

Bertha then said to Hibiya, "Oh, and you… The one who almost tortured me and my child… Yeah, I think it's time that you get the fuck out of here."

SpongeBob smiled and waved, "Oh, well. Nice meeting you, friend."

Bertha was up on the surface, as she blew water from her blowhole. Hibiya flew off, as she screamed in fear.  
><em><strong>"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEN-N-N-N-N-N-N-ND!"<strong>_

She landed on the beach shore, with a THUD. She got up, as she groaned.

"Thank god!" She whimpered, "I'm out, at last! I've waited a long time to be free!"

She kissed the sand, as she got up. She then said, "Air. AIR!"

She cheered, "This is the start of my new life! I'm going to live! HEAR THAT, GOD! I'M GOING TO LIVE!"

"Don't you have that _backwards_?"

Archer, Lana, Ray, and Cyril pointed their guns at Hibiya. Archer said, "Alright, asshole! Up and at them!"

Hibiya groaned, "Great… My day is complete…"

Lana barked, "Archer, calm down!"

"THIS is for making us suffer, when you shot Lana!"

"ARCHER!"

"AND for trapping us in diamond, by your minions!"

Cyril shouted, "Okay! WE GET THE POINT!"

Archer yelled, "SORRY! But I couldn't hear you, over the sound of "Chitose Hibiya trapped us here to die, in a floating hovercraft"! THAT is why I am pissed off, and not just Lana, but me, as well! I WAS AN ACCESSORY!"

Lana said, "We get it! But I don't know why we bothered capturing her!"

Ray said, "Well, we happen to want her, alive!"

Archer barked, "NO! Screw Mother's orders! She dies, for _her_ actions! NO ONE IMPRISONS ME!"

Hibiya cried, with her hands up, "No, don't shoot. I give. I'll take my punishment and accept it. Though, I'm surprised to see _you_ again. The other two, I don't know of."

Ray asked, "Yeah, where have you been? Not to be rude, but you smell like algae."

Hibiya sighed, "You don't want to know. I deserve jail, other than being inside a whale, with a chatting sponge."

Cyril smiled, "Right. Well, I'm Cyril Figgis…"

Ray added, "And I'm Ray Gillette."

Hibiya said, "Nice to meet you."

Lana huffed, "Uh, guys? Losing focus here!"

Cyril said, "Sorry. Well, you _still _have no right to support Onigiri!"

Archer remarked, "Noope. She's now an _ex-_minion, Cyril."

Hibiya asked, "Come again?"

Lana smiled, "We got the message from The Gang – Onigiri is gone, her minions are detained, and your _so-called_ Rice Ball Cult has disbanded. It's over!"

Hibiya snickered, as she said, "Well… Then, I guess the dream is over. I shall happily take my punishment."

Narumi appeared, in front of the ISIS Agents, and shouted, "DON'T SHOOT HER!"

Cyril gasped, "HUH?"

Archer cried, "Is that Narue Nanase?!"

Narumi barked, "I'm not-! GOD! Damn it! How many times do I have to be mistaken for that preppy little dancing idol, in my created life?"

Archer asked, "Oh, so you're _not _her?"

Lana said, "Well… You look the same."

Cyril said, "Yeah, right down to the thick legs."

Archer shouted, "Damn it, Cyril! Does she look like a girl with _thunder thighs_?"

Narumi huffed, "Oh, forget it."

Hibiya smirked evilly, "Ah! Narue Android! At last you came… Go ahead and kill these fools."

Narumi barked at the agents, as she held her right hand up, "You heard her! _NO ONE_ kills Chitose Hibiya!"

Lana cried, "Excuse me?"

Hibiya laughed, "Oh, pooh on you!"

Narumi turned to Hibiya and whispered, "She's _mine_…"

**STAB!  
><strong>Narumi stabbed Hibiya in the chest, as she croaked. The agents gasped in horror. Hibiya gagged, as she coughed blood, "Narue Android… Why?"

Archer gasped, "Holy shit…"

Cyril gasped, "She's… She punctured her!"

Narumi growled, "After the way you used me, when you sent your gynoid assholes to kill me? And after the way you abused me and made me Onigiri's puppet? You think I have forgotten?"

Ray said, "Well, you worked for her, after all."

Narumi shirked, "Sorry, Nancy Britches, but I work alone."

Ray huffed, "You know-."

Narumi glared at Hibiya, "And that's why _she_ must die, by MY hand, and MINE ALONE!"

Cyril gasped, "What'll we do?"

Lana shouted, "Don't look at me! _She _turned on her!"

Archer said, as he held his gun to her, "Okay, Narue Android, or whatever, put down the body, or… well, what kind of weapon you're using…"

Narumi yelled, "I HAVE no weapon!"

Archer said, "Oh."

Lana said, "Obviously, she's a cold-blooded killer…"

Archer remarked, "Granted."

Lana stated, "Although… I have no clue why she _kills _and _maims _with her bare hands."

Narumi said, "It's no use. I am programmed to kill… Nothing else matters, since Miss Hibiya used me."

Hibiya gagged, "Narue Android… Spare me…"

Narumi whispered, "Say my name… bitch…"

She sliced her chest, splitting open a hole in her body. Hibiya fell dead, as she was bleeding in her mouth, splattered all over the beach.

"The name's Nanase…" the android said, as she looked at her bloodied hand, "_Narumi_ Nanase."

Archer winced, "Oh, my god…"

Ray said, "Ew."

Lana was in fright, "You killed her."

Archer asked, "But… You were with that psycho. Which I believe… you had a thing for her."

Lana snuffed, "Archer."

Archer said, "Yeah, I mean, you loved Hibiya, so much, you were made for _Evil Alternate Mindfucks_."

Lana yelled, "Arch-!"

Narumi halted her and yelled at them all.  
>"<strong>SHE DIDN'T LIKE ME! <strong>She _never _liked me! Her _and _Onigiri!"

Cyril said, "You did right."

Archer added, "…which was cruel and thoughtless, killing your former boss with just your hand."

Narumi smiled, "All in the wrist. Or… It's how I am programmed, that's all."

Lana asked, "So… What will you do now?"

Narumi went close to Lana and said, "I have to make amends. I have to go see Narue Nanase. I must find out, once and for all… by killing her."

Ray gasped, "Jesus."

"But when I return," Narumi added, "And _when_ I say that I killed Narue Nanase… I'll come back and turn myself in. Now that Onigiri is gone, and Ran Moore hating me, this world has no place for an android like me."

Cyril asked, "Whoa… You're an android?"

Archer shivered, "Soooo… creeped out."

She bowed and said, "I'm sorry for the way I was… but if I don't kill her, this time, I'm changing my wicked ways, for good. _She'll _understand. But anybody who makes me mad… will pay dearly…"

Narumi whispered, "Move. … … … Now."

Lana said, "Uh… carry on."

She walked away, without looking back, heading to her motorcycle. She turned the motor on, played ice cream truck music, and revved off.

"_Ran… I'm sorry… I think I now know my calling…"_

She sped away, leaving the ISIS agents in confusion and shock, and leaving Chitose Hibiya's corpse on the beach, where she once stood.

Cyril asked, "So, what now?"

Lana said, "I think we should tell Malory the bad news… I guess."

They agreed, but Archer then said, as they looked at Hibiya's bloodied carcass, "Well… _I'm_ not cleaning that shit up."

They stared at him, as Archer sighed, "Goddammit."

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in New Pork City, Onigiri Tower (or what's left of it) was in ruin, with broken gynoids of Haruhi Suzumiya, Miyuki Takata, Tsukasa Hiiragi, and Kagami Hiiragi strewn about. However, an arm is shown, on the ground, inside the huge wreckage. It had a blue sleeve and started to move a bit.<p>

"On… i… gi… ri…"

The arm started to move, as Tohru's laughs echoed from the debris.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

It means _one _thing… Tohru Honda is _still _alive… But how?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cucumber FAQ: <strong>__"I LOVE a twist ending! But you knew how we renewed the entire story for a fifth season."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a small clinic, a man in a red jumpsuit and with blonde hair was reading a magazine. He then laughed, as he read through the magazine.<p>

"Oh, ha, ha, ha! That's funny. What do you think, Other Barry?" He said to himself, literally.

_Barry Dylan of "Archer"… who makes a cameo appearance_

He smiled, "This is a perfect chuckle, since I needed to be tested for some cybernetics. Other Barry needed to shape up."

A woman sat down, sitting by Barry. She had black hair, up to her shoulders, wearing a green shirt and jeans. She turned to him and said, "Excuse me."

Barry said, "Oh, hello there, fun bags. I'm Barry. What brings you here?"

The girl said, "My sister… She was destroyed in L.A., and I am angry. I promise… The world will suffer."

He asked, "You have a name? Other Barry needed your E-mail address."

She spoke, in a whisper, "Just call me… _Yamo._"

The secretary called, "Tsukamoto! Yakumo Tsukamoto!"

Yakumo said, "Please excuse me, sir… … …and _other _sir."

She left, as Barry thought, "Hmm… Yamo, huh? Better look her up, one day. She seemed familiar."

He then said, "On the plus side, Other Barry wonders what her sister looks like."

He then continued to read his magazine, chuckling a bit.

* * *

><p><em>(Cucumber): <em>And thus endeth the _"Miyazawa & May – Fourth Season"_, as it is.

_(Percival, off-screen): _AHHHH, SHADDUP!

_(A brick is hurled at Cucumber's head)  
><em>**BONK!**

_(Cucumber walks off, with a lump on his head)_

_(Cucumber): _And next chapter, the Epilogue! Good day.


	118. Epilogue IV

_**And now… Somewhere… in his office…**_

* * *

><p>Cucumber was in his desk. He smiled to the 4th wall and said, "Good day, readers of <em>"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May"<em>. My name is Jerome Holowitz, a.k.a. Cucumber. Today we are here to bring you a very special, brilliant, extraordinary, and distinct, yet thought-provoking epilogue to Season Four of this story. Season Five, as we speak, is underway, and is about to start in 2014.  
>Anyhoo, we bring you many skits and segments in Miyazawa &amp; May's past season, including clips from said past season, starting from the suspenseful Arima-Miyazawa divorce and the <em>Rachel-x-Ropponmatsu2<em> part, to the final battle in Onigiri Tower.  
>Please note that this epilogue may be longer than the last three, which has brilliance, determination, fine art, and such levity in the comedic arts. I, myself, have had this achievement in the art of comedy. Ask my brothers, Mike and the other guys. They are swell and neat, and they had immediate laughs for those in the M-rated show. When I joined for Seasons Four and Five, I wanted to make it dramatic, comedic, and simply at an even playing field, since my idol <em>Jin Kobayashi<em>, the famous creator of _School Rumble_. A true legend in anime… Yes."

Cucumber then did a silly face and laughed, "FROYNLAVEN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue IV<br>Fastball Title Epilogue**_

* * *

><p>Since the end of Onigiri's reign, and its upcoming resurrection, May has been living alone in the Broken Shades. It happened that night… Yukino talked to Arima, about her time with May, including how they saved their marriage.<p>

Arima said, "Amazing. Who knew that Little Haruka is simply a young dove?"

"Well, she has been watching my ass, for a while," Yukino said, "In fact… I'll never forget how she changed me. You see, when we decided to break-up, Haruka wanted no part of it."

Arima said, "I haven't forgotten what she said."

* * *

><p><em>It happened from Chapter 80:<br>_May then spoke, after objecting to the divorce:  
>"Yuki is NOT bad! And neither is Souichiro!" She yelled.<p>

She then sobbed, "What happened was an accident! Yuki had a lovely husband! How could you break them up, just because of a mistake! Souichiro, I am so sorry. I love you as a friend, but you cannot break up with Yuki! I'd hate you, if you did! If I married you, I'd love you, no matter what… but I refuse to accept your past! Yuki hated that! Your past sucks! I'm happy that you love her, and have three children! But you have no backbone, after what I did! If you lose her, what would happen to you now? Yukino will miss you, so much! Can you imagine if you _didn't _marry Yuki?  
>And <em>YOU, <em>Yuki, how can you accept what he did to you, after pleading to be by him? He shot you! He broke your heart! Well, tough bitty, said the Skitty! If you lose him, after loving him so much, what would it be like, without Arima? You'd still have Asaba, except he's a pheromone magnet at you! He wants girls to love him, and have Arima by his side, but that was your childhood experience! You were #13, when you had that problem, when you told me about him! You said that you were the queen of vanity, when you are simply a special girl! Well, who the hell do you think you are? You're not perfect! You _always _strive to be the best, when all you do is kiss and make love to him! You're a doctor, he's a cop, Maho-Rin is a lawyer _and _a doctor… but what about your friends?  
>You know… I think Yuki Miyazawa and Souichi Arima would get along, if I wasn't around. I wish this whole thing would go away, if you two just GROW UP! YEAH, I SAID IT! I lost my friends, Yuri, Dawn, and April, because of you two! Whatever happened to consideration? You two never talk, except that Sakura, Yuki's daughter, once talked to her on the phone! I hate you both! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"<p>

She sobbed, as she sat down. She sobbed, "Yuki… Souichi… Please… Don't make it too hard. I hate you both, only to know that it is so ridiculous, all because it was my own fault."

Yukino hugged May and comforted her, "No, no… May, don't cry. I know what you said was serious, but I get it. Everyone you knew is gone. But I'm still here. And don't worry. Souichiro and I will make things right."

Souichiro snapped, "Yukino! What are you doing, taking _her _side? She is simply the brat that helped shot me, only to free my dark self!"

Yukino yelled, "Yeah, well, this _brat, _as you call her, has been my responsibility, since April died in a freak snowstorm! Don't belittle her, just because of what _you _did!"

He cried, "Damn it, Miyazawa!"

She shouted, "I have had it with you!"

They began to argue, as Yukino began to shoot her mouth off.

"Everything about you is wrong! How dare you hurt May?"

"MY fault? I shot you, in the heart, and you _still _woke up! You shot me, after May deliberately stepped aside!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"FINE BY ME!"

They growled at each other, as Yukino swelled up in tears. She then whimpered…

"I love you… I cannot lose you… ever…" Her voice was cracking, "I wanted to see you again… but that time when the city was destroyed, it was sudden and heartbreaking. I wanted to see you again, so badly."

Arima held her tight and said, "No. I know you wanted to, but it was my own fault. I'll never leave you again. The kids would be sad about it, though, but I refuse to lose you."

She wept, as he added, "Besides… You were the only girl for me… and always."

She sobbed, "Souichiro…"

They kissed, as May was moved. She was happy for them. Maho patted her shoulder and said, "May… Those were bold words. Maybe you could be a therapist for troubled couples."

May closed her eyes and smiled, "Oh, I don't have any dreams, yet. I'm only 12… and I have a dream of being the best Pokémon coordinator. But… if I want to see Yuki happy, I should."

She whispered, as they continued kissed, "Yuki… Souichi… I hope your love will last forever."

Maho then grabbed the divorce papers and saw their signatures on it. Maho then said, "The divorce is final."

May then snatched the papers and ripped them in two. She then said in a happy voice, "Divorce annulled!"

* * *

><p>Yukino responded, "and since then, it was the most fun we ever had. After that, I figured I wanted to read to her, after we reconciled. She liked the story, <em>Steel Snow<em>, she was thinking of retelling the story, the way Sawada wanted it. But so far, no luck from her. Aya hasn't called me, lately."

He smiled, "Well, Haruka has been wonderful to be with, even for someone as young and energetic, as anybody. You must've had such a bad moment, since you met her."

She grumbled, "Tell me about it. That kid has been the end of me. But that was when I learned that she was very special. Of course, I learned that, the time she got sick…"

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 91:<br>_Upstairs, Percival was sitting beside May, who was flushed red and with a fever. He felt her head and said, "I see… She's burning up. After she gave us advice, she had a cold."

Yukino said, "She probably had that experience in Canada."

Percival said, "I know. We were there."

"Go fig. Anyway, I know you don't mean it, but you should go with your friends and have your gig. It'll be much peaceful, since Narue and the others are away. And the Ropponmatsus and the cannibal lesbians are out. May just needed some rest. She needs me, as well."

"I know what you mean. I think after the gig, I'll return and help her."

"You will? Oh, there's no need…"

"I will be fine. Just as long as they-."

**VROOM!**

Yukino asked, "Was that the van?"

Percival cried, "THE IDIOTS!"

He added, "And also, it's called the _BattleVan_ now. We had it rebuilt."

He stepped out, as the BattleVan drove off, heading to their mission. Percival cried out, as the van disappeared, "**WAAAAAAAAIT!**"

He was in distress, as he was left behind. He grumbled, "Those fucking moronic… Had to leave me, for… GRAAH!"

He calmed down and went back inside the room. He then said to Yukino, "Okay… Maybe I'll stay, until they realize that they left me."

Yukino said, "You know friends like them…"

Percival said, "Tell me about it."

They sighed in regret, as May was coughing. Yukino comforted her and gave her a damp washcloth. Percival then said, "Well, her fever could be down."

Yukino asked, "You want to make the soup for us?"

Percival said, "Sure. I'm not used to cooking, but it'll be easy. Anything she wants?"

She replied, "She'll eat _anything_…"

As he was preparing, Yukino asked, "So, you live in this place, with your friends? They live next door to us."

"No. I work at my own house, down by Alley Drive. It's in New York, if you're ever interested to go."

He continued, "Of course, having to deal with these five is beyond my control. I _am_ their leader, after all, and I am thinking of quitting, just so I want to try something new."

She asked, "Like what? You're not retiring, are you?"

He smiled and said, "No, I'm still young. Then again, I wanted to stay with them, as long as we are a band, always."

Yukino said, as she straightened May's covers, "Well, be that as it may, you had a hard time with those losers. Try hanging with her, and her friends."

Percival said, "You've had it worse?"

Yukino said, "You won't believe me… Anyway, she hasn't been the same, since April, the Plas City Mayor, was killed… all by that freak snowstorm."

Percival then exclaimed, "That was NO freak storm. Can you keep a secret?"

Yukino nodded, "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"You remember Percival Gaynes, right?" She said, "Just a guy that helped The Gang with a mission. Turns out it was successful. And then…"<p>

She held her chest, as Arima replied, "Well, be that as it may, I'm glad you're home again. But you miss her."

"Indeed I do. Sadly, I don't know if Haruka will be fine. Here I thought she was an annoying orange, but she's evolved into a cute apple in my eye."

She sighed, "Ah… yes. She's a very strange girl, with such a strong past. And I'm going to miss her. But that's life."

"Yeah, but someone with such powers, it seems a bit farfetched. Although, if she weren't violent, she'd fix all the worlds…"

"Well, I know that Mr. Gaynes knew Aya Hoshino, who helped Tohru became what she is. Sadly, I'll never forgive myself… for blurting her secret out…"

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 97:<br>_That evening, May and Yukino were walking home, together, as Yukino said, "Had a good day at work?"

May said, "Yes… and no…"

"Huh? Why is that?"

May then confessed, "Yuki… It's… I saw her. I saw Onigiri."

Yukino gasped, as she continued, "It was on my way to work, since Onigiri stared me down."

Yukino held her and asked, "Did she touch you?"

"NO! I told her off! She killed April and Michi… She had no right. I told her straight, as she was about to stare me down."

Yukino said, "I see. And she didn't touch you?"

"No."

"Well… I have a confession… Remember when you were hugged, the other night, while you were sleeping?"

"Yeah?"

"I met with Onigiri, that night."

"NO! Yuki? You met her, and you never told me?"

"No. I'm so sorry. But if I told you about your powers, and even your life, I'd-."

"WHAT Powers? Darn it, Yuki, how many times do I have to tell you that I do not have any powers? Do you want to make me angry?"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Yukino shouted, as she held her shoulders, "If _anybody _found out about you, Onigiri would come and kill us. This isn't a psychotic high school girl we're dealing with… This is a lunatic, who killed our friend, when we appeared in _Plastic Kingdom_. This is the same girl that almost hurt Dawn _and _Hanajima! And yet, you don't know of your powers, because you are hiding it!"

May let go and was completely scared. She barked, "I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE, YUKI! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY I HAVE POWERS? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

She ran off, as Yukino chased after her, "MAY!"

May sobbed, as she cried, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I SAID I AM NOT LIKE APRIL!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT! WHY WOULDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? I was sworn to protect you!"

May halted and said, "What?"

Yukino said, "April promised me to look after you… right before she died… But I see that you still felt heartbroken."

May said, as she was crying, "April… If you told me so, Yuki, you should've said so. Onigiri broke my heart, when she killed April… and Onigiri wanted to ruin these worlds."

She said, "When April was dead, it broke my heart! I even saw you in panic, when I saw you scream her name! And then I thought to myself, hiding from you, that you need to be protected, too. When I overheard your conversation with Percival, you were completely shocked that Onigiri was an evil person… and when April was dead, from her evil spell. That's when I knew… you wanted to protect me… I want to return the favor."

She hugged her and said, "I… I want to protect _you_, Yuki…"

"May," Yukino smiled, "I never knew that."

She huffed, "But, nonetheless, you're _still _my protection, and I'll try to make sure that Onigiri doesn't hurt you. Also, I don't want you to run alone, as you meet everyone you meet. Trust me, May. April would've wanted it, like that. You're happy to be yourself, and you're grateful that you wanted to help me."

May whispered, "I wish I knew if I _had _powers…"

"Then, let me try and show you."

Onigiri appeared, smirking evilly, as she stared down at Yukino and May. They gasped, as Onigiri said, "We meet again, Haruka and Yuki… Too bad you sang like a canary."

Yukino cried, "YOU! What the hell do you want?"

Tohru smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I want _her_. And her powers…"

Yukino barked, "How could you have known, you bitch? How could you have known that she has powers, which she doesn't have?"

Onigiri laughed, "Oh? _You _told me, Yukino Miyazawa."

May gasped, as Yukino was shocked in disbelief, "Yuki? You told her?"

"I… I didn't!" Yukino snapped, "I told her to stay away from you!"

May sobbed, as she was hurt, "HOW COULD YOU TELL HER? Even if I did have any, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER?"

Yukino shouted, "I may be protective to you, but I would never confess about you, you prissy little punk! Can't you see that she wants to kill _both _of us?"

May nodded, as she was worried. Onigiri said, "Well, be that as it may, I'll enjoy watching you fall. Once I have your other friends taken care of… it'll be a matter of time, before you two join me…"

Yukino held her back and said, "What are you going to do to us?"

Onigiri said, "Isn't it obvious? The one person in Haruka's life… I am going to take. Why don't you tell her, _Yuki_, that she was from Plas City, who was created by April?"

May was completely surprised, as she gasped, "No… It… It can't be true."

Onigiri said, "Believe it. You knew of this burden, since April made you, after she was controlled by Yolei Inoue, who works for me. But it's a shame that you have forgotten. You're nothing but a small doll, who hasn't gotten used to being a real girl, huh, Pinocchio?

May shouted, "LIAR! I am not like that! I am Haruka of Petalburg City!"

"You were given that moniker… after April abandoned you."

"No… You mean… April is my mother?"

"Yes. Were you surprised?"

"You're lying! It's not true!"

Yukino shouted, "Bitch! How dare you scare May?"

May asked Yukino, "Yuki… Is this true?"

Yukino said, "Yes… I'm sorry. April told me the truth, after Yolei took you, back at the Plastic Kingdom. I'm sorry… that I hid this from you."

May was speechless, as she turned white as a ghost. She sobbed, as she cringed, "Why? Why didn't you say so? Why?"

She choked, as she was completely frightened. She then stopped moving and fainted. She fell to the ground, and was unconscious.

"MAY! WAKE UP!" She cried.

Onigiri said, "I guess her little heart wasn't good enough… And who would've guessed? She was a cute little girl, with a small size, big heart, and a perky chest."

* * *

><p>Yukino said, "But now, Onigiri is defeated. And May has finally understood her past. Though, I wish she'll remember me again, after I broke her heart. Luckily, I forgive her… and she forgave me."<p>

She giggled, "And you know… I managed to help her, when I was swallowed whole, by Tohru's monstrous form. Glad I gave her indigestion."

He laughed, "Oh, Yukino… You're such a great adventurer!"

"But it's true!"

"I know."

He hugged her and said, "Yukino… Tohru is gone… and no longer can she manipulate us. Yukino… I'm glad you are back home, safely."

She blushed, "Souichi-kun…"

They kissed, as Yukino smiled, "Yukino Miyazawa's favorite moment of her life – _Helping Haruka._"

Yukino then said, "You know… If this happens again, I'm going to do what I can for her."

He asked, "What's that?"

Yukino looks out of the window, as she viewed May's image in the stars.

"I'm going to look after Haruka!"

He said, "Yeah. Hey, good luck."

He then asked, "By the way… Her name is May, but why is she called Haruka?"

"My name stands for _Snow_…" Yukino said, "But Haruka… She's the _spring _in my life. You know, it means the season "_spring_". You get it?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I get it."

He thought, "Haruka is like spring, while Yuki is like winter. She melted the ice that is Onigiri and is about to bloom a new beginning. And _that _is coming from _my _words, not Tohru's."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Broken Shades, May was in Narue's house, sleeping soundly.<p>

"Yuki…"

She had wondrous memories to remember, including how she first met Yukino. Her most happiest memory was when she met Tohru Honda, until she learned that she was evil.

* * *

><p><em>This was from Chapter 95:<br>_Tohru was walking down the street, looking for a place to eat. She then viewed a bakery, located down the street.

"Oh, goody," she said, "I hope they have strawberry shortcake (not the doll), or even chocolate crème."

She then thought, "But… I'll bet security cameras are watching my every move. I better be my old nice self, for this one… And if they push me, Onigiri will tell it, like it is."

She stepped in the bakery. She approached the counter, as May turned to her.

"Welcome!" May smiled.

Tohru blushed, "Oh… She's cute…"

But then, she gasped, "Huh? April?!"

"Please forgive me, ma'am. Welcome to our bakery. My name is Haruka. How may I serve you?"

Tohru then said, relieved, "Oh, good. I thought you were someone else."

"Well, now that you mention it, there _was _someone I know, named April, but she died. I was sad to hear that she was killed in a storm… And it was summer, too."

"Oh. Then, uh, my condolences. Anyway, I, uh… Oh, well, there's so much on the menu. I cannot even begin to choose."

She then said, "Uh, how's this? Do you deliver?"

May said, "Well, yes. But we can only deliver cakes and treats for over $25, or any currency, at a time, with a 15% tip, in any."

Tohru huffed, "Damn your prices…"

She smiled and said, "Uh, sorry… That is too much for me. But if you put it that way…"

She bowed and said, "I'd like a strawberry cake, with frosting, and I'd like half a dozen parfaits."

May smiled, "Coming right up. For here or to go, ma'am?"

Tohru said, "Delivery. Just drop by my house and give me those treats. OH! Can you also add some of these cookies here, too?"

"Sure. We have an assortment from Yoshi's Island. They make the best cookies, since 1992."

She gave her a bag of cookies, as May gave her the price, "That'll be $27.50, please."

She gave her the money and the address, as she blushed, "You know, you look cute, uh, Haruka, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Yuki thinks I'm cute, too."

"Yuki?"

"Yes. She's my roommate… and somehow my caretaker."

"Oh, I see."

She thought, "I wish to kill her, but… not in public. Not to mention that she's as cute as Kisa. But why bother? This girl cannot be April… or for that matter, how does she know about her, and why does she look exactly like her, but with a colorful look?"

She said, "Uh, if you're not available, how about we hang out together? I mean, if you're not in the mood, if so…"

May said, "Oh, no. I'd love to. But any day I am off, it's okay by me."

Tohru bowed and replied, "Good. I won't let you be bad by it. My name's Tohru, by the way."

May thought, "Tohru? Huh… She's the same girl that Yuki heard of…"

She asked, "You know, Yuki thought that there was a girl named Tohru Honda, who calls herself Onigiri. But I think it's bupkis. You think so?"

Tohru gasped, as she stammered, "Onigiri? Her? Oh, no, I don't think I look like her…"

"That's good to hear. There's a lot of people named Tohru Honda. Or just plain Tohru, if anybody wants to be a Honda wannabe. But I know you, Miss Honda."

Tohru thought, as she glared, "What is she, an idiot? I _am _Onigiri, dammit."

She smirked, as she smiled, "But… She could be useful…"

She said, "Well, thank you very much. And thanks again for the cookies."

May smiled, "Anytime, Miss Honda. Your cake and parfaits should be delivered in a couple of hours."

Tohru left the bakery, as May waved, "Thank you! Come again!"

* * *

><p><em>And then from Chapter 97, when she met Onigiri:<br>_May was arriving at the street, where the bakery is located. She was happy to work there, as she was hoping to do her best. Until, Onigiri dropped down in front of her and let out a smile. May yelped, as she stared at her, with her mask on.

"Hello… Haruka…" Onigiri said, as May was trembling, "You late for work?"

May asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Onigiri…"

"Oh. So, _you're _Onigiri. I thought Onigiri was a demonic woman."

"I _am _a demonic woman. What do you think I was posed as, a succubus?"

"Good point. I think I did recall a few women to be bad, whenever Yuki and I confronted hateful people. They look young, but not too young."

Onigiri was confused, "Wait… You're not scared of me?"

May said, "A little. Why, Yuki mentioned that you killed April and Michi, with a freak snowstorm."

"Guilty as charged."

"Well, I came to tell you that what you did was despicable! April was my friend, when we met, and you killed her! You even tried to kill my other friend, Dawn. And yet, you just couldn't leave well enough alone!"

She started to sob, "I wish you were dead, Onigiri! How could you hurt the one ray of light, other than Yuki, and act like you don't care?"

Onigiri trembled and said, "It's… It's… Well, it's…"

She thought, "Damn it! How can I kill her? She cares for Yuki, Hikari, Hanajima, and everyone else. And yet, she doesn't want me around!"

May shouted, "Why don't you go away? You don't belong here, you fascist!"

Tohru gasped, as May went past her. She then said, as May left, "Haruka…"

She blushed, as she walked away, "She's due for a surprise… I can enjoy humiliating her… but… I may regret it."

As she disappeared, May thought, "That Onigiri looked familiar."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh, well. At least she's not going near Yuki, that's for sure."

* * *

><p>May tossed and turned, as she was trying to forget the moments. Narue approached her, as she held her tight. She hummed to her, as May fell asleep.<p>

Narue whispered, "Little May. You were always there…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, in the AAW HQ, Steven Cooke started to write the report:<br>_"Gang's Log (#0322XX) – Finishing off The Gang's duties with LSAAWS, in the end of Tohru Honda, we managed to succeed in missions we've never done before. Without using clips, we pointed out that we helped out, during the missions against Onigiri.  
>The first being against her, after trying to manipulate the South Park citizens, only to be jabbed in the heart by AAW Agent Iizuka. Sheila Broflovski, the victim, is currently detained by AAW HQ, after being scared stiff by Honda. She is currently under bars, until she is ready to go.<br>The second was at a WWE Live event, in which we were hired by Stephanie McMahon, a friend of Percival Gaynes. The story mentioned that there would be sabotage in the stadium in South City. However, we caught the perps, who were friends with Mizuki. We released them, after admitting they were fan girls. However, this later believed that the mission was a farce. The whereabouts of Stephanie McMahon are still at large, as we rumor to think that she was kidnapped by Onigiri.  
>Then there was our rescue mission inside the center of the Earth. ISIS agents were captured by Ayame Sohma and Osaka. We infiltrated the base and snuck in to rescue them."<em>

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 92:<br>_Heather asked, "Any reason why they are stuck?"

Heather continued, as she looked through the glass. She then blushed, seeing Lana. She said, "For someone who's beautiful, she's no Farra."

Farra snapped, "BEG PARDON?"

Mizuki said, "Well, I detect a weak life sign. No doubt about it. They're trapped inside."

Peter said, "Gee, I wonder how they'd breathe inside this prison."

Steven said, "We'll have to break it open and free them!"

Mizuki said, "Wait. Maybe I can find a weak point."

She held up her chrome hands and fired a red laser beam at the diamond prison. Her beam penetrated on the side, as it showed a weak abrasion. She then moved the laser around, looking for a weak spot.

"I know diamond don't break, but maybe we can find a small crevice that can shatter this cube." She said, "If I see a dark red pulse, I'll find it."

Steven asked, "We better hurry, before those three evildoers return from upward."

He ordered, "Mizuki! Find the weak spot!"

Mizuki continued, running around the diamond prison. She checked each side, investigating with her laser, and found no luck on a weak spot.

Mizuki huffed, "No crevice, No weak spot, nothing. Ayame and Osaka must've planned ahead."

Peter said, "Allow me! Maybe I can break it with my fists!"

He launched a right fist, but was blocked by Mizuki. "NO! You can't! If this diamond shatters, along with _them _in it, they'll die!"

He yelled, "COME ON! JUST ONE PUNCH?"

Farra yelled, "_DO NOT _BREAK THE ISIS AGENTS!"

Steven cried, "ARE YOU MAD?"

Peter shouted, "LET ME GO!"

The Gang restrained Peter, as he wanted to punch the prison. As the scuffle continued, Mizuki was shoved off, knocking onto the diamond block. It tipped over, as the huge prison block was smashed into pieces.

The Gang screamed, as they noticed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Steven shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Mizuki panicked, "It was an accident! My boyfriend _shoved _me!"

Peter barked, "I did not!"

Heather cringed, "Nuts! Our mission was a bust! We were beaten by the obsceneness of the braveness!"

Farra sighed, "And by the brainless…"

Mizuki looked at the pile, as Archer got up, still in whole. He moaned, "Jesus… Somebody get the number of that truck."

Lana got up, too, as she asked, "What happened?"

Archer looked at The Gang and asked, "Who the shit are you?"

Steven introduced himself, "We are The Gang. We are AAW agents, hired by Kanaka Nanase, to help you out."

Ray said, sarcastically, "Oh, goody. The help has arrived."

Lana said, "Thank god you guys came. Thanks to Archer's depraving mouth…"

Cyril added, "Once again…"

Lana continued, "Shut up. …we ended up here, by the same assholes that imprisoned us in a flying ship, long ago."

Farra asked, "Any reason why you were captured?"

Mizuki said, "Dude, remember? They killed a snake beast, who was a friend of the Shy Guys."

Lana said, "No shit."

* * *

><p>Steven C continued:<br>_"This later led to Mine Kuramae as a mass-produced gynoid that works for Ayame and Osaka. They escaped, but we did rescue the ISIS agents.  
>But so far, the missions were big, leading to the end of it all, when The Gang, the Kona Force, and all of us battled Onigiri… only to end up losing to Tohru's huge alter-ego, which has no name, as we know of."<em>

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 102:<br>_Percival struggled against Tohru, as she pushed his wrist away, "Seriously, you had this coming, you feral ass! You never said you were _Government _agent!"

Percival cried, "Well, it was classified! But you would've trusted me, until you decided to murder countless lives!"

She roared, "Heartless pig! It's time you knew about me… and my evil powers!"

He roared, "MY DEAD BODY!"

She pointed the dagger to his heart, as they tried to break free. Her eyes turned purplish and grew fangs from her mouth. She snarled and roared at him, as he was shocked. He jumped back and was frightened.

"SHE'S… SHE'S _NOT _HUMAN!" He shrieked, "What is that?"

"FOOL! I let you attack me!" She snarled in a demonic voice, "Congrats to you, everybody! You're the _2__nd__ fools _to witness my TRUE form! I WILL DESTROY YOU… **WITH MY BRUTE FORCE!**"

She got up. She glowed in a dark aura and started to grow big. She then consumed herself into a white glow, as she grew into a monstrous beast. Her skin changed into lumpy white skin, looking like rice, with her fingers made of California Rolls, her eyes made of seaweed, and her mouth full of razor sharp teeth, made of cold steel. Nigirimeshi has returned!

_**NOTE: **__Nigirimeshi is Tohru Honda's TRUE Form, a la the Congregated Control. She transforms herself into a huge yeti-like sushi beast, with California Rolls for fingers and rice for skin. This form defeated The Gang and Kona Force, after she killed Byakuya Kuchiki. But she fell to Haruka, in the final moments.  
>And NO, it's not edible… That's how the Onigiri, i.e. her, is.<em>

Peter cried, "Oh, god! What is that thing?"

Jonesy and Jude were frightened, as Wyatt shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"Steven Cooke doesn't like this! What the fuck is that?" Steven shouted.

Mizuki gasped, "I DON'T KNOW! I'm scanning her body… but it's _inconclusive_!"

Caitlin shrieked, "MONSTER!"

Wyatt shivered, as Farra growled, "No… Who is that beast?"

She growled, as she roared from the heavens, as she glowed in a reddish hue. She smirked, as she pounded her chest with her fists.

"No…" Percival stammered, "It's… It can't be… Why did she suddenly change into a huge yeti?"

Peter growled, "No matter… We can best her!"

He roared, "FIT THE ROOM!"

He grew into twenty feet, as he almost hit the ceiling, as he confronted Nigirimeshi, the monster formerly known as Tohru Honda.

He then roared, as he launched a huge uppercut.

"JUSTICE RAILWAY UPPER!"

**POW!  
><strong>He slammed Nigirimeshi in the chin, but was unaffected.

"**ROOOOOOOAR!" **Tohru thundered in a huge monstrous roar.

She swatted at Peter, knocking him down, shrinking him back to normal. She then went on a rampage and started to destroy each member of The Gang and the Kona Force. She lashed out at Farra, grounding her to the ground, mashed Heather down to the floor, with her foot, Jude and Caitlin fell to the wall, after being punted by the monstrous Nigirimeshi. In one swift slash of her claw, Tohru took down every single member of each group, sending them to the ground, completely battered and bloodied.

"Tohru…" Steven moaned, "Too… strong…"

Peter groaned, "Ow. Double ow. Triple ow. Infinite."

Jen heaved, as she was hurt, extremely bad, "I… can't feel… my arms… They hurt…"

Jude moaned, "Du-u-u-u-u-ude…"

Heather winced, "Sir, bring me a body bag… I mean, a doggie bag."

She dropped her head, as Tohru started to glow again, about to expand her lungs. She then roared, in a huge boom, as the entire group was sent to the glass window.

**SMASH!  
><strong>They all fell into a 666-meter plummet, smashing through the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed, as Nigirimeshi laughed evilly.

"Going… down…" she snarled, as she looked down.

She saw them all fall into the deep abyss, as she saw each of the Gang and Kona Force fall to their death.

* * *

><p>He finished the report:<br>_"We failed, but the girl called Haruka saved the day, destroying the nightmare, once and for all. By the way, we survived the plummet by the Nikki Ropponmatsu in the LSAAWS. A valiant effort, but that was the END of the evil reign. For now, it's going to continue. The worlds will remain this way, as we look for the solution, ourselves.  
>Until then, time to break, Homies!<br>Written by: Steven Cooke – AAW Agent, B-Class"_

He finished, as he smiled, "Aah… Now, time to relax and become what I am. And that's the lead singer of The Gang."

He grabbed his blazer, holding it over his shoulder. He left the office… smiling in arrogance.

"Steven Cooke needs rest, but his fans needed me. The show must go on!"

He disappeared into the door, which was through a flashing gleam of white.

_That's how most things end, through an exit. Think about it._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in <em>Mobile 8013<em>, the three robots, Fujii, Kato, and Mori, entered a huge white room. This was their huge experimental virtual room – _Teletron Thousand_. It is where they had a PERFECT record in simulations, during the war, using random items they scanned in the data library.

Fujii asked, "So, what shall we perform today, to help the simulation?"

Kato said, "Well, we should experiment paper. In Chapter 87 of _Miyazawa & May_, paper was strewn everywhere, during a pro wrestling show. A pro wrestler by the name of Daniel Bryan hired two girls to show his support, and in order to do so, he'd have the same two fan club members drop fliers on the audience."

She added, "But, the paper _never _reached the eyes of the audience, but was incinerated by fellow robots, Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmatsu 2."

Mori beeped, "Paper. This may help the war!"

Kato responded, "I do not think paper with pictures would help. But it's worth a shot."

Fujii suggested, "Oh! How is this? I think, instead of that theme song we see, we should use Daniel Bryan's theme song."

_The theme song to Daniel Bryan is "The Flight of the Valkyries". This was heavily remixed and redone, as a rock version._

Kato said, "Great idea, Fujii. But any idea what should we put on the paper?"

Fujii remarked, "Well, let's use the paper that was shown, for the time being, with Mister Goat Face chanting _"HAI! HAI! HAI!" _So, we know what really happened, if the sheets of paper weren't singed."

_Another word for decorated paper, printed as pictures and words, are called "Fliers"._

Kato said, "Good thinking. And with the fliers everywhere, this'll be interesting."

They held their hands out, as Mori shouted, "SUBARU!"

A huge white flash is shown, as Subaru Mikage asked, "You rang?"

The robots were over the planet, which was an exact simulation.

Mori beeped, "Experiment… Start!"

The experiment began, as a rocket appeared, with Subaru and Chisa onboard, with five-ton crates.

Chisa cheered, "This will be the best promo, ever! Mister Goat Face is going to like this."

Subaru said, "I know. His whiskers and his catchphrases are so dreamy, you know! PAGYU! Subaru is getting excited!"

They poured the paper, as _Daniel Bryan's theme _played.

"YES! YES! **YES!**" The girls cheered, as the paper surrounded the Earth.

_**Straight Title Robot Anime  
>For Bryan<strong>_

A white robot zoomed off, as it held its sword up, through paper, which burned away.  
>Three black robots walk through the city, only to be covered in the sheets.<br>A red and blue robot prepared for battle against three green robots, but their faces were covered with paper, blasting each other into pieces. They all exploded. More robots exploded, after they were surrounded by fliers of Daniel Bryan.  
>The white robot battle a huge black boss robot, in a sword fight, but that, too, ended with them both, covered in paper, but they fell to the ground, unharmed, but with paper cuts on their chrome armor.<br>Finally, a huge laser cannon appeared, as the robots fired, but they slipped on some fliers, sending the cannon in a spinning motion, burning the fliers, the city, _and _each robot. The city was left in a burning disaster.

Above the planet, the simulation ended.

Fujii said, "Oh, dear. I forgot that paper was flammable."

Kato said, "It gets worse. It would appear that this produced more casualties than fan-worship. So much for Mr. Bryan."

Mori beeped, "Experiment failed!"

When I said "_Perfect record in simulations_", I meant a _winless_ record.

Kato asked Fujii, "Fujii… What do you mean by _"Goat Face_"?"

Fujii giggled in an embarrassing look.

_Of course, we'll get back to them, later. Right now, here's a clip from Chapter 87, explaining what they mean._

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 87:<br>_The Gang arrived at the scaffold, as Mizuki was slipping a bit. Subaru grabbed her wrist and said, "Mizuki, hang on!"

Peter called, "HEY! Get your hands off my girlfriend, Subaru!"

Heather cried, "SUBARU?"

Farra shouted, "I KNEW IT! Chisa and Subaru are the saboteurs!"

Subaru cried, as she let go, "NO! SUBARU HAS A RIGHT TO EXPLAIN! PLEASE, let me explain, you know!"

She dropped to her knees and sobbed, "Subaru didn't mean NO harm! We wanted to help Daniel Bryan!"

Mizuki cried, "Uh, guys?"

Peter ran to Mizuki, as Farra asked, "But why?"

Chisa confessed, "Because… Because, we had an agreement from Daniel Bryan, giving him an endorsement for _Tsukamoto Printing._ It wasin a way of respect, since he's well-known in the ring. Chisa didn't know it would be propaganda!"

Heather shouted, "Why would you do that?"

Sumiyoshi said, _They are fan club members._

Farra growled, "All that, for _this_?"

Mizuki was pulled up by Peter, but he suddenly felt dizzy.

"PETER! HELP ME!"

"I'm trying… I just remember…"

He screamed, "I'm afraid of heights!"

He grabbed her, but slipped off the catwalk. Farra grabbed his waist and called, "Don't you die on us, Big Guy!"

"HOW?" He yelled.

She was losing her footing, as well. "WHOA!"

She slipped off.

"GOTCHA!" Heather grabbed Farra's ankles, but struggled to pull up.

"WHAT DO YOU THREE WEIGH, 1,000 POUNDS?" She yelled.

Sumiyoshi grabbed Heather and pulled her up, with Farra, Peter, and Mizuki in tow.

"Heave, ho, heave, ho…" Heather chanted, as The Gang was pulled back up from the catwalk. However…

"PAGYU! Oh, god, are you okay?"

Subaru ran to them, but accidentally knocked a crate over, with Chisa in front of it. Chisa fell screaming, as the paper flew around the arena.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"CHISA!" Mizuki yelled.

"NO!" Subaru shrieked.

But then, Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 flew into the arena, in their jets, and saved her, just before she landed on the concrete. They flew up in the middle of the arena and blasted each flier, surrounding the crowd, into ashes.

Cole screamed, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Lawler cried, "Amazing!"

The Miz gasped, "Awesome…"

"Aw, and I wanted to see what it said!" Excel bawled.

Hyatt said, "Whoa… The Miss Ropponmatsus saved the day."

Iwata cheered, "ROPPONMATSU! YAY!"

Matsuya smiled, "I guess they were fixed, after all."

Percival smirked, "Even with glitch-worthy gadgets, they are somewhat useful, as well."

Steven groaned, "Aw, man. Why didn't I get the fun?"

Watanabe said, "Save it for later chapters, dude."

Steven smiled, "Thanks, homey."

Cole announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, paper is strewn around the arena… but I guess they were singed by these two girls, flying in jetpacks!"

Lawler smiled, "I love South City!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Broken Shades, Narue was feeling blue, sitting in the courtyard, as Dawn approached her.<p>

"Hey," Dawn said.

Narue said, "Oh, Dawn. How are you?"

"Not too well. Narue, I heard that you helped Narue Android. Excel told me, who heard it from Excel, after she ran into her, during Christmas shopping… Uh, well… of course, that's how Excel said, in her weird way."

_Excel told Dawn, "Hey! Funny story Excel heard from her, Hikari! Excel heard, who know from Excel, at first, who knew from Rachel, who knew from Hatchan, and who knew from Lord Il Palazzo that Narue Android, the evil Narue Nanase gynoid, has gone legit and disappeared! But it seems funny. It was not how Excel heard it, since she heard it from her, who heard it from her, then Hatchan, then Rachel and Il Palazzo, but it seemed odd."_

Narue giggled, "Oh, that… Well, it's a funny story."

* * *

><p><em>It happened during Chapter 100, but here's the entire story:<br>_Ran Moore knocked on Narue's door. Narue opened it and asked, "Oh. You. Ran, right?"

"Yes, it's me~," she winked, "I wanted to come and visit, since Narumi-Chan left, to go for something she has planned. She visited me, but then felt like leaving, again."

"Oh?" Narue asked, "Where is she off to? She was just here, a while back."

"Well, she wouldn't say. She said something about a score to settle. May I come in?"

"Okay. Make yourself at home. Excel and Hyatt are gone for the day, at their, apparently their _94__th _part-time job. But hey, no biggie."

She let her in, as she shut the door.

In Narue's room, they share some tea together. Ran bowed and said, "Thanks."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Narue asked.

Ran said, "It's about Narumi-Chan. You know, the Narue Android?"

"Oh, right. But… Narue Android is evil, but she happened to be a good girl, after she saved Big Bertha."

"I didn't know that. I am sorry about that, but she and I used to live here, and she wasn't that evil…"

"YOU KNEW NARUE ANDROID?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, I left her, after she killed again. I tolerate her killings, since she is a mean woman. But she wanted to stay by me. It was unknown why she killed, but she keeps talking about you… and hopes she wanted to be like you, one day."

Narue sighed, "We somehow have a difference of meeting. She wants my blood. Sadly, she has never done it."

Ran sobbed, "And to think I ever loved her… You see… I am an android that experiences love and other huge emotions… But I never confessed to her."

Narue smiled, "You remind me of Rachel. _She _had a love bug in me, but stopped after dating Ropponmatsu 2. Their date lasted a day, and then Rachel broke up with her… after she, uh, broke her."

Ran Moore gasped, "Wow! How horrible… Is Ropponmatsu 2 okay?"

"Yeah. She was rebooted. Who knew Rachel knew how to please and love a girl."

"Oh. But how would you know about it?"

Narue confessed to her that she was spying on Rachel and Ropponmatsu 2, after curious about Rachel's change. She then was attacked by Rachel, after R-2 thanked her for the wonderful time, ruining Rachel's romance. Ran was furious by her actions that she scolded her and lectured her.

"Miss Nanase, you should've known better than to interfere in someone's _intimate _moments! How would you feel if someone like you tried to ruin _your _date? It's wrong, and you have to be grateful for your friends! Love has an impact, and it grows deep within the human heart… and also mine, too."

Narue sighed, as Ran lectured her, "Yes, Ran. Yes, Ran… Of course, but Farra told me to leave it alone."

Ran asked, "Uh… What do you mean?"

* * *

><p><em>Here's what she meant. This is from Chapter 80:<br>_Farra spoke with Narue, following her interference with Rachel and R-2, "You had Rachel as your best friend, and you acted like an asshole. She's a lesbian? Fine. But don't change her. She's happy for what she is. I have a sister like that, and I approve of her lifestyle. We never speak _occasionally_, but it's what she chose. She was dumped by many boys, while my first boyfriend was a murderer. That's how it is, when you represent Stevens."

"Really?"

"I heard about it from Steven, who heard it from Peter, who heard it from Excel, who heard it from Himeko, who heard it from Ropponmatsu 1. Rachel and Ropponmatsu 2 are done, huh?"

"It's my fault. Why didn't I stay home? It'd be less painful. But I broke them up, because I changed Rachel from something that she's not. What should I do?"

Farra said, "Well, you're on your own on this. I think you owe her an apology."

She went back to Room 203 and concluded, "But… If she returns to her girl-love behavior… leave it the hell alone and move on."

She shut the door, as Narue sighed. She then saw Rachel, walking to the motel, all sad. Narue rushed down and confronted her.

"Ropponmatsu 2 called me to come here," she said.

Narue said, "I know. Farra and I had a chat together."

They started to speak.

"I…"

"I…"

They both cried, "I just…"

They paused, as Narue confessed. She said in a sad voice, "I'm really sorry for ruining your date."

Rachel blushed and said, "It's okay. I'm sorry I blew up at you."

Narue vowed, "Rachel… You can date Ropponmatsu 2… or anybody else… until Onigiri is stopped. But, I won't interfere."

Rachel then said, "You're right. That's why I came to say goodbye to her."

She held her and said, "Narue-Chan…"

Narue blushed, "Rachel?"

They kissed each other, without hesitating, as Narue thought, "Well… I cannot make her mad. She's scary like that. But at least I cured her. Farra's right. I cannot break up her ambition and change her from being what she is not."

They stopped kissing, as Narue smiled, "Well… That was a go-ahead…"

She scolded, "But _that's _it!"

Rachel said, "I'll make it up to you. Once Onigiri, nay, Tohru Honda is stopped, what do you say we go out to the amusement park for some fun? I wanted a friendly day with you."

Narue giggled, "It's a date."

* * *

><p>Narue continued, "So, after that, I decided to stop being such a nosey little woman. Rachel is a lesbian? Fine. But that was Onigiri's doing. Who knows when she'll be cured?"<p>

Ran asked, "What happened next?"

Narue sighed, "She's incurable. She's currently dating Excel, who loved her. Don't ask why, but I think she changed her arousal vibes from gynoid to blonde. Excel's a blonde, and she and Hyatt were my friends and roommates, during the whole situation."

Ran Moore then said, "I'm not like her. I'm not like my human counterpart. But I have loved my boyfriend, Harley… but he hasn't spoken to me in months, after I left to bunk at my own place. I was created to give a cheer and show support, but my programming was defunct. It turns out that _no one _wanted an obsolete fembot, who is a cheerleader. After that, my creator, Hatori Sohma, wanted me to experience human life. And I did… and I wound up losing Narumi. It was all because of her bloodlust."

Narue said, "Take my advice, Ran. I want you to tell her how you feel and leave it the hell alone. If she loves you, go ahead. But don't make the same mistake Rachel did. Try not to become creepy and stalker-like, and freak her out. Just be happy for her."

Ran smiled and said, "Thanks… Narue Nanase, even for an evil android's prey, you're a true friend."

"I'm glad we had this talk, Ran," she said, as Ran Moore left the apartment.

Ran said, "So, do you think Narumi will understand?"

Narue said, "I'm sure she will."

Narumi called, "Ran?"

She went upstairs, as Ran gasped, "Narumi?"

Narumi appeared, as she confronted Ran Moore.

* * *

><p>"I didn't catch what happened, but I overheard that Narumi disappeared, after that," Narue said to Dawn, "Since then, Ran Moore told me thanks for helping her curing Narumi."<p>

She thought, "Still… Why _did _she come here, in the first place?"

Dawn said, "Oh, how sad. But that's life. Narumi Nanase wanted to be whole, so she left her. And she never lost her killing instinct."

Narue said, as she smiled, "Still… It was nice to see her, again. She was a real friend, even though we are the same."

Dawn giggled, "Well, at least you're happy, now that Narue Android is gone from your hair."

She asked, "By the way, you ever heard of Chitose Hibiya?"

"Yeah. She's my _EX-_manager! She soiled my panties, during a show I was doing! And I fired her! Lately, she's been eaten by a whale! Rest in Hell, Hibiya… Hope you get digested."

She explained to her, "Oh. It was during the summer. You see-."

"I heard it from Haruka. Unfortunately, she's _not _in the whale."

"She's not?"

"No. She's dead."

Narue shrieked, "**WHAT? **Chitose Hibiya's dead?"

Dawn held up a radio and played the news:  
><em>(Cole): Michael Cole with breaking news, during the Alternate World conflict. In the shores of the Great White Ocean, Chitose Hibiya was found dead, with a huge puncture wound in her chest. It was reported that she was murdered by the Narue Android, who said that she wanted payback. No report was made why, but it was reported by Sterling Archer of ISIS, who, along with his three partners, witnessed the entire moment. He had this to say…<em>

_(Archer): Well, she said that she wanted to be whole, and she stabbed her, with her bare hands. Plus, I wanted to kill her, after she killed Lana. Long story…  
>(Lana): Uh, Archer, you're bringing it up again. And, for the record, I was-.<br>(Archer): Revived, after a shot to the head! God, don't you people remember your extra death spots?  
>(Lana): NO! And, shut up, the reason you DIDN'T help was because you didn't want to die, too!<br>(Archer): ALRIGHT, SHUT UP! I WAS CHICKEN!  
>(Lana): HAH! She gloated, knowing the answer to his cowardice. ANY-way, after she killed her, she just walked away.<br>(Archer): It was, like… and ice cold stare.  
>(Lana): Ice cold? More like-.<br>(Archer): Heat from Hades, Lana! I would say something different, but not on an interview. Anyway, she just fled, in a motorcycle.  
>(Lana): I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!<br>(Archer): Lana, they want to know the truth, and Cyril was too chicken to fire at the android! This girl, who went into an alias, then sounded like an ice cream truck! Like a chopper in a huge freezer!  
>(Lana): It was rather weird, having an ice cream truck jingle inside her motorcycle.<br>(Archer): Heh… She's such a pussy. Who heard of an ice cream bike?  
>(Lana): You know who ELSE is a pus-?<em>

_(Cole): Hibiya was once the landlord of the Gub Jobasaki, before turning into a minion of Onigiri, as reported by a Miss Lana Kane._

_(Lana): We met her before, in some sort of Rice Ball Cult Meeting…  
>(Archer): Balls.<br>(Lana): …and, shut up, she was like, "Onigiri~, ya, ya, ya-ya-ya~…" and some sort of shit. That was their minions… I think. But no one knew how she was eaten by a whale and was tortured by a yellow sponge, or so she says.  
>(Archer): Yellow spon-? OH, MY GOD, Lana! SpongeBob Squarepants?! He was in a whale with Hibiya? ARE YOU SHITTING ME?<br>(Lana groans)  
>(Archer; chuckling): I thought it would be Pinocchio. Right? But who knew?<br>(Lana): Archer…  
>(Archer): It would've been better, if she met with Patrick, Squidward, and that red shitass crab.<br>(Lana): Are you done?  
>(Archer): … … …Yeah, I'm done.<br>(Lana): Then SHUT UP and let me do the interview!_

_(Cole): More on the interview, later at 11. News on Chitose Hibiya, about her past, before she became a vicious woman – Hibiya was also the talented agent of dancing idol, Narue Nanase, whom she was fired for ruining a pair of underpants. Nanase fired Hibiya and left… leaving Narue happy, as we speak. Hibiya changed, when she-._

Narue turned off the radio and said in a calm tone, "Good riddance!"

Dawn asked, "Why? Aren't you angry by it?"

"How can I?" She yelled in anger, "That was $500 panties she ruined, damn it! I'm simply livid!"

Dawn stammered, and then giggled, "Ah… Okay, then… That was completely silly of her."

"Silly, nothing! That bitch can burn in hell, for all I care! I'm _glad _Narue Android killed her!"

Narue scoffed, as Dawn walked away, "Okay. Glad we talked. Anyway, I'll see you later… I guess…"

"Yeah, sure."

Narue then sat down and felt happy. She whispered, knowing Narumi.

"Thank you, Narumi Nanase…"

**XXXXX**

Narumi Nanase, meanwhile, in Oceanside Koopa Beach, was resting in her chair, as Ran Moore, in a blue bikini, went by her.

"Some winter vacation, huh, Narumi-Chan?" Ran giggled.

Narumi said, "Yes. The Koopas here are cute, and the food is so exotic. I'm glad you came to visit me, after the whole space thing."

Ran said, "Well, I'm happy that we have been together, since Kagura Sohma tried to kill Narue and Rachel. But of course, I wonder why."

Narumi replied, "Well, Rachel told me. It was Tohru Honda's doing. Last I heard, after I killed Miss Hibiya, Tohru is gone. I think Haruka did the thing… so they say."

She smiled and responded, "Well… Haruka was the reason I was changed. You never met her. She was jovial and sweet, and she had good friends. I was to kill her, at the time, but something inside me halted my functions. It was when I remembered that Hatori said something about me."

_It was during the EXTRA Chapter, following Chapter 100._

She continued, "He said that all life is fine. What I did, after I was activated was intentional. I killed a man, but I had no emotions. I felt awful. But then that perverted Dr. X told me this – He said that…"

_X felt her head, and then responded, "You shouldn't be like this. Granted that you wanted to kill, for one person you wanted dead, but it's not enough. You're very special to me. You may not know it, but someone like you deserves a life, without pain and suffering, which is caused by or towards you. You lost your friend, you felt used, and you even wanted to be satisfied over the death of Narue Nanase. Still… I'll make sure that you don't work for cultists like Onigiri."_

Ran asked, "Incidentally, did you manage to find out who he was?"

Narumi replied, "No. But I wish I knew. If it wasn't Hatori, then someone else was. He's out there, somewhere, and I wish I knew who he was…"

Ran said, "Well, I won't stop you."

"Thanks."

**XXXXX**

In an underground lab, Doctor X unmasked himself and said, "It was for your own good, Narue Android. I did what I had to do… for Narue's Sister."

He had black hair and tan skin. It was Harley Hartwell, the AAW's leading covert agent.

"Kanaka will be pleased, now that we have learned that Narue Android's gone legit," he said, "All I had to do was become Dr. X, and reprogram her. The _REAL _Doctor X was killed in an accident. Luckily, I read his files on the AAW File, compliments of Hajime Yagi. His real identity is still an enigma, to her."

He then typed in his iPhone, "But the feed says that she killed Chitose Hibiya, and then left. I'll have Iizuka and Yagi pick up her corpse, once they are done in HQ, during Miss Kanaka's briefing."

A girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue shirt and skirt, lied down on the table, as she spoke, "I'm ready, doctor."

"Uh, Kirsten. Game's over," Harley said, "We have Narue Android rehabilitated, before she helped with the Great White Ocean."

Kirsten Thomas was _also _an AAW Covert Agent. She then whined, "Yeah, but… Aren't you going to reprogram me, too, you perv?"

Harley yelled, "DUMMY! That was the _real _Doctor X!"

"Oh, yeah? You felt her bare skin, after you deactivated her!"

"It was merely to see how lifelike she was."

"Yeah, right. You are _merely_ a robo-fetish, you know that? I'll bet that you had C-3PO as your guide to robo-romance…"  
>"Now, wait a minute, leave the Droids out of this! I am not that kind of lover!"<p>

They continued to argue and bicker, all night long, but returned to AAW HQ, after they grew tired.

* * *

><p>After that, the seasons changed… and it was winter. It was Christmas Eve. May was sitting by the Christmas Tree that Narue decorated. She then thought about Yuki, and then started to remember how she fought Tohru Honda… in one final showdown.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was in Chapter 103, pitting Giantess Haruka and Nigirimeshi, at the top of Onigiri Tower:<br>_May pulled herself up, as Nigirimeshi yelled, "Lucky shot, punk!"

She kicked her off, as May hung on to the edge, again. Nigirimeshi then said, "You think you can bounce back, just because you're up the biggest building in the world? Prepare to plummet 666 meters to your death, Haruka!"

She stomped on her hand and shouted, "HARUKA! It's not too late! Unless you want to be a fossil, inside New Pork City, join me and my rule, and we shall conquer the Alternate Worlds, as it is!"

May yelled, as she held on, "NEVER!"

She ranted, "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! NOR DO I WANT TO JOIN YOUR BAND OF EVIL MINIONS!"

Tohru yelled, "Very well… THEN FEEL MY WRATH!"

She raised her leg up and was about to stomp, until…

"HEY, TOHRU!" Yukino yelled.

She swung her pipe at her ankle and bashed it. It didn't show any affect.

"Uh…" Yukino trembled, and then giggled, "I was kidding?"

Tohru growled, as she picked up Yukino with her hand and snarled, "YOU! You have interfered in my business, for the LAST TIME!"

She said, "If I cannot kill you on the outside… then… I will kill you, in my stomach!"

She then opened her mouth and inhaled Miyazawa.

May cried, "NO!"

Yukino shrieked, as she went into her mouth. She closed her mouth, swallowing her whole.

"Now, in her body, let's see if she can handle the gastric juices inside of me… and slowly but surely, she'll melt away, preventing _another _save by your friend!"

She added, "But if she's too much to digest, I'll have her out of my ass."

May yelled, "Well, it was a sick joke, bitch! But you, of all people, know that eating a person whole can make you choke!"

Tohru laughed, "Oh? And what makes you think I am like that, huh? She's delicious…"

May socked her gut and yelled, "YOU BITCH! GIVE YUKI BACK!"

Nigirimeshi responded, "No. She'll be dead, if you resist me! JOIN ME, OR I KILL YOU!"

May continued to sock, as Tohru barked, "STOP IT! I mean it! She's gone forever, and you cannot have her back! Try as you might, but she'll never come back, just like April, Michi, and you're little pal, Dawn!"

"So, what if it won't bring them back! I'll devote my life into saving everyone, including you! You're still inside yourself, and you won't end, until everyone, other than your slaves, are dead!"

Tohru laughed, as she grabbed May, and lifted her up. She pleaded, "NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Nigirimeshi then shouted, "I! HAVE HAD ENOUGH! **OF YOU!**"

She raised her up and laughed evilly, as the snow continued to fall.

But, little does she know, inside the belly of the beast, Yukino, unharmed by Tohru's gastric acid, walked around her labyrinthine gut. She then said, "I know this is stupid, but seeing her plum reminded me of a weak spot. It has to be here somewhere, before I get digested wrong."

She walked around her stomach and saw a huge purple plum, on top of her heart. She gasped, "No… Could this be the heart of Onigiri? Figures. I mean plums are made with rice."

As she walked toward it, bats flew by and attacked Yukino. She swatted them away, as she ran towards Tohru's evil heart.

"When I get back, I have to learn about operating on a human body, other than plastic surgery."

She climbed up Tohru's ribcage and rice-made muscles and approached the huge plum, which had a blackish bruise on it. She then stood on her feet and steadied herself.

"Haruka… Forgive me…"

Miyazawa held her arms up and said, "See you in hell… ONIGIRI!"

**BAM!  
><strong>She slammed her plum with both her fists, as she fell down into the soft ground, inside Tohru.

Nigirimeshi then began to heave May off, but she felt a stab in her chest. She dropped May and held her gut.

"NO! My… My heart!" She growled, "How can she?"

She roared, "NO! THE WOMAN I DEVOURED! HOW DID SHE SURVIVE? I _KNEW _I SHOULD'VE CHEWED HER UP!"

Yukino then cried, "Now! How do I get out of here?"

She then climbed up Tohru's body and headed towards her esophagus. May regained consciousness and saw Tohru, being shrunk down to normal.

"I'll never make it!" Yukino cried, as the cavernous insides of Tohru Honda closed in.

However, a hand grabbed her.

"YOU!"

She was pulled off, as Tohru was reverted to normal. May cried, as she was back to normal, as well. She then said, "It won't make Yuki return, but…"

She held up her hands and started to produce a huge light plasma fireball. Tohru kneeled down, as she was coughing and hacking. She then sobbed, "Please… No… have mercy… No one could've defeated me! I beg you! Don't kill me!"

May said nothing. Her eyes swelled into tears, as she began to fire.

"NO! NO!" Tohru screeched.

May shouted, "IT ENDS NOW! TOHRU HONDA! AND **THIS IS FOR DAWN!**"

She blasted her with a huge fireball, as Tohru flew from off the roof, and fell from the top of her skyscraper.

Tohru shouted, "NO! I CANNOT LOSE! I AM ONIGIRI! I AM THE GODDESS OF THE WORLDS!"

She then glowed and broke apart from her body, "HANA! UO! I AM SORRY!"

Her body started to crack and rip apart.  
>"<strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>"

**BOOOOOM!  
><strong>Tohru imploded in the sky, in the middle of the sky, as snow regained its whiteness. The nightmare of Onigiri has finally ended.

* * *

><p>And since then, she got Dawn back, but lost Yukino, when she decided to return home to her husband and kids. She let out a tear and whispered, "Yuki…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>She still remembered that day, in Chapter 104, when Yukino said goodbye to May:<br>_"Yuki? You're leaving me?"

"May, I'm proud of you… You helped me, and I did help you back. But I should find Arima and be with him. For now, I cannot thank you enough for staying by my side…"

May smiled and said, "Yeah."

She hugged her and said, "I'll miss you, Yuki."

Matsuya said, "Alright, Mrs. Arima. It's time to go home."

Yukino called to her dog, "Pero Pero!"

Her dog hopped on her shoulder, as Yukino said, "Well, May… This is where we part ways."

May smiled and said, "Please come and visit me, Yuki…"

Yukino said, "Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

She winked, "Haruka."

May blushed, as she laughed. Narue, Excel, and Hyatt approached her and hugged her. The Daitenzin took Yukino away, as she was heading to see her husband. The Gang and the Ropponmatsus returned to their rooms, as May waved goodbye to Yukino. Percival returned to his limo and left, after he said his goodbyes to The Gang.

"Yuki! Goodbye! Come see me soon!" May waved, cheering to Yukino.

She went in the Daitenzin's huge van, as they and the Kona Force went in. She said, waving back, "I'll miss you, Haruka!"

The van drove away, as the girls waved goodbye.

"Goodbye!" They all cried.

May wept, as she said, "Yuki…"

* * *

><p>"Christmas isn't Christmas, without Yuki," she said, as she glowed in a white aura.<p>

She prayed, "Yuki… Please be safe."

Narue gasped, seeing her bright powers. She then pondered and had an idea. She opened the window and shone the gleam of light, outside.

"Hey, it worked for Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," Narue said to the 4th wall.

From far away, Yukino was about to go to bed, when she saw the light. It was from miles away, as she smiled, knowing who it was.

"May." She said, "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise you."

She then went to sleep, as May continued to shine on, until midnight.

Back at her room, May carried Narue into her futon and tucked her in. May was sound asleep, as Narue kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Haruka…" she whispered.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Haruka woke up, without opening her gifts. She was still sad, as she held a picture of April, with a black ribbon over it. However, she heard a knock on the door.

She called, "Yes! Here I come!"

She opened the door and saw a woman with a black winter coat. She smiled, "Merry Christmas, Haruka…"

May was shocked, but was in tears of happiness. Yukino Miyazawa returned to her.

"YUKI!" She hugged her, as Yukino laughed.

"I saw you, last night… with those powers you had." Yukino said.

"WHAT powers?" May shouted.

She then giggled, "Ha, ha, ha. Oh, Yuki… You came back."

Yukino said, "I only came to visit you. I had a feeling that you needed me. If you want, you can come visit my family."

May said, as she wiped her tears, "Sure. I don't mind staying with you. It's all I wanted."

She turned to April's portrait and said, "April… I'll be going now. Goodbye."

She put the picture down, as May got dressed in her pink coat and said, "Okay. I'm ready."

Yukino and May walked together, as they headed to the Arima House, through the snow. May was finally happy that she spent Christmas with the one she cared for… and the one who she trusted, during the hell that Onigiri had made.

April then said, from in the picture, "I have nothing more for you, May. This is goodbye. And I hope you'll be safe, on your own… And also, please be careful, when showing yourself to evil people."

Her ghost appeared, along with Michi's, and said, "There goes our friend… It's wonderful to be with her, after all these months."

Michi smiled, as she had a pink dress and a halo, "Yeah. But I sure wish that our city was back… But it's for the best, since we were used, poorly, by Tohru Honda. Haruka… Yukino… You're in God's hands now."

April laughed, "Man, Michi. You sure have a way with words."

Michi winked, as they disappeared, laughing in the echoes.

**XXXXX**

And since then, May and Yukino spent the rest of the holidays at Arima's house. When New Year's came around, May said goodbye to her. Of course, she'll never forget how she spent the holidays with the woman that was there for her, during Tohru Honda's evil plan… and then some.

After that, Haruka returned home to the Broken Shades, living with Narue Nanase.

But rest assured, fate _and _faith will bring these two back together, as Saki Hanajima's words were forthcoming. A newer threat will emerge. And if so, who is it and what do they have in store for Haruka?

* * *

><p>Back at <em>Mobile 8013, <em>the three robots were in a huge simulation room, where they use items from cultural areas, around the world. This ended up with their posing in random items, having a laugh.

Kato responded, "Start with another place to visit."

Fujii then activated a simulation of pictures of the Galleria Mall. She stated, "This place is called a Mall. A Mall is a huge place where you buy useful items. Certain malls have about over 200 places to shop."

Kato said, "Ah, good choice, fitting for this chat. In _"Miyazawa & May_", the Galleria Mall played host to a _Nikujaga Dumpling _kiosk. But before it started, two humans, Rino Rando and Jude Lizowski, suddenly started dating, during a bomb incident. Of course, it was there that trouble began, when Rino Rando's friend, Kanade Jinguji, started fighting, making it like a show."

_She left out the part of Blade and Christo's death by Byakuya, and Ron the Rent-a-Cop's death by Tohru. Here's what we know, from the Kiosk moment._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 86, when Kanade and Rino brawled. You know the rest:<br>_Kanade said, "Well, now that that's taken care of, what you say we have dance of death with Blade and Christo, before _Narue Nana-shithead_ becomes even more famous?"

Rino threw Pucchan to Excel, as Rino growled, "How about this?"

She beckoned her and said, "Fight me, big girl?"

Kanade gasped, "Rino?"

Rachel asked, "Rando, are you nuts? You cannot fight her! I fought her before, which was in a martial arts exhibition, and she was pretty good."

Rino said, "Kanade is no friend of mine, if she beats up people! I already know about Jude, my boyfriend… but I cannot stand by and have _you _ruin me! Can't you just leave it alone? I still love Jude, but I care for you, mostly, since you're my friend!"

Kanade cracked her knuckles and said, "Aw, sweet girl. I guess I owe you an apolo-."

**SMACK!**

"—gy!"

Rino hit Kanade and growled, "Allow me to _open your eyes, _Miss President!"

Kanade barked, "I AM DIRECTOR!"

They started to brawl in the mall, as the crowd watched on. Excel, Narue, and Rachel watched on in shock, as Blade and Christo crawled away.

Blade whimpered, "Let's head back to the Taj, before psycho-girl gets to us again."

Rino began to brawl at Kanade, jumping on her shoulders, delivering a barrage of punches. Kanade threw her down and delivered a swift knee strike to the face. Rino fell into the ground.

"Had enough?" Kanade smirked.

Rino tackled her and tossed her into the ground and called, "No. Not yet!"

They continued to fight, as Rachel sobbed, "NARUE! Do something! They're going to kill each other!"

Narue shouted, "We are, if you shut up! Excel and I have an idea!"

They pulled out a sign, which said "_Half-off snacks, during promotional fight_!"

Rachel shouted, "_That's _your idea? My god!"

Excel yelled, "HURRY! HURRY! HURRY! Enjoy our _Nikujaga Snacks, _and witness the fight of the century – Rando vs. Jinguji!"

Pucchan said, in Narue's hand, "And the price is half-off, for every snack treat pack!"

Narue shivered, "Whoa! How does he do that?"

Rachel was in disregard, "Why? Why has my life become cruel? Narue-Chan has sold out…"

**XXXXX**

Kanade and Rino continued to brawl, as Jonesy was in his work uniform.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

Narue cried, "Where have you been?"

Jonesy said, "Not that it's _your _business, but it was important. Rachel would tell you, if you'd get the chance."

Narue grumbled, "Which is not ever…"

Excel responded, "Less talking, more cooking! The promotion is awesome! Excel is getting too many orders, as long as Hatchan stays hidden!"

Hyatt, still dead, was covered in a tarp, avoiding _any _bad sales.

Narue yelled, "Garcia! Double the orders of Fired-Up Nikujagas, at once!"

Jonesy saluted, "Aye, aye!"

They continued to work, as the entire hero squad was stunned. Rino and Kanade continued to brawl, as Jude stepped in, stopping them.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" He yelled, separating them, "It's not worth it, anymore!"

Kanade shouted, "SHUT UP! This between me and Rino!"

R-1 stated, "You mean "Rino and I"."

Percival scolded, "Yeah, Ropponmatsu, would you stop talking for the moment?"

Jude exclaimed, "Come on, you girls! This is no way to brawl, over nothing!"

Rino shouted, "Kanade wanted to take me home, despite the fact that I love you!"

Kanade shouted, "A web of lies! I was only for her protection! Plus, those escaped refugees that came here tried to give Narue and Excel some dirty money!"

Jude called, "BRAS! DUDES! ENOUGH! You're being ridiculous!"

Rino pouted, as she grabbed Jude's shirt, "I'm sorry… I didn't know what came over me. Miss Kanade has a problem with Rachel-san, while Miyazawa and Haruka were having time together. Narue and Excel… and others… well… I know it's been fun, but there's something I want to know about you."

She then yelled, "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? You said that you're a game store owner, _not _a superhero agent!"

Jude exclaimed, "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! I _still _work at that place, but you have NO right to snoop in my secret life!"

Jonesy groaned, "Oh, give it a rest, Jude! They're bound to find out, soon enough! You two ladies are completely battered and bruised, but you two need to understand!"

"The man's right, kiddo," Pucchan remarked, "Just because you have such friendly quirks… it doesn't mean you can become separated. Kiddo, you love Jude, but you loved Kanade as a friend!"

Rino sobbed, "Pucchan…"

"And YOU, Kanade, I know you, pretty well, after meeting Cherie, and the Kanade Jinguji _I _know wouldn't become a bionic and sadistic crazed lover. She's a role model for women, everywhere!"

Matsuya asked, "Did _that _puppet talk on its own?"

Peter sighed, "That's an enigma…"

Pucchan concluded, "What do you say? Can we extend the olive branch on you two?"

Rino shouted, "NO!"

She then had second thoughts and said, "Oh… What the heck."

She hugged Kanade and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Kanade."

"I'm sorry, too, Rino…" Kanade said.

Jude smiled, as the rest cleared the crowd.

"Alright, now! Show's over!" Percival signaled, with one arm, since the other was on his stomach.

* * *

><p>Fujii added, "Now that you mention it, they had The Gang sing a song which ended up being overstuffed with donuts."<p>

Mori beeped, "_Musical number. Begin!_"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 85, cue music:<br>_The Gang looked around and scrambled to find the right donuts to test. Heather stayed put, since she'd stay away from them. As they lined up, Farra asked, "Heather? You want some?"

Heather shook her head and said, "Sorry. I hate donuts. It has milk in it."

Percival said, "They are _dough_nuts."

Heather shouted, "STUPID! I know that! But the creams and frostings and filling are milky!"

She added, "Besides, since I gave birth to Beth, I cut down on sweets. One time, I had to see a cookie place called "_Ninja Dave's_", during our L.A. excursion. Who would've guessed they make cookies, _without _butter? Not me."

The Gang nodded, "Oh…"

Percival said in praise, "Step-Sis, we all admire your willpower…"

Steven cheered, "Okay… More for us!"

Mizuki said, "Well, at least Onigiri is gone. That's something good."

They charged at the donuts.

_(Rock/Ska music begins)_

_(Steven): We've had a hard day; I think we earned a good time  
>(Farra): (Good times, good times, good times, WHOA!)<br>(Steven): Got a fistful of donuts; _COME ON, GUYS! Let's go nuts!_  
>(Peter &amp; Farra): (Thank you, dude; give me few)<em>

_(Percival): Inside the snowy fields  
>Give me a jelly-filled<br>(Peter, Mizuki, & Farra): (Give me more, give me more,  
>give me more, give me more)<em>

_(Percival): Another helping  
>would be a nice thing<br>(Peter, Mizuki, & Farra): (Give me more, give me more,  
>give me just a little more)<em>

_(Steven): We're savoring the flavor of the good life!  
>Come along and have a slice<br>of the GOOD LI-I-I-I-I-I-IFE!_

Of the GOOD LIFE!

_(The Gang): Think we need a little more  
>Think we need a little more<em>

_(Steven): Let's take a chance, and do just what we wanna  
>(Peter, Mizuki, &amp; Farra): (Do just what we wanna)<br>(Steven): Let's take another swing at the donut piñata!  
>(Peter &amp; Percival): (Hit it! Hit it! YAY!)<em>

_(Steven): We're savoring the flavor of the good life  
>Come along and have a slice<br>of the GOOD LI-I-I-I-I-I-IFE!_

_(Music slows down, as The Gang starts to weaken and cough)_

_(Steven; groaning): of the… Good li-i-i-i-i-i-ife…_  
>Unh… OH, boy…<br>Oh, boy…

Oh… man…

(_Music ends_)

"URK!" Steven croaked, as he collapsed, with his stomach plump.

The others, except for Heather, collapsed on the tile floor, with _very _full stomachs. Steven called to Heather, "Why aren't _you _eating them?"

Heather groaned, "Morons…"

Peter groaned, "So… full…"

* * *

><p>Fujii explained, "They actually sang it, as a way of tribute to The Aquabats. However, The Gang is a Beatles tribute band, but with their own songs."<p>

Kato remarked, "Well, it seems real than your impression of being full from fried eggplants, a while back."

Fujii giggled, "Well, that seems fair."

Mori said, "Mori… bored. Simulation! Simulation!"

Kato said, "Okay, okay! Well, it was nice to learn about the moments in Miyazawa & May. But let's use these elements of the mall and try to study them, so we may use it for laughter."

Fujii said, "I'll go first. I know just the thing."

Kato said, "Yes. Please."

Fujii started, as she grabbed a mop and started to dance with it. She asked it, "Shall I have this dance?"

The robots were in silence, as Kato giggled, "Uh… Fujii…"

Fujii said, "Well, this is actually a dancing pose. They have this… this thing called ballroom dancing, and they make you dance in a big stage."

Mori asked, in a normal voice, "Uh… Why the mop?"

Fujii said, "Oh, this? Seeing that I am a maid robot, I-."

She giggled, "I wanted to find a partner, so I went to the janitorial… closet."

Kato and Mori giggled, as well.

_For those who don't know, they are speaking unclearly, because they are laughing, which is somewhat a problem for them._

Kato said, "You had a wonderful dance partner."

She added, "In _6Teen, _Ron the Rent-a-Cop did a dance, similar to Christopher W**ken. It was considered internet gold."

Fujii tittered, "No, stop, Kato! That was too funny, remembering that video!"

Kato then said, "Okay. I'll go next."

Kato stood in a small food court table, as she froze in place, posing like a display mannequin. She was posed with her right arm on her hip, and her left arm pointing upward. Fujii and Mori were a bit confused.

Fujii gasped, "Oh, Kato!"

Mori then beeped, holding a wrench and screwdriver, "Repair… Repair…"

Kato moved and said, "No, no, I'm not broken. I was… posing for a magazine."

Fujii giggled, "Magazine?"

Kato explained, "See… We have these… these people that are frozen. They are called mannequins, which is French for _models_. And human models pose in magazines."

She added, "What I am doing is posing in a photo shoot, for a trophy."

Mori giggled, "You… You look sex-, hm, hm, hm…"

Kato replied, "Well, not exactly, but I look like the trophy for… Hm, hm, hm, _Best Robot_…

Fujii laughed, "That is so you, since it seems right. Just don't scare us like that…"

Mori said, "First prize… trophy…"

They giggled again.

Kato said, "Sorry. Now, if only we had a camera."

The robots giggled again, as Mori beeped, "Then… I go next…"

Kato stepped down, as Fujii replied, "Hai."

Mori then posed in a stance, holding huge shopping bags in her arms. She said, "CAW! CAW!"

She explained, "I'm a bird."

Kato asked, "A bird?"

Mori said, "These are my feathers. These shopping bags show off as wings."

Fujii laughed, "Caw! He, he, he… You're like a crow."

Mori said, "No. I am simply a cute little bluebird, fluttering in the breeze."

Kato said, "No, you said "CAW", which is a crow."

Mori shouted, "BIRDS CAW!"

The robots giggled, as Mori barked, "I am a birdy! Crows are black! Tweet, tweet, tweet~! CAW~! CAW~!"

Kato laughed, "You seemed to be a silver-plated flutter bird."

Mori complained, "At least I'm not a display dummy, or an Honorable Mention trophy!"

The room returns to white, as Fujii calmed down, "Well… Can you still fly?"

Mori said, "I still do."

She cried, as the others laughed, "Well… I should use these to glide."

The laughing calmed down, as Fujii concluded, "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so we end Season Four of Miyazawa &amp; May…<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a clear snowy day, in the Broken Shades, as May was walking back up to her room. She then read a note from Narue.<p>

"_Dear Haruka,  
>Have gone to the store. Will be back later. By the way, a package came for you.<br>Narue_"

She opened the door and saw a huge long box, with a tag that says "_To: Haruka, From Saki Hanajima_".

"Hanajima?" She thought, "I wonder what she wanted."

She read the note that was on the box.

"_Haruka,  
>I congratulate you on your epic battle with Tohru Honda. But I have predicted that your mission in this world is not done. Before you open the box, I should tell you about the situation. Haruka, she will help you, inside, since we waited for the right moment. With your powers, even if you deny it, she will make you understand our problem. There is a newer threat on the way. And as long as you listen to her, you can be able to stop it. I believe that you recognize this scenario, before.<br>Hanajima  
>P.S. – You may NOW open the box. After that, read the P.S.S. on the note."<em>

She opened the box and was in shock. She gasped, "Uh… Could it be?"

She saw a mannequin with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a slate grey school uniform and green skirt, with a pink scarf. May shivered, "Another one?! She's from the Coconut Mall… She's cute… but scary…"

She was right. It was the mannequin of Aya Hoshino, her prized student. May then read the bottom of the note.

"_P.S.S. – Once you find a way to wake her up, she'll help you understand. I'm sure she'll tell you __everything__."_

May dropped the note, as she was confused, "What does she mean? Isn't Tohru Honda gone?"

She picked up the Aya mannequin and said, "Welcome to our home, Miss… uh… Whoever you are."

She stood her in place and hugged her. She whispered, "I wish I knew… if I had powers… But it was all fuzzy to me."

She continued to hug, as Aya's blazer has a rice ball in her pocket, which is sleeping with its eyes closed. What could it be? And why is it snoring?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't miss Season Five of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May", coming soon!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cucumber then said, as he was in the snow, in the middle of the field, "Well, folks. I have writing to do. To you, <em>Miz-K, <em>I hope you get married to the lovely Aya (uh, Hasebe)."

He winked, "_Thanks for reading~!_"

He jumped up, hopping and bouncing away, like Daffy Duck.

"Hoo-hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo!" He hooted away, as he disappeared into the field.

_Seriously… What a yutz…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you next time…<strong>_


	119. Life Without Yuki

**_Last Time, on "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"…_**

* * *

><p>Cucumber, in his green shirt, is in a newsroom desk, reading the Current Events.<p>

"Hello, hello! I, Jerome "Jerry" Holowitz, a.k.a. Cucumber, hereby continue Miz-K Takase's Mis-Adventures, and all the wackiness, in this story, as we begin Season Five!  
>Anyhoo, here's the full dirt on Season Four…<br>Top Story – _Onigiri, a.k.a. Tohru Honda, tortures and humiliates the poor citizens in the Moji Mikisa, the name of the Alternate World Fusion, in which SHE caused. Many deaths were made, including Byakuya Kuchiki, Ron Rent-a-Cop, and even poor Hikari. The Gang, Kona Force, and others tried to oust her, but failed. ONE little girl, successful in her success, ended the nightmare… Or DID SHE?  
><em>Also in the news – _Haruka and Miyazawa break up, as Yukino returns home to her family, and leaving Haruka with Hikari, Excel, Hyatt, and others. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE TITLE? But moreover, Hanajima Saki is going to be watching over the little heroin."_

He shuffled the papers and said, "Sorry. _Heroine._ Someone made a typo. …_Heroine, due to a bigger threat, via fortunes. What IS this bigger threat, and will it affect the worlds?_"

He continued, "As May is relaxing in Broken Shades, _without _Yuki, she gets a mannequin in the mail. Who is she? News is that she's Aya Hoshino… Hana-Chan's famous student. Is she right? YOU make the call!"

He added, "And now, for some added coldness, here's _The Brain_."

**XXXXX**

A small white mouse with a big head was on a table.

"Hello, I am The Brain," he spoke, a la Orson Welles, "What follows is a world of magic, mystery, and in all point of views, _Pinky-esque _madness. This season of _Miyazawa & May _contains everything a fan fic does NOT want to see, including carnage, inappropriate behavior, and mass amounts of high-octane hilarity, sexual conduct, and the usual nonsensical banter and mindless jargon that follow."

Cucumber said, "Mr. Brain, could you get to the point?"

"What?" Brain replied, "Look, _you _dragged me into this! I don't need this cold open monologue! I have a fish stick commercial in an hour!"

The Brain storms off, leaving the room. But he came back, minutes later.

"Oh, what the hell… I need the money…"

He said to the 4th wall, "What follows is a world of probate, gratitude, and above all, _fun-fun silly-willy… Narf._"

Cucumber barked, "Mr. Brain!"

Brain shouted, "Fine! But NO horror! There's TOO much of it, to go around!"

He said to the 4th wall, "I may be a lab mouse, hired by an ignorant buffoon, to take time off of one of my main activities: _taking over the world_, I am forced to explain further of-."

"Speed it up."

"Fine!"

He said, "Ladies, gentlemen, and Pinky… and Bumgorfs… I give you… _The Mis-Adventures of Miyazawa & May – __**Season Five!**_"

He laughs manically, as thunder struck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May<br>Season 5  
>(<em>**_NOW in Cucumber-Vision__**)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 105<br>Life Without Yuki_**

* * *

><p>We pick up the story, where we left off. May got a package in the mail, from Saki Hanajima. Her friend brought over a mannequin of her prized student, Aya Hoshino. May is confused, but is not upset by it.<p>

"Hmm… I don't know who you are, but welcome." She smiled.

May currently lives alone, next door to Narue Nanase, who bunks with Excel & Hyatt. Dawn, however, is bunking in Room 201, the room where Hanajima used to live. Yukino Miyazawa left to her daughter and husband, following the battle with Onigiri, weeks ago.

* * *

><p>The Brain shows a map of the Broken Shades motel room graph.<p>

"As you can plainly see, the entire layout of the Broken Shades is split into 10 to 12 rooms, in a two-floor building. For _this _story, we focus on the first three rooms on each floor: 101, 102, 103, and 201, 202, and 203. Let's review the updated apartment complex area, starting with the second floor.  
>Room 201 is where Narue Nanase, the pop idol, is hanging with Excel and Hyatt, ACROSS members and friends of Haruka.<br>Room 202 is Haruka's private little hovel. She used to live with Yukino Miyazawa, who disappeared to a house where Souichiro Arima lives, along with their daughter. And, to point out, a mannequin with a cute and scary disposition is living with her.  
>Room 203 is The Gang's apartment. But as you can see, the room, as of late, is empty, which will be explained, in further chapters."<p>

Brain bowed and said, "In a future chapter, we shall explore Rooms 101 through 103, which has heavily changed, since midway thru Season 4."

* * *

><p>She hugged the mannequin, as Dawn appeared from the doorway, "Am I catching you at a bad time?"<p>

May gasped and giggled, "Oh, this?"

She nervously giggled, as Dawn looked at Aya's stiff face, which has a smile on. She said, "How did you get that?"

May nervously said, "Promise not to laugh?"

"No."

"This is from Hana-Chan, the witch that used to live with us."

"Oh? Master Hanajima?" Dawn gasped, "What could it be? Uh, _who _could it be?"

"I don't know… That's why I am so confused. Besides, you know of Hanajima?"

"Vaguely. I used to be her student, following Tohru Honda's death. But now, I may be needed. But still, how could you get it, in the mail?"

"Déjà vu? Maybe?"

"Come again?"

"Remember when I had _you_, Hikari? And then I woke you up, but only for the daytime?"

"Oh, right… That was Michi and April's doing. But I'm back now."

Dawn looked at Aya's face and said, "Still… She looks creepy…"

May said, as she straightened her out, "That's what I thought. Black and blue… it's like the signs of death. But it's just a phase…"

Dawn scoffed, "What's wrong with that? _I _got dark hair and blue eyes, and _I _don't act evil!"

May sighed, as she nodded. Dawn remarked, "I guess so… Still, I'll give Hana a call, and ask about this."

She added, "Also, maybe you'll have someone to talk to, while you're alone… You still miss Yukinon, right?"

May said, "Yeah…"

She hugged the Aya Mannequin, as she started to sob. Dawn said, "No need to worry… She'll be back… someday…"

She left, as May was alone… with Aya.

Dawn whispered, as she was outside, "Poor Haruka…"

**XXXXX**

That night, May was sleeping with Aya, who was in her futon. She then heard the sound of loud snoring. She woke up and saw the statue.

"Huh? I thought that they don't sleep… except they're wooden. I don't get it."

She then looked at her uniform, which was the only thing she wore, and found something in her pocket. She pulled it out and gasped, looking at an omusubi.

"A rice ball?" She thought, "And it's sleeping?"

It was the small sleeping rice ball from her pocket. She poked it, but it was sound asleep. May said, "I can't eat it… Too many bad memories…"

She placed the omusubi down and said, "Oh, well. Bedtime…"

She fell asleep, as the omusubi woke up. It spoke, "Hello. I am an omusubi!"

She looked around and thought, "Huh? It's dark… But where's my body?"

She found it, as May was cuddling it tight. The rice ball smiled and said, "Maybe in the morning I'll introduce myself to her. It's getting late… Plus, I never knew I slept for so long… How long has it been? 11… 12 months?"

Aya Hoshino was in a mannequin form, about one year ago, after Tohru Honda killed Chris McLean, the man responsible for the start of the alternate universe chaos.

The rice ball said, "Well, sleep tight, Haruka… _You _are the chosen one."

The omusubi slept, as May was fast asleep.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, May woke up, as the rice ball was on Aya's stiff chest. May then rubbed her eyes and saw the omusubi, with blue eyes and small arms and legs. May asked, "Oh… Hello, little morsel."

The rice ball said, "_Ohaiyo_!"

May giggled, but then gasped. She cringed and shuddered in fright, "IT CAN TALK?!"

The rice ball giggled, "I am just a little Omusubi! I am here to help you, little Haruka!"

May shivered, "How did you know my name?"

The omusubi giggled, "Don't I always? Actually, I am from Hanajima, my sensei. I came to finally meet you, Haruka."

"Uh… Little Omusubi… You're _not _evil, are you?"

"Oh, _you're _thinking of _Onigiri_. If memory serves me, or from Hana-Sensei, you _killed _her! And that's a good thing! Tohru Honda was the bane to our problems, and I was a fool for teaching her, due to the _Congregated Control_. Forgive me, May… But I have heard of you, during my slumber. Now, shall we?"

May asked, as she was confused, "Huh? You heard about me? I know that I defeated Onigiri… but I never knew you heard of me, from her… and… JUST WHO ARE YOU?"

Omusubi bowed, "You'll see. I see that I arrived, with my body."

May scoffed, "Body?! It's just a mannequin!"

Omusubi winked, "_Au contraire_!"

The rice ball leaped up and spun around like a top. She giggled, "Hee-hee! It's me! I am the Omusubi of Hanajima!"

She dived into the mannequin, with a huge white flash, "GERONIMO!"

The rice ball fused with Aya's body, as the rice ball became gray and hard. May watched on in shock, as she looked at the rice ball. She poked it and asked, "Omusubi?"

As she looked, Aya's arms started to move. As May was preoccupied, Aya sat up and looked at May, who was curious. She let out a smile and said, "Oh, how cute… She's a wonderful little scamp… Reminds me of Sayo, back in Shibuya."

May picked up the rice ball and called, "OMUSUBI! Wake up!"

Aya said, "It's fine. It's already out of me. But please put it down…"

May turned around and saw Aya. She trembled, "Y-Y-Y-You… Omusubi?"

She fainted, as the rice ball flew up. Aya caught it and said, "Close call…"

She stated, "If it landed on her chest, she'd be a mannequin for a while. This is no ordinary rice ball… Hanajima made it special for me."

She put it in a small white box and put it in her pocket. She approached May and held her. May regained her vision, as she saw Aya's face. May sobbed, "No… It's true… I'm in that bad place… with a scary girl."

"Scary?!" Aya barked, "How ungrateful! After I wanted to help you, you call me _scary?!_"

May sat up and asked, "Okay! Who are you, and why did you become a mannequin?"

Aya sighed, as she facepalmed herself, "What an idiot…"

**XXXXX**

She introduced herself to May, as they were by the table.

"My name is Aya Hoshino," she said, "I am a pupil of Saki Hanajima… I was around, during the rule of Chris McLean's evil reign. I was the teacher of Tohru Honda, when we first met, in the _Video Game World_. I taught her everything I know, including the controlled powers of _Congregated Control_. Of course, when I learned of the 100% future outcome, including Chris being killed, Tohru turning evil, Uo dying, and the mansion destroyed, Master made me into a mannequin, until I found the _Chosen One_."

May said, "The chosen one?"

Aya said, "Yes. Originally, it was Tohru, until Chris McLean manipulated her, siding her into the deep darkness of evil."

May nodded, "I understand that. Percival told me and Yuki about it, when he said that he knew about Tohru Honda."

"Oh… You heard of Percival, too?"

"Yes," May smiled, "He's an FBI agent, sworn to help end Onigiri… and knew of how he first heard of Chris and Tohru…"

Aya stated, "I'm aware of that. I was with him. You see, lots have happened, since Chris's death… but I never knew how and what. Hanajima only told me through the sound of her voice that the chosen one is found… and Tohru Honda is dead…"

May said, "I have lots of friends with me. They were around, during the whole mess-up, and how Yuki and I first met. I think it was a very long story to it… But I can only remember so much…"

Aya asked, "Is that all? What DO you remember, other than Onigiri's death?"

May replied, "Well, there was Narue Android, or Narumi Nanase, who saved a whale and resided in Oceanside Koopa Beach… there was Prussia being scared off by zombies… uh, then there was F City, and Arima taking it over as leader of the NEW ACROSS… and then there was Yuki's divorce with Arima-kun. But they made up and are happy."

Aya asked, as she was concerned, "Yuki? Is she your friend?"

"Yes. She's more of the mother I had… and she even protected me, from Plastic Kingdom and F City, to Onigiri and the evil we confronted. She has always been there for me…"

"Yeah… But _Yuki_?"

"Yukino Miyazawa. She was my friend."

Aya nodded, and started to remember Yukino. She said, "Ah, yes. I think I met her, somewhere along the way, before I met Percy."

She was lost in the moment, as May asked, "Uh… You okay?"

Aya blushed, "Sorry… I'm not used to this…"

May said, "Well, cut to the chase, before you become a mannequin, again."

Aya stated, "Oh, no. I'm fully human. That was part of my body, and in the instance of moving my joints. I was made this way, by my master. In any case, I'll get to the point…"

She said to May, "Haruka, I know this has been rough, but these times were harsh and dangerous, in which I should learn more about… but I came to teach the learning's of a chosen one… A chosen one that is worthy of my teachings."

May asked, "Who?"

Aya pointed at her and said, "You."

"Me?"

"Yes… The one called Haruka… The one who ended Onigiri… and the one with mysterious powers…"

May shouted, "ME?! WHY ME? All I can remember is how I defeated Tohru Honda! I don't have any powers!"

"Yes, you do. You may not know it, but there's a deep essence of power hidden inside of you, Haruka. It has been the key to heroism, including your friend's husband, ACROSS, your friends, and even Yukino, herself. While you have an enigmatic power, it is uncontrollable. Perhaps I should teach you how to focus your mind on tapping into this power…"

"You think so? I always thought I was special… but… I never knew why… and why on earth would I reason with you? Don't forget! You made Tohru Honda into Onigiri, and she's dead now! What if I become like her?"

"I know… and I learn from my mistakes… But this is different. Accept my teachings, and I'll see to it that you shall remain alive… until the worlds are fixed, as it is."

"As it is?"

"It's a suitable way of leaving the worlds to heal slowly. But also, once evil has been tarnished, and even obliterated, the worlds shall heal up."

"I see… and it will slowly be fixed, _as it is_?"

"As it is."

"I see… That sounds a bit ridiculous, but funny."

Aya muttered, "Percival hated it."

May nodded and said, "I'll do it. But only if no one can see it… not even Hikari. If you want to be caught up on everything that happened, during your slumber, feel free to ask around. I'll give you who and what I know."

Aya bowed and said, "I will, and thank you…"

Aya and May hug each other, as May thought, "She's not Yuki, but she'll do… I am no longer alone…"

* * *

><p>The following day, Narue visited May's room, as she was sleeping with Aya, having a nap. Narue asked, "Haruka… Lunch is ready."<p>

Nothing. May was sound asleep, with Aya, who was still in her uniform. Narue asked, as she was walking towards them, "Who's she? I never knew of her…"

She looked around her pockets and thought, "Strange… I never knew she'd be very quiet… Plus, I can't have her stuff be lost, in the futon."

She removed her items in her pocket and placed them on a table. She placed her dog tag, her lipstick, her change, her cellphone, and even her white box. Narue thought, "Huh? A small white box?"

She opened it and said, "I wonder…"

She saw a small Omusubi, inside the box, and pulled it out. She thought that it looked old and gray. She said, "Interesting… She's got an old rice ball, from the old days… No one wants it, though. It's too old."

She then held it in her palm and said, "It even has cute eyes and a small body… How interesting…"

She hugged it and blushed, "Oh, you're a cute little omusubi…"

A flash of light produced from in the omusubi, as Narue was engulfed in the bright light.

Minutes later, Aya woke up and heard a noise. It was a loud hollow wooden sound. She looked around and said, "Who's that?"

She saw her stuff and said, "Oh… I thought I was robbed. But I guess someone wanted to clean my pockets. Nice girl…"

She thought, "But… if it wasn't Haruka, then…"

She then looked at a figure on the ground. It was Narue, posing on the floor, as a mannequin.

"AAAH!" She shrieked, "OH, NO! She's a mannequin, whoever she is!"

She looked at the white box and gasped, "Suffering Gatsby! My Omusubi is gone!"

The small box was empty. She cringed, "This is bad… Extremely bad… My Omusubi… It's-!"

She then gasped, as she looked at the Narue mannequin, "You don't think?"

Meanwhile, behind a small coffee table, an Omusubi was resting, while dizzy.

"Man, what a head rush…" it spoke, sounding like Narue, "But, what a cute little Omusubi…"

"Huh?" she saw, in her perspective, the entire room, from on the floor, like she was a mouse, "Did I turn into a mouse, again? It looked so big…"

Narue was fused in the small rice ball that Aya held.

She called out, "Hello? Haruka? Anybody? Haruka!"

She walked around, calling for May. Aya heard her voice, as she saw the Omusubi. She looked around and found the walking rice ball. She cringed, "Oh, dear… There you are."

Narue shrieked, "AAAAAAH! NO! A GIANTESS!"

Aya smirked, "Oh, don't act that way… I'm a friend of yours…"

Narue cringed, as it hid behind the coffee table, "I know of your kind, you giant bimbos! You want to feed me to your cat and have it wreck me, huh? Well, think again!"

Aya then looked at the mannequin and asked, "You know… I think I recognize your voice… Are you Narue Nanase?"

"Yes, why?"

Aya snickered, "Oh, you fool… You touched my Omusubi…"

"Huh? That was yours? Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Aya pulled out a compact mirror and showed it to Narue. She looked at the mirror and saw that she was an Omusubi. She sobbed, "I'm the small Omusubi?"

Aya nodded, "Yes… And your body is over there… You've transformed into a mannequin… and a little rice ball."

Aya pleaded, as Narue was about to shriek, "NO! DON'T! You'll wake Haruka up! I can fix this. Hop onto my hand."

Narue asked, "You mean it? No tricks, now… or I'll have my agents get to your ass!"

Aya sighed, "Just do as I say…"

Narue hopped up on Aya's palm and was carried to her frozen body. She looked at herself, as she thought, "Wow… I look like a beautiful goddess, even painted in wood. I prefer wax than paint, any day."

Aya said, "Hop onto her chest, uh, your chest, and just relax, whilst I do an incantation to fuse your body back into your own self."

Narue crawled into her own body's clothes and crawled around her body. She then said, "Can this wait? I'm curious of seeing my own body, up-close… If you don't mind."

Aya said, "I _do _mind! Besides, if you stay like this, it'll take a couple of weeks to fuse you back!"

"I got time. Give me a couple of minutes…"

"Okay… Just don't fall asleep. I was an Omusubi, too, and-."

Narue cheered, as she was inside her body's breasts, "OH, WOW! I never knew I had such firmness! No wonder Kanaka egged me on! I should get a C-cup bra! And look at that lineage on my midriff and navel! I must be working out. Narue Nanase should be on display, with cuteness such as myself. If I wasn't a rice ball, I'd make out with this hot mannequin body."

"Are you done?" Aya snorted.

Narue said, "Aw, but I wanna see my frontal hip! I'm sure I want to find out if I had thick legs… which I DON'T!"

Aya said, "Well, hurry up! The last thing I want is an Omusubi, jacking it with her mannequin double! And hurry, before Haruka wakes up!"

Narue said, "Is it some sort of private moment with you and her?"

Aya said, "Pretty much. You'll understand, eventually… and…"

_May said, "If you want to be caught up on everything that happened, during your slumber, feel free to ask around. I'll give you who and what I know."_

Aya requested, as the rice ball traveled downward, "As a matter of fact, if I fuse you back in, can you tell me what happened, when you first met Haruka?"

Narue said, as she was in her body's panties, "Huh? You say something?"

Aya growled, "Look! Do you want to do this, or not?"

Narue said, as she was concerned, "I'm torn between my body and my life… and I love how I am well-built and toned."

She popped out and said, "Okay, I've seen enough… It feels wrong… _shudder_… looking at my, uh, womanhood…"

Aya blushed, "Tell me about it."

Narue hopped onto her chest and said, "Okay! I'm there! Now, how do I relax?"

Aya closed her eyes and chanted in tongue. Narue was lying down, on her chest, feeling sleepy. Aya then glowed in a dark aura, as Narue and Omusubi fused together. Narue glowed white, as the whole room was engulfed in a blinding flash.

The flash subsided, as Narue woke up, feeling light-headed. Aya held the Omusubi and put it back in the box. Narue got up and said, "Wow… What a head rush… I'll never touch your belongings, again. But I've had worse…"

Aya said, "_Now _can you tell me everything?"

Narue said, "Right… But we should talk in my place. Excel and Hyatt are out, so, please come with me…"

"Aya."

"Aya. But no funny stuff. And that moment, as a mannequin… _Never _tell a soul, _not even _Rachel!"

Aya said, "Agreed."

She then thought, "Rachel?"

**XXXXX**

Dawn was on the phone with Hanajima, downstairs, as she was concerned over Aya. Hanajima told her everything, and that she was here to help May.

"Aya Hoshino? You mean the smartest GAL in Shibuya is one of your students?" Dawn gasped.

Hanajima said, "I am serious. Aya will watch over May, and hopefully fix these worlds. You, however, you shall assist me, whenever I want you. You _were _great help, when you helped Miss Sakurai and The Gang, not to mention assisting Haruka, during the final battle in Onigiri Tower."

Dawn blushed, "Well… … … You know…"

Hanajima said, "But that's not the real reason why Aya came back."

"Really? But Onigiri is dead! Tohru Honda was killed by Haruka-Chan!"

"True… but there are _other_ dangers happening… I read in the cards that a newer threat, maybe more, is haunting these worlds. Hikari, my child, the _Moji Mikisa_ is spreading, like a wildfire, and May could be the _one_."

Dawn said, "I hope you're right… But how do we know if it is real?"

Hanajima said, "For all we know, this threat could be _more evil _than Tohru. Your task, no, our task is not finished."

"More evil than Onigiri? Then we'd have to prepare for the worse."

"Also, I want you to tell Aya _everything _that occurred, from start to finish, during her entire slumber. I have it all down. It starts with Haruka and Miyazawa meeting for the first time, and then…"

And the more Hanajima talked to Dawn, the more worried that Dawn was.

"Gee… I wonder who the eviler threat, even bigger and stronger than Tohru Honda, is…"

* * *

><p>Aya was told everything about Narue's past, including Narue Android and Rachel Moore. Aya then said that this seemed weird.<p>

"I know… Until I learned that Onigiri made her become a lesbian…"

"Is she no longer on her spell?"

"Yes, and no… She's dating Excel… and Excel said that she didn't mind… since she loves Lord Il Palazzo."

Aya nodded, "I see… Perhaps I should talk to Lord Il Palazzo. Where's Excel now?"

Narue huffed, "Part-time job #92 – _Hot Dog vendors in North City_. They'll be back, later."

Aya bowed and said, "Right. I'll be in Haruka's, if you need me."

Narue said, "Glad we have this talk."

Aya left, as she told her, "Miss Nanase… now that you are very safe, from the sudden demons inside of you, you should be very careful of yourself, even further… Remember, follow… the heart tones."

She left, as Narue thought, "Follow the heart tones? What the hell does that mean?"

As Aya went downstairs, Dawn whispered to her, from under the stairs.

"Aya Hoshino, right?"

"Who's that?"

"You're caring for Haruka, aren't you?"

Aya asked, "Who said that?"

Dawn said, without Aya noticing, "I am Hanajima's star pupil, too, in your absence. If you try anything to hurt Haruka, by making her into a dark evil demon, you'll be sorry."

Aya called out, "Come out! Whoever you are, I won't! Haruka is in my-!"

**ZAP!  
><strong>Thunder struck, as Dawn hissed, "Consider yourself warned, Aya Hoshino… I'm watching you…"

She returned to Room 101, as Aya was trembling, "Who was she? And how does she know Haruka?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>All shall be revealed in later chapters, as Season 5 begins…<em>**

**_Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

><p>The Brain then said to the 4th wall, with a box of fish sticks, "And remember, there is NO fish stick, like <em>Mrs. Phelps<em>."

Cucumber said to him, off-screen, "This isn't a faux commercial! Miyazawa & May _don't _carry faux commercials!"

The Brain said, as he held a raw fish stick, "I know that. That was just a declaration of love."

He munched, as he was in joy, "Oh, yes… YES! It's like a Rick Roll in my mouth and everybody's not watching it! They taste _better,_ raw!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>We'll see you then… I guess…<em>**

* * *

><p>May and Yukino use party favors to the 4th wall, as confetti flew around.<p>

"Happy 2-year anniversary, from all of us in "_The Misadventures of Miyazawa & Haruka_"!" May cheered, "And to all our readers, please enjoy more of our story, since you made us the best story in the fan fiction world! Yuki and I are very excited to be a part of something big!"

Yukino replied, "And so, on behalf of all of the fics… _Thanks for Reading!_"

May cheered on, as she called, "Yuki! Yuki! Let's have cake, to celebrate!"

Yukino sighs, as she said, "Come on, now… Really?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normally I'd say "Thanks for Reading!", but it's too soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter.<em>**


	120. Life AWAY from The Gang

**_Somewhere… at an undisclosed area, in a city…_**

* * *

><p>A limo drives by, as a figure in a black suit appeared, adjusting his glasses. He said, "This is my stop, Miss Eri."<p>

Eri nodded and said, "Yes, sir. Shall I assist you, sir?"

The man stepped out of the car and said, "No. This is classified. But feel free to take a drive around town. Be sure to return in 4ish."

Eri said, as she was behind the wheel, "4ish. Got it. I shall see you at 4:00."

The limo that Eri drove, began to drive off, as the man stepped inside a huge brick building. He stepped on the stairs, as he was breathing deeply.

"Here goes nothing… Away from AAW, and away from my friends… Now that Tohru Honda is gone forever, I have to report everything to the boss… _including _Yakumo. Steven, forgive me."

The man was Percival Gaynes, who recently left AAW and returned to _Feral Beauty_. He, along with Seina and Michelle, is a Feral Agent, hired to help stop Onigiri. And now that Tohru Honda is dead, he has to report his story to his boss, Neptuneman.

Percival arrived at the boss's office, and bowed to him. The boss said, "Good afternoon, Agent Gaynes."

"Good afternoon, Neptune."

The boss had a Neptune Mask on his face, with blonde hair and a mustache. He was also huge and muscular.

_Kinnikuman's Neptuneman_

"I see you have a full report on your duties in AAW and LSAAWS." He said.

Percival remarked, "Indeed I do, sir. And also, I heard. My condolences to Agent Jinguji."

"She'll be fine. Let's hear it."

Percival showed Neptuneman his full report, from start to finish, starting with The Gang in Townsville to their recent battle at Onigiri Tower in New Pork City.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 106<br>Life AWAY from The Gang_**

* * *

><p>At AAW (<em>Alliance Across the World<em>), Kanaka Nanase, the boss of the faction, addressed to her five Gang members.

"It has come to our attention that Percival Gaynes has left AAW, for confidential reasons. He has said that he only worked here to fix the Onigiri problem, and it has been done."

She glared, "But I have reports that you five DID NOT kill her! DID YOU?"

The Gang shivered, as they were in attention, wearing their blue suits and pants. Kanaka huffed, "Never mind! At least, Onigiri is gone for good. Percival said that he trusts you guys to fight, on your own…"

Steven Cooke said, "That, or maybe he wants to be away from us."

Kanaka said, "I don't know."

Mizuki Takase said, "Ma'am, if I may, now that Tohru Honda has been dealt with, and the lives of many avenged, what will happen to us?"

Heather Dunn asked, "Yeah. We're not fired, are we?"

Kanaka bragged, "Fired?! You five? You're too incompetent to be fired! You guys have been awesome help, or lack of it. No, there's still much work left to do. The LSAAWS is already patrolling the cities, looking for certain tasks and duties, while you guys will sit this one out."

Steven shouted, "WHAT? You mean, we're not needed?"

Peter Giese cried, "That's not fair!"

Kanaka said, "Life's not fair, so get used to it! In any case, you five are needed in a routine assignment. I want you to go to a city, somewhere in Japan, and patrol the area. A Miss Kanade Jinguji has hired you five, to help out a certain task."

Steven asked, "Miyagami Academy?"

Kanaka smiled, as she nodded, "Exactly."

She continued, "Reasons to believe that certain girls in Miyagami are disappearing… or killed… or whatever. I want you to find out what is going on there. Remember, do not destroy the city, or anything."

Farra Stevens asked, "So, what kind of mission is it?"

Kanaka said, "Miss Jinguji will tell you the details, once you arrive. Now, while Hajime, Old Man, Fat Man, and Freddie will be as our A-Squad in AAW, I'm sending the B-Squad out to a mission, and I expect NO failure."

She bellowed, "DISMISSED!"

Steven said, "Gang! You heard her! To the BattleVan!"

They rushed off, as Kanaka sighed, relaxing in her chair, "Man, about time I got rid of them… _West Plaza, Mech-Asahi, WWE Sabotage, Targus City, After School Tea Time, _GAH! These guys are loose cannons… but they _are_ the best… _Not _the best, _period_, but they _are _B-Class."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in LSAAWS (_The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_), Miyuki Takara, head of the group, was watching out the window. She was admiring the sunlight.

"How beautiful."

A knock on the door was made. It was Misaki Matsuya.

"Excuse me, Miss," she said, "All the assignments have been ordered. I was wondering what you have for us, the original Daitenzin, i.e. us."

Miyuki said, "Oh, well, yes. It's nice to see that you 12 have proven to be useful. It's no wonder Mister Kabapu has indeed seen you as worthy prospects. But in any case, you will have to split into two groups, getting ready for the certain doom that awaits you."

Matsuya said, "I understand, ma'am. But, so we're clear, it's not one of those stupid missions, right?"

"_So desu ne_. Don't worry. You'll be able to have your missions, twice as hard, like before."

"Wait a minute! Twice as hard?"

"This city has been corrupted in the area… and we need the Kona Force to stop it. But there was another city in the area, which has the same principles. The Daitenzin will handle _that_, as well."

Miyuki remarked, "Konata will give you the gadgets, while Masterson and Kagami will run down the logical Intel. Seeing that we still have injuries from our Onigiri mishap, we promise you that this will be a cakewalk."

Matsuya bowed and said, "I understand, madam. One question…"

"You may…"

"Should I switch teams? I cannot stand to stay with my _other _teammates."

Miyuki barked, "I'm _NOT _Kabapu! I'm twice the boss as he is, and I only agreed to work in the Department of City Security, in his place. Why do you think they named me _Mayor for Life_? I'm not power-hungry, lecherous, or sick and twisted. These worlds are still in chaos and despair, and we need you people to stop them."

She continued, as she sat down, "But with all due respect, both teams have been under some shoddy leadership. So, I decided, before your assignments, all of you will nominate on who will be worthy of being team leader. If I want this mission to be a success, I cannot have any more distractions."

Matsuya remarked, "Thank you, ma'am. But how will you decide who the leader is?"

Miyuki said, "I'll address the format, _after _the briefing. Now, please leave."

Matsuya left, as she thought, "Miyuki isn't like _him_… but granted she's pushy…"

Miyuki thought, as she adjusted her glasses, "An ill wind is blowing… and I don't like it."

She held up a picture of Yakumo Tsukamoto and said, "Danger is awaiting Munster City and Hwheat Town. I know _one _danger, but another danger? Nikki R and the Ropponmatsus could not handle this danger… but who is the malevolent second danger?"

**XXXXX**

At the BattleVan, Mizuki was driving to Miyagami City. Steven said, as he was at the front seat, "I love going back to Miyagami… but we'll never forget how we ended up here, with a shocking ending…"

_The Gang was running in Miyagami City, being chased by Miyagami Girls._

_(Music Plays)  
>(Gang): Help me! Help me!<br>Help me! Help me!  
>Everybody wants to see me!<em>

_H-E-L-P!  
>H-E-L-P!<br>Why are they chasing me?_

_No one knows how we came to pass  
>But we wanna run, while haul out ass<em>

_So, please help me! Help me!  
>Help me! Mayday!<br>You gotta say what I say!_

_H-E-L-P!  
>Someone rescue me!<br>Someone, please, hurry away!_

Mizuki said, "I think I remember… But I don't think the girls will recognize us. Remember, Kanade Jinguji-."

Farra asked, "You mean the screw loose in Canada that almost destroyed the mall? She's very hostile… I don't think she'll hire us, with our track record."

Steven replied, "Steven Cooke can trust her. Her friend knows Jude, who is our ally and rival. And knowing Rino, the little homey is going to marry him… as long as the worlds are all fixed."

Farra barked, "You know, I'm glad I have two arms again. Now I can perform with a two handed solo. And with any luck, I can fight this villain that is terrorizing the land."

Peter said, "Yeah! I hope we know some that have recognized us, in the school!"

Steven bellowed, "THAT TEARS IT! When the worlds are fixed, I'm bringing back the _Follies_!"

Mizuki asked, "What, like before? I mean, I still remember what Mayura and Seina had done…"

Farra added, "Yeah. Plus, I don't want another _Alien _Play, like before."

The BattleVan continued to drive, as it drove to the snowy roads of Miyagami City.

Farra said, "Speaking of Follies, it _does _remind us of how we went to Miyagami City, long ago. Since it's wintery, snowy, cold, and we even had our own Japan Winter Olympics here… plus I had recurring nightmares here."

Mizuki replied, "No matter. In fact, I hope we get to perform there. But work first, then play second, and then, run back to AAW, like a bat out of hell. And if any pervert messes me up, they get a blast of my gloves."

Mizuki was still wearing her silver gloves that Percival and Konata made for her. She then said, "Pretty surprised that none of my blood or life source has depleted, since I used these…"

She held her hand at Steven, yelling at him, "And so help me, if you call me _Robot_, one more time…"

Steven trembled, "Okay, sorry… I got to remember – _Asahi's _the robot, not Mizuki."

Mizuki stated, "No, Asahi's a giant mecha, with such powers."

He exclaimed, "No, Asahi's special… like you, too, Mizuki. Just remember, everybody's special."

Mizuki sighed, "I get it. You're so learning, than you are arrogant."

Farra said, "He's been watching G.I. Joe, I'll bet."

Steven barked, "And knowing is half the battle! Now… onward to Miyagami City! I'm raring to go!"

Peter and Farra relaxed, as Heather smiled, "It'll be nice… in the snowy snow… and the fluttering ice…"

Peter moaned, as he and Farra fell asleep, "Wake me when it's summer."

Steven C replied, "Mizuki, how far are we to Miyagami City?"

Mizuki said, "About 15 more minutes. If you're not too busy, we should stop and eat."

Steven said, "No. Mizuki, keep going. We'll meet and greet, and dine and dash, afterwards."

He then thought, "Still… How _did _Percival quit on AAW, aside from being a Feral Agent?"

**XXXXX**

At Feral Beauty, Neptuneman read the whole report, and was concerned over the situation.

"Well, you know something, Agent Gaynes," he said, "I have been watching the company, and we lost a few good soldiers, including Agent Seina Jinguji. And right now, after the whole debacle of ghosts, cyborgs, aliens, zombies, demons, and even villains dead and buried, it'll be right to hulk up and burst onto the scene. We are Feral Beauty, and we are NUMBER ONE!"

He then calmed down and said, "Agent Gaynes, you, in your work, have given us a reason why the FBI will have the assist on the matter to both AAW and LSAAWS… but I _don't _approve of one little girl that ousted the terror of Chris McLean's pet project, Onigiri. With both McLean and Honda gone, we still have some more problems, including Project Yamo and the Sailor Scouts… to which are _your _messes."

Percival bowed, "I know, sir… Miss Sawachika and I are handling the situation, by staking out. But we did not appear. Miss Sawachika is only for moral support, while I am an action guy. The Gang, however, are all idiots… but they did accomplish everything. Take Targus City, for example, they defeated a huge undead sexy girl, whilst she controlled the populace… and then there was Central City. They helped stopped the Light Music Club, and broke free of their zombie spell. And don't get me started on South Park…"

Neptuneman said, "Hmm…"

He stated, "No need. In fact, your mission is not done. I want you to do something for me. You will _not _side with The Gang, for this one… and with this Sawachika girl, I suggest you learn of the secrets, before you welcome her. Just say that you'll be a loner. _Never _explain who or what you are."

He then showed him a picture of May. He said, "This girl, Haruka, as you call her, is one person we are concerned over. Over the months, the Plastic Kingdom and its disappearance, F City, Prussia, Great White Ocean, Narue Android, and even Onigiri… There is something we are amiss on this little brat."

Percival said, "You wouldn't. You can't mean that… that… You _want _me to spy on Haruka? But… she's very weak and frail!"

"NO EXCUSES! Let me tell you something, brother! I don't like it when our plans are taken, except for AAW and LSAAWS! It's bad enough that South City and ACROSS are siding for the better good, but when ONE unorthodox civilian saves the day, that's going too far, brother!"

Percival said, as he protested, "Even I don't know much about this girl! But are you sure? Miss Eri and I can't do it, alone! But that would mean that I'd spy on her!"

"No one said you'd spy on her. I'm saying that you should observe her. Our goal in Feral Beauty is to abide and strive by anonymity. Whatever this girl has, I want you to look out for her. And if you must, bring your friend… this _thing_…"

"Eri is NOT a thing!"

"I don't care, brother! Now, go! And return to me, until you learn of her secret!"

"Yes, sir…"

He left, as he muttered, "But I'm doing this under protest…"

**XXXXX**

At the LSAAWS debriefing room, Kagami explained the situation to the Kona Force and the Daitenzin.

"Munster City and Hwheat Town is home to many different moments in the alternate worlds. We have a reason to believe that a mysterious woman has invaded one of the cities. Another city, depending on who, is owned by an unknown ally. According to Intel, the city in Munster was robbed of Silicon, Silicone, and black wire, while Hwheat Town was being demolished, over certain areas of the city, including an electronics store. Over $750 in electronic appliances and gadgets were stolen and/or destroyed. We're going to investigate BOTH cities, and we shall learn who is behind this."

Jonesy smiled, "Sounds good. We haven't had a mission, in a while."

Konata said, "Well, suppose we should map out a strategy, using my intelligence…"

Kagami huffed, "Well, how are you going to do that?"

Konata smiled, "I figured I'd use my army (rebuilt) to stop the cause, in case we fail to obtain the victim."

Kagami smirked, as she said sarcastically, "Now they're _really _in trouble."

Jen said, "Okay, guys. We'll use the old team-up, like always."

Watanabe said, "Sounds fair, but it's nice to be in a good mission, once in a while."

Sumiyoshi said, _Like always._

Watanabe retorted, "But then again, it's going to end up with the SAME ending… We mess it up."

Jude said, "Don't tease us, bro. We'll be fine…"

Wyatt replied, "In any case, we shall use the 6-person team, and pick a slot."

Miyuki appeared, as she said, "Not so fast! We haven't fixed the teams yet!"

Iwata cheered, "Put me in, sexy coach! Put me in an all-gir-!"

**BONK!  
><strong>Kagami struck Iwata, "KNOCK IT OFF, PERVERT!"

_Idiot._

Miyuki said, "Well, since the Ropponmatsus are not that durable for this mission, I figured we should form the teams. Garcia, Williams, Masterson, Cooke, & Lizowski will be Team A, and Iwata, Sumiyoshi, Watanabe, and the Hiiragis will be Team B. The Ropponmatsus will be back at HQ, for the time being. This mission is dangerous for delicate machinery…"

She smiled, "In fact, Konata and I will be watching over them, for evaluation."

Iwata asked, "Uh, one question… What about Matsuya? We're one sexy girl short."

Tsukasa said, "Yes. It doesn't feel right, leaving Miss Matsuya out."

Kagami huffed at her sister, "Don't encourage him…"

Matsuya said, "With all due respect, I would like to join in on this mission, but in groups of five, and leaving me out… It seems weird…"

Miyuki said, "Well, it's been a while since Tsukasa and Kagami has seen action, so I'm replacing Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmatsu 2 with them… and leaving you out."

She stated, as she held up a file, "I _was _gonna keep it secret, but you had to compare me with Kabapu."

_A slight misunderstanding._

Matsuya replied, "Ma'am."

Miyuki said, "You have been a bold leader and a brave soldier, with such great assets, but I don't approve of you being in the leadership role. Iwata and Garcia are leaders of the respective group."

Iwata smiled, "Damn proud of it!"

Watanabe said, "I don't approve of it… except she's such a pain."

Caitlin remarked, "And her hairstyle is so gaudy."

_It's been done…_

Miyuki said to Matsuya, "Which is _why _I can make this decision on your actions. While you are flawless, you have shown NO teamwork initiative towards Iwata."

Kagami cried, "She's too angry by it, because he's a pervert!"

Miyuki barked, "True! But Iwata is a part of the team! And the last thing we want is insubordination!"

Matsuya remarked, "Forgive me… But my actions may have been intolerable, but I refuse to stay by these idiots, if a mission goes awry. I am called the glue to this one-horse show. And I _don't _need someone like you to ruin this… I can be bossy, but I am cooperative… Not to mention that I disliked Kabapu and Shiouji's actions…"

Konata sobbed, "Aw, no fair. I liked it."

_Not me._

Miyuki said, "I understand. And that's why I made this tough decision."

She said to Matsuya, "Miss Matsuya… Your services in LSAAWS are hereby terminated. And _that _is why I would NOT let you do this mission. You're fired."

Matsuya gasped, as the others were shocked. Watanabe laughed, as Iwata was crying. She protested, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I BELONG IN DAITENZIN!"

Miyuki shouted, "SHUT UP! THIS IS **NOT** THE DEPARTMENT OF CITY SECURITY, AND, TO REITERATE, I AM **NOT **KABAPU!"

Iwata cried, "You can't do this! She has been with us, before all this has happened!"

Matsuya said, "Don't help me…"

_Suck up._

Miyuki shouted, "SILENCE!"

She responded, "I'm sorry. No more excuses and no way out. Misaki Matsuya, you are _no longer _welcome in the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies. Now, get out!"

Matsuya huffed, "Fine. But I'll be back… You'll beg me to…"

Jonesy said, "I wager that she will!"

Iwata shouted, "SECOND!"

Kagami sighed, "This is going to be a long day…"

Watanabe waved to her, "Buh-bye, Miss _Interrupt me, during a mission_…"

_You don't miss her, at all…_

Watanabe said, "Our team sucked, when _she _came!"

Kagami added, "And when Ropponmatsu 1 & 2 came, it went downhill."

_You know…_

Matsuya held her tears, as Tsukasa and Kagami grew worried. She left through the door, as Tsukasa asked, "You think we should comfort her?"

Kagami said, "Miyuki knew what she was doing."

"Well, Yuki-Chan didn't have to fire her. What has she ever done?"

"I don't know… Miyuki would never break up a team… Unless…"

She asked Miyuki, "Miyuki, are you crazy?"

Miyuki giggled, "I'm just adjusting the line-up, now that Onigiri is gone forever. And to be blunt, I'm trying to be a great boss, unlike Kabapu… which is why I had to remove Matsuya and bench the robots."

Watanabe said, "That's all great, but what now? Without R-1 & R-2, even R-3, we'll be sitting ducks."

Miyuki said, "You'll get the opportunity, when you get the chance. Now, Group A, you take Munster City, Team B, you take the Hwheat Town."

They all cheered, "YES, MA'AM!"  
><em>Yes, Ma'am!<em>

Tsukasa left, as she said to Kagami, "I'll be right back."

Kagami thought, "Where's she going?"

Konata said, "Probably to go cry for Matsuya, since she was help to us…"

Kagami shouted, "MUST YOU READ MY THOUGHTS?"

Konata shivered, "I'm not… I'm stating the obvious…"

**XXXXX**

At the locker room, Matsuya was packing up her belongings, as Tsukasa watched on, feeling upset.

"Yuki-Chan did have to fire you…" she said.

Matsuya sighed, "I know… But orders are orders… Besides, I was brought here, by Kabapu, from another agency. I was only following orders. But now, replaced by a girl with pink hair and glasses, but not like her predecessor."

Tsukasa pleaded, "Please… Please don't go! Iwata and Sumiyoshi miss you, despite their lecherous acts… and Jen and Jude, they admire you."

Matsuya said, "Thanks for the cheering up… but orders are orders… Tsukasa, right? I hope you and your sister will help fix these worlds. And hopefully, you can watch over those boys."

Tsukasa said, "I'll try… But it wouldn't be easy, since Kagami is on edge, after her escapades in New Pork City. It was that Haruka girl that got to Yuki-Chan… And I think she had to cut some talent…"

She hugged her and sobbed, "Don't leave us, Miss Matsuya! Just don't!"

She cried, as Matsuya smiled, patting her head, "Don't worry about me. Miyuki will bring me back, someday… If I know this place, it'll be like the old days. And moreover, you girls can become like me, someday…"

She huffed, "But I wouldn't give my hopes up on _you_."

Tsukasa sniffled, "Thanks, Miss Matsuya… And goodbye…"

Matsuya left, as she was still holding her tears. Tsukasa wept, as Matsuya disappeared through the door.

**XXXXX**

Back at Miyagami City, the BattleVan arrives at Miyagami Academy. They parked at the gate, as Mizuki said, "Well, at least we don't have _Stealth Mode_ for the van."

Steven said, "Hey… That gives me an idea. Gang, step out and head behind the BattleVan."

They all stepped out and were behind the van. Steven then said, "Steven Cooke will give the meaning of surprise to Kanade Jinguji… So, let's have Kanade and her friend, Rino, be amazed by our entrance."

He then said, as they stood in place, "Gang, switch to _Stealth Mode_."

The Gang pressed the button on their belts, and was surrounded by a purplish hue. Steven whispered, "Come on."

They snuck off, heading to the front gate, entering Miyagami Academy. But as they enter the gate, a female figure, in black leather and a black helmet, on a motorcycle, were watching on, from far away, seeing only the BattleVan, but NOT The Gang, since they are shrouded with a cloaking device in their suits. She stayed and watched, as she was blushing.

* * *

><p>Back at the Broken Shades, Aya and May were outside, stretching in Yoga poses. May was doing a Tree pose, as Aya was teaching her.<p>

"Easy now, kid…" she said, "Breathe deeply and hold this pose… If you want to harness your hidden power, remember to focus your chi and energy into yourself… Slowly breathe…"

May moaned, as she was in a pose, "I'm trying… but I never knew it would be this hard…"

"That's just a remedial pose for beginners. If you learn to hold your body in balance, you may learn newer moves. However, we are focusing on your powers being released."

May griped, "I don't know if posing as a tree or a crane can be one way to harness a hidden power…"

Aya said, "Don't try. There is no try. Just stay firmly still and breathe…"

As they continued to exercise in the snow…

"Yeah, by the way… Why shouldn't we do this, indoors?" May asked.

Aya remarked, "It's too small… and we didn't want to disturb the downstairs neighbors."

"Good point."

As they continued to exercise in the snow, a woman appeared, with short blonde hair, done in pigtails, and with an orange sweater. She saw the Broken Shades and said, "At last, we meet… Sayaka… I found you."

Who is this woman, and how does she know the blue-haired lesbian cannibal?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't miss the next exciting chapter!<em>**


	121. Life BEFORE the Way I Am

A girl with short blonde hair and an orange sweater was at the Broken Shades, as she went to the courtyard. As she walked off, Sayaka, a girl with blue hair, wearing her underwear, was watching out the window. She saw her hair and face, and was completely shocked.

"Oh, no! Yuma-Chan?" She gasped.

Himeko, a girl with purple hair, asked, "Who was it, honey?"

Sayaka cringed, "Oh crap… _She _came… She's the MEGA Awkward Moment of the year!"

"Huh? You mean OMEGA Moment?"

"NO!"

"Sayaka, baby… Be a dear and let's have a cuddle."

Sayaka stamped her foot and shouted, "NO! Cuddle my, uh, whatever! Himeko, you and I have to clean up, before she sees us! She's a Suzuki, too!"

"Oh? You mean, she's #7?"

Sayaka glared at Himeko, "Oh, please… She mustn't know about us. We have to clean this place up. It's crawling with pheromones, sweat, and stank. She cannot see it as a dirty old place."

She went to the closet, as Himeko was pouting, "I hate cleaning…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 107<br>Life BEFORE the Way I Am_**

* * *

><p>Yuma, the girl in orange, found May &amp; Aya, resting on a bench.<p>

_Girl's High's Yuma Suzuki. (No relation to Sayaka Suzuki)_

She said, "Excuse me, ladies?"

Aya asked, "Oh, can I help you?"

Yuma said, "Hi. My name's Yuma, and I was wondering if Sayaka is here? You see, we are somewhat close, and we-."

Aya barked, "Wait… What's your last name?"

Yuma replied, "Suzuki… We're not related, but close."

She stated, as she boasted, "People said I was #5 of the Suzuki clan… but I'm actually #4, next to my little sister, who is #7. We go by numbers… but we share a bond."

May asked, "Uh, one thing. Does this girl have long blue hair, Sayaka, I mean?"

Yuma said. "That's her!"

May said, "She's in Room 102, where Aya-ppe and I are hanging, over them."

Aya whispered, "Aya-ppe?!"

Yuma bowed and said, "Thank you. I'll see them, now, since this is very important. You two are great help."

May suggested, "Oh, and, uh, be careful on when you tread to them… They're very weird."

Yuma smiled, "Sayaka's _always _weird… of the year, I mean. Honestly."

She turned away and head to Room 102. May said, "I was gonna say that they are cannibalistic lesbians…"

Aya gasped, "WHAT? Cannibals?! How scary!"

**XXXXX**

Yuma knocked at the door, as Sayaka called, "In a moment! I'm almost finished!"

Yuma thought, "She's in a hurry. This isn't how I remember Sayaka Suzuki… but this _is _the right place."

* * *

><p>The Brain appeared, and showed the Broken Shades Motel layout.<p>

He spoke, "Continuing our look at the Broken Shades, let us start with the first floor.  
>Room 101 is where Hikari lives now. She is trained under the tutelage of Saki Hanajima, who lived here, during Season 3. The room became empty and vacant, throughout Season 4, until Hikari decides to live here, after being revived from death.<br>Room 102 is where two cannibalistic lesbian lovers, Sayaka Suzuki and Himeko Katagiri, hail in. In Season 1, they are introduced, but they had small roles. This is where they appear, to shine on.  
>Finally, Room 103, the Ropponmatsus, 1 and 2, two highly-advanced female cybernetic machines, built to resemble humans. They are charter members of the LSAAWS, the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies, also known as the Department of City Security, owned by Miyuki Takara. They are friends of The Gang, who sided with them, a while back. Now, they share a room, together."<p>

He concluded, "And that is all you need to know. Now, enjoy the rest of this chapter."

* * *

><p>Yuma waited, until ten minutes later, when she became impatient. She barked, "HOW LONG WILL THIS TAKE, HUH?"<p>

Sayaka cried out, "Just a minute!"

She opened the door, showing her clothes, which is a pink blouse and black pants, with a plaid apron. Her hair was in a ponytail, as Sayaka blushed, shining her green eyes. She whispered, "Yuma… uh, #4."

Yuma smiled and said, "Same ol' #6. How have you been?"

Sayaka asked, as she was nervous, "Would you, uh, come in?"

Yuma smiled, "Please. It's been a while."

She stepped in, as Sayaka was nervously scared.

Yuma was surprised, when she saw the apartment, clean and tidy.

"Wow… I never knew you were a neat freak…" Yuma said, as she was astonished, "#6, you didn't have to clean up."

Sayaka said, "Well, I didn't expect you to come… You were a big surprise of the year."

Yuma smiled, "Of course. I sent you a letter, but you didn't reply back. News has it that you'd gone here and bunk together."

Sayaka turned away and said, "Uh, yeah… So I heard…"

She said, "Care to sit down, Yuma-Chan?"

Yuma sat down in a table, on the floor, as Sayaka said that she'll make some tea. She went to the kitchen, as Yuma was concerned over her.

"She's not like herself, lately. She's usually a nice girl with no mean bone in her body. Could she be hiding something? I know for a fact that she's a Suzuki… and… why do I smell crab dinner?"

Yuma relaxed, as Sayaka arrived with some green tea. She said, "Forgive me, Miss #4. I had to make tea and cookies, while I, and a friend, was cleaning the apartment. I hope you're not mad…"

Yuma smiled, "Not at all. I figured that you needed something to take your mind off of me, since we're close."

Sayaka smiled back, "Thanks. Miss Yuma, I, uh… I know you don't like me, the way I am… but-."

Himeko popped up, from the table, and sniffed down into Yuma's hip. She moaned, "_Maho…_"

"AAH! Who the hell is that?" Yuma cried.

Sayaka cried, "HIMEKO?!"

Himeko smiled, as she giggled, while blushing, "Hey, there, sexy…"

"Sexy?!" Yuma asked.

Sayaka grabbed her and shouted, "Forgive me! My roommate is such a pervert! Forgive me! I didn't want you to be soiled by her tricks! Forgive me! I'm SORRY! Oh, god!"

Yuma cried, "Calm down! She didn't mean to! Hime, or whatever, is nice enough to know me… for an idiot…"

Himeko laughed, "OH! You're Yuma, Sayaka's friend? How JET AWESOME!"

Yuma was confused, as Sayaka was embarrassed.

**XXXXX**

After a while, Himeko calmed down, as Yuma explained to them her visit.

Sayaka asked, "I'm curious. How come you came to see me, Miss #4?"

Himeko asked, "Uh, why the numbers, Sayaka?"

Yuma said, "We sometimes communicate in numbers. We are called the _Suzuki Subdivision_. It's more of a standard company that observes and protects human life. We all go by a name and number, without ever having to reveal ourselves. Sayaka, or #6, is one of our best agents… but lately, she has yet to show herself. #1 and #2 were worried that she'd become a victim in the whole AU Mind Fuck. And, I think, she may have been changed."

She continued, "Before Sayaka became like this, she was shy and very sweet. She used to be our eyes around the city. #2, #3, and I had to go out on patrol, looking for safety. #6 was the eyes on the lookout. She never responded, until she saw a disastrous area in the worlds. But then, one day, a girl appeared, with glasses and green hair, appeared in front of #6's range, during a thunderstorm. #6 was to call me, but she never had the chance. We assumed that she was dead, but we found a letter, months later, concerning her whereabouts. And it was written in her handwriting, down to the "_…of the year_" phrase."

Himeko asked, "Huh? Who was this girl?"

Sayaka sobbed, "Sato. She was spying on me, hoping to meet Yuma, uh, #4. But she attacked me, saying I don't belong here… She said that she knows #4, extremely well of the year."

Yuma instigated, "Ayano Sato… She was a friend of mine, until… a banana she tried to eat, without using her arms, crossed her to the brink of insanity and inhumanity."

Sayaka gasped, "OH! I didn't know that!"

Yuma said, "And from what I hear, from #1, that she's going to strike me… She's gotten #5. So, that is why I came to visit you."

Sayaka smiled, as she bowed, "You're more than welcome to stay with us. You can sleep with me, Miss #4."

Yuma smiled, "Hey. Call me Yuma. And, Himeko, right? You should be alright with it?"

Himeko held her tears and said, in a strained voice, "Sure… Whatever you say…"

Himeko said to Sayaka, "Can I have a word with you, now?"

Sayaka asked, "Huh?"

They left to the other room, as Yuma grew tired. She yawned and said, "Man… How long before Sayaka can hold me down? She knows that she is one of us…"

She fell asleep, as Sayaka scolded Himeko, "This is a fine mess of the year! You were acting rude to Yuma-Chan!"

"I'm sorry… But Yuma must feel my heart and lust for me…"

"No! She must _never _find out that we're lesbians! Or… that we're cannibals… or both… It doesn't matter! The only reason I'm sleeping with Yuma is because of that moment!"

"Alright! I get it! MAH, Sayaka! You know how to turn me off!"

She huffed, as she turned away. Sayaka said, in a sad voice, "I'm sorry… I know I'm not myself, but I am starting to remember who or what I was, back then… I mean, Yuma came back, and Ayano wants her dead. But my only question is why… Yuma's my friend, but you're my lover… and my _one and only_."

She kissed her on the neck and said, "So, don't be mad… I mean, I was completely stressed out of the year. Forgive me?"

Himeko smiled, "Okay… I forgive you…"

They kissed each other, as Yuma was still sleeping.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, May and Aya went upstairs, as Dawn watched on, with a silent glare. She whispered, "Aya… You don't hurt Haruka…"

She went to Room 101, as Aya froze in place. May asked, "Aya-ppe? What's wrong? Aya?"

She said, "I don't know… I have a sudden chill in my body… like someone I heard of is staring at me."

Aya turned to the stairway, as May said, "Oh, don't be superstitious… There's no one here, other than these girls, and others."

May stepped inside, as Aya thought, "Who was that girl? It feels like she doesn't trust me."

She said to her, "You go on ahead. I need to make a visiting attempt."

May said, "Okay. Hikari's in Room 101. The Ropponmatsus are in 103. Feel free to ask them, but not Room 102. If so, stay clear of them."

"Right. See you later."

Aya went downstairs, and remembered Room 101. She thought that her teacher once lived in the room. She approached the door and knocked it. Dawn called out, "Who is it?"

Aya said, "It's Haruka's friend… I'm Aya."

Dawn said, "Come in…"

Aya stepped inside, as Narue was coming home from her dancing gig. She saw Room 101 and was very certain. She went upstairs and headed to Room 202. She knocked on the door, as May answered.

"Oh, Miss Nanase!" She smiled.

Narue asked, "What was that about, downstairs?"

"Oh, Aya? She must be visiting Hikari. She's new to this place, and I was showing her the way. I mean, she was a mannequin, and woke up, after a year's slumber. She needed to adjust everything."

Narue barked, "Well, I don't like her! She's a creepy witch, like that Hanajima woman!"

"Narue! BAD! Hana-Chan was a teacher to Aya-ppe! At least show her respect!"

"I guess you're right… I mean, what is she going to do to me?"

She then said, "By the way, Excel and Hyatt are coming home, late. Don't wait up for them. Would you like dinner, at my place, while you wait? Excel feels under the weather, lately."

May said, "I guess… But I have to tell Aya, before I go. You don't mind?"

Narue said, "You got it."

May left, as Narue headed to her room. She then saw a bouquet of roses, with a tag that says: _"To Excel, from Rachel_".

Narue huffed, "Damn it, Moore! That's the fifth bouquet of roses, this week, and it's only Thursday!"

She sighed, as she stepped inside, "I mean, Rachel loved me, then Ropponmatsu 2, and now Excel? When is she going to get through her thick skull that she has someone else?"

She slammed the door, as we cut to Dawn and Aya.

Dawn, who was dressed in a black dress and long blue hair, was sitting down, in a dark and candle-lit room. Aya then said, as she bowed, "I see that it was _you_ that threatened me, over Haruka. I am only watching over her, since she is the chosen one."

Dawn said, in a serious voice, glowed in her gold and silver eyes, "I do not trust you, Hoshino. You, the one that taught the teachings of power to Tohru Honda, are untrusted, in my view. You led a world, or two, into chaos, and you even had to stay hidden, making sure everything has happened. Listen to me, young GAL, we should have that long talk, right now…"

She then told her everything that has transpired, during Aya's slumber, from the day they met. Dawn even told her that May killed Onigiri, because of Yukino.

Aya was astonished, as she said, "In one year… Onigiri ruled all… Chitose Hibiya, Prussia, Queen Yolei, Yukino's husband, the Sohmas, a gynoid of evil, alien frogs, even ghosts and demons… They followed her… and once spawned, they are forever loyal to Onigiri… but Haruka ended her reign."

Aya stated, "But I learn from my mistakes, Hikari. You should try to understand. While you are my fellow follower of the dark one, Hanajima, I would be the one who would help Haruka. She may be your friend, but I cannot stand to see you berate me, after what I've done with Tohru. I am NOT proud of what I did, but the blame was completely mine… and for that, I must start again."

Dawn said, "I understand."

She sat up and held her face. She said, "No need to worry… Haruka is very special to me, and to Yukinon… But…"

She slapped her, as Aya fell to the ground, holding her face, "If you so much force Haruka into the dark side, you shall suffer! I will let the Tohru debacle slide, but Master Hana and I will _not _have you manipulate the precious Haruka… Understand?"

Aya sobbed, "I understand… Hikari… I…"

Dawn slapped her again and yelled, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I don't believe you! Haruka is my friend, and that is final! HURT HER AND YOU'LL BE SORRY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Aya shrieked, "I NEVER DREAM OF HURTING HER! SHE'S VERY NICE!"

Dawn yelled, "DO! YOU! UNDERSTAND?"

Aya cried out, "YES! I WON'T HURT HARUKA! NEVER!"

She wept, as Dawn smiled, "Good. Now, leave my sight… Hanajima has bestowed upon me to watch over Haruka… You are only to tell her of her powers."

Aya said, "I wish to awaken her powers, and make sure she uses them for the greater good."

Dawn smiled, "Indeed. Now go."

Aya left, as she said, "Hikari… Tell me, why do you care for Haruka, other than she is your friend?"

Dawn said, "Isn't it obvious?"

She turned away, as Aya left. She went outside, as she felt scared and upset.

"Hikari… Hanajima… I WON'T fail you, this time… Haruka will be in my watchful eyes…"

With that, she returned to Room 202, with a huge worried state.

**XXXXX**

That night, Yuma was sleeping with Sayaka, while Himeko was on the floor, in a sleeping bag. Yuma, sleeping with blue pajamas, and Sayaka, in her nightgown, slept together. Sayaka blushed, as Yuma whispered, "So, Sayaka… Are you comfortable about sleeping with another woman? #5 was your bedmate."

Sayaka said, "I know… But I'm used to it. Sleeping with women is A-OK… even if it's with you."

Yuma giggled, "I'm happy you're okay."

They fell asleep, as Sayaka was blushing, fully beet red, feeling aroused. She thought, "Why do I feel… uneasy… for Yuma?"

She slinked to Yuma, slowly, as she was blushing, "I… must… resist… Yuma's my… friend… not my lover…"

She cuddled by Yuma, as she moaned, "Yuma… forgive me…"

Yuma, without hesitation, grabbed Sayaka, by the waist, and whispered, "I won't lose you again… Sayaka Suzuki… I love you…"

She added, "As a… as… a… Zzz…"

She went back to sleep, as Sayaka moaned, going back to sleep. She sighed, "Thank god… For a moment, I thought she'd love me."

She went to sleep, as Himeko was sound asleep, dreaming of crabs.

**XXXXX**

Up in Room 202, Aya was standing in position, posing as a mannequin. May noticed it and was concerned.

"What are you doing, Aya?" May asked.

Aya said, without moving her lips, "Sleeping… I feel comfortable, in this pose…"

May giggled, as she moved the futon, "Come on. You've not been in a bed, for a long time. Come to bed."

Aya moved, as she asked, "I don't know… It's been a while… Do you even have a bed?"

May smiled, "We don't have a mattress… You can sleep in my futon. I'll sleep with Narue, if you don't mind."

Aya said, "Oh, alright. But _you're _staying. I cannot lose you, at all."

May asked, "Any reason?"

Aya relaxed on the futon, as she responded, "It's nothing… Just sleep with me…"

May said, as she turned away, "I see… Okay. But I am used to sleeping with Yuki. But she's gone, now."

She added, "Just don't scare me, or anything…"

She saw Aya, with her eyes open, as she was lying down. She was sleeping, as May thought, "She needs to close her eyes… She's not a mannequin, anymore. She must be sick."

She slept by Aya and said, "Well, as long as she needs my protection… or the other way around… Aya-ppe, you're welcome to my home, dear."

She kissed her on the cheek, and snuggled by her body. Aya then said, as she was sleeping, "I am screwed… Me, caring for a friend of a student of Hanajima's… But she's so sweet. How bad can she be?"

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Yuma and Sayaka went for a walk, around the city, as Sayaka was nervous. She was dressed in a green winter coat and hat, as Yuma was in her orange sweater, black jeans, and purple hat.

Sayaka said, "I see that you wanted to hang with me, after the whole Sato story. I know it has been long, but it feels like it was yesterday."

Yuma responded, "You haven't missed anything, since you left. I'm only going to take you someplace to eat, for breakfast, while we have a chat. I wanted to hang with you, like old times."

Sayaka held her hand and blushed, while feeling uncertain, "Yuma-Chan…"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"OH!"

She let go and winced, "No reason… Never mind. It's so uneasy, without Himeko. She _is _my roommate… and well, after my accidental cause, I didn't want to go back, since I'd put you in danger. You'd understand?"

Yuma said, as she held her hand, "I'll protect you. You and Himeko. I'll live with you, until Ayano Sato is long gone."

Sayaka blushed and laughed, "Thanks, Yuma-Chan… You're the best ally of the year…"

They walked together, as a lone figure was watching from behind a pole. She had green hair and glasses. She smirked, "Found you, Yuma Suzuki. You're mine, now… and I see Sayaka is still alive."

Sato then disappeared, as Sayaka and Yuma entered the diner, down the street.

* * *

><p>That morning, May left to her job at the bakery, as Aya was watching, outside the building. She then said, as she viewed May, leaving the Broken Shades, "Haruka… Be safe. Still… Who is this Yukino Miyazawa? Whatever she's done, I hope she cared for her. Still, Yukino, when we meet, I hope to talk to you, one day… but where?"<p>

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Yukino Miyazawa, in her room, was resting in her bed, feeling happy. She got up and stretched herself.

"Another perfect day. And I slept really well… without Haruka…"

She looked at the bed, and saw that it is empty. She got up and said, "Well, I might as well get ready, since I am home…"

She went to the bathroom and had a shower, while Sakura, her daughter, was getting ready for school. Her husband, however, had already left for work. Miyazawa thought, as she was in the shower, cleaning herself up, "Haruka… I hope she is fine, now… I'll never forgive myself, if someone hurts her. Then again, I can take a break from being in disastrous moments."

As she was in the shower, outside her home, a figure was walking, moaning and dragging herself. She had long brown hair and a green dress. She hissed, "Onigiri… she is my master… Onigiri…"

It was Kagura Sohma, Tohru's resurrected minion, wandering in the cities and lands, undead and limping. She appeared by Yukino and Souichiro's house and hid behind the bushes. She moaned, as she stumbled inside, "Miyazawa… Yukino… Fresh meat… insolent wench… Onigiri shall feast… on you… troublemaker…"

She was stuck in the bushes, as Sakura was getting ready for school, and Yukino was resting at home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Munster City, The Kona Force ran off, heading to the ruinous city.<p>

Jen said, "Man… How did we ever plan to come here, since this city is monster land, USA?"

Caitlin remarked, "The city has such dull buildings, with ivy… But we cannot be sure…"

Jonesy said, "Right. Find the cause and stop it. You guys, let's get started!"

They traversed on, as Wyatt asked, "Any reason why Nikki chose not to come?"

Jonesy replied, "No clue… But I have a feeling Miyuki is testing her, after her injuries…"

Meanwhile, miles away in Hwheat Town, The Daitenzin and Hiiragis arrived, seeing the place in shambles.

Iwata said, "Someone call the street cleaners…"

Sumiyoshi responded, _…or a huge vacuum._

Kagami said, "On my lead… Tsukasa, you and I will check this area, over on the left. Boys, you take the right."

Watanabe said, "Yes, ma'am."

_Pure leadership, unlike someone we know._

Iwata said, "Yeah, but they are experienced… I just wish that they had curves…"

Watanabe barked, "OH, PLEASE! _YOU'RE _THE REASON MATSUYA WAS FIRED!"

He smiled, "And to that, I thank you. She was such an asshole…"

_NOW you say that?_

He said, "Well, I'm just saying! And then there's Miss Ayasugi returning, and everything that happened?"

Iwata said, "Cheer up, Watanabe! You'll get to see your dream girl again, once we finish. And if the chance that she dies, then you're hopeless!"

Watanabe socked him and shouted, "SHADDAP!"

The Hiiragis heard it, from far away, as Kagami sighed, "What idiots…"

Tsukasa said, in a sad voice, "Yuki-Chan… She didn't have to fire her…"

**XXXXX**

Back at the Broken Shades, Aya was sitting in the stairway, as she spotted a girl with brown hair and a blue uniform, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Huh? Who's she?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	122. Life WITHOUT Love

At the Broken Shades, Aya spotted a woman with brown hair and a bouquet of roses. Aya whispered, "Who's she? She sure is cute… but somehow I knew of her, before…"

The girl was Rachel Moore, Excel's girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The Brain explains, "I'll explain, in case you missed it… Rachel Moore is a South City Agent, and is a full-blown lover to women. She instigated a romantic endeavor with Narue Nanase, but after trying to talk out of it, Ropponmatsu 2 came to her life, and after carnal relationships, nearly breaking the cute human-made woman, she dropped out of the romance world. Her relationship with the ever-dimwitted and mentally-challenged Excel remains a mystery, until today… which will be explained, in this chapter.<br>By the way, Tohru Honda was the reason Rachel is acting this way. However, it is uncertain that she's cured or not…"

* * *

><p>Rachel saw Aya and shuddered, "The sight of death… Why is she here?"<p>

Rachel entered the Broken Shades, as Percival, meanwhile, was viewing the action, inside his car, with Eri.

"How is it going, Percival?" She asked him, "Is Haruka available?"

"Not quite," he said, "But I do see Rachel Moore, from South City. I wonder what she's up to…"

She explained, "Well, it's been three days now, and your boss is making sure you'd want to find Haruka…"

He said, "The only question is… When will she release it? This power… If Haruka could destroy Onigiri, think of what it can do to the worlds… And healing them all, in the process."

As they continued to spy, Rachel headed upstairs, as Aya called to Rachel, "Excuse me, Miss?"

Rachel said, "I, uh, oh, hi! And you are?"

Aya smiled, "Oh, just Haruka's newest roommate… Uh, you are?"

Rachel smiled, nervously, "Just on a date with my girlfriend… I'm just leaving roses for her."

She turned away and then extended her hand, "Rachel Moore…"

Aya shook her hand, "Aya Hoshino."

As they shook hands, they felt a sort of uneasy feeling within each other. They continued to stare down, in shock, as they let go. Rachel bowed and said, "Well."

Aya smiled, as she went inside, "Bye, now."

Rachel placed the roses on the doorstep and knocked on the door. Narue opened the door and glared at her.

"Rachel…" She huffed.

Rachel gasped, "AAAAAH! Na-Na-Na-Narue-Chan!"

Narue yelled, "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 108<br>Life WITHOUT Love_**

* * *

><p>Rachel pouted, "I'm sorry… Is Excel home? I wanted to give her a bouquet… and since we-."<p>

Narue said, "Yeah, she's home. But I don't approve of you being her lover. Onigiri is gone, and you're acting this way!"

Rachel confessed, "Okay, fine! I love Excel, but she doesn't understand me! Ever since I broke up with R-2, and never had the chance to go to the park with you, I feel… empty."

Narue sighed, "And you're wondering why you've all of a sudden dated Excel… You went from gynoid to blonde… after me."

Narue said, "Tell me… How _did _you all of a sudden date Excel?"

Rachel said, "It's a long story…"

_"Following the end of Onigiri's reign, I went to ACROSS and spoke with Lord Il Palazzo, about striking a deal with Excel and Hyatt, seeing that you are their friend. After that, I went to see Excel at the park, and maybe talk for a bit."_

_Rachel sat down with Excel, as she was wearing a blue suit. Rachel said, "You came, right, my blonde kitten?"_

_Excel smiled, as she stretched, "Excel is amazed to see you. The thing is, she has been worried about your love life. You want to talk it over?"_

_Rachel nodded, "Sure. You have love problems, too?"_

_"Excel is in love with Lord Il Palazzo… but he never loved her back. I wonder if she can fancy him a tickle, wondering if Excel can get it on, one day. But for now, Hatchan and I are focused on trying to rule all the worlds, but lately the land has been under ruins, after Tohru Honda died, thanks to little Haruka!"_

_"Yeah, I heard. But I am amazed that you cared for her… In any case, you ever had the chance to date him?"_

_"No… And I wish he'd notice Excel's heart."_

_"Maybe he's too focused on the whole corrupt world thing. Maybe you need another love."_

_She held her hand and said, "Well… maybe try ANOTHER lover?"_

_Excel blushed, and then gasped, "Whoa! Rachel, there's no need for your lusty lifestyle! Excel has ONE lover, and that's Lord Il Palazzo! You understand, right? When these worlds are fixed, you give your old flame a call!"_

_Rachel shouted, "HOW CAN I? I tried calling him, but he never answers me! And yes, I have been calling him… Nagato traced his whereabouts, but he's nowhere… Why does he leave me?"_

_She growled, "And ever since Tohru Honda manipulated me, and Narue freed me, somehow my lovelife is in knots. To think, I still loved Kudo… and respected Narue…"_

_Excel said, "Excel never knew that. You can tell me…"_

_They looked at each other, as Excel blushed, "Excel asks for her forgive to you, Lord Il Palazzo…"_

_Rachel shivered, "Excel…"_

_"Rachel…"_

_"Excel…"_

_All of a sudden, they started kissing. They held each other, as they kissed passionately._

Narue halted the flashback and shouted, "EW! Will you get to the point?"

Rachel said, "And since then, we've been dating. Excel has been calling me, but she never called me about the gifts."

Narue said, "I think I know…"

She showed her inside, as Excel was sniffling and sneezing. Narue glared at Rachel, as she was saddened. She went to Excel, "Excel, what happened?"

Excel sniffled, "GET AWAY FROM ME! Why do you bring roses to me? AH-CHOO!"

Rachel gasped, "I… I don't understand… They are a symbol of love…"

Narue huffed, "Apparently, Excel is allergic to roses!"

Hyatt smiled, "Senior had been sneezing, over the past four days."

Rachel sobbed, "Oh, Excel, I'm so sorry! I'll get you more flowers, but with _your _favorite!"

Excel yelled, as she threw a pillow at Rachel, "You're more of an idiot than Excel! Leave me alone!"

Rachel ran off, as Narue followed. Excel sniffled, "Stupid Rachel! She should've given Excel roses, _without _the pollen?"

Hyatt asked, "You mean you hate pollen?"

"Well, yeah! And the bee is still in one of the petals!"

"Oh, my…"

"AH-CHOO!"

Outside, Rachel was crying, as Narue comforted her. She was hanging in the railing, as Narue complained, "It's not your fault! Well, it _is _your fault, but this is why you _never _have a great romance."

Rachel wept, "Rub it in, why don't you? Why do I suck at love?"

Narue cried, "Darn it, Rachel! You need to chill out!"

Rachel continued to cry, as Narue went inside. She said, "If you need me, you call me, and _not _with Excel. I don't think she'll speak to you again, after your flowers of the rose parade…"

Rachel headed downstairs, as Narue shut the door.

She whispered, "I don't deserve to live… anymore…"

She left the Broken Shades, walking far away, without looking back. Aya listened on, as she whispered, "What will I do?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Miyagami Academy, The Gang, in <em>Stealth Mode<em>, continued to creep around the entire school, heading to the main building.

At the main building, the president of the Best Student Council, Nanaho Kinjo, was in a meeting with the Best Student Council (or what's left of them).

* * *

><p>The Brain stated, "Keep in mind that <em>some<em> Best Student Council girls are still around. Kotoha Kutsugi is in Feral Beauty, while Rino Rando and Kanade Jinguji are dating, sort of.  
>Seina, Rein, Sayuri, Mayura, and Kaori are nowhere in this group. About few of them are dead."<p>

* * *

><p>Nanaho addressed the mission to Kuon Ginga, her partner and V.P. of Best Student Council.<p>

"Miss Kanade had approved of the idea of hiring AAW's The Gang, but it seems our backs are against the walls. I doubt we can trust them, but they _are _superheroes. But, rather their reckless behavior, I hope they are capable of stopping this haunting moment."

Kuon said, "According to Intel, from Ayumu, girls have been disappearing from the academy, including few of our own Best Student Council members, Seina Katsura, Rein Tsunomoto, Mayura Ichikawa, and Sayuri Hida. Miss Kanade has ordered help from AAW, for searching for the cause behind the sudden kidnappings."

Nanaho said, "While kidnapping is deemed evil, we have to be sure where the person who kidnaps girls in Miyagami Academy is. That's why the Best Student Council, short-staffed, must be in need of some allies to help."

Kuon said, as she looked around, "Miss Kanade and Rino are running late, while we are absent many members of the Best Student Council."

Nanaho said, "I know. If only I can hear Cindy, or that puppet, or even Mayura, again… But where could they be?"

She asked Kuon, "About The Gang, when should they arrive?"

Kuon replied, "Well, I saw their vehicle outside, so they should be here, any minute."

Outside, in the lobby, The Gang continued to walk up stairs, inside the Best Student Council office. They arrived at the main door, and entered through the double doors, surprising Nanaho and Kuon.

"Who was that?" Kuon gasped.

Steven C said, "Gang, deactivate _Stealth Mode_."

They reappear, as the girls were shocked. Steven said, "Your troubles are over, ladies! The Gang is here to save the day!"

Kuon smiled, "What an entrance."

Steven said, "Steven Cooke has news that Kanade hired us."

Nanaho said, "Indeed we have. Kuon will give you the information, and you guys will map out the situation."

Mizuki said, "Sounds good. We need to know what's going on here, before we go out and find the cause."

Kuon said, "For weeks, girls in Miyagami Academy had disappeared, by an unknown source. We figured that it may be the cause of a ghost or a demon. We have read your credentials, Gang, and you are perfect for hunting down missing kids."

Farra replied, "You got us, right here. We're the masters of air, speed, power, and science."

Peter said, "You can count on us, for this mission!"

Mizuki said, "Where was the last time you saw these girls?"

Nanaho said, "Around the end of P.E., and at the end of lunch. Reports showed that the students here are leaving, through a forest, close by. When we got there, after they left, they vanished into thin air. Kuon, Rando, Kaori, and myself were the ones who discovered the area, located northwest from the dormitories. This has been occurring, since last month, including few of our Best Student Council members."

Heather asked, "What can we do?"

Kuon pointed at the area in the forest and said, "Here. This is where the kidnapped girls are located. But they mostly go there, if summoned. My guess is that a demon must've lured them there, and vanished into thin air. Above all else, we hope for their safety, we must rescue these girls."

Nanaho concluded, "Miyagami Academy is in dire needs of your help. And we hope that you'll rescue them and find the jerk that did this."

Steven nodded, "Sounds fair. We'll get the job done, or die trying. We'll end here, once we find the source."

Mizuki said, "And we'll be able to rescue our fans, along the way. We've been here, before, and we knew of your fellow students and alumnus."

Farra replied, "She's right. If we fail, this school fails."

Peter replied, "I'm not going to back down on this one!"

Steven shouted, "Gang! Let's go!"

They pose and then run off, as Nanaho called, "Just don't do anything reckless!"

She sighed, "I hope we know what they are up to."

Kuon said, "Yes, indeed. But whoever has kidnapped these girls, we must stay alert. We are but 2 women left, Miss Nanaho."

Nanaho said, "But still, we've read reports about these guys… and after saving West Plaza and Central City, we can only risk this moment. Miyagami Academy's life and reputation is at stake."

**XXXXX**

At the main gate, Mizuki scanned the area, "According to the map, the girls are mostly located… THAT WAY!"

She pointed at the direction, northeast. Steven said, "Not a minute to lose. Let's go find the site of the girls' disappearance, and search for clue. Move out!"

They dashed off, heading to the area where the schoolgirls were abducted. But little did they know, the girl in leather was following them, in stealth. She opened her visor on her helmet and said, "Here you are."

She crept off, as The Gang was heading to the forest.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Rachel Moore, heartbroken and upset, walked all the way to the outskirts of town, as she found a small row apartment. She rang the doorbell. A girl called out, "Coming!"<p>

The door buzzed in, as Rachel stepped inside. She went upstairs to the fifth floor. She approached the door and knocked on it. The girl opened the door, as she saw Rachel, upset. The girl looked exactly like Rachel, except she's wearing a pink suit and skirt.

"Rachel?" Ran Moore asked, "Is that you?"

Rachel said, "Can I come in? You're the only person, or somewhat, I can turn to… right now…"

"You okay? You feel heartbroken…"

"I am… Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She let her human counterpart in, as Rachel rubbed her eyes, weeping tears. Ran Moore asked her, "Did something happen to you? Tell me you're being into female love, again…"

Rachel sat down in Ran's chair and huffed, "Excel hates me… After I gave her roses, every day, she kicked me to the curb… I don't deserve to live, anymore…"

Ran Moore barked, "Now, don't become so sad and depressed! I can cheer you up, honey… In fact, I think I know what you wanted."

The android approached her and hugged her tightly, as Rachel was still crying. Ran starting humming a tune, as Rachel stopped weeping. She said, as they sway a bit, "Ran… I know you're trying to cheer me up, but… I know South City needs me. I can forget love, and move on…"

"NOT while we're in your disheartened attitude! Luckily, Hatori knows how to cure the blue and unhappy."

She said, as she sat up, "Follow me…"

They both walked together, as Ran said, "We can hopefully cure you of your break-up condition. How many has it been? Narue told me about it; says you broke up, twice…"

Rachel huffed, "_Three _times… Narue, then Ropponmatsu 2, and then Excel… I'm through with love… I wanna die…"

Ran said, "Aw, come on… You need to be happy, again."

She opened the door and said, "You come inside. I'll show you the drill. In return, you must give me something… out of admiration and respect… I promise you that."

Rachel asked, "So, how are we doing this?"

"Step inside…"

Rachel stepped inside a dark room, as Ran followed. Ran then said, as she was blushing, "Narumi… One day, you and I will reunite, since you're far away in Koopa Beach…"

She stepped inside, as a pulsating blue light appeared in the room. Ran shut the door.

* * *

><p>At Munster City, the Kona Force began to investigate the city, which has been in ruins.<p>

Jen said, "According to Intel, from Kagami, silicon, silicone, and many other electronic materials were pilfered and stolen. In the city, far away, appliances and electronic gadgets were stolen and/or destroyed. We better ask the clerk in the store, and tell us what we would know…"

Wyatt said, "Cool. One of us has to ask the man, there."

He pointed at a pawn shop, and continued, "I hear that they had mixing boards pawned here."

Jude laughed, "More like _pwned_."

Jen barked, "Focus!"

Jonesy said, "Okay, we'll split into two teams. Jen, Jude, and I will step inside, while Wyatt and Caitlin, you make sure that our mystery thief is coming back."

Caitlin said, "Whoever he or she is, they don't know who they are messing with."

Wyatt said, "We'll cover ground."

Jen said, "Great. See you later."

They stepped inside the pawn shop, as Wyatt and Caitlin were waiting outside.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Kagami, in Hwheat Town, found a clue, in a destroyed appliance store. Kagami picked up a small piece of cloth.

"Something tells me that our thief had dropped us a clue…" Kagami said.

Watanabe asked, "And who would drop a piece of cloth?"

Kagami said, "It's no cloth…"

She examined the cloth, which was a piece of synthetic skin. She then read the lettering in the patch of skin.

"_Yamo_," Kagami said, "Who's _Yamo_?"

Tsukasa replied, "Dunno… Could she be our thief?"

Sumiyoshi said, _Don't say…_

Watanabe said, "So, if it is skin… it could be a robot."

Iwata remarked, "He's right! She must be a Ropponmatsu, as well!"

Kagami stated, "I don't think so. The skin from Konata's robots is indestructible, but also made of soft nylon skin substances… This is made of rubber and silicone."

_A clue!_

Kagami said, "A highly advanced skin… _Yamo_… and even _Grand Theft Appliance_… Munster City stole silicon, silicone, and other items, while $1,000 worth of electronics has been stolen. And it happened at the same time…"

Iwata cried, "How could she do this?"

Kagami said, "Not _she_… _They_… We got _two _thieves in the process, happening at the same time. We gotta warn Jen."

Tsukasa thought, "Yuki-Chan…"

She was still worried about Matsuya. Kagami and the others continued to investigate, as the clouds began to grow dark.

_It's getting dark. _Sumiyoshi responded.

* * *

><p>That night, at the Broken Shades, May returned, as Aya was sleeping in her futon. She examined her, as she was completely tired. Aya moaned, as she was sleeping sound, with her eyes closed. May patted her head and said, "Aya-ppe… sleep well. I'm glad you're okay."<p>

She then noticed something, outside. She looked through the window and saw a car parked outside the Broken Shades. May then looked at the woman, inside the car. She looked at her hair, as she recognized her.

"Huh? Could it be?"

The woman stepped out, with short hair, a pink scarf, and a light blue winter coat. May stepped out and gasped, "It cannot be… Yuki?"

She went downstairs and looked at the woman, from behind.

"I recognize her, with her hairstyle… It _is _her!"

She leapt onto the woman and cheered, "YUKI! YOU'RE HOME!"

"AAH!" She screamed, "GET OFF ME!"

May stopped and gasped, "Huh? She's not Yuki?!"

**XXXXX**

At Munster City, Jen asked the clerk, "Tell me… Who is the one that damaged this store?"

The clerk in brown and beige said, "Well, she happened to come here and stole all my computers, without paying for it. She had an evil glare, a cute face, and long black hair. She said something about being revived again…"

Jonesy asked, "Revived, again? Who do we know that wants to be revived?"

Jen said, "Well, none of that matches our criminals' list… Does she have anything else in here?"

The clerk replied, "Hmm… She had cute blue eyes, a pink blouse, and even small pigtails."

Jen said, "Describe the pigtails…"

"Like little antennas, but like a pogo stick. She had very long hair, and with two little cowlicks, one on each side."

Jen drew the picture, as she was shocked. She gasped, "No… It can't be… or can it?"

Jonesy asked, "Do we know her?"

Jen said, "We'll have to ask Kagami and Tsukasa, and they'll tell us."

Jude said, as he looked at the picture, "Dude… She's almost as cute as Rino."

Jen and Jonesy huffed, "Really?"

She said, "Well, we'll find a place to sleep, until our victim comes back again, for a second helping. For now, we're done here."

She asked the clerk, "Tell me… Did she say where she was going?"

He responded, "No. But she says something about uniting with her sister."

Jonesy gasped, "She has a sister?"

"They're going to unite?!" Jude cried.

Jen said, "Sir, thank you for your time. We'll keep in touch."

They left the store, as the clerk giggled evilly. He then started to glow white and morph into a girl with long black hair and small pigtails. It was… Tenma?

She laughed robotically, as she was sparking in dark electric waves.

**XXXXX**

At Hwheat Town, the twins, Iwata, Watanabe, and Sumiyoshi pitched a tent for the night, outside the city limits. A girl with short black hair and a red and black jumpsuit appeared, viewing the tent.

"Soon… Soon, my sister, we shall reunite. These pitiful humans have no chance against me… Everybody knows that we shall reunite and do the bidding to no one… but the extermination of the human race."

She vanished, as Tsukasa asked, "Did you hear something?!"

Kagami moaned, "Go to sleep…"

_It's nothing._

Tsukasa thought, "I sense evil… I think, or possibly, a stalker…"

**XXXXX**

Back at LSAAWS, Miyuki and Konata had a meeting. Miyuki said, "I called you here, to know why I grounded the gynoids from their mission."

Konata said, "I understand. I heard from the internet… I mean, it's a suicide mission, against the likes of two demonic androids!"

Miyuki said, "Well, we know what Project Am-Net is capable of… but Project Yamo? I don't understand… If I let our Ropponmatsus fight them, they'll be dashed to pieces, and Nikki R has yet to recover from her injuries!"

She stated, "Konata… You understand why I fired Matsuya… if _she _gets involved, chances are that she'll be ripped to shreds. Surely, she's human, but on the odd chance that this Am-Net/Yamo rumor is true, we cannot waste most of our good players… even Kagami and Tsukasa…"

Konata said, "We could be in the biggest fight of our lives… and if they fused together, what could it mean?"

Miyuki said, "It could mean… **_The End_**!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>We'll focus on the dramatic actions, in a future chapter. Next chapter, we'll get to see May, meeting a young woman who resembles Yukino… but is NOT Yukino…<em>**

* * *

><p>Back at Yukino's home, Kagura Sohma popped out of the bushes and looked at the window, which had the lights on. She left the shrubbery, as she was waiting outside. The lights go out, as Kagura waited, in the middle of the sidewalk.<p>

"Onigiri… is my ruler…"

But does Yukino know about this?

She stood in place, and began to hiss and drool.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	123. Sora Like an Eagle

That night, at the Broken Shades, May returned, as Aya was sleeping in her futon. She examined her, as she was completely tired. Aya moaned, as she was sleeping sound, with her eyes closed. May patted her head and said, "Aya-ppe… sleep well. I'm glad you're okay."

She then noticed something, outside. She looked through the window and saw a car parked outside the Broken Shades. May then looked at the woman, inside the car. She looked at her hair, as she recognized her.

"Huh? Could it be?"

The woman stepped out, with short hair, a pink scarf, and a light blue winter coat. May stepped out and gasped, "It cannot be… Yuki?"

She went downstairs and looked at the woman, from behind.

"I recognize her, with her hairstyle… It _is _her!"

She leapt onto the woman and cheered, "YUKI! YOU'RE HOME!"

"AAH!" She screamed, "GET OFF ME!"

May stopped and gasped, "Huh? She's not Yuki?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 109<br>Sora Like an Eagle_**

* * *

><p>She got off, as the woman said, "What gives, kid? Why did you hug me, out of nowhere?"<p>

May bowed, "Sorry… I thought you were someone else…"

She apologized, as the woman said, "Aw, that's fine. What possessed you to jump at me? I'm delicate."

"I know… You remind me of her… She's a person I have missed, so much."

"Oh, are you lonely?"

"Sort of…"

"Do you live here in this area?"

"Yeah. I live with Aya-ppe."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, my car broke down. I'm in service. I mean, I am in need of service."

"OH. I'll find someone that can help."

"Actually, you don't mind if I use your phone."

"Sure. Take my keys to Room 202. Be careful up the stairs, it's icy and snowy from last night."

"Thanks!"

May sat by the car, as the woman left to Room 202. She went to the door and opened it. As she went inside, she saw Aya, sleeping silently, while the woman snuck in, trying to not wake her up. She got to the phone and dialed the number to her home.

"Hello? … … … Oh. Hello, Matt? Sora. I'm going to be running late, dear. My car broke down and I'm going to be late."

As she was on the phone, Dawn was seeing May, who was by a car. She asked, "Uh, Haruka? Why are you outside, by a car?"

May said, "Oh, this? A woman's car broke down. She's in my room, calling the tow truck."

Dawn responded, "I see. May I take a look?"

She popped open the hood of Sora's car and examined it. She then found the problem, "A-ha! Here's the problem! Her engine is out of tune."

She said, as she pulled up a wrench, "No need to worry, Haruka. I'll have it fixed, before you know it."

She started to fix the engine, as May said, "I hope you know what you're doing… Since when did you learn how to fix cars?"

Dawn responded, "Before I came to pass, I had a part-time job at a body shop, in downtown Prague."

May thought, "I didn't know Prague had chop shops."

She finished the engine and said, "I never knew that they had very loose engines in these cars. What kind of car is this?"

She looked at the hood, as she closed it, "Oh, yeah! It's a 1999 Dodge Poro! They used to make them in _Highton View Terrace_. What's a '99 Poro doing here?"

Sora returned, as Dawn saw her, "Oh-oh. The driver came back. I have to go, Haruka. It's a bit chilly."

She dashed back to her room, as Sora asked, as she gave her the keys to her apartment back, "What just happened, kid?"

May said, "Uh… Car is fixed… I think?"

Sora stepped inside and turned the ignition. She said, as she held the key, "Let's see…"  
><strong>Rr-rr-rr-rr-rr…<br>Rrrr-rr-rr-rr-r-r-r-r-r…  
>VROOM!<strong>

The car was working. Sora laughed, "Hey, what do you know! My car is fixed! Did you do this?"

May then lied, "Uh, yeah, I did…"

She thought, "I'm sorry, Hikari…"

Sora smiled and said, "You know, you're all right, kid. You want to come with me? I'll take you someplace warm…"

May bowed and stated, "Thanks, but no… I have dinner with my friend, next door."

"Dinner, next door? You _do _live alone, right?"

"Well… yeah. Yuki left me, after she was happy to find her husband… and, well… things weren't the same. But then I had Aya-ppe. Did you get to see her?"

"Afraid so. She looked cute, sleeping in that futon."

"It's just a phase. She was a mannequin, days ago. The AUs can make very weird moments."

"Tell me about it."

Sora then offered to May, "You don't need to stay in that rundown motel. How about you spend the night with me? I've always wanted to have you in my home."

May asked, "Really? You take a young girl like me?"

Sora smiled and said, "Hey. I've met younger kids like you."

She offered a seat and said, "Hop in."

May said, "Uh… Should I just tell Hikari and Aya, and tell them where I'll be?"

Sora stated, "I'm in a hurry! Just hop in, and you can call them! I promise you that."

May stepped in, as she cheered, "YAY! CAR RIDE!"

Sora giggled, as she drove off. She then said, as she was driving, "So, not from around here, aside from the Broken Shades? I'm kind of new here, myself, since Matt and I moved around town, a while back. I kept hearing news of Onigiri, ruling over the cities and worlds… but I heard that it has been dealt with. Reminds me of Myotismon…"

May asked, "How long have you been married?"

Sora answered, "About 8 years… It was so heartfelt. We started dating, after his music gig… and then we dated. I think it was around Christmas time. And we hooked up…"

_Sora and Matt started dating on Christmas Eve 2000_…

May asked, "Wow… So, you have any kids?"

Sora said nothing. May then asked, "Okay… Tell me, Miss… Do you live far away?"

"Only outside Tokyo. It's a good thing, too. Tokyo is close to where you live, by about 20 miles."

"Then, why did you drive here?"

"I was on my way back to the store. I had to buy groceries for dinner…"

Sora then stopped and said, as they were at a red light, "Of course, my motor broke down and I had to call for help. However, I was gonna ask you to let me stay here, but I never guess you'd be the helpful type."

May giggled, "Uh, yeah…"

May then said, "But just so you know, I'm _not _that special. I am just lucky. But the way I act, it's sometimes ambitious."

Sora giggled, "You remind me of Tai."

The car moved, as Sora thought, "Poor girl… She must be lonely in the Broken Shades. I hope she likes what I make."

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Sora parked by her house, a seven-story apartment complex. She then said, "Well, here we are, kiddo. This is my home - _The Gilded Lily_."

May gasped, "You live here?"

Sora said, "I'm on the fourth floor. Matt and I have been living here, since the summer. Our home was almost destroyed, a while back… probably in a nuclear holocaust in SimCity. But no matter. Come on in. We'll have you warmed up."

They stepped out, as Sora said, "By the way… I'm Sora. What is your name?"

May blushed and said, "Haruka… Most people call me that, other than May, which is my other name."

"Haruka… Like the spring flower… You're as cute as the flower."

"Oh, right… Yeah… I am?"

They stepped inside the building, as Sora had the keys to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Broken Shades, Aya was waking up, as she saw that May was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Huh? Haruka?"

She got up and looked for her, "She's obviously playing around… I mean, she may be the chosen one, but she's just a kid."

Aya kept looking, as the sun was setting. The news, however, played on TV.

_"This just in, from the AU News Report… A huge snowstorm in downtown Tokyo is going down. Locals are saying that they must keep warm, as the temperature will be at 15 degrees. Flurries will happen, overnight, and snow layering will grow from 3 to 5 inches of snow, so you better have your boots and galoshes ready._"

* * *

><p>The Brain explained, "In most fics, weather and precipitation can happen at random. In this fic, weather happens, seasonal, except for Plas City, because it was a summer snowstorm curse.<br>Actually, snow _does _happen in the summer, when people live below the Earth's southern hemisphere, in which the weather gets chilly, as the bottom part of the planet is away from the sun. Since the _Miyazawa & May _story is set in the winter, as of Season Five, we figure we add a little snow into the story. If Pinky were in this, he'd dream of snow berries and flying winter pixies and snow misers."

* * *

><p>Sora opened the door and said to May, "Make yourself at home."<p>

She and May were carrying bags of groceries into the kitchen. May put a bag down, as Sora said, "You must be starving. How about I make you a snack, before you go to bed?"

May said, "Sure. What do you have?"

Sora said, "Well, Matt said that he'll come home, late… and he's going to be working, all night, tomorrow night, at the club. I have to go to work, tomorrow."

May asked, "What do you do?"

Sora said, "I'm a flower arranger… and a fashion designer. I got the job from my mother."

May smiled, "Aw, how sweet."

Sora stated, "But times had changed."

"Huh?

Back outside, Percival and Eri were outside Sora's apartment. Percival was pissed.

"Shit!" He growled, "I don't get why Haruka would take the kindness of strangers; especially Sora Takenouchi!"

Eri asked, "You know of Sora Ishida?"

He replied, "Sora Takenouchi-Ishida… wife of rocker, Matt Ishida. Living here in Tokyo, after a settlement in the AU worlds. But I heard that Sora disappeared."

He stated, "I'm going to spy on Haruka, since my superior told me to observe her. Whatever the case, I hope she does not unleash it, here…"

Eri asked, "Uh, sir? I have news for you."

"What is it?"

"A snowstorm is coming… Perhaps we should bunk in a hotel, for the night."

"Really? I heard it'll be a light flurry…"

They continued to spy on Haruka, but is uncertain of the situation. He groaned, "Shit! If only we can find out where Sora and Haruka are…"

Eri scoffed, "Hotel?"

Percival said, "Nah… We'll spot on her, in the morning. We'll rent a room for the night, Eri."

Eri asked, "Shall I ask for a small room, sir?"

"No. For this, we'll share a room together. Farra would kill me, if you and I are together."

"I have ways."

Back inside, May was eating a burger, as Sora smiled, having her dinner, a plate of pasta.

"So, you like it?"

May smiled, "You're an excellent cook, Miss Sora. This is way better than Narue's cooking. Wait'll I share her the recipe… uh, if you don't mind…"

"I do mind. Besides, that's a secret recipe. You wouldn't understand."

May smiled, as she took a bite of her burger. She asked, "How come you don't want meat? You look skinny."

Sora said, "I'm trying to watch my figure. After all, I played soccer, then tennis. I'm more of a sports player than a flower gatherer. But I didn't want to miss out on the family business…"

She took a bite of her pasta, as May asked, "How so?"

Sora said, "Well, at first, I used to hate my Mom, for not letting me go out, a lot… but now we draw close to each other, a lot. I give her a call, now and then."

May said, as she felt unhappy, "I know how you feel… I have a mother at home, too… but I miss her so. Even my father and Max… but I sometimes keep in touch. Of course, then I had Yuki, then Hikari, and Excel, Hyatt, Rachel, and others… but times changed, after that."

Sora asked, "You seemed sad. Was this Yuki girl special to you?"

May nodded, "Yes. She cared for me, like she was a mother… She _is _a mother, as well, but it is different."

Sora said, "I see… and she had to go with her own family…"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. You still have your friends… but I think you needed an adult to stay by your side. You can have me."

She got up and hugged her. May said, as she blushed, "Sora…"

They both shared a hug, but May started to feel a bit cold… from Sora.

"She's a bit cold." She thought.

**XXXXX**

That night, May was sleeping in a plush bed, as Sora placed a stuffed Yokomon doll in her arms. She thought, "She's very quiet, when she's sleeping. She's almost like she's in a comatose state. But she looks cute, when she's sleeping."

She got up and went to the door. May woke up and asked, "Sora…"

"Huh?" Sora asked, "What's wrong?"

May yawned, "Come sleep with me."

Sora said, "No, I'm sorry. I have to go to sleep, too. I have work, tomorrow."

"Oh, okay… Is tomorrow night okay?"

"No. And I wish you don't ask me that again…"

"Why?"

"Uh… No reason. Anyway… Good night."

Sora turned out the lights, as May was worried over her. She thought, "Sora is too secretive… I wonder what she is up to."

She sighed, and then fell asleep.

Outside, Eri and Percival were in the car, sleeping together, with a black blanket over them. They were both sound asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, May woke up, as she was fully rested. She got up and said, "Huh… Miss Sora was nice to me… and she let me stay for the night. Of course… I should thank her!"<p>

She got out of bed and went to find Sora's room.

She walked down the hallway and looked around. She found a door that says "_Sora's Room_". She opened the door, but as she looked in the room, it was empty. She saw clothes strewn about, and two wires on the floor. May thought it was strange, while she had her own room, with only clothes, a dresser, and cables. She shut the door and said, "Maybe she's in her husband's room."

She walked back to the hallway, as Sora appeared, from the bathroom. She asked, "Oh, hello. You sleep well, Haruka?"

May said, "Uh, yes."

Sora smiled, "You seemed well-rested. How about you ride with me to work? I'll drop you off, on the way. I hope your friends are worried about you."

May said, "Oh that… I gave Hikari a call…"

May thought, as she was shocked, "Crap! I forgot to call her and Aya!"

May then asked, "Uh, Miss Sora, do you live alone, now and then?"

Sora said, "Not really… But I _do _like to stay grounded. You see, while I get to see Matt, now and then, on occasions, I sometimes miss him."

"Is he here, now?"

"No… Funny thing… I left him a message, and he's still not here."

She looked out the window and gasped, "Oh, my! I didn't know it snowed…"

May sobbed, "We're snowed in!"

Sora said, "Oh, don't be ridiculous. It's just 4 inches of snow. We'll make it, right away."

May huffed, "And me, without my coat."

She asked Sora, "May I use your phone?"

"Of course. Just use my shower, when you're done. I don't want you to feel dirty, here."

"Thanks."

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, at the Broken Shades, Dawn got the call from May. She said, "Oh, you spent the night with that woman? That's nice."

May smiled, "Yeah. But something strange about Miss Sora… She has a room with only wires and clothes."

"Is it bad?"

"No. I guess maybe she has a guitar, like Matt."

"I see."

Dawn said, "You get home, soon… Aya is panicky over your disappearance, last night. I told her that you're fine."

She thought, "Such an incompetent loser…"

Dawn said to May, "No need to worry. Just be safe."

"Thanks, Hikari."

She hung up the phone, as Sora said, "Okay. I had fresh towels for the bathroom. Will you be long?"

May said, "No. I told Hikari that I'll be fine. I won't be long."

Sora said, "Okay. Just don't take too long."

**RING! RING!**

Sora said, "I got it!"

She answered the phone, as May went in the bathroom. Sora said, "Hello?"

It was her husband, Matt, "Hey, Sora. How are you, today?"

"Where were you? I was worried about you!"

"Sorry. Had to spend the night in a hotel. I saw the news about the snow…"

"Yeah, I heard. I'm all right. You wouldn't believe the night I had, last night."

She then stood in place and said, "You should've met this girl, Matt. She is-."

Matt responded, via the phone, "Look, I don't have time. I should be home, this afternoon. In any case, you make sure to be safe. It's really cold out."

Sora said, "I understand. Come home soon, dear. Bye."

She hung up, as she was nervous. She said, "Every time I feel ragged… it's always because of Matt… Accursed weather!"

She stepped in her room, as May was relaxing in the tub. She heard everything that Sora said to Matt. She thought, "Miss Sora must've been worried about her hubby… Kinda reminds me of Yuki. But… I wonder how Yuki is doing?"

**XXXXX**

At Yukino's house, Souichiro already left, as Sakura looked out the window. She saw Kagura, who was waiting patiently, for Yukino.

"Mom, there's a strange woman here…" She called.

Yukino looked out the window and said, "Huh? I don't remember her… I wonder who she is."

Kagura looked at her, as she hissed, "AAAAH!"

Yukino was shocked, as she held Sakura. She said, "Sakura, go to your room, and lock the door. I got this."

Sakura left, as Yukino headed outside. She called to Kagura, on the front step, "Hey, you! What are you doing here?"

Kagura hissed, "Onigiri… She is my master… All who disobey her, will die… My master… Onigiri…"

She limped towards her, as Yukino pleaded, "Uh, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-."

Kagura charged at her, but she dodged out of the way. Kagura crashed into the bushes, as Yukino was scared stiff.

"You… What are you?"

Kagura snarled, as she gingerly got up. She looked at Yukino and roared, "ONIGIRI!"

She tackled onto Yukino, punching her in the face. Yukino grasped her fists, trying to protect herself. She yelled at her, "YOUR MASTER IS DEAD! ONIGIRI IS GONE!"

Kagura hollered, "ONIGIRI RULES FOREVER! MY MASTER NEVER DIES!"

Yukino broke free, while Kagura was on the ground, slowly getting up. Yukino shouted at her, "You freak! You don't need Onigiri, anymore! Your master is dead! You're free!"

Kagura knotted, as her head was tilted to the left, and her arms all lifeless, "I can never be free… I obey only Onigiri… She never dies… Onigiri… My master…"

She moaned, as her knees gave out, "Oni… gi… ri…"

She collapsed, as she was unconscious. Yukino approached her lifeless body, and felt her pulse.

"She's dead…" She thought, "It's like she's a zombie… Who is she?"

Kagura's head lifted up, as she roared, "DIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She grabbed her neck and hissed, "Onigiri… She… She…"

Yukino punted her face, dropping her to the ground. Yukino then ran off, scared to death.

"WHY ME? NO MATTER WHERE I GO, I GET IN DANGER!" She cried, "Doesn't that dead bitch take a hint? Her master is gone!"

Kagura slowly got up and hissed, "Onigiri… I rule all… You shall fall… Miyazawa…"

She walked after Yukino, slowly and wobbly.

"You can run… But you cannot hide…"

**XXXXX**

At the Broken Shades, May returned, as Sora said to her, "Will you be okay now?"

May said, "Yes. Thank you for the time we had."

She asked her, "Uh… Is it okay that I can visit you again?"

Sora said, "Sure. Give me a call."

She gave her her phone number, and then drove away. May waved goodbye, as Dawn saw her. She ran to her and called, "May!"

May smiled, "Hey, Hikari!"

Dawn said, "It's good to see you. I was so worried… about you…"

May said, "Oh, I'm fine. This nice lady came to me and took me in… I think I want to visit her, one day."

Dawn asked, "Who? You mean the girl with that car? She seemed nice."

"Of course… But she is worried about her husband."

They looked on, as the car drove away, into the city. Aya came out and said, "There you are…"

May smiled, and then hugged Aya, "Aya-ppe!"

Aya hugged her tight and sobbed, "Don't scare me like that, again… I thought you were in danger…"

May said, "I'm fine. It's okay!"

She said, as they walk together, "You wouldn't believe the night I had with Sora."

"You don't say?"

Dawn watched on, and thought, "So… Her name was Sora?"

She was concerned, as she remembered her car, "Strange, though… A 1999 Dodge Poro… They only had 5 in stock, at $350,000, at Highton View Terrace. And I don't recall a Sora with a car like that… But then…"

She remembered that she looked at her face, when she was heading back to her car. She then said, "Something about her seemed… different… I recognize her, as she resembles Yukinon… but, that orange hair and stance… and that face…"

Dawn whispered, "_Aros_…"

She then said, "The _Moji Mikisa _found another… the one called _Aros_. But, what is an _Aros _doing in the AUs?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p>Back outside Sora's apartment, Percival and Eri were still asleep in the car, with the window open.<p>

"NEWSPAPER!"

A newspaper was thrown at Percival's face. He woke up and moaned, "Ach! Punk!"

He woke up and looked up, "Huh? When's Haruka coming out? I better wait, until then…"

He rested, and suddenly went back to sleep.


	124. Best Hunting Down

At Miyagami Academy, the next morning, The Gang, in a huge tent, was resting in the middle of the forest. Steven woke up, coming out of the tent.

"Ahh… It is so peaceful, on a bright winter day… I feel so warm and fuzzy here…"

How they stood in cold weather, inside a tent, fitted for five, we'll never know.

He called to the others, "Hey, rise and shine!"

Mizuki woke up and said, "Steven, what is it? It's 7am…"

Steven said, as he stretched, "Hey, as Percival says, the early bird catches the bagel."

"No."

"Uh… Steven Cooke could say that missions start early for us."

Mizuki said, "Well, right now, we have to search the area in Miyagami Academy. The others are still asleep, while you and I are up."

Steven said, "Good. I'm going for a relaxing walk in the forest. You call me when breakfast is ready."

Mizuki yelled, "I'm NOT your personal chef! And, FYI, we should eat, in there, without hunting for food, in the forest."

"I know that. That was just a suggestion."

Mizuki stood up, as she brushed her long hair and yawned, "Well, once the guys wake up, I'll visit the main dormitory and ask for breakfast."

She brushed her long hair with her fingers, which she still had her gloves on. Steven said, "Well, you go ahead… I'm going to traverse for clues."

Mizuki said, "Right. See you later."

She left, as he went to the forest. As he walked to the forest, he found a small footprint on the ground. It was a small shoe, imprinted in the snow and dirt.

"Hmm… It's a small footprint. A size 6, petite size… Who could have such a size?"

As he examined the footprint, a figure appeared from the trees, with a pipe in her hand. It was the same woman that has watched over The Gang, since they arrived. She held up a pipe and swung at Steven.

He thought, "Maybe… I should ask Kanade about this. Steven Cooke thinks it's-."

**WHAM!**

He gets knocked out, by the mysterious woman. She grabbed him by the legs and dragged him off. He moaned, as he was still dizzy and bleeding from the head.

"Meh… HUuh? Who turned out the lights, homey?"

He stopped speaking and passed out, again. The woman giggled, as she continued to drag him away.

**XXXXX**

Back at the campsite, Mizuki was calling for Steven, "Steven! Hey, Steven! Breakfast time!"

Nothing.

"Steven? He's somewhere… I better find him."

She went to the forest, as Peter woke up. He yawned, "Huh? Is it breakfast, already?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 110<br>Best Hunting Down_**

* * *

><p>Farra gasped, as they were at the cafeteria, having breakfast, "WHAT? Steven's missing?"<p>

Mizuki said, "He said something about hunting for clues. I was hoping he'd come, by my voice, but… When I got there, he was gone."

Heather barked, "This is terrible! We're one man short!"

Peter said, "Dude, I'm hungry…"

He munched on some eggs, as Mizuki said, "Well, all I found was a footprint, in the snow. However, there was nothing else… except Steven's body print, dragged in the snow… but it ended at a small pathway… a concrete one."

Farra said, "Normally, I'd say I don't care… but this is Steven Cooke! He's the one that helped us out, throughout many missions and gigs. Plus, we're without our lead singer."

Mizuki said, "Yes. But let's not focus on him, for the present. According to the recent attack, Steven found a clue, but he was to call on us… I guess I found it, after he was attacked. It's a small footprint."

She showed it on the iPhone, as the others were amazed.

"Who would wear a size 6 shoe, in the snow?" Heather said, "Don't people like us wear boots?"

"Boots are bigger than shoes…" Mizuki said.

Farra remarked, "Perhaps we should ask some of the BSC members about this."

Peter said, "Too risky. What'll happen if they find out our kidnapper has taken Steven Cooke?"

Farra said, "Good point… Let them take him… We'll worry about the girls."

Mizuki then showed the schedule, "Here. Vice-President Ginga said that the girls disappear, during the hours of 11am to Noon, which is around lunch time. The main school building is close by, and we are blocks away."

She stated, "Here's the idea: I'll take the stakeout, in the building, at 11am, Farra, you'll take the 11:30am stakeout, Peter will take the Noon stakeout, and Heather will watch at 12:20pm."

Peter barked, "Aw, no fair! I'll miss lunch!"

Farra said, "We can take that chance… Big Guy will wait at Noon, until Heather gets a turn."

"I'll trade with Peter, just so he can eat." Heather remarked.

Mizuki stated, "No, I'm afraid we'll need our expertise in skills. If that fails, Farra, you take the air and locate the kidnapped girls' last whereabouts, Heather, you take the speed, and Peter, you are the towering giant, viewing the land."

Peter said, as he was crossed, "Dude! I'm not going to sink the island!"

Mizuki remarked, "You'll be fine… I believe this place had worse… And whatever we do to them, we'll bring these crooks to justice. Steven Cooke is not here, but we'll find him, while we find the girls."

Farra said, "I'll take the skies, after my stakeout. Maybe I'll spot something weird or something douchy, while I fly out."

The Gang agreed, as Kanade came by, smiling to them, "Hello, Gang. It's been a while."

Mizuki nervously smiled, "Director Jinguji…"

Kanade said, "I see you five are on a mission that I approve of…"

Mizuki said, "That's right. We hope to rescue some of your students, Miss Kanade."

Farra replied, "Of course, there are four of us."

Kanade responded, "I see. Where's the other one?"

Farra explained, "Well, Percival had to go on another mission, while Steven has gone missing. But we'll continue the mission, as requested, by you, Miss Kanade."

Kanade bowed, "I look forward to it."

Mizuki said, "Now that we have it covered, do you know of someone who wears a size 6 shoe, outside in the forest?"

Kanade said, "Uh, no."

"Well, we found a footprint, in the snow, and I think it matches your school's shoe slippers. Do you know of anyone?"

"Well… No… But I think it could be either Minamo or Maachi… But Miss Hisekawa doesn't go to this school."

Peter replied, "I think it's a lead…"

Heather responded, "You don't think Seina's sister is responsible… Do you?"

Mizuki replied, "I don't think so. I don't think she's the one. She's very sick."

Farra stated, "Surely, they must've had small feet."

Peter asked, "Do any of the girls have smaller shoes?"

Mizuki requested, "How's this… We'll have one on lookout, one outside the building, and two at the scene of where the footprint was _and _where Steven is attacked."

Kanade gasped, "Steven Cooke was attacked?"

Mizuki responded, "Yes. Steven Cooke was assaulted, earlier this morning… by our perp. Usually, they don't vanish, until around the afternoon. My guess is that he or she is an early person, in the afternoon… or he or she is not a morning person."

Kanade replied, "Well, I hope you find the person responsible."

She bowed and said, "Good day."

She left, as Peter retorted, "Well, I don't like where this is going… We need to start searching, right away…"

Farra said, "I'll take the skies. Miz, you take my spot in the stakeout."

Mizuki said, "Right. Change of plans – Farra will view a sky-high view of the school, while Peter & Heather will take the area where we found the footprint."

She added, "Moreover… Dress warm."

**XXXXX**

At 11am, Farra, in her wings, flew over the school, as she was looking to see if any activity is going on. Mizuki was in the middle of the schoolyard, by the fountain, waiting for anything weird.

Mizuki said, on her iPhone, communicating with Farra, "How are your things up in the sky, Bluebird?"

Farra responded, from the sky, "Bluebird to Red Hot, no sightings. 1100 hours, and already calm and clear."

"Good one. You did well, in the sky. Keep searching, and make sure you do not show yourself to the others… keep an eye out for the kidnapper."

"Roger Mildred, Red Hot."

Farra glided in the sky, as Peter and Heather were looking at the scene of the crime, in the snow.

Heather said, "So, what we have here is a Size 6. But it's too small for a foot."

Peter responded, "Suppose he or she used a fake foot?"

"I don't think so… What size do you wear?"

"15."

"And I'm a Size 9. There's no way…"

They continued to ponder, as the girls left their classroom, twenty minutes later. Farra then spotted a girl, with long black hair and a yellow and pink uniform, walking to the forest. She called to Mizuki, "Uh… Red Hot… We got a bogey in the west area, 8th grader, heading to where Peter & Heather are."

Mizuki gasped, "West hall?"

"Yeah. I'm going to tail her."

"Go ahead."

Farra swooped down and followed the schoolgirl. She continued to hover, as the girl went into the deep forest. She called to the walkie-talkie, "Big Guy, Heather, she's coming your way."

Peter responded, "Right. Uh, what is she?"

Farra said, "A long black-haired girl, on the way…"

He and Heather viewed the girl, in stealth, seeing her walking down the forest. Heather whispered, "There she is… and with it, our thief."

He said, "Let's follow her."

As they got out of the tree, a huge gust to smoke appeared, engulfing around the girl, Peter, and Heather. They both coughed, as Peter cried, "It's a trap!"

The smoke subsided… and the girl was gone.

Heather gasped, "She's gone!"

They looked around, as Peter called to Farra, "Farra, bad news, bra. Your prey has vanished…"

"What?"

"It's true! There was this huge cloud of smoke, and it surrounded our princess… And when it cleared up…"

"Damn it! Our thief is a crafty son of a bitch!"

"What'll we do?"

Heather said, "Don't look at me."

Mizuki said, "Regroup back at the main dorms. I'll meet you there. Abort!"

Peter said, "Come on!"

They dashed back to the dorms, as Farra flew back to Miyagami Academy. A figure appeared, as her silhouette resembled Kaori Izumi.

"They are here…" she spoke, "and WE are not… Our followers must not know…"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, The Gang was in a conference, in the Best Student Council meeting room.

Farra said, "I'm telling you, it's got to be a trick. We even had to go through Stealth Mode, in order to find out what is going on… but it's a no-go-mo-fo."

Mizuki said, "Odd… Peter, you sure it wasn't a bomb."

Peter stated, "It's not. When I was about to creep up to the girl, a cloud of smoke just engulfed, from out of nowhere."

Heather said, "And when it cleared up, she was gone. NO footprints, NO screams for help, NO shadowy figure, nothing!"

Mizuki said, "This is a bizarre moment."

A voice called, "What are you talking about?"

They gasped, as they saw Rino, who was worried about their mission. Mizuki asked, "Rando. How have you been?"

Rino smiled, "I'm fine. I overheard everything about the whole girls being missing."

Pucchan added, "Since Rino's a Best Student Council member, we are offered to help out."

Farra asked, "Is that so?"

Mizuki said, "We can trust her. Rino and Steven are tight… Bro-heims, to be precise."

Rino asked, as she was worried, "Yeah, where's Steven? I haven't seen him, since back in Canada, while we were fighting Kanade."

Heather said, "We don't know."

Peter replied, "It happened, this morning. He just disappeared, right before one of the girls vanished."

Rino was worried, as she said, "I know… It feels lonely, since Seina, Mayura, Sayuri, Rein, and others disappeared from the Council, briefly."

Mizuki thought, "Sayuri? Rein?"

She said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news on those names… They were affected by the _Moji Mikisa_, which is the name of the Alternate World Fusion… Asahi said that. And we were right."

Rino said, "OH! No wonder… No wonder Kaori was acting weird, lately."

Heather asked, "Kaori Izumi?! How?"

Pucchan said, "You don't want to know, Miss "_Don't Look at me_". Kaori just ignored Kanade, Nanaho, and the others, lately. She said to her, privately, that she thinks Rino is a dud."

Rino pouted, "I am NOT!"

Farra said, "Wow, that's a whole set of bullshit, right there."

Mizuki remarked, "Kaori wouldn't say that to you, since you and her are tight."

Rino complained, "Well, Miss Kanade was acting strange, while I felt upset for most of them that I lost! Kanade Jinguji is NEVER angry… Nanaho Kinjo is NEVER bossy… and Kuon Ginga is NEVER cunning…"

Mizuki calmed her down, as Pucchan added, "Kiddo's been like that, since she dated Jude. First, she lost the Treasurer chickie… then Miss Seina… and then the Assault Squad cuties… This _Mugi Misika, _or whatever, it could be the reason why… Rino isn't the same Rino Rando, as she was."

Mizuki nodded and said, "I understand. She's very lonely, without her friends."

She spoke quietly, "Excuse me… We need to huddle up."

The Gang huddled up, as Mizuki whispered, "What'll we do? We can't tell Rino that Sayuri and Rein are gynoids…"

Peter complained, "_Were _gynoids… They're dead. We fought them at North City…"

Mizuki added, "Yeah, and they became scrap iron in the Great White Oceanside Koopa Beach."

Farra asked, "Uh… Not to be rude, but… does _anyone _know what happened to Seina and Mayura?"

Peter said, "No. Not once I've seen Steven's ex-girlfriend…"

_To reiterate – THIS was BEFORE Steven Cooke met Seina, and then Kandy…_

Heather replied, "In these worlds, I doubt it…"

Rino asked, "Uh, guys… What are you whispering about? Is it about the others?"

Peter said, "What'll we do?"

Farra said, "You leave telling about Mayura to me. No, uh, Seina… Last time I came here, I had nightmares about her, since she once dated Percival."

Mizuki said, "You tell her about Seina. I'll tell her about Mayura. Heather, you can tell the sad story about Rein and Sayuri."

Heather nodded in agreement, "I got it… But who's gonna tell her about it?"

The Gang girls stared at Peter, as he said, "No… I just can't lie to her! It's too dishonest!"

Mizuki said, "THIS coming from a fembot fan-crazed Gang member…"

Farra remarked, "We're going to have to tell her the truth…"

They stopped, as Farra would ask if she'd be alone with Rino. The others agreed, as Farra was all alone with Rino and Pucchan, in the meeting room. Farra said, "Listen, we have an important mission to do… but we should explain to you what happened with Mayura Ichikawa, a.k.a. the _Hot Percival Masturbator_."

She smirked, "Good nickname to tease at…"

Pucchan remarked, "Uh, that remark seemed dirty. And jabbing at the Treasurer Chick is very bad."

Farra said, "YOU try to be a fan of Percival Gaynes! In any case, the girl is somewhere in this world… and she was affected by the _Moji Mikisa_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>FAQ: <em>**_Mayura's whereabouts in the AUs is that she's a were-cat, and a human-cat hybrid.  
>The story Farra explains is all fabrication.<em>

_Farra narrated, as she set the story in a small desert, "Mayura Ichikawa was wandering around the entire world, lost somewhere. But she was away from the Best Student Council. For one thing, the budget.  
>Mayura would be walking around the vast lands, until she found… a power ring."<em>

_Mayura, in a tan uniform and green skirt, found a gold ring, in a small ruined field._

_"Whoa… A golden ring… I wish I knew what was going on…" she said, as she looked at the ring._

_A huge flying machine appeared, as a fat man with an orange mustache and a red suit was looking on at her. She looked on, as the fat man laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA! The Power Ring! Once I have the power ring, Mobius will be mine!"_

_Farra narrated, "Mayura didn't know who this guy was, but the minute she saw him, about to pounce on her, she sprang into action."_

_Mayura glowed in a bluish aura and started to speed up. She spoke, "Time to speed, keed!"_

_"She started to run in supersonic speed, like she was Sonic the Hedgehog (one of my heroes). In a swift manner, the eggbelly man lunged out a huge medicine ball on a chain and began to swing at her."_

_Mayura dodged out of the way, as Robotnik headed towards her._

_"Give up, you miserable little mortal! No one can beat ME!"_

_Mayura said, as she held the ring up, "You want to best me, it's gonna cost you. All my life I have been ignored, because of the budget. Well, they'll remember me!"_

_She started to glow in a blue aura and charged at the Egg Craft. Robotnik swung his medicine ball at her, but she caught it. She threw it back into Robotnik's aircraft, crashing it into the cockpit. The egg-craft plummeted into the ground, smashing itself into a crater. Mayura laughed, as she bravely defeated the evil Dr. Robotnik. She said, "Amazing… This power ring has been useful to me. But I should hold on to this, throughout the world, and give it to its rightful owner…  
>But if these weird worlds somehow revert to normal, then it's all mine. Of course, I can give this, as a gift to Hot Percival."<em>

_Mayura then said, as she revved up, "Now, time to juice, Bruce!"_

**_ZOOM!_**

_Farra narrated, as Mayura dashed away, "Things seemed okay for her, after that. However, she disappeared into the night, running non-stop, at Mach 11. She continued on, looking to find the rightful owner of the Power Ring."_

_Robotnik moaned, as he got up, "Whoever she was… I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" and then fainted into the crater._

* * *

><p>Farra said, "And that's what happened to Mayura Ichikawa. She's gone from this world, but some say that she is still around, looking for someone to own the Power Ring."<p>

Rino was astonished, as Farra smirked quietly, "Like a little dumb PINGAS."

Pucchan asked, "Hey, Farra, I don't mean to be direct, but that sounded like a crock of crap!"

Farra nervously lied, "Well… I heard it from a friend of mine, when we toured in Mobius. She had the same hairstyle, look, and even fan-obsessed trait. Did I mention that she mas-?"

Rino barked, "I GET IT!"

She said, "But, nevertheless, I wish Mayura and the others would be coming back. Moreover, the other girls would be okay, when you guys rescue them."

Farra patted her head and said, "Don't cry, Rino. It'll be fine. The Gang will rescue your fellow schoolmates… and when we do, we promise that we'll find the other Best Student Council members."

Rino bowed and said, "Thank you…"

She and Pucchan left, as Peter and Mizuki were disgusted. Heather smiled, "You did right, bro."

Peter asked, "Uh, Mayura as Sonic the Hedgehog? And since when was he your hero?"

Farra said, "I have a life outside rock and roll. Sonic is my _second _hero."

Mizuki asked, "Who's your favorite hero?"

Farra replied, "Terry Bogard."

Peter huffed, "Isn't he a video game character?"

She winked and gave the thumbs-up, "OKAY!"

Crickets chirped, as The Gang was perplexed. Farra shouted, "SO? It'd be better if I had the cosplay for it! Personally, I'm so going for the female version, and PG-rated tone, of Terryman, until I saw a gender-swap version of him! For now, I'm focusing, with my blue streak, to be a mirror Ran Kotobuki, since her red streak is on the opposite side."

Heather said, "_Right~…_"

Mizuki said to her, "Heather, feel free to be mad at her, if you like."

Heather replied, "I rather not."

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_Kotobuki's Red Streak is on the right side of her hair; Farra's Blue Streak is on the left side of her hair. Indeed polar opposites._

Mizuki stated, "Well, we managed to cheer her up, somehow. Let's continue to spy on these girls. Also, we'll locate Steven Cooke, when we get the chance."

Farra asked, "Yeah. How come we haven't found him, or any of his musky shit with him?"

Mizuki remarked, "He's out there, somewhere… including our perpetrator… But where?"

* * *

><p>At a small dark area, Steven was tied up in a chair, with a bag over his face. He was waking up, feeling the pain on his head. He'd reach for his head, but his hands are tied up, behind him. As he was moaning, the woman in the black leather returned.<p>

"Ugh… Where am I? What's going on?" He moaned.

The woman approached him and removed the bag from his head. His face is still whole, but with little dirt, and with a bandage on the back of his head, where the shot landed. She then held his head and giggled. She spoke, "At last, I have you, Steven…"

He moaned, as his vision was blurry. He saw the helmet-clad woman and asked, "Who are you? Steven Cooke isn't going to be your toy for a biker… chick… Oh… You're a woman… Still, who are you and how did I get here?"

She spoke, "I brought you here, so we could be alone…"

She tightened his ropes, as he complained, "Look, Steven Cooke would love to be fancied by you, but I have an important mission to be assigned for… The guys needed me… And if you don't let me go, you'll be sorry."

The woman jeered, "How can ya? You're tied-up, as it is…"

She added, as she held her helmet, "But… it'll all be over, soon. I can tell, since I love you, very much… _Sexy Steven_…"

She removed her helmet. Her long white hair flowed down, as she had pale skin and dark sunglasses. Her lips had no smile, but with red lipstick on. Steven gasped, as he whimpered, "She's… too cute…"

He thought, "Okay, since when did _she _show up?"

_Obviously breaking 4__th__ wall, again_

The girl went closer to him and held his face. She said, "Steven… Kiss me…"

He squeaked in fear, "meep…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, Steven, what are you going to do? Will The Gang save Steven from this woman, who is obsessed with him? Will it get in the way of their assignment in Miyagami Academy? And how will they continued to encourage Rino Rando, without telling her that some of the members of the Best Student Council are dead?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	125. EXTRA Chapter 10

"Hello, I am The Brain." He said, "In case you wonder why these EXTRA Chapters are here, well, for starters, this is the first EXTRA Chapter, this season.  
>Extra Chapters are extra stories in the series, which occurred, between the canonical storyline, or with some storyline left out, to please the readers. In most cases, an EXTRA Chapter is considered <em>Filler Content<em>, while most of the times, the accurate episode, which antedates or subsequently its contemporary scenario, to fill in some gaps in the story, in which most minutiae would make sense… to which this story, eccentric as it is, does not."

He huffed, "And if you don't get that, you may bite the proper soft cushions that your area is most tender and kindhearted."

He concluded, "Enjoy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXTRA Chapter<br>Cucumber D.C. (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p>In Washington D.C., a crowd was cheering for Cucumber, who was on a ruined building, with a missile inside. He waved to the crowd, as they cheered.<p>

"Three cheers for Cucumber! Hip-hip HOORAY!"

Cucumber walked down the stairs, as the President, a dark-skinned man with a black suit, congratulated him. A man in an admiral suit, with red skin and a huge butt, shook his hand.

"OOH! Congratulations, Mr. Cucumber! YOU SAVED the city!" Rear Admiral Floyd said.

The President said, "As well as the entire free world. You are very grateful to your country."

Cucumber nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr. President."

He said to the 4th wall, "Hey, kids. Sorry I cannot appear in "_Miyazawa & May – Season Five_". I was kind of busy, and started early, today. But I'll be happy to tell you how this happened. It happened before Aya was revived…"

* * *

><p><em>It happened, prior to Season 5…<br>_Cucumber, earlier, was running around, in the snow, pretending he was a superhero. He was running around, raising his arms up, running really fast, and made whooshing sounds. He stopped at a huge warehouse and saw five women, in white leotards and skirts, holding up some makeup kits. Cucumber hid behind a dumpster, as one girl with long black hair opened the door.

"We're almost ready to launch it," she said, "Once we have the proper items for this rocket, we'll be able to launch _Super S Industries _in the galaxy."

A girl with blue hair said, "Indeed. This rocket here is stable enough to land pass the Milky Way and into the vast reaches of space. We've heard of a new planet that has been targeted for habitation."

Mars replied, "What planet, do you speak of?"

A girl with blonde hair and a red bow said, "No one knows. That's why we must have a small camera, to learn of this planet, before we launch the surprise attack."

Cucumber whispered, "The Sailor Scouts in a surprise attack on a planet, in which is undiscovered?!"

He thought, "I can do this… But I need to know more."

He ducked down, as Sailor Moon, their leader with yellow hair in pigtails, approached the gate, "Well, we can forgive and forget… Remember, Tuxedo Mask told us to move on, after The Gang freed us from _Akai Kadō_. But we WON'T forgive them, only for beating our asses."

Mars barked, "Sailor Moon! Language!"

Moon said, "Sorry… But having to be beating up by those weird adults in their casual attires really loosens my tongue. But I won't say it again. The next time we see The Gang, we want a rematch."

Mars smiled, "Fair enough."

Moon said, "Mars, you're on guard, until we get back."

"Me?!"

"You guard the rocket to the planet, while we get fuel and more cargo. Make sure NO ONE gets to this rocket, and try to steal it."

"Oh, who would steal a huge red missile?"

Cucumber gasped, "A missile?!"

He ducked down, as Jupiter asked, "Who said that?"

Sailor Venus said, "No idea…"

Sailor Moon ordered, "Sailor Mars, make sure no one steals the missile, er, rocket."

The other Sailor Scouts left, as Sailor Mars was on guard, by the warehouse doors. Cucumber thought, "Hmm… This is pretty tricky to get into… But with a Senshi in the guard, I'll have to be careful. If not, I can pack up some sausage and burgers and have me a Mars Fire Barbecue… Guess who would be the charcoal? Me."

He said, "But I can't barge in and take the missile! I better learn more of it."

He zipped off to the other side of the warehouse, as he looked through the window. He then saw a huge red, blue and yellow missile, with the letters "_Super S_" painted on the main vessel. He thought that it could be their front. But he also said that the missile looked familiar.

He then said, as he snapped the picture with a camera, "Looks like I better look up this _missile_, or _rocket_, or _warhead, _or _projectile_, or _mortar_… Hey, I'm getting in a rut! :D"

He left, as he thought, "I've been here for four chapters of this story, and already I'm in a dead end."

He held up the picture of the rocket and said, "If only I can find a clue…"

Just then, Mike, his brother, appeared in his car. He drove by and asked, "Hey, Jerome, wanna go drive some go-karts in Luigi Circuit?"

Cucumber cried out in joy, "DO I? Let's go!"

**XXXXX**

At Luigi Circuit, Mike and Cucumber were racing in the final lap. Toad and Wario were in first, while Cucumber was in third, Daisy in fourth, and Mike in fifth. Cucumber pulled out a homing shell and blasted it at Wario. Wario rammed into the pipe, as Mike dashed for 2nd, with a Golden Mushroom. Cucumber then shot a green shell at Mike. Mike's cart rolled a bit.

"Hey! Cut it out!" He called to him.

"Sorry, bro!" Cucumber called back.

Toad cheered, "I'm the best!"

Cucumber smiled, as a Blue Spiny Shell whizzed by, "No… _Now_ you're the suck!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>The shell hit Toad, as he was sent flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mike and Cucumber made a sharp turn together, as they were neck and neck. Mike then said, "By the way, Sailor Scouts had stolen a secret government rocket ship from MASA. I'd go there, if I were you."

Cucumber called back, "I know. I was wondering what kind of missile it is."

"Easy! It's a top secret punishment missile, created from the Kings Idea Laboratory! They sold the rights to MASA, as a way of shooting ducks and squirrels into space!"

"EW! I hate squirrels!"

"There's a scientist that will tell you everything! You have to visit his lab, downtown, by the fleas market!"

"Don't you mean _flea _market?"

"No. They sell fleas."

Mike and Cucumber crossed the finish line. Cucumber saw that he finished 2nd.

"Aw, nut bunnies!" He griped.

Mike said, as he won, "Great race, brother. Wanna race again?"

Cucumber said, "No, not now. I have to go to the Kings Idea Laboratory! Some other time. Bye!"

He ran off, as Mike smiled, "Oh, well. He's such a sore loser…"

**XXXXX**

Cucumber arrived at the Kings Idea Laboratory, as he was in the presence of an HD monitor. The screen turned on, as a figure with a black robe and eye patch was shown, on the blurry screen.

"Hellllllo… from the world of TV, and to the fucking mind fucks, I am the owner, CEO, and creator… not to mention, sole employee, of the Kings Idea Laboratory… Doctor Eyepatch!"

Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "Is he kidding?"

He said to him, "Uh, nice to meet you, sir."

"What's this? YOU? I was expecting Milk-Chan and that stupid piece of junk she had…"

"Oh, no. I came to ask you a question about your missiles that you sold to MASA."

"Ah, yessss, the Punishment Missiles… Such a brave project we had that our country is so proud of… in fact, why don't we watch this?"

Cucumber giggled, "I love cartoons!"

Eyepatch called, "Promotional video… START!"

The video shows the project, the Punishment Missile, as it was shown in demonstrations.

_"Our country is proud of its defenses, and our country's military might is unsurpassed.  
>For that reason, our country's technology is the most advance in the world. Here, it is our most powerful weapon in the world, the punishment missile, and it can only be launched at the hands of the prime minister… When launched, it selects a name on the missile's counter, and target's the area that needs to be punished."<em>

Cucumber said, "OH! It's heading to Chip's house!"

He called out, "CHIP! RUN! HELP US! NO! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THERE'S A GREAT HUGEASS MISSILE COMING TOWARDS YOU! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

The missile lands at a cardboard house, and it falls flat.

He smiled, "Eh. Cheap animations."

"_With this, it dulls out any incoming target, without ever missing its mark_."

The film ended, as Cucumber said, "That seemed nice and fun, but what does it do, pray tell? There is a missile, stolen from MASA, by five scantily clad teenagers…"

Eyepatch gasped, "Oh, my… And it hasn't been launched?"

"No, I'm sorry…"

"I see. But apparently, it can only be launched, by the prime minister. However, times have changed, and it can only be launched by Mission Control. But I don't understand why Sailor Moon and her Magical Girls would launch a punishment missile?"

"For their _Super S Make-up _distributions…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… I guess some people tend to use it on warheads, instead of rabbits. But…"

Cucumber said, "So… Will it land on an uncharted planet, or will it be dashed to kingdom come?"

Eyepatch stated, "According to the advanced computer that our country is so proud of… the missile would land… in about thirty minutes, after it is targeted on a certain task. Once it done, then BOOM! _No more planet~… _I'm afraid, the only way to stop the missile… is to make sure that the target does NOT have a certain target."

"So, I should launch it, anyway?"

"It would seem so…"

"What about disarming the warhead? Should I try to disarm it?"

"… … … It would seem that way… But I doubt you'll disarm the missile, while in the vacuum of space… But then again, why fight it? It's complex machinery. This has been Dr. Eyepatch, reporting from the Kings Idea Laboratory. Good luck, Cucumb-!"  
><strong>BZZT!<br>**The screen goes off.

The screen came back on, as Eyepatch concluded.  
>"Now that I am in this weirdo fan fic, I, well, I wish to be paid for a small bit… bits and pieces-!"<br>**BZZT!  
><strong>The screen goes off, as Cucumber was confused.

**XXXXX**

Back at the warehouse, Sailor Mars was sleeping at the door, while Cucumber snuck inside, through a crack in the wall. He then saw the missile, in a horizontal position, as he examined it. He then said, "Now… If only I can disarm this missile, I can be home free… All I need is to find the missile's mechanism, and I'll be home-free."

He then saw a small booklet on the floor. He then read, "What's this? One of the Sailor Scouts must've dropped this…"

He then read the book, "Oh, I see. It's-."

The door opens, as five Sailor Scouts appeared, from the back way. Sailor Mars laughed, "I knew some spy would try to take our missile!"

Cucumber cried, "WAIT! You don't get it! I was only trying to-! WAIT! How did you come here, when you were over there?"

Sailor Moon said, "A disposed robot of Sailor Mars, as a decoy… Now, I know it sounds crazy, but we knew you'd try something funny, spies of the Cosmetics World!"

He griped, "NO WAIT! I'm not one of those Vidal Sassoon jerks! Besides, I… am a superhero!"

Sailor Moon asked, "Why the pause?"

"Oh, no reason. It makes me cool."

Sailor Moon giggled, "I grow bored of this. Ladies, you may attack him."

The other Scouts called out, "YES, MA'AM!"

Cucumber pleaded, "Hey, wait! _You're _superheroes, too! Why are you attacking me?"

Sailor Moon said, "We don't want anybody taking our ideas. That starts a turf war. Besides, we have bigger beef, other than you."

Cucumber backed up, behind the missile, and groaned, "Oh, boy… Now I'm trapped. And I don't know what to do! I could use my powers, but I only have super speed… That's no good."

Sailor Mercury called, "We must make sure that we don't destroy the rocket!"

Cucumber yelled, "It's a punishment missile! You stole it from MASA!"

Venus replied, "We actually bought it from MASA, as a way of helping out the worlds…"

He moaned, "Is she for real?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at a tall building, a pudgy man with a lump on his head and a big mouth was upset. He then roared, "WHAT KIND OF DREAM I GOT UP FROM? The President would not be punished by the damn people that want me in the guillotine, again! I better take drastic actions!"

He then opened a panel and was about to press a huge red button, "I got the button on the dial! I'll show them whose jerks!"

He pressed the button, as we cut to Cucumber. Sailor Moon was about to strike, until the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Sailor Mercury cried out.

The President, who pressed the button, just launched a Punishment Missile. And it turns out, the missile that the Scouts stole was a Punishment Missile, and it's about to launch. Cucumber gasped, "Aw, nut bunnies! It's launching!"

Moon yelled, "IMPOSSIBLE! We haven't even set the course to that uninhabited planet!"

Cucumber hopped on the missile, as he called, "You'll have to stop me, first! I'm stopping your evil plans, despite that you're fellow superheroes…"

Sailor Mars roared, as she placed her hands together, "STOP HIM!"

She ignited fire from her fingers and fired at Cucumber and the missile.  
>"<em>Mars… Fire… <em>_**SOUL!**_"

Moon shrieked, "YOU IDIOT! NOT AT THE MISSILE!"

But it was too late. The missile flew off, avoiding Mars' attack. The missile crashed into the wall, flying off into the sky. The girls screamed, as the missile flew away, with Cucumber in it.

"FEIN GOTEN MAVEN SHOILLLLLL!" He called, from far away.

The Sailor Scouts were confused, as Sailor Jupiter asked, "What just happened?"

Sailor Mercury said, "Did we buy a defective rocket?"

Cucumber screams in horror, as the missile was flying around the entire globe.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"<p>

Back at the President's office, the pudgy leader then cried out, "Oh, no… Lemme think for a minute… This would've been a bad thing. OH, NO! I FIRED OUR COUNTRY'S MISSILE INTO OUR COUNTRY! DAMN IT! Why did I let my emotions get the best of me? I could've just made a bill, outlawing bootleg DVDs or something; _instead_, I fired a nuclear missile, heading to our country, or some kind of abandoned nightclub! There goes my chance for reelection!"

He reached for the phone and said, "This calls for Super Milk Chan!"

He dialed on the phone, but he dialed the wrong number, out of panic. He dialed to MITHRIL. A girl with long white hair, done in a braid, and a blue bow, answered the phone.

"Hello, MITHRIL…" Tessa replied.

The President shouted frantically, "A MISSILE, A MISSILE, A MISSILE, A MISSILE IS COMING DOWN ON US!"

Tessa asked, "Who is it?"

He responded, "I am the President… of our proud country (for how long, I don't know). Is this Milk?"

Tessa said, "No… I am Teletha Testarossa… captain of MITHRIL. Is it an emergency?"

He said, "Well…"

Tessa and Milk sounded the same, in which The President mistook her for Milk.

She then asked, "Lemme ask you something, since I am on break: You ever tried _Sticky Snacks_? They're organic."

"Oh, well… No, I can't say I have. But Milk…"

"You must! I know you liked Ruffles or Cheetos, but these are better than Funyuns."

"WHAT? But that's impossible!"

"And they're sticky, too…"

He thought, "Huh? Sticky snacks?"

She replied, "You obviously never tried them… I'm just trying to turn you to something new, okay?"

The President then boasted, "Listen to me, Milk! I am the most up-to-date man in congress!"

Tessa then said, "I know you have something to do, but you should tell me…"

He then responded, "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I swear on a batch of Guttenberg's that I'll stop you from your attitude!"

He rambled on, as Tessa moaned quietly, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH-BLAH!"

**XXXXX**

Up in the air, Cucumber was hanging onto the missile, as he was screaming in fear. He climbed all the way to the top and started reading the enclosed instruction booklet.

"If you need help fixing a missile from hitting a point into Armageddon, use the enclosed instruction book," he said.

He then read the book, saying, "There's got to be a way to disarm this thing, within thirty minutes! Let's see… Stupid _Toasters _that _toast Toast_."

As he read through, the missile began to randomly select an area.

**XXXXX**

The President said, "Oh, ho, ho, ho. This is just great. I cannot enjoy these great chats we had. I saw _Ghost of the Abyss_… on Blu-Ray… and it was a great movie… Bill Paxton and Cameron… It's like _Leo__**x**__Kate_, when I saw _Titanic_… Beautiful…"

She thought, as he continued on, "I want… to get off… THE PHONE!"

He said, "However, if Bill and Jim had a date, why can't they film it?"

Tessa asked, "Hey, moreover, what was the emergency you wanted to ask me for?"

He paused and screamed, "AAAAAAH! MILK, WE'RE GOING TO BE BLOWN TO BITS!"

Tessa asked, "And?"

Minutes later, Tessa and The President continued to ramble on, in the phone. He continued, "And you know where I get my hair cut? It's at a small place in Bluffington, where they smoothened up my lump."

She asked, "You mean Joe Sweeney?"

"Him? Yeah. I wonder how his family is. How about _your_ haircut?"

"Oh, mine? It's _au natural_… Your barber doesn't look hip."

"What? Are you telling me that he's not hip? He's not of the cutting edge? He's behind the times?"

Tessa laughed, "You two are as up-to-date as broken clocks! Hold on. You guys, Mao, Mr. Weber, are you getting all out of this guy?"

The President then yelled, "SHUT UP! I am not behind the times! I am as hip as a square!"

"You are the biggest liar I met. In fact, one day I am calling you Mr. Behind."

"DON'T YOU DARE! I am not Mr. Behind, I am Mr. Contemporary Fashion Plate! There has never been a president as hip and cool as I am! Not Bill, not both Georges, not Barack! And not even that war hero from _Chaos_!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it."

"Fine! I get all my clothes at a fine boutique."

"Is it _Hot and Dainty_? You mean that place is still around? I buy my white bras there, all the time. I'm not into color lingerie!" Tessa jeered.

The President gasped, "HOW DARE YOU? Show some respect! You dare insult your president? I demand an apology from you, _Super Mook_! Now take it back!"

"Yeah, right. I'm not taking it back. I will, but then I'd have to apologize to Floyd the Barber. No, I cannot… Because he's dead!"

The President fumed, "You little brat! That did it! You're obviously forgotten who you're messing with! And then, I, alone, will have the finger on the button on the Punishment Missile!"

He then gasped, "Missile?!"

Tessa taunted at him, on the phone, "You just try… Fire away! You couldn't hit the broad side of your ass."

"No, I'd rather not… and you leave my ass out of this…"

"I'd like to, but it's too goddamn huge!"

The President then roared, as he stood up, "You spoiled slobbering brat! I vow to you, this instant, or I'll be tossed out of this office, to have you punished!"

He then cried out, "WAIT! HOLY SHIT! I JUST REMEMBER WHY I CALLED!"

**XXXXX**

Back up in the sky, Cucumber kept reading the booklet, as he then said, "_Open Punishment Missile's compartment, located under the nosecone, beside the monitor that shows the target for the missile. Open by screwing open the metal compart-._"

He then said, "Okay."

He ripped it open, as the missile was heading downward, selecting a target: _Washington D.C._ He then called out, "I better do this, and fast!"

The missile then arched left and headed straight.

**XXXXX**

"AAAH! MILK! I just remembered something, very urgent!"

Tessa sighed, "God, it's about time! Spit it out!"

The President said, "Well, today that newest CD of a new pop idol has come out, today…"

Tessa sighed, "mmm… Don't you have anything that you can tell MITHRIL, other than some loser singer's CD release? I'm saying this, not to haze Asahi Sakurai, since I like her music… Are you sure you remember what it was?"

The President said, "Well… It's hard to say… but I had something for today that I planned… Give me a minute…"

He paused and said, "I can't remember…"

**SMASH!  
><strong>Cucumber screamed, as the missile crashed through the building. The President said in astonishment, "Oh… I remember _now_…"

**WHOOSH!  
><strong>The pudgy president was singed by the missile's exhausts, as it whooshed away. The phone hung up, as Tessa griped, "Prank phone calls… and who the hell is Milk?"

**WHOOSH!  
><strong>"AAH!"

She shrieked, as the missile, with Cucumber in it, flew past her office building.

She gasped, "What the hell was that?"

**XXXXX**

The missile suddenly arrived at DC, as Cucumber grabbed onto the missile. He then called, "HANG ON! A MISSILE IS COMING DOWN ON US! FEAR NOT!"

The people screamed and ran in terror. The missile landed in a huge building and crashed down. It, however, did not explode. Cucumber was in the building, a bit dizzy. He then said, in a wobbly voice, "Oh… I stop the missile, from the boom of hurting…"

He fainted, after that.

* * *

><p>He then continued, "And that's how it went. You would've seen all of it, before the missile landed! They named me a hero! Sorry that you missed it."<p>

Mr. President then called to Cucumber, "Mr. Cucumber, perhaps you can tell us how you disarmed the warhead?"

He explained, as he approached the missile, "It is simple. I checked out the enclosed instruction book."

He pulled the plunger on the missile and said, "I pulled the little plunger to _deactivate _it…"

He then pushed it down and said, "And I _pushed _the plunger to _reactivate _it! :D"

The President then said, "My word. That is more foolish than raising taxes."

Cucumber realized that he just reactivated the Punishment Missile. Idiot.

He then said, in regret, "Allow me to be the first to say… _Ouch_!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>The missile imploded. But luckily, it was not harmful. It only exploded into pieces of metal, piling up on him. He then asked, "How long was that relic?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cucumber's trip in our nation's capital continues, in the next EXTRA Chapter. Until then, back to the main storyline…<em>**

* * *

><p>A woman in short black hair and a red business suit was sitting in the desk, addressing to the 4th wall.<p>

"Hello, Lydia Karaoke, from _Histeria!_, and I am the network censor… and I'd like to state that there was NO harm in this chapter, since no one was hurt by the missile's destruction. Everyone is A-OK, and is still healthy…"

**WHAM!  
><strong>An anvil dropped on her head. She then moaned, "Unh! Uh… Including me…"

She then moaned, as she was dragging slowly, "Someone… end the… chapter, now…"

**WHAM!  
><strong>She fell down, flat as a pancake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, well…<em>**


	126. The Tsukamoto Systems

(Narrator): And now… a musical interlude.

(Cucumber is playing _Chopsticks _on a piano)

(Cucumber continues playing)

(Cucumber starts play off-key, at the third verse)

(Cucumber continues to play, horribly)

(Cucumber finishes)

(Narrator): This concludes our _Musical Interlude_. And now, Chapter Triple-One of "_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_".

* * *

><p>At Munster City, Jen contacted Kagami, via a radiophone, as she showed the picture of the perp, inside the city, destroying almost everything. Kagami was shocked, as she recognized her.<p>

"Tenma?" She gasped.

Jen asked, "You know of her?"

Kagami said, "You would've seen her. She was an ACROSS agent. A man named Chris, as you already know of, crushed the cyborg girl with a huge supercomputer."

"Whoa… So, it _is _true! Tenma is back? I thought she was flat as a pancake."

"I thought so, too. But how could she have been brought back? It couldn't have been Onigiri. She's dead."

"Of course not… I think it could be someone else, trying to revive the robots…"

"That would explain the Ropponmatsus being gone… Suppose that Tenma wants revenge, along with a person, who is an accomplice."

Jen asked, "Who is that?"

Kagami explained and demanded, "Contact HQ and look up a _Yamo_. I think our _Tenma-Bot _is not alone…"

Jen said, "I'm on it."

Wyatt asked, "So? Any news on our mystery girl?"

Jen replied, "We may be in the turn for the worst… Tenma Tsukamoto, a former ACROSS agent, has been rebuilt!"

Jonesy stated, "Jen, you're being too mellow. There's no way that-."

Jen shouted, "Kagami thought she was destroyed! She was crushed, and was magically revived! And this artist's rendering matches her details – _cute smile, black hair, tiny pigtails_…"

Jonesy said, "But what'll we do?"

Jude added, "What an unusual view…"

Jen said, "I don't know. Be ready for anything… and hopefully, we'll have HQ contact us on this."

**XXXXX**

At Hwheat Town, Kagami was shivering. Tsukasa asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagami said, "I don't know… but I have a scary feeling that we could be meeting a ghost from our past… and it's not pretty."

Tsukasa gasped, "WHAT? You mean…"

Kagami said, "I'll tell you, once we have info."

Iwata asked, "Who?"

Kagami said, "Boys, I'm afraid we have to tell you something… once HQ gets info on our perpetrator."

_Damn. _Sumiyoshi said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 111<br>The Tsukamoto Systems_**

* * *

><p>Miyuki, back at HQ, got the message, from Jen and the Kona Force. "I got it. I'll send you the acquired FAQ, ASAP. Thank you for the request."<p>

She hung up, as she moaned, "Darn… It seems that they knew."

Konata, along with the Ropponmatsus, are in attention, as Miyuki sat up. She addressed to the girls, "Ladies, I believe the reason I summoned you here is of a certain danger."

Nikki R asked, "How so? Is this some sort of mission we're doing?"

R-1 said, "Actually, it is impending that we are to steer clear of danger. Miss Takara knows of the sudden danger in Munster City and Wheat Town."

Konata smiled, "It's _Hwheat Town_."

R-1 stated, "Unfortunately, they should not have named a city, with too much emphasis on the letter H. We would refer to this town, as _Wheat Town_."

Nikki R said, "Affirmative."

R-2 smiled, "You rock, Big Sister Unit!"

Miyuki said, "Well… while the danger is going down, I'm afraid it may get worse for you ladies. The reason I summoned you here is this… _Project Yamo_."

Konata gasped, "NO! As in _THE Project Yamo_, the very same human-shaped computer that can terrorize a city?"

R-1 asked, "Miss Takara, what is a Project Yamo, to be exact?"

Miyuki said, as she walked off, "I cannot explain… I'm afraid _she _will tell you. I'm too nervous to explain the situation."

She left the office, as another Miyuki appeared, sitting at the real Miyuki's desk. Konata recognized her, "HEY! It's my Miyuki Prototype!"

R-2 cheered, "Such lifelike… assets!"

R-1 stated, "She is not Miss Takara, but she acts like she is the real Miss Takara."

Miyuki R then said, "Hello. I am Miyuki R, created by Konata Izumi."

Konata grinned, "Now, now. No need for praise."

Miyuki R continued, "This mission we have for you allies is dangerous, at Danger Level 9. We are to be confronted by the most vicious cybernetic beings in the world – _Project Yamo and Project AM-Net_."

Konata gasped, "AM-Net?"

She explained the story of _Project Yamo, _and her sister, _Project AM-Net:  
>"The year was 1989. It was on a spring day in Japan. The Japanese and Germans decided to make the perfect computer. One that would be suitable for preventing wars and disasters. However, it was a toss-up on how to make it. Using the scientific minds of German Engineering and Japanese Customization of cosplay and robotics, they were able to make the perfect humanoid computer. It was made to look like a 16-year old girl, cute, beautiful, and with looks to kill.<em>

_But overtime, her body began to malfunction, after every attempt. But they failed to fix the problem. Even through the Germans' expertise in engineering, they still did not fix her. So, they powered down the project and waited years to try again, hoping to see what we can adapt in. It took fifteen years to fix her, and she was perfect in all functions, including Wi-Fi support._

_Years later, the robot was built to perfection, easily capable of adapting to other CPUs. She was considered intelligent and very psychosomatic to others. All they needed was a name for her, after successful attempts to her psyche. They dubbed her "Ytterbium Automaton for Mind Observation", which is perfect, since she has the ability to learn of each person, in approximately 2.3 seconds, without searching. It was useful, since she would help identify any person, good or bad, in a way for world peace, steady economy, and life without war._

_But in time, they knew that ONE robot wasn't enough. They created her likeness from another of their recent works, called Project AM-Net, or "Android Mechanism Network". While the Japanese agreed on creating a cute cybernetic girl, the Germans were well-pleased, seeing that their trademark style of engineering paid off. But, of course, Yamo was proven to be __too much__ for mother Earth._

_2004 – Project Yamo was introduced… and soon the critique came to play.  
>The technicians and experts viewed her as a dangerous being. She had the knowledge to know everything, but they declared her as a serious and dangerous weapon. If they knew that having a robotic woman like her, being shown to the whole world, it would prove to be fatal. Many believe that her powers and intellect would influence terrorists, gang members, politicians, business tycoons, and military specialists. They would use her for war, for education, for plans, for ideas, and even for power… money… fame… and complete anarchy.<em>

_The company that created Yamo decided to shut her down. In the year 2005, they terminated the plan, altogether, and decided to erase her programming and make her a cute cosplay robot, dressed to please the people, since she had a very beautiful disposition. However, before they would prepare, the gynoid escaped, all while she was permanently deactivated. It was bizarre, but it happened, all before the Alternate World fusion came to pass. There was also a worldwide search going on, of said robot girl, with fair skin, red eyes, black hair, and a cute body._

_But when the worlds fused together, Project Yamo disappeared, without a trace. It is said that once Project Yamo unites with Project AM-Net, another gynoid that disappeared, while the synthesis happened, they would form into a super cybernetic species that not only would control the world, increase the peace and love rate, and sharpen its intellect, but it may destroy life, itself…"_

She then explained about AM-Net, a.k.a. Tenma:  
><em>"And while Project Yamo was a disastrous robot, her sister, Project AM-Net was no cakewalk. AM-Net, or "<em>_**A**__ndroid __**M**__echanism __**Net**__work", was simply an observation unit, capable of viewing and detecting evil actions, whether in the real world or in cyberspace. She was designed by the SAME German engineering and Japanese scientists. But by the time they learned of their first project, Project Yamo, they discontinued the testing of Project AM-Net.  
>According to Intel, from the archives of 2006, AM-Net was permanently deactivated and was sealed away in Yagami City Park, underground in the dirt, never to be seen again. It was after they learned of a horrible secret inside her mainframe…"<em>

Konata whispered, "Tenma wanted to fuse with Yamo… And when they fused, world peace, romance, and intelligence would be the main focus…"

R-1 said, "And humanity, as we know it, would cease to being."

Miyuki R stated, "It is said that the Sisters' goal is an ultimate one – _The Rise of the Gynoid Race_… It would mean that humans would become extinct… and in its place, robots of us will take it all over. Robots, androids, cyborgs, cylons, boomers, persocoms, you name it… Mother Earth would be in control of the robot race… And Yamo and AM-Net, together, will make a peaceful utopia, sans humans."

R-2 cried, "That is so mean, Boss Unit!"

Nikki R asked, "Does this Yamo go by a pseudonym, like AM-Net?"

Miyuki R responded, "Yes. She goes by the name… _Yakumo Tsukamoto_."

Konata thought, "Of course! They're both sisters… and they're both evil machines…"

R-1 asked, "But still, why would they attack both cities?"

Miyuki R beeped, "I do not know…"

She then beeped, "But if they attack the cities, chances are… they will dominate the areas."

She then whirred her head and said, "It will be a blow to us fembots, all around… AM-Net and Yamo must be stop."

R-1 asked, "So, if what you are saying from Miss Takara is true, do you think we should stop them?"

Miyuki beeped, as she said in a robotic voice, "I don't think so. I don't think so. I don't think so. I don't think so."

She spoke in a loop, as Konata groaned, "Miyuki-Bot has TMI in her OS, concerning about the evil robot girls. She must've been hard to process."

R-1 responded, "If Senior Kagami were here, she would give you witty comeback or insult."

Miyuki R powered down, "Nnnnnn…"

She bowed down, with her head smoking. Konata griped, "Aw, nuts! She overheated."

Miyuki returned and said, "Forgive me… I didn't mean to give her such knowledge from the stories of Project AM-Net… and Project Yamo."

R-1 asked, "Miss Takara, how _did _you manage to acquire this information?"

Miyuki said, "Well, you could say that I had info from a certain eyewitness… But I cannot say."

Konata said, "How do we warn Kagami-Sama?"

Miyuki said, "She'll forward the information to Jennifer and Jonesy. We need to inform the others in LSAAWS that we have _not one, _but _two _gynoids, out to destroy the human race… and if we fail… the worlds will _never _be healed."

Konata remarked, "No, with us defeated, in a BIG IF, there is The Gang to worry about, and the rest of AAW."

Miyuki insisted, "You may be right. But they are busy in Miyagami. We're the only hope left… I want you to forward the whole information to Jennifer, at once."

Konata said, "I shall download the info to her, right away."

She then asked, in blushes, "Uh… How do you connect to her and copy her files?"

R-2 giggled, "You're silly, Miss Master."

Nikki R huffed, "Do not ask _me_…"

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Jen got the info on Tenma and Yakumo.

"No way… That's Tenma _and _Yakumo?" She gasped, as she saw the pictures on the iPhone.

Jonesy gasped, in astonishment, as he saw the image of Yakumo, "Son of a bitch…"

The rest of the Kona Force stared at him, as he was still shocked.

Later, Jen forwarded it over to the Hiiragis and the Daitenzin. Kagami said, "That's her."

Tsukasa shivered, "I had nightmares of our last encounter with ACROSS's ex-hitman."

Watanabe replied, "You said it. You haven't met the Big Cheese of ACROSS. He's ten times worse."

_We've been there_.

Tsukasa replied, "You've been to F City, before?"

Watanabe said, "It was before this whole thing went haywire, and when we had the Ropponmatsus and Matsuya. Of course, we won, but with a few injuries."

Iwata laughed, "And his _girlfriend _was an ACROSS agent! How awesome was that?"

Kagami barked, "NO, IT'S NOT AWESOME! Since when did you swoon with the enemy!"

Watanabe sobbed, "I DIDN'T KNOW! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW!"

_How sad…_

Watanabe stated, as he sighed, "But since then, I wanted to make amends, but she never made me date her. Miss Ayasugi never gave me the time of day, just to date her!"

Kagami asked, "Her name was Ayasugi?"

_What difference does it make?_

She concluded, "Well, no matter. I love to go back to memory lane, but we have a Yamo and/or AM-Net to find and defeat."

Iwata said, "Well, she's already left. I want to know where she's headed next."

Kagami stated, "I suppose so. I'll contact Miyuki."

She contacted Miyuki and asked, "Miyuki-san, this is Kagami-sama. We think that Yamo or Am-Net has left."

Miyuki said, "I got you locked on. I have Ropponmatsu 1 locked on the radar of where you guys are. Nikki R is on the Kona Force's radar."

R-1 said, "Target found. Unknown thief has left Wheat Town, heading northeast, leaving to a small city is Payne Town."

Nikki R spoke, "Target sighted. Enemy sighted, leaving Munster, heading to Sullivan Metro."

Jen said, "You hear that? Nikki, where's Sullivan Metro?"

Nikki R beeped, "Town located, 20 miles to west."

R-1 beeped, "Town located, 15 miles, heading northeast."

Kagami said, "Well, you heard the gynoid! Payne Town, and let's go!"

She called out, "DAITENZIN! MOVE OUT!"

They cheered, "YEAH!"

Jen cried out, "KONA FORCE, GO!"

They cheered out, "YAY!"

Both teams have moved out of their cities, and headed to their destinations.

At HQ, Miyuki R powered up, and stood in place, cheerfully, "I am OK!"

Miyuki giggled nervously, "I guess she had a cool down…"

Konata said, "Remind me to add vents to her ears or nostrils."

Miyuki R said, "No. Actually, I can emit smoke and steam from my-!"

Konata cried, "NO! DON'T GO THERE!"

Miyuki said, "Well, you created her, Konata…"

Konata said, "Don't remind me…"

* * *

><p>Back outside of town, Yukino was running, as she looked far away, seeing if Kagura Sohma, the undead slave to the <em>presumed<em> dead Tohru Honda, was on her tail. She didn't see a thing. She smiled and said, "Ah. Finally," she said, "At last I lost her… But a zombie like her, it'd be hard to avoid someone like her… yet, some zombies never run."

She relaxed in a bench, as Yukino was exhausted, "Damn… What the hell is going on here? Isn't Onigiri dead, already? I mean, come on! Why are there so many of her slaves that it's hard to break the news that their ruler is deceased?"

She lied down, as she suddenly fell asleep, "Well… I'll give Souichi a call and tell him to pick me up… Only, how am I going to tell him and Sakura that I was attacked by a zombie?"

She thought, as she slept, "Moreover, I'll ask where I am, beforehand. But I can't dare call Haruka… She's what's got me in this AU Mind Fuck to being with… and yet, she saved me, back then."

She nodded off and started to sleep. While she was sleeping, trouble was brewing, in the city she was in. A girl with black hair and a beige jumpsuit with black trim appeared in the city, destroying police cars and killing policemen, with it.

"Get out of my way, annoying little humans!" Yakumo called out, as she unleashed a wave of electric currents.

All the police cars in the city were destroyed, as Yakumo, a.k.a. _Project Yamo_, was heading to a huge electronics store.

This means one thing… Miyazawa has stumbled onto a city that has been invaded by Project AM-Net and Project Yamo! She has entered _Payne Town_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	127. The BIG Stage of Action (Part 1)

Back at Miyagami Academy, The Gang was looking around for clues in the forest, looking for the missing girls… and Steven Cooke. He was abducted by an unknown woman who suddenly has a liking for him.

Peter and Heather looked around for Steven, as Farra and Mizuki investigated the spot where the girl they saw was taken. All they could find was small faint footprints in the ground.

"Any idea how this happened?" Farra asked, "It's almost like a magic trick."

Mizuki remarked, "It's impossible for prestidigitation. All we could find out is that the girls disappeared, within a cloud a smoke. But how? Did someone use smoke balls, or could it be _Instant Smoke_?"

Farra replied, "Yeah. But I doubt it's any of it. Did anyone find out who took her?"

Mizuki said, "Peter and Heather said they didn't see a thing. Probably the smoke got in their eyes."

Farra growled, "Damn! Could've sworn it was something…"

Peter called out, "Steven! Where are you?"

Heather cried out, "Where are you, Steven Cooke? We need you!"

Farra snuffed, "I don't."

Heather cried, "WHERE IS HE?"

**XXXXX**

Steven, however, was still being caressed by the woman in white hair and black leather pants and jacket. She then said, "Do you like it, _Sexy Steven_?"

Steven grumbled, "You can't make Steven Cooke talk with your sexual charm! Steven Cooke is like a mountain!"

He added, "Plus, I'm currently single, so please… I don't need romance, for a while."

She asked, as she held his face, "Oh, is that right? Do you have time for _this_?"

She kissed him down onto his stomach, as he giggled.

_You were expecting somewhere else?_

He giggled, as he was ticklish, "Okay! Okay! That tickles!"

She stood up and whispered, "I'm going to make you make, honey pie… My dear sweet sexy man…"

He asked, "Can you, at least, untie me, before you do?"

She snapped, "Bite your tongue! You think I'm _that _stupid? How about I strip you and do it, right here?"

He moaned, "How about NO?"

She smiled, "You're funny…"

She then looked at her wrist and said, "Aw, bollocks. Stay here. Oh, wait! You already are. Just be patient. I'll be back."

She left the room, turning out the lights. He then moaned, as it was pitch black, "I wish she'd tell me what is she up to… but more importantly, she didn't have to turn out the lights."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 112<br>The BIG Stage of Action (Part 1):  
>Sweet as Kandy<em>**

* * *

><p>That evening, The Gang gave up, as they rested in Seina and Mayura's old room. They all rested, as the four members were still puzzled by the mystery of the school's sudden disappearances.<p>

Peter said, as he was in the bed, "Well, I get that we cannot succeed, without Steven."

Farra moaned, "For once, you're right. I'm afraid we'll find Steven, first, since he's the only one with leadership in his blood. After all, when Percival left, Steven took charge, after we rescued After School Tea Time from _Akai Kado_. And again, when we arrived in Millennium Castle… I tell you, despite Percival's leadership being unorthodox, Steven's was like… like… You know how you cross John Lennon with the Green Lantern?"

Mizuki said, "No. And it is impossible. Because Steven Cooke is simply the oblivious hero with no powers, with the exception of that microphone he had. Percival, of course, is the brains of The Gang, with the IQ of a super villain, a la Lex Luthor."

She added, "But since Steven's not here, I'll act as interim leader… if no objections…"

Peter stated, "I second that, babe."

Farra said, "You made a good choice. You have the intelligence _and _the high science level that surpasses Percival's 390 IQ."

Mizuki said, "Oh, I'm not that smart…"

She whispered, "I'm a 280."

Heather asked, "Hey, incidentally, I always wondered why Seina and Mayura are gone. We're living in the place, and they are MIA."

The door knocked, as Peter called, "Come in?"

A girl with blue hair, in a ponytail, appeared, as she was worried, "I heard from Miss Kanade… You guys are in a deadlock on missing these girls?"

Farra said, "Oh, sorry, Kaori. We've tried, but there's nothing we got."

Kaori asked, "Uh, where's Steven?"

Mizuki said, "Sorry. He's missing. We believe he disappeared, just like the girls. We were wondering if you saw anything weird."

Kaori replied, "Well, now that you mention it, two of my friends, Eiko and Biiko, have been acting strange, towards me…"

Mizuki asked, "How did it happen?"

Kaori was nervous, "Well, I think it was around a week, before you guys came… You see… They looked at me, when I was walking down the hall. I waved to them… but…"

_Eiko and Biiko turned away and huffed at her. Kaori gasped, as she was scared. Eiko said, "We don't shake hands with inadequate teenagers in Miyagami Academy…"_

_Biiko said, "That's right. Start walking down the straight and narrow, loser."_

_They marched off, passing her, as Kaori was shocked. She was also crushed._

Kaori said, in a sad voice, "Eiko and Biiko are my friends… They'd never talk back at me, like that…"

Heather remarked, "No, I think times had changed, since Rino Rando came around…"

Mizuki confirmed, "Actually, nothing bad happened, in most ways, whenever Rino is around. Sadly, it never happened, before the AU disaster, of the _Moji Mikisa_. Afraid they have changed…"

Kaori gasped, "Of course! You mean this whole _Moji Mikisa _is the reason they have been rude at me?"

Peter said, "Indeed, Combat bra."

Kaori said, "You know…"

Mizuki stated, "Tell me, what happened next?"

Kaori continued, "Well, after that, I returned to my classroom, and found that few of my classmates in homeroom were absent."

Mizuki asked, "Did the others know what happened?"

Kaori said, "No…"

Mizuki nodded, "Mm-hmm. I believe Eiko & Biiko are your kidnappers."

Kaori cried, "NOT THEM! THEY WOULDN'T!"

Mizuki said, "Face facts, Kaori… _One – _They cannot be rude to you, if you knew of them… _Two – _Girls like Eiko and Biiko are simply nice girls, outside the academy… _Three – _The _Moji Mikisa_ is the one that affects everyone… including your friends, Seina, Mayura, and even Rein and Sayuri."

Kaori barked, "GET OUT OF TOWN!"

Mizuki stated, "I'm afraid it's true. But you wouldn't believe the story behind their disappearance… and the genetic code of the _Moji Mikisa_, making them into _pure evil_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: <em>**_Mizuki's story about Rein & Sayuri is fully in fabrication. Rein Tsunomoto and Sayuri Hida were affected by the Moji Mikisa, as robot swordfighters, built to obey their master… but they were too flawed and glitchy. They are currently sold to scrap iron in Oceanside Koopa Beach… in other words, they're dead._

In a huge mountaintop, in the outskirts of Japan, Sayuri Hida, in a black GI and sandals, held up a katana and started to slash around.

Mizuki narrated, "Sayuri Hida started that way. While she learned of the _Hida Kassai _arts, the girl also learned of the _Hida Kassatsu _arts. She knew that if she'd trained, fusing both arts together, she'd become the strongest fighter in the world."

She put on a straw hat and started to walk down a path, fluttering in cherry blossoms.

"She knew that she didn't want to harm anyone, while she is busy in Japan, and trying to master the style she wanted. So, she set out on a journey."

Sayuri continued to walk, as the weather changed from cherry blossoms to rain… and then from rain to autumn leaves from the trees… and leaves to snow…  
>She continued to walk, wandering in the lands, as the seasons continued to change.<p>

Mizuki continued, "However, one day, she saw a small town, stricken with poverty. Two bad guys wanted to take money from innocent people. But luckily, she saw them, the burly guys, picing on an innocent waif."

Rein, a girl with a white shirt and pink shorts, aimed her wooden sword at two evil thugs, who resemble Ayame Sohma and Osaka. She attacked the two thugs, but was kicked down, groaning in pain. They grabbed Rein and tried to take her sword. Sayuri dived down and slashed at Ayame, who was about to take Rein's sword. He stepped back and growled. He then held up a Nunchaku and swung at Sayuri. She sidestepped out of the way and kicked them off his hands. She turned to Osaka, as she fired bombs at her. She dodged three bombs, and slashed the fourth one in half, exploding in the air. She pointed her sword at Osaka, and then sneered. Ayame used his Nunchaku at Sayuri. He swung at her, but she ducked, which led to Osaka being hit. Sayuri, katana held high, slashed at Ayame and Osaka, with the symbol of _"Little Lily_". The thugs ran off, as Rein bowed to her, thanking her for saving her life. Sayuri bowed to her and left the town. She grabbed the money that the thugs stole and gave it to Rein, who said that she'll return what was taken by those who want greed.

Mizuki narrated, "Sayuri saved Rein's life… and returned all the money that the evil men stole from the innocent townspeople, including Rein."

Rein pleaded for Sayuri to come with her.

"But Rein didn't want to see her go. She said that she was training in the Hida Kassai, also… But is not very good. Sayuri let out a smile and said that she's in need of an apprentice. Rein offered herself to train with her, and Sayuri agreed.

**XXXXX**

Weeks later, Rein and Sayuri were training on the mountains, in the middle of the evening.

"Training was going well, as Rein was becoming an expert in Sayuri Hida's NEW _Hida Kassai _martial arts. Weeks had passed, and Rein Tsunomoto became a master of the _Hida Kassai_."

The sky grew black as blood.

"But then, as Rein and Sayuri were finished with their nightly training, the night sky became pitch black, and with it, a devil demon woman came and wanted to challenge the two swordgirls."

A demon woman, similar to Tohru Honda, appeared in front of Rein & Sayuri and challenged them to combat. They used their swords and slashed at the demon, but she was unaffected. She then conjured a spell, sending them into a vortex, sucking them inside. They screamed, as Rein & Sayuri disappeared into the vortex. The demon woman laughed evilly, and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Mizuki concluded, "And they were never seen again. Some say, they still are around here, but it is highly uncertain. But the demon woman possibly made them her evil minions, from deep in the darkness."<p>

Farra whispered to Peter, "She's hiding it, I'll bet."

Kaori said, "Wow. That's a sad story, about Rein and Sayuri… I'm the only member of the Assault Squad left… and without the powerhouses, like Sayuri and Rein, I'm alone… Now with the girls in Miyagami gone, now what?"

Farra said, as she played along, "You can still help us. Kanade, Rino, Kuon, and Nanaho are the only ones left in the Best Student Council, aside from you, and they're _Executive _members. We just want you to be happy, for this one. We'll need all the help, after your allies are gone."

Kaori said, "I understand. I'll do my best to help you out."

Rino appeared, as she asked, "What's all the commotion?"

Kaori answered, "They just told me about Rein & Sayuri. You wouldn't believe how they disappeared."

She left with Rino, as Mizuki then thought, "You know… Something doesn't feel right, but I think there's a connection to this… Rino and Kaori were worried about their homeroom, and Eiko and Biiko becoming rude. I think I know who is responsible for this whole thing."

Peter asked, "You think? What could it be? Seriously… You know, right?"

Mizuki said to the others, "Guys, I know that the kidnapper is _one _of the Best Student Council girls _or _a Miyagami Academy student… Rino and Kaori are now considered _suspects_. There's no way that Kaori would feel sad by this sudden loss of Rein & Sayuri. And Rino wasn't always so sad, a lot, unless she's without her boyfriend or Miss Jinguji. We better keep an eye on them, and keep a close observation on these girls. Okay?"

Farra agreed, "Yes, Ma'am."

Heather said, "Farra and I will view the girls from the school building. Mizuki, you see if another girl will make a sudden disappearance."

Mizuki nodded, "Right. Peter, you stay here, and see if anyone is acting strange."

"Roger that!" He saluted.

She then said, "While I am out, I'll see if I can find Steven…"

**XXXXX**

Back at the dark room, the girl returned, approaching a prone and tied-up Steven. She then gave him a burger and said, "Here… Eat up… I bought it at the diner, on the way back."

He moaned, "Yeah, Steven Cooke was hungry… How about untying me, so I can eat it?"

She unwrapped the wrapper and said, "No."

She then said, as she force-fed the burger into his mouth, "You cannot leave me, _Steven_."

She shoved it into his mouth, as Steven yelled, "MUST YOU DO THAT?"

She blushed, "Sorry… I wanted to see you, so badly… I love you so much…"

Steven jerked his head away and said, "Can you, at least, give me some free arms? I can't eat, if you feed me, like a baby!"

She said, "I don't trust you. You could escape."

"Please! Steven Cooke would think of escaping, but _not _with an empty stomach!"

"Is that right?"

She untied his arms and said, "Okay. I'm sorry… for the force-feeding…"

He said, as he started to eat, "It's fine. As long as you care for me, it's okay."

He thought, "This bitch should be in a straitjacket."

He then asked, "So… Do you even have a name?"

She then responded, "Kandy."

"Candy with a "C"?"

"No. Kandy, with a "K". And, NO, it's NOT Mortal Kombat. It's my name… Kandy Kane."

"That's a pun…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

He asked, "So, why did you kidnap me? Are you a fan of mine? Steven Cooke has very little fans."

Kandy replied, "Well, no. I am a fan of music, but not your style. I _do, _however, love your studly body."

"How _did _you hear about me?"

"Easy! I heard of you, back when you were in Central City. I said to myself, "Who's the hot stud with Yui Hirasawa's guitar?" And that's when I was following you… I wanted to meet with you, face-to-face… but you never appeared, since that day in Central City… You, somehow, left the world, and I lost you. That… and I was visibly tired… uh, I'm not much of a day person…"

He asked, "Why is that?"

He reached for her shades, but she halted him, blocking his hands, "NO! Don't, please… It's too embarrassing…"

He asked Kandy, "Are you some sort of gorgon or a vampire? Steven Cooke can take it."

She stated, "NO! I'm, uh, er, not! I just don't like to have my eyes exposed."

"But you don't have stigmatism… And they're just sunglasses."

He grabbed then, but Kandy held onto the glasses and barked, "Do not touch them!"

He grabbed the ends of the glasses, but she kept blocking his fingers from touching them. They kept going for three minutes.

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous!" She said.

"ME?! _You're_ the one who is so secretive, about your eyes…" Steven stated, "Can't you show me your lovely eyes?"

Kandy turned away and said, "No…"

She then thought, as she looked at him, "He's so hot… But I cannot let him see me, like this, as what I am…"

She then said to Steven, as she was nervous, "Sexy Steven, how about I give you such a passionate kiss?"

"How about NO?" Steven barked, "You've been kissing me, like I am being stalked! Can you see that? Besides, Steven Cooke doesn't want to be dated, yet… not after _she _broke my heart."

Kandy hugged her, digging his face into her bosom, and said, "I think I understand you, _Sexy Steven… _You dated someone before, and she broke your heart."

Steven said, as he was muffled inside her chest, "You, uh, could say that."

"You know, if I ever meet that ex-girlfriend of yours, Steven, I'd teach her a lesson…"

He responded, "Oh, I suggest that you shouldn't. She's very hostile and dangerous."

She smiled, "Good. Because I'm a pacifist."

He thought, "Then why the attack on me, you nitwit?"

He asked her, "Uh, Kandy… Can you let me out of your boobs?"

She moaned in arousal and said, "Not now… I want to feel you, one minute more…"

She unzipped her jacket, halfway, and placed his head into her bare chest. She was wearing a white sports bra, underneath her jacket.

"Something tells me that I need to cry for help, whenever I feel like it," he thought, "She's super cute…"

He then gasped, as he heard a faint ticking in her chest. He then thought, "Either she has a clock in her heart or a pacemaker installed in her organs… and she's very warm, too. So, why does it feel uneasy?"

He was lost in the moment, as Kandy continued to hug him, deep in her chest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Miyagami City, The Gang began their search for Steven. They went all around the forest, as they walked deep into a snowy area. Mizuki then said that there are life signs inside a small shack. She said that they should investigate.<p>

Mizuki said, "This could be where the missing girls are… Or it could be where Steven is."

Peter responded, "Should we look inside?"

She said, "Only one way to find out."

She approached the small snow-covered shack and opened the door. She gasped, as she turned the knob.

"This door is broken. I think our kidnapper managed to find a rundown shack."

Farra whispered, "We better check inside…"

Mizuki whispered, "Switch to _Stealth Mode_."

The Gang pressed their buttons on their belts, as they are in a purplish stealthy aura. They went inside the shack, as they looked around.

As they enter, two figures appeared, walking to the shack.

* * *

><p>Back at Payne Town, Yukino looked around the city, as Yakumo appeared, walking down the pathway. She then saw Yakumo, as she smashed through a glass window. She then stared down at the robot and asked, "Who's she?"<p>

Yakumo scanned her and thought, "A human… She's expendable… yet fragile, and special…"

She then asked her, "Excuse me, Miss? Miss, I was wondering if-!"

Yakumo fired a lightning bolt at Yukino. She dodged out of the way, as Yakumo floated towards her. She then said, as electric waves surrounded her, "Pitiful human scum. You humans are too special, with your life, liberty, and independence… We run on electricity, gears, wires… and immortal life."

Yukino shivered, "What the fuck's your problem? You look cute, yet I was hoping you'd come to help me! I got chased by a zom-!"

"SILENCE!" Yakumo yelled, as she fired a volt shot at Yuki.

She crawled out of the way, as she yelled, "DAMN IT! YOU'RE A FREAK!"

She said to the 4th wall, "Maybe I _shouldn't _leave Haruka…"

She dashed off, but then halted, thinking, "Wait… What if that undead zombie comes here, when I escape? Oh, that is just great… Could my day get any worse off?"

Yakumo beeped, as her body glowed in darkness, "_Target Acquired – Death to the human race_…"

Yukino sighed, "Yeah… … …It could."

She ran away and screamed, "I'll take my chances with the wild zombie!"

She called to Yakumo, "Oh, yeah! And your mama bites silicon!"

Yakumo huffed, "Go ahead and run, hateful scum! Humans shall be dealt with, once I have everything I need… to form our powers…"

She whispered, as she prayed, "Payne Town… You are but one more step in my quest for power… and soon, Sis, we shall reunite… as one…"

She continued to terrorize Payne Town, as the Daitenzin and the Hiiragis began to arrive.

**XXXXX**

At the Broken Shades, May was waiting outside, as Percival and Eri were watching from inside the limousine.

Eri asked, "How long has she been waiting?"

Percival said, "Since four hours ago. I wonder if she is waiting for a ride…"

A car drove by the entrance, as May ran to the car.

"Huh… A '99 Poro. Exquisite…" Percival smirked.

Sora had arrived, as she was picking up May. She stepped in the car, as she smiled and spoke to her. Sora drove away, with May in shotgun, as Percival growled, "Damn. She's riding with a total stranger… I don't like this. Better tail them."

Eri remarked, "But, sir! We cannot tail close to them. If Miss Haruka spots us, we're screwed."

He sighed, "Right. I forget. Let's keep a low profile and follow her…"

Eri said, "Or… we could go to that place where Haruka went. We've been there, before. Let's go there, in fifteen minutes."

He groaned, "Oh, damn! I forgot! Okay, sounds fair."

They waited, as Aya was watching outside, seeing the black limo. She then whispered, "Someone is tailing Haruka… I notice their lip patterns, but it seems that they want to learn more about her, more than me. I better warn Hikari… when I feel like it. She's creepy."

Aya disappeared into the shadows, as the limo drove off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 1 finished…<br>Part 2… We learn of Tenma and Yakumo's evil plan, and what the LSAAWS has planned for this occasion…_**

**_All that and more, next time… as the adventure continues…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	128. The BIG Stage of Action (Part 2)

The Brain appears, as he addresses the following message.

"Folks, what you're about to see is a sacrifice between humans and androids. As you know, in a sci-fi world… Uh…"

He paused and said, "You know what? I think it's best I'll tell you it, during the chapter. Now, strap on, and go for the gusto! Here's _Chapter 113 _of _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"_, featuring the beautiful, yet very incompetent and incomparable Ropponmatsus 1, 2, and 3…"

He huffed to the person, stage-left, "Seriously… _Ropponmatsu 3?!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 113<br>The BIG Stage of Action (Part 2):  
>The Message to Robot Kind<em>**

* * *

><p>At LSAAWS HQ, Konata and Miyuki were having a meeting, concerning their mission.<p>

Konata was given a video by Nikki R. She said, "Miss Konata, this is addressed to Miss Takara."

Konata asked, "What is it?"

She was given a Blu-Ray disc. Miyuki said, "Why it is a Blu-Ray HD Disc. And lucky for us, we just had a Blu-Ray Player, minutes after our victory in New Pork City! It just came in the mail, after I pre-ordered it, for, uh, my friends…"

Konata giggled, "You just wanted _Movie Night _with your gynoid doubles…"

Miyuki blushed, "Oh, guilty."

She gave her the disc and read "_To Gojo Shiouji, watch the video, and we'll see who is the master to us. Singed, AM-Net"_.

Miyuki gasped, "It's them… This is worse than we thought…"

Konata said, "Indeed. They spelled _signed _wrong."

Miyuki said, "I'll play the feed. We better see what the disaster is that they are doing."

She played the disc, as it showed Yakumo, in a red blouse and low-riders, posing in a spotlight. She then danced in Pop Music.

_(Yakumo): _HEY! What is up, AU Earth!  
>Are you feeling me, Robots? Because I feel you.<p>

Konata cried, "She's covering Courtney Gears, the broken Pop Idol robot! I heard she was powered down, after she blew a fuse."

Yakumo was singing the cover of Courtney Gears' song.

_(Yakumo): I see a future, and what do I see  
>Robot, androids, cylons, and the whole machines<br>I want this future, and what do we mean?  
>The time is now! Us robots must be free~!<em>

_(Tenma): _You wanna be free?  
>Follow my sister and me!<p>

_(Yakumo): This goes out to my fellow bots  
>'cross the galaxy<br>It's time for you and me  
>to rise up and strike back<em>

_We don't stop, until we dominate  
>the Human Race<br>when we exterminate  
>All Organic Life!<em>

_(Music ends)_

The video ends, with the message, "_Ropponmatsus… of Gojo Shiouji… Join us, AM-Net and Yamo, for a future with the Robot Revolution_".

Miyuki growled, "Damn them! They cannot control our robots, with useless propaganda!"

Konata said, "I don't know. It _was _a bit catchy."

Miyuki huffed and said, "Ropponmatsus… Konata and I would like to speak alone…"

R-1 bowed, "Understood…"

The three robots leave, as Konata locked the door. She then said, "What is it? It seems that it wants, not just Shiouji's robots, but mine, as well…"

Miyuki stated, "I understand that they wanted to own fellow robots, just because of hatred towards humans, but we refuse to let our gynoids become sentient and independent, by two evil and dangerous automatons. Konata, you know what must be done. If they revolt, we could be finished… THIS is why I fired Matsuya _and _grounded the Ropponmatsus from this mission. I mean, Miyuki R knew of this moment…"

Konata said, "I see what you mean… Robots taking over the world… This is very bizarre."

* * *

><p>The Brain explained, "As you can see, what we just saw is a little explanation of Science Fiction jargon and clichés. As you can tell, the robots revolting against humans in considered <em>one <em>of the most notable traits in the world of entertainment, and mostly in Science Fiction, in which robots were programmed to kill all humans. Now, normally, once they do, they disobey Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics – _Obey thy orders, preserve thy life, and protect thy self_.  
>Born in 1919 to 1920, Asimov was a writer and a professor for biochemistry. His most notable works in writing include "<em>The Intelligent Man's Guide to Science<em>", "_Planet of Man_", and the ever popular "_I, Robot_", which became a movie, starring Will Smith. One can hope. The Three Laws were introduced in "_I, Robot"_, which tells of the prime directives. A robot cannot kill a human, or kill itself. Here, in this fic, the Ropponmatsus, among other mechanical humanoids, have a 50-50 chance of obeying Asimov's laws… Of course, evil robots disobey the laws, which make the story a bit gory, and a bit nauseating, in some readers' point of view. Take Narue Android, for instance… and her killing, by the hand. Having to be decapitated with just your own robotic female hand is merely a sign of one of Asimov's Laws being broken. And she has a fellow robotic female friend, who is peaceful, and nice, and bubbly, and is a complete dunderhead."

He continued, "The Three Laws, are as followed, _and I quote_, to quote the great derelict Michael Cole…  
><em>1… A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.<br>2… A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.  
>3… A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law<em>.  
>Unquote."<p>

He concluded, "And here, you'll find lots of them, in this story… And you may be surprised by the other newer characters that you see here… and most of them are good, obeying the Three Laws. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Miyuki continued, "Well, since we know what we are up against… This is what I promise you, Konata… Until the Project Tenma and Yakumo robots are destroyed, the Ropponmatsus must be shut down."<p>

Konata gasped, "WHAT?"

Miyuki said, "I got no choice! It'll mean I'll miss my Miyuki R…"

Konata barked, "OUT OF THE QUESTION! You want me to shut down ALL my life's work?"

"It'll only be for a while, until these fembot fatales are dealt with! I mean, it's not your fault… It's those losers that created these evil beings… who want to destroy all humans, ruining humanity…"

Konata huffed, as she was pissed, "Yeah. And you're saying that you're ruining my hard work, after everything I have done."

She growled, as she stormed off, "I'll do as you say… _Boss_! But if we die, it's on _your _hands! Do you know how I dreamed of a Haruhi Robot? Long! And you're throwing it away, after that!"

"You already created Haruhi gynoids."

"Yeah, so? Well, they are no longer useful now, because of THEM! I HATE YOU, MIYUKI-SAN!"

She slammed the door, as Miyuki was worried. She held her chest and said, "Konata… Forgive me… But sacrifices must be made. If Tenma and Yakumo, or what they are called, fuse together, who knows what danger we have unleashed…"

**XXXXX**

At Sullivan Metro, The Kona Force arrived, seeing Tenma, charging into each building, looking for an item. Jonesy called, "I think we found our undead robot!"

Jen shouted, "This is it! Kona Force! Let's go!"

They charged to Tenma, as she stopped. She then grinned, "Well, hello… You must be the humans that wanted to stop me…"

Jonesy called, "Listen up, cute babe robot! You think you can terrorize our cities, in the whole AU Mess-up and live to laugh by it? Well, think again! THIS is YOU, and your ENDGAME!"

Tenma giggled, "OH! I love games… How about we play… _KILL THE HUMANS?_"

She fired an electric fireball at the Kona Force. They dodged out of the way, as Wyatt cried, "She's a freak of nature!"

Caitlin said, "And with that outfit, she's so gaudy!"

Tenma changed into a red and blue skirt and blouse, as she said, "Is _this _right, fashion plate? I don't mind cute clothes… plus, this jump suit is so revealing. I'm too shy over my chest and hot sexy robot body… in which it was crushed _twice_!"

Jen then posed, "It ends, you little brat!"

The Kona Force posed, as they cried out, "KONA FORCE! GO!"

Tenma applauded and said, "Well then, who'll get the first shot?"

Jonesy yelled, "Come at get some!"

He fired a huge wave of flames and shouted, "KONA INFERNO!"

Tenma dodged it and laughed, "Come on! Is that the best you can do? You're weak and pathetic!"

The Kona Force then began to fire their blasts and attacks at Tenma, blasting her, profusely, as she took it, dead-on. She was still standing, as Tenma was laughing.

She beeped, "And you humans thought it was easy…"

Jen cried, "She's invulnerable to our powers!"

Jude said, "She's like Superman!"

Jonesy replied, "No… She's the definition of the villain, Galactus."

Tenma roared, "Onigiri was partially human, and you fool exterminated her… I forced myself into becoming one with my sister, as the mighty weapon of mass destruction. And then, humans, like you, shall be deleted."

Jude gasped, "No way…"

Jen barked, "On behalf of the Kona Force, we shall send you back to the scrap yard, where you belong!"

Tenma giggled evilly, "I'm SOOOO scared."

Jen called, "KONA FORCE! ATTACK!"

They charged at her, as Tenma glowed in a darkish aura.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yakumo continues to torture Payne Town, until the Hiiragis arrived, seeing the evil robot.

Kagami said, "Tsukasa, Iwata! Shift to behind. Watanabe, Sumiyoshi, and I will meet her, face-to-face."

_She's cute._

Watanabe said, "Evil robot women are NOT considered _cute_."

Tsukasa said, "Right. We'll do our best."

Iwata said, "Follow me, kid."

They ran off, heading to a hiding place, as Kagami called out, "Hey, you cybernetic brat!"

Yakumo noticed her and said, "Humans…"

Kagami barked, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You dare destroy a town, just for your plans of World Domination?"

**VVVVV**

The Brain said, as he was a bit angry, "That's MY department, madame."

**VVVVV**

Yakumo floated down and said, "I have no time to answer your immoral questions, coming from expendable humans, such as you, the fat one, the lowly reject, the pervert, and your twin sister…"

Kagami gasped, "How does she know?"

Yakumo smirked, "Kagami Hiiragi, right? LSAAWS Agent? Oh, yes. Tenma told me ALL about you… You were the one who fought my sister, back in F City. I take it that she had a thing for purple haired tsunderes… But then again, she's had a bad tude, towards a man who hates everyone…"

She sobbed, "Until she was punctured by a crowbar…"

Kagami thought, "Crowbar… DAN! You mean _he _killed Tenma? And since when? I thought Chris crushed her."

She asked, "Your sister is dead! How could it be?"

_No, she isn't._

Yakumo replied, "After she was crushed by that supercomputer, Onigiri, my _former _master, revived her… and I figured that she and I would unite, in Los Angeles… But she was stabbed in the head, ripped apart, and destroyed… but by a jerk of a man… He thinks he can take revenge on my sister, after _she _sought revenge on _him_? How apropos can you be?"

Kagami started to sweat, as she was nervous, "You could say that I was her catalyst to her surrogate… I had to break off an engagement with my ex-boyfriend, in Daten City, only to realize my destiny. I would never love him… because he is inferior."

She then glowed in a dark aura. She cried, "But what makes you think I will love again?"

Both Tenma and Yakumo roared in unison, "ALL LIFEFORMS ARE INFERIOR!"

Kagami was scared, as Watanabe shouted, "I don't care if you _are _hot! You're going to pay, you reject from a sex shop!"

_Bring it on!_

"You two? I was hoping for a showdown with the _Tsundere_… But I guess…"

She roared, as she floated toward them, "YOU'LL DO!"

_PAPER FAN ATTACK!_

**WHACK!  
><strong>Sumiyoshi hits her with a paper fan, as Watanabe prepares the bazooka, "TAKE THIS! JUSTICE CANNON!"

Yakumo gets blasted by the cannon's blast, but is still standing.

Kagami yelled, "We need _more _than that! She's too powerful!"

She breathed heavily, "She's just like her sister… I had nightmares, like Tsukasa, of seeing Tenma… but this? Who knew German engineering could produce siblings?"

Iwata and Tsukasa charged from behind, as Iwata screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Watanabe cried, "LOOK OUT!"

_Idiot._

Yakumo turned around, "More, eh?"

She charged at them, as Iwata was about to strike. She then held up her fist and struck at Iwata. But…

Tsukasa shrieked, "NO!"

She shoved Iwata out of the way, and was struck in the solar plexus. She fell, out cold, as Yakumo laughed.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I was hoping to crush the perv… but I guess I can improvise…"

Kagami shrieked in fear, "TSUKASA!"

Tsukasa moaned, "Ka… ga… mi…"

She collapsed and fainted, as Iwata cringed in tear in his eyes, "You bitch! You killed her!"

He roared, as he produced a fiery attack, "BEST ELECTRON!"

Yakumo took Iwata's attack, straight at the chest and abdomen. Yakumo grew weak, as she moaned, "What kind of power is this?"

She then thought, "No… _Friendship Power_? Darn it! Why now? The Gang only had it! But… not them!"

She then said, "Not bad, losers… But this isn't the end."

Kagami growled, "Oh, yes, it is! You killed her, because she saved Iwata! You're going to pay, you rotten little-!"

Yakumo then floated up and said, "Pfft! I have no time to deal with stupid humans… I must recharge… For now, I bid you-!"

Watanabe roared, "HEY, WAIT! You run on unlimited power!"

Yakumo said, "Yes… but my weaponry is running low! How do you think I float and shoot plasma bolts: gasoline, fuel, charcoal, pigs? NO! Pure hatred… and evil… and electric energy…"

She then snuffed, "But, I'll deal with you, later… in another town."

She flew away, as Kagami growled, with tears in her eyes.

"BASTARD!"

Watanabe said to her, "Ignore her. She goes her way, we go our way. Your sister is injured."

Kagami sobbed, as she held Tsukasa's prone body, "Tsukasa…"

She hugged her and started to cry. Iwata called HQ, "Daiten S Mart to HQ… Mission abort… One down, repeat, one down…"

_We're done here._

Iwata concluded, "Miss Takara, I'm afraid this is getting worse…"

**XXXXX**

At Sullivan Metro, Tenma kept punching and kicking the Kona Force, severely, as she laughed in anger. All five members were out cold, as Jen was groaning, bleeding from her head. She moaned, "No… She's… Too strong…"

Tenma then produced a black energy ball and said, "Now… Time to die, human scum. MIRACLE BE-!"

"TENMA!" Yakumo's voice was made, from the echoes, "Leave them… They'll die in our hands, once we fuse…"

Tenma stopped her attack, as she asked, "Is it time?"

"Not yet… We have dealt with these humans, long enough… Let them chase us, if they have to. But they will know the _true_ evil that awaits them… once we have fused together, as one."

"Understood, my dear sister."

Tenma turned away and walked off, angrily, "You got lucky, meat bags… But _next time_, I _will_ exterminate you, from the Earth, and your existence in the AUs, as well."

She disappeared, as the Kona Force was still out cold.

* * *

><p>At the lab, Konata was upset that she had to shut-off the Ropponmatsus. She then said to R-1, "You know what must be done, ladies… I'll start with you. I'm sorry."<p>

R-1 asked, "What will you do to me?"

Konata opened her shirt and opened her stomach panel. She then sobbed, with tears in her eyes, "Miyuki-san's orders… I'm sorry… You cannot be activated, until the cause has been ended."

She pressed the red button and turned off Ropponmatsu 1. She closed her eyes and bowed down, with her arms flailing. R-2 was shocked, as she was sad.

"What did you do to Unit 1?" R-2 pleaded.

Konata said nothing, as she opened her waist panel. She pressed the button, as R-2 powered down, "Konata, you're soooo meeeee…"

She bowed down, with her arms flailing. Nikki R was shocked, as she asked, "Is this about Yamo and AM-Net?"

Konata asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Are we not worthy of facing our fellow robot women?"

"No… It is just… Well, I cannot have the video become a message to the robot race, to rise up and destroy the earth! If you side with _them_, you'd break down and die… by us. I cannot risk that, at all…"

Konata opened her waist panel and said, "It is for your own good."

She was about to press the button, but Nikki R grabbed her hand and said, "NO! You cannot turn me OFF! OFF is for losers… If it is about the whole obeying the robot race, and turning on your kind, then I want NO part of it!"

"Nikki Ropponmatsu 3?"

"Listen to me, Master…"

"She… You called me, Master?"

"You created me, out of love, and mostly for Senior Jonesy and Senior Jennifer… You made me what I am, a helpful robot who can assist my friends, even though I am a duplicate of their friend, a Miss Nikki Wong. I obey the Three Laws and obey Miss Takara's orders. I am _not _going to be a catalyst to a failed experiment, who becomes the most evil robot in the world. And her singing is atrocious. My pact for the human race is undecided, but I care for my friends, including Senior Jonesy… and you, my creator. I refuse to be a slave, only to Projects Yamo and AM-Net. You can shut me off, but you cannot shut down my freedom. I am not human, but I act this way… and I care for ALL humans. Those who are robots that disobey the Laws of Robotics, is a spit to the face in all Robotkind! I will not, cannot, and shall not be left behind… if a certain evil robot wants to ruin the city. I will stay and fight, even if you do not want me to. And if you do not appreciate what I say, then I am done talking to you… Master…"

Konata bit her lip and tried to press her button. She then closed her waist panel and sobbed, "I CAN'T DO IT!"

She cried, as Nikki R hugged her. She wept, "Nikki… I'm sorry… I didn't know you wouldn't listen to Yamo's evil pact. I thought if you'd help them, you'd turn on your friends, and join the evil gynoids…"

Nikki R smiled and said, "It is fine. I am okay with it. I would never turn on the Kona Force… because I am Kona Purple."

She pressed her nose ring. A box of tissues appeared from in her waist panel.

"Here. You need these."

Konata took a tissue, as she wiped her tears. She then said, "Nikki R… Forgive me, but I must disobey Miyuki-san."

"How so?"

"I'm going to make things right. The next time we find AM-Net and Yamo, we're letting YOU in…"

"Really?"

The Nikki Robot smiled, but Konata stated, "But on _one _condition… If you're going to fight, you need to be indestructible. With Ropponmatsu 1 and Ropponmatsu 2 deactivated, I'm left with just you. Sadly, I don't know how… but I'll try. Nikki, will you do me this favor, only for helping your friends?"

Nikki R nodded, "Affirmative. I shall obey my master."

Konata smiled, "Good! But we'll keep this a secret, from Miyuki. Okay?"

As they talked, Miyuki watched on, since she had a camera installed in Konata's lab. She was glaring, but was moved by Nikki R's speech.

"Konata… Nikki Ropponmatsu… I didn't know…"

She let out a tear, as she whispered, "I'll approve it… Konata, you can do what you like… but I now know what I must do… The Kona Force, the Daitenzin, and the Hiiragis have failed… It's all up to you, Konata Izumi…"

She then started to cry, as she turned off the monitor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moved by the android Nikki's speech, the Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies regroup, and hope to demolish Tenma and Yakumo, after a failed mission. Round 2, underway!<br>But they aren't the ONLY villains in this group. In Part 3, we meet the culprits in Miyagami Academy… AND we learn of Sora's secret to why Dawn refers to her as "Aros"._**

**_The answers lie ahead, in our next chapter!  
>Cucumber, signing off! :D<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	129. The BIG Stage of Action (Part 3)

At LSAAWS, Tsukasa was in a hospital bed, under intensive care. She was in a coma, after she was badly damaged by Yakumo, in Payne Town. The LSAAWS and the Daitenzin failed their mission, which led to Tsukasa, in this situation. Kagami, Iwata, Watanabe, Jen, and Sumiyoshi were in the hallway, looking at Tsukasa, through a small window.

Jen whispered, "She didn't have to save you, you know."

Iwata said, "Well, at least it wasn't Matsuya or the Ropponmatsus…"

Watanabe sighed, "So, what now? Back to square one?"

_Likely to be… _Sumiyoshi said.

Kagami said nothing. She started to cry, as Watanabe held her, crying on his shoulder.

Iwata whispered, "I promise… If we find Tenma and Yakumo, they're spare parts…"

Jen replied in sarcasm, "Oh? And how do we beat them?"

_He doesn't know…_

Jen said, "Poor Tsukasa… This is a dark day in LSAAWS… The robots are deactivated, Misaki is fired, and we are down _one girl_. If only we can defeat these gynoids… and avenge our losses…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 114<br>The BIG Stage of Action (Part 3):  
>Aros and Budo<em>**

* * *

><p>At The Gilded Lily, May was seeing a video of Sora, playing tennis. She was amazed, as she and Sora were on the couch.<p>

May smiled, "Wow! This is so great! You were a great tennis player."

Sora replied, "Thank you. I have been well-trained. You see, I started playing, during high school. And since then, I was an ace in tennis. Sadly, Wimbledon wasn't in my radar. I was good, but not good enough. I lost in a FINAL to Tsukino Miyazawa. It was her final match, before she retired."

May thought, "Tsukino Miyazawa? That's Yuki's sister."

She asked, "So, what happened, after you lost, Sora?"

Sora said, "Well, not much happened. I wasn't like the Princess of Tennis, next to other players, like Agassi, Williams, Roddick, that guy who complains that the ball was in, not out, and Echizen."

"Who?"

"Some young lefty player. But he was pretty good. Plus, I heard of two girls in tennis, named Takase and Tachikawa. And they were great."

"Oh. Doesn't ring a bell."

Sora heard a knock on the door, as her husband called, "Sora? I'm home!"

Sora got up, as she went to the door. May looked from behind the couch and watched her, opening the door. A man with blonde hair and a black jacket appeared, with a briefcase and a guitar. He kissed her, and then said, "I'm home, today. Practice was cancelled, since the place was rundown."

"I'm so glad you're home. Matt, I have someone here that I want you to meet."

Matt then looked at the hallway, as May was nervous, from far away. Matt said, "Is this her?"

Sora said, "Yeah. She's very nice. I met her, last week, when she fixed my car. She's not too special, but she's very sweet and understanding, since she's very lonely, after the whole alternate world fusion going on."

Matt stated, "We need to talk… privately. I don't want her here, if she knew about you."

Sora complained, "Please! She doesn't know… yet…"

He said, as they walked together, as May was worried. She thought, "Is that her husband?"

They talked in the kitchen, as Matt scolded Sora. He said, "What were you thinking, bringing a stranger into our home?"

She explained, "Please, honey. She was lonely. She lived at the Broken Shades, without her friend, who was at another family. I was friendly towards-."

"Why? She's 13! You probably let her in, just so she can curiously know your secret! She's a freeloader!"

"She is _not _a freeloader! And yes, maybe she'll find out, soon enough, but she's the one that stopped a disaster… And I _think _she's 12…"

She held up a newspaper clipping, which showed May with Yukino, Hyatt, and Narumi. She stated that she helped Narue Nanase stopped the Narue Android, Narumi. He protested that May cannot stay, despite knowing Narue Nanase. He also added that she would find out the truth about his wife.

Sora said, "Please, tell me… Would she find out, if we were at night? She wanted to sleep with me, but I refuse to do so. I cannot let her know me…"

Matt stated, "Well, I guess you were trying to keep it a secret. She mustn't know. Never."

They kissed, as May was watching Sora's tennis videos. She relaxed, as she smiled.

**XXXXX**

At Miyagami Academy, The Gang, minus Steven, viewed inside the shack that they discovered. In stealth, they searched the entire shack, which was a huge room, inside the small shack. They discovered a small stairway and walked downstairs. They also hear faint voices, as Mizuki whispered, "Shh… Do you hear that?"

Peter said, "Girls… and lots of them."

They found a door that leads to the sound. Mizuki used her gloves to produce a torch from her index finger and removed the lock. She opened the door and used her index finger to produce a flashlight. They deactivated _Stealth Mode_, as she gasped, "Guys! LOOK!"

She shone the light to the girls, who were crying and tied in rope, muffled in cloth in their mouths.

"The missing girls…" she said, "They are found here."

Farra asked, "How did they end up here?"

Mizuki said, "Maybe… Maybe it's the vanishing act, earlier. They were vanished, and ended up here."

The girls pleaded, not speaking clearly, as Peter barked, "How long are you going to make a case out of it? These girls need to be free!"

He untied some, as Mizuki continued, "Peter and Heather spotted a girl that was walking by, and she ended up here, after we did a private stakeout. But… It is rather odd, having to see these girls disavowed of their freedom, but some evil kidnapper…"

Heather said, "Maybe someone wants to… you know… the _R-word_."

One girl, in black hair, pleaded, "You have to rescue us… from the evil ones…"

"The evil ones?" Peter asked, "Who are they, exactly?"

Another, in blonde, said, "Two women… They had masks and long hair… They said something about imperfection. They wanted to keep us and make us as her imperfect slaves. They chose us, since we have very bad traits. You would never believe who they are, young heroes…"

Peter asked, "Are you speaking in warrior code?"

The blonde replied, "In the past, I was a member of the Drama Club. But I was kidnapped by one of the girls that resemble our leaders."

Farra asked, "Who?"

The girl in black said, "It's someone you know… They both know the Best Student Council…"

The Gang gasped, "Eiko and Biiko!"

Mizuki said, "You girls, once my boyfriend and Heather… AHEM!"

Heather rushed to help Peter, as she continued, "Once you're free, run, while you still can. We know who they are, and we cannot have you interfere in their messes. We're heroes, and we'll save you guys from a danger. Make sure that you run off, before _they _come back, while we run off, in stealth."

Farra then said, "Uh, oh… I hear footsteps."

Mizuki said, "I got an idea… We have to run off and bring the girls away. But only if we could distract them."

Farra said, "We should leave them."

The girl moaned, as they pleaded, but Mizuki said, "We'll be back. We promise that we'll rescue each of you."

Peter said, "I know. Why don't we grab six of them? I can carry three, you guys can carry one, each."

Heather asked, "How can we? There are about 15 girls here."

Mizuki said, "Peter can carry three. Farra and I will carry two, and Heather will grab one."

Farra stated, "That's eight… and we'll only bring half away."

The footsteps grew louder, as Mizuki said, "Well, we'll make use of eight, until then! Gang, grab one and head to the door!"

The Gang grabbed some of the girls, as they held The Gang, tightly, hoping not to let go. The Gang went to _Stealth Mode, _as they began to sneak off. As they escaped through the front door, two shadowy women appeared. They approached the stairway and were shocked, seeing the door was broken. The Gang escaped, while Mizuki was very shocked, seeing their faces.

"It… It can't be…"

**XXXXX**

At the lobby, few of the girls they rescued were in towels, being given tea by Maachi. Nanaho and Kuon praised them, but Mizuki told them of the whereabouts.

"So, the rest of the girls are located in a shack?" Nanaho said, "This is very interesting. We now know of the girls' location."

Mizuki said, "But there's one problem… I'm afraid that you are about to be shocked by the identity of our culprits."

Nanaho asked, "Who is it?"

Mizuki bit her lip and confessed. "I'm not going to lie to you… but I'm afraid I had a glimpse at their hairstyles…"

She then said, "It's Rino… and Kaori… They were responsible."

Kuon said, "Are you sure?"

Mizuki said, "I'm afraid so. The moment the rest of us got most of the girls in safety, I took a glimpse of these two… and sure enough, I saw their hairstyle… but their faces were still hidden. One of the girls said it was a mask one of them was wearing."

Kuon asked, "Are you sure it's Rando and Izumi?"

Mizuki replied, "I'm not sure, but their hair were a dead giveaway."

Nanaho asked, "Was Rando's puppet with them?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Hmm. If I know Rando, she'd have the puppet with her, all the time. But then again, it's not like Rino Rando or Kaori Izumi to hijack and ascertain and incarcerate their schoolmates. Miss Takase, thank you for the report. Kuon and I will have your backs on this one. And as for Rando and Izumi, Miss Director Jinguji will watch over them, until we learn the truth. These two grew close to Kanade."

Kuon suggested, "Miss President, perhaps we should investigate this shack that they have found. Maybe we'll see our troublemakers, in-person."

Mizuki replied, "Good thinking. But let's do it fast, I wanna do a side wipe, like they did it, in _F-Troop_."

Nanaho replied, "Oh, right. _THAT _part. I loved that bit."

* * *

><p>Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "Well, Mizuki was stating that she'd do it fast, like side wipe to the next scene. And when Mizuki said <em>"F-Troop"<em>, she's referring to the scene when Agarn said, "There's NO way I'm wearing that dress! NO WAY! Absolutely not! No dress!" And then Forrest Tucker was like, "Yeah, you're _gonna _wear that dress! You're wearing that dress!" And then they wiped… BLBLBLBLBLBL! And then Agarn's wearing the dress."  
><em>(Cut to a scene from F-Troop)<br>(Agarn, in a dress, in falsetto): YOO-HOO! Loco Brothers! Look who's here for you!_

* * *

><p><em>Cucumber got his F-Troop wrong...<em>

* * *

><p>Nanaho added, "But we'd have to be sure that Rando and Kaori are looked after, first."<p>

Kuon said, "Right. I'll have Miss Director watch over them, tonight, while we rescue the rest of the girls."

Nanaho asked, "Mizuki, please show us."

**XXXXX**

The Gang and Nanaho and Kuon walked down the snowy path, later, as they found the shack.

Mizuki said to the 4th wall, "See? And it saved us walking time."

Nanaho said, "So, this is the shack that the girls were trapped in."

Peter said, "It looks broken-down, but it can pack a housing."

Kuon said, "It looked so TARDIS-like. My guess is maybe they built it, as a hideout."

Farra snuffed, "Thank you, Doctor Who."

Mizuki said, "In any case, we better head inside. One of us better keep a lookout and see if our kidnappers will appear."

Nanaho asked, "Hey, just curious… Were Rando and Kaori affected by this _Moji Mikisa_, since they are responsible?"

Mizuki said, "Among others, _including _your other members, Seina, Mayura, Rein, Sayuri, Kotoha, and even Miss Kanade."

Kuon said, "She has been very hostile, ever since Canada and the Galleria Mall. I guess even in her personality, she has a dark side."

Farra asked, "So, who's going in, first?"

Heather said, "Don't look at _me_."

As they were about to pick, two women were laughing. They started giggling in the echoes, and then grew louder.

"Foolish Best Student Council! Human girls and Choujins never learn to be in peace! This kind of thing happens, if not through perfection." A voice, similar to Kaori's, bellowed from the skies.

A voice, similar to Rino's, added, "That is correct. By now, all the help you had is decreasing, as we speak. You are unarmed, President Nanaho Kinjo!"

Nanaho shouted, "RANDO! KAORI! COME OUT NOW!"

Mizuki said, "Show yourselves, phantoms!"

Two women, in silhouettes, were up in a tree, looking at The Gang. The girl, as Kaori, said, "Gladly. But it would seem help has come in shapes and sizes. Too bad that you're one man short. Now, we shall know who rules this school!"

The girl, as Rino, called out, "Up here, bitches!"

They turned around and saw the two girls. They both resemble as Rino and Kaori, but with silver masks with a lens for eyes.

Peter growled, "Who are they? They look familiar."

Farra stated, "And with those masks, it must be the aftereffects of the _Moji Mikisa_."

Mizuki asked, "What kind of masks are they?"

The Kaori imposter said, "We are called the _PERFECT Student Council – Hell Missionaries!_"

Peter gasped, as Nanaho cried out, "Hell Missionaries?!"

Kuon said, "Perfect Student Council?"

Nanaho cried out, "You traitors! Rando and Izumi!"

Kaori Imposter yelled, "Silence your trap, before we sew it shut, Nanaho Kinjo! Don't call us by our slave names!"

She introduced herself, "I am the President of the Perfect Student Council – _Hell Missionary #1 – Kaori Neptune_!"

The Rino double barked, "And I am Vice President of the Perfect Student Council – _Hell Missionary #2 – Rino the Budo!_"

Peter thought, "Neptune and Budo?"

Kaori N called, "The Perfect Student Council has one goal – perfection! That is why we strive to be…"

They shouted in unison, "**NUMBER ONE!**"

They jumped down off the tree and landed in front of Nanaho, Kuon, and The Gang.

_Cue BSC Triple Take  
><em>(Nanaho gasps)  
>(Kuon gasps)<br>(Farra gasps)  
>(Mizuki and Heather gasps)<br>(Peter is concerned)

_Five takes… A new record…_

Rino the Budo said, "And I take it that you four losers are responsible for freeing most of our followers."

Mizuki gasped, "Followers?"

Farra said, "Not to be rude, but they were scared of you, real badly."

Kaori Neptune said, "That may be so, but the only reason why we have them, is because of _one person_!"

Kuon said, "Kanade Jinguji… She has the power over Miyagami Academy. But, why would you want Miss Kanade, our director?"

Kaori Neptune responded, "We're really into her, so we figured that we better abdicate her throne. Normally, we'd negotiate, but we have _better _plans."

Peter said, "You're going to kill her."

The girls gasped, as he continued, "Hell Missionaries… They are the demons from hell, controlled by their master, only to rule the world, with perfection."

He yelled, "Those masks… Those masks symbolize that they are evil!"

He then quoted, "_Above all else, the Neptune Mask cannot be removed, by any means, EVER! Unlike your regular masks that are made of cloth and fabric, it's a special mask that exudes a trait of both power and strength!_"

Farra asked, "Wait! A special mask?"

Mizuki asked, "Peter, how would you know this?"

Peter barked, as he pointed at the Hell Missionaries Girls, "Because… _THAT'S NOT _RINO AND KAORI! They are _imposters_!"

Rino said, "You hit well, fatso. The _real _Rino would be afraid, and she had that stupid puppet with her. No, I guess there's more to it than just being a powerful human/Choujin hybrid… in fact, I blame Kinnikuman and Terryman for sending me away!"

Kaori said, "It's fine, Rino the Budo. There's no need for theatrics. You want to know why we kidnapped those girls?"

Nanaho said, "We know that you wanted them as your followers. But you never said why."

Rino the Budo and Kaori Neptune smirk evilly.

Rino said, "_We'll _tell you…"

**XXXXX**

Back at the Broken Shades, Dawn was looking in a small computer and thought, "This place has very low internet connection, but it's worth it to learn about _Aros_. I can tell, since it is Sora, backwards."

She then searched for _Aros_, as she was shocked by the outcome.

"No way…"

Meanwhile, at The Gilded Lily, May was having dinner with the couple. May was eating a plate of curry, as Matt and Sora had a steak dinner. He asked Sora, "So, how come she eats like a machine?"

Sora said, "She must have a sturdy metabolism."

May said, "It's just the way I am… just as a small girl with a food crave."

She then said to Matt, "I promise I won't be a burden. I _do _live in the Broken Shades Motel, but alone… I sometimes needed someone to cuddle with, you know, like a teddy bear or something, but…"

He stated, "Is that a fact? What about that Aya girl you mentioned?"

"Oh, she's my teacher… but I cannot cuddle her… She scary."

"I see. She's mean?"

"No. She has black hair and blue eyes. The signs of a scary woman."

"Ouch."

He then said to May, "So, I see you like my wife. You never even went to her room, did you?"

"I did," May replied, "But it was empty. It's like she has an entertainment center, or something."

He thought, "She doesn't know? What is she, an idiot?"

May continued, "But it's nothing compared to what you and Sora have done. Tell me, about what _you _do… How did you two meet?"

Sora blushed, as Matt said, "Well, it's a long story… You see, Sora and I first met at Summer Camp, long ago. And then, we started to hang out, with all our friends."

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_Pokémon plus Digimon equals Bad Trouble. I removed the Digi-World part in this story. You know how it is. Thank you, Hector Con Carne, for saying Poké-Digi_.

Matt continued, "Three years later, we started dating, after we had an incident in a concert on Christmas Eve."

Sora explained, "It was some sort of mutant Digimon that invaded the concert hall. I was attacked, but Matt rescued me."

Matt said, "It was, indeed, a Merry Christmas. In fact, we had to go back to that place, last month. That was where we dated and loved each other."

May asked, "Were there other boys?"

Sora said, "Well… Just Tai. And then there was Joe and Izzy. Mimi was with us, back then, but she suddenly vanished, without a trace."

May said, "Tell me… Did she dream of being a Queen of a city that no longer exists, like a clay world?"

Sora huffed, "That _does not compute_. I mean, uh, that made no sense."

He replied, "She's more of a princess, rather than a queen. One day, I hope she becomes a queen of Digimon. But you wouldn't believe how she became princess. So, why do you ask that?"

May blushed, "Uh… No reason. Never mind."

She thought, "Mimi and Michi sound the same… And I thought their friend was a clay queen, who died in Tohru Honda's hands."

Sora sat up and asked, "Oh, Matt, you don't mind if I retire to my room."

"Not at all. Go right ahead."

May pleaded, "Uh, can I help?"

Matt said, "No. I'm sorry."

May pouted, "Oh, darn. Is it because I'm a kid?"

He was about to say something, as Sora said, "Matt! Shame on you! You can just let her help me."

Matt said, "Okay, fine. I just don't get you, Sora."

She and May left to Sora's room.

**XXXXX**

Back at Miyagami Academy, The Gang and the Best Student Council confronted Rino the Budo and Kaori Neptune, doubles of Rino Rando and Kaori Izumi. Rino explained why she captured the girls.

"You see, we wanted a student body of our own, by kidnapping the girls. By grabbing the girls with imperfect talents, we were able to increase their abilities, by using our intellect."

Kaori continued, "Once we have about 30 or more girls in our group, we would rise up and take over Kanade Jinguji's control! And thus, the Perfect Student Council is born!"

Nanaho said, in anger, "And you have to use the banter of Kenran?"

Kaori said, "We're not those type of girls that say _"Kenran Student Council!_", all the time. We already took care of them… and had them in our control. But they'll appear, _after _Kanade Jinguji is dealt with."

Mizuki said, "You'll have to go through the four of us!"

The Gang prepared to fight, as Rino and Kaori prepared to fight. Peter then said, "Better stay on your toes. I've heard of them… They have a powerful attack that can immobilize a body."

Mizuki said, "Indeed. Magnet power…"

Farra said, as she prepped her guitar, "Well, let's see if their magnet power is a match for my ripping licks!"

Kaori Neptune smiled, "We'll see about that!"

Kaori charged at Farra and grabbed her, quickly and hastily, in a submission move. She grabbed her arm and bent it back. She yelled, "_QUARREL SPECIAL!_"

Farra's arm was stretched back, until Mizuki fired a blast from her finger, knocking Kaori off.

"Ow…" Farra moaned, "That was my good arm!"

Mizuki and Heather charged at Rino and Kaori, but they got kicked in the gut by a double dropkick. They fell down, as Farra fired a fireball from her guitar. It hit Rino, but it was unaffected.

"You fool! You think rock and roll pyrotechnics would work like that?"

Farra growled, "DAMN IT! If only we had Steven Cooke here!"

Mizuki said, as she got up, "We'll have to make use of it."

Kaori raised her left arm up and said, "Sorry, but this ends now, fools!"

Her arm began to glow white and shouted, "MAGNET POWER – PLUS!"

She aimed at Kuon, as Nanaho gasped, "KUON!"

"Nanaho, run for it!" She screamed.

She was pulled in her left arm, as Nanaho grabbed it. Peter and Farra helped her, but Kaori snickered.

"Oh, well, it seems it needed some bigger work… Let's try to make it into polar opposites. You know the opposite of a magnetic pull? In fact, every PLUS… has a _NOT PLUS… _or a MINUS!"

Rino the Budo said, "Allow me, partner!"

She raised her right arm and roared, "MAGNET POWER – MINUS!"

Kuon was being pulled, as Heather and Mizuki grabbed her left arm. Peter and Farra grabbed onto her right arm. She was pulled by the magnetic waves of the two girls, as Kuon was screaming in pain. She then cried, "NANAHO! HELP ME!"

Nanaho yelled, "HANG ON!"

She grabbed her yo-yo and swung at Rino's head, hitting her mask. She turned to her and used her free arm to push her back, with a magnetic pulse.

"DO NOT get in our way!"

Nanaho was tossed onto a tree, spine first, as The Gang pulled Kuon out of the magnetic pull. Except…

Kaori Neptune remarked, "They almost had it. ALMOST!"

They both pulled their arms back and shouted, "GOTCHA!"

Their waves surrounded her arms, and pulled them out of the sockets of her body. The Gang fell to the ground, as both her arms fell. Kuon screamed in pain. She collapsed, as she was leaking hydraulic fluid from her arms.

"What the wha?" Mizuki gasped.

"Kuon Ginga's an android?!" Peter gasped.

Nanaho was still out, as she was in pain. Kuon started to beep, "_System failure… System failure…_"

Mizuki said, "_Another _one from the _Moji Mikisa_! Kuon Ginga is an android."

Peter asked, "What about Nanaho?"

Mizuki then approached her, as Kuon was smoking from her body, where her arms were.

Heather asked, "What did you do to her?"

Rino the Budo remarked, "Isn't it obvious? You have two Best Student Council members, the best of their prime, as weak little dolls. Kuon here is a broken down robot, while your President is stuffed with cotton, and her head is wood."

Mizuki looked at Nanaho's right thigh, and saw a stitching on it. She gasped, "No…"

Kaori Neptune snickered, "Looks like you guys failed, anyway… Whatever happened to friendship and chivalry? Oh, I know… They were tossed away, like these dolls."

Kuon beeped, "_Failure… Need repairs…_"

Farra cradled her and whispered, "It's fine. We'll fix you."

Rino smiled, "Wrong-o~."

She pushed Farra down with a magnetic pulse.

Rino laughed, "You're just in time for the execution of the outdated _Kuon Ginga Doll_!"

She grabbed Kuon's armless body and threw it to Kaori N. She and Rino the Budo raised their left arm up and glowed in a white magnetic pulse.

"MAGNET POWER – PLUS!"  
>"MAGNET POWER – MINUS!"<p>

The waves caught the armless Kuon, as she was moaning, "_I… I… Miss Kanade… Help… I… I…_"

Rino barked, "Enough of your wisdom, _Malfunctioning Betty_!"

Kaori said, "Now, let's finish you!"

They yelled, as they ran to Kuon, "CROSS!"

Peter yelled, "NO!"

**WHAM!  
><strong>"BOMBER!"

They both landed a lariat onto Kuon's chest and back, severely and simultaneously. Kuon's body started to shake and smoke, as she was in pain. Blood came out of her mouth, as she collapsed. Her eyes went black and hydraulic fluid and blood leaked out, a bit.

_"Na… Na… Na… na… ho… Na… na…_"

Mizuki shouted, "MONSTERS! How dare you?"

Rino and Kaori posed, as they shouted, "**NUMBER ONE!**"

The Gang prepared to fight, as Rino the Budo said, "Well, you want Round 2? Unfortunately, we have proven ourselves to be better than you. It's obvious that you are pathetic weaklings."

Kaori Neptune said, "If you want a _real _battle, try fighting us in Kenran… _We _have control here."

Peter said, "Never! We were assigned to be in Miyagami, protecting these girls, and we're stopping you two, no matter what! Deal with that, bras!"

Mizuki blushed, "Oh, such words of wisdom, my huggy-buggy~…"

Kaori Neptune huffed, "Oh, please… You make me sick with your dating…"

She and Rino the Budo left, as she called out, "We'll be back! You have not heard the last of us! We won this battle, for now, but this war is far from over!"

Rino the Budo yelled, "And it won't stop, until _you four _die!"

They laughed evilly, as they disappear. Mizuki said, "Weird girls…"

Farra said, "She said Kenran, right?"

Mizuki said, "Right. I'm afraid we'll have to report to Kanaka about this. She'll send the A-Squad to stop them, while _we _stay here, protecting Miss Kanade."

Nanaho moaned, as she woke up, "What happened? Did you guys win?"

Mizuki said, "No. We lost. Those two are too strong, but they didn't put up a fight."

Nanaho asked, "And the shack?"

Heather said, "I'll go check."

She zipped inside, as Farra picked up a broken Kuon, while Peter picked up her arms. He said, "Explain _this_, Miss President."

Nanaho said, "I see… Kuon broke down? I guess we should tell you what happened to us."

Heather returned and said, "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to check the shed and rescue the other girls."

Farra said, "We'll see you later. Zip back, when you're done."

Heather saluted, "Yeah, okay!"

Farra then said, as they headed back, "Where the fuck _is _Steven? We would've succeeded, if he was here…"

**XXXXX**

At the room, in the dark, Steven was still tied up, trying to reach for the ropes. He was loosening the rope, shaking his fists.

"If I don't get out of here, Steven Cooke is going to be trapped by a freaky biker girl/stalker."

His ropes fell off his arms and said, "I'm in luck!"

He then moved his arms, but…

**CLANG!  
><strong>…they were in shackles, in his forearms.

"MOTHERFU-!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at The Gilded Lily, May was in her room. She was preparing for bed with Sora. May asked her, "So… Where is the bed?"<p>

Sora said, as she pulled it down from the wall, "Here it is. It's a folding bed."

May gasped, "Amazing. You want me to help you fix the bed?"

"Sure. I needed help from you, since you are so young and advanced. Uh, I mean… so young."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're speaking stiff and robotic."

"Oh, no, I am not. But I _did _learn a lot."

May prepped the bed, spreading the sheets around, evenly. Sora then fluffed the pillows and said, "Okay. All finished."

She went to the closet and changed into a white nightgown. She then said, "Well, Haruka, I suppose we should go to bed, now."

May asked, "What about Matt? Will he be sleeping with you?"

Sora said, "Well, no… Not tonight. You're more than welcome to sleep in the bedroom. Matt will be with me, in here."

"But you said…"

"He's going out. But he'll be back, tomorrow morning. He works late."

"He's a musician…"

"He performs late. Why do you think we have gigs at night?"

"I get it now."

Sora lied down, as she asked, "Oh… Can you get me those two wires?"

May picked them up and gave them to her. She asked, "Why the wires?"

"Uh… … … … …heated bed?"

"Works for me! :D"

She left Sora's room and said, "Good night. And also, if you ever need to sleep with me, please say so."

She shut the door, as she left to Matt's room. He then asked her, "Going to sleep, too, Haruka?"

"Oh, yes. Will you be okay, on your way to work?"

"I'll be fine. You sleep well, Haruka."

He walked past her, as May opened the door. Matt then approached May from behind and grabbed her. He covered her face with a cloth, laced with ether, as she was struggling, with her screaming muffled. She then started to pass out from the ether. She fell to the floor, as Matt said, "It's for your own good, kid. _No one _must know about me… and Sora… _No one_…"

He grabbed May's body and carried her out of the apartment, onto the hallway. Matt then locked the door and said, "And stay out!"

May was still unconscious, as Matt entered Sora's room.

Meanwhile, in the Broken Shades, Dawn then read something interesting about _Aros_.

"AROS – _Advanced Romance Operating System_… _AROS is a robotic love wife that can please any man and all guests. It can recharge up to 8 hours, before working in a full day's work. The AROS project is similar to Maidens for Hire, except it obeys the user who owns her, complete with all functions, including cooking, cleaning, and… that other thing.  
><em>Interesting. It says here that only a thousand of these robots were available, but were recalled, after the AROS Unit disobeyed her user, acting freely. I wonder what they look like…"

She then viewed a picture of an AROS, with other AROS robots, all looking like Sora.

"NO WAY! They're _all _the same woman?!" She gasped.

She said, as she looked out the window, "Normally, I'd say _"No need to worry"_… but this is a _big_ time to worry. Haruka's befriended a robot love wife! And she is one of the recalled ones! They were ALL recalled! I have to warn Aya!"

**XXXXX**

Back at The Gilded Lily, Sora was in a seated position, as wires were connecting in her back. Matt then said, "Soon, Sora… You will be up-and-running, so we could share a life together… Sora, I'm sorry that I left you, only for this. But I promise… no one, not even that brat, will ever learn of your secret. No one will take you away from me."

He hugged the motionless love wife and said, "I love you… Sora."

Outside the apartment, Percival and Eri were still outside. He growled, "UGH! THAT'S IT! I don't care _what _Neptuneman says! I'm going in!"

Eri cried, "But, sir! If we expose ourselves to her, it'll jeopardize the mission!"

He stepped out of the car and said, "Then, that's a risk I'm willing to take! I'm already in trouble with him! But if she asks, I'll tell her that we met, when she had a fever. Don't ask. It really happened. Now, COME ON!"

They rushed inside, as they headed upstairs. They looked around each floor, as Eri viewed the first floor. There were no sightings. The second floor, no sighting… Percival viewed the third floor, as Eri viewed the fourth.

Eri called, as she spotted May, "Sir… Look!"

Percival rushed up and saw May's body, on the ground, by Sora and Matt's door. He kneeled to her and felt her pulse.

"She's okay." She said, "She got knocked out."

Eri asked, "How did it happen?"

Percival growled, as he looked at the door. May woke up, coughing and breathing heavily.

"Uh… Where am I?"

Percival smiled, "Haruka… You're okay. Remember me?"

May opened her eyes and was in a blurry state, "Huh? Miss Sora? Yuki? Anyone?"

Eri examined her, "She's still groggy. Maybe we should take her inside our car."

Percival said, "Good idea. We'll take her in and ask her what happened here."

May then spoke, still blinded, "OH! I get it! It's that Feral Agent that helped Yuki! Percival, right?"

He gasped, "URK!"

He thought, "Little brat! How did she know?"

May moaned, as she was sleepy, "No, it is not. He's not a Feral Agent… YAWN… It must be… a… Aya… I feel sleepy… So… sleeeee… Zzz…"

She fell asleep, as Percival thought, "Aya? No. It-, NO! It can't be!"

Eri said, "Poor girl…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	130. The BIG Stage in Action (Part 4)

At a café, Sayaka and Yuma were talking, as they had coffee. Sayaka confessed that she was living with Himeko, only for personal reasons.

"Oh, I see. You were seeing your friend, out of admiration," Yuma said.

But she did not once tell her she was a lesbian, or she was a cannibal. Sayaka said to her, "Well, times changed, and being alone was horrible. But then, before the Broken Shades, we visited a place called Momotsuki, and we were a part of it all. Sadly, it didn't last… The thing is, I had a craving of the year."

"Same old #6. Were you for ice cream?"

"Uh, not really… but rather steaks and red meat…"

"Oh, trying to build up your protein?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Sayaka sipped her tea, as Yuma responded, "Okay… I know this may sound weird, but we have to talk about Sato."

She explained, "Since we're alone, I'll tell you what we know. Sato is out to get me. But here's the fact: she doesn't know where I am, as of late. It would seem that she would find me, but she'd never look for me. _Suzuki Subdivision _has her as the #1 enemy, but it's deep and dark. Anyway, the reason she's after me is this… She wants what _you _have."

"Me?"

"Yes… But she doesn't know that you're still alive."

Sayaka asked, "What is it, #4? What do I have in your possession? Is it a hair bonnet? A scrunchie? A bow? A vibrator? WHAT?"

Yuma replied, "It's something that you hold, very well…"

She whispered in her ear, as she smiled, "Oh… I have that. I still got it, as a keepsake."

Yuma then asked, "Seriously, why would I want a vibrator? That's disgusting… Wait… _You _have a vibrator? Since when do you mas-?"

Sayaka covered her mouth and said, "Please! Not in front of the people here!"

She called out, "Sorry! Sorry! She was just saying something dirty! It's okay! No one's being a nosey nitwit of the year!"

She chuckled, as Yuma thought, "She's obviously smooching with the cowlick crab-lover…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 115<br>The BIG Stage in Action (Part 4):  
>Suzuki Sub Sato<em>**

* * *

><p>Back at Miyagami Academy, The Gang regrouped in the main meeting room, with Mizuki repairing Kuon, fixing her circuitry in her stomach panel. Nanaho said, as she was straightening up, "Sorry about earlier. We were one of the victims, too, but we ended up staying in Miyagami. Kanade was still herself, but we were the unlucky ones. See, while I was in my room, with my teddy bear collection, I suddenly felt weak and soft. It was then this AU spell consumed me of being the woman I am. As you can see, this <em>Moji Mikisa <em>made me have limbs and arms, made of cotton and synthetic skin… But it was made of cloth that simulates human skin. Every time I had a run, Kuon here tries to sew me up. Only my arms and legs are soft and cotton… but my body remains… I have a human head, torso, chest, shoulders, and hip."

Mizuki said, "Fascinating. And you have a working heart or something?"

Nanaho removed her uniform, showing a red bra and pink panties. She said, "Well, no… I _did _say my body is human enough. But there _is _one part of me that's not right."

The Gang gasped, as they looked at her back. It had a pull string in her spinal area.

Farra said, "A Chatty Cathy?"

Heather replied, "You must've been fucked up, haven't you?"

Nanaho sobbed, "It's worse… Some girls in the Best Student Council, including Rein, Sayuri, Kuon, and even Cindy, pull on my string."

Farra said, "Hey, curious. What lines do you speak of?"

Peter pulled the string, as Nanaho spoke in an electronic voice, "_Hi! I'm Nanaho! I am a President!_"

Nanaho barked, "Now, cut that out! It's all I could say, other than other lines that were cheesy and dollish!"

Peter said, "Dude… The AU world made you this way… because of your teddy bears…"

Nanaho pleaded, "Those girls must never know about me… even the others. Of course, you guys and the Best Student Council know, because-."

Peter pulled the string, and Nanaho said, "_Don't I have the cutest hair?_"

He laughed, "So corny!"

He pulled again, "_I want to be your friend, to the end._"

Nanaho yelled, "KNOCK! IT! OFF!"

He laughed heartily, as he jeered, "_Nanaho's a chatty doll~! Nanaho's a chatty doll~! Neener, Neener, Neener~!_"

Nanaho growled, as she put her blazer back on. Farra said, "Well, once these worlds are fixed, you can no longer be a doll."

Nanaho smiled, "Thank you. We have been losing members, ever since this disaster…"

Mizuki asked, "By the way, how was Rino and Kaori? I meant the good ones."

Heather said, "No alibi… Rino and Kaori were with Kanade, all this time. It would mean that the _Moji Mikisa _did not select them. Peter was right."

Peter said, "And here we thought Steven's broheim was evil."

Mizuki continuing to fix Kuon, and then she asked, "Incidentally, why the Kuon-borg?"

Kuon then jerked her head and beeped, "He. He. That tickles."

Her head dropped, as Mizuki continued, "Well, I'm curious about her."

She tweaked a screw and said, "He. He. That tickles."

Nanaho asked, "Why don't you press her button on the front of her chest? She has all the details… But she wasn't like that, before."

Mizuki asked, "And I suppose it happened to Seina, as well?"

Nanaho said, "I don't think so."

Mizuki then opened her chest panel, above her breasts, wearing her white bra, over it. She removed her bra and examined inside her chest. She then said, "It's a good thing Rino and Kaori didn't damage her assets."

Nanaho said, "She's indestructible, in the chest area. I guess her arms made her lose life."

Peter shuddered, "All that hydraulic blood…"

Mizuki found a red button and pressed it. Kuon started speaking, as she was motionless.

_"My name is Kuon Ginga. I am the vice-president of the Best Student Council. I am the leader of the Covert Squad. My serial number is K80N. My model number is S172M. My battery life is 100%. My memory data is 36GB. My creator is nyan-nyan-nyan… Nyan-nyan-nyan…"_

The Gang looked at her, as she turned to Peter. Kuon beeped, "You're so hot… my idol."

Peter shuddered, "Uh, Mizuki?"

Kuon turned to Farra, "You have such girth for a woman."

She then turned to Heather, "You remind me of Seina… Seina… You do."

She then said her intro again, as she was motionless. Mizuki pressed her button to deactivate her. Mizuki said, "She's obviously bonkers."

Farra asked, "How could she know all the knowledge?"

Kuon beeped, "Kiss me."

Peter cringed, "I thought she was turned off!"

Mizuki said, "She's acting weird. She malfunctions a lot, I bet."

Nanaho said, "She does. She was somehow made this way, after an altercation with a Boomer."

Mizuki thought, "Damn… She's a Boomer…"

She asked, "What type of robot is she?"

Nanaho said, "She's a Reploid. A replicate android… or at least she said it. Just say she's a robot."

Mizuki nodded, "Uh-huh."

Kuon then asked, "Seina… Where's Seina? I want to see you, so badly. My mind is going, but it's coming back."

Mizuki asked, "Uh, how should we break the news?"

Farra said, "Does _anyone _remember what happened to Seina?"

Peter said, "I think _I _do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: <em>**_Seina Katsura, in the AUs, was a Feral Agent, like Percival and Michelle. She was killed by Tenma, after saving Dan. The Gang never met her, in this story._

_Peter narrated, "I think it was long ago… And I think Seina was in another city, in town… looking for work. You don't think SHE created Kuon Ginga Reploids… Does she?"_

_Seina, in a white lab coat, was walking to a classroom, about to begin today's lesson. She was in the presence of children that resemble past M&M characters._

_Seina said, "Good day, class."_

_The students called, "Good morning, Miss Katsura!"_

**_NOTE: _**_Here's the group – Pedro, Excel, Hyatt, Cole, Setsuna, Roger, Butch, Cassidy, April, January, Panty, Kneesocks, Scanty, Stocking, and Asahi._

_Seina then did roll call. She said, "Excel?"_

_Little Excel called, "Here!"_

_"Mikey?"_

_Little Cole then said, "Present."_

_"Roger?"_

_Little Roger said, "Here…"_

_"April?"_

_Little April Marciano said, "Here!"_

_"Jan?"_

_Little January Marciano called, "Yeah!"_

_A spit ball is chucked at the chalkboard. She called, "Who did that?"_

_Little Panty whistled, as she pointed at Little Scanty, "She did it."_

_Little Scanty shouted, "WHAT? I did no such thing, teacher!"_

_Little Cole laughed, "Vintage Panty!"_

_Little Asahi said, "Ma'am, I saw the whole thing… Stocking did it."_

_Little Panty giggled, "I like her."_

_Little Stocking cried, "HEY! I didn't do it! That's weak sauce!"_

_Seina scolded, "Weak sauce, nothing! That's detention for you, Stocking!"_

_She glared at Panty, "You, too… Miss Prankster Angel."_

_Little Panty yelled, "You can't do this to me! That's bullshit!"_

_Seina gasped, as the class went, "Oooooooh!"_

_Seina was angry, as she pointed to the door. She sent Panty to the Principal's Office._

**_XXXXX_**

**_Later… at recess…_**

_Little Scanty and Kneesocks were on the swings, as Scanty said, "Dear little sister, it would seem that our teacher is accustomed to our lifestyles."_

_Little Kneesocks asked, "Why do you say that?"_

_Little Scanty explained, "We always have good grades, and we excel from those two trollops, over there."_

_She referred to Little Excel and Hyatt. Little Excel was playing in the sand, with Little Hyatt, buried under._

_Little Scanty said, "And Beef and Cassidy were the bullies of the park."_

_Little Butch and Cassidy were by the jungle gym, grinning evilly._

_Little Kneesocks asked, "What about those three?"_

_She referred to Little Cole, playing the see-saw with Little Roger, while Little Setsuna was meditating under the monkey bars. Little Pedro was eating a sandwich, until Little Panty snatched it from his hands._

_Little Pedro sobbed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Little Asahi called, "Miss Katsura! Teacher!"_

_Little Kneesocks said, "She's the obvious tattletale."_

_Seina arrived, as Panty and Stocking were shocked. They ran off, as Seina chased after them. Little Panty then tripped and fell in the mud. Little Stocking tripped down and landed with her._

_Little Scanty smiled, "And our Angel Toddlers are the prankster types… Too bad that they get in trouble…"_

**_XXXXX_**

_Seina then scolded at the Little Angels. She said, "I'm ashamed of you, Panty and Stocking. You two have been behaving rudely. If you two don't act up, I'm going to have the principal expel you two."_

_Little Panty pouted, "Shut up, c(BEEP)-bag."_

_Seina barked, "And this whole cussing thing you two are taking! Why can't you two behave yourselves?"_

_Little Panty moaned, as Little Stocking asked, "What should we do?"_

_Seina scolded, "How about you two stay with me, after class, until you two act right? You're both having after school detention… AND I'm calling your parents."_

_The Little Angels cried, "Aw, come on!"_

_Seina said, strictly, "No excuses. Why can't you be like Miss Sakurai? At least she's nice, unlike you two."_

_She viewed the window, as Little Butch and Cassidy were blasted by Little April's toy gold luger._

_"Excuse me. STAY here."_

_Seina left the classroom, as Panty glared, "Damn that prissy little bitch? I wish we'd teach her a lesson…"_

**_XXXXX_**

_After school, Little Panty and Little Stocking were in their seats, in detention. Seina was watching over them. She let out a smile and said, "I hope you're not mad at me, girls. But what's done is done."_

_She then said, as Panty pulled out a huge straw, with a wad of wet paper in it, "If you ladies do not behave, you may not have a future in this world. One day, you'll end up on the streets, eating nothing but sweets and having sex with some guy you don't even know."_

_Panty stopped and asked, "Really?"_

_Seina said, "I do. Besides, how would you feel, if you died in a gutter, after you were expelled forever from school?"_

_Panty and Stocking pouted, and then sighed, "Not really good, ma'am…"_

_Seina said, "I'm sure you understand…"_

_Little Stocking whispered, "You think so?"_

_As Seina lectured, Stocking whispered to her sister, "Hey, sis… Eating nothing but snacks sounds great. But I cannot have to blow my future. NO money means NO snacks."_

_Panty said, "And when I grow up, I want to have sex with 1,000 men (whatever sex is). But that would mean I'd have a swanky room and not a run-down hovel."_

_The Little Angels agreed, as Seina said, "So, you two understand what I say?"_

_The Angels nodded, "Yes, Miss Katsura."_

_Seina smiled and said, "Good. I'm glad you understand."_

**_PTOO!  
><em>**_Seina gets a spitball to the face. "EW!"_

_Little Panty laughed, "Hey! I can stop cussing, but that doesn't mean I'll do THAT."_

_She laughed, as Seina sighed, "You girls… are so incompetent…"_

_The Little Angels laugh, as Seina removed the spitball excrement from her hair._

* * *

><p>Farra replied, "Maybe something like that… I guess…"<p>

Peter said, "Sorry."

Heather responded, "I guess it shows that Seina's a nice girl…"

Kuon beeped, "Seina… Where is my Seina?"

Mizuki said, "I'll try and fix her up. You guys better think of a plan… And also, find Steven… ASAP!"

Peter said, "And not a moment too soon. We need ALL The Gang for this."

Heather stated, "There's _four_-."

Farra interrupted, "_Five_."

"_Five _of us, and two of them. We can beat them… We only need a plan."

Nanaho said, "And it's something that we do not have."

She stated, "If you can help us, the Best Student Council will praise you for stopping these imposters. On one condition…"

Peter pulled her string, as she spoke, "_I liked to be hugged. I am cuddly and soft_."

Nanaho seethed, "Get him away from my string…"

He giggled, "Sorry, bra."

Peter, Farra, and Heather left, as Mizuki continued to repair Kuon, who was still malfunctioning.

Kuon beeped, "Two plus two is fish. Fish comes from Japan. Japan is a skillet, to make fried chicken. My family has a ride. If a body meet a body, rolling out the door. I have the softest set of melons."

She then sang, "_Daisy… Daisy… Give me your answer, tooooooooo…_"

She wound down, and then rebooted, "Nanaho. Nana-nana-nana-na-na-na-na-na-na… Banana Boat!"

Nanaho said, "You better fix her, and fast."

Mizuki said, "This is advanced machinery. Once her body is fixed up, I'll reattach her arms. By the way, anything you need patching up? I happen to be good at sewing."

Nanaho then smiled, "It's my thigh. I had another run. No hurry. Just be done soon, so I cannot be seen, like this."

Mizuki said, "I will."

Mizuki thought, "If we had Steven with us, this wouldn't be happening. But something about Nanaho and Kuon seemed odd… And Rino and Kaori acting weird, only that they were with Kanade… What could it mean?"

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, Sayaka returned to her room, as Yuma was waiting outside. She waited by the stairway, as Sayaka scrounged around in her room.<p>

She whispered, as she looked in her jewelry box, "Dear me. Why would Yuma want it, even though it's mine? She gave it to me, on my birthday."

She pulled out a gold necklace with jade and ruby diamonds and said, "Still, why would she want this? It's a gaudy trinket of the year. But, I loved it, since she paid $5,000 for it."

She then saw the tag and gasped, "HUH? It cannot be! Yuma… She's…"

She trembled, as she was shivering.

Outside, Yuma waited impatiently for Sayaka, until…

"Hello, #4…" a voice said, "Long time, no see, you Suzuki Brat."

It was a girl with dark green hair, in braids, and glasses. The girl was Ayano Sato, Yuma's former friend and enemy.

"Sato!" She gasped, "Why are _you _here?"

Sato giggled, "I've been watching you, Yuma-Chan. I enjoy seeing your stupid face, after what you've done to me. You have something that belongs to me… I want it back, and I want it, now."

She held her hand out and said, "Now, give me the necklace. I want it for my boyfriend."

Yuma said, "Forget it! Sayaka has it and she's not giving it to you."

The door opened, as Sayaka smiled, "Okay, Yuma! I got it!"

She stopped, as Ayano saw Sayaka, grinning evilly. Sayaka trembled, "No… You're… You're…"

Yuma said, "That's Ayano Sato. She came back, and she wants the necklace."

Sayaka smiled, "Oh. I was gonna ask who she is."

Both Yuma and Ayano fell in a THUD, as Yuma shouted, "YOU BRAINLESS TWIT! SHE'S OUR ENEMY!"

Sayaka said, "Forgive me, Miss Sato, but-."

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO HER!"

Sato said, "I'm fine with it… since I was once a good girl… but until a banana drove me to insanity and evil… I want that necklace, which Yuma stole from me!"

Yuma shouted, "I bought it, fair and square, from a jeweler! It cost me five grand!"

Sayaka whispered, "Liar."

Yuma stated, "But even so, I refuse to give it to you."

Sato pulled out a gun and said, "You have no choice. Now, hand it over, or I shoot your friend, the undead blue haired ribbon girl, in the heart."

Sayaka pleaded, "I'll do anything… Please don't hurt me…"

Yuma shouted, "Watch what you say to #6! She'll defeat you, like before!"

Sayaka whispered, "#4, are you crazy? I never amount to hurt anybody!"

Yuma said to her, "It's fine, #6. I know you have the courage to beat her."

Sayaka blushed, as she looked in her eyes, "Why must you be so heartfelt of the year?"

Ayano said, "Hey, if you two are done, give me the necklace."

Sayaka said, "No! I refuse to! You think you want this, all for your deadly skill, well think again!"

She threw the necklace down to the floor, as she stepped on it. She growled, "WHY WOULD YOU WANT A NECKLACE THAT WASN'T WORTH FIVE GRAND?"

She sobbed, "Check the appraisal price… It's unbreakable and unscratched, no matter how hard you try it… but I'm not letting you have it, even if I crush it with my foot."

Ayano yelled, as she aimed her gun at her, "In that case… Die!"

**ZAP!  
><strong>A bolt of lightning zapped onto her hand, removing the gun. Sato held her hand, in pain, as Yuma charged at Ayano, socking her in the face. She kicked the gun to Sayaka and called, "HERE! You hold her up!"

She held the gun and said, in a nervous twitch, "Uh, Y-y-y-y-y-Yuma… Wh-wh-what should I do?"

"Keep her steady, before the cops come by."

She socked at Sato's face and gut, knocking her out. Sayaka smiled, "Oh, Yuma-Chan, you're so-."

**BANG!  
><strong>Sayaka shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

The gun suddenly went off, hitting Yuma… in the shoulder. Yuma moaned, as she was bleeding, "#6, you idiot."

She collapsed, as Sayaka sobbed, "OH! I'm sorry, #4! I'm sorry!"

Sato regained consciousness, as Himeko appeared, seeing the whole thing. Himeko shouted, "HEY! What are you doing to my OMEGA Lover, Yuma Suzuki?"

She was addressing towards Ayano, in which she doesn't know. Yuma gasped, "Lover?!" as she held her shoulder, which was bleeding.

Ayano said, "The one in blood is Yuma. I'm Sato. And I was wondering if you can get this necklace from Sayaka, and bring it to me. If you do, I'll give you a big kiss, and maybe make out, in the courtyard."

She sneered at Yuma, "And maybe we'll have a little fun."

Himeko approached Sayaka and said, "This necklace?"

Sayaka pleaded, "Himeko! Don't listen to her!"

She grabbed the necklace and said, "But… But this is the necklace that I bought for her, as a way of our former lives…"

She then said, "It's OMEGA awesome that you wanted this… but…"

She approached Ayano and sniffed her chest. She then said, "Doesn't it make you very tender, in your perky boobs? MAHO~! You're so JET delicious… How about Sayaka and I gnaw on your innards…"

She held the necklace and gave it to Sato, "And maybe we'll have a feast, with you, me, and the necklace…"

Sato shivered, as she asked, "Uh, what kind of meal should we have, darling hot girl, with the sexy cowlick…"

Himeko opened her mouth, showing razor-sharp fangs. She roared, "YOU!"

She bit at Ayano's shoulders, as she was screaming in fear, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! NOOOOOOOO!"

Yuma gasped, "Am I dreaming?"

Sayaka cried, "NO! HIME! LET HER GO!"

Ayano sobbed, as she was bitten. Himeko let go, as Ayano sobbed, "Thank you…"

Sayaka approached her and grew fangs, as well. She hissed, "SAVE SOME FOR ME!"

She bit her left breast. Ayano shouted, "OWW! AAAAAAH! THEY'RE BITING ME!"

The cannibal lesbians charged at Ayano Sato, biting her, continuously. Sato threw the necklace down, as blood was gushing from her body, with each bite they took.

"STOP IT! STOP! STOP! TAKE THE FUCKING NECKLACE! LET THEM GO! STOP! MY BODY! **MY BODY!**"

She was completely devoured, "**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-!**"

Sayaka and Himeko ripped her apart, and started to eat her entire body. Sayaka ate her chest, hip, and legs, while Himeko chewed up her butt, arms, and head. Ayano Sato was gone… Devoured by the lesbian cannibals, with one of them a former Suzuki Subdivision member. Sayaka and Himeko, in Sato's blood, looked at each other and kissed each other on the lips.

Sayaka moaned, "Oh… It's been so long, since we had fresh meat…"

Himeko said, covered in blood, "Oh, MAHO~! Ma… How delicious…"

They continued to kiss, as Ayano suddenly reappeared.

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_Ayano being devoured was NOT in the script. I had Great Will reset her._

Ayano, with bite-marks and blood all over her, started to sob and weep in fear. She shrieked, "YOU TWO ARE FREAKS! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

She grabbed the necklace and ran off. But then, a squad of police cars appeared, along with an AAW van. Out came Carl, as he pointed a gun at her, "Freeze, asshole!"

Yagi said, "By order of AAW, you're under arrest for trespassing, attempted jewel thievery, and holding a gun, without a license."

Sato shrieked, "BY LUCY'S BEARD!"

Yuma stood up and snatched the necklace. "I'll take that! This belongs to Sayaka…"

Carl and Kazuto took her away, in handcuffs, as Sato shouted, "THIS ISN'T OVER, YUMA! You and your erotic freaks of nature!"

Yuma huffed, "Aw, wah, wah, wah! Cry me a river, bitch!"

She was thrown in a paddy wagon, as she shouted, "I've been stuck in better shit than this, but this is ridiculous!"

Yagi saluted to Yuma, "You'll be okay. And thanks for the call to come over."

Yuma bowed and said, "Uh… Thanks…"

They left, as Yuma asked Sayaka, "#6?"

Sayaka stopped kissing, as she was shocked. "AAAAH! OH NO! MY SUDDEN URGES OF THE YEAR!"

She cried, as Yuma confronted her. She held her and hugged her, "Why didn't you tell me? You were nice enough to tell me that you changed."

Sayaka sobbed, "I'm sorry… But I cannot be like this…"

She burped and said, "Pardon me. I must've had something I ate…"

She confessed to Yuma, "Yuma, the truth is… I'm a lesbian, now… and a cannibal. I enjoy raw meat from a human body, but lately, I have been cutting down, _not _eating anybody."

Yuma laughed, "Aw, don't be like that."

"But it's true… Can you ever forgive me?"

Yuma said, with one arm on her shoulder, "I forgive you… Now, give me that necklace."

"But Sato's gone."

"I know. But I made a mistake. You see, I bought it for $5,000, and you were right. The necklace was worth _fifty _dollars."

Himeko said, "Uh, no. That was a necklace I bought, off the internet, for only $250."

Sayaka giggled, as she was embarrassed, "Oops… Wrong necklace…"

She held up a different necklace, with gold and diamonds, and said, "Is _this _what you mean? Yeah, I knew Sato would want that, so I switched necklaces, in order to bait her off. But then, Himeko came and bit her."

Himeko blushed, "Mah~. Ain't I a stinker?"

Sayaka blushed, "I never intended to give her the necklace! Besides, we know which necklace it was."

She gave her the necklace and said, "Here. The appraisal price wasn't $5,000, at all…"

Yuma smiled, as she gave it back, "Thanks. But keep it. It's yours, as a gift."

Sayaka answered, "It was… five hundred grand…"

Yuma froze, completely white, and yelped, "CRUSHED!"

Sayaka asked, "#4? #4. Hello?"

Himeko thought, "Since when did she have jewelry from _that _tramp?"

**XXXXX**

After Yuma recovered, she packed up and waved goodbye. But she made one final meeting with Sayaka, before she left.

_"Sayaka, be brave, from now on. I know you have your lover, by your side, but these worlds are very dangerous." Yuma said, before she left._

_"I hope so. Say hi to our friends… back at Suzuki Subdivision…" Sayaka giggled._

_She hugged her and sobbed, "I'm gonna miss you…"_

_Yuma said, "I'll miss you, too. Goodbye."_

_Yuma then kissed her on the lips and said, "That was from me… and not to you… I hope you can seriously kick your habit."_

_She walked off, as Sayaka waved to her._

_"Yuma-Chan… Farewell…"_

_She then blushed, "Plus, you're not my type. After all, we're Suzukis."_

At her room, Sayaka apologized to Himeko, "Hime… I'm sorry I got into this mess. But I'm happy that Yuma came to me."

Himeko said, "Yeah, you're right."

Sayaka then asked, "Say, you know who it was that shot a bolt of lightning to Sato's hand?"

Himeko said, "Hell if I know."

At Room 101, Dawn was sitting down, holding a pulse of electric waves, and said, "Those two may be weird… but at least I helped them from a fate worse than death. Thank you, _ESP Perk _and its Future Sight."

She then remembered, "Aros… That's right! I gotta warn Aya, and quick. I hope she's not mad at me, after the other day."

She left her room and went upstairs to Room 202.

* * *

><p><strong><em>But will she be able to tell Aya that Haruka was gone, taken by a robotic love wife? And also, how will the AAW and LSAAWS stop the disasters, going on, including Tenma and Yakumo, and even the Hell Missionaries?<br>The answers lie ahead in our next chapter…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	131. EXTRA Chapter 11

**_EXTRA Chapter  
>Cucumber D.C. (Part 2)<br>"I am Doggone"_**

* * *

><p>During Cucumber's visit to the Mr. President's home, the White House, after successfully defusing the Punishment Missile, he was greeted by many fans and people, including some hot celebrities.<p>

Cucumber was in a field, as Julie Saunders congratulated her, "You did very well, Mr. Cucumber. On behalf of my hometown, Canada, I want to thank you for saving the city."

Cucumber smiled and bowed, "Thank you."

He then asked, "You know, by any chance, did anyone ever tell you that you look like Jewel Staite?"

Julie huffed, "I get that, a lot… But, _at least, _I wasn't raised in Hawaii, during my childhood… I prefer to be like _Rachel McAdams_."

Steffi Matheson then appeared, holding Cucumber in his waist. She then whispered, "How about a _personal _day with me, to celebrate, if you know what I mean…"

Julie asked, "Hey, wait! If you're here, who's watching the diner?"

Steffi said, "It's closed, today, so I can have a relaxing vacation. Now, buzz off, pee wee! He's taken."

She shoved her away, and responded, "Now, where were we?"

Cucumber moaned, "Stefanie."

Julie cried, "You heartless tramp! Aren't you married?!"

Steffi barked, "Who are you calling a tramp, you big breasted whore?"

"The line belongs to _me_!"

They began to fight and claw at each other. Cucumber then said, as the girls were fighting, "Now, now. Ladies. Ladies! There's _plenty_ of me to go around."

He said to the 4th wall, "If not, then I'll just have them draw me bigger."

As the girls left, the Pope arrived and congratulated Cucumber.

"This has been, by far, the most exciting _"Cucummah_"…" and then started chanting in Italian.

He then said, "_Scusi. _Let me try again, please."

He left, as Cucumber giggled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Take 2…<em>**

Cucumber slammed the marker and said, "_Take 2_!"

The Pope returned, as he said, "This has been, by far, the most exciting "_Cucumber_" adventure, ever."

Cucumber then said to the audience, "If you kids miss it, check out the recent EXTRA chapter, this season. It was pretty good."

* * *

><p>Cucumber was happy to be a hero… until…<p>

A huge UFO aircraft flew by, as it began to land in the middle of the grass, by the White House. Tanks surrounded the unknown alien saucer, as everyone was in shock and awe, including Mr. President, The First Lady, Rear Admiral Floyd, and Cucumber.

The President said, "This is it. We're about to learn the secrets of life. They may bring us the wisdom of the universe."

Rear Admiral Floyd said, "If not, WE'LL BLAST THEM!"

Floyd said to the 4th wall, "_Hello~! _It's me, Rear Admiral Floyd! The President's MAIN MAN, and Military Genius _extraordinaire._"

The spaceship opened its doors, as smoke poured out. From inside, a huge rotund green and purple alien, with a blue helmet, appeared in front of the Earthlings.

He spoke in a drawl, "Ehhhh… I am Doggone. I come with important message to all mankind."

The President was given a megaphone, as he called out, "And what is this message?"

Doggone then thought, as he was confused. He rubbed his chin and then said, "Ah… I am Doggone."

The President was confused, as the First Lady, a woman with black hair and dark skin, in a pink dress, called to the messenger from another planet, "Do you come in peace or war?"

Doggone said in a grin, "Ooh!"

He was about to say something, but couldn't. He thought, really hard, but all he could say was…

"Eee… Ah… I am Doggone!"

Everyone was a bit perplexed, but a bit annoyed. Cucumber was a bit annoyed, as The President said to him, "We better try another question to him."

Cucumber said, "Let's hope so…"

The President called to Doggone, "What _is _your purpose here?"

Doggone started to rub his stomach, as he was thinking. He was about to say something.

"Ehhh…"

But nothing.

"Oh."

He then pondered, continuously, as he suddenly said, "OH! I am Doggone."

Everyone had no idea what he said, or what he was doing. Cucumber was fed up. He snatched the megaphone and said, "Lemme try something."

He called to the air-headed alien, "Tell us. What's two plus two?"

Doggone thought hard, as he rubbed his chin. He then responded, "Ehh… Twenty-two. Ah, I am Doggone!"

Cucumber gave up and smiled, "Well, we can pretty much rule out the wisdom of the universe…"

Rear Admiral Floyd then called to the troops, "OH! Well, then… _Let us blast him to oblivion~! _FIRE AWAY!"

The tanks fired at the ship and Doggone, exploding it into piles of ashes. However, Doggone survived the melee, only he was a bit singed and badly hurt.

"Eh… Twenty-three…"

He then fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXTRA Chapter (Second Act)<br>Michelle's Nightmare_**

* * *

><p>At a small apartment, that night, Michelle Nevins, a Gang Member and Feral Agent, was resting on the bed, with just her white panties on. She still had her upper body bandaged up from a while back, when she was badly pierced, crushed, and assaulted by various enemies, during her trip with The Gang. As she was sleeping, she started to dream.<p>

* * *

><p>At a bright area, Michelle was in her white shirt, black jacket, and jeans, walking down the path. She looked around, as she was lost in the path. She then saw a large island and walked towards the ocean. She then said, "Whoa. What the devil is this?"<p>

She walked in the ocean and sunk in the water. Minutes later, she arrived, soaking wet and walking to the shore. She whispered, "What a bizarre walk…"

She then saw a huge green Koopa shell and said, "Holy Moses… What the hell is that?"

She arrived in Oceanside Koopa Beach. She was in the island, home of many Koopa Troopas and Koopa creatures. It was also the new home of the Narue Android, a.k.a. Narumi Nanase. She continued to walk, until she found a forest. She walked through the forest and heard the sound of partying.

"Huh? Sounded like some Ewoks are having a party," she said.

She hid behind the bush and viewed the Koopas, in red, green, blue, and yellow shells, having a Koopa Party. The music of _New Super Mario Bros _was playing, with the "Paa-Paa" sound, while the Koopas dance to it, in unison.

"_Paa-Paa~!_"

Michelle was amazed, as she watched on.

"Blimey. It's not just _any _party… it's a country turtle jamboroo around 'ere."

She held up a walkie-talkie and called, "HQ. This is Agent Nevins. I have discovered a new world."

No answer. The reception was hazy.

"Come on! WORK, DAMN YOU!"

She groaned in anger, but halted, realizing she would ruin the party. She kept quiet and thought to herself, "I can't disrupt their good time… I mean, they're having a shindig, but… I cannot ruin their fun. But still… These turtles look cute. I wonder if some of them are female."

All the Koopas were still dancing, as one green Koopa spotted Michelle, from far away. It chirped, "_Look! A stranger!_"

The music stopped, as a red Koopa asked, "_How?_"

The green Koopa said, "_Someone has just come in. She is not our Queen._"

The red Koopa replied, "_Huh. But Narumi is in her tent, resting her circuits. Plus, I think you must be dreaming of ousting Mario and Luigi, again_."

The green Koopa chirped, "_But I did. I DID see someone in the bushes._"

The red Koopa then summoned Koopa Football Players to search the area, along with Kameks and a Fire Sumo. Michelle gasped, "Oh, bollocks! I got to get out of here…"

She ran off, as the Koopas began to search around. Michelle kept running, until she lost her right shoe. She didn't look back, as the Charging Chucks arrived, spotting her shoe, in the leaves.

The Charging Chuck nodded, picking up the shoe. They huddled and rushed after Michelle, who was running for her life.

**XXXXX**

Michelle, meanwhile, was up in a tree, panting for air. She moaned, "Crikey… What a major day this is. Those turtles are after me, like I was their enemy. Aren't they those enemies for those Mario Brothers?"

As she was up in a tree, she saw the sun set. She then thought, "Peaceful sunset… I wish Joanna was here to see this… Er, not just to be with me, but maybe to stay clear away from her. Uh… I mean, she enjoys sunsets, too, not that she cares."

She was flustered, as she unbuttoned her white shirt, halfway. She then smiled, "Ah… How relaxing…"

Her shirt showed her bare chest and skin, which was not bandaged. She added, "The island may be crisp and clean, but the weather is bloody hot."

She removed her left shoe and added, "Well, I lost my shoe, but at least I need to rest my toes. Aah… that's better…"

A red Paratroopa appeared, flying towards Michelle, from behind. Michelle rested on a branch, and fell asleep, as the Paratroopa landed on her frontal hip. Its feet were on her crotch, as the Paratroopa chirped, "_That's her… The stranger._"

Michelle blushed, as she was being sat on. She moaned, "Oh, Joanna… Not in there… You tease…"

The Paratroopa asked, "_Uh, what was I on?_"

It looked down and said, "_Aw, darn it. Oops._"

It hopped off and flew away. Michelle, still sleeping, moaned quietly, "That's better. You like you had brogues on."

As she rolled over, she fell off the branch and landed on the leaves. She groaned, as she was up, "Unh… What was that about? I dreamt that Joanna wanted to tickle her foot in me womanhood. Stupid little fruit…"

She got up and moaned, "It's still dark. Where the devil am I?"

Koopas appeared and surrounded Michelle. She sobbed, "Oh, pooh…"

* * *

><p>Michelle was tied in rope, inside a cage, as the Koopas, marching in unison, rolled her to their town.<p>

Michelle pleaded, "Hey, turtles. Cut me some slack, mate. Can't you guys take me somewhere more exotic than this?"

A red Koopa barked, "_Silence! You do NOT belong here. We shall have the Queen of Koopas deal with you_."

Michelle said, "I have no idea what you say!"

She doesn't understand Koopa.

She barked at the 4th wall, "Don't you think I know that?"

The Koopas arrived at a huge grass hut, as they banged the gong for their queen.

**GONG!  
><strong>The gong rang, as five purple Koopas with shades appear, rolling Michelle inside.

"Wait! Lemme go! Cut a gal a break, bloke!"

She was rolled into the throne room, which was dark and lit in torches, for some ambience. Michelle cried, "Do something! I demand an explanation!"

A Purple Koopa barked, "_Bow to our queen!_"

Michelle hollered, "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"

The queen spoke, "He says to bow to _me_, bookworm…"

Michelle pleaded, "Listen, your highness. You have t-!"

She then saw her face and was confused, "Huh? What the hell?"

The queen was Narumi Nanase, the android double of Narue Nanase. She was dressed in a green bikini top and a green leaf skirt. Her auburn hair was flowing down, with red and white face paint on her cheeks. She even had a crown, made of gold, with a green Koopa shell.

"Narue Nanase?!" Michelle complained, "Why are _you_ here?"

Narumi responded, "I am Narumi Nanase… _Queen _Koopa, to you!"

She gasped, "I must be dreaming… There's no way that you're queen here."

Narumi replied, "Oh, is that right, you little interfering wanker? You know, I had high hopes of a party for my cute turtle friends and their island, which is home to Big Bertha, the great whale. I was making party, as we celebrate our safety for our huge mammal, but it seems we have been discovered, by a little brat, like you."

Michelle asked, "What are you? You cannot be Nanase…"

Narumi said, "Does the words _Narue Android _ring a bell?"

She gasped, "YOU! You're that-!"

"SILENCE! Talk when it's your turn, you fucking limey bitch!"

"How do you know what I speak?"

"Simple. You're British, and I'm Japanese… created by my master, Hatori Sohma. I excel in being the best, by killing Narue Nanase, but those days are over… I now obey these Koopas, after turning over a new leaf. I was even invited to a Fembot Mahjong party (don't ask)."

She untied Michelle and continued, "So, I wanted to have a little fun. But lately, I wanted to have a little break, after my three incompetent gynoids turn on me… and after I killed Chitose Hibiya, a woman who used me… That was it. I chose to remain hidden, away from my old life."

Michelle said, "Damn… You had it rough."

Narumi smiled, "Eh. It's a living. It's not easy being a fembot, programmed to kill."

She glared at her, "Now why are _you _here?"

Michelle said, "It's just this… I was walking down the pathway, and I ended up here. It's a mysterious place, but it's hard to understand."

She explained, "You try walking underwater, in minutes, and come here!"

Narumi huffed, "Oh, please… Something's rotten in Toe-picker. It's hot in Topeka… whatever that is."

She added, "Perhaps a night in the dungeon will set you straight. Besides, it's almost 10, and I need my beauty sleep. We'll discuss this, later."

She called to the Koopas, "Guards! Seize her and take her away!"

Michelle was being dragged away, "YOU'RE A FREAK, YOU SODDING FEMBOT! AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU OWN DUNGEONS?"

Narumi smiled and responded, "I had some Koopas working on a basement floor, here. Why do you ask?"

Michelle sighed, "Why bother?"

**XXXXX**

Michelle was locked in a dungeon, made of steel and bamboo. Two Hammer Bros were on guard, as Michelle was pouting.

"Days in my time… And I'm in jail… again…" she sobbed, "What made me decide to take a journey in this mindfuck… A mental mindfuck, would be nice, something I should get used…"

She rested on a bed, as she felt something lumpy. She rolled out and pulled out a severed head. It had brown hair and a small ponytail. It was Rein, one of the broken swordgirls.

"AAH!" She dropped the head and cringed, "Scary…"

She examined the head and said, "It's a robot head… Shit, I have had better stuff than this…"

She then saw Sayuri's broken body, lying beside Yuko's severed and worn-out body. She shivered, "They're all robots… and they're… dead."

In curiosity, Michelle clasped onto Sayuri's breasts, as she blushed, "D-Cup… No wonder."

She moaned, "I must be in the place where Koopas capture humans… from the worlds… Now I know how the Mario Bros feel. I GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Hey. You feel okay?"

A chubby guy with a blue hat and white overalls, who looked like Mario, except he's different, appears from his cell. Michelle asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The guy introduced himself, "I'm SMG4. I happen to be a prisoner here, unlike Mario… He's an idiot."

Michelle asked, "You look like Mario…"

"No. He's red. I'm blue. He's a homo, and I'm a video maker. Have you ever seen me? I go by the name "_Super Mario Glitchy4_"."

"That's you? I love those virals that you did."

"Thanks. You know, Mario was supposed to be captured, until he decided to bribe those Koopas with spaghetti. The guy eats nothing but spaghetti… and he's an idiot. You know? The guy even has his own way of making spaghetti… and he _once _set the castle on fire."

"Bollocks. What do you think we should do, since we're here?"

SMG4 replied, "No clue. This place is even bizarre than Mario eating spaghetti, naked… I could tell, since he has his own YouTube channel."

Michelle said, "Well, I'm going to try something."

She pulled on her braid and tried to open the lock, with a portion of her hair. SMG4 said, as he was angry, "Uh… Aren't you supposed to use a hairpin?"

She replied, "Yes. But my braid had a coating of hairspray. I often have my hair, very long. I once had to dress in Asahi Sakurai's knickers, during a cosplay event, and she dressed as me. Of course, I had trouble playing the part… I almost sniffed her panties, too. Uh, not that I'm gay or anything! I'm not, of course."

SMG4 smirked, as he thought, "Hah! GAAYEEEEE!"

He said, "Uh, anyway, will it work?"

She unlocked the cage door, as she smiled, "BINGO! God save me… and you. Next time, I'll have a fancy with Asahi Sakurai, the next time we meet…"

He asked, as he was not amused, "Are you a lesbian?"

Michelle scoffed, "Hmph!"

She marched off, as SMG4 said, leaving the cage, "Now, to make more videos… Later, hobos."

He jumped away. However, a figure appeared from a cage, with her eyes glowing infrared. Two more appeared, from the shadows, following her.

**XXXXX**

Michelle snuck off, as the Koopas were sleeping inside their shells. Michelle whispered, "If I stayed longer, inside that cell, I'd end up playing with these dead fembots, in my cell."

She crept off, on her tippy-toes. She then said, "As long as I stay quiet… I cannot wake up the turtles… But still, how did the Narue Android speak Koopa? But since I'm escaping, anyway, why bother?"

She then whispered, as she left the Koopa Village, "I finally made it!"

She walked away, as she heard bushes rustling. Three women, with swords, appeared from the bushes.

"Stop right there!" Sayuri beeped, as she was shaking, pointing her sword at her, "You are, like, not going anywhere."

It was Rein, Sayuri, and Yuko, from their cell. It turns out Michelle left the cell open.

Rein giggled, "Yeah. You are totally dead, done for, and about to be skewered."

Yuko smiled, "And moreover, like, totally, the deadest ducky, ducky."

Michelle gasped, "Could you keep it down? You'll wake the Koopas."

Sayuri said, "Oh, we do not mind. We are, like, wanting revenge, like, on Narue Android and her pets."

Rein beeped, "Systems check… Kill the young Brit."

They cheered, "You are an embarrassment to the human race! Loser!"

They held their swords, as Michelle screamed, completely in fear, "Three-on-one? SO UNFAIR!"

She whispered, as she was scared, "I'm gonna die… am I?"

She flinched and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!  
><strong>The three robot girls slashed at Michelle, but were halted by a figure that decapitated them with her hand. Michelle looked up and saw that the robots are dead and headless.

Narumi was the one that did it. She said to Michelle, "You okay?"

Michelle nodded, "Yes. I am."

Narumi said, "The fuck is your deal? These gynoids are lethal… but they are also stupid. Besides, here I thought that they were dead. Sorry I put you in the same cell as those three robonic swordsgirls. I mean, I have _one _cage… and that's what you get for incompetence."

Michelle stated, "Oh… Think nothing of it."

She asked, "I just wanna leave. I feel like I've known this world, before…"

Narumi said, "Lucky for you, I don't execute humans… I do, but not anymore."

She stated, "I'll take you home… but you have to do, _exactly _as I say."

Michelle said, "Name it, Narue Android."

Narumi blushed and replied, "Please… Call me _Narumi_."

"What should I do?"

"Close your eyes…"

She went closer to her face and kissed her on the lips. Michelle closed her eyes and started to kiss the android Koopa queen, passionately. As they make out…

* * *

><p>Michelle woke up from her bed, completely flushed in a beet red look and sweating. She moaned, "Man… What a nasty dream… Though, I am a little pissed off that it ended nicely… uh, rudely… But I'm glad I am home."<p>

Rein appeared, in her pink pajamas and smiled, "You said it, madame! That was bizarre, crazy, and above all else, like, totally perfect, fitting this EXTRA chapter."

She and Sayuri were sleeping with her, as they were cuddling her. Sayuri, in her blue pajamas, moaned, "Even without my glasses, you are, like, so hot."

They started to kiss and fondle Michelle, as Michelle screamed, "OW! AAH! NOT ON THE CHEST! IT STILL HURTS! OW! **AAAAH!**"

* * *

><p>Michelle woke up, in her bed, moaning in pain and flushed in a beet red look, panting really fast. She wiped her face and said, "What a dream…"<p>

She pinched herself on the arm and winced, "Ow."

She sighed, as she lied back down, "I think I'll take my chances with the Narumi Android."

She huffed, as she snoozed, "And I am _not_… a lesbi… an… Zzz…"

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_Oh, yes, she is~!_

She slept peacefully, as she had the worst dream ever, away from The Gang. She then moaned, blushing while sleeping, "Mmm… Joanna…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, back to the main story, then.<br>See you in the next chapter…_**

* * *

><p>Lydia Karaoke was in her desk, as she addressed to the 4th wall.<p>

"Lydia Karaoke, network censor, again. And I would like to point out, before I was so rudely interrupted that no one was hurt in the following scenes. And NO lesbian sex scenes were produced, due to the fan fiction sites' "_NO MA Rule_" that they instituted, long ago. We want to make this fan fic nice and level for Mr. Miz-K Takase and Mr. Cucumber."

**WHAM!  
><strong>An anvil dropped on her head. She then moaned, "Unh! Unh…"

She then moaned, as she was dragging slowly, "Someone… end the… chapter, now…"

**WHAM!  
><strong>She fell down, flat as a pancake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wonder when she'll quit being a buzz killer…<br>Stay tuned!_**


	132. The BIG Stage in Action (Part 5)

As Mizuki continued to examine Kuon, she was kind of puzzled by Nanaho and Kuon's sudden transformation. She then thought, "Let's see… If memory serves us, Rein and Sayuri were gynoid swordsgirls… Seina was dead, according to Percival… Mayura vanished… Kotoha is with _Feral Beauty_… Rino and Kaori have evil twins, a.k.a. the Hell Missionaries… and now, this."

She then tweaked Kuon's screws and spoke in a robotic voice, "Nanaho… Na, na, na-na… _Na-nu, na-nu_. New World Order… Order a pizza for me, no chicks so lean and moose-cular… I am so big and moose-cular. SHUT THAT FUCKING DOOR, RICHARD!"

Mizuki deactivated her and panted, as she was rather surprised, "Fascinating… As a malfunctioning fembot, she has a couple screws loose."

Nanaho spoke, as she was on the table, lying down, "Kuon's been like that, when she was sleeping. She speaks weird stuff. And she never grows tired."

"Does it happen often?"

"No. Not while I'm asleep. But the others hated her yelling."

"Intriguing…"

She continued to examine her… _as we begin our chapter._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 116<br>The BIG Stage in Action (Part 5):  
>To Love an Aros<em>**

* * *

><p>Percival and Eri carried an out cold May into their car, as she was fidgeting a bit.<p>

"Unh… Yuki… I feel cold…" She moaned.

Eri removed her blazer and wrapped it around May. She said to him, "Percival, do you think it has something to do with Sora?"

Percival said, "Very nasty… I believe she passed out and tried to ditch her. But it _does _feel odd. Eri, search a _Sora Takenouchi_, and see if it matches anything weird, bizarre, evil, or otherwise."

Eri nodded, "Right."

She went to the car and searched in a computer. Percival rubbed her head with a cloth and said, "Whatever is going on, I hope it's nothing bad. Haruka…"

May was moaning, as Percival adjusted the blazer, like it was a blanket.

Eri responded, "About 300,000 items have been found, sir. All naming a girl or boy named Sora."

He said, "Remove the _male _Sora. You know, the _Kingdom Hearts _one."

Eri scanned it and said, "Acknowledged. _Scanning… Scanning… _Finished. 16,920 items found…"

"Do they link to the Alternate Worlds?"

"Just about 18 items…"

"Anything bizarre of her likeness, or anything nonsensical on the findings?"

"Just one… _AROS_."

"Aros?"

Eri explained, "AROS – _Advanced Romance Operating System_… _AROS is a robotic love wife that can please any man and all guests. It can recharge up to 8 hours, before working in a full day's work. The AROS project is similar to Maidens for Hire, except it obeys the user who owns her, complete with all functions, including cooking, cleaning, and sex._"

Percival looked at the link and said, "In other words, she's a domestic robot wife?"

He looked at the image of an AROS, as she saw her face. She said, "This AROS resembles Sora Takenouchi. They _all _are. It is said that they are all recalled, after being sentient."

He asked, "Is that so? There has to be another reason."

Eri responded, "It says that one of these AROS Units was stolen from the lab, down on the laboratory, made from these robots."

"Speak in sense!"

"An AROS was stolen from the lab, and was one of the models that were recalled."

"Eri, _all _the AROSes were recalled."

"This one was stolen – _Model #B1Y0-024_. She was one of few AROS Robots that were purchased. It was said that she was bought by a Matt Ishida."

"Did you hack into the order forms?"

"Yes. It also says that the AROS was to be sent back to the lab, after being ordered to be dismantled, but she never returned. I believe Matt has obtained a recalled robot, and didn't want to let it go."

"And the REAL Sora?"

Eri then said, "No clue."

"So you're telling me that Haruka was being let in by a Robo-Wife, owned by her "husband", who kept her from being returned to the lab, and we're deaf, dumb, and blind out here?"

"Perhaps."

"Rats. You watch Haruka. I'm going in…"

He left, as Eri sat by Haruka. She hummed a song, as May was smiling, in her sleep.

"Yuki… Sing to me…"

Eri whispered, "Sleep well, little one."

**XXXXX**

At a dark city, Yukino was gasping for air, feeling tired, since she ran off from Yakumo, the evil robot woman. She then said, gasping for air, "Okay… As soon as I… get some air… I'm going to call… the Broken Shades… and fix this mess… Haruka… needs me…"

She calmed down and said, "Haruka… I shouldn't have left Haruka… I knew I wanted to stay with my family, but even without that kid, I get in trouble. Tohru Honda is dead, Haruka is alone, and my family cannot reach to me. I wish I'd come back… and that'd mean I'd leave Souichi…"

She stood up and said, "Fuck this! I'm going back! I need to find a phone and leave Souichi… I know I am happy with my family, but this? Being chased by a freaky demon girl, with a very grimacing look… and she's…"

She saw Kagura, in a far view, and winced, "She's here… Oh, Jesus! She's here… Gotta run! Gotta run!"

She ran off, as Kagura spotted her, hissing in anger. "My… precious…"

She limped towards her, as Yukino kept running. She fell down, as she tripped on her ankle. She moaned, "Ow… That hurts."

Kagura headed forward, as she went closer to Yukino. She asked, "What does she want with me?"

She crawled back, as Kagura laughed evilly, limping continuously.

Yukino sobbed, "I hate this AU Mind Fuck…"

* * *

><p>(Announcer): We immediately stop this chapter, for this <em>Special Report <em>from the _AU Mind Fuck…_

(Cucumber is in a news desk, in a red business suit)

(Cucumber): What exactly _is _the AU? Can someone tell me this? What's it mean? The _AU_? Yes, it means _Alternate Universe_, but what does it mean, _really_? The _Ants Ulcer_? The _Ankle Underwear_? The _Animal Uvula_? I don't know! What? The _Auntie Uncle_?! What?! I'M ASKING!

(Announcer): This has been a _Special Report _from the _Auntie Uncle Mind Fuck._ We now join "_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_" already in progress…

* * *

><p>Back at LSAAWS, Kagami was brooding, as she was worried over her sister. As she was contemplating, Wyatt came by and approached her. He asked, "So, upset over our mission?"<p>

Kagami said nothing. She turned away, as she was upset. He sat down and talked to her.

"So, you're lonely, even without your sister?"

She replied, "What do _you _care?"

He said, "Sorry. I'm not good with women… especially through romance. I was-."

"Jonesy told me. But I cannot embarrass you by mentioning it. Besides, you were upset… about your last romance."

"I know."

Kagami then said, "Still, why would you say that?"

Wyatt exclaimed, "Well… You see, long story…"

He confessed, "When I first saw you, you were a robot… uh, Ropponmatsu… and I was interested in you… You see, I kind of… liked you."

She said, "You can't even say _love_. You _are _a romantic failure."

He stated, "I know. But I think I found _The One_… meaning you. But, I don't think you're right. Plus, you're unlike the other Kagami… One, she's a robot, and two, you're more sassy than witty."

She said, "Well, when you hang around people like Konata, you say something witty, and you try to change it, a bit."

"Oh, I see. Just like my friends… It's like this one time I wrote a song for my friends, and then they'd ditch me… So I tweaked it, making it act like it's out of spite."

"Whoa! You hazed your friends for not being here?"

"Only Nikki. But she snoozed, throughout the song."

"And what happened?"

"I had a choice… stayed in my home or get a record deal. But they showed up and respected me… So, I stayed with them."

Kagami smiled, "Tell me more."

He said, "Hope it'll cheer you up."

She replied, "I hope so."

They talked together, as they continued to chat of their past with Wyatt and Kagami's respective friends.

**XXXXX**

At Konata's lab, she was busy modifying Nikki R, as she thought, "If this doesn't work, nothing will. I know this, since she's precious towards the Kona Force."

Nikki R asked, "How long before the modifications are done, Master?"

Konata said, "Soon. But once Tenma and Yakumo are spotted, we'll stop."

"No. Make sure that they fuse together. You cannot stop them from fusing with each other."

"HUH? WHY NOT?"

"Because… I want to see it, firsthand… so I can destroy it."

"Okay, but you better stay fully operational, Nikki. If you fail, we all fail."

**XXXXX**

Miyuki was on the phone, as she said, "And if they succeed, it could mean the end. I want you to make sure that they are ready. Okay. Bye."

She hung up the phone, as she sighed, "Tough day. This is a bad day… since AM-Net and Yamo arrived. We'll try to stop them, at all costs. I had the Miyuki Robots perform a stealth search, since Ropponmatsus 1 and 2 are deactivated. Once we have it ready, we'll have to perform at our fullest power."

She then said, as she adjusted her glasses, "It _must _be done. The Gang is in Miyagami Academy, the FBI is spotting this Haruka kid, and our forces are battling the toughest enemy ever. Once we have everything set, it'll be time to strike… the BIG ONE."

The BIG ONE?! What is she referring to?

**XXXXX**

Matt was about to head to his room, but the front door was kicked down, breaking apart from the hinges. Percival called out, "FREEZE!"

Matt stopped and gasped, "YOU! Who are you, barging into our house?"

Percival said, aiming a gun at him, "Percival P. Gaynes – FBI. You're under arrest for multiple charges."

"On what grounds? You cannot take me!"

"Oh, no? How about stealing a robot girl from the lab? An AROS Love Wife? Hmm?"

Matt shivered, as he asked, "What are you saying?"

Percival added, "Here's another charge – _attacking a civilian._ I believe it was _you_, but not your robot wife."

Matt said, "I can explain… You see, Sora… she's my wife, and I married her-."

"Cut the bullshit, son! What model number is she?"

"Model number?"

"#B1Y0-024. Is she in here?"

"Oh, _that _AROS. She's in here."

He showed him in, as Percival held a gun at his head, "No tricks, now, or I'll shoot."

They stepped inside, as Matt pulled the covers off of Sora, his wife. She then woke up and asked, "Matt? Who is this man?"

Matt said, "This is my wife, Mister Gaynes. Sora, he is going to examine you."

Percival pushed him aside, as Sora asked, "Sir, what can I do for you?"

Percival asked, "What model number are you, AROS?"

"AROS?!" Sora gasped, "Me?"

He said, "She's obviously confused. Sora, what model number are you?"

Sora said, "I don't understand. What do you want from me, sir? Is it the way I am built?"

He thought, as he was upset, "Okay, maybe I should say the model number."

He stated, "_AROS Model #B1Y0-024_?"

Sora beeped and said, "Acknowledged. My husband, who is this man? Is he a guest of ours?"

He gasped, "It _is _her."

Percival said to Matt, "Well, Matthew, I'm afraid-."

**SMASH!  
><strong>Matt smashes a vase onto Percival's head. He fell down, out cold, as Sora was scared. She cried, "MATT! What did you do to him?"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, running. He cried, "Let's get out of here."

They ran off, heading to the door, as Percival was out cold.

"Someone get the number of that Yellow Submarine…"

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_HE said it~! HE said it~!_

Sora and Matt ran out of the apartment, as Eri spotted them, entering Sora's car. Sora was on the wheel, as Matt said, "Drive! Drive, before the guy wakes up!"

Sora asked, "I'm trying! Why are you doing this, honey?"

Matt whispered, "Just go. I'll explain, on the way."

The car drove off, as Eri shot a small dart onto the fender, with her wrist. Eri then waited for Percival, who just came out, with a lump on his head.

"Jesus… Who hit me?"

Eri was at the wheel of the car, as she called, "GET IN! We'll get them!"

Percival sat by Eri, as they drove off. He asked, "Where _is _that bastard?"

She said, "Don't worry. I happen to plant a tracking device on their car. We'll catch them, or die trying!"

They continued to drive, beginning a car chase. Matt spotted them on the rear-view mirror and shouted, "Sora! They're onto us! We have to run!"

Sora said, "How come? Is it because of that Haruka kid? We're not kidnappers! I'm only programmed for domestic behavior!"

Matt said, "If we get caught, you'll be programmed to be a vacuum cleaner!"

Sora shuddered, "Matt, my husband master, you're being ridiculous."

Percival said, "Where are they going now?"

Eri said, "200 meters, heading west. We'll stay silent and follow them."

She turned off the headlights and said, "They _won't _know that we're here."

He smiled, "Smart thinking, Eri."

Matt barked, "They left? Oh, great… I don't think I see them, anymore…"

They viewed the pitch black scene, with a little snow falling. Matt said, "We'll keep going, until we find a safe place to hide. How is your battery life, Sora?"

Sora said, without hesitation, "_95% life_. I am A-OK, pardner."

Matt smiled and said, "Keep driving and don't stop."

Sora and Matt's car headed to a highway, as Percival and Eri followed them. As the chase continues, May was still sleeping in the back, with Eri's blazer on. She then woke up and saw that she was in a moving car. She yawned and moaned, "What happened? I feel like I'm in a limousine…"

She then saw Percival and Eri, focused on their mission. May then thought, "Is that Mister Gaynes? And why is he with that blonde girl?"

**XXXXX**

At a dark city, Yukino was cornered, as Kagura smirked evilly, about to kill her.

"You're mine… Miyazawa… Onigiri rules all… She is my master…"

Yukino yelled, "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! AND SHE IS DEAD!"

Kagura laughed, as her eyes went white and dead, "You cannot stop her… She never dies… Onigiri… lives on, no matter who or what she owns… Onigiri lives… forever… Onigiri… is immortal…"

Yukino barked, "What are you talking about? Onigiri is NOT an immortal being! She's dead! Haruka killed her, with _my _help!"

She griped, "Oh, fuck! _Now _I get it! You knew about her death, and you wanted me as a catalyst! DO YOU? THAT FREAK, TOHRU HONDA, WILL NEVER LIVE AGAIN!"

Kagura snarled, "But _you _won't… Die in my hand… MIYAZAWA!"

She grabbed her waist and dug her fingers in her abdomen. She roared, "DIE!"

Yukino was screaming in pain, as she was crying, "OW! THAT HURTS!"

Kagura then laughed and was about to claw at her face. She threw her hand at Miyazawa's face, and-.

**BANG!  
><strong>A gunshot was fired. Yukino gasped, as she saw Kagura, stopping and standing in place, with a hole in her head.

She croaked, "Shit… I just became alive again…"

She collapsed, as she fell dead… again. Miyazawa, still in pain, breathed heavily, as she saw Kagura's corpse. She asked, "What the hell just happened?"

A male voice said, "You okay, Miss?"

Yukino asked, "Yes. But, who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who is this mysterious man that killed Tohru Honda's undead minion, and why did he save Yukino? And what about May?<em>**

* * *

><p>Dawn pounded the door of May's room, as she called out, "AYA! AYA! Open the door!"<p>

Aya opened the door and said, "Oh. You, Miss _I'm Haruka's Friend_. What do you want?"

Dawn said, "I know we had our problems, seeing we are Hanajima's students, but we're in grave danger."

Aya said, "I'm listening."

Dawn then explained about Sora, who is a robot wife unit called AROS. And May is befriending her.

"WHAT? That woman she was hanging out with was an android?"

"Love Wife… And yes, I think so…"

She panicked, "We need to find Haruka and get her out of here…"

Aya said, "As you say, _No need to worry_. I'll call a taxi and get us there, tomorrow. May is sleeping, so we'll drop by and pick her up. _Then, _we'll explain the bad news."

Dawn said, "NO! We do it, NOW!"

She grabbed Aya's wrist and dragged her off. "HEY! LET ME GO, YOU BLUE-EYED BRAT!"

Dawn said, "My eyes are gold _and _silver, thanks to the _ESP Perk_. I wear blue eye contacts, so May won't know that I am Hana's student."

Aya groaned sarcastically, "Oh, whoopee…"

Dawn cried out, "TAXI!"

A taxi appeared, as Aya was thrown into the cab.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GET KILLED?!"

Dawn stepped in and shouted, "SHUT UP, AND TELL THE CABBIE!"

Aya said the address to Sora's house.  
>"Apartment complex in Tokyo, next to the Tennis Courts, located by the curvy pathway! Or if you don't get it, I'll tell you where it is! GO! GO! <strong>GO<strong>!"

The taxi drove off, as Dawn and Aya were in the back. Dawn said, "Listen, Aya…"

Aya huffed, "I don't wanna hear another word out of you."

"What? Why are you blaming me for this?"

"You said that Haruka's _your _responsibility, but look where she ended up! She's with some sort of recalled android housewife that cares for children, and we have no clue about this AROS robot!"

Dawn explained, "I was gonna tell you, but something came up! I nearly forgot, and I wanted to tell Haruka the truth-."

Aya yelled, "Yeah, well, the truth doesn't get you shit, Miss _Hanajima's Prized Student_! Don't forget! _I _was her first student, and I learned from my mistakes!"

Dawn sobbed, as she was worried about May. Aya felt bad and said, "Hey, I'm scared, too. But we cannot worry about this… Haruka's your friend, and she's my student. We'll save her, together."

Dawn smiled, as she wiped her tears, "Yep. You're right. There's no need to worry… Haruka will be okay…"

She then thought, "But… I wonder what that AROS is doing to her…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And will Dawn and Aya find out, before it's too late?<br>My guess is NO._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Find out in the next chapter of our story…<em>**


	133. Yuki and Haruka: Parted (Part 1)

Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "I'm very pleased to announce that Miyazawa & May Season Five is NOT at the halfway point! In fact, _THIS _Season of "_Miyazawa & May_" will be longer than the original 26 chapters! But we're not telling you when!"

He then cheered, "Because, this season, we're going to complete this season's plot points and main stories, including AROS, the Perfect Girls and Miyagami's secrets, and the NEW plan on destroying AM-Net and Yamo. Folks, we're finishing it up, as long as it gets done."

He then said, "Folks… Let's just say that it's the halfway point, for the present. But once it hits _130… the 1-3-oh!_ …then we are going to see if we'll add more!"

The crowd cheers, as he whispered, "We _will_… eventually."

* * *

><p>At the dark city, Yukino was being saved by a man in black hair and a white robe, holding a rifle. He killed Kagura Sohma, who was Onigiri's undead minion. He blasted her head off. Well… just a hole to her brain.<p>

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_DO NOT imitate these scenes in the fan fic in real life. DO NOT do it. People get hurt._

He asked, "You okay?"

She said, "Yes, I guess so. Who are you?"

He then said, "Uh… You don't want to know, yet. But if you'd like, come with me."

She said, "Okay."

He and Yukino walked together to his small house, as Kagura was left on the ground, dead and bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 117<br>Yuki and Haruka: Parted (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, Excel tried calling Rachel, but to no avail. She got Rachel's answering machine. However, no response.<p>

"It's been 2 weeks, and Excel is missing her. It'll almost be Valentine's Day, and I have two packs of chocolate for Rachel Moore and Lord Il Palazzo. And in this rate, Excel is sad that she yelled at her, saying that she sent me roses, which Excel is highly allergic to, but the pollen was the reason I got sick… At this rate, Excel is going to cry in tears for her second lover. Oh, Lord Il Palazzo, you'll always be my first! You're my dreamboat!"

Narue snuffed, as she was sorting the laundry, "You're so full of it, you know that? You'd have to choose which one you'd love – Rachel or Lord Il Palazzo. And do it, real soon! Besides, Rachel's not meant to be…"

Excel shouted, "You're lying! Rachel's my friend! She and I dated, and we are happy! Don't break love apart from us!"

Narue then said, "You're right… I know that I cannot change Rachel, but I'll leave it alone. I know her cell number, so I'll give her a call and say that Excel forgives her."

Excel was in tears, as she pleaded, "Please do! Excel is lonely, without my darling Rachel-kun!"

Hyatt giggled, "Oh, Senior, there you go with the pet names, again."

Narue grabbed the phone and dialed her cellphone number. She heard a dial tone and whispered, "Huh? No answer? But…"

She then thought, "Could it be that Rachel didn't want to live, after what I said to her?"

_Narue complained, "It's not your fault! Well, it __**is**__ your fault, but this is why you __**never**__ have a great romance."_

_Rachel wept, "Rub it in, why don't you? Why do I suck at love?"_

_Narue cried, "Darn it, Rachel! You need to chill out!"_

_Rachel continued to cry, as Narue went inside. She said, "If you need me, you call me, and __**not**__ with Excel. I don't think she'll speak to you again, after your flowers of the rose parade…"_

She then shivered, "What have I done?"

**XXXXX**

At Miyagami Academy, Farra, Heather, and Peter began to search for Steven, who was still captive by Kandy Kane, a girl who loved him. However, they had no idea where he went.

Farra said, "Maybe… Maybe I'll try to fly and see where Steven ended up."

Heather said, "I'll head down this area and whiz past everybody, hopefully for finding a clue."

Peter said, "Don't look at me. I'll be the biggest lookout post."

He roared and grew big. Farra then said, "Great idea! Now, do NOT try to sink this island."

Peter said, "Aw, you know me."

Farra held her arms out and bellowed, "_I summon the BIRD WING!_"

Her arms morphed into blue wings. She then said, "Gotta fly, guys!"

She flew away, as Heather started running in super-speed.

The Gang searched, as they were looking for Steven. Using her Bird Wing, Farra flew up around Miyagami Island, looking for where Steven Cooke was last located. Using her super-speed, Heather checked every building, around the area, and with his huge supersize, Peter looked in a clear birds-eye view of the towns and school. But so far… NO Steven Cooke.

_The crowd boos._

Farra called, on a walkie-talkie, "Heather, any sign of Steven? Over."

Heather replied back, "No luck. But I think I recognize his stench, from far away. Over."

Peter asked, "What's his stench? Over."

Farra said, "He's more of a fancy aromatherapy candles guy. The douche likes lilac, vanilla, and Carnac blue. Over."

Both Heather and Peter gasped, "CARNAC BLUE?! Over."

Farra explained, "When we first came here, he liked Carnac blue. It's a cross between blueberry and cranberry. It's a stinky one, but he says it helps him cope with his troubles. He buys them, a lot, from Kanade Jinguji, since it's the only place that has a Carnac blue. Over."

Peter said, "How's this? I'll ask Kanade, while you find Steven. Maybe she knows where he is. Over."

Farra barked, "Are you stupid? Kanade doesn't even _know _where he is! Idiot! Over."

Heather said, "_I'll _do it! You leave the speed to me! And _I'll _ask Kanade about Steven Cooke, guys. Leave it to me."

Farra said, "Right. Over and out, guys."

Heather zipped back to Miyagami Academy, as Peter and Farra continued to search for Steven.

**XXXXX**

Miyazawa, in a chair, was given green tea by the man that helped her. He said, "Here. You feel very ragged, after being chased by that ugly zombie."

Yukino said, "Thanks… But I wouldn't call her ugly. I'd say she is unhinged. Uh, I'm Yukino, by the way."

She then asked, looking at his black hair and purple eyes, "Uh, not to be rude, but… You look familiar. You go to Hokuei High? I'm an alumnus there."

The man said, "No. But feel free to ask me anything, since I hunt for the sport of it, and to get my health back in shape… in fact, I wanted to make amends for what I've done to the Sohma Clan."

He introduced himself, "I am Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma Family."

She gasped, "You're… _YOU'RE _AKITO?"

"You've heard of me?"

"Heard of you? _Yeah_! You were on Tohru Honda's Shit List!"

"What are you saying? She's the one that changed my life… making me become nice."

"Oh, that was the _old _Tohru. She is evil to the bone. In fact, she once kidnapped me, under the alias, Onigiri, and she wants you dead. Something about daggers at your heart. Trust me. She's _not _the Tohru Honda you knew, anymore."

"Oh? You mean she's the one that has terrorized the Alternate Worlds?"

Yukino said, "Yes. But you don't need to fear her… She's dead. My little friend, Haruka, stopped her. And, well, she told me that Tohru was under the influence of an evil madman, who originated this whole thing."

Akito said, "It proves one thing… Tohru was changed, because of _my _fault."

"Yes, I know. You wanted to make her forget, but she told you to live…"

"Yes. I may have pulled her hair, because I am going to die… real soon. It's natural, since I am sick. But I chose to go outdoors and live in the fresh air. I'm okay with it, since it helps my body gain some air. I was a shut-in, all my life, until she came and tried to break the curse of my family."

"A curse?"

"The Sohma Curse. She knew of this curse, but never told a soul. I figured that she didn't want to be a part of this, since she hung with Kyo, Yuki (pardon, the _other _Yuki), Shigure, and the others. I wanted her to go away from the Sohma Clan… but she said the words to me that made me understand her life…"

_Tohru leaned forward and said, "What happened next, you say? Well, Hana and Uo, my former best friends, tried to make me cheer up. But in the rain, by the grave of my dead mother, Hana told me that he needed me, holding onto Uo… Kyo needed me, and I have to do it, alone, without stopping. _

_It was then, I fixed him, making him happy for what he is. But I don't want him to be alone. No one does…  
>After that, Akito wanted my memories erased, tugging at my hair, yelling at me, hurting his own kind… I told him off… I want him to be happy, even though I don't know of this curse… and I want him to be alive, because he's alive. Akito was sickly and terminally ill, but I wanted him to be happy. I'm happy that I know him… and to know such a good guy, that Akito, and I don't regret it. Even if he's angry, bitter, or even ill, the important thing is… He's alive…"<em>

Yukino said, "I think I get it. She had those emotions and anger, bottled up inside… and when she became Onigiri, the evil deity that ruined cities with her evil fist, her evil side let out. She told me everything, before Haruka stopped her."

Akito stated, "Well, I _am _sorry that Tohru is gone… and she _was _used. But to tell you the truth, I didn't want her to die… at all. If she wanted to kill me, I'd done the same thing. In any case, I am glad you and Haruka came to stop her."

Yukino said, "Well… I'm just happy that _you're _alive, and not dead. You see, Tohru made a strong point. She wanted you alive again… And, well, if you want to live for the moment, and do the things you do, before you die, then do it. Make every day be your last."

Akito smiled, "Thanks, Miss. You're the second person to make me feel like life is precious…"

Yukino smiled and said, "It's no problem. It was nice of you to come to me, in my hour of need…"

She sobbed, "But somehow… I miss Haruka…"

She sniffled and wept, as Akito said, "There, there. I hope you'll see her again, soon."

Yukino nodded, "Uh-huh…"

He loaded his rifle and said, "Well, for now, you stay with me. You're in my neck of the woods. This city you're in… It's crawling with evil demons and zombies. But luckily, I managed to shoot the zombie in the head. She's already dead, but if you take out the brain, and you have a dead corpse."

Yukino said, "I know… That was kind of… harsh."

Akito grins evilly, "Worked for me."

He then said, as he stepped out, "Stay here."

He left, as Yukino said, "Now I know why Tohru wanted him dead. He has the same styles as a super villain, but…"

**XXXXX**

At Sora's apartment, the room was empty. Dawn and Aya looked around, looking for May. But instead, the place was broken through.

Dawn gasped, "What the heck happened?"

Aya said, "It's scary. I think May and our AROS Love Wife were kidnapped."

Dawn gasped, "That's scary!"

"I know… But we should spread out and look for clues."

"Right."

They split up, as Dawn went to Sora's room. She looked at her recharger and asked, "Huh? Is that a-?"

She picked up the two wires and said, "Hunh. This must be what AROS used."

Aya said, as she looked in, "HEY! What are you doing? That's a live wire!"

Dawn pouted, "Oh, come now. It's probably off, by now. See?"

She touched the tips of the wires and said, "No need to wor-."

**BZZZT!  
><strong>Dawn got electrocuted. She collapsed, with her hair frizzed up. Aya held her up and said, "Not while it is on. What's the matter with you?"

Dawn then shook and beeped, "I am Dawn. I am Dawn."

She started speaking in a loop. Aya slapped her and revived her. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Dawn said, "Man… What that a head rush?"

Aya turned off the recharger and said, "_No need to worry_… You are such a non-worrywart. WHATEVER! Just don't touch anything."

Dawn smiled, "Sorry…"

She asked, "At least, let me borrow your brush… My hair is ruined…"

Aya gave her a black brush and said, "Well, since you have powers to tame your mane, why didn't you do _that_?"

"It's easy, when it's bed hair… but not electrical currents."

Aya sighed, completely annoyed, "Okay. I'm out of here."

She left, as Dawn looked at a picture of Matt and Sora, on the dresser. She called to Aya, "Hey, Aya! Look at this!"

Aya returned and griped, "WHAT IS IT?"

Dawn said, "It's AROS."

Aya then asked, "Oh. It _is _her. Haruka called her Sora. But who's that on the picture, beside her?"

"That must be her husband… or owner. I forgot that Love Wives never get married, unless given permission."

"Yes, they do. If you own one of these, you're hitched. But why would he own one, after it was recalled? Did he purchase it and hid it from everyone, or did he steal it, in order to obtain FREE merchandise…"

Dawn said, "I don't know. By the looks of things, I think it's love."

Aya asked, "You think so?"

Dawn said, "We have to find out why. But first, we better find Haruka. She's somewhere in here. If I were Haruka, where would I be?"

They flatly answered, "In bed…"

Aya sighed, "She's so lazy!"

**XXXXX**

Back at the highway, May was waking up, seeing Percival and Eri, growing concerned, as they chased after Sora and Matt.

He said, "I hope we catch him, soon. You don't go around stealing a Love Wife, only for yourself. And weren't these robots recalled? If we do catch him, I'm gonna give him a beating."

May whispered, "Sora?"

Eri said, "Sir, should I turn on the lights, so we can see where we are going?"

Percival said, "Might as well. Better stay chasing them."

The headlights turn on, as they lost Matt and Sora. He griped, "AW, COME ON! We had them!"

Eri said, "It's hard to see, in the dark… But we still have them on radar."

She turned on a small monitor and showed a radar of Matt and Sora, driving away.

"Yep, that's them, alright."

She responded, "Plus, whatever it was, it's gone. We'll keep going, until we spot them."

Percival said, "Hope you're right. And wherever they are, we'll catch them."

May then feigned sleeping, as she thought, "What are they doing to Sora and her husband? And what the devil is a Love Wife? Sora's a love wife, but not a love wife _robot_. I know that. She's pretty nice."

She doesn't know, already.

Meanwhile, Matt and Sora got off at the next exit. Eri and Percival passed them, as they drove off.

Sora said, "Target averted, Matt."

Matt said, "Excellent work, Sora. Those guys are very evil. They just want you taken away."

Sora replied, as she stopped the car, "Okay, I've heard enough! Tell me! Why would they want me away, Matt? I'm not your personal robot chauffeur!"

"Promise not to be mad?"

"No."

"Well… You're going to be recalled. You're an AROS Model."

"Duh."

"And, these two wanted to dismantle you. They came to me, after what occurred, earlier."

"And Haruka? We left her at home!"

"Nah! She's got friends. She's, uh, a sound sleeper. But I gave her a note, just to reply."

"Oh, how sweet."

She started the car and said, "In fact, we cannot go home, yet. How about we rent a hotel room, until the fuzz goes away?"

Matt smiled, "I like it. It's on me."

Their car drove off, heading to a hotel. But little did they know, Eri and Percival had already located their direction.

"Eri, follow that car. And stay hidden." He said.

Eri pressed a button and said, "Now activating _Cloaking Device_."

The car turned invisible, as they followed Matt and Sora.

Sora asked, "What was that?"

Matt said, "Don't know. Keep driving."

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, the next morning, Narue called Rachel again, but no answer.<p>

"Where is she? Excel is losing her lust for her, not that I care!"

Excel was balled up in a corner, in her own depression.

"Excel is… Excel is… Excel is…"

She kept speaking "_Excel is…_", as Hyatt grew worried, "Senior?"

Excel moaned, "It's over. We dated for weeks, and she dumped me."

She wept, "I don't deserve to live… but Excel does, since she's a main character."

Narue said, "Would you just calm down? Rachel will get our answer!"

She then thought, "I know. Maybe I can try…"

She dialed a number and a girl answered, "Hello~?"

Narue called Ran Moore, "Ran? Narue. Listen, has Rachel ever visited you, lately?"

Ran said, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"She's gone… and Excel is heartbroken that she was waiting for her, so she can apologize to her."

"Oh, you mean the blonde idiot? I think I can show you, rather than tell you. In any case, how about you come and visit me, and I'll pretend to be Rachel, right down to her voice!"

Narue stated, "Listen! It wouldn't be the same! She knows that you're an android. Remember back in space?"

She then huffed, "I'm going to ask you this… and be honest… Where's Rachel?"

Ran Moore was sad, as she spoke seriously, "You want to know? Why don't you, Excel, and Hyatt come and visit me… and I'll explain everything… and why she is acting like a lesbian."

Narue asked, "You knew? You mean you knew why she's a lesbian?"

"Of course. But we should talk… alone. Bring Excel and Hyatt."

"Right. I'll see you later."

Excel asked, as Narue hung up, "Was it my darling Rachel?"

"No. It's Ran Moore. And she wants you two to come with me to her house."

Excel gasped, "Ran Moore wants to see Excel?!"

Hyatt asked, "Ran Moore has a house?"

Narue facepalmed herself and moaned, "Idiots…"

* * *

><p>Back at the city, Yukino was worried. She looked up at the day sky and thought, "Haruka… Please be okay…"<p>

She prayed, as she kept thinking for her.

**XXXXX**

At the car, Eri and Percival drove by, arriving at the Dippin' Pocky Hotel. They stepped out, as Eri said, "We need to locate Matt and Sora… Hopefully, they'd not use their names to check-in."

Percival replied, "Maybe so… But we'll ask if someone owned an AROS, or resembles an AROS."

Eri said, "You're right. Let's go."

They left, as May got out and waited. She then snuck behind them and said, "Sora… Whatever these guys are doing to you, please run…"

**XXXXX**

At Miyagami Academy, Mizuki then examined Nanaho, and suddenly felt something on her hip, above her butt.

"Nanaho, do you… have a battery pack?" She asked.

Nanaho said, "Yes. Kuon and I have it, since we examine ourselves. Why do you ask?"

Mizuki said, "Hmm…"

She then turned her around and saw a battery compartment, above her hip. It said _"Use 2 AAs_". Mizuki thought, "Weird… They're not androids… They're life-size toys."

She asked Nanaho, "I got bad news… You're not a doll… Not just _any _doll… You're a toy."

Nanaho said, "Duh. I _am _a pull string doll."

Mizuki said, "NO! I mean, you, Kuon, and I think other girls are all toys!"

Nanaho whispered, "You knew about it?"

"Sooner…"

She pulled her string and spoke, "_I love to cuddle… with Kanade._"

She pulled again, "_Let's go play with the Best Student Council._"

Kuon then spoke, "Kana, Kana… Kanade Jinguji… She created me… I am her doll. I love you. I want you, Kanade, my sexy toymaker, toy…"

She froze, as Nanaho cried, "STOP IT! You're pulling it, too hard!"

Mizuki gasped, "Toymaker?! Oh, no! Kanade… She…"

She then figured it out. "All the girls in the Best Student Council _and _the school… they were playthings… including the imposters of Rino and Kaori."

Mizuki said, "Do me a favor and stay right here!"

She turned Nanaho around and opened her battery panel. She saw her batteries weakening. She removed them and said, "Sorry. But you and Kuon have to stay here."

Nanaho was motionless, as Mizuki placed her in a seated position. She said, "I'm going to see the nurse, Wakana Hirata, and get to the bottom of this… I think Kanade's popularity have caused you girls to crack. Damn you, Onigiri!"

She left the room, heading for the nurse's office.

**XXXXX**

At the shack, Steven was still shackled, as Kandy returned. She then saw him, trying to escape. Kandy held him and cried, "NO! Don't leave me!"

He shouted, "YOU'RE A FREAK! YOU DARE CATCH STEVEN COOKE IN METAL BARS AND CHAINS?"

Kandy whispered, "But… I didn't… I only used rope."

She unshackled him and said, "It's an honest mistake. I'd never do something _that _drastic."

"Then, why did you do it?"

Kandy said, "Promise not to tell a soul? I chose to keep it a secret… But since you like me…"

She removed her shades and showed Steven her eyes. He gasped, as he yelped, "Dude… Your eyes are… are so…"

**XXXXX**

At Ran Moore's house, Narue, Excel, and Hyatt were let in, as Ran Moore, in her lab coat, said, "Good day, guys. I have been waiting for you."

Narue asked, "So, where's Rachel?"

Hyatt asked, "And why are you wearing a lab coat?"

Ran explained, "Well… You see…"

"Narue-Chan?"

Rachel appeared, as everyone was surprised. Excel was happy.

"DARLING! I'm so sorry…" she bawled.

Rachel and Excel hugged, as Narue asked, "She was with _you_, all this time?"

Ran Moore said, "Uh, yeah… She was blue, so she'd come to _me_; or in this case, _her_. I hope she was no trouble."

Narue sighed, "I am… I'm just relieved that-."

Excel and Rachel started kissing and making out, as Narue growled, "…she's fine…"

Ran Moore said, "We'll leave these two alone. Right now, we should talk… about the whole Onigiri thing. Rachel told me everything, before you and her met. Follow me."

They went to Ran's bedroom, as Excel and Rachel continued to kiss.

**XXXXX**

"SHE'S NOT HERE?" Dawn cried.

They found Sora and Matt's bedroom. There was no one in there. May was gone.

"No!" Aya shivered, "Hana-sensei… I failed you…"

Dawn said, "No need to worry! We'll find her! I believe that this AROS is the culprit… and that goes for her husband, too."

Dawn thought, "Haruka… I'm not letting some Love Wife steal you, just because she's friendly. I promise you… Be safe."

**XXXXX**

At LSAAWS, a signal was made, as it was headed to Targus City.

Miyuki cried, "NO! It… It's the robot girl city that Kanaka told me about!"

She then saw an image of Tenma and Yakumo, walking together, in the middle of the courtyard, via a spy camera.

Yakumo said, "We are almost ready, my dear sister."

Tenma responded, "Fusion shall start, soon… This city is perfect… to start the robot race, over the human race."

Yakumo replied, "They cared for _one _human… but let us see if they care for _ONE _goddess of Mechanica?"

They laughed robotically, as Miyuki growled, "Damn you…"

She spoke to the microphone, "ALL LSAAWS OPERATIVES! CODE RED! CODE RED! MY OFFICE, NOW! EMERGENCY! GET THE POLICE! GET THE NATIONAL GUARD! ALERT THE CIA, FBI, RGB, AND WWE! SEND FOR THE TROOPS! CALLING ALL CARS! CAR 54, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kagami griped, as she heard the PA, "Miyuki-san's losing it! What is her problem?"

Wyatt said, "I don't know, but let's find out."

The Kona Force, the Daitenzin, Kagami, and Konata headed to Miyuki's office. Caitlin asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Iwata cried, "IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

_This is big! _Sumiyoshi said.

Jen said, "HURRY! Miyuki may have found AM-Net and Yamo!"

_Obviously…_

**XXXXX**

And while everything was going on, at Hanajima's house, she was reading the cards, learning of a future in the worlds. A gust of wind blew, blowing the tarot cards off, leaving the card of Death. She gasped, as she felt a mild chill. She turned around and saw that the window was still closed.

"That's odd… I thought that the window was closed…"

But then…

"Hello, Hanajima… It has been a while… MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Hanajima gasped, as she turned around, seeing a figure with long brown hair and pale skin.

"Tohru? NO! It… It can't be!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is this right? Has Tohru Honda been resurrected, or is this a ghost of Hanajima's past?<br>Will Yukino ever reunite with May?  
>Will The Gang find Steven Cooke, and what secret does Kandy Kane have for him?<br>Can the LSAAWS and Daitenzin stop Tenma and Yakumo, before it's too late?  
>Will Dawn and Aya save Haruka, before they rescue their teacher?<br>Can Eri and Percival stop Matt and Sora?  
>Is there something we know about Rachel and Ran Moore?<br>What sinister plan does Kanade Jinguji have in store for The Gang, if she IS a toymaker?  
>And WHAT role will Cucumber play, in this story?<em>**

* * *

><p>Cucumber said, "Don't look at me. <em>I'm <em>the author, now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Find out, as these questions and many others will be answered, on the second half of "Miyazawa &amp; May – Season Five"!<br>Don't miss it!_**

* * *

><p>At the city, Kagura's corpse was still lying on the concrete. Her blood was poured, all over the ground. But suddenly, her blood was sucked back in her dead body, as her head regenerated. She sat up, as Tohru's evil laugh was made.<p>

"WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Kagura croaked, "Ahhh… keee… tooooo…"

She stood up and chanting in tongue. Thunder struck, as an army of zombies appeared, looking like Kagura, herself.

"Eat your heart out, Michael Jackson!" She said to the 4th wall.

She and her army marched off, heading for Akito Sohma. But why?


	134. EXTRA Chapter 12

Deep in the reaches of space…

(Cucumber): And _that's _Uranus!  
>AHEM! Deep in the reaches of space, a spaceship flew off, heading towards Earth. However, it landed in front of the White House, and it was presented towards Cucumber and Mr. President.<p>

Cucumber sighed, "_More _aliens?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXTRA Chapter<br>Cucumber D.C. (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p>The Alien, with a blue robe and a skinny tall white body, appeared in front of the earthlings, as he addressed to them. The army had the ship surrounded, as they had their guns up.<p>

"Greetings, Earthlings." He called, "Hold your fire, and listen to me."

Mr. President said, "Uh… Okay."

The Alien said, "My family, inhabitants of my planet, and I have travelled many millions of light years, across the galaxy, to want the answer the question that can change the ENTIRE universe!"

Mr. President asked, "And what _is _that question?"

The alien said, "Please tell us… Uh… Have you ever seen _Gilligan's Island_? There was this fat guy who hits Gilligan on the head with his hat. What is his name? It kind of has the same name as Barbie's, the doll, little sister…"

Everyone was confused, as Mr. President asked, "I don't know. You think it's Pebbles or Quinn?"

Cucumber said to him, "Lemme handle this."

He called out, "It's Skipper!"

The alien pondered, "Huh… Skipper… Skipper… Hang on."

He went inside his ship and called to his fellow aliens, "Hey, everyone! It's Skipper!"

The aliens cheered, as the ship flew away. As Cucumber watches on, Doggone appears, from behind him.

He cheered, "EEEH! I am Doggone!"

Cucumber yelled at him, "NOW, CUT THAT OUT! Don't scare me like that!"

Doggone pouted and was sad. He walked away, as Cucumber felt unhappy.

"Aw… Now I hurt his feelings."

He called to the rotund alien, "Hey, I'm sorry."

Doggone let out a smile and charged at Cucumber, giving him a huge hug.

"EEH! Doggone forgive!" He cheered, hugging and crushing Cucumber.

He groaned, "Lucky me…"

* * *

><p>That night, Cucumber was sleeping by the Washington Monument, as a girl with long black hair appeared, with a sword in her hand. She approached him and nudged him with the butt of her sword. He moaned, grabbing her left side-ponytail, "Uh… Unh… Man and a dog… Urk… a leg on a tree… Poseidon… on a bishop… Liebshen…"<p>

He snoozed, as the girl pulled her hair away, "Excuse me, sir?"

He shoved away, as the girl said, "Uh… My hair?"

He woke up and gasped, throwing her ponytail, "EW! Sorry."

He saw her and said, "Well, look who it is! I haven't seen you fully, since three chapters ago… It was in a scene, with you as a Chibi; or in the animation world, an SD (_Super Deformed_)."

Setsuna introduced herself, "Yes. I am Setsuna Sakurazaki. I want a job with you, since Miz-K Takase is gone."

Cucumber said, as he shook her hand, "Ber. Cucumber."

Setsuna said, "I understand that you wanted to replace Miz-K as the director. In any case, I wish to be your assistant. You see, I am a fan of Michelle Nevins. Of course, not the lesbian type, but as the outspoken one."

Cucumber replied, "I suppose so. My brothers are busy, in another area, and my manservant, Milo, retired and left me alone. Would you like to be my manservant?"

Setsuna said, "Wouldn't that make _me _a maid?"

"You get to wear men's clothes, over your bra and panties. It's not about-."

She slapped him and barked, "Pervert!"

She bowed and apologized, "Sorry. Whenever I get perverted thoughts from weird guys, I get a bit protective. Besides, I've quit _better _jobs than this, when it comes to women being treated with _their _proper uniform."

He responded, "I deserve that… since I like to compromise. I'll pay you _double_… and anything from the commissary."

She smirked, "I'll take it."

Cucumber smiled to the 4th wall, "It's going to be a _long _series…"

He shook hands with her and said, "Welcome aboard _Team Cucumber_."

Setsuna bowed and said, "Well, since I was left out in Season 3 and 4, I needed work."

She said to the 4th wall, "_Negima _may be over, but I can still be on Miz-K's payroll."

Cucumber said, "What are your qualifications?"

Setsuna replied, "As a matter of fact, I happen to be a lover to Konoka Konoe, many romantic fan fics featuring Miss Konoka and yours truly. I also am an accomplished swordfighter, unlike three robot girls that are dunderheads and Valley Girls."

A voice called, "I see. And that is why you are the lesbian-type, allowed to break the rules of a family-orientated fan fic."

A small white mouse, with a huge head, appeared in front of Cucumber. He said, "Hello. I am The Brain. I am in need of being in your story, _The Misadventures of Miyazawa and May_, as I spotted you from the Washington Monument. I hear that you have the complete intensity of craziness and unadulterated buffoonery that can assimilate that of MANY Adult Fan Fics and G-rated family fun."

Cucumber said, "I see. And do _you _have qualifications?"

The Brain said, "Actually, I am an unemployed lab mouse, wanting a job, so I can earn money, so I can resume my plans to take over the world. And I also play the cello… and have an ensured vocal wave pattern, equal to that of the late great Orson Welles. By that, I mean I appear in commercials, such as my attempt at frozen peas."

He showed a clip, with The Brain by a plate of green peas.

* * *

><p>(The Brain, in snow, croaking, with his mouth only shown): <em>Urgh… Gross… Mud…<em>

(Cut to The Brain, on a table)

(The Brain): Yes. _Grossmud's Frozen Peas_… Full of country goodness and green peaness.

(The Brain walked away)

(The Brain): Wait, that's terrible… I quit!

(The Brain takes some peas with him)

(The Brain): Just a handful for the road…

(The Brain munches on a pea, leaving the table)

(The Brain; o.s.): Oh, what luck! There's a fried pellet stuck in my ear.

(The Brain munches, off-screen)

(The Brain; o.s.): Oh, yeah…

* * *

><p>The Brain exclaimed, "Of course, when they said peaness… I thought it meant the anatomical body part of a man's… well, disturbing part of a man's physique. And moreover, <em>peaness<em>, spelled like that, is _not _a word. So, I walked out and decided to find work, elsewhere. That's when I found this fan fic, continuing at over 100 chapters, making it a very long and very misunderstanding story."

Cucumber said, "Well, we needed someone of _your _intelligence to teach the kids at home about everything. Tell us, any reason you came back to D.C.?"

Brain said, "Just one, which I'd never speak of, again… I once tried to use the Lincoln Monument and speak as him, but one of the world's oldest men caught me, saying that Lincoln has a raspy voice… more like Tony Danza. The _REAL _Lincoln died in 1865, nearly 150 years ago, as of today… and around the time, when Clinton was president, I think it was 1996, a man who was the oldest, around five years before Lincoln's death, which was 1860, and he caught me, when he knew about the _real_ Lincoln, when he was only 5. It was a surefire plan to take over the world… with _one _minor _unexpected _setback."

Setsuna said, "I see. And you're evil, right?"

The Brain said, "Not really. I have had enemies, who _also_ tried to take over the world… namely Snowball."

Setsuna asked, "Do you have any plans, whatsoever?"

"No. But if I had money, I would. Also, I am unemployed, so I get the money of reruns from _Animaniacs_ and _Pinky and the Brain_, two of The WB's trademark animated shows, before _The WB_ was dead and replaced with, ugh, _DC Nation_."

Cucumber laughed, "Okay. I'll see if we add you in bit parts of Season Five."

"Season Five?" Brain asked.

"Well, Miz-K gave me the creative control, following Chapter 100. The both of you shall work for me!"

The Brain cheered, "YES!"

Setsuna bowed and said, "Thank you. Now, if any direction, will you put me back in the story?"

Cucumber said, "Eh, why not? Casting is almost ready. We needed newer people to add. But you can _still _be my handsome and cute butler."

Setsuna slapped him and said, "I humbly accept."

The Brain sighed, "_This _is going to be a long fan fic… longer as it is, since it's 104 chapters long, to this date…"

He asked Setsuna, "Weren't you on a Japanese cartoon with a robot, a vampire, a ghost, and a couple other weird girls?"

Setsuna said, "Huh… I'd rather not reply."

* * *

><p>And so ended Cucumber's vacation in Washington D.C., as he began to work on Season Five, with his new staff. He had Setsuna as his butlermaid, The Brain as his intelligence wingman, and a few others he hired, for his workplace. But he considered the Nation's Capital his second home.

Cucumber smiled, "Why not? I was born in Syracuse."

A fat man in green skin approached Cucumber, "Hey, bro! I hear you're accepting characters in M&M!"

Cucumber said, "Indeed I do! Hey, you were in _"The Gang – IN-COLOR_"! Nice to meet you!"

Muscle Man said, "Yeah. I finished shooting my bit parts, including promo spots for the fic."

Cucumber asked, "So, what are your qualifications?"

Mitch said, "I am a worker at the City Park. And I can eat nothing but food, when I have the crave!"

Cucumber said, "Nice. You got some skill."

Muscle Man smiled, "Thanks. I have huge work ethic… and a huge gut."

He then grinned, "You know who _else _have huge work ethic?"

Cucumber yelled, "**NO!** GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! LAY OFF YOUR MOM JOKES, WILL YA? SHEESH!"

Muscle Man crawled back, as he was scared, as Cucumber continued yelling at him, "YOU'RE A FREAK! GO AWAY! WE'RE HAVING A FUN TIME, UNTIL _YOU _SHOWED UP, MUSCLE MAN! OOOOH! GO HAVE SOME COFFEE, WITH CREAM, OR SOMETHING! BECAUSE _I'LL _TELL _YOU _SOMETHING, THIS IS A HAPPY PLACE!"

He sighed in disappointment, as Muscle Man ran away, crying. Cucumber called to him, "Oh, by the way! You're hired!"

Muscle Man sobbed, as he was running away, "THANKS, BRO!"

Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "What can I say? I'm a nice guy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act 2 – Sewer Patrol<em>**

* * *

><p>At a British city, Michelle Nevins and Asahi Sakurai walked down the street, as Michelle told her everything that happened, during her time off. Asahi smiled, "How nice of you. It must be tough to become very popular."<p>

Michelle asked, "So, how did it feel to be a giant robot?"

Asahi replied, "It's okay… But I almost feel like Gold Lightan. I'm a great fighter, learning my stats."

Michelle stated, "So, can you get me to be a giant robot woman? You should teach me a thing or two."

She then fantasized about her and Asahi, as giant robots. Asahi was her Mech-Asahi form, with chrome skin and her pop idol attire, while Michelle had long titanium hair, chrome skin, and wearing an onyx shirt and sapphire jeans. They were fully robotic and started to brawl. As they locked fists, Michelle-Bot kissed Mech-Asahi. Mech-Asahi blushed, and then they started to make out.

Michelle blushed, still fantasizing, as Asahi asked, "Uh… I don't think that'll work… Besides, you'd have to be chosen, rather than becoming one. I only do it, out of instinct."

Michelle flushed red and said, "Mech-Asahi… I love you…"

As they continued to walk, a voice called out, "HELP!"

Michelle asked, "What was that?"

They ran to an open manhole and heard the screams. Michelle called, "Alright! We're here! Fear not, Michelle Nevins has arrived to save you!"

Asahi called, "And I'm Asahi Sakurai! I'll help you out!"

Michelle barked, "BEAT IT, Asahi Gynoid! This one's mine!"

A male voice called, from the sewer, "Could you help me? I'm kind of trapped here, after I fell into a hole!"

Michelle called, "Hang on! I see a ladder! Just wait a-… tick?"

She sniffed it and said, "Uh, where did you land?"

The man said, "I fell in the sewer."

Michelle gagged, "The se-, AUGH!"

Asahi asked, "Why couldn't you climb out, yourself?"

The man called, "If I climbed out, then I wouldn't be calling for help, now would I?"

Asahi said, "Well, you could've yelled "_Oh, Help! I'm trapped in a sewer!"._ Then, where would it lead you?"

The man called, "What would _that _have done?"

Michelle snuffed, "Saved _me _a trip."

The man called, "Hey, if you ladies can't save me, could you, at least, get Superman to save me?"

Michelle yelled, "Superman?! Why would you need him? Asahi and I are superheroes, too!"

The man said, "I don't know! Are you?"

Asahi said, "We were just talking, and my powers is singing… and turning into a giant robot. Miss Michelle is an expert in Boxing and Karate."

Michelle called to him, "Yes! And I said that we're part of The Gang!"

The man said, "Oh. You never said that you were in a gang! I thought it was a joke!"

Michelle yelled, "A JOKE?!"

He said, "Yeah… It's to keep me distracted from my horrible pain!"

Asahi said, "It's no joke."

The man said, "Good. Because it wasn't funny. Ooh…"

Michelle held onto a rope and called, "Look, Asahi and I will throw a rope down to you."

The man said, "A rope?! Can't you come and save me, from down here?"

Michelle yelled, "From the sewer?!"

The man called, "Superman would do it!"

Michelle argued with him, "Well, _he's not here_!"

"Could you go get him?"

"Look! Just grab onto the rope and we'll pull you up!"

"Oh! Or maybe you can get those turtles fellas with the bandanas on their heads. I don't think they'd mind the stench, down here, too much. I fact, I think they might enjoy it!"

"YOU, sir, are an incredibly remarkable twit! You know?"

"In fact, I think they'd _live _in the sewers!"

Michelle roared, as she was completely angry, "LISTEN, WOULD YOU **_PLEASE_** JUST STOP TALKING AND GRAB ONTO THE ROPE, ALRIGHT?"

The rope tugged, but…

"WAAAAUGH!"

**SPLASH!  
><strong>Michelle was pulled into the sewer.

"Ew… Gross…" she gagged, from below.

Asahi called out, "Michelle, _now _can I save you and your friend from the sewer?"

Michelle barked, from below, "Oh, fine!"

Eventually, they were rescued.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So much for the short EXTRA parts.<br>We return to Cucumber's main story, in the next chapter…_**


	135. Yuki and Haruka: Parted (Part 2)

At the hotel, Percival and Eri were at the desk, as they showed a picture of Sora to the clerk. He said that the girl is located in Room 310. Percival thank him, as they headed to the elevator.

"Sir, madam! You cannot go in there!" The clerk shouted.

Percival returned to the desk and flashed his badge, "Sir… You see nothing. We'll be joined by a third person. She'll be here, soon. Let her in."

He left, as May whispered, "Right. I should join him… just so I am sure…"

She popped up and said, "Sir, I'm with them."

He whispered, "Oh. You're the third person. Room 310, ma'am."

She walked off, smiling in joy.

**XXXXX**

Yukino left the house, as she arrived by the hotel. She sighed, "Awesome day. I met Akito, and ever since then, he's been nice to me. I haven't seen him, since he left."

She looked at the hotel and thought, "Nice. Maybe I'll find some refuge, in here. And I hope I can find refuge, while the danger happens."

She stepped inside at the Dippin' Pocky Hotel, hoping to find a room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 118<br>Yuki and Haruka: Parted (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p>Yukino got her room key. It was Room 312. She arrived in her room and entered it. She sat by the bed, as she sighed, relaxing in the bed.<p>

"Finally… a place to rest for the night… away from the hell I suffered."

A voice called from 310, "Sora, I hope you shall stay safe, away from those two…"

"Huh?" Yukino asked, "Who said that?"

She overheard Matt and Sora talking. We cut to Room 310, as Sora was on her bed, a bit upset.

Matt said, "I am so happy that you're safe. In this case, I don't want to lose you. You're my Love Wife."

Sora smiled, "I am so glad… But I feel bad about this… Just because I am a Love Wife, it doesn't mean I feel no emotions. I sure do miss the days of being normal."

Matt remarked, "No… Don't be that way. It'll be fine, as long as you understand."

Sora then asked, "Matt… Do you often dream?"

"Huh?

"You often dream of life, after romance?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well… I _am _a robot, after all. Sometimes I dream of life, as a normal woman. I _am _married to you, but it's so scary."

"Don't be afraid… You still got me."

"I know… And just because we love each other, I'll never lose you. _That's _my life, with love…"

She held him and said, "Kiss me. I want your body."

They shared a kiss, as we cut to Yukino. She was completely sickened by it.

"There's an ideal couple, acting like it is a Sci-Fi movie…" she said, "But I hope nothing bad happens."

The door pounded, as she groaned, "This situation deteriorated fast…"

Outside, Eri and Percival were at Room 312. She then said, "Percival, do you think we got the right room?"

"Hopefully so. We don't have any breaks."

"Why do you want to break in?"

"I got this. Neptuneman hired me to protect Haruka… but the AROS situation seemed a bit odd, if you ask me."

"Fine. But I'll deal with this bastard. AROS is perfectly in my sensors."

She opened the door and said, "Door open. We got her."

She pushed the door and Percival aimed her gun, "FREEZE, ROBOT STEALER!"

Yukino gasped, as she raised her arms up, "ACK! DON'T SHOOT!"

He then thought, "Huh? Is that Yukino? Better play along."

He said, "You look like her, AROS. Seemed Ishida left her here. We need to ask you, Robot Love Wife."

Yukino gasped, "Robot Love Wife?! I'm not her! She's-!"

Eri smiled and said, "There is no need. Once we have you disabled and capture your husband, we shall reprogram you, AROS Unit."

"AROS Unit? You got it all wrong! I'm _not _an AROS Unit!"

Eri formed her hand into an electric stungun, as Yukino gasped, "The blonde… You're an android?"

Eri smiled, "Correct. I am E.R.I. – _Feral Beauty's Experimental Robotic Intern_. I am designed to help out and subdue all people and objects, by restraining them. Now, please… hold still, young AROS Unit."

Percival said, "Do it."

Yukino pleaded, as she was on the ground, "NO, PLEASE! NOT THAT! DON'T HURT ME! HELP! MURDER! **RAAAAAAAAPE!**"

"Yuki?"

May appeared by the doorway and saw her. Yukino gasped, "Huh? May?"

She saw her and was in tears, "May… Is that you?"

May cheered, as she was in tears, "YUKI! IT'S YOU!"

Eri thought, "Hubba-wha?"

May ran to Yukino, as they hugged together. May cried, "AW, YUKI! I am so happy to see you again!"

Yukino smiled, "After 14 chapters, we reunite, right?"

Percival halted Eri, "Eri Unit, stand down."

Eri said, "But how can an AROS Unit befriend an unorthodox unit?"

Yukino barked, "I'M HUMAN, YOU BLONDE SKANK-O-TRON!"

Eri bowed and said, "Disregard, madam. My apologies."

She said to herself, "_Memo to self: add thermal scans to system upgrades… Memo saved…_"

Percival said, "I'm sorry for the mistake, Miyazawa. And here we thought that it was an AROS Love Wife."

He thought, as he was pissed off, "Fuck! I _had _to pick the wrong room!"

Yukino asked, "Uh, what _is _an AROS Love Wife?"

May said, "Yeah, I wanna know… solely. What's an AROS?"

They fell in a THUD, all of them, as Yukino laughed in sheer anger, "Eh, ha, ha, ha… Same old Haruka…"

Percival said, "I'm afraid your friend, _Sora_, is actually an AROS Love Wife. Eri?"

Eri beeped and said, "An AROS is a domestic love wife android, built to please the husband of the house. They are designed for cooking, cleaning, and other various duties a real wife can do. About 1,000 units were sold, but were all recalled, after one unit, _Model #B1Y0-024_, went sentient and disobeyed her programming. That unit was under the name _Sora Takenouchi_, married to Matt Ishida, who we believe that he stolen or purchased her. But there was no inquiry of her purchase."

* * *

><p>The Brain said, as he addressed Eri's explanation, "As the Experimental Robotic Intern said, an item of mechanical proportion, whether a washing machine, television, computer, or a 3-coil plasma thermal disruptor, can only be bought fair and square. Once bought in an electronic store, it is recorded, for its purchase, should the payer buy it for credit. Cash does not record it. Usually it takes a lot of money to own a robot, such as the Advanced Romantic Operating System robotic wife, or in this case, a cybernetic humanoid. However, in real life, purchases, such as computers, machines, or various items cannot be recorded on the computers, unless bought with credit. But it is likely that whoever purchases the item, cash, check, or credit, would be recorded in the system. To put it personally, I once bought a $45,000 satellite, in one of my plans to take over the world. There was NO refund, but I had to pay the money back, once I was caught, red-handed, for spending a house budget. Oh, Mayura Ichikawa is crying somewhere, out in the alternate worlds."<p>

* * *

><p>Yukino said, "So, you're saying that a robot wife is in this hotel?"<p>

May cried, "It cannot be her! I helped her, and she cared for me, when I was lonely! She was like Yuki, and she was very special. I doubt that she is a robo-wife! Maybe Yuki, but _not _Sora, or Aros, or WHATEVER!"

Yukino whispered, "You're not helping…"

Eri said, "Perhaps we checked the wrong room, sir."

Percival growled, "Ya think? Shit. I could've sworn he was here…"

Yukino tittered, "Uh, I'm afraid I know where they are. Next door."

She added, pointing to the left, "I overheard them talking… and…"

He said, "Let's roll."

They both stepped out, as they went to Room 310.

**SLAM!  
><strong>The door slammed on both Eri and Percival. Matt laughed, as he took Sora and ran out of the room.

"Checking out!" He laughed.

Eri beeped, as she malfunctioned, "_Error… E.R.I. Unit damaged…_"

Yukino and May stepped out, as Percival regained consciousness. Yukino cried, "They're getting away!"

Percival said, "Luckily, we had a tracking device in their car. Let's follow them!"

May smiled, "Right!"

Yukino said, "Come on!"

They all chased after Matt and Sora, as they headed downstairs. However, Matt and Sora escaped through the elevator.

In the elevator, Matt said, "Those rowdy guys are after me. Sora, please say that you stay with me…"

Sora cried, "What is your problem, Matt? I'm _not _programmed for escape situations! I am in love with you, in my heart!"

Matt barked, "DO YOU WANT TO BE SPARE PARTS?"

"No…"

"Then do as I say… Let us go and get to the car. I think we'll lose them."

They left the elevator, as they dashed to the car. They drove away, as May, Yukino, Eri, and Percival were hiding behind the pillar.

"Suckers," he smirked, "They are so crafty."

May said, "What'll we do? I don't believe Sora is a robot!"

Yukino said, in anger, "You do, once you get close to her. How can she even be remotely like me, in hair and body?"

May said, "I don't know… Genes?"

Eri beeped, as she sparked, "Jeans are a pair of denim pants. They are often similar to slacks and khaki jeans."

Percival growled, "Eri's breaking down. Haruka, Yukino, I need you to help me. Without Eri's sensor-reading, following AROS won't be easy."

Yukino said, "You fix your gynoid friend. May and I will stop her."

May saluted, "You can count on us!"

They ran out of the hotel, as Yukino asked, "May, what car does an AROS Android drive?"

"A 1999 Dodge Poro! It's a rare car, as Hikari said!"

The car drove off, as Yukino cried, "Aw, shit! They're getting away!"

Sora then viewed on the mirror, "Huh? Was that Haruka?"

Yukino said, "We'll have to charter a taxi."

She signaled to a taxi, as May stepped in. A man in a black business suit pulled her out and said, "Oh, no! You're not getting in! I'm in a hurry, kid! Haven't you ever heard of "_Me, first_"?"

Yukino snatched May and shouted, "And who the fuck you said to rudely yell at my friend, asshole? Haven't you ever heard of "_Ladies, First_"?"

The man shivered in fear, "Uh… go ahead… You, first… I'll take the next one."

Yukino and May entered the cab, as Yukino called to the cabbie, "Follow that car!"

The driver asked, "Are you sure, lady? Haven't you heard of saying "_please_"?"

Both girls groaned, "Uh…"

**XXXXX**

Five hours later, the cab continued to chase after Sora's car. Yukino said, "There it is! Whatever it takes, I'll pay you grandly for stopping that car."

May shouted, "He's getting away!"

The taxi continued to chase after the car, as Sora viewed the mirror. She thought, "No… It _is _her!"

Sora said, "We need to stop! Haruka needs me!"

He cried, "Why do you care for her? She almost knew you and your secret!"

Sora said, "You never said that."

He replied, "Sora, understand this… Haruka may be sweet, but she wants to expose you, too. Kids like her are too gossipy."

Sora stopped the car and shouted, "Well, be that as it may, Haruka was a good friend! And she can keep a secret!"

"But Sora… I cannot lose you…"  
>"Matt, this game is over!"<p>

She stepped out of the car, as she called out, "Haruka!"

May shouted, "SORA!"

She called to the cabbie, "Stop the car!"

Sora went by the car, as May stepped out. Yukino said, "Keep the meter running. They may get away."

Matt cried, "SORA! You have to go!"

May said, "You… You're a robot? You should've said so… A few of my friends are robots."

Sora confessed, "I am sorry. But I didn't want you to be scared of me. The truth is Matt is protective over my secret. I _am _his Love Wife unit."

Yukino said, "So, _you're _Sora. Thank you for caring for Haruka."

Sora smiled, "Oh. So you must be Haruka's friend, Yuki."

"Yukino, actually. And, thank you, since you're a robot girl."

Sora blushed, as Matt said, "Look, you got to see her, now will you please go? We have to escape!"

Yukino called, "NOT SO FAST! I want to know, you jerk! How could you protect a _recalled_ Love Wife?"

"Recalled?" Sora asked.

Matt sobbed, "You don't understand! Sora… She was the one for me… and she's gone… I never knew of her, a lot… and we got married… and that is why I bought her, my AROS Love Wife."

_He explained his story, "On our second year anniversary, Sora wanted to travel the world… But she disappeared, after she went to Aruba. She said to me that she wanted to travel the world in 80 days. She finished Asia, Europe, Africa, and South America… but she was stuck in Central America, and they presumed her dead. It broke my heart.  
>But then, I had a prayer answered, on seeing my lovely wife, Sora, again. I purchased one of the robot wives, an AROS, and she looked exactly like Sora. She even sounded like Sora. It cost me 3 months' worth of rent to purchase her. So, I traveled the world, in order to buy a new apartment for my new wife. When she looked at me, she was happy to see me, and knew of my name. It was magical… For an AROS, I was happy…<br>Until I learned that she had to be recalled… I told her that she was working fine… until the men wanted to take her away. And that's when I ran into the man in the suit, from Feral Beauty, and his intern. He was lying… He wanted to separate me and Sora!"_

He pleaded, "You cannot do this to me! Sora Takenouchi was the love of my life, and now she's dead! She's gone! And I want to see her, as a robot wife, since I _can_ replace her! You cannot replace the one I love, but _I _loved her! Can't you two see that?"

Yukino was devastated, "Wow… I'm… Well… I'm lost. I never knew you kept a robot, even one to resemble your dead wife… I am so sorry."

May shouted, "You're lying! Matt, you cannot be serious! That Sora _isn't _an AROS! She's your wife! She loved you, no matter where you go… She even watched over you, and even _cooked_ and _cleaned_ for you, and worried over you. Sora… You believe me, right?"

Matt said, "Kid, I'm sorry. But she _is _my Love Wife. Sora is gone forever… and I am happy, with her. You cannot break up our romance… No… You cannot break it apart, not even you two ladies… YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LOVE!"

Yukino barked, "Speak for yourself! I'm married to my husband, and have 3 kids! Don't lump me as troubled love, you heartless prick!"

Matt said, "Forgive me, but it is too late…"

He approached her and held her arm, "Come on, Sora. Let's go. We have to go."

Sora did not move. She was sad, as she was hurt by Matt and May's words. He cried, "SORA! COME ON! We have to go! NOW!"

Sora stayed in place, as she whispered, "No…"

Matt shouted, "Are you crazy?"

Sora said, with tears rolling down her eyes, "No. I am not. I don't want to run away… I want to be in love with you… Matt."

May asked, "What is going on?"

Sora spoke, "I _am _sorry. I miss you so much… Matt…"

Matt gasped, as Yukino and May were confused. Yukino asked, "Wait… You mean _you're_… Sora Takenouchi?"

Sora beeped and said, "Affirmative… I am Sora Takenouchi, a love wife… built to resemble Matt's wife… I _am _an AROS, but Sora's spirit and soul is within me."

Matt whispered, "It… It cannot be true… Sora?"

Sora sobbed, as she explained, "You didn't buy me, Matt. Tai did… He dated me, like I was a cute girlfriend… but he gave me away, to you. He realized that you were the one I wanted. To tell you the truth, I _did_ die, but barely. I was lost in Cuba, stuck in a hurricane. And then, the worlds and cities started to warp…"

May whispered, "The World Fusion…"

Yukino said, "Don't tell me…"

Sora held Matt and said, "And when I awoke, my body was inside this animatronic doll. And I was given to Tai. After three months with him… He gave me to you, after I told him who I was… and who I am… I still love you, Matt… but I don't want to run… I don't want to be with you, if you're being such a worried person. I love you…"

Matt whimpered, "Sora… Please tell me it's not true… Please stay with me…"

Sora hugged him and said, "I… am sorry… Matt, I don't want to leave you… I never do… I… didn't… want to…"

She powered down, as her batteries died down. She dropped to her knees, as Matt was crying. May wept, "Miss Sora…"

Yukino held May, by the shoulder, and said, "She chose to die, than to run… Sora… She can rest now…"

Matt continued to hug his motionless wife, as he sobbed, "I'm sorry… Sora, forgive me… Don't ever leave me… You could've said so, and then I'd… I'd…"

He cried, as May took Sora.

Yukino said, "May?"

May said to her, "I got this. Relax."

She whispered, "She needed to recharge. Allow me to help you…"

She opened her back panel and dug her hand inside. She closed her eyes and thought, "Aya… If this is what you want, I'll try hard to concentrate and use this power… to even revive a young Love Wife…"

She said to Matt, "Step back."

She closed her eyes, and glowed white. As she was glowing, she remembered the words from Aya, back at the Broken Shades.

_Aya was with May, in her red sweater, as she said, "Remember, even if you don't remember that you had any powers, try to concentrate… because, if your friends are your most important thing in the world, then you must do it for them. And even though you have yet to control it, promise that you cannot steer away from it."_

_May said, "So, how do I do it?"_

_Aya responded, "Focus… Concentrate and focus on your heart, so you can even help everyone in these worlds."_

_May closed her eyes and held her hand out. She whispered, "Focus… Focus…"_

_Aya nodded, "That's it. Concentrate… And focus… Open up your inner power, and heal all that you seek…"_

_May then glowed in a white aura, as she whispered, "My… inner… power…"_

May stopped glowing, as Sora stood up. She whispered, "_Fully charged…_"

Sora looked at Matt and cringed, "Matt?"

Matt sobbed, "Sora… You're alive."

Sora hugged Matt, as she cried, "Oh, I am so happy!"

As they hugged, Yukino was crying. She said, "May… You did it."

May went on her knees and moaned, "Man… What a power…"

Yukino said, "Amazing! You just recharged a Love Wife with your powers!"

May barked, "WHAT Powers?"

She whispered, "Not in front of the couple… They could be in danger, if anyone found out."

Yukino giggled, "I knew you'd learn from me, you little kid, you."

They hugged, as Percival and Eri arrived. He called, "Matt Ishida…"

Matt called, "It's fine… I surrender."

Sora asked, "Matt?"

Percival said in confusion, "Uh… Okay, then?"

Matt then said to Sora, "Sora… Promise me that you wait for me…"

She said, "For how long?"

Matt said, as he walked to Percival, holding handcuffs, "Oh, as how long as I can, in jail… when I get out… that is. Wait for me, Sora."

Sora whispered, "I'll always love you… Matt Ishida… See you soon… I'll even call you, during visitation hours."

Percival handcuffed Matt and said, "You are under arrest for _grand theft android_, _resisting arrest_, _harboring a recalled robot love wife_, and _assaulting a Feral Agent_. You have the right to remain silent…"

As he continued, Sora said to Yukino, "I hope you care for _your _family, too, Miss Yuki. And also, take care of Haruka… She's lonely, without you."

Yukino smiled, "Whether I am human or not, I'll see to it that I'll watch her. I'm sure Matt will get a light sentence."

Sora said, "Whatever sentence he gets, I'll wait for him…"

She approached Percival said, "Sir… Do you mind if I give my report? It's time I tell the truth about me."

Percival said, "Aren't you a recalled robot?"

May said, "She's a ghost in a machine! She's Sora Takenouchi!"

Yukino said, "Matt said that she died in a tour, around the world."

Matt replied, "It's true… I was so blind that I forgot about her."

Percival said, "Well, for what it's worth, the _law _is the _law! _Matt assaulted me, which is a _Feral _offense."

He smiled, "But I'll see what I can do. Miss Takenouchi, you can come with. But NO touching your spouse, until the sentence is made."

Sora bowed, "Yes, Sir."

They left to Percival's car, as Eri beeped, behind the wheel, "Welcome to Prison Road… We hope you picked a right moment to think about life. Too bad you blew it, loser."

Percival barked, "Eri, a sock in it!"

Eri pouted, "Yes, sir…"

They drove away, as Yukino said to May, "What do you say we go home?"

May smiled and said, "Sure… I am glad to see you again. Wouldn't you like to come home with me?"

Yukino said, "Okay… but for a little while. There's so much I want to share with you… and I don't think you'll like it."

They walked together, hand-to-hand, as they returned to the Broken Shades Motel – _their _home. The cabbie, however, wasn't happy.

"Uh… Who's gonna pay for the fare?" He asked.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, far away from town, Dawn and Aya were lost in a city, still looking for May.

Dawn called, "HARUKA! WHERE ARE YOU? HARUKA!"

Aya thought, "That's funny… I could've sworn I sense her… I even tried calling Hanajima… but no answer."

She said, "We should go back home. Maybe Haruka came home, by herself."

Dawn said, "You're right. I think we better pack up…"

She then asked, "One problem… How do we get back?"

They were hopelessly lost. But eventually, they returned to the Broken Shades, in three days.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yukino and May reunited, as they spent the next three days, together. And during that time, tragedy, disaster, and complex fear came to pass.<br>We begin with The Gang's trip in Miyagami City, including Kandy's secret, followed by Targus City's upcoming nightmare. And then, we view why Tohru Honda has returned.  
>Followed by Excel and Rachel, learning of Ran Moore's secret… and then the LSAAWS begin their final battle, while The Gang gets to the bottom of this Miyagami Mystery…<br>What will happen during those three days?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't miss the next exciting chapter!<em>**

* * *

><p>Dawn remarked to the 4th wall, "Hey, if any of you tell us where the Broken Shades is, let us know, won't you?"<p> 


	136. Onigiri's Revival (Part 1)

At Miyagami Academy, Mizuki arrived at Wakana Hirata's office. She said, "Nanaho and Kuon, and possibly everybody else… Something is definitely wrong here…"

She opened the door and saw Hirata, a woman with long magenta hair and big breasts, sitting in her chair. She approached her and said, "Doctor! Good timing! Forgive me for intruding, but I need your help… You see, Nanaho Kinjo and Kuon Ginga… they are dolls… even toys. I was wondering if you could help me examine them."

She held her shoulder and asked, "Doctor? Miss Hirata? HEY!"

She pulled her, as she bent down, showing a key on her back. She also has a syringe on her right hand, and has a very cute smile on her face.

"No… This is impossible! She's a toy, too?" She thought, as she used her iPhone to examine her life signs. She then read that she is really Wakana Hirata. She then said that it defies everything.

Mizuki said, "I better wind her up and ask her what is going on here…"

She wound her spring, as Wakana bent up a bit, with every turn.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Kandy showed herself to Steven and said, "Here… This is what you wanted."

Her eyes were shown. They were shiny, with a bright amber color, with no pupils. She said, "I'm sorry you had to see this, Steven…"

Steven gasped, "You're… You're… Uh… What are you?"

Kandy then said, as she unzipped her black suit. She said, "It may look sexual, but it's not… Trust me…"

Under her tight-fitting leather suit, she was an extra set of arms and sobbed, "I'm… I'm a freak!"

She cried, as her extra arms held him. Steven whispered, "Wow… She's a four-armed woman…"

He asked her, "Why didn't you tell me you were a four-armed shokan?"

"I'm not a Shokan… I'm a freak of nature… I was once a human being… but…"

Her upper part of her suit dropped down, as she was in her white bra, and with four arms.

Steven said, "Believe me, Steven Cooke think all women are hot, but I don't think I enjoy extra arms… How _did _you get those arms?"

Kandy confessed, "It was long before I saw you in Central City…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 119<br>Onigiri's Revival (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p>Kandy explained her story, "You see… Before I met you, I worked down at the bar as a waitress. I was handing out drinks and earning tips. It was great, since I was a sexy piece of arse. And then one day, there was a bar brawl going on, and it involved two men in special nuclear suits. They started to trash the place and destroy the bar. I was one of the victims… and ended up inside the bar, as it was destroyed, on the inside-out.<br>I managed to survive the contaminated bar brawl, but none of my fellow employees survived… I got up and felt very hurt. But as I was recuperating, a bulge came from my waist… and I became this mutant freak, with four arms… In other words, I was a freak, period. I didn't want anyone to see me. So, when my arms grew the same size as my first ones, I hid it and escaped with my boss's motorcycle, which I stole from, since he's dead. That's okay. I was out of a job, anyway. No one wanted a four-armed girl… and no one wanted to love a freak… except for those guys from the Miami Dolphins and Buffalo Bills… and not even Shang Tsung liked me. He said he had one female Shokan, already, and he didn't want a mortal with four arms. I was an outcast… I was a freak of nature, ever since the accident, so I traveled the world, to hope I can find someone to understand. That was until I met you… and well…"

She hugged him with her arms… and her extra arms caressing his hip. Steven whispered, "No, Kandy… I don't really think-."

Kandy said, "It is because I am a freak?"

Steven said, "NO! Steven Cooke likes you, either way. But I don't know if I can accept a four-armed woman as my lover. Besides, I would, but Steven Cooke had his heart broken, recently! You have to understand! Steven Cooke will care for you, no matter who you are."

He removed her extra arms and barked, "And will you STOP IT? I said I'm not dating anyone!"

She apologized, "Sorry. They had a mind of their own. But anyway, are you sure you get me? I mean, I am not contaminated. I just got DECONed."

Steven said, "No, you don't get it. You care for me, even though you love me, but I wanted to be friends with you. Steven Cooke is okay… but it takes time. I cannot date you, at all. But we can still hang out… just not here. I mean, kidnapping me, for affections? Not cool, homey!"

Kandy hugged her with all her arms and said, "Sexy Steven… Thank you… I'm sorry I did all this."

She said, "You can leave me…"

She zipped her suit back up and put on her shades. She whispered, "But promise me… I want to see you again… or at least, arrest me. You _are _a cop, right?"

Steven said, "I _am _an AAW agent… so, yeah. How about you tell your story, as we head back outside? My friends need me… so…"

Kandy blushed, as she held his hand, with BOTH her left hands. She then said, "Sexy Steven… I… I want you… and also, thank you for understanding me. I feel better now."

Steven then said, as he blushed, "You know… Steven Cooke can handle a four-armed woman than a gynoid, any day… but…"

"Yeah?"

They both went closer, as Steven and Kandy kissed each other. Steven held her waist, as Kandy unzipped her suit, caressing Steven's shoulders with her upper arms, and digging into his pants, with her lower arms. They continued to kiss, as Kandy whispered, "Do me… right here…"

"But what about my friends?"

"It'll be a short while, Steven… then you can leave. Don't worry about me, honey…"

She winked, "or should I say… Homey?"

They made out on the floor, with clothes strewn about.

* * *

><p>Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "NO sex scenes in MY Season! I mean, Steven Cooke and Kandy Potter are married. I once attended their wedding. A lovely couple, yes…"<p>

* * *

><p>At Wakana's office, Mizuki finished winding her up. Wakana started to move, as she started moving like a wind-up doll, "Hello. Want to have a shot? Want to have a shot? I'll make you feel better. Let's examine your allergies… Shall we check your temperature? Open wide. Have some medicine."<p>

She continued talking, as Mizuki was confused. She whispered, "It's not like Miss Wakana to be robotic."

She wound down, "Have a seeeeeee…"

She froze, as Mizuki examined her. She whispered, "This is bad. What is going on here? Kidnapped girls, Rino and Kaori doubles, and now, toy teachers, students, and a wind-up doll nurse! Things like this just don't happen! Steven is missing, the others are locating him, and Kanade Jinguji may be responsible… unless _she _got affected by the _Moji Mikisa_, also!"

She then said, "I have to return to Nanaho and Kuon, before it is too late…"

She rushed back, as Rino the Budo and Kaori Neptune watched on, hearing the whole thing.

Kaori Neptune said, "Mizuki the Robot knew too much… She knew of our master's work."

Rino the Budo added, "I agree. We must hurry. Miss Kanade must not know… yet…"

They dashed off, running in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hanajima confronted Tohru Honda, as she was laughing evilly, with blue eyes and pale dead skin. She smirked, "So… You think got rid of me, Hanajima?"<p>

Hana said, "Tohru… How can it be so? You're dead!"

Tohru heaved, "I'm not dead… I am_ undead_. No, _I _am _immortal_."

Hanajima said, "But Haruka destroyed you!"

Tohru smiled, "Oh, yes, she did… but not completely."

She held her arm out and said, "_This _arm survived the blast. But luckily, it took time for me to regenerate my entire body, using the cells of all evil beings, including Cell, my former slave. You see, once my precious tower was destroyed, I vowed to get revenge on Haruka and Miyazawa… But then I remember… It was _you _that brought her here, to begin with. So, what better way than to start my revenge… than with you."

Hanajima said, "You won't kill _me_, Tohru Honda. Yes, we have defeated you, but we have ways of taking you down. No matter how hard you try, you'll always fail… But I respect you, since you and I were friends. So, please… Don't kill Haruka… Kill _me_… You want it so, go ahead… and when you do… Haruka will get you."

Tohru smiled, as she reached for her pocket, "A wise decision, Hanajima… You have obeyed your future ruler, proudly. But… Who said that I was gonna _kill_ you?"

She pulled out a silver device and asked, "Remember _this_, Hana?"

Hanajima recognized the device she had. She cried, "A laser cannon… GASP! The roboticizer! How did-?"

Tohru said, "I had it with me, in case I wanted robot slaves, when I ruled them all… But I figured, why not you?"

Hanajima pleaded, "No. You cannot do this."

"OH? And why not? You helped those heroes, and NOT ONCE, you gave a damn about me! Well, it ends now! I'm going to use you… and make you my slave. The tables have turned… Hanajima. _You_… obey _me_, my slave."

"You won't get away with this… I _will _break out of your hold."

Tohru said, as she grinned evilly, "Not this time. FIRE AWAY!"

She blasted Hanajima with the laser, directly at her chest, as Hanajima screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hanajima started to glow, as she was standing in place. Tohru laughed evilly, as Hanajima's skin turned chrome and sleek. She had robotic joints and LED purple eyes. Her long black hair became shiny and metallic. She the spoke in a robotic voice, "Tohru Honda… I obey you, Tohru Honda."

Tohru laughed evilly, as Hanajima bowed to her, "Onigiri… I hear, and I obey… Your every word…"

Tohru laughed, "YES! YES! I LIVE AGAIN! And now… Haruka… Miyazawa… You shall be mine… once I have roboticized the ones you hold dear to your heart. And it starts with _you_, The Gang… Enjoy your delicious Miyagami Academy… because _she _will make nice toys out of you… _permanently_…"

She laughed evilly, as Hanajima laughed robotically.

* * *

><p>Back at Miyagami Academy, The Gang failed in their search for Steven, as Mizuki returned to the others.<p>

"Guys! We have bad news!" She said.

Peter asked, "What is wrong, Miz?"

Mizuki sobbed, "It's this place… We're being overrun by toy girls… This place… It has to be Rino and Kaori's doing!"

Farra asked, "How so?"

Mizuki said, "Well, when I went to repair Kuon and Nanaho, they were gone! And when I went to find Rino… all I found… was _him_!"

She held up Pucchan, as she was in Mizuki's right hand. He said, "Hi, kids! Pucchan is back in a starring role…"

Heather asked, "How did you do that?"

Pucchan said, "I'm afraid that you guys are being set-up. Rino and Kaori are _really _the evil twins."

Farra asked, "You know everything? How is this happening? You mean Rino Rando and Kaori Izumi are _really _responsible?"

Peter said, "This is shocking… Steven Cooke is gone… as Rino and Kaori are going to ruin us. I know what they're doing, and I don't like it."

Heather stated, "So, you think Rino and Kaori are behind all this?"

Mizuki said, "BINGO! There's _no way_ they were with Kanade Jinguji. I saw them, without Pucchan. But what I do not understand why they, all of a sudden, attack us and declare this place as perfect? This is _not _the Rino and Kaori we know!"

Peter asked, "Isn't it clear that we may have been set-up? Who was the one that hired us to join in this assignment?"

_Kanaka said, "In any case, you five are needed in a routine assignment. I want you to go to a city, somewhere in Japan, and patrol the area. A Miss Kanade Jinguji has hired you five, to help out a certain task. Reasons to believe that certain girls in Miyagami are disappearing… or killed… or whatever. I want you to find out what is going on there."_

The Gang gasped, "Kanade Jinguji!"

Farra said, "I cannot believe it… Kanade Jinguji hired us, and this is happening!"

She thought, "If this is a hoax…"

Mizuki said, "Peter's right. I believe the five of us have been set up. Anyway, we better find that shack and examine these girls… and then… We find Kanade Jinguji. But first, we find Steven Cooke, and soon. He has to know everything."

"Then wait, no more!"

Steven Cooke returned, as he was exhausted, "Steven Cooke has arrived, again!"

Peter, Heather, and Farra cheered, "STEVEN!"

Steven laughed, "Hey, guys? Did you miss me?"

Mizuki shouted, "Where the hell have you been?"

Steven said, "I'll tell you later. So, where's my favorite _broheim_, Rino?"

Mizuki looked away and said, "Steven, we have to return to the school… and we have questions to ask Kanade Jinguji. I'll explain later."

Pucchan said, "Let me tell him, Robot."

Mizuki huffed, "Do _not_ call me a robot, you damn puppet!"

The Gang walked together, as they talked. Heather, however, was concerned by Steven's sweat on his collar.

She asked, "So… Where were you? You didn't have any _fun _with a Miyagami girl, did you?"

"Uh, no… But I'll explain, later… if you promise to keep it a secret… until the mission is finished."

"Right. It's with me."

Steven then thought, "Normally, Steven Cooke would be happy that he had sex… but not now. Mizuki has got to fill me in on what I missed."

He then looked far away and said, "Farewell, Kandy… We'll meet again, my four-armed doll…"

Back at the small shack, Kandy then sighed, as she rested. She then said, "Steven… Cooke… You were such an animal!"

She then said, "Whatever you are doing, I'm going to find out. It's the least I can do. After all, four arms are better than two."

She zipped up and put on her helmet. She then went outside and tailed The Gang.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Things could go from bad to worse… Is Kanade Jinguji involved in this disaster? Are Rino and Kaori the evil masterminds? And who will Onigiri use next, as her slaves?<br>The answers lie ahead in our next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

><p>The Brain then said, "Hello. I am the Brain. At the request to Cucumber, I offered him to bring Steven Cooke back, since the fans of the ever arrogant Gang member, and husband to Kandy Potter, a British-born android from another <em>Miz-K Takase <em>series, wanted to see more of him.  
>Well, you shall hear it from the editor. In our next chapter, Setsuna Sakurazaki makes her return to <em>Miyazawa &amp; May<em>, in Chapter 120 – _Onigiri's Revival (Part 2)._ She will be involved in the whole Rachel Moore scandal, in a brief cameo… with a shocking twist in behind the truth of Rachel's carnal pleasures; also, the continuation of the Miyagami Academy mystery, which features the battle between Hell Missionaries and The Gang, in full force. And we shall also start the Targus City storyline… as we countdown to… well, let us just say that Cucumber will have his own chapters, involved in this scenario. Don't miss it. I know _I_ will.  
>Thank you."<p> 


	137. Onigiri's Revival (Part 2)

Cucumber was in a stormy background, as he spoke to the 4th wall, "Terror… Terror in the night… The whipping, howling, unforgiving winds crash into one hundred and twenty clouds, and rain falls, no matter where you turn! There is NO escape. NO escaping the **_TRUE_** horror!"

He gasped, "A sudden silence… and then screaming thunder! LIGHTNING, FLOODS, TORNADOES, FAMINE, PESTILENCE, **FIRE, EARTHQUAKES!**  
><strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<strong>"

He then said, as he was by the weather board, in a smile, "…giving way to hazy afternoon sunshine. :D  
>I'll be back with the 5-day report forecast, after THIS!"<p>

(Narrator): With that, we introduce _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May" – Chapter 120_.

* * *

><p>Narue and Hyatt were in a living room, as Ran Moore was walking to the door. She said, "Forgive me, guys. But I think I should be the one who caused all this to Rachel."<p>

Narue asked, "Why you? You didn't do anything."

Hyatt said, "You're a nice robot."

Ran said, "Am I? Ever since Onigiri came here, it has been my sworn duty to protect everyone, including my master, Hatori!"

She pouted, "But Narumi and Rachel were my bigger worries… You see… I know all about cloning… and ever since Onigiri manipulated Rachel, I know how to cure her tendancies… of being a lesbian… You'd understand."

Narue asked, "Wait… What are you talking about?"

Ran Moore opened the door, with a light blue glow shining inside. She said, "Follow me… and I shall tell you everything."

Hyatt shivered, "I'm scared, "Narue-Chan… What about Senior?"

Narue said, "She'll come around…"

Ran stated, "Yeah, she will. She'll find out, eventually. You'll understand it, when we get here."

Ran left the door open, as Excel and Rachel rolled around on the floor, holding each other.

**XXXXX**

At Miyagami Academy, The Gang arrived at Kanade's office. They were concerned over her, as they believed that they were set up. In their opinion, they were right… but they had to be sure.

Steven knocked on the door, "Kanade! Come on out!"

He said, "This is ridiculous! You guys got attacked by Rino and Kaori, and yet they are imposters!"

Mizuki said, "I'm sorry. But they beat us up, without you. I believe that we need an explanation."

Pucchan said, "Why do you need to bother? I have been on the down low… since Kanade acted funny."

Farra asked him, "So, what do you know?"

"It's a long story, but I believe the time is right…"

Pucchan then explained, as Mizuki tried to open the door with her laser fingers, "You see, Kanade Jinguji wasn't like this. Despite that she had a sudden anger issue, she's also the reason why this place has become mixed up. She and Rino reunited, after the whole debacle in Canada, and suddenly, disaster struck… Girls were kidnapped, the two Vice-Presidents became dolls, and even Rino became one of them. It's a weird world, and Miyagami Academy was without the Covert Cutie, the Treasurer Chick, and those Assault Squad girls. It never was the same…  
>So, Kanade wished for a world that she can be happy, even while the girls are in a paradise. But I don't know what happened next. Kanade got her wish… but it felt uneasy."<p>

Peter asked, "What happened?"

Pucchan said, "The Best Student Council… They became toys… of evil…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 120<br>Onigiri's Revival (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p>He continued, "Kanade Jinguji wanted to stay friends with her fellow girls, but she had no idea how."<p>

He stated, as Rino the Budo and Kaori Neptune were listening, from behind the wall, "She was visited by a mysterious woman and she told her that she needed to _Wind-up a flying student, to graduate_. Of course, she meant that she can make them her playmates… not to be M-rated, by that I meant that she wants her friends to play with her."

Mizuki said, "So, that would explain them as toys? The girls are _all_ dolls, right?"

Steven said, "Even the teachers. The hot nurse, Hirata, is a wind-up doll!"

Mizuki stated, "Correct, Steven. We're just happy to be a part of this mission, so we can nip this in the button, sewn on by Kanade Jinguji."

Heather asked, "So, what happened next?"

Pucchan said, "Well, Kanade got her wish, and she had an incredible power that can make her students into playthings. In fact, Rino and Kaori also happened to be her dolls, too. I never knew why, but those two are closer to Kanade, more than anyone else."

He added, "But overtime, they started to forget and leave Kanade's play world… You see, while they are like dolls, they can be tossed away, like some kind of old teddy bear or fire truck. No. Instead, all you get is a great big pile of discarded toys. But she kept them, and she never left this place, without it…"

Rino called, "Pucchan! That is enough!"

She and Kaori appeared, unmasked. Rino confessed, "It's true… We _are _dolls… But it wasn't Kanade's fault! She overdid her powers!"

Kaori said, "Yeah! Above all else, Kanade Jinguji has flipped her lid, after everything that transpired."

Mizuki said, "Well, let's find out. It's time we see Kanade Jinguji, right now. She hired us to watch over Miyagami Academy… So, it's fitting that we ask her."

Mizuki opened the door and everyone went in. They saw Kanade's desk, as Mizuki looked at the chair.

"Kanade Jinguji!" She said, "Explain to us why all the girls have disappeared, while Rino and Kaori, your friends, are modified as your toys!"

She turned the chair and saw a pink teddy bear in her chair. She gasped, "No way…"

Peter cried, "Kanade's a stuffed animal?"

Mizuki said, "No. It means one thing…"

**POW!  
><strong>Rino socks Mizuki, as she fell to the floor. Peter growled, "RINO!"

Steven cried, "WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?"

Rino laughed, "_You're _the dude, broheim… Besides… Kanade and I are one in the same."

She and Kaori put on their masks and posed.

"NUMBER ONE!"

Heather cringed, "Rino the Budo!"

Farra said, "And Kaori Neptune!"

Peter cried, "You mean they-?"

Mizuki gasped, "They were the villains, all along!"

Steven cried, "They've deceived us?"

Mizuki said, "Worse. They are controlled pawns of evil."

He called to Peter, "Big Guy, get Mizuki and get out of here! The girls and I will take care of these traitors."

Kaori smirked, "Traitors, huh? Is that the best you can do, after everything that occurred, because _she _made us this way?"

Rino laughed, "You can always hurt the ones you love… and be friends with…"

Pucchan, in Mizuki's hand, cried out, "KIDDO! SNAP OUT OF IT! Kanade is using something to brainwash you!"

Mizuki came to and said, "Peter, we have to find Kanade Jinguji…"

Pucchan said, "Follow me, Robot Cutie!"

Mizuki shouted, "For the umpteenth time, I am _not _a robot! These gloves give me unique powers!"

Peter yelled, "STOP FIGHTING!"

Pucchan led the way, as Mizuki was following him. Peter ran with her, as Steven, Farra, and Heather prepared to battle the Hell Missionaries, in Kanade's office.

"So, you're evil girls now, huh? And here I thought that we had a thing going." Steven said.

Rino replied, "Deep down, I'm still your _broheim_… but you knew too much, which is why we will set judgment onto your friends."

Kaori said, "Rino the Budo, what about the puppet and the other two?"

"Leave them. _She _will handle this, personally…"

"_Ja wohl, _Budo."

Farra growled, "You harm those two, you'll be sorry."

Kaori charged at her with a clothesline, but Heather blocked it with an elbow to the chin. She and Kaori began to exchange punches, as Steven fought with Rino.

"It didn't have to be this way! Steven Cooke will never forgive himself, if he hurt you!"

"I know, and I forgive you… as Rino Rando. But as Rino the Budo, you're just an arrogant loser, aren't ya?"

They charged at each other, as Rino kicked Steven repeatedly, in the gut. He moaned, as he tried to fight back. He then grabbed her collar and punched her in the face. He then held his wrist and winced in pain.

"Ow… Ow…"

He then charged at her, again, until Rino tackled him down, punching him in the face. Farra and Heather did a double team on Kaori. She landed a left clothesline on Heather, as Farra prepped her guitar. She fired fireballs at Kaori, singeing her in the back.

"You play with fire, and you're going to get burnt!" Kaori yelled.

She glowed in a white aura and roared, "MAGNET POWER – PLUS!"

She produced a magnetic fist and socked at Farra, sending her flying.

**SMASH!  
><strong>She went through a glass window and fell off from five stories.

"FARRA!" Steven and Heather cried.

Kaori laughed, "All she is, now, is a pathetic little pancake, drenched in blood… Isn't that sinful?"

Farra called, as she was flying in the air, with her wings, "No, it isn't."

Kaori gasped, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

She swooped down and did an Aerial Ace at Kaori. She slammed her in the gut, as they were sent flying outside. She called to Steven and Heather that she'll fight Kaori. The other two chose to face Rino.

"I'd like to know who you are, and why are you taking her body?" Heather barked.

Rino spoke in a male voice, "You should be grateful, you little arrogant mortals! We Perfect Choujins deserve a second chance! We almost had it, until Kinnikuman and Terryman took it away from me!"

Steven asked, "What the wha? Why are you speaking like a boy?"

Rino grinned, "You could say that I wanted the revenge on those that removed my mask and removed everything that I stood for, nearly ending up in limbo, because of those Justice Choujins! Kenkaman betrayed me, and he chose to side with the Muscle League, all because he understood what it felt like to lose, once in a while, without petty excuses!"

Heather gasped, "Wait… I know that voice… You're not Rino the Budo! You're _Big the Budo_!"

Steven asked, "Big the what now?"

Heather said, "Back when I visited Kinnikuman, in Crystal Park, he told me stories of his wondrous battles with the Akuma Choujins, the Devil Knights, and you… Big the Budo… or should I say… _Neptune King?_"

Neptune King laughed, in Rino's body, "The tawdry one recognizes me, from the King of Flab! What a laugh! Harboring this gynoid body was perfect enough to start my vengeance on Kinnikuman and the Justice Choujins, perfect enough to get my revenge, after his immerse _Burning Inner Strength_. But you had to interfere, not before _she _came and give me a second chance!"

Steven said, "Try and see what happens, King of Waves! Heather, let's kill him, er, her!"

Heather cried, "WAIT! We can't! Rino's in there, and that creepy Choujin has her locked inside."

Neptune King laughed evilly, "So, what now? You think you can destroy me, because I am inside your friend? HAH! Think again! I have you _right _in my hands! And once you two are dealt with, the rest of your friends are next! Kaori Izumi, my slave, has already gotten the birdbrain under control… So, next comes the lovely couple… and Rino's former puppet pal!"

He/she laughed evilly, as he/she asked, "What _will _you do _now_?"

Steven growled, as he said, "Only _one _thing I _can _do… Fight you!"

He charged at Neptune King, as he roared, "GET OUT OF HER BODY!"

Rino/Neptune roared, with her arm up, "MAGNET POWER – MINUS!"

He/she slammed Steven with a magnetic hold, as he was pinned to the ground. He/she then said, "GIVE IT UP! You're worthless… just like your friends always say."

Steven growled, as he was down, "I'm… not… giving up…"

Heather ran towards Rino/Neptune, but was stopped by a second magnetic hold. Heather was pinned down, as well. Rino/Neptune cackled evilly, as she said, "Too late, losers… You've gone out, like this, through age! This marks the END of The Gang! WHAT _WILL _YOU DO NOW? HUH?"

He/she cackled loudly, as Heather sobbed, "Steven… Forgive me…"

Steven said, "No need, kid… Steven Cooke will think of something…"

Heather growled, "I wasn't talking about _you_! But, okay…"

Outside, Farra and Kaori continued to rumble, in the sky, as Kaori was flying towards the airborne Farra. They exchanged punches and wing slaps, as they were up in the air. Kaori used a right hook, but Farra ducked, kicked her in the gut, with a double knee hit. She used her wings and slapped her around, in the face. Kaori grabbed her neck and punched her down to the ground, into the bushes. Kaori dived down, landing on Farra.

**POW!  
><strong>She gets hit in the skull, by Farra's guitar. She swung away and fired a guitar solo barrage of fireballs, from the end of her guitar. Kaori kept dodging them, as she went closer to Farra. But she had a plan.

"EAGLE SCREECH!"

She screeched like an eagle, as Kaori was succumbed to the loud sound. She growled, "Cheap trick, bluebird!"

Farra yelled, "Eat me, motherfucker!"

She flew at Kaori, as they exchanged punches again, on the ground.

**XXXXX**

Outside of the academy, Kandy was hiding in the bushes, as Peter and Mizuki, with Pucchan in hand, headed off to where Pucchan was going. She whispered, "They must be Sexy Steven's friends. I better watch over them… I'll have to keep my fingers crossed, all four of them…"

She crept off, following The Gang, as Peter asked, "You sure this is the area?"

Pucchan said, "Yeah! It can turn off Rino and Kaori's magnetic powers! It's like-."

"I know! It's like a magnetic key lock! I've read the manga about it! Kinnikuman used his arm and absorbed magnetic powers, and then used his arm to produce a key!"

"Correct! But this is no key! Kanade Jinguji felt an evil pulse, inside of Rino… and she suddenly felt evil…"

Mizuki asked, "Are you saying that _she _is Rino? I mean that, because they said something about _her_."

Pucchan stated, "In due time…"

They arrived at a small shack, with an antenna on the roof. Peter said, "Dude… So 1970s…"

Pucchan stated, "This is what Rino and I were doing, before she inherited magnetic power in her gears. She stumbled onto this place that can produce mysterious super powers, whenever you put on a mask."

Mizuki asked, "What kind of machine that does that?"

Pucchan said, "This one, Robo-Cutie. And if you had a mask like that, then you'd be sitting pretty."

Peter butted in, "In which she's _not_!"

Mizuki huffed, "Shut up."

She asked Pucchan, "So, Pucchan, do you and Rino know of this place?"

He said, "As a matter of fact, yes. It happened, since we returned to Miyagami City. Rino then shared with me and Kaori the place here, and we decided to activate its functions. It was kept a secret, until Kanade found out. She _did _keep it secretive, though."

Peter asked, "Shall we step inside, Mizuki?"

Mizuki said, "Sure. I mean, what harm can it do? But _don't touch _anything! I'll let you know when…"

He saluted, "You got it, babe."

They stepped inside, as Kandy watched on, "Oh. A machine that can produce powers, wearing a mask…"

She thought, rubbing her chin with her first pair of arms, and her second pair or arms crossed, "Maybe I can help destroy this machine. When I played dress-up, here… I acted like a robot, alien, and even a kitty cat. I love the kitty cat one… I can be such a purr-fect kitten for Sexy Ste-.  
>WAIT! Why am I blushing over that? I can help Steven's friends!"<p>

She said to the 4th wall, "If I don't make it out, get Steven."

She went inside and shut the door.

* * *

><p>At Ran Moore's house, she showed Narue and Hyatt what is in the basement. It was dark, as Ran held up her hand, "Light on."<p>

A glow of light blue appeared, as the lights went on, showing different capsules with women inside, with their eyes closed and standing straight.

Narue gasped, "Oh, my gawd!"

Hyatt asked, "There are incubators…"

Ran Moore said, "Close. Cryogenic chambers, capable to produce replicates, in order to preserve life."

She winked, "I call them, _Ranloids._"

Narue asked, "Ranloids?"

Ran said, "They are like me, except that they are fully human… but with my DNA. You see, while I am an android, the others are perfectly human. As you can see…"

She showed three chambers, with three girls inside. Setsuna was in one of them.

"The girls have tendencies and urges, under manipulation. They are simply incurable… But I have found a way to cure them, during this whole world…"

She pointed at Setsuna, "This girl here is like Rachel, except she's too nervous and flustered that she breaks into nosebleed. She's somewhat of a lesbian to _this _girl, here…"

She then showed a girl with long brown hair and a red school uniform.

Hyatt asked, "Is that Konoka Konoe?"

Ran smiled, "You guessed, huh? She had a sudden urge to be an otaku and play video games with zombies in it, all night and every single day! So, that's when she came to me. And I put her in, making sure she'd not have _Gamer Thumb_."

She then showed a girl with long black hair, "And this woman here… Well… She's merely a dirty girl. So I had to cleanse her… with a Ranloid."

Narue asked, "But how does it work?"

Ran said, "Easy. You see, once it is produced, they go out and venture on into the wide world… I can only go up to _one _Ranloid, every time. But multiple Ranloids are possible, until they all shut down, as a whole, depending on the cure of the person who has it."

She pressed a button and brought out a Setsuna Clone. She added, "One press, and you got _Instant Babe_… or _Dude_, depending on the cure. And also…"

She opened Setsuna's blouse, showing her bare chest, with a small mark of Ran's face, winking and giving the peace sign, on her left breast. She added, "You can tell that the Ranloids are Ranloids, by my cute little face on it."

She smiled and said, "Go on. Touch her. She's lifelike…"

Narue shuddered, "Uh, no, thanks…"

Hyatt smiled, as she felt Setsuna's chest, "Wow… So lifelike…"

Ran winked, "I know, right! But they look and act human, even though they are machines."

She put the Setsuna Clone away, as Narue was completely petrified.

Narue asked the android, "That's all fair and even-handed… but what does that have to do with Onigiri _and _Rachel?"

Ran Moore approached a chamber and said, "That's the reason why I brought you here. Look."

She showed a chamber with Rachel inside, in her blue uniform. Narue gasped, "Rachel?"

Hyatt coughed blood and gasped, "No… She's a Ranloid, too?"

Ran Moore said, "No… The one you have with Excel is a Ranloid. _That's _the real Rachel Moore."

Narue shrieked, "**WHAAAAAAAAAT?**" as Hyatt fell dead.

As Narue was shocked, Excel cradled Rachel, as they were on Ran's couch. Excel whispered, "You know, once we finish, how about we have a make-out session at my old motel, where I used to live in F City. Excel wants to go back to her roots, before she met Lord Il Palazzo… and wanting to experience a woman's touch of her skin… and also…"

She unbuttoned Rachel's blouse and asked, "Since when did you get a tattoo, Moore? Going badass, I see?"

Rachel smiled and responded, "_I do not know how to respond_."

She jerked a bit and let out a smiled. She then said to Excel, "Excel, Excel, Excel… Hello, I am Rachel, and I have important news for you. How about some fun, at North City? We have the finest foods in South City, with its nice… sweet… hot… baking… overheating…"

She smoked from her head and began to flicker from her eyes, "_Overheating… Over… heating… File not found… System Error…_"

Ran made a very strong point. _This _Rachel Moore was a Ranloid, her android clone that she created. She bent down slowly, and dropped her voice, "_Error… Error… … Error… … … Error… …_"

She shut down, as Excel shrieked, "HOLY TEACAKES, MY LOVER'S A ROBOT!"

She thought, "Huh? What the hell gives? I mean Excel isn't for robot love, but it's so sudden. Excel thought that her lover, South City's sole protector, was a human and a lesbian, made by Onigiri's doing, but she never knew this mind fuck would en route her DNA. And what is the deal with her tattoo? It looks like her, and winks like her… but Excel doesn't know. She has to find Ran Moore, and quickly!  
>Don't you worry, Rachel… my love gynoid… Excel will have you good as new."<p>

She carried her on her shoulders and looked around the room. She then saw the door to the basement open. She thought, "Strange. Excel never knew _this _area, before."

She headed downstairs, carrying the Rachel Clone on her back.

* * *

><p>Back at Miyagami Academy, Mizuki and Peter, with Pucchan in hand, entered the dark room, which has a machine inside. It was motoring around, glowing in a magnetic pulse.<p>

"Dude, it reminds me of my air conditioner," he said.

Mizuki said, "It _must _be the source of the mask wearing powers to be. Still, though, I hope it works."

Peter asked, as he grabbed the lever, "Dude, this is easy!"

He flipped the switch, as the motor was turned off. Mizuki said, "Good job, Big Guy."

She kissed him on the lips and said, "You did right…"

The switch flipped back, as the motor powered off. He gasped, "Uh, oh… Dude, I think it flipped back."

Pucchan said, "It's cool. You only needed to flip it once to deactivate it, and flip it twice to reactivate it."

Mizuki asked, "So, what happens if we flip it, _thrice_?"

Peter said, "I'm not going in there."

Pucchan said, "Keep this a secret. Rino and Kaori planned to flip the switch, three times, so the masks will be on permanent hold… and everyone on Miyagami will be a toy, forever."

Meanwhile, Rino/Neptune King lost her/his magnet power. He/she then growled, "Grr… They must've found the engine!"

Kaori stopped fighting, as she felt weak. She snarled, "Don't think that this is over, birdbrain!"

She ran off, as Farra thought, "What happened?"

Back inside, Mizuki said, "We must destroy it, so it can _never _be used again. This is a golden opportunity!"

She threw Pucchan to Peter, and aimed her lasers at the engine and said, "Step back!"

She glowed purple and shouted, "FIVE-FINGER BARR-!"

"STOP!"

Kandy appeared, in her helmet, and called, "Don't destroy it!"

Mizuki shouted, "I HAVE TO!"

She asked, "Wait… Who are you?"

Kandy pleaded, "It's not important! You don't understand! It's an atomic motor! If you bash it, the motor will explode, causing a gigantic explosion! You blast it, you'll kill us ALL!"

Mizuki deactivated her lasers and said, "Hang on."

She used her iPhone and scanned the motor. It was full of petrol and diesel. She then said, "You're right… We can't destroy it…"

Peter said, "I don't want to die!"

* * *

><p>The Brain said, "Unfortunately, while gasoline may be hazardous, different kinds of gasoline may cause a massive explosion. You see, gasoline, or petrol, is a liquid substance that can be primarily used as fuel for automobiles and internal combustion engines. The energy content of the bomb that you see is hazardous, and if struck by a fiery shot, it causes a massive explosion. In real life, Energy Content of combustion is followed:<br>2 C8H18 plus 25 O2 or 16 CO2 plus 18 H2O.  
>This, conversely, is the energy content of combustion of gasoline by the conversion of a hydrocarbon to carbon dioxide and water.<br>Continuing on flammability… When one strikes a match inside a gas tank, when trying to look inside, similar to Miss Mizuki Takase's attempt at destroying a petrol-running magnetic motorized apparatus, it may blow up. When on fire, like other alkanes, gasoline burns in a limited range of its vapor phase and, coupled with its volatility, this makes leaks highly dangerous when sources of ignition are present. Usually the fire from gasoline is caused by a bonfire or a barbecue… and the results may be disastrous, since accidents happen, when playing with gas."

* * *

><p>Mizuki asked, "So, what should we do?"<p>

Kandy said, "You leave it to me. I'll disarm that thing, and do it fast."

Pucchan said, "Better make it quick, cutie. Because Rino and Kaori might know that we are here."

Kandy went under the engine, as a TV screen goes on. Mizuki and Peter watch on, as two brown aliens were on TV. It was Lrrr.

"Fellow Alternate World earthlings! I am Lrrr, of the planet, Omicron Persei 8! We have decided to take over ALL your worlds and rule you pathetic puny earthlings!"

Mizuki sighed, "Just what we need… MORE antagonists…"

Mike suddenly appeared and adjusted his hat. He then said to the screen, "Hey, Lrrr! Cut it out!"

Lrrr then pouted, "Shoot… And I wanted to invade Earth, so bad… Signing off, then."

The screen turned off, as Mizuki said, "That's amazing!"

Mike said, as he left, "Thanks. They shouldn't even be here… Lrrr is a stinky poot-face."

Mizuki suggested, "Hey, you think you need our help with something?"

Mike said, "Sorry. If it's about the toy girls in masks, I can only say it, _once _a chapter. Also, I'm not in this arc."

He left, as Peter said, "Well, that was awkward…"

Mizuki said, "We better hurry and stop Rino and Kaori, before they get wise."

**XXXXX**

At the main office, Rino/Neptune was about to escape, as Heather got up and surrounded her. She said, "Sorry, Big Butt-o! You're not going anywhere!"

Steven Cooke grabbed her and said, "NOW, RINO RANDO! TIME FOR YOU TO BE REMOVED FROM THIS STORY! I mean, the _bad Rino_."

Heather said, "Allow me, Steven."

She unmasked her, showing her face, as Neptune King screamed, "NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! _SHE _WILL STOP YOU! YOU'LL PAY BIG TIME!"

Heather smashed the mask into pieces and said, "And he would've gotten away, too, if it weren't for us meddling kids."

Steven sighed, "There goes a lawsuit…"

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

Rino collapsed, as she was dizzy. She then stood up, ticking a bit. She moaned, "Where am I?"

Heather said, "She's alive. And she's… mechanical…"

Rino said, "How did I get here? Miss Kanade?"

Steven C smirked, "It ain't Les Paul!"

Rino smiled, as she was happy, "_Broheim…_ It's good to see you again."

She hugged him, as Steven said, "Now, now. No need to cry on me. Steven Cooke saved you from a fate worse than control."

Rino said, "I am sorry. You see, somehow, Kanade made me this way… when I came back here to Miyagami Academy."

She pulled her uniform up and showed her bare midriff. She opened her stomach panel and said, "See? I have gears in me! I became a clockwork secretary…"

Steven gagged, "I'm gonna be sick…"

Heather asked, "Do you run on batteries, too? Mizuki said that most of the girls run on AA."

Rino confessed, "Not _most_… _All_…"

Steven gasped, "ALL OF THEM? You mean, it's everyone in Miyagami Academy?"

Heather said, "It all makes sense… Kanade Jinguji brought us here… to get killed!"

Steven barked, "Whatever the case, it's time we stop that jerkasaurus from hurting her fellow students and teachers, making them into her playthings! Heather, find Farra and tell her how to stop Kaori! I'll find the others and tell them the bad news!"

Heather asked, "But why? Why do you think Kanade is guilty?"

Steven smiled, "Well, here's how I think, thanks to the _Moji Mikisa_…"

* * *

><p><em>Steven narrated, as Kanade was outside of a toy store, "It happened several years ago… Kanade Jinguji wanted to buy a doll with some of her money from the BSC budget. However, the toy store she goes to was about to close."<em>

_The store put a sign up that says "Going out of business". Kanade was sad, as she walked home, disappointed._

_"She knew that she'll never get that doll, since it cannot be sold, anymore. As she walked home, heartbroken, a mysterious youth came and offered her a gift."_

_A man in a cloak, similar to Prussia, offered her a small toy, "Here, my awesome cutie. Have this device, and you can have anything that you desire."_

_Kanade thought, as she took the small toy, which was a cube box, shining in metallic colors with a crank on the side. She purchased it and walked home, skipping merrily. The man smirked evilly and said, "Enjoy it, loser."_

**_XXXXX_**

_Steven continued, "When she returned home, she wanted that doll she wanted so much… So she turned the crank to the box and wished that she wanted her doll. She did."_

_The box glowed and poured out a bright light. Her doll, a small orange-haired doll with a yellow gown, appeared in front of her lap. She then said, "Wow… My doll. I get my doll, after all. This device… it must be a beautiful wishmaker…"_

_He narrated, "But she was wrong. As she cranked the box again, hoping to share the world, she wished that everyone would have a doll. But the box was too powerful to fulfill her wish."_

_The box glowed again, as it surrounded the room._

_"And when the light faded, she was given the power to play with her friends… as dolls. She must've misinterpreted, by turning her classmates, teachers, family, and friends, into toy dolls, movable, poseable, and runs on batteries.  
>Kanade knew that this gift was disastrous, so she wished that her dolls come to life. And they did."<em>

**_XXXXX_**

_Kanade was in the sky, as it grew dark, as all the girls in Miyagami Academy marched in unison, like wind-up dolls. Kanade laughed evilly, as she bellowed, "With the dolls coming to life, this world shall be the Dolly Empire! NO ONE will live to see MY paradise! I am Kanade Jinguji, Master Dollmaker!"_

_She cackled evilly, as the clouds grew black._

* * *

><p>Steven said, "And Steven Cooke believes that this whole thing, our mission, hired by Kanade Jinguji, is nothing but a hoax."<p>

Heather stammered and said, "I gotta warn Farra… Steven, take Rino and get to the BattleVan, at once! We have to leave… NOW!"

She zipped off, in super-speed, as Rino asked, "BattleVan?"

Steven said, "Don't worry. We'll get you out of this nightmare… and back to Jude."

Rino blushed, "Jude… Jude… Hey, Jude…"

He hugged her and said, "It's okay, little homey. We'll get out of here."

**XXXXX**

Heather told Farra that The Gang has to leave. But Farra said that Kaori escaped.

"We have to stop her, before Kanade Jinguji traps us." She said.

Farra remarked, "Don't worry about me. You get Kaori. I'll get help."

Heather winked, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

She zipped off, as Farra waved to a female bird, who was red and white. It chirped at her, as she gave her the directions to Miyagami Academy, "Little birdy, find Asahi! We need her help! If my hunch is correct, we'll need _Mech-Asahi_!"

The bird flew away, as she called to it, "FLY, DUDE! FLY!"

She then said, "Now, to find Mizuki and Peter…"

She flew away, as she went to find Peter & Mizuki. Steven called to Farra, from below, "Yo, Farra! Need a lift? Rino's spell is broken!"

Farra smiled and said, "Good."

**XXXXX**

Kaori arrived at the shack, as she saw Mizuki and Pucchan, waiting for her. Kaori smirked, "So… You decided to come here and automate your heart to stop me, cyborg!"

Mizuki said, "Uh, I'm not-."

"SILENCE! You cannot become a smart and brilliant woman, through brains and IQ. You must be stone cold and powerful! YOU are flawed, Mizuki-Bot! Rid yourself of ALL emotions!"

Mizuki said, as she was angry, "If that is the price I must pay to becoming stone cold and evil, I chose to stay on the side of justice, than being a robotic slave, because it's far too high a price, and one I don't _wish _topay!"

She barked, "And for the last time, I am _NOT _a robot!"

She fired at Kaori, as she dodged out of the way. Peter called out, "AIM FOR THE MASK! The machine is off!"

Kaori gasped, "THE MACHINE IS OFF?"

Mizuki smiled, "Gotcha!"

**ZAP!  
><strong>The laser strikes Kaori's mask, breaking into two. Kaori screamed, "NO! I FAILED YOU!"

She fell to the ground, as Mizuki said, "One Missionary, straight to hell."

Pucchan said, "Lame pun… but effective."

Farra and Steven arrived, from the air, as Heather whizzed by, meeting the others. Steven called, "Hey, guys!"

Heather said, "Are we glad to see you?"

Peter said, "Nice to see you again!"

Rino saw Pucchan and cried, "PUCCHAN!"

Pucchan yelled, "KIDDO!"

Mizuki threw Pucchan to Rino. She caught it hugged him. Farra said, "Listen, I know it sounds weird, but we have to get out of here and head to the BattleVan."

Mizuki asked, "Why are we going back?"

Heather said, "It was a hoax! Kanade Jinguji hired us to protect the girls in Miyagami Academy!"

Steven added, "But it turns out that the dollmaker, Kanade Jinguji, has trapped us all here."

Pucchan said, "It's true. But there's more to the story."

Rino asked, "You mean… Miss Kanade got me back here, as bait?"

Steven said, "Right-o!"

Peter said, "We have to get out of here!"

Mizuki said, "Luckily, we had the machine inside, while we hightail it out of here. A girl came and assisted to disarm the machine. It's going to take about hours, but we got seconds, befo-!"

Kandy appeared and said, "Done! The machine is disarmed!"

Steven gasped, "Kandy?"

She removed her helmet and blushed, "Sexy Steven?"

The Gang gasped, "_Sexy_?"

Steven said, "Ooh… Forgot about her."

They huddled, as Steven and Kandy hugged. He said, "I'll explain, once we finish here."

Kandy asked him, "Steven, you're not going to tell them?"

He stated, "I'm only going to tell them that you kidnapped an AAW AGENT!"

She pouted, "I understand… But no handcuffs… We cannot tell them we had sex."

She gasped, "OH! My chopper."

"Huh?"

"My bike. It's back at the shack, when I had you. I'll be right back."

"Meet me at the black van. The BattleVan!"

She ran off, as Heather asked, "Uh, where's she going?"

Steven said, "She left her motorcycle. She'll be right back."

He asked them, "So, shall we carry Kaori to the van? We'll need to study her."

Kaori was out cold, as Rino said, "I hope she's okay. We do have to leave…"

Mizuki said, "Well, we'll try and leave this place, but we'll take care of Kanade…"

**BOOM!  
><strong>Thunder crashed, as Mizuki winced, "Right now…"

They turned around, as Kanade grinned, walking towards The Gang. She applauded, "Congratulations, Gang! You have won… and succeeded in your mission."

Steven said, "Cut the crap, Jinguji! Your dollmaker days are over!"

Kanade giggled, as she said, "Oh, how witty… You see… I only came for you to fix Rino and Kaori, since it was my doing that made them dolls."

Rino sobbed, "Why? How could you?"

Pucchan said, "You're crazy! You've lost your marbles!"

Steven C said, "Looks like we'll finish you, you devious dollmaker!"

Kanade giggled, "Oh, how can I be a doll maker, if I am already a doll? Besides, you guys are the first to see… my paradise."

She glowed in a blackish aura and forced out a huge pulse into the sky. As the huge pulse surrounded the entire city, all the girls, teachers, and people were frozen stiff and motionless.

Rino froze in place, as she was powered down by Kanade's spell. Steven shook her, "RINO! RINO! NO!"

Mizuki grabbed Pucchan and yelled, "You'll pay for this, you bitch! Who do you work for?"

Pucchan yelled, in Mizuki's hand "Isn't it obvious? She's the trouble that brought you here! And she wants you dead!"

Peter asked, "How did he do that?"

Kanade then giggled, as she stripped down to her bra and panties. She then said, "I needed to transform… after all… I _am _a product of evil. Welcome… to _Miyagami Toyland_."

She then froze in place and started to play a music box song in her. The song of _Toyland _is played, as Kanade's arms and head began to spin slowly, suddenly producing a dark purple dress and black boots. Her hair turned silver, and her face became doll-like. The Gang watched in horror, as Kanade was turned into a life-sized doll.

She spoke in a robotic voice, "Hello. I am Kanade Jinguji. I am the President of Miyagami Toyland… a subsidiary of _Onigiri_."

The Gang gasped, "Onigiri?!"

Steven whispered, "No… Tohru Honda?"

Mizuki said, "I knew it… "_Wind-up a flying student, to graduate_". Those are the words of Tohru Honda. But… She's dead! Haruka killed her!"

Kanade then said, "No. She is _immortal_. Onigiri is my master. And she chose to kill you, here in Miyagami Toyland. But I will do it, since I am Onigiri's Minion doll."

Mizuki growled, "Fuck! Onigiri got Miyagami City _and _Miyagami Academy!"

Farra barked, "_AND _she manipulated Kanade Jinguji and everyone in this city!"

Steven yelled, "When did it happen?"

Kanade said, "Around the time Onigiri destroyed South Park. Miyagami Toyland is your one-way trip to a toy paradise… of _no return_."

She laughed robotically, as Mizuki yelled, "You won't get away with this!"

She zapped at The Gang with a lightning bolt, dropping them all. Steven growled, "GANG! Even if she's our friend, we'll have to free her! GANG, GO!"

Peter shouted, "KANADE!"

Mizuki cried, "Big Guy, don't be a hero!"

He sobbed at her, "How could you do this, Kanade? You hired us to help out, and you lied to us!"

He glowed red and hollered, "GETTING EMOTIONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

He grew fifty feet tall, with a blue shirt and red tights.  
>"<em>ULTRA GIESE!"<em>

Kanade then said, "Nice trick, huge guy… But I can do better."

Kanade glowed in a dark aura and grew the same size as Peter.

"Now, we can play _Monster Attack! _I play the hero, and you be the evil monster!"

He then yelled, "Let's rumble! _I'm _the hero!"

He then barked, "_He no tsuppari wa iran desu yo!_"

Puuchan replied, "OOH! _Kotoba no imi wa yoku wakaran ga, tonikaku sugoi jishin da_!"

Mizuki grumbled, "Shut. Up."

They began to fight, as The Gang watched on. Farra was worried, "Peter… He's fighting a 50-foot doll of Kanade Jinguji…"

Steven said, "Correction… A fifty-foot doll of Kanade Jinguji, controlled by Tohru Honda… in spirit!"

Farra yelled, "I know what I said!"

Peter and Kanade began to clash, as the battle began.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in England, Asahi saw a bird fly by, while she helped Michelle out of the sewer. She got the note, and read the directions to Miyagami City.

Michelle asked, "What's up?" as she was climbing up.

Asahi said, "It's the guys… They need me. It says here… GASP!"

She growled, as she stood up, "Who says that my days as a hero are done, when my friends are in trouble?"

Michelle barked, "WHAT ABOUT ME, YOU BLOODY TART?"

She showed her gold bracelet and pressed the button. She started to grow large and shouted, "**MECHA POWER!**"

She grew at fifty feet, with her body turning into a robot. Her body and joints was of chrome metallic skin with blue LED eyes and pink lips. Her hair was still flowing black, and her clothes changed into her pink Pop Idol attire, with a purple hat and ribbon, pink blouse, and red skirt. Her legs were chrome white, as she stood in place, raising her arms in the air.

Michelle gasped, "Holy Moses! She's beautiful!"

She did a superhero tokusatsu pose and shouted, "**_MECH-ASAHI!_**"

She flew off and said, "Hang on, Guys! Help is on the way!"

Michelle cried, as she struggled up, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME-! WAAAAAAH!" and then slipped.

**SPLASH!  
><strong>She fell in the sewer… again.

The man suggested, "So, since your Pop Idol friend has duty calls, do you want to call Superman, or shall I?"

Michelle groaned, "Oh, fine! I hate this fan fic, anyway!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Help is on the way! Onigiri has Miyagami Academy in a grappling grip of evil, and has controlled Kanade Jinguji! Will Asahi Sakurai save the day and help The Gang?<em>**

* * *

><p>The Brain then said, "Hello. In <em>Part 3<em> of our _Onigiri's Revenge _arc, entitled _Onigiri's Revival, _we continue to learn about Ran Moore's android clones, the _Ranloids, _as Excel discovers a horrible truth…  
>By the way, the next chapter is the <em>final <em>appearance of Narue Nanase and Rachel Moore. The Ranloids of them will take their place, as you tread on. Also, Akito Sohma confronts Tohru Honda's army of evil Kagura Zombies. It seemed that Ran Moore's Ranloids will be in good use."

He then showed a picture of Ran Moore and said, "By the way, a backstory of Ran Moore will be revealed in said next chapter. And to add, _Ranloid _is a made-up word, which is crossed between Ran, as in Ran Moore, and _loid_, as in Reploid."

He then replied, "And also, we'll leave the Kona Force and Targus City for later… and prepare the final battles for later, near the end of the season. Until then, see you next week."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	138. Onigiri's Revival (Part 3)

Ran Moore then said to Narue, as she explained everything, "You see… I was created by Hatori Sohma, not just as a cheerleader robot, but as his assistant. I was his helper, when was studying medicine, while working for Akito Sohma, during the whole Alternate World mess-up…"

**XXXXX**

A man that resembles Paul Harvey said to the 4th wall, sitting on a desk, "I'll take it from here, cutie little android. Just _who _is this _Rachel Android 02 Prototype_, Ran Moore? She is a defective unit, built by Hatori Sohma."

_He narrated, "When she first started out, she was a cheerleader robot for the football team. She flailed her pom-poms and gave swift high-kicks. She even did respectful and bubbly cheers."_

_Ran Moore, in a pink and yellow cheerleader outfit, called out, "Gimme an M! Gimme an O! Gimme another O! Gimme an R! What do you got? Insufficient spelling…"_

_Harvey narrated, "As time went on, robot cheerleaders became a thing in the past, and little Ran Moore studied in Crazy-Go-Nuts University, in which she took the study of science, technology, biology, and even kicking The Cheat in the air."_

Ran smiled, "I love kicking it, almost as a football."

_She became an overnight sensation, when she was CGNU's only cheerleader!_

_Ran sang the CGNU song, "You have to goof off  
>with a Kook-Head!<br>And please don't spit on the grass. We just mowed it!_

_We have such power  
>And I love flowers<br>And please don't look up in my skirt!"_

_She chanted and danced with Homestar Runner, dressed as the Jolly Dumple, "C-G-N! U!"_

_Homestar asked, "Me?"_

_Harvey narrated, "Her tenure as cheerleader ended, after one season, when budget cuts forced her to retire. As she left CGNU, she returned to her creator, and thus, she became the assistant to the great robotics genius, Hatori Sohma, whom, before the Moji Mikisa, was a personal medical doctor for Akito Sohma! From there, she helped fixed her fellow creation, Narue Android, a.k.a. Narumi Nanase. She and the psychopathic gynoid became roommates in the Broken Shades Motel. However, she left the Broken Shades and was heartbroken."_

_Ran was in disguise, as she put on a mask, "In rare occasions, the cuddly and cute Ran Moore also goes by the alias, Doctor X. She even worked underground, without EVER finding out she was an android, with knowledge of robotics, i.e. a fellow android of robotics."_

_Ran Moore studied in her home, as Harvey narrated, "Today, she lives alone in a small house, learning the basics of fixing peoples' DNA, after being tainted or manipulated. And she never tires out, because she's a hot sexy robot with unlimited battery life, like her predecessor, Narumi Nanase."_

_Ran giggled, "It's a living! It's better than cheering to total strangers!"_

Harvey then said, "Of course, we can rule out that Doctor X is dead, since the AAW was looking for him… and will never find out that _he _is a _she._"

He then smiled, "And _NOW _you know the _rest_ of the story. Good day."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 121<br>Onigiri's Revival (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p>Ran continued, "Anyway, now you know from that Paul Harvey look-alike, here is why I got Rachel here. You see, around the time of Rachel's hunt against Narumi in South City, she came to me, after she was completely embarrassed. She came to me, after she was being manipulated by Tohru Honda. She told me everything, and she wanted to change, for your sake… Plus, without the real Rachel, you'd be a bit lonely."<p>

Narue asked, "_My _sake?"

Ran said, "Yes… After I heard that you told her off… she wanted to be cured. So, that is why I invented my cryogenic chamber-slash-Ranloid creator. When she stepped in, Rachel was put into a deep sleep… and then, we install her DNA and personality into our Ranloid Maker, next to the chambers."

"You mean… She cannot wake up?"

"No. Not until she is cured of her urges for you… but all a sudden, she had other dates, including Excel and a Ropponmatsu. Once their urges or problems act up, it is transferred to my Ranloid, in order to find a cause of problem, and eventually gets the habit cured, like curing yourself from cigarettes or alcohol. However, should my Ranloid get destroyed or killed, I can always make more. You can kill anybody, but when you kill a Ranloid, the fun never ends!"

"That's a bad thing, when you say that…"

"I know. Narue, I hope you and Hyatt will understand… and that goes for Excel… You see, she wanted to be cured, and hopefully to stop this Onigiri rampage."

"Yeah, but she's dead!"

"But Rachel isn't cured. I tried _so hard_ just to have them cured, but so far, my Ranloids were built to perfection… but no results of their respective treatments."

Narue looked at Rachel and was sad, "I didn't know…"

She then started to cry, "Rachel… If I'd known that this would happen, you could've said so…"

She cried, as Ran said, "Aw, there, there… She'll come back."

Narue continued to cry, as Hyatt woke up. Ran said, "Oh, good. Hyatt, would you like to be a Ranloid, too?"

Hyatt said, "Oh, no, thank you. I am happy being me."

Ran stated, "But maybe I can help you fix your constant death takes."

Excel arrived and called, "Narue! Hatchan! Rachel is a robot! Come help me!"

She carried the Rachel Clone and gasped, seeing the chambers, "Holy teacakes! It's the basement of the cloning lab…"

Ran Moore said, "Did my Rachel Clone break down?"

Excel asked, "Rachel Clone?"

Hyatt said, "Senior… That is a Ranloid. And she's a clone of Rachel Moore."

Narue said, "Rachel's gone… She did this for me… She… Oh, Rachel!"

Excel said, "Uh, I'm lost… How did this happen?"

Ran Moore said, "I'll tell you."

She pushed the 4th wall away and said, "You people already know this, so, part to the next scene."

**XXXXX**

At a damp city, Kagura Sohma was with her zombie armada, as they were hunting for Miyazawa and Akito.

She hissed, "Akito… My master is looking for you…"

They continued to hunt down Akito, as they started to tear apart the city. Tohru's evil laugh is made, as the zombies continue to destroy the city.

**XXXXX**

Excel said, "Wow… Excel didn't know. She, technically Rachel Moore, she _doesn't _want to be a lesbian?"

Ran Moore said, "No. She knew about it, and she asked me for guidance. Luckily, I can cure her of her chronic urges."

She stood the motionless clone and opened her blouse, revealing her breasts, with a white bra. She pressed a button and opened her entire chest and midriff panel, showing gears, wires, and LED lights, all inside her body. Ran said that she is finished.

"Oh, well…" Excel said, "You can always make a new Rachel Moore Gynoid."

Ran said, "That's the point of the Ranloids… They always last, until they have time to die out. Even if they live, a Ranloid has limited time… about one whole year, and then, they'd report to me."

Narue asked, "What happens if they suddenly die, without returning?"

Ran Moore said, "Oh, that… They have a fail-safe, in which, when they die, they fade away… And then, a clone of the deceased Ranloid will automatically be created. Rachel Clone, of course, will have to be dismantled… since she came here, and is damaged. And then, she'll fade out into nothing."

"And another Rachel will appear?"

"Right."

She then pressed the button in her chest and Rachel Clone started to become vaporware. Ran said, "Another Rachel Clone will be ready, in a couple of minutes. Forgive me, Miss Nanase… but I did it, just for both of you…"

Narue smiled, "Think nothing of it… But a whole year… Damn. I guess maybe I should join her. One question, does a Ranloid remember the memories of their past, including minutes ago?"

Ran said, "Oh, yes. After a Ranloid dies, its memory track, from my DNA, is transferred back to the cryogenic chambers, and restarts its programming, where it left off, sans its time of death. It takes about an hour or so to produce one more."

Narue said, as she made a suggestion, "Ran… I know this isn't much, but… can you put _me _in the chambers?"

Excel and Hyatt gasped, "NARUE, NO!"

Ran asked, "Well… I don't know… Won't the fans miss you?"

Narue replied, "Well… There's always a Ranloid that can imitate me. If anyone asks, you could say that I got a bitching tattoo on my breasts."

Ran asked, "But do you even have a problem?"

Narue said, "No…"

Ran examined her and said, "Oh… Then, I guess I could try… Let's check on your style."

She scanned her and said, "It's about Rachel… You have issues with her, which makes you angry, a lot. Maybe you need to relax… Lucky for you, I happen to treat it as therapeutic healing."

Hyatt pleaded, "Miss Nanase, no…"

Excel sobbed, "I cannot have a robot clone of you…"

Narue said, "I know… But Rachel needs me. She did it all for me… I cannot let her become frozen stiff, and replaced by a robot. I figured, _if you can't beat them, join them_. So…"

She hugged Excel and said, "Goodbye."

Excel sobbed, "No… Narue, you-."

Hyatt whimpered, "Goodbye…"

Narue said to Ran, "Okay. I'm ready."

Ran said, "Right this way."

Narue said, as she stepped in, "Excel, you and Hyatt can have the room. My Ranloid will take my place… And also, take care of yourself… and ACROSS."

Excel saluted, "Hail… Il Palazzo…"

She then sobbed, "Goodbye."

Narue thought, as she looked at Rachel, "Rachel… I'm sorry we won't have that time at the amusement park, like we promised… But I'll pretend that we are there… Goodbye, Rachel… You were a great friend."

The door shut, as Narue closed her eyes, surrounded by a bluish fog. Excel and Hyatt started crying, as Ran Moore began to process.

"Initiating Ranloid program… Now cloning… Narue Nanase…"

She pressed the button and whispered, "Forgive me, Narumi…"

Narue was in her chamber, as she was frozen stiff, standing straight. Ran said to Excel, "You know… I have room for both of you, as my Ranloids, if you're interested."

Excel said, as she smiled, "Oh, that's okay! One Excel Excel is enough. But Excel can't have an android Excel again. Also, Excel is thinking she'll lay off dating, for a while. I'm breaking up with Rachel, as of now. She's going back to her Lord Il Palazzo!"

Hyatt whispered, "Miss Ran… Take good care of her… and Rachel…"

Ran said, "I will. The Ranloid will be ready in an hour or so. You should go now."

Excel whispered, "Come, Hatchan."

Ran waved to them, "Come back soon, girls! We can always meet again~!

They left, as Ran Moore looked at Narue and Rachel. She said, "Finally… I have them both in my machine. Now, I can test what makes them tick. Anyway, I better activate the cloner."

The cloning began, as the perky and cute android said, "Narumi would be excited to hear this… if she didn't know…"

Ran sat down, as she prayed, "Rachel… Narue… I'm sorry. Until you are happy, and Tohru Honda gone, forever, the peace in the worlds will happen… and maybe I'll release you. But rules are rules."

**XXXXX**

As she was waiting, one hour later, Rachel Clone appeared, as she smiled, "Hello. I am Rachel Moore."

She walked towards Ran, until she halted her. She said, "Good enough, Rachel Clone. How do you feel, after your date with your ex-girlfriend, Excel?"

Rachel said, "Sad. But… at least I am happy to move on."

Ran turned to the cloner and brought in a Narue Clone. She said, "It is done. Rachel, I have a surprise for you…"

She presented a Narue Clone, down to her yellow dress and long hair. She had NO headband. Ran said, "Well… I guess I can improvise on your hairstyle. I'll match you that of Narumi."

Narue Clone said, "Hello. I am Narue Nanase."

Ran asked, "So, how do you feel, now that you're reborn?"

Narue said, "It was pretty good. I feel so alive."

She turned to Rachel and gasped, "Kazu?"

Her clone suddenly felt infatuated by Rachel Clone. She thought she was Kazuto Iizuka, Narue's boyfriend.

Ran barked, "NO! BAD! You have a boyfriend! Rachel is your friend…"

Narue said, "Well, I can always have a girlfriend, too."

Ran sighed, "Oy, gevalt…"

She ordered to the Narue Clone, "Narue Nanase… do you still have memories of your original file?"

Narue Clone responded, "Yes. I carry my former's memories. But I develop new feelings, after my best friend was cryogenically frozen, just for me."

Ran smiled, "Good. Carry on."

Narue Clone approached Rachel Clone, "Kazu, you are the most beautiful, perky, and cleverest woman in the world. Correction – the _alternate _worlds."

Rachel Clone said to Narue Clone, "Narue-Chan, do you love me?"

Narue Clone said, "I do."

Narue Clone held Rachel Clone in the arms and said, "Kazu… I think that you are the most beautiful, perky, and cleverest woman in the world. Correction – the _alternate _worlds. Of all the women I have ever met, you are the one that most attracts me, by way of our outstanding good looks, feminine physique, and general fascination…"

Rachel Clone smiled, as she held her waist, "Yes… You, too."

Narue Clone asked, "Shall we make love?"

Rachel Clone smiled, as they kissed. They continued to kiss, until…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
><strong>A siren sounded, as Ran Moore viewed the monitor. She gasped, as she saw Kagura Zombies running amok in the city. She said, "This is bad… Onigiri's minions are ruining a city, close by."

The Clones stopped kissing, as Narue asked, "What is wrong?"

Ran said, "There's trouble… An army of zombies of Onigiri's have terrorized a city! And I have no one to help out! This is bad."

Narue laughed, "Oh, them…"

She gasped, "OH! Kagura Sohma… It's her, and she's multiplied."

Rachel said, "We thought she died. She was killed in a space station explosion!"

Ran said, "I know. I helped you guys…"

Narue made a suggestion, "You have a cloner?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps you can build me an army of Ranloid Narues! While Kazu and I make love, an army of me can destroy the evil zombie girls."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? And jeopardize my life's work?"

Narue then said, "I may be Kazu's girlfriend _and _a clone of Narue Nanase, i.e. me, but I have a score to settle with that bitch. I _am _her."

Ran Moore said, as she gave up, "Ran… Okay… I guess so… But there is a fail-safe in you, when you leave here. You will remember nothing, until the year is up, of your identities… and when you do, you'll come back and we shall start again. But we're going to modify your Ranloid Copies, and make sure we give Kagura Sohma a run for her life."

Narue then said, "Then, I have just a suggestion, since I'm going to save a city, for my darling Kazu…"

The clone said to the 4th wall, "Hey, it worked for Michael Jackson."

Ran smiled, as she gasped, "HEY, YEAH! I loved that video! You got me at _"Kagura Sohma a run for her life_"! No, wait, I said it."

She shook hands and said, "Deal! I'll provide the costumes!"

Rachel Clone said, "We'll always have South City, my Narue-Chan…"

Narue Clone pleaded, "Wait for me… my darling Kazu…"

She left, as Ran fired up the cloner. Rachel moaned, "My name is-. Oh, wait… Yeah… and she thinks I'm her boyfriend… I'm so hot."

Ran thought, as she was writing on a clipboard, "The clones of Narue and Rachel have experienced lesbian actions. Rachel got her wish… and Narue wanted her happy… as long as Rachel's urges go away. Further examinations will be made. I'm going to work on making them _exact_ as their real counterparts."

She smiled, "I can't wait to see what Ranloid Narue has in store for the evil zombies. Payback time, Sohma! This is for hurting Narumi and my friends, back at _Chapter 100_!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>What could Narue Nanase, or a clone of her, be up to? Could this be a… Thriller?!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stay tuned for a special EXTRA chapter…<em>**

* * *

><p>Setsuna bowed and said, "Hello, I am Setsuna Sakurazaki. I am <em>not <em>a Ranloid. I'm the real deal. You could say that I had a bit part, with a cameo by Miss Konoka.  
>Love you, Konoka~…"<p>

She then said, "The EXTRA chapter is coming up, but in _Chapter 122 – Onigiri's Revival (Part 4), _we head to the Gynoid Capital of the world, Targus City, and the Lucky Star Association, full teams in all, confront the evil AM-Net and Yamo robots. And we finally meet the fused version of our two robot girls.  
>Also, a sneak peek at Cucumber's two chapters, featuring his rival, Rugrats's Angelica Pickles.<br>By the way, I appear in _another _chapter. Don't miss it."

She called to the stagehand, "So… Do I get paid now?"

Mike responded, "Not yet. I want a can of hash and some coffee."

Setsuna sighed, "Fine… But I don't even know what hash is…"

Mike said, "Alright. Then make me some _hash_ browns and some coffee."


	139. EXTRA Chapter 13

As the zombies loomed into the city, Kagura, the leading zombie, decided to have some fun.

"Zombies! Attack that sushi place and dine in!"

The zombies charged at the sushi place, as Kagura laughed evilly, "Onigiri… It is time…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tohru and Hanajima were watching on, in Tohru's hideout. She said, "In just a short time, Akito Sohma will die in my hands. The zombies are only ordered to attack the man, and bring his ass to me…"

Hanajima beeped robotically, "What do you have for Akito Sohma, master?"

Tohru smiled, "Just some death torture… He's going to learn why he _cannot _stop me, after what he has done to me…"

She cackled, as Akito appeared on the monitor, walking on the other side of the building. She then said, "Ah. Our guest has arrived… Army, you may attack him…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXTRA Chapter<br>Narue Nanase's Thriller_**

* * *

><p>The zombies continued to walk forward, as spooky music was about to begin. The clock struck midnight, as Akito held his rifle up. He looked around the city, as he thought, "So… I hear the pitter-patter of the undead. Ugly zombies… When will you ever learn?"<p>

Kagura hissed, "Midnight… and Akito is trapped… Let us dispense horror and despair."

She and her undead slaves continued to walk slowly, as the past a graveyard. As they pass the cemetery, a figure appeared, in a red jacket and jeans. It was Narue Nanase (a clone, from earlier). She saw the zombies and said, "Now… Let _us _dispense the end of Tohru Honda's spell of torture…"

The full moon appeared, as Narue howled at the moon. From the graves, girls that look like Narue Nanase appear, from buried graves, to crypts, to stone caskets. They all had different clothes on, while Narue said, "This way. I know a shortcut, as we surround Akito… and Kagura…"

They headed off, as the zombies continued to walk. Akito found the zombies, as he held his gun up. He called, "Well… Looks like you came…"

Kagura said, "Not quite… Akito… Now, we shall tear your soul apart…"

They stomped in unison, as Akito stepped back. Kagura hissed, as the others were snarling and growling, about to come closer to him. He asked, "Why are you doing this? Weren't you with my family's clan?"

Kagura snarled, "Time's changed…"

She swung at him, but he ducked out of the way. Kagura roared, as Akito dashed off, "You can run, but you cannot hide! The night is still young, Akito! Tohru Honda wants your blood!"

They chased after Akito, as the Narue Clones followed behind. Music played, as a voice was called.

_(Steven C): _Darkness falls across the land…  
>The midnight hour is close at hand…<br>Creatures crawl, in search of blood…  
>To accessorize their black zipper hood…<p>

And monster children, from all different races  
>are looking for love, in all the <em>wrong <em>places…  
>Must stand and face the hounds of hell<br>and buy a meal at Taco Bell…

The Narue Clones found the Kagura Zombies, as Akito held his rifle high. He fired, but his gun was jammed. The zombies laughed, as Akito was trapped. He was shivering, as the zombies went closer.

Meanwhile, two more Narue clones appeared, as the sky remained black, with smoke coming from the streets.

_(Steven C): _The foulest stench is in the air…  
>The funk of forty years of au pair…<br>And gaudy ghouls that come from your room  
>are closing in to seal your doom…<p>

And though you fight to stay alive  
>You might want take a chill pill-er<br>For no more homey can't resist…  
>the evil of… the<strong> thriller…<strong>

The Narue Clones appeared, as the confronted the Kagura Zombies. Akito gasped, "Huh? It's like Attack of the Clones…"

Tohru watched on, and was shocked, "WHAT? Narue Nanase?!"

Hanajima said, "Correction, master… Narue Nanase times 20."

There were twenty Narue Clones against fifteen Kagura Zombies. Kagura hissed, as she growled, "You… You arrogant mortal…"

Narue Clone adjusted her jacket and said, "It's show time…"

She and her clones danced the _Zombie Dance_ from _Thriller_, as Akito was amazed.

"Whoa… She's a great dancer." He said, "That kid, and her doubles, can dance a storm."

They continued to dance, as Tohru growled, "Why is that dancing whore doing a Michael Jackson? She'll ruin _everything_!"

Narue and her clones began to stand in place, as they continue to dance. The zombies danced along, as they followed the footsteps. Kagura hissed, as she and Narue do the _Zombie Dance_.

Akito thought, "I wonder if we'll get sued for this…"

Narue confronted the zombies, as they continued to dance.

_(Narue): I'm gonna step ya!  
>Even when I'm dead<br>My body is still warm  
>But my butt ain't up in my head<em>

_Step ya!  
>Step ya right, lass!<br>Just because your heart ain't beating  
>It doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!<em>

HEEEE-HEE!

She cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Kagura Zombies staggered, as they were trembling. Narue smiled, "So… You wanna be startin' something?"

The Zombies trembled, as Kagura roared, "DIE!"

She charged at Narue and socked her in the face. She then said, "You ain't bad! YOU AIN'T BAD!"

She pounded at her skull, until Narue shoved her off, shouting, "YOU AIN'T NOTHING! And by that, you're dead; all of you! You ain't nothing, 'cause you're wasted away!"

The zombies and the clones began to brawl, as the city was in turmoil. Narue approached Akito and said, "Akito Sohma, I presume."

Akito asked, "I see you are the famous dancing machine, Narue Nanase."

Narue smiled, "Correct."

He then looked at her breasts and saw Ran Moore's tattoo. He asked, "Why that ink job?"

Narue smiled, "Just a sign of me being wild. I wanted to get an ink job. A few of my friends have that same tat."

She grabbed her wrist and said, "Come with me, if you want to live."

They ran off, as the zombies and clones continued to brawl in the city. The Narue Clones did not lose any fatigue, while the Kagura Zombies, along with its leader, did not get killed… and why not?

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_If that's not defying God, what is?_

Tohru growled, as she snarled, "CURSE THAT GANGHAM STYLE WANNABE!"

She said to Hanajima, "Hana! Stop them, at once!"

Hanajima bowed, "At once, master."

She disappeared, as Narue was leaving the city, heading to a huge house. As she arrived at the front gate, Hanajima appeared, by the front door, and said, "Is _this _scary?"

Narue thought, "Hanajima? Huh? She looks so sleek and chrome…"

Hanajima beeped, "I obey only Tohru Honda. I obey my master, Onigiri…"

Akito said, "Hunh… I guess Honda never gave up on me…"

Narue thought, as she felt uneasy about the robotic slave, "I _knew _Hana the witch was a bad egg."

Hanajima stepped downstairs, as Narue said to Akito, "Stand back. Make sure she doesn't get to you."

She and the robotic Hanajima stared down. Hanajima had her blank look, while Narue was glaring.

"You're deteriorating our friendship! How could you side with Onigiri, after everything she's done? Isn't Honda dead?"

Hanajima beeped, "That's because _she _is alive, and still kicking."

"But you said that you hated her!"

"I did. But _not anymore_. I am reborn as her robotic slave. I am _Hanajima-tron_."

"Hana-tron?"

"_Hanajima-Tron._ I obey Onigiri… and I obey her evilness. You, Narue Nanase, have ruined her plans, many times."

"Maybe so. But this isn't like you! You had friends, namely May, Yukino, Dawn, Excel, Hyatt, and even people you have trusted, so you can beat her! Why did you become her robot slave?"

Hanajima smiled, "That's because… I am _fully _roboticized… and I plan to end this goody-goody style. Stay out of my way, before I shock electric waves at you… or maybe produce a plasma-powered lightning rod to zap you, Nanase… Or… Maybe I can just gut you…"

She beeped and laughed in a monotone voice. Narue growled, "You're mad! Snap out of it, Hanajima!"

Hanajima stared down at the Ranloid and said, "Mad? I'm not… I chose to kill, for Tohru's sake."

"I can't fight you. Not against you, you witch!"

"Is that a fact? Where do you want to die?"

"FIGHT IT! What about everything you stood for? What about helping the worlds?"

"No. _File not found_."

"What about your life? What about your friends? WHAT ABOUT HARUKA?"

She heard the word _"Haruka"_ echoing into her electronic brain. She then moaned, "Haruka?"

She then held her head and growled, "No… You're trying to trick me. I cannot… cannot… No. I…"

She beeped, as she held her head, "_File not found… _HA-Ha-Ha-haaaaaaruka… **_ERROR! _**_Creative Processor failure… System overheating…_ Haaaa-ruka, where am I? Haruka? _Error! ERROR! ERROR!"_

She started to smoke, as Narue said, "Wow… Even after I said her name, she's trying to remember. But I wish she'd never threaten me."

Hanajima smoked and shook, "Narue Nanase… Nanase… Give me Akito… He must die. Onigiri will kill him. I am… I am… her muscle."

Narue barked, "Oh? What about Haruka, Yukino, Hikari, and the others?"

She then remembered, "Hikari! No… It's a trick… _ERROR! _I cannot lose to you, you little-! _ERROR!_"

She stood in place, as she beeped in a normal voice, "Haruka… help me… Haruka, Aya, Hikari… please save me… Please… save… save… sav-sav-sav-sav-! _System overheat! Error! Does not compute!"_

Her head twitches around, as Tohru cried, "NO! SHE'S RUINING MY SLAVEBOT!"

Hanajima then beeped, "I'm… I'm Hanajima… Saki… _ERROR! _I'm Hana-aa-aa-aa-aa… I obey Oh-oh-oh-ni-giri-giri. _ERROR!_"

Her eyes faded to black, as she wound down, "_Daisy… Daisy… give me your answer… tooooooo…_"

She broke down, as her head sprang off. It rolled onto her feet, as she gasped, "EEK! Hanajima?"

Akito asked, "What just happened?"

Narue held her head and said, "Hanajima… I am so sorry. I'll get you out of this… someday."

She reattached her head and said, "Good as new. And forgive me for breaking you."

Tohru then appeared, as she grabbed the broken psychic robot girl and barked, "This isn't over. You're going to pay… for ruining my evil plan!"

Narue barked, "AW, ya mother sucks embalming fluid!"

Tohru snuffed, "My mother is _dead_!"

"Case and point, but I reiterate. My Mom's dead, too. But we can live and learn."

"You can't reiterate! That's _my _job!"

She then snarled, "Oh, forget it… One day, you brat! You'll get yours! But for now…"

Tohru carried Hanajima and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Narue thought, "There's just _no way_… Tohru Honda is dead. How could she have returned?"

Akito asked, "Is it over? Is Tohru going to kill me?"

Narue said, "What's the problem?"

"…"

Narue said, as she held his hand, "Come on. I'll take you to someplace, where it is safe. Tohru Honda cannot get you, anymore."

Akito said, "Thanks. And also…"

**BANG!  
><strong>She fired at a Kagura Zombie and said, "As long as they die, they are headless souls."

Narue snatched the gun and barked, "That's no way to kill a zombie!"

**BANG!  
><strong>She shot the Kagura Zombie's head off. She stated, "Aim for the head. I've seen _Night of the Living Dead_, 15 times!"

She gave the gun back, as Akito bowed, "Thank you. Now, take me to a safe place."

They walked together, as the Narue Ranloid winked at the 4th wall.

_(Steven C laughs evilly)_

**XXXXX**

Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "Hey, I like _Thriller_, but I think we overdid it."

**XXXXX**

Hours later, as the lab, in Ran's basement, most of the Narue Clones disappeared, as the first one, still whole, said, "It's fun. I got to kill zombies, dance with them, and even psyche out a gynoid!"

Ran Moore said, "I heard… Hanajima Saki… She was roboticized…"

"Huh? Roboticized? It's no wonder she knew Haruka."

"That's because the girl was once Hanajima's responsibility. Of course, her friend, Yukino, cared for her."

"Of course… but Ran, what would happen, if she knew about her? She was a robot slave. Would it mean that she may be a slave, forever?"

"No. I can reverse the roboticizer's effects… and it'll not blast me, since I am 85% inorganic. 15% of me have realistic skin."

Narue said, as she was happy, "SO fun…"

Ran smiled, "On a side note, that was amazing! I never knew you did _Thriller_."

"Well, I have been practicing. Besides, my former self is a dance-a-holic. But, let the fans rejoice, to see a NEW Narue Nanase, often imitated – _completely _duplicated… _literally_."

She bowed to Ran and said, "I should go find Kazu and meet again. I wanted to experience this new form. And if I run into him, I should tell him about myself, now… But I'll keep the _Ranloid _project a secret."

She walked off, as Ran asked, "One last thing… Are you _still _yourself, Narue Nanase?"

She paused, and then said, "Yes. If Rachel and I ever wake up from this nightmare… Tell her… I said thanks for everything. And, well, I hope she can go back to seeing Jimmy. And Ran… What you did was inexcusable, yet bizarre… but if it'll help her, then I won't stop you."

She left, as Ran was upset. She then thought, "Yeah… I have to make this right. Hopefully _she'll _forgive me…"

She went upstairs, as she was heading to her room.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, she was on the phone with someone.

"Hello? Narumi?"

She was calling the Narue Android from Oceanside Koopa Beach. What is the reason she is calling?

* * *

><p><strong><em>But that story is better left untold…<em>**

* * *

><p>Cucumber said, "Hey, we save the best for later. And who knows? If it's not finished, what is?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the main story, next chapter…<em>**


	140. Onigiri's Revival (Part 4)

At Targus City, Tenma and Yakumo appeared by the middle of the boardwalk. Tenma was in the middle, as Yakumo was walking down the path.

Tenma called out, "ATTENTION! ATTENTION, ALL ROBOTIC LIFE FORMS! We are the future! We are AM-Net and Yamo! We are the FUTURE! We are the FUTURE! Our time is now! We are the FUTURE!"

Yakumo appeared and addressed to the robot girls, who were concerned and confused, "Lately, you girls have been blinded by the admiration, romance, and incest of lust for your human heroes! But now, as it starts, we shall begin to dominate your fellow humans! Targus City will be the _NO Human Zone_! First, Targus City, then, the many cities that follow our _Robot Sermon_, and then, THE WORLD!"

The girls cheered, as Tenma bellowed, "We are the FUTURE!"

Yakumo said, "With our guidance, we shall begin the destruction of the human race! However, we follow _another _life form, but _he _is merely partial at the human race. Once we have his attention, let us deem him welcome! The Robot Race will rule the worlds, the alternate worlds, and the universe! We are the future! We are… _The Robotic Union – united we stand, as one machine!_"

Both Robot Sisters shouted, "WHO IS WITH US?"

Jonesy called, "These believers may believe you, but WE don't!"

The Kona Force and Kagami appeared, in sentai suits, as they posed. "KONA FORCE! You're going down!"

The girls were in awe, as Tenma and Yakumo sneered evilly.

Jonesy called, "Suave and persistent, Kona Red!"

Jen called, "Leadership material, Kona Black!"

Wyatt bellowed, "Musically buzzed, Kona Green!"

Jude laughed, "Totally chilled, Kona Yellow!"

Caitlin cheered, "Fashionably late, Kona Pink!"

Kagami called, posing in blue sentai suit, "Heart of gold and ice, Kona Blue!"

They shouted, "WE ARE… THE KONA FORCE!"

Kagami thought, "They needed a six man. Wyatt insisted… I have a score to settle with those two."

Tenma laughed, "Well, well, well… The Human Bunch of Misfits… Too bad you came too late."

The crowd of robot girls booed at them. Yakumo called, "BOO and HISS to these mere blood packs! They are expendable! And once you give us the power to give us what we want, we shall begin the final step in our plan, by making this city into our base of operations!"

Kagami shouted, "Not while we turn it into your personal graveyard!"

She and Jonesy yelled, "Kona Force, ATTACK!"

They all charged at the girls, as Yakumo said, "Tenma! You take them!"

Tenma glowed in a darkish aura and said, "Exterminate human protocol! Subjects – _burn and maim_…"

She shot electric plasma shots at them, but they dodged out of the way. Jonesy fired his Kona Beam at Tenma. She jumped out of the way, heading to Wyatt.

Wyatt cried out, strumming his high-powered guitar, "KONA FRET!"

Tenma was struck, dead-on, as Yakumo gasped, "NO! TENMA!"

Jen smirked, "It appears that we are much stronger now… thanks to our boss!"

Jude said, "And soon, you Betties in chrome are going to the scrap heap… _permanently!"_

Yakumo growled, as Tenma said, "Yakumo… Prepare the circle… The fusion of our bodies _will _happen."

Jen said, "NO, YOU DON'T!"

They all ran to Tenma, as they continued to fight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 122<br>Onigiri's Revival (Part 4)_**

* * *

><p>Back at Miyagami, Kanade, as a 50-foot robot doll, fought against Ultra Giese, Peter's ultimate form, also at 50-feet. He started grabbing her arm, as he was livid.<p>

"STUPID LYING DIRECTOR WOMAN!" He cried out.

Steven asked, "Any idea why he'd chose to fight her?"

Mizuki said, "Simple enough. That _Beast Gene _must've struck a nerve into his heart. Kanade Jinguji lied to us, after we were hired to help her in this city. Who would've guessed that Kanade Jinguji was an evil doll creator, influenced by Tohru Honda?"

Farra said, "I guess when he found out we were used, _Ultra Giese _came back. Since West Plaza, Big Guy is just itching for a fight."

Mizuki said, "You may be right. Peter's not what he is, since all that."

He pulled her hair and shouted, "JERK! I'm going to make you suffer, just like what you did to my friends!"

Kanade opened her doll mouth and spewed a red mist into his face. He screamed in pain, as he was blinded. Kanade adjusted her arms and fired plastic ping pong balls, the size of watermelons, onto the giant bassist. She then reattached her arms and swung her fists onto his head. Peter gets trampled, as he stumbled a bit. He got up and charged at the evil doll. He tackled her, but Kanade stayed in place, about to punch him. She let out a huge fist and expanded it into a giant fist with brass knuckles.

**POW!  
><strong>Peter is sent flying. The Gang watches on, as Kanade laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. At last… Onigiri. Your vengeance. Will be. Complete."

She raised her arms and aimed at him, about to fire. As she glowed…

**ZAP!  
><strong>Kanade was struck in the chest. She fell down and started to move in a walking motion, without getting up.

"Danger. Danger. I have fallen… but I have no ballast to get up from."

A voice cried, "I'll give _you _ballast, you walking mannequin!"

Mech-Asahi flew by and appeared in Miyagami Toyland. She said to Peter, "Peter! Are you okay?"

Peter smiled, "Am I glad to see you, Asahi!"

Asahi called to The Gang, "Guys! I know you are being left out, but I had a few modifications to me. You can ride in my chest."

She opened her chest panel and produced a control panel, seated for four. She explained, "Hop in! You can report to me if I have any damage! I'll do the rest!"

Steven said, "What are we waiting for? Gang! Let's go!"

They jumped high and landed on Mech-Asahi. They entered to control room, inside Asahi's mechanical chest. She closed her chest panel and said, "Now, Kanade Jinguji! I'm ashamed of saying that you are an inspiration! You're going to fall, you evil dolly! And by the way, you look ridiculous!"

Peter said, "Asahi, we better gang up on her."

Kanade cried, "Just who are you?"

Mech-Asahi posed and bellowed, "I AM… **_MECH-ASAHI! _**Gynoid Giantess of beauty, pop idol of perfection, and all-around Gang supporter – _Mech-Asahi _has arrived, to play you a tune; one I'd like to call _"World of Hurt_"!"

She pulled out a microphone and sang to Kanade, in a huge pulse of soundwaves, "**_SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (X10)!_**"

Kanade tumbled down, as she was succumbed to the music, and its loud bass vibrations. Asahi then said, "NOW! You shall succumb to my awesome power!"

Peter said, "You don't mind if I join you, inside, Asahi?"

Asahi said, "No need. Two-on-one is all we need, to trash this doll, back to the toy store!"

Kanade growled, "You'll pay for this!"

**XXXXX**

At Targus City, the Kona Force and Kagami continued to fight, as Tenma was surrounded by black sparks.

"So… You wanna get down and touch me?" She smirked.

Jen said, "You'll be going to shred some of that hair, once we pull you apart!"

Kagami barked, "LET ME! Those girls killed my sister!"

Wyatt said, "She's not dead! But we shall make sure we avenge her!"

They stood, side-by-side, as Wyatt and Kagami fired a blue and green laser beam, "KONA DOUBLE EARTH LASER!"

The laser was caught by Tenma, as she grinned evilly, "Nice try!"

Kagami smiled, "Not quite."

She and Wyatt did a finger bang gesture and cried, "BANG!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>Tenma was exploded into the laser, as she was damaged. She growled, as her skin was scratched.

"Damn you, Kona Force Humans!" She hollered.

Yakumo, sitting in the air, was bored, "Tenma… stick to your guns and kill them. We must fuse, without these losers stopping me."

Tenma growled, "I'm trying! But it is like they've gotten stronger!"

Jude smiled, "You think?"

He skated over, as Tenma tried to stop him. But Caitlin appeared from behind and gave her a Kona Kick to the back of her head. She bent down, as Jude does a Kona Hurricane, blowing Tenma upward. She fell down, as she was in pain. She growled, "How can this be? I was so close!"

Yakumo sighed, "Looks like _I'll _have to deal with these fleshies…"

Iwata said, in his red sentai suit, "You'll have to deal with _us_, first, android hottie!"

Watanabe sighed, "Must you say that?"

Yakumo gasped, "WHAT?"

Iwata, Watanabe, and Sumiyoshi appeared, as they posed.

Iwata called, "_Daitenzin S Mart!_"

Watanabe cried, "_Daitenzin Macy's!_"

Sumiyoshi posed. _Daitenzin Cafeteria!_

Yakumo smiled, "Three stooges… Yes? You remind me of three others… and they were useful. But I spared them… out of compassion and heart of friendship…"

She glowed in a hellish red aura, "BUT NOT ANYMORE! Humans have compassion, but I sure as hell don't!"

Iwata held his pistols out and fired, "Taste the hell you'll get! BEST ELECTRON!"

Yakumo blocked the shots, as Watanabe used his bazooka, "JUSTICE BAZOOKA!"

She took the huge shot, dead-on. But she was unaffected. She responded, "While my body is indestructible, it cannot scratch my delicate skin. Foolish humans…"

Iwata cried, "Now what? This woman is downright evil!"

Sumiyoshi said, _We can't pierce her._

Watanabe griped, "Goddamn it! If Matsuya and Nikki R were here, they'd do something about it!"

Yakumo laughed, "OH? And how come they aren't here? Too bad… Your friendship has fallen apart!"

She cackled, as Tenma was on defense, "_Systems going critical… Must be repaired…_"

She snarled, "You can't win… I must survive!"

She fired huge dark energy balls at the Kona Force. She blasted them away, as she laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Jonesy got up and was in pain, "She's… too strong…"

Tenma went closer to him and said, "Indeed… I happen to be stronger than you, you hockey-player caribou."

He smirked, "Oh, yeah?"

He stood in position, as Jen dived onto his shoulders. She jumped up and landed a dropkick onto her chest. She fell to the ground, as Kagami held her arms up. She threw a right uppercut on Tenma's chin, "KONA UPPER!"

Tenma was sent flying, nearly destroying herself. Kagami hissed, "And _that _was for Tsukasa, you arrogant whore!"

Wyatt blushed and said to her, "Go out with me?"

Kagami snapped, "Uh, not now! Mission first, dating afterwards!"

**XXXXX**

Kanade charged at the giantess pop idol and roared, "You play with me!"

Asahi beeped and produced blue lasers from her eyes, "CUTE EYE ATTACK!"

**BLAST!  
><strong>She blasted the evil doll giant, in the stomach and waist, as Kanade was reeling. She growled, "BITCH! You ruined my dress!"

Peter landed a punch on her head, "DONK!"

Kanade stumbled toward Mech-Asahi, as she lifted her arm up and fired a sparkling beam at her head, "ASAHI MIRACLE BEAM!"

**POW!  
><strong>Steven C said, "DIRECT HIT!"

Peter cheered, "Nice one!"

Farra called, "Big Guy! While she's down! DO IT!"

Heather said, "Damage increasing… 85%!"

Peter blasted a laser with his hands in an X-sign, "Time to teach Kanade Jinguji some manners! MUSCLE BEAM!"

Kanade was blasted by the beams, but she stood back up. She smiled, "There is nothing you can do. You cannot stop my play date. No one escapes my Toyland."

She raised her arms up and opened her waist panel, "Surprise! SUPER SPECIAL JINGUJI SURPRISE ATTACK!"

Out of her stomach, a dozen of robot bees flew out and head towards the two giants. Peter cried, as he was being swarmed, "AAH! BEES! BEES! GET THEM OFF ME!"

Farra asked, "Did she just shoot bee bots at us?"

Asahi was caught in the swarm, "DANGER! DANGER! BEES IN MY CIRCUITS!"

Mizuki said, as she looked at the meter, "Bad news! Her power's going down! Asahi's battery life is being drained by those bees!"

Steven called, "Miz! Status report!"

Mizuki said, "Kanade has made bee darters! This only affects the person in battle!"

She gasped, "Shield – 75%… Power – 80%!"

Asahi moaned, "I… can't move…"

She was frozen, as she couldn't move her body. Peter hollered, "DAMN IT! I HATE BEES!"

Kanade giggled, "With your robot friend immobilized by my pollen, I shall play with you! Come closer!"

Peter moaned, as Kanade went closer to him. She held his neck and lifted him up. She then smiled, "Want to fly, birdie?"

She threw Peter up in the air, as Kanade laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Farra growled, "I hate that laugh…"

Steven said, "Well, then I guess that it's over. We failed to stop Kanade, we couldn't save Rino, and we failed everyone in Miyagami."

Mizuki thought, "Wait…"

She called to Asahi, "Asahi! Can you respond to my voice?"

Asahi said, from the speaker, "Yes! I can! But… entire body system… has been shut down. It won't be long before-. _System shut down in thirty seconds… 29… 28… 27…_"

Mizuki shrieked, "ASAHI!"

Asahi sobbed, "No… If it hits 0, I will shut down… forever… My body has limits, before it-."

"SHUT UP!" Steven yelled, "STEVEN COOKE SAYS SHUT UP! What kind of quitter are you? Asahi Sakurai never gives up!"

_12… 11… 10…_

Mizuki said, as she placed her hand on the panel, "Asahi! I hope I am not too late!"

She chanted the words:  
><em>"Ramen, tanmen, tantanmen! Reimen, nyumen, hiyasomen!"<em>

Asahi beeped, _"Ramen, tanmen, tantanmen! Reimen, nyumen, hiyasomen!"_

Her body started to glow, as she moved again, emitting smoke from her shoulders. The bees fell, after being suffocated from her smoke. Mech-Asahi beeped, "_Mech-Asahi – Power-up!_"

Her idol attire changed into Card Master Peach cosplay. She held her wand and bellowed, "Now it's time to play _Dress-up!_ I am Card Master Peach! Or should I say…"

She posed and boomed, "**_MECHA-PEACH!_**"

Kanade gasped, "NO! I HAD YOU!"

She raised her wand up and fired at Peter, extinguishing the bees. "**_MECHA-PEACH HEALING KISS!_**"

A laser shoots at the bees, turning them into ashes. Mizuki smiled, "It worked! Asahi extinguished the bees!"

Steven smiled, "See? Asahi and The Gang are no quitters!"

He called, "Now, _Mecha-Peach_, defeat that traitor!"

Asahi beeped, "Understood, Steven! And also… thank you…"

She charged at Kanade, as she held her arms high again, as she smiled, "Is this a game? Is it not?"

She flew off, as Asahi halted. Peter cried out, "She's getting away!"

Asahi said, "Damn! She is crafty, more than purely beautiful!"

He said, "A wise retort."

Asahi flew up and said, "I'll hunt her down! Make sure you get to her!"

Peter smiled, as he held his fist, "Don't you worry, Robo-Peach! I got my fist ready."

She flew away, as she chased Kanade, from up in the sky. Kanade then said, as she produced machine guns from her shoulders, "Time to play _Flying Circus_!"

She fired at Asahi, as she deflected the bullets.

"Live bullets?!" Asahi cried, "She's evil!"

Steven said, "Asahi! She's obviously using Tohru Honda's playbook!"

"WHAT?"

Mizuki stated, "He's right, Asahi! Kanade Jinguji is under the control of the late Tohru Honda; the _very same _woman that stole your backup dancers!"

Asahi's eyes glowed red, as she barked, "WHAAAAT? No one hurts my backup Operators, and then use Miss Jinguji as a robot doll slave, and gets away with it!"

She spoke in a Dalek voice, "YOU shall be… **EXTERMINATE!**"

She sprouted pistols from her wrist and shouted, "**MECHA-BARRAGE!**"

She fired laser shots at Kanade, but she did a barrel roll. Kanade fired at Asahi, but she dived down. She flew upward and aimed at Kanade's stomach. She opened her mouth and produced a missile.

"Mizuki! Prepare to fire!" She called.

Heather said, "Well, _that's _rude!"

She added, "What? She spoke with her mouth full…"

Mizuki pressed the button, "FIRE!"

The missile shot out of her mouth and struck onto her midriff.

**BOOOOM!  
><strong>Kanade started to fall, as she was heading for Rino and Kaori, who are still down.

Peter cried, "NO!"

Steven yelled, "RINO!"

Kanade plummeted, as she was heading for Rino and Kaori, who were still out cold and motionless.

She shrieked, "OH, NO! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

Asahi yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" as she dived down to rescue them.

**XXXXX**

Back at LSAAWS HQ, Miyuki said, "It won't be long now… The BIG One is about to drop… and then… Project AM-Net and Yamo will exist, _no more_."

Konata said, as she appeared, "Miyuki-San. It's almost ready. Nikki R is headed to Targus City. Modifications have been all set."

Miyuki smiled, "Excellent work. Did you send her to meet her, as we speak?"

Konata saluted, "Loud and clear, boss! Maybe you won't be able to drop the BIG One, after all!"

Miyuki grinned, as she responded, "Once Tenma and Yakumo fuse, I have no choice… But either way, I am proud to be called a mayor of F City."

She laughed, as Konata asked, "Miyuki-San?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Matsuya was walking down the street, as she spotted Nikki R, flying to her, in purple and black armor. She called to her, "Senior Matsuya! Hop aboard! Your friends need you!"

Matsuya responded, "How can I? I was fired from the LSAAWS!"

Nikki R beeped, "Miss Takara rehired you. The Kona Force, Senior Kagami, and the rest of your team are being slaughtered… We need your help… Correction, _our _help."

Matsuya smiled, "I see. The little girl wants me back?"

Nikki R said, "If you do not comply, the human race may fall…"

Matsuya gasped, "No…"

She pulled out a green sentai suit and said, "Here. Senior Matsuya, you may need this."

Matsuya held it and said, "I don't know how you kept it, but… I'm in!"

She quickly wore the costume and posed, "_Daitenzin Frederick's!_"

Nikki R posed, "Alert and operational – _Kona Purple!"_

She called, "Now! Let's go!"

Matsuya hopped on Nikki's back and flew off, like she was riding a surfboard.

"Guys, here I come! Let's hope you didn't fuck things up," she thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is this the end of everything as we know it? Will Mech-Asahi save Rino Rando and Kaori Izumi? Will Misaki and Nikki R arrive in Targus City, in time? And WHAT is the Big One that Miyuki was referring to?<br>The answers lie ahead in out next chapter!_**

* * *

><p>The Brain said, "Part 5 will be the final part of the <em>Onigiri's Revival Arc<em>, in which The Gang and the Kona Force will finish up. We also learn of the horrible fusion of Tenma and Yakumo, as they fuse into ONE powerful abomination of circuitry, cuteness, and other sesquipedalian words that begin with C. But rest assured, the sight of this beast is gruesome. Plus, _one _member of the Hero side… will, let's say, be extinguished from the story, altogether. Think about it."

He left, as Setsuna asked, "Uh… Can anyone tell me who Tenma is?"


	141. Onigiri's Revival (Part 5)

Cucumber was with a chalkboard, wearing a French beret and a thin fake moustache.

The narrator announced, "And now, our _Miyazawa & May Cold Open – _as it is time for _"Frenching with Cucumber_"."

Cucumber spoke in a French accent, "Ah, _oui!_ _Bonjour _to you!"

He points at the board and said, "Let's begin. _Facile comme un deux trois. Répétez. Facile comme un deux trois._"

He said to the 4th wall, "Easy as 1-2-3! Easy-peasy, as one, two, three! _Facile comme un deux trois._"

He waved and said, "_Bon. _And now, _chapitre cent vingt-trois les mésaventures d' Miyazawa et May_. _S'amuser bien!_ _Merci! Au revoir!"_

The narrator said, as Cucumber adjusts his beret, "This has been _"Frenching with Cucumber_"."

* * *

><p>At LSAAWS, Tsukasa was lying in her bed, as she woke up. She moaned, "Where am I? Oh, right…"<p>

She got up, in her pajamas, as she was visibly tired. She got out of the hospital room, as she moaned, "Kona-chan? Sis? Anybody?"

But as she walked down the hallway, disaster struck, in the form of Miyuki-Chan. She appeared by the door and was tired out.

**XXXXX**

Miyuki said, "Konata, do you understand why I have done the BIG One?"

Konata asked, "No. This is the first time I've seen you work like this, since the Miyuki Robots."

Miyuki smiled, "It's true. But that wouldn't be right, if we let these robots take it over. So, if they fail, _let them _fuse with each other."

Konata gasped, "Miyuki-san, ma'am! I don't understand! But what _is _this BIG One?"

Miyuki said, "You want to know?"

She snapped her fingers and summoned five Miyuki Rs.

"Seize her!"

They grabbed Konata, by the arms. Miyuki smiled evilly, "Konata… I think it's time I let you in a secret…"

She removed her glasses and showed her LED pink eyes. Konata gasped, "MIYUKI?!"

Miyuki approached Konata and laughed, "Poor pitiful Konata… The BIG One will assure that AM-Net and Yamo will die… for their deception. This is because _she _ordered us to obey the gynoids."

Konata sobbed, "What are you saying?"

She opened her chest panel and produced a small laser. She fired at Konata, freezing her, turning her body into a robotic body, with chrome skin, green LED eyes, robotic joints, and blue metallic hair. She stood rigid, as she was motionless.

Miyuki giggled, "The BIG One was for Targus City… and its robot girls. As a fellow fembot, I wish to assist them, with a new ruler… _Onigiri_. I obey my master…"

This Miyuki was a Ropponmatsu, manipulated by Tohru Honda. And she roboticized Konata, just like Hanajima.

She whispered, as she approached the robot Konata, "Kona-chan… For you, I'll be happy to make you join me… But I have knowledge, more than you."

Tsukasa overheard everything and was shocked, "Yuki-chan? No…"

Miyuki R bellowed, "TAKE HER AWAY! And have her dismantled! Her services here are no longer needed."

They marched away, carrying the prone Konata to the lab. Tsukasa hid behind the plants and saw the robots leave. She shivered, "No… Kona-chan… I have to rescue you… Yuki-Chan has become Onigiri's minion!"

She shivered, "I have to save her… But how?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 123<br>Onigiri's Revival (Part 5)_**

* * *

><p>At Targus City, moments later, Tenma was badly beaten, as Yakumo confronted the Daitenzin. Yakumo called, "It'll be almost time! The sky has grown black! And pretty soon… disaster and chaos will happen. You'll see, soon enough."<p>

The clock began to chime 6PM. She smiled, "Now… _Onigiri _will be proud of us, helping her… but since she's part-human, I plan to eradicate you, first… and then, _Onigiri_."

Tenma beeped, as she was scarred, "Onigiri… She is immortal… and also… she is inferior…"

Jonesy gasped, "No… It can't be!"

Jen barked, "You're working for Tohru Honda?!"

Yakumo smiled, "Not anymore… She is part-human, and that makes her _inferior_. Having to be a human-robot hybrid is cheating… We chose to fuse, once Onigiri makes it dark and certain. And all of Targus City will have _one _goddess… US! Not that fat fleshy, Peter Giese, your so-called idol."

Jude whispered, "I didn't know Big Guy in AAW was an idol, here."

Jonesy sighed, "Some guys get _all _the luck."

Kagami yelled, "You monsters! You work for ACROSS, then you work for Onigiri, and NOW, you become your own masters!"

Yakumo smiled, "Give the human a hand."

Watanabe yelled, "There's no way that you'll win! We're ending your evil plan!"

_You belong in the trash._

Yakumo scoffed, "You, and what army?"

Jonesy fired, "KONA INFERNO!"

His fire attack blocked Tenma and Yakumo, from reaching each other. He said, "I plan ahead, kid! Looks like you _can't _fuse, now."

Jen cheered, "Good work, Jonesy!"

Tenma smiled, as she moved to the fire, "Smart… but stupid…"

She inhaled and blew a huge gust of air at the fire, extinguishing it. She then said, "Fire goes out…"

Kagami said sarcastically, "Good work, Jonesy…"

"HEY!" Jonesy yelled, "I thought it'd work!"

Yakumo said, "It's time…"

The clock then said, "6:06pm", as Yakumo smiled, "The fusion must begin, now!"

Kagami cried, "No… You mustn't!"

Wyatt yelled, "We're out of options!"

Tenma said, as she went to her sister, "Yamo… Let us become one…"

Yakumo said, "AM-Net…"

They held their hands at tilted their heads up. They started to glow in electric and shadowy auras, as they glowed in a light-blue shine. They both fused together, and became one huge living being.

Kagami said, "This is it… Prepare for anything…"

Iwata cringed, "This isn't happening…"

_We're doomed._

The two girls fused into one, as the huge robot girl grew fifteen feet tall. It had long black hair, blue eyes, and a metallic silver leotard and tights. She stood in place and bellowed, in Tenma and Yakumo's voice, "DESTROY ALL HUMANS!"

Jonesy cried, "WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Kagami shivered, "No… We have to retreat!"

Watanabe cried, "Who's up for a break at HQ?"

Wyatt called out, "NOBODY! THIS IS OUR CHANCE! LET'S GET HER!"

He called, "We're not letting a huge robot destroy us! FOLLOW ME, TO FREEDOM!"

He charged at the huge robot and fired his Kona Fret at the monster. It was unaffected, as Jen called to the crowd, "THIS is NOT a drill! RUN FOR YOU LIVES! HEAD TO SAFETY! A GIANT EXPERIMENTAL ROBOT IS TERRORIZING THIS CITY!"

All the robot girls ran away, as they were screaming.

One robot girl yelled, "_THIS _is our new idol?"

Another yelled, "I miss Peter Giese!"

They all left to safety, as Jen said, "Okay, guys… ATTACK!"

They all charged at the monster, but the huge robot woman fired a blackish fireball at the group.

"TAKE THIS! HUMAN EXTERMINATOR!"

**BLAST!  
><strong>They all got struck by the fireball, as it laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Don't you see? You humans will never stop us!"

Jen moaned, as she was down, "I'm not licked…"

Iwata groaned, "Too strong…"

The robot then said, "AT LAST! The BIG One is about to drop! You troublemakers have stopped us, for the last time! WE are the FUTURE! The Robot Race lives on, forever!"

All hope was lost…

"DELTA ENDER!"

**BAM!  
><strong>The robot got hit, as it cried, "WHAT NOW?"

Iwata gasped, "Is that?"

_Who knew?_

They all cried, as Matsuya, in her green sentai suit, flew by on Nikki R, in her armor, "MISAKI!"

Jonesy cried, "And Nikki R!"

Matsuya called, "Is everybody all right?"

Jen said, "We're still in pain… But we're…"

Watanabe moaned, "Why are _you _here?"

Nikki said, "Miss Takara rehired her. And we came to help."

Jonesy said, "Nice armor, Nikki!"

Nikki R said, "Misaki and I will take it from here!"

She shone her purple armor and said, "Senior Matsuya, let's go!"

Matsuya said, "Right! For a Ropponmatsu, you're brilliantly smart!"

The huge robot yelled, "YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

She raised her arms up and bellowed, "THE BIG ONE IS COMING! You traitorous android!"

Nikki R yelled, "I'm NOT an android!"

She smiled, "I'm Nikki Wong! You're _worst _nightmare!"

She produced two huge laser cannons and said, "EAT THIS!"

She and Matsuya fired, "KONA DELTA GIGALOT!"

The twin cannons fired at the AM-Net/Yamo monster, blasting into her midsection.

"AAAAAAAH!" It screamed.

Meanwhile, at LSAAWS, Miyuki R got the signal and held up a button. "I got the signal from my ruler… And so endeth the Targus City Robot groupies, as we know it! Onigiri rules all!"

She was about to press the button, but-.

**POW!  
><strong>Tsukasa socked her hand, as the button fell. Miyuki roared, "Tsukasa-Chan! What the-?"

Tsukasa cried, "You're not Yuki-Chan!"

She grabbed the Miyuki Robot and yelled, "Alright, you backstabbing friend! Where is Kona-chan? And what did you do to Yuki-chan?"

Miyuki R sneered, "Go to hell…"

Tsukasa cried, "NOW! WHY ARE YOU WORKING FOR _HER_?"

Miyuki R smiled, "Obviously… You see… Konata and Miyuki were inferior, as they were targets for Onigiri… She rules all, after she was destroyed. When she was destroyed, along with Onigiri Tower, a part of her is fused into me… I was one of the Miyuki-Bots to be sent back here… And now, it's the end of your race… as I set all this up."

Tsukasa cringed, "No… But why would you hurt them? And what is the BIG One?"

Miyuki R said, "The BIG One is a huge super powerful warhead that can destroy life in one huge city. And once it's launched, there is no stopping it, until it reaches its mark. You could say that it is invincible."

Tsukasa growled, "You heartless monster!"

Miyuki R laughed, as Tsukasa growled, "Where is Miyuki?"

**XXXXX**

At the lab, the Miyukis placed the prone Konata on the table, stripping her of her clothes. They held up screwdrivers and buzz saws and prepared to dismantle Konata.

Miyuki 1 said, "For this, we end her reign."

She removed her head, as Miyuki 2 removed her arms. Miyuki 3 removed her long hair and legs, leaving Miyuki 4 with her torso and hip. Miyuki 5 prepared a box to pack the Robot Konata away. They sorted her in and taped up the box. The girls laughed and celebrated.

Miyuki 3 said, "And so ends our creator! This is wonderful!"

They cheered, "WE OBEY OUR MASTER! ONIGIRI IS SO HOT!"

A voice said, "If that is the case, how about we join you, traitors?"

The Miyukis turned around and saw Ropponmatsus 1 and 2. They were reactivated and were about to fight.

R-2 yelled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING OUR FRIEND!"

Miyuki 4 said, "What will you do? You have NO powers!"

Miyuki 2 insisted, "Swallow your pride and join the Robot Race, as we'll dominate ALL humans!"

R-1 stated, "No. We shall NOT obey her. She is our enemy. And you girls are a disgrace of being called Ropponmatsu."

Miyuki 3 said, "We grew bored of you. Ladies?"

The other Miyukis shouted, "LET'S GET THEM!"

They ran to the Ropponmatsus, as they prepared to fight. However, a bolt of lightning struck the five Miyukis, short-circuiting their servos. They twitched and smoked from their bodies, as they were malfunctioning. A figure appeared, inside the lab, between the Ropponmatsus. It was Konata… the REAL Konata.

"Fell right into my trap!" Konata smirked in a cat-like grin.

The Miyukis break down and fell apart. Konata said, "So… It's all true…"

She stated, "I knew Miyuki-san wouldn't trust me, so I had to be sure."

R-1 said, "Miss Takara was a robot, infected by an evil source. We manage to shut off the cameras, following Nikki R's modificatons."

R-2 smiled, "She didn't suspect a thing!"

Konata said, "Now… All that is left… is Miyuki-san."

**XXXXX**

Miyuki R broke free and strangled Tsukasa. She yelled, "If I cannot have Targus City in ruins, I'll kill you, on behalf of Onigiri!"

She beeped, as she had Tsukasa down, "Now… You're mine. Onigiri shall rule all! I obey Onigiri! Onigiri rules… aaaaaaaaaa…"

**ZAP!  
><strong>Miyuki R gets zapped by Konata's plasma laser gun, as she shorted out, "AAAAAAA… AAAAAAAAAAH!"

She started to smoke and catch on fire, as Tsukasa was grabbed by Ropponmatsu 1.

"Come on!"

Tsukasa gasped, "Ropponmatsu?"

Konata, Tsukasa, and the Ropponmatsus ran off, as Miyuki R fell, about to explode.

"Noooooo… I cannot die… Error! Error!"

She held the plunger and pressed the button, "I ma-ma-may be down, but Onigiri will rule… She will end you girls, and your toys! I WILL END YOU!"

She shrieked in a high-pitched shrill, "**I WILL ENNNNNNND YOOOOOOOOO-!**"

**BOOM!  
><strong>She exploded, causing a huge eruption, destroying her office.

**XXXXX**

**CRASH!**

Kanade landed in the ground, as Mech-Asahi saved Rino and Kaori. She then said, as she saw the girls, "Good. Nice save. I am glad they are all right."

Peter called, "Good work, Mecha-Peach!"

Farra said, "It's dangerous for dolls like them."

Steven said, "Asahi, send those girls to safety!"

Kandy called, from below, "SEXY STEVEN!"

He gasped, "Kandy?"

She called out, "Let me take them to safety! It isn't safe here, but I'll try to get out of here! In the meantime, destroy the bitch!"

Heather gasped, "What language!"

Steven smiled, "Thanks, Kandy! But once we're finished here, we need to talk!"

Kandy pouted, "I understand… Have a pair of handcuffs ready for me, when the danger is over. Uh, maybe two…"

She grabbed Rino and Kaori and hopped onto her motorcycle. She winked, as she drove off. Kanade got up and gasped, "MY DOLLS!"

She was about to grab Kandy, but Peter grabbed her arm and said, "Hey, tough doll! Remember me?"

He then said, as he hurled Kanade up, "Now, let's play my favorite game – _Boxing!_"

He flew up and launched a barrage of punches into her face and chest. He then glowed in his hands and called, "ASAHI!"

He socked Kanade with a right hook, as it headed for Asahi. She kicked her up in the air and said, "Now! Let's play one more game! BASEBALL!"

She waved her wand and said, "_MECHA GRAND SLAM SPELL!_"

She glowed in a rainbow hue, as Peter aimed for Kanade. He launched a huge right punch.

**POW!  
><strong>"**_JUSTICE MAGLEV CROSS!_**"

"Psyche!"

Kanade countered it and headbutted his head.

Mech-Asahi cried, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Peter fell, crashing into the forest.

Steven cried, "NO LUCK! We have to find a weakness!"

Mizuki said, "Weakness? That's it! We have to aim for her back!"

The Gang gasped, "Huh?"

Mizuki said, "She's a doll, too! _And _she's Onigiri's slave!"

Farra said, "It's worth a shot!"

Heather asked, "But Kanade may catch us! How can we stop her?"

Steven said, "Leave it to me! Asahi owes me much… Now, it's my turn!"

He called to her, "Mecha-Peach! Listen up! Do you see a beach shore?"

Asahi said, "Yes, I do! It's about miles behind me, in the northwest area of the Miyagami Peninsula. Why do you ask?"

Steven said, "Do as I say! Grab a handful of sand!"

Asahi nodded, "Right! But why?"

"I'll explain, but hurry!"

She bent down and reached for some sand and asked, "I am not sure why you want me to use sand."

Steven smiled, "Because… You always need sand."

Kanade grabbed Peter, by the feet and said, "Game over! Now we play _my _game, which is called _"Giant Toss_"!"

She lifted him up, by the legs and threw him up in the air. Kanade laughed, as Peter was sent flying.

Steven said, "Wait for it…"

Mizuki asked, "Steven, why the sand?"

He said, "Patience, Robot. Patience…"

Farra halted Mizuki and said, "Kill him, later. He knows what he's doing."

Kanade grabs Peter, as he fell down. She then bodyslammed him into the ground. She pinned him and said, "1. 2. 3! I win! I WIN!"

She cheered, "Miyagami Toyland's Kanade Jinguji has won! I BEAT ULTRA GIESE, MY ENEMY!"

Steven barked, "Hey, _John Cena! _See _me_!"

She turned around, as Asahi said, "HERE! Have some SAND!"

She threw the sand at Kanade's face. Her eyes were blinded, as Asahi barked, "You hurt my friends, you shall pay!"

Mech-Asahi began charging up, as her arms produced a huge cannon on each arm. She then beeped, "_Mech-Asahi Ultimate Attack – NOW Charging!_"

She called, "Peter! Aim for her back! It's her weakness!"

Peter groaned, as he got up, "OKAY!"

Kanade ran the wrong way and yelled, "I'M TELLING ON YOU, CHEATERS!"

Peter then grabbed Kanade and threw her in the air. He called, "GUYS! She's all yours!"

Mech-Asahi then said, "NOW! Aiming at Kanade Jinguji!"

She had her crosshairs on her back, which had a battery pack. She fired at her.

"**_MIRACLE IMPACT BOMBER!_**"

The blast knocked at Kanade's back, as her batteries fell off.

"NOOOOOOOO! My battery life!"

Peter then charged up his right cross and yelled, "Hey, Asahi! BATTER UP!"

**POW!  
><strong>"**_JUSTICE MAGLEV CROSS!_**"

Kanade was heading straight for Mech-Asahi, as she held her wand up.

Mecha-Peach then yelled, as she swung, "_Kanade's Private Cemetary sold separately!_"

**WHAM!  
><strong>"**_MECHA-PEACH HOME RUN!_**"

Kanade flew into the air, as she was sparking and moaning, "No… I… can't move…"

She plummeted down, as she was shutting down, "I… can't… play… annnny… morrrr…"

**CRASH!  
><strong>Kanade crashed down into the ground. The impact of the crash emitted a huge mushroom smoke cloud, in the shape of an onigiri with a tear in its eye.

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_BIG shoutout to Yatterman!_

She reverted back to normal, with swirls in her eyes.

Peter raised Asahi's arm up and cheered, "THE WINNER!"

Steven cheered, "WE WON!"

Heather gasped, "NO, LOOK!"

Her hair remained, as her body was scarred and badly hurt. She was out cold, but was freed of Tohru Honda's spell. The Gang cried, "KANADE!"

Peter and Asahi returned to normal size, as The Gang got out of Asahi. They ran to her, as she was unconscious.

Steven felt her pulse. He said, "No good… Kanade's dead."

They gasped, as Asahi said, "She's _still _a doll?"

Mizuki scanned her and said, "I'm afraid so… The batteries caused her to become a doll, but it's her life source."

Steven said, "GOOD! Then we'll need AAs, stat!"

Heather said, "I'm on it!"

Asahi cried, "WAIT! We can't do _that_!"

They all cried, "Huh?"

Asahi stated, "We can't give her new batteries! What if she becomes the evil Kanade, again? And, I don't know about you, but I'm still in pain, from the battle."

Peter said, "She's right, Steven. We have Kanade all controlled and cured, but we cannot be sure! I just don't want Round 2…"

Steven asked, "Yes… But… How can we explain it to Rino?"

He then said, "Oh, well. Whatever the reason, our mission is complete. We have to find Kandy and bring Rino and Kaori in, for testing. They, too, were infected by the _Moji Mikisa_, and it's safe to say that they need to be quarantined."

Mizuki said, "Good idea, Steven. Perhaps we'll take Kanade with, too."

Farra said, "No. _Just _Rino and Kaori."

Steven said, as he pouted, "But we can't leave them here!"

Mizuki replied, "Steven, I'm sorry… Tohru Honda just claimed Miyagami Academy… and she now has it, as Kanade's Toyland. There's nothing we can do."

He growled, "Damn her… Even in spirit, she tends to ruin our missions. But she's our friend!"

Mizuki replied, "That's no excuse… Kanade was controlled, and we freed her. Tohru Honda is dead, the Miyagami Toyland will revert to normal, and Rino and Kaori are safe. But we just cannot take Kanade…"

He replied, "I guess you're right, Mizuki. Besides, you'd have to be pretty stupid to add new batteries to a life-sized doll of Kanade Jinguji, after her sudden transformation."

Asahi smiled and said, "For what it's worth, Miss Jinguji will be fine. Trust me, Steven."

Steven then said, "Thanks, Asahi."

Asahi said, "No. Thank _you_."

They high-fived each other, as Asahi said, "Well, I hope you guys are fine, now… I have to go."

She transformed back to Mech-Asahi and said, "Well, farewell, Gang! We'll meet again!"

She flew off, as The Gang waved goodbye to her. As they approach Kanade, Steven said, "We should return to the BattleVan, with Kandy and the others… Our job here is finished."

Heather asked, "But what about Kanade?"

He said, "Leave her. She'll be dealt with, in time… Gang, let's go."

They walked off, as Steven whispered, "One day, Tohru Honda… _ONE DAY_!"

He then thought, with Tohru's image in the sky…  
>"Tohru Honda, if you <em>are <em>alive… Steven Cooke… will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, from far away, a huge red missile appeared from underground, as it started to launch. It flew out of the ground, as it headed for Targus City.<p>

Speaking of which, back at Targus City, Misaki Matsuya and Nikki R continued to fight the evil robot, fused with AM-Net and Yamo. Nikki R then roared, "Okay, you klunk pile! They're going to update your _Project Yamo _files – _"In a battle in Targus City, AM-Net and Yamo fused, only to be destroyed by civilian heroes!"_

The robot boomed, as it swatted Nikki R away, "BITCH! If you think you have that power, it'll take more than that to defeat us!"

Matsuya cried, "AND MORE YOU'LL RECEIVE! GUYS! TAKE HER DOWN!"

Jonesy and Jen fired a barrage of Fire Attacks, as Jude launched a Kona Hurricane.

Sumiyoshi said, _We're only ants, compared to her._

They continued to blast, as Kagami yelled, "YOU LIKE THAT, FREAK?"

The robot gets pelted lightly, as Nikki R shot her Kona Gigalot attack again. She hit her, directly in the chest. Nikki R scanned her and found a weakness.

"Senior Matsuya, get off! I found her weakness!"

She pinpointed the location and found it was on her navel. She then said, "I am now going to blast through it. However, should I hit it, incorrectly, it will cause little damage to her. So I must be able to fire into her small hole."

Matsuya asked, "Her bellybutton?"

"It is not showable, but if I could blast through, inside it, the monster will fall."

"Okay. Good luck!"

She dived down, as Jonesy called, "What are you doing, Nikki?"

Nikki R said, as she fired a huge mega cannon from her chest, "KONA ELIMINATOR SHOOTER!"

**PSHOOOO!  
><strong>The huge projectile was a rocket-like purple and black drill shot. It went towards the robot, as it cried, "NO! IT'S TOO POWERFUL!"

**BLAST!  
><strong>It directly hit her abdomen… and as Nikki R predicted, the tip of the attack went through her bellybutton. The huge gynoid cried in anguish, "AAAAH! OW! HOW DID SHE CRACK OUR DEFENSES?"

Tenma beeped, "My systems are shutting down… Save me, Yakumo!"

Yakumo cried, "IT CAN'T BE! I was so close!"

The monster falls down, down, but not out. The Kona Force and Daitenzin cheered, as the robot spoke, in her final words, "WHY ARE YOU CELEBRATING?"

The monster said, "The Big One is coming… You shall ALL be destroyed."

Jen asked, "What are you saying?"

The monster said, "Let's just say that Miss Takara did help us out. Her warhead, the BIG One is going to destroy me… But we had her wanting to destroy ALL of you, AND this pitiful and ungrateful city! But the Robot Race will succeed! You shall suffer! WE have won, but we believe that the war is over… And in five minutes, starting now, everyone will perish!"

Kagami then saw the huge missile and gasped, "AAAAAAAAH!"

They saw the BIG One, as Jen shrieked, "MISS TAKARA IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

Kagami yelled, "We can't contact her!"

Iwata sobbed, "I don't want to die, now!"

Matsuya said, "And I just came back…"

Nikki R scanned the missile, as Wyatt said to Kagami, "Kagami, whatever happens… I want you to know… I love you."

Kagami gasped and blushed, "Well… I guess if we're going to die… Kiss me…"

But as they were about to kiss, Nikki R shouted, "There is no need for final moments! I think I have a plan!"

Jude asked, "She has a plan?"

Caitlin said, "TELL US! We have 3 minutes left, before the end of the world!"

Jen shouted, "I have a _better_ plan… … …RUN!"

_That's a plan…_

Everyone, except for the huge robot woman and Nikki R, ran away. Jonesy cried, "Nikki! Come on!"

Nikki looked up and started to remember her moments. She even remembered what she said to Konata, before she was about to be shut down.

_Konata opened her waist panel and said, "It is for your own good."_

_She was about to press the button, but Nikki R grabbed her hand and said, "NO! You cannot turn me OFF! OFF is for losers… If it is about the whole obeying the robot race, and turning on your kind, then I want NO part of it!"_

_"Nikki Ropponmatsu 3?"_

_"Listen to me, Master…"_

_"She… You called me, Master?"_

_"You created me, out of love, and mostly for Senior Jonesy and Senior Jennifer… You made me what I am, a helpful robot who can assist my friends, even though I am a duplicate of their friend, a Miss Nikki Wong. I obey the Three Laws and obey Miss Takara's orders. I am __**not**__ going to be a catalyst to a failed experiment, who becomes the most evil robot in the world. And her singing is atrocious. My pact for the human race is undecided, but I care for my friends, including Senior Jonesy… and you, my creator. I refuse to be a slave, only to Projects Yamo and AM-Net. You can shut me off, but you cannot shut down my freedom. I am not human, but I act this way… and I care for ALL humans. Those who are robots that disobey the Laws of Robotics, is a spit to the face in all Robotkind! I will not, cannot, and shall not be left behind… if a certain evil robot wants to ruin the city. I will stay and fight, even if you do not want me to. And if you do not appreciate what I say, then I am done talking to you… Master…"_

Nikki R dropped her head and said, "I care for them… This is a difficult task."

Jen cried, "NIKKI! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Nikki cried, "IT MUST BE DONE!"

She lifted the huge robot woman and called, "Senior Jennifer, Senior Jonesy, everybody… I have to stop the missile!"

Jen yelled, "Are you crazy?"

Nikki R said, "It cannot be called back… So, I have no choice but to use HER, as a shield… in hoping this whole thing will _never _happen again. I am programmed for _one _thing… protecting the worlds, and all of you… But this…"

She lifted her up and produced rocket jets. She called, "This is my _FINAL _job…"

The robot monster yelled, "HEY! GET US DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Nikki R replied, "ENDING YOU! Projects AM-Net and Yamo will _never _been seen again! Your Robotic Rebellion _ends _now!"

Nikki R smiled to Jonesy and Jen, as they, and everyone else, were in shock. She then whispered, "Goodbye…"

She flew off, carrying the huge robot with her.

Jen shrieked, "NO! COME BACK!"

Jonesy yelled, "NIKKI!"

Everyone is in surprise, as Nikki headed to the clouds. She headed towards the missile, as the robot monster yelled, "_System error… Body functions cease… Must be repaired… _NO! CURSE YOU, YOU REJECT FROM A SCRAP IRON ARMORY!"

Nikki R smirked, "Bite me!"

They headed towards the missile, as she said, "_Jonesy… Jen… Jude… Wyatt… Caitlin… Farewell to you all… and even you, Master._"

She zoomed in warp speed, as Tenma and Yakumo shrieked, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

**BOOM!  
><strong>Jen yelled, "NIKKI!"

The missile exploded, as it destroyed both the AM-Net/Yamo machine… and Nikki R.

Jonesy dropped to his knees and sobbed, "No… Nikki…"

Kagami gasped, "She… She saved us…"

Misaki said, "She sacrificed her life, to save ours…"

Iwata sobbed, "Nikki… R…"

_She's broken junk, now…_

Jonesy sobbed, "No…"

He hollered, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

><p>At LSAAWS HQ, Konata explained, as they examined Miyuki's totaled office, "Well, I had Nikki to prepare for her battle with the robots, Tenma and Yakumo. However, when Miyuki mentioned the BIG One, I was concerned about her… so, I created a Robot Me, in order to learn the truth… And in secret, I hid in obscurity, watching from the sidelines. When I overheard Miyuki was under Onigiri's spell, I had to deactivate everyone… including you guys. But Miyuki would never deactivate you, since she trusted you."<p>

R-1 smiled, "That is nice, Miss Konata."

Tsukasa asked, "One question I don't understand… What happened to Yuki-Chan?"

Just then, they heard muffling, from inside a closet. Konata opened the door, as everyone was surprised. They found Miyuki, tied in rope, and with a cloth in her mouth. She was trying to break free, but was tied, tightly. R-1 untied her and said, "Miyuki R appears to have tied her up and locked her in a closet."

Tsukasa sighed, as she was in tears, "Oh, Yuki-Chan, you're okay!"

Miyuki got up and said, "Man… That's the last time I fancy a robot of me. Konata, engage a recall on the Miyuki-Bots!"

Konata said, "No. I'll do you one better…"

**XXXXX**

At the lab, she scanned each robot and searched for any signs of Tohru Honda's evil essence. It turns out that few of them, including five Miyukis, were infected by the Onigiri Evil Essence. Konata deactivated them all, including R-1 and R-2.

Six hours later, Konata finished on the last Ropponmatsu. "And all finished… There."

She, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were wearing protective wear, making sure that they don't get affected.

Miyuki said, "Is that all of them?"

Konata said, "Indeed. Who knew Tohru Honda was a ghostly virus, towards the robot girls we have?"

Tsukasa asked, "What about Ropponmatsus 1 and 2?"

Konata smirked, "I didn't examine them. They're clean. They had antivirus software installed."

Miyuki said, "That's a relief."

She then got the buzz from Jen and Jonesy. Miyuki held her cellphone and called, "How did it go?"

Jen said, "We have _good _news and _bad _news… The good news is… _Tenma and Yakumo_ are finally destroyed!"

Miyuki asked, "What's the bad news?"

Jonesy was crying, as Jen said, "Nikki… She's dead. She destroyed herself to save us…"

Miyuki sobbed, "Nikki R is dead?"

Konata gasped, "No!"

Tsukasa wept, "No… No, Nikki…"

She cried, as Konata was devastated, "Nikki… Why? Why did you go and do that? No…"

Miyuki hugged her, as Konata was crying.

"WAH! NIKKI! No… No… NO! Why, Nikki?"

Miyuki said, as she was sad, "At least… one of the threats have been diverted…"

**XXXXX**

Back at Miyagami Academy, The Gang headed to the BattleVan, with Rino and Kaori inside, still motionless. Peter and Heather put them in the back, as Steven was fuming.

He pounded the side of the van and yelled, "FUCK! Fucking asshole! Tohru Honda is going to pay!"

Mizuki said, as she comforted him, "It's okay. We'll exterminate all of Tohru's evil spirit, all over the worlds."

"Yeah… Steven Cooke is being angry about this. She can take over the worlds and kill innocent people, but hurting one of my favorite places, Miyagami Academy, that is DOWNRIGHT LOW!"

Mizuki stated, "But at least this place will recover, slowly. Once we have Rino and Kaori at HQ, we'll see what made them act this way. And as for Pucchan…"

Pucchan appeared in Mizuki's hand, saying, "Is it just me, or is it because I arrive later than usual."

Steven said, "You're right. Let's end this and fix all of the worlds. Mizuki, let's go."

Kandy called, as she was heading to them, via her motorcycle, "HEY! Sexy Steven!"

Mizuki said, "It's her, the girl that you dated."

Kandy blushed, "Bite your tongue!"

Mizuki said, "Sorry. Why are you back here?"

Kandy confessed, "Room for one more? I was the one that kidnapped Steven. And I'm turning myself in… Forgive me… but it was wrong of me to do so. The truth is… I love him."

Steven smiled, as Mizuki was shocked. He then approached her and handcuffed her wrists. He then said, "Maybe when you get out, I'll consider dating you. But for now… You're under arrest for _kidnapping an AAW agent_."

Kandy sobbed, as she was crying, "I'm so sorry… Please, forgive me…"

He hugged her and said, "There, there… Steven Cooke feels your pain."

Mizuki said, "Laws are laws, Steven. But we'll see if Kanaka reduces your sentence, for helping us bring Rino and Kaori to safety."

Kandy giggled, "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Her arms came out, as Mizuki shrieked, "AAH! She has four arms?"

Steven smiled, "Yeah. And she's really cute. Don't worry. Steven Cooke will fix everything, including Miyagami Academy, with our friends' help."

He said to the 4th wall, "And you know, sometimes to forgive a criminal, even a four-armed one, it is best to keep in touch, and make sure that he or she will never do it again. Because, _sometimes, _heroes and criminals can have a heart."

**_~Learning and Growing~_**

He said to Kandy, "Come on. In you go."

He and Mizuki helped her in, as Kandy smiled, "Steven… I'll always love you."

Steven smiled, "Well, one day, when I change my mind, we'll date. Just be good, and no more bad stuff for you."

Kandy smiled, as she waved to him, "I will. I am a new woman now."

Mizuki said, as she was annoyed, "Steven gets ALL the freaky women…"

He shut the doors and scolded at Mizuki, "I heard that!"

He then ordered, "Gang, let's go home."

They all entered the BattleVan, as Mizuki took the wheel. They drove away, leaving Miyagami Academy, in ruins and in a long silence.

Mizuki said, "There's still _one _thing that bothered me. Whatever happened to Nanaho and Kuon?"

Steven responded, "Perhaps they have disappeared. If someone, away from Miyagami, has taken them, they'll help out the cause."

She said, "Actually, Steven, I wonder if Kanade took them…"

He sighed, "Then… I don't know."

Meanwhile, a huge SUV drove off, carrying a motionless Nanaho and a malfunctioning Kuon, in the back seat. Kuon beeped, "I love Kanade… I want her body… body… Body and soul… Soul reaper… Reap, reap, reach your hand… and-and-and-and… I love Kanade… I am slowly feeling liiii…"

She powered down, as the woman was in the driver's seat, listening to her ramblings. She had red hair and a plain smile. She said in a deep voice, "They're broken."

_Cyndi Manabe –The ONLY Best Student Council member unaffected by Kanade and Tohru's spell._

She said to the 4th wall, "All but two."

On the SUV, outside, Ayumu Oume, was on top of the roof, in a shiny pink ninja outfit.

"The Gang… They have rescued our city… But I may need them… Silent as the winds… I will find your van."

The SUV drove away, as Ayumu swiftly jumped off the roof.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And so ends three days of hell… With Tohru Honda's presence dealt with, her body and her slaves remain. Their next target… Yukino and May. What does Onigiri have in store, as she is about to close in on her revenge?<br>Don't miss the upcoming chapters…_**

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, three days later, Dawn and Aya return, feeling tired and sore.<p>

Dawn moaned, "Three days of walking…"

Aya groaned, "Ow… Pain…"

They both collapsed, as Yukino saw them, completely annoyed.

"I don't _even _wanna know." She huffed, as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>For now, Cucumber gets an arc of his own, in the next chapter.<em>**

* * *

><p>At the LSAAWS lab, Konata opened the box and saw a discarded Konata Robot. She then viewed her and said, "Hmm… My body isn't that curvy. Isn't it?"<p>

She grinned, "Oh, well. Better make some of me, just in case I want to share Otaku and Anime knowledge, on my break."

Kagami then snuffed, "I really don't care…"


	142. The Cucumber (Part 1)

**_January 18_****_th_****_, 20XX_**

* * *

><p>Today is a very special day in Cucumber's home, as he and his friends celebrate a special party together. He's invited everybody to his home, and can even give everybody what they want, through his words. It was a wonderful day for Jerome Holowitz.<p>

While everyone was busy saving the worlds, from Narue Nanase becoming a Ranloid and Yuki and May helping Matt and Sora, to The Gang and the Kona Force saving the day, Cucumber enjoys his day off – _his birthday_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 124<br>The Cucumber (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p>"I believe in superheroes," a man in a fez and mustache said, in an Italian accent, "I believe of kind and righteous people who keep their word. I admire, and I respect them… except for The Hulk, I don't like him, since he's a green PINGAS, and has a bad smell. A few days ago, my daughter… She dated a boy, not a Shriner."<p>

He was a Shriner. He continued, "When he come to the house, the first time, I take him to my garage and showed him my little Shriner's car. I call it, of course, my little _putt-putt_. When we get there, this boy, he snorts a bit. He takes one look at my car, and he laughed at me. And then he said to me, "_What a stupid little car! Hey, man! Why do you have a stupid little dumb car, you stupid little man?_" THIS BOY! He makes fun of my little _putt-putt_, in front of my daughter. IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER! I AM A FOOL!"

He cried, as Cucumber watched on, petting a white kitten. He started bawling, until Cucumber signaled to Mike. Mike splashed a glass of water and calmed him down. He said, "Cut it out!"

Cucumber asked, "Look, Mr. Panini, I'm sorry that he made fun of your little car, but what can _I_ do?"

Mr. Panini complained, "I want justice! I want revenge! I want you to stuff an egg, down his shorts! Please, Mr. Holowitz. Do what I ask you, for this favor."

Cucumber nodded and said, "Alright. But _one _egg!"

Mr. Panini hugged him and said, "_Grazie!_"

He left, as Mike held the door for him. He shut it and Cucumber said, "Is that it?"

Mike said, "Nope. You still have 20 people to see."

Cucumber pouted and growled, "Aw, we've been at this, all day! I hate this!"

"I know, kid. But it's tradition. NO superhero can turn down _any _request on his birthday."  
><em>Mike made a plot point.<em>

Just as Cucumber could say something to his brother, a female Mariachi with long blue hair, in a black sombrero and Mexican suit, with a guitar in her hand, appeared by the doorway of Jerry's office. She called out, "Did someone say… _Birthday?_"

She played a Mariachi tune on her guitar, and danced around the office. She cheered, as she finished, "_Olé!_" and she zipped away.

…

Mike said, "Wow…"

Cucumber then said, "That was unexpected. Where were we? Oh."

Cucumber asked, "Bro, are you positive that it's a superhero tradition?"

Mike stated, "What? You think I'm fibbing? I'm a fibby boy? I heard it somewhere! Talk to the other superheroes, out there; and NOT the ones in _this_ story!"

Cucumber responded, "I can't. They're all away at some conference…"  
><em>Cucumber made a plot point.<em>

Mike said, "I'm wearing blue socks."  
><em>Mike made another plot point, though NOT important.<em>

Cucumber said, "And if you make baking soda and vinegar together, you get a little volcano!"  
><em>Cucumber made a stupid plot point, but an interesting one.<em>

Mike ordered, "Okay, bro. Back to work! I'm sending the next one in."

Cucumber griped, "I'm missing the party, you know that?"

Mike said, "Sorry… But it's just so sudden."

He then asked, "Any presents for me, though?"

Mike said, "Just a big one… I'll bring it in, later. I have to go get some hard lemonade."

He said to the 4th wall, "Yes, I am an alcoholic. But I limit my drinking, since it harms the liver."

**XXXXX**

As the party goes on, a black car arrives, as a girl with blonde hair, done in pigtails, wearing a purple dress, was bringing in a present for Cucumber. She stepped out and smirked evilly.

"_Bun, Bun, Buuun~!_" She does a Dramatic sting.

_Rugrats' Angelica Pickles; Cucumber's hated rival_

She smiled, "This will be the bestest birthday I'll ever ruin, once I have everything in place! Of course, I'm _not _staying for the party… unless they do the _Hokey Pokey_. Then I'll stay a bit."

**XXXXX**

She was right. Minutes later, Angelica was with a few other people, dancing to the Hokey Pokey, sung by Britain, or Arthur Kirkland.

_(Britain): You put your head in…  
>You put your head out…<br>You put your head in…  
>And ya shake is all about…<em>

_You do the Hokey Pokey  
>and you turn yourselves around…<em>

Meanwhile, Cucumber was talking with Setsuna, who was under the weather, upset about her friend, Konoka Konoe.

"I wanted to buy a gift for Miss Konoka… But I cannot decide. I wanted to give myself as a gift, and maybe as a life-size doll. But I am only 25! And I had _my_ birthday, yesterday …including that mariachi… And she turns 25, on March 18… But I hated perversion, especially dolls that perform… Ugh! Cucumber! As your manservant, I am in a conundrum! How can I have fun with Miss Konoka?"

He barked, "You can ACT like a superhero!"

He slapped her, as she slapped him back. She responded, "I need that."

Cucumber mocked her, "_Cucumber! Cucumber! Help me!_"

He said to her, "Come on! You're better than this! You're Setsuna Sakurazaki, the stealth swordswoman and protector to Konoka! I want you to remember that. Don't let your hidden crush get the best of you, alright?"

"'kay…"

"Now, go on and serve the guests. Konoka's birthday isn't until two months. I'll try and find a gift for her, and say it's from you."

He then asked, "HEY! _You're _a superhero. How come _you're _not at that conference?"

Setsuna huffed, "I lost the address… It is somewhere in some… moon. And I don't know which one. Now, if you'll excuse me, Brain needs his afternoon coffee. He wants it to increase his focus, so he can plot to take over the world."

She gleamed, "Maybe I'll give Brain to Miss Konoka! He once got owned by Elmyra."

Mike sighed, as Setsuna left, "What a loser."

Cucumber sighed, "_NOW _are we done?"

Mike brought in a huge package and said, "We're done. But there's one more thing for you. It's _this _package."

Cucumber asked, "Who's it from?"

Mike stated, "It's from Miz-K Takase, your friend. He gave you a character from a past chapter… and he wants you to discipline her. A while ago, she wrote herself in the story, which was acceptable, but Miz-K never asked for her to join."

"Who?"

He opened the package and saw Mayura Ichikawa, frozen in a box, in packing peanuts.

"OH, MY GOD! She's a robot!" Cucumber cried.

Mike said, "No, she isn't. She's frozen, thanks to a remote Miz-K borrowed. By the way, you ever saw the movie, _"Click"_?"

"No, which one?"

"I'll turn her on for you."

"Like I said, _Robot!_"

"Knock it off! Mayura's not a robot!"

He pulled out a remote control and pressed PLAY. Mayura sat up and cried, "HELP ME, GOD! Hot Percival!"

Cucumber gasped, "YOU! What gives you the right to be in this story?"

Mayura pouted, "Well… I am a little upset that Seina got to join, but she died, during my big scene. _Another _death scene… and it wasn't my fault, this time! Twice I did it, fondling her as a were-cat and trying to murder her. I was left out that I wanted to star in a role. After Season 4, Miz-K froze me and… well, you know how it is…"

Mike said to the 4th wall, "It was from _Chapter 90 – Season Four_. Seina Katsura was killed by Tenma Tsukamoto, after Seina risked her life to save Dan. Mayura, as a catgirl, angered by Seina's death, turned into a werewolf cat creature."

Cucumber scolded her, "Naughty girl! You don't enter a story, without permission from Miz-K _or _me! I run the story now, and I'll add you into a story, when I decide to. But we're done, so, enjoy yourself."

Angelica said, "_Not _quite, Jerry."

She walked in with a present, as she said, "Happy birthday, Cucumber! Go on and take it."

Mayura shivered, "How much did you bought it for?"

Mike pressed STOP on the remote, as Mayura bent down and was turned off. He said, "The last thing I want is Mayura, bawling about the budget."

Cucumber barked, "And the last thing _I _want is a present from _you_, you bratty brat brat!"

Angelica said, "Aw, go on. Don't you like me, Angelica C. Pickles?"

He shook his head, "No!"

"Oh, take it, anyway!"

Worried that it might be a bomb, Cucumber carefully opened the package and saw what was inside. It was…

Angelica said, "You like it? It's a food dehydrator. Daddy bought it for you, as a gift, good for making jerky."

Mike smiled, as he snatched it from Cucumber, "Mine!"

Cucumber then asked her, "Alright, Angelica! What's this all about?"

She sat on the couch and said, "Oh, nothing personal… Just this. I thought I made _my _request to _all _the others."

He replied, "Yadda, yadda, yadda! Unfortunately, Angelica, _YOU _are banned from EVER giving me a request. Why? You're a BAD GIRL! And, also, you're a super villain! Right, Mike?"

Mike said, as he was focused on the dehydrator, "Yeah, right. Hey, where's the meat for the thing?"

Angelica complained, "HELLO! You think I give you beef, with it? If I keep it in my closet, it'll spoil! You'd have to buy your own!"

"Aw, shoot!"

She then added, "I believe it doesn't matter, whether I am good or bad. You have to honor my request, the same as the others. It's in the _Stuperhero Code Book_!"

She gave him a _Superhero Code Book_. He looked at it and read through it. He said, "I've never heard of this. Did it come out, or did I not get a copy?"

Angelica said, "Anyway… Here's _my _request."

She barked, "Nothing. You will do _nothing_ and _like it_! In other words, YOU, Cucumber, must leave me alone!"

He complained, "What kind of request is that?"

She pranced away, as she said, "It's a simple request. Bye-bye, Jerry. Mike. And, uh, the frozen girl over there."

Mike called out, "The next time you send us a food dehydrator, make sure to bring some meat with it!"

He pressed PLAY, as Mayura wakes up. He said to her, "Hey. Go get some meat."

Mayura said, "Wow! A food dehydrator? COOL!"

Mike took it and barked, "Mine!"

At the party, Angelica snatched the microphone from Britain. She then said to him, "I loved your Christmas album, Mister British."

Arthur smiled, "Oh, well, thanks, little bit."

She then called to the audience, "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! YOU DO AS I SAY!"

At the room, Mike and Cucumber were looking at the food dehydrator. Mike said, "You know, if we had meat, this is where it would go."

Mayura replied, "I don't know… I never had a food dehydrator, before. But then again-."

The door slammed opened, as Cucumber's narrator, a man with brown hair and a polo shirt, screamed, "HELP! Angelica has robbed everyone and stolen your desserts!"

Cucumber asked him, "Joe? You're our narrator! What are _you _doing here?"

Joe said, "Well, I figured that after 123 chapters of "_Miyazawa & May_", I finally make an appearance. I mean, the writers told me I should act in this story."

Cucumber said, "Okay, Joe. If you want to be in this story, act it out and say it loud! Now, go on. Do it again."

Joe said, "Okay. But what about Angelica?"

Cucumber said, "Well, I missed my cue. So…"

"Oh, right."

"Go on!"

Joe left, as Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "Sorry about this."

Mayura asked, "Who are you talking to?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Take 2…<em>**

Cucumber called, "And… ACTION!"

Joe barged in, again, "AAAAAH! ANGELICA! SHE'S STEALING **EVERYTHING**!"

Cucumber, Mayura, and Mike gasped in horror.

He then said, "Nice! Now _that's _timing."

He whooshed off, heading to the ballroom. She spotted Angelica, taking everything, including candy, cookies, and cake. He called to her, "Alright, Angelica! Gimme the bag!"

Angelica asked, "Oh, Cucumber. Why are you here? Didn't I ask you to leave me alone? I mean, I don't have to, but did you forget my request… and that's to _leave me alone_? Do you remember?"

"Well, yes, but not towards you, Ange-!"

"And _stuperheroes _always keep their word! And _you_, my bald-headed friend, are one. I mean, The Gang and the Kona Force are far away, and your other fellow heroes are on the moon, somewhere. That leaves you as the _only _stuperhero. So… read a book! Or, in _this _case, the _codebook!_"

She called by the door, "Let it be known, on this day, January 18th, 2014, I, Angelica C. Pickles, have begun my reign of terror of only ME, as the Queen of Everything! So it is written, so it shall be done. WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Angelica laughs, as she leaves with her thugs. Cucumber was befuddled, as Mayura cried, "OH, NO! Is Cucumber doomed? Are we _all _doomed?"

Cucumber yelled at her, "ICHIKAWA! CUT IT OUT! YOU are NOT working for me, just yet! _I'll _decide on what we do to you!"

Joe added, "Is Cucumber doomed? Should we see Angelica as the new director? Will Cucumber find something in the book to stop her?"

Cucumber yelled at Joe, "YOU need acting classes, Joe!"

He gulped, "But for now… I'm… I'm in _deeeeep _shit."

The crowd and others sang, "_Dun, Dun, Duuuuun~!_"  
>He said to the 4th wall, "On a side note, it's nice to be a part of my <em>own <em>arc, in _"Miyazawa and May_". So, everyone… Thank you!"

He saluted, "We'll be right back!"

* * *

><p>And so it happened. Angelica was robbing candy stores, toy stores, and even those stores where they sell discount candies. She was a one-girl thief, as she got away with <em>every <em>cookie, cake, lollipop, and other sweets. And she even kept all the toys to herself. Truly an adolescent criminal.

_(Music plays, as Angelica steals a whole truck of cookies)  
>(Singer): You're a mean one, Nasty Angelica…<br>You're as bad as a villain who's get  
>(Angelica steals other kids' toys)<br>You head is large and roundy  
>cause you got a weird skull<br>Nasty Angelica…_

_(Angelica robs a preschool)  
><em>Why I wouldn't sit next to you on an airplane  
><em>if you weren't the Queen of Austria<em>

_(Angelica fills an entire pool with candy, as she is swimming in it, in a private pool)_

_(Angelica changes the pictures of dogs, into self-portraits of herself)  
>You're a bad girl, Nasty Angelica<br>(Angelica gives a wedgie to Benson)  
>You're as awful as three year olds can be<br>(Benson, in pain): _AUGH!  
><em>(Angelica pours sugar into a lake)<br>You're bratty; You're catty-._

* * *

><p>(Joe): We immediately halt this musical number, for a moment, with an important announcement.<p>

(Joe is shown, talking to the 4th wall)

(Joe): Hi. I'm Joe, I'm the narrator of "_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_", "_The Gang IN-COLOR_", and other stories from the _"Miyazawa & May_" world, and I just wanted to let you know that I am taking acting lessons, since the first half of this chapter. And I think I really improved. I just want to let you know that. Thanks.

(Joe pulls down the **_Please Stand By _**sign down)

(Joe): And now, back to our song…

* * *

><p><em>(Singer): You're even self-centered and more<br>Nasty Angelica…_

_(Angelica takes over City Hall, and changes it into "Angelica Hall")  
><em>If you invite me to the movies  
><em>then I probably would say NO!<em>

Angelica laughs evilly, as she was ruler of the city!

Cucumber, where are you?

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	143. The Cucumber (Part 2)

Elsewhere, Cucumber was mowing the lawn, as he was fulfilling a request from Michael Cole, who was resting in a lounge chair.

"Aah… Good to be back, after a long wait," he said, "He's not Miz-K, but he'll do."

He then saw a group of bodyguards, taking Angelica away, while she was wearing a Queen's crown and robe. She waved to Cucumber and said, "Nice weather we're having, huh, Jerry?"

She laughed, as her fellow bodyguards carried her away. Cole then asked, "Hey! How come you're not stopping Angelica?"

Cucumber said, "Sorry, Michael. But I can still fulfill your request. I'm mowing your lawn."

Cole said, "Actually, that's JBL's lawn. But I _did _say you could."

He then insisted, "Now, why don't you take a break and go save the city?"

"I can't!"

"Then, shout it loud and say it proud!"

Steven C smiled and said, "I hear a song request~!"

He started singing, as music played.

_(Music plays)  
>(Steven): When we first started out, we were destined for loss<br>We acted like we were our own boss  
>But times have changed, in a way<br>It's something today  
>(Cucumber): <em>HEY!

"Steven, what are you doing? We're in the middle of something," he said, as the music stopped.

Steven smiled, "It's cool, my pickle eating homey. Miz-K let us sing, a whole lot. After all, "_The Gang_" is his favorite OC group."

Cucumber laughed, as he corrected, "Ha, ha, ha, oh, no! Sorry to break it to you, but Steven Cooke should get his ears checked. If I'm _not _mistaken, "_Cucumber_" is his favorite OC. _WE _got a memo."

Miranda Maynard appeared and said, "AHEM! Gentlemen, I believe you're _both _mistaken. It is the action-packed sword-fighting action of _"Miranda's Adventure_" that captures Miz-K Takase's heart; as well as a smashing breakaway hit, next to _"Maidens for Hire_", another of Miz-K's brainchild performances. Of course, _my_ series debuted, before the ever-dapper robot maids."

Cucumber barked, "Well! Why don't we _ask _him?"

Steven gave him his cellphone and said, "Here, dude. Steven Cooke is always prepared."

Cucumber jeered, "Yeah? Steven Cooke can shut up!"

"Don't use up my anytime minutes."

"I'm calling Aya Hasebe's place. I forgot that Miz-K and Aya are happily married."

"Huh? No wedding scene?"

"He had to prepare, before Season Four began. He didn't get a clip, in time."

The phone rang, as Miz-K answered the phone, while in bed. He called, "Hello? Oh, Jerome! How's my favori-? Huh? A meeting? Oh, sure. Meet me at my office, in fifteen minutes. Yes. Yes, I understand. Bye."

He hung up, as Aya Hasebe, with a blanket over her body, said, "Honey… Who is that?"

Miz-K said, "That's Jerry. I have to meet with him in 15. What say we make love… in ten?"

Aya Hasebe blushed and said, "I, Aya Hasebe-Takase… do."

They kissed and made out, under the covers.

**XXXXX**

Twenty minutes later, Miz-K arrived, as Steven C, Miranda, and Cucumber were arguing with each other.

Miz-K screamed, "QUIET!"

They stopped fighting, as he asked, "Now, what's this about?"

Cucumber smiled nervously, "Miz-K, baby… Good to see you. How's the wife? Anyways, I know you have time on your hands, and-."

Miranda shouted, "Oh, get to the bloody point!"

Cucumber asked, "Let's make it short. We were wondering… Which one of us is your favorite?"

They grinned nervously, as Miz-K asked, "Uh… No idea."

They frowned, as they didn't get their answer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 125<br>The Cucumber (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p>Cucumber said, "Sorry about that. Where were we?"<p>

Michael Cole said, "Uh, I asked you that you have to fight Angelica, but you said no. Why is that?"

He then insisted, "Now, why don't you take a break and go save the city?"

"I can't!"

"Then, shout it loud and say it proud!"

"Sorry, but I cannot. You see, I have to fulfill Angelica's request, as much as everybody else's."

"Uh, why?"

"Because it's in the codebook! OKAY? I'm powerless to stop it! Because superheroes _always _keep their word! OKAY?"

Cole nodded and said, "I see… Then maybe you should read through the book and find a loophole."

"Loophole?"

"Yeah! That's how Chris Jericho kept the WCW Cruiserweight Title."

"I see. Thanks for the idea, Michael Cole! Shall I continue to mow your lawn?"

"Nah, no, thanks. I'll find some other sucker to mow it for me."

"Okay. Bye now!"

He ran off, as Cole called, "Oh, and one last thing! Put me in a part! _Any _part, and make me team with JBL, again! Trending right now: "_Cucumber, finding a loophole_"!"

He said to the 4th wall, "Sometimes I need work… and I always ask for it."

**XXXXX**

Cucumber was sulking, as he kept reading the book. He then said, "There's got to be a loophole, in this book! But where?"

As he walked, a crowd booed at him, as he was reading the rulebook. He yelled at them, "I'm thinking of a loophole! But so far, none… yet…"

The crowd jeered, "BOOO!"

Cucumber kept walking, as the crowd continued to boo at him.

Minutes later, he read the book, as the wind blew. Papers were strewn about, as he read the articles:  
><em>"Cucumber abandons AU Cities!"<br>"Cucumber! We need your help!"  
>"Cucumber! Save us! Where are you?"<em>

He pouted, as he walked off, sobbing and sniffling.

_(Britain): Cucumber, you wander…  
>A man without a home…<br>Everywhere, they hate you…  
>You've been cast out; you're alone…<em>

Cucumber was being pummeled by old ladies, as people ignored him

_(Britain): Your deeds have been forgotten  
>The world's a cold, cool place<br>It's simply hard to be living  
>when no one… sees your face…<em>

Cucumber was by a tree, all alone. Britain sang in a closing lyric.

_(Britain): And now, change scene…_

* * *

><p>At Tohru's house, which was Hanajima's house, Tohru was sitting in her room, feeling uneasy and angry.<p>

"Shit! I made out the greatest evil revenge plan, and already, the shit bags, ALL of them, have ruined my evil schemes!" She growled, "I made Miyuki R into my robot mole, from the inside, I turned The Gang's favorite women, the Best Student Council, into dolls and robots, and I even made Kagura Zombies attack Akito, my sworn arch-enemy… and they had the immediate gall… TO WIN?"

Tohru yelled, "I WISH I WASN'T DEAD! But that is fine, because… I am the Highlander!"

She shook her head and growled, "HEY! Stupid script! Do I look Scottish, do you?"

The stagehand called, "The writer did it."

She threw a dagger at the stagehand and killed him. She said, "NOW! The next time you flub my lines, you'll suffer a bloody death!"

Hanajima appeared, as she beeped, "How goes our evil empire, Master?"

Tohru yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK? Shame on you for _not _thinking of a plan… Hanajima-tron, I suppose _you _have an idea… before you break down and overheat your circuits."

Hanajima beeped, as she spoke, "Actually, I do. During my maintenance routine, my servos concern me of Haruka and Yuki. In my visions, they are back at the Broken Shades Motel, and they are back together. However, two of my students, Hikari and Aya, are protecting them, 24/7. The other neighbors in their house, sans the lesbian cannibals, are not here, at the moment. The Gang is in mourning, as they were angry at you, for ruining Miyagami Academy… and the Kona Force, with the Ropponmatsus, are in LSAAWS, in grief, over a fallen ally. With just Hikari and Hoshino… they are defenseless… Revenge shall be yours, Master."

Tohru smiled, "Excellent. Go now, Hanajima-Tron. Bring the one call Haruka to me. I've already blown Yuki's mind… but, when you see the two students of yours… Kill them."

She did a slit gesture, as Hanajima whirred and beeped, "Understood, Master."

She disappeared into the shadows, as Tohru laughed, "And now… Soon, I'll have Haruka in my clitches!"

She griped, "Clitches?! CLITCHES?"

She dashed off, attacking the stagehand, as a figure was watching from the shadows. Who was this person, while Tohru was off-stage?

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_A little 4__th__ wall destroying, folks. But watch the attitude adjustment…_

**XXXXX**

Hanajima arrived at the Broken Shades, hours later, as it was nighttime. She held her daggers and said, "I need to recharge… By tomorrow morning… Haruka will belong to Onigiri… and all your Yuki belongs to us. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

She sat down as she went to _Sleep Mode_. In Room 101, Dawn and Aya were watching through the window. Dawn asked, "Is that… Master Hanajima?"

They did not know that she was roboticized.

Aya whispered, "I see that she's sleeping here. We'll see her, in the morning. Right now, let's go to bed."

Dawn said, "Sounds good."

They went to bed, as Hanajima was still frozen, all motionless.

At Room 202, Yukino held Haruka, as she was sleeping. Yukino said, "It's good to be back here… Souichi misses me, after I called him. I hope he and the kids are okay. Haruka, you have always been there for me… and for that, I love you."

She hugged her and said, "I know this sounds mushy, but… It's because of you, Tohru Honda is gone… and peace will be back to normal. But I don't approve of you being alone and with a stranger. Maybe I'll see Aya, tomorrow morning, before you go to work. May…"

She held her tight and started to cry, "Haruka…"

As she cried, Haruka held her arms out and hugged Yukino. She snuggled by her shoulders, as Yukino patted her head.

"Whatever the case, I hope Onigiri's death is _final_. I am _not _looking forward to her return…"

The night sky darkened, as Yukino and May went to sleep. Yukino turned out the lights.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the tree in the park, Cucumber was angry. He looked through the entire book and was completely mad.<p>

"AGH! I can't stand it!" He complained, "_Superhero Code Book_… Some superhero _I _am! What a laugh! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH! HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!"

He continued to laugh wildly and crazily, as he growled, "Angelica _finally _got me. I'm nothing but a failure! Loophole… PHOOEY!"

He ripped up the book into pieces and sighed. The wind blew again, as he was swatted by a torn piece of the page. He then saw the ripped up paper and said, "Huh? What is this?"

Cucumber said to Michael Cole, earlier…  
><em>"Sorry, but I cannot. You see, I have to fulfill Angelica's request, as much as everybody else's."<em>

_"Uh, why?"_

_"Because it's in the code book! OKAY? I'm powerless to stop it! Because superheroes always keep their word! OKAY?"_

_Cole nodded and said, "I see… Then maybe you should read through the book and find a loophole."_

_"Loophole?"_

_"Yeah! That's how Chris Jericho kept the WCW Cruiserweight Title."_

He saw the clipping and gasped, "Could this be my loophole?"

He read the clipping and was _livid beyond belief_.

"**I KNEW IT!**"

_No, he didn't…_

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, at _Angelica Hall_, Cucumber, seething in anger, confronted a guard.

"Sir, you are trespassing in _Angelica Hall_." The guard said.

Cucumber growled, "Get out of my way!"

The guard held a stungun and said, "Sir, you have been warned. I will now use force to vacate you from the-.  
><strong>BING!<br>**Cucumber punched him in the balls! "I learned that from Johnny Cage!"

The guard screamed in pain, as Cucumber threw him into a sewer manhole. He marched upstairs, still angry, as two thugs charged at him. The thugs were thrown into the building, with great velocity…

**SMASH!  
><strong>…as Cucumber broke the entrance's double doors down. He arrived at the main hall and entered Angelica's office, tearing down the two doors, in great anger.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**SMASH!  
><strong>He smashed through the doors, as the receptionist cried to him, blocking Angelica's office door, "Sir, you cannot go in there, without an appoint-! AAAAAH!"

He grabbed the receptionist and placed her on top of the desk.

"Stay clear, ma'am," he said.

**SMASH!  
><strong>This makes _five _doors Cucumber smashed. He confronted Angelica, who was fitting for a new dress.

"Hello, Pickles!" Cucumber growled, as he was still angry.

"Why, Jerry. It's good to see you," Angelica said, "How's that food dehydrator?"

Cucumber barked, "I want to talk to you, _alone_!"

She smiled and said, "Why? It's all right. Anything you say will be sorted out, in front of my tailor, who is fitting me for a sparkly new _Angelica Town _dress. I mean, we can all trust each other, since we're all polite here."

"It's about the _Code Book_!"

Angelica yelled at her tailor, "THIS IS PRIVATE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The tailor left, as Angelica said, "Okay, _Jerry_… What _about _the code book?"

He growled, "There _isn't _such thing as a _Superhero Code Book_! IS THERE? YOU MADE IT ALL UP! YOU MADE UP _ALL _THOSE RULES! YOU FIBBED! YOU'RE A FIBBY GIRL!"

She said, as she smiled evilly, "Oh, yeah? You're being a dumb baby. Whatever gave you the idea to accuse me of making up a silly excuse like that?"

He held up the torn paper and said, "THIS! It _is _your book, because it's written on the first page, below – "_Copyright – Angelica World Industries_"!"

She griped, as she was caught, "I _knew _I shouldn't have put my name down! That is only my _Mommy's _company! DUMB, DUMB, DUMB!"

He sneered, "And that tradition of _Superheroes, _granting requests on their birthdays_… _YOU made up that rumor, didn't you?"

She nervous pleaded, "No. No! You're lying! It wasn't me, so there!"

She smirked boldly, as he continued, "Face facts, Angelica… You're a terrible liar. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you _didn't_!"

Angelica was scared, as she stammered, "Uh… I didn't… I really didn't…"

Cucumber stated, "And that _Superhero Conference _on the moon! You did that to send the other superheroes away, so I couldn't ask them, so I couldn't find out the truth!"

Angelica sweated, as she sobbed, "But I… I… But… it's… I'm sorry?"

Cucumber strangled Angelica, in the neck, up in the air, "OOH! I AM SOOOO ANGRY WITH YOU!"

_(Farra): _He must have the same strength as me… when I strangle Steven and Peter.

As Cucumber continued to strangle the bratty kid, the doorway knocked… It was Mayura.

"Knock, knock." She said, "Hey, Cucumber… Angelica… Is this a bad time?"

Cucumber said, "_Kinda_! We're in the middle of something, Mayura. What do you want?"

Mayura said, "Well, Joe told me where you were. I was wondering if you could give me a job in _your _fan fic."

She requested, "I know the whole _Superhero Code Book _is a fake, but… Can you let me act out a scene, to prove I can be in this story, or be in your staff?"

He snuffed, "No! I'm busy! Wait until the chapter ends!"

Angelica yelled, "Oh, for goodness sake, Jerry! Let her act!"

He sighed, as he dropped Angelica. He said, "Fine. What will you do?"

Mayura said, "Well, here's a part I did, during _Best Student Council_. It's the episode where I was dating a boy, for a friend. I'll play a one-woman show…"

Angelica smiled, "That's nothing. I won the art fair, for _performance art_."

Cucumber said, "She's right. Show me what you got."

Mayura bowed and said, "_Episode 7… _I, Mayura Ichikawa, play myself and Kanade Jinguji… Scene: by the water fountain in Miyagami Academy; took place after the Best Student Council was about to beat up Shimon… and Kanade was talking with me…"

Angelica said, "OH! I remember that episode. That was when she dated Shimon, for a friend, after learning that he hates ugly girls… and the girls at the Best Student Council beat him up."

Cucumber groaned, "Oy…"

She cleared her throat, as she acted.

(Mayura): I'm sorry… Miss President, do you think I am a terrible person, for being nosey? It's none of my business. I really should've left it alone.

(Mayura, as Kanade): I'm not one to pass judgment, but this is a tricky situation… Poking your nose into someone else's relationship could be unnecessary and pretty rude.  
>But you know…<p>

(Mayura): Huh?

(Mayura, as Kanade): I've always enjoyed being a bit nosey.

(Mayura): Huh?

(Mayura, as Kanade): Sometimes it's necessary to do unnecessary things…

(Mayura): Miss President…

(Mayura, as Kanade): Your friend may not understand it, right now, but I'm sure she'll come around it, Mayura.

(Mayura): You're right… Thank you…

She finished her scene, as she sat up.

Cucumber applauded, as Mayura bowed, "That was great, Mayura!"

Mayura smiled and said, "So, do I get back in the story?"

"No. But I'll see if a position is open. What do you think, Ange-?"

He turned around, as Angelica had escaped, during Mayura's performance. He growled, as he said sarcastically, "Good one, Mayura!"

Mayura winced, "Oops…"

Angelica laughs evilly, as she escaped through her car. Cucumber growled, "Aw, nut bunnies!"

He ran off, pretending to be a superhero. He left the office, as Mayura asked, "Uh… If this is a bad move, does this mean I'm _not_ getting a job?"

She shook her head and said, "Maybe I'm better off being called a _Hot Percival Masturbator_…"

She left, as she was upset. As for Cucumber, he chases after Angelica. Will he succeed?

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	144. The Cucumber (Part 3)

Angelica runs away in her car, as Cucumber chases after her, on foot.

He imitated his whooshing sound, as he continued to run around the streets of the alternate worlds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 126<br>The Cucumber (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p>Angelica viewed the mirror and saw Cucumber chasing her, running in the streets. She growled, "Crud! He is nothing but a <em>Stupid Stuperhero<em>!"

She went faster, as Cucumber continued to run, without any hesitation. They made a sharp turn, as they skidded by the railing. Angelica's car headed downward, as it went down the huge hill. Cucumber, still running, started to slide down the hill. He stumbled down and landed on his feet.

Angelica cheered, "HAH! I WIN! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAA!"

Cucumber ran by her and continued to mimic his whooshing. She rammed him on the side of her car, hitting him. He rammed her back, hitting the side of her car. Angelica continued to laugh, as Cucumber continued to ram at her car. He then said, "Give it up, Angelica! You're about to be grounded!"

Angelica smiled, "Oh, yeah? I'm going to toss you into the river!"

She rammed the car again, but Cucumber remained in place.

She griped, "Why? Why can't I knock you down?"

He barked, "YOU ALWAYS TRIED TO BEAT ME UP, FOR NO GOOD REASON! And I still stand tall."

She growled, "CURSE YOU! I thought we were friends!"

"We are _not _friends! I would rather eat a zillion pickles, covered in cranapple raisin, than be friends WITH YOU!"

He rammed her again, as they exchanged rammings. However, as they continued to fight, a white limousine appeared, as it went to Cucumber. It was his lawyers, writers, and agents.

A male agent asked, "Hey, Jerome! Don't you think it would be more fun, if you used the _Cuke-Mobile_ for this chase?"

A female writer added, "What do you say? It'll really help out this chapter, and possibly end at about a thousand words!"

Cucumber thought, as he looked at both cars. He then smiled and cheered, "OKAY!"

**XXXXX**

Cucumber was riding in his Cuke-Mobile Hot Rod, a green-yellow dragster, with a nosecone and 4x4 wheels. His car rammed onto Angelica's car, as she shouted, "DARN YOU, JERRY!"

The cars continued to ram into their sides, as Angelica was angry. She yelled, "You'll never win! I already own this city! And when I am done with you, you will never write this story, again! Because I always wi-!"

A Rolls Royce rammed on Angelica's car's side, as Steven Nevins barked, "_NEVER _gloat at more than 25 words, you bratty little polecat!"

He drove away, as Cucumber said, "Don't look at _me_! He makes his _own _cameos."

Angelica drove in front of Cucumber and cheered, "HAH! You lose, _Jerry_! I finally win! HAHAHA! I WON! I WON!"

Cucumber smiled, as he pressed the "_BUZZ_" button, "That's what _she _thinks. :D"

The back of his car produced a long extended hand, with an electric saw in its hand. It approached the roof of Angelica's car and cut a hole onto the roof. It then pulled out a magnet and grabbed the carved-up roof, pulling it off of the car. Angelica gasped, "What the?"

The Cuke-Mobile then drove back to the side, as Cucumber winked, "Hi."

Angelica yelled, "HEY! That's not fair! You're not supposed to win! I AM!"

Cucumber said, "HAH!"

He pressed a button, which is marked "_Dennis_", as it produced a slingshot. The extended hand grabbed Angelica from the driver's seat, and lifted her in the air.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON! YOU LOSE, JERRY!"

He smirked, "The name's Ber… Cucumber!"

The hand placed Angelica on the slingshot and prepared to fire.

He waved to Angelica, "So long, Pickles. Call me, whenever you're ungrounded~!"

He pressed the button, marked "_Bye Bye_", and the slingshot fired. Angelica flew into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
>She was flying all the way to the city's juvenile prison. She crashed through the building, as she was in a jail cell. She got up and saw that she was behind bars.<p>

She bawled, "WAAAAAH! I NEVER GET TO WIN!"

Meanwhile, on the street, Cucumber said to the people in the white limo, "How was that?"

They all give him a thumbs-up and called, "ATTABOY!"

The limo left, as Cucumber smiled, "Well… Another day finished. Hey! Let's see how Dawn and Aya are doing…"

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, Yukino was heading to Room 101, where Dawn and Aya are. She knocked on the door, as Aya opened it. She said, "Oh. Yukino, right?"<p>

Yukino said, "Uh, hi… May I talk to you, alone?"

Aya smiled, "Sure."

She stepped in, as Aya said, "Hikari's not here. She had to go shopping. Where's Haruka?"

"She's at work. She'll come back later."

She sat down, by the table, and said, "Look, we need to talk… It's about you and Haruka…"

Aya said, "Well, I guess you knew about her powers, right?"

Yukino said, "I did. And that time, last week, it was the first time she ever used it, without praying. She suddenly remembered it!"

"I know… I taught her to focus it. Forgive me, but while you were away, she was taught by me… I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not. Thank you for watching over her."

Aya said, as she blushed, "You know… You look very cute. It's like you're a very cute doll…"

Yukino stammered, as Aya giggled, "I'm kidding. You're just cute."

Yukino then asked, "You know… Percival told me that you and him were friends… and that you were responsible for Tohru Honda's transformation to _Onigiri_. Was there a reason why?"

Aya said, as she was upset, "My fiancé… Rei Otohata… You see, it started with the whole AU Mind Fuck, compliments of Chris McLean. And it was him that ruined my life… At the time, Rei and I were to be married… We were to be wedded in Odaiba, until the prick ruined it, placing a private beach house, with mutated fish… He ruined it… the FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

She paused and calmed down. She continued, "Otohata and I agreed to wait for the worlds to be fixed, as it is… but it may take weeks… months… even years! Do you know how long I wanted to embrace his hot body? And now, the biggest jerk is dead, all because of _my _doing!"

Yukino asked, "What do you mean?"

Aya sobbed, "_I _made Onigiri… It was a plan, of course. You see, I gave her the three powers of Congregated Control… the _strongest _of its kind. It lets you control each power, but you have to have a pure heart of goodness… Tohru, Miyu, myself, even a few, including Giese, Stevens, and Dunn, especially Hikari, have held these powers… but Honda is the only one, alive, with three powers… That's the maximum. You cannot hold more than three."

Yukino asked, "Does Haruka have a Congregated Control?"

"No. She doesn't. To be honest, I don't know… The powers I sense in her were mysterious."

"I think I know… You ever heard of the Plastic Kingdom?"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh, right. May told me you were in a year-long slumber. It was an enchanted place, which was ruled by a nice clay queen. One of her trusted minions, April, created May and was brought to the real world. I didn't believe that story, at first… but something about her seemed _special_."

Aya said, "And the place?"

Yukino turned away, "It's gone… Onigiri froze the place into icicles… but May fixed it. However, the city was completely gone, after the snowstorm ended, and all the snow melted. The news said that the spell was broken, but it was too late. Everyone died of frostbite, or maybe it was that their clay bodies could not succumb to the intense cold. It broke May's heart… You see, it was the place that fixed me up, after I was assaulted by the evil queen, Yolei. Of course, she melted away, thanks to me…"

Aya said, "I never knew that there was an evil person, during my slumber. Tell me more!"

Yukino told her of her adventures with May. She told Aya about many things, including how they befriended Excel and Hyatt, how Yuki's husband, Souichiro, led ACROSS, met the Narue Android, Narumi Nanase, how they saw a huge whale, Big Bertha, how they got lost, how they shared a moment, and how May got sick. It all led to when May and Yukino defeated Tohru.

Aya was in disbelief, "Whoa… Yolei, your husband, Ms. Hibiya, Prussia, Narue Android, those robot swordgirls, and even Onigiri… While Hanajima put me into a deep sleep, all this happened? I'm amazed… It's not what Hikari told me, recently…"

She held her and blushed, "Miyazawa… Perhaps maybe we need you to be clear of your head. Do you care for Haruka, yes or no?"

Yukino said, "Well… I'm not obliged to answer that, since we are of different worlds…"

Aya said, "Yes… or no…"

Yukino thought, as she growled, "Yes…"

She said, "I _do _care for that neck pain! But she saved my life, and I saved hers… In fact, without her, I would die, right now, by some demon or beast! Haruka loves me, like I was her mother. And she has no home. Hell, she doesn't even have a past! Haruka is one of the weirdest girls that I ever met… But, I wish we'd stay together and stop this nightmare…"

Aya smiled and said, "That's good to hear. Haruka may be an enigma, but she could be _The Chosen One_…"

Yukino asked, "Hold on… You think she can easily heal everything?"

Aya said, "She's beaten Onigiri before… Maybe she'll stop a new evil…"

Yukino said, "But, what do you want _me _to do?"

Aya whispered, "Trust in your heart… and use your feelings… and hopefully, you'll have the answers. One day, you'll understand the truth, behind the _Moji Mikisa_."

"_Moji Mikisa_? It has a name?"

"Yes. It's the reason that these worlds are fucked-up. Hikari said that Tohru Honda continued it, after Chris McLean started it. I really hated Tohru… I caused her to be this way… and now, I'm going to make it right, by training your friend into becoming my student, all for the goodness of her heart."

Yukino said, as she got up, "Well, be careful with her. If you dare change her… I promise… You will be sorry. I made a promise to April that I'd protect her… and lately, I abandoned my promise. Aya, if I am ever gone, _you're _going to protect her. Okay?"

Aya smiled, "Sure. I'll do my best!"

Dawn asked, "Yukinon?"

She appeared, as Yukino smiled, "Uh… Just having a long talk. Uh, bye."

She left, as Dawn asked, "What did you do to her?"

Aya said, "Nothing! But I want to tell you what I learned from Miyazawa, during her adventures."

Dawn said, "Oh, right… Would it be all right, if I told you _everything _that happened?"

"Sounds right… But didn't you tell me about the evil, already?"

"That was a fraction of the evil… There was more, other than Tohru's _followers_…"

"By the way, did you see Master Hanajima?"

"No. She just left, after I woke up… She may come back, later."

"Okay, Hikari. Let's hear it."

Dawn then told her about everything that happened, through the eyes of Hanajima, during her one year slumber, starting with how Yukino and May first met; but _this time_, with everything that the others did, including Dawn's curse. Aya was completely shocked, as she thought, "Wow… There's so much more I should know about these worlds."

She thought, as she was confused, "Wait… Dawn was a mannequin, too? An underground volcano? A kiosk? WWE Live Show?! WERE-CATS? WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS?"

* * *

><p>At City Hall, the sign was restored, as every Angelica-themed item was trashed. Cucumber celebrated, as the crowd cheered on.<p>

The mayor shook his hand and said, "We knew you could do it. Thanks."

Cucumber said, "You're welcome. For now, I shall continue to do what I do now… Work on _Miyazawa & May! _By the way, we got _four _chapters left!"

They cheered, as Cucumber smiled, "Well, now that we cleared things up… I got one thing to say…"

He called, "Who wants jerky?"

The crowd cheered on, as they all went to the table. Mike, Muscle Man, Setsuna, and The Brain were serving beef jerky and berry juice to the people.

Mike said, "And we know how to make jerky…"

Muscle Man grinned, "I helped, bro."

Mike said to him, "I'm _not _your bro."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cucumber's right. We have FOUR chapters left in Season Five! Let's make the most of it, and finish this season, as planned!<br>Next time, Hanajima vs. her students! Followed by the FINAL battle!_**

* * *

><p>Julie Saunders, in <em>Steffi's<em>, was reading the newspaper. She said, "Hey, Steffi. I read the news today, oh, boy."

Steffi read the article, "Hmm… _Percival Gaynes, manager of The Gang, sues "High School USA", for use of "The Gang", in their group."_ Yeah, those stuck-up retards got what they deser-."

Julie shouted, as she batted the newspaper on her head, "NO, YOU IDIOT! The article is about _us_! We get to be featured in _Miyazawa & May_, in a full-on arc!"

Steffi cheered, "REALLY?! WOO-HOO!"

She cheered, as Julie halted her. She asked, "But seriously… Percival sues Dino's _The Gang_? Damn."

Steffi said, "Yeah. That's bad news. I wonder why. I mean, they _are _Archie-drawn, and they _did _call themselves _The Gang_. I mean, it's impossible, since _we're_, er, _they, _as in our friends, **_are_** _The Gang!_"

Julie said, "I know… And they ain't even a band."

Steffi went back to work, as Julie continued reading.


	145. Tohru Honda's Revenge I

At AAW HQ, The Gang was still in distraught, after their mission in Miyagami Academy, a.k.a. Miyagami Toyland, which Tohru Honda manipulated the girls in. Mizuki then said, "I don't know… We succeeded in our mission, but Tohru Honda plays hardball, even in death."

Peter said, "They couldn't have done that to the girls. I mean, Onigiri is evil and she's mean."

Mizuki replied, "Well, there's a lot going on, as of late. Tohru's dead, Rino is currently being examined, likewise Kaori, and we're stuck here, without a mission."

Steven said, "Well, we're going to need to regroup our losses. I forwarded the message to Jude, and he's a bit upset. However, the Kona Force is in grief, losing Nikki R… So…"

Peter smiled, "It's like that… Robots break."

A klaxon siren sounded, as Farra and Heather arrived. Farra asked, "We heard the distress signal!"

The Gang viewed the area of their next mission.

"Guys… There is another sighting in the city! Onigiri's presence is located…"

Steven asked, "Who is it, Mizuki?"

Mizuki was in tears, as she growled, "Guys… It's the Broken Shades Motel… Our home… They're…"

They gasped, "NO!"

Heather cried, "What could it be?"

Peter sobbed, "NOT OUR HOME, DUDE!"

Mizuki said, "I'm going to search the perimeters on this. You guys, find a crack squad of heroes."

Steven said, "Mizuki and I will examine why, while you three use your powers to find help. We have to protect our home."

He called, "GANG! LET'S GO!"

Farra, Peter, and Heather opened the window, as they jumped out of the building. Farra used her wings to fly, Peter grew to giant size, to head to an area, quickly, and Heather used her super-speed to run down the building, like Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mizuki hissed, "I meant… the door…"

Steven said, "We're going to learn why and how. I wish Percival was here…"

* * *

><p>Cucumber said, "And now, my final appearance, this season! Here's <em>Tohru Honda's Revenge!<em> I'll see you at _Epilogue V_! We're doing a special Epilogue Show. :D"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 127<br>Tohru Honda's Revenge I:  
>The Hanajima-Tron of Onigiri<em>**

* * *

><p>Hanajima-Tron arrived back at the Broken Shades, hiding in a tree. May was leaving for work, as Yukino hugged her.<p>

"Be careful, on your way," Yukino said.

May bowed and smiled, "I'll be fine, Yuki. I've been walking, by myself, since you were gone. Next month, I have a gift for you…"

Yukino blushed and said, "Just be home, unscathed."

May walked downstairs, as Hanajima scanned her. May left for work, as Hanajima beeped, "The target is leaving for her job. Tohru will deal with her, personally. My primary objective is to subdue her friends."

Aya opened the door, as she saw Hanajima, hiding in the tree. She then closed it and was scared.

She thought, "I sense a disturbance in her electric waves… It doesn't feel right. Yukino's alone, and Haruka is leaving… What should I do? I'll ask her, when we get the chance."

**XXXXX**

May is walking to the bakery, as a car was slowly following her. It was Percival and his intern android, Eri.

"Keep a low profile, sir," she said.

Percival replied, "Right. Now that the AROS situation is averted, we'll continue to observe Haruka."

"But will she know of us?"

"She may. We _did _kind of assist her, back then."

"You're right."

May entered the bakery, as Percival whispered, "Keep a lookout for anybody suspicious… Eri, activate _Radar Scan_."

Her pigtails lit up and twirled slowly. She beeped, "_Radar Scan activated…_"

He said, "Okay. We have eight hours."

As May was at work, Tohru was watching, behind the wall.

"It's them… I recognize the smell of _Feral _musk." She growled, "And they'll ruin everything!"

She was in a red dress and white summer hat, in shades. "Luckily, they'll never recognize me. I'm glad May will recognize me…"

She walked in, as she passed the two people in the car. Eri scanned it and was shocked, "DANGER! DANGER, KENJI HARIMA! DANGER!"

Percival barked, "Hush! You incompetent rustbucket! Now, what is it?"

Eri said, "I scanned a woman going inside, and her evil soul is terribly high."

He gasped, "WHAT? What did she look like?"

Eri beeped, "_Does not compute_. I couldn't get her description."

Percival said, "Are you sure you're okay? It must be that malfunction, again."

Eri said, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."

Tohru entered the bakery, as she went to the counter. May welcomed her, as she removed her shades.

May cheered, "Welcome, Miss! How may I-?"

She gasped, as she saw her eyes. She gasped, "Onigiri?"

Tohru said, "No, no… I come in peace, for the moment. I have to get my sweet order… Even villains need a snack break, too."

May barked, "What are you doing here? One, you're not welcome in this bakery, anymore, and Two, you're dead! I killed you… unless… Are you a ghost?"

Tohru smirked evilly, as she went closer, "Let me tell you something, _Chosen One_. While I am here, you shall treat me with respect, as a paying customer. But I have a score to settle with you, when the time is right… Anytime… anywhere… You, Haruka, will be mine. And soon, you will die… Not even your friends can save you."

May said, "I don't care what you do, Onigiri… But I _will _stop you. Not during my shift, of course. Yuki, Aya, Hikari, and I will find a way. I can sense that you are troubled."

Tohru glowed her eyes red and hissed, "YOU… have been warned, little brat. Tonight… the fall of Haruka, will bleed red… in the February Snow…"

She smiled and said, "Also, can you get me a pack of cookies, please?"

May smiled and said, "Sure. The customer is always right. That'll be 250 Yen."

She got her cookies and said, "Thank you. If you _ever _stay alive, I'll order another bag."

May growled, "Have a nice day… (and don't come back)."

She panted, as she seethed, "Onigiri… She cannot be dead… Can she?"

* * *

><p>The Brain said, as he was in his chair, "Before the next scene, I'd like to point out the <em>Meaning of Life<em>… Well, it's all up to you, my friend. Pinky, however, would consider it to be _fun-fun, silly-willy_…  
>Narf."<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Broken Shades, Dawn and Aya waited outside, as Hanajima returned. Dawn called to her, as she was by the entrance.<p>

"Hey, Master Hanajima! Why are you outside?" She called, as Aya grew worried.

She turned to Hikari and said, in a calm voice, "My pupils… You have come."

Aya said nothing, as Dawn was happy, "I'm so glad you came! I thought you had an evil aura inside you! But no need to worry…"

Aya said nothing, as Dawn headed towards Hanajima, as the evil robot glared at her, "Come closer, star pupil. Let me have your embrace…"

Dawn shivered, "Uh… Weird request, but okay…"

Aya froze in place, as her blue eyes gleam. Hanajima held her arms out and stepped back, while Dawn was smiling for her. Hanajima then smiled, as Dawn touched her. Hanajima held her left arm out and then said, "How about a caring pat on the back, Hikari?"

Aya then cried, "DAWN! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Hana produced a dagger from her hand and said, "Pats for Dawn… your _only _patt-!"

**ZAP!  
><strong>Aya used an electric psychic wave at the robot's hand, knocking the dagger off of Hanajima. She glared, "That was _not _very nice."

Dawn said, as she was angry at Aya, "Aya, why did you hit her?"

Aya shouted, "Look at her! She's a robot!"

"Huh?"

"She doesn't have skin! She is made of chrome and metal! But… I sense her very essence inside… which means…"

Dawn trembled, "No… Hanajima… She's…"

Aya growled, "She's been roboticized… by Onigiri… I read it in her future. Master Hanajima is being controlled."

Hanajima beeped, "Correct as usual, Omusubi."

Aya gasped, "What?"

"But it seems that you care for Haruka… Tohru Honda is going after her, and _you_ cannot stop me. Luckily, when Haruka is dealt with, she cannot wait to make you into her slaves… You will be one of us… like me. I am Hanajima-Tron – robot slave to Onigiri."

She beeped in a loop, "Onigiri… She rules all… Onigiri… She rules all… Onigiri… She rules all…"

Dawn sobbed, "What have they done to you? Onigiri mutilated you…"

She wept, "I cannot destroy my master."

A voice said to her, as she listened, "Hikari… You must. I'll explain everything."

It was Hanajima's voice. Dawn gasped, "Are you in the robot?"

"You could say that. Yes. You have to fight me. Remember, I am not me. And I have caused enough danger, including risking your lives. Hikari… Fight me! This is what you must do, my star pupil!"

Dawn growled, as she was convinced, "She's right… Hanajima, you're going down!"

Aya cried, "Wait! Let's be reasonable! We do not know what she is capable of. Plus, if she dies, we are without a teacher… and a guide to our magical endeavors."

Dawn smiled and said, "No need to worry."

She winked, as Aya yelled at her, "THIS IS A FUCKING TIME TO WORRY! I WON'T FIGHT ROBO-SAKI!"

Dawn barked, "Suit yourself, Hoshino! But I'm fighting her, either way! Her voice told me so… and I must. Even if she dies, it has to be done. We must."

"No."

"Then, back off. You've done enough, helping Haruka… Now, it's _my _turn."

Dawn and the Hanajima Robot began to fight, as they started to exchange electric waves, shooting at each other. They both stood in place, as electrical bolts shoot out from their bodies, blasting at each other. However, they did not connect towards each other. Hanajima's LED eyes shone a bright purple, while Dawn's gold and silver eyes glistened.

"I've waited a long time to test my abilities on you, Master," Dawn said, through psychic communication.

Hanajima replied, through psychic communication, "Very good. But you shall fall. I am the master… and is always faster."

Dawn smirked, "You can rhyme, but Onigiri's time… is going to be _sublime_."

Aya scoffed, "WHAT IS THIS? Poetry Beat?"

The waves stopped, as Dawn huffed, "Sorry. Just wanted to test our psychic abilities."

Aya groaned, "Oy, vey…"

Hanajima then charged at Dawn and punched her. She fell to the ground, as her face was bruised. Dawn moaned, as she was in pain, "One punch… She's strong… And she cheats, too! Did she have brass knuckles installed?"

Hanajima remarked, "No. I am fully brass, chrome, and diamond. My body can easily destroy you. _No one _could best me, Hikari. Now, you shall fall, for your insolence… you disgusting human being."

Aya barked, "NO WAY! We already did the AM-Net Arc, chapters ago!"

Dawn shouted, "WHAT? Your ESP Perk acting up, on occasions?"

Aya yelled, "Oh, really? You're bringing up redundancy _now_?"

Dawn tripped the robot down, as she stood up. She said, "I cannot fight you, Hanajima… but… I forgot… I cannot hurt anyone, unless in anger. I understand if you hate me, but…"

Hanajima smiled, as she spoke, "I forgive you. I shall face you, as my master, Onigiri, does and willfully so."

Dawn said, "Good…"

**SOCK!  
><strong>She socked Hanajima in the face, and then in the gut. She yelled, "YOU BIG STUPID JERK!"

She tackled her down, as she punched her in the face. She wept, as she punched, "Get out of Hana-Chan! She is _not_ Onigiri's puppet! Damn you! Let her go!"

Aya was confused, "Uh… What just happened?"

* * *

><p>The Brain said to the 4th wall, "This… is my final cameo, before the epilogue. I interrupt this fight, to move on to the next scene, for interruption's sake. Plus, I get paid for every scene I'm in… with my charming wit and intellectual achievements."<p>

* * *

><p>At AAW, The Gang was confused, as their home was spotted to have a dark presence. Steven said, "If it <em>is<em> Onigiri, I swear, we'll stop this, right now!"

Peter cried, as he was in Central City, "I want out! I can't fight Onigiri, again!"

Farra said, as she was in the air, "We'll have to try."

Mizuki said, "Guys… There's no need. Find who you need, and meet back. Haruka's friends are fighting the intruder. And I believe she's losing."

Steven said, "Steven Cooke needs you guys to help. But, promise me that you have the help, to end this nightmare."

Heather smiled, as she was in the street, "You got it!"

She then saw a manhole and said, "I have to go. Over and out!"

She called to the manhole, "Hello?"

"Heather? Is that you?"

"Michelle?!"

She heard Michelle, down in the sewer. She called, "Heather, be a lass and help me out of this sewer, along with this whiny little twit? He said that he wants Superman here!"

Heather griped, "But I hate sewers! They smell like poo gas!"

Michelle sighed, "I'm asking you to help me…"

Heather said, "If I do, will you help me with our problem?"

Michelle said, "Oh, fine! But not too long! I am needed in England, plus I am _still _badly hurt!"

The man said, "Why? You got punctured in the chest? I can't see it, but I can feel it… in your breath."

Michelle yelled, as she was aggravated, "I HATE MY LIFE!"

Heather then said, "Alright, but you owe me!"

She jumped down to the sewer and said, "It sure is dark, but you guys grab onto me, and I'll find the closest manhole to AAW HQ."

The man said, "Oh. Could you drop me off at _Lord Bravery's Bakery_? I could use a scone."

Michelle snapped, "Look, will you hurry it up, Heather?"

Heather said, "I'm on it!"

A huge bolt of lightning shot out of the manhole, as Heather and Michelle left the sewer, heading to AAW HQ. The man, however, in white hair and a black winter coat, was in a tree. He then said, "Oh, bugger… Well, at least the nice speedy lass can rescue me, when she gets the chance."

**XXXXX**

Peter then saw Steffi's, as he called, "STEFFI!"

Steffi came out and shrieked in horror, "AAAH!"

She snuffed, "Oh, right. It's you…"

Peter said, "Hey, can you give Julie and Asahi a call? We're going to need all The Gang's help."

Steffi smiled and said, "Cool! I was _just _about to close shop. My _soup and chicken _was selling great, and all it needed was coffee, on the side."

Peter grabbed Steffi and said, "Let's go."

She then asked him, "Hey, Big Guy… While I walk, may I use my cell phone? I have got to tell Julie about this."

**XXXXX**

Percival and Eri were sleeping, as night fell. May was returning home, as she finished her job. He woke up and saw her leave. He whispered, "Haruka… Time for you to be watched…"

As Percival and Eri follow her, Onigiri appeared, as she was in front of May.

Eri beeped, as she was shocked, "DANGER! DANGER, WILL ROBINSON!"

Percival gasped, "N-No… it's… It can't be…"

May stared at Onigiri, as she smirked evilly, "You're mine, you little brat…"

She held up a roboticizer and said, "Now… I win!"

May gasped, "What is that?"

Tohru smiled, "Something to make you feel like you're a part of me. One shot, and Haruka is my new slave. You cannot resist… not even Percival Gaynes."

Percival stepped out of the car, as he growled, "How did you know about me, Tohru Honda?"

Tohru smiled, "Oh, I had my eye on you, everywhere I was… after this brat killed me… But now, I _do _enjoy the savory end to your brigade of heroes. Once she is my robot slave, like Hanajima, you're doomed… and that means _no one _is left."

He growled, "MAKE ME! You've fucked up a world and harmed a person, FOR THE LAST TIME!"  
>He charged at her, as Tohru aimed the machine at him, "FINE! Let's see if <em>you <em>can be my slave!"

She fired, as Eri and May screamed, "NO!"

The laser zapped at him, but Percival swung a tornado at it.  
>"<strong><em>ORDER TEMPEST HURRICANE!<em>**"  
>The tornadoes appeared, as the winds blow very hard. Eri held her skirt down, as May was screaming, while bracing herself. Tohru then shouted, "IMPOSSIBLE! He didn't have that kind of power, before!"<p>

The huge twisters went to the roboticizer, as it started to blow away. She screamed, as it flew away, "NO! My beautiful roboticizer!"

Percival said, "You're out of ammo, bitch!"

Tohru smiled, "You may have won this round…"

She held a dagger and shouted, "BUT I'M NOT DONE YET!"

She threw the dagger at Percival, as he was about to be killed. Eri then jumped into his way, and caught the dagger, with her left shoulder. It impaled inside her mechanical shoulder, as she was hurt. She cried, "AAAH! ERROR!"

May gasped, "Poor Eri… She saved him."

Percival cried, "ERI! YOU IDIOT! What made you do this?"

Eri growled, as she was in pain, "I didn't… I didn't want… you to die… Your wife wouldn't like it."

He smiled, as he rubbed his eyes, "Thank you, Eri…"

May stood in front of them and turned to Tohru, "Percival! Leave!"

He asked, "What about you?"

May said, "She's defenseless! I did it once, and I'll do it again!"

Tohru griped, "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEST ME, MORON?"

May charged at Tohru and tackled her. However, Tohru conjured a spell, as she produced a portal, from onto the asphalt. They fell, as Tohru cackled, "You'll try and defeat me! But you haven't entered the world… which is _THE NETHERREALM!_"

May screamed, as she was falling with Tohru, "YUKIIIIIII!"

The portal closed, as Percival ran to it. It disappeared, as he growled, "NO!"

He sobbed, as he was upset, "WHY? Haruka… She's trapped with that monster… and she's going to die. No one ever escaped the _Netherrealm_."

A voice said, "Don't worry, darling. We'll get her back."

It was Farra, as she said, "I saw the whole thing… Tohru Honda's alive, isn't she?"

Percival said, "I'm afraid I am uncertain. I don't sense her life signals…"

Eri said, "It could be a ghost… Tohru is dead, and it means that Tohru's spirit is trying to subdue May."

Farra said, "Uh, who the fuck is she?"

Percival said, "I'll explain, later. What do you say we head to AAW HQ? I know I don't work with Kanaka, anymore, since I am a _Feral Agent_. But what Tohru Honda has done-."

"I know! We'll explain what happened, during our trip to Miyagami Academy… And brother, you won't like it."

"I'm game. Get in."

He, Farra, and Eri stepped in the car, as it drove off, heading to AAW HQ.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Only the scientific minds can stop Onigiri and her minions. With The Gang and friends in tow, will they find a way to rescue May?<em>**

* * *

><p>Back at the Broken Shades, Hanajima and Dawn continued to fight. Aya was worried, as they both exchanged punches and kicks.<p>

"This is awful… Our master, fighting her student, under Tohru Honda's influence… and she's losing it. I must stop this, now, before it gets worse…"

She was about to stop it, until…

"WHAT IS GOING ON, OUT THERE?" Yukino yelled.

She headed downstairs, as she saw Dawn and Hanajima, who stopped fighting. Yukino asked, "Uh… Hikari… Why are you, Hoshino, and Hanajima outside, fighting?"

Hanajima shoved Dawn off and stood up, "Onigiri rules all, Miyazawa. I shall kill you. I am to obey Onigiri."

Yukino griped, "_Another _one?! Listen, Hanajima! Tohru Honda is-! Wait, _why _are you siding with _her_?"

She shot an electric attack towards Yukino.

Aya shoved her down, "GET DOWN!"

They fell, as the electric shot hit the railing. Yukino yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Aya said, "Hanajima's under Tohru's spell. Dawn is fighting her. She's Hanajima-Tron."

Yukino shivered, "But she is out to kill me… And I thought Hanajima was on _our _side!"

Aya dropped her head and shook it. She said, "I'm sorry. Tohru's spirit won't stop, until she's satisfied."

Yukino cringed, "Wait… May!"

She remembered the final fight with Onigiri, and her ultimate form, Nigirimeshi, She then growled, "I have to find her. Please… Let me go and help her!"

_"That will NOT be necessary, Yukino Miyazawa!"_

Yukino heard a voice, "Who said that?"

Hanajima's voice said to her, "_Yukino… Aya… I shall explain, later. But let Hikari fight me, alone. Until then, DO NOT leave this place. If you move, I will get you. Trust me…_"

Aya said, "She's right. Yukino, we cannot run… but I suggest we help her!"

Yukino said, "NO! Hikari said that this is her battle. So, I won't back out."

Aya nodded, "I think I agree with you."

Hanajima then turned to a prone Dawn and said, "Oh, poor girl… Too bad you shall die…"

She electrocuted Dawn, as she was screaming.

"HIKARI!" The girls cried.

Hanajima robotically said, "Student Hikari… You shall be terminated."

Yukino growled, "Fight it!"

Dawn groaned, "I can't… She's… Too strong… No… I…"

Dawn collapsed, as Hanajima laughed. She then held a dagger up and aimed for her heart. She was lying down, moaning in pain.

"Haruka… Forgive me…"

"HIKARI!" Yukino yelled.

Hanajima said, "My programming wills it so. You and Hoshino must die. _You_, Yukino Miyazawa, will be next… as Tohru Honda will decide your fate."

Yukino cringed, as Hanajima locked-on to her heart. "Target sighted… This is the end…"

She fired her dagger at Dawn. She could not get up. Dawn shrieked, as she cried, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

Aya ran to her and yelled, "STOP IT!"

**STAB!  
><strong>Aya was stabbed in the left arm, as Hikari and Yukino were shocked. Aya's arm was impaled by her blade, as she was bleeding. Aya fell, as she was panting in pain.

"Hikari…" she growled, "You okay?"

Dawn thought, "Aya… She saved me… after all I said to her, back then…"

Yukino sobbed, "Aya, you moron! You didn't have to save her!"

Hanajima yelled, "NO! I almost had her! You should be dead!"

Aya then said, as she was closing her eyes, "Heh, heh… Not even the teacher can teach… the student… on how to… die…"

She collapsed and did a death rattle. She died, as Hikari sobbed.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yukino was crying, as she was upset. She then seethed, "You bad robot girl…"

She shouted, with tears rolling down her eyes, "YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

She socked at the robot, as she yelled, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU _ARE _A SCARY WOMAN!"

She kicked her in the chest and shouted, "YOU DON'T HURT YOUR STUDENTS, WHO ARE ALSO MY FRIENDS!"

**POW!  
><strong>She delivered an uppercut to Hanajima's chin, sending her flying, "YOU SUCK, SAKI HANAJIMA!"

Hanajima was up in the air. She plummeted down, as she was smashed into pieces. Her body smoked, as Yukino panted and seethed, while Dawn cradled Aya, who was passed out.

Dawn whispered, "Holy shit…"

She said to Yukino, "Yukinon! What power…"

Yukino said, "While her electric waves were powerful, she's not that strong in defense, no matter what she is…"

Dawn whimpered, "That may be so… but… It didn't save Aya…"

Yukino bowed her head and said, "Dawn… Listen, I know… you wanted to be with May, but… Aya saved you, as much as she helped May. She cares for everybody. So what if she trained Tohru Honda to become a puppet of evil? Aya paid for her crimes… and now, she can rest in peace."

Dawn sobbed, as she held Aya's body. She wept, "Yes. I am sorry… Aya cared for her, and me, and you… but… now… It's too late. She's gone. Aya Hoshino is-."

_"Still alive!"_

Hanajima's voice called, as they gasped. Yukino cried, "Hanajima!"

She looked down at the broken robot of Hanajima and said, "But… I don't understand! It's impossible!"

Hanajima said, "Yukino… I knew you'd have the heart to protect them. Aya did a noble sacrifice… and now…"

Aya started to glow, as the dagger and her wound disappeared. Aya started to wake up, as she moaned, "Huh? Where am I?"

Dawn sobbed, "Aya!"

She hugged her, as Yukino was confused. "Wait… How did that happen? Aya's dead!"

Hanajima's voice said, "Yes. She is… but I have the power to heal all of your wounds; even the most fatal of lesions… You see, I knew Tohru would be alive, and I knew she'd pull off a dirty trick… like having Kagura the Zombie attack you… like invading Miyagami City and Targus City… like intercepting the Lucky Star HQ… and like making me as a robot…"

A figure appeared, as Yukino was shocked, "No… IT'S… IT'S YOU!"

Dawn gasped, with her eyes swelled up in tears. Aya moaned, as she was surprised, "Master?"

A figure with black hair, a black blouse and gown, and a cape, appeared by the broken Hanajima Gynoid. It was the _REAL _Saki Hanajima!

Hana smiled, "Hikari… Aya… Yukino… You have such pure electric waves. Congratulations… but this is not over, yet…  
>until Tohru Honda is gone… for good."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hanajima's back! How did she deceive Tohru Honda? And will she tell Yukino that May is in Hell, with Onigiri? And what purpose is Onigiri setting this place up, for her revenge?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	146. Tohru Honda's Revenge II

At the Broken Shades, Hanajima appeared in front of Dawn, Aya, and Yukino. Earlier, a robot Hanajima attacked her students, only to be destroyed by Yukino, who saw Aya die. It turns out she did, but was healed.

"Hoshino… How are you feeling?" She asked.

Aya kneeled down and said, "I'm fine now, Master…"

Yukino asked, "Master?!"

Dawn said, "Hanajima is our teacher. She taught us everything, during the _Moji Mikisa_… or as everyone calls it… _The Alternate World Fusion_."

Yukino griped, "It has a name? I heard of the words, earlier, but…

_Aya whispered, "Trust in your heart… and use your feelings… and hopefully, you'll have the answers. One day, you'll understand the truth, behind the Moji Mikisa."_

_Yukino gasped, "Moji Mikisa? It has a name?"_

She said, "So, Chris McLean, and then Tohru Honda; _they_ caused these worlds here, and I'm stuck babysitting a special girl with powers that I cannot understand! I blame them…"

Aya said, "Me, too…"

Dawn asked, "One thing… Why the robot of you, Master Hanajima?"

Hanajima said, "It was a trick. You see, I knew of Tohru turning me into her robot slave… from Aya."

Aya said, "I had a Future Sight within me. And it is said that Tohru will roboticize Master and destroy this place."

Yukino said, in shock, "No way… You _knew _this would happen?"

Dawn griped, "And you didn't tell me?"

Aya complained, "Cut me some slack! I'm her first student!"

Hana called, "ENOUGH! The reason I did that was Tohru would use me, anyway. So I made a call to the ACME Gadget Shop… and bought me a Do-it-yourself Robot Kit."

She said to the 4th wall, "No kid should be without one."

She continued, "And with help from some friends of mine, and Aya, my Hanajima double was produced. She looked like me, act like me, and even talked like me. I used my robot double as bait, right around the time, before Tohru Honda presented herself, while I was behind the scenes, seeing my double obeying Onigiri, and obeying her every whim. Tohru may be evil and a malicious murderer, but she's still the same…"

Aya said, "Ditzy and air-headed. She couldn't tell the difference between a robot and a human."

Yukino asked, "You mean… you two were in on this, this whole time?"

They nodded, as Aya smiled, "All a wonderful act… Of course, her stab to the arm was real. But a great act to fool the so-called _goddess_!"

Dawn huffed, as Aya and Hanajima high-fived, "Well, you could've told me. Don't scare me like that, Master…"

Yukino said, as she was relieved, "Oh, that's a relief… Haruka is safe now, since this robot wanted to kill us. Even in death, Tohru wanted her, but still… It's nice to have help."

Hanajima turned away and was upset, "I'm afraid that it caused more damage than usual… You see…"

She then told Yukino that Tohru abducted May, during a fight, outside May's bakery. They both disappeared, when Hana saw them, before Farra arrived to pick up Eri and Percival.

Yukino was horrified. She cringed, "May… No…"

She dropped to her knees and cried, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 128<br>Tohru Honda's Revenge II:  
>The Gang – Back in Action (REDUX)<em>**

* * *

><p>At AAW HQ, Mizuki was shocked, learning that May was kidnapped.<p>

"Steven, bad news from the worlds… Haruka… She…"

Farra said, as she flew by, while Percival, Eri, Julie, Steffi, and Asahi arrived through the door, "We heard. Percival saw the whole thing."

Steven griped, "This is it? This is our crack team of heroes?"

Percival said, sarcastically, "Nice to see you, too."

Heather complained, "Well, it's better than traveling through poo gas!"

Michelle said, "I've been stuck in a sewer for very long. I'm upset, today."

Peter said, "So, what about Tohru? What did she do, this time?"

Mizuki said, "Haruka was abducted, and she's gone."

Everyone gasped, as Julie said, "This is bad…"

Eri said, "I'm sorry, guys. But the scanners picked up that she disappeared, through a portal that Onigiri made. I cannot sense her, anywhere."

Steven asked, "She's gone? And Onigiri's alive?!"

Percival replied, "I'm afraid so… Tohru came back, and she wants revenge on Haruka."

Asahi then said, "That's nothing. Remember my operators? Well, one of them had a long scroll with her, and it had Tohru's name on it. Back when they were _owned _by Onigiri, one of them followed a charter that she kept in her waist panel."

They viewed the scroll, which said on the top, _"Onigiri's Theses_". And it was written in an unknown language.

Percival whispered, "Theses?"

Heather huffed, "Ew… That is the shit!"

Mizuki said, "It says _Theses, _not _feces_. It is somehow written in a very weird language."

Steffi replied, "Yeah, I left my _Aliens for Dummies _book at home. I think I know it's from outer space."

Percival looked at it and said, "Huh… It's a colorful language. It's a mix between Klingon, Mandalorian, and Zentradi."

**_NOTE: _**_Those are from Star Trek, Star Wars, and Super Dimension Fortress Macross, respectively_

He continued, "It looks like Tohru created a new alien language, since she's ¼ alien."

Asahi asked, "Uh… What does this language have to do with Onigiri?"

Julie said, "Everything. It seems Tohru wanted to take it over."

Percival said, "And to ask, I'll tell you about Tohru Honda, while we prepare."

Mizuki asked, "Prepare for what?"

Percival said, "THIS! It's now a _Search and Destroy _mission! We find Tohru Honda… and we kill her! No turning back! No exceptions!"

Eri pleaded, "We cannot! Onigiri and Haruka are trapped in dimensions! If we traverse into every world, we may get lost, along the way!"

Percival yelled, "LOOK! My superior, uh, my boss… NO, NO! I mean, my ally told me to watch over Haruka, as a way of observing her! We saw Haruka get abducted, in front of eyes-!"

Steven yelled, "Steven Cooke doesn't care! We lost a girl that is the savior to these worlds, the _Moji Mikisa _is becoming wild, hurting my friends in Miyagami Academy, our home is being invaded, and Steven Cooke is stuck with the B, C, D, and F-Teams!"

Michelle gasped, "F-Team?!"

She then bellowed, "Alright, listen up! Since me brother is NOT here, _I'm _taking over this mission!"

Percival whispered, "What are you doing, Michelle?"

Michelle said, "I'm sorry, but I'm having a bad day! Besides, we are _both Feral Agents_."

Percival said, "Uh, yeah, about that… My friends know who I am… including my Experimental Robotic Intern."

Michelle huffed, "Not to Julie, Steffi, and Asahi."

"Well, they didn't know it, yet… and since when are you _leadership _material?"

"I was member #2 of The Gang! And you've done enough to The Gang, _already_. Stand down, or I'm telling Neptuneman."

"Shit! Fine… But you _better _have a good plan."

Farra asked, "Uh, what are you guys arguing about?"

Michelle said, "Sorry. But my superior, uh, friend told me I should help you guys out! We have a missing girl and antagonist stuck in dimensions, and we have dark essences of an evil woman surrounding these worlds. This is _no longer _a _Search and Destroy _mission. This is NOW a _Rescue Mission_! So, here's what we'll do…  
>Heather, you, Mizuki, and Peter search the archives on a Tohru Honda, and see if there are any connections to the AU Mind Fuck, or this <em>Moji Mikisa<em>.  
>Steven, you stay with Percival and Asahi, so we can find a way to expel ALL the Onigiri Essence <em>and <em>save Haruka from another dimension.  
>Julie, Steffi, I want you girls to take the BattleVan and drive to the <em>first <em>spot of the Alternate Worlds' disaster – _The Video Game World_. It'll still be ruined, but it's recovering, as we speak. So carry as much EXTRA lives as you can, but mainly _fifty_.  
>Farra and Robot Blonde, keep an eye on the two wind-up dolls from Miyagami, and see if there are any aftereffects to Onigiri's evil seeds. I'm going to try and decipher Tohru Honda's bullshit testament. We have 24 hours to rescue Haruka! Let's bring this baby home, people!"<p>

They all headed off, as Steffi was confused, "What _is _an Onigiri? And who the hell's Tohru Honda?"

Julie barked, "Less talking, more hero-ing!"

As they left, Kanaka viewed the whole thing, as she smiled and said, "The Gang… Indeed the best. You guys, I'll let you go at it, as long as Haruka is safe. But _ask _me, next time!"

Carl appeared and said, "Miss Boss, I got bad news…"

He gave her a document and said, "We have a problem here… It is confirmed by Yagi and Iizuka that the black clouds have expanded all over the world."

Kanaka said, as she read it, "Tohru Honda… Is _she _responsible?"

Carl said, "No. The goddamn Onigiri isn't responsible… I overheard it, and it was coming from a fiery world in the AUs… deep within the AUs."

"Hell?"

"No… … … It's… The Evil Clouds of Titus. It is known as the dark cloud of hell, produced in the fiery pits of every world's negative energy. They say that the worlds will cease to being, if the clouds grew darker and pitch black. This is a huge cloud, which is cloud formation #9. If it hit 10, the worlds are doomed."

Kanaka said, "The Gang is in a race against time. I cannot believe that there is _another _evil race, stronger than Tohru Honda, Chris McLean, Rebecca Miyamoto, and others!"

Carl complained, "HEY! You try being caught in this mind fuck, with many celebrities, nerds, hot girls, schoolgirls, and all that stuff, add some universal danger, mixed with useful and useless knowledge, and you turn it into a _SyFy Channel Original Movie_, like that! No, no! This isn't like that! Once those clouds reach formation #10, the natural balance of these worlds will begin to shift and collapse."

Kanaka whispered, "And if that happened… Then what? If the clouds of Titus consume all of us, we're all dead?"

Carl said, "Yes. In fact, one person tried to stop the evil AU Mind Fuck, before. Some guy who is dead now."

**XXXXX**

Percival was completely upset, as he tried to find a solution to Onigiri's dark essence. Steven Cooke just watched on.

"Just so you know… I'm _not _doing it. After what she did to Kanade Jinguji, I only want Tohru Honda's ass!"

Asahi said, "It's fine. We can get Haruka out, and leave Tohru in there."

Percival said, "It won't work! Tohru would escape, too! She's known to bend the fabric of time and space! I mean, look at these plans I made! All complete failures…"

Steven barked, as he saw Percival play _Minesweeper_, "YOU ASSHOLE! You're being lazy! What, _you're _going to find Haruka, through _Free Cell_?"

Percival complained, "LOOK! SHUT UP! I don't need your arrogant bullshit! And _you_, I don't need your happy attitude, since you're lacking common sense!"

Asahi gasped, "Why would you say that?"

Percival said, "I wish I could help you, but Saunders and Matheson took the BattleVan, and we're stuck in the office, looking for a Chosen One that can save the worlds, as it is! Okay? Meanwhile, The Gang is looking through the past on Tohru Honda, even though they are aware of it, and trying to find some connections! And _you two_ are SO NOT HELPING!"

Asahi gasped, as Steven complained, "Okay. You want to know the truth about you, Percy. I've been holding it, so here's what I say to you."

Asahi cried, "Can it wait?"

She pointed at the window and saw the Clouds of Titus. She gasped, "The sky is gone!"

Percival griped, "Oh, great! THIS IS MY DAY, NOW – COMPLETE!"

Steven said, "Forget what we were fighting for and let's end this! I don't know what these clouds are-."

"Titus…"

"Huh?"

"The Evil Clouds of Titus. They came… and it's nearing completion. It's at Level 9 formation… once it reaches Level 13, we are all doomed."

"WELL, DO SOMETHING!" Steven yelled, "Get off your ass and fix these worlds, _as it is_, like you said!"

Percival complained, "I'M TRYING! I'm not that kind of hero! My wife and my gynoid intern are watching Rino and Kaori, you and Asahi are still in grief, after Miyagami City, The Gang is searching in The Archives, and we're in a rescue mission, while the Clouds of Titus have returned! I am doing the best I can! Katsuya Honda is dead! If Katsuya Honda couldn't stop the _Clouds of Titus_, what are _my_ chances?"

Asahi asked, "Who's Katsuya Honda?"

**XXXXX**

Mizuki read his profile, at The Archives, "He's Tohru Honda's father. He was once a brave man, during the beginning of the _Moji Mikisa_, who led a rebellion against Chris McLean. However, he was taken out, and was whisked away… Presumed _missing_. Before the _Moji Mikisa _came to pass, he died, when Tohru was a baby, and he was brought back to life, only to protect the AUs."

Peter asked, "Where there any leads to him, on the evil stuff in the Alternate Worlds?"

Mizuki said, "Just one – _The Evil Clouds of Titus._ The clouds can consume all the worlds, if lightning strikes, and the formation is at 13, it means the end of life, as we know it. Katsuya Honda risked his second chance in life, only to protect it. He was dressed in a rubber suit, in goggles, and a jetpack, as he was entering the core of the clouds."

Heather said, "What kind of core?"

Mizuki replied, "A huge megacore that can produce the weather. Katsuya found it, but could not destroy it. He was about to demolish the core, but disappeared in the clouds, trying to prevent another disaster to happen again."

Peter said, "Percival has got to hear this… Where _are _the clouds now?"

Mizuki used her iPhone and checked out the report. She gasped, as she read the surprising news. She said, "It's here… And we can stop it. It's already on level 9. Once it reaches level 10, it could mean the start of the end."

Heather said, "You mean the _Beginning _of the end?"

Peter cheered, "DUDE! I am SO turned on, with your knowledge! How about we make out, here?"

Heather barked, "HEY! I'm right here! And it's rude to do sex, in the archives!"

Mizuki said, "Heather's right. We have to warn the others."

Peter asked, "Well, how about later? I was moved by your _Hart to Hart_-style speech we had here. How about a handy?"

Mizuki and Heather flatly said, "Ew."

**XXXXX**

Farra groaned, "Ew… Look at those two… Kaori has such machinery…"

She and Eri examined Kaori, who was on the table, with her stomach panel exposed. It showed white gears inside her, as she was slowly ticking.

Eri scanned her and said, "This Onigiri woman must have melded her DNA into something. I am a bit saddened that the Best Student Council has been affected by this."

Farra responded, "Yes, it is. Steven Cooke wouldn't calm down, knowing his broheim, Rino Rando, was affected by Tohru Honda's debauchery. Jude, on the other hand…"

"I never knew that. How did it happen?"

Farra explained the whole story, as Eri was shocked. She then said, "Wow… A Toyland that a Kanade doll, made by evil, would torment you guys… I sure hope that the others are okay."

Farra said, "Iizuka, Yagi, Carl, and the other AAW agents have quarantined Miyagami City, until the worlds are fixed up, and Tohru Honda is gone forever."

Eri smiled, "You are such a smart woman. Percival told me much about you. I am so amazed that my circuits are feeling tingly…"

Farra asked, "Yeah, you think so? Did he tell you everything about me, during your time with _Feral Beauty_?"

Eri smiled, "I sure did."

**XXXXX**

At the Video Game World, Julie and Steffi arrived at the main lobby, parking the BattleVan. Steffi gasped, "Whoa… Michelle ain't kidding."

The huge video game realm was still in ruins, deserted, and covered in blood.

Julie said, "This place is like the apocalypse. I mean, it's almost like it crashed… or freeze."

Steffi remarked, "Let's find some green mushrooms and we'll meet back here."

Julie smelled something, "Say, what is that pine-scented smell?"

They walked, as they saw a box marked to Vince McMahon. They viewed the box, as Steffi was concerned. "Hey, I wonder what is inside."

As they were about to open it, a voice shrilled, "DUNGEON!"

A person with a lemon head and black attire was on the hill, as thunder boomed. He shrieked, "What gives you the right to interfere… IN MY PLAN? FIX THE DOOR!"

Steffi asked, "What door?"

She then glared, "Lemongrab…"

Julie asked, "You know him?"

Lemongrab explained, "YOU… I am the Earl of Lemongrab. I came to this world, for revenge. I am the one who released the dark clouds if Titus, in order to take out Highland High School, for killing me and resetting me. I also want revenge for what The Shield did to my brother, Lemongrab! I WANT VENDETTA! VENDETTAAAAAA!"

Julie gasped, "The Evil Clouds of Titus? It's like the dark thunderstorm of _names that cannot be spoken_."

Lemongrab stared at her and said, "HMMMMMM? Who's this peasant? Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Jewel Staite, minus Princess Bubblegum's charm?"

Julie snuffed, as she was furious, "I swear… If they ask me that, _one more time_…"

Steffi barked, "Later! Alright, Lemonfiend! What are you up to?"

Lemongrab said, "Revenge! The Shield, as they are called, killed my brother, after delivering a present to our castle! THIS PACKAGE! Open it and you'll see! They gave me someone else's package!"

Julie and Steffi opened the box and were shocked by the contents. Lemongrab sighed and shrieked, "SHE'S HIDEOUS! SHE'S HIDEOUS! And who says beauty is skin deep? I am pure as lemons, and I have the thickest skin in ALL of Ooo. I am Earl of Lemongrab, and I was jilted! SHE'S UGLY! SHE'S UGLY!"

Julie and Steffi saw a woman, frozen stiff, with her smile intact and her eyes open. It was Stephanie McMahon, who was still hypnotized by Tohru Honda, recently.

Julie smirked, "Hey, Steffi… She looked like you."

Steffi's breasts bounced a bit, as she snuffed, "She doesn't even look like me! I have mammoth boobs, and she had falsies."

"You did it, too."

"I DID NOT! Plus, my skin is fair and my hair is a shade of dark brown. Her hair is golden brown, but her skin has tan lines in her bikini."

"Now _that's _interesting!" Julie concluded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**


	147. Tohru Honda's Revenge III

Somewhere… in a mysterious place, May was out cold, lying on the ground. She was knocked out, after she and Tohru fell into a huge portal. She suddenly woke up, seeing a realm, which had a purplish background, full of stars and bubbles. She looked around and said, "I'm alive…"

She looked around, "Hello? Yuki? Yuki? Anybody?"

Tohru then said, as she floated down, "Welcome… Haruka…"

May gasped, as she roared, "YOU!"

"That's right… I'm back… and the _one _that will extinguish the heroic flame of your fire…"

"Why did you trap me here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Welcome… to the _Netherrealm!_ MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

May stated, "Uh, I _know _Mortal Kombat. This is purply, rather than fiery."

Tohru looked around, as she realized that she transported to another realm – _The Purpleberry Sky_.

She griped, "AW, COME ON! I knew I should've picked a right destination! My travel agent is so fired!"

May said, "I'm _not _letting you get away!"

Tohru smirked, "It's just that simple… _Anytime, anywhere…_"

They stared down, as Tohru smirked evilly, "Now, since we're alone, let me show you what I have learned, since I was gone… thanks to you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 129<br>Tohru Honda's Revenge III:  
>The Heart of Friendship<em>**

* * *

><p>Yukino choked at Hanajima and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU LET HER CAPTURE HER?"<p>

Hanajima cried, "I WAS TOO BUSY! I had to throw my voice into you guys, when Hanajima-tron attacked you!"

Dawn cried out, "Well, it's NO excuse! What did Tohru ever do to you? Now she has Haruka… and god knows what she'll do to her."

Yukino sobbed, "Do you know where she went?"

Hanajima said, "No… But I _will _try to fine her vibes. Haruka has powers, even _I _can sense, if not in danger. Evil villains have a hard time, when sensing powerful vibes…"

Yukino said, as she was hurt, inside, "Haruka… I hope she'll be okay… But how could it be Tohru Honda? She's dead!"

Hanajima said, "No… She's not. The battle with Onigiri, months ago, was simply a small setback. Haruka destroyed Onigiri… but not completely. She said so, herself… The woman can regenerate herself into whole, within weeks. And also, during her death, her essences spread around, in hoping to wait for her minions to follow her every beckon."

Aya said, "_That_ would explain a lot of things…"

Hana continued, "A lot has gone on, and it's been heartbreaking, since you and Haruka helped Sora Takenouchi. Your friends have been confronting the evil essence of Tohru, and they have thwarted it. Haruka is trapped in another realm, but we're not sure where."

Yukino said, "Hana… I want you to do something for me… I want you to make me… like her."

Hanajima said, "What?"

Yukino responded, "Understand… Haruka has powers, but I don't. Give me something to help her, like you gave Tohru! Aya and Dawn were helpful, with powers, and Haruka once saved me! So… I want to return the favor…"

Aya said, "NO! She cannot! She has a pure heart, but she has a dark past."

Dawn nodded, "She's right. Yukinon once deceived people into being popular, but changed, when she met Arima. It's a very huge risk…"

Yukino glared, "How did you know my high school days?"

Aya pleaded, "You mustn't! Yukino has been through hell… and now she wants to save her friend?"

Hanajima looked away and said, "I understand. But, unfortunately, that idea is awful. I like it. But I cannot _give _mortals the ability to possess powers. She's normal… and you two, my students, are unorthodox… You must be trained, and it takes weeks to harness the energy…"

Dawn said, "But we're running out of time! Onigiri has Haruka, in a mysterious realm, and… and…"

She bawled, as Aya held her. As Dawn cried, Yukino said, "I understand… But I did save Arima from his dark side. He was abused by his real mother, his real father abandoned him, but made up and were happy, he was abused and picked on… and he was suffering life… trying to be perfect. When I met Souichiro… he was handsome, until I learned the truth… and when he was happy again, I can finally talk to him, about his problems… I helped him. But now, separated from my family, after what Tohru Honda and Chris McLean did, that is where I draw the line… Tohru cannot be stopped… unless I can reach for her and Haruka. Because, if I don't rescue her… then what would that make me?"

She said to Hanajima, "I'm sorry if I made a stupid request… But I have to save her, like I saved Arima. Except, this time, Onigiri has to be stopped, once and for all… April would've wanted that… So would May's family… and friends. She needed someone to care for… Me."

Hanajima was moved, as she smiled, "Miyazawa… You're right."

She then said, "Then maybe I'll try something… Though it may be strong, but I haven't thought of it, sooner."

Dawn sobbed, "You mean, you _knew _of a spell?"

Hanajima said, "Yes… but with this spell, it would hurt me, completely… and with the dark clouds looming… It could mean the end… So, I have to do this spell… for everybody, including Haruka."

Aya whimpered, "Master…"

She addressed to Yukino, "Hold out your hands."

Yukino held her hands and said, "I'm ready, Hanajima… If this doesn't work, then I'll say that I'll miss everyone…"

Hanajima said, "We'll find her. I promise. But after that, I must return to the land of living… I have a favor to give for my students… After I find Haruka and Tohru, you're on your own."

Yukino smiled, "I will. And thank you for everything, Hanajima…"

Hanajima glowed in a dark aura and surrounded both her and Miyazawa. She then said, "Yukino… This is goodbye."

She chanted in tongue, as they started to disappear. Dawn was surprised, as they vanished.

Aya whispered, "Rescue her… Please…"

Dawn said, as she looked up, "I hope Yukinon knows what she's doing… before the world will end."

The Dark Clouds of Titus continued to loom, as it was about to reach Level 10.

**XXXXX**

At AAW HQ, Michelle was in the control room, communicating with the rest of The Gang.

"Michi-Chan to Bluebird and B.A.I., what is the status of Rando and Izumi?" She called.

Eri gasped, "B.A.I.? I am E.R.I.!"

Farra said, "She meant in codename, dingus! No luck on the spores. We're going to try to buy some batteries and ask them what they know."

Michelle said, "Well, we'll see… I got news from your friends. It's a race for time. Percival just said that the Evil Clouds of Titus have shown, and the others have set up a way to stop these clouds. Make sure to revitalize Rino and Kaori, and quick!"

Farra nodded and said, "We're on it. But remember… if we failed, then there's no hope. Over and out."

Michelle then addressed to Percival, "Michi-Chan to Brainiac, what is your status?"

Percival said, "It's fine. I have this cure of their essence, under control."

"You mean you can refresh the evil seeds?"

"Yeah, I did. How are you coming along?"

"Well, I read it, and it's very complex. According to the written testament, it is said that Onigiri will rule all and cast it into darkness. It must have something to do with the dark clouds, outside. Anyway, how are they, now?"

"Level 10… I'm hearing thunder booming, lightly. And if this keeps up, we're expecting a shower of Armageddon."

"Remember, Agent Gaynes… _Thirteen_. If that happens, before Haruka is rescued, it's over."

"Right. I'm on it, in a flash. Over and out."

Michelle then got a call from Kanaka, "I know what you're doing, and I'm allowing it. Just so you know, I'm not letting you harm any more civilians, doing AAW's dirty work. In any case, everyone is counting on your to rescue this Haruka girl."

She signed off, as Michelle contacted Julie and Steffi, "Bacon and Eggs! Come in! Bacon and Eggs! Breaker… Breaker… Where are you? Michi-Chan to Bacon and Eggs!"

**XXXXX**

At the Video Game World, Lemongrab was about to speak, as Steffi held a frozen Stephanie McMahon. She then asked, "Why would you harbor a frozen business woman?"

Julie said, "I think the question is… _how_."

Lemongrab moaned, "UNNNNH! I had the package from these three men in black… and they addressed it to me, as Mr. McMahon… They gave me the WRONG package! My brother got the delivery, and they triple powerbombed him, through the floors of the main hall of my kingdom!"

_At Castle Lemongrab, The Shield delivered a package to the castle, which was addressed to Mr. McMahon. The door opened, as Lemongrab 2, a Lemon man with a white uniform, addressed to the 'Hounds of Justice', "Hmm… What is it?"_

_Seth Rollins asked, "Are you Mr. McMahon?"_

_Lemongrab 2 said, "No. I am the Earl of Lemongrab's brother, Lemongrab. You must've gotten the wrong house!"_

_The Shield went closer, as Rollins asked, "Where's McMahon?"_

_Lemongrab 2 was shivering, "AAAAAAH! DON'T SCARE ME!"_

_Dean Ambrose barked, "We're NOT asking again…WHERE IS HE?"_

_Lemongrab 2 pleaded, "AAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_He slapped Dean Ambrose, and then kicked Roman Reigns. Reigns was furious, as he roared in anger. Lemongrab shrieked, as they beat up Lemongrab 2. They started punching and kicking him in the body, as Roman Reigns hollered. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose lifted Lemongrab 2 onto Roman Reigns' shoulders. They held him and slammed him down to the castle floor with a Triple Powerbomb._

_"NOT THAT!" Lemongrab 2 shrieked, "BROTHER, HELP MEEEEE!"_

**_SLAM!  
><em>**_Lemongrab 2 was out cold, as he was bleeding lemon juice from his body. The Shield held their fists out, over his body. Rollins said to him, "Believe the Shield…"_

_Lemongrab called out, "Brother? Who was at the door? DUNGEON!"_

_Ambrose said, "Beat it."_

_The Shield ran off, as Lemongrab came downstairs and asked, "Who's there? HMMM? Who is at the door?"_

_He then stepped on a lemon puddle and gasped, "Hunh?"_

_He saw his brother, Lemongrab 2, dead and mutilated, by The Shield._

_He shrieked in horror, "WAAAAAAAAAA… AAAAOOOOOOOOOHHH… __**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**__!"_

Lemongrab continued, "I found his lemony essence from the floor… and I found that the package had a frozen woman, who was ugly… and disgusting. She's completely stiff, like she's dead. DEAD! DEAD LIKE MY BROTHER! When they gave me this awful looking creature, a voice called to me that it was delivered to me, by mistake… and that I must BLAME THE WORLD!"

Julie and Steffi whispered, "Onigiri…"

Lemongrab stated, "And YOU, Steffi Matheson, are the one who will pay! Miss Julie, the one with the small chest… You will get her back, _and _the Clouds of Titus… which I created, by unzipping the portal from the realms of Outworld."

"What did you have against Steffi?" Julie asked.

Lemongrab said, "Uhhh… She stole something from me, on eBay, and that's a _rare_ lemon-scented bubble bath!"

Steffi complained, "OH, COME ON! That's ancient history! I won it, fair and square!"

Lemongrab then said, "If you want me to stop my evil plan… You must eat… my pennies… About 12,000 pennies and a lemon… the same amount that I was jilted and robbed of my lemon bath!"

Julie said, "Just eat the pennies. Maybe you'll get them regurgitated!"

Steffi barked, "NO! No penny eating! If you want to stop me, all you have to do is out perform me! But, what you're doing… WILL DESTROY THE WORLDS! YOU'RE GOING TO GET EVERYBODY KILLED, INCLUDING YOU!"

Lemongrab paused, as he shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I MADE A MISTAKE!"

He then zipped the portal back up, as Steffi smiled, "See? He's such a jerk."

Lemongrab yelled, "WHY? Why did my emotions get the best of me! WITHOUT WORLDS, there are NO kingdoms to rule! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Julie said, as music played, "You seemed bummed, Lemongrab… What made you change your mind?"

He sighed, "No one appreciates me… I represent a lemon, which in fan fic form… is X-rated stuff. But, me, with Miss McMahon… all frozen… It's not the same. I wish I had someone to love, but I end up with dungeon sentences… I tried instructing, I tried reconditioning… none of them work."

Steffi said, "Well, it's got to be something else… other than sexual themed stuff, like you, Lemon-Perv."

The music began, as he said, "I'm no pervert. I'm PG-material."

He sang, in the tune of _"Just a Bill_".

_(Lemongrab): I'm a lemon to be…  
>A lemon to be…<br>and I am alone with no one with me…_

_There are lots of fart jokes and butts to wiggle  
>What is the point, when I never giggle<br>Because I can never take a joke!_

_Least I hope it is pulled  
>because farts are unacceptable~…<em>

_(Julie): _So, you only did it, for respect, Lemongrab?

_(Lemongrab): _That's right. Ever since the Princess, my mother, banished me from her kingdom, I can never be happy. I'm not myself, you know…

_(Steffi): _Well, maybe hear her out. You can be happy again, if Bubblegum welcomes you back.

_(Lemongrab, smiling): _NOW you're talking MY language! But it's no use…

He stood up and placed Stephanie in the box and taped it up. He said, "You win this round, Steffi. We'll call this a draw… until I come back to face you, for every delicious bubble bath."

The music continues, as Julie asked, "Still, though… What if your mother doesn't welcome you back?"

_(Lemongrab): Then I'll start an invasion of Ooo  
>And I'll make the Ice King pay<br>If he fights back, then I'll finish my day_

Princess Bubblegum, a woman with pink hair and a red dress, appeared, as she addressed to Lemongrab, "You're out of the story! They decided to help you fix them! Welcome back to Ooo!"

Lemongrab cheered, "OH, yeah!"

The music ends, as he addressed to his people, his Lemon Children, "Doors open, children… Let us go to Castle Lemongrab, again!"

He walked off, as the Lemon Creatures followed. He said, without turning back, "Bye. Don't follow me."

Bubblegum then smiled, "Well… On your way, ladies. And thank you very much for sorting his problems out. The Candy Kingdom thanks you."

She left, as Julie smiled, "Think nothing of it."

She whispered, "We better go. We'll bring Stephanie McMahon to AAW HQ. And we'll sort everything out."

Steffi smiled, "At least the Evil Clouds of Titus have stopped. And hopefully this mannequin will have clean air… not that I'm saying she is…"

They high-fived each other, as they left the ruined world, with Stephanie inside the box. Steffi then thought, "I'd rather be better off, eating the pennies…"

**XXXXX**

Above the skies, Yukino was floating in space. She was in a transparent violet hue, as she viewed the Earth, engulfed in darkness.

"Weird… So this is what it feels like in space?" She thought.

Hanajima's voice said, "Yukino… This is all I will tell you… Find it in your heart. If you hear her voice, see the emerald shine, deep within in the cosmos. When you find the shiny emerald star, you will hear her voice, through their colors – green and blue. Yukino, this will be _all _that I will say to you. For now, I leave you with one _final _word."

Hanajima said to her, "Once you arrive, fight it. Haruka and Tohru are somewhere. Fight it."

Her voice vanished, as Yukino flew around the cosmos and stars. She said, "I'm coming, kiddo! Help is on the way! Let's hope I do not arrive, too late…"

**XXXXX**

At the mysterious realm, May and Tohru began fighting. May tried to punch her, but Tohru dodged out of each attack. She tried kicking her, but no good. Tohru laughed, as she slashed her hands at her face. She growled, "Haruka… Because of you, I'm stuck in limbo, trying to be free! I _will _never die! My soul and body are one, and once I destroy you, _no one _can stop me! NO ONE!"

She cackled, as May tackled her down, punching her face. Tohru caught her fist and said, "Pathetic… Even for a strange realm, you and I are evenly matched… or it's because you're too predictable."

May shouted, "SHUT UP! You've ruined my life, before, when you hurt Hikari and Yuki! I'm never giving up!"

She started to choke Tohru, as May was crying in anger. Tohru shoved her off and said, "Brat! You're lucky I don't have my daggers with me… Otherwise, I'd kill you. I gave them to Hanajima."

"Hanajima?!"

"Yes… She happens to be my slave. However, she's busy with Hikari, Aya, and your friend, Miyazawa… Kagura has failed me. Lesson learned, you cannot reproduce minions."

May was sobbing, as she thought, "No… You monster…"

Tohru smirked, "Not yet, at least… But I cannot transform here… This place is like a rundown Shao Khan's Tower or Terror. And I don't even know where we are, anymore."

May growled, "You won't get away with this!"

She grabbed onto her arms and shouted, "You're evil! Why did I ever trust in you? You're mean!"

Tohru slapped her and said, "SILENCE! You cannot stop me! NO ONE STOPS ONIGIRI!"

May still held onto her left wrist, as she held it tightly, "Tohru! You're not evil! Onigiri! You're going to fall!"

"Let-, Let me go!"

"NO! I have to know… Are you still inside? I know, even though Yuki and the others don't, you're inside… Aya told me so!"

"Aya? Omusubi?"

She heard her words, "Omusubi… What am I doing here?"

Onigiri growled, "SHUT UP! Who said that you can talk, bitch?"

Tohru cried, "What are you saying? I heard her voice…"

Onigiri yelled, "That brat… She's trying to trick me!"

Tohru called, "Hello? Whoever you are… HELP ME!"

**SLAP!  
><strong>Onigiri growled, as she slapped May in the face. May let go, as she growled, "How dare you… You're making me schizophrenic? I don't think so!"

May was out cold, as Tohru was laughing, "Maybe I can kill you, without trying to reach me… Try and use your powers to stop me."

She reached her hand towards May, about to clasp her neck. But, her other hand grabbed her wrist, and pulled away.

Onigiri gasped, "What the hell is this?"

Tohru cried, "You can't do this! NO MORE KILLING! I am sorry… but you can't control me, anymore…"

Onigiri laughed, "Well, I see that the brat's powers have gotten you freed from my control."

"It wasn't! That was _my _doing!"

"WHAT?"

Tohru laughed, "You've caused pain and suffering, for the last time! I killed Chris McLean, all to know the truth, but YOU! YOU had to produce and use my friends, Kagura, Kyo, Yuki… and even Akito!"

Onigiri said, "But is this what you wanted? Uo and Hana are gone… They belong to me."

Tohru cried, "It's not what I wanted… Haruka did nothing! I did this, just to stop you!"

"You can't control me… Onigiri lives on, in me… because _you _are Onigiri!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ONIGIRI! I WANT TO BE TOHRU HONDA, AGAIN!"

"SILENCE!"

She socked herself in the face and roared, "Don't **EVER **talk to me, by my slave name, again! I am Onigiri!"

Tohru socked herself again and yelled, "I am Tohru Honda!"

She kept punching herself, as Onigiri started to bleed. She held her face and yelled, "Bitch! Who do you think you are?"

May was coming to, as she saw the whole thing. She thought, "Wow… I didn't even do anything…"

Onigiri saw her and barked, "YOU! This is all YOUR FAULT! You made me this way! Now, the Good Me is wanting to break free of my old self!"

May stood up and said, "Go ahead… Let her. Aya told me so… "There is still good inside you." Aya heard it from Hanajima, who heard it from Uo… and she wanted to be free. So, I'm not helping you."

Tohru gasped, "WHAT? WHY?"

May said, "It's simple… When I destroyed you, Tohru wanted to be free, and Onigiri wanted to be expelled from her body. I don't want you to kill anybody, anymore…"

Tohru said, in her calm voice, "I'm not proud of what I've done… I see through the lies of Chris McLean. I only did this, to prove a point… but something inside me started to bloom… like a thorny rose, covered in toxic waste…"

Onigiri laughed, "SHUT UP! You cannot stop me! In any case, why would I do that? You see, _I _started this whole thing, during the Video Game World, and I wanted to rule all… It's MINE! ALL MINE! ALL MINE!"

May barked, "Face facts, Onigiri! You lose! You've lost before, and you'll lose again! And this time, _no one _will save you!"

Onigiri said, "Oh, no?"

She then sensed her minions, as she spoke, "Even though my minions are still around, they will ALL obey, no matter who they are!"

May then glowed in her white light, as she called, "NO YOU DON'T!"

Onigiri glowed in a blackish aura, and the light and dark auras shone around the realm.

Out in the depths of space, Yukino found the green star… but is shocked that she found the blue and green lights. As she headed closer to it, she saw a bright light combination of black and white. She flew over and shouted, "MAY! I'm coming, kid! Hang on!"

She thought, "I think I found you… But either way, I'll be happy. Truthfully I don't like her happy-go-lucky style, but she's _my _problem, now. Souichi, Sakura, forgive me… Mommy's not coming home, real soon…"

She disappeared into the huge star, as Hanajima was floating in space. She then said, "Yukino… Good luck… My work here is finished…"

She disappeared and transported back to the Broken Shades. Dawn and Aya saw her, as she was in pain, on the ground. She coughed, as Aya held her, "Master! Are you okay?"

Hanajima said, "Yes… I am… But I am done."

Dawn sobbed, "No… What about Yukinon?"

Hana said, "We watch and wait… All we could do now… is hope…"

They watched on, as the Evil Clouds of Titus went to Level 11. It started to crack lightning from the clouds. However, it started to shine a bright spot of light in an area.

"The clouds…" Aya said, "It's starting to break apart…"

Hana said, "No. The Evil Clouds of Titus were released, because of her… Whatever happens to Onigiri, may affect our worlds."

The thunderstorm continued, as Dawn cried, "We have to get to safety!"

Hanajima yelled, "NO! We stay here… May dies, we all die, together…"

They held hands and said, "Haruka…"

**XXXXX**

Yukino arrived at the purplish realm, as she was disgusted, "Ew… I never knew it was full of grapes…"

She then viewed May and Tohru, as they stopped blasting up their auras.

Yukino gasped, "May? She's fighting Onigiri?"

May shouted, "Give it up, kiddo! You can't win! Have you forgotten that Yuki and I ended you?"

Yukino thought, as she was happy, "May… She… She cared for me… and she's going to save us all… But in _this _realm, I think not!"

Onigiri blasted a dark shot at her chest. May fell, as Onigiri growled, "I can't believe it… You, a little snot-nosed punk, would foil my plans, even though I am evil! You ruined Plas City… You foiled my New ACROSS… You changed Rachel Moore… You tried to save the whale… You even befriended my former self… YOU'RE POISON! **YOU'RE POISON!**"

May got up and held her chest, "No. I did all that… for everybody…"

Onigiri glowed in a blackish aura and shouted, "Why you… unadulterated little…"

She fired a blast at her, "**PRE-TEEN WHORE!**"

She blasted a huge black fireball at May. Yukino ran to her and shouted, "HARUKA!"

She tackled her, as the fireball missed. Tohru gasped, "Huh? What now?"

May saw Yukino, as she held her, "Yuki? You came?"

Yukino said, "I did…"

She then slapped her face and shouted, "Don't EVER leave me, again, you little brat! You had me worried sick!"

May cringed, as she held her face, "Yuki… You never slapped me… You…"

Yukino yelled, "SHUT UP! You saved my life, and I now saved yours! What the hell were you thinking, all alone, when you should've called me! How could you let yourself get kidnapped by Tohru Honda? If you had something scaring yourself, call me, first, _before _you go home! I would've let Aya or Dawn look after you."

May wept, "I'm sorry… But I have this immerse power that I can fend for myself… I can stand on my own! But, I never intended to scare you! Yuki, I'm sorry!"

She hugged her and blubbered, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

They hugged, as Yukino said, "It's fine… I forgive you… I promise I won't leave you again… Souichiro can handle life, without me… Promise me that you'll be fine… by yourself… but _tell me_, first."

May wiped her tears and said, "I will. Are we still friends?"

Yukino smiled and said, "Yeah… I'm sorry I hurt you."

They hugged again, as Tohru applauded slowly. She smiled, nonchalantly, as she was a bit peeved.

"Touching story, dearies… If this _Afterschool Special_ is over… shall I kill you both?"

Yukino growled, "Bitch! You lay _one _finger on her… I swear…"

Tohru smiled evilly and said, "Even if my body is regenerated, and uncontrollable, I'll enjoy watching you die, Miyazawa. You and your brat… you've ruined everything! But even now, Hanajima has your friends."

Yukino smiled, "Oh, that… Well, I have bad news, about your _robot slave_."

May gasped, "Robot slave?"

Yukino said, "Hanajima is still alive… but she is not telling you how she did it."

She grabbed May and said, "You, however, should see for yourself. I'm taking May, and leave this place. You can leave, if you like…"

Tohru blasted her on the back, as Yukino fell. She yelled, "I want to kill you and that little brat! YOU'RE NOT GOING _ANYWHERE_!"

May growled, as she tried to wake her up. She then closed her eyes and glowed in a white aura. She then healed Yukino and said, "Yuki… You saved me… but it doesn't mean we're even… Tohru won't rest, until she kills us. Please, trust me… my Omusubi…"

Yukino woke up and asked, "Omusubi?"

May said, "Please… Give me what you can. I want you to give me your entire energy."

Yukino complained, "Uh, May… You know I have NO powers…"

"I don't care! Your heart was the one that kept me going! If I use it, maybe I'll use it to destroy Onigiri… Maybe…"

"What will happen to me?"

"Wait for me… Yuki… I'll fight Onigiri, by myself…"

She held her hands and whispered, "Yukino Miyazawa, if it happens, if we lose… then I am glad to have you, as a friend."

Tohru shouted, "Aw, wah, wah, wah! Cry me a river! Do you want to fight me, or not?"

May said, "Let Yuki go! It's me that you want…"

Tohru smiled, "Oh, _nice _try! The last time that happened, I devoured her and she gave me indigestion! But then again… Why bother saving myself, than to save YOU?"

She started to glow black and roared, "GWOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"

May said, as she stood up, "_Nigirimeshi_… So we meet again…"

Tohru becomes the sushi-formed rice-skinned monster, Nigirimeshi. However, her skin becomes charred black skin. She then said, "Only the demonic forces of Hell can produce the return and revival an resurrection of… _Nigirimeshi_!"

She roared, as May shivered, "Oh, shoot…"

Yukino moaned, "Huh? What's going on?"

Nigirimeshi said, "Even if you tried to… You cannot stop me brilliant revenge. If you destroy me, then NO ONE will save ALL the worlds! I don't plan on ruling the Alternate Worlds… well, not the plan, anymore… I plan on DESTROYING THEM!"

She cackled evilly, as May gasped, "WHAT? DESTORY THE WORLDS? WHY?"

Nigirimeshi consumed the entire realm in pitch blackness. She then said, "The Evil Clouds of Titus… They are at Level 12, now… Thanks to my minion, I released it, as a way of saying _Thank You, Haruka_… Thank you for realizing that I NOW know what must be done! I AM A GODDESS! AND I SAY THIS! EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD! GONE FROM EXISTENCE! ERASE! AND BEING ANEW UNDER MY RULE! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

May then said, as she was furious, "No… You can't take it all away… not after everything that has occurred. I've helped you guys, and helped these worlds… but you cannot stop me from hurting everyone, including Yuki!"

She shouted, "I don't even know who I am, anymore! But I know what I am! I am Haruka! I am a girl from Petalburg Gym, and an accomplished Pokémon Coordinator! I am the one that ended your evil reign! But I will NOT let you destroy my home! You're evil! And it doesn't make you anything at all!"

Nigirimeshi smiled, "Oh… Well, then… You have to hurry… You have about… 6 hours left. Destroy me, and the spell is broken. Fail, and everything you knew and loved will be gone… forever…"

May growled, as she thought, "What will I do? Yuki and I can't stop her… Darn it! I wish I was a giantess again! Then I'd beat Nigirimeshi, again… But how can I? I'm scared… Yuki… Hikari… Aya… everybody…"

She prayed, as she was scared, "Help me…"

She turned white, as Tohru laughed, "Oh, ho! I'm not falling for that, again! If I cannot take your powers, then NO ONE will! Besides… I was gonna destroy them all, anyway!"

She lifted her foot and stomped on May. She laughed evilly and said, "_The End_… HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

But then, a shine was under her foot. She gasped, "WHAT THE? NOOOOO!"

May then appeared, in an emerald glow, starting to giant. She grew as big as Nigirimeshi.

"IMPOSSIBLE! You cannot be in that body!" The evil rice monster croaked, as she was frightened, "That… That shine on her body… You cannot be…"

May boomed, "The same!"

* * *

><p>Aboard the BattleVan, Julie and Steffi drove back to HQ, with Stephanie inside the van.<p>

"I could get used to this superhero business, Steffi!" Julie said, as she was driving.

"I tell you, we got it made! I just realized that Lemongrab is our arch-enemy! And we vanquished him!" Steffi cheered.

Julie said, "Yeah, I know! We just made a rescue mission in the Video Game World! _And _we should keep Stephanie McMahon, since she's a doll, and I could dress her up."

Steffi barked, "You don't even play with your Raggedy Ann dolls, anymore! No more Barbies! Get a cat, or something!"

Michelle yelled, from the walkie-talkie, "Where the bloody hell are you? What's your E.T.A.?"

Julie said, "Video Game World crisis averted! The Evil Clouds of Titus foiled by Earl of Lemongrab, Steffi's NEW archenemy. Arch escaped, but sealed up the portal for the Evil Clouds. We'll be back in 8."

Michelle yelled, "YOU GOT _SIX_ HOURS! It's on Level 12, and we're running out of time! The storms are acting up, again!"

Steffi smiled, "NO WAY! If we die, we're living the dream! We'll make it fast and quick, just like at Steffi's! After all, we _deliver_~!"

They signed off, as Mizuki contacted Michelle, "Michelle, it's Mizuki! We need your help."

Michelle said, "How are you guys holding up?"

Mizuki said, "We may find the core in these clouds. Tell the others about it."

Michelle stated, "Right. I'll contact Percival… He's up in the sky. He's going to stop the clouds with another cloud! News is that by 4:30am, it'll reach us! By 6am, we're all dead, at Level 13! And it's Midnight! HURRY BACK!"

Mizuki said, "Calm down, Michelle… Peter, Heather, and I will take care of it. We're down below in the basement, about to install the pipes for his plan."

She contacted Percival and asked, "Percival! Where the devil are you? It's almost D-Day!"

He said, "Just about finished. 4:30, right? No hurry. I installed some chemicals and tranquilizers to the air ducts, and is about to produce a huge push upward. Mizuki aimed it towards the sky, from where the clouds are coming in."

Michelle said, "Slight problem… I heard a voice within me that says Haruka's inside."

Mizuki gasped, "WHAT? She's in the clouds?"

Michelle yelled, "I don't know! Maybe! Yes! WHAT? I don't know! I may be losing it!"

She calmed down and said, "Anyway, I deciphered the _Onigiri Theses_. It turns out Tohru Honda wants to erase existence and start a new world… You know, the coming of Tohru's Rule."

Mizuki laughed, "Praising, BOOM!"

Michelle yelled, "SHUT UP! I said, _coming_! If the clouds hit Level 13, and the clock strikes six, Tohru Honda will destroy the universe!"

Percival said, "We have time! We have four hours left. The LSAAWS cannot contact us, since their communications are down… that or they are in grief over a gynoid. I'll explain later."

Michelle sighed, "Ugh… Alright. I'll keep watch… make sure the clouds are extinguished."

She added, "And not to take it as an insult, but you, working with Kanaka Nanase, is like us, working for Neptuneman… It's pretty much the same thing."

She signed off, until she spotted a red alert. She then saw Tenma and Yakumo, separated and still alive, limping to the AAW HQ building in the city.

"_Project Yamo_?! Aw, you're kidding me! Miyuki Takara said that they're dead!"

She stormed off, as Tenma and Yakumo hijacked a car and headed to the city. Yakumo said, "It'll be nice to see Steven again… Our plan has been foiled… but we shall see them… and we shall kill them."

Tenma smiled, "Aw, Sis… We shall usher in a brand-new Robot Race!"

They drove off, as the BattleVan arrived. Michelle waved outside, "HEY! JULIE! STEFFI!"

Julie said, "Oh, here's Michi! She's waving to us!"

Steffi saw Tenma and Yakumo, driving past them and said, "Hey, isn't that the two girls we saw, back then? They look so cute…"

Yakumo rammed the car at the BattleVan, as Steffi cried, "AUGH! NEVER MIND! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US!"

Julie rammed the accelerator and shouted, "SUPER SIZE!"

The BattleVan headed to AAW HQ, as Michelle hopped on the hood. She called "Get me to that car, over there! I'll stop them! Then you head back to HQ with the swag!"

Steffi said, "Aye, aye, Admiral!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tenma and Yakumo are alive? IMPOSSIBLE! Will The Gang and AAW stop the Evil Clouds of Titus, before it's too late?<br>And what of May and Tohru? Will they survive this battle?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't miss the final chapter of Season Five, next time!<em>**


	148. Tohru Honda's Revenge FINAL

In the mysterious realm, Nigirimeshi and Giantess Haruka confronted each other, as they began to fight each other. Nigirimeshi is in a predicament… Not only she has time to destroy the worlds, with the Evil Clouds of Titus, but she has to fight off Haruka _and _her own soul, who was trying to break free. Both monsters fought each other, as Yukino was watching.

"Whoa… I never knew Haruka was very huge. She and Onigiri…" She said, in excitement, "But Haruka stated that she will have to fight her, alone… and I have to leave… But Tohru forbid me. She's too persistent."

Nigirimeshi roared, "You dirty rats! You think I'm crazy enough to believe you will win again! You have no offense, and lots of defense!"

May boomed, "You think you can win, using your evil plot to take it over, and with everyone dead and gone?"

"Indeed! And unless you find a way to pass me, and a miracle to boot, you're finished!"

"Not a chance!"

They both continued to struggle and clash with each other, as Yukino said, "Well, as long as it gets good… When's the action going to start?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 130<br>Tohru Honda's Revenge FINAL:  
>The End of Cruelty<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Hours left…<em>**

* * *

><p>Tenma and Yakumo hijacked a car and headed to the city. Yakumo said, "It'll be nice to see Steven again… Our plan has been foiled… but we shall see them… and we shall kill them."<p>

Tenma smiled, "Aw, Sis… We shall usher in a brand-new Robot Race!"

They drove off, as the BattleVan arrived. Michelle waved outside, "HEY! JULIE! STEFFI!"

Julie said, "Oh, here's Michi! She's waving to us!"

Steffi saw Tenma and Yakumo, driving past them and said, "Hey, isn't that the two girls we saw, back then? They look so cute…"

Yakumo rammed the car at the BattleVan, as Steffi cried, "AUGH! NEVER MIND! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US!"

Julie rammed the accelerator and shouted, "SUPER SIZE!"

The BattleVan headed to AAW HQ, as Michelle hopped on the hood. She called "Get me to that car, over there! I'll stop them! Then you head back to HQ with the swag!"

Steffi said, "Aye, aye, Admiral!"

The BattleVan drove towards the car, as the car halted. Michelle dove off, as the van took a turn. She landed on the hood, injuring herself. Tenma smirked, "Well, well… If it isn't the wounded bird?"

Yakumo asked, "Michelle? What are _you _doing here?"

Michelle barked, "You should know, _traitor_! I thought you and your sister were dead!"

Yakumo said, "Both our bodies were destroyed by the huge missile… but we were separated by the destruction of the missile. Luckily, our bodies were resurrected in Targus City and we had to go find LSAAWS. It took us five days to reboot. But our bodies weren't destroyed… except Tenma's since her body is badly scarred."

Tenma sobbed, "Who created you, Sis? I wish I _had _indestructible skin."

An FBI helicopter arrived, as Michelle held a gun at Tenma and Yakumo, "Alright, on your bike! You're under arrest for destruction of property and starting a Robot Rebellion!"

Yakumo said, "It's true… We wish for a robot world, once we take it over, but we have other worries."

Neptuneman called, from above, "Agent Nevins, stand down! These robots will help us!"

Michelle stammered, as she was shocked, "WHAT? Sir, are you crazy?"

She yelled, "They're our enemies!"

Neptuneman said, "They're assisting us, only for good behavior! If they agree to help, I'll find a world so they'll be banished in!"

Michelle argued, "HOW DO I KNOW THAT? You can't believe experimental androids! And how the bloody hell did they survive a missile attack, anyway?"

Tenma beeped, "Dark Cloud."

She stood up and saw the cloud. She opened her chest panel and produced twin cannons. Yakumo said, "That is an order. AM-Net… Aim for the dark clouds… It's 3:15am… Wait for it…"

Michelle stammered, "What the hell is going on?"

**XXXXX**

At AAW HQ, Julie and Steffi returned with Stephanie, in the box. Asahi and Farra examined her, as she was still frozen. Asahi said, "Who's she?"

Farra said, "Stephanie McMahon. We were hired by her for a WWE Live Show in South City, but it was a wild goose chase… and then she disappeared."

Asahi said, "Okay…"

Eri scanned her and said, "No good. Her body has frozen, and her systems have halted by a dark force."

Farra said, "It's got to be Onigiri… Eri, you see if you can dig out Tohru's presence, inside Stephanie. Asahi and I will head to the convenience store."

Julie asked, "What for?"

Farra said, "Batteries! We need them for Rino and Kaori! Come on."

Asahi said, "Right."

Eri stated, "Not only the clouds reached level 12, snow has fallen, and the communications to LSAAWS are down. I checked, and the storm has gotten worse. Time limit parameter: 2:30 left, before the end…"  
>Steffi asked, "Where's Steven?"<p>

Eri stated, "He is fine. He is in the jail cell, meeting with one of the prisoners, Kandy Kane."

Julie asked, "I wonder what she wants with him…"

**XXXXX**

At the jail cell, Steven and Kandy were kissing, as Kandy was in the cell, kissing him, who was outside. They continued to kiss, as Mizuki called to him, via her iPhone.

"Steven! Come in! What are you doing?" She called.

He stopped kissing, as he said, "Yes, what's up, Miz?"

"We're almost set. Julie and Steffi have returned, and we need you up in the office. Peter, Heather, and I will man the pumps for Percival's plan."

"Check it. Be right there."

He hung up, as he said, "Now, where were we?"

They kissed again, as Kandy whispered, "Do you think we should help them?"

Steven said, "Give me thirty minutes. We'll need ALL the help we can."

Kandy smiled, as she held his waist and shoulders, "Oh, Sexy Steven…"

He then asked, "By the way… When you kidnapped me, and hugged me, I heard you ticking. Are you like a robot, or something?"

Kandy pouted and said, "Sorry…"

She dug into her bra and pulled out a black wristwatch. She exclaimed, "I bought this, long ago, as a gift for my boyfriend… but he left me. I was wondering if you'd like it, Steven."

He nodded and took it, "I'll hang on to it. However, it may be in the AAW item bin, as contraband. But I'll keep it, just in case."

She gleamed, as she squealed, "OH! How wonderful…"

* * *

><p>May shouted, as she charged at Nigirimeshi, "YOU'RE MINE!"<p>

She punched her in the gut, as Nigirimeshi roared, "YOU WILL PAY!"

She tackled her down with a high knee to the abdomen, while May punched her in the heart. Tohru then grabbed her legs and swung her around. She flew into the air, dizzy, but landed on her head, connecting onto Nigirimeshi's head. Both giant women felt dizzy, as May growled, grabbing Nigirimeshi's face. She shoved her down, but Nigirimeshi kicked off her, sending her flying to the ground.

"It's an infinite world. There's no abyss," Tohru said, "The only fall you'll have is your own blood…"

May said, "You just try! I haven't forgotten our _last _battle! And you, my friend, will _never _stop me!"

"YOU JUST TRY, YOU BRAT!"

She tackled her, as May tried to get her off, but Nigirimeshi slashed at her chest. She screamed in pain, as Nigirimeshi laughed evilly. She continued to claw and scratch at her, as May was crying out, "YOU CAN'T HURT ME!"

She continued to claw, until May stopped her. She clasped onto her left hand and said, "My turn…"

She produced a left claw and slashed at her face. Nigirimeshi screamed in agony and pain, "AAAAAAAAAAH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

May shouted, "It hurts, doesn't it? Well, let's see you dodge _this_!"

She launched a huge sapphire fireball at her. "And THIS is for Hanajima!"

**BLAST!  
><strong>Nigirimeshi gets blasted by the fireball, as she was bleeding. She then laughed, as her body regenerated, "Fools! Have you forgotten that you cannot kill me? I'm immortal, and I even have immerse power!"

May then said, "THAT does not kill you, makes you stronger… I died before, but that was long ago… and it was brief. I knew that you'd try something!"

Nigirimeshi laughed, "Oh, no? Wait until you see THIS!"

Her stomach opened, as it produced three Tohru Hondas. One was red with devil horns, one was blue with chrome skin and LED blue eyes, and one was green with huge black eyes and pale skin. May gasped, "No… What deviltry is this?"

They ran past the giant girl, as they headed towards Yukino. She shrieked, "AAAAAH!"

They tackled her, as the Robot Tohru called, "Onigiri! We got her!"

They restrained her, as they laughed, "HARUKA!"

"YUKI!" May shrieked.

Nigirimeshi charged at May and socked her in the face.

She yelled, "SUCKER! Little Tohrus! Kill her!"

The three Tohrus grabbed Yukino, as they were about to kill Yukino. The Demon Tohru grabbed Yukino and struck her in solar plexus. The Robot Tohru shocked her with a red laser, while the Alien Tohru strangled her neck, with her forearm. Yukino cried, as she was being assaulted, "Haruka! HELP!"

May was being stomped down, as Nigirimeshi was laughing, "YES! YES! Without your powers, and your friend, NO ONE can stop me! And in my calculations, you have two hours left…"

Yukino and May continued to be assaulted, as Tohru Honda laughed in success, "It won't be long! I can, at least, stall for time… After all, time here is two minutes faster than regular hours. Haruka and Miyazawa have lost! THE WORLD IS MINE! ALL MINE! **ALL MINE!**_"_

She laughed, as she was crushing Haruka's chest, with her foot. Yukino, bleeding from the mouth, then cried, "Haruka… Get up! Haruka!"

**XXXXX**

At AAW, as snow began to fall, Michelle was confused, as Tenma saw the clouds. She beeped, "_Target sighted… Time: 4:28am… prepare to fire Tenma Cannons…_"

She said to the 4th wall, "Even as a robot, it was built into me… out of perversion. That's why I never used it."

She aimed her twin cannons, as it glowed red. Michelle asked, "What's going on?"

Yakumo said, "Fire."

Tenma fired from her chest, as it produced huge red and white lasers, heading to the Evil Clouds. The huge black clouds were engulfed in the laser, as Michelle was shocked, "It's working! I see the core!"

Yakumo said, "Blast through the core! NO world means NO Robot Takeover!"

Tenma beeped, "Acknowledged, Sister…"

She continued to fire at the clouds. Michelle said, "Dude… Remind me to have my breasts huge, one day… I've had better shit than this…"

Meanwhile, on the roof of AAW HQ, Percival viewed the sky and said, "Four… thirty… right about… … …now."

He held a remote and said, "HAH! A laser can destroy the cloud! Let's see if it'll dissipate from some high octane chemicals! If this doesn't work, I hope the NEW worlds would have a place to keep warm and a massive craving for Doritos…"

He pressed the button, as green smoke began to produce from the vents. It shot up, going up to the clouds. Downstairs, Mizuki turned the crank, as the green smoke boosted upward. She said, "Good to go! Percival has it, right on the dot!"

Peter asked, "So… What kind of chemicals are they?"

Mizuki said, "Well, it says here… It's a blend of… Oh, my god…"

Heather asked, "What is it?"

Mizuki stated, "I'm afraid that Percival just put in some weed clouds! Get this! The clouds contain methylone, flumazenil, antibiotics, and other kinds of drugs…"

The green smoke emitted from the pipes, as Peter and Heather cried, "RETREAT!"

They all ran to the door, but was locked. Mizuki cried, "What happened?"

Peter cried, "The door's locked! NO! I don't want to be destroyed!"

Heather shrieked, "HELP ME!"

Mizuki tried to break the lock, but the smoke continued to grow, surrounding the three Gang members.

Heather cried, "NO! NO! NOT THAT! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mizuki yelled, "Percival, you asshole!"

They all screamed, until they passed out.

_Percival, you idiot…_

**XXXXX**

Outside, the clouds began to deteriorate, with Tenma's huge laser destroying the huge core, inside the clouds, as Michelle contacted Neptuneman, "SIR! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Neptuneman said, "It's simple! I had to do it, because I figured that I cannot risk losing the worlds… You see… I had a visitor and he offered to help us. Think about it… Robots taking over the world, a young girl with special powers, and NONE of your reports showed about Legendary Girl M, Rei Tachibana, _or _ACROSS being exact!"

Michelle asked, "WHAT? Who told you all those reports?"

Neptuneman said, "Once you save the worlds, report back here. AM-NET! YAMO! Withdraw!"

Tenma and Yakumo flew off, as Tenma jeered, "See ya later… _Gay_-tor."

The Evil Clouds disappear, as the two robot sisters vanished into the helicopter. Michelle growled, as she was confused. She looked up to the sky and gasped, "IT WORKED?!"

Percival cheered, "IT WORKED!"

The sky returned to normal, as Michelle said, visibly tired, "Man… I need a smoke…"

* * *

><p>Back at the realms, Nigirimeshi and her clones were about to finish May and Yukino off, when suddenly…<p>

The Tohru Clones started to become vapor. Yukino got up and asked, "Huh? They're vaporized?"

Nigirimeshi cried, "WHAT? NO! NO! MY BEAUTIFUL MINIONS!"

She turned back to normal, as she was in tattered clothes. Tohru held herself and said, "HEY! LEMME GO! DON'T YOU GET IT?"

Tohru's nice side said, "You've failed! I sense the darkness inside you! The Evil Clouds of Titus are gone!"

"NO! BUT WHY DID IT HAPPEN?"

May returned to normal, as she approached her, "Tohru Honda… Why are you doing this?"

Tohru said, "I'm fine… I'll pay for my duties that I/she caused… I'm going to do you a favor… Use your powers… to overload me…"

May gasped, "NO! I can't! Tohru, fight it! You can do break free!"

Yukino said, "It's no use! Haruka, do as she says! If she dies, Onigiri dies, and her presence is gone!"

Tohru sobbed, "Do it… You've shown me not to give up. I'll take my chances and accept death. Uo-Chan, Hana-chan… and everyone I befriended… tell them that I am sorry…"

She screamed, "YOU BITCH! YOU DARE DEFY ME?"

She yelled, "You can't control me, anymore, Onigiri! This power… this curse… IT HAS TO END!"

Haruka slapped her and shouted, "ENOUGH! Snap out of it! You're scaring me! Yuki… What should I do?"

Yukino said, "If it were me, May… I suggest you do the right thing…"

Tohru stated, "I've done cruel things, and I am proud of what I've done. But now, I am taking second thoughts and declare that must die… right now… SO DO IT!"

She explained, "Haruka… You have a life… but I do, too. And THIS! THIS isn't my life. Once the worlds are fixed, I should return… and I'll forget I ever had these powers."

She pulled her own hair back and yelled, "YOU OVERLOAD HER, YOU'LL BE SORRY, YOU DEMON FROM HELL!"

May bowed and said, "I'll do it… But promise that you'd come back, someday… Tohru… I'll miss you… But not Onigiri, of course."

Tohru smiled, as she slapped herself. She then held her hand, as May glowed in a white light. She fused most of her powers into her, as Tohru started to shake.

"NOOOO! YOU FOOL! I'M OVERLOADING!" Onigiri yelled.

Tohru said, as she opened the portal, "You two… Leave now. I'll be fine. Take care of your friends… and everyone else, in it. And also, protect the ones I loved… GET OUT, NOW!"

May smiled, as she was in tears, "Goodbye, Tohru… I knew there was good in you…"

Yukino grabbed May and cried, "COME ON! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

They ran into the portal, as Tohru started to smoke and glow rapidly.

"_Farewell… Kyo, Yuki, Kagura… Uo-Chan… Hana-Chan… and even you, Aya…  
>And thank you, Haruka… Now, I can rest in peace… Right, Mom?"<em>

Tohru started to glow completely white, as she started to explode. Tohru Honda, a.k.a. Onigiri, has died completely. She chose to kill herself, rather than kill everyone. The nightmare of Onigiri has finally ended… _this time, _for good.

* * *

><p>At AAW HQ, the following morning, Percival got the call from Miyuki. He said, "Well, we're good to go. The phone lines have been fixed, cities were heavily damaged, during the snowstorm, and everyone is safe. LSAAWS would've helped, but they had a blackout."<p>

Steven sighed, "Yeah, I know. But… I didn't know you'd save the day, _and _that your plan actually worked!"

Percival said, "Oh, it was nothing. It was just some antibiotics and roofies. I learned it from _"Bizarre Weather Cure for Dummies_". Even Katsuya Honda couldn't have done that, and he's dead."

Michelle said, nervously, "Yeah… They couldn't."

Farra asked, "So, darling… What will you do now?"

Percival said, "Well, for starters, we were all brought here, by you guys, and well, I was the only ride. So, Eri and I will take Asahi and Michelle home. Julie and Steffi will take a cab. By the way, how are the others?"

Farra said, "You won't believe it. Stephanie woke up and was wondering why she was here. When I asked her what happened, she suddenly forgot everything. Iizuka and Yagi have taken a helicopter and took Ms. McMahon home to Stamford. As for Rino and Kaori, they are up and running, but the _Moji Mikisa's _affects have not changed. They'll be quarantined here, until then. They cannot go home."

Steven said, "Rino woke up, after some batteries in her, and she recognized Steven Cooke, the _Broheim_."

Percival said, "Super. Anyway, it's nice seeing you guys. Sorry that we failed to rescue Haruka."

Farra said, "It's fine! She'll return, someday."

Percival waved, as he went to the car. They drove off, as Michelle was completely confused. Eri was behind the wheel, as Asahi asked, "Are you okay, Miss Michelle?"

Michelle said, "I'm fine… I just… well…"

He said, "She'll be fine, Asahi. We'll drop you off at home, on the way."

Asahi smiled, "Thanks. Also, if you can, tell Steven that I'm sorry that his friends were contorted… in DNA-wise."

He smiled, "They already know."

Michelle barked, "I HATE MY LIFE!"

Eri said, "You seemed rattled, Miss Nevins. Is something wrong?"

She said, "I'm fine. I'll explain, later."

Farra and Steven waved goodbye, as Steven smiled, "All's well that ends well… We saved the world, helped out our friends, and even ended Onigiri's presence, once and for all."

Farra then looked away, as Steven asked, "What's wrong? He'll come back, someday. Steven Cooke knows that he'll see you, one day, and everything will be-!"

She said, "No, I mean… Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Steven asked, "Yeah, where's Mizuki and the others?"

**XXXXX**

At the basement, Mizuki, Peter, and Heather were on the floor, feeling dizzy and totally light-headed.

Mizuki moaned, "Uh… You see that? The Dark Clouds… they were, like, so… so… black and fluffy, like burnt toast…"

Peter giggled, as he was wobbly, "Dude… yeah, like… fluffy… _Fuwa, Fuwa Time_… Look for the girl with kaleidoscope eyes… She's in those clouds…"

Mizuki laughed, as Peter laughed with her, "No, wait! I think I saw a cute Nyan-Cat in those clouds… No, wait… Nyan-nyan Cat…"

Heather was lying on the ground, sleeping, as Mizuki and Peter were _totally baked_. Percival's cloud serum not only affected the Evil Clouds of Titus, but somehow affected his fellow bandmates.

Peter smiled, as he giggled, "Percival, yeah, he… He made a cloud of acid, did he?"

Mizuki stated, still dizzy, "No… Uh… I don't know… What were we doing here?"

Eventually, Farra and Steven found their location and saved them. And they were in bed, for six weeks.

_Lesson well learned: NEVER take drugs, or you would lose reality or your mind._

**XXXXX**

At the Broken Shades, Yukino and May were transported back, as Dawn saw them. She smiled, "YUKINON! HARUKA!"

She hugged them, as May laughed, "We did it…"

Yukino said, "Hanajima, Aya… The terror has ended."

Hanajima smiled and said, "I knew you could do it. How did it happen?"

May then explained that Tohru wanted to be free, and she used the dark clouds to bring the worlds to its destruction. Hanajima then said, "So… Tohru chose to kill herself, rather than be killed. Noble idea for her."

Aya sobbed, "Poor Onigiri… It's my fault… I was the one that killed her…"

Hanajima said, "No need to worry. Once the worlds are fixed, she'll come back, as her old self."

Dawn barked, "THAT'S _MY _LINE!"

They all laughed, as Yukino said to May, "So… what now?"

May asked, "Well… I feel lonely, without you… Please stay?"

Yukino turned away and walked off. She said, "I'll think about it. Right now, I'm going home… I'll see you later."

May cringed, "Yuki…"

Yukino replied, as she stopped, "Don't worry. I come visit you, again. Besides, my family needs me, after everything that occurred, over the past two weeks. You can call me, if you like."

May sobbed, "Yes, Yuki…"

She waved. "See ya… _Little Hero_."

She left the Broken Shades, as Aya held her, "She'll be back."

Dawn nodded, as she looked at Aya and May. She whispered, "The Chosen One… Aya, thank you for training her…"

Hanajima said, "If it is all right, shall I spend the night here, and maybe for the last time?"

She continued, "We'll talk, _privately_."

They all went to Room 101, as May said, "Well, good night."

Dawn said, "Good night. Rest easy, Haruka."

Aya said, "Yes, good night."

May went upstairs to Room 202 and shut the door. She lied on her futon and whispered, "Yuki… I hope you come home, soon… I miss you…"

She went to sleep, as everything was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What happened, after that…<em>**

* * *

><p>At Ran Moore's house, Narumi Nanase arrived at her house, as she was looking for Ran.<p>

"Hello? Ran! I came, as soon as I can! I'm sorry I ran late!"

She looked around, as Ran called from the basement, "I'm downstairs! Come on down!"

Narumi went to the basement, as Ran smiled, "Hello."

Narumi asked, "So, what did you call me for? This is what you were doing?"

Ran said, "Narumi… I wanted a favor from you… Would you…"

She bit her lip and said, "Would you kill her, for me?"

She showed a Narue Ranloid, in which Narumi would know that it's Narue Nanase. Narumi said, "It's her, right?"

"Yes. She chose to die now, and… and she wants you to be happy."

Narumi smiled and turned to the robot Narue. She raised her hand and was about to strike, but she halted and said, "I… I can't do it… It's not right… I cannot kill her, because… you told me to…"

The Ranloid said, "Maybe it's because you're too chicken, you lesbian android!"

Narumi gasped, "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

**SLASH!  
><strong>She decapitated the Ranloid, as she panted. She then looked at her corpse and was shocked by the outcome. "Oh, my god… I did it… I killed Narue Nanase… I… But I feel… empty…"

Ran pouted and said, "I'm sorry. I knew it wouldn't work…"

"Huh? Ran, what the fuck is going on?"

"Narumi… That's _not _Narue Nanase… That's a replicate android I created… out of her. Look."

She showed her Narue, inside a cryogenic chamber. Narumi was shocked, as she looked at the broken Ranloid. Before the Narue Android would say anything, Ran continued to talk, "Narumi-Chan… I'm sorry. But after all this is happening, with Rachel being manipulated, you being angry, a lot, Excel and Hyatt, everybody… and this whole Onigiri thing! Narumi, I wanted you to be happy… and I figured that you wanted to kill someone, again. What happened to the Narue Android I loved? What happened to the girl, who is built by Hatori Sohma, that cared for me? Whatever happened to my friend? I'll tell you what happened! She abandoned me for Koopas, she stopped caring for me, and she had to be alone, after realizing that she was used! I miss you, so much, it's driving me crazy! Narumi! Please… Come back to me… I love you…"

Narumi blushed and said, "Ran…"

Ran then sobbed, as she bit the bullet. "Narumi… I think it's time I told you about Doctor X… The man that you said that you swore to kill… after he made you like this… Well…"

"Well, what?"

Ran pulled up an X mask and said, "This…"

Narumi gasped, "You… You killed him?"

Ran then barked, "NO! I am NOT programmed to kill! I was a fool of making you fooled by me…"

She spoke in a male voice, "_I'm _Doctor X!"

Narumi gasped, "Ran?"

_Narumi got up and said to her creator, "Doctor… I want to know… What was I created for, __**really**__?"_

_He said nothing. He turned to her and held up a gun. He fired at her, at her head._

**_BANG! ZING!  
><em>**_The bullet ricocheted off her head. She yelled, "OW! What was that for?"_

_"It proves that you are durable and acceding to pain," he said, "Indeed, you are the perfect woman."_

_She responded, "Perfect… Woman…"_

_She gasped, "I'm sorry… But I have to go! I just remembered something I had to do, with my new __**moronic**__ friends."_

_She stopped and asked, "One other thing… Doctor X, __**if**__ that's your real name… Who are you?"_

_He turned away and removed his mask. He dropped it on the floor and did not look at her._

_"Go, now… If you decide to no longer kill, come back to me."_

_She walked away and said, "Okay. Whatever you say… But I __**will**__ come back here, if you're still around."_

_She left the laboratory, as the Doctor sighed. She walked upstairs, as she felt unhappy._

Narumi was shocked. "Ran… Doctor X… That was _you_?"

Ran sobbed, as she wept, "Narumi, I'm so sorry… but it's not what you think… Hatori told me to care for you… as a way of fixing you. I inherited his scientific abilities and was his assistant… I only did it, so you can understand feelings. It's a way of making you understand…"

She then said, as she dropped her head, "But… Do as you say… Kill me… It's what you wanted."

Narumi then said, as she held her, "You did all this for me?"

Ran sobbed, as she was crying. Narumi patted her and said, "Ran, I'm not mad. I understand everything, already… I knew it was you, anyway."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Doctor X would never have gone to the amusement park with me. He'd be stuck in the lab."

"I was antsy and excited for a roller coaster ride. You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? Hell, no. I'm just happy to be with you, Ran Moore."

She held her and kissed her on the lips. She then said, "Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm going back to Oceanside Koopa Beach."

Ran asked, as Narumi was leaving, "WAIT! Are you satisfied now, now that you killed Narue Nanase?"

Narumi said, "Well… … …she _is _a clone. So… … …Yes."

She turned to her and said, "If I killed Narue Nanase, the real deal, then what purpose do I have left in this world? Would I be a murderous psychopath, or just stay as Queen of Koopas? What should I do? Then you came back, and…"

She approached her and said to Ran, "Ran… I… I wanted to say this to you, for a long time…"

Ran blushed, "Go ahead…"

She closed her eyes and smiled. Narumi then said, "Ran… You look ridiculous in that lab coat."

Ran gasped, as she was seething. She yelled, "YOU JERK!"

**POW!  
><strong>Narumi was sent flying out of the basement, into the living room. She fell to the floor, as Narumi barked, "THAT HURT!"

Ran scolded and shouted, "SHUT UP! How dare you talk to me, like that? I am glad that killing is no longer in your system, but you don't talk to me like that! I had this, for a while! I don't do robotics in a cheerleader uniform! What, you think I am a peppy scientist girl? I am programmed for cheers, bells, and whistles, but I am also intelligent! How dare you tell me I am ridiculous?"

She continued to scold Narumi, as she sighed in bliss, "I think I can consider staying with her…"

Ran barked, "Narumi! Narumi! Narue Android – Narumi Nanase! Are you listening to me?"

* * *

><p>At LSAAWS, Miyuki held a service for Nikki R, as the Daitenzin, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and the Kona Force were wearing black. Miyuki, in a black suit, said, "Everyone… I know Nikki R didn't die in vain…"<p>

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_She DID die in vain…_

"But we must move on… We'll never forget how she saved us all, from a fate worse than death. And even those she is no longer with us, and AM-Net and Yamo are no longer in our radar, she is indeed worthy of the name… _Lucky Star Agent_."

A few were crying, as Jonesy was upset. Kagami and Wyatt held hands, as Kagami sniffled, "Poor Nikki… I guess it'll be tough, without a 6th woman."

Wyatt said, "It'll be fine. If you're in the mood… would you go out with me? Uh… Not until you've gotten over it."

Kagami giggled, "Thanks… But I'll consider it."

Konata was crying, as Miyuki said, "Well, with that said, I am afraid that we will have to add a brand-new member to the group. I've made calls and brought the newest member in."

Jen asked, "Who is it?"

Jonesy scoffed, "It doesn't matter… No one can replace Nikki… Nobody…"

A voice then said, "Why the sudden somber mood?"

It was a female voice. She had purple hair, a nose ring, and a white shirt and green khakis. She looked exactly like Nikki R.

Jen gasped, "Oh, my god…"

Watanabe cried, "What is this?"

Sumiyoshi said, _Another Ropponmatsu?_

Iwata yelled, "AW COME ON! HOW MANY DID YOU HAVE?"

Nikki asked, "Uh… Can anyone tell this geek to shut up?"

Jonesy looked and saw her. He gasped, "No way! I must be dreaming! Someone pinch me!"

Nikki smiled, "Jonesy? Is that you?"

She snorted, "Yeah, it's you. I recognize that shrill, anywhere…"

Jude gasped, "DUDE!"

Caitlin asked, "Wait! You're not a robot, are you?"

Nikki smiled, "Oh, don't be like that, Blondie."

Jen shrieked, "IT _IS _HER!"

Jonesy cheered, "NIKKI!"

They hugged, as Nikki blushed, "Hey, how has it been?"

Jonesy sobbed, "I… I thought I'd never see you again… I miss you, Nikki."

Wyatt said, "We _all_ did."

They all hugged each other, as Tsukasa was in joy, "Amazing! It's like they're reunited…"

Kagami complained, "Okay, what the hell is that?"

Konata said, as Kagami glared at her, "Don't look at me. I didn't do it."

Matsuya said, "I did."

_You?_

Iwata gasped, "NO WAY! YOU?"

R-1 said, "Miss Takara sent Senior Matsuya to Iqaluit, Nunavut, Canada, to recruit Nikki Wong. She felt that the team was missing something."

Miyuki said, "I did. After I wrongfully fired Miss Matsuya, I decided to welcome her back, on one condition… I want to see the Kona Force, as a whole… and NOT robotic. That's for the Daitenzin."

Watanabe said, "So, in order words…"

_We're one of a kind._

Miyuki nodded, "That's right."

Iwata said, "Well, it's great to have a happy ending."

The Kona Force, along with Nikki, talked with each other, as Nikki Wong returned to her friends.

Konata then said, "Well, seeing that they have been reunited, maybe everything will be okay, after all…"

Kagami and Tsukasa said, "Yeah."

Kagami called to Wyatt, "Wyatt!"

Wyatt asked, "Yeah? What's up?"

She said to him, "Listen… about that offer… as long as we don't have a mission, maybe I should go on a date with you, after all. What do you say?"

Jonesy nudged him and said, "It's in the bag."

Wyatt then said, as he held her, "You got it. Anything you want, as long as it's okay."

Kagami blushed, as she whispered, "Thank you. I… I…"

Konata gave her the thumbs up and cheered, "WAY TO GO, KAGAMI-SAMA!"

_Moment ruined… _Sumiyoshi said.

R-2 cheered, "Stupid Kona-Chan!"

Kagami ignored her, as she was still in awe for Wyatt. Nikki then asked, "Uh… What did I miss?"

Jen said, "It's a long story."

Jonesy said, "Don't worry. The Jonesmeister will tell you everything. I was there, while you were gone. It was tough, but we all missed you."

Jen scoffed, "Oh, come on… Let _me _tell her."

They walked together, as Nikki smiled, "Ah… Good to be home…"

Tsukasa asked her, "But I _still _don't get it… Yuki-Chan…"

Miyuki smiled and thought, "I want to make them happy…"

Watanabe asked, "She's not listening, is she?"

Matsuya said, "She _already _knows."

_Exactly._

* * *

><p>As for the Broken Shades, weeks passed, as May was in her room, alone. Hanajima, however, gave her students an offer, while May waited for Yukino to return.<p>

Hanajima held up an omusubi and said, "Now that Tohru Honda is gone… and Onigiri is erased, forever, Aya… Would you do the honors?"

Aya asked, "You mean, like adjust you, in mannequin form?"

Hana replied, "No. I want you to take me apart… when I am a mannequin. You see, with me left, I have no one to care for… So, until Haruka and the others can fix these worlds, I am no longer needed. Aya… Hikari… It must be done."

Dawn asked, "But… What will happen, my master?"

Hanajima held her black cape and said, "Here… Hikari, since you knew Haruka, really well, you will be the new teacher of darkness… Go out and teach the Congregated Control to others, if you see someone that is worthy of fixing these worlds."

She turned to Aya and said, "I'm sure you know why I gave her the role…"

Aya said, "Forgive me, Master Hanajima… I don't deserve to be teacher…"

Dawn said, as she gave the cape to Aya, "I do. She saved me, when your robot double tried to kill me. She risked her life, as she nearly died. Aya was hurt that she couldn't save Tohru Honda, but she did save Haruka… and taught her to remember about her powers."

Hanajima said, "True. But her lineage as to why she had these powers remains a mystery."

Dawn gave her the cape and said, "Aya… You deserve it, more than I do."

Aya said, "I'm flattered, but… You deserve it. I only wanted these worlds fixed, as it is, and one step closer to my upcoming wedding to Otohata-kun. It was Chris's fault, and then Tohru's… but the blame was all mine. But I cannot do this! I can't let the woman that found me, out of spite for McLean, become gone, as a statue!"

Dawn said, "I've been down that road! And you were, too!"

Aya scoffed, "Please! You were cursed! I had a year-long slumber!"

Hanajima bellowed, "ENOUGH!"

She calmly said, "Aya… I know you will not do it… but… you must. When I am gone, you two shall move on, through my existence. I will come back… someday… just not for a very long time. Aya, you must. It is time for me… to go."

Aya bowed her head and sniffled, "I understand… Master Hanajima…"

"Call me _Saki_…"

She placed the Omusubi doll on her chest, as Hanajima stood up. She then whispered, "_Omusubi_…"

She glowed in a white aura, as the light surrounded her. Dawn whispered, "Goodbye, Master… Sleep well… the big sleep…"

Hanajima froze and became a mannequin. The Omusubi doll moved, as Aya held it. She asked it, "Saki… What now?"

The Omusubi said, "The mannequin is ready. Hikari will take her apart. You, however, you must hide me… somewhere far away. And then, I will be gone. But, I'll come back, someday. I'm not going to be dead… but my spirit will live on. Aya, you may take me away."

Aya said, "I know just the place… Dawn, she's all yours."

She teleported away, as Dawn began to take Hanajima apart. She removed her clothes and hair, and then removed her head and limbs. She then said, "Well… I hope I will find you at a clothing store. And no need to worry. I'll visit you, one day."

She hugged Hanajima's mannequin head and sobbed, "Master… I love you. Thank you for helping me and Haruka. I'll miss you."

**XXXXX**

At a small house, Aya appeared with the Omusubi of Hanajima, and she gave it to a small dark-skinned boy with glasses and a red sweater. She then said, "Here… Keep her safe."

She told him everything and replied, "Tohru Honda's reign has ended… but the nightmare is far from over. Take good care of her."

The boy said, "I will. And thank you for everything. And I hope Tohru can rest, and Hanajima is proud of you."

She looked up and said, "She already has, Cam. She already has."

**XXXXX**

Above, in the heavens, Tohru Honda, in white attire and a halo, then said, "Mother… I'm coming…"

Hanajima appeared, in black, and a halo, and said, "Tohru… Forgive me for putting you in this mess. I hope you'll forgive us."

"I do. Hana-Chan, I'm sorry I acted this way… This Haruka girl… she… She was very special. And well, I think I must've got in touch with my bad side… She was a great friend."

Hanajima said, "Tohru."

Tohru sobbed, "Are we still friends?"

Hana hugged her and whispered, "All is forgiven, Tohru."

As they hugged, a woman with long blonde hair and a halo appeared. It was Arisa Uotani.

"Well, look who decide to come here," Uo smiled, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Tohru hugged Uo and apologized, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Uo said, "Hey, at least, you did the right thing, kiddo. I'm proud of you."

Hanajima looked down and said, "Things will be okay now… Right, Haruka?"

Uo said, "Well, come on. If we miss out on entering the pearly white gates of Heaven, we might not make another waiting period."

Tohru said, "Sure. And I hope they'll let me in…"

Uo stated, "They will. You didn't mean to. However, the fan club girls would be ticked, having to share Heaven with you."

Tohru asked, "Did you give them my condolences and my apologies?"

Hana said, "They do."

Uo stated, "And they'll be less antagonistic towards you, until the worlds are fixed."

Tohru smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Last one there, goes to hell~!"

She ran off, as Uo and Hana followed her, laughing. Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima… they now rest in peace, thanks to Haruka and her friends.

_As for Onigiri…  
><em>Her alter-ego was banished to hell, where she joined the other villains that died. Onigiri arrived at hell. It was in the section _"Don Juan's BBBQ Pit – the extra B is for B-stars that were sinned_." She stood in line, along with Chris McLean, who was waiting forever. He turned to Onigiri and said, glaring at her, "Hey… _you_…"

Onigiri glared back, "Hey… … …_you_."

* * *

><p>And as Tohru Honda is in Heaven, back on Earth, May waited by the doorway. The Gang was gone, because Mizuki, Peter, and Heather were still baked and bedridden in AAW, Dawn and Aya left, to deliver a package, and the cannibal lesbians left to travel the world, for one week. Not to mention that Narue and Rachel are gone, replaced by <em>Ranloids<em>.

"It's so quiet… I sure miss everybody…"

She then smiled, as she looked out the view, "Yuki… I hope you return… One day, maybe… Maybe I can find out who or what I am…"

As she waited, a Dodge Poro appeared, as Sora looked out the window. She said, "Haruka…"

May saw the car, and saw Sora stepping out. She called to her, "Hey! Haruka!"

May smiled, "Oh! Sora, right?"

She approached her and said, "How's the Love Wife doing?"

Sora smiled and said, "All systems are A-OK! Matt is fine, but he's going to be gone, for a while… He was sentenced to six months, for a few charges. It would've been a year… but… After he confessed, seeing I was Sora Takenouchi, they dropped the charges and decreased his sentence. He's currently on _Prison Air_ with other villains."

May smiled, as she cheered, "Good for you! You're a not bad robot, you know…"

"So, how have you been doing?"

May pouted, as she said, "Terrible… I'm all alone… Yuki left me, again… Dawn and Aya have left… and no one else came back…"

Sora hugged her and said, "Oh, don't cry. How about you stay with me, for a while? I don't mind having a child like you, in my home… especially the one that helped me."

May asked, "You mean it?"

Sora winked, "I know it."

May cheered, "AWRIGHT!"

May stepped in, as Sora said, "Okay, let's go. Remember to give your friends a call, when we arrive."

"Yes, Miss Sora."

They drove away, as Percival and Eri watched on, in their cloaked car. He said, "Well… Here we go again…"

The car followed them, as Percival and Eri continued to tail them.

**XXXXX**

_Earlier, in the HQ of Feral Beauty, Neptuneman explained why and how Tenma and Yakumo returned to life._

_"You see, I was visited by Katsuya Honda, who was Onigiri's father. He was a master of science and technology, and he helped repaired the robot girls, AM-Net and Yamo, into working for us. We found their bodies in Targus City, and we had our best men rebuild them… for a favor and a condition. Tenma and Yakumo will be forever banished to the realm for misfit robots… until such time as the worlds will be fixed."_

_Percival said, "But I'm confused… Are we done here?"_

_Neptuneman said, "No. You, Agent Gaynes, you and the E.R.I. will continue to monitor Haruka, since we had no leads on her."_

_He addressed to Michelle, "And you, Agent Nevins… In light of earlier, when you and the Tsukamoto Robots stopped the Evil Clouds of Titus, with a powerful laser that can eradicate and shift any kind of evil weather, such as acid rain, I'll waive your punishment… for now."_

_Michelle barked, "But, you don't get it! Project Yam-!"_

_Percival said, "Michelle! You don't get it! You don't fight fire with fire! You fight with water. And our boss must know the truth about everything. Onigiri is FINALLY gone, the worlds are still in jumbles, and we still have a job to do."_

_Neptuneman said, "He's right."_

_Michelle asked, "So, this mean… Mission Failure?"_

_Percival smiled and said, "Mission Accomplished."_

_Neptuneman and Percival saluted, as Neptuneman said, "Good work, Agent Nevins. Feral Beauty is proud of you."_

_Michelle smiled and said, "Thank you, sir."_

_He then barked, "Now! Take the day off! You smelled like you were in a sewer."_

_Michelle sniffed herself and asked, "Uh… Did you guys ignore the stench? I was in a sewer for some time…"_

_Percival said, as he chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll have Eri clean you up."_

_Eri giggled, "Activating Bathtime Fun…"_

_Michelle squeaked, "Oh, bollocks…"_

**XXXXX**

Percival said "Well, Michelle is happy, but we have a job to do."

Eri said, "Now closing in, sir."

He said, "Maintain silence…"

They continued to follow May and Sora, as they left the Broken Shades.

* * *

><p>At a <em>Hot and Dainty<em>, Hanajima's mannequin was displayed in a _summer wear _section. She was dressed in a purple and black bikini, with her hair in braids. Two boys looked on and were amazed.

"Cool… You see that? That mannequin is hot…" One boy in a cap and brown hair said.

"Yeah, it's wearing purple and black! Ravens colors!" The other boy with blonde hair said.

"Aw, sick. My girlfriend has got to wear that, for the indoor swimming pool party. It's just her size. Not outside… it's too cold."

"Let's ask the clerk, and have that removed for _her._ This'll be awesome."

As the boys left, the Hanajima Mannequin then spoke, "Some people have tastes… while some are perverts…"

She giggled, as the radio played.

_(Newscaster): And so, shreds of Onigiri, the evil woman involved in countless deaths had been neutralized. Her body is not found, but is presumed dead. After all that happened, the mythical rice ball girl has finally been taken care of, once and for all…  
>But many are asking… How did it happen? Why did it happen? And who ended her evil reign… No one will ever know.<br>In other news…_

Hanajima's voice then said, "It is done… _No one _must know the truth… not yet…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And now with Tohru Honda FINALLY gone, who will be the NEXT villain?<br>Will Yukino Miyazawa return to May?  
>How will Sora Takenouchi adjust life, as a single fembot wife?<br>Will we ever see Saki Hanajima again?  
>What will Hikari's first act as Dark Master will be?<br>Will Sayaka and Himeko meet with the Suzuki Subdivision, again?  
>How will Nikki Wong make tracks, as she becomes the NEW Kona Purple?<br>Will Miyuki Takara EVER ask permission to make more gynoids of her?  
>Will Narumi Nanase admit that she loves Ran Moore, or remain in obscurity in Koopa Beach?<br>Will we ever see Narue Nanase and Rachel Moore, again?  
>What will happen to Michelle Nevins, next?<br>Will The Gang focus again, ever since Miyagami Academy's tragedy?  
>And are Cucumber and his friends going to be paid for their assistance?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>All that and more… will happen eventually…<em>**

* * *

><p>A crowd cheered, as Cucumber was on stage, being showered with cheers and applause. He then bowed to them and said, "Thank you. Thank you, so much!"<p>

He said to the 4th wall, "Well, everyone, that's our show. Thank you for reading _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May – Season Five"_. I hope you had much fun, reading it, as much as we did, making it."

A commotion was made, as he saw a few fan fiction writers beating each other up, off-stage, yelling incoherently. Cucumber then said to the 4th wall, "Uh, come to think of it… I hope you had _more _fun, reading it, as much as we did, making it. So, until next time, _Thanks for reading~!_"

A sudden hush to the crowd, as Cucumber was expecting cheers. Doggone, the pudgy alien, returned, as he did a foot stamp. He then said in a drawl, and saluted, "Hmm… Hmm… Hmm! Eeeehh… I am Doggone!"

He sighed, "You're still here, huh?"

"I come with a important message to all mankind…"

Cucumber said to him, "So we've heard… Wonderful. Give it a rest, already!"

Doggone then pondered, and then smiled. He then said, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Me remember message!"

Cucumber replied, "Could it be_ "I am doggone_"?"

Doggone replied, "NO! It is, uh… um… uh… a giant meteoroid heading straight to Earth."

He pointed up, as a huge comet is heading towards the planet. Cucumber said, in disbelief, with a smile, "_Now _he tells us!"

Doggone added, "Uh… Me forgot to mention… that it's BIG meaty-roid…"

The huge meteoroid was, in reality, a giant spicy Italian meatball, flying from the _Marinara Galaxy_.

Cucumber laughed, in an Italian accent, "_Mama Mia! _That's a one spicy meat-a ball!"

The crowd screamed in fear, as everyone, except for Cucumber and Doggone, ran off, running away from the meat comet.

Cucumber shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay, kiddies, that's our story for today. We have to run, now. We will see you in _Season Six_. So, until then, don't forget to _Cuke Out!_"

**ZOOM!  
><strong>Cucumber ran off in super-speed, leaving Doggone behind. The chubby alien rubbed his belly, as he was lost in thought. Cucumber returned and tried to lift up the huge alien. He lifted him up, but had trouble standing straight. He then stopped and stood straight.

**ZOOM!  
><strong>And he left with Doggone in his arms, in the nick of time.

**KABOOM!  
><strong>The meatball comet landed on the stage, exploding the area, just as Cucumber and Doggone escaped, unharmed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, then… We will see you for Epilogue V! See you then!<em>**

* * *

><p>Lydia Karaoke was in her desk, as she addressed to the 4th wall.<p>

"Lydia Karaoke, network censor, again. And I would like to point out-."

**WHAM!  
><strong>An anvil dropped on her head. She then moaned, "Unh! Unh…"

She then moaned, as she was dragging slowly, "I… quit…"

**WHAM!  
><strong>She fell down, flat as a pancake.

The Brain appeared and asked, "Okay, stop this fanfic! I just got to know… Who keeps throwing anvils at her?"

"Narf! Poit!"

"Huh?"

The camera views above, as a white mouse is with a couple of anvils. He had big ears, a red nose, blue eyes, and buckteeth. He waved to him, and said in a Cockney accent, "Hey~! Hey, Brain! EGAD! Since when did _you _get to be on _"Miyazawa & May", _Brain? Narf!"

The Brain then said, "Well, I guess that answers my question."

Lydia moaned, completely in pain, "Yes, it is… Why is there a mouse shoving anvils? I'd like to point out that-."

**WHAM!  
><strong>She got flattened again. The Brain smiled and said, "Jerry would be proud of you, Pinky."

He called to him, "Now, come down out of here and prepare for _Season Six of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"_!"

Pinky asked, as he climbed down, "Why? Zort! What'll we do in Season Six?"

The Brain said, "Well, since it's been a while, we'll do the same thing we do _every _night… as soon as the checks chased in. We shall-!"

Mayura called out, "WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME? PINKY GETS A JOB, AND I DON'T?"

The Brain said, "You again?"

She protested, "It's not fair! How come _that _mouse gets a job, but I don't?"

Mayura sobbed, as Pinky said, "Oh, she wants to be in this story… It's sad to see her break Miz-K's rules and wanting a second chance."

The Brain said, as he gave up, to Pinky, "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain," Pinky replied, "But where will we find a _PlayStation 6_, around here?"

The Brain sighed, "You know, Pinky, I _always_ sometimes missed your childish buffoonery."

Pinky smiled, "Oh, thanks, Brain. I'm an expert. Troz!"

The Brain said to Mayura, as she was still bawling, "Maybe I'll ask Jerry. But for now, I think I know what you want. We'll talk, after we finish this chapter."

Mayura smiled and said, "Goody!"

She pranced away and The Brain said, "Anyway… As I was saying, we shall…"

A close-up of his face, as he boomed, "TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

He then said, "If Cucumber, Mike, and his friends will allow us to, that is…"

The two lab mice left together. Pinky said, "Just like old times, eh, Brain?"

The Brain huffed, "Don't ruin this, or I shall have to hurt you."

_(Chorus): They're dinky  
>They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain<br>Brain_

Pinky said, as he was excited, "Music to my ears, Brain! Troz!"

**BONK!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>See you next time… :D<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miz-K Disclaimer: <em>**_Out here… we're on vacation… We have left work behind. That's why we do not have any clips to show for Season Six of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May".  
>It's official… We got another season. Better get to work.<em>


	149. Epilogue V

A newsroom is shown. The Brain, Cucumber, and Setsuna were wearing matching red and green newscaster uniforms.

Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "I'm Jerry Wallace."

Setsuna said, "I'm Setsuna Safer."

The Brain said, "And I'm Brain Bradley."

Mike said, as he was looking the other way, "Hey, Cucumber. Where is the camera?"

Cucumber said, "Welcome to another edition of "_60 Chapters_"."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue V<br>60 Chapters_**

* * *

><p>He continued, "Tonight, we view the clips of the <em>Moji Mikisa<em>, including the adventures that Yukino Arima and Haruka have endured."

Setsuna said, "Also, we shall be looking at a way to clone your manipulated lesbian lover, in hoping of fixing her to her normal self. And we will be looking at Ground Zero, a.k.a. Miyagami Academy, Targus City, and many others, caused by Tohru Honda's evil planning."

The Brain said, "And then, we shall look at the weather, with the shadowy clouds of Titus, during _Winter Hurricane Week_, in the alternate worlds. And we shall introduce the cutting-edge in android domestication – the AROS Love Wife."

Cucumber said, "But first, a look back at the Broken Shades… Haruka, the girl that _presumably _ended Tohru Honda, last season, had a package. It was Aya Hoshino, Saki Hanajima's prize student."

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 105…<br>She hugged the mannequin, as Dawn appeared from the doorway, "Am I catching you at a bad time?"_

_May gasped and giggled, "Oh, this?"_

_She nervously giggled, as Dawn looked at Aya's stiff face, which was a smile on. She said, "How did you get that?"_

_May nervously said, "Promise not to laugh?"_

_"No."_

_"This is from Hana-Chan, the witch that used to live with us."_

_"Oh? Master Hanajima?" Dawn gasped, "What could it be? Uh, __**who**__ could it be?"_

_"I don't know… That's why I am so confused. Besides, you know of Hanajima?"_

_"Vaguely. I used to be her student, following Tohru Honda's death. But now, I may be needed. But still, how could you get it, in the mail?"_

_"Déjà vu? Maybe?"_

_"Come again?"_

_"Remember when I had __**you**__, Hikari? And then I woke you up, but only for the daytime?"_

_"Oh, right… That was Michi and April's doing. But I'm back now."_

_Dawn looked at Aya's face and said, "Still… She looks creepy…"_

_May said, as she straightened her out, "That's what I thought. Black and blue… it's like the signs of death. But it's just a phase…"_

_Dawn scoffed, "What's wrong with that? __**I**__ got dark hair and blue eyes, and __**I**__ don't act evil!"_

_May sighed, as she nodded. Dawn remarked, "I guess so… Still, I'll give Hana a call, and ask about this."_

_She added, "Also, maybe you'll have someone to talk to, while you're alone… You still miss Yukinon, right?"_

_May said, "Yeah…"_

_She hugged the Aya Mannequin, as she started to sob. Dawn said, "No need to worry… She'll be back… someday…"_

_She left, as May was alone… with Aya._

_Dawn whispered, as she was outside, "Poor Haruka…"_

**_XXXXX_**

_The next morning, May woke up, as the rice ball was on Aya's stiff chest. May then rubbed her eyes and saw the omusubi, with blue eyes and small arms and legs. May asked, "Oh… Hello, little morsel."_

_The rice ball said, "Ohaiyo!"_

_May giggled, but then gasped. She cringed and shuddered in fright, "IT CAN TALK?!"_

_The rice ball giggled, "I am just a little Omusubi! I am here to help you, little Haruka!"_

_May shivered, "How did you know my name?"_

_The omusubi giggled, "Don't I always? Actually, I am from Hanajima, my sensei. I came to finally meet you, Haruka."_

_"Uh… Little Omusubi… You're __**not**__ evil, are you?"_

_"Oh, __**you're**__ thinking of __**Onigiri**__. If memory serves me, or from Hana-Sensei, you __**killed**__ her! And that's a good thing! Tohru Honda was the bane to our problems, and I was a fool for teaching her, due to the Congregated Control. Forgive me, May… But I have heard of you, during my slumber. Now, shall we?"_

_May asked, as she was confused, "Huh? You heard about me? I know that I defeated Onigiri… but I never knew you heard of me, from her… and… JUST WHO ARE YOU?"_

_Omusubi bowed, "You'll see. I see that I arrived, with my body."_

_May scoffed, "Body?! It's just a mannequin!"_

_Omusubi winked, "Au contraire!"_

_The rice ball leaped up and spun around like a top. She giggled, "Hee-hee! It's me! I am the Omusubi of Hanajima!"_

_She dived into the mannequin, with a huge white flash, "GERONIMO!"_

_The rice ball fused with Aya's body, as the rice ball became gray and hard. May watched on in shock, as she looked at the rice ball. She poked it and asked, "Omusubi?"_

_As she looked, Aya's arms started to move. As May was preoccupied, Aya sat up and looked at May, who was curious. She let out a smile and said, "Oh, how cute… She's a wonderful little scamp… Reminds me of Sayo, back in Shibuya."_

_May picked up the rice ball and called, "OMUSUBI! Wake up!"_

_Aya said, "It's fine. It's already out of me. But please put it down…"_

_May turned around and saw Aya. She trembled, "Y-Y-Y-You… Omusubi?"_

_She fainted, as the rice ball flew up. Aya caught it and said, "Close call…"_

_She stated, "If it landed on her chest, she'd be a mannequin for a while. This is no ordinary rice ball… Hanajima made it special for me."_

_She put it in a small white box and put it in her pocket. She approached May and held her. May regained her vision, as she saw Aya's face. May sobbed, "No… It's true… I'm in that bad place… with a scary girl."_

_"Scary?!" Aya barked, "How ungrateful! After I wanted to help you, you call me __**scary**__?!"_

_May sat up and asked, "Okay! Who are you, and why did you become a mannequin?"_

_Aya sighed, as she facepalmed herself, "What an idiot…"_

**_XXXXX_**

_She introduced herself to May, as they were by the table._

_"My name is Aya Hoshino," she said, "I am a pupil of Saki Hanajima… I was around, during the rule of Chris McLean's evil reign. I was the teacher of Tohru Honda, when we first met, when I met her in the Video Game World. I taught her everything I know, including the controlled powers of Congregated Control. Of course, when I learned of the 100% future outcome, including Chris being killed, Tohru turning evil, Uo dying, and the mansion destroyed, Master made me into a mannequin, until I found the Chosen One."_

_May said, "The chosen one?"_

_Aya said, "Yes. Originally, it was Tohru, until Chris McLean manipulated her, siding her into the deep darkness of evil."_

_May nodded, "I understand that. Percival told me and Yuki about it, when he said that he knew about Tohru Honda."_

_"Oh… You heard of Percival, too?"_

_"Yes," May smiled, "He's an FBI agent, sworn to help end Onigiri… and knew of how he first heard of Chris and Tohru…"_

_Aya stated, "I'm aware of that. I was with him. You see, lots have happened, since Chris's death… but I never knew how and what. Hanajima only told me through the sound of her voice that the chosen one is found… and Tohru Honda is dead…"_

_May said, "I have lots of friends with me. They were around, during the whole mess-up, and how Yuki & I first met. I think it was a very long story to it… But I can only remember so much…"_

_Aya asked, "Is that all? What DO you remember, other than Onigiri's death?"_

_May replied, "Well, there was Narue Android, or Narumi Nanase, who saved a whale and resided in Oceanside Koopa Beach… there was Prussia being scared off by zombies… uh, then there was F City, and Arima taking it over as leader of the NEW ACROSS… and then there was Yuki's divorce with Arima-kun. But they made up and are happy."_

_Aya asked, as she was concerned, "Yuki? Is she your friend?"_

_"Yes. She's more of the mother I had… and she even protected me, from Plastic Kingdom and F City, to Onigiri and the evil we confronted. She has always been there for me…"_

_"Yeah… But Yuki?"_

_"Yukino Miyazawa. She was my friend."_

_Aya nodded, and started to remember Yukino. She said, "Ah, yes. I think I met her, somewhere along the way, before I met Percy."_

_She was lost in the moment, as May asked, "Uh… You okay?"_

_Aya blushed, "Sorry… I'm not used to this…"_

_May said, "Well, cut to the chase, before you become a mannequin, again."_

_Aya stated, "Oh, no. I'm fully human. That was part of my body, and in the instance of moving my joints. I was made this way, by my master. In any case, I'll get to the point…"_

_She said to May, "Haruka, I know this has been rough, but these times were harsh and dangerous, in which I should learn more about… but I came to teach the learning's of a chosen one… A chosen one that is worthy of my teachings."_

_May asked, "Who?"_

_Aya pointed at her and said, "You."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes… The one called Haruka… The one who ended Onigiri… and the one with mysterious powers…"_

_May shouted, "ME?! WHY ME? All I can remember is how I defeated Tohru Honda! I don't have any powers!"_

_"Yes, you do. You may not know it, but there's a deep essence of power hidden inside of you, Haruka. It has been the key to heroism, including your friend's husband, ACROSS, your friends, and even Yukino, herself. While you have an enigmatic power, it is uncontrollable. Perhaps I should teach you how to focus your mind on tapping into this power…"_

_"You think so? I always thought I was special… but… I never knew why… and why on earth would I reason with you? Don't forget! You made Tohru Honda into Onigiri, and she's dead now!"_

_"I know… and I learn from my mistakes… But this is different. Accept my teachings, and I'll see to it that you shall remain alive… until the worlds are fixed, as it is."_

_"As it is?"_

_"It's a suitable way of leaving the worlds to heal slowly. But also, once evil has been tarnished, and even obliterated, the worlds shall heal up."_

_"I see… and it will slowly be fixed, __**as it is**__?"_

_"As it is."_

_"I see… That sounds a bit ridiculous, but funny."_

_Aya muttered, "Percival hated it."_

_May nodded and said, "I'll do it."_

* * *

><p>Cucumber narrated, "And while the story continued, May and Aya started training, hoping to release her powers… Then came one snowy day for Yuki Miyazawa…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 109:<br>At Yukino's house, Souichiro already left, as Sakura looked out the window. She saw Kagura, who was waiting patiently, for Yukino._

_"Mom, there's a strange woman here…" She called._

_Yukino looked out the window and said, "Huh? I don't remember her… I wonder who she is."_

_Kagura looked at her, as she hissed, "AAAAH!"_

_Yukino was shocked, as she held Sakura. She said, "Sakura, go to your room, and lock the door. I got this."_

_Sakura left, as Yukino headed outside. She called to Kagura, on the front step, "Hey, you! What are you doing here?"_

_Kagura hissed, "Onigiri… She is my master… All who disobey her, will die… My master… Onigiri…"_

_She limped towards her, as Yukino pleaded, "Uh, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-."_

_Kagura charged at her, but she dodged out of the way. Kagura crashed into the bushes, as Yukino was scared stiff._

_"You… What are you?"_

_Kagura snarled, as she gingerly got up. She looked at Yukino and roared, "ONIGIRI!"_

_She tackled onto Yukino, punching her in the face. Yukino grasped her fists, trying to protect herself. She yelled at her, "YOUR MASTER IS DEAD! ONIGIRI IS GONE!"_

_Kagura hollered, "ONIGIRI RULES FOREVER! MY MASTER NEVER DIES!"_

_Yukino broke free, while Kagura was on the ground, slowly getting up. Yukino shouted at her, "You freak! You don't need Onigiri, anymore! Your master is dead! You're free!"_

_Kagura knotted, as her head was tilted to the left, and her arms all lifeless, "I can never be free… I obey only Onigiri… She never dies… Onigiri… My master…"_

_She moaned, as her knees gave out, "Oni… gi… ri…"_

_She collapsed, as she was unconscious. Yukino approached her lifeless body, and felt her pulse._

_"She's dead…" She thought, "It's like she's a zombie… Who is she?"_

_Kagura's head lifted up, as she roared, "DIE!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_She grabbed her neck and hissed, "Onigiri… She… She…"_

_Yukino punted her face, dropping her to the ground. Yukino then ran off, scared to death._

_"WHY ME? NO MATTER WHERE I GO, I GET IN DANGER!" She cried, "Doesn't that dead bitch take a hint? Her master is gone!"_

_Kagura slowly got up and hissed, "Onigiri… I rule all… You shall fall… Miyazawa…"_

_She walked after Yukino, slowly and wobbly._

_"You can run… But you cannot hide…"_

* * *

><p>Cucumber said, "Apparently, Kagura was killed by a bullet to the brain."<p>

He continued, "In any case, the zombies of Kagura Sohma multiplied, and went on a hunt for Akito Sohma. However, the zombies were defeated, at the hands of Narue Nanase and her Thriller. More on that, later. And now, Setsuna…"

Setsuna said, "Local citizens have reported that hell have been caused, thanks to the evil Project AM-Net and Project Yamo. They have terrorized many cities, on their road to fusion. Mitch Sorenson, with more."

Muscle Man was at Targus City, "Thanks, Setsuna. Mitch Sorenson, live at the battle from Targus City, home of the beautiful robot girls in the city. It was there that the Kona Force and the Daitenzin of the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_ totally beat them up. But THAT wasn't the point to it."

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 123:<br>The clock began to chime 6PM. She smiled, "Now… Onigiri will be proud of us, helping her… but since she's part-human, I plan to eradicate you, first… and then, Onigiri."_

_Tenma beeped, as she was scarred, "Onigiri… She is immortal… and also… she is inferior…"_

_Jonesy gasped, "No… It can't be!"_

_Jen barked, "You're working for Tohru Honda?!"_

_Yakumo smiled, "Not anymore… She is part-human, and that makes her inferior. Having to be a human-robot hybrid is cheating… We chose to fuse, once Onigiri makes it dark and certain. And all of Targus City will have one goddess… US! Not that fat fleshy, Peter Giese, your so-called idol."_

_Jude whispered, "I didn't know Big Guy in AAW was an idol, here."_

_Jonesy sighed, "Some guys get all the luck."_

_Kagami yelled, "You monsters! You work for ACROSS, then you work for Onigiri, and NOW, you become your own masters!"_

_Yakumo smiled, "Give the human a hand."_

_Watanabe yelled, "There's no way that you'll win! We're ending your evil plan!"_

_You belong in the trash._

_Yakumo scoffed, "You, and what army?"_

_Jonesy fired, "KONA INFERNO!"_

_His fire attack blocked Tenma and Yakumo, from reaching each other. He said, "I plan ahead, kid! Looks like you can't fuse, now."_

_Jen cheered, "Good work, Jonesy!"_

_Tenma smiled, as she moved to the fire, "Smart… but stupid…"_

_She inhaled and blew a huge gust of air at the fire, extinguishing it. She then said, "Fire goes out…"_

_Kagami said sarcastically, "Good work, Jonesy…"_

_"HEY!" Jonesy yelled, "I thought it'd work!"_

_Yakumo said, "It's time…"_

_The clock then said, "6:06pm", as Yakumo smiled, "The fusion must begin, now!"_

_Kagami cried, "No… You mustn't!"_

_Wyatt yelled, "We're out of options!"_

_Tenma said, as she went to her sister, "Yamo… Let us become one…"_

_Yakumo said, "AM-Net…"_

_They held their hands at tilted their heads up. They started to glow in electric and shadowy auras, as they glowed in a light-blue shine. They both fused together, and became one huge living being._

_Kagami said, "This is it… Prepare for anything…"_

_Iwata cringed, "This isn't happening…"_

_We're doomed._

_The two girls fused into one, as the huge robot girl grew fifteen feet tall. It had long black hair, blue eyes, and a metallic silver leotard and tights. She stood in place and bellowed, in Tenma and Yakumo's voice, "DESTROY ALL HUMANS!"_

_Jonesy cried, "WHAT IS THAT THING?"_

_Kagami shivered, "No… We have to retreat!"_

_Watanabe cried, "Who's up for a break at HQ?"_

_Wyatt called out, "NOBODY! THIS IS OUR CHANCE! LET'S GET HER!"_

_He called, "We're not letting a huge robot destroy us! FOLLOW ME, TO FREEDOM!"_

_He charged at the huge robot and fired his Kona Fret at the monster. It was unaffected, as Jen called to the crowd, "THIS is NOT a drill! RUN FOR YOU LIVES! HEAD TO SAFETY! A GIANT EXPERIMENTAL ROBOT IS TERRORIZING THIS CITY!"_

_All the robot girls ran away, as they were screaming._

_One robot girl yelled, "THIS is our new idol?"_

_Another yelled, "I miss Peter Giese!"_

_They all left to safety, as Jen said, "Okay, guys… ATTACK!"_

_They all charged at the monster, but the huge robot woman fired a blackish fireball at the group._

_"TAKE THIS! HUMAN EXTERMINATOR!"_

**_BLAST!  
><em>**_They all got struck by the fireball, as it laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Don't you see? You humans will never stop us!"_

_Jen moaned, as she was down, "I'm not licked…"_

_Iwata groaned, "Too strong…"_

_The robot then said, "AT LAST! The BIG One is about to drop! You troublemakers have stopped us, for the last time! WE are the FUTURE! The Robot Race lives on, forever!"_

_All hope was lost…_

_"DELTA ENDER!"_

**_BAM!  
><em>**_The robot got hit, as it cried, "WHAT NOW?"_

_Iwata gasped, "Is that?"_

_Who knew?_

_They all cried, as Matsuya, in her green sentai suit, flew by on Nikki R, in her armor, "MISAKI!"_

_Jonesy cried, "And Nikki R!"_

_Matsuya called, "Is everybody all right?"_

_Jen said, "We're still in pain… But we're…"_

_Watanabe moaned, "Why are __**you**__ here?"_

_Nikki said, "Miss Takara rehired her. And we came to help."_

_Jonesy said, "Nice armor, Nikki!"_

_Nikki R said, "Misaki and I will take it from here!"_

_She shone her purple armor and said, "Senior Matsuya, let's go!"_

_Matsuya said, "Right! For a Ropponmatsu, you're brilliantly smart!"_

_The huge robot yelled, "YOU'RE TOO LATE!"_

_She raised her arms up and bellowed, "THE BIG ONE IS COMING! You traitorous android!"_

_Nikki R yelled, "I'm NOT an android!"_

_She smiled, "I'm Nikki Wong! You're worst nightmare!"_

_She produced two huge laser cannons and said, "EAT THIS!"_

_She and Matsuya fired, "KONA DELTA GIGALOT!"_

_The twin cannons fired at the AM-Net/Yamo monster, blasting into her midsection._

_"AAAAAAAH!" It screamed._

Muscle Man narrated, "While the battle was fierce, the Kona Force was rocking… It would seem all hope was lost, until…"

_She pinpointed the location and found it was on her navel. She then said, "I am now going to blast through it. However, should I hit it, incorrectly, it will cause little damage to her. So I must be able to fire into her small hole."_

_Matsuya asked, "Her bellybutton?"_

_"It is not showable, but if I could blast through, inside it, the monster will fall."_

_"Okay. Good luck!"_

_She dived down, as Jonesy called, "What are you doing, Nikki?"_

_Nikki R said, as she fired a huge mega cannon from her chest, "KONA ELIMINATOR SHOOTER!"_

**_PSHOOOO!  
><em>**_The huge projectile was a rocket-like purple and black drill shot. It went towards the robot, as it cried, "NO! IT'S TOO POWERFUL!"_

**_BLAST!  
><em>**_It directly hit her abdomen… and as Nikki R predicted, the tip of the attack went through her bellybutton. The huge gynoid cried in anguish, "AAAAH! OW! HOW DID SHE CRACK OUR DEFENSES?"_

_Tenma beeped, "My systems are shutting down… Save me, Yakumo!"_

_Yakumo cried, "IT CAN'T BE! I was so close!"_

_The monster falls down, down, but not out. The Kona Force and Daitenzin cheered, as the robot spoke, in her final words, "WHY ARE YOU CELEBRATING?"_

_The monster said, "The Big One is coming… You shall ALL be destroyed."_

_Jen asked, "What are you saying?"_

_The monster said, "Let's just say that Miss Takara did help us out. Her warhead, the BIG One is going to destroy me… But we had her wanting to destroy ALL of you, AND this pitiful and ungrateful city! But the Robot Race will succeed! You shall suffer! WE have won, but we believe that the war is over… And in five minutes, starting now, everyone will perish!"_

_Kagami then saw the huge missile and gasped, "AAAAAAAAH!"_

_They saw the BIG One, as Jen shrieked, "MISS TAKARA IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!"_

_Kagami yelled, "We can't contact her!"_

_Iwata sobbed, "I don't want to die, now!"_

_Matsuya said, "And I just came back…"_

_Nikki R scanned the missile, as Wyatt said to Kagami, "Kagami, whatever happens… I want you to know… I love you."_

_Kagami gasped and blushed, "Well… I guess if we're going to die… Kiss me…"_

_But as they were about to kiss, Nikki R shouted, "There is no need for final moments! I think I have a plan!"_

_Jude asked, "She has a plan?"_

_Caitlin said, "TELL US! We have 3 minutes left, before the end of the world!"_

_Jen shouted, "I have a better plan… … …RUN!"_

_That's a plan…_

_Everyone, except for the huge robot woman and Nikki R, ran away. Jonesy cried, "Nikki! Come on!"_

_Nikki looked up and started to remember her moments. She even remembered what she said to Konata, before she was about to be shut down._

_Konata opened her waist panel and said, "It is for your own good."_

_She was about to press the button, but Nikki R grabbed her hand and said, "NO! You cannot turn me OFF! OFF is for losers… If it is about the whole obeying the robot race, and turning on your kind, then I want NO part of it!"_

_"Nikki Ropponmatsu 3?"_

_"Listen to me, Master…"_

_"She… You called me, Master?"_

_"You created me, out of love, and mostly for Senior Jonesy and Senior Jennifer… You made me what I am, a helpful robot who can assist my friends, even though I am a duplicate of their friend, a Miss Nikki Wong. I obey the Three Laws and obey Miss Takara's orders. I am __**not**__ going to be a catalyst to a failed experiment, who becomes the most evil robot in the world. And her singing is atrocious. My pact for the human race is undecided, but I care for my friends, including Senior Jonesy… and you, my creator. I refuse to be a slave, only to Projects Yamo and AM-Net. You can shut me off, but you cannot shut down my freedom. I am not human, but I act this way… and I care for ALL humans. Those who are robots that disobey the Laws of Robotics, is a spit to the face in all Robotkind! I will not, cannot, and shall not be left behind… if a certain evil robot wants to ruin the city. I will stay and fight, even if you do not want me to. And if you do not appreciate what I say, then I am done talking to you… Master…"_

_Nikki R dropped her head and said, "I care for them… This is a difficult task."_

_Jen cried, "NIKKI! WE HAVE TO GO!"_

_Nikki cried, "IT MUST BE DONE!"_

_She lifted the huge robot woman and called, "Senior Jennifer, Senior Jonesy, everybody… I have to stop the missile!"_

_Jen yelled, "Are you crazy?"_

_Nikki R said, "It cannot be called back… So, I have no choice but to use HER, as a shield… in hoping this whole thing will never happen again. I am programmed for one thing… protecting the worlds, and all of you… But this…"_

_She lifted her up and produced rocket jets. She called, "This is my FINAL job…"_

_The robot monster yelled, "HEY! GET US DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

_Nikki R replied, "ENDING YOU! Projects AM-Net and Yamo will never been seen again! Your Robotic Rebellion ends now!"_

_Nikki R smiled to Jonesy and Jen, as they, and everyone else, were in shock. She then whispered, "Goodbye…"_

_She flew off, carrying the huge robot with her._

_Jen shrieked, "NO! COME BACK!"_

_Jonesy yelled, "NIKKI!"_

_Everyone is in surprise, as Nikki headed to the clouds. She headed towards the missile, as the robot monster yelled, "System error… Body functions cease… Must be repaired… NO! CURSE YOU, YOU REJECT FROM A SCRAP IRON ARMORY!"_

_Nikki R smirked, "Bite me!"_

_They headed towards the missile, as she said, "Jonesy… Jen… Jude… Wyatt… Caitlin… Farewell to you all… and even you, Master."_

_She zoomed in warp speed, as Tenma and Yakumo shrieked, "__**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__"_

**_BOOM!  
><em>**_Jen yelled, "NIKKI!"_

_The missile exploded, as it destroyed both the AM-Net/Yamo machine… and Nikki R._

_Jonesy dropped to his knees and sobbed, "No… Nikki…"_

_Kagami gasped, "She… She saved us…"_

Muscle Man said, "One girl… One Ropponmatsu… One death… In the end, Kona Force saved the day, but lost a member. And I had twenty on one of those Daitenzin losers! In any case, with the BIG One averted, and the city free of AM-Net and Yamo's destruction, what will happen next?  
>Mitch Sorenson, reporting live from Targus City."<p>

* * *

><p>Setsuna continued, "Toyland may be in the midst… but not when you're Kanade Jinguji. Miyagami Academy played host to the PlayLand of toys, as The Gang routed another diversion. Reporting outside Miyagami Peninsula, here's Joe the Narrator."<p>

Joe said, as he was outside Miyagami City, which is quarantined by AAW, "Thanks, Setsuna. Here live is the aftermath of Miyagami Academy, destroyed by both The Gang _and _Kanade Jinguji. Sources believed that The Gang's ULTRA Giese and Mech-Asahi came to the aide of AAW, as they ousted the monstrous Director of Miyagami Academy. Here are some clips of what happened, during the battle."

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 120:<br>Kanade giggled, as she said, "Oh, how witty… You see… I only came for you to fix Rino and Kaori, since it was my doing that made them dolls."_

_Rino sobbed, "Why? How could you?"_

_Pucchan said, "You're crazy! You've lost your marbles!"_

_Steven C said, "Looks like we'll finish you, you devious dollmaker!"_

_Kanade giggled, "Oh, how can I be a doll maker, if I am already a doll? Besides, you guys are the first to see… my paradise."_

_She glowed in a blackish aura and forced out a huge pulse into the sky. As the huge pulse surrounded the entire city, all the girls, teachers, and people were frozen stiff and motionless._

_Rino froze in place, as she was powered down by Kanade's spell. Steven shook her, "RINO! RINO! NO!"_

_Mizuki grabbed Pucchan and yelled, "You'll pay for this, you bitch! Who do you work for?"_

_Pucchan yelled, in Mizuki's hand "Isn't it obvious? She's the trouble that brought you here! And she wants you dead!"_

_Peter asked, "How did he do that?"_

_Kanade then giggled, as she stripped down to her bra and panties. She then said, "I needed to transform… after all… I am a product of evil. Welcome… to Miyagami Toyland."_

_She then froze in place and started to play a music box song in her. The song of Toyland is played, as Kanade's arms and head began to spin slowly, suddenly producing a dark purple dress and black boots. Her hair turned silver, and her face became doll-like. The Gang watched in horror, as Kanade was turned into a life-sized doll._

_She spoke in a robotic voice, "Hello. I am Kanade Jinguji. I am the President of Miyagami Toyland… a subsidiary of Onigiri."_

_The Gang gasped, "Onigiri?!"_

_Steven whispered, "No… Tohru Honda?"_

_Mizuki said, "But… She's dead! Haruka killed her!"_

_Kanade then said, "No. She is immortal. Onigiri is my master. And she chose to kill you, here in Miyagami Toyland. But I will do it, since I am Onigiri's Minion doll."_

_Mizuki growled, "Fuck! Onigiri got Miyagami City and Miyagami Academy!"_

_Farra barked, "AND she manipulated Kanade Jinguji and everyone in this city!"_

_Steven yelled, "When did it happen?"_

_Kanade said, "Around the time Onigiri destroyed South Park. Miyagami Toyland is your one-way trip to a toy paradise… of no return."_

_She laughed robotically, as Mizuki yelled, "You won't get away with this!"_

_She zapped at The Gang with a lightning bolt, dropping them all. Steven growled, "GANG! Even if she's our friend, we'll have to free her! GANG, GO!"_

_Peter shouted, "KANADE!"_

_Mizuki cried, "Big Guy, don't be a hero!"_

_He sobbed at her, "How could you do this, Kanade? You hired us to help out, and you lied to us!"_

_He glowed red and hollered, "GETTING EMOTIONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"_

_He grew fifty feet tall, with a blue shirt and red tights.  
>"ULTRA GIESE!"<em>

_Kanade then said, "Nice trick, huge guy… But I can do better."_

_Kanade glowed in a dark aura and grew the same size as Peter._

_"Now, we can play Monster Attack! I play the hero, and you be the evil monster!"_

_He then barked, "He no tsuppari wa iran desu yo!"_

_He then yelled, "If you don't get that, let's rumble! I'm the hero!"_

_They began to fight, as The Gang watched on. Farra was worried, "Peter… He's fighting a 50-foot doll of Kanade Jinguji…"_

_Steven said, "Correction… A fifty-foot doll of Kanade Jinguji, controlled by Tohru Honda… in spirit!"_

_Farra yelled, "I know what I said!"_

_Peter and Kanade began to clash, as the battle began._

**_XXXXX_**

_From 122:  
><em>_**POW!  
><strong>__Peter is sent flying. The Gang watches on, as Kanade laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. At last… Onigiri. Your vengeance. Will be. Complete."_

_She raised her arms and aimed at him, about to fire. As she glowed…_

**_ZAP!  
><em>**_Kanade was struck in the chest. She fell down and started to move in a walking motion, without getting up._

_"Danger. Danger. I have fallen… but I have no ballast to get up from."_

_A voice cried, "I'll give you ballast, you walking mannequin!"_

_Mech-Asahi flew by and appeared in Miyagami Toyland. She said to Peter, "Peter! Are you okay?"_

_Peter smiled, "Am I glad to see you, Asahi!"_

_Asahi called to The Gang, "Guys! I know you are being left out, but I had a few modifications to me. You can ride in my chest."_

_She opened her chest panel and produced a control panel, seated for four. She explained, "Hop in! You can report to me if I have any damage! I'll do the rest!"_

_Steven said, "What are we waiting for? Gang! Let's go!"_

_They jumped high and landed on Mech-Asahi. They entered to control room, inside Asahi's mechanical chest. She closed her chest panel and said, "Now, Kanade Jinguji! I'm ashamed of saying that you are an inspiration! You're going to fall, you evil dolly! And by the way, you look ridiculous!"_

_Peter said, "Asahi, we better gang up on her."_

_Kanade cried, "Just who are you?"_

_Mech-Asahi posed and bellowed, "I AM… __**MECH-ASAHI! **__Gynoid Giantess of beauty, pop idol of perfection, and all-around Gang supporter – Mech-Asahi has arrived, to play you a tune; one I'd like to call "World of Hurt"!"_

_She pulled out a microphone and sang to Kanade, in a huge pulse of soundwaves, "__**SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (X10)!**__"_

_Kanade tumbled down, as she was succumbed to the music, and its loud bass vibrations. Asahi then said, "NOW! You shall succumb to me awesome power!"_

_Peter said, "You don't mind if I join you, inside, Asahi?"_

_Asahi said, "No need. Two-on-one is all we need, to trash this doll, back to the toy store!"_

_Kanade growled, "You'll pay for this!"_

**_XXXXX_**

_From 123:  
>Steven Cooke called to her, "Mecha-Peach! Listen up! Do you see a beach shore?"<em>

_Asahi said, "Yes, I do! It's about miles behind me, in the northwest area of the Miyagami Peninsula. Why do you ask?"_

_Steven said, "Do as I say! Grab a handful of sand!"_

_Asahi nodded, "Right! But why?"_

_"I'll explain, but hurry!"_

_She bent down and reached for some sand and asked, "I am not sure why you want me to use sand."_

_Steven smiled, "Because… You always need sand."_

_Kanade grabbed Peter, by the feet and said, "Game over! Now we play my game, which is called "Giant Toss"!"_

_She lifted him up, by the legs and threw him up in the air. Kanade laughed, as Peter was sent flying._

_Steven said, "Wait for it…"_

_Mizuki asked, "Steven, why the sand?"_

_He said, "Patience, Robot. Patience…"_

_Farra halted Mizuki and said, "Kill him, later. He knows what he's doing."_

_Kanade grabs Peter, as he fell down. She then bodyslammed him into the ground. She pinned him and said, "1. 2. 3! I win! I WIN!"_

_She cheered, "Miyagami Toyland's Kanade Jinguji has won! I BEAT ULTRA GIESE, MY ENEMY!"_

_Steven barked, "Hey, John Cena! See me!"_

_She turned around, as Asahi said, "HERE! Have some SAND!"_

_She threw the sand at Kanade's face. Her eyes were blinded, as Asahi barked, "You hurt my friends, you shall pay!"_

_Mech-Asahi began charging up, as her arms produced a huge cannon on each arm. She then beeped, "Mech-Asahi Ultimate Attack – NOW Charging!"_

_She called, "Peter! Aim for her back! It's her weakness!"_

_Peter groaned, as he got up, "OKAY!"_

_Kanade ran the wrong way and yelled, "I'M TELLING ON YOU, CHEATERS!"_

_Peter then grabbed Kanade and threw her in the air. He called, "GUYS! She's all yours!"_

_Mech-Asahi then said, "NOW! Aiming at Kanade Jinguji!"_

_She had her crosshairs on her back, which had a battery pack. She fired at her._

_"__**MIRACLE IMPACT BOMBER!**__"_

_The blast knocked at Kanade's back, as her batteries fell off._

_"NOOOOOOOO! My battery life!"_

_Peter then charged up his right cross and yelled, "Hey, Asahi! BATTER UP!"_

**_POW!  
><em>**_"__**JUSTICE MAGLEV CROSS!**__"_

_Kanade was heading straight for Mech-Asahi, as she held her wand up._

_Mecha-Peach then yelled, as she swung, "Kanade's Private Cemetery sold separately!"_

**_WHAM!  
><em>**_"__**MECHA-PEACH HOME RUN!**__"_

_Kanade flew into the air, as she was sparking and moaning, "No… I… can't move…"_

_She plummeted down, as she was shutting down, "I… can't… play… annnny… morrrr…"_

**_CRASH!  
><em>**_Kanade crashed down into the ground. The impact of the crash emitted a huge mushroom smoke cloud, in the shape of an onigiri with a tear in its eye._

* * *

><p>Joe is with Carl, who is outside the city, "Joining me is Carl of AAW. Tell us, what do we know about Miyagami's future, following Tohru Honda's mind bend on this city?"<p>

Carl said, "Well, it's going to be a while, before Onigiri's musk of evil is gone. All there were was young girls, ages 14 thru 19, and the teachers are wicked hot, with that much boobage. Anyway, we're expecting Miyagami City to recover, in about four to six months, give and take, depending on what happened. Kanade Jinguji was a hot broad, and The Gang left her there. Too bad she was taken by Yagi and Iizuka, our fellow AAW agents, and was placed into _Quarantine_. They said that it just didn't feel right to keep broken dolls that were once human in an island, after a doll attack. Isolated adult dolls, life-size and movable, not a good way to play around. Not me, I'm not into it… until Yagi halted me from doing it. I wasn't going to play around, you're dreaming! Yeah, no. The city's off limits, until we fix this mess."

Joe asked, "Where there any survivors or any clues?"

Carl held up a Neptune Mask, "Just one. This mask, here, controlled one of the dolls, and became a supervillain, with magnetic power, according to Takase, our leading B-Class agent. But we may know the future of this mask, as it'll be taken away. It's still cracked, but it's very powerful."

Joe replied, "So, will we see results from the effects of their sudden change?"

Carl said, "What are you, stupid? It won't change, until Tohru Honda's essence is gone, and gone for good. We got rid of many bad eggs, and we just made it one step closer to recovery, with all the key players from the _Villains Club _arrested, killed, reformed, or injured. Now that I say it, I'm hoping it'll recover, eventually."

Joe said, "Thank you, Carl. This is Joe the Narrator, live from Miyagami City, as we get back to the studio."

* * *

><p>Setsuna said, "And while we mourn from some cities, a few people are left badly hurt."<p>

Cucumber said, "Coming up, shortly, a high-speed chase, involving a robot wife and her husband, with a shocking conclusion. Here with more, is expert science guy, The Brain!"

The Brain said, "Yes. I am The Brain. As you are well aware, there was an experimental robot humanoid, named the AROS – _The Advanced Romance Operating System_. It is the next generation of domestication and romance. However, due to its sentient personality, the AROS is known to be very dangerous. About thousands were recalled, after a malfunction in one particular model."

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 116:<br>Matt was about to head to his room, but the front door was kicked down, breaking apart from the hinges. Percival called out, "FREEZE!"_

_Matt stopped and gasped, "YOU! Who are you, barging into our house?"_

_Percival said, aiming a gun at him, "Percival P. Gaynes – FBI. You're under arrest for multiple charges."_

_"On what grounds? You cannot take me!"_

_"Oh, no? How about stealing a robot girl from the lab? An AROS Love Wife? Hmm?"_

_Matt shivered, as he asked, "What are you saying?"_

_Percival added, "Here's another charge – attacking a civilian. I believe it was you, but not your robot wife."_

_Matt said, "I can explain… You see, Sora… she's my wife, and I married her-."_

_"Cut the bullshit, son! What model number is she?"_

_"Model number?"_

_"#B1Y0-024. Is she in here?"_

_"Oh, that AROS. She's in here."_

_He showed him in, as Percival held a gun at his head, "No tricks, now, or I'll shoot."_

_They stepped inside, as Matt pulled the covers off of Sora, his wife. She then woke up and asked, "Matt? Who is this man?"_

_Matt said, "This is my wife, Mister Gaynes. Sora, she is going to examine you."_

_Percival pushed him aside, as Sora asked, "Sir, what can I do for you?"_

_Percival asked, "What model number are you, AROS?"_

_"AROS?!" Sora gasped, "Me?"_

_He said, "She's obviously confused. Sora, what model number are you?"_

_Sora said, "I don't understand. What do you want from me, sir? Is it the way I am built?"_

_He thought, as he was upset, "Okay, maybe I should say the model number."_

_He stated, "AROS Model #B1Y0-024?"_

_Sora beeped and said, "Acknowledged. My husband, who is this man? Is he a guest of ours?"_

_He gasped, "It is her."_

_Percival said to Matt, "Well, Matthew, I'm afraid-."_

**_SMASH!  
><em>**_Matt smashes a vase onto Percival's head. He fell down, out cold, as Sora was scared. She cried, "MATT! What did you do to him?"_

_He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, running. He cried, "Let's get out of here."_

_They ran off, heading to the door, as Percival was out cold._

**XXXXX**

The Brain stated, "Of course, _one _model, #B1Y0-024, chose to be with her master, rather than being taken away. What started as love between human and machine, turned into a nightmare, out of a storybook tale…"

_From Chapter 118:  
>Percival said, "I'm afraid your friend, Sora, is actually an AROS Love Wife. Eri?"<em>

_Eri beeped and said, "An AROS is a domestic love wife android, built to please the husband of the house. They are designed for cooking, cleaning, and other various duties a real wife can do. About 1,000 units were sold, but were all recalled, after one unit, Model #B1Y0-024, went sentient and disobeyed her programming. That unit was under the name Sora Takenouchi, married to Matt Ishida, who we believe that he stolen or purchased her. But there was no inquiry of her purchase."_

_Yukino said, "So, you're saying that a robot wife is in this hotel?"_

_May cried, "It cannot be her! I helped her, and she cared for me, when I was lonely! She was like Yuki, and she was very special. I doubt that she is a robo-wife! Maybe Yuki, but not Sora, or Aros, or WHATEVER!"_

_Yukino whispered, "You're not helping…"_

_Eri said, "Perhaps we checked the wrong room, sir."_

_Percival growled, "Shit. I could've sworn he was here…"_

_Yukino tittered, "Uh, I'm afraid I know where they are. Next door."_

_She added, "I overheard them talking… and…"_

_He said, "Let's roll."_

_They both stepped out, as they went to Room 310._

**_SLAM!  
><em>**_The door slammed on both Eri and Percival. Matt laughed, as he took Sora and ran out of the room._

_"Checking out!" He laughed._

_Eri beeped, as she malfunctioned, "Error… E.R.I. Unit damaged…"_

_Yukino and May stepped out, as Percival regained consciousness. Yukino cried, "They're getting away!"_

_Percival said, "Luckily, we had a tracking device in their car. Let's follow them!"_

_May smiled, "Right!"_

_Yukino said, "Come on!"_

_They all chased after Matt and Sora, as they headed downstairs. However, Matt and Sora escaped through the elevator._

**_XXXXX_**

The Brain narrated, "But all good stories of a man and a fembot, falling in love, must come to an end…"

_Yukino called, "NOT SO FAST! I want to know, you jerk! How could you protect a recalled Love Wife?"_

_"Recalled?" Sora asked._

_Matt sobbed, "You don't understand! Sora… She was the one for me… and she's gone… I never knew of her, a lot… and we got married… and that is why I bought her, my AROS Love Wife."_

_He explained his story, "On our second year anniversary, Sora wanted to travel the world… But she disappeared, after she went to Aruba. She said to me that she wanted to travel the world in 80 days. She finished Asia, Europe, Africa, and South America… but she was stuck in Central America, and they presumed her dead. It broke my heart.  
>But then, I had a prayer answered, on seeing my lovely wife, Sora, again. I purchased one of the robot wives, an AROS, and she looked exactly like Sora. She even sounded like Sora. It cost me 3 months' worth of rent to purchase her. So, I traveled the world, in order to buy a new apartment for my new wife. When she looked at me, she was happy to see me, and knew of my name. It was magical… For an AROS, I was happy…<br>Until I learned that she had to be recalled… I told her that she was working fine… until the men wanted to take her away. And that's when I ran into the man in the suit, from Feral Beauty, and his intern. He was lying… He wanted to separate me and Sora!"_

_He pleaded, "You cannot do this to me! Sora Takenouchi was the love of my life, and now she's dead! She's gone! And I want to see her, as a robot wife, since I can replace her! You cannot replace the one I love, but I loved her! Can't you two see that?"_

_Yukino was devastated, "Wow… I'm… Well… I'm lost. I never knew you kept a robot, even one to resemble your dead wife… I am so sorry."_

_May shouted, "You're lying! Matt, you cannot be serious! That Sora isn't an AROS! She's your wife! She loved you, no matter where you go… She even watched over you, and even cooked and cleaned for you, and worried over you. Sora… You believe me, right?"_

_Matt said, "Kid, I'm sorry. But she is my Love Wife. Sora is gone forever… and I am happy, with her. You cannot break up our romance… No… You cannot break it apart, not even you two ladies… YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LOVE!"_

_Yukino barked, "Speak for yourself! I'm married to my husband, and have 3 kids! Don't lump me as troubled love, you heartless prick!"_

_Matt said, "Forgive me, but it is too late…"_

_He approached her and held her arm, "Come on, Sora. Let's go. We have to go."_

_Sora did not move. She was sad, as she was hurt by Matt and May's words. He cried, "SORA! COME ON! We have to go! NOW!"_

_Sora stayed in place, as she whispered, "No…"_

_Matt shouted, "Are you crazy?"_

_Sora said, with tears rolling down her eyes, "No. I am not. I don't want to run away… I want to be in love with you… Matt."_

_May asked, "What is going on?"_

_Sora spoke, "I am sorry. I miss you so much… Matt…"_

_Matt gasped, as Yukino and May were confused. Yukino asked, "Wait… You mean you're… Sora Takenouchi?"_

_Sora beeped and said, "Affirmative… I am Sora Takenouchi, a love wife… built to resemble Matt's wife… I am an AROS, but Sora's spirit and soul is within me."_

_Matt whispered, "It… It cannot be true… Sora?"_

_Sora sobbed, as she explained, "You didn't buy me, Matt. Tai did… He dated me, like I was a cute girlfriend… but he gave me away, to you. He realized that you were the one I wanted. To tell you the truth, I did die, but barely. I was lost in Cuba, stuck in a hurricane. And then, the worlds and cities started to warp…"_

_May whispered, "The World Fusion…"_

_Yukino said, "Don't tell me…"_

_Sora held Matt and said, "And when I awoke, my body was inside this animatronic doll. And I was given to Tai. After three months with him… He gave me to you, after I told him who I was… and who I am… I still love you, Matt… but I don't want to run… I don't want to be with you, if you're being such a worried person. I love you…"_

_Matt whimpered, "Sora… Please tell me it's not true… Please stay with me…"_

_Sora hugged him and said, "I… am sorry… Matt, I don't want to leave you… I never do… I… didn't… want to…"_

_She powered down, as her batteries died down. She dropped to her knees, as Matt was crying. May wept, "Miss Sora…"_

The Brain concluded, "Apparently, the one called Haruka used her weird powers to set things right…"

_Yukino said, "May?"_

_May said to her, "I got this. Relax."_

_She whispered, "She needed to recharge. Allow me to help you…"_

_She opened her back panel and dug her hand inside. She closed her eyes and thought, "Aya… If this is what you want, I'll try hard to concentrate and use this power… to even revive a young Love Wife…"_

_She said to Matt, "Step back."_

_She closed her eyes, and glowed white. May stopped glowing, as Sora stood up. She whispered, "Fully charged…"_

_Sora looked at Matt and cringed, "Matt?"_

_Matt sobbed, "Sora… You're alive."_

_Sora hugged Matt, as she cried, "Oh, I am so happy!"_

_As they hugged, Yukino was crying. She said, "May… You did it."_

_May went on her knees and moaned, "Man… What a power…"_

_Yukino said, "Amazing! You just recharged a Love Wife with your powers!"_

_May barked, "WHAT Powers?"_

_She whispered, "Not in front of the couple… They could be in danger, if anyone found out."_

_Yukino giggled, "I knew you'd learn from me, you little kid, you."_

_They hugged, as Percival and Eri arrived. He called, "Matt Ishida…"_

_Matt called, "It's fine… I surrender."_

_Sora asked, "Matt?"_

_Matt then said to Sora, "Sora… Promise me that you wait for me…"_

_She said, "For how long?"_

_Matt said, as he walked to Percival, holding handcuffs, "Oh, as how long as I can, in jail… when I get out… that is. Wait for me, Sora."_

_Sora whispered, "I'll always love you… Matt Ishida… See you soon… I'll even call you, during visitation hours."_

* * *

><p>The Brain said, "In the end, the owner of the Love Wife, a.k.a. Sora Takenouchi, was sentenced to 6 months in prison. The owner is identified as Matt Ishida, a rock star from Japan. And as said in the flashbacks, he is happily married to Sora, until a freak accident made her what she is."<p>

He stated, "And I'd like to point out that not ALL robots are independent, since I mentioned Asimov's Laws of Robotics, a while back. But so we're clear, this was, out of honesty, a very bizarre romance."

He turned to Cucumber, "Jerry?"

Cucumber said, "Thank you, Brain."

He said to the 4th wall, "And now, the weather. Here's Ollie with the weather."

A dark-skinned man shouted, "WHERE AM I?"

Cucumber smiled, "Thanks, Ollie! And now the _Local News_."

Setsuna said, "In local news, Narue Nanase and an army of clones have ousted a herd of Kagura Sohma zombies, in the area."

* * *

><p><em>From EXTRA Chapter – Narue Nanase's Thriller:<br>_Setsuna narrated, "In an homage to the late Michael Jackson, the only way Narue Nanase can stop the zombies, is by dancing… in tribute to _Thriller_."

_The Narue Clones appeared, as the confronted the Kagura Zombies. Akito gasped, "Huh? It's like attack of the clones…"_

_Tohru watched on, and was shocked, "WHAT? Narue Nanase?!"_

_Hanajima said, "Correction, master… Narue Nanase times 20."_

_There were twenty Narue Clones against fifteen Kagura Zombies. Kagura hissed, as she growled, "You… You arrogant mortal…"_

_Narue Clone adjusted her jacket and said, "It's show time…"_

_She and her clones danced the Zombie Dance from Thriller, as Akito was amazed._

_"Whoa… She's a great dancer." He said, "That kid, and her doubles, can dance a storm."_

_They continued to dance, as Tohru growled, "Why is that dancing whore doing a Michael Jackson? She'll ruin everything!"_

_Narue and her clones began to stand in place, as they continue to dance. The zombies danced along, as they followed the footsteps. Kagura hissed, as she and Narue do the Zombie Dance._

_Akito thought, "I wonder if we'll get sued for this…"_

_Narue confronted the zombies, as they continued to dance._

_(Narue): I'm gonna step ya!  
>Even when I'm dead<br>My body is still warm  
>But my butt ain't up in my head<em>

_Step ya!  
>Step ya right, lass!<br>Just because your heart ain't beating  
>It doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!<em>

_HEEEE-HEE!_

_She cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_The Kagura Zombies staggered, as they were trembling. Narue smiled, "So… You wanna be startin' something?"_

_The Zombies trembled, as Kagura roared, "DIE!"_

_She charged at Narue and socked her in the face. She then said, "You ain't bad! YOU AIN'T BAD!"_

_She pounded at her skull, until Narue shoved her off, shouting, "YOU AIN'T NOTHING! And by that, you're dead; all of you! You ain't nothing, 'cause you're wasted away!"_

_The zombies and the clones began to brawl, as the city was in turmoil. Narue approached Akito and said, "Akito Sohma, I presume."_

_Akito asked, "I see you are the famous dancing machine, Narue Nanase."_

_Narue smiled, "Correct."_

_He then looked at her breasts and saw Ran Moore's tattoo. He asked, "Why that ink job?"_

_Narue smiled, "Just a sign of me being wild. I wanted to get an ink job. A few of my friends have that same tat."_

_She grabbed her wrist and said, "Come with me, if you want to live."_

_They ran off, as the zombies and clones continued to brawl in the city._

Setsuna narrated, "The zombies have been dealt with, but the Nanase Army disappeared, without a trace. And no one knew of why Nanase got a tattoo on her breast."

* * *

><p>She continued, "In a related story, android and genius, Ran Moore has developed a way to fix the DNA that is tainted and manipulated by many evil beings. Born as the <em>Rachel Android Prototype 02, <em>she once served as assistant to her creator, Hatori Sohma, whom also created the former-psychopathic murderer, the Narue Android."

* * *

><p><em>From Chapters 120 &amp; 121:<br>A glow of light blue appeared, as the lights went on, showing different capsules with women inside, with their eyes closed and standing straight._

_Narue gasped, "Oh, my gawd!"_

_Hyatt asked, "There are incubators…"_

_Ran Moore said, "Close. Cryogenic chambers, capable to produce replicates, in order to preserve life."_

_She winked, "I call them, Ranloids."_

_Narue asked, "Ranloids?"_

_Ran said, "They are like me, except that they are fully human… but with my DNA. You see, while I am an android, the others are perfectly human. As you can see…"_

_She showed three chambers, with three girls inside. Setsuna was in one of them._

_"The girls have tendencies and urges, under manipulation. They are simply incurable… But I have found a way to cure them, during this whole world…"_

_She pointed at Setsuna, "This girl here is like Rachel, except she's too nervous and flustered that she breaks into nosebleed. She's somewhat of a lesbian to this girl, here…"_

_She then showed a girl with long brown hair and a red school uniform._

_Hyatt asked, "Is that Konoka Konoe?"_

_Ran smiled, "You guessed, huh? She had a sudden urge to be an otaku and play video games with zombies in it, all night and every single day! So, that's when she came to me. And I put her in, making sure she'd not have Gamer Thumb."_

_She then showed a girl with long black hair, "And this woman here… Well… She's merely a dirty girl. So I had to cleanse her… with a Ranloid."_

_Narue asked, "But how does it work?"_

_Ran said, "Easy. You see, once it is produced, they go out and venture on into the wide world… I can only go up to one Ranloid, every time. But multiple Ranloids are possible, until they all shut down, as a whole, depending on the cure of the person who has it."_

_She pressed a button and brought out a Setsuna Clone. She added, "One press, and you got Instant Babe… or Dude, depending on the cure. And also…"_

_She opened Setsuna's blouse, showing her bare chest, with a small mark of Ran's face, winking and giving the peace sign, on her left breast. She added, "You can tell that the Ranloids are Ranloids, by my cute little face on it."_

_She smiled and said, "Go on. Touch her. She's lifelike…"_

_Narue shuddered, "Uh, no, thanks…"_

_Hyatt smiled, as she felt Setsuna's chest, "Wow… So lifelike…"_

_Ran winked, "I know, right! But they look and act human, even though they are machines."_

_She put the Setsuna Clone away, as Narue was completely petrified._

Setsuna growled, "I hated that scene…"

_Ran continued, "You see, around the time of Rachel's hunt against Narumi in South City, she came to me, after she was completely embarrassed. She came to me, after she was being manipulated by Tohru Honda. She told me everything, and she wanted to change, for your sake… Plus, without the real Rachel, you'd be a bit lonely."_

_Narue asked, "My sake?"_

_Ran said, "Yes… After I heard that you told her off… she wanted to be cured. So, that is why I invented my cryogenic chamber-slash-Ranloid creator. When she stepped in, Rachel was put into a deep sleep… and then, we install her DNA and personality into our Ranloid Maker, next to the chambers."_

_"You mean… She cannot wake up?"_

_"No. Not until she is cured of her urges for you… but all a sudden, she had other dates, including Excel and a Ropponmatsu. However, should my Ranloid get destroyed or killed, I can always make more. You can kill anybody, but when you kill a Ranloid, the fun never ends!"_

_"That's a bad thing, when you say that…"_

_"I know. Narue, I hope you and Hyatt will understand… and that goes for Excel… You see, she wanted to be cured, and hopefully to stop this Onigiri rampage."_

_"Yeah, but she's dead!"_

_"But Rachel isn't cured…"_

_Narue looked at Rachel and was sad, "I didn't know…"_

_She then started to cry, "Rachel… If I'd known that this would happen, you could've said so…"_

_She cried, as Ran said, "Aw, there, there… She'll come back."_

* * *

><p>Setsuna wiped her tears and said, "Narue Nanase and Rachel Moore were Ranloids, a breakthrough in advanced robotics. And I was happy, on a personal note, Miss Konoka and I were involved in this story, but with limited roles."<p>

Cucumber said, "It's okay. As long as everyone is safe. By the way, show them your breasts, just to be sure."

Setsuna huffed, "Hush, you impetuous whelp."

Cucumber said, "Okay. Never mind. Anyway… Looking back at the _important _stories of the day… Cucumber saved the nation's capital and rescued the country. Most of the city is covered in marinara and beef, after a giant meat comet landed in the middle of the city.  
>Ayano Sato was arrested, at the Broken Shades, after attempting to steal a gold and diamond necklace, worth over Five Hundred Grand.<br>Excel and Rachel Moore dated for five months, following last season, but broke up, as Excel quoted, "_Excel is never going to be a lesbian. She has but ONE love, and that's Lord Il Palazzo._".  
>And finally, two victims of the Miyagami City Toyland disaster were identified as Rino Rando and Kaori Izumi. The culprit, mentioned earlier, Kanade Jinguji, is arrested and isolated in AAW Prison. Rando and Izumi are both in AAW care, isolated, as well, and also getting brand new batteries."<p>

The Brain said, "Moving on, _Hurricane Week _on a winter day happened. The Evil Clouds of Titus appeared, from out of nowhere. It is revealed to be from the Video Game World. The AAW scanned this matter and developed a crack team of heroes to ace this problem, in the area which hurts them the most…"

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 130:<br>Tenma beeped, "Dark Cloud."_

_She stood up and saw the cloud. She opened her chest panel and produced twin cannons. Yakumo said, "That is an order. AM-Net… Aim for the dark clouds… It's 3:15am… Wait for it…"_

_Michelle stammered, "What the hell is going on?"_

_As snow began to fall, Michelle was confused, as Tenma saw the clouds. She beeped, "Target sighted… Time: 4:28am… prepare to fire Tenma Cannons…"_

_She said to the 4__th__ wall, "Even as a robot, it was built into me… out of perversion. That's why I never used it."_

_She aimed her twin cannons, as it glowed red. Michelle asked, "What's going on?"_

_Yakumo said, "Fire."_

_Tenma fired from her chest, as it produced huge red and white lasers, heading to the Evil Clouds. The huge black clouds were engulfed in the laser, as Michelle was shocked, "It's working! I see the core!"_

_Yakumo said, "Blast through the core! NO world means NO Robot Takeover!"_

_Tenma beeped, "Acknowledged, Sister…"_

_She continued to fire at the clouds. Michelle said, "Dude… Remind me to have my breasts huge, one day… I've had better shit than this…"_

_Meanwhile, on the roof of AAW HQ, Percival viewed the sky and said, "Four… thirty… right about… … …now."_

_He held a remote and said, "HAH! A laser can destroy the cloud! Let's see if it'll dissipate from some high octane chemicals! If this doesn't work, I hope the NEW worlds would have a craving for Doritos…"_

_He pressed the button, as green smoke began to produce from the vents. It shot up, going up to the clouds. Downstairs, Mizuki turned the crank, as the green smoke boosted upward. She said, "Good to go! Percival has it, right on the dot!"_

_Peter asked, "So… What kind of chemicals are they?"_

_Mizuki said, "Well, it says here… It's a blend of… Oh, my god…"_

_Heather asked, "What is it?"_

_Mizuki stated, "I'm afraid that Percival just put in some weed clouds! Get this! The clouds contain methylone, flumazenil, antibiotics, and other kinds of drugs…"_

_The green smoke emitted from the pipes, as Peter and Heather cried, "RETREAT!"_

_They all ran to the door, but was locked._

_Tenma and Yakumo flew off, as Tenma jeered, "See ya later… Gay-tor."_

_The Evil Clouds disappear, as the two robot sisters vanished into the helicopter. Michelle growled, as she was confused. She looked up to the sky and gasped, "IT WORKED?!"_

_Percival cheered, "IT WORKED!"_

_The sky returned to normal, as Michelle said, visibly tired, "Man… I need a smoke…"_

* * *

><p>The Brain said, "With the clouds evaporated, thanks to certain… indescribable actions, the cities are safe again, as Onigiri's plan had been foiled… Hopefully, for the last time."<p>

Cucumber said, "Speaking of which, we have a special treat in store, for all of you. We are giving you the final moments of Onigiri vs. Haruka! Let's watch the video!"

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 130:<br>May then said, "THAT does not kill you, makes you stronger… I died before, but that was long ago… and it was brief. I knew that you'd try something!"_

_Nigirimeshi laughed, "Oh, no? Wait until you see THIS!"_

_Her stomach opened, as it produced three Tohru Hondas. One was red with devil horns, one was blue with chrome skin and LED blue eyes, and one was green with huge black eyes and pale skin. May gasped, "No… What deviltry is this?"_

_They ran past the giant girl, as they headed towards Yukino. She shrieked, "AAAAAH!"_

_They tackled her, as the Robot Tohru called, "Onigiri! We got her!"_

_They restrained her, as they laughed, "HARUKA!"_

_"YUKI!" May shrieked._

_Nigirimeshi charged at May and socked her in the face._

_She yelled, "SUCKER! Little Tohrus! Kill her!"_

_The three Tohrus grabbed Yukino, as they were about to kill Yukino. The Demon Tohru grabbed Yukino and struck her in solar plexus. The Robot Tohru shocked her with a red laser, while the Alien Tohru strangled her neck, with her forearm. Yukino cried, as she was being assaulted, "Haruka! HELP!"_

_May was being stomped down, as Nigirimeshi was laughing, "YES! YES! Without your powers, and your friend, NO ONE can stop me! And in my calculations, you have two hours left…"_

_Yukino and May continued to be assaulted, as Tohru Honda laughed in success, "It won't be long! I can, at least, stall for time… After all, time here is two minutes faster than regular hours. Haruka and Miyazawa have lost! THE WORLD IS MINE! ALL MINE! __**ALL MINE!**__"_

_She laughed, as she was crushing Haruka's chest, with her foot. Yukino, bleeding from the mouth, than cried, "Haruka… Get up! Haruka!"_

_Nigirimeshi and her clones were about to finish May and Yukino off, when suddenly…_

_The Tohru Clones started to become vapor. Yukino got up and asked, "Huh? They're vaporized?"_

_Nigirimeshi cried, "WHAT? NO! NO! MY BEAUTIFUL MINIONS!"_

_She turned back to normal, as she was in tattered clothes. Tohru held herself and said, "HEY! LEMME GO! DON'T YOU GET IT?"_

_Tohru's nice side said, "You've failed! I sense the darkness inside you! The Evil Clouds of Titus are gone!"_

_"NO! BUT WHY DID IT HAPPEN?"_

_May returned to normal, as she approached her, "Tohru Honda… Why are you doing this?"_

_Tohru said, "I'm fine… I'll pay for my duties that I/she caused… I'm going to do you a favor… Use your powers… to overload me…"_

_May gasped, "NO! I can't! Tohru, fight it! You can do break free!"_

_Yukino said, "It's no use! Haruka, do as she says! If she dies, Onigiri dies, and her presence is gone!"_

_Tohru sobbed, "Do it… You've shown me not to give up. I'll take my chances and accept death. Uo-Chan, Hana-chan… and everyone I befriended… tell them that I am sorry…"_

_She screamed, "YOU BITCH! YOU DARE DEFY ME?"_

_She yelled, "You can't control me, anymore, Onigiri! This power… this curse… IT HAS TO END!"_

_Haruka slapped her and shouted, "ENOUGH! Snap out of it! You're scaring me! Yuki… What should I do?"_

_Yukino said, "If it were me, May… I suggest you do the right thing…"_

_Tohru stated, "I've done cruel things, and I am proud of what I've done. But now, I am taking second thoughts and declare that must die… right now… SO DO IT!"_

_She explained, "Haruka… You have a life… but I do, too. And THIS! THIS isn't my life. Once the worlds are fixed, I should return… and I'll forget I ever had these powers."_

_She pulled her own hair back and yelled, "YOU OVERLOAD HER, YOU'LL BE SORRY, YOU DEMON FROM HELL!"_

_May bowed and said, "I'll do it… But promise that you'd come back, someday… Tohru… I'll miss you… But not Onigiri, of course."_

_Tohru smiled, as she slapped herself. She then held her hand, as May glowed in a white light. She fused most of her powers into her, as Tohru started to shake._

_"NOOOO! YOU FOOL! I'M OVERLOADING!" Onigiri yelled._

_Tohru said, as she opened the portal, "You two… Leave now. I'll be fine. Take care of your friends… and everyone else, in it. And also, protect the ones I loved… GET OUT, NOW!"_

_May smiled, as she was in tears, "Goodbye, Tohru… I knew there was good in you…"_

_Yukino grabbed May and cried, "COME ON! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"_

_They ran into the portal, as Tohru started to smoke and glow rapidly._

_"Farewell… Kyo, Yuki, Kagura… Uo-Chan… Hana-Chan… and even you, Aya…  
>And thank you, Haruka… Now, I can rest in peace… Right, Mom?"<em>

_Tohru started to glow completely white, as she started to explode. Tohru Honda, a.k.a. Onigiri, has died completely. She chose to kill herself, rather than kill everyone._

* * *

><p>Cucumber was in deep regret, as he said, "Tohru Honda… chose to save us, rather than kill us. We will now have… one moment of silence…"<p>

A moment of silence is made, for five seconds.

He smiled and said, "And finally, Saki Hanajima has disappeared from existence. We'll have all the riveting details, during the replay, at 11."

Setsuna said, "But it's almost 6."

He said, "I know. And the nightly news is perfect to explain all the juicy details… because it gets dark."

He then said to the 4th wall, "Finally, tonight… Angelica Pickles is arrested, for many plots against Cucumber, and countless crimes against humanity. She is grounded for 8 months, sent to prison for 4 months, and gets NO dessert for a whole year. Here's a look at the final moments of Cucumber's brave heroism, against the bratty child, who used a fake codebook to make the pickle-loving hero leave her alone."

Setsuna huffed, "Arrogant suck-up…"

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 126:<br>Cucumber was riding in his Cuke-Mobile Hot Rod, a green-yellow dragster, with a nosecone and 4x4 wheels. His car rammed onto Angelica's car, as she shouted, "DARN YOU, JERRY!"_

_The cars continued to ram into their sides, as Angelica was angry. She yelled, "You'll never win! I already own this city! And when I am done with you, you will never write this story, again! Because I always wi-!"_

_A Rolls Royce rammed on Angelica's car's side, as Steven Nevins barked, "NEVER gloat at more than 25 words, you bratty little polecat!"_

_He drove away, as Cucumber said, "Don't look at me! He makes his own cameos."_

_Angelica drove in front of Cucumber and cheered, "HAH! You lose, Jerry! I finally win! HAHAHA! I WON! I WON!"_

_Cucumber smiled, as he pressed the "BUZZ" button, "That's what she thinks. :D"_

_The back of his car produced a long extended hand, with a saw in its hand. It approached the roof of Angelica's car and cut a hole onto the roof. It then pulled out a magnet and grabbed the carved-up roof, pulling it off of the car. Angelica gasped, "What the?"_

_The Cuke-Mobile then drove back to the side, as Cucumber winked, "Hi."_

_Angelica yelled, "HEY! That's not fair! You're not supposed to win! I AM!"_

_Cucumber said, "HAH!"_

_He pressed a button, which is marked "Dennis", as it produced a slingshot. The extended hand grabbed Angelica from the driver's seat, and lifted her in the air._

_"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON! YOU LOSE, JERRY!"_

_He smirked, "The name's Ber… Cucumber!"_

_The hand placed Angelica on the slingshot and prepared to fire._

_He waved to Angelica, "So long, Pickles~!"_

_He pressed the button, marked "Bye Bye", and the slingshot fired. Angelica flew into the air._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
>She was flying all the way to the city's juvenile prison. She crashed through the building, as she was in a jail cell. She got up and saw that she was behind bars.<em>

_She bawled, "WAAAAAH! I NEVER GET TO WIN!"_

_Meanwhile, on the street, Cucumber said to the people in the white limo, "How was that?"_

_They all give him a thumbs-up and called, "ATTABOY!"_

* * *

><p>Cucumber said, "A full-on interview with the people involved in the high-speed chase, including the scene that started it all, later tonight, at 11."<p>

He then signed off, "And that's it for this edition of _60 Chapters_. For Brain Bradley, Setsuna Safer, Joe the Narrator, and Mitch Sorenson, I'm Jerry Wallace. Good night, and don't forget to see you… in Season Six."

The lights go off, as Cucumber sat up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now that that's settled, there's one more thing to do…<em>**

* * *

><p>Mayura was sitting alone, on the couch, as The Brain arrived, in concern. He approached her and nudged her. She was motionless.<p>

He said, "Something tells me that Cucumber forgot to turn her on. That's a punishment for her. But still, she needs closure."

He pressed the PLAY button on the black remote, as Mayura moved again. She stretched back and yawned, as The Brain said to her, "Enjoyed your nap?"

"Yes." She replied, "Although… I'm a little peeved that Cucumber made me as his plaything."

He said to her, "Yes, Miss Ichikawa. But since Jerry's not here, right now, I have something for you."

"What is it?" She asked, as she was nervous.

"In light of your duties in the Best Student Council, as the financial officer and cost accountant, and as one of Miz-K Takase's regulars, he has agreed to let you back into the _"Miyazawa and May" _story."

Mayura cheered, "YEAH! I AM BACK! Hot Percival~!"

The Brain stated, "However, after your heartbreaking moment, in Season Four, losing Seina Katsura to a deadly cyborg, I've decided to make you a new character, and she'll be your partner."

Mayura asked, "Who is it?"

Brain pressed the button and out came a girl with brown hair and a Miyagami Academy uniform. She let out a smile and said, "Hello. I am Seina."

Brain stated, "Do not be alarmed. I knew I'd use some of my surplus items to create such a beauty. This robot of her will replace Seina Katsura, in the story, as a NEW character. According to the story, she goes by the name, _Seina Jinguji_, who is a member of the Jinguji Family, and was an FBI agent… FBI means _Feral Beauty_, not the _other _FBI."

Mayura said, "But that's her real name… before she changed it."

The Brain said, "True. But I decided that, with my high intellect, I should have her back in. All I did was match and make accurate measurements and details, when trying to create a clone of one of your friends. Ran Moore can make them, through cryogenic technology, but I can do better."

Seina bowed and said, "Good day to you, Miss Mayura. Good day. Good day."

Brain smiled and said, "I hope you like it. And also, try not to touch yourself, if you know what I mean."

Mayura huffed, "So funny that I forgot to laugh."

He left, as he said, taking the remote, "Okay. Enjoy."

Mayura thought, "Seina… She's back, but I don't know… I think Cucumber double-crossed me."

Seina held her tight and kissed her on the nose. Mayura gasped, as she asked, "Could it be? Could this Seina Robot be…?"

Seina winked, as she smiled, "Hmm… It's a possibility."

Mayura sighed, "Oh, hell…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Since we cannot continue the Miyazawa &amp; May story with a start-up scene, in this epilogue, we're happy to announce that Season Six is about to be ready for casting.<br>On a sad note, however, the following characters will NO LONGER be in this story…_**

* * *

><p><em>Nikki Ropponmatsu (Destroyed)<em>

_Narue Nanase (Replaced by a Ranloid)_

_Rachel Moore (Replaced by a Ranloid)_

_That guy in the electronics store (Reasons unknown)_

_Tenma & Yakumo Tsukamoto (Mysteriously disappeared)_

_Saki Hanajima (Her Spirit vanished)_

_Arisa Uotani (Deceased; currently in heaven)_

_Chris McLean (Deceased; currently in hell)_

_A dozen or two of Konata Izumi's Miyuki Robots_

_The Stagehand that got killed for flubbing Onigiri's lines…_

_And finally…  
>Tohru Honda, herself… along with Onigiri.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rest assured that they WILL be mentioned, a few of them. If for some reason a character wants back, but by reader's request, we can't stop you…<em>**

* * *

><p>At Sora's house, May was resting in the bed, as Sora said, "Do you want something to eat?"<p>

May said, "Well, now that you mention it, I wonder what a Love Wife cooks, mostly."

Sora said, "I can cook up to 800,000 different recipes, including a very tasty grilled beef patty with lettuce, cheese, tomato, ketchup, mustard, and sans onions. My most used recipe is a very tasty filet of sole, seasoned with cayenne pepper and salt. It was Matt's specialty."

May said, "I've always wanted to try that. Can you make two?"

"The process of cooking two dishes may take all afternoon."

"Oh… Then, how about one, and some tasty cheddar fries?"

"Sure thing. It's the least I can do, for the girl and her friend that saved Matt and I from a disaster."

She then said, as she was heading to the kitchen, "By the way, Haruka, how _is_ Yukino?"

May said, as she was upset, "She's not coming back…"

"Huh?"

"I offered her a comeback, at the Broken Shades… and she hasn't answered me. I wish she'd tell me so…"

Sora smiled and said, "She'll come back. But hey, you'll always have your friends, from where you live."

May said, as she giggled, "Thanks."

"Okay. Wash up and get ready for dinner."

Sora left to the kitchen, as May went to the bathroom. However, outside, a female figure, wearing a brown trench coat and hat, was watching outside, looking up at the apartment complex.

Who was she, and what does she want?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! And stay tuned for "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May – Season Six", coming soon!<em>**


	150. Another NEW Beginning

**_Previously on "Miyazawa & May"…_**

* * *

><p>The crowd screamed in fear, as everyone, except for Cucumber and Doggone, ran off, running away from the meat comet.<p>

Cucumber shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay, kiddies, that's our story for today. We have to run, now. We will see you in _Season Six_. So, until then, don't forget to _Cuke Out!_"

**ZOOM!  
><strong>Cucumber ran off in super-speed, leaving Doggone behind. The chubby alien rubbed his belly, as he was lost in thought. Cucumber returned and tried to lift up the huge alien. He lifted him up, but had trouble standing straight. He then stopped and stood straight.

**ZOOM!  
><strong>And he left with Doggone in his arms, in the nick of time.

**KABOOM!  
><strong>The meatball comet landed on the stage, exploding the area, just as Cucumber and Doggone escaped, unharmed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And now… Season Six!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May<br>Season 6  
>(<em>**_NOW in Cucumber-Vision__**)**_

* * *

><p><em>*The following Cold Open is presented in Play Form<em>

(The sun rises, as May was getting up from bed)

(May yawns, as she was visibly tired)

(May): Good morning…

(May gets up and grabs a towel)

(May is in the shower, with the curtain showing her silhouette)

(Cut to Dawn, who is at her small home, taming her long hair with psychic power)

(Cut to Aya, at the Broken Shades, packing up her clothes)

(Aya holds up a note that says "_Aya, nice of you to come back to Shibuya, after what happened, long ago. Hope you see you soon. Otohata's been waiting… From, Ran_")

(Aya): Oh, Ran… *giggles*

(Cut to The Gang's Apartment, inside, as Farra was eating some rice and eggs)

(Cut to Steven C, meditating, feeling uneasy over Tohru Honda)

(Cut to the graveyard, as Mike, Cameron, and Zoey placed flowers by the gravestone of Saki Hanajima)

(Zoey hugs Mike, as Cameron shivers in fear)

(Cut to the road, as Yagi is driving a Desoto Adventurer, with Kazuto on Shotgun)

(Kazuto asks Yagi to drive, but Yagi ignores him)

(Cut to Asahi Sakurai, having a bubble bath, relaxing in the tub)

(Cut to Excel, chasing Menchi, in her room, trying to eat her; Hyatt is on the floor, dead and bleeding, _again_)

(Cut to Yukino Miyazawa, who was changing into her blouse and skirt, as Souichiro Arima is sleeping in the couch)

(Yukino looks at May's picture, hanging on the mirror)

(Yukino): Haruka…

(Cut to a black car, driving by the small apartment, on Strawberry)

(The window rolls down, as a man in glasses peer from inside)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 131<br>Another NEW Beginning_**

* * *

><p>Previously, May, along with Yukino Miyazawa, together first met in the Alternate World Fusion, a.k.a. the <em>Moji Mikisa<em>. They went through hardships after hardships… as they both helped fix these worlds. But lately, Yuki & Haruka separated, after the end of Tohru Honda.  
>As Tohru Honda was erased from existence, this time, for good, life and peace was restored, with some minor casualties and sacrifices.<p>

The Gang and the Kona Force all suffered repercussions, following their missions in their respective areas. The Gang and AAW helped stop a disturbance in Miyagami City, only to be quarantined by the AAW. The Kona Force had stopped a robot rebellion, thanks to their friends, but lost a Ropponmatsu, among the way.

And as for Yukino and May, they helped stopped Onigiri, who threatened to end the worlds, rather than rule them all. Breaking free of her chains of evil, she erased herself from the world, in hopes she'd _never _be used again. Onigiri was gone… forever… and thus, many had left these worlds, as the recovery of the _Moji Mikisa _was in the process of succession. But Haruka was about to experience life… without Yukino… but fate, _once again_, may meet within each other.

Because… there was a _newer _threat, in the form of another evil being, appearing in the AUs. Who is this evil threat? Find out… now!

* * *

><p>On a cold and mild February morning, at a small apartment, located in Tokyo, May, in her red sweater, was brushing her hair. She then giggled, as she looked at the mirror. She sat up and said, "Good. It won't be long, before I go back home. Though… I don't know if I'll ever return to the Broken Shades, without Yuki. But then again, there's Dawn, Excel, and Hyatt… and Aya, also. I got to remember… the place has decreased population."<p>

She sighed, as she held Sora's brush, "Oh… I wish Yuki would come back."

Sora, a woman with short light brown hair, walked in, in a blue apron, "Haruka. You're ready for breakfast?"

May smiled, "Sure. What is it for today?"

Sora said, "Well, I figured that I was making my famous cheese and bacon omelet."

May sighed, "Again? That's the same you made, last week!"

Sora apologized and pouted, "Sorry… While I am capable of over 800,000 recipes, my supplies are running low. And my batteries are running low, too."

"But you just woke up."

"I know. And the longer and harder I cook, the more power I waste. I just…"

She hugged Sora and said, "Now, now… You just needed a break. It's tough to be alone, without a husband."

Sora giggled, as she felt relaxed, "Thanks. But a Love Wife never gives up. You know me, Haruka. I _am _programmed to please my husband and guests."

She then stood up and said, "If you must… then I should have rest. I don't have work, today. And moreover, I needed a maintenance routine, anyway."

She then held her hand and said, "_Battery power – 35%. Must recharge soon… _See?"

May smiled, as she said, "I can make breakfast, myself. You don't mind?"

"I _do _mind. But, it's nice to have someone cook for me, anyway. Besides, Valentine's Day is almost here… and I needed to send my convict husband a valentine."

May blushed, as she shivered, "Valentine's… Day… It's almost time?"

"What's wrong?"

May stepped away, as she said nothing. Sora then said, "Was it something I said?"

_Ever since Yukino Miyazawa left, one month ago, May had been staying with Sora Takenouchi, a woman whose spirit was inside of a gynoid love wife, owned by Matt Ishida. She has been living with her, for weeks now, but she often misses Hikari and the rest of her friends._

**XXXXX**

Outside the apartment, two people were watching, inside a black car. One had brown hair and glasses, and the other had blonde hair and pigtails with amber eyes. She then said, in a robotic voice, "Haruka is still in there."

Percival barked, "Don't remind me… _AGAIN!_ It's been ten days, since the whole Dark Clouds incident. And Neptuneman is forcing us to watch her."

Eri replied, "Yes, that is true. We _are _signed to watch this Haruka girl, who is living with Sora Takenouchi. Ever since that incident with her and her husband, we have been worried sick about her. Probability – 75%; Safety – Orange, meaning that danger is imminent. Do not forget… Haruka was kidnapped, in front of ours eyes."

He spoke, "Yes, I get the whole story. What I _don't _get is how she returned, all of a sudden."

He then viewed a female person, in a brown leather coat and hat, as he grew curious. He asked, "Eri."

"Yeah?"

"Examine _her_. She's been stalking this place, since we returned to stakeout."

"Roger. Now examining stranger…"

Eri's amber eyes glowed. She examined the girl in the coat, as she looked through her. She then said, as she was quiet, "No… It is… It is…"

"Well?" Percival asked her.

Eri said, "No. No vital signs on her DNA, and none on her heart sensors."

"Speak English, or whatever you androids say!"

"Unknown person. I am afraid that she doesn't match _any _of the records. I even scanned through brown leather for a closer look."

"Uh… I'm not going to ask about that."

"Oh, it is a very delicate procedure. First, I-."

He covered her mouth, as he huffed, "Shut up."

He looked at the girl, as she was stepping forward. She then stopped at the front door and walked away. He then said, "Strange. She was about to go in, but she changed her mind."

Eri remarked, "Perhaps we should arrest her, if she tries to break in, without permission."

Percival shouted, "And blow our cover? Forget it! I'm not going to jeopardize our mission, over one little woman."

He whispered, "Now… Maintain radio silence."

She replied, "May I suggest a radio station, which includes static and snow?"

He asked, "Huh?"

She said, "I have a MUTE button, in my CD Player."

"Never mind."

They waited, as Haruka was still in the apartment. She was in the kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon, as Sora was in her room, recharging. May finished cooking, as she placed her food on a plate. She then said, as she sat down on the table, "Finally. Who knew bacon and eggs was so hard to cook? But it's quicker, when you recognize the smell and taste of scrambled eggs and fried bacon. I like my bacon crispy."

She started eating, but she dropped her fork, feeling an uneasy presence. She got up and went to the window. She looked out the window and saw a girl with a brown coat. It was the same girl, hiding incognito. She thought, "Huh? Who's she? I wonder who she is…"

She returned to the table, as she sat back down. "Oh, well. Maybe I should ask Sora about this. I think it could be fun… or somewhat…"

She shuddered, "But… I feel that I notice that I know that tone, before…"

Back outside, the woman waited by the apartment, as she looked up. She then said, "Strange… How come I sense only women in there? I detect Sora in there, but who was that, just now? I'm afraid to go in, unless a man is inside. So, how come I see no Matt?"

She stepped back, as she whispered, holding her hand on her chest, "It shouldn't be right. I mean, an AROS Love Wife needs company… but without the assistance of her husband, I cannot go in. I'm not into this. I am only programmed to be compatible for the AROS."

She gasped, as she said, "Wait… That's it. It didn't matter if I am compatible with Sora… I am not afraid."

She nodded and headed inside the apartment. As she went inside, Eri then said to Percival, "I believe that our mystery girl has arrived inside."

He viewed it and said, "It appears so. But who is she?"

**XXXXX**

The girl arrived at Sora's apartment. She knocked on the door and thought, "It's okay. It's just a visit… Nothing more…"

May called, from inside, "Coming!"

The girl gasped, "Huh? Someone is in there?"

The door opened, as May looked at the trench coat-clad woman, and then gasped. She shivered, "OH… Uh… You're from… outside…"

The girl removed her hat and flowed down her long strawberry blonde hair, up to her shoulder blades. She then said, "Oh. Forgive me."

She had shiny brown eyes and a cute smile on her face. She thought, "Oh. It's a little girl. I didn't know Sora was-. Oh, no. Impossible. Love Wives don't produce children."

She asked May, "Hello, sweetie. Who are you?"

May said, "I'm Haruka. Is this something you want for Sora? Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "There's no need to be afraid. I am only a delicate Love Wife."

May gasped, "YOU? You're like Sora?"

"Indeed. You've heard of the AROS Love Wife?"

"Ye-Yes, I do. However, she's taken me in, since her husband was in jail, because of a silly story. Don't ask."

"Was he Matt Ishida?"

"Yes…"

"I know him. He's my friend, along with Sora."

She removed her coat and showed a blue blouse with a red stripe, with a white star in the middle, with a pink skirt and long white socks. She then said, as she did a pose, "I happen to know her."

"Are you _really _a Love Wife?" May asked her.

The woman responded, "Indeed, I am. I am an advanced model. AROS Love Wife Ver. 3.0 – Model #P1L6-001. I am one of the prototypes… but freed, since they used my circuitry to copy and paste to the other AROS Love Wife models of me. You can call me Mimi."

May blushed, as she was in awe, "Wow… A brand new model… I wish I-. No, wait."

She huffed, "Sorry. But Sora is busy. She's resting in her bed, and recharging. And moreover, she doesn't want to see you."

"Come on! Let me in! I am a robot, too, you know!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let strangers in here, without permission!"

Sora came by and saw Mimi, who was confused, "Mimi? Is that you?"

Mimi smiled and said, "Hello, Sora… or should I say _#B1Y0-024_?"

May asked, "Huh? You two know each other?"

Sora said, as she let Mimi in, "Yes. In fact, she wanted to visit me, all month long… and she didn't respond."

Mimi barked, "Cut me some slack! I am not compatible towards you, since you have no husband!"

Sora cried, "My husband's in jail! Just… Ugh! Never mind. Come right in."

She then said to her, "Mimi, have you met Haruka?"

"Yes. And she's such a pushy girl."

"Oh, she's just too shy."

May said, "I can hear you talking…"

Sora and Mimi giggled, "Sorry."

May asked, "So, how did you two meet?"

Sora said, "Well, since I'm fully charged, I suppose I can let you guys have tea, together. Haruka, would you like to join us?"

May bowed and said, "Sure. But I should call Hikari, after our tea time. I was wondering if you two need time, alone."

Mimi said, "As a matter of fact, I was thinking of staying for a while, so…"

She blushed, as she took a close look at Haruka. She squealed, as she hugged her, "AWWWWW! You're too cute! I didn't know you were that cute and petite!"

May cried, as she was hugged, tightly, "Help…"

**XXXXX**

At the kitchen, the girls had tea and cookies, as Sora told May about how they met.

"Well, we first met at summer camp, and we were all good friends. I kind of forgot what happened, after that. She left to New York, after one of a, uh, personal problem with her family. She, too, was stuck inside a Love Wife model. But I _am _surprised that she lived."

Mimi giggled, "Oh, stop. I was young, at my age. Plus, my parents had a new job in New York. I had to travel the world, and such. But how I became the sexiest fembot wife, I'll never know. Perhaps, maybe you could wind me up, Haruka."

May tittered, "Uh, no, thanks… You have such a jovial personality."

Mimi said, "Oh, I'm not. I'm somewhat bratty… But I am better with age."

She took a sip of tea and added, "I've learned to be sincere, now and then. That what makes me a hot young model in New York."

May asked, "So… Are you made in Japan?"

Mimi giggled, "Yeah. But I was born in Japan."

"How did you end up in a Love Wife model?"

"Oh, it's a forgotten memory. By the time I was activated and functional, my memories were erased. But my personality remained."

"Oh. You're so nice, unlike someone I know."

"Thanks."

Sora asked, "So, aren't you going to tell Mimi about your friend, Yukino?"

Mimi asked, "Yukino?!"

May said, "I call her Yuki. Of course, she's with her family. Ever since the AU mix-up, Yuki and I were inseparable. But lately, she never wrote to me, since the silly incident on New Year's. She thinks of me as a daughter she never had… or was it something else?"

Mimi said, "Yeah, I've heard about it. Was she that special to you?"

"Yes."

"By the way, what did she look like?"

"Oh… Just like Sora, except with pale skin and red hair."

Sora retorted, "Auburn. I am a light shade of golden brown."

May continued, "But she often thinks of me as a pest."

Mimi stated, "Hey, now. You're not a pest. You're a cute one. If they ever build Love Wives of you, then think of the fun it would be, for a mobile-unit."

May nervously said, "Uh… Me? Sorry… but I don't think-."

Sora barked, "Oh, come now, Mimi! Don't tease her!"

Mimi replied, "What? She is too damn cute!"

Sora scolded, "Maybe so, but she's like one of the family… if I had a family…"

She thought, as she had repressing memories of her past, including the accident that made her this way. She then said, "Bad memories…"

Mimi smiled and said, "Still you… always so moody and upset."

Sora barked, "Aw, shut up. I'm not moody."

A knock on the door was made, as May asked, "Who was that?"

Sora said, as she got up, "I'll be right back. Mimi, don't pester Haruka, okay?"

Mimi sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm not _Yuki_, as she is called."

May asked her, as she looked at her face, "Miss Mimi… I am curious of you. You remind me of someone I know… Clay City or something?"

Mimi whirred at her, as she blinked. She said, "What do you mean?"

May turned away and said, "Never mind… I thought you were someone else."

Mimi said, "It's okay. My hot looks may be too confusing."

She then asked, "Tell me, Haruka, is it?"

"What is it?"

"You know… Did Sora tell you about how she was owned by Tai?"

"Yeah. It was after Matt was caught, after Yuki and I helped Percy and Eri, stopping Sora's husband from-."

"Yeah, I get it. Anyway, do you know that Tai found another Love Wife?"

"No. Who?"

Mimi winked at her and said, "Me. I am Mimi Tachikawa-Kamiya. I am a happily married Love Wife, designed to perform all functions, as a love wife."

May then thought, "Tachikawa… I… I heard of her…"

She asked, "Did you say your name was Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Yes." Mimi smiled, "Why do you ask?"

May said, "Oh… No reason…"

She thought, "It's strange… but… I swore I heard of her, before…"

Sora came back and called, "Haruka! You have a visitor in the front door!"

May smiled and said, "Oh, sure! Hang on!"

She left, as Sora asked, "She seemed uneasy. What happened?"

Mimi replied, "Well… I am afraid she knows me from somewhere."

Sora sat back down and said, "Now that we're alone, perhaps we should talk… about Tai and Matt."

Mimi giggled, "Ah, yes… Your current, my ex, and your ex, my current. What about that spiky-haired loser?"

Sora barked, "You should know! Yuki and Haruka helped stop him, after he abducted me. But it was a misunderstanding. I am the ownership of Matt Ishida… while you're in the ownership of my ex-husband, Tai Kamiya. Besides, being a higher model than me can be a bitch. Is that why you're so jerky?"

Mimi said, as she pouted, "No… And I heard about Matt. I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have walked out on him. But it was for the best. Tai and Matt traded Love Wives, only for the other. I mean, Tai is into me, while Matt truly loves you. And, well… I know this'll crush my files, but… Tai is awesome! And Matt is gaudy! But they both suck in bed!"

Sora blushed, "Oh, I wouldn't say that, with me…"

Mimi huffed, "Easy for you to say! You're a Love Wife, and I'm just a sex doll! What the hell is wrong with men, anyway? And why would he lie, like that, about Tai, giving you away?"

Sora said, "Oh, he didn't want you to feel hurt, after you heard the news that you were traded, out of sheer romance."

Mimi yelled, "Yeah, well… It's not fair! I'm stuck in this sex robot's body, all because of Tai Kamiya! And when I see him, again…"

She sobbed, "I want to kiss him… I miss him, so much. I _am _his Love Wife, after all… a higher model than you."

Sora smiled, as she said, "Well… at least _your _memories were erased. Matt _does _love me."

Mimi wept, as Sora blushed, rolling her fingertip on the teacup, fantasizing over her husband.

Meanwhile, May went to the front door and met with Dawn, her friend who was wearing a purple winter coat and white hat. She asked her, "Hey, Haruka, how has it been?"

May said, "Well, it's been nice to be here, rather than being alone. I'm thinking of staying here, until the worlds are fixed up."

Dawn smiled, "I'm very glad."

May said, "I'm happy to see you. We've been through a lot, namely we haven't been through time and space… every human emotion… every villain we meet, and every element we learn, and nature, itself… life and death… well, I died _once_, you died _twice_ (don't ask). What next?"

Dawn said in a bold voice, "Only _one _place left to go – we go for _GOD!_"

May huffed, "Nope. Nah, we got there, too."

Dawn said, "Oh."

Cut to Cucumber's office, as he read the first chapter of Season 6. He huffed, "Fuck.", and slammed the first draft down.

Back to the apartment, May asked, "So, what brings you here? You know I cannot go back to the Broken Shades, yet."

Dawn said, as she held up a flier, "Oh, that. Well, we're having an awesome get-together at Duplica's Copycat House. Ash gave me two invites, from in the mail. He said that you should go there, too."

May asked, "Copycat House?"

Dawn said, "Ash and Brock met with this girl, Duplica, a long time ago, in Kanto. She was an awesome trainer that can mimic people, all around. She has a Ditto, with can transform into different Pokémon, no matter what."

"A Ditto that can do that? So awesome!"

"Yeah, I know! But only… You and I never heard of this place, and I suppose we needed the exercise."

"That's all well, but… What about Sora and Mimi?"

"Them? It'll be just _you _and _me_. Tohru Honda is gone forever, remember? The worlds are safe, as it is, and we got a whole day, ahead of us. Maybe on the way back, you can do your _May's Expedition _in North City and that Poffin Place that I dreamed about."

Dawn drooled, as she was happy over poffins, "Oh… I cannot wait to try poffins, again… It's been far too long, ever since I was a mannequin. But now that I am human, again, and the leader of Hanajima's dark school, I cannot wait to try one!"

May asked, as she was worried, "Uh… Are you okay?"

Dawn smiled, as she broke out of her fantasy, "Oh, sorry. I was waiting for so long. So, do you want to come? It's only going to be for a day. We'll say that we know Ash Ketchum."

May snuffed, "Big deal. Have you forgotten that Ash ruined our bikes?"

Dawn smiled, "Oh, come now. That's ancient history. You liked walking, right?"

"I do."

"Of course. But what's to be upset for? You're not Kasumi. It's only a train ride to the city that it is located in."

They looked at the flier and read where Copycat House is located – _Rosemary City_. Dawn nodded, as she said, "Well, it's not too far. We'll charter a bus there."

May responded, "Well, yeah… And Dad's right. What happened to my bike, stays that way. I mean, bikes are replaceable, and he's a famous gym trainer."

She then thought, in confusion, "Hey, wait! Kasumi's a Gym Trainer in Cerulean City, too. Why couldn't _she _get herself a replacement bicycle, after hers was destroyed?"

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_It was fixed, before Ash left to Hoenn._

May giggled, "I'm in!"

She then said, "But I better tell Sora that I am leaving for a while. I don't want to worry her."

Dawn nodded, "I understand. In any case, I'll wait out by the bus station and wait for you."

May hugged her and said, "Thanks, Hikari."

Dawn left, as May went to Sora, who was still in Daydream Land. She said, "Sora, Hikari is taking me out to a place in Rosemary City. I'll be back, real soon."

Sora smiled, "That's fine, dear. Don't get in trouble."

May left, as Sora thought, "Strange… I wonder why Rosemary City."

Mimi said, "I could care less where she goes to. Besides… Isn't Rosemary City a site for bad things? The city was cursed, until they solved the whole Angry Bird epidemic."

Sora said, "Nah. Haruka will be fine."

She asked, "So, tell me more about Tai, when you were with him…"

**XXXXX**

Back outside, May ran to Dawn, as she was in her pink winter coat. She called, "Hikari! I'm ready!"

Dawn said, "Well, hurry up! I see the bus coming, soon!"

May then cheered, as she pranced off, passing Percival's car. She halted and said to the car, "Excuse me?"

Eri rolled the window down and said, "Yes?"

May smiled and said, "You don't need to spy on me, all the time. Onigiri is dead. Besides, I'm happy with the safety of my own self. So, bye-bye!"

**SHOCKED!**

She pranced off, as Percival and Eri gasped in horror. She beeped, "Fatal Error! Does she know about our mission?"

Percival yelled, "I don't know… But we cannot lose her. I don't care what that brat says! Neptuneman ordered us to spy on her, and see what makes her tick, and dammit, that's what we're doing!"

He whispered, "But the only problem is… Where is she going?"

The bus came, as May and Dawn stepped in. Percival said, "I see…"

They both stepped out, as Percival instructed Eri, "We're going on the same bus as them. Remember, try not to blow this mission."

Eri said, "Affirmative."

They stepped in the bus, as May huffed, seeing Percival step inside, "Aw, man! I told them _not _to follow us!"

Dawn replied, "No need to worry. We'll explain it, when they get wise to us. Besides, Master Hana told me that she knew Percival, before he met you."

"I heard. I didn't know you were siding with beautiful witches."

"I wouldn't call her a witch, in front of her…"

Percival sat by May, as Eri sat by Dawn. He whispered, "We're chaperoning you."

May sighed, "Mister Percival, I said that you don't need to follow me around. Besides, I knew it was you."

He barked, "Well, too bad! My boss, uh, my friend told me to protect you, at all costs."

Dawn smirked, "Really? You just wanted to help Hanajima out, don't you?"

He said, "It has _nothing _to do with Hanajima."

May pouted, as they were on a bus to Rosemary City. She sighed, "Some fancy day this has been…"

As the bus headed to Rosemary City, back inside, Mimi watched over Sora, who was cleaning the dishes. She walked over to her, as she whispered, "So… She's the kid that broke up your marriage…"

Sora gasped, as Mimi glared at her, "She may have saved you and recharged you, or so I heard, but she ruined your marriage, seeing he is in jail, now. Some Love Wife you are…"

Sora nervously winced, "Wait… It's not like that. Matt only did it to protect me. He didn't know I was the real Sora. And Tai was happy for you."

"Men are all the same. And that kid ruined what was a happy ending."

"Oh, he still loves me, and I hope I can wait for him to come back."

Mimi placed her hand by the sink, which was still wet, and then said, "Oh, yeah? You should divorce him, anyway."

Sora barked, "Probably because I have feelings for Matt, and _not _Tai! What do _you _care, you robo-hussy? I say that you have the intelligence span of a 500-year old tanuki!"

Mimi scoffed, "Well!"

She then sat down on a chair and growled, "You had to befriend the marriage-ruiner… The brat may be cute, but she's the wall of breakups. Valentine's Day is coming up, and she's the one for-. HEY! You think maybe this Haruka kid did that to you, since she has NO lover?"

"MIMI! How could you say that? She's only a child!"

"A child that ruined your life!"

"STOP IT! Mimi, I don't care if you are married to Tai, or become his Love Wife… but you DON'T ridicule or badmouth Haruka, like that! You only came to visit me, on the grounds of what occurred with Matt, back then! Haven't you?"

"Oh… And I thought you had your memory tracks wiped."

Sora blushed and said angrily, "I don't care if you are my friend. You don't badmouth my new friend. Haruka would _never _do that. Matt said that I was special to him, and he kept me, like I was a stuffed doll. But he said that he only had me, in this form, because of the stunt he pulled. I didn't know, but Haruka rescued me. So, DON'T lump me in as used machinery. But I _am_, since I was human."

Mimi sighed, "I know. But what Matt did was stupid! Imagine… stealing a Love Wife, imprisoned by a spirit of a young girl he loved. That's bullshit! We all know that Matt traded me for you. And I'm happy! Plus, I get to hang with a fiery young man."

She laughed, as Sora groaned, "What am I going to do with you?"

Mimi said, "Listen, I'm only staying, until Valentine's Day. So, you don't mind if I sleep here, for tonight?"

Sora barked, "You can sleep on the couch, for all I care!"

She marched away, as Mimi thought, "Yeah, but… What about recharging?"

Mimi walked away, as she whispered, "Sora… I'm happy you and I were back together… but I feel unhappy that you and Matt are separated."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And so begins "Season Six". May and Yukino will appear in the upcoming chapters, including some other extras, as we head towards the newest villain in the story. Will we see them all, again, in this season? Time will tell.<br>The "SoraxMimi Arc" begins in the next chapter. We're sticking to each arc, this season._**

**_Until then, see you then. :D_**


	151. Eight Deadly Girls

The next day, Sora was in her bed, as she was waking up. She yawned and said, "Man, what a morning. Besides, I almost had a dream that I was a nendoroid."

She yawned and went back to sleep. She said, "It's my day off… Gimme ten more minutes…"

She turned and fell asleep. She then suddenly opened her eyes. She saw Mimi, in bed, with her white nightgown on. Mimi opened her eyes and smiled, "Good morning, Sora."

Sora let out a shriek.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

She roared, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Mimi smiled, "Are you kidding? The couch was too lumpy. Plus, I fell over and hit my head. Besides, it would've been better, if you'd let me recharge my batteries."

Sora yelled, "That is NO excuse! First, you invade my home, then, you badmouth Haruka, now, you're acting more of a lesbian, rather than a Love Wife!"

Mimi scoffed, "Please! I'm married to Tai! I'm not like that, okay?"

Sora got out of bed, as she ignored her. Mimi whispered, "Well, you didn't have to bite my servos off, you know…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 132<br>Eight Deadly Girls_**

* * *

><p>At the table, Mimi was lost in thought, as she was having coffee. She then thought, "Sora is alone… and she's in grave danger. I mean, she won't talk to me, but it's like she changes the subject."<p>

She took a sip, as she responded, "Well… I know in my mind that Sora can keep a secret, as much as Haruka does. Maybe I _kinda _felt bad about her."

Sora appeared, as she placed a plate of French toast by Mimi. She said, "Here. This is for you. I haven't gone to the store, yet, but I'm going to make my favorite dinner. However, it's not easy, since we have _two _Love Wives in the mix… and no men."

Mimi said, "Yes, I know."

She then said to her, "Sora… About what happened… I'm sorry I yelled at you. I mean, I wanted to be blunt and truthful, but my emotions get the best of me. And then, along came Haruka, after Matt left. What am I saying? I mean-."

Sora replied, "It's fine. You just felt upset that Matt almost had a life of crime. I mean, I still visit him, now and then. But the hours there are brutal."

Mimi said, "I know. Going to prison, only to visit your hubby? That's messed up."

"You and me, both."

Mimi took a bite of her French toast, as she asked, "So, this Yukino girl. I think I saw a likeness of her, back when this whole Narue Android thing blew over. But news has it that she disappeared. Yuki is fine, but she has no beauty."

Sora remarked, "You're right. She _does _have flat boobs."

Mimi giggled, "On the other hand, Haruka has become a blossom… with her nice cute 12-year old body. I bet you think she'll make D-Cup size, at her adult age."

Sora growled, "Oh, please… She's too greedy for big breasts. You, however, you wanted to be glamorous."

"Don't I always?"

They continued to eat breakfast, as Mimi thought, "I guess I could bite the bullet on this, since she knows… but…"

Mimi said, as she dropped her fork, "The only reason I am here is…"

She beeped and said, "_Love Wife needs recharging…_ WAIT! That's not what I-!"

Sora then said, "Oh, hang on!"

She carried Mimi off of the table and into her room. She then said, as Mimi was on her knees, "Where is your charging port?"

Mimi blushed and said, "In my back… It's good for two prods."

She removed her blouse, showing her white bra. Her back showed a metallic panel, above her hip. It was rectangular shaped and has two holes for recharging. Sora plugged her in, as she said, "Sorry about that. But did you have to strip down?"

Mimi huffed, "Please. Love Wives tend to recharge, without clothes on… You, however, you must have special clothing."

"That's why I recharge, at night… when I am tired. Besides, you were on the couch."

"I know. But don't get me wrong, I was feeling weak…"

Sora then asked, "So… What was the _real _reason you came?"

Mimi said, "Never mind. I'll tell you, some other time."

"Okay, then."

She left the room, feeling uneasy, "Mimi's hiding something from me. Either that, or she's just a liar."

Mimi was motionless, as she was recharging, "I'm sorry, Sora…"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Mimi was sitting on the couch, feeling unhappy. She was thinking to herself, "I know this is the safest place, but… I cannot go back to Tai. _They _knew, and _he _knew."

She held her head and said, "AAAH! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME? This is too brutal! Why does my life end up being SO HARD?"

She scoffed, "This is all Leyda Rosebure's fault!"

Sora asked, as she was bringing the laundry in, "Who's Leyda Rosebure?"

Mimi gasped, as she tittered, "Uh… Nothing… She was-. Oh… I didn't want to say it, but-."

Sora smiled and said, "Look, you need some fresh air. How about we go out shopping for dinner? Haruka is expected to come by, soon. She said something about Rosemary City. You said that it was cursed by an Angry Bird epidemic."

Mimi said, "That was ages ago. I said that, because… well… I was there. And the Angry Birds flew away, after that… or shot away in a slingshot."

Sora barked, "You made that up!"

Mimi huffed, "It's true, Sora."

She sat up and said, "I don't feel like going out. In fact, it's against a Love Wife's duty to go out, without being accompanied by her spouse."

Sora argued, "That's not true! I went out, all by myself, and they think of me as a human girl!"

"So what? I'm an advanced model, and a sultry hot piece of ass."

"Piece of ass… Piece of _dumb-_ass is more like it. Do you still want to go out for shopping, yes or no?"

Mimi beeped and said, "Okay… Since you _are _accompanying me to the store, keep me safe. I don't tend to break down, if hot guys lavish around me!"

Sora said, "You'll be safe. Besides, you got a ring on your finger."

Mimi giggled, as she said, "Oh, you're right. But what about you?"

Sora then said, as she switched ring fingers, placing it on her right hand's ring finger, "If anyone asks, say that I am your spouse. Love Wives don't discriminate."

She and Mimi left the apartment.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Sora and Mimi were leaving the store with bags of vegetables and meat. Mimi had to carry two big bags, while Sora took one bag. Mimi bragged that she has more strength than other androids, but Sora blunted that some androids are stronger than that; namely the Narue Android and Android 18, from Ran Moore's Mahjong Club. Sora then asked her, "So, you think Haruka will enjoy my stir-fry surprise?"

Mimi said, "Maybe. I haven't cooked a thing, since I left. I mean, to Tai… but…"

"You're just jumpy. I won't let you get upset, over one little panic. And this Leyda Rosebure… whoever she is, you could say that she is messing with you."

"Aw, don't be so sure. Besides, if I ever met her, it'd be dangerous."

She thought, as she was upset, "Leyda Rosebure _is_ dangerous…"

Mimi giggled, "But hey, that's all there is!"

They continued walking, as they went past two women, both with blue eyes, walking by in the other direction. One had small breasts and blond hair in pigtails, wearing a white dress with milky pink ribbon trim and a red skirt, while the other was taller and robust, with long light brown hair flowing down to her hip, and huge DD-size breasts. She was dressed in a leopard print dress and with black heels. As the two women went far away, Mimi grew timid and scared, halting her step. She then turned around and viewed from the distance. She whispered, "No…"

Sora asked, as she saw Mimi, motionless and frightened, "Mimi? Are you okay?"

Mimi said, "Uh… I'm fine. I…"

Sora put her bag down and approached her fellow Love Wife. She held her shoulders and asked, "What's wrong? You act like you've seen a ghost."

Mimi placed her bags down and said, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."

She spoke in a loop, but stopped. She turned to see the path where the two women she walked past, and was completely scared. Sora said, as she comforted her, "Mimi, it's okay. What were you scared about?"

"I… I… I…"

She kept speaking in loops, as Sora said, "Good grief. Mimi's malfunctioning…"

Mimi barked, angrily, "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

Sora covered her mouth and said, "Look, let's get on a taxi and head home. You need bed rest."

Mimi said, "Yeah. I do. I do. I do."

Sora called a cab, and a yellow cab drove by. Sora and Mimi placed the groceries in the trunk, as Sora and Mimi were in the back seat. Sora said, "To the Apartment complex in Tokyo, next to the Tennis Courts. The Gilded Lily on Strawberry."

The cabbie said, "You got it."

The taxi drove away, as Sora held Mimi, who was shivering in fear. Mimi then whispered, "Not now… Not now… Not now… Not now…"

She kept saying "_Not now…_", over and over again, as Sora grew completely worried, "Poor Mimi… I wonder what she was upset about. Did someone walk by, as Mimi knew of that person, before? I think I need to call _Tech Support_ and examine her. Whatever is going on, Mimi needs help. Could this be the reason why she came?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far away in a courtyard, at night, seven women were sitting in the gazebo, as they were viewing a picture of May, in her green and orange attire. One woman, a woman with glasses, long black hair, green eyes, a red top, D-cup breasts, and a black skirt, appeared at the gazebo, in a calm Japanese accent, "Ladies… any luck on finding the one called <em>Haruka<em>?"

_Imai Yuko (portrayed by Yumi Aiko)_

A small girl, about 5'2", in velvet red and blonde hair, red eyes, with a red dress, addressed to her, in a French accent, "Not that we know of, Miss Yuko. But I happen to see the one called Tachikawa. She ran away from me, after we warned her not to get involved. Hah! Fucking chicken."

_Leyda Rosebure (portrayed Audrey Belrose)_

Leyda said to the dark-skinned woman in a purple gown, black hair and red eyes, and an ample bust, "Inaba, how are things with you and Diane?"

Inaba nodded and smiled, while praying a bit.

_Inaba Prell (portrayed by Beli Lapran)_

Diane, a woman with dark skin, violet eyes, a DD-cup, and very long black hair, wearing an ocean blue tank top, said in a Spanish accent, "No signs of Haruka. But we're most unfortunate that Onigiri is dealt with, once and for all. I manage to succumb to the ruins of her castle… and I found _this_."

_Diane Karolyn (portrayed by Kyanna del Rio)_

She showed a tall piece of wall, with the mangled corpse of Chris McLean on it, hammered in his hands and legs, like he was crucified. She then said, "While Chris McLean was indeed a worthy cause, the _Moji Mikisa_ remains in turmoil, since the one called Haruka was the main vessel."

Annika, a girl with short blue hair, blue eyes, and a beige cream sweater, said in an Australian accent, "So that is, eh? We could very well hear the end of the AU Disasters, as we speak."

_Annika Neikirk (portrayed by Nikki Ann-Marie)_

Diane cracked her knuckles and said, "Still… I am most angered by this sudden growing of safe disasters, caused by "_Those who protect the Alternate Worlds"_. We almost failed to achieve our plan, before it started, when the Clouds of Titus loomed… But they were destroyed, somehow."

Inaba shook her head, as Annika said, "Maybe so… But I blame Onigiri, whoever she is, for ruining her plot, foiling our fun, and tried to start Armageddon."

Leyda barked, "Who the hell does she think she is? Armageddon. DON'T people have more fun, than the end of the world?"

The woman with blonde hair said, as she was with the other girl in pigtails, "Rest assured, she _tried_. But she failed, like _Akai Kado_, _Narue Android, Prussia, Melissa Hawthorne, Yolei Inoue, _and countless others that tried to extinguish the flames of the Heroes."

The girl added, "Mom's right. They tried and failed, but it's not like they'll ALL succeed, now would they?"

_Jamie Seise and her daughter, Tiffaney Amy (portrayed by Jessie & Tiffany Maye)_

A woman with dark skin and a curly brown afro, pale blue eyes, wearing a baby blue stewardess dress, said in a British accent, "There are a lot more, sewn on, in the prophecy of the _Moji Mikisa_. While the villains have died down, newer antagonists loom. And ladies, we're next."

_Bella Mortier (portrayed by Lola Rembrite)_

Bella continued, "While we have the green light to go in and take on Haruka, the chosen one, let us not forget who else has joined her, on this request."

She showed a picture of Yukino Miyazawa, who was in her uniform, back in Hokuei High. Bella stated, "While she is flat-chested, she has no hotness. But by the aura of her soul, she knows of… the _One_."

The girls whispered, in chants, "The _One_…"

Jamie said, "The _One… _meaning the chosen one. She will be the one to fix the worlds, preventing any more dangers."

Yuko added, "Precisely what we plan _not _to do."

Inaba gasped, as she was sad. Annika stated, "Preferably, we cannot let the girl ruin her fun, including the one that has accompanied her."

Jamie said, "Perhaps. Imai Yuko, please explain why you chose to extinguish _The One_."

Yuko said, as she brushed her hair with her hand, "You see… Haruka, as she is called, had extinguished evil, starting from Plas City, a town that disappeared, following the end of a summer snowstorm curse. She melted away Yolei Inoue, has freed Souichiro Arima, foiled Chitose Hibiya's whale scheme, stopped Prussia's control of her powers, and even stopped Tohru Honda's crusade of destruction… _twice_."

Leyda said, "So… You say that she is a threat to the mission?"

Diane roared, "NO! She is NEVER a threat! I will crush her like an ant!"

Leyda smirked, "You can't even crush a bean, whore."

Diane glared, "What was that, bitch?"

Yuko said, "You will do, _no such thing_! If Haruka falls, then her friends will hear wind of it and we'll be able to counter against them."

Tiffaney asked, "Friends?"

Inaba nodded, as Annika said, "Yes… She has the one called Yuki, in which she is considered a fri-."

Yuko said, "It's not just _Yuki_. You see, during the events in West Plaza, involving a giant robot pop idol and a huge man, fighting Akai Kado's demonic pervert, I learn that they have the same wavelengths are Haruka, through what they call it… _Friendship Power. _The ones I'm referring to is… _The Gang_."

Diane said, "Yes… The Gang."

Bella stated, "I was there, at the beach, when the rotund one protected Haruka, after the blonde bitchy one was shot in the arm. And in my estimation, _they _are a threat, as a whole."

Annika added, "Even Asahi Sakurai… who is the giant robot girl a la Gundam… or Power Rangers…"

Jamie said, "And the Kona Force, who protected a Robot Rebellion in Targus City… even a group of mercenaries prevented hell… after South Park and Miyagami City were badly damaged."

Bella continued, "Of course, not everyone is helpful and protective… There is but _one _person involved that made her this way, exterminating Onigiri, forever. During my travels, following the news of the success in West Plaza, I overheard a dark feeling, which had the same calm and dark waves, similar and equal to the _Congregated Control_. However, she is nowhere to be found. She could be… Haruka's teacher… in turn, she made Onigiri."

Diane growled, "Just once… I'd like to meet the girl."

Leyda added, "Well, for what it's worth, we manage to humiliate and tease and flirt with a Tai Kamiya, only to hunt down his love wife gynoid, and maybe siphon something out of her. All it did was make her into a quivering puddle of useless shit."

Tiffaney announced, "I was there with Mom. We saw her with another Love Wife, posing as a lesbian spouse."

She stated, "I can tell, since her eyes were electronic."

Bella thought, "Could _she _know Haruka, too?"

Yuko said, "Yes… Indeed… The Robotic Wife was with Haruka and Yuki, during the news, when Matt Ishida was arrested. It seems that _The_ _One _was helpful to save her."

Leyda, who smirked evilly, then concluded, "Yes… And you just saw her. No worries. We each hunt down anyone who knows the brat, Haruka, as long as they are wide open and separated. My sources tell me that something is about to go down… caused by us. Remember, the ones we know from Haruka… are targets for us."

Yuko added, "And once there, Haruka will be ours, for the taking."

Annika stated, "And when all of Haruka's friends are dealt with, we shall begin our task at our special job, which will make the _Moji Mikisa _uncontrollable that _we _shall rule it, with a sharp chest, sassy looks, and iron fists. We take her friends down, we take _her_."

They all cheered, "HO-AH!"

They suddenly materialized into bright energy clouds of their favorite colors and flew up into the night sky. They combined into a huge multi-colored cloud, and separated into eight streaming lights, heading into eight different directions.

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_It's time you knew. Meet the new antagonists in Season 6 – The Hunie Prism_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki appears in Chibi-Cutout form)

(Peter): Dude! Since when do we get the end part?

(Mizuki): Cucumber made us do the preview for the next chapter of "_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_". And, after Season Five, he's making us do the Chapter Previews for the entire season.

(Heather): Are you kidding? I need more lines.

(Mizuki): You will. Oh! Hi, we're…

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): The Gang!

(Mizuki): We met the new villains and new characters; we shall begin with new chapters of the sixth season.

(Peter): In the next chapter, continuing from the _Sora__**X**__Mimi_ arc, Sora tries to learn about Mimi's sudden _Ropponmatsu-esque _glitches, and we learn Phase One of the _Hunie Prism's _plan.

(Heather): Those girls have very hot bodies, but they're no match for _Friendship Power!_

(Peter): Dude, that's cold! Mizuki's WAAAAY hotter than those. But I cannot tell about the lights that they-.

(Mizuki): AHEM! Next time, on _Miyazawa & May…_

(Peter): In _Cucumber-Vision…_

(Heather): Shut up. "_Chapter 133 – Hunie Prism_".

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): お楽しみに! _Otanoshimini~! _(So stay tuned!)


	152. Hunie Prism

At The Gilded Lily, Sora placed a tired Mimi in bed, as she looked down in worry.

"Poor Mimi… I think something inside her made her crack. But why did she suddenly glitch? Wasn't she an advanced model, she said?"

She placed the covers over her chest and said, "Well, you get some rest, Mimi. Maybe you need repairs. Luckily, I know a guy that gives me the finest, yet most exotic, maintenance in the world. I'll call him and make an appointment for tomorrow."

She left, as she said, "I'll give him a call, and maybe we'll see what we can do about fixing the Love Wife Mimi Model… or whatever."

As she went to the phone, a blinding stream of light went past the apartment building. Mimi, who was out cold, was shaken in fear. She spoke in a robotic baritone, "Hunie… Hunie… Hunie…"

She powered down, as her eyes were still closed. An evil laugh was made, as the streaming light disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 133<br>Hunie Prism_**

* * *

><p>All around the world, the eight smoky streams of colored light flew all around, landing in any city they can find. And as luck would have, in a bad way, one of them arrived by North City, near AAW HQ. And also, another smoking stream landed by the Broken Shades Motel. They all traversed everywhere, landing in a different area, including cities that were undiscovered or weren't introduced. Imai Yuko's voice was in the silent heavens, as she and her 7 allies consumed the cities, as their own base of operations. Imai Yuko's smoke stream, a shade of mint green, surrounded a small area in Shibuya. Inaba Prell's lilac purple smoke, followed by Bella Mortier's baby blue vapor stream, entered the vast rural area called <em>Southeast Wonton<em>. North City's smoky presence was from Tiffaney Amy & Jamie Seise. Tiffaney had a bright milky pink and Jamie's was sherbet orange.

Meanwhile, the smoke from Leyda Rosebure entered The Broken Shades, in a velvet red aura. She spoke that May, the Hunie Prism's main target, was last located. She hid behind the shadows and waited, as Aya, May's friend, was watching out the window. She spoke, in a whispering echo, "Shades of color… so vile… versatile… and demonic… There is a disturbance in the worlds."

As Aya felt the presence of the Hunie Prism, Diane Karolyn's ocean blue stream appeared in The Gilded Lily, Sora's apartment complex. As for Annika Nenkirk, her beige cream smoky stream flew to F City, the home of Excel & Hyatt, and near the LSAAWS (_The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_), as her body materialized, becoming solid and whole. She then looked at a café, close by, and took a HELP WANTED sign from the window. Annika had to apply for a job as barista.

And with that, all 8 women, in separate areas, took over each city, without any hostile takeover or warlike action. They chose to stay incognito, only to find out where May is, in order to obtain her special powers, _or _to spy on her friends and allies, those who protect the _Chosen One_ or those who protect the _Moji Mikisa_. The Hunie Prism decided to lay low, until the time was right.

**XXXXX**

At AAW HQ, located close to North City, the scanners on the radar screen beeped green, as Kazuto watched on, confused over the mysterious women's presence. He and Yagi were rather confused, since the DNA tracker showed NO match of a villain in the AAW Criminal Files, matching any of the eight women.

Yagi said, "This is bad. The scanners detect a faint signal, and they are all present, without traces of life energy."

Kazuto remarked, "True. Do you think they are Onigiri's henchmen… vowing revenge on their fallen leader?"

Yagi said, "Maybe. My guess is that they want Tohru Honda revived, and stronger than ever. I have a bad feeling about this…"

She gasped, "1… 2… 3… 4… 5, 6, 7… 8?! NO! Eight unknown sources?!"

He scanned the monitor, as she cringed in fear, seeing eight of the Hunie Prism's auras and essences, in each territory they have landed in. Kazuto said, "Eight of them? It sure feels that way… They are all present… with some sort of mission. I just wish I know who they are."

"Iizuka! Locate one of them. Try _there_."

Kazuto pinpointed Leyda Rosebure's whereabouts and found visual display on her. She had her red and black hair, flowing to her waist, as she fluffed her skirt. Kazuto blushed and asked, "Wha… What the hell is that?"

Yagi was concerned… as she was glaring at her image, "I don't know… I think I know that woman from somewhere. Try another area."

He then focused on Southeast Wonton, and located Inaba and Bella, trying clothes on in a Wonton Mall. Kazuto started to get a nosebleed, as Yagi growled in anger, "Fuck! I don't care if they have tits the size of medicine balls!"

She slammed her hand on the table and barked, completely furious, "I don't care what it takes, but they must be stopped."

Kazuto said, "I don't think so. They look innocent."

Yagi barked, "Innocent?! What if they are demons from hell? What if they are aliens from outer space, unlike Nanase?"

"You're overreacting, again."

"I am **_NOT _**overreacting! I want to bring these fools… TO JUSTICE!"

She calmed down and said, "Iizuka, I'm going to ask Kanaka for permission to go and hunt these bitches. There are 8, remember that. But first, we take care of these two. Where are they located?"

Kazuto typed on the keyboard, as he viewed the location of Inaba and Bella's whereabouts. He then said that Southeast Wonton is the location. He also typed on the radar of the other 6 girls.

"Here are the locations – _F City, North City, Strawberry, the Broken Shades, Shibuya, and-_."

"WAIT! The Broken Shades?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Jumping Jack flashes on the Chrysler Building! That is where Nanase is! I know it's not the Narue Android. She's reformed. But still…"

She pondered, as Kazuto was completely aroused and confused, at the same time, "I just don't get it. Eight sexy women, in one Alternate World mess-up?"

He asked, "Suppose we need back-up for this?"

"Hmm… Good thinking, little buddy. The Gang may need some mission-busting. And as for the others, well, we'll see if we can stop _them_, once we finish in Southeast Wonton."

"Right. Let's hope for another performance, minus the whole "_Dark clouds consume the world_" sort of jazz."

Yagi said, as she went to see Kanaka, "You get the preparations ready. I'm going to see Kanaka."

She left the main room, as Kazuto started to type in the distress signals to The Gang, who, unfortunately, cannot be reached, at this time.  
><em>We'll explain that, at a later chapter.<em>

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at The Gilded Lily, Diane peered from behind a tree, as she was waiting for someone. She saw a man in a black suit, with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was holding a toolbox, as he buzzed in the door. He called that he was the maintenance man that Sora knew. The door buzzed in, as the man walked inside. As the door shut closed, Diane snuck by the directory on the wall and read the name of the person that let the man in.

"Sora Takenouchi… Sora Takenouchi? You mean she's the one that Tiffaney saw?" She growled, as she was confused.

She held her hands and cracked her knuckles. She then said, "Well… It looks as though the Love Wives have found a place to stay and be repaired. If any slip-ups, I'm going to dismantle you… _permanently_."

She then sneered, brushing her long black hair, "And so… _El plan comienza…_"

Inside the apartment, Mimi was wearing her bra and panties, as she was lying on the bed, with her stomach panel and chest panel open. The man used his hands to look inside her circuitry, looking for any flawed servo or OS. But all he found was soot in her gears. He said to Sora that she hasn't been cleaned in a while.

"Blame it on Tai… Uh, he's her husband; my ex."

The man said, "Well, does she experience some problems with her operating system, during her visit to you?"

Sora exclaimed, "As a matter of fact, she has been speaking in loops, she's been uncomfortable around the outside world, and she is often rude. Oh! Yeah. And she _did _mention a Leyda Rosebure."

"Who?"

"No one. That's what I thought, at first, but-."

He interrupted and said, "No need. Maybe I can scan her memory banks, in order to see what she has recorded."

Sora replied, "You can't do that. Her memories were wiped clean. After she dated my husband, Matt, she was traded with me, for Tai, and she had her memory reformatted. Mimi said that she didn't want to talk to me about it, but she didn't want to say anything."

"When was it?"

"Yesterday."

Sora then thought, "Huh? Didn't she say…"

_"Oh, it's a forgotten memory. By the time I was activated and functional, my memories were erased. But my personality remained."_

She growled, "Mimi's memories were erased, by the time she was activated. How would she know about me… and Leyda Rosebure?"

Sora asked the man, "Sir, I know you are my repairman, but is it possible that her memories are locked, blocked, cocked, and stocked?"

The man smacked the back of her head, as she rebooted. She said, "Thank you. What I was saying is… Are her memories locked in her CPU?"

The man said that it is possible, but he doesn't have the proper tools to hack into a Love Wife. But he said that he'll find a way. Sora bowed to him and said her thanks. The repairman then gave her the bill, which said $20. She said, "That's the last time I take a house call. They're so cheap."

She usually pays $35 in repairs. Sora showed the repairman out and said that he'll be needed again. He responded, "See you next Wednesday."

She shut the door, as she went to the bed, by a mended Mimi, who was still shut down. Sora then whispered to her, "Mimi… Please be okay. You can tell me, since we are friends. And friends don't keep secrets. Now, tell me."

She nudged at her chest and said, "Please? Say something. Anything?"

She was worried, since Mimi's body is lifeless. She then said, "Oh. Wait. Maybe her battery is low. Hang on."

She pulled out a cord from above her hip and plugged her in the wall socket. She then said, as she was sitting beside her, "Even if Haruka comes back later, I'm watching over you, and not leaving your side. Also, I think you should stay home, _away _from Tai… for your own safety. The Alternate Worlds, as Haruka told me, can be dangerous."

She stayed by Mimi, all night long. Unfortunately, Haruka and Hikari never returned to The Gilded Lily _or _The Broken Shades.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Broken Shades, Aya was packing up her things, as a knock on the door was made. She called to the person that the door was open, and she glowed in a dark aura, awaiting a visitor. Excel, a girl with long blonde hair and a green sweater and jeans, appeared by the door, shouting in glee, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAIL, HANAJIMA-SAMA!"<p>

Hyatt, a girl with pale skin and long blue hair, added, dressed in a red cardigan and white pants, "Aya-ppe… How are you doing?"

Aya growled, "Aya-ppe?!"

She responded, "I'm fine. I was just leaving the Broken Shades, for a while."

Excel asked, "Why? Excel is wondering where you are going?"

Aya said, "That makes sense. More importantly, why are you dressed to leave, as well?"

Excel said, as she held up her bag, with Menchi, her dog, in it, "Oh, this? Hatchan and I are going back to F City for a couple of days. Excel is lonesome and homesick, and she needed to go back to the old days of being an ACROSS agent, a multi-time part-timer, and a very lucky girl. Hatchan wanted fresh air, too…"

Excel then pouted, "Of course, after Rachel Moore and I broke up, life isn't worth living, in a lesbian love crush… over… NO! NO! NO! Excel has one person to love, kiss, and even have romantic endeavors, even if it _is _wrong, and that's to Lord Il Palazzo! Oh, Lord Il Palazzo, your Excel is coming home, to F City, and once the former territory of ACROSS, _twice_."

Hyatt asked, "So, where are you going?"

Aya said, "I'm coming with you. I should drop by my stomping grounds, after we leave on the same train."

"Eh?"

"You see, I'm going to Shibuya. It was where Ran Kotobuki and I first met. Of course, my days as a GAL ended, when the _Moji Mikisa_ came to pass… as does my engagement to Otohata-kun. So, I'm going to visit the old _109_ and see Otohata, again. Plus, the place may be under attack, now that Onigiri is gone… and a newer threat has been in place."

Excel winked, "Oh… You have a boyfriend?"

Aya barked, "Shut up! I don't!"

She added, "He's my fiancé."

Hyatt said, "But you said that you and Otohata broke up."

Aya bluntly said, "No… _THAT _was Chris McLean's fault. And with Tohru Honda gone forever, I can see him again… and maybe we'll have our wedding."

Excel nodded and said, "Perhaps you can have the wedding, there, as long as the cake is ready."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. More importantly, who's Ran Kotobuki?"

Aya packed up her stuff and said, "I'll tell you, on the way. In fact, since we met…"

She extended her hand and said, "I'm Aya Hoshino."

Excel shook her hand and said, "Excel's Excel."

Hyatt shook Aya's hand, but coughed up blood. Aya asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

Excel said, "Oh, forgive Hatchan. She is like that. But she'll break away from her death spells."

Aya patted her head and said, "Hang in there, Hatchan…"

Hyatt croaked, "Hyatt…"

Aya corrected herself, "Hyatt."

The girls left the Broken Shades, as Aya left a note for May.

_"Dear Haruka & Hikari,  
>I know you are busy, but I am leaving you, for the moment.<br>I'm going back to Shibuya, hopefully to shake off some inner demons I have, including the whole "Chris McLean ruined my fucking wedding ceremony" thing.  
>Anyway, forgive my anger. I shall return in four days.<br>With love, Aya.  
>P.S. – I'm expecting a package in the mail. DO NOT open it. It's MY package. Uh… You wouldn't understand, so, never mind. Still, if I'm not back, and it arrives, leave it by the door."<em>

* * *

><p>At Rosemary City, Percival, Eri, and our two little heroines arrived at the city, via a bus. They stepped out, as May smelled the fresh air. She said that it feels pristine and clean. Dawn, however, said that it smelled like bird poop.<p>

Eri stated, "This was where the fabled Angry Bird epidemic was made, long ago. The city was cursed, with _many _shocking moments. It was dubbed, _The Cursed Town_."

Percival said, as he walked with his assistant, "Of course, now and then, all the rumors you hear from this city are false. Most of which, there was the shocking tale, involving Sonic the Hedgehog, killing Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Robotnik, when he had demonic eyes, and blood dripping from his eyes, and-."

May and Dawn shriek, as Eri was furious.

**BONK!  
><strong>Eri scolded, "Do NOT scare the girls, sir!"

Percival, with a lump on his head, moaned, "I deserve that. But it's all true…"

Eri muttered, "Moron."

Dawn sobbed, "This city is pristine, but it is scary."

May said, "It's fine. But we won't run into many Angry Birds. Besides, we're off to Copycat House!"

Dawn sighed in relief, "Oh, good. I figured it would end badly, for the two of us."

She gasped and said, "Uh, I mean _four _of us."

Percival said, "Okay. But you girls need chaperones. Eri, you watch over the girls, while I make a phone call."

Eri nodded and said, "Affirmative."

She went to May & Dawn, as he called on his black cellphone. He called his boss in Feral Beauty HQ.

"Sir, Agent Gaynes reporting… I am with Haruka, and she _somehow _blew my cover, since she knew. Should I abort mission?"

Neptuneman responded, "Negative. Keep an eye on her. That is your job, Agent Gaynes. We are to know of her powers, and that is all. Nothing more, nothing less. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," he said, as he was upset, "I'll call you back, as soon as I have more Intel on Haruka."

But Neptuneman added, as Percival was on the phone that there was another disturbance, during his trip to Rosemary City. He then asked, "What should you do? I can't, since I am on a stakeout mission."

Neptuneman said, "I'll keep you posted, until we have more detail on these eight mysterious beings."

Percival said, "Eight?"

"Yes. And they are pretty hot, sexy, and dangerous. I'd watch your libido, if I were you."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. Very droll, sir."

He hung up, as he returned to the girls. He whispered to Eri, "Once we're done here, I want you to scan on a report of eight mysterious women, all around the AU."

Eri said, "I will. But first, I wanted to know this _Copycat House _that Haruka is delighted over."

They continued to walk, as May smiled, completely excited, "And now… another edition of _May's Expedition!_"

Percival groaned, as he said to the 4th wall, "End the chapter! Please?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Only now that Hunie Prism women have detained an area of their choice, May is far from their radar. May &amp; Dawn will experience the wonders of Copycat House, but is about to suffer it, in the most bizarre way.<br>Meanwhile, the heroes in the Moji Mikisa, including the AAW, are about to meet with the 8 sultry vixens, face-to-face.  
>And will Mimi Tachikawa wake up, about to tell about Leyda Rosebure to Sora Takenouchi?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Find out, in the next exciting chapter…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki appears in Chibi-Cutout form)

(Heather): So, how much do we get paid?

(Mizuki): About 200 Yen a word; 50 Yen a swear word; 100 Yen a fragment.

(Heather): Hey, we could be a yacht… and go fishing.

(Mizuki): Yeah, but I'm going, anyway.

(Peter): DUDE! You mean I could buy as much food as I can, for speaking too long? Please let me speak the entire _Chapter Preview_, babe! Please? Please?

(Mizuki): AAACK! You dumbass! Why didn't you tell us?

(Heather): Moron!

(Mizuki): Moron!

(Peter): Sorry…

(Mizuki): Hi. We're…

(Peter, Mizuki, & Heather): The Gang!

(Mizuki): Next episode, we visit Rosemary City and the Copycat House.

(Peter): Next episode, we visit Rosemary City and the Copycat House.

(Heather): What they said.

(Mizuki): Haruka, Hikari, Percival, and that blonde bimbo robot enter the area, with such bravery. They meet Duplica, a girl who is a friend of Satoshi, also known as Ash Ketchum!

(Peter): Satoshi! Also known as Ash Ketchum!

(Heather): Also known as Ash Ketchum!

(Mizuki): Okay, stop it! It's annoying!

(Peter): Okay, stop it!

(Heather): Okay, stop it!

(Mizuki): GUYS!

(Peter): GUYS!

(Heather): GUYS!

(Mizuki screams in anger)

(Peter): What? It _is _Copycat House.

(Heather): Isn't that what the episode is about?

(Mizuki, annoyed): NEVER FUCKING MIND!

(Heather): Next time, on _"Miyazawa & May"_…

(Peter): _"Chapter 134 –_ _Luke-Warm Copycat"._

(Mizuki): Next time, on _"Miyazawa & May" – "Chapter 134 – Luke-Warm Copycat"_.

(Peter): DUDE!

(Heather): HEY!

(Mizuki): SEE HOW _YOU _LIKE IT, IDIOTS!

(Peter, Mizuki, & Heather): _Otanoshimini~!_


	153. Luke-Warm Copycat

The bus arrived at Rosemary City, last time. May and Dawn were walking down the city, as Percival was watching on, in disgust.

"Welcome to _another _edition to _May's Expedition!_" May said, as she held her hands, like it was a camera, "In the deep cursed city of Rosemary City, May's Expedition is walking through the city, looking for vital signs of danger. The city is rumored for many curses, including the Angry Bird Epidemic."

Dawn then said, as she was walking in front of May, "And it looks like it is clean now, without all the pigs and birds, flying around."

Percival sighed, "Babysitting these kids reminds me… I need to retire and start a family with Farra. I know we're going to Copycat House, but this… This is nuts! Stuck with two twerps, heading to a place that is conveniently located in the middle of nowhere, and I'm stuck chaperoning these brats."

Eri said, "It _is _our main objective to protect Haruka. But I believe that Hikari wants her, even more, for protection-based issues."

He asked, "Such as?"

Eri replied, "She was helpful, when she and Haruka were fighting in Onigiri Tower."

Percival replied, "I really don't think it was her… looking closely at it. I mean, she had an adult body. What else could it been?"

Eri smiled and said, "I do not know… Maybe a transformation spell?"

May shouted, "WE'RE HERE!"

Percival cried, as he shoved Eri down, "GET DOWN!"

They ducked down, as May giggled, "Oh, you two. Must you become so cautious?"

Dawn smiled, "No need to worry. We're all friends, here…"

She extended her hand, as Percival stammered, "Uh… Uh…"

They arrived at Copycat House.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 134<br>Luke-Warm Copycat_**

* * *

><p>They appeared in the presence of a huge mansion, and it is painted in white.<p>

"UGH! What the hell is this?" Percival gasped.

He griped, "I never knew about Copycat House, but I don't get why it's a fucking mansion."

Eri barked, "Sir! Please tone your language, in front of Haruka and Hikari!"

He sighed, "Sorry. I'm just… Well, it's tense for me, since-."

May said, "Oh, it's fine. We're used to having Yuki or Aya making the swear words. Just, we never bother saying it, in front of everybody else…"

Dawn said, "Hey, Haruka! How about we head inside and see if it's open!"

They run in, through the entrance, as Eri asked, "Shall we, sir? Copycat House is like a nice castle."

Percival said, "Yes, of course. But keep an eye on _both _those girls. We cannot risk losing our target."

Eri nodded, "Yes, sir. Now engaging _Security Mode_…"

Percival covered her mouth and whispered, "Also, keep your modes silent…"

She explained, "Sorry. If you want me to turn down my volume, please ask."

He sighed in disgust, "Androids…"

He and Eri stepped inside, as May called to them, "Hey, hurry up!"

They walked into an empty theater, as a shadowy figure was watching them. Was it one of the Hunie Prism girls?

May whispered, "Inside the Copycat House, May's Expedition enters an abandoned theater, with a stage located in the middle. The place is closed to the public, mostly for renovations and paint jobs. Our sources say that it has been closed for 5 years!"

Eri said, "Actually, it has been old and rundown, for approximately 2 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days. The place has been rundown, through age, because no one bothered to fix up the entire place."

Percival added, "Plus, I don't get why your friend's friend would invite you to a place that is… banned by the Health Department?"

He stated, "LOOK AT IT! Cobwebs… old floorboards… chipped paint… even moths!"

Eri stated, "On the plus side, sir, the place has been well-made. The curtain has been treated well… and the stage floor is working well."

She stepped on the stage, as she tapped the floor, "See? Sturdy; even after nearly 3 years of being closed."

He said, "Are you sure you wanted to be up there?"

Dawn said, "She's fine. Whatever floats her boat. She's good at checking on stages."

May thought, "But still… Whatever happened to our guest?"

She asked the FBI agents, "Guys, do you think our friend is somewhere? He or she could be somewhere in this building."

Eri replied, "She's right. Our host appears to be missing."

Percival responded, "Then, I guess we'll take a look around. Eri, you watch over the girls, while I take a look around."

But as he turned around, he saw May, in her green bandana, orange uniform, and bushy eyebrows. She had the same hairstyle as May.

"Hello~!" She cheered, "I am Haruka~!"

He gasped in fright, as Eri shivered, "This does not compute!"

She looked at May, beside Dawn, and looked at the second May, in front of Percival. She processed, "How can there be _two _Harukas?"

He asked, "Who are you?"

May #2 said, as she winked, "I am Haruka! I am destined to be a Pokémon Coordinator!"

May barked, "Huh? I looked nothing like you!"

She thought, as she was angry, "It's _North Petalburg City_, all over again. Another imposter? Last time that happened, Team Rocket tried to steal my family's spotlight, as them."

She barked, "Just who are you, imposter?"

May #2 said, "Oh, I'm called Duplica. I am a master Mimic Superstar!"

May thought, "Huh?"

Percival thought, "Mimic Superstar?"

Eri asked, "Excuse me. But you do not look like her."

May said, "Yeah! Ash knew you well, and he said that-!"

"Ash? You mean Ash Ketchum?"

Haruka thought, "Huh? She knew of Satoshi?"

Haruka asked her, "You knew of him?"

"Do I?" Duplica said, as she switched costumes.

She was dressed as Dawn, right down to her black shirt and pink skirt. Dawn cried, "NO WAY!"

Duplica smiled, "No need to worry. It's all cool. I'm a nice girl, you guys. Anybody who is friends of Ash, are friends of mine."

May then cheered, "No way… Hikari, I mean, Duplica knows Ash!"

She and Dawn ran to Duplica and they gave her a hug. Duplica laughed, as she was hugged, "Ha, ha, ha, okay. Okay, I get it. I'm surprised that you two came, par request by Ash and his friends."

Percival was confused, as he barked, "Hold on! Just what the hell is going on here? How do you know this imposter?"

Eri bowed and said, "I concur. Is there a bond between Miss Duplica and the one called Ash Ketchum?"

Duplica said, as May & Dawn had no clue, "I think maybe I can tell you two, in my dressing room."

Eri asked, "Oh? You have a dressing room?"

"It's more of a costume room. Come on, and I'll show you."

She walked off, as May and Dawn followed, walking like her, all calm and fancy. Percival thought, "Strange. I never knew her step was so Mizuki Takase-like. I better keep a close eye on her… And her costume change was so bizarre! It's not grade school, you know!"

**XXXXX**

In a huge room, with wood paneling, Duplica showed the group her collection of costumes that she has, including people she knew. Percival asked, "Tell me… Do you know of my wife, Farra Stevens?"

Duplica then popped out of a clothing rack and said, wearing Farra's blue sweater and pants, with her hairstyle, and her bushy eyebrows, "Why, darling… I'm only trying to help The Gang out."

Eri said, "She mimics your wife perfectly."

Percival barked, "She doesn't even look like her! The eyebrows were a dead giveaway!"

Duplica said, as she was dressed as Eri, "Actually, they do not suspect them, from above. We are somewhat like sisters, or a reasonable facsimile thereof."

Eri responded, "To answer, having to become like sisters, or a copy of myself, is _not _considered being like blood relatives."

May said, "That is so cool!"

She and Dawn applauded, as Eri whispered, "This girl is weird…"

Duplica comes out, in her red blouse with a yellow star, and wearing blue jeans. She had blue hair, in pigtails. She then said, "I'm happy you four came here. Ash told me about you, when he came by to visit."

May said, "Of course. Percival was thrilled that you can mimic people."

Percival huffed, "Is it too late to file a lawsuit for identity theft?"

Eri replied, "It is."

Duplica said, "Yeah. The Copycat House has been successful, since Ash and his friends saved my lovely Ditto."

Eri asked, "A Ditto?"

May said, "Yeah. It's a cool Pokémon that can transform into any Pokémon, whether in battle."

She pulled out her Poké Ball and said, "Lemme show you!"

She brought out her Glaceon, as Duplica showed her Ditto, "Okay! Let's go, Ditto!"

Ditto appeared, and then Duplica said, "Ditto, show them your Transform!"

Ditto glowed white and molded into the shape of Glaceon. The light faded, and Ditto became a Glaceon, complete with blue mane, shiny eyes, and light ice blue skin. May & Dawn were thrilled, as Eri beeped, "Illogical! Pokémon like Ditto cannot transform into other Pokémon!"

Percival barked, "What do you expect? This is a Pokémon. _Anything _can happen, depending on who or what it is."

Dawn replied, "Of course. But only very rare few Pokémon can perform this move."

She pulled out her Poké Ball and said, "Hey, Duplica! Can you do Piplup?"

She brought Piplup out of her Poké Ball, as Piplup, a small blue penguin appeared, in front of Ditto. Ditto transformed, and became Ditto. Piplup was shocked, as Dawn laughed, clapping to Ditto, "That's amazing! What a wonderful trick!"

Percival groaned, "It's just a shape shifter…"

Eri responded, "It _does _turn into anot-."

"Shut up."

May and Dawn returned their Pokémon, as Duplica said, "Well, since you came, how about we take a look around the place."

She bowed to Percival, "Sir, how about you and the gynoid look around, while I show Haruka and Hikari the place."

Eri asked, "Question: How do you know what I am?"

Duplica responded, "Because… You speak robotic and Spock-like."

Eri huffed, "That is illogical!"

Percival covered her mouth and said, "Uh, thanks. We'll look around. However, make sure Haruka is safe in your supervision."

Duplica smiled, "You can count on me!"

Percival and Eri turned around, as Duplica smirked evilly, behind their backs.

**XXXXX**

Eri, looking at the costumes, then huffed, "I do not trust Duplica, at all."

Percival barked, "What are you talking about?"

Eri replied that Duplica knew of her, and she knew of May and Dawn's friend, Ash Ketchum. But what she didn't get is the fact that she liked them. He said that it's probably because Ash has many friends. She responded, "Logical. Friendship is power. Like your friends, The Gang, it is power."

Percival said, "Precisely why we're spying on Haruka, learning more of this hidden gift she has."

Eri asked him, "Incidentally, do you suppose that these costumes can change quickly, because she can change her wardrobe, very speedily?"

Percival pondered, as he thought, "Strange. Either this Duplica is a special girl… or she's _beyond _that. I better have a close eye on her… only during our visit, of course."

He asked, "Eri. I want you to look through the Archives on a _Duplica_. I think she may be an alias (One hopes)."

Eri nodded, "Affirmative. Now scanning FBI Archives…"

As she was scanning, a creature was walking up the rafters, viewing the two agents. It snickered, as it dashed away.

**XXXXX**

At a small house, meanwhile, a boy with dark skin and glasses was on the phone with Kazuto Iizuka.

He said, "It's an honor to team with AAW agents. Though, I never knew there was a disturbance, going on."

Kazuto said, "Kanaka gave us the info on these eight disturbances. She said that they are corrupt. But most of our agents are busy, disabled, and/or unavailable. That is why I hired you three."

Cameron said, "Yes. I will. As a matter of fact, we tried to help Tohru Honda break free, in the beginning, but she was too much. I still had nightmares of those dead bodies, all around our base. Luckily, Mike, Zoey, and I survived. But let's promise that we can stop them!"

Kazuto replied, "Good call. Kanaka gave us the green light to go to Southwest Wonton."

"Don't you mean _Southeast_ Wonton?"

"Right. I get those confused…"

Cameron nodded and smiled, "You can count on us. We'll meet you by Southeast Wonton, in a couple. Depending our survival rate, we'll make it."

Kazuto smiled and said, as he saluted, "You have your orders, and our permission. Move out, soldier."

He hung up, as Yagi said, "Did you find leads?"

Kazuto remarked, "Well, I managed to recruit _those _who sided with a faction called _The Resistance_. They are members of the Good Teens. Well, actually, surviving members. I had a word with their leader, Cameron Wilkins."

Yagi complained, "WHAT? Those guys are amateurs! We can't side with those guys!"

"The Gang was dubbed amateurs, when _they _started."

"Point taken."

"I didn't make one."

"Then make with the point." Yagi said, in a tone, a la Joe Friday.

Kazuto responded, "Yes. And if we don't?"

"We could see a city going to flames. Nothing but the facts, Tuesday-. I mean, Iizuka."

They both nodded at each other. And then they left the office.

At the small house, Cameron hung up the phone. A girl with red hair and a red top appeared, as she said, "Hey, Cam. Who was it?"

Cameron said, "The Alliance Across the World. They hired us to assist in Southeast Wonton."

Zoey gasped, "Southeast Wonton? I've heard of this place!"

"You have?"

"No… But Mike does… Or, for that matter, _Vito _does. He told me that Vito had to please ladies in Wonton. It happened, when he sucked up to those floozies… during our trip there. I'm beginning to think he's a womanizer, that Mike."

"Zoey, it's obviously a mistake!"

"It is?"

"Gosh, yes. Mike became Vito, when his shirt was ripped off. My guess is that, when walking by, he hit a snag in his shirt and ripped it off his body; thereby triggering his personality of Vito. But that's impossible, since the AU Fusion can summon his personalities. And he had them erased, recently…"

Zoey giggled and said, "Oh… How could I be so _dumb_? I forgot that he has split personalities… Oh, sorry. _Had _split personalities. But I shudder about… _him_."

Cameron shivered, "Don't remind me… This _Mal _guy was scary. But luckily, Mike found a way to detain him."

She smiled, "I guess you're right. I mean, Mike and I _were _the finalists in Total Drama All-Stars, and he won… and we kissed. Plus, your injuries have healed up."

He moaned, "Yeah… But I swore off the bubble. But that was in case, because, the falling rocks really crushed me. I'm better off being a winner in Season 4. Good for me. With some of the money I had left, after splitting it 13 ways, I had the bubble refilled, just in case."

_Cameron is the OFFICIAL winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island; Mike is the OFFICIAL winner of Total Drama All-Stars  
>(Lightning and Zoey were the Alternate winners, respectively)<em>

He thought, "Hmm… That reminds me, I wonder whatever happened to Lightning…"

Mike, a boy with dark skin, spiky black hair, and a blue shirt, was walking by, overhearing Zoey & Cameron, "Hey, guys. What did I miss?"

"Mike! Good to see you!" Cameron said, "AAW hired us. We got a job in Southeast Wonton. Something about a disturbance in the city."

Mike smiled, "Really? Man, how long was it that we waited for the chance of a lifetime, to reform the Good Teens?"

Zoey huffed, "Mike… We're disbanded. We _have _been, since Tohru Honda was around."

Mike pouted, "Oh."

Cameron said, "But Tohru's dead, and Hanajima's gone. She owed us our lives, after the huge battle. So now, it's our turn. We'll need all _seven _of us to fight!"

Mike asked, "Seven?"

She answered, "Yeah. You and your _friends_. Sorry. OH! I forgot… Sorry, again…"

Mike smiled, "Oh, good. But just so we're clear… NO Mal! Besides, they're not gone, for good. I can summon them, at any time, since we are of one being – _me_."

He thought, "Which reminds me… I have to get rid of them."

They extended their hands and cheered, "GO, GOOD TEENS!"

**XXXXX**

At Copycat House, May and Dawn entered a small dark room, as Duplica said, "Make yourself comfortable."

May whispered, "This is dark, Hikari…"

Dawn whimpered, "Yeah. Did she say to make ourselves comfortable? In my opinion, it's scary… and there's NO furniture."

She stated, "I can see through the night. I _am _Hanajima's dark student… and the master of her arts."

May said, "Oh, right. I forgot. Can you make it shine light?"

Dawn refuted, "I'm afraid that's _your _department, Haruka. You have the powers the shine, right?"

May cried, "Yeah, but not in front of people I know or don't know! If I do that, Duplica may get wise!"

Dawn said, "It's fine. Then you will have to follow _me_, then."

May sobbed, "I wanna go home."

The door slammed shut, as May shrieked, "Is this some sort of joke? I WANT OUT!"

Dawn whispered, "No need to worry. We know our way through. Grab my hand."

In the pitch black darkness, Dawn grabbed a hand. However, May asked, "Where are you?"

Dawn said, "I'm right here. Stay by me and hold on tight."

May said, as she was scared, "Uh… Hikari? I'm not holding onto you."

Dawn asked, "What? But you're with me, holding my-. Hold on… You wear gloves! Since when do you wear-? Plastic gloves?"

The light turned on, as Dawn was in the presence of Duplica. She was in a nurse's uniform, holding up a syringe. Dawn gasped, "DUPLICA?!"

Duplica whispered, "Time for your shot, young one."

Dawn tried to break free, but Duplica put the needle into her neck. Dawn screamed, "OW! What was that for?"

Duplica said, as she let go, "Now, to find your friend."

Dawn chased after her, but she couldn't move. She dropped to her knees, as her legs lost feeling.

"Damn it! My legs! Haruka! RUN! RUN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She cried.

May called, as she was on the other side, "Hikari? What happened?"

Dawn fell, as her arms and waist stopped moving. She croaked, "Haruka… Help me…"

"Hikari! Hang on! I'll get help!"

"NO! Haruka! Get away from Dupli-."

She froze, as her body was limp. A figure carried Dawn's body away, as May continued to look around. Duplica found her and asked, "Looking for something?"

May said, "Yes. Hikari. She was in trouble. Is she here?"

Duplica said, holding up a syringe, "You must take a shot, first. And then, I'll take you there."

May gasped, "URK! A NEEDLE?"

She shrieked, as Percival heard her screams. He gasped, "Eri! Hold that thought! Haruka is in danger!"

Eri beeped, "Illogical. Unable to answer, during processing…"

Percival sighed, "Oh, brother…"

Back in the mysterious room, May fainted. Duplica put the syringe into her neck and said, "We can't be so sure. Seriously, is she afraid of needles?"

She carried the unconscious May away to another room.

**XXXXX**

In a small dark room, May and Dawn were placed on a table, still frozen stiff, lying straight. Duplica said, "All goes according to plan, master…"

A boy with brown hair and glasses, wearing a white shirt and green pants, appeared, along with a dark grey animal, with red fur on the top. It was his Zorua. It jumped down and snickered.

Duplica said to him, "Sir, we shall begin with the Copycat Cloner. Our Copycats will be perfect to fool those Feral Beauty agents."

Luke responded, "Yes. And who knew that these two ladies knew of Ash, the same guy that helped me with my movie career? But now, I can use them to fool these nosey agents. Zorua was nice enough to watch them, only to learn that these two are under supervision. But not anymore. They'll be fooled by my creations."

Duplica asked, "To what purpose shall we do with them, master?"

Luke said, "Well, since they knew Ash, I'll spare them… as garbage. Once we have their DNA into our Copycats, they won't know the difference."

May and Dawn were connected to wires, as they were still motionless. The computers scanned their DNA, as it began to draw exact figures of the girls. Duplica said that the clones are about to be produced. Luke said to Zorua to start the machine. It jumped up and started to run in a treadmill. Ditto transformed, as well, as Zorua, as they were running together. Luke said that it'll increase speed and time. They continued to run, as bright green lights shone at the helpless girls. On the other side of the room, two figures were generating into human bodies. They both formed a similar copy of May & Dawn, down to their clothing and facial features. Luke then said, "Okay, Duplica. Power on."

She opened the star on her blouse and began to press buttons inside her. She had chrome metal parts, and has LED lights in her. It was an android of Duplica.

Duplica beeped, "Now activating Copycat data…"

May and Dawn Copycats awoke, as they stood in place. Dawn Copycat said, "I am Hikari. I am very delighted to meet you."

May Copycat spoke, "I am Haruka. Welcome to my fun!"

Luke giggled, "NOW! Now we can have _our_ fun!"

Duplica blushed, as she held Luke by the arms and said, "Oh, darling… You are such an evil genius."

They kissed each other, as May Copycat asked him, "Master… What shall we do with _them_?"

She was pointing at the _real _May & Dawn. Luke addressed that they are to be tossed away. The serum that they were injected with is on a permanent hold, meaning that they are no longer needed in this world. May Copycat obliged, as Luke added, "After that, tossing these useless corpses, return to the Feral Agents you see there… and _do not _mention your true purposes. You shall act as your own selves, with the real Haruka & Hikari's memories inside you."

Dawn Copycat said, "Understood."

Both Copycats carried the human counterparts outside, and then they threw them into a nearby dumpster. May Copycat then said, as she closed the dumpster's lid, "Rest in peace… inferior humans."

Dawn Copycat said, "And with them, dead and forgotten, we shall take their place."

The Copies walked together, laughing evilly, as May and Dawn were shut inside the dumpster, motionless and immovable. Technically, they are still alive, but Luke & Duplica used a paralyzing serum that would render the victim's body useless for years. But May & Dawn's bodies were small and petite. They figured that they'd die, already.  
>Luke &amp; Duplica's plan came to perfection. May and Dawn are dead.<p>

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back inside, Eri was still processing on Duplica. May then appeared and said, "Miss Eri, Mister Gaynes! Hikari and I have to go now!"

Percival said, "Oh, okay. Sure."

She and Dawn, the Copycat Clones, walked by Percival, as Eri said, "I'm trying, but it's so hard to find the name _Duplica_."

Percival said, "Don't worry. It'll show up on the Intel."

They left Copycat House, as Duplica was watching in the shadows, whispering to her clones, "Haruka… Hikari… Go forth and achieve domination. Clones shall rule the world."

She cackled evilly, as thunder started to boom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Southeast Wonton, Kazuto &amp; Yagi arrived in the city, waiting for Cameron, Mike, &amp; Zoey. Yagi said, "While we wait… Let's search the area and find our evil women."<p>

Kazuto said, "Right. But only because… We need help. The Gang is of no help, and the rest of the AAW has gone to a leave of absence."

Yagi replied, "Well, whatever ale's us, we got this, in the bag. We _are _A-Class agents, after all."

They continued to patrol, as a figure was watching on, in a British accent, "So, the heroes came to play. No matter, dears. Hunie Prism is for glory."

Bella turned to Inaba and asked her if she's ready. Inaba nodded and smiled. Bella then signaled to her to stay behind her. They started to run off, tailing the AAW Agents. Could they be planning a sneak attack?

**XXXXX**

In a local federal prison, moments later, Cameron and Zoey were walking down the halls, as Mike explained, "It won't be easy, guys… Mal knew of a guy, who once tried to ruin Chris McLean's fun. He met him in Juvie, likewise me. Long story, but I'll explain it, later."

Cameron asked, as he was scared, "Well… So we are clear, are you sure we can trust him?"

Zoey said, "Why not? He's a cool guy! _And _he destroyed Chris McLean's property, through hatred and evil! This will be great! At last, someone we know, who is _not _a Good Teen or Antagony… who knows us well."

A huge security guard, in black and red, said, "Here you go, kids. Prisoner #24602."

Cameron asked, "Uh, don't you mean Prisoner #24601?"

The guard barked, as his huge red butt hurled up, "OOOOOOOOH! Aren't WE so cliché? 2-4-6-0-1 HAS BEEN TAKEN ALREADY! We NOW HAVE _2-4-6-0-2-ooh~! _Besides, 24601 is SO boring."

Zoey said, "Sorry."

The Red Guy barked, "DON'T BE! You came to see him… now make your request, by order of AAW. Your boss gave me the _papers~._"

The Good Teens requested help from someone who hated Chris McLean, only to help in this heinous invasion of the Hunie Prism. Who was the person Kanaka Nanase referred to? Will he be helpful?

The Red Guy called to the prisoner, scrawling skulls with his knife, "Hey, MOHAWK! You have _visitors~_. You got 20 minutes!"

A boy in a green Mohawk and an orange prison uniform appeared, as he looked at the three.

He glared, "Mike…"

Mike smiled nervously, "Long time, no see, Duncan."

_Total Drama's Duncan_

Duncan said, "I see you guys came to visit."

Cameron said, "More than that. We need your help."

Duncan barked, "ON WHAT GROUNDS? Is it about my dead ex-girlfriend, Courtney, or my Goth Girl ex-girlfriend, Gwen? If it is… Do they miss me?"

Cameron said, as he shook his head, "No, Duncan. We need you on an expertise mission to Southeast Wonton. News has it that mysterious beings have invaded the city. Will you help us?"

Duncan pondered, as he replied, "Hmm… What's in it for me?"

Zoey and Mike looked at each other, as Cameron sighed, "I hate negotiations."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p>The Red Guy said to the 4th wall, "Hello, it's meeee… The Red Guy! Oh, Mr. Cucumber… WHERE'S MY PAYCHECK? Six seasons… and all ME! That's what's best for business… in a fanfiction way."<p>

He chuckled, as he left the stage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki appears in Chibi-Cutout form)

(Peter): Dudes! We're…

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): The Gang!

(Heather): We now begin the Hunie Prism's battles, in the next chapter, beginning with sassy Brit, Bella Mortier, and the silent Indian, Inaba Prell.

(Mizuki): I think you mean _Hindu_?

(Heather): Gang don't discriminate! And Inaba _is _from India.

(Peter): I'm not going there.

(Heather): Eh?

(Peter): Don't ask me!

(Mizuki): And while the AAW and the Good Teens help fight off in Southeast Wonton, what will happen in Shibuya, involving Aya Hoshino?

(Peter): Is anybody going to tell her that Hikari is in the dumpster?

(Mizuki): That's drama for you. They'll be back.

(Heather): Excel & Hyatt leave to F City, Hoshino heads to Shibuya, and AAW returns to Wonton, for some Hunie Prism battle! This is gonna be sick! SICK, as in AWESOME!

(Peter): Next time, _"Chapter 135 – Evil Girl Power (Part 1)"_!

(Mizuki): _"Wonton Battle"_!

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): _Otanoshimini~!_


	154. Evil Girl Power (Part 1)

At a federal prison, Zoey, Mike, & Cameron were talking to Duncan, about a disturbance in Southeast Wonton, where Inaba & Bella of the Hunie Prism is located, and they had no clue about it. Duncan nodded in agreement, as he said that he'll join. This is only because it's for once, since he's not a nice guy.

"Have you forgotten that Chris McLean is dead? And how I destroyed his summer cottage?" He laughed.

Mike asked, "You mean a mansion?"

"Whatever! I'm okay with joining you, but I cannot dare to be a nice do-gooder. Besides, prison is for the best."

Cameron said, "Not really. You destroy McLean's huge house, which is punishable by law."

Zoey stated, "Look! We're not friends and all, even though you were helpful in Season 5, but if we succeed, maybe the AAW can give you a pardon, or a lighter sentence."

Duncan growled, as he gave up, "Fine… So… Southeast Wonton? Isn't that the place where they are most famous for Wonton Soup?"

They asked, "Huh?"

Duncan explained, "Back when Courtney and I dated, before I dated Gwen, this city was known for soup, by the bowlful. Courtney never had any. She has a thing for green broth. It's a bit thick, like jelly."

Cameron gasped, "Of course… Courtney hates green jelly."

He said, "I'll join, but you make _one _favor to me, as long as it's cooperative by your AAW screws."

Mike said, "What are your demands?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 135<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 1)  
>Wonton Battle<em>**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Southeast Wonton, Yagi &amp; Iizuki were waiting by the main gate. Yagi drank a small can of soda, as Kazuto was nervous.<p>

"This stinks… Why are we patrolling the city, just for the hell of it?" He cringed.

She explained, "Eight disturbances, Iizuka. And we cannot overlook everything in these worlds. We start here, and move on. And with the Good Teens, we'll be able to control this city, retaining its peace."

He agreed. He then said that it could be a dangerous mission, since they've faced Tohru Honda _and _Narue Android. She stated that it'll be fine. She then ordered the plan. They must patrol the northern area of the city, while The Good Teens and Duncan would take the southern area of the city.

Yagi said, "If any disturbances going on, we check it out."

Kazuto replied, "Right. How do we know about the signs of disaster?"

A voice said, "What about a dark aura in a part of a city?"

Yagi nodded, "Yeah! You make a great point!"

Kazuto shivered, "UH… I didn't…"

Zoey said, "But I did. Sorry."

Yagi saluted to them, as she said, "Welcome. We were expecting you… but not _him_."

Duncan huffed, "Pfft! Whatever. I'm only here for moral support… and hopefully for a reduced sentence, for destroying a bad man's summer home."

Mike added, "He's right. We were all there."

Yagi barked, "NO DICE! Assistance or not, we WON'T reduce your sentence. Granted that you destroyed Chris's summer _mansion_, but _destruction of property_ is still a bookable offense."

"At least I wasn't the one who made his life a living hell, _Mal!_"

Mike stated, "Hello? Mal's gone… forever. I can still summon them, except him."

Cameron stated, "Well, it's a possibility. Since you erased Mal, someone in the AUs may try to revive him… _including _your personalities."

Yagi said, "And that is why we need you four. We need your expert planning, since you carried the weight of heroism, in the rebellion against Chris McLean and his minions."

Kazuto stated, "And when you said that disturbances are there, via an aura, that is _pretty good _help."

Cameron explained, "Well, it's not much to explain. Zoey made a strong point about it. For those who are blessed with kindness and all-good, sometimes you sense that there may be danger, within our distance. Look over there…"

He pointed at the Northwestern area of the city, "This city is known for soup, namely because it's called Wonton. If you concentrate hard enough, you'll notice some ghostly afterimages of the city, to which is brought in, by the target we're looking for."

Kazuto squinted his eyes and viewed a dark black shadow, hovering over a part of the city. He said, "He's right."

Duncan said, "Well, what say we beat them up?"

Yagi addressed to him, "I suggest _not_. There's trouble and evil, all around, and we have to stay on our toes… making sure that this evil force cannot succeed. Charging at them, using brute force, is a 100% chance that you'd get killed."

Duncan barked, "If it's Onigiri, she'll pay for killing my ex-girlfriend! Which is what I _would _say, but I could care less, since she and I were falling apart!"

He thought, "Aw, man… Why did I bring that up?"

Mike said, "Duncan, face facts. Tohru Honda, or Onigiri, is dead… and it won't bring Courtney back. We were there, when we saw the carnage."

Kazuto remarked, "We'll discuss memories to live on, later. Right now… we have a mission to perform."

They walked together, as Mike said, "You know, whoever these guys are, they _could _be very hostile. I can try to use Svetlana or Vito for this one."

Kazuto asked, "Yeah, didn't you say you were cured of your _Multiple-Personality Disorder_?"

Mike laughed, "Yeah, I am. But in the AUs, I can summon them, like in that card game."

* * *

><p>Mike was in a confessional, as he said, "Okay, I <em>am <em>no longer in control of my personalities, after Tohru Honda was defeated again, and Saki Hanajima is no longer in existence, she _did _gave me the way to control my inner characters. So, next time I use Chester, or Vito, or Manitoba, or Svetlana, I can try to summon them. She _did _lock away Mal, right before she disappeared."

Scene switches to Cucumber, in the confessional, as he said, "Readers, that was a special _Confessional Break, _during the story, for _any _of the _Total Drama _characters, alive or otherwise. It's unlimited, but they can feel free to use it, if any."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the part of the city, Inaba Prell held her hand high and produced a huge shower of roses and lilies, pouring all over the street. Bella appeared and shot ice into the flowers, turning them into mulch and slush. Bella responded, "That's what we call Girl Power."<p>

Inaba nodded, as she bowed. Bella then said, "Come with me. You and I are in need of assistance, since we are squaring off against very picky intruders."

She pointed at the direction of where the heroes are heading, and she said that they must use full power, only to execute them. Inaba bowed and winked. Bella then said to hide in the bushes and wait for her signal. Inaba does, as she hid behind the bushes, close by. Bella smirked, as she waited.

"It won't be long. Once the Hunie Prism ousts these losers, we'll be sitting pretty, in our attempts at global domination… something that Tohru Honda and Chris McLean failed to achieve."

The group arrived, as they saw an area, surrounded by mulch and slush. Cameron examined the debris, as he thought, "Intriguing… It's like they were grown, but killed instantly."

Zoey whispered, "Oh, dear."

Yagi asked, "What happened here?"

Kazuto said, "Lily petals. All killed by wintery discontent. This could be the work of one of those disturbances, located here."

Yagi replied, "There may be others. I had the go-ahead from Kanaka, and she's contacting The Gang, as we speak. They should arrive to help here. But afterwards, they return to North City, for the next area."

Zoey asked, "So, you know The Gang?"

"We know Percival Gaynes." Mike said.

Duncan said, "Not much on rock music, per se. I like a little gang-banging music."

Kazuto smiled, "Seriously, you should. And as for Percival, he was with us, for a while. But we still have the five members he left us."

Duncan replied, "So, how did he quit?"

Yagi said, "Promoted. He got called away…"

She thought, "No one must know about Agent Gaynes' FBI title; not even a former juvie, gone convict."

Yagi instigated, "Iizuka, you and I will take this side, with the rose petals. Cam, you and your entourage take the lily trail."

She pointed down at the trail and said, "In my opinion, there are two paths, leading to two of these mysterious youths. And some of the petals are still fresh."

Kazuto said, "It's not fair, if we split up at 4 and 2. We'll take the convict guy."

Duncan barked, "I! Have! A NAME!"

He sighed, as Cameron said, "We'll be fine. You go on ahead, while we take the lily path."

They split up, as the AAW Agents and Duncan walk down the rose path.

* * *

><p>Duncan was at the confessional, and he said, "Man! Stuck with these two that I don't know of! This beats juvie… or jail… depending."<p>

Cut to Yagi, who was in the confessional, and she said, "For the record, we were just doing our job. Duncan needs protection, since the refugee camp was in shambles, following the death of Byakuya Kuchiki. And then there's the moment in Miyagami City and Kenran City. Kenran girls were dolls, as well, and that city was quarantined, indefinitely. Damn that Kanade Jinguji!"

* * *

><p>Kazuto walked to a small shack, with three men in white, killed by thorns in their chests. He gasped, "Uh, guys… I think we found our victims."<p>

Yagi whispered, "Holy botanist on a solo in Carnegie Hall! Poisonous Rose thorns, perhaps?"

Duncan replied, "No. It's got to be something that I learned from juvie. Let's see… Oh, I get it. The EXTRA RARE Acid Rose. It's said that its thorns are instant kills, like a scorpion."

Kazuto gasped, "Scorpion tips?"

Yagi said, as she plucked some thorns off, with a pair of tweezers, and put it in a plastic bag, "Interesting. Mizuki should examine this, once she is feeling better. But moreover, this could be a clue. Someone is trying to kill someone, in this city."

Duncan asked, "Hey, not to be rude, but do you think it has something to do with these mysterious beings?"

Yagi said, "Duh."

He replied, "Well, what about over there?"

He pointed at a huge park, with a flowing baby blue aura, hovering in the sky. Yagi whispered, "Son of a bitch."

She said, "It's stronger than the dark aura we encountered. Duncan, stay by Iizuka. Follow me."

She walked to the area, as Kazuto whispered, "Why are we going there?"

Yagi barked, "NO time! DO NOT question our mission! Plus, I believe we'll meet Miss Troublemaker. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Duncan asked, "Uh, do they usually say that, like it's a bad thing?"

* * *

><p>Duncan was in the confessional, as he said, "For the record, when they say "<em>I've got a bad feeling about this<em>", it usually means that all signs point to danger. Yep. It's like that in the movies."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cameron, Mike, &amp; Zoey walked down the lily-soaked path, with a faint lilac purple hue, surrounding few of the flowers and its mulched-up debris.<p>

Mike said, "This is bad. Cam, the flowers are started to pulsate."

Cameron replied, "We keep walking. I'll bet that every footstep we take, we draw closer to the source. The flowers glowing mean one thing: _alien powers._ I would say _toxic waste_, but it leaves a blinding green pulse."

Zoey nodded, "And I suppose some of the flowers are still alive."

Two lilies rose up and grew teeth from their petals. Cameron's suspicions were 50-50 correct. Bella and Inaba's flower hell was alive, and was about to strike. One flower crept behind the trio, as Mike asked, "Hey, you feel like you're being watched?"

Zoey said, "No."

Mike replied, "It's almost feels like it, since-."

The flower lunged at Mike, biting his shoulder. He screamed in pain, as the flower's teeth continued to gnaw on him. Zoey gasped, and then grabbed a stick of wood and swatted the flower off. Mike moaned, as he groaned, holding his shoulder, "Man… This is more painful than Season 4…"

Zoey sobbed, "Oh, Mike! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Man. What on earth was that? That was deadly."

Cameron said, "_Lilium Platyphyllum_… This is one rare breed… one with fangs."

Mike moaned, "I… I think I'm bleeding…"

His shoulder was bleeding, lightly, as Zoey placed a bandage on his wound. Mike said, "Thanks. OW! It hurts…"

Cameron replied, "I don't know how this is happening, but a livestock of lilies and roses, attacking innocent victims, and a dark blue aura that is located in the heart of Southeast Wonton… It's possible that we may be set up. Zoey, you and Mike stay behind me…"

He thought, "It's times like this I wish I had my bubble with me."

* * *

><p>Cameron was in the confessional.<p>

(Cameron): Well, I see that this mission is getting weirder, since Camp Wawanakwa, before it sank to the ground.

* * *

><p>Cameron was confused, as Mike's mind was acting up.<p>

Inside his mind, four of his alter-egos, salvaged from Mike's recent battle with Mal, were playing cards. Manitoba Smith, a boy who looks like Mike, but with an adventurer's hat on, said, "I don't know, mate. Mal could come back, soon… We _did _finish him off."

Chester huffed, "Yeah? I wish I didn't have to be his slave again… and I didn't have to walk, a lot."

Svetlana, Mike but with a female face, said in a Russian accent, "Well, if I had to create butter again, I'd go crazy."

Manitoba said, "Look, it's easy. Mike's been going through hard times, since he won the million dollars, without our help. Kid's got heart, I'll say that."

Vito, Mike but with slick hair, a gold chain, and is shirtless, was screaming in pain, "AAH!"

They saw his left shoulder, with teeth marks. Chester gagged, "AAH! That is disgusting!"

Vito cried, "Yo, Mike's in danger! That guy just got bit by my ex-girlfriend's corsage."

Svetlana shouted, "I don't care if we _are _banished from his mind. He needs our help!"

Manitoba said, "No. I'm afraid that the only way out of this is… We need to harvest inside another body, and only then, Mike will heal up."

Chester shouted, "That's crazy, you little whippersnapper!"

Vito said, "Hey, he makes a strong point! And besides, Mike hasn't summoned us, just yet."

Manitoba replied, "Indeed. But the Malevolent One… He could return. Once Mike sees us, next chance he gets, we'll have a meeting. But first… Which one of the people we know can we use?"

Chester barked, "Anyone, but those whiners in AAW. I'm tired of their reckless monkeyshines!"

Svetlana replied, "I heard about West Plaza… It'll be great to whip Asahi Sakurai into shape, thanks to Svetlana's gold medal performances!"

Manitoba said, "Hmm… Female or Male… We're okay with bunking in with anybody, but… Vito may be a problem."

Vito replied, "This is a tough choice…"

Back outside his mind, Mike then said, "I wonder when backup will arrive. Yagi and Kazuto said that help is on the way."

Cameron said, "Well, we _are _the only ones left, after Tohru Honda ousted the entire factions. Plus, I'm a little shaken, after the recent battle."

Zoey said, "And no word on B and Dawn's status. Could they have been scrapped?"

Cameron said, "We'll ask Percival, the minute we get the chance. After all, he owed us a debt of gratitude, after Onigiri was finished, and Hanajima left us."

Zoey replied, "You got that right. These worlds can be messed up, but danger always looms in any direction, around the corner."

Inaba, from behind the shadows, watched on, seeing Mike. She nodded and crept off, behind the trio.

Yagi and Kazuto, meanwhile, arrived at the park, as Yagi called on the megaphone, "ATTENTION, MYSTERIOUS CREEP! This is an AAW Bulletin! Come out with your hands in the air, and do not wave them like you just don't care! You're under arrest!"

Duncan chuckled, "Nice one."

**BONK!  
><strong>Yagi bonked his head with the megaphone. "Shut up."

She called out, "This is your first and last warning! Come out, or we'll use force!"

Kazuto called out, "Yeah! And be you friend or foe?"

Yagi huffed, "Hello! Foe, Iizuka? Obviously this being is corrupt."

Bella said, "Indeed, I am."

She stepped out, in her baby blue uniform. She then smirked, "So, I was expecting two… but I never knew there were _six _of you."

Duncan gasped, "Whoa… She's hot…"

Kazuto cringed, "No… She's awesome. But, I have a girlfriend…"

Yagi barked, "Who the hell are you?"

Bella said, as she bowed to them, "I am Bella Mortier, a stewardess from London, England. I happen to be on holiday here, after my sudden stressful trip to San Francisco."

Yagi asked, "Then, may I have a moment of your time, please? Were you the one involved with these eight mysterious powers?"

Kazuto said, "It's obvious that we have a link on you."

Bella remarked, "Oh, why do you say that?"

Yagi held a gun at her and said, "Because I said to Iizuka that you are a foe."

Bella asked, "Faux? I'm not faux… This hair is a genuine perm…"

Yagi shouted, "Don't lie, bitch! Tell me who you are, and why are you in this city?"

Kazuto asked, "Uh, more importantly, were _you _the one that planted these inane flowers?"

Bella smirked evilly, as she said, "Yes. But I had help. You see, Inaba Prell and I wanted to decorate the city with wild flowers. However, they were duds, meaning that they dull flowers. So, I happen to turn the flowers into slush, as I performed an ice spell. But some flowers managed to survive."

Yagi asked, "And the Acid Roses?"

Bella smiled, "They are the deadliest flowers in the AUs. One nip and you get tucked in… to a pine box."

She cackled, as Kazuto shouted, "What a monster you are!"

Yagi shouted, "Bella Mortier! You are under arrest, by order of AAW!"

Duncan asked, "May I ask you something? What faction do you work for? Courtney used to work for the Antagony, before she died."

Bella huffed, "You hear of us, and you will see us, as the last known images of your life. Allow me to remind of who you are up against."

She glowed in a bluish aura, as Yagi cried, "Great goody gumdrops, grasped and groped in Green Bay! What is she?"

She fired an ice spell, as they dodged out of the way. The blast produced a patch of ice. Kazuto shouted, "She's mad!"

Bella cried, "Hold still, you rookie!"

Duncan cringed, "This is nuts…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Broken Shades, Farra and Steven were heading to the BattleVan. They got the call from Kanaka to head to Southeast Wonton.<p>

Farra said, as she was in the wheel, "Kanaka made us come here, at a time like this. I don't like this mission, one bit."

Steven said, as he was serious, "This is a serious mission. With our friends incapacitated, Steven Cooke is alone with you. And ever since Miyagami City, I'm getting serious…"

Farra sighed, "Yeah, right. You're upset over Onigiri controlling Miyagami City."

Steven shouted, "Listen to me! You hurt one of my homes and favorite places, chances are that some people will pay!"

"You're just upset that Tohru Honda is dead, and you'll never get the chance at revenge!"

"She'll be back. And when she does, Steven Cooke will forever regret letting Tohru die in Haruka's hand."

"Easy, kiddo. Steven Cooke needs an attitude adjustment."

"Shut up! I'm serious! Steven Cooke needs revenge! Next person that pisses me off gets his head blown off!"

"Oh, where have I heard of that, before?"

The van continued to drive off, heading to Southeast Wonton. A bus drives passed the van, as it was heading to F City.

"What was that?" Farra asked.

Steven C said, "Hell if I know. But weren't those the ACROSS girls we've met?"

"Nah." Farra smirked.

Aya was in the bus, with Excel & Hyatt. The bus announced that the next stop was Shibuya.

"My stop is coming up." She said, "You girls can handle it, on your own?"

Excel smiled, "Excel can take F City. We've considered it our home. Besides, she needed nostalgia… whatever that is."

Aya said, "That just means that you need to reminisce."

Hyatt giggled, "If you say so."

The bus went passed a palm tree and a juice bar. It passed another palm tree and a hot dog stand. The bus then passed a huge news station and a small diner.

Excel said, "The AU Fuck sure does make you shocked, over random acts of surprises…"

Aya said, "It's gotten worse off. I should look it up, when I get back. What about you two? Will you return to the Broken Shades, once this is over?"

Excel said, "Maybe. Excel wanted to visit the old home we used to reside, before the city was destroyed, _twice_. Maybe we'll meet those three losers, who have a thing for Hatchan."

Aya said, "If you say so."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in F City, Watanabe was outside the front porch, in his home, as he thought, "I don't know why, but Miss Ayasugi is coming back. LSAAWS is taking a break, while we get to return home. It's weird, but, at least, it's nice to remember how poor we were."

He sighed, as Iwata and Sumiyoshi was inside, having a snack.

Iwata was bored, as Sumiyoshi said, _Look, if you're gonna be tired, waiting like that won't help_.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Wonton, Bella surrounded the park with flowers, as Yagi and Kazuto were trapped. Cameron, Mike, and Zoey rushed in, as they saw Bella, who was turning her attention to the AAW Agents.

"Cameron! Zoey! RUN!" Duncan shouted.

Zoey cried, "WHOA! Who is that?"

Bella turned to them and said, "Well… More intruders? Well, it's time to test you weak pathetic fools."

Mike growled, "You! You're behind this?"

They prepared to fight (except for Cameron), as Inaba crept behind them.

Yagi whispered, as she saw her, "Another one? She must be Miss Prell."

Kazuto smirked, "She needs a supreme makeover – _AAW Style_!"

Yagi said, "You got it, little buddy. I'll take Bella. You take this Indian."

"How can you tell?"

"She's got mantra written all over her."

Inaba prayed, as she stepped back. She whistled, as Mike and Zoey turned around. They gasped, as Inaba bowed. Bella said, "Even at 6-on-2, you're NO match for the Hunie Prism."

Kazuto asked, "Hunie Prism?"

Bella shouted, "FOOL! Even the dead can be judged! Time to show you how February weather can make a huge difference… in your deathbeds!"

Duncan groaned, "Aw, grr, cuddle crumpkins!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p>At the highway, Farra was driving, as she sensed a disturbance in Wonton.<p>

"Damn. It's this way!" She said, "Now, remember… NO attacking girls. I've let your _shitface _remark slide, but this is too much!"

Steven said, "I'm okay with that. Also, _don't _say that again."

"Sorry. But it's just…"

"Steven Cooke can handle it, on my own. I have no powers, but I have skills."

"Yeah, right. Name one…"

Steven said nothing, as he looked out the window. Farra smirked, as she said sarcastically, "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki appears in Chibi-Cutout form)

(Heather): Heyoo! We're…

(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki): The Gang!

(Heather): Next chapter, the Hunie Prism's Bella and Inaba face the evil-eradicating AAW and the Good Teens!

(Mizuki): And during that, Aya visits Shibuya, about to encounter Imai Yuko, of the Hunie Prism.

(Peter): We don't want another city that we love get infected by evil. And also, Aya in Shibuya is nice.

(Heather): How so?

(Peter): Well, how about a wedding in the AUs?

(Mizuki): STUPID! They had everything planned, until Chris McLean ruined it!  
>(Peter): Nuff said.<p>

(Heather): Next time, on _"Miyazawa & May_"…

(Mizuki): _"Chapter 136 – Evil Girl Power (Part 2)"_…

(Peter): _"Unbridle Zen_"…

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): _Otanoshimini~!_


	155. Evil Girl Power (Part 2)

At the park in Southeast Wonton, Yagi and Kazuto confront the evil Bella and Inaba of the Hunie Prism.

"Hunie Prism… Sounds like something I hear from a Galactic Bordeaux." Yagi said.

Bella smirked, "Oh, it's more than that, so to speak."

Yagi smiled, as she prepared to fight, "You and me, both, freakshow. Consider yourself warned."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 136<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 2)  
>Unbridled Zen<em>**

* * *

><p>Yagi started to fight at Bella, as she started punching her in the chest. Bella is unfazed by the attack that she grabbed her wrist. She twisted it around and said, "Not bad, punk. Too bad that you are a wee bit weak, my dearie."<p>

Kazuto zapped her with a taser into the spine, and said in furiousness, "I don't care if you _are _an alien. I know nice ones… and _you're _not nice!"

He brawled with Bella, as she kicked him down. He kipped up and landed a swift kick to the face, followed by a knee to the gut. Bella tried to attack, but Kazuto delivered a swinging left kick to her solar plexus. She fell down, as she was completely bruised. She moaned, "No… How can you be that strong?"

Kazuto said, "I have the heart… coming from my friends. Whereas you… I don't think so."

She got up and said, "Weary… I am… but you haven't seen my awesome power."

**PUNT!  
><strong>Zoey punts Inaba in the chin, as Bella gasped, "WHAT?"

Zoey said, "HAH! You think that's easy, with a sneak attack?"

Cameron asked, "Zoey! Why?"

Zoey said to Inaba, "Sorry… But you had it coming. I knew Mike said something about being watched. Too bad it was you."

She attacked Inaba with a backhand to the face, a swift kick to the chest, and a sweep on her legs. Inaba fell, but she got up. She grabbed Zoey and tossed her down. Zoey rolled off and stood in a position. She dropkicked her in the chest, but Inaba caught her legs and threw her down. Inaba grabbed her and tried to squeeze her tight. Mike ran to them and broke Zoey free. Mike growled, as he inhaled.

He turned into Svetlana and shouted, "I summon Svetlana, Level 5 Gold Medalist of Mortal Kombat!"

He went towards Inaba, as she caught Svetlana's legs. Svetlana twirled up and placed his legs on her head. He swung down and landed a huge Hurricanrana into the pavement, head-first. He posed, as Inaba was out cold.

Zoey said, "Good defense, but not good offense."

Cameron replied, "She must be using restraint. She has a pure heart, though corrupted, and she chose not to use violence. It must be self-defense."

Svetlana cheered, "No matter. Comrade Iizuka needs my help!"

He somersaulted to Yagi and cheered, "Have no fear! Svetlana is here!"

Yagi asked, "Svetlana?! Sweet sharpeners of Jekyll and Hyde!"

Kazuto smiled, "I see Mike resorted to bring you back."

Svetlana said, "Even if I have bad shoulder, this alien is going down!"

Bella dropped down and said, "You and what army?"

Svetlana posed and then began to fight Bella. She shouted, "Here! THIS is Gold Medal Wrestling!"

He charged at Bella and tripped her down to the ground. He wrapped his legs around her waist and grabbed her neck with her arms. Bella pushed him off, as Kazuto charged at her, landing three punches to her chest. Bella's bust was thick that it absorbed the blows.

Yagi called, "STOP HITTING HER BOOBS! They are cushions!"

Kazuto said, "More like padded armor."

Bella slapped him down and grabbed his legs. She then performed a giant swing, spinning around and around, making Kazuto dizzy.

Zoey said, "Whoa. Move over, Cesaro."

Cameron called, "Yagi! Save your ally!"

Yagi pointed a gun at Bella, but she let go, throwing Kazuto into her. Both AAW Agents dropped to the ground, as Kazuto was dizzy. Duncan grabbed the keys and freed his iron shackles. He then said, as he cracked his knuckles, "Oh, yeah. I am dedicating my victory to Courtney and Gwen."

He added, "They maybe my exes, but I can still be a bad boy."

Bella remarked, "Too bad that your bad boy skills have been compromised."

Mike returned to normal, as he said, "Duncan… You better stop her. This pain is too much."

He held his shoulder, as Duncan said, "Hey, no worries. I may fight for the heroes, but I am Grade-A badass."

Bella hissed, "Grade-F is more like it."

Duncan said, "Don't let the style fool you, sweetheart."

Duncan and Bella charged at each other, exchanging punches. He slammed her in the face with an elbow and grabbed her wrist, tightly. She started to cry in pain, as Duncan laughed, "HAH! Not as cool as you think!"

He tossed her around, in her arm and leg, and swung her into a concrete wall. Bella's body fell limp, as she was in pain. Duncan said, "One down, one to go."

Inaba got up and prayed. Duncan responded, "So, the silent India Girl wants a piece of me?"

Inaba whispered, "Namaste…"

She fired a purple fireball at Duncan's chest. He fell down, as she approached an unconscious Bella. She whispered, "_Recovery Spell… Unbridled Zen_."

Cameron gasped, "She can talk?"

Inaba let out a pulse wave of lilac purple, as she recovered Bella's injuries, in 20 seconds. Zoey asked if that was a quick recovery. Mike responded that it would appear that Inaba has some sort of power to heal people.

Inaba bowed, as Bella got up, without signs of fatigue. She laughed, "Well, it looks like I live… _again_."

Cameron gasped, "NO WAY!"

Zoey gasped, "She's alive?"

* * *

><p>Cameron is in the confessional.<br>(Cameron): THIS _defies _scientific knowledge! One short pulse of heal spells, and she's at 100%? They really _aren't _human! They're _inhuman_!

* * *

><p>Bella laughed, "So, who's next?"<p>

Zoey confronted Bella and said, "This is for Mike!"

She ran at Bella, but Bella grabbed her neck. She slammed her to the ground, leaving a crater on the pavement. Cameron stepped back, as Mike was scared. Bella stomped on Zoey's stomach, as she sneered, "You see… Unbridled Zen is an ability that Inaba can do, only for healing us _Hunie Prism _Sisters. You see, if we are badly bruised, she steps in and uses the magic spell. She may not look like it, but where she comes from, which is Mumbai, India, Inaba Prell has learned many secrets to manipulation and power. In fact… Inaba!"

Inaba charged at Mike, shoving Cameron out of the way. Inaba knocked out Mike, landing a severe shot to the head. She then dropped him to the ground, with a hip toss. She kneeled down and prayed to the gods. Bella laughed, "We overheard that he has a dark side."

Cameron moaned, "No… Not Mal…"

Inaba continued to pray, as Mike was out cold.

Cut to inside his mind, Mike was surrounded by his alter-egos. He said, "Where am I?"

Chester shouted, "Ah, ya ninny! You were about to become ancient history, by that evil woman!"

Svetlana sobbed, "Forgive me, Mike. I did all I could, but that injury couldn't hold out."

Mike growled, "There's got to be a way… And fast, before the Hunie Prism frees Mal! I can't go through another journey, again!"

Vito said, "Hey, yo! Listen up! While you are going to wake up, trying to save your girlfriend, listen to _him_!"

Manitoba then explained that they want out his body, for his safety. Mike agreed to it, but it's a problem.

"That would mean if someone we know would be in your personalities, would it affect the person, too? I mean, suppose it's a woman. Vito, that would mean that if her shirt is ripped off-."

"Hey, no sweat! I can abide by the censors. Plus, she'll probably have her top on."

Manitoba explained, "See, mate. It's not easy. If it's female, the chances of changing into one of us is different than you, since you are special."

Chester barked, "Speak for yourself. I don't want a sexy body, and get lumbago and arthritis, at the same time! Plus, my back would be really sore…"

Mike said, "What choice do we have?"

Vito cringed, "Find us a good body, and soon, before he comes back."

They watched on, as Inaba held her hands on his chest, about to complete the spell.

"MIKE!" Zoey shouted, but is stomped by Bella.

Bella shouted, "SILENCE!"

She called to Inaba, "Okay, Inaba, let the malevolent one free!"

Inaba then whispered, "Namaste…"

"EAGLE SCREECH!"

A huge shriek struck into Inaba's eardrums. Inaba fell down, as she was in pain, from her head. Mike was still out, as Cameron gasped, "What now?"

Farra flew by, in her wings, while Steven was grabbing her legs, to hold on. She called, "Hey, guys! You need backup?"

Cameron gasped, as he saw Farra's wings, "Fascinating… She's like a flying blonde swallow."

Farra said, "I see that you're Cam Wilkins, correct?"

Cameron replied, "Yes."

Steven said, "Leave it to us. Yagi and Iizuka called for backup, and here we are!"

Farra said, "I'll take the blue bitch! You take the pacifist."

Steven nodded, but Cameron shouted, "NO! That's too much! You might not win, with just one!"

Steven said, "Sorry. But Steven Cooke is pissed off… MORE THAN EVER!"

Farra told Cam, "Forgive his anger. He's got _personal _issues and grudges."

Cameron asked, "Huh?"

Inaba got up and prepared to fight. Steven yelled, as he ran at her. Inaba grabbed his wrist and tossed him around, but Steven landed on her shoulders. He then laughed, "Sorry, my focused and calm friend, but even I cannot be attempted by your defense mechanisms… namely your counterattacks."

Inaba grabbed his ankles, but he rolled downward and landed a piledriver onto the ground. Farra, meanwhile, confronted Bella, as her wings disappeared.

"Aw, your wingspan has dissipated," Bella jeered.

Farra said, "It'll take time. Besides, I let my fists and my guitar do the talking."

Bella smiled, "OH? Are you going to play your eulogy?"

Farra held her blue guitar and strummed a few notes. She fired a huge red fireball and shot at her breasts, singeing a little of her uniform. She kneeled down and moaned, "Ow… It burns…"

Farra smiled, "How's that, skank? It's not just pyrotechnics."

Bella growled, "Damn you!"

She fired an ice shot at Farra, but she dodged out of the way. Farra fired a plasma laser from her guitar and said, "OH, YEAH! ROCK AND ROLL!"

Bella is electrocuted, as her _Unbridled Zen _was succumbing to the lasers. She dropped to her knees and groaned, "Too… Much… Power…"

Farra said, "Then perhaps you'd feel better, when I knock your ever-loving head off!"

She socked her in the chin with an uppercut, followed by a chop the temple. She landed a knee to her gut, a punch to her chest, and a headbutt to her head. Bella was staggering, as she was moaning, "I've… had… enough… OF THIS!"

She fired a huge blue fireball at Farra, striking her, severely. She rolled down, heading to Mike. She was unconscious, as her body was beside Mike.

"FARRA!" Steven cried.

He delivered a knee to the back of Inaba's head, knocking her out, for the moment. He rushed to Bella and said, "Okay, you crazy woman! You forget who you are messing with!"

Bella barked, "I don't need someone, interfering my escapades!"

She held up Zoey and said, "If you risk the life of this girl, you surrender to the Hunie Prism."

Zoey moaned, "Mike… Cam… Help me…"

Yagi and Kazuto regained consciousness, as Steven cracked his knuckles. He then huffed, "Fuck you."

Bella gasped, as she saw Steven's ice cold stare. He then said, "Even when fighting, I'm in a bad mood. You hurt my friends, you hurt my allies, and now, Steven Cooke will make you regret it."

Bella barked, "Wha-? What are you saying? Do you care for this girl, at all?"

"Mike does, but I care for her safety. That's all."

Zoey was in awe, "Aw… That's sweet."

Yagi and Kazuto held their guns up and shouted, "FREEZE!"

Bella then turned to them and shouted, "DO NOT INTERFERE! If you make a move, the girl will die!"

Duncan landed a dropkick from behind her back, dropping Zoey. Bella started to stumble, as Steven landed a huge right punch to her skull. He then delivered a barrage of swift kicks.

"WAAAAAAH… ATATATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATA-! HAAAAH-TAAAAA!"

**SMACK!  
><strong>He landed a huge right kick to her skull, sending her flying. Steven grabbed Zoey, as she nearly landed on the ground. Bella fell in a THUD, as Steven said, "You okay?"

Zoey smiled and said, "Thanks. But I… I never knew you had such power."

Steven said, as he was serious, "Following Miyagami City's downfall, caused by Tohru Honda, Steven Cooke had to train harder, in hoping to learn more about my lack of powers. Steven Cooke wanted to learn what my bandmates have that I don't. And from there, I learned the sacred art of the _Hokuto Shin Ken_, an ancient martial arts that can kill instantly. This maneuver is called the _Instant Death Shot_, when done correctly. Kenshiro, my instructor, taught me to use it, only against evil, and only for self-defense. He also said that I should not use it, carelessly. Why should I? Carelessness is next to evildoings. I use this art, for the greater goodness, since I run on justice in my blood."

Bella sat up, as Zoey was placed down, "Man… You are so strong."

Duncan laughed, "Yeah, well, nice moves, Karate Kid!"

Zoey ran to Mike, as Inaba was in shivers. She then said, "Bella… The outcome… is grave."

Bella said, "Don't you fret your pretty head, Inaba. That was luck. It didn't hurt, one damn bit."

Yagi cried, "WHAT? That maneuver of his didn't work?"

Kazuto then said, as he was psyched, "Wait for it, Yagi… Something's bound to happen."

Cameron asked, "Uh, am I missing something?"

Bella then glowed in a blue aura and shouted, "That was a tricky move, but unfortunately, you didn't hurt me. Would you like to try it again, and see what happens?"

Zoey gasped, "Steven! DON'T DO IT!"

Steven C turned around and said, "I'd rather not."

Bella then prepared to fire and shouted, "NOW! Here's _MY _Instant Death Shot! DIE!"

She fired, but her auras dissipated. She cringed, "NO! But how?"

Steven responded, without looking, "It's obvious, alien. You're already dead."

Kazuto cried in joy, "AAAAAAAAH! HE SAID IT! HE SAID IT~!"

Bella shouted, "What are you talking abo-?"

But then, her body started to contort and twist, as she was bulging from her head. She screamed, as she was about to explode, "NOOOOO! WHAT IS THIS?"

Steven said, "That's the master technique – _Fist of the North Star_."

Bella gagged, as she was twisted and contorted, "The WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

**BOOM!  
><strong>She exploded into fiery ashes. Inaba was in shock, as Steven smirked, "You're lucky. Steven Cooke didn't bother to use the attack, at full power."

Cameron gasped, "He… He killed her…"

* * *

><p>(Cameron, woozy and disgusted): I don't feel so well…<p>

(Cut to Zoey)

(Zoey): Steven Cooke is so amazing! That's one way to exterminate an evil villain, similar to Scott or Jo. Where can I sign-up for this _Fist of the North Star_?

* * *

><p>Steven stepped towards Farra, as she regained consciousness. She asked, "Ungh… Steven?"<p>

Steven said, "It's fine, kiddo."

Yagi cringed in fear, as Duncan laughed, "That was awesome! Who knew you were so badass?"

Yagi shouted, "DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS OVERKILL?"

Steven said, without looking, "Shut up."

Farra asked, "Uh, what just happened?"

He said, "I'll explain later."

Inaba then shivered, as she whimpered, "This is… This is not right… and here I thought… WE had everything under control."

She stepped back and was shivering. She then pointed at them, "You haven't heard the last of us. That is _one_ Sister you destroyed. But there are 7 left. Watch your back. There will be corruption."

Yagi barked, "What do you come here for?"

Inaba said, "We have plans… But if we tell you, you'll surely perish."

Kazuto said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She vanished into thin air, as Yagi cried, "WAIT!"

She growled, "Son of a-."

Duncan said, "Whoa… How lethal. For a pleasant woman, she has no fighting skills. But it is just all talk, and with such knowledge."

Kazuto said, "Remember that? Hunie Prism."

Farra said, "Right. We'll take North City, you guys can handle the rest."

Yagi saluted, "Nice to meet you, at this moment."

Mike was in pain, as Kazuto held up his radio, "HQ. Eagle Two. We got one body, badly hurt."

Zoey cried, "Oh, no! Mike!"

Kazuto called to the radio, "AAW HQ, send a medevac. Current position – civilian is down, at Southeast Wonton. Minor injuries to head, major injuries to shoulder area."

The radio responded, "Eagle Two. Medevac unit routing to you. ETA twenty minutes."

Kazuto said, "Roger."

Farra said, as she sprouted wings, "You guys got this. We'll take North City."

Steven said, "Also, the BattleVan is parked by the soup station, five miles away. Be sure to return it to HQ. We'll pick it up, when we're done."

Yagi saluted, "Good luck. North City has two disturbances. We'll handle Mike's condition. Dismissed."

Farra and Steven flew off, as Zoey was worried about Mike. She sobbed, "Poor Mike…"

**XXXXX**

At Shibuya, Aya stepped out of the bus, as Excel and Hyatt waved goodbye to her. The bus drove off, as Aya looked at the huge building, with the 109 on the top. It was the _Shibuya 109_ department store building. She then sprouted tears, as she was happy. She said, "Shibuya… I'm home… It's so wonderful."

She smiled, as she wiped her tears, "It's great to be home. I wonder if Otohata-kun will see me again."

She walked off, as a figure was watching from behind her. Imai Yuko smiles, as she sees Aya, walking off.

"Perfect. And they say that _I _have corrupt power. This is what Inaba warned me about… Pity on Bella, being defeated by that jerk. Oh, well. Jamie and Tiffaney will handle him _and _the blonde in wings, once they arrive at North City."

She crept off, as Aya stopped. She thought, "I sense something… This power… I know it from somewhere. But who… and what?"

She continued walking, as Imai Yuko remained in stealth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki appears in Chibi-Cutout form)

(Peter): 'sup! We're…

(Peter, Mizuki, & Heather): The Gang!

(Mizuki): At long last, The Gang gets its own arc, but that's not until later.

(Peter): We have to cover Shibuya, next, since it's under patrol by the dreaded Imai Yuko.

(Heather): We could see the finish of Aya Hoshino! But wait! Do my eyes and ears detect _another_ power?

(Mizuki): And if so, is it enough to stop the evil Imai Yuko?

(Peter): Actually, I'm worried about Aya & Rei, for that matter.

(Mizuki): Rei and Aya will reunite… but something tells me that there's more than the lovers' reuniting.

(Heather): Next time, "_Evil Girl Power (Part 3)_"!

(Mizuki): "_The Light Side of the GAL_"!

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): _Otanoshimini~!_


	156. Evil Girl Power (Part 3)

At Shibuya, Aya was sitting by the statue of Hachi. She then said, as she was feeling blissful, "This brings me back memories… I'll never forget my favorite moments in Shibuya. There was the time Ran & I first met, after she stopped me from doing subsidized dates, the time Ran & I made up, after my parents scolded me, the time I first met Rei Otohata, the time I ran in the track team, the time that I-."

She shook her head and moaned, "No… Most of my memories were bad ones."

She sat up and said, "Now, I wonder if Ran is somewhere. Boy, she'll be proud of seeing me, again. I'll see her, first, then see Otohata-kun, and relax, until my vacation is over."

Aya was about to relax in a week-long vacation in her old stomping grounds: _Shibuya_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 137<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 3)  
>The Light Side of the GAL<em>**

* * *

><p>Aya walked down the streets of Shibuya, as she looked around the city. She looked in the mirror and said, looking at her brown contacts in her eyes, "Good. I hope Rei &amp; Ran will recognize me, without the whole black magic feeling. I do hope my disguise works. They must <em>never <em>know about me… at all."

She continued to walk, as she spotted Imai Yuko, who was having coffee. She noticed her and approached her, in her table. She asked her, as Imai noticed her, "Excuse me, Miss? May I have a moment of your time?"

Imai thought, "Aah… I see the pitter-patter of dark scum…"

She said, "Not at all. I do enjoy a cup of black coffee, before I go to Hounan High. I was made a substitute teacher here."

Aya smiled and said, "Oh, so I heard. I'm an alumnus in Hounan. Top in my class, to boot. I'm visiting Shibuya, for a friend."

She asked, "Not to be rude, but do you know of a Ran Kotobuki?"

"Never heard of her. Who is she?"

"She is a close friend of mine. She is a great GAL, despite her poor expert class on academics and quality perks. But, at heart, we consider her as a superhero, all around Japan, since her father is a police officer. Yet, she remains the city's greatest GAL, no matter where you go, and whatever you do. She'd turn the city into her personal zoo, when it comes to craziness. But that last part made no sense, since I wanted to use all 26 of the alphabet, in one paragraph."

"You're very knowledgeable. How about you come with me?"

Aya said, "Oh, I'd rather not. I have to go meet a friend. It's in due time that we'll meet, but you're very nice… when it comes to meeting former students. But then again…"

"Oh, I don't mind it, too much," Imai said, "But, I never taught you anything, so you're good. But we're good to go. If you ever need tutoring, give me a call."

Aya left, as she bowed to Imai. She left, as Imai sipped her coffee, as she whispered, "And if you ever need my advice… run, while you still can, loser…"

She smiled evilly, as Aya thought to herself, "Strange. She must have the same dark shadow that I felt, earlier…"

**XXXXX**

Imai was in a pachinko casino in Shibuya, as she said, "Inaba is busy with Leyda and Diane… Looks like I'll oust the brat in black. I don't buy her cute schoolgirl look. Black hair, dark powers, psychic energy… it's not the disturbance I was sensing, but it points to one person – Saki Hanajima."

She wins in pachinko, as she smiled, "One more round. Yes… Hanajima is here, in spirit. She has vanished from this world, but sadly, her students are left. Perhaps _she'll _lead me to Haruka, before they get wise. And _once _I do, the Moji Mikisa will fall to the Hunie Prism."

**XXXXX**

After she left the casino, she thought, "Now… If I were the brat, where would she hang out in? And moreover, who the heck is Ran Kotobuki?"

As she walked off, the news played.

_"Good afternoon, and we hope you are enjoying this nice wintery day in Japan.  
>Top story: Southeast Wonton being fumigated for flower pollen, after several Acid Roses were consisted of deadly thorns that kill people. 18 found dead, one found injured. AAW has detained the area and have put the flowers in an immediate order to be fumigated and burned to a crisp.<br>In other news, North City is under "Fruit Fever"! Witnesses have reported that women are mindless using fruit, into their bodies, as a way of feeding it to their lovers and/or best friends._"

A reporter was in North City, as a woman with short auburn hair and a pink dress was walking by. He said, "Hang on. I see one of our visitors in North City."

He approached her and asked, "Excuse me, Miss? A moment of your time."

Miyazawa asked, "Uh, do I know you?"

"Channel 29 News – North City. Tell me, ma'am. How do you feel about this fruit epidemic, feeding from your body parts?"

"UH, I have no clue what the hell you just said." Yukino retorted.

She asked, "Wait… You mean like bananas in cleavages? EW! As a matter of fact, one woman with a C-Cup offered me a bite of her banana. It's disgusting. Anyway, I was walking down the street, hoping for a present for my friend, Haruka. And suddenly, there were women with bananas, apples, grapes, and even kumquats in their clothing; and not the good kind, like in their pockets. I meant in the orifices of their skins. It's like feeding off a human-shaped bowl!"

* * *

><p>At North City, Yukino was still being interviewed, as Asahi, in her pink shirt, jeans, and glasses, walked by, seeing her. She thought, "Huh? She's Haruka's friend. Yuki, right?"<p>

Yukino barked at the newscaster, "Look, if you think it's ridiculous, having grapes in your bellybutton or strawberries in your G-strings, then sadly, it's **_bupkis_**! I _would _say _bullshit_, but you'd edit it out."

The reporter said, "Thank you for your time, ma'am."

The newscaster left, as Yukino grumbled, "Seriously… Like I said, everywhere I go, without Haruka, it's like I get to be a magnet for bizarre actions. The one time I finally have peace, and now-!"

Asahi called, "Yoo-hoo~!"

Asahi waved to Yukino, as she gasped, "Huh? Who's she?"

She ran to her and said, "Hello. You're Yuki, right?"

Yukino said, "Uh, yeah. Yukino Miyazawa. Just to be blunt, how did you know me?"

"Haruka."

"I had to ask…"

She then asked, as she looked at her, "Wait, hang on. Don't I know you from somewhere? Yeah, I kind of do…"

Asahi giggled nervously, "Uh, whatever gave you that idea?"

Yukino thought, "Crap. I knew it's her; the one that Haruka mentioned, when she signed her bandana. Asahi Sakurai, right?"

She asked her, "Aren't you Asahi Sakurai?"

Asahi blushed, as she whispered, "Not so loud, Yuki. You don't want to cause a scene."

Too late.

A boy called out, "Hey, did she say Asahi Sakurai?"

Another boy cried, "She's here? Asahi's here?"

A crowd was going on, as Yukino grabbed her wrist. She shouted, "RUN!"

She and Asahi started running, as the crowd was confused. The second boy asked, "Huh? Where did she go?"

A third boy said, "Probably off to fight a giant monster. Asahi Sakurai is hot, but this _Mech-Asahi _is hotter. She's like Gundam, crossed with Sailor Moon!"

_We'll check with Yukino & Asahi, later…_

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Shibuya, Aya arrives at the police box. She looked inside, as she called, "Hello? Yamato? Sayo? Anybody?"

She stepped in, as she saw a picture of Miyu, in a black frame with a ribbon. She then smiled and said, "I see… Yamato sure misses Miyu. But how can he believe that it's my fault that I let her die?"

She sighed, as she sat down, while a figure was by the doorway. She then said, "Miyu…"

Aya paused, as she heard a voice, "Huh? Who said that?"

The figure left, as Aya was confused. She thought, "Was I being followed? Not that it matters, but Shibuya has such slums and lowlifes, in Ran-Chan's case."

She pondered, as she was very unhappy. She said, "Shibuya hasn't changed, since I left. I _was _chosen by Hanajima… and I _was_ the one that unleashed Onigiri. Yet, why do I feel sad about it?"

She left the police box, as she saw Imai Yuko, waiting for her. She said to her, "I think you've said enough, for me, at least."

Aya gasped, "Miss Yuko… Were you following me?"

Imai said, "Indeed, I have. Of course, you never told me you were a student of Hanajima Saki."

Aya asked, as she was concerned, "You! How did you know about Mast-, uh, Miss Hanajima?"

"I know that you're her student… and you can drop the act. You only came here, only for closure with your ex-boyfriend!"

"For your information, Otohata and I are engaged… unlike YOU, you stereotypical middle-aged teacher, who just wants to be married!"

"For _your_ information… I'm 29. And also, shut up!"

Aya stepped back, as she was nervous, in fear, "Who… Who are you?"

Imai shone in a mint green hue, as she said, "I am Imai Yuko, #2 of the Hunie Prism. And we came to hunt down the one you loved, more than Otohata, himself… I came for the _one_."

"The One?!" Aya asked, "What are you talking about? You are looking for a boyfriend? If so, then I-."

She gasped, as she figured it out. She whispered, "No. No, you're kidding…"

Imai smirked, "Believe me. I know that you know what I am saying."

Aya whispered, as she was scared, "Haruka."

She roared, "You wanted Haruka! What are you going to do to her?"

Imai smirked, "In due time. But first, we, the Hunie Prism, plan to exterminate those she cared for… including YOU, student of Saki Hanajima, who helped Haruka in the battle in New Pork City… in spirit."

Aya growled, "Hikari told me about it. I was gone for a year… only to preserve my powers. How the heck would you know about her?"

Imai giggled, "I have sources. But for now…"

She fired a blackish electric wave at Aya. Aya shielded the attack with a dark energy barrier. She glowed in her eyes and bellowed, "Imai Yuko! Judgment shall be made, by the dark army! You, alien form, shall perish!"

Imai asked, "Lucky guess. I never knew you'd figure me out."

Aya said, "That's because NO ONE shoots electric waves, other than Master Hanajima."

Imai smiled, "Good point."

A crowd of people ran off in terror, as Imai and Aya stare down. Imai shone a huge green energy field, whereas Aya's energy field is shone in a huge black aura. They continued to stare down, as Imai's energy faded. She barked, "Enough of this shit. Let's end this!"

She charged at Aya, socking her in the face with a right hook. Aya felt the attack, lightly, as she glared, "Is that all?"

Imai continued to punch at her face, leaving light bruises in her face. Imai then kicked her in the chin, as she was staggering. Aya held her stance, as she jerked her head towards Imai. Imai was stunned, as Aya felt the attacks, like they were Nerf balls.

"Now… It's my turn…" Aya hissed.

She landed a huge kick to the gut, with her left knee. She then slashed her with her acrylic nails, onto her chest. She then said, "Don't underestimate the power of a GAL with dark psychic energy."

Imai held her chest and roared, "You hussy!"

She charged again, as Aya leapt over her. Imai halted and shouted, "Now, where did you go?"

Aya lunged behind her, landing a huge severe back kick, onto her neck. She then grabbed her waist and tossed her to a pole. She then smiled, as Imai was in pain, "Aya Hoshino… Number one. Is that your best, assface? I came here to see Otohata-kun, not a skank like you!"

Imai went on her knees and moaned, "I… I won't believe it… Beaten… by a common GAL!"

She smirked at Aya, as she continued, "…which is what I _would _say, but I see that you have exceeded in your strength. Sucker!"

Aya gasped, "Huh?"

Imai regenerated, as Aya was shocked. She glowed green again, as her wounds healed up.

"What the-? What the hell is this?" Aya shivered, "This isn't right! Was she setting me up?"

Imai smirked, as she was fully healed, "In a cosmic sort, no pun intended, lemme reply that, with a response."

She zipped at Aya and landed a punch to the gut. Aya coughed out blood, as she was struck in the solar plexus. Imai grabbed her head and smacked her in the face with her knee. Aya fell to the ground, as she was in pain. She moaned, as she was trying to get up, "Too… Strong…"

Imai laughed, as she approached a prone Aya. She said, "Pathetic. Looks like student gets an F for effort. It's a shame that you will have to die."

Aya sobbed, as she was still down, "Oto… ha… ta…"

She moaned, as her eyes slowly closed, "I… I can't… move… I feel… hot…"

She passed out, as Imai landed her high heel onto her neck. She then said, "And with one of Haruka's friends defeated, the Hunie Prism's plot will move, one step closer…"

"Excuse me," a voice called, "But I think you should let her go."

Imai asked, "Who said that?"

A girl with bleach blonde hair, a red coat, a pink top, denim skirt, and white platform boots was behind Imai Yuko, as she was angry. She held her shoulder and said, "I said, let her go!"

Imai gasped, as she felt the touch, "Huh? What is that?"

She turned around, as she cried, "IT'S YOU-!"

**SOCK!  
><strong>The girl socked her in the face, knocking her down to the concrete. She barked, "You leave my friend, alone, bitch! You're a million light years away, if you can best the great Ran Kotobuki!"

Aya moaned, as she looked up, "R-Ran?"

Kotobuki looked down and said, "Aya… Can you move?"

Aya groaned, "Ran… I-."

She passed out again, as Ran picked her up. She then said, "We better take you to safety, before Yuko-Teach wakes up. It's nice to see you again, though…"

Aya said nothing. Ran and Aya disappeared, as Imai regained composure. She then growled, "Damn you, Kotobuki! I swear… I'll extinguish your light in the heart! NO ONE escapes the Hunie Prism! NO ONE!"

She dashed off, looking for both GALs. However, they were nowhere to be found.

**XXXXX**

In Ran's house, far away, Ran placed Aya on her bed, as she was still out cold. Ran felt her pulse and said, "She took a severe beating… I just wish we didn't meet, under different circumstances. Still, it was stupid enough for Aya to come back, after she left. Why didn't she call me?"

Aya started to moan, as Ran felt her head. She said, "Her body is in pain, but I can't be so sure about her fever. On a cold day, and she suddenly felt sick!"

Aya was having a fever. Ran decided to keep her in her house, until it goes away. She then said that Aya was always causing trouble. She would have to keep a close eye on her.

"After everything that happened, including this whole _Kotobuki__**x**__Otohata _situation, it's the least I can do. And a damn shame that your wedding was postponed by that bastard, Chris McLean. He deserved to die, unlike you. I just want to see you, Aya…"

She smiled and placed a towel on her forehead. Aya started to breathe lightly, as she was flushed red. Ran stayed by her side, until night began to fall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in North City, Farra flew downward to the area, with Steven in tow. He said, "Now departing to North City, and all points down. Prepare for landing, Farra Flight 36!"<p>

"Aye-aye, commander!" Farra swooped down, as she headed to the courtyard.

She landed, as Steven jumped off. Farra said, "Well done, Steven. We have one Hunie Prism ousted, and another will be gone, before you know it."

She glared, "Also… Try not to kill her, this time."

He said, "Sorry. I should've told you sooner, but you were still out."

She asked her, "Okay. Since when did you all of a sudden act like you're _Steven of the South Star_?"

"Simple. Following Miyagami Academy being controlled, I had to fight in a dojo, learning new moves. Okay, in reality, Kandy Kane said that I lack powers, so she set me up with this exclusive martial arts academy. It is said that it can end evil villains, even gangbangers, in one strike."

Farra smirked, "What are you, Chuck Norris? I like it. But I don't know how you'd all of a sudden act like such a badass fighter, like Steven Nevins!"

Steven smirked, "Steven Cooke has heart. Unlike you, I have the smarts to pull off attacks like that, next to your fancy laser shots. But normally, I'd jeer at you, but don't forget – _Miyagami Academy _was under Tohru Honda's control. And it burns me up… seeing the land I lived and loved being used by a maniac."

Farra held him and said, "Steven… Tohru's gone forever, hopefully. Onigiri is extinguished, and it's time to move on. So what if one city that we loved was under control? It's broken free from its chains of evil. But it's not going to bring Rino back to normal…"

She then said, "Hang in there."

She slapped his head and barked, "Now, if you're done talking about those that hold dear to you, may we _please _have our mission?"

Steven moaned, "Yeah, yeah."

Farra grumbled, "That's just like you, Steven Coo-."

She inhaled and started to talk like Chester, right down to her old man stance, "That's just like you, you namby-pamby little runt! You and your surge of power! You young'uns are all the same!"

She inhaled again, as she covered her mouth. She gasped, "What did I just say?"

He asked, "You say something?"

Farra nervously shivered, "Uh, nothing… I was… Well…"

She chuckled, as Steven said, "Well, let's go."

Farra moaned, as she held her head, "It's happening… And I thought it was a dream. Did Mike set me up? I can't tell Steven… or Percival, for that matter."

They continued to tread on, in North City.

* * *

><p>At Ran's house, that night, Ran was sleeping by Aya's side, as she was still recovering from her fever. Aya wakes up, as she saw Ran, sleeping on her stomach. She whispered, "Ran…"<p>

She relaxed, as she went back to sleep. However, Aya felt uneasy, by Ran.

"Strange… There's that disturbance again…" she thought, "It's not corrupt, but it feels like it's a disturbing force. It… No! It can't be. Can it?"

She looked at Ran, who was still snoozing, feeling very concerned and puzzled about her. Is Kotobuki hiding something from Aya?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again, is Kotobuki hiding something from Aya? And how will Aya take out Imai Yuko, heading for Round 2?<br>Find out in the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki appears in Chibi-Cutout form)

(Mizuki): Hi! We're…

(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki): The Gang!

(Heather): Poor Aya Hoshino… and her fever. I hope she gets well soon, before Round 2 against Imai Yuko.

(Farra, off-screen): HEY! What about me?

(Peter): Dude, you'll get your turn. Next time, we learn about Farra's sudden changes, like how she became Chester, Svetlana, Manitoba Smith, and Vito!

(Mizuki): And as for the main story, Ran & Aya battle Imai Yuko, as round 2 begins! And we learn who the latter of the disturbance in Aya's essence is.

(Heather): Next time, on "_Miyazawa & May_"…

(Peter): _"EXTRA Chapter – The Four Faces of Farra!_" OOH! Say that _five _times fast!

(Mizuki): And… _"Evil Girl Power (Part 4) – The Blinding Light of Shibuya_"!

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): _Otanoshimini~!_


	157. EXTRA Chapter 14

In the television, Shao Khan was destroyed by Raiden. Raiden celebrates, as Ritsu Tainaka was playing on the PS3. She cheered, "OH, YEAH! And on MAX Difficulty, too!"

She sobbed, "But I didn't get the trophy."

Ritsu was playing Mortal Kombat on the PS3, and she beat the game… after 19 continues. Mio Akiyama appeared and asked, "What are you doing, Ritsu?"

Ritsu sighed, "Oh, well. At least I got Koins out of it."

She turned to Mio and smiled, "Hey, Mio! I was just-."

Mio asked, as she was scared, "Is that Mortal Kombat?"

Ritsu smirked, "Yes and no! This is the reboot Mortal Kombat game, with all the characters from 1 thru 3. However, the storyline is altered, and it even has a cybernetic Sub-Zero."

Mio asked, "I see… And were you finished?"

Ritsu said, "Not quite. There's still the Krypt I have to do. I saved up and I'm getting me the costumes for Jade, Kitana, and Cyrax. I always wanted to play as an alternate Cyrax."

Mio said, "Can I watch?"

Ritsu moved over, as Mio sat down. Ritsu entered the Krypt and purchased her alternate costumes in the Krypt. Mio asked, "Hey, you mind if I try?"

Ritsu said, "Sure."

She handed her the controller and said, "I'll… put you in the Deadlands. All the other areas have dismemberment. And I totally forgot that you hate that."

Mio huffed, "Yeah, I know…"

She then selected a gravestone. She pressed X and the chest opened, revealing an unlockable Fatality.

Ritsu cheered, "DUDE! Mio, you unlocked Ermac's Fatality – Pest Control! I so wanted that Fatality!"

Mio asked, "You do?"

Ritsu said, "I've heard about it. He turns the opponent into a bug, and then SQUISH!"

Mio shivered in fear, "EW! Ritsu! That's barbaric!"

"Are you kidding? It's awesome. Of course, Sub-Zero's Spinal Rip was classic, almost as Scorpion's Toasty."

"Toasty?"

Ritsu shrilled, "_Toasty~!_"

**BONK!  
><strong>"I get it!" Mio socked Ritsu on the head, as she barked.

She smiled and said, "Hey, maybe I can try another purchase. It doesn't have any traps or anything. Plus, this graveyard is so scary…"

"No. But… Just tread on, and avoid and zombies that may pop up."

"Okay. I'm feeling lucky about this."

She was about to click on a tombstone, when…

**GRAAAAAAAAH!  
><strong>A demon popped up from the screen and screeched in a high-pitched voice. Mio shrieked in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She fainted, as Ritsu replied, "Oh… I almost forgot… Randomly, the Krypt Monster would show up, on the screen. Sorry…"

She looked at Mio, who was scared stiff and motionless. Ritsu asked, "Huh? Mio? Yoo-hoo! Mio!"

She then waved her hand at her face and said, "Jeez, Mio. It's just a game."

**GRAAAAAAH!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXTRA Chapter<br>The Four Faces of Farra_**

* * *

><p>Cucumber appears and said to the 4th wall, "Hello. Today, we are going to show you the EXTRA chapter of "Miyazawa &amp; May", the first for Season 6, but unfortunately, the tape was lost and we had to cancel the extra chapter."<p>

**POOF!  
><strong>Sam Holowitz, in a Beavis & Butt-Head shirt and a wizard's hat, magically appeared, as he cheered, "It's _Maaaaa-gic~! _Johnson."

Cucumber laughed, as he saw his brother, "Sammy! Hey, you! What brings you here? Haven't seen you since our run in the comics…"

Sam said, "You want to see the extra chapter? Well, how about if I show you where the chapter took place, for the readers?"

Cucumber pleaded, "Please do! Miz-K would kill me, knowing I had forgotten, I mean, had lost the EXTRA Chapter!"

Sam smirked, as he jeered, "Aw, don't be like that. You're always forgetful."

He asked him what the EXTRA Chapter was about. Jerome replied that it involved Farra getting Mike's alternate personalities. In the last chapter, we saw Chester in Farra's body. Sam agreed, as he held up a portable cauldron.

Cucumber asked, "Not to be rude, but do you have a license to perform black arts?"

Sam said, "Learner's Permit. And NO, I'm good enough to go through this spell. As Master Hikari told me, "_No need to worry_". Anyway… This spell will take us back in time, when Bella knocked out Farra, landing onto Mike."

He then chanted:  
><em>Eye of Newt and Swig of Coke<br>Add a little knock-knock joke  
>Let's head back to Chapter 136<br>and see how Farra got her Mike Mix!  
>It's maaaaa-gic~!<em>

Cucumber barked, "Now, cut it out!"

Just then, the spell made a huge and loud rewinding spell. The story heads back to the scene in chapter 136, where Bella Mortier knocked out Farra.

Cucumber whispered, "SHH! It's starting."

* * *

><p>Farra, meanwhile, confronted Bella, as her wings disappeared.<p>

"Aw, your wingspan has dissipated," Bella jeered.

Farra said, "It'll take time. Besides, I let my fists and my guitar do the talking."

Bella smiled, "OH? Are you going to play your eulogy?"

Farra held her blue guitar and strummed a few notes. She fired a huge red fireball and shot at her breasts, singeing a little of her uniform. She kneeled down and moaned, "Ow… It burns…"

Farra smiled, "How's that, skank? It's not just pyrotechnics."

Bella growled, "Damn you!"

She fired an ice shot at Farra, but she dodged out of the way. Farra fired a plasma laser from her guitar and said, "OH, YEAH! ROCK AND ROLL!"

Bella is electrocuted, as her _Unbridled Zen _was succumbing to the lasers. She dropped to her knees and groaned, "Too… Much… Power…"

Farra said, "Then perhaps you'd feel better, when I knock your ever-loving head off!"

She socked her in the chin with an uppercut, followed by a chop the temple. She landed a knee to her gut, a punch to her chest, and a headbutt to her head. Bella was staggering, as she was moaning, "I've… had… enough… OF THIS!"

She fired a huge blue fireball at Farra, striking her, severely. She rolled down, heading to Mike. She was unconscious, as her body was beside Mike.

"FARRA!" Steven cried.

He delivered a knee to the back of Inaba's head, knocking her out, for the moment. He rushed to Bella and said, "Okay, you crazy woman! You forget who you are messing with!"

Bella barked, "I don't need someone, interfering my escapades!"

As the fighting continued, Farra was out like a light, as we cut to inside her head.

Farra was in her brain, as it had blue wallpaper. She then said, "Whoa… Where am I? Am I in a rip-off of _Herman's Head_? That show sucked."

Mike said, "Oh, hey, Farra! Just the girl I wanted to see."

Farra asked, "Mike? What's going on here?"

Mike said, "We're in your mind."

"Am I in heaven… or is this HELL?"

Manitoba said, "Nope. You're just passed out, little dingo. We need you, for this one, since you're right on-time."

Farra said, "What's going on here? And why are there four of you?"

Mike said, "Actually, there's _five _of us."

Chester barked, "NO, you ninny! She meant the four of us!"

Farra shouted, "I DON'T CARE! Why the fuck are you in my mind?"

Mike explained that Farra saved his life, when Inaba tried to free Mal, his malevolent personality. He also said that it was his evil persona, back when he was in Juvenile Hall. He explained everything that happened, on how Mal came to be. Mal, during _Total Drama All-Stars_, took over Mike's head and became an evil person, hurting Mike's friends, including breaking Sam's Game Guy, Sierra's Smart Phone, Cameron's glasses, and Duncan's knife. He even forced the eliminations of Alejandro and Courtney, after playing games with them. He even made Cameron get severely injured. But in the end, Mike, in his mind, erased all his personalities, in a sacrifice, including Mal.

Farra said, "Uh… You lost me at Total Drama All-Stars."

Svetlana said, "It's obvious! We were erased and Mike was whole."

Manitoba said, "But during the _Moji Mikisa_, as you call it, Mike can summon us, again, any time at all. Sadly, we worry that Mal may return. And Svetlana here was to help out, but Mike got bitten by a croc of a flower."

Farra said, "Ouch."

Mike stated, "So, I figured… How about you can have my multiple-personalities, until this whole thing blows away?"

Farra was stunned, as Vito barked, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You mean I have to be in this chick's body?"

Farra said, "Yeah! I mean, I'm okay with _one _personality, but _four_? Sorry. I'm not ready for that."

Mike asked, "Wait… _You _have _Multiple-Personality Disorder_?"

"Used to. I used to have _Dissociative Identity Disorder_. I once went by an alter-ego named Floné Steller, when I was 10. She was more of a princess. Well, a bratty princess, and was a demonic troublemaker. In short, she was considered _my _Mal. As I got older, I broke out of her and said, "Sorry. But Floné is no longer with us". And then I returned to being just plain Farra."

Manitoba asked, "How did you get rid of her? That Floné is such a catch."

Farra growled, "Well… Around high school, I fell in love, and then ignored Floné, altogether. She was just like me, except with natural brown hair, a shorter bust, and I was about 5'5", during my middle school days. Well, she _was _me, but she was bad news."

Mike said, "Wow. That is awesome. But you can handle my alter-egos. Mal, however, won't bother you."

Farra asked, "You sure?"

Chester barked, "Hey! At least, we'll be in charge of YOU, and not Mike!"

Farra glared evilly, as the personalities were frightened. Mike replied, "Whoa… What a scary face."

Farra barked, "If you want to control _me_, we'll do some ground rules! I summon YOU, and you DO NOT control me, whenever you please! But if you can, I'll need a trigger."

Mike said, "If you need a boost of strength and speed, summon Svetlana, while Manitoba can come, wearing this cool hat."

Farra asked, "Uh, how about you call me _Sarasota Smith_? I'm not Canadian, you know."

Manitoba smirked, "Manitoba, Sarasota, whatever! It's still me, mate."

Farra responded, "Well, as long as you can keep my sanity in check."

Chester barked, "One moment! How do I know if I look like her, a bleach blonde, blue-streaked, anger-prone, hormonal middle-aged woman?"

She barked, "WELL! At least I'm not 17, who act like he's 92!"

Chester smiled, "Ah, I like your style, Miss."

Farra said, "If I get angry by Steven Cooke, you go in and attack him. I needed to tone my anger, anyway."

Mike asked, "So, is it a deal?"

Vito barked, "NO! Wait! There's more about me, sweet thang! The trigger for _me _is that your shirt gets ripped up, showing your pecs."

Farra gasped, "NO WAY! You mean _nudity_?!"

Vito thought, "Good point. We can work things out, right?"

Farra pondered, "Well, you have slick hair. Maybe I can have my bangs slicked back, and can have my blue streak slicked, as well."

Vito smiled, "Good idea."

Farra turned to Mike and asked, "One condition… Do you think that the personalities will affect my ego? Are there permanent side effects?"

Mike laughed, "Oh, please. Those personalities are _mine_. I'm just lending them to you. Mal stays, of course, in limbo."

Farra shakes his hand and said, "Well, okay. I'm in."

Mike said, "You got a deal. Once this Hunie Prism thing blows over, you will have to bring them back to me."

She thought, "Yeah… But how will I tell the others, beforehand, about my newfound D.I.D.?"

Cut back to outside, as Farra was waking up, following Steven's victory against Bella; Steven approached her, as Farra asked, "Uh, what just happened?"

He said, "I'll explain later."

He picked her up, as Farra moaned, "Steven, how am I still dizzy?"

He said, as he patted her head, "Hang in there, kiddo."

**XXXXX**

After they left, Farra flew to the sky, as she felt worried. Steven asked, "You're acting worried. Something I should know?"

Farra said, as she was gliding, "Nothing. It's just… I just need to have quiet. Why don't you mope in your anger in grief, over Rino and Kaori's hometown, after it was destroyed?"

Steven replied, as he paused, "You know what, since you brought it up, I just might. Thanks. I forgot that it's a serious mission."

"Thank you."

"So… Where are we headed next, again?"

"North City. Hopefully, we'll catch the _North City News_, once we arrive, knowing what bullshit that the Hunie Prism sluts are up to."

Steven nodded, as Farra continued to fly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done! Thank you, Sammy Holowitz!<br>Next chapter, back to the main story!_**

* * *

><p>Sam said to the 4th wall, "It's <em>maaaaa~gic~! <em>And I mean it."


	158. Evil Girl Power (Part 4)

Aya, hours later, was still sleeping, as her fever was still going down. Kotobuki placed a damp towel on her head, as she waited for her. She said, as she brushed her bangs, "Aya. I'm aware that you came to see Rei, but with Yuko-Teach running around, we cannot have you running about, shooting off your powers, like that."

She checked her temperature and said, "Normal. Aya's temperature is normal, but she's burning up."

Aya moaned, as she whispered, "That's… That's high… in my abilities. I am cold, when I am normal."

"Aya?"

Aya woke up and said, "Ran, forgive me… I was… only trying to-."

"Shh, not another word. You've had a nasty beating… plus, you were sick with a fever."

"A fever? It's no wonder my abilities are sluggish."

"Abilities?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 138<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 4)  
>The Blinding Light of Shibuya<em>**

* * *

><p>Aya said, as she sat up, still reddened in her cheeks, "Ran, I don't think you need to know about me… but I will, but only if you promise to keep it a secret."<p>

Ran said, as she sat by her, "Please. I'd never tell a soul… of course, no one would believe me, anyway."

She stated, "In fact, one time, I told my father that I was running late, and I ran into scary ninjas, dressed in black and red, trying to pick a fight with me. But I didn't have enough martial arts prowess, so I did my thing, and beat them to a blinding pulp. But afterwards, I fled, only to be caught in a pool of quicksand, located in the middle of Egypt, in which I didn't believe, since I am in Japan…"

Aya glared, as Ran huffed, "Well, it _was _true…"

Aya nodded, "I believe you."

"Eh?"

"Believe me, I know. I have two Congregated Controls, only to know of you… and one of them is psychic abilities."

"You? You mean… You're an ESPer?"

"Not really. You could say that I am with the powers of ice and psychic powers, along the way… but you don't believe me… right?"

Ran nodded, as she stated, "Yeah, you're right. But I am a bit PO'ed that you were beaten up, all because of a madcap teacher that wanted to end life."

Aya remarked, "I don't think it was after my life… She was after one person, I believe… It was the one called Haruka."

Ran asked, "Haruka? Who the hell is Haruka?"

Aya said, "She was a friend of mine, after I was a mannequ-, er, I mean, after I was awaken from a spell that a sorceress casted upon me."

Kotobuki giggled, "UH-huh. You almost said _Mannequin_, which is pretty much the same thing… and that movie was awesome. Its sequel sucked, though."

Aya barked, "Oh, Ran! You're being ridiculous!"

She asked Aya, "So, what does this Haruka girl look like?"

Aya smiled, "Oh, you would've loved her. She's such a cutie."

She thought, "FRAK! I forgot to bring a photo of her… But either way, I'm glad Imai Yuko didn't kill me, after all."

Aya said, "Uh, anyway, how about we head out to Shibuya, for some fresh air? I needed some air, while I am recovering."

Ran stated, as she scolded her, "No dice, Aya. You're staying in bed. Not to be very rude, but I can't have you dead, while with a 98.6 degree fever… which is weird, since it's normal for you, but you said that it's a fever! What temperature is normal for you?"

Aya remarked, "Between 20-45 degrees. I get a chill, if my temperature is below zero."

Kotobuki gasped, as she was shocked, "Uh… Never mind…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in North City, Yukino and Asahi hid from the possible rampaging fans, which did not, obviously. Yukino and Asahi met in the alley, as Yukino heard of what Asahi did, back when she met May.<p>

"Oh, I see. May was trying to help you, after your sudden powers that you obtained." She said.

Asahi remarked, "Well, that's mostly true. Don't tell her that I siphoned energy from the Ropponmatsus. But luckily, my robotic phase has disappeared."

Yukino replied, "I see… That would explain the autograph of you, on Haruka's bandana."

Asahi blushed, as Yukino asked, "So, you seemed to know about the bullshit that is going on in the Moji Mikisa. I happen to hear about this city, wasting food on their bodily functions; namely their bellybuttons and butt cracks."

Asahi blushed, "I know what you mean. I don't know why, but the AAW has still contacted me to investigate the matter. But I turned them down. I quit, and I'll stay quit!"

Yukino said, "Any idea on how it happened?"

Asahi said, "Beats me. I'm waiting on Farra and Steven to pick me up. But I haven't heard from their radio pickup. Hopefully, I should be safe, away from the adoring fans of me-slash-Mech-Asahi."

Yukino asked, "Mech-Asahi? You mean… like a giant Gundam Robot of you?"

Asahi giggled, "Uh… Yeah… You could say that. I, uh, absorb powers to recharge her. She looks like me, only 50-feet tall and very sultry."

Yukino sighed, "I wish I had powers, unlike Haruka, who has such powers. That's how she bested Tohru Honda, _twice_."

Asahi smiled, "Oh… How noble. Did you help her out?"

"On occasions…"

"I see. In any case, you and I will investigate this whole _fruits in bosom _technique… Right now, let's blend in with the crowd, and look for anything that can go awry."

"Okay. But the minute they ask me to have my cleavage stuffed with Georgia peaches, then I'm outta here!"

"Gotcha."

They walked back to the crowd, as Jamie and Tiffaney waved to them. Tiff smiled to them, "Hello, kind ladies. My mother and I are wondering if you want to try out a fruit basket ensemble, dressing in tasty fruits?"

Jamie held an orange and asked, "Care to have vitamin C in your chest?"

Yukino glared, as she turned away. She huffed, "I don't need you to contradict me, just for your perverted schemes."

Tiffaney was jabbed in the heart, as she was hurt by the remarks of Miyazawa. Jamie said, "Oh, come now. Your friend would like an orange in her bosom… or maybe above her ass…"

Asahi blushed, "Oh, uh, no, thanks…"

She giggled, as Yukino pulled her away, "Let's go."

They walked together, as Jamie huffed, "Oh, pooh… We don't know who they are, and yet they are immune to our lust, no matter what we try. I almost resorted to the banana in my breasts trick. It's an excellent source of potassium."

Tiffaney replied, "Mom, you think they know something? We should keep an eye on them. I'll sneak back there and hear what they are saying, while you get the city going, with your love."

Jamie smiled, "And if they get wise… you know what to do… We only want _Haruka_, and nothing more."

Tiffaney pranced off, as Jamie smiled evilly, "Only a matter of time. Now, I wonder who of the seven of us will proclaim her, after we have taken each city, all for our own gain."

**XXXXX**

Yukino barked, as she and Asahi were at the courtyard, "What a complete mental case! Oranges up my butt? Ridiculous!"

Asahi said, "I know. It is so wrong. In any case, we should-."

She spotted Farra and Steven, as Farra was shouting at Steven, from behind his back, as Chester, "You stupid buff and tuff wiseguy! I bet you can knock him out, with a shot to the face!"

She inhaled, as Steven asked, "You know, you should stop shouting at me, Farra! Why do you keep making inane remarks?"

Farra huffed, "That wasn't me!"

Asahi asked, "Strange… Why did Farra talk like an old man?"

Yukino said, "Beats me… But then again, I have seen worse, no matter where I go."

Tiffaney peeked, as she saw the AAW agents. She gasped, "No… It's them that Inaba told us about. But which one of them killed Bella? And does the girl know of them?"

Asahi approached them, as Farra asked, "Oh, Asahi. What brings you her-? And Miyazawa?!"

Steven asked, "WHOA! Steven Cooke is seeing déjà vu, already!"

Miyazawa barked, "Can someone shut his fucking mouth?"

Farra said, "I'm trying, but my ability to strangle this dickwad have been out of commission."

She thought, "Darn you, Chester… and you, too, Mike!"

Steven asked, "There is a disturbance in North City, and we figure that we need to investigate."

Asahi said, "You're in luck. Miss Miyazawa said that the fruit pandemic has started, with the whole grapes in navels, and thong bites, tasting like natural flavors…"

Yukino gasped, as she explained, "I never said that."

Farra asked, "Seriously? You knew, before you told us?"

She thought, "Just like back in Southeast Wonton, and in the other places."

Steven said, "Don't worry. Steven Cooke will get the job done for you… provided that we succeed. Now, tell me more."

Yukino explained, during an interview in the area, about how people are showing off, with fruits in their _unmentionable _areas. She even mentioned her interview, saying it was complete nonsense, however, she never knew that it was true.

Steven nodded and said to her, "Steven Cooke feels the disturbance. This is the work of the Hunie Prism."

Yukino and Asahi asked, "Hunie Prism?"

Steven said, "There are 7 girls in this group… however, Steven Cooke ended one of them, signifying the first blow."

Farra stated, "There are 8 girls in the Hunie Prism. However, Kenshiro Cooke over here killed off one of them. They are aliens, hell-bent on taking on _one _target. But we're not sure who it is or what it is, yet."

Steven said, "For all we know, they want pure power, only for _their _doing. But, we managed to take out a Bella Mortier, who was beaten by yours truly. Inaba Prell, another one, escaped. We've already ID'ed two of the eight."

Yukino barked, "Well, why didn't you go after _her_?"

Steven said, "She kind of… vanished."

Asahi said, "No worries, Steven. In fact, if we look really hard, and not in a double entendre, we may find our disturbance."

Farra replied, "I got news off of Yagi and Iizuka. It turns out that there are two disturbances here."

Yukino smiled, "Cool. There're four of us and two of them. I want in, so I can take a taste of their edible evilness. Not saying it out of perversion, but I just wanted to do this, all for Haruka's sake."

Farra replied, "We got no choice… and she _is _with Haruka, all the time."

Yukino corrected her, "_Was_."

Asahi stated, "If they try to attack, Farra, you know what to do."

Steven turned away, as he said, "Fine. But I get the scraps… in case I feel like I want to exterminate someone."

Asahi said, "Then you might want to stay focused on the mission…"

Farra added, "And _try _not to lose yourself in control."

They all returned to the main area, as Tiffaney was waiting for them. She huffed, "HMPH! You four are the living end!"

Yukino asked, "Oh, it's just you. Run along, kid. This is NOT for you to play around in… In fact, why don't you go run along to your perverted mother of yours, and maybe share a banana together, or a pint of banang!"

Tiffaney smirked evilly, as she said, "You know what? That's just what I was going to do… And by the way… I'm turning 20, real soon."

She zipped off, as Yukino grumbled, "Ew."

Asahi whispered, "Uh, I think we found our disturbance…"

Farra smiled, "And then some."

**XXXXX**

Back at Shibuya, Aya was still in bed, as Kotobuki was getting dressed. She put on her red coat and said, "Aya, I know you won't like it, but you have to stay home. The wind chill has dropped, and I feel that the Snow Miser is at it, again."

Aya stated, "Miserly men are outlawed in this Moji Mikisa… I feel it's that weird feeling I kept remembering. It can't be Imai Yuko… but it's something else…"

She sat up and said, "Ran, I know what you're doing for me, but I cannot risk being alone. If I know the alien teacher, she may hunt me down and kill me… or rather, kill _you_. I'm coming with you."

Kotobuki barked, "Like hell I will!"

Aya glowed in a dark aura and hissed, "Yessssss… The hell you will…"

She growled, as Kotobuki snuffed, "I normally would've asked how you got it, but…"

She smiled and said, "Well, okay. After all, one of the Ironclad Rules for GALs clearly state: _"Never leave a fellow GAL or guy behind, no matter what"_. And Aya, knowing you, you're better than that."

Aya put on her jacket and said, "Thanks."

Ran added, "Of course, once we have you all better, I'll let you meet up with Otohata, before the day is done."

Aya smiled, as she bowed to her, "Thank you."

Both gals left the building, as Ran felt uncertain about Aya.

**XXXXX**

Aya remarked, as she walked with Ran, "Hey, Ran, do you think you can best this woman, named Imai Yuko?"

Ran said, "I can. But it's not easy, against a _woman _teacher. I can handle Naka-Teach, but he's not like Gunjo-Teach… and I'm glad he's gone. That guy was a tool."

Aya smiled, "Well, be that as it may, my powers can guide you to victory, since I am still under the weather."

Ran said, "Aw, relax. I can take it. And to add, your _powers _are of no concern to me, at all. I don't need your dark powers. After all, I am the Guiding Light of Shibuya."

Aya smiled and said, "True. You're a legend in this city… aside from the fact that you are a descendant of cops."

Ran replied, "Meh. Like hell I'd be like father and become a policeman… That comes later… You can't be a GAL, forever, you know. But you know…"

She sat down on a bench and said, "It's almost like I had fond memories of becoming something I was not. True, I was once accused of subsidized dating, unlike you, almost left the city to Honda and Ikebukuro, during my trip to the pool, almost got myself arrested for burglary, nearly got expelled for assaulting a teacher, got under hot water from Naka-Teach, many times, only to be saved by luck, nearly made it from flunking out, almost lost Tatsukichi, over several misunderstandings, and, oh, yeah, had to become a Super Goody-Goody, a Super Cop, and once switched bodies with Sayo… but those were weirder times, before everything was all twisty and turny."

Aya shook her head and said, "Congratulations… You are simply the magnet for weirdness, next to Haruka and Yukino. But it doesn't change everything about me… I almost got arrested for subsidized dating, had a strict lecture from my parents for dropping my studies, had my heart broken, _several _times, had to date a conniving little bastard that wanted to be #1, by hacking into the files of our school… (formed the most evil scourge in the Moji Mikisa, from inside a mortal woman)… became a mannequin for a one-year slumber, and even nearly died in battle, twice. Does that help?"

Ran snorted, "No wonder you never called! ONE YEAR?"

"You were there, and you didn't believe me! I told you I was a mannequin for one whole year, before Haruka awoke me! That was after the most heinous move I ever made… one that Haruka and Yukino corrected, once and for all. You forgot that I had black magic?"

"Of course not, Aya. And here I thought you were lying. I knew, since we are alone. You see, I can sense feelings from inside you, always. Trust me, Aya. You know I'm right. Right, Aya?"

Aya trembled, as she felt a cold presence, "No… It… It can't be true…"

She turned around, as Ran asked, "What is it, Aya?"

Imai appeared, dressed in a red blouse and a black skirt, waving her black hair around. She laughed, "It _is _true. It's me. And I'm back, hoping _you _will die in my hands."

Ran barked, "Yuko-Teach!"

Aya shouted, "You! I should've known I have sensed you! What do you want with me? Aside from Haruka, why do you want to kill me?"

Imai laughed, "Isn't it obvious? Haruka is our main target, for she has a divine vessel that neither of you can control. You see, we know about Haruka, more than any of you bitches, combined, whether you are witches, androids, musicians, lesbians, married average Joes, aliens, agents, and even retarded soldiers. She is the key… to the AUs… and life… _itself_!"

Ran shouted, "You talk crazy, you clueless skank! You think you can best us? We're known as the two greatest GALs, all in Shibuya!"

Aya whispered, "But Ran… I'm sick."

Ran said, "Your fever somehow faded, while you weren't looking. You don't want to know… how you felt better."

Aya glared at Yuko, "You hear that, alien? You are finished! I'm going to end you, sending you back to your home planet! Hunie Prism will _never _take Haruka!"

Ran asked, "Honey what? Is that some sort of candy product?"

Aya barked, "Try saying _Hunie Pot_!"

Ran shouted, "HAH! Yeah, right!"

Imai yelled, "Okay, witch! It's time you die… in the darkness. BOTH of you! I'll take care of the sorceress, first. But first, I'll take the blonde delinquent that cheap-shot me!"

Ran beckoned to Imai, "Come get some, you intergalactic, uh… Drat! I had something! I was thinking of a word that starts with "I", and is a synonym for _bitch_."

Aya charged at Imai and yelled, "Focus on the problem, first!"

She threw her punch at Imai, but she ducked from the assault. Aya shouted, "You think you can mess with me, you bitch? The one time I wanted to see Otohata-kun, again, and you came here to kill me, all for Haruka! You're _never _laying a hand on her, while I am around!"

Kotobuki cheered, "Kick her ass, Aya!"

Aya landed a punch to her face, as Imai was still standing. Imai was in pain, as she tackled her down, landing a severe punch to her face. Aya pushed her off, launching a dark pulse, throwing her into the concrete. Yuko laughed, as she was on her feet, "Beautiful… But can you handle my _Unbridled Zen_? I have become stronger than ever, thanks to my allies' support. Bella is dead, but we still battle, through spirit. The spell may heal us, but increased our strength and speed… even if we do have a winning advantage."

Aya cried out, "BASTARD!"

She charged at Aya, but Imai grabbed her neck and slammed her down in the concrete, head-first. Imai laughed, "You guys are pathetic. Is that your best?"

Aya screamed in anger, as she let out a dark aura, sparking with electric waves. She lunged at the evil alien, and attacked her with a barrage of punches and kicks, straight to her stomach and face. Imai was staggering, as she absorbed every attack that Aya made. However, the results remained the same. Aya's attacks were no match for Imai Yuko of the _Hunie Prism_. Imai let out a dark mint green pulse, shoving Aya down. Aya was not giving up, as Imai, still with welts on her face, approached Kotobuki. She snickered, "So, Shibuya Gal of the Justice League, care to make a move to rescue your pathetic little friend?"

Ran snuffed, "Why don't you try killing Aya? Try and see what happens."

Aya shouted, "Ran, NO!"

Ran said, "Because, quite frankly, you cannot stop me, even if you are just trying to make me angry."

She smirked evilly, "So, try it, Yuko-Teach. And kill Aya…"

Aya sobbed, as she was getting up, "Ran Kotobuki, are you crazy? You're going to kill me?!"

Ran laughed, "Of course. In fact, I just want Imai Yuko to make me avenge you."

Imai sneered, "An excellent choice, Kotobuki. I _was _thinking of punking you, in order to have you fight me… but I guess not."

She socked her in the gut, as Ran was moaning in pain. She dropped to her knees and said, "But… I decided to kill you _both_! You think I am stupid? You wanted to make me kill her, in order to use your dark magic on me… you evil sorceress!"

Ran moaned, "Damn it…"

Aya asked, "Huh? Sorceress? Dark magic? Kotobuki isn't… or is she?"

Imai threw Ran to the ground, landing on Aya. She then produced black and green fire and surrounded the GALs in a circle of fire. Ran was in pain, as Aya moaned, "Kotobuki… Why? Why would you attempt to kill me?"

She let out a tear, as Ran laughed, "Ah, well. I knew it would work. I didn't want it to come to this, but apparently, she left me with NO alternative."

Aya shouted, "WHAT? JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO OUTSMART A TEACHER? YOU'RE AN IDIOT, RAN!"

Ran barked, "That may be so… but I still have what the bitch doesn't have… GUTS!"

She whispered incoherently, as Aya whispered, "Ran?"

Imai smiled, as she produced a fiery circle, turning it into a dome of black and green plasma and flames. She then said, "Too bad. You haven't even got a miracle play, have you? So much for the GALs of Shibuya! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She raised her hand upward, and the dome of flames shrank down into nothing, reducing the girls into nothingness. She laughed evilly, as she said, "Well, so much for two mere problems. Now, on to pressing matters… and that's finding Haruka, and owning her powers."

She then whispered, to the smoldering ashes on the ground, "And you two will not see it, since you're both dead. Sayonara."

She laughed evilly, and then walked away. However, a bright white flame sprouted from where Aya and Ran were. The flame ignited, producing a huge white fiery dome. Ran was standing in place, as Aya was still hurting, still inside the dome of fire.

Imai turned around and saw the light. She gasped, "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Ran boomed in a demonic voice, "Imai Yuko! I told you what would happen if you try to kill Aya! My dark mistress will not be pleased… by your reckless attempts."

Imai trembled, "But… But how?"

Aya moaned, as she kneeled up, with her left eye exposed, showing her blue eye, while her right eye still had a brown contact. She thought, "That power… and that tone of the powers she have… It's… familiar. Oh, no! It… It's not true!"

She whispered, as she looked at Ran Kotobuki's immerse white powers, "Master Hanajima?"

Ran boomed, as she charged at Imai, "DIE!"

She socked Imai's face, with a right hook. Imai was struck severely, as she was cut from her lip. She snarled, as she was still standing, "YOU! I KNEW THAT DISTURBANCE THAT I FELT! IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?"

Ran Kotobuki continued to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks, as Aya whispered, "It's not her… The Ran Kotobuki I know of wasn't an angel of justice… and if I know Master Hanajima's dark powers… she… Unless…"

Imai fell to her knees, with her glasses broken and on the ground. She hissed, as she was bleeding from her lip, "Give it up. I cannot die, even if you try to oust me. My Unbridled Zen lasts forever…"

Ran Kotobuki spoke in Hanajima's tone, "And what makes you think I am going to allow that? Your Unbridled Zen is nothing but a boost of energy. You, Imai Yuko, shall be punished, trying to hurt a fellow student of the dark arts."

Imai shouted, as she glowed in a mint green aura, "NO! NO! **NO! ****_YOU _****WILL BE PUNISHED!**"

She fired a fiery shot at Kotobuki, but she produced a light energy shield, surrounding her. She bellowed, "You think you can beat the great Ran Kotobuki, and live to tell about it?"

She roared, as Imai was trembling in fear, "NO ONE HURTS _THE CHOSEN ONE_! SO SAYS MASTER HANAJIMA!"

Imai shouted, as she stood up, wobbling in pain, trying to stand tall, confronting Kotobuki, "We will not be defeated. NO ONE can beat the Hunie Prism, and ruining our ambitions of domination! The Hunie Prism will succeed, even if we dominate you and your city… and even those who loved you… Especially the one called _Otohata_."

Aya growled, "You leave him alone, you bitch!"

Imai laughed, as she was slowly regenerating, "You haven't won, at all! What a waste of time, you clueless nobodies!"

Aya fired an ice shot at Imai, but Imai extended her chest out, absorbing the chilly laser shot. She laughed, "Come on, now? Ice, on my hot body? My breasts can take anything you lash out, even those that tried to poke at me. I live for chills and thrills."

Kotobuki yelled, "OH, YEAH?"

Her eyes turned white, in a demonic hue, as she boomed, "If you can regenerate your body, only for the Unbridled Zen, might I suggest an alternate form of your demise?"

Imai fully recovered, as Kotobuki spoke in a fast-motion. She floated up in the air, as electric waves surrounded her. Imai laughed, "Do not think you can stop me, with your parlor tricks! I detest losing… and losing my life, along the way. I'm about to enjoy your ending."

Aya stood up, as she glowed in an icy aura. She yelled, "Say _freeze_, clown!"

She fired her ice beam, again, but Imai extended her chest. The beam missed her, as Imai laughed, "You two are pathetic… You missed. Have you forgotten that I can absorb your shots, you black-haired snow girl?"

Aya smiled, as she was still in pain, "Who said I was aiming at your boobs?"

She pointed at her feet, as Imai looked down. Her feet were incased in ice. She gasped, "NO! YOU DARE FREEZE A HUNIE PRISM GIRL?"

Aya glowed in a dark aura and shouted, "How dare you… assault a prized student of Saki Hanajima… YOU FUCKING WHORE?"

She produced a huge blackish spear and lunged at her abdomen. Imai moaned in pain, as she was screaming for agony, after being impaled in the stomach. Imai yelled, as she was in pain, "Nooo… Why? Why did you not aim at my breasts?"

Aya said, "You said that your boobs can absorb any attack! Too bad that you cannot absorb it from anywhere else."

Imai shouted, as her ice was slowly cracking, "YOU… YOU! YOOOOOU!"

Kotobuki smiled, as she produced a huge white energy ball, "HEY, AYA! Thanks."

Kotobuki turned to Imai and yelled, "And as for you, Imai Yuko… GO TO HELL!"

She fired a blinding white energy ball, as Imai was shrieking in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Imai took the blow, extending her breasts, again. But this time, the powers that Kotobuki possessed, made her powerful shot too strong for Imai's absorbing ability, resulting in her body to disintegrate into ashes. Kotobuki laughed heartily, as the remnants of Imai Yuko slowly dissolved, ending the Hunie Prism's evil teacher, becoming the group's second victim. Ran floated back down to the surface and moaned in pain, "Ohhhhh…"

She held her arms and said, "Damn… That was lethal."

She went to Aya and said, "Here. Need help, pal?"

Aya was pulled up, as she asked Ran, "You're… You're a student of Hanajima, are you?"

Ran smiled, as she giggled, "Yep. I'm busted. But so are you, Aya… And I knew, since you and I are of the same wavelengths. Also, those are fake eyes."

Aya turned away and covered her eye. She sobbed, "I'm a freak… I've done things I'm not proud of…"

Ran asked, "You mean _Onigiri_?"

Aya asked, "Huh? How did you know?"

Ran laughed, "Uh DUH! Hello? Psychic energy?"

"But… How did you have those powers? You're not the Ran Kotobuki I know of!"

"Well, after you left… following Miyu's death, I was visited by Master Hanajima, only for guidance, in fixing the worlds, as it is, just like you. I told her, "Like hell I'd be like a gloomy girl, like you!" But, that was when she mentioned you… and how you became her student. Of course, she told me everything about what you did… including forming Onigiri, the most evil woman in the Moji Mikisa. I was convinced, and I agreed to train with her… only for you."

"And you knew about me, all along?"

"Well, yeah. You have psychic powers, the ability to produce ice, and have gigantic monster powers! Congregated Control… Lovely powers…"

"Why? What did you get? I only have ESP Perk and Ice Shard. I don't have the Beast Gene, no. What about you?"

"ESP Perk and Nature Wisp. I can reform dead trees and grass in Shibuya, even in its bleakest. Besides, the powers of light can condone onto me, for I am a good gal, all the way, with NO dark past. Of course, my eye color remained."

"I see. ESP Perk randomizes your eye color… I guess you were lucky."

"And all I am is a powerful GAL, with the powers of light."

"No. You can't… Hanajima performs black as night powers. I consume the powers of darkness, for the greater good. But the powers of light?"

"Relax, Aya. I'm not going to oust you… yet. Besides, we're best friends."

"Oh, Ran. But why didn't you believe me, in the first place?"

"Aya, do you know that I cannot divulge my secret to you, unless I trust you? However, when Hanajima mentioned you, it's a shocker that hit me in the heart. That's why I wanted to be sure. I can't risk being exposed to people, like Yuko-Teach."

Aya hugged her and said, "Thank you. Wherever Hanajima is, she is proud of the both of us."

Ran asked, "Uh, she's gone?"

"Yes. But Hikari, another student of Hanajima's, is the new master. I wanted to be the Dark Mistress, but after what I've done to Tohru Honda, I don't deserve it. Kotobuki, will you forgive me? You know that I wanted to marry Otohata-kun…"

Kotobuki smiled and held her shoulder, "Aya…"

She added, "What do you say we go visit him?"

Aya gleamed, as she was excited, "You mean it?"

Ran said, "And don't worry. He knows everything, but it's best he'll hear it from _you_."

Aya gasped, as she was shocked, "CRUSHED!"

She barked, "Ran Kotobuki! HOW COULD YOU?"

Ran laughed, as she ran off, as Aya chased after her.

* * *

><p>And so, Imai Yuko faded into memory, as the second of the Hunie Prism girls have been extinguish. But, no matter. Two are dead, and now there are 6 Hunies remaining. Bella Mortier and Imai Yuko are nothing but relics of the past, while Inaba Prell is on the loose. And what will happen, as the AAW, Asahi, and Yukino confront Jamie and Tiffaney, the next two girls of the Hunie Prism? And what of the remaining Hunie Prism girls, surrounding F City, North City, the Gilded Lily, and anywhere else?<br>And what will become of Haruka and Hikari? Will they awaken from their slumber, at the hands of Duplica and Luke?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in F City, Excel and Hyatt got off the bus and viewed the city. Excel cheered, "Ahhh… Home sweet shitty city. Excel is wondrously overjoyed of coming back here."<p>

Hyatt smiled, "Maybe we'll get to visit our old home, again."

Excel marched off, as she cheered, "Well, I know where it is! FORWARD, HATCHAN!"

She sang, "_Excel is coming home~!_"  
>Hyatt sang, also, "<em>Hyatt is homeward, too~.<em>"  
>Excel sang, "<em>It's been so long, we miss the smell~!<em>"  
>Hyatt sang, "<em>We love F City, and ACROSS, to-<em>."

She coughed blood, as she moaned, "Senior, while I miss our home, I still have sudden moments of feeling weak."

Excel sighed, as she was happy, "Ah… How nostalgic. No matter where we go, Hatchan bleeds and dies, once in a while."

As they walked together, a man with a green shirt watched on, viewing the girls. It was Cucumber. He said to the 4th wall, "Hey, what can I say? I needed to catch up on the story."

He saluted, "I'll see YOU in the next EXTRA chapter… AND the upcoming arc in the story."

He hopped away, as Excel felt a presence. She asked, "Hey, Hatchan, you feel that?"

Hyatt said nothing. She was standing in place, bleeding lightly. Excel said, "Okay… Never mind. Oh, Lord Il Palazzo! You're Excel has come home, grasping and groping in your arms, again, one day!"

She said, "But first… How about a Frappuccino?"

Hyatt beeped, "Frapp attack?"

Excel huffed, "Great. The one thing you say, out of the back of your head, and you make the most corniest of jokes, ever. Besides, that's _outdated _humor from a cancelled show."

She walked off, heading to the closest coffee shop in town, as Hyatt was still standing in place, about to move like a doll, sprouting blood from her shoulders, breasts, and head, like she was a movable fountain. Excel never noticed that Hyatt was gone, as she headed to the café. She turned to her bag and said, "Hey, Menchi, would you like to visit our old home, again?"

Menchi shrieked in fear, as Excel said, "Oh, come now, girl. Excel's not eating you, at all! Besides, you're already indefinitely suspended from being Excel's Emergency Food Supply, until the worlds are fixed up. So, no need to worry – the immortal words of Hikari, our friend."

She stopped by the café, as she spotted a man in a black tuxedo and shades, with slick black hair. He stood in place and addressed to Excel, in a stern monotonic accent, "Hello, ma'am. This is under AAW surveillance watch. I am Agent Superball, C-Squad _and _newest member, appointed by A-Squad member, President of Earth, Kazuto Iizuka."

Excel asked, "Superball?"

Superball explained, "Yes, ma'am. It's a codename. I used to work for President Max, and was acting President, and I am also a bouncer; Secret Service humor. I was recruited by a Miss Kanaka Nanase, appointed by President Iizuka, after Rallo Tubbs departed from the team. This is my first mission, as C-Squad."

Excel asked, "Whoa… You're with the AAW, the one with the creepy agents, including The Gang? Who knew?"

Superball said, "Likewise, ma'am. My photographic memory has increased, since I joined. You are Excel Excel of ACROSS, which are the rivals to the _Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies, _or _The Department of City Security_. You are also a friend of the one called Haruka, the same girl that ended Tohru Honda's evil rampage in the Alternate World Fusion, aptly called the _Moji Mikisa_."

_By the way, recently, before the Hunie Prism came, Kazuto Iizuka became President of Earth, and also Superball's allegiance to AAW. But that's saved for another story, on a later date._

Excel asked, "You heard of me and Haruka?"

He said, "Indeed. All I do is notifying the allies and friends of the girl, and we can be copasetic."

Excel smirked, as she was intrigued, "Wow… Excel is taking her ever-loving time with him. Well, while I wait…"

She kept talking to him, until she was ready to go in.

_But that is left for a future chapter. In short, we'll check back with Excel, later…_

* * *

><p>At the record store, Rei Otohata, a boy with brown hair and a blue shirt and jeans, was waiting for Aya, as she was walking to him, nervously. He asked, "Oh, Aya. I never knew you'd come back. Where have you been?"<p>

Aya shivered, as she was nervous, "Uh… Well…"

Ran whispered, "Uh, Aya… What happened to the _new _Aya?"

Aya said, "Cut me some bone! I was sleeping for one whole year! And surely you blabbed at him, about me being a mannequin!"

Ran said, "No… I said that you inherited dark magic. I never knew about it, until after I mastered the arts. But your disappearance is safe with me… always."

Aya smiled, as she approached Otohata, "Otohata-Kun… I love you."

She hugged him, and then Rei said, "And I you. I missed you, so much."

Aya smiled, as she was in tears. She sobbed, "You don't know how happy I am to see you again…"

Kotobuki smiled, as Aya & Rei were happily reunited. She then scoffed, "Even with Hanajima's powers, I still find it gross."

She asked, "Oh, hey! I forgot. When are you two getting married?"

Aya said, "Well, now we're lagging behind and ahead of schedule… But we can have the wedding, right here in Shibuya."

Rei smiled, "Yes. I'm sorry that Chris McLean ruined it for you."

Aya said, "Don't worry, Otohata. We won't have to worry about him, anymore."

Kotobuki said, "Hey, I know… How about in the summer? Not in Shibuya… but why not…"

She smiled and said in an act of boldness, "YEAH! How about in Odaiba? That was when you and Rei met on your first date!"

Rei said, "Kotobuki… Must you be so picky on awkward moments?"

Aya glared at her, "And must you bring up that wreckage of a date?"

Kotobuki giggled, as she murmured, "Well… he, he, he, he… I figured… well, yeah… But if you don't want it, Shibuya, it is, then."

Aya looked up at the sky, as Rei went inside the record store. She prayed, as she whispered, "Hanajima… Thank you… I always knew there was a guiding light for me…"

She looked at Ran, who was still murmuring over what happened, long ago, "Too bad it had to be _her_…"

She said, as she closed her eyes, "Master Hanajima… Rest easy, my friend… and thank you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Indeed a happy ending for Aya Hoshino… but it's not the end, just yet. Six Hunie Prism girls remain, as in the next chapter, Asahi, Farra, Steven, and Yukino meet with Jamie and Tiffaney. And will Excel, after passing AAW Agent Superball, confront the NEXT Hunie Prism girl, Annika Neikirk, who is here in F City?<br>Don't miss the next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki appears in Chibi-Cutout form)

(Mizuki): Hi! We're…

(Peter, Heather, and Mizuki): The Gang!

(Peter): Well, we're down to the nitty-gritty. One step closer to the end of "Hunie Prism".

(Mizuki): In our next episode, we meet Hunie Prism's Tiffaney and Jamie, battling The Gang!

(Heather): Not us. We're out of commission.

(Peter): No way! It's a rather conundrum.

(Mizuki): You won't see me shove a banana up my bust!

(Heather): Me, neither!

(Peter): And moreover, Farra's second transformation begins!

(Mizuki): Huh, what do you mean?

(Heather): I hope it's Svetlana! I love her performance…

(Mizuki): Next time on _"Miyazawa & May"…_

(Peter): "_Evil Girl Power (Part 5)"…_

(Heather): _"The Family Hunie_". It makes sense, since Tiffaney and Jamie are mother and daughter.

(Mizuki): Aw, they don't even look related!

(Peter): OH! And don't miss it.

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): _Otanoshimini~!_


	159. Evil Girl Power (Part 5)

Yagi and Kazuto leave, as Cameron, Zoey, and Mike were walking with them. Mike was still out cold, after the attack. Yagi explained, as they were leaving Southeast Wonton, "Next disturbance in the worlds, from the Hunie Prism, are Strawberry and the Broken Shades. According to Agent Honda, Shibuya has been neutralized, after the Hunie Prism's evil member has been ousted."

Kazuto asked, "Any idea who it was?"

Yagi said, as she viewed it on the MFB (_Mobile File Browser_), "Here. Imai Yuko. She is killed in battle, by an… Jiminy jilt-pickers on a jive-walk through Turkey! Imai Yuko was killed by a powerful witch, with bizarre powers!"

Cameron thought, "Powerful…"

Zoey asked, "Witch?"

They both gasped, as they whispered, "Aya?"

_Oooh… Close._

Yagi added, "No matter. No ID on the person."

Kazuto smiled, "Whoever he or she was, I want to shake his or her hand. As President of Earth, I fear that we can thank people for their Civilian Arrests… or Civilian Murder, out of self-defense."

Yagi smirked, as she chuckled, "You crack me up, little buddy."

Zoey asked, "Hey, hold on… _You're_ President?"

Cameron said, "Yeah. It was in the news. He won in an emergency election, after they busted the Head of Nixon."

Yagi said, "That's best left untold, until later."

Kazuto barked, "But I want to tell them, _now_!"

Yagi stated, "We exterminate the Hunie Prism, first. Then, you can return to the White House and tell your story. Right now, we have got to find the BattleVan. Farra and Steven said they left it in a soup station."

Zoey said, "Please hurry. Mike is in need of medical care…"

Yagi said, "The medevac should be here, any minute. It's been a whole hour."

Kazuto replied, "Don't sweat it, Yagi. If they don't come, we get FREE Medicare."

She sighed, "I don't think that's how it works, Iizuka."

They spotted The Gang's van, located by the parking lot. As they approached it, a figure slinked by, as it whistled "_In the Halls of the Mountain King_". Then he disappeared. Yagi shivered, "Iizuka… You feel that?"

Cameron whispered, "Oh, no… It… It can't be…"

Could it be Cam and Zoey's mortal enemy? If so, who is it, and do they even have mortal enemies?

Cameron said to the 4th wall, "Just Lightning, Jo, Courtney, Scott, and Alejandro."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 139<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 5)  
>The Family Hunie<em>**

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, in North City, Steven grew bored of waiting for Tiffaney. He said, "Guys, either she's waiting for us to succumb to temptation, or she's just ditching us."<p>

Yukino replied, "Well, I'm more for trying to stop this disturbance. Perhaps maybe some sort of mind-control device?"

Farra said, "I think so… Well, we can't stand out here, as sticks in the mud. We better find the source, and quick… Targus City, all over again… and this time, on _Food Capital_."

Yukino asked, "What do you mean? I thought North City is home for the commercial food chains."

Asahi said, "It is, but The Gang had a mission in Targus City, similar to this one. You see, there is a fan club for fembots, devoted to one person – _Peter_. He was a popular idol, likewise me, but only because he's witty and funny. However, he tends to be a bit nervous around fembots."

Yukino asked, "Oh, please. He has only two fembots to please."

Farra huffed, "Actually, that number increased to over 1,000, today…"

Yukino gapsed, "WHAT? ONE THOUSAND GYNOIDS? SERIOUSLY?!"

Steven sighed, "Even _we _hardly get that number. It was 457, but it increased, following the end of Rei Tachibana… who was the main vessel that was haunting the city of Targus."

They walked together, as Steven continued, "See, the girls idolized the Big Guy, all for personal lust… and wanting to give the guy a heart attack, over satisfaction and anticipation."

Farra added, "But, of course, all the fembots were affected, including two of our allies, who were robots. But lately, it was because of a mobile virus. We neutralized it, but only to free the girls _and _to give Peter his spotlight. Of course, he chose to forget that moment, after his famous line crashed them all, for the moment."

Asahi asked, "What was that line?"

Steven barked, "He said… _He no tsuppari wa iran desu yo!_ Loosely translated, he said "_I won't need the push of my farts"_… Ridiculous. But it was out of confidence, when he says that."

Asahi stated, "Man, I wish I could see him say that, and I'll reply back in confidence, too… But still…"

Yukino barked, "Look, robot groupies aside, can't we get on to the matter at hand? I mean, there's got to be a tower, close by, so we can destroy it."

Asahi said, "She's right. But, in order to do so, we have to take the sky high view."

Farra smirked, "You leave it to Bluebird Farra!"

She spread her arms out and bellowed, "I SUMMON THE **_BIRD WING!_**"

Her arms reproduced into wings, again, as she said, "Steven, you and Asahi take Miyazawa to safety. I'll let you know, once I find something."

Asahi said, "Can't I do it, too? You forget that I-."

Farra said, "No need. Besides, if the Hunie Prism girls take a glimpse at Mech-Asahi, we're screwed."

Yukino asked, "Mech-Asahi? You mean, Asahi Sakurai is-? Oh, wait…"

Asahi explained, "It's not what you think… But I'll explain it, whence we finished."

Yukino nodded, as Farra flew off. Yukino asked, "Hey, wait. Where's the rest of you guys?"

Steven said, "Temporal suspension. After a mission gone awry, Peter, Mizuki, and Heather will be out of action, until the next big mission…"

He whispered, "They're drugged… from a technical cannon misfire, by Percival Gaynes, the total douche."

Asahi remarked, "Well, At least they're feeling okay. I hope to see them at full strength… Things weren't the same, since Miyagami Academy, and the whole Toyland incident."

Yukino thought, as she was upset, "Okay… I need to ask Aya, when I get the chance, just to catch up on the story, since she's psychic."

Asahi remarked to Steven, "I don't suppose Kanaka wouldn't mind, since I'm helping the AAW, for old time's sake."

Steven said, as he gave her her old badge, "That reminds me. You'll need this, just in case. The Gang has been taken out, and we're losing members, fast. Kanaka decided to reinstate your status."

Asahi looked at her badge. It said "_Asahi Sakurai – AAW Agent – B-Class_". She smiled, as she was a full-time agent. Yukino congratulated her, as Asahi said, "Oh, it's nothing. But I don't deserve it, after West Plaza."

Steven said, "Steven Cooke feels that Yukino isn't missing much, since Haruka was the hero."

Steven then waited, as Asahi replied, "Okay. You wait, and I'll take Yuki to safety."

The girls ran off, as Steven waited in the corner of Starch and Press. He cracked his knuckles and said, "So… It begins… again."

**XXXXX**

Farra was in the air, as she looked around the city. She thought, "Man, I need to get some energy, if I want to look around, in a quick fashion. I mean, North City is so huge."

She viewed the city, which had tall buildings, spotlights, and planes in the background. She then said, "Well… Once I'm done, I can always get to stay home. Besides, Yukino has seen worse. I wonder why."

She swooped down and flew straight, looking at a huge building, which is tall, and it was shaped in an hourglass shape. She then said, "Hey, I never noticed _that _building."

She flew to the building, as she responded, "It's strange. NO company label, NO business hours, NO food-related job… I wonder if that thing is the girl and her mother's doing. Only one way to find out."

She fluttered around the building and peeked in the windows. However, it was empty. She then figured that the source is on top. She knew that, since the source had an antenna. It did, expect with was a huge satellite dish. She whispered, "Dude… I wonder if North City had Satellite TV…"

She pulled out her iPhone, which was blue, and said, "It's a good thing Mizuki updated my iPhone to scan anything, while she is on hiatus."

She took pictures of it, and then scanned the dish. She then found a positive ID on the person, showing a small blotch of banana.

"Banana?" She whispered, "Did someone meant to do that?"

She then saw the name of the ID, but with no picture, "_Jamie Seise_? Strange… I'd like to know who it is, before-."

She fell down, onto the roof, and moaned, "Ungh… That is painful…"

She got up and formed her wings again. She flew off and said, "Steven's not going to like this, one bit… Why the hell is there a dish, controlling people to misuse their fruits?"

She snuffed, "Well, once we find the disturbance, including that brat, who I think is an accomplice…"

She flew away, heading back to Steven.

**XXXXX**

At a safe area, Asahi and Yukino hid behind a hot dog stand. Asahi said, "We're lucky. No one bothered to use these wieners as toys…"

Yukino gagged, "EW! Enough with the sex jokes!"

"Sorry. I've always wanted to make a clear fact."

"Well, don't!"

Yukino peeked and said, "Still, though… No one bothers to use this place, and maybe use the ketchup. Tomatoes are fruits, right?"

Asahi said, "Yes. But I don't think it's just a fruit."

Yukino sighed, "Oh, please. Don't you think it seems farfetched, why people are using it for sexual stimuli?"

Asahi blushed, "Please… Next thing you tell me that-. OH! Oh, you're being ridiculous! I never tend to pleasure myself! In any case, I'm surprised that we are unaffected by the Hunie Prism's spell, or trance, or… Well, you know what I mean."

Yukino said, "I keep myself pure… almost. I dated Arima, during High School… and, well…"

She whispered to Asahi's ear about what she and Arima did, back at his house. Asahi's face turned pale blue and nervously shivered, "How dirty…"

She blushed, "Thank god we're young and healthy."

Asahi brushed her hair and said to Yukino, "Yukino, stay behind me. I'm going to see if anybody tries to find us."

Yukino said, "Incidentally, where's Steven?"

Back at the main area, Steven waited, as he was in confidence. He said, "Steven Cooke knows how to deal with alien bitches. But I'll tone my anger on them, since I don't mean to be drastic. I wait."

He then huffed, after 10 minutes, "Screw it. I better find Farra."

He walked off, as Farra flew to him. She called, "Steven! Bad news!"

Steven asked, "What is it, Farra?"

She hopped down and showed her iPhone to him. She showed the pictures of the building and said that the satellite dish was the problem. However, she didn't pick up any signals from the dish.

He stated, "That has to be a front. Either that, or you needed an upgrade on your phone."

Farra shouted, "CUT ME SOME SLACK! Mizuki fixed it for me, and she made it like hers!"

Steven walked away, as Farra turned into Chester, again, "AHH! You and your newfangled gizmos! It's people like you that give life a bad name!"

She turned back and covered her mouth, as Steven barked, "Must you be that rude?"

Farra whined, "I'm not!"

She thought, "Chester, enough already! Badmouth Steven, not me!"

Chester replied, "I can reply, anytime I want! You kids make _modern _jokes. I don't live for the future, with your hi-tech gadgets, and all that trash!"

Farra thought, "Oh, fine… But stop popping up, like a pimple!"

She said to Steven, "You know, normally I'd strangle you, but I can't. I don't know why, but I should look myself up…"

He replied, "It's okay, Farra. You're obviously infected by the Moji Mikisa's AU melding…"

She snuffed, "I'm not… It's something else…"

She walked off, as she followed Steven. He stated that they should find the others, before things get out of hand. As they left, Tiffaney returned, in a white and red cheerleader outfit, and huffed, "DON'T LEAVE!"

They turned around, as Tiffaney held her pom-poms up. She cheered, "Come on, now. Can't you guys stay for the fun? I know I will…"

Farra barked, "YOU!"

Steven said, "Cut the crap! Where's your mother, kid?"

Tiffaney stated, "She's running late. She has more followers to tend to…"

"Followers?"

Tiffaney introduced herself, "I am Tiffaney Amy, cheerleader extraordinaire."

Farra asked, "Are you with the Hunie Prism?"

Tiffaney sighed, "Oh, please… You think I join some sort of honey-lathered sex cauldron?"

She smiled and said, "Hunie Prism is more of an intergalactic race… and I'm one of them."

She grinned evilly, as she held her pom-poms out. Some of the frills in her pom-poms produced metallic blades. She then did a cheer, "Gimme a "D"! Gimme a "I"! Gimme an "E"! What does it spell?"

She charged at Farra and Steven and roared, "DIE!"

They dodged her attack, as Farra growled, "JESUS! She's insane!"

Steven said, "Whatever she has, this is bad."

Farra called, "You, Tiffaney, right? What is your purpose here? Do you have anything you want for the AUs."

Tiffaney smirked and said, "Me? Well, it's not just me… it's my sisters… We only want _one _person… The one called _Haruka_."

Steven barked, "HOLD THE PHONE! You mean _our _Haruka? Don't get me wrong, but there are things we don't know about her, especially since she's powerful."

Farra added, "Yeah, you know nothing about her!"

Tiffaney glowed in a milky pink aura and said, "Oh, you don't… But I do…"

She slashed at Farra, nicking her chest, leaving claw marks on her sweater. She groaned, "OW! YOU BITCH! That was a $500 sweater!"

Steven huffed, "You got more, don't you?"

Farra growled, "Okay, you little alien! Why are you doing this to us? What did _we _ever do to you?"

Tiffaney smiled and said, "Oh, nothing… Except ended many evil villains, including Onigiri's branches of evil."

Steven asked, "W-w-wait… How did you know about us?"

Tiffaney smiled and said, "We go by a higher power… except WE are that power… And also, we will do to Haruka that Onigiri couldn't… Take her, and use her powers… for our greater good."

Farra shouted, "Monster! You can't take her, not while _we're _alive!"

Tiffaney held her pom-poms up and said, "That's too bad…"

She made out a cheer, "_Farra, Farra! She's our man! If she can't do it-!_"

**SLASH!  
><strong>Farra screamed in pain, as Tiffaney slashed her waist, cutting her. She moaned, as she fell to the ground. Tiffaney concluded, "_Then your world is doomed…_"

She laughed evilly, "AHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Steven growled, as he stared down at her, "Damn you!"

Farra moaned, as she was holding her waist, "Steven… Run…"

She was bleeding lightly, as Tiffaney smirked, "Aw, don't worry. I'll play with _you_, once she dies. After all, you knew everything, including the tower."

Steven barked, "Farra told me! Why do you have these people follow your sick sexual deeds?"

Tiffaney smiled, "Oh, no reason. We just want to destroy it, from the inside out… and then the Hunie Prism will take Haruka, and use her powers to meld our worlds into one, become one big happy world, with all 8 of us… Of course, Bella and Miss Yuko are dead, so…"

She concluded, "So, now… While Farra is bleeding in pain, I'll fight _you_! And then, I'll watch and see Farra die, in her own wounds."

Jamie barked, as she appeared, "And you _won't_, young lady!"

Tiffaney gasped, "Mom?"

Farra growled, as she looked up, "Huh? Who's she?"

Steven asked, "Ma'am! I know it's not much, but your daughter is infected by an alien soul!"

Jamie smiled, "Oh, she's not. She was born this way…"

Farra moaned, "Question – Are you… Jamie Seise?"

Steven asked, "Who?"

She replied, "I had an ID on the person on the tower… and I found a Jamie Seise on the scanner…"

Jamie clapped, as she said, "Oh, brother. You guys catch on, so quickly."

Farra growled, as she was in pain, "I'm no quitter. You won't take Haruka… EVER!"

She dropped to the ground and passed out. Jamie laughed, "Aw, poor dear… She took too much pain. Tiffaney!"

"Mom…"

"You take out the man, over there, and be careful. He has the gift that killed Bella."

Steven yelled, "Steven Cooke can take you! I can best _any _Hunies."

Tiffaney laughed, "No, thanks… You, I'll save for last! Besides, Haruka's friend, Yukino Miyazawa, is here, in this city. And I'll hunt her down."

Jamie laughed, "Good. I'll take Steven Cooke, the loser in blue. But first, speaking of blue, I'll do away with this blonde bitch's corpse."

She approached a downed Farra and picked her up. Jamie whispered, as Farra was bent down, behind her, "Since you're dead… You and I are going to have a little fun… Blondie…"

**PUNT!  
><strong>Farra's body reacted, kicking Jamie in the crotch, with her right leg back. She stood up, as she withstood the pain. She spoke in a Russian accent, "You little minx! You are not having fun in ze worlds! Dis I promise you!"

She turned around and has red lipstick and gleaming eyes on her face. She cried out, "NOW! Hunie Prism, zis is for Mike!"

Jamie gasped, "WHAT THE-?"

**POW!  
><strong>Farra began to kick and punch, moving in gymnastic poses, delivering a back kick, a plié uppercut, a split kick, and a double-axle knee drop. Farra wasn't Farra. She was the second of Mike's alter-egos – Svetlana.

Svetlana cheered, as Jamie was on her knees, in pain, "Svetlana will make you wish you weren't born!"

Steven gasped, "Svetlana?!"

Tiffaney gasped, "What in the world?"

Farra delivered a dropkick to Jamie's face, as Tiffaney charged at her. She shouted, "YOU DARE HURT MY MOTHER? TAKE THIS!"

Tiffaney used her bladed pom-poms, but Svetlana flipped over her. She winked and said, "Miss me…"

Tiffaney growled, as she slashed at Svetlana. However, Svetlana ducked and sweeped her off her legs. She smiled and said, "Svetlana is Gold Medalist in hand-to-hand combat! Thank Mike for giving me the ability."

Farra inhaled and barked, "Svetlana! _I _was supposed to say that!"

She inhaled again, as Svetlana barked, "Quiet, you! You're too injured to fight mit this alien witch!"

Farra inhaled and shouted, "This _is _my body, you know!"

Tiffaney whined, "How did she be alive, again?"

Jamie coughed and groaned, "Is she… a split personality?"

Steven gasped, as he was confused, "What the WHAAAA?"

Meanwhile, Asahi sensed a dark presence, as she and Yukino turned to see the battle going on. Asahi said, "THERE! This way. I think I can feel Steven and Farra… and… uh… someone else with Farra…"

Yukino asked, "Really? You can sense that?"

Asahi replied, "Uh… Well… I'm not psychic. It's a woman's intuition."

Yukino smiled, "Oh, you, too, huh? I guess that's fair."

She said, as she run off, "Come on! This way… and hurry! They need my help, since I-."

Asahi barked, "I get it! Now, shut up and hurry up!"

Yukino thought, as she was annoyed, "Don't tell _me _to shut up…"

They ran off, as they were headed to where Farra (or Svetlana) and Steven were, fighting the Hunie Prism's Tiffaney and Jamie. Will they make it, before Svetlana finishes them?

* * *

><p>Back at AAW HQ, hours later, Mike was treated to his injuries, as he was bandaged up on his wounded shoulder. Zoey watched on, as she was crying for him.<p>

In the office, Kanaka addressed to Yagi and Iizuka, "So, Hunie Prism, right?"

Kazuto said, "Yes, ma'am. And they all lead to one person on their radar… and that's Haruka."

Kanaka replied, "I see. Okay, how's this? Hajime, Mister President, since the remaining disturbances are in Strawberry and the Broken Shades, you two will have to make a choice on a stakeout…"

Yagi said, "Broken Shades. That is where Haruka is located, often."

Kanaka said, as she responded, "Well, since we reinstated Miss Sakurai, as a full-time agent, and since few of our agents are dead, resigned, or MIA, we need to spread the numbers out. So, here's the job… Hajime, you take Broken Shades, on Straight and Narrow, Mister President Old Man, you take this area – _The Gilded Lily_."

Kazuto saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

Yagi replied, "Yeah, we know. I'll see what we know about this Haruka kid. Iizuka, you take Strawberry."

Kazuto replied back, "And if any disturbances, keep me posted."

Kanaka asked, "One thing, how is Cameron Wilkins?"

Yagi stated, "He's fine, ma'am. He and Zoey returned, in one piece… but I feel bad for Mike."

She added, "He's currently in the medic bay, being treated to his injuries."

Kanaka asked, "And Agents Stevens and Cooke?"

Yagi proclaimed, "At North City, as we speak."

Kazuto said, "We parked their van in the garage."

Yagi said, "_I _did."

"Why couldn't you let _me _drive?"

"You only drive, via motor scooter!"

"I'll drive, next time…"

"Holy vehicular homicide! Absolutely not!"

Kanaka yelled, "SILENCE! Listen up, you two! Since you're the only two agents we have, right now, after Agent Carl and Freddie are on a secret assignment, you do not fail me on this one."

She glared, "Find Haruka… Today!"

**XXXXX**

Yagi and Kazuto walked down the halls, as Yagi said, "I don't know what we are up against, Iizuka. This mission has become heinous and destructive. Steven Cooke killed off Bella Mortier, Imai Yuko was vaporized, and Inaba Prell is loose in the worlds."

He said, "Don't sweat it, Yagi. As President of Earth, I'm going to make sure that she is hunted down, and killed off, for her evil purposes."

"And it's smart promises that makes you a great president. Of course, I'm a little peeved that a few cities wanted to impeach you, for your weird promises of cosplay, cooking, and baseball seminars."

"Narue and Maruo wanted it, that way. But I can fix it, without doing what Tricky Dick's head did. I'm a nice guy, not a corrupt man."

"You crack me up, little buddy."

Yagi thought, "But still… Haruka is their main target. So, why did they traverse around the world, looking for her?"

**XXXXX**

Outside AAW HQ, a figure that resembles Mike was watching outside the building, giggling evilly. He then said, "Oh, poor Mike… Pity you had to be out of action… Too bad that you and the AAW… will fall in my hands."

* * *

><p>(Mal is in the confessional)<p>

(Mal): Oh, fan fiction readers… I'm baaa-aaack~…

(Mal whistles "_In the Halls of the Mountain King_")

(Mal chuckles evilly)

(Screen turns to static)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mal's back! But what role does he play in this Hunie Prism debacle?<br>The answers lie ahead, in the next chapter…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter…<br>_**(Superball is in Chibi-Cutout form)

(Superball): Good evening, citizens. I am Agent Superball. The Gang asked me to do the Next Chapter preview. I humbly accept, but I shall explain, through a public service announcement.

(Superball, in a cheerful announcer voice): Next time on "_Miyazawa & May_"…  
>Steven Cooke, Farra Stevens, Asahi Sakurai, and Yukino Miyazawa continue to battle against Hunie Prism's Jamie Seise and Tiffaney Amy. Will Steven and Farra-slash-Svetlana stop these evil women? And will Yukino learn about Haruka, who is the Hunies' main goal?<br>Plus, it is a battle between the powers of light and darkness, as Saki Hanajima's students, Ran Kotobuki & Aya Hoshino, after a rumor, question their friendship, being solar opposites. Sparks fly, literally, as the GALs, in Hanajima's blood and powers, begin the most post-apocalyptic brawl, ever made.  
>Next time: "<em>Kotobuki vs. Hoshino", <em>Filler chapter #2 to the story, this season; followed by _Chapter 140 – _"_Evil Girl Power (Part 6): Mother-Daughter Thrown-down_"!  
>Now you know… for a <em>better<em> America!

(Superball, in stern monotone): Thank you, readers. Have a good night.


	160. EXTRA Chapter 15

As the story continues to progress, let us return to our girls in After School Tea Time.

In a small food counter, Yui Hirasawa, in a pink chef's outfit, was serving fried chicken. She called to the patrons, "Get your fresh chicken, fried to perfection! 250 Yen! Chicken, fried up and baked! 250 Yen!"

Mio asked her, "250 Yen a bucket?"

Yui said, "No. It's 250 Yen, apiece. I sell by the piece."

Ritsu cheered, "Goody! Get me five breasts!"

Yui replied, "Okay… Uh… Shucks. I used all the breasts, today."

Ritsu smirked, "Ah, forget it. Probably a pervert came and took them all."

Mio requested, "Hey, Yui. Do you have any drumsticks?"

Yui said, "Sure. I got three drumsticks left. The rest shall be baked, in a couple of hours."

Ritsu asked, "Hours?!"

Yui showed the girls her portable stove, located on the bottom of the stand. She then replied, "See? I had to find a way to cook the birds. And with it, we can sell fried chicken, at a reasonable price."

Mio huffed, "I'm pretty sure that is _not _how you make fried chicken."

Ritsu added, "Yeah. It's more of a baked chicken."

Mio said, "Well, I don't want to miss out on a drumstick. Sell me one."

Ritsu barked, "HEY! HOLD ON! How _did _you manage to sell chicken, at 250 a piece?"

Yui responded, in a blank stare, "Uh… … …I'll have to ask my manager."

She called, "HEY! Mugi-Chan!"

Tsumugi Kotobuki, in a red and white pinstripe apron, appeared and said, "Welcome to _Yui-Fried Chicken. We sell by the piece._ How may I be of service?"

Mio and Ritsu were shocked. Mio thought, "No wonder."

Ritsu sarcastically said, "Yeah. We knew it was bound to happen."

Mio asked Tsumugi, "So, Mugi, did you chipped in on Yui's Chicken Depot?"

Tsumugi said, "That's right. After the whole pizza puff thing imploded, we figured that we wanted to start fresh."

Ritsu asked, "What was wrong with that scheme?"

_Yui baked a huge pizza puff, and then proceeded to cut it open with a pizza cutter. She sliced it, and it gushes out red sauce, all over the place. Yui giggled, as she was dribbled in sauce._

Mio trembled, as she pictured Yui, like she was covered in blood. Ritsu remarked, "I see. You don't cut pizza puffs with a cutter, stupid."

Yui asked, "Oh, you don't?"

Ritsu said, "No. They're handheld foods, like a pizza slice. See? And it gushes out sauce, on occasions, like it was a-."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Mio shrieked.

Ritsu said, "I was gonna say _jelly donut_."

Mio cried out, "Does it matter?"

Yui asked, "You still want a drumstick, Mio-Chan? Mugi-Chan! Bake her our Yui's Special!"

Tsumugi smiled, as she started to serve the chicken. Mio asked, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Ritsu asked, "Uh, what's a _Yui Special_?"

Yui smiled and said, "It's our special 12-piece bucket of chicken, with some of my favorite flavors on the side, for dipping."

Ritsu thought, "Dipping sauce for chicken pieces?"

Mio thought, "How thoughtful."

Mugi rang it up, as she smiled, "It's all yours, on us, at _Yui-Fried Chicken._"

Yui then smiled and said, "That'll be 5,000 Yen."

Mio and Ritsu gasped, "FIVE THOUSAND YEN?!"

Mio barked, "Is she using extortion?"

Yui let out a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXTRA Chapter<br>Kotobuki vs. Hoshino_**

* * *

><p>Cucumber smiled, as he waved to the 4th wall, "Hello. I'm live in Shibuya, as we prepare for the next chapter in <em>"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May<em>". Today's EXTRA Chapter involves-."

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
><strong>Booming footsteps were made, as people were running away. One man cried out, in Japanese dubbing, "OH, NO! It is Cueball-zilla! No one is safe. We must flee the city!"

They all ran off, as Cucumber saw a huge bald-headed man, with a black shirt, red flannel vest, and nine fingers. It was Mickey Holowitz, as a giant monster. He roared at his brother and growled, "ROOOOOOOAR!"

Jerome scoffed and scolded, "Mickey… Have you been using Johnny Cuke's Monstrous Elixir, again?"

Mickey smiled and said, "Hi, Jerry."

Cucumber barked, "Well? What are you doing here?"

Mickey returned to normal size and said, "Sorry. But you see, I was having some fun, after I heard about your next EXTRA Chapter, involving Ran Kotobuki & Aya Hoshino."

"That was the plan. You see, it happened, _after _Kotobuki ended Imai Yuko's life, with a blinding ray of light that dematerialized the alien girl with the huge boobs. But that didn't matter."

"How so?"

Cucumber giggled, as Mickey huffed, "You forgot to write it, didn't you?"

Cucumber barked, "NO, I DIDN'T! Why do people ask me about the stories and chapters I forget?"

He moaned, as he pleaded, "You gotta help me, my 9-digit friend."

Mickey sighed, "Fine. But on my honor, and from my non-engaged right ring finger that I lost, I'll help you. Now, where did we left off, after Imai Yuko was killed, by the heroic Ran Kotobuki?"

Cucumber explained that both Kotobuki and Aya were students of Saki Hanajima. It was there that Aya reunited with Rei Otohata, who was at the record store, waiting for Aya to come home. And after that, magic was in the air. Mickey sobbed, as he was upset.

"Oh. Oh, no. I'm afraid that is not how the story ended. You see, after Aya and Rei reunited, Tatsuki Kuroi, Ran's boyfriend, wanted to spread rumors about Rei Otohata and his icy dark side. He knows, because he knew about Ran's powers, beforehand."

Jerome asked, "How did he know?"

Mickey replied, "He once saw Kotobuki, shooting a light energy ball, at a thug."

"Ouch. Go on. What happened next?"

"If I tell you, would you let me have a swig of your pickle juice?"

"No."

"How about Tennessee Bruce's boots?"

"No."

"Mike's hat?"

"I'll let you have another of Johnny Cuke's juice, if you'd tell me."

"Deal!"

Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "Hey, reader. Pay attention. This is where the scene took place, chapters ago."

He said to Mickey, "Okay, continue."

* * *

><p>At Shibuya, Ikebukuro Gal and AAW Agent Mami Honda, in a blue blouse and black skirt, was walking by the city, as she saw Tatsuki, in his jacket and jeans, running off to find Ran. Elsewhere, Otohata, in his casual wear, in a helmet, was riding in a Vespa, heading to where Aya is. Mami thought, "Interesting… I've heard the news from Agents Yagi &amp; Iizuka. Could they have found more of the Hunie Prism aliens that have been invading these worlds?"<p>

**XXXXX**

At Ran's house, Tatsukichi told her the bad news, "Bad news, Ran-Chan! Terrible news!"

At Aya's house, Otohata said to Aya, as she was meditating on her bed, "Hey, Aya. You won't believe the news about Kotobuki."

Ran said, as she was doing her homework, "Tatsukichi, what is it about Aya?"

Aya responded to Rei, "Now you know I don't approve of _"Hey, Aya_", while I am learning to cope with my inner darkness, through remedial meditation, Otohata-kun."

Rei sighed and said, "Fine. Miss Aya, Mistress of Darkness…"

Aya said, "You called, Otohata-kun?"

Tatsuki said to Ran, "Ran baby! You won't believe the rumors about Rei! You see, he wanted to learn about the powers of darkness!"

Otohata said, "And the monkey boy wanted to stay in the light, since he cares for love and peace. And he figured that he wanted to make you break up with Kotobuki, as your best friend."

Tatsuki smiled, and said, "But don't worry. I'm lucky to be by your side, since Aya is evil."

Apparently, Tatsuki Kuroi and Rei Otohata both wanted to end the whole Light vs. Dark feud, since Ran and Aya hold opposite powers of light and darkness, respectively.

Aya laughed, as she said, "Rei… You poor pitiful mortal of no powers… You see, that is all a big hoax. Kotobuki and I are intertwined, as friends. You know that Aya Hoshino is Yang, while Ran Kotobuki is Yin… and vice-versa… Everybody has a Yin and a Yang."

Kotobuki laughed hilariously, as she guffawed, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? AYA AND I BREAK UP? RIDICULOUS!"

Tatsuki frowned, as Ran said, "Oh. You're serious?"

She barked, "You dillweed! That's stupid! Aya & I are best friends. There's no way in the world that we'd be breaking up, over a silly feud, involving Otohata…"

Tatsuki said in a serious voice, "Oh. I see. Then how come the girls in Shibuya that praise over him say that Aya-ppe can kick your ass, in a fight?"

Aya gasped, "They said what?"

**XXXXX**

At the park, by Hachi the Dog, Aya said to Rei, as they were walking, "You know, if I learn anything from Haruka, it's that you must set aside the differences and make things work out, the way you want it to. After all, it's moments like this that makes me proud of my powers."

Ran was walking with Tatsukichi, as he dragged him, by the ear, "Let's get this over with. I can't believe that I hear such bullshit!"

Ran saw Aya and called out, "AYA!"

Aya shouted, "RAN!"

They stared down, but Ran smiled and said, "So… I hear that rumors are spreading that you and I have some sort of fighting issues."

Aya said, "I, uh, well…"

Ran said, as she laughed, "Yeah, right. I mean, just because you and I have been Hanajima's students, it means we can fight for what we rule in?"

Aya giggled, "Truer words. I always knew that it is not about the _mass_ of your powers and abilities; it is about the _control_ of it. After all, light and dark… It's just traits to the world."

"Amen, sista."

The GALs laughed, as Aya said, "Well… I think Otohata-kun owes Tatsukichi an apology."

Ran said, "Yeah. Somehow he heard it from Rei, and this stupid monkey blabbed on about it."

She pushed him and scolded, "Say you're sorry!"

Both boys looked at each other and flatly apologized to each other. Rei sighed, as Aya smiled, "See? Wasn't that simple enough, honey?"

Ran smiled and said, "And _don't _let me catch you try to make rumors, again!"

Aya said, "Our boyfriends have learned that it's wrong to spread rumors about our own beings… and make the worlds, as it isn't, when war and famine are played. And who would've said that we'd resort to violence?"

"So true, Aya. I mean, _you _and _me_, in a fight? The only fight you would be in would be in a Final Exam."

The girls shared a laugh, as Aya added, "Yeah, I bet you can fight against your test papers, after trying to study, for money."

And then, it happened…

Ran asked, "I don't think you'd fight. Besides, aren't you against people that assault others, out of voodoo, or something like that?"

Aya giggled, "Aren't you a saint to all the girls in Shibuya?"

Ran said, as she looked at her friend, "Yeah, I'm uber-rare. But you, what do you Goth girls know about violence, anyway? I mean, it's always about gloomy and darkness and hate to the world… You, however, feel gloomy, all the time."

They laughed, as Ran Kotobuki added, "Where did you get your clothes? Hot Topic? Master Hanajima knows how to pick her styles."

Aya then huffed, angrily, "You'd be surprise, you heavenly body, you. You had to buy lots of glitzy shit with your money."

Ran smirked, as she said, sarcastically, "And let me guess… Black nail polish. What? Black Acrylic nails aren't working for you? I see you don't wear pink nails, anymore."

Aya started to glow in a blackish aura, as she barked, in a demonic voice, "Well, I didn't think angels with bleach blonde hair and platform shoes could throw a punch!"

Ran shouted, as she glowed in a bright white aura, speaking in a demonic voice, "I didn't think devils with black hair could resort to kicking and clawing!"

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH! And where do you get your powers of blackness, the witch doctor of Aruba?"

"YEAH? Is that so? Did the power-to-be gave you angels from Kid Icarus?"

"SHUT IT, WHORE!"

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH?"

"**YEAH!**"

Aya smiled, as she said, "Well… I guess you're right. But it's no reason to fight, like beer girls…"

Ran said, "I know… It's fine. Besides, I wouldn't count on you to hit me. You never did. I mean, the Aya Hoshino I know of wouldn't hurt me… except verbally and over the wrong things. Of course, there _was _that false rumor about me, dating Rei Otohata."

Aya gasped, as she remembered. Ran then extended her hand and said, "But, hey. If I learn from mistakes and false news, you gotta stay close to your friends, right?"

Aya held her hand and said, "Right."

Ran giggled, "And, Aya, always remember… You have got to learn to give respect to your best friends."

Aya glared at her, "Respect _THIS!_"

**SOCK!  
><strong>Aya socked Ran in the face. She felt her face, as she growled, "You little bitch!"

**POW!  
><strong>Ran retaliated with a left punch to the face. Aya and Ran exchanged punches, as Aya shouted, "WHY DON'T YOU GO PROCRASTINATE OFF OF HAIR EXTENSIONS, AND WASTE _MORE _OF YOUR ALLOWANCE?"

Ran yelled, as they continued fighting, "WHY DON'T YOU START CRYING YOUR HEART OUT, LIKE ALWAYS? THEY CAN'T HEAR IT IN INDOCHINA!"

Ran ran off, as Aya shouted, "Where do you think _you're _going! COME BACK HERE! Are you running away from a fight? You don't wanna fight like a _real _GAL?"

Aya chased after her, heading to a picnic area. Aya was splattered with a white cupcake, into her face. Aya growled, as she wiped off the frosting in her cheeks, "Angel's Food cupcakes! That is LOW! EVEN FOR YOU!"

She was pelted with cakes, as Ran shouted, tossing cakes at her, "I'm just getting started!"

Aya ran to a hot dog vendor and tossed scalding hot wieners at Ran, as she was screaming in pain.

"OW! HOT! HOT! HOT! THAT HURTS!"

Aya called out, "No pain, no gain, bitch!"

Aya and Ran continued to throw food at each other, as Ran shouted, "You think you can best the great Ran Kotobuki, you Gothic wannabe slut?"

Aya tackled Ran down on a picnic table, as Ran restrained her, slamming her face in a plate of curry. She shouted, "GET A JOB, YOU WANNABE GAL!"

Aya broke free, as they started to strangle each other.

"East Coven Witch!"

"Trash-Styled Barbie!"

"Virtuoso Whore!"

"HOOKER!"

They broke free, as Ran chased after Aya.

"GET BACK HERE! COME BACK!" Ran yelled.

Aya ran to the park, as Ran grabbed a pigeon. She shouted, "I'm gonna get you for this, Hoshino!"

Aya asked, "Oh, yeah? What's your next pl-?"

**THWACK!  
><strong>Aya was socked with a pigeon. She shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY? You just threw a pigeon at me!"

Ran smirked, holding two pigeons, as Aya glared at her. She glowed in a blackish aura, with her black hair waving around, uncontrollably. She summoned a flock of black crows to assault her. But Ran retaliated with a flock of white doves. The crows and doves started to peck and fight at each other, as Aya continued to summon her blackbird army. Kotobuki waved her arm and sent the doves to a V-formation, attacking most of the possessed birds. Aya shouted that she had enough bird fighting, and animal abuse.

Both GALs launched a huge barrage of birds into one another. The crows formed a huge demon fist, while the doves formed an angel fist with wings. Both birds collided into each other, exploding into pieces.

Aya growled, as Ran Kotobuki ran off to Shibuya, in a blinding white light blur, "HEY! We're not done here!"

She noticed the birds, all dead and injured, as she said, "Oops… Maybe we _are._"

She paused and called out, "WAIT UP!"

Ran and Aya ran all the way to the city, as Ran stopped in the middle of the street, as she cracked her knuckles, "Okay! Screw this shit! Let's end this!"

Aya shouted, "Fine by me, you fucking slut!"

Yamato Kotobuki, her brother, called out, as he was in his policeman uniform, "HEY! RAN! AYA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He held her shoulder and said, "Ran, calm down! You're making a ruckus in Shibuya! You're coming with me!"

Aya laughed, "Oh, really? Big bro came to save you, huh?"

Ran grabbed Yamato's hand and shouted in a demonic tone, "DO NOT INTERFERE!"

She pushed Yamato down with a huge white pulse. He crashed into the trash cans, as she turned her attention to Aya. She glowed in a white aura and floated up to the sky. Aya glowed in a black aura and joined Ran, in the middle of the sky. The people in Shibuya watched on, as the black and white auras collided onto each other, sparking electric waves all around the city. The people in the city ran off, screaming, as they saw the cracks of electricity spark all around Shibuya. Ran glared at Aya, as Aya glared back, both with their powers, growing rapidly and hugely.

"It's over, _fortune teller_!" Ran hissed.

Aya growled, "You've had this coming, for a **_long time_**, bitch!"

Both GALs flew at each other, as the collided their punches at each other. They charged a right hook, and slammed at their fists, simultaneously. They both growled at each other, "GRRRRRRR!"

They continued fighting, exchanging charging punch, after charging punch, after lethal attack. Ran delivered a right cross, while Aya landed a left knee to the gut. She also slammed her head with a right kick to the head, while Ran assaulted her with a lethal left uppercut. Aya headbutted her, while Ran smashed her chin with a swinging kick to her face. Ran and Aya went on and on… and on… and on… That's what happens when you are friends with the powers of light and darkness. There are NO friends, in a war between black and white… powers-wise.

Rei and Tatsukichi were amazed, as Tatsukichi said, "OOK! It looks like Ran and Aya are evenly matched."

Rei smiled, "Yeah…"

He paused, and then said, "Well… I bet Ran can beat her ass. I'm not dissing Aya, but Kotobuki's a great fighter."

Tatsukichi smiled and said, "Well, yeah. But Aya's got the blackness in her soul, and she was Hanajima's prized student…"

And then, it happened…

Rei shouted at Tatsukichi, "OH, YEAH? Well, I bet Ran can beat Aya, with one hand behind her back!"

Tatsukichi yelled at him, "OH, YEAH? I BET RAN-CHAN LOSES TO A BLINDFOLDED AYA!"

Tatsukichi argued with Otohata, as Otohata shouted, "IS THAT RIGHT? I'LL BET SHE'LL LOSE TO HER BRIGHT LIGHTS OF JUSTICE!"

"IS THAT SO?"

"YEAH!"

"YOU STUPID-LOOKING HOTTIE!"

"RAMEN-MAKING FOOL!"

"PLAYBOY PRETEEN!"

"MONKEY BOY!"

"ICE KING!"

"ZOO ANIMAL!"

"GIRLFRIEND STEALER!"

"Oh, _don't _bring that up!"

As the fighting between Ran and Aya, and apparently, Otohata and Tatsukichi's verbal assault, continued on, Mami Honda hid behind the garbage can and called to Kanaka Nanase.

"AAW HQ. Owl Five calling to Captain Kanaka!" She cried, calling to her portable radio, "Code Red! Code Red! Two women, with both light and dark powers, are destroying Shibuya! I know these two girls before, but it's ravenous! Send all troops to subdue them! The city is being conflicted! Repeat! The city is being conflicted! Requesting immediate help! The city is-!"

A huge light energy blasted towards Mami, as she was caught in the blast. She shrieked, as she flew off, dropping the radio. Mami is out cold, as she was moaning on the ground, severely injured, "Unh… Also… Requesting… Medevac for… one…"

She collapsed, as she gave out a death rattle. Mami is not dead, but she passed out. Her radio started shouting out, trying to get Mami Honda's signal.

"Honda! Honda, are you there? Owl Five! Do you read? OWL FIVE!"

* * *

><p>Cucumber asked, "Uh… Mickey, are you sure it happened, like that?"<p>

Mickey smiled and said, "Hey, don't blame me. It's _your _fan fic, now. But I was kidding about Mami Honda passing out. She's dead."

"Oh. Surprisingly, that was a shocker."

"Hey, at least you won't have to do a cold open, with the hint "_…one of the main characters die"_, or something like that. I saved you the trouble."

He drank some black elixir and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He grew into giant size, as he roared like Godzilla. Cucumber said, as he was a bit peeved, "That's my brother, Mickey, who said that."

He smiled to the 4th wall and said, "Well. There you have it. Hoshino vs. Kotobuki. See you next EXTRA Chapter!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>See ya later~! And stay tuned to the MAIN story!<em>**


	161. Evil Girl Power (Part 6)

At North City, the battle continued, as Asahi & Yukino arrived, seeing Tiffaney and Jamie, fighting Steven and Farra/Svetlana.

Svetlana shouted, "In my fatigue, Svetlana will end you, so says The Gank!"

Steven huffed, "That's _Gang, _Farra…"

Farra smiled, "Sorry. It's not me."

Asahi said, "Huh? Why is Farra speaking Russian?"

Yukino requested, "The bigger question is… _Who's _Svetlana?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 140<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 6)  
>Mother-Daughter Thrown Down<em>**

* * *

><p>Steven called to them, as he was fighting Tiffaney, who has her razor-sharp pom-poms, "Step back! These girls are dangerous!"<p>

Asahi asked, "How so?"

Yukino barked, "I don't suppose that these two are responsible for the fruits funning!"

Jamie smirked, "Indeed we have… Miyazawa… Yukino…"

Yukino gasped, "Huh? How did she know me?"

Steven said to Asahi, "Asahi, whatever you do, _don't _let Yukino know about the Hunie Prism…"

He thought, "I can't dare have Yukino become enraged over Haruka being the target."

Asahi understood, and then asked if she would help him. He replied, "I got this. Don't worry."

Asahi whispered, as she was nervous, "Steven…"

Tiffaney and Jamie stood together, as Steven said to Svetlana, "Listen, Svetlana, or Farra… WHATEVER! Get these two girls down on the ground. We can't risk killing them…"

Svetlana barked, "NO! The girls did horrible things to Mike, back at Southeast Wonton. In Farra's body, I am much nimble, and more poetic and emotional… and have a craving for blue."

Jamie shouted, "Just because you are the feminine Jekyll and Hyde, it won't make a difference to you, huh?"

Tiffaney waved her pom-poms and cheered, "Alright, guys! Showtime!"

From below the ground, five milky pink portals appeared, as it produced five cheerleaders, dressed in pink with green trims. Farra gasped, "Whoa! Cheerleaders…"

Steven pointed at the portals and said, "Portal."

Tiffaney waved them around and said, "Okay, Pep Squad! Move, move, move! Fight, Fight, Fight! Time for these losers to say good night! Don't you brag and don't you shirk! Hit them where it really hurts!"

The five cheerleaders jumped up and landed a barrage of punches and kicks, onto The Gang. Yukino went behind Asahi, as she replied, "Now… I don't suppose YOU have a plan on stopping those demons!"

Asahi shivered, "Yeah, but… Steven and Farra are helpless. I wish I could help."

Farra inhaled and barked, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!"

She shrieked, "EAGLE SCREECH!"

She let out a high-pitched sonic scream, which immobilized the cheerleaders, for a moment. Farra flew up and landed an Aerial Ace to two of the cheerleaders. She then kicked another cheerleader down, leaving Tiffaney in astonishment. She raised her pom-poms up and said, "I know when I'm licked, but you forgot about my _Unbridled Zen_!"

Steven barked, "Tough titty, said that kitty! Your increase of strength is useless against us!"

Tiffaney giggled, "Oh, no?"

She waved her pom-poms up and said, "Pep Squad! Go… V-Formation!"

The five cheerleaders stood in a V-form, as they pointed upward.

"Unbridled Zen! TO THE END!" They shouted in unison.

A blinding pink light engulfed Tiffaney, as she was regenerating her bruises and cuts, while her pom-poms grew bigger, with silver and steel blades in them. She then shouted, "Steven Cooke, Asahi Sakurai, Yukino Miyazawa, and Farra/Chester/Svetlana… Prepare to feel the fury of the Hunie Prism. And once we oust you three, leaving Miyazawa alone, to spare…"

"WHAT?" Yukino gasped.

"…then, my friends, the world will be ours…"

She charged at Farra, slashing at her chest. She dodged the blades, as Asahi stepped in, delivering a roundhouse kick to her face. Tiffaney did not felt it, as she grabbed her ankle. She tossed her around and threw her into the ground. The five cheerleaders tackled Steven, only to have him push them all aside, in his sheer strength. He bellowed, "Steven Cooke can take five of you! It would take _eight _of you to defeat me!"

Tiffaney and Jamie giggled, as he nervously added, "Uh, I mean _nine_…"

They groaned, as he smirked, "Heh. Now, can we continue?"

Jamie said, "Be that as it may, and to avenge the fallen, Bella and Imai, we shall see. Tiffaney, I grow bored of them, dear. How about we finish them off?"

Tiffaney giggled, "Oh, boy! And we'll continue our plan!"

Asahi helped Farra up and asked, "You okay, whoever you are?"

Farra said, "Don't worry. I'm still me. Svetlana is taking a break."

Asahi asked, "How on earth did you get an alter-ego?"

Farra huffed, "More like _four _of them. I'll explain later…"

Tiffaney glowed again, as Steven said, in a stance, "Well, guys, I guess this may be the end, but the moment has been prepared for…"

Farra said, sarcastically, "Thank you, Doctor Who."

Asahi cried, "Steven! I'll help you! You can't beat them!"

He shouted, "Steven Cooke is fighting alone! I don't NEED you two, taking it! Besides, the moment has already been prepared. You girls left me no choice…"

He called to Tiffaney, "Listen up, Cheerleader Amy! You can send your five cute cheerleaders at me, but for this, I'm going all-out!"

He continued, "I'm giving you one chance, only. Surrender peacefully and leave, or Steven Cooke is going to give you a royal beating."

Yukino shouted, "Are you crazy? They always say NO! Villains don't listen to shitty requests, like that!"

Asahi added, "Tell that to Goku."

Tiffaney smirked, "You think you're all that, well, you're _not, _buddy!"

Steven called out, "Leave this city, now. And Steven Cooke will promise you… You won't like what's in store for you and your mother. In my opinion, you got two choices: Leave now and never return, or I'll sic Asahi and Farra on you."

Farra shouted, "HEY! Hey, fuckhead! Don't lump me into these weirdoes!"

Asahi thought, "I wonder what he's up to."

Yukino thought, as she looked at Steven, who had such courage and confidence, "Knowing the guy there, he has an ace in his sleeve. Only a Gang member can handle evil beings… Man, Haruka, where are you?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at a dumpster in Rosemary City, May and Dawn's bodies were still inside, being buried in garbage. They were still frozen stiff, from the permanent paralysis that Luke and Duplica gave them.

Speaking of which, back in the streets of the Alternate Worlds, Percival was driving with Eri, with the clones of May and Dawn, sitting in the backseat.

Percival responded, "So, any news on Duplica, yet?"

Eri replied, "None, sir. But I tried again… but my scanners have been neutralized."

"Meaning?"

"There is a firewall in my programming, all of a sudden."

May Copycat smirked, "Oh, don't be upset, Miss Eri. You should have yourself upgraded."

Percival replied, "I think so, too. Haruka, we'll drop you off at the Broken Shades. I'll come over, later, after I get Eri fixed."

Dawn Copycat winked, "Please do. We love Eri."

They giggled, as Percival thought, "Weirdoes."

He asked her, "What gives, today? You're not acting like yourself."

Eri beeped, "Negative. Negative. I think something in my mobility circuits has hit a snag. In other words… I could be-. I could be-. Hello, I am Eri. I am a-. BZZT! Mobility circuits have hit a snag."

She rebooted and responded, "There. My CPU has been healthy, but this ringing in my head has not improved."

Percival said, "As soon as we get there, we need to upgrade you. Neptuneman wouldn't like it, but we have no choice."

He said to the copycats, "Girls, I'm going to drop you off at the Broken Shades; BOTH of you. Once we're done here, you and I need to talk about this Duplica joker."

May Copycat beeped, "No, she is not a joker. She is a nice girl, who is friends with Satoshi."

Dawn Copycat added, "Satoshi. No need to worry, Satoshi. Duplica is fine. She is our friend. She knew Satoshi, more than we do."

Percival thought, as the clones laughed again, "This is messed-up… Either they idolized her, _or _they could be under a spell…"

He said, as he stopped the car, "Eri, you head to the nearest phone booth and contact Feral Beauty. I'll meet you later."

Eri stepped out and said, "Affirmative."

She bowed to them, as May Copycat let out a blank smile to her. Eri thought, as she processed her vision, "Funny. Could my OS be corrupted? I don't recognize Little Haruka… and she has such a very faded aura. Strange."

She went on her knees and beeped to the radio, "Feral Beauty Investigations HQ… This is Blonde Beauty Bot… Requesting repairs… I am at the corner of…"

She looked up and said, "_Straight and Narrow_… Repeat – Requesting repairs… Pick-up… Over and out…"

She turned her radio off and beeped, as she powered down, "3… 2… 1… Shutting down…"

She dropped her head and froze in place. She remained in the position she was in, until help would arrive.

**XXXXX**

At F City, meanwhile, Superball let Excel in, as he said, "Enjoy your stay, ma'am. Again, I am covering the door, under AAW patrol."

Excel stepped into a booth, as Cucumber, the man in the green shirt, and his wacky antics to boot, was sitting behind her. He said, "Hey, guys. Good to be back for another season."

Excel was given a menu, by Annika, as she smiled, "Hello, ma'am. Welcome to our café. Would you like to order?"

Excel smiled and said, "Well, Excel has to return to her roots, in a rundown motel, but she is currently having tasty tea and coffee, with a side of cakes, too. But Excel isn't picky, and she has very little money to boot, so she'll have the espresso."

Annika stated, "Ma'am, may I interest you in an _Espresso Hunie Umlaut_?"

Excel asked, "What is that?"

Annika replied, "Oh, it's three tasty and soothing flavors of coffee, rolled into one large cappuccino cup."

Excel asked, "Is it expensive?"

Annika giggled, "Oh, our _Hunie Umlaut _is to _die for_… In fact, if you'd like, I can give you our complementary strawberry shortcake."

Excel smiled, "Okay. One _Hunie Umlaut_, please."

Cucumber thought, "_Umlaut? _Huh…"

He pulled out a dictionary and looked for the word _"Umlaut_". Annika bowed to her and said, "Good choice. It's on the house… since you like our style, _Excel_. And to ask, you often speak in the first-person narrative… a lot."

Excel blushed, as she giggled, "Aw, well… Excel says it, all the time. She _is, was, _and _has been _the main character."

Cucumber huffed, "Not in _this _story."

Annika left, as she went to the coffee maker. She giggled evilly, as her glasses gleamed off. She whispered, "Another one of Haruka's friends… Excel Excel, ACROSS agent… She was with Souichiro Arima, during the NEW ACROSS. And she hung with Haruka and her friends, all for friendship… Well, I was expecting to give her friend, Hyatt, the Umlaut, but she seemed to have _not _come by. Well, good. One less retarded friend, coming up."

She finished, as Cucumber looked up the word, "Umlaut… Uh… Oh, where's The Brain, when you need him?"

He read the definition, as Excel was given her large _Mickey Finn_. Annika walked away, as she said, "Your cake will be ready, shortly."

Excel giggled, "Gorgeous. And now, bottoms up!"

Cucumber finally read the definition, as he said, "_For the definition of Umlaut, only for losers, doofuses, and spootheads, see page 101._ Okay, and it says…"

He gasped, as it said _"The girl will die from the poisonous coffee, you idiot!_" He shouted, as he got up, "NOOOOOOOO! NOT STARBUCKS!"

Excel asked, "Eh?"

A drop of coffee fell onto the table, as it melted through a hole, like it was acid. Cucumber swatted the cup away and shouted, "BAD! NO COFFEE FOR YOU!"

The cup fell, as the contents poured to the floor. Excel shouted, "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? EXCEL HAD A FREE CUP OF COFFEE! And you ruined it!"

She sobbed, "Now Excel will have to pay for the next _Umlaut_…"

He slapped her and shouted, "FUCK THE COFFEE! Look!"

He pointed at the spilt coffee, which was tearing through a huge patch of linoleum. Excel gasped, "No… Excel would've been killed, drinking that acid coffee!"

She bowed and said, "Forget what I said, recently. Excel is grateful to you, and-. OH! Hey, wait, aren't you Jerry Holowitz, the Cucumber Man?"

Cucumber giggled, "Oh, stop. Call me Cucumber. Come on, we got to go. I'll explain, on the way."

Excel asked, as she was dragged away, "Hey, wait! What about my cake? Eh? Incidentally, where's Hatchan?"

They left the café, as Superball saluted to them, as they were running, "Come again soon, sir. Ma'am."

Annika returned with a slice of cake, as she said, "Okay… Here you go. One _special _strawberry shortcake, with my own love… and grief for you."

The cake had a miniature black wreath, with the words "_Hunie Prism_", on it. It also said on the frosting "R.I.P. Excel". Cucumber was right. Annika was going to kill Excel. She then looked at her seat and saw that it was empty. She growled, "Huh? Did she die, so sudden? I didn't use too much rat poison, did I?"

She then saw the cup and gasped in horror. She growled, "She knew? Drat it! No way in bleeding hell that she'll get away with this!"

She threw her apron down and called to her boss, "I'll be right back! I have to grab a customer! She performed an _Eat-n-Run_!"

She left the café, as Superball greeted to her, "Have a good day, ma'am."

Annika called back, "Yeah, thanks, mate."

She disappeared, as Superball smiled, "I am happy that I am greeted by ALL people. It beats Secret Service."

**XXXXX**

At North City, Steven Cooke confronted the evil Pep Squad of Tiffaney Amy. She then called out, "Pep Squad, GO! Pyramid form, now!"

They formed a pyramid, as two cheerleaders were on all-fours, and two more were on their knees, holding up the fifth cheerleader, who was waving her arms out. She jumped off and did a triple flip to the ground. She did her dismount, and then she struck Steven in the head. He bent down, as the next two cheerleaders did a dropkick to his chest. The remaining cheerleaders tackled him down. The cheerleaders started to pummel him, with a barrage of punches, as Steven was being pinned down.

"STEVEN!" Farra cried.

Asahi shouted, "THAT'S IT! I'm going in!"

Jamie called out, "Do what you want, but this little loser isn't fighting back! 5-on-1 is our best bet. He'll enjoy being beaten to death…"

Yukino growled, "No… Fight it, Steven."

Steven called out, "Is that right, alien? I've had worse shit than this! BUT _THIS _TAKES THE CAKE!"

He powered up and roared in anger, pushing all five cheerleaders down, with his huge scream. They charged at Steven again, but he delivered a huge back kick to the first cheerleader, a barrage of punches to the stomach to the second, the third cheerleader got a knee to the face, the fourth was lambasted with a chop to the neck, and the fifth was taking down, with a kick to the spine. The cheerleaders fell to the ground, but where unscathed.

Yukino gasped, "Taken down, with one blow?"

Asahi whispered, "Amazing… He took a beating, like it was nothing…"

Yukino thought, "I don't see any fatigue… Steven just made a mistake, and he-. Wait…"

The cheerleaders got up, as Tiffaney called, "HANG IN THERE, PEP SQUAD! NOW! Formation V! One more time! GO!"

They did a pose and went on a V-formation. But then…

**BZZZ!  
><strong>Their bodies started to contort, as they started to twist around. Steven smiled, as he said, "Yep. Right on cue."

Tiffaney gasped, as the cheerleaders started to swell up and explode into ashes.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
><strong>They all died, as Farra gasped, "N-N-N-N-N-No way…"

Yukino gasped, "No… The… The _Hokuto… Shin Ken_…"

Steven brushed his pants off and adjusted his shirt. He then said, "So, aliens… How did it feel?"

Jamie gasped, "No… Inaba told me about that… He killed all five of her cheerleaders, and all for this intense power. And moreover, he is not that strong!"

Farra replied, "Knowing Steven, he cannot strike a woman. Chivalry is in his blood, unless he is pissed off."

Steven asked, "You made my point, ladies?"

Tiffaney growled, "NO! You ruined my pep rally! Now, I'm going to _ruin _YOU!"

She sprouted her pom-poms into bladed pom-poms and then laughed, "Now, time for the Blowout!"

"Oh, shit! Not again!" Farra cried.

She charged at him, as she swiped at him. He kept dodging her attacks, as Tiffaney yelled, "You can think twice, before your ass becomes property of Hunie Prism, but Inaba told me so! You're a menace to society!"

He was slashed in the chest, as he moaned in pain, "Ow… Hurt…"

Farra growled, "Stupid… Steven, get out of here! Hurry up!"

Steven stepped back, as he panted. She licked her lips and said, "See? Even if you wouldn't stand on your own, you can _never _beat me!"

Yukino shouted, "FOOL! RUN!"

Jamie laughed, "Cower! COWER AT THE HUNIE PRISM! Tiff, my daughter! Finish Him!"

Tiffaney winked, "Right, Mom!"

She said, "Well, Steven Cooke… Looks like this _is _the end, but, like what you said, the moment has been prepared for. Mom is so pleased with me! You're just a shitface loser!"

Steven gasped, "WHAT? What did you call me?"

Asahi asked, "Did she just say-?"

Farra covered her mouth, "Oh, no…"

He seethed in anger, as Tiffaney laughed, "You heard me! You're a shitface! Shitface! Shitface! SHIT! FACE!"

She charged at Steven and hollered, "NOW, DIE!"

Steven growled in anger, and then…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
>…he roared in complete anger, as his shirt was ripped off, by his overpowering rage.<br>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He posed, as Tiffaney skidded back, halting her attack, "WHAT THE-?"

**POW!  
><strong>Steven socked at Tiffaney's face, and then delivered a barrage of swift punches.

"HA-TAAAAAAA! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! OWAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAA!"

He delivered a huge uppercut, sending Tiffaney flying to the air. Jamie gasped in shock, as Asahi and Farra watched on, in complete disbelief. Yukino was terrified, as Steven turned away.

**THUD!  
><strong>Tiffaney fell to the ground, crashing into the center.

**_Hokuto! Hyakuretsu Ken!_** 北斗百裂拳

Asahi cried out, as she was completely amazed, "Th-th-th-th-that's _The Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star_! Steven Cooke just did one of the most legendary moves in anime history!"

Farra added, "You're right… How the hell did he do that? I knew it's impossible to perform the Hokuto Shin Ken, but when he is called Shitface, all bets are off! And I thought he **had** no powers! Things have gotten intense, now!"

Yukino, in a complete white look, with a shocked look on her face, said to herself, "M-M-M-my god… This Moji Mikisa… it's gotten worse off. Why did _he_, all of a sudden, learn the _Hokuto Shin Ken_? I've heard of it, before. It was called a terrible killing technique. All of the fighter's energy is focused into one blow, hitting its vital points. That guy performed that most heinous move of all, which damages the body from inside-out!"

Tiffaney got up, as Yukino gasped, "No… Even if she gets up and fight him, she'll still lose. And I thought the _Hokuto Shin Ken _was a fable I heard of, a long time ago…"

But he didn't turn around. Jamie laughed evilly, as Miyazawa shouted, "BEHIND YOU!"

Jamie laughed, "Now, Steven Cooke, you will fall… So much for that attack of yours."

Tiffaney cheered on, as she prepared, "I'll finish him, Mom! His punches are no match for our powerfully hot bodies!"

Steven said, without looking at anyone, "How'd you figure? You're already dead."

Tiffaney gasped, "What?"

The others gasped, "Eh?"

Tiffaney's body started to contort and spaz, as she was about to explode, "No… What is this?"

Jamie cried out, "NO! TIFFANEY!"

Tiffaney shrieked, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU MUST BE JOKING!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>Tiffaney exploded into ashes, as Jamie shrieked, "NO!"

She trembled in fear, as she stepped back, "N-N-N-N-no… My daughter… My baby…"

Asahi and Farra were completely terrified, as Asahi whispered, "She… He killed her…"

Farra said, "Okay… now it has become scary… That was _overkill_… despite that these women are evil."

Yukino dropped on her butt and was completely shocked and terrified, as she whimpered, "No… What _is _he?"

Steven responded to Jamie, without looking at her, "So, who's the _shitface_ now, alien?"

Jamie was completely scared, as she shivered, "This… This… … …THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! Inaba was right… This man is-. Is-."

She ran off, "THIS IS NUTS!"

She ran away, as Yukino cried, "SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Farra said to Asahi, "Let's go!"

She stormed off, screaming in the top of her lungs:  
>"<strong><em>FARRRRRRAAAAA STEEEEEVENNNNNS!<em>**"

Asahi nodded and said, "Coming!"

As they ran after Jamie, Yukino called to them, "Okay, hurry back."

She shouted, sarcastically, "And by the way, **_Leeroy Jenkins _**called! He wants his line back on WoW! Nimrod…"

As they left, Yukino turned to Steven, and then asked, "Steven… Listen… You know, what you did was despicable… but Tiffaney Amy _was _an evil seed, like King Cold and Frieza."

Steven remarked, as he wasn't looking, "Forgive me for that."

He added, "If I were you, I would protect Haruka, at all costs."

Yukino gasped, "What? What are you talking about?"

He turned around and said to her, "I know you and her are separated, but go to her. You know me. Steven Cooke knows it, since you and her were buddies."

Yukino shouted, "What the hell are talking about? Tell me!"

He walked past Miyazawa, as she growled, "Son of a-."

She said, as she felt uneasy, "What did he mean? What does the Hunie Prism want with May?"

She then replied, "I… I should see them, and ask them. Haruka, I'll come back to you, but I need answers!"

She ran off, heading to where Jamie was heading, where Asahi & Farra are about to battle her.

"Haruka, until I know what is going on, I won't come back to you… yet… I don't want to miss _this_."

**XXXXX**

Jamie was running down the streets of North City, as Farra was chasing after her, still in pain. She roared, "GET BACK HERE!"

Jamie was running really fast, as Asahi cried, "We're losing her!"

Farra inhaled, as she grew wings. She then shouted, "Svetlana will catch up to her!"

She glided off, as Asahi cried, "HEY, WAIT!"

She thought, "What the hell is going on? Why has Farra become a Russian gymnast?"

Farra flew all the way to Jamie, as she shrieked, "OH, NOOOOOOO!"

**POW!  
><strong>Svetlana roared, "SVETLANA STRIKING WING DIVE!"

Jamie tumbled down, as she was completely in pain. Asahi caught up to her, as Svetlana cheered, "And you leave these people, alone!"

Asahi called, "Okay, Seise! Now, how do you stop your evil spell?"

Jamie barked, as she was on her knees, "I won't talk… You want to ruin my master's plans?"

Asahi asked, "Master?!"

Svetlana barked, "Who could be more vile and sinister than Mal? Your leader? Who is she?"

Asahi barked, "You better start talking… or we'll send Steven Cooke back, to destroy you, like Tiffaney did."

She added, "And as a wholesome and pure girl, I was disgusted by his actions towards your daughter."

**PTOO!  
><strong>Jamie spit in her face, as Asahi griped, "AACH! You dirty c(BEEP)!"

Jamie snapped, as she stood up, "Bitch! I don't need your sympathy! If my daughter dies, fine! I can recreate her, again, once we have taken ALL the worlds, _and _have claimed Haruka!"

Svetlana yelled, as she flapped, "Oh, yeah? Care for a Svetlana Scream?"

She roared, "EAGLE SCREECH!"

She screeched like an eagle, as Jamie was affected by her high-pitched sonic screams. Jamie cried out, as she yelled, "ENOUGH! STOP!"

She glowed in a sherbet orange aura and roared, "**I SAID… ENOUGH!**"

She started to glow a dark red shade, as she grew fifty-feet tall. The girls looked up, and then were shocked.

Asahi tittered, "Oh… shit…"

Jamie grew into a giant woman, as she roared in a monstrous voice, "GWAAAAAAAAAH!"

She snarled, as she roared, "HUNIE PRISM! ALL WILL CEASE TO BEING!"

Asahi shivered, "No way… Svetlana, uh, Farra, uh, I mean, ACK! What'll we do?"

Farra inhaled and said, "Damned if I know. But I think I know who…"

Asahi then smiled and said, "HEY, RIGHT! MECH-ASAHI!"

She called out to Jamie, "HEY! Huge giant DD-cupped trashbag whore!"

Farra responded lightly, "Now, now… No need for name calling…"

Asahi replied, as she held her wrist up, "Can your Hunie Prism examine _me_? And can your _Unbridled Zen_ stop the power of the Mecha Idol?"

Jamie roared at her, screaming at her, in a monstrous yell. Asahi smiled and said, "I think I see your point… I'll take that as a YES."

Asahi showed her gold bracelet and pressed the button. She started to grow large and shouted, "**MECHA POWER!**"

She grew at fifty feet, with her body turning into a robot. Her body and joints was of chrome metallic skin with blue LED eyes and pink lips. Her hair was still flowing black, and her clothes changed into her pink Pop Idol attire, with a purple hat and ribbon, pink blouse, and red skirt. Her legs were chrome white, as she stood in place, raising her arms in the air.

Svetlana gasped, "Ahh… Such beauty…"

She did a superhero tokusatsu pose and shouted, "**_MECH-ASAHI!_**"

She confronted Jamie, as Jamie hissed, "No… You're the mechanical robot?"

Mech-Asahi posed and bellowed, "I AM… **_MECH-ASAHI! _**Gynoid Giantess of beauty, pop idol of perfection, and all-around Gang supporter – _Mech-Asahi _has arrived, to play you Hunies a tune; one I'd like to call "_Hunie Pot Fever_"!"

Chester called out, "That is a stupid song title! What does it mean?"

Farra barked, shouting at herself, "Okay, Chester! Do NOT question Mech-Asahi! She saved us, many times, so don't try to fuck it up!"

Svetlana cried out, "Please, guys! Stop mit the fighting!"

Mech-Asahi sighed and said, "Okay, we've lost her…"

She called to Jamie, "Okay, Jamie, since Farra, Svetlana, or Chester is preoccupied, you and I are about to brawl, fembot-on-femalien!"

She said to the 4th wall, "Hey. They can't be _all _good."

Jamie shouted, as she ignited fire from her hands, "Melt away, you are cold as steel!"

She blasted flames onto her metallic chest, as Asahi was unaffected. She sighed, "Why do they even bother?"

She held her microphone up and sang out, in a huge pulse of soundwaves, "**_SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (X10)!_**"

The blast of waves struck Jamie down, smashing and crashing into the building in downtown. She was down on the ground, as Asahi charged at her, launching a right hook.

"MECHA-PUNCH!"

**POW!  
><strong>Jamie goes down, sliding down into two skyscrapers. Mech-Asahi did a pose, as she cheered, "MECH-ASAHI! NUMBER ONE!"

Asahi beeped and produced blue lasers from her eyes, "CUTE EYE ATTACK!"

**BLAST!  
><strong>She blasted the giant, as she dropped into the ground, collapsing in fatigue. Mech-Asahi posed and called, "I'd like to see your _Unbridled Zen _try and stop me, now!"

She called out, "You had a surefire win, but even through my strength, you're still _NO MATCH _for the Giantess Idol of Beauty! And _that _was for spitting at my eye, you whore!"

Jamie growled, as she was standing up, regenerating her wounds, "You think you can foil my plans, only to protect _her_? You're nothing but a life-sized wind-up doll!"

Asahi shouted, "My form is not in question! You want to go through Haruka, you have to go through _me_, first! Bank on it, bitch!"

Jamie laughed, as she was clutching her hands in a fist. "Oh, I'll _bank _on it. But _you're _the one I'll have to dismantle, first… Bitch!"

She glowed in a fiery red aura, as Farra watched on, "Mech-Asahi! Watch out!"

She flew upward, as Jamie turned to Farra, firing a wave of fire at her. Farra was engulfed in flames, but as she was burning, falling to the ground, she started to sparkle, and then absorbed the flames into her.

**CRASH!  
><strong>Farra crashed through the road, leaving a crater.

"FARRA!" Asahi shrieked.

Jamie charged at Asahi and graced at her face. She then clasped her chest and shouted, "You're nothing but a flat-chested little toy!"

She shoved her down, into a building, as Jamie was engulfed in fire, again, about to deliver a finishing blow. She then roared, "NOW, MECHA-ASAHI! TIME FOR YOU… TO BECOME SPARE PARTS!"

She fired a huge circular wall of flames, surrounding her, as Mech-Asahi was trapped. Jamie cackled, "Now, my dearie… as the fire intensifies to 500 degrees, you will melt away, into liquid metal… and another of Haruka's friends will be dealt with…"

Asahi groaned, as she was feeling hot. She sweated, as she moaned, "Damn it. She's good. But I have to extinguish these flames… before I overheat, literally. I know I did well, but I cannot lose."

She beeped, "_Warning… System shutting down…_"

She griped, "Oh, no… Not again… Why is it that I am in danger, my life is on the line?"

She then scanned herself, "Computer… Status report!"

She examined herself, and noticed the problem. Her engines were overheating from Jamie's fire spell. She then growled, "And the coolant pipes are off-line… Aw, man! I need a miracle, in order to stop this…"

She beeped again, "_System shutting down…_"

She then had an idea, "I got it! I hope this body has a maintenance file."

She scanned herself and beeped, "_Activating Mech-Asahi Maintenance Program… System shutting down… In order to start repair procedure, unit must be turned off… Repair time – 10 minutes…_"

Asahi said, "Ten minutes is all I need… Steven, Farra, stall for time… And all this alien can do is gloat and watch me melt… But she doesn't know Mech-Asahi… like I do."

Mech-Asahi beeped, "_Mech-Asahi_… _shutting down… 3… 2… 1… Mech-Asahi… power off…"_

Her blue eyes went black, as she was shut down. She then thought, as Jamie laughed evilly.

"Forgive me… I know the others will stop her… but I have to be at 100%… Steven, forgive me…"

**Whrrrr…  
><strong>Mech-Asahi powered down, shutting off, completely, as she was repairing herself. Jamie then laughed, "Aw… Your batteries ran out? Too bad… I'll watch, while the flames melt you away, like you were in a microwave… and then NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

The ring of fire increased, as Jamie cackled demonically. Will Mech-Asahi be repaired, in time? Will Farra wake up to rescue her? And will Miyazawa see Mech-Asahi, before Jamie turns her into melted scrap iron?

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<em>**

(Superball is in a chibi-cutout form)

(Superball): Good day to you, readers. Agent Superball, again. Please enjoy this public service announcement.

(Superball, in cheerful announcer voice): Mech-Asahi has been powered down… Farra Stevens is in a crater… and Cucumber and Excel are running from Annika Neikirk. With _three Hunie Prism _girls dead, and five remaining, how will they strike back? Also, what role does Mal, the evil malevolent alter-ego of Mike, spawned from his chronic, yet curable, Dissociative Identity Disorder, play in this Hunie Prism plot? And WHO, minds you WHO, is the evil mastermind of the _Hunie Prism_?  
>All that in more, in the next exciting chapter of <em>"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May<em>"!  
>Next time, <em>"Evil Girl Power (Part 7) – Burning Blue Phoenix"<em>!  
>Now you <em>know… <em>for a _better _America!


	162. Evil Girl Power (Part 7)

At Straight and Narrow, Eri was still powered down, as she was waiting repairs. Meanwhile, Mal, who was walking down the street, whistling, saw the blonde android and thought, "Hmm… Is she tired?"

* * *

><p>(Mal was in the confessional)<p>

(Mal): She looks harmless… Good for _me_, since I like the harmless in my most favorite flavor – _helpless._

* * *

><p>Mal approached her, as Eri woke up. She beeped, whirring her head to Mal. She responded, "You are not my operatives."<p>

Mal said, "It's nice that you're awake."

She stood up, as she examined him. But she only saw Mal's face, which matched Mike's likeness. She responded, "Scan complete… Mike – Good Teens… Rank: Ally to Feral Beauty…"

He thought, "Good Teens?"

Eri smiled and said, "Good to see you, Mike. Percival told me a lot about you. I like your hairstyle."

Mal then brushed his hair back, making it like Mike's hairstyle. He then impersonated Mike and said, "Uh, yeah. I thought I go into disguise."

He then asked, "So, what's your name, Miss?"

Eri responded, "I am an _E.R.I. – Experimental Robotic Intern_. My name is Eri."

Mal thought, "A robot?"

He asked, "So, uh, what brings you here in Straight and Narrow?"

Eri replied that she was in need of repairs, since something happened to her. Mal, as Mike, replied that there was a body shop, close by, and she'll be rebuilt, soon. Eri bowed and said, "Thank you. As Percival's ally and friend, I shall be at your side. But once I am repaired, I should rejoin Mister Gaynes, during a stakeout mission."

Mal replied, "Well, we better hurry along…"

* * *

><p>(Mal was in the confessional)<p>

(Mal): Well… Looks like there _is _an old saying – _blonde robots ARE dumb_. She thinks I'm Mike, and he was with those goofs in Feral Beauty. I think I'll stay with Little Miss Rich Girl… for the moment. First, we repair her… so I can reprogram her… to work for _me_.

(Mal cackled evilly)

* * *

><p>As Mal and Eri left to a body shop, Kazuto and Yagi arrived in an old Desoto Adventurer, heading to a huge brick apartment. Yagi said, as she parked the car, "First things first, before we set off – supplies. I think we still have some snacks in the office."<p>

Kazuto said, "Nothing says staking out, than with cookies, cake, and the usually-overpriced pork rinds."

Yagi went inside, as she responded, "I don't think chips are useful for stakeouts, Iizuka. If we don't hurry, soon, Hunie Prism may take Nanase _and _Haruka."

Kazuto replied, "I won't lose my one true love, over evil aliens from another dimension… But just to be safe, we should arm ourselves."

Yagi replied, "Good thinking, little buddy."

They went in, as another car drove by the Desoto. It was Michelle, who was in her black jacket, jeans, and white shirt. She looked around and said, "Strange… Did Eri disappear? I'm sure Percy gave me the directions to this place."

She looked up at the corner street post and replied, "_Straight and Narrow…_ Yep. I'm right here. Perhaps she was walking a bit, to preserve or waste battery power. Anyway…"

She waited, as the AAW Agents were in the office, grabbing supplies. Michelle doesn't know that Mal had taken Eri.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 141<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 7)  
>Burning Blue Phoenix<em>**

* * *

><p>At North City, Mech-Asahi was still shut down, as Jamie, in her gigantic size, watched on, as the flames continued to surround the motionless giantess pop idol. Earlier, she powered down, in order to repair herself. But her body couldn't move anymore. Has Mech-Asahi Sakurai sung her last tune? What's more, the flying bird guitarist, Farra, or Svetlana, or Chester, has been taken out by Jamie's fierce attack. Farra was out cold, as Jamie cackled evilly.<p>

"Now, as it simmers to one hour, one melted robot idol is on the way!" She laughed, "And all it took was the _Unbridled Zen_, and my powers from my boss. Mech-Asahi, you're nothing but a prawn in my salad. I hope you enjoy being melted down into a private item for me… because I'm the one who is sending you STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Mech-Asahi was motionless, but she wasn't melting, at all. Jamie groaned, "This is boring. Why isn't she melting? It's been 30 minutes… and no results."

The robot's maintenance function was slower than usual, but it seems that she has been unresponsive. As Jamie growled, igniting the flames in a higher scalding temperature, Yukino arrived, as she saw Mech-Asahi being barbecued by the alien demon women, Jamie Seise. The Hunie Prism woman looked down, as Yukino called out, "What are you doing?"

Jamie shouted, "I _was _trying to melt Mech-Asahi, but it seems I have much time to spare!"

Yukino shouted, "Cut the shit! You, Jamie Seise, I will never forgive! But I want to know!"

She asked her, "Why are you even here? Is it because you care for the one called Haruka?"

Jamie asked, "You know her?"

Yukino said, "Gladly! She was my friend! But how come Steven told me that I should protect her? Is it because you Hunie Bitches wanted her? Tell me!"

Jamie huffed, as she snarled, "I was afraid you wanted to know about me… and my remaining sisters… but you see, I only want Haruka… for our master…"

She winked, "Bait!"

She jeered, "PRAISING! I HAD YA!"

Yukino sighed, "Oh, ha, ha, ha. I get it… _Master… Bait… _Masturbate… Sick joke, but it's not funny! Cut the dirty entendre, and make with the story!"

Jamie sighed, "No… Why don't you come closer… so we can work out a deal? In due time, you will know why I want Haruka, your friend, but I want to ask you…"

She asked her, "What makes you think that you can become a protector to that little girl with the highest energy she has? Are you the one who should protect the chosen one? Or are you not? Which is it? Because my sisters know Haruka, more than you; and you are her friend. So, I figured, hell, why not know the _real _Yukino Miyazawa… the one who wants the Hunie Prism to fold… like an accordion…"

Yukino growled, "If you lay one finger on her, I will-."

"So, what's it going to be? I think I have a plan that may result to _you_, surrendering to us. How about you come with me, and you can show me where Haruka is."

"Never. I rather die, than cooperate with a slut like you!"

Jamie sneered, as she approached her, "Is that right? I can make it so…"

She lifted her foot up and was about to stomp on Yukino. But then, a huge plasma laser struck her in the crotch, and then Jamie toppled down, onto the ground, in a massive THUD. Farra emerged, with her guitar in her hand, and then said, "No… _I'll _make it so."

She was standing tall, still in pain, as Jamie roared, "YOU! And… the rest of you…"

Farra growled, "You can't hurt her… and Haruka!"

Yukino asked, "Are you okay? What happened to Asahi?"

Farra said, "I don't know… I was out. But Jamie, whatever she's trying to do to you, don't listen to her. The Hunies are evil women. All of them, and I don't mean few."

She roared, as she sprouted wings, "I don't know what's going on, but for _your _sake, leave! And find Haruka! NOW!"

Yukino asked, "Can't you tell me? Steven told me the same thing, about protecting her!"

Farra thought, as she was angry, "Steven, you asshole!"

She barked, "He said some things that you wouldn't like, but he is right. The Hunies' plan on Haruka _may _shock you. My advice, leave… and find her…"

Yukino cried, "BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?"

Farra smiled, "We got this… My friends and I will help out this matter… and also Steven and Asahi. And if you're asking why I changed personalities, I'll explain later."

She flew off, as she called out, "GO NOW!"

Yukino nodded, as she ran out of the battle. She thought, as she ran off, "Haruka… The Broken Shades… I have to go back. She needs me…"

She sprouted tears from her eyes and cried, "HARUKA!"

She disappeared, as Jamie got up. She cried out, "You can run, but you cannot hide, Miyazawa! You can count on _us _to come at you…"

Farra flew to her ear and barked, "Come to _ME! _BOOM! Nailed it!"

Jamie shouted, "Where are you?"

Farra flew around her head and called, "I'm right here!"

She flew to her left ear and shouted, "Oh, Jamie… Can you handle _this_?"

She inhaled and turned to Svetlana, again, as she screeched, "EAGLE SCREECH!"

The sonic screams went through her eardrums, as she was shaking in pain. Farra then flew upward, as she aimed her guitar at Jamie. She strummed and fired a huge barrage of red fireballs, into her chest and stomach. Jamie succumbed to the attack, but her _Unbridled Zen _ability regenerated her burn marks. But she was losing fatigue. Farra flew down and saw Mech-Asahi, motionless and on fire. She then said, as she waved her wingspan out, "Asahi… Hang on. Time for Farra Stevens to _blow _you away… _literally_!"

She spun around and produced a white cyclone, blowing at the flames, surrounding the huge idol. The flames dissipated, as Mech-Asahi was whole, but still motionless. She flew downward, and then examined her. She held up her iPhone and scanned her. She then said, as she was shocked, "Mech-Asahi is on _Standby Mode._ She took a beating, and-. Huh? Her coolant systems have been offline?! Impossible! Asahi has coolant?"

She then performed a manual setting on her and said, "Let's see… Mizuki's not here, so I guess I can wing it (So to speak). Uh… Okay… Power Mode at 85%; Body damage at yellow in abdomen; Repair Function continuing…"

She then modified her settings and clicked on the "Repair" icon. It then said that her systems will now take a quick scan, before rebooting. But it also says that she must click "OK" for a surprise.

Farra clicked it and said, "Fine. But if she explodes… I'm killing the narrator…"

The window then said "_Mech-Asahi Ver. 3.8 – downloading new software…_"

Asahi's eyes lit up, as she stood up. Farra hung on, holding her skirt fringe, as she was crying out, "MECH-ASAHI! Wait until I get down!"

Mech-Asahi waved her arms out and cried out, "_Revolution #11!_"

She started to glow, as her body turned white. Jamie got up and roared, "I'm not licked yet! I may have fallen, but you-!"

She gasped in horror, "Wh-Wh… WHAT NOW?"

She saw Mech-Asahi, transform again. This time, she called out, "GET BACK!"

Her body remained, but her clothing changed. She had chrome clothing, as she was wearing a blue blazer, blue skirt, and a black shirt, with black socks and blue Beatle boots. Her long black hair waved around, and her eyes glowed in a bright blue. She then posed, as she cried out, "Asahi Sakurai… has become… MECHA-BEATLE!"

She turned her arms in circles and posed in a heroic pose. She called out, "Time for your final request!"

Mecha-Beatle then said to Jamie, "So… Wanna go for round 2?"

Farra gasped, "No way… Did she just transform into our uniforms?"

Jamie barked, "You're living in the past, you wannabe walrus!"

Mecha-Beatle raised her left arm out and produced a cannon, "Better run for your life, if you can, little girl!"

She fired a huge pink laser, blasting Jamie in the stomach, "CUTE PINK BLASTER!"

She opened her mouth and produced a silver missile, aiming at her chest. She roared, "Goo Goo… got you locked-on! FIRE!"

She fired, landing the missile into her boobs, severely hitting into her chest. Asahi called out, as she sparkled in a pink glitter, "You say stop… but I say GO! GO! GO!"

She charged at Jamie, as she was pleading, "NO! STOP IT!"

Mecha-Beatle landed a knee to the chin, as she cried out, "Stop? Oh, don't let me down!"

Jamie crashed into many buildings, as Mecha-Beatle called out, "Cry, baby! Cry!"

Mecha-Beatle, Mech-Asahi's third form, was more nimble and faster than her other forms. With her attire, she was more than a female giantess robot, dressed in Beatles cosplay; she was a super-powerful fighter. Jamie moaned, as she whined, "No… I thought I melted you!"

Asahi sighed and said, "You never learn, do you? Melt me down into spare parts? You can't do that. My body is precious to me, but Mech-Asahi's body is made of the finest titanium that does not melt down! Plus, you're gonna carry that weight, for a long time, since you cannot destroy me!"

She grabbed her by the neck, as she called out, "But allow me to say this to you…"

She socked her in the face and called out, "You're going nowhere, man!"

She crashed into the huge field, as Mecha-Beatle posed and called out, "I just like to say _thank you_, on behalf of the group, and I hope we pass the audition!"

Jamie sat up, as she growled, seething in anger, "I… have had enough… of your Beatles jargon!"

Mecha-Beatle gasped, "Huh? How can you still be up?"

Jamie snarled, "You think you can give me your money? You really want to destroy me, with cheap parlor tricks?"

Asahi shouted, "I'm just getting started! Allow me to show you _this_!"

She waved her microphone and said, in a booming voice, "I'll send your eardrums to the next world with this!"

She boomed, as she performed an enhanced version of her _Soundwave Mic Check_.  
>"<strong><em>SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (X100)!<em>**"

Jamie withstood the huge pulses of sound, as she was standing tall. She was succumbing to the attack, but barely. She only budged back, about 10 yards. She then cackled, as she glowed in a sherbet orange sphere. She then smiled, "You just wait, if you come back to the ground. You think your strongest attack can stop _me_?"

Asahi growled, "Damn! She withstood the attack! What is wrong with me? My repairs were made!"

Farra called out, "Mech-Asahi! Let me assist you!"

Asahi cried, "But how? I'm usually with Peter!"

"I know that! But he's not here! Suppose you need assistance?"

"You? Why?"

"I don't know… I've got a feeling… deep inside… and that I cannot hide…"

"Oh, no. It's got to be Friendship power!"

"It's not!" Chester called out, "Let her fight you!"

Farra shouted, "Oh, THAT IS IT! YOU GUYS! STAY OUT OF MY WAY, WHEN I AM IN BATTLE! I GOT THIS! AND **STOP! INVADING! MY BODY!**"

She roared in complete anger, as she glowed in a bluish flame. She screeched like as eagle, as her wings began to grow bigger. Asahi gasped, "Farra?"

Jamie yelled, "Even as a small canary, she is no match for me! I am big, and she is little! All she needed… was a STEP IN LIFE _and _DEATH!"

She lifted her foot, as Asahi shouted, "NOOOOOOO!"

**STOMP!  
><strong>Jamie crushed Farra, with her foot, as she cackled evilly, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Asahi sobbed, "No… Farra… Farra, no…"

Jamie continued to triumph in her glory, but the blue fire surrounded her left foot, as she gasped, "Huh? Did I break a gas pipe?"

The flames continued to burst upward, surrounding Jamie, singeing her completely. The flames disappeared, as she was covered in soot and ashes. Jamie coughed, "AHEM!", blowing out a puff of smoke.

Farra emerged from the ground, as she floated up, glowing blue, with her long hair and wings waving around in a fiery aura. Farra boomed, "YOU are NO match for the Blue Phoenix of The Gang!"

She screeched, "POWER RUNS THROUGH ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

_Farra's 2__nd__ Congregated Control – Flare Cell_

Jamie shouted, "YOU ARE **NOT!**"

She swatted at the fiery Farra, but she only budged back. She then held her hand and blew at it. She moaned, "AAH! She's burning at 1,000 degrees! Could she be… a hell spawn?"

Farra cried out, "PHOENIX SCREECH!"

She screamed loudly, producing an enhanced version of her Eagle Screech ability. The sound waves from her scream produced blazing gusts of fire, blasting into her chest and body. Even through her _Unbridled Zen_, Jamie's body could not overcome the fiery Farra Stevens. She flew upward and called out, "Oh, Jamie Seise… Tell your boss that we're coming after him, or her, next!"

Jamie shouted, "YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"

She jumped up and tried to grab Farra. She shouted, "NOW! I'm tearing your wings off your body! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU RUINED MY PLANS! YOU RUINED MY HAIR WITH YOUR FIRE! YOU BUTCHERED EVERY BEATLES SONG YOU MADE! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO MULCH!"

Farra fluttered around, jeering, "Catch me, if you can! But I'm burning up!"

Jamie grabbed Farra, and then laughed demonically, "YES! I GOT HER!"

She opened her hand and saw that it was empty. She gasped, "NO!"

Farra whistled, "Hello~!"

She was behind her, as Jamie cried, "AAGH! How did you-?"

She swooped forward and landed on the back of her head. She shouted, "GOODBYE!"

Jamie was struck in the head, severely, as Mecha-Beatle stood in front of her. She held her arms up, producing huge cannons, and said, "Hey, Hunie Prism! EAT THIS!"

Mecha-Beatle locked on and said, "LOCK-ON! _Mech-Asahi Ultimate Attack – FIRE!_"

She fired at the huge woman, with her huge cannon fire.

"**_MIRACLE IMPACT BOMBER!_**"  
><strong>BOOM!<br>**Asahi's attack struck at her chest, blasting through her. Mecha-Beatle stepped back, as Jamie's chest had a huge hole in the middle of her chest. She moaned in horror, as she was wincing in pain.

"But… But how…? How can I lose?"

Mecha-Beatle called out, "Farra! FINISH HER!"

Farra smiled, as she glowed, "Music to my ears."

She swooped up and called, "Hunie Bitch! You have manipulated these poor citizens, with your sexcapades! Now, feel the wrath of the Fiery Farra Phoenix!"

She dived downward, heading to Jamie's prone body. Jamie looked up, as she cried out, "No… NO! NOT THAT! NOT TO ME!"

She dropped to her knees and pleaded, "I BEG OF YOU! SPARE ME! **NOOOOO-!**"

Farra shrieked, "EVIL ALIEN! **BEGONE!**"  
><strong>SMASH!<br>**Jamie pleaded, but it was too late.

"**_BLAZING DIVEBOMBER!_**"  
>Farra went through Jamie's chest, like a guided missile. She emerged from her back, as she giggled, "Now, try and recover from <em>that<em>, you bitch!"

Jamie dropped to her knees and reduced herself back to normal size. Asahi turned back to normal, as Farra flew down. Jamie moaned, as she fell, face-first, "I… I still won…"

Asahi shouted, "No, you lost. We won, and that's all that matters!"

Jamie moaned, as she was dying, "Even if I am about to be defeated… Your city will never break out of their lust for fruits. You may have found my tower… but trying to destroy it will be a challenge…"

Farra asked, "You mean… _That _satellite is the source of this spell?"

Jamie snarled, as she lifted herself up, "You think so… but no… The satellite was to send the spell to my master… of the Hunie Prism… Even if you destroy that dish, you won't free the spell… that Master made… You haven't won, at all… You… are… doomed…"

She then was on her knees, as she laughed, "But seriously, you know that the _Unbridled Zen_ not only increases our strength and speed, but we slowly heal up our wounds… You punctured me, with your fire shot…"

She was bleeding from the mouth, as she laughed, "But you didn't hit the heart… Have you forgotten that I am still whole? Even if you try, you cannot destroy me… at… all…"

Farra growled, as she said, "What is it that you want? You want Haruka, for your sick deeds? Tell me… Why do you want her, at all?"

Jamie hissed, as she held her chest, "She… She…"

She coughed blood, as she was fading, "She's… the… _Chosen One…_"

Asahi asked, "Chosen One?"

She collapsed down, onto the ground, face first, as she let out a death rattle. Jamie whispered, "Tiffaney… Mommy's coming… Wait… for…"

She closed her eyes and let out her final breath. Farra said, as she was confused, "The Chosen One?"

Farra went to her body and tried to wake her up. She hollered, "Haruka is the chosen one? What do you mean she's the chosen one? WHAT IS IT?"

Asahi thought, "I… I don't get it… A _chosen one_?!"

Farra shouted, "JAMIE! JAMIE! WAKE UP! WHY HARUKA? WHY HER? TELL ME! JAMIE! **JAMIE!**"

Asahi cried, "Farra, stop! She's dead!"

Farra pounded her fist to the ground, as she cried, "WHY? Haruka's the chosen one?"

Steven arrived and saw what transpired. He asked her, "Farra… I saw it all… This Hunie Prism alien… She said that her boss is controlling the city… and Haruka is the chosen one. Do you have any leads on it?"

Farra shouted, "WHAT DO _YOU_ THINK? She just told me, right now!"

She snarled, "SHIT! "_Haruka is the Chosen One_" is all they could say… But what? I don't know…"

Asahi asked, "You don't think… those times we helped her… were they because of something that we don't know of?"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke doesn't like where this is going. For now, we have to return to HQ."

Farra asked, "What about Jamie? We can't leave her…"

Steven barked, "We _are_! Let her boss pick up the corpse. But just so we're clear…"

He went into her chest and installed a tracking device inside her cleavage. He then said, "I know it sounds sick, but maybe we'll find out where the Hunie Prism hails… before we can destroy it, and its boss, on the inside out. North City will thank us for stopping this spell. Until then, no one leaves this city… except for us."

Farra smiled and said, "Good thinking. Perhaps we can learn of their origin."

Asahi replied, "And we can save all the cities that the Hunies caused, all in one move."

Steven then scolded at her, "First things first, Farra. Before we head back, I want to know… WHAT THE WHA?"

Farra asked, "Excuse me?"

Asahi demanded, "Don't play cute! Why did you become Chester _and _Svetlana?"

Farra then giggled, "Uh… Promise not to laugh?"

Steven huffed, "Uh, no?"

Farra barked, "Tough! But I warn you… You tell anybody else, including Percival, I will fucking strangle you, until you're blue in the face and black in the neck!"

Steven squeaked, "Promise…"

Asahi yelped, "Yes, ma'am."

Farra explained that Mike gave her his multiple personalities, only to protect Mal from being reproduced from Mike's inner psyche. Steven gasped, as he was shocked. But all he could say was…

"Wait… Mike has multiple personas?"

He laughed hysterically, as Asahi giggled, "Oh, what a laugh."

Farra seethed in anger, as she inhaled. She then turned into Chester and started to strike at both Asahi and Steven, with her guitar. He shouted, "You lousy good-for-nothing little punks! It may be funny, but it's the sad truth! You rotten little whippersnappers! You and your bizarre techno-gizmo superpowers!"

They screamed in pain, as they were being pummeled.

Steven shouted, "FARRA! STOP! OKAY, I WON'T TELL!"

Asahi pleaded, as she was being pummeled, "FARRA, UH, CHESTER! PLEASE! LISTEN TO REASON!"

Farra thought, as she let Chester pummel her friends, "Ahh… Now _this _is compromising."

She chased after them, as Steven cried out, "OW! STOP! Farra, or whoever, okay! OW!"

**XXXXX**

Back at Straight and Narrow, Kazuto and Yagi returned with snacks and their pistols, as Michelle was waiting for someone. She spotted them and asked, "Oy! You two! Have you seen a gynoid?"

Yagi asked, "Plenty of them. Which one are you looking for?"

Kazuto stated, "And please be specific."

Michelle explained, "About 5'3", blonde hair in pigtails, red ribbons, amber eyes, and a sexy build. Uh, C-cup bra size, snooty nose, voice of an heiress, uh…"

Kazuto shouted, "Okay, enough! I'm gonna need a sketchbook, before we can make out the description."

Michelle huffed, "Bloody idiots…"

Yagi asked, "Hang on… Aren't you Michelle Nevins?"

Michelle saluted, "Right. I am Agent Michelle Nevins of _Feral Beauty_. You must be AAW's Yagi and Iizuka, right?"

Yagi gasped, "By the satin sheets of Austin Powers! Percival told us about you, the Gang's originator!"

Michelle asked, "You've heard of me?"

Kazuto said, "Know you? We listen to your music!"

Yagi saluted, "Yeah, and also, an honor to meet you. I am Hajime Yagi, leader of Alliance Across the World's _A-Squad_."

Kazuto replied, "And I am President of Earth, Kazuto Iizuka; also, AAW's A-Squad, and Yagi's partner."

Michelle said, "Ah, I heard about you, _Mr. President_. You really showed that Morgendorffer chap a run for his money, winning the election."

Kazuto blushed, "Oh, stop. And to answer, it was an emergency election, after we foiled Nixon's Head of trying to control the populace in New New Jersey, and possibly a shield that sucks money. Kanaka was angry that she'd let Nixon's Head walk away, without being incarcerated."

Yagi explained, "You see, Ex-President Nixon's head was hypnotizing his world, making the cities in the Northeastern U.S. under his control, with corrupt laws. We foiled him, after a flaw to his plan. Good news – he resigned as president of the planet; Bad news – being a former U.S. President, he _still _had diplomatic immunity."

Michelle sighed, "I know. Steven Nevins, my brother, foiled Tricky Dick's plan into destroying Daten City with a C-Bomb."

Yagi gasped, "WHOA! Sweet pollenating saliva on a rocking chair, on a crisp Sunday afternoon! You don't mean _that _C-Bomb?"

Kazuto added, "The one you cannot say, at all, on TV and fanfics?"

Michelle nodded, "The _same_."

Yagi said, "What's it like, having your brother saving the day?"

Kazuto asked, "I'd like to know how your brother saved Daten City."

Michelle smirked, "It's great. Totally smashing, too. It was during a mission, before our gig in Daten City, sort of a reunion performance. Blue Suede Goo came by and halted the Yarn Sales, only to be confronted by Steven Nevins. He whooped his arse, and he was a changed man. But he keeled over and died from a gluten-free hoagie, filled with _anything_! Turns out, he just passed out, eating that heart stopper. But, he woke up, farting all over the place, after Nixon learned that BSG was dead. We halted the C-Bomb, Nixon was caught, and Daten City was saved from total annihilation. Sadly, the government spared his punishment… God knows why."

Yagi nodded, "Interesting…"

Kazuto said, "You lost me at _"Yarn Sales_"."

Yagi asked her, "So, why are you here?"

Michelle said, "Agent Gaynes called me to come here and repair Eri. She is the android I was telling you that I was looking for."

Yagi said, "So, her name is Eri?"

Michelle said, "Yes. Or "E.R.I." for short. She's an _Experimental Robotic Intern_, built for Percival, during missions. Right now, she is suffering a glitch in her CPU, so I came by to pick her up and return to base."

Yagi stated, "How did she glitch?"

Michelle replied, "That's the 1,000 Pound question. I don't have the foggiest. That's why I came to pick her up."

Kazuto replied, "Well, what say we stay here and find this Experimental Hot Girl and do our stakeout, later?"

Yagi replied, "Shut up, Iizuka. This is serious."

She said to Michelle, "Agent Nevins, we're already busy, since we have an important mission."

Kazuto said, "We're on a stakeout patrol, against these demon women, who called themselves the _Hunie Prism_."

Yagi said, "And Haruka, the girl that we're staking out, is a main target for them."

Michelle replied, "I'm aware of that. Percival said that he and Eri are watching over her, all throughout the AUs. He thinks _she's The One_."

Yagi said, "Hmm… I'll have to get back at you on _The One_. Keep an eye out for Hunie Girls, including Inaba Prell. She's somewhere in these worlds, and we have to stop her, before they try anything funny."

Michelle said, "I'll see what I can do."

Yagi then said, "Well, all this talking is making me itching for a stakeout. Since this Eri Robot is in need of the help, we'll help you find her, first, and then we'll stake out the Hunie Prism girls."

"Anything to kill time, before we look after her," Kazuto added.

Michelle saluted, as Yagi saluted back. She then said, "Thanks. She hasn't gone that far. She's already using auxiliary power. She wakes up, now and then, hoping to move her joints."

Kazuto gagged, "Just what we needed… a Ghost in the Machine."

Yagi smiled, "And that is why we are _A-Squad_, little buddy. We always get the big missions."

She then said to Michelle that they'll help find Eri. Michelle agreed and began to search around Straight and Narrow.

Meanwhile, at a body shop, Eri was being repaired by three mechanics, in a huge operating table, and was examined thoroughly. Eri was naked, with just a white tarp over her. The mechanics continued to repair her, as Mal was waiting outside. He said, "Well, as long as I can wait for the repairs to be done, I better grab a bite to eat. Villains _can _be a bit puckish, and famished."

He walked off, heading into _Stinky's Diner_, next door to the body shop. He stepped inside.

* * *

><p>(Mal was in the confessional)<p>

(Mal): I can eat anything, as long as I can… Making evil plans make me crave. And it's beautiful… This robot girl thinks _I'm _Mike. And what's more, he and his goody-two-shoes girlfriend, and his four-eyed bubble boy know this Percival fellow from the FBI. If I can make her mine, the blonde bim-bot, I can invade the Feral Beauty from inside.

* * *

><p>Michelle walked past Stinky's, as she said, "Well, around here, in this street, this place is known for bizarre pandemoniums, conspiracies, and lots and lots of rats. One time, a giant ape invaded the city, looking for an item of psychic powers."<p>

Yagi asked, "What kind of item?"

Michelle shivered, "It's the Eyes of _The Creature that will remain Nameless_."

She thought, "Even I know I cannot say _Y(BEEP) S(BEEP)_."

She added, "It is a device that sees into the future."

Yagi nodded and said, "Ah, I see. So, this street, it somehow rolls off the tip of my tongue, since we're here, close to our office."

She then thought, as she looked around, "I know it's _them_, but did they _really _made a mess of this place?"

They passed the body shop, in which Eri was being repaired. When will they rescue her, before Mal gets to reprogram her?

* * *

><p><strong><em>And with half of the Hunie Prism Girls dead, who'll be next? But if they succeed, what will they do to Haruka?<br>The answers lie ahead, in our next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<em>**

(Peter, Mizuki, & Heather are in chibi-cutout forms)

(Mizuki): Good to be back. We're…

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): The Gang!

(Mizuki): In the next episode, Cucumber gets his own arc…

(Heather): _Again._

(Peter): Annika Neikirk wants Excel dead, and what plans will she do, for him _and _Excel, now that the writer is in this mess?

(Heather): And how will Annika plot to fool the ACROSS Girls?

(Mizuki): We're getting to the nitty-gritty!  
>(Heather): Four Hunie Prism girls down, four to go! And just who <em>is <em>this evil master of the _Hunie Prism?_

(Peter): Next time… "_Evil Girl Power (Part 8)_"…

(Mizuki): "_Game Over_".

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): _Otanoshimini~!_


	163. Evil Girl Power (Part 8)

At F City, Cucumber and Excel ran off, as they lost Annika Neikirk, one of the Hunie Prism girls. Cucumber panted, as he said, "Man… Who knew I'd be in one of these stories…? Not me."

Excel said, "Excel is feeling the same thing. We may be experiencing trouble, along the way. And if only we find Hatchan, so we can enjoy a vacation, but now we're stuck, in a disastrous motive, involving a woman that wants to kill Excel! Oh, Lord Il Palazzo, guide Excel to safety!"

Cucumber smiled and said, "You still got me, kid. Don't worry. We'll think of something. For now, we're not stopping this mission."

Just then, a blue car drove by and halted by Cucumber. It was Mike. He smiled and called to him and Excel, "Hey, Cucumber, Excel… Wanna go for a two-foot tall corn dog in East Plaza?"

Cucumber cheered, "DO I?"

Excel laughed, "Two-foot tall corndog?! Excel always wanted a corndog, with long girth!"

Mike said, as he opened the door, "You two step in. The corndogs are very long that you need two hands. And it's coated in batter."

Cucumber called out, as Excel was in the backseat, "LET'S ROLL!"

Excel asked, "Weren't we looking for clues?"

The car drove off, as Hyatt was still on the corner, moving like an animatronic doll, spurting blood from her pores.

* * *

><p>At East Plaza, Cucumber, Mike, and Excel had their two-foot long corndog, as Mike said, balancing his 20-inch corndog, since he bit off much of it, "See, the key to making a long corndog is they fused a whole pack of hotdogs, in order to make it more filling, with less the mess."<p>

Excel laughed, "Oh, man! Hatchan and Menchi would love a bite of this fused-up 10-packed wiener."

Mike then said to Excel, "You should show Lord Il Palazzo how it is done at East Plaza."

Excel giggled, "I should. I hope he'll ask me on a date."

She blushed, as Mike said to Cucumber, "By the way, Cucumber, you were at F City. There's an evil alien in the city, wanting to kill Excel. I'd check it out, if I were you."

Cucumber smiled, "One step ahead of you. This girl at the café, a young one with blue hair and glasses, tried to give Excel a _Mickey Finn_. It was an acid coffee!"

Mike barked, "That's not a _Mickey Finn_. That's an _Ashlee Simpson_."

Cucumber said, "We got this. But it seems that Excel is being hunted by this barista. Suppose she has powers, too."

Excel smirked, "Please. Excel can best the evilness. She's been in predicaments, like this."

Cucumber said, as he finished his corndog, "Mike, thanks for the food. In fact, Excel and I will take care of it."

They went to the car, as Mike said, "Good one, guys. Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 142<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 8)  
>Game Over<em>**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in F City, Cucumber and Excel return to Hyatt, as she was frozen stiff. Excel woke her up, as she said, "Hello. I am Hyatt. I am to please everyone in-."<p>

She slapped her, as Hyatt giggled, "Morning, Senior."

Excel responded, "Never mind that. We have to leave, now."

Hyatt asked her, "So, what is the problem?"

"There is a girl that wants to kill Excel. She suggests that we stay together and leave the area!"

"Oh, Senior… This isn't a bad predicament. But suppose she is misunderstood."

Cucumber stated, "Maybe, but Excel was given an acid coffee… _Ickeymay._"

Hyatt responded, "No, it isn't. It is called a "_Monica Rial_"."

Excel asked, "I ain't kidding! Excel almost died, and we have to leave, soon!"

She then thought, "Hmm… Excel has no idea why, but why would she want to kill Excel?"

Annika appeared and said, "Perhaps I can enlighten you…"

She adjusted her glasses and said, "You see, I enjoy having company here. I wanted to kill you, so you will _never _stay close to Haruka."

Cucumber asked, "Haruka? You mean May?"

Annika said, "Call her whatever you like, but she is perfect… for us."

He asked her, "So, why do you want to kill Excel?"

She explained, "You still don't get it? The ACROSS Girls know Haruka, too much. The Hunie Prism, or what's left of them, will want her… for a personal reason. Excel and Hyatt befriended the little hellion, all for peace in these worlds. And with Onigiri dead, it was time to strike back."

He exclaimed, "Nice one… But in previous chapters, you say that she is the _one_."

Annika growled, "Oh, I wouldn't say that… She's what we want… and we don't need _you_, Jerry Holowitz, to rewrite us into a deadly predicament! We're immune to your inane and retarded storyline. Your writing progress is completely illogical, preponderantly impractical, and furthermore, it stinks!"

He blushed, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Annika said, "Bloody well put. But I take that you want to challenge me, since you are proven to be the next best thing, since Captain Australia, who saves the outback from rabid dingoes."

Excel asked her, "You're Australian?"

Annika said, "Yeah. And it's a good thing Fosters isn't here. Or I'd be scarred for life. Luckily, I know how to _play the game_."

She posed, as she was about to fight. She then said, "Please insert a coin to begin… Try and guess where you can insert it."

She corrected, "The coin slot in the arcade machine! Geez… Where else do you think I mean? I'm not that sultry."

Excel stated, "You could've been more specific!"

She pointed at Cucumber and said, "This is for my fallen sisters in the Hunie Prism; ones that YOU, the fabled writer, killed off with your bloody script!"

Cucumber barked, "You don't scare me, Bushwhacker! I can bloody well beat you, in this ring!"

Annika smirked, "Is that a threat? You're about to be deleted in this world. What do you say we have a challenge?"

She beeped, as she glowed in a beige cream aura, speaking in a robotic voice, "_Initiating augmentation mode… Welcome to Hunie Prism 4.0_."

She fired a pulse ray at the ACROSS Girls, vaporizing them into nothing. He gasped, as he shouted, "NO! YOU KILL THEM!"

Annika laughed, "Oh, no. I didn't. I didn't kill them… Yet! I propose a challenge to you, Jerry Holowitz."

She challenged him to a video game duel. Annika states that she may not look it, but in her planet, she is a video game expert, at the tender age of 20. She also stated that she spent half of her paycheck on the arcade, and the other half on essentials. She also made the rules to her game, towards Cucumber. He accepts, only if he learns the rules. She then said, "Well, it's like playing against the broken CPU. You shall face me, one-on-one, with Excel and Hyatt as your avatars."

"Avatars?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I made them into video game sprites. This system I made will put the PS4, Wii U, AND the XBOX One to shame. I call it… _The Hunie-6900_!"

The ground began to shake, as a huge arcade machine emerged from the concrete, growing at about 30 feet tall, and is glowing in neon lights, with the flag of Australia on it. She added that it is the first AU Video Game to be manufactured in New Zealand. She then stated, "You only need _one _life to live. Remember, one life, one chance. Because, it's not your life, it's your arse."

Cucumber gasped, "WHAT?"

Annika smirked evilly, "It's just a simple shooter game. In fact, there may be extra lives, in which you cannot get. And knowing you, you suck at video games. There may be 1UPs, but you have ONE chance. Provided that you survive, you have 3 levels to play. And should you lose Excel or Hyatt, they both die, as a whole, leaving Haruka alone, to our enjoyment. And there's nothing you can't do. If you value your life, and theirs, try me."

Cucumber growled, "Damn you. I don't want to play this game, but if I want to rescue them, I'll do it! Name the game."

Annika said, as she opened her waist panel, showing a tan 6-button arcade controller, "And don't even think about mashing the buttons! Mashing will cost you plenty!"

She responded, "The name of the game is _"Hunie Baristas_", and don't let the name fool you. My army of barista girls will line up in a robotic form, about to shoot at your world. All you have to do is kill them all… and you must defeat them, within the time limit. Don't worry. I can do a do-over, if you run out of time… but NO do-overs for deaths."

He held his controller, as he said, "Game on, baby! But even though I am bad at these games, I have had experience with the Super Nintendo, SEGA Genesis, and the Playstation 2."

Annika scoffed, "Aw, how retro… and outdated."

She bellowed, "BEGIN GAME!"

The city turned pixelated, as Cucumber and Annika were in a pixelated video game version of F City. Annika laughed, "You like the scenery? Remember, this city _and _your life is on the line."

Cucumber said, "I hope you're ready to lose!"

The game started, as Excel and Hyatt appeared in a circular cursor. Excel beeped, in a normal voice, "HEY! Where am I?"

Hyatt asked, "Senior? How did we get here? Are we dead?"

Cucumber said, "Don't worry, girls. I'll get you out of this. We have to beat the game."

Excel said, "Oh, good. For a minute, Excel was in need of cherries, bananas, and bonus pretzels."

Annika smiled and said, "Oh, you'll get those. But just so we're clear, items will help you boost your score, but it's a risky gambit. Do you want to collect them?"

He shouted, "ENOUGH TALK! LET'S RUMBLE!"

Annika smirked, as she pressed START.

**_Hunie Baristas  
>Press START<em>**

The game began at 1-1, as five miniature Annika Robots appeared on the field. They were dressed in beige cream outfits, while holding up ray guns. The five started to walk slowly on the field, as Cucumber started to shoot at the robots. Excel fired with her ray gun, vaporizing the Annika Robots. Annika smiled and said, "Nice shooting, mate…"

Cucumber said, "This is easy."

He obliterated all five of them. The Level number changed to 1-2. He then cried, "NO WAY! You just change the level, like that?"

Annika said, "Oh, that was wave one. Here comes another!"

Wave 2 had seven Annikas, as they marched in unison, slowly and firing at the ACROSS Girls. One robot struck Excel, but her energy bar depleted a little. Cucumber gasped, "OH, NO!"

Annika laughed, "Oh, yeah… I changed it, a bit. Did I mention that if the power bar reaches zero… then, _Bye-bye, Excel~!_"

She then pressed A and B, and then said, "Cheers, mate!"

They fired their pistols, rapidly, as Cucumber dodged them all, with the joystick, moving Excel and Hyatt around, dodging the laser shots. Excel pleaded, "Cucumber Man! Save us! I don't want to be deleted!"

Hyatt sobbed, "Hyatt, too!"

Cucumber sobbed, "I don't know if I could… This is one game I hate playing…"

He gasped, "Hey, wait! This is like _Space Invaders_!"

Annika said, "Yeah, so?"

Cucumber began to fidget his hand and moaned, "I was afraid of this… _Space Invaders_ is my most-hated game of all-time. Hours on end, I just can't stop shooting!"

Annika laughed, "Good… In that case, let's up the ante… by skipping to the final stage!"

She entered a cheat code, and switched to 1-99. In this one, 200 Annika Robots were in a marching formation, as Excel gasped, "Uh… Excel is about to die, is she?"

Cucumber said, "Don't worry… I have an idea. If _this_ doesn't get us out of this mess, nothing will! And Annika, if I survive this, you tell what you want with Haruka!"

He said to the 4th wall, "And soon… because I suck at arcade games, especially the evil demonic ones…"

The Annika Robots sang in unison, raising their blaster guns up, "_Dun, Dun, DUNNNNN~!_"

**_PAUSE_**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Stinky's Diner, Mal was having a plate of steak. He was still in his Mike disguise, as he cut a piece of steak. He smirked, "Once this steak fills me, I shall return to the body shop and reprogram our blonde vixen."<p>

As he was eating, a man with a red jumpsuit and blonde hair was sitting at the table, having some coffee. He said to him, "Hey, kid. You know the service is exquisite, but the food is terrible."

Mal replied, "I've had worse."

He turned to him and said, "Oh, hey. You new here?"

Barry said, "Hardly. Other Barry was feeling pretty hungry… until he went and destroyed the place. I was thinking of going to North City for some authentic grub, but I heard that the city has been quarantined for an outbreak of fruits and lust. Sounds disgusting, if you ask me. But you wouldn't understand, since you're just a kid."

Mal replied, "I've been to Juvenile Hall, you know. I practically run the place. You?"

Barry said, "Well, I used to run the KGB, until my girlfriend, Katya, usurped me, after she scolded me for trying to kill that douchebag, Archer. But I deserve it. Other Barry and I were kind of stuck in space. But I deserve better, since the Alternate Worlds are making things worse. And also, both Barrys needed space. Believe me, my life was hell. But I'm just hoping Archer gets what's coming to him."

Mal said, "Me? I practically ran _Total Drama All-Stars_. I almost won a million dollars, until Mike erased me from existence."

"You exist now, kid."

"I know. I think it was during the battle in Southeast Wonton that someone woke me up. When I find her, or him, I should thank the person for freeing me."

"So, you were robbed of the million dollars? Shit, son. A million dollars is a grubby little dream that rarely happens. I almost won a million, too."

He took a sip of coffee and said, "You know, I think I need you for the KGB; have Katya meet with you, learn more of your criminal past, and maybe give you some rigorous training. Maybe we should form a coup. You get the money, I get Archer. How's that?"

Mal said, "Pass. Besides, I got my own worries."

He held up a picture of May, in her green and orange attire, and said, "This is the perfect opportunity to work my way up… to my ultimate goal."

He whistled, as Barry asked, "Whoa, she's like a cute kid. How are you going to bag her, says Other Barry?"

Mal replied, "Meh. This and that."

* * *

><p>(Mal was in the confessional)<p>

(Mal): I see you now know why I have Haruka's picture. With Mike out of the way, and the blonde android about to be mine, I'm going after my main prize. I'm coming for you, Haruka.

(Mal laughs evilly)

* * *

><p>Mal placed his money on the table and said, "Well, I better go and fix up my friend."<p>

Barry asked, "Incidentally, you go to that Body Shop? I saw the hottest android in there."

Mal lied, "That's mine. She was broken-down. So, I needed to repair her. I hope you don't mind."

Barry said, "Enh, you got it. See if you get her to meet me and Other Barry. Later, Gator."

Mal got up and whistled away, leaving Stinky's.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Michelle and the AAW Agents looked at the Body Shop. Michelle asked, "Strange. I thought this building closed down."

Yagi said, "It opens, now and then. This was once a chain of unsuccessful body shops."

Kazuto replied, "A friend of ours once had to run over zombies, only for prizes."

Michelle asked, "What kind of prizes?"

Kazuto replied, "Decals."

Yagi responded, "I wonder if Eri is in there."

Michelle opened up the garage door, as she saw Eri, completely whole and turned off. She was on a table, shackled down. Yagi gasped, "Is that… Eri?"

Michelle cried, "How did she get here?"

Yagi stated, "I think this was the closest body shop in town. Sadly, this isn't a successful place to repair androids."

Kazuto said, "Let's get her out of here and go to our stakeout!"

Michelle said, "I'll do it. Eri's a property of Feral Beauty. _No one _takes her and/or repairs her, without permission from Neptuneman."

She went inside, as Mal appeared from the back way. He called out, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Michelle gasped, "What the-?"

She aimed her gun at Mal, as Yagi gasped, "Holy Heinz catsup, soaking in the sun of Outer Mongolia!"

Kazuto gasped, "Is that… Mike?"

Mal laughed evilly, as he waved his hair back to his normal form, with his long bangs covering his left eye. He sneered, "I see you came for her, right?"

Michelle barked, "She's sole property of Percival Gaynes! She is his E.R.I."

Mal laughed, "Come and get her, you little minx."

Yagi and Kazuto aimed their guns at Mal. Yagi cried out, "AAW! Mike, why? How could you recover, and tried to abduct Percival's robot assistant?"

Mal snarled, "It's _Mal_. And I want her, for myself. And I'm not giving her back to him. I got me a personal claim on this one… for I want Haruka. She's going to help me, since I am going to install my own files for obedience, so she works for me…"

Yagi cried, "WHAT?"

Kazuto said, "Wait, you mean _you're _the Mal we heard of from Mike; the very same Mal that took over Mike's body and almost made the other contestants' lives a living hell?"

Mal chuckled, "The very same, kid."

Kazuto smiled, "At last, we meet… and also, you got spunk."

Yagi shouted, "But I hated spunk! You're under arrest, Mal!"

Mal said, "On what grounds?"

Yagi said, "Harboring a Feral Beauty operational device… And that's pretty much it."

Michelle barked, "One FBI crime committed equals instant incarceration!"

Mal giggled, "Yeah, yeah… Too bad you are already too late."

He held up a control stick and pressed the red button. Eri woke up, as she was forcefully moving, under Mal's control. She got up from the table and did a fighting pose. Eri beeped, removing her white tarp, showing a black and red tight top and shorts, "Agent Nevins? What are you doing here?"

Michelle barked, "Eri, come on! We have to go, now!"

Eri said, "That is the problem, Agent Nevins. Someone installed a control chip into my motors."

Mal moved forward on the joystick, as Eri charged at Michelle. Mal pressed the button, as she socked Michelle in the face. Mal laughed, as he was playing with Eri, beating up Michelle, who was pinned down by the controlled robot.

"OW! HEY! CEASE! ABORT! RETRY!" She cried out.

Eri kept punching and shouting, "WHAT! IS! GOING! ON?"

Mal cackled evilly, as Yagi headed towards Mal, "Enough, _Atari 2600_! Put down the joystick and put your hands up!"

Kazuto replied, "You've had enough video games for one day."

Mal laughed, as he pressed the red button, while turning the joystick _quarter-circle forward_. Eri turned around and fired a white fireball at Kazuto. Yagi tackled him down, "GET DOWN!"

The fireball missed, as Eri beeped, in confusion, "Did I do _that_?"

Mal laughed, as he pressed a blue button, "Eri, do as I say… Destroy Kazuto and Yagi…"

Eri cried, "Negative! They are my friends… or would have been, if I knew of them!"

Yagi replied, "You don't know us?"

Eri replied, "No. But you are of a nice tone. However, this man is evil…"

Mal said, "Of course, you are my slave. You cannot control your _own _destiny."

Eri moved again, as she cried, "HEY! STOP IT!"

Eri charged at Yagi, as they started fighting. Eri started punching, all while pleading to Yagi that she's trying to break free. Yagi threw her down, but Eri kipped up, firing fireballs at her. She dodged out of the way, as she cried out, "Super Street Fighter 4, in a Nintendo 64 import from Japan!"

Kazuto cried out, "Since when did she learn the Hadoken?"

Eri sobbed, "I do not know…"

Mal continued to laugh, as Michelle was getting up. She moaned, holding her face, "Bloody hell… That gynoid packs a punch."

She blushed and said, "And her blonde hair is so wavy and tame…"

She cleared her throat and barked, "NO! No matter what they try, NO ONE controls the Experimental Robotic Intern! And _NO ONE _strikes Michelle Nevins!"

She put on her blue boxing gloves and stood up. Kazuto and Yagi were laid out, after being savagely beaten by Eri, under Mike's control. Eri then apologized for what she is about to do, since she's being controlled. Michelle stood behind her and said, "Leave them alone, E.R.I.! They mean you no harm!"

She did a boxing stance and said, "But I am! Come at me!"

Eri beeped, as she did a pose, "I… I cannot…"

Mal laughed, "Tough. Only _I _play player 1. _You _are the Computer. Game on!"

Michelle and Eri began to fight, as Michelle thought, "Sorry, Percival…"

**XXXXX**

Cucumber, back at F City's _Hunie Baristas_ Level 1-99, started to play around with the controller. He then said, "If _this _code won't work, nothing will!"

He inputted the code: _Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start._ He inputted the _Konami Code_. The Annika Robots started firing, but they fired air. Annika gasped, as she was pressing the buttons, trying to control the robots. She did, but they are no longer armed. She moved them forward and they started to charge slowly. Excel shouted, "HEY! They didn't fire, anymore! Quick, Mister Cucumber Man! Excel wants to destroy these jerks!"

Annika shouted, "I KNEW I shouldn't have placed the _Konami Code _on this game!"

Cucumber kept pressing the FIRE button, as Excel and Hyatt blasted at the miniature aliens. All of them were obliterated, with only 2 seconds left to spare.

**_Stage Complete!_**

"Grrr… Easy trick, mate. But the _Konami Code _was luck." Annika growled.

Cucumber said, "Well, knowing my knowledge of video game cheats, the Konami Code is popular."

Annika roared, as she deleted the game, "So much for this game. Now, on to Stage 2!"

She transformed the city into an Adventure Game. She then said, as Cucumber lost Excel and Hyatt, "Welcome to the adventure of your only life – _The Outback_. All you have to do is rescue Excel and Hyatt from the jungle, as you-."

"Hey, wait a minute! This is _Pitfall_!"

"Yeah, it is. But I added a few modifications, making it feel like home, and to make things challenging."

"Seriously, Annika. How dumb do you think I am?"

Annika jeered, mocking him, "Duh… I don't know… I play games, all time long…"

She cackled, "But seriously, do you want to play, or not? My time here is limited. And I have to find Haruka, before you try anything funny! One win, means you survived. But one wrong move, and the ACROSS Girls will suffer a fate, worse than death!"

Excel cried out, from far away, "HELP ME!"

Cucumber barked, "Fine. But next game, NO MORE parodies!"

Annika huffed, "Please… Almost every game is being parodied. Now… let's begin!"

**_The Outback  
>Press START<em>**

Cucumber said, "Okay… Here goes nothing."

He played as a small digital man, dressed in a safari outfit, running around the jungle. He leaped up and grabbed the vine, swinging over the crocodile pond. But the vine snapped off.

**SNAP!  
><strong>The little video game man fell into the pond, as Cucumber gasped, "OH, NO!"

He started mashing the buttons, as Annika laughed, "YES! YES! Game over… Cucumber!"

She laughed evilly, as the character fell to an open crocodile mouth. Cucumber screamed, "HANG ON, EXCEL!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<em>**

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki are in chibi-cutout form)

(Peter): Dude! We're…

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): The Gang!

(Mizuki): We have come to the halfway point in "_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_"! And while Michelle battles Mal, who has Eri in control…

(Heather): Annika Neikirk has already won, killing Excel and Hyatt! Or has she?

(Peter): Somehow, in the Moji Mikisa, anything can happen. But for Cucumber, he can win this one!

(Mizuki): Too bad Haruka and Hikari are missing this.

(Peter): Yeah, where are they?

(Heather): Next time… _Chapter 143 – "Evil Girl Power (Part 9)"_…

(Mizuki): _"Super Cucumber Bros_".

(Peter): Lame title…

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): _Otanoshimini~!_


	164. Evil Girl Power (Part 9)

Outside the Gilded Lily, Leyda Rosebure was smoking a cigarette, as she whispered, "The sisters are dropping like flies. Imai, Bella, Tiffaney, Jamie… You shall be avenged. And as for our Love Wives, up there, we shall see what we can do to them. We _are _down to four of us… Me, Diane, Inaba, Annika…"

She waited by the lamppost, as she looked up at the window, dressed in her red and white dress. Sora looked out to the window and said, "Huh… Who's she, and what is she doing here?"

Mimi was still out cold, as Sora sat by her. She thought, "I'd go out and see her, but not without Mimi… And when's Haruka coming back? Surely, they should be home, soon…"

**XXXXX**

At the Broken Shades, Percival dropped off the Copycats of May and Dawn, as Dawn Copycat said, "Thank you very much, sir."

Percival remarked, "Yes, it's no problem. Eri's going to be long, so I'll probably drop by, tomorrow. Stay safe, kids."

He drove away, as May copycat waved goodbye. She sneered evilly, as she said, "Master Luke and Duplica sure knows how to plant us. Now, shall we?"

Copycat Dawn said, "You go on ahead, Haruka. I should visit the Gilded Lily, and meet with this _Love Wife _thing."

She walked off, as the May Clone headed to Room 202. Aya, who was meditating, after her trip in Shibuya, noticed May. She asked, "Hey, Haruka!"

"Who, me?" She asked, "Oh, right. What can I do for you?"

She then gasped, as Aya was lightly covered in bandages, "What happened to you?"

Aya moaned, "Long story. How was your trip in Strawberry?"

May paused, very long, and then said, "Oh, it was… good. I got to go with Dawn to Rosemary City. In any case…"

She held up a package and said, "Is this for you?"

Aya snatched it and blushed, "GIMME!"

She blushed in a beet red look and said, "Uh, it's nothing… I should go inside… Yeah… Did you see Yukino, lately?"

May said, "Oh… You mean Yukino? No, not yet… I should see Yukino, later."

Aya remarked, "Well, yes…"

She glared, as she thought, "Haruka _isn't _like her chipper self."

She lied, "You know, Yukino is coming over, later today. You should wait for her. She misses you, so much."

The May Clone bowed and replied, "I shall. And also, sorry for taking your mail, Miss Aya. Bye now."

She went upstairs, as Aya was completely flabbergasted, "Why didn't she call me _Aya-ppe_? And surely she'd call Yukino Miyazawa as _"Yuki_". Has Haruka changed, for the better?"

She gave up and said, "Aw, well. At least I got my package."

She stepped in Room 101 and locked the door.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a bus to the Broken Shades, Yukino prayed for her friend.

"I don't know why, but if it means protecting her… I have to. Haruka… I'm coming home…"

She waited, as the bus continued to drive off.

Elsewhere, in a dumpster, May and Dawn (the _real _ones) were still motionless and frozen, still dead, after being turned into stiff bodies. However, in a gleam, Dawn's eyes began to blink. She then barely moved her arm and moaned lightly. What could it mean?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 143<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 9)  
>Super Cucumber Bros<em>**

* * *

><p>Back at F City, Cucumber's avatar fell into the crocodile pond, swallowed whole. Annika Neikirk laughed evilly, as she had won. "HA, HA! I WIN!"<p>

However, the game wasn't over. Annika asked, "Huh? No Game Over?"

Cucumber's jungle man emerged from the pond and beat up the crocodile, turning it into a pixelated briefcase. He smiled and said, "You forget… In video games, you can fight crocodiles into submission!"

Annika shouted, "BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Cucumber shouted back, "_My_ fan fic, _My_ rules! Now, let us continue!"

The safari man ran off, avoiding sandtraps, slime monsters, and the occasional chatting salesmen, wearing traditional witch doctor attires. Cucumber huffed, "It's no wonder why this game is upside down. You Aussies must've developed this game!"

Annika huffed, "Oh, shut up. That sounds intolerable."

"I'm just saying."

"Well, be that as it may… You'll _never _go past the voodoo men. But if you should, I doubt you'll pass my Scorpios and Hornets! Ah, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"ANNIKA!"

"GAME ON, SUCKER!"

His avatar continued to run, as the witch doctors appeared, shooting darts at his character. The witch doctor ducked, avoiding the poisonous darts and spears. But then, Cucumber entered the code: Up, Down, Left, Right, A, A, B, B, Start. He activated a small item for the safari man. It showed a sign, which says "_Headhunters Café – 5 miles that-a-way_".

One of the 16-bit doctors beeped: _"Mmm… Food. Yum-yum eat-em-up."_

The second witch doctor said: _"What about intruder? Master Neikirk wills us so."_

The third witch doctor said: _"Me no savvy. Me hungry man. We toddle off there_."

The 16-bit doctors headed to the next area, full of scorpions and hornets. The scorpions and hornets attacked the witch doctors, stinging them with their poisonous tips. The witch doctors turned into bleach-colored skeletons. Cucumber's Safari Man walked past the bones, as a lone scorpion chased after it. But the safari man entered the next scene, in which he made it to a cave. The sign said: _"Do NOT Enter – Deadly Traps await_". Cucumber then pulled out a flashlight from his inventory and trotted into the cave. His player character entered the cave, which had wires on the floor. Cucumber groaned, "Aw, nut bunnies! I knew there was a catch!"

Annika smirked, "Aw, what will you do now, bloke? Surely you cannot trigger my traps, awaiting you?"

Cucumber giggled, "Oh, don't underestimate me, alien! In fact…"

"Unless your inventory has-."

"Marbles?"

He pulled out a bag of marbles, and then his avatar poured all around the floor. There were as big as pomegranates. They tripped each wire and out came a trap that was intended for Cucumber. A swinging axe drove down, a spike ceiling crushed down, trap doors were open, revealing lava pitfalls, and arrows that flew from the holes in the wall, impaling onto the other side of the wall. All of them connected to perfection, except there was one flaw: Cucumber was still by the entrance. Annika growled angrily, as she reset the traps. Cucumber nonchalantly walked down the corridor, as she was furious. She pressed the button and said, "Now, it's time to die!"

One trap triggered, revealing twin chainsaws. Cucumber ducked, as the lava pit doors opened. Cucumber leapt over each trap door, as the spiked ceiling dropped down.

**CRASH!  
><strong>It missed. Cucumber went passed it, in the nick of time. He bowed, as he was catching his breath, when five arrows whizzed past him. He bent up and moaned, "Whoa… That was a deadly trap."

Annika shouted, "THAT WAS LUCK!"

She pressed the red button and Cucumber's safari man fell into a trap door. He fell into the abyss. The scene changes, as it was showing his safari man, falling into a pile of skeletons, all with blood and crushed bones, all over the place. She then laughed, "Now, Jerry… Try and get out of _this_! Survive the most inescapable trap, ever! And when you do, Excel and Hyatt are free. But I doubt you will. THIS! …is my most evilest of video game traps, ever! THE WALL CRUSH!"

She pressed the button, and the walls began to slowly head closer to Cucumber. He thought, "Oh, no! I knew she'd try the wall crush technique! I have to get out of this, and fast!"

Annika jeered, "Aw, what's the matter? You can't find a code that will get you out of this? Admit defeat, or just stay there and die!"

Cucumber called out, "R2! Quick! Shut down this… Aw, screw it! I better use strategy… and it's…"

He gulped, "And it's something I don't have. I never played Pitfall, with a death trap like _that_! What am I going to do?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the dumpster, Dawn started to move lightly, as she whispered, "My… body… is moving… again…"

She started to move, as Dawn creaked her bones in her body, saying, "Man… How long was I out?"

Dawn was alive, and freed from her paralysis.

She said to the 4th wall, "Duh. With my ESP Perk and Flare Cell, I can withstand paralysis. And no one dies from instant paralysis… unless it's a stroke."

She looked around and gasped, "Haruka? Hey, Haruka? Where are you?"

She jumped out and found Haruka, still motionless, with her body in a trash can. Dawn ran to May, as he was sobbing, "NO! Hang in there!"

Dawn felt May's pulse, as she whispered, "No… She can't die… She's hanging on, by a thread. But Yukinon… and the others… What if they find out that you are missing?"

She carried her off and said, "No need to worry. I'll get you someplace, safe, and revive you… After that… I'm going to find Duplica, and give her a piece of my mind!"

She seethed, as she carried May away.

**XXXXX**

At Straight and Narrow, Eri and Michelle began fighting, exchanging punches. Mal was controlling Eri, who was almost reprogrammed to do Mal's bidding. Eri cried out, "I can't break out! My system override is disabled, somehow… But how in the-?"

She socked Michelle, as she groaned, "You little tart…"

Michelle delivered a roundhouse punch, a body blow, a left uppercut, a right hook, and a left body blow, hurting Eri's body. Mal pressed the button, and Eri started to perform a barrage of kicks to the chest. Michelle was badly hurt, as she roared, "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, PSYCHO!"

She tackled Eri down, but Eri grabbed her by the waist and slammed her to the concrete. Michelle was badly hurt, as Eri apologized. She then leapt backwards, as she raised her arm out. She cried, "Whoever is doing this, STOP! I cannot control my body, anymore!"

Yagi was on her knees, as she looked at Mal, who was whistling, while moving his joystick. She gasped, "Iizuka, look!"

They got up, as they saw the black joystick in his hand. Yagi concluded, "So _that _is the reason why Mal is controlling Eri!"

Kazuto responded, "And here I thought it was déjà vu from last season."

Yagi said, "No matter. Let's get him!"

He charged at Mal, but Mal laughed, seeing Kazuto, running at him. Mal socked him with one arm, producing a dark shield, slamming it into his face. Kazuto fell, as Yagi growled, "Whoa… Dark powers?"

Mal sneered, "You think this is easy, you little brats? No one can best me… especially since I was deprived of my million dollars."

He then laughed, as he turned his attention to Eri and Michelle, "And now, my little toy, destroy her, at once!"

Eri shouted, "Never!"

Mal turned the control stick at _half-circle forward _and _quarter-circle forward_. He then pressed the button and Eri produced a huge fireball, heading towards Michelle. The fireball landed, but Michelle rolled out of the way. She jumped up and did a boxing stance.

"HAVE AT THEE!" She barked.

Mal laughed, "You can say that, again…"

He moved his control stick, and Eri ran to Michelle, delivering a barrage of kicks. Michelle defended herself, blocking each kick.

**POW!  
><strong>_Almost _every kick. The last kick struck her crotch. She moaned, as she was in pain, "That hurt as hell… though I am a woman…"

Yagi sighed, "And _this_ is why we don't allow hermaphrodites in the AAW."

Kazuto said, "Yeah. A rosham-bo to the woman, and it hurts like hell."

Michelle groaned, as she was on one knee, "Blasted little minx… Didn't hurt that much… But she _is _made of chrome, steel, and silicon."

Eri added, "But I _am _well-made."

She moved again, as she grabbed Michelle by the neck. Michelle gagged, as she was lifted in the air. Mal laughed, "Now, to finish you… It is time I send you back to the Feral Beauty, in a body bag."

Michelle croaked, "It's fine… I died, once… almost…"

Eri grasped her neck with two hands and beeped, "Must… resist… control…"

She was trying her hardest and damnedest to not kill Michelle.

Kazuto huffed at the 4th wall, "_Don't _say hardest and damnedest, together."

Michelle tried to break free, but Mal's control made her helpless.

Yagi cried, "What'll we do?"

Kazuto cringed, "I don't know… But I wish there was a miracle happening…"

Eri started to feel sluggish, as she remained grasping and choking Michelle. Michelle tried punching her wrists, but no luck. Eri beeped, "I am sorry… Forgive me… It goes against… my… my…"

Mal laughed, "Finish her off, Eri."

He pressed the button, again. But nothing, this time. He pressed it, again and again, but Eri didn't responded. Eri still had Michelle up in the air, but was motionless. Her eyes faded to black, and her voice went into a slur. Her body shut down.

Yagi gasped, "Holy hot dog water, covering the north side of Mississippi River! Eri's batteries died!"

Eri let go of Michelle, in her last ounce of power. She fell down, gasping for air. Mal tried to move Eri, but no response. He growled, "No… NO, NO, NO! I was so close! Grrr…"

Yagi smirked, "You forgot? You may have controlled this fembot, but _you _forget that she runs on batteries."

Kazuto replied, "You should've carried that extra weight."

Mal sneered, as he smashed the joystick to the ground. He barked, "Don't think that this is over, Yagi and Iizuka. I'll get you back, for this… And when I do… Haruka is mine."

Yagi gasped, "WHAT?"

Mal ran off, disappearing into the night. Yagi thought, "I don't get it… First, Tohru Honda, then, the Hunie Prism, and now, Mal? Does Haruka have a _Hate Club_?"

She approached Michelle, as she was gaining air. She helped her up and said, "You okay?"

Michelle smiled, as she held her neck, "It depends… I could've lost my voice…"

She asked Yagi, "Don't worry, Yagi. You mind if I take Eri away with me?"

Yagi said, "We're okay with it. We have better things to do, than to interfere in your business."

Kazuto replied, "We have to protect Haruka, at all costs."

Michelle asked, "Wait, you mean the little bit that Eri and Percival are protecting?"

"Yes."

"Well, stay away from Feral Beauty business. If AAW is on stakeout, too, we won't interfere."

"NO worries. We'll keep our distance from you guys."

They saluted at each other, as Michelle grabbed the motionless Eri, and carried her over her shoulder. She went to her car, as Yagi and Kazuto went to the Desoto. Michelle asked, "By the way… Where did you get those wheels?"

Yagi said, "Government auction. This was an old Desoto Adventurer that two detectives loaned us, after our Dodge Corvette was totaled, recently."

Kazuto added, "They had a new one, just like this… except it was recently possessed by demons."

Yagi replied, "If we ever get a car that gets possessed, we'll have to impound it."

Michelle said, "You should. That Desoto is a relic. Try buying a Scion or a Hybrid."

She drove away, as Yagi said, "Well, Mr. President…"

Kazuto smiled, "Right. You take The Gilded Lily, I'll take the Broken Shades. Narue is _my _girlfriend, after all."

Yagi said, "Let's ride!"

They drove off, heading to their destination.

* * *

><p>Back at F City, Cucumber arrived at the Treasure Room. He smiled and said to the 4th wall, "Hey, kids. Sorry you missed it, but I got out of the crushing room."<p>

How did he survive, here's what happened:  
><em>Cucumber was about to be crushed, as he noticed the bones on the floor. He said, "Hmm… Maybe…"<em>

_He grabbed each bone and formed a ladder. He attached each rung, making the ladder sturdy._

_"Let's see… Jack, Don, Eddie, Dennis… Mel…"_

_He finished the ladder and found a small panel on top. He climbed up and pushed it open._

**_CRUSH!  
><em>**_The walls crushed shut, crushing ALL the bones inside. As for Cucumber, he escaped the room, unharmed._

_He cheered, "I have GOT to play these games, more often!"_

He said, "And this is why I am here."

A fanfare played, as Excel and Hyatt were trapped in a chest. Excel cried, "Oh, Mr. Cucumber, your Excel is most grateful that you saved us…"

Hyatt laughed, "Yes, thank you, Mr. Cucum-."

She coughed, as she was coughing up blood. Annika gagged, "Ew… I didn't know she'd be terminally ill…"

Hyatt whispered, "Sorry… I die, a lot… Easily…"

Cucumber said, "Don't _die_, just yet. We have _one _level to go."

Annika barked, as she erased the ACROSS Girls from the game, "OH, YEAH? You have bested me, _twice_, Cucumber! Now comes the climax!"

She turned the city into an 8-bit Super Mario game. She then said, "The title says it all… Two levels! Get through the level, destroying my creatures, and you'll enter the castle!"

Cucumber growled, "I thought we agreed… NO MORE VIDEO GAME PARODIES!"

Annika sighed, as she said in a blunt tone, "Look, do you want to play this level, or not? I haven't got all day."

Cucumber growled, "One level… One win… You, Annika Neikirk, will fall to the Cucumber!"

He smiled and said, "Good thing, too. I love _Super Mario Bros_."

However, a plumber in a green uniform appeared and cheered, "It's a-me! Wah-HEEEEE!"

A fat plumber in a yellow and purple uniform appeared and called out, "And it's a-me! WAH-WAH-HOOOOO!"

And a thin plumber in a pink nose and dark purple overalls shouted, "And it's a-meeee! WAH-HAA-**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!**"

**BANG!  
><strong>Cucumber kills Wah-ha-hee, shooting his head off, as he moaned at the 4th wall, "Alright, already! We get it! Can we get on with it?"

The game began, as the title was shown.

**_Super Cucumber Bros.  
>Press START to play<em>**

Cucumber also is shown to have 3 lives. Annika stated that since Mario was a popular game, she gave Cucumber three chances. He loses all his lives, and Annika will have succeeded. If Cucumber beats her, Annika is out of options. However, he asked, "So, why is it called _Cucumber Bros_?"

Annika sneered, as she pressed the button. A portal opened, as Cucumber was being sucked in. He screamed in horror, as the portal consumed him. It shut, as Annika laughed evilly, "Yes, why is it called _Super Cucumber Bros_? Simple… YOU are the player…"

**_Cucumber start!_**

Cucumber was in the 8-bit world, as he gasped, wearing a green hat and white overalls. He griped and complained, "DUMB! DUMB! DUMB! Never ask the villain why it is called _Super Cucumber Bros_!"

Annika said, "You obviously shouldn't have asked me, anyway…"

Cucumber barked, "I know… DUMB!"

She said, "So… It's like Mario Bros, but without the EXTRA Lives…"

Cucumber said, "Yeah, since it's three chances."

"Don't be silly… It's _four _chances. Once it reaches 0, you got an extra chance. Most games go up to zero, and that is a do or die situation, right?"

"Sorry… I'm used to playing the latest arcade games, including fighting games."

"Oh, that… I bet Asahi Sakurai can beat me, in _this _game!"

Cucumber said, "Oh, really? Why don't you bring her in, so we can test your fighting game?"

Annika responded, "You mean _Mech-Asahi_? The very same robot that killed Jamie Seise, with help of her phoenix-ridden ally?"

She replied, "Maybe later. For now, _you _are my player… So, let's begin."

She transported inside the game, as well, as Cucumber asked, "Uh, why did you enter the game, too?"

Annika said, "What else? I'm the final boss."

He said, "So, I heard… Okay."

He then started to run, jumping on blocks, revealing gold coins and pickles. He grabbed the green pickle and became Super Cucumber. He started to jump up on Goombas and Koopas, destroying them. As he traversed through the game…

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Oceanside Koopa Beach, a lone green Koopa ran around the island, heading to Narumi Nanase's throne room. He chirped, "Your most intolerable Queen Koopa! Trouble in F City!"

Narumi, in her green leaf attire, asked, "Oh? What do you mean?"

The Koopa chirped, "Well, there is a game called Super Cucumber Bros, and this evil woman just kidnapped most of our Goombas and Koopas, and used them for her amusement!"

The android queen shouted, as she was enraged, "JUDAS!"

Thunder rumbled, as she cried out, "Who was it?"

Koopa said, "Some girl by the name of Annika… uh, Anniki, no… I mean, well, she has blue hair, short shorts, and glasses. She-."

Narumi stopped her minion and replied, "Okay, okay. I get it. Send forth my Lakitu Cloud. YOU, however, you show me!"

She marched off, as the Koopas frantically run around, hiding from the evil Hunie Prism's evil plan. Narumi snarled, "You think you can steal my minions and get away with it? You never met the Narue Android, you fucking bitch!"

She huffed, "And with my profound attitude, I may lose my ESRB rating…"

She hopped on a Lakitu and said, "Come, minion!"

The Koopa chirped, as he hopped onto Narumi's arms. The cloud flew off, heading to F City.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside the game, Cucumber kept hopping into obstacles, and he made it to the flagpole. But as he jumped, he inadvertently hit an invisible block, and fell into the abyss. A _Lose life _jingle played, as Annika laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you… There _are _blocks that can piss you off, and send you on a one-way trip to _Loser Land_!"

Cucumber growled, "Damn it! I forget Mario has hidden blocks that can _ruin _your fun. I wonder if she hacked them in."

Cucumber's life count dropped from 3 to 2. It was only one life. But he loses three more, Excel and Hyatt dies. What to do?

"And _don't _even think about using cheat codes, this time!" Annika barked, "These games only need codes, when you complete the game."

Cucumber huffed, "_Now_ she tells me!"

Could this be it? Has Cucumber thrown himself into a brick wall? Will the Hunie Prism obtain Haruka, once and for all? And what _of _Haruka?

* * *

><p>At a small city, moments later, Dawn laid May down on the ground, as she was chanting in tongue. Dawn started to glow in a white aura, as she was doing an incantation.<p>

"_Sleepy little girl…  
>Full of Stun Spore and Thunder Wave<br>Awaken from your sudden slumber  
>And do not rant and rave…<em>

_Remove the demonic tones into you  
>and have blood run through your veins<br>For the Chosen One must be alive  
>and evil must NEVER have reigns!<em>"

May started to glow white, as her body was consumed by Dawn's magic. She dropped to her knees, as May was still frozen. She sobbed, as she looked at her, "No… It didn't work? Haruka… No…"

She hugged her, as she was crying, "I tried everything! Some Dark Master _I _am! I can't even awaken a girl with such paralysis!"

She continued to cry, as May's eyes blinked a bit. She then moaned, as she was moving her arms to Dawn's head. May sat up, as she looked at Dawn, who was crying.

"Hikari? Why are you crying?"

Dawn looked up, as May giggled, "Hi…"

Dawn hugged May, "OH! Haruka! You're alive!"

May smiled, "Duh… I _am _the star of this fanfic."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Never mind that. I'm happy that you're okay."

"Hikari, how did I get here, and where are Percival and his blonde android?"

"They left… without us… I'll explain it to you, simply…"

May said, "No… I already knew…"

Dawn asked, "You did? Did you knew already that Duplica made us into corpses, using a cloner to make exact twins of us?"

May scoffed, "NO! I mean, I knew that Duplica has a boyfriend. She is so luc-. Wait a minute… She did _what_?"

Dawn said, "When I was immovable by Duplica's sudden paralysis serum, my brain and powers were still active. And I overheard that her boyfriend created twins of us… and they're planning to overrun the Alternate Worlds with clones of us, ruling the worlds!"

May gasped, "THAT'S TERRIBLE! At least, Yuki wouldn't mind it-. Wait, what if Yuki knows the difference between me and the _other _me?! I may lose her to a clone!"

Dawn said, as she roared, "MONSTERS! How dare they replace the Chosen One for a carbon copy? You're better than that, Haruka! Come on! You and I have to go!"

They walked together, as Dawn stated that she also overheard the clones' whereabouts: _The Broken Shades _and_ The Gilded Lily_. Dawn told May that Copycat Dawn will be at the Broken Shades, while Copycat May is in Sora's loft. What Dawn doesn't know is that her clone is at Sora's, while May's clone is at the Broken Shades.

"Haruka, I'll take _The Gilded Lily_, and tell Sora the bad news. You go home… to the Broken Shades."

"Roger!"

She then asked, "Only… one problem…"

It turns out that they had one flaw to their plan… They were stranded, and the Broken Shades was miles away.

May hollered, echoing, "HOW THE HECK CAN WE GET THERE?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>May and Dawn are back! But will the clones overtake their places?<br>Does Aya know something about the May Clone?  
>Will the Hunie Prism mistake a clone of Haruka, for the real thing?<br>Yukino comes homes, and will she tell the difference?  
>And will Mal ever return?<br>Also, what sort of plot is the Hunies hatching, as they are close to fruition?_**

**_Don't miss the second half of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May – Season 6"!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter<em>**

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki are in chibi-cutout forms)

(Heather): HIYA! We're…

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): The Gang!

(Mizuki): Next time, we begin Act 2 of the Hunie Prism Arc, as the remaining girls look to take out the rest of us heroes.

(Peter): After all, we are _Just Us Heroes!_

(Mizuki): Annika Neikirk is one step closer to ending Cucumber, while Leyda Rosebure and Diane Karolyn are waiting in the wings.

(Heather): Don't forget Inaba Prell, the same woman that has the _Unbridled Zen _in all the girls.

(Mizuki): And then there's the evil mastermind of the Hunie Prism… and Mal, also.

(Peter): Dude, I cannot wait for the second half of "_Miyazawa & May_"!

(Mizuki): Next time… _Chapter 144 – "Evil Girl Power (Part 10)…_"

(Heather): _"The END of Zen!_"

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): _Otanoshimini~!_


	165. Evil Girl Power (Part 10)

"He did WHAT?" Percival gasped, as Michelle explained what happened, outside Stinky's Diner.

Michelle explained, "I had no clue. This guy wanted Haruka, as well… but it's like he has his own agenda."

"Bastard! He dares control my E.R.I., in order to obtain this Haruka girl?"

"Luckily, her batteries died down, before she killed me. And Yagi and Iizuka were nice enough to assist."

"Good. I'm glad AAW got to help out, even to a former operative, like myself. Anyway, so, we _now _have two enemies?"

"Afraid so, Percy."

He thought, as Eri was being repaired by four technicians, "Eri… I'm sorry I left you out there. But now we know what we're up against… Hunie Prism _and _Mal."

He asked, "By the way, did you get a description of this Mal loser?"

She showed him the picture, which showed Mal, with his evil hairstyle and smile. He nodded, "Good… Although… He _does_ seem to resemble Mike of the Good Teens. Coincidence, I think. Remind me to visit the AAW camp, before we finish here. Also, see if you can scan Eri's memory banks on her vision on Haruka. She said that she has a huge disturbance on her scanners."

She said, "Already on it."

**XXXXX**

At AAW HQ, Farra and Steven watched on, as Zoey was sleeping by Mike's side, who was still out cold. Steven growled, "Damn those Hunie Girls… Four of them are dead, with reports of Annika Neikirk, reported by Shizuo Heiwajima, who is located in F City. As for the remaining three…"

Farra said, "Let it go. Heiwajima, Thomas, and Hartwell got this. Superball gave us the okay from Kanaka to quarantine North City, until we stop this evil boss."

Steven whispered, "Steven Cooke hates this… Mami Honda is dead, Rallo Tubbs left us, Iizuka and Yagi have a mission, are friends are of no help, and no signs on Carl and Freddie, while Shizuo, Harley, and Kirsten are busy. We're losing members, one-by-one."

She adjusted her hair and said, "Maybe someone needs to cheer her up. You find out the pinpoint on Hunie Prism's whereabouts from that corpse, while I make a little funny magic to Zoey."

She brushed her hair in a slick style, as Steven asked, "What are you doing?"

Farra said, "Oh, just someone from Zoey's past…"

She stepped in, as she inhaled. She said to Zoey, "Hey, Zoey…"

Zoey turned around and saw Farra, grinning like Vito. Farra has become Mike's 3rd alter-ego – _Vito_. Instead of ripping her shirt off, Farra made her hair slick enough to bring in Vito.

Zoey asked, "Miss Stevens? Why are you-?"

Vito spoke, "Hey, yo! It's not what you think, kiddo. This is just a hosting body. Plus, she's a woman. Don't worry about Big Mike, Zoey. Old Vito's going to make you feel better."

Zoey gasped, "Huh? VITO?!"

* * *

><p>(Zoey was in the confessional)<p>

(Zoey): Strange… Mike has his multiple personalities, including Vito. But Farra? Something's not right…

* * *

><p>Zoey asked, "Um, just curious… Were you with Mike?"<p>

Vito held her and said, "Hey, man… No need to feel weepy. Mike's a perfect catch for you. And don't remind me about me…"

She brushed her hair and said, "Ol' Vito will be by your side. Me and the crew in Mike's head will take her body, until Mal is gone…"

Zoey gasped, "WAIT! MAL?!"

Farra inhaled and said, "Oh… Yeah. I just got off the phone from Yagi and Iizuka… It seems that Mal _has _returned."

Zoey cringed, as she was upset, "Don't tell me… You mean, Mal may come back to finish the job?"

She inhaled and turned to Vito again, "Hey, yo! Forget about it! You relax with me. Ain't no way that creep Mal will harm you, _again_! The Hunie Prism foxes _and _that creep… These guys got it."

Zoey hugged Vito and said, "Thanks, Farra… uh, I'm mean… Well… Yeah."

She thought, as she was relaxed, "Even if it _is _Miss Stevens, it's like Mike's there, with me…"

As they hugged, Asahi returned, seeing a stunned Steven. She asked, "Uh, why are you-?"

Steven huffed, as he turned away, "Don't! Ask!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 144<br>Evil Girl Power (Part 10)  
>The End of Zen<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cucumber Start<em>**

Cucumber continued to breeze through the level, as he reached the castle. He stated to the audience, "Okay, reader. This may be a bit brutal, so you might want to read at your own sake."

He entered the castle, as it shows a likeness of Robotnik's castle. He then said, as he hopped over the lava pool, jumping on each block, "Well, at least she didn't spare no expense. Excel and Hyatt are far away, in the final level… and I have to rescue them befo-!"

He fell in the lava, killing himself. His lives count went to 1.

He respawned at the beginning and said, "-ore Annika does something to them. I can't risk that. I _am _a Superhero!"

He dodged the fire bars, swinging around, and beat up the Dry Bones and Goombas. He rushed into the main door, as Annika was on a huge platform, waiting for Cucumber to come in and fight. She had Excel and Hyatt up in a cage, over a pool of lava, as she was waiting, wearing a beige cream jumpsuit. She then brushed her hair back and saw Cucumber hit the checkpoint. He said to her that he has one life left. Annika smirked, as she presented herself to him. She said, "So now… You shall see the Unbridled Zen of the Hunie Prism…"

She did a fighting pose, "Can you handle a little Mortal Kombat?"

Cucumber did a superhero pose and called, "You got it!"

He flew around, running around the platform, pretending to fly. He then said, "Sorry. I _DO _have super speed. You think I fly? Not me."

He continued to play around, as Annika growled, "GET ON WITH IT!"

They prepared to fight, as the PA announced, "**_ROUND 1! FIGHT!_**"

They started exchanging punches, as Cucumber did a little bobbing and weaving. Annika tried a little punching action, hitting Cucumber's face. She socked in each hit, "Left! Right! Left! Left! Left! Body Blow! Put him away!"

She launched an uppercut, but Cucumber dodged it. He went behind her and grabbed up in her armpits, "Upsy-daisy!"

Annika shrieked, "HEY, WAIT A-!"

**WHAM!  
><strong>Cucumber slammed her down with a German Suplex. Annika got up, but was in pain. She growled, "You'll pay for this… Cucumber!"

She charged at her, as Cucumber sidestepped from her assault. He tripped her, and she fell down, dropping her glasses. She moaned, as she was looking, "Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…"

Cucumber sighed, "It's been done… to death."

He grabbed her by the legs and did a giant swing, spinning her around. Annika went dizzy, as she screamed, "HEY! LEMME FIND MY GLASSES!"

Cucumber said, "Who said I can fight unfairly? You lost them, you know."

He spun in complete fast speed, and then let go of Annika's ankles. She flew off the platform, falling into the lava, sinking. She screamed in pain and torment, as the lava burned into her. She then sank completely, burning to death, melting away.

**_Cucumber WINS!_**

Cucumber won! Excel and Hyatt cheered on, as Excel cried out, "HOORAY! Excel is saved! We are free, and now Excel gets to go see Lord Il Palazzo again!"

Hyatt asked, "Uh, Senior? Why aren't the cage doors opening?"

Hyatt was dead-on. Cucumber thought that he'd won, but he realized that it was Round 1.

"Aw, nut bunnies! I forgot! Round 2 is coming up!"

He was right. Annika respawned and said, "You… You cannot be serious! How, in all the galaxy, can _you_, a lowly mediocre superhero, possibly best me?"

Cucumber smiled, "Just-a _lucky~_."

Annika snarled, "Luck don't mean shit! You, lardo, are going down!"

Her burn marks recovered, as she glowed in a dark hellish aura, as she roared, "To quote Seth, _witness my limitless power._ Now that I have you cornered, we shall see if _you _can best me, you stupid superhero wannabe."

Her Unbridled Zen increased, as Annika snarled, "NOW! DIE IN MY HANDS!"

**_Round 2! FIGHT!_**

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside F City, Inaba Prell was meditating, as she saw a Lakitu Cloud float by. She said, "It is nothing."

She continued to meditate, as the Koopa on the cloud called, "LOOK! It's one of them!"

Narumi floated down and said, "Good. She looks expendable."

The Koopa chirped, "But your highness, didn't you swore off killing, after you reformed?"

Narumi smirked, "I did… but I fucking need the bloodlust… _NO ONE _steals my minions and gets away with it!"

She jumped down, in front of Inaba, and shouted, "HEY, WHOREBAG!"

Inaba stopped and look at her. She smiled, "_Namaste…_"

Narumi grabbed her neck and asked, "I understand that your friend, Annika, has my Koopas. Now you tell me where they are!"

Inaba pleaded, "Please… Mercy onto you…"

"Mercy? Have you forgotten who I am?"

"No… But you are of corrupt power."

Narumi glared, "WHERE! ARE MY! KOOPAS?"

Inaba confessed, "OKAY! OKAY! Annika has them, to play with the man who calls himself Cucumber. She said that she plans to kill him and the ACROSS girls."

Narumi thought, "Narue's friends?"

She asked, "Where are they?"

Inaba smiled, "Sorry… but your Koopas are in another castle."

Narumi seethed, "In another castle?! You stupid nonviolent piece of shit! NO ONE pisses off Narue Android!"

She crushed her neck and shouted, "I'm giving you one last chance! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

Inaba kicked her down and sneered, "Fool… No one upsets the Hunie Prism."

Narumi growled, as she was holding her chest. She said, "Oh, you're so fucking dead."

Inaba charged at her, about to punch her, but…

**STAB!  
><strong>Narumi stabbed her in the middle of her chest and said, "You forget who the #1 mass-murderer in the Alternate Worlds is."

Inaba was coughing, as she was impaled by the psychopathic android's right hand. She pleaded, "She's… She's in F City… You can't miss it… If I die, my Unbridled Zen will make me recover."

"That's better, bitch."

Inaba groaned, as she held her hand, "Spare me… We only want…"

"Want what?"

"It's all for… power… Our boss, we… She… She'd will us… so…"

Narumi asked, "I'll spare you, but if you leave the target alone. You don't hurt my friends, at all. Got it, curry breath?"

Inaba sneered, as Narumi removed her hand, slowly. She then turned around, but Inaba attacked her with a lethal kick to the skull. She dropped down, as she was hurt. Inaba said, "You're a fool, Narue Android. We know all about you…"

Narumi was out cold, as Inaba placed her foot on her head. She then said, "Before I crush you into pieces, you should know that the Hunie Prism has Haruka in our radar. And once we kill you, your friends, and _her _friends, Haruka will be ours… and the Hunie Prism will rule all the worlds, even your worlds. Since you know everything, death awaits you, android psychopath."

Narumi moaned, "Haruka? You mean the same one that was in the Great White Ocean?"

"You know her?"

"Yes… I do… She made me change, for the better… I was once an evil android, hell-bent on death, but I couldn't dare kill her. She made me realize that life was precious… and wanting me to move on. But you… You wanted to use her, all for evil purposes…"

Inaba whispered, "You said it. We only want to end you. It is unwise of you to interfere… and to attack me, as we are close to conquest."

Koopa chirped, as Inaba said, "Silence, turtle. Once your queen is ousted, you must join Annika…"

Koopa screamed, as he launched at Inaba, doing a Rapid Spin attack on Inaba, hitting her chest. She screamed in pain, after impact, since she was stabbed, earlier. She dropped down, as Narumi got up. She said, "A credit to all Koopas. Such bravery."

Koopa chirped, "I live to serve, my queen."

Inaba stomped on his shell, killing the Koopa. She seethed, "Bad Koopa… He doesn't belong."

She kicked the empty shell at Narumi, but she caught it. She growled, as Inaba was trembling. Inaba asked, "Uh… Did I, uh, kill you loyal subject?"

Narumi said, "Yes, you killed him! And now, it's _your _turn!"

She threw the shell at Inaba, but she kicked it up in the air. However, Narumi was ready. In her demonic eyes, she slashed at Inaba, decapitating her from her body. Her head fell down, as Narumi was soaked in blood. She licked her blood-soaked hand and said, "Oh, how I miss the gore…"

She picked up the shell of her dead minion and said, "Don't worry, my friend… I know where the murderer is. You shall be avenged, along with your brothers."

She then scanned the area and said, "Odd… I sense… _MORTAL KOMBAT?!_"

She rushed to the city, sensing the bloodshed. Knowing Narue Android, she smells a deadly fight from miles away.

**XXXXX**

Back at F City, Annika and Cucumber fought. Annika grabbed his neck and landed a superkick to his chin. Cucumber stumbled, as Annika laughed. She stomped his gut and shouted, "PATHETIC!"

She kicked him around, throwing him all over the ground. Excel cheered on, as Annika continued to assault Cucumber, who was defenseless. She lifted him up and stunned him with a rake to the eyes. Cucumber was severely beaten up, as Annika stepped back, snickering evilly.

**_FINISH HIM!_**

Annika laughed, as the scene went dark. She cackled, "Now, it is game over for you…"

She charged at Cucumber, about to lunge her hand at his head, "HERE! This will remove you from the story _completely!_"

She grabbed Cucumber's head and was about to rip it off his body. Until…

**_NOW! Fight a NEW Challenger!_**

Annika gasped, "WHAT? HOW?"

She let go of Cucumber, as Annika pouted, "Aw, no fair! You ruined my fun!"

Excel asked, "Huh? Excel is shocked! Did someone in the Hunie Prism found a new victim for your bloodshed?"

Annika gasped, "I didn't-!"

Narumi shouted, "But _I _did!"

She appeared behind Annika, as she gasped, "Who is there?"

Narumi growled, as Cucumber slinked back, crawling away, behind both girls. Annika turned around and saw Narumi, who was glaring at her, evilly. She cringed, "HUH? Who-wh-who… Who are you?"

"The Narue Android! Narumi Nanase… I am the Queen of Koopas."

Excel whispered, "Narumi-Chan?"

Hyatt said, "What a shocking twist…"

Narumi huffed, "It's _not _a twist."

Annika asked, "Queen Koopa? You're not in the Mario franchise."

Narumi barked, "No, but I am ruler of Oceanside Koopa Beach."

Annika yelled, "How did you get here?"

Narumi explained, "Your friend, Inaba Prell, let me in, knowing what you'd be up to… Stealing my Koopas, abusing them like common toys and playthings. And yet, you'd kill them, all for your amusement!"

Annika pleaded, "But that's not true! _He _killed them!"

Cucumber smiled, as he was by the cage, "True… but _she _brought them here."

Narumi cringed, "WHAT? What kind of game _is _this?"

Excel smiled, "_Super Cucumber Bros._"

Narumi gasped in shock. She glared at Annika, "YOOOOOOU!"

Annika growled, as she glowed in a hellish aura, "So what if I did… You cannot stop me, Narue Android… Haruka will be ours, for the taking. With our remaining sisters… Inaba Prell and I will rule the Alternate Worlds, all for our amusement! You can never win! You don't have any video game heroes, on grounds that you are a descendant of an arcade machine!"

Narumi snarled, "My hero… is Sweet Tooth!"

Annika gasped, "No… You are a fan of the killer clown from _Twisted Metal_? No way…"

She then hissed, "But no matter. Time for you… to DIE!"

She charged at Narumi, as Narumi scoffed in boredom. "Is she _that _predictable?"

Annika launched a huge right punch at Narumi, but she ducked out of the way. Cucumber opened the cage and grabbed Excel and Hyatt. Hyatt giggled, "My hero."

Cucumber said, "No time for theatrics. We have to go, and quick!"

Excel asked, "But what about that Hunie Prism alien?"

Cucumber said, "I think _she's _got it covered."

Annika shouted, as she saw Excel and Hyatt escape, "NO! YOU'RE CHEATING! This game is broken!"

Cucumber asked, "Are you kidding me? You're so predictable!"

The girls left, as Cucumber stayed to join Narumi. But Narumi said, "No. This one's mine. She used my Koopas. For that… she dies… in my hands, likewise Inaba…"

Annika gasped, "No… You… You killed Inaba?"

She shouted, "NO! YOU CAN'T! Not… Not my…"

Her wounds stopped regenerating, as the Unbridled Zen was fading from her. She cringed, "N-No… Our Unbridled Zen… How could you have… stopped us?"

She charged at the android, as she roared, "DIE, YOU FEMBOT BITCH!"

**BA-POW!  
><strong>"SHORYUKEN!" Cucumber dived in and socked Annika in the face with a Dragon Punch.

She dropped to the ground, like a rag doll, as Cucumber winked, "Left ya the scraps, Narumi~!"

The android smirked, "I love my victims in their unique flavor… _helpless… and useless…_"

Cucumber then whistled away, "She's all yours, dude. Much obliged."

Annika moaned, as she was on the ground, "No… How can this be so?"

Narumi grabbed her neck and said, "Because… THIS is for Haruka… No one uses my Koopas and hurt the one true friend I had, and take over the world… NO ONE!"

Annika pleaded, "No… spare me… Please!"

Cucumber, imitating Luigi, called out, "Mario! It's Annika Neikirk's _New Super Mario Bros_! Everything's different! Koopas are killed, one-by-one! There's water in the sky, Mario, and there's blocks everywhere! Yoshi Coins! Koopa Shells, from dead Koopa Troopas!"

Narumi seethed, as Annika cried, "NO, HE'S LYING!"

Cucumber slinked away, as he said to the 4th wall, "I just love being me. Hey, reader! You _might _wanna look away. It's going to get… _bloody_…"

Narumi roared in anger, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**RIIIIIIP!  
><strong>Annika's head was ripped off her body, with just her spine waggling out. She then laughed, "Yes… Narumi Nanase is BACK, BABY! HAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**_FATALITY!_**

* * *

><p>F City, after Annika's death, returned to normal, as Excel, Hyatt, and Cucumber returned to the town. Agent Superball watched on, seeing them return to the real world.<p>

"Situation under control. No paranormal signs, whatsoever." He said, on his headset.

He turned to Excel and said, "Ma'am. Good to see you again."

Excel smiled, "Eh, he, he, he, he, he… Agent Superball…"

Hyatt asked, "Agent Superball?"

Superball said, "Yes, ma'am. I noticed that the worlds became 8-bit and 16-bit. I had to call in reinforcements. But they were of no radio response. I even tried to call the _Big Guns_, but they said it was merely alien attacks. I told them, it was just a weather balloon. No need for wanton destruction."

Cucumber said, "Hey, thanks for the help, but I got things under control."

Superball replied, "Thank you, sir. And I don't suppose that you can stop the rampaging ducks in F City, right now, right?"

A huge quacking sound was made, as Excel and Hyatt were shocked. Hyatt fell dead, as Cucumber sighed, "Oh, for goodness sakes…"

In the city, there were three huge ducks, all with brown, white, and green feathers, stomping around the city, squawking and raising their wings around.

Superball said, "I am afraid I'm done in this chapter. Please excuse me, sir." …and left the city, heading back to AAW HQ.

Excel tittered, "On second thought, Excel looks forward to visiting F City, some other time…"

Hyatt asked, "Why a duck?"

Cucumber laughed, "I don't know, viaduct? It's irrelevant!"

Excel giggled, as she stepped back, "You got this one, Mr. Cucumber… and thanks for saving our lives."

Hyatt bowed and said, "We are forever grateful to-."

Excel shrieked, "RUN, YOU FOOL!"

Excel and Hyatt left Cucumber, running in fear. Cucumber turned to the 4th wall and said, "Sorry, kids. So much for ending this story. In any case, time to save the day! The story can write well, on its own, until I get back."

As he ran off, the three rampaging ducks started to attack and squawk around in the city, destroying everything in sight. Cucumber ran off to save the day.

* * *

><p>At The Gilded Lily, Leyda got a phone call from Diane, who was by the Broken Shades.<p>

"Leyda, good news… I found Haruka. She just came back, throwing the trash away, acting nonchalantly," Diane said.

Leyda asked, "Is she there, now?"

Diane said, "No. She said that she had to go to work. But, no matter. Lemme destroy her for you."

Leyda replied, "You will start, right away. I have unfinished business with the gynoids. In fact, I think it's time I meet with the Sora _Amour Femme_… _personally_."

Diane laughed, "Over and out, Leyda. _Adios!_"

They finished radio contact, as Diane was by the entrance, "Now, I wait… Haruka, soon you will be ours. Once we have you cornered, you shall be mine. And with the Hunie Prism in control, we shall destroy you."

As she spied on the Broken Shades, Yukino arrived, seeing Diane. She asked, "UH, excuse me, pervert?"

Diane gasped, as she bowed, "_Lo siento~! _I am sorry. I was-."

Yukino walked past her and said, "You, with your sexy body, I doubt what excuse you made. Now, if you don't mind, I need to see an old friend."

She went to Room 202, as Diane glared, "So… The one called _Yuki _has returned… Once they are together, we strike…"

Diane hid in the shadows, as she waited for Haruka. Will they be able to achieve in their plans?

* * *

><p>Leyda stepped inside the Gilded Lily, but she was stopped by Copycat Dawn, who was at the doorway. She beeped, "I am afraid you cannot come in. I am programmed to be this way."<p>

Leyda asked, "You're the one called Hikari, but you're _not _her."

Dawn Robot beeped, "Stay out of my way… This is between _me_… and them… Outdated machinery…"

She went inside, as Leyda shouted, "_Sacre bleu_! THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU BRAT!"

Dawn Copycat disappeared, as she waited by the front gate. Leyda hissed, "I'll deal with the android wives, after I deal with _Miss Goody Two-Shoes _robot."

Leyda bided, as Dawn headed upstairs.

**XXXXX**

As for the real May and Dawn, they chartered a bus, heading to the Broken Shades. May said, "It's a good thing I had eating money left… Otherwise, I'd be stranded."

Dawn huffed, "Yeah, and with a full belly. It was a shame that North City was quarantined…"

May sobbed, "And I need money for Yuki's Valentine's Day gift!"

Dawn asked, "Huh?!"

May blushed. Dawn thought, "A gift for Yukinon?!"

_So, THAT'S what it was about…_

**XXXXX**

The next day, Percival arrived at the Broken Shades, outside the building, as he and Eri were staking out. Kazuto, on the other side, was watching on, with binoculars. The May Copycat appeared, as Yukino was waiting for her. She called, "Hey, Haruka… Sorry about last night. I was tired of waiting that I had to bunk with Aya."

Copycat May said, "Oh, hey… Yukino, right?"

Yukino laughed, "Oh, come on. You remember me. I'm Yuki!"

Copycat May laughed, "Oh, right. Sorry… Yuki."

Yukino hugged the copycat robot and said, "Aw, it's good to see you, again. I promise, May, things will be different, from now on. I'm going to protect you, all the time."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Well… Let's just say… I have a way of having a heart… to protect my friends. Now, come on inside. I believe that I owe you a tasty dinner."

The Copycat May giggled, not knowing her mission. She thought, "These humans are either dumb, or with such a gilded spirit."

Aya, in Room 101, whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this… I should call Yukino… after a couple of minutes."

She turned out the lights, as Percival was viewing the scene. He said, "Eri, are you sure you know of this fake Haruka?"

Eri said, "I am sure, master. You see, I feel that this Haruka is a phony."

He responded, "I hope you're right. Also, don't call me _Master_."

Eri whispered, "Sorry, sir."

_At Feral Beauty, Percival viewed the scans of Eri's sight. He saw that the Copycat Haruka grinned to her, evilly, as she mouthed the words "Fembot Phony" to her. Then it faded to static. What's more, Eri's scans showed that May and Dawn had no life readings._

He thought, "This is ridiculous! Either Eri's malfunctioning again, or we could be seeing a clone army!"

Just then, Aya stepped out, nervously and panicky, as she headed upstairs. She knocked on Yukino's door and she answered it. Yukino asked, "Oh, Aya. What's up?"

Aya said, "We need to talk."

Yukino asked, "About what?"

Aya said, "Haruka… Let's talk alone, downstairs."

She and Yukino went inside Aya's room, as Aya added, "Sorry for the trouble. I was to call you at home, but you weren't home."

Yukino said, "I know… I just came back, last night, but I fell asleep in an empty room. I figured I wanted to come back to her. Sorry about lying to you, about when I told her that I was spending the-."

Aya smiled, "Good thinking. Now, shall we?"

Aya locked the door, as Percival whispered, "Aya? Why is she with Miyazawa?"

Eri said, "I have no clue. Could they be plotting something?"

"If it's Mal, the Hunie Prism, or the imposter Haruka, I wanna know. Stay on your toes, Eri."

"Roger."

"_Not_ literally."

"Right."

As they waited, a girl with dark skin and long black hair arrived, in her white tank top and jeans. She cracked her knuckles and said, "_Haruka… Come out to plaaaay~_."

Kazuto gasped, as he saw Diane Karolyn, "Huh? Who's she? She sure is hot."

Eri beeped, as she noticed Diane, "DANGER! DANGER!"

Percival looked on, and then said, "Whoa… Who's she? Something I don't like about her…"

Diane stepped in front of the Broken Shades, as she waited for Haruka to come down. She hissed, "Showtime… you little brat…"

* * *

><p>At AAW HQ, a siren was made. Steven and Asahi got the signal, as there was commotion going on at the Broken Shades. They saw a picture of Diane Karolyn, who was waiting for May to arrive.<p>

"Oh, no… Could she be one of the Hunie Prism?" Asahi asked.

Steven growled, "Steven Cooke is going to make her regret coming here."

He called to Farra, "Hey, One-Woman Show! We have a mission!"

Vito called out, "Hey, whoa! Give me time with Zoey, here! She needs closure and comfort!"

Zoey said, "No, it's fine. You go on ahead. In any case, thank you for protecting Mike."

She inhaled again, and said, as Farra, "It's no problem, Zoey. You and Mike stay here. We got this."

She corrected, "By us, I mean me, Steven, and Asahi. Also, where's Cam?"

Zoey said, "He had to join Heiwajima and Thomas on a routine mission. He'll come back, later."

She brushed her hair and said, fluffing her bangs, "No problem. See ya."

Zoey remarked, "Also, how Mike gave you those personalities, I don't wanna know… But thanks for trying to protect him, back in Southeast Wonton… I love you, Miss Stevens."

She bowed and stayed by Mike. Farra's eyes swelled in tears, as she cringed, "Oh… It's…"

She ran off, as she was upset. She returned to the others, as Steven huffed, waiting for her, "You're late."

Farra sniffled, "Sorry. Zoey said that he needed to hear Mike's alter-egos, one more time…"

Steven said, "Well, it _was _bold of you to take them, only for his protection."

Asahi giggled, "And with his evil form on the way, it was to make sure nothing bad happens to him."

He asked, "So, which one were you, right now?"

Farra growled, "Oh, never mind. What's the job?"

Steven said that the Broken Shades is being invaded by Hunie Prism's Diane Karolyn. Farra growled, as she seethed, "Damn it! There's more?"

Steven said, "We got news that F City has ended one more Hunie. That makes _five _Hunies dead."

_Unfortunately, it's six. They didn't know that Inaba Prell is already dead._

Farra said, "She must be _number seven… _There were six, so far, out of the eight. Agent Yagi is where the last disturbance is, while President Iizuka is already there."

Steven bellowed, "Okay, girls! Let's go! To the BattleVan!"

Asahi cheered, "Shotgun!"

He smiled, "I DRIVE!"

Farra called, "WAIT A MINUTE!"

She went to the file cabinet and pulled out an explorer's hat. She said, "When I say so, you make me put it on."

Steven asked, "Why the hat?"

Farra blushed, "Mike's alter-ego… It's a trigger."

He saluted, "Got it! (Freak…)."

They dashed off, as they went to the Broken Shades, via the BattleVan. Will they make it, in time?

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<em>**

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki are in chibi-cutout form)

(Mizuki): Hey, everyone. We're…

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): The Gang!  
>(Mizuki): Next time, Haruka is back! She returns to confront her evil twin.<p>

(Heather): But beforehand, Aya tells her about the evil clone that came by, not knowing that Haruka had changed her personality.

(Peter): But will Yukino learn of the imposter? And will the feisty Diane Karolyn abduct her?

(Mizuki): _Before that… _Gwen of "Total Drama" tries to make amends with Courtney, who died, recently. Will they make amends, beyond the grave?

(Peter): AAH! Ghosts?

(Heather): Next time, our _filler _chapter – _"Total Drama Séance"_!

(Peter): And _Chapter 145 of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"…_

(Mizuki): _"Rise of the Copycats (Part 1)_"…

(Heather): _"The Fake One_".

(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki): _Otanoshimini~!_


	166. EXTRA Chapter 16

At the Light Music Club room, Mio was reading the newspaper. She responded, "I hear that the _Maidens for Hire _series is on hiatus. And also, _Azumanga Rumble _has been cancelled."

Ritsu asked, "Wait. Maidens for Hire is cancelled?"

Mugi replied, "No, just on hold."

Mio explained, "See, they had plans for another Maiden for Hire series, but unfortunately, they had no plans on making a new story, yet. Plus, their only Maiden Universe story left is from _Hetalia_."

Azusa said, "It's awful to see Maidens for Hire become overlooked. But, it's a good start, since Miz-K Takase is writing newer side projects."

Yui gasped, "AAH! Azu-Nyan! We should have a Maiden Universe series, also! Remember, the fandom they had was outspoken, so _we _should play as them!"

Mio asked, "What?"

Ritsu cheered, "GREAT IDEA! Robot Maids of us! This is awesome-!"

Mio cried, "Are you nuts? We can handle being maids, but _robot _maids?"

Yui asked, "Why? What's wrong with it, Mio-Chan?"

Mio said, "Well, I talked to Miz-K about the idea… but he said that robots of _After School Tea Time… _is considered cheating."

The girls asked, "Cheating?"

Mio said, "Well, think about it! Robot girls that play perfect music? We all know that we can overshadow the androids that play it!"

Ritsu glared, "And what's wrong with a Maiden for Hire?"

Mio said, "Well, it's… uh…"

Ritsu said, "Well, I'm imagining how a Mio Maiden would be like."

**POOF!  
><strong>_An image of a Mio Maiden with black hair, dressed in a black and white maid outfit. She bowed and said, "Hello. I am Mio, your Maiden for Hire. I am here for your guaranteed service."_

Ritsu screamed, "AAAH! Overwhelming cuteness!"

Mio shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Yui thought, as Mio and Ritsu were fighting, "Hmm… I wonder… I wonder if Mugi-chan was a Maiden for Hire…"

_An image of Mugi Maiden, in her maid outfit, bowing to the audience, and holding up a cup of tea, "Shall I serve you tea, master?"_

Yui then blushed, "Or maybe Azu-Nyan…"

_A view of Azusa Maiden, in her pigtails, dressed in a black and white maid outfit, with cat ears. She purred, "I am here for your guaranteed service, nyan."_

Yui blushed in bliss, "Aw… I want an Azusa Cat Maid Robot…"

Azusa thought, "Yui-Senpai? What are you talking about?" as Mio had Ritsu in a headlock, Yui was lost in complete thought, and Mugi was pouring some tea.

Azusa turned to the 4th wall and said, "You'll have to forgive us, folks. They're nuts."

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_If you want a K-On!/Maiden Universe story, that's Miz-K's problem… not mine. Of course, he'll just say "No!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXTRA Chapter<br>Total Drama Séance_**

* * *

><p>Mike Holowitz was in his chair, as he addressed to the audience, "Cucumber couldn't make it, today, since he's at F City, making gigantic roast ducks. Right now, I am here to interview a very special guest… She is one of the surviving original members of the <em>Total Drama <em>series, not counting Alejandro and Heather, and one of the most popular girls in the series, Goth girl Gwen."

Gwen, with pale skin, black and blue hair, dressed in black, walked to Cucumber's chair, since it was marked with his name. She sat down, as she smiled, "Thanks for having me, Mr. Holowitz."

Mike said, "Call me Mike. Listen, I heard, during the _Hunie Prism _moment, you were doing something, personal."

"Oh, yeah. You see, following _Total Drama All-Stars, _after I was this close to the finals, messing up Chris's portrait, I figured I wanted to patch up with Courtney, and figured we should ALL be friends, along with Cam, Zoey, and Mike. But…"

She sniffled, "Courtney… Courtney's dead!"

She sobbed, as she was crying, "That Tohru Honda… killed her…"

Mike said to the 4th wall, "_The Nightmare of Onigiri – "Total Drama MASSACRE" – _Tohru Honda killed Courtney, among many others. Among the survivors were Lightning, Dakota, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron."

Gwen continued bawling, as Mike shouted at her, "Cut it out!"

Gwen stopped crying, as she said, "Well… I knew that she was dead… but I cannot be sure. Last time I saw her, she was floating away with others, in Owen's fart-filled balloons."

"You didn't die from the methane sulfate, did you?"

"No. I met Owen, since Season 1. And I'm used to the farts."

"Good enough. So, did you ever find Courtney?"

Gwen explained, "Well… when did the commotion happened, during my visit to a ghostly Courtney?"

Mike said, "I don't know. I wasn't in this story, until the F City debacle that Cucumber thwarted."

"Well, we'll say that I was there, during the events. You see, after I walked around the cities, looking for a way to contact Courtney…"

* * *

><p>Gwen was in South City, feeling glum. She walked slowly, feeling upset over the loss of her friends and enemies. She then saw a telephone, an Osborne 1, and a video game console. She then said, "I wonder if I can contact the dead, using spare parts…"<p>

The automated telephone rang, as it said in a cheerful announcer voice, "Hello! And welcome to the Alternate World's Computer Obsolescence Patrol Squad! Also known as the AU C.O.P.S."

Carl, an Osborne 1, said, "We are assisting those who are lost, along the way, in matter of many beliefs, depending on race and-slash-or gender."

Chippy beeped, as Bob said, "We're sorry. You are feeling unhappy. You need help with something? For further information, press or say "1", now."

Gwen asked, "Uh, you guys are patrolmen?"

Carl replied, "That is in a personal need to know basis… since we were once computer technicians, freelance police, and even body shop owners. We are information patrol, for those who are lost, or trying to get home, or need to know where the closest bathroom is."

Gwen said, "Do you give out help, all the time?"

Carl said, "No one cares to talk to us."

Bob said, "This is the way we are. Nobody cares for automated phones and outdated machinery. But we do give our wonderful prizes and directions to those, lost along the way."

Carl said, "Including ghosts."

Gwen said, "Then, can you show me to where Courtney is?"

Bob cheered, "We are sorry. But the name you requested is already dead."

Chippy beeped in five notes, as Bob replied, "Oh, right. For further specific detailing on _Courtney_, please describe, after the beep."

Chippy said, "BEEEEP!"

Gwen said, "Okay… She's about the same size as me, but with dark skin, green pants, a white shirt, freckles, brown hair, and-."

Carl processed, "We have the information on this… _Error_. Dark skin is not a response."

Gwen said, "More of a tan color…"

Carl asked, "Does this _Courtney _have any acquaintances _hyphen_ or _hyphen_ enemies?"

Gwen said, "Well, she used to date Duncan, before he kissed _me… _but then we broke up, also."

Bob replied, "Duncan! Thank you! We shall begin the processing of the figure. Please hold!"

The C.O.P.S. scanned and found Duncan, who was a convict, after he destroyed Chris's summer mansion. Carl then peered through to find Courtney. He found it, as he said, "_1 item found_… Courtney – former C _period_ I _period_ T _period_ – Total Drama contestant – _Antagony _member – deceased."

Bob said, "We're sorry, but the person you are looking for is dead."

Chippy buzzed, "BZZZZZZ!"

Gwen shouted, "I know she's dead! Courtney is the one I need to talk to! Help me out, can't you?"

Bob said, "Thank you for reminding us. In hopes to find your ghost friend, contact this number to _Raven's Séance Circle_."

Carl said, "We can only tell you the directions to where the place is. Titan Tower, located in Jump City, far away from here."

Gwen smiled, "Cool! Titan Tower. Thanks for the reply, but… don't I need a flier?"

Bob said, "We're sorry, but we do not have any printable fliers, located in your area."

Chippy beeped, "BEEP! Boop-Boop-Boop!"

Carl replied, "There is one, behind you."

Gwen turned around and read the flier: "_Raven's Séance Circle – OPEN whenever – Titans Tower in Jump City_."

She grabbed the flier and left. She said to them, "Hey, thanks, guys… I guess."

Bob cheered, "Have a nice day."

Carl concluded, "End of line."

**XXXXX**

The next day, Gwen arrived at Titans Tower, which was a huge building, in the shape of a "T". Gwen knocked, as a voice was coming in, through a black portal. She was in a purple cloak, floating lightly off the ground. She asked, "Do I know you?"

Gwen said to Raven, "Are you Raven?"

Raven said, "Yes. I know you are coming. You gave me a phone call, and I ignored it. I don't take personal calls, calls made-to-order, or spam calls. They come to me. So, what can I do for you?"

Gwen said, "I ask for a request on a séance. My friend, Courtney, I need to make amends to her, and possibly apologize to her."

Raven said, "Maybe you should. But we'll do it, at night. We don't want to disturb the spirit world, during the day. Would you like to come in?"

Gwen said, "I suppose I should. Besides, night sounds better. But I hope Courtney is having fun in Heaven, while I wait… or the _other place _below. Meh."

Raven asked, "Is this the Courtney from _Total Drama_, the same one that kissed Duncan, broke-up with Duncan, and tried to win it all, by using her lawyers?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah… and we were friends, before she died, during Season 5."

Raven huffed, as she sighed, "Fine. We'll do it, shortly. Meet me back at 5PM."

A klaxon siren was made, as Robin called out, "TITANS, GO!"

Raven smiled, "Uh, maybe 6 or 7. Duty calls."

Raven left, as Gwen thought, "Huh… A séance woman _and _a superhero… Interesting line of work."

She waited, as Raven headed to Jump City, to battle against villains.

* * *

><p>That night, Gwen and Raven were in Raven's room, which had dark purple walls. Raven placed some incense all around the room and drew a circle on the floor. She said to Raven, "In order to make the séance work, we must concentrate hard and summon the dead. Close your eyes and repeat after me…"<p>

She whispered, "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_"

Gwen repeated, as she was in a seated yoga position, likewise Raven. They repeated, as Raven whispered, "Summoning the spirit world… We need to find the one called "Courtney"…"

A voice called from beyond the spirit world, "_Hello~! _It's me… The keeper of the spirit world… Bud Seriously."

Do we even have to guess?

Raven said, as she meditated, "Yes. Do you have a Courtney, in the spirit world, Mr. Seriously?"

The Red Guy said, "OOOH~! A Courtney? COURTNEY? Yes, I do… She's in my files."

"Good. Where is she?"

"_One moment pa-lease~!_"

The Red Guy was in the spirit world, as he rummaged through the files. He then found Courtney and said, "A-HA-HA! Courtney. OOH! Her records look EXACT! _BUT! _Oh, ho, ho. She is burning up, in the fiery realms of her own _naughty deeds_~."

He concluded, "SHE IS IN HELL!"

Gwen gasped, "HELL?!"

She sighed, "Well, at least Heather didn't die… and went down there. Plus, I guess she deserves it, after everything that she has done."

Raven said, "You wanted to talk to Courtney, right? Apparently, my father is from Hell. But we should contact her."

She said to the Red Guy, "Mr. Seriously, we need to contact the spirit world, and speak with Courtney…"

The séance went wild, as the ghouls began to howl. Raven chanted, "I call upon the sacred spirits of Hell… Bring me the one known as Courtney, and give me a sign, to boot…"

The bells are made, as Gwen asked, "Is that the signal?"

Raven shushed her and said, "Courtney… Courtney… come out…"

The Red Guy called out, "Hold on! She's on her way. The devil said he needed a break from her chattering mouth! OH, THE PAIN! What _fire_!"

He chuckled, as Raven sensed her soul. She said, "Now… Gwen, remain silent, as I make the magic incantation to bring in Courtney. Feel free to talk to her, but _stay _inside the circle, at all times…"

She chanted, glowing demonic red eyes, "_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS_!"

The circle glowed, as a figure appeared. It was Courtney. She gasped, as she called out, "HEY! Where am I? This isn't the fruit lovers convention in Purgatory…"

Gwen asked, as she stayed inside the circle, "Courtney?"

"Huh? Oh, it's _you. _Hi…" She sighed in disappointment.

Courtney then said, as she was smiling, "Hey, old friend. Sorry about last season, and all that junk… But I think I moved on…"

Gwen said, "Look, I came by to make amends, but apparently, you in Hell, I doubt I will, since-."

"No, don't get me wrong. This place, Hell was a way to reevaluate my life. At first, I hated it, since I was tormented by saying that I am a loser and I will never achieve anything… and that my lawyers dropped me, all the time… and I am so uptight… But then, Satan came to me, and along came his BBBQ Pit. And he says that I have some sort of marketing issues and business strategies. So, he made me his secretary."

"Wow… No wonder you were hated."

"Well, it's not like Heather _or _Duncan _or _Alejandro _or _Mike _or _Scott _or _Zoey!"

She said to the 4th wall, "Wow, this is what being in a rut is like."

She huffed, "But you never call me, at all, seeing we were friends."

Gwen barked, "Until you made that chart… which led to your downfall. Scott's dead, as well, but he never wanted to speak to you, again. No wonder you have trouble with crushes."

Courtney sobbed, "I know… I mean, I have had it worse, in Season 5! Look at me! I was forced to be on the same team as you, was hit with many misfortunes, until I had ice cream made for Chris's interns, until a bird shit in it! I couldn't poison Chris's interns like that!"

Gwen said, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't bird poop…"

_A bird puked on it, actually._

Courtney replied, "Okay, so maybe it was the choco-coals. But Mike ruined the chocolate!"

"When he was _Mal_… Now Mal's gone."

"Oh, Mal? Now I see why Mike stole my chart… Seriously? Mike was another of his alter-egos?"

"Uh-huh… The worst kind… he got to almost everyone."

"Ouch. Well, I guess I didn't see it clearly. Now that I'm dead, I can move on… But it still doesn't explain why you didn't call me; not even on my birthday!"

Gwen corrected, "Uh, hello! Ghosts cannot have birthdays! And besides, today is _MY _birthday!"

Courtney then shrugged, "Meh. Happy birthday, then, Gwen."

A voice called out, "Did someone say… _Birthday?_"

A female mariachi appeared, with long red hair, done in pigtails, in a black sombrero and Mexican suit, with a trumpet in her hand, appeared by the doorway of Raven's room. She played a Mariachi tune on her trumpet, and danced around the room. She cheered, as she finished, "_Olé!_" and she zipped away.

…

Raven asked, "Really?"

Courtney said, "Glad it wasn't _my _birthday… But still…"

Gwen shrugged it off and said, "Look, Courtney, what do you say we make amends and be friends, like always? Camp Wawanakwa is gone, Chris McLean is dead, and we're not in the show, anymore. What do you say? We can always get money, another way."

Courtney replied, as she was upset, "Uh… No… I'm sorry. But I _am _dead. Hell needs me, but I'll still remember you."

Gwen asked, "Are we still friends, despite the past?"

Courtney sobbed, "No problem. Friends forever."

They hugged, as Courtney was fading away. She whispered, "See you soon…"

She vanished completely, as Raven said, "The spirit world has lost its reception."

Gwen sobbed, "I _did _say goodbye… to her."

She whimpered, as Raven huffed, "Yeah. Get out. Also, that'll be $20. Five for the séance, and fifteen for the mariachi."

She added, "Hey, I don't give birthday discounts."

* * *

><p>(Gwen was in the confessional)<p>

(Gwen): It was worth it to see Courtney… one more time.

(Gwen, unenthusiastically): But then again, she's dead. So… Meh.

* * *

><p>Mike asked, "You weren't happy to see her, at all. Were you?"<p>

Gwen said, "Well, now that I have friends, I don't think I'll need her, any time, soon."

Mike smiled, "Good to hear. So, did she really eat ice cream, covered in bird puke?"

She replied, "Yes. She wanted to feed the interns, but Chris made it look like _we _eat the ice cream. He didn't mind bird vomit. It's just that Mal ruined the chocolate sauce. In any case, glad we're okay."

He asked, "Also, who was the mariachi that came in?"

Gwen said, "No clue. She came out of nowhere."

She sat up, as she said, "Give my regards to your brother."

She left, as he turned to the camera, "Oh, well, then… See you in the next alternate chapter."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the girls in After School Tea Time still debated on the <em>Maidens for Hire <em>situation. Yui still blushed over a Azusa Cat Maiden, while Mio & Ritsu continued to brawl. Mugi then thought, as she pictured a Maiden for Hire.

**POOF!  
><strong>"It'll be a nice Maiden for Hire. Maybe I can have one, like Yui-Chan," she said.

A Yui Maiden bowed, as she blushed, "Hello, I am Yui. I am your Maiden for Hire…"

Mugi thought, "But then again, the Maidens often have personalities and feelings… Perhaps maybe a Ritsu Robot is nice."

A Ritsu Maiden was cleaning in an energetic beat, "YEAH! _Cleaning Mode_ begin…"

"…or possibly a Mio Maiden…"

A Mio Maiden was about to clean the webs off the wall, but she cringed in fear, hiding from a spider, who was crawling on the web. She whimpered, "AAH! Scary… Scary… Scary…"

Mugi said, "But Azusa-Chan… She'd be perfect, as she'd clean the home."

An Azusa Maiden was cleaning the room, as Mugi was sitting on the chair, feeling overjoyed.

Yui asked, as she knew of Mugi's thoughts, "HEY! Azu-Nyan Maiden's mine!"

Mugi giggled, "You can always order a custom one…"

Azusa asked, "Wait… You're thinking of purchasing one, already?"

**XXXXX**

So, the girls took a vote on a Maiden for Hire ("what if"), and resemble one of the bandmate's faces and looks. It was nearly unanimous. Azusa Maiden was it, 3 to 2, over a Mio Maiden. Mio was shocked, as she glared at Ritsu, "You voted for me, did you?"

Yui giggled, "An Azu-Nyan Maiden… Awesome…"

Mugi and Yui hugged Azusa, as Mio thought, "I don't get it… But having a Cat Maiden sounds neat. It's better than a scary defective Maiden."

Ritsu then beeped, "Hello. I am Ritsu, your Maiden for hire. I am here for you guarantee-."

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mio shrieked, as she crawled down to the floor.

Ritsu giggled, "Poor Mio. Maidens are not scary."

Mio shivered, "It's not that… Why did you impersonate a Maiden?"

Ritsu said, "Just a thought… Sorry. Oh, also… Plus, I'd imagine how _Pleasure Mode _works on a Mio Robot."

Mio shivered in shock and horror, turning white, "_Pleasure Mode? _Maidens can do… that… Maidens? Doing that?!"

**PSHOOO!  
><strong>Mio puffed up smoke from her head.

Azusa said, "Maybe we're better off having one, just for helping the house."

Yui said, "Oh, yes. Ui would love a wholesome Maiden, rather than a sultry one."

Mugi replied, "Good idea. I may purchase one, on me, so we can rent it out for my house."

Ritsu laughed, "Yeah, that's our Mugi!"

As they laughed, Mio whimpered, as she was still in the corner, "Robot maids… Carnal pleasures… Mio Akiyama Android… No man will marry me, now… Oh, the shame…"

Yui thought, "You okay, Mio-Chan?"

Azusa responded, "Uh, didn't we decide on an Azusa Robot?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>After School Tea Time will return in the final EXTRA Chapter of this season.<br>For now, let's return to the main story, and move on…_**


	167. Rise of the Copycats (Part 1)

At the Broken Shades, while Diane was watching on, hiding, waiting for May, or the clone of her, to come home, and all while AAW's Kazuto and FBI's Percival and Eri is watching them, Yukino was with Aya, in her room, as Aya felt troubled by the copycat clone of Haruka, to which she doesn't know.

Aya gave Yukino a cup of tea, as she said, "Here. I'm sorry that this is sudden. But when Haruka came back here, it's scary…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When she arrived, she wasn't her jovial self. And she did not feel hungry, forgot most of our names, and worst of all, she _didn't _call you or mention you as Yuki."

"Oh, she's obviously tired of calling me Yuki. But she still calls me Yuki, now and then."

Aya groaned, "Well, it's a very troubling predicament. I think that either Haruka wants to change, or maybe she is an imposter."

Yukino laughed, as she said, "Please. That _Imposter May _is getting old!"

Aya barked, "Well, I'm not saying it's true, and NO, I know it's not April, but maybe I can shed some light on this Haruka debacle!"

She pulled out a book and said, "Maybe… Perhaps she is one of the purest of Chosen Ones that she is not human."

Yukino barked, "Hello? Excuse me?"

She added, "That's because she was born and created in Plas City… See, she was-."

"That's just what they _want _you to think." Aya corrected, "But during my time with her, while you were gone, I happen to examine her body, just to see some abnormality."

"Abnormality?"

Aya opened the book and turned to page 127. She then said, "Ah. Here it is…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 145<br>Rise of the Copycats (Part 1)  
>The Fake Ones<em>**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Gilded Lily, Sora continued to sit by a motionless Mimi, as she whispered, "Poor Mimi…"<p>

She thought, "It's been a week, now. And Mimi's _still _not reactivated herself? I tried changing her batteries, reworked her sensors, and still nothing. Could she have died down? Could she have lost the will to live?"

She held her hand and shouted, "NO! I won't believe it! Mimi, you have to fight it!"

She sobbed, as she was whimpering, "No, Mimi… Tell me! WAKE UP! Mimi?"

Mimi still didn't wake up. Sora started to cry, as she was crying on her body. As she was sad, a figure was by the window, viewing the two Love Wives.

"Great Garudamon on a flight to Infinity Mountain! So, it _is _true!" A voice called out.

Sora asked, "Huh? Who said that?"

A girl with dark hair and glasses came through the window. It was Yagi. She said, "Forgive me for intruding. My name's Hajime Yagi, leader of AAW – A-Squad."

"AAW?" Sora asked, "Why are you breaking into my home?"

Yagi saluted, "Official AAW Business. First things first… Has Haruka come home, yet?"

Sora said, "No. She hasn't. It's been a week, and Mimi has been malfunctioning. You see, I thought she was joking… over a woman named Leyda Rosebure."

"Rosebure?"

"Yeah. And then, the next thing I knew, she suddenly stopped working. She said that-."

"Hold on. What's wrong with this _Love Wife_?"

Sora said, as she examined Mimi, "Well, she said that she lost all her memories from she was with Tai, but she still remembered who she was. The thing is… I didn't get it. It doesn't compute, since we have memories of our identities. You see, I am the spirit of Sora Takenouchi (no coincidence, since I look like her), trapped inside the robot body of an AROS Love Wife. Mimi's the same model, except…"

Yagi insisted, "Let me examine her."

She approached her and looked at her. She asked, "What's her serial number?"

Sora responded, "AROS Love Wife Ver. 3.0 – Model #P1L6-001. She is like an advanced model."

Yagi corrected, "I'm afraid it's not what you think."

She opened her waist panel and searched through her circuitry. She then said, as she found a small item in her gears, "Great day in the morning!"

Yagi used some tweezers and pulled out the small item. It was a velvet red nub, with a small antenna inside. Yagi whispered, "_Hunie Prism_…"

She said to Sora, "Here's the problem. Someone bugged her."

"Bugged her?!"

"Yes. In computer terms, there was a portable virus inside her that is making her act this way."

She placed the bug in a plastic bag and said, "I'll bring this back to the lab, when I'm done here."

Sora retorted, "Is it okay to talk yet?"

"Don't be silly. This isn't a spy bug. First off, I want you to stay indoors, and hopefully wait for Haruka to come back, if any. Second, give your friend a thorough anti-virus scan, for any malware items. She could be all right, in minutes."

Sora said, "Thank you, Miss. I am ever grateful to you. As a Love Wife, I-."

"UH… No thanks are necessary. Stay indoors."

She was about to leave, as she got the radio signal from Kazuto, "Yes? What is it, Iizuka?"

"Haruka just came out. She was waiting in the middle of the pathway, while her friend is in another room."

"You found Haruka?"

"Well, she stepped out and was looking around. It doesn't sound right, to me…"

"By the Island of John and Bob Denver! I'm on the way!"

Yagi said, "Sorry, Miss Takenouchi. I should go. Remember what I said, okay?"

She dashed off, climbing out the window. Sora said, as she called out, "Be careful!"

She thought, as she looked at Mimi, "Poor… Mimi… Hang on."

She activated her anti-virus software, and then sat down, waiting. She replied, "Now, I hope you can finally tell me why you're acting this way."

Outside her apartment door, Dawn Copycat was about to knock, but she overheard the whole thing. She then whispered, "They must not know. I should go warn Haruka."

She left the Glided Lily, heading downstairs.

Outside, Yagi was in the Desoto, as she drove away, "I'm coming, Iizuka! Praising, and I'm on the way!"

The Desoto drove off, as Dawn Copycat went outside. She thought, "Hmm… The human was useful to rescue the Love Wife's friend. I'll bide my time and come back later. But first, I should go see Haruka."

Leyda appeared and called out, "Hey, faker!"

She stared down, as Dawn Copycat hissed, "You again."

Leyda smiled evilly, as Dawn Copycat glared.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Broken Shades, the May Copycat was standing in the middle of the pathway in the Broken Shades. Kazuto's words were exact. May Copycat closed her eyes and was about to speak in a small incantation. However, Diane Karolyn appeared, as she was cracking her knuckles. She smirked, "_Hola, _bitch!"

May Copycat asked, "Do I know you?"

Percival said, "UH, OH!"

Eri said, "We cannot be sure. Please stay inside."

He requested, "We should request for back-up."

May Copycat asked, "And who are you supposed to be?"

Diane laughed, "I am Diane Karolyn, the _Hunie Prism's _muscle. I happen to be a strong fighter, and have been working out in the gym. Plus, I have my ways… I am a member of the Hunie Prism, as my boss wills it so."

May Copycat stepped back in anger, "Hunie Prism? Never heard of you…"

"No… But _we_ have heard of _you_… Haruka…"

The clone gasped, as she barked, "You… What will you do to me?"

Diane smirked, as she stepped closer, "You shall come with me, dearie… The Hunies will enjoy owning you, once my friends are revived and reborn. No one escapes our will and our smoking hot bodies."

May Copycat huffed, "I'll never join you, jerk! You think you can own me? My master will not make it so."

Eri asked, "Master? You mean that Aya girl?"

Percival thought, "This doesn't feel right… Haruka isn't like Haruka… She's more confident than-. Hold up! Hunie Prism?! That same Hunie Prism that terrorized the cities, recently?"

Yagi arrived, as she avoided being spotted by Diane and the Clone. She approached Kazuto, by the back alley, as she asked, "So, Iizuka, anything going on?"

"Nothing yet. But Haruka is making some weird speeches, in a bold tone."

"I think she's got her courage up, little-. GREAT TOWERING FAJITA SAUCE, LEFT OUT TO DRY IN THE HOT STEAMY DESERT OF THE SAHARA, ON A MONTH WITH AN "M" ON IT! _Another_ Hunie Prism girl?"

Yagi pointed at Diane, as Kazuto responded, "Yes. Diane Karolyn. Their _muscle_, if you will."

"A bodyguard?" Yagi asked, "This is terrible. Haruka's going to get herself killed!"

May Copycat does a fighting stance, as Yagi concluded, "I stand corrected… SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"

Kazuto said, "Don't sweat it, Yagi. She can handle it, since she has been through tough times."

"Shut up, buckethead! This is serious!"

"Oh? And I suppose you have a plan to stop her?"

"Maybe… But we'll watch and wait… I have a bad feeling about this."

**XXXXX**

At Aya's room, Aya showed Yukino 'Page 127' of her book. She then said, "Perhaps this would finally shed some light to her origins. May… no, Haruka… no… She is one of _them_."

Yukino cringed, as she thought, "You can't be serious."

Aya replied, "I'm serious. I know I'm right, because this power… it has happened before!"

Yukino read the fable of May's origin – _"The Worldly Gems_".

"_Worldly Gems? _What the hell is that?"

Aya said, "You should know… Haruka is the Chosen One… but by birthright. They are considered the most powerful beings on the face of _any _world, no matter what happens. They say that their powers are stable, but very strong. They even have colorful code names and beautiful looks."

Yukino asked, "What does Haruka go by?"

Aya said, "Her name _is _Haruka… but she's _not _always Haruka."

Yukino asked, "Meaning? What is her real name?"

Aya whispered, "_Lolite_."

Yukino gasped, as she was shocked by Haruka's true nature. She thought, "So… Haruka's powers were a birthright… _and _a gift? And to boot, she's also an-. No! I'm not convinced."

Yukino asked her, "Aya, listen, I know you and Haruka, er, Lolite were close. But how did you know about it?"

Aya said, "It's this way… I-."

**CRASH!  
><strong>A sound was made, as Yukino gasped, "What was that?"

Aya sensed a dark disturbance, as she trembled, "No… Another one… It… It's not true…"

She held her head and cried in horror, "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yukino gasped, "WHAT? What's wrong? Aya? AYA!"

Aya moaned, "I'm fine… I… I sense a very dark disturbance, close by. It's…"

Yukino asked, "_Another _of those Hunie Prism sluts?"

"No… It's _worse _than that…"

She heaved heavily, as she gave her the book. She said, "Page one… twenty-seven… Read it all… I am sorry that I cannot… help you further… But… everything will… be answered."

Yukino said, "I will. And don't die on me."

Aya smiled, "Please. I can take anything… but when it is a dark presence, similar to Hell, I don't think the Darkness Within me can take it."

She shouted, "GET OUT! NOW!"

Yukino ran out of Aya's Room, as Aya was on her knees, as her eyes started to fade to white, panting really fast. She whispered, as she was fading.

"Mal…"

She collapsed onto the floor, as she was unconscious. She sensed that Mal, Mike's evil alter-ego, is here in the Broken Shades. But why and how?

**XXXXX**

**PING!  
><strong>The scanners on the computer found a location, from Jamie Seise's body. Steven read it, "Okay. We found the area. It's…"

The Gang, the three members, gasped, as Farra whispered, "You've got to be shitting me…"

It was where the Hunie Prism is located. There were _not _from the Alternate Worlds… they were from another planet. The scanners pinpointed the location – _The Moon_.

Asahi asked, "The moon?"

Steven barked, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I killed two Hunie Prism girls, and for what? THE MOON? Steven Cooke don't see no moon! Huh? Where's the moon, Farra? HUH? WHERE? WHERE?"

**BONK!  
><strong>Farra smacked Steven in the head and she shouted, "PULL YOUR FUCKING SELF TOGETHER, ASSFACE!"

He moaned, with a lump on his head, "Thanks. I needed that."

Asahi replied, "Uh, guys… I don't think it's _our _moon…"

She took a look at the coordinates and found that the moon is close to Venus, in-between Earth.

Farra said, "Wait… Does Venus have any moons?"

Asahi replied, "No. They don't. How in the world do they have a moon there?"

Steven asked, "Asahi, we should go there."

Asahi said, "I don't know… I wish I could, but my Mech-Asahi form never have been to outer space."

He responded, "Right. Bad idea. Plan B!"

Superball said, as he appeared, "Sir, ladies, permit me to make a suggestion. Suppose we send our current top agents to the Venus Moon, so we can infiltrate Hunie Prism's base of operation?"

Steven asked, "Good thinking, Agent Superball."

Farra informed, "Uh, Steven, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but… Yagi and Iizuka are on a stakeout. We're the only active agents left."

Superball said, "Do not fret, Agent Stevens. Miss Yagi and Mister President will finish the mission, once Haruka is under a safe watch. Situation is under control."

Asahi said, "Tell that to the Hunie Prism. LOOK!"

They viewed the Broken Shades, as Haruka Clone was facing Diane, as they started to fight, exchanging punches and kicks. Steven gasped, "Oh, crap… Is that-?"

Superball said, "Yes, sir. That is Haruka, the one in the green and orange clothing. The girl with the dark skin and long black hair is possibly another Hunie Prism girl. Agent Yagi and Mister President are in the back way of the Broken Shades, and two FBI agents, according to Intel, are patrolling at the front way."

Farra asked, "Percival? He's there, too?"

Superball said, "Yes, ma'am."

Asahi sobbed, "This is bad…"

Steven said, "Normally, I'd say leave it, and just watch the action, but…"

Farra responded, "Knowing Haruka, you're right."

He asked, "Eh?"

She smiled, "I think it's for the best."

Asahi cried, "WHY ARE YOU NOT HELPING HER? This is terrible!"

Steven said, "Don't worry. If things go bad, we'll step in."

Asahi whispered, "I hope you're right."

A siren was made, as the vision changed to the Gilded Lily. It was Ledya Rosebure, confronting the Dawn Copycat. Steven asked, "I don't suppose the one in red is the Hunie Prism's leader…"

Asahi snapped, "Well, if you guys won't help, I'm on it! I have beaten _one _of those… and I'll do it again!"

Farra said, "You're right. Haruka's friend is in danger. Asahi, good luck."

Superball added, "Also, try not to destroy the city, as Mech-Asahi."

Asahi dashed away, as Steven switched the view to Broken Shades, as Diane was grabbing the Haruka Copycat in a headlock.

**XXXXX**

Diane shouted, as she twisted May Clone, "Give it up, _puto_! You cannot beat the Hunie Prism…"

May Clone cried, "AAH! HELP ME, YUKINO!"

Yukino stepped out and saw Diane and May, fighting. She ran to them, as Diane was shoved down. Yukino shouted, "Get your hands off her, you bitch!"

May whispered, "Yukino…"

Yukino huffed, "So, you, you little minx… What do you want with Haruka? Because I'm sick of your Hunie Prism bullshit! Just tell me what the hell you want with her?"

Diane smirked evilly, "We have ways… The ones that know Haruka are targets to us…"

Yukino asked, "What?"

Diane hissed, "The chosen one… She is the chosen one…"

She got up and socked at Yukino's face. The Copycat cried, "YUKINO!"

Yukino fell, as she held the book in her hand. She was out, like a light, as the May Copycat shivered, "Why? Why am I feeling this emotion? Haruka's DNA is in me, but… Could it be that-? I care for this human?"

The May Copycat hollered, "YOU! Leave Yuki alone!"

Diane sneered, "Really? I don't think you'd be interested to know what I am about to do."

May Copycat said, "Perhaps we should test our limits, as we see who the strongest of all is…"

Diane said, "Very good. Of course, Leyda has your friend, Sora and Hikari, all to herself… whilst I have the main prize – _YOU!_"

She charged at the clone, as May grabbed her by the arm. She chucked her down to the ground, as May Copycat laughed, "Don't underestimate me, you clueless bimbo!"

Diane gasped, "BIMBO?!"

She blushed, "Oh, right… I _do _have DD-cups…"

She jumped up and shouted, "BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT, BITCHOLA!"

She started to punch at the copycat, but May dodged each punch. She called out, "Come and get me, you reckless woman!"

Diane smirked, as she swept her off her legs, "I'll show _you_ reckless!"

May Copycat fell on her butt and moaned, "Ow… That hurt…"

Diane smirked, "Want some more, you little flea?"

May Copycat moaned, as she was getting up, "I'm not through, yet…"

They continued to fight, as Yukino was still out cold. She whispered, as she was trying to get up, "Gems… Worldly… Haruka… No, unh…"

She let out a faint gasp, as she stopped breathing, clutching the book, really tight. The entire world faded to black, as Miyazawa was mysteriously transported to another dimension. The blackness faded, as she was in a beautiful gem world, full of vibrant jewel colors, with the leaves a shining jade green, the sky a sapphire blue, the birds flying in a pink garnet, and the sun shining like a gold nugget. Yukino thought, as she was waking up. She thought, "Huh? Where am I? Could this be…"

She read the book and read _Page 127_. She then gasped, "No… I'm in…"

She read the name of the place – _Gem City_. It was May's ancestral home, as she was a _Worldly Gem_.

"Aya _was _right… But how do I know if it is right?" She thought.

Just then, a boy in a red hat and vest, in jeans, was running by. He said, "Oh, crap. I have to go find Crystal, Silver, and Ruby! I hope I'm not running late."

Yukino saw the boy, but he went past her. She thought, "Huh? Ruby? Crystal? Silver? Oh, wait… Haruka's real name was Lolite… so…"

She growled, "I better follow them… Maybe this book will tell me what is going on here…"

She snuck behind the boy, as he was heading to where his friends are. Yukino quietly followed him, looking for answers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside of town, May and Dawn got off the bus. The driver said, "Sorry, kids. End of the line. The route has been cut short, since the road has been totaled, down in F City."<p>

May sobbed, "Aw, no fair!"

The bus left, as May and Dawn walked home, together. Dawn said, "No need to worry. We'll walk home. The Broken Shades isn't that far."

May said, "You're right… But I wonder why F City's roads were closed?"

"Heck if I know."

They walked down the street, as a dark figure was watching on, whistling "_In the Halls of the Mountain King_". He cackled evilly and whispered, "You're mine… Haruka…"

* * *

><p>(Mal was in the confessional)<p>

(Mal): _Next time… "Rise of the Copycats (Part 2) – Gem City_"… Oh, Haruka… What music we will make… in evil harmony…

(Mal cackles, as dramatic sting music plays)


	168. Rise of the Copycats (Part 2)

Miyazawa was walking in an enchanted world, after she was knocked out cold, by Hunie Prism's Diane Karolyn. She was then spotting a boy with red attire, and proceeded to follow him. As she crept to him, Yukino found a small village, full of shiny jewel-colored buildings. Yukino was amazed, as she saw the boy walk to two boys and two girls. One of the boys had a green vest and pants, as the third boy was dressed in white. One girl was dressed in a pink dress and a purple skirt, while another girl resembled May, but with blue attire.

"Haruka?" She gasped.

She was in _Gem City – _the origin of May's powers and birthright.

**XXXXX**

Aya narrated:  
><em>"They are Gem City's seldom members of society. They are simply known as Gemiloids – humanoids with shining powers that can cure worlds, as they are, no matter where they go. Gemiloids carry a huge power that they use, in which all they could do is pray for peace in the world. Your friend, Haruka, goes by the name Lolite, meaning Blue Sapphire, in her former life. The Gemiloids protected the cities, their cities, and other cities… all for a purpose – to make peace that goes far beyond the many realms of deities. While they look normal, they go by a color-coded score, and go by a name. As you see, they are named after different gems, diamonds, and even jewelry. And their power depends, no matter what they do…<br>In time, a strong being, who calls herself "Diamond", controls the light and the darkness, making it into complete Zen. While the second being, an old sage, who calls himself "Pearl", holds the balance to the city. Gemiloids alike live in peace and harmony, thanks to their wonderful enigmas, who are also powerful and helpful gods."_

Yukino said, as she watched on, "I just wonder how she came to being Haruka… this Lolite…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 146<br>Rise of the Copycats (Part 2)  
>Gem City<br>(a.k.a. Haruka's Origin Story)_**

* * *

><p>The boy said, "Hey, guys."<p>

Crystal, the girl in pink, asked, "Topaz? You're late!"

Topaz smiled, as he was embarrassed, "Sorry. I had to go and pick wild red ruby berries."

Lolite said, "Oh, Topaz. We got plenty to eat. I just cannot wait for some of that curry, again."

The boy in green, Emerald, asked, "Oh, you're always hungry. Besides, we eat a lot, so we don't go hungry."

He closed his eyes and waved his hands around, sprouting grass and flowers. Yukino whispered, "Whoa… Beautiful. They must be Earth Makers."

Topaz started a fire, setting ablaze a pile of wood, as Crystal began making the rice. She stirred with a wooden spoon, as she was mixing the ingredients. She nearly burned herself, as Lolite held her hand. It was singed and had a blister and small cuts. Lolite scolded, "Bad Crystal… You should've come to me."

She waved her hand out and healed all of Crystal's wounds and burn marks. Crystal smiled, "I tend to be reckless. I never seen _you _cook, Lolite."

Lolite smirked, "Oh, I'd never cook what I eat."

Yukino smiled, as she thought, "Typical Haruka, er, Lolite…"

She then remembered the battle with Nigirimeshi, and remembered how Haruka healed Yukino's wounds. She said, "So… Then the time I was badly hurt, May came to me and healed me…"

She smiled, as she was behind the tree, "Boy, I was lucky to be a descendant of the Gemiloids… or possibly a reincarnation of one."

Minutes later, they shared some food together, as Silver, a boy with gray clothes and blonde hair, was carrying a sack of diamonds. He called out, "HEY, GUYS! I found diamonds!"

Topaz shushed him, "Dude! Don't belittle our goddess…"

Crystal said, "No, I think he's got some more material."

He showed his fellow Gemiloids the diamonds, as Emerald remarked, "With this kind of collection, we'll have enough to give it to Diamond and Pearl."

The boy in white, Ice, remarked, "Then, we should count how many that we have to give them…"

They counted the diamonds, and the bag had only 12 diamonds. Ice said, "Good enough. These are BIG ONES!"

Lolite said, "Wow! So lucky!"

Topaz said, "And to think, all we do is eat, sleep, and even reform the entire world. We want Gem City to twinkle, wherever we go."

They all cheered, "And we shine on, in the world…"

Yukino was sobbing, as she said, "Oh… Beautiful…"

The Gemiloids paused and heard Yukino's voice. Topaz asked, "Who was that?"

Emerald said, "An intruder?"

Yukino tittered, "Oh, shit…"

Lolite went to the tree and noticed Yukino. She then said, "Hello… Are you friend or foe?"

Yukino asked, "Foe? What do you mean?"

Lolite said, "Well, some people come to Gem City, all for greed, since we are made of jewels."

Yukino stated, "But… You're human."

She snuffed, "Aw, don't be ridiculous… We're human, and we built this city, with our magical powers."

Yukino smiled and said, "I see…"

Ice barked, "You, outlander, you don't belong here! You are _not _of Gemilian blood…"

She replied, "Oh, no. I'm actually from another world… but I am friendly. You see, my friend, Aya, she-."

Topaz hissed, "PUREST AND DULL!"

They chanted at her, "PUREST AND DULL! DULL! DULL!"

Lolite cried, "WAIT! We can hear her out!"

Yukino whispered, "Don't help me…"

Lolite smiled, "It's fine. She seems nice…"

Topaz said, "But she has such stupid hair…"

Emerald added, "And those eyes… they are like bloodstones…"

Crystal pointed out, "And she's a full grown adult, similar to the adult Gemiloid. But her chest seems…"

Yukino blushed, "I'll _thank you _not to tease at me, thank you."

Lolite smiled, "We're sorry. We never had an outsider for many millennia… throughout our existence."

Yukino said, "It's fine… By the way, my name is Yukino. But you can call me "_Yuki_"."

Lolite smiled, "Yuki…"

Yukino sobbed, as she thought, "Oh, how I missed that name…"

Lolite asked, "Would you like some curry, Yuki? We don't mind sharing to an outsider. We're a peaceful race."

Ice remarked, "I don't know… Do we trust her? She's not without any powers, whatsoever…"

Emerald said, "And she's very flat."

Silver scolded, "Now, now, Emerald… Yukino is a guest, and she is very courteous."

Topaz said, "Should we go see our gods and ask what we know about her?"

Yukino replied, "Oh, no, thank you…"

Crystal apologized, "Sorry we called you dull. Those who have no Powers of the Gem, cannot be welcomed here."

Yukino asked, "Powers of the Gem? What is that?"

Crystal said, "Oh, we are of many powers… It comes with each power, and with it, a unique and helpful doing… For example, Topaz can summon fire, only by burning wood, to keep us warm. No coal or wood required, unless you want to make kindling or a campfire. Lolite can heal all wounds and can use her bright white powers to help out, throughout the world. Emerald can perform the Earth, growing the flora and fauna, rejuvenating it back to its healthy state, Ice can control the cold weathers, or can make us cool off, during hot summer days… and there are others that can keep the winds breezy, have clean air and water, make light into our electric lampposts, and even dig and mine for certain material, fresh and grown, inside our wondrous soil, enriched with such shine."

Yukino asked, "So, do they grow, often?"

Emerald barked, "It's like your normal Earth potatoes. It's buried beneath the dirt."

Crystal said, "And with it, it serves to keep the diamonds, as offerings to Diamond and Pearl, our gods of the Gem City. We never go to war, we use it, as the way of making peace onto the worlds, and hopefully to recharge our batteries."

Topaz said, "By batteries, we mean our Powers of the Gems."

Lolite smiled, "If you ever needed your knee healed, come see me. You need a chilly room on a hot day, come see Ice. You want a little fire, Topaz is your man."

Yukino smiled, as she said, "It's so wonderful… I never knew you were such a nice bunch of children."

Ice said, "Everybody gets that, a lot. When we grow up, we blossom into young adults."

Topaz said, "And with it, our powers increased, tenfold."

Yukino thought, "Then… back at New Pork City…"

She remembered Haruka, who had a temporary adult body, and had her powers grown rapidly. She then asked, "Lolite, right?"

Lolite said, "Yeah?"

Yukino asked her, "You know… You remind me of a friend of mine… I think she looked just like you."

Lolite smiled and said, "Thanks. Was she cuter than me?"

Yukino huffed, "Don't push it… That's how my friend does it, since she asks me, a lot…"

Lolite smiled and bowed, "Oh, that is all right."

Silver said, as he pointed out, "Oh, right! We should take the outlander with us to the Golden Village, so we can begin our monthly festival…"

Crystal stated, "While you humans celebrate your holidays, just as we do, too, we also celebrate a time of beauty and soul. Every month, we celebrate, by dancing in a proper tune and in a ritual ceremony."

Yukino asked, "What kind of dance do you do?"

Emerald said, "It's merely a bon dance. We dance to our gods, Diamond and Pearl, as we celebrate the Festival of the Silver Crystal Moon."

They were in awe, as Yukino asked, "Huh? Silver Crystal Moon? Does it come, every 4 weeks, like my moon?"

Topaz said, "Oh, yes. But it does not show up, every other day, like the normal moon."

Crystal said, "Legend has it that it gives up infinite powers and wisdom, all for one night, every moon appearance."

Silver concluded, "And once we control the powers inside us, Gem City's peaceful reign continues, as we make this world a better place."

Yukino sighed, as she was completely baffled. She then said, "Okay. I'll go with you guys… But will the others think of me as… _dull_?"

Ice remarked, "You _are _dull, in most eyes. But it's not about how plain you are… it's the heart that counts."

Yukino blushed, as she and the Gemiloids walked together, heading to the village.

* * *

><p>At the village, many kids in Gem City were celebrating, by placing diamonds on the shrine, praying to Diamond and Pearl, their gods. As they finished praying, they celebrate by dancing in a Bon Dance, as Yukino was sitting on a bench, watching and waiting.<p>

Aya narrated, "_As the Gemiloids celebrate, offering diamonds and rare jewels, grown in the ground, to their gods, they celebrate by dancing a ritual, known the Treasure Dance_."

Yukino thought, "I thought it would be a rave, since it's beautifully glimmering."

_"For many years, each month, they celebrate the Treasure Dance, during The Festival of the Silver Crystal Moon. It is a ritual dance, promising infinite wisdom and powers, deep within the Gemiloids. And many a millennia, Gem City was considered the most peaceful place, ever, not halting anything, whatsoever, as long as the Gemiloids work hard, only to find a way to keep the city clean, green, and healthy. The powers they hold, born within them, and often in different personalities, are quite helpful, as they control the Earth, the Wind, the Water, the Fire, and even heal many wounds, minor or severe."_

Yukino was feeling in bliss, as Lolite was heading to her. She asked, "Hey, Outlander… You should join the dance. I know it's not right to have a foreigner join us."

Yukino huffed, "You know, the way you say it, it is a bad thing."

Lolite smiled and said, "Oh, don't be. We allow nice people, without our powers. Come on!"

She pulled her up, as Yukino cried, "Hey, wait!"

She and Yukino joined in on the Treasure Dance, as they danced around the shrine, cheering and singing for Diamond and Pearl.

_"Ho! Ho! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ha!  
>Treasure is our best!<br>Ho! Ha! Ha! Ha-ha-ha!  
>We are the treasure chest!<em>

_We are gems of the world  
>Shine on, little light<br>We always cheer, every day  
>We're helpful through the night!<em>

_Shine on, little gem  
>This is our city!<br>We are thoughtful and we're nice  
>We're also very giddy!<em>

_Ho! Ho! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ha!  
>Treasure is the best!<br>Ho! Ha! Ha! Ha-ha-ha!  
>You do know the rest!"<em>

As they danced along, Yukino sighed, as she thought, "This is embarrassing… I wonder if anyone can recognize me."

An elderly old man, dressed in a brown robe and a long white beard, used his cane and signaled to all the Gemiloids. He called, "Stop the festivities!"

They stopped, as they turned to their elder. They bowed to him, as Yukino asked Lolite, "Who's the old man?"

She kneeled down, as Lolite said, "That's our Grand Elder, Elder Platinum."

"Platinum? Sounds like someone I know…"

"It's different."

The elder, Platinum, spoke in a quiet voice, "People of Gem City, I hope you have a fun party. But I must regret that this may affect us. Tonight's Festival of the Silver Crystal Moon… has been our best, yet, since there are diamonds and jewels we found, buried in the ground, as an offering to our gods, the mighty _Diamond _and _Pearl._"

They cheered, "YAY!"

Platinum said, "But, we fear that one of you may have been holding out. Therefore, does one of you have something to offer?"

A hush in the crowd was made, as Yukino was nervous, "Wait… Someone's been holding out?"

Platinum called, "Yes? Who is there?"

They turned to Yukino and pointed at her, "OUTSIDER!"

Yukino cried, "WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Platinum said, "Ah, yes. We never had an outsider in our world, for many years. What is your name, little one?"

Yukino said, "Uh, Yuki Miyazawa…"

Platinum whispered, "Yuki… as in the snow. Miya… as in the shrine… Zawa… as in the stream."

He called out, "Since she is an outsider, there is NO evil spore inside her."

One citizen in purple called out, "She's not worthy! She is dull!"

They chanted, "DULL! DULL! DULL!"

Platinum shouted, "SILENCE! This woman must be proven worthy of being one with the Gems… of the city… Miss Snow girl of the Stream Shrine…"

Yukino gasped, "What did you call me?!"

He summoned her, "Step forward."

She went up to Platinum, who was standing on the top of the stairway. As she walked up…

_"Outsiders in Gem City are a burden. According to legend, in a rare mannerism, the Gemiloids are often strict about letting outsiders in, through their own immerse greed and power. They pray to their gods, in hoping they would see if he or she is trusted. If untrusted, they are forever banished from Gem City…"_

He said to her, "May you stand in place, as you close your eyes, please?"

Yukino shut her eyes, as she was nervous, "This is ridiculous…"

Platinum then chanted, "Oh, Diamond and Pearl… The Snow girl of the Stream Shrine is an outsider, and she has a pure, pure heart within her. Do you trust her?"

He raised his cane up, as Yukino was in a spotlight. It then shone into a bright white light. The ground started to sparkle, as Yukino felt the power within her. She gasped, "Huh? No way!"

The Gemiloids were shocked, as they were in disbelief. Yukino trembled, "Uh-oh… This is bad…"

Emerald whispered, "She is of noble Gem Blood…"

Ice said, "She's of Gem Blood…"

Silver smiled, "Wow…"

Lolite gasped, "Yuki?"

They were in awe, as they bowed to her. Yukino thought, "Uh… What the hell is this?"

Platinum remarked, as he was amazed, "You, Shrine Stream girl… You are of Noble Gem Blood."

Yukino asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He beseeched, "My dear Snow girl… Hence-to-forthwith, you are forever known as… _Almandine… _named after one of our many powerful deities in Gem City."

Yukino whispered, "Huh? Almandine?"

Platinum addressed to her and said, "Right this way. Follow me."

He called to the Gemiloids, and beckon them to enjoy the celebration, as Platinum left with Yukino, a.k.a. Almandine.

**XXXXX**

The elder Gemiloid showed Yukino a huge hallway, full of ancient pictures of many Gemiloids of the past. Yukino then looked at the huge portrait on the wall, as Platinum said, "You are possibly one of the powerful deities, based on our 12 heroes. They are the _Twelve Others of Gems_."

Miyazawa snuffed, "Why do you make it weirder?"

He said, "Twelve Others… They are the Twelve Others, in which they watch over the many skies in Gem City. They go by the twelve names – _Lord Hyacinth, Lady Amethyst, Lord Jasper, Lady Sapphire, Lord Agate, Lord Chalcedony, Lord Carnelian, Lord Sardonyx, Lord Chrysolite, Lady Aquamarine, Lord Topaz, and Lady Almandine._ They are the protectors of the powers that we keep, and they also protect the gods, Diamond and Pearl."

She viewed each of the lords and ladies of the Gemstones, as she noticed Lady Almandine, who resembles Yukino, but with shorter hair and a flowing white tunic. She gasped, "Is that… … …me?"

Platinum said, "Yes… but you do not possess her powers. You are, an outlander, yet you seem to possess the 12th Other's likeness. But you do not have those powers."

Yukino said, "Normally, I'd say that it's BS, but it's not. You don't know me… I mean, I'm from anot-."

Platinum examined her, closing his eyes, viewing Yukino's past, from when she met May, or Lolite, as she was once called. He then whispered, "You… in your thoughts and visions, you protected the one called Lolite, yet she is _not _of Gem City garb."

Yukino asked, "Yeah, about that… Does she sometimes get reborn, outside the city?"

Platinum said, "It's rare, but impossible… You see, the 12 Others' job is to protect all of the Gemiloids in this city. As they live out in peace and harmony, the ancient deities swore to protect the dangers of outsiders, all for greed, stealing our many gems and diamonds. They appear in vast ships, hailing in the waters, as they scourge our land, taking everything from us. But so far, nothing has yet to be filched and liberated. Many have tried, but all have failed, miserably, which is good for us. Without our sacred gems and treasures, we wither away, into nothingness. But it doesn't happen, yet. That is why the 12 Others of Gems protected the evilness of the invaders."

Yukino asked, "What are these _invaders_?"

The elder Gem said, "They are the ones that steal from the rich, making our gems as… what the human race called… _Booty_."

"Booty?" Yukino thought, but then scowled, "Wait… You mean… _Pirates?!_"

Platinum said, "Not just pirates… Evil demonic pirates with a power that has been higher than any other being. They are called… the _Hunie Bucs_."

"Hunie Bucs?!" Yukino gasped, "Oh, no… You don't mean… the _Hunies_?!"

He asked, "You know of them, already?"

"Yes. In my time, does one of these girls resemble one with dark skin, long black hair, and even big breasts?"

"Yes, that's one of them. She is called _"Kyanna del Rio_"."

"Back in my time, she's called _Diane Karolyn_… and she's one of the _Hunie Prism_, an alien race that wants my friend, Haru-, uh, Lolite… or a descendant of Lolite. Oh, god… I'm confused…"

He gasped in horror, "You mean… in _your _time, they are back? The Hunie Bucs have been reborn?"

Yukino asked, "You mean… You never heard of aliens?"

"No, they Bucs _are _aliens, but all they want is not just the gems, but the powers inside."

"WHAT?"

"Indeed. The Hunie Bucs, every year, invade the pristine city, in hopes of stealing the priceless gems of power… and claiming it for themselves. Their leader, an evil pirate fairy named _Kyu_, was said to want all of the powers, in hoping to save _their _world."

"And did she?"

"No. Many centuries passed, as she kept trying."

"Centuries?! You mean she's ageless?"

"No. She's around 400 years old."

"I don't believe it. And the 12 Others… Did they succeed to help out?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, the 12 Others of Gems were the main heroes, protecting the evil Hunie Bucs, all year long. Of course, with every power they possess… we grow weaker. And that is why we must regain at full capacity, and thus we do our dance of the Treasure Dance, during the Festival of the Crystal Silver Moon… to make ourselves ready for anything, including their upcoming invasion."

Yukino asked, "Do they have powers, likewise my ancient ancestor?"

Platinum reclaimed, "Yes. _Lord Hyacinth possesses the powers to grow large, at will. Lady Amethyst holds the powers of darkness. Lord Jasper controls nature. Lady Sapphire is keeper of the skies. Lord Agate possesses a power of electricity. Lord Chalcedony controlled the psychic energy. Lord Carnelian controls the earth and fire. Lord Sardonyx controls the cosmos. Lord Chrysolite increases speed. Lady Aquamarine controls the keeper of the water. Lord Topaz heals all. And Lady Almandine controls the power of ice._"

Yukino thought, "Those powers… They sound familiar…"

She gasped, "_Congregated Control_?! You mean, I'm of blood to the powers that are of pure of heart?"

Platinum asked, "Come again?"

Yukino said, "Oh, uh… Sorry… But… do these powers have to be of pure of heart?"

He replied, "Yes. The 12 Deities hold this special gem power, known as the _Precious Stone of Control_."

Yukino thought, "So… it wasn't called the _Congregated Control_, back then."

She asked, "Do they go by three, on holding its power?"

Platinum said, "Yes. But we go by a combination, of those who possess the powers. The maximum is controlling the cosmos, giant size, and the powers of electricity. It is called _The HIGHEST Stone Control_. It is considered dangerous and evil."

Yukino whispered, "Growing large (_Beast Gene_), controlling the cosmos (_Alien Cell_), and electricity (_Robot Gene_). _Onigiri… _And Aya has the powers of ice, like my ancestor (_Ice Shard_)… Dawn controls the future (_ESP Perk_)… and those Gang losers have super-speed (_Increased Suplex_) and the powers of the sky (_Bird Wing_). But then… the control of Earth (_Brick Wall_), nature (_Nature Wisp_), fire (_Flare Cell_), and water (_Fish Gill_)… and the powers of the dark side (_Darkness Shadow_). But Lord Topaz's power… he's not of one of the Powers of the Precious Stone. He's that of Haruka's powers…"

Yukino asked, "What power does Lolite have? I _am _curious. Is it the one that Lord Topaz has?"

Platinum said, "That is correct. It is simply known as the 13th _Precious Stone_ – _Herbal Zester_. It is an unknown rare power that can heal anybody. Lolite and a few people carry this burden. We do not know the magic of this power, but it is considered a precious gem, since it can cure people of their injuries."

Yukino let out a tear in her eye, as it rolled down her cheek. She said, as she was weeping, "Haruka…"

She thought, "It's… It's not true…"

She wept, as she was happy for May, "Lolite… She's very special. One day, she could use these powers to eliminate the evil in many worlds."

She thought, "And she did… to Yolei, my husband, and even Tohru Honda. She's one precious girl…"

He asked, "Are you feeling okay, Miss Snow Girl of Stream Shrine?"

Yukino cried, "I'm fine… Really. I'm just… really moved that you live in a city, protecting the many evil pirate aliens that steal your source of power, and even enrich and enlighten yourselves in mysterious powers. I'm so glad Aya told me about this place…"

Platinum asked, "Who is this Aya?"

She said, "Uh, no one. Just a friend, who… well… Never mind."

He bowed and said, "Now that you understand everything about our rule, would you like to stay for the festivities?"

Yukino bowed and said, "Please. Thank you so much… Also, please watch over Lolite."

**XXXXX**

Yukino was sitting in the bench, as she watched all of the Gemiloids, dance around, have a feast, and even place diamonds on the shrine. She then blushed, as she saw Lolite, having a plate of curry. Yukino then thought, "Lolite can eat plenty… Wait until she evolves into Haruka _I _know."

She gasped, as she realized that she hasn't finished the Gem City article. She opened the book, and saw _Page 128_, the continuation of the Gem City story. She then noticed something shocking. She then looked at the clock, as she cried out, "THE HUNIE BUCS ARE COMING!"

The entire village was frightened by the shouts of Yukino that they all hid behind the tables and temples, as they waited for the evil alien pirates. Yukino nodded and said, "Just in time."

She called out, "Forgive me, everyone! But we must summon the Twelve Others. You see… I knew about your fate…"

Emerald called, "Of course we do!"

Topaz said, "We know. We always survive with the evil powers-to-be."

Yukino trembled, as she said, "I know… but they're-."

A Gemiloid in garnet-colored wardrobe called out, "AHOY! THE HUNIE BUCS ARE COMING THIS WAY! The Outlander, Almandine, says so!"

They panicked, as Yukino was upset. Lolite asked, "What is going on?"

Yukino replied, "Look, I know you won't believe me, but…"

She thought, "Better tell her, Yukino…"

She said to her, "I know of the future, today…"

Lolite smiled and said, "Of course… We fight the Hunie Bucs, every day, and we win… but at a terrible cost, since our powers weaken, after they retreat."

Yukino held her shoulders and said, "Yes. But, I'm afraid in _this _battle… You'll die. All of you."

Lolite gasped, "YOU LIE!"

Yukino sobbed, "I'M NOT KIDDING!"

Ice cried out, "HERE THEY COME!"

The nine Hunie Bucs appeared, as they were dressed in different colored uniforms, similar to the Hunie Prism's wardrobe, aura color, and even likenesses; even the names were different, imprinted with nametags on their uniforms. Kyanna was in Ocean Blue, Nikki was in Beige Cream, Tiffany was in Milky Pink, Bela was in Lilac Purple, Lola was in Sky Blue, Audrey was in Velvet Red, Yumi was in Green, and Jessie was in Sherbet Orange. Their leader, a small girl in a Hot Pink suit, with blue butterfly wings and a pirate hat, appeared in the gate, as she glowed in a hot pink aura. This was the leader – Kyu. She called out that it was time to die… for the Gemiloids. Instead of pillaging the cities, they attacked the Gemiloids, blasting fiery lasers at the citizens. Most of them kept dodging it, as few of them fell to the ground, injured. Most of the Gemloids regrouped, summoning their 12 deities. But few of them were killed by the Hunie Bucs lunging attacks. Yukino hugged on Lolite, as she watched on in horror.

Yukino whispered, "It's their fate… Gem City has fallen…"

Aya narrated, "_The Hunie Bucs, enemies to the Gemiloids, one day, invaded the city, during the Festival of the Silver Crystal Moon. However, in a losing battle, the Gemiloids tried to summon the Twelve Others of Gems, but they were powerless to stop the Hunie Bucs' onslaught. The entire race was extinguished… forever… but in one last shred of hope…"_

Yukino sobbed, "No… They cannot die…"

She screamed, as Lolite cried out, "Yuki! We have to summon them!"

"NO! Lolite! Wait for me!"

Lolite called, "It's fine. We can go to the temple and pray to the deities."

Kyanna appeared and called out, "AA-HAH!"

Yukino cried out, "LOLITE!"

**STAB!  
><strong>Kyanna stabbed Lolite in the back, with her metal sword. She fell to the ground, as Yukino was in horror. She then saw the temple, but most of the Gemiloids were still injured in battle. Yukino sobbed, as she approached Lolite. She said, as she was coughing, "No… They were too smart for us…"

Yukino cried, "No… Don't die on me… I cannot lose you…"

Lolite smiled, and then whispered, "Yuki… Please… save… Gem City… I… I…"

She spoke in her final words, "I… love… you…"

She let out a final breath, as Yukino was in tears, with her eyes rolling down her face. She then wept, "Haruka… No, Lolite… I can avenge you…"

She screamed, as she was heartbroken, "I WANT THIS WORLD PROTECTED!"

Her echoes screamed, as twelve colorful rays appeared from the ground, as Nikki gasped, "What is that?"

Audrey was shocked, "Sacre bleu?!"

Jessie moaned, "Oh…"

From out of the grounds and the skies, twelve gigantic beings appeared, showing themselves to the Hunie Bucs. Lord Hyacinth was in a bright orange tunic with short blonde hair, Lady Amethyst was in a dark purple tunic and skirt, with long black hair, Lord Jasper was in a tan tunic with brown hair, Lady Sapphire was in a blue tunic with yellow hair, done in braids, Lord Agate was in a chrome armor with spiky red hair, Lord Chalcedony was in a yellow tunic with flowing pink hair, Lord Carnelian was in a beige tunic with green hair, Lord Sardonyx was in a black tunic with stars on it, Lord Chrysolite was in a gray tunic with a ponytail, Lady Aquamarine was in an aqua blue skirt and top with flowing green hair, Lord Topaz has white hair in a white tunic, and Lady Almandine was dressed in a white tunic and short red hair, resembling Yukino. They appeared, as they fired their elemental powers at the Hunie Bucs. As they dodged and fended off the powerful attacks from the 12 Gem Deities, Yukino watched on in shock, as she was in joy. She whispered, "The 12 Others of the Gems… They… How?"

As the Lords and Ladies fired their shots, the scene faded to white. Yukino screamed, as she vanished in the white light.

"HARUKAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>The light cleared, as Yukino saw the ruins of Gem City. She then read the book and it said:<br>"_As the smoke cleared, the city was in ruins. The Twelve Others of the Gems succeeded in defeating the evil Hunie Bucs, but at what cost? The Hunies were ultimately killed in battle, as a divine punishment from the gods, Diamond and Pearl, who summoned them, out of a cry for help. As the powers faded from every Gemiloid, the gods Diamond and Pearl used the last of their power and dissipated everyone that was killed, caused by the Hunie Bucs. They were scattered across the world, turning them into stars, all over the galaxy. The Twelve Others disappeared from the city, spreading around the universe, protecting a possible upcoming invasion. Both the Gemiloids and the Hunie Bucs were never heard from, again. But some say that the Precious Stones would bring those that died back…"_

Yukino whispered, as she prayed, "Oh… Lolite… Why did you die?"

She dropped to her knees, as the two gods appeared. Diamond, a goddess who resembles Queen Michi of Plastic Kingdom, only in a shiny diamond-colored dress and tiara, and Pearl, a god who resembles Souichiro Arima, only in a white pearl shirt and pants with shiny white hair, appeared from in front of Yukino. Diamond whispered in echoes, "Do not be sad. Those who have died in battle… would return to life…"

Pearl whispered in echoes, "Those have died… have been reborn… for the greater good…"

Diamond responded, "Almandine… Please mourn for the fallen Lolite… but protect the one called Haruka…"

Pearl added, "Haruka holds the blood of our precious and rare Lolite. She is the last of the ones who possess the _Precious Stone _of _Herbal Zester_."

They spoke together, "Protect her… at all costs… We… have… spoken…"

After that, they have faded away. Yukino continued to weep, as Lolite's smile was shown. She spoke, "Yuki… Yuki… Yuki…"

* * *

><p>A girl nudged her, as Yukino was out cold, still. She called to her, "Yuki… Yuki… Wake up!"<p>

Yukino opened her eyes and saw May. She then asked, "Lolite…"

May asked, "Are you okay, Yuki? I was worried about you…"

Yukino whispered, "Lolite? Is that you?"

May said, "Uh, who's Lolite? Yuki, you're being ridiculous… Although, that name was familiar."

She asked, "Uh, one thing, Yuki…"

She pointed at Diane, as she was wrestling the May Clone, as she asked her, "Yuki, why is there a double of me, fighting a hot girl with big boobs?"

This May was the _real _May. Yukino looked and gasped, "Wait a-. You mean… You're… and she's…"

May said, "It's fine. I hid behind the trees, so I won't get caught. But I know that it was not me, since she's a-."

Yukino said, as she was stunned, "Look, Haruka, why don't you hold that thought… and let me say something in a rebuttal."

She then croaked and fainted, with her head feeling light blue. May nudged and shook her, as she cried, "Yuki? YUKI!"

She growled, looking at the imposter May _and _Diane. She seethed, "You little brat… You hurt Yuki… Now, you'll pay…"

She marched off, as she headed to the battle. Diane had the May Clone on the ropes, grabbing her neck, about to snap it. She stopped and saw May, walking towards them. Diane gasped, as she was shocked by the real May's presence. Diane whispered, "_Dios mio… _Another _cucaracha?_"

She yelled at the May Clone, "IMPOSTER!"

The girls gasped, likewise Percival and Eri, who saw the whole thing. He gasped, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAA?"

Eri beeped, in complete stun, "_Two _Harukas?"

At the back way, Kazuto called to Yagi, "Uh, Yagi… Are you coming?"

Yagi ran to him and asked, "Here I am!"

She stopped, as Kazuto said, "LOOK!"

Yagi gasped, as she saw May, calling out to the May Copycat. She cried out, "Holy performance artist, performing _A Maiden for Hire on Her Night Out, Winding a Grandfather Clock, with Her Left Hand_!"

Kazuto gasped, "I KNOW! _Two _Harukas?!"

May glared at her evil twin, as Diane stepped back, as she growled, "You cannot be serious… _The Chosen One_… times two? Which one of you is Haruka?"

Both Mays shouted, "I AM!"

Diane sighed, "Okay… Which one of you is the imposter?"

Both Mays shouted, pointing at each other, "SHE IS!"

May shouted, "FAKER! How dare you use my DNA, only to clone a copy of me?"

Diane gasped, "A clone?"

May Copycat yelled, "Brat! You're the clone! I'm the real Haruka!"

May cried, "_I'M _HARUKA!"

The clone shrieked, "I AM!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

**"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Diane hollered, as she punched the ground, causing a huge crater, in the shape of her fist, "ENOUGH!"

She yelled, "I don't care which one you are! I have orders to take you to our boss. Come quietly, or you will suffer the fate of the Hunie Prism!"

May gasped, "Huh?"

She glowed in a blackish aura, trimmed with ocean blue. May then tittered, as she said, "Uh… … …On second thought… Take _her_. She's Haruka."

May Copycat shouted, "HEY! I'm not the real Haruka! She's the real Haruka!"

May yelled, "You… You'll pay for this!"

They grabbed each other, grappling into different stances, as May shouted, "I'm Haruka!"

The May Copycat shouted, "Screw you!"

May yelled back, "Screw you, too!"

She cringed, "I cannot believe I said that…"

She punched her clone and shouted, "You carbon copy! You won't take Yuki away from me!"

The clone kicked her in the stomach and shouted, "You carbon copy! Yuki's my friend!"

May socked her clone's face and yelled, "STOP COPYING ME!"

The evil twin socked back, hitting her chin, "YOU MAKE ME, PHONY!"

May delivered a knee to the clone's face and cried, "_YOU _MAKE ME, YOU FREAKIN' DUPLICATE!"

They continued to brawl, as Percival said, "Odd… They are so alike…"

Eri beeped, "I… I do not know which is which…"

She shook, as Percival said, "Sorry I doubted you. But this means that one of those girls _is _Haruka. But which one is the faker?"

Eri moaned, as she beeped, "I… cannot… remem-. _Error… System malfunction… System malfunction… Double Vision does not compute… Error…_"

She continued to malfunction, as Kazuto and Yagi were stunned. He asked her, "So, Yagi, should we assist?"

Yagi said, "How can we? We don't know which one is which! If I shoot at one of the Harukas, then I may be killing the real one!"

Kazuto replied, "Oh… Then, never mind. I thought it was a good idea."

Yagi said, "Also, keep an eye on Diane of the _Hunie Prism_. She may take the real one… if she gets wise."

As the Harukas continued to brawl, exchanging punches and kicks, Yukino, out cold, was still traumatized by the sudden shock of seeing two Mays. She whispered, "I cannot tell which… which… is Lolite… Help me…"

Still stunned and immobilized in both shock and pain, Yukino passed out, as she stopped breathing. She was still in pain, after Diane struck her with a powerful strike. But will she live?

All the while, Mal, in the shadows, watched on, completely in confusion.

* * *

><p>(Mal was in the confessional)<p>

(Mal): Wait a minute… _Two _Harukas? How could she have-?

(Mal gasps)

(Mal): MIKE! I knew it! He's trying to trick me, again! Or… it could be that little girl's friend that is tricking me. Whatever… Once the fight is over, and with the imposter Haruka is gone, I go in and steal the powers within that kid… And when I do…

(Mal holds his fist up, about to strike)

(Mal): I'm coming for you… _Mike!_

**SMASH!  
><strong>(Mal _literally_ destroys the 4th wall)

(Scene goes static)

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p>At the Gilded Lily, while Hikari Copycat and Leyda Rosebure were staring down, upstairs, Sora finished Mimi's antivirus scan. Mimi opened her eyes and beeped in a robotic voice, "<em>Mimi Love Wife, fully operational… no threats detected…<br>Next episode… "Rise of the Copycats (Part 3)"… "ONE Haruka, ONE Gem"…  
>One… One… One… One… One…<br>On-n-n-n-n-n-nnnne…_"

She powered down, as her motors whirred. Sora asked, "Mimi? Mimi?"

She asked the 4th wall, "Wait… What did she mean _"Next Episode_"?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Ropponmatsu 1 is in a chibi-cutout form)

(Ropponmatsu 1): Good day to you, fellow gynoid, and also the viewers of the fan fiction world. I shall explain. In the next episode, the battle between the Harukas and the Hikaris will now begin. The Hikari Clone battles Leyda Rosebure, while Haruka, her evil clone, and Diane Karolyn continue their onslaught. With ten chapters to go, who will win this showdown between good and evil? That is what we will find out.  
>Next time, Chapter 147 – <em>"Rise of the Copycats (Part 3) – ONE Haruka, ONE Gem<em>".  
><em>Shutting down… to preserve energy…<em>

(Ropponmatsu 1's eyes went black, as her motors turned off)


	169. Rise of the Copycats (Part 3)

At The Gilded Lily, the Dawn Copycat began fighting the evil Leyda Rosebure. She tackled down Leyda, as she was punching her in the face. However, Leyda's powers were stronger than a copycat clone of a girl with her master's powers. As they were fighting, the _real _Dawn appeared, as she suddenly felt a chill in her spine.

"I sense evil… and… and Aya!" She thought, "I cannot feel her presence, anymore."

She said, "I blame the clone _and _that woman. I better go see her. But first, you Hikari Clone."

She waited, as Dawn Copycat continued to pummel at Leyda, as she grabbed her wrist, twisting it around. Leyda tossed her down and glowed in a velvet red aura. She kicked down the clone, as she barked, "Now, _mon frère, _I'm sending you to the _whore_ scrap heap! You think for _one_ second that you can defeat me?"

Dawn appeared and called out, "NO! But I can!"

She fired a bright white fireball at Leyda, as she was taking the shot. She said, "Of course, I think you could, friend of Haruka…"

Dawn barked, "I'll deal with you, later, once I finish off this imposter!"

Leyda gasped, as she saw two Hikaris. Dawn Copycat groaned, as she got up, "You… How did _you _come back? You're dead!"

Dawn said, "Look, I wish I could tell you, but I have no time!"

Leyda then noticed that her legs are stiff. She cried, "_Non! _What are you doing?"

Dawn spoke in tongue, as the Dawn Copycat gasped, "A witch? You mean I'm the DNA of a spell caster?"

Leyda was slowly freezing, as she screamed in horror, "NON! Why… I can't feel my legs… I'm… feeling… stiff…"

Dawn said, "It's only a spell to _you_. No need to worry. Once I destroy my duplicate, _I'll _handle _you, _next. Never underestimate the power of the Dark Arts."

Leyda cried out, as she was turning into stone. She then shrieked in terror, until her screams stopped, leaving her as a stone statue. Dawn said, "That'll keep her busy, for the moment. I lied about turning her back. In her powers, she can break free from her stone imprisonment."

Dawn Copycat jeered, "Nice trick, bitch. Where did you learn to control that power, Saki Hanajima?"

Dawn growled, "Just because you are a copy of me, it doesn't mean you have my memories."

Dawn Clone said, "Hello? I _am _you! And besides, you never told me that you were a sorceress."

Dawn shouted, "Necromancer was already taken! …and intolerable… and even blasphemous. But still, it's not enough to beat me! You don't have Hanajima's skills and powers. I am the _Master _of the _Dark Arts_!"

Dawn Copycat raised her arms out and cackled, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAH! _Not anymore~!_ WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The clone glowed in a hellish red aura, as she sneered, "You think I'm stupid? My master not only siphoned your looks, hair, and even body structure, he also took your DNA, including your powers. Thanks for telling me about the dark powers you have."

She was surrounded by a dark aura, as her clothes transformed into a black blouse, skirt, gloves, and shoes. Her hair waved long and black, with dark electric waves all around. Dawn gasped in horror, "No… She's… She's even stronger than I am! Stronger!"

Dawn Copycat laughed, "Now, my dear Hikari… There can be only one…"

Dawn glowed in a black aura, as she cried, "Nice… But let's see if you can hold your own, against the Master of Hanajima's Dark Arts? There are powers that I control that you can't! Fast… and UNSEEABLE!"

She fired a huge flamethrower attack, but the Dawn Clone evaded the attack. Dawn gasped, "IT CAN'T BE! SHE AVOIDED IT?"

Dawn Copycat said that she has the ESP Perk within her, as she cackled, "I can see _all _of your every move."

Dawn growled, "DAMN! This girl has the _Congregated Control? _I only have ESP Perk _and _Flare Cell. Did she copy my moves?"

The copycat raised her arms and produced a huge fiery sphere. She said, "What do you think, pawn?"

She fired at Dawn, as she avoided the attack. She cried, "She's a maniac! And she's supposed to be me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 147<br>Rise of the Copycats (Part 3)  
>ONE Haruka, ONE Gem<em>**

* * *

><p>As the fighting progressed on, Sora looked out the window, as she saw Hikari and her double, battling each other. She gasped, "This does not compute! I mean, this is nuts! Why is Haruka's buddy fighting herself?"<p>

Mimi rebooted and woke up. She sat up, as she noticed Sora, looking outside. She got up and asked, "Say, Sora… Do you have a moment?"

Sora turned to Mimi and said, "Oh, hey! I see you're all better."

Mimi sobbed, "But Sora, I have something to tell you about Ley-."

Sora said, "Not now, Mimi. Right now, we got bigger problems. Look!"

Mimi gasped in horror, as she saw two Hikaris battle it out. The Dawn Clone yelled out, "KNEEL BEFORE THE RISE OF OUR RACE, NECROMANCER!"

She fired a dark pulse, but Dawn blocked it with a demonic slash. She roared, "Shove it up your carburetor, you ugly mockup me!"

Mimi asked, "Hikari… and Hikari?! I… Why do they have such evil powers?"

She then gasped, seeing the stone statue of Leyda Rosebure. She screamed, "It's… It's… IT'S HER!"

Sora looked outside, as Mimi pointed at the statue. She said, "Well, I'll be… Mimi, it's just a statue!"

Mimi barked, "Oh? Why isn't it at a park? And where's its pedestal? I think it has to be those two that did it to her!"

She smiled, "Even if they die, I don't care. Leyda was a thorn to my side, anyway."

Sora asked, "Mimi, I know I want to stop this, but this has gone on, long enough."

She ordered her to sit down, as she shut the window and the blinds. She replied, "In any case, you can tell me about her, before they decided to have pigeons shit on her. Please… Tell me…"

Mimi pouted, as she said, "If I tell you, I'd doomed you."

Sora said, "It's okay, Mimi. Nothing will happen."

She thought, "And moreover, that girl who came by, fixed her, and we'll have no problem, now."

Mimi explained her story, as she added that her memories were recovering. Leyda Rosebure was an evil woman that threatened to kill Tai, her husband, if she blabbed about the _Hunie Prism_. Of course, they erased most of her memories, but reinstalled her personality. After they left, Mimi went into obscurity and hid from the world, long after she said goodbye to Tai. However, she was packed away to the AROS Love Wife factory. She was dubbed highly workable and fully operational that they planned on using her for the upgraded line. After taking her schematics, they deactivated her and threw her out, in the garbage. Days later, Mimi woke up, appearing in a junkyard, covered in trash. She was still workable, as she was heading home, hopefully to return to see Tai again. But when she returned home, which was a huge apartment building, she found that Tai had left, already. She then found a note that says that Tai is leaving Mimi, after being gone for weeks. Mimi was heartbroken that she started to cry, which she didn't. She found the same red ribbon that Leyda wore, back then. She was saddened that they took him, she broken down and was malfunctioning. Long after that, the technicians rebuilt her, making her an upgraded model, but lost the memories of her husband, who left her. She only remembered that she loved him. And that was when she decided to see Sora, as a way of helping her.

Sora asked, "No… Tai left you, because of her?"

She growled, "Stupid Tai! She's a homewrecker!"

Mimi wailed, "She's not!"

She wept, as she placed her hands on her face, "I love him… I want him, so much… but that girl took him AWAY FROM ME-EE-EE-EE!"

She wailed and cried, as Sora comforted her. Sora whispered, "It's okay… You could've told me so, earlier… but you were badly damaged. Luckily, they fixed you, and you can tell me what you know. This Leyda Rosebure… is she the statue, right outside?"

"Yes. But she was red, instead of granite gray."

"I see… Maybe I should see more, in seclusion. We don't want her to know about you _or _me."

"Okay… How do we do that?"

Sora held Mimi's head and screwed it off. Mimi started to beep in sounds, as Sora said, "Sorry… But it's the only way."

She placed Mimi's head onto the window, facing Leyda, down below. Sora figured that Mimi wants to see Leyda, in person. Sora then connected Mimi's headless body to an HDMI TV. She then replied, "Okay, Mimi. Activate your viewing lenses."

Mimi beeped and her eyes went green. She locked-on to Leyda, as Sora said, "It's a good thing we'll have it recorded, soon enough."

**XXXXX**

Both Mays, meanwhile, continued to brawl, with the Copycat May still holding her own, beating up the real May. Percival and Eri, along with Kazuto and Yagi, were watching the brawl, in different areas. Diane was sitting on the bench, as she waited for the fight to end. Mal, hiding in the shadows, giggled evilly, as he said that one of the puppets will be cut down. And Yukino, however, was still unconscious, not breathing, and was stiff; mostly for the attack that Diane made on her. Diane grew bored, as she said, "You know what? I'm done with you _putos_. _Mis amigas, _if one of you is really Haruka, then protect her…"

She turned to an unconscious Yukino, and then grabbed her body, "Now, if you care for this girl, you are the _real _Haruka! But you have to think fast, because I plan on taking her!"

May shouted, "What do you want?"

May Copycat shouted, "Leave Yuki alone!"

May cried, "What she said! What did I ever do to you?"

Diane said, "Isn't it obvious? The _Precious Stone…_"

Percival thought, "The what?"

Kazuto asked, "What stone?"

Mal smirked, "Oh, yeah…"

Diane seethed, as she held Yukino over her shoulder, "Yes, the _Herbal Zester_. Do you have that power, Haruka? Our boss wants you to surrender to us, bitchola! You see, our boss wants to heal us, in our beauty and power. However, six of my girls have been dealt with, leaving me _and _Leyda. If you don't cooperate, we're just taking your friend away, never to be seen again. And with that said, _Surrender peacefully… or DIE!_"

May cringed, as the Copycat whispered, "Listen, Haruka… You and I are one in the same…"

_From this moment on, May and her double are May 1 and May 2._

May 1 asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

May 2 said, "Easy. We both care for Yuki, right?"

"Right."

"So, what say we work together and stop her?"

"I like your style… Let's do it! After all, two Harukas are better than one."

"Not always."

Diane laughed, as the Mays confront her. Diane laughed, as she snickered, "You two want to fight me? I grow bored of you two. With that said, say goodbye to Yukino, you losers!"

Yagi shouted, as she aimed her gun at Diane, "FREEZE, SCUMBAG!"

Percival called out, aiming his gun at Diane, "STAHP RIGHT THERE!"

Yagi asked, "Huh? Agent Percival?"

Percival asked, "Agent Yagi? Long time, no see…"

Kazuto said, "What luck, meeting with the guys we know."

Diane halted, as she growled, "You stupid _idiotas_! You ruined my grand escape!"

Percival called out, "What is this _Herbal Zester_?"

Yagi asked, "And why do you want Haruka, all for your evil greed?"

He asked Yagi, "She was gonna WHAT?"

Diane cackled, as she tossed Yukino to the ground, "You want to know? Fine. You see… Our boss wants to experience the powers of your _Congregated Control_. However, the young one possess the most powerful Congregated Control that no one ever controls… and that is the _Herbal Zester_. And when we have it, we'll have owned all 13 of the _Congregated Controls, _as we'll make the alternate worlds, as it is… as our own, since our plan is _World Domination!_"

Percival cried, "So, you mean to tell me that you wanted the girl's powers, because it's mysterious?"

Yagi shouted, "And you're saying that you wanted to take over the worlds, as your own personal sex fields?"

Diane said, "I wouldn't say _Sex Fields_. I'd say _Personal Honey Pot_, for us sexy girls. I got huge breasts that can't even milk a cow, and they're hot and firm."

Percival barked, "My wife has better jugs than that, pervert!"

Kazuto smirked, "Plus, you said it wrong."

Diane barked, "But you wanted to stop us, with your destructive powers… Jamie was killed by Mech-Asahi, Tiffaney and Bella got ousted by the _Freak of the North Star_, Annika and Inaba were decapitated by an android, who is also the Queen of Koopas, and Yuko was reduced to _nothing_, by a blinding ray of light!"

Kazuto gasped, "Am I hearing things? The Narue Android helped out? Wake me up, I must be dreaming!"

Yagi snuffed, "Shut up, buckethead."

She asked, "There were _eight _disturbances, and we eliminated six! Why, all of a sudden, tell us now, after we exterminated your allies?"

Diane sneered, "Kyu only wanted to own your friend, here… only to tell you her TRUE mission. You see, she and I, and our friends, go _way back _to millennia, as we were intergalactic space pirates!"

Percival asked, "Space pirates?"

Diane cackled, as she revealed her name, "You can call me… _Kyanna del Rio_."

They all gasped, as the Mays were confused. May 1 asked, "Space pirates?"

May 2 asked, "Intergalactic?"

Percival asked, "Wait… What's your story? Who is Kyu?"

Kazuto added, "Yeah, and why, all of sudden, switched your name?"

Kyanna smiled and said, "A – We are intergalactic space pirates, forced to take super powers for my leader, Kyu. B – Kyu is our leader, who is over 400 years old, like us, who are immortal in our girth and bodies. We are forever young, meaning we never age, but we still live a normal healthy mortal life, like you humans. And C – it's mostly an anagram."

Kazuto said, "Ah, I see."

Percival barked, "So! You eight are really differently named aliens, aging at 400 years old, and remained to look like in you mid-20s?"

Kyanna giggled, "Yes."

Percival was impressed, "Interesting. How do you cover wrinkles?"

Kyanna said, "Clock Town Blue Potion."

She then prepared to fight, "And now, if you value your lives, fight me, in Mortal Kombat!"

She flexed, as the Mays went to Yukino's body. Kyanna then called to them, "Oh, no, no, no, no!"

She delivered a huge right hook to both Mays, knocking them down. They were severely hurt, as Kyanna went to Yukino. She said, "We want Haruka, but we'll take _her_, first."

Percival removed his jacket and called out, "Wrong!"

He posed in a Muay Thai stance, as he said, "I accept your challenge! Face me, Percival Gaynes of _Feral Beauty_! FBI! And you're going down! Dead, but not alive!"

Kyanna charged at him, as Percival blocked her attacks. Yagi whispered, "Iizuka, now's our chance. Get Miyazawa and take her to AAW HQ."

Kazuto said, as he was on the radio, calling HQ, "Yeah, get this, Farra! Your husband is fighting Kyanna del Rio, who was Diane Karolyn, and she's 400-years young!"

Farra asked, via radio, "Is she related to _Alberto del Rio_?"

Yagi snatched his radio and barked, "Give me that!"

Yagi called to Farra, "Stevens, bring Agent Cooke with you to the Broken Shades."

Farra huffed, "Uh, that's the thing… He was a bit worried that Agent Sakurai was heading to the Gilded Lily, where you were. Another _Hunie Prism _girl… uh, Leyda Rosebure, I think."

Yagi said, "Hold on."

She called to Kyanna, as she was clashing with Percival, "Hey, del Rio! What's Leyda Rosebure's real name?"

Kyanna asked, "Audrey Belrose! Why?"

She socked at Percival, as Yagi said, "Oh, no reason. She _is _the remaining Hunie Prism member, aside from you."

She said to Farra, "Rosebure is Audrey Belrose. Don't ask; explain later; get here, now!"

Kyanna continued to fight at Percival, as she clasped his arm with an armlock. Percival broke free, as he landed a knee to her face, as he grabbed her in a sleeper hold. Kyanna tried to break out, but she kicked him in the knees. As Percival clutched tightly, Kyanna flipped forward and broke out of the sleeper hold.

Yagi and Kazuto grabbed Yukino, while Kyanna was distracted. They dragged her to where the Harukas are, as May 1 was waking up. May 2 was still unconscious, as Kazuto asked, "So… Which one has the Zester whatever?"

Yagi said, "Only one way to find out. We better wake them up and asked them both."

May 1 moaned, as she was sitting up. She moaned, "Man… What happened?"

May 2 sat up and asked, "Did we die?"

Yagi said, "No time. I need to know which of you has the Herbal Zester."

May 1 asked, "Herbal Zester?"

May 2 asked, "Herbal?"

Kazuto said, "Yeah. So we can wake up Miyazawa _and _stop the Hunie Prism."

Yagi remarked, "And _Kyu_."

May 2 sobbed, "Yuki?"

May 1 approached her, as she felt her pulse. She cringed, as she was sad, "Yuki… She's not breathing…"

May 2 felt her pulse and said, "No… She's alive, but her breathing stopped. She cannot die…"

May 1 replied, as she was crying, "YUKI WAS MY FRIEND!"

May 2 wailed, "YUKI WAS MY FRIEND!"

They both bawled, "WAAAAAH!"

Kazuto was annoyed, as he shouted, "Suck it up, you test-tube babies! One of you has to have the _Herbal Zester_!"

Yagi asked, "Any idea how you came to pass?"

May 1 said, "Let's see… Hikari and I went to Rosemary City to visit Copycat House, which was a place where-."

May 2 said, "It was a place that had a girl that can mimic people _and _Pokémon."

May 1 added, "But all I remembered was… that I saw a needle and freaked out."

May 2 replied, "So, I fainted… and the next thing I knew…"

May 1 said, "I was in a dumpster with Hikari, and she told me that…"

"We're lifeless corpses, paralyzed by a serum, as she said."

"And that was when we came back here…"

"To warn my friends…"

They both shouted, "ABOUT DUPLICA!"

Yagi asked, "Duplica? Interesting…"

Kazuto asked, "Lemme guess, not understanding a damn clue is a way of lying?"

Yagi nodded, "Bingo. They both have the same story. But how can we tell which one was which?"

Kazuto asked, "Question #1 – who are we?"

May 1 answered, "Some agents in Silesia-Prussia?"

May 2 replied, "Two civil servants."

Yagi said, "They're both wrong, little buddy. Lemme try one."

She asked, "What is your favorite food?"

May 1 smiled, "I can eat anything, as long as it's edible."

May 2 smiled, "I have me an endless stomach."

Yagi huffed, "I meant _favorite _food."

Both Mays responded, "Ramen."

Yagi said, "This is going to be a _long _day."

**XXXXX**

At the Gilded Lily in Strawberry, Asahi Sakurai arrived, seeing the dual Dawns. She called out, "HEY! STOP THIS!"

Dawn Copycat landed a severe kick to her chest, as she sparked a huge electric blast at Dawn. She screamed, as Dawn was succumbing to the attack. Dawn Copycat barked, "When will you learn, fool? I am always stronger than you, kid."

Asahi shouted, as she charged at Dawn Copycat, "NO!"

Dawn moaned, as she saw her, "Miss Sakurai?"

She tackled her down, as Asahi grabbed her by the shoulders, restraining her. The Dawn Copycat laughed, as she said, "Is that all?"

Asahi said, "Apparently, yes… I'm not in a violent mood, today."

Dawn Copycat held her hand out and fired a shot at her, snickering, "Well, ain't that TOO BAD!"

**BLAST!  
><strong>Asahi was blasted with a dark wave, tossing her into the wall, with her clothes tattered. She collapsed onto the pavement, as Dawn shrieked, "NOOOOO!"

She tried to get up, as Dawn Copycat glowed in her demonic red eyes, as she was holding her powers on Dawn's body. As the clone was pinning down Hikari, she started to smoke from her body. She gasped, "Huh? What the-?"

Dawn asked, "What is wrong?"

Dawn Copycat stopped her attack and held herself. She moaned, "My body… It's… It's not responding to my… No, my… body is… malfunctioning…"

Dawn stood up, gingerly, and said, "I know why. Congregated Control must be control of those, with a pure heart of goodness inside. You, Dawn Clone, are a copy of me. You have my DNA, powers, and my beauty… but you do not have a heart. You're flawed, Hikari-Bot! Cleanse yourself from evil, if you want to control the powers!"

Dawn Copycat cried, as her skin was ripping, "No… _Error! _Master Luke told me to become her! It's not true!"

Dawn glowed in a blackish aura, as she prepared to fire, "No need to worry. You can still be me… in spirit. DIE!"

She fired a huge black ray from her hands and destroyed her evil twin, into smoldering ashes. She screamed, as she was fading away. Dawn gasped for air, as she whispered, "Duplica… How could you? How… could… … … …you?"

She collapsed, as she was out cold and out of power. She remained motionless, as she was tired and in fatigue. Asahi, however, woke up, moaning in pain, as she turned to her. She cried, "DAWN!"

She ran to her and held her body. She gasped, "Oh, no… Hikari? Oh, no! NO! Wake up!"

She shook her, as Dawn was opening her eyes. She whispered, "Miss Sakurai…"

Asahi was in tears, as she giggled, "Oh, good. You're alive."

Dawn said, "For the moment… There's still the matter of… Leyda Rosebure… who was frozen in stone."

Asahi smiled, "You froze the disturbance?"

She saw the frozen body of Audrey Belrose, as she said, "Wow. You can do that?"

Dawn said, "Yes, but temporarily. That way we can destroy her, after I ousted my clone."

Asahi said, as she was preparing, "Well, let's do it, now. She's defenseless. I mean, this is too easy. And I didn't even transform into Mech-Asahi, this time, thanks to you."

Dawn responded, "Mostly because _I _gave you the _Bracelet of Gigantor_. But, you're right. She _is _defenseless."

Suddenly, the statue of Audrey started to crack, as her laughs were echoing. She spoke in the echoes, "You cannot petrify the wonders of beauty… especially a space pirate."

Dawn asked, "SPACE PIRATE?!"

**SMASH! CRUMBLE!  
><strong>Audrey's stone body was reduced to pieces, as her body was reformed into a shining gleam in her skin, with her velvet red dress on. She then snickered, "Oh, _oui_. We have come back to take your friend, the one called _Haruka_, and her powers of the _Herbal Zester_."

Dawn gasped, "Herbal Zester?!"

Asahi asked, "Herbal? Is that like healing herbs?"

Dawn whispered, "Remember when Haruka revitalized you, when you were uncontrollable? _That _was her hidden power… but I never knew it had a name."

Audrey giggled, as she said, "I am Audrey Belrose, the key player to the _Hunie Prism_. We are also called, back then, _Hunie Bucs_."

She fired a red fireball at the girls. They got struck by the blast, as they both fell. She said, "You're very weak, are you? Poor things… No, disregard that remark. Those two are bad whores."

Dawn and Asahi were out cold, as Audrey approached Dawn, as she stepped on her spine. Dawn moaned in pain, as Audrey cackled, "Yes… Those who helped Haruka, dies. And you, my dear, you're the strongest out of them. Once I kill you, your gynoid whore friend is next… the one who was Mech-Asahi, who killed Jessie and Tiffany Faye!"

Her eyes turned demonic, as she let out an evil smile, while crushing her back with her right foot, "And then there was Steven Cooke, the one who killed Tiffany and Lola… Yes, _Steven of Ze South Star_, _oui_? He will pay, likewise _you_… and your miscreant friends. Any last words, Hikari?"

Dawn moaned, "You cannot kill me… Haruka will be saved… She is the Chosen One… You cannot stop destiny."

Audrey growled, as she looked down, "What makes you think you can beat me? My _Unbridled Zen _is powerful enough to stop _you_! And moreover, I don't plan on destroying you, later. I do it, for the now. Now, as in, where Haruka is. Now, before you die, crushing your fucking spine, tell me… Where is she?"

Dawn sobbed, "Never…"

Audrey continued to crush her spinal area, as Mimi was shocked, viewing the action from above. Sora gasped, "Audrey Belrose? Wait a minute… Leyda Rosebure isn't real…"

Mimi cried out, "OF COURSE! It's an alias!"

She sobbed, as her head was rocking, "Sora! What'll we do? Fighting her is not in our programming!"

Sora said, "Wait… This girl, the one in tattered clothing… She's a fembot, too."

_Moron. She's a human, who turns into a giant robot._

Sora added, "Mimi, you stay here… I'll go down and get her."

She rushed out of her room, as Mimi called out, "HEY! Aren't you going to reattach me?"

**XXXXX**

Outside Strawberry, Sora ran to Asahi, as she was badly hurt. Audrey was too busy with Dawn, as she was stomping on her. Dawn was bleeding from the mouth, as Audrey shouted, "TALK!"

Sora picked her up and shushed her, "Shhh…"

They went upstairs, as Audrey kicked her in the chest. Dawn rolled to the ground, as she turned to Asahi.

"Well, she's no help. Perhaps Haruka is of _that _girl, Miss Asahi Sakur-."

She looked around and saw Asahi was gone. She seethed and roared, "ARGH! _MON DIEU!_ SHE ESCAPED!"

She turned to a prone Dawn and yelled, "Just lie down and die! I'll be right back!"

She ran off, heading down the street, looking for Asahi. Inside, Sora was holding onto Asahi, as she was moaning in pain. Sora said, "It's okay, fellow robot… We got you under control."

Asahi moaned, as she was holding her waist, "Hikari…"

"Huh?"

"Get… Hikari…"

Sora placed her on the stairs, as Sora ran back outside. She picked up an injured Hikari, as she said, "Hang in there, kid. Haruka's friend… Please don't die."

Dawn coughed, "Sora?"

They went inside, as Audrey continued to run off, around Strawberry. She was halted by a radio signal. It was from Kyanna. She said to come to the Broken Shades, right away. She found Haruka. Audrey snapped, "Don't you think I know that? We talked about this, many times! I know, I know! I'm done here, anyway! I had _one _pest exterminated."

She dashed away, leaving Strawberry.

Inside the Gilded Lily, Mimi, with her head back on, treated Dawn, by bandaging her up in white bandages, covering Audrey's lethal attacks. Sora started to undress Asahi, removing her tattered shirt and bra, revealing her bare skin and chest, and the occasional bruises and scars. Sora thought, as she saw her scars, "A human being? But Audrey, assuming she _is _Audrey, said that she's a robot…"

She covered her in a blanket, as she whispered, "Hang in there, Miss Sakurai. I'll tend to you, shortly."

Asahi grabbed Sora's hand and whispered, "Thank you. She was… too strong… for me…"

Sora said, "Shh… don't speak. You have me, now. By the way, remind me to ask you, once you're healed."

Asahi asked, "How is Hikari?"

Sora showed her, as she stated that Dawn is being tended to, by her friend, who has learned much about curing people of their injuries.

Mimi said, "Hey, Joe was a doll, but we never got around to marriage. I learned so much from him, back then, before I was a robot."

Asahi asked, "You're both robots?"

Sora said, "Yes. We're actually Love Wives. We happen to know your friend, Haruka."

Mimi snuffed, "Not me. I only know of her, when I arrived."

Sora glared, "That reminds me… You have to leave and go find Tai, since Leyda Rosebure, no, Audrey Belrose is gone."

Asahi said, as she was holding on, "No… She must be stopped. She won't rest until Haruka is taken."

Sora asked, "Tell us. Why are they taking her, just because she's small and helpless?"

Dawn woke up and said, "She's the one… I'm sorry, ladies. But you have to keep this a secret… The chosen one is sacred… and she must protect the worlds, as it is… Once she heals all the worlds, then, and only then, our worlds will live in peace. And then-."

She gasped, as she noticed the face of Mal. She shrieked, as she held her head.

"ASAHI! HELP ME!" She cried.

Asahi shouted, "HIKARI! WHAT IS WRONG?"

Dawn collapsed, as she fainted. She was out cold, as Mimi felt her pulse. She said, "It's all right. Dawn just had a relapse."

Asahi sat up, covering her bare upper body with her blanket, as she asked, "What was she freaked out about? Did Audrey Belrose return?"

Sora said, "I don't think so…"

Asahi thought, as she looked at Dawn, "Hikari… I hope you know what it is…"

She held her head and said nothing. She dropped her head and was saddened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Broken Shades, Percival was being lambasted by Kyanna's knees to the solar plexus, while he retaliated with a roundhouse kick. He roared, as his fists produced a massive cyclone. He socked her and shouted, "HERE! Take a taste of the CYCLONE UPPER!"<p>

Kyanna was plastered by his Cyclone Upper, stumbling to the ground. Percival landed a double stomp onto her chest, with her groaning in pain. Kyanna snarled, as she was in pain, "BASTARD!"

Her pulse of blue aura pushed him off, landing onto his car. He slammed onto the door, as he fell to the concrete, face first. Eri suddenly rebooted, as Percival was getting up. Eri asked, "Sir, why are you on the ground, in pain?"

Percival was on one knee and shouted, "Yeah, do me a favor and shut up, while I am in the zone?"

He got up and ran to Kyanna, striking a high knee to her chest. Kyanna giggled, "That tickles…"

She grabbed his shoulders and threw his into the bushes. Eri gasped, "Sir!"

Moments later, Yagi was annoyed that she kept asking May 1 & 2 questions, and ended up with the same answers. She said, "I don't know what else to do. Their favorite color is blue, they love Pokémon, they even had fond memories of their friends and families…"

Kazuto said, "And they even cry like a baby, together."

Yukino was moaning, as Yagi responded, "Listen, we need to find a lie for the Harukas, Iizuka. Otherwise, we'll have to shoot them both."

Yukino moaned, "Wait… Try _this_…"

Yagi gasped, "Miss Miyazawa?"

Both Mays asked, "Yuki?"

Yukino held her and said, "The book… I got this…"

May 1 asked, "Huh? That book?"

May 2 asked, "What book is this?"

Yukino gave Yagi the book, as she read Page 127. It read of Gem City, as Yagi read the whole article. She gasped, "Jumping emetics, overrun by Garbage Pail Kids, making nauseating caricatures! So, it all makes sense!"

Kazuto asked, "Whoa… Lolite? Her name was Lolite?"

May 2 asked, "Yuki, who's this Lolite?"

May 1 said, "Yeah, I asked her that. And well, that name sounded familiar."

May 2 replied, "No, seriously… Who's Lolite? Is she a friend of Yuki's?"

Yukino moaned, as she got up, holding her waist, "_That's _the real Haruka!"

May 2, the copycat May, shrieked, "OH, NO!"

Kazuto held his gun up and shouted, "Yeah, baby! Time to gun down some imposters!"

May then shouted, as she confronted her evil twin, "Allow _me_!"

May grabbed her twin, but by the shirt, as she started to glow. May Copycat cried, "NO! WAIT! I'm the REAL Haruka! The REAL HARUKA!"

Yukino shouted, "_My _Haruka would never say that, and even so, she'd know about herself, which is an enigma."

May Copycat pleaded, "But… But Aya-ppe trained me. Hikari-chan cared for me, as a friend, and you, Yuki… You were always there for me…"

Yukino smiled, as she was upset, "You… You're right… I didn't know that…"

May shouted, "Yuki! BAD!"

Yukino sarcastically said, "…except that you _never _say _that_ to me."

May Copycat cried, "Yuki! You're being a fool!"

Kazuto and Yagi pointed at the clone and said, "_She's_ the fake Haruka."

May engulfed herself into a bright white aura, as she shouted, "HERE! Take a taste of my glow, imposter!"

She shot at her double, as May Copycat cried out, "NOOOOO! MY MASTER, FORGIVE ME… COPYCATS FOREVER!"

She shrieked, as she was reduced to nothing. May then said, as she was feeling exhausted, "You know, for the record, I'd never make a final farewell, like that."

Yukino gagged and coughed, as she cringed, "You… You did it…"

May hugged Yukino and sobbed, "Yuki…"

She glowed in a white aura, as Kyanna stopped, looking at Haruka's shine of the _Herbal Zester_. Kyanna gasped, "_Madre mia… _It _is _her."

Percival gasped, "No way…"

May's glow went away, as Yukino was still out. May said that she is fully healed, but it may take time for her to wake up. Kazuto was amazed, as Yagi was confused. She said to May, "Haruka, how did you get this power?"

May said, as she was rather concerned, "I don't know… Aya told me about it and-."

**BLAST!  
><strong>May is struck with a velvet red fireball, as she was out. Audrey was the one who shot at her, as she went to Percival, still recovering from her fight with Kyanna. Audrey laughed, "_Bonjour_, fools. Haruka must be taken alive. You've had enough asking questions."

Kyanna said, "Let us dispose of these fools, including the guy from _Feral_."

Percival was grabbed by the neck, as Audrey laughed, "Yeah… whatever, whore… Three more dead bodies on the horizon. And with that, Haruka is ours."

"Excuse me? You should kill him, right now."

"Chillax, ho. He needs to talk, _then _we kill."

She glowed in a demonic red pulse, as Kyanna slammed Percival down, with a frightening ocean blue wave. Percival was out, as Audrey delivered the final blow. Kazuto and Yagi stepped in, but Kyanna blasted them both with a huge blue fireball. They both stumbled down, as Audrey placed her left heel on his chest, about to crush his heart.

"Ashes to ashes… dust to dust… We bury this joker… in the Earth's crust.  
>Be ye alive… no, be ye dead… We stab his heart, and thus he-."<p>

"EAGLE SCREECH!"

Audrey was blasted by a supersonic screech, as Kyanna gasped, "What the-?"

Audrey was on the ground, as she seethed, "WHO WAS THAT?"

Farra flew over the Hunie Girls, as she and Steven confronted the evil Hunies. Farra shouted, "Leave me husband alone!"

Steven laughed, as he flexed, "Another one for the Chosen One, eh?"

They dropped to the ground, on their feet, as May was trying to get up. Percival was still out, as Eri stepped in. She said, "Please, step away from the FBI agent, or suffer severe consequences."

Kyanna barked, "Like _we _listen to you."

Audrey got up and shouted, "You take the blonde skank… I'll take those two losers…"

She cracked her knuckles and smiled, "Works for me. I'll dispose this disposable blonde, and work my way up to _him_."

Steven asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you! You're a menace to society."

"Tell that to Jessie Faye and Lola Rembrite. That's right. We know everything know, since you speak in anagrams."

Farra slapped his head and said, "Idiot."

The two Gang members prepared to fight, as Audrey and Kyanna started to fight. Kyanna pointed out, "This is for ALL the Hunie Prism girls that died, during our world conquest scheme!"

Farra asked, "World conquest? And you want Haruka, all for your sick deeds?"

Percival moaned, "Don't you get it?"

He coughed, as he was getting up, "Their boss wants her power…"

**PUNT!  
><strong>Audrey kicked at his chin, knocking out Percival. Farra cried, "DARLING!"

He was out like a light, as Audrey smirked evilly, "He was getting on my nerves."

Farra was leaking tears from her eyes, as she was seething in anger, "You bitch… You hurt my husband…"

She growled, as her fiery aura began to spread, as Audrey gasped, "What the? The fire? The fire in her soul is literally growing stronger?"

Farra shouted in a high-pitched roar, as May was getting up. She then glowed in her white aura, as Farra dashed at Audrey, who was charging at her. They both charged a punch, as Audrey yelled, "DIE, YOU FIRESTARTER!"

Farra roared, as she was running to Audrey, like she was a flaming ball of fire. She lifted her left arm and landed a hard left hook to her chest.

**POW!  
><strong>Audrey stopped, as she was jabbed in the chest by Farra's flaming fire punch. Her fist went into her chest, puncturing a hole, inside her, just like Jamie, or Jessie, as she was called.

Steven gasped, "Holy shit!"

Audrey was bleeding, as she was croaking, "No… The… The _Flame Cell… _the powers of Lord Carnelian… of the earth and fire…"

She dropped to the ground, as Farra pulled her fist back.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She roared, as Audrey, bloodied and all, collapsed like a ragdoll.

She snarled, "And don't you _dare _hurt him, again, you clueless skank."

Kyanna trembled in fear, as she saw Audrey, on the ground, bleeding and dying. She stepped back, as she ran off. But she was halted by May, who was glaring at her. Kyanna gasped, "No… Get out of my way! Why should I bother talking to you, if you don't want to surrender?"

May clasped her huge chest and said, "Maybe _this _will give you my answer."

Kyanna blushed, as she giggled, "You're… You wouldn't…"

May glowed again, as Kyanna shrieked, "SHE _IS!_"

Her body was engulfed in a bright white light, as Kyanna was shrieking in horror. May screamed in anguish, as Kyanna's body was disintegrating, while the others watched on. Audrey coughed, as she was immovable, "Kya… nna…"

The light faded, as Kyanna del Rio was gone. May dropped to her knees and panted. Farra gasped, "Unbelievable."

May approached Percival, as she said, "Move."

Farra stepped back, as May healed Percival. His body was regenerated, as May's powers rejuvenated him. Farra hugged him, as she was crying, "OH, PERCY! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

Percival laughed, "Oh, Farra… What are you doing here?"

Farra continued to weep, as May smiled in happiness. She said, "All is well…"

She turned to Yukino and picked her up. She then grabbed the book and placed Yukino in her arms. She and Yukino went to Room 202. As she went inside, May placed Yukino on the futon and covered her up. She whispered, "Yuki… Welcome home… Thank you for caring about me…"

She then read the book's cover and said, "Hmm… Could this be Aya's book? I better return it to her… but first…"

She turned to Page 127, as she read all about Gem City, just like Yukino did. She then gasped, as she understood most of the parts. She then held her hands and was shocked, "I'm… I am an alien?"

She shivered in fright, as she was scared stiff. She trembled, as she was crying, "No… Yuki… What am I? Is this a joke? A Gemiloid? It… It's not true…"

She continued to shake and tremble, as she was shocked by the news of her origin… which, in fact, she was a Gemiloid, reincarnated from Lolite, who also had the same powers as her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<em>**

Mal was watching on, as Percival was being carried into his car, while Farra and Steven went into the car. Eri went to Room 202 to speak with May, inside. Mal watched on, as he hid behind the bushes. He knew when the time was right, he'll grab Haruka and leave. As she entered Room 202, Eri beeped, "Excuse me, Miss Haruka?" She asked, "May I have a moment of your time?"

May said, as she was shaken, "Hi… Oh! The blonde android."

Eri bowed and said, "We need to talk… It's about the May Double that I experienced. Tell me what happened."

May nodded and said, "Sure. If you don't mind… I need to see Aya, first."

She left the apartment, as Eri waited by the doorway. She grabbed her arm and said, "No… Tell me… What happened to you, when you were replaced? I felt a disturbance, after you met Duplica…"

May pouted, as she told her about what happened in Copycat House.

**XXXXX**

Eri returned to the car, as Percival was putting his shirt on. He said, "Man, that was a tough battle. So, did the girl heal me?"

Steven said, "She did. I never knew the _Hunie Prism _was so dead-on about taking Haruka and her hidden powers."

Percival said, "Not just her powers… It's about her _Herbal Zester_."

He added, "The Congregated Control… I believe that it was the 13th Congregated Control I heard about…"

Farra asked, "Why? What is wrong? What is this Herbal Zester?"

Suddenly…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

May's shrieks were made, as she carried Aya in her arms. Eri explained, as she carried Aya to them, "Miss Hoshino is unconscious. She hasn't moved, since we arrived."

Percival gasped, "Aya!"

He held Aya on her head and tried to wake her. May sobbed, "I wanted to see her, but she was out cold. I think she's dead!"

Percival said, "I'm afraid so. She's not breathing… but her pulse is growing weak."

Aya whispered, as she was immovable. Percival asked, "Aya! AYA!"

Farra barked, "Stop! She's in pain! I wish we knew what it was!"

Eri shouted, "Sir! There's more! We need to fix her, but I should tell you what Haruka told me!"

May bowed and said, "If you don't mind, I need time with Yuki. I… I don't want to see Aya die…"

Steven nodded and said for her to go. Farra replied, "We'll take it from here."

May went back inside, as Eri said, "_Now _will I tell you what happened with the Haruka Clone?"

Percival said, "I'm all ears."

She explained the whole story about how Duplica used Haruka and Hikari, making them into robot clones. The Gang was in shock, as Farra cried, "ARE YOU CRAZY? CLONES?"

Eri stated, "Do not worry. _This _Haruka is the real thing. She said so, since she has been acting like that."

Percival added, "Only the real Haruka would possess the _Herbal Zester_. But we're not sure what."

Farra said, "We better motor to AAW HQ, and get Aya to a medical facility. I'll contact Asahi, while we're at it."

Percival barked, "No! First things first… Eri!"

"Sir?"

"Take us to _Rosemary City_! No one abducts Haruka, making her into clones of herself, and get away with it!"

Farra shouted, "PERCIVAL GAYNES!"

She and Steven pleaded, as they were on their knees, "Take us with you…"

Percival was confused, "Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time – Chapter 148 – "Rise of the Copycats (Part 4) – Duplica Army of One"<em>**


	170. Rise of the Copycats (Part 4)

**_The Story so far…  
><em>**_The Hunie Prism, also known as the Hunie Bucs, lived throughout 400 years, and rivals to Gem City, have all been extinguished, forever… All, but one…  
>As Audrey Belrose was in her last breath, she witnessed the end of the Bucs, with Captain Kyu left standing. As Farra Stevens, Steven Cooke, Percival Gaynes, the E.R.I., and Aya Hoshino heading to Rosemary City, hopefully wanting answers to a Haruka Copycat that Eri sensed, Haruka was in disbelief, as she was shocked by her true origin – she's an alien from Gem City. Why? Because Gem City is NOT from Earth. And the Congregated Control is also a mysterious Gemiloid power, known as the Precious Stones of Control. Haruka has only the rare Congregated Control that she possesses – Herbal Zester.<br>As the AAW and FBI head to Rosemary City, one more threat in the AUs and its Moji Mikisa has already reared its ugly head. And that person is Mal, the alter-ego of Good Teens' Mike, who is currently in traction, after he was severely injured in Southeast Wonton. And it seems that Mal AND Kyu want one prize – the Herbal Zester AND Haruka, herself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 148<br>Rise of the Copycats (Part 4)  
>Duplica Army of One<em>**

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, May was sitting by Yukino, as she was still out. She waited, as May felt uneasy, since she knew about her origins. She lied by her chest and said, "Yuki, why didn't you say so?"<p>

She whispered, "I just wish this whole thing would go away… for good… and then Yuki and I can live peacefully and freely. But hey, I can, since Aya dubbed me as the Chosen One. But the _Hunie Prism_… They're gone, but not forgotten. But this name I was given…"

She echoed, "Lolite…"

She looked at her hands and whispered, "What… am… I?"

She stepped outside and grumbled, "I need fresh air!"

She then sat down on the bench and read the book that Yukino got from Aya. She kept reading _Page 127_, over and over again. She then thought, as she was unimpressed, "Now I know how Sailor Moon felt…"

As she was preoccupied, Mal whistled "_In the Halls of the Mountain King"_, as he crept behind May.

* * *

><p>(Mal was in the confessional)<p>

(Mal whistled _"In the Halls of the Mountain King"_)

(Mal chuckles evilly)

* * *

><p>Mal whispered, "Oh, Haruka… What sweet music we'll make…"<p>

May looked around, but could not hear Mal. She said, "Nah."

She continued, as she read the book. Mal reached behind her and grabbed her by the waist and head, covering her mouth. The book dropped to the ground, as May disappeared.

Mal did the unthinkable. He kidnapped May.

* * *

><p>(Mal was in the confessional)<p>

(Mal): Another solid victory for _evil_… See _you _next chapter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the road, Eri was driving to Rosemary City, as Percival replied to Farra, "No, I don't think it's personal. That Duplica cloned Haruka and Hikari, and they didn't ask why!"<p>

Farra said, "Well, maybe you should've _let_ them tell, before they died. So, the blonde robot got a fritz in her CPU?"

Eri said, "Actually, my OS has been corrupted, ever since we picked up the clones of the evil Duplica. I did not trust her, and I stand by it."

Steven said, as he had Aya in his lap, "Still, though, any particular reason why this Duplica girl cloned Haruka? I know it's not the Hunie Prism."

Farra responded, "According to AAW Intel, the eight disturbances have finally been extinguished, but the hell in the Moji Mikisa remained. Audrey and Kyanna said _"Kyu_". Kyu must be their leader."

Percival growled, "I don't know… It's tempting, but we have already stopped the Hunie Prism Girls."

Steven said, as he petted Aya, "There's still the little matter of Hunie Prism's planet, which is a moon in Venus."

Percival barked, "There ARE NO moons in Venus!"

Farra corrected, "Uuh, Darling… There is, _now_. Their moon is their Base of Operations. Once we finish here, _and _drop off Aya and pick up Asahi, we'll blast off to Venus, looking for answers on this Kyu stranger."

Percival said, "Well, we better. I'm coming with you, maybe to find out about this Haruka thing. Incidentally, how's Mike's condition?"

Farra shook her head and said, "We're trying, but I believe it gets worse for Mike…"

She thought, "And if he doesn't make it, I'm stuck with these alter-egos, forever."

He asked, "Is his condition okay?"

She said, "Agents Carl, Freddie, and Superball are watching with Zoey and Cameron. Sad day for AAW, though… We lost a good soldier in Shibuya, Rallo Tubbs resigned from the force, and our friends in The Gang are not cleared from their recent accident."

Steven huffed, "In which _you _caused."

Percival shouted, "Look! Quit bringing that up! I said I was sorry, alright?"

Farra nodded in agreement, "Yes, we know. Steven's right. You kind of botched the plumbing to stop the Dark Clouds."

Eri said, "You helped stopped the Dark Clouds of Titus?"

Percival shushed her, "SHUSH! You _know _what happened, right?"

Eri beeped, "Oops… Disregard, then."

The car continued to drive, as Aya started to moan incoherently. Steven said, "We better hurry. Steven Cooke isn't used to having a girl in his lap."

Farra smirked, "Since Kandy Kane?"

Steven said, "No, I mean, she could be losing wind. I don't want her to die in my lap."

"Baby."

"Shut up!"

Percival shouted, "STOP FIGHTING, OR I'LL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!"

Farra inhaled, as Percival turned around. Farra, as Chester, barked, "Ah, you just couldn't stand a little girly-girl in your body, huh, Steven? You're such a wuss!"

Steven shouted, "SHUT UP, CHESTER!"

Percival asked, "Who's Chester?"

Farra inhaled, as she cringed, "Uh, nobody…"

Percival sighed, "I'm better off with the other Gang members…"

Eri looked around, as she turned away from the road, turning her head right. She was still driving perfectly, as she was scanning the city. She said, "Turning left… heading straight… 15 miles away…"

Percival asked, "Did you locate our Copycat House?"

Eri said, "Affirmative. Heading straight, right away."

They continued to go straight, returning to Copycat House.

**XXXXX**

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the entrance, as Percival stepped out. He said to Eri, "Watch over Aya. Farra, Steven, you stay by me."

He led the way, as Farra and Steven followed. He held up his pistol and whispered, "On my signal, we break in."

They arrived at the main door, as Farra whispered, "The place is closed, which I like it, since we'll bust down a locked door."

Steven whispered, "But just so we're clear, this is payback for Haruka, used as a catalyst for a cloning machine, owned by a woman."

Percival said, "I know… and also, Duplica wasn't in our files in _Feral Beauty_."

Farra said, "_Nor _was it in the AAW records."

Percival continued, "The point is – shut up – that Haruka was used, rudely and abusively."

He concluded, "Though, not passive…"

Steven snuffed, "Very, very, very funny…"

He added, "Also, does this place remind you of a castle?"

"It's not a fortress, Cooke. It's an auditorium… run-down and closed… Only Duplica is there, and we have to arrest her… But not after we find her cloning plant, and we can shut down all her DNA replicas."

Farra asked, "You don't think she's a clone, too? Duplica is more of a Lucretius."

Steven barked, "It's _Lucrezia_. And you got it all wrong."

Percival said, "On _my _signal… We go in. 1… 2… 3… NOW!"

He kicked the door down, as Percival cried, "FREEZE! FBI!"

Steven shouted, "FREEZE! AAW!"

Percival called out, as he ran to the main door, by the stage, "Alright, GO! GO! GO!"

They ran to the door, as Farra shouted, "What'll we do?"

Percival shouted, "You leave it to me!"

He kicked the door down, as Percival was shocked by an army of Duplicas, wearing matching green uniforms and black paint on their cheeks. They held up machine guns, as Percival growled, "Duplica's cloned… and she has M60s!"

Steven gasped, "They WHAT THE WHA?"

Farra griped, "Oh, shit."

They fired at them, as they cried out, "SAVE COPYCAT HOUSE!"

They ducked out of the way, as Percival snapped, "FUCK! Hey! You guys carry weapons?"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke _never _uses firearm!"

Farra replied, "I only have my guitar."

Percival threw each of them a handgun, with a pack of cartridges, and then shouted, "You'll need these! Don't worry. 17 rounds, 8mm, you got packs of it, all to take them out. Got off the phone from _Kanaka _AND _Neptuneman_. We take down Duplica and her army, NO MERCY!"

Steven then smiled, "Reminds me of a video game…"

They kept firing, as Farra, Steven, _and _Percival prepared to fire.

**BANG!**

* * *

><p><em>The following scene will NOW be in Play Form… and in a <em>_**Skit!**__  
>(Plus, Cucumber always wanted to do a Grand Theft Auto parody)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alley Drive… Nine years ago…<em>

* * *

><p>Three thugs in ski masks and plaid vests, in winter coats, were holding up a flock of Duplica girls in the bank. A thug in black shoved a Duplica down, he was screaming.<p>

(Steven): GET DOWN!

(Duplica #1 screams in terror, as four Duplicas were crying in fear)

(Percival): Alright, if everybody pays attention, nobody gets hurt.

The thug in black pounded the door, as the thug in green was holding up the hostages. Most of which are male and female versions of Duplica.

(Steven, angered): OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU'LL GET WORSE THAN HER!

The male Duplica in a security outfit buzzed the thug in, as he kicked the door down.

(Male Duplica Guard): Please, don't hurt me!

(Steven): Finally… STAY DOWN, YOU DICK!

**SMACK!  
><strong>The thug smacked him down with the butt of his carbine gun. The thug in green steps in, as the security guard was hurt.

(Steven): SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

The thug in blue walked in with him. The thug in green grabbed the guard and told him to stand on his knees.

(Percival): Hands behind your back… okay.

(Guard): Come on… We've given you everything you wanted.

A Duplica bank teller, dressed in white, was about to hit the Security Alarm, as the thug in blue aimed her gun at her.

(Farra): Don't even think about it!

The same female Duplica rushed into the closet, as she was crying in fear. The thug in blue slammed the door.

(Duplica #1): I'll do it… I'll do it.

She went in the closet, as the thug in green aimed his gun at the hostages. The thug in black called to him.

(Steven): Good job! I'll get the plastics ready. Sit tight!

(Percival): Don't blow yourself up!

**_Skit – _**_They are reenacting the Prologue to "Grand Theft Auto V"_

He aimed his gun at the hostages and called out to them.

(Percival): Listen up! You get in the closet! MOVE!

(Farra): P! Get these assholes in the closet!

(Percival): I got it… NOW, MOVE! ON YOUR FEET!

(Duplica #3): We didn't do crap to you!

(Duplica #2): Please, don't hurt us!

(Percival): LET'S GO! IN THE BACK!

(Farra): COME ON!

The thug in blue said to the 4th wall, "Hey, doofus! Drop the Play Form! It's better in paragraph form!"

The thug in black came back, as he said, "All set! Phone it in!"

P pulled out an iPhone and said, "I'm making the call."

He dialed the number and said, "It's a good thing I have unlimited minutes."

The thug in blue, F, cried out, "Hurry it up!"

The number was dialed in, as the bomb was set to detonate. Outside, there was a plastic bomb on the safe door. It flashed a red light and then…

**BOOM!  
><strong>The safe door exploded. P cried out, "WOOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!"

F called out, "That was heavy!"

S called out, as P ran off, "So, are we ready? Show me the MONEY~! SHOW! ME! THE MON-NEY~!"

P said, "Slow and steady, S. Slow and steady."

He went through the doors, as he went to the vault. S & F entered the vault, as S replied, "Remember, we're just taking the non-sequential notes."

They stashed some of the money into their duffel bags, as S laughed, "There's enough here for everybody. We'll be on easy street."

F said, "Depends on how you look at it."

S said, "We're done here, let's go. Moving out, P!"

They filled the bags up with the money, and then proceeded to leave the vault. S left first, and then F. P left the safe, but was ambushed by a security guard that had blue hair and bushy eyebrows. She pointed a gun at his head and shouted, "I SAW YOUR FACE! I'LL REMEMBER YOU NOW!"

She removed his mask and shouted, "Who are you?"

P said, "You forget a _lot _of things, every day. How about you make one of them?"

F shrieked, "P!"

S aimed his gun at the guard and shouted, "I'll try to make this _painless_."

**BANG!  
><strong>He killed her with a headshot, as P shouted, "FUCK! You didn't have to do that!"

Her head was shown, revealing circuits and gears, sparking electric waves from her open gunshot.

"We have to move," S said, "There'll be time for grieving, later!"

"Yeah, you got that right… Move!" P grumbled.

They ran off, as they headed to the EXIT, which was the entrance to the parking lot. They hid behind the walls, as S hid in the crate. F ran to the door and called out, "I'm setting the charges! They'll be set in a timer. So, brace yourselves!"

She placed a bomb on the door, as she hid back behind the post. The bomb lit up and exploded.

**BOOOOOOM!  
><strong>"FAN-FUCKING-TASITC!" P roared.

The alarms go off, as they entered the garage door. S headed to the shutter door, as P shouted, "Aw, fuck! Did you hear that? Sirens!"

F shouted, "Man, fuck the clones! S, hit the shutter switch!"

S asked, as he pressed the button, "What's this? Local resistance?"

P said, "It ain't supposed to go down, like this!"

S shouted, "It _never _is! COME ON! GO!"

S, P, & F entered the parking lot, as Officer Jennies, in blue attires and bushy eyebrows, with long blue hair, appeared to the thugs. They armed themselves, as they fired at the thugs.

P fired at the cop and shouted, "DROP IT, PRICK!"

S unmasked himself and said, "You want to look in the face of death, be my guest!"

They continued to fire, as the Jennies kept firing at the thugs, who are hiding behind the posts. F removed her mask, leaving her hair out, in a ponytail. She fired at two Jennies and yelled, "YEAH! TAKE THAT!"

**_Cucumber FAQ (_**_from Mike__**): **__Need we remind you that they are robots… and also Duplica Clones._

S shouted, "_WRONG _profession!"

F called out, "FUCK THESE GUYS!"

S called, "YOU shouldn't have been a cop!"

They continued firing, as P called out, "Come on! What the fuck is this?"

F shrieked, "PRESS FORWARD!"

P yelled, as a Jenny fired at F, "GET DOWN!"

F ducked, as she reloaded her gun, "BITCH! I'll make you famous! AAW RULES!"

P cried, "Take cover!"

S fired at a Jenny and shouted, "Get out of our way!"

F yelled, "We bring it to him!"

P called, as he fired, "_Don't _be an idiot!"

S hid behind a metal crate, as F and P hid in the side of the cars. S said, "Don't be as dumb as you look!"

He fired at two Jennies, as P fired at the car. The police car broke down, as three Duplica Jennies rushed out, with brown fluid lightly leaking from the skin. Two Jennies regrouped.

**_Cucumber FAQ (_**_from Mike__**): **__By the way, no blood. They ARE androids. Just hydraulic fluid._

P yelled, "MOVE! We're coming through!"

F cried, "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

S fired at another Jenny and bellowed, "Blame the jerks who called you out here!"

Two police cars appeared, as a few Jennies appeared from the car. They fired at the thugs, as they hid behind the side of the fence. P called out, "Dumb fucking Duplicas! Let's get out of here!"

S said, "Can't be many more clones, man!"

P yelled, "BRING 'EM! THIS IS FUCKED, MAN! The day is blown!"

S fired at the Duplicas, as he called, "I got _my _share! It's still wide open!"

The Duplicas appeared, firing at S, P, and F. P called out, "Get out of here!"

F shouted, "Car's up here! Let's go!"

S yelled, "MOVE! COME ON!"

Gunshots were fired, as P called, "The kid might've bailed! This wasn't even in the job description!"

S shouted, as he fired, "They answered the _wrong _call!"

F cried, "I ain't laying down for them!"

S and F fired at the clones, as P hid behind the totaled car. He yelled, "WHO SNITCHED?"

S yelled, "Back the fuck down!"

They took out all the clones present, as P said, "We got a window. Let's go."

F shouted, "Every man and woman for themselves!"

They rushed to the black and silver SUV, as S said, "Meh. Better than the BattleVan!"

F shouted, "Seriously? Car's up here! Let's go!"

S & F fired at the Duplicas, as P entered the car. Eri was waiting, as she was in the car. She asked, "What kept you guys? Did you find Duplica?"

S shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND DRIVE!"

Eri nodded, "Acknowledged. Also, may we stop with the _Grand Theft Auto _references?"

P said, "Not yet. We'll let you know when the **_Skit _**is over."

The car drove off, as the police cars chased after them. F said, "Did you see that shit? I totally put that girl's face on the glass window."

P said, "Yeah, you're a real stout."

Sirens were made, as P shouted, "How the fuck did _that _happen?"

Eri asked, "Are the army of Duplicas chasing us, sir?"

F cried, "Go, Go, GO! GO!"

S smashed the window as he aimed at the police cars, firing at them. The guns kept firing, as Eri was shot in the head, but was unaffected. She cried, "OUCH! That was uncalled for!"

P cried, "Never mind! _I'll _take the wheel!"

He switched with Eri, as S kept firing. P said to Eri, as he drove, "Here, Eri. This is how you avoid the one-times."

He drove at the car and rammed it off the road, "FUCK YOU, TOO!"

The Duplicas in the car screamed, as it crashed into a tree.

S shouted, "YEAH! FUCK YOU!"

Eri cried, "Permit me to interrupt, with all the gun-fighting, swearing, and excessive use of pseudo-blood and gore, but what about Aya?"

F said, "She'll be fine! She's not in this skit!"

Eri asked, "What's a **_Skit_****?**"

S shouted, "NOT NOW! Come on! Get to da chopper!"

The SUV drove away, as they headed to the helicopter.

S said, "We move quick, we can beat the train."

P said, "I got ya."

Two more cars with Duplicas appeared, as F shrieked, "COPS! Coming our way!"

S said, "Be cool, man. They ain't made this car, yet."

The car went past them, as F was relieved.

P said, "We're _getting _there!"

F smiled, "Man, I'll believe in this bird, pardon the pun, when I get my eyes on it."

The car continued to drive, as they arrived at a roadblock.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ROADBLOCK!" F shrieked.

A group of clones appeared, as they had the road blocked. Eri cried, "Beat the train! Turn right here!"

P smiled, "Smart thinking, Eri… I guess."

S shouted, "GO!"

They turned right and went past the train tracks, as a yellow diesel train was chugging along. The car passed the tracks, in time…  
><strong>SMASH!<br>**…almost. The car was hit in the back, as it went into a circle. They screamed, and then crashed into the telephone pole. They screamed in pain, as Eri stepped out. She moaned, "Whoa… What a ride…"

S yelled, "Jesus!"

He stepped out, as P said, "Everyone okay?"

S said, "Yeah. Ditch the car… _and _the skit! I think we've done enough to stall for time, rather than ruin the building inside."

P called, "HEY! Stick to the plan!"

He and F stepped out, bleeding a little, as S asked, "WHAT?"

P said, "Stick to the fucking plan!"

They ran off, as Eri sobbed, "Man… Why did I sign-up for this?"

Percival said, breaking character, "We all have a share in this… Plus, I think Aya is safe. The kid probably bailed, anyway."

Farra, breaking character, said, "Nah, we're good. Aya's back in."

She then said, as F, "I'm checking around the back. The chopper must be there."

Eri insisted, "Miss Stevens, allow m-."

**BANG!  
><strong>Luke, the boy in the white shirt and glasses, fired a sniper bullet at Eri, knocking her down. Eri said, as she was powering down, "That was a safety shaaaaaaa…"

P cried, "ERI!"

S yelled, "THE FUCKING FEDS! SOMEONE MUST'VE TALKED!"

They hid for cover, as the Duplicas returned, firing at the clones, as Luke snuck away. Percival tended to Eri, as he said, "It's okay! End the skit, now! Eri needs to recover! We got to get the fuck out of he-!"

**BANG!  
><strong>Percival gets shot in the arm, as Steven cried, "P!"

Farra yelled, "Screw the codenames! I'm _not _Franklin!"

Percival groaned, "I'm hit! Farra, Steven, stop the Skit _and _get the fuck out of here!"

Steven yelled, "Steven Cooke can't leave you, Percy, even if I hate you!"

Farra cried, "I'm not leaving you, either!"

Percival moaned, "**GO! **God, I'm not going to make it… Just go!"

The Dupilcas appeared, as they fired, as Farra shouted, "FINISH THE SKIT!"

Steven yelled, "I'm standing right here! FINISH ME!"

He fired in anger, as Farra yelled, "ONE OF THEM CALLED YOU SHITFACE! DO IT! **NOW!**"

He kept firing in anger, as he yelled at the clones, "NOOOOO! YOU'RE GOING TO DIEEEEE! FUCKING DIE! ALL OF YOU! KILL _ME_, YOU CLONES!"

* * *

><p>The skit ended, as Steven was assaulting a broken Duplica Clone. He was unharmed. He continuously pounded at her body and shouted, "KILL <em>ME<em>, YOU CLONES!"

Farra called, "Steven? Dude, Skit's over…"

He hollered, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! **FUCK YOU!**"

Farra shrieked, "STEVEN! **STEVEN!**"

Steven shouted, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Farra said in a calm voice, "Dude, the skit's over… Chillax, man."

Steven composed himself and said, "Oh… Sorry. Steven Cooke lost his cool… I'm alright, now."

Percival said, as he smiled, "Good job, man. I mean, who would've thought that one skit saved us a shitload of time, beating these clones up?"

As it turns out, the Duplica clones were all strewn about the building, as body parts and hydraulic fluid was everywhere. Farra, Percival, and Steven, unscathed and still intact, did a number to the place.

Steven and Farra whispered, "Ew."

Percival said, "I told you the Skits never hurt us."

Eri was still outside, though. They were fully unscathed. He added, "At least we weren't _wasted_. Guys, now that we made it through the armada of Duplica clones, all that's left is Duplica, herself."

Steven smiled, "Roger! And also, _NEVER _parody a popular video game franchise, again!"

Farra and Percival nodded, "Deal!"

Percival located the door, as he said, "Well, this must be it."

The door said "_Duplica's Dressing Room_". Farra tapped the sign, as it dropped to the floor. It revealed another sign, which said "_Copycat Room_".

Farra gasped, "Copycat Room?"

Percival growled, as he held his gun up, "We go in… NO MERCY!"

He kicked the door down, as they stepped inside the dark room. He yelled, "FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!"

Steven gasped, "What the whaaaaa…"

They viewed a huge dark room, full of pods, with clones of Haruka and Hikari, inside. Farra whispered, "Duplica _is _cloning! No way!"

Steven stated, "I take it that they can use it to perform them as bait for any arch-enemy."

Percival said, "It wouldn't be the same. They don't even have the _Herbal Zester_. Remind me, when Aya wakes up, we hear the story… from her. She has knowledge of the _Congregated Control _that Farra only has."

Steven pouted, "Man! I wish I had that power."

Farra smiled, "Snooze you lose, douchebag. I got _two_… and then some."

Percival shushed her and said, "Follow me…"

They walked down the corridor, as Steven felt uneasy. He said, "Creepy."

**XXXXX**

Back outside, Eri was treating to Aya, who was still unconscious. Eri said, "Life signs show normal… But why has she passed out?"

Aya started to moan, with her eyes closed, as she was murmuring, "Mmm… ma… Meh… Ma…"

She then said, "Mal… Mal…"

Eri asked, "Mal?"

Aya opened her eyes and saw Eri. She asked, in a weak voice, "You… the blonde girl…"

Eri beeped, "I am an _Experimental Robo-_."

Aya said, "Never mind. Listen, Percival is with you. Is he here?"

Eri said, "No. He is with Miss Stevens and Mister Cooke, taking out Duplica and her clones."

Aya shouted, as she got up, "WHAT? I have to tell them! AND QUICK!"

Eri said, as she pointed, "They just had a fun skit, parodying a popular game. You want to come with me?"

Aya said, as she stepped out of the car, "I don't know who you are, but I have to warn Percival… about Haruka…"

Eri said, "Haruka was being cloned, as she was used to fool Miyazawa, and only to launch a huge army of clones."

Aya barked, "I don't get it… But GODDAMMIT! It's MORE than a clone of Haruka! I WANT TO SPREAD THE BAD NEWS ABOUT HARUKA, OVER A DEITY NAMED **MAL**!"

Eri gasped, as she said, "Oh. Then, please follow me. We can find him, in the building, if we look carefully. And also, please compose yourself."

Aya said, "Sorry, I'm feeling unhinged, after remembering Mal…"

Eri asked, "Who's Mal?"

Aya shuddered, "Only the most demonic force in _any _world… He is the living embodiment of a human being, as an evil person. He once manipulated people, all for his wealth and greed… However, he suddenly disappeared."

Eri asked, "And what does this Mal look like?"

Aya said, "Come to think of it… I don't know."

**XXXXX**

Steven viewed the pods, "You don't know? Why is there a hoard of Haruka and Hikari clones?"

Farra said, "I have no clue. You don't think it's Duplica's plan to take over the world, with an army of cute girls… and I mean _cute_, because she's as cute as a button."

She inhaled, and then spoke as Vito, "Ey… Not as cute as Zoey, but almost. Haruka should meet _me_."

She inhaled, and became Chester, "Aw, you'd flirt with _any _cute girl!"

She sighed, as she was back to normal, "I really hate this season…"

Percival said, as he signaled to his wife, "Farra, take this way… Steven, take this way…"

Farra headed left, as Steven went right. Percival walked straight, as they walked through the labyrinthine walkways. Farra called out, "You know…"

Percival said, "This place is like a TARDIS-like maze."

Farra barked, "I wonder if Miranda Maynard would like this."

Steven called, "Guys, you go on ahead! I think I'll find a clue over there!"

Percival said, "Seems right. You guys see what you find. I'll scout around."

**XXXXX**

Aya and Eri entered the hydraulic fluid-ridden main stage, as there were clones everywhere, dead and mutilated. Aya whispered, "Damn… I missed all this? All for Haruka… I bet…"

Eri said, "Not just Haruka… Hikari, as well."

"NO!"

"Affirmative. This Duplica is an evil woman. Even Haruka told me, after we learned of why there were _two _clones."

"Really? I was out cold, before that happened. So, you know where the area is?"

"Negative. But Percival said it has to be-. Huh?"

The girls noticed an open door, as they walked inside. They entered the dark room and saw a pod of clones, with Haruka and Hikari in them. Aya gagged, as she was shocked, "I'm going to be sick…"

Eri whispered, "No wonder…"

Aya cringed, "No shit…"

Eri said, "If we find Percival, we should be able to leave."

Aya was shivering, as she looked around the huge area. She thought, "If they ever clone _me_, I'd sue them for copycats. Those girls are freaky looking."

They walked around, as Percival called from in the maze, "Anybody present?"

Eri called, "Affirmative!"

Percival cried, "Eri?! Damn it, get back in the car!"

Aya called, "Where are you?"

Percival asked, "Aya? Yes, I'm fine! Somewhere in the other side of the whole cloning tank. There's no rest for the evil villains."

Farra called, "I second that… if I wasn't pissed off!"

Aya called, "Did you guys do anything to the evil clones of Duplica?"

Steven said, "You should've seen it. It was all "BANG! BANG! BANG!", and all that rot!"

Eri asked, "Was I in it?"

Percival said, "Uh, no…"

Aya called, "Hey, not to be rude, but shouldn't you just fly around the laboratory? It's a huge room."

Percival said, "I think it's better if we find the door, first. Plus, the place is crawling with steel bars."

Farra said, "Even my Bird Wing wouldn't work."

Aya then said, "Hang on… Maybe I can shed some light."

She closed her eyes and glowed in a black aura. She then produced a huge white light over the ceiling. The light shone, showing that everyone in the lab was in a huge steel maze, stuck looking for a way out. Farra said, "Nuts to this!"

She inhaled and called out, "Svetlana, Gold medalist of the gym bars!"

She flipped around, as she went backwards, heading to Aya and Eri. She grabbed them both, over her shoulders, as she leapt off, heading to where Steven is. He was stuck in a dead end, with no way out. Svetlana jumped in and grabbed him.

Steven smiled and said, "Nicely done, Svetlana."

Aya asked, "Uh, why is she-?"

Steven whispered, "Long story, left untold. Just don't tell Percival… or _do._ I don't care."

Svetlana, with ease, carried all three of her passengers to where Percival was. He was at another door, which says "_Do not enter", _written in Yiddish. He huffed that some people are either stupid or multi-lingual. Svetlana appeared, right beside Percival, as she dropped Aya, Eri, and Steven to the floor. She inhaled again, and she became Farra again. Percival asked, as he saw his friends, "Uh… Farra? How did you get all the way here?"

Farra smirked, "Oh, just doing gymnastics. Also, shut up."

She looked at the door and said, "This must be the main room. If it's an epsher, then I don't mean epsher."

Eri said, "It says _Do Not Enter_."

Aya replied, "Is that where the guy that cloned Haruka and Hikari is in? Because, quite frankly, it's creepy."

Percival said, "We won't know for sure. Step back."

They stood back, as Percival kicked the door down. The door broke open, as they rushed inside. Percival yelled, "NOBODY MOVE!"

Duplica, in her desk, was smirking in delight, "Nice skit, my friends. Ever considered joining my tour, as we-?"

Percival yelled, "Cut the bullshit! FBI! You're under arrest for-!"

Farra shouted, "STUPID! We're going to kill her, not arrest her!"

Percival said, "Darling, you have to go easy on them. If they don't comply, or resist arrest, you have to play hardball."

Duplica raised her hands and said, "I surrender. Please, don't shoot!"

He said, "Alright. Come along quietly. You're lucky we didn't use our brute strength."

She sat up, as Luke appeared, holding a rifle at them. He shouted, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Eri gasped, "PERCIVAL!"

Steven aimed his gun at Luke, as he called out, "Freeze, dirtbag! AAW!"

Farra asked, "Who's he?"

Luke said, "I'm Luke. I am the co-proprietor of Copycat House."

Percival asked, "So, you're with her?"

Luke said, "Yes. She's my girlfriend. We kind of had a thing, since our Pokémon can transform. That is why we make beautiful music, together… and why we made ourselves the _perfect _copycats."

Aya cried, "Why are there copies of Haruka and Hikari?"

Luke said, "It's a side project we're doing. We figured that they are perfect for the role for our movies, since they are multi-talented and very cute."

Percival asked, "And harboring the real Haruka and Hikari was to make clones of them? Scumbags like you make me sick! Tell you what, why don't you make it useful and give up? We don't have to do this!"

Farra barked, "It can't end, this way!"

Luke called, "Duplica, get in the back."

Duplica said, "Yes, master. I do as you say."

She walked off, as Aya went in front of her, through dark cloud teleportation. She barked, "Master? Are you his slave, or are you just a girlfriend?"

Duplica said, as she was angry, "Get out of the way. I don't know what you are, but you need help with that power."

Aya grabbed her neck and yelled, "SHUT IT, YOU IMPOSTER-BASED JERK!"

Percival cried, "AYA! STAND DOWN!"

Luke shouted, "I'll do it! I'm gonna fire!"

Luke and the Gang Guys aimed at each other, in a standoff. Steven barked, "Who do you work for?"

Luke said, "I have no buyer…"

Steven yelled, "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?"

Luke replied, "It's nothing, alright?"

Percival snapped, "ANSWER HIM!"

Luke then shouted, as he fired, "NEVER!"

He fired his rifle, as everyone ducked, except for Aya. Some of the bullets ricocheted off her, through a dark force field. She smirked, "Bullets never harm me."

Duplica asked, "How did you do that?"

Aya kicked her in the face, as she roared, "SHUT UP!"

She tackled her onto the desk and yelled, "WHO… DO YOU… WORK FOR?"

Steven fired his pistol at Luke, but Luke ducked. He fired his rifle at him, but Eri jumped in and took the bullets to her chest. She dropped to the ground and was out cold. Seconds later, she opened her eyes and said, "Shield Protected."

Steven thought, "How'd she do that?"

Percival and Luke continued, as Farra said, running to Aya, "Hang on, creepazoid! I'll assist you!"

Aya said, "I can handle this, myself!"

Duplica shoved her off, as Farra grabbed her arm and socked her in the face. She shouted, "GET UP, YOU BITCH!"

Aya sat up, as she was hurt. She then said, "Good job."

Farra said, "Thank you."

Duplica got up, as she was hurt, with her face bruised and cut, with a gash on her right cheek. It showed chrome and metal, as she was snickering, then laughing robotically, "You made a big mistake, fools. Copycats rule forever! LONG LIVE THE COPYCATS!"

Her arms transformed into huge machine guns, as Aya and Farra gasped, "A robot?!"

Duplica fired at the girls, but Aya used her force field to block the shots. She said, "Why do they always make it simple, huh?"

Farra asked, "You sure that'll work?"

Aya whispered, "Quiet! I need to concentrate!"

Percival gasped, as he saw Duplica, "NO WAY! Duplica is a robot?"

Luke said, "YES! I made her, since she is the perfect actress!"

She continued to fire at Aya and Farra, as Steven called out, "FARRA! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Farra jumped out of the force field, as Duplica aimed at Farra. She beeped, "Hasta la vista, baby…"

**BANG!  
><strong>Duplica was shot in her star, breaking off her star panel. Aya then zapped her circuitry with her ice beam. She froze her exposed gears, as Duplica was freezing.

"NO! AH! No… Why am I freezing? I feeeeeeee…" She wound down, as she froze in place, dropping her arms, bending backwards, and her mouth curled up.

Luke screamed, "NO!"

**BANG!  
><strong>Luke was shot in the right leg, as he fell to the floor, wincing in pain. Percival aimed his gun at him and said, "_YOU _are under arrest."

Luke groaned in pain, "You cannot do this… We have our ways…"

Steven said, "The Copycat Army _cannot _be revived. YOU! Have LOST!"

Luke growled, "Maybe so… But at least we got rid of the pests that want to rule the AUs, as it is."

Aya gasped, "WHAT? You mean… Your army _wants _to take it over?"

Luke said, "Yes… You see, I had a buyer that wanted to make the army so, so he can rule the world, with an iron fist. But so far, he hasn't returned to pick them up."

Percival asked, "WHO? Who gave you the order?"

He grabbed Luke and threw him into the chair. Percival growled, as he seethed, "Okay, prick! You tell me who you are, and I better want answers!"

Eri got up and said, "Do as he say, guys. He is a master at interrogations."

Percival interrogated Luke, as he was livid. He slapped him and shouted, "Okay, Luke, tell me! Why the clones of Haruka and Hikari?"

Luke groaned, "I told you… It was the clone army of the Copycats. Haruka is indeed precious to us… and we plan on using her likeness to help the worlds, as we see fit."

Percival growled, "YOU… lie?"

Farra cried, "Don't believe him! He's playing the _Bill Bluff _card!"

Eri remarked, "Actually, it's just the _bluff _card."

Farra huffed, "Shut up."

Luke said, "It's true. We wanted to make duplicates, only for fun, and see if they fool anyone. But also, to help out the worlds, as it is."

Percival sneered, "I didn't know… I didn't know that you'd say _AS IT IS!_"

He punched him in the face and yelled, "NOW SPILL! And I better _not _hear _as it is_, one more time!"

Aya shouted, "Hey!"

He roared, "SPILL!"

Luke cringed, "But I am telling the truth! I was only following orders… but I wanted to have a little fun… but that was when my buyer told me to build an army of Harukas and Hikaris. Duplica was nice enough to help, since he knew Ash Ketchum."

Steven asked, "Ash Ketchum?"

Luke replied, "We met before, back at Unova, when he helped me make a movie, with his friends form Unova. Duplica only knew of him, back when Copycat House was in Kanto."

Percival asked, "What does that have to do with Haruka and Hikari?"

Luke said, "They _knew _Ash, during their travels!"

Farra said, "Weird…"

Percival asked, "Okay, now tell me… Who's the buyer?"

Luke cringed, "I don't know! The buyer was short and he had black hair, a blue shirt, and, oh! He has a enamel in his teeth."

Aya, Farra, and Steven gasped, "Mike?"

Percival asked, "So, the buyer is Mike, right?"

Luke said, "Uh, yeah. He was the buyer, and he requested the order of an army of Haruka Clones, just in case his plans go awry."

Percival barked, "Your cloning process is pure genius, but your story is a crock of shit! The AAW has Mike in custody, nursing to his injuries! There's no WAY it could be him!"

Aya thought, "Hold on…"

She asked, "What was his hairstyle?"

Luke replied, "I think it was… I think it was a Gothic style, with his bangs over his eye."

Aya growled, "Mal…"

She barked, "Percival. There's something you should know. The guy that Luke is being used was _not _Mike!"

Farra inhaled and said, as Chester, "It's Mal! He came back!"

She became Svetlana and shouted, "HOW CAN DIS BE? We thought Mal was erased!"

She became Vito and cried, "Aw, man… I can't go back to that jail…"

She returned to normal, as Percival asked, "Farra? Why are you-?"

Aya replied, "I know why… Farra, did you take Mike's multiple personalities?"

Farra said, "No! I don't think so."

Percival turned to his wife, as he called to Eri, "Eri! Watch over this scumbag! I'd like a word with my wife."

Eri bowed, "Yes, sir."

Farra trembled, "No… Wait! Percival? Darling?"

Percival growled, "How did you get it?"

She explained, "Look, it's not so hard to explain! Mike was out cold, during a battle with Bella Mortier of the _Hunie Prism_, back in Southeast Wonton! Mike was badly injured, and was in traction. I got KO'ed by the evil woman. The next thing I knew, I was in Mike's head!"

She shivered, "I think it was a near-death experience…"

Percival shouted, "LIAR!"

Aya said, "No. What Farra says is the truth."

He asked, "Huh? You mean… WHAT HAPPENED?"

Farra confessed, "Uh… It's very strange, since Mike offered me his alter-egos. I mean, I didn't want to be like Mal, either."

Percival asked, "You knew of Mal from Mike, right?"

"Yes!" She said, "And before I accepted the offer of taking Chester, Vito, Svetlana, and Manitoba, I told them about Floné, who was _my _alter-ego!"

Percival asked, "Hold the phone! Are you saying that you had D.I.D. – _Dissociative Identity Disorder, _and you never told me?"

Farra sobbed, as she turned away. She wept, "Yes…"

Aya smirked, "Well, after what Mike did to you, you got it, _now_."

Farra snapped, as she was crying, "SHUT UP! I _had _D.I.D., but it was Mike's request! He said that Mal would return to him, real soon!"

Percival asked, "Wait… Mike's already cured from his condition."

Aya said, "Yes and No. He can summon them, like Farra summons her Bird Wing."

Farra cringed, as she was crying, "I'm so sorry I hid this from you. But I got rid Floné, long ago, _before _I met you. I just didn't want you to feel bad for me…"

She cried, as Percival huffed in annoyance. He said, as the scene went into a _Noir _vibe, "Farra, darling, the world isn't about being a one-woman show."

Farra shouted, "What are you talking about?"

He continued, "You made a stupid request, which was a favor, but you took one for the team. Mike was in danger, he's in Intensive Care, and you stepped in, only to save his life. You act like an old woman, prance like a gymnast for Sochi, act like a big shot hustler in South Florida, and act so daring like Indiana Jones. You are rolled into _one _being, like Mike. And you had to pay the price, being with _his _condition. But that's fine. Mike gave you that gift, only for a reason, and until the _Hunie Prism _is gone, and you'll have to burden it."

He asked Steven, "Hey, how's Mike's condition in AAW, by the way?"

Steven said, "Going strong. He might make it."

Aya asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Farra smiled and said, with tears in her eyes, "Oh, darling… I'm so sorry… I fear that Mike was in danger, but I didn't want to, at first. No matter how hard I try, I wanted to help you guys, even when the chips are down…"

She cried on his shoulder, as Aya gagged, "How cheesy… But I guess it's okay."

Percival said to Aya, "I hate to break it, but you're a good friend, but you're not a great teacher of the black arts."

Aya snuffed, "Whatever."

Steven asked, "Hey, _Columbo_! If you're done with the _Gang Noir_, can we move on with Luke?"

Eri said, "So, permit us to ask, but why the clones to this Mal character?"

Luke grumbled, "He says that he'll reprogram Duplica, my love, if I don't cooperate… But then again, I'd be dead, anyway."

Steven asked, "Mal was gonna kill you?"

Eri said, "Affirmative. Either clone an army of Harukas, or suffer with his evil ex-girlfriend."

Luke cringed, "Mal said that! Please spare me! I'll do anything!"

Percival said, as he held Farra, "Okay. I think we now know what is going on."

Steven smiled and said, "As long as Haruka is safe. Good thing she's alive…"

Luke said, "Oh, I don't think so."

They gasped, as Aya asked, "What did you say?"

Luke then laughed, "Of course, we used Haruka _and_ Hikari, all for our army. And we dispose of the original ones."

Aya gasped, "NO WAY! You mean…"

"The May and Dawn you know of are clones! And the _real _ones are trapped in the dumpster, as useless corpses!"

Eri cringed, "But… That's impossible…"

Luke cackled, "Even if you saved May _and _Dawn, they are only clones! They're fucking dead!"

He laughed, as Percival gasped, "Wait… You mean…"

Steven seethed, as he was angry, "It's not true. Haruka was there, and were in twos! The real Haruka was there!"

Luke shouted, "NO, SHE WASN'T! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE IS ALIVE? You're off your rocker, if you believe me!"

He laughed, "You have failed, finally! So much for The Gang and the FBI! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Steven snatched the gun from Percival's hand and aimed at Luke. He shouted in complete rage, "**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
><strong>He fired at Luke's body, shooting into his heart and head, mutilating him. He roared, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! **FUCK YOU!**"

**Click, Click, Click…  
><strong>He ran out of ammo, as Farra cringed, "Steven…"

Aya shrieked, "YOU IDIOT!"

Steven barked, "That bastard… May and Dawn… It cannot be!"

They rushed outside, as Eri waited behind. She held a small pistol and then put it in her panties. She whispered, "Well, keep it a secret."

It turns out she was the one that stopped Duplica and Luke.

**XXXXX**

Outside the Copycat House, as everyone was outside, in the cold night, Steven opened the dumpster to locate May and Dawn. But when he opened the huge dumpster, May and Dawn were gone.

Aya cringed, "Unbelievable… They're… They're gone."

Percival asked, "You mean… The real Haruka _and _Hikari were let go?"

Farra snuffed, "What I like to know is _how _they killed them."

She glared at Steven and shouted, "You _had _to kill him! Way to go, loser!"

Steven barked, "Who cares?"

Eri corrected, "It is what Haruka said. She was put in a paralysis serum and was tossed away."

Aya nodded, "She's right. I mean, paralysis may be painful, but it wears off, sometimes."

Percival said, "So, the Haruka we met was the _real _Haruka?"

Aya said, "I think so. And she has this _Herbal Zester_."

Percival asked, "Spells aside, I wanted to speak with you about this _Herbal Zester_. Care to explain what it is?"

Aya replied, "Well, it was something I discovered, weeks ago, during my spellcasting studies. I learned that the _Hunie Prism _and _Haruka_ were all from 400 years. The Haruka we knew was a reincarnation of Lolite of Gem City."

Percival asked, "And this _Congregated Control_?"

Aya said, "The _Precious Stones of Control_… It is called that, because it possesses God-like powers."

Farra gasped, "God-like powers? You mean…"

Aya nodded, "Yes. Haruka holds the powers that you, Giese, Dunn, Hikari, and myself possess. They are powers that only of pure of heart can control."

Steven asked, "Even Onigiri?"

Aya barked, "_Especially_ Onigiri! But now, there's more bad news – Haruka… She's going to be taken by Mal _and _Kyu."

They gasped, as Aya explained to them about a future she saw, before she woke up. She remembered that May was being held hostage by a winged being named Kyu, and is about to be siphoned of her powers. Moreover, Kazuto and Yagi were also present, trying to rescue her. However, the outcome remained unknown.

Percival growled, "The fiends! Where would they have taken Haruka?"

Steven said, "I know where… But we need to find Kazuto and Yagi and head to HQ. Percival, pack your bags… We're going…"

He pointed at the sky, as he concluded, "…to the Moon in Venus!"

Percival huffed, "Uh… there _is _no moon in Venus."

Aya, Farra, and Steven shouted, "There is, _now_."

They left Rosemary City, as they returned to AAW HQ.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, above the solar system, in a weird moon in Venus, surrounded by hot pink atmosphere, Haruka was being tied up in rope, being carried by a mysterious figure. She was screaming for help, as Mal was following her. He said, "And with phase one accomplished, I should go see if Luke gave me my order… Because, Mike, I hope you're ready to die."<p>

Haruka muffled, "HELP! YUKI!"

Mal laughed, "Yuki won't save you now, _little one_."

He cackled evilly, as May was heading to a small brick fortress, with fluttering spheres orbiting around the top of the castle. May was let inside, as Mal whistled in, as well. He then said that the plan is going well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Broken Shades, Yukino woke up, fully healed, as she looked around. She said, "Haruka? Hello?"<p>

May was nowhere to be found. She then headed to the window, as she saw Kazuto and Yagi, heading to Percival's car. She gasped, as they were talking. She growled, "Where are they going? Did they have Haruka?"

She prayed, as she was whispering, "Haruka… Please be safe…"

She ran out the door, as the AAW agents, Percival, Eri, and Aya were about to leave. Yukino then went inside the trunk of Kazuto & Yagi's Desoto, as she said, "Looks like I better meet with them, face-to-face. I hope they have air holes in the car."

The car that Percival was driving drove off, with the Desoto following them, back to HQ. Yukino then thought, "I kept hearing AAW. This will be the very first time I see their main office."

Yagi said, "President Iizuka, this will be our biggest mission ever. The entire team is going to rescue Haruka!"

Yukino gasped, "No…"

Kazuto smiled, "Well, we better pack light. They say the moon has no air. But we'll test them out."

Yagi chucked, "We'll see, little buddy. For now, onward to the moon!"

As they drive off, Yukino thought, "Haruka… She was kidnapped? By who? And in the moon?! Wait… … … …An AAW agent is President?"

As she was confused, the cars headed to AAW HQ, in a huge rescue mission to the _Hunie Prism's _base of operations, on Venus's alleged moon.

Kazuto asked Yagi, "Hey, Yagi? Did we pack anything else, earlier?"

Yagi said, "Now that you mention it, no. Why?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Gilded Lily, Asahi got a phone call from Steven. He said that they are heading to HQ. Asahi replied, "I can't, right now. Someone is injured."

She sobbed, "It's Hikari…"

She explained, "She was badly hurt, but she suddenly started to faint and die out, after she said something about an evil being."

Aya grabbed the phone and said, "Miss Sakurai! Where's Hikari?"

Asahi said, "With Sora and Mimi, at The Gilded Lily on Strawberry. She took quite a beating from one of the Hunie Prisms. It didn't do me good, neither."

Aya said, "You guys… Get me to Strawberry. Master Hikari needs me."

Percival called to Kazuto and Yagi, "You guys go on ahead! We'll pick up Hikari and Asahi, and we'll be right there!"

Yagi smiled, "10-4, good buddy!"

The car skidded and turned a sharp left, as the Desoto continued to go straight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Could this be the end? What sort of debauchery will Kyu and Mal do to May? And will they make it to the Planet that orbits Venus, in time, to rescue her?<br>Don't miss the final arc of this season, next time!_**

* * *

><p>At the castle, a girl with a pink dress and purple wings was in her throne, as she giggled, holding a sphere talisman. She then said, as she pondered, "So… At long last… we have won. My dear sisters of <em>Hunie<em>… You shall be reborn, thanks to Lolite's magical powers. And after that, we shall rule _all _of the galaxy, including these Alternate Realms. For this, this will be most enjoyable."

Mal appeared in the doorway, as he bowed to her, "Your most excellent fairy girl… My mistress, Kyu…"

Kyu smirked, as she grinned evilly, "Did you get Lolite?"

Mal sneered, as he said, "You could say that…" and then chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter…<em>**

(Mike and Johnny Cuke are in chibi-cutout form)

(Mike): Hello. I'm Mike Holowitz, and this is my brother, Johnny. Actually, he's a half-brother, in our family.

(Cuke): Me Johnny Cuke!

(Mike): We're filling in for Jerry, since he's still in F City. So, half-bro Cuke. Tell us the next chapter.

(Cuke): Uh… Venus Trip… Haruka hostage… AAW and others save Haruka… Sarasota Smith… _KYU!_

(Mike): Anything else?

(Cuke): Uh… Fembot! I DATE FEMBOT!

(Mike): Right… In any case, The Gang, the rest of them, gets their own chapter, involving a robot, a dead body, and a frightfest, all in one.

(Cuke): _MIYAZAWA! HARUKA!_

(Mike): Next time… _"Three Dopes in a Rope"_, our final EXTRA Chapter, this season.  
>And then, <em>Chapter 149 – "And Then There Was Kyu (Part 1)"<em>

(Cuke): Me date purdy fembot!

(Mike): Cut it out, Johnny! Now say bye-bye to the folks, reading this.

(Cuke): _Bye-bye, to folks._


	171. EXTRA Chapter 17

Continuing the debate over Miz-K Takase's refusal of a _K-On!/Fembot fan fic_, the girls of After School Tea Time discuss over certain roles, over the past 100-plus fan fics that Miz-K did.

Yui sobbed, "I always wanted to be a robot girl, if I was a Maiden for Hire… But having an Azu-Nyan Maiden would be ecstatic."

Ritsu and Mio were bored, as they listened on. Mio thought, as Yui was talking about the Azusa Nakano Robot Maid, "We have been over this, many times… Miz-K has been obviously feeling uncomfortable about the whole Robot thing… In any case… I imagine what Yui and Ui are like, being a robot for sister…"

And so, the reenactments of _what ifs_ began…

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXTRA Chapter (Part 1)<br>After School Tea Time Androids_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: <em>**_Cucumber is STILL in F City, and the planned EXTRA Chapter is still at work. This is a fill-in, before we start it up. Also, this is Cucumber's fan fic now, so if Miz-K can't do a "K-On! Robot" thing, it doesn't mean that Jerry can.  
>Note to Miz-K Takase, about that: "Grow! Up!"<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 1<br>Yui-Bot_**

* * *

><p>In Yui's house, Yui was sleeping in her bed, motionless and sleepy, as she was lying straight down. She moaned, as she was beeping from her head.<p>

"Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…" she beeped.

Yui Hirasawa was a robot girl, made in Japan, and was a perfect girl. However, she was anything BUT perfect. Ui, her sister, with brown hair in a ponytail, was approaching her, as she approached her robot sister. She opened the covers, as she pulled up her pajama top up, revealing her bare stomach. She opened her stomach panel, as she looked through her control panel. She unplugged her, as Ui flipped the switch on her control panel. She pressed a red button, as Yui opened her eyes. She sat up, as she turned to Ui. She said in a monotone voice, "_Starting up_…"

Her eyes clicked closed, as her smile was glazed. She giggled, "Morning, Ui…"

Ui said, "Good morning, Yui-nee-chan. Did I disturb you?"

Yui nodded, "No. The time is 7am. Today is the 12th of February – _Wednesday_. The temperature in Tokyo is 23 degrees – _Cold, with chances of snow, tonight_."

Ui then replied, "Sis, shouldn't you be ready for school, soon?"

She got out of bed and walked lightly, responding, "Please excuse me. I must go freshen up…"

She went to the bathroom, as Ui cried, "Uh, wait, Yui-nee-chan! You don't know how to bathe fully, yet!"

She was right. Her robot sister can do anything, however, Ui helps clean her up, since Yui cannot take a bath, all by herself, since she was waterproof, but not to her circuitry. Plus, she left her stomach panel open. Ui rushed in and closed her waist panel. She said, "May I assist you, big sister?"

Yui responded, "Affirmative, little sister."

Ui sat her sister down, as she begin to remove her pajamas.

**XXXXX**

That morning, Yui, in her school uniform, a black blazer with a blue skirt and black tights, was walking with Ui, who was rather happy to walk with her. Yui responded, while she was holding her guitar, "The school is exactly 20 kilometers, straight ahead. We'll make it, by 8:15am."

Ui asked, "So, will you be alright, by yourself, today?"

Yui nodded, "Yes, Sister. I am a member of _The Light Music Club_."

Ui said, "Oh, right. Azusa is in it. But don't you think the others will find you… weird, since they see you as a robot?"

Yui said, "They knew. But music is something I am learning. But I have improved, since I have _Gita _with me."

She held her guitar, still in her carrying case, responding, "Gita is kept warm. He is happy to be a cute guitar. I even tend to him, by serving tea to him."

Ui was shocked, as Yui replied, "But, Mio-Chan told me to take care of my guitar, so it does not get damaged."

Ui requested, "Well, remind me to have you examined, seeing that you're caring for an inanimate object."

Yui responded, "I am not real, too, but I am alive. Right?"

She quickly stopped her and said, "Don't answer that."

Yui replied, "Lately, since I joined _The Light Music Club, _my duties have never been at bliss, since my creation date. I have been having tea and cake, I have been practicing, and I even have PERFECT scores on every exam. _Addendum_: Unit's first test was a score of 31, and was retested, in order to stay in club."

Ui giggled, as Yui replied, "It is not funny. It is actually the truth."

They continued to walk to school. Yui started to feel relaxed, as she was suddenly walking slow and robotic. She giggled, as she was closing her eyes, "A peaceful chilly day… Tomorrow's weather is forecasted for a clear sunny day, at 34 degrees."

**XXXXX**

At the Light Music Club, Robot Yui played her guitar, as she was strumming lightly and perfectly. Her guitar playing was the same, as she held her guitar lightly and held onto each fret. However, her singing sounded like a speaker.

Yui was singing, as Mio was confused, "Every time she plays, she's so perfect. However, she sings like a radio."

Ritsu asked, "I wonder if we can fix her amplifiers in her voice box."

Mio barked, "Ritsu, we cannot dismantle her. Besides, they never knew the difference, since they knew she was a robot."

Yui finished singing, as she was weak. She then moaned, as her brown eyes started to fade, "Mio-Chan… My battery is now at 15%... I need to recharge…"

Yui's battery life depends on her useful tactics. For example, when she studies, she wastes 10% of her battery power, each class period. However, 20% is wasted on exams, as she is usually recharged, after class. 25% of her battery power is wasted, during P.E., when she does gymnastics and running around the track. She goes on _Standby Mode, _after that, only for ten minutes. Her classmate, Nodoka Manabe, often sees her, as she picks her up, plugging her in for ten minutes, before the next class. _Standby Mode _is simply a useful mode to be on, in order to take a break, without losing battery power. For Yui, she shuts off, after P.E. or exams, and her friends and teacher decides to pick her up and plug her in. Mostly, her energy has depleted mostly, at 40%, for live concerts at the school _and _practice. Drinking tea and eating cake doesn't deplete her batteries.

Mio placed a weak Yui on her chair, as Mugi placed a plate of chocolate cake by her, as Yui giggled, reaching for her fork. She giggled, as she responded, "Oh, boy…"

Mio said, "It's no wonder we have been practicing, non-stop. Maybe we should take our time practicing."

Yui eats her cake and glows in a yellowish hue, from her digital eyes. She cried out, "_Battery power recharged… Energy – 75%._"

Mugi's cakes and take increase her battery power, only for fuel. It works as auxiliary power, in case her main core is dying. Ritsu plugged her in, as Mio said, "Good. No, I don't think we'll practice again, today."

Yui cheered, "I want to practice! Keep them coming!"

Mugi asked, "But Yui, don't you think you should take it easy?"

Yui said, as she took a bite, "What? You say something?"

Mio laughed, "Well, at least you didn't die down, again. That's like the fifth time, this month, that you've started to grow weak."

Yui took a sip of her tea and said, "Oh, well… At least I can recharge again, before we go home."

Mio snuffed, "Seriously… How long do you go up to 100%?"

Yui beeped, "_Power level – 95%_."

Mio said, "I meant the main battery core."

Yui responded, "That _is _my main core. My auxiliary power is fully charged, in capacity."

Ritsu smiled and said, "Hey, that's great! Then maybe we can have more practice, again!"

Mio said, as she looked out the window, "No… It's getting late. We should go home, soon."

She grabbed her guitar and said, "We'll try again, tomorrow."

They walked together, as Yui finished her cake. She then said, "Hang on. I need to get up, in a couple of minutes."

Yui, after reaching full power, after eating, could not move again, at least for five minutes. This will only warm up her joints and motors, just to start moving again.

**XXXXX**

That night, Yui was in her pajamas, as Ui placed her in bed, covering her up. Yui went to sleep, without saying a word. Ui kissed her and said, "Good night, Sis."

She left her room, as Yui was making light snoring sounds from her mouth.

"Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…"

When she sleeps, while recharging, it takes about 1% of her battery life to use her snoring functions. Moreover, she shuts down at 4 in the morning, to recharge her battery life, until her time to wake her up.

And so, as she was in _Sleep Mode_, thus ended the day of a robot girl who plays the guitar.

* * *

><p>Mio smiled, as she was in bliss, "Like a regular normal high school girl. I so like a Yui-Bot, too."<p>

Ritsu smirked, "Oh, yeah? I bet there was another robot girl to try out."

Mio asked, "Who?"

"Who else? _YOU!"_

Mio gasped, "M-M-M-M-ME?!"

Ritsu then fantasized about a Mio Akiyama Android.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 2<br>Mio-Droid_**

* * *

><p>At the Light Music Club, Mio Akiyama was strumming in her bass, practicing with her friends. During practice, Ritsu and Yui felt sluggish. They stopped, as Mio called out, "Guys! We have to continue our practice, for the next Culture Festival?"<p>

Yui moaned, "Mio-Chan… I'm tired…"

Ritsu whined, "I have no energy."

Mio smiled, "Not me. I'm fully refreshed, after my whole routine, today."

Ritsu said, "Well, as long as you're standing, how about we watch a movie, together?"

Mio said, "No, thanks. I'm not entitled to horror movies. I hated horror movies, since they are… _Cheap and outdated_."

Mio was a robot, built to withstand anything, including movies that suck. But she has one flaw in her body. Ritsu showed her the cover, which had a demonic ghoul, with a knife in its hand and covered in blood. Ritsu said that the movie is 100% realistic. Mio crawled into the corner and whimpered in fear.

"AAAAAAAAH! Scary… scary… Scary… scary…"

Ritsu asked, "Ohhhh… So the reason you hate horror is because it's too scary?"

Mio beeped, "_Error! Unit is not scared of anything… except blood and gore… Unit prefers soft and fluffy movies…_"

Mugi asked, "It's okay. We were going to turn you off, anyway, since you detest blood."

Mio cried, "That is _not _the point, or casual reference!"

Yui asked, "Do you need someone to stay by you?"

Mio said, "I need to be in good company, other than Ritsu. The _human _is a wild _creep_."

She beeped, "Our friendship is at _67-33_, in favor of _candy apple red_, over _sour apple green_."

Mugi asked her, "Well, how about, instead of a movie, we can have tea?"

Mio bowed, "Thank you."

As they sat together, having tea, Mio felt relaxed, as she said, "_System cooled off… Fear synapses under control…_"

Mio is normally a wonderful robot with an uncanny ability to play bass guitar and sing beautifully. She never sang to people, back then… only to cameras. She is a shy android. In fact, one time, she even scared herself, saying that she has fully conquered her fear and became the fembot she is. However, the Mio Robot was in a performance, after Yui was sore in the throat. She and the band played _"Fuwa Fuwa Time_" at the School Festival, one year ago. Mio was in her Gothic Lolita maid costume, as she finished her performance. When the song and the concert ended, she took a bow and thank everyone for coming. She was very happy, until she tripped on the wire and inadvertently shown her panties in public, which were blue and white striped panties. The moment traumatized Mio, as she had her own fan club.

_Mio was in a corner, still crushed and embarrassed, beeping in a baritone voice, "Error… Error… Mio Unit cannot respond… Panties… Panties… Mio Unit is fully unresponsive from last task…  
>Final result: Quote – No man shall marry me now – End quote."<em>

Mio was in the table, as she had her strawberry shortcake. She was about to take a bite, until…

**SWIPE!  
><strong>Mugi took the strawberry off the cake and ate it. Mio froze, as she was motionless. She then started to swell up her eyes in tears, as she was immovable. Mugi then said, as she was upset by Mio's sad look, "Oh, Mio, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take your strawberry."

Mio never moved, until ten minutes. Her emotional circuits were acting up, and was rebooted.

**XXXXX**

At her home, Mio was repairing herself, removing her left arm and fixing her metal pistons and wires, making her arm work well. She then beeped, as she reattached her left arm, "_Unit Mio must repair herself…_"

She removed her right arm and reworked her circuitry, with her left arm. She then said, as she was reworking her arm, "Once I am done, I can work on my lyrics for the next song we will be doing."

She repaired her arms and then said, "Now, _begin printing_…"

She then connected two wires from her chest, and then connected to a printer. It printed out lyrics for "_My Love is a Stapler_". She responded, "My love is actually a computer. He has been helpful to make me lyrics."

Ever since that panty moment, Mio turned off from humans and started dating inanimate and mechanical objects. Her first boyfriend is a computer she owned from her creators. She kissed the monitor, as she said, "Hello, sweety… How do you run, on your 500 GB file? Is your jpg working well?"

She flirted at the computer, as the computer just beeped at her. She blushed, as she smiled, "Oh… Wow… You're so hot… as a PC."

Just then, she got a message from Ritsu, which was an e-mail photo of her, dressed in a monster mask.

"BOOO!"

Mio Robot screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>Her head exploded, as it fell to her bed. Her body dropped to the floor, as Mio buzzed, with her eyes crossed and her lips curled, "Ritsu… You moron…"

**BZZT!  
><strong>Her head started to spark, as she was broken.

* * *

><p>Ritsu laughed, as she thought, "Poor Mio… Too bad for her, being scared to death, breaking her entire robot body."<p>

She then felt bad, as she replied, "But still… It's awful to let her die down, like that…"

Mio then asked, "So, how did you picture me as a robot?"

Ritsu giggled, "Uh… Nothing. You were scared on one thing that you froze your circuitry."

Mio nodded, "Oh, yes. I guess that would suck."

**BONK!  
><strong>Mio bonked Ritsu's head and shouted, "And _that's _for absolutely nothing!"

Ritsu moaned, as she had a lump on her head, "You wouldn't be happy to give me injuries, if I was a robot."

She then thought, "WHOA! Robo-Ritsu! I loved that idea!"

She pondered, as Mio joined in. She thought, "A Ritsu Robot?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 3<br>Ri-Chan-Bot_**

* * *

><p>In her room, Ritsu was sitting in her room, motionless like a doll, and turned off, with her light brown hair and bangs flowing down, over her face. She was without her headband, dressed in her school uniform. A figure walked in and had a remote in her hand. She approached the motionless Ritsu, as she held the remote up and pointed at her. She pressed the button, as Ritsu started to wake up. She stood up and bowed to the girl, "Hello, Master."<p>

The girl revealed to be Mio, who was in her uniform. She brushed Ritsu's bangs and said, "Good morning, Ritsu. You ready to go out, today?"

Ritsu smiled, "And how? I've always wanted to go to you, shopping for new guitar strings and drumsticks. Have you been saving up?"

Mio said, "I have. I've been waiting weeks for new strings. In any case, I was too busy on you, since you're worn out, after we met in middle school."

Ritsu hugged her and said, "Aw, you're so warm, Master. Shall we head off?"

Mio said, as she fixed up Ritsu's hairstyle, "Sure. Just a moment."

As she brushed her hair, Ritsu giggled, as she was ticklish.

Mio owned Ritsu Robot, since she always wanted a friend to talk to, even through good times and bad times. She owned Ritsu for nearly 3 years, now. And lately, she's been shown some wearing out in her joints. Of course, her doll-like stature was useful. Ritsu played the drums, since she had a hard time playing the guitar. Ritsu practiced on, as she would become an expert drummer, after two months of the basic fundamentals.

**XXXXX**

Before Mio and Ritsu tread off to their first day of high school, Ritsu once saw a love concert on TV, and then said to her master, "Hey, Mio! Why not form a band?"

Mio asked, "Is that so? I don't know if the high school we go to has a music club."

Ritsu beeped, "Master, perhaps we need more members, before we join the music club."

Mio replied, "Sounds good. I _did _replace the bass strings, today."

She stated, "But we have to see if they have a music club and a music room."

They agreed to form a band, but as long as they have more members.

**XXXXX**

Months had passed, as Mio and Ritsu owned the music room as their base of operations, reforming the _Light Music Club_. Mio and Ritsu recruited two girls, Yui Hirasawa and Tsumugi Kotobuki, as members of the band. Ritsu, who was the president of the club, even taught the girls how to play the guitar. Of course, Ritsu never played the guitar, but has studied on the DO's and DON'T's of the guitar. In the end, the helpful little drummer robot taught the girls everything about the music, as Mugi played the keyboard, while Yui played her guitar. And the practiced every day, without any breaks, whatsoever. Of course, Mugi decided to have the girls drink tea and have cake. Sadly, Ritsu never had tea, since she was a toy for Mio. Ritsu asked, "What does this tea taste like?"

Mugi poured her a cup of tea, as Ritsu sniffed it. She said, "Mmm… This must be tea. I never had tea."

Mio asked, "Uh, Ritsu, would you like to let me give you your tea?"

Ritsu smiled, as she whirred her head, "Tea is good. I don't mind drinking it, myself."

She drank the tea, as she enjoyed the taste. However, she started to shake a little, as she was smoking from her head. She let out a smile and said, "It's so good. You must make some grea-."

She froze in place, as her smile remained, but the smoke spewed from her mouth. Mio gasped, as she freaked out, "AAAAAAAH! RITSU! HANG ON!"

Mugi gasped, "Oh, my. Ritsu is a robot?"

Yui cheered, "Cool! I never knew she was so smart in music!"

Mio cried, as she cradled her broken robot friend, "WHY ARE YOU SITTING AROUND? SOMEONE FIX HER!"

She held Ritsu tight, as she clutched her broken robot tightly, with a hug.

**XXXXX**

One hour later, the repairmen left the Light Music Club, after an emergency call. The man said to Mio that in her condition, tea may ruin her circuitry, since it's a fluid. Luckily, Mugi paid off her repairs, as she was worried about Mio. She said to her, "I'm sorry about Ritsu. Will she be okay?"

Mio said, "Yes. I hope she can work well, since her gears got sticky."

Mugi replied, "Yeah, I hope so. In any case, Mio… I hope to stay with you guys."

Mio pleaded, "Please stay… Ritsu isn't like that. Sometimes she can be verily wild, and sometimes a joy to be with, but in her status, let's hope it's firmware."

She continued, "Without Ritsu, I'd be just a grim loner, skulking through high school, without a friend to talk to, and even play the guitar and listening to music, in a wonderful joyful fashion. Sure, it may be fun, but would I like it? No, not really. Ritsu is my good friend."

Yui sobbed, "I never knew that… I don't want Ritsu to die… or become junk."

Mio approached Ritsu, who was lying on the table. She felt her face, as she was sad. She cried, "Oh, Ritsu… Why did you try the tea? I knew this would happen…"

Mio added, "I need Ritsu to wobble by my side, like we were Tomo and Yomi, except we crash land into stardom of rock and roll and chortle merrily at our upcoming legendary status of every rocker's deepest secrets."

She held Ritsu and said, "Oh, Ritsu, I wish we can enjoy having tea together, if you didn't break."

Ritsu opened her eyes and asked, "Master?"

Mio hugged her and sobbed, "RI!"

She wept, as Ritsu smiled and asked, "Hey… What's wrong? Master, is something wrong?"

Mio said, "I almost lost you… Don't ever leave me again…"

Ritsu said, "It's fine. I am still fully-functional, but it seems I'm not programmed to have tea and cake, just yet. I guess they never found a way to upgrade me, at all."

Mio giggled, "Aw, don't worry. I'll never leave you… ever."

Ritsu beeped, "Oh, Mio, I am so glad you ca-."

She froze, as she started to buzz a bit. She then moved again, "—ared for me…"

Ritsu said, "Sorry. I am still being weak. Maybe I need an overhaul in my body and servos."

Mio laughed, as Ritsu laughed with her. They hugged, as Mio was happy for her robot best friend.

* * *

><p>Mio and Ritsu were disgusted by the fantasy that they were annoyed. Ritsu said, "That was pitiful."<p>

Mio added, "The _first _"What-if" had Yui drinking tea. And she was acting fine."

Ritsu concluded, "And your speech about me being friends with you was corny…"

Mio huffed, "Shut up."

Yui kept rambling on about her Azusa Robot, as Mugi was very calm. She thought, "Well, if we had a robot of me, she'd be a great server to the people."

Mugi imagined, as she was thinking about a robot version of herself, since she'd be the most glamorous, yet weird-looking android, ever.

**_Cucumber FAQ (_**_from Mike__**): **__What? Her eyebrows are a dead giveaway._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 4<br>Mugi-Bot_**

* * *

><p>At a small café, downtown in Tokyo, Tsumugi was in a frilly pink maid outfit, as she was outside the café, holding onto her tray. She announced, "Welcome to the <em>Kotobuki Family Café, <em>where we serve our finest teas and cakes to our wonderful customers. Here, we enjoy a peaceful day, having tea and cake, for your wondrous enjoyment."

She was behind two more Mugi Robots, with black and red uniforms. Mugi 1 said, "We are a simple robot café, serving to your every whim… and it's all for FREE, for first time buyers. You're always welcome to the _Family Café, _for fun and games, and the tea. _Always _the tea."

Mugi Robot is actually a business robot, built to serve guests in the city, whenever they want to relax and have a tea break. She and her robot doubles run the place, without the mess. The Mugis always serve to guests, wherever they go.  
>Every day, the Mugi Android Maids serve to their customers, leaving no mess. The café has made a total of 129 customers a day, while being served by 26 Mugi Robots, who serve an 8-hour shift, meaning half of the robots recharge for the night, while the other half serve to the patrons. The robots were popular in the café, but the clientele was diminishing, since the robot Mugis had <em>one <em>flaw – the eyebrows. They were thick, big, and shaped like a takuan pickle. But they often show expression, on some occasions, with their eyebrows.

The Mugi robot's eyebrows were right side up, as she was smiled.  
><em>This is how a Mugi robot is happy.<em>

The Mugi robot's eyebrows were upside down, as she was sad.  
><em>This is how a Mugi robot is sad.<em>

The Mugi Robot's eyebrows were upside down, as she was scowling.  
><em>This is how a Mugi robot is angry<em>

The Mugi Robot's eyebrows were right side up, as she was surprised.  
><em>And this is how a Mugi robot is shocked.<em>

The eyebrows patterns may look different, but their feelings depend on their 180-degree angle of their bizarre feature. Despite their hot bodies, the Mugi Robots were deemed the best servants to all the customers. But however, there were some complaints about some of the Mugi Robots' trademark stances.

**XXXXX**

One Mugi Robot, in a turquoise and neon green attire, was busy serving to a nice gentlemen in a soft red suit. He ordered a milk tea with sponge cake, covered and dribbled in chocolate and butterscotch sauce. He took a bite of the cake, and he was in a paradise in his mouth… like it was the trip to Hell. It turns out that instead of butterscotch sauce, the Mugi Robot in question dribbled mustard on the sponge cake. Either way, he was given a cup of water _and _a free cake, for the Mugi Robot's inadvertent mistake.

It wasn't the only mistake, only for each robot girl. A Mugi in purple and orange, with black trim, was cleaning the table, but bent backwards, sensing that someone left gum under the table. She bent backwards and removed a wad of ABC gum.

_ABC Gum – "Already Been Chewed"_

She removed the gum, but could not bend back up. She beeped, "HELP! Waist area not responding! A little help?"

She was stuck like that for eight days. Unfortunately, they fixed her, but her waist and lower torso was scrapped. She was no longer a Mugi Robot. The boss and owner decided to give her a new job… as a greeter girl. She was just her upper half, on a podium, serving tables to her customers, only for telling them which table it was.

She greeted to two high school girls, Jun Suzuki and Ui Hirasawa, as she replied, "Good day, ladies. You are in _Table #4_. Please wait, while we have Mugi #11 show you to your table?"

The Mugi, in a pink and yellow maid outfit, escorted the two girls to their table. Jun asked, "Hey, Ui… Do you recognize these girls?"

Ui said, "Nope. Don't ring a bell."

**XXXXX**

Perversion plays a role in this café, as it is not allowed. Our friend, Miz-K Takase, in his blue shirt and grey pants, complete with beard stubble, called to a Mugi Robot, dressed in blue and white. Of course, it wasn't meant to be, since the colors don't match.

Miz-K called, "Hey, babe. How about you come to me?"

Mugi Robot approached him and said, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

Miz-K asked, "How about you sit on my lap and feed me?"

The robot said, "Oh, I can't. We must be moving, all the time, in order to keep up with the customers."

She sat on his lap, anyway, as Miz-K said, "Hasebe wouldn't mind, since I'm married. She's shy and quiet, but she doesn't mind having a gynoid like you meet with a celebrity, now and then."

He smirked, as he felt her back. She gasped, as she moaned, "Uh… Sir, what do you think you're doing?"

His hand reached downward onto her hip, as he said, "Oh, I never seen such cosplay, before."

**_Note_**: This is Miz-K, as his perverted self, whenever romance between two women is involved; i.e. _Setsuna__**X**__Konoka_, _Tomo__**X**__Yomi, Sayuri__**X**__Rein, _etc. He's acting normal, right now, since he's already married.

Miz-K's right hand reached her butt and felt it. He whispered, "So, dear sweet girl with the big eyebrows… How about giving me a taste of your… _Special _flavor_?_"

Mugi flatly replied, "We have the _Special of the Day_ – chocolate mousse cake with French Vanilla icing."

Miz-K let her go, as he said, "Cools! I'll take two – one _here_, and one _to-go_. Also, sorry about that moment we had."

Of course, the Mugis always let it slide, as long as the customers, perverted as they come, do not fondle from _inside_ the maid outfit. They are very sensitive and strict.

Mugi bowed and said, "I will forget it… as long as you _never _do it again, sir."

Miz-K winked, "Please, call me _Miz-K_."

A man in black called out, "Miz-K? Who said that?"

Miz-K gasped, "AH, CRAP! Them, again!"

He then said, "On second thought, put it on my tab, and deliver it to a Miss Aya Hasebe-Takase in-."

The two men in black, with hats, shades, and trench coats, stood up, seeing Miz-K, about to leave. One man shouted, "HEY! THERE HE IS!"

The second man called out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS _HE _DOING HERE?"

Miz-K cried, "Aw, not again!"

He dashed off, as the Mugi Robot was stunned. He ran to the front door, as the Mugi Robot in black opened it for him. He called, as he was running, "Thankyouforthetea!"

The two men in black ran out, after him, shouting, "HEY! GET THE STUBBY BASTARD!"

Miz-K cried out, "AYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The man in black shouted, "STOP RIGHT THERE, PERVERT!"

They disappeared, as the Mugi Robot blushed, "Have a nice day."

By the way, _that _part was added, out of nowhere. But it _did _happened.

**XXXXX**

When the café closes, at around 11pm, since they open at 7am, the Mugi Robots enjoy a relaxing day in the basement, as they talked together, before they are shutdown, in order to be recharged, for the next day of service. The Mugis joined their motionless sisters and cousins, depending on what brand of batteries they use, as they are seated in position, in a huge steel and black bench, which can fit about 7 Mugis in a row. Of course, they had 26 robots and 4 benches. Two benches had 7 Mugis, each; while two more benches fitted 6 Mugis, each. It was all about symmetry.

The Mugi robot in white said, "Thank you for your patronage. We hope to see you againnnnn…"

Her head dropped down, as she was shut off. Every Mugi Robot in the bench was motionless, while sitting on the benches, which was connected to a wireless Hi-Fi adapter.

By the way, the benches are wireless rechargers, like those types of rechargers for iPhones, iPods, and Androids (the phones).

* * *

><p>Mugi blushed, as she whispered, "I am a Mugi Robot, serving tea… I hope my parents would have enough money for a robot maid of me… But that would cost millions."<p>

She sighed, as she sipped her tea, "A woman can dream…"

Yui asked Azusa, "So, Azu-Nyan, what do you think? You think you as a robot cat maiden would be awesome?"

Azusa asked her, "Why would I? It's very tricky, when it comes to a cat maiden. Besides, in one of the stories, a female android acted like a maid robot, and she malfunctioned into a melted mess, with her skin melted and her body smoking from the pores, and-."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mio shrieked, as she imagined the disfigured robot.

Azusa asked, "Uh, Mio-Senpai, are you okay?"

Yui said, "Hey, I know… How about a cute Azusa Maiden for Hire, one that can be the size of an Azu-Nyan."

"Yui-Senpai, that didn't make any sense!"

Ritsu then smiled, "Oh? What do you think?"

Mugi giggled, "That sounds fun."

Mio barked, "What? Wait a minute? Yui is making nonsense about an Azusa Maiden!"

Yui giggled, "Not if it's a miniature Maiden for Hire…"

Ritsu gasped, "NO WAY! Without the _Pleasure Mode_?"

They cheered, as Azusa was shuddering, "I think they've gone batty…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 5<br>Azu-Nyan Mobile Device_**

* * *

><p>At Yui's house, she got a delivery from the <em>Maidens for Hire<em> Company. It was a small box, with a note on it. She read it out loud, and then said:  
><em>"Dear consumer,<br>You are cordially and hand-picked to try out our brand-new Maiden for Hire Mobile Unit, which is declared UNTESTED. We have chosen about 50 girls to try out the brand new Mobile Maiden, available for only 1,200 Yen a month for services (additional charges may vary). For this, we're giving you a FREE 30-day trial run, to see if they approve of this brand new Maiden Unit. If you are NOT satisfied by our new project, or if the Maiden you have has shown problems, please return your Maiden to the Company, at no charge.  
>Please enjoy your new Maiden for Hire. It will be with you, for guaranteed service.<br>Sincerely, Koyomi Mizuhara  
>CEO and Founder of Maidens for Hire"<em>

Yui giggled, as she opened the box. She pulled out her Maiden, which was a small 20-inch doll, with black cat ears, long black hair, and is wearing a white and pink maid uniform. Yui pulled out the instructions and read, "Let's see… _To activate your Maiden for Hire, please press the small red button on her back, located inside. DO NOT plug her in, until she is needed to recharge. She shall be plugged in, via a small USB Cord, located in her back, above her hip._"

She then looked at the diagram of the Maiden, as she noticed that her back panel is above her butt, with the letters "USB" on it. It shows of her recharging port, while the small button is on her back, between her shoulder blades. She then stood her on a table and pressed her button. She moved and beeped, as she opened her eyes. She turned to her owner and did a cat pose, "Nyan~!"

Yui blushed in cuteness, as she was amazed, "She even speaks like a cat~!"

The Miniature Robot bowed and said, "Good day to you, master. I am your Maiden for Hire. I am here for your guaranteed service. I am called Azusa Model #1Z8-51. How may I be of assistance, desu?"

Yui giggled, as she asked, "Hey, can you cook and clean for me? Ui hasn't come home yet, so I wanted to surprise her."

Azusa Maiden said, "Nyan~! I shall do it, desu~!"

She hopped down and ran to the kitchen, as she was about to cook dinner.

For those who don't know, that is a possible _Maiden Universe _spin-off (_if _Miz-K approves of the _K-On!/Fembot _idea, that is). Every house in Japan owned a small mobile Maiden for Hire, with catlike cuteness… _literally _the "catlike" cuteness. The Azusas are known to clean the house at a very fast speed, but they take around ten minutes to clean thoroughly, on account of their small height. They even cook for the users, as well, mostly making soups, salad, sandwiches, and frying up some curry (with rice). Of course, they never used the oven. Tests showed that the Maiden breaks down and burns away, if inside the stove for a very long time. This is addressed for those who own an iPhone or Android Phone, and leave it carelessly where it may break. The Azusa Maidens are different, however, as they walk freely, but do not go out anywhere, unless being with the user, if requested. The Azusa Robots can be carried in a bag, just like the cute dogs and cats that heiresses keep in their purses. Soon after, everyone wanted a Maiden for Hire… at a small size. The men wanted to keep the normal life-sized models, only for passive, abusive, or even suggestive behavior. But the women and even the lucky girls in college would love a Mini Maiden for Hire of their own, at 1,200 Yen a month, with the additional charges that the Maidens for Hire often do.

**XXXXX**

Yui was sleeping in her bed, as Azusa was in _Sleep Mode, _but is clutched by Yui, like she was a stuffed animal. Azusa was happily sleeping, but felt uncomfortable, as she was held tight, by a sleeping Yui.

Azusa beeped, "I need to recharge… But I can't break free… I hope Master treats me right."

Of course, they shut off completely, if at a low percentage of battery life. Luckily, they can be turned back on, by the press of a button, but then they needed to be plugged in, in a USB cord. It was not only productive and advanced, but it saves energy, along the way.

* * *

><p>Azusa said, "Well, I am <em>against <em>an android of myself… I mean, what if you break it, while she is asleep?"

Yui said, "That's not true. My Gita never broke, when I slept with it."

Ritsu jeered, as she barked, "Yeah, until you scratched it up, later."

The girls sighed, as Mio said, "Well, all day long, we have been talking about robots, and _not once_ we did any practice!"

Mugi said, "And our performance isn't until next week…"

Mio said, "We got time… but as long as we avoid Miss Yamanaka, we can have a nice and normal performance…"

Yui gasped, as Ritsu asked, "Yui, are you thinking what _I'm _thinking?"

Yui said, as she was excited, "We were dressed in costumes, right?"

"Yeah?" Mio asked.

"So, how about we become robots, in our _next _gig?"

Mio barked, "WHAT? You mean like toy robots?"

Azusa said, "No, I think she means _androids._ We can become androids, at our next gig!"

They cheered, as Yui blushed, "Aw, I'm just saying…"

Mugi laughed, "I love it!"

Ritsu cheered, "GREAT! I love being a Ri-Chan-Robo!"

Mio called, "HEY, WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!"

They stopped, as Mio complained, "I know we have to practice, but do you even know what kind of costumes we should try? Or, how about _this_, what we should look like, as the _After School Tea Time Robot Band_? HMM?"

The girls were stunned, as Mio sat down, feeling upset. Yui asked, "Uh… Mio-Chan… What should we look like?"

Mio gleamed in evilness, as she huddled with her friends, "Let's keep this a secret from Miss Yamanaka. Remember, she wants cute, and we want to be _cute _androids."

Ritsu said, "Why not? We used the _zombie _routine, and look where we ended up?"

Azusa huffed, "We were entranced to becoming _real _zombies, Senpai."

Yui said, "OH! You think we'll have our logo on the chrome bodies?"

Mio smiled, "Don't be silly. I'll tell you about it, right now."

She grabbed a paper and drew what the costumes looked like. However, we won't show you, just yet.

In the end, After School Tea Time prepared for the greatest gig to try. Even so, they have to sing 6 songs, at the concert, and they must wear a costume, only to please Miss Yamanaka. All they did, during the week was make the costumes, practice the songs for the gig, and, most importantly, have tea and cake, now and then.

And then came that day when the After School Tea Time Androids were introduced… portrayed by After School Tea Time, themselves. Will the gig be a big hit, or will our android band be junk pile (to use it in a pun)?

Find out in the _next EXTRA _chapter of _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_"!

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p>Also, I'd like to point out, after seeing the five "What-ifs"…<br>Who wrote this shit?


	172. EXTRA Chapter 17 (Part 2)

At the auditorium, the girls of After School Tea Time were dressed in silver, as a woman with long brown and glasses with a yellow suit was heading to them. She wanted to speak to the girls about the idea of new attire. Ritsu, however, said, as she saw her, "Miss Yamanaka, that will not be necessary."

The woman was Sawako Yamanaka, their music teacher and club advisor. She was shocked by the sudden refusal, as she asked, "Come on! You have to be kidding me! You guys thought of a costume, all by yourselves?"

Mio said, as she was in costume, "Yes. But do not worry, teacher."

Yamanaka blushed, as she saw Mio, in her costume she planned. She replied, "So, what are you supposed to be? Robot girl?"

Mio said, "Android, ma'am."

The girls were dressed in their school uniforms, but with silver blazers and skirts, with white t-shirts on, with the design of a metal plate on the chest, with the letters "HTT" on it. They even have black tights on, with kneepads over it, to make them look more robotic. And also, they had their makeup done, to make them a little more doll-like. They had dark red lipstick, light pink blush, and even a choker around their neck. Mio stated that each girl would be their own android, since they look different.

Yamanaka was annoyed by the idea, as she said, "You know… You should've told me, when you decided to make your costume. Lemme say this…"

She blushed, as she wailed, "The android schoolgirl look is _SO CUTE~!_"

Ritsu smiled, "I guess she liked it."

Mio asked, "So, you'll approve of it?"

Yamanaka said, "Well, it's not much for sci-fi cuteness, but it'll do. Knock 'em dead, my little robot girls. Do my bidding and rock out!"

Mio was stunned, with a sweat drop on her head, "Is she like the puppet master?"

_We'll check with them, later…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EXTRA Chapter (Part 2)<br>Three Dopes in a Rope_**

* * *

><p>A huge man with blue overalls and an eye patch, covering his left eye, was in the middle of the stage. He said nothing, as he was simply a bit shy. He then saw a girl with a white jacket and short purple hair. It was Ropponmatsu 1. She stepped in front of the huge man and said to the audience, "Good day, my friends. Today's EXTRA chapter will be the final EXTRA Chapter of Season 6. With Cucumber in F City, fighting off the ducks, and Mike on patrol, Johnny and I will introduce the chapter."<p>

Johnny Cuke, the big man, huffed, "I was gonna do that!"

R-1 turned to him and said, "Forgive me. But you were acting all nervous. Do forgive me for this. By the way, I am called Ropponmatsu."

She smiled to him, as Johnny blushed completely. He then giggled and guffawed, "You sure are purty…"

R-1 blushed, as she replied, "Thank you. Sometimes I have emotional circuits, to mix with the human race."

He smiled and said, "Outstanning…"

She asked, "So, which brother are you? You _are _related to Jerome and Mike."

He moaned, "Not really! I half-brother…"

He then blushed, as he asked her, "Your place or mine?"

"Forgive me, but I do not perform carnal relations…"

He grabbed her by the waist and said, "I teach you!"

They looked at each other, as R-1 closed her eyes. But Johnny put her down and removed her jacket. She was shown to have a huge chest, with a dark purple shirt. R-1 giggled, as she was aroused, for some reason, "Hmm… How frisky…"

Johnny carried her away, as R-1 whispered, "Be gentle with me. I'm a robot."

Johnny barked, "I dun't care!"

He went to his room and shut the door. He locked it, as R-1 blushed, "Just so you know, it's my first time… But promise me you won't tell Miss Mizuki or Senior Iwata."

Johnny asked, in confusion, "Uh… … …Huh?"

He said, as he threw R-1 on the bed, which was a soft cotton mattress, "Let us."

He went to the bed, as he lied beside her. They went closer and suddenly kissed. They made out on the bed, as-.  
>And this is where we pan upward to the ceiling, as we cut to our story that these two were going to introduce.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, Peter Giese, Mizuki Takase, and Heather Dunn were leaving the building, as Peter had a patent to try out for AAW. Mizuki suggested that they would take the bus to the patent office, downtown, since the BattleVan has already been commandeered by Farra and Steven.<p>

Heather asked, "So, what does this patent do, anyway?"

Mizuki said, "Well, it's a rather complicated invention, capable of stopping the rats of the city."

She showed Heather the invention, with was a small tower, with a row of stairs, leading up to the top. It had a mirror on top, as it was standing on the top, vertically. Mizuki explained the invention, "First, the rat senses a scent of cheese in the area. Unknowingly thinking that it's on top, the rat climbs up the stairs, hoping to reach for it."

Heather asked, "What? NO Elevator?"

Peter shouted, "Don't be silly!"

Mizuki continued, "In any case, as he reaches the top, exhausted and tired, he looks through the mirror and sees himself. Thinking it's another rat, he gets steamed up and attacks the reflection. And the mirror is also unbreakable. He charges through, sets off the trap door, falls to his death, and BOOM! Just like that, _Rat Pancake._ And at a dime a rat, we could make a million dollars!"

She asked Peter, "Hey, Big Honey Bear, how many rats do we need to make our first $1,000."

Peter calculated, as he responded, "Ten thousand rats."

Mizuki gasped, "_Ten thousand?_"

Heather snuffed, "Well, that's a waste of time."

Mizuki said, "The Gang _never _gives up! We can always try."

The bus arrived, as they stepped in. It drove away, as it headed to downtown.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Setsuna was meditating, as Mayura was reading the newspaper. She said to her, "Set, I'm worried about the Cucumber."

Setsuna replied, "I'm not. I'm glad I don't listen to his inane goofball antics. Also, don't call me _Set_."

Mayura huffed, "Well, you're the one who has my remote control, since it's divine punishment for me."

Setsuna said, "Well, it's your own fault for being in this story. Eimi Ohba is angry at you, after Cucumber let you in, but she didn't get in."

"They're still looking for a way…"

"Right. At least, Miss Konoka was in it, briefly."

"By the way, how is your _girlfriend_?"

Setsuna ignored her and continued to meditate. Mayura sighed, "Well, Seina is all alone, since she wants to repair herself. Plus, she wanted to have some _Me Time_."

Setsuna replied, "I'm glad she didn't explode into shrapnel… yet."

"Very funny! _Verrrry _funny!"

Outside in the hallway, The Gang arrived at the patent office and showed their invention to a man in a gray suit. Mizuki explains the invention to him, as Peter and Heather watched. While they were talking, Seina, Mayura's robot buddy and former Vice Governor of Retro City, who was in her blue dress and brown hair, listened on. She whispered, as she scanned Peter, who was by his girlfriend. Mizuki finished explaining, as she asked, "Well, do we get a patent?"

The man said, "Well, how's this? At a dime a fly, when you make your first $100, I'll see if I can give you a patent."

He shut the door, as Mizuki bowed to him, "_Arigato_."

Peter smiled, "OH, BOY! We got it made!"

Mizuki sighed, "But $100 for a thousand rats, at a dime a rat? That wouldn't be so hard…"

Seina appeared, as she was pretending to be sad. She asked, "Excuse me, sir and ladies… Perhaps I needed someone to talk to."

Heather asked, "Oh, hey. What is your name?"

Seina introduced herself, "I am Seina… uh… Seina Katsura."

She thought, "I'll tell them I am a robot, later. Can't help to play a trick on them."

She then sobbed, pretending to cry, "It's my friend… Mayura. She doesn't want to speak to me! I was so happy to be her friend, but she has ignored me for a hot guy. I even for myself, but when I went to get myself a bone… or some soup. But when I got there, the cupboard was bare…"

She sobbed, as Mizuki was moved that she was crying, "Don't cry… I'm sure we'll help you."

Peter was unaffected by Seina's sob story, while Heather couldn't stop bawling. He replied, "Shady…"

He said, "How's this? One of us gets to stay with the girl, as we get her food."

Mizuki wiped her tears and said, "Okay. Heather, you and I will get some food. There's a convenient store, across the street from here. Big Guy, you-."

Seina draped her arms on his shoulders, and blushed, "Aw, I need a big strong man…"

Peter replied to Mizuki, "I think I'll keep her company."

Mizuki huffed, "Fine… But NO flirting. You touch him, I'll…"

Seina smiled, "OH, go on, now. He'll be fine."

The girls left, as Peter was dragged into her room. He was pushed down, as she said to him, Well, at last we're alone… I want you, so badly…"

Peter smiled, "So do I, but we never flirt. What makes me irresistible to women?"

Seina sat by him and placed her hand on his lap. She said, "Cutie…"

Peter shivered, as he thought, "Well, I know she's not a robot. That's obvious. She looks like a human, with her natural style."

He whispered to himself, "Yes!"

She leaned over, as the shuddering huge Gang member asked, "Uh, you know that I have a girlfriend."

Seina said, "It's fine. I don't care if you're in a relationship, as long as you're mine… for the time being… Mayura wanted Percival Gaynes, but I want you, first."

Peter asked, "Hey, yeah. How do you know about-? You know, never mind. You look awfully familiar."

Seina replied, "Actually, I am a female companion android, here to help my creator on perfect and exuberant schemes to take over the world."

He paused, as he was shocked. But then laughed, as he chuckled, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Dude, yeah, right! That's a good one!"

He laughed, as she thought, "What is he, an idiot? Oh, well. He's like Pinky."

She held him tight, as she whispered, "Now, my dear Peter… How about we have a _Magical Mystery Tour_… alone?"

Peter smiled, as he shivered, when the robot touched his waist, passionately, "Is she cold? Wonder if the AC is on? Man, Miz will kill me…"

Seina puckered up, as Peter tried to run away, "AAAH! _SHUWACCHI! SHUWACCHI! SHUWACCHI!_"

He broke out, as Seina giggled, "Hard to get, sexy thang you?"

Peter shouted, "WAIT A MINUTE! It's not what you think! I'm not single!"

Seina laughed, "Listen, Harry! YOU are a wizard!"

Peter shouted, "I'm NOT a fucking wizard!"

She said, "For god sake's, man, what is with this language?"

**BEEP!  
><strong>Seina beeped and said, "Uh, I mean, you are a hotty…"

Peter grumbled, as he was pale blue in the forehead, "Targus City, all over again…"

He asked, "Can't I offer you a request?"

"Let me think… No!"

"Uh, don't you want-?"

She grabbed him and threw him in the couch. She was on all-fours, over the huge guy, who was palpitating in his heart. He groaned, "I think you're trying to seduce me, are you?"

Seina said, "No. If Mayura's doing this, _that's _seducing. I'm only getting to know my sexy boys, really well."

She kissed him in the chest, as she whispered, "Oh, it'll be good to have 10,000 rats…"

Peter asked, "You mean my Rat Catcher? Miz will have those rats, like that."

"Not dollars?"

"No, rats. But we make a dime a rat. Ten rats equal a dollar."

"Oh, it's barbaric, but it's wonderful. You're going to be rich… There are nice rats in Straight and Narrow."

"Oh, thanks. I'll tell the girls about it, as soon as they get back."

Seina blushed completely, as she started to malfunction, "Hot Peter… Hot… Hot… Hot… You're awesomely hot…"

She stood up and grabbed him by the collar, beeping, "Kiss me. Hot Peter…"

He cried, as he ducked out of the way, "NO, NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Peter ran to the desk, as Seina continued to chase him. Outside, in the hallway, Mizuki and Heather returned with a loaf of bread and a bottle of milk. Mizuki then heard Peter's screams.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hot… Hot Peter… Hot-hot-hot-hot… Kiss me… Do me…"

Mizuki snarled, "Why that wolf…"

She opened the door, fuming in anger, but…

Peter threw an ink bottle at Seina, "GET OUT!"

Seina ducked.

**SMASH!  
><strong>Mizuki ended up with the ink in her face. She shut the door and was covered in ink. Heather laughed at her, and then kneeled down on one knee, and cheered, "MAMMY!"

Mizuki kneeled down and jeered, "PAPPY!"

She slapped her on the head, repeatedly, as she huffed, "You don't have to be so racist!"

"I'm not… That was pure Jolson." Heather pouted.

She wiped her face off, as Heather replied, "So, what happened?"

"I know what…" Mizuki seethed, as she grabbed a bucket full of water, and then said, "I'll fix that freeloading bitch!"

Heather asked, "You're not going to drench her, are you?"

Mizuki replied, sarcastically, "No. I'm going to dump the water on her, and smash my boyfriend with the bucket."

As they waited, back inside, Peter was running away from Seina, crashing into the wall. Seina went the other directions, walking into the walk, moving in a robotic motion, in a monotone voice, "Hot Peter… Hot Peter… Hot Peter…"

He got up, moaning in pain, "Dude, bra can party…"

Without looking, he escaped through another door. Seina continued to walk, as she fell to the floor, still walking in a robotic motion. She continued on, as she was slowing down. Mizuki waited outside, as Mayura appeared, seeing Mizuki. She called, "Hey, Miss? You have a minute?"

She touched her shoulder, as Mizuki shrieked. She dumped the water and bucket onto Mayura's head, as she shrieked, "PERVERT!"

Heather said bluntly, "Uh, Miz… I think that's a chick."

Mizuki said, "Oh, my error."

Peter appeared, as Mizuki gasped, seeing her boyfriend out, in a panicky state. She growled, about to scold at him. She slapped his head, repeatedly.

"OW! OW! Hey, Stop!" Peter pleaded, as he was struck, continuously.

Mizuki yelled, "You lousy! Rotten! Stupid! Dumbass! You dumb! Wolf! Numbskull!"

Setsuna appeared from her room, hearing the commotion.

"What happened here?" She asked.

Mayura removed the bucket from her head and growled, "_They _tried to drown me! As a matter of fact, they _did_!"

Setsuna growled, "Oh, really?"

She pointed at them with her sword, and barked, "Get dem mother-brothers!"

Peter, Mizuki, and Heather ran off, as Mayura and Setsuna chased after the trio, around the hallway.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Peter shrieked.

Setsuna shouted, "He ain't gonna save you!"

Inside her room, Seina started to slow down and die down.

"Hot… Haaaa… Haaaaaaaa… Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

She stopped moving, as her batteries and motors died out.

**XXXXX**

The Gang returned to Seina's room, as Mayura and Setsuna went to the door. Mizuki locked it, as they tried to break in.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Mayura shouted.

She and Setsuna stepped back, as they began to charge at the door. The Gang popped out, with Mizuki pointing out, "LOCK THE DOOR!"

They ran back inside, as Mayura and Setsuna chased them. Mizuki locked the door, again, as Setsuna yelled, "GET OUT HERE!"

Mayura yelled, pulling the knob, "OPEN THIS DOOR, I SAY! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Inside, Mizuki noticed Seina, as she went to her. Heather held the door, as Mizuki felt Seina's pulse, in which Seina doesn't have, since she's a robot.

"She's dead…" Mizuki said, "What happened here?"

Peter gasped, "DUDE! A Dead Body?!"

She shivered in fear, as Mizuki grumbled, "And she's cold, too… We have to get rid of her, before they find out that _you _killed her."

Peter gasped, "ME?! Why me?"

Mizuki barked, "Because… She was with you, this whole time."

He smiled, "Oh, please. I'm too wholesome for another girl. I'd never cheat on you, except for one _true _love of my own."

He did his Gyudon Dance:  
><em>"Great tasting Gyudon for 300 years<br>_It's quick, and it's tasty_, and it's very cheap~!  
>Ha-HA!"<br>_(A cow bonks on his head)

Mizuki growled, as she thinking, "GOTTA THINK! COME ON! FUCK!"

Heather asked, "What'll we do?"

Mizuki said, "We have to get rid of the body."

Peter asked, "But not while those two are outside."

Setsuna said, "Okay, stand back!"

The Gang gasped, as Setsuna held her sword up. She was about to slash at the door, when Mizuki opened it and shouted, "How do you fix for blades? You better look behind you!"

They turned around, as Mizuki shut the door. Mayura growled, "YOU IDIOT!"

They charged at the door, which was locked again.

Setsuna shouted, "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Mizuki covered the motionless gynoid in a huge bag and straightened her out. She whispered to him, "See the trouble you got us into? If we weren't on _Medical Suspension_, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Heather felt her cold robot body and said, "Brrr… She's getting stiff."

Mizuki picked her up, as Peter opened the door, in the other side of the room. They escaped through the door, and snuck out into the stairway. They went downstairs, as Mayura cried out, "GET OUT HERE, NOW! YOU FUCKING PIGS!"

Setsuna said, "Man, I wish we had Seina here."

"Why?"

"This is _her _room."

They charged at the door, trying to break in, frantically.

**XXXXX**

Outside the building, Mizuki said to Peter, "We'll have to hide the body, before anyone notices."

He said, "That's not right of us."

She said, "Well, AAW _is _not liable for dead bodies, unless it is of a murder case."

Heather shrilled, "COPPER!"

An officer came in, as they hid behind Seina's body, stuck in a barrel. He said to them, "Hello, there. You three are very chipper, today."

Mizuki giggled nervously, "Just doing our job."

The policeman viewed behind and saw the dead body in a bag. He asked, "Why the body?"

Mizuki said, "An investigation…"

She lied and giggled, "YEAH! An investigation! There was a murder going on, and we found her body, covered in a bag."

Peter and Heather asked, "EH?"

Mizuki whispered, "Shut up."

The policeman said, "Oh, okay… But bury it in a _proper _area. Read that sign on top!"

They looked at the sign that says "_NO rubbish dumped HERE"_. Mizuki said, "Oh, right. But we found it like that."

The cop scolded, "No excuses, me lady. Get that body out of here."

They picked up the body and left. Mizuki said goodbye, as Peter was carrying the body. As he held it tight, the policeman said, "Hmm… How come I never heard of a murder case, around here?"

He paused and thought, "But why do three young AAW agents have a dead body in-? Unless…"

The Gang snuck away, leaving the building, but the officer turned to them and blew his whistle. He shouted, "HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU MURDERERS!"

They ran off, screaming in fear, with Seina in tow. The cop chased after them, as they disappeared into the night.

**XXXXX**

Inside the building, Mayura broke the door down, as she saw Seina's room, fully trashed. She shrieked, as she saw that her robot friend was gone, too. Setsuna said, "This is bad… Should we call for help?"

Mayura said, "I don't know… You don't think _they _took her."

Setsuna said, "Well, you and I better find her. The Brain will kill me, for losing our fellow employee."

Mayura added, "But we'll need to know where they headed."

She pulled out a script from her bra, which says "_Miyazawa & May – EXTRA_". She said, "Luckily, I read the script, before we shoot."

She read the script, as she said, "Let's see… A-HA! _Peter, Mizuki, and Heather ran away, eluding from the cop, with Seina in tow… _AAH! They took Seina?!"

She continued reading, "_The Gang find themselves in a local pet cemetery, in hopes of getting rid of the body._"

* * *

><p>The Gang arrived at the pet cemetery, that evening. Heather shivered, "Man… Why did it have to be a pet cemetery?"<p>

The sign on the gate said "_Kenny McCormick Pet Cemetery_". They snuck in, as Peter shivered, "I hate graveyards… I hope no zombies come in."

Heather shouted, "I'M SCARED! Why don't we leave the body, down in the streets?"

Peter griped, "WHAT? And have someone kill her, again?"

Mizuki ordered, "Look… Spread out and find an open grave. We're burying her, _right here_!"

They walked together, around the path, as Peter was shivering in fear.

The Gang walked through the cemetery, as they see small gravestones, with a few covered in moss. All the trees were dead, and covered lightly with snow.

Seina's baritone voice was made, as she spoke, "_Hot… Peter…_"

Peter gasped, "Huh? Who's there?"

Seina spoke again, in a wailing ghostly voice, "_Hot Peter… Do me…_"

He shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He dropped the body, as he ran to the girls. He trembled, as he was crying, "MIZUKI! HEATHER! GHOSTS!"

Heather cried, "What is the matter with you?"

He sobbed, "Did someone from the grave call you _Hot Mizuki_?"

Mizuki barked, "NO! I have only you… (other than Kazuki, the bastard… I hate him, never liked him, the lazy comic artist… never in the house… I hate him…)…"

Heather calmed her, as he asked, "You okay, Miz?"

Mizuki said, "I'm fine. But where is the body?"

Peter said, "Oh? I ain't got no body."

The Gang searched around the cemetery, as High Five Ghost was floating around the cemetery, heading to a payphone. He found The Gang, as they were having a conversation.

Peter asked, "Man, I wanna leave, right now! Let's leave her here and have the undertaker take care of it!"

Mizuki protested, "Ah, no. You killed her, and we're burying her! The AAW can't be liable for the death of a citizen, even if it _is _unintentional. We'll have a bad reputation, with it!"

Heather smiled, "I'm glad no one squealed on us."

High Five Ghost hid in a sack and expanded to make it more like a human size. The Gang approached the bag, as Mizuki said, "There it is. Big Guy, you take it with you, while Heather and I find an open grave to bury Seina in."

The girls left, as Peter grumbled at the bag, "This is all your fault! You had to flirt with me, you rotten harlot!"

He picked up, but was kicked in the butt. He asked the body, "Did you kick me?"

High Five Ghost said, from inside, "No."

Peter huffed, "I swear, if you did…"

He froze in fear, as he was shivering in horror. He then turned to the body and asked, "Did you talk?"

High Five Ghost replied, "No."

Peter, completely white, shivered from his knees, and then stepped back. He sobbed, "Oh, pooh… If Steven were here-."

He shrieked, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He ran off, as High Five Ghost was on his cellphone. He said, "That's right, Muscle Man. They got Seina, and they're going to bury her! They think she's dead! Uh-huh. Okay, Mitch. Have the guys come here…"

At Brain's lab, he was in his mechanical suit, with Pinky. He said to him, "Pinky, in the middle of our attempts to go to a masquerade ball, made by Ex-Governor Setsuna, we have to rescue my invention, or Mayura will be torn apart, forever."

Pinky gagged, "EW, Brain! I don't suppose they allowed demons to tear her apart."

Brain replied, "No worries, Pinky. I have an idea on how to scare them. We, meaning you, me, Mayura, Setsuna, and Muscle Man, will enter the Pet Cemetery, and we shall scare them silly. Of course, we should be able to arrest them for harboring and stealing Seina."

Pinky asked, "EGADS, BRAIN! BRILLIANT! Uh, oh, wait… No… What if this is all a big misunderstanding, and Seina's batteries have died, only to mistake them for a corpse?"

Brain then gasped, as he asked Pinky, "Pinky… Are you pondering, what I'm pondering?"

Pinky said, "I think so, Brain… But The Undertaker and Kane? They aren't really brothers of destruction… NARF!"

Brain said, "No, Pinky. We shall attempt to rescue and revive Seina, while we scare the living daylights out of the three interlopers that stolen Seina. Besides, Mayura and Setsuna would throttle me… if I ended up breaking Seina Bot. Now, come! There is much work to do, tonight!"

The two lab mice leave, as Brain put on his top hat and wrapped himself in a black cloak. He addressed to Pinky, "From now on, you may address me as _Phillip Brain_."

Pinky nodded, "Right-o, Brain-! Uh, _Phillip _Brain."

**XXXXX**

At the cemetery, Mayura was in a ghost costume, which is a white sheet, as Setsuna was in a devil costume, holding her sword up. Muscle Man was a skeleton, while The Brain was dressed as an undertaker, named Phillip Brain. Pinky was his brooch.

Mayura said, "Now, remember, guys… We find her, and recharge her, immediately. Then we leave this horror show, post haste."

Setsuna said, "If we find the perp that stole Seina, they'll pay for this."

Pinky asked, "Um… But do we know that it's those three?"

"POIT!" Brain shoves Pinky in pocket, with his finger. He added, "Come. Nightfall is with us. We must stay quiet."

They split up, looking for The Gang. Speaking of…

"MIZ! MIZ! We have to leave, now! Leave the body here! It just spoke to me!"

Mizuki said, "Alright, calm down! You've been eating too many chocolate donuts."

Heather barked, "Please! I don't like where this is going! I mean, we should be going back home. Farra and Steven might make a call."

Mizuki asked, "What, and get drugged again? No, thank you! Now, shut up and spread out!"

They separated, as Mizuki called, "Big Guy! Find the body, and give me a call!"

Peter moaned, "_Ikutsu ka no shitai_. I must be dreaming. Corpses can't talk."

He went to a small shack, as there was a payphone on the wall. He crept past it and said, "I don't have change."

Brain was sneaking in the other side, as he was holding onto a lead pipe. He whispered, "I see a shadow. Pinky, keep quiet, as I try to detain him."

Pinky smiled, "Right-o, Brain!"

Brain barked, "_Phillip _Brain."

He swung up his pipe and lunged at Peter, who was not looking.

**RrRrRrRring!  
><strong>The phone rang, as Peter shushed the phone. The Brain missed, as he grumbled, "Drat! He must be cunning and smart, or a complete dunderhead."

Pinky giggled, "He must have good skills, Phillip Brain. ZORT!"

Peter returned to the corner, as Brain swung again.

**RrRrRrRring!  
><strong>The phone rang again, as The Brain missed. Peter, annoyed, reached to the phone and answered it. He said to the phone, in a serious tone, "I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want, but I have a particular lack of skills. I will never be able to find you."

He then asked, "Who? Yes, hold on."

He called out, holding the phone, "CALL FOR PHILLIP BRAIN! CALL FOR PHILLIP BRAIN!"

Brain appeared and said, "_I'm _Mr. Brain."

Peter gave him the phone and said, "Phone, sir."

Brain was at the phone, as Peter was shivering in fear. He ran off, hitting Brain with the lead pipe. He screamed in fear, as Brain moaned, "The number I have dialed have been disconnected…"

**XXXXX**

On the other side, Heather was by the trees, making snowballs. Mayura was floating along, about to scare Heather. She then whispered, "I wonder what she is doing… Making snowballs?"

Heather used her pink dye to make faces. She smiled, "Hello, Mr. Snowman."

She placed three snowballs on top of each other and made a mini-snowman. Mayura the ghost giggled, as she blushed, from inside her sheet, "So _kawaii~!_"

Heather giggled to the ghost, "Thanks. He was so cute."

She continued to revel in her cute snowman, until her eyes widened in fear. She turned around and saw the ghost. She screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She ran off, jumping over the snowman, as Mayura asked, "Whoa… I wonder if she's either nice or ungrateful."

Mizuki was walking down the path, as she whispered, "Nothing around to be afraid of… I hope…"

Setsuna crept behind her and placed her blade on Mizuki's chest, leading up to her neck. Mizuki felt the blade, as she shivered, "Heather? Peter? Is that you? If not, don't answer me."

The blade went upward to her face, as Mizuki winced in fear, as Setsuna hissed, breathing heavily. Mizuki shrieked, as her hair raised up in fear.  
>"<strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<strong>"

Her red hair flowed down, as she pushed the blade aside and ran off. She ran to the door and opened it. She and Heather ran into each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed, as they ran off in different directions.

Mizuki stopped and asked, "Huh? Was that-?"

She knocked on the door and shouted, "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Setsuna then huffed, "You gonna start that again?"

She threw her sword at Mizuki, as she shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BO-O-OING!  
><strong>The sword hit her butt, hurting her. She screamed in pain, as she was still pounding on the door. She yelled, "HEY, HEATHER! IT'S MIZUKI!"

She saw Setsuna approach her, and then ran away, screaming in terror. Heather opened the door and laughed, "Oh, sorry. You scared me, Mi-."

She shrieked, seeing Setsuna's costume, "YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**SLAM!  
><strong>She slammed the door, as Heather stepped back, panting heavily, breathing in terror. She sobbed, "I'm scared… I'm scared… I wanna go home… I wanna go home…"

She bent down and started to compose herself. Muscle Man approached her, as she went backwards. She whispered, "What am I going to do?"

Muscle Man whispered, "Hey, bro."

Heather stopped, as Muscle Man's boney hand felt her right shoulder. She looked behind her and saw the skeleton of Muscle Man. She winced in fear, with tears in her eyes. She then shook from her knees, with sweat dripping from her head. Muscle Man was going to say to say something, but Heather dashed off.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
><strong>WEEEEEEOOOOOOM!<br>**She ducked into the ground, and escaped like a mole. Muscle Man asked, "Uh… How did she do that? The babe's got talent, right?"

As Heather continued to burrow herself away, she went to Mizuki, who was hiding by a gravestone. She popped up and cheered, "Heather is here!"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Mizuki shrieked.

She fainted, as Heather gasped, "OH, NO! Miz? Sorry, I had to find you… You know how I wou-. Oh… Right… This is a graveyard. My bad, Mizuki. Sorry."

She woke up and snarled, "Heather…"

She strangled her and shouted, "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT, AGAIN!"

Heather was choking, as Mizuki strangled her neck.

But then…

"MIZ! HEATHER! I FOUND THE BODY!"

Peter called to his friends, as Mizuki ran to him. Seina was still in the bag, as Mizuki picked her up. Heather sobbed, "Mizuki, I hate this place! We have got to get out of here, and leave Seina's corpse here!"

Mizuki said, "Never mind that! Come on. During that scary moment, I found an open grave."

Peter asked, "Where?"

Mizuki showed them the way, as they were headed to an open six feet deep grave. Setsuna, Mayura, and The Brain hid in the grave, as Mayura stifled them, "Shh… Here them come."

The Gang arrived, as Peter chucked the body into the hole. Mizuki then said that she will grab some shovels to bury the robot. However, as the girls were about to leave, Mayura threw the body back to them. The Gang shrieked, as Peter sobbed, "NO! No, no, no!"

Mizuki shuddered, "W-w-w-w-what's the matter with you? Throw her in!"

Heather trembled, "No, I can't…"

Mizuki calmed down and said, "Look, let's stop acting like babies. Will ya? Big Guy, throw her in."

Peter shivered, "Oh, no, Miz… What if she pops out again?"

The girls left, as Peter groaned, "Grrr… _Orokana shitai._"

He threw the body back in the hole. Setsuna and Mayura rebound it back to him, as Peter was scared. He roared, "Why don't you make up your mind?"

He kicked the body down and huffed, "Bitch! And stay down!"

Setsuna chucked the body back up and it slammed into his face. Peter fell, as the body fell into the hole. Peter groaned, as Mizuki asked, since she returned with the shovels, "What happened to you?"

Peter cried, "Seina came back and kicked me in the mouth!"

Mizuki barked, "I'll kick _you _in the mouth!"

In the hole, Setsuna freed Seina from inside the bag. Mayura removed her blue blouse, showing her bra and back panel. The Brain replaced her battery pack with a brand new pack. Seina started to restart her circuitry, as Mayura was happy. She hugged Seina and said, "Oh, Seina-Bot! I thought I lost you!"

Seina asked, "What is wrong, Master?"

Mayura said, "Well, those three guys. They-."

Before she could say anything, dirt was pouring all over Mayura and the others. Mizuki, Peter, and Heather were digging dirt, throwing it into the hole. Mizuki said, "It's a shame how she died and was trying to flirt with Peter."

Peter moaned, "At least she was human…"

Mizuki asked, "What do you think she was?"

As they continued to bury the grave, Mayura, Setsuna, and Pinky screamed.

"HEEEEY!"

The Gang stopped, as Mizuki asked Peter, "Did you say something?"

Peter said, "No… That wasn't me."

Heather giggled, "Don't look at _me_."

They shook in fear, as they looked down at the grave. Mayura, in the grave, huffed, "What for you try to bury us in the cold, cold ground?"

Mizuki giggled, "As you see… Your friend, Seina, is dead, and we had to-."

Seina appeared, as she was up, from the grave. She winked at Peter, "Hot Peter…"

The Gang gasped in fright.

**BOOOOING!  
><strong>Their hair rose up, as they saw Seina, alive and well. They dropped their shovels and stepped back, without saying a word. Seina asked, "Hey, how come we're in a graveyard?"

The Gang then screamed bloody terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
>"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"<br>"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They ran away, running out of the cemetery, screaming for their lives.

Seina sobbed to them, "Don't leave me! Hot Peter?"

Mayura barked, "Seina… Don't _ever _steal my pet names!"

Seina bowed and said, "Yes, Master. My heart is broken, again… I don't know if I'll ever love, again…"

Mayura hugged Seina and whispered, "It's okay. You still got me."

They shared a hug, as Brain said, "Well, at least we got everything under control."

They all stepped out of the grave, as Pinky appeared from the pocket, "Gee, Brain. Did we get them?"

Brain said, "Yes, Pinky. In fact, we shall enjoy tonight, now, thanks to our celebration."

Pinky asked, "Why? What'll we do, tonight?"

Brain said, "Well, first, we have a little fun at the masquerade ball in Setsuna's. And then, we plan for tomorrow night."

Pinky asked, "You mean, cook some delicious cheese fondue?"

Brain smiled, "Yes, Pinky. And after that, we shall do the same thing we do, every night… TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Pinky, Brain, Setsuna, Mayura, and Muscle Man left the cemetery, heading to the party.

* * *

><p>At the Broken Shades, Peter, Mizuki, and Heather were under the bed, shivering in fear. They remained in bed, and in the house, for the next five weeks.<p>

Peter moaned, "Why did it have to be zombies?"

Mizuki sobbed, "Next time we go out, no more patents."

Their day started out good, but it ended with The Gang, traumatized in fear. And they were too stupid to realize that Seina was a robot… unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Back at Johnny Cuke's room, he and R-1 were sleeping together, as they finished making love. R-1 was sleeping, as she was motionless. Cuke was happily in bliss, as he moaned, "Me have to marry robot girl."<p>

He then picked up her naked body, stroking her messy hair. He then kissed her on the lips, and her head fell off. It fell to the mattress, as Johnny picked it up. He then said, "I get it."

He reattached her head and said, "I love Rope-n-Muscle…"

He hugged her naked body, as he smiled, "Warm and snuggly…"

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship, between gynoid and uh… whatever the hell Johnny Cuke is.

* * *

><p>At the gig, After School Tea Time was motionless, as the curtain was up, standing in place, with their eyes closed and their heads down. Suddenly, machine noises were made, as Yui opened her eyes and spoke to the microphone, speaking like a robot, "Hello. Human world. We are After. School. Tea Time."<p>

The fans were shocked, as Yui cheered, "HEY, GUYS! IT'S US!"

The others woke up, as they bowed to them. They cheered and laughed, as Mio thought, "Whoa… They believed us."

Yui said, "Well, everyone… We wanted to dress up, for this occasion. So, people, beginning musical tracks 1 thru 6."

She beeped, "_Initiating track one… "My Love is a Stapler_"…"

Ritsu raised her arms up and tapped her drumsticks, "1! 2! 3! 4!"

The music played, as After School Tea Time played their songs. First up, they played "_My Love is a Stapler_". Then, they played "_Fude Pen, Ball Pen_", then "_Curry Nochi Rice_", "_U&I_", and then _"Honey Sweet Tea Time_". After that, Yui then said, "_Battery life at 20%, depleting…_"

Mio said, "Uh-oh. Yui is feeling tired. We should close our show, now."

Yui called out, "NO! I have time for one more song… It'll take all my energy, as I play…"

She bent down and beeped, "_Shutting down…_"

The crowd gasped, as Yui bent back up. She winked, "Kidding~!"

The crowd cheered, as Yui called out, "But seriously, I have time for one more! Here now is our smash #1 hit – _Fuwa Fuwa Time_!"

The band performed _Fuwa Fuwa Time_, as Sawako giggled, watching them play, "I must say that they have the choreograph on the android doubles. They are surely amazing."

She then thought, "Hmm… Maybe next time, I can have them dressed as dolls, for Christmas. Or maybe the ninja look, the samurai look, and even the look of summer fun."

As Sawako was busy thinking ideas, they finished the song, as the curtain went down. Yui cheered, "Thank you everyone! We are After School Tea Time! Thanks for coming! GOOD NIGHT!"

The fans cheered, as they loved the music.

**XXXXX**

At the club room, Mio was amazed by their gig, as it got positive reviews. She read that the _Android Girl _act was amazing, but the music was better. Another review said that they want to know if they have real androids that look like them. And another said that one of the androids, Mio, looked really hot. That was from one of the members of her fan club. Ritsu smiled, "OH, YES! We totally rock!"

Azusa smiled, "And we had a lot of fun."

Yui said, "Mio, you were a genius on the costumes."

Mio said, "Well, Mugi and I had some help."

Mugi said, "Miss Yamanaka gave us the material to make silver school uniforms, as a secret project. We did the rest, making it look like we're mechanical."

Ritsu laughed, "Whoa! Hand-made costumes! What'll they think of next?"

They laughed together, until they died down, chuckling in a light regret.

Mio huffed, "We _never _do this, again. Got it?"

The others say, "Agreed."

Ritsu asked, "Hey, Mio-Bot. How about you serve us tea?"

Mio shouted, "RITSU! GAME OVER!"

**BONK!  
><strong>Ritsu got a lump on her head, as she moaned, "Ow… Never mind."

Mio blushed, as Azusa sighed, "Well… I like it better when we were in Cold Opens."

She said to the 4th wall, "Well, see you in _Epilogue VI_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>After all the pageantry and fun, it's back to the main story.<br>See you then!_**


	173. And Then There Was Kyu (Part 1)

Outside the AAW HQ, a huge black and red rocket ship was coming out of the ground, as Percival, Kazuto, Yagi, Eri, Aya, Farra, and Steven were heading to the rocket, dressed in white and orange astronaut spacesuits. This was an important mission that they are going to achieve. They were on their way to the _Hunie Prism's _Venus Moon, which was located above, and orbiting over the Earth, in plain view.

They all arrived at the entrance, as Superball saluted, waiting by the door. He said, "Sirs, ma'ams, androids, and Mr. President, on behalf of all the agents of AAW, and the free world and universes, we are all counting on you to succeed in our mission. Please keep in mind… the entire alternate worlds depends upon you seven. Good luck and Godspeed."

Steven smiled, "You got it, homey."

Yagi said, "Well, _Alice_, BANG! ZOOM! Straight to the moon! _Venus's _'alleged' moon, that is."

Percival sighed, "They don't pay me enough for this shit. A trip to space with _those _guys?"

Eri replied, "Of course, it will be fun, sir."

_Earlier today, Kazuto and Yagi planned a launch for the moon, where the Hunie Prism is located. Yagi said that it will be a steady mission, in which the chances are that no one will make it out, alive. She also said that the group will need of seven volunteers: a science officer, a fortune teller, experienced soldiers, and a captain. Yagi volunteered to be Captain, as Kazuto called "DIBS" on Assistant Captain._

_Eri beeped, "Since I am made from science, and is known to be very intelligent, I shall become the Science Officer."_

_Aya said, "And since you say fortune teller… I declare myself as Commander."_

_Yagi asked, "Oh, right. Forgot to add Commander. Okay. Scratch Fortune Teller. Hoshino, you got a deal."_

_Percival barked, "WAIT A MINUTE! I'm an experienced fighter, with skills and the Intel from the FBI! Why can't I be Commander?"_

_Yagi said, "A) Aya Hoshino is experienced in science and the future, plus, she was responsible for bringing in Onigiri, B) You are an FBI Agent, but you resigned from AAW, following Onigiri's FIRST death, and C) Fuck you."_

_Percival huffed, "Touché."_

_Yagi added, "Also, Agent Stevens and Cooke will be our experienced fighters. Steven Cooke will handle his role as Lieutenant, while Farra becomes Lt. Commander."_

_Farra saluted, "You can count on me!"_

_Steven winked, "You got it!"_

_He snickered, "Lt. Commander…"_

_She huffed, "I think I can handle myself. Plus, it's nice to be in a huge mission, without the dead weight of our friends."_

_Percival barked, "WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ABOUT ME?"_

_Kazuto smiled and said, "Agent Gaynes of the Feral Beauty, as President, I appoint you… Private."_

_Percival growled, as Yagi said, "Okay, now that we have the positions filled, let's go save the worlds!"_

_Aya responded, "Well, we can worry about Haruka and Hikari, later. News is that Asahi will stay in HQ, caring for my fallen master."_

_Percival asked, "Whatever happened to Hanajima?"_

_Aya whispered, "She's gone… I'll explain later."_

They entered the rocket ship, as Superball opened the door. He then said, "Good luck, Agent Yagi, Mr. President. And as a request, I shall fill in for you, when I get back."

Kazuto said, "No need. I already named _Freddie _as my V.P."

Freddie saluted, as he held up a sign that says "_To the Moon, Alice~!_". Yagi cried, "Hey, wait! I thought _I _was going to be your V.P.!"

Kazuto said, as he got in, "Don't worry, Yagi. You're already in AAW. Besides, A-Squad needs a leader. Besides, what we wanted to someone who is _not _outspoken, and since Freddie can't talk, he'd be perfect."

Yagi smiled and said, "That's nice of you to say that, little buddy."

Farra shouted, "Can we get on with it?"

The rocket ship's hatch was sealed shut, as Superball and Freddie went inside.

However, inside the cargo hold, a figure snuck inside the rocket ship and shut the door. She said, "Haruka… I'm com-, I mean, I'm here to get you. Don't worry. If I need to protect you, in any way, I'll stand abide by it."

It was Yukino, who overheard that May was missing, and she knew that someone took her to Venus's Moon. What she didn't know is that May was abducted by Mal, and is about to be taken to Kyu, leader and last remaining member of the _Hunie Bucs_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 149<br>And Then There Was Kyu (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p>At mission control, Kanaka was in the middle of the room, as she was boldly saying, "AAW… This, in our darkest times, is our biggest mission, ever. We promise to not fail, as we embark on the most amazing adventure, yet. Lately, the Hunie Prism has terrorized the AUs, all for one person – <em>Haruka<em>. And now, Intel has informed us that she is there, on the moon, by an unknown assailant. Agents Hajime, Old Man, Stevens, Cooke… the AAW will be watching you."

Asahi asked, "Uh, Ma'am, don't you think we can launch the rocket, now?"

Kanaka said, "Sorry. I got lost in the moment."

Asahi growled, "Why did I ever return?"

Kanaka called, "Agents Carl and Superball, being the countdown, as the agents are preparing."

Superball said, "All systems are A-OK, ma'am."

Carl said, "T-Minus 5 minutes, before liftoff."

Kanaka said to the microphone, "AAW Mission Control to Agent Hajime, what is your status?"

Yagi replied, "Agent Yagi to Mission Control, we haven't launched yet, idiot! We're going on final runaround, seeing if all systems are working."

The agents were in their seats, strapped down and only moving their arms.

Farra started to look up on the control panel and said, flipping the switches, "Mission Control, this is Corvair. Launch sequence initiated, and all systems are go."

Eri beeped, "Systems checked. _Functioning at full capacity… Children of world praying to us… _All systems in my software and programming and up-and-runn-. _Error! System needs to restart before adding updates._"

She powered down, with her eyes fading to black. Steven asked, "Hey, are we going yet? I need to pee."

Farra called to the radio, "Uh, Mission Control, abort launch. Requesting mission for a _Time-out for Number One_."

Kanaka barked, "Request denied."

Percival snapped, "Stupid! Why don't you just pee in your spacesuit? It's suitable for anything, wherever you go."

Steven gagged, "This… is… sick!"

Kazuto said, "Uh, Mission Control, I am seeing that cargo has been heavier than we planned."

Superball said, "Mr. President, this is Mission Control. The cargo is already packed. And it shows that we're at the exact weight limit."

Kanaka asked, "What was the recent weight?"

Superball said, "500 kilograms, ma'am; or about 1,100 pounds. The maximum is about 566kg, or 1,250 pounds."

Kanaka yelled, "WHICH IDIOT ADDED THEIR LUGGAGE?"

Steven asked, "Mission Control, request to check the cargo bay."

Kanaka said, "Request denied. Wait until we have arrived in space."

Steven said, "Roger."

Percival said, "Okay, guys… This is it…"

Aya, in the middle of the chairs, between Percival and Eri, was nervous. Farra and Steven were sitting together, with Kazuto and Yagi on their left, and with Yagi sitting next to Farra. She whimpered, "This sucks… We're going to die, are we?"

Farra said, "We've handled this sort of business, before. You should've seen us."

Aya said, "I… rather not. You guys are loose cannons."

Steven replied, "Noope. Steven Cooke's the loose cannon. I'm the one that is trained in the art of the _Hokuto Shin Ken_."

Kazuto added, "Yeah, but that was for self-defense, since Tiffany Faye was about to kill you."

Steven added, "Don't forget Lola Rembrite."

Percival asked, "Hey, what about Mike and the others?"

Farra said, "At the HQ, still recovering. Luckily, all life signs on Mike's health have increased. He's going to make it. And as for Hikari, she's being treated well."

Yagi smiled, "Good. This one's for Mike… since Farra has his Multiple Personalities. We're ready to go."

Percival said, "Okay…"

He checked the systems, as he said to Yagi, "Payload checklist. Weapons…"  
>"Check."<br>"Farra's hat…"  
>"Check."<br>"Fuel for reentry back home…"  
>"In cargo bay, next to the beanbag chairs and the coffee table. Check."<br>"Letters to Santa for Christmas in 2014 to toss away, from the Adult League and the Punk Kids…"  
>"Check."<br>"A useless ink ribbon…"  
>"Check."<br>"Ibuprofen…"

Farra asked, "Why ibuprofen?"

Percival said, "We need it, in case our bodies get hurt in this planet's bullshit moon."

Eri rebooted and beeped, "Systems are go."

He asked, "What kept you?"

Yagi called, "Time of launch?"

Kanaka said, "Time of launch."

Carl said, "T-Minus 20 seconds…"

Yagi announced, "Okay, guys, this is it. We're on our way to rescue Haruka!"

Percival said, "And the worlds. Don't forget that."

The PA announced, "Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One…"

The rocket lifts off, as the G-Force was pushing the agents through their seats. Everyone screamed, as they were heading to space. Kanaka huffed, as she said, "Apparently they _never _have been on a rocket ship to space."

In the rocket ship, the agents we're still heading into orbit, as Farra, was groaning like Chester. She said, in Chester's voice, "Mawp… Mawp, Mawp…"

As the rocket ship left, Asahi prayed to them, "How doth the hero, strong and brave, a celestial path in Heaven's pave."

Kanaka asked, "Huh?"

Asahi smiled and said, "Oh, nothing."

Back in the rocket, Yukino was holding onto one of the crates, being pushed by the very strong gravitational force. She cried out, "AAAAAAAAAAAH! BUT IT'S WORTH IT TO SAVE HARUKA!"

Inside the cockpit, Farra, Steven, and Percival were humming _"The Battle Hymn of the Republic"_, as Yagi was whimpering quietly, "When I get back, I can write a book about this…"

The rocket made it into orbit, as it was heading for Venus. Yagi said, "Good job! Alliance Across the World… _FIRST _in space!"

The rocket went past a meteor sign, which says _"Milky Way – Ten miles, at the speed of light_". They passed a small meteor field, which has red and blue demons playing laser tag. The rocket ship also went passed a small space diner, which had seven different aliens, having lunch.

Eri said, "We should be okay, now. The gravitational force has faded, and we are now about to leave."

Farra smiled, as she unbuckled herself, "Good! In space, I've always wanted to float in a rocket!"

She jumped out and cheered, "WHEE-!"  
><strong>THUD!<strong>

Eri replied, "Miss Stevens… The gravity in this rocket is turned on."

Farra grumbled, as Chester, "You really know how to ruin a good time!"

Percival said, "I like it better when Farra does Svetlana…"

Aya turned off the gravity and said, "Okay. Farra, do your stuff!"

Farra was floating in the air, as Steven joined in. He asked, "Hey, Farra! Mind if Steven Cooke joined you on the floating fun?"

Farra growled, "I _do _mind…"

She inhaled, as Svetlana said, "But Svetlana doesn't mind. Let's make mit ze Space Gymnastics!"

They started to float around, doing flips and somersaults. Percival said, "Even with Mike's weird alter-egos, Farra and Steven are getting along, really well."

Aya said, "I can sense your wife's aura. She isn't."

"How can you tell?"

"Farra still hates him."

Kazuto said, "I don't know. It's probably that she hates the personalities in her head."

Yagi responded, "Let's hope _Floné _doesn't come next."

Percival said, "I shudder to think if she did come… Seriously, I never met Floné…"

Aya remarked, "I suggest that you _don't_, Percival."

Percival asked, "Why? Is she like Mal? And is she evil?"

Kazuto asked, "And how did she have _Floné_?"

She stated, "A) She's like Mal, but a thousand times worse, B) She's a bratty little whore, and C) that's none of your damn business; plus, I don't know."

Kazuto said, "Right…"

Inside the cargo bay, Yukino was on the floor, injuring and dizzy. She moaned, "What a ride across the AUs… except it was in the stars…"

She gingerly got up, as she moaned, "And I died, before… Haruka, is it worth it? April wanted me to protect her, like she was her daughter. But she _is _a Plastic Kingdom Citizen… but what I _don't _get is why Haruka was reincarnated from Lolite. Her origin is legit and accurate, but it doesn't add up."

She sat down, hiding behind a crate, and said, "As long as I am here… Wherever Haruka is, I'm going to protect her. My only regret is that if I die again, I blame whoever did this to me… _Everything!_"

She sniffled, as she was hiding behind the crate. Outside the cargo bay, Aya was listening in, as she smiled. She thought, "Miyazawa… You are alright. I promise we'll get her back."

She went to the cargo bay and called, "Miyazawa!"

Yukino gasped, "URK!"

Aya approached her, as she was behind the crate, as she said, "There's no need to hide. I know you wanted to help her."

Yukino asked, "How did you know I stowed away?"

Aya huffed, "Psychic powers. Hello?"

"Why are you being so facetious? Venus doesn't even have a moon, and it's like the Hunie Prisms have their own hideout!"

"I know… But it's just…"

She sat by her and said, "Listen. About Haruka, I'm sorry that all this has happened. I really didn't mean to tell you about her."

"You only did it, just for me. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Well, you're going to be really mad, when you find out that Haruka was abducted."

"Don't you think I know that? You said it, out loud."

"Of course. It was in my future vision, after you left my apartment… That jab to my psychic powers… It was a sign of evil. And it was-. It was-."

She held her head and moaned, "I can't dare say it. But he _does _have a corrupt aura. _Very _corrupt."

Miyazawa gasped, "You mean, like… Like Chris McLean?"

Aya responded, "No. But it's way worse than him. You see him, you'll know…"

She started to cry, as Aya comforted her, "There, there. It's okay."

"I'm so lonely. Haruka's going to die… and it's my fault…"

"I promise… You can wait here, and we'll get her back. Being a descendent of a Gemiloid, she can stand on her own."

"I see… But will she make it?"

Aya got up and said, "I can't promise you she'll make it, but we'll do our best to bring her home. Just stay here, and we'll do the rest. You've already done enough for her… and in five seasons, too."

Yukino smiled and nodded, "Aya… Just one thing… If you don't make it, I'll break the news to your fiancé."

Aya replied, "Thanks. Otohata will remember me. He'll still be waiting."

She left, as Yukino hid behind the crate. As she left the cargo bay, Aya held her chest, by the doorway, and started to heave. She then heavily sob, as she suddenly had a vision… except it was one that she'll not understand. It was an image of Mal, as he had May on the ground, battered and bruised. Mal stomped on her chest and said that the Gem City gods are worthless beings.

_Mal said to May, as he was standing tall, "You, you pathetic little alien spawn… I win… and you lose… Where are your Gods, __**now**__? Your Power Stones of Control intimidate me, no longer, Haruka."_

_He stomped on her chest and said, "They are but useless trinkets in the treasure chest of wisdom. My venom spreads. It is done! I rule ALL the alternate worlds!"_

_May moaned, as she was bleeding, "You fool… We will __**not**__ let you win…"_

_Mal laughed, "Ages wasted in foolish resistance… Now, it is the dawn of MY rule… Chris McLean, Tohru Honda, Rebecca Miyamoto… They were small dogs in my plans for Alternate World Domination… and you, Haruka, have ruined everything… But no more…"_

_May coughed blood, as she cried weakly, "Noooo!"_

_Mal raised his hand up and smirked, "Yes, Haruka… Cry for the ones you cared for… as your world __**ends **__here. "The End" has come… for __**you**__…"_

_He glowed in a dark aura and roared, "NOW DIE!"_

The images stopped, as Aya started to sob, "No… Haruka… Mal's going to kill her… But I can't dare tell the others. Once we get there, I'm finding Mal, and ending this, _once and for all_!"

She returned to the main control room, as Farra and Steven were still floating in the air. Aya sat down, as she was upset. Percival asked, "What's wrong?"

Aya said, "Oh, nothing… I was just worried about Otohata."

She thought, "He must not know…"

He said, "Well, okay. By tomorrow, we'll make it to the moon."

Aya said, "Good…"

**XXXXX**

At the moon, May was in a cell, as she was shackled up in chains. She moaned, "Why am I here? Someone… Anyone… Please save me…"

She sobbed, "This is all that guy's fault… Why did he kidnap me? Is it because of the powers I have?"

She thought, "WAIT! My powers! That's it! I bet I can break free, using these powers."

She started to concentrate, as she glowed in a white aura. The powers within her started to meld with the chains. The shackles broke off, as May giggled, "And they say I am a worthless prawn. But… no one ever called me that. Anyway…"

She used her powers to destroy the jail cell, as she left her cell. She smiled, "This is too easy…"

But then, two guards in hot pink armor, pointed their halberds at her. One of them shouted, "HALT!"

May shivered, "I spoke too soon…"

The guards grabbed her and said, "Miss Kyu would like to see you, now!"

May gasped, "Me? Why are you-?"

They carried her away, as May was trying to break free, "HEY! LET ME GO! HELP! HELP! YUKI!"

**XXXXX**

At Kyu's throne room, Mal kneeled to her, as he said, "I have found… the one called Lolite. She goes by the name of Haruka… and she has the same powers as her. When I saw them, firsthand, I decided to bring her to you, my loyal partner."

Kyu stood up and said, "Yes… I appreciate your help and efforts, but I stand alone. Of course, I can have you as my boyfriend, if you like. Once I have _Haruka_ siphoned of the _Herbal Zester_, name your reward."

Mal said, "You know what I want… Freedom, immortality, power… and a huge castle, hovering over a volcano, like most evil villains. I want one, for me… and my rule."

Kyu said, "How's this? I'll grant you the request, but _I _get more, because I'm the ruler of the _Hunie Prism_."

Mal asked, "You get the galaxy… I get the Earth?"

Kyu smiled, "Agreed."

The guards appeared, with May being carried to them. The guard called, "Ma'am, this girl you want. She tried to break free. But you told us to get her here."

May was tossed to Kyu, stumbled into the floor. She was facedown, as Kyu approached her. She held her face and said, "At last, Lolite… We meet again…"

May asked, "Who… Who are you?"

Kyu smiled, "Who am I? Why, everybody knows who I am, on the levels of love, romance, and ecstasy… But in these past millennia, I wanted to gain more than that. The whole wholesome and cute thing is going out of style, and I can't have that fad die out. It's all about hotness and sultry walks… You, child, have nothing to be grateful for, since you are a little sneak."

May sobbed, "What do you want from me?"

Kyu said, "Those powers. You have them, as a way to fix each world. You had to end Onigiri, and bring peace. We knew it was the right time to take you, after 500 years. I don't age, but I have lived a healthy life… of immortality."

May questioned, "If you're about 400 years old, why the sudden lust for me?"

She also asked, "And why do you know me as someone else?"

Mal laughed, "That's because Kyu blames you for killing off the rest of the Hunie Bucs, with your powers…"

Kyu added, "And moreover, we think of you… as a perfect catalyst for our revival of the Hunie Bucs. You killed Kyanna, and it was time. All my minions have died, thanks to you, but they will return… Not even the ones that killed Jessie, Tiffany, Nikki, and Audrey can stop me. Bela is on her way to revivification, and you're going to speed up the process… You see, the powers you hold are the treasure that we wanted. Having the powers that heal, it is perfect. We have all 12 powers in our disposal, but once we take yours, then we shall be immortal… and you will be weak and powerless. The last of a rare kind… The last of a bloodline of Gem-Induced powers… The brat that ruined our plans, before… And the last of the Gem City citizens that we vowed to kill. And now, you know everything… It's too bad that the earth and everything that you hold will be in _our _control!"

May winced, as she gasped, "MANIAC!"

Kyu called, "GUARDS!"

They grabbed her, as Kyu said, "Take her… to the Intimidating Prism Room!"

May asked, "Uh, _don't _say intimidating, when you're making an evil plan."

Kyu barked, "SILENCE! I can say whatever I want! You see, I plan in become the ruler of you all… only for ME! But you decided to let me lose my sisters, who all wanted someone for lust, romance, and even those that wanted to talk to. We're ALL about a C-cup to a DD-cup. Not me, of course. I am about a solid B. But I'm getting there~!"

She bellowed, "TAKE HER AWAY!"

She was being dragged away, as Kyu laughed, "WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN, I WIN, WIN!"

May cried, "HELLLLLLP!"

The doors slammed shut, as Mal snickered, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen… Where's your protector now, little one?"

They laughed evilly, as Kyu shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Mal stopped laughing, as he pouted, "Yes, ma'am…"

Kyu smiled and said, "It's alright. I'm not mad. As a reward, you get my share of the cut. You – _10%_ _and the ownership of Earth, its moon, and the planet Pluto._"

"Pluto, my mistress?"

"Yes. It's a worthless piece of shit, you know. At least you'll have _two _planets to rule."

She cackled, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! _Evil laugh~!_"

She left the throne room, as Mal sneered, "Cheapskate."

* * *

><p>(Mal was in a confessional)<p>

(Mal): After everything I did for her, she gives me the Earth, the moon, and Pluto? Pluto's a dwarf, not a planet. She's no supervillain… Besides, her evil chortle was cheesy. But I think I'll let Haruka go from her clutches… So, I can get _everything_.

(Mal laughs evilly)

(Mal stops)

(Mal): See? Now _that's _an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>At the huge Venus Moon, outside, the rocket made a touchdown, onto a huge vast field. The rocket's hatch opened the door, as Eri, in her orange spacesuit, held a black device in her hand, pressing different buttons. She then analyzed the planet. She responded, "<em>Abnormality nearby… System analysis confirmed… <em>Atmosphere is similar to Earth's Ozone Layer."

Steven asked, "So, we can breathe in there?"

Percival said, "Good! Then we won't need these helmets."

Everyone removed their helmets, as Aya crept away, without anyone noticing. Percival then announced, "Okay. We're going to find the base of Kyu's operation. We'll need to split into different teams. Yagi, you and Iizuka will-."

Yagi barked, "Hey! _I'm _captain of this mission!"

Percival said, "So what?"

Farra replied, "You better do as she says."

Yagi said, "Iizuka and I will take one area. The rest of you find some clues about this weird planet."

Eri beeped, "Wait! We're missing one person!"

Aya was walking off, as Eri was about to call her. Percival stopped her and said, "Leave her. She'll come back, later. For now, we embark on the-."

Kazuto found a velvet red rock and said, "Hey, look! Red bricks!"

Percival shouted, "WAIT!"

He slapped it off his hand, as he said, "You crazy? What if it's a trap?"

Yagi said, "I'm with Percival on this on, little buddy."

Kazuto remarked, "But they ain't eggs of an alien or fuel to create evil Hunie Prism Babies."

Yagi replied, "Good point. Eri, give a reading on the sample."

Eri scanned the red rock and said, "Hmm… It appears to be some sort of power source… made out of stone, iron, diamond, and… _Error! Ingredient does not compute…_"

Percival asked, "This ingredient, Eri. What else is it made of?"

Eri beeped, "_System error… Rebooting function… Function cease… Now shutting down…_"

She powered down, as she bent down. Percival moaned, "FUCK! Eri's systems have gone haywire, again…"

Yagi asked, "You ever thought of trading her in?"

Percival said, "I'd rather not. She's been fully upgraded, every time we do some maintenance."

He examined her, as Eri was still motionless and immovable. He viewed her system update and found that Eri has been corrupted by an unknown source. He then said that she cannot be repaired, yet, until they bring her to the ship. Her CPU shows that the planet has a powerful mass of colorful aura that can pin those of a black heart to the ground. Kazuto stated, "None of us has the evil heart."

Farra said, "Yeah. Why is it affecting androids?"

He reactivated her, as Eri beeped, "Good morning, Master. It is a lovely day, today. Shall I serve you tea?"

She then froze, as she beeped, "I am Eri. I am perfect, in any way. I am perf-. BZZT! I am-I am-I am-am-am-am-am… BZZT! No more TV, no more computer, we're reading books from now-. BZZT! Makes delectable servings, up to 8 to 12 furlongs… May I stifle your energy drinks, master? Shall we begin our process of illuminations, -tions, -tions, -tions, Nn-nn-nn-nn-n-n-n…"

She bent forward, as she slurred. Smoke came out of her, as Yagi picked up a jade green crystal rock. She then gasped, "Holy Chuck E. Cheese stinking up a hunk of mustard with a side of Cole slaw! These crystals are magnets!"

Kazuto looked at his compass and gasped, "Hey, she's right! My compass is going ca-ca-choo-choo!"

Steven said, "Damn. Eri broke down, because of a magnetic malfunction. If you don't mind, Percival, I'll bring her in the ship."

Percival said, "Please do."

He carried a motionless Eri to the ship, as Farra replied, "Meanwhile, I'll see if I can find the other samples, so we can test them, back at HQ."

Percival said, "Yeah, but, can they lead a trail to the castle?"

Farra then held up her hat and said, "Maybe. That is why I'm going to find out what these rocks are."

She put on her adventurer's hat, as Yagi asked, "What are you doing?"

Kazuto said, "Watch this! She's going to do Svetlana with a hat."

Farra inhaled, and then spoke in an Australian accent, "Hey, g'day, mates. Been wondering when the blonde dingo will summon me."

Percival gasped, "Farra?"

Yagi trembled, "By the snake-proof chamber of Harrison Ford!"

Kazuto asked, "Who is that guy?"

Farra just became Mike's fourth alter-ego, Manitoba Mike. However, she referred to herself as Sarasota Smith.

She kneeled down and said, "Right-o. This is crawling with different gems and trinkets."

She felt her fingertips on the soil, as she licked her fingers. She then said, "You, four-eyes. Gimme that sample."

Percival gasped, "_Four-Eyes_?!"

He gave her the red rock, as she looked closely at it. Yagi said, "It's just a mysterious red rock, made of diamond, stone, iron, and a mystery ingredient."

Kazuto said, "If it's blood, I say _"COOLS_"!"

Smith concluded, "Nah, it's not blood."

Kazuto sighed, "Aw…"

She continued, "This is no wonder the little blonde robot was having trouble analyzing this perfect species of mineral. This is laced with pure intoxicating pheromones."

Kazuto barked, "No _wonder _my compass was acting rude!"

Yagi asked, "And the substance?"

Smith explained, "Stone, iron, diamond… and its 4th ingredient: _jelly_."

They asked, "Jelly?!"

Smith exclaimed, "What we got here is a beaut of a mineral, made from the Hunie Prism's home planet. The gel in this rock is 100% pure and fully rock, with the splicing of stone, iron, and diamond, making it impossible for robots to scan."

Kazuto replied, "Oh… So _that's _why Eri malfunctioned."

Smith said, "No, mate. The pheromones must've seeped into her entire circuitry, meaning that she's laid down like a sleeping little koala. We'll have to bring some in, back to Earth."

Yagi said, "But we got the samples, already."

Smith replied, "No. Red and green is not enough. In fact, look at the sky."

They viewed upward, as the sky was full of rainbow clouds – _ruby red, pale orange, golden yellow, jade green, sky blue, cyan, and violet._ Sarasota Smith proclaimed that they have to grab _one _of each color, including violet and purple. Then they would bring in the samples to AAW HQ, while a few of the samples go to Feral Beauty and LSAAWS. Percival agreed, as he asked, "Okay, but we only need _one _sample. And make sure that they are detained and sealed up. I cannot imagine what Ropponmatsu 1 and 2 would say, when affected by the pheromone rocks, made of rock hard jelly."

Kazuto remarked, "Do you think you can give _me _a small sample for me, so I can make a gel-diamond ring for Narue?"

Yagi huffed, "Idiot. This stuff is ¼ _diamond_ – the _hardest _material in the world."

Kazuto said, "Too bad it's not cubic zirconia."

Smith nodded, "He does have a point, love."

Yagi asked, as she was annoyed, "I'm sorry, but did you call me _"love_"?"

Percival barked, "Look, as much as we have to help out, we have to obtain all the rocks we can, so we can learn more of the Hunie Bucs, or Prisms, whatever! Iizuka, Yagi, find Aya. I'll stay with, uh, whoever the fuck she is."

Smith responded, "Ah, go on, ya silly dingo. We got ground to cover. I'll lead the way."

Yagi nodded, "Right. We're on the case."

Steven returned, as Percival called, "Steven! You stay with me!"

Steven asked, "What did I miss?"

He pointed at his wife, and then replied, "Is she serious?"

Smith kneeled down and felt the pulse of the rocks, "Ah… Another one, this way. Let's go!"

She dashed, as Steven asked, "Uh, who's she supposed to be, this time?"

Percival said, "I'm beginning to think that I've seen _all _of his alter-egos. Apparently, she's now _Sarasota Smith_."

Steven asked, "Not _Florida Farra_?"

He sighed, as Steven replied, "Oh, geez… You have got to accept her sudden personality disorder."

Percival shouted, "I DON'T WANT A WIFE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES!"

Steven smirked, "Well, I can. You should've seen her as Svetlana, using her Bird Wing on Jessie."

Percival sighed, "When this is over, I need to look myself up for a test on D.I.D."

The Gang continued to walk on the way to the moon. Yagi and Kazuto began to search for Aya, who was looking for Mal.

Meanwhile, in the ship, Yukino stepped out and smelled the air in the planet. She said, "Enriched, but stimulating. This must be how they make the corny joke about _"Women from Venus_". But still, in her age, Haruka would never act so sultry and cute."

She then viewed the entire field, as she said, "Well, wherever May is, she's somewhere on this ball of cheese."

She trotted off, looking for her friend.

**XXXXX**

In her cell, Haruka was locked in, as Mal approached her cell. He asked, "So… You want to know what I am going to do to you, kid?"

May asked, "No, I rather not. But why? Why are you doing this?"

Mal smirked, "Simple… Kyu and I made some sort of pact… or a coup, if you will. She gave me a deal on making the worlds all mine. However, she chose to rule the galaxy, whilst I have the Earth."

"You wanted the Earth?"

"More than that. So, she hired me to find _Haruka_, namely you… And I knew of you, so well."

May asked him, "Still… Who are you?"

Mal smiled evilly, as he said, "You don't know me? I'm what you call the _Essence of Your Nightmares_. I am… _Mal_."

May gasped, as she was scared. She then asked, "Mal?! As in what kind of Mal? Malcolm, Mallory, or Maleficent?"

Mal snorted, as he said, "It's just Mal… as in _Malicious_. Or in _your_ language, I'm purely evil, wicked, and cruel."

He laughed, as May smiled, "Hi, I'm Haruka."

She extended her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, though…"

Mal asked, "Wait, you don't care if you're kidnapped?"

May pouted, "Come on… Shake my hand!"

He said, "No. Besides, I knew you'd try to do something."

May sighed, as she stepped back, "Well, that didn't work. And I was hoping to beat you, and then Kyu."

Mal then felt a presence, as he turned to her, "Stay here. This conversation is not over. Once I finish out there, you're next."

He dashed off, flying out the window, and landing on his feet, in a dismount. He ran off, laughing evilly. May then said, as she was amazed, "For a villain, he sure is nimble."

She sat down, as she waited for Mal to return.

"Well, I can't escape, that's for sure," she said, "I hope someone on this hunk of rock can save me."

**XXXXX**

At the moon, Aya was walking around the field, looking for her friend. Just then, a dark presence felt her, as she was shaking. Mal appeared, as he said, "Yes, my presence is somewhat intimidating."

Aya growled, as she glared at him, "You! You're Mal… Mike's evil alter-ego, once locked away in Juvenile Hall."

Mal laughed, "Oh, you heard of me?"

"I'm psychic, you know… And Hanajima knew of you, before."

"Really? Does this Hanajima doll say that I am powerful?"

He fired a huge dark electric shot at Aya. But she blocked his attack with her energy shield. She then glowed in a bluish aura, as she barked, "Mal! Where's Haruka? You tell me where she is, before I get angry!"

Mal stepped back, as he sneered, "Bring it… Black-haired psycho…"

He cackled, as Aya charged at him, screaming in an energetic pace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And so, the battle begins… Will Aya stop Mal and prevent Haruka's impending fate, at the hands of the Evil Mike? And will Yukino get there, before Kyu harms her?<br>The answers lie ahead in our next exciting chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, Heather, & Mizuki are in chibi-cutout form)

(Peter): Hey, guys. Sorry we're late. The Gang had some horrifying experience, recently, but we're okay.

(Mizuki): Let's move on.

(Peter): Sorry, babe.

(Mizuki): In the next chapter, Aya and Mal begin the fight of their life.

(Heather): And moreover, we also learn from Kyu, about what she plans to do to May, once she takes her hidden powers.

(Mizuki): But will Yukino Miyazawa find a way to save the day, and rescue her friend?

(Peter): Or will the _Chosen One _be reduced to a withered husk?

(Heather): SPOILER ALERT: girl-on-girl kissing in the next chapter. We're not telling who.

(Mizuki): Uh, Heather, don't say SPOILER ALERT.

(Peter): Next time, on _"Miyazawa & May"_, _"Chapter 150 – And Then There Was Kyu (Part 2)_"

(Heather): HEY! A hundred and fifty chapters! That's another milestone!

(Mizuki): Uh, we're _not _doing another _breather _chapter…

(Heather): Oh, right…

(Peter): See you then~!


	174. And Then There Was Kyu (Part 2)

At Johnny Cuke's small house in _Middle of Nowhere, Canada_, Cuke was busy dressing up Ropponmatsu 1 in a denim skirt and revealing halter top. He removed her arms and head, as she was still running. She beeped, "Excuse me, turtle dove, but why are you giving me new clothes?"

Johnny said, "Me give you new clothes, since you're now one of the family."

R-1 responded, "It is true that I love you and want to make love to you, all night long, and every single day, but I do not think we are married."

"Me put ring in finga, right?"

"True, but it is nothing more than a little brass hoop."

"Oh. I had ex-girlfriend. Died in tornado in Canada."

"How sad…"

"Sorry. My love is for you."

He hugged her armless and headless body, as R-1 moaned in pleasure, "I can still feel it. My emotional circuits are working, but-."

**BZZT!  
><strong>She responded, "Oh, Johnny… Do me, right here."

Johnny huffed, "_Not _with arms and head. You purty, if whole."

R-1 blushed, as she said, "If that is the case, how long before you put me back together?"

Johnny laughed, "Me finish soon, Humpty Dumpty."

He continued to hug, as R-1 still laughs in happiness.

**XXXXX**

Mike was on the phone, as he was waiting for Cucumber, "Sam, I know it's _magic… _Johnson… but Jerry hasn't returned, since F City's duck invasion."

Sam replied, via phone, "Yeah. He never watched _Duck Dynasty_, but he likes the ducks that bark. Plus, he's almost finished. He's about to roast the ducks on a rotisserie grill."

Mike said, "He doesn't grow large, and yet somehow he manages to beat giants."

At F City, Cucumber just defeated the giant ducks, and was using a motorized lawn mower on one of the dead ducks. The mower shaved off most of the duck's feathers, as he winked, "Six chapters left, folks!"

Mike said, "Well, I hear that Johnny got married, immediately. So, how come he didn't invite all of us to the wedding?"

Sam said, "He's already married. The guy is a huge seven-foot tall goof. But although…"

Mike asked, "I wonder who the lucky bride is…"

He added, "Oh… And where are we on the _Hunie Venus Arc_?"

* * *

><p>Miz-K Takase was still running, as he was calling to the 4th wall, "<strong><em>Happy 150<em>****_th_****_ Chapter_**, readers!"

He continued running, as the men in black chased him.

"BULLSHIT!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 150<br>And Then There Was Kyu (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p>Aya charged at Mal, as she launched a huge punch at him. Mal took the right punch, in the face, as he was smiling in malice.<p>

"Malice… Yes…"

Aya growled, "Why won't you go down?"

She blasted a huge barrage of dark energy shots at him, directly into his chest and stomach. Aya then screamed in anger, as she slammed her elbow onto his face. Mal's carnage from Aya was ineffective. He smiled, "Oh, please… _Hate _is the real power I have…"

He grabbed her neck and shrilled, "You're _MINE, _you little Gothic wench! Now, shut up, and feel my carnage from everything I did…"

**SOCK! **He socked Aya in the chin.**  
><strong>"That was for Sierra's Smart Phone."

**WHAM! **He crunched her face with a backhand.  
>"Sam's Game Guy…"<p>

**POW! **He socked her face.  
>"Cameron's glasses…"<p>

**BIFF! **He struck her solar plexus.  
>"Duncan's knife…"<p>

**SLAM! **He powerslammed her into the ground.  
>"And for fooling at Alejandro, Izzy, Gwen, Scott and Courtney. And, by the way… Black is the new corpse color."<p>

Aya was out cold, as she was in pain. She thought, as she was severely beaten up, "I… I can't beat him… Hanajima… Why couldn't I touch him?"

Mal stepped on her neck and laughed, "You… _Darkness _runs through me… because you hold the powers of darkness. In fact, I enjoy killing you, out of spite for revenge on those that screwed me. But the saddest part of it is… no one likes the _dark_…"

Aya moaned, "I… Ungh…"

Mal stomped her neck, as she screamed in pain and agony, "AAAH!"

He laughed, "You little jerk… Everyone falls… as they fall to me. How about that?"

He continued to stomp her, as Aya thought, feeling in complete pain, "Hanajima… Help me…"

**XXXXX**

On the fields of the moon, Sarasota Smith continued to track down the gems in the ground. She kneeled down and sniffed, "Blue… The little blonde dingo's favorite color."

She dug with her bare hands, as Steven asked, "What could possibly be the right idea for our scavenger hunt?"

Percival said, "Aside from the fact that my wife is a caricature of Indiana Jones… She's obviously a crackpot!"

Steven barked, "Hey, come on, you big sad piece of crap! This woman told me so that-."

"She has D.I.D.! I know that! Plus, this is _Mike's _alternate personalities that she is borrowing! The guy has some rocky road in the M.P.D. order!"

"Yeah, but we haven't seen Floné. I wonder what she sounds like, in that personality."

"I wish I knew… But then again, I'm glad _she _didn't rise up."

"Aw, save it for your _next _book, _Brian_."

"Oh, shut up. Smith, how are we doing?"

Farra dug up a blue crystal rock and called out, "GEAR! Blue as the night… or, at least, a toilet bowl."

Percival said, "My wife just loves _any _blue."

Smith replied, "Ah, that's crikey of you, mate. Whoever planted these inside… They are very genuine and pulsating. You think we'll bring _this _one to Earth?"

Percival looked at it, as he said, looking through the huge rock, "Strange… Why is there a small star in the rock?"

Steven pulled out the red rock and said, "Hey. Get that green rock out."

He held the red and green rocks and compared them. They each had a small star in the center. Steven said, "Dude. Steven Cooke thinks that this is some sort of UFO egg… or some sort of treasure that they bury."

Percival said, "Well, they _were _space pirates."

Steven asked, "Smith, are we making progress?"

Smith said, "I don't know. All I found was that rock. We can't bring it back to the ship, yet. That blonde minx is still affected by these pheromones and jelly-filled nonsense. You better reel these in a tight container."

Yukino was far away, as she walked past the trio. Percival asked, "So, Smith, do you pick up the trail?"

Smith smiled, "Not yet. But I have an idea."

She grabbed the rocks and stuck them on the ground, in a vertical stance. She formed a triangle, as she crouched down, seeing the crystals, like they were tall. She nodded and said, "I see. If I am not mistaken… then the other side of the moon is where the castle is located."

Steven griped, "The _other side_?! Are you shitting me? And since when do you know?"

Smith replied, "I'm good enough to know where everything is. In fact, it's directly below us. We keep going straight, along the way."

Percival said, "In the meantime, Sarasota, start digging for more. Also, see if you can dig us up a land rover."

Farra looked around and gasped, seeing a huge lunar lander, buried halfway in the crater, full of damp dirt. She ran to it, as she barked, "Oh, my crikey! How did _that _get all the way there?"

Steven asked, "The Lunar Lander?!"

Smith reached into her hat and pulled out a white rope. She formed a lasso, as she threw it into the leg of the lander. She pulled hard, as the boys helped her. They pulled very hard, as they succeeded in pulling it out. The lunar lander was on all-fours, as Percival said, "I'm afraid that's of no help."

Steven asked, "Why not? Steven Cooke enjoys the flight."

Smith nodded, "Yeah, when this is over, I'll have that blue barracuda strangle you."

Steven winced, "Okay, bad idea…"

Farra inhaled, as she griped, "Aw, man! NOW WHAT?"

Percival thought, as he said, "There's got to be something to use, to get us to the other side of this moon. Walking is going to be tricky, but…"

He then viewed a small wheel in the mud, as he called to Farra, "Farra, get Smith back on."

She inhaled, as he pointed at the small wheel. She threw her lasso into the mud and pulled out two wheels, in an axel. She then said, "Hey, that gives me an idea. Excuse me."

She dove in the mud, as she called, "Hang on, mates! I think there's more in there!"

She sunk in the mud, as Percival cried, "FARRA!"

She popped out of the moon mud, as she held up a huge yellow rock, "GEAR!"

Steven asked, "Whoa… How did she survive?"

Smith smiled, as she got out of the mud, "Well, it's not quicksand, mate."

Percival was astonished, "Unbelievable."

**XXXXX**

Mal continued to beat up on Aya, as he kicked her in the head. She stumbled to the floor, as Mal laughed, "And… I'm done. So long, loser…"

He turned around and walked off, as Aya was moaning in pain, "I… I can't… do it… I… I failed you… Hana…"

A voice called, "NO! GET UP! Hoshino!"

Aya moaned, "Hikari?"

"No, dumbass! It's me!"

"Ran?"

It was Ran Kotobuki's voice. She was astral projecting from Shibuya, as she was calling to her, "Aya, you cannot give up! Don't let that masochist get the best of you!"

"How are you even doing this?" She communicated back.

"Uh, hello? Hanajima gave me the ability to contact any of her students."

"Damn… Not again… Ran, when I survive, teach me that ability."

"Right. But first, I want you to beat that bastard. Mal cannot hurt Haruka. Hikari, that girl, told me about it."

"She did? She must've known, too."

"We're _all _Hanajima's students. You know I am right, always."

Aya moaned, as she was trying to get up, "What are you going to do to me?"

Ran explained, "It'll be fine. I need you to recover your energy. You're fading away, but I must repair you. This is all I can give you…"

"But Ran, Mal cannot be beaten by our black arts!"

"Maybe not, but I overheard him saying that _hate _and _darkness _are his strengths. Let's see if he can taste the powers of _LIGHT_!"

"Ran, NO! I cannot accept it!"

"It's the only way… Forgive me…"

She raised her hand and closed her eyes, speaking in tongue. Most of her white aura seeped out of her body and was transported to the moon. Mal stopped, as he saw Aya absorbing by the aura. Aya whispered, "The powers of darkness and light… They must be all-powerful. While I reject the light, I must need it to assist me. Master… Is this what you mean?"

She then floated up, on a standing position, as Mal gasped, "No… How can it be? You're dead!"

Aya hissed, as her eyes glowed in a demonic red hue, with her hair turning white and flowing around, "You cannot kill… what is already dead… I _am _the demon of Hanajima's Black Arts…"

She started to bulge in her chest and waist, while her arms and legs grew. She was taller and muscular, but the symbol of _peace _and _war _on her chest. Aya cackled demonically, as she said, "Aya Hoshino is gone… Just me…"

She boomed, "I AM… _Yami Hoshizora_!"

Her body was engulfed in a mix of black and white, as she bellowed in Hanajima's voice, "Mal… You shall suffer, so says the _Yami Hoshizora_… I am the justice demon of death… Good and evil… Power and greed… they are all traits in the world… You, Mal, have _nothing _to show for. This world you live in is a lie. You were created by the mind of a crazy kid, and you were shunned away, forever, in oblivion."

Mal growled, "I don't need your sympathy! Maybe I can take you down… _Aya_. Your cheap parlor tricks won't hurt me."

He thought, "Maybe I can let her take a free shot at me. And when she strikes-."

**ZING!  
>POW!<br>**In a blinding light, Aya charged at Mal with a lethal solar plexus punch. Mal coughed in pain, as he screamed in anguish. She growled, "Yes… Scream in pain, boy… I have beaten cancers like you, for brunch. Evil is a trait I will _never _forgive…"

She roared in a demonic cry, as she slashed at him with her long black nails on her left hand. She slashed him in the face with her right hand, with white nails. Mal was in pain, as he was severely hurt. He cried, "HOW? HOW CAN YOU BE THAT STRONG?"

Aya glared at him, as she snarled, "Shut up."

**WHAM!  
><strong>She delivered a huge severe kick to his head, sending him to the floor. She stomped on his neck and said, "Now… See how _you _feel, when you try to break the neck of a demon! I may be in severe pain, but I shall share it with those I _despise_!"

Mal rolled out of the way, as he snarled, charging at her. He was about to launch a punch at her, but Aya blocked it with a deadly black shadow punch. Mal fell to the ground, as Aya floated towards the malevolent boy. She snickered, "Tell me, child… Does greed make you what you are? Does the envy of your peers make you better? You dare hurt your friends, all for your lust for power? Lust… Greed… Envy… You have sinned, Mal…"

Mal laughed, as he was getting up, still in pain, "Brat… I'm _fully _sinned. Why do you think I was created by Mike? He was in Juvie, all for his stupid little schemes… all by me…"

She barked, "Either way, you're _not _taking the Chosen One! The worlds will not cease, as it is! They _will _be saved! And I, only I alone, will make sure that it will not happen…"

Mal smirked, "You're not even the star of this fan fic."

Aya replied, "Sometimes you have to fill-in for the hero. And I am one of them…"

She glowed in a blackish aura and roared, "NOW DIE!"

She started to pummel at Mal, as he was crying in pain.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the castle of Kyu, she approached May, who was in her cell. She said, "Well, hello… Haruka, we meet, at last."

May barked, "STUPID! We only met, earlier!"

"Oh, so I did. But I wanted to say it, alone."

"Go fig."

"Alright, anyway… Perhaps I'll be in need of your powers… I have me a minced morsel of intruders. But Mal is taking care of it."

"HAH! He's going to lose! He's but _one _person."

"Not for long…"

Kyu glowed in hot pink, as she zapped at May's body. She screamed in pain, as she was siphoned a little of her powers. May dropped to her knees, as Kyu held up a sphere of the _Herbal Zester._ She said, "I'm going to bring my sisters back to life… I'll choose… Let's see…"

May groaned, "YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!"

Kyu snickered, "What language. Okay. I can't bring back Lola, Jessie, Aiko, and Tiffaney, since they were completely eviscerated. I know… Audrey, Nikki, and Kyanna…"

May gasped, "Oh, no. Not that Mexican girl, again."

Kyu scolded, "Be nice. It's only a portion of your energy. I only need it, since my _strongest _girls have been destroyed."

She added, "You wait until I have _all _of your powers, little one. The powers-to-be will be so wonderful for making use of these AUs. I own North City, as a fruit city, I made Southeast Wonton a floral nightmare, and I even made F City like a video game for the Nintendo DS – _No class_."

She explained, as she held her sphere, "But of course, I have a different plan, than resurrection. We're going to use this power… and _Separate Your Bliss!_"

She fired at May, blasting her body with a hot pink laser shot. May started to force out three of her souls: one velvet red, one mint green, and one ocean blue. It flew out of the cell and escaped through the window. May gasped, as she asked, "What did you do to me?"

Kyu smiled, "Oh, I just fueled my revivifications, by taking a copy of your three most inner traits… _Your violent tone, your lazy side, and your greedy self._"

May asked, "Hold on… I have a violent side?"

Kyu huffed, "YES! Not to mention your uncanny sloth, feeling lazy and comfortable, and also that never-ending stomach of yours."

May giggled, "Well… I eat a lot, but somehow I-."

"Never mind."

She opened the cell, as she grabbed her arm, "Come with me, young one. I am going to use you… for my _evil _plan. MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! _E-e-e-evil guffaw!_"

May sighed, "Worst evil laugh ever."

Kyu replied, "Oh, cut me some slack. I'm 387-years old and a fairy alien."

May thought, "Still, work on your evil laugh, moron."

**XXXXX**

Outside, the rays of light spread out of the moon. One ray of light fused into the castle, forming Nikki Ann-Marie, in her sweater and short shorts. She sat by the castle, as she was loafing around.

"There's no video games on the moon… Wake me when the newest console comes out."

The green light shone onto the middle of nowhere, as Kyanna del Rio was reformed, feeling agitated and hungry. She moaned, "_Dios mio_! I am hungry!"

She started to sprint, as she was famished. As for the red light, it flew all the way to where Percival, Steven, and Farra are. The light appeared, as Percival asked, "Who is that?"

The red light appeared, forming Audrey Belrose, who was in a red aura, wearing her red blouse and denim shorts. She giggled, as she hissed, "Goody! Moving targets!"

She charged at Farra, landing a punch to her head. Smith ducked and flipped backwards. She replied, "Blimey! She's a beaut, but with evil intentions!"

Steven barked, "But how? She's alive? Steven Cooke calls foul!"

Kyu's magic was indeed useful, as she _did _plan on reviving the evil Hunie Bucs. Of course, she used a fraction of May's powers, only for her evil usage. Audrey grabbed her neck and slammed her down. Audrey stomped on Farra's chest and giggled, "Foolish mortal! You cannot stop me!"

Percival lands a huge tornado punch and shouted, "GET OFF OF HER!"

Audrey stumbled down, as she was on one knee. She snarled, "Damn you, bastard! You cannot stop me! I am vicious!"

She slammed a knee onto his stomach, as Steven shouted, "ENOUGH!"

He said, "Leave him alone. He's _mine_."

Percival cried, "WHAT THE FUCK? STEVEN!"

Steven barked, "Only _I _get to treat him with disrespect. But I don't condone to killing him. The guy brought me to where I am, as long as I am a powerful fighter."

Farra added, "Also, he hates him. My husband has a rocky friendship with Cooke."

Steven cracked his knuckles, as Audrey snickered, "Say what you want, sadomasochist! But no one stops the _Hunie Bucs!_ Haruka is finally ours, and we shall live again!"

Percival remarked, "You don't even know what a sadomasochist is…"

Steven said, "No mercy!"

He threw a right punch at Audrey's face, "AWOAH-TAA!"

She felt her face, as it was bruised. She snickered, "What happened to that overkill of yours?"

He kicked her in the face and barked, "Fuck you!"

Audrey fell to the ground, as she rubbed her chin. She seethed, "You're asking for it!"

She charged at him, as they begin to fight in a barrage of punches and kicks. Percival was astonished, as he said, "No way… I never knew Steven Cooke was _that_ fast and so violent…"

Farra picked him up and said, "He's been that way, since Miyagami City. Come on. We have to get back to the ship."

They ran off, as Steven smiled, "I got this one, guys."

Percival asked, "Hey, wait! Shouldn't we see it?"

Farra smiled, as she blushed, "Uh, n-n-n-no. It's fine. He's got everything under control."

She thought, "If he sees the _Hokuto Shin Ken, _he'll snap!"

They continued running, as he said, "Well, we'll be fine. If Steven knows what he is doing, I guess I don't mind."

Steven and Audrey continued, as Audrey swept him off his feet. Steven fell to the ground, as he kipped up. He charged at her with a massive heel kick, followed by two punches to the stomach. He roared, "WAAH-TAAAAA!"

He landed a lethal kick to the chest, as Audrey was still standing. She was bleeding from the mouth, as she roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! _VOUS ÊTES MORTS_!"

She landed a barrage of punches onto his face and chest, as he was still standing. She then smiled and cried out, "_Trois Minutes!_"

**SOCK!  
><strong>She laughed, "And in three minutes… you die… I know all about you, and your lethal technique, from Lola and Tiffany. Bastard! You cannot do anything, until three minutes are up! And when you do… DIE, SHITFACE!"

She cackled, "Yes, I'm saying what Tiffany said to you! ATTACK ME WITH YOUR ANGER!"

He smirked, "Sorry. But I let it all out on _her_. Why don't you find out, yourself? Let's wait…"

He crossed his arms, as Audrey glared, "Huh? _Qu'est-ce que c'est_?"

She smiled, "Well, I knew you'd see it my way."

She waited, as two minutes passed. She then laughed, "And only ten seconds left…"

She counted down, "And _dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un_…"

Steven roared, as he flexed up, as Audrey cackled, "TOO LATE! You're already dead."

Nothing.

Audrey gasped, "Huh? But… You're dead!"

"No… But YOU **_WILL_**!" He roared.

Steven growled in anger, and then…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
>…he roared in complete anger, as his shirt was ripped off, by his overpowering anger.<br>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Audrey charged at him again, as he cried out, "NO! YOU DIE, NOW!"

**POW!  
><strong>Too late! Steven caught her punch, and landed a severe punch to her gut, as he began to punch at Audrey, in fast and heavy blows.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAA-TA! AAAA-TA! AAAA-TA! AAAA-TA! AAAA-TA! AAAA-TA! AAAA-TA! AAAA-TA! AAAA-TA! AAAA-TA! WAAA-TAAAH!"

He landed one final punch into her solar plexus.

**_Hokuto! Juji Zan!_** **北斗十字斬！**

Audrey dropped to the ground, landing into the ground, as Steven smiled, "Try as you might, but you cannot stop the _Hokuto Shin Ken_."

Audrey felt her chest, as she was unscathed. However, she her body was aching. She snarled, "HAH! It didn't work… But then again, I'm already dead… and you cannot kill what was already dead…"

She thought, "D-damn him… I figured I bluff him, for that act of violence…"

Steven smirked, as he said, "If you knew… you'd be dead, now. When you call me _shitface_, the rage inside me increases. And a rage is stronger than ambition of world domination."

She gasped, as he said, "You're bluffing. I can tell by your agonizing pain. Even when my rage has increased, my power can even break a very weak being, like you. Even through death, you never learn…"

Audrey sneered, "Why… you… I HATE YOU!"

She roared, as she landed a severe kicked to his gut, sending him to the floor. She then leapt up and tackled him on the back.

**WHAM!  
><strong>But Steven elbows her face, from behind. She drops down, as she was hurt. She growled, "I can't touch you from behind?"

She charged again and was about to strike, but Steven turned to her. She halted, as she was frightened.

"What's wrong? Are you a little wuss? Go ahead… FREE shot." He said to her.

She seethed, "Grr… Grr… Raaaaa… Nraaaaagh… Why you…"

She socked at his face and yelled, "BASTARD!"

Steven was still standing, as he was bleeding a bit. He thought, "She's not even trying…"

Audrey yelled, "YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! TRY IT AGAIN, AS YOU MUST, BUT YOU CANNOT KILL ME!"

She charged at him again, but this time, he kicked her in the chest. She then jabbed him in the chest with her hand, nailing it, leaving a huge bruise. Steven dropped down, as she giggled evilly, "YES! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You're already dead…"

Steven moaned, as he was on the ground, "The _Hokuto Shin Ken _has existed for over two thousand years… It cannot be mastered by scum, like you. Forgive me for your fairer sex to be treated this way, but when you harm Haruka, that's when I draw the line…"

Audrey smirked, "Maybe so, but it's time for you to die. I'll give you ten seconds to plead to me and surrender to the Hunie Bucs."

Steven smirked back, "Steven Cooke can count to 3… 2… 1…"

Audrey asked, "What? Why are you-?"

Audrey's hand started to shake and spaz, as she gasped, "What the-?"

Her body started to contort and spaz, as she was growling, "You can't be serious!"

Steven said, "Even through reborn pigs, three minutes have already passed. You die in this crater; as does the rest of your space pirates. _Au revoir_."

Her body twisted, as she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>Audrey exploded into ashes, as Steven said, getting up, "_That _was for calling me shitface, friend. Rest in hell…"

He thought, "Though… That aura she had… It felt like Haruka's presence was there… And… was that her hostile side?"

He said, as he went to the ship, "I'll return to the ship and tell Percival the news. On the plus side – _Steven Cooke bested THREE evil villainesses, in one season! _A personal best!"

He stopped and thought, "Hey, wait a minute… Steven Cooke can handle this, on his own… But, suppose there are other girls like that, in which they were resurrected…"

He marched off, as he said, "Only one way to find out. Time to play _Alien Exterminator_. Of course, I'll hate myself for hurting these girls. If anyone is objecting to this, please forgive me."

He continued, as Kyanna was viewing from far away, seeing Steven. She sneered, "At last… Steven Cooke is mine, all for revenge… for everyone he has ousted."

She then moaned, as her stomach was rumbling, "But first… I have to find a bite to eat! I'm so starving!"

Kyanna, fused with May's insatiable appetite, walked off, heading to where the ship is.

_You got lucky, Cooke_.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Aya and Mal exchanged blows, as Aya roared, "HATE AND GREED! LOVE AND JUSTICE! I HAVE THEM ALL, AND I AM IMMUNE BY YOUR PETTY ATTEMPTS AT DEFEATING ME!"

As they rumbled, Yukino watched on, from behind a rock. She gasped, "Oh, my… Did Aya do something to her hair? She looks so monochrome."

Mal grabbed her wrist, as he kicked her in the face. He then laughed, "You're pathetic… You know that? You're nothing, you little minx!"

Aya boomed, in Hana's voice, "Try me, you uncanny excuse of a shadow!"

Yukino gasped, "Hanajima?!"

Aya roared, as she grabbed Mal's head, as she lifted him high. She said, "You have abused Haruka, for far too long… I hope you'll enjoy an _endless _trip to orbit. I won't kill you… yet… But it'll be a severe punishment for you, my malevolent friend."

She glowed in a huge white aura, as she launched a huge left hook onto Mal's chest.

**POW!  
><strong>"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

Mal was sent flying, up into the stars, disappearing into the night sky. Aya powered down, back to normal, as she felt her chest, seething in pain. She whispered, "This power… I… Never had it, before… Why did I get blessed by this curse?"

Yukino appeared, as she was amazed. She said, "I saw what you did…"

Aya asked, "Yukino? Why are you here?"

Yukino said, "Forgive me. I had to help you, but I take it that you had everything under control."

Aya smiled and said, "Thanks. Mal's gone. I managed to send him on a one-way trip to _No Return_. Hopefully, he won't kill you _or _Haruka…"

She explained, "See, I had a vision that Mal was going to hurt you, but-."

Yukino smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I am aware of it… if I had psychic powers. Besides, I'm happy you did it for Haruka. In any case, where is she? You should know where she's at."

Aya then viewed a bright glow, in a distance, as she said, "I think we found it. The _Hunie Bucs' _fortress. Haruka is there, and I fear that her body may be weakening…"

Yukino growled, "FIENDS! I'll save her!"

Aya grabbed her and shouted, "NO! Let _me_! I'm going to save Haruka, no matter what they say!"

"But not in your condition! This beast you become, you've been injured!"

"I know… and I must help her, either way. Hanajima wants me to help, any way…"

"Aya, I'm not going to let you."

Aya blushed, as she grumbled, "Get out of my way… It's not about your petty ambition to a clay woman that you kept a promise to, since May is actually a descendent of Gem City!"

She said, "It's about… _love_… Do you love Haruka?"

Yukino asked, "Love her? You're joking… OH… I take it that you are serious."

Aya held her hands and said, "I know it in your heart… You cared for her, like she was your children. I can't let a thing like love get the best of me, when others tried to help. But in this situation, I would. But not this time… I had love, too, until McLean ruined it."

Yukino said, "Well, plan a wedding, in another city!"

Aya sobbed, "I can't… I realized that if I die, I lose Otohata, forever… Miss Miyazawa… I have to face the leader of the Hunies, alone… and if I die, I want one favor from you… as a friend…"

Yukino said, "Name it."

Aya went closer to her face and kissed her on the lips. She whispered, "Yukino… Just let me enjoy a kiss… any kiss, I don't care… as long as it's possibly my last one…"

They shared a passionate kiss together, as Yukino thought, "She's twisted her top… How screwy… That's my _third_ fem-kiss, since the AUs came."

She closed her eyes and continued. When they stopped, Aya blushed in complete embarrassment, "I'm sorry… I know I am engaged and all, but… Don't tell Otohata, please?"

Yukino smiled, "Oh, don't be. But _do _forgive me, Aya…"

**POW!  
><strong>She punched Aya in the solar plexus, as Aya was coughing in pain. She moaned, "Yu… ki… no… Why?"

Yukino said, as Aya dropped to the ground, "Sorry. You'd understand, if you already know… But Haruka is _my _responsibility. If anyone is saving her, it's me."

She ran off, as she cried, "FORGIVE ME!"

Aya croaked, as she was trying to get up, "Yukino… you… fool…"

She dropped down and collapsed, as she was out cold.

She whispered, "You… You've… killed us… all…"

* * *

><p>Kyanna arrived at the rocket ship, as she called out, "OOH! Tasty treats! I wonder if this ship has ice cream!"<p>

Percival came out and gasped, "YOU!"

Kyanna smirked, "_Hola, _bastard!"

He then stood in a stance, as he called, "I don't know how you survived, but _no one _is going to best me!"

Farra grabbed his collar and said, "What the fuck happened to chivalry?"

She pulled him in, as he griped, "Dude! What gives?"

"You men have done enough… Besides, I let Steven's fight slide. How come _I _can't fight, alone?"

"Be my guest. Someone needed to fix Eri, anyway."

She called out, "Bitch! If you want a fight, fight me, instead! I'll give you the time of your life!"

Kyanna chuckled, "Go ahead… I can take you on, one step at a time…"

Farra and Kyanna prepared to fight, as she thought, "Sorry, guys. This one's on me. You know what I am saying."

Kyanna growled, as Farra stepped back. Knowing Farra, she'd fight alone, instead of using Mike's alter-egos. Farra prepares to fight Kyanna, as Kyanna glowed in a greenish aura. She hissed, "I'm going to eat you up… _pollo cena_!"

She grew her mouth with razor-sharp fangs and dove at Farra, with her mouth open wide.

Farra gasped, "HOLY-!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Has Kyanna del Rio feasted on the Blue Bird of The Gang? And what will Kyu do to Haruka, before Yukino get there? Will she succeed?<br>The answers lie ahead in our next chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Heather is in a Chibi-Cutout form)

(Heather): Heather, here. Peter and Mizuki had to go shopping, for this moment. So, I'm taking over this chapter preview. Kyu has May in her control, and plans to revive her minions and kill the heroes. All the while, Kazuto and Yagi invade the castle, hunting down the 400-year old space pirate.  
>Meanwhile, Farra and Kyanna continue their biggest fight of their life. But has Farra been devoured by the revived del Rio? And moreover, is Yukino going to make it, before it's too late?<br>Next time, on _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May" – Chapter 151 – "And Then There Was Kyu (Part 3)"_!  
>And after that… well, five more chapters. We've filled out <em>Filler Quota, <em>already. _Otanoshimini~!_


	175. And Then There Was Kyu (Part 3)

At a huge fortress, which is a hot pink brick castle, with black and red flags with a skull and crossbones imprinted on it, Kyu was dragging May to a huge room. Inside the huge room was a huge crystal, which had a small door inside. Kyu explained, as May was stunned, "You see this? This will siphon ALL the energy you have and fuse it into me. You see, my body has all 12 of the _Precious Stones of Control_, which is impossible to hole, but even through an old lady like me… I'm going to be 388 years old, soon, and I want to rule the world, with my beautiful hot body…"

May asked, "I don't get it… How _do _you stay that young and sexy?"

Kyu replied bluntly, "I'm an immortal love fairy; plus, there was a fountain of youth, located in Snowman's Land, in which snowmen and snowwomen are banned from, since the torches are there. And the piranhas… and the algae… and the-."

"Okay, I get it! Jeez. You don't have to be a baby about it."

"Anyway, having 3 Stones make you stronger and more impenetrable to strengths and weaknesses."

May growled, "And you say that you own all 12 powers?"

"Not _all of them~!_ I needed the _Herbal Zester… _the 13th Precious Stone of Control, and thus… the world is MINE, and MINE ALONE, since you and your friends had to make it _sooooooo~ _rude of you to kill off _every _one of my _Hunie Bucs_."

May asked, "Honey Bucs? Is that like some sort of breakfast cereal?"

Kyu sneered, "Say what you will… but I separated your powers and your naughty bits (metaphorically speaking, your bad side), and decided to make you pure…"

May snickered, as she asked, "What _did _you take away, again?"

"Just your lazy side, your gluttony, and your anger. They were so evil of you… I decide to make you pure and enriched."

May smiled, "That's what I thought."

**SOCK!  
><strong>May socked Kyu down, as she fell to the floor. May dashed off, but Kyu magically appeared, as she blocked the door.

"It's _maaaaaagic~! _And who says I resort to violence?" She explained, as she had May cornered, "I have you, now…"

May shouted, "Get out of my way, you old bag!"

"Oh, how rude! And I thought your naughty side was gone!"

"It's never gone! I have this crave for ramen, udon, soba, and even spaghetti, since you kidnapped me!"

"Spaghetti is _not _Japanese! It's _Italian_."

"I know that! I'm just finicky about noodles!"

"I'll make _you _into a noodle! In fact, like I said, I never intend to strike you… I let my _magic~ _do the talking! Why, during my time off, when I was 100 years old, I took up the magic of prestidigitation."

"Presto-hubba-what now?"

"You could say… I'm a magician… of the Dark Arts…"

She glowed in a rainbow colored aura, as May squeaked, "Eek…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 151<br>And Then There Was Kyu (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p>Kazuto and Yagi found the castle, as Yagi cried, "Sweet Iggy's Castle! This place is huge!"<p>

"We haven't gone inside, yet!" Kazuto barked.

Yagi said, "Cut me a break, Iizuka. No wonder these space honeys wanted Haruka…"

"I kinda lost myself, since a couple chapters ago… when we met a few of them."

"Don't you remember? The Hunies wanted Haruka, all for this mysterious power, _Herbal Zester_. According to Aya, from Percival, the power was of a source called _Congregated Control; _but its real name is the _Precious Stones of Control_."

"Why is it called _Congregated_?"

"Beats me. But I guess when you collect a power, when you have a pure, pure heart, I think you know what the definition means."

They walked to the entrance, as Nikki was slouching by the doorway, tired and blue. She moaned, "Great… More losers. Why don't you leave me alone?"

Yagi asked, "But… YOU? You're one of those Hunie Prism girls?"

Nikki Ann-Marie fell to the floor, as she was moaning in depression, "Why do I care? I'm going to die, like before. My boss was stupid enough to give me Haruka's powers to revive me…"

Kazuto gasped, "ZOMBIE?!"

Yagi barked, "Wait a second… You mean you just told us why Haruka was kidnapped? What about Kyu's master plan."

Nikki moaned, "World Domination… She doesn't give a damn about us. I wanna die… or, at least, play video games."

"NO Video Games?!" Kazuto asked.

Yagi replied, "No electricity, little buddy. The moon has no power."

Nikki huffed, "Only the power of pure evil and lust… with our sexy bodies to boot. I'm my laziness, I am posing for you, in a sexy position… but I'm not. I just want to go to bed and die in my own pool of my own slobber."

Yagi asked, "Will you move, so we can beat your boss?"

Nikki huffed, "Nah…"

Kazuto said, "If you agree to let us in, we'll bring you to Earth and play your video games, all you want."

Yagi corrected, "No, Iizuka. She's pure evil, and she must be killed."

She held her gun out and asked, "If you want to die, may we put you out of your misery?"

Nikki replied in a moody tone, "Whatever…"

Kazuto asked, "Yagi, what are you doing?"

Yagi pulled her gun back, as she growled, "I… I can't do it! It's not the same!"

She explained, "This woman is pure evil, descending from a band of four century-old space vixens, hell-bent on obtaining Haruka's Gem Powers, all for their boss's evil purpose. It's not right of me, if she _wanted_ to die. It could be a trap."

Nikki grumbled, "I don't care. Shoot me, now…"

Yagi barked, "NO! AAW is playing by the book!"

She handcuffed Nikki to the castle, as she announced, "You're under arrest!"

Nikki sighed, "Fine… Just leave me alone…"

Kazuto sighed in disappointment, "Aw… and I was hoping for a long fight to the death…"

Yagi said, "It's not fun if she's depressed and lazy."

They walked past her, as Nikki sighed, "Fools… No one can stop the Hunie-. You know what, whatever…"

She went to sleep, as she moaned, "Mmph…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Farra was being devoured by Kyanna del Rio, who was fused with May's gluttonous side. However, Farra stopped her, grabbing her jaws tightly, prying them open. She held on, as she tried not to get eaten.

"MAN! What is your dental plan here on Venus's fabled moon?" She cried.

Kyanna garbled, with her mouth open, "I aweing guh aet ya uhh!"  
><em>Translation: "I'm going to eat you up!"<em>

Farra continued to hold, as Kyanna slammed her teeth shut. Farra let go, as she growled, "You're a very frisky thing… and I mean that, since you're a sharp biter."

Kyanna hissed, as she did a pose, "You just try… Can you eat me, before I eat you?"

Farra did a fighting stance, as she announced, "Okay, you fat-chested c(BEEP)… allow me to show you fire… within your eyes…"

She hollered, "I SUMMON THE BIRD WING!"

She grew her blue wings, with traces of cinder spurting out. She then said, "You want a huge turkey dinner? How about an appetizer? Want a knuckle sandwich?"

Kyanna drooled, "Mmm… Sandwich…"

**CHOMP!  
><strong>Kyanna devoured her whole, as Kyanna belched, "BURRRRRRRRRRP!"

She said, "_¡Disculpe! _She was delicious… and spicy… Yes…"

Her stomach was bulging, as she was smoking from her mouth, possibly from Farra, inside her. In Kyanna's stomach, she was disgusted, "That sneak… She eats me whole, and is celebrating from it!"

She griped, "Most importantly, haven't that little brat learned a thing called _indigestion_?"

She then pondered, "THAT'S IT! I can be digested whole… but can she beat me, inside her stomach? I think not…"

She sprouted flames from her hands, as she shouted in shock, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! FIRE IN MY HANDS? Man, Chester and Vito would flip, knowing I have this sort of power."

She became Chester and said, "Actually, you _did_! Remember North City?"

Farra asked, "I don't remember…"

Vito explained, "Hey, yo. We were all there. You became a blue phoenix, bursting into flames and drilled a hole into that Hunie Prism wench! Babe was hot and sultry, but she was too paper-thin."

Svetlana barked, "Speak for yourself! She's no Svetlana!"

Farra replied, "Well… But what should I do?"

Chester barked, "What should you do? IDIOT! You said to give her heartburn! Why don't you ignite her stomach with that flame?"

Farra said, "Thanks… I think you got something there. This must be my second _Congregated Control – _fire!"

Svetlana smiled, "You can handle this one, Farra! We'll be waiting for you!"

Farra smiled, "Thanks, guys. And don't worry… I know a certain young boy, who won a million dollars, will be wanting you guys back, when this is over."

She then ignited herself in a fiery red aura, as she said, "This beats my guitar!"

She held her guitar up and warmed-up. She called, "Hey, del Rio! YOU'RE FIRED!"

She strummed a note and shot a huge red and orange fireball upward through her esophagus. She then struck the fire inside, as Kyanna was coughing up ember. She gasped, "Whoa… That must be some spicy AAW mortal scum…"

Farra then barked, "Now, I have to get out, before-… What the hell did I just step in?"

She looked down and stepped on some mulched-up chili and tacos, as she gagged, "Ew… No wonder Haruka's gluttony is there, without gaining a pound. I need to go on a seafood diet… But when I see food, I eat it, as long as it's good."

She continued to fire, as she cried out, "OKAY! Time to get out of the stomach. There's only _one _exit – _down_. I prefer _up_."

She kept firing, as Kyanna was starting to feel sick. "Aw, man… I think I had too much… or rather, I ate that woman, whole. I knew I should've chewed her to death. But I can't resist… the taste of blue streaks, bleach blonde hair, and E-Cup boobs…"

She then puffed up her cheeks and threw up.

"BWAAAAAAAH!" Farra was puked out, as she was covered in upchuck.

"Well… That's a smell I'm going to linger, for the rest of my life… I'm _never _eating Mexican food, again…" she said, "At least I got out…"

Kyanna giggled, "Not for long… You tasty morsel…"

She lunged at her, as Farra shot a fireball from her hands, striking her face. She fell, as she glared, "YOU! The _Flare Cell_?!"

Farra asked, "Is _that _what it was? Sorry, but, just so you know, I gave you a bad case of indigestion."

Kyanna roared, "BITCH! THAT HEARTBURN WAS YOU? HOW? WHY?"

She sighed, "No wonder you tasted like jalapeno peppers…"

Farra did a pose, as she called, "Normally, I'd say _"Flame on!"_, but I can't. A) Copyright issues, and B) I can't have my hair ruined by fire."

Kyanna and Farra began fighting, as Kyanna slashed at her, while Farra was blocking the attacks. She punched her in the chest with a flaming left hook, while landing a swift kick. Kyanna dropped to her knees, as she got up and opened her mouth, about to devour her, again.

"THIS TIME, I'LL CHEW YOU UP!" She roared.

Farra stopped her with an Eagle Screech attack. "EAGLE SCREECH!"

Kyanna was taken out by the supersonic sound waves of Farra's hawk sounds. She stumbled down, as Farra laughed, "Boy, you got some good eating habits. Too bad, but _you_ should've gone on a diet."

Kyanna growled, "I can take a beating, and an appetite… Why do you think I work hard in the gym?"

"The gym?"

"Before I came here, I was a gym instructor, and had to work out, every single day. I was strong enough to surpass even the popular luchadorés in the Lucha Libre world. As a matter of fact, I was better than them… not even the one called _Rey Mysterio_. Day in, day out, I trained my hardest to stay in shape, and hopefully become useful for heavy stuff, and mostly to stay in shape, because everyone loves a hot and shapely bod. Of course, during my time, I spent my money, with a job I had as a hairdresser."

"You're a hairdresser? Would you even care to explain why you suddenly devoured me?"

"Please. I have an iron stomach… But I'll have you know… I ate more Mexican food than you can count. Unlike you, who tastes delicious…"

"Shut up!"

"…you have such fire in your strength. But too hot for my likeness."

Farra growled, "Save it for Alberto del Rio and Sin Cara!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Kyanna tackled Farra, as she smashed her into the floor, as she was screaming in pain. Kyanna bit on her left shoulder, as Farra screamed in pain. She then cried in pain, "AAAAAAAH!"

Kyanna grabbed her left arm and twisted it back, as she had her in an arm lock. Farra was trying to break free, but she had it clinched on, while jabbing her back with her left knee. She cried in horror, "OWWWW! STOP IT!"

Kyanna smirked, "Even though you have blue in you, and you taste nothing like blueberry… I'm going to make you violet, Violet!"

Farra moaned, "Willy Wonka reference? Seriously?"

She added, "Oh, wait… Bruise violet-colored. I get it."

Kyanna smashed her head to the floor, as she was still grabbing her left arm. She was out, as she laughed, "At long last… The AAW and its mortal scum has failed to save Haruka!"

A gun was pointed at her head, as Percival barked, "Let my wife go, assface!"

Kyanna barked, as she held Farra's arm, "YOU'RE TOO LATE! I'm going to devour her, as my feast of plenty! One-by-one, she will be eaten up… and then, I'll move on… to you… and then, the one that killed my friends, with his _Hokuto Shin Ken!_"

He fired his gun at Kyanna's shoulder, as he roared, "Steven Nevins isn't here, but that's _over _25 words, gloating!"

Kyanna shouted, as she held her shoulder, letting go of Farra, "OW! _Qué _the fuck!"

Her bullet wound regenerated, as Percival gasped, "What?"

She laughed, "MMM, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Psyche!"

Percival gasped, as he trembled, "You don't scare me, _Mileena_. I'll have your head, for ousting my wife!"

Kyanna went closer, as she whispered, "Is that right? No one bests the Hunie Prism, and live to tell about it…"

He stepped back, as her mouth showed her razor-sharp fangs. She hissed, "I am Haruka's evil side, of her gluttony. You wouldn't hurt her, would you?"

He thought, "Yes, I would… But that would mean hurting Haruka, in the process… Incidentally, why the hell is she from _her_?"

He shouted, "You want to eat me? Farra said I can't fight you, but when you struck her, with your evil ambitions, you'll pay!"

She giggled, "I'm so scared. Thanks for the food, _honey_…"

She went closer to him and licked him in the cheek. She then opened her mouth, while grabbed him arms. He screamed in horror, as Kyanna unhinged her mouth. As she devoured him…

**WHAM!  
><strong>Kyanna was knocked off by a figure, who had long blonde hair and a pink and red top and shorts. She then said to her, as Kyanna was on the ground, "You will pay for hurting a _Feral Beauty _agent."

She stood tall, as Kyanna gasped, "YOU! The _androidé_."

It was Eri, as she was working well, but was fuming in anger. She said to Percival, "You okay, sir?"

Percival asked, "Eri? I thought you were broken!"

Eri said, "I am… but my body somehow gave me an advanced upgrade to my systems… I somehow feel… agile…"

Kyanna barked, "DAMN! I hated to chew tin foil on you, but I'll make an exception, since your hair and skin are tasty…"

Eri beeped, "I am 100% inorganic and fully mechanical. I am programmed to protect Haruka, from evil beings like you. I am _E.R.I. Version 5.7_."

"Five-point-seven?! Eri, you're version 3.6!"

"True, sir… but I think that rock I found gave me uncanny abilities that my superiors have yet to install."

Percival thought, "Then those rocks… They were their source of power."

Kyanna shouted, "Where did you get the-? NO! It's _imposiblé! _You dug out most of our buried treasure? YOU! YOU!"

Eri shouted, "Shut up."

She shrieked in high-pitched shrill, as she tackled Kyanna down. Percival was astonished, as he approached Farra, who was out cold. Eri continued to brawl, as Kyanna tried to stop her.

"No wonder Eri's acting strange. She must've had a glitch. But that was no glitch. Eri's body is working fine. And she can kick ass. But whatever happens, I can't risk losing both Farra _and _Eri."

He felt her pulse, as he was shocked, "No… She's fading. Farra…"

He nudged her, trying to wake her up, "Farra! NO, WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS! Don't die on me! Farra?"

He started to cry, as he was shouting, "Goddamn it, Farra! You can't die, now! You said to stay alive, all for your family's sake! FARRA! WAKE UP!"

A tear dropped, as Farra was still out cold. Her husband's voice echoed, "**FARRAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Inside her head, Chester, Vito, and Svetlana were listening to her songs, as Manitoba was shaking in fear. He called to them, "Hey, guys… Farra's out… and she is completely out cold."

Vito asked, "Whoa, hey! Why the sudden chill?"

Chester barked, "It's better than the junk in Mike's head! At least, turn down the AC!"

Manitoba said, "No… It's worse than that… It's… _déjà vu._"

The other alter-egos gasped, as they looked at a portrait of Farra, above the fireplace, as it burned into ashes, producing an evil-looking Farra, with messy blonde hair, dead-looking eyes, pale skin, and an evil demonic grin.

Manitoba whispered, "_Floné_…"

The others were shocked, as they saw what was coming. Farra's own alter-ego, Floné, has resurrected. But why? Was it Kyanna's own doing? Or was it from Percival's cry for help?

Back inside, Kyanna grabbed Eri by the neck and smashed her into the ground. Eri was moaning in pain, as she was beeping, "_Error… Body is too weak against Space Alien Pirate… Must be in need of repairs…_"

Percival sobbed, as Eri was pinned down, "No… It's over… I forgot that she's a machine… and Kyanna's a freak."

Kyanna grabbed Eri's neck and huffed at Percival, "I heard that."

She proceeded to crushing her head, but Eri grabbed her arms. She shouted, "You… can't… win!"

Kyanna shouted, "Make me, you mannequin!"

Eri continued to struggle, as Percival sobbed, completely defeated, "No… Haruka's done for… The worlds are doomed… Kyu has won… She can't win…"

He cried out, "DAMN IT! IT CAN'T END, LIKE THIS!"

He pounded his fist, as Eri was losing. She cried, "SIR! DON'T GIVE UP! We are not licked yet, since we still have Agents Kazuto and Yagi… and even Agent Cooke."

Percival shouted, "SHUT UP! MY WIFE IS DYING, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NOT TO GIVE UP?"

He looked down, as he sobbed, "No… Farra's my wife… and she's the only one for me… Farra… Don't die on me…"

He held her and whispered, "I love you."

Farra suddenly moved her arm and grabbed his wrist. She whispered, "I love you, too…"

He gasped, as his tears rolled down, "Farra?"

She gingerly got up, without looking at him, with her bangs covering her eyes. She stood up and walked towards Kyanna, who has Eri by the neck. Kyanna laughed, "At last! Now to trash this computer!"

Farra hissed, "Hey… I understand that you're doing some sort of malice on Farra's husband…"

Kyanna barked, as she looked up, "BACK UP, BI-! Huh?"

Kyanna gasped, as she saw Farra, standing tall, with her skin all pale, "You… You can't be alive…"

Farra whispered, in a deep raspy voice, "Wrong… _She _is not here, for a while… _I'm _taking over…"

Kyanna trembled, as she still held Eri, "You try anything funny, and your little doll will beco-!"

**PUNT!  
><strong>She swiftly punted at Kyanna's face. Farra held Eri up, as she whispered, "Go. And stay out of my business."

Eri said, as she walked off, "Rude, yet polite… all in one."

Kyanna was on one knee, as Farra whistled _"In the Halls of the Mountain King_". She then snickered, "He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he…"

Kyanna was frightened, "No… You're… _Mal_?"

Percival whispered, "_Floné_… NO! It… It can't be!"

Farra had become Floné Steller, _her _alter-ego, who was 1,000 times evil than Mal, Mike's evil alter-ego. She hissed, "You hurt Farra… No one hurts her, but me…"

She brushed her bangs to the side, showing her evil eyes, which were the same brown eyes as Farra, only with a shadow below her eyes. She then smiled and hissed, "I'm _baaaaaack~_!"

Everyone is shocked, as Floné approached Kyanna, saying to her, "One-by-one, you alien bitches will fall… No one takes evil ambitions and use it for striving gain… That's _my_ job…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yukino was walking down the path, as she saw Kyu's castle. She said, "Whoa… I never knew there were bricks here… and they all lead to Haruka."<p>

She ran off, as she went inside, but was blocked by Nikki Ann-Marie, who was handcuffed to the building.

She shouted at Nikki, "Haruka is in danger! Get out of my way!"

Nikki huffed, "Mmph…"

Yukino shouted, "You don't get out of my way, alien bitch or not, I'm going to tear your fucking head off!"

Nikki sighed, "Whatever."

Yukino asked, "Seriously?"

Nikki slouched and fell asleep. Yukino walked past her and said, "Lucky me."

She smiled, as she went in the foyer, "That was easy. And no bloodshed."

As she went down the hallway, she was astonished by the colorful room, full of antiques and tresures. She even saw a portrait of Kyu, in her Hunie Bucs uniform. She thought, "First, there was clay girls, then robot girls, then demonic forces of evil, and now space pirates. Well, I guess if it'll save May."

She prayed, "April… If you only knew of her secret… only further, this wouldn't be happening… I wish I knew how she became a clay doll, with Gem Powers…"

She walked down to a huge door.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kyu had May restrained, about to place her in the prism. May pleaded, "NO! LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!"

Kyu laughed, "Foolish child. I still win, either way."

"You cannot win! I'm not going to help you!"

She was shoved in, but May hung on, nearly getting in. Kyu laughed, "Oh, come now. Can't you see that we have you now? You cannot escape fate. The Hunie Prism and the Hunie Bucs will-."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Kazuto shouted, as he and Yagi were present.

Kyu gasped, "YOU? How did you get passed Nikki?"

Yagi shouted, "There she is! Hurry, little buddy! Grab Haruka and run!"

She punted him, heading to where Kyu is. Kazuto confronted Kyu, as May stomped on her foot. She screamed in pain, as Kazuto charged at her. Kyu ducked, as Kazuto was dove into the prism. May stumbled down, and tried to escape. Kyu produced a huge hot pink firewall, surrounding May, as the prism door shut, trapping Kazuto.

"Uh, oh…" he said.

May cried, "NO!"

She sobbed, "I'm trapped!"

Kyu barked at Kazuto, "You little idiot! You ruined my power absorber! I was going to kill you all, after I had Lolite's powers, but what can I say? I'm a nice girl…"

She hissed, "But since Lolite was going to die, you'll have to do."

May gasped, "WHAT? You were planning on killing me?"

Kyu said, "Yes… In fact, I'll save you for later, once I have this fool sucked dry. You see, inside this machine, I can activate it with my magical powers, thus siphoning your powers away… And as an added bonus, your _life source _will be useful, since I can live forever, as well."

May barked, "But I'm not immortal!"

Kyu said, "Of course, you're not. Let's just say that 12 more years will be useful, and I'll take over the world, _without _my _Hunie Buccaneers_. But, I can wait a couple hours, after I get about 20 more."

She turned to Kazuto, "And as for you, time for the siphoning to begin! Or, as they say, in your _own_ words: "DIE, BASTARD!""

Yagi aimed her gun at Kyu and shouted, "WRONG!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
><strong>Yagi fired at Kyu, as she was shot in the chest, head, and abdomen, killing her completely. But Kyu was left standing, as Yagi kept firing. She then gasped, as she stopped shooting, "WHAT THE?"

Kazuto gasped, "WHAT TH-?"

May cried, "NO WAY!"

Kyu was turned into a transparent pink version of herself, as she giggled, "Hello… We are Kyu… We are a sexy girl, waiting to meet with you…"

She added, "Nah, I lied. We're _actually_ a hybrid of intergalactic gelatin, crossed with a space-faring colony of sentient stem cells and bacteria…"

Yagi said, in complete disgust, "A sentence that I did not expect to hear, today."

Kyu said, as she remained in her gel form, "We, the Hunie Prism, and "me", in general, are a leading race of peaceful women, born and made of gel, and we have feuded with the Gemiloids for many millennia. We wanted the powers of the Gem City Power Stones, all for our needs of keeping our race alive."

May barked, "You could've asked them to have my people spare yours, instead of looting and pillaging like common Vikings!"

Kyu continued, "Can I finish? And to correct the term, we're more of jelly pirates, than jelly Vikings."

Yagi said, "That would explain the huge boobs on each of your girls."

Kyu nodded, "Correct. We remain in shape, no matter how old we are. And of course, we cannot be harmed by bullets… since gelatin is soft and squishy. And the stem cells we have, an infinite amount, keeps up alive, unless we are destroyed completely, as a whole, like what Steven Cooke did to Jessie Maye and Lola Rembrite… and what the gynoid did to Nikki and Bela, with her bare hands… You see, we can be regenerated, through deep cuts, but limbs may be another problem…"

May cried, "But… What do you have against _me_?"

Kyu barked, "Shut your mouth, Lolite!"

Yagi asked, "Lolite?!"

Kyu said, "Yes… She is one of the few Gemiloids, birthed with the 13th _Precious Stone of Control – Herbal Zester_… and she is _not _Haruka. She's Lolite, the one that summoned the _12 Others of Gem_ that ended us, completely, after we extinguished her race, _and _her. We were only there… like right now… to _feed_…  
>You see, we feed on the energy of the Gemiloids that keep us alive and well, with our hot bodies remaining as sexy and sultry as ever, while the Gemiloids will still recharge, so we feed again and again… After many years, we just couldn't take it, anymore, and decided to feed on them, completely, until they are no more, so <em>we <em>can kill them all and take all their gems and treasures, to remain alive… forever!"

Kazuto barked, "SO! You didn't care about Haruka, at all! You just wanted to eat, until you drop!"

Kyu replied, "In a word… Yes!"

Kazuto smiled, "Hey! I hear that!"

Kyu turned to Yagi and barked, "But _you_, among others, including Lolite, wanted us to wither away and go hungry. So, for that, you will _die…_"

She turned solid again, as Kyu concluded, "…IN THE MOST FANTASTIC HUNIE PRISM BATTLE, FEATURING THE BIGGEST DISPLAY OF _ILLUSION_ **EVER WITNESSED!**"

She turned to the 4th wall and said, "Hey. Gotta look good for the cameras."

Kazuto asked, "WHAT cameras?"

Kyu called to May, "You, Lolite, you shall be in line, as I take your _Herbal Zester_ away, once I finish off these fools!"

May gasped, as Kyu turned to Yagi, "And as for you, Hajime Yagi, pack your bags, because _you _are going on an all-expenses paid trip to YOUR GRAVE!"

She then turned to Kazuto and added, "And _you _get to watch her die."

The prism sealed shut, as May cried out, "MONSTER!"

Kyu laughed, as she prepared, "Let the _maaaaagic~ _begin."

**POOF!  
><strong>She and Yagi vanished. What does Kyu have in store for Haruka, now that she plans to dry her out?

May said to the 4th wall, "I think it's time you end this chapter, please… Please?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p>May giggled, "Thank you~."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, in his chibi-cutout form, appears)

(Peter): Folks, Miz had to make dinner, for us… So she told me to take care of the next chapter preview.  
>Next time, Farra has become <em>Floné<em>, her evil alter-ego. And she and Kyanna duke it out. However, will it be enough for the malevolent one's ambition to oust the evil jelly-filled, bacterial-laced, interplanetary space pirate? Whoa… I felt like I was in a rut.  
><em>Jikai! "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May"!<br>Chapter 152 – "And Along Came Floné"!  
>He no tsuppari wa… iran desu yo!<em>


	176. Then Along Came Floné

At the moon, outside, Farra was getting up, after being pummeled by Kyanna del Rio.

She gingerly got up, without looking at Percival, with her bangs covering her eyes. She stood up and walked towards Kyanna, who has Eri by the neck. Kyanna laughed, "At last! Now to trash this computer!"

Farra hissed, "Hey… I understand that you're doing some sort of malice on Farra's husband…"

Kyanna barked, as she looked up, "BACK UP, BI-! Huh?"

Kyanna gasped, as she saw Farra, standing tall, with her skin all pale, "You… You can't be alive…"

Farra whispered, in a deep raspy voice, "Wrong… _She _is not here, for a while… _I'm _taking over…"

Kyanna trembled, as she still held Eri, "You try anything funny, and your little doll will beco-!"

**PUNT!  
><strong>She swiftly punted at Kyanna's face. Farra held Eri up, as she whispered, "Go. And stay out of my business."

Eri said, as she walked off, "Rude, yet polite… all in one."

Kyanna was on one knee, as Farra whistled _"In the Halls of the Mountain King_". She then snickered, "He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he…"

Kyanna was frightened, "No… You're… _Mal_?"

Percival whispered, "_Floné_… NO! It… It can't be!"

Farra had become Floné Steller, _her _alter-ego, who was 1,000 times evil than Mal, Mike's evil alter-ego. She hissed, "You hurt Farra… No one hurts her, but me…"

She brushed her bangs to the side, showing her evil eyes, which were the same brown eyes as Farra, only with a shadow below her eyes. She then smiled and hissed, "I'm _baaaaaack~_!"

Everyone is shocked, as Floné approached Kyanna, saying to her, "One-by-one, you alien bitches will fall… No one takes evil ambitions and use it for striving gain… That's _my_ job…"

Kyanna gasped in horror, "You… You're not Mal!"

Floné giggled, as she was cackling, "Give the c(BEEP) a prize!"

She grabbed Kyanna's neck, as Percival was watching on, in complete horror. "Farra?"

Eri beeped, as she scanned her, "Sir… She's not Farra… nor is she Chester, Vito, Svetlana, or Sarasota Smith!"

She moaned, as her head was smoking, "UNGH! _System error… System error…_"

Eri cried, "WHO IS SHE?"

Percival was trembling, as he whispered, "It… It can't be for real… Floné?"

Floné stomped on her chest, as she hollered at the evil alien, "_Here's…_ _FLONÉ~!_"

She crushed her chest, as Kyanna was screaming in pain. Floné's bloodshed was just starting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 152<br>Then Along Came Floné_**

* * *

><p>She continued to stomp on Kyanna, as she was pleading, "UNGH! Stop it! You're being ridiculous!"<p>

Floné smirked, "Am I? You know you can't outrun a malicious being… even those that deceived you, all for power. Whereas I… I believe in myself… on freeing myself of the imprisonment of Farra's body. But only today, here in space, I'm free… thanks to you… And when I am done, you can bet your ass that I'll stay here. I'm not going anywhere…"

She stomped again, but Kyanna rolled out of the way, as Floné snarled, "You're finished… You want a piece of me?"

Kyanna jumped up, as she hissed, posing in a wrestling stance, "You bitch! You think you want freedom? Well, no worries, _amiga_. I'm going to see that you and your better half die…"

Floné said, "Oh, I'm not the one who's going to die… and keep your big tits away from me."

Kyanna shouted, "But my body can withstand slashes! And even with bullet holes, I regenerate… My Unbridled Zen keeps me going, after what you and Haruka done… _ALL of you! _Whatever happens today, it is on _your _blood, bitch!"

Floné smirked, "My blood? All Farra did was assist. I only hid behind the scenes… waiting for my moment to strike. It was easy… I could give two shits about Haruka…"

Percival cried, "FARRA! Do you have any idea what you said?"

Floné huffed, "Silence, mortal… I know what I said. Haruka is trash, and a goody-goody, like Farra…"

Eri sobbed, "We lost her!"

Percival whispered, "It's not true… Farra's become Floné. She's become pure evil."

Kyanna stepped back, as she barked, "Be that as it may… Not even your friends can save you, now… The dark gloomy bitch, the asshole with the serious ripped body, _and _your blonde sex doll… They all failed… I was the only one of the _Hunie Bucs _to be killed by the Chosen One… and yet you don't care about her, at all…"

She smirked, "But perhaps we can form… an alliance… You get the world, while we get Haruka… Deal?"

Percival sobbed, as he was crying, "NO! Farra's joined the Dark Side! Tohru Honda, all over again!"

Eri asked, "Sir? Would that mean that you are no longer married?"

Floné sneered, "No dice. Farra knew about you, and she wants to make me exterminate you. I listen… to _no one_…"

She charged at Kyanna, socking her in the gut. Kyanna coughed up blood, as Floné snickered, whistling her demonic tune. She then slammed her head with an elbow, followed by a bulldog to the floor. She then was on her knees and giggled, holding her hair, bending her body back, "Now, dear _luchadora_… I'm going to make you suffer… as much as I did… all these years, ago…"

She was in a Camel Clutch, grabbed her head back and bending backwards. She clutched on, tightly, as she roared, "KYAAAAAA!"

Kyanna pleaded, as she cried, "NO! I WON'T LOSE! HARUKA… WILL BE OURS!"

Percival sobbed, as he shouted, "Floné… Don't do it…"

Eri trembled, "No… She's going to kill her!"

Floné bent back, twisting her torso around, breaking her spine. Kyanna screamed in anguish, as Eri cried, "NO!"

Floné got up, as Kyanna was bent backwards, in half, with her eyes dilated, and her mouth drooling. She was motionless. Floné had killed her. She got up and smirked, "So much for the Hunie Bucks. You're bankrupt. You brought this amongst yourselves."

Percival shivered, as Floné said, "Well… Now that you problem has ended… let me see if I can join you, _darling_."

He cringed, "Farra, snap out of it! I know it's you!"

Floné snickered, "It's _Floné. _And everyone thinks they're smarter than old Farra… I knew a lot about The Gang. You don't know nothing about me."

Percival cried, "You can't do this, Floné… You can't become what you are. Come on, you suffered enough!"

Floné sneered, "Have I?"

Eri said, as she was worried, "Miss _Floné_, please compose yourself. You have helped AAW, all for the greater good, and you have indeed become stronger than your other _you_. But you have to leave the body! I mean, we liked the old Miss Stevens, and not the psychotic evil woman that you are!"

Floné tilted her head to the right, as her eyes went black and demonic, in a reddish shade, with blood under her eyes. Percival cringed, "What did you do to my wife, you whore?"

Floné laughed demonically, as Percival and Eri stepped back, in fear. Floné said, "Oh, don't worry, you two… I'm going to make up for _all _the years I have wasted, being inside her head. Farra's gone… and she's never coming back… As for you two… I have plans for _you_…"

She cackled, as Kyanna bent upward and said, "Oh, really, bitch? You're going to snap their necks, likewise you, snapping my spine?"

Floné turned to Kyanna and gasped, "Impossible!"

She stood up, as her body regenerated from inside, "Foolish mortal… You can't destroy jelly… I have bones made of gelatin… and hard stuff that'll reform, like a Namekian, when his arm snaps off."

Percival gasped, "Instant Regeneration."

Floné barked, "I had you dead… Why wouldn't you die?"

Kyanna smiled, as she hissed, "Come try me, you little harlot!"

Floné charged at Kyanna, socking her in the gut, again. Kyanna moaned, as she was in pain, "Do it again! I loved being punched, again and again, and it makes me alive and well… I got no bones about it…"

She slapped Floné in the face, as she dropped. Kyanna and Floné began to fight.

Kyanna cackled, "You're not real… I'm real…"

Floné hissed, "Just who are you?"

Kyanna turned into an ocean blue transparent form, as she hissed, "We're a sentient colony of stems cells, crossed with bacteria. We live to feed on the Chosen One… But you wanted us to die…"

Floné growled, "Those sons of privilege would go free, when then found out about you…"

Kyanna asked, "Is that so? We tend to feast on Haruka, with her hidden powers, hidden inside her. All we want is to feed her and regain her powers, so our race can live. We've lived for four centuries… One-by-one, everyone has ended us… and now, it's time… Blood will be spilled, by the wounds of the forces of justice… and our leader has her, right where we wanted her. And soon, we shall feed, again…"

Floné snuffed, "And me without my whipped cream and spoon. I can eat a tasty jelly-filled female, with fruits inside… but blue is Farra's color… My color… is _red_… You see… I wanted your blood. Have you forgotten why Farra sealed me away? I'm a bad girl… and I am a very naughty one. So tell me, del Rio… Can you feast upon _me_? You won't go through Haruka… without going through me, first. I choose to fight against you… … …so I can kill, later."

She glowed in a fiery aura, as she said, "Maybe I can melt you down, into liquid."

Kyanna asked, "And what makes you think fire can beat me? You think that'll stop me?"

Floné smirked, as she stepped back, "Let's find out… Shall we?"

Kyanna growled, "I've had all I can take from you… you rotten asshole!"

Eri asked, "Are you getting all that, sir?"

Percival said, "Floné is doing this for Farra… and herself… But I'm also shocked by Kyanna's true form… sentient bacteria?"

Eri shivered, "I never knew that they were aliens… but it's weird. I am guessing that they are the evil stem cells that were banished, after the whole stem cell research was barred."

Percival barked, "Are you stupid? How they had stem cells, I don't know! But what I do know is that they can't reproduce and heal wounds!"

Kyanna prepared to strike, as Floné was growling. Kyanna said, "Make your move. Let's see if you like what you see… After all, you can't kill a gel-made, bacteria-ridden, self-healing femalien!"

She charged at Floné again, but Floné was surrounded by a fiery ember.

She hollered, "YOU'RE WRONG! I'LL KILL YOU, NO MATTER **_WHO_** YOU ARE!"

Kyanna punched at Floné, as she was succumbing to the pain. Floné groaned, "Keep hitting me. I enjoy it."

Kyanna gasped, as she roared, "DIE!"

She kept punching her in the face, as Floné cackled evilly. Kyanna kept punching her, and then kicking her in the ribs. Floné felt the attacks, as she was immune to it. But she wasn't. She resisted the pain. Kyanna grabbed her arm and twisted it. She then said, "Now, to snap your arm, like a pretzel rod… But don't feel too bad, you-."

She then sniffed, as she sweated, "Huh? I smell hot tamales…"

Floné's arm was glowing in a bright red, as Kyanna's arms were singeing from the heat. She cried, "AY! IT'S ME!"

She let go, as Kyanna's skin was melting a bit, from her arms. She growled, "No… The _Flare Cell… _You mean you knew of a way to make us go extinct?"

Floné said, "No. I have the abilities, thanks to Farra, to produce fire. You see, during my time, in my junior high days… Gelatin can cool up, making it a squishy and bouncy substance… but when heat comes in, the gelatin melts into a liquid. And judging by your hot body, made of gelatin and bacteria, I figured… How about some fire, _espantajo_?"

She fired a fireball at Kyanna, but she dodged out of the way. Kyanna growled, "You… You can't win! You can't melt bacteria!"

Her arms regenerated, as Floné smirked, "That was a test… You try and get me again… and see what happens next."

They stared down, as Percival prayed, "Farra… Please… I know you're inside your head, but you have to get out of Floné, while you still can! I can't have a wife, who is so evil!"

Eri said, "Sir, it is obvious that her alter-ego just resurfaced… She is not possessed by a corrupt soul…"

Percival whispered, "I just wished that Farra told me about Floné, and how she got her, sooner…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere, Steven saw a body from far away. He ran to it and found Aya, who was unconscious from Yukino's gut punch. He said, "Crap. I guess the Hunies got to her, before I could get to them."

He felt his pulse and said, "She's okay… but she's not breathing. That's witches for you…"

Aya moaned weakly, "I'm not a witch…"

He smiled and said, "Get up, homey. You had a great fight, but you lost."

Aya started to move, as her legs were limp. Her arms were on the ground, as she pushed herself up. She moaned, "Percival?"

She looked up and said, "Oh, it's only you. Nice bod, by the way."

"Meh. Steven Cooke's been working out."

"Yeah, right."

"So, how did you get here, and why did you get beaten up?"

Aya explained that she was a victim of an assault from Mal, in which she said to him that an evil deity confronted him. He huffed, "Mal! So, you confronted the Mal, in question."

She groaned, "Yeah… But I'm confused… This man, he…"

She cried in pain, as he held her, "Calm down! Mal is gone forever. You killed him."

"Actually…"

She told him that he sent him to orbit, spinning infinitely around the moon. He griped, "Aw, gyp. You should've killed him, when you had the chance!"

Aya replied, "I'm sorry, Steven… But for some reason, I figured that is the closest punishment that he'll get from me. Besides, in an infinite loop, I doubt we'll see him, again. But somehow my futu-."

She gasped in pain, as she saw another vision. _This time_, Mal had Yukino Miyazawa on the ground, as she was lying dead. It showed Mal, turning to May, as he was laughing evilly. Aya trembled in fear, "No…"

"What's wrong?"

"Yukino… She's here on the moon."

"Wait… You mean we flew all the way to the moon, and we have a stowaway on board?"

"I'm afraid so… But I can't say… Even if we help, they're no match for us. We're doomed…"

Steven growled, as he clenched his fist. He roared, "SHUT UP!"

**SLAP!  
><strong>Aya was slapped in the face, as she fell to the ground. She felt her face and cried, "Why did you do that?"

Steven barked, "Steven Cooke NEVER GIVES UP! You can't let a being like Mal get the best of you!"

He then said in a bold voice, "I am not the one with dark powers, or _any _powers, in general, but the world needs you, all for your expert help. You have psychic powers, ice powers, and the ability to see into the future. Are you going to let a future sight make you believe that it's the end? It's never the end! Steven Cooke believes in a terrible future! And when it comes to the future, we can change it, in the past! Because, it's _just _a future… in which we can change!"

Aya said, as she was in tears, "Steven… You're right…"

"I was?"

She got up, as she said, "It's a future that we can change… If Mal wins, the worlds will cease to being… If Kyu wins, then there is no hope left… But if Haruka wins…"

He replied, "…then the worlds are saved. It also means that we win… _Everybody _wins, when we stop the forces of evil."

Aya said, "No. Not everybody wins. In battle, only _losers _are made. War is never a good thing, at all."

"You're right, Aya…"

They viewed Kyu's castle, from in a distance, as Steven whispered, "We die… The Gang may never come back… But we cannot dare give in."

Aya said, as she felt her chest, "You're right. What should we do now? I think we may go visit the castle, over there, or return to the others."

He cracked his knuckles and said, "I prefer neither… Let's go."

He walked off, heading to where Yukino and May are, along with Kazuto & Yagi. Steven called to Aya, "You coming, or not?"

Aya smiled and said, "Don't I always?"

She followed him, as Aya held her chest, whispering to herself, "Thank you… Ran…"

**XXXXX**

Kyanna roared, as she charged at Floné, "If I can't kill you, I'll eat you up, again!"

Floné asked, "And risk indigestion?"

Kyanna opened her mouth and devoured the evil woman. But she held her teeth, tightly, as she held her mouth open. She stuck her head inside, as she snickered evilly, "Hey, I'm a lion tamer…"

She tossed Kyanna down, as Floné laughed evilly. Kyanna moaned, as she held her jaw. She cried, "How can you be that strong? You couldn't have that sort of strength!"

Floné said, "Oh, no… Why don't you take a free shot, Kyanna? You got nothing on me…"

Kyanna roared demonically, as Floné roared back, "Don't you "_RAAAAAAAAAH!_" me, bitch!"

Both evil girls continued to brawl, as Eri said, "Sir, now would be a good time to find the others and leave…"

Percival barked, "Not without Farra! I want to know what made her act this way! Farra's never that hostile, unless Steven Cooke pisses her off."

Eri replied, "Sir, we have to go. I wanted to help, but the evil space pirate must have damaged me, without response."

Percival said, "Check your systems, on a thorough repair."

"Affirmative."

"Meanwhile, I'm going to snap Farra back to reality. She needs me…"

"Sir, would that be wise?"

"Floné, _if _that's her real name, has my wife! And my heart tells me that she's in there. I'm going in."

He then walked towards the brawl, as Kyanna stopped. She hissed, "Back for more? You tasty little appetizer…"

Floné barked, "Stay out of this, nerd!"

Percival said, "Farra… It's me. Please, snap out of this charade!"

Floné smiled, "Sorry… but the girl you are looking for has been erased… permanently."

He barked, "Don't lie to me! Farra's still Farra! You're nothing but her figment of imagination! You're not real!"

Farra inhaled, as she gasped, "Darling… It's you… Floné was only trying to-."

Floné yelled, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY, BLONDIE!"

Farra yelled, "Look, I said you can destroy the Hunie Prism, _not _to take over my body!"

Floné said, "Well, do you know how long it has been? You can blame it on your stepfather…"

Percival gasped, "WHAT? Farra's stepfather?"

Floné smirked, "Oh, you know what I am saying… I was created, during Mother Dear's relationship with the bad stepfather. You see-."

Kyanna roared, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'm hungry… I crave for the feast… I feed…"

She charged at Percival, as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAH!"

Farra cried, as she ran to him, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

She landed a tackle onto her. They stumbled down, but…

**WHACK!  
><strong>Farra's head collided with a moon rock. Both Kyanna and Farra were out cold. Kyanna sat up, holding her chest. She looked at the unconscious blonde and said, "Well, that's one poser down. Seriously, what a freak."

Percival growled, "You won't get away with this… Even if she was created by her stepfather, Floné still can beat you. Without Floné, Farra can still beat your ass, either way. Don't try to make me understand how I feel about love!"

Kyanna sneered, "Oh? Is that bold words. I was to feed on her corpse, but I guess I'll settle with you… the appetizer… Then I'll feast your wife, as the main course…"

He said, "For some who is a space pirate, made entirely of gelatin and space bacteria, you are never that picky."

Kyanna giggled, "Guilty as charged… Once Kyu has Lolite's powers, you, my dear Feral Beauty agent, will be the first to go…"

She went closer, as she licked her fangs. Percival cried, "How can you even have bones and teeth, if you're made of gelatin?"

Kyanna sneered, "Oh, I have ways… We _are _aliens, after all… and not the good ones, like in those crappy '80s cartoons."

He prepared to fight her, as Kyanna said, "So, decided to fight me, after all?"

Percival said, "Farra stopped me, before. She _won't_, again. This is for everyone you have hurt!"

They began fighting, as Percival landed a knee to the gut, while she slammed his face with her backhand. She grabbed his neck, as he stomped her foot. She then grabbed her and lifted her up in the air. He slammed her with a back drop. He got on one knee, as he signaled to her, "Feed me _more_, Seymour!"

Kyanna sat up, as she was growling in anger. She seethed, as she roared, charging at him. He dove upward and delivered a Tiger Sobat Kick to her skull. She stumbled down, as he signaled to her, "Idiot!"

Kyanna was on one knee, as she charged at him, again. She landed a barrage of punches, into his gut and chest. Percival blocked each attack, as he delivered a swift fury of punches and kicks. He then yelled, "You think you can beat me? You forget! I was training in a gym, learning the art of Muay Thai!"

Kyanna shouted, "You got those moves from a video game!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

**POW!  
><strong>Percival landed a Tiger Knee onto Kyanna's chin. He said, as Kyanna fell, "That was during my Gang days, long ago. I can do a leaping knee, whenever I feel like doing a backflip or somersault."

She dropped to her knees, as she growled, "You son of a bitch…"

He approached her, as she gleamed, "Gotcha!"

She dove in and bit his right shoulder. He screamed in pain, as her sharp teeth pierced into his shoulder bone. She continued to bite him, as he tried to shake her off. He cried in anguish, as she unhinged her mouth. He dropped to the ground, as she snickered, "Not so tough, _now_, do you, you boy band reject…"

Percival held his shoulder, as he moaned, "Damn… She's good."

He called, "Just because you can take a bite off my shoulder, it doesn't mean you can win!"

She stated, "Of course. That was part one… Part 2… is your heart… and, if I may act a bit perverted, I can have that meat, from downstairs…"

He stepped back, as he blushed, "Oh, I don't think so…"

"Well, I tried."

"And keep your innuendos to yourself!"

"No matter. Shall we continue?"

He removed his hand from his wound, as it bled a little. He then growled, "Okay, you intergalactic blob of gelatinous mold! Let us continue!"

He did a pose, as Kyanna prepared to fight. They charged at each other, clashing at each other's hands, in a test of strength. Kyanna laughed evilly, as Percival was losing the battle for strength, as Kyanna pushed him back. She laughed evilly, as Percival was bending back. He then shouted, "I… can't… hold on…"

She hissed, "You are going to lose, mortal! You, your wife, and your friends… they've all failed…"

He moaned, as he was bent back, "Over my dead body, you will!"

She laughed, "I am… when you die. Soon, the snap on your spine will seal your fate… and then NO ONE will stop us from taking the Earth!"

She laughed demonically, as Percival pushed upward. She gasped, as he roared in anger, pushing Kyanna back, in their test of strength. He then bent Kyanna back, as she was groaning in pain, "UNGH! AAH! NO! I WON'T LOSE!"

She turned transparent and said, "Oh, wait… You can't bend gelatin!"

Percival growled, "Exactly!"

She gasped, "_Que?_"

He yelled, "Eri! NOW!"

Eri appeared and produced a huge cannon from her right arm. She fired a huge flaming rocket, heading straight towards her. He broke free, as the missile smashed through her abdomen. The gelatin body of Kyanna del Rio was punctured by Eri's missile. She moaned, "Oh, shit…"

**BOOM!  
><strong>The missile exploded, as Kyanna was into little pieces of gelatinous mulch. Percival said, "No one hurts me _or _my wife."

Eri said, "Target destroyed, sir."

Percival smiled, "Excellent work."

He thought, as Farra, or Floné, was still out cold, "Still, it is a weird thing that I have ever seen. Onigiri… Chris McLean… evil deities… zombies… and now, space aliens, made from space Jell-O… It doesn't make any sense."

He said to Eri, "Eri, get Farra to safety, while I find Aya and Steven. We have to get going. Whatever is going on, we cannot stay here, much longer."

Eri beeped, as she scanned, "Uh, sir…"

She pointed at the ooze, as it started to pulsate and glow. Percival gasped, as the blobs started to regroup into one pile. It then formed a human female shape, as it shone in an ocean blue hue. Kyanna was being reformed from the explosion.

Percival was completely shocked, "No… The space jelly… It's… It's not true…"

Kyanna gurgled, as she was regaining shape, "If you think my boobs are big, wait until you see my teeth… You foolish robot. You can destroy jelly… but you cannot destroy bacteria…"

Percival cringed, "We… We can't stop her! I thought we destroyed you!"

Kyanna regained her solid form, as she said, "Maybe so… But you can't destroy a being of instant regeneration. Even if we are destroyed, we return in any shape and form, like this body here… You see, my body is formed to be very sexy. And with DD-cups, I plan to continue to allure people, no matter what. But you had to ruin our fun, destroying every single one of our sisters… But I'm the only one left… and I'm very evil…"

She cackled evilly, as Eri shivered, "I am out of ammo, sir. I am afraid that this is it…"

Percival growled, "Where's Steven, when you need him?"

As Kyanna laughed in victory, Farra started to get up, gingerly. She then moaned, as she hissed in a deep raspy voice, "Oh, poor pitiful girl… You think just because I'm dead… makes you a real pussy?"

Kyanna gasped, "WHAT?"

She turned around, as Percival gasped, "Farra?"

Farra seethed, as she growled, "You… jelly-filled hooker… deserve to die…"

Eri responded, "No… It's not Farra."

Eri was right. Floné took over her body, fully. She then said to Kyanna, "Now, bitch… How do you like me now? It just makes things easier, when you have someone to become _me_… I was spawned from my better half's traumatic moment… and I am going to make you fear me…"

Kyanna shivered in fear, as she cringed, "No… What is she? She's… She's not human! I thought I ousted you, already!"

Floné said, "Apparently, I have a hard head, unlike my soft-hearted friend here. Once again, you underestimated me, and you won't be getting off _that _easily…"

She stepped forward, as Kyanna trembled in fright, "…which means, you're about to become pre-made jelly, disinfected…"

She then showed her demonic eyes, as she whispered, "You think Kyu is your leader… I… am a… god…"

She hissed demonically, "I am god…"

Kyanna shrieked in bloody terror, as she shouted in complete anger, "NOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A BRAT LIKE YOU! I'M NOT JUST A PIRATE! I AM THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE HUNIE PRISM'S LINE OF EVIL GIRLS! I WILL NOT LET YOU PREVENT US FROM OBTAINING LOLITE! **I WON'T LET YOU!"**

She charged at Floné, as she whispered, "Too slow…"

**STAB!  
><strong>Kyanna was jabbed in the heart, as she cackled evilly, "You're doing that, _again_? When will you learn… You can't kill jelly… Melt me down, but I shall come back, stronger than ever…"

Floné smirked, "Go ahead… Change into jelly! I dare you…"

Kyanna turned into her transparent form, as she said, "Fool… You cannot harm me… As a jelly-filled Hunie Buc, I-."

Floné asked, "Tell me… Which would you prefer: cold and chilly on your chest, or hot as Hades?"

Kyanna asked, "Huh? Hot as Hades?!"

Floné grinned in a demonic grin, as she shouted, "COMING RIGHT UP! **AFTERBURNERS!**"

**WHOOSH!  
><strong>Floné was engulfed in a huge ball of fire, surrounding both Kyanna and herself. Kyanna screamed in pain, as she was sweating, "STOP IT! I FEEL HOT! LITERALLY! YOU'RE MAKING ME MELT OFF MY SKIN!"

Floné said, "Exactly. I told you what would happen… if you try at me, again… Now, I shall melt you away… into a puddle of your former self…"

She snickered, "Kyanna… death by fire – _scourge of Prometheus, griller of burgers, eradicator of dead wood…_"

Kyanna started to melt from her body, slowly, as she was sobbing, "No… My body… My beautiful body…"

The heat and flames continued to surround both girls, as Floné was unaffected by the ember. Kyanna started to melt from her legs and arms, and started to drip blue liquid to the ground.

"NOOOOO! I'm melting! MELTING!" She screamed, "NOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! NOOOOOOOOOO! HELLLLLLLLP! KYU, SAVE ME! HELP ME!"

She gurgled, as her body was reduced to a puddle of blue liquid. Floné smiled evilly, as the flames dissipated. She then said, "As a liquid, you cannot form back to normal…"

She stomped on the puddle and barked, "See you in Hell… del Rio."

Percival gasped, as he said, "Now, why didn't I think of that?"

Eri said, "Floné must've used the _Flare Cell_ to ignite enough heat and hotness to melt off the gelatin and bacteria into nothing… Kyanna is now dead. I do not detect any bacterial essence within her. Floné did it! It was a brilliant tactic."

Percival sobbed, "That's all well and dandy, peachy-keen, and super happy fun… but we have a problem, now…"

He pointed at Floné, "HER!"

Floné smirked, as she turned to Percival, "Hide and seek…"

She whistled, as Percival and Eri were shivering in fear. Has Percival lost Farra, forever?

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Kyu was in the middle of her huge room, full of panties, magical items, and a collection of wands and talismans. She was wearing a black and pink tuxedo, with her butterfly wings fluttering, as she was standing in the middle of the room. She held her cane up, and then announced to the world, with a spotlight over her head.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen… THIS is the Hunie Prism's _Legendary Magical Torture Party!_"

She impersonated applause and cheers, "Yaaaaaa… Haaaaaaaah… Kyu… Yeah, Kyu… We love you… Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

She then snapped her fingers and showed a rainbow-colored wheel. She then announced, "And now, for my _first _trick, I present to you… The _Rainbow Wheel of DeaAaAath. _Also known as… _"Emetics: The Ride"_! (_Sponsored and cosigned by the late great Hugh Bliss, the creator of Emetics_)."

She then said, "Now, all I need… is a volunteer! Who will it be? OH! I know…"

She snapped her fingers. Yagi suddenly appeared, on the wheel, shackled up, spinning around and around.

Yagi moaned, "I feel sick…"

Kyu laughed, "Exactly. He, he, he, he, he! You would've liked Emetics."

Yagi said, "Glad I didn't."

Kazuto called, from above, inside a huge prism, "Throw some darts at her, or flaming chainsaws!"

Yagi cried out, "Iizuka! You're not helping!"

Kyu appeared to Kazuto and said, "Well, I _was _planning to use starchy panties as weapons to fling at her… but I have a _better_ idea. I'll let her spin around, indefinitely, until she begs me to shoot her, with her own gun!"

Yagi cried, "AAAAAH!"

May shrieked, "YOU MANIAC!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>While Floné is being in control of Farra's body, about to attack Percival and Eri, what will happen to Haruka, after Kyu plans to kill Yagi, then Kazuto, and then her? And will Yukino Miyazawa arrive on time, to stop this evil prestidigitator?<br>And what of Steven & Aya? Will they make it to the castle, before it's too late?  
>The answers lie ahead in the next exciting chapter of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May".<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Mizuki is in a chibi-cutout form)

(Mizuki): Hello. I'm Mizuki. Big Guy and Heather have already left, for the moment. So, I'll take over this part. Just _four _more chapters to go, and it's already gotten intense.  
>Now that the Hunie Prism is gone for good, what about Kyu? What sort of tricks and magic will Haruka, Yagi, and Kazuto try? Also, we learn of why Floné came to being… and how Farra will stop this nightmare, from inside her own head.<br>Next time – _Chapter 153 – "Malevolence Rules All (Part 1)"…  
>Otanoshimini~!<em>


	177. Malevolence Rules All (Part 1)

Inside the castle, Yukino was walking down the hallway, as she heard noises. She then said, "Huh? I hear noises."

Yagi's screams were made, as May shrieked.

"Haruka!" She cringed.

She ran down the hallway, as she approached a small keyhole. She viewed in it and was shocked by seeing what went on, inside the huge room, where Kyu and May are located.

Yukino whispered, as she viewed, "There's the AAW Agents I saw at the Broken Shades… and is that-. OH, NO! Haruka's trapped!"

She thought, as she felt uneasy, "I have to save Haruka… But how?"

She peeked through the keyhole and said, "Well, I better watch and see what happens…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 153<br>Malevolence Rules All (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p>Yagi was still spinning, as Kyu giggled, "Would you like me to shoot you, now?"<p>

Yagi groaned, "I'll let you know when… even after I throw up…"

May sobbed, "No… I wish I could help, but she is everywhere. I can't beat an alien, with high magic powers… Houdini and Copperfield can't even play through these torture devices… But…"

She prayed a bit, as she whispered, "Yuki… Please save me… Yuki… Oh, Yuki, I-."

She gasped, "Oh, crap. The powers… If I show my powers to Kyu, then it's over. Oh, why did I knew about myself, too soon?"

She sobbed, as she was crying. Her tears dropped to the floor, as she continued crying. However, one of her tears produced a small spirit, from in the small teardrop. It looked like May, as she floated to Yagi. She whispered to her, "Yagi… Can you hear me?"

Yagi asked, "Who's that?"

The voice said, "Listen to me… I can help you get out of this, but you do as I say…"

"Anything! Get me off this wheel!"

"See that small talisman up there?"

Yagi then viewed a sphere crystal ball with a pink butterfly inside, as she said, "Yeah. But I'm trapped."

"Exactly. That is why _I'm _going to help you get it. Concentrate, Miss Yagi… Concentrate…"

Yagi said, "Okay… I'll try…"

She concentrated, as the voice said, "Good. Keep trying, until the crystal falls… and then, catch it."

She kept concentrating, as Kyu laughed evilly, "HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! _Evil guffaw~!_ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Suddenly, the crystal ball moved and fell from the podium and landed on her right hand. She caught it and said, "Well, I bet Willie Mays never caught a fly ball, while riding on a spinning wheel of death."

The voice said, "Good. Now, Miss Yagi, concentrate, while holding the talisman… Switch with Kyu… so _she_ can suffer."

"Can't I switch with either Iizuka or Haruka?"

"And risk _them _in danger? Hell, no! Do it!"

Yagi concentrated, clutching the ball tight, as she whispered, "Right… Got to concentrate… If I don't, I might as well get a job, as a spinning Firestone tire."

Kyu continued to laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~! _Evil Laugh~!_ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-!"

**POOF!  
><strong>Kyu and Yagi switched places, as Kazuto gasped, "What the WHA?"

Kyu was spinning on the wheel, as she cried, "Huh? How did I-?"

Yagi said, "So, that's how they switch places… Magic!"

Sam appeared and giggled, "I told you. It's _maaaaagic~_!"

Kyu, as she was spinning, rebutted, "Uh, in retrospect, I probably shouldn't have left that, lying around…"

Kazuto cheered, "Way to go!"

May watched on, as she wiped her tears, "Huh? How did she escape?"

Yagi said, "Well, as long as she's still spinning, that was too easy. I was hoping for a challenging battle, but-."

Kyu remarked, "Uh, excuse me? Uh, I don't mean to brag, but A) I am generally a pacifist, so bloody battles don't do me well; and B) Aren't you three forgetting something?"

Yagi asked, "No. Do you, Iizuka?"

Kazuto said, "No, I don't think so."

Kyu turned transparent, as she cheered, "_Bac~teria~!_"

Yagi said, "Oh, yeah… Right…"

Kazuto said, "My Magic 9-Ball _told _me to get my anti-bacterial soap! Why didn't I pack it?"

May cringed, "Wait… What _can _bacteria be destroyed with?"

As Kyu spun, she then announced, "It's okay, folks. The wheel can't stop, no matter what, but I can stop, now!"

She disappeared, and then appeared in the middle of the stage, cheering on. She then announced, "TA-DA~! And now, the _next _exciting trick, and one of the _Hunie Buccaneers' FAVORITE _activity, in ALL of every _Hunie Bucs' Torture Party – _it's time to **_SEPARATE YOUR BLISS~!_**"

May gasped, "Not _that _again!"

Kyu smiled and said, producing a rectangle box with a saw, "Relax. It's not _you_, this time…"

Yagi appeared in a box, with her head and feet sticking out. Kyu held up a saw, as Yagi cried, "What will you do to me?"

Kyu said, "It's a simple trick, like sawing a woman in half… except the saw may hit you… and then, _YOU DIE~!_"

Kazuto smiled, "Gruesome… I LOVE IT!"

Yagi shouted, "DAMN IT, IIZUKA!"

Kazuto said, "Sorry. But I love two of my favorite things in the world: _Magic_ and _Gore_!"

Yagi said, as she was disgusted, "Yeah… That's _your _bag, not _mine_."

Kyu started sawing the box, as she moved her arm, back and forth, sawing the box in half. Yagi shivered, as she yelped, "Uh… How can I get out of this?"

The voice returned, as she said, "Yagi, don't give in. You can still escape this trap, and switch with Kyu, again…"

Yagi asked, "But what if she'll snatch the talisman?"

Kyu said, as she was sawing, "And, oh, yeah… If you want to switch with me, go ahead. It drives the crowd wild."

Yagi nodded, "Well, that answers _my _question."

Yagi concentrated, as she switched with Kyu. Kyu, in the box, laughed evilly, saying, "Saw _us_, Yagi! We dare you…"

Yagi smirked, "Don't mind if I do! And to add, _gelatin _can get cut in half! Where is your power, _now_?"

She sawed the box, as Yagi roared, "Take this!"

Kazuto cheered, "Cut her guts off, Yagi! YEAH!"

Kyu pleaded in agony, except she was acting, "Oh, no… Dear me… Mercy… Please save me… Oh, no! WAIT!"

She turned transparent, as she said, "You can saw off bacteria!"

Kazuto smiled, "Still fun to watch!"

Yagi smiled, as she jeered, "Sorry, Kyu! Looks like you're in gelatin-shaped cubes!"

Kyu then barked, "Oh? But what about the stem cells? Whenever I am cut, severely, I regenerate my wounds, as you keep sawing me! That's our _Unbridled Zen_, kicking in."

She cackled, as May cringed, "No way… She's like a _not giving up_ type of girl…"

Kazuto smiled, "That makes it more exciting, kid."

She disappeared, as Kyu reappeared from the stars. She then announced, "For my next trick, it's a doozy of a _Punishment Cruise…_"

She returned, with a huge lunar lander, marked with the words "Kyu" on it. She then concluded, "Ladies and gentlemen, the _Ticket to Oblivion!_"

Yagi asked, "The lunar lander?"

Kyu said, "Cut me some slack… I had to salvage the junk in space, you know…"

She magically transported Yagi in the lunar lander, as she continued, "And don't worry, Yagi. Enjoy your stay in outer space… because it's a _one-way _trip!"

She cackled, as the lunar lander lifted off. It flew away, heading into the farthest reaches of space. She waved goodbye, "Bye. Bye now! BYE!"

Kazuto cried, "Yagi!"

As the lunar lander flew away from orbit, Percival, Eri, and Floné saw what transpired.

Floné gasped, "What the-?"

Percival said, "What is that?"

Eri scanned, "I have no clue."

Steven and Aya viewed the lunar lander, from far away, as Steven gasped, "What the WHA?"

At the lunar lander, Yagi said, as she concentrated, "I'll give the girl one thing, she _does _put on a good show."

**POOF!  
><strong>She and Kyu switched places, as Kyu said, "This is fun…"

**POOF!  
><strong>She returned to the room, as the _Ticket to Oblivion _returned to the surface. She announced, "It's okay, folks! I'm okay!"

Kazuto booed, "BOOOOOO! YOU SUCK!"

Kyu then huffed, "I heard that…"

She then magically produced a huge chamber full of water, as she said, "Think of _this _trick… It is so painful that it'll cause you to drown… and then you DIE~!"

Yagi said, "That _is _painful…"

Kyu magically placed Yagi in the water chamber, as she announced, "It's the _Cleansing Bath of Annihilation~!_"

Yagi was swimming in the water, trying to gain air, but there was about ten inches of air on the top. She started to call out, "Uh… I don't think this trick will work… Shouldn't we _not _use this trick and let me go?"

Kyu jeered, "Oh, gee, lemme think… NO~!"

Kazuto shouted, "That trick is lame! Don't drown, Yagi!"

Yagi smiled, "Thanks, little buddy."

Kazuto requested, "That trick is so boring. Try sawing her in half again, and then see if we can see Kyu's guts, again and again!"

Yagi snuffed, sarcastically, "Thanks, little buddy…"

She concentrated, as she switched with Kyu, as she was in the water. Kyu gasped, as she swam, "Water? Oh, my… Gelatin dissolves in the water, and stem cells have a problem with H2O… OH!"

She turned transparent, again, as she jeered, "You fool! Bacteria can't drown! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Kazuto yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Yagi growled, "Damn… And I have nothing to torture her in…"

Kyu giggled, "Too bad, Yagi… I was hoping you'd get me, in this water, but, what can I say… It's times like this that my wings act as a floatation device!"

May shouted, "Hey, no fair!"

As she was swimming, Yukino watched on, saying to herself, "This is awesome. I don't know why, but Yagi is kicking ass, against that evil woman. But still… I felt bad about Haruka, trapped inside that cage…"

She prayed, "Haruka, I wish I could help, but…"

"Don't cry, Yukino…" The voice said, "You can step inside and view the action, behind the scenes. I'll guide you."

Yukino asked, "Who said that?"

"I did… Trust me… You know I am right."

"But how can I get in?"

"Have you tried the knob, dumbass?"

Yukino turned the knob, as she whispered, "Oh… Thanks."

The voice said, "Now, stay hidden, and wait for my signal…"

Yukino asked, "Hey, wait! Who are you?"

The voice disappeared, as Yukino snuck inside, hiding behind the crates. She waited, as she saw May. She whispered, as May was saddened, "Don't worry, Haruka… I'll save you, somehow…"

She then looked at the water chamber, as she thought, "Huh? So, this must be Kyu… But why is she transparent?"

The voice said, "Because she's made of jelly… and of space bacteria…"

"You're joking…"

"Nope. I saw it, while Haruka was being rescued by those two. The Hunie Prism girls… They don't want Haruka's powers… They do, but they want to feast upon her, to regain their age. Kyu is 400 years old, and she feeds on her enemies, draining them of their life source. The prism up there, the President prevented Haruka from going in there… and he's trapped."

"I see… But how can we free him… and his partner, and Haruka?"

"Trust me… We save him, he returns to the White House… but I know a way to beat Kyu _and _save Haruka and your friends, at the same time."

"Wait… _He's _President?"

Yukino nodded, as she asked, "Okay… But how can I do that, without Kyu watching me?"

Kyu then said, "Huh? I sense another guest! Oh, well… I'll find her, later…"

The voice said, "She's preoccupied, right now. Once Haruka dies, there's no telling that she'd go after _you_, next."

Yukino replied, "I get it…"

"Wait for my signal… Now… Get to behind the Lunar Lander. I'll explain, once we get there…"

She crept off, heading to another crate. Kyu suddenly disappeared, as she and Yagi vanished. Kyu then called out, "And now, let's give these people an _encore! _We begin first with – back by popular demand – _The Rainbow Wheel of Death~!_"

Yagi magically appeared on the wheel, as she cried, "Not again!"

She huffed, "Man… Why doesn't she take a hint?"

She magically switched places, as Kyu cried, "Oh… Mommy, I want to get off!"

Yukino whispered, "Oh, man… Now, what? Make a break for the Lunar Lander?"

She dashed to the Lunar Lander and hid behind it. She whispered, "I'll hide here… until I wait for the signal…"

The voice said, "No. Once Yagi switches with Kyu, at the _sawing in half_ part, whistle to her, and then…"

As the voice continued, Kyu magically returned to the sawing in half box, as she said, "And next up… it never gets old… We're going to **_Separate Your BLISS!_**"

Yagi was in the box, again, as Kyu started sawing, again. Yukino gagged, "Ew… I'm going to be sick…"

Yagi switched with Kyu, as Kyu said to her, "Saw _us_, Yagi! We dare you…"

Yagi smirked, "Don't mind if I do!"

Yukino signaled to her, "Yagi… PSST!"

Yagi turned to the Lunar Lander, as Yukino's arm is waving to her, whispering to her, "Give me the saw."

Yagi asked, "Miyazawa?"

Yukino whispered, "SHH! Do it! I think I can help you…"

Yagi asked, "Did you hear a voice, too?"

"Uh… How did you know?"

Kyu asked, as she was in the box, "Uh, what are you doing?"

Yukino whispered, "NO TIME! Saw off _this _leg!"

Yagi sawed off one of the lunar lander's legs, as Kyu asked, "Uh… What are doing to my vehicle?!"

She then said, "Just seeing what this saw can do."

**CRASH!  
><strong>The lunar lander tilted down and broke down, leaving the door open. Kyu cried out, "You little bitch! I'm going to rip off your va-!"

May gasped, "ACK! Kyu! BAD!"

Kyu said, "Relax… I'm not going to swear. It's only a family show…"

Kazuto barked, "Not in _this _story."

Kyu stated, "No matter. I'll just kill her, some _other _way!"

She and Yagi disappear, as Yagi was back in the water chamber. Kyu then announced, "Ah, yes, kiddies… It's your favorite, and mine, it's the _Cleansing Bath of Annihilation!_"

Yagi was swimming, as she concentrated, "This better work… Yukino, you better think of something… But I'm concentrating on Kyu. _She's _the one that needs drowning."

**POOF!  
><strong>Yukino gasped, "Amazing…"

Kyu said, as she was swimming, "Oh, pooh on you… You can't harm bacteria."

She turned transparent, as she giggled, "Sorry, Yagi… But it looks like you can't beat me, after _another_ annihilation!"

She laughed, "But don't worry… I can magically transport you back in!"

She held up the talisman, as Yagi gasped, "NO WAY!"

Kyu smirked, "Looking for _this_? While you were busy swimming, the talisman you had fell out of your pocket~! Now, I can enjoy my trickery, again and again, and again, and then on! But I think it's time for you to die! But don't worry. You can have it back, once you get inside. Just hold onto it, this time."

She concentrated, as Yukino entered the lunar lander. She then saw the keys to the wheel, as she sighed, "I guess the astronauts must've misplaced the keys, when landing on Venus."

May cried, "YAGI! GET OUT!"

Yagi cringed, "She's going to win… Damn my loose pockets!"

Kazuto explained, "No, at this rate, it's endless, when you switch out, until you tire out and she kills you."

Yagi growled, "Shut up, Iizuka."

Kyu then glittered, as she said, "Here it comes! And now… my greatest _illusion _of them all – We're going to KILL Hajime Yagi!"

She cackled evilly, as Yukino cried out, "Hey, Kyu! Separate THIS!"

She turned the ignition, as Kyu gasped, "WHAT? YOU!"

May gasped, "Yuki?"

Kazuto asked, "Huh? What's she doing here?"

The huge exhaust spewed out a huge ball of flame, pointing at the water chamber. Yukino called, "Hey, Hunie Buc! Set to broil, simmer for fifteen minutes!"

The water in the chamber started to boil and bubble, as Kyu tried to escape, but the bubbling scalding water made it hard for her to swim. She screamed in pain, as she was dissolving in the water.

"NOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! OH, WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A-!"

She smiled, as she was disappearing, "Oh, well. You know the rest. Bye, bye, kids…"

She dissolved into vapor, disappearing into the water, eliminating her, for good. In her final words, she moaned, "Owie."

Yukino snuffed, "_Worst villain EVER_."

May's cage disappeared, as she cried, "YAY! YUKI DID IT!"

The prism opened, as Kazuto jumped out, "Pasteurized!"

May ran to Yukino, as she hugged her, "Haruka… Oh, man, am I glad to see you?"

May sobbed, "Yuki… Yuki…"

She cried, as Yukino whispered, "There, there… It's over… The Hunie Bucs won't hurt you, anymore…"

Kazuto said, "Yeah! You just dissolved their leader! Super badass, Miyazawa!"

May said, "Oh, Yuki… You're my best friend."

Yukino smiled, "And you're _mine_, Haruka. Let's go home…"

They walked together, as Kazuto griped, "WHAT ABOUT ME? I saved Haruka, first!"

Yagi called, as she was scooping a cup of water from in the chamber, "Come on down, Iizuka! You just won the grand prize – a drink of our villain!"

She gave Kazuto the cup, as he said to his drink, "Hey, Hunie Buc! See you on the other side!"

He chugged it down, as Yagi said, "Ew… Wait until Kanaka hears the report on _this_."

Kazuto said, "Grab a sample and we'll bring it with us. Kyu deserves to become aged-gelatin water. And with my _next _#1, I shall form… the evil band of… _Diuretics!_"

Yagi said, "Which reminds me, we have to find Percival and the others, and head back to Earth. Plus, with Kyu's evil spell gone, North City should be back to normal, too. And also, grab Yukino and Haruka, and leave this ball of cheese."

Kazuto smiled, "Oh, yeah… Hey, what about Nikki Ann-Marie? I need a boxing glove to knock her out, ending the evil faction."

Yagi held up a red boxing glove and said, "Is this it? I was saving it for a surprise, for later."

Kazuto smiled, "Yeah! Thanks! Now…"

He prepared to fight, as he hissed, "Let's go save the worlds!"

Yagi smirked, "You crack me up, Iizuka."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, Mal was still flying around in orbit, as he hissed, "Enough… of this… CHARADE!"<p>

He halted himself, as he roared, "NO! NO MORE! THIS ENDS NOW!"

He growled, as he did not sense the Hunie Prism, anymore. He smirked, "So, the little female E.T.s have been dissipated… Well, now… Don't celebrate now, Haruka… Now, it's my turn…"

He then viewed Yukino and Haruka, walking together, as he snickered, "Speak of the devil…"

He cackled evilly, as he waited to pounce on them…

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the ship, Floné was still confronting Percival, who was scared stiff from her presence. She tilted her head back and asked, "Hello, darling… Do you want to play a game with me?"

Percival growled, as he was trembling, "I… I can't… I can't hurt my own wife…"

Eri said, "Sir, you have to. I'm afraid it is the only way…"

She asked the malevolent Farra, "So, Floné, is it? How did you came to pass, by that, I mean, how did you exist, in front of our eyes?"

Floné explained, "Well, before I was so rudely interrupted… You see, I was created by Farra… because of her stepfather…"

She explained the story:  
><em>"When Farra, or I, was young, at our middle school days, Mother married Walter, my step-father. She and him started to care for Farra and Joanna Stevens. However, time went on, and he didn't want to see us girls become princesses. He wanted us to be strict women, in charge of keeping ourselves strong, without showing weakness. It went okay, for a couple of months, until one day, Farra was wearing blue… It was a girly cyan blue, with pink ribbons. The stepfather was appalled by it that he insisted to make Farra stop wearing dresses. And when she said NO, it happened…<br>Walter struck Farra… and Mother didn't know about it. From that day on, he made our lives a living hell, all the way to High School, before she met that loser, Brendan Thompson. Farra never told her mother about the heinous assault by stepfather, but something inside her made her snap. She never told a soul, as she was furious that Walter got away with it. The bastard wanted to make Farra and her sister become young ladies… and by that, I mean prissy little cute girls, who behave like little angels. And every time Farra was scolded for being tomboyish, or making a mistake, a part of ME… started to bloom. Every time she suppressed her anger, her evil side began to bloom. The more the abuse, the more I become. After that, I was born, and I finally got rid of my stepfather, once and for all… In 1996, I told my Mom, NO, me, not Farra, about what Walter did, and she was shocked, when Walter told me about my ways of being abused… Mother was happy that I was in a band, namely The Gang, she even was for me, and not against me. Walter said that being in a rock band would ruin me… It didn't. So, before I went off to see the world, with The Gang… along with Farra… Walter was nixed. And after that, after Farra turned 21, she shoved me aside and locked me away, forever. I had to spend the rest of my adulthood, locked away in anger, being responsible for becoming a bratty little kid. Of course, when my brat side was shown, during school, Walter didn't like me… And do you know why?  
>Walter knew it was me, and not Farra. You see, those times Farra was disobeying him, that was me…<em>"

She cackled, as Percival whispered, "I never knew that. You mean Farra produced you, after she was abused by her stepfather?"

Eri asked, "Who's Walter?"

Percival said, "Walter Matheson. He was Farra and Joanna's stepfather, and was Scott's biological father (and absolutely NO relation to _Steffi_ Matheson). Vanessa Stevens divorced him, after Farra joined The Gang."

Floné said, "Exactly, Percy Gaynes… Those times I was hiding my feelings for you, Brendan, and the others, that was me. Those times I said that Backstreet Boys and NSYNC sucked, that was me. And the time she offered to sing lead for The Gang's track, in Farra's debut performance, that was me. It was all me… until she became an adult. But now, it's all over. Farra Stevens has done enough, over the past 13 years… and now, I'm back, and your wife is gone… forever…"

Eri cringed, "Son of a bitch!"

She growled, as Percival cried, "Eri, no! You can't do it!"

Eri shouted, "Maybe you cannot fight your wife, but that does not mean that I will."

She prepared to fight, as Floné giggled, "Oh, so the android wants to fight me? Very well… You know, Farra told me bad things about you, you little brat of chrome. She finds you… bitchy."

Eri seethed, "She does? Well, that time that Farra thinks I am a bitch? That was _you_!"

She charged at her, punching her, but Floné ducked. She then snickered, "Come and get me."

She cackled demonically, as Eri groaned, "Man, she's too fast."

Floné smirked, "Come and get me, you tinkertoy… You think Rich Girl Barbie can best me?"

Eri shouted, "I do not care what you call me… You're evil!"

Floné sneered, "Thank you… but flattery will get you nowhere."

She lunged at Eri, strangling her neck. She roared, "In the words of my better half, I'm going to fucking strangle you…"

Eri groaned, as she was trying to break free, "That is illogical, since my neck is made of the purest titanium and alloy… Plus, my neck is not for choking…"

Floné continued to strangle, as she said, "Oh, it's not. That is why I am going to kill you… by squeezing your neck off… So many souls to play with, so little time… Would you agree, my little blonde gynoid?"

She continued to squeeze, as Percival kicked her arms, breaking Eri free of Floné's grasp. Percival shouted, "STOP IT! FARRA, LISTEN TO ME! What's come over you? You're not you! FARRA!"

Floné glared at him, with her bangs flowing in her eyes, "Bastard… You can't run…"

Eri cried, "SIR!"

Percival shouted, "FARRA! DON'T DO IT-!"

Floné shrieked, "**DIE!**"

She lunged at her and grabbed his neck, with one hand, as Eri shrieked in bloody horror.  
>"<strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<strong>"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is this the end of Percival Gaynes? Has Floné Steller just sealed the fate of the original Gang member?<br>And what of Mal? What does he have in store for Yukino and May?  
>Don't miss the next exciting chapter!<em>**

* * *

><p>Back at AAW HQ, Mike was in his bed, as Zoey was praying to him. Suddenly, Mike was fidgeting in his bed, as he was moaning.<p>

"Meh… Mal… Ungh… No… Floné… What is… Ungh… NO! AGH!"

He cried out, and then collapsed. He flat-lined, as Zoey shrieked, "MIKE! NO!"

Has Mike died? And what did he know about Floné? Zoey cried in his bed, as she wept for him.

But then, inside his head, he was floating in the stars, above orbit, as he felt his alter-egos, summoning him. He then said, as he flew off, in soaring rocket speed, "Floné… They want _me _to help Farra… And I think I can hear a shriek of a young woman, from far away. Hang on, Farra! Big Mike's on the way! FRIENDSHIP POWER!"

He zoomed off, as his disembodied spirit headed to where Venus's Moon is. Will Mike make it, in time, before Floné kills Percival?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time: <em>**_Chapter 154 – Malevolent Rules All (Part 2)_


	178. Malevolence Rules All (Part 2)

Back on the moon…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

Eri collapsed on the ground, with her eyes open and her body limp. Her bloodcurdling scream from earlier was too much for her circuits to take. Why? Because Farra, under control of her malevolent alter-ego, Floné, has Percival by the neck, up in the air. She snickered, as he was trying to break free. But her grip was too strong.

"Ready for round 2?" She giggled evilly.

He pleaded, as he was choking, "Farra… Stop this, at once… It's me, Percy!"

"It's _Floné_!"

"No, stop! FARRA! LET ME GO!"

"No. I chose to waste you away, after wasting 13 years of my existence, all for _his _doing. The bastard got what he deserved, and so will you…"

"Farra, I know you wanted to be happy, but this isn't the way! You've become like Mal!"

"Who's Mal? I'm nothing like her…"

She laughed evilly, as we cut to inside her head. Farra, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba were watching on, shocked by the outcome.

Farra shrieked, "LET HIM GO! He's nothing to you! He's a friend of mine!"

Vito said, "Yo, stop! If she's like Mal, there's no stopping her."

She cringed, "No… Percival, my darling."

She prayed, as the others grew worried. She thought, "It would take a miracle to save him…"

Just then, a blinding light appeared, as a figure with dark skin and spiky hair showed up. He then said, "Did you call for me?"

The alter-egos cheered, "Mike!"

Mike smiled, "I got your distress signal. So… _This _is Floné, huh?"

Farra nodded, as she replied, "Yes. And she's one evil girl… She _was _from my middle school days, but there was more…"

She told Mike about how Floné was formed, as he was shocked by the results.

_We'll check with them, in a moment…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 154<br>Malevolence Rules All (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p>Outside, Aya felt another sharp jab, as she moaned. Steven said, "What's wrong?"<p>

Aya said, "I don't know… but it feels like we're surrounded by corruption…"

Steven replied, "But you're forgetting. The Hunie Prism has been ousted. There's still the little matter of Kyu."

Yagi said, "Not anymore. Consider the Hunie Bucs _shanghaied_."

The A-Squad appeared, with a jar of Kyu, full of water, which Kyu was melted and boiled alive in. Steven asked, "Where have you guys been?"

Kazuto said, "Just had to find Haruka, and then some."

Yagi replied, "Yukino helped us, after Kyu tried to kill me, using the torture party kit, similar to _Emetics' _cultist, Hugh Bliss. As it turns out, Kyu, along with the rest of the Hunie Bucs, are a sentient colony of space bacteria, crossed with gelatin and stem cells. Their only goal was to feast upon the human race, to make themselves younger… which explains why they have lived for over 400 years."

Steven gasped, "Unbelievable…"

Aya asked, "Is Haruka and Yukino with you, now?"

Kazuto said, "Funny thing… They left, after I got out of their trap."

Yagi said, "After we celebrated, we decided to find the two girls, and then leave this place. The Hunie Prism is now gone forever, and the AUs can breathe easily, now that their enchanting spell has been diminished."

Aya smiled in relief, "Oh, that is a relief…"

Yagi said, "Yeah… Relief. Say, you wouldn't happen to hear a voice, while you were spinning on a wheel of death, do you?"

Aya asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Yagi said, "So, that voice… It wasn't you, Hanajima, _or_ someone we know. But she _did _sounded familiar."

Steven barked, "Hey, look. We'll figure it out, eventually, but we'll have to find Yukino and Haruka, in a flash. After that, we'll leave this place, and never return."

Aya started to feel another look in the future, as she cringed in horror, "Oh… my… GOD!"

She looked in the future, and saw a vision of the huge Venus Moon. It was all reddish and cracking, and then…  
><strong>BOOM!<strong>

Aya cried, "We have to leave, NOW!"

Yagi asked, "What's wrong?"

Kazuto questioned, "You okay, Aya?"

Aya shrilled, "We have to go! We can't stay and find Haruka!"

Steven asked, as he held Aya, "What's wrong? Was it another vision?"

Aya sobbed, "We have to find Percival and Farra, and then leave this moon… because the moon… It's going to implode!"

They gasped, as Yagi shouted, "PULSATING PLANET PLUTO ON A POST-APOCALYPTIC POWWOW TO THE PEANUT PLAINS! The moon is going to implode?! WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Steven asked, "But how? Why is it going to implode?"

Aya cringed, "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! All I saw was the moon, and then… nothing."

She shouted, "LOOK! I know Haruka and Yukino have been through rough, but we have to leave. NOW!"

Steven smirked, as he said, "Well, then, we'll have to split up. Aya, you and I will go tell Percival the bad news. Kazuto and Yagi will find Yukino and Haruka! If we split up, we'll get it done, soon enough."

Yagi nodded, "Right. Aya, forgive us, but we'll take the sacrifice, for the team."

Kazuto said, "But the minute we hear seismic activity, we'll take a beeline to the ship!"

Aya smiled, as she was sniffling, "Thank you."

Aya & Steven ran back, as Kazuto & Yagi head of in the other direction.

**XXXXX**

Back at the ship, Floné was still choking Percival, as Farra and Mike want to try something. Farra then said, "We're going to have to disable her, and then… Uh…"

She was confused, "I don't know. How can I stop my evil self?"

Mike said, "You can always erase your brain. That's how I did it."

Chester barked, "Yeah. Find the button and POOF! Your mind will go away, erasing your afterimages!"

Farra gasped, "What? I can stand erasing my evil form, but I can't erase you."

Manitoba said, "Don't sweat it, beaut. Mike will be our ride, back to his head. Besides, we have had fun, being in you."

Farra barked, "NO WAY! You guys are so awesome that I can't risk losing you. You're staying!"

Chester groaned, "Aw, man… Another day in Blondie's head? I can't take the pain."

Mike then said, "Then we'll need a Plan B!"

Chester asked, "Wait, we have a Plan B?"

Farra said, "I know a Plan B. Floné's in my body… but I wonder if she can handle a headache."

She did her Eagle Screech, as Mike and his alter-egos covered their ears. Svetlana called, "Hey, Farra! Let me do dis Eagle Screech!"

Farra said, "Sorry. But it's _my _head. And I am regretting this, but I'm going to need an aspirin, when this is over."

She screeched, "EAGLE SCREECH!"

Her supersonic sound waves continued, as Floné felt the sharp jab. She dropped Percival and moaned, "UNGH!"

She dropped to her knees and cried, "HOW? What's going on?"

Percival asked, "Farra?"

Farra called out, from in her head, "PERCY! YES! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Floné growled, "You little bitch. You're not trying to get your body back, are you? I loved your blonde hair and big boobs."

Percival said, "For the record, Farra's _not _a natural blonde."

Floné roared, "WHO ASKED YOU?"

Farra then called out, "FLONÉ! WE END THIS, RIGHT NOW! GET IN MY HEAD!"

Floné grinned evilly, "Don't make me come up there… But I won't. I know your game. You want to get me out of this body, and then I can be trapped, again… Is that it? Hmm? It won't work, Farra…"

Percival thought, "Is she… talking to herself?"

Farra snapped, "I've had all I can take from you, Floné. I'm done with you. I don't want you, anymore…"

Floné growled, "NO! YOU LIE! I'm staying, and you're gone! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

He then said, as he approached her, "Maybe this will break you out, darling."

He held her hand, as Floné asked, "What? What are you doing?"

Percival whispered, "Farra… I love you…"

He kissed her on the lips, as Floné felt his kiss. Farra growled, as she was weeping in tears, "That bastard!"

Mike said, "Uh, for the record, that doesn't count."

Svetlana replied, "Floné is you, after all."

Farra then calmed down and said, "Oh… I forgot."

Floné started to weep tears from her eyes. Percival stopped kissing her, as Floné felt dizzy, as she was blushing in romance. She then fainted, as she was out cold. He then said, "Now, I hope it'll wake you up, my darling…"

Back in Farra's head, Floné fell down, onto the ground, as she moaned, "Oh… What a hunk of a man… And what a kiss…"

Farra smiled, "You liked it? That was your _only _kiss!"

Floné gasped, as she saw Farra, crossing her arms and glaring at her. She said, "Hello… Floné."

Floné snarled, "You… Your husband tricked me! It's passionate kisses that made you light-headed!"

Farra said, "Noop. It's too much beer and ale that makes me light-headed. You think I'm that facetious?"

They both stared down, as both Farras were glaring at each other. They continued to stare down, as Floné said, "Your move, you sensitive woman. Have you forgotten that it was _you _that created me?"

Farra barked, "YES! And I'm regretting that decision!"

Floné smirked, "You, my blonde little bimbo… won't live to see your upcoming family… Percival's mine, and moreover, your whole life is mine, again."

Farra then stepped back and shouted, "Then… Let this be our final battle!"

Floné then shouted, "EAGLE SCREECH!"

Farra shouted back, "EAGLE SCREECH!"

Both their attacks hit each other, at the same time, as Floné growled, "Not bad, kiddo…"

Farra griped, "THAT'S **MY **ATTACK!"

Floné corrected, "Yes, it is. But what can be _your_ attack, can also be _mine_. Check this out."

She cried out, "I SUMMON THE BIRD WING!"

Her arms spread out, as it produced huge black wings. She then snickered, "See? I don't copy you, since we are one in the same… Oh, and also… blue is out."

Farra growled, as she seethed, "You little shit! NO ONE disrespects my favorite color, ever!"

She roared, with her arms spread out, "I SUMMON THE BIRD WING!"

Her blue wings returned, as Farra called out, "Floné! LET'S END THIS!"

Floné smirked, "This'll be fun…"

They swooped off, as Floné began the attack, by dive-bombing onto Farra. She was struck severely, as Farra flew around, firing red and orange fireballs from her guitar. Floné evaded each projectile attack, as she went upward. They went towards each other and started exchanging punches to the face and chest. They also began kicking each other, in the torso. Farra shouted that Floné can't win. But she was partially right. Both Farras were evenly matched.

Manitoba said, "Wow. Looks like the battle has become intense."

Mike replied, "At this rate, they both might get killed."

Chester shouted, "COME ON! Quit your bellyaching and get us out of this head!"

Mike responded, "NO. Farra insisted that we stay and help her!"

Chester moaned, "Aw, man… I don't want to fight."

Vito cried, "You crazy! I'm not soiling my pecs, on that fiery blonde!"

Manitoba replied, "Sorry, Mike. 'fraid that we're out of luck."

Svetlana said, "Mike, what'll we do?"

Mike then said, "I don't know… Whatever Farra has planned, let's hope she's got something."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yukino and May were walking down the path, as they were looking for a way out. May asked, "Uh, Yuki, don't you think we should've stayed with those two?"

Yukino said, "Nah. Plus, adding you to the cargo hold may be heavy for the ship. If we can only find a way out of this rock, and then back to Earth, maybe then… We'll be safe."

May giggled. She then said, "Yuki…"

"Huh?"

"Thank you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know now what I am… and I am a descendant of Gem City… But it's all so fuzzy. I mean, I know what these powers are for, for keeping peace in the worlds, and then to heal those that are wounded, but it seems I'm stuck with this curse, knowing I killed a lot of evil people."

"That's not true. Killing is wrong… unless there is a purpose. Think about it – you stopped Tohru Honda, you helped me on New Year's Day, and now… I saved you, too… _again_, unfortunately. Like you said, it doesn't matter if we're even or not. You're always there for me…"

May blushed, as she was happy, "Oh, Yuki! Thank you!"

She hugged her, as Yukino said, "Haruka…"

She then gasped, as she shoved Haruka down, "GET DOWN!"

A dark pulse appeared, as Yukino moved out of the way. Mal floated down, as he growled, "Drat. I was hoping to kill you both, and then take your powers."

Yukino cried, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Mal smirked, "What language…"

May growled, "Mal!"

"You know of him?" Yukino asked.

May replied, "Hardly… but he and Kyu formed an alliance to take my life!"

"Oh, really?" She glared at Mal, "So, Mal, huh? You dare hurt my friend, all for her mysterious power?"

Mal smirked, "It's not mysterious, anymore… And let's face it, the Hunies only wanted it, all for the powers of 13… But with the entire group gone, this time, for good, it's my turn…"

He glowed in a dark aura, "And I'm not alone… You see, during your battle with the evil Kyu, I managed to steal her powers of all 12 Precious Stones of Control; all, but one, but you know what I'm saying…"

He fired a fiery shot at Yukino, but dodged out of the way, nearly nicking her. Yukino cried, "MADMAN!"

Mal shouted, "HOLD STILL!"

He fired a barrage of assorted laser shots, from fire and ice, to electricity and solar rays. He dove down and went after May. She blocked his attack, as Mal tossed her up, with ease. May screamed, as Yukino cried, "HARUKA!"

May plummeted down, crashing into the crater. Yukino growled in anger, "You demon from hell! You won't get away with this!"

Mal said, as he was floating in the air, "You could try… but I plan to cast the world, and your friends, into darkness."

Yukino gasped, "What?"

Mal continued, "You _will _try to defeat me, but it seems I am indestructible. Let's see: Fire, ice, water, nature, darkness, electricity, and even super-strength. What else? Oh, I know…"

He pounded the ground, as it started to shake in an earthquake. Yukino stumbled down, as Mal laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Quake with fear, you mortal! Soon, the _Herbal Zester _is all mine… And then, I will have no stopping me from ruling the worlds, and all in it!"

He hissed, "I… am God…"

Yukino growled, "You won't get away with this."

She thought, as she whispered, "Haruka, I'm going to try… This one's for you…"

She charged at Mal, and began to fight Mal, striking him with punches. He felt uneasy, as he moaned, "This is bad. Her punches have the same heart, as the Gemiloids."

Yukino continued to fight, as she punched at his gut, as Mal laughed, "Not bad. You've come to your senses?"

She kept fighting him, but Mal grabbed her neck and punched her in the gut. She stumbled down to the ground, as Mal fired an electric wave onto her. She screamed in pain, as Mal continued the assault. Yukino was growing weak, as she seethed, "I won't… give up… You can't… take her!"

She yelled, "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!"

She got up and landed a kick onto Mal, but Mal caught it and blasted her away with his water shot. Yukino was bleeding, as she moaned, "Mal… Don't make me kill you…"

Mal laughed, "What can YOU do, Miyazawa? What will YOU do, once Haruka is gone?"

Yukino sobbed, as she was on her knees, "I chose not to answer. I love her. She is my best friend… and you're not taking her away from me."

Mal laughed, "Oh, ho! Pity on you… you lonely little woman… But I can see why Onigiri wanted to kill you _and _Haruka. You're too much of a goody-two shoes."

May got up, as she was crying out, "YUKI! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Yukino said, "He's mine, Haruka… I can't risk your life. You are the Chosen One!"

May shouted, "I DON'T CARE! You're going to die!"

Yukino giggled, as she spits blood from her mouth, "Yeah… If I die, then I'll be happy that I protected the one who'll fix the worlds, as it is… even if she is a puny little neckpain."

She stood up and growled, "MAAAAAAAAL!"

May shrieked, "YUKI! NOOOOOOOO!"

She punched at Mal's face, knocking him down to the ground, as Mal fell to the rocks. He roared, "You little… YOU OLD FART! You think you can throw a lucky punch at me?"

May hugged her, before Yukino could strike. She pleaded, "NO! Enough! Yuki, you have to let me fight him! The Hunies no longer have control of me, and the least you can do is let me fight!"

Yukino shouted, "LET ME GO! Haruka, stop!"

"But, Yuki…"

"I had him! Let me fight him, too!"

"But at all 12 of his powers, you'd be doomed, already!"

May sobbed, as she was crying, "Yuki… I love you…"

Yukino grumbled, as she was holding her tears. She shoved her away and said, "I'm sorry…"

May shouted, as Yukino went to Mal, "But, Yuki, you're going to die! Can't you see that?"

Yukino yelled, "I don't give a fuck! Mal kidnapped you, he's a dead man!"

May yelled back, "PLEASE, NO!"

Yukino hollered, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

May gasped, as she was shocked. Yukino barked, "You've done enough to help me! I want a turn! Where's _my _heroism? What happened to _my _part? Don't _I _get a shot at saving the world?"

May said, "But, Yuki… You have no powers…"

Yukino whispered, as she looked away, "Haruka… I'm sorry… But, even with no powers, I can still fight. You forget… You and I are the main characters."

May wept, "Why should you care? I want to save the worlds, and you never had time for me, after Tohru Honda's revival! Why didn't you save me, back then, after Duplica used a clone of me?"

Yukino sobbed, "I… I wanted to see you! I realized that I broke her promise!"

"WHOSE PROMISE?"

Yukino wept, "April's…"

May asked, "What?"

Yukino said, "April… She promised me, after she died, to look after you. When I left to see my family, I realized that I was happy, until I remembered you. I couldn't do it. I was afraid that I might lose you, for good. Haruka, when we first met, I was hoping you'd understand, when we should spend time apart… but… I realized now, that I can care for you… either way."

May sobbed, as Yukino whimpered, "I'm… I'm just so sorry, Haruka."

May smiled, as she said, holding Yukino's shoulder, "I understand… Yuki, I forgive you. If you wanted to protect me, the least you can do is say so. But your family needs you. I can fend for myself now…"

Mal got up, as Yukino whispered, "I know… but you're still a kid…"

May smiled, "Please, I've been to Pokémon journeys, and I've been alright, by myself. See, Yuki, I can fend for myself. I mean, Aya helped me have courage… and to learn of my newfound powers… since I had, from the beginning."

Yukino said, "That's nice of you to say that."

May then shuddered in fear, as Mal was about to fire a dark shot at them. May shoved Yukino down, as Mal fired. May blocked the shot with a light shield, as Mal ran at her. May landed a dropkick onto his face, as he dropped to the ground. May was swept off, as he stomped on her chest. May screamed in pain, as Mal laughed, "Wasted away… You wanted to protect _her_? How droll."

May shouted, "NOT AS DROLL AS YOU!"

She kipped up and punched him in the gut. May then landed a barrage of punches, onto his chest and abdomen, as Mal was in pain. He growled, "You dare stop me?"

Yukino cried, "Come on, kid."

May landed a right cross, but Mal ducked. He landed a swift kick, as he was angered. He roared, "You little brat! You and your precious gems cannot overpower me!"

She snarled, "I may be overpowered, but I can still beat _your _malevolent ass!"

She tackled him down, and then landed a barrage of punches onto his face. Mal succumbed to the attack, as May continued to punch him. He blocked each punch, as May was screaming in anger. He then shoved her off, shooting an electric charge at her. She succumbed to the attack, as he then produced three moon rocks from the ground. This was when his psychic abilities kick in, crossed with his earth powers, except he was on a moon. He threw three rocks at her, smashing her in the face, waist, and legs. She fell, as she was cut from her face and arms. She bled lightly, as she roared, "Damn you… Just because you hurt Yuki… and my friends… it doesn't make you stronger. April promised to her to look after me. I don't know what she was talking about, but it makes sense, since she cared for me. Yuki's my friend, and I won't let you kill her!"

Mal laughed, "Don't make me laugh, you miserable little bookworm. Your powers are done for."

May shouted, "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

She glowed in a bright white aura, as Mal was in a dark aura. They both charged up, making their energy grow in a gargantuan state.

Kazuto & Yagi, on the way to find them, felt the huge rumble in the moon. Kazuto said, "Uh, Yagi, I forget. What is the signal to _8.9 Magnitude _on the earthquake mode?"

Yagi shouted, "That! And, knowing my science, it's 9.2! Forget Haruka and Yukino! RUN!"

They ran off, as the huge rumbling, caused by Mal and May, scared them off, heading back to the ship.

Back in the field, Mal then charged at May, and then shouted, "I'll make you wish YOU NEVER HAD THIS POWER!"

He slammed her chest with a dropkick, as May resisted the pain. She then landed a severe punch to his jaw, but Mal grabbed her hair and kicked her abdomen. He then wrung her neck, as May grabbed his legs. She dropped Mal, holding his legs, and spun him around in a giant swing. She let go, as Mal was flying in the air. He landed on the ground, producing a huge crater. May giggled, as she winked, "Sorry."

Mal got up, as he was groaning in pain, "She cannot win… Not while I have these 12 vessels inside me."

He then ran in super-speed and grabbed May from behind. He then picked her up and grew big. He then laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Going down, Haruka?"

He lifted May in the air and dropped her to the ground, "Oops…"

Yukino ran to catch her. She caught her, as May groaned, "Darn it… The Beast Gene… and his uncanny ability to fly and go fast. He must've got it from The Gang's party."

Yukino said, "Haruka, that's enough, alright? You can't win, against an evil man like Mal!"

Haruka cried, "But, Yuki…"

"Don't "_But, Yuki" _me! He's not Onigiri, alright! He is too strong for us, even with those ridiculous powers!"

"HEY!" May shrieked.

She said, angrily, "That's because _I _have the Power Stones of Control, too… and who said that _you _think it's ridiculous?"

Yukino said, "I didn't mean it, about you… I'm saying-."

May shoved her out of the way, and then apologized, "Yuki… Forgive me. Even if I die, I'll always have you, as a friend. You were the best girl I ever met… and I can't risk you being in danger."

She whispered, "I love you, Yuki…"

Mal charged up a huge plasma fireball and called out, "Oh, Haruka~… THINK FAST!"

May turned around and gasped, seeing the huge fireball heading towards her.

"**PLASMA DEATH BALL!**"

Mal's attack went closer, in a fast pace, but Yukino shoved her out of the way.

"YUKI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" May shrieked.

**BOOM!  
><strong>The blast landed on impact, hitting Yukino, severely and directly. She collapsed onto the ground, as the smoke cleared. May sobbed, as Mal was angered, "Darn. I was hoping I'd hit the little one. Oh, well… One down, one to go…"

May cradled to Yukino, as she was out cold. May was in tears, as Yukino was coughing, "No… Yukino… You idiot… What did you do? I'm sorry!"

Yukino said, weakly, "No… _I'm _sorry… Sorry that I should've stayed with you, even longer… Haruka… You were right… I wanted… to protect you… but…"

She smiled, "I guess I was wrong… I never wanted to leave this…"

May shouted, "Yuki! You can't die! DON'T!"

Yukino smiled, as she hoarsely croaked, "Ungh… Haruka… you gave me happiness… all throughout the worlds… I'm… sorry… I just wish… we didn't meet… under… different… circumstances…"

She whispered, as she held May's face, "Haruka… I… love you… so much…"

She collapsed, as she let out a death rattle. Her eyes closed, as her mouth was open. She stopped breathing. Yukino Miyazawa had died… and Mal killed her.

May wept, "Yuki… No…"

She screamed, in complete sadness, "**YUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII!**"

She cried, as Mal laughed evilly, "Oh, that's too bad… I always thought the main character never died…"

May seethed, with tears in her eyes, swelling up, "You… You killed her… You killed Yuki…"

She got up, as Mal cackled, "So much for the only friend you never even cared for… She abandoned you, all for her family… and for what? The Hunie Prism? Onigiri? No… And you don't seemed to care…"

He laughed evilly, as May snarled, "That's not true…"

She shouted, "**YOU'RE WRONG!**"

Mal gasped, "Huh?"

May cried, "Yukino never often cared for me, but she watches over me, like she had a child of her own! Yukino Miyazawa was the nicest, most understanding, thoughtful, and greatest woman that ever walked the AUs! She was smart, helpful, and always knows what to say! But often, she doesn't even act nice, in front of me. But deep down, she cares for me, always! I'm weak, fragile, small, young, frail, and often a coward, but Yuki taught me to be myself and act brave! But still… What do you care for, when you had someone to love… and yet… you take it all away?"

She glowed in a bright white aura, as Mal gasped, "What powers…"

May shouted, as she was shining in an emerald hue, "YOU, MAL, WILL RUE THE DAY THAT YOU TERRORIZED MY WORLD! YUKI IS DEAD, AND IT'S **ALL! YOUR! FAULT!**"

She charged at Mal, growing at about 50 feet, as Mal grew the same size at her. Mal was in a dark blue hue, as May was in an emerald hue. They both grabbed each other, as Mal hissed, "Game on, Haruka… You can't stop the malevolent one… Without your partner, by your side, you have doomed your world…"

May continued to grapple on Mal, as she thought, "Yuki… This is for you… Forgive me, but… if I die… I'll never forgive myself…"

She roared, "I won't let Yuki's death be in vain!"

He giggled, "No… But _I _will… He, he, he, he…"

They continued to struggle, as the winds began to blow. A voice was watching on, in a transparent figure. She spoke, "Poor Yuki… If I can help May, then maybe she'll understand the powers that she possesses, solely… But how?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The woman in question was the SAME woman that helped Yagi and Yukino, previously. But who is she, and how does she know about May's powers?<br>The battle rages on, pitting the forces of Good against the Malevolent Ones… as it continues, in the next exciting chapter…_**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Percival was holding onto an unconscious Farra, feeling upset. "Farra… Please wake up…"<p>

He hugged her, as inside her head, the battle continued, between Farra and Floné. Floné used her wings to slap Farra down to the ground. She was hurt, with her wings disappearing. Floné laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She hissed, "You lose, Farra…"

Farra moaned, as she was struggling to get up, "I… I can't win… This woman is… _way too strong_…"

She dropped to the floor, as she passed out. But then, she heard Percival's voice.

"Farra… Please… Wake up… Please wake up…"

He was crying for her, as Farra was moaning, "Darling?"

**XXXXX**

Aya, meanwhile, felt a huge sharp jab in her head, as she had another vision from the future. She then shrieked, as she felt horrified by the outcome. She then fainted and stopped breathing. Steven ran to her, as he cried, "AYA! Oh, crap! Aya? Hey, what was it? Aya? AYA?"

What _was _Aya's vision? And was it a gruesome one, even worse than the moon blowing up? Or will it be a happy vision?

Steven cried, "I have to get you back to the ship… and HURRY!"

He picked her up and ran off, heading to where Percival is.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter: <em>**_Chapter 155 – "Malevolence Rules All (Part 3)"_


	179. Malevolence Rules All (Part 3)

May and Mal began fighting again, as May had Mal in her grasp. Mal broke free, as he kicked her down to the ground. May, on the floor, was bleeding from her face. She then growled, "You cannot win… Malevolence will fail, over kindness and goodwill."

She stood up, as her emerald glowing body continued to brawl at the bluish aura-based evil being. She socked him in the face and landed a knee into his chest. Mal broke free and shouted, "NO!"

He landed a severe right hook to the giantess Haruka, as he stomped her down. The moon continue to shake, within each footstep and power, as Mal and May's final battle continued on, landing a blocked punch and kick, without showing any signs of fatigue. Mal glared at her, as she lifted Mal up. She roared, "AND THIS IS FOR YUKI!"

**SLAM!  
><strong>Mal was slammed to the ground, as he groaned, getting himself up. May whispered, "Darn. I can't seem to break his armor. Mal has all 12 of the _Power Stones of Control._ And if only I can counterattack his moves… depending on his motives."

Mal groaned, "You'd be surprise how much I can take, depending on my simple abilities, siphoning the evil Hunies powers, and claiming it for my own. Their _Unbridled Zen _was no match for the true HATE of the AUs. I am, to put it simply, the embodiment of hate."

"You cannot be that way. Onigiri was the-!"

"WRONG~! Onigiri has a good side in her… Me, I have not a shred of remorse or happiness… coming from a gaywad, like you…"

May snarled, "OH! Now you did it! You've pissed me off!"

She charged up in a greenish hue, as Mal asked, "What, again? Did we _not _see the supercharged _Herbal Zester_, already?"

He charged up, as well, as May was angry, glowing in a bright green glow, "Now, Mal, you will pay for killing Yuki! No one kills her, on my watch! She protected me, and it was all your fault!"

Mal said, "Correction… She shoved you out of the way, to rescue you… and she did a noble move. To put it blunt… it was _your _fault."

May gasped, as he continued, "See… If Yuki didn't shove you out of the way, Haruka… you'd die. But then again, I'd already kill her, after you die from my blast. You let Yukino Miyazawa die, all because she insisted to protect you, and you refused to! How childish of you, to become a worthless little busybody!"

He fired an electric wave, as she dodged out of the blast. He continued, "And now, thanks to you, the one you cared for has died… despite my best efforts to make you suffer… like I have, thanks to Mike. Now, it's my turn… to make you suffer, as he and Zoey did to me…"

May thought, as she was frightened, "He's… He's a maniac… Was Yuki's own death _my _fault?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at AAW HQ, Zoey was crying on Mike's chest, as Asahi felt his pulse. She whispered, "He's dead."<p>

Mizuki shouted, as she had her chrome hands on, "NO WAY! We can't lose an ally!"

Peter asked, "Are you sure we could?"

Mizuki said, "Trust me! Asahi called us to come over! We needed the extra hands. Plus, that moment we had kinda shook off all the drugs we had."

Asahi said to Zoey, "Don't cry, Zoey. We'll save your boyfriend."

Cameron asked, "But how did it happen? Mike would never die, like that!"

Mizuki's hands glowed in an electrical current, as she said, "Step back…"

She placed her hands on Mike's chest and shouted, "CLEAR!"  
><strong>BZZT!<strong>

His body jumped up, but with no response. Peter said, "No pulse!"

Mizuki shouted, "AGAIN! CLEAR!"  
><strong>BZZT!<strong>

Cameron cringed, "This is bad… Mike… He can't die, right now. That wound to his shoulder wasn't severe!"

Zoey wept, "But, Cam… He suddenly moaned about something and then passed out! Mike's not the one to make prophecies! But… Oh, poor Mike…"

Asahi asked, "Anyway, how's Hikari?"

Peter said, "Heather is treating to the abled body, in which she is showing worse results."

Asahi gasped, "No… Hikari's going to die?"

Peter said, "No, she's alive… but it's just… she kept hearing the word… "_Mal_"."

Zoey and Cameron gasped, "MAL?!"

Mizuki asked, "You know of it?"

Cameron explained, "I'm sorry, but you guys don't know about him… He's Mike's evil personality…"

Mizuki said, "Explain it to us! Who is this Mal?"

Cameron told the others about Mike's alter-ego, Mal, who was born, during Mike's time in Juvie. The Gang were shocked, as Zoey sobbed, crying for Mike.

Zoey said, "Poor Mike… Please… Don't die now… I love you, so much… since we first met."

She hugged him, as Peter said, "Uh, Miz…"

Mizuki held her hands and said, "Already on it. Keep an eye on his heart rates."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 155<br>Malevolence Rules All (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p>Back in Farra's head, she was on the ground, in pain, and Floné, glowing in a blackish aura, replied, "Well… It appears that this is the end for you, Stevens. But, no worries… Floné is here… and Farra doesn't live here, anymore…"<p>

Farra was still out cold, as Percival's cries for his wife echoed into her. She moaned, "Darling? Is that you?"

Floné smirked, "Now I see why they haven't thought of _Farra is Dead_, yet. Well, let's try it out, now."

She produced a huge black dome and covered her entire body with the dome. She then said, "A snap of my fingers, and a twist of my paw, I'll be rid of my good side, _once and for all_~!"

She cackled, as Mike cried, "NO!"

He charged at Floné, knocking her down, and then shouted, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"

Mike continued to fight her, as Farra whispered, without moving her body, "No… Percival… I'm sorry… I… can't get… up…"

Chester said, "Mike's got that woman on the ropes! But what can _we _do?"

Manitoba replied, "Yeah, but what about Farra? She's been taken a beating and is really badly hurt."

Svetlana then said, "I can't stand to see her, again! It'll be Mal, all over again! NO MORE BUTTER SCRAPINGS!"

Floné's body was being punched, as Svetlana approached Farra's body. The dome vanished, as she carried her body to the other alter-egos. They placed her in a seated position, as Vito tried to revive her.

"Hey, man. You got to get up! Your husband needs you!" He pleaded to her.

Chester barked, "Oh, let it go! She is not waking up! She's doomed to be stuck here!"

Manitoba said, "No way. You saw how she did it, as all four of us. Think about it… Farra has got to wake up, one day. Why not right now? She's the only one that can stop Floné."

Chester barked again, "Again, she's doomed! I'm tired of waiting!"

They looked at Mike, who was brawling with Floné, as he was losing, after she grabbed his neck. Svetlana said, "I wish we'd help him… Think about it! We have done so much for Mike, it's not enough."

Manitoba said, "I'll mind the beaut. You three save Mike."

Vito growled, "Yeah! Been waiting a long time to do this!"

Chester moaned, "I'll mind Farra… I don't feel like fighting…"

Percival's voice moaned, as Floné stopped fighting. She whispered, "Percy… Because of you guys, I'm stuck here! When I regain control of my body, I'm going to divorce him! It's for Farra's own good… She deserves it…"

Mike landed a knee to the chest and shouted, "You're going through _me_, first!"

They rolled around the ground, strangling onto each other. Mike had her on the floor, but Floné rolled back. They broke free, as Floné hissed at Mike, "Foolish mortal… You won't live to see another Monday. For me, it was a Tuesday… and we'll have a bloody sundae."

Chester groaned, "That joke is crap!"

Manitoba felt Farra's face, as she was motionless. Manitoba then slapped her face around, as he was calling for her to wake up. In a sprig, Farra's eyes opened up, as she was moaning, "Uh… Ungh… Where am I?"

Manitoba said, "You're in your head. Don't worry about Floné. Mike's got it, under control…"

Farra moaned, "For a minute, I thought I heard Percival's voice."

"You did. He's pleading to you… to come back, and not Floné."

She heard Percival's voice, crying for her, as Farra was sobbing, "Darling… He… He's rooting for me… through emotions."

Manitoba said, "Indeed, mate. That guy gave you a kiss, after Floné took over your body. And then, after you passed out, Floné wanted to come out."

"She what?"

"She is. But Mike's making sure that you don't lose your self-consciousness. If that woman takes your body, it's over for you… and Floné will rule all…"

Farra then remembered her husband, as he was yearning for her to come back, as Farra seethed in anger, "Floné not coming back… not while I'm alive. If she takes Percy, I'm nothing. Percival will not have a malevolent wife, and live to have her children of evil!"

She got up and walked towards Mike and Floné. Floné has Mike on the neck, as she was about to finish him off. But Farra shouted to her, "FLONÉ!"

Floné dropped him, as she snarled, "YOU!"

She glared, as she had her demonic eyes, "You think you can beat me, you prissy blonde bitch?"

Farra said, "I'm _not_ letting you have Percival."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't take him… I'm married to him, and you can't take him!"

Floné sneered, "Oh… I get it… You wanted to have your body back?"

"No. I'll get it back, right after I exterminate _you_! You were a bad seed…"

"Oh, yes, I was. But have you forgotten that your step-dad made you made me what you are?"

"Yes. And I'm regretting that decision! I should've erased you, the minute Walter left my home _and _my mother! But you couldn't leave!"

Floné snickered, "That's because… YOU'RE WEAK!"

Floné charged at Farra, socking her in the face. Farra didn't retaliate, as she took the punch to her face. She then growled, "Didn't hurt."

Floné gasped, "Huh? What are you doing? Fight me!"

"No. I won't fight you, any longer. I created you, and I can erase you. Floné Steller, you're an evil girl, and I'm glad you're gone from my life! Even if you tried to kill me, you're still a part of me!"

Mike asked, "Farra, what are you doing?"

Farra said, "No time. Take your personalities… and leave… I think it's time… I'd be myself."

Svetlana gasped, "NO! Are you kidding me?"

Vito said, "It can't be… I only got to be in your body, briefly!"

Manitoba smiled, "Aw, she's gotten used to us."

Farra smiled, "I am… But I think it's time I shed my alter-ego, and then become just _me_."

Mike said, "But… Couldn't you keep them, for a while longer? I, uh, am just a projection of a near-death experience."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, it doesn't work that way. When I leave your body, soon, I'm heading back to my old body. But when you return from your trip, bring them to me, whenever you're ready. And don't worry about Mal. He's going to be gone, soon."

"You sure? I hope it's not painful."

"Trust me, Farra. I won't. But, mostly, it's the only way to see Zoey, again."

Floné grumbled, "Oh, boo-hoo. Wah! Boo-hoo! BOO-HOO! BOOOOO-FUCKING-HOOO! Cry me a fucking river! You two are lame! SEE? This is why you're weak… You cared for others, but yourself! You want to be yourself, only to protect your friends… You hid your feelings, all because you don't want to be abused, again! Well, Walter did a good job, abusing you… Now, I get to do it… with your husband… and then my revenge is complete."

Farra shouted, "Face facts, whore! You're _not _a part of me! You're my stepfather's own sick dementia!"

"How dare you… I was brought to life, I was created to give misery and woe, and I gave you a personal life, or have you forgotten!"

She shrieked, "YOU CUNT! PERHAPS I NEED TO TEACH YOU A **LESSON!**"

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_Ooooh. Floné just dropped the C-Bomb. She really IS evil._

She charged at Farra, as Mike screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

**POW!  
><strong>Farra landed a sock to the chin, as Farra huffed, "Who's the c(BEEP) _now_, Floné?"

Floné collapsed onto the ground, as she was fading. She then held her arm and growled, "You cannot win. You'll never get rid of me, Farra Stevens!"

She was turning transparent, as she looked at her faded hands, "Wha-? What? What is happening to me?"

Mike said, "It's simple! Farra no longer needs you!"

Floné shrieked to the heavens, or mainly, Farra's cranium, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Floné pleaded, as she was on her knees, "You… You cannot be serious."

Farra said, "No. You're evil, you're cruel, you tried to kill my husband… and you said the C-word. It's no wonder people like you, namely demons like you, are so outspoken."

Floné reached out to her, as she sobbed, "No… Farra… Please… I'll change! I'm sorry! PLEASE! I'm a part of you! I helped you control your anger and hatred! Please, don't make me go!"

She wailed, as she was crying, "DON'T MAKE ME GO!"

Farra turned away, as Mike said, "Sorry, Floné. _You _should've thought of that, _before _you tried to kill Farra… and the others."

Farra said, without looking, "Floné, you _are _a part of me… But you're a part that I _don't_ need, anymore."

She then cried out, "Goodbye, Floné!"

Floné seethed, as she was slowly fading away. She yelled, "Oh, you miserable little shithead! You think you can get rid of me? You've ruined my revenge! But I'll be back! Floné Steller never quits! You'll see! YOU'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Her roaring cries echoed the entire room, as she vanished from existence. Farra then said, as she let out a tear in her eye, "Finally… It's over. Goodbye forever, Floné…"

Mike then started to fade away, as he said to Farra, "Farra… You did well. Now… See ya back on Earth!"

He vanished, returning to the real world, as Svetlana asked, "So, what now?"

Vito smiled, "I know what… Go to him, Farra."

Farra looked up, as she slowly floated up. She then said to Mike's alter-egos, "Thank you, guys… And thanks for everything."

Chester called, "If you ever need a break from being annoyed, or need of extra speed, you know where to find us!"

Farra waved to them, as she went to a small light.

**XXXXX**

Farra started to wake up, as Percival was crying on her chest. He sobbed, "Farra… Please wake up… Darling… I love you…"

Farra whispered, "I love you, too…"

He stopped crying, as he saw her eyes, remaining in a brownish color. She smiled, "Hi, honey…"

He hugged her, as he was happy, "Farra! I thought I'd lost you! I'm so happy."

"I am, too, darling… You won't believe me… But, I kind of-."

"No. Don't say anymore, darling. I'm happy to see you alive… and just you. Uh, you _are _you, aren't you?"

Farra held his shoulders and said, "Lemme try to make this simple."

She kissed him on the lips, as they shared a passionate kiss. They stopped, as Percival said, "Nice to see you back…"

Steven appeared, as he laughed, "Oh, Farra… What a joke!"

Kazuto and Yagi were with him, as Steven had Aya on his shoulders. Steven and Kazuto jeered, "_You made him cry~! You made him cry~!_"

They laughed, as Percival and Farra were embarrassed. Yagi said, "Sorry. They _can _be playful."

Percival growled, "And _he's _The Gang's leader… and _he's _President of Earth… acting that age?"

Farra got up, and then asked, "Steven… What happened to Aya?"

He said, "I think she had another vision… and she-."

Yagi shouted, "GREAT GARBAGE PAIL KIDS IN A GORILLA CAGE! I FORGOT!"

They asked, "What?"

Yagi said, "Apparently, this moon might explode, real soon!"

Percival said, "I see… We'll have to get some fuel in, and then we depart to the journey home."

Aya moaned, as she was getting up, "No… Ungh… Haruka… and Yukino…"

Percival asked, "Come again?"

Kazuto snickered, "Oh, yeah… We forgot to tell you…"

Yagi told him the whole story, about the moon, about to implode. Percival shouted, echoing the entire moon, "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**"

* * *

><p>Back at the other side of the moon, May and Mal continued fighting, as Mal roared, "Little one… You think you can save your friend, after what you DID?"<p>

**PUNT!  
><strong>May gets trampled by Mal's huge kick. She fell to the ground, reverting back to normal. She then moaned, in pain, "Yuki… I'm sorry… I only wanted to…"

She coughed, as she held her waist, "…protect you…"

Mal reverted to normal, as well, as he smirked, "Where's your gods, now, girl?"

He grabbed her collar with one arm and said, "I've won… Your powers have grown weaker. Soon, the Herbal Zester is mine. And with it, the fate of _all _your worlds… your friends… your life… and even your happiness. Everything is all gone, for you… Haruka, this is where we end… this dream. And wake up you up… to the taste of reality."

A figure appeared, as she was worried, "May, no. Fight him…"

May shouted, "Shut up. YOU SHUT UP! I'm not resisting you!"

She tried to use her powers, but Mal threw her down, really hard. The figure then cried out, "MAY!"

Mal said to May, as he was standing tall, "You, you pathetic little alien spawn… I win… and you lose… Where are your Gods, _now_? Your _Power Stones of Control_ intimidate me, no longer, Haruka."

It was happening. Aya's visions of May, beating down by Mal, were coming true. He stomped on her chest and said, "They are but useless trinkets in the treasure chest of wisdom. My venom spreads. It is done! I rule ALL the alternate worlds!"

May moaned, as she was bleeding, "You fool… We will _not_ let you win…"

Mal laughed, "Ages wasted in foolish resistance… Now, it is the dawn of MY rule… Chris McLean, Tohru Honda, Rebecca Miyamoto… They were small dogs in my plans for Alternate World Domination… and you, Haruka, have ruined everything… But no more…"

May coughed blood, as she cried weakly, "Noooo!"

Mal raised his hand up and smirked, "Yes, Haruka… Cry for the ones you cared for… as your world _ends_ here. "**_The End_**" has come… for _you…_"

He glowed in a dark aura and roared, "NOW DIE!"

He raised his hand up, as he was about to fire. May cringed, as she was crying, "Yu… ki… I'm sorry… forgive me… I… I can't… beat him…"

She passed out and stopped breathing, as Mal smirked, producing a huge dark fireball, "Well… And so ends the fabled _Gem City _and its superpower-enriched citizens. But just to be sure…"

He reached for her, as he tried to absorb her powers. He glowed in a bright white light, as May was out cold. Her powers absorbed into Mal, as he cackled, "Wonderful… More… I need it all… And when I do, your corpse is buzzard food."

However, he stopped glowing, as a transparent version of May, in a black and white attire, restrained him, shouting, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Mal roared, "You… Who's there?"

It was April… or rather, her ghost. She then shouted, "I may be dead, but at least I can save her, before you kill her!"

Mal shouted, "NO! I was so close! LET GO OF ME!"

He continued to break free, as April grabbed him in an arm lock. She shouted, "All you did was harm people, and let them die! Because of you, Yuki and Haruka are dead! You will regret this, you bastard!"

Mal said, "I'm the bastard? Well, what about you, April?"

She gasped, "How did you know my name?"

She turned solid, as Mal giggled, "Isn't it obvious? You're a descendant of this little wench. Kid's got heart, but _I _have all 13 Power Stones of Control…"

April snarled, "You've done a bad thing… Haruka is dead… and you took her powers. You won't get away with this."

Mal smiled, "Try me… _Lolite_."

April dropped her head and was saddened, "You knew of me?"

"Hello… You were created by darkness, too. I can sense your blood. It's no wonder this girl was weak. It's because she was trained poorly, by a lousy necromancer."

"Oh, I was watching over her. And she's a spellcaster; or, in his case, a witch!"

"Pathetic… But not even the gods of your race can stop me. And also, I can fight ghosts, too, since I was once _his _malevolent form."

"You should've remained erased."

"And _you _should've remained in _Hell_!"

"I saved my former ruler of _Plastic Kingdom_, from an evil man's daughter. I think there are a few good points in my life."

She glowed in a bright white aura, as she turned into a solid human. She then said, "I'm back, and I'm going to enjoy sending you _back _to limbo."

Mal surrounded April, as he said, "You can try, _Lolite. _But I have the upper hand, with my 13 powers."

They began to fight, as May was getting up, seeing April fight Mal. She landed a swift right into his chest, as Mal was unaffected by the strike. She then produced a golden variation of a fireball and landed at his chest. He roared, as he was in pain, "Dead people like you deserve to die, again!"

May whispered, as her sight was blurred a bit, "April?"

She collapsed, as she let out a death rattle. April turned to May and gasped, "May? No…"

She ran to her, as she whimpered, "NO! May, you… You can't die!"

April sobbed, as May smiled, closing her eyes, "I'm… so happy… to see… you… again… Apri-."

She shut her eyes and dropped her head. She had died. May, the chosen one to fix the Alternate Worlds, was now dead.

April, growling in anger, got up and whispered, "No… Mal, you'll regret this day… I cannot lose to you, unlike what you did to May!"

Mal laughed, "Oh? And here I thought Lolite was a lonely girl, who doesn't have a daughter."

April then said, "This girl… She looked like me, but she was created by me, out of my lineage."

She explained, "May, Haruka, or whatever you call her… She was created in _Plastic Kingdom_. When Queen Yolei was in charge of the kingdom, freezing Queen Michi, I created a girl in my likeness… and she was given a special power.  
>While I was the reincarnation of Lolite, one of the rarest Gemiloids of Gem City, I wanted to give her <em>my <em>powers… and of the darkness. I was reborn as April, a girl with dark powers and a taste for Ghost, Dark, and Poison Pokémon, I wanted to continue my honor… until later learn that Queen Yolei was obeying one deity – Onigiri. That was when I knew… in my state of condition, I couldn't defeat an evil woman, like Tohru Honda…"

_April molded a girl that looked like her, which introduced May. However, April was very sad._

_"Of course, if Yolei ever finds out, she'll murder me. The only way I can let her live, and NOT in this world, is send her to another dimension."_

_April was carrying a mannequin-like May and went to a huge swirling portal._

_"I hope Yolei wouldn't find me here." She whispered._

_She hugged her frozen doppelganger, a.k.a. May, and whispered, "May, this is goodbye, for now… I shall watch over you. Before you go, becoming free of the clay shackles of your former self, I want to give you THIS."_

_She held her hand out and produced a crystal, from inside her palm. It floated into the body of May, deep into her heart. April then said, "Go, now, and train to use my powers… This is the powers of the Herbal Zester. Continue on my legacy… and be ready for the biggest battle of your life. Everyone in Gem City, including my friends, from long ago… is counting on you… Train to use these powers… and learn to stop the darkness in the worlds… And once Onigiri is extinguished, forever… You have a bigger challenge… our enemies."_

_She sobbed, as she pushed the May Mannequin into the portal. She wept, "I love you… May… Goodbye…"_

_The portal closed, as May disappeared into the world, dissolving into vapor. But the powers that April/Lolite gave her, it sailed all the way to Petalburg City, in which May would be born in._

_Years later, when the Moji Mikisa was born, May would meet Yukino, for the first time, leading to many adventures and misadventures._

**XXXXX**

_But now… They're dead…_

April said, as she glared at him, "You see, I want to make the worlds in peace, without harm of anybody. The Hunie Bucs were reborn, and I knew that I was thinking of assisting the 12 gods, to assist May. But, now, it's all over. You killed May _and _Yuki! For that, you're going to regret it!"

She roared, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Mal snickered, "Come and get me, you rotten little traitor. You knew of the Hunie Bucs, too little, too late. They weren't your evil challenge… I was. And now… death shall be your greatest reward."

He glowed in a rainbow aura, as he held his arms out, glowing in an electrical pulse. He shouted, "Once I eliminate you, I shall own, not only this hunk of cheese, but every single planet in this land! And I will be… _GOD OF THE AUs!_"

He cackled demonically, as April seethed, "Bastard… You heartless bastard… Mal, I'm going to make you wish you'd _never _been born here. You lost before, and you'll lose, again."

She glowed in a rainbow aura, as she held her arms out, "Mal, this ends, right now! You and I are one in the same, as we are powerful beings… but I have a pure heart, unlike you, _Mal_."

Mal said, as he snickered, "Oh, I have a heart… and it's pure, too. _Pure _evil…"

They charged at each other, as April whispered, "May, I promise… You'll be reborn, one day."

She and Mal exchanged shots of energy, deflecting each shot. Mal threw black and red fireballs, as April blocked them with a dark aura shield. She then shot a fiery rainbow laser, as she shouted, "RAINBOW EMBER!"

He suffered a huge fiery shot into his chest, as he was singed. He growled, tossing a huge dark fireball into her chest. She was plastered in the chest, as she moaned, holding her stance, "Not bad… I'm surprised that a pure heart of evil can withstand its powers…"

Mal landed a dropkick into her chest, as April stumbled down, but halted, regaining her position. She glowed in a gold aura, and then charged at him, landing an elbow to his gut. She delivered a barrage of kicks to his face and stomach, followed by a deadly blow to the solar plexus. Mal dropped to his knees, as April grabbed his head. She socked him, and he flew into a moon rock, smashing through the boulder. He got out and charged at her. He landed a swift deadly back kick to her head, followed by a lethal right hook. He also strangled her neck, as she was trying to break loose. Mal cackled, trying to break her neck, but she kicked his legs, breaking out.

"FOOL! You cannot kill what was already dead!"

"Is that a fact?"

He headbutted her head, as she was getting dizzy. She then glowed in a reddish aura, firing a fiery blast onto his chest. Mal then produced a huge boulder from in the ground, with his ESP Perk ability. He tossed it to April, but she blocked it with a Psychic Solarbeam. The rock was destroyed, as she produced an ice cage, surrounding Mal, locking him in a cage of ice. He melted the ice with his Flare Cell, and then shot electric waves at her. She blocked the attack, but Mal was ready. She absorbed the electric attack, but Mal shot her with a plasma beam, into her abdomen. She dropped to the ground, as April was in pain. Mal snarled, as he was still badly hurt from April's attacks. She got up, as Mal shouted, "ARROGANT FOOL OF A SPECTRAL BEING!"

April shouted, "Win or lose, I would rather die, than lose to you! I'll rest in peace, after I avenge May & Yuki!"

She glowed in an onyx hue, as Mal was shocked. He roared, charging at her, with his super-speed punches, socking at her body, rapidly, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?"

He continued punching, as Mal was groaning in fatigue. He hollered, "You cannot win… YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"

He continued to pummel at her, as he cackled, "You're forgetting… I don't obey ineffectual deities… By the end of this day… I am _THE _God of the Alternate Worlds!"

April succumbed to the punches, but she yelled out, "YOU! ARE **NOT! GOD!**"

A huge blast of energy shot out of her body and sent Mal flying to the ground. He was injured, as April approached her, "Mal… You have become weaker… Haruka, May, or whatever she's called, she'd end you, right now. But now, I can end you… Michi and I wanted to make the worlds a better place, until my untimely demise. But now that Yukino and May and dead, it will be _you _that will meet with an untimely demise."

Mal got up, as he yelled, "You think you can beat _me_?"

He bellowed in a demonic roar, as he grew about 50 feet. He then said, in a demonic tone, "Can your clay ghost body handle the monstrous evil being… of the malevolent one?"

April did a stance, as she was nervous. She said, "Damn, he's good. Man, I wish I can grow large…"

Mal punted her and laughed. April was sent flying, crashing into the crater. April was out cold, as Mal laughed, "Once again, I won… The Gods of Gem City are no match for me… not even the dead phantoms of the past… including _Haruka's _past. Poor pitiful Lolite… Today, this is your _Second Life… _and your _Second Death_! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HAAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

He produced a huge fiery dark fireball and cried out, "Now, Lolite… TIME TO DIE! AGAIN!"

He shouted, as he fired, "**PLASMA DEATH BALL!**"

His Death Ball headed to April, as it made impact.

**BOOM!  
><strong>The fireball exploded, as Mal laughed evilly and demonically. As he reveled and celebrated, April suddenly floated up, as Mal was laughing evilly. He smiled, "Rest in peace… Goodbye…"

But he was wrong. April opened her eyes and was surrounded by twelve floating souls, all of which had a different Power Stone of Control power. Mal was shocked, as he gasped, "No… Impossible! I had her beat! She lost!"

April spoke in 13 different voices, "Mal! You have violated the powers of our controlled energies! You've merged your 12 Power Stones of Control, exceeding the maximum of 3! Our penalty is clear! DEATH!"

Mal gasped, "NO! You won't kill me! I AM IMMORTAL! I AM POWERFUL! I! AM! **GOD!**"

The 13 voices yelled, "WRONG!"

She floated towards Mal, as she grabbed his chest. Mal started to struggle, as April yelled, "THIS IS FOR YUKI AND MAY! AND FOR EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE WRONGED!"

She glowed in a bright white light, as Mal started to shout, struggling, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I HAVE WON!"

April said, as she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Michi… Will you forgive me?"

Michi's voice called, "_Oh… kay…_"

April's glow continued to illuminate, as she roared, "THIS NIGHTMARE IS FINALLY OVER, MAL! THERE'S **NO **WAY YOU'RE ACHIEVING GLORY!"

Mal was absorbed in the light, as April started to disappear. He cried out in horror, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY, LOLITE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL BE BACK! THIS IS MY TIME! **MYYYYYYYYYY TIIIIIIIIME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

Mal began to disintegrate, as he screamed in horror and pain. The huge bright white engulfed around the area, with a huge beam of light shooting upward to the heavens. The blast went through the skies, as a lone body was falling to the ground. It was April. She fell to her knees, and then gasped for air. She held her chest and said, "Gods… Thank you… You have helped our race… throughout tough times…"

She stood up and looked on and walked over to Yukino and May's prone dead bodies. She then whispered, "It is over… but only at the gravest of costs… The ones I have known are gone… and I let them die. It's not right… And they can't be brought back. It's my fault. Their light in their souls have sunk into the soil of the planet… I'm responsible for their losses… and I knew that I should've trained her, when I had the chance."

She prayed, "And yet… there are others that wanted to help and assist Haruka. Whether civil service, police force, or even mysterious beings, or whoever or whatever they are, the powers of the Gem reside in us all…"

She looked down at May's body, as she said, "If only… If only I can bring you back…"

She started to produce tears in her eyes, as she wept, "It's not the end… It can never end, like this… Yuki… May… forgive me… But there's nothing I can do, now…"

A voice called out, in unison, "Lolite!"

She called, "Huh? Who's that?"

She looked upward, as she was in the presence of two beings of gold and silver. It was Lolite's gods, Diamond and Pearl. Diamond, a goddess who resembles Queen Michi of Plastic Kingdom, only in a shiny diamond-colored dress and tiara, and Pearl, a god who resembles Souichiro Arima, only in a white pearl shirt and pants with shiny white hair, appeared from in front of her. They beckoned to her, as April was shocked.

"Diamond? Pearl? No way… I thought you'd-."

Pearl said, as he was over her, "Lolite… For your heroic deeds in the protection of the malevolent one… We grant you, in your heroics, one wish…"

April/Lolite then said, as she looked down, "I don't know…"

Diamond said, "Is something wrong?"

April sobbed, "May… Yuki…"

Pearl then replied, "Yes… She is the chosen one… We give our condolences to them… but you wanted to grant them a life, continuing your legacy…"

April replied, "But that would be wasteful wish! I can't dare waste a wish, for myself, and save May and Yuki! What's done is done… The Earth will have to find a _new _Chosen One."

Diamond and Pearl shouted, "BLASPHEMY! THE WORLD _MUST_ HAVE A CHOSEN ONE!"

April shuddered, "But… BUT WHY AND HOW?"

She trembled in tears, as she was crying, "No… No, I… I don't know anymore… Should I revive Yuki and May… or protect the worlds, without them? I… I just don't know!"

She sobbed, as Diamond turned to Pearl, "Tell me… Would we allow her to not use her wish? She did what she had to do, by protecting the ones on Earth."

Pearl said, "Maybe so. But we have spoken. Lolite's loyalty, after the others helped eradicate the Hunie Bucs, is misplaced… but useful. Time and time again, her life was always in danger… and now that she's dead, what would become of the Gemiloids? She's the last of her kind…"

Diamond looked down and said, "Yes. But perhaps… the one called _Haruka_… may be the key…"

* * *

><p>At the rocket ship, Percival and Steven were busy repairing the rocket, as Yagi &amp; Kazuto carried a motionless Eri and an unconscious Aya into the ship. Aya pleaded in moans that she wanted to get May &amp; Yukino, not knowing that they have died. Yagi said that there was no time left. They fear that the moon in Venus may erupt, real soon. The clouds disappeared, as the sky was turning black as blood. Farra then called, from the cockpit, "HURRY! WE HAVE TO GO! IF WE DON'T, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"<p>

Percival called out, "IN A MINUTE! The engines are knocked up!"

Steven smirked, "In a sprig, Steven Cooke will need expert help. But this… This is ridiculous."

He smacked the exhaust pipe, as it started to rumble. Percival said, "Oh, so all it needed was a kick, huh?"

Steven shouted, "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I'm not an android!"

Percival said, "When we get back, remind me to fix Eri."

Farra shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS?"

Percival hollered, "WOMAN, I'M TRYING TO FIX THE ROCKET, BUT DOUCHINGTON HERE TRI-!"

Yagi yelled, "Will you shut up and hurry up? We're leaving, NOW!"

Steven asked, "But what about Haruka and Miyazawa?"

Percival nodded, "Please. Like we'd rescue _them_? We've seen them in New Pork City. I think they know what they're doing. Trust me, okay?"

Steven said, as he stepped in, "I hope you're right."

The door shut, as Percival was behind the wheel. He then said, "Buckle up, guys. This is going to be a sharp journey home."

Aya moaned, as she was groaning, "No… Ungh… Haruka… Yukino…"

Kazuto asked Yagi, "They're going to die, right?"

Yagi nodded, "Oh, yeah. But even so, the Great Will of the Macrocosm can revive them. I mean, who here was revived, during this series?"

Only Farra, Percival, Steven, and Kazuto raised their hands up. Farra said, "We rather not talk about that…"

Yagi asked, "Wait, hold on… Since when did _you _died?"

Kazuto said, "It was when Narue and I had a huge sandwich at Steffi's, during our date. I choked on a huge chunk of chicken and passed out. The Heimlich maneuver didn't work, since it was lodged in my gullet. After that, everything reset itself, and-."

"Oh, okay. I figured that you might've died from food poisoning."

Kazuto replied, "No. It was a huge piece of chicken. And to make worse… there was a bone in it. That's what you get for having _Chicken and Sandwich_."

Yagi sighed, as she chuckled, "You crack me up, little buddy."

Percival grumbled, "Goddamn it, Steffi…"

Farra said, "We ready now?"

Steven saluted, "I got Aya and Eri buckled tight, and we have the ship running in full capacity. Let's go home, guys!"

Percival then started the rocket, as it lifted off, heading into space. He then said, "Well, let's hope we hear the _last _of this horrifying dilemma. The Gang rescues the cities, a minor few casualties were made, and, most of all, we all saved the worlds."

Farra added, "Yeah. And I'm glad that my body is back to normal… which reminds me… I have to give my personalities back to Mike."

Percival smiled and said, "Uh, Farra… about that…"

**XXXXX**

Back at AAW HQ, Mike's pulse was returning, as Zoey was happy, "MIKE!"

He woke up, as he asked, "Huh? Zoey?"

Asahi said, "Oh, what a relief…"

Mizuki held her gloves up and roared, "But just in case-!"

**BONK!  
><strong>Peter bonked on Heather's head, as Mizuki grumbled, "You missed."

He replied, "DUDE! I'd _never _hit you!"

Heather shrieked, "NO, BUT WHY DID YOU HIT _ME_?"

Cameron asked, "So, what happened? We thought you were dead?"

Mike said, "Guys… I think you should know something… about Farra… Once she gets back, she'll tell you the whole story… especially you guys."

Asahi replied, "It's fine. We're okay with Miss Stevens's D.I.D."

Mike asked, "Wait… You knew, already?"

Peter replied, "Uh, it kind of happened, _before _they launched into space. He told us, after we were in the Broken Shades."

Mizuki corrected, "Asahi told us."

Asahi pouted, "Sorry…"

Zoey asked, "Tell me… Was it that good, or that bad?"

Mike then said, "Well, before you answer that… You should know about Floné…"

The Gang asked, "Floné!?"

Mike explained to the others about Farra's alter-ego, as we cut to the other room. Dawn, in her cot, was groaning in pain, as she was crying.

"Haruka… Yukinon… Please be okay… Lolite, do something… If they… cannot be… reborn… then…"

She croaked, as Dawn started to die.

"Lolite… You've… killed us… all…"

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…  
><strong>Dawn stopped breathing, as the machine flat-lined. Hikari has died… again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It seems there is good news… and bad news… But we cannot digress. Many questions shall finally be answered. Will May &amp; Yukino return to the land of the living? Will The AAW Agents return from space? And what will be Diamond and Pearl's decision on April's (or Lolite's) final wish? And moreover, has Hikari really died?<br>All the answers will be made, in the next chapter of our story. So, stay tuned for the FINAL Chapter of Season Six!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be concluded… Season-wise…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<br>_**(Peter, Mizuki, & Heather are in chibi-cutout form)

(Mizuki): CUT THE MUSIC! This is bad… We could be looking at the end. Has Yukino Miyazawa _and _Haruka really died?

(Heather): But more importantly, are the worlds doomed, already?

(Peter): AND WHAT ABOUT OUR JOBS?

(Mizuki & Heather): Seriously?

(Peter): What? I'm just saying.

(Mizuki): We can't tell you what is in the next chapter…

(Peter): Since it _is _the finale… maybe, unless Jerry gets another season…

(Heather): CUCUMBER! STOP FIGHTING THOSE FUCKING DUCKS! Heather cannot take the pressure!

(Mizuki): Are you _listening _to yourself?

(Mizuki calms down)

(Mizuki): Next time on _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_"… _the Final Chapter of Season Six_…

(Peter): _Chapter 156…_

(Heather): _"The Never-Ending Heart"._

(Mizuki): On a plus-note… It's been over 150 chapters, already?

(Heather): I counted. It'll be 180 chapters, overall, starting in the next chapter…

(Peter & Mizuki): WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in F City, Cucumber defeated ALL the ducks on the city, as they flew away. He barked at them, "Yeah, you better run!"<p>

Mike called to his brother, "Hey, Cucumber! We have a problem!"

Cucumber asked, "If it's about the 7th Season, I'm already on it!"

Mike said, "It's not that!"

"Mike, don't worry. I have the casting set, and in the _Epilogue VI_, we'll introduce some of the characters. By the way, I was thinking of giving Seina and Mayura a role in Season 7, as a way of working in, during their performance in the EXTRA Chapter."

"Oh, yeah. That's the thing… Something's terribly wrong with Mayura!"

Cucumber gasped, as a dramatic sting plays.

"_Bun~, Bun~, BUUUUUUUUUUUN~!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>What could be wrong with Mayura Ichikawa? Find out in "Epilogue VI", following the season finale of "Miyazawa &amp; May"! Don't miss it!<em>**


	180. The Never-Ending Heart

When we last left the moon of the Hunie Prism, April, the reincarnation of Lolite, a Gemiloid from Gem City, was weeping for May, who died, during the final battle with Mal. Mal was erased by the young girl, but it wasn't enough to bring May and Yukino back. She was then presented by Diamond and Pearl, who were the Gods of the Gem City. However, they granted her a wish – a wish that may regret, later… If she chose to revive May & Yukino, what will become of her race?

She sobbed, as Diamond turned to Pearl, "Tell me… Would we allow her to not use her wish? She did what she had to do, by protecting the ones on Earth."

Pearl said, "Maybe so. But we have spoken. Lolite's loyalty, after the others helped eradicate the Hunie Bucs, is misplaced… but useful. Time and time again, her life was always in danger… and now that she's dead, what would become of the Gemiloids? She's the last of her kind…"

Diamond looked down and said, "Yes. But perhaps… the one called _Haruka_… may be the key…"

Diamond said to April, "Lolite… We understand your pleas. But we cannot grant life back to Haruka _and _Yukino."

Pearl said, "These two have died, before… only to be rejected back. But if you must, then we shall not stop you."

Diamond said, "We apologize for the deaths of your created being… but have you not forgotten that Haruka has freed the worlds of chaos and despair?"

April said, "Yeah. But she didn't save me… Haruka stopped Onigiri and freed us from our ice spell… only to melt away into clay chunks. It was a bold move, but it was for the best. I saved her life, now I want to return the favor. The worlds _need _a savior… The worlds _want _peace… The alternate worlds need someone to look down for…"

She was on her knees and said, "During my time in the Clay World, the Real World, and Heaven, I realize how precious it may be. The worlds are messed-up, twisty, and ruinous, but it is considered a home to me. How easily I can perform actions, such as become mayor, an underling, and a hero… But on this day, I don't want it all. Someone… or something… needed a hero."

She glowed in a white aura and called to the heavens, "Universes, all around us! Hear me! Grant me the wish that I plead to you… I want to make sure that everything never happened, _before _the Hunie Prism came… along with Mal! My wish is this… I want everyone that were affected by the Hunie Prism's bite and bark to be safely home, and THAT includes Miyazawa & May!"

Diamond said, "We cannot grant you that wish…"

April asked, 'WHY? I don't understand!"

Pearl said, "The wish says that you can bring back those that were assaulted and/or killed by the Hunie Prism. However, Yukino and Haruka were killed by Mal. _He _was not a part of the Hunie Prism. He was a lost soul, trying to find his main course of action – _revenge_."

April sobbed, as she wept, "Then… I guess… It's over. May… She's gone. She's gone forever!"

She started to cry, as Diamond and Pearl were saddened. As she cried, a voice called to her, "It is _never _over, Lolite!"

A figure that resembled Diamond appeared to April, as she said, "Stop crying. You know fully well that Haruka was the key to saving the world… And I was a bit shocked to learn that you are _not _April."

April gasped, as she looked at her, who had long pink hair and a white tunic. She asked, "Your highness?"

Michi giggled, "Come now… You are forgetting a key role in your life."

April asked, "What is it?"

"Sure, the wish _will _be made, but there are a few exceptions – _ONE: _Yukino and Haruka cannot be brought back; _TWO: _You'd do a great deed for everyone in the worlds; and _THREE: _you can still rest in peace, along with your brethren."

"Michi… I…"

"Might I add, Lolite, about the powers you control? The Herbal Zester."

"But… I can't… My powers… are weak…"

Diamond bellowed, "Queen Michi! Is what you are saying true?"

Michi said, "It is true! Lolite's power is the Herbal Zester, and it has the ability to bring people back from the dead. She revived Hungary, after saving her from Prussia, she reactivated and recharged an AROS Love Wife, only to bring her to reality, from her former life, and she even healed many of her friends, time and time again… including Yuki's husband, that FBI agent, and even Hoshino and Hikari… But her powers are limited, as it takes time, in her spectral form."

Pearl said, "But reviving them would destroy you, completely."

April then said, as Michi nodded to her, "Michi… I know it is wrong… but it's for the best. I… I can't… What about everyone in the worlds? What about me? WHAT ABOUT MY FORMER CITY?"

Michi shouted, "TO HELL WITH PLAS CITY! WE'RE DEAD, NOW! AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU SOB AND BITCH, ANYMORE!"

April gasped, as Michi continued, "Look, Lolite… I know you saved us from Mal, and all for the evil plot to become a god of revenge… but the AUs need a _Chosen One… _and that _one_ is Haruka. Also… She needed a girl to look after… and that's Yuki. So, let's make a deal on this… We revive May & Yukino, first… and then we lead everyone to safety. Besides, the rocket that carried seven people… it's not going to make it home."

**XXXXX**

Back in space, the engines in the rocket started to shut down, as Percival jiggled the control stick. He roared, "No, damn it! Come on! COME ON YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Farra asked, "What's wrong?"

Yagi cried, "HOLY U.S.S. ENTERPRISE, MULCHED IN SEPTEMBER RAIN! The engines have been shut down!"

Kazuto cried, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Steven shouted, "NO! We can't die! EVER!"

Percival shouted, "I thought the engine was fixed!"

Steven yelled, "Don't yell at _me_!"

Farra cried, "This isn't going anywhere! And please stop fighting! We have to fix the engine exhausts, or we'll be stranded in space!"

Kazuto sobbed, "I know… But I don't want Freddie as President!"

Farra and Yagi shouted, "And you're worried about it, _NOW?!_"

**XXXXX**

Michi held April's hands, "Lolite… Promise me… Don't ever leave me, again. I forgive you for everything that transpired. Also, I wish to _not _be brought back, likewise you."

She then glowed in a pink aura, as she and April started to fade away, into bright white lights. She then echoed, "Let's make this right… Okay, April?"

April echoed back, "Michi… Let's continue bringing the worlds in peace…"

They spread around the moon, as they spoke, in unison, "Haruka… Miyazawa… Return to life, at once, with the power of the Herbal Zester!"

Diamond and Pearl moaned, as they glowed in a gold and silver aura, "So be it… Your wish is granted. The ones called Yukino and Haruka will be revived… as for the rest of your friends… stranded in space…"

They shot a huge fireball, deep into the moon, cracking up into pieces.

"This moon will _not _be used, anymore," Pearl said, "The Hunie Prism is no more…"

Diamond then added, "And the rest, stranded in space… They shall be returning home, safely…"

They called out, "WE HAVE SPOKEN!"

The moon started to crumble and shake, as it was about to implode. Meanwhile, Nikki Ann-Marie, still chained by the castle, moaned in boredom, "Finally. About damn time. Death by Armageddon. Meh."

She slouched and fell asleep, as she suddenly vanished into thin air. The ship, however, stranded in space, started to glow in gold. Farra noticed and gasped, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Yagi cried, "Are you kidding me? The ship's going to explode!"

The boys shouted, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Aya then moaned, as she let out a final breath, "It's… It's… It's Haruka…"

Percival asked, "Huh? Who?"

But then…

**ZOOP!  
><strong>The ship suddenly vanished.

Diamond and Pearl held hands, as they said, "I guess we shall take our leave…"

They disappeared into the stars, as the moon imploded in a huge cataclysmic boom.

**BOOM!  
><strong>The Hunie Prism's moon-slash-base of operations had imploded into stars and dust.

Silence was made, as Venus was, once again, without a moon, as always. As the silence occurred, two mysterious orbs flew off, heading to Earth. It was May & Yukino, who are still dead. They floated downward, as they headed to Japan, where the Broken Shades is located. April said, in the heavens, "Haruka… Yukino… This is goodbye, forever… Have a good life… and please, don't worry about me. Protect the ones you cherished the most… and always look out for each other. I love you all."

The orbs flew into the Earth, as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside AAW HQ, Farra, Steven, Percival, Eri, Aya, Yagi, and Kazuto were in the middle of the field, unconscious. Aya woke up, as she moaned, "So… My vision <em>was <em>correct. We've died… and gone to Heaven… after a faulty rocket ship accident."

She got up and looked at the clear blue sky. She then prayed, "Hanajima… Forgive me… But, at last… I can rest… in… pea-."

"DUDE!" A voice cried out, "THERE THEY ARE!"

Aya gasped, "Huh?"

She viewed the rest of the AAW Agents, as they ran to the fallen party. They started to get up, as Percival groaned, "Man, what the hell is going on?"

Eri rebooted and sat up. She asked, "Sir, why are we back on Earth?"

Aya asked, "Come again?"

She thought, "Wait… So… My future prediction was… It was _wrong_? We're alive?"

A voice said to her, through telepathic communications, "Duh. Not all predictions in your ESP Perk are 100% right."

"Ran?"

Kotobuki communicated, "I got the message from Master Hikari, _if _you call her that. She told me that you were in grave danger…"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I was hoping you'd need help, on your own. Come by Shibuya, when you're done. I wanna hear all about it. And also, I'll tell you what happened, during your departure."

Aya smiled and said, "Right. See ya soon, Ran."

She got up, as Asahi asked, "Aya Hoshino?"

Aya nodded, "Yes."

Asahi said, "It's about Hikari… Come with me…"

The Gang followed Aya, as Percival asked, "So, why did we come back here?"

Mizuki said, "We don't know. We were expecting a call from you guys, but the radio was down."

Yagi smiled, "Well, as it seems so, the worlds are now saved. The Hunie Prism is extinguished forever."

Kazuto said, "And Mal. Don't forget _him_. We saw him be defeated by Aya."

Heather smiled, "Good to hear. We want to hear all about it…"

Asahi barked, "Would you guys hurry up? Hikari is in danger!"

**XXXXX**

At the emergency room, Mizuki tried reviving Hikari, with her electro-shock charge, but with no luck. Hikari was still dead. Aya sobbed, "No… Hikari… Wake up!"

Asahi said, "KEEP GOING! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

Steven asked, "Uh… Wait. Just curious. Isn't she awake, because of Haruka and Yukino?"

Eri then scanned, "Uh, sir… I can't sense them."

Percival said, "The moon… I forgot! Did they-?"

Eri said, "I am afraid the moon has been destroyed… The life signs are gone."

Asahi shivered, as she blubbered, "Percival… Please, tell me it's not true… Haruka and Yukino…"

Aya then felt Hikari's pulse and said, "It's no use… Dawn's gone…"

Peter was upset, "I'm sorry, Aya."

He held her shoulder, as Aya wept, "No… She can't die."

Agent Superball then added, "Sirs, ma'ams, and fellow weirdoes, as C-Squad member, I would like to state-. No. I can't. The emotion is too much to bear."

He sniffled, and started to sob. He ran off, crying, as Asahi ran to him, "Agent Superball! Wait!"

She left, as the rest of The Gang, Aya, and Eri bowed their heads, as Percival whispered, "How? Why? Have we lost the Chosen One?"

Farra whispered, "Forever…"

It was a dark day in the AU, as the AAW have lost May & Yukino… and the worlds lost a dear friend. But where did they go? And will the others find out that they are reborn?

**XXXXX**

At the Broken Shades, both May and Yukino were lying in their room, unconscious and motionless. They were brought back home, but are they alive?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 156<br>The Never-Ending Heart_**

* * *

><p>Just then, May started to wake up, as she was feeling uneasy. She got up, as she held her hands. She whispered, "I'm alive… I'm…"<p>

She looked at the calendar and gasped, "OH, CRAP! It's Valentine's Day, already?"

The calendar said _February 14__th_, as May was sniffling in sadness. She bawled, "WAAAAAAAAH! I DIDN'T GET HER A GIFT, AFTER ALL! YUKI!"

She continued to cry, as Yukino was getting up. She grumbled, "Man, would you stop crying?"

She sat up, as May gasped in horror, "Yuki? You're alive!"

She hugged her and dropped to the floor, as she was laughing for her, "Oh, Yuki! I'm so happy… I was so scared…"

Yukino hugged her, as she said, "There, there. It's okay. You came to see me, right?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

May then sobbed, as she sniffled, "I'm sorry… but after all the deaths and adventures we had… I understand that you won't speak to me, anymore… because I'm a freak…"

Yukino said, "I know. But I can't leave you… April made me promise to watch over you… So, I've decided…"

"You're…"

"Yep. I'm staying here… in the _Broken Shades_, with you."

May squealed, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She hugged Yukino and laughed, "YAY! Yuki's staying~!"

She continued to laugh, as Miyazawa held her head, "It's fine, kiddo. Don't cry."

"But… I… I worked so hard into giving you your gift that-."

"Oh, please. You think I'd let you go get me a Valentine's Day gift, just for me?"

Yukino kissed her on the forehead, as she whispered, "My only gift… is to be with you."

May giggled, "Yuki…"

She then got up and said, as she went to the door, "Yuki, I need to go get some air."

She left the _Broken Shades_, as Yukino smiled, "Well."

May stepped out, as she was leaving. She then said, "Maybe I should go see Sora… and tell her goodbye."

She got on the bus and headed for the Gilded Lily.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, May arrived at the Gilded Lily, as she knocked on the door to Sora's apartment. Mimi appeared, as she asked, "Oh. Haruka. You're back, so soon? Sora was worried about you."

May said, "Can I come in?"

She stepped in, as Mimi asked, "Sora is recharging. What's the matter?"

May sat on the couch and was sobbing. She cried, with her hands on her face, "I… I don't know… what I am… Yuki wants to stay with me, and… she has a-."

Mimi sat down by her and asked, "Don't cry. Was this Yuki special to you?"

"Yes… But now, she's staying, and she came back… and… I just don't know, anymore."

Sora arrived, as Mimi held May in her arms. She asked, "Mimi, what did you do to Haruka?"

Mimi shouted, "I DID NOTHING! She was in tears, and she… well… She's having a bad day."

May them whimpered, as she was crying, "I wanna go home… I wanna go home…"

She kept whimpering, as Sora hugged her. She then said, "Haruka… Is it okay if you stayed with us, for a little while?"

Mimi asked, "Huh? WHY? I have to return to my darling Tai, soon!"

Sora said, "_You're _staying, Miss "_I'm an Advanced Love Wife Model, who was blackmailed by an alien race_"! Haruka needs two Love Wives to care for."

"But we're _not _Maidens for Hire! We don't even know any kids to babysit!"

"We were once kids, right?"

"I can't do it! Why the hell are we stuck with this kid?"

Sora said, "She's lonely… And her friend, Miyazawa, came back. But it's… It's like she's lost all respect for her… or, she's obviously scarred for life, after Hikari told us about her origins…"

Mimi sighed in disappointment, "Alright… She can stay…"

The door knocked, as Yukino was behind the door, "Haruka! HEY! Are you in there?"

May wailed, as Mimi answered the door. She opened it, as Yukino asked, "I, uh… Hi. Is Haruka here? Aya came by, earlier, and she was happy to see me… but… She told me where Haruka was. Is she here?"

Mimi questioned, "Are you Yukino Miyazawa?"

Yukino nodded, "Of course."

Mimi bluntly answered, "Yes, she's here."

She scolded, "But I don't think she wants to talk to you, right now. She's having a bad day. And, for what? You abandoned her, for your own family?"

"Come on! She had these mysterious powers that I don't know of, until now, and she missed me, so much."

"Oh? And for that, you're going to leave her, again?"

Mimi reproached Yukino, as she pointed at her, "Shame on you!"

She slammed the door, as Yukino was upset. She then thought, "Did I… Did I really abandon my promise? April… I'm sorry, Haruka… I should've never left you, before…"

She walked away, leaving the Gilded Lily, as she was crying. May, in the apartment, watched out the window, as she held her hand to the window. She then whispered, watching Yukino leave, "I'm sorry, Yuki. I need more time to think… Forgive me… I can't go back. I can't go back to the Broken Shades… just yet…"

She wept, as she sobbed, "Love you."

She sniffled, as she cried. Sora and Mimi watched on, in regret. Mimi whispered, "Now I feel bad for hazing at Yukino Miyazawa…"

Sora shouted, "You WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed, since the Hunie Prism debacle, and peace was finally made in the Moji Mikisa. Himeko and Sayaka returned to the Broken Shades, after a wondrous vacation, The Gang left the Broken Shades, to live close to work, since they added a new member to the roster, and Dawn was dead. May and Yukino, in a separate response, heard wind of Hikari's death, as Yukino was in her room, praying for Dawn.<p>

"Dawn… She's gone…" she said, "Hikari, I know you won't speak, now, but… I think Haruka and I are not friends, anymore. Do you think I've abandoned her?"

She was speaking to a picture of Dawn, in a black frame and ribbon. Aya watched on, as she viewed from the window. She then whispered, "What should I do?"

She entered the room, as she asked, "Is this a bad time, Yukino?"

Yukino said, "Yes. I was there at Hikari's funeral, last week. Did Haruka come by?"

Aya said, as she looked away, "No. She chose not to. In retrospect, May is still in distraught, over her past, and also, April's promise."

Yukino sobbed, "Why? Why didn't she tell me that May was Lolite from Gem City? If she told me about her powers, this wouldn't be happening! Hikari's dead, Haruka won't speak to me, anymore, Arima understood my decision… and now…"

She cried, as Aya hugged her. She then said, "There. It's fine… You did right… Haruka will be happy for you."

Yukino continued to weep, as Aya thought, in complete confusion, "I just can't say it… She saw May in her visions, but… it couldn't have been Haruka, who was Lolite… Haruka wasn't as brave as she was, like Lolite… Then, that would mean… Lolite… was April, all along…"

She snuffed, "Nah… They all look the same. But why joke about it? Mal's gone, the Hunie Prism is erased, and the worlds have been saved, once again, by these two. But I'd like to know… How did they survive?"

Yukino continued to cry, as Aya comforted her.

* * *

><p>AT AAW HQ, The Gang, Kazuto, &amp; Yagi were in a meeting, as they were relieved that Haruka and Yukino are alive. Peter then asked, "So, what now?"<p>

Percival and Eri appeared, as he said, "For starters, Agent Superball has got the memo on new recruits for AAW."

Eri beeped, "Agent Mami Honda's body was found in Shibuya, badly and severely wounded. She died, after that…"

Mizuki bowed her head and said, "Please give her father our regards."

They bowed in silence, as Farra, speaking as Chester, "Alright! Enough with the sad sob stories! Can't we move on, now?"

Steven growled, "You know… Despite some happy and sad endings, Steven Cooke is starting to regret having Multiple Farras."

Farra barked, "What was that?"

Heather pleaded, "Yeah! Farra, you've got to stop and bring your own self, again!"

Asahi said, "Please? One Farra is enough!"

Farra said, "Look, I'm trying, but… But Mike hasn't left, yet. He's still in ICU, treating to his injuries."

Zoey said, "Not for long."

She and Cameron appeared, as Eri asked, "And do what do we owe the pleasure?"

Cameron said, "Farra, Mike wants to see you, now… You don't mind if you'd come, alone?"

Farra nodded, as she got up from her chair. She walked with the Good Teens, as Percival said, "Anyway… While Farra is busy, removing that tumor of four weird personalities, I have an important announcement to make…"

He then said, "Eri and I are leaving, again… This time, to say goodbye."

Steven asked, "What's the catch? We know you're a _Feral Beauty _agent."

Eri said, "Correct. But he cannot assist you guys, anymore, not after everything that happened, since the trip to the moon."

Percival thought, "Plus, I needed time away from you guys… Floné, indeed… That was a scary moment."

He then said, "Listen, Agent Hartwell and Thomas are going to escort us out. Please tell Farra I said goodbye, and I'll see her, soon… as _one _person."

Steven then huffed, "Yeah, get out of here."

Peter smiled, "Happy trails, bro."

Mizuki nodded, "It was nice meeting you, again."

Asahi giggled, "You still have us to care for… when the worlds no longer fuse."

Heather hugged him and said, "Goodbye… Step-Bro."

Percival gave a group hug to them, as Eri was smiling. She then said, "Aw, how wonderful. It is times like this that I had a boyfriend, so I know how it felt. I love happy endings…"

**XXXXX**

Inside Farra's head, as Mike was by her, "Well, Farra, thank you for caring for my alter-egos."

Farra said, "Yeah. It was fun, while I lasted. But I'm just happy being me, again."

Manitoba said, "Hey, it's fun, love. At least Floné is gone from your systems."

Farra smiled, "Hopefully, for the last time. For now, you guys can return to him."

Vito nodded and gave her the thumbs-up. Svetlana hugged her, as Manitoba shook her hand. Chester then smiled, "Enh… Go on. You needed the strangling vibe back. My old bones wouldn't strangle that doofus, Steven Cooke."

Mike said, "On the other hand, Steven _does _have that _Hokuto Shin Ken_. Zoey was thinking of trying that technique, as well. I can't stop her, since the Good Teens are disbanding, soon…"

Farra said, as she held Mike, "Don't disband. Everyone needs a hero. Tell Zoey and Cam I said… Thanks for everything."

Mike said, as he walked away, "Anytime, Farra. Peace be with you, old friend."

They waved goodbye, as they disappeared from her head. Farra smiled, as she was in tears, "Goodbye…"

Back in the real world, Farra woke up, as Mike was sitting up. She moaned, as Steven entered the hospital room, "Oh, hey! Farra. You're awake."

He asked, "Are you _you_, again?"

She snuffed, "What do you think?"

He then jeered, "Steven Cooke needed to reimburse his memories… so, I wanted to tell you that Percival is gone, now. But he said that he'll see you again, soon."

Farra smiled, as she was sobbing, "Figures."

Steven asked, "WHAT? No strangling?"

Cameron said, "Let it go, Cooke. She's been through a lot."

Zoey replied, "Cam's right. Leave the poor woman alone."

Steven said, "Well, I tried. And I was certain she was back to normal."

Farra smiled, "I _am _back to normal. I'm just feeling… happy, now."

Steven then asked, "You're happy now?"

"Yep."

"You're not going to hurt me, strangle me, or any profound action?"

"Noop."

"None at all?"

"Nope. I'm tired of it."

Steven then said, "Okay, then. It's good to have you back, I guess. Then, I guess I can't make you mad, since it was Steven Cooke that ruined your best denim jeans, huh?"

Farra gasped in horror and complete anger, "YOU DID **WHAT?**"

She grasped his neck and started to choke his neck, "YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG! THOSE WERE $250 BEST JEANS! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

Zoey gasped, as Mike cringed, "Whoa… What fire…"

Steven gagged, as he was choking, "Welcom… come… back, Farra…"

Cameron sighed, "It's just so vile… for a woman to be _that _vicious."

Mike said, "She'll be fine, Cam. She wants it like that."

Farra screamed in anger, as the rest of The Gang was outside the room. Asahi asked, "Uh, should we stop him?"

Mizuki said, "Give it 10 minutes. Farra can't squeeze a hard neck, like Steven's."

Peter asked, "Hey, 10 to 1 says that Farra passes out, after 10 minutes!"

Heather and Asahi cried out, "YOU'RE ON!"

Mizuki sighed, "Idiots…"

* * *

><p>And as the peace continued to spread… the seasons changed, once more. As it was now spring… and Yukino and May <em>still <em>haven't spoken to each other, since then. Is this really over?

At the Broken Shades, May was waiting by the gate, as she was worried. She then said, "Yuki… I hope she didn't hate me… After what happened…"

Just then, Excel and Hyatt arrived, as they waved to her. Excel cheered, "HEY! HARUKA!"

Hyatt waved, "Hello, Haruka."

May smiled, "Excel! Hyatt! Long time, no see!"

Excel smiled, "Oh, it was a long trip. Excel and Hatchan had to return to F City, for a reunion in ACROSS, but we didn't, since we were attacked by a mysterious alien girl, who loves to play video games. Of course, Mr. Cucumber Man saved us, but we had to leave F City, after a huge duck attack. Luckily, the ducks were defeated, and Excel was happy that she wouldn't wait to get to seeing Lord Il Palazzo, again. Hatchan died, many times, but she revived herself. And then, everything went well. Lord Il Palazzo treated us to a drink and a barbecue, and talked about our times with the ACROSS days! And after that, he sent Excel down to a pit, as usual, and said to me, "Thanks for coming!", which I shouted "Praising!" And here we are…"

May asked, "Wow… You had it rough?"

Excel said, "What about you? Did you have fun?"

May said, as she went upstairs, "I rather not talk about it…"

She went to Room 202, as she asked, "You want to come in? I was here for my stuff. I left my clothes here, after I left."

She opened the door, as party streamers were fired at May. She gasped, as Yukino and her friends, Rachel, Narue, the Ropponmatsus, Souichiro, Maho, and Sakura cheered for her. They cheered, "SURPRISE!"

May gasped, "Huh? Yuki?"

Yukino said, "I knew it was long, and it was too late, but…"

She pointed at the banner, as it said "_Happy 1-Year anniversary, Haruka and Yuki_". May asked, "What is going on?"

Rachel said, "Don't you get it, May? Yukino told us that it has been exactly _one year, _since you guys first met."

R-1 explained, "Actually, we rescheduled it, after you and Miss Miyazawa were not talking. The One-Year anniversary was approximately 380 days."

R-2 cheered, "YAY! Happy anniversary!"

_Chronologically, this story has been through one year, but the entire series was updated for over three years, now._

Narue held her and said, "It's been a great year, huh? We've never forgotten what you two did."

They celebrated, as May asked, "You mean… You did all this… for me, Yuki?"

Yukino said, "I know I broke my promise, and I didn't want to see you cry, anymore. But from now on, I'll stay by you, no matter what…"

She extended her hand and said, "Friends?"

May hugged her and said, "Hmm… I forgive you, Yuki… I'm sorry I ran away."

Yukino smiled, as she laughed. Souichiro said, "Good for you, Yukino. Take care of her."

Maho then said, "We sure have one weird friend, back in the old days… didn't we, Souichiro?"

He nodded, as Sakura held him, "Yeah… And I can't wait to see her again, once these worlds are healed. We're lucky to have a good friend."

Excel asked, "Hey! Now that the friendship has been bonded, LET'S PARTY~!"

They cheered, "HERE, HERE!"

They celebrated, as Yukino and May celebrated their anniversary. Outside, Aya was watching on, from below, as she smiled, "Welcome home… Guys…"

She walked off, as she whispered, "It's great to have Haruka and Yukino back… as the _Congregated Control _and the _Gemiloid _situation has been put to rest. Only…"

She sighed, "Only, it didn't brought Dawn back."

A voice called to her, "Don't be so mopey."

Rei Otohata, on his black and yellow Vespa, called to her, "Hey. Wanna go home?"

Aya smiled, "Sure thing!"

He gave her a helmet, and then asked, "By the way, Kotobuki told me to have our wedding at the Broken Shades. However, we still have a lot of planning to do."

Aya remarked, "Yeah… But I was thinking we'd have it, in Shibuya. Like I told Ran… It'll be a cold day in Hell, before I have the wedding there… But after what happened, I think I can work something out."

She sat behind Rei, as she said, "Well, let's motor!"

Rei revved the engine, as he and Aya left the Broken Shades, as she left Yukino and May, in a happy reunion, and the end of a huge adventure.

Aya asked Rei, "Hey, when we get there, can you pick up Ran, along the way? I want her and I to drop off, somewhere."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Aya and Ran were at the cemetery, where Dawn was buried. They sat by the grave, as Ran smiled, "Well, she didn't deserve to die, but hey… Better her, than us."<p>

Aya sniffled, as Ran said, "Okay, what I said was wrong, but… Hey. I'm happy that the _Chosen One _is alive, again. But we are without a master, now."

Aya whispered, "Perhaps. But maybe we don't need one… I mean, sure, we did good things and bad things… but that is what we do. We're Hanajima's students, and we don't want to disrespect her spirit."

Ran asked, "Yeah… Where's Hanajima's grave, again? Seriously, I don't see it."

Aya replied, "Uh, Ran… There's a lot you don't know about what occurred."

Ran said, "I know. But I am better off being happy. Without a master, who'll fix all our worlds, including Shibuya?"

Hanajima's voice said, from the heavens, "Do not question the fate of the worlds, Ran Kotobuki."

Ran whispered, "Say what, now?"

Aya kneeled, as she whispered, "Master…"

Ran kneeled, as she saluted, "Master Hanajima."

Hanajima's voice said, "Now, now. I'm not a master, anymore. You two deserve to fend for yourselves. Plus, I'll overlook your petty squabbles in Shibuya, a while back, but that's fine. Light and Darkness cannot be solved, easily."

She appeared, in a transparent form, with her black hair flowing and wearing a black gown. She then said, "Kotobuki… Hoshino… We shall overlook the death of the little one, for this was a setback. The mission to save all our worlds is coming to a close. You two must fix these worlds, with the young one's powers. Haruka is alive, she is the key, and we shall assist. One day, we shall begin to enjoy the fruits of our success, as we continue to revitalize our homes. Do not mourn for Hikari _or _me…"

Kotobuki nodded, as she said, "Yes, my master."

Aya replied, "Yes, master."

Hanajima giggled, as she approached Aya, "Aya Hoshino… You have redeemed my respect, once again. All your sins have been repented. For that, I shall grant you your freedom. Enjoy your life to its fullest, but remember, the _Moji Mikisa _will still continue on, as long as we repair the stitches of corruption."

She turned to Ran and added, "And you, Ran Kotobuki, the powers of light will hold over you. Use this gift, wisely, and remember - _Lux potentiae praevalebunt tenebris_."

Ran asked, "Huh?"

Aya said, "The powers of light will prevail, over the darkness."

Ran giggled, "Duh. I knew that."

Hanajima nodded, "You have done me proud. Farewell, my dear students…"

She bluntly said, "Oh, and next time, try not to destroy a city, when your powers get the best of you, when you argue."

The GALs nodded and whispered, "Farewell…"

Hanajima vanished into thin air, as Kotobuki said, "Well, now that she's out of our hair, what say we prepare for your wedding?"

Aya smiled and placed a black rose on Dawn's grave. She then said, "Sure. Also, I do wish Hikari will wake up, one day, and be one big powerful team… And also, she'd come to the wedding, too…"

Kotobuki smiled and said, "Yeah. But we can't raise the dead. Suppose we should, and then, we'll-."

Aya cried, "NO! I don't want a zombie! I just realized… Hikari can reset herself, right?"

"Come again?"

"Well, she has died before, and was reborn, so, we could have The Great Will bring her back!"

"Hey, yeah. I mean, it worked for some of the girls in Hounan High. Let's bring Hikari back!"

A voice called out, "NO! STOP!"

It was Dawn's voice. Her ghost appeared by the grave, as she said, "Stop. I know what you're doing, and I understand you wanted to help Haruka and Yukinon… But I can't let you do that."

Aya was shocked, as she was sobbing. Ran shouted, "The hell does that mean? You _wanted _to die?"

Dawn said, "Please. You wouldn't believe the doppelgangers that had my image. Besides, it's the only way. I wanted to stay and see you guys, but I can't. I decided to be in Heaven, where I belong… And as far as bringing me back is concerned… I wish to wait, until the _Moji Mikisa _is finally cured… and then we can move on."

Aya wept, "NO! I can't let you die, after that recent moment! What about your friends? WHAT ABOUT HANAJIMA?"

She wailed, "**WHAT ABOUT ME?**"

She sobbed, as Ran said, "She has a point, Hikari. We missed you, after you died, suddenly."

Dawn said, "Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry… But this is what I choose to do. Maybe someday… I can return to Haruka and become friends. For now, make Miss Hanajima proud… Fix the worlds, no matter what… Not _as it is_, I mean _no matter what_."

Ran saluted, "You got it! If someone dies, continue the honor of that person, and remember that he or she will live on, in our hearts! THAT'S an _Ironclad Rule for GALs!_"

She and Aya bowed, as Dawn smiled, with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye, you guys…"

She vanished, as she whispered, "_Goodbye, Haruka… Goodbye, Yukinon… I'll miss you all…_"

Aya sniffled, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Hikari… I'm so sorry…"

She was comforted, as Ran said, "Come on, Aya. Let's go. I think Hikari needs to rest in peace, now."

They walked together, as the black rose in Dawn's grave suddenly turned red. It was a sign that Dawn is going to be fine… on the other side.

Hanajima's voice echoed in the winds, as the spring air blew.

_"The worlds are starting to patch up. Pax imminet."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>But fret not the climax. There are more to add about Miyazawa &amp; May… But let us not digress.<br>What will happen to Yukino & May, now?  
>Where will The Gang go from here?<br>Will we see the wedding, next month?  
>How will-?<em>**

* * *

><p>Mike said to the 4th wall, "HEY! Cut it out! We get the point!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry. Anyway, will life go on, without Dawn and a few others?<br>What will AAW's new recruits be?  
>And more importantly, will the worlds be healed up, as it is, now that the Hunie Prism and Mal are gone, for good?<br>And will we ever see Mal, again?  
>And will the Holowitz Brothers and After School Tea Time get a bigger role?<em>**

* * *

><p>After School Tea Time bluntly said to the 4th wall, "Don't bet on it…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Find out… in the next exciting story of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May"!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<em>**

* * *

><p>Cucumber called out, "WHOA! WHOA! HEY!"<p>

He pushed the **_Next Chapter _**away, as he said, "Hold on, guys. I got good news! While I'm busy dealing with Mayura, we have breaking news on a _Seventh Season_! So, don't go with the **_Thanks for Reading _**part, just yet. Casting is underway, and we'll bring you brand-new adventures, including more of our fun in the AUs."

He then shone a spotlight and said, "And now… as my brothers, Sam, Bruce, David, Mickey, Mike, and Johnny, along with Muscle Man, Setsuna, and Pinky and The Brain, are with me, I'd like to close, with a wonderful musical number. Everybody?"

He whispered, "Okay, first, me, then the brothers, and finally, everyone here…"

The music played, as the tune of _"We'll Meet Again…_" is played.

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_I DO NOT own the lyrics to the song.  
>(Cucumber): We'll meet again<br>Don't know where, don't know when…  
>But I know we'll meet again, one sunny day…<em>

_Keep smiling through  
>Just like you, always do…<br>'til the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away…_

_(Sam): So, will you say good day  
>to the people that stay<br>(Mickey): Tell them, thanks for reading along…  
>(Mike): They'll be happy today, for Miyazawa &amp; May<br>(Johnny): La-la, la, la, I sing song!  
>(Cucumber): <em>Okay, boys!

_(Brothers): We'll meet again  
>Don't know where, don't know when…<br>But I'm sure will meet again, one sunny day…_

The music continued, as everyone was harmonizing. Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "Well, that concludes Season Six of _Miyazawa & May_. We want to thank all the readers and fellow authors, and also the fine creators of ALL your favorite anime, cartoon, and fictional characters, as all the credit goes to _them_, and not _me_. So, until we meet in Season 7…"

_(Everyone): We'll meet again  
>Don't know where, don't know when…<br>But I know we'll meet again, one sunny day…  
>(Muscle Man, crying): <em>GOODBYE!

_Keep smiling through  
>Just like you, always do…<br>'til the blue skies drive the dark clouds, far away…  
>(Pinky, Crying): <em>TROZ! NARRRF! WAH-AH-AH-AH-AH!

_(Cucumber): So, will you please say hello  
>to the folks that we know?<br>Tell them I will not be long…  
>(Setsuna): <em>Thank you, Vera Lynn._  
>(Cucumber): They'll be happy to know<br>that as you see me go  
>I was singing this old song<br>_Everybody sing!

_(Everyone): We'll meet again  
>Don't know where, don't know when…<br>But I know we'll meet again…  
>(Cucumber): <em>"…in season 7…"  
><em>(Everyone): …one sunny day…<em>

The song ended, as Cucumber cried to the 4th wall, "WE WON'T BE BACK, UNTIL LATE 2015! GOOD NIGHT, EVERYBODY!"

The crowd applauded, as fireworks went off.

Backstage, Miz-K smiled, as he was watching the closing number. He then said to the 4th wall, "Not bad… for an amateur. See ya, kids."

He painted the 4th wall black, as he said, "We'll be in repairs!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter: <em>**_"Epilogue VI"_


	181. Epilogue VI

A sign on the screen shows a small bunny on the sign. An old lady was sitting on a rocking chair, as she was soundly seated, holding an acoustic guitar. She then said, in a shivering voice, "Oh, hello there, Flippy Floppy Hippy-Hoppy Bunny fans. Welcome to _"The Fluffy Bunny Show_". I am _Sweet Little Granny_. I know what you're expecting… a chapter of "_Miyazawa & May_"_, _but… I have taken over this air time, only for the children and the family that find its violence a bit… mmm… distracting.

Anyway… Shall we sing our song? Hmm?"

She extended her ear and asked, "Hmm? Okay…  
>She played the guitar, as the bunnies, hopping around her. She sang her song.<p>

_"Fluffy, fluffy bunny  
>bouncing in the woods.<br>Fluffy, fluffy bunny  
>bouncing, as they sho-."<em>

Agent Superball appeared, as he stopped the music, "Excuse me, ma'am. But I am afraid that this chapter has been compromised. This chapter is about to start, right now. Casting is underway, and Mr. Cucumber has advised you to cease your song and show, ma'am."

Sweet Little Granny asked, "Eh? You want me to what?"

Superball said, "Hmm… I guess there is no stopping you. _Delay "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"_."

He spoke on his headset, "Yeah. Hello? B-Squad, this is Superball. We have a code pink, over. _Epilogue V-I _is being delayed. Deploy Routine _999 – Scotland Yard_."

Granny asked, "Eh? What's going on here?"

The bunnies were scared, as Superball stepped back. He responded, "This was an order from AAW, for invading the _Planned Epilogue_, and wasting five minutes of my time. You have been warned, ma'am."

Rumbling was made, as The Gang appeared, in huge mini-bulldozers. Peter cheered, as he drove, "WOOOOO-HOOO!"

He, Asahi, Mizuki, and Steven plowed up the bunnies, as Farra and Heather destroyed the set with their bulldozers. The girls cheered, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!"

**SMASH!  
><strong>The barn and the set were destroyed, as The Gang continued to wreak havoc on the _Fluffy Bunny Show_. Granny was taken by Freddie, who was hanging on a cable. He grabbed her, as she screamed, "Heavens to Betsy!"

He zipped up, as she cried, "WHOOOOP!"

Superball called, "Are we clear, people?"

The Gang called out, from off-screen, "Yeah, man!" "Got it, Homey." "We're good." "All clear!"

Superball approached the 4th wall, and then said, "Readers, writers, and fellow arithmetic experts, Mr. Cucumber and Mr. Miz-K Takase will now present to you… _Miyazawa & May – Season 6 Finale_. Run the _Epilogue._"

* * *

><p>A man was by the fireplace, as he was smiling to the 4th wall. He had grey hair, with a mustache, wearing a dark grey wool cardigan and red pants. He then said to the 4th wall, in a British accent, "Hello, good people. The <em>Misadventures of Miyazawa &amp; May<em>, with the emphasis on "_MIS_", has just wrapped up Season Six of the series, heading into its seventh season, and hoping the words will reach Miz-K's ultimate goal – _one million words_. As you know, casting for Season 7 of Miyazawa & May, whatever it is, is underway, and following the previous chapter, the author was nice enough to announce, after its musical number and happy ending, that the fan fiction series has been approved for a seventh season, thanks to YOU, the writers. Now then, security is everything, and it is (for reasons of security) that my name is _Changed Daily_, today, for this chapter only, you may call me-."

Yui Hirasawa asked, as she showed up, in her black uniform and blue skirt, "Uh, excuse me? But why are you here?"

Ritsu Tainaka shouted, "You're wasting valuable time!"

The man said, "Yes, I know, but my intercom hasn't shown up, yet. It could be broken…"

Mio Akiyama said, "That's no excuse. Why are you even here?"

The man continued, "Well, Cucumber was nicely enough to cast me in a future season of this series, and he said that I'll enjoy being on your fan fic, as a request from reader, _NodokaLover_. Casting is everything, and for reasons of casting, my name is _Changed Daily_… for reasons of security…"

His communicator beeped, and he said, "Ah. And my name for _this _chapter… is…"

He looked at his communicator and then sighs sadly, "Ugh… _Teeter Turtle_…"

Yui stifled her giggles, as she and Ritsu laughed hysterically. Mio chuckled a bit, but covered her mouth. The audience also laughed loudly, as _Teeter Turtle _groaned sadly. Mio chuckled, "Anyway, you can continue the intro, _Teeter Turtle_."

The girls laughed, as they walked off. Ritsu called out, "Loser!"

_Teeter Turtle _sighed in disappointment, "Ohhh… Roll the _Epilogue…_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue VI<br>After School Tea Time's Epilogue Show_**

* * *

><p>Yui, in her black uniform, bowed to the audience, "Hi! We're <em>After School Tea Time<em>! Today, we're here to introduce and look back at the story's _sixth _season."

She bowed again and said, "Forgive us on our interchangeable costumes, but before the chapter began, Miss Yamanaka gave us themed costumes for the special occasions, during each scene, beginning with the first chapter of Season 6. Mio, Ri-Chan, Mugi, and Azu-Nyan are all set. Of course, they disapprove of the whole robot thing, since they showed their ways of being HTT Androids. Plus, we agreed to _not _mention that EXTRA chapter with us in it, since-."

She gasped, "Wait, for real?"

**_Cucumber FAQ: _**_Miz-K's rule – in clip shows, filler chapters are forbidden to show clips. Last season, "Narue Nanase's Thriller" had a small EXTRA chapter clip, but there was a reason. It was a continuation of a previous chapter._

Yui then said, "Okay. Let's begin…"

She went into the changing booth, as she swiftly changed into May, down to her green bandana and orange attire. She giggled, "Haruka-Chan is so awesome… In fact, she left in the middle of the season, and we learn so much about her… like when she was a descendant of Gem City. But in the beginning, Haruka and Hikari had many adventures… such as this clip… in Copycat House."

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 134:<br>_They appeared in the presence of a huge mansion, and it is painted in white.

"UGH! What the hell is this?" Percival gasped.

He griped, "I never knew about Copycat House, but I don't get why it's a fucking mansion."

Eri barked, "Sir! Please tone your language, in front of Haruka and Hikari!"

He sighed, "Sorry. I'm just… Well, it's tense for me, since-."

May said, "Oh, it's fine. We're used to having Yuki or Aya making the swear words. Just, we never bother saying it, in front of everybody else…"

Dawn said, "Hey, Haruka! How about we head inside and see if it's open!"

They run in, through the entrance, as Eri asked, "Shall we, sir? Copycat House is like a nice castle."

Percival said, "Yes, of course. But keep an eye on both those girls. We cannot risk losing our target."

Eri nodded, "Yes, sir. Now engaging _Security Mode_…"

Percival covered her mouth and whispered, "Also, keep your modes silent…"

She explained, "Sorry. If you want me to turn down my volume, please ask."

He sighed in disgust, "Androids…"

He and Eri stepped inside, as May called to them, "Hey, hurry up!"

They walked into an empty theater, as a shadowy figure was watching them. Was it one of the Hunie Prism girls?

May whispered, "Inside the Copycat House, May's Expedition enters an abandoned theater, with a stage located in the middle. The place is closed to the public, mostly for renovations and paint jobs. Our sources say that it has been closed for 5 years!"

Eri said, "Actually, it has been old and rundown, for approximately 2 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days. The place has been rundown, through age, because no one bothered to fix up the entire place."

Percival added, "Plus, I don't get why your friend's friend would invite you to a place that is… banned by the Health Department?"

He stated, "LOOK AT IT! Cobwebs… old floorboards… chipped paint… even moths!"

Eri stated, "On the plus side, sir, the place has been well-made. The curtain has been treated well… and the stage floor is working well."

She stepped on the stage, as she tapped the floor, "See? Sturdy; even after nearly 3 years of being closed."

He said, "Are you sure you wanted to be up there?"

Dawn said, "She's fine. Whatever floats her boat. She's good at checking on stages."

May thought, "But still… Whatever happened to our guest?"

She asked the FBI agents, "Guys, do you think our friend is somewhere? He or she could be somewhere in this building."

Eri replied, "She's right. Our host appears to be missing."

Percival responded, "Then, I guess we'll take a look around. Eri, you watch over the girls, while I take a look around."

But as he turned around, he saw May, in her green bandana, orange uniform, and bushy eyebrows. She had the same hairstyle as May.

"Hello~!" She cheered, "I am Haruka~!"

He gasped in fright, as Eri shivered, "This does not compute!"

She looked at May, beside Dawn, and looked at the second May, in front of Percival. She processed, "How can there be **_two_** Harukas?"

He asked, "Who are you?"

May #2 said, as she winked, "I am Haruka! I am destined to be a Pokémon Coordinator!"

May barked, "Huh? I looked nothing like you!"

She thought, as she was angry, "It's _North Petalburg City_, all over again. Another imposter? Last time that happened, Team Rocket tried to steal my family's spotlight, as them."

She barked, "Just who are you, imposter?"

May #2 said, "Oh, I'm called Duplica. I am a master _Mimic Superstar_!"

May thought, "Huh?"

Percival thought, "Mimic Superstar?"

Eri asked, "Excuse me. But you do not look like her."

May said, "Yeah! Ash knew you well, and he said that-!"

"Ash? You mean Ash Ketchum?"

Haruka thought, "Huh? She knew of Satoshi?"

Haruka asked her, "You knew of him?"

"Do I?" Duplica said, as she switched costumes.

She was dressed as Dawn, right down to her black shirt and pink skirt. Dawn cried, "NO WAY!"

Duplica smiled, "No need to worry. It's all cool. I'm a nice girl, you guys. Anybody who is friends of Ash, are friends of mine."

May then cheered, "No way… Hikari, I mean, Duplica knows Ash!"

She and Dawn ran to Duplica and they gave her a hug. Duplica laughed, as she was hugged, "Ha, ha, ha, okay. Okay, I get it. I'm surprised that you two came, par request by Ash and his friends."

Percival was confused, as he barked, "Hold on! Just what the hell is going on here? How do you know this imposter?"

Eri bowed and said, "I concur. Is there a bond between Miss Duplica and the one called Ash Ketchum?"

Duplica said, as May & Dawn had no clue, "I think maybe I can tell you two, in my dressing room."

Eri asked, "Oh? You have a dressing room?"

"It's more of a costume room. Come on, and I'll show you."

**VVVVV**

At Copycat House, May and Dawn entered a small dark room, as Duplica said, "Make yourself comfortable."

May whispered, "This is dark, Hikari…"

Dawn whimpered, "Yeah. Did she say to make ourselves comfortable? In my opinion, it's scary… and there's NO furniture."

She stated, "I can see through the night. I _am _Hanajima's dark student… and the master of her arts."

May said, "Oh, right. I forgot. Can you make it shine light?"

Dawn refuted, "I'm afraid that's _your _department, Haruka. You have the powers the shine, right?"

May cried, "Yeah, but not in front of people I know or don't know! If I do that, Duplica may get wise!"

Dawn said, "It's fine. Then you will have to follow _me_, then."

May sobbed, "I wanna go home."

The door slammed shut, as May shrieked, "Is this some sort of joke? I WANT OUT!"

Dawn whispered, "No need to worry. We know our way through. Grab my hand."

In the pitch black darkness, Dawn grabbed a hand. However, May asked, "Where are you?"

Dawn said, "I'm right here. Stay by me and hold on tight."

May said, as she was scared, "Uh… Hikari? I'm not holding onto you."

Dawn asked, "What? But you're with me, holding my-. Hold on… You wear gloves! Since when do you wear-? Plastic gloves?"

The light turned on, as Dawn was in the presence of Duplica. She was in a nurse's uniform, holding up a syringe. Dawn gasped, "DUPLICA?!"

Duplica whispered, "Time for your shot, young one."

Dawn tried to break free, but Duplica put the needle into her neck. Dawn screamed, "OW! What was that for?"

Duplica said, as she let go, "Now, to find your friend."

Dawn chased after her, but she couldn't move. She dropped to her knees, as her legs lost feeling.

"Damn it! My legs! Haruka! RUN! RUN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She cried.

May called, as she was on the other side, "Hikari? What happened?"

Dawn fell, as her arms and waist stopped moving. She croaked, "Haruka… Help me…"

"Hikari! Hang on! I'll get help!"

"NO! Haruka! Get away from Dupli-."

She froze, as her body was limp. A figure carried Dawn's body away, as May continued to look around. Duplica found her and asked, "Looking for something?"

May said, "Yes. Hikari. She was in trouble. Is she here?"

Duplica said, holding up a syringe, "You must take a shot, first. And then, I'll take you there."

May gasped, "URK! A NEEDLE?"

She shrieked, as Percival heard her screams. He gasped, "Eri! Hold that thought! Haruka is in danger!"

Eri beeped, "Illogical. Unable to answer, during processing…"

Percival sighed, "Oh, brother…"

Back in the mysterious room, May fainted. Duplica put the syringe into her neck and said, "We can't be so sure. Seriously, is she afraid of needles?"

She carried the unconscious May away to another room.

**XXXXX**

In a small dark room, May and Dawn were placed on a table, still frozen stiff, lying straight. Duplica said, "All goes according to plan, master…"

A boy with brown hair and glasses, wearing a white shirt and green pants, appeared, along with a dark grey animal, with red fur on the top. It was his Zorua. It jumped down and snickered.

Duplica said to him, "Sir, we shall begin with the Copycat Cloner. Our Copycats will be perfect to fool those Feral Beauty agents."

Luke responded, "Yes. And who knew that these two ladies knew of Ash, the same guy that helped me with my movie career? But now, I can use them to fool these nosey agents. Zorua was nice enough to watch them, only to learn that these two are under supervision. But not anymore. They'll be fooled by my creations."

Duplica asked, "To what purpose shall we do with them, master?"

Luke said, "Well, since they knew Ash, I'll spare them… as garbage. Once we have their DNA into our Copycats, they won't know the difference."

May and Dawn were connected to wires, as they were still motionless. The computers scanned their DNA, as it began to draw exact figures of the girls. Duplica said that the clones are about to be produced. Luke said to Zorua to start the machine. It jumped up and started to run in a treadmill. Ditto transformed, as well, as Zorua, as they were running together. Luke said that it'll increase speed and time. They continued to run, as bright green lights shone at the helpless girls. On the other side of the room, two figures were generating into human bodies. They both formed a similar copy of May & Dawn, down to their clothing and facial features. Luke then said, "Okay, Duplica. Power on."

She opened the star on her blouse and began to press buttons inside her. She had chrome metal parts, and has LED lights in her. It was an android of Duplica.

Duplica beeped, "Now activating Copycat data…"

May and Dawn Copycats awoke, as they stood in place. Dawn Copycat said, "I am Hikari. I am very delighted to meet you."

May Copycat spoke, "I am Haruka. Welcome to my fun!"

Luke giggled, "NOW! Now we can have _our_ fun!"

Duplica blushed, as she held Luke by the arms and said, "Oh, darling… You are such an evil genius."

They kissed each other, as May Copycat asked him, "Master… What shall we do with _them_?"

She was pointing at the _real _May & Dawn. Luke addressed that they are to be tossed away. The serum that they were injected with is on a permanent hold, meaning that they are no longer needed in this world. May Copycat obliged, as Luke added, "After that, tossing these useless corpses, return to the Feral Agents you see there… and _do not _mention your true purposes. You shall act as your own selves, with the real Haruka & Hikari's memories inside you."

Dawn Copycat said, "Understood."

Both Copycats carried the human counterparts outside, and then they threw them into a nearby dumpster. May Copycat then said, as she closed the dumpster's lid, "Rest in peace… inferior humans."

Dawn Copycat said, "And with them, dead and forgotten, we shall take their place."

The Copies walked together, laughing evilly, as May and Dawn were shut inside the dumpster, motionless and immovable. Technically, they are still alive, but Luke & Duplica used a paralyzing serum that would render the victim's body useless for years. But May & Dawn's bodies were small and petite. They figured that they'd die, already.  
><strong>VVVVV<strong>

Mio, dressed as Dawn, in her black attire, then narrated, "Of course, May & Dawn's paralysis didn't last…"

_From Chapter 143:  
><em>At a small city, moments later, Dawn laid May down on the ground, as she was chanting in tongue. Dawn started to glow in a white aura, as she was doing an incantation.

"_Sleepy little girl…  
>Full of Stun Spore and Thunder Wave<br>Awaken from your sudden slumber  
>And do not rant and rave…<em>

_Remove the demonic tones into you  
>and have blood run through your veins<br>For the Chosen One must be alive  
>and evil must NEVER have reigns!<em>"

May started to glow white, as her body was consumed by Dawn's magic. She dropped to her knees, as May was still frozen. She sobbed, as she looked at her, "No… It didn't work? Haruka… No…"

She hugged her, as she was crying, "I tried everything! Some Dark Master _I _am! I can't even awaken a girl with such paralysis!"

She continued to cry, as May's eyes blinked a bit. She then moaned, as she was moving her arms to Dawn's head. May sat up, as she looked at Dawn, who was crying.

"Hikari? Why are you crying?"

Dawn looked up, as May giggled, "Hi…"

Dawn hugged May, "OH! Haruka! You're alive!"

May smiled, "Duh… I _am _the star of this fanfic."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Never mind that. I'm happy that you're okay."

"Hikari, how did I get here, and where are Percival and his blonde android?"

"They left… without us… I'll explain it to you, simply…"

May said, "No… I already knew…"

Dawn asked, "You did? Did you knew already that Duplica made us into corpses, using a cloner to make exact twins of us?"

**VVVVV**

Ritsu, dressed as Ropponmatsu 1, with her brown hair flowing down her face, "But before the events took place, there was the whole Love Wife conversation situation, followed by the whole _Leyda Belrose_, or whoever she was…"

Azusa, dressed as Ropponmatsu 2, huffed, "Ritsu-Senpai, why do I have to be dressed as a faulty little robot?"

Yui said, "Azu-Nyan, you know that Ropponmatsu 2 is like you, but with cat ears!"

Azusa barked, "Yeah, but her ears were robotic!"

Ritsu pouted, "Doesn't matter. Power down, Azu-Bot!"

Azusa shouted, "You gonna start that, again?"

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 131 (a.k.a. Season 6 Opener):<br>_The girl arrived at Sora's apartment. She knocked on the door and thought, "It's okay. It's just a visit… Nothing more…"

May called, from inside, "Coming!"

The girl gasped, "Huh? Someone is in there?"

The door opened, as May looked at the trench coat-clad woman, and then gasped. She shivered, "OH… Uh… You're from… outside…"

The girl removed her hat and flowed down her long strawberry blonde hair, up to her shoulder blades. She then said, "Oh. Forgive me."

She had shiny brown eyes and a cute smile on her face. She thought, "Oh. It's a little girl. I didn't know Sora was-. Oh, no. Impossible. Love Wives don't produce children."

She asked May, "Hello, sweetie. Who are you?"

May said, "I'm Haruka. Is this something you want for Sora? Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "There's no need to be afraid. I am only a delicate Love Wife."

May gasped, "YOU? You're like Sora?"

"Indeed. You've heard of the AROS Love Wife?"

"Ye-Yes, I do. However, she's taken me in, since her husband was in jail, because of a silly story. Don't ask."

"Was he Matt Ishida?"

"Yes…"

"I know him. He's my friend, along with Sora."

She removed her coat and showed a blue blouse with a red stripe, with a white star in the middle, with a pink skirt and long white socks. She then said, as she did a pose, "I happen to know her."

"Are you _really _a Love Wife?" May asked her.

The woman responded, "Indeed, I am. I am an advanced model. AROS Love Wife Ver. 3.0 – Model #P1L6-001. I am one of the prototypes… but freed, since they used my circuitry to copy and paste to the other AROS Love Wife models of me. You can call me Mimi."

May blushed, as she was in awe, "Wow… A brand new model… I wish I-. No, wait."

She huffed, "Sorry. But Sora is busy. She's resting in her bed, and recharging. And moreover, she doesn't want to see you."

"Come on! Let me in! I am a robot, too, you know!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let strangers in here, without permission!"

Sora came by and saw Mimi, who was confused, "Mimi? Is that you?"

Mimi smiled and said, "Hello, Sora… or should I say _#B1Y0-024_?"

May asked, "Huh? You two know each other?"

Sora said, as she let Mimi in, "Yes. In fact, she wanted to visit me, all month long… and she didn't respond."

Mimi barked, "Cut me some slack! I am not compatible towards you, since you have no husband!"

Sora cried, "My husband's in jail! Just… Ugh! Never mind. Come right in."

She then said to her, "Mimi, have you met Haruka?"

"Yes. And she's such a pushy girl."

"Oh, she's just too shy."

May said, "I can hear you talking…"

Sora and Mimi giggled, "Sorry."

May asked, "So, how did you two meet?"

Sora said, "Well, since I'm fully charged, I suppose I can let you guys have tea, together. Haruka, would you like to join us?"

May bowed and said, "Sure. But I should call Hikari, after our tea time. I was wondering if you two need time, alone."

Mimi said, "As a matter of fact, I was thinking of staying for a while, so…"

She blushed, as she took a close look at Haruka. She squealed, as she hugged her, "AWWWWW! You're too cute! I didn't know you were that cute and petite!"

May cried, as she was hugged, tightly, "Help…"

**XXXXX**

At the kitchen, the girls had tea and cookies, as Sora told May about how they met.

"Well, we first met at summer camp, and we were all good friends. I kind of forgot what happened, after that. She left to New York, after one of a, uh, personal problem with her family. She, too, was stuck inside a Love Wife model. But I _am _surprised that she lived."

Mimi giggled, "Oh, stop. I was young, at my age. Plus, my parents had a new job in New York. I had to travel the world, and such. But how I became the sexiest fembot wife, I'll never know. Perhaps, maybe you could wind me up, Haruka."

May tittered, "Uh, no, thanks… You have such a jovial personality."

Mimi said, "Oh, I'm not. I'm somewhat bratty… But I am better with age."

She took a sip of tea and added, "I've learned to be sincere, now and then. That what makes me a hot young model in New York."

May asked, "So… Are you made in Japan?"

Mimi giggled, "Yeah. But I was born in Japan."

"How did you end up in a Love Wife model?"

"Oh, it's a forgotten memory. By the time I was activated and functional, my memories were erased. But my personality remained."

"Oh. You're so nice, unlike someone I know."

"Thanks."

Sora asked, "So, aren't you going to tell Mimi about your friend, Yukino?"

Mimi asked, "Yukino?!"

May said, "I call her Yuki. Of course, she's with her family. Ever since the AU mix-up, Yuki and I were inseparable. But lately, she never wrote to me, since the silly incident on New Year's. She thinks of me as a daughter she never had… or was it something else?"

Mimi said, "Yeah, I've heard about it. Was she that special to you?"

"Yes."

"By the way, what did she look like?"

"Oh… Just like Sora, except with pale skin and red hair."

Sora retorted, "Auburn. I am a light shade of golden brown."

May continued, "But she often thinks of me as a pest."

Mimi stated, "Hey, now. You're not a pest. You're a cute one. If they ever build Love Wives of you, then think of the fun it would be, for a mobile-unit."

May nervously said, "Uh… Me? Sorry… but I don't think-."

Sora barked, "Oh, come now, Mimi! Don't tease her!"

Mimi replied, "What? She is too damn cute!"

Sora scolded, "Maybe so, but she's like one of the family… if I had a family…"

She thought, as she had repressing memories of her past, including the accident that made her this way. She then said, "Bad memories…"

Mimi smiled and said, "Still you… always so moody and upset."

Sora barked, "Aw, shut up. I'm not moody."

**VVVVV  
><strong>_From Chapter 132:  
><em>That afternoon, Mimi was sitting on the couch, feeling unhappy. She was thinking to herself, "I know this is the safest place, but… I cannot go back to Tai. _They _knew, and _he _knew."

She held her head and said, "AAAH! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME? This is too brutal! Why does my life end up being SO HARD?"

She scoffed, "This is all Leyda Rosebure's fault!"

Sora asked, as she was bringing the laundry in, "Who's Leyda Rosebure?"

Mimi gasped, as she tittered, "Uh… Nothing… She was-. Oh… I didn't want to say it, but-."

Sora smiled and said, "Look, you need some fresh air. How about we go out shopping for dinner? Haruka is expected to come by, soon. She said something about Rosemary City. You said that it was cursed by an Angry Bird epidemic."

Mimi said, "That was ages ago. I said that, because… well… I was there. And the Angry Birds flew away, after that… or shot away in a slingshot."

Sora barked, "You made that up!"

Mimi huffed, "It's true, Sora."

She sat up and said, "I don't feel like going out. In fact, it's against a Love Wife's duty to go out, without being accompanied by her spouse."

Sora argued, "That's not true! I went out, all by myself, and they think of me as a human girl!"

"So what? I'm an advanced model, and a sultry hot piece of ass."

"Piece of ass… Piece of _dumb-_ass is more like it. Do you still want to go out for shopping, yes or no?"

Mimi beeped and said, "Okay… Since you _are _accompanying me to the store, keep me safe. I don't tend to break down, if hot guys lavish around me!"

Sora said, "You'll be safe. Besides, you got a ring on your finger."

Mimi giggled, as she said, "Oh, you're right. But what about you?"

Sora then said, as she switched ring fingers, placing it on her right hand's ring finger, "If anyone asks, say that I am your spouse. Love Wives don't discriminate."

She and Mimi left the apartment.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Sora and Mimi were leaving the store with bags of vegetables and meat. Mimi had to carry two big bags, while Sora took one bag. Mimi bragged that she has more strength than other androids, but Sora blunted that some androids are stronger than that; namely the Narue Android and Android 18, from Ran Moore's Mahjong Club. Sora then asked her, "So, you think Haruka will enjoy my stir-fry surprise?"

Mimi said, "Maybe. I haven't cooked a thing, since I left. I mean, to Tai… but…"

"You're just jumpy. I won't let you get upset, over one little panic. And this Leyda Rosebure… whoever she is, you could say that she is messing with you."

"Aw, don't be so sure. Besides, if I ever met her, it'd be dangerous."

She thought, as she was upset, "Leyda Rosebure _is_ dangerous…"

Mimi giggled, "But hey, that's all there is!"

They continued walking, as they went past two women, both with blue eyes, walking by in the other direction. One had small breasts and blond hair in pigtails, wearing a white dress with milky pink ribbon trim and a red skirt, while the other was taller and robust, with long light brown hair flowing down to her hip, and huge DD-size breasts. She was dressed in a leopard print dress and with black heels. As the two women went far away, Mimi grew timid and scared, halting her step. She then turned around and viewed from the distance. She whispered, "No…"

Sora asked, as she saw Mimi, motionless and frightened, "Mimi? Are you okay?"

Mimi said, "Uh… I'm fine. I…"

Sora put her bag down and approached her fellow Love Wife. She held her shoulders and asked, "What's wrong? You act like you've seen a ghost."

Mimi placed her bags down and said, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine."

She spoke in a loop, but stopped. She turned to see the path where the two women she walked past, and was completely scared. Sora said, as she comforted her, "Mimi, it's okay. What were you scared about?"

"I… I… I…"

She kept speaking in loops, as Sora said, "Good grief. Mimi's malfunctioning…"

Mimi barked, angrily, "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

Sora covered her mouth and said, "Look, let's get on a taxi and head home. You need bed rest."

Mimi said, "Yeah. I do. I do. I do."

Sora called a cab, and a yellow cab drove by. Sora and Mimi placed the groceries in the trunk, as Sora and Mimi were in the back seat.

**VVVVV**

Mio explained, in her school uniform, "Mimi Tachikawa had a malfunction, after she crossed paths with the Maye Family, a mother-daughter duo… Also known as the _Hunie Prism_, an evil race of aliens, wanting the powers that control inside Haruka."

Mugi, dressed in one of The Gang's old uniforms, a blue blazer with a white shirt and blue skirt, then responded, "As the Love Wives had problems, disaster struck, when the evil women, known as _Hunie Prism_, decided to strike in different areas of each world."

Mio asked her, "Mugi, which Gang member are you dressed as?"

Mugi said, "Asahi Sakurai."

Mio thought, "With her blonde hair, she'd look like Farra or Heather… But Farra wore pants, so…"

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 133:<br>_All around the world, the eight smoky streams of colored light flew all around, landing in any city they can find. And as luck would have, in a bad way, one of them arrived by North City, near AAW HQ. And also, another smoking stream landed by the Broken Shades Motel. They all traversed everywhere, landing in a different area, including cities that were undiscovered or weren't introduced. Imai Yuko's voice was in the silent heavens, as she and her 7 allies consumed the cities, as their own base of operations. Imai Yuko's smoke stream, a shade of mint green, surrounded a small area in Shibuya. Inaba Prell's lilac purple smoke, followed by Bella Mortier's baby blue vapor stream, entered the vast rural area called _Southeast Wonton_. North City's smoky presence was from Tiffaney Amy & Jamie Seise. Tiffaney had a bright milky pink and Jamie's was sherbet orange.

Meanwhile, the smoke from Leyda Rosebure entered The Broken Shades, in a velvet red aura. She spoke that May, the Hunie Prism's main target, was last located. She hid behind the shadows and waited, as Aya, May's friend, was watching out the window. She spoke, in a whispering echo, "Shades of color… so vile… versatile… and demonic… There is a disturbance in the worlds."

As Aya felt the presence of the Hunie Prism, Diane Karolyn's ocean blue stream appeared in The Gilded Lily, Sora's apartment complex. As for Annika Nenkirk, her beige cream smoky stream flew to F City, the home of Excel & Hyatt, and near the LSAAWS (_The Lucky Star Association of Alternate World Studies_), as her body became solid. She then looked at a café, close by, and took a HELP WANTED sign from the window. Annika had to apply for a job as barista.

And with that, all 8 women, in separate areas, took over each city, without any hostile takeover or warlike action. They chose to stay incognito, only to find out where May is, in order to obtain her special powers. The Hunie Prism decided to lay low, until the time was right.

**XXXXX**

At AAW HQ, located close to North City, the scanners on the radar screen beeped green, as Kazuto watched on, confused over the mysterious women's presence. He and Yagi were rather confused, since the DNA tracker showed NO match of a villain in the AAW Criminal Files, matching any of the eight women.

Yagi said, "This is bad. The scanners detect a faint signal, and they are all present, without traces of life energy."

Kazuto remarked, "True. Do you think they are Onigiri's henchmen… vowing revenge on their fallen leader?"

Yagi said, "Maybe. My guess is that they want Tohru Honda revived, and stronger than ever. I have a bad feeling about this…"

She gasped, "1… 2… 3… 4… 5, 6, 7… 8?! NO! Eight unknown sources?!"

He scanned the monitor, as she cringed in fear, seeing eight of the Hunie Prism's auras and essences, in each territory they have landed in. Kazuto said, "Eight of them? It sure feels that way… They are all present… with some sort of mission. I just wish I know who they are."

"Iizuka! Locate one of them. Try _there_."

Kazuto pinpointed Leyda Rosebure's whereabouts and found visual display on her. She had her red and black hair, flowing to her waist, as she fluffed her skirt. Kazuto blushed and asked, "Wha… What the hell is that?"

Yagi was concerned… as she was glaring at her image, "I don't know… I think I know that woman from somewhere. Try another area."

He then focused on Southeast Wonton, and located Inaba and Bella, trying clothes on in a Wonton Mall. Kazuto started to get a nosebleed, as Yagi growled in anger, "Fuck! I don't care if they have tits the size of medicine balls!"

She slammed her hand on the table and barked, completely furious, "I don't care what it takes, but they must be stopped."

Kazuto said, "I don't think so. They look innocent."

Yagi barked, "Innocent?! What if they are demons from hell? What if they are aliens from outer space, unlike Nanase?"

"You're overreacting, again."

"I am **_NOT _**overreacting! I want to bring these fools… TO JUSTICE!"

She calmed down and said, "Iizuka, I'm going to ask Kanaka for permission to go and hunt these bitches. There are 8, remember that. But first, we take care of these two. Where are they located?"

Kazuto typed on the keyboard, as he viewed the location of Inaba and Bella's whereabouts. He then said that Southeast Wonton is the location. He also typed on the radar of the other 6 girls.

"Here are the locations – _F City, North City, Strawberry, the Broken Shades, Shibuya, and-_."

"WAIT! The Broken Shades?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Jumping Jack flashes on the Chrysler Building! That is where Nanase is! I know it's not the Narue Android. She's reformed. But still…"

She pondered, as Kazuto was completely aroused and confused, at the same time, "I just don't get it. Eight sexy women, in one Alternate World mess-up?"

He asked, "Suppose we need back-up for this?"

"Hmm… Good thinking, little buddy. The Gang may need some mission-busting. And as for the others, well, we'll see if we can stop _them_, once we finish in Southeast Wonton."

**VVVVV**

Ritsu narrated, "One by one, the Hunies invaded each city, waiting for their time to strike. President Kazuto Iizuka and A-Squad member, Hajime Yagi dispatched in Southeast Wonton. But as they traversed on…"

Mio, now dressed as Aya Hoshino, in her blue shirt and short jeans, with a cape on, then added, "Help was on the way, as the Hunie Prism girls were taken down, one-by-one… including The Gang's Farra Stevens and Steven Cooke, the Good Teens' Mike, Zoey, and Cameron, and also Asahi Sakurai."

Yui, in a Hokuei uniform, then responded, as she pranced a bit, "But… The Hunies weren't the only casualties in battle… In fact, the most that were killed was by Steven Cooke, who killed _three_, with a mysterious power."

Azusa, in her AAW attire, dressed as Hajime Yagi, "And when everyone helped, the Hunies were taken down… one-by-one… with different traits and powers. If you missed it, now's your chance."

Ritsu called out, "Run _The Montage!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>After School Tea Time presents<br>"The Hunie Prism's Demise"_**

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 136:<br>_Steven cracked his knuckles. He then huffed, "Fuck you."

Bella gasped, as she saw Steven's ice cold stare. He then said, "Even when fighting, I'm in a bad mood. You hurt my friends, you hurt my allies, and now, Steven Cooke will make you regret it."

Bella barked, "Wha-? What are you saying? Do you care for this girl, at all?"

"Mike does, but I care for her safety. That's all."

Zoey was in awe, "Aw… That's sweet."

Yagi and Kazuto held their guns up and shouted, "FREEZE!"

Bella then turned to them and shouted, "DO NOT INTERFERE! If you make a move, the girl will die!"

Duncan landed a dropkick from behind her back, dropping Zoey. Bella started to stumble, as Steven landed a huge right punch to her skull. He then delivered a barrage of swift kicks.

"WAAAAAAH… ATATATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATA-! HAAAAH-TAAAAA!"

**SMACK!  
><strong>He landed a huge right kick to her skull, sending her flying. Steven grabbed Zoey, as she nearly landed on the ground. Bella fell in a THUD, as Steven said, "You okay?"

Zoey smiled and said, "Thanks. But I… I never knew you had such power."

Steven said, as he was serious, "Following Miyagami City's downfall, caused by Tohru Honda, Steven Cooke had to train harder, in hoping to learn more about my lack of powers. Steven Cooke wanted to learn what my bandmates have that I don't. And from there, I learned the sacred art of the _Hokuto Shin Ken_, an ancient martial arts that can kill instantly. This maneuver is called the _Instant Death Shot_, when done correctly. Kenshiro, my instructor, taught me to use it, only against evil, and only for self-defense. He also said that I should not use it, carelessly. Why should I? Carelessness is next to evildoings. I use this art, for the greater goodness, since I run on justice in my blood."

Bella sat up, as Zoey was placed down, "Man… You are so strong."

Duncan laughed, "Yeah, well, nice moves, Karate Kid!"

Zoey ran to Mike, as Inaba was in shivers. She then said, "Bella… The outcome… is grave."

Bella said, "Don't you fret your pretty head, Inaba. That was luck. It didn't hurt, one damn bit."

Yagi cried, "WHAT? That maneuver of his didn't work?"

Kazuto then said, as he was psyched, "Wait for it, Yagi… Something's bound to happen."

Cameron asked, "Uh, am I missing something?"

Bella then glowed in a blue aura and shouted, "That was a tricky move, but unfortunately, you didn't hurt me. Would you like to try it again, and see what happens?"

Zoey gasped, "Steven! DON'T DO IT!"

Steven C turned around and said, "I'd rather not."

Bella then prepared to fire and shouted, "NOW! Here's _MY _Instant Death Shot! DIE!"

She fired, but her auras dissipated. She cringed, "NO! But how?"

Steven responded, without looking, "It's obvious, alien. You're already dead."

Kazuto cried in joy, "AAAAAAAAH! HE SAID IT! HE SAID IT~!"

Bella shouted, "What are you talking abo-?"

But then, her body started to contort and twist, as she was bulging from her head. She screamed, as she was about to explode, "NOOOOO! WHAT IS THIS?"

Steven said, "That's the master technique – _Fist of the North Star_."

Bella gagged, as she was twisted and contorted, "The WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

**BOOM!  
><strong>She exploded into fiery ashes. Inaba was in shock, as Steven smirked, "You're lucky. Steven Cooke didn't bother to use the attack, at full power."

Cameron gasped, "He… He killed her…"

_From Chapter 138:  
><em>Imai smiled, as she produced a fiery circle, turning it into a dome of black and green plasma and flames. She then said, "Too bad. You haven't even got a miracle play, have you? So much for the GALs of Shibuya! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She raised her hand upward, and the dome of flames shrank down into nothing, reducing the girls into nothingness. She laughed evilly, as she said, "Well, so much for two mere problems. Now, on to pressing matters… and that's finding Haruka, and owning her powers."

She then whispered, to the smoldering ashes on the ground, "And you two will not see it, since you're both dead. Sayonara."

She laughed evilly, and then walked away. However, a bright white flame sprouted from where Aya and Ran were. The flame ignited, producing a huge white fiery dome. Ran was standing in place, as Aya was still hurting, still inside the dome of fire.

Imai turned around and saw the light. She gasped, "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Ran boomed in a demonic voice, "Imai Yuko! I told you what would happen if you try to kill Aya! My dark mistress will not be pleased… by your reckless attempts."

Imai trembled, "But… But how?"

Aya moaned, as she kneeled up, with her left eye exposed, showing her blue eye, while her right eye still had a brown contact. She thought, "That power… and that tone of the powers she have… It's… familiar. Oh, no! It… It's not true!"

She whispered, as she looked at Ran Kotobuki's immerse white powers, "Master Hanajima?"

Ran boomed, as she charged at Imai, "DIE!"

She socked Imai's face, with a right hook. Imai was struck severely, as she was cut from her lip. She snarled, as she was still standing, "YOU! I KNEW THAT DISTURBANCE THAT I FELT! IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?"

Ran Kotobuki continued to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks, as Aya whispered, "It's not her… The Ran Kotobuki I know of wasn't an angel of justice… and if I know Master Hanajima's dark powers… she… Unless…"

Imai fell to her knees, with her glasses broken and on the ground. She hissed, as she was bleeding from her lip, "Give it up. I cannot die, even if you try to oust me. My Unbridled Zen lasts forever…"

Ran Kotobuki spoke in Hanajima's tone, "And what makes you think I am going to allow that? Your Unbridled Zen is nothing but a boost of energy. You, Imai Yuko, shall be punished, trying to hurt a fellow student of the dark arts."

Imai shouted, as she glowed in a mint green aura, "NO! NO! **NO! ****_YOU _****WILL BE PUNISHED!**"

She fired a fiery shot at Kotobuki, but she produced a light energy shield, surrounding her. She bellowed, "You think you can beat the great Ran Kotobuki, and live to tell about it?"

She roared, as Imai was trembling in fear, "NO ONE HURTS _THE CHOSEN ONE_! SO SAYS MASTER HANAJIMA!"

Imai shouted, as she stood up, wobbling in pain, trying to stand tall, confronting Kotobuki, "We will not be defeated. NO ONE can beat the Hunie Prism, and ruining our ambitions of domination! The Hunie Prism will succeed, even if we dominate you and your city… and even those who loved you… Especially the one called _Otohata_."

Aya growled, "You leave him alone, you bitch!"

Imai laughed, as she was slowly regenerating, "You haven't won, at all! What a waste of time, you clueless nobodies!"

Aya fired an ice shot at Imai, but Imai extended her chest out, absorbing the chilly laser shot. She laughed, "Come on, now? Ice, on my hot body? My breasts can take anything you lash out, even those that tried to poke at me. I live for chills and thrills."

Kotobuki yelled, "OH, YEAH?"

Her eyes turned white, in a demonic hue, as she boomed, "If you can regenerate your body, only for the Unbridled Zen, might I suggest an alternate form of your demise?"

Imai fully recovered, as Kotobuki spoke in a fast-motion. She floated up in the air, as electric waves surrounded her. Imai laughed, "Do not think you can stop me, with your parlor tricks! I detest losing… and losing my life, along the way. I'm about to enjoy your ending."

Aya stood up, as she glowed in an icy aura. She yelled, "Say _freeze_, clown!"

She fired her ice beam, again, but Imai extended her chest. The beam missed her, as Imai laughed, "You two are pathetic… You missed. Have you forgotten that I can absorb your shots, you black-haired snow girl?"

Aya smiled, as she was still in pain, "Who said I was aiming at your boobs?"

She pointed at her feet, as Imai looked down. Her feet were incased in ice. She gasped, "NO! YOU DARE FREEZE A HUNIE PRISM GIRL?"

Aya glowed in a dark aura and shouted, "How dare you… assault a prized student of Saki Hanajima… YOU FUCKING WHORE?"

She produced a huge blackish spear and lunged at her abdomen. Imai moaned in pain, as she was screaming for agony, after being impaled in the stomach. Imai yelled, as she was in pain, "Nooo… Why? Why did you not aim at my breasts?"

Aya said, "You said that your boobs can absorb any attack! Too bad that you cannot absorb it from anywhere else."

Imai shouted, as her ice was slowly cracking, "YOU… YOU! YOOOOOU!"

Kotobuki smiled, as she produced a huge white energy ball, "HEY, AYA! Thanks."

Kotobuki turned to Imai and yelled, "And as for you, Imai Yuko… GO TO HELL!"

She fired a blinding white energy ball, as Imai was shrieking in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Imai took the blow, extending her breasts, again. But this time, the powers that Kotobuki possessed, made her powerful shot too strong for Imai's absorbing ability, resulting in her body to disintegrate into ashes. Kotobuki laughed heartily, as the remnants of Imai Yuko slowly dissolved, ending the Hunie Prism's evil teacher, becoming the group's second victim. Ran floated back down to the surface and moaned in pain, "Ohhhhh…"

She held her arms and said, "Damn… That was lethal."

_From Chapter 140:  
><em>Yukino shouted, "FOOL! RUN!"

Jamie laughed, "Cower! COWER AT THE HUNIE PRISM! Tiff, my daughter! Finish Him!"

Tiffaney winked, "Right, Mom!"

She said, "Well, Steven Cooke… Looks like this _is _the end, but, like what you said, the moment has been prepared for. Mom is so pleased with me! You're just a shitface loser!"

Steven gasped, "WHAT? What did you call me?"

Asahi asked, "Did she just say-?"

Farra covered her mouth, "Oh, no…"

He seethed in anger, as Tiffaney laughed, "You heard me! You're a shitface! Shitface! Shitface! SHIT! FACE!"

She charged at Steven and hollered, "NOW, DIE!"

Steven growled in anger, and then…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
>…he roared in complete anger, as his shirt was ripped off, by his overpowering anger.<br>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He posed, as Tiffaney skidded back, halting her attack, "WHAT THE-?"

**POW!  
><strong>Steven socked at Tiffaney's face, and then delivered a barrage of swift punches.

"HA-TAAAAAAA! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! OWAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAA!"

He delivered a huge uppercut, sending Tiffaney flying to the air. Jamie gasped in shock, as Asahi and Farra watched on, in complete disbelief. Yukino was terrified, as Steven turned away.

**THUD!  
><strong>Tiffaney fell to the ground, crashing into the center.

**_Hokuto! Hyakuretsu Ken!_** 北斗百裂拳

Asahi cried out, as she was completely amazed, "Th-th-th-th-that's _The Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star_! Steven Cooke just did one of the most legendary moves in anime history!"

Farra added, "You're right… How the hell did he do that? I knew it's impossible to perform the Hokuto Shin Ken, but when he is called Shitface, all bets are off! And I thought he **had** no powers! Things have gotten intense, now!"

Yukino, in a complete white look, with a shocked look on her face, said to herself, "M-M-M-my god… This Moji Mikisa… it's gotten worse off. Why did _he_, all of a sudden, learn the _Hokuto Shin Ken_? I've heard of it, before. It was called a terrible killing technique. All of the fighter's energy is focused into one blow, hitting its vital points. That guy performed that most heinous move of all, which damages the body from inside-out!"

Tiffaney got up, as Yukino gasped, "No… Even if she gets up and fight him, she'll still lose. And I thought the _Hokuto Shin Ken _was a fable I heard of, a long time ago…"

But he didn't turn around. Jamie laughed evilly, as Miyazawa shouted, "BEHIND YOU!"

Jamie laughed, "Now, Steven Cooke, you will fall… So much for that attack of yours."

Tiffaney cheered on, as she prepared, "I'll finish him, Mom! His punches are no match for our powerfully hot bodies!"

Steven said, without looking at anyone, "How'd you figure? You're already dead."

Tiffaney gasped, "What?"

The others gasped, "Eh?"

Tiffaney's body started to contort and spaz, as she was about to explode, "No… What is this?"

Jamie cried out, "NO! TIFFANEY!"

Tiffaney shrieked, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU MUST BE JOKING!"

**BOOM!  
><strong>Tiffaney exploded into ashes, as Jamie shrieked, "NO!"

She trembled in fear, as she stepped back, "N-N-N-N-no… My daughter… My baby…"

Asahi and Farra were completely terrified, as Asahi whispered, "She… He killed her…"

Farra said, "Okay… now it has become scary… That was _overkill_… despite that these women are evil."

Yukino dropped on her butt and was completely shocked and terrified, as she whimpered, "No… What _is _he?"

Steven responded to Jamie, without looking at her, "So, who's the _shitface_ now, alien?"

_From Chapter 142:  
><em>Jamie continued to triumph in her glory, but the blue fire surrounded her left foot, as she gasped, "Huh? Did I break a gas pipe?"

The flames continued to burst upward, surrounding Jamie, singeing her completely. The flames disappeared, as she was covered in soot and ashes. Jamie coughed, "AHEM!", blowing out a puff of smoke.

Farra emerged from the ground, as she floated up, glowing blue, with her long hair and wings waving around in a fiery aura. Farra boomed, "YOU are NO match for the Blue Phoenix of The Gang!"

She screeched, "POWER RUNS THROUGH ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

Jamie shouted, "YOU ARE **NOT!**"

She swatted at the fiery Farra, but she only budged back. She then held her hand and blew at it. She moaned, "AAH! She's burning at 1,000 degrees! Could she be… a hell spawn?"

Farra cried out, "PHOENIX SCREECH!"

She screamed loudly, producing an enhanced version of her Eagle Screech ability. The sound waves from her scream produced blazing gusts of fire, blasting into her chest and body. Even through her _Unbridled Zen_, Jamie's body could not overcome the fiery Farra Stevens. She flew upward and called out, "Oh, Jamie Seise… Tell your boss that we're coming after him, or her, next!"

Jamie shouted, "YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"

She jumped up and tried to grab Farra. She shouted, "NOW! I'm tearing your wings off your body! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU RUINED MY PLANS! YOU RUINED MY HAIR WITH YOUR FIRE! YOU BUTCHERED EVERY BEATLES SONG YOU MADE! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO MULCH!"

Farra fluttered around, jeering, "Catch me, if you can! But I'm burning up!"

Jamie grabbed Farra, and then laughed demonically, "YES! I GOT HER!"

She opened her hand and saw that it was empty. She gasped, "NO!"

Farra whistled, "Hello~!"

She was behind her, as Jamie cried, "AAGH! How did you-?"

She swooped forward and landed on the back of her head. She shouted, "GOODBYE!"

Jamie was struck in the head, severely, as Mecha-Beatle (_Asahi Sakurai's Mech-Asahi 3__rd__ form_) stood in front of her. She held her arms up, producing huge cannons, and said, "Hey, Hunie Prism! EAT THIS!"

Mecha-Beatle locked on and said, "_Mech-Asahi Ultimate Attack – FIRE!_"

She fired at the huge woman, with her huge cannon fire.

"**_MIRACLE IMPACT BOMBER!_**"  
><strong>BOOM!<br>**Asahi's attack struck at her chest, blasting through her. Mecha-Beatle stepped back, as Jamie's chest had a huge hole in the middle of her chest. She moaned in horror, as she was wincing in pain.

"But… But how…? How can I lose?"

Mecha-Beatle called out, "Farra! FINISH HER!"

Farra smiled, as she glowed, "Music to my ears."

She swooped up and called, "Now, feel the wrath of the Fiery Farra Phoenix!"

She dived downward, heading to Jamie's prone body. Jamie looked up, as she cried out, "No… NO! NOT THAT! NOT TO ME!"

She dropped to her knees and pleaded, "I BEG OF YOU! SPARE ME! **NOOOOO-!**"

**SMASH!  
><strong>Jamie pleaded, but it was too late.

"**_BLAZING DIVEBOMBER!_**"  
>Farra went through Jamie's chest, like a guided missile. She emerged from her back, as she giggled, "Now, try and recover from <em>that<em>, you bitch!"

Jamie dropped to her knees and reduced herself back to normal size. Asahi turned back to normal, as Farra flew down. Jamie moaned, as she fell, face-first, "I… I still won…"

Asahi shouted, "No, you lost. We won, and that's all that matters!"

_From Chapter 143:  
><em>Inaba pleaded, "Please… Mercy onto you…"

"Mercy? Have you forgotten who I am?"

"No… But you are of corrupt power."

Narumi glared, "WHERE! ARE MY! KOOPAS?"

Inaba confessed, "OKAY! OKAY! Annika has them, to play with the man who calls himself Cucumber. She said that she plans to kill him and the ACROSS girls."

Narumi thought, "Narue's friends?"

She asked, "Where are they?"

Inaba smiled, "Sorry… but your Koopas are in another castle."

Narumi seethed, "In another castle?! You stupid nonviolent piece of shit! NO ONE pisses off Narue Android!"

She crushed her neck and shouted, "I'm giving you one last chance! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

Inaba kicked her down and sneered, "Fool… No one upsets the Hunie Prism."

Narumi growled, as she was holding her chest. She said, "Oh, you're so fucking dead."

Inaba charged at her, about to punch her, but…

**STAB!  
><strong>Narumi stabbed her in the middle of her chest and said, "You forget who the #1 mass-murderer in the Alternate Worlds is."

Inaba was coughing, as she was impaled by the psychopathic android's right hand. She pleaded, "She's… She's in F City… You can't miss it… If I die, my Unbridled Zen will make me recover."

"That's better, bitch."

Inaba groaned, as she held her hand, "Spare me… We only want…"

"Want what?"

"It's all for… power… Our boss, we… She… She'd will us… so…"

Narumi asked, "I'll spare you, but if you leave the target alone. You don't hurt my friends, at all. Got it, curry breath?"

Inaba sneered, as Narumi removed her hand, slowly. She then turned around, but Inaba attacked her with a lethal kick to the skull. She dropped down, as she was hurt. Inaba said, "You're a fool, Narue Android. We know all about you…"

Narumi was out cold, as Inaba placed her foot on her head. She then said, "Before I crush you into pieces, you should know that the Hunie Prism has Haruka in our radar. And once we kill you, your friends, and _her _friends, Haruka will be ours… and the Hunie Prism will rule all the worlds, even your worlds. Since you know everything, death awaits you, android psychopath."

Narumi moaned, "Haruka? You mean the same one that was in the Great White Ocean?"

"You know her?"

"Yes… I do… She made me change, for the better… I was once an evil android, hell-bent on death, but I couldn't dare kill her. She made me realize that life was precious… and wanting me to move on. But you… You wanted to use her, all for evil purposes…"

Inaba whispered, "You said it. We only want to end you. It is unwise of you to interfere… and to attack me, as we are close to conquest."

Koopa chirped, as Inaba said, "Silence, turtle. Once your queen is ousted, you must join Annika…"

Koopa screamed, as he launched at Inaba, doing a Rapid Spin attack on Inaba, hitting her chest. She screamed in pain, after impact, since she was stabbed, earlier. She dropped down, as Narumi got up. She said, "A credit to all Koopas. Such bravery."

Koopa chirped, "I live to serve, my queen."

Inaba stomped on his shell, killing the Koopa. She seethed, "Bad Koopa… He doesn't belong."

She kicked the empty shell at Narumi, but she caught it. She growled, as Inaba was trembling. Inaba asked, "Uh… Did I, uh, kill you loyal subject?"

Narumi said, "Yes, you killed him! And now, it's _your _turn!"

She threw the shell at Inaba, but she kicked it up in the air. However, Narumi was ready. In her demonic eyes, she slashed at Inaba, decapitating her from her body. Her head fell down, as Narumi was soaked in blood. She licked her blood-soaked hand and said, "Oh, how I miss the gore…"

She picked up the shell of her dead minion and said, "Don't worry, my friend… I know where the murderer is. You shall be avenged, along with your brothers."

She then scanned the area and said, "Odd… I sense… _MORTAL KOMBAT?!_"

She rushed to the city, sensing the bloodshed. Knowing Narue Android, she smells a deadly fight from miles away.

**VVVVV**

Annika asked, "Queen Koopa? You're not in the Mario franchise."

Narumi barked, "No, but I am ruler of Oceanside Koopa Beach."

Annika yelled, "How did you get here?"

Narumi explained, "Your friend, Inaba Prell, let me in, knowing what you'd be up to… Stealing my Koopas, abusing them like common toys and playthings. And yet, you'd kill them, all for your amusement!"

Annika pleaded, "But that's not true! _He _killed them!"

Cucumber smiled, as he was by the cage, "True… but _she _brought them here."

Narumi cringed, "WHAT? What kind of game _is _this?"

Excel smiled, "_Super Cucumber Bros._"

Narumi gasped in shock. She glared at Annika, "YOOOOOOU!"

Annika growled, as she glowed in a hellish aura, "So what if I did… You cannot stop me, Narue Android… Haruka will be ours, for the taking. With our remaining sisters… Inaba Prell and I will rule the Alternate Worlds, all for our amusement! You can never win! You don't have any video game heroes, on grounds that you are a descendant of an arcade machine!"

Narumi snarled, "My hero… is Sweet Tooth!"

Annika gasped, "No… You are a fan of the killer clown from _Twisted Metal_? No way…"

She then hissed, "But no matter. Time for you… to DIE!"

She charged at Narumi, as Narumi scoffed in boredom. "Is she _that _predictable?"

Annika launched a huge right punch at Narumi, but she ducked out of the way. Cucumber opened the cage and grabbed Excel and Hyatt. Hyatt giggled, "My hero."

Cucumber said, "No time for theatrics. We have to go, and quick!"

Excel asked, "But what about that Hunie Prism alien?"

Cucumber said, "I think _she's _got it covered."

Annika shouted, as she saw Excel and Hyatt escape, "NO! YOU'RE CHEATING! This game is broken!"

Cucumber asked, "Are you kidding me? You're so predictable!"

The girls left, as Cucumber stayed to join Narumi. But Narumi said, "No. This one's mine. She used my Koopas. For that… she dies… in my hands, likewise Inaba…"

Annika gasped, "No… You… You killed Inaba?"

Cucumber then whistled away, "She's all yours, dude."

Annika shouted, "NO! YOU CAN'T! Not… Not my…"

Her wounds stopped regenerating, as the Unbridled Zen was fading from her. She cringed, "N-No… Our Unbridled Zen… How could you have… stopped us?"

Narumi grabbed her neck and said, "Because… THIS is for Haruka… No one uses my koopas and hurt the one true friend I had, and take over the world… NO ONE!"

**RIIIIIIP!  
><strong>Annika's head was ripped off her body, with just her spine waggling out. She then laughed, "Yes… Narumi Nanase is BACK, BABY! HAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**_FATALITY!_**

* * *

><p>Mio shivered, as she was behind a corner, scared stiff, "No more… No more bloodshed…"<p>

Ritsu asked, "Yo, Mio… You had enough?"

Mio sobbed, "Leave me alone…"

Yui said, "Yeah… I think the readers got the point. Plus, seeing Steven Cooke learning the _Hokuto Shin Ken…_ It defies reality and fantasy, combined."

Mugi said, "Well, we covered the Hunie Prism, there's still the matter of Haruka's past life, including how she came to pass…"

Ritsu said, "And _two _of the Hunies are left to be covered."

Azusa, in a diamond-colored dress, floated up and explained the story, "Long ago… there was a group of people that have mysterious powers, including the _Congregated Control, _also known as the _Power Stones of Control_. During the battle against the remaining _Hunie Prism, _Miyazawa was in a world, where she met Haruka's descendant, Lolite… until we later learn that Lolite was April's reincarnation."

Yui replied, "Azu-Nyan was right… Yuki-Chan learned also, from Aya-Chan, that Haru-Chan's origin, Gem City, was destroyed by the _Hunie Bucs, _a.k.a. _Hunie Prism_."

Ritsu explained, "During the battle between Kyu and Kazuto & Yagi, she revealed that the entire clan was a sentient colony of space bacteria, crossed with stem cells and gelatin."

Mio replied, shivering, "And the Gemiloids were killed in battle, after a planned strategy, including how to steal their power, trying to regain immortality and long life. For centuries, Gem City was worshipped by Diamond and Pearl, two gods that watch over their race. That race came to an end, after the 12 Gods of Gems smite down on the Hunies, eliminating them."

Mugi said, "But it wasn't enough to save Gem City… And Yuki and Haruka learned it… the hard way…"

Yui said, "So, after the elimination of Audrey and Kyanna, and after Haruka and Hikari destroyed the evil clones of themselves, May was happy to learn about her origins… Sort of…"

Ritsu then grinned demonically, "But then came… _Mal…_"

Mio shrieked, as she ran off, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 148:<br>_Mal whispered, "Oh, Haruka… What sweet music we'll make…"

May looked around, but could not hear Mal. She said, "Nah."

She continued, as she read the book. Mal reached behind her and grabbed her by the waist and head, covering her mouth. The book dropped to the ground, as May disappeared.

Mal did the unthinkable. He kidnapped May.

_From Chapter 150:  
><em>Aya charged at Mal, as she launched a huge punch at him. Mal took the right punch, in the face, as he was smiling in malice.

"Malice… Yes…"

Aya growled, "Why won't you go down?"

She blasted a huge barrage of dark energy shots at him, directly into his chest and stomach. Aya then screamed in anger, as she slammed her elbow onto his face. Mal's carnage from Aya was ineffective. He smiled, "Oh, please… _Hate _is the real power I have…"

He grabbed her neck and shrilled, "You're _MINE, _you little Gothic wench! Now, shut up, and feel my carnage from everything I did…"

**SOCK! **He socked Aya in the chin.**  
><strong>"That was for Sierra's Smart Phone."

**WHAM! **He crunched her face with a backhand.  
>"Sam's Game Guy…"<p>

**POW! **He socked her face.  
>"Cameron's glasses…"<p>

**BIFF! **He struck her solar plexus.  
>"Duncan's knife…"<p>

**SLAM! **He powerslammed her into the ground.  
>"And for fooling at Alejandro, Izzy, Gwen, Scott and Courtney. And, by the way… Black is the new corpse color."<p>

Aya was out cold, as she was in pain. She thought, as she was severely beaten up, "I… I can't beat him… Hanajima… Why couldn't I touch him?"

Mal stepped on her neck and laughed, "You… _Darkness _runs through me… because you hold the powers of darkness. In fact, I enjoy killing you, out of spite for revenge on those that screwed me. But the saddest part of it is… no one likes the _dark_…"

Aya moaned, "I… Ungh…"

Mal stomped her neck, as she screamed in pain and agony, "AAAH!"

He laughed, "You little jerk… Everyone falls… as they fall to me. How about that?"

He continued to stomp her, as Aya thought, feeling in complete pain, "Hanajima… Help me…"

**VVVVV**

Mal continued to beat up on Aya, as he kicked her in the head. She stumbled to the floor, as Mal laughed, "And… I'm done. So long, loser…"

He turned around and walked off, as Aya was moaning in pain, "I… I can't… do it… I… I failed you… Hana…"

A voice called, "NO! GET UP! Hoshino!"

Aya moaned, "Hikari?"

"No, dumbass! It's me!"

"Ran?"

It was Ran Kotobuki's voice. She was astral projecting from Shibuya, as she was calling to her, "Aya, you cannot give up! Don't let that masochist get the best of you!"

"How are you even doing this?" She communicated back.

"Uh, hello? Hanajima gave me the ability to contact any of her students."

"Damn… Not again… Ran, when I survive, teach me that ability."

"Right. But first, I want you to beat that bastard. Mal cannot hurt Haruka. Hikari, that girl, told me about it."

"She did? She must've known, too."

"We're _all _Hanajima's students. You know I am right, always."

Aya moaned, as she was trying to get up, "What are you going to do to me?"

Ran explained, "It'll be fine. I need you to recover your energy. You're fading away, but I must repair you. This is all I can give you…"

"But Ran, Mal cannot be beaten by our black arts!"

"Maybe not, but I overheard him saying that _hate _and _darkness _are his strengths. Let's see if he can taste the powers of _LIGHT_!"

"Ran, NO! I cannot accept it!"

"It's the only way… Forgive me…"

She raised her hand and closed her eyes, speaking in tongue. Most of her white aura seeped out of her body and was transported to the moon. Mal stopped, as he saw Aya absorbing by the aura. Aya whispered, "The powers of darkness and light… They must be all-powerful. While I reject the light, I must need it to assist me. Master… Is this what you mean?"

She then floated up, on a standing position, as Mal gasped, "No… How can it be? You're dead!"

Aya hissed, as her eyes glowed in a demonic red hue, with her hair turning white and flowing around, "You cannot kill… what is already dead… I _am _the demon of Hanajima's Black Arts…"

She started to bulge in her chest and waist, while her arms and legs grew. She was taller and muscular, but the symbol of _peace _and _war _on her chest. Aya cackled demonically, as she said, "Aya Hoshino is gone… Just me…"

She boomed, "I AM… _Yami Hoshizora_!"

Her body was engulfed in a mix of black and white, as she bellowed in Hanajima's voice, "Mal… You shall suffer, so says the _Yami Hoshizora_… I am the justice demon of death… Good and evil… Power and greed… they are all traits in the world… You, Mal, have _nothing _to show for. This world you live in is a lie. You were created by the mind of a crazy kid, and you were shunned away, forever, in oblivion."

Mal growled, "I don't need your sympathy! Maybe I can take you down… _Aya_. Your cheap parlor tricks won't hurt me."

He thought, "Maybe I can let her take a free shot at me. And when she strikes-."

**ZING!  
>POW!<br>**In a blinding light, Aya charged at Mal with a lethal solar plexus punch. Mal coughed in pain, as he screamed in anguish. She growled, "Yes… Scream in pain, boy… I have beaten cancers like you, for brunch. Evil is a trait I will _never _forgive…"

She roared in a demonic cry, as she slashed at him with her long black nails on her left hand. She slashed him in the face with her right hand, with white nails. Mal was in pain, as he was severely hurt. He cried, "HOW? HOW CAN YOU BE THAT STRONG?"

Aya glared at him, as she snarled, "Shut up."

**WHAM!  
><strong>She delivered a huge severe kick to his head, sending him to the floor. She stomped on his neck and said, "Now… See how _you _feel, when you try to break the neck of a demon! I may be in severe pain, but I shall share it with those I _despise_!"

Mal rolled out of the way, as he snarled, charging at her. He was about to launch a punch at her, but Aya blocked it with a deadly black shadow punch. Mal fell to the ground, as Aya floated towards the malevolent boy. She snickered, "Tell me, child… Does greed make you what you are? Does the envy of your peers make you better? You dare hurt your friends, all for your lust for power? Lust… Greed… Envy… You have sinned, Mal…"

Mal laughed, as he was getting up, still in pain, "Brat… I'm _fully _sinned. Why do you think I was created by Mike? He was in Juvie, all for his stupid little schemes… all by me…"

She barked, "Either way, you're _not _taking the Chosen One! The worlds will not cease, as it is! They _will _be saved! And I, only I alone, will make sure that it will not happen…"

Mal smirked, "You're not even the star of this fan fic."

Aya replied, "Sometimes you have to fill-in for the hero. And I am one of them…"

She glowed in a blackish aura and roared, "NOW DIE!"

She started to pummel at Mal, as he was crying in pain.

**VVVVV**

Mugi said, "And when Mal played on… In came Floné, Farra's alter-ego…"

**VVVVV**

_From Chapter 151:  
><em>Farra suddenly moved her arm and grabbed his wrist. She whispered, "I love you, too…"

He gasped, as his tears rolled down, "Farra?"

She gingerly got up, without looking at him, with her bangs covering her eyes. She stood up and walked towards Kyanna, who has Eri by the neck. Kyanna laughed, "At last! Now to trash this computer!"

Farra hissed, "Hey… I understand that you're doing some sort of malice on Farra's husband…"

Kyanna barked, as she looked up, "BACK UP, BI-! Huh?"

Kyanna gasped, as she saw Farra, standing tall, with her skin all pale, "You… You can't be alive…"

Farra whispered, in a deep raspy voice, "Wrong… _She _is not here, for a while… _I'm _taking over…"

Kyanna trembled, as she still held Eri, "You try anything funny, and your little doll will beco-!"

**PUNT!  
><strong>She swiftly punted at Kyanna's face. Farra held Eri up, as she whispered, "Go. And stay out of my business."

Eri said, as she walked off, "Rude, yet polite… all in one."

Kyanna was on one knee, as Farra whistled _"In the Halls of the Mountain King_". She then snickered, "He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he…"

Kyanna was frightened, "No… You're… _Mal_?"

Percival whispered, "_Floné_… NO! It… It can't be!"

Farra had become Floné Steller, _her _alter-ego, who was 1,000 times evil than Mal, Mike's evil alter-ego. She hissed, "You hurt Farra… No one hurts her, but me…"

She brushed her bangs to the side, showing her evil eyes, which were the same brown eyes as Farra, only with a shadow below her eyes. She then smiled and hissed, "I'm _baaaaaack~_!"

Everyone is shocked, as Floné approached Kyanna, saying to her, "One-by-one, you alien bitches will fall… No one takes evil ambitions and use it for striving gain… That's _my_ job…"

_From Chapter 153:  
><em>She explained the story:  
><em>"When Farra, or I, was young, at our middle school days, Mother married Walter, my step-father. She and him started to care for Farra and Joanna Stevens. However, time went on, and he didn't want to see us girls become princesses. He wanted us to be strict women, in charge of keeping ourselves strong, without showing weakness. It went okay, for a couple of months, until one day, Farra was wearing blue… It was a girly cyan blue, with pink ribbons. The stepfather was appalled by it that he insisted to make Farra stop wearing dresses. And when she said NO, it happened…<br>Walter struck Farra… and Mother didn't know about it. From that day on, he made our lives a living hell, all the way to High School, before she met that loser, Brendan Thompson. Farra never told her mother about the heinous assault by stepfather, but something inside her made her snap. She never told a soul, as she was furious that Walter got away with it. The bastard wanted to make Farra and her sister become young ladies… and by that, I mean prissy little cute girls, who behave like little angels. And every time Farra was scolded for being tomboyish, or making a mistake, a part of ME… started to bloom. Every time she suppressed her anger, her evil side began to bloom. The more the abuse, the more I become. After that, I was born, and I finally got rid of my stepfather, once and for all… In 1996, I told my Mom, NO, me, not Farra, about what Walter did, and she was shocked, when Walter told me about my ways of being abused… Mother was happy that I was in a band, namely The Gang, she even was for me, and not against me. Walter said that being in a rock band would ruin me… It didn't. So, before I went off to see the world, with The Gang… along with Farra… Walter was nixed. And after that, after Farra turned 21, she shoved me aside and locked me away, forever. I had to spend the rest of my adulthood, locked away in anger, being responsible for becoming a bratty little kid. Of course, when my brat side was shown, during school, Walter didn't like me… And do you know why?  
>Walter knew it was me, and not Farra. You see, those times Farra was disobeying him, that was me…<em>"

She cackled, as Percival whispered, "I never knew that. You mean Farra produced you, after she was abused by her stepfather?"

Eri asked, "Who's Walter?"

Percival said, "Walter Matheson. He was Farra and Joanna's stepfather, and was Scott's biological father. Vanessa Stevens divorced him, after Farra joined The Gang."

Floné said, "Exactly, Percy Gaynes… Those times I was hiding my feelings for you, Brendan, and the others, that was me. Those times I said that Backstreet Boys and NSYNC sucked, that was me. And the time she offered to sing lead for The Gang's track, in Farra's debut performance, that was me. It was all me… until she became an adult. But now, it's all over. Farra Stevens has done enough, over the past 13 years… and now, I'm back, and your wife is gone… forever…"

Eri cringed, "Son of a bitch!"

She growled, as Percival cried, "Eri, no! You can't do it!"

Eri shouted, "Maybe you cannot fight your wife, but that does not mean that I will."

She prepared to fight, as Floné giggled, "Oh, so the android wants to fight me? Very well… You know, Farra told me bad things about you, you little brat of chrome. She finds you… bitchy."

Eri seethed, "She does? Well, that time that Farra thinks I am a bitch? That was _you_!"

She charged at her, punching her, but Floné ducked. She then snickered, "Come and get me."

She cackled demonically, as Eri groaned, "Man, she's too fast."

Floné smirked, "Come and get me, you tinkertoy… You think Rich Girl Barbie can best me?"

Eri shouted, "I do not care what you call me… You're evil!"

Floné sneered, "Thank you… but flattery will get you nowhere."

She lunged at Eri, strangling her neck. She roared, "In the words of my better half, I'm going to fucking strangle you…"

Eri groaned, as she was trying to break free, "That is illogical, since my neck is made of the purest titanium and alloy… Plus, my neck is not for choking…"

Floné continued to strangle, as she said, "Oh, it's not. That is why I am going to kill you… by squeezing your neck off… So many souls to play with, so little time… Would you agree, my little blonde gynoid?"

She continued to squeeze, as Percival kicked her arms, breaking Eri free of Floné's grasp. Percival shouted, "STOP IT! FARRA, LISTEN TO ME! What's come over you? You're not you! FARRA!"

Floné glared at him, with her bangs flowing in her eyes, "Bastard… You can't run…"

Eri cried, "SIR!"

Percival shouted, "FARRA! DON'T DO IT-!"

Floné shrieked, "**DIE!**"

She lunged at her and grabbed his neck, with one hand, as Eri shrieked in bloody horror.  
>"<strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<strong>"

* * *

><p>Yui was by three caskets of Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu, lying motionless, playing dead. She then said, "But the malevolent ones tried their best, but have fallen… Of course, near the end of Season 6, Yuki-Chan and Haru-Chan fell to Mal… in one of the most saddened endings in the series…"<p>

Azusa asked, as Yui was crying, "Uh, Yui-Senpai…"

**XXXXX**

_From Chapter 154:  
><em>Mal got up, as he was groaning in pain, "She cannot win… Not while I have these 12 vessels inside me."

He then ran in super-speed and grabbed May from behind. He then picked her up and grew big. He then laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Going down, Haruka?"

He lifted May in the air and dropped her to the ground, "Oops…"

Yukino ran to catch her. She caught her, as May groaned, "Darn it… The Beast Gene… and his uncanny ability to fly and go fast. He must've got it from The Gang's party."

Yukino said, "Haruka, that's enough, alright? You can't win, against an evil man like Mal!"

Haruka cried, "But, Yuki…"

"Don't "_But, Yuki" _me! He's not Onigiri, alright! He is too strong for us, even with those ridiculous powers!"

"HEY!" May shrieked.

She said, angrily, "That's because _I _have the Power Stones of Control, too… and who said that _you _think it's ridiculous?"

Yukino said, "I didn't mean it, about you… I'm saying-."

May shoved her out of the way, and then apologized, "Yuki… Forgive me. Even if I die, I'll always have you, as a friend. You were the best girl I ever met… and I can't risk you being in danger."

She whispered, "I love you, Yuki…"

Mal charged up a huge plasma fireball and called out, "Oh, Haruka~… THINK FAST!"

May turned around and gasped, seeing the huge fireball heading towards her.

"**PLASMA DEATH BALL!**"

Mal's attack went closer, in a fast pace, but Yukino shoved her out of the way.

"YUKI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" May shrieked.

**BOOM!  
><strong>The blast landed on impact, hitting Yukino, severely and directly. She collapsed onto the ground, as the smoke cleared. May sobbed, as Mal was angered, "Darn. I was hoping I'd hit the little one. Oh, well… One down, one to go…"

May cradled to Yukino, as she was out cold. May was in tears, as Yukino was coughing, "No… Yukino… You idiot… What did you do? I'm sorry!"

Yukino said, weakly, "No… _I'm _sorry… Sorry that I should've stayed with you, even longer… Haruka… You were right… I wanted… to protect you… but…"

She smiled, "I guess I was wrong… I never wanted to leave this…"

May shouted, "Yuki! You can't die! DON'T!"

Yukino smiled, as she hoarsely croaked, "Ungh… Haruka… you gave me happiness… all throughout the worlds… I'm… sorry… I just wish… we didn't meet… under… different… circumstances…"

She whispered, as she held May's face, "Haruka… I… love you… so much…"

She collapsed, as she let out a death rattle. Her eyes closed, as her mouth was open. She stopped breathing. Yukino Miyazawa had died… and Mal killed her.

May wept, "Yuki… No…"

She screamed, in complete sadness, "**YUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII!**"

She cried, as Mal laughed evilly, "Oh, that's too bad… I always thought the main character never died…"

May seethed, with tears in her eyes, swelling up, "You… You killed her… You killed Yuki…"

She got up, as Mal cackled, "So much for the only friend you never even cared for… She abandoned you, all for her family… and for what? The Hunie Prism? Onigiri? No… And you don't seemed to care…"

He laughed evilly, as May snarled, "That's not true…"

She shouted, "**YOU'RE WRONG!**"

Mal gasped, "Huh?"

May cried, "Yukino never often cared for me, but she watches over me, like she had a child of her own! Yukino Miyazawa was the nicest, most understanding, thoughtful, and greatest woman that ever walked the AUs! She was smart, helpful, and always knows what to say! But often, she doesn't even act nice, in front of me. But deep down, she cares for me, always! I'm weak, fragile, small, young, frail, and often a coward, but Yuki taught me to be myself and act brave! But still… What do you care for, when you had someone to love… and yet… you take it all away?"

She glowed in a bright white aura, as Mal gasped, "What powers…"

May shouted, as she was shining in an emerald hue, "YOU, MAL, WILL RUE THE DAY THAT YOU TERRORIZED MY WORLD! YUKI IS DEAD, AND IT'S **ALL! YOUR! FAULT!**"

She charged at Mal, growing at about 50 feet, as Mal grew the same size at her. Mal was in a dark blue hue, as May was in an emerald hue. They both grabbed each other, as Mal hissed, "Game on, Haruka… You can't stop the malevolent one… Without your partner, by your side, you have doomed your world…"

May continued to grapple on Mal, as she thought, "Yuki… This is for you… Forgive me, but… if I die… I'll never forgive myself…"

She roared, "I won't let Yuki's death be in vain!"

He giggled, "No… But _I _will… He, he, he, he…"

They continued to struggle, as the winds began to blow. A voice was watching on, in a transparent figure. She spoke, "Poor Yuki… If I can help May, then maybe she'll understand the powers that she possesses, solely… But how?"

**VVVVV**

Azusa narrated, "But Yuki-Chan wasn't the only casualty…"

_From Chapter 155:  
><em>May shouted, "Shut up. YOU SHUT UP! I'm not resisting you!"

She tried to use her powers, but Mal threw her down, really hard. The figure then cried out, "MAY!"

Mal said to May, as he was standing tall, "You, you pathetic little alien spawn… I win… and you lose… Where are your Gods, _now_? Your _Power Stones of Control_ intimidate me, no longer, Haruka."

It was happening. Aya's visions of May, beating down by Mal, were coming true. He stomped on her chest and said, "They are but useless trinkets in the treasure chest of wisdom. My venom spreads. It is done! I rule ALL the alternate worlds!"

May moaned, as she was bleeding, "You fool… We will _not_ let you win…"

Mal laughed, "Ages wasted in foolish resistance… Now, it is the dawn of MY rule… Chris McLean, Tohru Honda, Rebecca Miyamoto… They were small dogs in my plans for Alternate World Domination… and you, Haruka, have ruined everything… But no more…"

May coughed blood, as she cried weakly, "Noooo!"

Mal raised his hand up and smirked, "Yes, Haruka… Cry for the ones you cared for… as your world _ends_ here. "**_The End_**" has come… for _you…_"

He glowed in a dark aura and roared, "NOW DIE!"

He raised his hand up, as he was about to fire. May cringed, as she was crying, "Yu… ki… I'm sorry… forgive me… I… I can't… beat him…"

She passed out and stopped breathing, as Mal smirked, producing a huge dark fireball, "Well… And so ends the fabled _Gem City _and its superpower-enriched citizens. But just to be sure…"

He reached for her, as he tried to absorb her powers. He glowed in a bright white light, as May was out cold. Her powers absorbed into Mal, as he cackled, "Wonderful… More… I need it all… And when I do, your corpse is buzzard food."

However, he stopped glowing, as a transparent version of May, in a black and white attire, restrained him, shouting, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Mal roared, "You… Who's there?"

It was April… or rather, her ghost. She then shouted, "I may be dead, but at least I can save her, before you kill her!"

Mal shouted, "NO! I was so close! LET GO OF ME!"

He continued to break free, as April grabbed him in an arm lock. She shouted, "All you did was harm people, and let them die! Because of you, Yuki and Haruka are dead! You will regret this, you bastard!"

Mal said, "I'm the bastard? Well, what about you, April?"

She gasped, "How did you know my name?"

She turned solid, as Mal giggled, "Isn't it obvious? You're a descendant of this little wench. Kid's got heart, but _I _have all 13 Power Stones of Control…"

April snarled, "You've done a bad thing… Haruka is dead… and you took her powers. You won't get away with this."

Mal smiled, "Try me… _Lolite_."

April dropped her head and was saddened, "You knew of me?"

"Hello… You were created by darkness, too. I can sense your blood. It's no wonder this girl was weak. It's because she was trained poorly, by a lousy necromancer."

"Oh, I was watching over her. And she's a spellcaster; or, in his case, a witch!"

"Pathetic… But not even the gods of your race can stop me. And also, I can fight ghosts, too, since I was once _his _malevolent form."

"You should've remained erased."

"And _you _should've remained in _Hell_!"

"I saved my former ruler of _Plastic Kingdom_, from an evil man's daughter. I think there are a few good points in my life."

She glowed in a bright white aura, as she turned into a solid human. She then said, "I'm back, and I'm going to enjoy sending you _back _to limbo."

Mal surrounded April, as he said, "You can try, _Lolite. _But I have the upper hand, with my 13 powers."

They began to fight, as May was getting up, seeing April fight Mal. She landed a swift right into his chest, as Mal was unaffected by the strike. She then produced a golden variation of a fireball and landed at his chest. He roared, as he was in pain, "Dead people like you deserve to die, again!"

May whispered, as her sight was blurred a bit, "April?"

She collapsed, as she let out a death rattle. April turned to May and gasped, "May? No…"

She ran to her, as she whimpered, "NO! May, you… You can't die!"

April sobbed, as May smiled, closing her eyes, "I'm… so happy… to see… you… again… Apri-."

She shut her eyes and dropped her head. She had died. May, the chosen one to fix the Alternate Worlds, was now dead.

April, growling in anger, got up and whispered, "No… Mal, you'll regret this day… I cannot lose to you, unlike what you did to May!"

Mal laughed, "Oh? And here I thought Lolite was a lonely girl, who doesn't have a daughter."

April then said, "This girl… She looked like me, but she was created by me, out of my lineage."

She explained, "May, Haruka, or whatever you call her… She was created in _Plastic Kingdom_. When Queen Yolei was in charge of the kingdom, freezing Queen Michi, I created a girl in my likeness… and she was given a special power.  
>While I was the reincarnation of Lolite, one of the rarest Gemiloids of Gem City, I wanted to give her <em>my <em>powers… and of the darkness. I was reborn as April, a girl with dark powers and a taste for Ghost, Dark, and Poison Pokémon, I wanted to continue my honor… until later learn that Queen Yolei was obeying one deity – Onigiri. That was when I knew… in my state of condition, I couldn't defeat an evil woman, like Tohru Honda…"

_April molded a girl that looked like her, which introduced May. However, April was very sad._

_"Of course, if Yolei ever finds out, she'll murder me. The only way I can let her live, and NOT in this world, is send her to another dimension."_

_April was carrying a mannequin-like May and went to a huge swirling portal._

_"I hope Yolei wouldn't find me here." She whispered._

_She hugged her frozen doppelganger, a.k.a. May, and whispered, "May, this is goodbye, for now… I shall watch over you. Before you go, becoming free of the clay shackles of your former self, I want to give you THIS."_

_She held her hand out and produced a crystal, from inside her palm. It floated into the body of May, deep into her heart. April then said, "Go, now, and train to use my powers… This is the powers of the Herbal Zester. Continue on my legacy… and be ready for the biggest battle of your life. Everyone in Gem City, including my friends, from long ago… is counting on you… Train to use these powers… and learn to stop the darkness in the worlds… And once Onigiri is extinguished, forever… You have a bigger challenge… our enemies."_

_She sobbed, as she pushed the May Mannequin into the portal. She wept, "I love you… May… Goodbye…"_

_The portal closed, as May disappeared into the world, dissolving into vapor. But the powers that April/Lolite gave her, it sailed all the way to Petalburg City, in which May would be born in._

_Years later, when the Moji Mikisa was born, May would meet Yukino, for the first time, leading to many adventures and misadventures._

**XXXXX**

_But now… They're dead…_

April said, as she glared at him, "You see, I want to make the worlds in peace, without harm of anybody. The Hunie Bucs were reborn, and I knew that I was thinking of assisting the 12 gods, to assist May. But, now, it's all over. You killed May _and _Yuki! For that, you're going to regret it!"

She roared, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Mal snickered, "Come and get me, you rotten little traitor. You knew of the Hunie Bucs, too little, too late. They weren't your evil challenge… I was. And now… death shall be your greatest reward."

He glowed in a rainbow aura, as he held his arms out, glowing in an electrical pulse. He shouted, "Once I eliminate you, I shall own, not only this hunk of cheese, but every single planet in this land! And I will be… _GOD OF THE AUs!_"

He cackled demonically, as April seethed, "Bastard… You heartless bastard… Mal, I'm going to make you wish you'd _never _been born here. You lost before, and you'll lose, again."

She glowed in a rainbow aura, as she held her arms out, "Mal, this ends, right now! You and I are one in the same, as we are powerful beings… but I have a pure heart, unlike you, _Mal_."

Mal said, as he snickered, "Oh, I have a heart… and it's pure, too. _Pure _evil…"

They charged at each other, as April whispered, "May, I promise… You'll be reborn, one day."

She and Mal exchanged shots of energy, deflecting each shot. Mal threw black and red fireballs, as April blocked them with a dark aura shield. She then shot a fiery rainbow laser, as she shouted, "RAINBOW EMBER!"

He suffered a huge fiery shot into his chest, as he was singed. He growled, tossing a huge dark fireball into her chest. She was plastered in the chest, as she moaned, holding her stance, "Not bad… I'm surprised that a pure heart of evil can withstand its powers…"

Mal landed a dropkick into her chest, as April stumbled down, but halted, regaining her position. She glowed in a gold aura, and then charged at him, landing an elbow to his gut. She delivered a barrage of kicks to his face and stomach, followed by a deadly blow to the solar plexus. Mal dropped to his knees, as April grabbed his head. She socked him, and he flew into a moon rock, smashing through the boulder. He got out and charged at her. He landed a swift deadly back kick to her head, followed by a lethal right hook. He also strangled her neck, as she was trying to break loose. Mal cackled, trying to break her neck, but she kicked his legs, breaking out.

"FOOL! You cannot kill what was already dead!"

"Is that a fact?"

He headbutted her head, as she was getting dizzy. She then glowed in a reddish aura, firing a fiery blast onto his chest. Mal then produced a huge boulder from in the ground, with his ESP Perk ability. He tossed it to April, but she blocked it with a Psychic Solarbeam. The rock was destroyed, as she produced an ice cage, surrounding Mal, locking him in a cage of ice. He melted the ice with his Flare Cell, and then shot electric waves at her. She blocked the attack, but Mal was ready. She absorbed the electric attack, but Mal shot her with a plasma beam, into her abdomen. She dropped to the ground, as April was in pain. Mal snarled, as he was still badly hurt from April's attacks. She got up, as Mal shouted, "ARROGANT FOOL OF A SPECTRAL BEING!"

April shouted, "Win or lose, I would rather die, than lose to you! I'll rest in peace, after I avenge May & Yuki!"

She glowed in an onyx hue, as Mal was shocked. He roared, charging at her, with his super-speed punches, socking at her body, rapidly, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?"

He continued punching, as Mal was groaning in fatigue. He hollered, "You cannot win… YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"

He continued to pummel at her, as he cackled, "You're forgetting… I don't obey ineffectual deities… By the end of this day… I am _THE _God of the Alternate Worlds!"

April succumbed to the punches, but she yelled out, "YOU! ARE **NOT! GOD!**"

A huge blast of energy shot out of her body and sent Mal flying to the ground. He was injured, as April approached her, "Mal… You have become weaker… Haruka, May, or whatever she's called, she'd end you, right now. But now, I can end you… Michi and I wanted to make the worlds a better place, until my untimely demise. But now that Yukino and May and dead, it will be _you _that will meet with an untimely demise."

Mal got up, as he yelled, "You think you can beat _me_?"

He bellowed in a demonic roar, as he grew about 50 feet. He then said, in a demonic tone, "Can your clay ghost body handle the monstrous evil being… of the malevolent one?"

April did a stance, as she was nervous. She said, "Damn, he's good. Man, I wish I can grow large…"

Mal punted her and laughed. April was sent flying, crashing into the crater. April was out cold, as Mal laughed, "Once again, I won… The Gods of Gem City are no match for me… not even the dead phantoms of the past… including _Haruka's _past. Poor pitiful Lolite… Today, this is your _Second Life… _and your _Second Death_! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HAAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

He produced a huge fiery dark fireball and cried out, "Now, Lolite… TIME TO DIE! AGAIN!"

He shouted, as he fired, "**PLASMA DEATH BALL!**"

His Death Ball headed to April, as it made impact.

**BOOM!  
><strong>The fireball exploded, as Mal laughed evilly and demonically. As he reveled and celebrated, April suddenly floated up, as Mal was laughing evilly. He smiled, "Rest in peace… Goodbye…"

But he was wrong. April opened her eyes and was surrounded by twelve floating souls, all of which had a different Power Stone of Control power. Mal was shocked, as he gasped, "No… Impossible! I had her beat! She lost!"

April spoke in 13 different voices, "Mal! You have violated the powers of our controlled energies! You've merged your 12 Power Stones of Control, exceeding the maximum of 3! Our penalty is clear! DEATH!"

Mal gasped, "NO! You won't kill me! I AM IMMORTAL! I AM POWERFUL! I! AM! **GOD!**"

The 13 voices yelled, "WRONG!"

She floated towards Mal, as she grabbed his chest. Mal started to struggle, as April yelled, "THIS IS FOR YUKI AND MAY! AND FOR EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE WRONGED!"

She glowed in a bright white light, as Mal started to shout, struggling, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I HAVE WON!"

April said, as she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Michi… Will you forgive me?"

Michi's voice called, "_Oh… kay…_"

April's glow continued to illuminate, as she roared, "THIS NIGHTMARE IS FINALLY OVER, MAL! THERE'S **NO **WAY YOU'RE ACHIEVING GLORY!"

Mal was absorbed in the light, as April started to disappear. He cried out in horror, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY, LOLITE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL BE BACK! THIS IS MY TIME! **MYYYYYYYYYY TIIIIIIIIME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

Mal began to disintegrate, as he screamed in horror and pain. The huge bright white engulfed around the area, with a huge beam of light shooting upward to the heavens. The blast went through the skies, as a lone body was falling to the ground. It was April. She fell to her knees, and then gasped for air. She held her chest and said, "Gods… Thank you… You have helped our race… throughout tough times…"

She stood up and looked on and walked over to Yukino and May's prone dead bodies. She then whispered, "It is over… but only at the gravest of costs… The ones I have known are gone… and I let them die. It's not right… And they can't be brought back. It's my fault. Their light in their souls have sunk into the soil of the planet… I'm responsible for their losses… and I knew that I should've trained her, when I had the chance."

She prayed, "And yet… there are others that wanted to help and assist Haruka. Whether civil service, police force, or even mysterious beings, or whoever or whatever they are, the powers of the Gem reside in us all…"

She looked down at May's body, as she said, "If only… If only I can bring you back…"

She started to produce tears in her eyes, as she wept, "It's not the end… It can never end, like this… Yuki… May… forgive me… But there's nothing I can do, now…"

* * *

><p>Mio then smiled, as she prayed for Haruka, "Haruka and Yuki were later revived… as their friendship went stronger… but…"<p>

She sniffled, as Ritsu whispered, "Hikari didn't make it. She died, after she was praying for her best friend."

* * *

><p><em>From Chapter 156:<br>_At the emergency room, Mizuki tried reviving Hikari, with her electro-shock charge, but with no luck. Hikari was still dead. Aya sobbed, "No… Hikari… Wake up!"

Asahi said, "KEEP GOING! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

Steven asked, "Uh… Wait. Just curious. Isn't she awake, because of Haruka and Yukino?"

Eri then scanned, "Uh, sir… I can't sense them."

Percival said, "The moon… I forgot! Did they-?"

Asahi shivered, as she blubbered, "Percival… Please, tell me it's not true… Haruka and Yukino…"

Aya then felt Hikari's pulse and said, "It's no use… Dawn's gone…"

Peter was upset, "I'm sorry, Aya."

He held her shoulder, as Aya wept, "No… She can't die."

Agent Superball then added, "Sirs, ma'ams, and fellow weirdoes, as C-Squad member, I would like to state-. No. I can't. The emotion is too much to bear."

He sniffled, and started to sob. He ran off, crying, as Asahi ran to him, "Agent Superball! Wait!"

She left, as the rest of The Gang, Aya, and Eri bowed their heads, as Percival whispered, "How? Why? Have we lost the Chosen One?"

Farra whispered, "Forever…"

Yui narrated, "What they didn't know was that Diamond and Pearl granted April a chance, by sacrificing her afterlife for Haru-Chan and Yuki-Chan… It was a happy ending, nonetheless…"

Ritsu added, "Yeah. And Percival said that Miyazawa & May can handle it… Those guys are idiots…"

Mio barked, "Says you!"

Mugi narrated, "It was later they learned of Hikari's passing…"

**VVVVV**

Mio narrated, as it cut to May, crying with Sora, "But as they lost a friend, a friendship was falling apart. After Miyazawa offered to stay, May had time to think. Sadly, she jumped to the conclusion, thinking Yukino would leave her, again. In this opinion, she was right."

The door knocked, as Yukino was behind the door, "Haruka! HEY! Are you in there?"

May wailed, as Mimi answered the door. She opened it, as Yukino asked, "I, uh… Hi. Is Haruka here? Aya came by, earlier, and she was happy to see me… but… She told me where Haruka was. Is she here?"

Mimi questioned, "Are you Yukino Miyazawa?"

Yukino nodded, "Of course."

Mimi bluntly answered, "Yes, she's here."

She scolded, "But I don't think she wants to talk to you, right now. She's having a bad day. And, for what? You abandoned her, for your own family?"

"Come on! She had these mysterious powers that I don't know of, until now, and she missed me, so much."

"Oh? And for that, you're going to leave her, again?"

Mimi reproached Yukino, as she pointed at her, "Shame on you!"

She slammed the door, as Yukino was upset. She then thought, "Did I… Did I really abandon my promise? April… I'm sorry, Haruka… I should've never left you, before…"

She walked away, leaving the Gilded Lily, as she was crying. May, in the apartment, watched out the window, as she held her hand to the window. She then whispered, watching Yukino leave, "I'm sorry, Yuki. I need more time to think… Forgive me… I can't go back. I can't go back to the Broken Shades… just yet…"

She wept, as she sobbed, "Love you."

She sniffled, as she cried. Sora and Mimi watched on, in regret. Mimi whispered, "Now I feel bad for hazing at Yukino Miyazawa…"

Sora shouted, "You WHAT?"

**VVVVV**

Mugi said, as she was dressed as Kyu, the evil space pirate with wings, "But the friendship would last three weeks, before Yukino would ever forgive Haruka… and after all the battles, including the malevolent Mal, the Hunie Prism, laced with space bacteria, and many hardships… Was this the end of Yukino and Haruka's misadventures?"

**VVVVV**

She opened the door, as party streamers were fired at May. She gasped, as Yukino and her friends, Rachel, Narue, the Ropponmatsus, Souichiro, Maho, and Sakura cheered for her. They cheered, "SURPRISE!"

May gasped, "Huh? Yuki?"

Yukino said, "I knew it was long, and it was too late, but…"

She pointed at the banner, as it said "_Happy 1-Year anniversary, Haruka and Yuki_". May asked, "What is going on?"

Rachel said, "Don't you get it, May? Yukino told us that it has been exactly _one year, _since you guys first met."

R-1 explained, "Actually, we rescheduled it, after you and Miss Miyazawa were not talking. The One-Year anniversary was approximately 380 days."

R-2 cheered, "YAY! Happy anniversary!"

Narue held her and said, "It's been a great year, huh? We've never forgotten what you two did."

They celebrated, as May asked, "You mean… You did all this… for me, Yuki?"

Yukino said, "I know I broke my promise, and I didn't want to see you cry, anymore. But from now on, I'll stay by you, no matter what…"

She extended her hand and said, "Friends?"

May hugged her and said, "Hmm… I forgive you, Yuki… I'm sorry I ran away."

Yukino smiled, as she laughed. Souichiro said, "Good for you, Yukino. Take care of her."

Maho then said, "We sure have one weird friend, back in the old days… didn't we, Souichiro?"

He nodded, as Sakura held him, "Yeah… And I can't wait to see her again, once these worlds are healed. We're lucky to have a good friend."

* * *

><p>Yui then said, as she was having tea and cake with the others, "You guys, it was a fun season, and we got to be apart in the series, even after some fun moments… including Farra's personalities of Svetlana, Chester, Vito, and <em>Sarasota Smith<em>. It was a shame that Floné was an evil being…"

Ritsu said, "It was havoc. Also, one of my favorite moments in the season was Eri and Percival. They were like the odd couple of AUs… along with Kazuto and Yagi. They are like _Sam & Max_, except with brave heroism, and an Earth President; one we can look up to. But my best moment was seeing The Gang piss their pants, while mistaking a robot girl for a dead body."

Azusa said, "Cool. And we also had funny moments. In fact, there was that séance in Titans Tower… and then…"

**XXXXX**

_From "Total Drama Séance":  
><em>The circle glowed, as a figure appeared. It was Courtney. She gasped, as she called out, "HEY! Where am I? This isn't the fruit lovers convention in Purgatory…"

Gwen asked, as she stayed inside the circle, "Courtney?"

"Huh? Oh, it's _you. _Hi…" She sighed in disappointment.

Courtney then said, as she was smiling, "Hey, old friend. Sorry about last season, and all that junk… But I think I moved on…"

Gwen said, "Look, I came by to make amends, but apparently, you in Hell, I doubt I will, since-."

"No, don't get me wrong. This place, Hell was a way to reevaluate my life. At first, I hated it, since I was tormented by saying that I am a loser and I will never achieve anything… and that my lawyers dropped me, all the time… and I am so uptight… But then, Satan came to me, and along came his BBBQ Pit. And he says that I have some sort of marketing issues and business strategies. So, he made me his secretary."

"Wow… No wonder you were hated."

"Well, it's not like Heather _or _Duncan _or _Alejandro _or _Mike _or _Scott _or _Zoey!"

She said to the 4th wall, "Wow, this is what being in a rut is like."

She huffed, "But you never call me, at all, seeing we were friends."

Gwen barked, "Until you made that chart… which led to your downfall. Scott's dead, as well, but he never wanted to speak to you, again. No wonder you have trouble with crushes."

Courtney sobbed, "I know… I mean, I have had it worse, in Season 5! Look at me! I was forced to be on the same team as you, was hit with many misfortunes, until I had ice cream made for Chris's interns, until a bird shit in it! I couldn't poison Chris's interns like that!"

Gwen said, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't bird poop…"

_A bird puked on it, actually._

Courtney replied, "Okay, so maybe it was the choco-coals. But Mike ruined the chocolate!"

"When he was _Mal_… Now Mal's gone."

"Oh, Mal? Now I see why Mike stole my chart… Seriously? Mike was another of his alter-egos?"

"Uh-huh… The worst kind… he got to almost everyone."

"Ouch. Well, I guess I didn't see it clearly. Now that I'm dead, I can move on… But it still doesn't explain why you didn't call me; not even on my birthday!"

Gwen corrected, "Uh, hello! Ghosts cannot have birthdays! And besides, today is _MY _birthday!"

Courtney then shrugged, "Meh. Happy birthday, then, Gwen."

A voice called out, "Did someone say… _Birthday?_"

A female mariachi appeared, with long red hair, done in pigtails, in a black sombrero and Mexican suit, with a trumpet in her hand, appeared by the doorway of Raven's room. She played a Mariachi tune on her trumpet, and danced around the room. She cheered, as she finished, "_Olé!_" and she zipped away.

**XXXXX**

Mugi giggled, "Oh, yes. The mariachi girl was amazing…"

Mio asked, "Wait, didn't we have a mariachi girl from last season?"

Azusa said, "Her hair was blue. _That _mariachi had red hair. And wasn't she in an awkward position? It _was_ Gwen's birthday…"

Mio said, "Last season, it was Cucumber's birthday."

Yui smiled, "Ah, yes… It was amazing. OH! I forgot. There was that moment where Kotobuki and Hoshino fought, but it ended in disaster…"

Mugi sobbed, "And poor Mami Honda died in battle…"

Ritsu smiled, "Awesome battle scene. We'll enjoy these scenes, with such hilarious battles."

**XXXXX**

_From "Kotobuki vs. Hoshino":  
><em>Aya said, "Our boyfriends have learned that it's wrong to spread rumors about our own beings… and make the worlds, as it isn't, when war and famine are played. And who would've said that we'd resort to violence?"

"So true, Aya. I mean, _you _and _me_, in a fight? The only fight you would be in would be in a Final Exam."

The girls shared a laugh, as Aya added, "Yeah, I bet you can fight against your test papers, after trying to study, for money."

And then, it happened…

Ran asked, "I don't think you'd fight. Besides, aren't you against people that assault others, out of voodoo, or something like that?"

Aya giggled, "Aren't you a saint to all the girls in Shibuya?"

Ran said, as she looked at her friend, "Yeah, I'm uber-rare. But you, what do you Goth girls know about violence, anyway? I mean, it's always about gloomy and darkness and hate to the world… You, however, feel gloomy, all the time."

They laughed, as Ran Kotobuki added, "Where did you get your clothes? Hot Topic? Master Hanajima knows how to pick her styles."

Aya then huffed, angrily, "You'd be surprise, you heavenly body, you. You had to buy lots of glitzy shit with your money."

Ran smirked, as she said, sarcastically, "And let me guess… Black nail polish. What? Black Acrylic nails aren't working for you? I see you don't wear pink nails, anymore."

Aya started to glow in a blackish aura, as she barked, in a demonic voice, "Well, I didn't think angels with bleach blonde hair and platform shoes could throw a punch!"

Ran shouted, as she glowed in a bright white aura, speaking in a demonic voice, "I didn't think devils with black hair could resort to kicking and clawing!"

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH! And where do you get your powers of blackness, the witch doctor of Aruba?"

"YEAH? Is that so? Did the power-to-be gave you angels from Kid Icarus?"

"SHUT IT, WHORE!"

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH?"

"**YEAH!**"

Aya smiled, as she said, "Well… I guess you're right. But it's no reason to fight, like beer girls…"

Ran said, "I know… It's fine. Besides, I wouldn't count on you to hit me. You never did. I mean, the Aya Hoshino I know of wouldn't hurt me… except verbally and over the wrong things. Of course, there _was _that false rumor about me, dating Rei Otohata."

Aya gasped, as she remembered. Ran then extended her hand and said, "But, hey. If I learn from mistakes and false news, you gotta stay close to your friends, right?"

Aya held her hand and said, "Right."

Ran giggled, "And, Aya, always remember… You have got to learn to give respect to your best friends."

Aya glared at her, "Respect _THIS!_"

**SOCK!  
><strong>Aya socked Ran in the face. She felt her face, as she growled, "You little bitch!"

**POW!  
><strong>Ran retaliated with a left punch to the face. Aya and Ran exchanged punches, as Aya shouted, "WHY DON'T YOU GO PROCRASTINATE OFF OF HAIR EXTENSIONS, AND WASTE _MORE _OF YOUR ALLOWANCE?"

Ran yelled, as they continued fighting, "WHY DON'T YOU START CRYING YOUR HEART OUT, LIKE ALWAYS? THEY CAN'T HEAR IT IN INDOCHINA!"

Ran ran off, as Aya shouted, "Where do you think _you're _going! COME BACK HERE! Are you running away from a fight? You don't wanna fight like a _real _GAL?"

Aya chased after her, heading to a picnic area. Aya was splattered with a white cupcake, into her face. Aya growled, as she wiped off the frosting in her cheeks, "Angel's Food cupcakes! That is LOW! EVEN FOR YOU!"

She was pelted with cakes, as Ran shouted, tossing cakes at her, "I'm just getting started!"

Aya ran to a hot dog vendor and tossed scalding hot wieners at Ran, as she was screaming in pain.

"OW! HOT! HOT! HOT! THAT HURTS!"

Aya called out, "No pain, no gain, bitch!"

Aya and Ran continued to throw food at each other, as Ran shouted, "You think you can best the great Ran Kotobuki, you Gothic wannabe slut?"

Aya tackled Ran down on a picnic table, as Ran restrained her, slamming her face in a plate of curry. She shouted, "GET A JOB, YOU WANNABE GAL!"

Aya broke free, as they started to strangle each other.

"East Coven Witch!"

"Trash-Styled Barbie!"

"Virtuoso Whore!"

"HOOKER!"

They broke free, as Ran chased after Aya.

"GET BACK HERE! COME BACK!" Ran yelled.

Aya ran to the park, as Ran grabbed a pigeon. She shouted, "I'm gonna get you for this, Hoshino!"

Aya asked, "Oh, yeah? What's your next pl-?"

**THWACK!  
><strong>Aya was socked with a pigeon. She shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY? You just threw a pigeon at me!"

Ran smirked, holding two pigeons, as Aya glared at her. She glowed in a blackish aura, with her black hair waving around, uncontrollably. She summoned a flock of black crows to assault her. But Ran retaliated with a flock of white doves. The crows and doves started to peck and fight at each other, as Aya continued to summon her blackbird army. Kotobuki waved her arm and sent the doves to a V-formation, attacking most of the possessed birds. Aya shouted that she had enough bird fighting.

Both GALs launched a huge barrage of birds into one another. The crows formed a huge demon fist, while the doves formed an angel fist with wings. Both birds collided into each other, exploding into pieces.

Aya growled, as Ran Kotobuki ran off to Shibuya, in a blinding white light blur, "HEY! We're not done here!"

She noticed the birds, all dead and injured, as she said, "Oops… Maybe we _are._"

She paused and called out, "WAIT UP!"

Ran and Aya ran all the way to the city, as Ran stopped in the middle of the street, as she cracked her knuckles, "Okay! Screw this shit! Let's end this!"

Aya shouted, "Fine by me, you fucking slut!"

Yamato Kotobuki, her brother, called out, as he was in his policeman uniform, "HEY! RAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He held her shoulder and said, "Ran, calm down! You're making a ruckus in Shibuya! You're coming with me!"

Aya laughed, "Oh, really? Big bro came to save you, huh?"

Ran grabbed Yamato's hand and shouted in a demonic tone, "DO NOT INTERFERE!"

She pushed Yamato down with a huge white pulse. He crashed into the trash cans, as she turned her attention to Aya. She glowed in a white aura and floated up to the sky. Aya glowed in a black aura and joined Ran, in the middle of the sky. The people in Shibuya watched on, as the black and white auras collided onto each other, sparking electric waves all around the city. The people in the city ran off, screaming, as they saw the cracks of electricity spark all around Shibuya. Ran glared at Aya, as Aya glared back, both with their powers, growing rapidly and hugely.

"It's over, _fortune teller_!" Ran hissed.

Aya growled, "You've had this coming, for a **_long time_**, bitch!"

Both GALs flew at each other, as the collided their punches at each other. They charged a right hook, and slammed at their fists, simultaneously. They both growled at each other, "GRRRRRRR!"

They continued fighting, exchanging charging punch, after charging punch, after lethal attack. Ran delivered a right cross, while Aya landed a left knee to the gut. She also slammed her head with a right kick to the head, while Ran assaulted her with a lethal left uppercut. Aya headbutted her, while Ran smashed her chin with a swinging kick to her face. Ran and Aya went on and on… and on… and on… That's what happens when you are friends with the powers of light and darkness. There are NO friends, in a war between black and white… powers-wise.

**XXXXX**

Mio nodded, as she sipped her tea, "Yeah, it was very good, but I didn't like how the battle never showed its conclusion."

Azusa replied, "Knowing Miss Hoshino, she'd survive the battle, but they ended in a DRAW."

Yui blushed, as she remembered, "My favorite scene was with Azusa and her android look…"

Mio barked, "Yui! I thought we agreed to _not _mention that moment, again!"

Ritsu smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't say that… In fact, from _that _chapter…"

* * *

><p><em>From "After School Tea Time Androids":<br>_Ritsu smiled, as she whirred her head, "Tea is good. I don't mind drinking it, myself."

She drank the tea, as she enjoyed the taste. However, she started to shake a little, as she was smoking from her head. She let out a smile and said, "It's so good. You must make some grea-."

She froze in place, as her smile remained, but the smoke spewed from her mouth. Mio gasped, as she freaked out, "AAAAAAAH! RITSU! HANG ON!"

Mugi gasped, "Oh, my. Ritsu is a robot?"

Yui cheered, "Cool! I never knew she was so smart in music!"

Mio cried, as she cradled her broken robot friend, "WHY ARE YOU SITTING AROUND? SOMEONE FIX HER!"

She held Ritsu tight, as she clutched her broken robot tightly, with a hug.

**XXXXX**

One hour later, the repairmen left the Light Music Club, after an emergency call. The man said to Mio that in her condition, tea may ruin her circuitry, since it's a fluid. Luckily, Mugi paid off her repairs, as she was worried about Mio. She said to her, "I'm sorry about Ritsu. Will she be okay?"

Mio said, "Yes. I hope she can work well, since her gears got sticky."

Mugi replied, "Yeah, I hope so. In any case, Mio… I hope to stay with you guys."

Mio pleaded, "Please stay… Ritsu isn't like that. Sometimes she can be verily wild, and sometimes a joy to be with, but in her status, let's hope it's firmware."

She continued, "Without Ritsu, I'd be just a grim loner, skulking through high school, without a friend to talk to, and even play the guitar and listening to music, in a wonderful joyful fashion. Sure, it may be fun, but would I like it? No, not really. Ritsu is my good friend."

Yui sobbed, "I never knew that… I don't want Ritsu to die… or become junk."

Mio approached Ritsu, who was lying on the table. She felt her face, as she was sad. She cried, "Oh, Ritsu… Why did you try the tea? I knew this would happen…"

Mio added, "I need Ritsu to wobble by my side, like we were Tomo and Yomi, except we crash land into stardom of rock and roll and chortle merrily at our upcoming legendary status of every rocker's deepest secrets."

She held Ritsu and said, "Oh, Ritsu, I wish we can enjoy having tea together, if you didn't break."

Ritsu opened her eyes and asked, "Master?"

Mio hugged her and sobbed, "RI!"

She wept, as Ritsu smiled and asked, "Hey… What's wrong? Master, is something wrong?"

Mio said, "I almost lost you… Don't ever leave me again…"

Ritsu said, "It's fine. I am still fully-functional, but it seems I'm not programmed to have tea and cake, just yet. I guess they never found a way to upgrade me, at all."

Mio giggled, "Aw, don't worry. I'll never leave you… ever."

* * *

><p><strong>BONK!<br>**Mio shouted, as she struck Ritsu's head, "You HAD to bring that corny moment, did you?"

Ritsu moaned in pain, with a lump on her head "Ungh…"

Yui said, "It was so sad… but I loved the Mugi Maid Robot part _and _Azu-Nyan Maiden for Hire."

Azusa added, "And we even posed as androids in the concert we did. Everyone loved it, too. But I don't think we'll be robots, again. Miz-K Takase was _rather _blunt about the refusal of After School Tea Time, as robots."

Mio said, "Well, the series has wrapped up. So, all that's left is to relax. Miz-K may change his mind, someday…"

Ritsu then held a cup of tea up and said, "I propose a toast, ladies! For _Season 7_! Let us hope that we'll rock and roll, forever! And… uh…"

She whispered to Mio, "Help me out, will ya?"

Mio griped, "_You're _making the toast!"

Yui then said, "How about this?"

They raised their teacups, as Yui announced, "Here's to another season, and here's to being friends, forever!"

The girls cheered, "Hear, hear!"

They laughed, as Azusa relaxed in her chair, "Thank god we had to be in it. I thought we'd be acting goofy in cold opens…"

Ritsu said, "Not really. But, now and then, everyone wants to be in a role, right?"

Mio asked, "There's just one thing I don't understand about _Miyazawa & May_, the story, in general…"

Azusa asked, "What is it, Mio-Senpai?"

Mio turned to the 4th wall and asked, "That."

She pointed at the audience, as they turned to the 4th wall. Mio asked, "Ever wonder what's _behind _that wall?"

They went closer, as they were rather confused and curious.

Mugi then asked, "Huh… There are a lot of people watching us… and most importantly, everyone who reviews this story gets a clear honest response… Plus, it's like we're being watched."

Yui was puzzled, "We're they watching us, all the time?"

Mio shivered, as she was scared, "Uh… And I was shy about singing in public, long ago. How could-?"

She gasped, as she screamed in horror. She crawled in a corner, as she was sobbing. Azusa asked Mio, "Hey, you okay?"

Ritsu nodded, as she concluded, "Well, I think I know what it was…"

They continued to look, as Mio shivered, trembling in fear and shock, in a crushed white look, "Why me? How me? When me? Panties… and then… weight gaining… embarrassing costumes… fright tactics… They were all watching _me_… No man would marry me, after all… I'm so scared… No man will marry me, now."

The scene faded to black.

Mugi asked, "Uh, will Mio be okay?"

Yui smiled, "She'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So ends the Epilogue Chapter…<em>**

* * *

><p>At Johnny Cuke's house, Ropponmatsu 1 was leaving the bedroom, as Johnny was sleeping. She left a note on the table and whispered, "Goodbye."<p>

She walked off, leaving his home, as the note said:  
><em>"Johnny… my hot 7-foot stud,<br>It is not you… It is me… I am a fighter, first, and a lover, second. I cannot disobey Miss Takara.  
>Goodbye forever,<br>Ropponmatsu Unit 1  
>P.S. – I'll come back to you, when we fembots are able to produce kids. Until then, thank you."<em>

Of course, Johnny never woke up. He was sound asleep, all afternoon. Ropponmatsu 1 broke up with Johnny Cuke, after dating and having sex.

* * *

><p>At Cucumber's room, Mayura was frozen stiff, as Seina held her remote control. The others were shocked, as Cucumber asked, "What happened?"<p>

Seina responded, "It's Mayura. Something is terribly wrong with her…"

She turned on Mayura, as she beeped and malfunctioned, "_Budget… Budget… I am Mayura… BZZT! Error… Mayura does not compute… I am a budget… Please save your money… eat your greens… Error…_"

Cucumber gasped, "I WAS RIGHT! SHE _IS _A ROBOT!"

Muscle Man barked, "No, you idiot! Something must've ruined her brain and body functions!"

Setsuna said, "But it seems that her head felt cold."

Cucumber then held his cellphone up and called Miz-K, "Hello, Miz?"

Miz-K answered, "Yo, Jerry! How's Season 7's casting going?"

"Never mind that! Something's wrong with Mayura Ichikawa!"

"Who?"

"Don't play innocent! Mayura was sent here, by _you_, all because she invaded the story, during Season 4! And with that, you made her into a remote-controlled treasurer!"

Miz-K corrected, "But, Jerry… I didn't send you Mayura…"

Cucumber gasped, "Huh?"

Mike grabbed the phone, as he called, "Hey, Miz-K… Mike. You mean to tell me that this gynoid _is_ Mayura Ichikawa?"

Miz-K explained, as he was nervous, "Uh… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Well, it was a long story… I was hoping to let Mayura in, out of forgiveness, as she was a regular of mine. But all of a sudden, she just vanished and left."

Cucumber asked, "So, why is she a robot?"

Miz-K said, "Bring her to me. We'll have it looked at."

Pinky gasped, "EGAD, Brain. Mayura's a robot woman!"

The Brain said, "Yes, Pinky. This was quite unexpected…"

Pinky asked, "You mean like the time you turned people into lederhosen-clad cloggers?"

"Uh, Pinky, that was a sudden shock… I didn't know that they'd act this way, after a taste of my shrinking elixir."

Cucumber called out, "Alright, guys, I am going to start casting and writing for Season 7."

Mayura beeped, as she bent towards Jerry, "Oh, Tom and Jerry. Jerry, Jerry, monastery…"

She continued to glitch, as Seina pressed the STOP button. No response. Seina insisted, "Cucumber! We have to go fix her! She isn't responding!"

Mayura beeped, as her body was smoking, "Budget! Budget! Hell in Springtime! Summertime gets July-tastic-tic-tic… Winter is doooooooo-, ooooo-, ooooo-, doomed… NO! Not you, Nodoka-doka-doka! Germany?!"

She continued to malfunction, as she shook, "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**POP!  
><strong>She bent down, as she slurred, dropping her arms. Seina sobbed, "No… My…"

Muscle Man said, "Harsh…"

Jerry said, "Okay. I'll tell you what. I'll stay here and get the season ready. You guys take Mayura to Miz-K's house. He'll explain the story, when you get there."

Setsuna replied, "I'll take you there. I've known Miz-K, since Season 2."

Muscle Man and Setsuna lifted her up, as they left Cucumber's home. Seina sobbed, as she was crying, "Poor Mayura… I feel sorry for you…"

Mike stayed and asked, "Tell me, bro… Do you think something was wrong with her?"

Cucumber smiled, "Nope. But I know _one _thing… I was right about Mayura being a robot."

Mike said, "Okay, okay. I get it. No need for an "_I told you so_". But we have to save her, or the story will be ruined."

Cucumber said, "I'm good to go. She just gave me ideas for the seventh season! Besides, we still need an evil villain to be in Season 7, now that the Hunie Prism is exterminated. And we can't _dare _bring back Onigiri _or _Chris McLean."

Mike said, "Right. Maybe add another _birthday _part, and see what happens."

The brothers left, as a shadowy figure watched on. He snickered, as he departed.

Who was this figure, was he the one who made Mayura this way?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moreover, who will be Yukino and Haruka's NEXT villain?<br>Find out in the NEXT Season of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"!_**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a girl with purple hair was watching on, by the Broken Shades, as she whispered, "Haruka…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<em>**

(Peter, Mizuki, & Heather are in chibi-cutout form)

(Peter): HEY! We're The Gang!

(Farra, Steven, & Asahi appear in chibi-cutout form, as well)

(Farra): Uh, guys, the season's over with.

(Steven C): You can stop with the chibi forms.

(Heather): Aw, but we're not done. One more, before we sign off?

(Mizuki): It's obvious. Season 7 is right around the corner, as we look forward to seeing how Yukino and Haruka make out. What new adventures lie ahead for our spunky heroines?

(Asahi): And more importantly, we'll be returning, along with many others, in the newest season.

(Steven C): And remember, kids, good things come to those who wait. And, most importantly, _telling _people what to expect may ruin the surprise. That is why YOU, the readers, will learn the most important rule: _ "Surprises are waiting for you_". Be surprised, and be ready for anything.

**_~Learning_** **_and Growing~_**

(Mizuki): We're like this, all the time, folks.

(The Gang): See you next season~!

(Peter): OH! WAIT! Aren't we forgetting something?

(Mizuki): Yeah… What was it?

* * *

><p>At a window display, Nikki Ann-Marie was on the couch, in the display window, as she was motionless and frozen, like a mannequin. She was lying down, not moving a muscle. She then moaned, "Meh… It's a living…"<p>

The people watched her, as they loved the display, with the lifelike girl inside, even though she was a human-based form of space bacteria… and with Haruka's lazy side inside her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! And stay tuned for "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May" – Season 7, coming soon!<em>**


End file.
